Formando una familia
by DreamGirl93
Summary: Chris emprende la difícil tarea de ser padre de tres chicos con personalidades muy diferentes. AVISO: contiene spanking/azotes/nalgadas
1. Chapter 1: Donde caben dos, caben tres

**_N.A.: Toda ésta historia, de aun no sé cuántos capítulos, está ambientada años después del final de Embrujadas (Charmed). En ella Chris tiene 32 años, y un hijo biológico de ocho. La historia comienza cuando decide adoptar a dos gemelos adolescentes (y, sí queréis ponerles cara, yo me los imagino como Darren Criss. Al ser gemelos, son iguales xD). El hijo biológico de Chris es brujo, pero no ha manifestado poderes de luz blanca. Se llama Leo, en honor a su abuelo. Y creo que nada más, el resto se irá averiguando conforme avance. Si os gusta dejad comentarios :D (y sino también, pero sed buenos, jo )_**

* * *

- ¡Leo! – llamó Chris, con infinita paciencia, por quinta vez en lo que iba de mañana.

- ¡Ya voy! – respondió una voz infantil, desde el piso de arriba. Chris suspiró. "Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que dice eso…"

Chris caminó hacia la cocina y volvió a calentar la leche, que llevaba más de quince minutos esperando a que alguien se la bebiera. Luego sacó el bote de Cola-cao del armario, y lo puso en la mesa: era mejor así que echarlo en el vaso, porque echara lo que echara Leo siempre añadía dos cucharadas, así que aquello se convertía en cacao con leche, y no en leche con cacao. Él se sirvió un vaso de leche fría y preparó unas tortitas, aunque se le destrozaron un poco por las prisas: estaba nervioso. Cuando terminó de re-preparar el desayuno, subió las escaleras, dispuesto a sacar a su hijo de su cuarto aunque tuviera que arrastrarlo.

- Si según tú "ya venías", no entiendo por qué… - comenzó, pero se interrumpió cuando vio la ropa que se había puesto su hijo. Era un traje azul marino que Chris le había comprado para las ocasiones especiales. Leo había intentado ponérselo, aunque no se había colocado bien la camisa ni, por supuesto, la corbata. Además, se había echado algo en el pelo. Parecía gomina, aunque se había echado demasiada. Sin poder remediarlo, soltó una carcajada. - ¿Qué te has puesto? – preguntó en tono divertido. Ahora entendía por qué el niño había tardado tanto.

Leo, muy digno, hizo como que se recolocaba la corbata, ignorando por completo las risas de su padre.

- Quiero estar guapo – dijo simplemente.

Chris hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de reír.

- Me parece estupendo, pero ¿por qué?

- Para causar buena impresión.

Chris, aun con sonrisa perenne, se acercó y le revolvió el pelo, intentando deshacerse de la gomina. Cogió un peine fino y le hizo la raya a un lado. Mientras le peinaba, buscaba la forma de que su hijo entendiera algo importante sin que se llevara una desilusión:

- Hijo, no necesitas causar buena impresión.

- ¡Pero va a ser mi hermano! - respondió Leo, regodeándose con la palabra. A Christopher le encantaba oírle hablar así: cuando le dijo que quería adoptar un bebé pensó que el niño se pondría celoso, pero más bien parecía entusiasmado con la idea.

- Sí, y por eso mismo no necesitas causarle buena impresión, pero además…es que tú no vas a venir. – soltó finalmente, dejando el peina y separándose un poco para ver cómo había quedado. Parecía un mini-ejecutivo, aunque faltaba un detalle. Chris empezó a colocarle la corbata, pero Leo le apartó las manos, enfadado.

- ¡Yo sí voy! - repuso, en un tono que indicaba que no iba a aceptar otra respuesta. Chris suspiró.

- No, Leo, no vas. Aun eres un niño y…

- …¡me da igual si piensas que soy pequeño! – interrumpió Leo, enfurecido - ¡Quiero elegir a mi hermano!

- …y las normas del centro dicen que no pueden ir menores – continuó Chris, asesinándole con la mirada. "¿Por qué nunca me deja terminar?" – No es algo que haya decidido yo. Y no hables de esto como si fuera un juguete ¿quieres? No vamos a "elegir" nada.

- Querrás decir que no "vas". Por lo visto, estoy "exculido".

- Se dice excluido, y ya digo que no es algo que haya decidido yo. Son las normas, y de todas formas quizá sea lo mejor. Allí te ibas a aburrir.

Intentó colocar el cuello de la camisa de su hijo – ya que se había vestido así, no iba a hacer que se cambiara, o podrían tardar otra media hora – y hacerle bien el nudo de la corbata. El pequeño se dejó hacer, pero se esforzaba por mostrar su enfado con cada gesto. Por fin, y no tan mal de hora como Chris se había temido, bajaron a desayunar. Leo se sentó en la mesa en completo silencio, y comenzó a desmenuzar las tortitas con el tenedor, pero sin llevarse un solo trozo a la boca. Tras observarle unos minutos, Chris suspiró.

- Come, Leo, que se enfrían.

- De todas formas, ya están frías – respondió con malos modos. Chris apretó los dientes.

- Si no hubieras tardado media vida en bajar, estarían calientes.

- Si me hubieras dicho que yo me quedaba en casa, no me hubiera puesto esto y no habría tardado.

- No me contestes. Y yo no he dicho en ningún momento que fueras a venir conmigo, pero lamento si hice que lo entendieras mal. De todas formas, ni por asomo creas que te vas a quedar en casa sólo. Voy a dejarte con el tío Wyatt.

- Genial, ahora soy una molestia que hay que ir dejando por ahí.

¿Por qué su hijo tenía que demostrar su ingenio en unas respuestas tan maleducadas? Leo era inteligente, y maduro para sus ocho años, pero eso sólo hacía que fuera más frustrante cuando se ponía a discutir con él por tonterías como aquella.

- No eres ninguna molestia, pero puede que si sigues así estés algo "molesto" cuando te deje con el tío. ¿Entendido?

Christopher pensó que con esa pequeña advertencia bastaría para que Leo dejara de pisar el límite, pero se equivocó. La amenaza sólo sirvió para enfurecer más al pequeño.

- ¡No quiero ver al tío! ¡Es tonto, y tú también!

- ¡Leo! – advirtió Chris, alzando un poco la voz. No sabía si dejar pasar el insulto, o no. No había sido nada malsonante, pero no se trataba de eso: era una falta de respeto intencionada. La intención era lo que contaba. Además su hijo aun era pequeño como para conocer un gran repertorio de groserías, y no quería que empezara tan pronto a tenerlo. – Ya basta. Termina el desayuno, vamos.

- ¡No! – gritó el niño, poniéndose de pie. El vaso se tambaleó peligrosamente. No llegó a verterse, pero gran parte del líquido se derramó sobre la mesa. - ¡Ya no quiero tener un hermano! ¡Aun no ha venido y ya lo estropea todo! ¡Que se busqué otro papá! – Chris no dijo nada, sorprendido por la declamación y mirando todavía la leche que se esparcía por la mesa. Al no verse interrumpido, el niño se envalentonó – Vete tú a casa del tío y juega con los muñecos de la prima, a ver si así se te quitan las ganas de tener un bebé.

- ¿Has terminado? – preguntó Chris, en un tono totalmente peligroso. Leo pareció percibirlo, porque perdió parte de la energía que acaba de demostrar. Aun así, asintió con la cabeza y le miró desafiante. Christopher contuvo el impulso de darle una bofetada. Nunca le pegaba en la cara: no quería hacerle daño. Sin decir nada se levantó, caminó hacia él con rapidez, y se volvió a sentar, colocándole sobre sus rodillas con un movimiento fluido y practicado. Leo empezó a patalear casi de inmediato, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de su padre. Los azotes comenzaron en cuanto el niño estuvo bien sujeto.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- ¡Se acabaron las pataletas de niño malcriado! Dije que no vas, y no vas y punto.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Leo comenzó a llorar y a quejarse.

- No, papi, para

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Me da igual que estés enfadado, no puedes faltarme al respeto. ¿Entendido?

Leo lloró con más fuerza, pero no dijo nada. Chris dejó caer su mano una vez más con un fuerte PLAS y deseó no tener que seguir castigándole. Por suerte, Leo reaccionó con un vacilante:

- Sí, papá. Lo siento.

- Está bien.

Christopher le incorporó y le consoló un poco. No había sido una gran azotaina, ni siquiera le había bajado el pantalón, pero que no doliera mucho no quería decir que no doliera, y además Leo se abrazó a él como un koala se abraza a su madre. Enterró su cabeza en la camiseta gris de Chris, y se restregó en ella, llenándola de lágrimas. Christopher apenas le dio importancia al hecho de que se tendría que cambiar de camiseta, porque además el traje de su hijo le hizo pensar que quizás él sí debía de arreglarse un poco.

- Lo siento – repitió el niño.

- Ya lo sé – susurró Chris, aun abrazado, y le acarició la espalda. Sabía lo que su hijo quería oír y no tuvo ningún problema en decírselo – Estás perdonado campeón, ya lo sabes.

Aquello bastó para que Leo dejara de llorar, aunque no deshizo el abrazo. Chris odiaba tener que ser él quien se separara, pero aun tenían que ir a casa de Wyatt y no quería llegar tarde a su cita con el director del centro donde le esperaba su hijo. Con delicadeza, soltó a Leo y le acarició la carita, que estaba húmeda. Aun había una cosa de la que quería hablar con él.

- ¿Con que ya no quieres tener un hermano? – preguntó en tono de complicidad, pero deseando en serio obtener una respuesta. Quería que el chico fuera sincero, y que no le dijera que sí porque pensara que si no le iba a regañar. Leo pareció pensarlo, aunque tampoco mucho.

- Sí que quiero. Lo dije sólo para que te enfadaras.

Chris suspiró aliviado.

- Pues no ha sido de tus mejores estrategias. ¿Por qué querías que me enfadara?

- Porque yo estaba enfadado - respondió el niño como si fuera obvio. Pese a lo confuso de la respuesta, Chris creyó entender: a Leo no le había gustado la idea de que le dejaran de lado y quería demostrar su enfado. Además, así, conseguía la atención de Chris, lo cual le recordaba otra cosa, que antes había dejado pasar debido a su propio enfado.

- No es verdad eso de que te vaya "dejando por ahí". Lo que pasa es que no quiero dejarte solo….¿no te gusta estar con el tío Wyatt?

- Sí, claro, pero no quiero que el nuevo bebé me sustituya. Que él esté contigo mientras yo estoy con Wyatt.

- Eso no va a pasar. – le aseguró Chris, y le dio un abrazo fuerte, casi posesivo. – Eres mi hijo, Leo. Y nunca dejarás de serlo ni te querré menos por el hecho de que tenga otra gente a quien querer.

- ¡Papá, que me rompes! – protestó Leo, y Chris le soltó. Padre e hijo soltaron una risita. Chris miró el reloj, y luego miró a su hijo.

- Tenemos que irnos. Con Wyatt. – aclaró. Al final, su hijo no había desayunado. Pero no podía demorarse más, y su desayuno estaba manchando la mesa- ¿Por qué no coges algún juguete y te pones el abrigo, mientras te preparo un sándwich?

Leo corrió a por un barco de lego que tenía en su cuarto, para llevárselo a casa de su tío y jugar con sus primos. Mientras tanto, Chris limpió la mesa e hizo el sándwich. En cinco minutos, estaban listos para salir. O casi.

- ¿Y el abrigo?

- ¿Vamos a orbitar?

- Sí, claro – dijo Chris. Para él era algo casi natural. De hecho, hacía sólo tres años que tenía licencia de conducir, porque en realidad no necesitaba coche.

- Entonces, ¿para qué necesito el abrigo? – respondió Leo con una sonrisa, y Chris tuvo que darle la razón, igual de sonriente. Puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo e hizo que ambos desaparecieran, para aparecer casi al instante en casa de Wyatt. Lisa, su mujer, estaba en el salón donde habían aparecido.

- Veo que sigues sin usar el timbre – dijo a modo de saludo, y le dio dos besos. Cuando Chris veía a la mujer de su hermano no podía evitar acordarse de la suya propia, fallecida dos años atrás en una explosión de gas. Ni si quiera el poder de curación de un luz blanca pudo hacer nada en aquella ocasión. Chris intentó sacarse ese recuerdo de la cabeza: aquél tenía que ser un día feliz. Iba a adoptar un hijo.

- ¡Tía Lis! - dijo Leo, y corrió a abrazarla. En seguida llegaron el propio Wyatt y sus dos hijos: Alexander y Victoria.

Tras varios saludos, buenos deseos, y algo de conversación insustancial, Christopher se despidió.

- Nos vemos luego, Wy. Ciao, hijo, pórtate bien. Y cómete el sándwich

- Todo un padrazo – le oyó bromear a su hermano, justo antes de orbitar.

Ya lejos de su familia, Christopher se apareció en un callejón, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Caminó un poco y enseguida se encontró ante un edificio de ladrillos. "Ahí dentro está mi hijo" se dijo, aunque aun no sabía quién era, ni cómo se llamaba. Sabía que aun quedaba por delante un fastidioso proceso legal, pero el director del centro le había prometido que sería más rápido de lo que imaginaban. Chris, que trabajaba a tiempo parcial en el P3, había recibido una cuantiosa herencia tras la muerte de su mujer, por lo que por eso, por ser joven, y por tener ya un hijo bien cuidado, era un candidato más que válido para la adopción.

Entró en el edificio, y se iba a anunciar en la recepción cuando vio como un vigilante arrastraba a un muchacho de rizos negros que se debatía con furia.

- ¡Suéltame, Henry! – decía el chico.

- Nicholas, no podemos hacer esto todas las semanas – respondió el vigilante con voz cansada.

Christopher observó la escena con curiosidad, pero se mantuvo al margen. Sin embargo, en un determinado momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de aquél chico, y vio mucho resentimiento en ellos. Supo de inmediato que el chico lo había pasado mal. El chico y el hombre desaparecieron de su vita, tras dar la vuelta a una esquina. Le dijo quién era a la recepcionista y esperó a que el director saliera a recibirle. Mientras esperaba, le hizo algunas preguntas a la amable mujer.

- ¿Ese chico es de éste centro?

- Sí. Es Nick. Hace un numerito como éste casi todas las semanas, pero no es mal chico. Un par de veces logró salir sin que lo detuvieran, y nos llevamos un buen susto.

- Parece bastante mayor – comentó Chris, que por alguna razón había pensado que todos los huérfanos de aquél lugar serían bebés y niños pequeños.

- Es el más tiempo lleva aquí, junto con su hermano. Tiene 16 años.

"Dieciséis años" pensó Crhis, que cada vez sentía más interés por él. Como a la mujer no parecía importarle responderle, siguió preguntando.

- Y ¿cómo es que no ha sido adoptado todavía? – intento hacer la pregunta de la forma más delicada posible.

- Lo fue. Una vez. Pero le separaron de su hermano, que estuvo con otra familia. Aquello no fue buena idea. Tan sólo unos meses después de su adopción, los dos regresaron - la mujer habló con tristeza y Chris no tuvo ninguna duda de que estaba encariñada con los niños que vivían allí.

- ¿Qué edad tiene su hermano?

- La misma. Son gemelos. Peter ha sido adoptado más veces. Es "menos difícil", pero tras la última vez.… No se debe separar a dos hermanos. – dijo la recepcionista con rotundidad.- Siempre lo he dicho. Como ya tienen cierta edad, creo que por fin van a escucharles, y que no intentaran darles en adopción por separado. Pero el problema es que, al ser tan mayores, no tienen muchas opciones. La mayoría buscan bebés, no adolescentes. Cuando tengan dieciocho saldrán de aquí como Nick y Peter "Expósito" y tendrán que buscarse un hueco en el mundo.

Aquello sonó tan terrible que el corazón de Chris ya sabía lo que iba a hacer antes de que su cerebro lo pensara.


	2. Chapter 2: Cómo ganarse a un Haliwell

La historia de los dos hermanos había conmovido a Christopher. Un niño no debe crecer sin padres, y con dieciséis años, con cinco o con veinticuatro, todo el mundo necesita saber que alguien le quiere y cuida de él. Alguien a quien llamar "familia". En dos años esos niños se verían legalmente desvinculados del Estado que malamente les había hecho de padre y tendrían que buscarse la vida. Sin disfrutar de su juventud, al igual que seguramente no habían disfrutado de su niñez. Pensó por un momento qué pasaría si a él le sucedía algo malo, y por algún motivo ninguno de sus familiares o amigos podían cuidar de Leo. ¿Y si acaba en un centro como aquél, sin nadie que le cuidara? La perspectiva era tan horrible que no pudo soportarla.

Le hubiera gustado seguir interrogando a la recepcionista sobre los gemelos, pero en aquél momento hizo su aparición el director. Era un hombre mayor, serio, y trajeado, y Chris recordó de pronto que al final no se había cambiado de ropa. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris, aunque por suerte ésta no estaba sucia. De hecho, quizá fuera mejor así: nada de actuaciones. Esa era la ropa informal que solía usar. Ése era él. No iba a ser de esos padres que fingían ser perfectos de cara al hombre que tenía que decidir si les daba un hijo en adopción.

- Señor Haliwell, buenos días. – saludó el hombre cordialmente, y estiró la mano. Chris se la estrechó y recordó el nombre del director.

- Buenos días, señor Wright.

- ¿Ha tenido ocasión de ver el centro?

- Me temo que no. Tan sólo he hablado con usted por teléfono.

- Bien, pues acompáñeme.

Y así empezaron a recorrer aquél lugar. El director le enseñó las clases, que estaba vacías puesto que era sábado, y algunas de las habitaciones. Después, salieron al patio. Durante todo el camino hablaron más bien de cosas superficiales sobre la infraestructura del lugar, casi como si fuera a llevar a su hijo allí, en vez de a sacar a un niño. Pero en el patio vio de nuevo al chico de los rizos. Fue impactante verle al lado de otro chico que era exactamente igual. Bueno, igual del todo no. Uno de ellos (y Chris supo que se trataba de Peter, el que aun no conocía, pues recordaba perfectamente a Nick) vestía de forma casi idéntica al propio Chris, mientras que el otro tenía la ropa arrugada y algo desaliñada, y llevaba los pantalones de forma que permitía ver sus calzoncillos. Modas. Chris también había pasado por eso. En ese momento interrumpió al señor Wright con lo que sea que estuviera diciendo y preguntó:

- Esos chicos, Nick y Peter…¿son los únicos de su edad?

Chris se había fijado en que el resto eran radicalmente más pequeños.

- Sí, se sacan seis años con el más mayor después que ellos. ¿Les conoce?

- En realidad no. Vi a Nick intentando escaparse, y la señorita de la recepción me habló sobre ellos.

- Nick lo hace a menudo. No le gusta estar aquí. No le gustan las normas. No le gusta casi nada, a decir verdad. Es un chico muy…peculiar.

- Ha crecido sin una familia. Es normal. – dijo Chris, que por alguna razón había sentido el impulso de defenderlo.

- Cierto. Pero es un desagradecido.

- Es un adolescente. Un niño. Tal como él lo ve no tiene mucho que agradecer: está sólo.

El señor Wright le miró con incomodidad. No parecía gustarle el rumbo de la conversación.

- Será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho, para tratar el asunto de su adopción. Hay un recién nacido que…

- No será necesario – cortó Christopher - He cambiado de opinión.

- ¿Ya no quiere adoptar? – preguntó el director, algo asombrado, pero Chris le dejó con la palabra en la boca y cruzó el patio en dirección a los dos muchachos. Estaban sentados en un banco, hablando. Una vez estuvo ante ellos, se quedó de pie como un tonto. "Muy bien, y ahora ¿qué les digo?" No tuvo que decir nada, porque el gemelo A, al que Chris había identificado como Nick, se le adelantó.

- ¿Qué miras, cretino?

- ¡Nicholas! – reprochó su hermano. – El señor Wright quiere que tratemos bien a los nuevos padres.

- Pues que se vaya con su crío y nos deje en paz.

- Disculpe a mi hermano. No ha tenido un buen día.

- Sí, me ha parecido verlo en la entrada. – dijo Chris, finalmente, recuperando por fin la capacidad de hablar.

Nick le reconoció entonces como el tipo de la recepción, y le miró con más desprecio aun si cabe.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – le espetó.

- No estoy seguro – admitió Chris. – Tú eres Nick, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Y tú un desconocido metomentodo. ¿Has estado haciendo preguntas sobre nosotros?

- Chris. Christopher Haliwell – se presentó – y yo…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque el director había decidido acercarse por fin e intervenir.

- Señor Haliwell. Entonces, ¿ya no quiere adoptar?

- Sí, por supuesto que quiero – dijo, sin ninguna duda.

- Estupendo. Vamos a mi despacho, entonces.

Christopher le siguió, dedicando una última mirada a los dos hermanos. Nick y Peter observaron como un padre más se iba a hacer feliz a algún bebé. Pero estaban realmente equivocados.

Ya en el despacho, Chris tomó asiento donde le indicaron.

- Señor Wright, no quiero adoptar a un bebé.

El hombre se dejó caer en la silla, derrotado.

- Hable claro de una vez. Primero sí, luego no, después sí y ahora no de nuevo.

- No me ha entendido. Sí que quiero adoptar, pero no a un recién nacido. Quiero a esos chicos.

- ¿Los hermanos? ¿Peter y Nick?

- Sí.

El hombre le contempló durante mucho tiempo, probablemente tratando de ver si iba en serio. Christopher se dejó escudriñar, consciente de que en aquellos momentos debía de ser un libro abierto, para acabar con cualquier reserva que el director pudiera tener.

- ¿Lo ha pensado bien?

- Lo he sabido en cuanto vi al muchacho ésta mañana.

- Nick no aceptará separarse de su hermano…

- Ni yo quiero que lo haga. Peter parece amable, y educado. Mi casa es grande, puedo darles un hogar, y esos chicos lo necesitan. Puede que más que ninguno de los chicos que tiene aquí.

- Señor Haliwell, es usted un hombre soltero, con un hijo. Sé que puede parecer que un bebé da más trabajo que unos chicos ya crecidos pero…

- No soy soltero, sino viudo – aclaró Chris con delicadeza. – Y entiendo que si adopto a dos adolescentes estoy adoptando hormonas, impulsos y muy poco cerebro. Pero no quiero adoptar a ningún otro. Estoy decidido, señor Wright. ¿Hay algún problema?

- No, en absoluto. De hecho, debido a su edad, y a que el agente de menores deseará hablar con ellos, cosa que no puede hacer con un bebé, puede que el proceso se acelere. Los chicos son ya mayores, y nadie quiere que se pasen más tiempo del necesario esperando los trámites de su adopción.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Que en un mes podrá llevárselos a casa.

- ¿No puede ser antes?

- Bueno, señor Haliwell, estas cosas llevan su tiempo. Debo aclararle que durante un tiempo los tendrá como padre de acogida. Más adelante un inspector revisará el caso y se procederá a la adopción. El proceso de acogida es temporal, así que si cambia de opinión…

- ¿Acaso cree que voy a devolverlos, como si fueran un objeto estropeado?

- No, no he dicho eso pero… tal vez quiera conocer antes de firmar nada cuál es la historia de los dos muchachos.

Christopher quería saberla, desde luego, aunque nada de lo que oyera podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Aquél hombre parecía estar esperando que saliera corriendo, o algo.

- Le escucho.

- Nicholas y Peter llegaron aquí siendo niños. Su madre, una adicta en rehabilitación, perdió su custodia. Existía la posibilidad de que la mujer, una vez rehabilitada, volviera a por ellos, pero más adelante nos comunicaron su muerte. Al principio costó mucho encontrarles unos padres: dos bebés pueden dar mucho trabajo. Así que se decidió darles en adopción por separado. Estas cosas son duras y no tan corrientes como la gente se cree, pero el juez lo dictaminó así. El primero en ser adoptado fue Nick. Tenía ocho años, y tuvo unos buenos padres. Se estaba adaptando bien al proceso. Pero entonces Peter, que seguía con nosotros, se puso enfermo. Sólo un catarro, pero con el asma…

- ¿Tiene asma? – preguntó Chris, que hasta aquél momento había sido incapaz de decir nada. Lo dijo con preocupación, como si le hubieran dicho que era su Leo el que padecía la enfermedad.

- Sí, aunque hace mucho que no sufre un ataque. El asma hizo que aquél catarro fuera un mal trago para el chico, y pensamos que tal vez Nick debería visitarle, y alegrarle un poco. Sin embargo, sus padres adoptivos se opusieron: tenían planeado mudarse, y pensaban que una visita sólo haría que el proceso de separación fuera más doloroso. Nick, al pensar que nunca volvería a ver a su hermano, cambió por completo. Se deprimió, se volvió agresivo…Finalmente, cuando concluyó el período de acogida los padres decidieron no seguir con la adopción, en parte por el bien del pequeño, en parte porque se había vuelto difícil de tratar.

Chris guardó silencio, esperando que el hombre continuara. Como no lo hizo, preguntó:

- Así que los dos permanecieron aquí. ¿Hubo más intentos?

- Sí. Dos años después intentaron adoptar a Peter, pero el niño se negó si no adoptaban también a su hermano. No obstante, tenía diez años, así que pese a su oposición el proceso siguió adelante. Casi al mismo tiempo una pareja lo intentó con Nick, pero el niño ya había probado lo que era estar sin su hermano, y no resultó muy tratable. No lo contamos como intento de adopción, porque volvió aquí el mismo día en el que salió. En fin, ya lo ha visto ésta mañana, y en realidad, eso no era nada. Ese chico sabe cómo armarla bien grande. Con sólo diez años, tuvo problemas con la ley. Como era menor de catorce no se tomaron medidas cautelares, por supuesto, pero a sus nuevos padres no les hizo mucha gracia, así que…¿cómo lo ha dicho usted? Lo devolvieron como un objeto estropeado. Peter duró más tiempo, pero dejó de comer, de hablar, de moverse… Volvió a nosotros en mal estado, pero luego nos enteramos que aquello había sido una estrategia: el chico es listo, y había tomado nota del carácter débil de sus adoptantes. Sabía que si dejaba de comer, y enfermaba, no iban a saber cómo resolverlo. Lo cierto es que demostraron ser unos tipos muy negligentes. Si un niño de diez años no quiere comer, no puede costar mucho esfuerzo obligarlo.

Chris agarró con fuerza una arruga en sus pantalones. Daba gracias por no tener ahí delante ninguno de esos "padres", porque era muy probable que les dejara con unos cuantos dientes menos.

- Hubo aun un tercer intento – continuó el director. – Pero no con Nick, cuyo carácter espantaba a cualquier posible interesado. Fue a Peter, cuando tenía trece años. En realidad, estuvo un año con aquellos padres. De hecho, la adopción llegó a formalizarse.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Chris con interés. Hacía sólo dos años de aquello, puesto que tenía dieciséis, y había vuelto al centro con catorce. El señor Wright le miró detenidamente antes de responder.

- Al principio, no sabíamos que pasaba. Cuando hablamos con Peter no parecía feliz, y lo achacamos a la separación de su hermano. Pero tampoco nos preguntaba por Nick, y eso era extraño. Tan sólo decía "Espero que Nick esté bien". Repetía eso al final de cada llamada, y se negaba hablar de su vida con sus padres. Había que sacarle las cosas a sacacorchos, y aun así era evidente que no nos lo contaba todo. Entonces, en una visita reglamentaria de un inspector de menores, vio las marcas.

- ¿Las marcas? – preguntó Christopher, temiéndose lo peor.

- Golpes. No estamos hablando de un castigo fuerte, o de una caída involuntaria. Tenía marcas por todo el cuerpo, aunque ninguna en la cara o en partes visibles. Peter se las arregló para que el inspector las viera y puso freno a aquello de inmediato. Señor Haliwell, quiero que sepa que ese chico ha sufrido mucho. Realmente… realmente es algo que no le deseo a nadie, y menos a un niño.

Christopher se quedó mudo. Sólo había visto al muchacho durante unos segundos, pero parecía tan normal… Supuso que sus marcas ya no eran visibles, sino que ahora estaban en su interior, donde sólo podían hacerle daño. Y el caso de Nick no era muy diferente. El eternamente no querido…el niño devuelto y separado de la única familia que tenía en el mundo. Chris no era especialmente sensible, pero estuvo a punto de que se le inundaran los ojos.

- ¿Aun quiere adoptarlos, señor Haliwell?

- Ahora no sólo quiero, sino que tengo que hacerlo – respondió, con la voz algo tomada.

* * *

Horas después, ya en casa, Christopher se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos, y se frotaba el pelo con cansancio. Había firmado tantos papeles como un famoso en una firma de discos. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder hablar con los muchachos cuyo proceso de adopción – o de acogida, más bien – había comenzado, pero el director creyó que no era buena idea, de momento. A Christopher le crispaba su actitud: era como si temiera que se echase atrás en el último momento, o que cualquier otra cosa saliera mal.

Wyatt había llamado para decirle que él mismo llevaría a Leo a casa, así que le estaba esperando. Tenía que pensar en cómo decirle a su hijo que no iba a tener un hermano pequeño, sino dos hermanos mayores. No podía ni imaginar cómo se lo iba a tomar. Lo cierto es que se sentía un poco culpable por haber tomado aquella decisión sin que su hijo lo supiera primero. Al fin y al cabo iban a ser una familia. Pero sabía que se hubiera sentido más culpable si hubiera dejado a aquellos dos chicos a su suerte. Chris sólo pensaba en darles un hogar feliz. Algo que compensara lo mal que lo habían pasado todos aquellos años.

Wyatt orbitó con un Leo lloroso en brazos. Lo primero que Chris pensó es que su hijo había hecho alguna de las suyas y Wyatt lo había castigado. Después de odió a sí mismo por ser tan malpensado, y lo achacó al cansancio.

- ¡Papi! - dijo el pequeño, y corrió hacia él cuando Wyatt lo soltó.

- ¿Qué tienes, campeón?

- ¡Me he despertado y...y... no estabas!

Chris le abrazó y le cogió en brazos, consciente de que en poco tiempo no podría hacer aquello, pues el chico comenzaba a pesar demasiado para él.

- ¿Una pesadilla? – le preguntó a Wyatt, que observaba la escena un poco apartado. Su hermano asintió. Leo a veces soñaba con su madre. No eran sueños malos, en realidad, salvo que cuando se despertaba, ella no estaba. En esos momentos necesitaba ver a Chris para comprobar que él no se había ido también. El niño debía de haberse quedado dormido en casa de Wyatt y al despertar no vio su casa, ni a su padre.

- Estoy aquí. Sh, sh. Ya está, ya está. – dijo mientras le mecía. Al rato Leo dejó de llorar y se frotó los ojos.

- ¿Tengo un hermanito? – preguntó entonces el niño. – Sé que te dije que no quería una niña, pero en realidad me da igual si es una hermanita. Las niñas no son tan malas, y le puedo enseñar a que le gusten mis cosas y no las muñecas – parloteó Leo, que había cambiado su humor completamente. Chris sonrió por el contraste, pero le hubiera gustado que la temida pregunta tardara un poco más en llegar.

- Ya sabes que aun va a tardar un poquito. De todas formas, hay algo que te quiero decir. Vete a tu cuarto, ahora subo y hablamos.

- ¡Pero si no he hecho nada malo! - dijo Leo, entre triste y asustado. "Vete a tu cuarto, ahora subo y hablamos" a veces se traducía por "vete a tu cuarto, ahora subo y te castigo".

- Ya lo sé, campeón. No es eso. Es que quiero hablar con el tío.

- Ah. Sube a despedirte antes de orbitar, tito. – dijo Leo, y corrió escaleras arriba. Wyatt y Chris se quedaron unos segundos mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Chris? ¿Ha habido algún problema?

Wyatt, y en realidad todo el que hubiera estado cerca de Chris en los últimos meses, sabía lo mucho que deseaba adoptar.

- No, en realidad no. Es que… ha habido un cambio.

Y le contó lo que había pasado. Lo de Nick escapándose, la historia de los dos hermanos, todo. Cuando acabó, Wyatt le miró con una expresión extraña.

- Así que al final vas a hacerme tío otra vez…¡por partida doble!

- ¿Crees que he hecho bien?

- Claro. Por lo que me cuentas, ni siquiera lo dudaste. Además, ¡así no tengo que cambiar pañales! Aun recuerdo lo inútil que eras cuando había que cambiar a Leo…

Christopher sonrió. Por alguna razón veía la reacción de su hermano como referente: si él se lo tomaba bien, entonces no habría ningún problema. Había hecho lo correcto.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato. Chris repetía una y otra vez cada detalle de los pocos que sabía de los chicos, hasta el punto de resultar pesado, pero a Wyatt no le importaba. Finalmente su hermano recordó que había dejado a su familia sin noticias, y que le creían fuera sólo por un momento, así que se despidió. Subió al cuarto de su sobrino tal como le había pedido y le hizo cosquillas antes de irse. Wyatt pensó que aquello no le valdría con los gemelos, pues ya estaban algo mayores…Pensó, divertido, que los hijos de Chris iban a ser mayores que los suyos, pese a que Christopher era el hermano menor.

Cuando Wyatt se fue Chris subió a hablar con su hijo. El niño estaba leyendo, tumbado sobre la cama. Cuando le oyó entrar cerró el libro y se sentó, mirándole con toda su infantil atención.

- Tengo que decirte algo. Tienes que prometerme que me vas a escuchar hasta el final antes de…

- ¡No vas a traerme un hermanito! – exclamó Leo, con incredulidad.

- …ANTES de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

"Siempre, siempre me interrumpe" pensó Chris, dispuesto a no enfadarse pasara lo que pasara.

- Ups. – soltó Leo y se llevó la mano a la boca e hizo un gesto como de cremallera. Chris sonrió.

- Si vas a tener un hermanito, pero no es exactamente lo que pensabas. Vas a tener dos.

- ¿Dos?

Leo pareció tardar un tiempo en reflexionar sobre si eso era bueno o malo. Debió de pensar que estaba bien, porque no dijo nada, aunque se le veía un tanto sorprendido. No entendía por qué de pronto eran dos. Cuando vio que aceptaba la idea con más o menos éxito, Chris procedió a contarle el resto de la historia, aunque omitió los datos más horribles del pasado de los chicos. Sí le dijo que necesitaban un padre, porque nunca habían tenido uno. Cuando terminó de contarle todo, Leo guardó un silencio inusual en él.

- Así que ahora seré el hermano pequeño

Fue lo primero que dijo. Chris supuso que hasta cierto punto era normal que aquella fuera la primera conclusión que el niño extrajera.

- Sí, campeón.

- ¡Pues no quiero!

Chris frunció el ceño. "Bueno, está bien que exprese su opinión. Aunque no es necesario gritar".

- Sé que es extraño, y que no te lo esperabas. Yo tampoco, pero cuando les vi supe que tenía que ser así…

- ¡Pues yo no lo supe! Y aquí somos dos, papá, aunque parece que lo has olvidado.

Eso dolió, porque entendía su punto. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía por qué consultar sus decisiones con su hijo. Sólo que él no era de esa clase de padres que responden con un "Es así porque yo lo digo".

- No lo he olvidado, por eso te lo estoy diciendo, campeón.

- Sí, pero no me has pedido permiso.

- Es que no tengo por qué hacerlo, Leo. Me gustaría contar con tu apoyo, pero no voy a dejar que un niño de ocho años decida si adopto a mis hijos o no. No voy a dejar que lo decida nadie.

- ¡Tu hijo soy yo, y no ellos!

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho esta mañana? ¿Eso de que querer a otros no va a hacer que te quiera menos? Que Nick y Peter sean mis hijos no va a hacer que tú dejes de serlo.

- ¡Nick y Peter! ¡Ya son "Nick" y "Peter"! Di mejor matón uno y matón dos, papá, porque voy a ser su puching ball.

- ¿Puchin qué?

- Puching ball. Su saco de boxeo.

- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué no te traten bien? ¡Van a adorarte! ¿No ves que vas a ser su hermanito? ¿Acaso tú pensabas tratarle mal cuando iba a ser un bebé?

- No, pero yo no soy como ellos. La gente de los orfanatos es mala. Serán delincuentes o algo peor. ¡No quiero que unos idiotas así estén en casa!

Chris recorrió en un paso la distancia que les separaba, puso de pie a su hijo y le dio tres fuertes azotes. Leo le miró con rencor en un primer momento, pero luego suspiró, y pareció más calmado. Chris le observó, esperando que dijera algo, y en ese tiempo se calmó un poco él también, y relajó la expresión de su rostro. Como Leo permanecía en silencio, fue él quien habló:

- ¿Entiendes por qué te he pegado?

- Porque he dicho "idi…y lo que sigue". – respondió Leo, mirando al suelo.

- No, o sea sí, eso no ha estado bien, pero no ha sido sólo por eso.

Leo le miró con cara de no entender. Christopher se sentó, y sentó a Leo encima, que parecía aliviado de que no hubiera más azotes.

- Hijo, esos chicos lo han pasado muy mal. Piensa por un momento que tú no hubieras tenido papá, y que te llevaran a un sitio con otros niños, esperando que alguien te adopte y te lleve a su casa. Pero ese alguien no llega. Eso les ha pasado a Nick y a Peter, campeón. No han hecho nada malo ¿entiendes? No son delincuentes ni se merecen tu desprecio. No puedo obligarte a que les quieras, aunque estoy seguro de que lo harás, pero lo que no voy a dejar es que les hagas daño.

- ¡Pero si yo no les he hecho daño!

- Con las palabras – explicó Chris con paciencia.- Si hubieras dicho eso delante de ellos, les habrías hecho daño.

Leo lo meditó durante unos instantes. Para su padre parecía importante que él no considerara malos a aquellos chicos. En realidad, no le habían hecho nada aun, así que decidió darles una oportunidad.

- Está bien. No volveré a decirlo. ¡Pero mi cuarto me lo quedo yo!

Chris sonrió, y le revolvió el pelo.

- Claro que sí.

Pero eso le recordó que tenía que adaptar una habitación para ellos. O quizá dos, y les preguntaría si querían dormir juntos o separados. Tenía habitaciones suficientes, aunque no estaban con el mobiliario adecuado para un adolescente. Iba a ser un mes muy ajetreado, e iba a tener muchas cosas que comprar.

* * *

Descubrió que Leo era una gran ayuda para amueblar la habitación de los chicos. Chris había pensado comprar algunos posters, y tal vez algo de música, pero Leo le disuadió.

- Los chicos mayores tienen gustos muy raros, papá – le dijo. – Y todos son diferentes. Puede que les pongas un poster de algo que no les gusta. Mejor espera a preguntarles. Hasta entonces, cómprales un móvil, una cama y una mesa que no tengan colores de niña. Con eso no te puedes equivocar.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. No necesitó comprar camas, puesto que ya tenía, pero sí compró una mesa grande para cada uno, y las puso en dos cuartos diferentes, por si prefería tener cada uno su espacio. Y compró el mejor móvil, según el encargado de la tienda. Compró dos iguales, en un color bastante neutro. Cada detalle le preocupaba. Quería que todo fuera perfecto.

También haría falta ropa. Aunque ya tuvieran, daba igual. Él quería regalarles algo. Y como no sabía qué les gustaba, decidió que sería ropa, ya que había visto, más o menos, como vestían. Peter vestía como él, así que en una de sus muchas conversaciones de aquellas semanas con el director, le pidió la talla del chico y llenó un armario básicamente con camisetas y vaqueros. El chico, Nick, era más complicado, pero como los vaqueros son algo universal, también le compró.

Tuvo que hacer una visita más al centro, y ésta vez le dijo al director si Leo podía ir con él. Iba a conocer "oficialmente" a sus muchachos, y quería que el niño estuviera presente. Entonces el señor Wright acordó que podían verse en un parque cercano al edifico: así estarían en un ambiente más relajado, y no habría problema en que Leo estuviera. Por fin, el día llegó.

Cuando Leo y él llegaron al parque, el señor Wright ya estaba allí, con los dos chicos. Chris tomó a su hijo de la mano, y se acercó a los muchachos con cierta inseguridad. Ya les habían informado de que les iba a adoptar, pero era imposible decir si la idea les gustaba o no. El señor Wright hizo las presentaciones de rigor, y luego les dejó algo de intimidad. La situación se puso tensa y silenciosa, pero de nuevo Leo fue de gran utilidad, al relajar el ambiente con unas simples palabras:

- ¿Quién es Nick y quién es Peter?

- Peter – respondió uno de ellos, alzando la mano con una sonrisa.

- Nick – dijo el otro, pero sin sonreír.

- ¿Sois iguales, iguales? – preguntó el niño con incredulidad, como si tratara de buscar en ellos algo diferente.

- Bueno, somos muy parecidos. Pero quien nos conoce mucho puede ver algunas diferencias. Yo soy más delgado ¿ves? – dijo Peter. Estaba claro que era el más cordial de los dos.

Chris prestó atención. Era cierto que, si uno miraba fijamente, podía ver Peter estaba más delgado. Pero el director le había dicho que usaban la misma talla, así que no podía ser por mucho. Como sabía las penurias físicas por las que había pasado Peter, lo achacó a eso. Lo cierto es que ni aun sabiendo aquél destalle habría podido distinguirles.

- Yo no tengo un gemelo – respondió Leo. – Tiene que ser guay. ¿Os leéis la mente?

En ese momento, sorprendiéndoles a todos, Nick rió. Aun sin conocerle mucho Chris adivinó que no era algo que hiciera a menudo. Le encantó el sonido, hacia el que chico pareciera más joven y desenfadado.

- Sólo porque Peter es muy predecible. No siento lo que él siente, ni nada de eso. Empatía gemela 0.

Chris sonrió. Aquello marchaba bien. Pero entonces Nick vio su sonrisa y se puso serio. En seguida apartó la mirada. "No le caigo bien" pensó Chris.

Se sentaron, y comenzaron a hablar. Chris había temido ese momento, porque no sabía qué podía decir, pero con Leo allí todo fue fácil. El niño tapaba los silencios y llevaba el peso de la conversación. En un determinado momento Peter llamó su atención.

- Oye, Chris, ¿puedo ir a comprar algo? Hay una pastelería ahí mismo.

- Claro. – Christopher buscó el monedero en su bolsillo, pero Peter le interrumpió.

- No, yo tengo dinero. El señor Wright nos lo ha dado.

- Pues guárdatelo. Yo te lo compro.

- No hace falta.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo. Toma.

- No quiero que piense que quiero aprovecharme – dijo Peter tímidamente. Nick no había hablado en todo el rato.

- En primer lugar, no me llames de usted. Y en segundo lugar, no digas tonterías. Si quiero invitarte, te invito.

- Claro, tonto – intervino Leo – A mí me compra lo que quiero, cuando puede. Y siempre puede – añadió con una risita.

Chris sonrió. En realidad, aparte del hecho de que no tenía problemas económicos, Leo no solía pedir muchas cosas. No se imaginaba que una declaración tan inocente pudiera desencadenar lo que desencadenó.

- Pero es que él es tu padre – respondió Nick de manera cortante. – A nosotros no tiene por qué comprarnos nada.

- ¡Nick! – masculló Peter, aunque parecía pensar lo mismo, a juzgar por su expresión.

- Pero… vais a ser mis hermanos – dijo Leo. Parecía pelearse con las palabras, como si le costase decir lo que iba a decir. – Es mi papá, pero yo lo comparto. Si vais a ser mis hermanos él tiene que ser vuestro padre.

Chris se sintió muy orgulloso de su hijo, y algo conmovido también. Con su inocencia, había hablado mejor de lo que pudiera haberlo hecho él. Pero a Nick no pareció bastarle.

- No vamos a ser hermanos, niño – respondió, usando de nuevo aquél tono frío y duro.

- Nick, basta ya. No hay por qué ser desagradable – dijo Peter.

- Seré desagradable si quiero. Y si no le gusta ya sabe lo que hay. Así no perdemos el tiempo yendo a su casa.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se alejó de ellos. Se apoyó contra un árbol cercano. El señor Wright estaba por allí, pero en ese momento no se le veía.

- Discúlpale – dijo Peter – Está convencido de que esto… no va a funcionar, así que no quiere implicarse.

- ¿Y tú? ¿También crees que no va a funcionar? – preguntó Chris.

- Yo…Usted… tú eres amable, Chris, y tu hijo es muy simpático, pero he salido y vuelto a entrar demasiadas veces de ese orfanato. Mi hermano lo ha hecho menos veces, y aun así ya sabe lo que hay ahí fuera para nosotros: nada.

- Sí que hay algo – dijo Leo, que odiaba que le dejaran fuera de la conversación. – Estamos nosotros, aquí, con vosotros y…

- ¿¡Dónde está Nick!? – preguntó Peter de pronto, alarmado. Chris miró hacia el lugar donde estaba el chico unos momentos atrás, pero había desaparecido. Se puso de pie rápidamente y le buscó con la mirada, pero nada. Alertó al señor Wright y se pusieron a buscarle. Peter les guió hacia los lugares hacia donde podía haber ido su hermano. Una cosa estaba clara: no habría vuelto al orfanato. El señor Wright temía que hubiera vuelto a escaparse. Con Peter no había problema: uno podía fiarse, dejarlo sólo, pero con Nick era distinto.

Entonces, varios minutos después, Leo creyó verle doblando una esquina. Echó a correr para que no se escapara, pero se detuvo ante un semáforo, para alivio de Chris.

- Lo siento, papá. No he podido alcanzarle.

- Nada de eso, campeón. Has hecho muy bien en detenerte. Ya sabes que no debes cruzar sin mí, ni cuando el semáforo está en rojo.

Peter les miró con curiosidad, aunque sin decir nada. Chris notaba que a él sí le caía bien. Lamentaba no ser del agrado de su hermano. Siguieron buscando, y de nuevo fue Leo el que le vio primero. Echó a correr, dispuesto a no perderle ésta vez. Chris se sintió intranquilo, y quiso ir tras su hijo, pero se fijó en Peter, recordando que era asmático. "¿Cómo funciona esto?"

- Tú no corras – advirtió, por si acaso.- Yo voy tras ellos.

- ¿Por qué no puedo correr? – preguntó el chico.

- El señor Wright dice que tienes asma…

- Tengo inhalador. Corro todos los días. No soy un enfermo terminal, Chris. Si me noto fatigado, pararé. Hace tiempo que no sufro un ataque, de todas formas. Ahora vamos, antes de que los perdamos de vista. Mi hermano sabe cuidarse sólo, y cuando se canse de hacer el bobo volverá, supongo, pero puede que no sea muy amable con tu hijo, cuando se encuentren.

Peter echó a correr y Chris le siguió, vigilando cada poco la respiración del chico. Al rato se convenció de que no le iba a pasar nada. Chris se preguntaba cómo iba a llevar a Nick de vuelta al parque. Del señor Wright no había rastro, porque estaba buscando por otros sitios.

Mientras tanto, Leo había alcanzado a Nick, y le agarró de la chaqueta. Chris llegó justo a tiempo de ver cómo Nick le empujaba y le tiraba al suelo. Leo comenzó a llorar casi en el acto. Chris comprobó que no se había hecho nada, y le tomó en brazos hasta que se calmó. Al mismo tiempo, escuchó la breve conversación que se produjo entre los dos hermanos.

- Nick, ¿qué pasa contigo?

- ¡Vámonos!

- ¿Qué?

- Que nos vayamos, está claro que no nos va a adoptar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No…

- Tú lo piensas igual que yo. Ya tiene su familia perfecta, no nos necesita. Además, he empujado a su hijo. Ahora seguro que no nos quiere ver ni en pintura. Venga, vámonos. Daremos una vuelta por ahí, pero tranquilo, Pete-el-estirado, que luego volveremos al orfanato, a ver a dónde vamos a ir si no.

Peter, que en el fondo opinaba como Nick, pareció convencerse. Pero era una lástima. Chris parecía buen tipo, y además había accedió a adoptarle a los dos juntos…Sí, era una lástima. Se dispuso a marcharse con su hermano.

- ¡Alto ahí los dos! – intervino Chris, aun con Leo en brazos, ya sin llorar pero aun mimoso. – Nadie va a ir ningún sitio, porque todos vamos a volver al centro. Todos juntos y sin tonterías. Desde allí, pediremos que alguien llame al señor Wright al móvil para avisarle de que estás bien. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, y nadie va a hacer nada diferente ¿entendido?

Peter asintió, Nick no dijo nada, pero tampoco se fue. Ahora que su hermano estaba allí, haría lo mismo que él. El camino de vuelta fue silencioso. Chris bajó a Leo, que caminó a su lado. El niño echaba miradas furtivas a los dos hermanos, pero tampoco decía nada. Cuando llegaron al centro, Chris contó lo que había pasado, y un empelado buscó el número del director para llamarle y tranquilizarle. Chris acompaño a los chicos a su habitación, ya que además tenía curiosidad por verla. Le dijeron que, por ser los mayores, no dormían con los demás, pero sí compartían una para los dos. Chris les sondeó para ver si eso les gustaba, y gracias a Peter descubrió que preferirían tener una para ellos solos, así que tomó nota para la semana que viene, que es cuando los chicos entrarían a vivir con ellos.

Nick seguía con una actitud insoportable y Leo ya no se acercaba a él, como si temiera que fuera a empujarle. Entonces Chris recordó que Peter quería comer algo, y le dijo:

- Me fío de que tú no te escapes. ¿Quieres ir ahora a comprar algo?

Peter asintió.

- Podrías llevarte a Leo. No está muy lejos, y así os conocéis mejor. Además, si le llevas a una pastelería le harás feliz.

Peter entendió que Chris quería quedarse a solas con su hermano, aunque no entendía por qué. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, y convencido por la bondad que veía en esos ojos azul verdoso, asintió. A Leo también le gustó la idea y ésta vez Peter aceptó el dinero de Chris, porque no había forma de convencerle de que no era necesario. Se fue, con una sensación extraña. Sentía que el hecho de que le dejara al cuidado de Leo implicaba que, de alguna forma, confiaba en él. Nadie había confiado nunca en él, al menos no de esa forma tan sentida y poco racional.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Nick trató de salir de la habitación, de forma grosera, como si le diera asco permanecer en la misma estancia que Chris. Pero éste no le dejó, sino que le agarró del brazo para impedírselo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- A dónde me salga de los cojones.

- Pues que te salga quedarte aquí. Tenemos que hablar. No puedes irte y dejar tirada a la gente. Nos has preocupado.

- A ti sobretodo – bufó Nick, con sarcasmo.

- Sí, a mí sobretodo. Tu hermano ya está acostumbrado a que hagas eso, y lo que no entiendo es cómo lo aguanta.

- Déjame en paz. – la mención de su hermano le había hecho sentir mal.

- Te dejaré en paz cuando me escuches. No sé qué te he hecho para que me trates así, pero mi hijo no te ha hecho nada.

Nick sentía haberle empujado, el mocoso no le había caído mal aunque era muy preguntón, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

- Es un metomentodo, igual que tú. No esperes que yo te lama el culo como mi hermano. No pienso llamarte de "usted", ni hablar como si tuviera un palo metido ahí abajo.

- Y yo no pretendo eso, aunque sí te exijo un poco más de respeto.

- ¿Exiges? ¿Y quién eres tú para exigir nada?

- Tu padre – respondió Chris sin vacilación, y avanzó hacia él. La respuesta había sorprendido a Nick. Quizá por eso no reaccionó cuando Christopher le forzó a tumbarse sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Qué haces, loco?

- Castigarte – respondió. Iba a responder "darte unos azotes", pero en el último momento cambió de expresión, con el fin de no aumentar la vergüenza que el muchacho debía de estar sintiendo.

Y la sentía. Pero no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando Chris comenzó el castigo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

A Nick le habían dado azotes un par de veces en su vida, sus primeros no-padres adoptivos, a los que si parecía importarles al menos un poquito, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo de eso. No recordaba que fuera tan…humillante. Y doloroso, porque Christopher pegaba con fuerza. Sabía que no estaba tratando con su niño de ocho años, y si quería que el castigo sirviera de algo tendría que ser más duro.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Cuando Nick emitió el primer quejido, apenas audible, Christopher lo tomó como señal para empezar a regañarle.

- No puedes huir cada vez que tienes un problema o algo te desagrada.

- No huyo – masculló Nick.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Lo que has hecho hoy ha sido huir. "Oh, éste tío parece que quiere adoptarme, tengo miedo de que salga mal, mejor me voy y soy borde para que me deje en paz"

Había dado en el clavo, aunque al decirlo así sonaba ridículo y estúpido. A Nick se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no por los azotes, porque podía aguantar mucho más, sino por lo que esas palabras le hacían sentir. No estaba dispuesto a que Chris notara su debilidad.

- No he huido – repitió con orgullo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Oh, y supongo que tampoco has sido borde ¿verdad?

- Te hablado mejor de lo que te mereces, cabrón.

En ese momento, y tras dudar un segundo, Chris le bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos de un tirón, y siguió dando palmadas sobre un trasero ya rosado.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Nick apretó los dientes. Comenzaba a dolerle de verdad, y sin la protección de los pantalones era mucho peor. Había intentado impedirlo inútilmente, sujetándose la ropa, pero Chris era más fuerte y tenía ventaja al tenerle en la posición en la que le tenía. No podía creerse que estuviera en las rodillas de aquél idiota recibiendo unos azotes como un niño pequeño.

- Otra cosa que tenemos que tratar es tu vocabulario.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No quiero expresiones malsonantes, y por supuesto, no voy a permitir que me insultes.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Nick dejó salir unas lágrimas silenciosas, pero se obligó a no gritar, ni a llorar en voz alta. En algún momento aquél tipo se tenía que detener y él resistiría hasta entonces.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¿Ha quedado claro? – preguntó Chris, en vista del silencio del muchacho. Sólo recibió más silencio.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris sabía lo que el chico pretendía. Le estaba echando un pulso, manteniéndose impasible mientras durara el castigo. Chris no pensaba ceder, pero tampoco podía seguir así eternamente, porque su intención no era causarle un daño real. Quería doblegar al muchacho, no humillarle ni maltratarle. Así que le dio una oportunidad de hablar.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Nick lloraba a lágrima viva, pero estaba consiguiendo su objetivo de no quejarse en voz alta. Lo cierto es que le dolía mucho, y picaba, y ardía. El hecho de saber lo mucho que se merecía aquél castigo, y tanto otros que nunca le habían dado, no ayudaba. Cuando Chris le dio la oportunidad de decir algo, dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- Ya soy mayor para que me castiguen así.

- Ya eres mayor para escaparte,– le habló en un tono infantil que remarcaba sus palabras, y prosiguió.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Nick dejó escapar un gritito tras una palmada especialmente fuerte, y desde entonces le fue realmente difícil mantener a ralla el llanto.

- Ya eres mayor para decir palabrotas

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Y ya eres mayor para pelearte con otros niños.

- Siento lo de tu hijo – admitió Nick. Era lo único que sentía de corazón, o al menos lo único que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

- Está bien – respondió Chris, contento de haber avanzado un paso, y le dio un respiro. - ¿Qué hay de lo de escaparse? Lo de las palabrotas voy a hacer como que nadie te ha enseñado a hablar nunca adecuadamente, aunque no he visto que tu hermano sea un malhablado.

Nick guardó silencio.

- Respóndeme, Nick ¿Ha estado bien eso de irse dejándonos a mi y a tus hermanos tirados, y preocupados por ti?

A Nick le llegó muy hondo eso de "tus hermanos".

"¿Y si resulta que en verdad este tipo me ve como a su hijo?"

No, aquello no podía ser. Puede que tuviera buenas intenciones, pero de ahí a quererle había un paso. Además, se cansaría de él, como todo el mundo. Y jamás le perdonaría que hubiera empujado a su hijo, al de verdad. Dispuesto a ser fuerte, no respondió. Christopher suspiró y retomó el castigo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¿Ha estado bien huir así?

Silencio.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¿Ha estado bien?

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¡No, por supuesto que no ha estado bien! – gritó Nick, al final, y rompió a llorar sonoramente, dándole igual su edad, dándole igual sus intentos de ser fuerte, dándole igual todo. Lo que sentía era una mezcla de dolor en el trasero (y eso constituía una gran parte de eso que sentía), un dolor emocional, y culpabilidad.

Christopher suspiró, y le incorporó, sentándole con cuidado en su regazo. El chico se tapó la cara con las manos, pero ya no podía contener sus sollozos, y lloraba de una forma desgarradora. Poco a poco, haciendo fuerza pero muy despacito, Christopher le apartó las manos de la cara y las puso rodeando su cuello, para después hacer el exactamente lo mismo con sus propias manos. Al principio Nick se mostró pasivo, pero luego, de repente, apretó mucho el abrazo, agarrándolo con mucha fuerza mientras sus sollozos aumentaban de intensidad. Chris apenas podía respirar, pero ni por asomo se le hubiera ocurrido separarse de él. Le frotó la espalda con una mano y le acarició el pelo con la otra. Empezó a susurrarle cosas suaves, y a repetir "Ya está, ya está" como un mantra. Nick no dejó de llorar, pero sí dejó de temblar un poco. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hueco del hombro de Chris, y le había llenado de lágrimas. En ese momento Nick sintió que no quería salir de ese hueco nunca. Que estaba ahí hecho expresamente para él, para la forma de su cabeza. Y que aquellos brazos estaban hechos para abrazarle. Cuando se sintió capaz de hablar, aun sin separarse de Chris ni un milímetro, susurró:

- Lo siento. Siento haber empujado a tu hijo, eso es lo que más siento de todo. Los otros chicos me han tratado a empujones toda mi vida y sé lo que se siente.

- Eh, ya está. Estás perdonado ¿vale? Leo te ha perdonado también. No es rencoroso, y él también tiene mucho genio.

Nick se aplastó más contra él como toda respuesta, y continuó.

- También siento haberte insultado. Tú no me has insultado a mí en ningún momento, a pesar de que parece que no he dejado de intentarlo.

Chris pensó bien su respuesta, mientras acariciaba inconscientemente el pelo de Nick como hacía con el de Leo. Nick lo tenía rizado, así que se prestaba mucho más a enredar en él sus dedos con ternura.

- Soy tu padre, Nick. Y no por lo que vayan a decir unos papeles, cuando un juez tenga a bien firmarlos, sino porque lo siento. Porque lo sentí desde que me miraste en la entrada, hace casi un mes. Soy tu padre, y nunca te voy a insultar. Y si lo hago, perdóname, porque no lo estaré diciendo en serio.

Nick emitió un sonido, que podía ser tanto un intento de risa como un sollozo.

- He tenido otros padres. Cuando destrozaba sus muebles preguntando por mi hermano, de pronto dejaban de serlo.

- Yo no. Nunca. Nunca dejaré de serlo. Y ya no tienes que preguntar por tu hermano, porque él va a estar contigo. Y nadie va a separaros.

Chris no se esperaba que aquellas palabras le hicieran volver a llorar como un histérico. Le sostuvo y le abrazó hasta que volvió a calmarse, preguntándose qué le había hecho reaccionar así.

- ¿Y si es él el que se cansa de mí? ¿Y si es él el que se harta de que le hable mal, y de que me vaya todo el tiempo?

- Conozco a tu hermano de un solo día, y ya te puedo asegurar que jamás haría eso. Habéis pasado por tantas cosas que estáis más unidos que cualquier hermano, y eso que la hermandad ya es de por sí un vínculo poderoso. Te lo digo yo, que tengo dos. Melinda te va a caer bien en seguida, y a Wyatt es imposible no quererle.

- ¿Les voy a conocer? – preguntó con inseguridad.

- No, voy a tenerte encerrado en una mazmorra oculto del mundo y de los rayos del sol. ¡Claro que vas a conocerles! La semana que viene, en cuando vengas a casa. Estoy seguro de que van a preparar algo. Y tienes una buena colección de primos, abuelos, y tías abuelos. La familia Haliwell es muy numerosa.

- Haliwell. Tíos. Me gusta como suena. – respondió Nick, suspirando. En algún punto había dejado de llorar, y ahora sólo estaba cansado, de tantas emociones y convulsiones. Sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse "¿Es esa mi familia?" Era fácil pensando estando así, abrazado, pero tenía miedo de separarse y que el sueño se desvaneciera. Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Chris continuó hablando, pues había visto que eso calmaba al chico. Sabía que lloraba por mucho más que por el castigo, aunque no dudaba de que había dejado bien grabado en el trasero del muchacho lo que no iba a consentir.

- No voy a dejarte, Nicholas. NI a ti ni a tu hermano. Los cuatro vamos a ser una familia.

- Yo…intentaré no volver a escaparme.

- ¿Intentarás?

- Soy realista – respondió Nick. Chris lo dejó estar, algo divertido por la naturalidad del muchacho. Viendo que ya estaba tranquilo, hizo por separarse de él. El chico protestó débilmente.

- Sólo voy a subirte el pantalón – dijo Chris, y el rostro de Nick se puso más o menos del mismo color que su trasero. Quería morirse de la vergüenza. Ni siquiera trató de colocarse la ropa él mismo, sino que dejó que Chris lo hiciera, y volvió a enterrar la cabeza en su hombro, dispuesto más que nunca a no sacarla de ahí nunca.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – pidió Nick.

- ¿El qué? ¿Subirte la ropa?

- No, bajármela. Pegarme.

- Lo intentaré.

- ¿Intentarás? – preguntó Nick, reconociendo el patrón en las frases.

- Soy realista. Y sé, por lo que me han dicho y por lo que he visto, que no puedes evitar meterte en líos. Y si te metes en líos, tengo que castigarte.

Nick gruñó, pero hasta cierto punto le gustaba el trato. Significaba "No voy a dejarte hacer lo que quieras" y eso se podía traducir en "Lo que hagas me importa" y en "Ahora tu única preocupación tiene que ser obedecerme, porque yo no voy a ir a ningún sitio, así que vas a tener una familia".

Siguieron abrazados un rato más, aunque Chris empezaba a no sentir las piernas. El chico debía pesar unos sesenta y cinco kilos y ese peso durante la media hora que debían llevar así, más el tiempo que había durado el castigo, empezaba a pasar factura. Aun así, no se habría movido ni un milímetro de no ser porque se dio cuenta de algo. Se separó un poco para mirar a Nick.

- ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto?

- Tranquilo, él no se escaparía. Nos habrá oído, y habrá decidido dejarnos espacio.

Christopher guardó silencio por un momento. Le gustaba ese nuevo Nick, comunicativo y razonable. Y pudo ver que en los ojos del chico ya no había ese desagrado inicial que había percibido.

- ¿Y no te importa?

Chris suponía que le daría mucha vergüenza que otros supieran que le había dado unos azotes, y por eso había mandado fuera a Leo y a Nick, imaginándose cómo iba a acabar aquello.

- ¿Qué nos haya oído? No. Así me ahorro tener que contarle. Mi hermano me ha visto desnudo, me ha visto llorando, y ha visto como otros chicos me daban una paliza. Si combinas las tres cosas, esto no ha sido muy diferente. Aunque con él delante, seguramente no te habría pedido disculpas.

Aquellos suscitó muchas preguntas en Chris, que tuvo que ordenarlas en su mente para ver cuál hacía primero.

- ¿Qué otros chicos? Antes también has dicho que te empujaban. ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué?

- Chicos mayores, antes de irse, cuando yo era pequeño. Me pegaban por…lo que yo soy.

- ¿Lo que tú eres? – Christopher no lo entendía. Entonces se le encendió una bombillita en la cabeza, y buscó la forma delicada de preguntar. - ¿Eres…eres gay?

Nick estalló en carcajadas. Fue como el sonido que había escuchado en el parque, sólo que mucho más tiempo. Christopher estaba encantado, aunque estaba esperando una respuesta.

- No. No, no. Nada de eso. ¿Hubiera importado?

- En absoluto. Pero, entonces, ¿qué es lo que eres?

- Un empollón – respondió Nick, aun sonriendo por la ocurrencia de Christopher.

- ¿Un empollón? ¿Tú? No …

- No lo parezco, sí ya sé. Peter sí, pero soy yo el de las buenas notas.

- ¿Y él? – preguntó Chris con curiosidad.

- Él es el que lo intenta. Estudia mucho, pero no vale para eso.

Christopher estaba deseando saber cosas sobre sus chicos. No sabía cuánto iba a durar ese episodio comunicativo de Nick, así que decidió aprovecharlo.

- Y ¿para qué vale, según tú?

- Para el arte. La música, los libros, el teatro. Mejor no le dejes un pincel, pero para todo lo demás, es un genio.

Chris almacenó esa información con orgullo. "Un hijo con talento artístico, y otro con talento para los estudios". Tras un momento, Nick siguió hablando:

- Si nos adoptas…

- …CUANDO os adopte…

- …¿te enfadarás con él?

- ¿Con Peter?

- Sí. ¿Te enfadarás con él sí, ya sabes, no saca buenas notas y eso?

- No, claro que no. Tiene que dar lo mejor de sí mismo, es lo único que pido. Todo lo demás, son números sobre un papel.

- Eso es muy…razonable. ¿Le dejarás cantar e ir a teatro? Encontraremos un trabajo para pagarlo…

- Le apuntaré a clases si quiere, pero se las pagaré yo, por supuesto.

Chris se dio cuenta de que, de alguna forma, estaban haciendo planes. Aquello era todo un avance, significaba que Nick empezaba a verlos como una familia.

- No es necesario. Tres hijos son muchos, y es mucho dinero y…

- Y yo lo tengo. Así que le apuntaré hasta a danzas regionales, si es lo que quiere Peter. Pero, ¿qué es lo que te gusta a ti?

Nick había estado hablando únicamente de los gustos de su hermano.

- No importa. Es una tontería.

Chris vio que Nick se avergonzaba, y sintió curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó, animándole.

- Me gusta cocinar.

- ¿Cocinar?

- ¡Sí! Siempre estoy con Fala, la cocinera cuando…

- ¿Cuándo qué? – preguntó Chris, al ver que se había detenido de repente.

- Cuando no me gusta alguna clase – dijo bajito.

- ¿Haces pellas para ir a la cocina? – preguntó con más incredulidad que disgusto.

- Sí. – admitió Nick, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Muy a menudo?

- Casi todos los días – murmuró en voz tan baja que casi no se le oía.

- Y aun así sacas buenas notas. No sé si felicitarte por talentoso, o regañarte por caradura. – comentó Chris, divertido.

- Lo primero suena bien – murmuró Nick.

- A mi madre también le gusta mucho cocinar. Es chef. – le reveló Chris – Y a mí también me gusta.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Nick contento de tener algo en común con él.

Chris asintió, pero se puso serio un momento para añadir:

- Me encanta que te guste la cocina, y buscaremos la forma de que puedas hacerlo tanto como quieras, pero no puedes faltar a clase. Aunque se te de bien. Da igual. ¿De acuerdo?

Nick dijo que sí con la cabeza, y ambos guardaron silencio. Por fin, se separaron, aunque fue un movimiento natural porque ambos sentían calor. Nick estaba muy cansado, y reprimió a duras penas un bostezo. Chris suponía que era por la azotaina, el llanto, y por las emociones del día en general.

- Hay otra cosa que te quiero preguntar – dijo Chris, y Nick se giró para mirarle, a la escucha. – Antes has dicho….que si hubiera estado tu hermano no me habrías pedido disculpas. ¿Por qué?

- Por orgullo, supongo. No sé. Sólo me conozco, y sé que no lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Siempre eres tan sincero? – preguntó Chris, admirado.

- No tiene sentido mentir. Aunque creo que a veces debería callarme algunas cosas. En ese sentido, tengo que aprender de Peter. No es un mentiroso, pero sí muy reservado. Aunque no lo parezca. En realidad, estamos al revés. Yo alejo a la gente sí, pero soy mucho más…sociable. Peter le cae bien a todo el mundo, pero es más cerrado que una concha. A veces parece que sólo habla con sus libros.

"Interesante" pensó Chris. Aquél día había aprendido mucho de sus dos nuevos chicos.

Abrieron la puerta del cuarto, y en un salón común que estaba a la derecha encontraron a Peter, que estaba jugando con un Leo cubierto de chocolate.

- Le he dado pastel, espero que no te importe.

- En absoluto, pero, ¿se lo ha comido, o se ha bañado en él? – preguntó, riendo. – Anda ven, campeón. Ven que te limpie.

Chris sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió los alrededores de la boca de Leo. Mientras tanto, observó el intercambio de miradas entre Peter y Nick. Tal vez sí se leían la mente, después de todo, porque Peter dijo, en voz alta:

- Bueno, pues parece que al final si vas a adoptarnos ¿no?

- Nunca he pensado en dejar de hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3: Sí, quiero

Después de su "charla" con Nick, todo fue más fácil, y a la vez más complicado. Peter y Nick querían hablar a solas, pero no podían mientras Chris y Leo siguieran allí. Por otra parte, el ambiente, aunque agradable, era algo tenso. ¿Cómo actúas delante de quienes van a ser tu familia, pero al mismo tiempo son casi desconocidos? Sin embargo, la llegada del señor Wright, furioso, acabó con el dilema. Le estuvo gritando a Nick durante al menos treinta minutos, y Chris no podía evitar sentirse culpable: al fin y al cabo, el chico había estado con él cuando se escapó.

Despedirse fue más difícil de lo que hubiera cabido esperar. Chris casi se había olvidado de que aquello era sólo una visita, y de que los chicos irían a su casa en una semana. Sintió el impulso de llevárselos con él, pero las cosas no se hacían así. Antes, según le dijeron, los chicos se entrevistarían con un agente social, que les visitaría también cuando ya estuvieran viviendo con Chris para ver que todo marchaba bien.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Nick le contó a Peter lo que había pasado, y por qué había pasado de querer alejar a Chris a desear fervientemente que no se alejara. Peter se calló lo que pensaba, como solía hacer, pero se alegró por su hermano. Realmente le extrañaba que su hermano el independiente, el duro, el fuerte, el orgulloso, se hubiera dejado dar unos azotes como un niño pequeño. Si no lo hubiera oído él mismo cuando iba a entrar a la habitación que ambos compartían, no se lo hubiera creído cuando su hermano se lo contó. Pero algo tendría que haber hecho aquél hombre, algo tendría que haber dicho, para llegar al corazón de su hermano, enterrado bajo capas de miedo y rencor.

Dos días después de la visita de Christopher y Leo, llegó el momento de la entrevista. Peter y Nick eran ya casi unos expertos con los de asuntos sociales. Sabían que por lo general era gente buena, las mujeres cariñosas y los hombres serios. En aquella ocasión fue una mujer, y les entrevistó por separado. Nick ya la conocía: era la señora Milles, que había llevado su último intento de adopción, que duró el record de un día. La mujer estaba casi predispuesta contra él, ya que conocía algunas de sus peores facetas. Aun así, hizo bien su trabajo. Tras algunas preguntas, sugerencias, puestas al día y demás, la mujer le preguntó:

- Bien Nicholas. Ya no tiene sentido hablarte como un niño. Sabes que eres menor de edad, y que si no estás a cargo del centro, tienes que estar con una familia. ¿Te gusta la idea de vivir con el señor Haliwell?

Nick, pese a haber moderado un poco sus modales habituales, no había estado muy correcto durante toda la entrevista. Aun así, se tomó en serio la pregunta, y la meditó.

- Si digo que no, ¿me obligará a irme con él de todos modos?

- Yo no diría "obligar", pero si el centro le considera un padre apto, sí, tendrás que irte con él. ¿Es que no quieres?

Nick sabía que tendría que irse a dónde le dijeran, salvo que consiguiera convencer a "los que mandaban" de que Chris no era un buen tipo. Era una táctica que nunca le había funcionado, porque achacaban todo lo que decía (o inventaba) sobre los candidatos a padres a su deseo de permanecer con su hermano. Pero como esa vez iban a adoptarles a los dos, y ya tenía 16 años, tal vez lo que él dijera importara de verdad. Si echaba pestes sobre Chris no le obligarían a ir con él, y ni siquiera tendría que inventarse nada: bastaría con exagerar lo que había sucedido durante su visita. Podría decir que le maltrató, y que tenía miedo de que fuera alguien como los que habían maltratado a Peter. Nick supo en ese momento que podía hacerlo, pero no quiso. En primer lugar, creía firmemente que Christopher era una buena persona. En segundo lugar, sabía diferenciar un castigo de un maltrato. Y en tercer lugar, Christopher le había hecho pensar que tal vez en el mundo quedara una oportunidad para él. Y, si la dejaba pasar por miedo a que saliera mal, ¿quién sabe si vendría otra? Nick se había hecho a la idea de estar sólo, de valerse por sí mismo. Le daba miedo todo lo que implicaba depender de otra persona, y a la vez, lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba.

- Sí quiero. – respondió. – Quiero vivir con Christopher Haliwell.

* * *

Casi al mismo tiempo que Nick respondía a algunas preguntas en aquél despacho, Christopher mantenía una conversación igual de será con su hermano Wyatt.

- Hoy es el día en el que les entrevistan – le dijo, visiblemente inquieto.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? A ti ya te hicieron algunas preguntas, y te consideraron apto. Te has pasado dos meses demostrando que eres un buen candidato para adoptar, y el último mes lo has estado preparando todo para cambiar un bebé por dos gemelos.

- ¿Sabes? Dicho así, suena hasta algo malo. No he cambiado a nadie por nadie. Aun no había adoptado a ningún bebé. – dijo Chris, frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, vale, lo que sea. A esa gente les encantas. ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? ¿Crees que ellos no quieran venir contigo o…?

Christopher guardó silencio un momento. Tenía un refresco en la mano, pero apenas lo había tocado. Jugueteó con la anilla de la lata. En realidad, había muchas, muchas cosas que le preocupaban. Como el asunto de la magia, y cómo iba a decírselo a sus nuevos hijos. O el hecho de no saber qué hacer con dos adolescentes. Pero eso podía esperar, porque en ese momento había una cosa resaltando por encima de lo demás.

- Yo…le pegué – confesó Chris, para el cuello de su camisa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Wyatt, que no estaba seguro de haberle oído bien, con esa vocecita débil que le había salido.

- Que le pegué. A Nick. Le di unos azotes.

- ¿Se lo merecía? – inquirió Wyatt, tras guardar silencio unos momentos.

- Sí – dijo Chris, firmemente – Sí, claro que sí. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

- Vale, vale, no te piques. Bueno, pues entonces, te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué te preocupa? Serás su padre ¿no? ¿Acaso porque sean adoptados vas a dejar de castigarles, dejando que hagan lo que quieran? No es el fin del mundo. Se portó mal. Le castigaste. Creo que es un sistema que entiende cualquiera, incluso tu hijo pequeño.

- Pero…¿y si él no lo ve así? ¿Y si le dice al de asuntos sociales que no se quiere venir conmigo? ¿Y si me odia?

- ¿Te odiaba cuando te fuiste? – le preguntó Wyatt. Chris les había contado muchas cosas sobre los gemelos: las aficiones de cada uno, que eran algo así como unos genios…Hablaba de ellos con orgullo, y con cariño, y hasta ese momento no había mostrado ninguna preocupación más allá de "¿Qué comida les gusta? Tendría que haberles preguntado". Wyatt no pensaba que la cosa hubiera salido mal.

- No – respondió Chris con una sonrisa. – De hecho estaba hasta simpático. Fue un cambio radical, te lo juro hermano. Me hizo sentir como que ya era…como que ya soy su padre.

- Pues ahí lo tienes.

Christopher sonrió, y le dio un sorbo a la coca-cola. Si, Wyatt tenía razón. Las cosas con Nick habían quedado perfectamente.

- ¿Qué hay del otro? ¿De Peter? – preguntó entonces Wyatt - ¿Te preocupa lo que él pueda decir en la entrevista?

- No. Creo que conectamos en seguida. Es un chico muy razonable, muy prudente y conciliador. Y se encariñó con Leo. – dijo Chris, sonriendo al recordar lo mucho que había costado sacar a Leo del orfanato, porque quería jugar un rato más con Peter. – No, lo que diga Peter no me preocupa.

Christopher no podía imaginarse lo equivocado que estaba al pensar así.

* * *

Cuando Nick acabó con la asistente social, fue el turno de Peter. El chico se mostró amable desde el primer momento, pero la señora Milles se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no daba ninguna información relevante. Parecía hablar de muchas cosas, pero no decía nada demasiado personal ni relevante. Sobretodo evitaba escrupulosamente el tema de su última adopción, pero nadie podía culparle de eso. Cuando le notó un poco más relajado, la asistente pasó a preguntarle sobre lo que les había reunido:

- ¿Qué opinas del señor Haliwell, Peter?

- Parece un buen hombre. Es bastante joven, en realidad, así que eso hace que sea más fácil entendernos.

- Sí, te saca sólo dieciséis años. ¿Crees que eso es un problema?

- No. Bueno, no lo sé. No tiene por qué serlo ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no. Entonces, ¿quieres vivir con él?

Peter guardó silencio. Pensó en Christopher, y en su reciente encuentro. Le vio mirar a Nick, buscar la mirada de Nick, perseguir a Nick, hablar en privado (y por lo visto castigar) a Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick. En cambio, el único momento en el que había mostrado interés por él había sido con el asunto del asma. "Se preocupa por mí, pero el que ocupa su mente es Nick" pensó. Siempre ocurría así, en realidad. También en el centro: Nick era el problemático, el conflictivo, y cuando no destacaba por eso lo hacía por sus notas, brillantes se miraran por donde se miraran. Él, en cambio, era el chico normal, ensimismado y de notas mediocres, que no destacaba ni buscaba destacar, al menos con su actitud. Lo que había hecho que Christopher se fijara en ellos había sido su cruce con Nick cuando este intentó escapar. Nick.

Nick, que necesitaba un padre.

Nick, que de pronto gritaba y de pronto sonreía.

Nick, que había echado por tierra su primera oportunidad de ser adoptado por él.

Nick, que no era en sí mismo un problema, sino que el problema lo tenía con los demás.

Él en cambio no era nada. ¿Qué era? ¿Para qué servía? ¿Quién se iba a fijar en él? Chris nunca le hubiera adoptado si no fuera "en el pack de Nick". Y eso era hasta bueno: significaba sólo indiferencia. En cambio, otros le consideraban tan horrible, tan roto, tan poco valioso, tan mal hijo, que….que…. Peter no podía ponerle un nombre a lo que le habían hecho sus últimos padres. Pero si se lo habían hecho a él, y no a Nick, que era el que gritaba y rompía cosas, es porque tendría que ser un ser realmente horrible. Él no quería que Christopher le adoptara y luego se diera cuenta de que no valía ni un céntimo. Estaba seguro de que Chris nunca se desquitaría con él hasta enviarlo al hospital, pero tal vez fuera peor. Tal vez lo devolviera, o se quedara con él por lástima. La lástima era el sentimiento que solía inspirar en la gente. Y él no quería eso. No quería ver como a Nick le querían mientras que él era un lastre. En el orfanato, tenía su sitio. En el orfanato, era normal no tener padre, y sentir que no te quieren. Pero no soportaría sentir eso fuera de allí.

- Peter, ¿quieres vivir con él? - repitió la asistente, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- No – contestó, y se hizo daño con la palabra, como si fuera veneno. Peter se levantó bruscamente, y se marchó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Ring ring

- ¡Papá, yo lo cojo! – gritó Leo, que estaba en el salón viendo los dibujos. Llegó hasta el teléfono y lo descolgó. - ¿Diga?

- Eh. Hola. Quisiera hablar con el señor Haliwell – dijo el señor Wright al otro lado del teléfono.

- Vale – respondió el niño. - ¡Papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Chris bajó las escaleras y cogió el teléfono. Levantó una ceja al ver la TV puesta, miró a Leo y le dio una palmada en el culo. El niño se llevó las manos a la espalda, pero en vez de salir corriendo se quedó al lado de su padre con carita triste mientras éste hablaba.

- ¿Diga?

- Buenos días señor Haliwell, soy Thomas Wright.

- Hola, señor Wright, ¿sucede algo?

- Me temo que sí.

Christopher se alarmó.

- ¿Están bien los chicos?

- Sí, perfectamente. Le llamo por el asunto del asistente social. Recordará que hoy tenían una entrevista.

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Uno de los chicos se ha marchado a la mitad, después de decir que no quería irse con usted. Lleva toda la mañana encerrado en su habitación. No sabemos lo que ha pasado…

- Pensé…que Nick querría venirse conmigo – dijo Christopher, totalmente conmocionado.

- Con Nick no ha habido ningún problema, señor Haliwell. Ha sido Peter.

Chris no podía creérselo. ¿Peter? ¿Por qué no iba Peter a querer ir con él? Chris pensó en el simpático muchacho. No había habido un solo momento en el que el chico mostrara alguna clase de desagrado o descontento hacia él. ¿Acaso se había equivocado? ¿Había percibido las cosas como no eran?

- No se preocupe, señor Haliwell. El proceso sigue adelante, pero pensamos que debía saberlo. Realmente no queremos forzar a los chicos, entiéndanos. Quizá lo mejor sea que venga usted en persona ésta tarde, para ver si podemos solucionarlo. Seguramente serán cosas de chicos…-

- Estaré allí a las cuatro – consiguió decir Chris, y se despidió. Colgó el teléfono y se quedó quieto como una estatua, blanco como al tiza. Finalmente, Leo tiró tímidamente de su manga, preocupado por la cara de su papá. Chris le acarició el pelo inconscientemente, aun pensando en lo que le habían dicho.

- Papi – por fin, la voz de su hijo devolvió a Peter al presente.

- Tengo que ir esta tarde a ver al señor Wright – le dijo a su hijo. – Anda, apaga la tele. Sabes que no puedes encenderla hasta que no recojas los juguetes. Además, vamos a comer.

- Sí – respondió su hijo, con voz apagada, y fue a cumplir la orden.

- Si me vuelves a desobedecer te daré más que una palmada, ¿entendido?

- Sí – respondió Leo de nuevo.

Chris intentó mostrarse animado con su hijo. No quería contarle que Peter no quería ir con ellos: el niño se llevaría una desilusión. Adoraba al muchacho. Después de comer llevó a Leo a casa de Melinda. Su hermana pequeña vivía fuera de la ciudad, pero una de las ventajas de poder orbitar es que no importan las distancias. Cuando se despidió de ella y mientras se dirigía al orfanato, recordó aquél futuro alternativo en el que Melinda era la única hija de Piper, y Wyatt y él no existían. Tenía que fiarse en ese punto de las palabras de sus padres, porque él no lo había vivido.

Cuando llegó al centro, todos los saludos y preliminares fueron para él un estorbo. Cuando tuvo frente a él al señor Wright, tuvo que preguntar:

- ¿Ha dicho Peter por qué lo ha hecho?

- No ha salido de su habitación. Ni siquiera deja entrar a su hermano. ¿Se le ocurre algún motivo por el que …?

- Ninguno – interrumpió Chris. – Pero me gustaría averiguarlo.

- Señor Haliwell, quiero aclararle que, si fueran más pequeños, éste incidente no hubiera tenido ninguna importancia. Pero ya van teniendo edad para tomar sus propias decisiones y, por el cariño que les tengo, no voy a forzarles a abandonar éste sitio si creo que tiene motivos para no querer hacerlo.

A Christopher le sorprendió oírle hablar así, pero le agradó que al director le preocupara el bienestar de los chicos. Entendía que le dijera aquello, aunque le molestara: tan sólo estaba defendiendo a los muchachos.

- Lo comprendo, señor Wright. ¿Podría hablar con él unos minutos?

- Bueno, puede intentarlo – respondió el director, tras meditarlo.

Se encaminaron hacia la habitación que compartían los gemelos. En la puerta estaba Nick, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la madera. Se levantó al verles y Chris puso una mano en su hombro, a modo de saludo.

- Hola, Chris. – dijo el chico. – Lleva horas ahí dentro…ya sabes, llorando. Mi hermano nunca llora. Es...la primera vez que llora así, desde que éramos pequeños. Yo….

Chris se dio cuenta de que Nick se sentía preocupado, impotente y algo asustado. Debía de ser cierto eso de que el chico no lloraba a menudo. Como no sabía qué decir para tranquilizarle, Chris le abrazó. Fue un abrazo rápido, lo hizo sin pensar, pero no esperaba que Nick se apartara. Hacía sólo dos días habían estado abrazados durante cerca de media hora. El rechazo le dolió, pero pensó que no era el momento de ocuparse de eso. Ya habría tiempo. Tocó la puerta del cuarto de los gemelos y le llegó una respuesta ahogada. Por el tono quejumbroso, se hacía evidente que Peter seguía llorando.

- Nick, te he dicho que te vayas.

- No soy Nick. Soy Christopher. ¿Me dejas pasar?

Chris estaba seguro de que le diría que no, pero tenía que preguntar. Se sorprendió mucho, tras varios segundos, le llegó la respuesta.

- Vale.

Se oyeron unos pasos que venían del otro lado, y el "click" del cerrojo que se descorría. Chris decidió que no pondría pestillo en sus habitaciones de casa. La puerta se abrió justo después, pero Peter se limitó a darse la vuelta y volver a la cama, donde se tumbó boca abajo en la misma posición que había tenido aquellas últimas horas.

- Cierra la puerta – le dijo a Chris, cuando pasó. Christopher le dedicó una mirada al señor Wright y otra a Nick, se encogió de hombros, y cerró.

Peter había escondido la cabeza tras los brazos, y seguía llorando. Chris cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado. Lentamente, estiró su mano y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, como esperando a que el chico se apartara igual que había hecho su hermano. Pero Peter se dejó acariciar. Cuando consideró que el chico estaba dispuesto a escucharle, Chris le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Peter se limitó a negar con la cabeza y continuó llorando. A Chris le conmovía mucho, parecía muy vulnerable.

- ¿Es que he hecho algo que te moleste?

Peter volvió a negar con la cabeza. Esta vez Chris lo interpretó como una negación. Peter intentó decir algo, pero su respiración agitada por los sollozos se lo impedía. Chris vio que hacía un esfuerzo por calmarse, y esperó. Nunca había sido muy paciente, pero logró aguantar hasta que el chico dijo:

- Tú no has hecho nada.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Peter le miró con sus ojos acuosos. Aquellos ojos claros que en su hermano podían expresar frialdad, eran puro sentimiento en ese momento. El chico se debatía interiormente. Había algo que quería hacer. Algo que necesitaba hacer, y que podía ser la respuesta que necesitaba. Armándose de valor, Peter se incorporó y se abrazó a Chris. Si Chris se hubiera apartado de él en aquél momento, Peter hubiera visto confirmadas sus inseguridades. Pero el hombre le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendido pero seguro de que era lo que debía hacer.

Al cabo de un rato, quizás un par de minutos, Peter se calmó. Dejó de llorar y se separó de él. Con cierta elegancia, se limpió las lágrimas. Sus gestos parecían decir "ya está, ya no hay más líquido que echar, me he quedado vacío". Tras esperar unos segundos, y ver que no iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo, Chris preguntó, con voz dulce, con el mismo tono con el que hablaba a su hijo más pequeño:

- ¿Me cuentas qué ha pasado?

Peter lo intentó. Le regaló un viaje al interior de su cabeza, pero con acceso limitado. Había puertas que cerraba conforme Christopher pedía paso. Pese a sus reservas, Peter se expresaba muy bien, parecía tener un don para la palabra y usaba un lenguaje muy emotivo, así que Christopher pudo hacerse una idea de cuáles eran más o menos los pensamientos del chico, al menos, los que le habían llevado a decir que no a la asistente.

- Sé que ahora dirás que no – decía Peter – y puede que seas sincero. Puede que ahora sientas que de verdad quieres tenerme contigo, que estés seguro de que es lo mejor. Pero te cansarás de mí. Lo harás. Cuando te des cuenta de cómo soy, cuando haga algo que te haga ver que no merezco la pena. Por eso he dicho que no. Me he adelantado, porque no podría soportar llegar a creer que somos una familia y que luego no seamos nada.

Después de escucharle durante más de cinco minutos, Christopher puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Peter y le miró fijamente. Sabía que no bastaría con negar todo lo que había dicho. Que no era cuestión de decir "estoy seguro de que te quiero a mi lado", porque el chico no estaba dudando eso. Estaba dudando el merecérselo. Estaba dudando que fuera para siempre. Y eso era algo que no estaba en manos de Christopher, porque requería fe. Peter tenía que confiar en él, y tener fe en que nunca, jamás, cambiaría de idea. Necesitaba tener fe en que los ojos de Chris veía la imagen correcta: que Peter no era un monstruo y que no se merecía nada malo. Entendió que al chico todo esto le venía de lo que aquellos desalmados le habían hecho. Dentro suyo se pensaba que, como le habían tratado como una mierda, entonces debía ser que lo era.

Contra eso, lo único que podía hacer, era ser sincero. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Chris respondió:

- Peter, ¿sabes por qué un padre quiere a su hijo? No es por su personalidad, ni por sus acciones, ni por sus sentimientos. No es por lo que logra o por lo que intenta, por lo que decide o por lo que aprende. Un padre quiere a su hijo por el hecho de que es su hijo. Le quiere sea listo o tonto, feo o guapo, rubio o moreno, estudioso o vago, tímido o abierto. Le quiere sea lo que sea y haga lo que haga. Cuando un bebé nace, un padre no le conoce. Sólo ve una cosita rosada (y manchada de sangre, por cierto) que le va a dejar sin dormir durante los próximos meses. Aun es un libro en blanco. El bebé no ha podido hacer nada, decir nada, pensar nada. Y sin embargo un padre ya le quiere. Eso es lo que yo sentí al veros. Sí, vi primero a tu hermano. Sí, fue él el que me llevó hasta ti. Pero fuiste tú el que me hiciste darme cuenta de que os quería. Puede que no lo entiendas. Mucha gente no lo entenderá. No entenderá que acabemos de conocernos y ya te quiera. Pero es precisamente por eso por lo que eres mi hijo, Peter. Eres mi libro en blanco. Mi bebé, aunque con rizos y metro ochenta. Te quiero por ti mismo. Te quiero por ti mismo y no por tu hermano, igual que le quiero a él de forma independiente. Sois gemelos, lo compartís todo, incluso sois genéticamente iguales. Pero la Naturaleza es sabia, e incluso así, cada uno es único. Te quiero, seas como seas. Por eso siempre te tendré a mi lado, a no ser que seas tú el que no quiera estarlo. Nada puede cambiar eso ¿entiendes? No hay nada que pueda descubrir, nada que puedas hacer, nada que hayas hecho, que me haga quererte menos. No se trata de algo que sienta en éste momento. No se trata de que ahora esté seguro de que es lo mejor. Es que, aunque quisiera hacerlo de otra manera, aunque quisiera alejarte de mí algún día, no podría hacerlo. Porque este es un vínculo eterno, Peter. Un vínculo por el que no importa cómo creas ser, ni lo poco que creas que vales. Pero es que, además, he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte. Te he visto con Leo, te he visto con Nick, te estoy viendo ahora. Y no hay en ti una pizca de maldad. Los tuyos son los ojos más transparentes del mundo, Peter, y en ellos sólo veo una cosa: veo a mi hijo.

Sólo cuando terminó de hablar, Chris bajó poco a poco las manos, pero ni siquiera entonces bajó la mirada. Los ojos de Peter le estaban sondeando. Le miraban muy abiertos y fijamente, como si tuviera miedo de parpadear y que Chris desapareciera. Peter absorbió todas y cada una de aquellas palabras, consciente que ninguna otra persona en el mundo se las podría haber dicho. Y no porque Chris fuera bueno, que lo era, sino porque, como él había dicho, era su padre. Y él era su hijo. Sólo su padre podría decir aquellas palabras. Peter no conocía a su padre biológico, porque según le habían dicho, ni su madre, de quien no se acordaba, sabía quién era. Pero sabía que ni siquiera aquél hombre podría haber dicho esas palabras, porque si ese hombre le miraba a los ojos sólo vería un extraño. Quizá le cayera bien, o le cayera mal, pero sólo vería un extraño. Cuando Christopher le había mirado, había visto a su hijo. Y, cuando Peter le había mirado, había visto a su padre. Por eso le dejó entrar en su cuarto, porque necesitaba estar seguro de que lo que había creído ver era cierto. Con las emotivas palabras de Christopher, no podía hacer otra cosa que creerlas.

Le hubiera gustado responder algo igual de emotivo. Algo que le llegara a alma igual que lo que había dicho Christopher le había llegado a él. Pero, por una vez, le faltaban las palabras. Por una vez creía que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no fuera un ser tan horrible. No podía serlo, si alguien como Christopher había visto algo bueno en él. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sólo pudo decir:

- Gracias.

Se puso de pie, esperó a que Chris hiciera lo mismo, y le dio un abrazo. Después, en silencio, abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano y a un inquieto señor Wright. Nick se alegró de verle, pero hizo una mueva extraña en dirección a Chris.

- Voy al baño – anunció. – Tú, abrázale – le dijo a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quieres hacerlo. Vas a ir a vivir a su casa, así que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos con él? – preguntó Nick, con el rostro repentinamente iluminado. Entonces Chris lo entendió: Nick no pensaba ir a ningún lado sin su hermano, y si Peter había dicho que no quería ir con él, Nick tampoco iría. Por eso no le había abrazado y por eso le miraba así, en un intento de no hacer más difícil la idea de no ser adoptado. Y Peter había sabido todo esto con tan sólo una mirada. Christopher no pudo sino sorprenderse del lazo que unía a aquellos dos hermanos.

Tal y como Peter había dicho (bueno, o más bien ordenado), Nick le abrazó. Mientras tanto Peter fue al baño a lavarse la cara, y cuando volvió, nadie diría que había estado llorando toda la mañana.

- Entonces, ¿quieres ir con el señor Haliwell, Peter? – preguntó el señor Wright en cuanto le vio volver, para estar seguro.

- Sí, director. Es lo único que quiero. Lamento las molestias que puedo haberle causado.

Ya volvía a ser el chico correcto, que parecía mayor de lo que era y hablaba…¿cómo lo había expresado Nick? "Como si tuviera un palo ahí abajo". Chris sonrió, pero enseguida fue reclamado por el señor Wright, que empezó a hablarle de papeleo, trámites e incluso se permitió hacer alguna broma sobre adolescentes. Después, el director se marchó a atender algunos asuntos, le dio las gracias por haber solucionado el problema, y le dijo que debía ir despidiéndose de los chicos. Esto último no le gusto nada, pero tuvo que aguantarse. Cuando Chris se giró hacia ellos, Peter reía a carcajadas. Su hermano y él habían estado hablando de algo que había puesto a Peter de buen humor.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó, contagiado de su alegría. Es cierto que Peter reía más a menudo que Nick, pero no dejaba de ser un sonido estupendo. Además, Chris empezaba a creer que muchas veces no era una risa sincera. Aquella lo fue, sin duda.

El que le respondió fue Nick, con una cara de indignación tan parecida a la que ponía Leo que Chris tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

- No es justo. ¿Por qué él recibe mimos mientras que a mí me diste unos azotes?

A Chris le sorprendió la naturalidad con la que lo dijo. A Leo le costaba mucho decir esa palabra, e incluso Peter pareció incómodo cuando la escuchó. Chris sonrió, y contuvo la tentación de revolverle el pelo. Gracias a esa pregunta se dio cuenta de que los chicos habían tenido el mismo problema: el miedo a que Chris decidiera no adoptarles, o les abandonara. Aunque el problema de Peter escondía algo más serio detrás: unas inseguridades peligrosas que Christopher iba a intentar arreglar, poco a poco.

- Él no se ha escapado, ni me ha insultado, ni ha perdido los papeles.

Nick siguió mirándole con cara indignada, pero con un brillo de humor en los ojos.

- Además, a ti también te mimé.

- ¡Pero eso fue hace dos días! – protestó y Christopher se echó a reír. Puede que después de todo los dos hermanos no fueran tan diferentes en el aspecto psicológico como había creído en un principio. Los dos escondían un lado tierno e infantil bajo capas de grosería y rectitud respectivamente. Además, cuando bromeaban así, se parecían mucho a Leo, reclamando su atención. Se acercó, y le hizo cosquillas.

- ¡No jaja para jaja tengo muchas cosquillas! ¡A Peter! ¡Házselas a Peter!

Dicho y hecho.


	4. Chapter 4: Principios peculiares

- …y lo único que yo podía hacer era ver como se hundía más y más. Si en eso momento hubiera tenido delante a los que le maltrataron, ningún demonio podría haberles dado peor tortura – dijo Chris, moviendo las manos, como si quiera demostrar lo que habría hecho. Le estaba contando a Wyatt lo que había pasado el día anterior, cuando le llamó el director y tuvo que ir al centro.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? – preguntó su hermano, que tenía interés por ver cómo lo había solucionado Christopher. Porque tenía que haberlo solucionado: si no, no estaría ahí de pie hablando con él tan tranquillo.

- Que le quería – respondió Chris, mucho más calmado de pronto. Le gustaba decirlo, le gustaba sentirlo, le gustaba haberse dado cuenta de ese sentimiento. Su orgullo y su amor paternal rezumaba sobre cada uno de los poros de su ser.

- Nenaza – dijo Wyatt, con una risita, aunque le entendía perfectamente y se alegraba por él.

- La envidia, que te carcome – le respondió Chris, y le sacó la lengua. Después, los dos hermanos rieron al darse cuenta de que ese aspecto de su relación no había cambiado, aunque ya no fueran niños.

- ¿De qué os reís? – preguntó Leo, entrando en la habitación frotándose los ojos. Se acaba de despertar. Ni siquiera preguntó qué hacía allí su tío: como solían decir, estaban sólo a una órbita de distancia, así que era frecuente verle por allí, aunque sólo fuera un ratito.

- De ti, enano – respondió Wyatt, y le cogió en brazos. - ¿Quieres desayunar?

- ¿Eso no debería preguntarlo él? – dijo Leo, señalando a su padre.

- Oye, que yo sé servir un vaso de leche también. Además, esta es como mi casa.

- Esta es tu casa, ya lo sabes – le dijo Chris. Aquella era la casa Haliwell. Había sido Chris quien se la había quedado, pero en su momento había insistido en que vivieran todos juntos. Eran, sin embargo, muchas personas, cada uno con su familia, y como varios de ellos podían orbitar, en realidad era como si vivieran juntos.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya has hecho que se ponga ñoño – le dijo Wyatt a Leo. El niño rió, y Chris rodó los ojos. Era como juntar el hambre con las ganas de comer.

Desayunaron los tres juntos, aunque Wyatt confesó que aquél era su segundo desayuno. Y, si se pasaba por casa de Melinda, tal vez tuviera un tercero. Chris les metió un poco de prisa, porque tenía que llevar a Leo al colegio.

- ¡Papi! – exclamó Leo de pronto.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Es que Nick y Peter no van a ir al cole?

- Sí, campeón. Van a ir a tu colegio. Ya les he matriculado – le tranquilizó Chris, aunque para sus adentros se preguntaba cómo llevarían los chicos el cambiar las clases a las que asistían en el centro por un colegio normal.

* * *

Llegó el día. Chris estaba demasiado nervioso para comer, demasiado nervioso para vestirse, demasiado nervioso para recordar que el coche no arrancaba si no metías la llave dentro. Por fin, iba a traer a Peter y a Nick a casa.

- ¿Por qué vamos en coche? – preguntó Leo, que se había empeñado en ir con él.

- Ellos aun no saben...nuestro secreto. No creo que el mejor modo de decirles que somos brujos sea haciéndoles orbitar.

- Es una pena que ellos no tengan magia – comentó el niño, cayendo de pronto en ese detalle.

- Cada uno es como es. Tu abuela creció sin magia, porque su abuela ató sus poderes. Cuando descubrió que era una bruja, no le gustó la idea.

Chris recordaba todas las historias que le habían contado, aunque tenía la sensación de que había detalles que su madre y sus tías se guardaban para ella. Por ejemplo, una vez escuchó un comentario sobre "la mala suerte de Piper con los novios", pero nadie se lo explicó.

Aparcó el coche y sintió que sus nervios reaparecían, o aumentaban, o lo que fuera. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no correr hacia la puerta del centro.

Cuando entraron, no se encontró con la imagen que se esperaba. Nick y Peter le esperaban con sus maletas, sí, pero el señor Wright estaba con ellos, y en vez de darles consejos o despedirse, lo que estaba haciendo era gritar a Nick.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Christopher al llegar junto a ellos.

- ¡No se lo diga! – pidió Nick, de pronto, muy asustado. - ¡Por favor, señor Wright, no se lo diga!

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que me diga? – preguntó Chris, a quien todo esto le había pillado desprevenido.

- Haberlo pensado antes, Nicholas. No puedes empezar ocultándole cosas. Entre tus muchos defectos, no está el de faltar a la verdad.

Chris se dio cuenta de que había sucedido algo, probablemente algo que Nick había hecho, y el chico no quería que se enterara. No sabía cómo resolver muy bien esa situación, pero Peter le echó un cable.

- Anda Nick, ¿por qué no le enseñamos esto a Leo y dejamos que Chris y el señor Wright hablen tranquilos? Ya que la norma de que aquí no puede haber niños de fuera parece haber muerto, vamos a aprovecharnos.

Chris le agradeció profundamente que destensara el ambiente y Nick, aunque con reticencias, aceptó la oportunidad que lo ofrecía de salir de aquella situación. Leo se fue con ellos, y a Chris no le pasó inadvertido la mirada preocupaba que le echaba Nick mientras se iba.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, señor Wright?

- Nick ha atado, amordazado y encerrado en un armario a uno de los niños. El pobre ha estado ahí toda la noche, hasta que ha logrado quitarse la cinta adhesiva que Nick le había puesto en la boca y pedir ayuda.

- ¿¡QUE HA HECHO QUÉ!?

Pero ¿qué tenía ese chico en el cerebro? Ya tenía dieciséis años, debería de pensar antes de actuar. Encerrar a un niño… Conforme iba asimilando la información, se iba enfadando más.

- Creo que tiene miedo de que se arrepienta de adoptarle. Por eso no quería que se lo contara.

Aquello aplacó un poco a Chris, pero sólo un poco. Espero a que los chicos volvieran. Leo estaba muy contento y parloteaba. Peter le escuchaba con expresión neutra, y Nick parecía entre huraño y asustado. Chris notó que no le miraba ni una sola vez. Comenzaron las despedidas, y después Chris llevó el equipaje de los chicos al coche. Peter tenía una guitarra eléctrica y otra acústica, así que Chris se las arregló para que Nick y él fueran a por ellas en el último viaje, para poder hablar a solas con el chico. En cuanto se quedaron solos, le abordó:

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre amordazar a un niño y encerrarle?

- ¡Tenía mis motivos! – respondió Nick.

- ¡No me importan tus motivos! – Chris intentó controlar el tono de su voz, al darse cuenta de que estaba gritando. – No se encierra a la gente, y menos a un niño. Te vas hoy, ¿tanto te costaba aguantar unas horas? ¿Es que vas por ahí amordazando, atando y encerrando a todo el que te molesta? ¿No te das cuenta de que eso…eso no es civilizado? ¿De que no es normal? ¿De que no está bien?

- Tenía mis motivos – respondió Nick, ésta vez con voz débil, ante el enfado de Christopher.

Chris suspiró.

- Me constaste que los más mayores te pegaban, que te hacían sentir mal. ¿Crees que lo que tú has hecho es mejor? ¿Abusar del más débil? ¿Es ese el legado que quieres dejar a los que pasan por aquí? ¿Qué el más mayor maltrate al más pequeño?

Nick se vio avasalladlo por la vehemencia de Christopher. Se le veía realmente enfadado, y esas palabras habían hecho mella en él. Recordaba cómo se sentía cuando le acosaban, era algo horrible. Él no era un matón, sino el que estaba al otro lado. Los ojos se le humedecieron. Aquello era absurdo: le echaban una media de dos broncas por día, y nunca se había sentido tan mal, pero Chris le estaba gritando y hablando de forma muy dura. Por alguna razón, que él le hablara así le importaba mucho.

- Sí, está bien que llores, porque estoy seguro que ese niño se ha pasado la noche llorando.

En ese momento las lágrimas rebosaron los ojos de Nick. Chris pensó que ya era suficiente, y de pronto todo su enfado se esfumó. Dio un paso y abrazó al chico.

- Otra vez, cuéntamelo tú – le dijo – Así a lo mejor me enfado menos. Que una cosa te quede clara, me da igual lo que hagas, siempre, siempre, podrás contármelo. Podré enfadarme, podré castigarte, pero eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. En cambio, la otra opción es peor. Porque si, puedes librarte de un castigo, pero harás muchas cosas de las que no te sentirás orgulloso. Podrías acabar convirtiéndote en alguien que no quieres ser, y cuando te des cuenta, puede ser tarde. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, y siempre voy a preferir oír las cosas de tus labios que de terceras personas.

Nick asintió y se limpió la cara, dejando de llorar. Chris no había dicho que ya no fuera a adoptarle, y aquello es lo que más había temido. Entonces, vino un segundo temor:

- ¿Me vas a encerrar?

- ¿Qué?

- En un armario, ¿me vas a encerrar?

Chris le miró, y comprobó con horror que el chico lo estaba preguntando en serio.

- ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy, Nick? Jamás te haría eso.

- Entonces, ¿me vas a pegar?

- ¿Vas a volver a encerrar a alguien?

Nick lo pensó bien, para no mentir. Pese a todo, no se arrepentía de haber encerrado al niño, y si Chris supiera sus motivos tal vez estaría de acuerdo con él. Vale, no, ni siquiera entonces, pero igual no se arrepentía. Sin embargo, no tenía pensado encerrar a nadie más, así que podía darle a Chris la respuesta que quería oír sin mentirle.

- No.

- Entonces, no. No te voy a pegar. No es así como quiero que empiece nuestro primer día en familia.

Chris cogió una guitarra, que al fin y al cabo es a lo que había ido, y los altavoces. Nick cogió la otra guitarra, y usó la mano que tenía libre para abrir las puertas.

- ¿Sigues enfadado? – preguntó, con timidez. Era la primera vez que veía a Chris tan fuera de sí: cuando le había castigado estaba mucho más tranquilo.

- No. Pero te mereces todas y cada una de las palabras que te he dicho. No me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

Nick no dijo nada. Para cuando llegaron al coche, Chris volvía a sonreír. Estaba con sus chicos, por fin, y los llevaba a casa. Jugó al tetris para meter las dos guitarras en el maletero y se fijó en Peter y en Leo, que jugaban a un pulso chino. Chris se dio cuenta de que Peter se dejaba ganar. Le dio a Nick que entrara en el coche, y vio que este seguía con expresión taciturna, y suspiró:

- Alegra esa cara ¿quieres? Mira, vamos a olvidarlo. Acabo de llegar. "Hola Nick ¿qué tal el día?"

Sólo recibió un silencio como respuesta.

- Ahora es cuando tú respondes "Bien, Chris, ¿y el tuyo?"

Nick le observó, aun serio.

- Tus cambios de humor me desconciertan – le dijo Nick, mientras abría la puerta del asiento del copiloto

- Pues anda que a mí los tuyos – le respondió Chris, y tuvo que reírse. Nick podía ser adorable si quería, lo había demostrado, pero parecía empeñado en ir de malo por el mundo.

Con eso, consiguió que Nick esbozara una media sonrisa, reconociendo que ahí Christopher tenía razón. Se sentó y se puso el cinturón, mientras Chris entraba y se sentaba al volante.

- Eh, ¿por qué él va delante? – preguntó Peter, fingiendo indignación. Aunque había estado jugando con el niño, les había estado observando, muriéndose de curiosidad por poder oír de qué hablaban

- Porque soy el mayor – respondió Nick sacando la lengua. Chris se acordó inmediatamente de sus conversaciones con Wyatt y eso le hizo sonreír aun más.

- Pero ¿no sois gemelos? – preguntó Leo.

- Sí, pero yo nací un minuto antes.

- Porque yo te dejé salir a inspeccionar.

En realidad, no sabían quién había nacido primero. No sabían nada de su nacimiento, pero de pequeños jugaban a imaginar una madre y una vida junto a ella. En su juego, habían instaurado que Nick era el mayor.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la casa. Bajaron del coche, y dejaron las maletas. Ya habría tiempo de cogerlas más tarde.

Chris abrió la puerta, sin perder un solo detalle de las reacciones de los chicos. Creyó entender que les gustaba, aunque les notaba tan nerviosos como él. Les hizo un tour por toda la casa, obviando el desván. Eso se lo enseñaría el día en el que fuera capaz de decirles lo de la magia.

Les llevó a sus habitaciones.

- Creí entender que preferíais dormir separados – les explicó. Cuando les vio entrar, lamentó no haber decorado la habitación: parecía que los chicos no encajaban ahí, era todo muy frío, como si estuvieran sólo de visita. A ellos, en cambio, pareció encantarles. Cada una de las habitaciones era más grande que la que ambos compartían en el centro. – Este fin de semana podemos ir a comprar algunas cosas, como posters, o cosas así.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntaron al unísono. Era la primera vez que hablaban al mismo tiempo, y la sensación era curiosa. Tenían la misma voz, aunque no hablaban de la misma manera. En ese momento Chris no supo decir en qué estaba la diferencia, pero Peter solía hablar con una cadencia lenta, calmada, mientras que Nick hablaba más rápido, y eso daba la sensación de que tenía la voz más aguda.

- No, de mentira – respondió Chris, y se rió. - ¿Por qué os sorprende tanto?

- Ya tenemos ropa…- empezó Nick

- ...ya tenemos cuarto…- siguió Peter

- …ahora sólo nos falta tener algún capricho para ser unos completos malcriados – concluyeron a la vez. – Pero no nos quejamos, nos encanta.

- ¡Ah, no hagáis eso! – rió Chris – Marea escucharos hablar al mismo tiempo.

- Una vez empezamos, es difícil parar – dijo Peter, con una sonrisa.

- Yo también quiero hablar a la vez – dijo Leo, que había estado muy callado, siguiéndoles como una sombra.

- Tendrás que practicar mucho, son años de sincronía – le dijo Nick

- No le engañes, hombre. Lo hacemos sin darnos cuenta, no sé si podremos enseñarte.

Chris estaba rebosando de felicidad. Sintió que parecían una familia. Aunque no había tenido dudas, en ese momento supo que había hecho lo correcto, al adoptar a los gemelos.

Bajaron a por las maletas, y luego fue el momento de hacer la comida. Chris se acordó entonces de que a Nick le gustaba cocinar.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme? – le preguntó. Nick asintió, y le acompañó. Resultó ser de mucha utilidad: no era mera aflicción, el chico tenía talento. – A tu abuela le va a encantar conocerte.

Utilizó a propósito la palabra "abuela" para incluirle en la familia.

- Ah, sí. ¿Y esa familia numerosa que dices que tienes? ¿Dónde están?

- Vendrán mañana. He pensado que hoy…era mejor estar solos, ya sabes. Pasito a paso.

Hicieron comida para al menos cuatro personas más de las que eran, pero entre Leo, Chris, y Nick arramplaron con todo. Christopher se dio cuenta de que Peter comía bastante poco, y le insistió varias veces hasta que el chico le confesó que era vegetariano. Chris se atragantó, y bebió un poco de agua.

- ¿Y tú no me lo dices? – le preguntó a Nick, que había estado cocinando con él la carne y las patatas.

- ¡No me di cuenta! – se defendió el chico – Hace sólo unos meses que le ha dado por esta tontería.

- No es una tontería – dijo Peter, frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí lo es. Comer carne es algo natural.

- No tienes por qué meterte en mis decisiones. Yo respeto lo que tú comes, así que haz tú lo mismo.

- ¿Respetarías tú el que ahora me diera por comer tierra?

- No, claro que no, acabarías en el hospital.

- Pues tú también puedes acabar ahí. Tienes que tomarte las vitaminas esas, porque comer sólo verdura no es normal.

A Chris no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Peter parecía molesto, y como no había visto al chico enfadado nunca, no sabía cómo era capaz de reaccionar. Intento poner paz.

- Vamos, dejadlo ya. No pasa nada. Te prepararé una ensalada.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Ahora le das a Chris más trabajo! ¡Eres idiota!

- No hace falta ser grosero – respondió Peter

- ¿Ni siquiera puedes hablar como una persona normal?

- Deja de insinuar que no soy "normal" ¿quieres?

- ¡Pues deja de hacer cosas raras! – Nick cortó un trozo de carne y lo acercó a la boca de Peter – Vamos, cómetelo.

- No quiero.

- ¡Que te lo comas!

Leo tiró de la manga del jersey de Chris

- Papá, por qué están discutiendo

- Si te digo la verdad, hijo, me he perdido.

- Nick ha dicho "idi y lo que sigue" – comentó el niño, sin tener del todo una intención acusica, sino más bien en una actitud sorprendida. No estaba acostumbrado a que los que eran mayores que él usaran palabrotas.

Peter echó una mirada bastante asesina a Nick, que balanceaba la carne delante de su cara. Estuvo a punto de meterle el tenedor en un ojo, así que Peter le apartó el brazo de un manotazo, haciendo que Nick soltara el tenedor.

- Lo siento – se apresuró a decir Peter, sonrojándose – Ya lo recojo.

- No, tú no – dijo Chris. – Que lo recoja tu hermano.

Peter había hecho gala de una enorme paciencia. Tenía razón: nadie tenía que meterse en lo que comía o dejaba de comer. Chris no era vegetariano, pero si Peter quería serlo, bien por él. Le daba la sensación de que Nick no le había avisado a propósito, y eso estaba mal. Además había sido innecesariamente insistente y maleducado. Estaba a un tris de colmar la paciencia de Chris.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Nick, sin dar crédito.

- No hace falta, yo puedo…

- Peter, siéntate. Nick, recógelo.

- ¡No!

- Muy bien, entonces vete a tu cuarto. Continuaremos comiendo sin ti.

- Oblígame.

- Realmente, no quieres que haga eso. – le dijo Chris, mirándole seriamente. Hubo un duelo de miradas, y Chris resultó vencedor.

Nick se marchó, dando pisotones de elefante mientras subía las escaleras. Se oyó un portazo cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

- Lo siento – repitió Peter – No debería haber entrado al trapo.

- No te disculpes. Tú no has hecho nada. Te prepararé una ensalada. Leo, si ya has terminado, puedes ir a por el postre.

Leo le siguió a la cocina, cogió un flan, y desapareció rápido como un rayo. En seguida entró Peter.

- No sé cocinar, pero sé el sistema básico para preparar una ensalada – le dijo, con una media sonrisa – No te molestes por mí, ya lo hago yo.

- No es molestia, Peter.

Chris continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, pero observó a Peter de reojo. Se quedó allí, mirándole. Chris tuvo la sensación de que quería decirle algo. Por fin, se giró hacia él en actitud expectante.

- Lo que a Nick le ha molestado es que no me coma su carne – explicó. – Es la primera vez que cocina para mí. En el orfanato no le dejaban tocar el fuego, aunque él miraba, aprendía, y a veces hacía de pinche.

Chris lo pensó, y lo entendió.

- Aun así, no ha sido la forma. Tampoco ha estado bien que se meta con lo que comes o dejas de comer.

- Es su forma de expresarse.

- Pues tiene que cambiarla.

Peter no insistió. Chris supo ver que la relación que tenía Peter con su hermano era muy parecida a la que tenía él con Wyatt: Wyatt también le habría defendido en una situación parecida. Terminó la ensalada y fue con Peter al comedor para que terminara de comer. Después recogieron la mesa, y Chris pensó en un plan para la tarde. Pensó en ver una peli todos juntos. Llamó a Nick para que bajara, pero el chico no quiso. Christopher suspiró. Ahora iba a tenerle de malas todo el día. No es eso lo que él había pensado como primer día en familia.

Peter, Leo y él vieron la peli, y hasta hicieron palomitas. Lo pasaron bastante bien, pero Peter no dejaba de subir a ratos, para pedirle a Nick que bajara con ellos. Siempre volvía con el mismo gesto abatido de "Me ha dicho que no".

Chris pensó en pedir unas pizzas para cenar: una sólo con queso para Peter, una carbonara para él, y para Leo una york-queso. Iba a subir a preguntarle a Nick cuál quería él, pero entonces se le ocurrió que, en vez de pedirlas por teléfono, podía ir en persona a la tienda y llevarse a Nick: así pasaba un rato con él, ya que el chico había estado toda la tarde enfurruñado en su cuarto.

Llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Nick y le dijo que le abriera.

- Déjame en paz.

- Nick, ya basta. No tienes razón para ponerte de esta manera.

- Me pongo como me da la gana.

- ¿Vas a abrirme o no?

- Vete a la mierda.

Chris, contentó de su decisión de no haber puesto pestillos, perdió la paciencia y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Nick tragó saliva. – Se acabó. Al coche. Ya.

Nick voló escaleras abajo. Quizá sabía que ya había pasado el límite, y que no iba a salir de rositas. Chris tardó un poco en bajar, quería calmarse primero. Cuando bajó, habiéndole dicho a los chicos que se iba con Nick a por pizzas y que iban a tardar un poco, se encontró que Nick estaba ya metido en el coche. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía algunas lágrimas silenciosas. No sabía si eran de rabia o de tristeza, pero lo achacó a lo primero, a juzgar por la dura mirada que recibió. Estaba harto de esas miradas, y de esa actitud.

- Te voy a dar una oportunidad. Discúlpate por lo de antes, y por lo de la comida.

Nick no dijo nada. Christopher suspiró.

- Tú lo has querido.

Con un movimiento rápido, le hizo tumbarse sobre sus rodillas. Esta vez, le sacó directamente el pantalón y los calzoncillos.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si te digo que te disculpes, te disculpas, o al menos me contestas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si te digo que abras la puerta, abres la puerta

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Cuando hables conmigo, lo harás con respeto.

Chris se dio cuenta de que Nick estaba llorando, pero reunió valor, trató de desconectar su cerebro de sus oídos, y no se detuvo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- A tu hermano también le hablarás con respeto

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Y dejarás de lado sus costumbres alimenticias. Sé que no me avisaste a propósito.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Chris para, por favor.

A Chris se le hico un nudo en el estómago. No esperaba que el orgulloso Nick le suplicara. Pero le había dado muchas oportunidades, y el chico las había tirado todas. Se había ganado a pulso ese castigo. Hizo de tripas corazón y le ignoró.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si te digo que recojas el tenedor, lo recoges a la primera.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Y dejarás de ser grosero con la gente, de insultar, empujar y encerrar a los que te molestan.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¿Entendido?

- Sí – dijo Nick, llorando amargamente.

Chris le dio cinco azotes más, y concluyó. Soltó el agarre que había mantenido sobre la cintura del chico, pero éste no se levantó, así que Chris le tomó de los hombros con delicadeza, y le incorporó. Nick se echó a sus brazos y lloró con más intensidad.

- Me duele – se quejó.

- Lo sé. Y lo siento. Si hubieras pedido disculpas, no te hubiera pegado. No es así como quería que fueran las cosas. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando para traeros a casa. Pero llevas todo el día cruzando la línea, Nick, y no te lo podía dejar pasar.

Nick lloró aun más, y Chris pensó que no era momento para regañarle. El chico ya sabía lo que había hecho mal, y no necesitaba que le siguiera martirizando con ello. Tal vez sólo lo había hecho para probarle, para ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

- Shh, ya está. Eh, venga. No pasa nada. Colócate la ropa, eso es. Déjame conducir ¿vale? – dijo con voz muy dulce.

- No – dijo Nick, y retomó el llanto que apenas había calmado – No lo hagas, por favor.

- ¿Qué no haga qué? – preguntó Chris, desconcertado.

- No me devuelvas, me portaré bien, te lo prometo, no seré rudo.

- ¿Qué no te devuelva? Nick, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?

Chris observó como el chico se deshacía en llanto. Quitó las manos del contacto. Le daba igual que se hiciera tarde. A la porra las pizzas.

- Te hablé mal y me dijiste "sube al coche". Pensé que me ibas a devolver, como dijo …como dijo….- y empezó a llorar tanto que no se le entendía. Aquello le recordó al llanto angustioso de Peter, fue como un flashback. El mismo rostro, las mismas lágrimas. Le abrazó con fuerza, y esperó a que se calmara.

- ¿Por qué no me lo explicas desde el principio? – pidió.

- El..snif…el chico al que encerré me dijo: "De mí no te despidas, que nos vemos en dos días, cuando vengan a devolverte". Le dije que eso no era verdad, que tú no me ibas a abandonar, pero él me dijo que en cuanto hiciera algo que no te gustara me echarías, como habían hecho los últimos que trataron de adoptarme. Por eso le encerré.

Chris apretó el abrazo. Seguía estando mal que hubiera encerrado a alguien, pero podía entenderle, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el carácter que tenía. Espero a que continuara, porque sabía que había más.

- Entonces, cuando subiste, tuve miedo de que me dijeras que me volvía para el centro. Y…cuando me dijiste que bajara al coche…yo…yo…

- Shhh. Tranquilo. Respira. Eso. Escúchame, no voy a dejarte en ningún lado. Ni ahora ni nunca. Creo que voy a tener que repetíroslo todos los días hasta que me creáis, pero nunca voy a abandonaros. Jamás. Pase lo que pase. Hagas lo que hagas. Entiendo que te enfadaras con aquél chico, te hizo daño, pero las cosas no se solucionan así. Sé que eso ya lo sabes, Nick, y que no volverás a hacerlo. Podré castigarte cuando hagas algo mal, como cuando te pelaste con tu hermano en la comida, pero NUNCA, - grábatelo, por favor - VOY A DESHACERME DE TI. Y, si fui a buscarte, no fue para llevarte a ningún sitio. Es porque quería que me acompañaras a comprar unas pizzas.

Nick se separó de él y le miró a los ojos, para ver si decía la verdad. Poco a poco se calmó, y adoptó una actitud mucho más relajada.

- ¿Aun puedo comer pizza?

- Sí, claro que sí. Vamos a por ellas – dijo, arrancando el coche. Recordó que por su pataleta no había terminado de comer (y parecía un chico que comía mucho, pese a que, irónicamente, estaba delgado) y que no había merendado ni tomado nada.

Nick sacó un pañuelo, y se sonó la nariz. Luego, metió el pañuelo usado en su bolsillo, y Chris observó por el rabillo del ojo como aprovechaba para sobarse el trasero. No hizo ningún comentario.

- Siento haberte dicho eso – dijo, al rato. – A Peter se lo digo todo el rato, pero creo que entra dentro de las cosas que no puedes decirle a un pa…a alguien mayor que tú.

Chris supo que estuvo a punto de decir "padre". Le hubiera gustado que lo dijera.

- Te falta práctica ¿eh? Bueno, yo tampoco sé cómo hablarle a un adolescente. Creo que cada vez que te digo que hagas algo haces lo contrario. Tal debería empezar a darte órdenes invertidas.

Los dos sonrieron y Chris, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera, pasó una mano por los hombros del chico.

Volvieron a casa con cuatro pizzas medianas. Chris pensó que era demasiada comida, pero el único que dejó algo fue Leo. El niño no quería ser el primero en irse a dormir, decía que aquél era un día especial, pero al final se quedó dormido cuando estaban sentados en el sofá.


	5. Chapter 5: No lo soportaría

Chris entró en las habitaciones de sus chicos a las nueve de la mañana. Primero entró en la de Peter, que estaba más cerca de su cuarto, y le encontró ya despierto. El chico le dedicó una enorme sonrisa desde la cama, y Chris le dio los buenos días, y le dijo que el desayuno estaría en seguida. Después, fue al cuarto de Nick, que dormía profundamente, despatarrado sobre la cama. Intentó despertarle con su voz, pero nada. Subió la persiana, pero tampoco. Finalmente le zarandeó con suavidad, y el chico abrió los ojos. Le dijo lo mismo que a Peter, y le pareció entender un "Ahora bajo" mascullado aun entre sueños. Por último, fue al cuarto de Leo. Por la noche le había llevado a la cama, ya que cuando se quedó dormido en el sofá no hubo manera de despertarle. El niño dormía de lado, aovillado con las rodillas casi en el pecho. Esto hacía que la cama pareciera demasiado grande para él. Le despertó con suavidad, y notó que se hacía el dormido, así que le hizo cosquillas hasta que tuvo que dejar su farsa para reírse. No se fue de la habitación hasta que vio que se sentaba en la cama, porque sabía que si le dejaba tumbado se volvería a dormir.

Estaba sacando del horno unas magdalenas caseras, cuando oyó los primeros pasos bajando las escaleras. Esos los conocía muy bien: eran los pasitos de pajarito de su hijo. El niño entró en la cocina bostezando, aun en pijama.

- ¿Por qué nos despertamos tan pronto? – preguntó.

- Porque van a venir los primos, los tíos y los abuelos a conocer a tus hermanos. Además, te levantas antes para ir al colegio.

Leo se sentó en una silla y Chris le observaba cada poco, para que no se quedara dormido sobre la mesa. Los segundos pasos que oyó eran suaves. De no ser porque los escalones rechinaban, no hubiera podido escucharlos: pertenecían a alguien muy sigiloso. Se trataba de Peter, que entró la cocina estando ya perfectamente vestido, con unos vaqueros, una camiseta azul, y un chaleco. Lo del chaleco era extraño, pero le quedaba bien.

- Buenos días, Leo – saludó y el niño respondió con la mano. Peter dejó escapar una risa entre dientes, viendo la carita de sueño del pequeño.

El último en bajar, aunque no tardó demasiado, fue Nick. El chico bajó sin camiseta, con los pantalones del pijama, que no eran más que unos pantalones deportivos viejos. Ahí cada uno bajaba como le daba la gana, pero lo de Nick había sido lo más original. Que bajara con el torso desnudo indicaba que se sentía cómodo en aquella casa, y eso a Christopher le encantó. Sin embargo, estaban en Octubre, y la temperatura no acompañaba mucho. Le pidió que se pusiera una camiseta, y el chico subió a hacerlo refunfuñando cosas como "mamá gallina" y "tampoco hace tanto frío".

Cuando ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa, sirvió el desayuno. Las magdalenas triunfaron, pero no había forma de que Peter se bebiera la leche. Chris de buena gana le hubiera ofrecido mezclarla con un poco de cacao, pero se había acabado.

- La leche sola no me gusta – comentó Peter, muy bajito.

- Sólo será hoy. Luego iré a comprar cola-cao, pero tienes que tomártela.

Una cosa era que fuera vegetariano, y otra que se negara a comer algo por que no le gustaba. Peter suspiró, y viendo que Chris no iba a ceder, se la bebió a sorbitos. Ponía tal cara de asco que a Christopher le quedó claro que estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo.

- Tenías que haber dicho que eres alérgico – le dijo Nick.

- De ninguna manera – intervino Chris – No me gustan las mentiras. Además, lo descubriría enseguida. Tengo vuestro informe médico.

- ¿Tienes mi informe médico? – preguntó Peter, alarmado.

- Sí, eso he dicho.

- No lo leas, por favor.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es privado.

- Tengo que saber tus antecedentes, si alguna vez te llevo al hospital.

- Yo los sé, con eso vale.

Christopher le observó con curiosidad. A Nick no parecía importarle. ¿Qué podía haber en esos informes que no quería que él supiera? Chris deseaba dejarle su espacio, y su intimidad, pero la cuestión de la salud era importante. Si se hubiera tratado de otra cosa, le habría complacido, pero…

- Peter, tengo que verlo. El señor Wright me los dio precisamente para eso, y para que se los pasara al médico que vaya a atenderte a partir de ahora.

- Se lo puedo dar yo

Chris notó que Peter estaba enfadado, pero luchaba por mantener las formas.

- No, Peter. No es negociable, lo siento.

Peter le miró durante un rato. Parecía estar eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

- No estoy seguro de que tengas derecho a decidir eso.

- Pues yo estoy seguro de que sí. Y no me insistas, que quiero tener el día en paz.

Peter, sabiamente, guardó silencio. Desde luego, era mucho más razonable que su gemelo, que ya estaría gritando y blasfemando en arameo. El resto el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Peter se terminó la leche, y Chris contuvo las ganas de decir "Muy bien, hijo", como habría hecho con Leo. Peter ya no era un niño pequeño, y hablarle como tal no hubiera sido una buena idea.

Se notaba a la legua que el chico estaba molesto. No le respondía mal, ni le dedicaba las "miradas de odio de Nick", como Chris las había bautizado, pero estaba apagado y con los hombros hundidos. Cuando recogieron los cacharros del desayuno, Chris les dijo que su familia vendría a la hora de comer. Nick, a quien ya se lo había dicho el día anterior, sonrió con entusiasmo. Pero Peter no mostró ninguna reacción. Chris suspiró.

- Peter ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro

- Uuuh, estás en problemas – chinchó Nick.

- No, no está en problemas. Pero tú sí si no estás vestido en cinco minutos – le dijo Chris. Leo subió a vestirse también.

- ¿Estoy en problemas? – preguntó Peter haciéndose eco de su hermano, cuando se quedaron a solas. Había intentado no ser irrespetuoso, aunque tal vez no lo había conseguido.

- Sólo quiero hablar contigo – dijo Chris, apretándose el puente de la nariz. – Sabes que tu expediente médico es algo importante. El señor Wright me dijo que tienes asma, y por cierto, quiero saber dónde guardas el inhalador por si acaso, y creía que si había algo más que debiera saber, me lo habría comunicado. Es evidente que hay algo te preocupa, algo que pone ahí que no quieres que sepa. Si es una enfermedad, tengo que saberlo.

- No es una enfermedad – respondió Peter, y se impulsó para sentarse en la encimera - Tiene que ver con mi última adopción. Sé que te lo han contado – añadió, para indicar que podían ahorrarse el juego de las preguntas.

- Entiendo. – dijo Chris, aunque en realidad no entendía. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Por qué no quería que él lo leyera? ¿Tenía alguna secuela por el maltrato al que le habían sometido?

- No – respondió Peter – No lo entiendes. No puedes entenderlo. La intimidad de mi cerebro es lo único que tengo, Christopher, y por lo visto está también en un papel. Si me quitas eso, no me queda nada.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endiabladamente hábil con las palabras? Casi le hacía sentir una mala persona, violando la intimidad de la gente. Como el chico parecía capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada, decidió razonar con él.

- Tienes razón: no puedo entender por lo que has pasado, pero tal vez pueda hacerme una idea. Como bien has dicho, ya me lo han contado. No tienes… no tienes por qué enfrentarse a nada sólo. Puedes…puedes compartirlo conmigo.

- Con todo el respeto, apenas te conozco. No puedo confiar en ti, no hasta ese punto.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron mucho daño a Christopher. Sabía que el chico no lo había dicho con esa intención, y eso sólo hacía que doliera más, porque estaba siendo sincero. Se marchó de la cocina, para que no viera hasta qué punto le habían afectado sus palabras, y fue a su cuarto a por una carpeta azul. Extrajo unos documentos de ella agrupados bajo el nombre de "Peter Adam". El chico no tenía apellido, y Chris hizo el ejercicio mental de combinarlo con el suyo "Peter Adam Haliwell". Sonaba bien. Bajó de nuevo a la cocina, y vio que Peter seguía allí, sentado sobre la encimera.

- No pretendía herirte – dijo el muchacho, sin mirarle – Me caes bien, Chris, de verdad. Y te estoy muy agradecido por…lo el otro día. Y por tenerme en tu casa. Realmente esto se siente como una familia. Pero hay una parte de mí que es sólo para mí.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, Peter. – dijo Christopher, que intentó ocultar lo que sentía. – Y entiendo mejor de lo que crees el que necesites tener secretos.

Al fin y al cabo, él les estaba ocultando lo de la magia ¿no? Aunque por motivos bien diferentes.

Extendió el informe para que Peter lo cogiera.

- Toma. Puedes guardarlo…hasta que estés preparado. No voy a forzarte a que confíes en mí, hijo – recalcó lo de "hijo"- No lo haré nunca.

Peter le miró con el más profundo de los agradecimientos. Se bajó de la encimera, y le dio un abrazo.

- Sé que te he pedido demasiado. – dijo el muchacho – Para mí es muy importante que me hayas escuchado.

Christopher suspiró. Había hecho lo correcto, o eso creía. Tratar con Peter era en algunos sentidos más sencillo que tratar con Nick, pero en otros muy complicado. Era un chico muy sensible que decía dos cosas por cada tres que se guardaba.

Peter se marchó, y Chris lo preparó todo para la visita de su familia. Limpió un poco la casa, y luego Nick y él hicieron un banquete. Le dedicaron varias horas. Chris estaba seguro de que Piper estaría encantada. Esta vez se acordaron de hacer algún plato que no tuviera carne pensando en Peter. Chris recordó algo que Nick había dicho el día anterior.

- ¿Qué son esas vitaminas que tiene que tomar tu hermano?

- Un frasquito que le dio el médico. Como toma huevo y lácteos, en realidad no pasa nada. No es vegano ni nada de eso.

Los pasos ligeros de Leo se hicieron notar, y el pequeño entró deseando ayudar. Comenzaron a amasar hojaldre y masa para empanadillas, y terminaron hasta arriba de harina. Aquello llegó a transformarse en una auténtica guerra e comida, pero como la cocina iba a haber que limpiarla igual, Chris decidió que no importaba. Para él era una delicia verles jugar así, felices con sólo un poco de harina.

Fue a buscar a Peter, para ver si quería participar en la "batalla". Conforme se acercaba a la habitación del chico, comenzó a oír cada vez con más claridad el sonido de una guitarra. Entonces, casi cuando iba a entrar, le escuchó cantar.

- Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world*

Chris se quedó escuchando al otro lado de la puerta hasta que terminó de cantar. Fue… bueno, él entendía lo justo de música, pero le pareció bastante bueno. Más que bueno en realidad. Llamó a la puerta, y pasó. Allí estaba Peter, sujetando la guitarra acústica.

- Hola- saludó el chico con timidez, como si le hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo o vergonzoso. Chris no respondió, aun algo asombrado, y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Peter carraspeó, algo incómodo, y rompió el silencio - ¿Sabes que tienes harina hasta en el pelo?

Chris recordó por qué había subido, y sonrió.

- Guerra de comida – explicó – Oye, eso ha sonado realmente bien.

- ¿Me has escuchado? – preguntó Peter, y se ruborizó. Chris asintió. - ¿Tocaba muy fuerte? Pensé que la eléctrica, con los altavoces y eso, se oiría más. Si os molesta, ya lo dejo.

- Ey, no he venido a decirte que pares. No venía por eso en realidad, pero ya que te he oído, te diré que no lo dejes nunca. Eres bueno, en serio.

Peter adquirió un color parecido al de un tomate maduro.

- Gracias – murmuró.

- ¿Te apetece bajar? Eres el único que aun parece una persona limpia y aseada, y eso no está nada bien. – bromeó Chris.

- En realidad, si tu familia va a venir a comer, quizá debáis daros una ducha. Ya sabes, para aparentar que sois personas limpias y aseadas. – respondió Peter, sonriendo.

- Aguafiestas.

Pero tenía razón. Aún tenía que limpiar la cocina y todos empezarían a llegar en una hora y media. Tal vez menos, si les daba por ser puntuales.

- ¿Estás nervioso? – le preguntó Chris. Peter dejó la guitarra a un lado y le miró. Le respondió con otra pregunta.

- ¿Vamos a dejar de actuar como si esto fuera normal?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No vamos a celebrar un cumpleaños, Chris. Esa gente viene a conocernos. Es raro hacerse a la idea de que con 16 años me ha crecido una familia.

Chris no sabía cómo responder a eso.

- Sí, estoy nervioso – admitió Peter. – No sé lo que debo esperar… o lo que esperarán ellos de mí.

- Sólo esperan que seas feliz. Igual que yo.

- Soy feliz – le aseguró Peter – Como no lo era desde hacía tiempo.

Y a Chris no le cupo ninguna duda de que el chico estaba mintiendo. Lo dijo de forma inexpresiva, y sus ojos no acompañaron a sus palabras. No dijo nada, porque no tendría sentido empezar un interrogatorio basándose en simples impresiones. Pero aquella era la segunda vez en el día en el que el dolor de Peter le hacía daño a él.

Bajó a recoger la cocina, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo mal. Peter parecía abrirse a él, y sin embargo sentía que no terminaba de llegarle. Era como si el chico respondiera a todo con las palabras que Chris quería oír. Suspiró.

Mando a Nick y a Leo a la ducha. Sólo tenían dos, así que él esperaría su turno. Mientras sus hijos se duchaban, limpió la encimera y fregó el suelo. Subió al piso de arriba, por si Leo necesitaba ayuda, pero su pequeño pajarito estaba ya envuelto en la toalla.

Chris entró en la ducha, se lavó el pelo, y se vistió, y para cuando terminó Nick aún no había salido del baño. Llamó a la puerta.

- Nick, ¿te has ido por el desagüe?

- ¡Ya salgo!

Nick estaba disfrutando de un rato a solas, y le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza. Cinco minutos después, el chico salía por fin.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- ¿Sabes el gusto que da tener un baño para ti, sabiendo que no hay nadie duchándose en la cabina de al lado?

- No lo había pensado – respondió Chris, recordando que en el centro había un solo baño por planta.

- No claro que no. – masculló Nick.

- Eh, ¿a qué viene eso? No caí, sólo eso.

- Viene a que tú pareces tenerlo todo. Casa, dinero…¡hasta se te podría considerar atractivo, y eso que yo soy hombre!

Vale, eso fue extraño.

- Esto… Tu hermano y tú también lo sois – respondió Chris, totalmente confundido. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que eres un triunfador. Tienes una vida perfecta. ¿Cómo encajo yo en ella? ¿Soy tu nueva obra social?

- Nick, ¿por qué me hablas en ese tono? – preguntó Chris. Le hubiera gustado sonar más autoritario, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido.

- Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle a tu familia – respondió el chico.

Chris entendió cómo se sentía. Debía de pensar que iba a ser rechazado. De alguna manera, se sentía inferior.

- No necesitas ofrecer nada. Sólo tienes que ser tú mismo.

- Es fácil decir eso cuando tienes una vida perfecta.

- No tan perfecta – respondió Chris, con cierto pesar. Nick le miró con curiosidad. – Mi mujer. – explicó.

- ¿Estás divorciado? – preguntó Nick, con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, es decir, con ninguna.

- Soy viudo – aclaró Chris, y se fue.

Nick se fue a su cuarto para vestirse, cayendo en la cuenta de que Chris siempre les preguntaba cosas sobre ellos, pero que ellos no sabían casi nada sobre Chris. Pensó en Leo, que había perdido una madre. Y pensó también que en la casa no había fotos de ella, y por eso Nick había pensado que habían tenido un mal divorcio y no se soportaban.

Aquél no estaba siendo un buen día para Chris. No conseguía conectar con Peter. Con Nick sí, porque se parecían bastante y porque cocinaban juntos, pero mencionar la muerte de su mujer había abierto viejas heridas. Y además, aquella mañana se tuvo que enfrentar al hecho de que Peter no confiaba en él. Aun le preocupaba lo que pudiera haber en aquél informe, aunque se fiaba del chico cuando decía que no se trataba de ninguna enfermedad. Cayó en la cuenta de que no había visto el informe de Nick. Aprovechando que éste no había puesto pegas, fue a su cuarto y lo buscó. Nicholas Ariel (¿Ariel? ¿En serio? ¿Pero ese no era nombre de mujer?) estaba sano como un toro. De hecho, apenas había tenido resfriados. Qué curioso que un gemelo tuviera asma y otro no. Sin embargo, leyó algo interesante: el chico era superdotado. Bueno, eso podía explicar la facilidad que decía tener con los estudios.

- Papi ¿qué lees? – preguntó Leo, que venía peinándose.

- Nada, cielo. – Chris guardó el informe, cogió al niño, y le sentó en sus rodillas. - ¿Ese no es el jersey que te regaló la abuela? – preguntó. Pensaba que el niño odiaba esa prenda. - ¿Por qué te lo has puesto?

Leo guardó silencio, y eso era raro en él. Chris ya iba a cambiar de tema cuando el niño respondió:

- Si llevo éste jersey, a lo mejor la abuela se fija en mí.

- ¿Qué a lo mejor se fija en ti? Leo, siempre se fija en ti. Eres su nieto, te adora.

Piper estaba como loca con aquél niño, que no sólo llevaba el nombre de Leo sino que además se parecía un poco a él.

- Pero vienen a ver a Nick y a Peter.

Chris entendió el pequeño ataque de celos e inseguridad. Se dijo que no se tenía que olvidar de prestarle atención en los próximos días, para que no se sintiera olvidado.

- Tú sigues siendo el pequeño de la casa. Eso te da el derecho oficial de ser el consentido de todos. – le dijo, dándole un toquecito en la nariz.

- ¿Tuyo también?

- Mío sobretodo. – respondió, sonriendo – Salvo cuando hagas alguna trastada. Entonces te castigaré igual, por más consentido que seas.

- Pues me portaré bien siempre – dijo el niño, muy convencido.

- Sí, ya, seguro – rió Chris, que sabía que era casi imposible que el niño cumpliera sus buenas intenciones. Cogió el peine de púas que Leo tenía en su mano, y terminó de peinarle.

- Papá, ¿puedo ir al desván? – preguntó de repente.

Chris se puso en guardia.

- ¿Para qué quieres ir allí?

- Para leer el Libro de las Sombras. – respondió Leo. Le gustaba mucho aquél libro, aunque había cosas que Chris le censuraba por no considerarlas aptas para un niño.

- No creo que sea buena idea, campeón.

- ¿Por qué no? – Leo se enfurruñó.

- Porque Nick y Peter aún no saben nada.

No quería que les vieran subir, y tener que explicarles qué era aquella habitación.

- ¡Pues díselo!

- Lo haré, pero no hoy. Lo siento campeón, ya subirás otro día.

Leo se fue enfadado, sin despedirse, y de mala forma, pero al menos no insistió.

Chris bajó al piso de abajo algo nervioso, buscando algo que hacer hasta que todos llegaran. Se cruzó con Nick, que le dijo que tenía un plato especial que quería hacer para ese día.

- Y ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes? Podríamos haberlo hecho cuando…

- Es que quiero que sea una sorpresa. Y no quiero que tú lo veas.

Chris frunció el ceño. No le gustaba ser el que siempre decía que no, pero…

- No sé si ya va a dar tiempo, Nick. Además, no me gusta la idea de que cocines sólo.

- Ya no tengo cinco años, Chris.

- No tiene que ver con la edad, sino con la práctica. Otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero…

- No insistas, Nick. Ya he limpiado la cocina, hay comida suficiente, y no quiero que te manches. Están a punto de llegar.

Nick realmente quería hacer aquello. Se trataba de un plato flameado que había visto hacer por televisión: no se tardaba mucho, y le hacía mucha ilusión. Había visto que en la nevera estaban todos los ingredientes que necesitaba. Quería hacer algo para caer bien a la familia de Christopher, y para compensar al mismo Chris por todo. Quería hacerles un regalo, y lo único que podía regalar era su incipiente talento para la cocina. Se estaba esforzando por ser amable, abierto y simpático. Realmente quería encajar allí, pero Chris no parecía valorar sus esfuerzos. Decidió no discutir con él, pero cuando Christopher se fue a jugar con Leo, volvió a la cocina y empezó a cocinar furtivamente.

Quizá esperaba, ilusamente, que Chris no se diera cuenta. Que no pasara por la cocina o que no le oyera trastear con los cacharros. Si era así, se equivocó, porque Chris le pilló con las manos en la masa.

- Nick, te he dicho que no. Una cosa que me molesta mucho es que me desobedezcan deliberadamente. Anda, deja eso y ve a entretenerte un rato.

Nick empezó a subir las escaleras, pero las bajó enseguida en cuanto perdió de vista a Chris.

- ¡Nick! – exclamó este, que le oyó bajar desde el salón – Te quiero lejos de la cocina ¿está claro?

El chico pisó con fuerza, enfadado. Sin embargo, Chris tuvo un momento de distracción cuando pilló a Leo intentado subir al desván. Mientras Chris se encargaba de Leo, Nick bajó a la cocina.

Christopher había llegado justo a tiempo de evitar que Leo entrara en la habitación. Estaba cerrada con llave, pero el pequeño podía mover objetos, y aunque era un poder que aun tardaría años en desarrollar, podía bastar para forzar la cerradura desde fuera.

- Leo, creía haberte dicho que hoy no podías subir. ¿Es que habéis decidido llevarme la contraria en todo?

La paciencia de Chris se estaba extinguiendo, pero no iba a pagar con Leo la pesada insistencia de Nick, y los nervios por la llegada de su familia. Se acercó al niño, le dio dos azotes y le mandó para abajo.

Chris bajó poco después, y escuchó el timbre. Respiró hondo, y fue a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con que Peter había bajado las escaleras, y estaba a su lado. Ese chico era silencioso como una sombra.

Piper, Leo (Leo I, para que nos entendamos), Phoebe, Coop, Wyatt, Lisa, Melinda y los hijos de todos ellos traspasaron la puerta. Paige no había podido ir, porque su hija estaba enferma. Christopher comenzó con las presentaciones. Nombró a cada uno y dijo el lazo que tenía con él.

- Todos…éste es Peter.

Peter se sentía como un mono de feria. De pronto todos le miraban. Tal vez debería hacer alguna gracia.

- Esto… hola.

- Hola, chaval – saludó Wyatt alegremente, rompiendo el hielo. – Me alegro de conocerte. ¿Te trata bien mi hermano?

- Wy… - protestó Chris, pero Peter sólo rió.

- Muy bien, señor. Es estupendo.

- ¿Señor? ¿Señor? Ya lo has oído, Chris: señor. Podrías aprender modales de tu hijo. Pero tú, chico, llámame Wyatt.

A Peter le gustó su "tío Wyatt". Le gustaba su carácter afable y su sonrisa cálida, y le gustó como sonaba eso de "tu hijo".

- Encantada de conocerte, Peter – intervino Piper. Tenía ya el pelo canoso, pero seguía teniendo la sonrisa adorable de su juventud.- Ya era hora de que Chris me diera algún nieto más…

- Mamá… - se indignó Chris, débilmente.

- Es la verdad. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi nietecito? – preguntó, refiriéndose a Leo.

- ¡Aquí! – dijo el niño, saliendo de detrás del sofá, contento de que hubieran preguntado por él. Corrió a abrazar a su abuela.

- ¿No se supone que venían por duplicado? – preguntó Wyatt - ¿Y mi otro "nuevo" sobrino?

- No lo sé… Peter, ¿puedes ir a buscar a tu hermano? – pidió Chris. El chico parecía abrumado con tanta gente, y así le daba la oportunidad de respirar un poco.

Mientras tanto, esto es lo que había estado haciendo Nick: aprovechó la distracción de Chris para bajar a la cocina, y lo preparó todo tratando de no hacer ruido. Fue una suerte que el timbre sonara en aquél momento, dando a Nick algo de tiempo para cocinar lo que tenía que ser su plato estrella. Sin embargo, algo salió mal durante el proceso de flameado, y el fuego prendió una de las cortinas. Peter entró en la cocina, con la corazonada de que si no estaba en su habitación estaría allí, cuando Nick trataba de apagarlo.

- ¡Dios mío!

El grito alarmó a los demás, que acudieron en seguida. Peter ya había llenado un vaso de agua, y lo tiró contra la tela, apagando el fuego.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Chris, tomando las manos de Nick para comprobar que no se había quemado.

- Sí – dijo el chico, algo conmocionado.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? – estalló Christopher, más furioso de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

- No estaba pensando…- reconoció Nick, abatido. Recordó que cuando flameaban en la televisión, lo hacían cuando no había nada encima que pudiera quemarse.

- Bien, pues ahora tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Quiero que subas a tu cuarto. Ya. Se acabó la fiesta para ti.

Nick salió corriendo, llorando. Se había llevado un gran susto, su idea había salido mal, y Chris estaba muy enfadado. Encima, le había gritado delante de un montón de gente a la que no conocía, y a la que ni siquiera le habían presentado. Salió de la habitación como un torbellino, y nadie trató de impedírselo. En la cocina, todos quedaron en silencio.

- Chris, ha sido un accidente…- intercedió Leo, su padre. Leo su hijo estaba abrazándose a Piper, algo asustado por la tensa situación.

- ¡Las narices! – respondió Chris, alterado. – Sabía perfectamente que no podía estar aquí y ¡por poco se quema vivo!

- Hemos venido para conocerle, y tú le has echado sin siquiera presentárnoslo – intervino Wyatt.

Chris miró a su hermano, y supo que tenía razón. Se sintió algo culpable, y respiró hondo para calmarse. Podría hablar con él más tarde (y sería una conversación más que seria) pero en aquél momento donde el chico debía estar era allí abajo.

- Voy a buscarle – declaró, resignado.

Dejó a todos en la cocina, y subió escaleras arriba. La puerta del cuarto de Nick estaba cerrada, y se le oía llorar. Chris entró, suspirando. Había visto llorar a Nick más veces de las que le gustaría.

El chico no reaccionó a su presencia. Chris se sentó en la cama, donde Nick estaba tumbado, y le habló, intentado que su voz no fuera muy dura.

- Lo que has hecho ha sido estúpido, irresponsable y totalmente deliberado. Podía haber ocurrido una desgracia y todo por tu cabezonería. Pero hoy tiene que ser tu día. Todos están esperando conocerte, y porque tú la hayas fastidiado no voy a dejarles sin nieto o sin sobrino. Baja allí, diviértete, y no hagas tonterías. Después hablaremos.

Lo de no sonar muy duro no debió de salirle muy bien, porque Nick continuó sollozando.

- Escucha. Sé por qué lo has hecho. Sé lo que pretendías. No necesitas demostrar nada, Nick. Baja ahí y deja que te quieran por tu encanto.

- No me van a querer, me van a odiar.

- ¿Por intentar quemar la cocina? – preguntó Chris en tono casual, como si hablaran de algo trivial – Yo creo que han visto cosas peores. Tu tío Wyatt puede que lo encuentre hasta divertido.

Nick intentó sonreír, y se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Me vas a castigar? –preguntó, con voz de niño pequeño.

- Oh, sí, ya lo creo. Pero no ahora. Ahora disfruta de tu momento. Baja, habla con todos, cuéntales lo malo que soy, y disfruta de la comida, esa que hemos hecho tú y yo antes de que te diera por ser independiente.

Nick se levantó, dispuesto a hacer lo que Chris le decía. Se miró en el espejo y trató de disimular que había llorado.

- Yo no creo que seas malo – dijo antes de salir de la habitación – Si lo creyera, no estaría intentando ser mejor persona.

Chris tuvo que preguntar:

- ¿Mejor persona?

- Pregúntale a Peter. Si me lo propongo puedo ser realmente insoportable.

"Y ¿no lo estás siendo?" Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero se contuvo. Las palabras de Nick le habían llegado muy a dentro. Estaba intentando ser mejor por él, dando a entender que Chris era importante para él. Chris ya sabía que Nick era un buen chico: tan sólo le hubiera gustado que no fuera tan testarudo.

Bajaron con los demás, y Chris agradeció infinitamente que todos actuaran con normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sirvieron la comida, y Piper prácticamente absorbió a Nick, contenta de su interés por la cocina. Peter habló sobre todo con Wyatt, y también con sus primos, aunque todos eran más pequeños que él. Chris ya se había dado cuenta de que le gustaban los niños.

Después, llegó el momento de los regalos. Libros, discos…hasta un ordenador. Los chicos le miraron, como preguntando si debían aceptarlo. Chris asintió: era suyo. Él también tenía un regalo para ellos. Les dio el móvil que les había comprado, uno para cada uno, aunque a Nick pareció interesarle más que a Peter.

Habían tenido el detalle de acordarse también de Leo, y le regalaron un libro enorme. Al chico le encantaba leer.

- ¿Para mí? Pero…si yo no si yo el recién llegado…

- Pero tienes dos nuevos hermanos, y eso también es motivo de celebración – respondió Wyatt. Chris miró a su hermano con un hondo agradecimiento.

La conversación se dilató durante horas. Anécdotas, preguntas, trivialidades… Finalmente, a eso de media tarde comenzaron a irse. Chris estaba contento, Peter parecía algo aliviado por quedarse sólo, pero Chris creía que se lo había pasado bien. No se separaba de uno de los discos que le había regalado Wyatt. Chris tuvo que admitir que su hermano sabía cómo hacer regalos.

Cuando terminaron de recoger todos los envoltorios, platos, vasos y cubiertos. Peter y Leo se pusieron a ver la tele. Chris fregó los platos, y luego se fue a buscar a Nick. El muchacho no estaba lejos: casi parecía estar esperándole.

- Sube a tu cuarto – dijo, tratando de que su voz no fuera demasiado agresiva. – Yo voy enseguida.

"Enseguida", se alargó un poco. Chris se pasó diez minutos pensando en lo que había pasado, en lo que podía haber pasado, en lo que iba a hacer para que no volviera a pasar, y en lo que iba a decir. Después, fue al baño de la planta baja, y abrió uno de los armarios. Ahí guardaba un cepillo de cuando tenía el pelo largo: en realidad, tampoco es que lo tuviera corto en ese momento, pero no eran las melenas que había llegado a tener, casi tan largas como las de Wyatt. Lo cogió, y dedicó otros diez minutos a reunir seguridad, determinación, fuerza, y confianza. Sólo entonces, fue a enfrentarse con su hijo.

Nick fue a abrirle la puerta cuando llamó, y se quedó de pie. Chris, en cambio se quedó en la cama. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al principio. Fue Nick el primero en hablar.

- ¿Vas a pegarme con eso? – preguntó, señalando el cepillo. Estaba asustado, aunque trató de disimularlo.

- Sí. – respondió Chris, decidido a que su voz sonara calmada. – Sé que tus intenciones eran buenas. Si no te hubiera repetido tantas veces que no podías hacer el dichoso plato, tan sólo te hubiera regañado, o dado unos pocos azotes. Pero te lo dije. Te pillé incluso desobedeciéndome, y lo dejé pasar. Y me encuentro con que, no sólo has seguido con lo que te había prohibido, sino que casi quemas la cocina.

Esperó a ver cómo reaccionaba Nick a sus palabras. Estaba dispuesto a que sus lágrimas no le afectaran, pero el chico no lloró, aunque parecía estar a punto de hacerlo.

- Voy a enseñarte a obedecerme a la primera. Voy a enseñarte a no ser tan testarudo y orgulloso. Y voy a enseñarte a que pienses dos veces antes de hacer algo que puede resultar peligroso.

Nick seguía mudo, aunque Chris casi lo prefería así. No podía saber lo que estaba pensando, pero al menos no agravaba las cosas con un ataque de ira o excusas inamisibles.

- Ven aquí – le pidió, y Nick obedeció. – Bájate el pantalón – le dijo. Nick se le quedó mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos, confuso y avergonzado. En las otras ocasiones, había sido Chris quien le quitó la ropa. Era incapaz de desnudarse así, delante de él. Sentía demasiada vergüenza. Chris, con un intercambio de miradas, lo entendió, y añadió, en un tono suave – Está bien, ya lo hago yo.

Desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros del chico, y tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo. Luego le colocó sobre sus rodillas y, cuando estuvo en esa posición, le sacó también los calzoncillos. Ante él tenía las nalgas blancas de un chico asustado; demasiado asustado para decir nada u oponer resistencia. Chris se dio cuenta, y por eso acarició su espalda antes de tomar el cepillo. Cuando notó que la respiración de Nick se normalizaba, comenzó el castigo.

CRACK.

- Ay.

Nick no se esperaba que doliera así. Nunca le habían pegado con nada que no fuera la mano y, si aquello le parecía doloroso, esto era mucho peor. No pudo evitar soltar un grito, por el dolor y la sorpresa, y comenzó a derramar lágrimas desde ese momento.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Au

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Nick intentaba no gritar, aunque en verdad no sabía por qué lo hacía. ¿Por ser valiente? Pudiera ser, pero su llanto desesperado tiraba por tierra ese supuesto afán de mostrar valor.

Chris había intentado prepararse para aquello, pero aun así estuvo a punto de detenerse en cuanto escuchó gritar a su niño. Porque era su niño, su niño grande al que sólo quería abrazar, y darle el padre que nunca había tenido. Pero parte de esa labor de padre era educarle y velar por él, y era algo que no le agradaba cumplir en absoluto. La determinación venció a sus instintos compasivos, y se propuso darle una lección que esperaba no tener que repetir en mucho tiempo.

- Te he repetido varias veces que cuando te digo algo, lo haces.

CRACK CRACK Au CRACK CRACK Chris, para, por favor. CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No me gusta que me tomen por tonto, hijo y si digo que no puedes hacer algo, espero que me obedezcas.

CRACK CRACK CRACK auu CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

CRACK CRACK

Nick dejó de gritar, y ya sólo lloraba.

- Y no puedes CRACK bajo ningún concepto CRACK hacer algo que suponga un riesgo para ti. El fuego no es un juego, Nick, eso es algo que sabe hasta Leo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Nick intentó levantarse, probablemente de forma instintiva, pero Chis no le dejó.

- ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si te pasa algo?

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris tiró el cepillo a un lado, y empezó a llorar el también. Nick, en cuanto se vio libre del agarre de Chris, se levantó y se alejó. Chris suponía que no querría verlo ni en pintura durante algún tiempo. Tal vez incluso para siempre. Pero el chico estaba torpe, y adolorido, y aún tenía los pantalones y los calzoncillos por los tobillos, pues se le habían ido bajando conforme se movía. Tropezó y se cayó, y ni siquiera puso las manos, así que prácticamente se dio de cara. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero aquello tampoco fue buena idea, porque al apoyar el trasero en el suelo sintió un dolor que le hizo gritar. Chris le había pegado bastante fuerte.

Christopher se puso en pie y se acercó a él, sin saber muy bien lo que debía hacer. No sabía si el chico quería que lo abrazara, o si saldría corriendo otra vez. Pero Nick resolvió su dilema cuando se tiró a sus brazos. Chris le cogió y le estrechó contra su pecho. Le alzó en el aire por un segundo, y se sentó en la cama con él encima, sorprendido de haber tenido fuerza suficiente para levantar al adolescente.

- Shhhh. Ya, bebé, ya está, ya está.

¿Bebé? ¿De dónde había salido eso? En cualquier caso, a Nick no pareció importarle que lo llamara así. De hecho parecía que nada le importaba, porque lo único que hacía era llorar.

Nick temblaba como si tuviera frío. Chris le mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás y le acariciaba el pelo.

- Sé que he sido muy duro contigo. No me has dejado otra opción. Cuando vi cómo Peter apagaba el fuego yo…yo… pensé que te habías quemado. – Chris limpió sus propias lágrimas con una mano, mientras sentía las de Nick mojando su camisa. – Sé que no querías provocar un incendio, pero si me hubieras obedecido, no hubiera pasado nada.

- Lo...lo...snif…lo...siento.

- Shhhh. No hables. Respira, eso es. Estás perdonado, campeón. – sin darse cuenta usó el mismo apelativo que utilizaba con Leo – No estoy enfadado contigo.

- ¿No?

- No, claro que no. Sé que lo sientes, y que sólo querías hacer algo bueno por mí y por tus tíos. Tan sólo tienes que buscar otra forma de hacer las cosas. Algo que no implique desobedecerme ni…¿qué hiciste exactamente para provocar el fuego?

Nick se había calmado un poco. Seguía llorando, pero su respiración era más pausada.

- Intenté un flameado. Pero… no me fijé en que las cortinas estaban muy cerca.

- Por eso quería estar yo presente, Nick. No es que no confíe en tus capacidades, es que es normal que cometas un error, al principio. Y los errores en la cocina pueden ser graves.

- Lo siento – repitió el chico, y se abrazó él con más fuerza. – Siento haberte estropeado las cortinas.

- Las cortinas me importan una mierda, Nick – dijo Chris con vehemencia, y Nick se sorprendió de oírle hablar así – No soportaría que te pasara nada. Las quemaduras son muy dolorosas.

Él lo sabía por experiencia, que se había quemado varias veces luchando contra los demonios. Cierto que, con tantos luces blancas en la familia habría podido curarle, pero el dolor que hubiera sentido no se lo quitaba nadie. Y había cosas que ni siquiera un luz blanca podía curar…

- Mi mujer murió en una explosión de gas – dijo Christopher de repente. – Estaba en casa de una amiga. Fue a calentar un café, y al encender el fuego, todo explotó. Cuando escuché a Peter gritar, y vi que estabais en la cocina, aunque fuera totalmente irracional porque de haber habido una explosión me habría enterado, no pude evitar pensar que… que…

No pudo acabar la frase.

Nick entendió entonces por qué tanta insistencia en que no cocinara sólo. Se separó un poco de Chris y vio que estaba llorando. Le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, sin saber por un momento quién estaba consolando a quién.

Cuando Chris intentó colocarle la ropa a Nick, éste emitió un gemido. Christopher pensó que la tela vaquera no era lo mejor para su trasero adolorido, así que le desvistió y le puso los pantalones del pijama. Nick se dejó hacer, y se dejó mimar el pelo, mientras permanecía tumbado, de lado, en la cama. Chris creyó que se había dormido e hizo ademan de levantarse, pero Nick le agarró la mano para que no se fuera.

- Estoy aquí – le dijo. – No me voy.

- No me abandones – dijo Nick, medio dormido.

- Jamás, Nicholas. Nunca.

Y Nick, tranquilo, se durmió.

Chris salió de la habitación, y lo primero que se encontró en el pasillo fue un Peter que lo miraba de una forma que le hacía sentir un gusano. No era la mirada de odio que había llegado a ver en los ojos de Nick, sino algo peor. Una mirada de infinito desprecio y hasta de decepción.

- Le has hecho gritar – le reprochó el chico.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que les había oído, al menos en la primera parte, donde Nick se quejaba como no lo había hecho en ningún castigo anterior.

- Sí – reconoció Chris, que no sabía qué decir. No se esperaba aquello. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones de sus métodos a su hijo, pero aquella mirada acusadora lo estaba matando.

- ¿Le has pegado con eso? – preguntó Peter, señalando el cepillo que Chris llevaba en la mano, con la intención de guardarlo.

Hablar del castigo que le había dado a su hermano con él era extraño. Christopher sabía que Peter se enteraba siempre que castigaba a Nick, pero de ahí a hablar del tema había un paso. Era violento, incómodo, e innecesario.

- Sí – volvió a repetir Chris, seguro de que entonces empezarían los reproches. No estaba seguro de si debía dejar que Peter hablara o decirle que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Sin embargo, tal situación no se produjo.

- Ah. Entonces vale. – dijo Peter, relajando su expresión, y Chris le miró con cara de no entender. – Me han pegado con eso. Duele, pero no es para tanto. Pensé que le habías hecho daño de verdad.

Christopher se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que le había costado a Peter el atreverse a enfrentarle, con la duda de si había maltratado a su hermano, o no. Ya se había dado cuenta antes, pero el amor que ese chico sentía por su hermano le conmovió.

- Nunca. Aunque si le preguntas a él, tal vez no te diga lo mismo.

- ¿Puedo verle?

- Claro, aunque está durmiendo.

Peter se dirigió al cuarto de Nick, y puso una mano en el picaporte.

- Peter – llamó Chris, antes de que entrara. El chico se giró para mirarle. – Gracias por ser tan rápido en apagar el fuego.

- Eso no se agradece. Será tu hijo, pero antes de eso era mi hermano.

Peter entró, y Chris se quedó reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Normalmente, el hecho de ser hijo venía antes que el de hermano. En su caso no. Después, pensó que aquella era e las primeras veces que Peter hacía referencia al hecho de que él era su padre.

* * *

*N.A.: La canción es "Part of your world" Sí, de La Sirenita xD


	6. Chapter 6: La curiosidad mató al gato

A la hora de cenar, Chis dudo si debía dejar dormir a Nick, o si debía despertarlo para que tomara algo. Entró en su cuarto y le observó dormir durante un rato. Decidió que era mejor no despertarlo. Se fue a buscar a Leo y a Peter, y los encontró en la habitación de éste último.

- … ¿Y qué guardas ahí? – preguntaba Leo, señalando un cajón.

Peter vio a Chris en el umbral de la puerta y le miró como diciendo "Socorro, no me deja en paz". Sin embargo, cuando respondió al pequeño lo hizo con voz amable y con paciencia.

- Tonterías. Papeles, bocetos, historias sin acabar…

Leo no le dejó terminar, y le interrumpió con otra pregunta:

- ¿Y aquí? – pregunto, y trató de abrir una caja que Peter tenía sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, llevaba candado.

- Eso es personal – dijo Peter, y se acercó a la caja (del tamaño de un maletín) con actitud protectora. No fue brusco, pero al niño no le gustó que no satisfajera su curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es?

- Cosas de mayores.

Esa respuesta era, definitivamente, la que uno no debía darle nunca a Leo. Era como invitarle a averiguar lo que contenía la caja, porque él ya era mayor para entender las "cosas de mayores". Antes de que Chris o Peter pudiera hacer nada, Leo se abalanzó sobre la caja y trató de cogerla, pero pesaba mucho para él, así que la dejó caer, y le dio en el pie. La caja cayó al suelo, pero Peter no le prestó atención, y cogió a Leo en brazos antes de que pudiera hacerlo Chris.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Leo - ¿Te has hecho daño?

El niño parecía estar decidiendo si echarse a llorar o no. Finalmente, decidió que sí, y se abrazó a Peter. Chris recorrió la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas, y prácticamente le arrebató al niño de los brazos. Aquello molestó un poco a Peter, le hizo sentir mal, como un "déjalo, que es mío y tú no puedes cuidar de él". ¿Acaso Chris le culpaba por el accidente?

Pero Christopher sólo había actuado por instinto: era su cuerpo el que se había movido al oír el llanto de su hijo. Se debió de dar cuenta de que había sido muy brusco, porque, aun sosteniendo a Leo entre sus brazos, se giró hacia Peter:

- Discúlpale. Es muy curioso.

- No pasa nada. – respondió Peter, mientras recogía la caja. Al caerse, la cerradura se había roto. La dejó en su sitio mientras fruncía el ceño, disgustado. - ¿Se ha hecho algo en el pie? La caja pesa un poco…

Christopher sentó a Leo en la cama y le quitó el zapato. No parecía tener nada, aunque tal vez le saliera cardenal. Le acarició el pie hasta que dejó de llorar, y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿No has oído eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato, campeón? Discúlpate con Peter, le has roto la caja.

- Lo siento – dijo el niño, y parecía sincero - ¡Pero la caja casi me rompe el pie!

Lo dijo en un tono tan ofendido, que Peter se rió:

- Le diré que se disculpe, pero me temo que no sabe hablar.

Leo sonrió, y Chris le dijo que fuera a lavarse las manos: en seguida iban a cenar. Se quedó unos momentos a solas con Peter, mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Qué hay...

- … en la caja? – preguntó Peter, con expresión neutra – Puedo ver de quién ha sacado Leo su curiosidad.

- Sí, bueno… Sólo me pregunto por qué lo guardas bajo llave. Tiene que ser algo importante.

Chris se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero lo cierto es que, como padre, podía preguntar esas cosas ¿no? Es decir, ¿estaba bien que el chico guardara cosas bajo llave? ¿Acaso estaba mal? ¿Tenía el derecho o el deber de saber lo que había dentro? ¿O más bien la obligación de dejarle su espacio? Chris no estaba seguro, así que por eso había preguntado. Pensó que era la forma más idónea de hacer las cosas, sin violar directamente la intimidad de Peter, que parecía valorarla demasiado.

- Revistas de chicas – espetó Peter.

Chris no sabía qué le sorprendió más, si el tono grosero que el chico había empleado, o la mentira tan descarada que pretendía que se creyera. No es porque pensara que Peter no tenía esas revistas (aunque no parecía de esa clase de chicos) sino porque la forma en que lo dijo sonaba más a desafío que a sinceridad. Sonó a "si le digo eso me dejará en paz". Christopher no estaba acostumbrado a que Peter fuera hostil, así que quizá por eso él mismo reaccionó con más brusquedad de la debida.

- A mí no me hables de esa forma, y no seas tan descarado.

- Lo siento – respondió Peter, inmediatamente. Siempre ponía esa mirada de corderito cuando creía que Chris estaba enfadado con él.

- No importa. Pero si son revistas de chicas no te importará enseñármelas.

Creyó leer la mente del muchacho: "en realidad, sí me importaría". En cambio, lo que dijo fue bien diferente, y apenas audible, porque fue un susurro.

- No son revistas de chicas.

- ¿De hombres, tal vez? – preguntó Chris, en un tono falsamente inocente.

- No. – respondió Peter, y se ruborizó.

- Entonces, ¿me has mentido? – preguntó con voz de fingida incredulidad. No sabía por qué estaba sometiendo a Peter a un tercer grado, pero quería saber hasta a dónde podía llegar. En realidad, no estaba enojado ni mucho menos, pero si Peter creía que sí tal vez terminara por decirle qué era lo que estaba escondiendo.

- Sí. – reconoció Peter, mirando al suelo.

- Y ¿vas a decirme lo que es, o tengo que seguir jugando a las preguntas?

- Yo…- Peter alzó la mirada y le miró, como pidiendo comprensión - …no te lo voy a decir. Lo siento.

Chris estiró su falso papel de enfado un poco más.

- ¿Y si te digo que es una orden?

- Entonces, te lo diría – respondió Peter, muy serio, tras mirarle durante varios segundos. – Pero no lo vas a hacer.

- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó.

"¿Tan bien me conoce ya?" pensó Chris, secretamente agradado.

- Porque sabes que no tienes motivos para hacerlo, y porque sólo me estás probando. – respondió el chico con tranquilidad. Chris le miró con cierta sorpresa: no sabía que Peter fuera tan perceptivo. El chico decidió explicárselo – Ese juego lo inventé yo. Pero te traiciona la voz: si de verdad estuvieras enfadado, me habrías gritado. Gritas mucho – le dijo.

Chris, resignado a no averiguar lo que ocultaba aquella caja, y sabiéndose descubierto, soltó una carcajada.

- No sabía que gritara tanto.

- Bueno, a mí no. Pero a Nick le gritas siempre que te enfurece.

- Nick debería aprender un poco de tu exasperante tranquilidad.

- O yo de su exasperante rebeldía – respondió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡No! ¡Eso ni soñarlo! ¡Necesito un poco de normalidad, de vez en cuando!

- Pero yo no soy normal – respondió Peter, y algo en su tono de voz le hico creer que ya no estaban bromeando - Ese puesto le corresponde a Leo.

"Si tú supieras lo poco normales que somos en esta casa" Estuvo a punto de contarle lo de la magia. A punto, pero no se atrevió. En cambio, se preguntó por qué el chico había dicho que no era normal. Le hubiera interrogado, pero no quería más evasivas. Con bromas o sin ellas, le dolía que Peter no confiara lo suficiente en él.

- Anda, vamos a cenar – le dijo, y salió de la habitación.

Leo les estaba esperando abajo, y cuando estuvieron los tres, comenzaron a comer. Hablaron de aquél día, de la visita de la familia de Chris y de los regalos que les habían hecho. Rieron y hablaron cada vez más alto, y debieron de despertar a Nick con el jaleo, pues se le escuchó bajar por las escaleras. Sin decir más que un "buenas noches, hijo" totalmente cordial, Chris puso discretamente un cojín sobre el asiento de Nick, consciente de que aun podía estar algo adolorido por el castigo.

- ¿Sabes? Si dices tanto esa palabra, me la voy a terminar creyendo – dijo Peter en tono casual, saludando a su hermano con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Chris, sin entender.

- "Hijo". La tienes en los labios todo el día.

- Ah, sí – dijo Chris con una sonrisa. – La digo precisamente para que os la creáis. ¿A que suena bien?

- También me he dado cuenta de otra cosa – prosiguió Peter.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó Chris, mientras cogía el plato de Nick para servírselo.

- De que tú no nos confundes. En el orfanato me llamaban Nick a cada segundo.

- Eso es porque sois inconfundibles. Sólo con que digas "Hola Chris" ya sé con cuál de los dos estoy hablando. Además, es fácil saber que tú eres Peter si estás en tu habitación.

- Mañana nos vestiremos igual – intervino Nick – Pete, ponte la camiseta azul que nos compramos el año pasado, y los vaqueros gastados. Veremos si entonces estás tan seguro.

Nick sonrió con algo de malicia, y a Chris le encantó verle tan animado. Se había llegado a sentir culpable: los chicos llevaban dos días en la casa, y en los dos había castigado a Nick, aquél día encima con el cepillo. Aunque no había conocido a Nick mucho antes de adoptarle, sabía que desde que estaba con él se comportaba de forma mucho menos salvaje. ¿Cómo lo había expresado él? "No creo que seas malo. Si lo creyera, no estaría intentando ser mejor persona". El chico se estaba esforzando: quizá debía darle un respiro. Las comparaciones eran odiosas, y tal vez, en su fuero interno, le comparaba demasiado con Peter.

- Leo, no vale que tú le ayudes – dijo Peter, sacándole de sus pensamientos – Chris tiene que averiguar por sí mismo quién es quién.

Chris aceptó encantado. Creía ser capaz de distinguirle perfectamente.

Sin embargo, esa madrugada, por idea de Nick, los chicos se cambiaron de cama, y de cuarto. Cuando Chris fue a despertarles, Nick era Peter y Peter era Nick, pero él no lo sabía. Les dijo que bajaran a desayunar, que tenía que irse al trabajo. Era lunes.

Peter fue a su propio cuarto desde el de Nick y zarandeó a su hermano, que había vuelto a dormirse.

- ¡Nick! – le dijo. – Hoy no bajes en camiseta o lo notará. Sabe que yo soy más tímido. Además, yo tengo cicatrices en la espalda, y no sé si él lo sabe.

Nick refunfuñó entre sueños, pero Peter estaba bastante seguro de que le había oído.

Por la misma regla que le había dicho a su hermano, él no podía bajar vestido. Chris era muy observador, y un detalle como ese podía echar por tierra su farsa. Bajó en pijama diciéndose en su interior "soy Nick, soy Nick". Sin embargo, bajó las escaleras y, cuando llegó a la cocina, sin mirarle, Chris le saludó:

- Hola, Peter.

- ¡No! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- ¿Cómo he sabido qué? – preguntó Chris, dándose la vuelta, con la sartén en la mano. Estaba haciendo huevos revueltos.

- Que yo soy Peter. He dormido en la cama de Nick. Incluso he bajado sin vestirme.

Chris sonrió, recordando el reto de la noche anterior.

- Bueno, lo de dormir en su cama no era necesario: ¿cómo voy a saber desde qué cuarto bajas? Pero lo he sabido por tus pasos. Eres algo así como una pantera; tu hermano es más bien como un elefante.

Al poco bajó Nicholas, vestido con la ropa que Peter y él habían acordado.

- Hola Nick – saludó, hablándole a Peter.

- No te molestes. Nos ha descubierto. – Nick le miró sin comprender – Pasos de elefante – dijo solamente.

A Chris le hacía gracia que Peter estuviera tan picado por aquél juego tonto.

- No vale – dijo Nick. - En cuanto Peter suba a vestirse volvemos a empezar.

Christopher rió.

- Vosotros hacer lo que queráis, pero yo tengo que irme.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Nick, que había estado demasiado dormido como para enterarse cuando Chris fue a despertarle.

- Al trabajo. Y a llevar a Leo al cole, que, por cierto, debe de haberse vuelto a dormir – dijo frunciendo el ceño. A ese paso iban a llegar tarde.

- ¿En qué trabajas? – preguntó Nick, llenándose la boca de tostadas y de huevos revueltos a la vez.

- En el P3 – respondió Peter por él – ¿Es que no prestaste atención el día que nos conocimos?

- Estaba pensando en lo mal que le quedaban los vaqueros. Oye Chris, ¿puedo ir contigo?

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa? – preguntó Chris entre ofendido y divertido – No Nick, lo siento. No podéis venir.

- ¿Por qué no? No empezamos el colegio hasta la semana que viene, podríamos ayudarte en el trabajo.

Nick y Peter se incorporarían con el curso ya empezado el lunes de la semana próxima, de acuerdo con el director del colegio de Leo, al cual les había inscrito.

- Ya, pero es que se sirve alcohol, y la ley dice que los menores no pueden trabajar en esa clase de locales. Había pensado que podíais salir a dar una vuelta, para inspeccionar un poco esto. Tenéis mi número por si pasa cualquier cosa.

Peter terminó de desayunar, y fue a vestirse cuando Leo aun no había bajado a desayunar. Chris decidió subir con él para sacar al niño de la cama. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que el pequeño no estaba en su cuarto.

- Está aquí – anunció Peter, que no había llegado a entrar a su cuarto. Su voz y su expresión eran inusualmente duras. Chris se había preguntado varias veces cómo era Peter cuando estaba enfadado: ahí tenía la respuesta. Su expresión decía "aléjate de mí o date por muerto" – Ha cogido mi caja.

Chris se acercó, y vio la mirada de Leo, de perfecto niño arrepentido, con las manos en la prueba del delito. Peter se acercó a la caja y apartó al niño de ella. No fue violento, como Nick cuando le empujó en aquél parque, pero sí brusco.

- ¡Leo! – regañó Chris, aunque no podía dejar de mirar a Peter. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿Has visto lo que hay dentro? – preguntó Peter, sin dejar que el niño respondiera. Había veneno en su voz.

- S-sí – dijo el niño, cohibido ante la forma en la que Peter lo miraba.

- ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Con qué derecho has entrado en mi cuarto y mirado mis cosas?

- Lo…lo siento.

- Lo sientes ahora, porque te he descubierto. Sino no lo habrías sentido.

Leo parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Sólo quería saber lo que había… - dijo el niño.

- Bien, pues ya lo sabes. Ahora vete.

Leo se le quedó mirando con mucha penita. Se había encariñado mucho con Peter, que nunca se cansaba de él ni de sus preguntas. Nunca le había hablado de esa forma. No se movió, asustado como un conejo al que han sacado de su madriguera.

- ¡Fuera! – le espetó Peter, elevando la voz.

- Peter, ya es suficiente – intervino Chris, que consideraba excesivo el enfado del muchacho. Aquello tenía que ser realmente importante para él para que se pusiera así con el niño al que le había consentido todo hasta el momento. No contaba con que Peter podría dirigir su enfado hacia él.

- No pienso disculparme, Christopher. Esta vez no.

- Lo harás si yo te pido que lo hagas.

Chris no pudo decir por qué había respondido así. Tal vez para dejar clara su autoridad; tal vez porque aquella mañana había comprobado que Peter haría todo lo que le dijera; tal vez porque en el fondo sabía que Peter tenía razón, pero sentía que debía defender a Leo, cuya expresión le daba mucha pena.

En cualquier caso, se arrepintió nada más decirlo. Era casi inevitable que Peter respondiera a su provocación, y el chico ya estaba lo suficientemente enfadado. Lo que Chris no podía haberse imaginado, es que Peter iba a echarse a llorar.

"¿No era que el de lágrima fácil era Nick?"

¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿De rabia? ¿Por culpa de Chris? ¿Por lo que había en aquella caja?

- Peter… - dijo, muy bajito, en tono suave.

- Déjame sólo, por favor. – pidió el chico. Y, tras dudarlo unos segundos, Chris decidió complacerle. Se llevó a Leo consigo, que se sentía muy culpable por haber hecho llorar a Peter. Intentó entrar de nuevo al cuarto, pero Chris no le dejó.

- Escúchame bien. Ya te disculparás luego con él. Ahora baja, desayuna, y vamos al cole. Luego hablaremos tú y yo sobre respetar la intimidad de la gente.

Bajó con el niño para que desayunara, y se encontró con Nick, rezongando aun con el desayuno.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, al ver que Leo lloriqueaba un poco.

- Ha estado cotilleando en una caja que Peter tiene sobre la mesa. Se ha enfadado mucho. Se ha…se ha puesto a llorar – dijo Chris, aun sorprendido. - ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que guarda?

Nick negó con la cabeza.

- Si se ha puesto a llorar sólo pueden ser dos cosas.

Chris le miró con impaciente interés, para que el chico continuara, pues se había quedado callado. Pero Nick tan sólo miraba a Leo con cara de circunstancias.

- Leo, cógete una mandarina y espérame en el coche. Yo voy ahora mismo.

No era un desayuno muy abundante, pero de todas formas tampoco tenían tiempo para mucho más.

Cuando el niño se fue, Nick continuó.

- O ahí dentro hay un cadáver de alguien que le importe…

- Nick, no seas asqueroso.

- …o están las fotos y los videos de sus maltratos.

Chris le observó con horror cuando se dio cuenta de que Nick había hablado completamente en serio.


	7. Chapter 7: Abriendo corazones

- Nick ¿qué quieres decir? – preguntó Chris con histeria. Le daba igual llegar tarde, tenía que asimilar aquello. ¿Cómo que las fotos y los videos de sus maltratos? ¿Es que guardaba aquello? ¿Es que tenía VIDEOS de aquello?

- Quiero decir lo que he dicho, Chris. Siempre he sabido que él los robó, pero nunca me los ha enseñado.

- ¿Qué los robó?

Chris no entendía nada.

- Los tipos que le destrozaron la vida, y el cuerpo, lo grabaron. La policía incautó los videos y las fotos como prueba para el juicio, pero Peter insistía en que quería tener una copia. Nadie le hizo caso, por supuesto, porque no creían que fuera buena idea. Semanas después la policía nos informó de que alguien había manipulado aquellos videos. No los habían borrado, pero los habían descolocado. Nadie lo dijo abiertamente, pero yo sabía que de algún modo Peter se coló en la comisaría, hizo una copia, y la guarda desde entonces.

No podía ser cierto. Chris no podía creerlo. Peter robando, Peter escondiendo aquello en una caja, su hijo pequeño abriendo aquella caja…Lo que aquella caja escondía.

- ¿Quieres decir que…que…que Peter guarda videos y fotos de lo que le hicieron? ¿Qué se sienta a verlo tranquilamente como si no le hubiera pasado a él?

- Sinceramente, dudo que los haya visto alguna vez. Creo que es más bien una forma de pasar página. Peter guarda esas cosas bajo llave, porque es más fácil que guardar sus recuerdos y cicatrices.

- ¿Cicatrices?

- Mírale la espalda alguna vez.

Chris necesitó sentarse. ¿Qué…qué demonios le habían hecho a SU hijo?

Entendió perfectamente la reacción de Peter al ver su intimidad violada de aquella manera. Incluso le pareció demasiado moderada. Podía entender que no quisiera ni pudiera compartir aquella experiencia. Lo que no entendía es cómo el chico conservaba la cabeza, porque él se sentía a punto de perderla.

- Espera aquí, por favor – le dijo a Nick, y fue al coche a buscar a Leo. El niño estaba terminándose la mandarina.

- Leo. Necesito que me digas lo que has visto en el cuarto de Peter.

Había…¿había visto su pequeño aquellas cosas tan horribles? Intentó buscar signos en su rostro…

- No he podido ver mucho, papá. Había discos, y un pen-drive, y un sobre. Creo que en el sobre había fotos, porque se trasparentaba un poco, pero no he podido abrirlo, no me ha dado tiempo. Lo siento mucho, no quería que Peter se enfadara así…

Chris le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Lo sé, Leo. Ya lo sé. Escúchame. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Vamos a orbitar, y hoy vas a ir al colegio con el tío Wyatt, Alexander y Victoria ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Sí!

Chris se entretuvo lo menos posible. De hecho, no le dio explicaciones a Wyatt, que se quedó muy preocupado por su hermano. Regresó a su casa y volvió junto a Nick, que estaba confundido. Si tenía que dejar a Leo en el colegio, ¿cómo había tardado tan poco?

- Me he encontrado con unos amigos que llevan a sus hijos al mismo colegio. Leo se ha ido con ellos. – mintió, sabiendo que aquél tampoco era el momento de explicar lo de sus poderes. – Nick, tengo que preguntarte algo. Esto no viene en ningún manual, y no creo que ésta vez pueda fiarme de mi instinto. ¿Crees que debo hablar con Peter sobre lo que me has contado?

Nick pareció pensarlo muy en serio, y Chris se lo agradeció.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y puesto que eres el único que ha demostrado tener interés por nosotros, creo que te has ganado ese derecho.

Chris le dio un abrazo, y subió a hablar con Peter. Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, pero no esperó respuesta y tampoco la recibió.

Peter estaba tumbado en la cama, pero no estaba llorando. Estaba boca arriba, mirando al techo con la mirada perdida. Parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia.

- Peter – dijo, y el chico le miró. Chris vio como volvía a éste mundo desde lo más profundo de su mente. – Peter, tengo que hablar contigo, y necesito que ésta vez confíes en mí.

- ¿Debo confiar también en que ya sabes lo que hay ahí dentro?

Peter señaló la caja, la cual no parecía haber tocado en aquél tiempo.

- Sí – admitió Chris.

- No quería que Leo viera las fotos. No son adecuadas para que las vea un niño. Por eso me he enfadado tanto.

Chris dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. ¿Por Leo? ¿Era por Leo por quien Peter estaba preocupado? ¿Por qué no hubiera visto nada traumático…para él? Peter era, realmente, una buena persona.

- Leo no ha llegado a ver nada. Ahora mismo no es él quien me preocupa.

- ¿Estás enfadado? – preguntó Peter, aun sin levantarse de la cama.

- ¿Enfadado? – de todas las emociones que sentía o que podía llegar a sentir, aquella era la más absurda. Sentía compasión, tristeza, angustia, dolor, un amor profundo. Pero no enfado. Y mucho menos con Peter.

- Por habértelo ocultado. Por haberte mentido. Por haber expuesto a tu hijo a que vea algo así. Por… - Peter lo pensó antes de echar piedras contra su propio tejado, pero decidió que no importaba - …por haber robado las pruebas de un delito.

- Peter, no estoy y jamás podré estar enfadado por esto. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que Leo haya hecho o dejado de hacer, tú también eres mi hijo, y no puedo molestarme por lo que hayas hecho antes de conocerme. Aunque entiendo por qué lo hiciste, no puedo aplaudir que te colaras en una comisaría, pero no tengo ningún derecho a enfadarme contigo por eso.

Peter no dijo nada. Parecía como ausente. Chris se acercó a él, con lágrimas que le sorprendían mientras caían por su rostro.

- Hijito, cuánto siento lo que te hicieron. Yo… yo nunca podré entender…

- ¡No! ¡No me tengas lástima! – bufó Peter.

- No es lástima. Es dolor. Es….yo…

Al ver las lágrimas de Christopher, el rostro de Peter adquirió su expresión dulce habitual.

- Tú tienes que ir al P3. No quiero entretenerte.

- No pienso ir a trabajar hoy. No voy a dejarte sólo.

- Está Nick.

- Nick no es tu padre.

Peter le miró fijamente.

- Y tú sí ¿verdad? – no había sarcasmo en su pregunta – Por fin tengo un padre. Uno de verdad.

- Uno para siempre – le aseguró Chris.

Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Se había dado cuenta de que a los chicos les gustaba, y les calmaba. Se sintió de pronto muy cerca de Peter, en un sentido emocional. Por fin, estaba llegando a él.

- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? – preguntó en un tono que daba a entender que la respuesta podía ser no, que él lo entendería.

- No sé si puedo hacerlo – dijo Peter. – No sé si soy capaz.

- No tienes que contarme nada que tú no quieras.

Peter intentó levantarse, y Chris se apartó, para dejarle espacio. El chico caminó hacia su caja, y la cogió. La caja era de madera sólida, y puede que tuviera hierro en su interior, como una caja fuerte. Era lo que hacía que pesara tanto. En su interior había lo que Leo había dicho: CD,s, un pen-drive, y un sobre. Esto último fue lo que Peter sacó. Con cierto temblor en las manos, sacó las fotos. Cuando habló lo hizo en un tono impersonal.

- Esta es de cuando me ataron a la cama. Estuve cinco días a oscuras, sin poder moverme. Desde entonces siempre duermo con una luz.

Peter iba a cambiar de foto, pero Chris no le dejó. Había visto algo que le llamó la atención en esa foto. Intentó obviar el hecho de que Peter salía desnudo en ella. Sus piernas…estaban llenas de golpes.

- ¿Con qué….con qué?

- ¿Con qué me hicieron eso? – le ayudó Peter. – Con el cepillo.

Chris recordó lo que Peter le había dicho, cuando había pegado a Nick con el cepillo. "Ah. Entonces vale. Me han pegado con eso. Duele, pero no es para tanto". Sin embargo, cuando lo dijo Chris le había malinterpretado. A él no le habían pegado con "eso". Le habían machacado. Aquellos cardenales… Chris ni siquiera sabía si tenía la fuerza necesaria para dejar esas marcas, porque jamás, en toda su vida, se le ocurriría intentarlo.

- No me acuerdo de esta. Creo que me drogaron, pero no estoy seguro. – decía Peter, sosteniendo una foto en la que aparecía atado a una columna.

Peter pasó foto tras foto. Parecía incapaz de parar una vez que había empezado. Chris no podía cerrar los ojos, y tampoco podía seguir mirando. Permaneció al lado de Peter, dejándole hablar, sabiendo que necesitaba decir todo aquello en voz alta. En casi todas las fotos, Peter tenía cardenales de aspecto muy serio. En varias salía desnudo. Y por fin, llegaron a la última foto. Chris ya creía que lo había visto todo. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Nick "Mírale la espalda alguna vez"

Si le hubieran dicho que la espalda de la foto era la de un chico de trece años, no se lo habría creído. Estaba llena de sangre, y con marcas que dolían casi desde la distancia. Le habían… le habían….

- ¿Por qué? – exigió saber, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Esto en concreto fue porque vomité en el salón. Debo admitir que lo hice totalmente a propósito. Me sentí muy bien al ensuciar aquella moqueta sobre la que me habían obligado a dormir. Pero no sabía cuál iba a ser el precio.

Chris le miró desconcertado. No reconocía esa voz dura, casi fría, que salía de los labios de Peter.

- Aquello casi me mata. Tuve fiebre. Si no hubiera venido aquél inspector, el único que decidió tomarse el tiempo de hablar conmigo en privado, tal vez habría muerto a la siguiente. Yo quería morir. Estaba deseando que me mataran, en realidad, así que me habrían hecho un favor.

La calma con la que Peter dijo aquello, fue todo lo que Chris podía soportar. Le abrazó posesivamente, no iba a soltarlo nunca. Estuvieron así durante casi media hora. Entonces Peter, por fin, comenzó a llorar. No es que Chris se alegrara por su llanto, pero aquello constituía la primera reacción normal a toda aquella historia.

- Si sólo lo sabía yo, sería como si no hubiera pasado. Pero pasó. Pasó, y yo no sé qué hice para merecerme aquello. Yo… no podía ser tan malo. No… no puedo serlo ¿verdad?

- Peter – dijo Chris, apartándole el pelo de los ojos – Nada de lo que un ser humano pueda hacer merece que lo maltraten. Tú no hiciste nada. No es culpa tuya ¿entiendes? No lo es.

Peter se calmó, como si esas palabras fueran justo lo que necesitaba oír. Oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, y vieron a Nick al otro lado. El chico llegaba casi cuarenta minutos abajo, sólo, y se lo estaba comiendo la impaciencia. Sin decir nada entró, y se sumó al abrazo.

* * *

**N.A.: Hasta aquí el melodrama. El siguiente cap será más normal, lo prometo.**

**No suelo, o intento no ser, borde ni nada de eso, pero me han enviado un mensaje privado criticando mi última actualización de una forma que considero muy dura y un poco injusta. Al fin y al cabo es mi historia y escribo lo que quiero. Si alguien espera leer otra cosa (como, por lo visto, castigos constantes, o algo así) pues lo siento mucho. Me gusta profundizar en los personajes, y Peter lleva ocupando mi mente demasiado tiempo. Prácticamente NECESITO sacarlo de mi cabeza y escribirlo. Espero que lo entendáis. Y si no lo entendéis, al menos no ataquéis personalmente, que yo no insulto a nadie -.-**  
**A los que han comentado, y lo me leen, muchísimas gracias. ¡Un abrazo virtual! No dudéis en comentar/sugerir/dar ideas :D**


	8. Chapter 8: No es no

Después de aquél momento de dolorosa empatía, el primero en romper el abrazo fue Peter, que volvió a guardar las fotos en el sobre. Los videos, según le dijo a Chris, jamás los había visto. El adolescente hizo entonces algo impulsivo, que Christopher no pudo aprobar ni reprochar, pero que tal vez fue lo correcto: rompió las fotos y los discos, y tiró los pedazos a la basura. Luego le miró como preguntando "¿te parece bien?" Christopher asintió, aunque a su yo interno no le pareció bien en absoluto. Quería ver esos videos, pero entendía que eso no era decisión suya, sino de su hijo. Tal vez que los hubiera roto era lo mejor: así no tendría la tentación de hacer algo horrible como robárselos para verlos en secreto. Además, era la única forma de pasar página completamente.

La caradura de Nick fue esencial para relajar la situación y animar los ánimos. Después de que Peter destruyera las pruebas visuales de todo lo que había sufrido, quedó en el aire una tristeza agobiante, de una situación del pasado que seguía afectando al presente, y que nunca, en realidad, se iba a poder resolver. Es de esa clase de momentos en los que uno necesita decir algo y, como Nick acababa de llegar y era el que tenía un semblante menos serio de los tres, le tocó a él:

- Así que… te colaste en una comisaría. Mi hermano en su ladrón. Estoy orgulloso de ti: te he iniciado en el lado oscuro.

- Fue sólo una vez. Y no va a repetirse. – respondió Peter, avergonzado pese a que supuestamente Nick le estaba haciendo un halago.

- Sí, eso dicen todos. Pero, una vez lo pruebas, no puedes parar. No te avergüences, hermanito: no todos tienen talento natural para esto. Eres un privilegiado. Lo llevas en la sangre.

Chris frunció el ceño. Le parecía que detrás de la broma Nick escondía algo de verdad. Demasiada verdad, para su gusto.

- ¿Que lo lleva en la sangre? – preguntó, tratando de sonreír, a pesar de todo.

- Bueno, dado quién era nuestra madre, muchas veces nos hemos imaginado a nuestro padre como un vulgar ratero. Pero es que además Peter ha tenido al mejor maestro. – dijo Nick, señalándose a sí mismo, muy pagado de su propia habilidad.

- ¿Insinúas que eres un ladrón? – Chris fue incapaz de mantener el tono relajado.

- Eso no puedes probarlo. – replicó Nick, pero en un tono que daba a entender que sí, que lo era.

Chris miró a Peter, como buscando una confirmación.

- No te creas todo lo que dice - le explicó el chico. – Tiene cierta tendencia a exagerar sus "logros". Sólo fueron dos veces. Y lo hizo por un buen motivo.

- ¿Qué motivo? – preguntó Chris, más tranquilo, pero aun en guardia. Tenía informes sobre ambos. Nick tenía antecedentes, pero por vandalismo, allá por el tiempo de su primera adopción. Como le explicó el señor Wright, no se toman medidas cautelares contra los menores de catorce, y Nick tenía diez en aquella época. Así que alguien tuvo que pagar los gastos por él y asunto arreglado. Todo eso Chris lo sabía, lo entendía, y no le importaba. No es que fuera a cambiar de parecer sobre Nick si descubría que era un ladrón, pero sí estaría más pendiente del chico, dispuesto a cambiar aquello. Descubrió que, en realidad, no tenía motivos para preocuparse.

- No morirme de hambre – replicó Nick, algo molesto por ver que sus "méritos" no eran debidamente reconocidos.

Chris hizo memoria.

- Cuando te conocí en el orfanato me dijeron que tus intentos de fuga tuvieron éxito un par de veces. ¿Te refieres a eso?

Nick no le respondió. No le gustaba que le recordaran aquello. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Chris le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Te refieres a eso? – insistió, con voz amable. Nick seguía sin responder, así que Chris continuó. – Oíd chicos, dadme un respiro ¿vale? No soy policía y tampoco psicólogo. Habéis tenido unas vidas muy…. Interesantes. Cada vez que descubro algo nuevo sufro un amago de infarto. A éste paso no llego a los cuarenta…

- ¿Es que aun no los tienes? – preguntó Nick, divertido.

- Tengo 32, mocoso ¬¬ Y muy bien conservados ¬¬

- Sí, ya, claro. Pues tienes unas arruguitas muy bien conservadas en el ceño.

- Esas son culpa tuya – replicó Chris – y de las veces que me lo haces fruncir.

Nick se rió. Chris pensó que se estaba acostumbrando a ese sonido. Haría lo que fuera para no dejar de oírlo a todas horas. Peter les observaba como diciendo: ¿"A ver, quién era el adolescente y quién era el mayor?", pero también se divertía, interiormente.

- Sí, Chris, me refería a eso. Robé algunas cosas cuando intenté "vivir" fuera del orfanato – respondió finalmente Nick, algo más serio. Pero una sonrisa entre pícara y traviesa se fue extendiendo cuando añadió – pero sigo estando en forma.

Levantó la mano, y allí, entre los dedos corazón e índice, tenía la cartera de Chris. Se la había cogido sin que éste se diera cuenta. Chris le miró con la boca abierta, comprobó que no la tenía en el bolsillo, así que efectivamente era suya, se la arrebató con un movimiento, y le dio un capón, pero sonrió con incredulidad. Como padre no podía aprobar esos talentos, pero caray, el chico era realmente bueno.

Más contentos, más relajados, más "normalizados", los tres chicos bajaron a la planta baja, donde en realidad Chris solía hacer su vida en la casa. Peter seguía en pijama, así que fue a cambiarse mientras Nick y Chris planificaban su día. Como no había ido al P3, tenían la mañana libre y para ellos solos. Decidió conservar el plan que les había sugerido a los chicos, el de dar una vuelta, pero les acompañó. Como al final no habían ido a comprar nada, con todo el lío de la visita familiar y demás, les llevó a varias tiendas juveniles. Sin embargo, se arrepintió en cuanto entraron en la primera: los chicos, en especial Nick, curiosearon un montón de cosas, pero él no había cogido demasiado dinero. Además, tampoco era tan rico como para gastar billetes inútilmente. Se mordió el labio pensando en si los chicos montarían una escena cuando les dijera que no podían comprar todo lo que querían…. Sin embargo, llegado el momento, los dos hermanos vinieron tan sólo con un par de camisetas, exactamente idénticas.

- ¿Sólo eso? – preguntó extrañado. Estaban en un centro comercial, y les había visto en la sección de ropa, de libros, de música… Además, le extrañaba que hubieran cogido una prenda igual a la que llevaba el otro. En aquellos días había comprobado que a los dos hermanos la ropa les daba igual: se ponían lo primero que veían, eso sí, Nick siempre llevaba los pantalones más bajos de lo normal.

- No necesitamos nada más – respondió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros. Chris se recordó que no podían estar acostumbrados a los caprichos. En un orfanato no sobraba el dinero.

- ¿Y por qué iguales? - dijo con curiosidad

- Porque aun seguimos empeñados en hacer que nos confundas – dijo Nick, testarudo. – A partir de hoy, todos los días nos vestiremos exactamente igual.

- Os miraré atentamente, y veré que Peter es el más delgado.

- Con todo lo que nos haces comer, los dos terminaremos rodando como bolas en pocos días. – respondió Peter, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! ¡Comida! – dijo Chris, acordándose de pronto. – Hemos volatilizado lo que tenía en la nevera.

Así que hicieron la compra. Así fue como terminó de descubrir las manías alimenticias de cada uno: Además del hecho de ser vegetariano, y de no soportar la leche sola, Peter odiaba el pimiento crudo.

- Pero, ayer te lo puse en la ensalada – comentó Chris. – Y te lo comiste.

- Sí, y también me bebí la leche y no me verás repetir. No voy a hacer una pataleta sin sentido cada vez que haya algo que no me gusta. A no ser que funcione – añadió de pronto, mirando a Chris con expectación. En el orfanato no funcionaba. Chris se rió.

- Me temo que no. Pero una cosa es que tengas que comértelo, y otra que te lo ponga todos los días. Apuntado: poco pimiento.

En cuanto a Nick, su lista de manías era mucho menos selecta. No le gustaba el pescado, salvo el salmón. Como a Leo. No le gustaba el brécol, como a Leo. No le gustaba la pera, como a Leo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no eres hermano biológico de Leo? – preguntó Chris, cuando se enteró de que tampoco le gustaba la berenjena. Leo siempre hacía un berrinche con esa hortaliza.

- Tu hijo es sabio – respondió Nick, dignamente. – La berenjena no está hecha para ser comida por el ser humano.

- Eh, que a mí me gusta – protestó Peter.

- Lo cual demuestra que no eres humano. Lo que yo decía. Sabe más un niño de ocho años que tú, Peter.

Peter sonrió, aceptando la broma y Chris pensó que se les veía muy relajados. Tal vez tenían que hacer más cosas cotidianas como aquella. Desde luego, prefería mil veces esos momentos a la simple cordialidad que solía demostrar Peter, y a la hostilidad de Nick. Pensó que aquellos chicos sólo necesitaban que los trataran bien: Peter tenía muchas heridas internas que curar, y Nick tenía que perdonar al mundo por haberle dejado de lado.

Para cuando terminaron de comprar todo lo que necesitaban y regresaron a casa, se acercaba la hora de que Leo saliera del cole. Decidieron irle a buscar todos juntos: así darían una sorpresa al niño, y Nick y Peter empezarían a conocer el camino. Peter se orientaba bastante mal, pero Nick estaba acostumbrado a callejear sólo y Chris estaba seguro, cuando llegaron al colegio, de que sabría volver perfectamente, pese a haber hecho el camino una única vez.

Peter quería disculparse con Leo. Chris le había insistido en que no era necesario, pero el chico se sentía mal por haberle hablado de forma tan brusca. Después de todo, el niño no sabía lo que había dentro de la caja ni por qué quería que fuera privado.

- Tú mismo me has frenado esta mañana.

- Aun no sabía lo que había dentro.

- Eso no cambia nada. Es un niño, y le apreció.

A Chris le hubiera gustado más oír "es mi hermano, y le quiero", pero pensó que por algún sitio había que comenzar.

- En cualquier caso, tiene que aprender a no coger lo que no es suyo, sobre todo si ya le han dicho que no lo haga.

Peter no dijo nada. Se olía que el pequeño estaba en problemas, y no le hacía ninguna gracia que fueran a castigarle por su culpa. Pero tal vez Chris sólo fuera a hablar con él. No tuvieron tiempo para más porque en ese momento salió la clase de Leo. El niño no parecía muy contento, pero cambió el semblante en cuanto les vio. Corrió hacia ellos y Chris pensó que iba a abrazarle, pero se quedó abrazando al aire cuando Leo se tiró a los brazos de Peter.

- Siento lo de esta mañana – dijo el niño, tanteándole para ver si seguía enfadado.

- Yo lo siento también, peque. Me levanto de mal humor. – le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

- Ejem – intervino Chris. – Me voy a poner celoso ¿sabes?

Leo le sacó la lengua.

- Yo te tengo que compartir a ti, así que tú tienes que compartirme a mí – dijo, pero pese a todo cambió los brazos de Peter por los de Chris.

- Claro, y yo mientras tanto a llevar la mochila – repuso Nick, haciéndose el indignado. Efectivamente, había cogido la mochila del niño y se la había puesto a la espalda. – Que sepas que estás mal enseñando a tu hijo: él también nos distingue sin problema.

- Eso es porque soy muy listo. – y porque había sido Peter el que había abierto sus brazos para él. Generalmente, Nick era el efusivo, pero Leo y él tenían otro tipo de relación. Se llevaban bien, pero Leo sabía lo que podía obtener de Nick, y lo que no. Peter en cambio hacía básicamente todo lo que él quería.

- ¿Qué tal el día? – preguntó Chris.

- En Lengua hemos hecho dos redacciones – respondió el niño. Siempre hablaba de esa asignatura, y en cambio evitaba cuidadosamente hablar de Conocimiento del Medio. A partir de ese momento el chico empezó a parlotear, aunque había momentos en los que de pronto se quedaba callado, como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo que no quería decir. Chris se dio cuenta de ese detalle, pero lo dejó estar.

No habían llevado el coche, así que volvieron dando un paseo. Incluso cuando no estaban los chicos y podían orbitar, a Chris le gustaba volver tranquilamente andando con su hijo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Nick devolvió la mochila a su legítimo dueño. Leo subió un momento a dejarla en su cuarto y bajó enseguida, preguntando si faltaba mucho para comer. Chris se dio cuenta de que no había sido un buen padre aquella mañana, enviándole al colegio con una mandarina y sin un triste bocadillo. Le dio una galleta, y se puso manos a la obra con la cocina. Nick, como si tuviera un sensor que le avisaba de cuándo iba a ponerse a cocinar, bajó a ayudarle. Peter había desaparecido, y pronto les llegó el sonido de la guitarra, desde el piso de arriba. Chris sonrió

- ¿Te dije o no te dije que era un genio? – le dijo Nick, sonriendo también. – Pero no le digas que he dicho eso, a ver si se lo va a empezar a creer.

Chris se imaginó un mundo en el que Peter fuera prepotente. Al principio le extrañó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, a su manera, y tras todas aquellas inseguridades que escondía, ya lo era. Se comportaba como si tuviera más años de los que tenía. Nick, en cambio, era directamente orgulloso y altanero, pero a la hora de la verdad era consciente de que aun podía ser un niño, y lo disfrutaba.

Estaban tranquilamente cocinando y escuchando a intervalos regulares el sonido de la guitarra y de la voz de Peter cuando empezaron a oír gritos.

- ¡Eres tonto! – oyeron chillar a Leo.

La respuesta de Peter no se entendió, porque él no había elevado tanto la voz.

Chris se preguntó si debía intervenir, o dejar que resolvieran sus propios problemas: sabía que no era bueno intervenir en todos los conflictos entre hermanos. Permaneció con Nick un poco más, antes que escucharon el sonido de alguien que caía al suelo, seguido del llanto de Leo.

Chris subió arriba enseguida, y entró a la habitación de Peter, donde Leo estaba llorando sentado sobre el suelo. Iba a preguntar qué había pasado, pero no hizo falta.

- Papi, Peter me ha pegado – lloró, y le señaló acusadoramente.

Chris miró al aludido, que parecía realmente sorprendido.

- Yo no he hecho eso.

- ¡Si lo has hecho!

- No Leo, no lo he hecho. Nunca lo haría. Hablo en serio. Lo siento si te he asustado.

Peter parecía conservar la calma, aunque la insinuación de Leo no le había gustado. Chris abrazó a Leo, y se decidió a no acusar a ninguno hasta que no tuviera la suficiente información. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba predispuesto a creer a Leo, y se sintió mal por ello. Tanto que insistía en que todos eran hijos suyos, y a la hora de la verdad prefería a Leo antes que al resto. "No, Chris" se dijo. "Lo que pasa es que él es el pequeño." Se dio cuenta de que esos eran sus verdaderos motivos: en una pelea tendería siempre a culpar al mayor, porque es él quien debe mostrar más autodominio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

La pregunta se la hizo a Peter, pero fue Leo el que le respondió, antes de que el adolescente abriera la boca.

- Le pregunté si podía tocar la guitarra y me dijo que no.

- Eso no es cierto. Te dije que para la guitarra eléctrica tenías que usar la púa, nada más.

- ¡Pero yo quería tocar con la mano!

- Te hubieras hecho daño. Las cuerdas son de metal, se tocan con la púa.

- ¡No me la dejaste!

- Sin la púa, no. – admitió Peter, impasible a pesar de que el niño le estaba gritando otra vez.

Chris se estaba haciendo una idea de la situación.

- Peter no te dejó tocar. Y entonces ¿qué pasó?

Ahí debía ser cuando escuchó el "eres tonto".

- Me enfadé y le cogí la guitarra.

- Leo, no puedes coger lo que no es tuyo. Tienes que pedir permiso – le dijo Chris, con voz cansada. De fondo, estaba el mismo problema que con la caja, del que todavía tenía que hablar con Leo.

- Y lo pedí.

- Pero te dijeron que no. Eso quiere decir que no podías cogerla.

Siendo otro el caso le hubiera dicho a Peter que podría haber cedido, pero entendía que no se trataba de que no hubiese querido compartir la guitarra, sino de que el niño no quería coger la púa que era necesaria para tocarla.

- ¡Pero yo quería! Además, da igual, porque él me la quitó, y me amenazó.

- ¿Y le pegaste? – le preguntó Chris a Peter, recordando la primera acusación del pequeño. Lo de la amenaza no le había gustado.

- ¡No! – respondió Peter, ofendido y comenzando a enfadarse él también. - ¡Y tampoco le amenacé!

- ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? – preguntó Leo, saliendo de los brazos de Chris, para encararse con Peter. Hubiera sido gracioso dado su pequeño tamaño de no ser porque parecía perfectamente capaz de darle un puñetazo de verdad.

- Mira, yo no te estoy llamando nada. Has sido tú el que has empezado a insultarme cuando te he quitado la guitarra. Yo lo único que he dicho es que no debías decir esas palabras.

- ¡Acusica! ¡Además, tú no eres mi papá! – gritó el niño, y se tiró sobre él. Chris le cogió y le apartó de Peter, porque Leo había empezado a pegarle con puñetazos y patadas. Aunque tuviera ocho años, tenía la suficiente fuerza como para que Peter, que no se había defendido, se frotara la espinilla con evidente dolor.

Chris le dio la vuelta a Leo y le dio un azote fuerte. El niño dejó de moverse de inmediato. Chris no solía pegarle delante de terceras personas, no le gustaba, y por eso mismo sólo le dio un azote y no la azotaina que pensaba darle después. Con eso consiguió toda la atención del niño.

- Él no es tu papá, pero yo sí. Deja de portarte como un salvaje y cuéntame lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué dices que te ha pegado?

Leo había enmudecido de pronto. Chris no sabía si era porque le había dado un azote delante de sus hermanos. El niño era muy pequeño para esa clase de vergüenzas, ¿o no? En cualquier caso, sólo obtuvo respuesta de Peter, que parecía algo apenado.

- Seguía intentando cogerme la guitarra y yo, al tratar de evitarlo, he debido de darle sin querer.

- No, sin querer no. ¡Me has pegado con la guitarra!

Ocurrió algo extraño. Leo lo decía con la misma seguridad con la que él, una vez, dijo que Wyatt le había pegado con una carpeta. En aquella ocasión fue cierto, y estuvo a punto de creer que en ésta ocasión también, porque Peter bajaba la cabeza como si de verdad hubiera hecho algo malo. Sin embargo, recordó cuál era la historia del muchacho. Recordó que le habían pegado con toda clase de cosas, y supo que nunca, por muy cabreado que estuviera, sería capaz de hacer algo como pegar a Leo con una guitarra. Además, el niño no mostraba signos de que el golpe hubiera sido gran cosa: si un chico de 16 años le hubiera golpeado con una guitarra, le hubiera dolido de verdad. Aquello parecía fruto más bien de un golpecito accidental, tal como decía Peter. Por eso, se puso a la altura de Leo y le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no fue sin querer? – le preguntó.

- No, fue a propósito – respondió el niño, pero Chris se dio cuenta de que mentía. Le molestó que le mintiera tan directamente: eso indicaba que el niño no se había confundido, tomando por agresión lo que no lo era. Sabía que había sido sin querer y aun así decía que había sido a posta.

- Está bien – dijo, actuando como si le creyera. – Peter, ven conmigo – dijo en tono serio.

El chico le miró sorprendido y dolido, seguramente pensando que había creído al niño. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, y obedeció. Cuando salieron del cuarto, Peter seguía sin decir nada, así que Chris se dio la vuelta y le miró.

- ¿No vas a decirme que mi hijo miente?

- ¿Me creerías? – preguntó Peter, con una voz enronquecida de puro enfado.

- Sé que miente – dijo Chris. – Tranquilo – añadió sonriendo, para que viera que en verdad no le culpaba.

El semblante de Peter se relajó, pero aun fruncía el ceño cuando preguntó:

- Entonces, ¿qué hago aquí?

Había supuesto – y temido, como hacía mucho tiempo que no temía nada – que Chris iba a castigarle.

- Esperar a que venga a decirme la verdad. Si conozco a mi hijo saldrá de ahí en unos momentos lleno de culpabilidad, si cree que te estoy regañando por algo que ha hecho él.

Leo pensaba que Chris estaba haciendo algo más que "regañarle". Se sintió muy mal al pensar que a Peter iban a castigarlo por su culpa. Se sintió muy mal, pero el miedo pudo más, y se quedó sentado. Había hecho cosas muy malas aquél día: primero lo de la caja, luego lo de la nota en clase (aunque eso su padre aun no lo sabía), después se había peleado con Peter y le había dicho unas cosas que sabía que no podía decir, y le había mentido a su papá. Encima después, enfadado, se había lanzado a pegar a Peter que, efectivamente, no había llegado a hacerle nada, porque él sabía que lo de la guitarra había sido un accidente. Pero estaba enfadado porque no le había dejado tocar la guitarra, y por eso le echó las culpas con su padre. Ahora sabía que si le decía la verdad, su padre le mataba.

Sin embargo, recordó todas aquellas veces en las que había hecho algo imperdonable (como romper el móvil de su padre en una rabieta, o esconderle las llaves del coche porque estaba enfadado) y su papá no lo había matado. Le había castigado, es verdad, pero le había perdonado. Y decía que le seguía queriendo. Limpiándose las lágrimas, Leo abrió la puerta del cuarto de Peter y fue a buscar a su papá.

- Fue sin querer, papi – dijo, y se frenó en seco cuando le vio en el pasillo, con Peter. Se asombró de verle ahí.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Chris, como si no hubiera podido oírle.

- Que fue sin querer. Peter no me pegó.

Chris sabía lo mucho que a su pequeño le había costado decir la verdad. Se sintió orgulloso de él, aunque le hubiera gustado que fuera sincero desde el principio.

- Gracias por decir la verdad, campeón. Mentir está muy mal, y sabes que a mí en particular no me gusta nada. – había dos cosas que a Chris le enfadaban mucho: las mentiras, y las desobediencias directas. Había otras cosas con las que era un poco más tolerante, porque podía entender que eran cosas de críos. Lo de la guitarra no hubiera sido para tanto si Leo no lo hubiera agravado con insultos, mentiras, y ataques violentos. Probablemente ni había intervenido, viéndolo como una pelea normal entre hermanos

- Sí, papá. Snif snif – Leo lloraba triste y avergonzado. No sólo por su papá, sino también por Peter, que tenía que estar tan enfadado con él que no iba a volver a hablarle.

- Ahora vamos a comer. Después vamos a hablar muy seriamente sobre mentiras, palabrotas, pegar a los demás y coger lo que no es tuyo.

Leo lo vio como una lista de cargos realmente larga, y decidió que su papá se enfadaría más si descubría lo de la nota sin que él se lo dijera.

- Y lo de la nota – dijo bajito.

- ¿Qué nota?

- De Tara.

Tara era la profesora de Conocimiento del Medio de Leo. No era la primera vez que traía una nota suya a casa y Chris le había avisado que la próxima vez que trajera una le castigaría. Suspiró.

- Y lo de la nota – añadió. – Pero ahora a comer, vamos.

Bajaron a comer. Chris se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que Nick había puesto la mesa él sólo, y los esperaba con todo ya servido. Le sonrió e intentó darle un beso. Como el chico tuvo uno de esos ataques de "ya soy mayor para que me vayas dando besos", le hizo cosquillas.

La comida fue bastante silenciosa. De hecho, los únicos que hablaron fueron Chris y Nick. El motivo del silencio de Leo era bastante obvio, y en cuanto a Peter, lamentaba que el pequeño estuviera en líos. Le había dolido que le acusara de pegarle, pero no le guardaba ningún rencor y en cambio ahora el que le iba a pegar era Chris. Peter aun no sabía qué pensaba respecto a los castigos de Chris. Sabía distinguir entre maltrato y unos azotes, pero no podía dejar de pensar que, cuando le llegara a él el momento, se moriría de miedo. Durante unos segundos había creído que Chris le iba a castigar y no pudo evitar pensar en sus otros padres. Decidió que nunca le daría motivos para que le castigara. Iba a ser el hijo modelo.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Chris mandó a Leo a su cuarto. El niño tardó un segundo en obedecer, pero luego debió de pensar que era mejor no empeorar su situación. Esperó a su padre en su cuarto, sentado sobre la cama.

Por su parte Christopher no dejaba de suspirar. Dejó a Nick y a Peter viendo la tele, y él fue al cuarto de baño a coger el cepillo. Había decidido obviar lo de la nota: aun no la había leído, pero adivinaba que era porque Leo no había llevado los deberes. No es que le hiciera gracia, pero con el follón de fin de semana que habían tenido, con la llegada de los chicos y la visita familiar, podía entender que no se hubiera acordado, y él mismo tampoco había estado muy pendiente. Sin embargo, no le gustaba que le hubiera ocultado eso, ni que hubiera mentido tan descaradamente respecto a la pelea con Peter. Aun no sabía además qué palabrotas había dicho, y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que se pudiera a pegar como un salvaje a nadie sólo por llevarle la contraria. No se olvidaba de lo que había provocado todo: la insistencia de Leo cuando le decían que no; la necesidad de desobedecer que parecía tener cuando le decían que no podía coger un objeto que no le pertenecía. En definitiva, su pequeño estaba en muchos problemas, y nadie lo sentía tanto como Chris, que odiaba ser el malo de la historia y ver sufrir a sus hijos. Sólo utilizaba el cepillo para cosas graves, y aquella vez estaba dispuesto a enseñar a Leo a no coger lo que le habían dicho que no cogiera.

Fue al cuarto de Leo y trató de prepararse. El niño ya sabía que se había pasado, así que Chris esperaba que pusiera las cosas fáciles y no hiciera nada para hacérselo más difícil. Sin embargo, debía ser demasiado pedir, porque cuando Leo vio el cepillo salió corriendo. Chris le había pegado con él alguna vez y al niño no le gustaba nada. Chris le persiguió y le agarró enseguida, porque sus piernas eran más largas que las de su niño. Leo se tapó el trasero con las manos, temiendo unos azotes, pero Chris le dio un beso en la cabeza. No iba a castigarle por no querer recibir un castigo. Era una reacción natural hasta cierto punto. Con aquél beso, que pretendía tranquilizar un poco al niño, consiguió que se pusiera a llorar.

- No, por favor, papá. Me portaré bien, te lo prometo.

- Sé que te portaras bien, hijo – dijo Chris mientras se sentaba, y ponía al niño frente a él. Comenzó a bajarle los pantalones. – Esto es para que nunca se te olvide, y para enseñarte que no me gustan las mentiras, ni las desobediencias. Peter te dijo que no podías coger la caja y trataste de cogerla. Te lo impedimos, y lo volviste a intentar, e hiciste que Peter se enfadara mucho. Cuando ya te había perdonado, intentas quitarle su guitarra. No es que no te la quisiera dejar, Leo, es que es verdad que para tocarla necesitas la púa. Te dijo que no, y nuevamente hiciste lo que se te antojaba, y la cogiste. Como no te dejó, le insultaste y luego me mentiste a mí. Lo que dijiste está muy feo, Leo, si fuera verdad que Peter te pegó con la guitarra me hubiera enfadado mucho con él. Y todo porque estabas enfadado. Te lo pregunté varias veces y me mentiste.

Las lagrimitas bajaban por la cara del niño. Chris suspiró, y colocó al niño, ya sin ropa, sobre sus rodillas. No cogió el cepillo directamente: no iba a darle toda la zurra con eso. El niño aun era pequeño, y él quería castigarle, no hacerle verdadero daño. Empezó los azotes con su mano, controlando su fuerza, pero al niño le dolía.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Papíiiiiiiiii – se quejó el niño, y desde ese momento ya no estuvo callado.

- No es cuestión de llorar ahora, Leo, sino de obedecer cuando te dicen algo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si te dicen que no, es no.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Leo empezó a llorar con más fuerza, y esa fue su señal para coger el cepillo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No intentarás coger lo que no es tuyo.

- Ayy. ¡No lo haré!

CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No me mentirás, Leo. Nunca.

- ¡Nooo!

CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No le darás más patadas ni puñetazos a tu hermano.

- No, papi.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Y no insultarás a la gente ni dirás palabrotas. Ya no sé cómo decírtelo, hijo.

Leo dijo algo así como "no lo haré", pero los sollozos lo hicieron incomprensible. Chris dejó el cepillo, y cogió a su hijo. Los calzoncillos habían terminado en el suelo, junto con los pantalones, y Chris podía ver que tenía el culito muy rojo. No le había pegado fuerte; no con la misma fuerza que pegaba a Nick, por ejemplo, pero aun así había sido una azotaina algo dura que esperaba no tener que volver a repetir. Le acarició la espalda al niño, que lloraba mucho.

- Leo, quiero saber qué palabrotas le dijiste a Peter.

Leo se limitó a llorar, y a taparse la espalda.

- Tranquilo, hijo. Ya te he castigado, no te voy a pegar más, pero quiero saberlo.

- Le…snif…le le dije "Idi y lo que sigue", y "gili…." Y la palabra que empieza por "c".

- ¿Por c? – preguntó Chris, que no caía.

- Cabrón – dijo el niño muy bajito.

- Oh. – esa era nueva. Esperaba que no la hubiera aprendido de Nick, aunque no creía que le hubiera dado tiempo, porque además no le había oído decir palabrotas delante del niño. - ¿Y le dijiste todo eso porque estabas enfadado?

- Sí – reconoció Leo, sollozando.

- Shhhh, shhhhh. Ya está, campeón, ya está. Sabes que no me gusta que digas esas cosas ni que te portes mal, por eso te he castigado, pero ya te he perdonado. Ya está, no pasa nada.

Leo siguió llorando, abrazado a él. El trasero le dolía y le picaba, y también estaba enfadado por su papá por haberle pegado, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que aquél no era momento de rabietas. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, sin embargo, se separó de su padre y se fue.

Chris no se lo impidió, pero le sorprendió mucho que hiciera eso. Normalmente pasaban un rato más abrazados, y Leo solía agradecer su consuelo. Chris apoyó los codos en las piernas, y la cabeza en las manos, apenado por haber tenido que castigar a su pequeño. Pero había cosas que no podía permitir, sobre todo cuando se repetían. Se dio cuenta de que, en su prisa por irse, Leo no se había puesto los pantalones, así que fue a buscarle para dárselos.

Mientras tanto, Leo había bajado las escaleras, y había ido donde estaba Peter: en el sofá con Nick, viendo la tele. Sin decir nada, se acercó a Peter, tanteando el terreno. Peter le vio, y le saludó, reparando en sus lágrimas.

- ¡Ey! Hola, peque

Le sonrió, y el niño lloró más aun, aunque no sabía por qué. Quizá porque Peter no estaba enfadado con él, y eso le hacía sentir más culpable; quizá porque aun le dolía. En cualquier caso, lloró y se frotó el trasero, muy tiernamente. Peter le tomó en brazos y le puso encima de él. En vez de sentarlo, pudiéndole hacer daño, le puso con la cara sobre su pecho, como había visto hacer con algunos bebés, de tal forma que Leo quedó semitumbado encima suyo. No sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada. Acarició las piernas del pequeño, sorprendido de que no llevara pantalones. Pero así pudo ver las señales del castigo, que no eran ningunas más que un poquito colorado allí donde le habían pegado. Chris no era ningún animal, y aunque Peter ya lo sabía, comprobarlo le tranquilizó. Mimó al niño, y en esto estaba cuando Chris llegó al salón, con los pantalones de Leo. Se quedó confundido, en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Peter le hizo una señal con la cabeza, como un "ya me encargo yo". Acarició la espalda de Leo hasta que se calmó.

Nick asistió a todo esto en silencio, fingiendo que seguía viendo la tele, pero alargó la mano y acarició brevemente el pelo de Leo.

- Venga, enano. Deja de llorar o derretirás a Peter. ¿No ves que está hecho todo de azúcar?

El niño entendió que al decir que Peter estaba hecho de azúcar se refería a que era muy dulce, pero no supo lo que Nick quería decir con derretirse. Se separó un poco de Peter y se frotó los ojos.

- ¿Y qué?

- Pues que el azúcar se derrite con el agua.

- Genial Nick, clase de ciencias: justo lo que necesita.

- Ha dejado de llorar ¿no?

Nick se encogió de hombros y se levantó del sofá, volviendo a revolver el pelo del pequeño. Por su parte, Peter siguió abrazando a Leo y decidió que tenía que decirle algo.

- Puedes coger mi guitarra siempre que quieras, Leo, pero si coges la eléctrica tienes que utilizar la púa. Puedes hacerte daño, ¿entiendes? Como si te cortaras.

Leo entendió. Antes no le había creído, pensando que Peter lo decía sólo para que no cogiera la guitarra, pero estaba siendo bueno con él, y si se lo decía sería porque era verdad. Asintió, y siguió abrazado, hasta dormirse.

Chris, que había observado en silencio y con cierta incertidumbre, se acercó.

- Me lo llevaré a la cama: te estará dando calor.

- No me molesta, Chris, déjale. Pero dame sus pantalones: los querrá cuando despierte.

Sin embargo, Leo no despertó sino que, al cabo de cinco minutos, cuando Chris regresó, Peter se había dormido también. Le dio mucha ternura verlos dormir abrazados. Les dejó así un momento, y luego cogió a Leo y lo llevó a su cama, sin que se despertara. Con Peter no podía, y mucho menos subir las escaleras, así que le despertó con suavidad. El chico se dejó guiar hasta su cuarto y se durmió. A Chris se le ocurrió de pronto que tal vez se pasaba las noches en vela, o algo, porque parecía mortalmente cansado.

Fue al cuarto de Leo, a darle un beso, y el niño se despertó. Se le quedó mirando durante un rato, y luego el niño preguntó:

- ¿Me quieres?

Esa pregunta se la hacía a menudo, como un juego. No porque lo dudara, sino porque era algo que hacía desde pequeño, como un saludo. Cuando era un bebé y jugaban al cucú-tras, Leo hacía esa misma pregunta cada vez que su padre "le encontraba2 cuando se había escondido. A veces la repetía en tono mimoso, pero aquella vez parecía preguntarlo en serio.

- Con todo mi alma, Leo. – respondió, y se sentó en la cama hasta que el niño se volvió a dormir.


	9. Chapter 9: Nadie es perfecto

Llevaban tres días bastante tranquilos, con una rutina de Chris al trabajo, Leo al colegio y Nick y Peter en casa o dando una vuelta. Las tardes las pasaban juntos, en familia, disfrutando de tonterías que se volvían un mundo, como cuando quemaron las palomitas y las sustituyeron por galletas de chocolate. Decidieron que, a partir de entonces, verían todas las películas con galletas. Instauraron esa y otras tradiciones absurdas, e incluyeron a Nick y Peter en otras que Leo y Chris venían arrastrando, como la de que los miércoles se cenaba kebab (Chris inventó una nueva modalidad vegetariana para Peter. Estaba asquerosa, pero el chico no decía nada así que Chris pensaba que le encantaba).

Chris agradecía la tranquilidad. Los primeros días habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones y había lidiado con cosas para las cuales no estaba preparado. Decidió que Peter visitaría a un psicólogo, y observaría en los días siguientes para ver si hacía lo mismo con Nick. Había cosas que necesitaban algo más que su comprensión y apoyo. Lo hizo por consejo de su familia, y por lo que le decía su propio corazón: Peter había sufrido mucho, y visitar a un psicólogo podía ayudarle. El centro le había puesto uno durante unos meses, pero ya no iba.

Cuando se lo dijo a Peter pudo ver que la idea no le agradaba, pero el chico no dijo nada. Eso empezaba a ser un problema: hacía días que Peter no decía nada, o al menos, nada de importancia. Nada que pudiera molestar o generar algún conflicto. Hubo un día, incluso, en el que Chris se olvidó por completo del vegetarianismo de su hijo e incluyó carne en sus espaguetis. El chico no se la comió, pero tampoco dijo nada. Era….Chris tenía la extraña sensación de que el chico actuara tratando de agradar a todos, especialmente a él. A veces Chris, como todo ser humano, cometía fallos, pero Peter actuaba como si todo fuera culpa suya. Por ejemplo: Chris entró sin llamar al cuarto de baño, y pilló a Peter en la ducha. Antes de poder disculparse, fue Peter el que le pidió perdón por tardar demasiado, cuando no llevaba ni cinco minutos. Aquella…sumisión…casi total, enervaba a Christopher.

Si Chris hubiera podido estar en la cabeza de Peter, habría entendido lo que el chico estaba haciendo. Peter sentía que tenía que ser perfecto, que tenía que hacerlo todo bien, porque sino Chris se cansaría de él y le abandonaría. Ya tenía un hijito pequeño, y a Nick, que era una versión mejorada de Peter. ¿Para qué le quería a él? Era físicamente igual a su hermano, y en todo lo demás mucho peor. Incluso en lo físico él estaba estropeado, venía con defectos de fábrica, como lo del asma. Y tenía cicatrices, que le recordaban constantemente, cada vez que se miraba desnudo al espejo, que era un ser roto por dentro y por fuera. Todo lo que daba eran problemas: sabía que había preocupado a Chris con el contenido de aquella caja y eso no podía perdonárselo. Aquél era su problema, y no tenía por qué cargar con él a los demás.

En definitiva, estaba entrando en cierta espiral autodestructiva, de la que nunca había llegado a salir. Pero nunca había tenido tanto que perder como en aquél momento: ahora tenía un padre y si la fastidiaba en esto, como la fastidiaba en todo lo demás, no quedaría nada en el mundo para él. ¿O no era cierto que lo estropeaba todo? ¿Acaso no les había abandonado su madre, cuando Nick y él eran pequeños? Seguro que fue culpa suya, se hizo tan insoportable que la mujer no pudo más. Y sus adopciones. Había fastidiado todas sus oportunidades. De acuerdo, lo había hecho por Nick, porque les habían separado, pero empezaba a pensar que, tal vez, Nick estuviera mejor sin él. Había encontrado a Chris y parecía feliz junto a él. Ya no le necesitaba. Ya no necesitaba a alguien que le metiera sensatez en el cuerpo, porque eso lo hacía Chris, y mucho mejor que él. Nick había cambiado por completo. Tanto que a veces no le reconocía, y eso que eran calcados. Además, estaba el asunto de su última adopción. Su mente estaba en conflicto sobre si eso era culpa suya o no. Su amor propio le decía que el maltrato no es algo justificable, pero en algunas ocasiones, su lado pesimista le decía que él se merecía aquellas vejaciones. Que eran sus defectos lo que habían llevado a sus padres a tratarle de aquella manera. Que Peter le trataba bien porque aun no se había dado cuenta de lo horrible que era, tal como él le había advertido cuando se conocieron. Pero, dijera lo que dijera Chris, algún día se daría cuenta. Y tal vez le siguiera queriendo como él decía (aunque lo dudaba) pero ya no le trataría tan bien. Si empezaba a ser tóxico para él o para su hijo, como lo era para todo el mundo, ya no contaría con su cariño y su amabilidad. Por eso Peter estaba haciendo todo lo posible para retrasar ese momento. Y eso se traducía en tratar de ser perfecto. En ocultar esos defectos que creía tener, en ocultar hasta su opinión respecto a todo, para que Chris nunca se cansara de él.

Así pues, quizá esos tres días no fueron tan idílicos como pudieron parecer. Pero todo era tan agradable que no se daban cuenta, ni siquiera el propio Peter, que no advertía el riesgo que residía en pensar de esa manera. En cualquier caso, estaban a jueves, y aquél día Nick y Peter tenían que ir al colegio al que asistirían desde el Lunes, para elegir las asignaturas que cursarían en su primero de bachillerato. En aquél colegio las optativas eran un poco diferentes al del orfanato: había muchas más opciones. Chris, que iba a dedicar su mañana a acompañarles, les estaba explicando las asignaturas que podían escoger a la hora de desayunar. Leía un papel con cierto nerviosismo, como si fuera él mismo quien tuviera que elegir.

- Así que tenemos por un lado la rama de Ciencias de la Salud, con las asignaturas de Biología, Química y Botánica. Después, ciencias técnicas, con dibujo técnico, física y tecnología. Luego, la posibilidad de combinar esas asignaturas como queráis. Es decir, que podéis coger biología, química y física, por ejemplo. Después están las ciencias sociales, con economía, geografía y psicología. Además podéis elegir entre filosofía o historia, y también podéis coger las dos. Y las humanidades, con latín, griego e historia del arte. Los idiomas son español o francés, pero también está la opción de alemán, aunque tenéis que tener un nivel básico. Y luego podéis coger ciencias de la tierra y del mundo contemporáneo (vaya nombrecitos) o informática. ¡Caray! ¡Cuántas opciones! Ah, esperad, esperad, que hay más. También hay un bachillerato de artes. Veamos…Tenemos el de danza, el de música y el de actuación. Y también pueden combinarse. Además de vuestra opción, es decir, de un bloque como ciencias de la salud, tenéis que coger dos asignaturas de otros bloques. ¡Pero esto que es, un colegio o un supermercado! – rió Chris, abrumado por tantas posibilidades.

Nick tenía claro lo que quería. Iba a coger biología, química, botánica, español, ciencias de la tierra y del mundo contemporáneo, y filosofía. Tendría además las básicas obligatorias: matemáticas, lengua y educación física. Y sus dos asignaturas de otro bloque serían física y psicología.

- Eso es, hijo. Tú cógete lo fácil. – dijo Chris con sarcasmo, aunque se sentía orgulloso.

Peter percibió ese orgullo en la voz de Chris, y supo que el jamás se lo haría sentir. Él no era bueno en los estudios. Tampoco era pésimo, pero si se cogía esas asignaturas sus notas iban a caer en picado. Le interesaba un poco todo, salvo economía (puaj) pero estaba claro que su corazón le empujaba al bachillerato de artes. Aun así, tenía miedo de que eso no fuera lo que Chris deseaba. Muchos padres se oponen a que sus hijos realicen esa clase de estudios, por considerarlos sin futuro o una tontería. Peter tenía claro que no podía escoger aquello…

- ¿Y tú, Peter? ¿Sabes ya lo que quieres?

- Yo he….veamos… lo mismo que Nick pero…en vez de física, tecnología.

Chris no pensaba que Peter fuera a escoger aquello. Pensaba que era más bien de artes y de letras, pero al fin y al cabo los dos eran gemelos: tal vez fuera normal que tuvieran en común lo que ambos querían estudiar. Aun estaba pensando esto cuando Nick verbalizó lo que él tenía en mente:

- ¿Estás seguro, Peter? ¿Es lo que quieres?

- Sí, claro.

Leo consideró que habían elegido muy mal y Peter en su fuero interno le daba la razón, pero pensaba seguir adelante. Se fue a peinar y a esperar a que Nick (en pijama, como siempre) estuviera listo para ir al colegio a inscribirse.

Pero Nick, en vez de ir a vestirse, se quedó hablando con Chris.

- Como se coja eso, va a morir en el intento – declaró.

- Ten más fe en él – defendió Chris.

- No lo digo por lo difícil, aunque también, lo digo porque no es lo que quiere.

- ¿Y qué quiere, según tú?

- Ya lo sabes, el de arte.

- Eso creía yo también, pero ya lo has oído.

- Vamos Chris. Hace falta algo mejor para engañarte.

Chris sabía que Nick tenía razón pero ¿qué podía hacer? Suspirando, fue a hablar con Peter. Subió arriba, fue a su cuarto, llamó a la puerta y pasó.

- Ey, Pete ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Había empezado a llamarle "Pete" porque así era como Nick le llamaba a veces. Aun así, a Chris se le hacía un poco raro. Al chico le quedaba bien el nombre de Peter, y aun mejor el de Peter Adam, aunque no solía utilizar su nombre completo.

- Claro.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres coger esas asignaturas? No te gustaría más algo como…no sé, ¿las de arte? O quizá, las de humanidades…

- En realidad, las que tú cojas están bien, Chris. Respetaré tu decisión. – respondió el chico, llevando al máximo su actitud de no expresar su opinión. Chris ya no pudo más.

- No es respeto lo único que busco de ti, Peter. Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que lleves la vida que tú elijas. ¡Diantres! ¡Quiero que lleves una vida! Y que no te limites a decir sí, no, blanco, negro, como un autómata. Quiero que me digas lo que piensas, hijo. Lo que piensas tú, no lo que pienso yo, que eso ya lo sé.

Peter le miró sin saber si le estaba regañando o tratando de ser amable, o las dos a la vez. Por si acaso, agachó la cabeza.

- Es que me da igual…

Chris se acercó a él, le puso la mano en los hombros, y le zarandeó un poco, para que reaccionara.

- ¡No, no te da igual! ¡Claro que no te da igual! ¿Hay algo en los últimos días que hayas vivido de verdad? ¿Hay algo que hayas hecho porque tú querías, y no porque te lo pidiéramos tus hermanos o yo? No, no me respondas. Dirás que sí, que todo, porque eres incapaz de criticar nada de lo que digo o hago. Veamos, ¿hay algo que no te haya gustado en los últimos días? ¡Y no se te ocurra decir que nada, porque te juro que me da un ataque!

Peter le miró, sorprendido. Era extraño ver a Chris tan alterado y no terminaba de entender por qué. ¿Por qué le molestaba que le diera la razón y aceptara lo que él dijera? ¿No era eso lo que debía hacer? ¿No era su deber de hijo? Sabía que tenía que decir algo, algo que no le hubiera gustado o Chris se enfadaría.

- No me gusta el kebab vegetal – dijo finalmente.

Christopher se relajó. ¡Por fin! Sabía que aquello no era la victoria, pero sí había ganado un combate. Intuía que la actitud de Peter escondía algo más profundo pero había aprendido que con ese chico era mejor ir poquito a poquito moviendo la bandera que intentar ganar a cañonazos.

- Eso. Precisamente, a eso me refería. ¿Y qué le pasa a mi kebab? – preguntó, con curiosidad real además de la fingida.

- Sabe raro. Pero a lo mejor soy yo que…

Chris alzó el dedo mandándole callar, antes de que empezara a echarse las culpas otra vez.

- Ibas bien – le dijo. – Escucha, no voy a presionarte. Coge las asignaturas que quieras, pero asegúrate de hacer la elección correcta ¿vale? Elijas lo que elijas yo voy a apoyarte. Siempre voy a estar orgulloso de ti, y si escoges algo que te haga feliz además estaré contento.

Peter le observó largo rato. Incluso se quedó mirando el punto de la habitación en el que había estado cuando se fue. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Le apoyaría aunque cogiera lo que él quería? Decidió que debía intentarlo, al menos con aquello en lo que, por lo visto, le había dado vía libre.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, los cuatro a la vez, lo primero que hicieron fue dejar a Leo. Después, Chris, Nick, y Peter, se fueron al despacho del director, que les dio la bienvenida. Era un hombre relativamente joven para el cargo que ocupaba.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato, y a Peter aquél hombre le cayó bien. Tenía sentido del humor y una sonrisa agradable, un concepto de la vida bastante sencillo y unas normas muy claras. Si hacías lo que él quería, esa sonrisa estaría ahí para ti. Nick sin embargo no lo vio tan favorable. Aquellas normas "claras" que veía su hermano, eran para él un tanto fastidiosas. No porque fueran algo inverosímil o poco razonable, sino porque no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. De hecho, por eso le gustaba Chris: le daba bastante libertad. Tan sólo marcaba unos límites que estaba aprendiendo a no cruzar.

Después, pasaron a seleccionar sus asignaturas. Nick dijo lo que quería y el director lo apuntó en un ordenador. Luego se giró hacia Peter, que miró a Chris con cierto temor antes de decir nada. Lo que viera en su rostro le animó, porque se atrevió a decir, aunque con cierta vacilación:

- Música, Interpretación, Teoría del Teatro, informática, español y filosofía. Las…las asignaturas de otro bloque… historia del arte y psicología. Y..y..

- Y las tres básicas – añadió el director por él.

- Y las tres básicas.

Peter y Nick tenían en común varias asignaturas: español, filosofía, psicología y las tres básicas. Nick le sonrió pero Peter miró a Chris. Sólo cuando vio que éste también sonreía se permitió relajarse. Había hecho lo correcto.

Dieron un breve paseo por el colegio y después se fueron a casa. Volverían el lunes, y aquél sería el lugar donde pasarían seis o siete horas al día. Ir al colegio, y que el colegio no estuviera en "casa" sería un cambio con respecto al orfanato, donde estudiaban en la planta baja y dormían en la de arriba.

- Lo de Música me ha sorprendido – dijo Nick, vacilón. – No había notado que te gustara cantar o tocar instrumentos.

- No creo que hagamos sólo eso. – dijo Peter, pensativo. Estaba algo nervioso y ansioso por comenzar.

- No hemos hablado de actividades extraescolares. ¿Queréis apuntaros a algo? – preguntó Chris, mientras sacaba unos refrescos de la nevera, y los repartía con sus hijos.

- A mí me gustaría ir a Judo…- dijo Nick, con cierta timidez. No estaba acostumbrado a pedir cosas, y aun le costaba.

Si a él le dio algo de apuro, Peter directamente enmudeció.

- Sin problemas. ¿Y tú Peter?

- Yo…yo…no quiero nada.

Chris chirrió los dientes. Ya estábamos otra vez. Ya no le quedaba paciencia. El breve estrechamiento que creía haber experimentado con Peter, ese llegar a su interior que había sentido, se había esfumado, como quien llega al sol y está tan cerca que se quema. No podía resistir si un segundo más aquella actitud de su hijo.

- Mientes francamente mal, Peter. ¿A qué quieres apuntarte?

- A nada, de verdad…

- Peter…

- No quiero ir a ninguna actividad.

- Sé que nos es cierto. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

- ¡Que no quiero ir a nada, joder! – gritó Peter. De pronto, todo fue silencio. Christopher estaba pasmado. Desde luego, aquello era un avance con respecto al conformismo servicial de los últimos días, pero era totalmente sorpresivo. Peter no gritaba ni decía palabrotas.

El chico no se podía creer lo que había hecho. Había echado por tierra todo lo que había estado construyendo. Pero ¿cómo había podido decir eso? Seguro que Chris se había enfado…¡claro que se habría enfadado! A Nick ya le estaría gritando por aquello. Si a él no le gritaba es porque no estaba dispuesto a aguantar que el hablara así…seguro que ahora le echaba de su casa, o algo…

- Lo siento – se apresuró a decir, y salió corriendo.

Como si lo hubiera estado esperando, Nick salió tras él, y le abrazó por detrás, impidiéndole y a ningún sitio.

- ¡Suéltame! – pidió Peter, controlando la voz a duras penas para que no se le quebrara.

- No hasta que te calmes. No vas a ir a ningún sitio. No ha pasado nada ¿entiendes? Chris no está enfadado, ¿a qué no?

Chris negó con la cabeza, como un autómata. En realidad, no sabía si lo estaba. Estaba claro que no había sido para tanto: Peter no había hecho nada tan malo, y con sus disculpas estaba más que arreglado. No estaba enfadado con él, y menos por aquella tontería. Estaba enfadado con la situación. Porque allí pasaba algo que él no entendía. Nick había reaccionado con mucha rapidez, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que Peter sufriera aquellos ataques de culpabilidad obsesiva. Nick parecía saber lo que había que hacer: él en cambio se sentía un inútil.

- Ahora escúchame – proseguía Nick, sin soltar a Peter – Nos vamos a sentar, y le vas a explicar a Chris que quieres ir a clase de piano, de poesía, y de no sé qué cursilerías más, y luego le vas a decir lo que te pasa, y por qué actúas como si te fueran a apalear por pisar demasiado fuerte. O mejor al revés, y explicas primero eso para que podamos entenderte.

Nick le acompañó hasta una silla y le sentó. Chris lo observó todo como en otro mundo, empezando a asociar las palabras de Nick con la actitud de Peter. "¿Tiene…tiene miedo de mí?"

Convencido de que Peter no iba a salir corriendo de nuevo, Nick fue a por un vaso de agua y se lo dio a Peter, que bebió como un autómata.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Nick, con más dulzura de la que Chris le había escuchado hasta entonces.

- Yo…

Peter no podía, simplemente no podía. Se quedó callado.

- Yo, tú, él – dijo Nick, con frustración. – Te conozco Peter. Se lo que te acaba de pasar. Te ocurría al volver de tu última adopción. Tenías miedo hasta del vuelo de una mosca. Llevas días cerrándote a todos. ¿Qué ocurre?

Peter no estaba acostumbrado a que fuera Nick quien le atendiera a él. Casi siempre era al revés. Además, su hermano tenía razón, eso le había sucedido otras veces, esos ataques de pánico…Se olvidó de que Chris estaba en la habitación.

- ¿Y si se cansa de mí? ¿Y si hago algo que le moleste y me abandona?

Decirlo en voz alta fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

- Eso mismo podría pensar yo, ¿no crees?

- No. Tú… no eres como yo.

- Espera, que voy a llamar al médico. Se ha debido confundir, y ahora resulta que no somos gemelos.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú eres... la versión mejorada de mí. Yo…yo… yo no sirvo para nada, y en algún momento se dará cuenta y…

- ¿Te das cuenta tú de lo que estás diciendo? – preguntó Nick, interrumpiéndole.

Por fin, Chris intervino.

- Él no, pero yo sí.- se acercó a Peter, y le cogió de los hombros – Peter, te lo dije antes de adoptarte, y te lo repito ahora. Nada, nada en el mundo me va a hacer cambiar de idea en esto: eres una gran persona. Te querría aunque no lo fueras, pero es que además lo eres. Y he tenido ocasiones de comprobarlo. Sé que una parte de ti sabe que lo que digo es verdad. Y contra esa otra parte que te está destruyendo, vamos a luchar juntos. Por eso te he dicho que tienes que ir al psicólogo ¿entiendes? Te hicieron mucho daño, hijo, y como si no fuera suficiente tú te lo sigues haciendo. No tienes que complacerme, Peter. Tienes que ser feliz, y así me sentiré complacido.

Peter se abrazó a él y respiró tranquilo. Esa era una orden que podía intentar cumplir. Sería fácil conseguir la felicidad si Chris permanecía junto a él.

- ¿Piano y poesía? – preguntó Chris, cuando se separaron del abrazo.

- Piano. No hay clases de poesía, que yo sepa.

- De verdad, no sé qué es lo que he hecho mal contigo, hermanito – intervino Nick, moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro como un padre decepcionado – Yo que intenté enseñarte las maravillas de la lucha libre, y tú me sales poeta. Menos mal que con Leo aun estoy a tiempo.

A Chris le encantó escuchar eso: Nick solía referirse a Leo en términos de "el niño" o "tu hijo". Aquella era de las primeras veces que parecía hablar de él como un hermano.

- Creo que Leo juega en mi equipo – replicó Peter con algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero que no fue demasiado convincente - ¿Has visto su cuarto? Parece el paraíso de las bibliotecas.

- Chris, ¿es que soy el único normal? – preguntó Nick en tono de "¿ves lo que tengo que aguantar?"

- A mí me gusta la lucha libre – dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros – Pero también los libros.

- Algo es algo – suspiró Nick, en tono resignado. – Será mejor que vayamos yendo a buscar al enano

- Aun falta una hora – dijo Peter, mirando el reloj.

- Es que quiero pasar por una tienda que hay de camino. - Nick cogió su refresco, el cual no había tocado, y lo abrió para dar un sorbo. Estiró el dedo índice hacia Peter acusadoramente – Y tú, más vale que en las próximas horas me lleves la contraria en todo ¿está claro? Como empieces a decir "sí" o "como tú quieras" a todo otra vez, le enseño a Chris nuestras fotos de bebé.

- ¡No! - dijo Peter, escandalizado.

- Eh, yo esas fotos quiero verlas – intervino Chris, que no sabía siquiera que existieran.

- Créeme: no quieres – dijo Peter.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque éramos algo así como bolitas de carne con patas. Y éramos rubios.

Eso sí que era difícil de creer, porque tenían el pelo negro como el carbón. No obstante, le propio Chris había tenido el pelo más claro de niño.

- Ahora sí que quiero verlas.

- Genial, Nick. Muchas gracias ¬¬

- De nada – Nick sonrió malévolamente – Pídeme todas las fotos que quieras, Chris. Yo las guardo todas, aunque Peter siempre quiere tirarlas.

Chris le miró con agradecimiento. No por lo de las fotos, sino por relajar el ambiente como hacía siempre.

Se pusieron pues en marcha, rumbo al colegio. Chris pensaba que después de aquél pequeño episodio, la actitud de Peter se iba a normalizar. Cuánto se había equivocado al pensar así…

La tienda que Nick quería ver era de deportes. Chris estuvo con ellos mirando cosas durante cinco minutos, pero cuando ya había visto todo lo que le interesaba, salió para esperarles fuera. Diez minutos después Nick y Peter salían de la tienda, pero algo tenía que haber pasado, porque los dos hermanos parecían muy enfadados entre sí. Por una vez, el razonable parecía Nick, que no dejaba de intentar hablar con Peter. Pero su hermano le ignoraba por completo, y empezó a andar más deprisa, dejándoles atrás. Chris decidió no intervenir al principio, pero se suponía que estaban dando un paseo juntos, y se había cansado de tener que dar zancadas para no alejarse de Peter.

- Peter, ya basta. Sea lo que sea, habla con tu hermano. Hablando se entiende la gente.

- No tengo nada que hablar con él – replicó Peter, obstinado.

- Pues escúchame, al menos – pidió Nick.

Peter no le respondió, como si fuera incapaz de escuchar la voz de Nick. Nick parecía tan triste que a Chris le pareció hasta cruel que Peter persistiera en su enfado.

- No camines tan rápido – dijo, en un tono un poco menos amable al que había empleado antes. Peter no aminoró el paso, así que insistió. – Peter, no tan rápido.

El chico se frenó bruscamente, echando humo casi literalmente por las orejas.

- No vayas tú tan despacio.

Chris decidió ignorar aquello, aunque se sorprendió de que Peter le replicara de aquella manera.

- Pete, lo siento ¿vale? No te pongas así…. – dijo Nick, agarrando a Peter de un brazo.

Si Chris no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos lo que pasó, no lo habría creído. Peter se zafó del agarre de mala manera, se giró, y le dio un puñetazo a Nick en la nariz. Le debió de dar con bastante fuerza, porque se frotó la mano como si le doliera. Chris tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, se acercó a Nick y le examinó con ojo crítico.

- ¿Estás bien?

No tenía la nariz rota, aunque comenzó a sangrarle. Chris sacó un clínex del bolsillo y le limpió con cuidado. Le dio un trocito de papel para que se tapara el agujero hasta que dejara de sangrar. Sólo entonces se giró hacia Peter.

- Pero ¿qué diablos te ocurre? – gritó, fuera de sí - ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

Peter se asustó por el grito, y lo había observado todo muy callado, pero impasible. No mostraba signo alguno de arrepentimiento.

- No pienso hacerlo. – dijo, con voz tranquila, pero fría. Eso era lo que más desconcertaba a Christopher: que no le había pegado en un acceso de ira. Peter parecía relativamente bajo control y aun así le había arreado un puñetazo a su hermano. Si esto no era de por sí extraño, era raro también que Nick no se hubiera defendido. Chris no estaba dispuesto a permitir agresiones como aquella. Estaba muy enfadado,, y apenas controló su voz cuando se giró para hablar con Nick:

- Nick, ve a buscar a Leo. Sabes ir ¿verdad? Peter y yo nos vamos a casa.

- Pero…- Nick intentó oponerse.

- Por favor – insistió Chris, intentando sonar amable. Se recordó que Nick no tenía culpa de nada y que no debía pagar su enfado con él. – Haz lo que te digo.

Nick asintió, y se fue, aunque no parecía tenerlas todas consigo. Chris se giró hacia Peter, y echó a andar con un seco:

- Vamos.

Peter le siguió. Al menos aun le obedecía, aunque parecía algo ausente. No dijeron una sola palabra en todo el camino de vuelta, pero Chris echaba miradas furtivas en su dirección. El chico no parecía arrepentido: no adoptaba esa actitud que había mostrado en otras ocasiones, por verdaderas tonterías. Normalmente por decir una palabra más alta que otra ya estaba pidiendo disculpas y agachando la cabeza. Aquella vez, sin embargo, se limitaba a caminar sin dar signos de lamentar lo sucedido. Chris cada vez entendía menos, y cuanto menos entendía, más se cabreaba.

Peter por su parte sólo le seguía, intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Tan en blanco que, en un cruce, no se dio cuenta de que Chris se había detenido, y siguió andando. Salió de su letargo cuando escuchó las ruedas de un coche frenando bruscamente y derrapando en el proceso. Chris, más asustado que en toda su vida, avanzó hacia él y le empujó, sacándole del camino del coche. Esto hace que casi sea él el atropellado, pero finalmente, todos salieron ilesos. El corazón de Peter latía a mil por hora. El conductor se fue. Chris avanzó hacia Peter, comprobó que estaba bien, y entonces, como un niño pequeño cuando se enfada, puso las manos en su pecho y le empujó.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Es que quieres que te maten?

Chris lloraba de rabia, de miedo, y de algo más que no podía expresar con palabras. Por un segundo, pensó que perdía a Peter. El chico, aun muy asustado, reaccionó a la preocupación de su padre y le sujeto las manos. En parte para que dejara de empujarle, ya que había varias personas que les estaban mirando, y en parte para que entendiera que estaba ahí, que no le había pasado nada, que estaba bien.

- No le vi

- ¡No miraste! – gritó Chris, que de pronto se tuvo que contener para no darle un bofetón a Peter. Había una razón para no hacerlo, pero en su estado de furia le costaba recordarla. Metió las manos en su bolsillo, donde no le podrían traicionar, pero antes se secó las lágrimas. A Peter no le había pasado nada, pero si hubiera sido así, él… él… él no habría sabido lo que hacer. No es que no lo supiera antes, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de cuánto quería a ese chico.

- Vámonos a casa. Y no te separes de mí ni un milímetro si no quieres que te lleve de la mano como a un niño pequeño.

Peter le creyó perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza, así que caminó junto a él y permaneció atento para no provocar otro accidente.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Chris cerró la puerta con un golpe fuerte. Estaba muy, muy enfadado.

- A tu cuarto. Ahora. Con la nariz en la esquina.

Aquél último mandato le resultó extraño a Peter, pero fue lo suficientemente sensato como para no decir nada, y se apresuró en subir a su habitación. Chris por su parte, intentó calmarse. Nunca trataba con sus hijos estando enfadado, pero le pareció que, por mucho tiempo que pasara, seguiría con la rabia y la impotencia metida en el cuerpo. Si lo de pegar a Nick había sido alarmante, andar por la calle como un imprudente hasta lograr que casi le maten había acabado con los pocos deseos que Chris pudiera tener de justificar la actitud de Peter.

Pero, mientras iba al baño y se sentaba a asimilar todo lo que había pasado, Chris sintió que un nudo le subía por el estómago hasta casi impedirle respirar. Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Iba a castigar a Peter. "No, no utilices eufemismos" se dijo "A pegar, vas a pegar a Peter". Si hacer eso era duro con cualquiera de sus hijos, hacerlo con Peter se le planteaba imposible. Se dijo que él no era como los que le habían maltratado: que lo que él iba a hacer era castigarle, que le quería, y que no le iba a hacer verdadero daño. Que sólo se iba a encargar de que aquello no se repitiera. Pero le estaba costando horrores convencerse y, si a él le costaba, ¿cómo podía esperar que Peter fuera capaz de comprender que lo hacía por su bien? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que el chico no le odiara y le pusiera en su corazón en el mismo lugar en el que tenía a quienes le habían maltratado? Chris comenzó a respirar con cierta dificultad, alterado aun por el miedo que había pasado e inseguro ante la situación que ahora se le presentaba.

Mientras tanto, el tiempo pasaba. Chris llevaba unos quince minutos encerrado en aquél baño, y Peter contemplaba la esquina de su cuarto, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco tonto, puesto que allí no había nadie para vigilarle. No era estúpido: sabía que Chris iba a castigarle, y tenía miedo, pero hasta cierto punto era consciente de que se lo merecía. Lo había sabido desde el principio: había meditado fríamente si debía pegarle aquél puñetazo a Nick o no, y había decidido hacerlo, aun sabiendo que Chris tendría que castigarle después. Ahora, aun con un miedo terrible en el cuerpo, sabía que si pudiera volver atrás actuaría exactamente igual. Volvería a hacer lo mismo. Bueno, lo del coche sí que lo habría evitado: aquello había sido estúpido y sabía que debería haber prestado más atención, pero evidentemente no lo había hecho a propósito. Intentó estar tranquilo. Siempre había sido una persona dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de lo que hacía. Pero Chris no subía, y conforme los minutos pasaban, no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaba por la mente de su padre adoptivo. Evidentemente, estaba enfadado con él. Podía lidiar con eso, aunque no le gustara. Pero Peter le había visto llorar…. Le había visto llorar por él, cuando casi lo atropellan. Chris… Chris le había salvado la vida, arriesgando la suya. Sino la vida, porque el coche no iba tan rápido, si le había salvado de una visita al hospital. ¿Y si se arrepentía de haberlo hecho? ¿Y si había actuado por instinto, porque era una buena persona, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo? ¿Y si Peter había cruzado una especia de límite, ese límite que tanto temía, a partir del cual Chris ya no iba a quererle más? Para él estaba más que cruzado. Desde el mismo momento en el que le había respondido mal estaba cruzado, aunque a Chris no había parecido importarle. Peter se dijo que Christopher tenía que estar harto de él. Que tenía que odiarle por haber pegado a Nick, que era el favorito de los dos, y que odiarle más aun por haber puesto la vida de Chris en peligro. ¿Y si ese era el motivo por el que tardaba tanto en subir?

De pronto Peter pensó que a lo mejor Chris no tenía pensado castigarle como castigaba a Nick, con unos azotes. A lo mejor lo que estaba haciendo era tramitar las cosas para que él volviera al orfanato, y por eso le había dejado allí, olvidado, para que no le molestara mientras lo resolvía todo. Eso tenía más lógica que la otra opción que Peter barajaba: que Chris iba a darle una paliza de las de verdad, de las que podían llevarle al hospital. De las que ya había recibido hacía tan sólo dos años. Aunque pensaba que bien podía merecerse aquello, consideraba que Chris no era del tipo violento, y que optaría por regresarle al orfanato. Peter casi prefería la opción violenta. Ya lo había soportado. Ya sabía que ese día llegaría alguna vez, porque él era un estorbo que fastidiaba la vida de todo aquél que entraba en contacto con él.

Entonces, decidió hacer algo por el bien de todos. Por el suyo propio, por el de su hermano, y sobre todo por el de Chris. Tomó una decisión más propia de Nick que de él. Decidió huir.

En el piso de abajo Chris estaba terminado de lidiar consigo mismo. Decidió que tenía que castigar al chico. Más allá de para educarle, que también, para enseñarle a tomarse cosas como su propia vida más en serio. Casi se había matado, y Peter actuaba como si aquello no fuera importante, como si con su muerte no fuera a perderse gran cosa. Chris tenía que hacerle entender que no iba a permitir que fuera un imprudente, ni que la emprendiera a puñetazos con su hermano. Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer para eso. Cogió el cepillo, dispuesto a utilizarlo sólo si era necesario porque aun se sentía culpable por el hecho de ir a castigar físicamente a alguien que había sido maltratado. Lo que Peter había hecho ameritaba un buen castigo, y Chris trataba de convencerse de eso mientras se disponía a enfrentarse a él. Le llegó un mensaje al móvil, era de Nick: "me llevo a Leo al parque, luego volvemos". Chris le dio las gracias mentalmente, sabiendo que así tendrían algo de privacidad.

Subió al cuarto de Peter pero, cuando entró, allí no había nadie. En lugar de eso había una nota, y Chris se apresuró a cogerla como si contuviera el antídoto de un veneno. Era el antídoto para su preocupación, aunque no sirvió de gran cosa:

QUERIDO CHRIS:

GRACIAS POR ESTOS DÍAS QUE SÓLO PUEDO CALIFICAR COMO PERFECTOS. REALMENTE ME HAS TRATADO COMO A UN HIJO, Y POR FIN HE PODIDO ENTENDER LO QUE SE SIENTE AL TENER UN PADRE. NO PUEDO IMAGINAR UN MEJOR PADRE ADOPTIVO QUE TÚ. ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ENCONTRARÁS UN HIJO QUE PUEDA ESTAR A LA ALTURA. ESE PUEDE SER NICK: LOS DOS SABEMOS QUE ES UN BUEN CHICO.

LOS DOS SABÍAMOS QUE ESTO NO IBA A FUNCIONAR, AUNQUE SÉ QUE TÚ NO QUERÍAS CREERLO. NUNCA NOS HAS NECESITADO A LOS DOS. SIN MÍ, HUBIERAS ADOPTADO A NICHOLAS Y HUBIERAS SIDO FELIZ. CONMIGO, TODO HAN SIDO PROBLEMAS Y QUEBRADEROS DE CABEZA. NO HAY SITIO PARA MÍ EN UNA VIDA NORMAL, Y CREO QUE ES MEJOR QUE LOS DOS NOS HAYAMOS DADO CUENTA, AUNQUE HAYA TENIDO QUE SER ASÍ. LAMENTO HABER PUESTO EN PELIGRO TU VIDA. NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME DEVUELVAS AL ORFANATO: ALLÍ TAMPOCO ENCAJARÍA, NUNCA LO HA HECHO Y LO HARÉ MENOS SI NO ESTÁ NICK CONMIGO. EMPEZARÉ UNA NUEVA VIDA. BUSCARÉ UN TRABAJO. NO VOLVERÉ A MOLESTARTE NUNCA MÁS: NI SIQUIERA SABRÁS QUE EXISTO.

LAMENTO NO HABER SIDO EL HIJO QUE TE MERECES.

POR FAVOR, DESPÍDEME DE NICK Y DE LEO. A NICK DILE… DILE SIMPLEMENTE QUE LE QUIERO. Y AL PEQUEÑO DILE QUE, SI HUBIERA TENIDO UN HERMANO PEQUEÑO, HUBIERA QUERIDO QUE FUERA COMO ÉL.

ADIÓS, CHRISTOPHER. LO SIENTO.

P.

Chris arrugó la carta, y luego la estiró para volver a leerla. El papel estaba lleno de lágrimas, pero ya no podía decir si eran suyas o de Peter. Se había ido. Se había ido, y pensando de aquella manera. Y él no sabía cómo buscarle. No sabía cómo dar con él. Le llamó al móvil, y una música le vino desde el interior de un cajón: lo había dejado allí.

Chris lloró, pero sabía que no podía derrumbarse. Tenía que encontrar a Peter. Tenía que evitar que le pasara algo: el chico se orientaba muy mal, y ya había demostrado que cuando estaba alterado no ponía atención al tráfico. Aun tenía el móvil en la mano. Sin pensarlo, llamó a Nick.

- ¿Sí?

- Peter se ha escapado – barbotó Chris sin rodeos.

- ¿Qué?

- Se ha ido. Ha dejado una nota. ¿Dónde está? – preguntó, luchando con las palabras. Tal vez Nick pudiera saberlo. Eran gemelos, al fin y al cabo.

- No lo sé, Christopher. Tranquilízate, voy para allá.

- No. Tú quédate con Leo. Voy a salir a buscarle.

- Intentará ir a al lago – dijo Nick, cuando ya iba a colgar. – Nos llevaron allí los del orfanato, cuando éramos pequeños. Es un sitio con barcas y muchos césped. Peter dijo que ese lugar era perfecto para vivir en él, mucho mejor que las frías paredes de nuestro centro. Es el único sitio que se me ocurre. Pero Chris, no creo que sepa llegar. Yo apenas me acuerdo. Sé que está…

Le dio algunas vagas indicaciones. Chris se hizo una composición mental del mapa de la ciudad, y creyó saber a qué lugar se refería.

- Lo conozco – dijo. Y colgó.

Cuando Chris necesitaba pensar, orbitaba a lo alto del puente colgante. Desde allí podía verlo todo, y se había fijado en ese lago alguna vez. Aquél debía de ser el lugar de pensar de Peter, puesto que el chico no tenía poderes.

Christopher orbitó a casa de Wyatt, y casi le arrastró con él. Wyatt no entendía del todo cuál era el problema, pero no dudó en seguirle, al ver que pasaba algo realmente malo. Chris se lo terminó de contar cuando orbitaron juntos para aparecer en el parque donde estaba aquél lago. Wyatt y él se separaron para buscar a Peter.

Nick tenía razón: Peter había escogido ese sitio, pero no había sabido llegar, aunque estaba bastante cerca en aquél momento, dando vueltas sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba. Chris tuvo una corazonada, y salió del parque. Buscó una calle ascendente: es a dónde él iría si tratara de encontrar algo: al sitio más alto posible. Tras varios angustiosos minutos, dio con él. No dijo nada. Se limitó a abrazarle cuando el chico aun apenas había podido reparar en su presencia.

- Peter…- susurró, sin separarse del chico.

Peter al principio se quedó quieto, como una estatua. Esperaba muchas cosas en aquél momento, pero no un abrazo. Quizá, si Chris le hubiera recibido de cualquier otra manera Peter hubiera vuelto a huir. Pero en aquél momento lo único que hizo fue devolver el abrazo sin parar de preguntarse: "¿Cómo me ha encontrado?" "¿Me abraza porque se alegra de verme?".

- Vamos a casa – pidió Chris, en un tono tan lastimero que Peter no pudo negarse. – He leído tu nota. No vuelvas a irte ¿me oyes?

Aquél ya se parecía un poco más al Chris que esperaba encontrarse: aun lucía demasiado preocupado, pero ya comenzaba a enfadarse.

- Pero…

- No hay peros, Peter. Nunca. No. Quítate…quítate todo eso de la cabeza. Te quiero en casa. Conmigo. Donde debes estar.

Sin soltarle, agarrándole de un brazo como si temiera que se volviera a ir, llamó a Wyatt para decirle que le había encontrado. Su hermano se mostró aliviado, y amenazó con estrangular al chico con sus propias manos, aunque Chris sabía que era incapaz de hacerle ningún daño. Le dio las gracias a su hermano, y se despidió. Después, echó a andar, llevando a Peter siempre consigo.

- ¿No has traído el coche? – preguntó el chico al cabo de un rato, extrañado - ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?

- Me teletransporté – dijo Chris, sabiendo que Peter se lo tomaría a broma. Era, más o menos, lo que había hecho.

Llegaron a casa al cabo de media hora. Peter no había dicho nada en todo el camino y Chris no le había forzado a hablar, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. No había signos de Nick y de Leo, y Chris encontró otra nota en la cocina. Antes de morir de un infarto, la leyó y se tranquilizó:

HEMOS VENIDO Y NO ESTÁBAIS. ¿LE HAS ENCONTRADO? LLAMA EN CUANTO LE ENCUENTRES.

ME LLEVO A LEO A COMER ALGO: VAMOS A UN BURGUER.

NICK.

Sacó el móvil y se enfadó consigo mismo por no haber pensado antes en tranquilizar a Nick. "Le he encontrado. Te quiero".

Necesitaba decir "te quiero". Es más, iba a decirlo muy a menudo por si alguno de aquellos dos chicos lo dudaba. Peter le había seguido a la cocina como un perrito amaestrado, esperando a que dijera algo. Casi pareció aliviado cuando Chris dijo:

- Sube a tu cuarto. – lo dijo en el tono inequívoco de "estas en problemas", pero intentó no gritar ni ser brusco. – Y quédate en tu cuarto. – añadió, con énfasis. - ¿Cómo has salido antes? ¿Por la ventana?

Peter asintió, y Chris lo sumó a la larga lista de cosas que tenía que tratar con el chico.

Peter subió a su habitación, y Chris comenzó de nuevo el ritual de preparación antes de un castigo. Esta vez tardó mucho menos, porque tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer. Le iba a demostrar a ese chico de una vez por todas que su única preocupación tenía que ser no enfadarle demasiado. Chris tomó el cepillo, y subió a la habitación de Peter.

El chico no sabía cómo esperarle. Esta vez no le habían dado instrucciones, así que decidió motu proprio esperarle en la esquina. Le pareció lo más adecuado. Temblaba como una hoja, aunque intentaba evitar pensar en lo que iba a pasar. Aun así, sabía que esa vez no debía escaparse. Chris había demostrado que podía encontrarle y que QUERÍA encontrarle. Tal vez, después de todo, aun quedase una oportunidad para él.

Chris entró en la habitación t vio a Peter en un rincón, temblando como un pollito al que han alejado del calor de su madre. Le resultó muy difícil no enternecerse. Chris entró en el cuarto y se sentó en la cama de Peter. Esperó unos segundos antes de hablar, para asegurarse de que la voz no iba a temblarle.

- Ven aquí – le dijo. Y Peter, que no se había movido ni un milímetro, se dio la vuelta y se acercó.

Si reparó en el cepillo, no dijo nada, pero Chris se dio cuenta de que estaba muy asustado. Por eso, dedicó unos instantes a mirarle a los ojos, para que el chico viera todo lo que era incapaz de decirle con palabras, más de lo que ya se lo había dicho. Le miró con ternura, y era uno de los sentimientos que Peter no esperaba encontrar en Chris en aquellos momentos. En ese momento supo que Chris iba a pegarle, que no lo iba a hacer con furia, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que le habían hecho tiempo atrás, y que tal vez aquello fuera lo mejor. Peter seguía intranquilo, pero se permitió relajarse un poco.

Con movimientos lentos, agradado al ver que Peter no se resistía, Chris le colocó sobre sus rodillas. Había pensado decir algo antes de castigarle, pero el instinto le dijo que Peter no le escucharía, igual que no le había escuchado todas aquellas veces. Cuando le tuvo así, procedió a quitarle la ropa , y vio que el chico hacía un amago de impedírselo,, antes de volver a quedarse quieto.

A Peter nunca le habían castigado así, propiamente. Claro que le habían pegado, e intuía que de forma mucho más dura a como lo iba a hacer Christopher, pero nunca lo habían hecho con tranquilidad, poniéndole en aquella posición. Le pegaban con furia y violencia, con ira y sadismo, y no solían distinguir entre una parte u otra de su cuerpo: salvo en la cara, para que no se viera, le habían pegado en todos sitios. En cambio cuando Chris le puso así, y cuando, para su vergüenza, le quitó la ropa, le quedó claro que sólo iba a darle unos azotes, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ya lo sabía, por Nick, pero aun así era extraño. Era extraño porque lo odiaba: era humillante y sabía que iba a doler. Pero también era….tranquilizador. Le hacía sentirse irónicamente protegido de cualquier daño, y supo que, en realidad, no tenía nada que temer.

Entonces vino el primer azote. Chris utilizó directamente el cepillo, y se dio cuenta de que había aplicado más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado, pero Peter no emitió ni un solo sonido de protesta. Estaba acostumbrado a golpes mucho peores. Entonces Chris cayó en la cuenta de algo en lo que apenas había pensado: si quería que aquello fuera un castigo para Peter, tendría que ocuparse de que fueran más de un par de caricias, pero no estaba dispuesto a pasarse. A pesar de que el recuerdo de la angustia que había pasado le venía una y otra vez, Chris se esforzó por mantener su enfado a raya. Y así, metódicamente, Chris golpeó una y otra vez las nalgas expuestas de Peter.

CRACK CRACK, CRACK, CRACK CRACK, CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Tras diez cepillazos, hubiera sido muy normal que el chico llorara o incluso chillara un poco, pero Peter se mantuvo en silencio. Si Chris pensó que no le estaba doliendo, se equivocaba, aunque era algo que Peter se creía capaz de soportar.

CRACK CRACK, CRACK, CRACK CRACK, CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No pienso permitir que te pelees físicamente con tu hermano. – comenzó a regañarle, y continuó el castigo.

CRACK CRACK, CRACK, CRACK CRACK, CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Como seguía sin obtener respuesta de Peter, y empezando a temer que aquello no fuera efectivo, decidió utilizar palabras un poco más duras. Llevaba ya treinta azotes y Peter seguía igual de impasible. A esas alturas Nick estaba llorando como un descosido.

El chico, por su parte, lo estaba pasando mal. Tal vez se había equivocado y no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo, porque aquello dolía de verdad. No era un dolor insoportable como el que había experimentado en otras ocasiones, pero un golpe se sumaba a otro y por algún motivo Peter se sentía muy vulnerable. Tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no empezar a llorar.

CRACK CRACK, CRACK, CRACK CRACK, CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Nick y tú habéis pasado por muchas cosas. Tendrías que apoyaros, quereros y ayudaros, y no pegaros como si fuerais enemigos. Siempre habéis estado los dos solos. ¿Es que ahora que estoy yo vas a dejar de cuidar de él y vas a empezar a tratarle mal?

Aquello tuvo efecto en el corazón de Peter, que es lo que Christopher pretendía, y por primera vez Peter empezó a dudar si había hecho lo correcto al dar aquél puñetazo a su hermano. Sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero tal vez no había sido lo mejor. Empezó a dudarlo, y aquello sólo hizo que aumentaran sus ganas de echarse a llorar. Al final, no pudo resistirlo y emitió su primer sollozo. Chris suspiró, resistiendo el impulso de parar y abrazarle.

CRACK CRACK, CRACK, CRACK CRACK, CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Tienes que tener cuidado con los coches. Ya no eres un niño, Peter, pero a veces lo pareces. No puedes cruzar sin mirar. Ya deberías saberlo, pero te lo recordaré todas las veces que sea necesario.

Peter lloraba, pero no gritaba. Se mordía el labio para evitar hacer eso. Además, se reprochaba a sí mismo el ser tan débil. Había recibido palizas mucho peores, siendo encima más pequeño. ¿Pero qué diantres le pasaba?

CRACK CRACK, CRACK, CRACK CRACK, CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Y no te escapes. Nunca. ¿Entendido?

Peter no respondió. Chris sabía que ya le había castigado mucho, pero quería asegurarse de que sirviera para algo. Quería asegurarse de que Peter lo comprendía, y quería tener su palabra. No podría soportar que desapareciera de nuevo.

CRACK CRACK, CRACK, CRACK CRACK,

- ¿Entendido? – repitió, deseando no tener que continuar. Aquél era el castigo más duro que le había dado a nadie en su vida, aunque por un lado era lógico, dado que Leo era aun muy pequeño, y Nick aun llevaba poco tiempo con él. Chris se sentía mal por el llanto de Peter, por el color rojo de su trasero, por el dolor que sabía que le había provocado. Se sentía mal por habérselo hecho precisamente a Peter, aunque el chico no le hubiera dejado más remedio. Así que realmente se alivio cuando el Peter le respondió:

- Si, Chris. No volveré a hacerlo.

Suspirando, dejó el cepillo a un lado y le incorporó. Inmediatamente le estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Eso espero, Peter, porque no quiero tener que volver a hacer esto.

Le dejó llorar un poco, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera en ese momento no sería más que ruido de fondo para sus sollozos. Le frotó la espalda y le dijo cosas bonitas.

Peter vivía esos momentos con confusión. Sentía un dolor considerable, pero eso no era nada comparado con su vergüenza y sus ganas de salir de allí a enterrarse en algún agujero. Y sin embargo Chris le estaba consolando. Chris. En vez de gritarle, o decirle lo mucho que le había decepcionado, le estaba abrazando. Le reconfortaba y era amable con él. Peter no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Nunca le habían abrazado después de pegarle. Era confuso, y le hacía llorar más. ¿Por qué?

Al cabo de un rato, las palabras de Chris comenzaron a dejar de ser meros "Ya está, ya está" para cobrar más sentido.

- Realmente siento haber tenido que castigarte, Peter. Y siento haber sido tan duro contigo. Pero me tienes que prometer que nunca volverás a hacer nada de lo que has hecho hoy.

- Te….snif…te lo prometo.

- Te creo. – dijo Chris, y siguió acariciándole la espalda – Y te quiero mucho, Peter.

Chris no era mucho de decir aquellas palabras. Demostraba su amor, lo dejaba caer en algunas frases, pero no solía decirlo así, directamente. Por segunda vez en el día, pensó que tenía que decirlo más a menudo cuando escuchó la pregunta de Peter, aun con la cabeza escondida en su hombro:

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres mi hijo, tesoro. Eres lo más valioso que tengo.

- Pero….snif….yo… he hecho que te preocupes.

- Ya te he perdonado, tesoro. Estabas perdonado antes de hacerlo. Siempre te voy a perdonar, aunque eso no quiere decir que no te castigue.

- Pero yo pensaba que….que por fin te habías hartado de mí.

Chris le separó un poco para poder mirarle a la cara. Le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos cariñosamente.

- Esto es lo que haré cada vez que cometas un error, Peter. Te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te daré unos azotes. Luego te abrazaré y te diré lo mucho que te quiero. Y lo haré todas las veces que necesites que lo haga. Y no haré nada más que esto. Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás te abandonaré, hagas lo que hagas. Ya te lo dije: aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo. Sin ti, mi vida ya no tendría sentido, hijo. Tú y tus hermanos tenéis cada uno un pedazo de mi alma. Si os vais, os la lleváis con vosotros. Si os pierdo, me perderé con vosotros. Ahora somos una familia, y eso significa que nunca, nunca, voy a hartarme de ti. ¿Tengo que escribírtelo para que se te quede grabado?

- No lo entiendes….Nick y Leo son tu familia, pero yo no…

- ¿Por qué te excluyes? – preguntó Chris, al borde de la desesperación - ¿Por qué esa manía con que Nick es mejor que tú?

- Porque él no está roto – respondió Peter, y comenzó a llorar con renovados sollozos.

Chris le acunó hacia delante y hacia detrás, y dejó que Peter escuchara sólo el latido de su corazón. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el chico logró calmarse un poco, y para entonces Chris ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrir que no negaba las palabras del chico:

- Cuando estés roto, yo te repararé. Cuando te sientas sólo, yo estaré contigo. Cuando te abrumen los malos recuerdos, yo construiré otros nuevos para ti. Cuando sientas que no eres nadie, yo te demostraré lo mucho que te necesito, y te haré ver lo especial que eres. Y ninguna de esas cosas me supondrá ningún esfuerzo, porque en realidad me estaré haciendo un favor. Sólo puedo estar contento cuando tu lo estás, y no puedo hacer más que estar triste cuando algo te aflige. No eres malo, Peter Adam Haliwell, ni hay nada malo dentro tuyo salvo ese odio que tienes hacia ti mismo.

"Peter Adam Haliwell"

"Peter Adam Haliwell"

Era precioso.

- ¿Puedo utilizar ese nombre? – le preguntó a Chris, al cabo de un rato.

- Es tu nombre, Peter. Eres mi hijo.

Aquello terminó de calmar al muchacho. Chris procedió entonces a subirle la ropa, pero cambió de idea al ver que Peter aun tenía el culo y la parte alta de las piernas muy rojos. Realmente esperaba no haberle hecho cardenales, porque si no, no iba a perdonarse en la vida. Terminó de desvestirle del todo, y cogió un pijama de uno de sus cajones, aunque fueran las tres de la tarde. Peter se dejó hacer, entre avergonzado y disfrutando de los mimos. Chris prácticamente le vistió, aunque se detuvo un momento antes de bajarle la camiseta. Le acarició la espalda, donde tenía unas señales en relieve. El contacto, agradable, hizo que Peter se estremeciera. Chris ya no puso más. Tenía que decirlo.

- Peter, yo…

- Sé diferenciar entre un maltrato y un castigo – cortó Peter, al ver lo que estaba preocupando a Chris. – Puedo asegurarte que no te comparo con los que me hicieron eso – añadió, en referencia a lo que tenía en la espalda.

- Gracias. Me sentía una persona horrible.

- Oh, y debes sentirte así – dijo Peter, pero resultó evidente que lo decía en broma, por el tono de niño pequeño que empleó. – Me ha dolido mucho. – y lo remató poniendo puchero.

Chris le revolvió el pelo, preguntándose hasta qué punto era broma, y hasta qué punto verdad.

- Pues pórtate bien – respondió solamente, sin perder el tono relajado que había empleado Peter.

Peter no dijo nada, y se concentró en buscar una posición en la que estuviera cómodo, pues sentarse estaba descartado por el momento.

- Oye… - dijo, recuperando el tono serio. Ese "oye" fue extraño, porque Peter no solía emplear muchas expresiones coloquiales. Parecía estar teniendo problemas con encontrar las palabras para lo que quería decir, y las palabras y Peter solían ser aliados. – siento…. Siento haber llorado mientras me… ya sabes.

Chris tardó un tiempo en entender que se estaba disculpando por llorar durante el castigo.

- No tienes que disculparte por eso, Peter. Es…es normal que llores. Es…es lo lógico, y más cuando se trata de algo más que simples palmaditas.

Caray, no podía entender que el chico estuviera de verdad pidiéndole perdón por eso.

- Pero…yo… no quería….

- No tienes que avergonzarte porque te vea llorar. Tu hermano me dijo que no sueles hacerlo, y eso está bien, pero si lo necesitas…

- ¡Pero si soy un llorica! – interrumpió Peter, sin poderse creer que Nick hubiera dicho aquello.

- Pues yo no lo creo así. Sólo te he visto llorar tres veces.

- Sí, y no hace ni dos meses que nos conocemos – dijo Peter en tono de "ahí lo tienes…"

- Escucha. Claro que no me gusta verte llorar, sobre todo si soy yo el que provoca esas lágrimas. Prefiero mil veces verte feliz y riendo. Pero nunca debes tratar de ser fuerte conmigo. Si necesitas consuelo, yo te lo daré. Siempre. A veces, uno sólo necesita llorar para sentirse bien.

Peter, lentamente, sonrió.

- Y a veces, uno necesita llorar, y que no le duela nada. – dijo con picardía.

Chris le hizo cosquillas. No conocía ese lado descarado de Peter, pero le gustaba. Cuando consiguió dejarse de reír, Peter preguntó:

- ¿Y Nick?

- Comiendo con Leo. ¿Quieres que le llame para ver si se ha comido la hamburguesa, o si ha pasado a ser él la comida?

- Te lo agradecería. No sé que he hecho yo con mi móvil.

- Oh, yo si lo sé. Está en cierto cajón, cuando tendría que estar en el bolsillo de cierto jovencito ¬¬

- Ups. Es que no suelo utilizarlo…

- Pensaba que te lo habías sacado al escaparte.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

- De hecho, me asusté un poco cuando vi que no lo tenía. Si me pasaba algo iba a estar incomunicado.

Chris le dio un abrazo corto al escuchar aquello.

- Siento haberme escapado – añadió Peter, sin saber si después de todo, había llegado a decirlo.

- No debes tenerme miedo, Peter – le respondió Chris. – No necesitas huir de mí. Jamás pienses que no eres el hijo que me merezco, porque si no te merezco es porque eres demasiado bueno para mí, y no por lo contrario.

Peter necesitaba oír cosas como aquella, para retirar sus pensamientos negativos. Tan sólo tenía una última cosa que necesitaba aclarar para sentirse bien del todo.

- ¿Te he decepcionado? – preguntó bajito. Aquello le importaba mucho.

Chris se tomó muy en serio la pregunta, y le alzó la barbilla para responderle, puesto que el chico había bajado la cabeza.

- No te diré que me he sentido orgulloso de lo que has hecho, pero sí me siento orgulloso de ti. Podrán decepcionarme tus acciones, pero no tu persona. Es por eso que te he castigado: para enseñarte que ese comportamiento tuyo no me gusta. Si estuviera decepcionado de ti, no intentaría corregirte. Como estoy orgulloso, te enseño lo que debes hacer para que lo siga estando. Nadie es perfecto. Sé que has intentado serlo, pero no es eso lo que busco. Si te equivocas, no pasa nada, aprenderás.

Peter desvió la mirada, para no empezar a llorar otra vez. Entonces, repentinamente, se tiró al cuello de Chris, haciendo que éste se cayera sobre la cama. Chris rió, sorprendido por la efusividad del chico.

Al final, se les había pasado la hora de comer. Chris se reprochó eso: Peter no había tomado nada desde el desayuno. Bajó abajo para preparar algo, pero Peter no quería quedarse sólo, así que bajó con él a pesar de que Chris le insistió en que podía quedarse durmiendo si quería.

Chris estaba sacando el móvil para llamar a Nick cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta. El gemelo que le faltaba traspasó el umbral con aire afable. Llevaba a Leo de la mano, y en la otra mano unas bolsas. – Pensé que no habrías comido, así que os hemos traído la "manduca". Hamburguesas, ya sabes, nada muy pijo. Tranquilo, Peter, a ti te traje ensalada y helado. Sé que estamos en invierno, pero es mi hermano, y lo malcrío como quiero.- añadió mirando a Chris, como diciendo "atrévete a decirme que no puedo".

Chris se limitó a sonreír y le dio las gracias. Después abrazó a Leo, al que no había visto en todo el día, y luego se sentaron a comer, aunque Peter dijo que no tenía hambre. Tras dudar unos segundos, Chris le dijo:

- Tranquilo Peter, puedes comer de pie, si quieres.

Leo le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Por lo visto Nick le había mantenido al margen de todo lo que había pasado. Para el chico debía de haber sido un día especial, jugando al parque y comiendo fuera "sin papá". Nick en cambio, les miró a los dos de forma dura. Se le veía molesto, pero Chris no pudo adivinar con quién.

- Él se lo ha buscado – dijo, con voz algo fría. – Dale un cojín y que se aguante.

Chris le miró sorprendido. "¿Primero le trae helado y ahora habla así?"

- Siento lo del puñetazo, ya lo sabes – dijo solamente Peter, y comenzó a irse, rumbo a su habitación. – Pero deberías decirle a Chris por qué lo hice. Yo no se lo he dicho, así que no es necesario que seas borde.

Chris tuvo la extraña sensación de que ni siquiera entonces podría terminar el día en paz.


	10. Chapter 10: I never meant to hurt you

Reaccionó a tiempo cuando vio que Peter desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta.

- Peter, tienes que comer algo – le dijo en todo dulce pero que no admitía discusión. – Anda, vuelve aquí y tómate la ensalada.

Peter obedeció. Volvía a ser el chico dócil de siempre, más dócil aun si cabe por estar aun adolorido. El chico se tomó la ensalada de pie, como había sugerido Chris, pero debía de ser cierto que no tenía mucha hambre porque lo hacía con desgana.

- Ahora, Nick – empezó Chris cuando vio que Peter estaba comiendo - ¿qué es eso que tenías que decirme? ¿Por qué te pegó Peter?

- No sé por qué me pegó él, pero sí sé por qué voy a pegarle yo – escupió el chico, y se levantó con violencia. Se abalanzó sobre su hermano – Ahora es como si se lo hubieras dicho, imbécil.

Peter reconoció su error: había puesto a Chris sobre aviso de que ocurría algo. Pero aun así creía que Nick se lo tenía que decir.

- Lo siento, pero debes decírselo – dijo Peter, manteniendo la calma mientras le sujetaba para que no se le echara encima.

- ¡Basta ya! – gritó Chris - ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

- No lo vas a entender… - repuso Nick, que de pronto había dejado de estar enfadado. Miró a su hermano suplicándole ayuda.

- Vamos Nick, se valiente – le animó Peter.

Pero Nick no quería ser valiente. Por una vez, él estaba siendo el bueno. Había sido Peter quien había estado en problemas y él era el inocente que además se había ocupado de Leo. Pensaba que Peter le habría acusado ante Chris, y por eso se había picado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su hermano le había dejado tiempo para que lo confesara él por propia voluntad. A pesar de todo, y de que le había enfadado tanto que había terminado por darle un puñetazo, Peter no le había acusado. Lo que quería decir era "gracias", pero en lugar de eso, pago su frustración por haberla fastidiado con quien menos debería: con su hermano.

- Que a ti te hayan zurrado no quiere decir que yo quiera que hagan lo mismo conmigo.

- Se me agota la paciencia, Nicholas – dijo Chris, que en realidad venía con la paciencia agotada ya de fábrica por todo lo que había ocurrido en aquél interminable día.

Peter suspiró.

- Chris, de verdad que no tengo hambre.

- Está bien. No comas si no quieres.

- Vamos Leo. Vámonos a jugar.

Peter se llevó al niño, que ya había comido con Nick, y les dejó hablar a solas. Era todo lo que podía hacer por su hermano.

- ¿Por qué te dio Peter aquél puñetazo? – preguntó cuando llevaban unos segundos en silencio.

Nick le miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

- Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar – le dijo, antes que nada.

Chris se lo pensó antes de responder.

- Te prometo que, si me dices la verdad, no me enfadaré. Pero no puedo prometerte que no te castigue.

Nick asumió que era la mejor respuesta que iba a conseguir y dejó de evitar lo inevitable.

- Cuando estábamos en la tienda te vi mirar unas pelotas de golf.

Chris hizo memoria.

- Es verdad.

- Pues….yo… las cogí.

- ¿Las compraste? – preguntó Chris sin entender. ¿Las había comprado para él? Ni siquiera le gustaba el golf, o al menos no lo practicaba, pero entendió que el chico sólo quería hacerle un regalo. Aun no veía que había de malo en todo aquello, ni qué tenía que ver con Peter.

- No. Yo… las robé. Peter me vio y me dijo que las devolviera. Yo le llamé de todo, y no lo hice, pero él me amenazó con delatarme al dependiente si no las dejaba. Así que fingí que las dejaba y… se las metí en el bolsillo. Ya viste que soy habilidoso con las manos – dijo, aludiendo al truco de la cartera. Chris le escuchaba sin decir palabra, sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo. – Cuando íbamos a salir, sonó la alarma, y Peter tuvo que dar la cara por mí. Pidió mil disculpas al dependiente, y al final el hombre nos dejó irnos. Y el resto ya lo conoces.

Chris se le quedó mirando durante varios segundos, hasta que Nick ya no pudo más.

- Por favor…di algo….

- Vete a tu cuarto.

Nick se fue, con la cara más triste que Chris había visto. Se dio cuenta de que al responderle de aquella manera tan fría había sido un poco cruel, porque su hijo le estaba pidiendo comprensión: quería saber que no le odiaba.

- Nick – llamó, y el chico se volvió. – No estoy enfadado. Pero robar no es algo que te vaya a permitir.

El chico no dijo nada, y se fue. Chris, antes que nada, fue a hablar con Peter. Lo encontró en su cuarto, con Leo. Los chicos estaban de espaldas a él viendo algo, y no repararon en él.

- Entonces, ¿papá te ha pegado? – preguntaba el pequeño.

- Sí, Leo. Ya lo has oído antes – respondió Peter con paciencia.

- ¿Y aun te duele?

- Claro. ¿Por qué crees que no me siento?

Chris se sintió algo culpable al escuchar eso.

- ¿Y por qué te ha pegado?

- Haces demasiadas preguntas, peque – dijo Peter, pero en tono amable.

- Venga, va, cuéntamelo.

- Me peleé con Nick, no miré cuando cruzaba, y me escapé.

- ¡Alaaaa! Papá tiene que haberse enfadado mucho.

- Eso creo. – admitió Peter.

- No te pongas triste. ¡Seguro que te ha perdonado!

Chris decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente. No estaba bien espiarles así, pero le dio mucha ternura que Leo intentara consolar a Peter. Tosió para hacerse notar.

- Te robo a Peter un momento ¿vale, campeón? Ahora te lo devuelvo.

- Pero devuélvemelo ¿eh? – dijo Leo, escondiendo lo que sea que Peter y él hubieran estado viendo. Chris interrogó a Peter con la mirada, pero éste sólo sonrió. Le hizo una seña para que saliera del cuarto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

- Nick me lo ha dicho.

Peter se puso serio de inmediato, pero no dijo nada. Si Chris estaba ahí con él, y no con Nick, es porque quería decirle algo.

- Puedo entender por qué te enfadaste con él. – prosiguió Chris. – Que te implicara de esa manera fue un golpe sucio.

- Eso es lo de menos: me molestó su insistencia en robar algo que además no necesita.

Sí, Chris pensaba lo mismo. Los chicos eran poco materialistas, acostumbrados a no ver satisfechos sus caprichos, y aquél robo había supuesto un acto de inmadurez totalmente impropio del Nick al que conocía. O no tan impropio. Al fin y al cabo, lo que había pretendido robar no era para él. Quién sabe.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Me parecía más adecuado que te lo contara él.

- Pensaba…que le habías pegado sin motivo.

- Y le pegué sin motivo. Nada justifica lo que hice. Debería haberlo solucionado de otra manera. Lo siento mucho, Chris.

- Lo sé Peter, tranquilo.

Le dio un beso en la frente. Estaba muy orgulloso de él por asumir su culpa sin escudarse en lo que había hecho su hermano. Pero Chris se conocía, y sabía que él en su situación le habría dado más que un puñetazo. Lo que en realidad hubiera querido decirle, aunque no fue capaz, es que sentía haberlo castigado tan duramente cuando casi toda la culpa era de su hermano. Como si hubiera seguido el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y quisiera interceder por su hermano, Peter le dijo:

- En realidad, él no quería hacer nada malo…sólo quería hacerte un regalo. Creo que tiene alguna clase de problema que le hace actuar mal bajo buenas intenciones.

- Pero no tiene por qué regalarme nada. Además, ¿por qué no las compró?

- No tiene dinero, Chris. Y no te iba a pedir un billete para hacerte un regalo.

Chris suspiró. Parecía que aquellos chicos se empeñaran en hacerlo todo más difícil. Dejó a Peter para ir a enfrentarse con Nick. El chico le esperaba en su cuarto, con el aspecto más arrepentido que Chris había visto en mucho tiempo. Sin decir nada se acercó a él, le levantó, y le dio diez fuertes azotes sobre el pantalón.

- Esto es por intentar robar algo que no necesitas. – le dijo, y después le abrazó. – Y eso por querer hacerme un regalo. No tienes por qué hacerlo, Nick.

Nick le devolvió el abrazo, y luego le miró, un tanto sorprendido.

- ¿No me vas a castigar más?

- Nada de tele en dos semanas. – le dijo Chris, como respuesta.

- Pero…¿no me vas a pegar?

- Ya te he pegado. Sé que te cuesta adaptarte, no llegaste a robarlo, recibiste un puñetazo y no tenías mala intención. No voy a castigarte con el cepillo por cada cosa que hagas. Pero si vuelves a robar, el castigo que le he dado a Peter será un paseo por el parque comparado con el que te daré a ti ¿entendido?

Nick asintió, le abrazó y gimió. Con la cara escondida en el cuerpo de Chris, verbalizó lo que le preocupaba:

- Le has castigado por mi culpa.

- No. Le he castigado por no saber resolver bien las cosas, igual que a ti por elegir siempre la forma incorrecta de actuar.

Pero sí era cierto que con Peter había sido mucho más duro que con Nick; al menos, aquella vez. Sentía que Nick se merecía un voto de confianza. Quería enseñarle algo igual de importante que lo de "no robar": quería enseñarle que podía confíar en él. Que no tenía que tener miedo de su reacción; que era comprensivo y que trataba de ser justo. En realidad, para Chris lo que Nick había hecho entraba en su clasificación de "cosas de críos", ya que había sido como una especie de travesura inconclusa. No lo había tomado como un verdadero acto delictivo, y esto quizá fue un error, o quizá no. El tiempo lo diría. En cualquier caso, era consciente de que Nick había inculpado a su hermano, y éste en cambio había permanecido en silencio, sin traicionarle. Por eso le aconsejó:

- Te sugiero que vayas a pedirle perdón y le des el abrazo que se merece.

Nick asintió, y fue al cuarto de su hermano. Se quedó en la puerta al oír que estaba cantando y tocando la guitarra.

When I'm nervous I have this thing, yeah, I talk too much  
Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up  
It's like I need to tell someone, anyone who'll listen  
And that's where I seem to fuck up

Yeah, I forget about the consequences  
For a minute there I lose my senses  
And in the heat of the moment my mouth starts going  
The words start flowing, oh

But I never meant to hurt you  
I know it's time that I learned to  
Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved  
This is a lesson learned

I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah

And I hate that I made you think  
That the trust we had is broken  
Don't tell me you can't forgive me  
'Cause nobody's perfect  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect, no

If I could turn back the hands of time  
I swear I never would've crossed that line  
I should of kept it between us  
But, no, I went and told the whole world how I feel and oh

So I sit and I realize  
With these tears falling from my eyes  
I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever  
I promise that I'm gonna try

But I never meant to hurt you  
I know it's time that I learned to  
Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved  
This is a lesson learned

I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah

And I hate that I made you think  
That the trust we had is broken  
So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
'Cause nobody's perfect  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect

I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool  
But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, oh  
I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool  
But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, yeah

I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah

And I hate that I made you think  
That the trust we had is broken  
So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
'Cause nobody's perfect, no

I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah

And I hate that I made you think  
That the trust we had is broken  
So tell me you can forgive me  
'Cause nobody's perfect, yeah, yeah, whoa

Don't tell me, don't tell  
Don't tell me you can't forgive me  
No, no, no, no  
'Cause nobody's perfect, no

Cuando terminó la canción Nick llamó a la puerta y entró. Leo estaba dentro, con Peter.

- Eso ha sonado bien – le dijo.

- Gracias.

- ¡Me va a enseñar a tocar! – dijo Leo muy contento.

- Espero que seas mejor alumno que yo – le dijo Nick. – Terminó por desistir conmigo.

- ¡Voy a empezar a practicar ahora! ¿Me la dejas?

- Claro – dijo Peter, y le tendió la guitarra acústica. Leo se fue muy contento, llevando la guitarra como si fuera un tesoro. Nick y Peter se quedaron solos.

- Hoy te has ganado su cariño – le dijo Peter, refiriéndose a Leo. – Le ha encantado que le lleves al parque.

Nick se encogió de hombros. El pequeño se hacía querer.

- No he escuchado gritos – comentó Peter, en tono casual.

- No me…Chris no se ha enfadado.

- Es un buen tipo.

Nick ya no aguantó más aquella conversación absurda.

- Lo siento, Pete. Siento lo que hice en la tienda, siento haberte involucrado, y siento que te haya castigado por mi culpa. Él dice que no, pero yo sé que es culpa mía.

Nick no solía pedirle disculpas. Simplemente los dos solían hacer como que no había pasado, y ya. Aquello era nuevo para él, y no sabía si lo había hecho correctamente.

- No me castigó por tu culpa. Yo solito cavé mi propia tumba. ¿Sabes que salté por la ventana y me fui?

- Sí, algo me comentaron. ¿Cómo crees que te encontró Chris, sino?

- Gracias por decírselo.

- ¿No estás enfadado?

- No, hiciste lo correcto. No debí haberme escapado….Estaba confundido. Pensé que no iba a perdonarme lo que había hecho. Yo debería haberle dicho lo que pasó en la tienda, y no haberte dado un puñetazo.

- ¡Ni loco! ¡Me hubiera castigado ahí mismo!

- ¿Quién te lo iba a decir, eh? El "cretino" que viste en el orfanato resulta que se ha hecho cargo de ti, y está dispuesto a ser un…

- Un cretino. Está dispuesto a ser un cretino para que yo sea una persona medio normal.

Peter sonrió.

- Tal vez lo consiga. ¿Quieres ir a ver el partido?

- No puedo. Nada de tele en dos semanas.

- Ya me jodería.

- Yo al menos me puedo sentar.

- Punto para ti – reconoció Peter y soltó una carcajada.

Chris, en la habitación de al lado, le escuchó reír y se relajó, sabiendo que lo habían arreglado.

* * *

**N.A.: La canción es "Nobody´s perfect" de Jessie J. La versión acústica me encanta, por si queréis escucharla xD**


	11. Chapter 11: Papá

- Colócate bien la corbata, Nick – dijo Chris, con voz cansada. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho?

- No soy Nick, soy Peter – protestó el aludido, y tras mirarle bien Chris comprobó que tenía razón. Lamentablemente para él, los gemelos tenían razón en una cosa: cuando se vestían igual y estaban a la vez en la misma habitación, haciendo lo mismo, era muy difícil distinguirles. Aun así, había cosas como la forma de mirar o las palabras que utilizaban que le ayudaban a distinguir a uno de otro.

- Bueno, pues igual colócate la corbata - le dijo, algo mohíno. Aunque los gemelos se divertían cada vez que se confundía, a él no le gustaba llamar a uno por el nombre de otro. Pero tampoco podía prohibirles jugar a ese juego inocente, aunque él empezara a cansarse.

- ¿Me ayudas? – pidió el chico, con cierta timidez. El colegio al que asistirían tenía uniforme: pantalones de pana azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata. No era nada horrible, comparado con otros que Chris había visto por ahí. Pero aquél era el primer día de clase para los chicos, y estaba dando más problemas de los que debería: Nick odiaba tener que llevar esa ropa, y los dos estaban tardando demasiado. Chris no quería que sentaran precedente llegando tarde el primer día.

Se acercó a Peter y le rehízo el nudo de la corbata. Él no parecía molesto por el uniforme, y además le quedaba muy bien. Lo llevaba con elegancia y le hacía parecer mayor de lo que era. El chico se había dado además un poco de gomina para intentar controlar sus rizos rebeldes, aunque no parecía haber tenido mucho éxito con esta tarea. Chris se alegraba secretamente: le gustaban aquellos rizos.

- Así – dijo Chris cuando terminó. – Mucho mejor.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué tal vas tú, Nick? – le preguntó al chico. Estaba sentado en la cama, como si ya hubiera terminado. Chris le miró: estaba vestido y con la corbata bien puesta…Sí, ya estaba listo.

- Odio éste maldito uniforme – dijo como respuesta.

- Sí, creo que lo has dejado caer un par de veces. – comentó Chris, con paciencia.

- ¡No me lo avisaste! – le reprochó Nick. – No me dijiste nada de un maldito uniforme.

- No habría cambiado nada: te lo tendrías que poner igual. Además, se me olvidó. Leo aun no tiene que llevarlo.

Sólo los chicos mayores llevaban uniforme. Era una norma del colegio para evitar, entre otras cosas, tonterías innecesarias como que se metan con los chavales menos adinerados porque su ropa no es de marca.

Nick guardó silencio, pero dejando notar por su expresión lo molesto que estaba. En realidad, Chris creía que el uniforme no le desagradaba tanto: lo que pasa es que el chico estaba enfadado por no poder ver la televisión en algo más de una semana. Su castigo aun no había terminado, y Nick había descubierto que tener "vacaciones" sin televisión podía ser muy aburrido, sobretodo porque no utilizaba mucho el ordenador, lo cual, a su juicio, le dejaba sin pasatiempos. Chris esperaba que ahora que empezaban el colegio lo llevara un poco mejor: ya no tendría que estar tanto tiempo en casa, aburrido.

Cuando los dos estaban ya impolutamente vestidos y peinados, Chris empezó a sentirse nervioso, como si fuera él mismo el que iba a comenzar en un nuevo colegio. Se repitió mil y una veces que ya tenían dieciséis años, pero aun así no pudo evitar hacer una serie de preguntas de padre preocupado:

- ¿Lleváis todo?

- Sí – respondieron los dos al unísono

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Bolis?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Síii!

- ¿Papel?

- Sí

- Síiiiii

- ¿Dinero?

- Sí

- Chris, ¡vale ya!

Este último fue Nick, claro. Peter se limitó a responderle con paciencia, aunque se le veía tan harto como su hermano. Chris se obligó a contenerse: los chicos no eran tontos y era su primer día, no el fin del mundo.

Aquella mañana fueron al colegio los cuatro, pero sólo regreso Chris. Sintió que el coche estaba silencioso sin sus chicos y se fue al P3 con una extraña sensación de vacío.

Chris llegó a casa antes que sus hijos, y decidió hacer "una comida especial". Una comida especial para la rama cocinera de los Haliwell podía significar un banquete de los que te dejan sin comer por veinte días. Chris se esmeró por hacer los platos favoritos de cada uno y sonreía como un idiota mientras lo hacía.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Wyatt. Acaba de orbitar a la habitación y habló sin anunciarse, haciendo que a Chris le diera un vuelco al corazón. Ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a eso, pero no.

- ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

- La última vez que te vi sonreír así volviste con dos gemelos nuevos bajo el brazo.

- Pues hoy esos dos gemelos empiezan el colegio – respondió Chris, sin dejar de sonreír, y sin prestarle mucha atención por estar ocupado con la bechamel.

- ¿Y sonríes por la paz, la tranquilidad y el silencio de tener la casa sólo para ti? – preguntó Wyatt en tono guasón, mientras intentaba meter el dedo en la crema. Chris se lo impidió con un manotazo, pero aun sonreía.

- Debería, ¿no? La verdad es que les echo de menos. No es que a Leo no, pero estoy acostumbrado a que esté en el colegio: me he perdido 16 años de la vida de esos chicos y cuando vuelvo del trabajo Nick tiene por costumbre ayudarme a cocinar. Hoy he vuelto y estaba vacío. Pero están a punto de llegar, y por eso sonrío.

- Chris, te has vuelto un ñoño – le aseguró Wyatt, y sin perder un segundo hizo orbitar una de las sartenes hasta sus manos. Hizo lo propio con una cuchara y probó la bechamel. – Pero sigues cocinando igual de bien.

Chris frunció el ceño ante el descarado robo de su obra de arte, pero luego se rió.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

- Gracias. Es más divertido cuando me autoinvito – dijo Wyatt – pero Lisa y los chicos me esperan. No eres el único padre ¿sabes?

Aunque Wyatt seguía de broma, Chris le notó preocupado.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Me preguntaba sí…Tú eres bueno con las pociones. – comenzó Wyatt, y Chris sólo le miró – Victoria quiere aprender a hacer algunas. Me preguntaba si tú la enseñarías.

La hija mayor de Wyatt, de diez años, era aun muy pequeña para usar magia en el sentido estricto. No luchaba contra demonios ni nada de eso, pero se preparaba para hacerlo algún día, mientras para ella era aun un juego divertido.

- Claro, Wy, no es problema, pero tú también puedes hacerlo. Se te da tan bien como a mí, sino mejor. Eres el dos veces bendito y todo eso…

No le suponía ningún esfuerzo enseñar a su sobrina, pero se preguntaba por qué no quería hacerlo él mismo.

- Pero no tengo paciencia – explicó Wyatt – y me está volviendo loco.

- ¿Estabas con ella ahora? ¿La has dejado sola con las pócimas?

- La he dicho que volvería contigo…si a ti no te importa. Sólo será un momento – añadió, para que no se preocupara por la comida ni por los chicos.

Chris se quitó el delantal y acompañó a su hermano. Pensó en advertirle que el de paciencia tampoco estaba sobrado, pero aquello parecía importante para Wyatt, y, como él siempre le ayudaba, estaba más que dispuesto a corresponderle. Estuvo fuera sólo veinte minutos, pero cuando volvió, un huracán había pasado por la cocina. Todo lo que había estado cocinando estaba por el suelo, y había salpicones manchando la pared. Escuchó gritos y se alarmó, hasta que ver que era el sonido de una discusión. Entonces tan sólo se enfadó. Fue al salón, de dónde venían los gritos, y vio una escena muy extraña. Nick y Leo estaban sentados en el sofá, y Peter de pie frente a ellos como si les estuviera echando una bronca. Tras escuchar unos segundos le quedó claro que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque aquello tenía algo de divertido, el estado de su cocina le impidió ver el lado gracioso del asunto.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó, y su enfado iba en aumento: el uniforme de Nick y la ropa de Leo se habían ensuciado también.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – preguntó Peter, asombrado. Chris se dio cuenta de pronto de que había tenido suerte de que ninguno le viera orbitar en la cocina.

- Ahora mismo he cruzado la puerta, pero estabais gritando tanto que ni me habéis visto –mintió. Peter lo aceptó como posible y de pronto suspiró, derrotado. Pasó a sentarse al lado de sus hermanos, como si estuviera muy cansado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar.

Silencio total. Chris se imaginó una planta rodadora del desierto botando por la habitación. Peter le dio un pisotón a Nick para que hablara, y Nick se lo devolvió, sin decir palabra. Chris optó por una táctica más persuasiva.

- O alguien me cuenta por qué estáis sucios y lo que ha pasado en la cocina, o los tres vais a tener una tarde muy difícil.

Más silencio.

- Como encima me castiguen por vuestra culpa os juro que invento una tortura sólo para vosotros – amenazó Peter, pero no tuvo más éxito que Chris. Entendiendo por el contexto que sólo obtendría información de Peter, Chris se dirigió a él.

- ¿Me lo cuentas tú? – le preguntó.

- Ni se te ocurra – amenazó Nick, cuando vio que Peter iba a responder

- ¡No! – pidió Leo.

Chris se encogió de hombros.

- Muy bien, los tres estáis castigados. Subid a vuestro cuarto mientras me pienso qué hacer con vosotros.

Los tres se pusieron de pie, pero Peter se arrodilló junto a Leo y le dijo algo al oído. El niño suspiró y cogió algo de detrás del sofá. A pasitos cortos se acercó a Chris, con una pelota en la mano.

- Nick y yo hemos jugado a la pelota, y sin querer la hemos mandado a la cocina. La comida se había caído, así que intentamos recogerla pero no pudimos.

Chris dejó escapar el aire.

- No era tan difícil ¿no?

Odiaba que le ocultaran las cosas. Le hacía pensar que no confiaban en él, o que le tenían miedo. Sabía que era normal que los niños ocultaran sus travesuras, pero hubiera esperado que Nick fuera un poco menos infantil. En cuanto a Peter, nunca delataba a sus hermanos. Chris entendió por qué les estaba regañando cuando les encontró.

- Leo, te he dicho muchas veces que en casa no se juega a la pelota. Nick, a ti no te lo he dicho, pero eso es porque pensaba que tenías 16 años y no seis. Creía que era de sentido común, pero de eso te falta un poco ¿no?

Nick no dijo nada, consciente de que Christopher tenía razón. Tan sólo había pensado que no pasaría nada, y habían tenido cuidado de no darle a la tele…

- Lo siento.

A Chris le agradó que, por una vez, no le discutiera.

- Sí, ya puedes sentirlo, porque eso que habéis tirado era la comida. Subid a cambiaros mientras miro a ver qué puedo apañar. Nick, súmale dos semanas a tu castigo, y Leo, no vas a ir al parque en lo que queda de mes.

El niño subió haciendo pucheros y pataleando, pero Nick sabía que podía haberle ido peor, así que no dijo nada.

Chris fue a la cocina, esfumado se buen humor matutino, y se puso a limpiar aquél desastre. Peter, que no se había manchado, se puso a ayudarle. Trabajaron en silencio hasta que Chris se reprochó el estar tan frío con su hijo: él no había hecho nada malo.

- Deberías subir a cambiarte para no ensuciarte – le dijo - ¿Qué tal el primer día?

Se reprochó también el no haberle preguntado eso a Nick: vale que el chico hubiera hecho el tonto, pero él era su padre, no podía simplemente enfadarse y por eso no interesarse por él.

- Bastante bien. Lo peor ha sido tener que presentarme.

- ¿Por qué?

- No se me da bien. "Hola, soy Peter, soy el pequeño de la clase y vengo de un orfanato".

Chris quiso decirle que lo del orfanato no tenía por qué decirlo, pero supo que tampoco podía decirle que lo escondiera. Lo que no le gustó es que obviara el hecho de que ahora tenía un padre: él. Aun así, había acordado tácitamente con su cerebro no presionarles en ese punto, así que hizo otro comentario:

- ¿El pequeño de la clase?

- Nacimos el 30 de diciembre, o eso nos dijeron.

- Bueno, pero eso da igual ¿no?

- Sí, pero estoy acostumbrado a dar clase con niños a los que saco varios años, no a que haya tíos el doble de anchos que yo y chicas que me miren como si fuera deseable.

Chris contuvo las ganas de preguntar "¿te miraron muchas?" sabiendo que esa pregunta era más adecuada hacérsela a Nick. Pero si sumas el factor chico nuevo, con las características de mono y soltero, Chris sabía que obtienes un disparador de hormonas adolescentes. En cuanto las nuevas compañeras de Peter se enteraran además de su trágica historia, el chico tendría que espantarse las chicas a manotazos. O al menos, eso pensaba Chris, que dejó esto de lado para preguntar:

- ¿Cómo eran las clases en el centro?

- Nick y yo teníamos un profesor para nosotros, que nos mandaba ejercicios y cosas así que íbamos haciendo mientras enseñaban a los niños a sumar y a colorear.

- ¿Nunca os llevaron a un colegio con otros chicos?

- Nosotros no queríamos – explicó Peter, pero no añadió nada más. Chris lo dejó estar.

- ¿Y las clases? – preguntó con amabilidad.

- Las de hoy, bien. Pero aun me falta ver cuáles tengo mañana y creo que tengo matemáticas.

Chris le miró como preguntando "¿Y qué con eso?"

- Me gustan las mates, pero últimamente somos enemigos acérrimos.

Chris tomó nota, para estar pendiente.

Terminaron de recoger, y Peter subió a cambiarse mientras Chris improvisaba una comida. Sabía que los chicos no lo habían hecho aposta, pero le había molestado mucho que todos sus esfuerzos terminaran en la basura por culpa de una pelota. Decidió no tomárselo como nada personal y fue a ver qué tenía en la nevera, que no era mucho. Al final, hizo una ensalada y un lenguado para Nick para Leo y para él, y una ensalada y tortilla para Peter. Chris no quería ni imaginarse la cara que pondrían los chicos al ver el pescado, pero no tenía otra cosa, ni huevos suficientes para los cuatro. Además, así aprenderían a no destrozar buenas comidas por jugar al balón donde no debían.

Efectivamente, la nueva comida no tuvo una gran acogida, salvo por parte de Peter, que probablemente se la hubiera comido aunque la tortilla fuera de pimientos, que no le gustaban. El chico entendía cuando Chris no estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero a Leo y a Nick parecía faltarles esa habilidad, porque le insistieron con que no querían comerlo.

A Leo bastó con presionarle un poco para que se lo comiera, con su mejor cara de desprecio total hacia el pescado. Pero Nick fue harina de otro costal.

- Nick, come - dijo Christopher por vez número quinientos.

- A Peter le hiciste tortilla – protestó. Ese argumento era nuevo. Ya había probado con el "no quiero" "no, por favor" "no voy a hacerlo" y "prefiero quedarme sin comer".

- Peter es vegetariano.

- Pues yo también, a partir de ahora mismo.

Chris sabía que no podía reírle la gracia, aunque reconoció que el chico lo estaba intentando con todos sus trucos.

- No, tú te vas a callar y a comer el pescado. Ahora mismo.

Nick no dijo nada, pero no hizo ninguna tentativa de coger el tenedor. Peter y Leo ya habían terminado, así que Chris les dejó irse, pero él se quedó con Nick: se quedarían ahí hasta que se lo comiera.

- Pues vas a desperdiciar tu tarde – replicó Nick, con descaro.

- No seas insolente. Vamos, come. Ni siquiera lo has probado.

- Ni falta que hace: no me gusta.

- No tiene que gustarte. Te lo tienes que comer. – dijo Chris, agotada su paciencia.

- Cómetelo tú.

- Nick, estás a esto de que te ponga sobre mis rodillas. – le advirtió, muy serio.

Pensó que aquella advertencia bastaría para acabar con la insistencia del muchacho, pero se notaba que aun no tenía mucha práctica en tratar con adolescentes. A Nick le quedaron dos opciones: obedecer, o revelarse contra la amenaza. Y eligió lo segundo

- ¡He dicho que no! - se puso de pie y empujó el plato, tirándolo al suelo. El cristal se hizo añicos.

Chris reaccionó con rapidez. Casi no se había caído el plato cuando le agarró del brazo y le obligó a tumbarse en su regazo. De un tirón le bajó el pantalón y comenzó con el castigo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Basta de pataletas, Nick.

Como toda respuesta, el chico protestó débilmente por los azotes.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Voy a hacerte una trucha – Chris sabía que eso le gustaba menos todavía que el lenguado, ero este había terminado en el suelo. - El pescado te lo vas a comer, pero tú decides si va a ser de pie o sentado.

- Sentado – dijo Nick, llorando un poco.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Pues termina la escena y no hagas más el tonto. Si no hubieras tirado la comida en primer lugar te habría puesto otra cosa.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris concluyó y le dejó incorporarse pero, antes de abrazarle, le advirtió:

- Si tengo que volver a castigarte iré a por el cepillo.

Nick negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Chris le dio un corto abrazo y le puso de pie con una palmada. Le dejó subirse los pantalones, y le ordenó que recogiera lo que había tirado. Le dijo que esperara mirando a la pared mientras le hacía una trucha. Nick empezó a decir que no era justo, que ya le había castigado, pero Chris le silenció con otra palmada.

- A la esquina – se limitó a repetir, y esta vez Nick obedeció.

Cuando el pescado estuvo listo le dijo que se sentara de nuevo y le miró con la advertencia en los ojos. Nick comió un trozo, pero puso cara de asco y se negó a comer más.

- Nick, que te he dicho…

- Ve a por el cepillo, ¡lo prefiero!, pero no me lo voy a comer.

- Nick, hijo, no sabes lo que dices. ¿Prefieres que te pegue con el cepillo a comerte un plato de pescado? Anda, bebe un poco de agua y come.

- No. Sabe fatal…

- Nick, éstas son tus opciones: o te callas y te comes el pescado, o te doy una zurra, te callas, y te comes el pescado.

Nick no estaba acostumbrado a que Chris le hablara así. Se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, pero cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer. Costó diez minutos, y alguna que otra advertencia, pero al final se la terminó.

- Estaba asquerosa – dijo Nick, y se encogió cuando vio que Chris se acercaba, pero éste sólo le rodeó con un brazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Eres lo más cabezota que he conocido.

Nick se dio cuenta de que Chris ya no estaba enfadado con él, y se permitió ser un poco infantil.

- Eres malo.

- No, de hecho, he tenido demasiada paciencia y lo sabes.

- Pero eso es porque me quieres, papá – repuso el chico, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que es porque me quieres.

- No, lo otro.

Nick lo sabía, pero quería hacerse de rogar.

- Papá – repitió, haciendo que la palabra sonara mágica, hermosa, especial.

Chris le abrazó tan fuerte que Nick creyó que se le rompía alguna costilla. Era la primera vez que le llamaba así y el corazón se le llenó de alegría.

- Papá, papá, papá – repitió Nick, divertido por la efusividad de su padre.

Se dejó abrazar, contento por haberse decidido a decirlo. Hacía tiempo que lo sentía así, pero era una palabra que, hasta cierto punto, le daba miedo. En ese momento estaba bastante convencido de que Chris le quería de verdad, y de que no iba a abandonarle, así que utilizó la palabra que sabía que le haría feliz. Realmente, era el único padre que le había conocido. Le trataba como un hijo y se preocupaba por él, así que bien se merecía esa palabra. Los dos disfrutaron de aquél momento, y Chris se preguntó si algún día Peter usaría también esa palabra.

* * *

**N.A.: Estoy "atacá" por los estudios, y algo dormida, así que disculpad si hay algún fallo del tipo de llamar Chris a Peter o algo de eso, porque me pasó mientras escribía xD Si alguien ve algún fallo de esos, que me lo diga xD**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Con la vida no se juega

Desde aquél día en el que Nick le llamó "papá", Christopher hacía todo lo posible por crear situaciones que requirieran esa respuesta. Por ejemplo, a veces le preguntaba tonterías para que el chico respondiera "sí, papá" o "no, papá". Nick se terminó por dar cuenta de esto, pero no le importaba. Metía la palabra en la conversación de forma natural, aunque a veces se le seguía escapando el nombre de Chris, por la costumbre. Gracias a esto Nick se dio cuenta de que nunca había llamado "papá" a nadie. Mamá sí. Cuando le dejaron en el orfanato tenía un año y medio y, aunque ya no se acordaba de eso más allá de lo que le habían contado, sus primeras palabras fueron "Dónde está mamá". Además, por alguna razón cada vez que intentaban averiguar quién y cómo había sido su madre, Nick decía "mamá". Peter en cambio decía "esa mujer" o "nuestra madre", pero sin ninguna clase de cariño. Nick había tenido miedo de que, en el momento de decir "papá", se diera cuenta de que la palabra no era la adecuada, de que era demasiado especial para usarla con Chris, de que sonara como "madre" en los labios de Peter, o incluso de que no le veía como a su padre. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, y se sintió muy tranquilo. Sintió que allí, en aquella casa, con Chris, con "papá", era donde tenía que estar.

Las cosas con Peter eran diferentes. Llevaban sólo una semana de clases y el chico ya estaba encerrado en su cuarto, entre libros. Chris sospechaba que no se trataba de que tuviera mucho que estudiar, sino de que le estaba evitando. Evitaba quedarse a solas con él, por el mismo motivo por el que fruncía el ceño cuando escuchaba que Nick decía "papá". Peter aun no había dicho esa palabra, y Chris empezaba a dudar de que algún día la dijera. El chico parecía actuar como si no necesitara un padre, y así "Chris" era más un amigo que una familia. Por lo general, Peter tenía mucha cabeza y a veces era más sensato que el propio Chris. Quizá había estado sin padre demasiado tiempo. Quizá hubiera aprendido a vivir sin uno. Tenía miedo de que el chico empezara a sentirlo como un hermano mayor, más que como un padre.

Y es que la palabra "papá" encerraba mucho significado. Implicaba permanencia: estar en un lugar con "papá" y estar atado a él de alguna manera. Implicaba renunciar a su independencia y a su resolver los problemas sólo. Implicaba una confianza que no estaba dispuesto a depositar en nadie. Implicaba aceptar que otra persona toma las decisiones y asume las consecuencias. Implicaba la pertenencia a una familia, y él no estaba seguro de saber estar a la altura. E implicaba un amor incondicional que él no creía merecer. Él, Peter, siempre había estado sólo. Con Nick, claro, pero éste era muchas veces alguien a quien cuidar, o al menos, alguien que compartía su suerte y su destino. Y sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos algo había cambiado. Nick era el que detestó a Chris al primer vistazo, y Peter el que deseó que ese hombre fuera su padre. Y ahora, era Nick el que se había atrevido a decir primero la temida palabra. Era Nick el que había dado el paso de decir "papá". Era como si las cámaras se dirigieran ahora hacia él, esperando a que fuera el siguiente en decirlo. Pero no podía.

Todo era perfecto con Chris (más o menos), pero las cosas no funcionaban así en el mundo real. Uno no conoce a un hombre, por bueno que sea, y le llama papá a las dos semanas. El hecho de que Nick hubiera dicho aquella palabra le hizo darse cuenta de que iban demasiado rápido. De que actuaban como si Chris siempre hubiera sido su padre. A esa velocidad, cuando saltaran del avión y no se abriera el paracaídas, la caída sería demasiado grande. Por eso, efectivamente, trataba de evitarle, en parte a propósito y en parte de forma inconsciente.

Chris le estaba dejando su espacio. No es que Peter no hablara con él para nada, mantenían una comunicación básica y pensó que podría estar un tiempo así si el chico lo necesitaba. Quería demostrarle que le entendía y que no le presionaba. Quería que Peter lo viera como algo a su favor. Por eso lamentó que una de sus primeras conversaciones tras casi una semana de palabras vacías fuera una discusión.

- Peter, mañana no irás a clase: tenemos cita con la psicóloga.

- Pero tengo que ir. Ya me he perdido el principio del curso.

- He hablado con tu profesor, y no hay ningún problema.

- ¿Le has dicho que voy al loquero?

- Psicólogo, Peter. Loquero es el psiquiatra, y ni siquiera para él es un término válido.

- Da igual. ¿Se lo has dicho?

- No – le tranquilizó, sorprendido de que una tontería semejante le importara tanto – sólo le dije que tenías una cita médica y él no me preguntó nada más.

- No estoy enfermo – respondió Peter con indignación. No le había gustado lo de "cita médica", como si el fuese un loco en tratamiento.

- Yo no he dicho que lo estés. No te pongas a la defensiva ¿quieres? No hay por qué.

Así que al día siguiente Peter no fue al colegio, y Chris no fue al P3. En aquellos momentos se alegraba más que nunca por tener un negocio familiar que le permitiera ausentarse cuando era necesario. Además tenían camareros realmente eficientes, y Wyatt podía encargarse sólo de regentarlo.

Cuando Nick y Leo se fueron al colegio, el silencio entre Peter y Chris fue algo tenso. Chris ya creía que el chico se iba a ir a su cuarto, a evitarlo como siempre, pero en vez de eso le sorprendió con la siguiente declaración:

- No quiero ir al psicólogo.

Lo dijo con voz tranquila, adulta, indicando que aquello iba más lejos que un simple capricho pasajero.

- Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado.

- Tú lo hablaste. Yo sólo escuché. Es básicamente lo que hago ¿no? No tengo ni voz ni voto.

- Eso no es así, Peter. Está bien, hablemos ahora. – Chris cogió una silla y se sentó a horcajadas, con el respaldo en el pecho y cruzando los brazos sobre la parte superior.

- ¿Si lo hablamos me dejarás quedarme?

- No, Peter. Eso está fuera de discusión, pero escucharé tus razones y trataré de que lo entiendas.

- Yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Eres tú el que no quieres entender.

- No me ataques – le dijo Chris, comenzando a cansarse de las hostilidades verbales – Estoy aquí, dispuesto a escucharte, y tú ya das por supuesto que no te voy a entender. Explícamelo, y yo prometo prestar atención. ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

Peter le miró a los ojos. Sabía que aquella era su oportunidad, que no iba a tener otra, y se tomó un tiempo en escucharse a sí mismo para poder hacer luego que Chris le escuchara.

Ir al psicólogo significaría admitir que tenía un problema, pero eso no se lo podía decir a Chris. Peter no era idiota: sabía que la gente necesita ayuda después de ciertas experiencias, pero con él ya lo habían intentado. Ya había ido a un psicólogo antes y eso sólo había servido para remover recuerdos dolorosos. Eso sí se lo podía decir a Chris.

- No quiero hablar de "ese" tema. Duele.

Chris cumplió lo prometido, y le entendió.

- Créeme cuando te digo que lo sé, Peter. Perdí a mí a mujer, la madre de mi hijo y el amor de mi vida. Lo sé. – dijo Chris con la voz ronca, y Peter le miró muy sorprendido. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Chris también tenía algo de lo que sentía que no podía hablar. – Pero hablar de ello ayuda, y es necesario. Es imprescindible para ver que …ocurrió de verdad…y que lo único que puedes hacer es superarlo ¿comprendes?

Peter sabía lo que quería decir: cuando se abrió ante Chris sintió justamente eso. Pero precisamente por ese motivo, ya no necesitaba volver a hacerlo, o al menos eso creía.

- Sólo quiero sentirme normal, Chris. Normalmente la gente de mi edad no va al psicólogo. Nick y yo fuimos varias veces de niños, y yo me harté a sesiones hace sólo un par de años. Los chicos normales no van al psicólogo.

- Eso no es cierto. Muchos niños y adolescentes van al psicólogo. Existe una falsa creencia que considera que los problemas de los niños son más simples que los de los adultos. Tú eres la prueba viviente de que no es así, pero además un problema "simple" también puede necesitar la ayuda de un psicólogo cuando uno no es capaz de resolverlo por sí mismo, porque hay algo en su mente que le frena, que le daña. A veces, es más, la mayoría de veces, el problema está sólo en la cabeza de quien lo sufre. Muchos piensan que cuando eres joven no puedes sufrir, que no hay motivos para ello. Pero los niños están capacitados para hablar de lo que les pasa, de su sufrimiento y de encontrar por sí mismos, con la ayuda de un profesional, la solución a su problema.

- Pero éste es MI problema, y no tiene solución. Nadie va a borrar lo que ha pasado.

- Pero sí podemos hacer que dejes de ver las cosas de manera errónea.

- A veces me entra miedo, vale y ¿qué? Todos decimos tonterías en algún momento.

- Lo tuyo son más que tonterías. Te lo crees de verdad, y puedo ver que sabes que tengo razón.

- ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarlo estar? – dijo Peter, alzando un poco la voz.

- ¿Dejarte sufrir? Nunca.

- ¡Ir al psicólogo me hará sufrir!

- Ir al psicólogo te ayudará.

- ¡Te ayudará a ti! ¡Servirá para calmar tu conciencia! ¡Te hará creer que estás haciendo algo, maldita sea! No necesito que hagas nada. No necesito que me ayudes.

Chris se sintió dolido más que enfadado. Hasta cierto punto, Peter tenía razón: Chris sentía que tenía que hacer algo por su hijo. Que era su deber de padre ayudarle a tratar ese problema, que estaba más allá de su alcance. Pero la forma en la que Peter lo dijo fue demasiado brusca, porque escondía de fondo algo que no llegó a decir, pero que sentía. Escondía de fondo la frase "no te necesito".

Peter en verdad sí necesitaba a Chris, y lo sabía. Pero creía que no para todo. Creía que había ciertas cosas que eran de él, y sólo de él. Y nadie podía decirle qué hacer respecto a eso, porque nadie lo había hecho nunca. Era una parte de su vida que hasta aquél momento había controlado, y no estaba dispuesto a ceder y dejar que de pronto la controlaran otras personas.

- Peter, me da igual qué motivos creas que tengo - dijo Chris, aunque en realidad no le daba igual. Le dolía que su hijo pensara que podía hacerlo por egoísmo – pero tienes que ir al psicólogo.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Y así lo solucionas todo! "Tienes que hacer esto". "Haz lo otro". A veces entiendo que Nick discuta tanto contigo. Siempre hay que hacer tu santa voluntad.

- Basta, Peter. No puedes hablarme así.

- Sí puedo, y ¿sabes qué? Por una vez voy a hacerlo. No voy a ir al psicólogo, y no puedes obligarme. Así que asúmelo.

Chris alzó una ceja, como si preguntara "¿me estás retando?".

- En realidad, sí que puedo. Pero me gustaría que accedieras a razonar y a ir por tus propios medios.

- Genial: ahora no sólo necesito un loquero sino que además no soy razonable. ¿Algo más que me quieras decir? No te cortes…

- Sí, que te estás pasando. Termina el berrinche y disfruta de tu día libre hasta la hora de irnos. Sería bueno que pensaras en lo que le vas a contar.

- Ya sé lo que le voy a contar: que vivo con un hombre que no conoce el concepto de "respeto" ni el de "intimidad"

Chris meditó unos momentos si Peter le estaba dando un motivo para castigarle. Se estaba portando como un testarudo y no le estaba hablando con todo el respeto que debiera, pero deseaba terminar con aquello de una forma pacífica y satisfactoria para ambos, así que estiró al máximo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Hay conceptos que conozco muy bien, en cambio. Como el de castigar a un chiquillo malcriado que no sabe cuando parar con la testarudez.

Aquello, tal como esperaba, hizo que Peter se ruborizara. Y hasta que bajara la cabeza, entendiendo la poco sutil amenaza. Pero aquella vez Peter no iba a ceder tan pronto. Estaba plenamente convencido de que tenía razón, o peor aún, de que no la tenía pero que era mejor actuar como que sí a hacerse cargo y tener que ir al psicólogo.

- Seré un chiquillo malcriado pero tengo sentimientos y pensamientos propios. Y me gustaría que lo tuvieras en cuenta.

Chris suspiró, pensando que al menos había conseguido que moderara un poco el tono. "Claro que tienes sentimientos. A veces parece que no tienes más que sentimientos" pensó, pero no lo dijo.

- Lo tengo en cuenta, Peter, pero también tengo en cuenta otras cosas. Como que no estás siendo razonable en esto. Eres mi hijo, y sólo hago lo que creo que es mejor para ti. Ahora estás bien, pero luego soy yo el que tiene que ver cómo te dan ataques que sólo tu hermano sabe calmar, o el que te escucha llorar sin saber cuál es el motivo.

- No te preocupes: no volveré a molestarte con mis cosas.

- Sabes que no es eso lo que quería decir. Escucha. No tiene sentido que te obligue a ir en contra de tu voluntad, no creo siquiera que la psicóloga te acepte si vas obligado. Sólo te pido que vayas a la primera sesión. Si no te gusta, si es tan horrible, lo dejamos.

Eso era muy razonable, y Peter sabía que tendría que haber aceptado, pero también sabía, por que se conocía a sí mismo, que después de ir una vez sería incapaz de negarse a continuar. Le había costado mucho enfrentarse a Chris, y sabía que no iba a hacerlo de nuevo por el mismo tema: no cuando una parte de él sabía que tenía que ir a esas sesiones.

- Mejor lo dejamos ahora, y punto.

- Mira Peter, estás acabando con mi paciencia, y esa era una habilidad que hasta ahora le correspondía a tu hermano.

- Pues tú estás acabando con la mía, y esa era una habilidad que hasta ahora no había tenido nadie.

- Vale ya. Se acabó la discusión. Desaparece un rato antes de que decida enseñarte a no replicarme.

- No se acabó nada, no voy a dejar el tema hasta que no…

Chris había tenido suficiente. Puede que Peter no estuviera pataleando ni gritando en exceso, pero aquello se parecía demasiado a uno de los berrinches de Leo. No le dejó terminar: se puso de pie y se volvió a sentar, arrastrando a Peter con él. Le puso sobre su regazo y le bajó los pantalones.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Peter no emitió ni un solo quejido, aunque la rapidez con la que había actuado Chirs le había sorprendido. Al principio sintió vergüenza, y pensó que había llevado su enfado demasiado lejos, que se había ganado aquello a pulso. Pero luego pensó que, aunque fuera cierto, seguía sin querer ir al psicólogo y no iba a dejar que Chris tomara aquella decisión por él.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si tiras mucho de una goma, al final se rompe. – le dijo Chris, mientras continuaba con los azotes.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Peter no decía ni mu. A decir verdad, ni siquiera se movía. Aquello dolía, y era un tipo de dolor nuevo para él: no era tan intenso ni picaba tanto como el cepillo, pero le hacía sentir más pequeño de lo que era.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¿Por qué estás recibiendo estos azotes, Peter? – le preguntó Chris, para ver si conseguía alguna clase de respuesta, de reacción, de ruido, de algo, por parte de su hijo. Pero Peter no respondió.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¿Por qué estás recibiendo estos azotes? – repitió, sin poder evitar fijarse en el color que iban adquiriendo las nalgas de Peter. Sabía que al chico le movía algo más que el orgullo: realmente creía que era su deber no llorar ni mostrar debilidad mientras le castigaban, y esa no era la actitud que Chris quería. Precisamente quería acabar con esa necesidad de Peter por ser independiente en todo. Quería que el chico entendiera que ahora tenía un padre, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Pero sólo obtuvo más silencio, y aquello le frustró mucho: eso sí era por puro orgullo y cabezonería.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Peter, ¿por qué te estoy castigando? – insistió con voz cansada.

- Porque no he hecho lo que tú querías.

Aquello se podría haber considerado una respuesta válida si a) hubiera sido expresada en el tono adecuado y no con ese desafío y b) no hubiera insinuado que el problema lo tenía Chris por ser caprichoso

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No, Peter, es por ser insistente hasta sobrepasar la insolencia y los malos modos. Y por empeñarte en salirte con la tuya por un capricho tonto.

- No es un capricho tonto. ¡No quiero ir al psicólogo!

Dicho desde esa posición, con el culo colorado y con la voz ligeramente aguda por el llanto contenido, realmente sí parecía un capricho tonto y hasta Peter se dio cuenta.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Pues igual tienes que ir. No creo que éste sea el mejor método para pedirte esto, hijo, pero de una forma u otra vas a ir, al menos a la primera sesión. ¿No te das cuenta que ésta actitud tuya de negarte con tantas ganas ya demuestra que tienes un gran problema con el hecho de aceptar ayuda?

Peter no respondió. No le gustaba que le ayudaran, pero no creía que eso fuera un problema. Él podía y debía bastarse sólo, y más en cuestiones personales que no le interesaban a ningún psicólogo. Pero se dio cuenta también de que Chris no iba a ceder, y aunque estuviera dispuesto a seguir así un rato más, al final iba a obligarle a ir aunque tuviera que llevarle a rastras. Peter sabía que Chris era más fuerte que él. Así que tenía que buscar una salida y rápido.

Se le ocurrió que si se ponía enfermo no le obligaría a ir a ningún lado. Y el sabía exactamente como ponerse enfermo (de verdad, y no fingido, o Chris se daría cuenta) en tan sólo unos instantes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo fuerza para liberarse del agarre de Chris, que no se lo esperaba y no pudo hacer más que quedarse con la mano en el aire durante medio segundo, mientras Peter lograba escaparse. Rápidamente, Peter salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió al baño. Allí cerró la puerta con pestillo, prácticamente en las narices de Chris, que le había perseguido con la incredulidad más absoluta.

- ¡Peter! – gritó Chris desde el otro lado, pero éste le ignoró.

Lo primero que hizo fue frotarse el trasero, un tanto sorprendido de que doliera tanto, ya que le había pegado sólo con la mano. Después no perdió el tiempo, porque sabía que Chris no tardaría en dar con la forma de abrir la puerta. Peter abrió un armarito del mueble del baño, en el que Chris guardaba algunas pastillas. Eran unos antibióticos fuertes, para infecciones, cuyos efectos secundarios Peter conocía muy bien, porque lo había tomado en una ocasión, en el orfanato. Había visto la cajita días atrás, y le había llamado la atención: aquellos antibióticos podían provocar vómitos, y Peter pensó que si se tomaba tres o cuatro píldoras, se provocaría el vómito y Chris no podría llevarle a la consulta del psicólogo. Sabía que aquello le valdría un buen castigo, porque además Chris sabría al instante lo que había hecho, pero le merecía la pena.

Se tomo cuatro de esas píldoras justo en el momento en el que Chris lograba abrir la puerta al embestirla con el hombro por tercera vez. Vio la caja en manos de Peter, vio al niño con la boca llena, y se alarmó como no lo hacía desde que casi le atropellan. ¿Es que ese chico tenía alguna clase de talento especial para poner su vida en peligro? Se acercó a él, histérico.

- ¡Peter, escupe eso!

No esperó a que le hiciera caso y le obligó a abrir la boca. Le hizo escupir, y le miró varias veces hasta asegurarse de que no se había tragado nada.

- Pero ¿en qué pensabas? ¿Es que acaso querías matarte?

Chris no le dejó responder. Su niño. Su Peter tomando aquellas pastillas. La sobre ingestión de cualquier medicamento puede tener efectos muy graves y el miedo, la rabia y la impotencia actuaron por él. Abrió el armario de abajo, cogió el cepillo y se sentó en la taza del váter, tumbando a Peter sobre él. Lo hizo de forma algo rápida y brusca y ni siquiera reparó en el intenso rojo que ya cubría el trasero del chico, por la azotaina que acaba de darle. Los pantalones se habían quedado en algún punto de la habitación de Peter, y Chris pensó que en aquél momento estaban muy bien donde estaban.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Descargó el cepillo una y otra vez sin decir nada, demasiado enfadado y asustado para hablar, pero comenzó a regañarle en cuanto Peter emitió un gemido, y tomó conciencia de que le estaba pegando con demasiada fuerza, así que se controló:

- No CRACK vuelvas CRACK a hacer eso CRACK en tu vida CRACK.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Me oyes?

- Síii – dijo Peter, soltando el sollozo que había estado conteniendo y empezando a llorar intensamente. Le dolía muchísimo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Es que acaso pretendías matarte? ¿Es que has perdido el jjuicio?

- No, sólo quería vomitar – consiguió decir Peter entre llantos

Chris, que por fin entendía lo que pretendía Peter al ingerir esas pastillas, se enfadó aun más si cabe. ¿Es que había puesto su vida en peligro por salirse con la suya?

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Auuu. Chris, para, por favor, no lo volveré a hacer.

Decir aquellas palabras le costó mucho a Peter, por dos razones: primero, porque hablar le costaba bastante en esos momentos, y segundo, porque nunca antes había suplicado que dejaran de pegarle. Nunca se lo hizo a sus últimos padres adoptivos, cuando le maltrataban, y si lo hacía ahora no es porque Chris le estuviera haciendo más daño que ellos, pero sí le dolía mucho y estaba asustado por ver a Chris tan enfadado. Aun así, Chris no se detuvo. Estaba fuera de sí, y realmente dispuesto a evitar que Peter pusiera en peligro su vida de Nuevo. Aquella era de esas lecciones que se aprenden una vez en la vida, porque si hay una segunda, puedes no tener tanta suerte y no salir vivo de ella.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Las medicinas no son una broma. Es peligroso y podías haberte provocado algo más que unos vómitos.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Provocarse una enfermedad no es una opción válida NUNCA, Peter.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris se detuvo por fin cuando Peter emitió un grito que le alarmó. El chico había hecho lo posible por no gritar, sin demasiado éxito, pero aquél grito fue especialmente fuerte, y Chris consideró que ya había sido suficiente Al ver el aspecto de las nalgas de su hijo no le cupo duda de que la lección había quedado bien grabada Sólo entonces se permitió pensar la cantidad de veces que le había pegado. Le había dado más de cien azotes con el cepillo. Había llegado a perder la cuenta, y eso era algo que nunca se permitía. Peter lloraba a mares y fue como si Chris escuchara en ese momento todos los llantos y grititos de su hijo durante el castigo. Le llegó al corazón y él mismo lloró también, mientras le abrazaba. Quería que el chico entendiera por qué lo había hecho. Le habló sin eufemismos, sin dejar de abrazarle. Intentó sentarle en sus piernas, pero vio que era imposible así que le sostuvo como pudo.

- La sobredosis de cualquier medicamento puede llevarte directo al hospital, o a la tumba, hijo. Es algo que nunca, nunca debes hacer, ni cuando estés deprimido, ni cuando te duela algo, ni mucho menos por querer provocarte el vómito. La muerte es lo único de lo que no puedo protegerte, tesoro.

Peter sólo lloró, incapaz de hablar aun. Chris lo entendió y le hizo mimos para que se calmara, pero esperaba una respuesta.

- ¿Y por qué querrías protegerme de eso? – dijo el chico, entre respiraciones entrecortadas, y llorando mucho aun – A lo mejor estabas mejor sin mí…

- No digas eso ni en broma – Chris le estrechó muy fuerte contra sí mismo, como si quisiera que no se separaran nunca. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que el chico no lo estaba diciendo en broma. – No lo digas nunca.

Peter siguió llorando, y Chris, antes de seguir hablando con él, consciente de que mientras estuviera así no le escucharía, le empezó a hablar con suavidad y a decirle palabras que le habían calmado en otras ocasiones. Ni así consiguió que el chico dejara de llorar, y comenzó a asustarse. En un determinado momento le vio ponerse rojo y respirar con dificultad.

- Inhalador – logró decir el muchacho, y Chris voló al cuarto de Peter, dejando al chico con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Se dio cuenta de que él no sabía dónde estaba el inhalador, Peter nunca había llegado a decírselo. Se asustó mucho, y empezó a sacar cosas y cajones, totalmente histérico. Entonces, pensó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el lugar más lógico para tenerlo era la mochila del colegio. Lo encontró allí, en el bolsillo pequeño. Volvió al baño y se encontró a Peter respirando con dificultad, apoyado en la pared mientras intentaba calmarse. Le dio el inhalador y observó como el chico aspiraba dos veces, con metodología profesional de quien tiene mucha práctica en esos menesteres.

Chris observó como Peter volvía a la normalidad. Le dejó respirar unos segundos y luego volvió a abrazarle, quitando todo el aire que pudiera haber recuperado. El llanto de Peter le estaba matando. No sabía qué hacer para calmarle, hasta que se le ocurrió hacer algo que hacía con Leo de pequeño, y que aun hacía en ocasiones: empezó a tararear una canción, una nana.

Él no tenía, o no creía tener, la bonita voz de Peter, pero era suave y calmó al chico, que era lo que pretendía. Los sollozos de Peter se fueron apagando hasta que sólo quedaron las lágrimas.

Chris llevó a Peter a su cuarto, y le tumbó bocabajo en la cama. Allí empezó a mimarle el pelo, y a decirle "te quiero" cada pocos segundos. A veces intercalaba las frases inconexas con otras con algo más de sentido.

- Si a ti te pasa algo, yo me muero, Peter. Y el hecho de que tú…de que hables de tu vida como si no fuera importante…

- Tranquilo. El ataque de asma me ha recordado lo agobiante que es no poder respirar. Los muertos no respiran. Puede que crea que tú estarías mejor sin mí, pero no quiero morirme. Aun no.

Al menos, tenía instinto de preservación. Chris se aferró a eso.

- Nunca estaría mejor sin ti, Peter. ¿Cómo puede ser que dudes que necesitas ir al psicólogo? ¿Es que no te escuchas? Peter, te quiero, pero lo que has hecho hoy es lo más estúpido que te he visto hacer. Más aun que lo del coche, porque eso fue un accidente.

- No pretendía suicidarme – se defendió el chico.

- No, pero sí querías ponerte enfermo. Y el resultado podía haber sido el mismo. Nunca, Peter. No puede haber una segunda vez.

Peter asintió, y Chris, convencido de que lo había entendido, decidió dejarle tranquilo. Le acarició la espalda y decidió desistir de ponerle unos pantalones. Al cabo de un rato escuchó que su respiración se hacía más lenta y profunda y comprobó que se había dormido.

Salió de la habitación sólo para hacer una llamada: le dijo a la psicóloga que les cambiara la cita para el día siguiente. Después regresó e hizo compañía a Peter mientras dormía.

El chico durmió dos horas seguidas, y cuando se despertó no había nadie en su cuarto. Rodó sobre la cama, pero no fue una buena idea: el trasero le dolía muchísimo. Se puso unos pantalones de pijama, suaves y blandos y aun así el roce le dolió.

La casa estaba en silencio, y Chris oyó el chirriar del suelo cuando Peter se levantó. Fue a verle, pero cuando subió al cuarto del chico para buscarle, allí no había nadie. Estaba a punto de irse cuando reparó en que Peter estaba debajo de la cama, tumbado con la tripa apoyada en el suelo. Se preguntó qué haría allí y, tras pensarlo unos momentos y aprovechando que Peter había dejado espacio, decidió meterse ahí debajo con él en lugar de sacarle.

Al principio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Chris intentaba descifrar la expresión de Peter, pero no pudo. Finalmente, Peter le sorprendió con una carcajada.

- ¿Sabes que esto puede tener una interpretación muy poco decente? Los dos juntos, debajo de la cama…

Chris sonrió, aunque también se ruborizó un poco. Peter no solía hacer chistes de ese tipo.

- Intenta controlar tus impulsos masculinos – respondió solamente, agudizando la voz como si fuera una muchacha inocente.

- No me robes el papel – protestó Peter, y se volvió a reír.

Después, hubo otro momento de silencio. Está vez lo rompió Chris.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, levantando el brazo con dificultad debido a la falta de espacio para apartarle un rizo de la cara.

- Bien – respondió el muchacho, demasiado pronto, como si fuera algo trivial.

- Lo pregunto en serio.

- ¿Preguntas si me duele? Sí, claro, me duele mucho. Pero me lo merecí ¿no?

Chris no supo decir si la última parte iba o no con sarcasmo. Le parecía que no, pero con Peter uno no siempre podía estar seguro.

- Entiendes por qué te pegué ¿verdad?

- Primero por ser insolente; luego por darte con la puerta en las narices y tomarme medio frasco de pastillas.

- Exacto – respondió Peter, contento de que lo entendiera.

Un nuevo silencio. Volvió a hablar primero Peter.

- No fue un berrinche, hasta que me di cuenta de que tenías razón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Chris, sin entender una frase tan críptica.

- Que al principio no fue un berrinche: no quería ir al psicólogo y estaba dispuesto a tener una conversación adulta sobre eso. Pero luego distes argumentos muy convincentes y sólo me quedó la vía irracional.

- No, si será mi culpa ahora – comentó Chris, con cierta dosis de humor.

- No. Esto ha sido sólo culpa mía. – Peter lo dijo muy serio, sin seguir la broma. Chris le observó unos instantes.

- Quizá yo no debía insistirte tanto. Podría haber aplazado la visita o….

- Hubiera dado igual. Me hubiera empeñado lo mismo en la siguiente ocasión.

- He pedido cita para mañana. ¿Vas a volver a oponerte?

- No. Puede que de verdad lo necesite – dijo Peter, y Chris se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le costó decir aquello.- Además, después del castigo de hoy, te obedeceré como un corderito. – añadió, en tono más relajado.

- No quiero que me obedezcas por miedo, Peter.

- No te tengo miedo. Bueno, quizá un poco cuando tienes el cepillo en la mano, pero creo que eso es hasta saludable.

Chris lo meditó un poco y decidió que sí, que un poco de miedo estaba bien, si le impedía volver a hacer algo como aquello.

- Es que, Peter, no sueles equivocarte, pero cuando lo haces lo haces a lo grande – comentó Chris.

- Es un don – respondió el muchacho, metiendo las manos debajo de la barbilla. El movimiento hizo que Chris casi se comiera su codo.

- ¿Vas a decirme que hacemos aquí debajo? – preguntó con curiosidad, refiriéndose a la cama.

Peter se quedó extrañamente mudo. Chris recurrió a la consagrada tortura de las cosquillas para hacerle hablar.

- Vale, vale – dijo Peter, y las cosquillas cesaron. La risa del chico desapareció también – El hueco de debajo de las camas es mi refugio.

- ¿Tu refugio?

Peter le miró a los ojos antes de responder. Como estaban bajo la cama, parecían negros más que azules.

- Cuando escuchaba a mi padre y sabía que me iba a pegar, me escondía debajo de la cama, pensando que así no podría encontrarme. Pero siempre me encontraba.

A Chris no le gustó nada que llamara "padre" a aquél tipo, dado que era un honor que no había llegado a concederle a él. Pero no dijo nada y le dejó continuar.

- Aun así, yo siempre volvía a esconderme ahí. Antes y después…de una paliza.

Chris apretó las manos y los dientes. ¿Estaba insinuando….?

- He decidido que también voy a venir aquí cuando quiera hablar contigo. – concluyó Peter, y Chris dejó escapar el aire, con alivio. Había temido que Peter le estuviera comparando con sus últimos padres adoptivos.

- ¿Por qué? – tuvo que preguntar.

- Porque necesito una escusa para abrirme, y éste lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

A Chris le valió.

- Y ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

Peter se tomó su tiempo en contestar, pero esta vez Chris le dejó tranquilo, hasta que hablara por propia voluntad.

- Mi padre adoptivo era psicólogo – dijo por fin. – Por eso les odio.

Chris asimiló la información, entendiendo de pronto muchas cosas: por qué esa insistencia en no ir al psicólogo, por qué el centro le había dejado de llevar a uno…Estaba pensando en cómo responder a aquello cuando Peter se respondió sólo.

- Sé que eso no quiere decir nada. Que no significa que deba tener miedo de todos los psicólogos. Pero qué quieres que te diga, si me llegas a decir que esa era tu profesión al conocernos, hubiera salido corriendo. Sé que es absurdo pero…

- Por eso lo llaman "miedo irracional" Aunque el tuyo tiene una base muy lógica. Escucha. ¿Crees que voy a ir allí y voy a dejarte sólo? Estaré en la habitación de al lado, y en muchas sesiones tal vez estaremos juntos.

- ¿De verdad?

- No, de mentira. Es que te llevo al psicólogo para irme de cañas mientras tanto… - respondió Chris con sarcasmo y Peter sonrió, que era lo que intentaba.

Permanecieron así un rato más, hasta que Chris preguntó:

- ¿Podemos salir ya de aquí? Me da la impresión de que la cama se me va a caer encima.

Peter soltó una risita, pero asintió. Chris tenía que salir primero, ya que le cerraba el paso. Después salió él y se sorprendió de que hubieran cabido ahí los dos juntos.

- ¿Estoy castigado? – le preguntó Peter, mientras se estiraba.

Chris lo pensó bien. Después de la fuerte azotaina que le había dado no tenía corazón para castigarle más.

- No. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Ver los dibujos con el peque – sonrió.

- Peter, el peque aun no ha llegado. Sólo son las doce.

- ¿En serio? Entonces quizá debería ir al colegio. Llegaría a la última hora.

- Sí, tú prueba a sentarte en clase justo ahora.

Peter se ruborizó, aunque entendía lo que Chris quería decir. Sólo de imaginarse sentado en aquellas sillas duras con lo adolorido que estaba, se estremeció.

- Pero si mañana voy a ir a la psicóloga voy a tener que faltar otra vez y…

- Tú aprovecha que tienes un padre que te deja quedarte en casa – le dijo Chris y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Me mal influencias – respondió Peter, con una sonrisa.

- Di más bien que te malcrío. – respondió Christopher, y se fue abajo. Se sentó en el sofá, y se puso a leer un libro.

Al poco escuchó unos pasos tímidos que bajaban las escaleras.

- ¿Te ha comido los pies el gato? – preguntó al ver que no asomaba ninguna cabeza por el umbral. Peter se dejó ver y sin decir nada se acercó a él, y se hizo un hueco en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en Chris de una forma muy parecida a como lo hacía Leo. A Chris le sorprendió el gesto, pero le envolvió con un brazo con cariño y le preguntó:

- ¿Quieres que ponga la TV?

- No, así está bien

Se acurrucó de tal forma que terminó con la cabeza en las piernas de Chris, tumbado de lado con los pies en el lateral del sofá. Chris le acarició la cabeza y dejó de lado el libro por un rato.

- ¿No estás tú muy cariñoso?

- Normalmente soy así. – le dijo – Lo que pasa es que uno ya no tiene edad para ir ronroneando por las esquinas.

A Chris le hizo gracia esa manera de expresarlo.

- Nunca serás demasiado mayor para que te mime, gatito.

- Ni para que me castigues.

- No, eso tampoco. – respondió Chris, aunque no había sido una pregunta. – Anda, espérame aquí. Vuelvo enseguida.

- ¡Jo! – protestó Peter – No he venido para que ahora te vayas.

- Será sólo un momento – dijo Chris entre risas, agradado por ese nuevo Peter mimosón y dependiente.

Volvió con las manos ocupadas. En una llevaba una manta, que echó sobre Peter para que no se quedara frío y en otra un cojín. Después, recuperó su sitio bajo la cabeza de Peter y le enseñó el cojín.

- ¿Para qué es?

- Para que puedas sentarte antes de la semana que viene. - respondió con naturalidad, aunque en realidad sabía que se le pasaría en poco tiempo. Era un dolor molesto, pero no intenso. Por desgracia, Peter había soportado cosas peores. Chris sabía que en esos momentos sentarse podía ser algo incómodo para él, y por eso quiso facilitarle el asunto.

Peter se ruborizó mucho, al entender.

- Gracias – musitó, escondiendo la cabeza.

Chris era una almohada muy cómoda, así que se volvió a dormir al cabo de unos minutos.


	13. Chapter 13: Familia

**N.A.: El capítulo de hoy no es apto para diabéticos, porque contiene alto contenido en azúcar xD Una, que tiene días cursis, qué le vamos a hacer.**

* * *

Chris pasó el resto de la mañana en aquél sofá, leyendo a ratos o viendo la televisión, y siempre con Peter en el regazo, acariciándole la cabeza mientras dormía. Le maravillaba la expresión serena y dulce del muchacho, y hubiera podido observarle durante horas. La vida le había robado a ese niño - porque para Chris era poco más que un niño aunque por su edad se le pudiera considerar un semiadulto – la oportunidad de tener un padre. Allí, contemplando la inocencia con la que dormía, Chris sintió que el mundo había cometido una gran injusticia con aquél chico, y se preguntó de pronto si él estaba a la altura de la misión que de él se esperaba: que devolviese la justicia al mundo; que hiciera de padre para aquél chico. ¿Estaba a la altura? ¿Era el adecuado? Sentía que con Nick no lo hacía mal del todo: la rebeldía, la testarudez y la imprudencia eran cosas normales para alguien de su edad y su trabajo era limar esas asperezas con paciencia a la vez que con firmeza. Con Nick, después de todo, no era tan difícil: había una línea; si Nick la cruzaba, era castigado. Un mecanismo sencillo. Pero con Peter….no siempre entendía los motivos del chico para actuar como actuaba. A decir verdad, a él no parecía moverle la rebeldía, y más que testarudo era cabezota: fiel a sus principios y a sus ideas, y dispuesto a defenderlas siempre. En cuanto a la imprudencia….Peter era la cautela personificada, siempre midiendo sus palabras, siempre tomando las mejores decisiones…y de pronto cogía y cruzaba la calle sin mirar o se tomaba un frasco de pastillas. Llegaba a ser tan imprudente que pasaba por estupidez. Pero siempre había una razón detrás. Siempre parecía haber un motivo. Peter era como una máquina que actuaba de una forma o de otra en función de los botones que apretaras. ¿Apretaba Chris los correctos? Había llegado a la conclusión de que a Peter lo que le movía eran los sentimientos; que eran sus emociones lo que le hacían actuar como lo hacía, y no un espíritu rebelde o una falta de madurez. ¿Hasta qué punto era lícito que él le castigara por sus decisiones sentimentales? Aunque esas decisiones fueran erróneas, ¿hasta qué punto se le podía culpar, si era en gran medida el fruto de su pasado? Y ¿hasta qué punto podía decirle él cómo actuar? ¿Y si Peter podía valerse sólo, sin su ayuda, tal como él parecía pensar? En aquél momento, el chico estaba indefenso, descansando sobre él. Pese a sus inseguridades, Chris tuvo claro que era su padre y que aunque Peter no fuera un niño inmaduro, había cosas que aun tenía que aprender. Chris se convenció finalmente de que con Peter no debía hacer nada diferente a lo que hacía con Nick. Aunque castigarlo le hiciera sentir mala persona. Aunque, para Chris, la palabra 'MALTRATADO' estuviera tatuada en la frente de Peter. Si quería que el chico superase sus malas experiencias, debía tratarle como si estas no hubieran sucedido, aunque sin llegar a olvidarlo nunca. Debía ser para él el padre que era con Leo y con Nick, y eso quizás implicara exigirle menos a un nivel de expectativas: no pasaba nada si Peter actuaba de manera irresponsable. Era, al fin y al cabo, un adolescente. No pasaba nada si tenía que castigarle.

En esto reflexionaba cuando llegaron Nick y Leo. Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta, les saludó con la mano, y les indicó que no hicieran ruido, señalando al "bello durmiente". Tuvo una especie de conversación con Nick, o al menos un intercambio comunicativo a base de gestos y miradas. Cuando el chico dedujo que finalmente no habían ido al psicólogo, bufó y sacudió la cabeza. Se marchó a su cuarto murmurando cosas como "si ya lo sabía yo" y "sólo es un maldito médico". Chris cayó de pronto en la cuenta de que Nick ya debía de estar al tanto de que Peter aborrecía esa clase de doctores. Antes de que pudiera llamarle para hablar con él, Leo se le acercó, y llamó su atención en voz baja, para no despertar a Peter:

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta volver con Nick pero antes venías a buscarme.

- Lo siento campeón. Hoy tenía que estar con Peter. Mañana iré a por ti, te lo prometo.

El niño asintió en silencio, mirando dormir a su hermano con cierta curiosidad.

- No me extraña que esté tan cansado. No duerme por la noche.

Chris le miró con interés. ¿No dormía?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó, indicándole un hueco a su derecha para que se sentara. Leo dejó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó.

- Porque habla en sueños, y a veces de pronto deja de hablar. Entonces empiezo a oír que se mueve o que se levanta de la cama, como si ya no pudiera dormir.

- ¿Y qué dice?

- No lo sé, desde mi cuarto no le entiendo. Pero creo que son cosas malas. A veces grita, como yo cuando tengo una pesadilla. Ahora en cambio parece muy tranquilo. Deberías dormir con él por la noche: así seguro que no tendría miedo.

- Peter ya es mayor para dormir conmigo, Leo – dijo Chris, pero el padre sobreprotector que llevaba dentro no lo descartó del todo. Con mucho cuidado, se levantó y dejó a Peter durmiendo. Se fue a preparar la comida seguido de Leo, que empezó a contarle muchas cosas de lo que había hecho en el colegio.

- …. Y ganamos el partido, pero se acabó el recreo. Tommy Jhonson no subió cuando sonó la campana y la profesora se enfadó mucho con él. Luego…

Chris le dejó hablar, interviniendo en los escasos momentos en los que su hijo se detenía para respirar. En un determinado momento Leo tuvo que ir al baño y, antes de que Chris pudiera recordarle que fuera silencioso en el salón, su hijo se fue como un torbellino, despertando a Peter en el proceso. Chris hubiera preferido que siguiera durmiendo, pues le preocupaba eso de que sufriera insomnio.

- Hola, dormilón – saludó, cuando le vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

- Hola, Chris – le sonrió, y concluyó con un bostezo.

- Pareces cansado. ¿Duermes bien?

Chris fue un poco directo, y quizá sonó demasiado ansioso.

- ¿También me vas a preguntar si voy bien al baño? – respondió Peter, de buen humor. No estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas de padre preocupado. Chris, sin embargo, lo había preguntado en serio, y por eso respondió de una forma un tanto brusca.

- A lo mejor. ¿Qué hay de malo?

- Nada. ¡Caray, qué carácter! Es sólo que has sonado como si me hubiera ido de viaje y pensaras que no puedo sobrevivir dos días sin ti. Todo eso de "¿Duermes bien? ¿Comes bien? ¿Hace frío?" – Peter sonrió, y Chris se contagió de su sonrisa.

- Es que tengo un pequeño pajarito que me ha dicho que …

- Eso no es justo, yo también quiero espías. Le voy a comprar, que lo sepas. Sé exactamente con qué golosinas puedo sobornarle. – comentó Peter, en tono divertido, pero Chris supo leer entre líneas.

- No es un espía. Pero duerme en la habitación de al lado y…

- …me ha oído gritar. Lo siento, debí avisarte. También soy sonámbulo, pero creo que aquí no me he levantado ninguna noche. Nick también lo es.

- Me lo apuntaré. Si me cruzo con vosotros de madrugada, sabré que no sois fantasmas. Pero, volviendo a lo de los gritos…

- ¿Qué me quieres preguntar? – se resignó Peter, pensando que algún día tendría que escribir su biografía para dársela a Chris, y así ahorrarse tanto interrogatorio.

- ¿Tienes pesadillas?

- Como todo el mundo.

- ¿Las tenías también en el orfanato?

- Sí, Chris. Siempre las he tenido, que yo recuerde. Pero a veces grito con sueños agradables. Simplemente hablo en sueños. Al menos no ronco – concluyó, y se encogió de hombros.

Chris se dio por satisfechos, pero esta vez fue Peter el que se le quedó mirando.

- Chris… - comenzó, y se detuvo un momento, vacilante. – No tienes que estar tan preocupado por mí. No tienes…que buscar el trasfondo de todo lo que hago. Mi vida es algo más que una mala experiencia. Lo que pasó, pasó, y no tiene sentido tenerlo siempre presente. Olvida lo que…sabes. Nick aprendió a hacerlo.

Chris supo que se estaba refiriendo a cuando le maltrataron, y le sorprendió que aquellas palabras se parecieran tanto a la conclusión que había sacado él hacía unos minutos: la de tratar a Peter con normalidad. El chico tenía razón, tenía que dejar la sobreprotección de lado. Dijo sólo una cosa más, como para zanjar el tema:

- Vale, pero si tienes pesadillas, y quieres hablar de ello…

- Me meteré en la cama de Nick, pero no en la tuya – le cortó Peter, poniendo cara de escándalo, pero con un brillo de agradecimiento en los ojos. Chris sonrió.

Peter se quedó allí con él, y Leo se volvió a unir en cuanto salió del baño. Nick bajó al poco tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa, que hoy hay hambre? – preguntó Chris al ver allí a todos sus hijos.

- Yo es que me aburro – comentó Leo, con sinceridad.

- Y yo no quiero perderme la oportunidad de comprobar que a Peter también le castigan.

Peter se ruborizó, y contuvo el impulso de frotarse el trasero. Él permanecía de pie, mientras que Leo y Nick estaban cómodamente sentados. Eso, y el hecho de que no hubieran ido al psicólogo le habían dado a Nick una idea bastante acertada de lo que había pasado

- Nick, no le chinches. De todas formas ¿qué quieres decir? ¿En el orfanato no le castigaban?

- No, qué va. Si él nunca hacía nada. Yo me pasaba el día confinado en mi cuarto y él era el rey del mambo…

- Algún día tendrás que contarme qué cosas hacías para tener esa mala fama…- comentó Chris, que en realidad no había visto que Nick fuera tan "difícil" como le habían dicho.

- Mejor te cuento lo que hacía él, y acabamos antes. La lista es muy corta o casi inexistente. Pero eso no es algo bueno: es la prueba de que es un aburrido.

- Que estoy aquí, ¿sabéis? – intervino Peter, apretando los dientes.

- ¿Lo ves? A eso me refiero. Por mucho que se enfade eso es todo lo que hará: te mirará y apretará los dientes – prosiguió Nick, como si no le hubiera escuchado.

- El otro día se peleó contigo – apuntó Leo, lleno de curiosidad por aquella conversación y queriendo poner su granito de arena.

- Sí, pero porque yo fui un completo ca…

- Ejem – tosió Chris, mirando significativamente a Leo.

- ….cafre, fui un completo cafre.

- Sí, vale, lo he pillado. Soy un aburrido y no tengo carácter ¿algo más?

- Oh, sí que tienes carácter. – le contradijo Nick. – Lo que pasa es que no lo sacas. Tú enfadado eres peor que yo.

- ¿Peor que tú? – preguntó Chris, pinchando a Nick pero con ciertas dosis de incredulidad.

- En serio. Una de las pocas veces que se la cargó dentro del centro fue cuando….

- Si le cuentas eso le diré lo del lavabo.

- ¿Lo del lavabo? – preguntó Nick, como si hubiera olvidado aquél incidente.

- O lo de la ventana. O lo del gato de Henry. Elige tú.

Chris decidió cortarlo entonces que aun estaban de buen humor, antes de que alguno de los dos se enfadara.

- He cambiado de opinión. Creo que no quiero saber nada de lo que hicisteis en el orfanato.

- ¡Yo sí! – exclamó Leo – Yo sí quiero saberlo. No me imagino a Peter enfadado. ¿Qué es lo que hizo?

- No es apto para menores, enano – dijo Nick, y Chris se preguntó si lo hacía porque no quería que Peter en represalia contara una de sus anécdotas, o porque en verdad no era algo que Leo debiera escuchar. – Digamos sólo que si lo repite aquí, yo pasaría a ser el bueno de la casa.

Chris les mandó a lavarse las manos y aun escuchaba a Leo insistirle a Nick para que se lo contara por el camino. Meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa, pensando que sin sus chicos la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa. Pasaron los minutos, le dio tiempo a terminar la comida y servirla en la mesa, y los chicos no habían vuelto. Iba a subir para ver si se habían ido por el sumidero, cuando escuchó algo que le hizo arrepentirse de haber criticado la tranquilidad de una casa sin niños.

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – esa era la voz de Leo.

- ¡Podrías haberte matado!

Aquella fue la voz de Nick. Chris salió de la cocina, y les vio en el rellano de la escalera. Leo estaba llorando, Nick parecía enfadado y Peter les miraba muy asustado, como si alguno de los dos se hubiera transformado en el hombre de las nieves.

"¿Por qué siempre la montan nada más volver del colegio?" se preguntó Chris, más cansado que preocupado: con un vistazo había comprobado que los tres se encontraban perfectamente. Aun así, el grito de Nick insinuando que alguien había corrido peligro le inquietaba, así que se dispuso a averiguar lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Papi! – gritó Leo, y bajó las escaleras hacia él, como diciendo "protégeme".

- No, de papi nada. – dijo Nick, que seguía enfadado, pero no le impidió irse. – Cuéntale lo que ha pasado.

- Nick me ha pegado, papá – acusó Leo, y Chris no pudo evitar pensar que aquello le sonaba de algo, sólo que aquella vez fue a Peter a quién acusó. No obstante, antes de tener tiempo para pensar que Leo le estaba mintiendo otra vez, el niño continuó – Me ha dado unos azotes.

Chris le miró, sorprendido. Luego miró a Nick, y en la expresión ligeramente avergonzada del muchacho encontró la confirmación a las palabras de Leo. Sin embargo, Nick se sobrepuso, dispuesto a defenderse.

- Dile por qué – insistió, aunque ya no parecía tan enojado.

- Porque eres malo. – respondió Leo, y escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Chris. Su padre se limitó a frotarle la espalda, sin acabar de entender lo que había pasado.

- Nada de eso. Se había colgado de la barandilla.

Chris miró a donde Nick estaba señalando. Había una distancia de unos seis metros con respecto al suelo: si Leo se hubiera caído desde esa distancia, le podría haber pasado algo serio. Además, aquella no era la primera vez que el pequeño hacía aquello, aunque Chris esperaba haber acabado con esa costumbre después de la última vez.

- Leo, ¿qué te dije que pasaría si volvías a colgarte de la barandilla?

- Que me podría caer. Y que me pegarías con el cepillo. – respondió el niño, y se hizo aun más pequeño en los brazos de su padre.

- Si lo recuerdas tan bien, ¿por qué me has desobedecido?

- Porque tú estabas en la cocina y no te ibas a enterar – respondió el niño, llorando. A Chris le fastidió tanta sinceridad. "Si tú no miras hago lo que se me antoja" venía a decirle. Él no podía estar controlándole las 24 horas, ni creía además que eso fuera bueno para el chiquillo, que tendría que ser más responsable. Deshizo el abrazo, le bajó el pantalón, y le dio seis azotes algo fuertes, que aumentaron el llanto del pequeño.

- Nunca más, Leo – le advirtió – Ahora ve, y dale un abrazo a Nick.

El niño pareció pensárselo, pero al final accedió y subió a abrazar a su hermano, que le estrechó en sus brazos, un tanto sorprendido. Nick le susurró algo que hizo que el niño se riera y que dejara de llorar. Después se fue con Peter, que parecía haberse quedado mudo e inmóvil. Lo que sea que Nick le hubiera dicho probablemente tenía que ver con Peter, porque Leo le cogió la mano y le hizo bajar las escaleras, como si el hermano pequeño fuera Peter. Chris se quedó mirando a la pareja algo extrañado, y después miró a Nick como pidiéndole una explicación para la palidez casi mortal de Peter.

- Vértigo – explicó el muchacho – Fue él quien encontró a Leo. Intentó cogerle y casi se desmaya. Si sólo son seis metros de ná….

- Seis metros que podrían haber sido suficientes para que Leo se matara – murmuró Chris, apoyándose contra la pared, como si le fallaran las piernas.

Nick acabó de bajar las escaleras, y se puso frente a él.

- Yo…¿estás enfadado conmigo? – preguntó Nick, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mirarle a los ojos. Chris se lo pensó bien antes de responder.

- Entiendo por qué le pegaste. No fue una pelea, sino un castigo. Pero no eres tú el que tiene que castigarle – le dijo, pero intentó no sonar enfadado, porque no lo estaba – Tu misión es hacerle reír y dejar que yo sea el malo. De todas formas, si hace algo peligroso como lo que ha hecho ahora, no puedo criticarte por hacer de "hermano mayor". Al fin y al cabo puede que al haberle castigado tú, le impacte más el mensaje.

- No volveré a hacerlo – prometió Nick – Es sólo que me asusté mucho. Ahora….ahora me odiará, con lo que me costó que me quisiera lo mismo que a Peter…

- No creo que te odie. Tampoco te martirices. No veo que le hayas dado una gran paliza.

Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, pero Nick seguía teniendo un aspecto algo abatido.

- ¿Me odias tú cuando yo te castigo? – le preguntó.

- Un poco. Pero luego te quiero.

Chris abrió mucho los ojos. Era la primera vez que Nick le decía que le quería. "No, si con Nick no hay problema…pero Peter todavía no me ha dicho papá".

- Pues ahí lo tienes. Leo no te odia.

Nick sonrió un poco, agradecido. Chris le dio un abrazo. Que Nick le hubiera dicho "te quiero" le había emocionado. No es algo que al chico le pegara mucho decir. El mismo Chris no recordaba que a su edad dijera esa clase de cosas, como si se diera por sentado. Pero la vida le había enseñado a Nick a no dar nada por sentado, sobretodo algo tan importante como el afecto.

- ¿Le vas a pegar con el cepillo? – le preguntó en un tono de "que es mi hermanito, jo" totalmente adorable.

- No. – respondió Chris, con voz agotada. Aquél día no quería dar más castigos a nadie. – Tampoco quiero que me odie a mí.

- El crío te adora. Se ha tirado a sus brazos como si fueras su salvador, a pesar de saber que te enfadarías.

- Confía en mí – dijo Chris, con cierto orgullo. - Sabe que le quiero.

- Tiene que ser una suerte eso de saber que hay alguien ahí para ti, siempre, que te quiere de forma incondicional – comentó Nick, con voz repentinamente triste.

- Tú también puedes confiar en mí – le dijo Chris – Y sabes que también te quiero. De forma incondicional.

Nick sonrió tanto como un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Chris a veces pensaba que lo único que Nick necesitaba es que le dijeran "te quiero" de vez en cuando. Reaccionaba como si le hubieran salvado la vida, y era muy tierno verle tan feliz por algo que a él no le costaba ningún esfuerzo.

Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, y regresó con él antes de que se les hiciera tarde para comer.

- Y ¿cómo es eso de que tú me odias un poco? ¬¬

Nick se hizo el sordo, sonriendo, pero Chris insistió, y le hizo cosquillas.

- Está bien, está bien. No te odio. Ni siquiera un poquito. Nada, nada de nada, pero no más cosquillas.

Nick se retorcía como una lagartija, y pareció aliviado cuando Chris se detuvo.

- Algún día me vengaré – le dijo. – Y te haré cosquillas durante más de una hora.

- Me gustaría verlo: no tengo. Mi padre me inmunizó.

- Hablando de tu padre…- dijo Nick, mientras entraban en la cocina, donde Peter y Leo les esperaban – ¿es tu padre "padre"?

- ¿Preguntas si soy adoptado?

- Sí.

- No. Sé que tengo el pelo negro y todo eso, pero si te fijas mis ojos son los de mi padre.

- No – le contradijo Leo, su hijo, participando en la conversación – Tú los tienes más grandes.

Chris le miró, y se dio cuenta de que su hijo tenía razón. Además, el color de los ojos de Chris era un poco diferente, aunque todo es cuestión de luces.

- Peter y yo parecemos tus hijos biológicos – dijo Nick, y aquello parecía agradarle. – Incluso más que Leo. Sin ofender, enano.

- No me ofendo. Yo me parezco al abuelo, y a mamá.

Aquello les sumió a todos en un extraño silencio. La ausencia de la mujer de de Chris era extraña para Nick y Peter, que no la habían conocido. Para ellos aquello era una familia completa, pero Chris debía de sentir que le faltaba algo. Y así era justo como se sentía…Pensó que a su mujer le habría encantado conocer a sus miembros más recientes en la familia, y que se hubiera sentido orgullosa de cómo estaba creciendo Leo.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ella? – preguntó Chris, mirando directamente a los ojos oscuros de su hijo.

- Cada vez menos – reconoció el pequeño - Pero sé que tengo sus ojos, y algo muy especial de su personalidad.

- ¿El qué?

- La capacidad para sacarte de tus casillas – respondió el niño, con una sonrisa pícara. Chris se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

- Tienes algo más importante: haces que te quiera más que a mi propia vida.

- Bueno, hoy estamos ñoños – dijo Nick, rodando los ojos – Vamos Peter, súmate, que papá hoy reparte amor como si fueran caramelos.

"Papá". Chris seguía asombrándose de lo bien que sonaba esa palabra en los labios de Nick, pero se abstuvo de decirlo por no resultar más ñoño todavía. De todas formas, aunque le diera algo de vergüenza hablar en términos tan cariñosos, no creía que hubiera nada malo en ello. Al fin y al cabo tenía que ser padre y madre a la vez, y alguien les tenía que decir esas cosas.

- Prefiero caramelos, gracias – respondió Peter, con una media sonrisa. Entonces Chris, sin soltar a Leo, atrajo a Peter hacia sí para unirle al abrazo. Nick se sumó sólo, y Chris vio que tenía los ojos humedecidos.

- Si le cuentas esto a alguien, lo negaré. – amenazó Nick, que hacía mucho que no era tan feliz. En realidad, que él supiera, nunca había sido tan feliz.


	14. Chapter 14: Lo que le gusta y lo que no

La visita con la psicóloga marchó bastante bien. Era una mujer dulce, y a Peter le hizo sentir seguro. No se abrió con ella, pero tampoco intentó salir corriendo. Le dijo a Chris que volvería, pero sólo si él iba con él. Así que, una vez cada dos semanas, Chris y Peter tenían una cita en el centro de la ciudad.

Así, el tiempo voló y antes de lo que esperaban se encontraron celebrando el cumplimiento del primer mes de los gemelos en casa. Todo había ido bastante bien en los últimos días. El comportamiento de los chicos era excelente, aunque puede que en parte se debiera a que se acercaba un examen de matemáticas importante para los gemelos, y Peter pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando. Nick en ocasiones le ayudaba, aunque en general se le veía menos presionado. No parecían tener tiempo para armar ningún escándalo. Como los chicos se pasaban gran parte de la tarde estudiando, Chris se pasaba gran parte de la tarde con Leo, ayudándole con los deberes, jugando con él y dedicándole todo el tiempo que podía, para que el chico no se viera afectado por tener menos atención que cuando era hijo único.

- ¿Podemos ir al parque? – le preguntó una tarde en la que ya habían hecho de todo.

- Aun estás castigado, campeón. Nada de parque.

- ¡Pero un mes es mucho tiempo! ¡Sólo jugué un rato con la pelota!

- Sí, y sabes que no podías hacerlo. Y por si eso te parece poco te colgaste de la barandilla. ¿Hablamos de castigos justos? Porque creo que sé quién sale perdiendo….

Leo, sabiamente, dejó el tema, pero sacó las témperas: sabía que Chris las detestaba, porque siempre ponía todo perdido. De esta forma, cuando Nick bajó al salón les encontró cubiertos de pintura hasta en la cara. Chris tenía la nariz amarilla.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Os divertís sin mí?

- No queríamos molestarte mientras estudiabais.

- Bueno, pues ya no voy a estudiar más. Peter me irrita con su histeria crónica. Así que trae para acá el azul, Leo, que quiero recordar cómo era esto.

- Yo subiré a hablar con Peter – dijo Chris, suspirando, dejándole el relevo a Nick. Iría a tranquilizar a Peter. Le gustaba que se tomara en serio los estudios, pero no era necesario que se pusiera tan nervioso por un examen. Antes de ir al cuarto de su hijo, se lavó las manos, que parecían un arcoíris, y preparó dos vasos de zumo: uno para él y otro para Peter. Entró en el cuarto del chico tras llamar a la puerta, y le vio sentado con la mirada fija en un libro. Ni siquiera le miró, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que entraba.

- ¿Qué tal vas, Pete?

- Mal. Hay muchos ejercicios que no me salen.

- No te preocupes, ya te saldrán. Y si no, no pasa nada.

- Sí: pasa que suspenderé el examen.

- Eso no lo sabes. Y tampoco sería algo tan grave. Aun cuentas con el examen trimestral.

- ¿Y si suspendo también ese? Suspenderé la asignatura.

Chris se sentó en la cama, y dejó la bandeja con los zumos a un lado de la mesa.

- El mundo no se acaba porque no lo apruebes todo a la primera – dijo Chris, con calma – Tan malo es el desinterés como la sobrecarga. Encuentra un término medio.

- Eso dices ahora.

- Y lo diré también después. No me enfadaré si suspendes ese examen: te he visto estudiar y esforzarte demasiado. ¿Por qué no haces un parón y bajas con nosotros? Creo que Leo va a redecorar la cara de Nick, como ha hecho con la mía.

Peter esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no hizo ademan de levantarse.

- Luego. Tengo que terminar esto.

Chris suspiró y dejó de insistir. Se levantó, y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de irse.

- Tómate el zumo. Y no te esfuerces demasiado.

Y así pasaron dos días, y llegó el momento del temido examen. Peter estaba realmente insoportable: lo único que hacía era repetir fórmulas en bajito y cabecear cuando se la olvidaba alguna.

- ¿Me pasas la sal? – le pidió Nick, que estaba desayunando una tostada con tomate triturado. Peter no reaccionó. – Peter, ¿me pasas la sal?

De nuevo, nada.

- ¡La sal! – repitió, alzando un poco la voz. Peter, por fin, pareció darse cuenta de que le pedían algo. – En serio, tienes que relajarte – le dijo Nick. - Te lo sabes.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo. Vas a sacar un diez.

Nick rodó los ojos y siguió desayunando. Bromeó con Leo y se mostró absolutamente relajado. A Chris le sorprendía el contraste entre ambos. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, les llevó al colegio y les deseó suerte. Pasara lo que pasara, el estaría orgulloso de ellos. Sabía que a Peter le costaban las matemáticas, y el chico había estudiado demasiado: aunque se consideraba exigente con el tema de los estudios, había sido sincero al decirle que no se enfadaría con él aunque suspendiera. Se fue a trabajar deseando que Peter tuviera eso en mente, y estuviera tranquilo.

Pero no lo estaba. En un ataque de desesperación, le pidió a Nick que se intercambiaran. Que se hiciera pasar por él; que se sentara en su asiento y pusiera su nombre en el examen. Así, Peter sacaría una buena nota ya que su examen lo respondería Nick, y por muy mal que le fuera en el siguiente no suspendería la asignatura. Peter haría el examen de Nick y le iría mal, pero a Nick no le costaría nada levantar la nota en la siguiente prueba. Los profesores muchas veces les confundían: si se intercambiaban los asientos, nadie se daría cuenta de que el asiento de Nick lo ocupaba Peter y viceversa. Tras pensarlo un poco, su hermano accedió, viendo lo mucho que significaba para Peter.

Sin embargo, el profesor de matemáticas se había fijado en Nick, porque el chico era realmente bueno en su clase (y en todas las demás). Así que le sorprendió ver que, al sentarse en su asiento, estaba nervioso y temblando como una hoja. Cuando su hermano "Peter" entregó su examen, lucía extrañamente tranquilo, aunque la asignatura se le daba pésimamente. Al leer su examen vio que estaba perfecto y, tras observar cuidadosamente, dedujo que se habían intercambiado. Les sacó del examen y se lo preguntó. Peter, el verdadero, que no quería meter en más líos a su hermano, dijo la verdad.

Chris recibió una llamada del colegio, citándole en el despacho del director. Le contaron a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, y en su fuero interno se dijo que debía habérselo temido. Cuando llegó, vio a los gemelos esperando para entrar al mismo despacho al que iba a entrar él. Nick le saludó con un abrazo, pero Peter no se movió de la silla.

- Peter, ¿no me saludas? – le preguntó.

Peter le miró y levantó la mano sin mucho entusiasmo, como diciendo "Hola", pero Chris se acercó a él y le abrazó.

- A lo mejor hacen que Nick suspenda también – dijo el chico apresuradamente – Yo…

- Luego me lo cuentas – le interrumpió Chris, con delicadeza. – Ahora no hagamos esperar al director ¿de acuerdo?

Chris estaba enfadado, pero no estaba dispuesto a tratarle mal por eso. No le haría ningún bien al chico si le recibía con gritos y recriminaciones. Antes bien, le avergonzaría en público y con eso no conseguiría gran cosa.

Entraron en el despacho del director los tres juntos. Peter quería morirse de la vergüenza. Él no solía estar en esas situaciones.

- Señor Haliwell, tome asiento. Nick, Peter, sentaros, por favor. - el director esperó a que lo hicieran – Bien Peter, permíteme decirte que lo que has hecho es una gran tontería. Por mal que te hubiese salido el examen, siempre es mejor que el suspenso directo de la asignatura.

- Yo…Lo siento. Por favor, no suspensa a Nick también. Ha sido mi culpa, y él puede sacar muy buena nota en ese examen.

- Lo sé, me han informado de sus progresos académicos. Y lamento toda esta situación, pero las normas del centro son claras…

Estuvieron hablando durante cerca de media hora. Al final, la insistencia de Chris, el sincero arrepentimiento de Peter y la bondad del director llegaron a un acuerdo: los chicos repetirían el examen la semana que viene. Hasta entonces, estaban suspendidos, sin poder asistir a ninguna clase.

Los chicos volvieron a casa completamente en silencio, con Chris conduciendo mientras intentaba calmarse. Los chicos ya se habían perdido parte del curso; Peter tenía sus sesiones con el psicólogo. Una semana más de faltar a clase no les beneficiaba en absoluto. Y le frustraba que Peter hubiera hecho aquella tontería. No se contuvo más, y fue él quien rompió el silencio.

- En la historia de las cagadas, ésta es la más absurda, Peter.

- Lo sé. Y lo siento.

- Ya sabías que estaba mal: es como copiar, sólo que utilizando a tu hermano.

- Lo siento – repitió Peter, apocándose, y aquello casi enervó más a Chris, porque hacía más difícil su tarea de regañarle.

- ¿Y no podías haberlo pensado antes? ¿No podías haber contemplado siquiera la posibilidad de hacer tu propio examen, y asumir el suspenso como un hombre?

Chris alzó la voz, y se dio cuenta de que no había elegido bien sus palabras. Había sido demasiado duro, porque había insinuado demasiadas cosas: que daba por supuesto que Peter iba a suspender, que lo que había hecho era de cobardes (lo cual hasta cierto punto era verdad, pero había formas y formas de decirlo) y que no se había comportado como un hombre. Ese tipo de palabras son las que afectan al autoestima de los chicos, y Chris lo sabía. Peter ya tenía el autoestima bastante tocada como para que él lo empeorase. Respiró hondo un par de veces, y antes de poder decir nada le interrumpió Peter, cuyo reflejo le miraba por el retrovisor con ojos acuosos.

- Sí, señor – respondió Peter – Sí contemplé esa posibilidad pero supongo que escogí la otra opción.

Chris suspiró.

- No me llames señor. Y perdona que haya sido tan brusco.

Peter no dijo nada. Guardó silencio, igual que Nick, que parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lado menos allí, viendo como discutían. El silencio llegó a hacerse insoportable.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que te llame señor? – preguntó Peter al cabo del rato.

- Porque me llamo Chris, y es así como debes llamarme, a no ser que quieras decirme "papá", lo cual me encantaría. Soy tu padre, y me debes respeto, pero no mansedumbre, ni terror, ni miedo, ni sumisión, ni nada de lo que la palabra "señor" indica, en determinados contextos. Tampoco soy un desconocido, como para que me llames de usted. Así que no hay razón para que uses esa palabra conmigo.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando esté en problemas? – preguntó con timidez.

- Ni siquiera entonces.

Peter volvió a guardar silencio, pero pareció pensativo. Chris vio que sacaba algo de su mochila, escribía, y lo volvía a guardar. Como había tráfico, y no estaba dispuesto a permanecer en silencio hasta llegar a casa, decidió entablar algo parecido a una conversación semicordial.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que has guardado.

- Un cuaderno.

- ¿De clase?

- No exactamente.

- ¿De dibujo?

- Yo no dibujo.

- ¿De letras? ¿Ahí es donde escribes tus composiciones?

- No.

Chris tamborileó con los dedos en el volante. Su intento de conversación se veía cortado por respuestas secas y monosílabos. Siguió haciendo ese ruidito con los dedos, hasta que fue Nick el que estalló.

- ¡Para de hacer eso! Siempre he odiado ese sonido.

- Lo siento – dijo Chris, y se detuvo. Más silencio. – Y….¿os ha ido bien en el colegio? – preguntó, como quien pregunta por el tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de la pregunta. No, no les había ido bien, por eso estaban allí, en el coche, volviendo a casa. Ni siquiera le respondieron, pero Peter volvió a sacar su cuaderno y apuntó otra cosa, para después volverlo a guardar.

- ¿Qué es lo que escribes? – tuvo que preguntar.

- Cosas – respondió Peter. Aquello corría el riesgo de convertirse en una conversación de besugos.

- Oh, esto es absurdo. Pete, dale ese maldito cuaderno. Así se entretendrá un rato mientras no avancemos, y tal vez él consiga convencerte de que es una tontería, ya que a mí no me haces caso.

Peter dudó antes de hacer caso a su hermano, y extendió el cuaderno. Chris lo tomó y lo ojeó con curiosidad.

COSAS QUE NO LE GUSTAN/LE GUSTAN A CHRIS

No le gusta que le interrumpan.

No le gusta hablar de su mujer.

No le gusta la suciedad en la cocina, pero le encanta "jugar" a cosas que ensucian, como la arcilla de Leo.

Le gusta cocinar con Nick, pero le gusta más hacerlo sólo. Sin embargo quiere hablar con alguien mientras cocina.

Le gusta peinar a Leo.

Le gusta mi risa.

No le gusta pensar en él como adulto. Viste joven, habla joven, come joven.

Le gusta estar con los tres a la vez. Con Leo hace cosas de niño, con Nick hace cosas de adulto, y conmigo habla habla y habla: le gusta saber cosas de mí.

No le gusta el orden excesivo, ni que le cambien sus cosas de sitio.

No le gusta que le digan "señor"

Tamborilea con los dedos cuando está nervioso.

Chris se quedó asombrado. Ese cuaderno iba sobre él. Aquello era… bonito y extraño. Y signo de que Peter era bastante observador, porque todo lo que ponía ahí era cierto.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó, mientras le devolvía el cuaderno. El tráfico se descongestionó un poco, así que Chris arrancó el coche de nuevo. Peter tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Para evitar hacer todo lo que te moleste – respondió Nick por él, y Chris entendió. Peter seguía con esa tontería de querer agradarle.

- Añade una cosa a esa lista: no me gusta que te obsesiones con lo que prefiero o dejo de preferir. No tienes que buscar la forma de agradarme ni de que te quiera, Peter. Ya me agradas, y ya te quiero, por cómo eres. Aunque hagas cosas absurdas como intercambiarte por tu hermano para un examen. No te creas que lo he olvidado. Si de verdad quieres evitar hacer algo que me moleste, ¿por qué no pruebas a evitar todo aquello que sabes que está mal, independientemente de lo que a mí me guste o me deje de gustar? No copiar en un examen es algo bastante universal. Me cuesta creer que seas capaz de recordar y apuntar detalles básicos de mi personalidad, pero no pienses que pueda enfadarme porque te intercambies con tu hermano.

- No pensé que no fueras a enfadarte. Pensé que no ibas a enterarte.

De nuevo aquella frase, parecida a la que había dicho Leo. Pero Peter ya era lo bastante mayor para entender algo:

- ¿Si yo no me entero deja de estar mal?

- No. Pero al menos no te enfadas.

- Pero si me entero de esto, o de cualquier otra cosa, meses después y por otras personas, no sólo me enfadaré, sino que me sentiré triste y decepcionado. Pensaré que no confiáis en mí.

- Y si no te enteras nunca seguirás pensando que soy "bueno". – Peter entrecomilló la palabra en el aire, al ser incapaz de encontrar otra mejor.

- Sé que eres bueno. Por eso te exijo que hagas las cosas bien. La gente buena se equivoca. La gente mala se equivoca y es incapaz de reconocer su error, así que lo sigue cometiendo. Esa es la diferencia, Peter.

Peter lo pensó, y lo entendió. Le costaría mucho refrenar ese impulso de tratar de parecer perfecto, porque a veces seguía pensando que si no lo era Chris no le querría junto a él. Pero Chris le había demostrado y dicho varias veces que le quería de verdad, así que trataría de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a casa Chris empezó a echarles la bronca. No sólo a Peter, sino también a Nick por haber accedido. Aunque se había propuesto no gritar, no lo consiguió del todo. Iban a estar una semana expulsados, y cada vez que lo recordaba se enfadaba más.

- Quiero que os pongáis cada uno en una esquina del salón – les dijo, cuando se hubo desahogado. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. – Yo vengo enseguida. Estoy demasiado alterado para tratar con ninguno de los dos.

Chris quería trabajar su autocontrol, y dado que sentía que si se quedaba allí les iba a matar con sus propias manos, decidió que lo mejor sería darse un paseo por la casa. Mientras tanto, Peter y Nick obedecieron, y se pusieron cada uno en una esquina, avergonzado uno por la presencia de otro.

- ¿Crees que va a...? Ya sabes – dijo Peter, desde su esquina.

- ¿A zurrarnos? Probablemente. ¿Por qué otro motivo habría ido a "calmarse"? No es como que la ocasión no lo merezca. Expulsados una semana. Eso queda en el expediente.

- Lo siento. No pretendía meterte…

- Fui yo el que dije que sí. Además, aun me debes muchos marrones del orfanato. No pasa nada porque por una vez tú me metas a mí en líos.

Peter no dijo nada más. Se quedó allí mirando la esquina, sin moverse. Escuchó que Chris regresaba, pero no se dio la vuelta hasta que le llamó.

- Peter, ven aquí.

El chico obedeció, y aunque debería haberle tranquilizado el ver que Chris no tenía el cepillo, se lo impidió el hecho de caer en la cuenta de que le iba a castigar estando Nick delante. Se acercó a Chris muerto de vergüenza, y se quedó de pie ante él, como un corderito.

- Peter, no me habría enfadado si hubieras suspendido el examen, ya te lo dije. Pero copiar es algo que no voy a admitir, y menos cuando te aprovechas del hecho de tener un gemelo.

Peter asintió, consciente de que Chris tenía razón: había sido una tontería. Chris le tomó del brazo y le puso sobre su regazo. Después, cuando estuvo ahí, le bajó la ropa y comenzó el castigo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris no tenía mucho que decirle, pero decidió recalcar el motivo de aquello para asegurarse de que quedaba claro.

- No voy a permitir que copies en ningún examen

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Peter no dijo ni hizo nada, más que esperar, avergonzarse, y aguantar.

- Intercambiarse por tu hermano es una forma aun más rastrera de copiar si cabe, porque te aprovechas de una ventaja genética.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Realmente esperaba más de ti, Peter. No eres del tipo que miente para eludir sus responsabilidades.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No he mentido – dijo Peter, sorprendido por la acusación.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Hacer trampas para evitar un suspenso es como mentir. – respondió Chris, y con cinco palmadas más concluyó con el castigo. Peter no estaba llorando, pero su trasero si estaba algo rojo. Chris sabía que el chico evitaba llorar lo máximo que podía.

- No pienses que esta va a ser una semana de descanso. Te levantarás a la misma hora que si fueras al colegio, y te dejaré haciendo tareas. Ahora quiero que esperes en esa esquina, con la ropa bajada. Hasta que yo diga.

Chris pensó que Peter se negaría, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero finalmente accedió, muerto de vergüenza.

- Nick – llamó Chris, y el chico se dio la vuelta y salió de su esquina. Había asistido en silencio al castigo de su hermano, sabiendo que él probablemente lloraría como un crío, mientras que Peter no. Evitó mirar en la dirección de Peter y optó por hacer como que no estaba en la habitación. Se acercó a Chris y se detuvo delante de él.

- Nick, sé que sólo querías ayudar a tu hermano, pero esta no es la forma. Es muy noble de tu parte lo que pretendías, pero de ninguna forma debes perjudicar tu nota en beneficio de la suya, y en cualquier caso, intercambiarse por él en un examen es algo que no puedes hacer.

Nick no dijo nada y Chris le tomó de un brazo y le colocó sobre sus rodillas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris oyó que Nick comenzaba a llorar. Pensó que sería más por la situación que por el dolor, e hizo como que no le escuchaba.

- No vuelvas a intercambiarte por tu hermano

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No lo haré – prometió Nick.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Sé que puedes sacar unas notas brillantes y no merece la pena que lo arruines por una tontería

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Así no ayudas a tu hermano, aunque pueda parecer que sí: sólo le perjudicas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Pero yo podía hacer que aprobara – dijo Nick, llorando bastante. Chris le dio cinco palmadas más, y se detuvo. Le incorporó, y le miró a los ojos.

- No. Tú podías aprobar por él. No es lo mismo. ¿De qué sirve un número en un papel? No vais al colegio para que os den una hoja al final de curso. Vais para aprender cosas que son necesarias, y que pueden ayudaros en el futuro o cuando encontréis un trabajo.

- Pero….snif…. él creía que no podía aprobar ese examen.

- Pues no pasa nada. A veces se necesita más tiempo para aprender algo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Nick asintió, y Chris le secó las lágrimas y le dio un beso tierno en la frente. Le dio un abrazo y se fijó en que Nick aun lloraba. No podía ser por el castigo, porque tampoco le había pegado tanto aquella vez.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó con voz dulce.

- Me has pegado delante de él – dijo Nick con voz infantil, restregándose la cara con una mano, y señalando hacia Peter con la otra.

- Si hacéis algo juntos, os castigo juntos. – respondió Chris, frotándole la espalda. Aquello le recordó que aun tenía a Peter en la esquina. Por cómo se movían los hombros del chico, dedujo que estaba sollozando en silencio.

- Peter, súbete la ropa y ven aquí – le dijo, y el chico obedeció. Les abrazó a los dos a la vez. Peter parecía muy avergonzado, y luchaba contra el llanto sin mucho éxito. – Ya está, ya está – susurró Chris con voz calmada, pero Peter no dejaba de llorar. - ¿Qué pasa, tesoro? – le preguntó, mientras le secaba las lágrimas como había hecho con su hermano.

- Has dicho…que….esperabas más de mí. Te he decepcionado.

Chris recordó que esa conversación ya la habían tenido una vez.

- No, Peter. Sigo estando orgulloso de ti, pero no puedo aprobar que hagas trampa en un examen. No estoy ni decepcionado ni enfadado, pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y tu Nick?

- Sí.

- Estos son mis chicos. Ahora vamos: quitaros los uniformes no se vayan a ensuciar. Luego iremos los tres a por Leo.

Los chicos subieron a su cuarto, y mientras lo hacían, Chris cogió dos folios y se puso a escribir. Había estado pensando en eso y por fin se decidió a escribirlo. Cuando los chicos bajaron, les llamó. Colgó las listas en la nevera y las leyó en voz alta.

NORMAS DE LA CASA:

_- Siempre nos diremos la verdad_

_- No se grita ni se insulta a otros miembros de la familia._

_- Si papá (ese soy yo, Peter ¬¬) dice algo, hay que obedecerle._

_- Cada uno recoge lo que ensucie (y eso incluye tus gallumbos, Nick. No los dejes tirados por el suelo ¬¬)_

_- No se hace nada que rompa algún objeto de la casa o que ponga en peligro nuestra vida._

- Son sencillas ¿no? Estas son las cosas a las que tienes que atender, Peter. La única lista que tienes que ocuparte de cumplir. Esta otra es sólo para esta semana "sabática" vuestra.

TAREAS PARA NICK Y PETER

- _ Quitar el polvo_

_- Fregar los platos_

_- Fregar el suelo_

_- Limpiar el baño_

_- Poner la lavadora_

- ¿Sabéis hacer todo lo que pone aquí?

Los chicos asintieron

- Bien, pues entonces no quiero ninguna excusa. Esto es lo que haréis los días que no vayáis a clase. Yo no puedo quedarme en casa, pero le pediré al tío Wyatt que venga a vigilaros. ¿Entendido?

Los chicos volvieron a asentir.

- Ya sabía yo que erais inteligentes. Ahora vamos a por Leo. Sin el coche: estoy cansado de tanto atasco.


	15. Chapter 15: Cosas de familia

Tal y como les había dicho, al día siguiente levantó a los gemelos a la misma hora que a Leo, como si fueran a ir al colegio. El día ya empezó mal cuando Nick protestó por eso, pero Chris no le dio importancia y le sacó de la cama, para que bajara a desayunar. El cola cao había vuelto a acabarse, pero cuando le puso leche fría a Peter éste no dijo nada, y se limitó a beberla con evidente desagrado.

- Quizá deba hacer una lista – comentó Chris en voz alta – Siento haber olvidado el cola cao, Peter.

- No importa. – dijo Peter, que había pensado que aquello era parte de su castigo. El que Chris no le hubiera hecho aposta le hizo sentir bien, y eso le llevó a realizar un ofrecimiento – Si quieres, yo puedo encargarme de la lista. Y de comprar.

- ¡Pero tú no le des ideas! – replicó Nick, enfurruñado por todo lo que tenían que hacer aquella mañana.

- No hace falta, Peter, pero muchas gracias. – respondió Chris, ignorando a Nick.

- De nada. Somos cuatro y eso tiene que dar mucho trabajo. – dijo Peter con sinceridad, cayendo por primera vez en ese hecho – Con la ropa, la comida, y demás.

- Oye, menos peloteo ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Nick – Se te nota demasiado.

- No…Yo no…- balbuceó Peter, cayendo de pronto en la cuenta de que Chris también podría haberlo interpretado así – No era mi intención.

- Tranquilo, Peter. Sé que sólo querías ser amable, y te lo agradezco, ya que la amabilidad es algo que escasea por aquí.

Aquello fue una alusión directa para Nick, que se hizo el sordo y siguió desayunando.

Cuando acabaron el desayuno, Leo y Chris se fueron al colegio, pero Chris les advirtió:

- Wyatt no tardará en venir. Le he dicho todo lo que tenéis que hacer, así que no le deis problemas, y será un buen día para todos.

- Para ti, querrás decir. Nosotros estamos condenados a trabajos forzados.

- No exageres, Nick – dijo Peter. A él, a decir verdad, le gustaba limpiar. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, pero de todas formas aquél no le parecía un castigo tan horrible. Chris en realidad les había mandado pocas cosas: si se daban prisa tendrían media mañana libre, y teniendo en cuenta que estaban expulsados, aquello era bastante bueno. Sin embargo ese inocente comentario le valió la mirada asesina de su hermano, y que volcara su enfado en él. Cuando Chris se fue, Nick le condenó al silencio.

La primera cosa de la lista era quitar el polvo, así que Peter cogió una bayeta y se puso a ello. Nick se sentó en el sofá: no estaba dispuesto a limpiar cuando no había nadie para vigilarle. Wyatt tardó quince minutos, y para entonces Peter había terminado de limpiar el salón, él sólo. Nick seguía sin hablarle, comportándose como un chiquillo. Tampoco se dignó a abrir la puerta cuando sonó el timbre, así que fue Peter.

- Hola, chaval – saludó Wyatt.

- Hola …em…emm – Peter dudo un momento sobre si debía decirle "tío" o Wyatt a secas.- Wyatt.

- ¿Con cuál de los dos estoy hablando? – preguntó su tío con naturalidad.

- Soy Peter – aclaró él con una sonrisa.

- Entonces, ¿es a ti en quien tengo que matar por darnos un susto de muerte jugando a las escapadas?

- Su…supongo. Pero realmente me gustaría seguir vivo un poco más. – Wyatt había sonado serio, pero no enfadado, así que Peter se permitió hacer una broma.

- A Chris casi le da algo.

- Lo sé. Lo siento. Ese no fue precisamente mi día. – añadió, sin saber si Wyatt estaría al tanto de sus otras "genialidades".

- ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Dónde está?

- En el sofá.

Fueron hacia el salón, donde Nick seguía más o menos en la misma posición. No se había atrevido a poner la tele, no obstante, pero tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza y miraba a Wyatt como diciendo: "mira qué cómodo estoy".

- Ey – saludó Wyatt, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. – Caray, esto reluce y huele a limón. ¿Ya habéis limpiado el salón?

Peter asintió.

- ¿Los dos? – preguntó Wyatt. Y Peter, tras vacilar un poco, volvió a asentir. Entonces Wyatt le sorprendió, porque se acercó a él y le dio dos azotes. No se esperaba que su tío fuera a pegarle. – No me mientas - dijo Wyatt, a modo de explicación. - Nick, ¿por qué no has ayudado a tu hermano?

- Sí le he ayudado.

- ¿No has oído lo que acabo de decirle? Nada de mentiras. ¿Por qué no le has ayudado?

- Porque no. – respondió Nick, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse mandar por Wyatt. Él no era nadie para hablarle así. No iba a dejar que él le diera órdenes o le regañara.

- Eso no es una respuesta. ¿Por qué no has limpiado con él?

- Porque no me ha salido de los cojones.

Wyatt caminó entonces hacia él, le levantó del sofá, y sin decir nada le colocó sobre sus rodillas.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Wyatt no decía nada mientras le castigaba, y además pegaba mucho más fuerte que Chris. Al menos, eso le pareció a Nick en aquél momento, que se propuso aguantar, con orgullo, sin reconocer la autoridad de aquél hombre.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

El castigo se prolongaba en el tiempo. Nick lloraba en silencio, pensando que Wyatt nunca se iba a cansar, y Peter observaba todo deseando estar en cualquier otra parte.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Una disculpa, Nick. Espero oír una disculpa – dijo Wyatt, cuando el llanto de Nick empezó a ser algo realmente incontrolable. No había duda de que el castigo le estaba doliendo, pero Nick no le respondió.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Lo siento – dijo al final, cuando lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era el ardor de la parte baja de su espalda. Los pantalones no habían sido una gran protección. – Siento haberte mentido, y haberte respondido mal – Deseando acabar con aquello, dijo todo lo que se suponía que tenía que decir – Y siento no haber ayudado a Peter. No lo hice porque tú no estabas, y no estaba dispuesto a limpiar mientras no estuvieras.

Decir aquello costó mucho a un nivel físico, porque estaba llorando bastante. Wyatt le incorporó y le abrazó. Era más corpulento que Chris, así que Nick parecía muy pequeño en sus brazos. Nick lloró sonoramente, como un niño pequeño, y Wyatt le sostuvo hasta que se calmó un poco.

- Sabías que ibas a terminar así antes de hablarme mal – le reprochó Wyatt, aunque con voz dulce.

- Pero me has pegado muy fuerte – protestó Nick, como un niño pequeño, aunque no le faltaba razón.

- Y agradece que tu hermano estuviera delante, o también te habría quitado el pantalón.

Nick se ruborizó, e hizo lo posible por darle la espalda a Peter. Seguía llorando por el dolor que sentía en su trasero. Con Chris muchas veces lloraba por otros motivos, como el miedo a que le dejara de querer, pero como estaba seguro de que Wyatt no le quería, no había motivo para llorar por eso.

- Vamos – le dijo Wyatt, con voz más suave. – Ya está, deja de llorar.

Le frotó la espalda tiernamente, pero Nick sólo dejó de llorar cuando Peter le abrazó.

- Esa boca tuya va a perderte algún día – le dijo Peter, pero sonriendo. Nick no se soltó de su abrazo, porque sentía mucha vergüenza y no quería mirarle a la cara. Aquella era la segunda vez que le castigaban delante de Peter, y era más vergonzoso de lo que había creído que sería.

Wyatt dejó que le consolara un rato, y luego se puso de pie.

- Estoy aquí para que no hagáis tonterías mientras estáis castigados. De buenas soy bueno, pero de malas soy aun mejor, así que vamos a hacer que esto sea fácil para todos ¿estamos?

Los dos asintieron. Wyatt trajo una segunda bayeta para Nick, y fueron a quitar el polvo del resto de la casa. Peter sentía curiosidad por ver qué había en el desván, pero Chris le había dicho que estaba cerrado, y que era peligroso subir, que la madera estaba vieja. Así que no pasó del segundo piso.

Cuando acabaron con el polvo fregaron los platos del desayuno, y después fregaron el suelo. Todo en el más absoluto silencio. Wyatt les observaba en la distancia, y tras cerca de una hora de silencio sepulcral, dejó escapar el aire con frustración.

- No habéis dicho ni una sola palabra en una hora entera. ¿Tenéis idea de lo aburrido que es esto?

- Yo no soy muy hablador – dijo Peter – Y tampoco voy a hablar yo sólo.

- Pues yo sé de uno que no se callaba el otro día en la comida….¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Nick?

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y Wyatt suspiró.

- Peter, ¿por qué no vas al piso de arriba? Así acabaréis antes – le dijo, y el chico obedeció.

Cuando se quedó a solas con Nick se acercó a él y le quitó la fregona, alzándole la barbilla con cuidado para que le mirara a los ojos. El chico estaba triste y apagado.

- ¿Esto es por la azotaina de antes?

Nick no estaba seguro de saber a qué se refería. ¿Qué era "esto"? Ahora no había hecho nada…. Wyatt percibió su confusión.

- Parece que te hayan absorbido el alma. Quiero que hables con respeto, no que te quedes callado.

- Hablaré – respondió Nick.

- No me has entendido. No es una orden, Nick. No quiero que hables cuando yo diga que hables. Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? Te pasaste, ya lo sabes. Por eso te castigué. No es para que estés de morros todo el día.

- No me pasa nada – respondió Nick y trató de forzar una sonrisa. - ¿Me devuelves la fregona?

- Olvida la fregona. ¿Sabes por qué supe que tú no habías limpiado el salón? Porque tu hermano y tú mentís realmente mal. Justo como tú has hecho ahora.

Nick no respondió, y Wyatt decidió adoptar otra táctica.

- Oye, Nick, eres mi sobrino y….aunque yo no soy tan nenaza como Chris, me importas ¿vale? Y si hay algo que te preocupa, me lo puedes decir.

Nick le miró a los ojos, preguntándose si aquellas palabras serían verdad. Wyatt era muy alto, más alto que Chris, y al mirarle Nick se sentía muy pequeño. Por eso quizá sonó más infantil de lo debido cuando preguntó:

- ¿Te importo?

- Claro que sí. Oye, vale que Chris sea el padre del año, pero yo como tío no estoy tan mal. A Leo le caigo bastante bien.

- A él no le das unos azotes – respondió Nick, con algo de resentimiento. Wyatt levantó una ceja.

- Lo hago, si se pasa de la raya. Y no te quiero decir lo que le haría si alguna vez me habla como lo hiciste tú. Sé que ya no sois niños Nick, pero si hacéis las cosas mal recibiréis un castigo te guste o no. Eso no quita que siga siendo tu tío. Y tú mi sobrino, por eso no quiero ver cómo te arrastras por las esquinas. Soy un tipo alegre y desenfadado, y no llevo bien las caras de velatorio.

Nick no dijo nada, pero volvió a bajar la barbilla, y Wyatt se la subió de nuevo.

- Oye, sé que Chris te castiga. ¿Qué es tan raro de que te castigue yo también?

- Él me quiere – respondió Nick, sin pensarlo. Le salió del alma.

- ¿Acaso crees que yo no?

El silencio de Nick fue bastante revelador.

- ¿Por eso tienes esos ojos de cachorro abandonado? Escúchame bien, Nick, porque esto sólo voy a decírtelo una vez, y luego los dos vamos a hacer como que no lo he dicho: te quiero. Caray, ¿cuándo te he dado motivos para que pienses otra cosa?

- ¿Cuándo te he dado motivos para que me quieras?

- No los necesito. Eres mi sobrino. Mi familia. Eso significa que haría cualquier cosa por ti, y que puedes contar conmigo para que te encubra con Chris.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Nick, incrédulo ante esa última afirmación.

- Depende de cómo sea de grande el lío en el que te hayas metido. De todas formas, no es que Chris sea un tipo muy exigente.

- En según qué cosas. No se enfadó porque intentara robar pero aquí estoy, condenado a trabajos forzados, por ayudar a Peter con un examen.

- Sí, eso es típico de Chris. Creo que aun no me ha perdonado que intentara copiarle en un examen….al final nos suspendieron a los dos – explicó Wyatt – Nuestra madre se enfadó mucho.

Nick se sintió de pronto muy cómodo hablando con su tío. Y pensó que a lo mejor lograba sonsacarle algo interesante sobre Chris cuando tenía su edad.

- ¿Se metía en muchos problemas?

- En alguno que otro. Creo que en realidad os parecéis bastante.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio. Los dos sois tan ñoños que me dais vergüenza ajena.

- Eso lo dices porque no has oído a Peter.

- No, y a decir verdad, ahora que lo dices, hace rato que no le oigo.

Fueron a buscarle y le encontraron durmiendo en la bañera. Había limpiado el baño, y Wyatt no quiso saber cómo se había quedado dormido ahí dentro.

- ¿El dormilón de la familia? – le preguntó a Nick.

- El nocturno, más bien. Se pasa las noches en vela, y claro, ve algo tan cómodo como una bañera y ¿quién podría resistirse? – preguntó Nick con ironía. Wyatt se rió. Sin mucho esfuerzo, le levantó de allí sin que se despertara, y le llevó en brazos a su cama.

- ¿Vives en el gimnasio? – le preguntó Nick.

- Algo así.

"Vivo para matar demonios" pensó Wyatt. "Deberías ver lo endiabladamente rápido que es Chris. Yo soy más la fuerza bruta".

Wyatt se preguntaba cuando compartiría su hermano el secreto de los Haliwell con los chicos. Si iban a ser parte de la familia, tenían que saberlo.

Nick puso la lavadora mientras Peter dormía, ya que él había limpiado el salón y el baño sólo. Después se pasó el resto de la mañana hablando con Wyatt, y contándole alguna de las cosas que había hecho en el orfanato, bajo la promesa de que no se lo diría a Chris.

- Venga ya, ¡no me lo puedo creer!

- Te lo juro. Peter me miraba con miedo en los días siguientes, como si tuviera miedo de que le fuera a pegar a la pared, o algo.

- ¿Dos botes de pegamento? – preguntó Wyatt – Nunca más voy a sentarme en una silla en la que no te hayas sentado tú.

- Ya no hago esas cosas. Chris no me ha dado motivos para hacerlo.

- ¿No te ha dado motivos para hacerlo?

Aquella frase le resultó curiosa a Wyatt.

- Me porto bien con la gente que es buena conmigo – dijo Nick, sencillamente. Y antes de que pudiera decir más, la puerta se abrió y Chris entró por ella, cargado con unas bolsas.

- ¡Papá! – saludó Nick con una sonrisa. A Chris le encantó aquél recibimiento, sobretodo sabiendo el humor del que había dejado a Nick, pero no dijo nada y se dejó abrazar.

- Hola, Nick. ¿Me ayudas con las bolsas? Eso es. Déjalas en la cocina, que yo voy ahora.

- Hola Chris – saludó Wyatt cuando estuvieron a solas.

- ¿Te han dado algún problema? – preguntó Chris, que había pasado todo el día con cierta intranquilidad.

- Nick ha estado un poco rebelde al principio, pero luego lo hemos pasado hasta bien. Han hecho todo lo que les has mandado, y Peter se ha quedado dormido en la bañera.

- ¿En la bañera?

- Ya ves. Le he llevado a su cama.

- Gracias. ¿Puedes ir a despertarle? Si duerme mucho ahora le costará dormir más por la noche.

Wyatt subió al cuarto de Peter, y Chris fue a la cocina, a guardar la compra con Nick.

- ¿Qué tal el día? – le preguntó.

- Yo…Wyatt me castigó, ésta mañana. – admitió Nick, hablando muy deprisa.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chris, contento de que Nick se lo hubiera dicho.

- Porque le mentí y le hablé mal. – el chico agachó la cabeza de una forma muy parecida a como lo hacía su hermano. – Lo siento. ¿Estás enfadado?

- No. Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado, Nick. – dijo Chris, y le sonrió – Me gusta que seas sincero.

Nick se ruborizó con timidez, aunque le encantó que su padre le dijera aquello. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente halagara su conducta. Decidió cambiar de tema, incómodo.

- Por lo visto, al tío Wyatt también le gusta que lo sea.

Chris se rió.

- Me alegra no ser siempre el malo. – le dijo, y le abrazó. Una parte de él agradecía que Wyatt cuidara de sus hijos; la otra no quería que nadie más les castigara, ni siquiera su hermano. Pero en aquellos momentos, cuando podía abrazar a Nick sin que hubiera habido ningún problema entre ellos, se sentía aliviado.

* * *

**N.A.: Perdón por lo cutre y sobredialogado del capítulo. Estudio, sueño, no time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Confesiones

La semana de expulsión de los chicos terminó antes de lo que habían pensado. El día en el que se incorporaron les repitieron el examen, y esa misma tarde el profesor de matemáticas llamó por teléfono, pues sabía lo impacientes que estaban por saber la nota, y además deseaba hablar con Chris. La llamada tuvo lugar a media tarde, y cuando colgó el teléfono Chris se vio avasallado por los dos gemelos.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Peter.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – insistió Nick

- ¿He aprobado?

- ¿He sacado un 10?

Chris se rió.

- Caray Nick, pero qué repelente eres. Sí, sí, has sacado un 10. Y sí, Peter, has aprobado. Enhorabuena, hijo.

Peter no se lo podía creer. Le dedicó la más ancha de las sonrisas y de pronto pareció mucho más relajado, como si los hombros le pesaran menos. Nick también estaba contento.

- Tienes que llamar al tío Wyatt, y contárselo – le dijo.

- Veo que te llevas muy bien con el tío. – comentó Chris, complacido.

- No es sólo eso: hicimos una apuesta. Me dijo que si sacaba un diez me llevaría a…

Pero a Nick le daba mucha vergüenza decir a dónde le llevaría. Chris sintió curiosidad.

- ¿Te llevaría a….?

- Disney Land. No he ido nunca – explicó. Uno no se ponía tan contento porque le llevaran a Disney Land con 16 años, pero para Nick era un sueño sin cumplir y le hacía mucha ilusión. Chris se alegró de verle tan contento, pero disimuló:

- ¿Y no deberías haberme consultado primero? Para estas cosas tienes que pedirme permiso.

- Pero…

La cara de Nick mostró tal desilusión que Chris no pudo seguir torturándole.

- Es broma. Wyatt puede llevarte a donde quiera, para eso es tu tío. Pero le advertiré que si quiere que su cartera no se resienta, no debería de apostar contigo con el tema de las notas.

Nick estaba tan impaciente que acabó por llamarle él. Chris aprovechó y fue a hablar con Peter.

- El señor Higues quiere que te felicite. Dice que se nota que te has esforzado mucho.

El señor Higues era el profesor de matemáticas.

- Pero… - le animó Peter. Sabía que había un pero, por el tono que empleaba Chris y porque el profesor no habría llamado sólo para decir sus notas.

- Pero quiere ponerte en clases de refuerzo, dos horas a la semana.

- Está bien. Supongo que…podrán ayudarme.

Chris no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Peter, pero había algo más.

- El horario coincide con el de las clases de piano que has estado mirando.

Chris no se había olvidado de que había prometido apuntar a Nick a Judo y a Peter a piano. Se habían informado y los chicos estaban bastante ilusionados.

- Entiendo.

Y no dijo nada más. Sólo "entiendo". Chris notó que aquello le entristecía mucho, pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo.

- No te preocupes, buscaremos otras clases, fuera del colegio. Habrá muchos sitios que oferten clases de piano. Lo buscaré, de verdad.

- Gracias, Chris. – dijo Peter, que volvió a animarse. Quizá tardarían un poco, pero encontrarían alguna clase a la que Peter pudiera ir. Peter estuvo reflexionando un rato sobre la cantidad de "pequeñas cosas" que Chris hacía por él. Había cosas que ni siquiera estaba obligado a hacer como padre, como el hecho de apuntarle a aquellas clases extracurriculares que suponían más dinero, más tiempo y más esfuerzo. Chris no estaba obligado a hacerlo, pero lo hacía porque le quería. Peter pensó que tenía que corresponderle de alguna forma, y creía saber cómo. Dejó que la idea diera vueltas en su cabeza, sin atreverse a sacarla de ahí.

Nick terminó de hablar por teléfono con una cara de triunfador total, aunque no soltó prenda sobre lo que había dicho Wyatt. Aún era pronto, quedaban dos o tres horas para cenar, y Chris pensó que podrían ir al cine.

-¿En Lunes?

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer esta tarde?

Los chicos no tenían deberes, así que el plan era perfecto. Y a Leo le iba a encantar la idea.

Sin embargo, cuando fue a buscar a Leo estaba metido en la cama. Nada más echarle un vistazo, Chris se dio cuenta que estaba enfermo. Le puso el termómetro y tenía algo de fiebre. Los catarros era algo que los luces blancas no podían curar. Su poder sólo tenía efecto con las heridas, y aquello era frustrante.

- Tendréis que ir vosotros solos. Leo está malo.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No es más que un catarro, creo. Quizá mañana le lleve al médico.

- Puedo quedarme yo con él – se ofreció Peter.

- No, ve y diviértete. – rechazó Chris, con una sonrisa. No sería un buen padre si se fuera al cine estando su hijo enfermo. Les dio dinero suficiente para la película y las palomitas. Habían pensado en ver una película algo infantil por Leo, pero como iban los dos solos podrían ver lo que quisieran.

- Pero no la de los zombies – dijo Chris, acordándose de un anuncio – Esa es para mayores de dieciocho. Probablemente ni os dejarán pasar a vosotros solos.

Pero esa era justo la que Nick quería ver. En la taquilla, dieron el pego como mayores de dieciocho y les dejaron pasar. No llevaban ni quince minutos de película cuando Peter se tuvo que salir: ese tipo de cine gore no era para él. Además, no conseguía concentrarse en la película: tal vez porque ésta no tenía mucho argumento, o quizá porque aun le estaba dando vueltas a lo que había estado pensando sobre Chris, los pequeños detalles, y la forma de corresponderle. Nick se quedó en el cine, así que Peter decidió volver a casa. Chris se sorprendió de verle.

- Sangre, vísceras, puaj. – esquematizó el chico. Estaba algo cansado, aunque no sabía por qué, dado que no había hecho nada agotador.

- Habéis ido a ver la de los zombies – acusó Chris.

- Sí. – admitió Peter.

- Yo debo de hablar en chino. Digo que no y automáticamente entendéis que sí.

- El hombre de las entradas nos las vendió….

- ¿Sin pediros el carnet? ¡Pues qué bien! Aun así, os dije que no la vierais – dijo Chris, molesto pero no enfadado.

Había dejado a Leo en el piso de arriba, y había bajado a hacerle un zumo y una sopa caliente. Lo puso en una bandeja y subió las escaleras. Peter le siguió.

- Y ahora entiendo por qué. No sé como Nick tiene estómago para ver eso.

- Nick no tiene estómago ¿es que no ves cómo come?

Peter sonrió, pero Chris estaba serio, pese a su propio chiste. Peter le cortó el paso, antes de que entrara en la habitación de Leo.

- ¿Estás molesto porque hemos visto esa película o estás preocupado por Leo?

- En realidad, un poco de las dos cosas.

- ¿El peque está bien? – preguntó Peter.

- Sí, sí. Pero han llamado del P3. Parece que ha habido algún tipo de problema y yo debería ir, como copropietario…

- Pues ve. Yo me quedo con él.

- No sé si es buena idea…

- Oye, no voy a dejar que le ocurra nada. Si empeora o cualquier cosa, te llamo.

- No es eso. Es que ese no es tu trabajo…

- No es un trabajo. Es mi hermano pequeño, papá. No me cuesta nada cuidar de él.

"Papá"

Chris estaba tan pensativo que tardó en asimilar lo que Peter había dicho. El chico había encontrado por fin la forma de soltar esa palabra, que era su modo de expresar agradecimiento. De expresar lo que Chris le hacía sentir con sus pequeños gestos de cada día: que era su padre, y ya iba siendo hora de que empezara a llamarle como a tal. Cuando Chris cayó en la cuenta de cómo le había llamado, trató de abrazarle, pero casi se le cae la bandeja en el proceso.

- Cuidado – dijo Peter, riendo. – Vamos, ve a ver a Leo. Yo voy a seguir aquí cuando salgas.

Chris entró al cuarto del pequeño, dejó la bandeja, y le dio un beso, porque se había quedado dormido. Cuando salió, tuvo que contenerse para no tirar a Peter al suelo de un abrazo. Le había llamado "papá". Había costado un mes y una semana de convivencia, pero le había llamado "papá". Wyatt tenía razón. Se había vuelto un ñoño, porque de pronto tenía ganas de llorar.

- La verdad es que suena bien – comentó Peter – Pero ¿crees que podrías dejarme respirar?

Chris aflojó automáticamente, pero no llegó a soltarle del todo. Peter apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y supo que tenía que ir más lejos. Que con la palabra "papá" no bastaba. Que Chris quería y siempre había querido su confianza, y tal vez aquél fuera el momento para demostrarle que la tenía.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte – dijo Peter. – Yo…Cuando estamos en el colegio, y tenemos que poner nuestro nombre, no me cuesta nada poner "Peter Adam Haliwell". Suena bien, es como si siempre hubiese sido mi nombre. Pero cuando estoy contigo, pienso en ti como "Chris" y no como "papá". Y no es porque no sienta que eres mi padre. Es…supongo que es porque…. Siempre he asociado "padre" a una idea negativa ¿sabes? Primero, un tipo al que no conozco, y que tal vez no sepa que tiene dos hijos. Después, un tipo que me separa de mi hermano, me trata bien, pero luego me abandona. Más adelante, un hombre al que nunca le di una oportunidad, porque me pasé toda la adopción intentando que me devolvieran con mi hermano. Y por último…Nunca te he contado cómo fue mi último padre ¿verdad?

Chris negó con la cabeza, prestando mucha atención a todo lo que Peter le decía. De su último padre sabía dos cosas: que era psicólogo, y un monstruo. ¿Qué más necesitaba saber?

- Derek tuvo que ser un buen tipo, en algún momento de su vida. Lo tenía todo para serlo: era atractivo, tenía un empelo, una mujer, y era empático. Por algo era psicólogo. Cuando le conocí…me cayó incluso mejor que tú. No te ofendas, pero es que él se fijó en mí, y no en Nick. A él ni le miró. Me miró directamente a mí, y supo que me quería consigo. No me preguntes por qué, pero a aquella adopción no me opuse. Quizás estaba cansado de estar sólo; quizás había asumido que tenía que elegir entre Nick o unos padres, o quizás pensaba que, si era un buen hijo, podría convencerle para adoptar a Nick en un futuro. No lo sé. Pero me fui con él, y estaba dispuesto a que saliera bien. Luego conocí a su mujer, y ella me no me cayó tan bien. Me dio la sensación de que no me quería con ellos, y me pregunté entonces por qué me habrían adoptado.

/El primer mes en su casa no fue muy diferente a lo que ha sido éste mes contigo. No te sorprendas: si me hubieran tratado mal desde el principio quizás yo me hubiera escapado o no hubiera durado tanto tiempo junto a ellos. Pero a Derek…a Derek nunca le dije papá. Eso te lo he dicho sólo a ti. Para él inventé una nueva palabra. Como no le gustaba que le llamara Derek, y yo no era capaz de llamarle papá, le llamé Dedé. A él le hacía mucha gracia.

/Con Morla, su mujer, era diferente. Ella no era mamá, pero tampoco era Momó ni nada parecido. Ella era simplemente la mujer de Dedé. Nos tolerábamos mutuamente. Ella me preparaba el desayuno y lavaba mi ropa, pero ahí se acaban sus funciones de "madre". Entonces, empecé el colegio, después del verano. Suspendí…ya no me acuerdo lo que suspendí, pero creo que fue francés, o algo de eso. Yo no le di importancia. Tenía trece años y la vida me acaba de regalar unos padres. Sentía que nada tenía importancia, ni el colegio, ni las notas, ni nada. ¿Qué había de malo en que me fuera mal en la escuela, si tenía a Dedé para protegerme? Sin embargo, a Dedé no le gustó nada que suspendiera. Aquella….aquella fue la primera vez que me pegó, y puedo asegurarte que tú no podrías hacerme tanto daño aunque quisieras. No te estoy llamando débil, es sólo que…Dedé era algo así como el doble de grande que Wyatt, o eso me parece a mí desde mi difuso recuerdo, y no tenía reparos en utilizar cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alrededor.

/Estuve en la cama, sin poder moverme, cerca de tres días. Aquello me bajó de mi burbuja, y pude entender que los estudios eran importantes, pero aun así no creía merecerme aquello. Hubiera sido normal que me castigaran, pero ¿así? Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo. Una persona normal me habría llevado al hospital. Sin embargo, el único tratamiento que tuve fueron las visitas de Morla. Al principio, la eché la culpa a ella. Yo nunca le había caído bien: seguro que había sido ella la que le había dicho a Dedé que me hiciera aquello. Pero luego comprobé que Morla me compadecía. En una de aquellas visitas, cuando terminó de curarme unas heridas, me dedicó las primeras palabras amables desde que llegué a su casa:

/" Eres un chico muy valiente" me dijo. Y se fue. Cuando volvió, vi que estaba llorando. Yo no había visto a Morla llorar. A decir verdad, nunca había visto llorar a una mujer, salvo a alguna niña del orfanato. La pregunté qué la pasaba, pero no me respondió. Se puso a curarme, como hacía cada seis horas, pero pude ver que tenía cardenales en el brazo. Entonces entendí que Morla no era el problema. No me quería allí porque quería mantenerme a salvo de Dedé.

/Aun así, y aunque nunca me he considerado tonto, yo seguía pensando que podía arreglar las cosas con Dedé. Sólo tendría que ser bueno y no provocar que volviera a enfadarse. Durante un tiempo me funcionó. Pero yo era un niño….soy un niño…. Y a veces me equivoco. Y cuando me equivocaba, Derek se ensañaba conmigo. Sólo me pegaba cuando yo hacía algo mal ¿entiendes? Por eso llegué a pensar que me merecía aquél trato. Pero el miedo me hizo aprender, y dejé de hacer cosas mal. Y él me seguía pegando. En una ocasión, Morla intentó defenderme, pero Dedé la pegó delante de mí. Desde entonces no me defendió nunca más. Era ella la que me ataba a la cama o me hacía dormir en la alfombra. A veces aun pienso que hacía eso para que Dedé no me pegara. Debía de pensar que era mejor atarme a la cama que enfrentarme a una paliza. Pero a veces me enfrentaba a las dos cosas. Y aquello, cada vez iba a más….

Peter dejó de hablar, fijándose en algún punto de la pared con la mirada perdida. Chris no sabía qué decir. Intentaba….trataba de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado, porque en ese momento no había estado preparado para oírlo. No se podía imaginar que iban a hablar de aquello. Buscó las palabras que su cerebro era incapaz de ordenar , pero antes de poder decir nada, Peter continuó hablando.

- Lo que pone en mi expediente médico es que soy una persona violenta, o más bien, que puede sufrir ataques de ira cercanos a la locura. – confesó Peter. Una vez que abrió la puerta, no la pudo cerrar. No podía seguir callándoselo. – Intenté matar a Derek, una vez. Intenté tirarle por las escaleras, pero él ni siquiera trastabilló por mi empujón, y me tiró él a mí. Tuve suerte en la caída; podía haberme roto el cuello. Volví a intentar matarle en una ocasión, pero lo único que hice fue dejarle unos pocos cardenales. Intenté matarle de verdad. Quería...quería que él se muriera, cuando no quería morirme yo. No quería que lo supieras y te arrepintieras de haberme adoptado.

Más silencio. Chris no le contempló con miedo, ni con asco, sino con un profundo interés, como si quisiera sondear su alma. Entendió que Peter consideraba que aquella confesión iba a provocar en él algún rechazo, como si tuviera miedo de que volviera a intentar matar a alguien. Chris supo en ese momento que Peter era capaz de hacerlo. Que si volvía a verse en una situación semejante, intentaría matar a su agresor. Y que ya no tenía trece años, así que probablemente lo conseguiría.

- Ya no tengo secretos, Chr…papá. Te lo he contado todo – le aseguró Peter, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero eran de alivio. – Desde que me conoces dices que soy una buena persona. Y Dios, no sabes cuánto quiero creerlo, porque te juro que si hubiera tenido dieciséis años por aquél entonces, si hubiera tenido la fuerza que tengo ahora, le habría matado, aquél día en el que vi cómo pegaba a Morla.

Esa era la primera vez que Peter hablaba con verdadera ira, como si las propias palabras fueran espadas. Y Chris entendió aquello que Nick quiso decir una vez, al decir que Peter enfadado era peor que él. Se preguntó si Nick sabría lo que Peter le acaba de contar, pero no tuvo que preguntarlo en voz alta.

- No sé lo que Nick cree que pone en ese expediente, pero yo nunca le he contado nada. Supongo que pensará que hay informes de los…ataques…que sufrí, lo cual también es cierto.

Chris por fin recuperó la capacidad de movimiento, y abrazó a Peter.

- Te quiero – fue lo primero que pudo decir. – Te quiero. – repitió. – Y te entiendo. Gracias por contarme …esto. No ha cambiado ni un ápice lo que pienso de ti, salvo que ahora te admiro más. Claro que no eres una mala persona, Peter. Sólo eres humano. No me arrepiento de haberte adoptado. No te considero peligroso, y aunque así fuera, trataría de ayudarte, no de echarte de mi lado. Te prometo que a partir de ahora "padre" va a ser una buena palabra. Te quiero.

Chris odió su dificultad para encontrar la manera de expresarse, pero en realidad dijo lo que tenía que decir. Dijo lo que Peter necesitaba oír. El chico supo que había hecho lo correcto al contárselo. Ya no era un secreto. Ya no tenía que llevar eso en el corazón, tratando de no pensar en ello.

Durante mucho, mucho tiempo, Peter había tenido un dilema interno. Si lo que le habían hecho era por su culpa, entonces él era una mala persona. Si lo que le habían hecho no era por su culpa, Derek merecía morir, y entonces también era una mala persona, por desear aquello.

- Peter, no hay nada de lo que seas culpable. Lo que hicieras…lo que pensaras….Sólo querías defenderte. En estas cosas no puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer, Peter. Sólo puedo hablarte como lo haría con un adulto. La ira que sentiste, no es sólo normal, es sana. Es el instinto de preservación, es la reacción natural. Pero si realmente hace que te sientas mal, quizá….quizá deberías encontrar la forma de….de perdonarle – A Chris le costó horrores decir aquello. – Ni por un segundo pienses que le estoy defendiendo. No es por él por quien le tienes que perdonar, sino por ti. No dejes que te siga haciendo daño, aun desde la distancia. No le concedas el poder de destruirte, porque te veas envenenado por el rencor. Peter, si le hubieras matado el mundo no hubiera perdido a Derek, te hubiera perdido a ti. Con tu inocencia, tu bondad, y tus buenas intenciones. No eres un asesino, Peter. Y no creo que tengas ningún problema con la ira, ponga lo que ponga en ese papel.

Peter respiró hondo mientras dejaba que las palabras de su padre calaran en él. Intentó hacer lo que le pedía. Buscó la forma de perdonar a Derek, y de perdonarse a sí mismo. Y creyó encontrarla, en los buenos momentos que, aunque escasos, había pasado junto a él. Dedé y Derek eran dos personas distintas. El enfermo era él, y no Peter. Y a los enfermos no hay que guardarles rencor, hay que tenerles compasión. Aun no estaba preparado, y no lo estaría nunca, para compadecer a Dedé. Pero se creyó capaz de dejar de odiarle, sin tener para ello que odiarse a sí mismo.

Se apoyó en Chris deseando no crecer nunca, porque esa era la altura justa para poner la cabeza en su hombro. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, pero cuando se separó, sentía que acaba de atarse a Chris de una forma irrompible. Chris era su padre, y él le había admitido como tal. No había vuelta atrás para aquello, porque además le había hecho partícipe de su secreto. Había confiado en Chris, y él no había fallado a esa confianza. Todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia.

- Tienes que ir al P3 – le recordó.

- No voy a irme ahora.

- Vete, no pasa nada. En realidad, me hará bien estar sólo. Acabo de abrirte mi alma. Déjame algo de tiempo para cerrarla.

Chris insistió en quedarse, y Peter insistió en que se fuera. Al final, una nueva llamada de uno de los camareros del P3 puso a Chris en una verdadera encrucijada. Él también necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había oído, pero no le parecía propio irse después de una confesión semejante. Se hubiera llevado a Peter consigo, pero Leo seguía enfermo y alguien tenía que quedarse con él. Finalmente, accedió a irse, pero prometió no estar fuera más de treinta minutos. Aunque aquello parecía imposible, Chris podía orbitar, y no dudó en hacerlo cuando cerró la puerta de su casa, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por el viaje de ida ni el de vuelta.

Mientras Chris se ocupaba de aquellos asuntos laborales, Peter se quedó con Leo, haciendo de enfermero. El niño se despertó, así que le leyó un cuento y le dio de comer la sopa, como si fuera un bebé que no pudiera hacerlo sólo.

- Me parece que a ti lo que te pasa es que estás mimoso – le dijo, bromeando en tono cariñoso – Yo te veo muy sano, vamos a ver.

No lo decía en serio, el niño no tenía nada importante, pero sí que estaba malo. De hecho, justo después de que dijera aquello tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar, y Peter le acompañó. Leo se puso a llorar: siempre lloraba cuando vomitaba, no lo podía evitar. Peter le cogió en brazos y le acunó, para llevarle de vuelta a la cama. En el camino Leo volvió a vomitar, ésta vez encima de la camiseta de Peter, que no pudo contener una mueca de asco. Le dejó en su cama, y le dio un poco de agua. Después fue al baño a intentar limpiarse. Así le encontró Nick cuando regresó del cine.

- Te has perdido la mejor parte – le dijo - ¿Por qué te has ido?

- No me estaba gustando.

- ¿Qué tienes en la camiseta?

- Leo ha empezado a devolver.

- Ah. ¿Dónde está Chris?

- Ha tenido que irse al P3. Estoy cuidando del peque.

- ¿Niñera?

- Hermano.

A Peter le molestó un poco que Nick mostrara tanto desinterés, aunque se recordó que después de todo no tenía la culpa de haber estado en el cine mientras él cuidaba del niño.

- ¿Puedes ir a ver si necesita algo? Yo voy a cambiarme de camiseta. Y tal vez a darme un baño.

- Eh…en realidad iba a ver la tele.

- Pues ahora vas a cuidar de Leo. Además, creo recordar que Chris aun no te deja ver la televisión. Te aumentó el castigo ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, pero Chris no está por aquí ¿verdad?

- Pero estoy yo.

- ¿Ahora eres mi padre?

- No, pero Chris sí. Y Leo es tu hermano. Vamos Nick, que no te estoy pidiendo gran cosa.

- Tú eres mi hermano. Leo es el hijo de Chris.

Escucharon unos pasitos corriendo, y el inconfundible sonido del llanto.

- Genial, Nick, creo que te ha oído.

Peter fue a buscarle y llegó a tiempo de impedir que Leo se cayera por las escaleras. Tenía fiebre, estaba algo mareado, y al bajar corriendo se había tropezado. Peter le sujetó, con el corazón a mil por hora.

- ¿Estás bien? – trató de abrazarle, pero Leo no se dejó.

- ¡Soy tu hermano! – gritó el niño - ¡Y el de Nick! ¡Yo no os quería en casa y tuve que compartir a papá!

- Lo siento, enano – intervino Nick, que les había seguido con más calma – No lo decía en serio ¿vale?

Leo le miró con ojos llorosos.

- Pues no vuelvas a decirlo. Nunca.

- Nunca. – Nick le abrazó. – Ahora vamos a la cama, que Peter tiene que ducharse.

- No, a la cama no. Es muy aburrido.

- Yo me quedaré contigo – le dijo Nick. – Pero si tienes fiebre, estás en la cama. Son las reglas.

- ¿Qué reglas?

- Las que me acabo de inventar.

- Eso no es justo.

- Soy mayor que tú, y te aguantas – respondió Nick, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa. Se echó al pequeño al hombro al estilo "saco de patatas", y le subió a la habitación.

Peter se metió en la ducha, y Nick se quedó con Leo en su habitación, hablando de tonterías porque el niño no se dormía. En esto regresó Chris, y cuando subió al cuarto de Leo, como no tenía noticia de que Nick hubiera regresado, le confundió con Peter.

- Hola, hijos.

- Hola, papá – saludó Leo.

- ¿Qué tal está?

- Ha vomitado un poco, pero está bien. Está cansado de estar en la cama.

- Eso es buena señal. Oye Peter…de lo que hemos hablado antes…

Nick se puso en guardia. Él no era Peter, pero por alguna razón no sacó a Chris de su error. Sentía curiosidad por lo que fuera a decirle.

- …hay algo que quiero decirte. ¿Vienes conmigo un momento?

Nick se levantó, y se fue con él. Chris se apoyó en la barandilla de la escalera, sin llegar a bajar. Nick le imitó.

- Me equivoqué contigo, Peter. Desde el principio. Siempre he pensado que Nick es….tan peculiar…por todo lo que habéis vivido. Que él reaccionó a vuestras separaciones con rabia y rencor. Me parecía que tú en cambio estabas sólo lleno de tristeza. Pero me he dado cuenta de que tú también estás enfadado con el mundo. Sé….sé que me vas a decir que esto no es necesario, pero quiero que sepas que yo no soy como Derek. Esto no es como el primer mes que pasaste con él. Hijo, mi único objetivo en la vida va a ser hacerte feliz.

- Yo… no sé qué decir – respondió Nick, que en verdad no lo sabía porque no terminaba de entender de qué estaban hablando.

- Creo que…creo que realmente necesitas pasar página en esto. Nunca vas a poder olvidarlo sí al levantarte o al desnudarte ves las marcas de lo que te hicieron. Pero no voy a volver a tomar ninguna decisión por ti, Peter. Creo que sobre este tema tú eres el único que tiene derecho a opinar, así que te lo pregunto. ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico, por si es posible quitarte las cicatrices de la espalda?

Nick se quedó mudo. Él no tendría que estar escuchando aquella conversación.

- Sé que te lo tendría que haber preguntado antes – prosiguió Chris, ante su mutismo. – Si te soy sincero, no caí en la cuenta. Pero ahora hay métodos para eso, y quizá te sientas más cómodo si….No estoy diciendo que sean algo malo – se apresuró a añadir – Yo…lo que tú prefieras.

Nick supo que tenía que decir algo, pero aquello le superaba. ¿Por qué diantres no le había dicho que él no era Peter? Iba a decir algo, pero no fue necesario.

- ¿Peter, qué te pasa? Estás blanco…¡Oh! Perdóname, tú vértigo. Lo había olvidado. Ven, apartémonos de las escaleras.

Peter salió de la ducha y caminó, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Le había parecido escuchar voces. Tal vez Chris habría regresado ya. Entonces pasó por las escaleras, y les vio.

- Hola Ch…papá. Perdona, me va a costar un tiempo acostumbrarme.

- Hola. – saludó Chris, y al tenerles a los dos juntos se dio cuenta - ¿Peter?

- Sí, claro. ¿Quién voy a ser si no?

Chris miró al otro "Peter", que estaba aun más blanco.

- Yo….yo….- Nick balbuceó.

- Tenéis que dejar de vestiros igual – dijo Chris solamente, pero mirando a Nick de una forma extraña. No era enfado, sino más bien tristeza. Nick se sintió fatal. Había escuchado una conversación privada. Observó que Chris se alejaba, que volvía al cuarto de Leo, y se quedó mirando a Peter, que no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó.

- Me…me ha confundido contigo. Y yo… no se lo he dicho. Creo que he escuchado algo que no debería haber escuchado. Lo siento.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Peter, que aun no había decidido si enfadarse o no. Todo dependía de lo que Nick hubiera escuchado.

- Algo sobre Derek, el rencor, y hacerte feliz. Y…y…te ha preguntado…"me" ha preguntado, si quieres operarte las cicatrices de la espalda. ¿Me he perdido algo?

- ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre Derek? – preguntó Peter, con cierta alarma.

- No gran cosa, o nada que tenga mucho sentido.

Peter le observó durante unos segundos, y se dio cuenta de que su hermano no había averiguado nada de lo que había estado hablando con Chris. Aquello le alivió.

- Oye, ¿qué me escondéis vosotros dos? ¿A qué viene ahora lo de Derek? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Papá tiene razón: deberíamos dejar de vestirnos igual.

- Ah, sí. ¿Ahora es papá? Pensé que no estabas preparado para decir esa palabra.

- Pues… ya sí.

- Qué bien – dijo Nick, pero sonó como una palabrota, casi como si deseara decir "qué mal".

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te supone algún problema?

- Yo le llamo papá, y semanas después tú haces lo mismo.

- Sí bueno, verás, creo que es lo lógico que al ser hermanos, llamemos papá al mismo hombre. Tal vez esperabas que le llamara pipí, o algo de eso.

El sarcasmo de Peter le escoció, porque no solía hablarle de esa forma.

- Llámale como se te antoje, pero deja de intentar ganártelo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Por favor! Vas dando pena por las esquinas. Que si "voy a ser perfecto", que si el cuaderno, que si yo me ofrezco para hacer la compra, para cuidar a Leo y para ser tu maldito lameculos, que si "ahora le llamo papá"….¿Quieres un premio al hijo del año o sólo intentas dejarme mal?

A Nick le había dolido esa mirada de Chris….esa mirada como de decepción, que nunca le dedicaba a Peter. A Peter siempre le miraba con orgullo….¿y quién no, si el jodido lo hacía todo bien, y más que bien? Peter parecía no tener defectos, al menos a ojos de Nick. Incluso a veces se permitía hablarle como si no tuvieran la misma edad, como si Nick fuera más pequeño y le pudiera regañar, tal como había hecho momentos antes con lo de la tele.

- Oye, ¿a qué viene esto? Yo no quiero nada. Todo lo que hago y digo… soy sincero. Lamento si no te gusta, o si te doy la impresión de ….de todo eso que has dicho, pero no intento dejarte mal, en absoluto. No eres el ombligo del mundo.

- No, ese puesto lo ocupas tú. El pobre y maltratado Peter, al que todos tienen que querer y hacer caso, porque no está bien de la cabeza.

Peter apartó a Nick de un empujón, y bajó las escaleras. Sin pensarlo, con el pelo aun mojado, la ropa recién puesta y la toalla aun mojada, salió de la casa. Las palabras de Nick habían sido un golpe muy muy bajo, y además no tenían ningún sentido. Así era como él se sentía en ocasiones, como que Nick era el centro de todas las miradas, porque tenía el encanto que él no poseía. No sabía que Nick pensara que toda la atención se la llevaba él.

Y todo lo demás que había dicho… simplemente dolía. Peter odiaba que le tuvieran lástima, y Nick lo sabía. No era esa la impresión que quería dar, y menos a Chris. En cuanto a la insinuación de que estaba loco…no es como si nunca se lo hubiera planteado. Peter caminó, necesitaba alejarse de allí. Necesitaba pensar en su pasado, en su futuro, en Derek, en Chris, en Nick. Nick era el nexo que unía sus dos vidas. El infierno y el cielo. Pero, si Nick pensaba eso de él, ¿cómo reaccionaría si un día se enteraba de lo que era capaz de hacer? Nick tenía un sentido de la justicia bastante desarrollado, y para él nada justificaba el asesinato. Peter no quería que su hermano le juzgara por lo que había tratado de hacerle a Derek. Si Nick pensaba que era perfecto, se equivocaba. Tenía muchos, muchos fallos. Y tal vez fuera cierto que no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en la casa, Nick tardó un poco en asimilar que su hermano se había ido, dolido por sus palabras. Fue a buscar a Chris, y entró sin llamar al cuarto de Leo. Chris estaba poniéndole el pijama a su hijo.

- Nick, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Chris, con voz cansada. Estaba molesto con el chico pero se esforzó por ser amable.

- Peter se ha ido.

- ¿Qué?

- Nos hemos peleado, y se ha ido.

Chris se alarmó, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse.

- Tiene dieciséis años. Habrá salido a despejarse, y cuando se calme volverá. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No estoy tan seguro de que vuelva.

Era la culpabilidad lo que hacía que Nick se sintiera tan preocupado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar Chris, negándose todavía a asustarse. Peter se había escapado en una ocasión, pero dejó una nota, y sus motivos, aunque erróneos, eran comprensibles. Su hijo no se iría por una simple pelea. Uno se marcha en caliente, y vuelve en frío, cuando se ha calmado.

- Le he hecho daño – confesó Nick, y le contó todo lo que se habían dicho. – En el pasado le he dicho cosas peores, pero nunca había aludido a….ya sabes.

No dijo "maltrato", porque Leo estaba delante.

- Sé que el anterior papá de Peter le hacía daño – dijo Leo. - No soy tonto. Pero tú sí, porque papá te quiere lo mismo que a Peter, así que no tienes que pelearte con él porque tengas celos.

- No ha sido por celos – replicó Nick. Lo que Leo sugería era muy infantil. "Papá te hace más caso a ti, ahora me enfado y no respiro".

- Sí, si son celos – replicó Leo – Y lo sé porque a mí me pasa todo el rato. Antes éramos dos ¿sabes? Y ahora somos cuatro. Uno piensa cosas muy malas cuando tiene celos. Pero no lo piensa en serio.

Chris se sorprendió de la madurez de su pequeño, y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Aquella pelea había sido una discusión de hermanos celosos, pero llevada a un nivel superior.

- Leo dice la verdad, Nick. Os quiero lo mismo a los dos. A los tres. Así que no hay por qué estar celoso.

- Pero Peter es…

- ¿Qué? ¿Más obediente? ¿Más comprensivo? ¿Más agradable? Pues tú eres más confiado, más sincero, y más valiente. Cada uno tiene sus virtudes y sus defectos, Nick. Y a mí me da igual cómo seáis. Como si tenéis antenas, o cinco ojos. Sois mis hijos, y os quiero. A todos.

Nick no dijo nada. Se sentía ridículo, porque quizá, en el fondo fondo, sí que fueran celos lo que tenía.

- Peter ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles que le han hecho mucho daño. Habrá momentos en que le dedique más atención, porque lo necesite, igual que estaré más contigo, si algún día me necesitas.

- Todo eso ya lo sé, pero…

- Pero aun así te gustaría tenerle para ti sólo – terminó Leo por él, con una risa cómplice que terminó por convertirse en una tos.

- Vamos Leo, métete en la cama. – dijo Chris, y le arropó – Esa tos no me gusta nada. Mañana iremos al médico, a que te vea.

Le dio un beso, y salió de la habitación, indicando a Nick que hiciera lo mismo. Apagó la luz, pero no cerró la puerta: a Leo le daba miedo dormir con la puerta cerrada, y a Chris también, en realidad. Hay una especie de instinto básico en contra de cerrar la puerta cuando estás dormido, o al menos ellos lo tenían.

- Siento haberme hecho pasar por Peter. – le dijo Nick, ya en el pasillo. – Me confundiste con él, y pensé en decírtelo, pero sentí curiosidad por ver qué le decías a él, que tuviera que ser en privado.

- Todo el mundo tiene derecho a su intimidad. Si quieres le cuento a Peter alguna de tus inseguridades, como esa tontería de que creías que te iba a devolver al orfanato.

- Peter ya lo sabe. Peter lo sabe todo sobre mí, y ese es parte del problema. Yo no soy interesante. Yo no tengo secretos ni misterios.

- Para mí sí eres interesante, Nick. No tiene sentido que os peleéis por…por mí. Aunque me gustaría que no hubiera sido así, antes de estar yo, estabais vosotros. El uno para el otro. ¿Por qué en vez de estar más unidos, ahora que somos una familia, cogéis y os peleáis por ver quién recibe más atención?

Nick guardó silencio, sabiendo que Chris tenía razón. Chris le dio un abrazo corto y un beso en la cabeza.

- Peter es demasiado sensible – le dijo Chris – pero él también lo entenderá. Ya lo sabe, en realidad, igual que lo sabes tú. En cuanto se le pase el enfado, volverá.

Dos minutos después, Peter volvió. Llamó al timbre, porque se había dejado las llaves. Tenía frío, porque tenía el pelo mojado y no se había llevado abrigo. Sin aludir a la pelea, Chris le envolvió en una manta. Peter estornudó.

- Ah, no. Con un enfermo ya tengo bastante. Aquí os enfermáis por turnos. Ponte a la cola – le dijo, y le dio un abrazo.

- Siento haberme ido así. Es que…

- Nick ya me ha contado. No lo decía en serio, ya lo sabes. Tu hermano es un poco bocazas.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Arriba, en su cuarto. Esperando a que vuelvas.

- Pues…volví. – dijo Peter con una sonrisa algo triste. – No sé qué decirle.

- ¿Qué tal "eres tonto"? Yo no puedo decírselo, no estaría bien, pero creo que no le haría mal oírlo de vez en cuando – comentó Chris, bromeando, para que Peter no estuviera tan nervioso.

- Yo también soy tonto – respondió el chico.

- Oh, pero estoy seguro de que Nick ya te lo llama. Y si no te lo dice él, te lo dirá Leo. La verdad es que ha estado sembrado antes, lidiando con los celos de tu hermano.

- ¿Celos?

- Casi tan grandes como los tuyos. Anda, ven aquí – dijo Chris, y le dio otro abrazo.

No hizo falta que Peter subiera, porque Nick bajó. Pero se quedó de pie, sin decir nada, frente a ellos. Chris les observó, frente a frente, evitando mirarse. Les acercó dándoles un golpe en el trasero a cada uno, que fue más una palmada cariñosa que un azote.

- ¿Tengo que recordaros cómo se hace esto? Ahora viene cuando os dais un abrazo.

Y los chicos lo hicieron, con algo de torpeza.

- Siento lo que te he dicho

- Siento haberte empujado

Hablaron casi a la vez, y sonrieron. Chris les dejó solos, y fue a preparar tres sándwiches que hicieran las veces de cena para ellos. Estaba aumentando su repertorio de sándwiches vegetales gracias a Peter. Cuando los chicos entraron en la cocina, no parecía que hubiera habido ningún problema entre ellos. Venían bromeando.

- ¿Ves como tendrías que haberte quedado viendo la película? Te habrías evitado el "regalito" de Leo en la camiseta. – dijo Nick.

- Ninguno de los dos tendría que haber ido a ver esa película – les dijo Chris. – Esas normas están ahí para algo – dijo señalando la nevera, y el papel que pendía de un imán.

- ¿Y ahí pone algo de películas de zombies? – preguntó Nick con descaro.

Peter le dio una colleja, ahorrándole el trabajo a Chris.

- No, pero sí pone que cuando digo algo…

- ….tenemos que obedecerte – terminó Nick, por él. Eran pocas normas, y las veía todos los días, así que ya se las sabía de memoria.

- Pues si tan bien lo recuerdas, ahora sólo queda que lo cumplas. Como tengas pesadillas no pienso ir a tranquilizarte.

- Ni yo pienso pedírtelo – respondió Nick, indignado. Ni que fuera un bebé.

Sin embargo, cuando esa noche soñó con zombies que le arrancaban el cerebro, se levantó de la cama y paseó por toda la casa. Primero al baño, luego a por un vaso de agua….

- ¡Nick! – gritó Chris, medio adormilado, desde su cama - ¡Duérmete!

- ¿Cómo sabes que….?

- ¡Pasos de elefante! – respondieron Chris y Peter a la vez. Peter tampoco podía dormir.

Nick se dijo que aprendería a ser más sigiloso. Iba a volver a su cama, pero cambió de idea y se fue a la de Peter. Alguna vez lo había hecho, aunque cuando eran más pequeños. Sin decir nada, se hizo un hueco y se tapó con la sábana. Peter le miró aguantándose la risa sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Por qué no….?

- Ni soñarlo. No voy a dormir en la "cama de papá" con dieciséis años.

- Pero si en la de tu hermano.

- Eso es diferente. Lo hago para vigilar que duermas, por una noche.

- Claro. Qué generoso de tu parte. Pues yo me voy a dormir con Chris. – anunció, y cogió la almohada.

- ¿Y eso?

Después de todo lo que le había contado, Peter veía absurdo el tener vergüenza por irse a la cama de su padre. Además, nunca había hecho eso, y quería saber qué se sentía. Y sabía que si él se iba, Nick se iría con él, así que no respondió y salió de su cuarto.

Chris tenía la lucecita de la mesa encendida, y casi parecía estar esperándoles. Leo se les había adelantado, y dormía pegado a Chris, usando su brazo de almohada. Algo ruborizados, pero tomando consciencia de lo natural que les salía aquello en el fondo, los dos gemelos se tumbaron al otro lado de la cama de Chris, que se quedó pequeña para tantos pues era una cama de matrimonio sencilla.

- Te lo…

- ¡No digas te lo dije! – amenazó Nick, y Chris se rió. Peter y Nick rieron también, contagiados.

* * *

**N.A.: Agradezco mucho vuestros privados, especialmente los de noneWinchester. :D**

**No sé cuándo será la próxima actualización, pero intentaré no tardar mucho.**


	17. Chapter 17: El principio de algo malo

**N.A.: He decidido responder por aquí algunas preguntas que se han repetido o que me han parecido curiosas, y además quería agradeceros una vez más el hecho de que me leáis xD**

**1) Chris es un personaje de Embrujadas (evidentemente). Nick y Peter son, en cuanto a forma de ser y todo eso, un producto de mi imaginación. El nombre de Nick lo saqué de "Nick Halden", apodo de Neal Caffrey (Matt Boomer) en la serie White Collar. El nombre de Peter pude sacarlo de muchos sitios, como de esa misma serie, o de Peter Pan, pero no lo hice de forma consciente. Nick iba a llamarse Neal, pero en el último momento cambié de opinión.**

**2) Leo tiene su nombre del Leo de la serie, que para algo es su abuelo. Me han dicho que su personalidad recuerda al niño de Shake it up. Pues vale. He visto algún capítulo de la serie, pero no la sigo. Si es así, no es intencionado xD**

**3) No sé cuándo voy a acabar la historia ni cuántos capítulos va a tener, pero no tenía pensado acabar por el momento. De hecho, puede que dure bastante, si no pierdo el "interés".**

**4) No, generalmente no sé lo que va a pasar cuando empiezo a escribir, aunque sí tengo una idea general de cosas que van a enlazarse luego. Por ejemplo, la historia de Peter estaba más o menos definida en mi cabeza, así como los celos de Nick. Pero el encuentro con los chicos lo improvisé completamente.**

**5) No tengo ningún personaje favorito, pero sí "actitudes" favoritas, que quizá se repitan. Si os llego a aburrir, lo siento. =(**

**6) Sí, me gusta escribir :D**

**7) Sois un amor :D**

* * *

Los sueños de Chris siempre habían sido muy realistas. A veces orbitaba cosas dormido, cuando se creía en peligro. Y de niños, él y Wyatt podían dormirse en la cama y amanecer en el salón. Hacía mucho que no tenía pesadillas con demonios, ni brujos ni nada de eso: sus pesadillas solían tener que ver con el fallecimiento de su mujer. Sin embargo aquella noche soñó que estaba en el inframundo, de una forma que parecía que en verdad estuviera. Hacía tiempo que no hacía eso, pero no había necesidad: aquél mundo era bastante tranquilo, estando en él las embrujadas, el dos veces bendito, y el hermano del dos veces bendito, que tampoco era ningún inútil. Pocos demonios se atrevían a salir de sus escondites.

En su sueño, él era más joven. Quizá tendría veinte años, veintidós como mucho, y cada vez que lanzaba una poción un demonio estallaba en llamas. No empezó siendo una pesadilla; más bien era un sueño fruto de su añoranza por sentir la adrenalina. Incluso le gustaba, y le daba una pequeña (y agradable) sensación de poder. Pero luego supo, con ese conocimiento omnisciente que sólo se tiene en el mundo onírico, que no estaba sólo. Y les oyó.

- ¡Papá!

Tres voces juntas, que lo llamaban. Chris, el Chris del sueño, corrió por toda una cueva subterránea buscando a sus hijos. Las bolas de fuego de los demonios contra los que luchaba le pasaron rozando. Una le dio en el hombro, pero él no se detuvo. Tenía que encontrar a sus hijos.

En ese momento despertó. El hombro le dolía de verdad, pero eso era porque se había caído de la cama. Se levantó del suelo y miró el reloj: las 10.30.

"¿Las 10.30? ¡El colegio! ¡No van a llegar!"

Entonces recordó que era sábado, y se sintió tonto. Sábado. Sábado 16 de Noviembre. Hacía dos meses y dos semanas que tenía a sus chicos. Y además era el día de su cumpleaños. Cumplía treinta y tres, y se sintió viejo, pese a saber que en realidad aun se podía considerar joven.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y bajó a hacer el desayuno. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la cocina, el desayuno le estaba esperando en la mesa.

- ¡Sorpresa! – dijeron tres voces a una. Sus hijos salieron de debajo de la mesa. Chris aun estaba medio dormido, pero creía estar sonriendo.

- Todo lo que sea comestible lo ha hecho Nick. Si algo te envenena entonces es que lo he hecho yo. – dijo Peter, con una sonrisa. – Pero la idea del regalo fue mía.

¿Regalo? ¿Qué regalo? Chris vio entonces un paquete del tamaño de un libro en su silla, al lado de otro paquete de forma irregular.

- ¡Y ese otro es mío! – señaló Leo. – A mí no me han dejado cocinar.

Chris se limitaba a parpadear. No se esperaba aquello, en absoluto. Sobre la mesa había huevos revueltos, panceta, tortitas, cereales y fresas con nata. Además de leche, zumo, galletas y pan. Galletas caseras, para más aclaración. ¿Aquello era el desayuno o la comida? Tal vez era el desayuno, la comida y la cena todo junto, porque no iban a comerse todo aquello ni aunque cada uno comiera por tres personas.

- El tío Wyatt y su familia van a venir – explicó Nick, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento – Le dije que mejor viniera a la comida, que para venir a desayunar tendría que madrugar, pero dijo que llegaría en un momento.

"Claro, como que va a orbitar".

- Bueno, ¿no vas a decir nada? – preguntó Peter, poniendo una mueca.

- Gracias – dijo Chris, aun impresionado y poco hablador. Estaba realmente sorprendido.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre. Aquello era una formalidad extraña en aquella casa, pero Wyatt tenía instrucciones de no orbitar ahí dentro hasta que los chicos estuvieran al tanto de su secreto. Nick fue a abrir la puerta, y saludó cortésmente a su tía y a sus primos, con quienes aun no tenía mucha confianza. A Wyatt, en cambio, le dio un abrazo.

- Qué bien que hayas venido. Llegas justo a tiempo, parece que Chris sigue mentalmente en la cama. No sé yo si éste sabe que es su cumpleaños.

Chris escuchó la risa potente de su hermano, y poco después le vio, cuando todos entraron en la cocina.

- Bienvenido a la senectud, hermanito.

- Siempre serás más viejo que yo, Wyatt.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo. Hacía mucho que Chris no celebraba su cumpleaños, pero aquél día prometía ser fantástico, rodeado de su familia.

Se sentaron a desayunar, y la verdad es que no había nada envenenado. Todo estaba bastante bueno, sobre todo las galletas caseras. Chris comió incluso sin tener hambre.

- Esto es…caray, no me lo esperaba. Muchas gracias, de verdad. – dijo en un momento de silencio, cuando sintió que había quedado como un desagradecido.

- Es tu cumpleaños – dijo Peter con un encogimiento de hombros. Venía a significar "es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer". De hecho, Peter y Nick lamentaban no haber organizado nada mejor, pero estaban faltos de práctica, de dinero, y de ideas.

- ¡Que abra los regalos! – dijo Leo. Chris había dejado a un lado los regalos mientras desayunaban, pero parecía que eran incapaces de comer nada más.

Chris cogió primero el paquete pequeño, el de Leo, y lo abrió con cuidado. Era una figura de arcilla. Se notaba que su hijo lo había hecho a mano. A Chris le preocupó por un momento no ser capaz de identificar lo que era y herir los sentimientos del niño, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era él. Leo había hecho una escultura del propio Chris, y no estaba mal para ser obra de un niño de ocho años.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Leo, mordiéndose el labio. Él no tenía dinero, ni sabía qué podía regalarle a su padre. Lo había hecho con su mejor intención, como todos los años, pero no hacía falta ser un lince para saber que el dibujo con macarrones del año pasado no había sido un gran regalo.

- Me encanta. – dijo con sinceridad, y ahogó a su hijo en un abrazo – Me encanta. Muchas gracias, hijo.

Leo sonrió de aquella forma dulce y plena que a Chris tanto le gustaba, porque era la misma sonrisa de su madre. Ella le faltaba, tendría que estar allí con él, la necesitaba…. pero intentó no entristecerse con esos pensamientos, y cogió el regalo de Nick y de Peter. Había creído que era un libro pero… era un álbum. Un álbum con las fotos de los gemelos, esa que Nick había mencionado una vez. Dos bebés idénticos haciendo monerías, dos bebés gateando, un criajo de cinco años subiéndose a una lámpara (¡A una lámpara! Tenía que ser Nick, seguro.) Allí había fotos de momentos que él se había perdido, y no existía en el mundo mejor regalo que un pedazo de aquellos instantes, recogido en forma de imagen.

- Hay unas veinte páginas en blanco – dijo Nick – Para que las llenes con la cámara que te va a regalar el tío Wyatt.

- Eso, tú díselo ¬¬. La cámara es de Linda. Mi regalo te lo doy luego. – dijo Wyatt, con una sonrisa que a Chris le dio muy mala espina.

- ¡Yo quiero ver las fotos! – dijo Leo.

Y así, durante los siguientes cinco minutos, el álbum fue rotando y la habitación se lleno de "Oooooohs" y "Qué mono". Hasta Wyatt, entre pulla y pulla, admiró los rizos rubios de los gemelos a los dos años, y Peter sólo quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Casi se arrepentía de haber sugerido aquél regalo. Casi, porque Chris lucía una sonrisa que bien merecía que pasara un poco de vergüenza.

Cuando la conversación decayó un poco, Nick le dio un codazo a Peter, e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

- Ahora no – masculló Peter.

- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó Nick.

- Porque me muero de vergüenza.

Aquello bastó para que todos les miraran. Nick insistió, gestualmente.

- No, puedo, en serio – dijo Peter, que por alguna razón se había ruborizado.

- ¿Y para qué lo hemos hecho, entonces?

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Chris con curiosidad?

Peter suspiró, dándose por vencido.

- Espera un segundo.

Fue a su cuarto a por la guitarra, y cuando bajó se esforzó por no mirar a nadie, salvo a Nick. Entonces, los dos hermanos cantaron una canción que habían compuesto para Chris.*

Sailing down behind the sun  
Waiting for the prince to come  
Praying for the healing rain  
To restore my soul again

Just a toe rag on the run  
How did I get here?  
What have I done?  
When will all my hopes arise?  
How will I know him  
When I look in my father's eyes?

-Look into my father's eyes-  
My father's eyes  
When I looked in my father's eyes  
-Look into my father's eyes-  
My father's eyes

Then the light begins to shine  
And I hear those ancient lullabies  
And as I watch this seedling grow  
Feel my heart start to overflow

Where do I find the words to say?  
How do I teach him?  
What do we play?  
Bit by bit, I've realized  
That's when I need them  
That's when I need my father's eyes

-Look into my father's eyes-  
My father's eyes  
That's when I need my father's eyes  
-Look into my father's eyes-  
My father's eyes

Then the jagged edge appears  
Through the distant clouds of tears  
Now I'm like a bridge that was washed away  
My foundations were made of clay

As my soul slides down to die  
How could I lose him?  
What did I try?  
Bit by bit, I've realized  
That he was here with me  
And I looked into my father's eyes

-Look into my father's eyes-  
My father's eyes  
I looked into my father's eyes  
-Look into my father's eyes-  
My father's eyes

My father's eyes  
-Look into my father's eyes-  
My father's eyes  
I looked into my father's eyes  
-Look into my father's eyes-  
My father's eyes

-Look into my father's eyes-

Cuando terminaron la canción, todo se quedó en silencio. Nick sintió la necesidad de llenar ese vacío.

- Compusimos la letra juntos…hace tiempo…y…queríamos….queríamos cantártela. A mí no se me dan bien estas cosas.

Chris no estaba de acuerdo: quizá no tuviera el mismo control de la voz que tenía Peter, pero no era desagradable. No le pareció que cantara mal en absoluto. Y aquella canción, aquél gesto, todo, le había encantado. Sin decir nada, se levantó y les abrazó.

- Nunca voy a olvidar esto – les dijo. Había captado el mensaje que la canción trasmitía: el de dos chicos que no habían conocido a su padre. El hecho de que se la cantaran a él era la forma de decir "pero ahora le hemos encontrado" – Os quiero.

Prolongaron el abrazo hasta que Wyatt soltó una tosecilla, indicando que aun estaban allí.

- Me habías dicho que Peter cantaba bien, pero pensé que exagerabas. Y te habías callado lo de Nick.

- Eso no lo sabía – comentó Chris, mirándole, como pidiendo una explicación.

- Yo no canto – dijo Nick – Salvo en la ducha. – añadió, y con eso provocó que Wyatt se riera.

Wyatt y su familia se quedaron hasta la hora de comer. Lo pasaron realmente bien, y antes de irse, Wyatt "secuestró" a Chris, para hablar con él en privado.

- Aun no te di mi regalo ¿recuerdas?

- No hace falta, yo…

- Shh. Toma.

Wyatt le dio una tarjeta con un número de teléfono.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Tu cita.

- ¿Mi qué?

- Tu regalo. Se llama Amy, y la conocí anoche, cuando estuve en el P3.

- Haber si lo he entendido. Me das su teléfono….¿para que la llame?

Chris aun lo tenía que asimilar.

- Qué perspicaz. Le dije que tenía un hermano soltero…

- ….viudo.

- …disponible…Le hablé sobre ti, sobre tus hijos, y me pareció que era la mujer perfecta para que empezaras a ocuparte de tu vida sentimental.

- Wyatt – dijo Chris, con un suspiro, al ver que su hermano iba en serio. – sé que tenías buena intención pero…pero esto es…

- ¿Qué? ¿Atrevido? ¿Espontáneo?

- ¡Absurdo! No voy a tener una cita a ciegas. No voy a tener una cita, de ningún tipo. Yo…

- Tú eres un hombre, Chris. Tienes sólo treinta y tres años. No es tarde para…

- Yo ya tengo una mujer – dijo Chris, secamente.

- Tenías – corrigió Wyatt con delicadeza, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano. – Y tampoco te pido que te cases con ella. Sólo conócela ¿vale? Me dio la impresión de que te caería bastante bien.

Chris miró el papelito como si allí estuvieran todas las respuestas.

- ¿Amy, dices?

- Sí. La han roto el corazón tantas veces que lo único que quiere es un hombre que vea más allá de su físico.

- No soy ningún arregla corazones. Y no soy el adecuado para arreglarle la autoestima a esa chica.

- Ni falta que hace, si es guapísima.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué querías decir con lo de "más allá de su físico"?

- Su último novio sólo la quería para divertirse un rato. Ella no busca esa clase de hombres.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

- Se escuchan muchas cosas sirviendo un par de copas.

Chris se dio golpecitos con el papel en el dedo, pensativo. En ocasiones se sentía sólo. Leo llenaba su vida, y los dos gemelos la rebosaban, pero existe otra clase de compañía que a veces echaba en falta. Hacía mucho que había aceptado que su mujer estaba muerta y no iba a volver, pero no estaba dispuesto a "sustituirla". Sin embargo tal vez salir, hablar con alguien nuevo, pudiera hacerle bien. Si él hubiese muerto en lugar de su esposa, no hubiera deseado que ella pasara sola el resto de sus días.

- Lo pensaré ¿de acuerdo? Sólo te prometo eso.

- Estupendo. La recogerás a las ocho. – dijo Wyatt, y salió por la muerta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Por la parte de atrás! – le gritó, despidiéndose con la mano.

Chris dio la vuelta al papel y vio una dirección.

- ¡Wyatt! – gritó, pero ya se había ido.

No podía creérselo. Su hermano le había concertado una cita ¡a sus espaldas!. No estaba preparado. No…Chris sacó el móvil, dispuesto a llamar a esa chica para anularlo. Marcó el número, y esperó.

- ¿Diga? – respondió una voz, una voz aguda y femenina.

- ¿Amy? – preguntó, inseguro de lo que iba a decir. Realmente no sabía nada de aquella mujer.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?

- Chris. Chris Haliwell.

- ¡Oh! ¿El hermano de Wyatt?

- Sí…

- Tu hermano es bastante lanzado ¿sabes? Al principio pensé que estaba interesado en mí, o algo, pero luego me explico que le estaba haciendo un favor a su hermano. Aquello me habría sentado mal de no ser un tipo tan encantador. Además, sabe como "vender" a alguien. Te puso por las nubes. Qué, ¿llamas para cancelarlo? – preguntó la mujer, con naturalidad.

- Yo…- dijo Chris, pillado por sorpresa ante aquella pregunta tan directa.

- Tranquilo, ni siquiera esperaba que me llamaras. Le di el teléfono porque resultó muy insistente, y me pareció divertido.

Chris guardó silencio. Así que a ella también la habían "embaucado". La verdad es que sintió curiosidad… Amy parecía dulce y simpática y Chris se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en cómo podía ser antes de llamarla.

- Bueno, pues encantada de conocerte, Chris – siguió la mujer, al teléfono, a punto de colgar.

- ¡Espera, no cuelgues! – dijo Chris, y se asombró a sí mismo al hacerlo.

"¿Y ahora, qué digo?"

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tenía Wyatt algún plan para esta….esta….

- …cita? – concluyó Amy por él – No, que yo sepa. Me dijo que te esperara en casa a las ocho.

- Bien, pues espérame – dijo Chris, y colgó.

Tras la llamada, mientras mordía el móvil distraídamente, llegó a varias conclusiones.

1) Era idiota

2) Había perdido práctica con las mujeres

3) Seguía siendo idiota. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

4) …tendría que buscar algo que ponerse.

Pasó la tarde con sus hijos, hasta eso de las seis y media. Sobre esa hora terminó la película que estaban viendo, y él fue a arreglarse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Leo, al ver que su padre se vestía de forma elegante, y hasta se peinaba.

- Sí, eso, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Peter, pero en un tono mucho menos inocente.

- Yo…ehm…no estoy seguro. Puede que a ningún sitio. Aun lo tengo que pensar.

- ¿Es una chica? – volvió a preguntar Peter, con un asomo de sonrisa. Nick giró la cabeza en su dirección, y se le quedó mirando fijamente, pero no dijo nada.

- Es cosa de Wyatt. – masculló Chris entre dientes.

- ¿Tienes una cita? – preguntó Peter, hablando ya más en serio.

- No lo llames así. Creía que el viejo aquí era yo – respondió Chris, arreglándose las mangas de la camisa. "Cita" sonaba demasiado formal.

- No eres viejo. Cumples 33 años. – dijo Peter. Entendía que Chris necesitara salir con gente de su edad. Que tuviera más vida a parte de la familiar. – Que lo pases bien. Y no vuelvas con otro hermano – añadió bromeando.

- ¡Peter! – exclamó Chris, sorprendido. Ya en alguna ocasión el chico había hecho bromas del estilo, pero Chris seguía sin acostumbrarse. Además, no era adecuado delante de Leo. Con su niño de ocho años no bromeaba sobre sexo, ni siquiera de aquella forma tan "suave".

- Sólo digo que tengas cuidado.

- Eso no va a ser necesario.

- Pues yo creo que sí. Teniendo en cuenta que ya tienes tres hijos, me parece que llevas un ritmo muy…

- Basta – cortó Chris. Aquello le hacía sentir incómodo, y no era del todo correcto. Era su padre, no su amigo. De hecho, ya era "papá". Se llevaban poca edad, y eso permitía que tuvieran una relación estrecha, pero de ahí a bromear sobre eso con su hijo había un paso.

Peter se calló de inmediato, percibiendo el estado de ánimo de Chris, pero no lo entendió. Aprovechó que Chris iba al baño a por un poco de gel fijador para ir tras él.

- ¿He dicho algo malo?

- No está bien que hagamos esas bromas, sólo eso. Y menos delante de Leo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es pequeño para saber…sobre esas cosas.

- ¿Eh?

Peter ponía su expresión más inocente, y Chris pensó que a lo mejor no se estaban entendiendo.

- A ver. ¿Qué querías decir con lo de "otro hermano" y "ten cuidado"?

- Que no te fugues a las Vegas y te cases con una madre soltera, porque parece que los hijos te crecen como setas. Sólo bromeaba. – dijo Peter, y de pronto añadió – Pero…pero…a lo mejor para ti no es una broma. A lo mejor…Si te ha molestado, a lo mejor es porque pensabas hacer justo eso. Yo…yo…si quieres otra esposa y otro hijo es…es normal.

- No, Peter. Sólo voy a salir a tomar algo. – dijo Chris, con paciencia. ¿De verdad era necesario que aclarara aquello? ¿Tenía él pinta de casarse con la primera mujer que veía?

- Ah. ¿Entonces por qué te ha molestado la broma?

- Pensaba que era algo más… subido de tono.

Peter entendió, y se puso rojo. "Otro hermano." "Cuidarse". Habían entendido cosas diferentes. Chris cayó de pronto en la cuenta de que nunca había hablado "del tema" con sus hijos. En realidad, daba por supuesto que alguien, en algún momento de su vida, lo habría hecho. Era evidente que sabían lo biológicamente básico, pero nunca habían tenido un padre. Chris quería dejar claro una cosa:

- Que no quiera que hagas bromas de eso delante de Leo no quiere decir que no puedas hablar conmigo del tema…si quieres.

- No Chris, no hace falta.- barbotó Peter, que quería desaparecer. A Chris no le gustó lo deprisa que respondió, como si quisiera evitar el tema, ni que se hubiera olvidado de que era "papá" y no Chris.

- Oye, sois mayores. Seréis mis niños, muy dulces, y todo eso, pero sois adolescentes. Y a lo mejor hacéis…cosas de adolescente.

Peter no dijo nada, pero se puso más colorado.

- No sé si hay alguna chica, o si la ha habido o si…

- Papá, papá – frenó Peter, muerto de vergüenza – Soy virgen ¿vale? Es más: nunca he tenido novia.

- ¿No? – preguntó Chris, que no sabía si sentirse aliviado, extrañado o incrédulo.

- No. Y que yo sepa Nick tampoco. No había chicas en el orfanato mayores de diez años. Y no había mucho contacto con "el mundo exterior".

- Vale – respondió Chris, más relajado y se permitió una sonrisa. En realidad, creía que los dos aun eran jóvenes para eso, pero no podía llegar a su vida a los dieciséis años y recriminarles algo que hubiera sucedido cuando él no estaba. Se alegró de que tal cosa nunca hubiera pasado. Se extendió el gel por el pelo y se lavó las manos. – Y tranquilo, que no voy a las Vegas. Pienso llevarla al P3.

- ¿Al trabajo? Vale que no sea un experto, pero no creo que esa sea la cita ideal.

- No trabajo en una oficina, Peter. El P3 es un buen lugar. Aunque ella ya lo conoce…-pensó de pronto. – Si no fuera la primera cita, la traería a casa. Es el mejor lugar para conocer de verdad a las personas.

Peter se dio cuenta de que, fuera en serio o no, aquella noche era importante para su padre.

- Oye ella…sabe…¿sabe que existimos?

- Sí. Wyatt se lo dijo. Y creo que no tiene hijos, así que no habrá otro hermano, por el momento.

- Vale, ahora soy yo el que quiere hablar en serio. ¿Eres consciente…de que eres un hombre soltero con tres hijos?

- Sí, ya lo había notado – respondió Chris, sin saber qué quería decirle.

- Puede que…nuestra existencia te lo ponga un poco difícil.

Chris le miró fijamente.

- Nunca saldría con una mujer a la que no le gustara mi familia. Si se da el caso, el problema lo tendría ella, no vosotros. De todas formas, da igual. No creo que nos veamos más veces.

- No digas eso. Sé que todo esto ha sido idea de Wyatt, pero tal vez funcione.

- Y tal vez no. Yo no sé si quiero que funcione. – confesó Chris – Pero no hay nada de malo por conocer…a otras personas.

- Claro que no. Papá…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Chris le miró, atento por el repentino cambio en el tono de voz del chico. Asintió. Podía preguntarle lo que quisiera. Le pareció extraño que le pidiera permiso, pero Peter siempre era muy prudente.

- ¿Has salido…con otras mujeres…desde que murió tu mujer?

- No. Aunque esta no es la primera vez que Wyatt lo intenta.

- ¿Y por qué has dicho que sí ahora?

- No lo sé. Hablé con ella por teléfono y me cayó bien. Pero no lo pensé. Fui impulsivo.

- O quizá viste la oportunidad de librarte de nosotros por una noche – dijo Peter, sonriendo.

- Respecto a eso…No sé qué hacer con Leo.

- Mmmm ¿dejarle con nosotros? – preguntó Peter como diciendo "¿estás tonto?".

- Y ¿qué hago con vosotros?

- Chris, ya nos has dejado antes a los tres solos.

- Sí, pero nunca por irme por ahí, a divertirme. No me parece propio.

- No es que sepa de familias, aunque de hecho he tenido más que mucha gente, pero no creo que sea imprescindible que el padre esté condenado al aburrimiento eterno. No nos uses de escusa, Chris. Si quieres irte, vete.

Chris tardó en responder. Quizá Peter había dado en el clavo, y sólo buscaba excusas. Decidió cambiar de tema, antes de arrepentirse de salir aquella noche.

- Pensaba que era "papá".

- Eres papá. Es que aun no me acostumbro. Ya te dije que muchas veces pienso en ti como "Chris".

- ¿A qué pienso yo en ti como "bebé"? ¬¬

- Ya piensas en mi de esa forma – dijo Peter, riendo. Chris a veces les trataba de forma demasiado infantil, pero como no habían tenido un padre, no les importaba.

- ¿Vais a tardar mucho más? – preguntó Nick, entrando en el baño. Llevaban allí un buen rato. Chris miró el reloj.

- No, porque de hecho, se me hace tarde.

- Diviértete – le dijo Peter. Nick no dijo nada.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho? – preguntó Leo, que había seguido a Nick, con vocecita de niño abandonado.

- ¿Quieres que me quede? – preguntó Chris, sintiéndose culpable de nuevo. Leo pareció pensarlo.

- No. Pero vuelve pronto.

- Te lo prometo – dijo Chris, alzando la mano derecha y poniendo cara de "promesa solemne".

Se despidió de los chicos, y se fue. Mientras metía las llaves en el coche, y volvía a mirar la dirección para no equivocarse, pensó que si aquello saldría bien, tendría que asegurarse de que Leo lo entendiera, pues no sabía qué idea podría haberse hecho el niño. Con lo listo que era, tal vez supiera perfectamente en qué podía acabar aquello.

"¿Pero qué estás pensando? Despierta Chris, no va a acabar en nada. ¿Es que te han afectado las tonterías de Peter? Sólo eres un hombre adulto que va a tomar algo con una mujer adulta. Hablaréis, serás amable y eso será todo. Probablemente no vuelvas a verla".

Pero la noche fue un éxito. Chris no tuvo que esforzarse por ser amable, como pensó que tendría que hacer, ni tuvo que fingir ser lo que no era. De hecho se sintió extraño por llevar camisa y fijador, como si se hubiera arreglado tanto para nada: ella se había presentado con una camiseta sencilla y unos vaqueros. Aquella naturalidad agradó a Chris desde el primer momento. Y además, así, sin maquillaje ni nada, se dio cuenta de que Wyatt tenía razón: era bastante guapa.

Después de lo que debía ser la décima carcajada de la noche, Amy se puso seria:

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Aquello le recordó a Peter esa misma tarde. Sólo que con ella sí tenía un poco más de reparos.

- Claro. – dijo, sin tenerlo tan claro, en verdad. Si era algo sobre su difunta mujer, no respondería.

- ¿Cómo es ser padre soltero?

Chris se relajó. No le importaba responder a eso.

- Una locura. Creo que ser padre es una locura en general, sobre todo con tres hijos. Pero cuando estás sólo, tienes que hacerlo todo. Tienes que ser la madre y el padre a la vez. Con Leo no hay ningún problema pero, cuando son adolescentes, cuesta un poco ocuparse de algunas cosas. Parece que nunca aciertas.

- Háblame de ellos – pidió Amy.

Chris se removió en su asiento. Estaban en un bar, tomando una copa en una mesa para dos. Finalmente no la había llevado al P3, aunque se sentía tonto yendo a la competencia. Entre sorbo y sorbo, le contó su historia. Le habló de Leo, le habló de que decidió adoptar, y le habló del 2pequeño cambio" en sus planes.

- Entonces, ¿los gemelos son adoptados? – preguntó ella, con interés. No parecía aburrida, a pesar de que estaba hablando él casi todo el rato.

- Sí. ¿Wyatt no te lo había dicho? Sí. Pensé que no me iban a dejar, por el tema de la edad y eso, pero por lo visto la ley establece que has de ser sólo diez años mayor. Hoy cumplo treinta y tres, así que….

- ¿Cumples años? ¡Felicidades! Caramba, y yo vengo sin un regalo.

- Ni falta que hace.

- Mmm. Yo soy el regalo de tu hermano ¿verdad? Por eso me dijo éste día. Soy tu regalo de cumpleaños.

- Sí…supongo que sí…- dijo Chris, sin saber si eso era bueno o malo, para ella.

- He sido muchas cosas, pero nunca había sido un regalo – comentó ella, sonriendo.

- ¿Y qué has sido? Quiero decir…¿en qué trabajas?

Era su turno de saber cosas de ella.

- Soy maestra en un jardín de infancia.

- ¿Con niños?

- No, con ositos de peluche. Sí, con niños, claro. – dijo Amy, y rió. Tenía una risa muy sonora, quizás no muy femenina, pero a Chris le gustaba.

- Tiene que ser agotador.

- No más que ser padre, y es sólo a media jornada.

Y así, estuvieron un rato más hablando de niños, trabajo, tonterías…y sobre la próxima vez que se verían. Porque se verían de nuevo. Chris casi no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que se despidieron. ¡Se verían de nuevo! Aquello no había ido mal. De hecho, había ido bastante bien. Se había sentido cómodo, y eso no se lo esperaba. Cuando llegó a casa su expresión debió delatarle, porque Peter, que le esperaba viendo la TV, le sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido, Romeo?

- No he tenido que escalar ningún balcón.

- Eso está bien. No es tan romántico como piensan. Generalmente hay rosas, y se te clavan. Lo digo por experiencia.

- ¿No era que no habías tenido novia?

- Y no he tenido, pero sí he escalado un balcón. Es una historia interesante… Te la contaré algún día, cuando mi abogado esté presente y lo que diga no pueda ser utilizado en mi contra.

Christopher sacudió la cabeza. A veces Peter podía ser más descarado que Nick…que por cierto, no estaba.

- ¿Y Leo y Nick?

- Durmiendo.

- ¿Nick también?

- Me dijo textualmente "ya que sigo condenado a aburrirme sin televisión, voy a aburrirme en mi cuarto".

- Ya no está castigado.

- Pues deberías decírselo, porque él no lo sabe.

- Lo haré. De todas formas, quiero subir a darle las buenas noches. – comentó Chris, ya con un pie en las escaleras.

- Yo que tú no lo haría.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Creo que está enfadado por algo.

- ¿Conmigo?

- No lo sé, pero por si acaso, mantente lejos de su alcance.

- No será para tanto.

Chris ya había visto a Nick enfadado. Tenía genio, pero no era mal chico.

- Yo te lo he advertido – dijo Peter, pero lo que alarmó a Chris fue ver que no bromeaba. Decidió no darle importancia y subió primero a ver a Leo. El niño estaba dormido, así que le dio un beso intentando no despertarle, y casi lo consiguió.

- No has venido pronto – reprochó el niño, entre sueños.

- Sólo son las diez. Eso para los adultos es pronto.

Demasiado pronto, en realidad. Apenas había estado hora y media con Amy.

- Prefiero que me acuestes tú a que lo haga Peter – le confesó el niño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es mi hermano: es raro que él me dé un beso, y sin beso no me duermo.

Chris sonrió, y le dio otro beso, ésta vez estando el niño despierto. Le revolvió el pelo y le dejó dormir.

Fue al cuarto de Nick y entró con discreción, pero no hizo falta, porque el chico estaba despierto. Estaba en la mesa, con el ordenador que les habían regalado. Cerró una página cuando Chris entró. Chris se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. No estaba seguro de querer saber lo que era, y además, no era especialmente cotilla en esas cosas. A él le ponía muy nervioso que vieran lo que estaba haciendo en el ordenador, se sentía espiado.

- Hola – saludó – Ya he vuelto.

- Ya lo veo.

Vale, Peter tenía razón: estaba enfadado. La cuestión era ¿por qué?

- Oye, Pete me ha dicho que no has bajado a ver la tele. Ya no estás castigado, Nick. El tiempo pasó hace dos días. De hecho, hoy has visto la tele conmigo.

- No me acordaba.- dijo en un tono bastante seco.

- ¿Te pasa algo, hijo?

- ¿Te pasa algo a ti?

Aquello bordeaba el límite de lo que Chris le iba a permitir, pero había tenido un buen día, era su cumpleaños, y no iba a enfadarse tan pronto.

- No, estoy perfectamente. Lo he pasado muy bien, en realidad.

- Cuéntaselo a quien le interese. No quiero los detalles morbosos.

- ¿Detalles morbosos? Nick, relájate. Si estás cansado, lo entiendo, te dejaré tranquilo, pero no hay necesidad de ser tan antipático.

- Bueno, pues así es como soy, sino te gusta, ahí tienes la puerta.

- Aclaremos un par de puntos: esta es mi casa, así que no puedes hablarme así.

- Pues lo estoy haciendo.

- Sí, y puede que te arrepientas.

- Qué miedo.

- Nick, basta ya. Vamos, se acabó el ordenador por hoy. Vete a la cama.

- Aun son las diez.

- A la cama – dijo Chris, con firmeza, pero sin gritar.

- ¿Eso es un castigo? Porque nadie lo diría.

- ¿Prefieres unos azotes? – dijo Chris, harto de tanta incomprensible insolencia. No le había hecho nada, que él supiera.

- Prefiero que me dejes en paz.

- Lamentablemente – dijo Chris, acercándose y cerrando la rapa del portátil, ya que Nick no lo hacía. – eso no está entre tus opciones.

Le levantó y le dio dos azotes algo fuertes, dejando claro que no estaba dispuesto a consentir esa clase de respuestas. Eso era un aviso. Contra todo pronóstico, Nick reaccionó empujándole, y aquello pilló a Chris tan de sorpresa que llegó a darse contra la pared. No se hizo mucho daño, pero intentó asimilar el hecho de que Nick le había empujado.

- Métete tus opciones donde te quepan, gilipollas.

Nick alzó la mano, como si fuera a darle un puñetazo, pero la bajó y se dio la vuelta.

Chris tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. No sólo no le había pedido perdón por empujarle, sino que le insultaba y le seguía desafiando. Nick, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, había vuelto a sentarse y a abrir la tapa del ordenador.

- Nicholas, ve a por el cepillo. Ahora.

- Si lo quieres, ve tú a por él.

- Si voy yo a por él, será peor para ti.

- O para ti, si te lo tiro a la cabeza.

Sin decir nada, Chris se dirigió a él, volvió a cerrar el ordenador, y lo sacó de la mesa. No recordaba haber estado tan enfadado en su vida. Nick le había agredido. Verbal y físicamente. Y sin ningún motivo que él comprendiera. Aquella última amenaza sobre tirarle el cepillo había sido la última.

- Ponte de pie – le dijo a Nick. Mientras decía esto, Chris se quitó el cinturón. Nick pareció asustarse, pero en seguida volvió de nuevo a su actitud insolente. Para empezar, no le obedeció. Chris, con voz de hielo, se lo repitió – Ponte de pie.

- Que te den.

Chris no lo pensó, su mano se movió sola y le cruzó la cara a Nick de un bofetón. Se había prometido mil veces que nunca les pegaría en la cara, pero lo había hecho, del mismo modo que se había prometido mil veces que nunca utilizaría el cinturón, pero se lo había quitado. Se llamó de todo internamente por haber perdido los nervios, pero sabía que no le había dado muy fuerte. Y al menos consiguió que Nick, por fin, se pusiera de pie.

- Apóyate sobre la mesa – le dijo, pero aun se sentía mal por haberse dejado llevar por su furia y la voz no le salió tan firme como debería. Esto fue un error, porque Nick interpretó aquello como debilidad, y le sirvió para recuperar la valentía perdida.

- En tus sueños.

Esta vez Chris se controló. Se puso tras él y le obligó a apoyarse en la mesa, cogiéndole del cuello. Hizo fuerza para que Nick no se levantara, pero no para hacerle daño. Cogió el cinturón, asegurándose de coger la hebilla para no hacerle verdadero daño, y le dio el primer cinturonazo, directo en la parte alta del muslo, aun con el pantalón puesto. Pero la tela no sirvió de mucha protección, porque Nick aulló, pese a sus propósitos de no hacer ningún ruido.

ZAS

Auuuu

ZAS Aaah ZAS Auuu ZAS Aii ZAS Nick se mordió los labios, y dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes. Trató de llevar las manos a la espalda, pero Chris no le dejó. ZAS ZAS

- Nick, las manos.

Nada.

- Nick, puedo hacerte daño si pones las manos. Quítalas, por favor.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Nick estaba llorando. Le quedó claro que no iba a tener ninguna colaboración por su parte, así que le retiró las manos y se las puso a la espalda, donde se las pudo sujetar.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

Nick se dejó caer sobre le mesa, llorando.

- Ahora, ¿vas a ir a por el cepillo, o tengo que bajarte la ropa y continuar?

Nick sollozó, pero emitió algo que se parecía a una afirmación, y corrió al baño. Chris tiró el cinturón sobre la cama, y suspiró. Nick tardó algo más de lo necesario para coger el cepillo, pero Chris no dijo nada. Tomó el cepillo cuando Nick se lo dio, y se sentó en un lado de la cama. Colocó a Nick sobre sus rodillas, que no ofreció ninguna resistencia. Le bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos, y pudo ver las marcas de unas franjas rojas, por el cinturón. Sólo eran rojeces, pero Chris estaba seguro de que le dolía mucho. El chico sólo lloraba, y Chris tuvo que reunir mucha fuerza de voluntad para ignorar aquél llanto.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Cuál es la segunda norma, Nick?

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Nick, igual que lo he dejado puedo volver a coger el cinturón. ¿Cuál es la segunda norma?

- No…sniff….no se grita….snifff ni se insulta a otros miembros de la familia.

- Exacto. Y tú me has gritado, me has insultado, y me has hablado de una forma que no es admisible.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Cuál es la tercera norma?

- Sí….sí papá dice algo hay que obedecerle.

- Exacto. Si te digo que dejes el ordenador, dejas el ordenador

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si te digo que vayas a por el cepillo, vas a por el cepillo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si te digo que te pongas de pie, te pones de pie

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Y si te digo que apoyes sobre la mesa, te apoyas sobre la mesa

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Nick, esto no está escrito en las normas, pero es un gran NO y voy a asegurarme de que lo aprendas: no debes empujarme ni agredirme de ninguna otra manera. Tampoco puedes amenazarme.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No lo haré más, papa, por favor.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No sé qué es lo que te ha pasado, Nick, pero yo no soy consciente de haber hecho nada. Si te he molestado de alguna forma, lo hablas conmigo. No consentiré más desplantes, insolencias y groserías. ¿Entendido?

- Siiiiiiiii

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris dejó el cepillo y esperó a que Nick se levantara, pero este no parecía consciente de que el castigo ya había terminado. Lloraba con fuertes convulsiones. Chris sabía que le había dado setenta y cinco azotes con el cepillo, y doce con el cinturón. Había pegado a Peter más duramente en una ocasión, pero Peter tenía más tolerancia al dolor, y con él no había utilizado el cinturón. Chris sabía que Nick tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidar aquello, y aquella había sido su intención, pero eso no evitó que lamentara profundamente haber tenido que hacerlo. Con cuidado, le ayudó a incorporarse un poco, y le sostuvo contra su pecho, al principio sin decir nada, escuchándole llorar porque creía que era justo que escuchara el fruto del dolor que él mismo había provocado. No quería hacerse insensible al llanto de su hijo.

Después, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y la espalda. Le frotó la espalda haciendo círculos con la palma de su mano, y enredó los dedos en el cabello rizado y despeinado de su hijo. Comenzó a sisear con dulzura, como se hace con los bebés para que se calmen y se duerman. Sólo cuando el llanto de Nick comenzó a ser más tranquilo, empezó a hablar.

- Ya está. Ya pasó. Cálmate, cielo. Ya está.

Nick se abrazó a él, como si sólo entonces fuera consciente de que estaba en los brazos de Chris. Chris siguió con aquellos mantras dulces un rato más, y antes de poder decir nada con más sentido, Nick se le adelantó.

- ¿Por qué me abrazas? – le preguntó. Aquella pregunta era extraña, y no se la esperaba. - ¿Y por qué lloras?

Chris se dio cuenta de que él también tenía lágrimas en la cara, aunque no era consciente de haberlas derramado.

- Porque te duele. Aunque ahora no me creas, yo quiero evitarte cualquier dolor, no causártelo.

Nick no dijo nada. Siguió abrazado a él hasta que dejó de llorar. Aun tenía la voz tomada, el rostro humedecido y aquél maldito dolor perenne, pero había conseguido dejar de llorar.

- Odio esa cosa – dijo Nick, señalando el cinturón que estaba a la derecha de ellos, en la cama.

- Yo también. No pensaba utilizarlo. Te dije que fueras a por el cepillo. – le dijo Chris.

Nick no dijo nada y se quedó allí, semisentado sobre Chris. Comenzó a juguetear con los botones de la camisa de su padre. A Chris aquello le resultó curioso, porque era lo mismo que hacía a veces Leo con la cremallera, o con cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano.

- ¿No vas a gritarme? – preguntó Nick al cabo del rato, y Chris negó con la cabeza. - ¿Ni a pegarme más?

- ¿Te parece poco? Es la tunda más grande que te he dado, y espero que no me hagas volver a repetirla.

- Pero yo te he empujado. Te he insultado, y te he faltado al respeto.

- Sí – asintió Chris, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar.

- Lo siento.

- Estás perdonado, ya lo sabes.

- Pero…- insistió Nick.

- ¿Sí?

- Tú no te has defendido. No me has empujado de vuelta, ni me has insultado. Incluso me has apartado las manos para no hacerme daño. Has…has mantenido el control. Estabas enfadado pero…yo pensé que ibas a matarme.

- Nick, estaba enfadado, pero no voy a pelearme contigo, ni a insultarte, ni, por supuesto, a matarte. No es una venganza, Nick, es un castigo. Y respecto a eso… siento haberte pegado en la cara. – dijo Chris, y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos - Sí que perdí los nervios.

- Estoy intentando pedirte disculpas. No me ayudas si te disculpas tú.

- Nick, ya te has disculpado. Ya te he perdonado. Ya está.

- No lo entiendes. Tú no sabes las cosas que he pensado…

- ¿Mientras te pegaba? Es normal. Lo que importa no es lo que pensaras entonces, sino lo que pienses ahora. ¿Entiendes por qué lo he hecho?

- Porque yo no tengo autocontrol – respondió Nick. – He tenido miedo.

Chris le abrazó.

- Siento haberte asustado.

- No de ti. He tenido miedo de mí. He estado a punto de meterte un puñetazo.

- No lo has hecho.

- Pero te he empujado. He…yo…quería hacerte daño.

- Se llama rabia, Nick. La sientes a menudo. No es algo que te vaya a permitir, pero no entiendo por qué te sorprendes tanto.

Entonces Nick, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Porque tú no la has sentido. Tú no la sientes nunca. Tú me tratas mejor de lo que yo te trato a ti.

Chris le levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Te sientes culpable? – le preguntó, creyendo entender. Nick asintió. Chris le dio un beso en la frente. – Este es el chico que me ha cantado una canción esta mañana. Este es el chico que me ha levantado con una sorpresa en el día de mi cumpleaños. Este es el chico que se ha convertido en el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida. Este es el chico al que quiero con toda mi alma. No veo por ningún lado al chico que me ha empujado. ¿Lo ves tú por aquí? Yo sólo veo a mi hijo. Veo a un niño asustado que se enfada cuando las cosas no son como él quiere. Veo a un niño con fuerza de hombre, que no es consciente de cuándo la usa. Veo a un niño que como no encuentra palabras para expresar su enfado, lo hace a través de la violencia. Porque es lo que la vida le ha enseñado. Ahora mi trabajo es enseñarte algo nuevo.

Nick le miró, intentando comprenderle. Chris no parecía ni siquiera un poco enfadado, y minutos antes parecía a punto de explotar.

- ¿Por qué estabas tan enfadado? – le preguntó Chris, al cabo de un rato, pero Nick no respondió. - ¿Tiene que ver con que hoy haya salido? ¿Es por eso?

Nick guardó silencio.

- ¿No me lo quieres contar?

Nick negó con la cabeza, y Chris dudó sobre si debía insistir. Lo último que quería era tener otro enfrentamiento con su hijo. Decidió dejarlo estar, por el momento.

- Nick, ahora es tarde, estás cansado, y adolorido. Duerme un poco. Pero mañana quiero que me cuentes lo que ha pasado. Si no lo haces, lo consideraré como una mentira ¿entendido? – esperó a que asintiera. – Para que no haya dudas, si creo que me mientes, tendré que castigarte.

Nick volvió a asentir. Chris le dio un beso, y le dejó descansar.

Peter seguía en el salón cuando bajó, pero ya no veía la tele. Por su expresión, Chris dedujo que les había oído, o al menos lo suficiente para saber lo que había pasado, pero el chico no dijo más que:

- Te lo había advertido.

- Odio que me digan te lo dije, Peter.

- Bueno, pues entonces pégame a mí también.

Tanta hostilidad de tantos frentes distintos iba a acabar con Christopher.

- ¿Y a ti qué te he hecho?

- No escucharme. Te dije que no subieras. Te dije que estaba enfadado.

- Todo el mundo se enfada. Tiene que aprender a controlar su genio.

- Le dijo el tuerto al ciego.

- Oye, te estás pasando.

Chris no se podía creer aquello. Con lo bien que había ido el día hasta hacía sólo un rato…

- Lo sé. Perdona. Es sólo que odio oírle llorar.

Chris se relajó y le dio un abrazo.

- No más que yo, te lo aseguro. Buenas noches, Peter. No te acuestes tarde.

* * *

***N.A.: La canción en realidad es de Eric Calpton. Y por cierto, la historia de su composición es realmente triste. Y la letra me conmueve xD Podéis encontrar la traducción aquí: . **


	18. Chapter 18: Magia

Después de despedirse de Peter, Chris se fue a su cuarto. Aún era pronto para dormir, pero estaba cansado y de un humor extraño. Desde luego no estaba alegre, pero no sabía si estaba triste, frustrado, o melancólico. Seguía siendo el día de su cumpleaños pero no sentía que tuviera nada que celebrar. Sentado sobre su cama, cogió el mp4 y se puso los cascos. Se puso algo de música y ladeó el cuello, como para destensarlo. Hizo un balance del día. Había comenzado muy bien por la tarde tan sólo mejoró cuando conoció a Amy. Después descendió en picado cuando se enfrentó al "huracán Nick". Lo peor de todo, es que no estaba decaído por el encuentro con su hijo (aunque tampoco le hacía feliz, claro), sino por algo mucho más egoísta. Caminó hasta su armario y puso una caja en el suelo, para subirse a ella y llegar a una cajita que había encima del mueble. La abrió, y sacó una foto. En ella, una mujer sonreía. Aunque lo había estado evitando, Chris sabía perfectamente por qué había accedido a salir con Amy. Amy era el nombre que Chris iba a ponerle a su hija, la que pensaba tener con su mujer cuando ésta murió. La noche antes de que Bianca falleciera, habían discutido. Él quería tener otro hijo, y no es que ella no quisiera, sino que tenía dificultades para volver a quedarse embarazada. Chris estaba como loco hablando de que tendrían una niña, cómo la llamarían, lo que harían con ella, lo felices que serían…y Bianca no pudo soportarlo, pensando que no sería capaz de quedarse embarazada, y que aquello haría infeliz a Chris. Él no la culpaba en absoluto, pero no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que abrumaban a su mujer, y se sintió impotente cuando ella comenzó a llorar. No sabía qué hacer, realmente, y ella acabó yéndose a dormir con una amiga, y a tener la típica charla de mujeres en la que Chris estaba excluido. La mañana siguiente, al hacer café, hubo una explosión de gas en la casa donde estaba Bianca, y ya no volvió a verla nunca más.

Chris besó aquella foto, y se preguntó si debía volver a ver a Amy. ¿Aquél nombre era una señal? Se sentía un traidor por ver a otras mujeres, pero también sabía que no debía sentirse así. Bianca ya no estaba. Y aunque se repetía que ya había aceptado ese hecho, aun le quedaba por asumir el hecho de que él, en cambio, seguía vivo. Y tenía derecho a rehacer su vida. Casi el deber, porque lo que él decidiera recaía también sobre su familia. Y, aunque nunca lo había pensado en ese sentido, sus hijos podían necesitar una "figura materna" en su vida. Se quedó allí, escuchando música, preguntándose qué era lo que debía hacer.

Mientras Chris hacía esto, Nick trataba de dormir, pero no podía. Se decía que era por el roce de las sábanas, por el dolor, pero en realidad no era tan insoportable. Se debía más bien a que sabía que Chris no iba a pasar por alto su enfado: que iba a insistir hasta averiguar el motivo. Pero Nick no quería decírselo, porque ni siquiera él lo tenía claro. Chris había estado a punto de averiguarlo: tenía que ver con el hecho de que hubiera salido. Más concretamente, con el hecho de que se viera con una mujer. Aquello le había molestado mucho, y por eso había estado tan callado mientras Peter jugaba al casamentero. Pero sabía que sería egoísta por su parte tratar de impedir que Chris saliera, así que haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, no dijo nada. Sin embargo al quedarse solos, Nick no dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza, y de pronto se vio pagando su enfado con Peter, y subiendo a su cuarto lleno de ira. Cuando Chris subió a hablar con él, le tiró toda esa ira a la cara….Y aun entonces, arrepentido por su arrebato y adolorido por el castigo, seguía, en realidad, resentido con Chris. Resentido porque hubiera salido con una mujer, y más aun por el hecho de que, según él mismo le había dicho, lo hubiera pasado bien. Y lo peor de todo es que él mismo no estaba seguro de por qué le molestaba. Intentó elaborar una lista mental.

1) Estaban bien como estaban, ellos cuatro, sin mujeres

2) Si Chris se dedicaba a ligar por ahí, pronto descubriría que tener tres hijos le quitaba mucho tiempo. Ahí sobraban por lo menos dos, y los últimos en llegar habían sido Peter y él. Si Chris tenía que elegir entre una mujer y ellos dos, Nick estaba seguro de que escogería a la mujer.

3) Nunca había tenido un padre, pero una vez tuvo una madre. Una madre que murió, pero (Nick estaba seguro) que de no haberlo hecho habría vuelto a buscarlos. Si Chris era papá, su chica tendría que ser mamá, pero Nick no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie ocupara un lugar tan importante.

Sí, aquellas eran sus razones, y le parecían bastante lógicas. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que no eran suficientes? ¿Por qué sentía que debía dejar que Chris hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida sentimental? Nick estaba en conflicto interno, y cuando eso sucedía siempre acudía a la misma persona: Peter. Oía el rumor bajito de la televisión, y supo que su hermano estaría abajo. Quería bajar, pero Chris le había dicho que durmiera. ¿Había sido una orden? ¿Se enfadaría si le veía fuera de la cama? Nick no quería arriesgarse. Finalmente se decidió a bajar, pero controlando esos "pasos de elefante" que solían delatarle. Puso mucho cuidado, para que Chris no se enterara, pero cuando bajó, Peter se había dormido en el sofá. Tras vacilar unos segundos, decidió no despertarle. De todos modos Peter no le entendería. Él no había tenido problemas con "la cita de Chris". Subió a su cuarto, derrotado y alicaído, pero se cayó por las escaleras. Se hizo muchísimo daño, porque cayó de culo. Al principio, no se pudo mover, y pensó que se había roto algo. Se dio cuenta de que había gritado, y de que su grito habría alterado a Chris, sin embargo tras esperar unos segundos, nadie vino. Tal vez Chris se había cansado de él, o tal vez ya estuviera durmiendo [en realidad, tenía los cascos puestos]. En ese momento a Nick le dio igual, en realidad, porque le dolía demasiado como para preocuparse por otra cosa.

- ¿Chris? – escuchó la voz de Peter, debía haberse despertado.- ¿Nick?

Nick, llorando en silencio, no dijo nada. Esperó un rato, hasta que Peter volvió a dormirse, y subió a su cuarto. Se tomó un analgésico y consiguió dormir.

Le despertó Chris, entrando en su cuarto con una bandeja con el desayuno.

- ¿Desayuno en la cama? – preguntó Nick, extrañado.

- Son las doce y media – explicó Chris. – No te despertabas y, puesto que es domingo, te dejé dormir. Los demás ya hemos desayunado. Pensé que éste podía ser un buen momento para que habláramos – le dijo Chris, dejando la bandeja encima de la mesa.

- ¿Puedo ir al baño antes? – preguntó Nick.

- Claro.

Nick salió de la cama y se fue al baño. Chris observó que caminaba de forma extraña. Cuando Nick volvió, le pidió que se sentara, y el chico obedeció, pero puso una mueca de dolor que le alarmó mucho. El chico se puso de pie en seguida.

- Nick ¿qué….?

- No es nada – se apresuró en responder, y se volvió a sentar. Chris se fijó en que intentaba hacer como que no le dolía. Se dijo que aquello no podía ser por el castigo. Él no era un monstruo. No lo era ¿verdad? ¿Le había hecho tanto daño? Antes de poder decir nada, Nick continuó - ¿De qué querías hablar?

- Yo…- vaciló Chris, y sacudió la cabeza. Hablar, sí. Había subido a hablar. - ¿Hice algo que te molestara? ¿Por eso estabas tan enfadado? ¿Por qué era?

- Por…por nada.

- Nick, por favor.

El chico recordó lo que Chris había dicho. Que si no le decía la verdad, le castigaría. Nick no respondió, pero se removió en su asiento y eso fue mala idea. Puso de nuevo aquél gesto de dolor. Aquello fue demasiado para Chris.

- Ven aquí – le pidió, y Nick le miró con desconfianza y algo de miedo. Chris entendió por qué, y aclaró – Sólo quiero ver si tienes cardenales. No voy a castigarte.

Con algo de vacilación y cierta vergüenza, Nick se acercó. Chris tiró de la tela del pijama un poquito. No se lo bajó del todo: sólo quería ver si le había hecho moratones a su hijo. No estaba preparado para lo que vio. Lo primero que pensó que es que era el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero luego, poco a poco, trató de ser razonable.

- Yo no te he hecho esto – musitó, aliviado, porque al decirlo se dio cuenta de que era verdad. No era consciente de haberle pegado muy fuerte, pero aun así, por fuerte que le hubiera podido pegar, jamás podría haberle hecho aquello: tenía un cardenal muy grande y oscuro, casi negro. – Yo no te he hecho esto – repitió, y giró a su hijo para mirarle a los ojos. Los tenía húmedos, pero estaba intentando no llorar. – Cielo ¿qué te ha pasado?

- No te enfades – le pidió.

- No voy a enfadarme, Nick, cariño. Madre mía, ¿te duele mucho?

Nick asintió. Quería llorar, y abrazarse a Chris como hacía a veces Leo cuando se caía. Llevaba queriendo hacerlo desde que se cayó, aquella noche. Como si lo adivinara, Chris le abrazó.

- ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? – le preguntó, muy preocupado.

- Ayer por la noche bajé a hablar con Peter, y me caí por las escaleras.

Chris estrechó el abrazo. Al pensar en "escaleras" y "caída", automáticamente pensaba en "cuello roto".

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si estaba dormido, tendrías que haberme despertado.

- Pensé que ibas a enfadarte.

- ¿Y por qué me iba a enfadar porque te hubieras caído? No es culpa tuya, mi vida.

- Pero se supone que tendría que estar durmiendo. Y yo bajé a hablar con Peter. Yo…

- Nick, te aseguro que eso es en lo último en lo que estoy pensando ahora. Creo que lo mejor será que te lleve al médico.

Pero entonces Chris, de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo tonto que estaba siendo. ¿Médico? ¿En serio?

- Nick. Voy a hacer algo, y no quiero que te asustes. Te prometo que te va a dejar de doler.

Nick le miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Entonces Chris extendió su mano, y usó sus poderes de luz blanca. Él era sólo medio luz blanca, y el poder curativo era lo que más tiempo le había llevado dominar. Pero para algo era el hijo de un Anciano. Había curado cosas mucho peores. Nick se alarmó cuando vio cierto resplandor, y sintió un cosquilleo. Pero, en pocos segundos, efectivamente, le dejó de doler. Miró a Chris, sin saber si debía huir y salir corriendo. Aquello era…era…

-…magia. – murmuró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Pues sí. ¿Estás mejor?

Nick asintió, distraído.

- ¿Aun estoy durmiendo? – preguntó.

- No, hijo. Esto es real. Si te sientas, intentaré explicártelo.

Nick se sentó. Chris pensó que aquella no era la conversación que había esperado tener aquél día con su hijo. Se dijo que debería haberle contado aquello mucho antes, pero nunca encontraba el momento. En realidad, tenía miedo, de la reacción que pudieran tener. Se dio cuenta entonces de que después tendría que repetirle aquella historia a Peter, y reunió valor.

- Yo…soy un brujo – dijo tras unos instantes de silencio. – Y un luz blanca.

- ¿Un qué?

- Un luz blanca. A ver cómo te lo explico yo….Los luces blancas vigilan a sus protegidos e intervienen cuando es necesario para ayudarlos en su camino y mantenerlos a salvo. Pueden escuchar constantemente las voces de sus protegidos en sus cabezas, y si alguno de ellos dice el nombre de su luz blanca, estos pueden presentarse ante su cargo. Un luz blanca es una persona que en vida hizo el bien, a la que tras morir se le da la oportunidad de convertirse en ángel y se le dan ciertos poderes, en vez de seguir el camino al más allá.

- Alto alto alto. ¿Estás muerto?

- ¡No! ¡yo no!. Yo soy…medio luz blanca. El que está muerto es mi padre. Pero…¡él tampoco está muerto! Diantres. Nunca he tenido que explicarle esto a nadie. Mi padre murió, pero en vez de "morir", se convirtió….en luz blanca.

Nick no sabía si creerse todo aquello. No estaba asustado, porque aun no lo creía como cierto. Y sin embargo, Chris le había curado. Mágicamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Chris.

- Es….es imposible. Físicamente.

Chris no dijo nada. Pensó que Nick se lo estaba tomando razonablemente bien. Al menos, no había salido corriendo y gritando, espantado. Pero es porque de momento sólo había visto la parte buena. Nada de demonios ni hechizos malignos.

- Sigue – le dijo Nick – Tú hablas y yo escucho. Me explicabas qué era un "luz blanca".

- Sus cuerpos son réplicas de sus cuerpos humanos, pero están compuestos de orbitas. Si son alcanzados por algo que normalmente mataría a un mortal (por ejemplo una bola de energía o aceleración de partículas), sus cuerpos explotarán en orbitas que se reformarán sin ser dañados. Pueden, sin embargo, ser dejados inconscientes. Cualquier herida física que reciban es curada instantáneamente, salvo las causadas por las flechas de los ángeles negros, que están bañadas en un veneno mortal para los guías blancos (sólo lo es para ellos). Después de convertirse en luz blanca, el ADN de la persona tiene 3 hélices, no solo 2.

Como Nick le había salido con la física, Chris decidió explicarle algo a lo que el chico pudiera aferrarse.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que eres inmortal?

- No. Ni siquiera un luz blanca es inmortal. Ángeles negros, ya te dije. Pero además, yo soy sólo mitad luz blanca – volvió a repetir. – Yo no me curo.

- Pero si curas a otros.

- Sí, aunque no pude hasta hace muy pocos años. Mi hermano Wyatt lo hacía en el vientre de nuestra madre. Lo de curar es complicado. Puedo curar heridas provocadas por accidentes o ataques, pero no los daños auto infligidos ni las enfermedades.

- ¿Qué otras cosas puedes hacer?

- Como luz blanca, puedo sentir a mis protegidos, sabiendo lo que sienten, o si están heridos. Les puedo encontrar allá donde estén.

- ¿Quiénes son tus protegidos? ¿Lo soy yo?

- Me temo que no. No eres brujo – le explicó. – Además, vuelvo a repetirte que yo soy MEDIO luz blanca. No voy por ahí salvando a la gente.

- Vale, pues entonces háblame de los luces blancas, y luego me cuentas qué puedes hacer tú.

- Los luces blancas también han mostrado la habilidad de "metamorfosis", que les permite tomar la forma física de otros. Muchos confunden esta habilidad con el cambio de forma. Pero los luces blancas crean una ilusión alrededor del ser haciéndolo lucir como otro, mientras que el cambio de forma realmente transforma el ser en otro. Es algo complicado. Los luces blancas levitan. Y los luces blancas orbitan. Yo no puedo levitar, ni cambiar de forma, pero Paige, que también es medio luz blanca, sí. Al principio sólo podía curar canalizando los poderes de mi padre, o de otro luz blanca. Y sí que puedo orbitar.

- ¿Qué es…"orbitar"?

Chris extendió la mano, y dijo:

- Zumo.

El vaso de zumo que estaba en la bandeja se descompuso en motitas de luz, y se recompuso de nuevo en su mano. Nick se quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

- Esto, pero también con mi cuerpo, o con el de otras personas.

Nick se quedó en silencio. Chris pensó que quizás había sido demasiada información. Esperó. Esperó, y siguió esperando, pero nada. El rostro de su hijo tampoco era muy revelador.

- Di algo – pidió al final, comido por la impaciencia.

- ¿Tenéis algún archienemigo?

- Esto no es una liga de héroes, Nick. Pero sí, ya te he mencionado a las luces negras. Y todos aquellos que quieran dañar a un protegido o a cualquier inocente. Además hay otras…."limitaciones". No podemos matar. Respondemos ante alguien…son los Ancianos. Mi padre es un Anciano.

Y así, empezó a hablarle de Leo, de Piper, y le contó su historia. Le contó lo que a él le habían contado de niño unas mil veces, y lo que él mismo había vivido. Trató de mencionarle lo que sucedió una vez en una realidad paralela, y le habló de un Chris alternativo que viajó al pasado, pero aquello era demasiado complejo para Nick, así que lo dejó. Le habló también de sus habilidades de brujo, y de la de todos los miembros de su familia. Por último, le enseñó el Libro de las Sombras. Para cuando terminó de contarle TODO, eran ya más de la una, y Nick tenía sobrecarga de información.

- ¿Estás asustado? - preguntó Chris

- No.

- ¿Me crees?

- ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? He visto como….como hacías magia delante de mí.

Nick estaba sentado, con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Que la magia existe. Que mi padre es mago.

Seguía refiriéndose a él como "mi padre". Eso era bueno.

- En realidad, decimos brujo…

- Quiero hablar con los abuelos– le dijo. – Hay muchas cosas que tú no me has contado bien.

- Perdone usted, mis malas dotes como narrador.

Nick se rió, y aquello era más que bueno. Después de todo, no había ido tan mal.

- No es eso. Tú me cuentas lo que te han contado. Yo quiero ir a la fuente.

- Está bien, no creo que haya problema.

La curiosidad era bueno. No era rechazo. Chris no se había imaginado que se lo tomara tan bien. Nick guardó silencio un momento.

- Papá, no sois brujos normales ¿verdad? Has hablado de las Embrujadas y de tu hermano Wyatt como si fueran muy poderosos.

- Lo son.

- Tanto poder tiene que tener una explicación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que aquellos con los que lucháis….los que aparecen en ese libro…..son poderosos también. ¿Es peligroso?

- Hubo un tiempo en que sí. – dijo Chris, dispuesto a no mentirle. – Pero ellos temen el poder de mi familia.

- Pero combates con ellos – insistió Nick.

- Alguna vez. Como luz blanca se supone que no lucho; como brujo es mi razón de ser.

- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. Aun no estoy seguro de que todo esto sea cierto ni de si mola que tengas poderes o si es algo malo. Pero hay una cosa que sí se: no quiero que te hagan daño.

Chris le abrazó, profundamente agradecido por aquellas palabras.

- No va a pasarme nada. Te lo prometo. Yo…me siento aliviado porque lo sepas. Ahora me queda….decírselo a Peter.

Nick se puso rígido de pronto.

- No lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Él…no se lo va a tomar bien. De niños, rezó por que un ángel viniera a sacarle del orfanato, y me apuesto lo que quieras a que cuando estaba con Derek lo pidió con más fuerza aún. Pero nadie vino.

- Yo…Esto no funciona así. No somos "ángeles" en ese sentido.

- Lo primero que yo he conocido de la magia es que "cura". Que es buena. Ocúpate de que con Peter sea igual. Que no crea que es algo malo.

Sin embargo, Chris no tuvo oportunidad de hacer aquello.


	19. Chapter 19: El equilibrio del universo

La forma en la que Peter se enteró del secreto de la familia no fue la mejor. Al menos, no fue la que Chris hubiera escogido.

Chris se pasó el resto del día buscando la manera de hablar con Peter y explicarle lo de la magia. No era sencillo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Hola hijo, soy un brujo y un luz blanca". Con Nick ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias: su hijo se había hecho daño y el TENÍA que curarle. Y, aunque el chico se lo había tomado bien, estaba muy extraño. Muy callado, y semiausente. Cuando le preguntó al respecto, Nick sólo dijo:

- Las reglas del mundo han cambiado. Tengo que adaptarme a las nuevas.

Antes de ocuparse de Peter, quería que Nick terminara de asimilar aquello. Estar ahí por si el chico venía con preguntas….aunque en realidad no le hacía preguntas. Como si no quisiera pensar en todo lo de la magia. Quizá lo mejor fuera cambiarle de tema, hacer que pensara en otra cosa. Y Chris sabía exactamente sobre qué hablar con Nick. Aprovechó mientras los dos estaban juntos en la cocina, solos, cocinando.

- Aun no me has dicho qué te paso ayer.

- Hormonas. Adolescencia.

- Eso no te lo discuto, pero te pasaba algo. Algo en concreto.

- No me pasaba nada.

Chris resopló. Al final, por una cosa o por otra, Nick siempre acababa por no decírselo. Chris no insistiría si la cosa se hubiera limitado a un par de gritos y malas respuestas, pero es que Nick le había mirado como si quisiera matarle, y de hecho le había empujado. ALGO le pasaba, y Chris quería asegurarse de que quedaba solucionado.

- Nick, sé razonable. ¿No crees que, si me dices qué pasaba, puedo intentar arreglarlo? Si es por algo que he podido decir o hacer sin darme cuenta…

- Oh, si cuenta te diste. Perfectamente.

- O sea, que sí que te he hecho algo…

Chris pensó que eso era un avance. Al menos Nick ya no negaba tener un motivo. Pero luego frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había hecho él? Trató de pensar en el día anterior. Hasta el momento del castigo todo había ido bien con Nick.

Nick por su parte, pensaba de nuevo en esa mujer sin rostro, que iba a quitarle aquello tan fantástico que tenía ahora: una familia. Y no cualquiera. Una familia de brujos. Un ángel. Chris era un ángel, lo llamara él como lo llamara. Luz blanca, linterna azul, daba igual. Era un ángel. Era la respuesta a las oraciones vacías de dos niños pequeños que querían un salvador. Nick, en cierta forma, ya veía a Chris como una especie de ángel antes de saber lo que era. Y no iba a dejar que ahora viniera una mujer a quitárselo. Chris era SUYO, pero aquello era demasiado infantil como para decirlo en voz alta.

- No vas a decírmelo ¿verdad?

- No – dijo Nick, con firmeza. Chris suspiró. – Castígame si quieres, pero no te lo diré.

"Al menos no me ha mentido" pensó Chris, que en realidad no tenía pensado castigarle. No le parecía el mejor método de comunicación con su hijo: dime qué te pasa, o te castigo. Pero decidió advertirle:

- Si vuelvo a hacer lo que sea que te haya molestado, no podrás culparme. No puedo saber lo que te molesta si no me lo dices.

Nick no dijo nada. Siguieron cocinando en silencio, hasta que Chris recibió una llamada. Era Amy. Chris no le había dado su número, pero como le había llamado desde el móvil, la chica debía de haberlo guardado.

- ¿Sí? – dijo Chris, al cogerlo.

- Hola, ojos azules – saludó ella.

- Hola Amy – dijo Chris, mientras removía la salsa con una mano. – Qué sorpresa.

- No te hagas ilusiones. No te llamo para quedar, no tan pronto. Lo que pasa es que me dejé una bufanda el otro día, en el P3. Hoy es Domingo y no abre, así que me preguntaba si le podías decir a tu hermano que….

- No hace falta. Puedo ir a por ella y acercártela en un momento.

- No quiero molestar…

- No es molestia.

- Aun así, puedo ir yo, si me dices dónde vives. Así conozco a esos hijos tuyos.

- Pensé que habías dicho que no querías quedar – dijo Chris, riendo. Estaba tan enfrascado en la conversación, que no se dio cuenta del cambio que se operó en Nick. Agarraba el bol de metal con la ensalada de Peter como si quisiera aplastarlo.

- No es una cita, si no vienes a recogerme. ¿Entonces voy o no? Bromas aparte, no quiero que te pienses nada raro…

- No te preocupes. Ven si quieres. Anota la dirección. – se la dijo, y después, tras pensarlo un segundo, preguntó: - ¿Te apetece quedarte a comer?

Al otro lado del teléfono Amy lo pensó. Quería decir "sí, sí, claro que sí", pero no quería ser asfixiante. Ya había sido demasiado atrevida al pedirle que le presentara a sus hijos en la segunda vez que se veían.

- Otro día. Hoy ya he comido – mintió – Oye, muchas gracias.

- No hay por qué. Nos vemos en un rato.

Chris colgó, aun sonriendo. Pero volvió bruscamente a la tierra cuando Nick tiró el bol de ensalada a sus pies. Chris se pensó que había sido un accidente, hasta que vio su expresión.

- Recógelo – le dijo.

- Recógelo tú.

- No voy a tener tanta paciencia como ayer, Nick. O lo recoges ahora mismo o vamos a tener una conversación que no va a gustarte nada.

El golpe que Nick se había dado aquella noche estaba completamente curado gracias a sus poderes, así que si tenía que castigarle, lo haría.

Nick se agachó, y Chris pensó que iba a recogerlo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer como que no había pasado nada, pero sin embargo, Nick se limitó a coger el bol, y a tirar por el suelo la poca ensalada que había quedado en el recipiente.

- ¿Mejor así? – preguntó con insolencia.

Chris suspiró.

- Nick, vete a tu cuarto. Si recoges esto antes de irte, no iré a por el cepillo.

- Si quieres que me vaya, ¿por qué no me orbitas?

Chris se sorprendió porque usara aquella expresión. Indicaba dos cosas: que empezaba a hacerse con lo de la magia y….¿que su enfado tenía que ver con lo de sus poderes? Estaba casi seguro de que el problema de Nick era con Amy, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido, puesto que él ni siquiera la conocía. Así que a lo mejor era por el hecho de que Chris fuera brujo, aunque eso tampoco tenía mucho sentido, porque habían estado bien hasta hacía unos momentos.

- No empecemos como ayer ¿vale? Obedéceme. Vete a tu cuarto.

- No quiero. Y tampoco voy a recoger esto. Hazlo tú. Chasquea los dedos, o algo.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Le estaba probando para ver lo que podía hacer con sus poderes? Chris pensó que, si le contentaba en eso que no le costaba ningún esfuerzo, quizá consiguiera algo de colaboración por parte de Nick. No le costaba nada hacer algunos trucos para él si con eso evitaba una pelea de dimensiones mayores.

- Ensaladera – dijo, y orbitó el cacharro a sus manos. - ¿Lo ves? Puedo hacerlo. Pero no soy yo el que lo ha tirado, así que venga, ve a por la escoba y barre esto. Ahora tengo que hacer otra vez la comida de tu hermano.

El pequeño gesto de magia había atraído la atención de Nick, que por un momento se olvidó de que estaba enfadado, y casi hace lo que Chris le había dicho.

- No voy a hacerlo – dijo Nick, testarudo.

Chris se mordió el labio. Tenía que ir a por la bufanda de Amy….

- Nick, no sé si has escuchado mi conversación, pero ahora mismo tengo que irme. Cuando vuelva tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente, y si esto no está recogido el cepillo hablará por mí.

- Por mí como si no vuelves – dijo Nick, que sólo buscaba una respuesta hiriente, para expresar su enfado.

Chris tomó nota de que, al menos, aquella vez estaba bajo control. Pero había una cosa que él no sabía: con su advertencia de que tenía que irse, le había dado una idea a Nick: si le daba problemas a Chris, él no podría cumplir el encargo de aquella mujer. Era su oportunidad de conseguir que lo de su padre y esa desconocida terminara aun antes de empezar. Así que, sabiendo que no estaba siendo razonable, pero dándole totalmente igual, Nick empezó a tirar todo lo que había sobre la encimera. La salsa….todo.

- ¡Nick! Pero ¿qué pasa contigo?

Chris orbitó un vaso para evitar que se rompiera, y el brillo asustó a Nick, que no se esperaba que Chris usara su magia. Soltó un grito, que hizo que Peter les oyera y decidiera bajar a la cocina. Mientras él bajaba, Nick seguía tirando todo lo que había a su paso y huyendo de Chris.

- Nick, esto es tan absurdo que ni siquiera es una pataleta. No sé qué pretendes conseguir, pero te diré cómo va a terminar esto: tú sobre mis rodillas, y llorando.

- Si me vas a pegar igual al menos voy a hacer que merezca la pena.

Chris se estaba poniendo nervioso. Tenía que haber una forma rápida de acabar con aquello, pero él no lograba verla.

- ¿Quieres….quieres parar un momento y escucharme? ¿Qué narices ocurre? ¿Es por Amy?

- ¿Quién?

- La mujer con la que salí ayer. ¿Estás enfadado por eso? No termino de entenderlo, pero si es eso podemos hablarlo…Tengo derecho a salir con alguien si quiero ¿no crees?

- ¡No! – gritó Nick, fuera de sí porque Chris había dado justo en el punto. Nick sabía que Chris tenía razón y eso sólo le enfurecía más, porque invalidaba sus argumentos. Cogió un vaso, y sin pensarlo lo tiró en la dirección de Chris. Chris no tuvo tiempo de orbitarlo….usó la telequinesis para apartar el vaso….que fue a romperse contra la puerta….que es donde Peter estaba desde hacía tres segundos.

El vaso estalló en mil pedazos, y sólo uno de ellos fue a parar a la cara de Peter. No le dio en un ojo ni nada parecido, pero le hizo un cortecito en la mejilla. El chico había intentado cubrirse al ver que el vaso volaba hacia él, y permaneció así un poco más, respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Peter! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Chris, asustado.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo Peter, con los ojos muy abiertos. – Él…él te lo tiró a ti pero…pero…¿cómo has hecho eso? – preguntó con pánico. Había visto claramente que el vaso le iba a dar a Chris, pero éste había mirado el objeto…y el vaso cambio de dirección por completo.

Nick hizo la tercera tontería del día, al ver una nueva oportunidad de hacer que Chris no pudiera irse: que tuviera que explicarle a Peter lo de su secreto.

- Tiene magia, Peter. Mueve cosas con la mente, las hace desaparecer…¡y puede curar!

Peter le miró como diciendo "¿me estás tomando el pelo?" pero él había visto lo que había visto. Y Chris no lo negó, aunque sí que pareció enfadarse por las palabras de Nick.

- ¡Nick! Tú mismo has dicho que buscara una buena forma de que se enterara. Ya estás en demasiados problemas. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? – gritó. Conforme hablaba Chris se iba enfadando más - ¡Deberías pedir perdón por lo menos, me has tirado un vaso a la cabeza! ¿Acaso buscas siempre la mejor forma de hacer daño a la gente? Si la violencia no funciona entonces te pones a tirar veneno ¿no? Desaparece ¿quieres? Vete a tu cuarto y no se te ocurra salir de allí hasta que yo suba. ¡AHORA! – soltó un grito especialmente fuerte cuando vio que Nick iba a replicar.

En esto llegó Leo, preocupado por tanto ruido y gritos.

- ¿Qué pa…? – empezó, pero Nick le empujó al pasar hacia su cuarto.

- ¡Nick! – gritó Chris, que no estaba dispuesto a pasarle ni una – Nick vuelve aquí ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué me vaya o que me quede? – preguntó Nick, rabioso.

- Cállate. Y pídele perdón a tu hermano, que no te ha hecho nada.

- Si me callo no puedo pedirle perdón.

Para bien o para mal, Peter les interrumpió en ese momento, antes de que Chris pudiera hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

- No has dicho que no sea cierto.

- ¿Qué?

- No has dicho que la magia no exista. Dilo.

Chris se mordió el labio. No le podía mentir así, a la cara. No tenía sentido, además.

- Existe, Peter. Es…una larga historia.

- Es una larga mentira. Yo te he contado cosas que no sabe nadie, y tú me ocultas….esto – dijo, señalando todo el desastre de la cocina, que en esos momentos estaba que daba pena.

Chris, de todas las cosas que podían molestar a Peter de que él fuera brujo, no había pensado en esa. Pero se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía razón. Peter le había contado todo, como él mismo había dicho, y él le guarda el único secreto que tiene.

- Peter, escucha…

- ¡No! – gritó el chico, y se alejó de él. Chris reparó en ese momento en el corte de su mejilla.

- Tienes una herida. Déjame que…

- ¡NO! – repitió. – Aléjate de mí.

- No debes tener miedo, sé que asusta pero…no es algo malo….

- ¡Me has estallado un vaso en la cara!

- No era mi intención. Tienes que creerme, hijo.

Leo estaba llorando muy bajito. Había entendido lo suficiente: lo de la magia ya no era un secreto, pero Peter creía que era algo malo. Leo sabía que la magia era buena si la usaban las personas adecuadas. Tenía que demostrárselo a Peter, pero ¿cómo?

- Papá dice la verdad. La magia no es algo malo.

Peter le miró, sin saber cómo sentirse. ¿El niño era mago también? Al menos estaba claro, por lo que había dicho, que sabía el secreto. No, si por lo visto todos lo sabían menos él.

- Quiero creerte, Leo – dijo Peter – Pero no es eso lo que he visto. Y si no fuera algo malo, tu padre no me lo hubiera ocultado.

"¿Tu padre?" Aquello dolió a Chris en lo más hondo. Peter acababa de negarle como padre.

Leo en cambio, en vez de hundirse, fue mucho más práctico. Cogió a Peter de la mano y le acercó a Chris, dando pequeños tirones cuando se resistía.

- La mano, papá – pidió el niño.

Chris estiró la mano, sin pensarlo si quiera. Pero cuando Leo puso su mano en la mejilla de Peter, supo lo que pretendía, y le curó el pequeño corte a Peter. El chico abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió su poder.

- Hace cosquillas ¿verdad? – dijo Leo. – Papá es medio luz blanca. No podría ser malo aunque quisiera. No necesitas saber de magia para saber de eso. Tú sabes que no es malo.

Peter se llevó la mano a la mejilla, y notó que ya no tenía ningún corte. Pensó en las palabras de Leo. ¿Cuántas veces había llegado él a la conclusión de que Chris era una buena persona? ¿Acaso el hecho de que fuera mago cambiaba eso? Si se lo había ocultado, sus motivos tendría. Tal vez tenía que proteger el secreto, o no había encontrado la forma….o…."Peter" se dijo. "La magia existe. Tu padre es mago, eso mola, y tú estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo teniendo miedo."

- ¿Magia? – preguntó inseguro. Chris vio que estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

- Magia buena – matizó Chris.

- ¿Con escobas y varitas?

Pese a la mezcla de emociones negativas que sentía Chris en ese momento, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- No. Pero si hay pociones y conjuros. Y un libro.

- El Libro de las Sombras – explicó Leo.

- ¿Y tú eres un mini-mago, peque? – preguntó Peter, tratando de sonreír.

- Un mini- brujo – aclaró el niño.

- Vale – respondió Peter, algo en shock. - ¿Me lo vais a explicar?

- Todo – garantizó Chris – Pero no ahora. Tengo que recoger esto, cancelar una cita, y asesinar a tu hermano.

Nick se dio por aludido. Había tenido la sensatez de estar callado en ese último rato y no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver que Chris iba a cancelar su cita con Amy.

- ¿Lo ves? Al final te he hecho un favor: Peter ya lo sabe.

- Nick, no creo haberte dado permiso para hablar. No puedes decir nada salvo "perdón" y "sí o no" cuando te haga una pregunta directa ¿entendido?

Nick se sorprendió del cambió que se había operado en Chris. Cuando habló con Peter lo hizo de forma dulce; cuando habló con él lo hizo de una forma dura que (aunque no lo admitiría) le dio algo de miedo. Por eso respondió:

- Sí.

- Bien. Antes de que viniera Peter te he dado varias órdenes. ¿Recuerdas cuáles son?

- Sí.

- Pues cúmplelas.

Nick se fue rápido como una centella a por la escoba, y recogió aquello más rápido de lo que parecía posible. Después, se fue a su cuarto.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? – preguntó Peter, al ver que Chris estaba realmente enfadado. Al principio, había pensado que Nick le había tirado el vaso porque se había enterado de la magia de Chris, pero ahora tenía otra impresión.

- Romper todas y cada una de las normas.

- ¡Guau! – exclamó Leo – Está en un buen lío – le dijo a Peter, en bajito, aunque Chris lo oyó perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Peter, aunque pensaba como él.

- Porque papá ha dicho que no va a ir a su cita. Y creo que esa chica le gusta.

Chris se ruborizó un poco. Pero ¿qué hacía su niño hablando de esas cosas?

- ¿Es eso verdad? – preguntó Peter, sabiendo que les había oído.

- ¿El qué?

- Que has cancelado la cita. Y ya que estamos ¿te gusta?

- Sí, la he cancelado y….eso no es asunto vuestro.

- Vaya, sí que le gusta – dijo Peter, sonriendo. – Punto para ti, Leo.

- Si ya habéis terminado de divertiros a mi costa….¬¬

- Sólo nos alegramos por ti, papá – dijo Peter.

Chris se alegró de volver a ser "papá". Peter de hecho, actuaba ya como si todo estuviera normal. Se dio cuenta de que había decidido confiar en él, y ser paciente. Y aquello significaba mucho para Christopher.

- Te lo contaré todo, te lo prometo. – le aseguró. Peter asintió, seguro de que lo haría.

- ¿Tenías una cita hoy?

- Me ha llamado Amy. Se dejó una bufanda en el P3, y va a venir aquí a por ella….la diré que venga otro día.

- ¿Estás loco? Las chicas odian que les hagan eso.

- Ahora no puedo ir…

- Pues dame a mí las llaves del P3 – sugirió Peter – Es cierto que no puedo trabajar allí siendo menor, pero no pasa nada porque vaya a por una bufanda ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no – respondió Chris, dubitativo. Aun así, no las tenía todas consigo respecto a que Amy fuera aquél día…

- ¿Se va a quedar a comer?

- No.

- Mejor, porque creo que se nos va a hacer tarde. ¿Me das las llaves entonces? – pidió Peter, extendiendo la mano.

- En realidad…Peter, puedo ir y volver en dos segundos.

- ¿Qué?

- Que puedo orbitar.

- ¿Orbi qué?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te escapaste? Digamos que….sí me teletransporté.

Peter le miró realmente asombrado.

- Antes de que vinierais, apenas usábamos el coche – explicó Leo.

- Increíble – dijo Peter, pero en un tono de "Mooooooooola" que provocó una sonrisa en Chris.

- En fin. Sí voy a seguir adelante con lo de Amy no puedo quedarme aquí de cháchara. Peter, ¿me harías un favor?

- Claro.

- Llévate a Leo a dar una vuelta, y comer algo si queréis.

Peter entendió: "vete de casa, que voy a tratar con tu hermano y ni a te gusta oírlo ni yo quiero que lo oigas". Hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? – preguntó Leo.

- Porque papá quiera estar sólo con la chica que le gusta – mintió Peter con naturalidad, y le guiñó un ojo al niño.

- ¡Peter! – exclamó Chris.

- ¡Dime que no es verdad!

Los dos sabían que ese no era el verdadero motivo. Chris se dio por vencido, y sacudió la cabeza.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, Christopher suspiró. Fue al baño con pasos muy cortos, y cogió el cepillo. Antes de entrar en el cuarto de Nick, le pareció escuchar sollozos. Aquello le mató por dentro, pero no podía pasar por alto todo lo que Nick había hecho. Llamó a la puerta y entró. Nick estaba de pie, apoyado sobre su mesa.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – tuvo que preguntar.

- Me vas a…dar unos azotes – respondió el chico.

- Sí, pero en mis rodillas, como siempre.

- Ayer…no.

Chris guardó silencio. Decidió no decirle que no pensaba volver a utilizar el cinturón: si el chico no lo sabía tal vez se mostrara un poco más prudente.

- Ven aquí – le dijo solamente, y Nick obedeció. Pensó que Chris empezaría enseguida a castigarle, pero su padre sacó un pañuelo y le limpió la cara. Había estado llorando. - ¿Más tranquilo? – le preguntó, y Nick asintió – No tienes que pasar de un extremo a otro. No está bien que grites y tires cosas, pero jamás te pediría que me esperes así, como si tuvieras miedo de provocar mi ira.

- Es que tengo miedo de provocar tu ira – respondió Nick con un penoso intento de sonrisa nerviosa.

- Eso tenías que haberlo pensado antes – le dijo Chris con calma. – Nick, no sirve de nada que ahora te castigue si mañana vas a volver a hacer lo mismo. No quiero tener que pegarte todos los días por el mismo asunto. Ahora lloras y me miras como un cachorro arrepentido, pero ahí abajo me mirabas con odio y me has tirado un vaso a la cara. Más allá de que sea tu padre, y me debas un respeto, eso no puedes hacérselo a nadie. Es peligroso. Eres fuerte, Nick, y podrías haberme hecho mucho daño. Hay cosas que no voy a consentirte, como que me grites o me insultes, pero hay otras que directamente no pueden volver a pasar. No puedes volver a agredirme, Nicholas. Hablo muy en serio. Nunca.

Nick resistió como pudo aquellas palabras, sabiendo que eran ciertas. No podía empezar a llorar tan pronto, cuando aun ni había empezado su castigo. Pero sintió una congoja muy grande en el corazón, que iba más allá de la culpa y el arrepentimiento. ¿Qué querían decir las palabras de Chris? ¿Significaría que…si volvía a hacer aquello….le echaría? Ya no tenía miedo de que le echara por ser adoptado, pero los padres "de verdad" también echaban a sus hijos de casa….Pegar o tratar de pegar a un padre era motivo suficiente para que lo hicieran. ¿Le estaba dando Chris un ultimátum?

- Por favor, perdóname – le suplicó.

- Eso siempre – respondió Chris, algo sorprendido de la intensidad con la que habló Nick. Pensó que aun quedaría en él algo de esa actitud desafiante que había tenido abajo, pero eso parecía haberse esfumado.

- Yo… te compensaré de alguna manera. Aun no sé cómo, pero lo haré.

Chris le subió la barbilla con delicadeza. Le ponía nervioso que bajara la mirada así.

- Me vale con que no vuelvas a hacerlo – le dijo. – Y de eso voy a encargarme ahora. Te diré lo que voy a hacer para que no tengas miedo. Quiero que escribas mil veces cada una de las normas que has roto, y que pongas como podías haber evitado romperlas. Tienes mucho que escribir, y probablemente no hayas terminado cuando vuelva. Cuando vuelva, te voy a dar unos azotes. Con el cepillo. Te prometo que no voy a utilizar el cinturón si no me obligas a hacerlo. Y… Nick, si tengo que usar el cinturón…no irás a Disney Land con el tío.

Nick abrió mucho los ojos, pero asintió. Pensaba hacer exactamente lo que le habían dicho. No iba a dar motivos a su padre para que se enfadara más.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir? – preguntó Chris.

- ¿Te vas a ir?

A Nick le había extrañado ese "cuando vuelva".

- Al P3. Voy a orbitar, así que tardaré muy poco. Pero luego va a venir Amy un momento, a por su bufanda. No salgas de tu cuarto salvo para ir al baño. Y si tienes hambre, hay ensaladilla en la nevera.

Chris se fue del cuarto de Nick, dejando el cepillo en la mesa del chico, y sorprendido de haber sido capaz de ser tan frío. Había deseado abrazar a su hijo, como hacía siempre, no importaba lo que hubiera hecho, pero quiso asegurarse de que Nick le tomaba en serio, y por eso había sido correcto, pero implacable.

Nick echó de menos ese abrazo, y se lo hubiera pedido de no ser por lo último que Chris le había dicho: Amy. Después de todo, iba a verla. Nick había pensado que se había salido con la suya. Que Chris no tendría más remedio que cancelar sus planes por quedarse ahí, lidiando con él. Pero no. Todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada. Nick volvió a sentir crecer la furia dentro de él, y eso sacó su espíritu rebelde. Se sentó a copiar como le habían dicho, pero en el papel sólo escribió una cosa:

LA ÚNICA NORMA QUE HE ROTO ES LA MÍA, LA DE NO ACEPTAR ÓRDENES DE NADIE. QUE TE JODAN.

Acto seguido, y cuando estuvo seguro de que Chris se había ido de la casa, se fue él también, pero para no volver. No hacía tanto desde la última vez que había vivido en la calle. Podía hacerlo, y lo haría.

Mientras tanto, Chris orbitó al P3 y buscó la bufanda. Estaba en un armario de objetos perdidos: la abrían encontrado Jeff o Phil o alguno de los otros camareros. Chris la cogió y orbitó de vuelta a su casa. No habría tardado más de dos minutos, pero decidió no subir al cuarto de Nick. Era mejor dejarle sólo. Subiría después de darle la bufanda a Amy. Si hubiera subido, se hubiera dado cuenta de que la habitación de su hijo estaba vacía.

Cinco minutos después, llamaron al timbre. Chris fue a abrir la puerta.

- Me ha costado llegar hasta aquí, ojos azules. No me oriento muy bien – confesó Amy, a modo de saludo. Lucía una sonrisa, y estaba muy guapa. Chris trató de corresponder a su entusiasmo y saludó con un "hola Amy" que no debió de ser nada entusiasta, porque ella le preguntó: - ¿Pasa algo? ¿He venido en mal momento?

- No, para nada

- Vale: he venido en mal momento. Mientes fatal, ojos azules. No pasa nada. Ya volveré otro día.

- Espera, al menos toma la bufanda.

Chris fue a por la prenda y se la dio.

- Debería invitarte a pasar y a tomar algo – reflexionó en voz alta.

- Con la cara de preocupado que tienes dudo que lo hagas: me huele a crisis familiar. Escucha, Chris. Antes de mí están tus hijos: lo entiendo. No pasa nada. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Nos veremos otro día. Y más te vale que se pronto, porque ya puedo decir eso de "sé dónde vives".

Chris sonrió.

- Eres increíble, en serio.

- Guárdate los cumplidos: quiero un ramo de rosas – declaró, y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. – ¡Adiós, ojos azules! – exclamó y, se fue.

Chris cerró la puerta pensando que esa mujer tenía algo especial. Aun no sabía si le gustaba o no, pero estaba claro que le agradaba. Tenía dulzura, descaro y picardía, y además había demostrado ser muy comprensiva.

Aun dentro delo que había bautizado su "burbuja Amy", subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto de Nick, a decirle que al final no había tardado tanto como había creído. Pero en la habitación estaba vacía. Chris miró en el baño, pero tampoco. Volvió al cuarto del chico, y vio el papel. Tuvo que sentarse, a asimilar tres cosas:

1) Nick le odiaba

2) Se había escapado

3) Probablemente, no iba a volver

Escondió la cabeza en las manos, sin saber lo que iba hacer. Tenía que encontrarle, pero….¿cómo?

Nick estaba sentado en un banco de la calle, pensando que debería haber dejado otro tipo de nota. Que si aquellas eran las últimas palabras que le decía a Chris, tendrían que haber sido más amables y sinceras. Algo así como "Te quiero, y hago esto porque no quiero perderte a causa de una desconocida". Claro que, acaba de perderle, pero por su propia culpa. No había hecho falta que Amy les separara, porque lo había hecho él solito.

Se pasó aquella tarde llorando en aquél banco. La gente le miraba al pasar y no decía nada. Una señora intentó ayudarle, pero él no se dejó. Siguió allí, llorando hasta consumir las lágrimas. Se hizo de noche, y se quedó en aquél banco. Dormitó, helado de frío y lleno de pena. Además, tenía hambre, pero no se había llevado dinero y no estaba de ánimos para intentar robar. Tal vez lo mejor fuera dejarse morir de hambre. Total ¿qué le quedaba? Acaba de tirar su vida, una vida que empezaba a ser maravillosa, por la borda. Ya ni siquiera volvería a ver a Peter, que siempre había estado con él. Incluso cuando se escapaba del orfanato, lo hacía pensando en volver algún día a por él. Pero aquella vez no podría volver.

Chris no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor. Peter y Leo volvieron, y cuando les contó que Nick se había ido, quisieron ir a buscarle. Pero Chris les dijo que se quedaran por si volvía, y fue a él. Le pidió ayuda a Wyatt, pero no lograron encontrarle. Peter les dijo que no habría ido a ninguno de sus sitios habituales, porque lo que quería era que no dieran con él, y tenía razón. Volvieron a casa, pero Chris no durmió nada. Sabía que Nick había dormido en la calle con anterioridad, pero no dejaba de pensar en su hijo, sólo y helado, y en lo que podría pasarle. A la mañana siguiente fue él quien se quedó en casa por órdenes de Wyatt, por si Nick volvía. Chris estaba como ausente, así que aceptó casi sin saberlo. Wyatt fue con Leo a buscar a Nick, y Peter fue por su cuenta. Y Chris se quedó mirando a la pared, con una sola palabra en su cabeza: Nick.

El amanecer encontró a Nick con nuevas lágrimas. Había olvidado lo duro que era estar sólo. Se había acostumbrado a tener un padre, una familia, tan rápidamente…Chris probablemente no le iba a echar mucho de menos: su último recuerdo suyo sería cómo había intentado romperle un vaso en la cara. Y aquella nota tan horrible. Esto estaba pensando, cuando un coche de policía se frenó delante de él.

- ¿Eres Nick Haliwell? – preguntó uno de los agentes, al bajarse.

- Soy Nick – respondió el chico. Aquél no era ya su apellido, si es que había llegado a serlo alguna vez.

- Es él – dijo el agente que iba con el primero – Es clavado a la descripción que dio su padre.

- Vamos chico. Tu familia está preocupada – dijo el primer agente, y le tendió la mano como para ayudarle a levantarse. Nick le dio la mano, desganado. Sin oponerse pero sin colaborar.

- ¿Me llevan de nuevo al orfanato?

- ¿Qué? Te llevamos a casa. Tu padre lleva llamando cada cinco minutos desde hace dos horas. Y tu tío se ha personado en la comisaría, sin importarle las 24 horas necesarias para denunciar una desaparición.

A Nick le costaba creerlo, pero era bonito soñar que era verdad. Se fue con aquél agente sin decir nada, y tampoco abrió la boca en el coche policial. El vehículo se detuvo delante de su casa y sólo entonces tomó conciencia de que estaba regresando. Chris estaba en la puerta, y se tiró a él en cuando le vio. Le envolvió en un abrazo asfixiante, y le levantó, como si Nick no pesara nada.

- Estás bien, oh dios mío, estás bien. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- Sólo parece emocionalmente desorientado, señor Haliwell. Y quizás haya pasado algo de frío – dijo uno de los agentes. Chris les dio las gracias y les despidió sin dejar de rodear a Nick con un brazo.

- No he pasado tanto miedo en mi vida – dijo Chris, abrazándole – Y te lo dice alguien que se ha enfrentado a los demonios más horribles del submundo.

- Lo siento – dijo Nick. Ni siquiera había tenido que pensarlo: su cerebro, aunque no conectaba del todo sus neuronas, sabía lo que tenía que decir porque se lo decía su corazón.

- Se hizo de noche, y no te encontrábamos y…pensé…pensé…Dios Nick, te quiero tanto…

- Lo siento – repitió Nick, ésta vez más consciente. Chris parecía realmente preocupado. Y lo que le había dicho le llegó al corazón. Le quería. Chris aun le quería, y él había sido tonto por dudarlo. Los ojos de su padre no mentían: le quería. Pese a todo lo que él había dicho y hecho, no le odiaba.

- No, aun no lo sientes – le aseguró Chris, sonando de pronto mucho menos afectuoso. – Vamos, entra.

Nick entró en la casa, y no le cupo duda de lo que venía a continuación.

- Antes de que me zurres, ¿puedo comer algo?

- En la cocina. Leche y galletas. – dijo Chris solamente, y Nick caminó hacia allí. Nadie había tenido hambre aquella mañana, y no habían desayunado. Nick se comió el desayuno de tres personas.

- ¿Y Leo y Peter?

- Con Wyatt. Buscándote. Le he enviado un mensaje. Va a llevarlos a su casa.

Aquella era la primera semana de vacaciones de Navidad, y no había clases.

- ¿No quieres testigos de mi asesinato?

- Me alegra que puedas hacer bromas, porque yo casi me muero.

- No….yo….lo siento. Sólo quería aligerar la tensión.

Chris suspiró.

- Estás en tantos líos….

- Lo sé. ¿Seré libre antes de los cuarenta?

- Me lo pensaré. Lo que no te garantizo es que puedas sentarte. ¿Has terminado?

- Sí.

- Ve a lavarte los dientes, y luego espérame en tu cuarto.

Nick se levantó, obediente, y se dispuso a salir.

- Nick – llamó Chris antes de que se fuera. El chico se giró – Te quiero.

Nick no tuvo que pensarlo antes de responder:

- Yo también.

Subió a su cuarto y esperó, sentado sobre la cama. Chris tardó un rato en subir. Respiró hondo varias veces, se dejó bañar por la idea de que su hijo estaba bien, y en casa, y luego pensó en todo lo que Nick llevaba acumulado. Lo del día anterior ya era de por sí una gran cagada, y a eso le había sumado un intento de fuga. Chris subió al baño, a por el cepillo, pero no lo encontró en el armario.

- Está aquí – dijo la voz tímida de Nick, que le había oído subir y se había imaginado dónde estaba su padre. Chris recordó que lo había dejado allí el día anterior. Sin decir nada, fue al cuarto de Nick, y entró. Se sentó en la cama, y Nick se levantó. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Chris comenzó a llorar. Nick no supo qué hacer.

- Papá, no llores – le pidió – No volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo. Seré mejor hijo, pero no llores.

Chris se limitó a mover la cabeza a uno y otro lado, pero enseguida se calmó. Cogió el papel que estaba sobre la mesa de Nick, y lo leyó en voz alta:

- "LA ÚNICA NORMA QUE HE ROTO ES LA MÍA, LA DE NO ACEPTAR ÓRDENES DE NADIE. QUE TE JODAN." Estas son las últimas palabras de mi hijo de dieciséis años, que decide irse de casa sin avisar, sin llevar el móvil, sin llevar ropa y sin llevar abrigo. ¿A dónde puede haber ido? Me pregunté, y te busqué. Por mil sitios. Volverá, me decía. Cuando se haga de noche, volverá. Y si no daré con él, como di con Peter. Pero no aparecías. Y pasaste la noche fuera. Y yo no sabía qué pasaba por tu cabeza, qué te preocupaba, qué te daba miedo…por qué en la nota sólo me decías "LA ÚNICA NORMA QUE HE ROTO ES LA MÍA, LA DE NO ACEPTAR ÓRDENES DE NADIE. QUE TE JODAN" ¿Qué se supone que tengo que sentir ante esto?

Nick tenía la empatía suficiente para vislumbrar lo que le había hecho pasar a su padre. Las palabras de su nota sonaron mucho más duras entonces.

- Tendrías que odiarme – le respondió. – Lo entenderé si lo haces.

- No te odio. Jamás podría. Pero esta nota me hizo pensar que tú sí. Mi hijo se fue, odiándome, y aun no sé por qué. ¿Porque te iba a castigar? ¿Te fuiste por eso?

- No, yo…

- ¿Qué? Por Dios Nick, dímelo.

- ¡Yo no quiero que estés con Amy! – le dijo. - ¡No quiero que estés con nadie!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estamos bien así, los cuatro solos. Una mujer lo complicaría todo. Te darías cuenta de que te quitamos mucho tiempo. Ella no querrá estar con un hombre con tres hijos, y Peter y yo volveremos al orfanato.

Chris resopló. Le dolía la cabeza, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

- Si crees eso es que me conoces muy poco. No estaría con nadie que pensara así. Y, para que lo sepas, Amy sabe que existís, y no parece importarle. Aun no sé si voy a salir con ella…Aun no sé nada, acabo de conocerla. Pero pase lo que pase, no voy a olvidarme de vosotros por estar con ella, ni a devolver a nadie a ningún sitio. No sois devolvibles. Sois mis hijos, por el amor de Dios ¿es que nadie lo entiende?

Nick le miró deseando creerle.

- Además, yo ya tengo una madre. Ella…ella murió pero…iba a volver a por nosotros, ¡sé que iba a hacerlo!

- Nick, aun en el improbable y lejano caso en el que me case con ella o con otra mujer, no sustituirá a tu madre. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo tengo el mismo dilema con el tema de mi esposa? ¿Y Leo con su madre? Él es más pequeño, y aun así lo entiende. Ella no será nada que no queráis que sea. Pero, si ni siquiera le das una oportunidad, nunca podrás llegar a conocerla.

Nick guardó silencio. Su noche a solas le había dado otra perspectiva: Amy aun no había hecho nada, mientras que él, por querer evitar que "nada" se produjera, casi se separa de su padre de forma irremediable. Tal vez Chris tuviera razón y tenía que darle una oportunidad.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto…la escapada…los ataques de ira homicida…es por eso?

Nick asintió. Chris no sabía si sentirse aliviado por haber averiguado el motivo o furioso porque fuera tan caprichoso, infantil, egoísta y….crío. Una rabieta, pero de adolescente.

- Está bien. Ya hemos hablado suficiente. Ven aquí.

Nick se acercó a pasitos muy lentos, y le miraba de forma extraña.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Chris, sin saber qué estaba buscando Nick.

- No tienes el cinturón puesto – le dijo.

- Y tampoco lo tengo en la mano. – le respondió, levantando el cepillo - Anda, ven aquí.

Nick se puso de él, y dejó que Chris le bajara el pantalón. Se recostó en sus rodillas, y se estremeció involuntariamente cuando Chris le quitó también el calzoncillo. Chris respiró hondo, y comenzó. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera: Nick siempre daba un respingo, y el siempre tenía que reunir valor para continuar.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Ya hemos hablador muchas veces del respeto, Nick.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Nick comenzó a gritar. Chris se quedó mentalmente sordo, aunque pudo notar que Nick lloraba en las lágrimas que empezaron a mojarle.

- Nada de insultos ni malas contestaciones

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Y nada de gritos. Soy tu padre, y no puedes hablarme como lo hiciste.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si te doy una orden, la cumples. Se llama obedecer, y te ahorrará muchos problemas.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Nada de rabietas, ni de tirar cosas, ni de romperlas.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No puedes tirarme un vaso a la cara. No puedes tirárselo a nadie. Nunca.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Y nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto si desde un momento me hubieras dicho la verdad; lo que sentías por lo de Amy. Habríamos hablado como gente civilizada.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris se detuvo, pero no habían terminado. Nick sabía que aun quedaba el asunto de su fuga, pero estaba llorando mucho, y Chris sabía que había sido muy duro con él. Le había dado cien azotes con el cepillo, y no pensaba pasar de ahí. Dejó el cepillo, y continuó con la mano.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No vas a volver a escaparte.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Los problemas se enfrentan, no se huyen

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Nick había dejado de gritar hacía un rato, y ahora sólo lloraba en silencio. Chris dejó de pegarle, y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

- ¿Me prometes no volver a escaparte? – preguntó.

- Sí ….snif….lo prometo.

- ¿Qué vas hacer a partir de ahora cuando te enfades?

- ….¿contar hasta diez?

- Por ejemplo. Cualquier cosa menos agredirme de nuevo. Nunca.

- Te lo prometo.

Chris siguió acariciándole la espalda. Nick lloraba mucho y no hizo ningún intento de levantarse.

- ¿Se ha acabado el castigo? – preguntó Nick al cabo del rato.

- Sí. ¿Quieres levantarte?

- No. Quiero llorar.

- Llora si necesitas hacerlo, cariño. – le dijo Chris, aunque en realidad Nick no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento.

- ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que deje de llorar?

- Claro que sí.

- Entonces no voy a dejar de llorar nunca.

- ¿Nunca, nunca? Te vas a quedar sin lágrimas.

- Pues fabrico más.

A Chris le enternecía cuando Nick se ponía en plan "niño pequeño". Era algo con lo que podía tratar. Una forma de hablar con la que tenía práctica. Le acarició la espalda un poco más, y notó que Nick intentaba incorporarse, así que le dejó, y le abrazó en cuando el chico encontró una postura que no le provocaba dolor. Chris no le pegaba en la parte baja del muslo; lo hacía así para que pudiera sentarse, aunque aun así a veces le dolía.

- Nick, cuando me vaya voy a llevarme le ordenador. Y tampoco habrá tele por dos semanas.

Nick no dijo nada.

- Y no quiero que la tomes con Leo cuando te regaño. Es la segunda vez que le empujas sin que te haya hecho nada.

- Pero no me regañes ahora – protestó Nick, desde el hueco de su hombro.

- Perdona. Tienes razón. – le dio un beso en la cabeza, y le siguió abrazando. Nick siguió abrazado a él como un koala hasta que notó que el escozor que sentía se mitigaba un poco. El dolor tardaría más en irse, pero era el escozor lo que le hacía lagrimear.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó Chris, cuando notó que se calmaba. Nick asintió. – Mira que yo creo que a ti te gusta que te castigue. No dejas de liarla y luego terminas media hora abrazado a mí como si fueras un lémur en el último árbol del planeta.

- ¿De dónde te sacas las metáforas?

- Algunas, de Leo. Otras son de cosecha propia.

- No soy un lémur – protestó. – Me gusta lo de "mi vida". Me lo llamaste ayer, cuando me curaste.

- ¿Sí? - Chris no se acordaba. La mayoría de apelativos le salían solos. - ¿Y no es un poco cursi que te llame eso?

- También es cursi que te abrace durante media hora y aquí me tienes.

- Oye, pues si quieres te suelto…- empezó Chris.

- ¡No! – dijo Nick y se abrazó a él con más fuerza.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya lo decía yo: como un lémur.

- ¿Qué es un lémur, vamos a ver?

- ¿Y tú eres el de los dieces? Es una especie de mono. De Madagascar.

- ¿Con los ojos grandes y saltones?

- Sí.

- Ya sé cómo son. ¿Y yo te recuerdo a eso? – dijo, poniendo una mueca.

- Oye, que son muy monos. Nunca mejor dicho, jaja

- Pasos de elefante, abrazos de mono…Me vas a acomplejar.

- Y la tozudez de un rinoceronte. No te olvides de eso. – dijo Chris, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz. Nick sonrió. – Eso está mejor. Esa es la sonrisa que yo quiero ver.

Nick jugueteó con los botones de la camisa de Chris en un gesto que se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

- Gracias – dijo al cabo del rato.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chris. Después de castigarle, esperaba oír muchas cosas, pero no "gracias".

- Por perdonarme. Por preocuparte por mí. Por no utilizar el cinturón.

- ¿Le tienes miedo, eh?

- Es que duele mucho.

- Y a mí me duele cuando buscas hacer daño con tus gestos y palabras. Lo de contarle a Peter lo de la magia ha sido un golpe bajo.

- Lo siento. Pensaba que si te hacía tener que hablar con él, no podrías ver a Amy.

- Geniecillo del mal – dijo revolviéndole el pelo. – Escucha: esto es evidente pero…nadie puede saberlo.

- Soy una tumba – prometió, y luego se mordió el labio. - ¿Haces algún truco?

- Oye, que no soy un mago de cartas ¬¬ Yo no hago trucos ¬¬

- Pues como se diga. ¡Haz aparecer algo!

Chris puso los ojos en blanco. Decidió aprovechar para chincharle un rato.

- Examen – dijo Chris, y algo salió de la mochila de Nick.

- No, no, ¡espera!

- ¿Creías que no iba a verlo? Tienes un hermano demasiado cumplidor, Nick. Peter me lo dio nada más venir de clase el último día. – dijo, y miró el examen, de una de las asignaturas que los chicos tenían juntos: español. – Caramba, un nueve. Ya ni me sorprende. ¿Por qué no me lo enseñaste?

- Porque no es un diez – dijo Nick, algo molesto consigo mismo.

- Nick, un nueve está muy bien. Mejor que bien, en realidad.

- Pero no es un diez.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan exigente en esto y tan….tan tú en lo demás? Enhorabuena, hijo. Es una gran nota.

- ¿Y si no lo hubiera sido? – preguntó Nick, volviendo a su juego de los botones - ¿Y si un día traigo una mala nota?

- Si has estudiado no pasa nada. Todos tenemos días malos. Si es porque pasaste de revisar un examen, te castigaría.

- ¿Me pegarías?

- ¿Por un examen? No lo creo.

- Pues orbita el examen de Física.

A Chris le hizo gracia que usara "orbitar" y "examen" en una misma frase. Hacía que pareciera algo natural. Orbitó el examen, y miró la nota, dispuesto a no enfadarse, fuera lo que fuera. Nick se lo había dicho por propia voluntad, ya que a esa clase no iba con su hermano y él no hubiera tenido forma de enterarse, y además acababa de castigarle. Sin embargo, cuando vio la nota, no pudo hacer sino reírse.

- Nick, es un seis. No es tu sobresaliente habitual, pero no es "malo".

- Pero podría haber sacado más.

- Pues estudia más la próxima vez.

- ¿Y ya está?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No me parece tan malo. Además, aunque creyera necesario hacerlo, no me quedan muchas cosas con las que castigarte. – volvió a darle un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te enfades conmigo? – le preguntó Nick. La forma de hacer la pregunta fue extraña, así que la reformuló – Tiene que haber algo que no seas capaz de perdonarme.

- Que te hagas daño a ti mismo – dijo Chris – Eso no te lo perdonaría.

- Y aun así, seguro que no harías mucho más que lo que acabas de hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ayer…antes de escaparme….pensé que me habías dado un ultimátum. "Si vuelves a ponerte violento conmigo, te echo de casa", entendí yo, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de que quisieras decir eso.

- Nunca te echaré de casa – le dijo, muy serio. - Nunca te echaré de mi lado.

- ¿Es porque eres medio luz blanca? ¿Es lo que te hace ser tan bueno?

- No soy bueno – dijo Chris – Soy tu padre, y te quiero.

Nick le abrazó.

- Si ya has terminado con el momento mimoso…- empezó Chris, separándose con delicadeza – Me parece que deberíamos ir a casa de Wyatt, a ver a tus hermanos. Saben que estás bien, pero querrán verte.

- Vale.

Nick se levantó, y se colocó los pantalones. Fue a por el abrigo, pero Chris le frenó.

- Espera. ¿Quieres orbitar?

Nick le miró con ojos ilusionados.

- Vale, qué pregunta. Claro que quieres. Tengo que poner la mano en tu hombro. Eso es. Pase lo que pase, no te separes de mí.

Chris y Nick orbitaron, y aparecieron en casa de Wyatt. Nick no había estado allí, y normalmente hubiera observado todo con curiosidad, pero se limitó a decir:

- ¡Otra vez, otra vez!

Chris rió.

- Luego. Para volver.

Nick estaba encantado por la experiencia.

- Me alegra verte tan contento, sobrino – dijo Wyatt, entrando en el cuarto. Se habían aparecido en el salón. – Porque yo he pasado una noche horrible, pensando que te había pasado algo.

- Lo siento.

- Y ya está. El señor se va, hace que todos se preocupen, y luego dice "lo siento".

- Papá ya me castigó….- musitó Nick, agachando la cabeza y conteniendo el impulso de frotarse el trasero.

- Y seguro que fue más bueno de lo que te mereces. Yo no quiero irme a Disney Land con alguien así, que puede escaparse en cualquier momento.

Nick abrió mucho los ojos y se entristeció, pero luego volvió a agachar la cabeza.

- Lo entiendo – dijo, tratando de no llorar. De todos modos, su padre se lo había advertido, el día anterior. Si seguía dando problemas le pegaría con el cinturón y se quedaría sin viaje. Chris no había utilizado el cinturón, porque era bueno aunque él dijera que no. Pero lo del viaje debía ser inevitable…

- Wyatt, no le hagas sufrir – reprochó Chris. Entonces, la cara seria de Wyatt se convirtió en una sonrisa, y se sacó algo del bolsillo. Eran tres billetes de avión.

- Creo que se acerca el cumpleaños de dos gemelos. ¿Incluimos a tu hermano?

Nick le abrazó, muy contento.

- Tenías que haber visto la cara que has puesto – dijo Wyatt, divertido.

- ¡Eres malo!

- Te lo mereces. Lo de que me has dado un susto era verdad. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

- Descuida.

- Si no, me pondré a la cola para charlar con tu trasero ¿entendido?

Nick se ruborizó, pero asintió.

- Y yo también – dijo Peter, entrando en ese momento. Le dio un abrazo que casi le rompe – No vuelvas a irte.

- No es la primera vez que lo hago….- le dijo, como defensa. Le sorprendía que Peter estuviera tan preocupado.

- No me lo recuerdes. Nacimos a la vez, nos vamos a la vez. Somos un pack. Todo juntos. Todo.

- Oye, a lo mejor quieres la mitad de mi castigo – le dijo.

- No, ese es para ti todo. ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

Chris se sintió un padre horrible por no habérselo preguntado él, mucho antes.

- En un banco.

- Estupendo. Para ser tan listo, a veces tienes ideas de bombero.

- Y para ser mi gemelo, nunca haces nada malo. Eso no puede ser.

Peter se ruborizó.

- En realidad…yo venía a decir que he roto un jarrón, tío Wyatt.

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- Jugando con Leo.

- ¿Y no será más bien que lo ha roto Leo? – preguntó Chris.

Peter bajó la mirada.

- Tendría que castigarte por mentiroso – le dijo Wyatt. – No pasa nada. Es sólo un jarrón.

- Ya se ha restaurado el equilibrio del mundo – dijo Nick.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- A mí me castigan, y a Peter le dicen que no pasa nada. – dijo Nick, pero sonreía.

- Tú has hecho algo más que romper un jarrón.

- Lo sé. Era sólo por quejarme.

- Ahora sí que se ha restaurado el equilibrio – dijo Peter – Nick quejándose. No aguantaba más esa vocecita de niño bueno.

Todos se rieron, aunque Nick no terminaba de verla la gracia.


	20. Chapter 20: Niños adultos y adolescentes

Chris se pasó los dos días siguientes respondiendo a preguntas sobre brujería. Se sentía una especie de enciclopedia humana, y muchas veces delegó en Wyatt y en sus padres, o en sus tías. Los chicos parecían tener especial interés por su lado de luz blanca, porque consideraban que eso quería decir que era un ángel. Nick incluso llegó a preguntarle si tenía alas. Por lo demás, todo seguía como siempre. Chris casi se había imaginado que su vida sería completamente diferente cuando su secreto ya no lo fuera, pero la única diferencia era que desde entonces podía orbitar sin preocuparse porque le vieran. Había echado de menos ese aspecto de su vida, aunque había estado demasiado ocupado haciendo de padre como para darse cuenta. De hecho, seguía muy ocupado: con sus tres hijos de vacaciones la casa estaba permanentemente llena de vida. Aquello no hubiera sido un problema, de no ser porque el humor de Nick estaba impregnado de aburrimiento: sin televisión y sin ordenador desde hacía dos días, y con la perspectiva de que aún le quedaban dos semanas de castigo aquellas vacaciones eran un infierno para Nick, o al menos eso decía él a cada momento y en cada ocasión. Cada vez iba más lejos en su queja, hasta convertirla en una enérgica protesta. Hacía sólo dos días que Chris le había castigado y Nick ya parecía haberlo olvidado, porque estaba muy cerca e volver a sus costumbres irrespetuosas. Aquella mañana Chris le había recordado por qué estaba castigado y había dejado caer que, igual que había dicho dos semanas, podía convertirlo en un mes. Nick no le había dirigido la palabra desde entonces, y en la hora de la comida todo estaba mortalmente silencioso.

- Sé que Nick ha hecho voto de silencio – dijo Chris – pero los demás podemos hablar de algo ¿no?

- He pasado el día contigo, papá. – le respondió Leo – No tengo nada que contarte.

- Caray, eso sí que es grave – rió Chris – Tú sin nada que decir.

Leo sonrió, y comenzó a contarle un par de cosas, pero era cierto que había pasado la mañana con Chris y su conversación se acabó en seguida.

- ¿Y tú, Peter? A ti no te he visto en todo el día. Has sido absorbido por tu cuarto. Y no me vengas con que tenías que estudiar, que estáis de vacaciones.

- No, estudiar no, pero tampoco he hecho gran cosa. Me dolía la cabeza. – explicó - Así que desistí de tocar la guitarra, que es básicamente lo que voy a hacer estos días.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Chris. Parecía algo decaído; tal vez estuviera enfermo.

- Sí, sólo es jaqueca.

"Sólo jaqueca" se convirtió en fiebre aquella misma tarde, así que Chris estuvo pendiente de él mientras el chico descansaba. Le hizo compañía e incluso hizo alguno de los juegos infantiles que solía hacer con Leo, pero no le sacó a Peter ni una triste sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Peter? Pensé que el que estaba de morros era tu hermano.

- No estoy enfadado – respondió el chico. Estaba tumbado en la cama, sobre un costado.

- Pero sí estás triste.

- Supongo.

- ¿Me dices por qué? – le pregunto con voz suave, apartándole el pelo de la cara cariñosamente.

- Nick ha quedado con unos chicos de clase. – dijo Peter como toda respuesta.

- Sí, eso me ha dicho. Quizás así descubra que no tener ni tele ni ordenador no es tan malo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo?

- Yo no tengo amigos. Pensé que Nick tampoco, que sólo llevamos un mes de clase, pero él ya tiene gente con la que salir por ahí.

- Date tiempo. Que tu hermano tenga ya un grupo no quiere decir nada. Seguro que tú haces amigos en seguida.

- Ya…- respondió Peter con un suspiro.

Chris se dio cuenta de que normalmente los chicos a esa edad tenían amigos, algunos incluso de la infancia, pero Nick y Peter sólo se tenían el uno al otro. En el orfanato se fueron quedando solos, hasta ser los únicos de su edad. No tenía que ser fácil relacionarse con otros chicos después de eso. Su intuición fue la que habló por él cuando dijo:

- Te pasa algo más ¿verdad? No es el hecho de que aún no tengas amigos, sino el hecho de que Nick los tenga. Siempre habéis sido vosotros dos, sin nadie más. Y ahora él tiene a otros chicos e vuestra edad….

- Sí. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero sí.

- Nick no se va a olvidar de ti por tener amigos. Puede que te los presente y formes parte de su grupo.

- Entonces….¿por qué no me ha invitado a ir con él?

Chris entendió por fin qué era lo que a Peter le dolía. Él no quería meterse en aquellas "cosas de hermanos", aunque sí creía que hubiera sido un buen detalle por parte de Nick el invitarle. No dijo nada, y le puso otra vez el termómetro, de esos que dicen la temperatura sólo con un rápido contacto.

- Eso ya da igual, porque tú no puedes ir a ningún lado. Tienes 38,5. Anda, arrópate bien e intenta dormir un poquito.

Peter se aovilló hasta ocupar muy poco espacio, de forma similar a como lo hacía Leo. Puso además la misma voz que él para decir:

- Papi, haz aparecer algo.

"¿Papi?" Le hizo gracia, pero no dijo nada. También le hizo gracia la petición, muy similar a lo que había dicho Nick el otro día.

- ¿Es que tengo pinta de atracción de circo? ¬¬

- Un poco – respondió Peter, y Chris levantó una ceja. Le habría hecho cosquillas, pero Peter necesitaba descansar, y aquello sólo acabaría con toda posibilidad de que lograra dormirse. Resignado a ser el bufón de la corte, estiró la mano y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

- Galleta

Una de las galletas que había hecho aquella mañana orbitó desde el horno hasta su mano.

- ¿Te duele la tripa? – le preguntó a Peter, y él negó con la cabeza – Anda, toma.

Le dio la galleta y observó que Peter se la comía a mordisquitos, casi royéndola. "Un pajarito, un lémur y un ratón" pensó divertido, acordándose de las diversas manías de todos sus hijos.

Cuando Peter se quedó dormido, salió de su habitación y casi se chocó con Nick, que pasaba en ese momento por el pasillo.

- Ey – le dijo - ¿A qué hora has quedado?

- A las seis.

- Llévate el móvil ¿vale?

- ¿Para qué? ¿para que me controles? – dijo Nick bruscamente.

- No, por si pasa algo. Baja esos humos Nick, que no te he hecho nada.

- Me has condenado al aburrimiento eterno.

- No, te he castigado porque te pasaste tres pueblos, y aun así te dejo salir, así que podrías estar un poco más agradecido.

Al castigarle no incluyó el tema de las salidas, porque ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Por eso cuando el día anterior Nick le dijo que le habían llamado para salir no puso objeciones, y porque iba a ser además la primera vez que Nick quedaba con algún amigo.

- Gracias – dijo el chico, en un tono que más bien venía a decir "Te odio".

Chris suspiró

- Pásalo bien, hijo.

A ver si saliendo un rato se divertía y volvía más relajado, porque como fuera así las dos semanas de castigo a Chris iba a darle algo. Nick siguió andando, pero se giró un segundo antes de irse:

- Papá, yo…

- ¿Sí? – animó Chris, al ver que no continuaba.

- No, nada.

- Quieres dinero ¿no?

- S-sí – admitió Nick. No sabía si estaba bien que lo pidiera en circunstancias normales, pero sobretodo, se daba cuenta de lo improcedente que era pedírselo después de haber sido tan arisco. Supuso que le diría que no, y no podría culparle. Se ruborizó, y deseó que se lo tragara la tierra, pero Chris se limitó a sacar la cartera. Cogió un billete y se lo dio.

- Siempre que quieras. Si tengo dinero, te lo daré.

- Gra-gracias – dijo Nick, esta vez siendo totalmente sincero.

Se giró para irse otra vez, pero esta vez fue Chris quien lo llamó.

- Nick, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Nick se lo pensó demasiado para el gusto de Chris, pero al final asintió.

- ¿Por qué no has incluido a tu hermano en los planes?

Nick se le quedó mirando. No había sonado a reproche, sino a una pregunta normal, así que intentó responder de buenas maneras.

- Está malo ¿no?

- Sí, pero antes de estarlo tampoco iba a ir contigo. Y, por cierto, ni siquiera le has ido a ver.

Aquello sí sonó un poco como un reproche, y Nick se dio cuenta de que en esa última parte Chris tenía razón. Se sintió culpable. No lo había hecho con mala intención, al igual que lo de excluirle.

- A mí me daba igual que viniera – explicó – Pero Paul y el resto dijeron que con quien querían quedar era conmigo.

Chris pensó que eso era extraño. A veces en las quedadas alguien lleva un amigo y no pasa nada. Él no hubiera aceptado aquellos términos, pero no dijo nada. Nick era libre, y podía decidir por sí mismo.

- Me alegra que hayas hecho amigos tan pronto – dijo solamente, y Nick le sonrió, quizá por primera vez en aquél día.

Nick se fue a arreglarse y se dispuso a salir. Peter estaba dormido, así que no se despidió de él, pero sí fue a decirle adiós a Christopher, que estaba sentado leyéndole un libro a Leo. El pequeño sabía leer, claro, pero le gustaba leer con Chris porque él ponía voces.

- Me voy, papá – dijo Nick.

- Que te diviertas. Vuelve antes de las diez.

"Tres, dos, uno…" pensó Chris, esperando una explosión. Pero tal cosa no se produjo y Nick se limitó a decir:

- ¡Vale! ¡Hasta luego!

Y se fue. "Caray, qué razonable". Había dado por sentado que le discutiría la hora. Luego recordó que en el orfanato todos los que tenían edad suficiente para que les dejaran salir tenían que estar de vuelta cuando anochecía. Las diez debía de parecerle a Nick una hora más que buena.

Volvió a centrarse en el libro, pero Leo le preguntó:

- ¿Y yo cuándo podré salir sólo?

- Dentro de unos años, Leo. Cuando…

- Sí, sí, cuando sea mayor. – dijo el niño, aburrido de la frasecita.

- Exacto – Chris le revolvió el pelo – No quieras crecer tan rápido.

- No quiero crecer – le dijo Leo, y aquello le extrañó, primero porque lo había dicho en serio, y segundo porque Chris pensaba que Leo odiaba que por ser pequeño le dijeran que no podía hacer algunas cosas.

- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó.

- Porque no quiero olvidarme de mamá.

El corazón de Chris se hizo muy pequeñito.

- Crecer no va a hacer que la olvides.

- Si lo hará. Me he olvidado de cómo era, de cómo olía y cómo hablaba. Ya no recuerdo la canción que me cantaba por la noche. Además, la gente mayor olvida con más facilidad.

Chris, con la garganta seca, le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque tú ya no te acuerdas de ella y vas a tener una nueva novia.

Chris respiró hondo. Sentía que se ahogaba, pero sabía que era sólo una impresión emocional y no algo físico.

- Leo, me acuerdo de ella todos los días. La veo en ti, en tus ojos, y en tu sonrisa. Y lamento que no haya podido conocer a Peter y a Nick. Yo también…Yo también olvido algunas cosas, porque ya no está aquí con nosotros, pero a ella no voy a olvidarla nunca. No sé… no sé si Amy va a ser mi novia, pero ella no va a hacer que olvide a mamá.

- ¿Y cómo es eso posible? No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede uno querer a alguien, y luego querer a otro? ¿cómo pueden Peter y Nick haber tenido tantos papás?¿Cómo puedes tú tener otra novia? ¿No se supone que esas cosas son para siempre? ¿Es que tú no me quieres para siempre sino sólo para un ratito?

"Au, au, y mil veces au" pensó Chris. Le habría dolido menos si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón. Una vez un demonio lo hizo, así que sabía de lo que hablaba. Leo le miraba exigiendo una explicación. Chris supo que se había estado callando esas preguntas desde hacía un tiempo.

- Yo te quiero para siempre Leo, y para mucho después. Y… no he dejado de querer a mamá. No se puede querer a dos personas a la vez, pero cuando alguien….ya no está…. Puedes quererle y ser capaz….de querer a otras personas. Lo de Peter y Nick es diferente. Ellos no conocieron a su padre biológico, al que les dio su sangre. – explicó Chris. El niño no sabía mucho de sexo, pero sí sabía lo básico de la reproducción humana porque se lo había explicado él, y lo había dado hacía poco en el colegio – Así que tenían que buscarles otro papá. Pero no han tenido muchos padres. Me tienen a mí, que estaré siempre a su lado, igual que al tuyo. Ellos tuvieron un papá y ahora me tienen a mí – repitió, casi más para sí que para Leo – No se puede tener dos papás a la vez.

Leo se quedó callado. Chris esperó a que lo entendiera, sabiendo que su hijo estaba pensando en todo lo que había dicho.

- Un compañero de clase tiene dos papás – dijo el niño.

- Eeeem. Sí, bueno. A veces en vez de papá y mamá, hay papá y papá, o mamá y mamá….- Chris se las vio y se las deseó para buscar la forma de explicarle aquello.

- Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo. Los padres de Will son gays, por eso son dos. No soy tonto.

Chris sonrió. No, claro que no lo era.

- Entonces…¿entiendes que aun quiero a mamá….aunque pueda llegar a querer a Amy?

- Lo entiendo. Pero yo no voy a poder llamar mamá a tu novia– le dijo – Mamá sólo tengo una.

- No tienes que hacerlo, campeón. Y no es mi novia.

- Aún – apuntó el niño – Pero Peter dice que vas a salir con ella.

- Peter dice muchas cosas ¬¬

- ¿Sigue durmiendo? – preguntó el niño.

- Eso creo. Voy a ir a verle ¿vale? Enseguida vuelvo.

Chris fue al cuarto de su hijo, y le encontró sentado sobre la cama y no tumbado como le había dejado.

- ¿Qué haces levantado?

- Es por si vomito – explicó - Para que me dé tiempo a llegar al baño.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? – preguntó Chris, pensando que no tendría que haberle dado la galleta.

- No, pero estoy un poco mareado.

Treinta y ocho y medio era una fiebre considerable. Se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en la frente. Seguía caliente. En ese momento Peter estornudó, y Chris le pasó un pañuelo.

- ¿Toses? – le preguntó. Con lo del asma, era importante que no se le pasara a los pulmones.

- No mucho – dijo, y de pronto sonrió.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – preguntó Chris, contento de verle más animado.

- Que hasta los microbios te hacen caso. Dijiste: aquí os ponéis malos por turnos, y se ha cumplido. No me puse malo cuando lo estaba Leo, así que me toca ahora. Luego le tocará a Nick.

Chris sonrió.

- Pues Nick y tú podríais aprender de los microbios y hacerme caso también.

- Yo te hago caso – protestó Peter.

- Bastante – tuvo que reconocer Chris, pero no dijo nada más porque a Peter le dio un pequeño ataque de tos. – Me siento impotente cuando no puedo curar esta clase de cosas – digo Chris, con rabia.

- ¿Por qué crees que es? – preguntó Peter, tratando de recordar todo lo que le habían dicho sobre la magia - ¿Por qué crees que puedes curar heridas pero no enfermedades?

- Nunca lo había pensado. Supongo que es porque algunas enfermedades, como los catarros, por molestos que sean, son necesarios para fortalecer el sistema inmunológico. Pero supongo que tiene que ver también con un aspecto utilitario: ningún luz blanca se negaría a curar un cáncer de poder hacerlo, y eso podría hacer que pusieran el secreto en peligro, curando a todos los enfermos que se cruzaran en su camino. La función del luz blanca es, en principio, cuidar de sus protegidos, no de toda la humanidad. Además, aunque suene cruel, la Naturaleza tiene su propia forma de arreglar el mundo. Si la gente no muriera, algunos por desgracia de forma temprana, el mundo tendría demasiada población. Se perdería el equilibrio, es por eso que entre las especies animales unos son depredadores de otros. Nosotros no podemos interferir en la Naturaleza, o sería el caos. Seríamos como dioses, y nadie debe tener tanto poder: un luz blanca se puede corromper. Sería peligroso. Una herida provocada por un accidente o un ataque es diferente: el hombre es la causa, el luz blanca es la solución. Las enfermedades están fuera de alcance, aunque si podemos mitigar el dolor. Al menos, mi padre puede hacerlo.

- Tiene…sentido. Aunque sería bueno que fueras como un antibiótico.

Chris sonrió.

- Chris "Aspirina" Haliwell.

- Un buen segundo nombre – corroboró Peter.

- Ya tengo uno. Perry. Christopher Perry Haliwell.

Peter no lo sabía. Había tantas cosas que aun no sabía de Chris… pero tenía toda la vida para conocerle.

- Yo también, aunque creo que ya lo sabes.

- Sí, el tuyo es Adam, y el de Nick, Ariel. Ariel. ¿En serio? ¿A quién se le ocurriría? – preguntó, sin poder ocultar lo absurdo que le parecía.

- A mi madre – respondió Peter – Se llamaba así.

- Yo…Peter, lo siento. No pretendía ser insensible.

- No importa. Es un nombre ridículo para un chico. – dijo Peter, y se quedó pensativo. – Adam. ¿Se llamaría así mi padre? – se preguntó en voz alta, y de pronto su expresión se volcó en la furia. - ¿Tanto le hubiera costado dejar una nota? "Hola hijos, os abandono por la droga. Tenéis un padre en algún lado, pero me he acostado con tantos hombres que ni sé quién es. Ah, y tenéis un apellido. Quizá os agrade saberlo."

Chris se quedó helado al oírle hablar así.

- Nick cree que vuestra madre….Ariel…. hubiera vuelto a por vosotros sino…

- …hubiera muerto. Lo sé. Pero yo no opino igual. Si la hubiéramos importado nos habría sobrepuesto a su adicción. Tal vez no dábamos la talla como hijos. Yo me he culpado en muchas ocasiones. Pero, por el motivo que sea, el hecho es que le importábamos una mierda.

¿Cómo había podido pensar alguna vez que Peter no estaba lleno de rencor? Ya se había dado cuenta cuando le habló de Derek, pero en ese momento quedaba confirmado que Peter guardaba mucho rencor dentro de él. No sabía que decir, ni estaba seguro de si debía decir algo.

- Hubiera sido bueno…tener una madre y esas cosas. – prosiguió Peter – Nunca he considerado mi padre al señor Wright, pero al menos había un hombre que, en su función de director del orfanato, se preocupaba porque todos estuviéramos bien. – comentó pensativo. – Discúlpame. Es la fiebre, que me hace hablar demasiado.

- Está bien que te desahogues. No sabía que pensaras así de tu madre.

Chris no podía culparle. Él mismo maldecía a aquella mujer que se había dejado arrastrar por la droga en vez de por la maternidad, aunque era consciente de que gracias a eso él tenía entonces dos hijos más. Pero la reacción de Nick, la de pensar que iba a volver a por ellos, era en cierta forma más normal. Más propia de un hijo. De un niño.

- No es mi madre. Es la mujer que me alojó en su cuerpo nueve meses y luego me expulsó de él y de su vida.

- Le quitaron vuestra custodia…

- Eso es lo mismo que abandonarnos. Nos cambió por la droga. Pero mira el lado positivo: no tendrás que preocuparte porque Nick y yo nos droguemos. Esta clase de cosas hacen que ni siquiera te lo plantees.

Chris cayó en la cuenta de que había temas relacionados con la adolescencia que no había hablado con ellos. A veces parecía pensar que eran niños, pero, aunque ya lo sabía, las duras palabras de Peter le recordaron que en cierta forma hacía mucho que no lo eran. Aunque en otros aspectos sí…

- Es bueno saberlo. Creo que la lista de normas es muy corta. La hice pensando en dos niños; debería rehacerla pensando en uno, y dos hombres.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

- Hay un par de cosas que Nick ha hecho últimamente que no están en la lista – dijo Chris, pensando en las agresiones y en su intento de fuga. – Pensé que no era necesario, que sería tan tonto como poner que no metáis los dedos en el enchufe. Hay cosas que están mal, y uno necesita que estén escritas en un papel para saberlo. Pero tengo que replanteármelo.

- ¿Cómo lo de incluir "no a las drogas"?

- Sí. Y no al alcohol.

Peter puso una cara extraña.

- ¿Alguno de los dos bebe? Puedes decírmelo. No voy a enfadarme por algo que hayáis hecho antes de venir aquí.

- No tomamos alcohol, Chris, tranquilo.

- Es papá, Peter – le recordó pacientemente, pensando que a lo mejor tenía que añadir eso también. – Y, entonces, ¿por qué has puesto esa cara?

- Porque la gente de mi clase sí lo hace. Como si yo no fuera raro de por sí, el que yo no beba y eso hace que añadan "niño bueno" a la lista. No va a ayudarme a hacer amigos.

- Yo no creo que seas raro, Peter. Y si tienes que hacer algo malo para ser sus amigos, entonces no…

- No merecen la pena – interrumpió Peter, terminando por él – Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Tranquilo, que no voy a beber hasta los 21. Y tal vez tampoco entonces.

No le gustaba el olor de las bebidas alcohólicas.

- Me alegra oírlo. – dijo Chris – Y ahora me voy para que puedas descansar. Vamos, métete en la cama.

Peter obedeció, y dejó que le tapara. Se encontraba mejor; tal vez le hubiera bajado un poco la fiebre.

- ¿Ves como soy un niño bueno? – bromeó, con algo de picardía e infantilizando la voz.

- A ver si eres tan obediente cuando te pida algo que no quieras hacer – replicó Chris, medio en broma también.

- Ya me lo pides.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?

Chris estaba seguro de que no le pedía gran cosa.

- Te aseguro que no me apetece nada acercarme a ti cuando estás aquí sentado y me dices "ven aquí" con ese tono que no augura nada bueno.

Chris supo que se estaba refiriendo a cuando le castigaba.

- Aunque pensándolo bien, eso no es una petición, es una orden – continuó Peter, metiendo las manos debajo de la almohada. Chris sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso.

- Tú sé siempre un "niño bueno" y así no me verás más ahí sentado – le dijo, en ese tono medio en broma medio en serio que estaban empleando. Le apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Papá! – le llamó, apenas hubo salido. Chris volvió a entrar – No me apagues la luz, por favor.

Chris recordó que una vez le dijo que le daba miedo dormir a oscuras, como efecto de los maltratos que había sufrido. Le dio al interruptor y se fue de nuevo.

Bajó al piso de abajo y se encontró a Leo viendo la tele, unos dibujos que Peter solía ver con él. Aunque fueran infantiles, Chris empezaba a pensar que a Peter también le gustaban.

- No has vuelto "en seguida". – le acusó el niño.

- Es que Peter estaba despierto. Así sabes cómo me siento yo cuando te llamo y no vienes.

- Así sabes cómo me siento yo cuando me llamas, y estoy haciendo otra cosa, como ver la tele.

- ¡Tendrás morro! – dijo Chris y se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas. Leo se rió y se movió como si tuviera hormigas subiéndole por el cuerpo. Cuando se acabaron las coquillas, tardó un rato en recuperar la respiración.

- ¿Ves los dibujos conmigo? – le preguntó, haciéndole un hueco en el sofá. Chris se sentó con él, y vio los dibujos. A él aquello le aburría soberanamente, pero se entretenía viendo lo contento que parecía su hijo. A Leo siempre le había gustado mucho la televisión, sobre todo las películas y las series de fantasía. También le gustaban esa clase de libros, y a Chris no le cupo duda de que su hijo tenía mucha imaginación.

Estaban viendo como el protagonista de los dibujos se metía en una especie de cueva cuando oyeron un ruido, que venía con casi toda seguridad del piso de arriba.

- Voy a ver qué ha sido eso – le dijo a Leo.

Subió, y se encontró con un Peter que parecía algo asustado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó a su hijo, buscando la fuente del sonido - ¿Y qué haces levantado? ¬¬

- El…el…-musitó Peter. Respiró hondo y levantó la mano. Tenía una piedra con algo escrito en ella. – El cristal.

Chris se fijó en que efectivamente el cristal de la ventana de Peter estaba roto. Tomó la piedra para ver lo que ponía:

"En la esquina en 20 minutos, Haliwell2. Paul"

Haliwell2 debía de ser Peter.

- ¿No podía usar el móvil como todo el mundo? – preguntó Chris, alucinando. – Paul es uno de los chicos con los que está Nick ¿no?

- Creo que sí. Está en todas las clases con Nick; conmigo sólo en algunas. Es un poco bruto.

- Sí, eso me ha parecido. ¿Qué clase de…? ¡Ha roto la ventana!

- Dice que quiere verme en veinte minutos. A lo mejor Nick les ha dicho que me inviten…

- Ni lo pienses, Peter. Estás malo, no vas a ir a ningún sitio, y menos con esos….esos….destrozaventanas. Más vale que Nick no tenga nada que ver en esto. ¿cómo ha podido dejar que tiren una piedra? Ale, tu vuelve a la cama. No, espera. Vete a mi cuarto o al de Nick, que yo voy a recoger los cristales.

Entró en el cuarto de Peter y vio que la cama, que estaba bajo la ventana, estaba llena de trocitos de cristal. Había sido toda una suerte que ninguno le hubiera dado a Peter, que no debía estar tumbado en ese momento, o tal vez estaba bien tapado y las mantas le habían protegido. Entendió por qué estaba tan asustado cuando subió.

- Cristales – dijo, pero no los orbitó a su mano, sino que hizo un montoncito en el suelo. Fue a por la escoba, los recogió y los tiró a la basura. Al día siguiente llamaría para que pusieran un cristal nuevo. Hasta entonces, bajó la persiana para que no entrara frío por el agujero.

- Peter, si quieres ya puedes venir – gritó, y fue a buscarle, pero no le vio en el cuarto de Nick. Fue al suyo, pero tampoco. Tuvo un presentimiento, y orbitó a la puerta de entrada. Le pilló justo saliendo de casa. Peter soltó un grito, asustado por verle aparecer allí, de repente.

- ¿Vas a algún sitio? – le preguntó.

- Yo….yo….

- Ni siquiera has cogido el abrigo. ¿Es que quieres empeorar? Vamos, entra en casa.

Peter obedeció.

- Papá ¿quién se ha ido? – gritó Leo, desde el baño, al oír la puerta cerrarse.

- Nadie, campeón – dijo en voz alta, para que le oyera. Cogió el mando y apagó la televisión, que se había quedado encendida. – Peter, sube a tu cuarto – le dijo. – y ponte el termómetro otra vez ¿quieres? A estas horas suele subir la fiebre.

Peter hizo lo que le mandaban, manso como un corderito. Chris subió enseguida, en cuanto hubo preparado un cola-cao caliente. Peter tenía el termómetro puesto. Chris lo miró, y vio que seguía teniendo 38,5, aunque tal vez había llegado a bajarle en algún momento.

Chris dejó el cola-cao en la mesa, y se sentó en la silla.

- Ven aquí – ordenó, y no pudo evitar recordar lo que Peter le había dicho aquella tarde, sobre el tono que ponía al decir aquello. No dejaba ninguna duda sobre lo que iba a hacer. Peter se acercó, despacito y triste, y Chris casi ni le tumbó, y le dio seis azotes.

- No te pego más porque estás enfermo – le dijo – Pero que sepas que te mereces una buena azotaina. Me has desobedecido deliberadamente y encima has puesto en peligro tu salud. Por no mencionar que te has ido sin avisar a nadie. Estás castigado sin televisión, sin libros, sin ordenador y sin salir, durante dos semanas. Y voy a quitarte las guitarras hasta entonces.

Nada más decirlo, Chris pensó que quizás se había pasado un poco, pero Peter no dijo nada y se limitó a tumbarse en la cama. Pensó que tal vez estaba enfadado y por eso decidió irse y dejarle sólo, pero Peter le llamó con voz triste.

- ¿Y mi abrazo?

Chris se acercó, y le medio abrazó agachándose para estar a la altura de la cama.

- No sé yo si dártelo – le dijo, a pesar de que ya le estaba abrazando. – Me molesta mucho que desobedezcáis a una orden directa, Peter, y te dije claramente que no podías ir. Me pareció además que el motivo era perfectamente lógico, si hasta estás tiritando ahora mismo.

- Lo siento – dijo el chico, y Chris notó que era sincero – Sólo me gustó que me avisarán y pensé que si no iba hoy no volverían a decírmelo en otra ocasión.

- Está bien. Sé por qué lo hiciste y sé que como adolescente es casi inevitable que quieras irte por ahí cuando te estás esperando. Pero creo que te has aprovechado, porque sabías que estando malo no te iba a castigar. Normalmente no te habrías atrevido a irte en mis narices.

- Yo… si creía que ibas a castigarme. Pero después. No contaba con que orbitaras y me detuvieras. Lo de usar tus poderes no es justo. Además, me asustaste.

- Lamento haberte asustado, pero los usaré siempre que sirvan para impedir que hagas una tontería. Creías que iba a castigarte y aun así te fuiste – dijo, y no pudo evitar sonar un poco rabioso al decirlo, y al añadir - ¿Es que te da igual que te de unos azotes?

Porque a él no le daba igual. Era un castigo que creía que los chicos se tomaban en serio y Peter casi había reconocido, hablando mal y pronto, que se la sudaba. Al menos, eso entendió Chris.

- No, claro que no me da igual – negó Peter, muy triste, al ver que Chris estaba enfadado de verdad – Siento haberte desobedecido. No lo volveré a hacer.

Peter derramó algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Para él no había sido más que un juego divertido. Le dio igual estar enfermo, no se encontraba tan mal y los amigos de Nick le estaban esperando. Pensó que no pasaba nada por salir un rato. Pero Chris estaba enfadado, y sólo entonces pensó que si hubiera llegado a salir sin que se lo impidiera, le habría dado un buen susto al desaparecer sin decir nada.

Chris se debatió entre seguir regañándole o hacer las paces. No dudaba que Peter sintiera haberlo hecho, pero le enfurecía que hubiera sido tan irresponsable, sobretodo estando enfermo.

- Claro que no volverás a hacerlo porque te aseguro que si lo haces me importará un rábano que estés malo – mintió descaradamente. Nunca le daría una azotaina mientras estuviera enfermo, pero si volvía a repetir aquello esperaría a que se curara para darle una lección.

Considerando que ya le había regañado lo suficiente, le limpió las pocas lágrimas que manchaban su rostro, y le dio un beso.

- Ala, duérmete, pero ahora de verdad. Nunca he visto un paciente que se deje cuidar menos que tú. Y tómate el cola-cao, está caliente.

Se levantó para irse.

- Las guitarras – le recordó Peter – La acústica está en el armario.

Que Peter se lo recordara le hizo comprobar que era honrado y que sabía asumir sus responsabilidades. Chris se arrepintió de haberle castigado tanto. Aquello había sido un "intento de travesura" y él le había dejado sin todo lo que le gustaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer el chico en aquellas dos semanas, estando encima de vacaciones? Aun así, no se echó atrás, porque no le había gustado aquello de que, aun pensando que iba a castigarle, decidiera desobedecerle como si el rebelarse mereciera la pena. Más el valía evitar que Peter comenzara a rebelarse como su hermano. Fue al armario y cogió la guitarra. Después cogió la otra, que estaba apoyada en la pared, y se fue.

Volvió al rato cuando le escuchó llorar. Se preguntó si era por lo que había pasado, pero no le pareció lógico. Peter no lloraba por tonterías y él tampoco había sido un ogro. ¿O sí? Repasó su conversación y pensó que a lo mejor había sido duro en sus palabras, pero es que tampoco iba a ser dulce mientras le regañaba….Sabía que Peter era muy sensible y decidió entrar para decirle que ya no estaba enfadado. Sin embargo, nada más entrar entendió que Peter no lloraba por eso. En el suelo del cuarto había un charquito de vómito.

- No he llegado al baño – le explicó, llorando. Caminó hacia Chris y le abrazó.

- Vale, no pasa nada. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Vas a devolver de nuevo?

- Creo que no – respondió Peter, y emitió un sollozo. – Odio vomitar.

Chris supo que no era el momento de recordarle que el otro día estuvo a punto de provocarse el vómito. Le abrazó y le consoló hasta que se calmó, aunque en realidad Peter tardó muy poco en dejar de llorar, consciente de que llorar por eso era algo infantil. Pero la sensación de las náuseas siempre le hacía llorar.

- Siento haber manchado el suelo – dijo, separándose del abrazo – Voy a recogerlo.

- No, tú te vas a mi cama. Ahora lo limpio yo. No te disculpes por esto, Peter, porque no ha sido culpa tuya. No has hecho nada malo. Vamos, ve. Yo voy en seguida ¿vale?

Peter asintió, pero no las tenía todas consigo.

- Lo siento – repitió, con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Por qué siempre pides disculpas por las cosas más absurdas, y luego la lías haciendo cosas que sabes objetivamente que están mal? Estás enfermo, Peter. No has podido evitarlo. Vamos, ve a mi cuarto.

Peter se fue, y él limpió aquello y fue a acompañarle. El chico se había metido en su cama y tenía un aspecto muy vulnerable. Chris se echó a su lado y le acarició el pelo. Tenía una televisión en su habitación, y le preguntó si quería ver algo.

- Estoy castigado.

- A partir de mañana. Hoy estás enfermo, y para ti sólo hay mimos. ¿Qué quieres ver?

- Nada. Me duele la cabeza. – respondió, y al mirarle Chris vio que tenía los ojos húmedos.

- ¿Vas a llorar? – le preguntó, algo descolocado.

- Intento no hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué quieres llorar?

- La última vez que vomité en casa de otra persona me provocaron el dolor más horrible de toda mi vida, estuve un día inconsciente, y casi me muero. Tú me has abrazado, has limpiado mi cuarto, y me has traído a tu habitación, donde tu único objetivo es hacer que me sienta mejor. Creo que lloro de felicidad.

Con el corazón en un puño, Chris le dio un abrazo, y así las lágrimas de Peter salieron, pero no sollozó. Chris recordaba perfectamente aquella historia, de cómo Peter había devuelto en la moqueta de Derek, y lo que éste le había hecho por eso. Su hijo aun llevaba las marcas de aquella brutal paliza.

- No es que no te tome en serio, papá – le dijo Peter al cabo del rato – Lamento si te he hecho pensar que me da igual que me castigues. Es que sé que nunca vas a hacerme verdadero daño.

Chris le abrazó con más fuerza, entendiendo que lo que había interpretado como pasotismo era confianza.

- Tienes la habilidad de tocarme siempre la fibra sensible. – le dijo Chris, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que no le iba a temblar la voz. De pronto pensó que el hecho de que Peter hiciera cosas como desobedecerle y ser irresponsable, quería decir que se sentía seguro. Eran cosas que hacían los chicos de su edad, cuando saben que sus padres van a estar ahí para sacarles de cualquier problema. Peter no había hecho nada que no hubiera hecho cualquier otro chico de 16 años, y aquello le hizo sentir bien, contento de que Peter se permitiera ser un niño de vez en cuando.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo? – le preguntó Peter

- Bueno cuando me haces darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero. Malo cuando tengo que regañarte, y sobreponerme a esos ojitos de cordero que me pones.

- Siento haberte desobedecido.

- Sí, sí, ya lo has dicho varias veces. Mejor no vuelvas a hacerlo, y así todos estaremos contentos.

- Hecho.

Peter se recostó, y apoyó la cabeza en Chris, que no estaba tumbado del todo. No tardó en quedarse dormido. Chris, adormilándose también, pensó que Peter sí que era un "niño bueno", incluso cuando le desobedecía. Había ternura e inocencia en Peter, y era dulce hasta cuando se portaba mal. Era como un niño que sólo buscaba el amor de su padre, y que tenía miedo de perderlo por portarse mal. A veces dudaba que el de los ocho años fuera Leo.

Estuvo un rato observando como Peter dormía, luchando contra su propio sueño mientras escuchaba la televisión de abajo, señal de que Leo estaría en el sofá. A eso de las diez menos cuarto escuchó abrirse la puerta. Sería Nick. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Peter. Bajó a recibir a su otro hijo.

- ¿Estoy en problemas? – preguntó Nick cuando le vio, antes de dejarle decir ni hola.

- ¿Te refieres al acto vandálico que se ha cargado la ventana de tu hermano?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Le dije a Paul que Peter podría venirse con nosotros otro día, y al principio no le gustó la idea. Pero habló con los demás y dijo que le pondría una prueba, y que si la superaba podría venir.

- ¿Y la prueba era hacerle salir de casa estando enfermo? – preguntó Chris con incredulidad. Una cosa era tener dieciséis años, y otra no tener cerebro. Aunque empezaba a pensar que ambos conceptos eran sinónimos.

- Sí. Para ver cuánto deseaba estar con ellos. Es una tontería, ya lo sé. Menos mal que Peter tiene cabeza y no ha venido.

- En realidad, no ha ido porque le he castigado. Pero eso es otro tema. ¿Cómo les has dejado hacer eso?

- No sabía que pensaba tirar una piedra. Creí que le mandaría un mensaje y a lo mejor…a lo mejor si se encontraba mejor le dejabas venir.

Chris se dio cuenta de que Nick no mentía. El chico no solía mentir, de todas formas, ni para librarse de un castigo. Cuando mentía lo hacía deliberada y torpemente, y como intento de provocación. Aquella vez había sido sincero.

- ¿Me vas a castigar? – le preguntó Nick.

- Sé que crees que debes hacer lo que sea para caerles bien, pero tendrías que haberles impedido hacerlo. Sé también que juntar a un grupo de adolescentes suele implicar que se acabe haciendo una tontería, y tal como yo lo veo ha sido un juego sin mucha gracia. Hubiera estado bien que volvieras a casa nada más ocurrió, pero al menos has vuelto a la hora que te dije. Entiendo que no te entusiasmaba mucho enfrentarte a un castigo y lo cierto es que, si hubieras vuelto en ese momento, quizás te hubiera dado una azotaina, porque estaba enfadado. Pero ahora ya no lo estoy, eso agradéceselo a la ternura de tu hermano, y entiendo que lo de la piedra no ha sido del todo culpa tuya. Será una semana más sin televisión – le dijo.

"Y atrévete a protestar" pensó, pero Nick no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir y a mirarle con inseguridad.

- ¿Y el viaje con el tío?

- No, Nick. No voy a dejarte sin ir a Disney Land por esta tontería. Pero me gustaría que empezaras a pensar antes de actuar. Te ahorrarías muchos problemas.

Nick se mordió el labio, y le abrazó. Chris, un tanto sorprendido, le devolvió el gesto.

- ¿A qué hermano tengo que agradecer que sea tan tierno? ¿Al enano?

- No, a Peter.

- Eso no vale. Tenemos los mismos ojos. ¿Por qué la mirada de cordero el sale mejor a él que a mí?

- En realidad, te sale mejor a ti. Lo que pasa es que a él le sale del corazón y tú eres un pequeño manipulador.

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Nick, medio ofendido – El manipulador es Peter, lo que pasa es que aun no ha sacado sus armas.

Chris no se lo discutió. Nick parecía de un humor bastante bueno, y eso era todo un alivio para lo que se habría podido encontrar.

- Anda, vete a la ducha y baja, que vamos a cenar.

- Mejor cenemos ahora, que tengo hambre.

- Nick, no seas guarro. Hay que ducharse todos los días.

- Y me ducho todos los días.

- Hoy no.

- Por un día no pasa nada.

- Vamos, anda, ve.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo digo yo.

- Vaya respuesta

- ¿Qué tal, porque puedo cambiar de opinión, y darte otro tipo de castigo? – le preguntó, pero no estaba realmente enfadado. Nick sólo estaba siendo cabezón, y la cabezonería se combate con más cabezonería.

- Esa respuesta me convence más.

Nick se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero se giró un segundo antes de irse.

- Esperaba que estuvieras más enfadado. Creí que ibas a gritarme hecho un basilisco. He sido un grano en el culo estos últimos dos días, y tienes que estar harto.

- Un poco sí. Espero que seas menos difícil las próximas semanas. Te castigo porque haces las cosas mal, no porque me divierta hacerlo.

- Lo sé. No me oirás quejarme, te lo prometo. Antes de ducharme, ¿puedo ir a ver a Peter? Le he comprado gominolas. Ah, por cierto, me ha sobrado dinero, toma.

- A ver, a ver, por partes, terremoto. En primer lugar, puedes quedarte el dinero. En segundo lugar, puedes ir a ver a Peter….pero está durmiendo. Y mejor guárdale las gominolas, porque ha vomitado.

- ¿Ha vomitado y tú le has pegado? – le preguntó en un tono de "eres una mala persona" que le recordó a cuando Peter hacía lo mismo en el caso contrario.

- He dicho que le he castigado, no que le haya pegado. Y, para otra vez, impide que tu amigo le tiente y le haga desobedecerme.

- Eres muy duro con él. Ha sido culpa mía.

- No, Nick. Suelo ser muy duro contigo. Cuando Peter la pifia también el castigo a él. Ahora, vamos. Sube y baja rápido, que se va a hacer tarde. No sé como Leo no se está cayendo de sueño y muriéndose de hambre.

- Le daré las gominolas a él – decidió – A Peter no le importará.

Nick subió las escaleras, y Chris pensó que tal vez y sólo tal vez se hubiera extinguido el comportamiento huraño de su hijo. Le observó subir, y le vio tropezar. Sin pensarlo, orbitó y le sujetó, aunque Nick tampoco iba a caerse.

- ¿Qué problema tienes tú con las escaleras? Es la segunda vez en menos de una semana.

- Soy torpe – dijo Nick, ruborizándose. Peter entonces asoció el repentino buen humor de su hijo en contraste con su mal humor anterior con la torpeza y el comportamiento tímido que estaba teniendo.

- Tú has conocido a una chica – le dijo, con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón había pensado que los nuevos amigos de Nick eran sólo chicos, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no tenía por qué ser así. Buscaría la forma de preguntarle por sus amigos sin que pareciera un interrogatorio.

- No, qué va – negó Nick, pero se ruborizó más.

- ¡Has conocido a una chica! – confirmo Chris, y se rió. – Vaya Nick, un solo día y ya has ligado.

- No he ligado – dijo Nick, muriéndose de la vergüenza – En realidad no he dicho más que tonterías y balbuceos.

- ¿Es guapa? – tradujo Chris.

- Mucho.

- Bueno, bienvenido al mundo de las parejas, Nick. Ellas nos miran y nosotros nos volvemos tontos. Así es como funciona.

- Yo…nunca….nunca ha habido una chica.

- Lo sé, tu hermano me lo dijo.

- No sé…no sé lo que se hace.

Hasta entonces, no había visto a Nick tan vergonzoso. Se parecía a Peter más que nunca y aquello le hizo sonreír.

- Bueno, yo tengo algo de experiencia. Aunque el Casanova ha sido de siempre tu tío Wyatt. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

- ¡No! Quiero decir…uno no habla con su padre sobre chicas…¿no? – preguntó Nick, sin estar muy seguro.

- No lo sé. Supongo que todo depende. Tú puedes hacerlo si quieres.

- Me da vergüenza – admitió el muchacho.

- Bueno, pues no hables entonces – dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Pero se supone que tú me tienes que ayudar! – exclamó Nick y Chris se rió.

- ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo o no quieres hablar conmigo?

- No lo sé. Mejor me voy a la ducha.

Nick se fue, y Chris aun no había borrado la sonrisa de su cara cuando su hijo asomó la cabeza.

- Como se lo digas a Peter te mato.

- Mis labios están sellados

Chris se pasó los dedos por los labios, como si echara una cremallera.


	21. Chapter 21: Empatía

Efectivamente, dos semanas sin poder hacer…nada, eran un auténtico peñazo. Pero Peter no se quejó ni una sola vez. Nick tampoco podía hacer gran cosa, pero al menos podía salir y leer, aunque esto último no estaba entre sus mayores pasiones. Y seguía pudiendo cocinar, cosa en la que empleaba gran parte de su tiempo libre. Peter por no poder no podía ni tocar la guitarra, y Chris sabía que eso era lo que peor llevaba.

A los dos días Peter ya estaba curado. A veces tosía un poco, pero por lo demás se encontraba perfectamente. Repartía su tiempo entre dormir, estar con Leo y escribir, escribir y escribir, aunque no le enseñaba a nadie lo que escribía. Enfocaba su aburrida existencia en el viaje a Disney Land, con su hermano y su tío, aunque aún quedaba un mes para el viaje, ya que se irían del 2 al 5 de Enero. Habían elegido esa fecha porque Chris se había negado a pasar el primer cumpleaños de sus hijos en casa sin ellos, y tampoco quería que estuvieran fuera en ninguna de las fiestas de Navidad. Llegó a pensar en decirle a Wyatt que quería irse con ellos, pero en realidad, no era posible. Primero, aquél era el regalo de Wyatt por las buenas notas de Nick y el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Segundo, él tenía que cuidar de Leo. Tercero, tenía que encargarse del P3. Además, le daba la sensación de que a los chicos les hacía cierta ilusión pasar "unos días sin padre". Veían a Wyatt como una fuente de diversión, aunque Chris confiaba en que podía cuidar de ellos y por eso no se opuso. Que disfrutara de sus sobrinos.

Pero para eso, aun quedaba un mes. Antes de eso estaban las celebraciones familiares, el lidiar con sus dos condenados…y Amy. Desde el día de la bufanda, Chris tuvo claro que quería volver a verla porque, fuera atracción o no lo que sentía, esa mujer le había caído bien. Decidió hablar con Nick antes de llamarla, con el fin de evitar males mayores. Subió a su habitación y le encontró estirado sobre la cama, escuchando música. El cuarto estaba muy desordenado, y Chris se debatió entre si debía ocuparse de eso o hablar de lo que había ido a decirle. Estableció un orden de prioridades.

- Nick ¿puedo hablar contigo?

El chico se quitó los cascos, y le miró con desconfianza.

- No he hecho nada.

- Que te pongas a la defensiva antes de decirte nada me hace pensar que debería insistir, porque a lo mejor sí que has hecho algo, pero no venía a regañarte.

- Ah, entonces vale. -Nick se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama y le hizo un hueco. – Tú dirás.

Chris decidió no andarse con rodeos.

- Voy a llamar a Amy. Y voy a quedar con ella.

Observó a ver cómo reaccionaba Nick ante la noticia. Parecía calmado.

- Que te diviertas – respondió. No usó un tono amigable, pero tampoco demasiado brusco.

- ¿Puedo confiar en que no empieces a gritar y a romperlo todo?

- No me gusta la idea, pero tú eso ya lo sabes. Si me dejo llevar por mi enfado sólo servirá para que me des una paliza. Así que no, no voy a romper nada.

La forma de hablar de Nick le hacía sentir un miserable.

- Es cierto que si vuelves a hacer lo de la otra vez te castigaré – recalcó las últimas palabras, indicando que era eso lo que haría, aunque no le había gustado lo de "dar una paliza". - pero puedes expresar tu opinión si lo haces de forma civilizada. Para eso he venido.

- Pues de forma civilizada te digo que es una mierda. Y muy desconsiderado por tu parte salir a divertirte cuando nos tienes aquí aburridos.

- En primer lugar, eso podría decirlo Peter, pero tú puedes salir de casa si me dices a dónde vas. Y en segundo lugar, vosotros estáis castigados. ¿Tenemos que aburrirnos todos porque vosotros no sepáis comportaros?

- ¿Yo puedo salir? – preguntó Nick, repentinamente más animado.

- Claro. Lo que no puedes es ver la TV ni estar con el ordenador.

Chris se dio cuenta de que Nick tenía muy mala memoria. O eso, o que le castigaba con tanta frecuencia que ya no llevaba la cuenta. Con cierta pena pensó que desde que estaban en casa, Nick casi siempre estaba castigado.

- Pero ¿podría salir hoy? – insistió Nick.

- Sí. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- A ver al tío Wyatt. Me dijiste que él era bueno con las mujeres.

Chris entendió, y se hizo el ofendido.

- O sea, que no quieres mis consejos pero sí los de mi hermano.

- Es que tú eres mi padre.

Chris rió.

- Está bien. Luego te dejaré en casa de Wyatt. Y Nick, eso en realidad no es salir. Pensé que te referías a quedar con tus amigos. Si lo que tu tío te dice te resulta útil – dijo para picarle un poco – luego puedes quedar con esa amiga tuya, si quieres.

- Papá, no todos lo tenemos tan fácil como tú. Tú llamas a Amy y ya tienes una cita, pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- En primer lugar, porque se me olvidó pedirle el número de teléfono.

Chris se rió de nuevo y le revolvió el pelo. Se despidió de él y fue a llamar a Amy. Quedaron en verse aquella noche, y Chris descubrió que realmente le hacía mucha ilusión. Debía notársele, porque se encontró con Peter, que llevaba a Leo subido sobre los hombros, y le dijo:

- ¿Por qué estás tan contento?

- Esta noche salgo con Amy – dijo, como toda explicación.

- Oh. Vaya, Romeo vuelve a la carga. Prepárate, Leo. Esto puede ponerse muy divertido. ¿Crees que hoy se echará gomina?

- A mí me gustas más con el pelo "normal" - dijo Leo, mirándole desde arriba por una vez porque el estar sobre Peter le hacía quedar más alto.

Chris no dijo nada, aunque tomó mentalmente nota de no dejar que esos dos estuvieran con él mientras se arreglaba. Le pondrían nervioso.

- Oye, peque, te voy a bajar ¿vale? Pesas un poco. – dijo Peter.

Leo se bajó, pero no perdió la oportunidad de meterse con él.

- Pues el tío Wyatt puede llevarme durante horas.

- Porque el tío Wyatt es más fuerte que yo. – reconoció Peter, sin ningún problema.

- Y papá también me lleva durante mucho tiempo.

- Papá también es más fuerte que yo.

- Y Nick…

- Todo el mundo es más fuerte que yo – cortó Peter, pero se rió. – Tú defiéndeme ¿no? – le dijo a Chris, con una sonrisa. Chris se alegró de verle tan contento.

- Peter es fuerte, Leo. Lo que pasa es que cada vez estás más grande, y ya pesas mucho.

- Pues que Peter se haga grande también. Que coma más verdura.

Peter soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Pero si es lo único que como! Lo de que comer verdura te hace grande es un bulo así de grande – dijo Peter, enfatizando con las manos. Como vio la mirada que le echó Chris, añadió – Pero aun así tienes que comerla. Si no puedes ponerte malo.

- De todas formas, sí es verdad que tú eres fuerte – le dijo Leo. – Antes he visto lo que tienes en la espalda. Yo me hago eso y me muero, si lloro por una heridita así de pequeña.

Chris se alarmó, porque Leo sin darse cuenta había tocado un tema delicado. Pero Peter no pareció afectado. Al contrario, siguió con aquella sonrisa.

- Pues si yo soy fuerte pero no puedo contigo es que alguien come demasiado.

- ¿Me estás llamando gordo? – preguntó el niño, pero sabía que estaban de broma.

- Gordo no, pero goloso sí. Pretendías zamparte una chocolatina entera tú solito.

- Claro, y tú te has comido la mitad por hacerme un favor, no porque te encantara.

- ¿Eso es sarcasmo? – preguntó Peter – Muy bien, peque, vas aprendiendo. Ahora ten cuidado de con quien lo usas, porque a Chris no le gusta demasiado. Es que no tiene sentido del humor.

- ¡Sí que tengo sentido del humor! – se defendió, y no pudo hacer menos que sonreír. Peter y Leo habían construido un vínculo muy especial en muy poco tiempo.

- Me voy a ver la tele – dijo Leo - ¿Vienes? – le preguntó a Peter.

- Porque me lo preguntes todos los días no va a cambiar la respuesta, peque. Dos semanas. Me queda una semana y media.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando el castigas a él también me castigas a mí. – le dijo a Chris, y se fue al salón, a ver una peli infantil – juvenil que Chris sabía que a Peter también le gustaba. Sin embargo el chico no dijo nada, y tampoco le miró mal a raíz de lo que había dicho Leo. De hecho, Peter seguía sonriendo.

- Así que vas a ver a Amy. ¿Cuándo la voy a conocer?

- Eh…un día de estos, supongo. – respondió Chris. En realidad el otro día se hubieran conocido, de no ser por Nick y su rabieta.- Escucha Peter, tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Claro – accedió él, antes de saber lo que era. Eso agradaba y desagradaba a Chris a partes iguales: le gustaba esa actitud, pero con Peter nunca se podía saber si era por los motivos correctos. A veces el chico era demasiado servicial.

- Nick va a ir a casa de Wyatt, y necesito que tú te quedes con Leo.

- Papá, no es como si pudiera ir a ningún lado – le recordó con una sonrisa.

- Me refiero a haciéndote cargo de él. Vais a estar los dos solos, y no sé si yo voy a volver tarde….

- ¿Vas a dormir fuera? – le preguntó Peter.

- ¡No! – se apresuró a responder Chris. No era ni la tercera vez que se veían y Peter ya le estaba preguntando "eso".

- Bueno, aunque así sea, da igual. Sabes que no me cuesta nada estar con Leo. Así que vete tranquilo.

- Gracias. Y para la cena…

- No seré como Nick, pero tampoco soy un inútil. Puedo calentar algo en el microondas o hacer unos sándwiches.

- Genial. Gracias otra vez. Y Peter…

- Sí, lo sé. Tú no estás, pero sigo sin poder ver la TV, y sin poder usar el ordenador, y sin poder leer, y sin poder salir, y sin tocar la guitarra.

- No iba a decirte eso – refunfuñó Chris, aunque se alegró de que le evitara el tener que recordárselo – Iba a decirte que te quiero.

Peter sonrió.

- Y yo a ti.

A eso de las ocho de la tarde, Chris y Nick se fueron. Chris orbitó y dejó a Nick en casa de Wyatt. Estuvo allí un rato, y luego volvió a casa a por el coche, ya que con Amy tenía que seguir aparentando normalidad. En vez de ir directamente a por el coche, entró a ver a sus hijos un segundo. Vio la TV encendida, y se enfadó un poco.

- ¡Peter! – llamó. El chico apareció desde la habitación de al lado.

- Hola – dijo, un poco sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a por el coche. ¿Qué hace la TV encendida?

- La está viendo el peque. ¿Por qué?

El enfado de Chris se esfumó de golpe, en cuando entendió que Peter decía la verdad. Se sintió mal. Peter no había intentado saltarse el castigo ni una vez, y en cambio él no había dudado en acusarle mentalmente a la primera de cambio.

- Ya no la está viendo. Apágala ¿vale? – dijo, con más suavidad. – Nos vemos luego.

Mientras conducía, Chris pensó que en realidad no podía esperar que Peter cumpliera su castigo cuando él no estaba. Probablemente haría alguna de las cosas que no podía hacer, y quizá no debiera enfadarse. Al fin y al cabo, era él el que se iba y encima le dejaba de niñera.

Cuando recogió a Amy, esta llevaba un vestido celeste precioso, palabra de honor, y Chris no podía dejar de mirarla. Sería incapaz de recordar de qué hablaron mientras la llevaba en el coche al restaurante donde iban a cenar, porque todo lo que podía pensar era "pero qué guapa está". Hasta entonces la había visto vestir de manera informal. Aquella era la primera vez que ella se había arreglado y Chris sentía sinceramente que en cualquier momento se le quemaban los ojos.

- Vale, tengo que preguntarlo – dijo ella cuando Chris detuvo el coche - ¿Tengo algo raro? ¿Me he echado rímel por toda la cara o…? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- No – dijo Chris y soltó una risita nerviosa – Es que estás muy guapa.

- Vaya, gracias, ojos azules. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

- ¿Por qué me llamas así?- le preguntó

- Tienes unos ojos bonitos. – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Chris sonrió.

La noche marchó sobre ruedas hasta el momento del postre. Ahí, a Amy se le cayó una copa cuyo líquido se derramó por todo el pantalón de Chris.

- Lo siento – se disculpó ella. – Oh, Dios, que torpe soy. Lo siento.

Trató de secarle, algo violenta porque no se atrevía a pasarle la servilleta por el pantalón, así que acabó por darle la tela a él, para que se secara.

- No importa – le aseguró él.

- Soy un desastre.

- En absoluto – dijo él, y la miró a los ojos, oscuros y grandes. Entonces, en un segundo mágico y actuando totalmente por instinto, la besó. Fue sólo el roce de sus labios, pero Amy sintió ese algo especial cuando el corazón se te acelera. Para Chris no fue desagradable tampoco. Se apartó y la miró, preguntándose si no había sido muy atrevido, pero ella sonreía.

- No suelen besarme en la segunda cita. – dijo ella.

Lo de la bufanda no contaba como cita.

- ¿Habrá una tercera?

- Y una cuarta. Me gustas, Chris Haliwell – declaró Amy, y como era muy pálida se la notó el rubor.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos saliendo? – preguntó él, para estar seguro. Todo había sido demasiado precipitado, pero tal vez eso no fuera algo malo.

- Eso quiere decir que me gustas – replicó Amy, sonriendo. – Cuando empecemos a salir me lo tienes que pedir apropiadamente. Y que sepas que echo en falta mi ramo de rosas.

Cierto. Las rosas. Se le había olvidado.

Estuvieron juntos media hora más, y luego él la acompañó a casa. Como un tonto, volvió a la suya pensando ya en la próxima vez que la vería.

Cuando llegó a casa eran las doce. Esperaba ver a Leo durmiendo, y tal vez también a Peter. No sabía si Nick habría vuelto, o si se quedaría a dormir en casa de Wyatt. En cualquier caso, cuando llegó a su casa en ella no había nadie. Cuando comprobó las habitaciones de sus tres hijos, y vio que no estaba ninguno, se le paró el corazón. Cinco minutos después le llegó un mensaje al móvil, de Wyatt:

"NICK SE HA QUEDADO FRITO. ¿DUERME AQUÍ?"

Como un autómata, Chris le envió uno en respuesta:

"COMO QUIERAS."

Ni siquiera le dijo lo de Peter y Leo. Estaba aun demasiado conmocionado. Poco a poco, reaccionó. Nick estaba bien, con Wyatt. Por él no tenía que preocuparse. Leo. ¿Dónde estaba Leo? ¿Y Peter?

Se estaba preparando para salir a buscarles, sin saber bien por dónde empezar, cuando se abrió la puerta. Peter y Leo entraron a la vez, y Chris se debatió entre abofetearles o abrazarles. Su corazón decidió por él, y les abrazó.

- ¿Dónde estabais?

- Papá…- dijo Peter – Ya has vuelto.

- Sí, ya he vuelto. Y aquí no había nadie. Casi me da un infarto.

- Papi – dijo Leo.

- No me vengas con papi. ¿Dónde estabais? – insistió, la preocupación perdiendo terreno ante el enfado. Estaba harto de escapadas y de salidas sin avisar. Sólo obtuvo silencio.- ¿No me lo vais a decir? Peter, nada va a librarte de un castigo por fugarte sin avisar, salir cuando estás castigado y encima llevarte a mi hijo. ¿Quieres añadirle encima el hecho de ocultarme la verdad?

- Tu hijo – repitió Peter, y Chris se dio cuenta de que al utilizar esa expresión le había excluido. – Tu hijo está bien, no te preocupes – le dijo con algo de rencor.

- Tú también eres mi hijo. – declaró Chris, imponiéndose control sobre sus palabras, pese a su enfado – Y sí, está bien, y tú también, pero podía no haber sido así. ¿Dónde estabais? Es la tercera vez que lo pregunto. No va a haber una cuarta – advirtió, en tono peligroso.

- Estás muy enfadado – dijo Peter. – Mejor vamos a sentarnos en el sofá, y a calmarnos un poco.

- ¡No me digas que me calme! – chilló Chris, y Leo empezó a llorar.- ¿Para eso te dejo a cargo? ¿Para que vuelva y vea que los dos habéis desaparecido?

Peter se agachó, y se puso a la altura de Leo.

- Peque, ve a ponerte el pijama. Papá está algo enfadado y yo voy a hablar con él. Vamos, ve.

Leo se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, llorando un poco. Peter se irguió de nuevo, y se enfrentó a Chris. Parecía muy calmado, lo que contrastaba con la furia de Chris, que quería romper algo.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo – le dijo. – Y al gritar así has asustado a Leo.

Chris, con muchos esfuerzos y contagiado por la calma de Peter, se serenó un poco.

- Estoy harto de que os escapéis.

- No nos hemos escapado.

- ¿Y cómo le llamas a esto? – bramó Chris, sintiendo que volvía a alterarse. Que se lo negara a la cara de esa forma…

- Entiendo que estés enfadado. Tienes toda la razón del mundo, y todo lo que has dicho es verdad: he salido de casa estando castigado, Leo también, y cuando has vuelto no había nadie. Tienes dos opciones: dejarme hablar, y castigarme después, o castigarme antes y hablamos después. Pero si vamos a hablar, no me grites más, por favor, porque no soporto que me griten.

Chris respiró hondo, consciente de que con gritos no iba a conseguir nada. Peter estaba siendo muy razonable, tenía que conseguir serlo él también.

"Están bien" se dijo "Mis hijos están bien".

A base de repetir esto, logró calmarse. Cuando habló, lo hizo casi en un susurro que contrastaba mucho con sus gritos anteriores:

- ¿Dónde estabais?

Al final, sí lo había preguntado una cuarta vez.

- En el parque.

- ¿A estas horas?

- En realidad, hace media hora que intentamos volver a casa, pero yo me perdí. Me oriento fatal y aun no termino de conocer la zona. El sector del parque aun no termino de controlarlo, pero por suerte llevaba el móvil, y tiene GPS.

- ¿Y no podías haber avisado de que ibas al parque? Sabes que no puedes salir de todas formas, aunque si era para llevar a Leo podíamos haberlo hablado…

- Yo no le llevé al parque. Leo se escapó. Se enfadó conmigo y se fue.

- ¿Y no me avisaste?

- Sabía que estaría en el parque. Quería que yo le llevara. Le dije que no, y decidió irse sólo. Fui tras él, hablé con él, y le traje a casa. Eso es lo que ha pasado. Siento no haber cuidado mejor de él.

Chris asimiló cada una de estas palabras. Se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía que hacer es darle las gracias a Peter, no gritarle.

- No, yo siento haber sido tan burro – le dijo, y le abrazó. – Es que me he asustado mucho.

- Lo entiendo. Casi me muero cuando he visto que Leo no estaba.

- Pero…¿qué ha pasado?

- Creo que eso deberías hablarlo con el peque. Sin gritos. Le he advertido que seguramente nos ibas a castigar, pero le he prometido que no te enfadarías.

Chris suspiró.

- Vale. Dame cinco minutos.

Quería asegurarse de estar totalmente tranquilo para hablar con su hijo. Fue a la cocina y bebió a sorbitos un vaso de agua. Peter le acompañó, y como vio que apretaba el vaso como si quisiera estrangularlo, decidió distraerle.

- ¿Qué tal tu cena? Tienes los pantalones mojados, ¿ha ido mal?

- No, qué va. Esto ha sido un accidente. En realidad, ha ido estupendamente.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Qué habéis cenado vosotros?

- No hemos cenado. Entre una cosa y otra llevamos dos horas fuera. Estaba haciendo la cena precisamente cuando he visto que Leo no estaba.

- Voy a matarle.

- No, que va. Te morirías si le pasara algo.

- Si – reconoció Chris – Pero se ha ido sólo. Se ha…podría haberle pasado algo.

- Lo sé. Yo también me he preocupado.

Se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿A mí también vas a matarme? – le preguntó Peter cuando Chris dejó el vaso en la pila.

- Aun no sé toda la historia – respondió Chris, con precaución. De momento, no le parecía que Peter hubiera hecho nada malo, pero esperaría a hablar con Leo para estar seguro. Cuando se notó lo suficientemente tranquilo, Chris subió a hablar con Leo, y Peter le siguió. El niño se había puesto el pijama y había dejado de llorar, aunque se le veía asustado. Chris entró en su cuarto, y no tuvo que esforzarse por sonar tranquilo: quería demasiado a su niño como para tratarle mal.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Leo? – le preguntó, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

* * *

DOS HORAS Y MEDIA ANTES

- Leo, ¿has recogido los juguetes? – preguntó Peter.

- Hablas como papá. Tú no puedes hablarme así.

- Sólo pretendo ayudarte. Sabes que tienes que recoger los juguetes, sino papá se va a enfadar.

- Los recogeré cuando él me lo diga.

- No tiene que decírtelo, ya sabes que tienes que hacerlo, peque. Venga, que no tardas nada.

Peter se fue a preparar la cena, que iba a consistir en macarrones recalentados y un sándwich. Fue a preguntarle a Leo de qué quería el sándwich, y vio que los juguetes seguían sin recoger, y que se había ido a ver la tele.

- Te había dicho que recogieras.

- Pues no lo he hecho.

- ¿Qué haría papá si te pones a ver la tele sin recoger primero?

Leo se quedó callado.

- ¿Qué haría, Leo?

- Me daría unos azotes. No se lo digas, por fa.

- No soy un chivato. Pero tienes que recoger. Venga, apaga la tele y ve.

- ¡No!

- Leo…

- No voy a hacerlo y no puedes hacerme nada.

- Claro que no voy a hacerte nada, peque. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás tú haciendo esto. No te he pedido nada tan difícil. Recoge los juguetes, y luego puedes venir a ver la tele.

- Mejor veo la TV, y tú recoges mis juguetes.

- Soy tu hermano, no tu esclavo. Cada uno recoge lo que ensucie, lo pone muy clarito en la nevera.

- No me vengas ahora con las normas, que a ti papá también te calienta el culo.

- Claro que sí, cuando me porto mal. Justo como tú estás haciendo ahora. ¿Vas a obedecer, o vas a esperar a que venga papá y te lo repita él, probablemente mientras te da unos azotes?

- Lo haré…-respondió Leo, y se levantó del sofá.

- Ese es mi hermanito – dijo Peter, con una sonrisa. - ¿De qué quieres el sándwich?

- Me da igual. Pero de pescado no.

Peter rió.

- No se hacen sándwiches de pescado. Te lo haré de tortilla ¿vale? Como yo.

Leo asintió, y empezó a recoger los juguetes.

- ¿Nunca has comido carne? – le preguntó.

- Sí, antes sí.

- ¿Y por qué ya no?

- Es complicado de explicar, peque. No quiero…comer animales. Pero no quiero hablar contigo de esto: tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y aun eres pequeño. Cuando crezcas decidirás por ti mismo y si quieres entonces te cuento por qué me hice vegetariano yo. A papá no le gustará si te meto ideas sobre no comer carne.

Leo no dijo nada, pero no le gustaba que no le explicaran las cosas. Peter se fue a hacer los sándwiches, pero en un determinado momento fue al baño. Leo se metió en la cocina entonces, y quiso hacer un experimento. Sacó un poco de fiambre de la nevera, y lo metió en los sándwiches. Luego se fue, dispuesto a esperar a que Peter se lo comiera, a ver qué pasaba. Sin embargo, Peter fue a echar mayonesa sobre la tortilla, y al levantar el pan vio el chorizo, el lomo y otras cosas que Leo había metido.

- Leo, ¿por qué has hecho eso? – le preguntó enfadado, con el sándwich en la mano.

- Quería ver si te lo comías. Si notabas que tenía carne.

- Claro que lo hubiera notado. Leo, eso no se hace. No puedes obligar a alguien a comer carne. – le dijo Peter, tratando de no gritar. Aquello le había molestado mucho. - No…Oye, se lo voy a decir a papá.

- Dijiste que no eras un chivato.

- Sí, pero esto ha sido demasiado. Ha estado muy feo.

- No se lo digas….castígame tú.

- Leo, yo soy tu hermano. No te puedo castigar, y no voy a hacerlo.

- Nick lo hizo.

- Eso fue diferente. Te podías haber hecho daño y él se asustó mucho.

- Si se lo dices a papá me va a pegar.

- A lo mejor no. Él decidirá. Yo estoy enfadado porque me lo has hecho a mí. A lo mejor él piensa que no es tan grave.

- ¿Estás enfadado? – repitió el niño, triste.

- Dejémoslo en molesto. Leo, si querías carne en tu sándwich sólo tenías que haberlo pedido. Pero ponerle carne al mío no ha estado bien.

- Lo siento. – dijo Leo, con su mejor mirada de cachorrito.

- Anda, ve a lavarte las manos. Cenaremos en seguida.

Leo fue a lavarse las manos, pero cuando volvió Peter aun no había terminado. Estaba haciéndose un sándwich nuevo, y mirando el fiambre como si estuviera meditando. Leo le sacó de sus reflexiones.

- ¿Me llevas al parque?

- ¿Qué?

- Que si me llevas al parque.

- Leo, es la hora de cenar, y además yo no puedo salir. Estoy castigado.

- Pero papá no está. Llévame al parque.

- No, peque. No puedo, lo siento.

Leo estaba harto de que Peter dijera que no a todo. Probablemente su padre ya le iba a castigar por lo del sándwich y Peter estaba empeñado en ser un aburrido. No le gustaba que él le cuidara: prefería a su hermano cuando jugaba con él, y no cuando se ponía en plan mandón.

- ¡Llévame al parque! – gritó, y empezó a patalear, mientras gritaba una y otra vez que le llevara al parque.

- No, Leo, y no te pongas así. No voy a castigarte pero si haces una pataleta te ducharé con agua fría ¿entendido?

Al final, tuvo que cumplir su amenaza, o al menos en parte, porque Leo empezó a llorar y a ponerse rojo mientras gritaba. Le cogió en brazos y le llevó al baño, y le mojó la cara con una esponja y agua fría. El agua calmó al niño. Cuando dejó de llorar, Peter le secó con una toalla.

- Para que veas, esto no se lo diré a papá. Pero no puedes ponerte así porque no haga lo que tú quieras.

Leo no dijo nada, y Peter pensó que había comprendido, pero cuando volvió a la cocina Leo aprovechó para escaparse. Cuando Peter se dio cuenta, supo que habría ido al parque. Dio con él enseguida, pero el pequeño se empeñaba en huir de él. Intentó llevarle a casa por la fuerza, pero no podía. Al final, con mucha paciencia, y tras algo más de una hora, logró convencerle de que volviera, y en el camino de vuelta Peter se perdió, así que tardaron un poco más de lo previsto.

Eso es lo que había pasado, y eso es lo que Leo le contó a Chris, sin dejarse nada. Cuando acabó estaba llorando un poco, y miró a su padre con mucho miedo. Chris, cumpliendo lo prometido, no se enfadó, aunque no estaba contento por lo que Leo había hecho. En cuanto a Peter, había hecho más o menos lo que tenía que hacer. Diablos, a él no podía reprocharle nada. Respiró hondo varias veces, y por fin habló.

- Leo, quiero que te pongas en esa esquina, y que pienses en lo que has hecho hoy. Lo de escaparte, lo de desobedecer a Peter, lo de la rabieta, lo de los juguetes…y lo del sándwich. Yo voy a volver en unos minutos.

Leo obedeció. Chris salió del cuarto, y le dijo a Peter que hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué creías que a ti también iba a castigarte?

- Por haber salido de casa.

- Tenías que ir a por él.

- Por haberle hecho enfadar.

- Tenías razón. No puede hacer lo que se le antoje.

- Por haberle mojado.

- Le calmaste como Dios te dio a entender. ¿Lo has leído en algún sitio? Yo también hago eso, aunque hacía tiempo que no tenía una rabieta, ya es mayor para eso.

- Por haberme perdido.

- No tienes la culpa de orientarte tan mal, aunque si quieres un día nos recorremos la zona para que tengas bien localizado todo.

- Por no haberle cuidado bien

Y en ese punto, Peter lloró un poquito. Chris le abrazó.

- No has hecho nada malo. No ha sido culpa tuya. Lo has hecho muy bien.

- Pero le he perdido. Se ha ido de casa. Contigo no se va nunca.

- No, pero Nick y tú si os habéis ido alguna vez. Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento cuando lo hacéis.

Peter siguió abrazándole, sintiéndose culpable.

- Te estoy muy agradecido, Peter. Has cuidado de Leo como lo habría hecho yo mismo. Y además no has aprovechado que yo no estaba para incumplir tu castigo. No sólo has demostrado que eres responsable, sino también que eres honrado. Eso no se castiga, se recompensa. Mañana te devolveré tu guitarra.

Peter no dijo nada, pero rompió el abrazo al cabo del rato.

- Gracias.

- No, Peter. Gracias a ti. Hoy eres el único que ha estado a la altura. Has mantenido la calma en todo momento. Ahora, cena algo si quieres y ve a acostarte: tienes que estar cansado.

Peter fue a su cuarto y se preparó para dormir, pero no se durmió. Sabía que Chris iba a castigar a Leo, y él quería estar despierto. Le castigaba por su culpa, porque no había sabido cuidarle bien. Lo mínimo que le debía a Leo era el quedarse despierto y no permanecer ajeno a eso. Si el niño le aceptaba, luego iría a consolarle.

Chris fue al baño y cogió el cepillo. Cuando entró en el cuarto de Leo, el chico seguía donde le había dejado, en la esquina. Chris se sentó en la cama de Leo y cuando le habló, lo hizo con voz tranquila.

- Ven, Leo- le llamó y el niño se giró. Caminó hacia él y se quedó delante suyo, a la expectativa. – Sabes por qué voy a castigarte ¿verdad?

- Por muchas cosas.

- Sí, por muchas cosas – dijo Chris, y tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír – Pero por una por encima de todo: por haberte escapado. Te podía haber pasado algo muy malo. Ya has visto cómo me preocupé cuando se fue Nick, y él al menos, sabe defenderse, porque es mayor que tú. Cuando he venido y no estabais, estaba preocupado por Peter, pero por ti me estaba muriendo.

- Lo siento.

- Sé que lo sientes. Por eso no estoy enfadado, pero te voy a castigar, porque no quiero que nunca, nunca, hagas algo parecido.

Leo asintió, valientemente, y no hizo ningún movimiento cuando su padre le bajó el pantalón. Dejó que le pusiera sobre sus rodillas sin oponer resistencia, y se dejó bajar los calzoncillos. Chris empezó a pegarle con la mano.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si te está cuidando Peter, le tienes que obedecer. Si algo no te parece justo, luego me lo cuentas a mí, y si él se ha equivocado será él el que tenga que responder ante mí. Pero no puedes desobedecerle.

- No lo haré más, papá.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Nada de rabietas

Leo comenzó a llorar entonces, pero Chris prosiguió.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Ni de ponerle carne a tu hermano. Eso ha estado mal, Leo, y lo sabes.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Leo sollozó con fuerza, y Chris esperó un poco antes de coger el cepillo, dejándole descansar. Después, continuó y le dijo, para concluir:

- Y nunca vuelvas a escaparte.

CRACK Auuu CRACK Aiiii CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK Papi, eres malo

- Nunca ¿me oyes?

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Nunca, papá

Y entonces, Chris se detuvo. Dejó el cepillo y levantó a su hijo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Le frotó la espalda y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Yo me muero si te pasa algo – le dijo, sin dejar de abrazarle.

- No quería asustarte.

- Está bien. Ya está. Estás perdonado. No estoy enfadado, ya te lo dije.

Siguió haciéndole mimos y Leo dejó de llorar, aunque se frotaba el culito cada poco rato. Chris le apartó las manos y le miró. Lo tenía un poco rojo, pero no le había pegado fuerte. Le colocó el pantalón del pijama, que era blandito y le tumbó en la cama acariciándole el pelo.

- Intenta dormir, Leo, que es muy tarde. Mañana te levantaré tarde ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero no te vayas – le dijo el niño.

- No campeón. No voy a dejarte sólo. Pero voy a por un vaso de leche ¿vale? Que no has cenado nada.

Leo asintió, y se abrazó a la almohada. Mientras Chris bajaba a la cocina, a por la leche, Peter se coló en el cuarto de su hermano.

- Hola, peque – le dijo.

- Tenías razón: no se ha enfadado.

- Te dije que si le decías la verdad, te perdonaría. Papá es bueno.

- No, es malo. Me duele – se quejó. Peter se acercó, y le dio un abrazo. En vez de frotarle la espalda como hacía su padre, él le frotó las piernas.

- Si te portas mal te castiga, ya lo sabes, peque. Pero no es malo por eso.

Chris subió, y vio a Peter. Se quedó en la puerta, observando.

- ¿Y a ti te ha castigado? – le preguntó Leo.

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué tienes lágrimas?

- Porque te tendría que haber cuidado mejor.

- Me has cuidado bien. Has ido a por mí y me has traído a casa.. Y has dado la cara por mí. Gracias a ti papá no se ha enfadado.

Chris decidió entrar en ese momento, y Peter se levantó para irse.

- No te vayas si no quieres, Peter – le dijo. – A Leo le gusta tener público cuando duerme. ¿A que sí?

Leo asintió, y sonrió un poco. Se sentó sobre la cama para tomar la leche, y Peter pareció un poco sorprendido de que se sentara sin dificultades. Leo se durmió enseguida, era muy tarde para él. Peter le acarició mientras dormía.

- A la cama, Peter, que es tarde. ¿Te tengo que acostar a ti también?

- No me importaría que me acostaras – le dijo Peter – No me da vergüenza admitir que me gusta que me arropes y me des un beso.

La declaración sorprendió a Chris, que le acompañó a su cuarto y le arropó tal como le había dicho.

- El peque podía sentarse – dijo Peter, antes de que Chris se fuera.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy un animal? A veces tus deducciones me ofenden, Peter, de verdad.

- No…yo…Es sólo que sí que estabas enfadado. Esta vez sí, y no puedes decirme que no.

- Sí, y por eso hiciste bien en tranquilizarme antes. Otra cosa más que has hecho bien hoy. Aunque tú opines que lo has hecho todo mal.

- Yo sólo quería ayudarte. Que veas que puedes salir sin preocuparte por dejarnos solos.

- Peter, igual que te ha pasado a ti, podía haberme pasado a mí. Vosotros os escapáis también.

- No volveré hacerlo – le prometió. – Ni estando enfermo, ni estando sano, ni nada. Nunca saldré de casa sin que tú lo sepas.

- Me alegra oírlo.

Chris le dio un beso y salió de la habitación. Pensó que, más que todos los castigos que le había puesto, aquello valió más que todo para que Peter entendiera por qué no podían escaparse. No era sólo por el hecho de desobedecer. No era sólo porque podía pasarles algo. Era porque generaban una preocupación enorme, un dolor insoportable, que sólo conoce el que lo ha vivido. Ese momento en el que te preguntas "¿Dónde está mi hijo?" y nada tiene sentido hasta que lo encuentras.

Chris se fue a su cuarto, pero lo interceptó una luz de alguien que orbitaba.


	22. Chapter 22: Todos cometemos errores

Orbitar era una acción frecuente en aquella familia. Dicen que la confianza da asco, y lo cierto es que Wyatt y Chris se presentaban en la casa del otro sin avisar y sin llamar primero. Pero, de forma tácita y por cortesía, respetaban horarios básicos. Las 0.35 de la madrugada, habiendo niños en la casa, era una hora a la que no solían visitarse, salvo urgencias. Cuando Chris vio que Wyatt se personaba ante él, precedido por el resplandor azulado que caracterizaba la aparición de un luz blanca, se preocupó en seguida. Se alarmó mucho más al ver que llevaba a Nick con él. Y entró en algo así como histeria cuando vio que Nick sangraba por la nariz y el labio. Antes de poder hacer, decir, o pensar nada, Nick se soltó del agarre con el que Wyatt le tenía sujeto y corrió hacia él. Instintivamente, Chris le abrazó. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y se separó de él un momento, para examinar los daños. Tenía el labio partido, aunque lo de la nariz sólo parecía un golpe. Pasó la mano por su rostro, y le curó, mágicamente. Le hubiera dicho algo, pero Nick lloraba mucho, así que se limitó a acariciarle y consolarle físicamente. Cuando, gracias a su poder, le dejó de doler, pareció calmarse.

- ¿Por qué no le has curado? – fue lo primero que le preguntó a Wyatt, en un tono de reproche algo venenoso.

- Porque no deja que me acerque a él ni a cinco metros. – replicó Wyatt. Chris no recordaba haber visto a su hermano tan serio en mucho tiempo…Parecía rabioso, pero también culpable. Ponía una mirada muy parecida a cuando eran críos y metía la pata.

Comprobó que, efectivamente, Nick se abrazaba a él como pidiéndole protección, y le empujaba para estar lo más lejos posible de Wyatt. Ver a su hijo sentir tanto miedo le partió el alma, y se habría lanzado al cuello de Wyatt de no ser éste su hermano. Tenía que haber una explicación.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era calmar a Nick. Le llevó a su cuarto e intentó que se sentara, pero el chico protestó y quiso seguir de pie.

- Le he pegado – explicó Wyatt con la voz agravada por una emoción que Chris no supo identificar – Es por eso que no quiere acercarse a mí.

Chris, sin decir nada, sacó el pijama de Nick y comenzó a desvestirle, ya que el chico se limitaba a abrazarle, sin moverse. Le puso el pijama, y pudo ver que efectivamente se había llevado unos azotes. No dudaba que le doliera, pero no parecía nada grave, sino un castigo como los que solía darle él, aunque uno de los grandes. La cuestión era, ¿por qué le había castigado Wyatt? ¿Y por qué Nick había llegado lleno de sangre?

- Si le has roto el labio a mi hijo, yo te romperé a ti las manos – dijo Chris, como olvidándose de que estaba hablando con su hermano. La sangre seca aun manchaba la cara de Nick, aunque toda herida estaba curada.

- Voy a intentar no ofenderme, porque entiendo que estás muy preocupado, y que te has llevado un buen susto. Pero ni pienses por un segundo que podría hacerle daño a mi sobrino. Me he preocupado cuando le he visto sangrando.

Chris suspiró, y se mordió el labio. Nick lloraba en silencio, y al notarle más calmado fue a él a quien dirigió la pregunta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo?

Pese a todo, fue Wyatt quien le respondió.

* * *

UN RATO ANTES, EN CASA DE WYATT

- No sé si llevarle al cuarto de invitados o dejarle dormir en el sofá – le dijo Wyatt a su esposa. Los dos estaban de pie mirando como Nick dormía.

- El sofá no es sitio para dormir – dijo Linda. Había disfrutado de aquella tarde con su sobrino y le miraba con una expresión parecida a la que ponía al ver dormir a sus hijos.

- Pero no quiero despertarle.

No hizo falta tener que decidir, porque Nick se movió en sueños y se despertó sólo.

- ¡Oh! ¿Me dormí?

- Sí, pero tranquilo. Le he dicho a Chris que duermes aquí.

- Gracias.

- Por nada. Ven: vamos a la cama. Estarás más cómodo que en el sofá.

Wyatt le acompañó al cuarto de invitados, y sacó unas mantas, por si tenía frío. Nick le contemplaba, sentado en la cama y reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Tío.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro.

- No le digas a papá que he visto la televisión. Se supone que estoy castigado.

- ¿Y no me lo dices?

Nick agachó la mirada. Había estado debatiéndose entre decirlo o callarlo, pero ahora se sentía un poco culpable, y por eso se lo estaba diciendo. No quería que Wyatt se enfadara y le castigara, después de la tarde tan divertida que había pasado allí. Al final, no había hablado de la chica que le gustaba, porque le había dado corte, pero daba igual. Había sido un gran día. Pensando que podía ser peor si Wyatt se enteraba después, decidió confesarlo. La gente solía decir de él que "al menos, no mentía", y a Wyatt ya le había mentido una vez. No quería que su tío pensara mal de él.

- No me habrías dejado verla. Pero no ha estado bien ocultártelo, ni pedirte que me encubras. Olvídalo. Lo siento.

- Está bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día? Esta es una de esas tonterías que no tengo por qué decirle a tu padre. Sé que a Chris le molesta que le desobedezcan, y más cuando se trata de un castigo…así que te encubriré.

- Gracias tío. Eres el mejor.

- Porque soy el único que tienes – replicó Wyatt, pero se rió. Se iba a ir para dejarle ponerse un pijama que le había prestado, cuando vio algo que llamó su atención. – Nick, ¿qué tienes en el bolsillo?

Nick se puso a la defensiva de inmediato, y trató de esconder la esquinita de algo que sobresalía del bolsillo de su pantalón. Aquello sólo sirvió para delatarle, y hacer que Wyatt frunciera el ceño.

- No es nada.

- Es mi cartera ¿verdad? ¿Por qué me la has cogido?

- No sé de qué me hablas. – dijo, pero se notaba a la legua que mentía. Hasta él se dio cuenta que no sonó creíble…debía ser cierto eso de que mentía fatal.

- Dámela. Por favor.

Pese a decir "por favor", Wyatt no sonó amable en absoluto. Nick se limitó a quedarse quieto y callado.

- Nick, si tengo que repetírtelo vas a dormir boca abajo. – amenazó Wyatt. La paciencia no era su fuerte, tal como Nick ya había comprobado en una ocasión. El chico, sin saber qué podía decirle para que le dejara de insistir, siguió inmóvil y ese fue su error.

Wyatt se acercó a él y sin mucho esfuerzo le tumbó sobre sus rodillas. Orbitó la cartera que viajó del bolsillo de Nick al suyo propio. Le bajó los pantalones a Nick, y también los calzoncillos, aunque éste se revolvió para impedirlo.

- Podía haber orbitado la cartera desde el principio. – le dijo – Pero quería darte una oportunidad. No sólo me has robado, sino que me has mentido a la cara.

Sin decir nada más, empezó a castigarle.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Wyatt pegaba más fuerte que Chris, y además no se detenía en ningún momento. Nick empezó a llorar enseguida. Intentó levantarse, pero aquello sólo hizo que Wyatt le sujetara con más fuerza

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Los azotes se detuvieron, pero Wyatt no había terminado.

- Quiero que vayas a por el cepillo. – le dijo.- Está en el baño.

- No, tío, por favor.

Sin decir nada, Wyatt orbitó el cepillo y prosiguió.

- La segunda vez que me desobedeces.

CRACK (Aaah. Aquello le dolió bastante). CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu.

Nick gritaba con cada cepillazo, y pensó que nunca se volvería a quejar cuando su padre le castigara, aunque sabía que no podría cumplir esa promesa.

CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. Por favor, tío, lo siento. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK. Auuu. CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Viendo que Nick había dejado de sollozar, para limitarse a llorar en silencio con agotamiento, Wyatt consideró que era suficiente, y se detuvo. Pero aun no dejó que Nick se levantara, para decirle:

- Me dijiste que Chris no se enfadó porque robaras. Yo sí. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Nunca.

Nick sólo lloraba, y Wyatt dejó de agarrarle. El chico se levantó y salió corriendo, después de subirse los pantalones. Wyatt suspiró. Nick le había echado una mirada de puro odio, y eso le había dolido, pero ahora importaba más el dolor del muchacho. Quería hablar con él sobre el tema de robar, pero antes quería darle un abrazo, y consolarle un poco. Con sus hijos, o con Leo cuando le había castigado, siempre les mimaba un poco justo después, hasta que se calmaban. Fue tras él. No había ido muy lejos. Estaba agachado en una esquina, llorando. Wyatt se acercó despacito.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – le preguntó. Nick no le respondió, pero fue como si le leyera la mente. "Tengo más fuerza que mi hermano" se recordó, pensando que haría bien en no olvidarlo. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con adolescentes pero estaba claro que para Nick aquél había sido un castigo fuerte. – Vamos, deja que te abrace. Tenía que castigarte, Nick. No puedo permitir que robes y…y menos a mí, ¡caray! ¡Soy tu tío! Si querías dinero sólo tenías que pedirlo.

Como respuesta a estas palabras, Nick salió corriendo de nuevo, pero se tropezó con uno de los juguetes de Victoria, la hija de Wyatt, y se cayó al suelo. Cuando se levantó estaba lleno de sangre. Wyatt corrió hacia él, pero Nick se alejó. Así que orbitó, se puso detrás de él, le abrazó por detrás, y orbitó de nuevo, llevándole a casa de Chris.

* * *

Cuando Wyatt terminó de contarle esto, Chris tenía el ceño fruncido. No le había dado importancia a la anterior ocasión en la que Nick había robado porque aquello había sido un "intento", y porque el chico no había tenido mala intención del todo: pretendía hacerle un regalo. Sabía que Nick había robado antes de que le adoptara y, aunque le castigó un poco, entendía que no podía pedirle que abandonara sus costumbres de un día para otro. El chico no necesitaba que le dijeran lo malo que era, sino que le apoyaran. Pensó que había dado resultado, pero Nick había vuelto a hacerlo. Y a su propio tío. Además, ¿para qué quería el dinero?

Nick no había interrumpido a Wyatt mientras contaba lo que había pasado, pero había vuelto a llorar al oírle. Chris fue con él al baño, y le lavó los restos de sangre de la cara. Luego volvieron al cuarto de Nick, pero el chico se mostraba temeroso y desconfiado. Chris entendió por qué.

- No te voy a castigar más – le aseguró. – El tío ya te ha dado unos azotes y además te has caído y te has hecho mucho daño. Me parece que ya has entendido el punto de que no nos gusta que robes, y que habrá consecuencia si lo haces – se incluyó en la frase, para que viera que apoyaba a Wyatt en eso – Pero quiero saber por qué lo hiciste. Eres mayor y un buen chico: sé que sabes que robar no está nada bien, y si en el pasado has tenido que hacerlo era porque estabas sólo y en la calle. Pero ahora no necesitas el dinero, porque si quieres cualquier cosa yo te la voy a dar. Además, robar a la familia es algo muy feo, Nick. Puede que esto haya sido culpa mía, por no tomármelo en serio la otra vez, pero pensé que entendías el límite. Confiaba en que fueras capaz de hacer lo correcto. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Nick?

Nick tardó un poco en responder, luchando contra las lágrimas.

- ¡Yo no he robado a nadie! – protestó, y empujó a Chris un poco, apartándose de él. - ¡Tú también me llamas ladrón! ¡A ti también te odio!

- Yo…- Chris le miró, sorprendido. Nick sonaba sincero. Creía saber cuando su hijo le mentía, y no le parecía que entonces lo estuviera haciendo. – Tenías la cartera de Wyatt, y no se la querías dar. Se la quitaste sin que se diera cuenta, como hiciste un día con la mía, jugando. – dijo Chris, exigiendo una explicación.

- Mira en tu maldita cartera. – le espetó Nick a Wyatt, y éste, como un autómata, hizo lo que le pedía. Sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos, entreabriendo un poco la boca.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Chris.

- Una foto – dijo Wyatt. - Es una foto suya.

- Quería que tuviera una foto mía en la cartera. Y quería que la viera allí por sorpresa. Puedes contar tu dinero. No te falta ni un puñetero céntimo. Tienes 23 dólares y 45 centavos. Podía haberte robado de haber querido y no te habrías dado cuenta. Pero no lo he hecho.

Ni Wyatt ni Chris sabían qué decir. Wyatt, de pronto, y sin ser un gesto muy propio de él, le envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte que le levantó del suelo, como si no pesara nada.

- Lo siento mucho – le dijo. – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. – repitió. – No querías darme la cartera y me constaste que habías robado y yo…me equivoqué.

Wyatt no le soltó, porque no quería que viera que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Él nunca lloraba. El emocional era Chris. Pero se sentía una mala persona.

Nick, por su parte, se ablandó poco a poco. Estaba lleno de rencor hacia su tío, y también hacia su padre por no haberle creído, pero entendía que él había dado pie al malentendido por negarse a devolverle la cartera a Wyatt, y negar el hecho de que la tuviera. Quería que Wyatt descubriera aquella foto por sorpresa, para demostrar que él también podía hacer "trucos de magia", pero en aquél momento debería haber dicho que la tenía, y habérselo explicado, cuando Wyatt aun estaba dispuesto a escucharle. Fue más fácil perdonarle cuando sintió un cosquilleo que empezaba a conocer: Wyatt acaba de quitarle el dolor que tenía por los azotes, aunque tampoco era mucho. En un orden de prioridades, le había dolido más el porrazo que se había dado en la cara. Fue extraño que le "curara" la molestia que le había ocasionado por el castigo, porque Chris nunca lo hacía, probablemente considerándolo parte del propio castigo. Además, en realidad no había mucho que curar, aunque sí sintió cierto alivio.

- ¿Me perdonas? – le preguntó Wyatt, y a Nick se le antojó una pregunta infantil, en un tono además que tampoco sonó muy adulto.

- Ayudaría si me dejaras respirar – le dijo, y Wyatt le soltó. Nick le sonrió. – Sí, tío, claro que te perdono. Por todas las veces que tú vas a tener que perdonarme a mí.

Chris pensó, aunque ya lo sabía, que Nick era un buen chico.

- Siento haber dudado de ti. – le dijo. – Siento haberte llamado ladrón.

- Y yo siento haber dicho que te odio. Sabes que no es verdad.

Antes de que Chris pudiera hacerlo, Nick le dio un abrazo rápido.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos en paz? – le preguntó Nick, sonando pícaro de pronto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Por lo de la tele en casa de Wyatt…

- Yo no he oído nada de una tele. ¿Y tú? – dijo Chris, haciéndose el sueco, con una sonrisa. Le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

Medio acostó a Nick y medio dejó que se acostara sólo, pensando que al día siguiente no iba a madrugar nadie en esa casa. Bueno, estaban de vacaciones así que tal vez no importara. Le costaba creer que ese fuera el mismo día en el que había besado a Amy por primera vez. Con la desaparición de Leo, y la repentina aparición de Nick, todo habían sido altibajos. Pero así era su vida últimamente, un sube y baja emocional continuo.

Salió del cuarto de Nick tras darle un beso, y Wyatt le siguió.

- No sabes cuánto lo siento – dijo su hermano.

- No te martirices, Wy. Todos somos humanos. O algo parecido – añadió, pensando en todo aquello de los luces blancas.

- De verdad pensé que me había quitado la cartera. Yo…

- Tú nada. Fue normal que pensaras así. Confío en Nick, y lo haré siempre, pero si un alcohólico tiene una botella de alcohol en la mano, hasta el más confiado pensaría que ha bebido.

- El pasado, pasado está – dijo Wyatt – Nick no es un ladrón.

- No. Pero a veces comete errores.

- Como todos.


	23. Chapter 23: Intenciones

Cuando Chris se despertó al día siguiente eran las once de la mañana. Para él era tarde: era relativamente madrugador. Pero no trabajaba esos días, así que no pasaba nada por tener un poco de pereza: el día anterior había sido agotador. Pensó que sus hijos seguirían durmiendo, ya que todos se acostaron tarde por uno u otro motivo. Quería olvidar muchas cosas del día anterior….todas salvo una: el beso de Amy. Se quedó un rato en la cama, pensando en ella, pero le llamaron la atención unos pasos que escuchó por el pasillo. Alguno de sus hijos debía haberse despertado. Chris se levantó y al salir se encontró con Peter, ya vestido.

- Hola, papá – saludó el chico con una sonrisa. Peter siempre se despertaba de buen humor.

- Hola Peter. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Bueno… - respondió el chico, evasivamente. – Llevo un rato despierto. Creo que soy el único habitante de la casa al que no se le han pegado las sábanas.

- Ayer fue un día extraño.

- Sí – corroboró Peter, al pensar en la escavada de Leo. Pero luego miró a Chris con curiosidad - ¿Es que pasó algo más? He visto que Nick duerme, como un tronco por cierto, en su cuarto. Pensé que se quedaba con Wyatt.

- Pues al final no – respondió Chris sin entrar en detalles. – Creo que voy a despertar a tus hermanos. Si se hace más tarde para el desayuno, luego nadie va a querer comer.

Peter rodó los ojos. Chris parecía empeñado en cebarles a todas horas, aunque él no se quejaba: cocinaba bastante bien.

- Al final, no me contaste qué tal anoche. Me dijiste que te fue bien, pero no me puedes dejar así, en ascuas.

Chris se dio cuenta de un detalle: Peter se interesaba realmente por su vida. Él sabía, porque también había sido adolescente y por experiencia ajena, que a esa edad uno no suele hacer ese tipo de preguntas a sus padres. Que es el padre quien pregunta qué tal el día y cómo ha ido todo. Era todo un detalle por parte de Peter, y en general le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero había ciertas cosas de las que le incomodaba hablar. En concreto, no se veía capaz de decirle a Peter que había besado a Amy, aunque no tenía un motivo lógico para no querer hacerlo. Simplemente no quería hacerlo, así que se salió por la tangente.

- No hay mucho que contar. La recogí, cenamos, nos fuimos.

- Vale, eso quiere decir que pasó algo.

- No, eso quiere decir que la recogí, que cenamos, y que nos fuimos.

- ¿Sabes? Nick mentirá mal, pero tú mientes peor. Creo que soy el mejor mentiroso de la casa.

- Eso no es algo de lo que enorgullecerse, Peter. – le dijo Chris, reprobatoriamente.

- Depende de la situación. – le respondió el chico, alegre – Está bien, no me lo cuentes si no quieres: de todas formas lo averiguaré.

- Suerte jugando a los detectives – respondió Chris, y se fue a despertar a Nick y a Leo.

Leo se hizo un poco el remolón, así que Chris le hizo cosquillas, pero Nick se despertó en seguida, y con mucha hambre. Chris bajó a preparar el desayuno, y se encontró a Peter en el salón, haciendo flexiones. No sabía que le gustara el deporte. Luego pensó que los chicos eran atléticos y delgados: comiendo como comían por algo tenía que ser.

Le observó sin decir nada y llegó a la conclusión de que Peter sí que tenía que ser fuerte, pese a lo que el chico hubiera dicho en otras ocasiones. Diablos, si hacía más flexiones que él. Peter se había quitado la camiseta, y Chris hizo una mueca al ver las marcas de su espalda, pero aquello le permitió ver que tenía los músculos bastante marcados. Peter le vio, se detuvo, y se puso la camiseta, pudoroso. Chris puso los ojos en blanco ante ese gesto, pero no dijo nada. Ya había visto a Peter semidesnudo en otras ocasiones, y el chico seguía sin soportar que le vieran el torso; tal vez tenía que ver con algún complejo provocado por las cicatrices. O tal vez es que simplemente era tímido.

- Te echo un pulso – le dijo Chris.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por curiosidad.

- Me ganarías.

- No estoy tan seguro.

- Eres más fuerte que yo.

- No estoy tan seguro – repitió, sonriendo.

- Yo sí. Lo he comprobado. Además, es lo suyo. Pesas más que yo y eres mayor que yo. Cuando cumpla veinte años, y tú estés en la decadencia de los 36, entonces hablamos.

- ¿Decadencia? ¬¬ - dijo Chris, haciéndose el ofendido, pero le había gustado aquello: significaba que Peter veía un futuro con él. Uno de los miedos no expresados de Chris es que los chicos se fueran demasiado pronto. Que vinieran a casa con 16, y decidieran irse a los 18 …que no le dejaran ser su padre por más de dos años.

- ¿Haces esto a menudo? – le preguntó. Era la primera vez que le veía entrenarse, o ejercitarse, o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

- Define "a menudo"

- Nunca te había visto hacer flexiones.

- No busco público.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces en tu cuarto, entonces?

- Sigo sin ventana. Hace frío.

- Joder. Se me olvidó por completo. ¡Lo siento! – exclamó Chris, enfadado consigo mismo.

Peter se sorprendió un poco por la vehemencia de su padre, y adoptó una expresión dulce mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No pasa nada.

-Sí, tendría que haber ocupado ayer mismo. Fallo mío.

"Y con este ya llevo dos en doce horas" pensó, acordándose del malentendido del día anterior con Nick. "Culpo a un hijo inocente, y dejo que otro se congele. Sólo me queda meter la pata con Leo y podré colgarme oficialmente el cartel de mal padre. "

- Yo tampoco te lo recordé – dijo Peter, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ah, sí. Y hay otra cosa que no me has recordado – dijo Chris de pronto. Peter le miró sin comprender – Ayer te dije que hoy te devolvería la guitarra. – añadió con una sonrisa. Peter respondió con otra, aunque no terminaba de entenderlo. Es cierto que Chris se lo había dicho, pero no entendía por qué le devolvía algo que le había quitado por un castigo. Según Chris era una recompensa, pero Peter no estaba acostumbrado a que le premiaran por hacer las cosas bien. Además, él aun no estaba tan seguro de haber hecho las cosas bien con Leo. Aun así, no era tonto. No iba a decirle "no, no me la devuelvas, que no me la merezco". Se aburría como una ostra y aun le quedaba semana y media de castigo: la guitarra haría que fuera más fácil de soportar.

- ¿Cuál de ellas? – preguntó, consciente de que Chris había hablado en singular.

- ¿Qué diferencia la una de la otra? – preguntó Chris, con curiosidad. – Me refiero a….¿cuál es más importante para ti?

Le había visto tocar la acústica más veces…

- La eléctrica – respondió Peter, y la incredulidad de Chris exigía una explicación – Nick la consiguió para mí, hace dos años. En un concurso de tiro con arco. La donó uno de estos famosos que de pronto deciden hacer una obra de caridad en Navidad. Esos días son bastante buenos para los niños de los hospitales y de los orfanatos – comentó Peter, con cierta ironía. Parecía querer decir: "en cambio, el resto del año…".

- Te daré la eléctrica, entonces.

- Gracias, Chris.

- Te la volveré a quitar si sigues llamándome así ¬¬

- Papá – rectificó Peter.

- Eso está mejor. Sube a mi cuarto y cógela, si quieres. Parece que tus hermanos aun van a tardar un poco en bajar.

Así que Chris fue a hacer justo eso. Entró en la habitación de Chris, y vio la guitarra apoyada en la pared. La cogió, y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero echó un último vistazo a aquél cuarto. Había algo en lo que se había fijado las otras veces que había estado allí: nada, salvo la cama de matrimonio, indicaba que alguna vez lo hubieran ocupado dos personas. Chris no tenía muchas cosas: algunos libros, algunos Cd´s, y un jersey en la silla. Por más que miró, Peter no vio ninguna foto. ¿Acaso a Chris no le gustaban las fotos? Sin embargo, el salón tenía fotos de sus antepasados, y parecía apreciar las fotos de Nick y de él. Eran sólo las de su mujer las que no conservaba… En su registro visual, reparó en una caja que había sobre el armario. ¿Estarían allí las cosas de su mujer? Abrirla o no abrirla. Esa era la cuestión. Pese a su curiosidad, detestaba que cotillearan sus cosas, así que se contuvo antes de hacer él lo mismo. Iría, y le preguntaría a Chris de frente. Dejó la guitarra en su cuarto y fue a hablar con su padre. Le encontró en la cocina.

- Papá…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué…por qué no tienes fotos de tu mujer?

Peter pensó que quizás había sido un poco directo, pero para nada se esperaba la respuesta que recibió:

- No es asunto tuyo – dijo Chris, cerrando las manos con fuerza alrededor del plato que estaba lavando.

- Lo siento… - dijo Peter inmediatamente – No quería ofenderte. Perdona.

- No te disculpes. Simplemente no lo vuelvas a preguntar.

- Va…vale. No te enfades.

Peter se quedó helado, sin entender del todo aquella reacción. Chris debió de darse cuenta, y suspiró.

- No me enfado. Es sólo que duele. – reconoció Chris, y lo iba a dejar ahí, pero sin saber por qué continuó – Duele saber que ya no está. Duele ver su cara todos los días, en una foto. Por eso las tengo guardadas. Además, así, tengo que esforzarme por recordarla. Así me aseguro de que no me olvido de ella.

- Creo que lo entiendo. – respondió Peter. No sabía bien qué decir, así que se limitó a ser sincero – Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

- Y a ella le habría encantado conocerte a ti.

En ese momento bajaron Leo y Nick y cambiaron de tema. El desayuno contó con una charla alegre y animada, que hizo que Chris olvidara su breve momento de tristeza. Esperó a que sus hijos terminaran, y comenzó a recoger. Leo quiso ayudarle, y sin querer tiró un plato.

- Uy – dijo el niño, poniendo una carita muy graciosa.

- No pasa nada. Un plato menos que tengo que lavar.

Chris le revolvió el pelo y fue a por el recogedor. Cuando volvió, sin embargo, Peter lo estaba recogiendo con la mano. Tenía ya varios pedacitos.

- Deja eso, Peter – dijo Chris, y como el chico no había reparado en su presencia, se asustó.

- No me cuesta nada.

- Vale, pero déjalo – repitió Chris. Coger cristales con la mano no era "peligroso", pero no iba a arriesgarse a que se cortara pudiéndolo hacer con el recogedor. Peter soltó los cristales y se encogió de hombros.

- Papá, ¿por qué no usas…ya sabes, la magia….para estas cosas? – le preguntó.

- No siempre puedo usar la magia; está bien que me acostumbre a hacer cosas sin ella.

- Pero…no es que vivas mal, pero…eres mago. ¿Por qué no eres "muchimillonario"? – esta vez, quien preguntó fue Nick.

- No se puede usar la magia en beneficio propio. Mi tía Phoebe, la que tiene premociones, intentó ganar la lotería una vez y los números se borraron.

- Vaya mierda – repuso Nick.

- Esa boca – regañó Chris con suavidad, más que nada por que Leo estaba presente – No es tan malo. Yo puedo orbitar algo en cuanto me apetezca, eso me ahorra mucho trabajo.

- ¿Y el peque? ¿Cuándo crezca podrá orbitar como tú? – preguntó Peter.

- Creo que no. Me parece que no ha heredado nada de los luces blancas, aunque el hijo de Wyatt sí.

- Que estoy aquí – dijo Leo, que no quería ser excluido. –Y no necesito orbitar nada.

Para demostrarlo, Leo se concentró mucho y movió uno de los cristales, sin tocarlo. Chris les había explicado que Leo podía mover cosas con la mente, aunque aún no había desarrollado su poder del todo.

- ¿Le dejas hacer eso? – preguntó Peter, anonadado.

- ¿Y por qué no?

Si no había gente delante que no supiera el secreto Leo podía hacer magia sin ningún problema. Al niño no le había costado entender eso de "dentro de casa sí, fuera de casa no".

- ¿Y si te lo clava?

- ¡Oye! ¿Tú estás tonto? ¿Cómo se lo iba a clavar? ¡Que es mi papá!

- No tiene por qué ser aposta. Los accidentes ocurren.

- ¿Qué accidente? La magia no es peligrosa, Peter. Al menos, la que yo hago no – dijo Leo, sonando más mayor de lo que era.

- No, pero el cristal sí. – insistió Peter.

- No todos somos suicidas, Peter. Deja al niño en paz. Si yo tuviera magia también movería cosas – dijo Nick.

- No bromees con eso – replicó Peter.

- ¿Con qué? – preguntó Chris, frunciendo el ceño. No le había gustado ese "no todos somos suicidas". Peter no respondió, pero Nick sí.

- Una vez, tuvo la brillante idea de intentar cortarse las venas con un cristal. Pero el pobre es tan tonto que lo hizo como en las películas, perpendicular a las venas, y así sólo consiguió cortarse un tendón y hacerse mucho daño. Hay que hacerlo paralelo a las venas, desde la muñeca al antebrazo.

Se hizo el silencio. Chris estaba horrorizado. Iba a decirle a Nick que no hacía falta ser tan descriptivo delante de Leo, pero ya era tarde. Había despertado la curiosidad del niño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Suspirando, Peter cogió un cristal, y se subió la manga. Antes de que Chris pudiera hacer nada, Peter se pasó el cristal por el antebrazo, sin llegar a cortarse claro, pero demostrando cómo tendría que ser.

- Así es como hay que hacerlo. - dijo, y luego añadió – Así es como yo lo hice – y le enseñó una marquita en la muñeca.

- ¡Peter! – exclamó Chris.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó, como diciendo "¿Qué he hecho mal?" Y Chris no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

- Nunca, jamás, en la vida, vuelvas a pensar ni por un segundo en suicidarte – le quitó el cristal de las manos, como si tuviera miedo de lo que Peter pudiera plantearse – Y no hace falta que le enseñes esas cosas a Leo.

Chris se dijo lo que se había repetido siempre: que no podía castigarles por algo que habían hecho en el pasado. Pero pensar que Peter….Peter…Sacudió la cabeza. Le miró la muñeca, como esperando que se pusiera a sangrar en cualquier momento. Nunca se había fijado en aquella marquita.

- ¿Y por qué eso iba a matarte? – siguió preguntando Leo, ignorando a su padre – No lo entiendo, es sólo un corte.

- Te desangrarías – explicó Nick. – Y además, si lo haces mal, duele mucho. Y es muy difícil hacerlo bien. Es mejor utilizar pastillas.

- Vale, se acabó. Dejamos el tema. Ahora mismo. Nadie va a cortarse, ni a tomar pastillas, ni nada. – zanjó Chris de inmediato, alarmado. Por supuesto, se daría prisa en averiguar por qué Peter había intentado alguna vez aquella tontería.

- Perdón por no ser un experto – le dijo Peter a Nick, ignorando a Chris, que iba a coger complejo de pared. – En ese momento no tenía muchas opciones. Consideré la posibilidad de ahorcarme, pero no sabía cómo hacer el nudo.

- He dicho que ya basta. – dijo Chris, que ya había tenido suficiente.

- Podías haberte tirado por la ventana. – dijo Nick. Chris no se podía creer que encima le estuviera dando ideas.

- Era un segundo piso. Podría haber sobrevivido, y haberme hecho mucho daño.

Harto de que le ignoraran, enfadado porque Leo aprendiera esas cosas, y preocupado por lo que estaba escuchando, se acercó a Peter y le dio cinco azotes, y luego hizo lo mismo con Nick.

- Dije que ya basta – repitió. Los chicos le miraron con rencor, y Nick se llevó la mano al trasero, frotándoselo. Peter estaba más bien avergonzado, porque le había pegado delante de Leo, su hermano pequeño. – Hay más de donde han venido esas, así que se acabó el tema. Para los dos.

- Sí, papá – dijo Nick en un tono de "Jo, no hacía falta ponerse así".

- ¿Peter? – preguntó Chris, indicando que quería oír lo mismo de sus labios. Peter estaba enfadado porque le hubiera avergonzado así, y además no consideraba haber hecho nada malo, así que le respondió con algo de ira:

- No hablaré de eso cuando estés tú delante.

Chris se acercó, y le dio dos palmadas más.

- Ni cuando esté delante, ni cuando no esté. No hablarás de ello ni pensaras esas cosas.

- No puedes decirme cómo pensar – escupió Peter, mirándole con furia.

Enfadado por la respuesta más que por el tono, Chris decidió acabar con eso. Normalmente le hubiera dicho a Peter que tenía razón, que no podía decirle como pensar, pero el tema del suicidio estaba fuera de discusión, y Peter no había llegado a darle la razón en eso, aparte de hablarle de una forma que no era del todo correcta. Se sentó en una silla y con un movimiento rápido puso a Peter encima suyo. Ahí mismo, delante de sus hermanos, le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris lo dejó ahí, esperando que Peter hubiera entendido que esa clase de respuestas estaban fuera de discusión. No pensaba castigarle más. Sin embargo, lejos de conseguir que Peter entrara en razón, hizo que el enfado del chico aumentara.

- ¿Por qué me has pegado, por decir la verdad?

Chris decidió continuar, sorprendido por la testarudez del chico.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No, por respondón, y por bromear con un tema tan serio.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¿Quién dijo que bromeara? Dije la verdad. No puedes evitar que piense en eso. Pienso lo que me viene en gana.

Ese "pienso lo que me viene en gana", le hizo creer a Chris que aquello estaba siendo un capricho, más que la expresión de un sentimiento verdadero. Aunque eso le calmaba visiblemente, porque significaba que Peter no seguía pensando en suicidarse de verdad, le enfadó esa actitud, y dejó claro du enfado en el trasero del muchacho.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Discúlpate por hablarme de esa manera, y responde como ha hecho tu hermano. ¿Vas a volver a hablar de eso?

- Sí – respondió Peter con desafío. Chris suspiró: no se lo iba a poner fácil. Él había pensado darle sólo unos pocos azotes, no esperaba que Peter se pusiera insolente.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Te repito la pregunta, y te vuelvo a exigir la disculpa. ¿Vas a volver a hablar de eso?

- Nosotros mejor nos vamos… – intervino Nick, consciente de que su hermano estaba siendo tan testarudo en parte por tener público.

- No. – dijo Chris – Se pasa de listo con vosotros delante, le castigo con vosotros delante. Así aprende de paso una lección de humildad.

Chris estaba realmente cabreado: no tanto por las respuestas de Peter como por el hecho de que su niño hubiera querido suicidarse, y ahora hablara de eso como si nada, evaluando las mejores maneras de hacerlo. Que Peter no entendiera por qué eso estaba mal le molestaba mucho.

- ¿Qué va a ser, Peter? ¿Piensas responderme?

Rojo de vergüenza, y no tan adolorido como para entrar en razón, Peter se quedó mudo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¡Ya deja de pegarme! – bufó Peter en un tono irrespetuoso. Chris sabía que hablaba así porque estaba intentando no llorar.

- Dejaré de castigarte en cuanto me digas algo tan sencillo como que no vas a volver a hablar de suicidio.

- Lo que diga bajo tortura no tendrá ninguna validez – espetó Peter con insolencia. Suspirando, y deseando no haber tenido que llegar a eso, Chris orbitó el cepillo.

- No es tortura. Es un castigo. Y te voy a enseñar a no hacerte el gracioso cuando te estoy castigando.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Ahora, ¿vas a ser razonable?

- Vete a la mierda.

Peter, el dulce Peter, hablándole así. Chris se sobrepuso a la sorpresa, e hizo lo mismo que habría hecho de tratarse de Nick.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Peter comenzó a llorar, irremediablemente. Chris puso una mano en su espalda.

- ¿No crees que lo estás agravando todo innecesariamente? – le preguntó con ternura. Ese tono llegó al corazón de Peter, que se esforzó por seguir manteniendo su ira, pero aun así sonó algo más suave que antes.

- Déjame en paz.

- Peter, estás llorando. Ya has llevado esto demasiado lejos.

- Lloro de rabia. – mintió Peter, mascullando entre dientes.

- No, hijo, lloras de dolor, y todo porque te ha dado por ponerte insolente. Te he pedido algo muy sencillo. Vamos, deja la ira a un lado, que éste no eres tú. ¿Vas a volver a hablarme así y a mencionar el tema el suicidio?

Peter no respondió. Esperó a que Chris le pegara de nuevo, pero éste sólo le incorporó.

- Ponte en esa esquina. En un rato te volveré a preguntar, y espero que respondas, porque hijo, ya te he pegado demasiado.

Peter ni se movió, pero Chris le levantó sin mucho esfuerzo y le puso en la esquina, con los pantalones bajados. Le dio un azote más con el cepillo.

- Si te digo que te pongas en la esquina, te pones en la esquina.

Peter no dijo nada, pero estaba llorando. Chris resistió el impulso de abrazarle. Cuando el chico entrara en razón le asfixiaría a abrazos. Hasta entonces, tenía que ser firme. Salió de la habitación y le indicó a Leo y Nick que hicieran lo mismo. Su hijo más pequeño parecía impactado y Chris se planteó si había hecho bien dejando que lo presenciaran. Como haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos, Nick se enfrentó a él:

- ¿Por qué nos has obligado a verlo? Es mi hermano. No quiero ver cómo le hacen daño.

- Se ha puesto demasiado insolente – se defendió Chris, al sentirse atacado – No pensaba ser tan duro.

- Pero lo has sido. Siempre lo eres, y siempre con Peter. Ni siquiera le has preguntado por qué intentó suicidarse.

- Pensaba preguntarle cuando esté un poco más…razonable.

- Peter siempre es razonable. Lo que pasa es que está enfadado porque le has pegado delante de Leo. Sé por qué no quieres que hablemos de ese tema, pero él no. Él no sabe que lo que de verdad te enfada es que haya querido suicidarse.

- Sí que lo sabe – dijo Chris, sin saber por qué estaba dejando que Nick fuera tan lejos. Leo permanecía muy callado, junto a ellos. – No es tonto.

- No, no lo sabe. Porque a su último padre lo que le enfadó es que fallara en el intento.

Chris se giró a Nick para mirarle directamente.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que le castigaron por intentar suicidarse….y no conseguirlo?

- Te estoy diciendo que le dejaron los trozos de cristal y una cuerda al alcance de la mano. Fue como decirle: "aquí los tienes, suicídate si tienes huevos". Y los tuvo, pero no tuvo la inteligencia suficiente para hacerlo bien.

- Leo, vete arriba. Esto son conversaciones de mayores.

Leo se fue, obediente y silencioso. Chris miró a Nick como pidiendo más información.

- Los médicos no trataron a Peter como suicida, porque no lo es. Yo no debí bromear con eso en primer lugar. No se intentó suicidar porque quisiera hacerlo. Al menos, no del todo. Quería morir, es cierto, y quién no en su situación, pero no había intentado suicidarse….hasta que un día lo dijo en voz alta, dijo que quería morir, y ese hijo de puta le dijo cómo hacerlo. Y no me digas que no hable así, porque no hay otra forma de llamarle. Le dijo a un niño de 13 años cómo podía matarse. Era uno de sus juegos psicológicos para ver si lo hacía. Le hizo varios. Igual que, de alguna forma, consiguió que se creyera que se merecía aquello. Se lo creyó durante mucho tiempo, hasta llegar aquí, contigo.

Esa última parte Chris la conocía, más o menos.

- Así que….¿eligió…cortarse las venas?

- Le pareció lo menos indoloro. Es cierto que lo de la ventana podría no haber funcionado, y por lo visto no sabía hacer el nudo para ahorcarse. No se atrevía a clavarse el cuchillo en la yugular, probablemente porque en realidad lo que quería no era morir, sino salir de allí. Finalmente debió de decidir que no merecía la pena, y se cortó las venas, y por suerte para todos lo hizo mal. Derek le encontró y le curó la muñeca, y le hizo pensar que aún le importaba que no deseaba su muerte…pero luego le castigó por no haberlo hecho bien. Le dijo "las cosas o se hacen bien o no se hacen". Eso fue lo único que le dijo. Así que no, no creo que entienda bien por qué está mal suicidarse, o mejor dicho, por qué estuvo mal que aquella vez pensara en hacerlo. Dices que le has castigado delante nuestro para darle una lección de humildad. Creo que lo que necesita es una lección de cariño. Porque será orgulloso, pero el orgullo es lo único que le protege así que no se lo quites.

Chris guardó silencio. Entendía dónde estaba el punto de Nick. Se acercó a él, y el chico se apartó algo temeroso de haber hablado de más, pero Chris se limitó a darle un beso en la cabeza.

- Tercera cagada – dijo en voz alta – Pero ésta tiene solución.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Nick, sin entender.

- Nada. Gracias por contármelo, hijo. Necesitaba saberlo. Ahora sube con Leo: voy a hablar con tu hermano.

Entró en la cocina, y se sentó en una silla. Peter seguía en la esquina, con los hombros hundidos.

- Peter, ven aquí – dijo, y el chico emitió un sollozo porque pensó que iba a volver a castigarle. Pero Chris añadió – Y súbete la ropa.

Peter obedeció y cuando le tuvo frente a él, Chris le miró a los ojos.

- Normalmente sabéis por qué os castigo. Suele ser algo bastante obvio y suelo afanarme en repetíroslo. Pero creo que hoy no me has entendido.

- Sí te he entendido, papá – dijo Peter, que había tenido tiempo para pensar y calmarse, y se sentía culpable – Te he hablado fatal y no te he obedecido. Si no quieres que hable de eso no volveré a hacerlo.

- Es cierto que te he castigado por eso. Pero lo que más me ha molestado es que intentaras suicidarte….y que hables de ello abiertamente con tu hermano, como buscando la mejor forma de hacerlo. Es el hecho de que pusieras tu vida en peligro, y fueras incapaz de ver por qué eso estaba mal, y por qué no podías volver a pensar en hacerlo. Sé que te avergonzado por castigarte delante de tus hermanos. Pero si lo he hecho es porque creía que el orgullo te impedía darme la razón. Ahora sé que no era el orgullo, sino algunas ideas confusas que alojaron en tu cabeza. Tú no querías suicidarte, o sí querías pero no lo hubieras hecho de no ser por Derek. Y te enseñaron que el error estaba en haber fallado, y no en haberlo intentado. Pero hijo, nunca, sea cual sea la circunstancia, pienses que vale la pena morir. Tu vida es lo más valiosos que tienes tú, pero también es lo más valioso que tengo yo. No puedes quitártela. No tienes ese derecho. Eso es lo que quería que entendieras. Me enfadaba que te lo tomaras a broma. No te estoy pidiendo perdón por haberte castigado, porque tienes razón: te he pedido algo y me has desobedecido, y luego me has hablado de una forma que no es admisible. Pero sí te pido perdón por no haberte explicado dónde estaba el problema con el asunto del suicidio, y por haber sido tan duro contigo. A veces me olvido de que has pasado por cosas que yo no puedo entender.

Peter se le quedó mirando durante un buen rato. Chris no fingía saber por lo que había pasado, pero se esforzaba por entenderle. Él sabía por qué suicidarse era un error; sabía por qué la vida merecía la pena ahora que tenía a Chris. Pero hubo un tiempo en el que no le tenía, y el hecho de que Chris supiera por lo que había pasado le aliviaba, ya que Chris reaccionaba siempre de la manera correcta. Supo que tenía que agradecerla a Nick por haberle contado...Pero antes tenía que hacer algo más. Tenía que comprobar que todo estaba bien, y que no se estaba equivocando al pensar que su vida con Chris merecía le pena.

- ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo? – le preguntó al final.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – le dijo Chris, y le abrazó. – Te quiero.

- Sí – dijo Peter, que parecía seguir su propia línea de pensamiento. – Sí, esto se siente como lo correcto. Entonces ya te lo puedo decir: perdón por haber sido un imbécil.

- No te insultes – dijo Chris, sin saber si le estaba regañando o no. Con Peter a veces hablaba sin saber lo que decía, como si las palabras le salieran del corazón.

- Lo he sido. Me ha dado vergüenza que me castigues delante de Leo, y en vez de pedirte disculpas y enseñarle a asumir los errores, me he comportado como si fuera más pequeño que él. Además, sabía perfectamente que ese no era un tema para hablar delante de él, y aun así lo he hecho.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chris, con curiosidad.

- No quiero decírtelo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es mezquino.

- Sea lo que sea, no me enfadaré.

Peter suspiró.

- Porque a mí me enseñaron a matarme siendo un niño. Leo es inocente. Leo…no ha sufrido. Sé que ha perdió a su madre y …y…no estaba siendo razonable cuando pensé esto pero….quería que lo escuchara. Quería que supiera lo que yo había pasado con sólo unos años más que él. Echo de menos mi inocencia. Soy todo sonrisas, pero los dos sabemos que son falsas, casi siempre. ¿Quieres saber por qué me llevo tan bien con Leo? Porque yo era él. Calcadito. Y a mí me robaron esa inocencia. Y yo quería…quitársela a él.

Peter pensó que Chris se enfadaría con él pese a lo que había dicho, porque lo que había confesado era como para enfadarse. Él no era mezquino, y lo que había pretendido hacer con Leo iba más allá de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a permitirse. Sin embargo, Chris no se enfadó.

- Sigue habiendo inocencia en ti, Peter. Estás lleno de ternura. Tú no te das cuenta, pero el hecho de que estés aquí, conmigo, hablando de esto, ya te convierte en alguien especial. En alguien inocente. Ni eres un adolescente, ni eres un adulto ni eres un niño, sino que eres las tres cosas a la vez. Lo malo es cuando se juntan las tres, y tienes reacciones de niño, con insolencias de adolescente, y reflexiones de adulto. Como ahora. Es entonces cuando no sé qué hacer contigo.

- Justo lo que has hecho – le dijo Peter y le dio otro abrazo.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Chris con cierto tono de humor - ¿Azotaina incluida?

- ¡Papá! – protestó, y escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Chris.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo digas así. Me da vergüenza.

Chris se rió, y le acarició la espalda.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo llame si no?

- No lo llames.

- No te portes mal.

- Lo intentaré.

- Entonces, yo también. Me gusta esa promesa. Es algo que puedes cumplir, y no como el "nunca lo haré más" habitual.

* * *

**N.A.: Esta actualización no termina de convencerme, pero si no me decía a subirla al final no iba a actualizar nunca. No me lo tengáis en cuenta xD**


	24. Chapter 24: Curando y abriendo heridas

**N.A.: Dedicado a Lady Schumi por darme la idea, y a noneWinchester por estar al pie el cañón en cada actualización**

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron algo cansados para Chris, que no llevaba de todas formas una época especialmente sencilla. Se había propuesto básicamente ser el padre perfecto. No iba a volver a permitirse un fallo como el de no reparar la ventana, o acusar a Nick de algo que no había hecho. Quería además asegurarse de que Peter no tenía ninguna clase de pensamiento suicida, y a eso le dedicó varias horas de conversación. De hecho, dedicó muchas horas a conversar con todos sus hijos, aunque al final siempre, por una cosa o por otra, terminaba hablando con Peter: era agradable hablar con él, nunca parecía cansarse de su compañía al contrario que Leo o Nick, y había, realmente, muchas cosas de las que conversar. Además, el chico tampoco tenía gran cosa que hacer, dado que aun seguía castigado. Chris se dio cuenta de que solía castigarles dos semanas, y antes de que acabara el plazo ya se habían metido en otro lío. Era agotador. Pero, por suerte, ninguno de los chicos se metió en problemas durante aquella semana. En ese sentido, al menos, Chris pudo disfrutar de algo de relax. Si estaba cansado era porque dedicarle todo tu tiempo a tres hijos hace que anheles el tener algo de tiempo para ti. Pero sarna con gusto no pica, y él lo hacía desde su amor paternal más sincero.

Una tarde de principios de diciembre, Chris estaba intentando sonsacarle a Peter cómo eran las Navidades en el orfanato. Él lo había imaginado como una época triste, pero en realidad era por lo visto de las mejores, porque todo el mundo parece acordarse de los huérfanos en Navidad. El chico estaba rememorando para él los regalos que había recibido de pequeño cuando Nick entró al salón donde estaban hablando, y volvió a irse sin decirles nada. Pero su gesto habló por él…

- ¿Está enfadado? ¿Se acabó la calma y ahora viene la tempestad? – preguntó Chris para sí mismo, pero también para Peter.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Estos días ha estado todo muy tranquilo.

- Siento haberte dado tantos problemas.

- No te estaba regañando. Además, estaba hablando de Nick. Pensé que todo iba bien, pero nos ha mirado como si odiara a uno de los dos, o tal vez a ambos.

Peter guardó silencio, y se acomodó mejor en el sofá. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, ocupando muy poco espacio.

- No es difícil saber lo que le pasa.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó Chris, pensando qué era lo que se había perdido.

- No. Lo que tienes es envidia. Llevas días enteros hablando conmigo.

- Pero porque él no quiere.

- ¿De qué has intentado hablar con él?

- No sé. De cualquier cosa.

Peter volvió a quedarse callado. Chris notó que se había puesto serio, y esperó a que se explicara.

- Prácticamente me has acosado a argumentos en contra del suicidio. Alguna vez hemos hablado de "mis últimos padres" y sí, a veces te cuento cosas de mi vida en el orfanato, aunque no muchas. Hablamos de mí. A veces consigo que hablemos de ti. Eso es lo que yo llamo una conversación. Con Nick, cuando no hablas de algo que ha hecho mal, hablas de mí. Tiene que ser duro pensar que sólo consigues atención cuando haces algo malo.

- Eso no es justo. Le dedicó atención, y a Leo también.

- Hay algo que tienes que entender….Antes de venir aquí, todo era al revés. Era Nick el que se llevaba la atención de todos. Conmigo casi nadie hablaba, salvo él. Y él siempre estaba metido en líos.

- Esa última parte no me resulta difícil de creer.

- Hablo de líos de verdad, Chr….papá. Recuerda que le denunciaron por vandalismo con tan sólo diez años. Contigo es bastante bueno. Sé lo que sintió, porque yo sentí lo mismo: pensó que contigo tenía una oportunidad.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Él realmente lo está intentando. Tú no te das cuenta, porque no le has conocido "antes", pero Nick es un ángel, una joya comparado con lo que era. De hecho, el que se está volviendo peor soy yo. – comentó Peter y, como vio que Chris iba a interrumpirle, se dio prisa en continuar - En cualquier caso, él pensó que contigo las cosas podían ser diferentes. Que podía conseguir tu atención sin tener que hacer….las cosas que hacía.

- ¿Y no es así?

- Como te he dicho, con él casi siempre hablas de mí.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

- Somos gemelos. No puedes pretender que nos guardemos secretos. Todo lo que le digas a él yo lo sabré de inmediato. Y viceversa.

Chris se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar.

- Puede que hablemos de ti de vez en cuando, pero con él paso muchas horas cocinando…

- ¿Cuánto hace que no haces eso?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuánto hace que no cocináis juntos?

- Pues…pues…un par de semanas – reconoció.

- Te diré cómo funciona la mente de Nick, porque es un mecanismo muy sencillo: los cambios le asustan. Como a todos. Y últimamente ha habido muchos cambios en nuestra vida, aunque él se ha adaptado bien a ellos….Nick es completamente normal. No tiene grandes complejos, aparte del sentimiento de abandono que supongo yo que sabrás entender. Vino aquí, y todo eran atenciones para él. Pero después yo me puse tonto, y dejé que te enteraras de ciertas cosas de mi pasado. Y adivina hacia quién se giraron tus atenciones. Ya lo dijo Nick, el día en que Leo se puso enfermo y tú nos confundiste: "El pobre y maltratado Peter, al que todos tienen que querer y hacer caso, porque no está bien de la cabeza". Nick no miente. Estaba enfadado, de acuerdo, pero dijo aquello porque en el fondo lo pensaba de verdad. Es así como se siente, y es culpa mía.

- No te eches la culpa – dijo Chris, que le iba entendiendo aunque no sabía bien a dónde quería llegar.

- La tengo. Lo que a Nick le pasa simple y llanamente es que tiene celos. Los estaba superando, igual que yo, pero en estos días se ha tenido que enfrentar al hecho de que incluso cuando él es el bueno y yo el malo, las atenciones me las llevo yo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Peter, tú no has hecho nada malo. ¿Qué es toda esa tontería de "el que se está volviendo peor soy yo" y "cuando yo soy el malo"?

- Nunca le habían castigado tanto – dijo la voz de Nick, desde la puerta. Chris no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba escuchando. Estaba apoyado en el quicio, con los brazos cruzados, y el gesto serio. – Desde que está aquí y todos jugamos a las casitas, ha batido su record. No lleva bien eso de ser humano y cometer errores.

- Ahora no estábamos hablando de mí – replicó Peter, ligeramente ruborizado.

- Siempre hablamos de ti – dijo Nick, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa triste. – Está bien. No importa. No es culpa tuya.

- Tampoco mía – intervino Chris, que había tomado nota de aquella breve conversación. Descubría mucho de cómo se sentían sus hijos al escucharles hablar entre ellos; en especial cuando hablaban el uno del otro – No sabía que era así como te sentías. Ayer mismo fui a hablar contigo y prácticamente me echaste de tu cuarto.

- Soy un adolescente. No esperes que lo que haga se corresponda con lo que piense – dijo Nick, y se rió – Está bien, papá. No estoy enfadado, siento haberme ido antes así. Lo que pasa es que vosotros dos os lleváis muy bien, y me da envidia, pero de la sana.

- Sois mis hijos. No me llevo ni bien ni mal con vosotros: os quiero, que es diferente.

- Aun suena raro.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de "sois mis hijos". Aun suena raro. – dijo Nick. – Quizá es porque eres muy joven.

- ¿Ahora soy joven? ¿Qué pasó con el viejo de arrugas en el ceño? ¬¬ Igualmente ¿qué quieres decir?

A veces pensaba que los gemelos hablaban en otro idioma: eso explicaba por qué con tanta frecuencia no les entendía.

- Los padres de nuestros compañeros de clase les sacan como mínimo veinte años a sus hijos. La mayoría, de hecho, unos treinta. No sé. Los padres de adolescente suelen tener entre cuarenta y sesenta años, no treinta y tres. Quizá por eso es raro que digas eso, cuando hasta podrías ser nuestro hermano mayor. O quizás es que hace poco tiempo todavía. Apenas hace tres meses que estaba compartiendo cuarto con Peter, pensando que siempre íbamos a ser sólo él y yo.

Chris se paró a pensarlo.

- Parecen más de tres meses.

- Lo sé – dijo Nick. - Parece que llevemos aquí toda la vida. Aunque a veces ocurra algo que de pronto haga que me dé cuenta que no es así.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como el hecho de que tengas que preguntarnos cosas de nuestro pasado. Como el hecho de que mi hermano me conozca mejor que tú, que eres mi padre.

Chris guardó silencio. Aquellas palabras le molestaban, quizás porque eran ciertas. Además, se había dado cuenta de que Peter tenía razón: pasaba más tiempo regañando a Nick que hablando con él, y eso no podía ser.

- Es por eso mismo que me gusta hablar con vosotros, y es por eso que tengo un problema: Peter no suelta prenda.

Eso fue un intento torpe de invitar a Nick a la conversación, pero además era cierto: Peter era muy reservado. Nick suspiró, como diciendo "no puedo creer que vaya a caer en una trampa tan mal construida", pero se sentó en el suelo, en frente de ellos, cerrando un círculo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó en tono de "qué paciencia hay que tener".

- Me ha dicho todo lo que le regalaron por Navidad hasta los diez años, pero después de ahí, nada.

- Eso es porque no le regalaron nada – dijo Nick, y Peter le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué?

- Porque él me lo regalaba todo a mí.

Chris miró a Peter, y su expresión le confirmó que era cierto.

- ¿Por qué hacías eso?

- Porque a él no le hacían regalos.

Chris no se lo podía creer. Le había parecido que en el orfanato no les trataban mal. Vale, no era una casa. Vale, les faltaba cariño, pero el señor Wright se preocupaba por ellos.

- Pero ¿por qué? – insistió Chris.

- Papá Noel no hace regalos a los niños malos – respondió Nick con una sonrisa, e iba a dejarlo ahí, pero no quería que pensara mal del señor Wright. De acuerdo que había sido como un grano en el culo todos aquellos años, pero en el fondo Nick sabía que se preocupaba por ellos – No había dinero suficiente – explicó. – No tenían muchas cosas con las que castigarme, y yo siempre la montaba gorda para Navidad. Mataban dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pese a esa explicación, Chris frunció el ceño. Él jamás les dejaría sin regalos, por muy mal que pudieran llegar a portarse. ¿Qué cosas podía hacer Nick para merecer ese castigo? De pronto sintió lástima por Nick, y se debió de reflejar en su rostro, porque éste dijo:

- Pero bueno, el que se llevaba la peor parte era Peter. Al final, era él quien terminaba sin regalos, porque se negaba a abrirlos, diciendo que eran para mí.

- Pensé que habíais dicho que en Navidad mucha gente hacía donativos.

- Y los hacían. Pero si tienes que elegir entre arreglar el techo o comprarnos caprichos, pues eliges lo primero. Y con los juguetes, siempre donaban cosas de crío. Por lo visto no se enteran de que no todos los huérfanos son bebés monos y berreantes que juegan con peluches y muñecas. Créeme: prefiero que me dejen sin regalos a que me den una muñeca.

- ¿Qué hiciste para quedarte sin regalos? – tuvo que preguntar Chris, sin poder contenerse más.

Silencio total.

- Vamos, díselo. A lo mejor hasta se ríe. Yo me reí. – le animó Peter.

- No creo que le resulte gracioso. Y en cualquier caso, mañana es mi último día de castigo, no quiero que añada dos semanas más.

- Nick, era una pregunta inocente. No voy a castigarte por algo que hicieras con diez años. – dijo Chris, rodando los ojos – No sé qué concepto tenéis de mí, vosotros dos.

Nick suspiró.

- Metí al gato del celador en la lavadora.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

- Metí al gato del celador en la lavadora. Se llamaba Limpio. Un nombre muy propio, porque limpio te aseguro que se quedó.

Chris intentó no reírse. Lo intentó de verdad, porque era consciente del triste destino del pobre gato: no podría haber sobrevivido a un lavado, con jabón y todo. Pese a todo, al final soltó una carcajada, al imaginarse la situación.

- Pues a Henry no le hizo la menor gracia. Pensé que me mataba.

- Y con razón. Pobre animal. Eso fue una salvajada – dijo Chris, consiguiendo dejar de reír. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque me encontré un perro en la calle, quería acogerle, y Henry no me dejó.

Nota mental: alejar animales y seres vivos de un Nick enfadado. Caray, y eso con diez años. Chris estaba asombrado.

- Espera, que no ha terminado – dijo Peter, sonriendo.

- ¿Hay más?

- Henry tardó una semana en descubrir el destino de su pobre gato. A éste – dijo Peter, señalando a Nick - le dio un ataque de remordimientos y le dijo que se había escapado. Total, que nos tuvo a medio orfanato buscando al gato…y…y…..

El resto de la frase se ahogó en una carcajada. Peter trató de sobreponerse, pero le llevó unos segundos.

- …y ¡no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tenderle! Le puso una pinza en la cola y…."lo dejó secar". Henry lo encontró así, y cuando descubrió la verdad persiguió a Nick por el orfanato durante más de dos horas.

Peter se siguió riendo hasta desahogarse, y poco a poco recuperó la seriedad.

- Vale, en realidad, no tiene gracia – dijo, y Chris le miró como diciendo "pues bien que te has reído" – No, en serio. Pobre gato. A mí me caía bien el bichejo.

- Pues eras el único – dijo Nick. – Además, ¿por qué Henry podía tener una mascota y yo no?

- Imagina lo que sería si todos los niños del orfanato hubiéramos tenido una mascota. Y Luz era alérgica a los perros.

- Y yo era "alérgico" a Luz, y tenía que aguantarla.

Chris se debatía entre la risa y el horror. Prefirió no preguntar si la intención de Nick había sido la de cargarse al gato desde el principio.

- ¿Y al año siguiente? Dijiste "líos" en plural, y fue más de una vez que te dejaron sin regalo.

- Lo del año siguiente ya no tiene gracia ninguna – dijo Peter.

- No, es cierto – corroboró Nick – Ahí me pasé.

- ¿Qué pasó? – insistió Chris.

- No.

De pronto, Chris se dio cuenta de que ya no bromeaban. Nick se había puesto muy serio, y Peter también.

- Nick, puedes confiar en mí. No voy a juzgarte.

- Sí, si lo vas a hacer. Incluso puede que me pegues, y no podría reprochártelo.

- No, Nick, no voy a hacerlo – le aseguró Chris, aunque se alarmó un poco. – Sea lo que sea me lo puedes contar. Tenías once años: no pudo ser tan malo.

- Es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida. Peor aún que intentar pegarte. Yo…Había un bebé, un "recién llegado". Lloraba cada noche como si le fuera la vida en ello. Un día, me habían castigado por cierto incidente con un lavabo, y me había pasado todo el día en mi cuarto. Estaba realmente enfadado y ya había roto la mitad de las cosas de mi cuarto que estaba dispuesto a romper, pero estaba cerrado con llave, así que no podía salir. Sin embargo, por la noche me abrieron la llave, por aquello de no hacerme dormir encerrado ya que podía ser peligroso. Además, Peter dormía conmigo. Él llegó muy cansado de todo un día haciendo deporte y se durmió enseguida, y aquello sólo hizo que mi enfado aumentara por haberme perdido un gran día. Yo no me dormí. El bebé empezó a llorar y yo…yo...yo fui a hacer que se callara. Me colé en el sector de los recién nacidos, y encontré el bebé chillón. Pero si a un bebé le gritas, no consigues que deje de llorar. Probé a mecerle, pero nada. Entonces…le…le cogí y me lo llevé….y…y…recordé una amenaza que me decían de pequeño….nunca lo cumplieron pero me decían "si te portas mal te dejaremos en la ventana, para que venga el búho a llevársete". Así que yo abrí una ventana…y dejé al bebé en el alfeizar. Podría haberse caído. Podría haberse muerto de frío. Podrían haber pasado muchas cosas, pero por suerte dieron con él en poco tiempo, y también dieron conmigo. Yo tenía once años. No era tan pequeño para escudarme en mi edad. Lo que hice no tiene disculpa.

Chris entendió entonces lo que había querido decir Peter con lo del "Nick de antes". El chico estaba acostumbrado a vengarse de quienes le ofendían de alguna manera y llegaba a extremos que iban más allá de las simples travesuras. Chris se horrorizó por escuchar aquello, pero también pudo ver que Nick lo sentía de verdad. Le pareció ver que tenía los ojos irritados y lamentó haber preguntado: no porque estuviera decepcionado de su hijo, sino porque a él le dolía hablar de aquello.

- De los errores también se aprende – le dijo. – Ahora ni pensarías en volver a hacer algo como eso, así que no debes sentirte culpable.

Nick asintió.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cómo que gracias? ¡Quiero un abrazo! ¬¬

Aquello bastó para hacer que Nick volviera a sonreír. El chico se levantó y le abrazó.

- Recuérdame que no te enfade – le dijo Chris, bromeando. – Yo no tengo gato pero tal vez la tomes con mi colección de CD´s

- Para la música que escuchas, tanto da – le dijo Nick, tomándole el pelo.

Deshicieron el abrazo, y Nick se sintió un poco incómodo.

- Eh, un momento. Aquí no soy yo el único cafre. Ahora le toca a Peter contar sus "genialidades".

- Pensé que habías dicho que nunca le castigaban.

- Y es cierto. Pero también te dije que él enfadado es peor que yo.

- ¿Tú qué hiciste, echar laxante en la comida?

- Destrozar una estantería a puñetazos. Y no tenías por qué contárselo. – le dijo Peter a Nick, muy serio.

- Más bien se destrozó las manos, y apenas melló la madera. – dijo Nick, ignorando la protesta de su hermano.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque le dijeron que no podía salir sólo por la noche.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Chris involuntariamente. Aquello no le parecía un motivo de peso. Se esperaba algo gordo, quizá que tuviera que ver con alguna de sus "malas experiencias", pero era incapaz de imaginarse a Peter con un ataque violento propio de Nick o incluso superior a los que éste tenía.

- Se me fue la olla ¿vale? Todos tenemos un mal día. Te dije que tengo problemas con mi ira.

- Pero yo no he visto que los tengas. – dijo Chris, extrañado – Ni una sola vez.

- Y espero que sigas sin verlo. Ahora, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

Chris le contempló con curiosidad. Sabía que había gente, adolescentes principalmente, que cuando se enfadaban golpeaban las paredes con los puños y tenían otro tipo de reacciones desproporcionadas. Pero no asociaba ese tipo de personas con Peter. No. Eso tenía que ser una de las tonterías de su muchacho, de cuando le daba por decir que era malo y no sé qué cosas más. Seguro que no era para tanto.

- Pues ¿de qué quieres hablar, entonces? - dijo Nick. – A mí me parece un tema muy entretenido. Tú perdiendo los nervios. Es algo digno de ser grabado.

- Siempre podemos hablar de tus intentos de fuga. Si es por temas incómodos tú me ganas, Nicholas.

- No uses mi nombre completo. Y no seas puñetero, que yo no he tocado tus puntos sensibles.

- No soy nada de eso, sólo me defiendo. Y no hace falta ser grosero.

- "No hace falta ser grosero". ¿Qué tienes, cincuenta años? Odio cuando te pones en plan padre conmigo, joder. Ya tengo uno.

- Sí, y no le gusta oíros hablar así. – intervino Chris, en tono de advertencia.

- No me pongo en plan padre, pero si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar. Todos tenemos aquí cosas de las que no queremos hablar. – dijo Peter, mirando a Nick directamente a los ojos. Era inquietante verles hablar tan e cerca, como ver a la misma persona desdoblada.

- Sí, pero tú tienes más que nadie. Yo no he hablado de lo que sé que te duele.

- Pues yo creo que sí. Chris lo sabe todo, y no siempre se lo he dicho yo.

- Eso es distinto.

- Claro, porque es mi intimidad y no la tuya.

- No. Porque todo lo que he dicho sobre ti ha sido con intención de ayudarte, y tú has mencionado "ese" tema con la única intención de hacerme daño. – dijo Nick, profundamente dolido.

- Yo…Lo siento. Perdona.

Chris suspiró, contento de que hubieran arreglado aquello de forma pacífica.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de eso, Nick? Ya sé que te escapaste un par de veces del orfanato.

- No nos referimos a eso – respondió Nick, algo huraño. Peter se había disculpado, pero ya era tarde: había activado las alarmas de Chris. Suspiró. – Me vas a insistir hasta que te lo diga ¿verdad?

- Puede ser. Tampoco voy a obligarte a confiar en mí. Pero…sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo.

¿A qué venían tantas reservas? Quizá era algo malo y tenía miedo de que se enfadara.

Nick meditó durante un rato si debía o no compartir aquello con su padre. Peter ya no tenía secretos con él. Tal vez el debería hacer lo mismo.

- Cuando me escapé la primera vez lo planeé durante meses. Aprendí…aprendí algunos trucos. Tengo cierta habilidad con las manos, y en fin, ya has visto lo que puedo hacer. Pero….el primer día, cuando logré salir, me di cuenta que había muchas cosas que no había pensado. ¿Cómo iba a ir al baño, por ejemplo? ¿Dónde iba a ducharme? Sabía que hay albergues, pero no cómo dar con uno, ni se aceptarían…a un menor. Así que eso estaba descartado. Viví en la calle. Y…¿sabes qué? No es tan poético como puede parecer, ni tan bohemio, ni nada. Lo que es, es una mierda. Literalmente: por inercia la gente se agrupa y…pues yo me agrupé con vagabundos. Dormí en un paso subterráneo…y aquello olía a dignidad perdida. Y a mierda. A veces creo que aún no me he quitado ese olor el todo. Estuve dos semanas fuera. Robé, mentí, estafé y pase hambre, frío y miedo. No es una experiencia que le recomiende a nadie. Lloraba por las noches, y me preguntaba si sería capaz de volver a buscar a Peter, o si Peter tendría que ser el que me encontrara a mí…o a mi cadáver. Me sentía sucio, por entro y por fuera, porque lo de robar no me dejaba la conciencia tranquila. Al final, acabé volviendo al orfanato, aunque aún no sé cómo encontré el camino. Peter estuvo sin hablarme otras dos semanas, y sólo lo hizo porque al final le di pena. Yo…moría de alegría por ver un cepillo de dientes, y te juro que no me quería separar del váter. ¿Sabes? La gente se queda con lo de "se escapó, que susto nos dio". Pero nadie suele preguntarme cómo lo pasé yo. El hecho de que fuera mi culpa, por una mala decisión, no hizo precisamente que fuera más sencillo.

Chris se quedó helado. No es que no hubiera pensado en ello, pero nunca lo había visto así. Imaginarse a su niño sólo y asustado no era algo agradable, así que interiormente se había imaginado un suceso alternativo…Tal vez durmiera en un banco, y luego decidiera volver… No imaginó que Nick lo hubiera pasado tan mal, porque nunca se lo había contado así. Se culpó por no haberle preguntado nunca sobre el asunto.

- Jamás tendrás que volver a pasar por eso – le dijo, abrazándole.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el chico.

- Porque si vuelves a exponerte a ti mismo a algo así soy capaz de retenerte en casa aunque tenga que esposarte a mí. Y que me denuncien por secuestro si quieren, que me da igual.

- ¿Y si eres tú el que me echa?

- La única razón por la que podría decirte que te fueras de casa, es porque se esté cayendo a pedazos sobre nuestras cabezas – le dijo, con vehemencia.

- Eso dices ahora

- Y lo diré siempre. No hay nada que puedas hacer que haga que cambie de opinión. Ahora dime ¿hay algún motivo racional por el que quieras irte de casa?

- No, claro que no.

- Bien. Pues entonces la próxima vez que te escapes o que salgas sin avisar, vas a estar en muchos problemas.

Nick tragó saliva. ¿Cómo era posible que Chris sonara amoroso y amenazante a la vez?

- Una charla encantadora – dijo Peter que había permanecido al margen – pero será mejor que me vaya a la ducha antes de que Leo se me adelante, o me tocará esperar durante horas. Un día le van a salir branquias.

Así que Peter se fue a una de las duchas, y Chris y Nick se quedaron hablando un poco más. Al cabo del rato asomó por las escaleras la cabeza de Peter, envuelto en una toalla:

- Me he quedado sin agua.

- Qué raro. Voy a echar un vistazo.

Chris lamentó no tener los conocimientos de fontanería y de bricolaje en general que tenía su padre, porque tenían un problema de cañerías bastante considerable. Cuando era pequeño decía que su padre "curaba los objetos", y muy lejos de la verdad no andaba. Pero él no podía hacer eso. Aquello escapaba a sus habilidades, así que le dijo a Peter que llamaría al fontanero al día siguiente, y que se volviera a vestir. Pero luego pensó que quizás su padre pudiera pasarse y arreglarlo en un momento.

- Papá – llamó, y casi al instante Leo orbitó, alertado por sus sentidos de luz blanca.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó algo preocupado, y le bastó un vistazo para saber que todo andaba bien - ¿Por qué me has llamado?

- Me preguntaba si podrías echar un vistazo a esto. Nos hemos quedado sin agua.

Chris le mostró el problema y Leo dijo que podía arreglarlo.

- Si te he pillado en un mal momento…

- No, qué va.

Piper y Leo se pasaban el tiempo viajando: Leo la llevaba a los lugares más insospechados, donde ni siquiera un avión podía llegar. Ventajas de poder orbitar. Leo aún tenía asuntos de Anciano que atender, así que Chris, en realidad, no le veía mucho.

- ¿Cómo andan mis nietos? – preguntó Leo, mientras echaba un vistazo a las herramientas de Chris.

- Estupendamente. Leo está enfrascado en uno de sus libros. A Nick le he dejado vagueando en el sofá. Peter se está vistiendo, pero puede que haya terminado. Le diré que venga a saludarte.

Fue a buscar a Peter, que se mostró algo tímido. Chris pensó que era el momento ideal para que pasara algo de tiempo con su abuelo, así que les dejó sólos.

- Hola – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Hola – saludó Leo con entusiasmo.- Perdona que no te de un abrazo, tengo las manos algo ocupadas.

Leo estaba en plena faena. Había desmontado la alcachofa de la ducha.

- ¿Quiere que te ayude? – preguntó Peter, hablando para el cuello de su camisa. No conocía mucho a Leo todavía, y se sentía algo cohibido ante su presencia.

- Sería estupendo – dijo Leo, sonriendo - ¿Me sujetas esto?

Peter hizo lo que le pedían y fue haciendo todo lo que Leo le indicaba. Trabajaban bien juntos. En un determinado momento, tocaron algo que no debían y empezó a salir agua a borbotones. Peter se empapó y Leo soltó una carcajada. Consiguió detener el escape y contempló a su nieto, empapado desde el pelo hasta los pies.

- Bueno, ya te has duchado – le dijo, y Peter sonrió. Leo sonrió también pero luego pensó que el chico podría resfriarse, así que orbitó una camiseta. – Ten, sácate eso y póntela.

Peter iba a irse a cumplir lo que le pedían.

- Espera, no te vayas. Llenaras de agua todo el pasillo. Póntela aquí.

Peter se quedó inmóvil y Leo alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué ocurre? No tienes nada que yo no tenga.

- Eso lo dudo – comentó Peter por lo bajo, pero Leo le escuchó.

- ¿Es que te da vergüenza que te vea sin camiseta? ¿Por qué? Me giro si quieres, pero me parece algo tonto.

A Peter le molestó aquél calificativo. Qué sabía él de lo que era tonto o no…Aparte de su pudor natural, no se sentía cómodo cuando los demás veían sus cicatrices.

- Más tonto me parece a mí tener que cambiarme de camiseta y no te digo nada – le respondió.

- Eh ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me hablas así? Vamos, quítate eso, que está empapado.

Peter seguía sin moverse: Leo no se había girado.

- Peter, vamos. Puedes resfriarte.

Leo pensó que el chico no se quitaba la camiseta por testarudo, y no porque tuviera una razón para no hacerlo. Por eso no se giró, y se quedó mirando para ver si lo hacía, pero Peter seguía sin moverse.

- Que es una camiseta, por amor de dios. ¿Es que tengo que quitártela yo? Si tengo que hacerlo, haré más que eso…- advirtió, empezando a cansarse.

Nada.

- Peter, que te la quites – espetó Leo, ya sin ninguna paciencia.

- ¡Que me dejes en paz! – respondió el chico, harto y avergonzado. – Que no voy a quitarme nada delante de ti, joder.

Leo se extrañó por esa respuesta. No por lo maleducado de las palabras ni por la rebeldía que denotaban (podía lidiar con eso, y de hecho estaba dispuesto a hacerlo), sino porque el "delante de ti" le sonaba raro. Parecía más que una negativa caprichosa. ¿Acaso el chico tenía algún tatuaje que no quería que él viera? En cualquier caso, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle un poco de respeto.

- Lo siento – dijo Peter, dándose cuenta de cómo le había hablado.

Leo le ignoró. Abrió un armarito y cogió una pastilla de jabón. La desenvolvió y se volvió hacia Peter, que le miraba con curiosidad.

- Abre la boca – le dijo, y el chico entendió. Dio un suspiro, pero decidió hacer lo que le pedía. Leo le metió la pastilla en la boca, y lo cierto es que sabía fatal. Le dieron arcadas. Leo le sacó la pastilla, pero el sabor seguía allí, hecho espuma. –Dos minutos – le dijo. – A ver si así muestras un poco más de educación. Luego podrás enjuagarte la boca.

Decidió dejarlo ahí, porque Peter le había pedido disculpas. Pero el chico seguía empapado.

- Y quítate la camiseta de una vez.

Peter no quería enfadar más a su abuelo, que había pasado de estar sonriente a fruncir el ceño, pero no estaba dispuesto a quitarse la camiseta delante de él. Leo, harto de esperar, se sentó en la taza del váter y colocó a Peter encima de sus rodillas.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces.

Peter supo de dónde había sacado Chris sus frases e cuando les castigaba: usaba el mismo tono que Leo, y las mismas palabras. Calcadito.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- No sé a qué viene esta rebeldía tonta, pero se va a acabar. Ahora levántate, enjuágate la boca, y quítate la camiseta.

Peter obedeció, sabiendo que aquello había sido una advertencia más que un castigo. Le había dolido un poco, pero no había protestado. Pero sabía que si no le obedecía volvería a la misma posición en un tris. Se sacó el horrible sabor del jabón e hizo ademan de sacarse la camiseta, pero dejó las manos en sus costados y agachó la cabeza.

- Peter ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Leo. Peter no le respondió, pero Leo se había dado cuenta de que no había rebeldía en él. Decidió darle una oportunidad y le alzó la barbilla, de una forma también muy similar a como lo hacía Chris. Parecía que Peter iba a responder, pero en ese momento entró Chris.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó, no muy seguro de lo que había oído.

- El abuelo se ha enfadado conmigo – respondió Peter de una forma que hizo que el corazón de Leo se llenara de ternura.

Chris se fijó en la pastilla de jabón que descansaba en el lavabo.

- Oh, y te ha lavado la boca ¿verdad? Yo odiaba eso.

- He tenido que castigarle un poco – dijo Leo, pero con voz dulce, dispuesto a hacer las paces con su nieto. La forma en la que había dicho "el abuelo se ha enfadado conmigo" le había roto el corazón. Le hacía parecer mucho más pequeño. – Pero ha sido muy valiente: no ha llorado nada.

Peter esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Me he llevado palizas mucho peores. – dijo solamente. Leo abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa.

- Chris, no serás demasiado duro con mi nieto ¿verdad? ¬¬

Pero Chris, que empezaba a conocer a Peter mejor que a sí mismo, había entendido:

- No se estaba refiriendo a mí. Ya te comenté cuál era su historia, papá.

- Entiendo – dijo Leo, asintiendo, y experimentó la misma culpabilidad que Chris la primera vez que castigó a Peter – Siento haber tenido que castigarte, pero no has debido desobedecerme. Y eso me recuerda que sigues sin quitarte la camiseta ¬¬

Peter suspiró. Tendría que haber imaginado que su abuelo ya lo sabría. Por lo visto en aquella familia no había secretos. De forma lenta, y con mucha vergüenza, Peter se quitó la camiseta.

- ¿Lo ves? No era para tan…¿¡pero qué tienes ahí!? – Leo se interrumpió en cuanto reparó en las cicatrices, que se reflejaban en el espejo. Le rodeó y estiró la mano, como para tocarlas, sin atreverse. Miró a Chris como pidiendo una explicación. Chris se limitó a negar con la cabeza: sabía exactamente el horror que Leo estaba experimentando.

- Es un regalo de mi última familia – comentó Peter con cierta sorna. Pese a la dureza de sus palabras, estaba temblando. Se sentía expuesto. Leo le alcanzó la otra camiseta, la seca, para que se cubriera.

- Dios Santo…ven aquí – le dijo, y le abrazó. Entendió por qué no quería quitarse la camiseta - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Me daba…vergüenza.

Leo le abrazó, horrorizado por lo que tenían que haberle hecho para dejarle aquellas marcas. Chris le observó: él también se sentía mal por su hijo, pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo.

- Papá…¿tú podrías…? Yo no, pero tú eres un Anciano.

Leo supo adivinar lo que su hijo estaba pidiendo de forma implícita. Deshizo el abrazo con su nieto, y le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que te saque esas marcas?

- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Puedo intentarlo. No tienes ninguna herida, puesto que ya está curado. Pero yo soy un Anciano. Tal vez pueda….hacer algo.

Peter asintió. Sí, claro que quería. Aquello era mucho más sencillo que una operación, con la magia tendría la espalda perfecta, sin ninguna imperfección. Es cierto que aquello formaba parte de lo que él era, pero era una parte de la que se quería deshacer. Leo colocó su mano sobre la espalda del chico, y hubo un suave resplandor. Peter sintió un cosquilleo. Cuando Leo bajó la mano él se subió la camiseta con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar. Pero ahí no había nada, salvo una espalda. Una espalda normal, sin cicatrices. Sonriendo, Peter se quitó la camiseta del todo, y abrazó a Leo. Hizo una serie de movimientos incoherentes, y se miró varias veces en el espejo.

- Bueno, bueno, no te vuelvas ahora un exhibicionista – dijo Chris contento de verle tan feliz. – Lamento que no se me haya ocurrido antes. Yo no puedo quitar cicatrices, pero tendría que haber pensado que mi padre sí. Por cierto…quítale también la de la muñeca….

- ¿La muñeca? – dijo Leo, y tomó el brazos de Peter. Frunció el ceño al ver el corte.

- No hagas preguntas – dijo Chris, con algo e rabia en la voz. Leo se limitó a mirar a Peter como si quisiera leerle la mente. Sin dejar de mirarle pasó su mano por la muñeca del chico, pero la marca no desapareció. Confirmando sus sospechas, Leo le acusó:

- Esto te lo hiciste tú.

- Sí – admitió.

- No puedo curar heridas auto infligidas. Peter, eso fue una tontería. ¿Cómo se…?

- Papá ya me dio la charla. – interrumpió Peter.

- No es lo que piensas, papá – intervino Chris. – Es largo de contar, pero Peter no es un suicida.

Leo se confirmó con eso, por el momento.

- Será mejor que termine de arreglaros esto – dijo, refiriéndose a la ducha.

- Y yo voy a contarle a Nick que ya no…que mi espalda está bien.

Peter estaba más contento que un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Leo se sumó a la lista de personas cuyo corazón había sido tocado por Peter Adam Haliwell.

Nick se alegró por su hermano, le escuchó cómo se lo contaba una y otra vez y le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas. Pero en su interior, estaba triste: aquél había vuelto a ser "el día de Peter".


	25. Chapter 25: Tres hijos y un sólo padre

- ¿No vas a ir a saludar a Leo? – le dijo Peter con esa sonrisa perenne.

Nick intentaba sonreír también. Por supuesto que se alegraba por su hermano, porque ya no tuviera cicatrices en la espalda, pero también se sentía triste y no sabía del todo por qué. Ya no era un crío que necesitara atención…..entonces ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que todo girara siempre entorno a Peter? Pero si su hermano ni siquiera buscaba ser el centro…

- No. Pero tú vuelve con él: te mueres de ganas.

Y Peter se fue. Efectivamente, se moría de ganas de hacer eso…y tantas otras cosas. Estaba lleno de energía. Se sentía feliz. Y siempre iba a estar agradecido a su abuelo por lo que había hecho. Había sido algo precipitado, pero daba igual: mirarse al espejo no iba a volver a ser un problema. Estaba tan contento que no reparó en el estado de ánimo de su hermano. Subió arriba y se cruzó con su padre, y le asfixió en un abrazo. Chris se rió.

- Significa mucho para ti ¿verdad?

- No sabía cuánto. Siempre voy a estar en deuda con el abuelo.

- Deuda ninguna – intervino Leo, saliendo del baño – Me alegra que seas feliz. Estoy para ayudar. Por cierto, ya tenéis agua.

- ¿Puedo darme un baño? – preguntó Peter.

- ¿Otro más? – dijo Chris riendo, señalando su pelo empapado – Claro, eres libre. Le diré a Leo que use la otra ducha.

Peter llenó la bañera de agua y espuma a partes iguales, y se dispuso a tomar un baño relajante. Mientras tanto, Chris y Leo bajaron las escaleras charlando animadamente. Chris reparó en Nick, que seguía en el sofá, sin hacer nada realmente.

- Nick, no has saludado al abuelo.

- Hola – respondió Nick sin entusiasmo y con algo de sequedad.

- Eso no es un saludo. Ven a darle un abrazo.

- ¿No podemos hacer como que le he abrazado y ya?

Chris le hizo un gesto a Leo como de que esperara, que iba a hablar con su hijo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, ¿qué iba a pasar? – dijo en un tono que contradecía por completo sus palabras.

- Porque sueles ser bastante cariñoso…

Nick se encogió de hombros.

- Anda, no seas maleducado: ven aquí y dale un abrazo, encima que nos ha arreglado la ducha.

- No sabía que los trabajos de fontanería se pagaran con abrazos – respondió Nick.

- No seas grosero. Tu abuelo nos ha hecho un favor. Estás quedando como un niño malcriado delante de él. Que yo sepa no te ha hecho nada.

Chris necesitaba un manual para los cambios de humor de Nick.

- Cada uno queda como lo que es – le respondió Nick, escupiendo cada palabra.

- ¿Eres un niño malcriado? – preguntó Chris. – Entonces tal vez deba tratarte como uno.

- Ya lo haces.

Leo decidió intervenir, viendo que no iban a llegar a nada bueno si seguían así.

- Está bien, que no me abrace si no quiere. No pasa nada.

Aquello sin embargo no era lo que debía decir. Nick lo interpretó por un "me da igual si no me abraza". No tenía una relación muy estrecha con su abuelo, aun, pero no parecía que éste quisiera tenerla. Quizás le bastaba con tener a Peter.

Se levantó del sofá e hizo ademán de irse, de forma brusca.

- Eh, un momento – dijo Chris – Estaba hablando contigo.

- Pero yo no. Fin de la conversación.

- Nick, ven aquí.

- No tengo más que decirte, Christopher.

Chris se dio cuenta de que aquello no había sido una confusión: le había llamado así aposta.

- Es papá, Nick. Y no conviertas esto en uno de tus berrinches.

- Espera, que llamo a Peter para que me dé clases de cómo se hace: aquí se habla cuando él quiere y se deja el tema cuando le molesta. Ojalá todos gozáramos de esos privilegios.

- ¿A qué viene meter a tu hermano en esto? No hay ningún tema que dejar, porque no estábamos hablando de nada.

- Pues por eso mismo me puedo ir.

- Basta ya, Nick. ¿Qué ocurre? Creí que estaba todo bien.

- Y lo está. ¿Ya puedo irme?

- ¿Acaso tienes algo urgente que hacer? – le preguntó Chris, aunque iba con segundas: "si sólo estabas tumbado en el sofá…."

- Sí: perderos de vista.

- Se acabó, Nick. Discúlpate, vamos. – exigió Chris, pensando que Leo no se merecía que le hablaran así encima de que les había ayudado.

Nick le levantó el dedo corazón como toda respuesta. Chris suspiró. Iba a decirle algo, pero Leo se le adelantó.

- Los gestos obscenos no son necesarios. Tu padre te ha pedido una disculpa. ¿A qué esperas?

- A lo que a mí me dé la gana, imbécil. – respondió el chico. No aceptaba órdenes de aquél hombre.

"Craso error, Nick" pensó Chris "De veras que no deberías haber dicho eso".

- Está bien jovencito, me parece que alguien está pidiendo a gritos que lo castiguen y yo te voy a complacer. Vete al baño, vamos.

- Porque tú lo digas.

- Exacto, precisamente porque YO lo digo. Y será mejor que adoptes otra actitud si quieres sentarte algún día.

- ¿Qué me vas a pegar tú, de qué? Tú deliras.

- Nick, creo que te he dado una orden muy clara – comentó Leo sin perder la paciencia, aunque en un tono que daba miedo. Un tono que Chris conocía bastante bien.

- Cómeme el nabo. – respondió Nick.

Chris adivinó lo que iba a pasar antes de que pasara. Leo se acercó a Nick y le cogió de una oreja. Fue como si él volviera a ser adolescente y estuviera en el lugar de Nick…

FLASHBACK

Eran las once y media de la noche. Hacía una hora que tenía que estar en casa y ni había avisado ni contestado a las llamadas de sus insistentes padres. Chris lo sabía: estaba muerto. Se estuvo debatiendo entre si entrar o no entrar, pero teniendo un padre luz blanca eso no sirve mucho: Leo le sintió, y fue a abrir la puerta. Chris entró en casa sabiendo con sólo una mirada que estaba en un lío de pelotas.

- ¿Tienes algún problema en la mano? – preguntó Leo directamente.

- N-no – respondió Chris un tanto sorprendido.

- Entonces podías enviar un mensaje. ¿Tienes algún problema en los oídos?

- No.

- Entonces escuchaste claramente cuál era tu hora de volver. ¿Tienes…

- ¡No tengo ningún problema, joder! - interrumpió Chris, molesto porque sabía que iba a castigarle. Claro que aquellas palabras no fueron lo mejor que podía decir en aquél momento…Leo entrecerró los ojos.

- Véte al baño – le espetó, y Chris sabía lo que eso significaba. Se debatió entre el miedo y la rabia, y eligió lo segundo para esconder lo primero.

- Cómeme el nabo.

Leo abrió mucho los ojos, pero se recuperó pronto y le agarró de una oreja. Le arrastró al baño dándole alguna que otra palmada en el camino. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Leo sacó una pastilla de jabón y le obligó a metérsela en la boca. Se la sacó después, pero Chris sabía que aún no podía enjuagarse para quitarse el sabor y la espuma.

- Diez minutos – le dijo.

Chris iba a protestar, porque era mucho tiempo comparado con otras veces, pero no tuvo ocasión. Leo le colocó sobre sus rodillas bajándole el pantalón con un movimiento rápido. Orbitó el cepillo, y comenzó a pegarle, mientras le tenía bien sujeto por la cintura.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Que sea la última vez que me hablas así, Chris Perry Haliwell.

- Nunca más, papá – respondió Chris, empezando a llorar débilmente. Cómo odiaba el cepillo. Una vez empezó a llorar fue mucho más difícil controlarse.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Tu hora de llegada son las diez y media. No se trata de una hora orientativa. Es esa, y te la has saltado.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No volveré a hacerlo – dijo Chris, sollozando.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si vas a retrasarte tienes que tener un buen motivo, y tienes que avisarme a mí, o a tu madre.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Leo dejó el cepillo y le hizo mimos en la espalda. Chris entendió que ya había terminado, e hizo por incorporarse, pero no hizo ningún intento de abrazar a Leo. No hizo falta, porque Leo le envolvió en sus brazos, hasta que se calmó. A Chris le costó un poquito, pero respiró hondo hasta mitigar sus sollozos.

-L-lo siento.

- Ya sé, ya sé. Estás perdonado, campeón. Anda, ve a lavarte la boca.

Pero Chris no se separó de él. Leo le acarició la cabeza y deshizo el abrazo con suavidad. Le guió al lavabo y le llenó un vaso de agua, para que Chris se enjuagara. El chico bebió, obediente, pero no se tragó el líquido sino que lo escupió. Repitió la operación un par de veces, porque aun sentía aquél horrible sabor. Después se abrazó a su padre, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho porque Leo era más alto que él. Aun lloraba un poco. Así les encontró Piper, que no necesitó mucho tiempo para adivinar lo que había pasado.

- Así que ya has vuelto…

Chris se abrazó más a Leo, como si temiera que Piper fuera a castigarle otra vez. Pero su madre se limitó a darle un beso en la cabeza y a sumarse al abrazo, terminando por ocupar el lugar de su padre.

- Pobrecito. ¿Te duele mucho?

Chris asintió, mimoso.

- Papá es malo.

- No, qué va –protestó éste.

- Sí, papá es malo – corroboró Piper – Pero sólo cuando tú lo eres también. Y no quieras ver cómo soy yo si vuelves a pasarte de la hora sin avisar. Creí que te había pasado algo. Al menos podrías haber respondido a mis llamadas.

- Lo siento – dijo Chris, lloriqueando un poco, y Piper le calmó volviendo a abrazarle.

- ¿Le has pegado con el cepillo? – dijo, al verlo en el suelo. Habían estado hablando sobre qué castigo e darían y pensaron que quizás el cepillo era excesivo, para algo que al fin y al cabo hacían cas todos los adolescentes: estirar su horario.

- Soltó un comentario muy soez.

- ¡Chris! ¿Es eso verdad? – preguntó Piper separándose de él.

- Sí…

Piper iba a regañarle, pero al verle la carita no pudo. De todas formas sabía que Leo había hecho un buen trabajo. Le hizo mimos hasta que dejó de llorar.

- Venga, vamos a la cama, que es tarde. Te preparé una taza de cacao – le dijo, y Chris le sonrió.

Chris fue a su cuarto y se puso el pijama. Se acostó, boca abajo, y Piper fue a por la taza.

- No sé sí quedarme o dejarte sólo – dijo Leo – Como por lo visto soy tan malo…

- Sí eres malo, porque no me has dado un abrazo.

- ¡Sí que te lo he dado!

- ¡Pero quiero otro!

Leo sonrió, y le abrazó. Se puso en la cabecera de la cama y le acarició la cabeza. Cuando Piper llegó con la taza ya se había dormido.

Chris sacudió la cabeza para librarse del recuerdo. Observó cómo Leo llevaba a Nick al baño, como había hecho años atrás con él y suspiró. Una parte de él quería proteger a su chico: otra quería que lo castigara él mismo por grosero y maleducado.

Leo arrastró a Nick al baño y cogió el jabón.

- Abre la boca – le dijo.

- Ni en sueños.

- Ábrela.

- Que no.

- Ya voy a castigarte. ¿Quieres que te castigue también antes de lavarte la boca?

- Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Leo se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba lleno de rabia.

- Abre la boca- repitió una vez más, en tono de advertencia.

- Si la abro, será para morderte.

Leo suspiró, y con movimientos rápidos se sentó y se le colocó encima. Le bajó el pantalón y empezó a pegarle, con fuerza, pero con la mano dado que aún no habían comenzado con el verdadero motivo del castigo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Mira que eres testaturdo – le dijo

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Vio que Nick se estremecía, conteniendo un sollozo que finalmente salió, para convertirse desde entonces en un llanto continuo. Le puso de pie y le sujetó por los hombros.

- Ahora, ¿vas a obedecer? – preguntó, y Nick asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos – Abre la boca – le dijo Leo, y Nick lo hizo. Le metió la pastilla de jabón y tras unos segundos se la sacó. – Cinco minutos. Después te pondrás enjuagar.

Leo cogió el cepillo que sabía que Chris guardaba en el armario, y le indicó a Nick que se volviera a tumbar. El chico, llorando un poco, obedeció. A Nick ya le daba todo igual. Sólo quería que Leo terminara de castigarle para volver a ser ignorado otra vez, hasta que metiera la pata de nuevo. Así funcionaban las cosas allí para él.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si tu padre dice que te disculpes, le obedeces. Si te digo que abras la boca, lo haces.

Nick se limitó a seguir llorando.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No volverás a usar un vocabulario semejante, y no te dirigirás a mí con insultos.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Leo dejó el cepillo y levantó a Nick, que había empezado a llorar como si le fuera la vida en ello. El chico se tapó la cara con las manos y emitía un sollozo antes de haber acabado con el anterior.

- Tampoco te he pegado tan fuerte – le dijo Leo, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Esa forma de llorar le destrozaba, aunque intuía que al chico le pasaba algo más. Era normal que llorara un poco, pero no así, como si lo que le doliera fuera el alma.

- ¿Puedo irme? – preguntó el chico, solamente, cuando pudo hablar.

- Cl….claro. Pero…- vaciló Leo, sorprendido. Estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿no quieres que te abrace?", pero se contuvo y cambió la frase - ¿no quieres enjuagarte antes?

Pero Nick se limitó a salir corriendo, tras colocarse la ropa. Se dirigió directo a su cuarto, y Chris le vio pasar como un rayo. Probablemente el chico ni reparó en él. Le siguió, y se agachó junto a la cama de Nick, que lloraba de forma desoladora.

- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó. "Sí, una pregunta inteligente, Chris" se reprochó. Pero Nick, sin sacar la cabeza del escondite de sus brazos, negó:

- Un poco.

- Y, sí te duele "un poco", ¿por qué lloras así?

Nick no le respondió. Chris le hizo caricias en el pelo mientras se deshacía con el llanto de su hijo. Al poco vino Leo con un vaso de agua. Dejó el vaso en la mesa, y acercó la silla a la cama, para sentarse.

- Nick, vamos a hablar un momento ¿quieres?

Nick ni asintió ni negó, pero Leo tomó su silencio como una invitación a empezar a hablar.

- Sabes de sobra por qué te he castigado. Y yo sé que no estás llorando así sólo por la pequeña azotaina que te he dado.

- ¿A eso le llamas "pequeña"?

- De acuerdo, dejémoslo en normal. Seguro que tu padre ha sido más duro contigo alguna vez.

Nick tuvo que callarse para no darle la razón.

- Tengo la sensación de que lloras por el mismo motivo por el que antes te has puesto rabioso.

Nuevamente, Nick prefirió guardar silencio a decirle que estaba en lo cierto.

- Los problemas no se solucionan si no se hablan. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer: vas a ir a enjuagarte la boca, vas a darle un abrazo a tu padre, y luego nos vas a contar qué es lo que te tiene así.

Nick, que en ese momento necesitaba que le dijeran qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, como un niño pequeño, sintió que podía cumplir perfectamente unas instrucciones tan sencilla, así que se levantó, cogió el vaso de agua, y fue al baño a enjuagarse la boca. Después, volvió a su cuarto, pero no fue a Chris a quien abrazó, sino que se lanzó a los brazos de Leo.

- Por el abrazo que te debía – le dijo.

Leo le estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- Y ahora, ¿me dices qué es lo que pasa?

Y Nick lo intentó. Le dijo a su abuelo, como si Chris no estuviera presente, que siempre lo había compartido todo con Peter. Que el uno era el apoyo del otro. Que el ser adoptados juntos fue un sueño hecho realidad y que le gustaba eso de tener un padre. Pero que él no era el mejor de los hijos, y que por eso tenía miedo de que Chris se cansara de él. Y que pensaba que ese momento ya había llegado, porque Chris sólo hablaba con él para regañarle, y todas las atenciones eran para Peter, el "hijo bueno". Que si Peter fue maltratado. Que si Peter está deprimido. Que si Peter ya no tiene cicatrices en la espalda. Le dijo a Leo que aquél tenía que ser su día. Que su padre le había dicho que Peter necesitaba de su atención, pero que si algún día él la necesitaba, la tendría. Y que la había necesitado, pero no la había tenido.

Leo le dejó hablar, sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder a tales preocupaciones cuando Chris prácticamente le sacó de en medio para abrazar a Nick.

- Peter intentó decírmelo antes, pero no terminé de entender hasta qué punto tenía razón. Nick, te quiero con toda mi alma. Perdona si no estoy más tiempo contigo. A veces…a veces no sé cómo tratarte. No es que Peter sea el "hijo bueno"...él es el hijo que ha sufrido, pero no debo olvidarme de que tú también. Que debes pensar que todo el mundo va a abandonarte, o algo…Yo no. Nunca. Nunca me cansaré de ti.

Nick permaneció abrazado a él un ratito. Una parte de él ya sabía todo lo que estaba escuchando, pero necesitaba oírlo.

- Sí que eres el mejor de los hijos, Nick – dijo, y esa frase llegó directa al corazón del chico – No podía pedir nada mejor.

- ¿Con todos los problemas que te doy?

- Sin eso, mi vida sería muy aburrida – comentó Chris, sonriendo. – Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Y…si te regaño…es porque creo que no haces las cosas tan bien como tú puedes hacerlas.

- Lo haré mejor – le prometió Nick.

- Y yo también – le aseguró Chris.

Leo se fue, discretamente, dejando solo a padre e hijo. Ya que estaba, fue a ver al nieto que le faltaba, pero Leo II se había dormido sobre el libro que había estado leyendo. Su abuelo le acostó, siendo capaz de no despertarle, y le dio un beso.

- Espero que, cuando crezcas, no te dé a ti también por el melodrama – le dijo al niño, mientras este soñaba, y le acarició la cabeza.


	26. Chapter 26: Cosa de magia

"Recuerda que éste es un día feliz" se repetía Chris cada poco "No tiene sentido agobiarse".

Pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Era el día de Navidad y toda su numerosa familia iba a ir a comer. A él le tocaba hacer de anfitrión. Y, mientras veía las enormes cantidades de comida que se extendían en la encimera de la cocina, el estómago se le iba cerrando más y más.

- Papá, esto no es ningún concurso de cocina. Nadie va a evaluar tus dotes culinarios así que deja de mirar la comida como si fueran a salirle patas – le dijo Nick, sonriente.

Las cosas entre ellos dos estaban mejor que nunca. Chris había logrado encontrar más o menos, el equilibrio entre sus tres hijos. Peter se levantaba antes, así que los primeros momentos de la mañana de los dedicaba a él. El desayuno y las comidas en general eran para todos. Cocinaba con Nick, y pensaba hacerlo todos los días, pasara lo que pasara, mientras el chico quisiera. Además había descubierto muchas utilidades para las habilidosas manos del chico: a Nick le gustaba desmontar aparatos electrónicos. Chris pensó que era una afición un poco rara, pero ahí estaba él, sujetando destornilladores y aprendiendo sobre electrónica gracias al genio de su hijo. Con Leo pasaba el principio de la tarde, cuando Nick y Peter se entretenían viendo la TV. Y el final de la tarde variaba según el día, aunque muchas veces veían juntos una película, o les enseñaban a Nick y Peter cosas sobre la magia.

- No sería lo más extraño que sucede con la comida en ésta casa – le dijo – Recuerdo una vez que orbité por error un saco de patatas al tejado…

Nick se rió.

- Seguro que ahora te alegras más que nunca de que no tenga poderes…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Chris. Era cierto que una parte de él se alegraba, porque les ponía a salvo de peligros como los demonios.

- Porque lo de las patatas en el tejado es algo que yo TENDRÍA que intentar.

El chico sonrió, y Chris se imaginó un Nick con magia. Definitivamente, el mundo, y los gatos de la vecindad, no querían eso.

- Ataría tus poderes – le dijo, pero sonreía, puesto que estaban hablando de broma.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

- A lo mejor yo sólo no, pero con ayuda de mis tías o de mi padre, sí.

- Y…¿has pensado alguna vez en hacerlo con Leo?

- A mí no me hubiera gustado que ataran mis poderes. Son parte de lo que soy. Leo ha demostrado ser bastante responsable con eso. Bianca y yo teníamos magia los dos, así que Leo iba a terminar sabiéndolo tarde o temprano, y si intentaba obtener sus poderes por su propia cuenta, podía ser peor.

- ¿Tu mujer era…?

- Sí.

Nick guardó silencio. Se mordió el labio, y al final preguntó:

- ¿Y Amy?

Aparte de dividirse en tres cachitos para sus hijos, Chris había pasado su tiempo intercambiando llamadas con Amy, y siempre colgaba con la misma sonrisa de bobo. Nick estaba aprendiendo a aguantarse, y a pensar que tal vez Amy no fuera un enemigo.

- No. Aunque, claro, no es algo que uno vaya preguntando por ahí. Oye, perdona ¿eres una bruja?

- Ya…Pero…¿eso cómo se sabe? ¿Cómo sabías que yo no tenía magia, por ejemplo?

- El hecho de no tener magia se da por supuesto. Tenerla es "una excepción". Además, los brujos no se congelan con el poder de mi madre, por ejemplo. Supongo que un día puedo dejarlas a las dos, a Amy y a ella, en la misma habitación, y comprobarlo – comentó Chris, bromeando. Amy era más normal que la normalidad misma, estaba seguro.

- Ah no – dijo Nick – Nada de eso. Primero tenemos que conocerla nosotros.

A Chris le sorprendió esa buena disposición, sabiendo que a Nick le costaba un gran esfuerzo, y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de afecto.

- Lo haréis.

- Más te vale. Empiezo a pensar que no existe, y que te la has inventado.

- Vale, me has pillado – respondió Chris, riéndose.

En ese momento, sintió que había alcanzado la felicidad máxima. Todo parecía ir bien en su vida…aunque eso no podía durar demasiado. Se estaba riendo todavía cuando el aire tembló ligeramente. Allí delante, frente a ellos, apareció un demonio. Tenía forma antropomórfica, pero la cara ligeramente deformada, tosca. Chris lo identificó como un demonio de poco nivel. Por instinto, se colocó delante de Nick.

Todo fue muy rápido. El demonio lanzó una bola de energía hacia él, pero luego lanzó otra más. ¿En qué dirección? Chris se permitió sólo un vistazo: Nick había salido corriendo y ya no estaba tras él. La segunda bola de energía iba directa hacia él. Sin dudarlo, Chris la orbitó e hizo que regresara al demonio. Este desapareció entre llamas, de vuelta al inframundo de donde no debería haber salido. Pero la primera bola de energía impactó directamente en el pecho de Chris, que soltó un grito.

- ¡Papá!

Nick corrió y se agachó junto a él. Chris iba a decirle algo, pero se quedó inconsciente.

Nick tenía miedo, pánico, histeria y una preocupación enorme. Con lágrimas en los ojos, movió las manos en los alrededores de la herida de su padre, sin saber qué hacer. Después, cogió unas tijeras y rasgó la camiseta de Chris. Dejó que su cuerpo actuara por él.

- ¡Peter! – llamó, gritando con todas sus ganas. Su hermano bajó rápidamente, alarmado. Cuando vio a Chris en el suelo dio un respingo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé. Un tipo…el fuego…Esa cosa venía hacia mí y él la desvió. Pero otra le dio en el pecho. Creo que se ha quemado. Hay que….llamar a un médico…No…oye, llama a Wyatt. O al abuelo. O a los dos.

Peter salió corriendo a hacer lo que le pedía. Wyatt no cogía el teléfono, así que llamó a Leo. Mientras tanto, Nick mojó la herida de Chris, que sangraba. En cuestión de segundos, Leo orbitó y se colocó junto a él. Nick ya ni se sorprendió: se había acostumbrado a que las cosas y las personas orbitaran. Leo le tocó un hombro, como para tranquilizarle, y Nick se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba llorando. El Anciano se agachó junto a su hijo y su nieto, y extendió la palma de la mano encima de la herida de Chris, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Poco a poco, la herida comenzó a sanar. Chris abrió los ojos enseguida.

- ¡Papá! – dijo Nick, haciendo esfuerzos por no tirarse encima suyo. Leo aún no había terminado. Chris esbozó una media sonrisa.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Chris.

- ¡Eso tenía que preguntarlo yo! Papá, lo siento tanto…

- ¿Por qué? No ha sido culpa tuya

La herida de Chris se cerró por completo, y Leo apartó las manos. Nick se tiró entonces encima de su padre.

- Si lo fue. Si no me hubieras protegido no te habría pasado nada.

- Si te hubiera pasado algo a ti, yo me hubiese muerto – respondió Chris, envolviéndole con un brazo.

- Nick, deja que se levante – dijo Leo, pero con dulzura en la voz. Entendía cuál era la preocupación de Nick, porque nada más Chris se levantó, él mismo le ahogó en un abrazo. Peter apareció en la puerta y se sumó, aun con cara asustada.

- Vaya, sabéis cómo hacer que uno se sienta querido.

Nick lloraba bastante, por el miedo que había pasado, y Chris se dio cuenta de que el chico le quería mucho. Aquello hizo que se emocionara.

- Tenías quemaduras de tercer grado – le dijo Nick. – Y ya no tienes ni una marquita. – inseguro, pasó una mano por el pecho de Chris, como si esperara tocar alguna herida o algo.

- Sí, tengo que reconocer que lo de poder curar es una ventaja. Oye, ¿y desde cuándo sabes tú diagnosticar una quemadura? – le preguntó Chris, intentando normalizar la situación.

- Quiero ser médico – dijo Nick, sin prestar mucha atención, aun asombrado por la rápida curación de la herida.

- Yo era médico – comentó Leo. – Antes de…morir.

Chris supo en ese momento que Leo y Nick iban a tener laaaargas conversaciones sobre el tema. Esos dos iban a acabar llevándose bastante bien.

- Tú estás acostumbrado a esto – le dijo Peter, que había estado muy callado. – Estás acostumbrado a ataques, heridas y curaciones.

- Sí – tuvo que admitir Chris. – Aunque últimamente había….mucha tranquilidad.

- Qué inoportuno. ¿Es que los demonios no celebran la Navidad? – preguntó Nick, sin saber si lo preguntaba en serio o en broma.

- ¿Dónde está Leo? – dijo Peter, de pronto. – Leo peque, me refiero.

Con el ruido que habían hecho, no podía ser el pequeño no se hubiera enterado de nada. Se oyó entonces una vocecita.

- A…aquí.

Leo estaba semiescondido en la puerta. Corrió hasta su padre y casi le tira al suelo. Chris le cogió en brazos.

- Eres malo, me has asustado. – le dijo el niño, llorando un poco.

- No ha sido culpa suya, Leo – dijo Nick. Pero el niño no dejaba de repetir "malo malo malo" y de darle golpecitos con los puños. Chris le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- No pasa nada. Estoy bien, ¿ves, campeón?

Leo se dejó tranquilizar por esas palabras y se abrazó a su padre, dispuesto a no soltarse nunca.

- No llevas camiseta – dijo el niño de pronto.

- Pues no. – corroboró Chris, meciéndose un poco como cuando Leo era más pequeño.

- Anda, ven, y deja que se vista – dijo el tocayo del niño, el otro Leo.

Así que el pequeño cambió de brazos, y Chris se fue a ponerse una camiseta. Cuando bajó todos habían dejado de llorar, aunque ninguno de sus tres hijos parecía dispuesto a separarse más de un metro de él, y su padre tampoco a decir verdad.

- Papá – dijo Chris – Mamá no tiene por qué enterarse de esto…

- Si crees que puedo ocultarle algo a tu madre es que ya te has olvidado de lo perspicaz que es.

- Se preocupará.

Su padre se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "es lo que hay". Tras intercambiar un par de frases más, se despidió. Volvería en un rato, como el resto de la familia, para celebrar la Navidad.

- ¿Qué hay que celebrar? – dijo Peter justo después de que Leo orbitara - ¿Qué casi te matan?

- Pete, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada.

- Pero podía haber pasado. Podrías estar muerto. Y le podía haber pasado a Nick.

- Dejémonos de supuestos tristes, y alegrémonos de que todo está bien.

- ¡La magia es peligrosa! – le dijo Peter – Puedo entender que Leo se lo tome como un juego, pero que lo hagas tú es demasiado. Esto que hacéis… puede mataros. Puede matarnos a todos.

Esas palabras hicieron daño a Chris. Dudó por un momento y contempló la posibilidad de que fueran ciertas, y de que fuera un padre irresponsable. Pero él no podía evitar ser lo que era, y ser hijo de quien era…Iba a intentar razonar con Peter, pero Leo se le adelantó.

- No digas eso. Estoy harto de que te metas con lo que somos. Bien que luego le pides a papá que haga aparecer cosas. Para que te enteres, el único peligro para la magia sois vosotros: hay que defenderos porque no podéis hacer nada, y encima es peligroso que sepáis el secreto. Papá corrió un gran riesgo al contároslo. Los Ancianos podían haberse enfadado con él. La magia no se revela, y sabes qué, con gente como tú me queda claro por qué. Eres un tonto al que le da miedo lo que no conoce, incluso aunque hayas visto que no es malo. En vez de quedarte con que la magia cura, te empeñas en verlo como algo peligroso que hay que evitar. Pues no podemos evitarlo, así que o te adaptas a lo que hay, o cierras la boca.

Peter parpadeó, sorprendido de que Leo le hubiera hablado así. Chris observó también, sin saber lo que debía hacer: creía que a grandes rasgos Leo tenía razón, aunque no hacía falta atacar a Peter de esa forma.

- Leo, sé más amable con tu hermano – regañó con suavidad – Para él todo esto es nuevo.

- Y para mí es nuevo tenerles a ellos en casa y no por ello me ha dado por decir que son peligrosos, aunque Nick haya intentado hacerte daño y Peter vaya por ahí haciéndose cortes con trozos de cristal.

Chris entreabrió un poco la boca. No sabía que Leo pensara eso. El niño se daba más cuenta de las cosas de lo que parecía. Y lo de Peter con los cristales tenía que haberle impactado: había hecho mal en no hablar con él del tema.

- Eso no ha estado bien, campeón. Esas palabras duelen: discúlpate con tus hermanos.

- Me disculpo con Nick, porque él no me ha hecho nada, pero que Peter se disculpe primero por decir que la magia es peligrosa.

- Te he pedido a ti que te disculpes, no a Peter. Él no te ha atacado directamente.

- Ha atacado a la magia, que es lo mismo. Tendría que estar agradecido porque ya no tiene cicatrices, que lo sé yo, que le he visto la espalda. Lo que es, es un "hipórcrita", y estoy harto. Le odio.

Chris le atrajo hacia sí y le dio un azote.

- Si no vas a disculparte, al menos no sigas atacándole. Si sabes lo de su espalda sabes también que es un tema que a él le importa mucho. Es tu hermano: no busques hacerle daño. Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor no digas nada.

Leo le miró con toda su atención. Su padre le había hablado como si fuera mayor, lo notó en el tono, y en las palabras. Lo pensó un poco, y asintió.

- ¿Es verdad eso de que le odias? – preguntó Chris. Leo miró a Peter, que le miraba de una forma extraña, y negó con la cabeza. – Pues no vuelvas a decirlo. Si fuera cierto que le odias, no podría hacer nada por más que quisiera. Pero si es mentira, y lo dices para hacerle daño, te castigaré ¿entendido?

Leo volvió a asentir. Aunque su padre sonaba duro, le gustaba que le hablara así: como si fuera capaz de entender las cosas, y no como un niño al que hay que tratarle como si fuera tonto. Al ver que Leo le había escuchado, y le había entendido, Chris se permitió sonreír.

- Bien. Pues entonces vamos a terminar de prepararlo todo, porque sí, Peter, estamos de celebración, que hoy es Navidad, y es la primera que pasamos todos juntos.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, pero Peter no dejó que Leo cogiera uno de los platos y se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

- No pienso que seáis peligrosos. Pero sí creo que la magia tiene sus riesgos, y eso no vas a poder cambiarlo. No es que tenga miedo de vosotros, Leo. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasaros. Eres mi hermano, y Chris es mi padre. Hoy podía haberle perdido por algo que escapa a mi alcance. El mundo ya es lo suficientemente peligrosos sin demonios que intenten matarte.

- Los demonios siempre han existido: lo que pasa es que tú no lo sabías.

- En eso te doy la razón.

- También tengo razón en otra cosa: esto es lo que hay. O lo aceptas o te aguantas.

Pese a lo duro de las palabras, Leo esta vez no estaba tratando de ofenderle.

- ¿Cuándo te has hecho tú tan mayor? – le preguntó, con una sonrisa. Leo se la devolvió.

- Cuando me salieron dos hermanos adolescentes, como por arte de magia.


	27. Chapter 27: Los hijos crecen

Chris se tropezó con un libro, y se golpeó el pie descalzo. Contuvo un quejido. Luego metió el pie en …¿unos pantalones? Pero ¿qué era eso? ¿Un cuarto o un estercolero?

"Nick, me voy a encargar de que recojas todo esto ¬¬" pensó, y luego suspiró. "Pero hoy no".

Siguió abriéndose paso por todas las trampas mortales su hijo parecía haber dejado para él, y llegó hasta su cama. Le despertó con suavidad.

- Oh (bostezo) hola.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamó Chris, y le sonrió. – A tu hermano no hay manera de sorprenderle: me despierte a la hora que me despierte él ya se ha levantado. Pero quería ser el primero en felicitarte. He tenido que sobornarle para que me dejara pasar antes a mí.

- ¿Ya pudo entrar? – preguntó Peter, desde la puerta. Con una sonrisa, echó una pequeña carrera y se abalanzó sobre la cama de Nick, prácticamente aplastándole. - ¡Felicidades!

- ¡Y para ti también! – respondió Nick, quitándoselo de encima con cierto esfuerzo. – Todos los años haces lo mismo. Podrías ser un poco más original ¿no?

- Entonces, ¿qué gracia tendría? Si lo divertido es aplastarte.- dijo Peter, y se rió. – Vamos, arriba dormilón.

- Ya, va, ya va. Diecisiete años y sigue igual de pesado. ¿Quién lo aguantará con 40?

- ¿Es que pensáis vivir juntos a los 40? – preguntó Chris, divertido.

- Por supuesto. A ver si te crees tú que éste aguantaría un solo día sin mí – dijo Nick, muy convencido. Tenía el pelo alborotado y se parecía bastante a la melena de un león.

- ¿A que te quedas sin regalo? – dijo Peter, haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¿Me has hecho un regalo? – preguntó Nick, con verdadero asombro, y con repentina culpabilidad: él no había pensado en nada. Nunca se hacían regalos en su cumpleaños….no tenían con qué y como era el cumpleaños de ambos a la vez pues….

- Sí, pero si quieres verlo tienes que bajar, o me lo guardo. Así que vamos, fuera de la cama – dijo, empujándole un poco. Nick se levantó y salió de entre las sábanas. Había dormido en ropa interior.

- ¿Y el pijama? – preguntó Chris

- En el cajón.

- Ahí puede estar ¬¬

- Hacía calor

- Y por eso estabas envuelto en más capas que una cebolla.

- Sí, bueno…

- No tienes remedio – dijo Chris, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y empujándole para que terminara de salir. Él también tenía algo para él. Y para Peter, claro.

En la mesa, junto al desayuno, los chicos vieron una cajita.

- Vamos, abridla. Es para los dos – dijo Chris.

- ¿Un regalo?

- ¿A qué tanta sorpresa? Es vuestro cumpleaños, ¿qué otra cosa esperabais?

- Ya nos hiciste regalos en Navidad…

Chris les había regalado tantas cosas que habían tenido apuros para guardarlas. Libros, CDs, un mp4 para cada uno, un micrófono para Peter, una cámara de video para Nick… Los chicos no se esperaban tantos regalos. Y sus tíos y abuelos les hicieron más. No estaban acostumbrados a eso. Nick en concreto parecía haber esperado que le dejara sin regalos, como hacían en el orfanato.

- Y fue hace sólo cinco días – apuntó Peter.

- Esa suerte que tenéis, que se os junten los regalos. Vamos, abridlo.

- Mejor esperamos a Leo – dijo Nick, extrañado por la impaciencia de su padre.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho de todas formas. Leo bajó dando salditos y escondiendo algo en la espalda.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo a modo de saludo.

- Ahora ya podéis abrirlo – dijo Chris.

Peter fue el que abrió la cajita, y Nick el que sacó unas llaves.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntaron confundidos.

- Abre algo que está aparcado frente a la puerta – dijo Chris.

- ¿Aparcado? ¿Pretendes decir que nos has comprado un coche? – exclamó Peter con incredulidad, y Chris asintió, sonriendo.

Corrieron a la puerta y vieron un Audi bastante bueno de color azul pálido. Era precioso y muy nuevo. Se quedaron mirándolo varios segundos, boquiabiertos.

- No podemos aceptarlo – dijo Nick, apartando la vista del coche con cierta dificultad.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es demasiado.

- Me he perdido 16 cumpleaños. No pasa nada porque quiera haceros un regalo. Además, no es tan raro regalar un coche a los chicos con edad de conducirlo.

- Pero suele ser de segunda mano. Este es nuevecito y te habrá costado un pastón.

- Es por eso que es uno para los dos – reconoció Chris. – Ahora sólo necesitáis el carnet.

- Ya lo tenemos – admitió Peter.

- ¿Y no me lo decís? – preguntó Chris con incredulidad, y algo molesto - He dudado mucho sobre si debía regalároslo o esperar a que pudierais conducirlo, y resulta que siempre habéis podido.

- Nos lo sacamos al cumplir 16 – dijo Nick, encogiéndose de hombros. – No tenía mucho sentido puesto que en el orfanato no había coches, pero gracias a eso pudimos echar una mano en algunas cosas.

Chris se volvió a preguntar una vez más qué clase de vida habían llevado. Y cuándo se acabarían las sorpresas. Pensó que por mucho tiempo que pasara siempre iba a haber cosas que no supiera de sus hijos.

- No tenemos mucha práctica de todas formas. Ese es otro motivo por el que no lo podemos aceptar.

- Yo puedo ayudaros con eso. Ya es vuestro, no hay nada que aceptar. Tan sólo disfrutad de vuestro regalo.

A Chris le había costado mucho regalarles aquello. No por el dinero, sino por el hecho de que un coche era como decir "ya son mayores", cuando él nunca había podido decir "qué pequeños son". No quería ni pensar lo que sentiría cuando empezaran la universidad.

- Pero…

- Esto es demasiado, papá, en serio. No…¿Cuánto llevas gastado en nosotros desde que estamos contigo? No podemos dejar que te gastes tu dinero en nosotros.

- ¿Para qué lo quiero si no es para que no os falte nada? – le dijo Chris – Sois mis hijos.

Eso le gustaba mucho de sus chicos: no daban las cosas por sentadas….Eran agradecidos y no egoístas y exigentes. Apreciaban cualquier gesto. Eso no lo hacían todos los chicos de su edad. Era bueno, pero tampoco quería que pensaran que le debían nada. Lo hacía porque podía hacerlo, porque quería hacerlo, y porque era su padre. No era nada que no hiciera cualquier padre con dinero suficiente.

- No me puedo creer que nos hayas regalado un coche – seguía diciendo Nick.

- Seguro que aún estamos durmiendo – asintió Peter.

- ¿El tío os puede regalar un viaje a Disney Land y yo no puedo regalaros un coche?

- Pero eso…Nick se lo ganó por sus notas…y yo…yo….a mí supongo que me acoplaron. Pero no hemos hecho nada para merecer un coche.

- No necesito más motivo que el hecho de que os quiero. Y que cumplís 17 años. Además, últimamente os habéis portado muy bien.

Los chicos se le quedaron mirando durante un rato.

- No lo entiendo – dijo Nick al final.

- ¿El qué?

- El que nos quieras no es un mérito nuestro, de hecho es un motivo más para que te demos las gracias. Y el "portarnos bien" es nuestro trabajo. Sigo sin entender por qué nos haces este regalo.

Chris lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

- Nick, ¿tú me quieres? – preguntó al final.

- S-sí, claro – respondió el chico, algo avergonzado por la pregunta tan directa.

- ¿Deseas que yo sea feliz?

- Más que nada.

- Pues entonces no te tiene que resultar muy difícil entender que yo siento lo mismo. Además, soy tu padre, y tengo que cuidar de ti, lo cual no es un trabajo, sino un placer. Es mi deber alimentarte vestirte, y todas esas cosas que hacen que los padres sufran cuando no tienen dinero suficiente para llevarlas a cabo. Si tiene dinero, no hay nada que un padre pueda negarle a su hijo. Yo tengo la suerte, o la desgracia, según se mire, de haber heredado más dinero del que necesito. En lo único en que quiero gastarlo es en mis hijos.

Nick no dijo nada, y le abrazó. Seguidamente Peter hizo lo mismo.

- Es de mi color favorito – dijo Peter con timidez. – Gracias.

- No hay por qué – respondió Chris, revolviéndole el pelo. – Ahora vamos a desayunar; luego, si queréis, damos una vuelta.

Volvieron a entrar y vieron a Leo, que se había quedado algo apartado y contemplaba unos papeles que había estado escondiendo con una carita muy triste.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí, campeón? – le preguntó Chris.

- Nada – respondió el niño, bajando el papel con un suspiro.

- Eso no parece nada. ¿Qué es?

- Era mi regalo – respondió Leo en voz bajita.

- ¿Era? Yo quiero verlo – dijo Peter, poniendo la mano como pidiendo que se lo diera.

- No – respondió Leo, y abrazó el papel.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Peter, teatralizando un poco. – Nick, ¿a que tú también quieres verlo?

Nick asintió, siguiéndole el juego a su hermano.

Leo se separó un poco del papel y lo miró con inseguridad.

- No es un coche. Sólo son dibujos.

- Eso es estupendo: es justo el regalo que quería – dijo Peter, y cogió el dibujo que Leo le ofrecía tímidamente. Se veía que el niño había intentado dibujarle a él. Peter cogió también el de Nick antes de pasárselo. Para diferenciar a ambos gemelos el chico había hecho cosas que les diferenciaban: a Nick le había dibujado con un gorro de chef y a Peter con una guitarra. A Peter le encantó el dibujo de la guitarra: le pareció bastante realista. Su yo pictórico era más cabezón que el real, pero tampoco estaba mal. Que Leo sólo tenía 8 años, y tampoco era Miguel Ángel. – Muchas gracias - le dijo con sinceridad – Me gusta mucho.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad de la buena. No tenías por qué regalarme nada, peque.

Peter le dio un abrazo, y Chris se sintió muy orgulloso de él. Nick y Leo entraron primero y Chris hizo por quedarse rezagado con Peter.

- Lo que has hecho ha estado muy bien.

- ¿El qué?

- Con Leo. Gracias por no desilusionarle: lo ha hecho con su mejor intención.

- He sido sincero papá: me gusta el dibujo. Me recuerda a…al centro. Los niños pequeños solían regalarme dibujos en mi cumpleaños. Tengo una carpeta: los guardo todos.

Chris nunca había pensado en eso.

- ¿Les echas de menos?

- Han sido mi familia durante muchos años. Allí la gente entra y sale: sabes que no es para siempre y que debes alegrarte cuando se van, pero a veces te sientes triste. Había una niña…Cuando nos fuimos estaba enfadada conmigo y ni siquiera quiso despedirme, pero yo la quería como a una hermana.

- Pensaba que te gustaban los niños, por como tratas a Leo y a tus primos. Ahora creo que…echas de menos a los tuyos.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

- Los niños ni me gustan ni me dejan de gustar. No son un caramelo o una película. Son personas. Trátales como tales y te darán lo mejor de sí mismos.

Entraron en la cocina y Chris aun le estaba dando vueltas a la reflexión de Peter. Nick miraba a Peter con cara de expectación, hasta que éste cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que Nick estaba esperando.

- Oh, sí. Tu regalo. Bueno, no es un coche y tampoco un dibujo. – dijo Peter con un encogimiento de hombros, como diciendo "pero es lo que hay" – Es la camiseta de Sara.

- ¿En serio? Pero…¡si te gusta mucho!

- Por eso quiero que la tengas tú.

- Peter yo…Gracias – dijo Nick, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pensaría en algo: algo bueno que darle a cambio.

- Luego te la doy – dijo Peter.

- ¿La camiseta de Sara? – tuvo que preguntar Chris, al ver que no se explicaban.

- A veces venían famosos al orfanato. Futbolistas, jugadores de baseball…Una vez vino un cantante, uno que me gusta mucho y yo quería su autógrafo. Estuve preparándome durante semanas: compré una camiseta con su cara y todo para que me la firmara. Pero….el día en el que vino me puse enfermo…y tuve que pasarme todo el día en la cama…y me quedé sin verle. La niña que te he mencionado antes, mi "hermanita Sara", cogió entonces la camiseta y me la firmó ella. Fue un detalle muy tierno – comentó Peter – Guardo esa camiseta con mucho cariño. Aun me vale, así que también le valdrá a Nick.

Aquella tontería de historia valió para emocionar a Chris. Le había parecido que los chicos no tenían amigos en el orfanato, pero por lo visto Peter había dejado una. Una pequeña hermana como él la llamaba.

Al igual que Chris se emocionó, Leo se puso celoso. Dejó caer el tenedor bruscamente sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasa, peque? – preguntó Peter al ver la expresión del niño.

Leo le miró con furia.

- ¿Quién es esa niña?

- ¿Sara? – preguntó Peter, confuso.

- ¿¡Quién es!? – exigió saber Leo.

- Pues…no sabría decirte. Tenía tu edad, más o menos. Vamos, "tiene", que sigue viva, claro.

- Pues ojalá no lo estuviera.

- ¡Leo! – dijeron Chris y Peter a la vez. El primero, en tono de advertencia. El segundo, con sorpresa y dolor.

- Es la verdad: ojalá estuviera muerta. La odio a ella y a ti también. – dijo el niño. Cogió el dibujo que le había regalado a Peter, que estaba sobre la mesa, y lo rompió. Nada más hacerlo pareció arrepentirse, porque miró los pedazos como si esperara que por mirarlos volvieran a juntarse.

Chris se apretó el puente de la nariz, como si quisiera contener el grito que quería salir de su garganta. "Tiene ocho años" se dijo. "Es tu hijo de ocho años. No le grites".

- Leo, si has terminado de desayunar, vete a tu cuarto. Tal vez quieras pedirle disculpas antes a tu hermano.

- Lo siento, Peter – dijo Leo agachando la cabeza, y después se fue a su cuarto como le habían dicho. Chris se sorprendió gratamente porque le obedeciera y porque se hubiera disculpado. Quizá no había sido sincero del todo, pero al menos demostraba cierta conciencia de que había actuado mal. Denotaba cierta madurez, y Chris reflexionó sobre eso.

- Soy idiota – dijo Peter, de pronto. Chris casi se había olvidado de que Nick y Peter seguían allí. – Leo ha debido de pensar que tiene una rival, o algo así.

- Leo es libre de pensar lo que quiera, pero no puede hablarte así ni romper tu regalo. No te eches la culpa por esto, hazme ese favor – le pidió Chris, levantándose de la mesa – Terminad de desayunar. Vuelvo en un rato.

Subió al piso de arriba, pero tardó un minuto en entrar en la habitación de Leo, intentando pensar en lo que iba a decirle. Finalmente abrió la puerta. El niño le esperaba sentado en la cama. Estaba llorando. Tras pensarlo un par de segundos, Chris le abrazó. Seguía siendo "su niño" de ocho años, y cuando él lloraba su cuerpo actuaba por iniciativa propia.

- ¿Celos? – le preguntó, tras separarse de él un poco. El niño asintió.

- La ha llamado "hermanita".

- Ella ya no está, Leo. La ha dejado en el orfanato. Tiene…tiene que echarla mucho de menos. ¿Qué más da cómo la llame? Ellos eran su familia.

- ¡Su familia somos nosotros!

- Ahora. Pero no ha sido así durante dieciséis años. No te creas que es más fácil para mí que para ti: me hubiera gustado que siempre hubieran sido mis hijos. Les habría protegido de muchas cosas. Les habría tenido junto a mí, como te tuve a ti.

Leo le abrazó con fuerza.

- Sé que te has puesto así porque le quieres. Lo entiendo, campeón, pero lo que has dicho estaba muy mal. Es el día de su cumpleaños. Le has roto el regalo que acabas de hacerle. Le has deseado la muerte a alguien muy importante para él…eso es algo que no se desea de nadie, y mucho menos de las personas que les importan a los que queremos. Y le has vuelto a decir que le odias, con la única intención de hacerle daño. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que pasaría si volvías a hacerlo?

- Que me castigarías – respondió el niño, rompiendo el abrazo.

- Eso es – asintió Chris, y le colocó frente a él como para mirarle bien. Leo ya no estaba llorando. Suspirando le bajó el pantalón y le colocó sobre sus rodillas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No puedes romper las cosas sólo porque estés enfadado y mucho menos un regalo.

Leo sollozó un poquito, pero no dijo nada.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Decir "te odio" es algo muy feo. Y si encima no es verdad ¿por qué lo dices? No vuelvas a tratar de hacer daño a la gente con esas palabras, porque lo puedes conseguir. Y tú no haces esas cosas.

El niño se sintió culpable. Su padre no solía apelar a su conciencia cuando le castigaba. Contra todo pronóstico, se sintió más pequeño que nunca, como si al hablarle como a un mayor dejara claro que aún era pequeño. Al menos, así se había comportado.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Nunca le desees la muerte a nadie. Tú has perdido a tu madre, Leo, deberías saber que con eso no se juega.

Aquello provocó que Leo llorara como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Chris se arrepintió de haberle dicho aquello, pero era la verdad. Quizá Leo fuera pequeño, pero había ciertas cosas que ya tenía que saber. El niño intentó levantarse y él no se lo impidió. Se tiró a sus brazos y sollozó durante un rato.

- Mamá – dijo el niño de pronto, y aquello le rompió el corazón a Chris. Esa palabra escondía muchas preguntas. "¿Qué pensaría mamá de mí?" "¿Por qué ya no está mamá?" "¿Por qué has tenido que nombrarla?"

Chris le estrechó contra su pecho.

- Siento haberte hecho daño al hablarte así, pero quería que entendieras por qué no puedes volver a decir algo como eso. ¿Acaso deseas que Peter esté triste?

- No – negó Leo, y siguió llorando.

Chris le abrazó y le consoló hasta que se calmó. Tarareó para él y le hizo mimos.

- Yo no quiero que esa niña se muera – dijo Leo.

- Ya lo sé, campeón.

- No soy malo. – dijo, el niño, pero más bien parecía una pregunta.

- Claro que no. Eso ni lo dudes, campeón. Eres un buen niño. Eres una buena persona. Es por eso que no puedes decir esas cosas.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Siempre, pero creo que ésta vez no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte.

Leo remoloneó un poquito más en los brazos de su padre, y luego bajó a hablar con Peter. Nada más verle se echó a llorar de nuevo, y Peter le cogió en brazos.

- Eh, peque. Vamos, no llores. ¿Te ha castigado papá? – le preguntó con ternura, meciéndole un poco. No le guardaba ningún rencor, y su hermano le daba mucha penita cuando venía a por él llorando después de que le castigaran.

- Sí, pero no lloro por eso.

- Entonces ¿por qué lloras?

- Porque te he dicho una cosa muy fea. Lo siento.

- Está bien, peque, no pasa nada.

- Si pasa, porque yo me he enfadado porque te quiero para mí, y en vez de decirte eso te he dicho que te odio. Y…y he deseado que esa niña se muera. No lo he dicho de verdad. Yo no quiero que nadie se muera. Mi mamá se murió, y la tuya también.

El niño comenzó a llorar de nuevo con mucha fuerza, y Peter se sentó en el sofá con él encima, mientras le mimaba.

- Nunca me has hablado de tu madre – le dijo, hablándole en un tono muy suave.

- Era muy guapa – le aseguró el niño – Y quería mucho a mi papá. Y…y…no recuerdo mucho más.

- Yo no recuerdo a mi madre – dijo Peter. – Y no pienso en ella como si lo fuera. Leo ¿puedo hablarte como si fueras mayor? Ya no eres un niño pequeño ¿a que no?

Leo negó con la cabeza y Peter sonrió un poco: el niño había dejado de llorar.

- Te tengo mucha envidia. Tienes un papá perfecto, y a veces me cuesta entender que también es el mío. Conociste a tu madre, ella te quería, siempre has tenido un hogar, has sido feliz, y por si fuera poco, ¡tienes magia!

- ¿Me tienes envidia?

- Muchísima. Pero te quiero, peque. Tú no tienes la culpa de tener lo que yo no he tenido. Eres mi hermanito, y ya nada podrá cambiar eso. Esa niña de la que he hablado antes nunca podrá competir contigo. Siempre la querré, y si vuelvo a verla me alegraré mucho. Espero que sea feliz y que encuentre unos papás que la quieran. Era mi "hermanita de mentira", porque los dos estábamos solos. Pero ahora te tengo a ti, que eres mi hermano de verdad.

- Ese es Nick…

- Nick también. Esa es la palabra clave aquí. Todos nosotros tenemos que aprender a aceptar que en el corazón de los demás caben otras personas.

Leo apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

- Ah, con que a mí también me quieres – dijo Nick, desde detrás del sofá. – Menos mal, estaba empezando a ponerme celoso yo también.

Peter sonrió.

- Oye, si quieres te abrazo a ti también.

- No, gracias. Mariconadas las justas.

Peter rodó los ojos.

- En serio, Pete, ¿cuándo vas a salir del armario? – preguntó Nick, sentándose en el sofá junto a ellos.

- ¿Eres gay? – preguntó Leo, con curiosidad.

- ¡No! ¡No sé! ¡Me da igual! No pienso en eso…

- Pues tienes 17 años, yo creo que ya va siendo hora…- comentó Nick.

Chris entró en ese momento, y le alegró ver juntos a sus tres hijos.

- ¿De qué habláis? – les preguntó.

- De si a Peter le gustan los chicos – dijo Leo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- Ah. – Chris se preguntó si no haría mejor en volver por dónde había venido.

- Lo curioso es que ha dicho "no lo sé". Para mí eso es una clara confirmación – dijo Nick, en tono divertido.

- No podéis pretender que me crea que con 17 años las chicas o los chicos, o lo que sea, os dan igual. – dijo Chris. – Puedo creerme que no hayáis tenido novia pero…

- Yo no he dicho nunca que me de igual – comentó Nick – Aunque no creo que con Leo delante sea el momento de que te confiese qué hago en mi tiempo libre.

Chris entre abrió la boca y la cerró como un pez. Nick se rió. Lo peor es que dejó a Chris con la duda de si lo decía en serio o en broma. Si levantaba el colchón de su cuarto...¿qué se podía encontrar?

- ¿Qué ha sido de esa amiga tuya? – preguntó Chris de pronto, con renovado interés. – La que te gustaba.

- ¿La que tenía que ser un secreto para Peter? ¬¬ Te dije que no tengo experiencia con mujeres. Le pedí su teléfono a Paul, pero aún no la he enviado ni un triste mensaje.

Chris suspiró.

- Y tú…¿no has conocido a nadie, Peter?

- ¿A quién voy a conocer si me he pasado las vacaciones en casa?

- Pero antes, en clase…

- ¿En serio tenemos que hablar de esto?

- Bueno, es sólo que me parece raro que…

- Me gustan las mujeres – dijo Peter, como para zanjar el tema. - Pero ninguna en particular.

- Pues a mí sí me gusta una chica – dijo Leo. – La voy a pedir que salga conmigo.

Chris no sabía si sonreír, y verlo por el lado tierno del amor infantil, o preocuparse por lo horriblemente rápido que crecían sus chicos.

- El que tiene que declararse aquí es papá. – intervino Nick – A esa tal Amy le van a salir arrugas de tanto esperar.

A Chris no le gustó que la conversación se girara en su dirección. Entendió entonces que a Peter le incomodaran sus preguntas.

- Mejor me voy a lavar los platos. – refunfuñó - El tío no tardará en llegar.

A sus espaldas oyó como sus tres hijos se reían. Y era el sonido más maravilloso del mundo, aunque se estuvieran riendo de él y de sus mejillas sonrosadas.


	28. Chapter 28: Miedos

- ¿Lo lleváis todo? – preguntó Chris. Quién sabe cuántas veces lo había preguntado ya. Estaba de pie, junto a sus dos hijos, frente a dos maletas extragrandes llenas hasta rebosar.

- Llevamos demasiado, en realidad – dijo Nick. - ¿Para qué necesito un saco de dormir si vamos a estar en un hotel?

- ¡Por si pasa cualquier cosa!

Chris usó una voz tan de madre preocupada que los dos gemelos soltaron una carcajada.

- Sí, vosotros reíros, pero ya me agradeceréis el ser tan previsor.

- No es como si nos fuéramos a la aventura. Nos vamos con el tío Wyatt, papá. – dijo Peter, con paciencia.

- Es por eso por lo que os dejo ir. Si pasa cualquier cosa sabéis que…

- …que estás a una órbita de distancia – dijeron Nick y Peter a la vez, y se volvieron a reír. Era otra de las cosas que Chris se pasaba el día repitiendo, al menos en aquella última semana previa al gran viaje. Por fin, los chicos se iban a Disney Land.

- Descuida, papá. No va a pasar nada ¿vale?

- Lo sé – dijo Chris, intentando contenerse. – Pero…es la primera vez que…os vais.

- Son sólo unos días. Ni siquiera es una semana. Ya verás cómo agradeces la paz, el silencio y la tranquilidad – dijo Peter, y le dio un abrazo.

- ¡Pero no empieces a despedirte ya, que aún faltan dos horas! – protestó Chris, con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Seguro que aquello era buena idea?

Las dos horas pasaron en seguida. Wyatt vino a por ellos, y Peter bajó a Leo, que había estado colgado de su cuello como un mono.

- Pórtate bien, ¿eh, peque?

- ¡Sí!

- Pero no demasiado – apuntó Nick. – Que sino luego me dejas el listón muy alto.

Chris le dio un abrazo: iba a echar de menos sus comentarios descarados. Se abrazó también a Peter y les dio unas últimas recomendaciones.

- Ay que ver… que parece que me los llevo a la guerra durante un año y no de vacaciones por unos días – dijo Wyatt, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los hijos y la esposa de Wyatt se iban de vacaciones a ver a la madre de ésta. Wyatt se les uniría después, pero aquellos días eran sólo para él y sus sobrinos. Y lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas. Por fin dejaron la casa de Chris, y Wyatt llevó a sus sobrinos al aeropuerto. No podían orbitar allí, pues era un lugar muy transitado, así que fueron por los medios "normales". Conforme se iban acercando, sin embargo, Wyatt notó emociones adversas en sus sobrios: Nick estaba excitado, y Peter cada vez más pálido.

- Nunca habíamos montado en avión – dijo Nick, cuando Wyatt le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir en avión? – preguntó Peter - ¿Por qué no podemos orbitar y ya?

- Es una experiencia. Pensé que os gustaría – dijo Wyatt, extrañado. Hasta el momento, Peter no había expresado ninguna clase de inquietud al respecto – Además, puede ahorrarnos algunos problemas: si aparecemos allí por arte de magia y nos piden papeles o billetes….Que vamos a estar allí por varios días. Hay que ser legales en esto: lo que menos necesita vuestro padre es alguna clase de complicación que pueda traerle problemas con el proceso de adopción.

- Por eso entiendo que compraras los billetes, pero ¿por qué tenemos que usarlos? ¿Por qué no te guardas los billetes por si tienes que enseñarlos y orbitamos?

- Ya que los he pagado…- comentó Wyatt - ¿Qué problema hay?

- Ninguno tío – dijo Nick – Yo sí quiero montar en avión.

- Pero yo no – dijo Peter, con un gemido.

- Caray Peter. ¿Y no podías haberlo dicho antes? – inquirió Wyatt, sin saber qué convenía hacer.

- Pensé que podía. Que no pasaba nada, pero…

- Miedo a las alturas – explicó Nick.

- Pero si aún no hemos subido. Queda una hora para embarcar.

- No puedo, tío, de verdad.

- Peter. No va a pasar nada. Yo voy a estar contigo ¿entiendes? – dijo Wyatt, mirándole a los ojos. El chico le sostuvo la mirada un rato, y luego asintió, pero sin tenerlas todas consigo.

Sin embargo, media hora después, Peter estaba de los nervios. Wyatt y Nick esperaban sentados, hablando y riendo, pero Peter sólo paseaba. En un determinado momento, se puso ante ellos

- No puedo hacerlo – dijo.

- Peter…

- No tío, en serio. No puedo subirme a ese avión. Con lo gafe que soy, se estrellará o algo…

- Eso es una tontería.

- Tontería o no, me da miedo.

- No puedes dejar que el miedo domine tu vida.

- ¡El miedo siempre ha dominado mi vida! – dijo Peter, gritando un poco. Algunas personas le miraron.

- Peter, baja la voz. No hace falta perder los nervios.

- ¡Es que no me escuchas!

- Te escucho Peter, y te entiendo, pero escúchame tú a mí: si yo creyera que hay realmente algún peligro no te estaría pidiendo que lo hicieras. Tu padre tampoco me lo habría permitido.

- ¡Papá no me haría subirme si le digo que me da miedo!

- Puede ser – reconoció Wyatt, que conocía la debilidad de su hermano por ahorrarles cualquier sufrimiento a sus hijos. Sin embargo, también sabía que Chris quería lo mejor para ellos. – Pero él sabe tan bien como yo que los miedos hay que superarlos. Lo que tienes es un ataque de pánico. Siéntate, respira hondo, y se te pasará.

- ¡No quiero sentarme, joder!

- Peter, una cosa es que estés nervioso y otra que vaya a permitir que me hables así. Cálmate un poco y hablemos: Chris siempre dice que eres un chico muy razonable.

- ¿Qué hay que hablar? No voy a subirme y punto.

- Has venido aquí con la idea de hacerlo.

- ¡He cambiado de opinión!

- Pues hazlo de nuevo. Y te he dicho que bajes la voz: que no tenga que repetírtelo.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Hay que hacer lo que tú dices y punto? ¿Esa es tu forma de hablar las cosas?

- Soy tu tío. Quizás algún día las cosas se den la vuelta y los hijos manden sobre los padres y los sobrinos sobre los tíos, pero ese día aún no ha llegado. Así que sí, tienes que hacerlo porque yo lo digo – dijo Wyatt, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Papá me escucharía.

- Te he escuchado. Tienes miedo, lo capto. Tal vez tu padre te hubiera dejado salirte con la tuya, aunque lo dudo, pero tengo una noticia para ti: yo no soy Chris.

Peter pensó en el asunto del psicólogo: su padre también tenía ese punto de "se hace esto porque yo lo digo", con la diferencia de que Chris solía explicar sus motivos. Aunque entendía que Wyatt tenía razón en parte, Peter tenía miedo a volar. Estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya: la palabra "miedo" solía hacer que los demás hicieran lo que él quería, porque sabían por todo lo que él había pasado. A Peter no le gustaba reconocer sus debilidades, así que no era una baza que utilizara a menudo, pero Nick tenía razón al pensar que Peter era el más manipulador de los dos. Normalmente sus deseos se habrían visto satisfechos. Con lo que no había contado era que con Wyatt no valían las "palabras mágicas"… que a él no podía manipularle. Aquello no le gustó ni un pelo: Peter aún no se acostumbraba a que otras personas tuvieran el control sobre su vida.

- Sí, eso ya lo veo. Chris no es un tirano.

- Cuidado con lo que dices. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y estás a punto de cruzarlo.

- ¡Pues no me hagas subir a ese avión!

- Si me lo hubieras dicho hace un mes, habríamos podido discutirlo. Pero quien habla por ti ahora es el miedo, y a él no voy a escucharle. Vas a subir a ese avión, y luego me vas a dar las gracias, cuando veas que no era para tanto.

- ¡Y una mierda!

Wyatt apretó los puños.

- Peter, basta ya: es mi última advertencia. No puedes hablarme así.

- Pues yo creo que sí que puedo: ¿no ves que ya lo estoy haciendo?

Nick, que había asistido a todo como mero espectador, no creía haber escuchado nunca a su hermano dar esa clase de respuestas. Le habría gustado advertirle de que Wyatt tenía menos paciencia que Chris. Es más, que su tío ya había tenido demasiada paciencia… Pero Peter iba a descubrirlo por otros medios.

- Se acabó. Tú y yo nos vamos al baño. Ahora.

Wyatt se puso de pie y Peter se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado. El miedo a los aviones se esfumó rápidamente, y otra clase de miedo lo sustituyó. Peter tragó saliva, y supo que si iba al baño con Wyatt, éste le pegaría. Supo también que si no lo hacía probablemente le pegaría ahí mismo, y eso era más de lo que podía soportar, delante de toda aquella gente, así que obedeció. Caminó tras él hasta el baño, y se metieron en una de las cabinas.

- ¿Me vas a pegar? – le preguntó, con vocecita de niño pequeño. Wyatt se preguntó si estaba tratando de manipularle, de la misma forma que había intentado hacerle sentir mal con todo aquello de "Chris no haría esto". Pero se dio cuenta de que aquella vez Peter no tenía ninguna intención oculta. Simplemente el chico era así: dulce, tierno y con aspecto de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

- Te he avisado varias veces – le dijo. – Me has estado probando y al final has apretado demasiado las teclas. Cuando te digo algo debes obedecerme, no sólo porque soy tu tío, sino porque todo lo hago por tu bien. Y no puedes hablarme de la forma en que lo has hecho.

Peter asintió, consciente de que su tío tenía razón. Se quedó muy quieto mientras Wyatt le bajaba los pantalones. Tampoco opuso resistencia cuando le colocó sobre sus rodillas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Peter, más que nunca, no emitió ningún sonido. Estaban en el servicio púbico de un aeropuerto, tenía diecisiete años, y allí estaban, castigándole como a un niño pequeño. Aunque era consciente de que sus formas no habían sido las mejores.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¿Vas a volver a faltarme al respeto? – le preguntó Wyatt.

- No, tío Wyatt. Lo siento

- Está bien.

Wyatt le incorporó, un poco sorprendido de que Peter no estuviera llorando. No había sido muy duro, pero sí lo suficiente como para que hubiera sido normal que llorara un poco. Por su corta experiencia creía que Nick sí lo hubiera hecho.

- Sé que estoy siendo un desagradecido. Tú nos has pagado éste viaje y ahora te digo que no quiero subir en avión, pero es que…

- No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo – dijo Wyatt, y le abrazó mientras, discretamente, le subía la ropa. – Te lo prometo.

Peter le devolvió el abrazo.

- Y yo te prometo portarme mejor. Y no darte problemas durante el viaje. – le dijo Peter, de nuevo con esa voz que tanto le enternecía. Wyatt empezaba a entender la ñoñería de su hermano… Puede que los chicos fueran casi adultos, pero sentía ganas de tratarles como a sus propios hijos, más pequeños.

- No es que te portes mal, Peter. Y estoy seguro que no me vas a dar ningún problema. Pero no puedes ponerte tan insolente sólo porque te lleve la contraria.

Peter asintió, sin separarse del abrazo. De pronto, a Wyatt le pareció que lloraba.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – le preguntó con voz dulce.

- No.

- Entonces ¿por qué lloras?

- Porque papá se va a enfadar conmigo cuando se entere.

- Chris no se va a enfadar por esta tontería, Peter. Yo tampoco estoy enfadado. – le aseguró, y dudó antes de añadir, sonriendo - ¿Sabes que pareces más pequeño cuando te pones así?

- Papá dice que soy tierno. Un día de estos me cocina, si la comida le sale dura, lo estoy viendo.

Wyatt soltó una carcajada y Peter sonrió un poquito por su propia broma. Tras un ratito más, salieron del baño, y ésta vez Peter se sentó junto a ello intentando controlar su nerviosismo. Cuando llegó el momento de subir al avión no se separó de Wyatt ni un milímetro. Al principio estuvo con los ojos cerrados, pero como tardaban en despegar, al final los abrió. Lo del avión no era tan malo. Se atrevió a mirar por la ventanilla, y lo cierto es que no tuvo vértigo. No se parecía a estar subido a un sitio alto. Era más bien como ver un paisaje bonito desde la televisión.

- Otra vez, ¿me escucharás? – le preguntó Wyatt, contento de verle disfrutar.

- Sí. Y gracias.

Wyatt sacudió la cabeza. Jamás le hubiera hecho hacer nada peligroso ni le habría obligado a pasar un mal rato. Él ya había viajado en avión y sabía que al final acababas disfrutándolo. A Nick le gustó bastante, y Wyatt pensó en sugerirle a Chris que le llevara alguna vez a su "lugar" en lo alto del puente de San Francisco. Seguro que al chico le encantaba la experiencia.

Tras algunas horas de tediosos trámites, taxis y demás, llegaron al hotel. Wyatt había reservado tres habitaciones individuales, y le dio a cada uno su llave. Fue poner un pie en ellas y que sonara el móvil de Peter. Como llevaba la maleta en una mano y el móvil en las profundidades de su bolsillo, no llegó a cogerlo. Seguidamente sonó el de Nick, y él fue más rápido.

- ¿Sí? Oh, hola papá. ¿Qué? No, mira te lo paso.

Nick le dio el teléfono a Peter.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué no me lo has cogido? - dijo la voz de Chris al otro lado del teléfono. Peter casi podía imaginarse su mirada de ¬¬

- ¡No me ha dado tiempo!

- ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Ya habéis cenado? ¿Habéis llegado al hotel?

- ¿Qué quieres que te responda primero? – preguntó Peter, divertido.

- Tú responde a todo.

- Pues no, no hemos cenado y sí, acabamos de llegar al hotel. Y…todo bastante bien…

- ¿Pero?

La voz de Peter evidenciaba que había un "pero".

- No quería montar en el avión, me daba miedo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Creía que podía hacerlo…bueno, y he podido…pero he hecho que el tío Wyatt se enfade.

- Te lo mereces por no confiar en mí y decirme que te daba miedo – dijo Chris, pero luego añadió – Seguro que no se ha enfadado.

- Bueno, él dice que no, pero me ha castigado.

- Lo siento.

- No, lo siento yo. ¿No estás enfadado?

- Qué va. Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, por ser tan sincero.

- Una vez me dijiste que si te enteras después por terceras personas te molestaría más.

- Me gusta que recuerdes lo que te digo. Pásatelo muy bien, Peter. ¿Me pasas con tu hermano?

Peter le dio el teléfono a Nick, y por fin pudo entrar en su habitación. Era bastante grande. Lo cierto es que le encantó. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Fue a abrir y se topó con Wyatt.

- ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó su tío

- ¿Sabes que nunca había dormido en un hotel?

- Me lo imaginaba.

- Es genial. Es muy grande.

- Me alegra que te guste. Escucha, deshaz las maletas. En media hora bajamos a cenar.

- ¡Vale!

Peter notó que su tío estaba raro, y se lo pensó un poco antes de preguntar.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo.

- ¿Cosas de luz blanca?

- No, me parece que no. Si alguno de mis protegidos estuviera en peligro lo sentiría claramente.

Peter se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "sensaciones raras que a veces nos dan", pero Wyatt se le quedó mirando con ojos preocupados.

"Pero vosotros no sois mis protegidos: no sois brujos."


	29. Chapter 29: Pesadillas reales

**N.A.: Rehice éste capítulo unas seis veces. Ya casi ni sé lo que dejé al final. Se hizo lo que se pudo...xD**

* * *

Wyatt estaba seguro de que ese presentimiento que tenía estaba relacionado con los gemelos. Y pensaba que tenía que ver con Peter, que era el "más vulnerable" de los dos. Se había quedado con algo que Peter había dicho en el aeropuerto: "el miedo siempre ha dominado mi vida". Aunque nunca había hablado del tema con él, Wyatt estaba al corriente del pasado de Peter, y se preguntaba si esa mala sensación que no se separaba de él ni un segundo estaba relacionada con aquello. Aquél día durante la cena fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Wyatt no se reía por todo de la manera en la que solía hacerlo. Para Nick y Peter era como ver un sol apagado.

- ¿Pasa algo, tío? – preguntó Nick, cuando falló su cuarto intento de hacerle reír.

- ¿Eh?

- Estás muy callado. – dijo Peter - ¿Sigues pensando que algo va mal?

- SÉ que algo va mal, pero no sé qué.

- Tú mismo has dicho que si fuera algo mágico lo sabrías a ciencia cierta. Sino tiene que ver con tus poderes puede tratarse de simples impresiones tuyas. A mí me pasa todo el tiempo.

- Puede ser – cedió Wyatt, que no lo creía así, pero que entendía que no podía estar preocupado sin tener verdaderos motivos para ello. – En fin. Hagamos el plan para mañana: tenemos que levantarnos pronto si es que queremos ver algo. Había pensado empezar por…

Dedicaron media hora a planificar el día siguiente. Al ver el entusiasmo de los chicos, Wyatt acabó por volver a la normalidad. Les dijo que se acostaran pronto, que al día siguiente tenían que madrugar si quería aprovechar el día. Él se tumbó en su cama, echando de menos a su mujer, aunque no era la primera vez que dormían separados. No podía dormirse, y le pareció escuchar pasos. Salió a tiempo de ver como Nick entraba en la habitación de Peter.

- Ejem - se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar. Nick le miró como si fuera un fantasma.

- Yo…

- Tú nada. ¿Y tú para qué le abres? – le preguntó a Peter. – Nick, a la cama.

- Pero…

- Venga, vamos. Que sino mañana verás tú quién se levanta.

Nick se rindió, y volvió por dónde había venido. Wyatt dio por segunda vez las buenas noches a Peter, y se volvió a su propia habitación. Puso la tele a volumen bajito mientras intentaba dormirse, pero a los diez minutos volvió a escuchar los mismos pasos. Esta vez orbitó directamente a la habitación de Peter.

- ¿De excursión? – le preguntó a Nick, que, efectivamente, estaba allí. El chico se llevó un susto por su repentina aparición, y Wyatt sintió una mezcla de placer y arrepentimiento por haberle asustado así.

Peter estaba en pijama, sentado en su cama. Nick llevaba el pijama también, con una chaqueta encima.

- Sé que es algo pronto, aun no son las doce y a lo mejor no tienes sueño, pero haz un esfuerzo como lo estoy haciendo yo. Si no mañana nos levantaremos tarde, y no hemos venido aquí para pasarnos el día durmiendo.

Nick suspiró, y abrió la puerta para irse. Wyatt le siguió, y volvió a su cuarto, pero aún le escuchó levantarse una tercera vez. Casi se había dormido, así que estuvo tentado de hacerse el sordo, pero eso no hubiera sido responsable por su parte. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y le dijo al chico:

- Nick, si no pues dormir ven aquí, pero deja en paz a tu hermano. No quiero que vuelva a dormirse en la bañera.

Nick, con cierta inseguridad cambió de cuarto y se dirigió al de su tío.

- ¿No estás enfadado? – le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué no puedas dormir? ¿Acaso me ves como una especie de ogro?

- Por intentar colarme en la habitación de Peter.

- Tienes 17 años. Lo que me sorprende es que no hayas intentado colar alcohol también. No lo has intentado ¿verdad?

- Yo no bebo.

- Sí, ya, claro. ¿Chris se lo creyó?

- Que no bebo de verdad. – protestó. - En el orfanato lo más que podías beberte era un zumo.

Wyatt se encogió de hombros, queriendo decir "hay otras formas de conseguir bebida", pero se alegraba de que no tomara alcohol.

- Bueno, pues zumo no tengo, pero el minibar tiene fantas – le dijo, señalándole un armarito. – Pilla una.

Nick, sintiéndose muy raro, le hizo caso. Allí estaba, en la habitación de su tío, sin tener ni idea de lo que iban a hacer. Pero al menos no estaba sólo en su cuarto: aquello era muy aburrido, en la tele no echaban nada interesante.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? – le preguntó Wyatt reclinado sobre la cama. Le había dejado un hueco en frente, y le indicaba que se sentara. Nick lo hizo, con la fanta en la mano.

- Porque es muy pronto. Y porque estoy nervioso. Son, estrictamente, "mis primeras vacaciones".

- Por lo que veo, nervioso sí que estás. La fanta es para que la bebas, no para que juegues con la anilla como si fuera una granada.

Wyatt se estaba divirtiendo. Nick parecía muy incómodo por estar allí con él, y no podía evitar chincharle un poco. El chico dejó en paz la lata, y se quedó pensativo antes de hacerle una pregunta:

- ¿Os gusta aparentar que tenéis una vida normal?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Podrías irte a casa, orbitando en un momento. Si quieres vacaciones, puedes estar en cualquier lugar cuando tú quieras. No necesitas un hotel.

- Pero vosotros sí.

- Podrías orbitarnos – insistió Nick – Además, no es sólo eso. No estáis todo el día usando vuestros poderes…

- Mi madre y sus hermanas fingieron su muerte para que los demonios las dejaran en paz, y así poder llevar una vida normal junto a nosotros. No quiero tener que llegar a esos extremos. Así que hay que evitar hacer nada que llame mucho la atención. Aprendimos a ser discretos. Además, si queremos una vida normal, hay que empezar por ser normales.

- Chris me dijo que los demonios os temían. – recordó Nick, extrañado por esa declaración de Wyatt - ¿Me mintió?

- No, es cierto. Los que saben de nuestra existencia nos temen. Pero a veces el temor se vuelve…ambición. Derrotarnos les daría mucho prestigio en el Inframundo, y además se librarían de nosotros.

Nick recordó el ataque que habían sufrido el día de Navidad, y se estremeció. Pensar que una especie entera de criaturas malvadas deseaba algo que tenía su familia le hacía plantearse el mirar debajo de la cama todos los días.

- Ahora soy yo el que tiene una pregunta para ti. – dijo Wyatt. - ¿Por qué a veces le llamáis "Chris" y no "papá"? A mí sí soléis llamarme tío.

- Y a él le llamamos papá. Pero cuesta acostumbrarse. Le cuesta sobre todo a Peter. A mí cada vez me cuesta menos. Ya casi nunca le llamo Chris cuando hablo con él, salvo cuando lo hago aposta.

- ¿Aposta?

- Cuando me enfado.

- Eso no está bien. Puedes hacerle daño.

- Es que en esos momentos…es lo que pretendo.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Wyatt se estaba acostumbrando a la franqueza de Nick; franqueza que no sinceridad, como él se empeñaba en decir, porque a veces sí que le mentía. Aunque en esos momentos estaba siendo sincero. Decidió no juzgarle: al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien había preguntado.

- ¿Eso me convierte en un mal hijo? – preguntó Nick de pronto. Y antes de que Wyatt pudiera decir nada, prosiguió – He hecho cosas malas desde que estoy con Chris…con papá…. pero la peor de todas ha sido la de querer hacerle daño. De muchas formas. Él nunca ha querido hacerme daño a mí, y eso que tiene muchas cosas con las que hacerlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Chris sabe casi todo lo que hay que saber sobre mi pasado. Hubiera sido muy fácil que en algún momento me hubiera soltado eso de "no me extraña que nadie haya querido adoptarte", aunque no lo pensara de verdad, sólo por estar enfadado…pero nunca lo ha hecho.

Wyatt tardó en responderle. A él no le iba ese rollo sentimental que se traía Chris, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera empatía. Entendió bastante bien lo que le pasaba a Nick.

- Peter y tú parecéis esperar que os tratemos mal, como si eso fuera lo lógico. Chris nunca te dirá algo como eso. Él no te guarda rencor, y nunca se vengará de ti. Ahora, si me preguntas si eres un mal hijo…No creo que lo seas…pero Chris me contó lo que hiciste, al tirarle un vaso. Él te perdonó, porque es tu padre y siempre lo hará. Pero si vuelves a hacerlo tendrás que preocuparte por mí, y no por él.

Wyatt sonó de pronto muy amenazante. Nick se le quedó mirando. Por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, y el chico intentó bloquearlas todas.

- Chris suele ser más amable cuando le cuento lo que me preocupa – se quejó Nick, secretamente algo asustado.

- Y soy amable. No creo que te merezcas el abandono al que te han sometido, y siempre me ocuparé de que no te pase nada. No te considero un mal chico. Pero también te digo que si empiezas a comportarte como un capullo, te trataré como tal.

- ¿Estás seguro de que Chris y tú sois hermanos? – le preguntó Nick. Se llevaba bien con su tío, cuando bromeaban, pero en aquellos momentos anhelaba la comprensión y la delicadeza de su padre. Wyatt le hablaba con mucha dureza.

- Del todo. – dijo Wyatt, y de repente se rió – Ya sé que él nunca te habla así, pero por eso mismo creo que necesitas oírlo. No es una amenaza Nick y no debes tenerme miedo. Tan sólo quiero sepas a qué atenerte.

- Hay una línea, lo capto – dijo Nick. – Si hago daño a Chris, estoy fuera.

- ¿Fuera? Más bien dentro: dentro del mayor lío en el que podías haberte metido.

- ¿Qué me harás? – preguntó Nick y Wyatt se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado de verdad. Él tampoco quería eso, y se sorprendió del miedo que percibió en el muchacho.

- Que te haría, en condicional. ¿O es que acaso estás planeando hacerlo? Tranquilízate, Nick. No lo he dicho para que te asustes. Es sólo que no tengo muchas oportunidades de hablar contigo a solas y quería dejar algunas cosas claras. Pero no estés tan asustado. Era sólo una advertencia, caray. Como cuando le digo a mis hijos que no se cuelguen de las lámparas. Y ellos no me tienen tanto miedo. De hecho, no suelen hacerme caso.

- Porque ellos no tienen nada que temer.

- Ni tú tampoco. Cualquiera diría que te he amenazado de muerte.

- No, eso no, pero sí me has dejado muy claro lo que hace falta para que deje de ser tu sobrino.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira, casi te lo agradezco: con Chris muchas veces me pregunto dónde está el límite.

- Deja de decir tonterías. Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

- Has dicho que si hacía daño a Chris tendría que preocuparme por ti y no por él.

- Exactamente. Porque te garantizo que estarás sin sentarte durante al menos tres semanas, y nada de las caricias a las que estás acostumbrado.

- ¿Te referías a eso? – preguntó Nick, medio sonriendo. Wyatt nunca había visto a nadie sonreír por una advertencia semejante.

- De verdad, con vosotros no se puede – dijo Wyatt, exasperado – El uno se piensa que hace todo mal y se van a enfadar hasta porque respire, y el otro que van a dejarle de querer a la mínima de cambio. Y luego claro, ponéis esa mirada, sí esa, esa misma, y es muy fácil olvidarse de que ya no sois niños.

- Sí que somos niños. Mi hermano y yo somos muy infantiles. – dijo Nick, ya mucho más tranquilo.

- Al menos lo reconoces. ¿Así que eso es lo que te daba miedo? – le preguntó Wyatt con incredulidad. ¿Le importaba más que él estuviera enfadado y no pudiera perdonarle que agrediera a Chris que el castigo en sí mismo?

- Sois lo único que Peter y yo tenemos – dijo Nick – Lo único que nos importa. Lo único que no puedo permitirme perder por una cagada.

Wyatt le abrazó, resignado a volverse tan sentimental como su hermano. Sintió que quería mucho a ese chico.

- Nada en el mundo podrá hacer que me pierdas.

- ¿Ni siquiera yo mismo?

- No eres tan malo como te consideras. De hecho, no eres malo en absoluto.

Wyatt se dio cuenta que, en realidad, era eso lo que el chico necesitaba oír. Suspiró.

- Espero que Alex y Vic tarden en llegar a la adolescencia – deseó en voz alta. – Y yo que pensaba que sólo tenía que ser dulce y cariñoso con los niños…

- Te gusta ser dulce y cariñoso – le picó Nick – Lo que pasa es que te da vergüenza.

- Pero si yo de eso no tengo – respondió Wyatt, sonriendo. Recordó una frase que su padre repetía mucho cuando él mismo era adolescente. Aquello de "no tienes vergüenza". Y era verdad.

- Entonces es sólo que eres un cascarrabias.

- ¿Cascarrabias? ¿Moi?

- Dilo en francés, si quieres, pero no por eso es menos cierto – dijo Nick, riendo.

- Si piensas eso de mí es porque todavía no conoces bien a mi padre. Verás como un día le enfades…

- Ya lo hice. Y me pareció mucho más agradable que tú – le dijo, y le sacó la lengua. Luego volvió a reírse.

- Será que se ha debido de ablandar con la edad…O porque eres su nieto y te consiente.

- Pues ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera.

- Tendrás morro. ¡Si me ha dicho un pajarito que tienes un coche mejor que el mío!

- Vale, Chris me mima bastante. Pero tú no. Tú nada de nada: tu favorito es Peter.

Nick estaba de broma, porque de hecho creía que, aunque su tío no tenía favoritos, se llevaba mejor con él que con su hermano.

- Claro, éste viaje es prueba de eso – dijo Wyatt con sarcasmo. – Si es que te trato fatal.

Nick se limitó a sonreírle. En los últimos tiempos, se había acostumbrado mucho a sonreír. Entre eso, y que Peter ya no tenía cicatrices, distinguirles iba a ser mucho más difícil.

- Este viaje me lo gané justamente por tu poca fe en mis buenas notas. No deberías haber apostado en mi contra.

- Un error que no volveré a cometer – le aseguró Wyatt.

- Ahora en serio, muchas gracias, tío.

- De nada, Nick. Lo hago con mucho gusto.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato. Se contaron tonterías, vieron un programa absurdo en la TV, y finalmente Nick se quedó dormido. Wyatt le observó dormir durante un rato, y luego le orbitó a su habitación. Cuando se durmió él también soñó con su infancia, pero en su sueño Chris era el hermano mayor. Entonces Nick y Peter se introdujeron en el sueño, pero ellos tenían su edad verdadera. Y sin que Wyatt entendiera por qué, de repente había dos bandos, y Nick y Peter empezaron a luchar contra ellos.

Wyatt despertó agarrando la sabana con mucha fuerza. En su sueño estaba siendo estrangulado. Recuperó la respiración y se fue alejando poco a poco de la pesadilla. Pero la sensación agobiante perduraba. Miró por la ventana: era de día. Lo que le había despertado era la alarma del móvil. La apagó, y se metió en la ducha. Cuando salió, aun sentía que algo le agarraba el pecho. No era exactamente miedo sino ese…aquél mal presentimiento otra vez.

Fue a despertar a los chicos, por si acaso no se habían despertado solos. Peter le abrió la puerta estando ya vestido, y Wyatt, al mirarle, sintió que esa horrible sensación se hacía más grande. ¿Quería eso decir que iba a pasarle algo malo a Peter?

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para despedirse de Peter momentáneamente e ir a ver a Nick. El chico no le abría la puerta, así que orbitó y se le encontró durmiendo. Intentó despertarle con suavidad, pero nada. Le sacudió un poco, pero tampoco. Y finalmente al zarandearle consiguió que abriera los ojos.

- ¿mmm?

- Hora de despertarse.

Nick enfocó el reloj con cierta dificultad.

- ¡Pero si apenas ha amanecido!

- Acordamos ésta hora. ¿Tienes sueño? Odio decir te lo dije, pero…

- Pues entonces no lo digas.- refunfuñó Nick, y Wyatt sonrió, pese a su apático estado de ánimo.

- Venga, vamos, levántate, que si no te vuelves a dormir.

Pero Nick se echó la manta sobre la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

- Nick, venga.

- Quiero dormir – protestó.

- Y yo quiero un Ferrari. Anda, levántate.

Nick no hizo ni el amago.

- Nick, ya estás despierto de sobra. No hagas el vago.

- …

- Si no te levantas cuando cuente tres, te echo un cubo de agua encima. 3…

- Eso quiero verlo. Mojarías las sábanas.

- 2…1…

Nick no se movió, así que Wyatt le dio un azote suave.

- Eso no ha sido un cubo de agua.

- Tienes razón: mojaría las sábanas. ¿Qué, te levantas?

- Sólo media hora más…

Wyatt le quitó las sabanas y las mantas de encima.

- Un minuto. Es todo lo que tienes para levantarte. Si cuando vuelva no estás en el baño soy capaz de ducharte yo mismo.

Wyatt se fue y le dejó aun en la cama. Nada más salir se encontró con Peter, que salía de su cuarto. Wyatt sintió que se le subía la bilis a la boca, como si le costara estar cerca del chico. Como si todo su cuerpo le estuviera pidiendo que le sacara de aquél hotel. Pero ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era aquella sensación?

- ¿Qué ocurre, tío?

- Tuve un sueño extraño – respondió, evasivamente.

- Pues yo no me acuerdo de lo que he soñado, pero creo que ha sido un buen sueño. La verdad es que he dormido mejor que en mucho tiempo ^^

Wyatt intentó mantener una conversación con él, pero le costaba mucho. Físicamente, sentía que algo malo iba a suceder en cualquier momento. Como luz blanca, estaba acostumbrado a esas sensaciones, pero no lo estaba a desconocer por completo cuál era el motivo. Una cosa sí sabía: conforme pasaba el tiempo la sensación se incrementaba, ergo, lo que sea que estuviera por pasar estaba a punto de suceder. De pronto deseó que su tía Phoebe estuviera allí con él: tan sólo con tocar a Peter tendría una premonición y sabría decirle con exactitud cuál era el problema. Estuvo tentado de llamarla pero sabía que no debía ser exagerado.

Volvió al cuarto de Nick con el corazón en un puño, y se encontró con que Nick aun dormía. Se había vuelto a echar las mantas encima.

- Nick, arriba, ya.

- Déjame.

- No, no te dejo. Levanta.

- Qué borde estás.

- Y tú qué perezoso. Te lo advertí: ayer te dije que hoy no habría quien te levantara.

- ¿Quieres un pin? – preguntó Nick, que realmente odiaba el "te lo dije".

- ¿Y tú unos azotes?

- No.

- Pues entonces, levanta. Vamos.

- Jo.

- Ni jo ni já, se me está agotando la paciencia.

- Tú no tienes de eso.

- Precisamente por eso, no me pongas a prueba.

Nick se levantó con desgana. Tiró las sábanas al suelo y fue hacia el baño con una postura que venía a decir "¿Contento?"

- Nick, recoge eso, no lo dejes en el suelo.

Ni caso.

- Nick.

Silencio. Nick cerró la puerta del baño.

- ¡Nick! – dijo Wyatt, alzando un poco la voz.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Nick, abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

- Recoge lo que has tirado. Las sábanas.

- Luego lo haré.

- Ahora.

Nick puso mala cara, pero obedeció. Cuando pasó delante suyo, Wyatt le dio dos azotes.

- Y no vuelvas a cerrarme la puerta de esa forma cuando estoy hablando contigo.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Nick con insolencia.

- Sí, te relajas, y dejas ya los malos modos, que no tienes motivo para ponerte así.

- Relájate tú, pesado.

Wyatt le cogió, le bajó el pantalón del pijama, y le dio seis azotes.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Au – protestó Nick, y se llevó una mano al trasero.

- Ahora a la ducha. Y si tengo que volver a regañarte por respondón me encargaré de ser muy elocuente.

Nick se metió al baño dando un portazo, pero Wyatt lo dejó pasar.

Salió del cuarto de Nick y llamó a la puerta del de Peter, que estaba en frente.

- Puede que tu hermano tarde un poco – le dijo cuando le abrió.

- Vale. Aprovecharé para llamar a papá. ¿Crees que estará despierto?

Wyatt calculó la diferencia horaria, y tuvo en cuenta que su hermano tenía que trabajar. Consideró innecesario llamarle teniendo en cuenta que habían hablado la noche anterior, pero si Peter quería hacerlo no iba a decirle nada. Seguro que a Chris le hacía feliz.

- Sí. Ya habrá dejado a Leo con Melinda y estará a punto de irse al P3.

Peter llamó a Chris y estuvo un rato hablando con él, y preguntándole por Leo. Aquella había sido la primera noche que había pasado fuera de "su nueva casa", y parecía tener la necesidad de cerciorarse de que todo seguía igual por allí. Luego fue a la habitación de Wyatt y llamó a la puerta para darle el móvil:

- Quiere hablar contigo.- dijo, le dio el móvil y desapareció. Wyatt se puso al teléfono.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola, Wy. ¿Qué tal todo?

- ¿Sabes que te ahorrarías una pasta en llamadas si te tomaras la molestia de orbitar?

- Vacaciones con tus sobrinos ¿recuerdas? No quiero interferir. Las familiar normales se llaman por teléfono.

- No somos una familia normal.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te noto de mal humor. ¿Ocurre algo con los chicos?

- No. Nick es un vago, pero eso no tiene importancia. Es que tengo…un presentimiento. Mira, te va a sonar extraño, pero me pasa algo cuando estoy con Peter.

- ¿Qué?

- Es como si me paralizara de miedo. Como si mi instinto quisiera avisarme de que va a pasar algo malo. Casi diría….diría que es cosa de magia.

- ¿Y no crees que estás exagerando un poco? Si me dices que estás cien por cien seguro de que corre algún peligro, me tienes ahí ya mismo.

- Sé que es raro. Y no pretendo preocuparte. Tal vez tengas razón, y esté exagerando…

- Wyatt, cuando eras un bebé te cubrías con un escudo cuando se acercaba alguien en quien no confiabas. Tu instinto funcionaba muy bien entonces. Quizá debería ir…

- No. No debería habértelo dicho. Estamos bien, de verdad. Hoy hemos planeado un gran día. Supongo que luego te llamarán y te darán el parte: creo que tienes como hijos a los únicos adolescentes que quieren llamar a su padre.

- Si pasa cualquier cosa…

- …te avisaré. Puede que hoy me cargue a Nick, pero eso no creo que te importe. – añadió, bromeando para aligerar la tensión. Lamentaba haber preocupado a su hermano.

- Dale un entierro digno.

Con eso, y un par de bromas más, se despidieron. Wyatt se obligó a desterrar toda preocupación de su mente.

Wyatt fue al cuarto de Peter, para devolverle el móvil. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abriera. Le tendió el móvil.

- ¿Nick aún no está listo? – le preguntó el chico.

- Le he dejado en la ducha. Dale diez minutos. Si tarda más me encargaré se sacarle, así que no te preocupes.

- Vale. Tío…-empezó Peter, pero se quedó callado en vez de continuar.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por esto. Por todo. Papá, por alguna razón que aún no termino de entender, decidió adoptarnos. Pero tú te has encontrado con dos sobrinos, y no tenías ninguna obligación de ser amable con nosotros ni de regalarnos un viaje. No fue tu decisión.

Peter le miró a los ojos mientras le decía esto, y Wyatt se quedó asombrado de lo mucho que se parecía a Chris, físicamente hablando. Le miraba de la misma forma en que le miraba su hermano. Si le hubieran dicho que era hijo biológico de Chris, se lo habría creído.

- No sois "una decisión" Peter. Sois mi familia. Cuando Chris me dijo que quería adoptaros me bastó con oírle hablar de vosotros para saber que eráis especiales. Puede que al principio fuera por el afecto que le tengo a mi hermano, pero si ahora me importáis es por vosotros mismos.

El chico le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, de las de verdad, de esas que van acompañadas con hoyuelos en los ojos.

- De pequeño soñaba con unos padres – le confesó – Pero nunca pensé que tendría otro hermano…ni tíos…ni abuelos. Derek no tenía familia, o eso me dijo.

- ¿Crees que te mintió? – preguntó Wyatt, intentando sonar delicado.

- En el año que viví con él nunca vino nadie. Pero quién sabe. No era muy mayor: tal vez tenía tu edad. Sus padres podían estar vivos o no estarlo. Y podía ser hijo único, o no serlo.

- Piensas…¿piensas en él a menudo?

- Llevo cuatro meses con Chris, y le llamo cuando paso doce horas sin verle. Estuve un año con Derek. ¿Tú que crees?

- Pero…no compares 4 meses con tu padre con….un año con "ese". No puedes echarle de menos. – dijo Wyatt, y el silencio de Peter hizo que repitiera, en tono alarmado - ¿Le echas de menos?

- No. Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Quiero pensar que si él entra ahora por esa puerta y me dice que me vaya con él, le diría que no. Pero lo cierto es que es muy probable que le dijera que sí.

- ¿Y por qué harías eso?

- Por miedo.

Wyatt guardó silencio experimentando por primera vez lo frío que se quedaba uno cuando Peter empleaba ese tono duro. Recordó lo que Peter había dicho el día anterior. "El miedo siempre ha dominado mi vida".

- ¿Aún le tienes miedo?

- Se lo tendré toda mi vida. Por eso quería que se muriera. Sólo cuando él se muera yo me sentiré seguro. Y a lo mejor ni siquiera entonces.

"Vaya. ¿El que acaba de hablar es el mismo Peter que amenaza con matarme de diabetes un día de esto?" pensó Wyatt, impactado. Peter era dulce y sensible, y no duro y….venenoso.

- Estás seguro. Ni Chris ni yo vamos a dejar que te pase nada.

- No es mi cuerpo lo que me preocupa – le dijo Peter. – Es mi cabeza. Porque sí, tío, me acuerdo de él todos los días. Pienso en él a menudo…y no siempre le odio. Tengo miedo de que alguien tenga tanto poder sobre mí.

- No tiene poder sobre ti. Sólo…el que tú le concedes.

- Lo sé. En fin. Basta ya de hablar de él. Voy un momento al baño. Si sale Nick podéis bajar sin mí si queréis, y yo voy directo al comedor, para el desayuno.

Nick estaba acabando de vestirse, sorprendido de que Wyatt no hubiera entrado ya a meterle prisa. Se había tomado su tiempo en la ducha con la única intención de demostrarle que estaba enfadado. Por fin, su tío llamó a la puerta.

- Nick, ¿has salido ya de la ducha?

Nick no respondió, y Wyatt pensó que podría estar aún en el baño, y no oírle. Así que orbitó al interior del cuarto, y le vio ponerse la camiseta. Nick le dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas.

- Con que estás enfadado ¿no?

- Las puertas están para usarlas.

- Y para abrirlas.

- Si no la abro es porque no quiero que entres.

- Vaya, quién me lo iba a decir. Y yo que creía que había sido sólo un malentendido.

Wyatt sabía que Nick estaba buscando provocarle, y no pensaba caer, así que se limitó a ser sarcástico, algo divertido por verle tan molesto e indignado.

- Pues no, así que vete.

- Prefiero quedarme, gracias – dijo, y se sentó en una silla, con una sonrisa que a Nick se le antojó inquietante. - ¿Ya estás lito? – le preguntó.

- No.

- ¿Qué te falta?

- Dormir otras dos horas.

- Eso puede arreglarse: ésta noche puedes venir a dormir antes, en vez de ver los fuegos artificiales con tu hermano y conmigo. – comentó Wyatt en tono casual, y Nick puso una cara de espanto que le hizo reír. - ¿No? Entonces, ¿puedes prescindir de esas dos horas?

Nick asintió, y Wyatt sonrió: ojalá todas las batallas fueran tan fáciles de ganar.

- Pues ale. Bajemos a desayunar.

- ¡No!

- ¿No? Vale.

Wyatt se puso de pie y Nick se asustó. Wyatt no sabía si tomarse a mal ese evidente signo de que le tenía miedo o verlo como algo bueno porque eso le garantizaba cierto control sobre su rebelde sobrino. Decidió verlo sólo como que Nick era consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego, y tenía miedo de quemarse.

- ¿Qué pasa? Sólo voy a llamar a la recepción. Voy a decirles que cambien las habitaciones: pedí tres individuales porque pensé que viajaba con dos chicos mayores, pero en vista de que llevo un bebé será mejor que pida una doble

- No serás capaz.

- Te sorprendería ver de lo que soy capaz. La intimidad y el tener una habitación para ti sólo es un privilegio: si demuestras que no te lo mereces, se te retira. Y viendo que eres incapaz de despertarte sólo a la hora que habíamos acordado, y que necesitas que estén encima de ti para hacer algo tan sencillo como bajar a desayunar…

- Bajaré – dijo Nick con un suspiro.

- Lo más inteligente que has dicho hoy. Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena. Ale, vámonos – dijo Wyatt, y abrió la puerta. Cuando Nick salió, la cerró.

- ¿Y Peter?

- Estaba en el baño. Hemos quedado en vernos abajo.

Pero Peter no estaba en el comedor, ni el hall del hotel. Esperaron un par de minutos, pensando que aún no habría salido del baño. Pero como seguía sin bajar, Wyatt fue a buscarle. Su habitación estaba vacía. Le llamó al móvil y no se lo cogía. Cuando bajó, y Nick tampoco estaba donde le había dejado, se asustó. Todos sus miedos y presentimientos volvieron de golpe. Durante unos segundos se quedó paralizado. Luego se forzó a recordar que sus sobrinos tenían ya sus años: no era como si hubiera perdidos a dos niños de cinco años. Pero ¿dónde podían estar? Deseó entonces que fueran brujos: así podría sentirles y encontrarles en un segundo.

Obligándose a mantener la calma, empezó a buscarles por cada rincón del hotel. Nick tampoco le cogía el teléfono, aunque Wyatt no dejó de intentarlo. Entonces escuchó el mismo tono que los chicos tenían en su teléfono. Encontró un móvil sobre una mesita auxiliar del hall. Al abrirlo, vio por la imagen que era el de Peter: Nick tenía de salvapantallas una foto en la que salía con Chris y Leo, mientras que Peter tenía la que venía al comprarlo. Agarró el teléfono con fuerza. ¿Qué hacía ahí el móvil de Peter? ¿Y dónde estaba el chico? ¿Y Nick?

Escuchó entonces un pequeño revuelo, y vio como uno de los guardias de seguridad se acercaba a él…llevando a uno de los gemelos consigo. ¿Ya se había metido Nick en líos? Wyatt no sabía si debía sentirse aliviado todavía, pero al menos Nick estaba bien, así que interiormente se alegró, a pesar de creer que no venían a darle buenas noticias.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó, caminando hacia ellos. Nick temblaba como un conejo al que habían sacado de su madriguera.

- ¿Es usted Wyatt Haliwell, el tío de éste chico?

- El mismo.

- Su sobrino ha entrado en una zona de uso exclusivo para el personal del hotel. Es un incidente sin importancia pero, verá usted, en la habitación había cierta cantidad de dinero y...ahora no la hay.

- Entiendo. ¿Cuánto falta?

- Veinte dólares

No era mucho. Wyatt sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y se lo dio al hombre de seguridad. Después se quedó a solas con Nick, y le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Has robado ese dinero?

Nick sostuvo su mirada.

- No.

- Te creo. Ayúdame a buscar a tu hermano, que no sé dónde se ha metido.

Nick parecía algo asombrado, además de tener esa cara de susto que no se le quitaba. Le siguió como una autómata escaleras arriba, pero cuando estuvo delante de su habitación ya no pudo resistirlo más, y preguntó:

- ¿Ya está? ¿No estás enfadado?

- No has sido tú ¿verdad? Ya me equivoqué una vez. Si dices que no has sido, confío en ti. Pero – añadió dando un paso hacia adelante. Se acercó a él y le dio un azote que hizo que el chico diera un respingo – no vuelvas a colarte en zonas restringidas.

- La gente, quitando a Chris, no confía en otra persona sólo por tener su palabra. – dijo Nick, incrédulo.

- Yo sí. Tú no sueles mentir.

A Nick le tembló el labio, como si quisiera decir algo, pero pareció cambiar la pregunta en el último momento.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Quiero dejarle una nota a tu hermano, por si viene por aquí.

Wyatt abrió su habitación y cogió papel y boli.

PETER:

¿DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO? TENGO TÚ MÓVIL. USA EL TELÉFONO DE LA HABITACIÓN, Y LLÁMAME.

WYATT.

Coló el papel por debajo de la puerta de Peter, tras volver a mirar para asegurarse de que no estaba en su habitación. Se giró y se fijó en Nick, que tenía la cara de quien acaba de ver a un fantasma. En realidad, cuando se puso a pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que llevaba con esa cara desde que se habían encontrado, aunque entonces parecía aún más pálido.

- Ey, no te preocupes. Estará por ahí dando una vuelta. Ahora bajamos, y damos el aviso en recepción por si alguien le ve.

Pero Nick sacudió la cabeza. Parecía a punto de llorar.

- No estoy preocupado por él. Es que te he mentido. Sí que cogí ese dinero.

La primera reacción de Wyatt fue enfadarse. La segunda, llevarse una ligera decepción. Después, pensó que cuando Nick mentía solía notársele: se le veía avergonzado y además su estilo era más el de evadir la verdad que el de mentir, salvo cuando estaba enfadado. En cambio en aquella ocasión le había mentido a la cara sin ningún escrúpulo. Y además lo había hecho bastante bien: no había dudado ni por un segundo que Nick había sido sincero al declarar su inocencia. ¡Y él que le tenía por un mal mentiroso!….

Tras el enfado inicial, se dio cuenta de que Nick tenía que tener algún motivo. Un motivo para robar, cuando sabía perfectamente que no debía hacerlo, y un motivo para mentirle de esa forma tan descarada. Uno no se esfuerza en mentir tan bien para luego echar por tierra su propia mentira.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó.

- No te lo puedo decir…

- Nick, lo que no puedes es no decírmelo. Sabes que lo que has hecho está mal y encima me has mentido. Si ahora me has dicho la verdad es porque te remuerde la conciencia, así que se valiente y cuéntamelo todo.

- No puedo.

Nick comenzó a llorar. Wyatt salvó de un paso la distancia que les separaba, y el chico se asustó, pensando que iba a castigarle, pero su tío le dio un abrazo. Algo le pasaba a su sobrino, Wyatt se dio cuenta, y le importó un rábano lo que hubiera hecho. Nick había hecho un gran esfuerzo por confesarle la verdad, así que él haría uno mucho más pequeño por mantener su enfado a raya, y hablar como dos personas adultas.

- No quiero que pienses que Nick es un ladrón.

Wyatt se separó de su sobrino cuando escuchó aquella frase. ¿Había hablado de sí mismo en tercera persona?

- ¿Nick? Espera un segundo…¡Eres Peter!

- Sí…

Wyatt hizo memoria. Cuando el guardia de seguridad se lo había traído, él había supuesto que se trataba de Nick. ¿Por qué? Quizá porque estaba predispuesto a pensar que el que se metería en esa clase de problemas con "la autoridad" era Nicholas. En cualquier caso, Peter le había visto escribir una nota para él mismo, y no había dicho nada. Parecía querer beneficiarse del malentendido de alguna forma.

"Así que…¿a quien tengo que buscar es a Nick?"

- Está bien, Peter. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano?

- No, pero espero que muy, muy lejos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y por qué has cogido ese dinero? Peter, no tengas miedo – dijo al darse cuenta por fin de que eso era lo que le pasaba a su sobrino: estaba muy muy asustado. – Sea lo que sea me lo puedes contar.

- Está aquí – dijo Peter al final. – Derek está aquí.

Y, tras decir esto, se desmayó.


	30. Chapter 30: Instintos básicos

UNA MEDIA HORA ANTES…

Cuando Wyatt fue a meter prisa a Nick para que saliera de una vez, Peter fue al baño tal y como había dicho. Al salir, escuchó voces en el cuarto de Nick que le indicaron que su hermano aún no estaba listo. Se exasperó por lo cansino que podía llegar a ser su gemelo: ya llevaban cierto retraso conforme a lo que habían planeado. Decidió bajar al comedor y esperarles allí. Pero, en el último peldaño de los escalones – evitaba coger el ascensor siempre que podía – le pareció ver una silueta que conocía muy bien.

"No" se dijo "Esto es porque has estado hablando con Wyatt, y ahora el subconsciente te juega una mala pasada"

Fue fácil convencerse de eso, porque no era posible, en absoluto, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que Derek estuviera allí. El hombre cuya silueta estaba viendo comenzó a darse la vuelta.

"Ahora le verás la cara y te darás cuenta de que…¡Dios mío! ¡Es él!"

Allí, a apenas diez metros de él, estaba el hombre que había destrozado su vida, aunque nunca había tenido una muy bien construida…hasta que conoció a Chris.

"Chris" pensó, y eso le dio fuerza "Ya no estás con Derek, estás con Chris".

Tenía una vida. Era feliz. Tenía una familia. Derek no se la podía quitar. No podía ¿verdad? Peter se quedó allí clavado, en aquél último escalón, sin ser capaz de seguir bajando, o de huir escaleras arriba como le pedía el instinto. Sus piernas se negaban a responder. Todo lo que hizo fue quedarse allí, mirando…hasta que dejó de ser el único que miraba. Supo el momento exacto en el que Derek reparó en él, porque sintió que los diez metros se acortaban. Sintió que aquellos ojos le quemaban con sólo mirarle. Derek dio una zancada en su dirección, y Peter supo que tenía que moverse. Que tenía que correr. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¿Valía gritar?

- ¡No te acerques! – fue lo primero que dijo, pero no fue un grito. Más bien un gemido, o una súplica. Supo que tenía que repetirlo, sonando algo más imponente - ¡Aléjate de mí!

- Peter, hijo, no me digas esas cosas, que soy tu padre.

Derek habló en voz alta también, para que los posibles testigos del hotel le escucharan. Y Peter supo leer entre líneas. "Ellos van a ver a un hijo que huye de su padre. ¿Quieres probar a ver a quién van a creer?" Peter no quería hacer la prueba. Los riesgos de salir perdiendo eran demasiado elevados.

- No eres mi padre. Ya tengo uno.

- ¿Y dónde está? – preguntó Derek, alzando una ceja. Derek siempre había sido…carismático. Tenía los ojos grises, que no azules, y el pelo rubio. Pero no como Wyatt, que lo tenía casi castaño claro, sino rubio platino. Era un rostro que invitaba a la serenidad, pero Peter sabía mejor que nadie que también podía dar miedo. No obstante, lo que siempre había sido imponente en Derek era su musculatura. La mente de Peter le recordaba como un ser gigante, más ancho que Wyatt. Y, sin embargo, el chico se dio cuenta de que había distorsionado su recuerdo. Derek no era poca cosa, pero no era la mole de las pesadillas de Peter. O quizá aquello tenía que ver con que él ya no era tan pequeño. Peter medía un metro con setenta y ocho. Estaba delgado, y no tan fuerte como quisiera, pero no era débil. No era un niño de trece años. Darse cuenta de todas estas consideraciones hizo que se envalentonara un poco.

- Eso a ti no te importa – le respondió. Derek estaba más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero aún estaban a más distancia de la habitual en una conversación.

- Sí que me importa, y te diré por qué: porque tu padre soy yo, aunque me enviaras a la cárcel.

El corazón de Peter se encogió. Hasta ese momento, nunca se había sentido culpable por que metieran a Derek en la cárcel, y se dio que aquél no era el momento de hacerlo.

- No sé cómo has salido tan pronto. Es allí donde debes estar.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Con ladrones y asesinos? ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Es eso lo que me deseas? ¿O directamente quieres mi muerte?

Peter se sintió cohibido, porque Derek había acertado. ¿O no? ¿Le odiaba o no le odiaba? Existía esa dualidad dentro de él, y supo que aquél era el momento de aclararlo. ¿Qué pensaba de Derek? ¿Quién era Peter en ese momento? ¿El niño malo con un padre que le trataba como se merecía, o el chico maltratado que estaba descubriendo a su nueva familia? Derek pareció percibir su diálogo interno.

- Mírate. Cómo has crecido. Cuánto siento no haber estado ahí para verlo.

Peter se dio cuenta de que aquello era peligroso: no podía permitirse escucharle, o estaría perdido. Si le dejaba hablar, acabaría por convencerle y le…le…

- Salí hace un mes, Peter, por buen comportamiento. Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer para poder salir antes y ver…ver a mi hijo. Al que me arrebataron.

- ¡No te quitaron nada! ¡Tú no me querías!

- Eso no. Eso no puedes decirlo. Sabes que no es verdad.

Lo curioso es que, si lo pensaba un poco Peter podía llegar a esa misma conclusión. Hubo un tiempo en el que no hubiera dudado que Derek, Dedé, le quería, al igual que él le quería. Pero ese tiempo quedaba tan lejos en el tiempo… y habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces…

- Me ha costado mucho dar contigo, hijo. Tuve que contratar a un detective, porque no me permiten acercarme a ti. He roto mi condicional al viajar hasta aquí. Pero ahora estamos juntos, y nadie va a separarnos de nuevo.

- ¡No sigas avanzando! – advirtió Peter, al ver que de pronto, e inexplicablemente, Derek estaba muy cerca.

- Voy a darte un abrazo – le dijo.

Peter quiso decir "no", quiso salir corriendo, pero el miedo le paralizó. Ver a Derek tan cerca le hizo revivir alguna de sus peores experiencias. El hombre acabó de un paso con la distancia que les separaba, y Peter cerró los ojos, asustado. Sin embargo, tal como había dicho Derek sólo le abrazó.

"¿Un abrazo? ¿Será que me echa de menos de verdad?"

Anhelaba tanto aquellos brazos. Había soñado tanto con ese momento…Se sentía cálido, y era un contacto agradable…Pero a Peter le habían rodeado otros brazos aquellos meses. Los de Chris, incluso los de Wyatt. Cuando les abrazaba a ellos no tenía miedo. Cuando estaba con Derek, estaba aterrado. Y supo que siempre se sentiría así. Se aferró a esa certeza y se quedó rígido, en vez de devolver el abrazo.

- No eres mi padre – repitió – Nunca lo fuiste.

Derek se separó de él, y le miró de aquella manera. La experiencia de Peter le advertía que aquella expresión era un aviso de peligro. Había olvidado lo fríos que eran aquellos ojos. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

- Peter, ya basta. Sabes que no me gusta que digas mentiras.

"Peter, ya basta"

"Peter, ven aquí"

"Peter, eres un inútil"

"Peter, ¿eres idiota?"

"Peter, me estoy cansando. Y ya sabes qué ocurre cuando me canso ¿verdad?"

"Peter, ya deja de llorar"

Era increíble lo diferentes que sonaban unas simples palabras en función del contexto y de quién las pronunciara. Cualquiera de las frases que vinieron directamente de sus recuerdos para torturarle, significaban una sola cosa para él: miedo. Eran frases normales. Nada que Nick o cualquier otra persona no pudiera decir en algún contexto. Pero cuando era Derek quien lo decía, Peter sabía que nada bueno le esperaba.

Entonces, por fin, sus piernas reaccionaron. Empujó a Derek, y sintió satisfacción al ver que podía hacerlo. Quizá le había pillado por sorpresa, quizá era más fuerte, pero aquél empujón suyo sirvió para apartarle. Peter salió corriendo, aunque no sabía a dónde se dirigía. Dobló un pasillo, y no se paró a ver si Derek le seguía.

"Uso exclusivo para el personal del hotel"

Peter entró en aquella habitación, y cerró la puerta tras él. Se apoyó en ella y se dejó caer.

"No llores. Ahora no. Ahora piensa"

¿Qué podía hacer? Huir, claro. Era lo único lógico. Lo único sensato. La única posibilidad. Tenía que ser rápido. Tenía que irse lejos, a un lugar donde Derek no le pudiera encontrar. Pero él sabía dónde encontrarle…Había contratado un detective. Sabía…sabía que Chris no estaba allí con él. Probablemente sabía dónde vivía. No podía volver a casa…no…

"El móvil. Saca el móvil. Llama a Wyatt. Llama a Chris. Llama a alguien".

Pero no tenía el móvil. ¿Dónde estaba?

…El abrazo…

"¿Qué pensabas, estúpido? ¿Qué se alegraba de verte?"

No había sido un abrazo. Había sido un cacheo en toda regla. Derek le había quitado el móvil. Lo cual significaba que pensaba llevarle con él, y tenía que asegurarse de que no podía pedir ayuda. Le iba a encontrar. Derek terminaría por encontrarle, y entonces…

"Tengo que irme. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me encuentre".

Peter buscó en la habitación algo que pudiera ayudarle. Vio sobres, llaves de habitaciones, cosas inútiles…y una caja. Una caja con dinero. Un taxi. Eso bastaría: cogería un taxi que le alejara del hotel, y luego se buscaría la vida. El cómo daba igual: nada importaba más allá de huir de Derek. Peter no lo pensó: abrió la caja y cogió veinte dólares. Hubiera cogido más, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

"Me ha encontrado"

Sin embargo, no era Derek. Era un hombre medio calvo y con uniforme. Un guardia de seguridad. Peter se metió el dinero en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, chico?

- N-nada.

- No puedes estar aquí. ¿Has abierto la caja? ¿Qué has cogido?

Peter no respondió. El hombre empezó a contar el dinero.

- Faltan veinte dólares. Chico, ésta es la caja de las propinas. Ese dinero no te pertenece. Devuélvelo.

Peter seguía mudo. En realidad, no sabía si algún día sería capaz de hablar de nuevo.

- Vamos, sal de ahí.

El hombre prácticamente le sacó y le observó bien, de arriba abajo. Peter por su parte buscó a Derek con la mirada, pero de él no había ni rastro.

- Eres menor ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- He venido con mi tío.

- Bien, pues dime cómo se llama y vamos a buscarlo.

Peter actuó por automatismo. Le dijo al guardia lo que quería saber y le avisó cuando vio a Wyatt. Se sintió tan aliviado de verle…quiso correr y refugiarse en sus brazos…Sólo con verle se sintió más seguro. Flotó en una nube de tranquilidad, en estado de shock. Se dio cuenta de que Wyatt le confundía con Nick, y no quiso sacarle de su error. Le conmovió que su tío confiara en él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que después de todo si había cogido ese dinero, y lo peor de todo: no se había sentido mal en absoluto por hacerlo. Entonces Wyatt le preguntó por qué lo había hecho, y Peter salió de su burbuja. Volvió a su horrible realidad en un segundo. Y fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

* * *

**...**

**N**ada más salir corriendo Peter, Derek intentó seguirle, pero se tropezó. Se dio cuenta de que la gente le miraba, y él no podía permitirse llamar la atención así que dedicó unos valiosos segundos a dar una pobre excusa:

- Adolescentes. Me hace esto todos los días.

Algunos de los presentes asintieron, con comprensión. Derek fue a buscar a Peter, pero ya le había perdido de vista. Tuvo que contenerse para no arrojar al suelo el móvil que tenía en la mano, el que le había quitado al chico. El aparatejo no dejaba de vibrar y aquello no contribuía a calmarle. Lo dejó encima de una mesa, y se dispuso a buscar a Peter.

En ese momento, Nick y Wyatt bajaron, y tras unos instantes Wyatt se fue a buscar a Peter, mientras Nick les esperaba en la entrada del comedor. Derek le vio y como es lógico le confundió con Peter. Se acercó a él con sonrisa triunfal.

- Con que ahí estás. ¿Ya te has cansado de huir?

- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó Nick, confundido. ¿Quién era aquél hombre? No le había visto en su vida.

- ¿A qué juegas, Peter? Vamos, antes de que pierda la paciencia. Ven conmigo. – gruñó Derek y le agarró del brazo.

"¿Peter? ¿Conoce a mi hermano?"

Estuvo a punto de responder "no voy a ningún sitio con usted", pero se encendió una bombillita en su cabeza.

"¿Qué quiere éste hombre de Peter? ¿Quién es? ¿De qué puede conocerle?"

Peter y él tenían prácticamente los mismos conocidos. Nick hizo memoria, e intentó recordar a alguien que encajara con la descripción del hombre que tan vehementemente le agarraba.

"Derek era rubio" le dijo Peter alguna vez "Tenía el pelo como descolorido. En otra persona tal vez quedara antinatural, pero a él no le quedaba mal del todo. Que yo sepa, no era teñido"

Aquél dato encajaba con el hombre que tenía delante. Pero ¿era suficiente? Había muchos rubios por el mundo. Él sólo había visto a Derek una vez, cuando se llevó a Peter del orfanato. Pero Nick tenía mala memoria para las caras, y no se había fijado mucho en aquél hombre: se había concentrado en odiarle por alejarle de su hermano. Por sus vagos recuerdos podía ser él, pero también podía no serlo.

- Peter, me estoy cansando. Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me canso ¿verdad?

Aquella frase. Peter la decía en sueños, las semanas siguientes de volver al orfanato.

- Vámonos, venga.

La voz de aquél hombre tenía algo. Algo que hacía que Nick se asustara. El chico tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por lograr que aquél extraño le soltara el brazo.

- No voy a ir a ningún sitio.

- Peter, soy tu padre, y tienes que obedecerme. Parece que se te ha olvidado cómo debes tratarme, pero me encargaré de recordártelo en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

"¿Qué más pruebas quieres?" se dijo Nick. "Este hombre es Derek: el cerdo que casi mata a tu hermano"

Intentó salir corriendo, pero Derek le agarró y le tapó la boca con una mano.

- Si llamas la atención de alguna persona de éste hotel, lo que te hice la última vez te parecerá una caricia.

Nick recordaba las cicatrices de su hermano, aunque ya no las tuviera. Las recordaba, claro que sí, porque las había visto muchas veces, cuando Peter se desvestía. Su hermano se afanaba por esconder las marcas, pero Nick se afanaba en verlas. Sabía lo que Derek le había hecho, y tuvo miedo. Aunque sólo fuera por ese momento de pánico, fue incapaz de decir nada, y Derek lo interpretó como que iba a colaborar, así que, pasando una mano por su hombro, comenzó a andar llevándole consigo.

- Eso es. Cuando quieres puedes ser muy inteligente, Peter.

Nick le tenía miedo, es cierto, pero él no era el chico que había vivido aterrorizado durante años. Derek confiaba demasiado en que el chico le tenía miedo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del hotel, y Nick entendió que se estaban yendo, que le llevaban a algún sitio contra su voluntad, se libró del agarre de su secuestrador, le pisó, y salió corriendo. Bajó la calle del hotel hacia abajo, y no dejó de correr en ningún momento. Iba siempre hacia la derecha. Nick se orientaba bien porque tenía recursos espaciales. Si se movía siempre a la derecha, para volver tan sólo debería moverse hacia la izquierda. No dejó de correr ni siquiera cuando le empezaron a doler las piernas. Cuando creyó que estaba "a salvo", o al menos, que hacía rato que había dejado atrás a Derek, sacó el móvil del bolsillo, y llamó a Wyatt.

* * *

**...**

**W**yatt tenía ante él a su sobrino desmayado. Le había orbitado a su cuarto: más concretamente a su cama. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos, pero Peter comenzaba a volver en sí.

- Peter – le dijo, aliviado e inquieto a partes iguales. - ¿Qué Derek está aquí? ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Wyatt lamentaba ser tan directo. El chico acababa de desmayarse y le hubiera gustado ser más delicado, pero su instinto le decía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y que el tiempo era oro. El mismo instinto que había intentado avisarle. El mismo instinto al que tendría que haber escuchado.

- Está aquí. Le he visto. He hablado con él. Sabe que estoy aquí. Si me ve…si me ve…

- Tranquilo, Peter. No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo.

Decir aquello fue muy sencillo, porque sólo tuvo que verbalizar lo que sentía. Pero por la mente de Wyatt pasaban muchas cosas.

"¿Será cierto? ¿Derek está aquí? ¿Ha venido a por él? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

- Peter, dime qué te ha dicho – le pidió Wyatt.

Peter le contó toda su conversación, sin dejar de temblar en ningún momento. Wyatt supo que él no había pasado en toda su vida tanto miedo como el que estaba pasando el chico, y consideró que sólo eso era motivo más que suficiente para odiar a Derek. Cuando Peter terminó, Wyatt le miró a los ojos.

- Escúchame bien, Peter, porque esto es importante. Nick no aparece ¿entiendes? Tu hermano y tú sois iguales. Sé que estás muy asustado, pero necesito que me digas si crees que es posible que Derek le haya encontrado a él, y os haya confundido.

Peter le miró con horror.

- Dios mío. Creo que sí.

- Vale – dijo Wyatt, tratando de mantener la calma. – Voy a avisar a Chris. Quiero que se quede contigo. Yo voy a buscar a tu hermano.

- No hace falta. Yo estoy bien. Concentraros en encontrar a Nick. Derek es…

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Wyatt. Lo descolgó con rapidez.

- Tío – dijo Nick al otro lado del teléfono, antes de que Wyatt pudiera decir nada.

- ¡Nick!

- Tienes que ayudarme. Me persigue. O tal vez no. ¡No lo sé! No sé si es seguro que vuelva al hotel. Es Derek, tío. Me ha confundido con Peter.

- Nick ¿dónde estás?

- No lo sé. He bajado la calle del hotel y después he seguido todo recto a la derecha.

- Nick, necesito un nombre, un sitio, algo para poder orbitar allí.

- Voy a mirar cómo se llama la calle. No cuelgues.

- ¿Nick? ¿Nick?

Wyatt miró el móvil con espanto: él no había colgado, pero ya no había señal. Se llevo el teléfono a los labios. Entonces, frente a él, apareció Christopher, orbitantando.

- Algo va mal - dijo Chris a modo de saludo - ¿Te han atacado? He sentido que necesitabas ayuda...Peter ¿qué haces tumbado? ¿Qué...?

- ¡Papá! - dio Peter solamente, y aquella palabra le confirmó a Chris que algo iba muy, muy mal. Como luz blanca podía sentir cuando la rama mágica de su familia estaba en algún problema, y también podía acudir si le llamaban. Pero con sus hijos, con sus dos hijos mortales y no mágicos, lo que se ponía en marcha eran sus sentidos de padre. Y en ese momento sintió que Peter acababa de regresar del mismísimo infierno, sin necesidad de haber luchado con ningún demonio.

Envolvió a su hijo en sus brazos, y le sintió temblar. Había visto a Peter asustado varias veces, así que supo reconocer lo que le pasaba, pero no creía haberle visto nunca con tanto miedo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Nick?


	31. Chapter 31: Figuras paternales

**N.A.: Siento la tardanza. Para compensar, éste es larguito xD**

* * *

Peter agarró a Chris con mucha fuerza, hasta el punto de hacerle daño. Christopher intentó contenerle y consolarle, pero realmente estaba esperando una respuesta. Sabía que estaba pasando algo y no aguantaba la incertidumbre, pero Peter no parecía capaz de responderle. Así que miró a Wyatt de forma bastante elocuente: "Ya me estás contando qué ocurre aquí", pareció decir.

- Tenemos un problema – dijo su hermano, que no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo le dices a un padre que el cabrón que maltrató a uno de sus hijos ha vuelto, y anda persiguiendo al otro?

- Eso puedo verlo – replicó Chris. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Peter ha visto a Derek. Está aquí.

De todo lo que Chris podía haberse imaginado, aquello era lo que menos sentido tenía. Tardó un poco en asimilarlo y en entenderlo. Examinó a Peter con ojo crítico. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Cuál era la explicación lógica para lo que estaba pasando?

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, en un orden de prioridades.

- No me ha hecho nada – dijo Peter, tranquilizándole.

- ¿Cómo que está aquí? ¿Cómo ha venido? ¿Por qué? ¿No estaba en prisión?

- Le soltaron. Me buscó. Contrató un detective. Me encontró en el hall. Quería que me fuera con él, pero me escapé. Le dije que no, papá. Le desafíe.

Peter no sabía si estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, o si estaba sorprendido por haberse atrevido. Tal vez las dos cosas. Como única respuesta Chris le abrazó. No quiso ni imaginar lo que podía haber pasado. Estaba enfadado con alguien, pero no sabía exactamente con quién. Pero tendrían que haberle dicho que Derek estaba libre. Alguien tendría que habérselo dicho.

Se dijo que, afortunadamente todo estaba bien. Pero se olía algo más. Wyatt y Peter parecían preocupados. Y ¿dónde narices estaba Nick, y por qué nadie respondía a esa pregunta?

- ¿Por qué estás en la cama? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Me desmayé – tuvo que admitir – Pero eso no importa ahora. Papá, tenemos que encontrar a Nick.

- ¿Se ha ido? – preguntó Chris, sin entender porque su hijo haría eso en un momento como aquél.

- Derek le persigue. Ha tenido que confundirle conmigo.

Chris intentó respirar hondo. No sirvió de mucho. Nick estaba huyendo de un hombre cuya agresividad no tenía límites. Su hijo estaba sólo frente a aquél monstruo.

- ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

- Chris, cálmate – pidió Wyatt.

- ¿Que me calme? ¿Mi hijo está huyendo de un psicópata y tú me pides que me calme? ¿Me quedo aquí también de brazos cruzados, haciéndote compañía?

El tono de reproche en su voz fue tan marcado que hasta a él mismo le sonó desproporcionado. En realidad, no culpaba a Wyatt por lo que había pasado, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para hablar con calma, y no se disculpó. Antes bien, el hecho de que su hermano no le respondiera, le enervó aún más.

- Se suponía que tenías que cuidar de ellos. Por eso los dejé contigo. ¡Se suponía que ibas a cuidarlos!

Chris gritó demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un hotel y que podrían haberle oído en las habitaciones contiguas. Wyatt aguantó con estoicismo, aunque estaba muy tenso.

- ¿Ya te has desahogado? – preguntó con voz impersonal. Estaba apretando mucho los puños, intentando sin éxito que los reproches de su hermano no le afectaran.

- Papá, no ha sido culpa suya. – dijo Peter, tratando de calmarle – Él también está muy preocupado.

Chris suspiró.

- Ya lo sé. Perdona, Wyatt. – siseó Chris, y suspiró. Solía pagar sus frustraciones con su hermano, y era consciente de que eso no estaba bien. - Pero es mi hijo.

- Pues entonces será mejor que no perdamos el tiempo discutiendo. Lo vamos a encontrar, Chris. Creo que lo mejor será que yo vaya a buscarle, me dio algunas indicaciones. Tú deberías quedarte aquí cuidando de Peter, esperando por si vuelve.

- No puedes pedirme que me quede al margen….

- No, te estoy pidiendo que hagas de padre. La peor pesadilla de tu hijo ha venido a por él. Peter te necesita.

- Yo estoy bien. Y os ayudaré a buscarle – dijo Peter poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Eso ni soñarlo! – dijeron Wyatt y Chris a la vez.

- Oíd: podemos seguir discutiéndolo, pero si me dejáis aquí esperaré a que os vayáis para ir detrás de vosotros.

- ¿Ves por qué tienes que quedarte? – preguntó Wyatt, mirando a su hermano significativamente.

- Peter, no vas a ir a ningún sitio, y no es discutible. – dijo Chris, con su tono más tajante. Derek estaba por ahí suelto, buscándole. Ya era difícil de soportar el hecho de que Nick estuviera a su merced: no dejaría que Peter se arriesgara.

Peter por su parte, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Si su hermano tenía que huir era por su culpa. Le buscaban a él y no a Nick. No podía dejar que se enfrentara sólo a Derek. Era en lo único en lo que podía pensar, porque si pensaba en otra cosa se moriría de miedo. La llamada con Nick se había cortado: tal vez ya estaba en problemas. No podían seguir ahí hablando por más tiempo. Peter buscó la forma más rápida de convencer a Chris.

- No, lo que no voy a hacer es quedarme aquí sólo, esperando a que Derek venga a por mí. No puedes pedirme eso. Y tampoco puedo permitir que te quedes conmigo y minimizar así las posibilidades de que encontréis a Nick. La única forma de hacer esto es la de ir los tres a por mi hermano. "MI" hermano. Ya he huido demasiado. Ya he pasado muchos días en la oscuridad, esperando a que Derek viniera a por mí. Siempre venía, y ha vuelto a hacerlo. No dejaré que Nick pase por lo mismo por lo que pasé yo. Eso es lo que no es discutible.

Chris gruñó, reconociendo su derrota. Había vuelto cometer el mismo error: había dejado que Peter hablara, usando toda su habilidad con las palabras, y tal vez ciertas dosis de manipulación.

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo al final, con más enfado del que quería demostrarle en ese momento. – Si veo que corres algún peligro, te orbitaré aquí te pongas como te pongas.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha – dijo Wyatt – Nick dijo que fue calle abajo y luego torció a la derecha.

Los tres salieron primero de la habitación, y luego del hotel, y fueron en la dirección que Nick les había indicado. Chris no se sorprendió de que aquello no sirviera de nada: Nick podía estar en muchos sitios, en realidad, y probablemente estuviera en constante movimiento. Peter en cambio era mucho menos positivo. Sabía que si la llamada se había cortado tan bruscamente, y ahora Nick no aparecía, aquello sólo podía significar que Derek le había encontrado.

- Tío Wyatt, ¿aún tienes mi móvil? – le preguntó, cuando se pararon en una esquina, sin saber hacia dónde ir. Su tío se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

- Ya he probado a llamarle yo, Peter. Nick no coge el teléfono.

- Tú dámelo – insistió, con la mano extendida. Su tío le dio el móvil, y Peter respiró hondo antes de marcar.

"Por favor, que no haya cambiado de teléfono" le suplicó al aire, y alguien debió de escucharle, porque reconoció la voz que le llegó desde el otro lado:

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, Derek. – dijo Peter, intentando sonar seguro. Chris y Wyatt le miraron con espanto. - ¿Sabes que tienes al gemelo equivocado?

- ¿Cómo sé que tú eres Peter?

- Éste es el móvil que me quitaste y luego dejaste en el hotel – le dijo. – Pero si necesitas más pruebas, mírale la espalda a mi hermano. Mírale la muñeca.

Peter tampoco tenía ya algunas de esas cicatrices, pero eso Derek no lo sabía. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en los que Derek debía de estar haciendo lo que le había dicho, y luego escuchó un bufido.

- Me has engañado, maldito mocoso.

- Yo no he hecho nada de eso. – dijo Peter, sintiéndose triunfal: tal y como había sospechado, a Derek no le daba igual un gemelo que otro. Era a él a quien quería, y eso podía constituir la única posibilidad de Nick de salir de aquella. – Deberías ser capaz de reconocer a tu "hijo", Derek.

- Te has vuelto muy gallito ¿no? Aún tengo a tu hermano.

- Pero a quien quieres es a mí – replicó Peter, con la seguridad que le daba la reacción que Derek había tenido al descubrir la verdad. - ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Chris estaba horrorizado. ¿De verdad estaba hablando con Derek? Le llevó un tiempo reaccionar, pero al empezar a entender lo que implicaba lo que Peter estaba diciendo, actuó.

- Dame el teléfono – le dijo, pero Peter le ignoró. Chris orbitó el aparato y contuvo a Peter con una mano, cuando intentó recuperarlo. Wyatt en seguida se prestó a ayudarle en eso, y detuvo a su sobrino.

- Ven a por tu hermano, ya que te has vuelto tan valiente – dijo Derek al otro lado.

- Devuélveme a mi hijo – dijo Chris.

- ¡Hombre! ¡El padre ausente! ¿Te parece bonito abandonar a tus hijos nada más haberlos adoptado?

¿Acaso pretendía ese gilipollas darle lecciones de paternidad?

- Devuélveme a Nick – repitió, mascullando entre dientes.

- No es Nick a quien quiero. No soy un secuestrador. Yo quiero a mi hijo. Dámelo, y yo te doy al tuyo.

- Tú no tienes hijos.

- En realidad, creo que tengo dos, pero nunca he llegado a conocerlos – comentó Derek en tono casual, como si fueran viejos amigos charlando en un bar. El cinismo de aquél hombre enfurecía a Christopher - Y ambos sabemos que Peter es más hijo mío que tuyo. Así que deja que venga conmigo.

- ¡ÉL NO QUIERE IRSE CONTIGO! ¡No es tu hijo! ¡Nunca lo ha sido, y nunca lo será! – gritó Chris, fuera de sí.

- ¿Ah no? – dijo Derek, con calma y recochineo. Los gritos de Chris parecían divertirle – Has jugado a los padres durante cuatro meses, y ya has perdido a uno de tus hijos. Yo estuve con él un año, y nunca le perdí.

- ¡Porque le atabas a la cama! Y te tenía miedo.

- No hables en pasado – rió Derek – Aun me lo tiene. El miedo es importante para conseguir obediencia.

- Me das asco – respondió Chris. Estaba tan equivocado por pensar así… Un verdadero padre no necesita el miedo de su hijo.

- Piropéame todo lo que quieras. Pero tráeme a Peter.

- Jamás.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

- No necesito preguntarle.

Durante unos segundos no hubo respuesta, y cuando ésta vino, no fue desde el móvil, sino desde su espalda, a pocos metros.

- Pues yo creo que sí – dijo Derek. Chris se dio la vuelta. Llevaba a Nick consigo. El chico no iba sujeto de ninguna manera, pero le seguía. A Chris le extrañó aquél comportamiento dócil hasta que vio algo que Derek escondía bajo la chaqueta. ¿Una pistola?

- ¡Papá! – exclamó el niño y corrió hacia él. Derek no se lo impidió. Nick le abrazó, diciendo muchas cosas con aquél abrazo. "He pasado miedo, papá" parecía decir. "Protégeme".

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Chris, separándose de él un poco para examinarle. No parecía herido. - ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- No. Intenté huir. Lo intenté de verdad. Pero…

- …sabe exactamente hacia dónde vas a ir – acabó Peter por él. Conocía la sensación. – Lo de la pistola es nuevo. Conmigo no la necesitaba. Has debido cabrearle de verdad.

Abrazó a su hermano con mucha fuerza.

- Me encantan los reencuentros – dijo Derek. – Ahora, mi hijo.

Derek no llegó a sacar la pistola de su chaqueta, como para no llamar la atención, pero si se abrió un poco la solapa, como para que vieran que iba en serio.

- Muérete – le dijo Wyatt, abrazando a Nick con un solo brazo.

- Vaya. ¿Es él quien te ha contagiado esa actitud desafiante? ¿O es ese salvaje de tu hermano? ¡Ha intentado morderme! En fin. Si vienes ahora conmigo, no les haré nada.

- ¡Nadie se va a ir contigo! – bufó Chris. Pero mientras él decía esto, Peter dio un paso adelante. - ¡Peter!

- Lo siento, papá – dijo Peter – De veras que sí.

Peter caminó hacia Derek, intentando no temblar: al menos, conservaría la valentía. Sabía que estaba renunciando a su vida, a su padre, y a todo. Pero Derek tenía una pistola, y ni la magia podía salvar a alguien que hubiera recibido un disparo en la cabeza. Era preferible vivir un infierno que ver como moría alguna de las personas a las que quería.

Chris avanzó hacia él, intentando detenerle. Pero Peter fue más rápido. Sabía que si dejaba que Chris llegara hasta él, orbitaría, sin importarle Derek o cualquier posible testigo. Por su parte, Derek hizo que el bulto de su chaqueta fuera más evidente.

- Sin heroicidades, "papá". – dijo el hombre - Todo el que no sea Peter es prescindible para mí.

"Todo el que no sea Peter es prescindible. Acostúmbrate a eso, porque es lo más cercano a 'te quiero' que vas a poder escuchar durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo" se dijo el chico. Se preguntó cómo era posible que alguna vez hubiera creído que Derek le quería. Derek estaba obsesionado con él, que era distinto. Eso no era amor. Lo de Chris sí, y pese a saberlo, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello con tal de protegerle. Derek le envolvió con un brazo cuando estuvo junto a él. Peter le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva. De pronto, no sentía nada. Como si se hubiera quedado vacío, y tan sólo obedeciera a lo que su cerebro le decía que tenía que hacer para proteger a su familia. Cuando le tuvo junto a él, Derek quitó la mano de la pistola. No quería amenazar a Peter con el arma, ni veía la necesidad de hacerlo: el chico ya estaba con él.

- Por fin, hijo. – susurró Derek. – Volveremos a ser una familia.

- Nunca lo hemos sido.

- ¿Por qué me rechazas? Has accedido a venir conmigo…

- Porque tienes una pistola. No pienses ni por un segundo que lo he hecho porque te quiera.

Chris asistió a ésta conversación con un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia: no podía acercarse o corría el riesgo de que Derek disparara. Por primera vez sintió que necesitaba dividirse para ser padre: para proteger a Peter y a Nick a la vez.

Por su parte, Derek frunció el ceño ante la airada respuesta del chico.

- Enséñame la muñeca –le dijo, y se la cogió él mismo. Le remangó la camiseta y se fijó en la pequeña marquita. – Sí que eres Peter. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tú no eras así…

- Crecí – respondió Peter, con voz fría. Derek levantó las manos y las puso sobre los hombros del chico. Tal vez había esperado a encontrar al mismo niño asustadizo que no oponía ninguna resistencia. En cierta forma, Peter seguía siendo ese niño dominado por el miedo. Pero había algo que Derek no entendía: ahora tenía algo por lo que luchar. Una familia cuyo bienestar le importaba más que el suyo propio. Eso le daba fuerzas.

Cuando Derek puso las manos en sus hombros, como intentando buscar en él al chico que recordaba, Peter se sintió muy pequeño por un segundo. Pero luego vio su oportunidad: las manos de Derek estaban muy lejos de la pistola. Se apartó de él, y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Se asombró cuando vio que el golpe tiró a Derek al suelo.

"Soy fuerte" pensó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Golpeó a Derek de nuevo en cuanto éste se intentó levantar. Y el miedo se fue transformando en otra cosa. Poco a poco, se sintió poderoso. Toda la ira, todo el miedo, todo el rencor que Peter guardaba dentro de sí había encontrado por fin un sentido y una vía de escape. Golpeó a Derek una y otra vez hasta hacerse daño en las manos. Quería seguir, pero alguien le agarró por detrás: era Wyatt, tratando de contenerle. Chris, Nick y él le estaban gritando algo, pero Peter no les oía. Pese a su rabia, Wyatt era más fuerte que él, así que enseguida se encontró a varios metros de Derek, que seguía en el suelo.

- Peter – dijo Wyatt, tratando de darle la vuelta para mirarle. Al final lo consiguió, y así logró de paso que el chico apartara la vista de Derek – Peter, tranquilo.

Al principio, Peter seguía rabioso, y se debatió con él tratando de liberarse para volver a por Derek. Pero luego poco a poco, la rabia disminuyó, empezó a llorar, y se abrazó a Wyatt. Aunque estaba a gusto en aquellos brazos, se preguntó por qué no eran los de Chris los que le estaban rodeando.

Su padre había vivido el cambio que se operó en Peter con algo de miedo. No se esperaba que derribara a Derek de un puñetazo, y a partir de ahí el chico pareció incapaz de parar. Le llamó varias veces, pero Peter no le oía. Wyatt reaccionó más rápido a la hora de separarle. Y él, tras unos segundos en blanco, se abalanzó sobre Derek y ocupó el lugar de su hijo. Empezó a insultarle con cosas que, ciertamente, es mejor no reproducir, y golpeó al hombre cuyo rostro era ya una masa sanguinolenta.

- ¡Chris! – gritó Wyatt, aun sosteniendo a Peter. – Nick, ten a tu hermano ¿vale?

Sin esperar respuesta, Wyatt fue a por Chris. No es que él no quisiera dar una paliza a aquél sujeto, pero habían llamado la atención de la gente, y probablemente ya habían llamado a la policía. Además, aquella no era la forma. Arrastró a su hermano lejos de Derek, que se debatía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

- Chris. ¡Chris! ¡Christopher! ¡Mírame! Peter. Céntrate en Peter.

Aquella palabra hizo que Chris volviera a su ser. Peter. Cierto. Fue hacia él y le envolvió en un abrazo. Peter lloró como no lo había hecho en la vida. Temblaba, e incluso a ratos reía, en un estado de completa histeria.

- He podido con él. – dijo, y comenzó a repetirlo una y otra vez. – He podido con él. Soy más fuerte.

En realidad, le había pillado desprevenido. No es que Peter fuera débil. Pero Derek era muy fuerte: la prueba estaba en el hecho de que había resistido la tremenda paliza de Chris y Peter. Mientras los cuatro Haliwell se abrazaban, Derek sacó la pistola. Debido a la paliza, no veía bien, ni lograba tener la mano quieta, pero apuntó en dirección a ellos. Algunas personas que observaban desde una distancia de seguridad gritaron al verlo. Aquello debería haber alertado a sus víctimas, pero no lo hizo.

- ¡Peter! – gritó Derek, y tosió. - ¡Peter me las pagarás por esto!

Peter le miró y caminó hacia él. Chris le agarró para impedírselo, pero Peter se soltó con delicadeza: aquella vez iba a mantener la calma.

- No. Has sido tú quién has pagado por todo lo que me hiciste.

- Peter, tiene un arma – dijo Chris, temiendo por él.

- Pues que dispare. ¿A qué espera?

Peter avanzó y se quedó a muy poca distancia de Derek.

- No vas a matarme – le dijo – Pudiste hacerlo mil veces.

- Tú no eres mi hijo – dijo Derek. Peter se sorprendió porque en algún punto recóndito de su corazón aquello le dolió. Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, Derek disparó. Peter realmente no le creía capaz de hacerlo: se había llegado a preguntar si la pistola era de verdad. Pese a todo lo que había hecho, pese a haberse ensañado con él hacía sólo unos segundos, Peter seguía cometiendo el mismo error: pensaba que le importaba algo a Derek. Pensaba que jamás le dispararía, porque, tal como él mismo había dicho, Peter no era prescindible para él.

Pero Derek, además de estar cabreado por lo que acababa de hacer, no le recordaba así. Derek recordaba un niño de trece años, complaciente y asustadizo, al que si le decías una palabra más alta que la otra se ponía a llorar. Por eso le adoptó a él y no a Nick: en el otro gemelo había desafío en la mirada… había ira. Peter no tenía de eso. O no lo había tenido de niño. A Derek no le gustó el "nuevo Peter". Ese Peter que, al fin y al cabo, era sólo el fruto de lo que Derek había hecho con él.

Uno de los mayores miedos de Peter, el ser rechazado por hacer algo que no complaciera a su padre, se había cumplido. Y le dolió. Pero…no le importó. No le importó, porque el padre al que había decepcionado no era el de verdad. Esto fue lo último que pensó antes de que la bala impactara en él: más concretamente en su hombro izquierdo. Por suerte para él, Derek estaba débil, malherido y semiciego, así que pese a estar muy cerca de él, la bala sólo le rozó. Aun así dolió, claro, y soltó un grito.

Chris gritó a la vez que él, temiéndose lo peor. Corrió hacia él. Pudo ver que era una herida superficial. La bala no estaba alojada dentro de él. Sangraba, tenía que doler, pero no era grave. Pero eso no le tranquilizó demasiado.

Mientras él hacía esto, Wyatt se acercó a Derek y le desarmó de una patada. Instantes después, llegó la policía, y una ambulancia. Insistieron en llevarse a Peter a un hospital. Chris o Wyatt podían haberle curado en un instante, pero no delante de tantos testigos. Tuvieron que someterse a la normalidad de acudir al médico, pero a lo que Chris no accedió fue a que lo separaran de Peter. La policía tenía preguntas que hacerle, pero él no iba a dejar sólo a su hijo. Un agente iría más tarde al hospital. Mientras tanto Wyatt y Nick responderían a todo, y luego se unirían a ellos. Derek había violado la condicional, había intentado secuestrar a un menor, había amenazado a dos, se había acercado al menor al cual había maltratado y le había disparado. Era seguro que iba a volver a la cárcel, tras su paso por un hospital. El ataque de Peter y Chris hacia el hombre fue tomado como en defensa propia.

Ya en el hospital, Chris tenía que recordarse constantemente por qué no podía simplemente curar a Peter y acabar con todo eso. Si la herida del chico hubiera sido más grave, se hubiera arriesgado a hacerlo. Pero Peter, físicamente, estaba bien. La herida del hombro era, según él mismo decía, algo que podía soportar. Lo que a Chris de verdad le preocupaba era el interior del muchacho, pero no tuvo ocasión de hablar con él entre tanto trajín de médico arriba, médico abajo, agente por aquí y agente por allá. Cuando por fin se quedaron a solas, en una habitación esperando a que llegara el médico, Chris lo intentó.

- Peter…

- ¿Me pasas la bata esa? – cortó su hijo. Tenía que cambiarse y ponerse "ropa de hospital" para cuando viniera el doctor. Chris se la pasó, notando el evidente intento de evitar que sacara el tema. Pese a ello, volvió a la carga.

- Peter…

- Creo que me tienes que ayudar a quitarme la camiseta – interrumpió Peter. Chris avanzó a él y le ayudó, pues con la herida ese tipo de movimientos le dolían. Pero no se rindió e intentó de nuevo hablar con él.

- Escúchame – le pidió – Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque, tesoro, nadie está preparado para esto. Que Derek volviera era…

- …una pesadilla. He soñado con eso muchas veces. La diferencia es que ahora ha sido real.

- Ha sido más que real. Ha sido duro, e injusto, y sé que has sufrido mucho.

Peter dejó de moverse y le miró a los ojos.

- Le he machacado. Quería…quería hacerle daño y si el tío Wyatt no me hubiera detenido yo…yo tal vez….Ahora soy fuerte.

- Te has defendido.

- He hecho más que eso, y lo sabes. Perdí el control.

- Y me alegro de que lo hicieras, o a lo mejor ahora estabas lejos de mi alcance, a saber dónde, a su merced.

- Me comporté como un animal. – insistió Peter, mirándose las manos, magulladas por los puñetazos. Chris se las cogió, y contuvo el impulso de curárselas: aún no. Primero tenían que pasar por el paripé del médico.

- Te defendiste – repitió – Y te…vengaste.

- No me considero una persona vengativa. La venganza….no es algo bueno.

- Todo lo que es bueno o malo deja de tener sentido cuando se aplica a Derek. Ese cabrón no se merece otra cosa.

Chris no podía decirle a Peter nada por haber perdido los papeles cuando él había hecho lo mismo. Una parte quería volver y terminar el trabajo. Pero los luces blancas no pueden matar a nadie, o "pierden sus alas".

- Me dijo…que no era su hijo. Me…me dolió.

Chris sintió rabia. No que le hubiera disparado, no que hubiera querido secuestrarle, no lo que le había hecho en el pasado: lo que a Peter le importaba era haber perdido el "afecto" de Derek.

- Nunca has sido su hijo, porque eres el mío – le dijo con vehemencia, y le abrazó.

- ¿Lo soy? – preguntó. - ¿Lo sigo siendo?

- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- Por todo lo que has visto. Por haber puesto en peligro vuestras vidas.

- Escúchame bien, Peter – dijo Chris, y le levantó la barbilla. – Nada de lo que he visto o de lo que pueda llegar a ver podrá hacer que dejes de ser mi hijo. Yo no soy como Derek. No lo olvides nunca. Y tú no has puesto en peligro nuestras vidas. Nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa tuya, excepto el haberte arriesgado más de la cuenta. Si vuelves a hacerlo alguna vez….- empezó Chris, pero se dijo que aquél no era el día adecuado para amenazar a Peter. Cualquier cosa que dijera podía ser malinterpretada. – No vuelvas a hacerlo. Jamás.

- Tenía que hacerlo…

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tenías que acceder a irte con él? Y luego, cuando estaba en el suelo, ¿tenías que acercarte a un hombre armado?

- Sí. Os habría hecho daño. A mí no iba a hacerme nada…

- Ya has visto que te equivocabas – dijo Chris, intentando no enfadarse. – Podía haberte matado.

- Pero no lo ha hecho. Si no me hubiera ido con él en primer lugar, podía haber disparado a Nick, a Wyatt o…a ti. Y cuando estaba en el suelo, podía habernos disparado a cualquiera. El elegido fui yo, y esa era la mejor opción.

- ¡No! ¡Esa no es la mejor opción nunca!

"No le grites" se dijo Chris "que ha pasado por una experiencia traumática. Otra más."

- Si tengo que elegir entre salvar mi vida o salvar la vuestra, no puedo hacer más que intentar salvaros. Derek era mi problema. Estoy harto de que mis problemas os salpiquen.

- Tus problemas son mis problemas. Tu vida es mi vida, y tu salud más importante que la mía. Pensaba que lo habías entendido.

- Mi vida no vale nada. Derek se ha dado cuenta hoy, aunque nunca ha debido de valorarla mucho. Tú también lo descubrirás algún día. Pero ya lo he aceptado.

- ¡Has aceptado una mierda! – bufó Chris. – Ya no sé cómo hacer que entiendas esto, Peter, pero tu vida es lo más importante. Me ocuparé de que llegues a creértelo, con ayuda de la psicóloga. Pero nunca, jamás, en ningún caso, puedes volver a exponerte como lo has hecho hoy.

Peter no respondió. No quería discutir, pero no podía darle la razón. Se giró para colocar su ropa, pero Chris le agarró de un brazo.

- Prométemelo, Peter.

- No puedo.

Chris le soltó el brazo con algo de furia.

- Puedes y tienes que hacerlo.

- ¿Puedo yo obligarte a prometer que nunca te pondrás en peligro por protegerme a mí, o a Nick? – contratacó Peter, y Chris se quedó callado. - ¿Puedo o no?

- No. Pero es diferente. Yo soy…

- …eres mi padre. Y hoy ha quedado más claro que nunca que sólo tengo uno. Dices que mi vida es lo más valioso para ti. Pues la tuya es lo más valioso para mí.

Chris le abrazó. No le gustaba que Peter estuviera dispuesto a arriesgarse por él, pero era consciente de que no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión por la fuerza. Se dejó conmover por aquella extraña demostración de afecto, y en ese momento llegó el médico.

- Peter Haliwell – dijo el doctor, leyendo el informe de ingreso – Y supongo que usted será su padre.

- El mismo.

- Bien Peter, veamos ese hombro.

El doctor le examinó con cuidado.

- Bastará con unos puntos – declaró. – Ahora viene la enfermera y ella se encargará. Quiero ponerte por si acaso un recuerdo de la vacuna del tétanos. La tienes ¿verdad?

Peter asintió. El doctor dijo un par de cosas más, y se fue para volver más tarde, con la enfermera. Cuando se fue, Chris se fijó en que Peter estaba pálido.

- No puedes dejar que lo haga – dijo.

- ¿El qué? ¿La vacuna? – preguntó Chris, un tanto extrañado.

- No. Coserme.

- Tiene que hacerlo, Peter. Es una herida abierta. Escucha, todo esto es innecesario, ya lo sabes. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, te curaré yo. Pero hasta entonces tenemos que seguir su juego.

- Pero no quiero que me cosan – dijo el chico – No soy una tela.

Chris se mordió el labio. No se creía capaz de presionar a Peter para que siguiera con aquella farsa, si tanto miedo le daba que le cosieran. Empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse, mandado todo a la porra, y justo en ese momento llegó Wyatt, con Nick a su lado.

- Ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ya os han atendido?

- No. Nos vamos.

- ¿Que os vais? ¿A dónde?

- A casa.

- Pero, ¿Peter está ya curado?

- No. Voy a curarle yo.

- ¿Antes de que os den el alta? ¿Es que quieres que nos descubran?

- No tienen por qué saber que tenemos magia. Desaparecemos, y punto.

- Claro. Han disparado a tu hijo y te vas del hospital sin que le traten. ¿Es que quieres que los de protección del menor se te echen encima? ¿Quieres poner en riesgo la adopción? ¿Hay algún motivo lógico para hacerlo?

- Peter no quiere que le cosan…

- Pues Peter se aguanta.

- Tío…- protestó el chico.

- Pete, siento mucho lo que te ha pasado. De verdad. Pero no puedes ponerlo todo en peligro por un capricho.

- No le hables así – dijo Chris – Lo ha pasado muy mal…

- Y Nick también. – dijo Wyatt. – Y tú. Y yo. Y todos. ¿Que es una mierda? Pues sí. Pero si nos salimos del juego ahora, puedes llegar a arrepentirte mucho. Vuestro pequeño episodio de ira podía haberos llevado a prisión, y a un centro de menores respectivamente. Las cosas con la ley no están ahora mismo como para complicarlas más.

Chris sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Peter se dio cuenta de que Chris estaba cambiando de opinión y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo.

- Pero yo no quiero que me cosan…

- Si no tuviéramos magia, es así como tendría que ser.

- Pero la tenéis…

- Y ahora mismo no podemos usarla – dijo Wyatt.

- O no queréis. ¿Es más importante vuestro secreto que yo?

- Peter, eso ha sido tan rastrero que no sé si puedo perdonártelo – le dijo su tío. – Tu padre y yo hemos temido por ti. No hay nada que no hiciéramos para conseguir tu bienestar. Es precisamente por eso por lo que tienen que coserte. No por el maldito secreto: tu padre ha dejado claro que estaría dispuesto a mandarlo todo a la mierda por ti. Tienen que coserte para no poner en peligro el asunto de vuestra custodia. Es por ti y por tu hermano por quienes tienes que hacerlo. Sí, por tu hermano, éste que está aquí ¿te has olvidado de él? Porque se iba a ir con un maltratador dispuesto a ocupar tu lugar. Le debes al menos esto.

Los ojos de Peter se llenaron de lágrimas. Había llorado tanto que se creía incapaz de llorar más, pero por lo visto se equivocaba. Chris miró a su hermano con infinito desprecio. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle aquellas cosas?

Wyatt se arrepintió de haber sido tan duro en aquél momento, pero había sido él el que había pasado los últimos cuarenta minutos con Nick, reviviendo cada instante que éste había pasado con Derek. Había estado presente en el encuentro de Chris, Peter y Derek y se negaba a creer que todo eso no había valido para nada. Que todo se iba a ir a la porra porque Peter se negaba a que le dieran unos puntos.

- Vale – dijo Peter, gimoteando un poco. – No hacía falta ponerse así. Me quedaré calladito y haré lo que diga el médico.

Wyatt le dio un abrazo.

- Lo siento, Pete. Pero esto es lo correcto. Te juro que a Derek le esperan los siete infiernos, y aun debería estar agradecido, porque yo tenía reservado un destino mucho peor para él. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti por todo lo que has hecho hoy, aunque has sido un imprudente. Chris ya te ha dado la charla de "tu vida es lo más importante" ¿verdad?

- Sí, aunque no ha servido de mucho – reconoció Christopher. En ese momento llegó la enfermera, seguida del doctor, y les dijeron que sólo uno podía quedarse con Peter.

- Papá, ve con Nick – le dijo Peter – El tío Wyatt puede quedarse conmigo.

Chris no quería hacer eso pero era consciente del poco caso que le había hecho a Nicholas, cuando para él aquello tampoco había sido un día ideal. Se salió con él al pasillo, y le abrazó.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Te lo diré cuando empiece a asimilarlo. Aun me siento como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona.

- Nick, lamento tanto lo que ha pasado…

- ¿Por qué? No ha sido tu culpa. Derek me confundió con Peter y quiso llevarme con él.

- ¿No te creyó cuando le dijiste quién eras?

- Es que no se lo dije. Eso hubiera puesto en peligro a Peter: hubiera vuelto a por él.

- ¡No decírselo te puso en peligro a ti!

- Es preferible.

Chris sintió la misma rabia que había experimentado momentos antes con Peter.

- ¿Preferible para quién? ¿Qué hago yo si te pasa algo?

- ¿Qué harías si le pasara algo a Peter? No estabas ahí para protegerle, así que me encargué yo.

- ¿Y quién te protegía a ti?

- El tío Wyatt. Y Peter: ya has visto como se enfrentaba a Derek.

- Soy yo el que tiene que protegeros. Y no estaba.- dio Chris con una enorme culpabilidad.

- Aunque seas brujo, no tienes el don de la ubicuidad. Estás aquí ahora que es lo que importa.

Volvieron a abrazarse, y Chris supo que si algo malo le hubiera pasado a Nick, él hubiera perdido el juicio. Le preguntó si había llegado a desayunar, y ante la negativa de su hijo fueron una máquina a comprar algo. Nick descubrió que tenía hambre, aunque hasta entonces había tenido el estómago cerrado.

Mientras tanto, a Peter le pusieron un recuerdo de la vacuna del tétanos en el brazo. Después, la enfermera le limpió las heriditas de las manos con agua oxigenada y aquello escoció bastante, pero no fue nada con lo que sintió cuando hizo lo mismo con la herida del hombro. Peter hizo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer impasible ante esto. Seguidamente la enfermera preparó las cosas para darle los puntos, y Peter no pudo evitarlo: en un acto reflejo le dio un manotazo y tiró la aguja.

- ¡Peter! – regañó Wyatt.

- No importa, iré a por otra – dijo la enfermera, aunque se la veía contrariada. El doctor se fue con ella para archivar el informe y preparar unos papeles.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Peter? – preguntó Wyatt con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- Seguro que duele mucho…- repuso Peter como única respuesta, tratando de justificarse.

Wyatt se acercó a él.

- ¿Sabes lo que duele también? Ver que tu sobrino se pone delante de un tipo armado, a desafiarle. Ver cómo se lleva un disparo. ¿Y sabes algo que dolerá mucho más? Ver cómo te separan de Chris, si no validan la adopción.

- ¡Deja de decir eso! ¿Es que no entiendes que no quiero que me cosan? Claro, como a ti siempre te han curado todo por arte de magia…

- Peter, pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. Ahora cuando venga la enfermera te disculparás, y dejarás que haga su trabajo.

- ¡No!

Wyatt le puso en pie y le dio un par de azotes, aunque no muy fuertes. Tuvo especial cuidado de no hacerle daño en el hombro.

- No hace falta que me lo digas: Chris no te castigaría por esto, y menos hoy. Pero si yo tengo que darte unos azotes, te los daré. No pienso dejar que des manotazos a los médicos y que hagas berrinches estúpidos a tus años. Así que te lo repito: te disculparás, y dejarás que te de los puntos.

- Sí, tío – respondió Peter, creyéndole perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza de castigarle. – No más berrinches – le prometió, mirando al suelo.

Wyatt le obligó a mirarle, pero con delicadeza. Dejó de lado al "hombre fuerte", y se permitió ser sensible con su sobrino:

- Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? Hoy me he asustado mucho.

- Yo me he asustado también.

- Lo sé. Y cuando salgamos de aquí me voy a ocupar de que tu hermano y tú os olvidéis de todo esto. Ven aquí – le dijo, y le dio un abrazo. Apretó demasiado y le hizo un poco de daño a Peter en la herida. Se apartó en seguida. - ¿Aguantas esto y te dan miedo unos puntos?

- No es tanto por el dolor. Es el hecho de que me cosan. Coser la carne es…antinatural.

- Los puntos te durarán cinco minutos – le prometió. – Después te curaremos, y será como si no te hubiera disparado.

- No – corrigió Peter – La gente no verá que me han disparado, que es diferente. Como lo de la espalda. Ya no tengo cicatrices pero eso no borra lo que ocurrió.

Wyatt supo que su sobrino tenía razón. Y una vez más dedicó grandes dosis de odio a Derek.

La enfermera regresó, y Peter se disculpó por haber tirado la otra aguja al suelo. Fue muy educado y correcto, y a Wyatt se le antojó que incluso ligeramente seductor, aunque dudaba que el chico lo hubiera hecho aposta. La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo. Peter no se lo impidió aunque permaneció muy callado pese a los intentos de la enfermera por hablar de otra cosa y distraerle. Al poco vino el doctor. Echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien y le dio varios papeles a Wyatt, explicándole lo que era cada uno: medicamentos para prevenir una infección.

- Bueno Peter. Son puntos que se reabsorben, así que no tienes que venir a que te los saquen. Has de tener cuidado estos días, para que no se te salten los puntos.

Peter asintió.

- Creo que no vamos a retenerte más aquí. No veo necesario ingresarte, pero si sientes la más mínima molestia, o te saltan los puntos, vuelve sin dudarlo ¿de acuerdo?

Peter volvió a asentir, pero luego recordó:

- No vivo aquí. Soy de San Francisco.

El doctor sonrió un poco.

- Pues ve al médico de San Francisco. Te dejo para que te cambies.

El doctor y la enfermera salieron, y Peter comenzó a desvestirse.

- Tío…- dijo, algo sonrojado.

- Vale, ya me salgo – dijo Wyatt, pensando que a Peter le daba vergüenza.

- No es eso... Iba a pedirte que me ayudes.

- Claro.

Wyatt le ayudó a ponerse la camiseta y a subirse los pantalones: tirar era algo que no podía hacer, porque le dolía la herida. Cuando ya estuvo vestido Peter se merió la mano en uno de los bolsillos.

- Toma. El billete que cogí del hotel – explicó. – Tuviste que pagarlo tú.

Wyatt lo cogió algo distraído: le costaba pensar que aquello había ocurrido hacia tan sólo unas horas. Parecían días distintos.

-No, quédatelo. – dijo tras unos segundos - Son sólo veinte dólares.

- Y son tuyos. No debí coger aquél dinero del hotel.

- Si creyera que los robaste, sería diferente. Sé que lo hiciste buscando la forma de huir de Derek.

- Es increíble lo que hacemos cuando tenemos miedo – reflexionó Peter en voz alta, sentándose en la camilla. Él tenía miedo a menudo: esa era la causa de la mayoría de cosas que hacía mal. – Soy un cobarde.

- No eres tal cosa. Más bien eres demasiado valiente. Te has enfrentado a Derek, después de lo que te hizo. Eso requiere mucho valor, y algo de estupidez, si me lo permites.

- El valor y la estupidez casi siempre son lo mismo – dijo Peter, algo alicaído. – Sé que es absurdo, pero me arrepiento de lo que le he hecho a Derek.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Wyatt antes de dar su opinión.

- Una parte de mí lamenta no haber ido más lejos. La parte que siempre le ha querido muerto. La otra…si el maltratado se convierte en maltratador ¿dónde acaba el círculo? Cambiarme como persona es lo peor que Derek me ha hecho, más allá de todo lo demás. Hoy he demostrado hasta qué punto he cambiado. Tú no me conocías de antes pero…

- …eras dulce, inocente y pacífico. – terminó Wyatt por él – Y lo sigues siendo. Las acciones puntuales no nos definen. Es el día a día lo que determina cómo somos.

- Al menos tú no justificas lo que he hecho. Papá casi me ha dado la enhorabuena.

- Yo también creo que hiciste lo correcto al golpear a Derek: tenías que impedir que te llevara con él. Tampoco puedo juzgarte por dejarte llevar, porque si llego a ser yo el que se enfrenta a él, le dejo peor. Pero en el tema de la conciencia cada uno es libre. Si tú te arrepientes de haberlo hecho, nadie puede hacerte cambiar de opinión, salvo tú mismo. Acéptame un consejo: no pierdas el tiempo lamentando lo que has hecho, y busca la forma de conservar esa parte de ti que tanto te gusta. Nadie puede cambiarte si tú no te dejas, y mucho menos alguien que está lejos de ti.

- Gracias. Supongo que tienes razón. Siempre la tienes.

- No siempre. Sólo tengo más experiencia. Eso significa que he cometido algunos errores y aprendido algunas cosas, no siempre de la mejor forma. Pero en estos asuntos soy completamente novato.

Peter balanceó las piernas y se dio golpecitos con los talones.

- ¿Nos vamos o qué? – preguntó Wyatt.

- Estoy haciendo tiempo antes de salir y ver a papá – le explicó. – Para que luego Nick no diga que todo gira entorno a mí.

Wyatt se sentó con él en la camilla.

- Cuando era pequeño, en casa todo giraba en torno a mí. De bebé, había mucha gente que quería hacerme daño o convertiré en uno "de los malos". Un Chris de otra realidad vino a impedirlo.

- Sí, intentó contármelo – recordó Peter, que no había llegado a entenderlo bien.

- Chris…Nuestro Chris…no lo recuerda. Era un bebé. Pero yo tenía tres años, y algún recuerdo sí conservo. Aquél Chris era diferente: venía de un mundo en el que lo había pasado muy mal, según nos explicaron luego. Cuando crecimos, cuando yo ya no estaba "en peligro", las cosas dejaron de girar a mi alrededor. Pero es sobre mí sobre quien hablan las profecías. Soy yo el dos veces bendito, a pesar de que te aseguro que Chris es realmente poderoso. Sé que Chris se sintió el segundón alguna vez. Pero lo superamos. Tu hermano y tú lo haréis también.

- Yo siempre he sido el segundón. Pero cuando no había padre, no importaba. En realidad los dos éramos segundones para todo el mundo. El problema es que ahora está Chris…seguro que Nick piensa que hubiera sido mejor si yo no hubiera venido a éste viaje. Era SU viaje. Y yo se lo he estropeado, como hago con todo. Te juro que no intento llamar la atención. De verdad.

- Lo sé, Peter. De hecho creo que te gustaría pasar más desapercibido: no te gusta mucho hablar de ti. Nick también lo sabe.

- Siento haberos estropeado el viaje.

- No has hecho nada de eso. Aunque, desde luego, no era esto lo que yo entendía por vacaciones.

Peter se rió, y el gesto hizo que se le resintiera el hombro, al sacudirlo. Hizo una pequeña mueca.

- Vamos, salgamos ya – le dijo Wyatt. – Cuando antes nos vayamos de aquí, antes te curaremos ese hombro.

- Sois unos botiquines bastante prácticos – dijo Peter con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Botiquines? ¬¬

- Esa es la misma mirada que pone Chris.

- Me alegra verte de buen humor. – dijo Wyatt, sonriendo también. Pese a todo no se le pasó por alto que Peter estaba fingiendo un repentino positivismo, como solía hacer a menudo. Abrió la puerta y salieron al pasillo, donde Nick y Chris estaban comiendo un sándwich.

- ¿Qué es eso, el desayuno o la comida? – le preguntó Peter a su hermano.

- Dos en uno.

- Me apunto.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Chris.

- Perfectamente. Intentó no darle muchas vueltas, ya sabes, por aquello de no volverme loco del todo. Pero lo que es el hombro está bastante bien. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

- Será lo mejor.

- Tampoco podemos orbitar ahora ¿verdad?

- Me temo que no. De hecho, tenemos que pasar por la comisaría antes de irnos.

- Pero antes, vamos a algún lugar apartado: ya es hora de que te cure eso – dijo Chris. Terminaron por ir al baño: el único lugar que podían cerrar y así impedir testigos accidentales de la magia. Chris le curó el hombro, y Peter lo movió, visiblemente aliviado.

- Gracias – dijo, pero Chris no había terminado.

- Las manos. - le pidió, extendiendo la suya.

- Son cuatro heriditas de nada.

- Te has machacado los nudillos.

- Eres un exagerado.

- Tú dame las manos, y déjame exagerar, que es parte de mi trabajo.

Peter se encogió de hombros, y le dio las manos. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo, muy agradable, cuando Chris le curó. Peter abrió y cerró los puños, comprobando que no le dolía.

- Papá…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Crees que alguien habrá curado a Derek?

- Un médico, supongo. Se lo llevó la ambulancia.

- ¿Tendrá secuelas?

- No lo sé. No pensaba del todo de forma racional, así que no sé cuánto daño llegamos a hacerle.

Chris se fijó en el rostro serio de Peter.

- ¿Estás preocupado por él?

- No estoy seguro. Ahora que vuelvo a estar fuera de su alcance, vuelvo a pensar que….fue mi padre. Malo o bueno, lo fue durante un año. Sí, estoy preocupado. Lo que le he hecho no tiene perdón.

- No, Peter. Lo que él te hizo no tiene perdón.

- Pero…le he…le he pegado.

- Y él te ha apuntado con una pistola, y ha pretendido secuestrarte.

- Quiero…quiero ver cómo está. Saber en qué hospital le tienen.

- Ni soñarlo, Peter. No te acercarás a él.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por demasiados motivos. Ni lo sugieras.

- Sólo quiero comprobar que está bien. Luego se irá a la cárcel y no le volveré a ver.

- Peter, no puedes ir a verle. No entiendo que te lo estés planteando. No vas a ir. Y hasta que esté en la cárcel será mejor que no salgas sólo a ningún sitio.

- Genial: guardaespaldas o arresto domiciliario.

- Me gusta ver que recuperas parte de tu espíritu, pero no te pases de listo que es por tu bien. Me ofrezco a ser el guardaespaldas. Tu otra opción es Wyatt.

- Te prefiero a ti – aceptó Peter, sin saber hasta qué punto su padre estaba hablando en serio.

Se reunieron con Nick y con Wyatt, y acordaron volver al hotel, ya que tenían que ir a firmar su declaración a la comisaría por la tarde. Volverían a casa aquella misma noche: Wyatt iba a intentar cambiar los billetes. Todo se complicó, sin embargo, y tuvieron que hacer noche allí. Chris volvió a casa, para estar con Leo, pero volvería al día siguiente, de madrugada. En realidad, irse no le hacía ninguna gracia. Estaba lleno de ansiedad, pero entendía que tenía un hijo pequeño del que hacerse cargo, y que los gemelos estaban con Wyatt.

Wyatt, Nick y Peter hablaron un rato antes de acostarse, pero los tres estaban muy cansados. Se acostaron pronto, pero Peter no dejó de dar vueltas en la cama, pensando en Derek. No podía dormir. Veía su rostro golpeado, y luego veía su sonrisa, las escasas veces que le había sonreído en el pasado. No era así como quería terminar con él. "Tú no eres mi hijo". No quería que esas fueran las últimas palabras que Derek le dijera. Tras meditarlo un poco, Peter salió de la cama, se volvió a vestir y se dispuso a salir, pero antes, dejó una nota.

WYATT:

LE PROMETÍ A PAPÁ QUE NUNCA VOLVERÍA A ESCAPARME. LAS PROMESAS PARA MÍ SON IMPORTANTES. NO ES ESO LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO. BUENO, TÉCNICAMENTE SÍ, PERO TENGO UN BUEN MOTIVO.

NO QUIERO QUE TE PREOCUPES. CREO QUE VOLVERÉ ANTES DE QUE TE DESPIERTES. SI NO ES ASÍ, PERDÓNAME. HE IDO A VER A DEREK. TENÍA QUE HACERLO. EN ÉSTA CIUDAD SÓLO HAY TRES HOSPITALES. SÉ QUE NO LE HABRÁN ENVIADO AL MISMO QUE ME ENVIARON A MÍ, ASÍ QUE ME QUEDAN DOS. LE BUSCARÉ.

NO TE ENFADES MUCHO. RECUERDA QUE ME QUIERES.

YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO, POR CIERTO.

PETER.

Dejó la nota en un lugar visible y abandonó la habitación del hotel y el hotel en sí mismo. Aún tenía los veinte dólares de Wyatt: le daba de sobra para el autobús. La ciudad estaba oscura, apenas iluminada por las farolas. Actuó tal cual había dicho en la nota: primero fue a uno de los hospitales, y se identificó como el hijo de Derek, pero allí no le tenían. Así que fue al otro. Y allí hubo más…¿suerte? Derek dormía en una habitación del segundo piso pero aquél no era horario de visitas. Peter se inventó una historia conmovedora, aludió a que era menor y sólo quería ver que su padre estaba bien. La señora de la recepción no sabía quién era Derek, así que metió algunos datos en el ordenador.

- Aquí dice que está custodiado por la policía…

- Así es, señora. Van a meterle en la cárcel y no le voy a poder ver en mucho tiempo. Por favor, déjeme ver como está. Tengo que despedirme de él.

No le costó nada decir aquello, porque era verdad. Tampoco le faltó la lagrimilla conmovedora…Total, que la recepcionista le permitió pasar.

- Pero no creo que la policía te deje entrar.

Peter subió al piso indicado, y efectivamente había policía custodiándole, pero no en la puerta, sino en el pasillo, por si escapaba. Derek tampoco estaba en condiciones de huir, así que los agentes se lo tomaban con calma. Aprovechó a que, en uno de sus constantes paseos, los hombres doblaron la esquina para entrar rápidamente en la habitación.

Derek estaba durmiendo. Tenía la cara vendada y estaba conectado a un suero. Peter se acercó y le observó durante un rato. Extendió la mano y le acarició la frente. Aquello despertó a Derek que, con un movimiento reflejo, le agarró la mano. Al abrir los ojos y verle pareció sorprenderse. Le soltó la mano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta no fue amistosa.

- Quería verte.

- Me has visto. Vete.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿A mí qué? Fuera.

- Yo no quería…

- ¿No? Pues a mí me pareció que sí.

- Tenías una pistola…

- No iba a dispararte. A ti no.

- Pero me ibas a obligar a abandonar a mi padre.

- Pues vuelve con él.

- Dedé…- dijo Peter. Probó con aquél nombre que había inventado para él.

- No me llames así.

- Derek. Perdí los estribos…yo…

- ¿Sabes por qué te adopté a ti y no a Nick?

Peter negó con la cabeza, ansioso por saberlo. La pregunta le había rondado durante mucho tiempo.

- Por tu forma de mirarme. Por tu inocencia. Por ese deseo de agradarme en todo lo que hacías. Por tu actitud sumisa. El chico al que adopté jamás me habría hecho esto.

- No soy el chico al que adoptaste. Me hiciste mucho daño. Querías volver a hacérmelo. Me defendí.

- En una cosa tienes razón: no eres el chico al que adopté. Ese ya no existe. No debería haber vuelto a buscarte.

- No digas eso…De alguna manera…de alguna manera me alegro de verte.

- No mientas, Peter. Siempre has mentido fatal.

- No tan mal. Alguna vez te engañé.

- Porque yo dejé que me engañaras.

- No. Tú me…tú me…oye ¿no eludamos esto, vale? ¡Tú te ensañabas conmigo! Si me hubieras descubierto engañándote no sé lo que me habrías hecho. ¿Cómo esperabas que me fuera contigo después de aquello?

- Respóndeme a esto: ¿cuánto crees que va a tardar tu nuevo padre en cansarse de ti? ¿Cuánto tardará en darse cuenta de que sólo hay un modo de tratarte?

Peter sintió como si le golpearan directamente en el pecho. Supo que tenía que irse de ahí. Acababan de hacerle mucho daño. Se alejó de Derek, que se rió, aunque aquello le provocó dolor en las costillas:

- ¡Eso es, vete! ¡Y no vuelvas! Porque si vuelvo a verte, te mataré. No fallaré el tiro de nuevo.

Peter salió de allí con lágrimas en los ojos. No se topó con ningún policía y lo agradeció, porque no se creía capaz de mentir en aquél momento. Caminó por el hospital llorando en silencio. Pasó por la recepción corriendo.

- ¡Eh, chico! – llamó la recepcionista, pero él la ignoró.

Peter deshizo el camino que le había llevado al hospital sin dejar de llorar, pero se obligó a calmarse antes de volver al hotel. Tardó un rato en admitir que se había perdido, pero sabía cómo encontrarse. Ya amanecía cuando vislumbró el edificio, y para entonces ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, Wyatt había estado durmiendo, pero a eso de las cinco de la mañana se despertó, y decidió ver si Peter estaba bien: si podía dormir, si tenía pesadillas. Pasó primero por el cuarto de Nick, que dormía como un tronco. Desde allí orbitó al cuarto de Peter, y lo encontró vacío. Vio la nota y la leyó varias veces. Tal vez porque Peter se lo pedía, no se enfadó, sino que sintió una preocupación enorme. Tras pensarlo mucho, orbitó a la casa de Chris, y se lo contó. Se ofreció a quedarse con Leo, por si el niño despertaba, y Chris fue al hotel, con el corazón en un puño. Poco después de que orbitara a la habitación de su hijo, y antes de poder pensar en buscarle, Peter llegó.

El chico se sorprendió de verle.

- Papá…

Chris no le dejó decir nada más, y le abrazó.

- ¿Tienes idea del susto que me has metido?

- Puedo imaginármelo. Se suponía que no te ibas a enterar. Al menos hasta después.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Peter? Te dije claramente que no podías, y aun así has ido a ver a Derek…¡Sólo! ¡Y en plena noche! ¿Es que buscas que te pase algo? ¿No has tenido suficientes emociones ya?

- Tenía que verle, papá.

- ¡No, no tenías que hacerlo! – dijo Chris, gritando. – Lo que has hecho...¡te lo prohibí! ¡Sabes que era peligroso! Por Dios Peter, ¡hoy casi te matan! ¡Y has ido a encontrarte directamente con tu asesino!

- ¡Y tú me has dejado sólo! ¡Te has ido y me has dejado sólo! – gritó Peter a su vez. Chris estuvo a punto de darle un bofetón, pero en el último momento detuvo la mano, y lo cambió por una caricia posesiva.

- Tenía que irme. Sólo ha sido una noche. Estabas con el tío. Si me necesitabas….yo…yo…

"Claro que te necesitaba. El problema es que no puedes dividirte" pensó Chris.

- Olvídalo. Yo… no debería haber dicho eso. – dijo Peter, pero Chris vio que estaba llorando. Sin pensárselo, le abrazó.

- Siento haberme ido, tesoro. Por favor, no llores. Ya estoy aquí.

Pero Peter negó con la cabeza, indicando que no lloraba por eso.

- Me odia. Me odia y si me ve de nuevo me matará. Esta es la vez….esta es la vez que más daño me ha hecho Derek, de todas. No me ha golpeado, pero me ha hecho daño. Ha dicho…ha dicho que tú…

- Por eso no deberías haber ido. No deberías haberle escuchado. No creas nada de lo que te haya dicho, Peter. Son todo mentiras.

Peter lloró un poco más, en los brazos de Chris. Este le sostuvo hasta que terminó de desahogarse. Cuando se calmó, ya sin llorar, le dijo:

- Me dijo que tú también te cansarías de mí.

- Jamás. Yo no soy como él, ya te lo dije. Yo te quiero. Más que a mi vida.

Peter absorbió esas palabras, haciendo esfuerzos para convencerse de que eran verdad. Dejó que Chris le acariciara el pelo, y la herida que Derek le había hecho en el alma dejó de sangrar, aunque no se cerró.

- ¿Me vas a castigar? – le preguntó al cabo del rato.

- Creo que sí. Has desobedecido a una orden directa y te has puesto en peligro. Y te has escapado en medio de la noche.

- Vale. Supongo que ahora orbitarás y traerás el cepillo. – dijo Peter, con una calma que en realidad no sentía. Pero Chris negó con la cabeza. – Por favor no…no me pegues con el cinturón – le pidió, y se sintió una rata cobarde por suplicarle aquello. Pero Nick le había contado…

- No voy a pegarte – aclaró Chris. – No hasta que lleguemos a casa. Que será en unas horas, espero. Hasta entonces más vale que no te separes de mí o de tu tío o me pensaré lo del cinturón. – le advirtió, intentando que no se notara que lo último era un farol. Peter asintió. – Ahora túmbate un rato. Tienes que dormir, aunque sea unas pocas horas. – instó Chris, y Peter entendió por qué demoraba su castigo.

- ¿Te quedas conmigo? – le preguntó.

- Hazme un hueco – respondió Chris, y se sentó en la cama, mientras Peter se tumbaba.

- Tú duerme también – le dijo Peter – Que por mi culpa te has levantado muy pronto.

Chris intentó esconder la sonrisa que pedía paso en su rostro. Quería estar atento, pero serio, para que Peter entendiera que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Pero con él no se podía. Le acarició el pelo, mientras se preguntaba qué parte de Derek estaba mal para no ver lo que él veía al mirar a Peter.

Peter, sintiéndose seguro al estar con su padre, se durmió.

Aquella fue la primera vez que costó despertar a Peter. Chris le espabiló con paciencia consciente de que había dormido muy poco, pero pensando que al fin y al cabo era su propia culpa.

- Para que se te quiten las ganas de paseítos nocturnos – le dijo, pero le dio un beso. – Anda, levanta. En el avión podrás dormir una hora más. Ahora hay que desayunar, firmar un último papel, y entonces ya nos vamos.

- Vale. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

- Siempre que quieras. Y aunque no quieras también: hasta que Derek esté en la cárcel no te voy a dejar dormir sólo. Así que elige si quieres dormir con Nick o conmigo, porque no dormirás sólo hasta que le enchironen.

- ¿No te fías de mí?

- En esto no.

- Espero que a Nick no le importe volver a compartir habitación conmigo. – dijo, suspirando.

Desayunaron rápidamente, y abandonaron el hotel. Nick se sorprendió de que Chris sustituyera a Wyatt, pero luego le explicaron todo. Se quedó un poco asombrado por lo que había hecho Peter. No se acostumbraba a que el que estuviera en líos fuera su hermano. Firmaron los últimos papeles en la comisaría, y tomaron el avión. Chris usó el billete de Wyatt. Peter, efectivamente, se durmió durante el viaje.

A eso de las diez de la mañana, llegaron a casa. Wyatt salió a recibirles. Leo se tiró al cuello de su padre, y luego al de Peter, y por último al de Nick. El niño sabía que había pasado algo malo, aunque no le habían contado los detalles. Tras pasar de unos brazos a otros, finalmente volvió a quedarse en los de Chris. Wyatt encaró a Peter.

- Lo que has hecho esta noche no te lo perdonaré en la vida.

- No me digas eso – pidió Peter, con ojos tristes.

- Está bien, te perdonaré, pero primero te castigaré con mi silencio.

- Pero si me estás hablando.

- Desde ahora – le dijo.

- Para abrazarme no necesitas hablar – le dijo Peter, y le estrechó entre sus brazos. Wyatt al principio se hizo el duro, pero luego le abrazó con mucha fuerza. Se había preocupado mucho. – Lo siento, tío. Aunque no me creas, lo siento de verdad. Ir a ver a Derek no fue una buena idea.

- Sentirlo es lo menos que puedes hacer. – replicó Wyatt, aunque le había creído.

Entraron en casa y dejaron las maletas. Chris le puso el desayuno a Leo, que llevaba muy poco despierto, y todos se sentaron en la cocina mientras el peque desayunaba.

- ¿Me vas a contar qué ha pasado? – preguntó el niño, con el labio manchado de cola cao.

Tras pensarlo un poco, Chris asintió.

- Derek…

- ¿El último padre de Peter?

- No fue su padre. Ese hombre fue al hotel donde ellos estaban e intentó que Peter volviera con él.

- ¿Y qué hizo Peter? – preguntó el niño con asombro. Chris no pensaba contarle "todo", así que endulzó la historia.

- Le dejó muy claro que no iba a hacerlo.

- Qué valiente fuiste, Peter – dijo el niño y Peter le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- Pero luego fui a verle.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Necesitaba comprobar…que ya no me quería. Y lo comprobé. Hubo más motivos, pero en realidad ese era el principal.

- Es un hombre malo. No necesitas que te quiera esa clase de gente, que ya te queremos nosotros.

Peter sonrió más ampliamente aquella vez.

- Gracias, peque. Ojalá lo hubiera entendido antes.

- Tú le querías – dijo Leo. – Aunque te hubiera hecho daño, le querías. Por eso deseabas que él te quisiera también. No te pongas triste, que papá ya te quiere por los dos. No ha dejado de pensar en Nick y en ti, y eso que sólo habéis estado fuera dos días.

Peter se emocionó. Levantó a Leo de la silla y le cogió en brazos.

- Leo, no cambies nunca ¿vale?

- Hombre, tendré que crecer un poco, que soy muy bajito – dijo el niño y Peter sonrió. Chris creía que en aquellos días no había sonreído tanto como en los últimos cinco minutos. Sintió agradecimiento y orgullo hacia Leo.

- Está bien chicos, ir a deshacer las maletas.

Nick y Peter subieron a hacerlo, mientras Leo acababa de desayunar. Wyatt se puso a jugar con él, haciendo "desaparecer" monedas que aparecían luego en las orejas del chico.

- ¡Has usado la magia! – acusó el niño.

- Que no. Es un truco. La gente sin poderes puede hacerlo también.

- Pues yo no puedo hacerlo.

- Porque no eres tan listo como yo 8)

- ¡Presumido!

Wyatt le revolvió el pelo con una risita. Jugó con él un rato más, pero luego se levantó.

- Creo que voy a irme….Se supone que aun tendría que estar fuera con los chicos, pero tal vez aproveche que aún tengo la maleta sin deshacer para ir antes con Linda y os niños.

El haber temido perder a un sobrino, le hizo desear estar con su propia familia.

- Vale, Wy. Gracias por todo. Espera que voy a por tu equipaje.

Chris acompañó a su hermano a por la maleta y le despidió con un abrazo. Wyatt le observó con ojo crítico.

- ¿A qué esa cara? Todo ha salido bien, después de todo.

- Aun me queda tratar con Peter. Ahora mismo quiero hacer de todo menos castigarle.

Su hermano le entendió y le palmeó el hombro con solidaridad.

- Tienes unos buenos chicos, Chris.

- Lo sé. Pero ¿por qué tienen que ser tan testarudos?

- Tú también lo eras a su edad. – rió Wyatt, y se fue.

Chris suspiró y regresó a la cocina.

- ¿Ya has terminado, campeón?

- ¡Sí!

- Muy bien. Pues ve a lavarte las manos y luego…

- ¿Puedo ver la tele?

- ¿Has recogido los juguetes?

- ¡Sí!

- Está bien. Pues haz lo que quieras ^^

Leo comenzó a irse.

- Ah, y Leo – dijo Chris antes de que se fuera, y el niño se giró – Me hace muy feliz que quieras tanto a tu hermano, y le saques una sonrisa.

- Peter me gusta más cuando sonríe – dijo el niño – Él siempre es bueno conmigo, así que yo tengo que ser bueno con él.

Leo se fue a lavarse las manos, y Chris, por su parte, estuvo un rato a solas, pensando. Fue al baño y cogió el cepillo, y después fue al cuarto de Peter. Tenía la puerta abierta, y estaba bajando la maleta de la cama.

- ¿Ya has terminado? – preguntó Chris.

- Sí. Pero no llego a subir la maleta hasta arriba del armario.

Chris la orbitó en un segundo.

- Vale, eso acaba con el problema – dijo Peter, y sonrió un poco.

- Peter, quiero hablar contigo.

- No. Quieres castigarme por ser idiota, irme así en plena noche, desobedecerte y arriesgarme al acercarme a Derek.

- Eso sintetiza bastante bien todo lo que has hecho. Cada una de esas cosas es algo bastante grave, en especial lo de ir a buscar a Derek. Lo que más me enfurece de todo esto es que te hizo daño y que podías haberlo evitado si te hubieras quedado en el hotel como te dije que hicieras. Siempre me obedeces en las pequeñas cosas, pero pasas de mí en todo lo importante.

- Eso no es cierto, no paso de ti…

- Me escuchas, asientes, y luego haces lo que te viene en gana.

Peter agachó la cabeza.

- No volveré a hacerlo…

- Hasta que creas que "tienes" que hacer algo, como lo de ir a ese hospital. Consideras más importantes tus propios criterios que lo que yo te digo. En muchas cosas te dejo decidir a ti, y lo sabes, pero si digo que no a algo es que no. Cuando tu seguridad está de por medio no hay discusión posible. E irse por la noche y sin avisar a nadie no es una opción. Podían haberte pasado muchas cosas, por no hablar de lo que podía haberte hecho Derek...

- Vale, lo he entendido, la he pifiado.

- No me interrumpas.

- No me repitas lo que ya sé.

- Pues si tan bien lo sabes, ¡haber obedecido!

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento ¿vale?

Peter sabía que iba a castigarle, y eso hacía un poco difícil el que recordara hablarle con buenas formas.

- No, todavía no lo sientes. Si no me obedeces porque es lo correcto, espero que al menos lo hagas al saber que si no habrá consecuencias. Ven aquí.

Chris se sentó y Peter avanzó hacia él, suspirando. Cuando le tuvo delante Chris le desabrochó el pantalón, y se lo bajó. Le tumbó en sus rodillas y luego le bajó también el calzoncillo. Cogió el cepillo y comenzó con el castigo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si te prohíbo algo no puedes hacerlo. Que se te quede de una vez y para siempre.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No puedes irte por la noche, sin avisar a nadie.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Y menos en una ciudad extraña.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris se sorprendió del silencio del chico. Sabía que Peter siempre protestaba lo mínimo: que era más resistente que su hermano o que él mismo cuando tenía su edad. Pero notaba que estaba llorando, y pensaba que ya habían pasado por la etapa de llorar en silencio. Sintió el impulso de consolarle y limpiarle las lágrimas. Pero aún no.

- Y sobre todas las cosas, no puedes poner tu vida en peligro. Eso significa no ir a por Derek, ni enfrentarte a él.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Los sollozos de Peter se hicieron audibles en ese momento. Chris dejó el cepillo, y siguió pegándole con la mano, pero como los azotes caían donde ya le había pegado antes, Peter siguió llorando.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Porque dejes una nota no puedes coger e irte. No puedes decir: "eh voy a estar aquí, jugándome el pellejo, espérame y no te asustes que cuando se me antoje volveré".

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris se detuvo, y trató de hacer que Peter se incorporara, pero el chico no se dejó levantar. Le hizo mimos en la espalda. Esperó con paciencia, y sin ninguna prisa, pero Peter, lejos de llorar menos, lloraba más.

- Sé que te duele, tesoro, y lo siento, pero lo haré todas las veces que sea necesario para evitar que te pongas en peligro. ¿Vas a volver a hacerlo?

- No.

- Me alegro. Así nos evitaremos un mal trago los dos. Ahora levanta, vamos y dame un abrazo. Igual que te garantizo que te castigaré cuando lo merezcas, siempre te daré un abrazo cuando te perdone.

Peter se incorporó, pero no le abrazó. Se limpió las lágrimas, aunque como seguía llorando nuevas gotas sustituían a las que se quitaba.

Chris, al verle tan reacio a darle un abrazo, frunció el ceño y le preguntó:

- ¿Estás enfadado?

Era una reacción lógica, aunque Peter no la había tenido hasta el momento en todas las veces que le había castigado.

- No – negó el chico, enfatizándolo además con la cabeza.

- Pues entonces dame un abrazo, anda.

Peter, al fin, le abrazó.

- ¿Te ha costado, eh? Ya iba a torturarte a base de costillas.

- Lo siento. Es que…Yo quería ser valiente.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Chris sin entender.

- Yo quería…quería ser fuerte y…y…aguantar sin llorar….y…y me da vergüenza.

- Peter, ya te dije que conmigo no tienes que intentar ser fuerte.

- Pero yo…quiero serlo. Derek…Derek odiaba que yo llorara. Yo…no lloraba nunca.

- Yo no soy Derek.

- Es cierto, no lo eres: tú no te ensañas conmigo, y por eso yo no debería llorar.

- Peter…Cuando yo te …doy unos azotes…es un castigo, porque hay algo que has hecho mal y que no tienes que repetir. No lo hago porque tú seas malo, porque no lo eres, y tampoco pretendo que sientas miedo o que te sientas...inferior de alguna manera. Intento no castigarte cuando estoy enfadado, y no busco hacerte un daño real. Sabes que nunca…te pego fuerte. Claro que yo no me ensaño contigo, tesoro, porque yo no quiero hacerte lo mismo que Derek. Yo no...yo no soy como él…

- Lo sé, papá. Es por eso que no quiero llorar. Pero no puedo evitarlo…

- No lo evites. Derek me dijo algo… algo como que el miedo es la única forma de conseguir la obediencia. Considero que al castigarte te lo pensarás dos veces antes de volver a hacer lo mismo, pero no quiero que me tengas miedo. No quiero que me obedezcas porque me tengas miedo.

- Te obedezco porque eres mi padre, y lo que me pides suele tener bastante lógica. No te tengo miedo. Te tengo lo contrario a miedo. Aún me cuesta un poco hacerme a la idea de que ahora tú decides por mí, pero lo haré mejor.

Chris le dio otro abrazo y le subió el pantalón con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Peter protestó un poco, pero se dejó hacer.

- Puedes dormir un rato si quieres.

- ¿Me vas a hacer dormir con Nick?

- O conmigo, si lo prefieres – dijo Chris, riendo. – No es un gran sacrificio, y lo sabes. Siempre has dormido con tu hermano. Si te incomoda, ya sabes: no más escapadas nocturnas.

- De verdad, tienes unos castigos de lo más originales.

- Eso no es nada. Cuando a Leo le dio por pintar las paredes le hice dibujar durante toda una tarde. No sólo no volvió a pintar las paredes, sino que dejó de pintar durante cerca de un mes.

Peter se sentó en la cama, con cuidado de no hacerse daño, y bostezó.

- Lo dicho: a dormir.

- Sólo son las once de la mañana…-se quejó.

- Y tú sólo has dormido cuatro horas.

- Jo.

Chris sonrió ante una protesta tan infantil y poco elaborada.

Peter se metió en la cama y se envolvió en las mantas hasta que de él sólo quedó la cabeza. Chris le acarició la cara, y así se dio cuenta de que aun lloraba un poco.

"¿Será que se ha rozado con las sábanas?"

Pero Peter respondió a su pregunta no formulada en seguida:

- Ayer a estas horas pensaba que no iba a volver a verte – le dijo. – Y que tendría que vivir con Derek. Ahora estoy contigo, y Derek no quiere volver a verme.

- Tengo…tengo que preguntarlo….¿te gustaría que fuera al revés?

- ¡No! ¡Jamás!

- Entonces ¿por qué estás triste?

- Porque Leo tenía razón: yo le quería. Le odiaba, y le quería. ¿Una persona puede provocar ambos sentimientos a la vez?

- A veces sí.

- ¿Y cómo puedo hacer para que deje de importarme? ¿Para que me deje de doler?

Chris se sentó a su lado y le acarició los rizos.

- No te desprendas de ese sentimiento. No dejes de querer el recuerdo idealizado que tenías de él. La gente no nace malvada. El Derek que tú querías recordar tuvo que ser el de verdad alguna vez. Quiere a la persona que fue… y compadece a la que has conocido.

- Ya puedo hacerlo – le dijo Peter. – La primera vez que me dijiste que dejara de desear su muerte y que le tuviera compasión, no me sentía capaz de hacerlo, pero ya sí. Es como si hubiera ajustado cuentas. Ya puedo permitirme tenerle pena, porque él nunca va a tener lo que tengo yo. Él nunca tendrá una familia ni será capaz de querer a alguien de verdad.

- Ese es, desde luego, un buen motivo para tenerle lástima.


	32. Chapter 32: Cosas que no pueden pasar

Los últimos días de las vacaciones de Navidad fue un desfile de mimos y atenciones para los gemelos. Tal y como Chris había dicho, Peter no dormiría sólo en los próximos días. Al principio había decidido tomar esa medida para asegurarse de que no volvía a irse a por Derek o a hacer cualquier otra tontería, pero luego se dio cuenta de que al chico le molestaba por alguna razón, y lo vio como la forma perfecta de enseñarle a no pasear sólo por la noche. Si quería intimidad, tenía que ganársela. Claro que con eso le quitaba también parte de su libertad a Nick, pero a él no pareció importarle. Cuando Chris le preguntó al respecto, le respondió de ésta forma:

- En realidad, es Peter el que prefiere que durmamos separados. A mí casi que me da igual. Me gusta tener un cuarto para mí, pero no me importa dormir con él.

- Será sólo por unos días – le dijo.

- ¿Hasta que metan a Derek en la cárcel? – le preguntó.

- O hasta que me canse. Lo que ocurra antes: el sistema judicial es bastante lento.

Así que llevaron la cama de Peter al cuarto de Nick. A Peter no le hizo ninguna gracia y estuvo de mal humor un tiempo, pero como sabía por qué su padre había hecho aquello, y como por todo lo demás Chris intentaba que todo fuera estupendo, en un intento de compensar el encuentro con Derek, no pudo enfadarse. Era imposible enfadarse con una persona que le hacía reír a cada segundo, y que se desvivía porque cada día fuera especial. Peter lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que Derek estaba definitivamente fuera de su vida, y que lo único que tenía que hacer era echarle también de sus recuerdos. Chris le estaba dando ese tiempo, y a la vez le estaba demostrando lo diferente que era vivir con uno y con otro. Peter se dio cuenta de que Chris podría no ser el padre perfecto, pero era el padre perfecto para él.

El último fin de semana antes de empezar las clases Chris llevó a sus hijos al cine, a pizzerías y a todos los sitios que le iban sugiriendo. Fueron a una obra de teatro infantil que Leo quería ver, y luego dieron un laaaargo paseo. Cuando aquél sábado llegaron a casa, estaban todos agotados. Leo quería irse a la cama sin ponerse el pijama ni nada, pero Chris le dijo que la ropa de la calle estaba sucia, y que se cambiara en un momento.

- Papá, es que tengo sueñoooo

- Lo sé campeón, pero no tardas nada.

- Tardo menos si no me cambio.

- Vamos. Si quieres voy a ayudarte.

- Joo. Pero ¿qué más te da que no me cambie?

- Porque no puedes dormir con la misma ropa que has llevado todo el día.

- ¡Pues yo quiero hacerlo!

- Leo… - Chris también estaba cansado. – Tardas más discutiendo conmigo que poniéndote el pijama. Anda, vamos.

Pero Leo, en vez de hacerle caso, salió corriendo y se metió en su cuarto. Cuando Chris entró vio que se había metido en la cama con la ropa. Suspiró. No tenía ninguna gana de andar regañando a nadie. Había sido un buen día y no quería acabarlo con un castigo, así que se armó de paciencia y se lo tomó como lo que era: una niñería. Quitó las mantas y sacó a Leo de la cama.

- No papi espera, ya me cambio, ya me cambio… - dijo Leo, pensando que le iba a castigar. Pero Chris se limitó a colgársele del hombro como un saco de patatas y a hacerle cosquillas en los pies. Leo soltó una risita y se revolvió como una ardilla.

- ¿A que ya no tienes sueño? - le preguntó, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡No, no! – contestó Leo riendo. - ¡Para jajaja!

- ¿Te vas a cambiar?

- Síiiiiiiiiii

Chris le bajó, sonriendo. Leo siguió riéndose un poco más, y luego fue a por el pijama. Eligió uno que tenía de una sola pieza, y Chris le ayudó a ponérselo y a abrochárselo por detrás. Luego le metió en la cama, y le dio un beso. Leo le sonrió y extendió los brazos para que le abrazara.

- Te quiero, papá. – le dijo, así, de repente, y a Chris le encantó oírlo.

- Y yo a ti, campeón.

- ¿Por qué me llamas siempre así? Me lo dices desde pequeño.

- Así me llamaba mi padre. ¿No te gusta?

- ¡Sí! Sobre todo porque sueles usarlo sólo para mí. A Peter le llamas "tesoro" y a Nick le llamas de todo. "Cielo", "cariño" "mi vida", y otras cosas de niña, jiji.

Chris también sonrió: era cierto que esos apelativos no eran muy propios para un chico, pero a Nick no parecía molestarle. Aunque Chris estaba seguro que se enfadaría si alguna vez los usaba en público. Se dio cuenta de que Leo era muy observador, y que lo oía absolutamente todo.

- Anda, intenta dormir – le dijo, acariciándole con cariño – Creo que no ha sido buena idea que te haga cosquillas: ahora no va a haber forma de que descanses.

Pero Leo estaba realmente cansado, y para demostrarlo convirtió una sonrisa en un bostezo.

- Me dormiré antes si me lees un cuento - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Y no eres ya mayor para eso? – preguntó Chris, pero fue a coger uno de la estantería. Era algo que Leo le pedía a menudo, y en realidad a él no le importaba.

- ¡No! – respondió el niño, muy seguro. – Cuando era pequeño me los leía mamá: ahora te toca a ti.

A Chris le seguía chocando la naturalidad con la que a veces Leo hablaba de su madre. Sólo tenía seis años cuando murió, pero entendió en seguida que su madre ya no iba a volver. Se lo tomó muy mal. Chris tuvo que ser fuerte por él, y en cierta forma fue gracias a Leo que Chris logró superarlo. Más o menos. Verle reír, verle disfrutar y ser capaz de hablar de su madre sin sufrir con ello le hacía inmensamente feliz. Se sentó en la cama y abrió el cuento:

- Había una vez…

Chris no tuvo que leer el cuento entero para que el niño se durmiera. Cuando aún le faltaba cerca de la mitad los ojitos de Leo se cerraron. Chris le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Fue a ver qué hacían Peter y Nick, y les encontró durmiendo ya, en el cuarto de éste último. En la puerta había una nota en la que ponía "papá". Chris reconoció la letra elegante y cursiva de Nick: la de Peter era un poco más redonda. La nota tenía un dibujo.

"Ey, pues no dibuja mal"

Era un dibujo bastante realista. Chris abrió la hoja y leyó lo que ponía:

DESPIÉRTAME A LAS OCHO, POR FA. SI PONGO EL DESPERTADOR LEVANTARÉ TAMBIÉN A PETER.

BESOS,

NICK.

¿Qué le despertara a las ocho el último día de vacaciones? Chris se preguntó si su hijo estaba bien de la cabeza, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Si quería que le despertara, le despertaría. Se fue a dormir él también, aunque estuvo viendo la tele un rato. Se despertó de madrugada, con ganas de ir al baño y algo de sed. Cuando estaba en la cocina llenando el vaso de agua, oyó algo a sus espaldas y se llevó el susto del siglo. Una figura avanzaba hacia él…Chris encendió la luz y vio que era Nick, pero tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba dormido.

- Son sonámbulos…- susurró Chris, recordándolo. Si se habían levantado alguna otra noche él no se había dado cuenta. Había oído todo eso de que a los sonámbulos no hay que despertarlos, así que se limitó a observar, sin saber muy bien que hacer. La verdad es que aquello daba un poco de impresión, ver a alguien andando sin estar despierto. Probó a hablarle en voz baja, a ver si el chico mostraba alguna reacción.

- Nick – dijo, pero no pasó nada. – Nick, vuelve a la cama. – sugirió, como prueba.

Quién sabe si habiéndole escuchado, o porque su organismo le decía que ya había que volver, Nick se dio la vuelta. Chris le siguió.

"Ha bajado las escaleras pero, ¿las podrá subir?"

Pues iba a ser que no. Nick se quedó de pie frente a las escaleras y Chris decidió correr el riesgo de despertarle, pero con mucha suavidad. El chico pestañeó, algo confundido.

- Papá… - dijo sin saber bien qué hacía allí.

- Es la noche de los fantasmas – le dijo Chris, sonriendo. - Te levantaste, y fuiste a la cocina. Pero no podías subir las escaleras.

- Oh. Creo que nunca he llegado tan lejos.

- ¿Te has caído alguna vez, estando dormido? – preguntó Chris con preocupación, planteándose poner alguna clase de protección en las escaleras por las noches.

- No. Mi cuerpo sabe a dónde va. Esquiva los obstáculos, o se detiene ante ellos. Hay menos posibilidades de que me caída dormido a que lo haga despierto. Además, no es algo que me pase todas las noches. Esto ha debido de ser porque estoy nervioso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué me has pedido que te despierte a las ocho?

- Quiero hacerle el desayuno a Peter. Aun le debo un regalo de cumpleaños. Y mañana es un día especial para nosotros.

- ¿Ah, sí? – se extrañó Chris, tratando de hacer memoria. Buscó en su cabeza todas las fechas importantes que tenían que ver con los muchachos: su cumpleaños ya había sido y no se le ocurría mucho más, salvo su santo, que tampoco era.

- Tal día como mañana hace dieciséis años, nos dejaron en el orfanato. El señor Wright siempre nos regalaba chocolate ese día. A mí no me caía mal del todo, pero sé que Peter hasta le quería. Y como él ya no está, pues…

Chris se sorprendió. Nick podía parecer poco detallista, pero luego hacía cosas como esa y dejaba claro hasta qué punto cuidaba las pequeñas cosas. Le asombró también enterarse de que les hacían un regalo en esos días, convirtiendo una fecha triste en un motivo de celebración. Tuvo una idea y decidió contársela a Nick.

- Ven, vamos a tomar algo de leche caliente. – le dijo, y caminó a la cocina – Quiero preguntarte algo.

Sacó dos vasos, y puso a calentar un cazo con leche.

- Tú dirás.

- ¿Te gustaría ir mañana a visitar el orfanato?

Sugerirlo antes hubiera sido una mala idea, porque

a) Los chicos podían pensar que quería devolverles o algo, con esa tontería que les había dado

b) No era recomendable visitar ese lugar antes de que se acostumbraran a su nueva casa. Además, Chris no estaba seguro de que los chicos quisieran hacerlo, pero tras aquella declaración de Nick, pensó que podía gustarles. El orfanato en sí no había sido una mala experiencia para ellos. Allí no les habían tratado "mal". Habían hecho lo que habían podido. No era un hogar, pero por lo visto, sí era un sitio donde habían dejado amigos y gente importante.

Nick se tomó su tiempo antes de responderle.

- No estoy seguro de si me gustaría o no – dijo al final – Pero sé que a Peter le encantaría, con tal de saber algo de Sara.

- Pero, ¿tú no quieres? – insistió Chris.

- A veces venían chicos que habían vivido ahí. Gente de veintipocos años cuya infancia había transcurrido en esas paredes. Yo me decía que jamás volvería ahí. Que me iría y…que les dieran a todos. Pero ahora creo que no estaría mal del todo. No sé. Lamento ser tan frío pero es que…realmente no dejé amigos allí. Pero la gente que trabajaba ahí no me trató mal, pese a todo. Yo me enfadaba mucho con ellos, pero al final del día siempre estaban ahí. Que era su trabajo, puede ser, pero…nadie les obligaba a tenerme aprecio además de a cuidarme. Sí, sí que quiero ir. Quiero que vean que ahora…soy feliz.

Chris le sonrió, y sirvió la leche en los vasos. Le gustaba la forma de expresarse de Nick: era sencilla y sincera. No era tan sentimental como Peter, pero aun así lo que decía no estaba exento de sentimiento. Bebieron la leche y luego volvieron a la cama.

- ¿Seguro que quieres levantarte a las ocho? – le dijo a Nick, antes de despedirse en la puerta de su cuarto.

- Peter se despierta muy pronto – respondió él. – Sorprenderle es casi imposible.

- Está bien. Qué descanses.

Chris volvió a la cama, y tres horas después le despertó la alarma del móvil. Descalzo, para ser más sigiloso, fue al cuarto de Nick, provisionalmente de los dos gemelos, y entró muy despacio. La cama de Nick era la de la izquierda. Fue hacia ahí, y le apretó el dedo del pie con suavidad, como hacía con Leo cuando era un bebé. Tras hacer eso un par de veces, el chico se despertó.

- Nick, ya son las ocho – le dijo.

El chico se sentó en la cama, y se desperezó poco a poco. Salió del cuarto con cuidado de no despertar a Peter. Suerte que la habitación era grande y era difícil chocarse con nada que hiciera ruido. Una vez fuera, vio a Chris, que le esperaba.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado prepararle?

- Un batido de vainilla, huevos revueltos, cupcakes, pan con mermelada, tortitas con nata y sirope, y colacao, claro. Como es vegetariano he tenido que descartar algunas cosas.

- Veo que lo tienes todo pensado. ¿Y en cuántos días quieres que se coma toda eso? – preguntó Chris sonriendo.

- Te apuesto cinco dólares a que se lo come todo.

- ¿Tienes cinco dólares, acaso? – preguntó Chris, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Sí. No me gasté lo que me sobró de cuando salí con los de clase. Soy un chico ahorrador.

- Y con suerte para el juego. Ya le ganaste a Wyatt una vez.

- Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con las notas.

- Está bien, acepto la apuesta. ¿Eres buen perdedor? – le preguntó.

- Sí, pero soy mejor ganador.

Chris se rió.

- Anda, ve a preparar todo eso. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- …Quizá con las tortitas…si no te importa…

- Será un placer.

Fueron a la cocina, y de pronto a Nick se le ocurrió pensar en algo por primera vez.

- ¿No habrás madrugado sólo por despertarme a mí? ¡Soy un egoísta! ¡Lo siento!

- Nick, tranquilo. Suelo levantarme pronto. No me importa.

- ¿Seguro? Jo, lo siento…

- No hay por qué – le aseguró Chris, y le revolvió el pelo. Empezó a sacar cucharones, platos, sartenes y demás útiles de cocina. Pasaron un buen rato cocinando, riendo y haciendo bromas, y una media hora después todo estaba listo. Como si se hubieran sincronizado, Nick vio, al subir las escaleras, que Peter se había despertado.

- ¡Cierra los ojos! – le dijo

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tú ciérralos!

- Déjame por lo menos terminar de bajar las escaleras.

Nick apenas pudo contener su entusiasmo/impaciencia. Cuando Peter entró en la cocina, y Nick le dejó ver, se quedó asombrado.

- ¿Has hecho esto para mí? ¿Por qué?

- Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, celebración de nuestra orfandad…llámalo como quieres.

- No he visto a nadie que celebre su orfandad – intervino Chris, sonriendo.

- Es que somos muy originales. Además, podemos celebrar que ya no somos huérfanos.

- Eso me gusta más – dijo Chris.

Se sentaron a desayunar – Chris decidió dejar que Leo durmiera un poco más – y Nick le contó a Peter la idea de Chris de hacer una visita al orfanato.

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Aunque…me gustaría llevarle algo a Sara.

- Podemos comprarle algo…

- Me gustaría llevarle algo más…especial. ¿El abuelo sabe arreglar cajas de música? Nick intentó hacerlo, pero lo encontró demasiado difícil. Oh…pero claro, ya no hay tiempo.

- Sí hay tiempo. Seguro que mi padre puede venir ahora si le aviso. Pero…explícame eso de la caja de música.

- Es una tontería que tengo que a ella le gustaba mucho. Pero se me cayó.

Chris llamó a su padre, decidiendo que aquella era la mejor hora a la que podía pillarle. Leo se mostró encantado de ayudar, pero esperó a que acabaran de desayunar. Contra todo pronóstico, Peter se lo comió todo. Chris sacó cinco dólares y se los dio a Nick, con resignación.

- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo – dijo Nick, sonriendo, y se los guardó.

Después, Peter fue a por la caja para que Leo la viera, y Nick se ofreció a lavar los platos. Leo y Chris se quedaron sólos.

- Chris, no está bien que apuestes con Nick.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Eres su padre, no su amigo.

- Lo sé. Pero puedo ser ambas cosas. Le pongo límites, pero esto me pareció algo inocente…

- Es tu hijo. No voy a meterme, pero si quieres mi opinión…

- No la quiero – replicó Chris. Se dio cuenta de que había sido muy brusco, pero no rectificó.

- Está bien. Sólo era un consejo.

- Y te lo agradezco, pero no veo nada de malo en mi relación con él. No es muy diferente a la que…teníamos tú y yo.

- Ya. Y mira cómo me has salido – replicó Leo, picándole un poco con una sonrisa.

- Te quejarás.

Padre e hijo se rieron, y en ese momento llegó Peter con la caja. Leo le echó un vistazo, y dijo que se la llevaba a ver qué podía hacer, y volvía en una hora, más o menos.

Chris fue a despertar a Leo, pensando que tampoco era bueno que durmiera demasiado o no tendría sueño para dormir aquella noche. Entró en el cuarto del pequeño, y le acarició con suavidad, moviéndole lentamente. Leo despertó y se sentó en la cama, y Chris se dio cuenta de que tenía las sábanas mojadas. Leo se dio cuenta también y se puso a llorar.

- Ey, campeón, no llores.

- Me he hecho pis…

- Bueno. No pasa nada. – dijo Chris, que consideraba que no tenía sentido enfadarse por eso: no era algo que el niño hiciera aposta y además le hacía sentir muy avergonzado. Lo mejor era verlo como algo normal.

- Pero…. Hacía mucho que no me pasaba.

- Ha sido un accidente. Acuérdate de ir siempre al baño antes de dormir ¿vale? Y no bebas mucho antes de acostarte.

Leo sorbió un par de veces por la nariz y dejó de llorar.

- Gracias por no enfadarte.

- Sólo me enfadé una vez y fue porque escondiste las sábanas y no querías decirme dónde.

- No me acuerdo de eso – dijo Leo extrañado.

- Eras muy pequeño – explicó Chris con una sonrisa. – Nunca voy a enfadarme por esto Leo, así que si te pasa otra vez no tengas miedo de decírmelo. Ahora, pon el pijama a lavar, los calzoncillos los metes directamente en la lavadora, dúchate, vístete, y baja a desayunar. Luego me ayudas a hacerte la cama ¿de acuerdo?

Leo asintió y se fue. Chris mientras quitó las sábanas sucias. Estaba en ello, cuando Leo regresó:

- ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? – preguntó el niño, y Chris sonrió. Quizá le había mandado demasiadas cosas para que el niño las recordara todas. Además, Leo aún tenía carita de dormido.

- Cambiarte de ropa, poner a lavar la sucia, ducharte, vestirte y desayunar. Y luego hacemos tu cama.

Leo volvió a asentir, y cogió su ropa para llevársela al baño. Chris llevó las sábanas a la lavadora, y se encontró con Nick que acababa de terminar de lavar los cacharros.

- Ey, gracias por fregar.

- De nada. Pero podías pensar en comprar lavavajillas.

- Mi mujer lo odiaba – explicó. – En realidad, desconfiaba de casi todas las máquinas. Cuando sólo éramos Leo y yo no había mucho que lavar. Supongo que ahora sí sería buena idea hacerse con uno.

- Te lo recordaré – dijo Nick – que tienes muy mala memoria.

- Pues tú también. Y Leo.

- Es que es hereditario, y contagioso – dijo Nick riendo. – Peter es la oveja negra de la familia: se acuerda de todo el maldito. Bueno, más bien se acuerda de lo que quiere. Pero volviendo a TU mala memoria…¿ya te has olvidado de tu proyecto de novia?

Chris se sintió un poco incómodo. No, no sé había olvidado de Amy, aunque sí es cierto que no la había llamado…

- Papá, esa chica te gustaba. Te gusta. Así que…¿por qué no quedas con ella?

- No sé…Tal vez no sea el momento.

Chris no le dijo la verdad, porque conocía los miedos que Nick había tenido de que al salir con Amy se olvidara de ellos. Pero lo cierto es que se había dado cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para una relación: si apenas conseguía sacar tiempo para los tres.

- Pues yo creo que deberías intentarlo – le dijo Nick. – Podrías empezar por decirla que venga, y así nos la presentas. O empezaremos a pensar que te avergüenzas de nosotros.

- ¡En absoluto!

- Pues ya sabes. ¿Es que tengo que ir a por el teléfono?

Chris se rió.

- Vale, vale. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a intentar ganarte a esa chica?

- Creo que le gusta otro. Le mando mensajes, pero no me responde como "se supone que debería responder" de estar interesada en mí.

- No creo que los mensajes de texto sea la mejor forma de hablar de eso con una chica…

- En mi generación sí.

- Oye, que tampoco soy tan anticuado.

Nick se rió. Estuvieron hablando un poco más, y luego Nick se fue a ver la TV.

Al cabo del rato, Chris fue a ver cómo iba Leo, y por qué no bajaba. Vio que aún estaba en la ducha y esperó a que saliera. A veces se inquietaba un poco cuando Leo estaba en el baño, temiendo que pudiera caerse o algo. Sabía que el niño ya no era tan pequeño como para necesitar su ayuda para ducharse, pero los accidentes ocurrían…Por eso cuando le escuchó gritar, se asustó de verdad. Entró en el baño sin pensarlo, y le vio agarrado de la cortina, subido al borde de la bañera, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

- ¡Leo! – gritó, y le cogió. El niño se abrazó a él, y le puso perdido de agua, pero eso era lo que menos importancia tenía. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hacías ahí subido? Uno se ducha dentro de la bañera…

- Sólo estaba jugando…

- Pues determinados juegos son peligrosos, Leo – dijo Chris, y tras meditarlo un poco, le dio un par de azotes. Como el niño aún estaba mojado le dolieron más que los que solía darle. Puso una carita algo triste, pero no lloró. – Podrías haberte caído, y hacerte mucho daño.

- No quería que pasara eso…

- Ya me lo imagino, campeón, pero tienes que tener cuidado ¿vale? Puedes escurrirte. En la ducha no se juega.

Leo asintió. Chris cogió una toalla, y le envolvió en ella. Le secó el pelo con suavidad.

- Gracias por sujetarme, papá – le dijo el niño, cuando Chris le miró a los ojos.

- Eso no tienes que agradecérmelo, campeón. Tan sólo me alegro de haber estado por aquí para oírte.

Ya que estaba ahí, Chris le ayudó a vestirse, y luego le peinó.

- Te he mojado, papi – dijo Leo, dándose cuenta.

- Sólo es agua.

- Deberías ir a cambiarte – le dijo el niño, en el mismo tono que empleaba él cuando le decía lo que tenía que hacer. A Chris le hizo gracia.

- Tienes toda la razón. Ahora vuelvo ¿vale?

Chris fue a ponerse otra camiseta, y regresó. Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando vio a Leo colgado de la alcachofa de la ducha. A Leo le gustaba colgarse de las cosas. Chris le bajó de allí, pensando que agradecía que la bañera fuera antigua y tuviera los grifos y demás cosas de metal: si fueran de plásticos podían haberse roto por el peso del niño.

- Leo, ¿no acabo de decirte que aquí no se juega?

- No era un juego, papá. Estaba escalando.

- Pues tampoco se escala. Sabes perfectamente que eso no está bien. ¿Lo sabes o no? – le preguntó, muy serio.

Leo asintió, y agachó la cabeza.

- No me castigues, por fa….No lo volveré a hacer.

Chris le bajó el pantalón, y le dio dos azotes.

- Esto es un aviso. Y llevas dos. Si lo haces otra vez me enfadaré mucho ¿entendido?

- Sí…

- Bien. Pues ahora a desayunar.

Leo se fue, pero le esperó en las escaleras, como para ver si venía. Chris le alcanzó y bajó con él. El pequeño desayunó con apetito, y cuando acabó fue él quien recordó solito que debían hacer su cama. Chris subió con él, y entre los dos hicieron la cama de Leo con ropa nueva.

- Así no, Leo – dijo Chris, riendo - ¿No ves que eso es el cubrealmohadas?

- Ah. Ya decía yo que era una sábana muy pequeña.

Acabaron en seguida y Chris le dejó sólo para ir a destender la ropa. Cuando acabó, su padre orbitó tan cerca de él que le dio un susto. Había arreglado la caja.

- Genial. ¿Te quedas un rato? Puedes venir con nosotros al orfanato, si quieres.

- Me encantaría, pero estoy ocupado. Tengo cosas que hacer en la escuela de magia. Por cierto…

- No, papá, no quiero ser profesor. No sé por qué te empeñas en intentarlo una y otra vez.

- Por si entras en razón.

- ¿No ves que no tengo tiempo? ¿Sabes lo que es ocuparse de tres hijos siendo uno sólo?

- Podrías dar sólo una clase…Piénsatelo ¿vale?

- Lo has intentado con Wyatt y te ha dicho que no ¿verdad?

- Qué bien le conoces.

- Lo pensaré. Y eso es todo lo que te prometo.

- Estupendo: eso quiere decir que acabarás diciendo que sí.

- No, eso quiere decir que lo pensaré.

Su padre se despidió, y Chris fue a darle la caja a Peter que la recibió con mucha ilusión. Les dijo a los chicos que se irían al orfanato en una hora, y fue a decirle a Leo que él podía ir también, pero que a lo mejor no le dejaban pasar. Si era así Chris se quedaría fuera con él, aunque realmente esperaba que no pusieran objeciones. Su hijo no estaba en su cuarto, así que le buscó en el comedor, por si estaba con la TV, pero tampoco. Con una oscura intuición, miró en el baño. Y ahí estaba su pequeño Tarzán, haciendo el mono de nuevo.

- Leo – le llamó, y el niño se asustó y se soltó. Chris fue rápido de reflejos y le cogió antes de que se cayera. – Leo ¿qué haces? Te lo advertí, te dije que no lo hicieras. ¿No ves que te podías caer, como acabas de hacer?

Chris estaba bastante enfadado, porque había avisado al niño dos veces. Leo no era tan pequeño como para no entender ciertas cosas. Aunque no entendiera por qué no debía subirse – y dudaba que no lo supiera – sabía perfectamente que no debía desobedecerle.

- Sólo fue un segundito…

- Ni un segundo, ni dos, ni tres. ¡Te dije que no! Qué pasa, que si no te castigo no me haces caso ¿verdad? Pues espero que estés contento, porque te has pasado de la raya. Ve a tu cuarto, vamos.

- ¡No! ¡No he hecho nada malo!

- ¿Qué no has hecho nada malo? Desobedecerme ¿te parece poco? Ponerte en peligro. A tu cuarto, vamos.

- No, papi, por favor.

- Eso ya te ha valido una vez, y me has demostrado que no sabes aprovechar las oportunidades que te doy. Te vas a tu cuarto ahora mismo o me voy a enfadar.

- Pero si ya estás enfadado. – dijo Leo, llorando un poco.

- Exacto. Así que obedece.

- ¡Eres malo!

- Leo, empiezo a cansarme de que me digas eso cada vez que te castigo. Si te portas mal, te castigo, ya lo sabes. Si eso me hace ser malo, pues lo soy, pero más te vale que me obedezcas. A tu habitación. Ya.

- Eres malo y tonto – decidió Leo – Y ya no te quiero más.

A Chris aquello le dolió mucho. Sabía que sólo era una estrategia del niño, que sabía que eso eran palabras mayores y buscaba con eso una forma de chantajearle. Cuando era más pequeño ya lo hacía, cuando creía que iba a castigarle. La diferencia es que Chris sabía que en un niño pequeño no hay maldad al decir aquello: sólo prueba cosas a ver si alguna funciona. Pero Leo ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que esas palabras dolían. Aunque reconocía el mismo patrón de "voy a probar todo lo que se me ocurra a ver si algo funciona", Chris decidió que no podía hacer como si no lo hubiera oído. Sabía que no debía darle mucha importancia a las palabras en sí mismas, o Leo sabría que le habían afectado. No podría preguntarle "¿Cómo que no me quieres?" ni nada de eso.

- Pues yo si te quiero. Y la verdad, dudo que hayas dejado de quererme de verdad. Pero sí creo que me has oído perfectamente cuando te he dicho lo que tenías que hacer, y en cambio no he visto que me hayas hecho caso. Se acabó. No verás la televisión en dos semanas, y si no te vas a tu cuarto ahora mismo serán tres.

Aquello era mucho tiempo para un niño tan pequeño, y Chris esperaba que bastara para que le obedeciera. Obviamente podía coger él mismo y llevarlo a su cuarto, pero quería que Leo fuera sólo. Quería que aprendiera a obedecer.

- Sí te quiero – dijo Leo muy bajito como dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pero luego le miró, y lo empeoró al añadir: - pero si me das unos azotes ya no te voy a querer.

- Yo voy a quererte siempre – dijo Chris, intentando que no se notara lo mucho que aquello le había dolido – y por eso voy a castigarte igual, porque lo que has hecho está muy mal. Si por eso vas a dejarme de querer, ya puedes ir empezando. Aunque te advierto que a las personas a las que no se les quiere no se le pueden pedir besos ni abrazos. Pero aun así me tienes que obedecer. Quiero que te vayas a tu cuarto.

Leo se giró como para irse, pero vaciló un momento.

- ¿No me vas a abrazar nunca más?

- Yo voy a querer abrazarte siempre. Pero si no me quieres no podré hacerlo.

Al juego de chantaje podían jugar dos. Leo, finalmente, se fue. Chris esperó a que se fuera para suspirar. Qué difícil era aquello. Cogió el cepillo del armario y dedicó un rato a pensar en lo que iba a hacer. No iba a regañarle por haberle dicho "no te quiero", porque con eso sólo estaría dándole armas a Leo, haciéndole ver que aquellas palabras le importaban. Pero sí iba a regañarle por todo lo demás. Entró en el cuarto de su hijo, y se sentó en su cama. Leo le miró de una forma que Chris no pudo describir.

- Leo, ven aquí – le dijo, y el niño obedeció. Chris decidió probar si Leo estaba dispuesto a obedecerle entonces, ya que antes no. – Bájate el pantalón. – pidió, y Leo lo hizo. Chris le colocó entonces sobre sus rodillas y le bajó el calzoncillo. Aquella vez tomó directamente el cepillo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK Aiiiiii CRACK CRACK

A Chris se le rompió en corazón cuando le oyó gritar, pero después de aquella protesta Leo guardó silencio, y se limitó a llorar.

- No puedes jugar en el baño. Es peligroso.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No puedes desobedecerme, y menos si te he avisado dos veces, cuando sólo debería decirte las cosas una vez.

CRACK CRACK Ya no más, papá. CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Cuando te mando a tu cuarto, vas a tu cuarto.

CRACK CRACK Aiiii

CRACK CRACK CRACK Papá, eres idiota

Chris dejó el cepillo, consciente de que Leo tenía sólo ocho años, pero lamentó mucho que hubiera dicho aquello. Ya había sido muy duro con él, pero no podía dejar pasar ese insulto.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

- Puedes llorar, puedes protestar un poco, puedes moverte y no puedes evitar patalear, pero no puedes insultarme aunque te esté castigando.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

- Lo sientooo

Chris se detuvo, con un suspiro. Dejó la mano sobre la espalda de Leo, oyendo el llanto del pequeño como quien escucha el sonido más triste del universo. Lo más que le había pegado con el cepillo hasta aquél día era quince veces, pero aquella vez había sido más duro por el peligro que había corrido, la actitud del niño, y el hecho de que ya le hubiera advertido varias veces con anterioridad. Había tenido motivos para hacerlo, pero eso no evitaba que oírle llorar así fuera desgarrador. Le hizo mimos, y le incorporó, abrazándole.

- Ya está, Leo. Lo has hecho muy bien. Ssh, vamos campeón. Ya está.

Como toda respuesta, Leo siguió llorando.

- Sabes que te avisé. Sabes que podías haberte hecho mucho daño. Y sabes que cuando te digo algo tienes que obedecerme. Sé que te duele, campeón, y por eso espero que recuerdes siempre que no puedes jugar, ni subirte, ni hacer otra cosa que no sea ducharte en la bañera.

Le acarició el pelo y le sostuvo apoyado contra su pecho hasta que el niño comenzó a calmarse. Chris notó que quería decirle algo, así que le dejó hablar.

- Sí que te quiero – le dijo. – Sí que te quiero, así que puedes darme un abrazo.

- Ya te estoy abrazando, campeón. Ya sabía que me querías. Yo también te quiero.

- Siento habértelo dicho.

- Está bien. Te perdono. Sé que no lo decías en serio.

- Y siento no haberte hecho caso. Y haberme colgado. Y…y haberte insultado…

Leo volvió a aumentar la intensidad de sus sollozos.

- Eh eh, ya está. Todo perdonado, campeón. No pasa nada. Sólo recuerda que tienes que obedecerme ¿vale? Lo que te digo es por tu bien. No puedes desobedecerme nunca, pero mucho menos cuando se trata de algo peligroso. Esto no es como cuando te niegas a recoger los juguetes, Leo. Quiero que entiendas que te podía haber pasado algo. Podías haberte golpeado la cabeza, o haberte roto un brazo. Y eso duele mucho.

- ¿Más que unos azotes?

- Muchísimo más. ¿Recuerdas cuando te hiciste la brecha? Pues más que eso todavía.

- Ay – dijo el niño al imaginárselo. – No quiero que me pase eso.

- Ni yo tampoco, Leo. Por eso te he dicho que no te subieras. No lo he hecho porque me guste prohibirte cosas, ni porque sea malo.

- No eres malo – dijo Leo, abrazándole más – No te has enfadado cuando me he hecho pis. Sólo te enfadas cuando yo hago algo malo. Lo siento.

- Ya me has pedido disculpas. Lo que tienes que hacer es no volver a hacerlo ¿vale?

- Nunca más – le prometió. – No quiero caerme y hacerme daño. Y no quiero que te vuelvas a enfadar conmigo.

- No estoy enfadado, campeón. Ya no.

Le estuvo mimando un poco más, e intentó animarle contándole lo de la visita al orfanato con sus hermanos. Leo quería ir, por supuesto, y Chris le dijo que iría, pero que si le decían que no podía pasar, tenía que ser un niño mayor y aceptarlo. Y también le dijo que a lo mejor conocía a Sara. Le interesaba mucho la reacción del pequeño, teniendo en cuenta sus celos. Pero el niño se lo tomó bastante bien. Cuando Chris le preguntó si ya no tenía celos de ella, Leo le respondió:

- Peter me dijo que yo era su hermano de verdad, y ella su hermana de mentira. Y le creí.

- Me alegro de que lo entendieras – dijo Chris, y le dio un beso. – ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó.

- Sí. Ya no me duele.

A Chris le alivió mucho escuchar aquello.

- Tenemos que irnos, campeón. Lávate la carita, anda.

Leo lo hizo.

- ¿Has visto que ya llego al lavabo "del todo"?

- Sí, has crecido mucho. Dentro de poco serás más alto que yo.

- ¿Tú no vas a crecer más?

- No Leo – dijo Chris riendo un poco – La gente no crece más cuando se hace adulta.

- ¿Y Nick y Peter van a crecer más?

- Puede que un poquito. Hasta los veinte años pueden crecer, pero también puede que se queden así.

- A mí aún me quedan muchos para los veinte – dijo Leo, e hizo la resta, orgulloso de haber aprendido a restar – Doce. Me quedan doce. ¡Ala! Jo, es mucho.

- ¿Y para qué quieres crecer tan rápido?

- Me gusta estar alto. Por eso me gusta escalar o que Peter me lleve a hombros. De mayor voy a ser piloto.

- Me parece muy bien, campeón. Pero para eso tienes que estudiar mucho.

- Papá…¿por qué tú no seguiste estudiando? Después del colegio está la universidad, que es a dónde irán Nick y Peter dentro de poco. ¿Por qué tú no fuiste ahí?

- Porque me quedé con el P3 junto con el tío Wyatt.

- Pero…¿es eso lo que "quieres ser"? ¿Es el trabajo que te gusta?. Peter me ha enseñado a preguntarte estás cosas. Dice que si eres mi papá, tengo que saber cosas de ti, y tiene razón. Quiero saberlo.

- Bueno campeón, es un buen trabajo. El P3 es un lugar que me gusta mucho. También me gusta la escuela de magia.

Chris recordó la conversación con su padre.

- ¿Te gustaría trabajar ahí?

- Quizá.

- Pues cuando yo sea lo suficiente mayor para ir a la escuela de magia, te puedes venir conmigo.

Chris sonrió.

- Me parece una idea estupenda. Ahora vámonos, que se nos hace tarde.

Los cuatro fueron en el coche. Le dieron una sorpresa muy grande al señor Wright, que se alegró mucho de verles. Y Peter pudo ver a Sara, y darle su regalo. La niña se alegró mucho de verle, y ella y Leo hicieron buenas migas. Costó bastante irse de allí. Al que menos le costó fue a Nick. Peter lamentó despedirse, pero sabía que su lugar no estaba ahí. Leo, en cambio dijo algo que hizo que Christopher se quedara helado.

- Cualquier día yo puedo terminar aquí – le dijo. – Si un demonio te mata, yo vendría aquí porque no tengo mamá. Y estaría sólo, como Sara.

Chris no sabía qué responderle. Fue Nick el que trivializó la situación.

- Eso ni soñarlo, enano – le dijo Nick. – En primer lugar, está el tío Wyatt, la tía Melinda, y los abuelos. Y luego estamos nosotros. A ver si te vas a creer que voy a dejarte tirado. Además, papá está bien, no le quieras enterrar tan pronto. Si no hemos acabado nosotros con él no veo por qué va a poder hacerlo un demonio.

- Papá está perfectamente, y es muy joven, muchas gracias – dijo Chris, incómodo por que se hablara así de su posible muerte. – Me quedan muchos muchos años, así que no hay por qué preocuparse.

- Pero….prométeme que no va a pasarte nada – le dijo Leo.

- Te lo prometo. – dijo Chris, aunque sabía que no era algo que pudiera elegir.- Y ahora hablemos de algo más alegre. Cómo qué queréis hacer en vuestra última tarde de vacaciones.

- ¡Retroceder en el tiempo para que no haya clase mañana!

- Buen intento, pero no cuela.


	33. Chapter 33: Preludio a una doble cita

Chris sabía que a pocos niños o adolescentes les gustaba volver al colegio. A él mismo no le había gustado demasiado, sobretodo conforme iba creciendo. Pero jamás vio a alguien que le gustara tan poco como a Nick. Chris no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Nick odiaba el colegio hasta ese primer día después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Protestó tantas veces que llegó un momento que en la casa no se oían más que sus quejas. Chris al principio se lo tomó a broma, pero luego se preguntó si es que pasaba algo malo en el colegio. Le había parecido que Nick se integraba bastante bien, pero tal vez tuviera problemas con algún compañero. No sabía bien cómo abordar el tema del bulling, si es que se trataba de eso, así que buscó la mejor forma de tantearle:

- En el centro también ibas al colegio, y siempre has sacado buenas notas. No te digo que sea tu lugar ideal, pero pensé que medio te gustaba.

- Y supongo que medio me gusta pero….- Nick no terminó la frase.

- ¿Es éste colegio el que no te gusta?

Silencio.

- ¿Hay alguien que te moleste?

Más silencio. Chris no sabía cómo conseguir una respuesta, y en ese momento pasó Peter junto a ellos, y se les quedó mirando. Hacía unos minutos que se había ido de la habitación, porque no aguantaba las quejas de Nick. En aquél momento pareció perder la paciencia por completo.

- Oh, por el amor de Dios, Nick. El que debería tener miedo soy yo. No pasa nada, papá. Es que hoy nos dan las notas del primer trimestre.

En el colegio de los chicos, las notas las daban después de Navidad y no antes. Aunque seguro que a muchos aquello les "salvaba" las vacaciones, aquello hacía que en vez de tres trimestres, el colegio de Nick, Peter y Leo tuviera dos semestres. O sea, solo dos evaluaciones, más la final. Y aquella era la primera. Chris sabía que los chicos habían llegado con el curso empezado y que habían tenido muchos cambios a los que adaptarse, así que se había ahorrado los discursos de "quiero buenas notas", aunque había estado tentado. Por eso mismo le extrañaba que a Nick le preocuparan sus notas, ya que además sabía que el chico solía sacar muy buenas calificaciones.

- ¿Por eso no quieres ir a clase? ¿Para que no te den las notas? – preguntó con algo de incredulidad, y Nick tuvo que asentir. – Hijo, seguro que son muy buenas.

- Pero…¿y si no?

- Y si no, ya te he dicho un montón de veces que a mí lo que importa es que lo intentéis.

- Pero Leo dice que las notas te importan mucho…

- Bastante. ¿Y a qué padre no? Pero soy razonable. Soy consciente de que habéis aterrizado en un colegio nuevo, con una nueva forma de estudiar, diferente a la que teníais en el orfanato donde estabais con niños de otras edades. Sé que te tomas los estudios muy en serio, Nick, y eso me gusta, pero no te preocupes en exceso. ¿Acaso esperas alguna mala nota?

- No lo sé…

- Ya te digo yo que no – le dijo Peter. – Pero para él sacar menos de sobresaliente ya es malo.

- Entonces, ¿no hay ningún otro motivo por el que no quieras ir a clase, Nick? – preguntó Chris, para estar seguro.

- No. De hecho…quiero ver…quiero ver a algunos compañeros…

- O compañeras – entendió Chris, y se rió – Pues ale, que se hace tarde. Sube a lavarte los dientes, y nos vamos.

Nick fue a hacerlo, aun sin tenerlas todas consigo. Pero de una manera o de otra la sentencia estaba echada. Peter se quedó con Chris unos segundos, y éste le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Nervioso por las notas? – le preguntó. No podía interpretar la expresión de Peter.

- No. Sé que van a ser malas y que vas a enfadarte. No tiene sentido ponerme nervioso.

Pese a sus palabras, Chris se dio cuenta de que Peter sí estaba nervioso. El chico era tranquilo, y no tenía muchos tics, pero tenía el cuello rígido y la expresión inusualmente seria.

- Me parece que das muchas cosas por supuestas. No creo yo que te haya ido tan mal.

- Sé que soy una persona más bien pesimista, pero en esto soy bastante objetivo. Es materialmente imposible que apruebe matemáticas.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Dudo que creyeras que iba a sacarte precisamente un 10. Pero si no te lo dije con la rotundidad con la que te lo digo ahora, es porque quería retrasar el momento – confesó Peter.

- ¿Por qué? ¿De qué te sirve retrasarlo?

Peter le miró como si fuera obvio, pero no le respondió. Chris lo dejó estar, porque Nick bajó en ese momento y se hacía tarde. Fue a por Leo y se fueron al colegio, pero no dejó de darle vueltas a la preocupación de sus hijos por las notas. Se despidió de ellos y se fue a trabajar, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Tenía un pequeño dilema. Probablemente lo de Nick fueran sólo exageraciones, y efectivamente el chico tuviera unas notas excelentes. Pero lo de Peter era más creíble. Y él no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Lamentaba no haberle tranquilizado un poco más, o haberse mostrado más comprensivo, pero no podía evitar que le fastidiara el saber que, según decía, iba a traer un suspenso. Supo que en vez de preguntarle por qué no se lo había dicho, tendría que haberle reconfortado o intentado animarle. Porque la experiencia de Peter ya le había enseñado que suspender podía meterle en problemas: ahora debería enseñarle que no tenía por qué ser algo malo, si uno ha dado su mejor esfuerzo. Al recordar cómo había reaccionado Derek ante el hecho de que Peter suspendiera, encontró un modelo de "lo que no tenía que hacer". Con ésta idea en mente, decidió dejar de pensar en el tema: al fin y al cabo de poco servía especular antes de haber visto si quiera el papel con las calificaciones.

Estuvo haciendo algunas cuentas en el P3, y volvió a llegar a la conclusión de que detestaba la contabilidad. Normalmente se las apañaba para que esa parte le tocara a Wyatt, pero de vez en cuando tenía que hacerlo él. Su hermano aún no había vuelto de su viaje familiar, por lo que no tenía forma de escaquearse aquella vez. Tras un par de horas, lo único que veía al parpadear eran números, así que decidió parar durante un rato, contento por haber avanzado tanto. Se encontró con el móvil en la mano, trasteando un poco, y tras meditarlo, por fin dio el paso de llamar a Amy.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, Amy

- ¿Chris? ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

- Estupendamente…¿y tú?

- Me pillas en la hora del recreo.

Chris intentó imaginársela en algún jardín de infancia, rodeada de niños. Aquello la hizo sonreír.

- Escucha…no sé si te debo una cita, o una disculpa.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Hace mucho que no te llamo…

…"aunque también podrías haberme llamado tú", pensó pero esto no lo dijo. Había estado muy indeciso, y creía que no tenía tiempo para tener una relación. Pero su conversación con Nick aquél fin de semana le hizo pensar que tal vez debía intentarlo. Esos habían sido sus motivos para no llamarla, aparte de cierta inseguridad. Pero ¿cuáles habían sido los de ella?

- Bueno, me estás llamando ahora. ¿Querías algo?

- Sí…yo…me preguntaba sí….me preguntaba sí…

- Chris, no tengo toda la mañana – dijo la voz de Amy al otro lado del teléfono, pero no sonaba molesta sino divertida. La escucho reír – No sabía que fueras tan tímido.

- No es timidez. Es…bueno, ¿quieres venir a casa un día de estos?

- Ya lo has pensado ¿no?

- ¿Qué?

- No has dado señales de vida, por que tenías que pensar si querías iniciar una relación conmigo. ¿Hoy voy a tener la respuesta?

A Chris le sorprendió que se acercara tanto a sus motivos. Él sólo hubiera usado el verbo "poder" más que el "querer". Porque sí que quería.

- ¿Hoy? – preguntó él – Sí, eso. Hoy. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

¿Para qué retrasarlo? Era tan buen día como cualquier otro, y como se diera tiempo para pensarlo, volvería a cambiar de opinión.

- ¿A conocer a tus hijos? Sería estupendo. Pero mejor mañana. Esta tarde trabajo, y además así me preparas el terreno. Háblales bien de mí ¿eh?

Chris soltó una carcajada.

- Descuida. Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

- Chris, te tengo que dejar. Gracias por llamar, ojos azules.

- Nos vemos, Amy.

- Ciao.

Y colgó. Chris se alegró de haber llamado. Mantuvo la sonrisa por unos segundos, y luego volvió al trabajo.

Como siempre, llegó a casa antes de que los chicos salieran. Por acuerdo tácito, Chris iba a recoger a Leo, y Nick y Peter se volvían solos, salvo cuando fuera en coche, en cuyo caso no importaba que les vieran irse con su padre. A Chris le hubiera gustado que se volvieran los cuatro juntos, pero entendía que los gemelos no quisieran que sus compañeros pensaran que "papá tenía que irles a buscar". Tras hacer un par de cosas, se fue a por Leo. Fue de los últimos de su clase en salir. Chris le sonrió:

- ¿Qué tal el día, campeón?

- ¡Bien!

- ¿Y ya está? ¿No me cuentas nada?

- La profe se ha caído de la silla, pero no se ha hecho daño.

- Menos mal – dijo Chris, y le cogió la mochila. Le dio la mano y empezaron a andar - ¿Tienes deberes?

- ¡Es el primer día, papá! ¡No hay deberes!

- Bueno, sólo preguntaba.

- Ah, y mañana me dan las notas. Las tienes que firmar ¿vale?

- Vale. A tus hermanos se las dan hoy.

- ¿Y a ellos también se las tienes que firmar?

- No creo, pero les preguntaré.

- Si se me olvida recuérdamelo – le dijo Leo – Que mi profe tiene muy mal genio y si no le llevo la firma se enfadará.

- Te lo recordaré – dijo Chris.

- Hoy se ha enfadado conmigo porque no he sabido hacer un ejercicio…- dijo Leo.

- No se habrá enfadado, campeón. Pero tiene que enseñarte a hacerlo bien. Te habrá dicho que lo tienes mal, pero no pasa nada.

- No, sí que se ha enfadado. – respondió el pequeño. – Pero no importa, Lucy me ha enseñado cómo se hace. Lucy es genial. Es la chica que te dije que me gustaba.

Chris intentó no reírse. Le hacía cierta gracia que con ocho años el niño pensara en tener una novia. Siguieron hablando durante todo el camino de vuelta y cuando llegaron a casa Leo aún tenía cosas que contar. Chris le escuchó sin ningún esfuerzo, a pesar de que Leo podía llegar a hablar demasiado. Después, el niño se fe a ver la TV. A los pocos minutos llegaron Nick y Peter. Chris estaba con las manos ocupadas en la cocina, así que no salió a recibirles y esperó a que vinieran a saludarle, pero no fue ninguno. Se lavó las manos y les fue a buscar. Les encontró en el cuarto de Nick, cada uno sentado en su cama.

- "Hola, papá, ¿qué tal el día?" – dijo Chris, intentando imitar sus voces – Bien hijos, gracias por preguntar, ¿y el vuestro?

Los chicos le miraron, pero no dijeron nada, ni hicieron el amago de sonreír. Chris suspiró.

- A ver, ¿qué ocurre? Os han dado las notas ¿no?

Asintieron al unísono.

- ¿Y son malas?

Volvieron a asentir.

- ¿Quién me las enseña primero? – les preguntó. Silencio mortal. Chris se dio unos segundos para asegurarse de que lo que iba a decir era verdad. – Vamos, que no pasa nada. No se acaba el mundo ¿de acuerdo? Nick, anda, dámelas.

- Está bien.

- ¡Por fin un sonido! Empezaba a temer que os hubierais quedado mudos.

Chris extendió la mano, y cogió el sobre que Nick le tendía como si su vida estuviera en ese papel. Lo abrió, y leyó. Nick se quedó frente a él sin moverse ni un milímetro.

- Nick, creo que vas a acompañar a tu hermano al psicólogo – le dijo Chris, hablando mayoritariamente en broma. – No sé en qué mundo esto pueden ser malas notas. ¡Tienes un diez en todo!

- No en todo. ¿Has visto física?

- Un siete. Y diez dieces. Nick, como me estés diciendo en serio que esto no te parecen buenas notas te pido cita mañana mismo.

Chris seguía hablando en broma, pero empezó a plantearse lo de llevarle al psicólogo en serio. Esas notas eran mejores de las que él había sacado en toda su vida. Eran mejor de lo que se había imaginado, y desde luego no es lo que él, y nadie normal, entiende por "malas".

- Nunca he sacado una nota tan baja en una evaluación.

- Nick…¡que es un siete! ¡Y diez dieces! Seguro que has sido el mejor de tu clase. Caray, hijo, enhorabuena.

Chris le abrazó, aún sin poder entender que Nick no estuviera contento. Luego le pidió las notas a Peter, que suspiró antes de dárselas.

- Las mías son malas de verdad – le advirtió. Chris las cogió sin decir nada.

Música 9

Interpretación 9

Teoría del Teatro 8

Informática 7

Español 7

Filosofía 7

Historia del arte 7

Psicología 7

Matemáticas 4

Lengua 8

Educación física 8

- Peter, malas tampoco son. Están bastante bien. Tienes una media de notable.

- Pero he suspendido matemáticas – dijo el chico, realmente preocupado. – No te enfades. Estudiaré más, te lo prometo.

- Peter, no estoy enfadado. Sois un par de exagerados, y me hacéis sentir muy culpable, como un ogro o algo. ¿Pensabais que me iba a enfadar por estas notas? Nick, tú no podías haberlas sacado mejores, casi literalmente. Y Peter, están bastante bien. Sé que las matemáticas te cuestan. Trabajaremos en ello: ya estás yendo a clases de refuerzo. Enhorabuena a los dos. Tengo por hijos a dos empollones.

Peter le dio un abrazo. Chris se dio cuenta de que había estado esperando que le gritara, y tal vez algo más. Derek le había dado una gran paliza por suspender. Le abrazó con más fuerza, y luego fue a hacerle cosquillas a Nick.

- Malas notas, ya ves tú – le dijo. - ¿Un siete te parece malo? ¿En serio?

- Quiero sacar todo matrícula. Para que así mi cuota te salga gratis. Es un colegio privado, y sé que es caro.

- Nick, no tienes que hacer eso. No tengo problemas económicos.

- Da igual. No quiero que gastes dinero en mí…

- No es un gasto cuando lo empleo en vosotros – le dijo.- Tú no pienses en eso ¿vale? Y enhorabuena otra vez. Caray, lo que daría por ver qué hay dentro de esa cabeza tuya. Una enciclopedia entera, o algo.

Nick sonrió un poco.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. De los dos.

- Gracias – le dijo Peter, y Chris supo que le vino directo del corazón. Le decía "gracias" por muchas cosas.

"Gracias por no enfadarte, gracias por no ser como Derek, gracias por ser mi padre, gracias por no hacerme sentir mal."

- Por nada. Pero otra vez no esperes al día de las notas para decírmelo. Si sabías que ibas a suspender antes de las vacaciones, tenías que habérmelo dicho.

- Sí – admitió Peter – No va a haber próxima vez, pero si la hay te lo diré.

- Bien. Ahora será mejor que bajemos a comer. No sé vosotros, pero yo me comería un rinoceronte.

Chris supo que había reaccionado de forma correcta durante la comida, cuando vio que Peter volvía a sonreír, al principio con timidez y luego con sinceridad. No habría ganado nada con enfadarse. Su hijo no se iba a volver más hábil para las matemáticas porque le gritara y le había visto dedicar más tiempo a esa asignatura que a todas las demás. Y el resto de sus notas habían sido bastante buenas.

Después de comer, hubo dispersión general. Nick fue al salón, a ver la TV. Leo estaba castigado sin tele, así que Peter se subió a jugar con él a la habitación. Aquello era un gran gesto por parte de Peter, que seguro que prefería hacer mil cosas en vez de jugar con los muñecos de acción de Leo.

Chris, cuando acabó de recoger, fue a sentarse con Nick, y vieron una película que era mala no, lo siguiente.

- Oye, ¿a ti te gusta esto? – tuvo que preguntar Chris después de un rato.

- Pues no, pero no hay nada mejor en otras cadenas y me da pereza subir a mi cuarto. Se está muy a gusto en el sofá.

Chris rió.

- Vago.

- No todos podemos orbitar. Si te cansas de estar aquí sólo tienes que aparecer en tu habitación.

- Touché.

- La verdad es que estoy reventado.

- ¿Y eso? Sí la semana acaba de empezar…

- No me lo recuerdes. Es que hoy la clase de educación física ha sido agotadora. El único que ha aguantado el ritmo ha sido Peter. Y por alguna razón el profesor pensaba que al ser gemelos yo tenía que correr tanto como él. Pero no.

- Y si Peter es "tan bueno", ¿por qué ha sacado menos nota que tú?

A Chris eso le había extrañado un poco.

- No se le dan bien los deportes de equipo. Es demasiado competitivo.

- ¿En serio?

- Ya le conoces. Si no es el mejor en todo le da algo.

- Oh, espera, que eso me suena a cierto chico que es demasiado autoexigente con sus notas.

- Vale, yo también tengo que ser "el mejor" – reconoció Nick – Pero sólo con las notas.

- Pues deberías tomártelo con más calma. Si te exiges demasiado te perderás otras cosas importantes, como los amigos y todo eso.

- ¡Ah! ¡Se me había olvidado! ¿Podemos ir mañana a una fiesta de cumpleaños? Una chica de clase nos ha invitado a su casa. ¡Tiene piscina cubierta!

- ¿Una chica de clase, o "la" chica de clase? – preguntó Chris con una media sonrisa, al notar el repentino interés de Nick.

- "La" chica – reconoció Nick - ¿Podemos ir?

- Claro. Mañana va a venir Amy. ¿Crees que estaréis antes de la cena, para poder conocerla?

- ¿Viene Amy? ¡Por fin! Estaremos, por supuesto. Tengo que ver con qué truco la has engañado para que salga contigo.

- ¡Oye! Yo no he engañado a nadie ¬¬ Y no estamos saliendo.

- Jesús, vas más despacio que las tortugas. Espero que sea joven, porque si no van a salirle canas de tanto esperarte.

- Muy gracioso. Me parto. Voy a tomarte yo el pelo con esa misteriosa chica del cumple.

- Haz lo que quieras. Ya te digo que pasa de mí.

- No te rindas tan rápido. Oye…¿tenéis bañador?

- Sí. ¿No te molesta que vayamos a la piscina?

- Hace un poco de frío, pero dices que es cubierta.

- No lo decía por eso.

- ¿Sabéis nadar?

- Yo sí. Peter no. Pero tampoco lo decía por eso.

- ¿Y por qué lo decías? ¿Y cómo es que Peter no sabe nadar?

- Me enseñaron mis primeros padres. A Peter intentaron enseñarle en el orfanato, pero no había quien le hiciera meterse en el agua. Y…lo decía porque...a Paul por ejemplo no le dejan ir. Peter y yo hemos estado hablando sobre si tú nos dejarías.

Chris creyó entender.

- Me fío de vosotros. Pero si hay alcohol, que lo habrá, que no soy tonto…

- …no beberemos – le prometió Nick.

- Bien. Pues entonces no tengo ninguna objeción. Aunque si Peter no sabe nadar, tendrá que tener cuidado.

- No creo que se meta en el agua – le tranquilizó Nick. – Es más, dudo que ni siquiera se quite la camiseta. Es demasiado vergonzoso. Sospecho que quiere ir sólo porque va una chica que le gusta.

- ¿No dijo que no le gustaba nadie?

- Cuando Peter dice no, en realidad suele querer decir que sí. En eso funciona como las mujeres. Yo te digo que le gusta alguien, aunque aún no he podido averiguar quién.

- O sea, que vosotros dos no vais a un cumpleaños: vais a ligar.

- O a intentarlo.

- Hazme un favor, e intenta mantener las hormonas bajo control. Esa chica se merece que la trates bien.

- Claro. A ver de qué otra forma la voy a tratar si no.

- Pues…como un adolescente. Es decir, con muy poco tacto, muy poca empatía y el pensamiento puesto en…

- En nada, papá, en nada. Seré un príncipe azul ¿vale? Sólo espero que no me den calabazas.

- Ya me contarás.

Siguieron viendo la TV, pero Chris se levantó cuando creyó que iba a dormirse. Nick, directamente, se quedó dormido. Aquello no fue del todo una buena idea, porque al estar sólo Chris pudo pensar en el día siguiente, en Amy, y se empezó a poner nervioso. ¿Y si aquello no era buena idea? ¿Y si se había precipitado?

"Está más tranquilo Nick que tú" se dijo "Pareces un quinceañero estúpido"

Se chocó de frente con Peter, que pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarle. Iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, cuando vio que Leo salía tras él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, campeón?

- Me ha llamado pesado. Creo que se ha cansado de jugar conmigo. ¿Crees que se habrá enfadado?

- No lo sé…¿os habéis peleado?

- No. Yo sólo le he preguntado qué tal sus notas, porque Nick me había dicho las suyas. Pero no me ha respondido, y cuando se lo he vuelto a preguntar me ha dicho que soy un pesado, y se ha ido. ¿He hecho algo malo?

- No, Leo. Ya verás cómo se le pasa en seguida.

Le revolvió el pelo y se fue a buscar a Peter. Le encontró tumbado en su cama.

- Ey. ¿Ahora soy invisible? Antes nos hemos chocado y ni siquiera me has mirado.

- Lo siento. No me fijé por dónde iba.

- Ya lo supongo. Se te veía molesto. ¿Te has enfadado con Leo sólo porque te ha preguntado tus notas?

- No, me he enfado conmigo y lo he pagado con Leo. –reconoció el chico, y suspiró – Voy a hablar con él.

- Peter, el único que le está dando importancia al hecho de haber suspendido eres tú.

- Me da rabia que Nick tenga unas notas tan increíblemente buenas, mientras que yo…

- Cada uno hace lo que puede, y tiene sus propias habilidades.

- Pues en el reparto genético Nick tuvo que llevárselo todo.

- Peter, tú tienes muchos talentos. Vales para el arte, y la música.

- Ya has visto que no. Ni siquiera en eso he sacado un diez.

- ¿Y vas a dejar que una nota decida por ti?

- No, claro que no.

- Pues ya está. No le des más vueltas y…no lo pagues con Leo, que no te hizo nada.

- Lo sé. Lo siento.

- Anda, ve a hablar con él. Creo que se ha acostumbrado tanto a estar contigo que ya no sabe jugar sólo.


	34. Chapter 34: Límites

**N.A.: Mil gracias por los reviews. Sois un amor, y más dulces que…que Nick, Leo y Peter juntos :P**

* * *

Chris no era de esos padres que premian a sus hijos por las buenas notas. Consideraba que estudiar era un deber para los chicos. Pero una cosa era no premiar el "haber aprobado", y otra el obviar que Nick había sacado diez dieces. Además quería que su hijo se diera cuenta de que debía sentirse orgulloso por eso, y no molesto por haber sacado un siete. Así que aquella noche, mientras Nick le ayudaba con la cena y después de que parloteara como un papagayo sobre la fiesta en la piscina del día siguiente (era el primer cumpleaños al que les invitaban y estaba nervioso), Chris abordó el tema:

- Oye Nick…estoy realmente impresionado por tus notas. De verdad.

- Gra-gracias – murmuró Nick, y se ruborizó un poco. – En general, mis profesores son bastante buenos con las notas. Tiran para lo alto.

- Y encima modesto. Tienes esas notas porque te las mereces.

- Gracias otra vez

Nick se hizo pequeñito. Chris ya se había dado cuenta de que Nick sólo se mostraba tímido cuando decían algo bueno de él. Era muy mono. Chris pensó que debía decirle más a menudo las cosas que hacía bien.

- Y también te mereces una recompensa. ¿No decías el otro día que no habías jugado a muchos videojuegos? Los de Leo son demasiado infantiles, pero puedo buscar alguno para gente de tu edad.

- No…no hace falta – dijo Nick, al entender que Chris se proponía hacerle un regalo. – De verdad.

- Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Quieres un videojuego? A estas alturas ya no debe quedar ningún CD que no tengas…

- No, de verdad, papá…Mira…si quieres hacerme un regalo tal vez podrías devolverme mi cuarto. No me importa dormir con Peter, pero…en el orfanato pasábamos casi todo el día fuera de la habitación, y aquí casi todo el día dentro. A él le pone nervioso mi desorden patológico y a mí su orden obsesivo. Y como vuelva a poner uno de sus discos raros te juro que me explotan los tímpanos.

Chris sonrió: Peter escuchaba un tipo de música bastante diferente a la que escuchaba Nick; pop el primero, metal el segundo. A Chris lo que le hacía estallar los tímpanos era la música de Nick, pero se ahorró el decirlo.

- Está bien. Realmente dudo que Peter vuelva a escaparse. Será una forma de recompensarle a él también.

- Hoy le has hecho feliz – le dijo Nick.

- No he hecho nada – respondió Chris algo confundido.

- Exacto. No es sólo que no hayas reaccionado como Derek. Es que has reaccionado mejor que otros "padres normales".

- Vosotros os tomáis los estudios más en serio que otros "hijos normales" – contratacó Chris.

- Toda una vida mentalizándote de que te quedarías sólo a los 18 te hace darte cuenta que una beca te viene al pelo si quieres llegar a la universidad.

Chris pudo entender un poco mejor que fueran tan inusualmente responsables con el tema de los estudios.

- Pero no os vais a quedar solos a los 18. Ni a los 20. Ni nunca.

Nick le miró con mucho afecto, pero luego le sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que puedo empezar a suspender?

- Seguro que ni eres capaz de hacerlo – respondió Chris, viendo que hablaba en broma. – Pásame el aceite – pidió, y siguieron cocinando.

Antes de la cena, Chris cumplió lo que había dicho y cambió la cama de Peter a su legítimo sitio. Cenaron, y se pusieron al tanto de los diferentes planes. Mañana iba a ser un día intenso: después de clase, y de la comida, Nick y Peter irían al cumpleaños. Chris les iría a recoger en el coche, y les llevaría a casa, a conocer a Amy.

- Pero no os acostumbréis a salir por ahí entre semana – les dijo. - Esto es sólo porque es un cumpleaños.

Estaba muy contento de que les hubieran invitado, sobre todo a Peter, al que parecía costarle un poco más aquello de relacionarse.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Chris les dijo que se acostaran, que al día siguiente había que madrugar. Las vacaciones ya habían terminado y no podían acostarse tan tarde. Leo se fue a la cama entre bostezos. Nick se fue también, pero Peter protestó un poco.

- Aún es pronto.

- Son las once.

- Pues eso.

- Es tarde, Peter. Anda, hazme caso y vete a dormir. Además, ya no es sólo por ti: yo también quiero acostarme, que estoy cansado.

- Nadie te impide que tú te vayas a dormir si quieres.

- No voy a irme y que tú te quedes despierto. Vamos, a la cama.

- ¡Pero si no me voy a poder dormir!

- ¡Que te vayas a la cama!

Peter se sorprendió un poco de la brusquedad en la voz de Chris.

- Me iré en un rato…

- No, te vas ahora.

- Pero, ¿qué más te da?

- Peter, a la cama. Ya.

- Pero…

Chris se levantó y Peter se alejó instintivamente. Captó perfectamente la mirada de advertencia de su padre.

- Estoy cansado de que todo sea una discusión con vosotros. Cuando digo algo quiero que me hagáis caso a la primera.

- Sí. – respondió Peter, y se dispuso a irse, antes de que Chris hiciera algo más que mirarle mal.

- Bien. Pues buenas noches. Que duermas bien - dijo Chris, con su voz más amable. Peter intuyó además un ligero tono de triunfo. Suspiró, y aceptó su derrota. Sin pensarlo mucho, en un gesto impulsivo que había soñado con hacer mil veces cuando era niño, le dio a su padre un beso de buenas noches y se fue a la cama.

Chris se acostó apenas unos minutos después, con verdadero cansancio. Se alegraba de que Peter se hubiera ido a la cama sin haber tenido que castigarle, pero realmente odiaba que todos en aquella casa (y en especial Nick y Peter) le discutieran siempre todo. Pensó que él tenía tanta culpa como ellos, por entrar en su juego.

Las primeras horas del día siguiente fluyeron con rapidez para todos: Nick y Peter querían que llegara ya la hora de cumpleaños, y Chris quería ver a Amy. En su cabeza, empezó a planear cosas para agradar a la mujer. En primer lugar, se acordaría de comprarle por fin "su" ramo de rosas. El único que parecía sentirse como en un día normal era Leo. A él iban a darle las notas ese día, pero no estaba preocupado. Lo único que se le daba un poco mal era Conocimiento del Medio, pero sabía que no iba a suspender. Aún era pequeño para que las notas fueran un problema.

Chris se pasó la mañana pegado al teléfono, mensajeándose con Amy. Aquello le hacía sentir que de pronto tenía diez años menos, pero le daba igual. Amy era muy divertida, y cada tontería que ponía, cada emoticono, o cada "ja", le hacía lamentar el haber tardado tanto tiempo en volver a contactar con ella.

Después de comer con sus tres voraces hijos, que siempre comían como si no hubiera mañana, salvo quizá Peter que se comedía un poco más, acercó a los gemelos al lugar del cumpleaños, para saber a dónde tenía que ir a recogerles. Como no iba a dejar sólo a Leo le llevó con ellos en el coche. Les había regalado uno a ellos, pero aún no se atrevían a conducirlo demasiado, y a él no le importaba hacer de "chofer".

- Vendré sobre las siete – les dijo a Nick y Peter cuando se bajaron del vehículo. - ¡Pasarlo bien!

Los chicos se despidieron algo ansiosos y Chris tuvo que contener la risa: a Nick le faltaba únicamente ponerse a saltar. Parecía deseoso de que se fuera de una vez.

"Debería quedarme sólo para ver qué cara ponen" pensó, pero arrancó el coche.

- Leo, ¿te apetece acompañarme a hacer unas compras? – le preguntó al niño, que viajaba en el asiento trasero. – Tardaremos muy poquito.

- ¡Vale! ¿Qué vas a comprar?

Chris se sentía incómodo al tener que decírselo, pero el niño iba a verlo igual, así que…

- Flores, bombones y una cena especial. Para Amy.

- ¿Y tú crees que esas cosas la gustarán? A mí no me gustaría que me regalaran flores.

Chris soltó una risita.

- Me parece que a ella sí – le respondió.

- ¿A las chicas les gustan esas cosas?

- Hasta donde yo sé, sí.

- ¿Crees que yo debería regalarle flores a Lucy?

Chris suspiró. Todo el tema de "quiero tener una novia" podía resultar gracioso, pero Leo era muy joven para esas cosas, y si seguía "riéndole la gracia" podía alentar al niño a continuar con esas cosas. Tampoco se trataba de algo por lo que le pudiera regañar. Simplemente tenía que hablar con él, y asegurarse de que le entendía, y buscó en su mente la mejor manera de hacerlo.

- Campeón, sabes que hay muchas formas de querer a la gente ¿verdad? Que tú me quieres a mí como padre, a Peter y Nick como hermanos, a Wyatt como tío…y a tus amigos como amigos. Dentro de unos años descubrirás otra forma de querer a las personas, y es entonces cuando tendrás novia. Pero aun eres muy…joven.

Chris evitó usar la palabra "pequeño" para que Leo no asociara tener novia con ser mayor, y viera en ello una motivación.

- ¿No puedo tener novia?

- No es que no "puedas". Es que lo que tengas ahora no sería una novia, Leo. Hay una edad para todo. Ahora es el momento de tener amigos y amigas. Si en unos años, tal vez cuando tengas la edad de Nick y Peter, sientes algo especial por Lucy, a lo mejor se convierte en tu novia.

- No sé si lo entiendo – dijo Leo, con toda su atención. Le gustaba cuando su padre le explicaba las cosas, y por eso se mostró dispuesto a escucharle. Chris vio que su actitud era muy positiva, y buscó una forma de simplificar las cosas para él.

- ¿Sabes qué cosas hacen los novios?

- Se besan. Lo he visto en las películas. Mamá y tú también os besabais.

- Hay muchos tipos de besos. A mí a veces me das un beso. ¿Qué más cosas?

- Mmm. No lo sé…

- Exacto. Porque aún no es el momento para que tengas novia ¿entiendes? Lucy es tu amiga. Y está bien así ¿no? Lo pasas bien con ella.

- Pero yo quiero que sea mi novia…

Chris se mordió el labio. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. No podía "prohibirle" algo como eso, porque sólo serviría para empujarle a hacerlo. Decidió comerse sus inquietudes. "Su niño" aún era pequeño, pero "su niño" tenía que experimentar. Y a él no le quedaba otra que estar ahí, y limitarse a ser un observador en ciertas cosas.

- Yo creo que más bien es tu amiga. Pero en cualquier caso no deberías regalarle flores. Creo que a Lucy le haría más ilusión si le regalas chuches.

Leo se quedó callado un momento, pensativo.

- ¿No te gusta que tenga novia?

- Ni me gusta ni me deja de gustar, campeón. Pienso que no es el momento.

- ¿Pero te daría igual si Nick y Peter la tuvieran?

- Igual nunca me va a dar. Siempre me sentiré un poco intranquilo. Aunque no lo creas el abuelo también se preocupa por esas cosas aunque yo ya sea mayor.

- Pero a Nick o a Peter no les dirías lo que me estás diciendo a mí – afirmó Leo. - ¿Esta es una de esas cosas que "entenderé cuando sea mayor"?

A Chris le sorprendió esa forma de plantearlo.

- Supongo. ¿No lo has entendido ahora?

- Lo he entendido, pero no estoy de acuerdo.

Leo sonó muy adulto al decir aquello. Chris no supo qué responder.

- ¿Estás enfadado? – preguntó el niño. No le podía ver la cara, porque Chris tenía la mirada puesta en la carretera.

- No, Leo. No has hecho nada malo. Tan sólo me gustaría saber explicarme mejor.

- Te has explicado muy bien. Has evitado decirlo, pero piensas que soy muy pequeño para tener novia. Siempre piensas que soy pequeño para todo. Pero no soy tonto.

"¿Por qué siempre dirá eso?" se preguntó Chris. "¿Por qué repite tanto lo de 'no soy tonto'? Yo nunca se lo he llamado."

- Sé que no lo eres, campeón. Y tampoco creo que seas pequeño para todo. Pero para esto sí.

- Te haré caso en lo de las chuches. Pero Lucy me gusta.

Chris dejó el tema. A veces tenía una conversación más razonable con Leo de las que tenía con Nick, por ejemplo. Seguía pensando que ocho años eran pocos para tener novia, pero tal vez debiera dejarle descubrir ciertas cosas por sí mismo: su niño había demostrado ser bastante maduro. No pasaba nada porque llamara novia a Lucy, ni porque la diera la mano y jugaran a ser pareja. Era hasta tierno, y alguna vez tenía que ser la primera.

Cambió de conversación, y enseguida llegaron a la tienda. Chris compró todo lo que quería comprar, y le dio a Leo un bollo de chocolate incluso antes de que lo pidiera. A veces sentía que podía leerle la mente, aunque otras el niño le seguía sorprendiendo.

Volvieron a casa y jugaron un rato. Cuando eran ya cerca de las siete, Chris volvió a coger el coche para ir a por los gemelos y se llevó a Leo consigo, nuevamente por no dejarle sólo en casa.

Antes de aparcar, se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo malo. En primer lugar, los chicos no estaban donde no habían quedado, pero eso podía ser normal, se podían haber olvidado o demorado. Lo que le preocupó fue ver un corro de gente en la puerta de la casa. Aparcó el coche, le dijo a Leo que esperara un momentín en el coche, y se acercó. Escuchó barullo.

El corro de adolescentes tapaba una escena violenta. Casi al mismo tiempo que vio que dos chicos se peleaban tirados en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que esos chicos eran sus hijos. Tras unos breves segundos de estupefacción, se acercó y se abrió paso.

- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? ¡Nick! ¡Peter!

Nick estaba, literalmente, machando a Peter. Éste último tenía la cara llena de sangre, y Chris se dio cuenta de que en realidad la pelea era más bien unidireccional. Un par de chicos trataron de separarles, y él se les unió. Sujetó a Nick con algo de esfuerzo.

- Tranquilo. ¡Nick, tranquilo! ¿Qué diablos ocurre? ¡Que es tu hermano!

Cuando se vio libre, Peter se incorporó, sin llegar a levantarse, y se apartó un poco. Respiraba con dificultad, y Chris temió que estuviera teniendo un ataque de asma, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era simple fatiga. Seguía lidiando con Nick, que intentaba echarse sobre Peter una y otra vez.

- ¡Suéltame! – le dijo.

- ¡No hasta que te calmes!

Nick forcejeó, pero Chris le tenía bien sujeto. Finalmente, tras algunos segundos, y tomando conciencia de que todo el mundo le estaba mirando, Nick se calmó un poco. Los adolescentes que habían presenciado todo parecían bastante sorprendidos.

- ¿Es usted su padre? - preguntó uno de los chicos que habían intentado separar a Nick de Peter. Chris asintió. Observó al chico: parecía el típico quaterback con los hombros más anchos de lo normal. – Soy Paul, señor – se presentó el chico con inseguridad. Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero al final se quedó callado.

- Pensé que no te dejaban venir. – dijo Chris, sin llegar a soltar a Nick. Con que ese era el chico que le había roto la ventana. Daba el pego, desde luego, aunque no parecía mal chico del todo.

- Y no me dejan, pero eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que mi padre es médico. Puede venir en un segundo y echarle un vistazo a Peter.

Chris se dio cuenta de que con ese ofrecimiento el chico se estaba arriesgando a que le descubrieran allí, cuando no debía estar. Le gustó el detalle.

- Gracias, pero mi padre es médico también.

"Y yo curaré a Peter en un segundo en cuando estemos en el coche"

Comprobó que Nick estaba bajo control, y tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a gritarle ahí mismo, delante de todos los asistentes a la fiesta.

- Peter ¿estás bien?

El chico asintió, pero resultaba difícil creerle viéndole todo lleno de sangre.

- Nick, ve al coche. Ahora.

- Tengo que despedirme.

- He dicho ahora.

- Vete a tomar por culo.

Chris respiró hondo, consciente de que si le daba unos azotes a Nick allí, delante de sus compañeros, no haría más que empeorar las cosas. Pero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol, porque al igual que él no quería avergonzarle, Nick tampoco debía hablarse así, y menos en público. Antes de poder decirle nada, el chico que se había identificado como Paul intervino.

- Nick, tío, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero te aconsejo que te calles y te vayas al maldito coche de una vez. Más que nada porque ya has jodido un cumpleaños, y me parece que ya está bien. No puedes hablarle así a tu padre.

El verse "regañado" por un amigo hizo que Nick se avergonzara, y de pronto estar en el coche, lejos de todas las miradas, le pareció una idea estupenda. Se fue sin decir nada, y Chris caminó hacia Peter, que aún estaba sentado en el suelo. Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- ¿Te mareas? – le preguntó, y Peter negó con la cabeza, aunque la forma insegura con la que se movía le hizo pensar a Chris que muy bien tampoco se encontraba.

- Se ha golpeado la cabeza. No creo que sea nada, pero…

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Paul – dijo Chris sinceramente, a modo de despedida. – Lamento lo que ha pasado. No sé quién cumple años pero...lo siento. – añadió, mirando al grupo de chicas.

- Está en el baño – dijo Paul.

"Está llorando" entendió Chris. "Que dos hermanos se peleen de esta forma en tu cumpleaños no debe ser precisamente el mejor de los regalos".

Chris llevó a Peter al coche, y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Nick se había sentado atrás con Leo, y el niño le miraba con asombro, probablemente preguntándose por qué Nick parecía tan enfadado. Chris entró en el coche también, y lo primero que hizo fue curar a Peter. Se dio cuenta de que Paul no exageraba al sugerir que lo llevara al médico. Peter realmente había recibido una paliza de órdago. Leo parecía asustado al ver la sangre, pero se tranquilizó al ver que su padre le estaba curando. Cuando terminó, Chris se apretó el puente de la nariz reuniendo una paciencia que no tenía.

- Tres segundos para que me digáis qué ha pasado. Uno.

Silencio.

- Dos.

Más silencio, aunque Peter parecía incómodo.

- Tres. Está bien. Cuando lleguemos a casa iréis directos a vuestro cuarto. No quiero oír ni una palabra hasta entonces.

Chris puso el coche en marcha, y agarró el volante con mucha fuerza. Estaba tan enfadado que tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que Peter aún estaba manchado de sangre. Sacó unos pañuelos de papel de la guantera.

- Límpiate un poco – le dijo, y le tendió el paquete con sequedad. Gracias a eso Chris notó que a Peter le temblaba la mano cuando los cogió.

- Papá, Peter parece muy asustado – comentó Leo, que había permanecido muy callado ante tanta tensión.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Chris, sonando ya más amable. Peter asintió, pero Chris vio que se le escapaban algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Frenó el coche y lo estacionó momentáneamente. Se giró hacia Peter y le acarició la nuca. Con la otra mano se apretó el puente de la nariz de nuevo. – Nick ¿hay algún motivo por el que hayas pegado a tu hermano hasta hacerle sangre, dejándole en éste estado de terror casi absoluto?

Nick no respondió. Se limitó a mirarle con ira a través del reflejo del retrovisor.

- Nick, te he hecho una pregunta.

Nada.

- Si no me respondes, voy a perder la poca calma que conservo.

Como con Nick no tenía suerte, probó con Peter.

- Intuyo que quieres encubrir a tu hermano, pero no le estás haciendo ningún favor, ni a ti tampoco, si es que has hecho algo para provocar ésta pelea. Puedo intentar ser razonable si no me dais motivos para enfadarme más. ¿Qué narices ha pasado?

- Yo…yo sólo la he preguntado si quería salir conmigo – dijo Peter con un hilo de voz, y sollozó un poquito. Chris de debatió entre el enfado y el cariño, y finalmente le dio un abrazo.

- Explícate – pidió, tratando de no sonar muy seco. Peter no le estaba mirando con el profundo odio con el que lo hacía Nick, así que tal vez pudiera obtener de él una respuesta satisfactoria.

- La…la chica del cumpleaños. Rachel. La pedí salir.

Chris tardó sólo unos segundos en entenderlo. Esa era la misma chica que le gustaba a Nick. Así que aquella pelea brutal haba sido…por una chica. Antes de que Chris pudiera decir nada, Nick estalló:

- ¡Era mi chica, capullo! Todo este tiempo pensando que le gustaba otro, y resulta que eras tú. Vaya hermano de mierda estás hecho. ¿Por eso no me querías decir quién te gustaba? ¡Traidor!

- No….yo….No sabía que a ti te gustaba Rachel. Nunca me llegaste a decir su nombre ¿recuerdas? Sólo me dijiste que le habías pedido su teléfono a Paul, y que quedó con vosotros ese día en vacaciones. Me ocultaste que te gustaba alguien hasta que se le escapó a papá y luego no has querido hablar del tema. ¿Cómo querías que lo supiera?

- Cállate, hijo de puta. No vuelvas a hablarme.

Chris se fijó en la cara de Leo, que debía de estar alucinando por oír esas palabras si a él le castigaba sólo por decir idiota. Chris también estaba algo sorprendido, pero nuevamente se le adelantaron antes de poder decir nada. Esta vez fue Peter, muy dolido por las acusaciones y por la promesa del eterno vacío. Aquello pareció bastar para encenderle también a él.

- Llamarme eso no es muy inteligente, puesto que mi madre es también la tuya. Que sí, que probablemente fuera una puta, pero eso ¿en qué te convierte a ti? Eres un hijo de mil padres, y además un arruina cumpleaños. No necesitas que yo te quite a Rachel: no va a querer mirarte nunca más.

Nick se echó para adelante desde el asiento trasero, y agarró a Peter por el pelo, tirando con fuerza y furia. Leo soltó un gritito, y Chris supo que tenía que parar aquello. Agarró el brazo de Nick para que soltara a Peter, y sujetó a cada uno con una mano, contento de la separación adicional que proporcionaban los asientos.

- ¡Basta ya los dos! ¡No podéis llamaros esas cosas ni pegaros así! ¿Sois personas o animales?

Sin pensarlo, cogió a Peter, por ser el que tenía más cerca, y le hizo tumbarse sobre sus rodillas. Le bajó el pantalón.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMAKC SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMAKC

- Debería lavaros la boca con jabón.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMAKC SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMAKC

- Estoy muy decepcionado con vosotros. No podéis ir pegándoos por ahí a la mínima de cambio.

Dejó que Peter se incorporara y vio que estaba llorando. Supo que era por lo que le había dicho: a Peter le importaba mucho decepcionarle. Además le había avergonzado al pegarle delante de sus hermanos.

- Lo siento, Nick – dijo el chico, limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Pues yo no – le respondió su hermano – Todo lo que he dicho es verdad, y me he quedado corto. Me das asco, y agradece que papá te defienda, porque si no…

- Basta Nick. – cortó Chris bruscamente. Él estaba fuera de su alcance, porque estaba en el asiento trasero, pero se merecía un castigo mucho mayor que el de su hermano. – Discúlpate ahora mismo.

Nick no se disculpó. Chris estaba realmente harto de que no le obedecieran, y supo que ese día tenía que dejar claras muchas cosas.

- Pídele perdón. Ya.

- Papi, tengo que ir al baño – intervino Leo, con cierta timidez al ver a su padre tan enfadado. No había querido hablar por miedo a que le gritara a él, pero llevaban un rato con el coche parado y se estaba haciendo pis. Chris hizo un esfuerzo de disociación, entendiendo que Leo no tenía culpa de nada.

- Claro, campeón. Ya nos vamos a casa.

Arrancó el coche, y respiró hondo. Por la cabeza se le pasaban muchas cosas, pero sabía que la ira no era buena consejera. Ya no estaban lejos de casa, así que llegaron en seguida.

- A vuestro cuarto. Ya.

- Sí, papá – respondió Peter, y salió del coche. Nick no dijo nada, pero salió también.

Chris esperó unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo. Suspiró. Amy iba a venir en unos cuarenta minutos. Ese tenía que ser un gran día, y en cambio Nick y Peter lo habían convertido en una pesadilla.

- Ya puedes ir al baño, campeón – le dijo a Leo, que tampoco había salido. – Y…supongo que no puedes olvidar todo lo que has escuchado. Pero no puedes usar esas palabras, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ya lo sé. Si lo hiciera el abuelo me lavaría la boca.

"Pues quizá yo deba hacer lo mismo" pensó Chris, sintiéndose derrotado. No sabía que narices iba a hacer para solucionar aquello. Salieron del coche y entraron en la casa, pero él se tomó unos minutos antes de subir a hablar con sus hijos. Después, fue primero al cuarto de Peter, por considerarlo la opción más fácil en aquella ocasión. Peter tenía la puerta abierta, así que Chris entró y le vio tumbado en la cama, de lado, y profundamente triste. Antes de poder hacer, decir, o preguntar nada, Peter le miró con ojitos tristes, y le interrogó:

- ¿Crees que lo decía en serio? Todas esas cosas…¿crees que Nick las piensa de verdad?

Chris se sentó en la esquina de la cama, y le acarició el pelo.

- No lo creo. Nick es bastante bocazas. Te quiere mucho, Peter. Aunque ahora esté enfadado, sois hermanos. Y nada va a poder con eso.

- Ojalá tengas razón.

- No podéis pelearos así por nada y menos por una chica. ¿En qué estabais pensando?

Peter no le respondió. Chris le miró fijamente, y luego relajó un poco su expresión.

- Está bien. Tú en realidad no has hecho nada, hasta donde yo sé.

- Te juro que yo no sabía que Rachel era la chica que le gustaba a Nick.

- Te creo. Y aunque lo hubieras sabido, las cosas se hablan y no se solucionan a golpes.

Peter guardó silencio, y se dejó mimar por Chris, que siguió acariciándole el pelo. Cuando habló, le dijo algo que le encogió el corazón.

- Todo el mundo me pega. Debo ser realmente insoportable como hijo y como hermano.

Chris le hizo incorporarse, y le abrazó. De entre todo lo que quería decirle, lo que le salió fue una pregunta:

- ¿Por qué no te has defendido?

- Nick me recordaba a mí cuando me encontré con Derek. Y me recordaba a Derek cuando se enfadaba conmigo. Me paralicé.

Chris apretó el abrazo. Nick estaba en un buen lío, desde luego.

- No eres insoportable, Peter. Me paso el tiempo diciéndote lo mucho que te quiero y lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Los insultos y la violencia no son la solución, quiero que entiendas eso, pero que te regañe no quiere decir que seas insoportable.

- No me refería a ti, papá. – le dijo Peter, y se separó de él con delicadeza. – Tú eres el único que me hace sentir que valgo algo como persona.

- No dejes que nadie te haga pensar nunca lo contrario. Escucha Peter. No voy a castigarte porque creo que no has hecho nada malo, pero quiero que te quedes en tu cuarto pensando en una cosa: no está bien que uséis el recuerdo de vuestra madre para atacaros. Sé lo que opinas de ella, pero Nick la tiene en un pedestal, y tú le has dicho que era una prostituta.

- Y él me ha llamado hijo de…lo que sigue.

- Sí, y eso no ha estado nada bien, pero él lo ha hecho como insulto. Un insulto que no le voy a permitir, pero no lo ha dicho con la intención de descalificar a vuestra madre. Fuera lo que fuera, os llevó nueves meses en su interior. Tú no dices muchas palabrotas, pero a veces puedes hacer más daño sin hacerlo ¿entiendes?

Peter asintió, y Chris le miró de forma dulce.

- Podrás bajar en cuanto venga Amy.

Salió del cuarto de Peter pensando que eso había sido fácil. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de entrar en el cuarto de Nick, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que la puerta no se abría. Nick debía de haber puesto algo para taponarla.

- Nick, abre la puerta – le dijo.

- ¡Jamás!

- Esto es absurdo: sabes que puedo orbitar y entrar cuando quiera.

- Si lo haces, me iré por la ventana.

Chris apretó los puños. Aquello era tan absurdo e infantil…Supo que si entraba en ese momento era capaz de estrangularle, así que decidió algo por el bien de ambos:

- Voy a volver en un rato. Cuando lo haga quiero ver la puerta abierta, y me olvidaré de ésta tontería. Es una buena oferta: yo que tú la aceptaría porque ya estás en muchos problemas.

Nick no dijo nada, y Chris lo tomó como una afirmación. Se fue a su propio cuarto y tuvo una de esas crisis en la que los padres se preguntan qué están haciendo mal, y se echan la culpa de todo. Nick y Peter podían desobedecerle, podían pelearse de vez en cuando y hacer alguna que otra imprudencia, pero nunca les había creído capaces de pegarse de esa manera. Wyatt y él nunca se habían peleado así, que él recordara. Se habían dado algún que otro puñetazo, pero no habían llegado a los extremos de Nick. Peter tenía razón: estaba tan fuera de control como él cuando se enfrentó con Derek. Lo que más le chocaba, y le enfurecía, es que todo fuera…por una chica.

Había por otro lado un matiz horrible en todo aquello, un matiz que se resumía con lo que había dicho Peter: "Todo el mundo me pega". Nick le había hecho revivir sus peores pesadillas y eso era algo que a Chris le enfadaba particularmente. Pensó que si hubiera sido al revés, si hubiera sido Peter el que hubiera machacado a Nick, no se habría enojado tanto. No porque quisiera a uno más que a otro, sino porque para uno un puñetazo podía significar más que para otro. Y eso era algo que Nick tenía que saber. Y aun así se había ensañado con Peter.

Además Nick le había faltado al respeto delante de sus amigos, hablándole de una forma que no podía dejar pasar, y luego había insultado a su hermano con todo un repertorio de palabras que Leo no tendría por qué haber oído. En definitiva, Chris sintió que cada una de esas cosas eran motivos suficientes para sentirse un fracaso como padre. Algo tenía que estar haciendo mal, aunque realmente había pensado lo contrario hasta esa misma tarde. El día anterior había sido bastante bueno, se había sentido orgulloso de sus hijos, y había disfrutado de buenos momentos cocinando con Nick. Aferrándose a eso, salió de ese fatalismo pesimista, y se dijo que lo único que les pasaba a sus hijos, en especial a Nick, es que eran adolescentes. Y él era su padre, por lo que su deber era corregirles. Convencido de esto, le fue más fácil tranquilizarse

Fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Se encontró con que Peter estaba allí.

- Te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto. – le soltó, con frustración. ¿Es que hablaba en otro idioma? Luego pensó que Peter podía haber bajado a por lo mismo que él: a por un vaso de agua.

- Lo siento – respondió Peter en voz baja y se escabulló.

- Peter, ven aquí. ¿Por qué has bajado?

- A por un vaso…

- Pues cógelo.

Peter bebió en silencio, y luego se fue, con aquellos pasos sigilosos que le caracterizaban. Chris se dijo que no estaba haciendo muy bien eso de calmarse si casi le saltó a la yugular por ir a beber agua. Era difícil desenfadarse con Nick cuando este le cerraba el paso a su habitación, pero no tenía por qué pagarlo con Peter.

Se dio unos minutos, y luego subió al cuarto de Nick, pero la puerta del chico seguía cerrada. Chris se dijo que él lo había intentado por las buenas. Lo había intentado de verdad, pero estaba visto que tenía que ser por las malas. Decidió no avisar a Nick de que estaba ahí, o el chico podía cumplir su amenaza de irse por la ventana. Orbitó directamente al interior del cuarto, y le dio a Nick uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida. Pero Nick reaccionó rápido, y quitó la silla que bloqueaba la puerta. La abrió, y se fue.

- ¡Nick!

Chris volvió a orbitar y le cortó el paso. Nick no sabía hasta qué punto era rápido, pero lo iba a descubrir. Después de perseguir a tropecientos demonios, Nick no iba a suponerle un gran problema.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota y hablar conmigo?

Nick le apartó de un empujón, y se metió en el cuarto de Peter con un solo pensamiento: "soy hombre muerto". Lo cierto es que Chris estaba pensando algo parecido, porque aquella era la segunda vez que le empujaba. Por lo visto no había sido suficientemente claro en la anterior ocasión. En fin, al menos en el cuarto de Peter no podía seguir corriendo, así que entró.

- Nick, vamos. Te estás pasando demasiado.

- Yo no soy Nick – respondió el gemelo al que le había hablado, y entonces Chris entendió por qué había entrado ahí. Iban a jugar a lo de "adivina con qué gemelo estás hablando".

- Quizá os he dado la impresión equivocada, pero no estoy de humor para jueguecitos.

- Yo soy Peter – dijo el gemelo de la izquierda. A Chris le pareció que decía la verdad, pero entonces…

- No, Peter soy yo…

"¿Por qué han tenido que vestirse igual justo hoy?"

Estaba prácticamente seguro que Peter era el de la izquierda, pero no podía evitar dudar de su capacidad para distinguirles cuando uno de los dos gemelos lo negaba.

- Nick, tengo varias formas de descubrir quién es quién, pero quiero darte la oportunidad de entrar en razón, y dejar de hacer el estúpido.

Silencio.

- Está bien. Peter, enséñame tu muñeca, por favor – le pidió al gemelo que había identificado como tal, y efectivamente ahí estaba la marquita que constituía la única diferencia física real entre ambos. Lo demás era subjetivo. Peter ya no parecía más delgado que Nick, aunque sí algo más fuerte, pero la vista podía jugar malas pasadas en esa percepción. Aquella marquita era irrefutable. Le soltó la mano con delicadeza. - ¿Qué esperabas ganar con esto, Nick? ¿Tiempo, quizá? Porque más bien lo has perdido. Vete a tu cuarto. Y – añadió levantando la mano, cuando vio que iba a replicar. Chris estaba harto – hazlo ahora mismo y sin rechistar, si no quieres que me quite el cinturón.

Chris se sonó a sí mismo como si tuviera cuarenta años más de los que tenía, pero fue efectivo, porque Nick se marchó como un rayo.

- Papá…

Peter quería decir algo para defender a su hermano, pero la mirada de Chris le hizo ver que aquella vez era indefendible.

- Te ha dado una paliza y me ha empujado. Eso obviando la grosería que me ha soltado delante de vuestros amigos, su inadmisible lenguaje, el bloqueo de su puerta, la amenaza con escaparse y los jueguecitos de "quién soy". ¿Qué vas a decirme que pueda justificar eso?

- ¿Qué le quieres? – preguntó Peter con vacilación.

- Eso por supuesto. – respondió Chris, y se calmó un poco, pero sólo un poco. Claro que le quería. Con toda su alma. Por eso se sentía frustrado por esa actitud de Nick, y algo decepcionado porque hubiera pegado a Peter con tanta saña sólo por una chica.

Fue a encontrarse con Nick, pero en ese momento llamaron al timbre.

"Amy"

La mujer era puntual. Demasiado.

"Mierda."

Echó un último vistazo a la puerta del cuarto de Nick y bajó a abrir a su proyecto de novia. Ni se había cambiado, ni había empezado a hacer la cena, ni nada. Qué desastre de cita. Qué desastre de día. Qué desastre de todo.

Abrió la puerta y trató de sonreír.

- Hola, Christopher – saludó Amy con una sonrisa. Que dijera su nombre completo lo hizo sonar muy solemne. Tenía el pelo recogido salvo dos mechones a ambos lados del rostro. Los ojos delicadamente delineados y no llevaba un excesivo maquillaje. Estaba guapísima.

- Hola. Pasa, por favor. Estás preciosa.

Ella se ruborizó. Leo llegó en ese momento desde el salón, y se acercó con timidez. Se puso al lado de Chris tirándole de la camiseta.

- Éste es mi hijo Leo. Campeón, ella es Amy.

- Hola – dijo el niño moviendo la mano.

- Hola, Leo. Es un placer conocerte.

Amy se agachó, y le dio un par de besos.

- Voy a presentarte a los gemelos. Siéntate y ponte cómoda – le dijo, y se marchó escaleras arriba. Se reprochó el no haber estado tan cordial como debiera, pero la chica no había llegado en un buen momento. Llamó a la puerta de Peter.

- Amy está aquí. Anda, baja a conocerla.

Después fue al cuarto de Nick. Ahí entró directamente sin llamar.

- Ha llegado Amy. Quiero que bajes, que la saludes, y que vuelvas a subir. No puedes salir de tu habitación en toda la noche. Y no pienses que me he olvidado de la conversación que tenemos pendiente.

Nick salió de su cuarto, y se encontró con Peter en las escaleras. Chris observó cómo se comportaba. Si Nick le pedía disculpas, quedaría patente que estaba arrepentido, y eso era de las mejores cosas que Nick podía hacer en ese momento. Sin embargo, hizo una de las peores: se chocó con su hermano intencionadamente, y casi provoca que Peter se caiga por las escaleras. Tras apartarse un poco de las escaleras, Chris cogió a Nick, e hizo que se inclinara. Pese a estar muy enfadado, se obligó a controlar su fuerza cuando le castigó.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Si Peter hubiera llegado a caerse…- dijo Chris, incapaz de terminar la frase. Nick la terminó por él.

- …habría un imbécil menos en el mundo.

Chris estuvo a punto de bajarle el pantalón y continuar, pero Leo y Amy estaban abajo, alertados por el ruido, y Chris pensó que aquello se estaba desmadrando demasiado. Obligó a Nick a mirarle.

- Repite eso. Repite eso mirándome a los ojos. Dime que no te hubiera importando si le pasa algo a tu hermano.

Nick no pudo hacerlo. Estaba enfadado, se sentía humillado, y no sabía cómo salir del lío en el que se había metido él sólo, pero ni aun en ese estado irreflexivo era capaz de decir una mentira como aquella. Por muy dolido que estuviera con Peter, no podía decir que le deseaba algún daño, porque no era cierto. Chris se sintió aliviado. Sabía que Nick perdía los papeles, y mucho, cuando se enfadaba, pero no tenía malos sentimientos.

- Sube a tu cuarto, Nick, y por favor, no me hagas tener que castigarte por más cosas.

Pensó que Nick le haría caso, y en verdad estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero ese tono amable que su padre había empleado de pronto, había sido peor que todos los gritos y reproches previos. El hecho de que Chris aun tuviera algo de paciencia reservada para él le hizo sentir culpable. Además, aún seguía muy enojado con Peter por "robarle" a Rachel, y aunque no quería que le pasara nada grave, de buena gana le hubiera metido algún que otro puñetazo más. En vez de subir las escaleras, Nick las bajó, sintiendo que necesitaba salir de ahí. Leo y Amy le bloqueaban el paso, así que Nick apartó a la mujer de un empujón. Cogió algo de la encimera de la entrada, y salió de la casa.

- Amy, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Chris casi en el instante en el que Nick la empujó. La mujer se había caído, pero se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Perfectamente. Coge y ve a buscarle, antes de que haga alguna tontería.

- No podrá ir muy lejos. En seguida daré con él – dijo Chris, que hubiera orbitado de no estar Amy delante. Estaba enfadado, pero no preocupado porque Nick no le llevaba mucha ventaja. Sin embargo, cuando iba a salir tras él, se dio cuenta de algo. Lo que Nick había cogido de la encimera eran unas llaves. -El coche – murmuró, y se apresuró en salir, sin coger una chaqueta ni nada. Vio que Nick se metía en el coche azul que Chris les había regalado por su cumpleaños. Con un coche sí podía huir y estar fuera de su alcance en seguida. Además los chicos no se sentían muy seguros conduciendo, y Nick estaba alterado. En aquél estado era peligroso que condujera. Todo su enfado se esfumó de golpe y fue sustituido por un miedo terrible. Llegó junto al coche justo antes de que Nick arrancara.

- Nick, por favor. – le dijo. – Baja del coche.

Su hijo no reaccionó, pero Chris vio que lloraba de rabia.

- Si quieres ir a dar un paseo, hazlo, está bien, necesitas calmarte, puedo entenderlo. Pero deja el coche.

Nick no habló, pero movió los labios como diciendo "lo siento", y puso en marcha el vehículo. Chris decidió, mientras veía cómo Nick se alejaba, que en ese momento iba a mandarlo todo a la porra. Le daba igual que Amy o cualquier vecino pudieran verle: orbitaría dentro de ese coche, y protegería a Nick de sí mismo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, porque Nick confundió el freno con el acelerador, y se chocó con un semáforo apenas veinte metros después de haber arrancado. Chris corrió hacia él, y abrió la puerta. No se sentía capaz de hablar. Le miró, y vio que estaba bien. No iba a mucha velocidad, así que no se había hecho nada, aunque el coche no había salido tan bien parado. A Chris en ese momento el coche le importaba una mierda. Sacó a Nick del vehículo, asfixiándolo de un abrazo. El chico se había llevado un buen susto, y si sumamos eso a lo alterado que ya estaba previamente, se comprenderá que empezara a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana. Estaba convencido de que Chris iba a matarle, pero le daba igual. Tenía miedo, y quería a su padre.

- ¿Te duele algo? – le preguntó Chris, cuando llevaban algunos minutos abrazados y se creyó capaz de hablar sin que le temblara la voz. Aun así le tembló, y sintió que no quería soltar a Nick en la vida.

- La conciencia – respondió Nick tras unos segundos, y se abrazó más a Chris. – Lo siento…

- Ahora no – le dijo Chris, acariciándole el pelo. – Vamos a casa…

Chris volvió con Nick, alimentándose del hecho de que no le había pasado nada. Peter les esperaba en la puerta. Lo había visto todo. Había pasado mucho miedo por su hermano, y se tiró a su cuello para darle un abrazo. Nick no reaccionó con violencia, pero le apartó con cierta brusquedad. Ver que después de todo seguía con esa actitud de rechazo hacia Peter hizo que el cuerpo de Chris se tensara.

- Nick, ¿me harás caso ahora y subirás a tu cuarto?

Nick asintió.

- Yo subiré en un rato. – le dijo, y entraron en la casa.

Los ojos de Chris se cruzaron con los de Amy, que abrazaba a Leo con un solo brazo tratando de tranquilizarle.

- Mañana tal vez – fue lo primero que dijo ella. – Mañana tendremos esa cena. De todas formas no tenía mucha hambre.

Amy no le dejó decir nada, y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso corto. Luego puso la mano en su mejilla, y así se despidió. Chris se sintió como un imbécil, porque ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle adiós.

Cuando Amy se fue se quedó en el salón con Peter y Leo. Abrazó a su hijo pequeño y miró a Peter como preguntándole "¿qué hago?".

- Nick está bien, papá. Nos hemos llevado un buen susto, pero no le ha pasado nada.

Chris se aferró a aquella frase, y después subió las escaleras, y se dirigió al cuarto de Nick. El chico le esperaba sentado en la cama, con una expresión indescifrable. Tras unos momentos de mutua observación, Chris habló primero:

- Casi te pierdo, Nick. Esta noche casi te pierdo, en más de un sentido. Por momentos no te he reconocido. No sólo has…perdido las formas por completo… sino que podías haber perdido la vida.

- Papá, yo…

Chris levantó la mano.

- No quiero oírlo. Sé lo que me vas a decir: no querías que pasara esto, estabas enfadado, todo es culpa de Peter…Me da igual.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Estar enfadado no es excusa para todo lo que has hecho.

- Sí lo es, yo…

- No me contradigas. No hables. Sólo…no digas nada – pidió Chris, que estaba intentando mantener la calma.

- ¡No podía dejar que él se la quedara! Sé que he actuado mal ¿vale? Sé que no debería haberme puesto así. No hace falta que me sermonees.

- A mí me parece que sí. Túmbate sobre la cama.

- No, papá, no es necesario…-dijo Nick, consciente de que el sermón estaba a punto de convertirse en otra cosa.

- Dime que no te lo mereces y no te castigaré, Nicholas. – le aseguró Chris, muy serio, y Nick se quedó callado. Tras unos instantes, se tumbó en la cama como le había dicho. La intuición le dijo que Chris quería que se tumbara boca abajo.

Cuando se hubo tumbado Chris le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Después se quitó el cinturón, y Nick empezó a llorar desde ese momento, aun antes de que empezara el castigo. Se quedó muy quieto, y oyó el cinturón antes de sentirlo. Cuando lo sintió, soltó un grito.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Te he repetido mil veces que debes obedecerme.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Eso implica no arrancar el coche si te digo que no lo hagas.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Subir a tu cuarto cuando te lo digo y no salir de casa.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Abrir la puerta cuando te digo que lo hagas

ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Y disculparte con tu hermano cuando te lo pido.

Nick lloró de manera muy ruidosa, y se abrazó a la almohada. Era la primera vez que le pegaban con un cinturón sin la protección de los pantalones, y Nick se enteró entonces de lo que era un castigo de verdad. Supo que cuando Chris le castigaba en otras ocasiones lloraba por gusto, porque aquello sí que dolía de verdad y no lo de las otras veces.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Las palabrotas y el lenguaje de la calle no es algo que te vaya a permitir, pero mucho menos cuando lo utilizas para insultar a tu hermano, y encima delante de Leo.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

- No puedes faltarme al respeto, y menos aún delante de tus amigos. Si quieres hacerte el gallito busca otra manera, porque la próxima vez te repetiré la lección delante de ellos.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

- No puedes empujarme. Pensé que esto te lo había dejado claro.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

- No puedes empujar a Amy. No te ha hecho nada, es una invitada, es mi novia, y es una mujer. Nunca ZAS más ZAS le pongas la manos encima ZAS aunque sea para apartarla ZAS.

- Tampoco puedes empujar a tu hermano, y menos si está al borde de las escaleras.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Y nada en el mundo justifica que le pegues como lo hiciste.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

- No puedes ponerte así con nadie, pero menos con tu hermano.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Y menos por una chica.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Él no quería hacerte daño. No tenía intención de ir a por la misma chica que tú. Simplemente no lo sabía. Y aunque así hubiera sido, sois hermanos. No se merece que le golpees así.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

- No se merece que le hables con ese desprecio.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

- No se merece que le trates como en su día lo hizo Derek.

ZAS ZAS

Chris soltó el cinturón, consciente de que con sesenta cintazos era más que suficiente para dejar claro el mensaje. Nick se había pasado gran parte del castigo llorando ruidosamente, pero en aquél momento sólo sollozaba, y se abrazaba a la almohada. Tenía las nalgas muy rojas y con franjas transversales por todas partes.

- Nunca más, Nick.

Su hijo no respondió. Chris sabía que aquella vez le dolía de verdad. Que había sido considerable e innegablemente más duro que en otras veces y que incluso podía haberse pasado un poco, porque durante unos minutos Nick se limitó a llorar de dolor. Pero luego empezó a llorar por algo más y sollozó de forma diferente. Las palabras de Chris empezaban a hacer mella en él.

- Yo no soy como Derek – dijo Nick, exactamente ocho minutos después de que Chris dejara de castigarle: fue entonces cuando su respiración se normalizó, y pudo hablar con cierta fluidez, aunque no había dejado de llorar. – Aunque te haya empujado a ti, aunque haya empujado a Amy….aunque haya golpeado a Peter, no soy como él. No quiero serlo.

- No lo eres. – le dijo Chris. – Tan sólo no te permitas olvidarlo. Puedes levantarte, Nick.

- No, no puedo – respondió el chico, y sollozó con más intensidad. Sólo entonces Chris se acercó a él, aunque todavía no le abrazó.

- Sí, si puedes. Sé que te duele mucho, pero se te pasará.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Nick, sin dejar de llorar.

- Mañana. Si te hubieras chocado con el coche a más velocidad, podrías haber muerto, y mi dolor no se habría pasado en la vida. Ni el de tus hermanos.

- A Peter no le hubiera importado.

- Peter probablemente se hubiera muerto detrás de ti. Te quiere más que a su propia vida, igual que tú a él, y por eso no voy a permitir que os tratéis como tú le has tratado hoy.

Nick sollozó, con la cara apoyada en los brazos, y los brazos envolviendo a la almohada, de la que no parecía querer separarse.

- Si no quieres levantarte, no importa. Imagino que tampoco tendrás hambre – siguió diciendo Chris, y el silencio de Nick le sonó a negación. – No quiero seguir regañándote, así que voy a ser muy claro para asegurarme de que lo entiendes: durante un mes no saldrás de casa salvo para ir al colegio, no tendrás televisión ni ordenador, y de momento olvídate de volver a tocar el coche. Tengo que llevarlo al taller pero aun cuando lo arreglen no podrás conducirlo hasta que yo lo considere oportuno. No vas a volver a desobedecerme, ni a pegar a tu hermano. Nunca. Y te olvidarás de esa manía que estás cogiendo de empujar a la gente cuando se pone en tu camino. ¿Entendido?

- Sí – respondió Nick, en tono miserable.

- Bien, y ahora hazme un hueco, que me he cansado de ser frío contigo. – dijo Chris, en un tono mucho menos serio, y apartó con delicadeza la almohada para ponerse en su lugar, de tal forma que la cabeza de Nick quedara apoyada en sus piernas. Comenzó a mimarle el pelo y la cara con delicadeza. – Ya está, bebé. No llores más. Has sido muy valiente.

Nick le respondió con un sollozo, y escondió la cara. Chris empezó a frotarle la espalda.

- Shhh. Vamos, Nick. Ya está, cielo. Deja de llorar.

Nick lloró aun durante varios minutos, pero al final se calmó. Siguió así tumbado, de lado, apoyado en Chris, dejando que lo mimara. Aun le dolía el trasero, y si Chris había dicho la verdad le dolería hasta el día siguiente, pero se dio cuenta de que era algo que podía soportar. Ya no era tan intenso como al principio. Dios, como odiaba el maldito cinturón.

- ¿Quieres dormir? – le preguntó Chris, y Nick asintió, así que hizo ademan de irse, pero su hijo se lo impidió. - ¿Quieres que me quede?

Nick asintió de nuevo. Que se expresara mediante gestos, con esa carita de pena y agarrándole la camiseta de esa forma le hacía parecer muy vulnerable.

- Está bien, Nick. Me quedo. Tranquilo. Puedes soltarme ¿eh? Que no voy a ningún lado.

Nick poco a poco aflojó el agarre, pero no llegó a soltarle. Chris le hizo mimos, y le habló con suavidad, y cuando ya no sabía que decirle tarareó un poco para él, pero Nick no se dormía. En eso estaban cuando llamaron a la puerta del cuarto.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Peter.

Chris miró a Nick, que asintió. Con naturalidad, Chris estiró la sábana y tapó a Nick con ella, ya que había supuesto, acertando completamente, que quedaba descartado que Nick durmiera con pantalones aquella noche.

- Adelante – dijo, y Peter entró. Llevaba un vaso de chocolate en la mano, y lo dejó en la mesa.

- Chocolate negro – le dijo. – Como el que tomabas antes de dormir cuando éramos pequeños. Yo prefería el blanco. Y a veces lo mezclábamos y teníamos chocolate normal, o eso decías tú. A mí la mezcla me sabía rara.

Nick esbozó una media sonrisa, recordándolo.

- Somos una mezclara rara, nosotros dos ¿eh? – siguió Peter - Pero somos una mezcla. Eres mi hermano. Mi otra mitad. Para siempre. Aunque tengas esa absurda manía de desordenar todas mis cosas, aunque tengas más genio que un troll al que han despertado de su siesta, eres mi hermano. No podría cambiarte por otro aunque quisiera. Y tú tampoco puedes cambiarme a mí.

- Ni quiero – dijo Nick. – Ninguna chica vale tanto como para que merezca la pena pelearme contigo. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Peter se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, y apoyó su frente en la de su hermano. Chris se sintió como si estuviera viendo doble. Realmente los gemelos eran como dos gotas de agua. Al menos en lo físico.

"Y en lo emocional también. Hasta cierto punto."

- Le diré a Rachel que no necesito una respuesta. – le dijo Peter. – Si quieres salir con ella, adelante.

- No es un trofeo que nos podemos ceder por cortesía. Tiene que elegir ella.

- La quieres de verdad – entendió Peter. – Te has enamorado.

- Eso es demasiado cursi.

- Deja de negarlo, Nick: eres cursi hasta la médula. Iba a decir que lo llevamos en los genes, pero viendo que Chris también lo es, tal vez sea más bien un germen contagioso.

- ¿Qué yo soy cursi? ¬¬ - intervino Chris.

- Cursi, ñoño, sentimental… Hay muchas formas de llamarlo. – dijo Peter, con un encogimiento de hombros, y una carcajada. Chris se fijó en que Nick también sonreía y sólo por eso sonrió él también.

- No deberías decir eso cuando tienes tantas cosquillas – comentó Chris, en tono casual.

- No, ¡Nick defiéndeme! – dijo Peter, riendo escandalosamente, pero alejándose al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento, pero entonces me hace cosquillas a mí.

- A ti te las voy a hacer igual – dijo Chris, y comenzó a jugar con ellos. Estuvieron un rato más riendo y haciendo el tonto, hasta que Nick se durmió.

- Peter…

- Ya sé, ya sé: a la cama.

- Exacto.

- Pues te va a costar un abrazo – le dijo Peter, muy serio, como quien negocia un trato muy importante. – que hoy no me has dado ni uno.

- ¡Pero qué mentiroso!

- Igualmente, quiero mi abrazo. Es culpa tuya por ser tan cariñoso: me has hecho codependiente.

- Encima. Anda, ven aquí.

Le abrazó, y le dio un beso.

- No sé qué haría sin ti o sin tu hermano. No cambies nunca ¿vale? – le dijo Chris, sintiendo que quería mucho a aquellos dos chicos. Era como si a su vida con Leo le hubiera faltado algo, además de su mujer.

- Y tú tampoco. Aunque si te haces un poco menos exigente con eso de la hora de acostarse, tampoco pasaría nada.

Chris soltó una risita entre dientes, y salió de la habitación, para no despertar a Nick. Pero Nick se estaba haciendo el dormido, y lo había oído todo. Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.


	35. Chapter 35: Lo que guardan los corazones

A la mañana siguiente, Chris fue primero a la habitación de Nick. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y caminó hacia la cama, donde su hijo aun dormía con aspecto inocente. Chris sonrió, como hacen todos los padres al ver dormir a sus hijos, sin importar la edad que tengan. Se agachó frente a Nick, y le zarandeó con suavidad para despertarle. Sus ojos claros se encontraron con los ojos algo más oscuros pero igualmente azules de su hijo.

- Buenos días – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Hora de levantarse.

Nick le miró, aun con la mente en el sueño que estaba teniendo…sueño del cual no pudo acordarse. Nick casi nunca recordaba lo que soñaba. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta entender que ya era de día, y que Chris le estaba despertando para que se vistiera y bajara a desayunar, para ir al colegio. Miró a su padre y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ésta se congeló en sus labios cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. De pronto Nick se giró, y escondió la cara en la almohada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cielo? – preguntó Chris, sin entender esa reacción.

Nick levantó la cabeza poco a poco y le miró con los ojos brillantes.

- Yo…yo…¿ya me has perdonado?

Chris entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo y le acarició con ternura.

- Claro que sí.

- Y…¿me vas a castigar?

- Te castigué ayer, y espero no tener que repetirlo. A propósito de eso, ¿cómo estás?

Las mejillas de Nick se encendieron un poco, y enmudeció durante unos segundos. Le daba vergüenza hablar del tema, pero se dijo que eso era una estupidez, teniendo en cuenta que tenía cosas muchos más importantes por las que avergonzarse. Como todo lo que había hecho, por ejemplo.

- Me duele un poquito – dijo, dándose cuenta de que era cierto cuando se intentó sentar. Entonces añadió algo que Chris no había esperado oír: - Siento haberte obligado a hacerlo. Tuve que portarme realmente mal para que me pegaras con el cinturón.

Chris le miró con mucha ternura, algo sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

- Entiendes por qué lo hice ¿verdad?

- Tenías que hacerme reaccionar. Perdí el control con Peter, fue irrespetuoso, y cometí la tontería de coger el coche estando totalmente alterado cuando apenas me atrevo a conducirlo. No te hacía caso cuando hablabas conmigo y lo único que hacía era huir de ti. Volví a agredirte. Agredí a Amy. Agredí a Peter. No…machaqué a Peter. Solo por eso último ya me merezco la paliza que me diste.

Chris siempre se asombra del contraste que ofrecía Nick estando enfadado y estando normal. Se volvía muy reflexivo y autocrítico. Le sorprendía también que al chico le diera vergüenza admitir que le dolía, pero no tuviera problemas en decir cosas como "la paliza que me diste". No le gustaba que lo llamara así, pero no iba a ponerse tiquismiquis con el lenguaje. Además lo del día anterior había sido con mucho lo más fuerte que le había pegado, así que tenía derecho a llamarlo como quisiera.

- Espero que al menos sirviera de algo. – le dijo.

- Te prometo que nunca más voy a tratar así a Peter. Lo demás no te lo puedo prometer, porque yo no hago promesas en falso, y no sé si seré capaz de cumplirlo.

- Y yo te prometo que si tú cumples esa promesa no volveré a castigarte con el cinturón. Y que estaré siempre a tu lado para ayudarte cuando me necesites.

- Yo nos declaro marido y….digo, padre e hijo – dijo Nick con una sonrisa. Necesitaba bromear porque le incomodaba la intensidad del momento.

- Lo que el amor ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre – respondió Chris, sonriendo también. – Anda, vístete, y baja a desayunar. Ha venido el tío Wyatt. Tiene que contarnos muchas cosas de sus mini-vacaciones.

- ¿El tío Wyatt?

Nick de repente se puso tenso.

- Si, eso he dicho. Ya sabes, ese hombre rubio que da la casualidad de que es mi hermano. ¿Qué ocurre?

- No quiero bajar…- dijo de pronto Nick en tono infantil, y a Chris le sonó tan parecido a Leo que casi esperó ver a su hijo pequeño en vez de al mayor.

- ¿Por qué? Nick, ya vamos un poco justos. Vístete y baja, o llegaremos tarde al colegio, porque no pienso dejarte ir sin desayunar como es debido.

Nick tenía demasiado presente aquello de "soy tu padre y debes obedecerme". Era una de las cosas que Chris le había dejado claras el día anterior. Cogió el uniforme del cajón, pero miró a Chris con una cara de profunda penita.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por Wyatt? Pensé que te haría ilusión verle. Sé que tienes muy buena relación con él.

- ¿Le has contado...lo que hice?

- Por encima – reconoció Chris – Te da vergüenza, ¿es eso? No le he dicho que te castigué, aunque supongo que se lo imagina. Es tu tío, y en ocasiones es casi como un segundo padre. No tienes que ser reservado con él.

Nick no respondió, y esperó a quedarse sólo para comenzar a vestirse, pero no lo había dicho por eso. Con Wyatt no tenía reserva ninguna: lo que tenía era una relación muy transparente que se basaba en lo que le había dicho hacía tiempo: "de buenas soy muy bueno, pero de malas soy mejor". Y Wyatt le había advertido que si volvía a agredir a Chris, estarían de malas. Vale que aquella vez sólo le había empujado, pero estaba seguro de que aquello era suficiente para que su tío quisiera castigarle, y por si eso era poco estaba lo de Peter, algo que seguramente tampoco le perdonaría. Como Chris había dicho, Wyatt a veces era como un segundo padre, y aunque eso podía ser estupendo, en momentos como aquél no podía verle el lado bueno: ya se había enfrentado a la ira de un padre; no quería enfrentarse a la de otro. Suspiró, y bajó a hacer frente a su destino.

Cuando vio a su tío, y vio la mirada que le dirigió, Nick no puedo evitarlo: pese a saber lo infantil que era eso, se llevó las manos a la espalda, como para protegerse. Sabía que Chris podía haberle pegado con mucha más fuerza que con la que lo hizo: no le había dejado marca, y Nick sabía por alguna de sus conversaciones con Peter que con el cinturón era muy fácil hacerlo. Que no tuviera señales quería decir que, aunque a él le hubiera parecido algo horrible, Chris no le había pegado fuerte. No estaba seguro de que Wyatt fuera tan delicado.

Sin embargo, se equivocaba por completo en sus temores. Cierto que su tío le miró con algo de dureza, pero después le sonrió. Wyatt se levantó, y le dio un abrazo.

- Buenos días, Nick.

- Ho-hola, tío.

Nick no se esperaba tanta amabilidad. Chris le puso el desayuno, y Nick se sentó con algo de cuidado. Le molestaba un poco, pero no sentía "dolor" en el significado pleno de la palabra. Comprobar que podía sentarse sin problemas le alivió bastante, consciente de que iba a pasarse el día sentado en clase. Nick desayunó en silencio, mirando a Wyatt cada poco tiempo, como esperando a que dijera algo.

- Voy a despertar a Leo – dijo Chris, y les dejó solos. Nick iba a pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero se contuvo. Wyatt tampoco se mostró rudo con él cuando Chris se fue. Tras unos momentos más de silencio, Nick ya no pudo más.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? – preguntó, ansioso.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Algo como "te advertí de lo que pasaría si perdías los papeles con Chris" o "si crees que vas a salir de rositas estás muy equivocado".

- No creo que hayas salido de rositas. Me parece que Chris ya te ha castigado por eso y por lo que le hiciste a Peter. ¿Me equivoco?

- N-no. Me…me pegó con el cinturón.

Wyatt engrandeció los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

- Entonces…¿no me vas a castigar? – le preguntó Nick. Toda su obsesión aquél día era que el mundo entero iba a castigarle por lo que había hecho. Le parecía que la había cagado demasiado como para que todos le perdonara tan fácil como habían hecho Chris y Peter. Aunque seguro que en el colegio alguno de sus compañeros seguía enfadado con él. En especial Rachel. Nick intentó no pensar en ella.

Como primera respuesta, Wyatt suspiró.

- No, Nick. Así que ya puedes dejar de sentarte a cinco metros de mí. Llevo sólo una semana sin verte y me parecen varios meses: al menos disimula y finge que te alegras de verme.

- No yo…me alegro mucho de verte. Es sólo que pensaba que estarías enfadado conmigo.

- Pues ya ves que no. Aunque, por supuesto, no quiero volver a oír que haces algo semejante. ¿Entendido?

- Sí. – respondió Nick, y asintió también con la cabeza. Wyatt le dio un abrazo corto y Nick se sintió muy agradecido. – Mmm… entonces…¿qué tal en tus vacaciones?

- Estupendamente. Victoria y Alexander se han pasado más tiempo en el mar que fuera de él. Me sorprende que no les hayan salido branquias. Y Linda…

Wyatt empezó a hablar de todo lo que había hecho aquellos días, y Nick le escuchó mientras terminaba de desayunar. Mientras tanto, Chris había ido a despertar a Leo y a ver por qué Peter no bajaba a desayunar. Se encontró al segundo gemelo debajo de la cama, en el lugar que había calificado como "su refugio". El lugar en el que decía que quería estar para hablar con él. Chris se agachó, y contuvo una sonrisa al preguntarle:

- ¿Qué haces?

- Pensar.

- ¿En qué?

- En si debo mentir a Rachel y decirla que no quiero estar con ella. En si debo decirla que la quiero pero que tiene que salir con Nick. En si debo ser egoísta y quedármela para mí. Porque lo cierto es que creo que iba a decirme que sí.

Chris entendió que por primera vez uno de sus hijos le estaba pidiendo consejo sentimental.

"Pero ¿a quién voy a ayudar yo si ni siquiera me ayudo a mí mismo? Aun no sé qué narices voy a hacer con Amy."

Pese a todo, se esforzó en dar su mejor respuesta.

- Nick tenía razón ayer al decir que debe decidirlo ella. No puedes manipular su decisión, Pete. Y no debes preocuparte si decide quedarse contigo: no estarás haciendo nada malo, no será culpa tuya, y no le estás quitando nada a Nick. Si ella le quiere se irá con él, y serás tú el que tengas que aceptarlo. Si te quiere a ti entonces es que no quiere a Nick, y tú no serás un obstáculo. A la gente se la quiere o no se la quiere. El novio de la persona que nos gusta no es el culpable de que esa persona no esté con nosotros. Sólo es "la persona adecuada para él, o para ella". Algo que nosotros no somos. La envidia y los celos a veces nos hacen culpar a quien no debemos. Eso es lo que le pasó ayer a Nick, pero creo que ha sabido entenderlo.

- Haces que parezca tan fácil…

- Porque lo es. Esto consiste sólo en ser fieles a lo que sentimos, tanto si es amor, como cariño, como encaprichamiento, como un calentón.

- ¿Y si resulta que tanto Nick como yo la queremos lo mismo? ¿Por qué habría de ceder uno de nosotros si realmente está…enamorado de Rachel?

- Porque si ella ha escogido al otro, significa que no corresponde a los sentimientos del que ha rechazado. Si se tratara de otra persona, te diría que intentaras conquistarla, ver si eres mejor candidato que el que ocupa tu lugar. Pero al tratarse de tu hermano…¿no se merece a menos que le dejes intentarlo? Se trata de tu hermano y la mujer a quien quieres. Si de verdad la quieres te alegrarás de que sea feliz, sobre todo si es con tu hermano.

- Creo que tienes razón. Espero estar a la altura, ocurra lo que ocurra.

- Lo estarás. Ahora, sal de tu escondrijo y baja a desayunar.

Mientras bajaba detrás de Peter, no podía dejar de pensar en su propio consejo, el de ser fiel a lo que se siente. "Y yo, ¿qué siento por Amy?" Un calentón no era. Encaprichamiento tampoco. ¿Era amor, o cariño? ¿Le caía bien, o la quería?

Si pensaba continuar viéndose con ella…si pretendía tener un futuro en el que ella estuviera presente, tenía que hacer las cosas de otra manera. No podía seguir dejándola plantada a cada ocasión. Cuando todos sus hijos estuvieron abajo, decidió hablar con ellos.

- Amy va a venir ésta noche. Yo...tengo…quiero pediros que…Hoy todo tiene que ser perfecto.

- Lo siento mucho, papá – dijo Nick, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Intentó contenerlas, pero no pudo. Se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzado por llorar así. – Ayer hice que se fuera. Lo siento –repitió.

- Nick…no lo estaba diciendo por…No tienes que disculparte. Vamos, no llores. – pidió Chris, y le abrazó. Peter, tras dudarlo un momento, le abrazó también. Y luego le abrazó Leo. Y luego Wyatt. Y así Nick pasó del llanto a la risa.

- Vale, vale. No hace falta que me asfixiéis.

Chris dejó que los chicos terminaran el desayuno, y abandonó la cocina. Wyatt, tras unos instantes, le siguió.

- Cuando Nick llora así me siento un miserable – le dijo Chris a su hermano.

- Sí, tiene la habilidad de llegarte al corazón. Es un buen chico. Y tú no eres un miserable. Es él el que se siente culpable.

- Pero…ayer…

- Ayer le castigaste, que era lo que tocaba. Hoy le abrazas, y le demuestras que no estás enfadado, aunque seguro que eso también lo hiciste ayer. – dijo Wyatt, absolutamente convencido. El que no parecía tan seguro era Chris, y Wyatt creía saber por qué. – Normalmente te hubiera dicho que fuiste demasiado duro con Nick. Me lo ha contado. Pero tú me has contado todo lo que hizo, y puede que me hayas suavizado la historia. Si un gran castigo sirve para mantenerlo alejado del coche cuando no está en condiciones de conducirlo o para impedir que mande a su hermano al hospital, pues bienvenido sea.

- No hubiera cogido el coche ni se hubiera ido de casa si yo hubiese sabido manejar mejor la situación tras aquella pelea.

- Caray, Chris, esperaste a estar en casa para castigarle. Yo le habría dado unos azotes ahí mismo si veo que se está peleando con Peter. A eso le llamo yo saber manejar la situación.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan…mal?

- Porque es tu niño. Crezca lo que crezca y haga lo que haga siempre será tu niño. Hay ciertas obligaciones que uno no quiere cumplir. No te martirices. Le diste unos azotes. Ya está.

- Tú no viste cómo le pegué…

- He visto cómo se sentaba. Mucho daño tampoco le pudiste hacer.

- Yo quería premiarle por sus buenas notas, y mira…

- Eso. ¿Qué notas han sacado mis sobrinos?

Chris se lo contó. Y así, hábilmente, Wyatt consiguió distraerle para que pensara en otra cosa. El problema de Chris, según su parecer, es que a veces pensaba demasiado.

Volvieron a entrar en la cocina, pues ya iba siendo hora de que se fueran a clase, o llegarían tarde. Wyatt se despidió de ellos con su alegría habitual.

- Nick, cuando yo estudiaba teníamos un nombre para la gente como tú, pero creo que se te queda corto. No eres un empollón, eres la evolución de los empollones.

- ¿Te lo ha contado? – dijo Nick, sonriendo – Me esforzaré por mejorar ese siete, y entonces podrás llamarme eso de verdad.

- Nick, tú sabes lo que es tener una vida ¿verdad? – preguntó Wyatt burlonamente. – Salir, vaguear….todo eso que se hace más allá de los libros.

- Bueno, durante un mes no tengo ni TV ni ordenador, ni salidas, así que estudiar será una buena forma de emplear el tiempo.

- Mira, a lo mejor por eso sacas tan buenas notas – intervino Peter, sonriendo – Pasas tanto tiempo sin poder hacer nada, que al final estudiar supone tu único entretenimiento.

- Pues no descaro que sea por eso – dijo Nick, aceptando la broma.

Wyatt se fue, y poco después se fueron ellos también. Chris les dejó en el colegio con el coche, y se fue al P3. No tuvo un buen día laboralmente hablando, porque sin saber por qué varios grupos de los que iban a tocar algunas noches en el local informaron de que tenían "otros compromisos". Wyatt y él se pasaron el día buscando otras bandas para los días siguientes.

Chris se fue a buscar a Leo cuando aún no tenía un cantante para cada día, pero apartó aquello de su mente para dedicarle toda su atención a su hijo. Le sorprendió ver que Leo salía de clase llorando. Chris quiso cogerle en brazos, pero Leo parecía enfadado con él porque le rechazó.

- ¡Te dije que me firmaras las notas! ¡Y que me lo tenías que recordar!

- Lo siento, Leo, se me olvidó – dijo Chris, que había tenido otras cosas en las que pensar en el día anterior.

- Mi profe se ha enfadado mucho conmigo – protestó Leo, restregándose los ojos.

- Perdona, campeón. Hoy te las firmo, en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Chris pensó que Leo tenía una profesora un poco estricta. Solían dejar varios días para firmar las notas y había algunos que ni las pedían. Le daba mucha pena ver a Leo llorar así, y se preguntó qué le habrían dicho exactamente.

- ¿Quieres que entre a hablar con tu profe? Le diré que me enseñaste las notas, pero que se me olvidó firmarlas. Seguro que lo entenderá.

Leo asintió, y le dio la mano. Chris y él entraron en el colegio y fueron a la clase de Leo. La profesora aún no había salido pero Chris vio que estaba hablando con una niña, así que esperó. Sin ser su intención escuchar, la mujer hablaba un poco alto y Chris se dio cuenta de que estaba regañando a la niña. Chris reconoció a Lucy, la amiga de Leo. La niña lloraba un poco.

-…porque si a estas alturas aun no sabes la tabla del tres, es que eres tonta.

Algo hizo 'click' en la mente de Chris.

"Yo no soy tonto". Esa era la frase que repetía Leo cada vez que creía que no estaba entendiendo algo, o que alguien insinuaba que no lo entendía.

"Es tonto y tú también" había dicho Leo en una ocasión, refiriéndose a él y a su tío, cuando estaba enfadado. Chris había pensado que lo habría sacado de algún compañero. No se detuvo a pensar que lo niños cuando se insultan se llaman algo más fuerte que 'tonto'. Lo de idiota, por ejemplo, sí lo había sacado de sus amigos.

- No le llame eso – intervino Chris, entrando en el aula.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- No insulte a la niña. Si ha hecho algo mal, se lo dice, pero cuide la forma en la que le habla. Los niños se quedan con todo.

- No me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo. Esta niña es un desastre, va mucho más atrasada que sus compañeros.

Chris se agachó, y se puso a la altura de Lucy. Le limpió la carita y la miró a los ojos. Pudo ver que aquellas palabras la habían hecho daño. Que la niña iba a terminar por creerse que de verdad era un desastre y tonta por no aprenderse una maldita tabla de multiplicar.

- ¿Verdad que vas a esforzarte más, Lucy? – le preguntó de forma muy dulce.

- Sí, papá de Leo.

Qué tierna. Era muy bajita para su edad, no como Leo, que era de estatura media tirando para alta.

- Pues ahora coge la mochila y vete con tus papás ¿vale? Y no llores. Leo, anda, acompáñala y espérame fuera, campeón.

Leo salió, y Chris se irguió y se encaró con la profesora.

- Son niños. Nos toman a los adultos como referencia y se quedan con más cosas de las que parece. Si usted les dice que son tontos, acabarán por creérselo.

Chris pudo ver cómo le sacaba los colores a la mujer.

- A mi hijo parece importarle mucho lo que usted opine de él. Toda su obsesión es que se ha enfadado porque no le he firmado las notas. Me parece bien que le corrija si hace algo mal, pero no me gustaría ver que le habla como ha hecho con esa niña.

- Yo…Leo es un buen niño. Nunca he pensado lo contrario.

- Pues demuéstreselo. Si no tiene paciencia para tratar con niños, replantéese su carrera. Pero no les llame 'tontos' por no saberse una tabla de multiplicar.

Chris se fue, dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca. No pretendía ser de esos padres que se enfrentan a los profesores cuando regañan a sus hijos, defendiendo a veces conductas indefendibles, pero le parecía que no había actuado mal por decirle aquello. Esas cosas había que frenarlas a tiempo. Dejaba a su hijo muchas horas en ese colegio, y necesitaba creer que en buenas manos. Aquella mujer no parecía incompetente del todo, y tal vez después de hablar con ella tuviera más cuidado en cómo se dirigía a los niños.

En la salida, Chris se encontró con los padres de Lucy, que hablaban con ella y con Leo. Leo corrió hacia él y le abrazó, viendo a su padre como una especie de héroe.

- Señor Haliwell…Chris…muchas gracias. Lucy nos ha contado lo que ha pasado…

Los padres de Lucy y él no eran "amigos", pero no tenían una mala relación, tras varios años coincidiendo en reuniones y demás asuntos relacionados con los niños, que se llevaban mejor que bien.

- De nada.

Chris rebuscó en el bolsillo, y encontró dos caramelos. Le dio uno a Lucy, y otro a Leo.

- Despídete, campeón, que tenemos que irnos a casa.

- Hasta mañana, Lucy.

- Adiós, Leo. Adiós, papá de Leo.

"Papá de Leo" Chris sonrió, y se fue con Leo de la mano. A los pocos pasos, le preguntó con curiosidad:

- ¿Tú como llamas a los padres de Lucy?

- No les llamo. Pero si alguna vez hablo con ellos…pues Richard y Melinda. Son sus nombres.

Eso le parecía. Lo de 'papá de Leo' era propio de niños más pequeños. Quizá por eso le enternecía tanto esa pequeña.

"No, si ahora te vas a llevar bien con tu nuera" pensó con diversión.

- Siento que hayas estado delante, Leo. Quizá no lo entiendas, pero no he debido hablarle así a tu profe delante de ti. Y si no lo entiendes, no es porque seas tonto – se apresuró a añadir – es que es complicado. No te preocupes, porque todo lo que no entiendas ahora lo entenderás dentro de unos años.

- Pero tú no lo sabes todo – dijo Leo. – Eres muy listo, pero hay cosas que no sabes.

"Adiós a la fase de papá es perfecto. ¿Qué esperabas?"

- Tienes razón. Hay cosas que no sé. Nadie lo sabe todo. Por eso no es más tonto el que menos sabe, sino el que menos aprende.

- ¿Tú aun aprendes cosas?

"Sí. Hoy he aprendido a prestar más atención a todo lo que dices, porque puede significar algo importante, como que tu maestra te llama tonto." pensó Chris, pero no lo dijo.

- Nunca se deja de aprender, campeón.

Volvieron a casa y casi nada más entraron por la puerta llegaron también los gemelos.

- ¡Hola, papá!

- ¡Hola, papá!

- Hola, chicos. Menuda sincronía. Acabamos de llegar.

- Hola, peque – saludó Peter, que parecía especialmente contento. Chris se preguntó si eso quería decir que había hablado con Rachel. Nick parecía más serio, pero era difícil decir si estaba triste. Chris odió eso: ocurriera lo que ocurriera con esa chica, uno de sus hijos acabaría sufriendo.

- Papá, ¿me avisarás para hacer la comida? – preguntó Nick, quitándose el abrigo. Era una forma indirecta de preguntar si estaba castigado también con eso.

- Claro, Nick. Sube a quitarte el uniforme y baja si quieres, que voy a empezar en seguida.

Peter subió a cambiarse también, y Leo le insistió para que le dejara ver la TV.

- Dos semanas son dos semanas, campeón. Estás castigado, ¿te acuerdas?

- ¡Eres...injusto! – dijo Leo. Había estado a punto de decir "eres malo", pero recordó que su padre le había dicho que no se lo llamara más. Chris se dio cuenta del cambio y le agradó que Leo lo recordara. La protesta del niño casi le saca una sonrisa. Casi, porque sabía que no podía demostrar que lo consideraba gracioso.

- No soy nada de eso. Otra vez, obedéceme a la primera. Ahora ve a hacer otra cosa: puedes pedirle a Peter que te ponga un juego en el ordenador.

Leo se fue con cara de pocos amigos, pero Chris sabía que el enfado no iba a durarle mucho. Probablemente al niño se le olvidaría que estaba enfadado hasta la siguiente vez que quisiera verla tele.

Chris fue a la cocina y en muy poco tiempo bajó Nick. Iba vestido con una ropa que Chris no le había visto nunca: parecía vieja y gastada, y la camiseta tenía algunos agujeros. Era la típica ropa que algunas personas usan de pijama.

- ¿Qué llevas puesto? – preguntó, sin poder evitarlo. Las mangas le llegaban por el antebrazo, y las perneras por la espinilla.

- Una ropa vieja.

- Eso ya lo veo. Debe de tener sus años, porque si fuera un poco más pequeña le valdría a Leo.

- Es para no mancharme – explicó – Luego cuando venga Amy me volveré a cambiar y me pondré elegante.

- ¿Elegante en plan traje? – preguntó Chris, sonriendo.

- No tengo traje. Además, así es como tienes que ir tú, nada de esas camisetas que me llevas.

- Recuérdame que te compre uno. Y ¿qué tienen de malo mis camisetas?

- Que no son adecuadas para una declaración formal. Hoy vas a decirle que salga contigo ¿no? Ayer la llamaste "novia".

Chris sonrió. Le gustaba cómo sonaba, y además era cierto: tenía pensado "declararse" adecuadamente esa tarde-noche y pensaba conseguir que por una vez todo fuera perfecto, así que quizá lo de ponerse traje no era tan mala idea.

Dedicó unos momentos a pensar en la mujer, y a intentar aclarar lo que sentía por ella. Era como si hubiera dos Chris: uno que lo pasaba bien en su compañía, y otro que tenía que esforzare hasta por ser mínimamente educado cuando ella estaba en medio de algún problema con sus hijos. Entre ellos y Amy, tenía claro a quiénes elegía, y eso le preocupaba un poco. Él eligió formar una familia con Bianca: no tuvo que acoplarla a la familia porque ella ERA su familia. Pero Amy tenía que encajar en un mundo en el cual era padre de tres hijos. ¿Podía encajarla? ¿Quería encajarla? ¿Debía encajarla? ¿Hacía bien en intentar encajarla?

…¿O estaba traicionando la memoria de Bianca?

- Papá, que se quema – le avisó Nick, y Chris retiró la sartén justo a tiempo de evitar que las patatas se convirtieran en carbón. Estaban un poco tostadas, pero no se habían echado a perder. - ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Nick con curiosidad – De pronto te has quedado callado.

Chris le miró a los ojos antes de responder.

- ¿Qué te pareció Amy?

Nick agachó la cabeza, fingiendo de pronto una repentina concentración por cortar la lechuga para la ensalada que estaba preparando. Cuando ya no le quedó nada por cortar, finalmente levantó la cabeza y le miró. A Chris la espera le estaba matando.

- Realmente no llegué a conocerla, papá – dijo Nick con una media sonrisa algo triste. – El único contacto que tuve con ella fue para empujarla. Pero si quiere volver aquí después de eso puedo deducir una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Que es o muy buena, o muy estúpida, o que te quiere mucho. O las tres cosas. Y a mí con eso me vale.

Chris se sintió de pronto mucho más tranquilo, aunque no supo por qué. Pero Nick no había terminado.

- La cuestión es…¿te vale a ti? Fea no era, eso desde luego, pero no creo que estés buscando sólo una forma de alegrarte la vista.

- Yo...no estoy buscando nada.

- Te ha encontrado. – tradujo Nick – Tú no lo buscabas, pero te ha encontrado.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El amor, y todas esas pijadas. Vamos Chris, que pareces nuevo. Ya has estado casado ¿no?

- ¿Chris? ¬¬ Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así.

- No puedes pretender que hable contigo de chicas y te llame papá.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es antinatural. Además, no te quejes. Christopher es un buen nombre. Te lo cambio cuando quieras.

- ¿No te gusta Nick?

- No me gusta Nicholas. "Nick" no está tan mal.

Chris sacudió la cabeza y apagó el fuego.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta?

- Porque así me llama Peter cuando digo algo inadecuado. Ahora ya no lo hace tanto, pero antes se pasaba la vida corrigiéndome…como si fuera mi hermano mayor…o mi padre.

Al hablar de Peter la mirada de Nick se ensombreció un poco. Chris decidió que aquél era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para preguntar lo que llevaba un rato rondándole por la cabeza:

- ¿Qué tal…entre Peter y tú?

- ¿Preguntas si hemos arreglado las cosas con lo de Rachel? Yo no he hablado con ella, pero Peter sí. Pregúntale a él. Por como sonríe parece que no tiene precisamente malas noticias. Pero no me ha contado nada. Y tranquilo: no voy a tomarla con él. Son las reglas del juego. Que gane el mejor y todo eso.

Chris frunció el ceño. Nick parecía creer que Rachel había escogido a Peter, y él quería saber cómo se sentía respecto a eso. Y también quería saber por qué los gemelos parecían incapaces de hablar del tema entre ellos.

- La desconfianza no trae nunca nada bueno. Peter es reservado en casi todo, pero tú tampoco sueltas prenda en esta clase de temas. Sería mucho más fácil si os sentarais y lo hablarais. Aunque me gustaría que confiaras en mí, puedo entender que no quieras decirme nada. Pero…¿por qué sois tan reservados entre vosotros? Sois hermanos, tenéis la misma edad…deberías hablar de estas cosas…

Nick le miró con la cabeza ladeada.

- ¿Debería decirle a mi hermano lo que siento por la chica que le gusta a él? Sí, una gran idea. Además, ya lo sabe perfectamente. Hablar de ello no serviría para nada.

- Pues si hubierais hablado de esto en su momento, no hubiera habido ningún malentendido. Habríais sabido que os gustaba la misma chica, y no hubiera pasado nada de lo que pasó.

- No hablo de chicas con Peter.

- Pero…¿por qué no?

- No le interesa el tema. O eso dice él. Aparte de por tomarle el pelo, yo me he planteado en serio varias veces la posibilidad de que fuera gay. Algún día se lo demostraré al mundo.

- ¿Ni de pequeños? - preguntó Chris, ignorando la pequeña pulla de Nick sobre la sexualidad de su hermano. - ¿Nunca, nunca habéis hablado de esto?

- Pero ¿de qué querías que habláramos si para cuando me di cuenta de para qué servía lo que tengo entre las piernas sólo había niñas pequeñas en el orfanato?

- Nick…no hace falta ser tan…bestia. – regañó Chris.

- Quizás ese sea el problema, que soy muy bestia – respondió Nick, molesto. – No soy tan fino y romántico como Peter.

- Oye, no te pongas a la defensiva. Sólo te he dicho que hables de otra forma.

- Y yo sólo he dicho la verdad. En esto, como en todo, Peter y yo tenemos puntos de vista diferentes. Y adivina a cuál va a preferir Rachel. Él es el romántico, y yo el frío.

Chris se dio cuenta de que Nick estaba intentando hacerse el fuerte.

- A mí me parece que no tanto. Sólo que a ti te avergüenza hablar de tus sentimientos.

- Como sea, él es el chico bueno. Ojalá a Rachel le fueran más los chicos malos. Pero creo que no es así.

- Lo sabrías fácilmente si cogieras y le preguntaras a tu hermano: "oye Peter, ¿qué te ha dicho Rachel?" Pero si no lo haces estarás aquí comiéndote las uñas sin saber lo que ha pasado.

- Si no me lo ha querido decir es porque sabe que no voy a querer oírlo. Lo más que puedo hacer es aceptarlo: Rachel le ha dicho que sí.

Chris se fijó en cómo agarraba Nick la cuchara de madera, como si quisiera estrangularla. Con cuidado, se la quitó de la mano.

- La vas a romper – dijo, con delicadeza. – Cuando te canses de hacer como que puedes con esto tú sólo, puedes hablar conmigo. Sé lo que es un corazón roto, Nick.

- Pues para saberlo, estás siendo un insensible. Mira, mejor déjalo. ¿Puedo ir a dar una vuelta?

Chris asintió, tratando de asimilar que por alguna razón Nick se había enfadado con él. ¿En verdad estaba siendo un insensible? Chris tenía que reconocer que los chicos aún le parecían un poco jóvenes para conocer el verdadero amor pero aun así les había tomado en serio. Diecisiete años son suficientes para enamorarse, o eso creía él. Estaba realmente preocupado por él, aunque no quería atosigarle. Le dijo a Nick que no tardara, que la comida estaría en seguida.

Se quedó sólo en la cocina, pero al poco bajó Peter.

- Leo es mejor que yo con los juegos del ordenador. Me gana un niño de ocho años. Me siento inútil – comentó Peter, sonriendo.

- Me alegra ver que tienes tan buen perder.

- Hoy pocas cosas pueden amargarme ¿sabes? – dijo Peter, aun sonriendo.

- ¿Un buen día?

- Pues sí.

- ¿Me cuentas por qué, o vas a seguir haciéndote el interesante?

- Vamos, papá. Seguro que puedes adivinarlo.

- ¿Es por Rachel?

Peter asintió.

- Pues enhorabuena. – dijo Chris preguntándose si Peter iba a contarle algo más. Pero el chico sólo sonrió. Chris iba a devolverle la sonrisa, hasta que notó algo extraño. Se había acostumbrado a ver a Peter feliz…y en ese momento le pareció que no lo estaba. Su hijo estaba fingiendo, al igual que Nick cuando intentaba hacer como que el rechazo de Rachel no le afectaba.

Chris no dijo nada hasta que vio que su hijo iba a salir de la cocina.

- Peter…-llamó en tono casual. - ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que mientes fatal?

Su hijo se puso rígido casi al instante, pero luego lo disimuló.

- No sé a qué te refieres. Yo no te miento nunca.

- Acabas de hacerlo. Esa sonrisa es más falsa aún que la de Nick. Los dos estáis tristes. Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Nick cree que Rachel te ha dicho que sí.

- Y me lo ha dicho.

- Entonces, ¿a qué esa cara?

- Me ha dicho que sí cuando me ha confundido con él.

- ¿Qué?

- He ido a pedirle perdón por lo que ocurrió en su fiesta, y ella lo interpretó como que era Nick el que iba a disculparse. Me dijo, textualmente: "siempre he querido que un chico como tú se peleé por mí, pero no me gusta la agresividad, Nicholas. No necesitas hacerlo: no estoy interesada en tu hermano" A partir de ahí he empezado a actuar como Nick, y ha terminado por besarme. O por besarle a él.

- ¡Pete! – exclamó Chris, preocupado. Entendía el esfuerzo que aquello había supuesto para él. Desprendido de su máscara de falsa alegría, Peter lucía realmente deprimido. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Porque él la quiere más que yo. Y ella le corresponde. – dijo Peter, y comenzó a llorar – Pero eso no hace que duela menos.

- Ven aquí, tesoro – dijo Chris, y le abrazó. - ¿Estás bien?

- Lo estaré. Pero no puedo decírselo a Nick.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque eso hará que sea más real. – dijo Peter, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Chris.

- Mi niño.

Por primera vez desde que adoptó a los chicos, Chris sintió que no podía hacer aquello sólo. Él no sabía qué hacer en esos casos. Necesitaba….necesitaba a su mujer. Bianca hubiera sabido qué hacer. Qué decir.

- Lo peor no es que me haya rechazado, papá. Es que ni siquiera sabe que lo ha hecho. Me ha confundido con Nick. Y…y yo voy a tener que verles juntos todos los días. Y voy a tener que sonreír a Nick como si no pasara nada. Y ya has visto lo mal que lo hago.

Chris le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Lo siento, tesoro. Es la primera vez que te rechazan. Sé que esto no es fácil…

- ¿La primera? ¿Es que va a haber más?

- No, Pete. – le dijo Chris aunque no tenía forma de saberlo. Era lo que su hijo necesitaba oír. – Es la primera chica en la que te habías fijado. Me gustaría decirte que te olvidarás de ella, que en realidad no la quieres y sólo es un encaprichamiento, pero eso es algo que sólo puedes saber tú. No soporto ver que te hacen daño, hijo, pero esto es así. Ahora te parece horrible, pero conocerás a otra chica, la indicada para ti. Te voy a hacer un poco de chocolate caliente ¿vale?

- ¿Antes de comer?

- ¿Por qué no? Anda, ven, siéntate.

En ese momento volvió Nick. Chris no había oído la puerta: su hijo estaba aprendiendo a ser sigiloso. Al ver a Peter tan abatido, pareció confundido.

- ¿Se ha metido en algún lío?

- No.

- ¿Y por qué llora?

- Creo que lo mejor es que os deje solos para que habléis.

Chris abandonó la cocina con un nudo en la garganta. La felicidad de un hijo suponía la decepción de otro, y ni siquiera estaba en sus manos decidirlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, si hubiera estado en sus manos no habría podido soportarlo. Chris sabía que Peter era muy sensible. Aunque no hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para conocer y querer a esa chica, era importante para él y se había hecho ilusiones. Le habían roto el corazón. Tan sólo podía consolarse pensando que al menos la caída no había sido muy grande: hubiera sido peor si Peter hubiera llegado emocionalmente más lejos en todo aquél asunto. Si sus sentimientos hacia esa chica hubiesen tenido tiempo de madurar.

La comida transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Era imposible saber si Nick y Peter estaban enfadados entre sí, porque los dos estaban muy serios. Chris no les había oído discutir, así que más bien consideró que Peter estaba triste y que Nick estaba intentando asimilar lo que su hermano tenía que haberle contado. Leo, por su parte, no entendía tanto silencio, así que intentó buscarle una explicación.

- No pongáis esa cara. Vale que Amy va a venir a cenar, pero a mí me pareció simpática – dijo el niño.

Como respuesta, sólo obtuvo más silencio.

- Es serio que es simpática – insistió el niño – No sé qué es lo que ha visto en papá, pero deberíamos estar agradecidos.

Nick y Peter estallaron en carcajadas. Chris se sintió muy aliviado por escuchar un sonido que había temido no volver a oír, pero se hizo el ofendido.

- Muy gracioso. Habéis enseñado a vuestro hermano a que se meta conmigo.

- Si dice la verdad no se está metiendo contigo, papá – dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

- Debería dejaros sin postre ¬¬

- Qué poco sentido del humor.

- Siempre ha tenido mucho carácter – dijo Peter, asintiendo ante la afirmación de su hermano.

- Claro, porque vosotros sois un par de pacifistas.

Chris sacudió la cabeza, pero sonrió. Era bueno verles "vivos" de nuevo. Terminaron de comer, y tras recoger la mesa Chris se enfrentó a otra ronda de ruegos por parte de Leo, diciendo que quería ver la TV. Sólo que aquella vez Nick se sumó también.

- Los dos estáis castigados. – les recordó – No sé por qué insistís si ya sabéis la respuesta.

- Quieres matarme de aburrimiento – se quejó Nick – Te has pasado…

- No, tú te pasaste – dijo Chris algo molesto, pero aún de buen humor – Y ya te he dejado salir antes, así que estoy siendo bastante flexible.

- Eso no ha sido salir…

- Has salido de casa y no para ir al colegio: eso es salir.

- Vaya mierda.

- Esa boca, Nick.- dijo Chris con un suspiro, reuniendo paciencia.

- La tengo perfectamente, gracias.

- Nick, no me contestes - cortó Chris, de forma mucho más tajante.

- Jo, papá, sólo un ratito – intervino Leo, haciendo causa común con su hermano.

- He dicho que no. Y si sabéis lo que os conviene dejaréis de insistir, y pasaréis el rato haciendo otra cosa.

Peter vio que Nick iba a protestar, y habló por encima de él, para impedir que se metiera en problemas:

- ¿Qué tiene paneado para hoy, papá? Nosotros podemos cenar antes y acostarnos, si quieres estar sólo con Amy.

- Viene precisamente para conoceros, Peter.

- Papi, por fa, sólo un ratito – insistió Leo, y recibió una mirada casi más dura por parte de Peter que de Chris. Le había dado una estupenda oportunidad de permanecer callado, haciendo que Chris cambiara de tema, y Leo lo estaba echando todo por tierra.

- Leo, no.

- Eres cruel por negarte cuando te lo pide así – le dijo Nick.

- Soy su padre, y tengo que enseñarle a hacer las cosas bien. Y tú no deberías pasarte de listo, Nick.

- Vamos Nick. Déjalo. ¿Por qué no subes y me ayudas con los deberes de mates? Luego podrás llenar el móvil de Rachel de mensajes cursis y divertirte un rato al pensar que fue capaz de confundirnos, cuando sabes de sobra que yo soy más guapo.

Chris se admiró de los intentos de Peter por evitar que su hermano cruzara el límite. El hecho de que fuera capaz de bromear con lo que había pasado le hizo ver que iba a superarlo. Deseó que Nick apreciara sus esfuerzos tanto como él. Y lo hizo.

- Está bien. Perdón por haberme puesto pesado.

Nick suspiró y se fue con Peter. Leo se quedó, y Chris le miró como diciendo "¿vas a seguir insistiendo?" …pero Leo, al ver que se había quedado sólo en su lucha, desistió.

- Si no puedo ver la TV, ¿puedo usar las acuarelas?

- Claro. Recuerda poner un periódico debajo, para no manchar nada.

Chris aprovechó ese rato en el que todos sus hijos estaban ocupados para leer un libro que le estaba gustando, recostado sobre la cama de su cuarto. De vez en cuando le llegaban las voces de Nick y de Peter. Escuchó que Peter tarareaba una canción.

- ¿Hasta haciendo deberes tienes que cantar? – preguntó uno de los gemelos. Por el contexto dedujo que era Nick, aunque las voces de ambos se parecieran mucho. Fue como si una bombillita se encendiera en la cabeza de Chris. Dejó el libro y fue a la habitación de Peter, donde estaban sus dos hijos mayores, haciendo deberes.

- Pete, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro, un segundo.

Peter terminó de escribir algo, y salió.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en cantar en público?

- ¿Eh? Sí, claro. Es uno de mis sueños. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te gustaría cantar en el P3 la semana que viene? Me han fallado varios grupos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Totalmente.

- ¡Me encantaría!

A Peter le brillaron los ojos, y Chris no podría haber evitado sonreír aunque hubiera querido.

- ¿No te dará vergüenza? – le preguntó

- Qué va. Quizá me ponga nervioso, digo yo que es lo normal, pero vergüenza no.

- Pues a veces no quieres que yo te oiga.

- Pero allí habrá desconocidos. Con desconocidos no me da vergüenza.

Chris se le quedó mirando, sorprendido por la seguridad que demostraba la voz de Peter.

- Eres raro. – tuvo que decir Chris, y soltó una carcajada.

- No me dices nada nuevo. ¿De verdad me dejarás cantar?

- No es que te deje, es que te lo estoy pidiendo como favor.

Peter sonrió.

- Es como si a Leo le pides que "por favor" se coma una chocolatina.

Chris sonrió, y Peter le abrazó con mucha fuerza.

- Caray, cuánto entusiasmo.

- Siempre he querido hacer algo como eso. Subirme a un escenario, y cantar. Pero…tenía miedo de que tú no quisieras. En realidad, hace mucho que descarté la posibilidad, así que ni siquiera te hablé de ello.

- Pues...dime siempre todo lo que quieras hacer, Peter, que siempre te escucharé. Podré no estar de acuerdo, y entonces te diré que no, pero siempre te daré una explicación, porque tienes edad para poder entenderlo. Es más, creo que es mejor que te explique el por qué de las cosas, ya que es necesario que aprendas a tomar tus propias decisiones.

- Es que no quiero discutir contigo…

- No vas a discutir conmigo por dar tu opinión, Peter. No voy a enfadarme porque me preguntes algo, por disparatado que te parezca. Obviamente si me preguntas si puedes tirarte por un puente te diré que no, pero hay otras cosas que a lo mejor crees que no te voy a dejar hacer, y te equivocas.

Peter le miró, y decidió poner a prueba esa afirmación.

- ¿Tengo que ir a la universidad?

- ¿No quieres?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

- Este no es el momento para tratar eso, Peter, pero…yo no fui.

Con eso le quería indicar que era algo de lo que podían hablar. Chris quería que sus hijos fueran a la universidad, pero a unas malas tenía un negocio que podía legarles. Estaba abierto a otras "opciones de vida".

Peter probó con otra cosa.

- ¿Puedo ser actor?

- ¿Es lo que quieres ser?

- Actor de musical.

- Si me preguntas si puedes en el sentido de si tienes mi permiso, en realidad no lo necesitas. Pero tienes mi apoyo, claro. Ahora bien, no es un camino fácil, y aunque tengo fe en ti, no sé si "podrás" llegar a serlo. Te ayudaré a conseguirlo si está en mi mano.

A Peter le encantó aquella respuesta: no sólo Chris no se oponía, sino que había sido abiertamente sincero con él. No le llenaba la cabeza con esperanzas falsas, pero al mismo tiempo le decía que luchara por lo que quería.

- Y ¿puedo…? – comenzó, pero Chris le interrumpió.

- Caray, no me refería a que sacaras ahora un cajón entero de preguntas. No tengo pensado irme a ningún sitio. No hay prisa. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Peter le devolvió la sonrisa, y volvió a su cuarto, a terminar los deberes.

Después de eso Chris estuvo un rato pintando con Leo, o más bien siendo pintado, ya que el niño tenía la manía de pintarle las manos, como si quisiera ser decorador de cuerpos.

"No, si verás tú como acabo con un hijo actor, otro cocinero, y otro pintor de cuerpos" pensó Chris, pero luego recordó que Nick quería ser médico.

Tras la sesión de arte, se lavó las manos y comenzó a prepararse para "su cita". Se puso una americana, una camisa y una corbata, pero informalizó el asunto con unos vaqueros. Con eso obtuvo el visto bueno de Nick, aunque Leo le dijo que se pusiera los pantalones del traje. Peter votó en blanco.

Después hizo la cena y, aunque había empezado pronto, al final llegó la hora justo cuando terminó con los preparativos. Cuando Amy llamó al timbre, Chris tuvo un pequeño instante de pánico, pero se recuperó a tiempo de abrir la puerta. Tras intercambiar un saludo vacilante, Chris la invitó a pasar y procedió con las presentaciones.

- Ya conoces a Leo, y a los gemelos les conoces de vista. Pero él es Nick, y él es Peter.

Peter se adelantó, con gestos tímidos, pero saludó a la mujer con un par de besos. Nick hizo lo mismo instantes después. Él también se mostró tímido, pero por otros motivos.

- Lamento haberte empujado ayer. – le dijo en voz muy bajita. La mujer tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y Nick se sentía atrapado en ellos cuando los miraba.

- No tiene importancia. – respondió Amy con una sonrisa.

Desde ese momento Nick se mostró mucho más abierto, y además se dio cuenta de que la mujer le caía bien. La cena marchó estupendamente, y la casa se llenó de carcajadas sinceras y espontáneas. En un determinado momento, con la excusa de estar cansados, Peter y Nick les concedieron algo de intimidad, y se llevaron a Leo consigo. Chris se sentó frente a la mujer y la tomó de la mano.

- Amy… Ya has visto cómo es mi vida y quiénes forman parte de ella. Voy a ser sincero contigo: me gustas, me siento atraído por ti y hasta creo que te quiero, pero …

- Tienes tres hijos y ellos son la prioridad. – concluyó Amy por él - Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Lo acepto. No me importa. Tienes mucha suerte. Leo es adorable y Nick y Peter no parecen malos chicos. Me gustaría formar parte de ello, si tú quieres.

Chris la miró a los ojos, como avisándola de lo que iba a hacer, y la besó. Se oyeron tres risitas desde la puerta.

- Pensé que os habíais ido a la cama ¬¬

Sabiéndose descubiertos, los tres chicos asomaron las cabezas, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Rieron una vez más, y se fueron escaleras arriba. Chris rodó los ojos.

- A veces me pregunto si el pequeño es Leo.

Amy sonrió.

- Es normal que quieran ver con quién está su padre. Ver si soy buena para ti. ¿He pasado el examen?

- Nadie te ha examinado.

- Que te crees tú eso. Si no les hubiera caído en gracia a tus hijos no estarías aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

- Eso no es cierto…

- Está bien así, Chris. Es lógico.

Era esa sinceridad transparente lo que más le gustaba de Amy. Estuvieron hablando un rato más, hasta que Amy dijo que tenía que irse. Chris insistió en llevarla a casa, pero ella insistió en que no, y resultó ser más cabezota.

- Entonces…¿somos novios? - preguntó Chris cuando la despedía.

- De verdad, qué manera de romper el encanto, ojos azules. Sí, Chris, somos novios.

Chris sonrió, y le dio otro beso. Observó cómo se iba y luego volvió a entrar en casa, y cerró la puerta. Tres pares de pies bajaron las escaleras.

- ¿Ya se ha ido?

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- ¡Es muy guapa!

- ¿Estáis saliendo?

- ¡La has besado!

Sus hijos hablaron a la vez y solapándose unos a otros. Hacían una pregunta detrás de otra, y Chris llegó a preguntarse si de verdad querían que les respondiera, puesto que no le dejaban ni hablar. Por fin, el ruido disminuyó un poco.

- Entonces, ¿qué os ha parecido? – preguntó él, cuando pudo intervenir.

- Genial

- Estupenda

- Muy agradable.

- Me alegro. – Chris sonrió – Y gracias por hacer de esta una gran noche. Era muy importante para mí.

Chris se había sentido muy a gusto, y en esos momentos se sentía ligeramente eufórico.

- También ha sido una gran noche para nosotros – dijo Peter, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pero muy, muy larga! – apuntó Leo, con un bostezo. Chris miró el reloj.

- Claro, porque ya es hora de que tres hombrecitos estén en la cama.

- Papá, ¡no me llames así! – protestó Nick.

- Está bien, un hombrecito y dos hombretones. ¿Así mejor? Ale, a la cama.

- Madrugar es un asco – dijo Nick.

- Yo no soy el que ha puesto los horarios de vuestro colegio – dijo Chris – Me limito a cumplirlos.

Leo le dio un abrazo y subió a dormir. Nick subió a dormir sin darle un abrazo, pero Chris le interceptó y le hizo cosquillas hasta que le abrazó. Y como siempre, el que se quedó fue Peter.

- Tú también tiene que ir a dormir, Peter – le dijo.

- No tengo sueño.

- Antes no ponías pegas cuando te mandaba a la cama, no sé qué pasa últimamente. Vamos, a dormir. No quiero tener la misma conversación todas las noches. Cuenta ovejitas, mira por la ventana…haz lo que hicieras hace unas semanas, antes de que te diera por ponerte a protestar.

- Me quedaba leyendo. Pero me he acabado los libros que me gustaban. Quiero ver la TV un rato…

- Y yo quiero que mis hijos me obedezcan. Oh, espera, si ya tienen que hacerlo: a la cama. – dijo Chris, con mucho sarcasmo, y terminando la frase con cierta sequedad.

- Cuando te pones en ese plan no hay quien te aguante.

Chris ya sabía que Peter odiaba que le contrariaran. No era tanto que quisiera hacer su santa voluntad como que a veces sentía la necesidad de imponerla. Era extraño, porque otras veces le obedecía sin rechistar, sobre todo en las "pequeñas cosas" como aquellas. No quería que adquiriera el hábito de discutirle por todo: pasar del extremo obediente a justo el opuesto. Peter solía evitar el desafiarle abiertamente y Chris quería que siguiera siendo así; por eso quizá se mostró menos dispuesto que otras veces a aguantar pegas.

- Y cuando tú te pones en ese plan pareces un niño pequeño y protestón. Peter, no voy a continuar con éste tema. Tienes que irte a la cama y ya está. Ya no es sólo porque tengas que dormir, sino porque lo digo yo. Si te gusta bien, y sino también. Buenas noches, hijo.

Peter hizo una mueca de disgusto y se giró con brusquedad. Chris no quería acabar el día enfadado con su hijo, y menos por una tontería como aquella. Peter parecía realmente molesto y aunque Chris no pensaba ceder, si creyó que al menos podía suavizar un poco sus formas, pues se había despedido de él con mucha sequedad, y con el odiado "esto es así porque lo digo yo". Así, cuando su hijo ya estaba saliendo para hacer lo que le decía, le llamó, de forma mucho más conciliadora:

- Pete…

- Déjame en paz.

A Peter le había molestado lo de 'niño pequeño y protestón'.

"Que encima no me venga ahora con ese tono amable, porque no. ¿Quiere un niño? Pues que se harte" pensó Peter, y eso fue lo que le llevó a responder así. Como es lógico, a Chris no le sentó nada bien esa respuesta, y más teniendo en cuenta que sólo había intentado `reconciliarse`

- Eh, un momento. Baja esos humos. A mí no me hables así.

Peter apretó los dientes, para no decir nada de lo que luego se arrepintiera. Sintió rabia por haber reaccionado así, porque era consciente de que con esa forma de actuar le había dado la razón a Chris: parecía un niño pequeño que protestaba porque le habían contrariado. Sintió más rabia aún porque, a pesar de saber todo eso, seguía sin querer irse a la cama. No quería dormir. No quería soñar. Aceptó que estaba siendo infantil pero le dio igual. Se enfadó con Chris por obligarle a irse a la cama, y entonces lo hizo: dio un golpe a la puerta para descargar su rabia. Le dio un manotazo al cristal…y lo rompió. Él no quería darle tan fuerte. Se hizo daño en la mano, y miró alternativamente la herida que se había hecho, y los pedazos del cristal que había roto.

- ¡PETER! - gritó Chris, sin saber si estaba enfadado, sorprendido, o asustado. No se había esperado ese golpe, y durante unos breves segundos tuvo miedo de Peter, pero luego recordó que…se trataba de Peter. De su hijo. No había razón para temerle, aunque desde luego no podía permitir que fuera por ahí rompiendo cosas. Se debatió entre la furia y la preocupación, pero ganó lo segundo al ver que la mano de Peter estaba ensangrentada.

Peter no se podía creer lo que había hecho. No pretendía romper el cristal, pero estaba claro que no había medido su fuerza. Al ver que Chris se acercaba a él, instintivamente se alejó.

- Ven aquí. Veeeeen. – dijo con voz dulce, como si hablara con alguien que tuviera miedo de acercarse al borde de una piscina. Habló así para tranquilizar a Peter, que no parecía estar dispuesto a romper nada más, pero en cambio estaba asustado. – Déjame ver la mano.

Peter estiró el brazo con actitud vacilante. Chris se la cogió por la muñeca, le miró bien y le sacó un trocito de cristal que tenía clavado. Peter siseó, porque aquello le dolió un poco.

- Te he curado más veces en los últimos meses que a Leo en toda su vida – comentó, y utilizó su poder para curarle la mano. La examinó para ver que estaba bien, y después miró a Peter, como preguntándole "¿qué voy a hacer contigo?". Los ojos de Peter titilaban en lo que Chris denominaba "mirada de cachorrito" y eso sólo le hacía más difícil la tarea de regañarle. Chris parpadeó, como para librarse del efecto de esos ojos entristecidos.

- ¿Te has quedado a gusto? – le preguntó con voz dura. - ¿Quieres romper también la mesa, o no sé, tal vez el sofá?

- No, señor. – dijo Peter, mirando al suelo.

- No me vengas con "no, señor". Sólo piensas cuando te haces daño.

- No quería romperlo…

- Es igual. Las cosas no se golpean.

- Lo sé…- respondió Peter, incapaz de mirarle.

- Vete a tu cuarto, Peter. – ordenó Chris. – Lávate la mano, ponte el pijama, y espérame.

Peter obedeció, y Chris se quedó un rato en el mismo sitio, sin hacer nada, con la mente llena de gritos que no había llegado a soltar. A veces se sorprendía de su propio autocontrol. Sólo lo explicaba por lo mucho que les quería, porque una parte de él le pedía que estrangulara a Peter pero la otra la silenciaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Tras unos segundos, se puso a recoger los cristales, suspirando. Tendría que llamar para que lo arreglaran. Con cuidado de no cortarse, terminó de desprender algunos fragmentos que habían quedado sujetos al marco de madera. Cuando terminó de reunir todos los pedacitos los orbitó a la basura. Apagó las luces de la planta baja, revisó que no se quedara ningún grifo abierto, y subió a hablar con Peter.

El chico ya se había cambiado y le esperaba de pie. Chris vio que tenía lágrimas en la cara, aunque no estaba sollozando. Cuando Peter reparó en él, se frotó los ojos con la mano izquierda, mientras levantaba la mano derecha, en la que tenía el cepillo. Se lo dio sin que él se lo pidiera, esquivando en lo posible su mirada. Chris cogió el cepillo, pero lo dejó en la cama, y le dio un abrazo corto:

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabezota? Si te hubieras ido a la cama la primera vez, no hubiera pasado nada.

Peter no respondió, consciente de que su padre tenía razón. Chris se sentó en la cama, y tumbó a Peter en sus rodillas. Le bajó el pantalón del pijama y los calzoncillos, y cogió el cepillo. Le colocó bien, y comenzó a castigarle.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No se dan golpes a las cosas, Peter. Sé que no querías romper el cristal, sólo faltaba, pero no tenías por qué haberlo golpeado. Eso no soluciona nada. No sirve de nada, más que para hacerte daño y tratar de intimidarme. Todos podemos dar rienda suelta a nuestro enfado, y así un día nos acabamos matando. Existe algo que se llama autocontrol. Sirve para discernir cuando algo merece que nos enfademos, y cuando no: que te mande a la cama no te da derecho a liarte a dar manotazos a las puertas.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris había pensado castigarle más, pero antes había visto en los ojos de Peter que lo sentía mucho, y que estaba arrepentido de verdad, así que dejó el cepillo y le levantó. Le subió la ropa y le sentó sobre sus piernas, aunque notó que a Peter esto le daba algo de vergüenza. Lo ignoró, y le alzó la barbilla, para que le mirara a la cara. Peter no estaba llorando, pero tenía los ojos vidriosos. Chris se preguntaba si era por el castigo, por la vergüenza, o por lo que había hecho. Con Peter nunca se sabía. Le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- No puedes volver a dar golpes, Peter. No sólo porque no esté bien, sino porque puedes hacerte daño. Sé que puedo curaros, pero eso no es motivo para ser un imprudente. Un día puedo no estar ahí, o puede haber algo que yo no pueda curar.

Peter asintió. Lo sabía. Chris le dejó ponerse de pie, y observó que Peter se frotaba el culo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Chris le miraba, se ruborizó. Pero, por suerte para él, su padre no hizo comentarios.

- Espero que a partir de ahora cuando te mande a la cama te vayas a la cama. Sin necesidad de que me enfade, de que te enfades tú, ni de que rompas nada.

Peter asintió de nuevo, aunque con más vacilación que la vez anterior.

- Es que…no me quiero dormir – le dijo el chico. Chris captó el matiz. Ya no decía "no me puedo dormir", como había dicho antes, sino que había cambiado de verbo. No lo había dicho con ningún desafío y Chris sintió curiosidad, en vez de enfado.

- ¿Por qué no quieres?

- Porque no quiero soñar con él…- dijo Peter, muy bajito, y Chris entendió. La manía de Peter por no querer irse a la cama había empezado después de su reciente reencuentro con Derek. Debía de tener pesadillas con eso. Chris no quería ni pensar la cantidad de cosas que tenían que hablar con la psicóloga cuando empezaran a ir otra vez después de las vacaciones, es decir, en un par de días. Chris suspiró, y le dio un abrazo.

- Y no podías decírmelo ¿verdad? Antes te muerdes la lengua que decirme que tienes pesadillas.

Peter no respondió, pero correspondió al abrazo. Chris intentó no sentirse dolido: sabía que no se trataba de que Peter no confiara en él, sino que simplemente el chico era reservado y se creía autosuficiente.

- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? – le preguntó.

- Eso no servirá. Hasta hace nada dormía con Nick y tenía pesadillas igual.

- Pero yo no soy Nick.

Peter sonrió un poquito.

- ¿También tienes poderes "anti malos sueños"?

- No, mucho mejor que eso: tengo poderes de padre.

Chris sonrió y Peter rodó los ojos, pero se fue con él. Intentó no pensar en el hecho de que era demasiado mayor para dormir en la cama de su padre: prefirió pensar en la certeza de que estaba muy a gusto allí. Chris no dejó de mirarle, pensando en todo lo que su hijo había pasado, con tan pocos años. Incluso entonces, que estaba experimentando por fin lo que era tener una familia, se estaba enfrentando por primera vez al "mundo de las mujeres", y había tenido una experiencia dolorosa, aunque parecía, gracias a Dios, que no muy fuerte. Chris lamentaba no poder protegerle de eso, pero hay ciertas cosas que uno tiene que pasar por sí mismo. Él había tenido mucha suerte, o mucha desgracia en el amor, según se mire: había encontrado a la mujer de su vida pero la había perdido. Ahora parecía que se estaba enamorando de nuevo…Chris sonrió un poco al recordar lo que le había dicho a Amy: "hasta creo que te quiero". No fue una manera muy romántica de decirlo, pero Chris se dio cuenta de que era totalmente cierto. Tenía ese sentimiento guardado en el corazón, como con miedo, pero lo tenía. Antes de dormirse, y sin estar del todo lúcido a causa del sueño, pensó que todos los "hombres" de aquella casa tenían una mujer en el pensamiento. Peter y Nick tenían a Rachel. Él tenía a Amy. Hasta Leo tenía a Lucy, aunque Chris no pensaba que el niño supiera realmente lo que era el amor en un sentido de pareja. Pero el único que irónicamente parecía capaz de expresar ese "sentimiento" con libertad era justamente Leo. Tanto Peter, como Nick, y como él, guardaban demasiado cosas en su interior como para expresarlo.

Él guardaba a Bianca.

Nick era inseguro, al menos en ese aspecto.

Peter guardaba demasiadas cosas y no decía ninguna.

Chris le dio un beso en la frente al chico, y poco después de durmió. Peter tardó un poco en dormirse, pero al final lo hizo y por primera vez en varias noches no tuvo pesadillas.


	36. Chapter 36: Los padres también sienten

- Papá, déjale venir, por favor – insistió Peter. Esa noche iba a actuar en el P3 por primera vez. Se había pasado la semana ensayando y estaba muy nervioso, pero también ansioso e ilusionado. Chris le había dado algunas recomendaciones y juntos habían decidido lo que iba a cantar: covers en su mayoría, aunque Peter quería sorprenderle con una canción original suya. Había puesto mucho esfuerzo en aquél día, y ahora Chris le decía que Nick no podía ir. Peter se negaba a aceptarlo.

- No puede ser, Peter – respondió Chris, algo cansado ya de ese tema. Primero había escuchado las protestas de Nick, y ahora Peter se las repetía. Imaginándose que iba a llevarle un rato convencer a su hijo, guardó el móvil, con el que había estado hablando con Amy mediante mensajes. La chica iba a ir al P3 esa noche, a escuchar a Peter, pero le había pedido que no dijera nada, para darle una sorpresa.

- Sé que está castigado, pero no tienes que ser tan rígido, joder.

- Esa boca. No tiene nada que ver conmigo. Es menor. No puede entrar.

- Yo también soy menor.

- Tú estás legalmente contratado, y tu trabajo no está relacionado con el alcohol. Cumples todos los requisitos legales, y además cuentas con la autorización de tu padre. En cambio Nick no puede entrar como cliente, porque no tiene la edad suficiente para ir a un local donde se vende alcohol. – explicó Chris, con paciencia. En realidad creía que Peter ya tenía que saber eso, pero prefería discutir con él como si así pudiera cambiarlo.

- ¡Pero tú eres el dueño!

- No estoy por encima de la ley.

Peter sabía que eso era cierto, pero le dolía mucho que su hermano no estuviera en "su primer concierto". Nick había estado en todos los momentos importantes de su vida. ¿Qué sentido tenía cumplir un sueño si no podía compartirlo con su hermano? Sintió mucha rabia, y estuvo a punto de dar un golpe a la pared, pero hacía menos de una semana que se había dejado llevar por un acceso de ira parecido sin buenos resultados. Logró controlarse y dejó la pared tranquila, salvando a su mano de un dolor innecesario. Pudo contener su cuerpo, pero no su lengua:

- ¡Maldita sea, Christopher, eso es injusto!

- No me chilles. Y no me llames Christopher. – dijo Chris, harto de repetir que él era "papá". Aquello no había sido un despiste sino un acto deliberado de llamarle así para demostrar lo enfadado que estaba. Chris no pretendía que no se enfadara nunca, sino que encontrara la forma correcta de expresar su enfado.

- Christopher – espetó Peter, recreándose en la palabra, como si fuera un insulto. No pretendía negarle como padre, sino más bien decir algo así como "no voy a hacerte caso".

- Peter, no tires de la goma, que la puedes romper. Mira, sé que querías que tu hermano fuera. Lo grabaré ¿de acuerdo? Tengo cámara.

- Mejor no te sugiero lo que puedes hacer con ella, Christopher.

Pese a todo, a Chris le hizo cierta gracia aquella respuesta. Incluso cuando le faltaba al respecto Peter era 'políticamente correcto'. En vez de "te puedes meter la cámara por…[insertar cualquier orificio obsceno]", que es lo que habría dicho Nick de estar en su lugar, Peter usaba esa clase de fórmulas eufemísticas. Aun así, y habiendo tenido que reprimir una sonrisa, Chris sabía que no podía dejar que le hablara así. Además seguía llamándole Christopher y eso era algo que realmente le molestaba. ¡Él era "papá!

- Acabas de quedarte una semana sin televisión. Sigue, y serán dos.

- Lo siento. – dijo Peter, y Chris iba a suspirar aliviado hasta que se dio cuenta que había sido una disculpa sarcástica cuando su hijo añadió - Por lo visto te he hecho creer que me importa. Si crees que me voy a callar porque me castigues, es que le das muy poco valor a mis opiniones. No dejar que venga Nick es injusto, y no voy a perdonártelo. Así que quédate con tu tele y vete a la porra.

Peter llevaba una semana en un estado bastante irascible. Chris sabía que era por Rachel y por eso había intentado tener paciencia, y no había ido mal hasta el momento. Su hijo estaba sometido además a mucha presión por lo de la actuación, y por eso Chris había tenido más paciencia todavía. Pero que le dijera que le daba igual que le castigara le cabreaba bastante, sobretodo porque estaba siendo injusto con él: Chris no podía hacer nada en lo que a leyes se refería, y Peter tenía que saberlo porque no era tonto. Ese "no voy a perdonártelo" le sentó muy mal, y que le mandara a la porra no terminó de sacarle de sus casillas únicamente porque no había sido un "vete a la mierda".

- Veremos a ver si dices lo mismo si decido darte unos azotes.

Utilizó esa palabra aposta, consciente de que a Peter le daba vergüenza. Esperaba que con eso su hijo entendiera que se estaba pasando.

- Haz lo que quieras. Lo sumaré a la lista de cosas por las que te odio.

Chris avanzó hacia él y se sentó en el sofá, obligándole a tumbarse sobre él con movimientos rápidos y algo bruscos. Le bajó el pantalón e intentó contener su rabia.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Ahora ya puedes odiarme – le espetó, y le hizo levantarse. Aquella vez no hizo falta que Peter se fuera, porque fue él quien abandonó la habitación. Se fue a la cocina, y aunque en seguida se planteó volver algo culpable porque ni siquiera se había fijado en si había hecho llorar a Peter, ofuscado en su propio enfado. No era así como solía hacerlo: después de castigarles solía arreglar las cosas con ellos, y les consolaba un poco, pero aquella vez seguía enfadado.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, y supo que era Peter. Si le estaba oyendo era porque el chico quería que lo oyera…normalmente Peter entraba en las habitaciones sin hacer ruido. Chris siguió dándole la espalda, fingiendo que había algo que era imprescindible limpiar en ese momento en la encimera.

- Papá…

- ¿Vuelvo a ser papá? – preguntó Chris con ironía.

- Siento haberte dicho Christopher…

Chris suspiró. Peter estaba intentando hacer las paces con él. Probablemente ni siquiera supiera por qué estaba tan molesto así que, entendiendo que él era el adulto de ellos dos, se tragó sus emociones y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a hablar con él.

- No es eso lo único que me has dicho.

- Siento haberte insistido, y haberme puesto insolente.- dijo Peter.

- Tampoco es eso, aunque sí es por lo que te he castigado.

- Y siento haberte dicho que te odio. ¿Es eso lo que ha hecho que te enfades? No es verdad, ya lo sabes. Yo te quiero mucho.

Aquello terminó de ablandar a Chris, que le dio un abrazo. Peter, viendo que era eso lo que tenía que decir, y sabiendo además que era totalmente cierto, insistió en aquella idea.

- Nunca voy a odiarte por mucho que me enfade contigo, ni por mucho que me castigues cuando "me porte mal". Te quiero, y siento haber pagado contigo mi mal genio. Sé que lo de Nick no es decisión tuya, pero me era fácil usarlo de excusa para gritarte un rato, y así…desahogarme. Además es verdad que me da mucha pena que no pueda venir. Es mi gemelo, y me hubiera gustado que pudiera estar ahí conmigo.

Tanta sinceridad era esclarecedora. Chris decidió que tenía que pagarle con la misma moneda y ser igual de honesto.

- Leo me ha dicho algo parecido en alguna ocasión, Peter, y aunque me duele que me lo diga no me enfado con él, porque sé que es pequeño y que no lo dice en serio. Pero tú eres mayor, y podrías odiarme perfectamente. Podrías odiarme como muchos hijos dicen odiar a sus padres. Y nunca te he oído decir que odias a Derek.

Peter se dio cuenta de dónde estaba el verdadero problema: Chris no estaba acostumbrado a oírle hablar así, y le daba rabia que le hablara a él con tanta dureza mientras que a Derek a veces le defendía. Había hecho pensar a su padre que Derek le importaba más que él, o al menos había generado esa duda en él.

- Pues lávate los oídos ¿eh? Que sí que lo he dicho en alguna ocasión. Pero tienes razón en que muchas veces hablo bien de él. Pues si hablo bien de él, imagínate cómo hablaré de ti. No te odio, papá, y no sabes cuánto siento habértelo dicho. Derek no era mi padre y además era…bueno, un capullo. Pero tú eres bueno y….eres "mi papá". – dijo Peter, usando esa forma infantil para hacerle sonreír. Casi lo consiguió. – Lo que pasa es que no me llega la sangre al cerebro cuando me enfado, y digo tonterías. Al principio me callaba todo, era tímido, y me costaba demostrar mi enfado contigo. Ahora ya no me cuesta nada y …supongo que te he hablado así porque sé que…"puedo hacerlo". Que…me perdonarás. Que hay confianza. Es algo que digo mucho cuando me enfado, y cuando más confianza tengo con alguien, cuanto más importante es esa persona para mí, es más probable que se lo diga.

- Así que…¿cuánto más me digas que me odias, más me quieres? – preguntó Chris alzando una ceja ante tal contradicción.

- No creo que pueda quererte más de lo que ya lo hago – replicó Peter, y volvió a abrazarle. Aquello había sido algo cursi, pero a Chris le encantó oírlo – No volveré a decir eso. Pero si lo vuelvo a decir, estás en todo tu derecho de castigarme, porque te estaré diciendo una gran mentira.

- Yo también te quiero. Y siento que tu hermano no pueda ir a verte.

- Vendrá cuando tengamos la edad, o cuando toque en algún sitio al que puedan acudir menores.

- ¿No podías ser así de razonable antes de que te castigara?

- Cuando me enfado no soy razonable. – le dijo Peter – Por eso nunca he entendido que digas que lo soy.

- Porque no te enfadas a menudo.

Peter no estaba de acuerdo en eso: no se enfadaba antes. Desde que estaba con Chris había muchas cosas, absurdas en su mayoría, que le enfadaban. Y todas ellas se podían resumir en el hecho de que si bien era Nick el que parecía tener problemas con la autoridad, era Peter el que no tenía problema ninguno…mientras estuviera de acuerdo. Peter era bastante consciente de sus propios defectos, y por eso sabía que cuando Chris decidía algo con lo que él no estaba de acuerdo, automáticamente se enfadaba. Como tenía confianza con él, lo que al principio era simple disgusto, o disconformidad, se había ido trasformando en la expresión desmedida de un enfado. Ya no era tan tímido como en los primeros días, y aunque creía que eso era bueno, sabía que tenía que controlarse un poco más. Se propuso trabajar en eso. No quería acabar por romper una estantería, como intentara hacer una vez en el orfanato. Cuando se ponía en ese plan, Nick le llamaba Peter-Hulk. Lo cierto es que esos accesos de ira le venían como consecuencia de su vida con Derek: él le había enseñado a ser violento. Peter odiaba la filosofía de "el más fuerte es el que gana", pero creía que era lo que dominaba en el mundo.

- Intenta relajarte un poco. En dos horas iremos al P3 para hacer la prueba de sonido. Gracias otra vez por hacer esto. Si no quieres…

- Claro que quiero. Gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad.

Peter sintió un repentino agradecimiento hacia su padre, y volvió a lamentar haber pagado sus frustraciones con él. Toda una vida deseando tener un padre, y cuando por fin lo conseguía, le trataba mal. Peter se dijo que se había acomodado demasiado en esa nueva vida suya: no debía olvidar quién era, de dónde venía, y lo que no iba a permitirse hacer. Recordó una cosa que le había dicho la psicóloga hacia tres días: "el riesgo que corres ahora es el de empezar a utilizar todo lo que te ha pasado como excusa para odiar al mundo." Lo que desde luego no se iba a permitir era usarlo como excusa para odiar a su padre, ni para decírselo. Chris no tenía culpa de nada. Se cosería la boca antes de repetirlo de nuevo.

En vez de ir a relajarse, Peter se fue a ensayar con la guitarra. Estuvo cerca de media hora alternando entre ambas guitarras, hasta que oyó gritos en el cuarto de Nick, como de dos personas que discutían. Al principio pensó que estaría hablando con Chris, pero luego escuchó la voz de Leo. Fue a investigar, y se encontró con que sus dos hermanos miraban un papel con mucha atención.

- La letra de papá es más grande – decía Leo en ese momento.

- Qué más dará el tamaño, enano.

- Él lo notará. Y la primera l de "Haliwell" está demasiado inclinada.

- Oye, ¿quieres hacerlo tú, a ver si lo haces mejor?

- ¿Qué es lo que el peque tiene que hacer mejor que tú? – preguntó Peter, que no deducía nada bueno de lo que estaba escuchando - ¿Qué os traéis entre manos?

- Nada – dijo Nick.

- ¿Por qué no se lo decimos? A lo mejor él sabe hacerlo – dijo Leo.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta ya, enano, Peter es un chivato. Hazme caso que yo he vivido más tiempo con él. Si se lo dices le irá a Chris con el cuento.

- Qué buen concepto tienes de mí – dijo Peter, algo ofendido. – Es algo malo ¿verdad?

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Nick – Son esa clase de preguntas lo que hace que no quiera contártelo. Ala, prepárate para tu concierto y déjanos en paz.

Peter ignoró a Nick y se centró en Leo, con la esperanza de que el niño no lo viera de esa forma:

- ¿Qué ocurre, Leo?

- ¿Se lo vas a decir a papá?

- Aun no sé qué es lo que tengo que decirle o no decirle.

- Pero…¿se lo vas a decir?

Peter lo pensó muy mucho. Estuvo tentado de responder "no", porque sabía que así conseguiría que se lo dijeran. Pero optó por ser sincero.

- Probablemente, si es algo malo. Pero no porque sea un chivato, sino porque papá se acabará enterando de una forma u otra y eso será peor para vosotros. Si no me lo quieres decir es porque sabes que está mal, Leo, y tú no eres malo. Tómalo como un ensayo: puedes decírmelo a mí para luego ver cómo se lo dirás a papá. Papá se sentirá muy orgulloso si lo haces, y yo también.

- No uses psicología con él, hermano manipulador – protestó Nick, pero ya era tarde. Leo quería que Peter estuviera orgulloso de él, así que cogió un papel de la mesa y se lo enseñó.

- Es la firma de papá – dijo Peter, al principio sin entender. Pero luego unió piezas. - ¡La estáis falsificando!

- Sí – admitió Leo. – Es que… mi profe de "Cono" me ha dado otra nota por no haber hecho los deberes y….si se la doy a papá se enfadará.

- Peque, puede que se enfade, pero se enfadará mucho más si se entera de que has hecho esto. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Falsificar está muy, pero que muy mal…Nick, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- Me pidió ayuda con esos ojos que me pone, y no pude decirle que no…

- Pues deberías haberlo hecho. En fin, aun no es tarde. Romper esa hoja y que le dé la nota verdadera.

- Sí que es tarde. – dijo Nick – Eso era un ensayo. Ya la he firmado. Estamos viendo como ha quedado.

Le dio un papel y Peter vio que efectivamente estaba firmado. Vio además que la firma no era ni mínimamente creíble, al menos a su juicio.

- Tenéis que decírselo. Si le decís la verdad no se enfadará mucho.

- Ya, claro. ¿Estás loco? ¿Se enfada por cualquier cosa que se asemeje mínimamente a mentirle, y dices que no se enfadará porque hayamos intentado falsificar su firma? Joder, Peter, que falsificar firmas es hasta un delito.

- ¡Pues si sabes que está mal no sé para qué tienes que hacer nada! Mira, no tenéis más remedio que decírselo.

- Si lo tenemos: no hacer nada, y que Leo le de ésta nota a su profe. Así que ya sabes, enano. Mañana se la das.

- Chicos, no…

- Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.

- ¡Pues yo voy a dárosla igual! No podéis hacer esto. No podemos empezar a estafar, engañar, mentir y tratar mal a papá.

- No le hemos tratado mal.

- No, eso lo he hecho yo. A lo que me refiero es que…tenemos que parar ¿vale? Está empezando una relación con Amy. No podemos quitarle cada segundo de su tiempo sólo porque se nos antoje hacer nuestra santa voluntad.

- Me parece bien que tengas un ataque de remordimientos, pero guárdatelo para ti.

El sonido de sus voces, que sin darse cuenta se habían ido elevando, atrajo a su padre. Como Peter había dejado la puerta abierta, Chris entró en la habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Decírselo.

- ¡Cállate, Peter!.

Nick miró a su hermano con odio infinito, pero Peter le sostuvo la mirada. Caminó hacia la mesa para coger la nota y forcejeó con Nick que la agarró también. El papel se rompió. Chris vio que aquello iba a llegar a más, pues parecían a punto de pegarse.

- ¡Eh! – gritó, para llamar su atención. - ¿Alguien va a decirme que está ocurriendo aquí?

Silencio. Peter no iba a delatarles aunque creyera que debían decírselo, y Nick no pensaba confesar. Pero Leo…

- Ha sido culpa mía, papá.

- ¿El que ha sido culpa tuya, Leo? - dijo Chris, que se había estado preguntando qué pintaba Leo en aquella escena.

- No quería que te enfadaras y…le pedí a Nick que me ayudara. Pero no es culpa suya, no te enfades con él.

- Leo, no voy a enfadarme con nadie sí me decís qué es lo que pasa.

El niño cogió los dos pedacitos rotos de nota, y se los dio a Chris. Chris los cogió y los juntó para leerlo:

_Estimado señor Haliwell:_

_Leo no ha traído los deberes, y ha estado hablando durante la mayor parte de la clase. Le ruego me devuelva esta nota firmada, para saber que está al corriente._

_Un atento saludo,_

_Tara Evans._

Chris iba a decir algo al respecto de aquello, pero entonces se fijó en el garabato que había justo debajo. Se parecía bastante a su firma, aunque él sabía que no lo era porque no era exactamente igual, y porque…

- ¡Yo no he firmado esto! – exclamó con incredulidad. - ¿Habéis falsificado mi firma?

Pese a haber dicho que no se iba a enfadar, Chris lo preguntó con voz inevitablemente enojada, sin podérselo creer. Se sintió…traicionado. Experimentó una fuerte decepción: una cosa que le gustaba de sus hijos es que eran bastante sinceros. Nick más que Leo, y Leo más que Peter, pero ninguno de los tres era un…estafador. Les miró sin poder entender por qué lo habían hecho.

- Si, papá – respondió Leo, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Los tres?

- No, papi. Peter no ha hecho nada, de verdad, y Nick sólo quería ayudarme.

Chris se recordó que había dado su palabra de no enfadarse si le decían lo que pasaba. Se aferró a ese resquicio de honestidad para hablar con firmeza pero sin gritar.

- Pues Nick y tú estáis en un buen lío, señorito. Peter, tú puedes irte.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Peter se fue, mirando a sus hermanos con algo de pena. Chris contempló durante un rato a sus dos hijos, preguntándose cuál era la mejor forma de plantear aquél asunto.

- Leo. ¿Acaso te he enseñado yo a mentir? ¿Te he enseñado a engañar?

- No, papá. Siempre me has dicho que eso está mal.

- Entonces ¿por qué lo has hecho? Falsificar firmas es un delito, y en el colegio te podrían hasta expulsar por esto, Leo.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos ¿Expulsarle? No había pensado en eso…

- No quería que vieras la nota…- dijo muy bajito.

- Sabes que tienes que hacer los deberes. Sabes que tiene que estar callado en clase. Si no lo haces tu profesora te da una nota y tú me la tienes que enseñar.

- Pero te habrías enfadado conmigo. Y…me habrías castigado.

- ¿Y crees que ahora estoy feliz y voy a darte un premio?

Leo rompió a llorar ante el tono furioso que empleó su padre. Nick sabía que era el siguiente, y había estado calladito para no recordarle a Chris que estaba ahí antes de tiempo, pero Leo le dio pena y decidió salir de su mutismo para ayudarle.

- Papá, no te enfades con él. Yo debería haberle dicho que no era buena idea.

- Sí, claro que tendrías que habérselo dicho. Él no ha obrado bien en primer lugar, pero estoy seguro de que has sido tú el que ha copiado mi firma. ¿De dónde la has sacado, para empezar? ¿Cómo has sabido imitarla?

- De tu carnet…

- ¿¡Me has cogido el carnet!? – preguntó Chris, sacando la cartera de inmediato.

- Ya te lo he devuelto. Le hice una foto con el móvil.

Nick esperaba un estallido de furia, pero Chris mantuvo la calma.

- Dame el móvil – dijo Chris, y Nick dudó unos segundos antes de hacerlo. Intuía por qué se lo estaba pidiendo, pero decidió que haría mejor en no negarse. – Te has quedado sin él por una semana.

- ¿Qué? – protestó Nick, viendo confirmados sus temores - ¡Nunca me habías castigado sin móvil!

- Para todo hay una primera vez.

A Chris no le gustaba quitarle el móvil, porque era una forma de mantener el contacto cuando estaban fuera, por si pasaba algo. Pero como de todas formas Nick aún estaba castigado sin salir, en realidad eso no era un problema. Y así aprendería a usar el móvil para lo que tenía que usarlo, y no para andar engañándole.

- Pero no puedes hacer eso…¿cómo voy a hablar con Rachel? ¿Cómo voy a explicarle que voy a estar tantos días sin hablar con ella?

- Haberlo pensado antes. Puedes decirle que estás castigado o no, a mí eso me da igual, pero no vas a ver el móvil hasta dentro de una semana. Ahora escuchadme bien, los dos: quiero que os pongáis cada uno en una esquina, y que no os mováis de ahí hasta que me haya tranquilizado lo suficiente para ocuparme de vosotros.

Los chicos obedecieron, pero Chris estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando Leo dejó su esquina y corrió hacia él, llorando.

- Papi, no te enfades, por favor, no te enfades. Sé que soy malo, pero no te enfades.

Chris se derritió como un pedazo de hielo al sol. Suspiró, renunciando a hacerse el duro, y le cogió en brazos.

- No eres malo, Leo, pero sí un poco desobediente, porque te he dicho muchas veces que tienes que hacer los deberes. Si lo hubieras hecho nada de esto habría pasado. No estoy enfadado ¿de acuerdo? Estás arrepentido, así que no estoy enfadado.

Leo lloró un poquito más. Si ya desde el principio había pensado que eso que hacía no estaba demasiado bien, las palabras de Peter, las de su padre, y que le dijeran que podían expulsarle por eso le habían confirmado que estaba muy, muy mal. Lo único que quería era que su padre no se enfadara con él. No soportaba que fuera seco con él o que le hablara con dureza. Y además…

- No regañes a Nick. Él sólo quería ser un buen hermano.

- No. Si hubiera sido un buen hermano te habría dicho que eso no se hace.

Nick se puso rígido en su esquina.

"Genial. ¿A que ahora le haces llorar a él también?" pensó Chris, con frustración. El que tenía que estar dolido era él. Le habían mentido, y engañado, pero claro, se ponían a llorar, y así, ¿con qué corazón iba él a castigarles? Estaba harto de ser el malo.

- Nick es un buen hermano – insistió Leo. – Sabía que podía meterse en un lío y aun así accedió a hacerlo sólo porque yo se lo pedí.

- Yo no dudo que te quiera, Leo, pero lo que ha hecho no ha estado bien. Y él lo sabe. – dijo, y taladró con la mirada la espalda de su hijo. – Anda, ponte en la esquina, y deja que Nick se preocupe de sí mismo.

Leo se puso donde le decía, y a Chris le pareció que estaba un poco menos abatido, más seguro de que su padre no estaba enfadado. Chris salió de la habitación, preguntándose por qué sus hijos tenían que tener tan buen corazón y tan mal proceder. Pensó que al menos era mejor que fuera así a que fuera al revés.

Había creído que encontraría a Peter ensayando en su cuarto, pero le encontró en el sofá, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, en un claro ejercicio de relajación.

- ¿Nervioso? – le preguntó.

- ¿Sigo teniendo hermanos? – respondió él, abriendo los ojos. Era difícil decir si estaba relajado, enfadado, nervioso o indiferente. Peter tenía el rostro completamente inexpresivo en ese momento. Chris casi sintió un escalofrío al verle tan…frío.

- Sí. No encontré un ataúd de la talla de Leo. Voy a ver si encuentro uno, y luego ya si eso les asesino.

Peter intentó no sonreír, pero no pudo.

- Adiós a seis minutos de meditación – le dijo. - ¿Sabes lo difícil que es dejar la mente en blanco?

- Hombre, hay gente a la que no le cuesta mucho, porque no tienen demasiado ahí dentro...Diría que tu hermano es uno de ellos, pero ha debido de sustituir toda la materia gris por libros y enciclopedias.

- Me alegra que estés de buen humor. Esperaba verte enfadado.

- Los ojos de Leo son anti enfado – respondió Chris.

- Se los pediré prestados, entonces.

Chris sonrió, pero luego se puso algo más serio y se sentó junto a Peter.

- Nick no hace estas cosas. Tiene otras…cualidades. Pero no miente. Ninguno de vosotros miente mucho, en general. ¿Tanto miedo me tiene Leo? – preguntó al final, sacando lo que de verdad le estaba inquietando.

- Leo lo que no quiere es que te enfades con él. Obviamente tampoco quiere que le castigues, pero eso no es tan malo si no le gritas ni te sientes decepcionado. Y lo sé porque a mí me pasa lo mismo.

- Tengo derecho a enfadarme – protestó Chris, permitiéndose sonar infantil por una vez. – Yo también soy humano.

- Y te enfadas. Lo importante es que luego nos perdones.

Chris suspiró.

- Ni siquiera me habría enfadado por la maldita nota. Pero….¡falsificar mi firma…! Al menos sé que no tengo que preocuparme de que algún día firme algo por mí: no era una buena réplica.

- El truco está en no prestar atención a los detalles. Hay que hacer la firma como si fuera un dibujo: la gente no pone mucho cuidado en su firma, porque está acostumbrada a hacerla, así que no suelen salirle siempre iguales.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto? ¿Has falsificado firmas alguna vez?

- Sí: la del señor Wright. Bueno, y la de Nick, por diversión.

- ¿Quiero saber por qué falsificaste la del señor Wright?

- Mejor no. – dijo Peter, y sonrió con picardía.

Chris sacudió la cabeza.

- Y eso que a ti en el centro te tenían por "el bueno".

- ¡Es que era el bueno! Casi siempre. Ten en cuenta además que estar en el centro era como…como ir de campamento: hay más libertad. Tú eres uno para tres y te parecemos demasiados. Allí éramos una media de cincuenta (a veces más y a veces menos) para tres cuidadores. Había más reglas, pero pasábamos mucho más tiempo solos. No eran nuestros padres…Eran como profesores a tiempo completo. Había que armarla mucho para llamar realmente la atención. Y yo sabía ser discreto.

- ¿Sabes que Nick y tú no sois tan diferentes después de todo?

- Eso dice mi espejo todas las mañanas – rió Peter y luego se quedó con la mirada perdida.- Papá…¿cuánto falta?

- ¿Para ir al P3? Una hora.

- ¿Y si lo hago mal? – preguntó Peter, y Chris le notó preocupado.

- No vas a hacerlo mal.

- Pero…¿y si lo hago?

- Pues…no pasaría nada.

- ¿Y si lo hago tan mal que la gente se va? ¿Y si hago que pierdas dinero?

- Peter, eso no va a pasar…

- ¿Te enfadarías?

- Claro que no. No digas tonterías. Y no pienses en eso: te va a salir genial.

Chris le dio un beso en la cabeza, y subió las escaleras: ya había demorado aquello durante mucho tiempo. Subió a la habitación de Nick, pero se detuvo antes de entrar por una imagen que llamó su atención. Sus hijos no estaban en la esquina, sino que Nick estaba agachado, semiabrazando a Leo en el centro de la habitación. Era curioso porque Leo tenía lágrimas, pero estaba riendo: Nick le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Chris se quedó observando en vez de entrar.

- ¡Vale, Nick, para para jajaja! – dijo el niño.

- ¿Vas a dejar de llorar?

- ¡Sí!

Nick se detuvo.

- Así me gusta.

- Peter me hace reír de otra manera…

- Yo no tengo palabras bonitas, Leo – le dijo Nick, todo tono de broma desaparecido – Ya has vito que soy un poco burro. Yo no te daré buenos consejos, y puede que papá tenga razón, y no sea un buen hermano para ti. Desde luego no soy un buen ejemplo. Pero para eso ya tienes a Peter. Yo soy…el que está ahí. Conmigo puedes contar para cualquier cosa que necesites ¿de acuerdo? Salvo para falsificar firmas. Eso mejor no vamos a hacerlo más.

Leo le dio un abrazo, y Chris, desde su puesto de observador, se enterneció.

- Y ahora vuelve a la esquina, enano, que papá tiene que estar a punto de subir.

Leo lo hizo, y Nick volvió también a su posición. Chris decidió entrar tras unos momentos.

- Nick – le llamó, y el chico caminó hacia él. – Sí que eres un buen hermano. Pero las acciones tienen consecuencias. Y éste señorito – dijo, mientras ponía las manos en los hombros de Leo y hacía que se girara – aun no debe de saberlo. Para otra vez, usa tu sentido común para suplir el que a él le falta.

Chris se agachó y se puso a la altura de Leo.

- ¿No hacer los deberes está mal? – le preguntó, y Leo asintió. Chris le bajó el pantalón y le dio tres azotes.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¿Hablar en clase está mal? – siguió preguntando, y Leo volvió a asentir.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¿No darme la nota de tu profesora está mal?

- Mucho.

- Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¿Falsificar mi firma está mal?

- Sí.

- Las firmas no se falsifican. No lo olvides nunca.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chirs le subió el pantalón, y le dio un beso. Leo se tiró a su cuello, casi ahogándole. Lloró un poquito, pero más por lo que sentía que por el castigo: se esperaba algo mucho peor. Ni siquiera le había pegado con el cepillo.

- Has sido muy bueno, papá – le dijo Leo, sin soltarle. A Chris le hizo gracia esa forma de decirlo.

- Porque tú también lo eres. No lo olvides, y no vuelvas a mentirme nunca más.

- Nunca.

- Si eres sincero, no me enfadaré contigo. Puede que te regañe o que te castigue, pero no me enfadaré.

- Eso mismo dice Peter.

- Pues hazle caso. Y a Nick también. A veces se equivoca, pero te quiere mucho.

Eso último lo dijo mirando al aludido. Le había obligado a ver cómo castigaba a su hermano, sabiendo que eso despertaría en él el deseo de impedir que Leo volviera a meterse en líos. Era una forma de hacerle reflexionar. Pero también quería que supiera que era tan buen hermano, y tan buen ejemplo como Peter.

- Ahora ve a desearle suerte a tu hermano – le dijo a Leo – En un rato se va a dar su primer concierto, y está nervioso.

- ¿Peter nervioso? ¡Eso es imposible!

- Peter también siente, campeón. Él también se enfada, y se asusta, y se pone nervioso.

- ¡Pero si canta muy bien!

- Pues ve, y díselo – le dijo con una sonrisa, y Leo desapareció. Chris oyó cómo bajaba las escaleras.

Se quedó a solas con Nick, y durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego Chris se sentó en la cama de Nick, y le indicó que se acercara. Sin intercambiar una sola palabra, Chris le bajó el pantalón y le colocó sobre sus rodillas

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No vuelvas a coger mi carnet sin decírmelo, y menos si lo vas a usar para algo que sabes que no puedas hacer.

- No, papá.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No vuelvas a falsificar mi firma.

- No, papá.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Y no vuelvas a "ayudar" a Leo, cuando ayudar significa tratar de engañarme. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que es correcto y lo que no. Puedo esperar que Leo a veces no lo tenga claro, pero tú sabes perfectamente que falsificar mi firma en una nota no es la solución.

Chris le levantó y captó la mirada de Nick de "¿ya está?", aunque luego el chico la disimuló. Tenía los ojos húmedos, y al parpadear se le escapó alguna lágrima, pero no estaba llorando.

- Sí eres un buen ejemplo para Leo – le dijo.- Os he oído hablar.

- Siento haberme movido…

- Pretendías consolar a tu hermano. ¿Ves? Esa es la clase de cosas que sí puedes hacer por él.

Nick no dijo nada al principio, pero tras un rato, musitó:

- Siento haber copiado tu firma. Sólo quería ayudar al enano, pero sé que no fue la mejor forma.

- El enano, como tú le llamas, tampoco es inocente en esto. Anda, no pongas esa cara de arrepentido. Sólo ha sido una chiquillada. Odio que me mientan, Nick, pero sé que tu intención no era engañarme para beneficiarte a ti. Como tú dices, sólo querías ayudar a Leo, aunque no escogiste la mejor forma.

- Nunca escojo la mejor forma – dijo Nick con voz triste.

- Vas aprendiendo. Por de pronto hoy has mantenido a raya tu enfado. Pensaba que la ibas a tomar con Leo por decirme lo que había pasado.

- No le puedo culpar. Peter le había lavado el cerebro…digo…Peter le hizo entrar en razón. – rectificó, y Chris sonrió.

- Hoy es un gran día para tu hermano. ¿Por qué no bajas a desearle suerte?

- No la necesita. Pero lo haré.

Nick se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró y dijo, con cierta inseguridad:

- No…no mires mis mensajes del móvil. Por favor.

- No se me ocurriría. Sé que es tu intimidad, aunque miedo me da lo que puede haber ahí…- dijo, medio en serio, medio en broma.

Nick sonrió un poco, y se fue.

Cuarenta minutos después, Chris y Peter se fueron al P3. Peter estaba muy nervioso, pero no estuvo mal en la prueba de sonido. Todo el mundo se portó muy bien con él, o eso le pareció: su tío Wyatt gastaba bromas y le tranquilizaba, su padre estaba pendiente de él, y la gente que trabajaba allí estaban a su entera disposición. Después de los últimos retoques, y antes de lo que Peter se había imaginado, llegó el momento. Peter salió al escenario hecho un flan, pero como el mismo dijo no tenía vergüenza: sólo nervios.

Chris se sintió muy orgulloso de su hijo, sólo con verle salir. Cuando comenzó a cantar y a tocar la guitarra le quedó claro que había hecho bien al ofrecerle aquello, aunque nunca lo había dudado. Peter era bueno, y no lo pensaba por que fuera su padre. La gente parecía opinar como él. Amy llegó al final de la primera canción.

- Siento el retraso.

- Acaba de empezar – respondió Chris, y durante un segundo dudó sobre si abrazarla, darle un beso, o no hacer nada. Ella decidió por él, y le dio un abrazo y un beso corto.

- Ey, es bastante bueno – dijo Amy tras escucharle un rato.

- Lo sé – respondió Chris, con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¿No han venido a verle sus hermanos?

- No tienen edad para entrar aquí…

- Qué lástima. Aunque Nick al menos se podría haber colado. Puede dar el pego de tener los años…

- ¡Amy!

- No te escandalices, ojos azules, que seguro que tú lo hiciste alguna vez a su edad. Y hubiera sido por una buena causa.

- Pero…no quiero enseñarles que romper las normas está bien. Además...no quiero…no quiero hacer nada que pueda afectar a la adopción. Esos tipos se andan con mucho cuidado, sobre todo con Peter

- ¿Por qué "sobre todo con Peter"?

- No ha tenido lo que se dice unos buenos padres – respondió Chris, inseguro sobre si debía ser del todo sincero en ese tema. Si se hubiese tratado de algo suyo se lo habría contado, pero Peter tenía derecho a elegir cuándo y con quién compartir su intimidad. Amy pareció entender que no iba a decirle nada más.

- ¿Es algo que puedo aspirar a saber algún día?

- Depende de Peter.

- ¡Bueno! Pues entonces apaga y vámonos, que ese chico es más reservado aún que su adre…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Chris, extrañado. Si apenas Peter y ella se conocían… - Y yo no soy reservado.

- Sí que lo eres. Y lo sé porque en toda la cena no le saqué más que el nombre de un par de grupos que le gustan. Lo pasé mal para ver qué podía regalarle. Con Leo lo tuve mucho más fácil: me contó absolutamente todo.

Tras decir esto, Amy levantó una bolsa que traía.

- ¿Les has hecho regalos? ¡No tenías por qué hacerlo! No puedo aceptarlos…

Chris sabía que Amy no tenía mucho dinero. Había visto dónde vivía sabía de qué trabajaba, y había sumados dos más dos.

- Si no eres tú el que lo tienes que aceptar – dijo Amy riendo. – Aunque para ti también tengo algo.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Chris, muy a su pesar con mucha curiosidad.

- Sí.

Amy se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso, pero de los de verdad. De hecho, no se separaron durante un laaaaaargo rato.

- Ejem – interrumpió Wyatt con una sonrisa. Amy y Chris se separaron, algo ruborizados.

- Un buen regalo, sin duda – dijo Chris, mirándola a los ojos. Amy se ruborizó más. Chris descubrió que eso le divertía: le gustaba "abochornar" a la chica, porque estaba muy guapa con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Siento interrumpir vuestra…eh...maniobra de reanimación…pero para otra vez colgad un cartel, o algo.

Lo que a Chris ya no le gustaba tanto es que Wyatt hiciera lo mismo con él. Se puso muy rojo y maldijo a su hermano en silencio, reviviendo durante unos segundos los vergonzosos primeros días con Bianca, cuando Wyatt no dejaba de meterse con él. Ahora ya no eran adolescentes, pero su hermano no había cambiado demasiado. Amy, soltando una risita, decidió cambiar de tema.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, Wyatt.

- ¿A que soy un Celestino estupendo? – respondió él, y la dio un abrazo. - ¿Has venido a escuchar a Peter?

- Es muy bueno. Chris me había dicho que cantaba bien, pero pensé que era cosas de amor de padre: al oírle hablar, cualquiera diría que sus hijos son perfectos.

- Ahora, que parece bueno ahí subido – dijo Wyatt – Por cierto, eso me recuerda…¿Nick se ha hecho mayor de edad, y yo sin saberlo?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Chris, sin entender.

- Me ha parecido verle entrar hace un rato. Creí que habías dicho que no iba a venir. Podemos meternos en un lío porque esté aquí, Chris.

Chris se dio cuenta que aunque se lo estaba diciendo con buen humor, su hermano estaba un poco mosqueado, porque supuestamente había dejado entrar a su hijo menor sin consultárselo, cuando eran co-propietarios. El mosqueo de su hermano no era nada comparado con el enfado que sintió él:

- En un lío está él: yo no le he dejado venir.

- Ah, bueno, eso me deja más tranquilo.

- Pues a mí no. ¿¡Dónde está!?

- Cálmate, Chris. Esto es lo más normal del mundo. No es la primera vez que un adolescente se nos intenta colar…

- Sí, pero éste es MI adolescente, y además no lo ha intentado, sino que parece que lo ha conseguido.

- Tiene diecisiete años, y es su hermano – apuntó Amy, como para defender a Nick. – Es normal que quisiera venir…

- Le dije claramente que no podía. Y ha actuado a mis espaldas. Me ha engañado. Otra vez.

Wyatt y Amy no entendieron lo de "otra vez", pero sí notaron que Chris estaba bastante enfadado.

- Te lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho ¿no crees? Tu hijo se ha "fugado" para escuchar el concierto de su hermano. Es hasta tierno. – le dijo Amy. Chris la miró a los ojos, dubitativo.

- ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

- Nada. Hazte el sueco. En lo que a ti respecta, Nick no ha estado aquí. Si el chico es un poco listo y te evita, no os cruzaréis, y será perfectamente creíble que no reparaste en su presencia, entre toda la gente que hay aquí.

- Definitivamente, me gusta cómo piensa – dijo Wyatt, riendo. – Rostro inocente, mente perversa. Y tú que parecías no haber roto un plato en tu vida…

- De mente perversa nada. Sólo me da pena el chico. No creo que haya hecho nada tan malo. Aunque, eso sí, encargaros de que en la barra no le sirvan alcohol. Tiene cara de niño, así que es seguro que le pedirán el carnet. Pero por si acaso.

Chris suspiró, y se rindió ante las palabras de Amy. Wyatt pensó, divertido, que parecía una madre intercediendo por sus hijos. Chris dijo que iba a hablar con Richard, el barman aquella noche, precisamente para advertirle por si veía a Nick. Cuando regresó, Amy y Wyatt reían animosamente, y contagiaron su buen humor a Chris, que decidió hacer caso a Amy y no tomárselo como algo personal. Nick no había querido engañarle: sólo quería escuchar a su hermano.

Cuando Peter acabó de tocar, Chris fue al backstage a darle la enhorabuena. Había estado increíble.

- ¡Papá! – dijo el chico cuando le vio, con una sonrisa.

- Lo has hecho genial, Pete. Una de esas canciones…No recuerdo haberla incluido…¿de qué grupo o era?

- No era de ningún grupo.

- Bueno, pues de qué cantante.

- Era mía.

- ¿Tuya? – preguntó Chris, asombrado – Tienes mucho talento, hijo.

- Gracias, papá. – dijo Peter, sonriendo con timidez y con agradecimiento a la vez. Chris le dio un abrazo. Cuando se soltaron, Chris sacó su cartera, y le dio un billete de cien. Era más dinero del que Peter había visto en toda su vida. Se quedó mirando el billete, sin entender.

- ¿Y eso?

- Cógelo. Es tu parte de la recaudación. ¿No leíste tu contrato?

- Era una formalidad legal.

- Nunca firmes nada sin leerlo. Yo jamás voy a estafarte, pero otra gente puede hacerlo. En fin, ahí pone que se te pagaría el 10% de lo conseguido en la noche recaudada. Es lo que solemos acordar con los grupos y artistas que vienen a tocar.

- Pero papá, yo soy tu hijo…

- ¿Y con esa obviedad quieres decir que…?

- A mí no tienes que pagarme.

- El trabajo es trabajo. Precisamente porque eres mi hijo: si pagaría a cualquier otro, con más razón voy a pagarte a ti.

- Los hijos ayudan a sus padres en el trabajo y no les pagan.

- Algunos sí: los que pueden. Yo puedo. Además, esto no es como si vienes a ayudarme: has hecho una actuación. ¿Quieres dejar de poner pegas y coger el dinero? ¡Cualquiera diría que te estoy ofreciendo algo malo!

Peter aun dudó un poco antes de coger el billete. Movió la mano, pero la dejó quieta en el aire:

- Úsalo para pagar el cristal que rompí.

- Un cristal no vale tanto.

- Pues…descuéntalo.

Chris lo meditó un poco. Aquello no le parecía tan mala solución. Era justo, y denotaba sentido de la responsabilidad. Cambió el billete de cien por cuatro de veinte y prácticamente le obligó a cogerlos, cerrándole la mano en torno a ellos.

- Tu primer sueldo.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer con él?

- Lo que tú quieras. – dijo Chris, y se rió – Es tuyo. Gástatelo, ahórralo, mételo en un banco…

- Gracias, papá.

Peter le dio un abrazo. Chris sonrió, orgulloso de su hijo. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- Ah, sí. Tus admiradores quieren verte.

Peter le miró sin entender, pero sonrió cuando vio entrar a Amy y a Wyatt.

- ¡Tío! – corrió hacia él y le abrazó. Chris se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba eufórico. No era mucho de expresar alegría, pero tenía las pupilas dilatabas, y aquella era la primera vez que notaba que al chico le costaba estarse quieto. Aun así, parecía totalmente tranquilo cuando se separó de Wyatt y se giró hacia Amy. – Muchas gracias por venir.

- Cantas muy bien – respondió ella, sonriendo dulcemente. – Y ahora sé que he acertado al comprarte esto.

Amy sacó un disco de Adam Lambert.

- Te gusta ¿no? Has cantado una canción suya.

Peter se quedó mirando el disco como si fuera la cosa más extraña del universo.

- Sí, sí que me gusta. Pero...no entiendo por qué me lo regalas.

- ¿Necesito un motivo?

- La gente habitualmente no hace regalos porque sí.

- Yo no soy "la gente". Soy Amanda Jade Evinson. Amy, si quieres conservar las piernas. Y hago regalos cuando se me antoja.

Peter se quedó sin saber qué decir durante unos segundos, y luego estalló en carcajadas. Cogió el disco, y le dio un abrazo a Amy, agradado por la espontaneidad y la honestidad de la mujer.

- Muchas gracias.

- No las merece. En fin, será mejor que me vaya ya: sólo venía a felicitarte, pero aunque sea viernes mañana tengo que madrugar.

- Te acompaño – dijo Chris, y Amy y él dejaron a Peter y Wyatt hablando y haciendo bromas mientras ellos iban a la salida.

Chris la miró a los ojos con profundo cariño.

- ¿Con que…."Jade"? ¿Amanda "Jade"?

- Nadie tiene la culpa de los nombres que le ponen.

- Christopher Perry – dijo Chris, levantando la mano como diciendo "culpable".

- Para mí siempre serás "ojos azules" – dijo ella, y le dio un abrazo. Era muy dulce…

- Amy…¿puedo preguntarte algo…y no te enfadas?

- Dispara.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Veintiocho. ¿Por qué?

- Sé muchas cosas de ti, pero nada sobre los "datos básicos".

- Esos vienen en el carnet. Un día me lo pides y te lo aprendes.

- Lo que quiero decir es que…Te conozco muy poco…pero parece que te conozco mucho. Eres muy transparente.

- ¿Eso es bueno?

- Por eso es por lo que te quiero.

Pudo ver el efecto que esas palabras tenían en la mujer. Se sonrojó un poco, y le miró con ojos ilusionados, como preguntando "¿de verdad?". Despertaba todos sus instintos protectores. Pareció a punto de decir algo, pero en el último momento se limitó a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Chris, en una especie de abrazo.

- Treinta minutos contigo son como treinta días en el paraíso – dijo finalmente, y luego se separó de él para añadir – Y borra esa sonrisa de satisfacción. La música de Peter ha ayudado mucho. Si no hubieran sido sólo como veinticinco.

Chris se rió y la dio un beso tierno en la frente. Todo iba tan natural con ella…A veces parecía que todo iba muy rápido, otras que muy lento…pero "todo", simplemente iba.

- Tengo que irme – dijo Amy, y a Chris le agradó ver que la mujer no parecía querer hacerlo. - ¿Le darás esto a Leo y Nick? – preguntó, dándole una bolsa con dos regalos.

- Vas a malcriarlos. – dijo Crhis con cierta diversión. Amy parecía haber adoptado cierto rol maternal, y lo cierto es que a él no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero le hacía gracia.

- Sólo un poco. ¿Se lo darás?

- Claro. Muchas gracias en su nombre y en el mío. Mmm. Te llevo a casa. Le pediré a Wyatt que él lleve a Peter.

Chris acompañó a Amy, y prolongó la despedida hasta que ya se hizo improlongable. Con cierto pesar volvió a casa, no porque no quisiera ver a sus hijos, sino porque disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Amy. Aunque se había fijado en que ella no le había respondido "yo también te quiero", y eso le inquietó un poco.

Entró en casa, y esperaba encontrarse un Peter eufórico, y un Nick que, habiendo regresado ya, le estuviera contando todo a Leo. Pero en el salón sólo estaba Nick, y no contento precisamente.

- Hola – dijo Chris, casi sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

- Hola, papá.

- ¿Qué tal todo?

- Yo...he estado en el P3. Esperé a que te fueras, y…fui a ver a Peter. Sé que estaba castigado sin salir, sé que además no podía ir al P3 y que tenía que cuidar a Leo…Lo sé, y no puedo decir nada en mi defensa.

A Chris le extrañó que se lo contara, pero luego recordó lo sincero que era Nick, después de todo. La intención del chico no había sido la de engañarle en ningún momento. Eso habían sido los "daños colaterales", y para repararlo Nick le estaba diciendo lo que había hecho, aun creyendo que él iba a enfadarse.

- Está bien, Nick. Ya lo sabía. Wyatt te vio. Mira, lo que menos me gusta de todo esto es que dejaras sólo a tu hermano…

- No podía llevarlo al P3.

- No, cierto, no podías. Y técnicamente tampoco podías ir tú, pero escogiste ir por libre.

- Lo siento.

- Más lo siento yo. Nick, el motivo principal por el que no podías ir es porque ya hay bastantes cosas que pueden ponérmelo difícil con los de asuntos sociales. La policía te encontró cuando te escapaste, Peter se encontró con su maltratador…No quería sumarle tu detención por pillarte en un local donde se vende alcohol.

- No me detuvieron. Y no bebí alcohol.

- Lo sé. Pero es mi local ¿entiendes? Si se enteran de que estabas allí podrían usarlo en mi contra. Como si te hubiera dejado entrar.

- Lo siento.

- Sí, lo sientes, pero aun así volverías a hacerlo con tal de ver cantar a Peter. Te dará igual si para eso tienes que salir de casa sin que yo lo sepa o dejar sólo a tu hermano pequeño.

- Papá, ya me siento muy culpable. Sólo…castígame y no me regañes más, por favor.

- No te voy a castigar.

Nick le miró y vio que lo decía en serio.

- ¿Por qué no? Sé que no debería haberlo hecho…

- Si a mí me dicen que no van a castigarme no pregunto por qué. Doy las gracias y desaparezco antes de que cambien de opinión.

- Gracias – dijo Nick, pero no desapareció, sino que en lugar de eso le dio un abrazo. – Pero…en serio…¿por qué no?

- Porque me has dicho la verdad aun creyendo que yo no lo sabía. Quiero que aprendas que tienes que decirme la verdad siempre, y esta me parece la mejor forma. Además, por lo visto tienes una nueva intercesora.

- ¿Eh?

- Amy. – explicó. – También te ha hecho un regalo. Pero te lo doy mañana. Ahora sube a ducharte. Y Nick – añadió cuando el chico se levantaba – si digo castigado sin salir es castigado sin salir.

Nick asintió, y subió escaleras arriba, algo sorprendido por haberse librado de aquella.

Chris subió poco después, a ver a Leo, que estaba ya con el pijama, leyendo un libro.

- Hola – saludó el niño con una sonrisa.

- Hola, campeón.

- Peter ha venido muy contento.

- Lo ha hecho muy bien. El tío Wyatt lo ha grabado. Mañana lo vemos ¿vale?

Leo asintió, y sonrió.

- ¡He hecho todos los deberes!

- Así me gusta, campeón – le felicitó Chris, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. - ¿Qué lees? – le preguntó.

- Un libro viejo. Ya casi me lo sé de memoria, pero ahora mismo no tengo ningún libro nuevo para leer, porque los de Peter tienen mucha letra y muy pequeña.

Chris sonrió un poco.

- Pues creo que yo puedo solucionar eso. Mira lo que me ha dado Amy para ti.

Chris sacó el regalo de Leo, que era, como no, un libro. Leo lo abrazó como si no hubiera visto uno en su vida.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

- En sus propias palabras, porque ella hace regalos cuando se la antoja.

- Amy me cae muy bien, papá – comentó Leo, dejando el libro con cuidado sobre la cama. – Me alegro de que sea tu novia.

- Yo también me alegro – dijo Chris. Esas palabras le habían hecho muy feliz. Si sus hijos hubieran tenido algún problema con el hecho de que el saliera con Amy él no hubiera sabido qué hacer.

- Además es muy guapa. – añadió Leo con una risita.

- Oye, ¿y qué haces tú fijándote en esas cosas? – preguntó Chris, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Es la verdad! – se defendió el niño riendo – La he hecho un dibujo, mira.

Chris le dejó espacio, y el niño cogió un papel de su mesa.

- Caray, te has esforzado mucho – comentó Chris. Más allá de que estuviera mejor o peor, Leo había hecho un fondo entramado que debí de haberle llevado mucho tiempo.

- Es que me he aburrido cuando se ha ido Nick…

- Ah, sí. ¿Qué tal tu primera vez sólo en casa? – preguntó Chris con curiosidad. Leo aún era pequeño, y por eso no le había gustado que Nick le dejara sólo, pero tal vez podía ir empezando a quedarse en casa en ratitos cortos, para ganar independencia y todo eso.

- No quiero quedarme sólo nunca más – le dijo Leo, algo compungido, y luego añadió, en voz bajita – Me da miedo.

- ¿Por qué, campeón?

- ¿Y si no volvéis?

- Leo, claro que vamos a volver. Siempre.

- Pero…¿y si no? ¡No volváis a dejarme sólo! – pidió el niño, y Chris vio que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Está bien, campeón. Tranquilo.

- Nick es malo – declaró Leo.

- Él no quería dejarte sólo, pero quería ir a ver a Peter.

- Sigue siendo malo – insistió el niño, con una cara de indignación tan grande que Chris tuvo que sonreír.

- Se lo diré de tu parte.

Estuvo con Leo unos minutos más, y luego bajó a hacer la cena.

Mientras él hacia esto, Nick estaba en su cuarto, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. Chris tenía razón: aunque sentía haberse ido, dejando sólo a Leo y desobedeciendo a Chris, volvería a hacerlo por acudir al concierto de Peter. Su hermano había estado increíble, y además…¡era su hermano! ¡Su gemelo! Su otra mitad. De alguna forma Chris lo entendía, y por eso no se había enfadado, aunque decía que Amy había hablado en su favor. Al final que su padre tuviera novia no iba a ser tan malo…

Justo en ese momento oyó una musiquita conocida, y de pensar en la novia de su padre pasó a pensar en la suya propia, o en su "proyecto de", o en lo que fuera. Pensó en Rachel, casi seguro de que era ella quien llamaba. Porque lo que había sonado desde otra habitación era su móvil. Mordiéndose el labio con inseguridad, Nick fue al cuarto de Chris dispuesto a contestar sólo a aquella llamada. Escuchó, y le pareció que el sonido veía del armario de Chris. Concretamente, de encima. Saltó para llegar...pero en vez de coger el móvil, lo tiró. Y también una caja que Chris tenía sobre el armario. El contenido de la caja se volcó y Nick vio muchas fotos. Salían Leo de chiquitín, su padre, y una mujer a la que no conocía.

"Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda".

Nick empezó a recogerlo, pero escuchó pasos y salió corriendo de allí. Chris subía para avisarles de que bajaran a cenar, y para cambiarse de ropa. Fue a su cuarto a ponerse la camiseta vieja y el pantalón con el que solía dormir, y vio la caja en el suelo. Recogió las fotos y las dejó sobre su cama.

- ¡Chicos! – llamó. Tras unos segundos, y extrañados porque les llamara así, en plural, sus tres hijos entraron en su cuarto. - ¿Sabéis qué ha pasado con la caja que tenía en mi armario? ¿Se ha caído?

- Ni, idea, papá – dijo Peter. Leo negó con la cabeza, y Nick hizo lo mismo. Chris suspiró. Sola no se podía haber caído. El contenido de era caja era importante para él. Eran las cosas de su mujer. Chris miró una foto y se entristeció al instante. Se planteó por vez número mil si hacía bien en intentarlo con Amy. Su corazón aún se aceleraba cuando veía una foto de Bianca.

- Papá, no te pongas triste – dijo Leo, y se sentó con él, a mirar las fotos. Acarició la cara de su madre. Fue un momento intenso entre padre e hijo, con el fantasma de Bianca en la memoria de ambos. Chris rodeó a Leo con un brazo.

Nick se sentía fatal. Había estado a punto de decir que él la había tirado al intentar coger el móvil, pero él sabía que aquellas fotos eran importantes y tal vez su padre no pudiera perdonarle que las hubiera tirado. Si él tuviera una foto de su madre mataría al que osara tocarla. No, Nick no iba a confesar. No aquella vez.

Chris suspiró, e intentó ser fuerte. Guardó las fotos con cuidado.

- Está bien. Ya está la cena. Anda, bajemos.

Se pasó la mano por los ojos, para impedir salir a las lágrimas que querían traicionarle. Peter no sabía si darle un abrazo o no hacer nada. Le dedicó una mirada de profundo cariño, y salió de la habitación junto con sus hermanos.

- Nick – llamó Chris, y por un instante Nick entró en pánico, creyéndose descubierto. - No te has duchado.

- N-no.

- Pues muy mal. Mañana por la mañana. A primera hora. Te levantaré a las ocho, por listo.

- V-vale, papá.

Madrugar un sábado era la menor de las preocupaciones de Nick en ese momento.

El principio de la cena transcurrió en silencio, pero luego surgieron algunas anécdotas del concierto. Peter contó que hubo un momento en el que dejó de oírse por un fallo técnico, y cantó totalmente "a ciegas". Chris le aseguró que no se notó. Después de la cena, y como ninguno de sus tres hijos podía ver la TV, cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Chris les dijo que no se acostaran muy tarde, pero no les presionó, porque era fin de semana. Él se fue a su cuarto, y entonces lo vio: el móvil de Nick en el suelo. Y ató cabos. El móvil tendría que estar encima del armario, como la caja. La caja estaba en el suelo…

Chris fue al cuarto de Nick, y le dedicó a su hijo una mirada fría como el hielo.

- ¿Se te ha caído la caja cuando intentabas coger el móvil?

El acero en la voz de Chris le quitó a Nick cualquier intención de mentirle.

- S-sí.

Chris cerró los ojos, profundamente dolido.

- ¿Para esto sirve tratar de ser bueno contigo? ¿Para qué intentes coger un móvil que te he quitado por no hacer buen uso de él y luego me mientas a la cara, después de haberte dicho lo mucho que odio que me mientas? ¿Es que sólo entiendes el lenguaje de los castigos?

Chris no le dejó responder. Avanzó hacia él y se sentó, poniéndolo sobre sus rodillas. Nick se quedó sin respiración por la rapidez casi sobrenatural del movimiento. Chris le bajó el pantalón, y orbitó el cepillo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Nick comenzó a llorar, sin poder contener más el llanto.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si te quito el móvil por un castigo, no puedes cogerlo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si te hago una pregunta directa como la que os he hecho antes a ti y a tus hermanos…¡NO PUEDES MENTIRME! No puedes mentirme nunca. Pensé que te había dejado claro que quiero siempre la verdad. Pero voy a ocuparme de que te quede claro ahora.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris dejó el cepillo, y levantó a Nick, viendo que el chico estaba llorando mucho y que él estaba realmente enfadado.

- Ponte en esa esquina. – le ordenó, de forma brusca, y Nick obedeció. Chris salió del cuarto realmente frustrado. No tanto con Nick, que también, sino consigo mismo. Había sido muy brusco con él. No solía hablarles en ese tono, y menos después de un castigo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarle llorando sin hacer nada? Pero estaba enfadado y necesitaba salir de allí, a despejarse. Estaba respirando hondo, para volver y hablar con él, cuando sonó su móvil. Lo sacó del pantalón: era su madre.

- Hola, mamá.

- ¿Cómo que "hola mamá"? ¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con una chica?

"Gracias, Wyatt" pensó Chris, deseando que su hermano pudiera percibir su sarcasmo desde la distancia.

- Pues…sí.

- ¿Y no me dices nada?

- En realidad, hace poco tiempo que…

- ¡Quiero conocerla! – exigió Piper desde el otro lado del teléfono, sin dejarle terminar. Chris escuchó reír a su padre, que debía de estar cerca del teléfono también.

Chris estuvo un rato hablando con su madre sobre Amy, y al final tuvo que prometer que se la presentaría. Le deseó la peor de las torturas a su hermano, y al final se las apañó para colgar: había visto a Leo entrar y salir varias veces, esperando claramente a que terminara de hablar.

- Leo, ¿qué querías, campeón?

- Nick está llorando mucho…Se le oye desde mi cuarto…

Nick. Claro. Chris casi se había olvidado de él. Casi.

"¿Aun está llorando?"

No quedaba ya rastro de su enfado, pero además aquella frase de su hijo pequeño hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Fue a ver a Nick y vio que aún seguía en la esquina, deshecho en llanto. Se sintió muy mal.

- Nick…- llamó, con voz dulce. Como toda respuesta, Nick sollozó más fuerte. – Nick, cielo. Anda, ven aquí.

Nick lo hizo, primero muy despacito, y luego muy rápido, dándole un gran abrazo. Chris sólo le había visto llorar así en una ocasión, cuando le había pegado con el cinturón, y su sentimiento de culpabilidad aumentó, porque no era consciente de haberle pegado tan fuerte aquella vez. Quiso comprobar si le había hecho algún cardenal, pero Nick tuvo miedo de que fueran otras sus intenciones. Chris le tranquilizó.

- Ya no voy a castigarte. – dijo, y luego suspiró, aliviado porque no vio ninguna señal, aunque Nick aún tenía el trasero algo rojo. - ¿Por qué lloras así, mi vida?

Nick no respondió, y se limitó a abrazarle. Pero Chris creía saber por qué era: como Peter había dicho aquella tarde, refiriéndose a Leo, lo que les entristecía más era que se enfadara. Chris le dio un beso a Nick en la cabeza.

- Siento haberme enfadado tanto, pero odio que me mientas, Nick. Realmente lo odio. Sabes que no podías coger el móvil, pero no me habría puesto así si me hubieras dicho la verdad cuando os lo pregunté.

- No...snif…no…sniff….- Nick respiró hondo para poder hablar - no quería que me odiaras por haber tirado las fotos de tu mujer.

- No se habrían caído si no hubieras intentado coger el móvil. Pero aun así fue un accidente. Si me lo hubieras dicho, lo hubiera entendido. Y jamás voy a odiarte.

- ¿No me odias?

- Claro que no, corazón.

Nick aun lloró un poco más, pero luego se serenó. Chris le acarició el pelo.

- Tú no eres un mentiroso, Nick. No vuelvas a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? Y tampoco cojas el móvil. Puedes sobrevivir una semana sin él. Me dijiste que antes de venir aquí no tenías.

- Pero tampoco tenía a Rachel…

Muy a su pesar, Chris sonrió.

- Nada va a cambiar entre vosotros porque no tengas móvil

- Claro que sí, ¡va a cambiarlo todo!.

Chris supo ver que Nick no podía evitar ponerse tan melodramático en ese asunto, iba dentro del pack de la adolescencia.

- Aún puedes hablar con ella en clase. Y tú no puedes salir, pero ella puede venir a casa.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si no vuelves a mentirme, sí.

Nick le dio otro abrazo, algo ilusionado por aquella nueva oportunidad de estar con Rachel.

- Papá…- empezó, pero no pudo terminar.

- ¿Sí? – le animó Chris, haciéndole mimos.

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó Nick, muy bajito. Tan bajito que creyó que Chris no lo habría oído.

- Con toda mi alma.

- Siento haber tirado las fotos de la madre de Leo. No fue muy intención. No soy tan insensible.

- Ya lo sé. Y no te he castigado por eso. Ya te he dicho que entiendo que fue un accidente. Ha sido por mentirme, y por intentar coger el móvil.

- Eso también lo siento. ¿Me perdonas?

- Claro que sí, Nick.

Chris se asombró de lo niño que parecía "su niño" en aquellos momentos. Era como si estuviera oyendo a Leo.

- Anda, métete en la cama. Voy a traerte el regalo de Amy.

- ¿No has dicho que me lo darías mañana?

- He cambiado de opinión. Además, yo también quiero ver qué es.

Chris quería ver sonreír a su hijo. Trajo un paquetito de forma extraña y algo irregular y se lo dio a Nick para que lo abriera.

- ¡Es una tarta de chuches! – dijo Nick, y se rió. - ¡No me puedo creer que lo haya hecho!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- En la cena me preguntó cuál era mi comida favorita. En ese momento no se me ocurría una sola, así que le dije que una vez me regalaron una tarta de chuches en el orfanato, y pensé que era la mejor comida del mundo. ¡Se ha acordado!

Nick miraba aquella tarta como si fuera un gran regalo. A Chris le encantó verle contento de nuevo, así que fue incapaz de decirle que no comiera hasta el día siguiente. De todas formas, Nick no tenía mucha hambre, así que cogió sólo una nube, y luego le ofreció otra a Chris.

- No, cómetela tú.

- Si hombre, ¡como que me voy a comer yo todo esto!. ¡Ni en una semana entera!

- Pues compártela con Leo. Así a lo mejor consigues que te perdone.

- ¿Está muy enfadado?

- Mañana se le habrá olvidado. Y si le sobornas con esto mucho más.

Nick dejó la tarta en la mesa y luego juntó los dedos de una forma algo graciosa.

- ¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma?

- Pensaba hacerlo de todos modos.

Nick sonrió, y se arropó casi hasta las orejas, manos incluidas.

- Pareces una momia.

- ¡No empieces con tus comparaciones! ¡Habíamos quedado en que era un lémur!

- Un lémur, que duerme como una momia.

Nick se rió, y le miró de una forma extraña. De hecho, le miró fijamente durante un rato, hasta que al final a Chris le pudo la curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Intento averiguar por qué te has vuelto tan imprescindible en mi vida. Si a ti te pasa algo, yo me muero.

- Eso tendría que decirlo yo.

- Dejémoslo en tablas.


	37. Chapter 37: Una más de la familia

A pesar de haberle dicho a Nick que le despertaría a la ocho, Chris fue a su habitación a las diez menos cuarto. Le observó dormir durante un rato. Nick estaba soñando algo que le hacía moverse un poco. Chris no supo decir si se trataba de un sueño agradable o desagradable, pero tuvo la repuesta en seguida, cuando Nick se sentó en la cama bruscamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración acelerada.

- ¿Una pesadilla? – preguntó Chris, avanzando hacia él con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran asustarle. Le dio un abrazo y casi pudo oír los latidos fuertes y acelerados de su corazón.

- No exactamente. No…sabría decirte.

- ¿Me lo quieres contar?

- Creo que era…un recuerdo. Hubo una vez, en una excursión con el orfanato, en la que Peter se perdió. Lo de su mala orientación le viene de pequeño. Le encontraron en seguida, pero yo me asusté mucho. De pronto me di cuenta de que él era mi única familia. Me sentí muy sólo, y me agobié mucho. He…he soñado con eso, pero ya no éramos niños. Él estaba arriba, en el escenario donde tocó ayer, y yo intentaba subir con él, pero no podía. Y eso era todo. No ha pasado nada más, pero he tenido esa misma sensación…como si me faltara una mitad.

Cuando le oía hablar así, Chris se daba cuenta del vínculo que compartían sus dos gemelos. Un vínculo que él no llegaba a comprender del todo, porque a veces parecía ir más allá de lo racional. Como ellos mismos decían, a veces no eran dos hermanos: eran dos mitades.

- Tu mitad está al otro lado de esa pared. – le dijo Chris – Durmiendo. Ha sido sólo un sueño.

- Lo sé, pero…¿todo eso de que los sueños tienen un significado? Pues yo creo que muchas veces es así.

- ¿Y cuál crees que es el significado de éste? – preguntó Chris, acariciándole el pelo, pensando que diría algo así como "tengo miedo de que algo nos separe". Pero la respuesta de Nick le sorprendió:

- No tiene ningún significado metafórico. Significa lo que significa: que Peter está más alto que yo, y yo no puedo alcanzarle. Que Peter es más que yo. Siempre he sabido que era así, pero creo que ahora eso puede empezar a ser un problema. Tal vez ahora que…que todo le va bien…no me necesite. Ya no somos sólo él y yo. Ahora te tiene a ti, y a tu familia, e incluso ha podido cantar delante de muchas personas que han admirado su talento. ¿Por qué va a querer aguantarme si ya no tiene que hacerlo?

Si a Chris le desconcertaba el sentimiento de inferioridad que a veces manifestaba Peter, el de Nick le descolocaba por completo. Nick no era arrogante, pero tampoco parecía tener problemas de autoestima. Sin embargo en ese momento se estaba infravalorando, y mucho.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué vas a ser tú menos que él?

- Siempre he sido un obstáculo para él. De no existir yo, le hubieran adoptado sin problemas siendo un crío. Y jamás habría intentado que lo devolvieran, porque no tendría que preocuparse por mí.

- Nick, no vuelvas a decir eso, porque no es cierto. No eres un obstáculo para nadie.

- Para Peter sí. Y para Leo también.

- ¿Esto es por lo que te dije ayer? Eres un buen hermano. Para Leo y para Peter.

- No es por lo que me dijiste. Es por lo que me dije yo sólo. Es por lo que llevo diciéndome toda mi vida.

Chris miró a Nick, sin saber qué decirle. Se dejó llevar, y puso un dedo en la frente del chico, y empujó un poco.

- ¿Dónde tienes el botón de borrado?

Nick estiró los labios, sin llegar a sonreír.

- No tengo.

- Pues deberías. Ahí dentro hay datos erróneos. Peter te necesita. Yo te necesito. Leo te necesita. Empieza por ahí y sigue tú sólo, porque la lita es muy larga. No eres un obstáculo para ninguno de nosotros.

Nick sonrió más claramente aquella vez, aunque fue una sonrisa más bien triste.

- Gracias – musitó. Chris no le veía muy convencido, pero no veía que fuera a ganar nada con insistir. Al menos, se le notaba más animado.

- Anda, vete a la ducha, que ayer te escaqueaste.

Nick miró el reloj.

- No son las ocho.

- Soy un blando. Y no quería tenerte todo el día protestando con cara de sueño. – dijo Chris, y le revolvió el pelo. Aquella tercera sonrisa de Nick fue más sincera.

Nick fue al baño, y Chris fue a despertar a sus otros hijos. Despertar a Peter no costó nada, como de costumbre. Leo se hizo el remolón, pero Chris no le dejó en paz hasta que logró espabilarle.

- ¿Ya estás despierto?

- Síiiii

- Bien, pues vístete y baja a desayunar.

- Vale – dijo Leo, frotándose los ojos.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor, campeón.

Leo le miró con interés. Su padre no solía decir cosas como esas.

- Lo que quieras.

- Sé amable con Nick ¿vale? Perdónale por dejarte sólo ayer…Está un poco triste.

- Claro, papá. ¿Por qué está triste?

- Un mal sueño.

- Cuando yo tengo pesadillas lo que necesito es un abrazo. – dijo Leo, y sin decir nada más salió de su cuarto. Chris le siguió con curiosidad, y llegó a tiempo de ver como Leo se tiraba [literalmente] sobre Nick, que estaba a medio vestir, recién duchado. Tenía pantalones, pero no camiseta, y el impulso con el que Leo se había tirado sobre él hizo que los dos se cayeran sobre la cama. Nick soltó una carcajada totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces, enano?

- Darte los buenos días ¿es que no lo ves?

Leo intentó hacerle cosquillas a Nick, como hacía él cuando quería hacerle reír, aunque no parecía conseguirlo del todo. Peter pasó por allí en ese momento y se hizo una idea de lo que Leo pretendía. Entró y se unió a sus hermanos.

- ¿Torturamos a Nick? ¡Me apunto!

- ¡No, no, en el pie no! – suplicó Nick, entre risas, sintiéndose indefenso, con esa especie de histerismo que provocan las cosquillas. Chris observó todo esto con la felicidad más absoluta. Decidió entrar él también, pero dudó por unos segundos sobre a quién debía ayudar en la "batalla". Se decantó por apoyar a la minoría, y liberó a Nick de sus "agresores". Levantó a Leo sin mucho esfuerzo y se hizo un hueco. Disfrutó de aquellos instantes, de aquél coro de risas, y se sintió feliz al ver que Nick sonreía de corazón.

- Ay que ver, panda de pervertidos…¡que aún no estoy vestido!

Poco a poco, se fueron incorporando, recuperando la respiración tras las largas carcajadas.

- Tener hermanos para esto – dijo Nick, fingiéndose el ofendido. - ¡Os habéis quedado sin tarta!

- ¿Tarta? – preguntó Leo con curiosidad.

- De chuches. Mira, sobre la mesa. Me la regaló Amy.

- ¿Y me vas a dar un poco?

- Claro que sí, enano. Como me coma yo sólo todo eso me da algo. Pero después de desayunar.

Leo fue a vestirse, y Nick se puso una camiseta. Peter y Chris ya estaban vestidos, así que fueron los primeros en bajar.

- Si hace cinco meses me dices que a Nick le iban a regalar chucherías y eso iba a gustarle, no me lo creo. – comentó Peter.

- ¿Y eso?

- Lo que acabamos de hacer no hubiera sido posible con "el viejo Nick". Eso de reír así, y hacer el tonto con unas cosquillas… He recuperado a mi hermano de cuando teníamos diez años.

- ¿A qué crees que se debe?

- A que es feliz, por supuesto.

Chris sonrió.

- Al final, te saliste con la tuya: te fue a ver al concierto.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿No lo sabías?

- ¡No! Aunque ahora que lo dices, Nick estaba raro cuando regresé….¿Así que dejó sólo al peque?

- Pues sí. Estuvo ahí, el muy…Ya me extrañaba a mí que hubiera aceptado tan bien el tener que quedarse aquí.

- Vaya. No te enfades con él, por favor. Me hace muy feliz que estuviera.

- No me enfadé, Peter. Pero tenéis que tener cuidado con esas cosas…No quiero complicaciones legales ¿entiendes? Bastantes misterios rodean a mi familia, a menudo implicada en casos policiales donde los delincuentes desaparecen misteriosamente, porque resultan ser demonios. No quiero que nada…complique la adopción. Ya sé que debéis de pensar que me paso el día prohibiéndoos cosas porque sí, pero cuando digo que no a algo suelo tener un motivo. A veces no puedo explicarlo, a veces no quiero explicarlo, a veces no podéis entenderlo, pero lo tengo. Y se supone que vosotros tenéis que hacerme caso.

- Y te lo hacemos…casi siempre – añadió Peter, al ver la mirada que le dedicó su padre.

Chris puso los ojos en blanco. Nick bajó enseguida y Leo tampoco tardó mucho. Desayunaron, y Chris les dijo que después podían ver la grabación de la actuación de Peter.

- No podemos ver la TV – dijeron sus tres hijos a la vez, en todo de evidente fastidio.

- Para esto sí – dijo Chris con una sonrisa – Además, Peter, tú ya no estás castigado.

Chris fue a por la cámara digital y la enchufó. Pasaron un rato muy divertido escuchando a Peter, hasta que a éste le dio por decir que lo había hecho mal.

- Pero mírame, sí parece que voy a desmayarme…y ahí he desafinado…de verdad, qué mal.

- Peter, no digas tonterías. Lo hiciste genial.

- No es cierto. Fue horrible. Ya no quiero verme más – dijo, e hizo por levantarse.

- Siéntate – ordenó Chris. Fue amable, pero siguió siendo una orden, así que Peter obedeció casi sin pretenderlo, como un automatismo. – No lo hiciste mal ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera estuviste pasable. Fue increíble.

Peter no estaba tan convencido, pero sonrió, contento de que a su padre le gustara. A Derek también le gustaba su voz, pero no solía alabarle así. Peter era de esas personas que necesitan que alguien les diga que lo hacen bien. No era del tipo "no me importa lo que piensen". La opinión de los demás era muy importante para él; en especial la de su padre.

Cuando el video terminó, Chris cogió el mando y apagó la tele:

- Oíd. Mi madre, o sea, la abuela, quiere conocer a Amy. Creo que se la presentaré ésta tarde…

- …y así te libras ya de ese marrón…- interrumpió Nick, sonriendo.

- No es ningún marrón, Nick – dijo Chris, aunque no podía evitar estar internamente de acuerdo. Con quince años con veinte, o con treinta y tres, su madre seguía siendo su madre. Había sido ingenuo al pensar que se iba a librar del temible tercer grado. Sólo esperaba que no lo avergonzara mucho delante de Amy. – Pero sí que creo que es mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Eso significa que os dejaré sólo ésta tarde, y no podéis, bajo ningún concepto, dejar sólo a Leo…¿Qué pasa, Peter? – preguntó, al ver la cara que puso su hijo.

- Es que…esta tarde….yo…Bueno, no importa.

- ¿Estar tarde, tú qué? – le animó con voz dulce. - ¿Tenías algún plan?

- Quería dar una vuelta, y ver un par de tiendas. Pero iré otro día.

- No, Peter, puedes ir. Sólo necesito que se quede uno de los dos y Nick no puede salir, así que…Jamás te pediría que te quedes tú por salir yo, hijo. No estaría bien.

Leo permaneció muy callado, pero no le gustó nada escuchar aquello. Se sintió como una carga para sus hermanos y para su padre. "El bebé no puede quedarse sólo y por eso tiene que haber alguien con él". Se enfadó consigo mismo por haber reconocido ante su padre que estar sólo le daba miedo. Además, aunque había perdonado a Nick no quería quedarse sólo con él: su anterior experiencia de "quedarse sólo con Peter" no había ido muy bien, y no veía porque con Nick iba a ser mejor. Al parecer, sus hermanos mayores pensaban que podían darle órdenes y tratarle como si fueran su padre, y eso a él no le gustaba nada. En la mente del pequeño empezó a urdirse un plan, que le permitiera "librarse" de Nick, y al mismo tiempo demostrar que no era una carga, y que podía quedarse sólo.

- Tranquilo, Peter, que ya se encarga el "condenado".

- "El condenado" no puede salir porque está castigado. – le recordó Chris – Y estoy haciendo demasiadas excepciones con lo del video y la escapada al concierto, así que no protestes.

Nick sabía que su padre tenía razón, así que intentó acabar aquello de forma elegante:

- No necesitamos salir ¿verdad, enano? Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien tú y yo aquí en casa mientras la abuela le saca los colores a papá.

- ¿Y si hago yo lo mismo contigo y con Rachel? – preguntó Chris, con malicia.- ¿Y si digo que la traigas a cenar, y no sé…le enseño tus fotos de bebé?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Tú me las diste, y ahora pueden ser usadas en tu contra.- dijo Chris, disfrutando de su venganza.

- No eres tan cruel.

- No me pongas a prueba – le respondió, sonriendo y bromenando. Puede que Piper pudiera abochornarle un poco, pero él era un hombre adulto y sabía encajarlo. Él sí que podía sacarle los colores a Nick delante de su "chica", aunque no iba a hacerlo. No en exceso al menos, porque estaba seguro de que hiciera lo que hiciera a Nick iba a parecerle que se entrometía demasiado. Era inevitable: él como padre se preocupaba, y él como hijo deseaba que su novia y su padre no pasaran demasiado tiempo en la misma habitación.

- Qué culpa tendré yo de que la abuela quiera cerciorarse de que Amy es buena para ti.

- Ninguna, pero sí por usarlo para meterte conmigo.

- Qué poco sentido del humor, de verdad.

- Poco sentido del humor el tuyo, que solo he mencionado unas inocentes fotos. Pensé que a ti te gustaban y que el que las odiaba era Peter.

- Una cosa es que me gusten, y otra cosa que quiera que las vea mi novia.

- Con lo mono que estabas en pañales.

- Muy gracioso ¬¬

- ¿Lo ves? Tengo sentido del humor

Chris soltó una carcajada y, a su pesar, Nick soltó otra. Peter acabó riendo también, divertido por la escena. El único que permaneció serio fue Leo, maquinando la forma de demostrar que ya era mayor, que podía estar sólo y no ser una carga.

Peter se fue a estudiar un rato, y Nick hizo lo mismo, aunque antes le dio algunas chuches a Leo tal como le había prometido. El "rato" de estudio se prolongó casi hasta la hora de comer. Chris estaba orgulloso de lo aplicados que eran sus hijos, pero Leo se aburría mucho, porque se había acostumbrado a pasar su tiempo libre con sus hermanos. Su padre le había dicho que no podía molestarles mientras estudiaban. Se puso a leer el libro que le había regalado Amy y se propuso ser más independiente desde ese momento. No necesitaba a sus hermanos. No necesitaba que cuidaran de él, y lo iba a demostrar.

Horas después, ya a eso de la media tarde, Chris se fue a buscar a Amy para llevarla a conocer a sus padres. Estaba nervioso, y Nick se dio cuenta, porque trató de calmarle:

- Vamos, papá. No es como si tú fueras a conocer a los suyos. El hombre siempre es el malo, así que ahí sí tendrías motivos para estar nervioso.

- Creo que Amy no tiene padres – dijo Chris, de pronto. – Y si los tiene no se lleva bien con ellos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Yo le he hablado de mi familia, pero ella no me ha hablado de la suya. Y sí que es raro que sean mis padres los primeros en querer conocerla, en vez de los suyos en querer conocerme a mí.

- Puedes preguntárselo hoy.

- Tal vez. En fin, me voy. No quiero llegar tarde.

- Espera papá, que yo también salgo – dijo Peter, apareciendo por las escaleras. Los dos salieron de casa y Chris se dirigió hacia el coche. Peter le acompañó, porque iba en esa dirección.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Chris.

- Sólo a dar una vuelta. – respondió Peter, con un encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿Tú sólo?

- Nick no puede salir de casa…

- Me refería a algún amigo.

- Sólo me llevo con Paul, y porque soy hermano de Nick.

- Bueno, pues con Paul. ¿Por qué no has salido con él? – preguntó Chris, con las llaves del coche en la mano. Intentó no sonar pesado ni insistente, pero le preocupaba un poco la dificultad de Peter para hacer amigos.

- Está fuera éste fin de semana. Además, me gusta estar sólo, de vez en cuando.

- Está bien. No vuelvas tarde ¿vale? Como mucho a las diez.

- Un poco pronto ¿no crees?

- No te estaba consultando – respondió Chris, sonando más cortante de lo que pretendía. Lo suavizó con una sonrisa, pero era cierto que no pensaba negociar la hora de vuelta.

- Vale. De todas formas creo que estaré antes. No voy a estar tanto tiempo paseando sólo.

- Pásalo bien, Pete. – dijo Chris, abriéndose la puerta del coche y metiéndose dentro.

- Y tú también. Amy es fantástica: la abuela se enamorará e ella nada más verla. No te preocupes.

Chris le sonrió, y arrancó el coche. Esperaba que Peter tuviera razón.

Peter estuvo dando una vuelta, tal como había dicho. Revivió en su cabeza algunos momentos de la noche anterior, sobre el escenario. Se había sentido tan bien… Y su hermano había estado allí, viéndole. Aquello era muy importante para él. Pensó en comprarle algo a Nick: se había cogido los ochenta euros que Chris le dio, según él como "sueldo" por su actuación. Estaba pensando en qué podía regalarle, cuando vio una especie de refugio de animales. Entró por curiosidad, ya que le gustaban los animales, y entonces lo vio: un cachorro de Husky siberiano, marroncito y blanco, con ojos claros. Ese perro parecía mirarle a él directamente, y al verlo Peter pensó inmediatamente en Nick, y en lo feliz que sería con ese cachorro. ¿Cómo podía alguien haber abandonado a ese perrito? Peter vio un paralelismo entre su historia y la de ese cachorro. Supo casi desde que puso un pie en el refugio, que iba a adoptarlo.

Mientras tanto, en casa, Nick y Leo se habían quedado solos. Nick le dijo que iba a terminar un libro para el colegio, y que después jugarían a algo. Eso le dio tiempo a Leo para llevar a cabo su plan. Cogió el móvil de Nick sin que éste se diera cuenta, e hizo una llamada a casa. Fingió que hablaba por teléfono, y empezó su actuación: una actuación por la cual hubiera merecido un Oscar.

- ¿Quién era, enano?

Leo empezó a llorar en ese momento, con lágrimas totalmente falsas pero que parecieron muy creíbles a ojos de Nick.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Leo?

- E…Era Peter. Dice que…que se ha perdido. Y que si puedes ir a buscarle.

- ¿Qué? Peter se pierde siempre, pero luego se sabe encontrar. No te asustes, enano, que no es nada.

Leo supo que si quería lograr que Nick se fuera tenía que ser más convincente y drástico.

- Es que dice que se ha caído y se ha hecho daño. Y…su móvil se ha quedado sin batería mientras hablaba conmigo.

- Será mejor que llame a papá…

- Pero ahora estará recogiendo a Amy. ¿No sería mejor que fueras tú?

Nick meditó, con indecisión. No quería molestar a Chris, pero no sabía lo que le había pasado realmente a Peter. Pensó que de ser algo grave lo hubiera dicho. Tal vez se hubiera torcido un pie, o algo… No tardaría nada en ir a por él y traerlo a casa, y si tenía algo serio podía llamar a su padre, o a su tío.

- Si me voy tengo que dejarte sólo, enano. Pero serán sólo cinco minutos. ¿Vale?

- Vale.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En…

Y Leo le dio una dirección cualquiera. Peter no estaba ahí, así que Nick tardaría en volver. Y el demostraría que podía quedarse sólo, y les daría a todos una lección.

Nick se fue, pero efectivamente no fueron cinco minutos. Peter no aparecía, y él acabó por asustarse. Suspirando, fue a sacar el móvil, y vio que no lo tenía. Debía de habérselo dejado en casa [algo con lo que Leo había contado, porque lo tenía él]. Por suerte llevaba algunas monedas, así que fue a una cabina, y dio gracias por haberse aprendido el número de su padre.

- Papá, soy Nick.

- Hola, hijo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no llamas desde casa, o desde el móvil? – preguntó Chris, con la voz divertida, como si acabara de reírse mucho. La "presentación" de Amy no debía de estar yendo mal.

- Papá no te asustes, pero…por lo visto Peter se ha caído, ha pedido que le vaya a buscar…pero no le encuentro.

Nick no debía de servir para tranquilizar a la gente, porque Chris sí que se asustó.

- ¿Pero está bien?

- Creo que sí. Ha sido Leo el que ha hablado con él, pero ha sido ya hace media hora. He dejado al enano sólo, y ya debería de ir volviendo, pero no encuentro a Peter…

- Está bien, Nick, cálmate y vuelve a casa. Yo estoy allí en seguida. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Peter no me llamó a mí.

- No querría fastidiarte lo planes…

- Estoy allí en cinco segundos. – dijo Chris, y colgó.

Nick sabía que era algo literal. Probablemente su padre se despediría de Amy rápidamente, y orbitaría. Fueron algo más de cinco segundos, sin embargo, y cuando Nick llegó a casa Chris acababa de llegar también: había tenido que asegurarse de que Amy no le veía orbitar.

- Siento haber dejado sólo a Leo…

- Era una urgencia, lo entiendo. ¡Leo! – llamó, y su hijo bajó con celeridad.

- Papá, ¿ya has vuelto?

- Sí. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Peter, campeón?

Leo vio la preocupación de su padre y empezó a llorar. Él no quería que su padre se enterara tan pronto. Y no quería asustarle.

- Ey, tranquilo, Leo, que seguro que no es nada. – le consoló Chris.

El pequeño, al ver que encima intentaba animarle al creerle preocupado por su hermano, se sintió aún más culpable.

- Vamos, enano, no llores. Peter se pierde cada dos minutos, no hay por qué preocuparse. Lo único es encontrarle rápido por si se ha hecho alguna herida o algo, pero si hubiese sido algo importante hubiera llamado a papá.

- No, no le hubiera llamado – dijo Leo, e intentó dejar de llorar un poco - No le hubiera llamado por que no le ha pasado nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que Peter no llamó a casa. – dijo Leo rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

- Sí lo hizo: oí el teléfono.

- Yo llamé con tu móvil.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Quería que te fueras y me dejaras sólo…

Nick intentó asimilarlo.

- ¿Te das cuenta del susto que me has dado? – gritó - ¿Y todo por que querías estar sólo?

Chris puso una mano en su hombro para calmarle, aunque él mismo sentía la furia crecer en su interior.

- ¿No era que tenías miedo a estar sólo?

- ¡Pero no quiero ser una carga! No quiero que Nick o Peter tengan que quedarse conmigo cuando tú no estás…Ya soy mayor…

- No, Leo, no lo eres. Lo que has hecho no es de ser mayor. Es de ser muy pequeño y está muy mal. No se juega con la salud de los demás. Nos has dado un buen susto. Estábamos muy preocupados por Peter, y ahora estoy muy enfadado contigo. – le dijo Chris, y Leo salió corriendo, escaleras arriba, a llorar a su cuarto porque su papá estaba enfadado con él. Chris suspiró. – Siento haberle hecho llorar, pero es la verdad. Esta vez se ha pasado – le dijo a Nick, como buscando su apoyo de alguna manera.

- Me ha mentido – le dijo Nick, aun asombrado – Me ha hecho creer que Peter estaba perdido, lastimado y sin batería en el móvil sólo porque quería que me fuera.

- Lo sé.

- Siento haberte hecho venir por nada.

- No lo sientas. Siempre que pase algo soy la primera persona a la que debéis llamar, ¿de acuerdo?

Nick asintió, y Chris le dio un beso en la frente antes de subir a tratar con Leo. Pasó por el baño y cogió el cepillo. Suspiró, y se recordó que su hijo tenía ocho años: no podía hablarle como a Nick o a Peter. Entró en su cuarto y le vio llorar sobre su cama. Iba a consolarle un poco, a decirle que no estaba enfadado aunque le fuera a castigar, pero antes de poder decir nada Leo se le adelantó, y no precisamente para mejorar su situación:

- ¡Eres tonto, papá! Eres tonto y malo, y yo también estoy enfadado contigo.

Chris le levantó de la cama y le obligó a mirarle.

- Enfádate si quieres, pero no me insultes ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí te insulto! ¡Porque eres malo, y tonto, e idiota y….!

Chris le silenció dándole un azote algo fuerte con el cepillo. Se sintió culpable, porque Leo soltó un grito: le había dolido mucho. Le dio un beso en la frente.

- No me insultes – le repitió, ésta vez hablando con más suavidad. – Sé que te he dicho que estoy enfadado. En ese momento era verdad, pero si me prometes que no vas a volver a hacerlo se me pasará.

- ¿Y no me vas a castigar?

- No, Leo, te voy a castigar igual porque has hecho algo muy malo.

Leo sorbió por la nariz, con gesto de profunda penita.

- Lo siento. No lo voy a volver a hacer.

- Me alegro – respondió Chris, y le dio otro beso. Luego le bajó el pantalón y le puso sobre sus rodillas. Vio que tenía una marca roja ahí donde le había pegado antes, y se obligó a tener más cuidado. No podía pegarle con la misma fuerza con la que castigaba a sus hermanos. Le pegó en la parte baja del muslo, y Leo no dejó de moverse, pero él le tenía bien sujeto.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No se dicen mentiras, Leo, y mucho menos para preocupar a los demás.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si lo haces, un día le pasará algo a Peter de verdad, y pensaremos que es otra mentira.

CRACK CRACK CRACK Papi, ya no más.

- Has preocupado mucho a Nick, y a mí también.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Estaba a punto de terminar el castigo cuando Leo logró levantarse y salió corriendo. Chris se quedó muy sorprendido, porque nunca lo había hecho hasta el momento. Leo corrió, sin pantalones ya que estos se habían caído con sus pataleos. Chris le siguió, y vio que el pequeño se topaba con Nick, y corría hacia él llorando. Nick le abrazó por automatismo, algo sorprendido.

- Leo, aún no he terminado de hablar contigo – le dijo Chris.

- ¡No estabas hablando, me estabas castigando! – dijo el niño, sin separarse de Nick. Ahí el niño tenía un punto. Nick le consoló un poco, pero no quería que Leo empeorara su situación por escaparse mientras le castigaban.

- Ssh, vamos, Leo. Anda, no llores, y ve con papá.

- ¡No!

Chris tuvo una especie de flashback de una situación muy similar, algunos años atrás, cuando él tenía quince años…

* * *

_- Wyatt, eres como un grano en el culo._

_- Yo también te quiero, hermanito._

_- ¡No me llames así! ¡No me trates como si tuviera cinco años!_

_- Pues no te portes como si los tuvieras. No puedes venir, y ya está. Vamos a luchar contra unos demonios, no al parque de atracciones._

_- Pero si yo no puedo ir, tú tampoco._

_- Wyatt ya tiene dieciocho años – intervino Piper – Y viene con nosotros. Va a estar a salvo: no os podemos proteger a los dos a la vez._

_- ¡No necesito que me protejas! Yo puedo cuidarme sólo._

_- Pues cuídate sólo en casa – zanjó Piper – Y cómete eso, que se enfría._

_- Cómetelo tú._

_- Chris, te lo advierto…_

_- No, te lo advierto yo: si no me lleváis esperaré a que os vayáis para orbitar._

_- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó su madre, y se acercó a él – Por lo visto sí que tienes cinco años, y además pareces querer que te den unos azotes como a uno._

_Aquello hizo que Chris se ruborizara mucho, y le hizo enfadar más._

_- ¡No podéis dejarme aquí!_

_- Sí podemos, y es básicamente lo que vamos a hacer. Y te lo advierto, jovencito, nada de orbitar si quieres volver a sentarte algún día ¿entendido?_

_- No tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que os odio._

_Piper no dijo nada, pero aquello la hizo daño._

_- Chris, pídele perdón ahora mismo. – dijo Wyatt, súbitamente muy enfadado._

_- Tú no me das órdenes._

_- Si lo hago cuando te olvidas que estás hablando con mamá. No puedes decirle eso. Sólo intenta protegerte._

_- Déjame en paz – dijo Chris, levantándose bruscamente, sin querer admitir que su hermano tenía razón._

_- Aun no te has disculpado. – dijo Wyatt, poniéndose de pie también, como cerrándole el paso._

_- Ni voy a hacerlo, imbécil. – replicó Chris, empujándole._

_- Basta. – intervino Piper, al ver que Wyatt iba a empujarle también. Wyatt pareció dudar si hacerle caso. – Dije basta, Wyatt, y va para los dos._

_- Sí, mamá. – accedió Wyatt, suspirando._

_- Chris, discúlpate con tu hermano._

_- Y con mamá. – añadió Wyatt._

_- Que os den a los dos._

_Chris iba a irse, pero Piper le agarró por el brazo._

_- Se acabó, jovencito. Orbita el cepillo, vamos._

_- Y una mierda._

_- Chris, hazlo. – repitió su madre. Wyatt se fue discretamente, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación._

_- No._

_De estar su padre presente, no hubiera hecho falta que lo orbitara porque habría podido hacerlo él, pero de todas forma Chris no se haría atrevido a desafiarle de esa manera porque si se negaba a traer el cepillo su padre podía traer el cinturón…Él no se había metido en líos demasiado gordos, pero sí le habían castigado con el cinturón un par de veces, precisamente por negarse a ir a por el cepillo, y no era algo que quisiera repetir. Sin embargo, su madre no tenía cinturón, así que Chris pensó que podía desafiarla. Comprendió que se equivocaba cuando Piper le hizo apoyarse sobre la encimera de la cocina y le bajó el pantalón. Cogió una cuchara de madera y le castigó con ella. Chris comprobó que eso dolía más que el cepillo._

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK __CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK _

_- ¿Vas a orbitar el cepillo?_

_Chris no respondió, orgulloso._

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK __CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK _

_Sin poder evitarlo, Chris soltó un gritito._

_- Ve a por el cepillo, cielo – repitió Piper ésta vez sonando más amable. Chris tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y estuvo a punto de obedecer pero no lo hizo._

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_- Ay!. Mamá, para, por favor. Orbitaré el cepillo._

_Piper le dejó levantare y le acarició el pelo. Chris orbitó el cepillo y se lo dio a u madre, que se sentó en una silla y le indicó que se recostara en su rodillas. Chris siempre se sentía peor cuando le castigaba su madre, porque le daba más vergüenza y porque además estaba muy unido a ella. No quería decepcionarla. Piper le colocó bien, y dejó caer el cepillo varias veces mientras le regañaba._

_- No puedes insultar a tu hermano._

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK __CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK _

_Chris se limitó a llorar, arrepentido por su berrinche. Aquella era la primera vez que decía algo como "os odio" a su madre y a su hermano, y de ponto, ya más calmado, se sintió muy culpable. Empezó a llorar mucho, y de pronto se levantó, haciendo uso de su fuerza contra la que su madre no era rival, y salió corriendo. Se encontró con Wyatt, y le abrazó, desecho en llanto._

_- Christopher Perry Haliwell, aún no he terminado de hablar contigo_

_- ¡No estabas hablando, me estabas castigando! – respondió Chris, llorando._

_- Porque has insultado a tu hermano y me has faltado al respeto._

_Chris no respondió, y siguió llorando. Wyatt le abrazó, comprensivo. Chris siempre ha sido algo más pequeño que Wyatt en cuanto a tamaño, y la diferencia se notaba más en aquél entonces, cuando Chris aún no había terminado de crecer, y de hecho era más bien bajito para sus quince años._

_- Eh, Chris, vamos. Deja de llorar ¿vale? – dijo Wyatt, hablándole con suavidad. Su hermano se abrazó a él, con cierta vergüenza por estar llorando así. - ¿Te duele? – le preguntó con delicadeza. Chris asintió, con más vergüenza aún. – Lo siento, pero tú te lo has buscado, hermanito. No puedes hablarle así a mamá._

_- No lo dije en serio….No te odio, ya lo sabes._

_- Sí que lo sé, Chris. Y también sé que no quieres quedarte al margen, pero ya llegará tu momento ¿vale? No tengas tanta prisa…Lo único que mamá quiere es que estés a salvo. Si por ella fuera, no lucharíamos con demonios ni aun con cuarenta años. Entiende que no quiera que su hijo de quince corra peligro._

_Chris asintió. Permaneció un poco más abrazado a su hermano, y luego se separó de él, y caminó hacia Piper, contento de que su madre no le hubiera interrumpido. Llorando un poco, Chris cogió el cepillo, que había acabado en el suelo, y se lo dio, pero Piper lo dejó a un lado, y se limitó a darle diez fuertes palmadas._

_- No puedes faltarme al respeto, aunque estés enfadado._

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMAKC SMACK SMACK_

_Después le colocó la ropa, y le dio un abrazo. Chris lloró un ratito más, pero luego se sobrepuso, algo sorprendido porque su madre no hubiera seguido castigándole._

_- Siento haber salido corriendo._

_- Está bien, cariño, entiendo que tengas ese impulso. También entiendo que no quisieras orbitar el cepillo, pero perdiste la razón al hablarme de esa forma. Entiendo el miedo, pero no el desafío. No vuelvas a hacerlo ¿me oyes?_

_- Sí, mamá – dijo Chris, y se abrazó a ella con más fuerza._

_- Ya, mi niño, ya. Vamos, no llores. ¿Te duele mucho?_

_A Chris le dolía un poco, pero no lloraba por eso._

_- Siento haber dicho que te odio. No es verdad – dijo, y rompió a llorar con más fuerza._

_- Ya lo sé, bebé. Tranquilo. Eso es, cielito._

_En ese momento orbitó Leo, que había estado revisando unas cosas en la escuela de magia. Al ver llorar a Chris, el cepillo en el suelo, y a Piper consolándole, le quedó muy claro lo que había pasado. Se acercó a ellos, y le acarició el pelo a Chris._

_- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, campeón?_

_- Me he…me he enfado porque Wyatt se va con vosotros y yo no y…y…_

_- Y ha hablado de más, pero no pasa nada – le ayudó Piper, dándole un beso. – No lo va a hacer más ¿verdad?_

_Chris asintió, y pasó a abrazar a su padre, deseando que éste no le regañara. Pero Leo se limitó a hacerle mimos._

_- Se nota que eres hijo de tu madre – dijo, sonriendo – Tienes su mismo carácter. _

_- También es dulce y bueno - protestó ella. _

_- Sí, pero eso lo sacó del padre - bromeó Leo, y rió._

* * *

Chris despejó su mente de estos recuerdos, y observó a su hijo pequeño, aún abrazado a Nick, que le miraba como diciéndole "anda, no te enfades con él, que es pequeño". Chris se limitó a mirar, con paciencia.

- Enano, sabes que lo que has hecho está mal. Vamos, ve con papá. Demuestra que ya eres un niño mayor, como querías hacer.

Leo estuvo aun un rato más en los brazos de Nick, y luego se separó de él, para caminar hacia su padre. Lo hizo muy compungido, mirándose los pies y llorando todavía. Chris le esperó con los brazos cruzados y gesto serio, pero cuando le tuvo cerca se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Le alzó la barbilla para que le mirara.

- Ya no voy a escaparme, papá. – le dijo el niño – Así que no me pegues más con el cepillo, por favor.

- Ya terminé de castigarte, Leo. Ya no voy a pegarte. – le dijo Chris, dándole un beso – Sólo quería decirte que para otra vez, si quieres quedarte sólo, me lo digas. Pensé que te daba miedo.

- Y…y me lo da…pero no quiero ser una carga para Nick.

- No eres una carga – le dijo Chris.

- Claro que no – intervino Nick, que había permanecido algo alejado.

- Y tampoco quiero quedarme con él o con Peter. Mi papá eres tú, y ellos son mis hermanos. No quiero que ellos me cuiden. Es aburrido.

- Yo no soy tan soso como Peter, enano – le dijo Nick – Había pensado hacer un pastel contigo en cuanto terminase de estudiar.

- ¿Y aún podemos? – preguntó Leo, con ojos ilusionados.

- Si papá te deja…

Leo miró a su padre con ojitos de cordero. Chris fingió que se lo pensaba.

- Sí, claro que sí. Pero ponte primero unos pantalones.

Leo se ruborizó de pronto, y corrió a su cuarto de nuevo, a vestirse. Pero asomó la cabecita un segundo, de forma algo graciosa.

- Siento haber huido a por Nick.

- Está bien, Leo. No importa. No espero que permanezcas impasible cuando te castigo.

La cabeza de Leo desapareció de nuevo, y Leo cerró la puerta.

- Qué bueno que no te hayas enfadado con el enano. Me ha dado mucha penita cuando ha venido hacia mí llorando.

- Yo hice lo mismo una vez, con Wyatt.

Nick abrió mucho los ojos. Wyatt había dejado caer alguna vez que Chris también se había metido en líos, pero Nick no esperaba oír lo mismo de su padre. A decir verdad, casi pensaba que su tío bromeaba al decirle aquello. Chris se rió, al ver la cara de su hijo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Has visto lo grande que es Wyatt? Parecía que podía protegerme de cualquier cosa, y eso que sólo me saca dos años y algunos meses. Aun ahora lo creo, es una de las personas en quienes más confío.

- No es eso…A ti….a ti….tú…

- ¿También me metía en problemas? Pues sí. ¿Qué te pensabas?

Chris se rió un poco y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dejando a Nick aun algo sorprendido.

- Anda, que en buena te has metido: Leo se va a comer el pastel antes de que lo terminéis.

Aún no había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando se escuchó la puerta de entrada. Peter debía de estar de vuelta ya.

- ¡Nick! – llamó el chico, pero a quien vio fue a Chris, y se quedó congelado. – Pa…papá, ya has vuelto.

- Pues sí. Luego te cuento, pero no parece que te alegres mucho de verme.

Peter se quedó más blanco que la cal. Chris vio que traía algo, escondido tras la espalda.

- No te enfades, por favor – pidió Peter, y Chris suspiró. Empezaba a odiar aquella frase. Un día le iban a decir algo así como "No te enfades pero….he atracado un banco". Vale, sabía que eso era exagerar, pero aquella frase no precedía nada bueno. A saber qué "maldad" iba a confesarle Peter.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Peter? – preguntó Chris, con voz cansada.

Peter sacó lo que escondía tras la espalda…que era un cachorro. Un perrito. La cosa más mona que Chris había visto en mucho tiempo, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Nick voló escaleras abajo.

- ¡Peter! – dijo ilusionado, y corrió a acariciar al Husky, que le lamió la mano entera.

- Lo encontré en un refugio – empezó a explicar Peter, y desde ese momento siguió hablando muy rápido – Le vi ahí, mirándome, y ya no hubo nada que pudiera hacer, estaba condenado a llevarlo conmigo. Le abandonaron, papá, le dejaron solito en la calle. Es como si llevara el nombre de Nick escrito en la frente. Y es…es ¡más bueno! La mujer del refugio me dijo que si nadie se lo llevaba en unos días tendrían que llevarlo a una perrera y me dio mucha penita. ¡Con lo pequeñito que es! Por favor, no me hagas devolverlo. Castígame, enfádate conmigo si quieres, pero no me hagas devolverlo.

- Tranquilízate, Peter. – pidió Chris, al ver que al chico casi le faltaba el aire. Lo último que necesitaba es que le diera un ataque de asma. – No voy a devolverlo ¿vale? Tengo mi corazoncito. No has debido traerlo sin consultarme antes, pero tampoco estoy enfadado.

Peter respiró hondo.

- Entonces, ¿podemos quedárnoslo? – preguntó Nick, cogiendo al cachorro en brazos y empezando a hacerle carantoñas. Era un sueño de la infancia cumplido. Chris suspiró. Como si pudiera decir que no…

- Es vuestra responsabilidad ¿entendido? No quiero verle lloriquear en las esquinas porque os olvidáis de sacarle a pasear.

- Sí, papá, lo prometemos – dijo Peter con una sonrisa tan radiante, que a Chris se le contagió.

- Bueno ¿y tiene nombre? – preguntó, acercándose a acariciarle él también. Parecía tan indefenso…

Peter negó con la cabeza.

- Es hembra, así que en el refugio la llamaban "Chica".

- Podríamos llamarla Ariel – sugirió Nick con un hilo de voz.

Peter se le quedó un rato mirando. Ese era el nombre de la madre de los chicos. Lo único que sabían de ella, además de que les había abandonado. Ponerle su nombre al cachorro era para Nick una forma de honrarla, pero Peter no compartía los buenos sentimientos de su hermano. Pareció dudarlo, pero al final asintió.

Chris tomó a la cachorrita en brazos.

- Bueno, Ariel. Parece que eres la primera chica de ésta familia.

La perrita le lamió toda la cara…y se hizo pis, mientras aun la tenía así en el aire. Nick se rió, pero Peter pareció preocupado. Cogió a la perrita y la protegió, como si tuviera miedo de que Chris la hiciera algo.

- Peter, no tengo por costumbre comer perritos ¿vale? Así que deja de actuar como si fuera a hacerle algo.

- Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado?

- ¿Porque hayas adoptado a un animal sin consultármelo, trayéndolo a casa a traición, manipulándome psicológicamente para que sea incapaz de decirte que lo devuelvas sin sentirme culpable?

- Sí…- respondió Peter, agachando la cabeza. Estaba dispuesto a asumir cualquier castigo: lo que le importaba es que su padre echara a la perrita…

- Anda, ven aquí – dijo Chris, y le dio un abrazo. Luego levantó a la perrita – La próxima vez, hazte pis encima de él ¿sí? Eso es, de él – le repitió al cachorro, como si pudiera entenderle.

- Bueno, y esa es más o menos la cara que pone papá cada vez que se ha idiotizado por algo. Parece evidente que Ariel forma ya parte de la familia. – dijo Nick – Es lista: sabe a quién tenía que ganarse para quedarse.

Chris le dio un capón, y luego le tendió a la perrita para que la cogiera, mientras él iba a cambiarse de pantalones y a por una fregona para limpiar el "regalo" del cachorro. Peter le siguió, dejando a Nick disfrutar de la perrita.

- Papá, de verdad, sé que debería haberte consultado. Es que la vi y…

- Está bien, Peter. Déjalo ya, no pasa nada. Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto sin consultarme primero.

- Te lo prometo. ¿Me perdonas?

Chris iba a responder que no había nada que perdonar, pero cambió de opinión en el último momento.

- Sólo si me dejas ser yo el que se lo diga a Leo.

Peter sonrió.

- Tendría que haber sido él quien eligiera el nombre, pero no podía decirle que no a Nick…

- Leo sabrá entenderlo. Además, Ariel es un buen nombre.

Chris fue a buscar a su hijo pequeño, que de hecho tendría que haber bajado ya, y le encontró llorando en su cuarto.

- Campeón. – llamó en tono dulce - ¿Aun te duele?

Leo se acercó a él extendiendo los brazos como cuando era más pequeño y quería que le cogiera en brazos. Chris le cogió y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- ¿A que ya estás mejor? – preguntó Chris, siguiendo con el infantilismo. Eso solía preguntarle cuando de bebé se caía y se ponía a llorar. Entonces le daba un beso, y Leo dejaba de llorar. Si no lo hacía es que se había hecho daño de verdad, y entonces Chris le curaba usando sus poderes. Aquella vez, como cuando era pequeño, Leo dejó de llorar, pero no se soltó. Chris le hizo mimos en la espalda.

- Sé de algo que podrá animarte – le dijo.

- No quiero hacer pastel – dijo Leo, haciendo un puchero, en uno de esos momentos de "estoy triste porque me has castigado y nada de lo que me digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión".

- No es eso, campeón. Pero si quieres ver qué es tienes que dejar de llorar del todo y sonreír para mí. Eso es.

Chris le llevó, en brazos como le tenía, hasta el nuevo miembro de la familia. Nick aun la tenía en brazos.

- Te presento a Ariel, campeón – le dijo, y Leo sonrió.

- ¿Es nuestra?

- Pues eso parece.

Y así es como se consigue que un niño alcance la felicidad completa en un segundo.

- ¿De verdad?

- La ha traído Peter – dijo Nick, sonriendo también.

- Es muy guapa.

Chris rió.

- Bueno, Leo, no sé si se puede decir si una perra es "guapa", pero sí que es cierto que es muy mona.

- Y pequeñita. Es un bebé ¿verdad?

- Sí, campeón. Aun es un cachorro.

En lo que quedaba de tarde, la recién llegada fue la protagonista. Adoptó la manía de seguir a Chris allí a donde iba.

- Pues nada, que tengo una admiradora – dijo, divertido.

- Hablando de admiradoras, ¿qué tal con Amy? ¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto? – preguntó Peter.

- Por mi culpa – dijo Leo, y se lo contó. Peter no hizo comentarios, pero le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

- ¿Entonces, la abuela ha llegado a conocerla?

- Sí, hemos estado un rato.

- ¿Y qué?

- Creo que bien. Eso me recuerda que tengo que llamarla: me he ido muy repentinamente y no quiero que se preocupen.

Chris llamó primero a su madre, y le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado.

- Leo, quiere que te pongas. – dijo Chris, cuando llevaban un rato hablando, pero Leo negó con la cabeza. – Vamos, campeón, no la hagas esperar.

- ¡Me va a regañar!

- ¿Le vas a regañar? – preguntó Chris, divertido – Dice que no. Anda, ponte. Seguramente te dirá lo malo que soy por castigarte. Ponte, y háblale de Ariel.

Leo lo hizo, y habló durante varios minutos, sobre la perrita. Chris tuvo que acabar quitándole el teléfono, aunque trató de no ser rudo.

- Caray, campeón, ¿te has tragado una grabadora? En fin, mamá, que voy a colgar, que aún tengo que llamar a Amy…Vale, mamá, se lo diré…. Sí, claro que la voy a cuidar. ¿Oye, no se supone que tu hijo soy yo? ¿No debería preocuparte que ella me cuide a mí? Jaja, vale, adiós mamá. Un beso…. Yo te quiero más.

Chris colgó aún con una sonrisa: Amy les había caído estupendamente. Iba a marcar el número de Amy, cuando vio que Peter abrazaba a la perrita como si fuera una almohada, repentinamente triste.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Pete? – preguntó.

Pero Peter se limitó a negar con la cabeza, reteniendo las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – insistió, hablándole en el mismo tono cariñoso en el que había hablado a Leo antes.

- Yo también quiero una madre que me diga que me quiere. – respondió Peter, muy bajito, pero Chris lo oyó. Se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza con ternura. Era la primera vez que Peter decía algo como eso. El nombre de la perrita debía de haberle hecho reflexionar.

- ¿Y no te vale con todo lo que te quiero yo? – le preguntó, sintiendo cada una de las palabras. Peter sonrió, y Ariel le lamió la nariz. Con esto, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y hasta soltó una carcajada. De pronto la perrita aulló, casi como un lobo. Los Huskys apenas ladran, sino que emiten este sonido agudo, que llegó al mismo corazón de Peter.

- Creo que ella también te quiere – tradujo Chris, acariciando la cabecita del cachorro.


	38. Chapter 38: Permanente

Una de las razones por la que muchos padres no quieren un perro en casa es porque, al final, acaban siendo una responsabilidad más para ellos. En ese sentido, Chris no podía tener queja de sus hijos. Al menos de uno de ellos. Peter llevó a Ariel al veterinario el día después de traerla a casa, e incluso quiso pagar parte con su dinero, aunque Chris no le dejó. Cepillaba a la perrita todos los días, y la sacaba a pasear al levantarse, al volver de clase, y antes de acostarse. Se encargó de que el animalito tuviera todo lo que necesitaba, véase comida, juguetes, y una cama que Ariel no llegó a estrenar, porque cada noche se turnaba para dormir con uno de ellos, aunque su favorita era por razones obvias, la habitación de Peter. Tras cuatro días Chris era perfectamente consciente de quien se encargaba del cachorro, y estaba dudando si debía intervenir, o dejar que los hermanos resolvieran aquello, como parte de su proceso de adquisición de responsabilidades. Por otra parte Peter no se quejaba…Decidió que intervendría si el chico llegaba a protestar al respecto. El momento llegó antes de lo esperado, el primer jueves después de que Ariel llegara a la familia. Chris estaba terminando de hacer la comida cuando les oyó discutir: Peter acababa de llegar de su paseo con la perrita.

- Por favor, Nick. – le oyó decir, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para escucharle claramente desde la cocina. – Sólo será hoy.

- Hoy, y todos los jueves, por lo visto.

- No te cuesta nada. Siempre lo hago a la misma hora, y no quiero cambiarle el horario.

- Que es un perro, no un reloj, por amor de Dios.

- No seas egoísta. No me puedo creer que te estés negando.

- Y yo no me puedo creer que seas tan pesado.

Chris se secó las manos en un trapo de cocina, y fue a investigar. Peter tenía a Ariel en brazos, y la acariciaba mientras miraba a Nick como si éste hubiera insultado a su cantante favorito, o le hubiera ofendido de alguna otra forma.

- ¿Es que no entiendes que yo no puedo hacerlo?

- ¿Acaso ahora eres alérgico al pelo de los perros?

- No es eso, y lo sabes. ¡La clase de piano es a las 16:00, así que no puedo cepillarla yo!

Peter empezaba por fin las clases de piano. Había costado más de lo que parecía posible encontrar el horario y la zona adecuados. Al final, Chris había descubierto una pequeña academia de música no muy lejos de allí, y pensó que era el lugar ideal para Peter. Le había apuntado a clase de piano por el momento, pero le había prometido que si sacaba buenas notas le apuntaría también a cualquiera de las otras clases que ofrecía la academia. No quería que el chico tuviera demasiadas horas ocupadas, pero aquél horario era bastante bueno: los jueves de 16:00 a 18:00. Aquél era el primer día, y Chris sabía que Peter estaba algo nervioso y emocionado. Sin embargo en ese momento parecía decepcionado, y Chris creía saber por qué: solía cepillar a Ariel después de comer, pero aquél día le sería imposible si quería llegar a la clase. Que Nick se negara a hacerlo por él le molestaba, y con razón.

- Nick, hazle ese favor ¿quieres?

- No soy un samaritano para andar haciendo favores. – replicó Nick, que hubiera preferido que su padre se mantuviera al margen.

- Tienes razón, me he expresado mal: no es un favor que le haces, es una orden mía que cumples. El perro es de vosotros tres. De hecho, Peter lo trajo pensando en ti. Así que se acabó eso de que él lo paseé, él lo cepille, y él haga todo.

- Vale: me ofrezco a pasearlo. Esta noche le saco yo. – dijo Nick con un brillo de astucia en los ojos que le traicionó.

- No es eso lo que te ha pedido tu hermano. Además, no creas que soy tonto: no vas a usar al perro como excusa para salir de casa.

- ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Quieres que me ocupe de Ariel, o no?

- Sí, pero aun estás castigado. No te hagas el listo conmigo: te quedan dos semanas, pero puedo añadirte otras dos.

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Así cómo quieres que le ayude? Yo la sacaría, pero como estoy enclaustrado…

- Basta, Nick. No me gusta que me tomen por tonto. No te has ofrecido a hacerlo hasta ahora. Y hay otras cosas que sí podrías hacer, como cepillarla, por ejemplo.

Nick le dedicó una de esas miradas que Chris odiaba tanto. Supo en ese momento que tenía dos caminos: enzarzarse en una discusión con su hijo hasta que Nick hablara de más y se ganara un castigo, o intentar razonar con él y entender por qué no se ocupaba del animalito cuando lo quería tanto. Nick había deseado tener un perro toda su vida: algún motivo tenía que tener para no querer ocuparse de él. Chris suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no le haces caso? Pensé que te hacía feliz tener un perro.

- ¡Sí que le hago caso! ¡Juego con ella todos los días!

- Pues peor me lo pones: la tratas como un juguete, para pasar el rato, pero dejas que tu hermano sea el que hace todo. Entiendo que Leo aun es pequeño, pero tú lo que eres es un caradura que dejas que se ocupe Peter…

- Papá, no le hables así. – dijo Peter, y Chris se quedó a cuadros. No pensó que Peter fuera a defenderle, después del egoísmo que había demostrado su hermano. Estaba regañando a Nick básicamente por él, para que le ayudara un poco. Peter pareció percibir su desconcierto porque decidió explicarse – A Nick le dan miedo las cosas pequeñas y delicadas, como los bebés o los cachorros. Piensa que les va a dejar caer, o a hacerles daño, o algo. Cree que si la cepilla la hará daño. Y seguro que piensa que si la saca a la calle la pillará un coche. Le resulta más fácil hacer que te enfades con él que decirte la verdad.

Chris miró a Nick, como para ver si era cierto. Se dio cuenta de que sí, sólo con ver cómo miraba a su hermano, resentido porque se lo hubiera contado. Se preguntó de dónde podían venir esas inquietudes. Nick le había contado un par de cosas que había hecho en el orfanato, lo del gato y lo del bebé, que podían tener alguna relación. Pero… ¿aún se culpaba por eso? ¿En serio se consideraba incapaz de cuidar a un perrito por algo que hizo con once años?

- Nick…

- Soy un bruto ¿vale? Las cosas pequeñas están bien lejos de mí.

No era la primera vez que Nick decía algo como eso. Chris se dio cuenta que sus hijos llevaban a la última expresión aquello de "si te repiten algo muchas veces, acabas por creértelo". Nick pensaba que era un bruto al igual que Peter se creía a ratos una basura miserable, y Leo sentía la necesidad de repetir que no era tonto. Para acabar con esos complejos se requería comprensión y paciencia. Chris había desarrollado bastante lo primero, pero aun perdía demasiado fácilmente lo segundo. Se ponía nervioso cada vez que les escuchaba hablar así. Lo peor es que pensaba que con los complejos de Nick él también podía tener algo de culpa, por haber bromeado con la agresividad del chico en alguna ocasión.

- Eso no es cierto. De hecho, eres bastante delicado. Ni siquiera eres torpe: tienes unas manos muy habilidosas.

- No compares esto con cocinar o con arreglar algo…

- No, es cierto: eso es más complicado que esto. – dijo Chris, y se agachó. – Ariel – llamó. Peter había dejado a la perrita en el suelo, y esta, que había aprendido cuál era su nombre, se acercó a él moviendo el rabo alegremente. Chris la cogió con una sonrisa y caminó hasta Nick. – Cógela. – le dijo.

- Eso ya lo he hecho, sé que no…- empezó Nick, pero no pudo terminar, porque Chris se la puso en brazos, interrumpiéndole.

- Ahora, acaríciala.

Nick lo hizo, sin saber qué es lo que pretendía su padre. Ya la había cogido en brazos con anterioridad, y también la había acariciado.

- Ahora déjala caer.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a hacerlo!

- Exacto. – dijo Chris, poniendo cara de "ahí lo tienes". Nick entendió, pero no se dejó convencer tan fácil.

- Muy bien, ya has demostrado que no quiero hacerla daño. ¿Con eso qué? ¡Claro que no quiero que la pase nada! ¡Por eso no me atrevo a cepillarla!

Chris orbitó el "furminator". Era un tipo de cepillo que les había recomendado el veterinario. La broma les había salido por treinta dólares pero por lo visto era lo mejor para cepillar al perro. Se lo dio a Nick. El chico se mostró reacio a cogerlo, pero al final estiró la mano con timidez, mientras sujetaba a Ariel con el otro brazo, que le lamió la cara, como para recordarle que estaba ahí, y que quería que le hiciera caso. Chris puso su mano sobre la de Nick y se la movió a lo largo del cuerpo de la cachorro. Hizo que pasara el cepillo por todo el lomo.

- Más suave – le dijo – Relaja la mano.

Nick lo hizo, y continuaron. Poco a poco, la mano del chico dejó de estar tensa, Chris lo notó, y se la soltó, dejándole continuar él sólo.

- Enhorabuena Nick, acabas de cepillar a Ariel – le dijo. – Yo no la veo malherida ¿y tú?

Nick le sacó la lengua, pero luego sonrió. Hundió la carita en el pelaje de la perrita de forma tierna, y Chris sonrió también, contento de haberle demostrado a Nick que era perfectamente capaz de hacer cosas como esa.

- Solucionado entonces – dijo Peter, mucho más relajado al ver sonreír a su hermano. – Eres un psicólogo estupendo, papá. Deberías a empezar a cobrar por tus servicios.

- No me des ideas. Ahora vamos a poner la mesa, que la comida está casi lista. No Ariel, tú te quedas aquí, en el salón. Peter, dile que se quede.

La perrita obedecía a Peter, pero lo que es a Chris no le hacía ni caso.

- Ariel, a dormir. – le dijo Peter. "A dormir" era la única orden que el cachorrito parecía reconocer por el momento, y la traducía por "ir al cuarto de Peter". El cachorro, obediente, se dirigió a las escaleras, pero aulló cuando llegó a los escalones. Nick se dispuso a subirla él en brazos, pero Peter le detuvo – Puede subir perfectamente. Ayer la vi hacerlo.

El chico permaneció impasible y al final la perrita pareció resignarse, y subió las escaleras. Nick le miró, y se rió, divertido.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pareces papá. Has puesto su misma cara. ¿Acaso Ariel va a empezar a llamarme "tío"?

- No me extrañaría – dijo Peter, sin bromear del todo – Es muy lista.

Su voz denotaba cierto orgullo, y Chris pensó que Nick no andaba muy equivocado: Peter la trataba casi como si fuera un niño, y no un perro. Aquello le hizo mucha gracia. Se lavaron las manos, y fueron a comer. Lamentablemente para todos en aquella casa, la comida consistía en pisto y trucha para los no vegetarianos, y pisto y croquetas para Peter. Nick y Leo protestaron por toda la comida, y a Peter el pimiento del pisto le hizo poner una mueca. Al propio Chris tampoco le hacía mucha gracia el primer plato, pero se aplicó todo eso de "dar ejemplo" y se lo comió.

- Chicos, venga. Ya habéis dejado claro que no os gusta. Hay que comer de todo. No podemos comer a base de pasta y pizza.

- ¿Por qué no? A mí me parece un buen plan. – dijo Leo.

- Te pondrías enfermo. Y engordarías.

- No, esto sí que va a ponerme enfermo. ¡Me da náuseas!

Chris intentó no ofenderse. No se lo tomó como una crítica a su forma de cocinar, sino a la comida en sí.

- Haz un esfuerzo.

Leo se le quedó mirando como queriendo protestar, pero al final suspiró, y empezó a comer, muy despacito. Chris suspiró. Se fijó en los gemelos y rechinó los dientes.

- Eso también va por vosotros. Peter, el pimiento también se come.

Peter cogió el tenedor y mareó la comida, pero al final empezó a comer también. Nick se limitó a mirar el plato, como si la comida fuera a desaparecer sólo por mirarla.

- ¿Tengo que ir uno por uno? Nick, tú también tienes que comértelo.

- Es que no me gusta.

- Es que no me importa – dijo Chris, ya cansado. – No tienes cinco años, hijo.

Nick no respondió, pero tampoco cogió el tenedor. Chris le dio un tiempo, pero vio que el chico no estaba dispuesto a empezar a comer.

- Nick, el tenedor. Ya sabes, lo coges con la mano derecha…

- ….soy zurdo…

- No, no lo eres, pero da igual. – dijo Chris, que se había fijado en esas cosas. Peter era ambidiestro, y Nick diestro. - Lo coges con la mano la que sea, y lo metes en el plato. Y luego te lo llevas a la boca.

- No soy idiota.

- No, pero sí respondón, y no voy a tener mucha más paciencia contigo. Coge el tenedor, y come.

- ¡Pero es que no me gusta nada! ¡Ni el primer plato ni el segundo! ¡No es justo!

Chris contó hasta diez mentalmente, consciente de por qué cosas merece la pena enfadarse y por cuáles es mejor negociar. Era cierto que aquella era una comida que a Nick no le gustaba nada y que no pasaba nada si cedía un poco.

- La mitad de una cosa y la mitad de la otra.

- No…me como el pescado y me dejo el pisto…

Chris estuvo tentado de rebatirle eso, pero luego lo pensó bien. No tenía por qué sentir que "ganaba". Su orgullo no necesitaba eso. No necesitaba ser el "líder de la manada" en el sentido de "se hace esto porque yo lo digo, aunque no sea lo más lógico". Había batallas en las que podía dejarle ganar, y consideró que aquella era una de esas.

- De acuerdo – accedió – Quiero el plato limpio. Y si luego te quedas con hambre, es tu culpa ¿entendido?

Nick asintió, y empezó a comer. Sabía que se quedaría con hambre, pero daba igual: tampoco iba a morir de inanición. Chris le dejó comer a su ritmo, y luego miró a Peter, y suspiró. ¿Es que iba a tener que pasarse toda la comida "persiguiéndoles"?

- Peter, pensé que lo que no te gustaba era el pimiento crudo. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de comer?

- Sí, papá – respondió Peter con resignación, y comió otro poco. Chris decidió dejarle en paz: mientras no se le hiciera tarde para ir a piano, le daba igual cuanto tardara en comérselo.

De pronto se hizo el silencio más absoluto, cada uno concentrado en su propio plato. Chris decidió animar aquello antes de empezar a ver aparecer plantas rodadoras del desierto.

- Leo, ¿al final vas a ir a casa de Lucy? - le preguntó Chris. Los padres de la niña le habían invitado a jugar y a hacer los deberes.

- ¡Sí! – respondió el niño, y sonrió.

- Estupendo. Yo a lo mejor voy a ver a Amy: está resfriada y aburrida en su casa. Así que cuando vuelvas de piano a lo mejor no estoy, Peter. Ya me contarás ¿vale?

Peter asintió, pero no dijo nada. De pronto Chris pensó que el chico no comía no sólo porque no le gustara mucho, sino porque estaba nervioso. Empezó a hablar con él para distraerle, y funcionó: en poco tiempo dejó el plato vacío. Leo terminó también, y Chris le dejó irse a jugar con Ariel. Peter se fue también, y ahí se quedó él, con Nick, que aún no terminaba.

- Nick, van a salirme canas.

- Seguro que ya tienes, pero te tiñes.

Chris toleraba las bromas, más o menos, pero no estaba seguro de si el tono de aquello había sido del todo una broma. Decidió dejarlo estar.

- Tengo el pelo más negro que tú, mocoso ¬¬. Anda, come. Tus hermanos ya han terminado.

- Bien por ellos.

- Nick, cuida el tono. Yo te estoy hablando bien.

Nick no respondió. Pasaron algunos segundos más, y Chris suspiró: Nick seguía sin comer.

- Nick, que comas.

- ¡Que ya voy! – respondió el chico, gritando un poco.

- No estoy sordo.

- Pero si tonto – susurró Nick, y al segundo siguiente se encontró en las rodillas de Chris.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Al contrario de lo que parecéis creer, tengo un oído bastante fino, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices, aunque sea susurrando. Ahora termina con la tontería, y come.

Le dejó levantarse, y Nick cogió el tenedor y le miró resentido. Chris le miró a él de forma algo dura. Aquella era la primera vez que le castigaba en días y esperaba que le bastara con eso y se pusiera a comer sin más protestas. Nick se llevó un trozo a la boca y luego otro. La expresión de Chris se fue dulcificando a medida que Nick comía, y al final le sonrió.

- ¿Contento? – preguntó el chico, con enfado.

- Mucho. – respondió Chris y le revolvió el pelo.

Recogieron la mesa y luego Nick se fue, aún enfadado con él. Chris vio la tele un rato, con Ariel, que se había adueñado del sofá.

- ¿No te había dicho tu "padre" que te quedaras arriba? – le preguntó al cachorro mientras le acariciaba. Entendía que Peter no se hubiera podido resistir: era realmente adorable. Estuvo acariciando a la perrita mientras veía la TV, y al final se quedó dormido, y Ariel también. Le despertó Peter, una hora después, con delicadeza.

- Papá, que me voy – le dijo, con una sonrisa. – Nick te ha hecho una foto.

- ¡Pero no se lo digas! – protestó éste.

Chris se incorporó con algo de sueño todavía. Ariel estaba aún encima suyo, pero totalmente despierta.

- Creo que eres más cómodo que el sofá – comentó Peter y le dio un abrazo a él, y otro a la perrita. – Ale, abajo. Papá no es una cama.

Peter se fue a la clase de piano, y poco después Chris fue a dejar a Leo a casa de Lucy. Y desde allí se fue a visitar a Amy. No podía saber que mientras él dormía, sus hijos mayores habían planeado algo…

Peter regresó de su clase muy contento. Se lo había pasado realmente bien, y su profesor resultó ser muy simpático…siempre le daba un poco de vergüenza conocer gente nueva, pero su profesor le había caído bien desde el primer momento. Entró en casa con una sonrisa que se hizo más grande cuando Ariel salió a recibirle.

- Hola, chica. – dijo, y la acarició. - ¡Nick! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Su gemelo bajó a los pocos segundos. Con una mirada se entendieron: no, su padre no estaba en casa. Peter le puso la correa a Ariel, y esperó a que Nick se pusiera una chaqueta. Después, los tres salieron de casa. Por suerte o por desgracia, Amy no se encontraba demasiado bien, así que después de cuidarla un rato Chris se fue para dejarla dormir, y pilló a sus hijos en la calle. No hizo falta ni que les dijera nada: fue verles y que se dieran la vuelta inmediatamente. Chris entró en casa y cerró de un portazo.

- ¿A dónde ibais? Nick: tú no puedes salir.

Silencio absoluto. Chris hubiera dejado que Peter se fuera de no ser por la mirada culpable del chico, que le decía que algo tramaban. De momento lo único que sabía es que Nick había salido estando castigado.

- Nick, cuento hasta tres para que me respondas…Uno…Dos…

- Íbamos a ….a hacernos un tatuaje – respondió Peter por él, auxiliando a su hermano. Chris se le quedó mirando.

- Y lo dices así, tan tranquilo. ¿En qué rayos estabais pensando?

- ¿No te gustan los tatuajes? Tú tienes uno, en la espalda, que te lo vi el otro día.

Chris resopló.

- Acostumbraros a preguntarme las cosas ¿estamos? Sí, yo tengo un tatuaje, pero eso no quiere decir que os deje haceros uno. Mirad…si os teñís el pelo…pues en fin, prefiero vuestro color natural, os queda bien, pero supongo que no pasaría nada. Si queréis haceros un piercing…podemos discutirlo, y a lo mejor…pero un tatuaje…definitivamente no.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Nick, con más agresividad de la que a Chris le hubiera gustado.

- En primer lugar porque os lo digo yo, y con eso tendría que bastaros. Pero además, hay muchas razones. Para empezar, un tatuaje es para toda la vida, y más adelante os podéis arrepentir. Incluso aunque se saquen con láser, a veces queda una marquita. Por supuesto, hay sitios donde hacérselo es hasta peligroso: si es un sitio sucio o con falta de higiene podéis infectaros o algo. Además, aunque sea un sitio seguro es doloroso, y no quiero que os gastéis dinero, aunque sea el tuyo Peter, en eso. Y en un año no podrías donar sangre, a veces durante más tiempo. Esto es lo de menos, pero todo son detalles.

- Es muy hipócrita que nos lo prohíbas teniendo tú uno – dijo Peter.

- Pues sí, eso te lo reconozco. La diferencia es que yo éste me lo hice con 22 años y no con 17, y aun así no creas que a mis padres les hizo gracia. Mira, esto es algo que hay que pensar, no puede ser así, impulsivo ¿estamos?

Peter suspiró, pero no siguió discutiendo. Nick aun no las tenía todas consigo.

- No creas que nos lo íbamos a hacer en la cara ni nada de eso. Iba a ser como el tuyo, en plan discreto, que ni se ve.

- Me da igual. No es no, Nick. Olvidaros de los tatuajes.

- Vale – refunfuñó Peter, y se fue.

- Pero…- siguió Nick.

- Nick, deja el tema. Tenéis suerte de que os haya interceptado antes de que fuerais…¡Estas cosas tenéis que preguntarlas! – dijo Chris, algo molesto. Los chicos no tenían por qué suponer que no iba a dejarles, pero…de hecho tal vez sí. Diablos, al menos preguntar. ¡Que era su padre! – Y eso me recuerda…- dijo, acercándose a Nick – que tú no puedes salir de casa. Y menos sin permiso - añadió en tono serio, y le dio dos azotes algo fuertes. – A tu cuarto, vamos.

- Au, me has hecho daño.

- Esa era la idea. – dijo Chris, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios, y hasta se sintió culpable y todo. - Vamos, sube, y no vuelvas a desobedecerme ¿entendido? ¿O tengo que dejarte un vigilante cada vez que me vaya?

Nick no respondió, pero se fue a su cuarto: volvía a estar enfadado. Chris suspiró.

- ¡Adolescentes! – refunfuñó, y se estaba dando la vuelta cuando Nick asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó. Nick no dijo nada, pero Chris le notó avergonzado.

- Tengo que saberlo. Vas a…vas…

- ¿Voy a? – preguntó Chris, sin entender tanta timidez repentina.

- Bueno…me has mandado a mi cuarto…

Chris entendió. Le estaba preguntando si le iba a castigar.

- Sólo a tu cuarto, Nick. Hasta la hora de la cena. Pero si vuelves a intentar saltarte un castigo te daré la versión completa.

Nick musitó un "gracias" muy bajito y se fue.

"¿Gracias? Bueno, eso es una mejoría. Hace unas semanas más bien me habría insultado, o habría dicho que ya no es un niño para que le mande a su habitación" pensó Chris, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El resto del día transcurrió con "normalidad". Chris le insistió un poco más en que ni pensaran en hacerse un tatuaje, para asegurarse de que quedaba claro. Luego fue a buscar a Leo, que se lo había pasado muy bien, y cenaron. Chris se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado a Peter por su clase. Lo hizo, pero el chico no estaba muy comunicativo. Tal vez estuviera enfadado porque no les dejaba hacerse un tatuaje, o tal vez era parte de su carácter reservado. En cualquier caso, a Peter no parecía pasarle nada cuando le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo está Amy?

- Sólo tiene gripe, pero está algo fastidiada. Mañana iré otra vez, a ver cómo está.

- ¿Yo puedo ir contigo, papá? – preguntó Leo.

- Pues…no sé, campeón. Necesita descansar.

- Será sólo un ratito…Seguro que se aburre mucho…¡Y quiero verla!

- Bueno...le preguntaré ¿vale?

Después de cenar, sus tres hijos se fueron a la cama en seguida. A Chris le sorprendió no tener que decirlo, pero se alegró. Cuando terminó de fregar los platos, subió a darles las buenas noches. Se encontró con que Peter ya estaba dormido, con un brazo sobre Ariel. Pensó si debía hacer que la perra se bajara, pero sabía que al poco rato volvería a subirse. Además, Peter parecía dormir mejor con ella, como si sentir a la perrita hiciera que no tuviera pesadillas. Le dio un beso en la frente y fue al cuarto de Leo. Leo estaba medio dormido, pero le sonrió cuando le vio entrar. Chris le dio un beso también, y le deseó buenas noches. Por último fue a ver a Nick. El chico estaba despierto, pero metido en la cama. Ni le sonrió ni le dijo nada cuando le vio entrar. Chris trató de darle un beso, pero el chico apartó la cara.

- ¿No me das un beso? – le preguntó, dramatizando con la voz. Nick negó con la cabeza, y Chris no pudo evitar pensar que eso le hacía parecer más pequeño. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba enfadado de verdad. Le hizo cosquillas hasta que a Nick no le quedó más remedio que sonreír, y entonces le dio un beso. – Buenas noches, hijo.

- Buenas noches, papá. Que duermas bien, y que tengas una visión en sueño que haga que me dejes hacerme un tatuaje.

- Si eso ocurre, serás el primero en saberlo.

Chris se fue a dormir él también, y al desvestirse se miró el tatuaje de la espalda en el espejo. Era pequeñito, y era el símbolo de su familia, él mismo que había en el Libro de las Sombras. No se "arrepentía" de tenerlo, pero sí de que sus hijos lo hubiesen visto. Si querían hacerlo cuando fueran más mayores, no podría impedírselo, igual que sus padres no pudieron impedírselo a él, pero mientras fueran menores de edad estaba en su derecho. No era algo que hubiera que decidir impulsivamente. No podía ser por moda…era algo que era para siempre. Y dado lo impulsivos que podían llegar a ser sus hijos, se temía que no era algo muy meditado. Además, que aunque fuera hipócrita, simplemente no quería que tuvieran un tatuaje. Y ya está.

Al día siguiente, Viernes por fin, cuando los chicos regresaron del colegio le dijo a Leo que podía ir con él si quería a ver a Amy, que parecía encontrarse algo mejor. El niño la hizo un dibujo con sus mejores deseos, y Chris y él se fueron después de comer. Les dejó instrucciones a Peter y a Nick. Al primero le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que si salía no volviera tarde. Y a Nick básicamente le repitió hasta la saciedad que no podía salir de casa, para asegurarse de que le quedaba claro…

…Muy claro no debió de quedar, porque cuando Chris regresó, con Leo, a eso de las ocho de la tarde, en casa no había nadie. Ariel le lloriqueó un rato, y Chris la acarició, mientras esperaba junto a la puerta. Probó a llamar a Nick, pero no tenía el móvil encendido.

"¿Para qué narices lo tiene?"

Se obligó a tranquilizarse. Cuando Peter volviera le preguntaría si sabía dónde estaba: tal vez incluso estuviera con él. Si a una hora prudencial no había vuelto, entonces ya se preocuparía. Por el momento estaba enfadado. Estaba en el salón cuando oyó la puerta. En vez de ir a abrir, esperó a que el recién llegado, o recién llegados, entraran.

- ¿Seguro que estás mejor? Estás blanco

Ese era Peter.

- Sí, pero odio las agujas.

- Ya sabías de qué iba esto.

En ese momento llegaron al salón, y vieron a Chris. Su mirada debía decirlo todo, porque Nick aparentó hacerse pequeñito. Incluso se escondió detrás de Peter. Chris suspiró.

- Ven aquí. Lo primero es saludarme. Ya te mataré luego. – le dijo, y fue a darles un abrazo. Sin embargo, en cuanto les rozó el brazo, ambos dieron un respingo. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Chris reunió datos. "El dolor en el brazo" "Agujas" "Marearse" "La mirada culpable de Peter que supuestamente no ha hecho nada" Chris se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, y se lo apretó con fuerza.

- Os habéis hecho el tatuaje ¿verdad?

Sus hijos asintieron. Chris trató de permanecer calmado. Lo intentó de verdad. Pero le habían desobedecido directamente…una vez más. Quería gritar, y lo hizo.

- ¿Acaso hablo en otro idioma?

- No, papá, pero…

- ¡Pero nada, Peter! Mira, esto no es sólo ser desobediente, es además tener muy poco juicio. ¿Pensabais que no iba a enterarme?

- Se suponía que íbamos a llegar antes, pero Nick se mareó…

Chris dejó el enfado a raya sólo un momento.

- ¿Estás bien?

Nick asintió, y Chris volvió a fulminarle con la mirada.

- Como iba diciendo, esto ha sido estúpido, y demuestra orgullo, soberbia, y ¡que lo que yo diga os importa un carajo!

Chris gritaba cada vez más.

- No te pongas así…- le dijo Nick.

- ¿Que no me ponga así? ¿¡Que no me ponga así!? No me quito el cinturón sólo porque habéis tenido la sensatez de no intentar mentirme ni poner excusas. Cada uno en una esquina. Ahora mismo. Peter, tú en esa. Nick, tú en aquella.

Los chicos obedecieron, y Chris salió de allí, para calmarse un poco. ¡Les había dicho que no! ¡Se lo había repetido! ¡Incluso les había dado algún motivo, aunque no tenía por qué haberles dado explicaciones! Y ni aun así habían obedecido. Bebió algo de agua, y respiró hondo. En el salón no se oía ni una mosca: sus hijos no se habían movido ni un milímetro, aunque Chris vio que Peter se llevaba la mano al brazo, frotándoselo. Ahí debía tener el tatuaje y debía dolerle. Chris suspiró. Debía cerciorarse de que al menos se lo hubieran hecho bien, en un sitio medio decente, y de que no tenían una herida demasiado grande.

- Enseñadme el tatuaje – exigió, y sus hijos caminaron hacia él y se levantaron la manga del brazo derecho, con un gesto de molestia porque aún les dolía, debido a lo reciente del asunto. A Chris se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Mi nombre…Os habéis tatuado mi nombre…

Los chicos asintieron. En lo alto del brazo derecho de Nick, y lo mismo en el de Peter, podía leerse, en letras negras y bonitas "Christopher". Las letras estaban rodeadas de piel enrojecida. Chris sabía que dolía un poco. Nada insoportable, pero si molesto, y más si la ropa te rozaba. Chris se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos. Luego, suspiró.

- ¿Por qué habéis tenido que hacer algo tan estúpidamente bonito e irresponsable?

- Llevábamos pensándolo un tiempo, pero no fue hasta que yo tuve dinero y vi la tienda de tatuajes cuando la idea cobró forma de verdad – dijo Peter, mirando al suelo.

Chris le miró. Tenía un dilema muy grande. Le habían desobedecido deliberadamente pero…¡se habían tatuado su nombre! No podía, simplemente no podía castigarles, pese a lo enfadado que había estado hacía sólo unos momentos. Tampoco podía dejarlo así: le habían ignorado por completo…¡Agh, pero con una buena intención! ¡De nuevo las malas acciones y las buenas intenciones! Esos chicos iban a matarle, o bien de amor, o bien de furia. O de las dos cosas.

Durante algunos segundos nadie dijo nada. Chris les miraba fijamente, y sus hijos miraban al suelo.

ANGEL DEL HOMBRO DERECHO DE CHRIS "A ver, Chris, no es tan grave. Un tatuaje, tú también tienes uno. En estos tiempos, es normal"

ÁNGEL DEL HOMBRO IZQUIERDO DE CHRIS: "Sí, pero lo han hecho a tus espaldas, después de que se lo prohibieras claramente"

ANGEL DEL HOMBRO DERECHO DE CHRIS "¿Acaso tú lo hiciste con la aprobación de tus padres?"

ÁNGEL DEL HOMBRO IZQUIERDO DE CHRIS: "Pero tenías 22 años, no diecisiete…"

ÁNGEL DEL HOMBRO DERECHO DE CHRIS: "¿22 o 21? ¿Hay tanta diferencia? Son niños, pero tú a su edad ya sabías que querías uno…Y no parece un capricho tonto, o cosa del momento. Es tu nombre lo que se han tatuado. Una prueba de que te quieren."

ÁNGEL DEL HOMBRO IZQUIERDO DE CHRIS: "Una prueba PERMANENTE de que te quieren"

ÁNGEL DEL HOMBRO DERECHO DE CHRIS: "¿Acaso el amor no es para siempre? ¿No has pensado tú mismo en tatuarte el nombre de tus hijos? ¡Vamos, Chris, que no tienes cincuenta años!

Chris deliberó durante unos segundos más, y cuando Peter y Nick creían que iban a morir de impaciencia, su padre por fin habló:

- Quiero que subáis a vuestro cuarto, y busquéis en internet los riesgos que puede traer hacerse un tatuaje. Luego quiero que con eso y con vuestra propia imaginación cada uno escriba una redacción de tres hojas sobre por qué no quería que os lo hicierais y por qué no debéis desobedecerme nunca más. Y quiero que lo hagáis ahora mismo.

- ¿Tres hojas? ¡Eso es mucho! – protestó Nick.

- Está bien, entonces ve por el cepillo - respondió Chris, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Me encanta hacer redacciones! – dijo Nick y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Peter subió tras él.

Durante una hora y media la casa estuvo en bastante silencio. Chris estuvo jugando con Leo, y luego vino Ariel, con aire juguetón como buen cachorro que era, y se les unió. Chris aprovechó para, sin dejar de jugar, enseñarle a Leo a ocuparse de Ariel. Decidió que el niño se encargaría desde entonces de ponerle la comida: era una misión sencilla, pero que al mismo tiempo requería responsabilidad. Y a Leo pareció gustarle la idea.

Chris estaba yendo hacia su cuarto, cuando le interceptó Peter.

- Ya he terminado – dijo el chico, y le dio tres papeles. Chris le echó un vistazo a las hojas. Se dio cuenta de que era lo primero que leía realmente de Peter, notas de escape aparte. Reconoció su letra clara y limpia y no le costó ningún trabajo leer lo que ponía. Por respeto hacia él, y para ver si había cumplido con lo que le había pedido, se lo leyó enteró. Peter redactaba bien, o eso le pareció, y le gustó especialmente una de las razones que dio para no volver a desobedecerle, aunque le pareció extraño que lo pusiera en tercera persona:

"Porque papá confía en nosotros, y parte de esa confianza reside en que cuenta con nuestro respeto y supone que vamos a obedecerle. Él nos respeta a nosotros, así que debemos hacer lo mismo."

Había más perlas como aquella.

"Porque le quiero, y no se desobedece a las personas a las que se quiere"

"Porque nunca pide nada que nos cueste un gran esfuerzo, y es de suponer que lo pide por un buen motivo"

"Porque me quiere, y quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mí".

Para cuando terminó de leer, Chris tenía un nudo en la garganta. Le dio un beso en la cabeza, y le abrazó.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

- Sí, Peter. Por supuesto.

- ¿Te he hecho llorar? ¡Lo siento!

- No lo sientas. Eres…muy dulce, hijo. Lo del tatuaje también ha sido dulce, pero os dije claramente que no lo hicierais. Da igual lo que os tatuarais. Si digo que no es no…

- Lo sé. Lo siento.

- Está bien. No puedo decirte nada después de leer esto. No sé si eres un zalamero, un manipulador, o simplemente bueno y sincero, pero ha sido muy bonito.

Peter sonrió, y le abrazó con ternura.

- Soy un poquito de las tres cosas – dijo, con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

Chris rió, y le revolvió el pelo.

- Anda, ve a pasear a Ariel antes de que sea más tarde.

Peter se fue, y Chris fue a su cuarto, convencido una vez más de que su hijo tenía una sensibilidad especial. Poco después vino Nick. Sorprendentemente se mostró más tímido que su hermano. Le tendió los papeles sin decir nada, y casi parecía querer irse de allí. Al igual que con Peter, Chris se lo leyó entero. Era increíble cómo podían llegar a decir lo mismo, pero de diferentes formas. Y en la última parte, las razones de Nick eran un poco diferentes. En cierta forma más infantiles, pero quizá por ello más tiernas. Más inocentes. Además, Nick no usaba la tercera persona.

"Porque no quiero que te enfades conmigo"

"No quiero decepcionarte"

"Y tampoco quiero que me castigues"

En ese punto Chris sonrió un poquito.

"Porque eres la única persona que me ha aguantado tal y como soy y que se esfuerza por conseguir de mí algo bueno. Y quiero demostrarte que no te equivocas."

Chris le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a Nick.

- Claro que no me equivoco, corazón. En eso no. No es que pueda conseguir algo bueno de ti, es que eres bueno en ti mismo. Aunque muy testarudo. Y algo desobediente.

- Lo sé…

- Creo recordar que te dije que no podías volver a saltarte un castigo. Y saliste de casa.

Nick asintió, y bajó la mirada. Sabía que su padre le iba a castigar y estaba esperando oír el temido "A tu cuarto", para luego verle llegar con el cepillo. Sin embargo Chris se sentó en su propia cama y le puso encima suyo. Le bajó los pantalones y fue muy rápido.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Te he dado treinta azotes con la mano. Si vuelves a hacerlo serán sesenta con el cepillo.

Nick asintió, y se incorporó.

- Vamos, no llores – le dijo Chris, al ver que lagrimeaba. Le subió la ropa, y le dio un abrazo. Acarició la espalda del chico haciendo circulitos. – Yo no te "aguanto tal y como eres", Nick. Yo te quiero. Así, con esas palabras.

Nick sonrió, y le dio unos de los abrazos que Chris había bautizado como "abrazos de lémur". Sólo que aquella vez no quería soltarle. Chris captó su repentino humor juguetón, y le siguió el rollo.

- ¿No me vas a soltar?

- ¡No!

- ¿Me vas a tener así para siempre?

- ¡Sí! ¡Y no vale orbitar!

- Ya te cansarás.

- Nunca.

- ¿Y si te hago cosquillas?

- Eso tampoco vale.

- Pues vaya juego más injusto.

- No es un juego: eres mi prisionero.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Ahá.

Chris rió, y le acarició el pelo. Le estuvo mimando un rato, hasta que notó que su respiración se hacía más lenta.

- Nick, ¿no te habrás dormido?

¡Se había dormido! Iba a ser verdad eso de que era muy cómodo, y por eso Ariel y Nick le confundían con una cama. Le despertó con suavidad.

- Vamos, cielo, tienes que cenar.

- No tengo hambre.

- Ayer mal comiste.

- Eso fue ayer. Y hoy es hoy.

- Vamos, Nick. ¿Ya se te ha olvidado que debes obedecerme?

Nick le miró a los ojos, como queriendo darle pena.

- Es que me duele el brazo…

- ¿Lo dices para que te cure? Lo siento, mi amor, no puedo. Si lo hago es muy probable que se borre también el tatuaje.

- En ese caso, gracias por no hacerlo.

Chris no dijo nada. No le gustaba "abusar" de sus poderes en ese sentido, y además, aunque no le hubiera gustado, aquello había sido una decisión de sus hijos. Quería respetarla, con sus pros y sus contras, para que aprendieran de sus errores, o de sus aciertos. Si se hubiesen tatuado algo "malo", o hubiesen tenido el brazo muy enrojecido, no hubiera dudado en quitárselo ahora que aun podía, pues una vez curara sería imposible. De hecho, era una de las cosas que había pensado hacer cuando se enteró. Pero lo que se habían tatuado era su nombre, y el brazo no estaba más irritado de lo normal.

- Si te duele mucho, sólo dilo, y te curo.

- No, no duele mucho. Pero pica.

- De verdad, que detalle más tonto y…conmovedor.

- Reconócelo: en el fondo te ha gustado.

- Me gusta que eligieras tatuarte eso, no que decidieras hacer un tatuaje, y más cuando te lo prohibí. Si vuelves a hacer algo parecido te tatuaré yo otra cosa con el cepillo ¿estamos?

- ¿Ya se ha acabado el padre cariñoso?

- No – suspiró Chris, y le dio un beso – Pero ahora tienes que bajar a cenar.

- Vaaaaaale.

Nick bajó, y Peter regresó en ese momento de su paseo con Ariel.

- Papá – le dijo Peter, mientras le quitaba la correa a la perrita – Como que no es el momento de decirte que tengo otro tatuaje ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? ¿Te has hecho dos?

- No. Es que Ariel corría tanto que se me ha quedado la marca de la correa – dijo el chico, y levantó la mano donde efectivamente tenía una franja roja, que se iría sola, en unos minutos. Se echó a reír, y Nick rió tras él. Chris acabó por reírse también.

* * *

**N.A.: Pensando en quienes no seáis de España, aclararé cuando me acuerde aquellas palabras que crea que pueden no entenderse desde el punto de vista de un sudamericano :D Yo a veces uso palabras raras que no entendería ni un español, así que nadie se sienta raro si no me entiende: la rara soy yo xD**

**Pisto: Plato de origen español, a base de verduras picadas y fritas, acompañadas de huevo y tomate frito. Supongo que los ingredientes varían en función de quien lo haga. Mi mami y yo lo hacemos con berenjena, calabacín, cebolla, pimiento y a veces patatas. ^^ En catalán se dice "sanfaina". En otros países se llama "Ratatouille" (por ejemplo en Francia, que es de donde procede el plato) pero creo que algunos ingredientes varían. **


	39. Chapter 39: Errores, malos días, y niños

**NA.: Para Latin girl, con el deseo de que se ponga buena ;) **

**Gracias por la sugerencia que me hiciste. Por fin, lo hice :D**

* * *

Hay días en los que los planetas se alinean especialmente para que todo salga mal. La gente supersticiosa dirá que ha visto un gato negro, o roto algún espejo, y la gente espiritual podrá achacarlo al karma y al regreso de nuestras malas acciones en forma de mala suerte. Algunas personas más pragmáticas dirán que las cosas suceden como tienen que suceder. Sea como fuere, aquél no fue un buen día para Chris.

Empezó mal nada más poner un pie fuera de la cama. Pisó algo blandito, y la intuición le hizo apartarlo rápidamente. Efectivamente, había pisado a Ariel, aunque gracias a Dios no la había hecho nada.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó con esa manía de hablar como si la perra fuera a entenderle - ¿No estabas durmiendo con Peter?

Totalmente despierto después de aquello, se aseguró de que no le había hecho daño al cachorro y la acarició, sabiendo que el animalito no tenía culpa. Aunque consideró que debían a empezar a enseñarla a dormir en SU cama, para evitar que pasaran estas cosas…

Aunque no era la mejor forma de empezar el día, no hubiera sido "tan malo", de no haberle sumado otros factores. Por alguna razón, la cabeza le dolía horrores, y también la garganta. Él se ponía enfermo con muy poca frecuencia, pero no dejaba de ser "mitad brujo", y eso le convertía en "mitad tipo normal de 33 años, pero con poderes". Y por desgracia, eso no le libraba de poder coger un resfriado. Sospechó que, con toda probabilidad, Amy le había contagiado su gripe/resfriado. La cabeza le palpitaba como si alguien se estuviese montando una fiesta dentro de su cerebro, y por eso no fue nada agradable encontrarse con un coro de gritos en cuando salió de su habitación. Era increíble lo aguda que era la voz de sus hijos cuando chillaban. Sintió que no quería saber por qué discutían. Hubiera deseado que siguieran en la cama y, tal vez, acostarse él también. Era Sábado, así que…¿por qué no dormir hasta las 14:00, o tal vez por todo el día? Se dejó soñar despierto un rato, pero en realidad sabía que no podía hacerlo: tenía que hacer el desayuno, la colada, y otra serie de cosas. No hubiera sido responsable por su parte dormir hasta tan tarde, dejando que sus hijos hicieran lo mismo. Suspirando, fue hacia el epicentro del terremoto de los gritos, que resultó ser el cuarto de Peter.

- Demasiado pronto para gritar – murmuró, en un instante de silencio, por lo que los chicos le oyeron. Fue lo primero que dijo. Normalmente les iba a despertar pero aquél día habían madrugado más que él. Como ni siquiera les había saludado, rectificó – Buenos días.

- Hola, papá – dijo Peter, el único que tuvo a bien saludarle. – Los gritos que has oído eran míos. Lo siento. ¿Te he despertado?

- No. ¿Por qué gritabas?

- Por nada

Chris no quería discutir, así que lo dejó estar. Se fue a hacer el desayuno sintiéndose realmente indispuesto, entre mareado y muy cansado, fruto del resfriado que estaba incubando. Pero al poco rato escuchó los gritos de nuevo. En vez de subir las escaleras, orbitó directamente al piso de arriba, y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Que me la des, Leo! Ya me he cansado de jugar. – gritó Peter. Chris estaba extrañado: antes también había sido Peter el que gritaba, y el chico no solía elevar la voz, y menos de esa forma tan…furiosa.

- No estoy jugando. – respondió Leo.

- Yo tampoco. Y si no me la das ahora mismo te…

- ¿Le? – preguntó Chris, decidiendo entrar en ese momento. Su tono de voz fue algo peligroso. No le gustaban las amenazas, y además estaba en su instinto el defender a su hijo pequeño. Peter se giró para mirarle, y suspiró con resignación.

- Nada. Olvídalo. ¿Sabes qué? Quédatela, Leo. Haz lo que quieras con ella. Ya te lo he pedido por favor, ya me he enfadado contigo, y aun así no me la devuelves. Pensé que además de hermanos éramos amigos.

Chris se dijo que tenía que pedirle algunos consejos sobre manipulación a Peter. No obstante, Leo no cayó esta vez. El niño parecía bastante calmado.

- Es un hombre malo – dijo Leo, y las palabras infantiles contrastaron con el tono adulto que empleó. – Precisamente porque eres mi hermano no te la voy a devolver.

- Lo siento, Peter, pero estoy de acuerdo con el enano. No deberías tener esa foto. – dijo Nick, sentado sobre la cama, recostado con las manos en la nuca. Aparentemente estaba al margen, pero en realidad lo había escuchado todo. Chris se había perdido el inicio de la discusión, pero empezaba a tener una idea de lo que había sucedido.

- No es asunto tuyo. De ninguno de los dos. Y no tenías derecho a quitármela – dijo Peter, mirando a Leo directamente a los ojos.

- Veamos a ver qué opina papá.

- Leo, si haces eso no voy a perdonarte en la vida. – amenazó Peter, pero ya era tarde: Leo sacó un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón, y se lo dio a Chris. Era una foto…Una foto de Derek. Una foto de Derek con Peter, en actitud amistosa. A Chris le dio tanta rabia ver aquella cara…Le dio tanta rabia pensar que Peter guardaba una foto de…de él…No lo pensó: cogió la foto y la rompió por la mitad. Supo en el mismo momento de hacerlo que no había obrado bien, porque Peter salió de la habitación empujándole con cierta fuerza. Chris le oyó bajar las escaleras y esperó oír la puerta exterior, pero Peter no llegó a salir de la casa Chris suspiró, aliviado. Sintió el impulso de bajar a hablar con él, pero Peter no querría escucharle en aquél momento, y con razón. Chris lamentaba haber roto la foto. Había actuado bajo el efecto de la rabia que sentía hacia aquél hombre. Había sido insensible y desconsiderado, y sabía que Peter iba a tardar en perdonarle. Christopher suspiró.

- ¿He hecho mal? – preguntó Leo, muy preocupado.

- No. Tienes razón: Derek es un hombre malo. Pero…¿cómo sabías que el de la foto era Derek?

- No lo sabía. He visto a Peter mirando la foto y le he preguntado quién era. Me ha hablado de él, y no me ha gustado que lo hiciera como…como si le quisiera. Ese hombre le hizo daño. Así que le he quitado la foto.

- No estoy seguro de que esa haya sido la mejor forma, pero tenías buena intención. Gracias por darme la foto, Leo. – dijo Chris, luchando contra su dolor de cabeza. No podía decirle nada al niño sobre "reacciones erróneas" cuando él directamente la había roto. Se hizo una idea de lo que había pasado. Leo cogió la foto y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Peter debía de haber intentado recuperarla, y esos eran los primeros gritos que había oído. Como el niño no se la devolvía, había acabado por enfadarse del todo, y esos habían sido los segundos. Chris suspiró: aquél enfado no era nada comparado con el que debía de sentir ahora, contra él. Bajó las escaleras, dispuesto a hablar con su hijo. Le encontró sentado en un rincón, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. A Peter parecían gustarle los rincones y los espacios pequeños. No estaba llorando. Ni siquiera le miró con ira, y Chris evaluó eso como algo muy positivo. Desde luego, era más de lo que había esperado. Aunque, en realidad, Peter casi nunca le miraba con ira, ni siquiera cuando estaba enfadado. Iba a disculparse por haber roto la foto, pero Peter habló primero:

- Siento haberte empujado. Por favor, dame un minuto.

Chris lo pensó, y consideró que podía hacer eso perfectamente. Tal vez él también necesitara un minuto. Entró en la cocina, y terminó de preparar el desayuno. Estaba colocando los vasos cuando Peter entró. Le miraba de manera fría, pero parecía estar tranquilo. Nuevamente, su hijo fue el primero en hablar.

- Siento haberte empujado – repitió.

- No tiene…importancia – dijo Chris, sin saber si en realidad la tenía. ¿Por qué se enfadaba tanto cuando le empujaba Nick, pero no cuando lo hacía Peter? Supuso que porque eran cosas diferentes…Nick le empujaba con agresividad, tratando de intimidarle o de imponerse físicamente sobre él, e incluso había llegado a hacerle daño. Peter lo había hecho con desesperación, profundamente dolido por la reacción de Christopher y necesitando salir de allí. Además, se había disculpado.

- Voy a hablarte sin rodeos ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Peter, y Chris asintió, sabiendo que probablemente eso significara que iba a ser algo brusco. Se preparó. – Hace algunos días me prometí cuidar mi forma de hablarte. Me impuse autocontrol para no volver a golpear nada, y me prohibí volver a decir algo como que te odio. Casi lo hecho por tierra ahí arriba. Me da igual que seas mi padre. No tenías derecho a romper esa foto.

- Lo sé, Peter, y lo siento. Pero…

- Odio los peros. Suelen significar "tienes razón, pero no la tienes".

- Es que…no la tienes. Siento haber roto esa foto. Sé que no he debido hacerlo, pero Derek te destrozó la vida. No puedes pretender que me entere de que guardas un recuerdo de él sin alterarme.

- Es justo lo que pretendo. Es mi vida. Son mis recuerdos. Sólo yo decido lo que puedo hacer con ellos. Si decido querer a Derek, no te queda más remedio que aguantarte.

- ¡No puedes quererle! – rabió Chris. - ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡No después de…!

- ¿De qué? ¿De que me haya amenazado? ¿De que me haya despreciado insultado, ultrajado y maltratado? Nunca he afirmado estar cuerdo, Christopher, pero siempre he tenido muy claro lo que pasó. Lo que me hizo. Son mis reacciones respecto a eso lo que va cambiando. Ya no…ya no pienso que lo que me hizo estuviera bien pero…hubo otras muchas cosas que hacía que…sí lo estaban. Si quiero tener una foto para recordar esos momentos, tú no eres nadie para rompérmela, Christopher.

- No soy Christopher. Soy tu padre.

- Pues no te has comportado como uno.

Chris no sabía hasta qué punto se estaba dejando llevar por la culpabilidad. ¿Podía dejar que le hablara así? Peter no estaba elevando la voz en ese momento, pero empleaba un tono tan frío que casi cortaba.

- Sí lo he hecho. He visto una foto del hombre que hizo daño a mi hijo, y la he roto. Y si ahora me dices que le sigues queriendo…Bueno, pues entonces tenemos un problema.

- No le quiero. – admitió Peter – No podría quererle. Ya no. No después de nuestro último encuentro. Pero sí quería conservar esa foto.

- Siento haberla roto. De verdad.

A Chris le hubiera gustado decir que lo había hecho como efecto de la fiebre que posiblemente estuviera empezando a tener, pero sabía que no era así: lo había hecho por la rabia que sentía y, aunque una parte de él lo lamentara, sabía que posiblemente volvería a hacerlo de nuevo. Quizá por eso sus disculpas no sonaron muy sinceras.

- Está bien – dijo Peter, pero Chris sabía que no estaba bien. No le había perdonado. Que su hijo estuviera enfadado con él era algo que le mataba por dentro, sobretodo porque sabía que tenía razones para estarlo. Esperó que fuera algo que se arreglara sólo con el tiempo.

- Vamos a desayunar ¿de acuerdo?

Peter asintió, y fue a lavarse las manos. Chris le llamó cuando ya salía por la puerta

- Y Peter...no lo pagues con Leo. Te guste o no, ha hecho bien en enseñarme la foto.

- Sí, señor.- respondió Peter, y fue al baño.

"Señor"

"Christopher"

Realmente, su hijo sabía cómo hacerle daño. Verle tan dolido con él aumentó el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Chris: no debería haber roto aquella foto. Pero una parte de él no se arrepentía… sólo lamentaba haber hecho daño a su hijo al hacerlo…Se dijo que él no actuaba así él les dejaba decidir, siempre, y aunque él había tenido claro que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Derek merecía ser destruido, quemado, defenestrado y olvidado, Peter no lo creía así. Y debería haberlo respetado. Estuvo meditando un poco más, y fue a llamar a Nick y a Leo, para que bajaran. Cuando Leo y Peter se encontraron, la situación se tensó un poco. Leo se acercó a Peter y éste prácticamente lo esquivó.

- Peter…- increpó Chris, aunque con suavidad. Peter mantuvo esa mirada fría, así que Chris insistió con algo más de dureza. – Amabilidad, Peter – le recordó.

- Sí, señor. Gracias por traicionar mi confianza y darle la foto a Chris, Leo. – respondió Peter con sarcasmo infinito pero con tono irónicamente amable. Chris suspiró.

"Si quieres que haga las cosas bien, hazlas bien tú primero" se dijo.

- Escucha. No se me da bien esto de pedir disculpas, y parece evidente que no lo he hecho como debiera. Lamento haber roto la foto. Lamento haber herido tus sentimientos. Lamento haber decidido por ti en un asunto tan personal. Independientemente de lo que opine sobre Derek, no debería haber hecho eso. Lo siento. No pretendía hacerte daño. Me he equivocado. Acostúmbrate a que eso puede suceder. Aun cuando me equivoque, sigo siendo tu padre y no "señor", ni "Chris" ni "Christopher". Y que yo haya hecho las cosas mal no justifica que tú hagas lo mismo y seas cruel con tu hermano.

Chris le había hablado de forma suave y sincera y Peter, tras unos segundos, acabó por suspirar, y asentir.

- Perdona, Leo. Entiendo por qué lo has hecho. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y perdona tú también, papá. Contigo también he sido cruel. No tienes buena cara, y ni siquiera te he preguntado qué te pasa.

- Sólo es un resfriado – respondió Chris, aliviado porque Peter hubiera sabido entenderle.

Terminaron de desayunar en relativa paz, y luego recogieron entre todos. Nick y Leo desaparecieron en seguida, pero Peter se quedó en la cocina, junto a Chris. Su padre esperó, por si quería decirle algo, pero tras varios segundos en silencio, preguntó:

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Estoy en un lío?

- No. Soy yo el que ha metido la pata.

- Realmente, no debería haber tenido esa foto "escondida". Era como si me avergonzara de tenerla. Como si supiera que estaba mal.

- No estaba mal, Peter.- dijo Chris, y decir aquello le costó mucho – Era…fue….en fin, no tu padre, pero si Dedé. Fue una persona importante en tu vida, y como tú dices, tengo que aguantarme. Estás en tu derecho de querer recordarle. Además, tengo que felicitarte. Hoy has hecho un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol.

- No quería hacer o decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti – dijo Chris, y Peter sonrió, con timidez. Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha cuando dijo:

- Sí, y también estás griposo. ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato? No pareces capaz de tenerte en pie por ti sólo.

- Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

- A la cama – insistió Peter, usando el mismo tono de voz que empleaba Chris cuando le mandaba acostarse a él. – No me hagas llamar al abuelo.

Chris no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse, y eso provocó que el penetrante dolor en sus sienes aumentara.

- De verdad, papá. Lo que tengas que hacer puedo hacerlo yo. – le aseguró Peter, mirándole con afecto. Chris se sentía feliz por haber arreglado las cosas con él.

- Te lo agradezco, Peter. Creo que te voy a hacer caso.

- Así me gusta, que seas obediente. – bromeó Peter.

Chris intentó descansar un poco, pero no hubiera sido DE VERDAD un mal día si hubiera podido disfrutar de unos momentos de tranquilidad. Se estaba quedando adormilado, en parte gracias al efecto del antibiótico que se había tomado con el desayuno, cuando volvió a escuchar gritos. Esta vez eran de Nick. Hablaba tan fuerte que a Chris no le costó trabajo entenderle:

- Yo no soy Peter, enano. A mí no puedes ponerme ojitos y esperar que así no haga nada.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – preguntó Leo, con algo de miedo.

- Para empezar, llevarte a hablar con papá.

- Si lo haces me castigará…- dijo Leo con penita, pero más tranquilo. No quería que Nick hiciera eso, pero no era algo a lo que hubiera que tener "miedo". Era una realidad que Leo conocía y que le hacía sentir seguro. Cuando Nick se había enfadado con él, se había imaginado todo tipo de torturas horribles.

- Haberlo pensado antes.

- Lo siento.

- Bueno, eso es un paso. Ahora, a hablar con papá, vamos.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! – dijo Leo, volviendo a chillar.

- ¿Queréis parar los dos? ¡Papá no se encuentra bien! – recriminó Peter, uniéndose a la discusión.

- Tu hermano me ha roto un libro, le he regañado un poco, y me ha dedicado su mejor retahíla de insultos.

- Bueno, nuestro hermano lo siente ¿verdad? – preguntó Peter, y Chris sonrió, desde su cuarto, habiendo captado el énfasis en "nuestro" y la forma dulce con la que Peter hablaba. Era todo un contraste verle de nuevo siendo amable con su hermanito, después de lo enojado que había estado con él. – Vamos Nick: seguro que sabes encajarlo. No está bien que te insulte, pero podrías ser majo y no decírselo a papá. Nosotros nos estamos insultando todo el rato y lo arreglamos entre tú y yo, sin meterle a él.

Chris se tensó al escuchar eso. Se propuso estar más atento, ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sus hijos se insultaran… aunque tal vez fuera bueno que fueran capaces de resolver esas cosas ellos solos. Al fin y al cabo, eran adolescentes. Chris no era tonto: con sus compañeros de clase debían comunicarse básicamente a base de palabrotas y palabras malsonantes. Lo que no llevaba también es que Leo siguiera su ejemplo. Con cierta reticencia, se mentalizó a salir de la cama, dispuesto a intervenir, pero aun permaneció tumbado un ratito más. Sus hijos tenían que estar muy cerca de su cuarto, para que pudiera oírles con tanta nitidez. Iba a levantarse cuando escuchó la respuesta de Nick.

- No serías tan amable si supieras lo que ha hecho después. Se ha puesto a saltar sobre el sofá, y luego ha empezado a saltar de un sofá a otro…con la mesa de cristal en medio. Se podría haber caído. A ver si puedes encajarlo tú cuando se abra la cabeza.

Chris se irguió inmediatamente sobre la cama, pero eso no fue buena idea porque, dada la rapidez del movimiento, se mareó. Se tomó unos segundos para estabilizarse, y se recordó que Leo estaba bien, para calmarse un poco.

- Leo, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es eso? – dijo Peter, en un tono mucho más duro del que había estado empleando. – Respóndeme – exigió el chico, ante la negativa del niño.

- Te responderé si quiero…¡No me des órdenes! Nick y tú os pasáis el día diciéndome lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

- Sí, y ya he visto el caso que me haces – replicó Nick – Te digo que te bajes del sofá, y sólo se te ocurre saltar al otro lado. ¿Te das cuenta de que te podías haber caído? ¿Sobre la mesa de cristal?

Chris sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con su malestar físico: las palabras de Nick le hicieron imaginarse a Leo herido, y eso le hizo soltar un gemido angustioso.

- Nick, ya me encargo yo – dijo Peter, justo cuando Chris salió de su cuarto. Peter estaba agachado junto a la puerta, dándole la espalda y mirando a Leo, así que no se dio cuenta de que había salido. - Leo, somos algo mayores que tú, y hemos aprendido más cosas. Si podemos evitar que te metas en problemas, lo hacemos, porque te queremos. Te estoy muy agradecido por lo que has hecho antes, porque, aunque me he enfadado, era algo que papá tenía que saber. Has sabido entender que lo de la foto era algo serio, y has acudido a papá. Nick piensa que lo que has hecho ha sido muy peligroso, y yo también, y por eso piensa decírselo a papá. No porque sea malo, sino por tu bien. Por el mismo motivo que tú le has dicho lo de la foto. Si se tratara de otra cosa, como lo de decir palabrotas, te encubriría. Como hermano mayor no sólo te doy consejos, sino que también puedo sacarte de algún lío que otro. Pero de este no.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Leo, con ojitos brillantes. La voz suave de Peter, y su manera calmada de explicar las cosas tenía un efecto tranquilizador en él.

- Porque te has puesto en peligro – intervino Chris, haciendo que Peter se girara y Leo alzara la vista. Nick no estaba: debía de haberse ido antes de que Chris saliera. – Saltar en el sofá es divertido. Sabes que no me gusta, pero no es más que una "travesura". Pero pasar de un sofá a otro con la mesa de cristal en medio podía haber convertido un juego en una desgracia. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – exigió saber.

- Porque a Nick tampoco le gusta que lo haga – reconoció Leo – Y quería hacerle enfadar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me ha dicho que no debo decir palabrotas.

- Es que no debes decir palabrotas.

- ¡Pero él no es mi padre!

- No, pero yo sí, y sabes que opino exactamente igual. Peter tiene razón: son tus hermanos mayores. Eso no quiere decir que puedan darte órdenes, pero sí consejos. Y tú debes escucharlos, sobre todo cuando sabes que te quieren tanto. Tienes suerte, Leo: no todos los hermanos son así.

Leo asintió, y suspiró. Durante un segundo Chris pensó que iba a echarse a llorar, pero en lugar de eso le dio un abrazo a Peter.

- Gracias – le dijo. – Y dile a Nick que me perdone por lo que le he dicho.

- Puedes decírselo tú, peque.

- No creo, porque papá me va a matar.

Muy a su pesar, y lamentándolo porque sabía que no debía hacerlo mientras le regañaba, Chris tuvo que sonreír, sin poder evitarlo. En seguida se puso serio de nuevo.

- Jamás te haría daño, Leo, pero sí es cierto que voy a castigarte.

- Pues entonces te contradices, porque sí que me va a doler – respondió el niño, con resignación. A Chris le molestó ese comentario.

- Más te hubiera dolido caerte sobre la mesa. Si haces las cosas bien, no te castigo. Tal vez deberías de empezar a hacerlo, y así nos ahorramos un mal rato los dos.

Chris se dio cuenta de que había sido muy brusco en el tono. Leo bajó a cabeza, y se aguantó las lágrimas. Suspiró, y Peter le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Voy a prepararte un vaso de leche ¿vale? Suenas como un tractor oxidado.

Era cierto: a Chris le dolía bastante la garganta y supuso que debía sonar como si tuviera la voz tomada. Agradeció la intervención de Peter, porque le ayudó a relajarse un poco. Cuando el chico se fue, se agachó delante de su hijo pequeño, y le levantó la barbilla. Leo se alejó un poco de él.

- Escúchame – pidió Chris, tratando de sonar amable, pero Leo se alejó más. - ¿Me tienes miedo? – le preguntó.

- No

Chris no se esperaba otra respuesta, pero aun así le alivió.

- ¿Crees que estoy siendo injusto?

Leo tardó un poco en responder pero finalmente lo hizo:

- No.

- ¿Realmente crees que te voy a matar o a hacerte verdadero daño?

- No – aseguró Leo, sin esperar nada de tiempo esta vez, totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

- Pues entonces, la próxima vez que huyas de mí tú y yo vamos a tener un problema. – le dijo, sin sonar del todo en serio, pero sin ser del todo una broma. – Ahora, dado que has demostrado que sabes escucharme al entender lo que te decía y darle las gracias a Peter, yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte a ti. ¿Por qué mi hijo, el mismo que ha sido un niño mayor esta mañana, ha terminado haciendo el mono saltando en los sofás?

- Ya he visto todos los libros que tiene Peter – empezó Leo, con algo de timidez. Era consciente de que a veces era muy curioso y de que eso podía exasperar a los adultos, aunque su padre no solía enfadarse por eso. Chris asintió con la cabeza, como para animarle a continuar. – Quise hacer lo mismo con los de Nick, pero le rompí una hoja sin querer. Nick no se enfadó, pero me dijo que tenía que tener más cuidado, y que debía pedirle las cosas antes de cogerlas.

Leo se interrumpió.

- Y a ti no te gustó que te dijera cómo comportarte ¿verdad? – dijo Chris, sin emitir juicios. Le había dicho que le dejaría hablar e iba a hacerlo

- No. – reconoció el niño. – Le seguí durante un rato, pero él no se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado, o tal vez me estaba ignorando. Le insulté, y volvió a decirme lo que tenía que hacer, o lo que no tenía que hacer, mejor dicho, pero luego me siguió ignorando. Así que me subí al sofá y comencé a saltar, pero ni aun así me miraba.

Chris pensó que Leo funcionaba al revés que casi todos los niños. Normalmente cuando ignoras a un niño con un principio de rabieta, acaba por calmarse. Pero Leo parecía ser capaz de llevar su enfado más allá. Tal vez fuera porque lo que Leo tenía ya no eran rabietas en sí mismas. Chris suspiró, al pensar que cuando creciera Leo tendría el mismo carácter de Nick. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a su adolescencia? Decidió no adelantar acontecimientos y observó a su hijo, que aún no había terminado.

- Al final, me olvidé de que estaba enfadado con él, porque saltar era muy divertido. Y me puse a jugar. Y salté la mesa. Y Nick me vio, y se enfadó mucho.

- No puedes olvidarte de la seguridad aunque te estés divirtiendo, Leo – le dijo Chris, eligiendo bien las palabras para ser claro pero no duro. – Tampoco está bien que insultes a la gente, y me parece que eso ya lo sabes – dejó caer Chris, mientras comenzaba a bajarle el pantalón. Se alegró de haber hablado con él primero, porque no quería castigarle estando enfadado. No quería hacerle daño. Recordó entonces lo que había dicho el niño respecto a eso.

- Si no te gusta que te de unos azotes, cosa que me parece muy normal, intenta controlar tu genio. Esto es un castigo, Leo, y sí, quizá te duela un poquito, pero no voy a hacerte daño. En realidad no.

Para demostrarlo, Chris le dio un beso rápido en la cabeza. Leo se quedó muy quieto, algo extrañado porque no le hubiera enviado a su cuarto. Chris hincó una rodilla en el suelo y dobló la otra, e hizo que Leo se apoyara sobre esta última. Dejó caer su mano con fuerza controlada.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris se detuvo. Notó que Leo estaba llorando, pero lo había hecho en silencio. Le había pegado más que otras veces, pero no lo había hecho con el cepillo, y tampoco lo había hecho fuerte. Chris se controlaba mejor si le daba varias palmadas con fuerza moderada que dándole pocas con mucha fuerza. La fuerza y la rapidez incitaban a la violencia, y él quería permanecer bajo control para no excederse. Por eso a veces podía parecer que era muy duro con él, pero en realidad no le estaba pegando con fuerza. No era su intención hacerle un daño real ni dejarle moratones. Tan sólo quería que recordara las cosas que no debía hacer. Ni siquiera usaba toda su fuerza cuando castigaba a Nick o a Peter, mucho menos iba a hacerlo con su hijo pequeño.

Puso una mano en la espalda de su hijo, y le acarició con movimientos lentos, y tranquilos. Chris se movía en general con lentitud, para no asustarle y porque no era una persona excesivamente nerviosa por naturaleza. Tuvo paciencia. Leo no tenía un patrón de conducta en aquellos casos: a veces le abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana, a veces lloraba un rato y luego se calmaba, y últimamente le había dado por alejarse de él y buscar a alguno de sus hermanos. Aquella vez no se alejó, pero tampoco se levantó ni intentó abrazarle durante un par de minutos. Después de ese tiempo, el niño levantó la cabeza, y Chris vio que ya no lloraba. Leo le miró a los ojos, como tratando de ver a través de él…Chris se dio cuenta que estaba intentando ver si estaba enfadado. Sonrió, para indicarle que no, y le colocó la ropa. Leo se dejó hacer, aun sin decir nada.

- Así que…¿sabes por qué te he castigado? – preguntó Chris, por fin.

- Por insultar a Nick y saltar de un sofá a otro. No quieres que vuelva a hacerlo.

- Eso es, campeón. ¿Lo recordarás?

- Sí. – dijo Leo, y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque no me has dicho que me perdonas.

- ¡No me has dado tiempo! – se quejó Chris, en un tono infantil intencionado. Luego recuperó la seriedad, para añadir – Claro que te perdono, Leo. Siempre. Te perdono, y te quiero, y te adoro, y me preocupo por ti, y quiero que seas feliz, y te quiero más, y te sigo queriendo. Eso no va a cambiar nunca, pero te lo diré si necesitas oírlo.

- Cuando me castigas, necesito oírlo. – dijo Leo, comenzando a jugar con los botones de la camisa de Chris. Chris se estaba planteando regalarle unos, o algo. No veía por qué eran tan interesantes para el niño, pero no le importaba que jugara con ellos si quería.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó con suavidad.

- Necesito saber que me sigues queriendo y que me perdonas aunque me porte mal.

- Cuando digo que "eso no va a cambiar nunca", me refiero a nunca, Leo. Lo siento, pero me temo que no hay nada que puedas hacer para que deje de quererte, o para que me enfade tanto como para no perdonarte.

Leo sonrió un poquito.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

- No lo es. Pero es porque te quiero que tengo que enseñarte a hacer las cosas bien. Si no me daría igual si te caes y te haces daño, o si no hablas como es debido. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, papá.

Chris sonrió, y le revolvió el pelo.

- Bueno, entonces…¿sigues vivo? – le preguntó, en tono casual. Leo siguió jugando con los botones, sin decir nada, y Chris le hizo cosquillas para que respondiera. Leo se revolvió entre risas, y de pronto se quedó con un botón en la mano. Puso una carita de susto tan grande que Chris le abrazó por automatismo.

- Te he roto el botón…- dijo el niño, sin salir del hueco del hombro de Chris.

- Ya ves tú, qué cosa. Ya lo coseré luego.

- Lo siento.

- No ha sido aposta, Leo, y no tiene importancia.

- Pero tú odias coser. – dijo el niño, y Chris sonrió, divertido y complacido porque lo recordara.

- Vale, me has pillado. Probablemente no lo cosa y me ponga otra ropa: es más cómodo.

Leo dejó de esconder la cara y le miró con vacilación. Algo de lo que vio en el rosto de Chris debió de gustarle, porque sonrió. Chris sonrió también, pero quería aclarar algo con él.

- Ya deberías saber qué esperar conmigo, campeón. Tus hermanos aún se sorprenden de vez en cuando, pero tú ya sabes por qué puedo enfadarme y por qué no. Me extraña que te hayas preocupado por la tontería del botón.

- Por si acaso. No me gusta romper cosas, lo que pasa es que soy torpe.

- No lo eres, campeón.

- Sí, si lo soy. Le rompí el libro a Nick.

- Según dices, no se enfadó. Así que no pasa nada.

- No, pero yo sí me enfadé con él – dijo el niño, y suspiró - ¿Crees que me perdonará?

- Bueno, estoy seguro de que sí, pero sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo. – le dijo y Leo entendió y se fue al cuarto de Nick. Chris se sentó en el suelo en vez de levantarse, estirando las piernas cuan largo era, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Estaba tan cansado…

- ¡Idiota! – oyó que Leo gritaba, y suspiró. ¿Todo iban a ser gritos aquél día?

- Leo, ven aquí - le dijo, y el niño le miró directamente, pero pasó de hacerle caso. – Ven – repitió en tono más firme.

Leo obedeció, y Chris le dio un azote suave, consciente de que acababa de castigarle y aun podía dolerle un poco.

- Tal vez quieras intentarlo de nuevo. Eso no sonó como un buen método de conseguir que te perdone.

- ¡Pero es que me ha echado de su cuarto!

- Bueno, eso no ha sido amable de su parte. Pero si es malo contigo tienes que decírmelo a mí. Acabo de decirte que no puedes insultarle y ya coges y lo haces.

- Lo siento…¿Estás enfadado?

Chris suspiró, exasperado.

- No, Leo, no estoy enfadado, pero empiezo a cansarme de que hagas algo que sabes que está mal y luego me preguntes si me enfado. ¿Te enfadarías tú si me pides una cosa y yo hago justo lo contrario?

- Tendré más cuidado con lo que digo – le prometió, y la manera de hacerlo sonó lo suficientemente madura como para que Chris le dejara en paz.

- Papá – preguntó el niño tras unos segundos - ¿por qué estás aquí sentado? Peter dice que no te encuentras bien. ¿Estás malito?

- Creo que sí, campeón.

- ¿Es por mi culpa?

- ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa que esté resfriado, Leo?

- Nunca te había visto malo antes. Pensaba que no podías ponerte malo.

- No me resfrío muchas veces pero…no soy invencible – le dijo, con una media sonrisa. – Estoy bien, campeón, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. – le tranquilizó.

Pero no estaba bien. Cuando Peter subió con un vaso de leche caliente – había tardado mucho a propósito, para que pudiera solucionar las cosas con Leo – le puso la mano en la frente y le obligó a ponerse un termómetro.

- Papá, tienes mucha fiebre. – dijo, cuando el aparato pitó, indicando que ya estaba. Chris se dejó cuidar con algo de diversión, por ver a Peter en el papel de padre.

- No será para tanto.

- Tienes 39,5. Deberías estar en la cama.

- Bueno, Peter, no creo que levantarme ahora mismo sea una buena idea. Estoy un poco mareado.

- Yo te ayudo – dijo el chico, y le metió en su cuarto. Peter resultó ser un buen enfermero, aunque algo pesado para el gusto de Chris, que no se lo dijo para no herir sus sentimientos.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Tienes mucha fiebre. Debería llamar al médico.

- Claro, para que me haga un análisis de sangre y vea que no soy precisamente normal.

- No te va a hacer un análisis por un resfriado.

- No voy a arriesgarme. Estoy bien, Peter.

- No, no estás bien. – dijo Peter, susurrando con exasperación – Si no puedo llamar al médico, déjame llamar a Wyatt o al abuelo.

- Eso no será necesario.

- No sé si debo obedecerte esta vez. Estás siendo un cabezota, y no estás siendo razonable. Prefiero que te enfades conmigo y llamar al tío a no hacerlo y que te ponga peor.

- Wyatt no podrá hacer nada para que me encuentre mejor, Peter.

- Pero tampoco hará que estés peor. Y puede echarte una mano con…ya sabes, con nosotros. Perdón por la mañana que te hemos dado…

Chris no respondió. En realidad, se estaba quedando dormido.

- Lo dicho, voy a llamar a Wyatt.

- No

- ¿Sabes? No sabía que fueras tan orgulloso. Pensé que eso era cosa mía. Voy a llamarle igual, así que descansa ¿vale? Nick te está haciendo la comida. Le he dicho que en la tripa no te pasa nada, pero se ha empeñado en hacerte una sopa.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Peter salió de la habitación. Tal como había dicho, llamó a su tío, que prometió pasarse a echar un vistazo. Cuando Peter subió al cuarto de Chris, vio que Wyatt ya estaba ahí, y se rió.

- Eso de orbitar es un método de transporte muy efectivo.

- No tenías que haberle llamado ¬¬ - dijo Chris.

- Gruñe todo lo que quieras. He hecho lo que debía.

- Agradece que tu hijo es más sensato que tú, Chris – le dijo. – Tienes que dejarte cuidar. Hoy sólo vas a dormir.

- Pero…

- Dormir.

- Leo…

- Yo me encargo de Leo. Dormir.

- Nick.

- Nick y Peter me parecen bastante creciditos como para sobrevivir a que te pases un día en la cama. Si hasta cocinan y todo. Ale, a dormir, pesado – dijo Wyatt, y le apagó la luz. Luego, salió de la habitación, poniendo un brazo en los hombros de Peter para que hiciera lo mismo. - ¡Jesús! Más cabezota que mamá.

- La abuela no me pareció cabezota…

- Eso es porque tú eres un cabezota también, y entre vosotros no os reconocéis – le dijo Wyatt con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal todo, sobrino?

- Tío, tienes que conocer a Ariel.

- ¿La perrita de la que Nick habla en cada uno de sus mensajes? Será un placer.

- Ariel – llamó Peter, que en realidad pensó que hacía mucho que no la veía. La perrita no acudió, así que Peter comenzó a buscarla. Tras mirar en su cuarto y en el de Leo, fue al de su gemelo. – Nick, ¿has visto a Ariel? – le preguntó, pero nada más decirlo sonrió: la perrita estaba en la cama de Nick, jugando con él. – Tráela un momento, el tío Wyatt la quiere conocer.

Se la enseñaron, y Wyatt puso su mano en la cabeza del cachorro, dejando que después se la lamiera.

- Así que…¿fuiste al refugio y la trajiste sin más?

- Sí. Pensé que papá iba a matarme, pero creo que esta cosita me salvó. Digo, ¿cómo puede enfadarse alguien después de mirarla?

Wyatt sonrió.

- Chris es un blando.

- Qué va. Se enojó mucho con lo del tatuaje…- dijo Nick.

- No tanto, y lo sabes. Tres hojas de redacción es mejor que tres horas sin sentarse.

- Espera espera…¿os habéis hecho un tatuaje? – preguntó Wyatt, incrédulo.

- Ah, sí - dijeron los chicos a la vez y se levantaron la manga del brazo. Wyatt miró el tatuaje, y al leer lo que ponía pudo entender que Chris no se hubiera enfadado demasiado.

- Tentasteis a la suerte.

- Lo sé. Papá amenazó con quitarse el cinturón…- dijo Peter, acariciando a la perrita.

- Ya nos dijo que no le gustaban los tatuajes. – comentó Nick.

- Y aun así ¿os arriesgasteis? ¿Tanto os gustan los tatuajes?

- No, de hecho a mí no me gustan en absoluto, y a Nick le dan miedo las agujas. Pero esto no es un tatuaje. Es…es un recuerdo de papá.

- Un día le mataréis de un infarto – les reprochó Wyatt, pero con la voz cargada de cariño. Le parecía un buen detalle, y no tenía nada en contra de los tatuajes….salvo si alguno de sus hijos decidía hacerse uno algún día. Entonces empezaría a tenerlos, y sus hijos también.

Se quedó con ellos durante la comida, y luego le subieron un plato a Chris. Wyatt pasó la tarde yendo y viniendo, hasta el punto de que Nick y Peter dejaron de sorprenderse al verle aparecer de pronto, orbitando. Estuvo jugando con Leo, y atendiendo a Chris, y así transcurrió gran parte de la tarde.

Cuando Chris se levantó de la cama, a eso de las ocho y media de la tarde, se sentía mucho mejor. Se había tomado un analgésico y había descansado bastante bien. Se puso el termómetro y vio que la fiebre le había bajado considerablemente, apenas rozando los 38 grados. Decidió salir al "mundo exterior" sorprendido del silencio que reinaba en la casa. Aquél silencio no le daba buena espina. Bajó a la planta baja pues no había nadie en la de arriba, y al llegar a la cocina vio el desastre: platos rotos por todos lados. Peter los estaba recogiendo.

- Hola papá – le dijo el chico, algo deprimido. - ¿Estás mejor? El tío Wyatt se ha ido con Leo a pasear a Ariel. Nick se está dando una ducha.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó, con más dureza de la que quería expresar.- ¿La has tomado con los platos?

A Peter la pregunta le dolió. Había estado todo el día haciendo tareas, preocupado por su padre, e intentando hacer las cosas bien. Las palabras de su padre le sonaron a acusación, y le pareció muy injusto. Los platos se le habían caído cuando llevaba una pila de ellos al armario, después de fregarlos. No había sido a propósito, y se había sentido muy mal por dejarlo caer, pensando que era un torpe. Chris no contribuyó a que se sintiera mejor.

- Ya lo estoy recogiendo – le dijo, a la defensiva. – No quería que lo vieras.

Peter lo dijo en el sentido de "No quería que nada más levantarte te encuentres con esto, y pienses que soy un inútil", pero Chris lo entendió en el de "No quería que te enteraras de que me he cargado los platos". La actitud culpable de Peter le hizo pensar que había sido algo intencionado: no sería la primera vez que Peter rompía algo por perder los estribos.

- Pues lo he visto. Y no me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto justo hoy. ¿Es que no puedo tener ni un día en paz?

- Ya te he dicho que lo estoy recogiendo. Lo siento, jo.

- ¡Es que no tendrías que haberlos roto en primer lugar! Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no se rompían las cosas.

- Y yo pensé que tu ibas a preguntar primero antes de suponer que lo he hecho a propósito – le espetó Peter, y salió de la cocina. Chris le siguió, confundido.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ha sido sin querer?

- Sí, claro que sí, joder. Estoy cansado, tengo sueño, y me tropecé cuando estaba llevando los platos.

- ¡Oh! Siento haber…

- No, tú no sientes nada. Déjame en paz – le dijo Peter, demasiado enfadado para querer hablar con él. Aquél había sido un día duro. Romper los platos le había frustrado mucho, y Chris encima le acusaba. No creía merecérselo, y menos aquél día. Peter había sido un ejemplo de buen comportamiento, llamando a Wyatt, ayudando en todo…incluso había ayudado a que Nick y Leo hicieran las paces, lo cual tampoco había costado mucho, porque ninguno de los dos era muy rencoroso. Pero Peter sí. Peter si era rencoroso y Chris recién estaba descubriendo cuánto. Persiguió a su hijo y observó cómo se ponía la chaqueta, para irse.

- Ey, Peter ¡espera! Lo siento ¿vale? No debí haber supuesto…

- No, ¡no debiste! - cortó, sacándose la mano de Chris de encima, que la había puesto en su hombro como para calmarle. Se giró de nuevo para irse. Puso la mano en la puerta.

- Peter, no puedes irte – dijo Chris, en tono amable, pero tajante.

- Impídemelo.

- Como quieras.

Chris usó su habilidad para mover objetos con la mente para echar la llave desde fuera. Le había encerrado en casa, pero se trataba de algo temporal, hasta que Peter se calmara para poder hablar con él. El chico escuchó un "click" y vio que no podía abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Impedírtelo.

- Ábreme.

- Después de que hablemos.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- Pues yo creo que sí. Lamento…

- ¡Me da igual que lo lamentes! ¡Ábreme la puerta ahora!

Chris tendría que haber sabido que encerrar a Peter no era una buena idea. Tenía malas experiencias con eso. Derek echaba la llave por fuera siempre que se iba, para que no se escapara. Sabía que esa vez no era lo mismo, pero no le gustó sentirse encerrado. No contribuyó precisamente a calmarle.

- Aún no. Hijo, gracias por todo lo que has hecho hoy, yo…

- ¡Que me abras!

- Deja de gritar, por favor.

- ¡Pues ábreme la puerta!

- No te voy a abrir porque me grites. No te voy a dejar salir. No hasta que te calmes, y me escuches.

- ¡No quiero escucharte!

En ese momento llegaban Leo y Wyatt de pasear a Ariel. Wyatt había cogido las llaves de Peter, así que abrió la puerta…y se cruzó con Peter, que salió despavorido, aprovechando la oportunidad de ver la puerta abierta.

- Peter, ¡vuelve aquí ahora mismo! – llamó Chris con un tono al que nadie en su sano juicio se hubiera enfrentado. Leo casi tuvo la tentación de correr hacia su padre, pese a saber que no le estaba llamando a él. - ¡Peter! – volvió a llamar.

- ¿Qué pasa, ahora no usas tus poderes? – gritó el chico, alejándose - ¡Orbita y ven a por mí!

Chris no se pudo creer que hubiera gritado aquello. ¿Y si alguien le había oído? Miró a todos lados con paranoia. Echó a correr tras Peter, lamentando no haber cogido él también una chaqueta.

"Correr con fiebre, y sin abrigo. Gran idea, Chris".

- Quédate con Leo – le dijo a Wyatt, sin llegar a girarse. Peter era muy rápido, y de momento estaba sólo andando deprisa. Si se ponía a correr tal vez no pudiera alcanzarle. – Peter, no necesito poderes para alcanzarte. ¿Quieres parar y hablar conmigo?

- ¡No!

- Tendrás que hablar conmigo en algún momento.

- ¡No pienso hacerlo!

- Entonces que, ¿no vas a volver a dirigirme la palabra? Pues va a ser una convivencia muy difícil.

- No pienso volver a casa, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

- Peter, sé razonable…Estás llevando todo esto demasiado lejos.

Chris le alcanzó y le agarró del brazo, pero Peter volvió a soltarse y le miró con frialdad.

- Me voy de casa, Christopher. – le espetó - Ahora mismo y para siempre así que…

Chris no lo pensó. Andaba corto de paciencia y ya llevaban recorrida una calle. Frustrado consigo mismo, y también por la poca colaboración de Peter, y enfadado porque le hubiera llamado Christopher otra vez, le dio un bofetón.

- ¿Vas a abandonar a tus hermanos sólo porque te has enfadado conmigo? ¿Te vas a ir así por un malentendido en vez de sentarte y hablarlo? ¡No seas crío! ¡Vuelve a casa ahora mismo!

Peter se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Nunca nadie le había pegado en la cara, al menos no así. Derek no lo hacía, y Nick le daba puñetazos: Chris le había dado con la mano abierta. Sintió más sorpresa que dolor. No dijo nada, se había quedado mudo.

Chris dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe.

"Pero…¿qué has hecho?" se dijo, y empezó a odiarse. Él no hacía eso. Se había prometido no hacerlo. "Ahora sí que no va a querer volver" pensó, y lo cierto es que si era así no iba a poder reprochárselo. Peter había tenido razón al enfadarse, y cruzarle la cara no era la mejor forma de lograr que quisiera hablar con él. Iba a decir algo, sin tener muy claro qué, cuando Peter echó a andar de vuelta hacia la casa. Decidió no decir nada, no fuera a ser que cambiara de opinión, y le siguió. Cuando entraron en la casa, Leo y Wyatt esperaban en actitud expectante. Peter se quedó de pie, mirándoles, sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Leo.

- Le he dicho a papá que me iba de casa, y me ha pegado. – resumió Peter. Eso era lo que rondaba todo el rato en su cabeza, por eso omitió todo lo demás. – Me voy a mi cuarto. – anunció, dejándole a todos con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Peter acaba de autocastigarse a su habitación? – preguntó Wyatt, sin entender nada.

- Tengo que hablar con él – dijo Chris.

- ¿Le has pegado en la calle? – preguntó Leo, sorprendido - ¡Tiene que estar muriéndose de vergüenza!

- No le he dado unos azotes, Leo. Quédate con el tío. Yo vuelvo luego.

Chris subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Peter. Llamó a la puerta y entró. Peter estaba sentado en la cama, y le miró, sin hostilidad pero sí con cierta tristeza, o eso le pareció a Chris.

- Tesoro…- empezó Chris, sin saber bien cómo continuar.

- Siento haberme ido. Siento haberte hablado así. Siento haberte llamado Christopher. Siento haber roto los platos. Perdóname.

Chris se dio cuenta de que era sincero. Le observó con ternura.

- No, Peter, yo lo siento. Siento haberte acusado de romper los platos a posta sin siquiera preguntarte. Debí haber supuesto que fue un accidente, y no lo contrario. Has hecho un gran trabajo hoy y no te merecías que te regañara. Y por encima de todo, siento haberte pegado, tesoro.

- Pero…si yo te estaba gritando…y me estaba yendo…y te llamé Christopher. – dijo Peter, y volvió a llevarse la mano a la mejilla inconscientemente – Yo…me lo gané a pulso.

- Tú sólo estabas enfadado, y con razón. He sido injusto contigo, y lo siento. Y aunque estuvieras un poco fuera de ti, no debí haberte golpeado en la cara. Podría haberte hecho daño.

- Creo que esa es la idea, papá.

- Daño de verdad. No debí hacerlo. Lo siento. – dijo Chris, y se acercó para darle un abrazo, con la esperanza de que Peter no se apartara. Para su alivio, se dejó abrazar.

- No pensaba de verdad irme de casa. No sé por qué dije eso.

- Lo sé, Peter – dijo Chris, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. – De verdad, siento mucho haberte golpeado, y haberte acusado así…

- Yo debería haber hablado contigo. Fue un error, lo entiendo. Siento haberme puesto así, y haberme ido…es que cerraste la puerta y me agobié…

Chris se dio cuenta de que Peter le agarraba muy fuerte, como si quisiera llorar y no pudiera.

- Te he hecho salir de casa estando enfermo. Soy una mala persona – murmuró, y entonces empezó a llorar. Chris le acarició el pelo.

- No eres nada de eso, tesoro. Vamos, no llores.

Chris le acarició y le consoló durante un rato, sintiendo que aquél día la había cagado a base de bien con Peter empezando por lo de la foto. Chris estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por eso no le costaba nada entender que Peter se hubiera enfadado también.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Wyatt acariciaba a la perrita y miraba a Leo, que estaba muy serio.

- ¿Crees que papá está castigando a Peter? – le preguntó el niño.

- No lo creo. – respondió Wyatt con cautela, pues le faltaba información. Pero todo estaba en relativo silencio, y si le estuviera castigando, no sería así.

Leo estaba pensando en muchas cosas. Ver a su hermano saliendo así de casa le había impactado mucho. Muchas de las cosas que veía respecto a sus hermanos le impactaban.

- Peter ha dicho que se iba a ir de casa…¿Crees que lo hará?

- Ha vuelto ¿no? No siempre pensamos en serio lo que decimos, Leo. ¿No has dicho nunca algo que no sientes de verdad, por estar enfadado?

- Sí, hoy mismo he insultado a Nick.

- Pues ahí lo tienes.

- Pero esto es diferente. Peter lleva aquí sólo unos meses. El proceso de adopción aún está en marcha. Yo siento que Peter es mi hermano, pero en el colegio dice que es mi hermano de acogida. Que puede dejar de ser mi hermano. ¿Y si él quiere hacerlo? ¿Y si quiere irse y vivir con otras personas o…vivir sólo? En unos meses podrá hacerlo ¿no? – exigió saber Leo.

- Legalmente…puede ser. Pero no te haces mayor por cumplir 18 años, Leo. Nick y Peter no se van a ir por hacerse mayores de edad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Leo, en el mismo tono apremiante que exigía una respuesta. – Papá ha impedido que Peter se vaya hoy, porque Peter es menor. Es mayor que yo, pero no es adulto como tú o como papá. Cuando él sea adulto podrá irse. Podrá irse y no volver más, si quiere hacerlo.

- Eso no va a pasar, Leo. Peter y tú siempre seréis hermanos, como tu padre y yo.

Leo dejó el tema, pero no estaba nada convencido. No se había planteado hasta el momento que podía quedarle muy poco tiempo para disfrutar de sus hermanos. Sólo había tenido hermanos por cinco meses…le apenaba no haber crecido junto a Nick y Peter, pero había creído que tenía muchos años para compensarlo. Pero…¿y si no era así? ¿Y si Peter se iba, sino ese día al siguiente, o el día de después? En unos meses podría hacerlo legalmente. Podía irse, y acabar con aquél juego de "vamos a ser una familia".

Pensó que no era justo. No puedes entrar en la vida de una persona, acomodarte, y luego salir de ella. Las personas no son aeropuertos. No puedes entrar y salir cuando quieras. No estaba bien. Y no lo iba a permitir.

- Tío, estoy cansado. Voy a ponerme el pijama ¿vale?

- De acuerdo, Leo. Yo voy a quedarme un poco más, y luego me iré a casa. Estaré aquí abajo.

Leo subió las escaleras, pero no paró en el primer piso. Subió al desván. Cogió una caja de madera, y se subió a ella para llegar al atril donde estaba el Libro de las Sombras. Puso las manos sobre el libro y busco mágicamente, como su padre le había enseñado a hacer. Y lo encontró. Leyó el conjuro una vez mentalmente, para asegurarse de no cometer errores [aun no leía bien del todo] cuando lo dijera en voz alta. Un error podía cambiarlo todo.

_Escucha mis palabras._

_Dame poder sobre el tiempo._

_Devuelve lo que ya se ha perdido,_

_pero no te lleves los recuerdos._

Leo terminó de leer pero no sintió nada ·"sobrenatural". Se bajó de la caja, y se preguntó si habría surtido efecto. La voz de su padre llamando a alguien le hizo comprender que sí, aunque era incapaz de entender lo que decía.

Chris estaba abrazado a Peter y cuando notó que el chico dejó de llorar le separó un poco.

- Todos tenemos días malos, Peter, y está claro que el de hoy no ha sido el mejor para mí. Hoy no he dado una contigo. Te compensaré. Pero ahora vamos a olvidarlo ¿de acuerdo?

- Yo no puedo olvidar la forma en que me he ido, haciéndote venir detrás de mí…

- Bueno, pues para otra vez, intenta no hacerlo. Salir a buscarte no es un problema, tesoro, pero pensar que huyes de mí, o de casa, sí. Es mejor sentarse y hablar ¿no te parece?

Peter asintió. Chris le estaba hablando despacio, como si tuviera la edad de Leo, pero eso no le desagradaba en aquél momento. Estaba mimoso, y le gustaba.

- Y, por favor, no vuelvas a hablar de mis poderes en la calle, gritando, para que pueda oírlo cualquiera…

- Lo siento.

- Ya sé. Lo digo para el futuro ¿está bien?

Peter volvió a asentir.

- ¿Hay algo que tú me quieras decir a mí? – continuó Chris. – Éste es el momento.

- No vuelvas a cerrar con llave, por favor. Yo prometo no salir corriendo pero…no cierres por fuera con…ya sabes…la magia.

- De acuerdo. Si tú mantienes tu promesa, yo mantengo la mía.

Peter iba a decir algo más, pero entonces ocurrió algo extraño. Todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar.

- ¿Peter? – preguntó Chris, alarmado. Su hijo también parecía sorprendido. Entonces, el brillo se hizo más intenso, y de pronto donde había estado Peter había un niño pequeño, de unos cuatro años. Chris parpadeó, perplejo. El niño en cuestión tenía el pelo castaño y no negro, pero por lo demás era calcadito a Peter. Chris había visto fotos de los gemelos, y por eso reconocía ese aspecto. El niño levantó los brazos para que le cogiera, y él lo hizo por automatismo.

- ¿Peter? – volvió a preguntar.

- Papi – respondió el niño alegremente.

"Sabe quién soy. Pero…¿él quién es? ¿Ha…ha rejuvenecido? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"

Si Chris no hubiera estado tan acostumbrado a la magia, aquello hubiera sido demasiado para él. Pero lo estaba, así que respiró hondo, y, con el niño-Peter en brazos, salió de la habitación con celeridad.

- ¿Wyatt? – preguntó, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y ese quién es? – preguntó su hermano, asomando la cabeza.

- Peter – respondió Chris. – Es Peter.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes. ¿Dónde está Nick?

- En la ducha. ¿Cómo que Peter?

- Peter, Wy, Peter.

- Tito – dijo el niño, mirándole, y sonriendo.

- Voy a…voy a ver…si Nick también a….tú sólo ten a Peter ¿vale? – pidió Chris, y dejó al niño en el suelo. Se dirigió al baño, llamó, y al no obtener respuesta orbitó dentro. Sentado en la bañera vio a un niño, llorando. Era una copia del Peter-niño, salvo que desnudo. Era Nick.

- ¡Papi! – dijo el niño, cuando le vio – Papi, no puedo salir yo sólo.

Chris tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego tomó al niño en brazos y lo sacó de la bañera. Cogió una toalla y le envolvió con ella. El niño dejó de llorar en seguida, e incluso sonrió mientras le secaba.

- ¿Por qué estás tan serio, papi? – preguntó Nick.

"¿Qué sabe?" se dijo Chris. "¿Qué recuerda? Sabe quién soy, pero no parece extrañarle ser un niño"

- Vamos a vestirte, Nick – dijo, su boca hablando de forma independiente, sin contar con su cerebro. Al decirlo, se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Debía empezar por las cosas sencillas, y luego ya intentaría entender lo que había pasado.

"Ropa. Sí. Ropa para un niño de cuatro años"

La ropa de Peter había encogido con él. Nick estaba desnudo cuando se transformó, así que su ropa seguía siendo del tamaño del Nick de 17. En ese momento, Chris agradeció más que nunca la manía que Bianca había tenido de guardarlo todo. Había guardado ropa de Leo de cuando era pequeño, y él nunca se había atrevido a tirarla. Con Nick en brazos, fue a buscar algo que pudiera valerle. Aquella ropa era de cuando Leo tenía tres años, pero Leo siempre había sido alto para su edad, y Nick, y Peter, por lo que estaba viendo, eran niños más bien pequeños. Aquella ropa le valdría. Sentó a Nick en la cama, y le vistió.

- El brazo – pidió, poco a poco recordando cómo iba aquello. Era más fácil recordar cómo tratar a un niño pequeño de lo que había sido averiguar cómo tratar a un adolescente.

Nick balanceó las piernas y fue haciendo lo que le pedía. Mientras le vestía, Chris se permitió observarle bien por primera vez. Nick le sonreía, y se llevaba la mano a la boca de manera muy tierna.

"Qué mono."

Cuando le hubo vestido, le cogió de la mano, y bajaron. Wyatt estaba en el sofá, con Peter sentado en sus piernas. Ariel estaba junto a ellos, al parecer sin tener ningún problema con el hecho de que Peter fuera de pronto mucho más pequeño. Chris sentó a Nick en el sofá, y suspiró. Cuando habló, miró directamente a Wyatt.

- Vale. ¿Cómo es posible que mis hijos sean 13 años más pequeños?

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando sucedió?

- Hablar con Peter.

- No ha sido algo que tú hicieras, entonces. Tampoco ha sido algo que hiciera yo.

Guardaron silencio, pensativos. Chris empezaba a asimilar todo lo que implicaba lo que había pasado. Sus hijos casi adultos eran poco más que bebés. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Y…¿cómo iba a explicárselo a la gente? A la gente no mágica, aunque a su familia tampoco le iba a resultar fácil de entender.

- ¿Dónde está Leo? – preguntó entonces Chris.

"Ay Dios. ¿Y si él ha empequeñecido también?"

- Me dijo que se iba a poner el pijama.

Chris fue a buscarle, pero no estaba en su cuarto. Al pasar cerca de las escaleras, vio que el desván estaba entreabierto. Chris subió, pero allí no había nadie. Ya iba a cerrar, cuando tuvo una corazonada. Entró, y decidió mirar en el Libro de las Sombras, para ver si aquello era obra de algún demonio. Al acercarse al libro, vio la página en la que estaba, y leyó. Y relacionó el conjuro señalado con lo que había sucedido. Pero Chris había aprendido ese mismo día a no emitir juicios precipitados, así que decidió calmarse.

- ¡Leo! – llamó y salió del desván.

Su hijo se dejó ver en el piso de abajo, a prudente distancia de él.

- Leo. ¿Has estado en el desván?

Leo sólo lo pensó un segundo, pero ya había decidido no mentir, porque de todas formas su padre acabaría por averiguar la verdad.

- Sí.

- ¿Has tocado el Libro de las Sombras?

- Sí.

- ¿Has hecho algún conjuro?

- Sí.

- ¿Podrías responder con algo más que con monosílabos, antes de que termine de perder la paciencia?

- Sí…he leído un conjuro, y deduzco que ya sabes por qué.

Chris suspiró. La cabeza le dolía, pero ya no estaba seguro de que fuera por el resfriado. Lo que había pasado era un buen motivo para provocar una jaqueca a cualquiera.

- Sé para qué era el conjuro, pero no por qué lo has hecho. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa el haber hecho que tus hermanos vuelvan a tener cuatro años?

Leo le miró a los ojos y Chris sólo vio a un niño asustado, pero que a la vez estaba contento. Y así era justamente como se sentía Leo: contento de que su plan hubiera funcionado; asustado porque se temía que su padre no iba a verlo con tan buenos ojos como él. Se había puesto el objetivo de ser sincero, y siguió fiel a él.

- Sí. Significa que no se irán de casa, al menos en otros catorce.


	40. Chapter 40: Verdades y sonrisas

Chris había "fingido" enfadarse con Leo cuando tenía que regañarle, y alguna vez se había enfadado de verdad, pero jamás había pensado que su hijo fuera "malo". Un poco trasto, tal vez. Desobediente…¿y quién no? Pero siempre había creído que su hijo tenía buen corazón. Chris se sintió horrible cuando dudó durante un segundo que fuera en realidad así. Dudó por primera vez de algo que siempre había sido una certeza en su vida. Se quedó mirando a Leo como si tuviera frente a él a un desconocido. Y Leo se dio cuenta. Leo vio la forma en la que su padre le miraba, y salió corriendo. Aquello hizo reaccionar a Chris, que llevaba casi un minuto mudo y quieto como una estatua.

"Es Leo. ¿De verdad te estás planteando que tu hijo sea malo?"

No, Chris no se lo estaba planteando en serio. Pero…había habido una realidad en la que Wyatt se había pasado "al otro bando". Chris no podía creérselo, su hermano era una gran persona, pero había un mundo en el que era un asesino que usabas sus poderes para el mal. Hubo un mundo en el que alguien cambió a su hermano, y le hizo malvado. Chris sabía que eso no le había pasado a Leo, pero si empezaba a usar sus poderes de manera irresponsable, podía llegar a pasar.

"No los ha usado para hacer daño. Ha hecho más pequeños a sus hermanos. Se trata de algo irresponsable, no de algo malvado" se dijo. No terminaba de entender las motivaciones que Leo había tenido para aquello, pero podía intuirlas. Se dio unos segundos para pensar en lo que le iba a decir a su hijo, y luego fue a buscarle. Leo estaba llorando, tumbado sobre su cama. Aquello terminó de convencer a Chris de que era el mismo niño de siempre, y aquella otra más de sus travesuras, sólo que ésta vez con magia de por medio. Le levantó de la cama y le abrazó. Leo lloró contra su pecho con un llanto que le salía del corazón.

- ¿Me odias? – preguntó el niño. No le había dicho "¿Aún me quieres?" sino directamente "¿me odias?". Chris se reprochó el haberle hecho dudar a su hijo de su afecto. La forma en la que le había mirado le había hecho daño.

- No, Leo. Eso jamás. Pero lo que has hecho…y encima puedo ver…puedo ver que estás orgulloso. Que te sientes satisfecho de haber transformado a tus hermanos. Yo…hijo….yo pensé que les querías.

- ¡Y les quiero! – afirmó Leo con seguridad.

- Entonces…¿por qué….por qué has usado la magia contra ellos? Nosotros no hacemos eso. No usamos la magia para cosas malas, pero menos…menos contra la familia.

- No les he hecho daño – dijo Leo, a la defensiva. Se limpió la cara, decidido a ser valiente y dejar de llorar. Ya sabía que era probable que su padre se enfadara con él. – No he usado la magia para atacarles. Les he hecho niños para que no puedan irse. Para que Peter no se vaya, y tenga que crecer aquí, conmigo. Para que podamos ser una familia de verdad, y no de mentira.

Chris meditó cuidadosamente las palabras de su hijo. Él había intuido que algo de eso podía haber, pero no imaginaba lo profundo que era el sentimiento de Leo. Lo de "familia de verdad" le había tocado. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle a causa de esas palabras que no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Leo, tus hermanos no se van a ir a ningún sitio.

- Puede que hoy no. Pero escuché decir a Peter que se iba de casa. Y me di cuenta de que en poco tiempo podrá hacerlo. De que si un día tú no estás para impedírselo, o él es mayor para que se lo impidas, lo hará.

Chris suspiró, y con delicadeza, ya que no quería ser brusco, sentó a Leo a su lado. Quería mirarle a la cara mientras le hablaba y quería asegurarse de tener toda su atención. Decidió que iba a ser sincero, porque además Leo se daría cuenta de si no lo era.

- En algún momento se irán, Leo. Yo ya no vivo con los abuelos.

- Pero les sigues viendo. Y a Wyatt. Y a la tía Melinda, aunque viva lejos.

- Y Nick y Peter nos verán también. Aún queda mucho para que se vayan, pero cuando lo hagan vendrán a verte, y tú irás a verles a ellos.

- Eso no lo sabes. Sólo han sido mis hermanos por un tiempo. Ni siquiera somos hermanos de verdad.

- Leo, no digas eso. No tienen tu sangre, pero son tus hermanos.

- No. En el colegio usan tu apellido, porque no tienen otro. Pero aún no son mis hermanos. Aún puede venir uno de esos señores y decir que se van con otro padre.

Leo no había dicho "con otro papá". Tampoco estaba hablando con el tono agudo y tierno característico de su voz infantil. Su voz no era más grave que de costumbre, pero su tono sí. Era un tono que parecía decir "Sé que es así, así que no me mientas". Chris estaba buscando la mejor forma de responderle cuando Leo continuó, porque no había terminado:

- Cuando vinieron aquí dijiste que eran mis hermanos. Y así les he tratado. Pero es evidente que ellos no piensan lo mismo, o Peter jamás habría dicho que se iba….sin mí. Porque si Peter se va, o si se va Nick, se llevarían el uno al otro. O vendrían a buscarse. Pero me dejarían a mí. Peter es el hermano de Nick, y Nick el de Peter. ¿Dónde encaja Leo en toda esta historia? Ellos no han tenido nunca un padre, pero siempre han tenido un hermano. Vivir cinco meses aquí no les convierte en hermanos míos. Yo no he crecido con ellos. Yo no he estado allí. Sólo soy alguien a quien tienen que cuidar. No soy un igual para ellos, es lo que he intentado decirte siempre. Ahora que son pequeños tienen que quedarse aquí. Tienen que estar aquí conmigo y tal vez así me sientan como un hermano. Así me aseguro de que se quedan en mi vida.

Chris parpadeó. Se había quedado sin palabras. Por desgracia sabía que en parte Leo tenía razón: Nick y Peter tenían un vínculo muy especial, y de hecho Nick ya se había escapado de algún lugar en el pasado, siempre pensando en volver algún día a por Peter. Pero él realmente creía, y no porque quisiera pensarlo sino porque le parecía de verdad que era así, que los gemelos querían a Leo con la misma intensidad, aunque de forma diferente a como se querían entre sí. ¿Cómo hacer que Leo lo entendiera?

- Tienes razón, Leo. Vivir cinco meses con ellos no hace que seas su hermano. Es lo que sentimos hacia los demás lo que define la relación que tenemos con ellos. Nick y Peter sí sienten que son tus hermanos. Hoy Peter te ha llamado hermano varias veces. Te ha puesto ese nombre. Leo, tú eras su hermano mucho antes de que yo fuera su padre. ¿Sabes lo que me costó que me dijera papá? Aun a veces ahora, cuando se enfada, me llama Christopher. Pero hoy estaba enfadado contigo, y ni aun así te ha negado como hermano. Yo sé que tú también les sientes como hermanos, y nadie, nunca, jamás, podrá cambiar eso. Da igual lo que diga ningún papel, o ningún señor. Te aseguro que no voy a permitir que nada los aleje…ni siquiera ellos mismos. Peter no quería irse en serio, Leo. Sólo estaba enfadado. Pero si se hubiera ido de verdad, yo le habría encontrado, y le habría traído a casa. Sé que son mayores y que te hubiera gustado crecer junto a ellos, pero aún tienes mucho tiempo que pasar a su lado. No tienen fecha límite, Leo. No se van a marchar en unos meses, y espero que tampoco en unos años. Y cuando sea el momento de que vivan solos, tú te pasarás el día en su casa, y ellos en la tuya. ¿Acaso no ves cómo lo hacemos Wyatt y yo? Siempre seréis hermanos. Siempre. Y si Peter o Nick se olvidan de eso en algún momento, me encargaré de recordárselo. Si Peter se vuelve a ir sólo por estar enfadado, iré a buscarle y le volveré a traer.

Chris habló con vehemencia y Leo le escuchó. Se quedó dándole vueltas a eso de que "Es lo que sentimos hacia los demás lo que define la relación que tenemos con ellos". ¿Era de verdad así? ¿Si él les sentía como hermanos eso quería decir que lo eran? Y…¿ellos le querían de verdad? Supuso que esa última parte tenía que hablarla con ellos, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que…no podía hablar de eso con un crío de 4 años…Se dio cuenta de que Nick y Peter ya no eran "Nick y Peter". No eran los hermanos que él conocía. Cambiar la edad de alguien implica cambiar algo más que los años y el tamaño. Peter ya no sería reflexivo, amable y generoso, y Nick ya no sería gracioso, cómplice e incondicional. Sus hermanos eran niños, y ya no iban a cuidar de él, sino que sería él quien tendría que cuidarles. De pronto se dio cuenta de que por mucho que odiara que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer…iba a echarlo de menos. Se había autoconvertido en el hermano mayor. Durante unos segundos, sólo pudo sentirse horrorizado. Pero luego miró a su padre. Pensó en todo lo que le había dicho. Y al ver cómo le miraba supo que estaba esperando una respuesta. Decidió darle una que sirviera también para calmar alguna de sus inquietudes:

- Si yo me fuera…¿también irías a por mí? – preguntó el niño. Chris había repetido varias veces que haría eso con Peter y con Nick, y Leo quería asegurarse de que a pesar de lo que había hecho estaba dispuesto a hacerlo también por él. Chris supo captar la inseguridad del niño. Ese "¿aún me quieres?" que uno no podía evitar preguntar cuando ha metido la pata a lo grande. En cierta forma a él le había pasado lo mismo con Peter: había necesitado saber que su hijo le había perdonado.

- Sí, Leo. Claro que iría a por ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad de la buena. Iría a por ti y me aseguraría de que no te fueras nunca más. Te diría lo mucho que te quiero y estarías en un buen lío por haberte escapado – le aseguró, en un tono relajado en la última frase pero sin que fuera por ello menos en serio.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora estoy en un buen lío?

Aquello empezaba a parecerse más a las preguntas que Leo solía hacerle tras haberse metido en problemas. Ya no parecía tan orgulloso de su hazaña, y desde luego no estaba nada contento. Reconoció la mirada arrepentida que le ponía siempre después de que le regañara.

- ¿Crees que has hecho algo malo? – le preguntó, intentando ver qué pensaba realmente el niño.

- Sé por qué lo he hecho, y creo que no es malo querer que Peter y Nick se queden conmigo para siempre. Pero sí está mal haberles obligado a hacerlo, y haberles convertido en algo que no son.

"Buena respuesta. Muy buena."

- Además, ya no estoy tan seguro de que haya sido una buena solución – siguió Leo – porque ya no son Nick y Peter. Todo lo que me gusta de ellos habrá desaparecido.

- No, desde luego no ha sido una buena solución en absoluto. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendiste fue que la magia no se usa en beneficio propio.

Aquello sonó más como un regaño que toda la conversación anterior, y Leo asintió, sabiendo que cualquier otra respuesta no hubiera sido bien recibida.

- Tienes un don, Leo. No pasa nada si te ayudas de tu poder para mover cosas con la mente, siempre que no abuses de ello y tengas cuidado de que no te vean, pero con los conjuros es diferente. La magia no es un juego. Y no puedes usarla sobre la familia. Incluso aunque no pretendas hacerles daño. Antes de hacer algo, debes pensar en las consecuencias: tú mismo te has dado cuenta de que en realidad no querías convertir a tus hermanos en dos bebés.

Leo volvió a asentir. Chris suspiró. Iba a decirle algo muy difícil. Algo que en realidad no quería decir, pero que era necesario.

- Leo, voy a hacer algo que no me gusta nada, pero que a ti va a gustarte aún menos.

- ¿Me vas a dar unos azotes? – preguntó el niño con voz triste.

- No. Voy a atar tus poderes.

Leo abrió mucho los ojos. Él no usaba mucho sus poderes. A veces se divertía al mover el cepillo de dientes con la mente, y cuando se aburría jugaba con los objetos en el aire. Su cuarto lo recogía con sus poderes, pero por lo general, no los usaba mucho, dado que aún no los había desarrollado del todo. Siempre se había sentido un poco mal porque su padre de bebé ya movía cosas y orbitaba y era muy poderoso. Él no era un luz blanca, y su poder de brujo aún era muy débil, aunque, tal y como había demostrado, los conjuros se le daban bastante bien. Aunque no los usara, aquello era parte de él. Era su esencia. Saber que estaban ahí, que podía usarlos si los necesitaba le daba mucha seguridad. Y le hacía sentir especial. Si su padre le quitaba eso ¿qué le quedaba?

- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

- Sí puedo, campeón, y voy a hacerlo. Lo siento.

- ¡No!

- Espero que así aprendas a usarlos con más responsabilidad.

- ¡No! – gritó Leo, más fuerte. Se puso de pie y miró a su padre con profunda indignación.

- Si vas a tener una rabieta, piénsatelo dos veces – le avisó Chris, firmemente, pero con tono amable. Entendía el rechazo del pequeño: él no hubiera soportado que le ataran los poderes y de hecho jamás había pensado en hacérselo a Leo, pero era necesario que el niño aprendiera a hacer buen uso de ellos.

Leo tuvo un instante de indecisión. Captó el tono de advertencia en la voz de Chris, además ya era mayor para coger y ponerse a patalear. Hacer eso era vergonzoso. Pero estaba enfadado y, aunque no iba a tirarse a suelo a llorar como un niño pequeño, no podía permitir simplemente que le quitaran SUS poderes.

- ¡No puedes hacerlo! – repitió, y trató de darle una patada. Chris le sujetó.

- Eh, eh, eh. ¿Qué es eso de pegarme? ¡Pero bueno!

- ¡No lo puedes hacer! – repitió Leo, revolviéndose para librarse del agarre de su padre. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, pero Chris adivinó lo que iba a hacer.

- Leo, no se te ocurra usar tus poderes contra mí. Puede ser peligroso. ¿Qué pensabas mover, además? ¿Y para qué crees que te iba a servir?

- Pensaba hacer que me soltaras.

- Aun no puedes mover personas.

- ¡Y por tu culpa nunca podré! ¡Tonto! – gritó Leo, y trató de darle una patada de nuevo. Chris se lo volvió a impedir, y le tumbó en su regazo, boca abajo. Dejó que se debatiera un rato, hasta que el niño finalmente se calmó, al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Siguió moviéndose, pero para intentar soltarse y no de la manera furiosa en la que lo había estado haciendo. Chris no le dejó.

- No es para siempre, Leo. Liberaré tus poderes de nuevo cuando crea que estás preparado.

Aquello hizo que Leo se quedara quieto.

- No pensaba pegarte, Leo, pero darme patadas y llamarme tonto es algo por lo que sabes que siempre vas a ganarte unos azotes. – dijo Chris, con calma, y le bajó el pantalón. Leo intentó levantarse, pero Chris mantenía una mano sujetándole por la cintura.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Luego le puso de pie, y le volvió a colocar el pantalón. Leo estaba más calmado, y también lloraba un poco, pero eran más bien lágrimas de rabia.

- Ahora, te lo vuelvo a repetir: voy a atar tus poderes. Te pongas como te pongas lo voy a hacer. Y, como te he dicho, no va a ser para siempre. Para tu tranquilidad, te diré el momento exacto en el que lo haga, aunque creo que lo sentirás.

Leo sorbió por la nariz y asintió, llevándose una mano a la carita y frotándose los ojos. Se llevó la otra mano a la espalda y se la frotó también. Chris le dio un beso.

- Te he castigado porque tú has querido – le dijo, pero con voz suave – Sabes que no puedes ir por ahí dando patadas, y a papá menos. Anda, deja de llorar y vamos abajo: vamos a encontrar la forma de que tus hermanos vuelvan a ser los de antes.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

- Aun no sé cómo, pero lo haré. Por suerte, lo de los conjuros es cosa de familia, así que todo lo que se hace se puedes deshacer – le dijo Chris en tono tranquilizador, y le guiño un ojo. Se mostró confiado, pero realmente no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo. Bajaron abajo, y Chris vio que Wyatt estaba en el suelo con los Nick y Peter de 4 años, jugando con ellos y con Ariel. Los niños reían, y Chris sintió algo especial, como que tenía la posibilidad de disfrutar de un atisbo de la infancia de sus hijos que no había podido vivir con ellos. Leo fue hacia Wyatt y le abrazó. Normalmente hubiera abrazado a Peter, pero ahora era un niño más pequeño que él, y abrazarle no le consolaba ni le hacía sentir seguro. Wyatt abrió los brazos para él.

- Ey, enano. ¿Qué, te han castigado? – preguntó con naturalidad. Leo asintió, haciendo un puchero.

- Papá es malo.

Wyatt rió.

- Bueno, no creo que tú hayas sido precisamente un ángel. ¿Has sido tú el que ha convertido a tus hermanos? Lo siento, pero yo también te habría dado unos azotes.

- No me ha pegado por eso. Me va a quitar mis poderes y yo me he enfadado.

- Oh – dijo Wyatt, algo sorprendido. Cruzó la mirada con Chris y luego se volvió a fijar en Leo.

- ¡Es malo! – repitió Leo.

- Ya tenemos el veredicto del juez ¿eh? ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? – preguntó Wyatt, con voz inocente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si es malo, habrá que hacer algo. ¿Ya lo has pensado?

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Como castigarle. Dices que va a quitarte tus poderes, y eso no puede ser, con lo responsable que tú eres con ellos. Qué sabrá él de poderes ¿verdad?

- Bueno, él también tiene…- dijo Leo en voz bajita.

- Es igual, no puede decirte a ti como se usan ¿verdad que no? Si tú ya sabes cuándo y cómo hay que usarlos y nunca te equivocas…

- Sí que me equivoco…- murmuró Leo – Nick y Peter son bebés y yo en realidad no quería eso.

- ¿Cómo? Entonces….¿te has equivocado? ¿Has usado mal tus poderes? ¿Tú? ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Wyatt, teatralizando un gesto de sorpresa.

- Un poquito… - reconoció el niño. – Tendría que haberlo pensado mejor antes de hacerlo…

- Y no será….no sé, se me ocurre…¿no será que eso es justo lo que tu padre te quiere enseñar y por eso va a quitarte tus poderes? – dijo Wyatt, aun con esa voz cómplice e inocente.

- A lo mejor…

- Entonces ¿sigue siendo malo? A lo mejor sólo quiere enseñarte a hacer las cosas bien. ¿Qué dices? ¿Le perdonamos?

- Bueno… - accedió Leo, consciente de que le habían engañado de alguna manera para que acabara dándole la razón, pero sin entender bien cómo.

- Ya has oído, Chris, estás perdonado – declaró Wyatt, muy serio, pero mirando a su hermano con ojos divertidos.

- Menos mal – respondió Chris, siguiéndole el juego. Le devolvió una mirada de agradecimiento, y se acercó a ellos. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de Nick y de Peter, que acariciaban a Ariel a cuatro manos. – Nick, no le tires de la cola – le dijo al gemelo que llevaba la ropa de Leo.

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Leo, pegándose a él. - ¿Yo estoy perdonado?

- Ya sabes que sí, campeón – le dijo Chris, y le atrajo hacia sí para abrazarle.

- ¿Por lo de las patadas también?

- También. Ven, siéntate. Ariel aún tiene un poco de espacio para dos manitas más.

Leo se sentó entre las piernas de Chris y se unió a sus hermanos. Les miró con curiosidad. Eran tan pequeñitos…¿Él era tan pequeñito hacía sólo cuatro años? ¡Pues sí que había crecido! De pronto los gemelos quisieron acariciar la misma parte de Ariel e intentaron hacerse hueco a la vez. Nick-niño le dio un manotazo a Peter-niño.

- ¡Quita! – le dijo.

- ¡Papi! - se quejó Peter, levantándose y yendo hasta él. Se hizo un hueco junto a Leo.

- Nick, no se pega – regañó Chris, serio, pero sin alzar la voz. Dio igual. Aquél tono no le gustó nada a Nick y se echó a llorar.

- ¡Tito! – dijo, y fue a abrazar a Wyatt.

Los dos gemelos lloraron a coro, de esa forma tan sonora que tienen de llorar los niños pequeños.

- Vamos Nick, pídele perdón a Peter y daros un abrazo ¿vale? – dijo Chris en tono conciliador. Nick salió de los brazos de Wyatt e hizo lo que le pedía.

- Anda pero si te hace caso – comentó Wyatt, guasón. - ¿Seguro de que ese es Nick?

- No seas malo. Nick siempre me ha hecho caso.

- Sí, claro.

- En serio. Nick hace "mucho ruido" y se enfada, pero el que está acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere es Peter.

- No deberíais hablar como si no estuvieran – dijo Leo – Son pequeños, pero no tontos. Y, para que conste, Peter no hace lo que quiere. Es muy bueno.

- ¿Le estás defendiendo? – preguntó Chris, divertido. - ¿Tan pronto haces de hermano mayor?

- ¡Es que es bueno! – dijo Leo, y de pronto se puso triste – Quiero que vuelva. El de verdad. El mayor.

- Lo sé, campeón. Volverán, te lo prometo. – dijo Chris, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. – Ya es hora de que se acuesten, y ahora veremos cómo lo solucionamos.

Leo debía de tener razón en eso de que eran pequeños pero no tontos, y se enteraban de todo. La palabra "acostarse" no fue muy bien recibida.

- No, a la cama no – protestó Peter, y Nick pareció estar de acuerdo con su hermano.

- Sí, a la cama sí – dijo Chris, sonriendo. Pequeño o mayor, Peter nunca quería irse a la cama.

- Por faaaa

- No hay "porfas" que valgan, Nick, es hora de dormir. Los niños buenos ya tienen que estar acostados.

- ¡Pues no quiero ser un niño bueno! – dijo Nick.

- ¡Ni yo tampoco! – corroboró Peter.

- ¿No? ¿Entones no queréis que os lea un cuento antes de dormir?

- ¡Sí, sí que quiero! – dijeron los niños a la vez.

- Los cuentos sólo se les leen a los niños buenos.

Nick y Peter se miraron.

- Yo quiero un cuento – dijo Peter.

- Pues entonces tienes que ir a la cama.

- ¡Vaaaale!

Chris sonrió, saboreando el triunfo, sabiendo que si Peter accedía Nick accedería también. Les llevó al piso de arriba, y les dio una camiseta a cada uno, de las que se ponían con su tamaño "normal" para que la usaran de pijama. Les llegaba por las piernas. Tras intentar varias veces que cada uno durmiera en su cama, se rindió y dejó que durmieran los dos en la cama de Peter, que era bastante grande para ambos.

- Cuento, papá – le recordó Peter.

Chris se vio en un pequeño apuro. ¿Qué cuento les iba a leer? Pero entonces entró Leo con un librito en la mano.

- Era mi favorito ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, campeón. Muchas gracias. ¿Te quieres quedar mientras se lo leo?

Leo asintió, y se sentó en la cama, comenzando a balancear las piernas. Chris empezó a leer, y la cara de interés de Nick y de Peter era digna de verse. Chris cambiaba la voz para ellos, y aquello les encantaba. Miró de reojo a Leo, y vio que él disfrutaba también, aunque era un cuento que ya era algo infantil para él. Al final, Leo también se quedó dormido. Chris iba a cogerle para llevarle a su cuarto y que se cambiara cuando entró Wyatt.

- Déjale, no le despiertes.

- No está cambiado.

- ¿Qué más da?

- No pueden dormir los tres juntos.

- ¿Por qué no? Caben perfectamente. Anda, déjale. Quítale los zapatos, eso sí.

Tras pensarlo un segundo, Chris hizo lo que decía su hermano, y le dio un beso a sus hijos antes de salir. Sólo cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación se permitió suspirar, y se apoyó en la pared, con cansancio.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? – le preguntó Wyatt – Tú también deberías acostarte, o mañana te encontrarás peor, Mr. Griposo.

- Y una porra. Tengo que ver cómo soluciono esto.

- En ese caso, sugiero buscar en el Libro de las Sombras. Pero tienes que contarme un poco mejor lo de Leo. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

- Vio que Peter se iba de casa, y se hizo algunas ideas equivocadas – respondió Chris, mientras echaba a andar para subir al desván – Por cierto, gracias por lo de antes. Has sido un abogado estupendo, aunque preferiría que me hubieras declarado inocente.

- Es que inocente no eras. Has castigado a mi sobrino y lo has dejado sin poderes. Si me hubiera dicho que te castigara lo habría hecho, que lo sepas.

- Tu sobrino la ha liado buena – se defendió Chris. – En serio, gracias, Wy.

- No tiene importancia. Tómalo como compensación por haberle dicho a mamá lo de Amy.

Chris se rió, pero luego se puso serio.

- No es sólo por esto. Gracias por echarme una mano con….todo, desde que no está Bianca. Sé que a veces te he puesto en una situación comprometida, por venir a ayudarme dejando a tu familia.

- ¿Estás tonto? Tú también eres mi familia. Lo que tienes que hacer es llamarme cuando lo necesites, y no esperar a que lo haga tu hijo. Por cierto…¿qué paso con Peter?

- Metí la pata a lo grande. El pobre siempre se lleva todo lo malo…Lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño yo también.

- Chris, eres humano. Y un buen padre. Date un respiro ¿vale? Y vamos a ver qué podemos hacer con ese conjuro.

Resultó que los chicos volverían a la normalidad por sí solos, al cabo de tres días. Chris se dijo que podía haber sido peor. Podía justificar que no fueran tres días al colegio, diciendo que estaban malos. Se aferró a eso, y se preguntó qué iba a hacer en aquellos tres días. Porque intuía que no iba a ser fácil.

Con ayuda de su hermano, ató los poderes de Leo. Tal como había dicho, era algo temporal, pero aún no sabía hasta cuándo iba a prolongarlo. Estuvo hablando con Wyatt un rato, y luego su hermano se fue, con la promesa de volver al día siguiente, cuando acabara en el P3. Chris le dijo que no iría, ya que tenía que ocuparse de los dos gemelos, y se acostó enseguida. Estaba cansado y volvía a encontrarse mal.

La luz del día trajo otros síntomas del resfriado, como tos y congestión nasal, pero también un poco de optimismo. Chris encontró el lado positivo a todo aquello: tenía tres días de disfrutar de una etapa de sus hijos que se había perdido. Fue a despertarles y al verles a los tres dormiditos, sintió la tentación de hacerles una foto. Fue a por la cámara. Nick dormía apoyado en Leo, y Peter estaba literalmente despatarrado sobre la cama, las sábanas ya totalmente fuera de su sitio. Les observó unos segundos más, y luego procedió a despertarles. Los gemelos se frotaron los ojos con idénticos movimientos. Leo se hizo el dormido, como hacía siempre, pero Chris ya le conocía y no se dejó engañar.

- Vamos, campeón, que tienes que ir al colegio.

- ¿Y Nick y Peter?

- No, ellos no van. A ver cómo iba a explicarles a sus profesores que de pronto tienen cuatro años. Escucha, campeón, anoche até tus poderes. Así que si te sientes raro, es por eso.

Leo no dijo nada. Evidentemente no estaba contento con la idea, pero no montó ningún número.

- ¿Ya sabes cómo cambiarles otra vez?

- Volverán a tener su edad dentro de tres días.

Leo no dijo nada. Pero poco a poco, sonrió.

- ¿Tengo tres días de hermanos pequeños?

Chris quería sonreír con él, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

- Sí. Pero no estés tan contento, podía haber sido mucho peor. No vuelvas a hacer nunca algo como esto. Prométemelo, Leo.

- Te lo prometo.

- Bien. Ahora a vestirse, vamos. Y luego a desayunar.

Chris se bajó a Nick y a Peter, decidiendo que ya les haría vestirse luego. Ellos no tenían que ir a ningún sitio y con la camiseta podía bastar para estar en casa. Wyatt vino para llevarse a Leo al colegio, junto con sus hijos. Chris se lo agradeció, y se quedó sólo con los gemelos.

Se había acostumbrado a tener dos hijos adolescentes y un niño de ocho años bastante independiente. Pronto descubrió que a los Nick y Peter de cuatro años no podía dejarles solos. Le seguían a todos lados. Ariel también le seguía.

- No te han paseado ¿verdad Ariel? Peter no puede encargarse ahora de ti. Y yo no puedo salir y dejarles aquí.

Total, que decidió salir con Nick y Peter a la calle y pasear a la perrita. No iba a tenerles los tres días encerrados en casa. Si le veía algún vecino podría decir que eran los hijos de Melinda, su hermana. Ella no tenía gemelos, pero eso nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

Vistió a los gemelos con ropa antigua de Leo. Descubrió que Peter no dejaba de parlotear. Hablaba de cualquier cosa: de su ropa, de la de Chris, del cuento que les había leído el día anterior, de otro cuento que Chris creía no conocer pero que luego descubrió que era una versión libre de Peter Pan…a veces lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido, porque no conectaba una cosa con otra. Chris estaba acostumbrado a un Peter retraído y silencioso. Aunque su hijo podía llegar a hablar bastante en algunos momentos, no solía hablar sobre cosas insustanciales sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Pero su yo infantil sí. Chris se preguntó si siempre había sido así: si Peter había sido parlanchín de niño y con los años, y los traumas, se había ido retrayendo.

El que no hablaba tanto era Nick. El niño parecía más a gusto curioseando cosas, tocándolo todo…Chris le dio su móvil con la esperanza de que no lo rompiera, y lo bloqueó, ya que sabía que Nick iba a apretar todos los botones. El niño no se estaba quieto. Chris le dejó hacer mientras acaba de vestir a Peter, aunque sin quitarle un ojo de encima no fuera a hacer algo peligroso.

Cogió a cada uno de una mano, y se enredó la correa de Ariel en la mano con la que agarraba a Peter. Así, salió de casa con los niños, y acabaron en un parque. Nick era feliz. Corría por aquí, corría por allí, se subía a esto, se subía a lo otro…¡Cuánta energía! Peter parecía enamorado de los columpios. Chris dejó suelta a Ariel un rato, y se puso a darle impulso a Peter. Descubrió que estaba disfrutando de aquello: de la compañía de sus dos hijos, como no había podido hacerlo hasta el momento. Nunca había pensado que tendría la posibilidad de compartir un pedacito de infancia con ellos. Claro, que aquello no era su infancia…¿Qué era? ¿"Adoleinfancia"?

Los problemas vinieron cuando llegó la hora de irse. Básicamente, sus hijos no estaban por la labor. Nick llegó a agarrarse a una barra con mucha fuerza. Chris temió hacerle daño si tiraba, así que tuvo paciencia. Y más paciencia. Y nada. Nick hizo un berrinche de los que hacen historia, y no se soltaba de la barra. Al final, Chris le dio un golpecito en la mano.

- Te he dicho que te sueltes – le dijo, y Nick se soltó, pero empezó a llorar con más fuerza, esta vez sin ser del todo un berrinche. Chris le cogió en brazos, y cogió a Peter de la mano, tras enredarse de nuevo la correa de Ariel, que había estado husmeando cada árbol del parque.

- Shhh, cielo, deja de llorar – le dijo Chris con voz suave. – Ya pasó, bebé. Anda, no llores.

- Buh – respondió Nick, haciendo un puchero. Poco a poco se calmó, pero no se soltó de Chris, que le llevó en brazos todo el camino. Soltó un momento la mano de Peter para colocarse a Nick en una postura más cómoda, y Peter cogió y salió corriendo.

- ¡Peter! – llamó, y el niño regresó. – No puedes separarte de papá, ¿vale, tesoro?

El niño le dio la mano de nuevo, y siguieron andando.

- Quiero llevar a Ariel – dijo Nick.

Chris no sabía si era buena idea. La perrita era un cachorro, pero tenía fuerza. El Peter semiadulto tenía que correr bastante cuando la paseaba, así que el Nick niño podía tener problemas.

- Lo siento, cielo, pero no puedes.

- ¡Yo quiero! – protestó el niño.

- Ariel tiene mucha fuerza, cariño. Te tiraría al suelo.

- ¡Soy fuerte!

Chris sonrió.

- Eso no lo dudo, Nick, pero incluso los chicos fuertes como tú se caerían al suelo al llevar a Ariel.

- Sólo un ratito.

- No puede ser, cielo.

Nick empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero Chris estaba inmunizado a los gritos de "quiero esto" y "quiero aquello". Leo no era pedigüeño precisamente porque había descubierto que por mucho que le llorara a Chris no iba a conseguir lo que quería. El sonido era molesto, y a Chris le había empezado a doler la cabeza dado que aún no estaba curado, pero supo ser paciente. Cuando Nick llevaba un rato llorando, Chris le dijo:

- Yo no llevo en brazos a los niños que lloran. Si sigues así te voy a tener que bajar.

Nick siguió, así que le bajó, y cuando soltó a Peter un momento para hacerlo, Peter volvió a alejarse de él.

- ¡Peter! – llamó, y el niño le miró, pero no se movió de donde estaba. – Peter, ven aquí.

El niño pareció dudar si hacerle caso.

- Ven – insistió Chris, y estiró la mano para que se la cogiera. Pasito a pasito, Peter volvió. Quedaba muy poco para llegar a casa, así que cogió a cada niño de una mano y en apenas un minuto estaban dentro.

- Peter, te dije que no podías separarte de mí, y lo has hecho.

- Fue sólo un momento.

- Te dije que no lo hicieras. Me has desobedecido. – dijo Chris, con voz tranquila, pero seria. Cogió una silla y la puso en un rincón. – Quiero que te sientes ahí hasta que yo te diga.

- Pero si yo me he portado bien. ¡Ha sido Nick el que ha llorado! – dijo Peter, amenazando con echarse a llorar.

- Desobedecerme no es portarse bien. Siéntate ahí.

Peter lo hizo, con carita muy triste. La silla estaba colocada de forma que Peter quedaba mirando al rincón. Chris le quitó la correa al perro, y le pareció oír que Peter lloraba. Le dio pena, pero sabía que no podía ceder.

- Sin llorar, Peter. Quiero que pienses en lo que has hecho mal ¿entendido?

Peter no le respondió, pero se quedó en silencio. Chris le dejó allí dos minutos, que fue lo que tardó Nick en olvidarse de que también estaba llorando. Pasados los dos minutos, le sacó de la esquina, y Peter le dio un abrazo. Le rompió el corazón cuando le preguntó:

- ¿Ya puedo llorar?

- Ya, tesoro, no pasa nada. No hay por qué llorar. Si te digo que no te alejes no lo hagas ¿vale?

Peter asintió, con carita triste.

- Buen chico. Ahora corre a lavarte las manos. Se de dos niños que van a comer fresas con nata.

Las comidas que les gustaban de mayores les gustarían también de pequeños ¿no? Le gustaba que comieran algo a media mañana. Algo sano, como fruta, y la favorita de los chicos eran el plátano y las fresas. Al Peter pequeño sí que pareció gustarle la idea, por que corrió al baño. Nick le miró, como esperando que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

- Ve a lavarte, Nick – le indicó con una sonrisa.

Estaban comiendo fresas con nata, o nata con fresas, cuando llamaron al timbre. Chris no esperaba a nadie. Era pronto para que llegara Wyatt y además él no usaba el timbre, así que fue a abrir con cautela. Al observar por la mirilla vio a Amy, y dudó sobre si debía abrirla.

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

No le pareció bien dejarla en la calle. Pero no podía dejar que viera a Peter y Nick así…

- Chris, ¿estás ahí? ¿Estás mejor?

Chris se mordió el labio. Vaciló un momento y se apoyó en la puerta.

"¿Abrirla o no abrirla? Esa es la cuestión"

Amy volvió a llamar, y el cerebro de Chris quedó silenciado por sus ganas de verla. Abrió la puerta.

- Hola, ojos azules. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Cuánto siento haberte contagiado!

- Estoy bien, Amy. Veo que tú ya estás curada.

- ¡Papi! – llamó Nick, corriendo hacia él. Peter vino detrás.

- ¿Papi? – preguntó Amy, confundida.

- Son…los hijos de Melinda, mi hermana – dijo Chris, sin pensar.

"A ella no deberías mentirle…" dijo su conciencia.

- ¿Y te llaman papá?

- Son pequeños…- dijo Chris. Esa excusa le sonó pobre hasta a él.

- Qué casualidad que también tenga gemelos – comentó Amy, y se agachó. – Hola, peque. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy, Nick, Amy – dijo el niño, frunciendo el ceño. No parecía entender por qué ella no le conocía.

Amy miró a Chris exigiendo una explicación. Esa mirada parecía decir "Soy inocente, pero no tanto."

- Gemelos…Nick….Papi….Esos ojos azules idénticos a los de tus hijos….¿Qué está pasando, Chris?

- Yo he…de verdad que no te lo puedo decir.

- Mira, estoy pensando cosas muy raras. ¿Te dedicas a secuestrar gemelos y a ponerles el mimo nombre?

- No, claro que no…

- No, por supuesto. Porque estos no son otros gemelos ¿verdad? Ese niño me conoce. Y se llama Nick. Y tiene sus ojos. Chris…¿qué…? ¿Cómo…?

Chris frunció el ceño. No parecía tener más remedio que decirle la verdad. Tenía miedo de que no pudiera encajarlo. De que se asustara. De que decidiera odiarle. De que le tomara por loco…

- Puede que quieras sentarte…- dijo, invitándola a pasar.

Tras dudar un momento, Amy entró, y se dirigió al salón. Se sentó tal como Chris le indicaba, y esperó. Chris la miró evaluativamente, buscando la mejor manera de hacer aquello…Lo segundos pasaron…

- Entonces, ¿quiénes son estos niños, Christopher?

- Pues…son mis hijos. Son Nick y Peter.

- ¿Los que tenían 17 años hace unos días? ¿Quién está loco? ¿Tú, yo, o los dos?

- Nadie, Amy…Hay….hay algo que tú no sabes y que….es importante que sepas.

Chris cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Decidió que una demostración práctica podía ser lo mejor. Era brutal y contundente, pero también irrefutable. Orbitó un vaso de la cocina, que se materializó en su mano. Amy abrió mucho los ojos, y lo observó como esperando que volviera a desaparecer.

- Debo de seguir teniendo fiebre…

- No, Amy. Me temo que no.

- ¿Qué es esto, alguna clase de broma?

- Me temo que tampoco. Soy brujo. Y luz blanca. – dijo Chris, y le contó todo. Le contó su historia, quiénes eran sus padres, lo que hacían, lo que podían hacer…Amy no le interrumpió ni una sola vez. Chris concluyó diciendo lo que había pasado con los gemelos, aclarando que era algo temporal. Cuando terminó de hablar, esperó a que Amy dijera algo, pero la mujer se limitó a mirar a los niños, que jugueteaban a su alrededor. Parecía estar en estado de shock. Chris no quiso presionarla, pero necesitaba ver alguna reacción. Necesitaba saber lo que estaba pensando…- Di algo – pidió al final, tras cerca de dos minutos de silencio.

- Tengo que irme – dijo Amy, y se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué? No, espera. Amy por favor…

- Tengo que irme – repitió ella, pero luego añadió – Te…te llamaré. Tengo que…tengo que pensar…asimilar todo esto.

Sin esperar a que Chris respondiera, salió de la casa, atropelladamente. Casi como…como si tuviera miedo de él. Chris se aferró a ese "te llamaré". Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Por qué se ha ido Amy, papá? – preguntó Peter.

- Sólo venía a ver cómo estaba.

"Y se ha ido con más información de la que necesitaba".

Chris jugó distraídamente con sus hijos, sin prestar mucha atención en realidad. Su mente estaba puesta en Amy. Siempre había sabido que, si seguían saliendo, en algún momento se tendría que enterar de lo que él era. Pero no esperaba que fuera así, y desde luego, no tan pronto. Pese al miedo que sentía, pese a lo preocupado que estaba, se sintió aliviado. Cuando abrió la puerta lo hizo sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, que iba a enterarse y que ya no habría vuelta atrás, pero ya no quería tener más secretos. Le tocaba a Amy mover ficha, y decidir si la verdad le gustaba tanto como le había gustado la mentira.

- Pero papá, mírame – protestó Peter, y Chris hizo un esfuerzo por salir de las profundidades de su cerebro. Peter hizo una especie de voltereta, y se sintió muy orgulloso cuando sacó, con cierta dificultad, la cabeza de entre sus piernas.

- Muy bien, tesoro – alabó Chris, aunque en realidad se había parecido más a rodar como una croqueta que a hacer una voltereta. Peter se mostró muy contento por su buen recibimiento, y siguió haciendo cosas para que Chris le mirara.

"Nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, pero sí le gusta tener púbico" reflexionó Chris, acordándose del día del concierto. A Peter le gustaba que los demás evaluaran sus habilidades. Parecía necesitar que lo hicieran. Chris se dio cuenta que, aunque trece años más jóvenes, sus hijos estaban ahí, en esos niños. Se dio cuenta de que en verdad eran los mismos Nick y Peter que él conocía.

Al pensar en Nick, se dijo que hacía un rato que le había perdido de vista. Le buscó, y le vio subido en el sofá, de pie.

- Nick, baja de ahí – le pidió, pero el niño no le hizo caso. – Nick, baja.

Para el niño, estar ahí era muy divertido. Peter no ira el único que sabía hacer piruetas. Nick decidió que saltar en el sofá era una gran demostración de habilidades, y se puso a ello. Vio el otro sofá más allá de la mesa, y se dispuso a saltar, pero Chris se había levantado, y le cogió a tiempo de evitar que lo hiciera. Era lo mismo que había hecho Leo el día anterior, y era muy peligroso. Chris se preguntó si Nick recordaba aquél suceso y lo había hecho por eso, pero en realidad el motivo daba igual: podía caerse. Se planteó quitar esa mesa. Puso a Nick en el suelo y se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura.

- Nick, eso no se hace – le dijo, muy serio. Pero el niño sólo se rió. Chris se esforzó por hacer que le entendiera. – Si lo vuelves a hacer, te daré en el culo.

Nick se dejó de reír. Chris esperaba que fuera capaz de recordarlo. Siguió jugando con los dos un rato más, y luego se fue a hacer la comida. Les dejó viendo un programa infantil en la televisión. Al poco tiempo, sin embargo, le pareció oír el rechinar de unos muelles, y salió de la cocina. Nick estaba saltando en el sofá otra vez. Chris suspiró. Nick le vio y se sentó rápidamente, como esperando que no le hubiera visto. Chris se acercó a él, y le puso de pie.

- ¿Qué te he dicho, Nick?

El niño no respondió. Chris suspiró otra vez, y colocó al pequeño sobre sus rodillas.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Le dio muy flojito, y sobre el pantalón, pero Nick lloró mucho. Chris le levantó, y le sentó en su regazo. Le estrechó contra su pecho.

- Tienes que hacerme caso, corazón – le dijo, mimándole un poco. Nick le miró con sus ojitos llorosos, y se limitó a abrazarle. Chris le dio un beso en la cabeza. Era tan pequeñito… - ¿Verdad que no vas a volver a subirte ahí?

Nick asintió, y Chris le sonrió con mucha ternura. Le dio un abrazo muy grande y se levantó, con él aun en brazos. Le estuvo haciendo reír durante un rato, para que se olvidara de que estaba llorando, y funcionó. Cuando vio que ya no lloraba le dejó en el suelo, y observó a ver qué hacía. Durante un rato Nick se agarró a su pantalón, como si no quisiera estar en otro lado que no fuera allí, junto a él. Pero luego e acercó al sofá, y se sentó. Miró a Chris como diciendo "¿Lo ves? No me pongo de pie, sólo me subo". Chris le sonrió.

- Eso es, Nick – alabó – Los sofás son para sentarse.

Chris se dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina, y buscó a Peter, que de pronto no estaba en la habitación. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso era normal: no iba a quedarse en la misma habitación todo l rato.

"Leo era uno para dos padres. Ellos son dos para mí sólo"

Se fue a buscar a Peter, sólo para ver qué estaba haciendo, y le encontró en las escaleras, intentando arrancar la moqueta del suelo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que Chris le estaba viendo, se detuvo y escondió la manos, como diciendo "Yo no estoy haciendo nada". Los ojos le brillaban con picardía, y en los labios tenía una sonrisa infantil. En ese momento no se parecía en nada a "Peter". Era una versión feliz y desenfadada de él. Una versión que no había sufrido… o no recordaba haberlo hecho. Chris le dio un abrazo muy grande y se puso a hablar con ese tono agudo con el que a veces se habla a los niños, totalmente embelesado.

- ¡Pero cómo te quiero, madre! – le dijo, y le hizo cosquillas. Peter se rió con gorgoritos y se dejó hacer, totalmente encantado. - ¿Estabas jugando con la moqueta? – le preguntó, y Peter asintió, sin estar muy seguro de si iba a enfadarse por eso. - ¿Me enseñas cómo?

Peter se puso a levantar la alfombra, y Chris lo hizo con él. El único problema que traía aquello es que luego tendrían que lavarse las manos. A Chris no le importaba que tratara de quitar la barra que mantenía la moqueta en el suelo: si lo conseguía bastaba con que él la volviera a poner luego. Los niños eran curiosos, y a él le daba igual que le desarmara la casa entera mientras no fuera peligroso. Sí aprovechó para hacerle una pequeña advertencia:

- Cuidado con las escaleras ¿vale, tesoro? Aquí no juegues sólo: te podrías caer. Y te harías daño.

- No quiero hacerme pupa - dijo Peter.

- Claro que no: por eso sí vas a estar en las escaleras avísame ¿de acuerdo?

Peter asintió, y trató de llevarse las manos a la boca. Chris se lo impidió, con un movimiento suave.

-Después de tocar el suelo hay que lavarse las manos – le enseñó, con dulzura. – Vamos a lavarnos, corre.

Y fue con él al baño. Se preguntó cómo iba a llegar el niño al lavabo: con Leo ponía un banquito alto…Pero Peter lo tenía todo pensado, porque ya lo había hecho así el día anterior. Arrastró el cesto donde echaban la ropa sucia, y se subió a él. Desde ahí llegaba perfectamente. Luego se bajó, y volvió a dejar el cesto en su lugar.

"Qué apañado".

Peter le dio la mano y bajó con él de nuevo al salón. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron abajo, y le soltó la mano, puso de nuevo esa mirada pícara que Chris ya había visto antes, y fue a decirle algo a Nick al oído. Luego se giró para mirarle, riendo:

- ¡Tú la llevas!

- ¿La llevo? ¿Y a qué jugamos? – preguntó Chris.

- ¡Al escondite!

Así que Chris se encontró e nuevo inmerso en aquellos juegos de críos, a los que había dejado de jugar tras la muerte de Bianca. Mientras contaba en la pared y sus hijos se escondían, le asaltó una duda.

"¿Leo echará de menos esto? ¿Le he dejado que crezca sin disfrutar realmente de esta etapa?"

Era consciente de que tenía un hijo bastante maduro para su edad. No había más que ver que prefería los libros a los juguetes. La soledad, a la compañía. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugó con él así? Al principio dejó de jugar porque tras morir su mujer la risa murió en aquella casa. Luego, cuando poco a poco salieron adelante, parecía que ya no recordaba cómo se jugaba. Y desde que estaban lo gemelos, quizá le pedía demasiado a Leo. Le pedía que fuera demasiado mayor, y le dejaba hacer demasiadas cosas sólo. Quizá eso explicara por qué a veces Leo no hacía los deberes. Y por qué tenía miedo a estar sólo en casa, sin él, temiendo que no volviera…Temiendo perderle a él también, igual que había perdido a su madre…Chris se dio cuenta de que Wyatt entendía mejor a su hijo que él mismo. De que Leo le entendía a él, pero él a veces no entendía a Leo. Si no hubiera sido así, hubiera sabido adelantarse a lo que su hijo iba a sentir. Hubiera sabido entender su temor al abandono, ya sea por su parte o por la de sus hermanos…Si él hubiera sido de otra forma con su hijo, tal vez no habría pronunciado aquél conjuro. Chris no podía evitarlo: el sentimiento de culpa era algo impregnado en su carácter. Era del tipo de padres que se culpan por todo lo que hacen sus hijos. Se propuso pasar más tiempo con Leo. Volver a hacer alguna tontería infantil: Leo aun disfrutaba con las voces que ponía al leer cuentos. Tal vez podía aprovechar aquellos tres días para hacerlo: incluirle en los juegos con los gemelos para que así Lo sintiera que tenía una excusa para disfrutar de juegos "para niños pequeños".

- …dieciocho…diecinueve….veinte – concluyó – Listos o no, allá voy.

Empezó a buscar a sus hijos, teatralizando mucho, porque sabía dónde es escondían: Nick estaba debajo de la mesa. No tenía muchas dotes de ocultación. Peter, en cambio, estaba tras una cortina. Se había escondido bastante bien, pero le traicionaba la puntita de sus zapatos, que asomaba.

- ¿Dónde estará Nick, que no le veo? – dijo en voz alta. – Tal vez esté…¿debajo del sofá? – aventuro, y fingió que lo levantaba – No, aquí no cabe. Mmm…no sé, no sé…¿debajo de la mesa? – se agachó, y se encontró directamente con su mirada. Los ojos azules de Nick brillaban mucho, y de pronto parecían más grandes de lo que eran. Se rió, y salió de ahí debajo, con ayuda de Chris, que le dio un abrazo enorme. Se le colgó a la espalda, como un monito, y le dijo que se sujetara bien. – Vamos a buscar a tu hermano. Yo creo…que está detrás de la TV.

Nick rió.

- ¡No, papá, ahí no cabe!

- ¿No? Mmm…¿Y en el armario? ¿Qué me dices?

- Bueno, ahí sí "cabo" yo, así que él cabe también.

- Quepo - corrigió Chris, con suavidad. – Se dice "ahí si quepo yo". Pues si tú cabes, él también. Vamos a ver.

Mientras lo hacían, se oyó una risita desde las cortinas.

- Creo que ya sé dónde está – dijo Nick.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡En las cortinas!

- Pues vamos a por él.

Se acercaron, pero Peter no les esperó, y salió de su escondite. Chris le persiguió, entre risas, y luego le cogió en brazos, sorprendido de poder con los dos a la vez. Felices treinta y tres años. De pronto se sintió joven, algo que no le pasaba en algún tiempo.

Estaba haciendo…básicamente el tonto…con sus hijos, moviéndolos por los aires y dando vueltas, cuando se escuchó que daban golpecitos a la puerta. Después, Wyatt orbitó dentro.

- Llamas, qué educado – le dijo Chris, acostumbrado a que su hermano entrara directamente.

- Me ha llegado un mensaje extraño de Amy. Pensé que podía estar aquí y por eso quise avisar de que iba a entrar.

Chris salió de su estado de euforia repentinamente, como si acabaran de echarle un jarro de agua fría. Bajó a sus hijos con cuidado, que siguieron corriendo, persiguiéndose el uno al otro.

- ¿Qué te decía?

Wyatt sacó el móvil, y leyó:

- "Chris me lo ha contado. Cuando nos emparejaste, podías haber mencionado que en éste cuento sus besos pueden convertirme en rana, en vez de en princesa". – Wyatt frunció el ceño, y le miró - ¿Qué ha querido decir? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

- Pues…todo. Ha visto a los chicos.

- Entiendo. Me lo había imaginado.

Durante unos segundos, Wyatt no dijo nada más. Chris temió que se hubiera enfadado porque le hubiera contado lo que eran. Pero luego su hermano se rió.

- ¿Convertirse en rana? ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se la ocurre? Deberíamos hacerlo alguna vez, ya sabes. Tendríamos que convertir a alguien rana, para que nos tomen en serio como brujos.

Chris le devolvió una media sonrisa triste.

- Me alegro de que puedas verle el lado gracioso. Yo…me había llegado a hacer ilusiones.

Se había hecho más que ilusiones, en realidad. Amy era la única mujer en la que había pensado como tal desde lo de Bianca. Era dulce, inocente, sincera, divertida, amable…y se portaba bien con sus hijos.

- No lo des todo por perdido, hermanito. Una chica que accede a quedar contigo sólo porque se lo recomienda el tipo que le sirve copas y le quita la bufanda…

- ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Hiciste que se la dejara aposta?

- Por supuesto: sabía que si no erais capaces de no volver a llamaros. Lo que decía: una chica que hace eso no puede tener mucho "miedo a lo desconocido". Más bien parece del tipo que empezará a verlo como algo bueno, de lo que presumir.

- Ojalá tengas razón.

Wyatt puso una mano en su hombro, como para darle ánimos.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tal te va en el jardín de infancia? ¿Deseando que vuelvan tus problemáticos adolescentes?

- Mis adolescentes no son problemáticos ¬¬ Pero de niños son muy monos ^^

Chris le contó todo lo que habían hecho.

- ¿Y aun tienen energía para correr así? – preguntó Wyatt, divertido. - ¡Da gracias de que son sólo tres días!

Chris rió con él, y le pidió que se quedara con los niños mientras él iba a buscar a Leo.

- Puedo ir yo a por Leo – se ofreció Wyatt.

- Creo que debo ir yo. Tú ya le has llevado ésta mañana y quiero pasar algo de tiempo con él. – dijo Chris, acordándose de lo que había estado reflexionando - Además, no quiero que piense que estoy enfadado.

- Cómo quieras.

- Gracias. Voy a decirles a los chicos que me voy…

Chris fue a buscar a sus terremotos. Habían subido las escaleras, y Chris vio que Nick estaba en su cuarto, dibujando.

"Verás qué gracia le va a hacer al Nick mayor ver que ha estado dibujando sobre sus apuntes, con lo perfeccionista que es con ellos"

Pensando en esto, le dio al niño unas hojas en blanco para que dibujara en ellas. Estuvo un rato alabando sus pinturas, aunque fue incapaz de descifrar lo que estaba dibujando hasta que él se lo dijo: por lo visto, estaba dibujando a Ariel. Chris intentó encontrarle una forma perruna a esa mancha marrón, pero le resultó muy difícil. Era curioso, porque el Nick adolescente dibujaba bastante bien.

Luego fue a buscar a Peter, que estaba en su cuarto, sentado sobre la cama, con algo en las manos. Chris se acercó, y vio con horror que era la foto de Derek.

"La pegó. Juntó las dos mitades con un poco de celo".

Se le detuvo el corazón, y miró al niño preguntándose si estaría asustado…¿cómo vería su mente infantil a Derek? Tuvo la respuesta en seguida: como a un desconocido.

- ¿Quién es éste señor, papi?

- Es un hombre malo, Peter.

Chris le observó con curiosidad. No recordaba a Derek. Sabía quién era él, quién era Wyatt, quién era Leo, e incluso quién era Amy, pero de Derek ni rastro. Por una vez, él estaba por delante de Derek. Aquello le gustó tanto…Encontró por primera vez un motivo por el que podría gustarle que aquél retorno a la infancia fuera permanente…Pero sabía que no podía ser así. Por mucho que le gustara que aquél Peter no recordara todo lo que había sufrido, ya había sido un niño, y ahora le tocaba ser joven, para luego ser adulto. Cambiar eso era tentador, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía dejarse llevar por los mismos impulsos por los que se había dejado llevar Leo…

"Hizo un buen trabajo. Les dio una vida feliz. Les regaló una segunda oportunidad en la vida".

En ese momento tuvo más claro que nunca que la intención de Leo había sido buena. Lamentablemente, las cosas no se hacían así. Las segundas oportunidades en la vida no vienen por "arte de magia". Chris era su segunda oportunidad. Era él quien tenía que darles una vida feliz, pero en el tiempo y n la edad que tocaba…

- El niño que está con el hombre malo…¿eres tú? – preguntó Peter.

- ¿Por qué crees que soy yo?

- Porque se parece mucho a mí.

Chris tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que implicaba aquello.

"No sabe que es adoptado. Cree que soy su padre biológico, y que como ese niño es como él, pero más mayor, tengo que ser yo, cuando era joven. Es cierto que nos parecemos mucho…"

A Chris le gustaba tanto aquél pensamiento…era tan tentador el tener un Peter que le creyera su padre, y que no fuera consciente de haberlo pasado mal…Tuvo que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad para reafirmarse en su idea de que aquél cambio tenía que ser temporal.

- Sí, sí que se parece, tesoro. Pero yo no tengo el pelo rizado como tú. Esa melena de león es sólo tuya, y de tu hermano.

Peter se rió, y Chris le acarició el pelo. Lo tenía más largo que cuando era mayor, y de un color más claro. Le dijo que salía un momento, y que se quedaba con el tío Wyatt. Después, se despidió de Ariel, que se había puesto a seguirle.

"Como un niño más" pensó con diversión. "Esta perrita va a coger complejo de persona".

Le hizo carantoñas, y luego se fue a por Leo. Llegó justo cuando su hijo salía de clase, y vio que no estaba demasiado contento.

- Hola campeón, ¿qué tal el día?

- Bien.

- Entonces, ¿por qué traes esa cara?

- Lucy quería venir a casa, y he tenido que decirle que no, porque no puede ver a Nick y a Peter siendo niños.

Chris miró a su hijo con cariño.

- Ya vendrá otro día, campeón. Has hecho lo que debías: estoy muy orgulloso de ti, por haber hecho lo correcto aunque quisieras invitarla.

Aquello hizo sonreír un poco a Leo.

- No me gusta mentirle. Ni siquiera por "cosas de magia" – confesó el niño.

- A mí tampoco me gusta la mentira, Leo. Te entiendo. No es…mentir…Es un secreto. Un secreto importante…

Hacía un par de años había tenido una conversación con el niño sobre magia, secretos y cosas importantes, pero entendía que era algo difícil, porque uno siempre estaba en conflicto interno con aquello de "mentir o no mentir, esa es la cuestión". No tenía nada que ver con que fuera un niño: a él también le costaba, a veces.

- Hoy Amy se ha enterado de nuestro secreto – le dijo.

- ¿Se ha enterado? ¿Y que ha dicho?

- No mucho. La ha pillado por sorpresa.

- Me gusta que ella lo sepa.

- A mí también.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa. Ojalá decírselo a Amy hubiera sido una buena idea…

- Papá… - empezó Leo, pero no continuó.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, campeón. Lo que quieras.

Eso era raro. Leo preguntaba mucho, a todas horas, y nunca pedía permiso. Estaba bien así, era su hijo: podía preguntar lo que quisiera. El hecho de que se cerciorara primero de que su pregunta sería bien acogida le indicó que se trataba de algo importante.

- Aparte de Amy, y de mamá…¿has tenido más novias?

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a empezar a tratarle más como a un niño si me hace preguntas de este tipo?"

Chris se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Él sabía algunas de las historias de pareja de su madre, aunque sospechaba que había cosas que se callaban. Él no tenía mucho que callarse, en realidad, así que se dispuso a ser abiertamente sincero.

- Es complicado, campeón. Amy es…es la primera mujer con la que salgo desde tu madre ¿sabes? – empezó Chris, algo vacilante. Leo asintió. – Y…antes de mamá…pues no hubo "novias", pero sí chicas que me gustaban. Conocía a mamá con dieciocho años, pero cuando era más joven me fijé en alguna chica, y traté de ver si yo le gustaba a ellas. En eso tu tío Wyatt tuvo bastante que ver, siempre ligón, siempre triunfador… Mamá fue la primera chica a la que quise de verdad. Nos casamos a los veintidós años, y tú naciste a los veinticuatro...

Chris no sabía qué más decir. Tampoco quería entrar en detalles. Antes de su historia con Bianca no había pasado gran cosa, en realidad, pero prefería no compartir su patéticos intentos de introducirse en el mundo de las parejas con su hijo. No sabía por qué le hacía esa pregunta en aquél momento. ¿Qué era lo que quería saber? En seguida tuvo la respuesta.

- ¿Fue la primera mujer a la que quisiste porque era bruja como tú? Amy no es bruja…

- Que mamá tuviera magia la convertía aún más en mi alma gemela…Pero no es un "requisito imprescindible". Si lo preguntas por si voy a querer lo mismo a Amy que a mamá, yo…

- No lo digo por eso – interrumpió Leo, sacándole de un verdadero apuro, pues no sabía qué decirle – Preguntaba para saber si yo podía tener una novia sin poderes.

- Leo, tú puedes tener la novia que quieras. – le aseguró. - Cuando llegue el momento. – añadió, recordando todo eso de "Lucy va a ser mi novia".

- Pero será más fácil si ella es bruja como yo.

- Sí – tuvo que reconocer Chris – Probablemente será más fácil.

Desde luego, se ahorraría todos esos problemas de "¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo?" y "¿Cómo se lo digo?".

Cuando llegaron a casa, se encontraron a Wyatt haciendo de payaso de circo para los gemelos: estaba orbitando cosas y apareciendo y desapareciendo delante de ellos. Nick y Peter ponían una cara muy graciosa cuando desaparecían, y se reían cuando volvía a aparecer. Chris sonrió, pero vio que Leo se entristecía un poco. Por el momento él no tenía poderes, y ver magia a su alrededor debía hacer que los añorara. Con el fin de no hacérselo más difícil, ya que Leo no se había quejado ni una sola vez en todo el camino, le dijo:

- Oye, ¿quieres ayudarme tú a terminar la comida, ya que Nick no va a poder hacerlo durante un par de días?

Leo accedió. El chico no sentía la pasión culinaria que compartían su padre y su abuela, pero le gustaba ayudar. Chris ya tenía casi todo preparado, pero dio algunos últimos detalles y dejó que Leo participara todo lo posible.

- Parecían felices ¿verdad? – dijo el niño, mientras le sostenía un bol. Chris le miró con la pregunta en los ojos – Nick y Peter. Parecían felices.

- Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Probablemente no habían sido felices antes de venir aquí. Cuando les conocí, Nick no parecía muy feliz. Estaba enfadado todo el rato, y lo primero que hizo fue empujarme. Peter era amable, pero tampoco era feliz.

Chris le miró con interés. Había pensado que la repentina seriedad de Leo había venido a raíz de ver a Wyatt con sus poderes, pero tal vez hubiera sido por otro motivo.

- Bueno, Leo, no han tenido una vida fácil.

- Yo tampoco. – dijo el niño, y esa fue la primera vez que hablaba así, que Chris recordara. – Perdí a mamá. Y aun así he sido feliz, porque te tenía a ti.

Chris no sabía qué decir. Quería decir "gracias", pero sabía que debía decir otra cosa.

- Ahora ellos nos tienen a los dos.

- Ningún niño debería estar triste. – dijo Leo con repentina vehemencia. Chris se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba experimentando una fuerte empatía. – Es injusto, y no debería pasar.

- Tienes muy buen corazón, Leo. Eso lo has sacado de tu abuelo.

- Y de ti – respondió Leo, y entonces volvió a sonreír. Chris había abierto un grifo y Leo metió la mano en el agua y le salpicó, jugando. Era increíble como, teniendo los ojos oscuros y no claros como los de Peter, la mirada pícara era la misma en Leo que en su hermano. Chris le salpicó de vuelta. Se enfrascaron en una batalla de agua y cuando le escuchó reír Chris volvió a ver a aquél bebé que había sido., que reía por todo y a todas horas. Hubo un tiempo en el que aquella risa se extinguió…Leo había estado muy unido a su madre.

- ¿Batalla de agua? – pregunto Wyatt, entrando en la cocina con los gemelos. – Queremos unirnos ¿a que sí?

Peter y Nick se mostraron totalmente de acuerdo y así, la hora de la comida se retrasó mientras jugaban como tontos con un poco de agua. Chris fue el que más mojado terminó de todos, mientras que Wyatt quedó casi seco. Estaba en mitad de una carcajada cuando llamaron a la puerta. Chris fue a abrir, empapado y aun sonriendo, y ni siquiera miró por la mirilla…Se puso serio de pronto al abrir y ver a Amy. Se quedaron mirándose durante varios segundos. Las gotas de agua caían por el flequillo de Chris mientras ninguno sabía qué decirse.

- Hola – dijo Amy, al final.

- Hola – respondió él, sin dejar de mirarla. No esperaba verla de nuevo tan pronto. De hecho, una parte de él no esperaba verla nunca.

- ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar, o me vas a dejar en la puerta?

Aquello se parecía tanto a la Amy espontánea y descarada que conocía, que Chris quiso creer que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Se apartó para que pasara.

- Estás un poco mojado – comentó en tono casual.

- Un poco. Guerra de agua.

Se oyeron risas desde la cocina, y Amy dirigió una corta mirada en esa dirección, pero luego le volvió a mirar. Se produjo otro momento de silencio.

- Magia ¿eh? – preguntó como si hablaran del tiempo. Chris asintió. – Sabes, definitivamente, tu familia es más interesante que la mía.

Chris dudó unos segundos. Amy no le había hablado de su familia, y no sabía si aquél era el momento de preguntar. Como el silencio se cernió de nuevo sobre ellos, decidió hacerlo.

- ¿Tus padres son aburridos abogados de escritorio?

- Mis padres son dos desconocidos – respondió ella. – Crecí en un orfanato, como tus hijos.

Chris abrió mucho los ojos.

- No…no lo sabía.

- No, claro que no, porque yo no te lo había contado. A mí no me adoptaron. Quizá por eso les he cogido tanto cariño a tus chicos. Me identifico con ellos, supongo.

Crecer sin padres…Chris no podía ni imaginarse su vida sin su familia. Estaban todos muy unidos. Miró a Amy con algo de compasión.

- Bueno, y ahora que sabemos la verdad sobre nuestros respetivos orígenes, ¿cómo va esto? ¿Hay alguna especie de ritual? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Ritual?

- Para salir con brujos.

Chris sonrió, débilmente al principio, y después ampliamente, como un bobo.

- ¿Significa eso que aún quieres salir conmigo?

- Habría que ser tonto para encontrar un brujo y dejarlo escapar.

Chris la estrechó en un abrazo muy fuerte, y luego la besó. La miró, experimentando de pronto un amor profundo hacia ella.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

- ¿Comida normal? ¿O coméis cosas raras?

- Macarrones y tortilla – respondió él, riendo. Supuso que lo había preguntado de broma, puesto que ya había comido con él más veces. Amy le miró alzando una ceja - ¿Qué? – preguntó él, aun sonriendo.

- Necesitas a una mujer en tu vida. Eso no es comida.

- Oye, que a mí me gusta cocinar.

- Sí, pero eres un hombre: tu concepto de "comida" es muy limitado. Y no conocéis la idea de "comida sana".

- Peter es vegetariano. Por aquí comemos muchas ensaladas.

- Sí, sí. Claro, claro. – dijo ella, riendo.

Fueron a la cocina, donde la guerra de agua ya había terminado.

- ¿Quién ha ganado? – preguntó Chris al entrar, agarrando a Amy de la cintura, como para darle ánimos. Sabía que no estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba.

- El tío, pero porque ha hecho trampa – respondió Leo.

- ¿Trampas? ¡Ha sido una victoria limpia!

- Has hecho trampas – corroboraron Nick y Peter, a la vez.

Amy no dejaba de mirarles, como fascinada por ver dos niños donde tenía que haber dos jóvenes.

- Wyatt, eres un tramposo – dictaminó Chris – Siempre lo has sido, y siempre lo serás.

- ¿Qué es esto, todos en mi contra? ¡No sabéis perder!

- En fin. Vamos a secar todo esto, que ya es hora de comer.

- ¿Amy come con nosotros? – preguntó Leo.

- Sí, campeón. ¿Wyatt? – preguntó Chris - ¿Tú que haces?

Wyatt intercambió una mirada con él, mirando de reojo a Amy.

"¿Todo bien?" pareció preguntar. Chris le sonrió, para indicarle que todo estaba perfecto.

- Yo me vuelvo a mi casa, donde no me llamen tramposo. – dijo, fingiéndose el ofendido. Se despidió de todos, y pareció dudar un instante sobre si debía irse por la puerta, u orbitar como solía hacerlo. Decidió hacer lo segundo: Amy tendría que acostumbrarse. La mujer se asombró mucho, y miró a Chris con algo de miedo. Al ver que él sonreía, entendió que aquello era "normal" para ellos.

Los gemelos, Leo, Chris y Amy se sentaron a comer. Leo comió con apetito, pero Nick y Peter apenas probaron su plato. Chris sabía que aquella comida les gustaba, así que les insistió para que comieran, pero no parecían dispuestos a hacerlo. Chris trató de darle conversación a Amy, pero no dejaba de mirar a sus hijos, que no comían. Ella, captando su preocupación, puso una mano en su pierna, en un gesto cariñoso y tranquilizador.

- Leo, ¿sabes que tengo en el bolso un paquete lleno de chuches? Recuérdame que luego te dé alguna.

Leo sonrió, y Nick y Peter la miraron.

- ¡Yo también quiero! – dijo Nick.

- Oh, pero yo sólo comparto mis chuches con los niños que se toman toda la comida. ¿Habéis visto vosotros algún niño así?

- ¡Yo! – dijo Peter, y empezó a comer. Nick hizo lo mismo.

Amy le dedicó a Chris una sonrisa algo petulante. Él la miró con una interrogación en los ojos.

- Profesora en el jardín de infancia ¿recuerdas? Tengo práctica.

- Por cierto, ¿hoy no trabajas?

- En el colegio donde estoy, hoy es fiesta. Es el día del patrón de la escuela.

- ¡Qué morro! ¡Ya podría serlo en el mío también! – dijo Leo.

Los gemelos acabaron de comer aun antes que la propia Amy, que de hecho comía muy despacito. Al final, como había prometido, les dio las chucherías.

- Nunca salgas de casa sin las llaves, la cartera, y una bolsa de chuches. Al menos, si trabajas con niños – dijo, y se rió.

Chris la miró con profundo afecto. Sabía que aquello era difícil para ella. Que se sentía en un mundo desconocido, y aun así estaba siendo agradable y dulce con los niños. Es era la clase de "valentía", ese sobreponerse a los acontecimientos, que se espera de una figura materna. De forma segura, innegable, y totalmente clara por primera vez, Chris sintió que la quería.


	41. Chapter 41: Tú nunca molestas

**N.A.: Mini actualización. En el siguiente cap los gemelos vuelven a los 17, creo ^.^**

* * *

El hecho de que Amy se tomara positivamente los poderes de Chris terminó de hacer que su día fuera fantástico. Después de comer, se sentó con ella en el sofá y la rodeó con el brazo, mientras veían una película a la que ninguno prestó verdadera atención. Leo, Nick, y Peter se sentaron en el suelo, rodando una pelota pequeña mientras Ariel trataba de cogerla.

- Y…¿estás cosas te suceden todos los días? – pregunto Amy señalando a sus hijos transformados.

- Gracias a Dios, no. Esto es impactante hasta para alguien acostumbrado a la magia.

- Dijiste que era temporal.

- Sí. Tres días. Luego volverán a la normalidad.

Amy asintió, intentando hacer como que aquello no la resultaba aterrador y desconocido. Chris apreció mucho el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y decidió distraerla con una "conversación normal". Aprovechó por satisfacer su curiosidad.

- Así que…¿creciste en un orfanato?

- Sí. Hasta los dieciocho. Después salí al mundo, y me saqué la carrera. Siempre he vivido sola, hasta que me tomé con el primer cretino.

Era la primera vez que Chris la oía hablar en esos términos y se preguntó qué querría decir con aquello. Recordó lo que Wyatt le había dicho sobre malas experiencias amorosas y supo que se refería a eso.

- ¿El primer cretino?

- Uno de tantos. Personas que sólo buscaban una cosa de mí, y si la obtenían se marchaban. No he tenido lo que se dice mucha suerte.

Chris le acarició la mejilla, como por instinto, en un gesto tierno.

- ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan dulce cuando ha conocido un mundo tan injusto? – se preguntó en voz alta. Amy le miró a los ojos y se ruborizó.

- No todo ha sido malo. Me encanta mi trabajo. Los niños son todo en mi vida… y ahora te tengo a ti.

Chris sonrió, y se acercó para darle un beso, pero ella puso una mano en su pecho, frenándole mientras se reía, y lanzó una significativa mirada hacia sus hijos, que seguían jugando, ajenos a todo, pero estaban presentes. Chris se resignó y recuperó las distancias. Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono, y Chris fue a cogerlo.

- ¿Dígame?

- Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Está Nick? – dijo una voz femenina. Chris echó un vistazo a su hijo, sabiendo que no podía dejar que se pusiera en ese momento, Se suponía que era un adolescente enfermo en su casa.

- No, ahora mismo no…Está durmiendo – tuvo que decir. – Él y su hermano no se encuentran demasiado bien…

- Oh. Pues…dígale….dígale que le he llamado. Soy Rachel. Y…que se mejore.

- Vale, Rachel, se lo diré. Gracias por llamar.

- Adiós.

Chris colgó con una sonrisa. Rachel. ¿Qué diría la chica si supiera que tenía un novio de 4 años? Por cierto…¿eran novios o no lo eran? Él ya se perdía con los escarceos amorosos de Nick, que no soltaba prenda al respecto. Desde luego, la chica había llamado y eso ya era una señal, ya que había preguntado por él y no por Peter, así que se descartaba el "simple interés amistoso". Volvió al sofá y recuperó su lugar junto a Amy.

- ¿Quién era?

- Una "amiga" de Nick – dijo Chris, poniendo un tono sarcástico en lo de "amiga". Amy se rió.

- ¿Tan joven y ya rompiendo corazones?

- Sí, bueno, no te lo pierdas que Leo también quiere echarse novia.

- Caray, qué chicos tan solicitados.

Fue el turno de Chris para reírse. Miró a sus hijos y vio que Nick y Peter empezaban a ponerse inquietos. Al cabo de un rato comenzaron a pelearse y a lloriquear, y dejaron de jugar con Leo. Chris puso una mano en la pierna de Amy, como pidiendo que le esperara, y se levantó.

- Me parece que alguien necesita una siesta – dijo Chris

- ¡No! – protestó Peter.

- ¡Sí! – dijo Chris, con una sonrisa.

- Pero papi, si no estoy cansado – se quejó Nick, pero justo después bostezó ruidosamente.

- A mí me parece que sí. – dijo, y les subió a su cuarto, a acostarles. Estuvo con ellos hasta que se durmieron, sorprendido del relativo poco tiempo que le llevó. Sí que tenían que estar cansados.

Cuando volvió a bajar, le sorprendió ver que Leo estaba discutiendo con Amy.

- Cuando venga tu papá, le preguntamos – decía ella en tono conciliador.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que me deja hacerlo! – respondió Leo, alzando la voz. Chris llegó junto a ellos en ese momento, e intervino.

- ¿Qué te dejo hacer qué? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba el tono en el que Leo la estaba hablando.

Su hijo no le respondió, sino que más bien parecía contrariado de que ya hubiera bajado. Eludió su mirada y no dijo ni una palabra.

- ¿Qué es lo que te dejo hacer? – insistió Chris.

- Dice que le dejas pasear a la perrita. – dijo Amy.

- ¡Ayer lo hice! – saltó Leo, al ver que Chris iba a responder.

- Pero el tío Wyatt te acompañaba, Leo. No puedes salir tú sólo. Si esperas un rato, voy contigo.

- ¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo ahora! – protestó Leo.

- Yo voy contigo, si quieres – se ofreció Amy.

- No, tú no. – rechazó el niño, con malos modos – Quiero ir yo sólo.

- Eso no puede ser, Leo. Y en realidad, no creo que te guste salir sólo. ¿Por qué no quieres ir con Amy?

Leo se quedó callado, pero la mirada de Chris exigía una respuesta.

- ¡Porque quiero ir contigo!

- Pues entonces tienes que esperar un poco, ya te lo he dicho. Tengo que pedirle al tío Wyatt que se quede cuidando de tus hermanos. Si no quieres esperar, tendrás que ir con Amy.

- ¡Prefiero ir sólo! ¡No quiero ir con esa! – dijo, y la señaló. Chris decidió que ya había ido demasiado lejos. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que se dirigiera a ella de esa manera y a que hablara así, medio chillando.

- Leo, tal vez tú necesites una siesta también.

- Déjame en paz.

- O quizás unos azotes. ¿Quién te ha enseñado a responderme así?

El niño pareció calmarse un poco, entendiendo que su padre no iba a permitirle seguir con esa actitud. Aun así, no se rindió del todo.

- Papá, yo quiero ir ahoraaa…y no quiero ir con ella….

Chris notó una ligera mejoría en la forma de dirigirse a él, y relajó su expresión.

- Leo, quiero que te pongas en esa esquina hasta que yo te diga, y luego quiero que te disculpes con Amy. Es nuestra invitada y no puedes hablarle así.

Tras unos instantes de vacilación, Leo obedeció, resignado. Chris suspiró, complacido porque no se hubiera puesto "difícil". Mientras le tuvo en la esquina, se puso a hablar de otra cosa con Amy, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y ella le siguió el juego, aunque echaba miradas furtivas en dirección al niño. Tras cinco minutos, Chris le dijo a Leo que se podía dar la vuelta. No le dijo nada más, y esperó a ver qué hacía su hijo. Se acercó a ellos con pasos pequeños, y se miró las manos.

- Siento haberte gritado y haber sido borde contigo – le dijo a Amy.

- No pasa nada. - respondió ella, con dulzura.

- Y siento haber tratado de engañarte para que me dieras permiso para pasear a Ariel.

- Eso no ha estado bien Leo – intervino Chris, antes de que la mujer pudiera decir nada – Yo no te dejo salir sólo, y lo sabes. Es cierto que fuiste con el tío, pero precisamente eso, fue con el tío. Lo que has hecho se llama verdad a medias, y es tan malo como mentir.

Leo bajó la cabeza y se acercó a él, como buscando que le perdonara. Leo odiaba estar en la esquina. Le hacía sentir apartado del mundo, como si fuera algo molesto que había que dejar de lado. Su padre no le castigaba así muy a menudo. Y encima le había llamado mentiroso, aunque sabía que tenía razón.

- Lo siento – dijo muy bajito. Chris le dio un beso. Él no le había pedido que se disculpara por eso, y el niño había hecho por iniciativa propia: eso le indicaba que era consciente de que no debía hacerlo y tuvo la esperanza de que no lo repitiera. No le gustaba que fuera por ahí tratando de engañar a otros adultos para que le dejaran hacer cosas que él no le permitía, aunque entendía que era algo que todo niño tenía que intentar alguna vez, a ver si había suerte. Leo no la había tenido, porque Amy había sido lo bastante sensata como para no darle permiso sin consultarle.

- Está bien. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo. Ahora, ¿podemos hablar como personas civilizadas?

Leo asintió, y se puso mimoso junto a él. Chris entendió lo que quería y le cogió para sentarle en sus piernas.

- Me parece bien que quieras pasear a Ariel: seguro que ella quiere salir un rato. Pero no puedes salir tú sólo, y yo no puedo dejar solos a tus hermanos. Eso lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Leo volvió a asentir.

- En realidad…yo puedo quedarme con los gemelos, sí no tienes inconveniente – dijo Amy - Ya que Leo prefiere ir contigo, puedes acompañarle ahora, sin necesidad de tener que llamar a Wyatt.

Chris la miró con agradecimiento. No se había atrevido a pedírselo por miedo a que le dijera que no.

- No es que no quiera ir contigo… - dijo Leo, lamentando haber tratado así a la mujer que había sido bueno con él. – En realidad, no me importaría, si tú quieres…Es que…en verdad yo….quería ir yo sólo porque…no quería molestaros. Como estáis juntos...pues yo...

Chris le rodeó con los brazos, así como le tenía, sentado en su regazo.

- Tú nunca molestas, campeón.

- Por supuesto que no. – aseguró Amy – Es más, voy a decirte un secreto: yo realmente quiero dar ese paseo contigo.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro. ¿Cómo voy a rechazar la compañía de un apuesto caballero como tú? Tu padre no es rival para ti…

- ¡Eh!

- Es la verdad. – dijo Amy, guiñando un ojo. – Lo siento, Chris, eres muy agradable, pero debes admitir que contra Leo no tienes nada que hacer.

Chris suspiró, fingiéndose derrotado.

- Ya lo has oído, campeón. La dama ha elegido. – le dijo, y le revolvió el pelo – No molestas ¿entendido? Eres mi hijo, te quiero, y me gusta estar contigo. Nada va a cambiar eso.

- Pero Amy y tú…

- …estamos encantados de pasar tiempo contigo – cortó Chris, terminando por él.

Leo giró la cabeza para mirarle, y le sonrió.

- Entonces ¿puedo ir con Amy?

- Bueno, ella te ha elegido como acompañante y, entre tú y yo, no me atrevo a decirle que no.

Los tres rieron a la vez y luego Leo y Amy se fueron a dar una vuelta con la perrita. Para Chris era muy importante que la mujer se llevara bien con sus hijos. Hasta ahora todo lo que había visto en su relación con ellos le había encantado. Tenía que ocuparse de que Leo entendiera que él no era ningún obstáculo entre Amy y él. Le alegró que la mujer tampoco lo viera así, y que supiera entender que tenía tres hijos de los que encargarse.

Subió al piso de arriba, y observó dormir a los gemelos. Con la casa tan en silencio, tuvo tiempo para pensar, y pensó. Amy no sólo era buena para él: también podía ser buena para sus hijos. Tenía mano con los niños, y su historia personal hacía que tuviera empatía con sus hijos adolescentes, cuando volvieran a su ser. Volvió a sentir compasión por la vida que la mujer había llevado, y se puso como objetivo el hacerla feliz. En ese momento, sin secretos entre ellos, sintió que la presencia de Amy en la familia podía funcionar. Dese luego, él quería que funcionara.


	42. Chapter 42: Hermano mayor

Durante el día siguiente, Chris estuvo en constante conflicto: disfrutaba de "la infancia" de sus hijos, pero era algo tan agotador que estaba deseando que ya llegara el momento en el que volvieran a ser lo que eran. No obstante, sabía que cuando eso sucediera, una parte de él anhelaría aquellos momentos infantiles, así que se puso a hacer fotos como un idiota, para recordar cada pequeño momento.

Por la mañana, nada fue muy diferente al día anterior: paseó a Ariel con los gemelos y luego jugaron en casa. Wyatt se pasó a ratos, a echarle una mano, él fue a por Leo como el día anterior, y Amy volvió por la tarde. Chris no entendía como, después de todo un día lidiando con niños en la escuela, aun le quedaban ganas de estar con sus hijos, pero ella le aseguraba que lo hacía con mucho gusto. Y él estaba encantado de que fuera así, porque pese al cansancio, y esa continua sensación de que tenía que dividirse para ocuparse de todos sus hijos a la vez, aquella tarde fue maravillosa. Al menos al principio.

Después de jugar con plastilina, ver una película para niños, jugar con Ariel, montar un barco de lego y hacer todo lo imaginable, Chris y Amy dejaron que Nick, Peter y Leo vieran la TV mientras ellos disfrutaban de un rato a solas. Chris les dijo que les avisaran si querían cualquier cosa, y durante media hora se olvidó de que era padre, y fue sólo un hombre joven que empezaba una historia de amor. Estaba teniendo un momento especialmente romántico cuando escuchó un llanto potente que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Suspiró, se disculpó con Amy, y fue a ver qué pasaba.

Se encontró a Peter en el suelo, junto a las escaleras. El llanto del niño y la cara asustada de Leo que le contemplaba desde un escalón, le hizo entender que Peter se había caído. Ni siquiera bajó corriendo: orbitó directamente junto a Peter y le alzó en brazos, mirándole de arriba abajo para ver si se había hecho daño. Peter no parecía tener nada, y sólo entonces Chris se permitió respirar un poco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó a Leo, sin dejar de mecer a Peter para que dejara de llorar.

- Se ha caído.

- Eso ya lo he visto pero ¿cómo?

Leo bajó las escaleras y se puso junto a él. Tímidamente, levantó la mano y le enseñó una de las pelotas pequeñas de Ariel.

- Estaba jugado con esto.

Chris movió a Peter y le miró a los ojos.

- ¿No te dije ayer que si estabas en las escaleras me tenías que avisar? – le preguntó al niño, que aun lloraba. Peter no le respondió. – ¿Te lo dije o no?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué no me has hecho caso?

- ¡Se me olvidó!

- Estas cosas no se te pueden olvidar. A mí no se me olvida darte de comer.

Chris miró a Peter fijamente, y al niño le temblaron los ojos, aún húmedos por haber llorado.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, Peter ¿me oyes?

El niño asintió. Chris le dejó en el suelo, y suspiró. Luego miró a Leo, y le puso una mano en el hombro: el niño se había asustado, pensando que Peter se había hecho daño.

- Por esto, entre otras cosas, no quiero que juguéis con la pelota en casa. – le dijo, y Leo asintió. – Anda, volved al salón, a ver la TV.

Chris subió de nuevo con Amy, y cuando ella preguntó, le contó lo que había pasado. Chris estaba algo frustrado.

- La pelota pequeña es ideal para Ariel, y no me importa que la rueden por el salón mientras ella la coge. Pero jugar en las escaleras, con pelota o sin ella, es peligroso. Es algo básico ¿no? ¿No debería entenderlo?

- Peter tiene ahora cuatro años, Chris. No pienses en términos de "entiende" o "no entiende".

Chris sabía que Amy tenía razón. Decidió no darle más vueltas, y volvió a su oasis en el que sólo estaban Amy, él, y un helado casero que compartían como si fueran dos adolescentes. Era increíble como no necesitaba hacer nada en concreto para ser feliz con ella. Con cuatro tonterías la hizo reír, y descubrió que le encantaba esa risa. De nuevo estaban en un buen momento, cuando escuchó gritos. Chris cerró los ojos, contó hasta mil, y fue a ver lo que ocurría.

Lo primero que vio no le gustó nada. Peter volvía a estar en las escaleras. Esta vez no se había caído, pero intentaba colgarse de la barandilla como había hecho Leo muchas veces…Y Leo se colgó para atrapar al niño, e impedir que se cayera. Chris se acercó a ellos intentando mantener la calma. En sus muchos años en aquella casa, donde había crecido, nunca había sentido el impulso de colgarse. ¿Por qué sus hijos sí? Ayudó a los niños a recuperar el equilibrio, y cogió a Peter en brazos, para bajarle a las escaleras.

- Leo, aquí. – le dijo, señalándole el salón, al ver que el niño iba a escabullirse.

- Pero…

- Ahora – sentenció, y esperó a que obedeciera. Luego dejó a Peter en el suelo, y se puso a su altura. – Te dije que no te quería ver jugar en las escaleras. Sé que me entendiste, Peter. Antes te hiciste daño por hacerlo. Y ahora podía haberte pasado algo mucho peor, si te hubieras caído por el otro lado de las escaleras.

Se sentó en el sofá, y se colocó al niño en las rodillas.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- No vuelvas a hacerlo. – le dijo, asegurándose de sonar claro aquella vez. – Mantente lejos de las escaleras.

Al igual que el día anterior con Nick, le había dado muy flojito, pero Peter lloró de todas formas, y se abrazó a él en cuanto le levantó. Chris le sostuvo contra su regazo, y Peter dejó de llorar en seguida, pero no le soltó.

- ¿Me vas a hacer caso a partir de ahora, tesoro? – le preguntó, con voz muy dulce. Peter asintió, mirándole a los ojos con mucha intensidad. – Me alegro. Ahora vete a jugar…ve a buscar a Nick, que seguro que quiere jugar contigo.

Peter se fue y Chris se quedó mirando a Leo, que lo había presenciado todo y le miraba a la expectativa. Chris le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, y le dio un abrazo corto.

- Gracias por coger a tu hermano, pero esa no es la forma. Tienes que llamarme a mí. Sabes que no puedes colgarte de la barandilla.

- No quería molestarte…

- Ya te dije que no molestas, Leo. Si alguno de tus hermanos se pone en peligro tienes que llamarme inmediatamente, esté con Amy o esté sólo. Sabes que si me llamas te oiré, aunque estés lejos….es la ventaja de ser un luz blanca. Pero no quiero que te pongas en peligro tú también. Colgarse en las escaleras es algo que te he prohibido muchas veces. No quiero que te cuelgues de ningún sitio, en realidad.

Leo asintió.

- Además, y siento lo que te voy a decir, pero no has sido un buen hermano. ¿Por qué le has dejado que se suba?

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no te obedezca?

- La de no decirle que no lo haga.

- No sabía que iba a colgarse…

- Pero sí que estaba en las escaleras, cuando me has oído decirle que no lo haga.

Leo no respondió, y Chris dejó escapar el aire antes de ponerle sobre sus rodillas. No fue muy duro con él, y no le bajó el pantalón, pero Leo protestó igual, porque no creía merecerse ese castigo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- No puedes colgarte de la barandilla. Nunca.

- Pero papá...- empezó Leo, pero Chris no le dejó acabar.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Y tampoco dejarás que tu hermano lo haga.

Le incorporó, y le sujeto haciendo algo de fuerza, porque Leo quería irse.

- Sé que tus intenciones eran buenas, campeón, y si te he castigado es porque no soportaría que te pasara nada malo. Sé que además no tienes práctica en esto de ser un hermano mayor, pero hay un modo bueno de hacer las cosas y uno malo, y tú has elegido el malo.

Leo siguió haciendo fuerza y se soltó. Se alejó de él y se fue. Chris suspiró. Le siguió, pero a ritmo lento, sin correr. Le sorprendió ver que Leo subía a la habitación de Chris, donde estaba Amy. Cuando entró le vio abrazado a ella.

- No es justo – decía el niño – Ha sido Peter el que se ha portado mal, y me ha castigado a mí.

No estaba llorando, pero poco le faltaba. Amy le tenía sobre sus piernas, mimándole con ternura, pero sin saber bien qué decir, puesto que no sabía lo que había pasado. Chris se agachó junto a ellos, y puso una mano en la espalda de Leo, para que le mirara. El niño lo hizo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Campeón, ¿recuerdas el otro día, cuando falsificaste la nota de tu profesora? Castigué también a Nick, aunque su intención era la de ayudarte. Él tuvo tanta culpa como tú, por ser mayor que tú y no decirte que no debías hacer eso. Ahora ha pasado lo mismo. Tú deberías haber impedido que Peter me desobedeciera. Además la regla de no subirse a los sitios es algo de lo que tú y yo ya hemos hablado muchas veces. Entiendo que quisieras salvar a tu hermano, y que era una situación en la que no te habías visto nunca. Por eso en realidad no he sido duro contigo, y por eso mi misión es enseñarte que antes de ponerte en peligro tienes que llamarme a mí.

Leo se le quedó mirando sin llegar a soltar a Amy. Recordó lo de la nota, y cómo Nick se había metido en líos por su culpa. Recordó también cuando se quedó sólo en casa con Peter y casi le mete en problemas. Peter tuvo que cuidar de él entonces, y a él le tocaba cuidar de ellos mientras fueran pequeños. Supo entender lo que su padre quería decirle, y en realidad sabía que debería de haber impedido que Peter fuera a las escaleras, pero él también se aburría y se limitó a seguirle para ver qué hacía. Se había llevado un buen susto al ver que se subía a la barandilla, y por eso entendió también por qué debía evitar volver a colgarse de nuevo. No quería preocupar a su padre de la misma forma.

- Ser el hermano mayor es un rollo – sentenció.

Chris sonrió, y le puso una mano en la cabeza con cariño.

- Créeme: es peor ser el mediano. Te llevas lo peor de las dos partes.

Chris recordaba que alguna vez se había metido en líos por culpa de Melinda, y recordaba también que Wyatt podía llegar a ser muy sobreprotector como hermano mayor.

Amy le susurró algo al oído a Leo y el niño se rió. Se bajó del regazo de la mujer y salió de la habitación, aun riendo.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – preguntó Chris, contento aunque desconcertado.

- Que se puede vengar haciéndoles cosquillas. Ahora él es más grande y tiene que aprovecharse de eso mientras le dure.

Segundos después se escucharon unas risas que les indicaron que Leo estaba haciendo lo que Amy le había sugerido. Se oían las risas tanto de Nick como de Peter, así que debían de estar todos juntos en la habitación de al lado.

- Mm. Me parece una batalla injusta – dijo Chris.- Son dos contra uno. Deberíamos ir y equilibrar los equipos.

Cuando fueron, sin embargo, la "batalla" ya había terminado, y bruscamente, porque Nick estaba llorando. Chris entendió por qué al ver un charquito en el suelo: el niño se había hecho pis.

- Bendita idea la mía – se reprochó Amy, al entender que había sido de tanto reírse.

- Es normal, Amy, no pasa nada – dijo Chris, restándole importancia. Leo se le adelantó al darle la mano a Nick y limpiarle la cara.

- Tranquilo Nick. No pasa nada. Vamos al baño ¿vale? Vamos a la lavarte un poco y te ponemos ropa nueva. – dijo Leo con voz dulce. Chris sonrió fascinado por la escena. Dejó que Nick se fuera con Leo y él fue a por la fregona para limpiar el suelo. Luego fue al baño, a ayudar a Leo con Nick, que ya había dejado de llorar. Cuando Nick estuvo vestido, salió corriendo, incapaz de estarse quieto ni un segundo. Leo se iba a ir también, pero Chris le llamó.

- Campeón – le dijo, y Leo se giró. Chris le dio un abrazo de los que, según Leo "le rompían". – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Has sido un buen hermano mayor para Nick justo ahora. ¿Lo ves? Yo sabía que podías hacerlo. – le sonrió, y le dio otro abrazo. Leo le miró muy contento, encantado por esas palabras.

Volvieron juntos, y vieron a Amy jugando con Peter a un juego de manos, y a Nick corriendo por la habitación persiguiendo a Ariel, que se metía debajo de la cama y no se dejaba atrapar. De alguna forma Amy se las apañaba para no dejar de jugar con Peter y no perder de vista a Nick. Leo tiró a Chris de la manga para que se agachara, como si fuera a decirle un secreto. Se acercó a su oído, y le susurró:

- Amy parece una mamá ahora mismo ¿a que sí?

Chris sonrió.

- Creo que sí, campeón.

Desde luego, aquello se sentía como una familia. Chris miró a Amy como disculpándose. "Se ha acabado nuestro momento a solas", pareció decirle. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa. Pasaron el resto de la tarde corriendo por todos lados, hasta tal punto que al sentarse en el sofá Chris se quedó dormido, vencido por el agotamiento. Cuando se despertó, se encontró con que Amy había pedido unas pizzas.

- ¡Hombre! ¡El bello durmiente! – dijo ella – Te he salvado de que te pinten la cara. Deberías agradecérmelo.

- Gracias – dijo Chris, pero los dos sabían que lo decía por mucho más que eso. Cogió a Peter, que pasaba corriendo junto a él en ese momento, y se le colocó encima, mientas le abrazaba.

- Eres un dormilón, papá – dijo el niño con una risita. Chris se rió también.

- Y tú un comilón, por lo que veo. ¡Menos mal que me habéis dejado algo! – dijo Chris, y cogió una porción de pizza. - ¿No era que yo no sabía comer sano? – le dijo a Amy, levantando una ceja.

- Créeme: esto es más sano que cualquier cosa que cocine yo.

- Seguro que no es para tanto.

- Sólo digo que si alguna vez te invito a cenar, mejor llames a urgencias antes, para que estén avisados de la intoxicación alimenticia.

Chris se rió. Estaba de muy buen humor.

- Yo puedo encargarme de cocinar, pero creo que nada triunfaría tanto como estas pizzas.

En ese momento orbitó Wyatt. Amy se sobresaltó.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – se quejó – Me has asustado.

- Eso es lo divertido – dijo Wyatt con una risita – Venía a avisaros de que mamá no quiere perderse a sus nietos siendo bebés, así que es probable que de un momento a otro tengáis…

Un resplandor azulado les señaló que alguien más había orbitado.

… una visita – concluyó Wyatt, señalando a su pare y a su madre, que acababan de materializarse frente a ellos.

- ¡Abuelo! – dijeron Nick y Peter a la vez y corrieron hacia él.

- ¡Abuela! – dijo Leo, y corrió a abrazarla.

- Al menos tú me quieres – dijo Piper, envolviéndole en un abrazo. – Veo que tus hermanos tienen muy claro a quién prefieren. Y tu padre directamente no me cuenta nada. ¡Si no es por Wyatt no sabría nada de tu vida! ¡Ya ni llamas!

- Hablamos casi todos los días, mamá. Sí quieres verme sólo tienes que pedirle a papá que orbite aquí contigo. – se defendió Chris.

Piper le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero luego se centró en sus nietos.

- Así que es verdad que son niños…Hola, Amy, querida. – saludó, al reparar en ella.

Amy levantó la mano algo impresionada, a modo de saludo.

- El transporte público y los coches no se usan mucho en ésta familia ¿no? – le preguntó a Chris, susurrando. – Me dijiste que tu padre es un Anciano. ¿Eso significa que tengo que tratarle de alguna manera especial?

Chris soltó una carcajada.

- Mi padre es un Anciano, y un Avatar y…¡tantas y tantas cosas! Para ti es simplemente Leo.

"Simplemente Leo", se libró del abrazo de sus nietos y se acercó a él, sonriendo.

- Vaya gracia ¿no? Ahora ya sabes cómo nos sentíamos nosotros cuando hacíais algunas de vuestras trastadas mágicas.

- ¿Trastadas mágicas? – preguntó Amy, con curiosidad.

- Una vez, Wyatt conjuró a dos dinosaurios voladores desde la televisión.

- Era un bebé – se defendió él – Y tú me orbitaste a mí al armario cuando tenías cinco años.

Pasaron el rato contando viejas historias, y luego Amy anunció que tenía que volver a casa. De no haber habido tanta gente presente, Chris le habría pedido que se quedara. Decidió dejarlo para otro día, y se despidió de ella con cierto pesar.

Chris disfrutó de la compañía de sus padres, y supo que su madre tenía razón: tenía que hacerles más partícipes de lo que le pasaba. Le encantó verles con sus hijos, como los perfectos abuelos embobados con sus nietos. Lamentó mucho que ellos también tuvieran que irse, pero agradeció la paz y el silencio cuando, después de que toda su familia se hubo ido, acostó a sus hijos. Cuando él mismo llegó a su cama, se durmió casi al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, Chris despertó a los gemelos con un beso, sabiendo que esa era la última mañana que despertaría a dos semibebés, ya que esa misma tarde volverían a su estado de semiadultos. Trató de que fuera un día especial. Pese a los ruegos del niño, obligó a Leo a ir al colegio, pero cuando volvió toda la tarde se la dedicó a sus hijos, a los tres, e hizo todo lo que ellos le pedían.

Después de una tarde increíble, Chris estaba sentado con Leo entre las piernas, Nick en la espalda, y Peter tumbado junto a él mientras le mimaba, cuando los gemelos empezaron a emitir ese resplandor especial. Chris se incorporó para ver como Nick y Peter crecían hasta recuperar su tamaño normal.

- Es bueno teneros de vuelta, hijos – dijo Chris, con una sonrisa, acallando a esa parte de él que iba a añorar a su versión en miniatura.

- Dime que ha sido un sueño – dijo Nick.

Chris rió.

- Puedo asegurarte que no lo ha sido. ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?

- ¡Que era un maldito crío!

Leo se escondió tras su espalda, como teniendo miedo de la reacción de sus hermanos.

- Peque – llamó Peter, estirando la mano hacia él. Leo se asomó un poquito. – Peque, ven aquí. ¿Has sido tú?

Leo asintió muy despacito.

- ¿Me dices por qué?

El niño tomó aire.

- No quería que te fueras. No quiero que te vayas nunca.

- Y nunca me iré, Leo. – le aseguró con una sonrisa - ¿De verdad crees que papá me dejaría?

Eso era todo lo que Leo necesitaba oír. Salvó las distancias y se tiró encima de Peter, dejando que lo abrazara. Chris sonrió, e iba a decir algo, cuando oyó una voz en su cabeza. Era Wyatt, que lo llamaba. Su hermano estaba en problemas. Su instinto de luz blanca le puso alerta.


	43. Chapter 43: La razón de las cosas

Chris se puso muy tenso. Sus hijos no se habían dado cuenta de nada, y seguían asimilando que Nick y Peter habían vuelto a su edad normal. Pero él sabía que algo iba mal, muy mal. Wyatt no solía pedirle ayuda nunca. Nick pareció reparar en su expresión preocupada.

- ¿Papá? – preguntó, inseguro.

- Wyatt me necesita – dijo solamente – Enseguida vuelvo.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, orbitó.

Su hermano se había visto atacado en su propia casa. Chris apareció en un dormitorio, el de su hermano, y allí observó que un demonio le acorralaba. Con un vistazo superficial a toda la estancia, buscó algo que pudiera ayudarle y finalmente vio una silla. Con un movimiento veloz de la cabeza, hizo que el objeto se dirigiera mágica y rápidamente hacia el atacante, golpeando con ella la espalda del demonio. El ser se dio la vuelta, y Wyatt tuvo los segundos que necesitaba para alejarse de él. Los dos hermanos se pusieron uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Visitas inesperadas? – preguntó Chris.

- Algún amigo ofendido porque no recibió una postal – bromeó Wyatt. Chris, que le conocía bien, sabía lo que significaba aquella broma en aquél momento combinada con esa mirada preocupada: "estamos bien jodidos". Evaluó la situación. Aquél demonio no le parecía tan peligroso. Pero tenía que haber algo que él no sabía, o Wyatt no habría necesitado su ayuda. Chris dio un paso en dirección a la bestia, que tenía cuernos y un aspecto desagradable, pero Wyatt le frenó.

- Si te toca, te quemará – le avisó.

Chris asintió, y buscó signos de que su hermano se hubiera llevado alguna quemadura. Vio que no, y entonces entendió el motivo de su preocupación:

- ¿Linda y los niños están bien?

- Esa cosa tocó a Victoria. Pero no tiene nada grave. Creo.

Wyatt habló entre dientes, y Chris se alegró mucho de no estar en ese momento en el lugar del demonio: enfadar a su hermano, enfadarlo de verdad, no era fácil. Pero nadie quería verlo enfadado. Chris se puso en guardia, intentando elaborar un plan rápido. Aquél demonio se abalanzó sobre él cuando aún no tenía uno.

Mientras tanto, Nick, Peter y Leo estaban algo sorprendidos. Leo les explicó que si su padre se había ido así era porque Wyatt debía de estar en peligro, y aquello, como es lógico, les inquietó. Esperaron con ansiedad, y de pronto el aire vibró y alguien apareció en el cuarto, pero no se trataba de Christopher.

- ¡Demonio! – avisó Leo, reconociendo esa forma de aparecerse. Sus hermanos observaron al recién llegado, pero no hicieron nada. - ¡Al suelo, estúpidos!

Leo rodó los ojos, pero se recordó que sus hermanos eran nuevos en eso, y que debía de tener paciencia. La mente infantil de Leo intentó analizar la situación. Lo veía todo muy negro. Justo cuando Nick y Peter le hicieron caso, y se tiraron al suelo como había hecho él, el demonio lanzó una bola de fuego que les pasó rozando.

- Leo, ¿no puedes hacer algo? – preguntó Peter, sabiendo que el niño también era brujo.

- ¡No! ¡Papá ha atado mis poderes!

- Qué oportuno ¿no? – masculló Nick.

Leo no respondió, y tembló como una hoja. Aquél demonio debía de ir a por él. Él era el único brujo en la habitación…Sin embargo, sin entender por qué, el ser fue hacia Nick y Peter.

- ¡Corred! – gritó Leo - ¡Corred, corred, corred! ¡Al desván! – les indicó, y él trató de hacer lo mismo. Pero antes, se puso de pie y trató de ganar unos segundos para sus hermanos.

- ¡Leo! – gritó Peter, al ver lo que pretendía. Peter estaba más que asustado. Ese lado de la magia no le gustaba nada. Aquél ser con forma humana, no lo era. Lanzaba fuego, y era evidente que quería hacerles daño. Estaba aterrorizado ante lo sobrenatural, pero tuvo claro que tenía que proteger a su hermano. Él no era brujo, ni sabía de magia, pero sabía de familia. Por eso se abalanzó sobre Leo y le envolvió, protegiéndole con su cuerpo. Una bola de fuego le rozó el brazo, y gritó, por el dolor de la quemadura.

"Vale" se dijo. "Estamos muertos"

En ese momento alguien más apareció en la habitación, de forma similar a como lo había hecho aquél ser. Era un hombre de pelo blanco, rostro afilado, y ojos claros.

- Barbas – susurró Leo.

- ¡Ah! ¡La fama me precede! – dijo el demonio, con voz melosa. Endureció la voz, y la mirada, para dirigirse al otro ser – Te dije que no quería que los mayores sufrieran daños.

El aludido se encogió. Quedó claro entonces quién era el que mandaba ahí. El tal Barbas parecía ser el jefe.

- ¿Le conoces? – preguntó Peter, abrazando a Leo con el brazo bueno, e intentando ocultar el dolor del que tenía herido. Nick había quedado separado de ellos, y observaba la situación con impotencia.

- Es el demonio del miedo. El Libro de las Sombras le dedica varias páginas.

- Qué chico tan aplicado – alabó Barbas, juntando las manos – Tu familia y yo somos….viejos conocidos. ¿Saludarás a tu padre de mi parte? Temo que no voy a poder quedarme hasta que vuelva.

El demonio hablaba como si hubiese ido allí a tomar el té y no a matarles. Peter no sabía lo que quería de ellos. No entendía las sutilizas de aquél mundo.

- ¡Mi padre volverá antes de que te vayas! ¡Y te enviará de vuelta al Inframundo, de donde no deberías haber salido! – sentenció Leo.

- Oh, pero mi lugar no está allí – corrigió Barbas con amabilidad – Tienes que hacer mejor los deberes. Yo vivo en el Purgatorio, y la verdad es que no quiero volver allí ahora mismo. Esto es mucho más…interesante.

Nick, vacilante, se colocó junto a Peter, y le miró la herida.

- Cuánto…miedo – dijo el demonio, con placer, y extendió su mano derecha. La pasó delante de Leo, y se la puso delante, como si pudiera leer algo en la palma de su mano. – Demasiado miedo para un niño tan pequeño.

- ¡Déjale en paz! – gritó Nick, poniéndose delante.

- Nicholas – dijo el demonio, tras hacer el mismo movimiento con la mano. Nick parpadeó. ¿Cómo sabía quién era? – Qué…interesante. Tan asustado…tan sólo…Chris también se ha ido ¿verdad? Se ha ido como todos los demás.

- ¡Volverá! – replicó el chico, pero con algo de inseguridad en la voz.

- No, Nicholas. No va a volver. Estás sólo, estás sólo de nuevo.

- Nick, no le escuches.- siseó Peter, entre dientes, molesto por el dolor del brazo. Leo se limitó a temblar: sabía cuál era la habilidad de aquél demonio. Barbas podría leer cuáles eran los mayores miedos de una persona, y los volvía contra ella, hasta dejarlos inútiles o…hasta que morían de terror. Lo que Leo no sabía es que su poder fuera efectivo también con "la gente no mágica" como sus hermanos. Y no entendía qué interés podía tener en ellos, cuando no había poder que pudiera quitarles.

- Peter. El último de los hermanos. El hermano último. El que ocupa…el último lugar. Siempre detrás de Nick ¿verdad? Incluso Chris te adoptó porque eras su hermano…No tenía otros motivos, tú lo sabes, Peter…

Peter trató de no escucharle, pero había algo en su voz, como un magnetismo que le atrapaba.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – le preguntó.

El demonio gimió de placer.

- Oh, Kilax, si pudieras ver cuánto miedo…tanto miedo….Acabar con éste chico sería tan fácil, tan fácil…- dijo Barbas, aparentemente hablando con su compañero, pero sin dejar de mirar a Peter directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando? – espetó Peter, asumiendo que aquél era el fin.

- No he venido a matarte, Peter.

- Será Chris quien te mate a ti.

- Chris está…un poco ocupado en estos momentos. – comentó Barbas, con tono relajado y siempre sedoso. - ¿Cómo puedes vivir con tanto miedo?

Peter no le hizo caso. Se agachó y miró a Leo, que estaba temblando.

- Peque, tenemos que salir de aquí.

- No podemos. Correr no sirve de nada…nos atraparán, nos atraparán….- dijo Leo, que lo sabía, empezando a llorar con algo de histeria.

- Siempre has sido un chico listo, Leo. Por eso ya sabes lo que le ha pasado a tu padre ¿verdad?

Leo vio en su cabeza unas imágenes horribles…imágenes en las que Chris no estaba….en las que estaba muerto…Sabía que aquellas visiones las provocaba el demonio, pero parecían tan reales….Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que serlo.

Su padre sonriendo.

Su padre con su madre.

La tumba de su madre.

La tumba…de su padre.

Su padre muriendo de varias maneras diferentes.

La tumba de su tío.

La tumba de Peter.

La tumba de Nick.

La tumba de su padre otra vez.

- ¡No! ¡Él me lo prometió! ¡Me prometió que no le pasaría nada!

- ¡Qué tierno! Te prometió que no se iba a morir…Pero tú sabes que eso no sirve de nada, Leo. Tu madre también iba a estar siempre contigo. Y ya no está ¿verdad? No tienes madre, y ahora tampoco tienes padre, ni tío…

- ¡No, no, no! – gritó Leo, pero en ese momento dejó de estar en la realidad. Su mente quedó atrapada en ese mundo de terror que Barbas habría descrito para él.

- ¡Déjale en paz! – gritó Peter, apretando los puños. Avanzó hacia el ser, como si pudiera aplacarle por la fuerza.

Barbas pasó su mano delante de él.

- La misma frase que le decías a Derek, cuando querías que dejara a Morla…Pero nunca te hizo caso. ¿Cómo querías que te hiciera caso si tú eras una decepción como hijo? Dime, Peter…¿se han creído todos esa historia del buen chico maltratado? ¿Es que nadie ha visto cómo eres en realidad? ¿Qué Derek no hizo más que darte lo que te mereces? ¿Qué destruyes todo lo que tocas?

Peter se paralizó durante unos segundos, pero él y el miedo eran viejos conocidos. Vivía con miedo todos los días. Se despertaba envuelto en él. Irónicamente, el demonio del miedo no tenía ningún poder contra el chico más asustado del planeta. Peter recordó todas las veces que Chris le había dicho que le quería. Antepuso el rostro de su padre a las imágenes que Barbas estaba creando para él…Unas imágenes horribles...ima´genes de cosas que ya habían pasado, de cosas que podían pasar...Luchó por bloquearlas. Poco a poco, le dijo al miedo que amenazaba con atenazarle que esperara un poco más. Que aquél no era el momento. Sentir a su hermano pequeño pegado a él le dio fuerzas. Tenía que luchar contra el pánico. Por él.

- Déjale en paz – repitió, aferrándose con más fuerza a Leo. El niño sólo temblaba y no parecía del todo allí, como si su mente estuviera muy, muy lejos.

Barbas pareció sorprendido y desagradado por su resistencia. Peter no lo pensó. Echó a correr tirando de Leo, y empujó a Nick para que hiciera lo mismo. El demonio que parecía llamarse Kilax alzó el brazo, dispuesto a lanzar una bola de fuego contra ellos.

- ¡No! – gritó Barbas, frenando su mano - ¡Podrías dañar a los mayores! Sólo necesito a uno, pero le quiero a él. Quiero a Peter.

"¿A mí? ¿Qué busca un demonio de mí? "pensó Peter, sin dejar de correr. Subió al desván, que era donde Leo les había sugerido, y una vez allí bloqueó la puerta con ayuda de Nick, tratando de no dañarse el brazo herido. Empujaron un armario y lo pusieron en la puerta. Peter se agachó, y abrazó a Leo hasta que pareció calmarse un poco.

- No pasa nada, peque. No pasa nada. – le dijo Peter.

- Papá…

- Está bien. Seguro que está bien. Tiene que estarlo.

Leo trató de sobreponerse. No soltó el brazo de Peter, como si le diera fuerzas.

- ¿Te duele? – dijo, señalando su herida.

- Un poco – mintió Peter, con naturalidad. Dolía muchísimo.

Leo intentó decir algo, pero en vez de eso se quedó callado, y cerró los ojos unos segundos, como para echar al miedo de su cuerpo. Se movió diestramente por la habitación, y cogió una cajita. Aun respiraba agitadamente, y soltaba lágrimas silenciosas por efecto del demonio.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Nick, no menos asustado.

- Cristales de protección. Nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Leo rodeó la habitación con ellos, y esperó, sorprendido de que Barbas no estuviera ya tratando de abrir la puerta.

Por suerte para ellos, Barbas tenía problemas mayores. Chris y Wyatt se habían librado de su atacante. Estaban curando a Victoria cuando Chris sintió algo muy fuerte. Supo que sus hijos estaban en peligro. Sin dudarlo, orbitó de vuelta a su casa y Wyatt lo hizo con él.

- ¡Tu demonio era una distracción! – comprendió Chris – He dejado a mis hijos solos, y Leo no tiene poderes.

No era un reproche, sólo la constatación de un hecho. Nada más decir eso, se topó con Barbas.

- Es de mala educación acudir a una fiesta sin ser invitado – riñó el demonio.

- ¡Tú! – espetó Wyatt, con el más profundo de los odios.

- ¿Qué les has hecho a mis hijos?

- Vaya…un Haliwell aterrado. Esto no se ve todos los días.

Sí, Chris tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo a sus hijos. No creía poder soportarlo de ser así. Con rabia, se lanzó a por el demonio, y así se enzarzaron en una pelea. Wyatt con gusto le habría ayudado, pero el esbirro de Barbas le tuvo entretenido. Los muebles de Chris empezaron a volar por el aire. En pocos minutos su casa quedaría destrozada por completo, de seguir así…

En el desván, empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños.

- ¡Es papá! – dijo Leo, y su cara se iluminó, como si acabaran de quitarle un enorme peso de encima. - ¡Tiene que ser él, que ha vuelto!. ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarle!

Nick le sujetó.

- Eh, eh, eh. ¿A dónde crees que vas? Sí, suena como papá peleando con el tipo ese, pero tú no puedes salir de aquí, enano. Es peligroso.

- ¡No podemos dejarle sólo! – gritó Leo, con frustración. ¿Cómo es que Nick no lo entendía?

- No, claro que no. Por eso voy a ir yo – dijo Nick.

- Tú no tienes magia.

- Y, ahora mismo, tú tampoco.

- Basta Nick, nadie va a ir a ningún lado – intervino Peter. – Admitámoslo: somos inútiles. Si bajamos ahí sólo le entorpeceríamos. ¿Ha pensado alguien en llamar al tío Wyatt?

- ¡No sabemos si a él le ha pasado algo! ¡Te recuerdo que papá salió corriendo a ayudarle!

- Pues al abuelo.

- ¿Y ponerle en peligro a él también?

"Touché" pensó Peter. No quería poner en peligro a más gente. Estaba intentando decidir qué podían hacer cuando Nick se puso a mover el armario que bloqueaba la puerta, antes de que pudiera impedírselo.

- ¿Nick, qué haces?

Nick le ignoró. Peter intentó impedírselo entonces, pero por inercia trató de usar el brazo derecho, el que tenía herido, y se hizo daño. Antes de poder hacer nada, Nick había salido por la puerta. Peter le siguió.

- ¡Quédate aquí, Leo!

Pero Leo no iba a quedarse al margen. No cuando su padre, el mismo al que había visto morir en su mente, corría peligro. Salió tras sus hermanos. Y así los tres se encontraron en medio de una pelea que les iba grande, donde Wyatt y Chris eran una continua mancha azul que no dejaba de orbitar alrededor de los dos demonios. Cuando Chris reparó en sus hijos, se sintió aliviado. Pero la sensación sólo le duró un segundo, hasta que una bola de fuego pasó rozando la cabeza de Nick.

- ¡Chicos, fuera de aquí!

- ¡Papá! – gritó Leo, acercándose a él.

- ¡Vete, Leo! – chilló Chris. En ese momento Wyatt le cubrió, e impidió que una bola de energía impactara contra él. Wyatt orbitó la bola de vuelta hacia el subordinado de Barbas, y éste, al recibir el impacto de su propio proyectil, estalló en llamas. Era un demonio de bajo nivel.

- Uno menos – dijo Wyatt – Barbas, tú eres el siguiente

Pero Barbas era astuto, y tenía muy arraigado el instinto de supervivencia. Entendía lo que era una situación de inferioridad, y no era un suicida.

- Cuando volvamos a vernos, me llevaré a tus hijos conmigo – advirtió Barbas, y se desapareció.

Chris se quedó mirando el lugar donde el demonio había estado hasta hacía unos segundos. ¿Qué quería de sus hijos? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque Leo se lanzó a su cuello, medio ahorcándole. Nick no le abrazó con menos fuerza.

- Os dije que os fuerais – dijo Chris, devolviéndoles el abrazo. Estrechó a sus hijos, consciente de que por un momento había temido no poder volver a hacerlo. Se dio cuenta de que le faltaba uno. Buscó a Peter, que estaba algo apartado, y vio que tenía el brazo herido. Intentó separarse de Leo y Nick un segundito, pero no parecía posible, así que le echó una mirada a Wyatt que éste supo entender.

- Ven, Peter – le dijo a su sobrino, con voz amable. El chico parecía algo impactado – Ven que te cure.

Dio un paso hacia él, pero Peter retrocedió. Wyatt frunció el ceño.

- El brazo, Pete. Deja que te lo cure.

Peter volvió a retroceder.

- ¡No! No más magia. – dijo, con furia en la mirada. Él ya sabía que la magia podía traer problemas, y ahí estaba su confirmación.

- Peter, entiendo que estés asustado, pero tienes que dejar que tu tío o yo te curemos el brazo.

- Con magia no.

- Eso es absurdo. Tiene que dolerte mucho. Dame el brazo: te lo curaré en un segundo.

- ¡No! – gritó Peter. Ahora que todo había pasado, podía permitirse estar asustado. Y lo estaba.

Chris le observó, sin saber qué hacer. Nick y Leo le soltaron, y él avanzó hacia Peter con paso inseguro. Entendía a su hijo. Tenía motivos para temer a la magia, después de lo que había visto.

- Hijo, la magia es parte de lo que somos. Sé que… sé que has tenido miedo, pero…

- Tenía miedo de Derek – dijo Peter – Tengo miedo de la oscuridad, de las alturas, de las arañas, y de los tiburones. Lo que hoy he sentido ha sido_ pánico_. Creía que iba a morir, y no sabía si tú estabas muerto. Y ni siquiera podría explicar por qué hemos corrido peligro de muerte.

- Lo siento, Pete. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Pero no se trata de la magia, sino de quién la utiliza, y cómo. Tienes que dejar que te curemos. Te has hecho una quemadura bastante grave. No sé...no sé ni cómo puedes aguantarlo.

Chris veía la carne ensangrentada de su hijo y no entendía cómo podía estar allí de pie, hablando con él, tan tranquilo. Aquello no era tolerancia al dolor: era insensibilidad completa. De pronto se dio cuenta de que era justo eso: la quemadura era tan profunda que se había quemado el nervio, y no debía de sentir el brazo. Quemaduras de tercer grado. Chris no estaba dispuesto a esperar más. Se acercó a Peter, y procedió a curarle, sujetándole para que no huyera de él. En pocos segundos la herida de su brazo estaba cerrada y, de no ser porque su camiseta estaba rota, nadie hubiera dicho que le habían atacado. Cuando acabó soltó a Peter, que se alejó de él con enfado.

- ¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso! – le gritó, sin poderse creer que Chris le hubiera forzado de aquella manera.

- Peter, deberías decir "gracias", y no estar gritando – reprochó Wyatt, pero con suavidad.

- No…¡debería estar muerto! - dijo Peter, sin dejar de gritar. - ¡Debería estarlo, y si no lo estoy es porque ese….ese tipo…no lo ha querido! ¡Dijo que quería algo de mí! ¡De mí! ¿Qué era? ¿Qué podía querer de mí? –exigió saber.

Chris le miró, un tanto sorprendido.

- No lo sé, Pete. Los demonios mienten.

- Éste no. No en esto. Me quería a mí, y aun no sé por qué. Podría…me podría haber matado. A todos nosotros.

Chris se horrorizó ante esa posibilidad. Eso fue lo que le impidió contestarle.

- Te vi morir – intervino Leo, cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar. – Te vi morir, y me dejaste sólo.

Chris se dio cuenta entones de que Leo seguía blanco. Mentalmente, mató a Barbas mil veces en su cabeza. ¿Qué le había hecho a SU niño?

- Era mentira, campeón. Estoy aquí, estoy bien.

- ¡Pero podías no haberlo estado! ¡Hiciste una promesa que no puedes cumplir!

Chris trató de abrazarle, pero el niño no se dejó.

- Te aseguro que yo tampoco quiero que me hieran, campeón. Es una promesa que intentaré cumplir siempre.

Leo le abrazó entonces, aun enfadado con él, pero contento de que estuviera bien. Lloró un poquito, mientras su padre le cogía en brazos.

- Te vi….te vi morir….- repitió, muy bajito.

Chris acarició al niño con gestos posesivos. No sabía qué decirle. Tan sólo deseaba poder borrar lo que había pasado, evitando que ese demonio llegara a cruzarse nunca con su pequeño. Él podía hacer muchas cosas por él, pero no podía meterse en su cabeza y convencerlo de que no había motivos para tener miedo. Principalmente porque sí los había: Barbas había dicho que iba a volver. Pero él se aseguraría de estar preparado cuando eso sucediera. Aquél demonio no volvería a encontrar desprotegidos a sus hijos.

- Has sido muy valiente – le dijo, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

- Pero si huimos…

- Eso era lo que teníais que hacer. Has mantenido a salvo a tus hermanos, y a ti mismo.

- No. Ellos me han mantenido a salvo a mí. Peter me salvó la vida.

Chris miró a Peter de una forma intensa, con un amor tan grande que su hijo tuvo que apartar la mirada, cohibido.

- "Gracias" no es suficiente, Peter. – le dijo, con la voz algo ronca – Tan sólo hubiera deseado que no te pusieras tú en peligro.

- Si no hubieras dejado a tu hijo sin poderes, no hubiera tenido que hacerle de escudo – respondió Peter con sequedad. – Tampoco habría pasado nada si hubieras estado aquí.

Chris parpadeó con sorpresa y dolor ante ese injustificado ataque verbal, pero no dijo nada. Pero Wyatt no iba a dejarlo así.

- Oye, tu padre no estaba dando un paseo en barco ¿sabes? Me estaba salvando el pellejo. Si vas a enfadarte con alguien, enfádate conmigo, pero tal vez deberías pensar que no somos los malos aquí.

Wyatt le habló de forma algo dura, y entonces, Peter, por fin, dejó salir toda su rabia y expresó lo que realmente sentía, abrazándose a su tío.

- No, claro que no. La culpa es mía. Ese demonio dijo que me quería a mí. Atacó al hijo de Chris por mi culpa.

Wyatt le apretó con fuerza. Aquél era más como el Peter que conocía: inseguro, vulnerable, y algo estúpido, bajo su juicio.

- ¿Al hijo de Chris? Tú también eres su hijo.

- No debería serlo. Él tenía razón, destruyo todo lo que toco.

- Peter, no puedes echarte la culpa de esto – intervino Chris haciendo que cambiara de brazos. – Aquí sólo hay un culpable y es esa sabandija oportunista. Averiguaremos lo que quiere de ti. Eres mi hijo, claro que lo eres, y claro que debes serlo. No dejaré que te hagan daño.

Peter no dijo nada, y se dejó abrazar. Pero tenía varias cosas claras.

1) Barbas quería algo de él.

2) Si no hubiera sido por él, no les hubiera atacado aquél día.

3) Todo el mundo parecía querer hacerle daño: Derek, Barbas, su propio hermano…

4) Era su culpa. Debía de haber algo malo, algo roto dentro de él, y por eso aquél demonio se había fijado en él.

5) Era su deber hacer ALGO para remediar aquello. Para librar a su familia del lastre que su presencia les suponía. No podía permitir que Nick, Chris, Leo o Wyatt volvieran a estar en peligro por su causa.


	44. Chapter 44: Aclarando ideas erróneas

Chris estuvo un rato tranquilizando a sus hijos, sobre todo a Leo, que no se separaba de él y no salía de la protección de su regazo. Estaban todos sentados en el sofá: Leo sobre sus piernas, Nick a su derecha, y Peter a su izquierda. Wyatt acababa de irse, para estar con su mujer y sus hijos. Chris consiguió, a base de paciencia y preguntas, que Nick le contara los detalles del ataque que habían sufrido. Cada poco tiempo le interrumpía.

- Leo, no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo, zarandeándole un poco al escuchar que se había enfrentado al demonio.

- Tenía que distraerle para que Nick y Peter fueran al desván.

- Lo de huir al desván fue muy inteligente, pero no debiste ponerte en peligro. – insistió Chris.

Nick siguió hablando y contó Peter había protegido a Leo, recibiendo el impacto de una bola de fuego que iba dirigida al niño. Chris apretó los dientes y cerró con fuerza los puños.

- Peter…

¿Qué? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no tendría que haberlo hecho? Seguramente el chico le llevaría la contraria. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer sino, dejar a Leo indefenso? Chris suspiró.

- Odio que os pongáis en peligro.

- Las cosas suceden por una razón – respondió Peter con mucha calma, y con esa mirada como ausente que tenía desde hacía un rato. – Si yo he sido la causa, es justo también que sea la solución. Ese demonio me quería a mí, y no a Leo. Lo justo entonces es que el herido fuera yo, y no él.

Peter ya estaba acostumbrado. Después de Chris, que había sufrido varios ataques de demonios, sobre todo cuando era más joven y se dedicaba a perseguirlos por el inframundo, Peter era el que más heridas había sufrido en su no tan larga vida. Parecía resignado a ser el que siempre salía perjudicado. Incluso parecía creer que estaba bien así. Que se lo merecía. Chris no soportaba esa actitud.

- Peter, ya te he dicho que tú no tienes culpa de nada. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que Barbas realmente te quisiera a ti, y desde luego no sabemos el motivo. La culpa no es del que recibe la bala, hijo, sino del que aprieta el gatillo. Vuelvo a repetírtelo: odio que os pongáis en peligro, pero odio más todavía que asumáis que eso está bien.

- Si Leo hubiera muerto ahora no estarías diciéndome esto. – dijo Peter, con gesto inexpresivo, y se levantó. Chris suspiró.

- Déjale – sugirió Nick. – Ahora no va a escucharte.

Pero Chris no podía dejar que Peter se fuera pensando así. Apartó a Leo con delicadeza, y se levantó.

- No ha sido tu culpa ¿me oyes? Tampoco lo sería sí…sí…- balbuceó Chris, incapaz de completar la frase - Gracias a Dios no ha pasado nada. No, no gracias a Dios…gracias a ti. Tendrías que sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo, y no culpable.

- ¿Orgulloso? ¿Orgulloso de qué? ¿De encontrar una familia feliz y destruirla?

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú no has destruido nada…

- Yo lo destruyo todo. Y por alguna razón, siempre salgo indemne. Tal vez deba quitarme de en medio y dejar de dar problemas.

Por alguna razón, y por primera vez, Chris sintió el impulso de darle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo.

- No te atrevas ni a sugerirlo. Mira Peter….no sé…no sé lo que te pasa, pero tienes que parar de hacerte daño. Los ataques de demonios aquí son normales. No tiene nada que ver contigo ¿comprendes?

A Chris aquella actitud no dejaba de parecerle negativamente egocéntrica, como si todo lo malo que sucediera en el mundo tuviera que ser culpa de Peter. El chico no respondió, y se fue. Chris se dejó caer en el sofá, abatido.

- ¿Tú lo entiendes? – tuvo que preguntarle a Nick. – Intentan matarle y se echa la culpa.

Nick le miró a los ojos, y aunque le costaba, se esforzó por no perder el contacto visual.

- Ese demonio utilizó los miedos de cada uno en nuestra contra. Al enano le hizo ver cosas…cosas sobre nosotros muriendo o…muertos. A mí me hizo algo parecido, diciéndome que no ibas a volver. Que iba a volver a quedarme sólo. Hubiera sido lógico pensar que a Peter le diría lo mismo, pero...lo que utilizó en su contra fue lo que él mismo ha dicho tantas veces: que se merece que le traten mal. Ese tiene que ser su mayor miedo. Creo que Peter tiene miedo de ser o de convertirse en una mala persona. Por eso a veces intenta…intenta ser perfecto. El hecho de que ese demonio le deseara….en fin, nosotros no entendemos mucho sobre demonios, pero es algo básico lo de saber que buenos precisamente no son. Si ese tipo le desea, ¿es porque hay algo malo dentro de él? Es lo que él se plantea. De hecho, está casi seguro. Está seguro de que lo que ha pasado es culpa suya, porque le quería a él. Porque es…"malo". El hecho de que tú le trates bien sólo aumenta su culpabilidad, porque ahora mismo cree que estás equivocado al pensar bien de él. Que él no deja de "hacer daño" mientras que tú le sigues queriendo. Eso le hace sentir peor.

Chris asimiló estas palabras. Era cierto que Peter no tenía poderes, así que ¿qué podía querer de él un demonio? Se había propuesto averiguarlo, pero una cosa tenía clara: Peter no era malo. De hecho era una de las mejores personas que conocía. Y lo que había pasado no era, ni en una mínima parte, culpa suya. Aunque fuera cierto que Barbas hubiera atacado sólo por él, cosa que Chris aun no tenía clara, eso no hacía que Peter fuera culpable. Le convertía en la víctima. ¿Cómo convencerle de eso? ¿Cómo desmontar el razonamiento de una persona que ha construido su personalidad sobre los cimientos del maltrato y el autodesprecio?

- ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Que le trate mal? – preguntó con frustración y sarcasmo.

- No, claro que no. Me limito a decirte cómo piensa. Si supiera cómo hacer que fuera menos negativo ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo.

Chris suspiró. Volvió a abrazar a Leo y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del niño. Estuvo un rato en silencio, preguntándose cuál era el siguiente paso. Tras un tiempo, levantó la cabeza.

- Hay una nueva norma para vosotros. En realidad es la única norma. La única que simplemente no podéis romper. Y es que vosotros sois lo más valioso que tengo. Como la cosa más valiosa que tengo, debéis cuidarla y no dejar que le pase nada. No se trata sólo de que no os pongáis en peligro es que TENÉIS que quereros a vosotros mismos, por lo menos tanto como os quiero yo. No es sólo vuestra vida. También es la mía, dividida en tres pedacitos. Peter tiene que entender que lo único que yo no podría soportar es que os pasase nada. Que su única culpa es demostrar tan poco aprecio por su propia vida, que también es la mía. Que si algo os pasara tendría que ir, encontrar al culpable, torturarle, matarle, y luego matarme yo.

Leo se giró para mirarle, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se dio cuenta de que su padre había hablado completamente en serio.

- Papá, me das miedo.

- Tú no tienes que asustarte, campeón. Es Barbas el que debería tener miedo. Él, y todo el que intente haceros daño.

- ¿Derek también?

Chris soltó un bufido. Derek. Él tenía la culpa de que Peter pensara así. Él le había hecho tanto daño, que al final el chico había acabado creyendo que se lo merecía.

- La próxima vez que vea a Derek, será la última para él. – dijo Chris, sabiendo que tendría una oportunidad de hacerlo: en el juicio en su contra, que se celebraría en pocos días.

- Los luces blancas no pueden matar.

Chris no le llevó la contraria a su hijo. Eso era cierto, pero él sabía que en cierta forma él ya había roto esa norma una vez. No exactamente él, pero sí su yo de otra realidad. El que había vuelto al pasado para evitar que Wyatt se hiciera malvado. El mismo que había matado a una Valkyria, por ejemplo. En esos momentos, se creía capaz de asesinar a Derek, sin importarle cuales fueran las consecuencias.

Después de aquello, todos se quedaron muy fríos. Costaba creer que hacía unas horas Peter y Nick eran inocentes niños de cuatro años. Nadie tenía hambre, así que se acostaron sin cenar, pero Chris permaneció despierto, buscando la respuesta a la pregunta que Peter le había hecho: ¿Qué quería Barbas de él? El demonio había dicho "sólo necesito a uno". ¿Para qué?

Al día siguiente todos parecieron esforzarse para hacer como que no había pasado nada. Siguieron con sus vidas, pero en la hora del desayuno, Chris les habló de ésta forma:

- No pienso dejaros solos ni un segundo. Tenéis una vida, vale, lo capto, pero os acompañaré al colegio y luego os iré a recoger. Y será así hasta que Wyatt y yo encontremos a Barbas y acabemos con él.

Pese a las protestas de Peter, y alguna de Nick, Chris lo hizo así. Les dejó en el colegio y contó cada uno de los segundos que no estaba con los chicos. Luego fue a recogerles y casi se sorprendió de ver a Nick sonriendo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa tenía que ver con Rachel, él mismo también sonrió.

"¿Qué importancia tiene un demonio para el amor adolescente?"

Se alegraba de que Nick tuviera un motivo para sonreír. Lo que es Peter ni siquiera se esforzó en disimular su triste estado de ánimo. Chris estaba preparando una conversación con él, una que repetirían más adelante, en la cita con la psicóloga, cuando recibió una llamada al teléfono. Acababan de llegar a casa, así que Chris se quitó el abrigo con una mano mientras respondía al móvil con la otra.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿El señor Haliwell?

- Al habla.

- Buenas tardes. Soy el director Jones…

El director del colegio.

- Hola, señor Jones, ¿ocurre algo?

- Verá, sus hijos han estado faltando estos días…

- Sí, sí, han estado enfermos.

"Eran niños de 4 años"

- Ya, pero…como Peter tampoco ha venido hoy, me preguntaba cómo se encuentra. Ya hemos visto que Nick se ha recuperado.

Toma jarro de agua fría. ¿Qué Peter no había ido a clase? Chris miró al susodicho, que parecía ajeno a la conversación. Frunció el ceño, y se esforzó por responder al director.

- No se preocupe. Creo que mañana mismo se incorporará a las clases. Gracias por su preocupación.

- De nada. Me alegro de que estén mejor.

Se despidieron, y Chris colgó y se quedó mirando a sus hijos.

- Era vuestro director - dijo. Nick le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Y qué quería?

- Saber cómo estabais por vuestra "enfermedad". He omitido que el síntoma principal era que tenías cuatro años.

Nick sonrió, pero notó que su padre estaba serio.

- ¿Quería algo más?

- Estaba preocupado por Peter, pensando que aún estaba enfermo…dado que hoy no ha ido a clase…

El aludido por fin le miró. A Chris le agradó ver que al menos pareciera incómodo. Era lo mínimo después de lo que había hecho.

- ¿No te parece tener mucha caradura esperar en la entrada a que vaya a recogerte como si hubieras ido a clase?

Peter no dijo nada, y evitó su mirada. Chris le taladró con los ojos un poco más, y luego se agachó.

- Sube a cambiarte, y a dejar la mochila ¿vale, Leo? – pidió con voz dulce, y el niño lo hizo. – Nick, ¿tú lo sabías? – le preguntó, en un tono algo menos amable. Nick negó con la cabeza. Ese día no tenían las mismas clases.

- Me pareció raro no verle en el recreo, pero Peter suele evitarme cuando está de este humor tan…"positivo".

Chris le creyó. Se centró entonces en Peter.

- Entiendo que estos días no han sido fáciles. Si querías quedarte en casa me lo podías haber pedido, y lo habríamos hablado. Ayer casi te matan. Habría entendido que quisieras un día de tranquilidad. Pensé que lo mejor era volver a la rutina, es lo que hacemos aquí habitualmente, pero si tú creías otra cosa, podrías habérmelo dicho.

Peter no dijo nada, y eso hizo que Chris se frustrara todavía más.

- Al hacer esto, no sólo has faltado a clase y me has mentido, que ya de por sí está mal, sino que te has puesto en peligro. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Es que no me ha oído cuando he dicho que no quería perderos de vista? ¿Quieres ponerle las cosas más fáciles a los que quieren haceros daño? ¿Irte por tu cuenta te parece lo más sensato cuando casi acaban contigo? En el colegio estás seguro, Peter: nadie va a atacarte ahí dentro, con tanta gente. Pero tú sólo…es como ponerte una diana.

- No he debido ponérmela muy bien, entonces, porque ninguno ha acertado. Mañana usaré colores más vistosos.

Chris acabó de perder la paciencia. Se había propuesto hablar con él, intentar entender sus motivos, ser paciente y permisivo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, tal vez no castigarle…Pero con aquella respuesta, tan airada e improcedente, perdió los estribos.

- ¡Esto no es una broma, Peter! ¡Se trata de tu seguridad! ¿Pero qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Es que algo no funciona bien dentro de tu cerebro?

- Me extraña que aún lo dudes. Es lo que llevo diciéndote desde que te conozco. Algo va mal en mí, me alegro de que por fin lo entiendas.

- Sabes que no me refería a eso. No tergiverses mis palabras para librarte de esta. Harías mejor en decirme por qué lo has hecho antes de que decida lo que voy a hacer contigo.

- Prefiero no decírtelo – respondió el chico, en un tono totalmente insolente. Y encima se fue. Chris ya iba a perseguirle, pero Nick le agarró del brazo. Chris casi se había olvidado de que estaba ahí.

- Sólo intenta cabrearte. No le dejes hacerlo, o encontrará una excusa para no contártelo.

Era tan extraño que Nick fuera el razonable…Pero Chris sabía que tenía razón. Respiró hondo para calmarse, bebió un poco de agua, y fue a hablar con Peter dispuesto a mantener la calma. Subió al piso de arriba y le encontró en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio escribiendo algo.

- Peter, tenemos que hablar.

- Estoy haciendo deberes.

- Déjalo un momento, y habla conmigo. Aun ni siquiera hemos comido, ya te pondrás luego con ello.

- Tengo mucho que hacer.

- Me da igual, para un segundo – insistió Chris, agotando sus buenas intenciones.

- No quiero hablar contigo – dijo Peter, pasando a un nivel más tajante.

- Tienes suerte de que de momento sólo quiera hablar. Tengo motivos de sobra para estar enfadado, y lo sabes.

- Bien, pues entonces, castígame.

- Tal vez luego – dijo Chris – Ahora vas a decirme por qué no has ido a clase.

- No quería. Hice pellas.

- Colaría, de no conocerte lo bastante como para saber que tú no harías eso. Además, qué casualidad ¿no? Ayer te enfrentas a un demonio, y hoy te apetece no ir a clase, por aburrimiento, sin que el ataque tenga nada que ver.

Peter no le respondió. Estaba sentado, dándole la espalda. Chris se acercó y giró la silla, obligándole a mirarle.

- Quiero la verdad, Peter. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has hecho?

Peter insistió en su mutismo. Chris se preguntó si es que el chico era incapaz de entender que estaba a punto de perder los nervios, o si es que le daba igual.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – volvió a preguntar, poniendo todo su enfado en cada una de las palabras.

- Donde a ti no te importa.

Chris estaba dispuesto a enseñarle que intentar enfadarle no era una buena estrategia, así que le puso de pie y se sentó él, colocándole sobre sus rodillas. Con mucha calma, sin nada de ira, le bajó los pantalones.

- Si quieres otro tipo de conversación sólo tienes que pedirlo – le dijo, en vez de castigarle. Peter sintió mucha vergüenza ante esta advertencia y por estar en esa posición. No dijo nada, y se ruborizó mucho. – Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿Vas a sentarte y a hablar conmigo, o tengo que darte unos azotes primero?

Peter pareció pensárselo, y Chris le dio dos azotes como para ayudarle a decidirse.

- Hablaré – suspiró el chico, y Chris le dejo incorporarse.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Chris.

- En la biblioteca.

- ¿No vas a clase para ir a una biblioteca? – inquirió frunciendo el ceño. No había sonado a mentira, pero eso lo hacía aún más absurdo. - ¿Qué hiciste ahí?

Peter volvió a guardar silencio, y Chris decidió que ya era suficiente.

- Has perdido tu oportunidad – le dijo, y le volvió a tumbar sobre su regazo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Nunca voy a castigarte porque no quieras hablar conmigo, pero sí cuando haces algo indebido y te niegas a responder mis preguntas al respecto. Estás en un lío bastante grande, así que ponte las cosas fáciles y colabora.

Le dejó levantarse, y observó cómo se colocaba la ropa. Peter parecía en ese límite de estar a punto de llorar pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Chris hizo grandes esfuerzos para no compadecerse de él.

- Ahora responde: ¿qué hacías en una biblioteca? ¿Por qué no fuiste a clase?

Peter sólo se encogió en su sitio.

- Peter, aún tengo muchas cosas que tratar contigo. Seguro que no quieres volver a mis rodillas tan pronto.

El chico aun pareció algo reticente, así que Chris se puso de pie en actitud ligeramente amenazante y eso terminó de convencer a Peter para empezar a hablar.

- Digas lo que digas, sí que fue mi culpa. Ese tipo venía a por mí y por mi causa Leo o Nick podían haber salido heridos. Tú mismo corriste peligro, y el tío Wyatt, ya que todo parece que el demonio que le atacó fue una distracción. Tengo que saber por qué. He estado investigando sobre él, aunque casi todo lo que he encontrado no tengo ningún sentido.

- No encontrarás nada sobre demonios en internet o en los libros de la gente normal. Al menos, nada relevante. Eso tienes que buscarlo en el libro de las Sombras. Además, yo ya estoy buscando. Estás cosas llevan su tiempo. – dijo Chris, frunciendo el ceño – Pero esto tú ya lo sabes. Hay otro motivo. Un motivo por el que has buscado por tu cuenta en vez de acudir a mí y al libro.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

- Peter…- advirtió Chris. Esperó unos segundos, pero el chico seguía sin responder. Christopher suspiró, y volvió a tumbarle sobre sus rodillas. Le bajo el pantalón e hizo una mueca: aun ni siquiera había empezado a castigarle por su escapada y su imprudencia. Peter le estaba poniendo las cosas muy difíciles.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Peter soltó un quejido, y Chris se detuvo. Le escuchó llorar y le acarició la espalda con ternura. Pero su mirada era dura e implacable cuando le miró después de incorporarle.

- Basta de tonterías. No es necesario que te sonsaque la información y te haga mil preguntas. Faltar a clase, mentirme y ponerte en peligro es algo que no debes hacer. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer ahora es decirme cuáles eran tus motivos.

Peter le miró con ojos acuosos.

- No te va a gustar…- le dijo.

- Eso no lo dudo, pero no creo que nada de lo que puedas decir vaya a empeorar tu situación ahora.

- Quería hacerlo por mi cuenta porque…buscaba la manera de contactar con él. Y sabía que eso no te iba a gustar.

- ¿Qué no me iba a gustar? ¡¿QUÉ NO ME IBA A GUSTAR!? ¿Querías contactar con Barbas y eso "no me iba a gustar"? ¡Es la peor idea que podías haber tenido! ¿Acaso tienes el síndrome de Estocolmo, que tienes que ir detrás de todo el que te hace daño? ¿Tienes algún especial interés en que te maten? – gritó Chris, haciendo aspavientos. Peter se había ido encogiendo con cada grito, pero al final pareció endurecerse.

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso es justo lo que pretendo! – le espetó, y Chris se quedó helado. – Vivo sólo os traigo problemas. Primero Derek, luego él…es evidente que la mala suerte me persigue. No voy a dejar que os salpique nunca más. Sí me quiere no voy a hacer que me busque. Se lo pondré fácil y así no estaréis en peligro.

Durante unos segundos Chris sólo le miró. Peter respiraba agitadamente, y poco a poco se fue calmando. Chris también sonó calmado al decir:

- Una vez me dijiste que en realidad no quieres morir. En dos días, van dos veces que haces referencia a suicidarte. Pensé que ya lo había hecho, pero voy a enseñarte a no hacerlo de nuevo. Voy a enseñarte a no ocultarme cosas, sobre todo si son tan importantes. Voy a enseñarte a no ponerte en peligro, y menos deliberadamente. Voy a enseñarte a no escaparte del colegio ni engañarme. Y quiero que entiendas que voy a enseñarte todo eso porque eres una persona valiosa para mí. Que tu vida tiene que ser lo más importante para ti, porque es lo único importante para mí. Que no tienes culpa de nada, salvo la de creerte las mentiras que otros han dicho sobre ti. Que a la única persona que tienes que escuchar es a mí. No sólo tienes que aprender a obedecerme, sino a creerme cuando te digo que te quiero, y que te mereces que te quiera.

Sin decir nada más, y mientras aún tenía la atención de Peter, le colocó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas, le bajó la ropa, y orbitó el cepillo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Peter lloró sin contención ninguna, pero era bastante silencioso, no tan vocal como su hermano. Intentó cubrirse en una ocasión y Chris le apartó las manos con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris notaba que Peter le agarraba con fuerza, y sentía sus sollozos que alternaban entre lo ruidoso y lo silencioso.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris dejó el cepillo, y dejó también que Peter llorara, sabiendo que eran muchas las lágrimas que el chico solía esconderse.

- Cada vez que vuelvas a sugerir que vas a "quitarte de en medio" o a intentar que te maten, haré esto mismo. Ahora vas a escucharme, y a creerme. Derek era un maldito bastardo que necesitaba hacerte daño para sentir que te dominaba. Te llevó al límite de la muerte porque no le importabas más allá de la obsesión que tenía contigo. No te merecías a alguien como él sencillamente porque la humanidad no merece que alguien como él forme parte de ella. Barbas ni siquiera es humano. Es un demonio que sólo busca el poder, y que basa ese poder en el miedo de los demás. Sabe encontrar las debilidades de cada uno y las usa contra nosotros. Puede lograr que las personas mueran de miedo, pero tú estás tan asustado de por sí que contigo lo que logró es reabrir tus inseguridades. Entérate de una vez que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Que eres bueno, que te quiero, que si te pasa algo no podría soportarlo, que no te mereces ningún mal, y que ahora tu vida no es sólo tuya. Que no tienes la culpa de todo lo malo que sucede, que no tienes que defendernos a todos, que no eres responsable de nuestro bienestar, porque ese es mi trabajo. Si no lo haces porque estés convencido de que es así, hazlo porque te lo digo yo: no infravalores tu vida, y no intentes resolver tus problemas tú sólo. Y, claro está, no faltes a clase, pero me da la sensación de que eso no vas a volver a hacerlo.

Peter siguió llorando sobre él, y Chris le acarició con ternura. Esperó con paciencia, y tras un rato considerable, le incorporó. Intentó colocarle la ropa, pero Peter no le dejó. Optó entonces por quitarle los pantalones del todo y ponerle los del pijama, que eran de tela menos rígida y le rozarían menos. Evitó preguntar si le dolía mucho, porque sabía que la respuesta sería que sí. Peter no dejó de llorar en ningún momento, pero para cuando terminó de ponerle el pijama, le abrazó con mucha fuerza. Chris le abrazó a su vez, y le contuvo mientras se desahogaba. Le hizo tumbarse, y le acarició la cabeza. Chris esperó con paciencia.

- Peter, tesoro, deja de llorar. – le dijo en tono dulce- Vas a ponerte enfermo. Se te va a cortar la digestión.

Peter asintió, e intentó hacer lo que le decía, sin mucho éxito. Chris le siguió acariciando hasta que se calmó un poco.

- Ya, mi niño. Ssh, ya está.

Chris escuchó en ese momento que Nick le llamaba, desde el piso de abajo. No quería dejar sólo a Peter, pero Nick insistió.

- Vuelvo en seguida ¿vale, tesoro? Descansa, eso es. Duérmete si quieres.

Chris bajó, con la sensación de que el corazón le pesaba mucho. Buscó a Nick, pero a quien encontró fue a su padre, que debía de haber orbitado. Leo I no tenía cara de muchos amigos.

- Papá, ¿ha pasado algo?

- Pasa que mis hijos han corrido peligro, y yo me he enterado ahora.

- Sí, bueno…

Chris no supo qué decir: su padre parecía bastante enfadado.

- Tu madre tiene razón: no nos cuentas nada, como si no formáramos parte de tu vida. Mira, si no me cuentas que has conocido a una mujer, puedo encajarlo, pero que no me llames cuando necesitas ayuda...Sólo con decir mi nombre hubiera aparecido allí mismo.

- Ese es justo el problema: no quería ponerte en peligro.

- Nosotros tampoco, abuelo. Por eso no te avisamos – intervino Nick, desde la puerta.

- Con vosotros hablaré después – dijo Leo sin apenas mirarle. – Te has acostumbrado a hacer las cosas tú sólo Christopher, y eso no puede ser.

"Christopher". Eso no era nada bueno. Chris sintió el impulso de agachar la cabeza, pero ya era un hombre adulto y supo contenerse.

- Wyatt tampoco te llamó…

"Mmm….Eso muy adulto no sonó." Leo también se dio cuenta, porque levantó una ceja.

- Al menos, él te llamo a ti. – le recriminó, y luego suspiró - ¿Estás bien?

Chris asintió.

- Peter salió herido. Pero le curé.

- Espero que sepas que ahora no voy a mantenerme al margen. Te ayudaré a dar con el demonio que os atacó…

- Fue Barbas.

Leo pareció sorprenderse, pero no dijo nada.

- Papá luego…luego hablamos. Ahora tengo que estar con Peter.

Tras unos segundos, su padre asintió, pero se acercó a él, como dándole un abrazo, y le susurró:

- Más te vale mantenerme informado. – le dijo, y orbitó. Chris supo que le convenía hacer caso de esa advertencia. Caray. ¿Él ponía la misma mirada cuando regañaba a sus hijos? ¡Daba miedo!

- ¿Cómo está Peter? – preguntó Nick, cuando se quedaron solos.

- Te lo diré en un rato.

- ¿Le has castigado?

- Sí – respondió Chris, con cierta sequedad. Nick le observó durante unos segundos, pero no dijo nada.

- Yo me encargo de hacer la comida – anunció por fin, y desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

Chris subió de nuevo al cuarto de Peter. El chico ya no estaba llorando. Estaba tumbado de lado, en posición fetal, ocupando muy, muy poco espacio para lo alto que era. No pareció reaccionar al verle. Chris se hizo un hueco y se sentó a su lado. Al principio, Peter permaneció impasible, pero luego se acurrucó junto a él.

- ¿De verdad no fue culpa mía? – le preguntó con una voz tan infantil que Chris casi sintió ganas de sonreír.

- De verdad. Nadie te culpa salvo tú, hijo.

Peter se acurrucó aún más, como si tuviera frío.

- ¿Y no crees que haya algo malo dentro de mí?

- Defectos como los de todo el mundo. Eres muy pesimista. Pero no, Peter. No estás roto, ni estropeado, ni posees ninguna clase de maldad.

El chico pareció meditarlo. Chris no supo si le había creído, pero al menos no se lo discutió.

- Siento haber faltado a clase.

- Oh, sí, más te vale, porque entre tu regreso a la infancia y tus escapadas llevas cuatro días de vacaciones. – le dijo Chris, pero en un tono distendido y con una sonrisa.

- Y siento haberme puesto en peligro. Tienes razón: no quiero morir. Me alegro de no haber dado con una forma de encontrar a Barbas.

- Y yo me alegro también – dijo Chris, absteniéndose de decir que él sabía cómo invocarle. – Y espero que nunca vuelvas a intentarlo.

- No se me ocurriría. Quiero volver a sentarme algún día.

- Tu cabezonería tiene mucha culpa en que haya sido tan duro contigo. – dijo Chris, acariciándole los rizos. Peter no dijo nada, y se dejó acariciar. – Anda, bajemos a comer. Nick está haciendo la comida.

- No quiero comer – protestó Peter, a punto de hacer un puchero. Chris entendió más bien que lo que no quería era sentarse a la mesa. Decidió no obligarle. Pero antes de irse había una cosa más que tenía que hablar con él.

- Yo también suelo guardarme mis problemas para mí – le dijo, recordando las palabras de su padre - Tenemos que aprender a incluir a los demás en lo que nos pasa. Tú – dijo, puntualizando con un golpecito de su dedo en la frente de Peter – tienes (golpecito) que incluirme (golpecito) en lo que te pasa. Quiero que te des cuenta de cómo has reaccionado a esto. Ayer fuiste borde conmigo, para no confesar que lo que te pasaba es que te sentías culpable. Hoy querías hacerme enfadar, hasta que al final lo has conseguido. Y durante todo el rato has estado tú sólo cargando con tu absurdo sentimiento de culpa, hasta plantearte la tontería de que tal vez lo mejor fuera que Barbas diera contigo.

- Dicho así, suena bastante tonto.

- Desde el cariño, tesoro, pero casi todo lo que dices sobre ti suena bastante tonto. Estás ciego a tus propias virtudes.

Peter pensó que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, su padre tuviera razón.

- En realidad, me gusta bastante como soy. Pero me da miedo que algo me cambie. Que ya me hayan cambiado.

- Nick dice que tienes miedo de…convertirte en una mala persona.

- Nick tiene razón.

- Si temes eso es porque sabes que eres bueno. Y nada va a cambiarlo. Igual que yo tengo fe en ti, tú debes tenerla en mí, y confiar en que yo no voy a dejar que eso pase. Así, si no crees en ti, cree al menos en eso.

Peter asintió, y Chris le sonrió.

- Voy a traerte algo de comer.

- No tengo hambre, de verdad…

- Tú lo que no quieres es sentarte.

- Vale, eso tampoco pero…no quiero comer.

- Tienes que comer. Un poquito – dijo Chris, usando un tono cariñoso – Si lo haces luego te doy helado.

- ¿Me sobornas como a un niño pequeño?

- Oye: hace dos días tenías cuatro años. Literalmente. Además, estoy seguro de que ha funcionado…

Peter sonrió.

- Hecho entonces: te traeré una bandeja.

Chris le revolvió el pelo y bajó a la cocina, a ayudar a Nick y a por algo de comer para Peter. Cuando el salió del cuarto de Peter, Leo entró.

- Ey, peque – saludó Peter, que se estaba quedando dormido.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué?

- Por salvarme la vida. Gracias. No te lo había dicho.

- No tienes que hacerlo.

Leo se acercó a él y le abrazó.

- Ahora sé que me quieres de verdad.

- ¿Y antes no lo sabías?

- No sabía si lo suficiente como para….quedarte en casa.

- De ahí lo de tu truquito de magia ¿no? Mira que hacerme niño de nuevo…

- Parecías feliz. Más feliz que cuando volviste a los 17.

- Hombre, peque, me atacó un demonio. No esperarás que eso me haga sonreír…

- Nick volvió a sonreír. Pero tú no.

- Tenía…algunas cosas en las que pensar.

- ¿Y ya lo has pensado?

- Sí. Con ayuda de papá.

- ¿Te ha castigado?

Peter esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Sí. De hecho, ésta vez ha sido la peor…Entre tú y yo, más vale que le hagas caso en esto y nunca te pongas en peligro.

- También te pusiste en peligro con cuatro años – recordó Leo con una risita. – Eras tan pequeñito…

- Para pequeño tú, bichejo – dijo Peter, y le hizo cosquillas.

Cuando Chris subió con una bandeja, se encontró a Leo tumbado junto a Peter, y a los dos dormidos. Le dio un beso a cada uno y dejó la bandeja en la mesa, decidiendo dejarles dormir un ratito. Volvió a bajar junto a Nick, y le observó. El chico estaba muy silencioso, pero al cabo de un rato habló por fin:

- Si no quieres que corramos peligro y te ocultemos nuestros problemas, has de entender que al abuelo le pase lo mismo. – le dijo.

- Y lo entiendo…

- Pero aun así, le mantienes al margen.

- Lo sé.

- El abuelo parecía enfadado.

- Se le pasará.

- Me alegra que haya alguien dispuesto a obligarte a que cuides de ti mismo. Creo que después de todo Peter y tú no sois tan diferentes. De hecho, creo que sois prácticamente iguales, en vuestras reacciones. Me apuesto algo a que tú te has echado la culpa de lo que pasó, creyendo que deberías haber estado aquí con nosotros.

- Es que debería haber estado aquí…

- Estabas muy ocupado intentando que no te mataran. ¿Lo ves? Igualito a Peter. – dijo Nick, rodando los ojos. Chris le miró divertido. ¿Su hijo le estaba regañando?

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás?

- Feliz, joven, y enamorado. A ver si aprendes de mí. Creo recordar que cuando era un criajo gateante cierta mujer se pasaba el día en esta casa. Sé que ya no soy tan mono, pero en serio, podrías llamar a Amy.

- No creo que todo esto del "ataque del demonio" sea el mejor modo de introducirla en la magia. No sé qué recuerdas, pero en esos días se enteró de…lo que soy.

- Eso me parecía. Pues más motivo para que empecéis a pasar más tiempo juntos. Ya no tienes que ocultarle nada.

Chris se dio cuenta de que Nick había adquirido el rol de ser su consejero sentimental, al menos en lo que a Amy se refería.

- Más tiempo con mis padres, más tiempo con Amy…¿crees que mis días tienen cuarenta horas?

- Creo que tienen 24. Y una llamada de teléfono te ocupa diez minutos. Así que no quiero excusas.

- A sus órdenes, mi comandante.

- Bien – dijo Nick, satisfecho. Chris, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, se rió. Pero se propuso hacer lo que le había dicho. Con lo de su padre podía empezar en seguida, y pedirle ayuda con todo el asunto de Barbas.


	45. Chapter 45: Sólo o acompañado

Después de una media hora Chris despertó a Leo para que bajara a comer, y a Peter para que comiera, en la bandea que le había llevado. El chico seguía sin querer probar bocado, pero Chris tuvo paciencia y decidió darle su espacio. Llamó a Wyatt, y le dijo que tenían que hablar con su padre, y contarle todo. Su hermano estuvo de acuerdo, y a los pocos minutos orbitó. Wyatt le reiteró su entera disposición para encontrar y destruir a Barbas, y Chris se lo agradeció:

- Es peligroso, sobre todo si cuenta con unas víctimas tan….colaboradoras – dijo Chris, con cierto pesar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Le contó a Wyatt lo que había pasado con Peter. Chris se sorprendió al ver que se enfadaba. Wyatt quería a Peter más de lo que creía posible, pero a veces no le entendía. Tanto pesimismo, tanto autodesprecio, tanta culpabilidad absurda estaban fuera de su campo. Sin ser superficial, Wyatt se consideraba bastante simple. Tenía sentimientos, por supuesto, y no siempre tenía días buenos. Pero nunca, ni en sus peores momentos, había llegado a pensar que dejarse matar por un demonio pudiera llegar a ser lo mejor para su familia. Le frustraba la actitud de su sobrino, e iba a decirle a Chris lo estúpido que le parecía cuando Peter bajó de su cuarto.

- ¡Oh! ¡Hola tío! – saludó al verle.

- Hola. Por decir algo. – le dijo de forma brusca.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Peter, deteniéndose de pronto, guardándose el abrazo que le iba a dar.

- Pasa que casi te matan hace dos días, y por lo visto te quedaste con ganas de más.

- Ah. Eso.

- Sí, eso. ¿Es que te crees que esto es un juego?

Eso era otra cosa que le molestaba: Peter no entendía lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser los demonios. Parecía no entender del todo ese mundo suyo, pero se dijo que era normal, que aún tenía que acostumbrarse.

- No, tío, claro que no. Es que…

- Es que nada. Te has puesto en peligro.

- Sí…- admitió Peter, sin nada más que decir. Sin previo aviso, Wyatt le dio un azote.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca ¿me oyes?

- Papá ya me castigó…-protestó Peter, conteniendo el impulso de hacer un puchero. Quería que le mimaran, no que le castigaran más.

- ¡Me da igual! –gritó Wyatt. - ¡Eres un irresponsable!

Su enfado se esfumó de pronto al ver que los ojos de Peter se llenaban de lágrimas. Suspiró, y le dio un abrazo.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – le preguntó, en voz mucho más dulce, sorprendido por oírle llorar. Quizá Chris hubiera sido bastante duro con él…

- No. Es que me has gritado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Wyatt sonrió.

- Estás sensible ¿eh?

- Es que papá se ha enfadado mucho – dijo Peter, y esta vez soltó el puchero perfecto.

- Porque tú metiste la pata mucho – intervino Chris, que les había dejado algo de privacidad. – Y no me he enfadado. Sólo he dejado claro mi punto.

- Cristalino. No te enfades, tío - pidió, en un tono infantil y lastimero. Wyatt le estrechó en sus brazos una vez más, y luego le soltó.

- No quiero que te pase nada malo. – le dijo. – No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en esas cosas.

- Descuida. Papá ya fue muy convincente.

- Pobrecito – le dio Wyatt, en un tono que Peter no le había escuchado nunca. Chris si le había hablado así alguna vez, como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero Wyatt no. En sus labios sonaba raro, y gracioso.

- Hace un momento tú mismo le querías asesinar ¬¬ - dijo Chris, al ver que se ponía de su parte.

- Sí, pero tengo que defender a mi sobrino. – dio Wyatt, aun medio bromeando. Pero luego se puso serio, y miró a Peter. – No fue culpa tuya. Espero que lo sepas.

- Papá también fue muy claro en eso – respondió Peter, y luego abrazó a Chris. – No sé si tendrás razón, pero gracias por tratar de que lo entienda.

- Te quiero – susurró Chris, y le acarició el pelo. De pronto aquello le pareció poco, y le abrazó con más fuerza, como si se quisiera fusionar con él.

- Pero qué nenazas…- murmuró Wyatt.

- Totalmente de acuerdo – dio Nick, apareciendo desde las escaleras.

- Nadie se cree vuestra fachada – replicó Chris – Así que dejad de intentarlo.

Peter se abochornó un poco por aquella muestra "pública" de afecto, y se fue con Nick, dedicándole a Chris una última sonrisa.

- Da envidia, ya lo sabes – dijo Wyatt.

- ¿El qué?

- Ver que te quiere tanto. Tendría que estar por ahí, criticándote con sus amigos, y en lugar de eso te da una media de diez abrazos por día.

- Peter ha vivido mucho tiempo sin nadie que le quiera. Supongo que aprecia mucho lo que es tener una familia. Aunque creo que aún no termina de entender cómo funcionan. Sigue queriendo hacer todo sólo…

- Fíjate, que a mí me recuerda a su padre…

- Muy gracioso, Wy. Hablo en serio.

- No, si yo también. Tú has hecho básicamente lo mismo que tu hijo.

- ¡No! ¡Yo no he ido por ahí buscando la manera de invocar a un demonio para que haga lo que quiera conmigo!

- Pero te has enfrentado a uno sin decirle nada a papá…

- No voy a ponerle en peligro…

- …que es básicamente el razonamiento que ha seguido Peter…

- Oye ¿has hablado con Nick? – preguntó Chris, algo molesto.

- No – respondió Wyatt, sin entender el cambio de conversación. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque él me dijo algo parecido.

- Al menos, uno de tus hijos tiene sentido común.

- Que el del sentido común sea Nick da escalofríos. – le dijo Chris – Escucha…No es lo mismo ¿vale? Peter es mi hijo, y no puedo dejar que se ponga en peligro…

- Y tú eres el hijo de papá. Y no puede dejar que te pongas en peligro.

- Pues…¡tendrá que acostumbrarse! Somos brujos ¿no? ¡Es lo que hacemos!

- Juntos, Chris. Lo hacemos juntos.

- Bueno, te he llamado para hablar con papá. Estoy dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien ahora.

- Me alegra oírlo. Dices que papá estaba molesto: eso es porque no oíste a mamá. Me sorprende que no haya venido ella también a gritarte un rato.

Poco después se les unió su padre, y estuvieron buscando la forma de acabar con Barbas. Wyatt y Chris hicieron pociones. En un determinado momento, cuando llevaba un rato pensativo, Chris dejó caer con fuerza uno de los ingredientes, con frustración.

- ¡No tiene ningún sentido! ¿Qué interés tiene en Peter? ¿O en cualquiera de mis hijos? Que quiera a Leo puedo llegar a entenderlo, tiene poderes. Pero...¿ellos? ¿Qué interés tiene un demonio en dos mortales?

- Lo averiguaremos, Chris.

- Papá, no puede pasarle nada – dijo Chris con mucha intensidad, como si quisiera ordenarle al destino como tenía que hacer su trabajo.

- Lo sé. – le aseguró Leo, y puso una mano en su hombro – No lo permitiremos.

Estuvieron aún un rato más y Chris encontró que las palabras de su padre le reconfortaban. No consiguieron gran cosa, pero se sentía más liberado. Ya no cargaba él sólo con aquél enorme peso. Quizá fuera cierto que debía dejarse ayudar más a menudo. Cuando su padre y su hermano se fueron, se quedó pensando al respecto.

Una vez a solas, fue a ver qué hacían sus hijos. Leo estaba en su cuarto, haciendo deberes. Chris se quedó con él un rato, y le ayudó.

- ¿"Absorber" va con b o con v? – preguntó el niño.

- Con b las dos.

- ¿Y "abochornarse"?

- También.

- Pues entones escribo fatal – dijo el niño con voz triste, mientras corregía algo en el papel – Las había escrito las dos con v.

- Dos faltas de ortografía en una redacción está bastante bien – le dijo Cris, que lo creía de verdad. Le parecía bastante poco para un niño de ocho años. – Todo es cuestión de práctica, campeón. No va a salirte perfecto a la primera, pero eso no quiere decir que escribas mal.

Leo esbozó una sonrisa para él.

- Ya he terminado – anunció.

- ¿Todo? Estupendo, campeón.

- ¿Puedo jugar al ordenador con Nick?

- Claro que sí, si él no está ocupado.

Nick no lo estaba. Y desde ese momento y en lo que quedó de tarde, no existieron más "Nick y Leo", porque se vieron abducidos por la pantalla del ordenador. Chris se puso nervioso a la tercera vez que quiso decirles algo y se sintió ignorado, así que les dejó en paz, y se alejó de su habitación maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Fue a ver a Peter, y le encontró estudiando, para ponerse al día con las clases a las que no había ido. Ariel estaba debajo acurrucada junto a él. Chris no supo decir si estaba dormida. El chico parecía muy concentrado, e iba a seguir de largo para no distraerle cuando se dirigió a él:

- Leo me ha dado las gracias por salvarle la vida. Eso me ha recordado que yo tengo que darte las gracias también, por salvar la mía. Si no hubieras venido, Barbas hubiera acabado con los tres, sin ningún problema. O me hubiera llevado con él. O lo que sea que quisiera hacerme. Eso, que gracias.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, Peter. Sólo lamento no haberme dado cuenta de que el otro demonio era una trampa…

- ¿De qué hubiera servido que lo supieras? ¿Hubieras dejado sólo al tía Wyatt por eso? No tenías más remedio que hacer lo que hiciste.

- Siento no haber estado para impedir que te hirieran.

Peter tardó en responderle. Levantó la cabeza de su libro, y le miró.

- Por mucho que quieras, no puedes protegerme de todo. No has…podido hacerlo…en el pasado. Pero siempre estás ahí para curarme, y no estoy hablando sólo de heridas físicas. No hay nada que debas sentir, sino que más bien yo tengo otro motivo para darte las gracias.

- Peter, soy tu padre….No tienes que darme las gracias porque desee tu…bienestar.

- Según mi no tan corta experiencia, sí debo hacerlo.

Chris se sentó en la cama.

- Nunca me has hablado…de las otras personas que te adoptaron, aparte de Derek.

- No hay mucho que decir. No eran mala gente, pero no fueron una familia. Jamás les sentí así. Tampoco les di una oportunidad. Me pasé el tiempo intentando que me devolvieran, y encontré una buena táctica en el pasivismo absoluto. No comer, no hablar…les ponía de los nervios. Y, cuando lo de no comer empezó a ser un problema, me devolvieron por fin junto a Nick.

- Deberían haberte hecho comer. Yo te hubiera obligado.

- Lo sé – dijo Peter, con una sonrisa. – También hubieras escuchado mis deseos de volver a ver a mi hermano. Pero supongo que no todo el mundo sabe ser un buen padre. Lo hicieron lo mejor que supieron. Gracias a ellos aprendí cierta independencia, porque no pasaban mucho tiempo en casa. Casi lo contrario de ti, que estás siempre con nosotros.

Chris le miró sin saber si aquello era una crítica. Peter pareció darse cuenta de sus inquietudes, porque le aclaró:

- Lo cual es estupendo. Sólo digo que con ellos era diferente. Reconozco que durante un tiempo les guardé un poquito de rencor. ¿Me adoptaron para ser un mueble más, o para cuidar de mí? Pero después de Derek, me parecen unos tipos estupendos.

Chris no hizo comentarios. Él no podía ser tan benevolente. Aquellas personas habían contribuido a que Peter pensara que debía resolver sus asuntos por sí mismo, porque nadie iba a ayudarle. El chico se había quedado pensativo, y siguió con su monólogo interno exteriorizado.

- A quien más odio es a mi padre. El primero. El que puso su sangre.

Chris meditó sobre el hecho de que Peter odiara a su madre y a su padre biológicos. ¿Aquello estaba bien? ¿Era "natural"? Supuso que cuando tienes unos padres que te abandonan, es una posibilidad bastante lógica.

- No...no le conoces…¿cómo puedes odiarle?

- Precisamente por eso. Él si podía haber estado allí, para protegerme. Y no estaba. Nick cree que ni siquiera sabe que existimos. Si es así….¿qué clase de persona es? ¿Alguien que va por ahí dejando embarazada a la gente por una historia de una noche? Sea cual sea su historia, ese hombre es un fantasma. Un desconocido. Y un ser despreciable.

Chris pensó que Peter estaba siendo un poco duro. Quizá porque estaba acostumbrado a que su hijo no juzgara a la gente, sino que viera sólo el lado bueno incluso cuando éste no existía. Pero estaba en su derecho de detestar al hombre que nunca había formado parte de su vida.

- ¿Y yo dónde encajo en todo esto? – preguntó Chris.

- Tú me salvaste, papá. Puede que no tenga tus genes, pero me has dado una vida. Eres más padre mío que ninguna otra persona. Y aun así, hay algo que no puedo perdonarte.

Aquella última frase descolocó a Chris por completo. Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Buscó en su mente a qué cosas podía referirse.

- ¿Qué no haya estado en todos estos años en los que has necesitado a alguien?

Peter negó con la cabeza. Eso no era culpa suya.

- ¿Qué…qué me fijara primero en Nick?

Esa era una inquietud que Peter había expresado alguna vez, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza. Chris se estaba quedando sin ideas. Lo de la foto de Derek ya lo habían solucionado. Empezó a pensar en otro tipo de cosas. Algo que él no sintiera haber "hecho mal" pero que Peter pudiera ver de otra manera…

- ¿Qué te castigue?

Peter sonrió, negando al mismo tiempo.

- Que no me hayas traído el helado. Me lo comí todo, como dijiste. – declaró, en tono infantil. Chris suspiró, aliviado. Peter estaba hablando en broma. Se rió. – Ríete, pero quiero mi helado – insistió el chico, pero se rió también. – Para que aprendas a no sobornarme en falso. Tengo muy buena memoria para lo que quiero.

- Ya lo veo. ¿De verdad quieres helado? Hay un arsenal en el congelador. Sólo elige un sabor.

- Chocolate, por supuesto. Chocolate blanco. Es mi favorito.

- También es el mío.

Chris trajo dos helados uno para él y otro para Peter, y estuvo un rato más hablando con él. Luego le dejó estudiar y se fue a la ducha. Cuando salió, Leo y Nick seguían con el dichoso juego de ordenador.

- Se os van a caer los ojos. - les dijo de pasada, y ni siquiera recibió un ruido como respuesta. Probablemente ni le hubieran escuchado.

Chris chirrió los dientes y se fue hacer la colada. Hizo un par de cosas más, y luego se puso con la cena. Tuvo que llamar a Nick y Leo varias veces, y ya no pudo más. Cuando bajaron, habló con ellos.

- Lleváis toda la tarde con ese juego. Ya es enfermizo. Dejarlo por hoy ¿de acuerdo?

Cenaron, y luego estuvieron todos en el salón jugando con Ariel. Tras un rato les mandó acostarse, pues al día siguiente era Viernes y había clase. Peter no había ido en toda la semana y Chris le recordó, aunque sabía que no hacía falta, que volver a hacer pellas estaba descartado.

Cuando subió a acostarse él también, vio que Leo estaba en el cuarto de Nick, jugando los dos al dichoso juego. Chris frunció el ceño, pero no les había prohibido expresamente que lo hicieran, aunque sí les había sugerido que lo dejaran por aquél día.

- Ya es tarde. Tenéis que acostaros, venga. – dijo, tratando de ser paciente, y se llevó a Leo a su cama. Cuando todos sus hijos se hubieron acostado, se durmió él también.

Se despertó a las tres de la mañana, para ir al baño, y le pareció oír algo. Eran…¿teclas? Escuchó con más atención, y oyó murmullos. Tras una rápida inspección, descubrió que Leo volvía a estar en el cuarto de Nick, en el maldito ordenador.

- ¡Son las tres de la mañana! – les dijo, en un susurro airado. Los chicos parecieron sorprendidos de verle.

- Lo siento, papá, ya lo dejamos…

- Teníais que haberlo hecho cuando os lo dije. Mañana no va a haber quien os levante.

Chris no se podía creer semejante obsesión. La cama de Nick ni estaba deshecha: no había dormido nada y le quedaban sólo cuatro horas para tener que levantarse. Lo peor era que Leo iba a dormir lo mismo. Chris se sentó en la cama e hizo que Lo se tumbara sobre sus rodillas. Le bajó el pantalón del pijama e ignoró las protestas del niño.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si digo a la cama, te vas a la cama. Hay vida más allá de un estúpido juego, y mañana tienes que ir al colegio.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Le levantó y le consoló un poco, porque estaba llorando, pero le mandó a la cama antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Luego hizo que Nick ocupara el mismo lugar que había ocupado Leo sobre su regazo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Te digo exactamente lo mismo que a tu hermano. Habéis estado toda la tarde con el ordenador. Despediros de él durante el fin de semana.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Le incorporó, y le sorprendió ver que lloraba. No había sido un gran castigo. Le frotó la espalda con ternura.

- Ya sabes que debes obedecerme, Nick,

El aludido asintió, con pena.

- Pues ale, métete en la cama, y a dormir. Y no llores más, cielo. Lo que te pasa es que estás muy cansado. Vamos, acuéstate, eso es.

Casi al momento de que se metiera en la cama, Nick se durmió. Chris le dio un beso en la frente, le arropó bien, y fue a ver a Leo. Al principio pensó que estaba dormido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a él y se agachó junto a su cama. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Me has castigado – le acusó Leo, con voz de estar medio dormido.

- Me has desobedecido – respondió Chris, en el mismo tono. Leo hizo un puchero, y Chris le dio un beso en la cabeza. – Buenas noches, campeón. Descansa, aunque sólo sea un rato.


	46. Chapter 46: Perfect

Despertar a Nick y a Leo fue casi una misión imposible. Chris ya sabía que iba a ser difícil, así que por eso fue primero al cuarto de Peter, pero el chico no estaba en la cama. Le había dejado una nota diciendo que se había despertado pronto y estaba paseando a Ariel. Así que fue al cuarto de Leo, y prácticamente tuvo que sacarle de la cama. El niño se enfadó con él, y le puso mala cara, y Chris tuvo que contenerse para no enfadarse él también y empezar el día de una forma desagradable.

- Ponte como quieras, pero si tienes sueño es sólo tu problema. Así aprenderás a irte a la cama cuando te lo digo – amonestó, con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz. Él al menos se sonó muy suave, pero Leo se echó a llorar. Chris no lo entendía. ¿Por qué lloraba exactamente? Le limpió las lágrimas. – Ey, ¿de estar enfadado conmigo pasas a llorar? ¿Qué ocurre campeón? Sólo te he dicho que te levantes y te vistas, para ir al cole.

- Aún estás enfadado conmigo…- dijo el niño, abrazándose a él. Fue una afirmación, y no una pregunta.

- No, Leo, no lo estoy. Eres tú el que me ha mirado como si fuera un enemigo. No me gusta que me mires así, hijo.

Leo dejó de llorar y le dedicó una mirada bien diferente, entre dulce e inocente. Chris le sonrió: los ojos de Leo eran bastante expresivos, y ...eran los de Bianca. Chris la veía siempre en aquellos ojos y cuando le miraba así era como tenerla de nuevo frente a él.

- Eso está mucho mejor. Y ya si me sonríes terminas de hacerme feliz.

- ¿Te hace feliz que yo sonría?

- Más que nada, campeón.

El niño le sonrió entones, y Chris le revolvió el pelo, sonriendo también.

- Ale, ahora vístete y baja a desayunar. Si eres rápido serás el primero y te tocara cola cao, que volemos estar en las últimas. Aquí el chocolate en todas sus formas, vuela. Voy a empezar a comprar de esas cajas grandes, o algo.

Leo fue al cajón a coger la ropa, pero negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

- Le dejaré el cola cao a Peter. A él no le gusta la leche sola.

- Eso es muy amable de tu parte, campeón.

Chris le dejó vestirse y se fue a despertar a Nick, o al menos, a intentarlo. Al principio le costó mucho que abriera los ojos, porque Nick tenía el sueño muy profundo. Hasta ahí no era culpa suya. Pero luego, cuando consiguió traerle al mundo de los despiertos a base de susurros y palabras cariñosas, el chico se negó a levantarse, y se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas para ignorarle.

- Nick, arriba, que se hace tarde. ¡Ánimo, que ya es Viernes!

Que luego no dijeran que él no intentaba ser majo y conciliador.

- ¡Tengo sueñoooo!

- No me extraña, si te dedicas a jugar con el ordenador en vez de a dormir. Vamos, cuando vuelvas del cole te podrás echar un rato. Pero ahora te tienes que levantar.

Chris esperó, pero Nick no se levantaba. Le quitó las sábanas. Nick protestó y se volvió a arropar.

- Nick, ya vale. Tienes que levantarte.

- ¡No!

- Sí, hijo. Vamos.

Nick ni dijo nada ni hizo ademan de salir de la cama. La paciencia de Chris se estaba agotando.

- Ayer ya dormiste con el culo caliente. Tal vez quieras un recordatorio.

- No me hables así. No soy un niño.

- Pues nadie lo diría. Además, no te hablo como un niño, sólo constato un hecho. Levántate ya, Nick. Estás más que despierto.

Más silencio. Chris, definitivamente, odiaba los silencios. Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a las normas que les había puesto y había decidido hacer modificaciones. Decidió que iba a incluir lo de "no quedarse callados cuando papá habla con vosotros". Pero eso sería después. Antes tenía que levantar a Nick, y tenía que hacerlo ya porque se hacía tarde.

- Hijo, tienes que ir a clase.

- ¡Véte tú, si tantas ganas tienes!

"Será por las malas, entonces" pensó Chris, con resignación, y le dio un azote bastante fuerte. Hasta le picó la mano y todo. Nick pareció muy sorprendido.

- Au.

- Arriba. Ya.

Nick salió de las sábanas, y se frotó el trasero. Chris le miró con el ceño fruncido, y el chico fue al cajón a coger su ropa. Se le quedó mirando de una forma extraña. Chris alzó una ceja, pero Nick no dijo nada. Parecía querer decir algo, pero no terminaba de arrancar.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Chris al final.

- Me has hecho daño.

- Creo que esa era la idea – comentó Chris, pero no le pasó desapercibido que era la segunda vez que Nick le decía aquello. Quizá porque era una obviedad, nunca le habían dicho eso después de un castigo.

- Quiero decir que…me has hecho daño de verdad.

Chris le miró con preocupación sólo un segundo, y luego le miró con extrañeza. Sólo había sido un azote de nada. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho "daño de verdad"? Nunca se lo hacía…Nick pareció percibir su instante de estupefacción.

- Me refiero a que…déjalo, no importa.

Nick se giró para seguir con lo suyo, pero Chris le tomó del brazo con delicadeza.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – le animó, intentando no sonar ansioso.

- Nada papá. Olvídalo. Me da vergüenza.

- Puedes decirme lo que sea, cariño.

"Lo sabré encajar"

- Es que…yo…realmente nunca me pegas fuerte ¿verdad? Ni cuando me diste con el cinturón. Hace un momento…eso ha dolido más que otras veces y me he dado cuenta que…no usas toda tu fuerza. – concluyó Nick, y se ruborizó mucho.

- Claro que no. – dijo Chris con vehemencia, y él también se sintió incómodo. Lo que Nick pretendía decirle es que se había dado cuenta de que podía pegarle más fuerte de lo que lo hacía. – No te castigo para liberar mi ira, Nick. Ya tendrías que saberlo.

- Y lo sé. Pero aun así me extraña.

- ¿Por qué?

- No es así como funciona el mundo. Cuando la gente se enfada sí lo hace para liberar su ira. Así es como funciono yo, y la gente normal, y la justicia.

- ¿La justicia?

- Quisieron juzgarme. No tenía edad para que lo hicieran y no fue un delito mayor, pero quisieron juzgarme. Si lo hubieran hecho podría haber ido a un correccional.

- Nick nunca…nunca me has contado lo que hiciste.

- Sí lo hice: me acusaron de vandalismo.

- Sí pero…¿por qué en concreto?

- La lista es larga. Y no andamos bien de tiempo.

- Resúmemela.

- Quemé dos contenedores, destrocé un buzón, arrasé la casa de mis no-padres, hice un grafiti, bastante chulo por cierto, y aboyé un coche.

- ¿Con diez años? – preguntó Chris, con incredulidad.

- No adoptaste a ninguna joya. – respondió Nick, con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Sí, sí que lo hice – le respondió Chris, y le dio un abrazo. – Lo que hicieras no me importa. Aunque me sorprende un poco que hicieras eso siendo tan pequeño.

- Quería a mi hermano de vuelta – dijo Nick, como si eso lo explicara todo. – Vi un reportaje en la TV sobre chicos problemáticos, y eso me dio la idea. Al final lo conseguí ¿no? Pero podía haberme salido caro. Se empecinaron en que pagar los daños no era suficiente. Mis acciones, según decían, no eran las de un niño, así que no debía ser tratado como uno ante la ley. Me di cuenta de que esa gente sólo quería venganza. El dueño del coche que aboyé no se conformó con el dinero que pagaron mis padres, a pesar de no parecer necesitarlo, sino que quería que yo "pagara por lo que había hecho". Siempre me ha parecido un sentimiento lógico. Yo también quiero que Derek pague por lo que hizo. La venganza, queramos o no, es lo que mueve el mundo.

- Pues no debería ser así. Y no lo es, para muchas personas. Para mí, por ejemplo. Nick, nada de lo que hagas va a hacer que quiera vengarme ¿entiendes? No considero ese sentimiento válido para cualquier persona que no sea Derek, y mucho menos para mi hijo. Ningún padre sentiría eso.

- Eso no es cierto. Los de Paul sí. – dijo el chico, hablando de pronto con cierta pena.

- Bueno, Nick, yo no conozco la situación de Paul – dijo Chris, con prudencia – y tal vez no debería haber generalizado. Digamos entonces que YO nunca sentiré eso. Y ahora basta de tanta cháchara. Me voy para que puedas vestirte antes de que tengas que salir comiéndote el desayuno por el camino.

Chris salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras aun pensando en su conversación con Nick. Sin darse cuenta el chico le había hecho pensar muy seriamente en sus motivaciones. Consideraba legítimo odiar a Barbas y a Derek, pero debía controlar sus impulsos vengativos, antes de convertirse en algo que no quería ser. En un mal ejemplo para sus hijos. Recordó cómo le había hablado a Leo hacía pocos días, cuando le había dicho que mataría a Derek. Chris se creía capaz de hacerlo, pero sabía que no debía, y que tampoco debería haberlo dicho.

Pensó también en el amigo de Nick, y en el gesto triste que había puesto su hijo al hablar de él. Chris no sabía si debía preguntar, pero esa declaración le había extrañado. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué había querido decir Nick exactamente, y justo en ese momento Peter entró por la puerta, con Ariel. El chico vio su expresión, y se puso tenso.

- No estoy en problemas ¿verdad? Te dejé una nota. No me escapé. Sabías dónde estaba, estaba paseando a Ariel, sólo que algo más temprano que de costumbre. Es que no podía dormir, y ella tampoco, y me lamió la cara y vi que quería salir y…

- Y, yo no te he dicho nada. – interrumpió Chris, antes de que siguiera, y luego sonrió. – Para otra vez, preferiría que me despertaras en vez de dejarme un papel, pero no has hecho nada malo. Aunque no me gusta que pasees tú sólo al perro mientras Barbas sigue por ahí…

- Me llevé el móvil. Y estaba en la calle. Dijiste que los lugares con gente eran seguros.

- Y lo son. Menos mal que al menos recuerdas algo de lo que te digo. Anda, ve a desayunar. Leo te ha guardado el cola cao.

Peter le quitó la correa a la perrita y voló a la cocina, con un hambre de mil demonios. En seguida bajó Nick, y Chris aprovechó que les tenía a todos juntos.

- Quiero dejar algunas cosas claras, respecto a las normas…

- Ahora no hemos hecho nada – dijo Nick, mirando a sus hermanos como preguntando "¿la habéis cagado vosotros?"

- Nick, realmente odio que me interrumpan, sobre todo si es para malinterpretar mis palabras.

- Lo siento.

- Como iba diciendo, va a haber ciertos…ajustes. Sobre todo ahora que la magia no es más un secreto y ha empezado a traernos…ciertas complicaciones.

Lo dijo pensando sobretodo en Leo convirtiendo en niños a sus hermanos por no ser incapaz de expresar su miedo en voz alta, y en Peter creyendo necesario exponerse ante un demonio. Chris sacó un papel y habló mientras escribía.

- En primer lugar, la regla de oro es no ponerse en peligro. Para que quede claro, escaparse de casa, algo que parece encantaros, se incluye dentro de "ponerse en peligro". En segundo lugar, nada de mentiras. Y en tercer lugar, la necesidad de que me habléis y tratéis con respeto. Aquí se incluye también lo de controlar vuestros accesos de ira. No más golpes, patadas ni agresiones. Incumplir cualquiera de estas tres normas básicas os meterá en muchos problemas. Es algo que ya sabíais, pero que era necesario repasar puesto que alguien decidió que enfrentarse a un demonio era una buena idea. No voy a ser benevolente en esto, así que espero que me hagáis caso. ¿Sí, Leo? – preguntó, sonriendo un poco, porque el niño había levantado la mano, como si estuviera en clase.

- ¿Qué significa "benevolente"?

- Significa que no seré fácil. A esas tres le siguen otras.

4) Prohibido desobedecerme. Leo, para ti eso incluye hacer todo lo que sabes que no puedes hacer con tus poderes.

5) Prohibido llamarme "Christopher" "Chris" o cualquier otra variante que no sea papá.

6) Si tenéis algún problema conmigo, con alguna situación, o con cualquier asunto que os preocupe, me lo decís. Nadie va a cargar con sus problemas sólo. Grábate esto bien grabado, Peter, por favor.

7) Quiero un nivel de orden mínimo en vuestros cuartos. Finjamos que somos personas que viven en habitaciones, y no leones que duermen en leoneras. Consideradlo una ampliación del "cada uno recoge lo que ensucie".

8) Existen los vasos, y se bebe en ellos. Esto va sobre todo por ti, Nick. Puede que Amy pase por aquí bastante a menudo, así que vamos a mantener un nivel de limpieza básico, para que no piense que somos unos marranos.

9) Cuando hable con vosotros u os pregunte algo, me respondéis.

10) Nada de alcohol ni drogas. Esto va evidentemente para los adolescentes de la casa, aunque ya sé que no hacéis nada de eso. Es sólo para asegurarme de que sigue así. Aunque sea la última, podría incluirla perfectamente en la primera, porque hacer alguna de estas dos cosas puede considerarse peligroso.

- ¡Eso son muchas normas! – protestó Nick, cuando terminó.

- Tranquilo, lo colgaré en la nevera por si sufres un ataque de amnesia. No obstante, son cosas bastante sencillas y lógicas, y si os lo recuerdo es sólo para que sepáis por qué estaréis en problemas si rompéis alguna de ellas. Nadie puede alegar desconocimiento de causa. Y espero que así evitéis también preguntarme si está bien o mal cada pequeña cosa que hacéis. No me enfadaré por nada de lo que no esté en ésta lista. Por nada, Peter. Por nada, Nick. Y por nada, Leo. ¿Estamos?

Los tres asintieron, y Chris sonrió.

- Estupendo. Pues ahora, todos al coche. Y hablando de coches, Peter, cuando quieras damos una vuelta en el vuestro, y lo empiezas a conducir y tal. Nick…tú aun no puedes.

Nick no dijo nada. Chris no estaba siendo borde con él, ni empleaba un tono seco. Se limitaba a recordarles cosas que ya sabían, y aunque Nick odiaba que le pusieran normas, le gustaba que le hablaran claro. Además, aquellas reglas tampoco eran muy asfixiantes, incluso con las nuevas "incorporaciones". Seguían siendo menos que en el orfanato, donde había también un horario para todo. Y, aunque Chris se pensaba que lo de no dejarle conducir era un castigo por…casi matarse al conducir de forma imprudente…él no tenía ninguna gana de manejar un coche de nuevo, así que no le importaba.

Chris les dejó en el colegio aun pensando en lo que les había dicho. Lo había hecho por una razón básica: no tanto para asegurarse de que quedara claro lo que no podían hacer (porque no tenía a sus hijos por tontos y creía más bien que si no le hacían caso era porque no querían) sino para que quedara claro lo que sí podían hacer. Estaba harto de los "no te enfades" de Leo, los "¿estoy en problemas?" de Peter, y los "lo siento" reiterados, de todos. Había cosas, como pasear al perro y romper botones que no tenían la menor importancia para él. Leo sabía, o debería saber bastante bien a qué atenerse, pero Nick y Peter no dejaban de ser nuevos en aquello de tener un padre, sobretodo uno que estuviera involucrado en cosas mágicas. Pensó que ser claros y concisos no iba a hacer ningún mal. Nick necesitaba normas, Peter era demasiado independiente, y Leo aún era pequeño. Los tres necesitaban seguridad, estabilidad, y entender lo que se esperaba de ellos.

Se fue al P3 e intercambió algunos mensajes con Amy. No le había contado nada del ataque de Barbas, para no preocuparla, pero al hablar con ella Chris se planteó la posibilidad de que ella también corriera peligro. Lo hablaría con Wyatt. En cualquier caso quiso mantenerla al margen, porque todo eso de la magia era nuevo para ella. Se lo había tomado bastante bien, en realidad, y no quería asustarla.

Al final de la mañana, fue a recoger a sus hijos. Leo y Peter subieron al coche.

- Nick viene enseguida, papá. Está hablando con Rachel.

Chris esperó, con paciencia, y se preguntó cómo estaría llevando Peter todo aquello. Cuando quería, el chico podía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos, y era difícil saber si estaba celoso, triste, dolido, o perfectamente bien. Pero Chris se imaginaba que no tenía que ser fácil ver a su hermano y a Rachel juntos todo el día.

Cuando Nick se acercó al coche no se subió, sino que se puso a la altura de la ventanilla de Chris para hablar con él.

- Papá, ¿pueden venir unos amigos a casa mañana?

- ¿Quieres decir que si puedes traer a tu novia? – preguntó Chris, para chincharle. Nick le echó una mirada indignada, pero el rubor le delataba.

- Sí. Rachel y su prima. Por lo visto tiene que cuidar de ella.

- Claro Nick. Sin problema. Pero cuando traemos a alguien casa hay dos cosas importantes a tener en cuenta: una, avisar a los luces blancas de la familia de que no pueden orbitar mientras haya visitas en casa, y dos, saber que se puede dar el caso en el que ocurra algo "imprevisto", como lo del otro día.

- Y en ese caso, ¿qué hacemos?

- Improvisar. – le dijo Chris. – Los demonios por lo general tampoco quieren ser descubiertos, así que tranquilo.

- Voy a decírselo a Rachel ¿vale?

Nick se fue, y volvió a los dos minutos, con una sonrisa tan grande que se contagiaba.

- Mira, papá, fíjate bien, porque esa es la misma cara que pones tú cuando acabas de estar con Amy – le dijo Peter – Para que veas lo hipnotizado que pareces.

- El día en que tengas novia voy a meterme tanto contigo que van a confundir tu cara con un tomate – le dijo Chris, haciéndose el ofendido.

- Si es que ese día llega, y alguna chica es capaz de querer salir conmigo.- replicó Peter, en tono pesimista, y Nick le dio una colleja.

- ¡Papá! – protestó Peter. - ¿No le vas a decir nada?

- Gracias, Nick – repuso Chris, conteniendo una sonrisa. – Dan ganas de hacerlo cada vez que te pones en ese plan tan negativo, Peter. Nick sólo me ahorra el trabajo.

Peter se enfurruñó, pero luego sonrió un poco.

Aquella tarde fue bastante bien. Los chicos hicieron los deberes y se portaron magníficamente. Nick y Leo ni siquiera protestaron porque no les dejara usar el ordenador en todo el fin de semana. A eso de las ocho, Peter terminó de estudiar. Sus hermanos habían acabado hacía un rato. Disfrutaron de un raro en familia haciendo magdalenas, hasta que Leo soltó su décimo bostezo, y Nick el quinto.

- Chicos, id a dormir un rato. Os despertaré para la cena. Peter, tú y yo podemos dar una vuelta en el coche. Voy a hacer de ti un gran piloto.

- Jo, papá. No quiero dormir – protestó Nick.

- Díselo a tus ojeras. No has dormido ni cuatro horas, y tú eres de esos que necesitan dormir diez.

Leo le dio un abrazo y se fue a dormir. Se apoltronó en el sofá en vez de su cuarto, y Ariel se subió y se acurrucó junto a él.

- Ale, por lento te han quitado el sofá. Vete a la cama, Nick.

El chico aun parecía querer quedarse, así que Chris le impulsó con una palmada suave. Nick le miró mal.

- Si eso te ha dolido es que estás realmente muy cansado. Que duermas bien. Te despertaré en una hora, más o menos.

Nick subió refunfuñando un poco, pero sí que tenía sueño. Peter y Chris cogieron el coche. Peter parecía muy nervioso.

- Vas a hacerlo bien, hijo. Mete las llaves en el contacto, y no pienses. Si te sacaste el carnet es que sabes hacer esto.

- O que el examinador se equivocó…De verdad, papá. ¿Seguro que es así como quieres morir?

- No va a pasar nada, Peter. Tú ve despacito y no apartes la vista de la carretera.

Peter hizo lo que le pedía. Al principio iba más despacio que los viandantes, pero poco a poco fue relajándose. Siguió los consejos de Chris, y aunque no terminó de perderle el miedo, se le vio más seguro. Se convenció de que tal vez podía hacerlo: tal vez podía empezar a conducir. Suponía que eso le daría más independencia, y todo lo que fuera poder hacer cosas por sí mismo, sin que Chris tuviera que hacerlas por él, era bueno. No quería darle trabajo a su padre, ni ser una carga, aunque evitó decir esto en voz alta porque sabía que a él no le gustaría. Chris le felicitó varias veces y luego volvieron a casa. Leo estaba despierto, jugando con Ariel. Nick aun dormía, y Chris decidió dejarle dormir hasta que la cena estuviese lista.

Cenaron todos juntos, y luego estuvieron jugando a juegos de mesa. Hacía mucho que Chris no hacía eso, pero cuando Leo lo sugirió le pareció un buen plan. De esas típicas cosas que se hacen en familia. Nick les dio una soberana paliza a todos.

- Otro día te dejo durmiendo – dijo Chris, riendo. – Al menos podrías dejarnos ganar alguna. Ya has ganado al ajedrez, a las damas, y al juego de las palabras…

- Juguemos al trivial – propuso Peter – Ahí yo tengo alguna posibilidad con las preguntas de música.

- ¡Y yo con las de TV! - dijo Leo con entusiasmo - Y papá también puede ganar, porque al ser tan mayor se sabrá más respuestas.

- ¿Tan mayor? ¬¬

Jugaron al trivial, y Nick volvió a ganar, pero luego ganó Peter, y luego Chris también. En la última ronda Peter se las apañó para que fuera Leo quien ganara. El niño tenía buen perder, pero se hubiera sentido mal por ser el único que no hubiera ganado ninguna partida. Nick pareció entender sus intenciones, y se dejó ganar. Esa clase de juegos se le daban bastante bien, aunque sus favoritos eran los de tipo puzzle. Las piezas encajaban en su cabeza en pocos segundos...Tenía cierto talento para ellos, y se dijo que llevaba mucho sin practicar.

- Hora de dormir – dijo Chris, en cuanto Peter bostezó.

- ¡Peter! ¿Por qué bostezas? – le reprochó Nick.

- Porque tiene sueño. Y no me extraña, es tarde. Aunque sea fin de semana, debéis acostaros. Sino mañana ya me dirás quién va a recibir a Rachel.

- Genial papá, ahora seguro que no puedo dormir. Voy a estar pensando en ella toda la noche.

Aunque lo intentó, Chris no consiguió aguantar sin reírse. No quería avergonzarle más de la cuenta, ni que creyera que no le tomaba en serio, así que cambió de tema.

- ¿Se va a quedar a comer?

- ¿Puede?

- Claro. Venía también su prima ¿no? Haré comida para dos más.

Se fueron a dormir, aunque a Chris le llevó un tiempo conciliar el sueño. Vio encenderse la luz del baño, pero oyó ningún paso: tenía que ser Peter, con sus movimientos de gacela. Luego creyó oír el chirriar de uno de los escalones, y escuchó correr el grifo del agua del piso de abajo, y la puerta de la nevera. Como no tenía ni pizca de sueño, bajó a ver, y se encontró a Peter preparándose chocolate caliente.

- Hola papá ¿te he despertado?

- Qué va, si no podrías ser más sigiloso aunque lo intentaras. ¿No puedes dormir? Pensé que tenías sueño.

- Y lo tenía. Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Nada.

Peter se concentró en el chocolate.

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Silencio.

- ¿Vuelves a tener pesadillas?

Silencio otra vez, pero Peter negó con la cabeza. Chris probó a cambiar de táctica.

- ¿Puedes leerme la sexta norma? Y de paso también la novena.

- No se trata de ningún problema. – respondió Peter, que no necesitaba leerlas para entender lo que quería decirle: su padre no quería que volviera a guardarse cosas importantes para sí.

Chris le observó hasta convencerse de que le decía la verdad. Mientras no ocurriera nada "malo", no podía forzarle a hablar. Decidió aprovecharse del tipo de relación, de confianza, que tenía con sus hijos pero lo hizo sin presionarle, para que viera que no le estaba obligando a nada:

- Bueno, pues cuando quieras, me lo puedes contar – le dijo. – Tengo dos oídos, ya sabes. Seguramente te escucharé mejor que la taza de chocolate.

Peter sonrió un poco.

- Es por Rachel. Una cosa es verla en clase, pero mañana va a ser difícil tenerla en la misma habitación. Y como encima empiecen a besarse, va a ser muy incómodo.

- Eso también sería incómodo para mí – reconoció Chris. Esperaba que al menos fuera incómodo también para Nick, y por eso se "comportara" con él delante, sin ponerse demasiado…"cariñoso". No obstante, la incomodidad de Peter iba en otro sentido y él lo sabía. – Siento que tengas que pasar por esto.

- Al menos, Nick parece feliz. Puedo alegrarme por eso. Pero…una parte de mí desea….que les vaya mal. ¿Me convierte eso en alguien egoísta?

- Te convierte en alguien normal. Si a ellos les va mal, crees que tendrás tu oportunidad. No puedes evitar pensar eso. Tan sólo te pido que no lo exteriorices con tu hermano.

- Claro que no.

Peter sacó el chocolate del fuego y en vez de echarlo en una sola taza, lo repartió en dos, y le dio una a Chris.

- Gracias.

- El invento más grande del ser humano fue el chocolate. Y Dios les inspiró para crear el chocolate blanco – declaró Peter, llevándose la taza a los labios. Chris le sonrió, y bebió también.

- Si crees que va a ser muy…difícil para ti… no tienes por qué estar aquí. Al tío le encantará que le visites, y mis padres están deseando disfrutar más de sus nietos.

- No…me…me quedaré. Tengo que acostumbrarme.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, y luego volvieron a la cama. A la mañana siguiente, Nick era un torbellino de entusiasmo. Corría, saltaba, volvía a correr…Chris le dijo que paseara él a la perrita, a ver si así se desfogaba un poco. Cuando Ariel y él volvieron la perrita corrió a beber agua, y Chris se preguntó si Nick la había llevado corriendo todo el camino.

- Caray, hijo, cálmate un poco.

- ¡No puedo!

- Ya lo veo, ya.

Chris sacudió la cabeza, pero sonrió. Cuando Nick empezó a dar golpecitos en la encimera con los dedos, Peter ya no pudo más. Subió a su cuarto y bajó con una pelotita pequeña y semidura.

- Aprieta esto – le dijo. – Sirve para desestresar, y es más silencioso que tus dedos. Hazlo con calma o terminarás con agujetas.

Nick se puso a ello, y así, al menos, dejó de moverse tanto. Se concentró en la pelota y se sentó en el sofá, apretando y aflojando la esfera de goma.

- Qué paz – dijo Peter, resoplando.

- Nick parece muy contento – comentó Leo. – Esa chica sí que tiene que ser guapa.

- No tanto – dijo Peter.- Pero sí que es especial.

- ¿No es guapa? – preguntó Chris, con curiosidad. Lo primero que Nick le había dicho de Rachel era precisamente lo preciosa que era, pero era cierto que él no había llegado a verla.

- Tampoco es fea. Amy es más guapa. – dijo Peter, y no dio más detalles. A Chris en realidad le daba bastante igual el físico de la chica: tan sólo quería ver el tipo de "hombres" que eran sus hijos. Quería ver cómo se comportaban con las mujeres. De Peter no sabía casi nada respecto a ese tema, y de Nick tampoco demasiado, aunque creía que ninguno de los dos eran superficiales. Como persona se sentía orgulloso de que buscaran algo más que una "cara bonita", pero como padre no podía evitar preocuparse porque se implicaran demasiado emocionalmente. No quería que les hicieran daño. Peter en especial era muy sensible. Nick no lo era tanto en comparación con su hermano, pero sí en comparación con otros chicos de su edad. Además, parecía tener cierta incapacidad para expresar lo que sentía, cosa que Peter no, cuando quería.

Por fin, llegó el momento. Cuando llamaron al timbre Nick se quedó paralizado, incapaz de abrir la puerta. Chris iba a ir, pero Peter se le adelantó. Al abrir la puerta, hubo unos segundos de desconcierto. Cuando Rachel dijo que iba a llevar a su prima porque tenía que "cuidarla", todos habían pensado en una niña, tal vez de la edad de Leo. Pero la prima que había traído consigo tenía más o menos la misma edad que ellos…y síndrome de Down. Peter apartó la mirada por cortesía.

- Hola, Rachel. Pasa, mi hermano te está esperando. ¿Nos presentas? – preguntó, refiriéndose a su prima.

- Esta es Hope. – dijo Rachel, que al principio había pensado que Peter era Nick. Por eso el chico había matizado con aquél "mi hermano", para evitar confusiones embarazosas...- Él es Peter, uno de los gemelos.

"Uno de los gemelos". ¿Por qué aquella forma de decirlo le sonó tan despectiva? Peter sacudió la cabeza, para liberarse de pensamientos negativos.

- Hola, Hope. Es un nombre precioso – dijo Peter, y le dedicó su sonrisa del millón de dólares. Le dio un par de besos. – Pasad.

Nick revoloteó al lado de Rachel, y se saludaron con un abrazo. Chris les saludó también, y observó a las dos chicas. Estaba con Peter: Rachel no era fea, pero tampoco guapa. Algo regordeta, morena, con ojos oscuros bastante lindos y una nariz que delataba su raza semita. Quizá no fuera guapa, pero sí atractiva. Y tenía un aspecto dulce. Eso sí, al lado de su prima parecía una supermodelo. Hope tenía el pelo claro y los rasgos propios de su enfermedad. Llevaba gafas. Era bajita, pero sonreía de una manera tan pura que despertaba todos los instintos protectores.

Al principio, todo fue algo tenso. Chris decidió dejarles intimidad, y se fue con Leo a la cocina. Nick y Rachel entablaron una conversación fluida, y Peter se dio cuenta de que dependía de él el evitar que Hope se aburriera. La tomó de la mano de forma dulce, y la dijo:

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa?

La chica no le respondió.

- No habla mucho – aclaró Rachel. - No es que no pueda, es que le da vergüenza hablar con extraños.

- A mí también me gusta el silencio – dijo Peter, sin dejar de sonreír, y tiró un poquito de ella para que le siguiera. El primer sitio al que le llevó fue a la cocina. – Éste es mi hermano Leo – le dijo, y el niño levantó la mano y saludó. Peter suspiró con cierto alivio. Había temido que Leo hiciera algún comentario sobre la enfermedad de la chica, pero como el niño decía a menudo "no era tonto", y entendía que no era algo que debiera decirse en voz alta, por educación. – Papá pasa aquí la mayor parte del día: la cocina es su santuario. ¿A ti te gusta cocinar?

Hope asintió.

- Luego si quieres venimos a ayudarle a hacer la comida. Normalmente eso lo hace Nick, pero creo que hoy sólo tiene ojos para tu prima ¿verdad? – dijo Peter, con esa sonrisa tan dulce que estaba manteniendo todo el rato, y Hope se rió. Sus ojos se rieron con ella, y aunque fue un sonido fuerte y estridente, a Peter se le antojó precioso. Era contagiosa.

- Vamos Hope. Te enseñaré mi cuarto.

- Enséñale la guitarra – sugirió Chris, que estaba fascinado por el comportamiento extrovertido y dulce que estaba demostrando Peter. - ¿Te ha dicho que es cantante?

- Aún no he tenido tiempo. – dijo Peter, ligeramente ruborizado. Hope soltó entonces otra risa, ésta un poco más pícara. Peter la miró con interés. - ¿Te gusta la música?

Hope asintió con entusiasmo. Peter la llevó a su cuarto y le enseñó su guitarra. La dejó tocarla y luego cantó para ella. En un determinado momento, Hope se unió a él. Peter no dijo nada, para que no le diera vergüenza, pero escuchó, dado que ni siquiera había tenido ocasión de oírla hablar hasta el momento. No se podía decir que cantara bien. Se atragantaba con las palabras y le temblaba la voz pero…tenía un timbre bonito y sabía llevar el ritmo. De pronto se puso a bailar, y Peter se quedó alucinado, porque lo hacía bastante bien.

"¿Qué esperabas? Lo que te faltaba ya, Peter, tener prejuicios"

Cantó con ella, y la hizo reír cambiando las letras, o cantando tonterías.

- Cantas bien – dijo Hope de pronto, y Peter se sorprendió de oírle hablar.

- Y tú tienes una voz muy linda. Deberías dejar que se oiga más a menudo.

Hope se mordió una uña con timidez. En ese momento vinieron Nick y Rachel. Rachel traía a Ariel en los brazos y cuando la dejó en el suelo, el perrito se puso en las piernas de Hope, como si aquél siempre hubiera sido su lugar. La chica la acarició con naturalidad, como si ella también pensara que era ahí donde tenía que estar.

- ¿Concierto privado? – preguntó Nick. – Una ventaja de tener un hermano cantante es que puedes fardar de él.

- ¿Eres cantante? – preguntó Rachel.

- Aficionado – dijo Peter, sin darle importancia.

- Tocó en un club – insistió Nick.

- Sí, en el de mi padre.

- Quiero oírte – dijo Rachel.

"Nicholas, voy a matarte." pensó Peter. No se sentía capaz de cantar delante de ella. De pronto, Hope le apretó la mano, y sin saber por qué eso le dio ánimos. Peter suspiró y empezó a tocar.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_  
_Dug my way out, blood and fire_  
_Bad decisions, that's alright_  
_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_  
_It didn't slow me down._  
_Mistaken, always second guessing_  
_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_You're so mean (you're so mean)_  
_When you talk (when you talk)_  
_About yourself. You were wrong._  
_Change the voices (change the voices)_  
_In your head (in your head)_  
_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_  
_Look happy, You'll make it_  
_Filled with so much hatred_  
_Such a tired game_  
_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_  
_Chased down all my demons_  
_I've seen you do the same_  
_(Ohh ohhhhhhh)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect_

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_  
_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_  
_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard_  
_And it's a waste of my time._  
_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_  
_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_  
_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_  
_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

_(Yeah! Ooooh!)_  
_I'm pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_  
_(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than less than perfect)_  
_You're perfect, you're perfect to me_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.__*****_

Cuando terminó de tocar, Peter se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de Hope. Ni siquiera oyó los aplausos de Nick y de Rachel, sólo la miraba a ella.

- ¡L-la has ce-censurado! – acusó Hope. – E-es una canción de P-pink. – añadió, con cierto tartamudeo afásico. Rachel pareció sorprendida de oírla hablar. Peter sonrió.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta, eh? Eres muy lista. Sí, le he cambiado un poco la letra. ¿Te ha gustado?

- ¡Sí! ¡Canta otra!

- Hope, déjale tranquilo – dijo Rachel con suavidad.

- ¿Por qué no vamos mejor a la cocina? – dijo Peter – Os vais a quedar a comer: luego podemos seguir cantando si quieres.

Hope se mostró conforme, y Peter dejó la guitarra, contento de no tener que estar en la misma habitación que Rachel por más tiempo. Aunque mientras cantaba no le había importado. Se había sentido muy a gusto con Hope. ¿Por qué? No pudo pensar más en eso, porque de pronto Hope tiró de su mano. Peter la siguió, riendo.

Bajaron a la cocina, y ahí vieron a Leo amasando hojaldre, mientras hablaba con Chris.

- Ey, eso parece divertido. – dijo Peter. - ¿Podemos unirnos?

Chris les sonrió, y asintió. Se lavaron las manos y se pusieron junto a Leo.

- ¿Lo estáis pasando bien? – preguntó Chris.

Hope asintió, y Peter que iba a responder que sí, asintió como ella. Si ella hablaba por gestos él también. Se encogió de hombros, y sonrió a su padre.

- ¿Debo preocuparme porque Nick y Rachel estén solos en una habitación?

- Debe p-preocuparse por Nick y s-sus hormonas. – dijo Hope. Peter se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba bromeando pero Leo lo captó al vuelo y se rió.

- Por si acaso no les dejes cerrar la puerta – sugirió Leo, con una mirada pícara. – Por lo que pueda pasar.

- Pero…¿qué haces tú pensando en esas cosas? – dijo Chris, algo escandalizado, pero luego se relajó. No era "malo". Simplemente indicaba que su niño ya no era tan inocente. Suspiró. – No sé si quiero subir al piso de arriba. – comentó, pero lo hizo. Mientras subía las escaleras, lamentaba no haber tenido una conversación con Nick y sus hormonas antes de que llegara Rachel. Encontró la puerta de Nick cerrada, y empezó a sudar.

"Ay, madre"

Llamó a la puerta y luego entró. Nick y Rachel se estaban besando, pero no parecían ir más allá de eso. Chris carraspeó, porque no parecían haberle visto. Nick se separó de Rachel inmediatamente.

- ¡Papá! Pero llama, hombre.

- Lo he hecho. ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

Nick salió, y Chris caminó un poco para alejarse de su cuarto, y de Rachel. Antes de poder decirle nada, su hijo habló:

- No iba a pasar nada, de verdad. Rachel no quiere. Y yo…yo en realidad tampoco. Sólo nos besábamos pero ni siquiera con lengua...

Chris levantó la mano, para que parara.

- Demasiada información. Nick, hijo, ya no eres un niño. No puedo pedirte que no hagas lo que yo ya hacía a tu edad. Pero…en casa no ¿vale? Es…incómodo ….y…en fin, que "eso" se hace cuando no hay nadie, y tal. Y…me gustaría hablar contigo primero sobre algunas cosas…

- Papá, la charla de las abejas no – dijo Nick, con voz suplicante. Parecía tan desesperado que Chris, a pesar de sentirse incómodo, sonrió.

- Es más bien la charla de la protección.

- Pero no estábamos haciendo nada…

- Igualmente, no cierres la puerta ¿vale?

Nick asintió, con cara de niño traumatizado. Iba a irse, pero se giró justo antes de hacerlo:

- ¿Cómo que "no puedes pedirme que no haga lo que tú ya hacías a mi edad"?

- Dieciséis años – dijo Chris solamente. No pensaba darle más información. Pero precisamente por su experiencia no quería que Nick empezara tan pronto. Tampoco se creía con el derecho de obligarle a que no lo hiciera. Y si lo hacía al menos quería hablar con él primero. Aquello era tan incómodo…¿Por qué no podían simplemente ser niños para siempre?

Volvió abajo y vio a Leo, Peter y Hope en plena batalla de harina. Al verle se quedaron quietos de pronto.

- ¿Por qué os paráis? Peter aún tiene el pelo limpio. Pero eso tiene fácil solución. – dijo Chris, y cogió un puñado de harina y se la tiró a Peter, el más alto después de él y por tanto más aventajado, por toda la cabeza.

- Gracias, papá – dijo Peter con sarcasmo, pero luego sonrió. Se alegraba de que su padre tuviera sentido del humor, y de que no le diera importancia a una cocina sucia. Chris solía decir "si se puede limpiar, no pasa nada".

Cuando todos bajaron a comer hubo un pequeño segundo en el que dudaron como sentarse en aquella mesa circular. Nick al lado de Rachel, por supuesto. Peter quería sentarse cerca de Rachel por un lado, y lo más lejos posible por otro. Al final Hope se sentó al lado de su prima, Peter al lado de Hope, Chris al lado de Peter, y Leo entre Nick y su padre. Chris fue el que evitó que la comida transcurriera en un silencio incómodo. Estuvo haciéndole preguntas a Rachel. Por lo visto la chica adoraba cantar. Chris echó una mirada furtiva a Peter, y su expresión le dijo que él ya lo sabía. También habló con Hope, aunque la chica pareció trabarse en varias respuestas. Esperaron con paciencia.

- V-v-voy al c-c-urso de Ra-Ra-Ra…

Hope se frustró.

- Al curso de Rachel – ayudó Peter, apretándole la mano, para indicarle que no pasaba nada.

- S-sí. P-pero en otra es-escuela.

- Entonces también vas a mi curso – dijo Peter, con una sonrisa, obviando que la chica debía de referirse a una escuela especial. Hope le sonrió, y luego se concentró en su plato. Probablemente ya no hablaría más. Era consciente de que hablaba despacio, de forma diferente a como hablaban los demás, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de comer, Hope se fue al baño.

- Siento todo esto, Peter. Hope parece haberse encariñado contigo. Lamento que sea tan pesada. – dijo Rachel.

- No es pesada – dijo Peter, quizá más airadamente de lo que era necesario. – Es muy dulce.

- Y tú muy amable. Pero sé que te incomoda. Les dije a mis padres que se quedaran ellos con ella…que nos iba a molestar…

- Lo que me incomoda es que hables así de ella, como si fuera un mueble o una mascota. No, ni siquiera eso. A mí jamás se me ocurriría decir que Ariel "molesta".

Fue todo un contraste el tono de voz que empeló Peter, después de lo dulce que había estado con Hope.

- Peter, basta. No es necesario que le hables así. – dijo Chris.

- Sí, si es necesario. Hope es muy buena, y ella es su prima. No puede hablar así de ella.

- No pretendía molestarte – dijo Rachel, que no estaba acostumbrada a que Peter hablara de esa forma. El chico era tierno, y reservado. Cuando le había pedido salir ella no le había dado una respuesta, porque no quería hacerle daño. Era a Nick a quien quería. Hubiera entendido que entonces Peter se hubiera enfadado con ella, pero había seguido tratándola bien. Rachel ya pensaba que Peter era incapaz de enfadarse, pero en ese momento se le veía bastante molesto. – Has sido muy bueno con ella y te lo agradezco, pero …ya sabes…es especial.

- No hagas que esa palabra suene mal – dijo Peter, enfadándose más – Es especial, sí, pero eso no es algo malo.

- Claro que no, pero estar con ella no es el plan perfecto para un sábado.

- ¡Sí que lo es! – estalló Peter, levantándose bruscamente.

- Basta, Peter. Discúlpate. – le dijo Chris, con una mirada de advertencia.

- ¡Que se disculpe ella! – replicó Peter, sin poderse creer que su padre le estuviera diciendo aquello.

- Si no sabes comportarte, vete a tu cuarto.

Tras dudarlo unos segundos, Peter se fue, pero estaba enfadado, rabioso, y avergonzado porque le hubiera regañado en público. Y más cuando sabía que tenía razón. Le dio una patada a la puerta cuando salió. Chris suspiró, y se disculpó con Rachel, que parecía bastante desconcertada.

- No pretendía…yo…Es mi prima, señor. Yo la quiero mucho. Pero soy consciente de…lo que le pasa. La gente no suele ser tan amable con ella. Sólo quería decirle a Peter que le agradezco que la trate tan bien…No pretendía molestar a su hijo.

- Mi hijo tiene mucho carácter, Rachel. Y no me llames de usted. Soy Chris.

Chris se levantó de la mesa y fue a hablar con Peter. Llamó a su cuarto antes de entrar. Peter le miró con rabia.

- Esa no es forma de hablar con una invitada.

- ¡Una idiota, eso es lo que es! "Nos iba a molestar". ¿Pero tú la has oído?

- Sí, Peter, la he oído. Y no ha estado muy acertada en sus palabras, pero realmente no creo que tuviera mala intención. Aunque la hubiera tenido, hay momentos en los que uno se muerde la lengua.

- ¡No podía dejar que hablara así! ¡Odio a ese tipo de gente…prejuiciosa!

- Y yo no puedo dejar que tú hables así, te niegues a disculparte, y des patadas a las puertas. Dime una cosa. ¿En todo el día no habido un solo momento en el que hayas pensado que Hope no podía hacer algo o que hayas tenido algún tipo de prejuicio?

Peter agachó la cabeza, acordándose de lo del baile. Él había supuesto que ella no podría hacerlo bien, como si tuviera que ser torpe a la fuerza. Entendía lo que su padre quería decirle. Ante las realidades diferentes, los prejuicios a veces no vienen por una mala intención, sino que nacen de la ignorancia y el desconocimiento. Al igual que él con la magia, por ejemplo. Rachel no tenía mala intención con su prima, simplemente pensaba que su enfermedad hacía que no fuera una compañía del todo grata. Pero que pensara así enfurecía tanto a Peter…

- No has debido hablarle así, Peter. Esa chica te gustaba hasta hace nada, y has llegado a insinuar que trata peor a su prima de lo que tú tratas a la perrita. No te pega darte aires de superioridad moral, hijo.

Peter le miró profundamente dolido. Trató de encajar la acusación lo mejor que pudo.

- Te he pedido que te disculpes, y no lo has hecho. Y le has dado una patada a la puerta. Baja ahí, y discúlpate con Rachel.

- ¡No! – rugió Peter, con orgullo, pero también pensando que ella tenía que disculparse primero.

- No tiene por qué sonar sincero, aunque me gustaría. Me basta con que muestres un mínimo de educación, para que no se piense que no la tienes.

- ¡No pienso disculparme con ella, y tampoco pienso bajar hasta que se vaya! ¡Puede meterse sus prejuicios y sus buenas intenciones donde le quepan!

- De verdad que tú lo has querido, hijo – repuso Chris, y se sentó en la cama, tumbando a Peter sobre sus rodillas. Le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Pensó que el chico protestaría, pero no dijo nada. En los segundos siguientes, sólo se escuchó el sonido de los azotes.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No hace ni un día que os recordé las normas. El respeto a los demás y la obediencia son algo básico, Peter.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Tampoco puedes dar patadas a las cosas, aunque te enfades.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris se detuvo. Tampoco quería ser muy duro con él, porque entendía que enfado venía por su buen corazón, y su necesidad de defender a la gente. En ese momento, entró Hope. Chris había dejado la puerta cerrada, pero la chica no llamó a la puerta. Tan rápido como entró, Hope se fue. Pero ya era tarde: Peter la había visto. Y se quiso morir de la vergüenza. Chris le incorporó, y vio que tenía lágrimas silenciosas y que se ponía muy rojo. Trató de abrazarle, pero Peter le apartó. El chico se tumbó en la cama, y empezó a llorar escandalosamente. Chris le frotó la espalda, pero Peter le apartó la mano.

- Tesoro, no te pongas así. Sé que te da vergüenza. No ha sido mi culpa. Ni siquiera te habría castigado si hubieras bajado a hacer las cosas bien. Y cerré la puerta.

Sólo se escuchaba a Peter llorar. El chico se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

- No hagas eso, es peligroso, tienes que respirar – le dijo con delicadeza, y sacó la almohada. Entendía que Peter estaba en uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida. Volvió a intentar acariciarle la espalda, pero Peter no le dejó.

- Tesoro, anda, di algo – presionó Chris, al ver que seguía en silencio.

- No quieres oír nada de lo que quiero decirte – le aseguró Peter.

"No, me apuesto algo a que no" tuvo que reconocer Chris, en sus pensamientos.

- Vamos, Peter. No es el fin del mundo.

- ¡Ha visto cómo me pegabas! ¡En las rodillas de mi padre, como un niño! ¡Lo ha visto, precisamente ella!

"¿Precisamente ella?"

- Te gusta – entendió Chris. – Por eso has saltado así, cuando a ti no te pega ser grosero. Hope te gusta.

- ¿Y qué si lo hace? – respondió Peter, sin llegar a mirarle. En ese momento no estaba para pensar en asuntos de corazón. Daba igual lo que sintiera o dejara de sentir por Hope, no iba a volver a mirarla a la cara nunca.

"La chica que le gusta ha visto cómo le castigas. Si Peter decide salir de su cuarto algún día puedes considerarte afortunado" se dijo Chris.

Se quedó allí sentado, junto a él. Al cabo del rato Peter dejó de llorar, y Chris probó a tratar de acariciarle de nuevo. Peter no dijo nada, pero no le apartó aquella vez. Se dejó frotar la espalda, aun sin sacar la cara de entre los brazos.

_"¿Cómo voy a volver a mirarla? No, no puedo. Qué vergüenza. Qué maldita vergüenza. ¿Por qué ha tenido que hacerlo? No es justo, Rachel también tendría que disculparse. Aunque claro, él no es su padre. Es el mío. Sólo a mí puede decirme cómo comportarme. Ha dicho que no eligió bien sus palabras. En realidad papá cree que tengo razón, pero los dos sabemos que no le hablé de forma correcta. No piensa que esté equivocado, sino que equivoqué mi forma de decirlo. Y, diablos, tiene razón. Tampoco me estaba pidiendo más que una disculpa cortés. Antes hacía eso mucho. Me pasaba el día dando disculpas falsas y verdaderas. ¿Tan orgulloso me he vuelto? …Es igual. De orgullo ya no me queda nada. Después de esto no voy a salir de aquí en la vida, hasta que encuentre la forma de que me trague la tierra."_

Chris le siguió acariciando, despacito y suavemente, contento de que hubiera dejado de llorar.

- Si te sirve de algo, papá una vez me pegó delante de Bianca. – dijo Chris, de pronto, acordándose.

- ¿Qué?

- Al poco de conocerla. Uno de los grandes problemas que yo tenía siempre con mi padre era sobre la hora de vuelta. Yo tenía dieciocho años, y no llevaba nada bien eso de tener "toque de queda". Tenía que estar a las tres de la mañana en casa, pero las discotecas cerraban mucho después, incluso aquellas en las que no se servía alcohol. Bianca no tenía hora de volver. Me daba vergüenza decirle que tenía que estar en casa como un niño bueno, así que me quedé con ella. Papá se presentó en la discoteca a las siete de la mañana, y me obligó a volver. Como yo no me mostré muy…colaborador...e incluso le dije un par de cosas que…no debería haberle dicho…me castigó. Delante de Bianca. Quise morirme. Aquella, que yo recuerde, fue la última vez que papá me pegó. Creo que una parte de mí pensaba que por tener 18 años ya no me podía castigar, pero si le llamas a un padre ciertas cosas después de haberle tenido una noche en jaque, sin una triste llamada, sin saber si te ha pasado algo, poco importa la edad que tengas. Pensé que ese era el fin de mi historia con Bianca, pero mira tú por dónde que luego me casé con ella.

- ¿Se supone que el que tú pasaras vergüenza tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?

- No sé. Tú eliges como sentirte. Pero el hecho cierto es que tendrás que salir de aquí en algún momento, porque no, el suelo no se va a abrir aunque lo mires fijamente, yo ya lo intenté. Así que puedes ser pragmático y entender que lo que ha sucedido ya no se puede deshacer, o quedarte aquí lamentándote y evitar a Hope hasta el resto de tus días.

Peter se sentó, y se pasó la manga por la cara, como para limpiársela.

- Lo de ser pragmático no suena mal del todo.

Chris le sonrió.

- Lamento que te haya visto, tesoro.

- No ha sido culpa tuya – respondió Peter, con un suspiro, y al decirlo terminó de convencerse de que era verdad - ¿Me das un abrazo?

Chris le abrazó, contento de que Peter hubiera entendido. El tardó una semana en perdonar a su padre por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar.

Tras varios segundos, Chris se separó un poco.

- ¿Estás intentando retrasar el momento de salir de aquí?

- Dile que no puedo salir. Dile que me has castigado a quedarme aquí…para toda la vida.

- Creo que eso te haría pasar aún más vergüenza, tesoro. Anda, límpiate la cara y ve.

Peter se resignó, y lo hizo. Salió de la habitación, y no tardó mucho en ver a Hope, que no estaba muy lejos, quizás esperando a que él saliera.

- Hope – dijo Peter, encontrando de pronto muy interesantes sus zapatos.

- Tu p-padre t-te estaba haciendo d-daño. – dijo ella.

- No, Hope. Me estaba castigando porque yo le hablé mal a tu prima, y di una patada a la puerta.

Al no recibir respuesta, Peter tuvo que alzar la mirada para hacerse una idea de lo que Hope estaba pensando. Ella le miraba con interés, como comprobando que efectivamente estaba todo bien.

- S-Siento h-haber entrado s-sin llamar.

- No importa. Aunque…me muero de vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué?

Peter se mordió el labio. La franca curiosidad de Hope era una manifestación más de su inocencia. Supo que no se rendiría hasta tener una respuesta.

- Porque me da vergüenza que sepas que me he portado mal y mi padre ha tenido que castigarme.

- P-pensaba que era p-porque te he visto sin p-pantalones.

Vale, quizá no tan inocente después de todo. Peter tenía que acostumbrarse a que el sentido del humor no entiende de discapacidades intelectuales. Se ruborizó mucho.

- Por eso también.

Hope se rió, pero luego se puso seria y le miró directamente a los ojos, para lo cual tuvo que ponerse de puntillas.

- A-a mí me da v-vergüenza q-que m-me veas con g-gafas y-y-y-y q-que h-hables más rá-rápido que yo, y q-que t-te des c-cuenta d-de que soy t-tonta.

- Eh, eh, eh. Tú no eres tonta. Más bien creo que eres demasiado listilla, justo ahora me has sacado los colores. Me da igual como hables. Tienes una voz preciosa y las gafas te quedan muy bien.

Fue el turno de Hope de avergonzarse. Miró al suelo y se mordió el labio. Peter reconoció ese gesto, típico de él, y le hizo cierta gracia.

- ¿P-puedes v-volver a-a cantar p-para mí?

- Claro que sí. Pero antes hay algo que tengo que hacer. Espérame, ¿vale?

Hope asintió. Peter bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Nick y Rachel, que se estaban besando en el sofá. Carraspeó.

- Peter – dijo Rachel, con algo de rubor.

- Siento haberte hablado así, y haber perdido los estribos delante de ti.

- Ella no quería ofenderte, tío – intervino Nick, con un brazo rodeando a Rachel.

- Lo sé.

- No quiero que pienses mal de mí. Hope es increíble. Pero hay que estar pendiente de ella, y tratarla con cuidado y…

- Eso no supone un problema para mí. Me alegra saber que para ti tampoco.

- No quería meterte en problemas con tu padre…

- Eso lo he hecho yo sólo. Escucha: Hope y yo vamos a estar arriba con la guitarra. Si quieres venir…Ahora me toca a mí oírte cantar.

Esa era su forma de sellar la paz. Rachel sonrió, y tiró de Nick, que no parecía muy conforme con el nuevo plan, pero que accedió. A sí, los cuatro estuvieron haciendo música en el cuarto de Peter. Luego se les unió Leo, que parecía entenderse bastante bien con Hope. Rachel cantaba realmente bien, y parecía ser consciente de eso. Denotaba seguridad en sí misma y, aunque Peter sabía que eso no era de por sí algo malo, se sintió raro. Por alguna razón había esperado que Rachel fuera tan vulnerable como parecía, y descubrir que no era así le hizo pensar que quizás no la conocía tanto. Pensó que podían llegar a ser buenos amigos, pero el hecho de saber que no podían ser pareja dejó de doler tanto. Peter no supo por qué de pronto era así, pero dejó de planteárselo y se alegró. Todo sería más fácil si podía estar junto a Rachel sin desear lo que no podía ser.

Cuando Rachel y Hope tuvieron que irse, Hope se despidió de Peter con un abrazo. Rachel y Nick, con un beso. Chris cerró la puerta. Y entones, se cayeron las máscaras.

- Peter, eres lo más estúpido que he conocido – espetó Nick, en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

- Yo también te quiero. ¿Por qué me piropeas ahora?

- ¿Por qué te has puesto así con Rachel? ¡Ha estado preocupada todo el día!

- Ya la he pedido disculpas.

- ¡Me da igual! Has sido muy borde con ella y todo por defender a esa…

- Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir – intervino Chris. – Espero que no sea ningún insulto. Sí, Peter se pasó antes, pero tenía sus motivos. Ya lo hablé con él y ya está todo solucionado. No hay por qué volver a sacar el tema ni, por supuesto, meterse con Hope.

- Todo ha sido por su culpa – dijo Nick.

- No. Todo ha sido porque Rachel ha hablado de más. - afirmó Chris, con calma.

- ¡Le defiendes! – acusó Nick.

- Le he castigado por faltarle al respeto y patear la puerta, y le he dicho que se disculpe. No tengo nada más que decirle. Si ahora tú vas a atacarle, entonces sí, le defiendo.

Al oír que le había castigado Nick se apaciguó un poco.

- No sé qué te ha dado con esa idiota – le dijo.

Peter le echó una mirada tan venenosa que Chris se preguntó cómo es que Nick seguía de pie. Miradas como esa tenían que sentirse físicamente.

- ¿Puedo pegarle un puñetazo? – dijo Peter. Que se lo preguntara casi hizo que Chris sonriera. Casi.

- Mejor no.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Ahora me dirás que no lo es! ¿Tan ciego estás como para no ver lo que la pasa? – insistió Nick.

- Mira Peter, casi que sí. – dijo Chris, y se sorprendió a sí mismo. Pero es que si Peter no le metía un puñetazo, él iba a estrangularle y no sabía qué era peor.

Pero Peter no golpeó a su hermano. Le miró como si estuviera viendo a un extraño.

- ¿Y tú tan ciego estás como para no ver que eso no importa? A veces te portas como un imbécil, pero no sabía que de verdad lo fueras. Esta es la primera vez que me da vergüenza compartir tus genes, Nicholas.

Una vez dijo eso, Peter se fue. Nick se quedó algo impactado.

- Te va a costar que te perdone ¿sabes? – dijo Chris – Te va a costar que te perdone hasta yo.

* * *

***N.A.: Efectivewonder, tal como alguno se habrá dado cuenta, la letra es de la canción "Perfect" de Glee, que es una versión de "Fuckin´perfect" de Pink.**


	47. Chapter 47: Las palabras duelen

Nick se quedó de pie, junto a la puerta, sintiendo frío de pronto, a pesar de que hasta hacía unos momentos había tenido más bien calor. Vio como Chris se alejaba, como si él tampoco pudiera estar a su lado, al igual que Peter. Se sintió un miserable. Se hubiera sentido mucho mejor si Chris le hubiera gritado, insultado, o castigado. Pero Chris no había hecho lo primero, nunca hacía lo segundo, y parecía demasiado enfadado hasta para hacer lo tercero. Eso fue lo que hizo que Nick se planteara que tal vez la había cagado. Buscó la compañía de la única persona de la casa que parecía no detestarle: se fue a por Leo, que estaba jugando con Ariel. Pero Leo apuntaba maneras "Peterescas", y era bastante empático al igual que su hermano mayor. Se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal en cuanto Nick dijo seis frases sin llamarle "enano".

- ¿Te has enfadado con Rachel? – le preguntó.

- ¿Eh?

- Os he visto besaros, y pensé que te gustaba estar con ella, pero ahora pareces triste.

- No, Leo, con Rachel todo ha ido bien.

- ¿Es por algo que he hecho yo?

- ¿Qué puedes haber hecho tú? Estamos jugando

- Entonces ¿qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada. Me gusta que me mientan tan poco como a papá.

Nick sonrió un poco por el tono que había empleado el niño, autoritario como el que usaba Chris para regañarle. Pero pensar en eso le hizo entristecer de pronto, aún más que antes, si cabe.

- Papá y Peter me odian – dijo al final, sin saber por qué se lo confesaba a su hermanito. Tal vez porque necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- Eso es imposible.

- Sé por qué lo digo. Me odian, y no sé qué hacer para que me perdonen. Tan sólo puedo intuir por qué están tan enfadados, pero en realidad no lo entiendo del todo.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?

- No creo que quieran hablar conmigo.

- Papá sí. Papá siempre quiere.

- Esta vez no.

- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Nick pensó que ahí el niño tenía razón. Se excusó un momento y se dispuso a hacer lo que le sugería. Antes de ir en busca de su padre, dedicó unos segundos a replantearse la situación. Peter parecía empeñado en defender a toda costa a la prima de Rachel. Nick sentía pena por ella, no era un monstruo, pero realmente creía que su hermano había sido tan simpático sólo por educación. Como quien aguanta un niño pesado o a alguien que le cae mal. No había pensado que de verdad hubiera disfrutado de su compañía porque eso…no era posible ¿no? Nick sabía que Hope no tenía la culpa de su enfermedad, y jamás se le hubiera ocurrido tratarla mal, pero que era latoso e incómodo cuidar de ella era innegable ¿no? Tuvo una cosa clara: para Peter no era innegable, y por lo visto para su padre tampoco. Al repasar todo lo que había dicho, se dio cuenta de que la había llamado "idiota", y de que eso podía haber sido interpretado como un golpe bajo, puesto que Hope padecía cierto retraso. Nick no lo había dicho con esa intención. Él llamaba idiota a todo el mundo. Había otras cosas que sí había dicho de forma intencionada, y no creía que debiera retractarse de ello, pero ya no le importaba que Peter hubiera molestado a Rachel. Sólo quería hacer las paces con él, y con su padre.

Bajó a hablar con Chris, pero no le encontró en la cocina. Supo que estaría hablando con Peter, y decidió esperar, con paciencia.

Efectivamente, Nick la había cagado. Peter no se podía creer que hubiera sido su hermano el mismo que había hablado ahí abajo. Las palabras de Nick se clavaban en sus oídos una y otra vez: "No sé qué te ha dado con esa idiota" "¿Tan ciego estás como para no ver lo que la pasa?" …. No. Peter no estaba ciego, ni sordo, y se había dado perfecta cuenta de la discapacidad de Hope. Pero no era alguien de quien hubiera que alejarse, o a quien hubiera que tratar diferente. Nick parecía sentir desprecio hacia la chica, y eso a Peter le molestaba doblemente. En un sentido personal, le molestaba porque Hope le había caído bastante bien. Y a su sentido de la moralidad le molestaba especialmente, porque Peter sentía debilidad por los indefensos. Por eso había adoptado a Ariel.

Peter pensó que si seguía pensando le estallaría la cabeza, pero por suerte para él Chris llamó en ese momento a la puerta y entró.

- Ey – saludó su padre y le miró como esperando alguna clase de reacción por su parte. Peter buscó en su cerebro que era lo que se esperaba que dijera. Era ya en él un automatismo el decir lo que la gente quería oír. No lo decía por manipulación, al menos la mayoría de las veces no, sino porque creía que era su obligación agradar a los demás. Creyó encontrar lo que Chris quería que dijera.

- Sé que antes me has dicho que no debo darme aires de superioridad moral y supongo que es en parte lo que he hecho con Nick. Y sé que tampoco debería haberle llamado imbécil. Es que el que se meta con Hope me ha hecho daño – confesó.

- No he venido a decirte eso, Peter – dijo Chris. Peter notó que su padre parecía algo sorprendido. No debía de haber elegido las palabras correctas, entonces. Esperó a que Chris siguiera hablando. Sabía que si se quedaba callado Chris continuaría: siempre lo hacía. – El que tiene algo que sentir es tu hermano. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas. Y me gustaría hablar contigo…de Hope.

- Soy todo oídos.

- No la conocías ¿verdad? Ni sabías de su "enfermedad".

- Pues no.

- Has reaccionado muy bien. Me he sentido muy orgulloso de cómo te has portado con ella.

- Papá, cuando me hablas en ese tono sueles estar tanteándome para luego decirme algo que sabes que me va a molestar. Dime lo que sea: no voy a saltarte a la yugular. Ni a dar patadas – añadió, recordando con algo de vergüenza su enfado de aquél día con Rachel.

- Bueno…lo cierto hijo es que yo también me preguntaba, aunque te aseguro que no en el mismo sentido que Nick… si eres consciente de "lo que le pasa".

- Sé lo que es el síndrome de Dawn, si lo dices por eso.

- ¿Hope te gusta? – preguntó Chris sin rodeos. - ¿Te…atrae?

- No estoy…seguro. ¿Puede gustarte alguien en un día?

- Amy me agradó desde el primer momento. No digo que vayas a enamorarte y caer rendido a sus pies nada más verla, pero si puedes sentirte atraído.

Peter guardó silencio un momento, y pensó. Él no tenía ninguna experiencia en ese campo. Hope no le atraía de la misma forma que lo había hecho Rachel al conocerla, pero quizá sí con mayor intensidad. Peter sentía que eran compatibles.

- Pues…puede que sí.

Peter escuchó suspirar a su padre. Le miró con curiosidad, sabiendo que por fin iba a decirle aquello que le había llevado a hablar con él.

- Eso está bien. Supongo.

- ¿Supones? – preguntó Peter, intentando que no sonara como un ataque.

- Sólo quiero asegurarme de que…lo has pensado bien.

- ¿Pensado bien el qué?

- Lo que sería salir con ella. Hope es fantástica. Pero no creo que quieras con ella algo esporádico y superficial. Y, si vas a ir en serio quizá tengas que considerar…

- Aun no sé si voy a ir en serio o en broma. Aun no sé si voy a ir de ninguna manera ¿vale?

- Claro. Únicamente quiero que tengas las cosas claras antes de hacerte daño a ti y hacérselo a ella. Que entiendas lo que hay, y veas si no te supone ningún problema.

Peter estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿Tú también? , pero supo entender que su padre sólo estaba expresando su preocupación. Que no discriminaba a Hope de ninguna manera, sino que tenía miedo de que aquello pudiera acabar mal. Decidió que su actitud tenía que ser más bien de agradecimiento, por el hecho de que su padre le apoyara y a la vez se preocupara por él.

- Lo haré.

Christopher le sonrió.

- Realmente, es un encanto.

- Ojalá Nick lo viera de la misma forma.

El aludido se estaba muriendo de impaciencia al otro lado de la puerta. Finalmente, harto de esperar, llamó a la puerta y entró. Le recibieron cuatro ojos no muy amigables y Nick se asombró al darse cuenta de que eso le enfurecía. Le habían vuelto a hacerle sentir como una mierda, y ya era la segunda vez aquél día.

- Bueno, no es para tanto ¿no? – les espetó. No era así como quería empezar, pero una vez empezó a hablar, no pudo parar. – No creo haber dicho algo tan malo, y esta no sería la primera vez que hablo de más. Nunca os habíais puesto así.

- Nunca te había tenido por un discriminador. – le dijo Peter.

- ¡Yo no discrimino a nadie! Mira, la chica me da pena, pero no es "normal" y si no quieres reconocer eso eres tú el que tiene el problema.

- El problema es precisamente que hables en términos de "normalidad", Nick. – intervino Chris – Es el tono en el que te has referido a ella y el hecho de que le hayas llamado idiota. Tiene una enfermedad, sí, pero también sentimientos. Agradece que no estuviera delante para oírlo.

- Yo también tengo sentimientos ¿sabes? Y me habéis hecho sentir fatal. Lo lamento por ti, Peter, pero aunque te avergüences no puedes cambiarte los genes.

- Siento haberte dicho eso. Pero es que tú la has llamado idiota.

- No "idiota" en ese sentido ¿vale? Que piense que es rarita no quiere decir que sea un puto insensible.

- Nick, esa boca.

- A la mierda, papá. Os creéis los dos muy buenos por hacer que lo de Hope no os supone ningún problema. Pues a mí sí, y me da igual lo que penséis. Nadie va a quitarme el subidón de haber estado con Rachel. No le deseo ningún mal a esa chica, pero me alegraré si no vuelve.

- Pues puede que eso sea un problema, Nicholas, porque yo quiero volver a verla. – le dijo Peter, usando un tono de absoluto desprecio.

- ¡Pues te vas a buscarla al agujero de donde haya salido y…!

- ¿Qué has dicho? – interrumpió Chris, en un tono que a Nick le puso los pelos de punta. Había elevado la voz, pero no era tanto el hecho de que hubiera gritado como el…peligro …que aquella voz destilaba. De no haber sido su padre, Nick habría sentido miedo. Y en el fono un poquito sí que sintió.

- Yo…yo…

- No voy a permitir que hables así de nadie. – dijo Chris, con esa misma voz y aquellos ojos de acero.

- No lo decía en serio, papá. Era…era una forma de hablar.

- Pues vas cuidando tu forma de hablar. Vas cuidando tus reacciones de niño, tus miradas de desprecio y tus insultos hacia personas que no están aquí, que no te han hecho nada, y que no pueden defenderse. Personas que más bien merecerían tu compasión y no tus insultos. Sé cómo eres Nick. Eres una buena persona, así que no hables como si no lo fueras.

- Sí…sí, papá.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto que le hablara así, si ya estaba acostumbrado a que le regañaran?

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, esa chica es importante para tu hermano. Al menos por eso deberías ser más considerado. No creo que su vida sea muy sencilla, así que no necesita que un chico talentoso, afortunado, atractivo e inteligente se sienta superior a ella. Probablemente ella ya te vea así. Quizás Hope no haya tenido tanta suerte en la vida, pero puede que tenga más valor de lo que te piensas. Dudo mucho que ella se metiera contigo sólo porque fueras diferente, o hubieras tenido el infortunio de nacer ciego. Si mides el valor de las personas por su coeficiente intelectual, es que me he equivocado mucho contigo.

Nick intentó salir corriendo, porque las palabras de su padre le estaban haciendo llorar. Chris le sujeto del brazo con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

- Ya termino. Pero tienes que oírme. Entiendo que no vivimos en una utopía. Sé que hay muchas cosas que Hope no va a poder hacer nunca, y otras que haga de forma diferente. Y sé que eso puede ser un problema. Pero para tu hermano hoy no lo ha sido. Como le he dicho antes a él, hay ocasiones en las que uno se muerde la lengua. Me parece bien que seas realista, y sincero. Que Hope no sea la compañía que tú hubieras escogido y necesites decirlo. Pero no confundas la franqueza con la crueldad. Para Peter, tú sólo has insultado a la chica dulce, buena e indefensa que le gusta. Pero para mí has llevado demasiado lejos lo que tendría que haber sido una opinión personal. Mucha gente piensa como tú Nick, y no estáis del todo equivocados. El mundo no está hecho para la gente especial como Hope. Pero tal vez el problema sea del mundo. Ella desde luego no podrá cambiar en la vida, aunque lo intente. El mundo sí que puede hacerla un hueco. Y la clase de comentarios que tú has soltado no contribuye a esa causa.

Para ese momento, Nick lloraba intensamente. Antes se había equivocado: no se sentía como una mierda, porque como una mierda se sentía entonces, después de oír hablar a Chris. Como la peor basura del planeta. Chris le soltó, y Nick iba a irse, pero su padre no le dejó. Le envolvió en un abrazo, y Nick lloró sobre él. Los sollozos le salían desde el pecho, y los fue calmando poco a poco mientras sentía los dedos de su padre acariciándole el pelo. Nick no lo entendía. ¿Por qué le abrazaba? ¿Por qué le trataba bien si era él el que le había hecho sentir mal? Cuando Nick se separó de él, vio que estaban solos en la habitación. Peter debía de haberse ido en algún momento.

- ¿Te has desahogado? – preguntó Chris con voz dulce. Nick asintió. - ¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho? – siguió preguntando, con la misma voz. Nick volvió a asentir. – Pues ahora olvídalo, y no llores más. Todos metemos la pata alguna vez. Todos hemos necesitado oír ciertas verdades desagradables cuando nos hemos equivocado. Mi trabajo es decírtelas, y el tuyo escucharlas, pero sé que en el fondo ya lo sabías. No has tratado mal a Hope en ningún momento. Eres del tipo de los que o actúa mal con buenas intenciones, o actúa bien pero habla mal. Pero tienes que tener cuidado con eso, porque mucha gente puede hacerse una idea equivocada de ti. Quiero que todos vean a la persona buena, dulce, y generosa que eres.

Nick se limitó a seguir asintiendo, consciente de que si hablaba volvería a llorar de nuevo. Chris le dio un beso en la cabeza. Nick pensó que al menos él parecía haberle perdonado.

- ¿Me vas a castigar? – le preguntó.

- No, Nick. Ya te he hecho llorar bastante. Hay cosas que no se aprenden con unos azotes, sino cuando nos golpean el corazón.

- Prefiero los azotes – dijo Nick muy bajito, pero Chris le oyó y soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelvas a estar orgulloso de mí?

- Nunca he dejado de estarlo.

Nick apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Chris, sin llorar, pero disfrutando del contacto. Nick siempre había sido muy cariñoso, de la clase de hijos que se pasan el día en las faldas de su madre, pero no había tenido madre a la que apegarse. En vista de que Chris no parecía ser de esos tipos duros que piensan que los hombres no deben abrazarse, él se aprovechaba, y el momento en el que se sentía más vulnerable era después de que le castigara o le regañara. Sabía que tenía que dejar de hacerlo en algún momento, que ya era casi un hombre adulto, pero aún no estaba preparado. Después de todo sólo llevaba unos meses viviendo con él, y en muchos sentidos conocer a Chris había sido como volver a nacer.

- ¿Haces tú la operación? – preguntó Nick de pronto, necesitando romper el hielo.

- ¿Eh?

- De cambio de genes. Dado que Peter ya no quiere compartirlos, tengo que buscarme unos nuevos. ¿Me prefieres rubio, o pelirrojo?

- Moreno, con los ojos azules, y deslenguado.

- Pero así soy ahora.

- Exacto. – dijo Chris, y le revolvió el pelo – No creo que Peter siga enfadado contigo.

- Es bastante rencoroso. Y tú has dicho que me iba a costar que me perdonara.

- Sí, y también he visto la cara que ha puesto cuando te he hecho llorar. Y por eso te digo que no creo que esté enfadado.

- ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que meto la pata? ¿No podría equivocarse él alguna vez?

- Tú metes la pata y él se lleva la peor parte en las situaciones de riesgo. Cada uno tiene su papel. Creo que él te lo cambiaría.

- Un día se va a cansar de perdonarme.

- Que estamos hablando de Peter. – dijo Chris, con una sonrisa.

- Vale. Un día DEBERÍA cansarse de perdonarme.

- Tú aprendes de tus errores, Nick, y esa es una cualidad muy buena. Él cae en los mismos una y otra vez. Estoy seguro que entiende de puntos débiles y de la necesidad de que alguien nos los perdone.

Nick rezongó un poco más, contento de que Chris ya no estuviera enfadado. Había sido por muy poco tiempo, pero Nick le había visto enfadado de verdad. Y luego le había hablado con una mezcla de dureza y ternura, como sólo Chris sabía hacerlo. Estuvo un rato recordándolo, hasta que se convenció de que debía ir a hablar con Peter. Le encontró en la cocina, sentado en la encimera, bebiendo un vaso de agua. Nick se preguntó por qué no usaba las sillas como la gente normal, pero se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él. Peter le siguió con la mirada, y le hizo un hueco. Durante unos segundos sólo se oyó el sorber del agua. Peter bebía muy despacito, con mucha calma, como si no tuviera prisa. Tras unos segundos más, fue Peter el primero en hablar:

- ¿Vas a decir algo? – preguntó en tono de "seguro que no has bajado sólo para sentarte aquí".

- ¿Lo siento? – dijo Nick, haciendo que sonara como una pregunta.

- ¿Por qué exactamente?

- Por…por todo.

Nick evitaba mirarle. Peter se tomó su tiempo.

- Verás, Nick, lo cierto es que esta vez no me has hecho nada. En realidad no tenía derecho a enfadarme contigo. No puedo erigirme defensor de todas las causas, y en realidad tampoco has llegado a atacar a Hope, aunque no me guste cómo has hablado de ella. Es como si ahora te diera por ser racista. Me sentiría decepcionado, pero no podría enfadarme ¿entiendes?

Aquello dolió más de lo que Nick podía imaginarse. Pensaba que sólo podía dolerle el decepcionar a Chris, pero quizá eso fuera porque nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de hacer algo que pudiera decepcionar a su hermano. A los hermanos no se les decepciona ¿no? Aunque Peter, una vez más, no le estaba hablando como un hermano, sino casi como un padre. Y aquello sólo le daba mayor fuerza a sus palabras.

- En ese caso…siento haberte decepcionado – dijo Nick al final, sin saber qué podía decir. Quería suplicarle que le perdonara, pero se conocía lo bastante como para saber que no iba a hacerlo.

- ¿Piensas de verdad que Hope es una molestia? – le preguntó Peter, mirándole a los ojos. Nick se vio a sí mismo mirándole de una forma en la que él no solía mirar. Tragó saliva.

- No. Papá ha dicho algo sobre huecos en el mundo y utopías donde su enfermedad no importa, y me gusta creer que tiene razón. Supongo que ella es más que una enfermedad. Tendrá una personalidad…Tan sólo tengo que conocerla.

- En ese caso, no me has decepcionado – dijo Peter, y le sonrió – Sigues siendo el mismo hermano bocazas de siempre. Hablas antes de pensar, pero eso es parte de tu encanto. Y debe ser contagioso, porque yo también he dicho un par de tonterías. No quiero otros genes, ya lo sabes. Eso de que puedan confundirnos tiene sus ventajas.

Nick le sonrió con mucho alivio, dándose cuenta de que Peter no estaba ya enfadado. Chris había tenido razón en que no iba a costarle tanto. Le miró con agradecimiento, y Peter ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

- Para que te perdone del todo tienes que darme un abrazo. Sin llamarme nenaza ni decir que son mariconadas.

Nick puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo hizo.

- Gracias – susurró, sintiéndose de pronto lleno de paz, y como más ligero.

- Pensaba torturarte un poco más, pero me ha dado pena la forma en la que papá te ha hablado. – le respondió Peter, y separó el abrazo. Se fijó en que su hermano tenía los ojos rojos. Él se había ido justo cuando empezaba a llorar. Se preguntó si debía decir algo al respecto, o si con ello sólo conseguiría avergonzarle. Decidió trivializar la situación. – Papá sabe dar justo donde duele ¿eh? A mí me dijo algo sobre creerme superior moralmente que aún me ha dejado pensando.

- A mí me ha hecho polvo – reconoció Nick – A veces desearía no tener conciencia.

Peter asintió, entendiéndole perfectamente. Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Nick habló de nuevo.

- Así que…¿papá dice que te gusta Hope?

- ¿Me lo preguntas o me lo afirmas?

- Dímelo tú.

- Aún es pronto para saberlo.

- Quiero ser el primero en enterarme.

- La primera será ella ¿no crees?

- Pues el segundo.

- Papá…

- No, no, no. Yo estaba antes que papá. Me corresponde por derecho de nacimiento.

Peter sonrió, y a partir de ahí hablaron de forma mucho más relajada. Gastaron bromas, e intercambiaron impresiones. No tuvieron que fingir complicidad y buenrrollismo, porque lo sentían de verdad. Nick se consideró afortunado porque Peter además de un hermano fuera un amigo.

Estaban en medio de una carcajada cuando Leo entró en la cocina.

- Veo que Peter no te odia – comentó el niño, como si nada, y cogió un vaso de agua.

- No, parece que no.

- Si no me odia a mí después de haberle convertido en un niño pequeño y hacer que le hirieran, no va a odiarte a ti porque seas tan idiota como siempre.

- ¡Eh! ¿Acabas de insultarme? – preguntó Nick, haciéndose el sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo era eso que le dijiste a papá el otro día? "Si dice la verdad no se está metiendo contigo". Pues eso. – repuso Leo, sonriendo.

- Oye Peter, éste niño es demasiado listo. No puedo dejar que me hable así ¿no crees? – dijo en tono juguetón - Tenemos que darle una lección.

- ¿Tenemos?

- Por supuesto. Alguien tiene que sujetarle mientras yo le hago cosquillas.

Y, con una coordinación genética, los dos se levantaron a la vez de la encimera y se pusieron a perseguir a Leo. Corrieron por toda la casa, y se toparon con Chris, que se apartó en un acto reflejo, ante aquél repentino huracán formado por sus hijos.

- ¡Papá! - dijo Leo, entre risas - ¿A que tú me defiendes?

- Mmm. No sé, Leo. Me lo tengo que pensar ¿sabes? – dijo con una sonrisa. De pronto Peter y Nick se detuvieron y le miraron fijamente.

- ¡A por él! – gritaron a coro, y sus tres hijos se lanzaron sobre Chris, que se llegó a caer el suelo por el ímpetu del placaje. Soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Eso ha sido a traición!

- ¡Es la única forma de que podamos contigo!

Chris cogió a Leo y le levantó en el aire encima suyo, haciéndole reír. Se alegró mucho de que Nick y Peter lo hubieran arreglado todo, y de que sus tres hijos se llevaran tan bien.

- ¿Qué, me dejáis levantarme?

- ¿Sin represalias? ¡Nada de cosquillas a traición! – le advirtió Nick, y Chris levantó las manos en señal de paz. Los chicos se quitaron de encima. Chris hizo como que se limpiaba la ropa, y de pronto le hizo cosquillas a Nick en un costado con una sola mano y un movimiento rápido. - ¡Tramposo! – le acusó Nick. Chris sólo se rió, y se fue a hacer cosas, ya que se suponía que estaba haciendo la colada. Mientras faenaba, percibió durante un rato las risas de sus hijos, y luego sólo escuchó el silencio. Cada uno debía de haberse ido a su habitación. Pensó en aquél día, con tanto sube y baja de buenos y malos momentos. Su conversación con Nick le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, peor aún que lo que había ocurrido con Peter, pero al final todo se había arreglado. Chris sabía que el mérito no era suyo. Que todo había sido posible porque sus hijos eran grandes chicos.

Por fin había conocido a Rachel. A Chris sólo le importaba una cosa: que Nick la quería. Y se acordó de algo que tenía que hacer. Algo que ya no podía retrasar más. Respiró hondo, y fue a buscar a sus hijos. Concretamente a los dos mayores.

- Tengo que hablar con vosotros – les dijo, y fueron los tres al cuarto de Peter. Los chicos se sentaron en la cama y le miraron expectantes. – A ver…como digo esto…hay algo de lo que debo hablaros…

Una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de Nick, al verle tan apurado y…avergonzado.

- Papá, de verdad, que no es necesario…

- Debo hacerlo, Nick. No es nada malo. Es algo natural, no hay de qué avergonzarse…

- Papá, ¡no vamos a hablar contigo sobre sexo!

Peter abrió mucho los ojos al oír lo que su hermano estaba diciendo.

- ¡No, claro que no! Además, no hay nada de qué hablar…

- Algo hay, Peter. Ya no sois niños.

Chris reunió valor, y empezó a hablar, desde lo básico a lo no tan básico. De alguna forma consiguió que la conversación no fuera tan incómoda, apoyándose una vez más en su propia juventud. Nick pareció relajarse por momentos e incluso le hizo alguna pregunta. Pero Peter estuvo tenso todo el rato. Cuando Chris dio la conversación por concluida, Peter se fue como si la vida le fuera en ello.

- Cualquiera diría que le he traumatizado.

- Puede que lo hayas hecho. – le dijo Nick, con voz divertida – Ya te dije que hablar con Peter de esto es…muy difícil. Sé que es además muy….puritano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que no tendrás que preocuparte porque él deje embarazada a ninguna mujer.

Chris encontró extraña esta declaración, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Y porque lo hagas tú? ¿Tengo que preocuparme por eso?

- Ya te dije que yo…en realidad aún no quiero – dijo Nick, de nuevo algo incómodo.

El suspiro de Chris fue muy sonoro. Nick le miró con curiosidad.

- Bueno, es un alivio. Una cosa es que considere que debo hablaros de esto, y otra que me guste pensar que lo ponéis en práctica.

- Tú lo pusiste en práctica con 16 – dijo Nick, recordando lo que había hablado con él esa mañana.

- Yo con 16 lo único que hice fue meter la pata. Anda, ve a asegurarte de que tu hermano no se ha puesto tapones en los oídos. Puede que no le importe que haya terminado. Caray, Peter es demasiado…demasiado todo. Exagera la mayoría de sus emociones, incluida la vergüenza.

- ¡Con eso he tenido que convivir yo durante 17 años! – dijo Nick con voz de "lo que tengo que aguantar" pero sonrió y se fue, a decirle a Peter que aquella probablemente sería la última conversación del estilo que tuvieran con Chris.

Una vez a solas, Chris se sintió muy liberado. Sentía que les debía aquella conversación. Él no había llegado a tenerla con sus padres, y lo cierto es que le hubiera venido muy bien, aunque contaba con la experiencia de su hermano. Peter y Nick ni siquiera tenían hermanos mayores, así que más le valía asegurarse de que al menos alguien les hablaba de aquello alguna vez. Y ese alguien tenía que ser él. Prefería pasar un poco de vergüenza a arriesgarse a que hicieran alguna tontería por falta de información.

Chris fue al salón, y vio que Leo estaba viendo la TV. Se iba a sentar con él, pero entonces vio que todos los juguetes del niño estaban por el suelo. Hacía un rato todo estaba despejado. ¿Cómo lo había llenado todo de juguetes tan rápido? Sin decir nada fue hacia él, le levantó del sofá, y le dio tres azotes.

- Recoger los juguetes antes de ver la TV, ¿recuerdas, Leo? Te lo he repetido muchas veces. Recoge, vamos.

Apagó la tele, y esperó a que Leo obedeciera. Leo lo hizo, pero luego no quiso sentarse a su lado cuando Chris se lo indicó. Le bastó un vistazo para ver que estaba enfadado.

- Es una norma estúpida – le dijo.

- Siento que no estés de acuerdo, pero me da igual. Tienes que cumplirlo y ya está. Es la única forma de asegurarme de que recojas y no lo dejes todo por ahí tirado.

Leo no dijo nada, pero se fue haciendo un mohín, a pesar de que Chris había vuelto a encender la TV para que la viera si quería. Chris le dejó tranquilo, pero cuando creyó que había pasado suficiente tiempo para que el enfado de Leo se hubiera esfumado, decidió subir a hablar con él, para tantear el terreno. Le sorprendió ver que Leo había cogido el ordenador.

- Leo, ¿el fin de semana ha terminado? – le preguntó, con voz tranquila. Leo ni siquiera había reparado en él y dio un respingo.

- N-no.

- ¿Y tú no estabas castigado sin ordenador durante el fin de semana?

- Sí.

- O sea, que básicamente me has desobedecido, y te has saltado un castigo.

Leo asintió, sin mirarle. Chris se acercó a él y le alzó la barbilla.

- La semana que viene tampoco podrás usar el ordenador – le dijo solamente, y luego le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Lo siento – musitó el niño.

- ¿De verdad? Porque a mí me ha parecido que lo has hecho adrede. Lo has hecho porque estabas enfadado, y querías hacer que yo me enfadara también.

Leo volvió a agachar la cabeza y se puso de pie. Chris sabía lo que estaba esperando y le pareció muy valiente de su parte el "hacerle frente". Se sentó, para ver lo que hacía Leo y le sorprendió ver que se acercaba a él. Le cogió en brazos, pero no le tumbó en sus rodillas, que es lo que el niño había esperado, sino que le sentó en su regazo.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? Y Leo: sólo te he pedido que recojas tus juguetes. No puedes enfadarte por eso.

- No estoy enfadado por eso – dijo el niño, que parecía un poco desconcertado. No más de lo que lo estaba Chris.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No. Es porque has sido borde conmigo. "Vamos, recoge". "Tienes que cumplirlo y ya está" – citó el niño, agravando la voz como si quisiera imitarle. Chris le miró sin parpadear y luego soltó una risa.

- "¿Podría Su Alteza recoger sus juguetes?" ¿Así está mejor?

- Bastaría con un "tienes que recoger los juguetes, Leo".

- Es que no tendría que recordártelo hijo – dijo Chris, hablando un poco más en serio. – Ya sabes que tienes que hacerlo. No sé por qué siempre intentas salirte con la tuya, si sabes que la norma no ha cambiado.

- Odio recoger – dijo el niño, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño – Sobre todo sin poderes.

Chris le revolvió el pelo.

- Tampoco te tengo todo el día recogiendo tus cosas, campeón. Y podría. ¿Has visto éste cuarto?

- ¿Y tú has visto el de Nick?

- Touché – dijo Chris, y se rió. Leo le sonrió, y él le bajó de sus piernas, para poder levantarse. – Le hablaré al principito con la amabilidad que se merece – le dijo, y le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz.

Salió de la habitación sacudiendo la cabeza, y sonriendo. Escuchó a Peter trastear con la guitarra. Debía de estar afinándole, a juzgar por el sonido escalado y regular.

- Toc, toc – dijo, y pasó, ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

Peter le saludó con la cabeza y terminó de mover una de las clavijas de la guitarra. Rasgueó un momento y lo que escuchó le dejó satisfecho.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que ya está afinada?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

- Práctica, supongo. Todo es cuestión de oído. Sé cómo tiene que sonar cada cuerda. Si suena así, es que está afinada. Si suena más agudo tengo que mover la clavija para éste lado. Si suena más grave, para este otro.

Chris sabía algo de guitarra. No sabía tocar, pero había tenido su época de "guitarrista" y siempre le había gustado la música. Por eso entendió que Peter se lo estaba simplificando. En esencia era como se lo contaba, pero detrás de su habilidad había horas de práctica.

- ¿Y qué tal te va con el piano?

- Me encanta – dijo Peter, sonriendo, y dejando la guitarra a un lado. Chris observó que la movía con mucho cuidado, como quien tiene en sus manos un tesoro frágil.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta la música?

- Desde siempre. Y la literatura también. Escribo y canto desde que sé hacerlo.

- ¿Y el teatro?

- Descubrí que me gustaba actuar hace un par de años, pero toda mi vida he amado las series, las películas, y esas cosas. Antes actuar no era una…afición. Era algo necesario.

- ¿Por…por Derek? – preguntó Chris, sin estar muy seguro de si quería oír la respuesta.

- No. Para integrarme. Habrás notado que no soy muy dado a hacer amistades.

- Pues nadie lo hubiera dicho hoy al verte con Hope.

- Ella es diferente. Y yo también soy diferente ahora.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien?

- Si obviamos que casi me dejo de hablar con mi hermano, que una desconocida que puede convertirse en alguien especial ha visto como me castigan, y que mi padre me ha dado una charla gratuita de educación sexual…sí, ha sido perfecto.

- Eh, eh. Que yo sepa las dos primeras cosas de esa lista ya están arregladas. Y hay quienes considerarían lo tercero como algo bueno. Sólo quería que…nada os pillara por sorpresa.

- Papá, todo lo que me has dicho ya lo sabía.

- Por si acaso.

- Es que no va a haber "caso". ¿Vale?

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Pues si no lo sé yo, a ver quién más va a saberlo. Sí, si lo sé papá. Y no me presiones ¿quieres?

- No te estoy presionando. Peter, actúas como si fuera algo malo…

- Que es justamente como deberías actuar tú. Mira, sólo voy a decirlo una vez, luego fingiremos que no lo he dicho y podrás ir a reírte de mí con Nick: no voy a acostarme con nadie hasta que me case.

Chris guardó silencio, y se dio cuenta de que Peter había hablado completamente en serio. A eso debía de referirse Nick con lo de "puritano". Y por eso la conversación había sido tan incómoda para Peter. Chris se dio cuenta de que, como padre, esa clase de propósitos le debían alegrar. Y no es que no se alegrara. Es que se preguntaba cuáles eran los motivos de Peter. ¿Religiosos? ¿Morales? Le extrañaba que Nick y Peter pensaran diferente respecto a eso.

- No me voy a reír de ti, Peter. Claro que no. Me parece bien, mejor que bien. Es muy … tranquilizador. Además es tu vida, tu decisión, y tu todo…pero no es algo malo. Sólo quiero que sepas eso.

- Lo que sea.

A Chris le pareció una respuesta algo brusca e injustificada, pero como era evidente que a Peter le resultaba incómodo hablar del tema decidió no insistir.

- Te dejo que sigas afinando…- dijo, y se estaba yendo, cuando Peter le frenó.

- Es injusto ¿sabes? Que el raro sea yo. Es injusto.

- ¿Raro por qué? ¿Injusto el qué?

¿De qué le estaba hablando ahora?

- Si tú te acostaste con la primera que viste en tu adolescencia, bien por ti. Pero el raro no soy yo, sino tú. Eso no está bien, igual que no lo está el que mi madre hiciera lo mismo y luego nos abandonara.

Chris se mordió la lengua, antes de devolverle el golpe bajo, porque por fin entendió la actitud de Peter respecto a ese tema. Debía de pensar, quizá con razón, que su madre se quedó embarazada por una relación irresponsable. Eso sin duda tenía que haber marcado su forma de relacionarse con las mujeres. Chris supo entenderlo, y por eso se contuvo, pero le miró con cierta dureza.

- No puedes hablarme así. Tú no sabes lo que yo hice ni tienes por qué saberlo. No tienes derecho a juzgarme y no voy a permitir que lo hagas. Sólo estaba intentando ser amable contigo y dándote libertad para que eligieras qué hacer con tu vida. Precisamente porque sé de lo que hablo, no quiero que os pille desprevenidos. Para mí sería muy fácil decirte "oye, te quiero a diez metros de cualquier cosa que lleve falda y tenga pecho", pero eso no sería justo, ni posible, ni bueno para ti. Sólo conseguiría que hicieras justo lo contrario. Que corrieras a los brazos de la primera chica a la que vieras. No me hables de lo que está bien y lo que está mal, porque no tienes ni idea.

Peter debería de haberse dado cuenta de que estaban entrando en un terreno personal y delicado. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que si seguía hablando del tema podría llegar a hacer daño a su padre, pero su resentimiento hacia el mundo – y hacia su madre - le impidió ser perceptivo aquella vez.

- Si te pones así es porque te avergüenzas de lo que hiciste. ¿Y tú pretendes decirme que no es algo malo? Que pasa, que te encanta decir lo que otros hacen mal pero no reconoces tus errores ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí, claro que me avergüenzo! – estalló Chris, gritando muy fuerte. - ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? ¿Te gusta saber que cometí un error? Porque he cometido más de uno, pero ninguno como aquél. ¿Quieres oír también los detalles?

- ¡Pues si fue así no entiendo cómo eres capaz de hablarnos del tema! – dijo Peter, también gritando.

- Que yo cometiera un error no me da derecho a impedir que cometáis los vuestros y aprendáis…o a impedir que tengáis una buena experiencia sólo por miedo. Y a ti no te da derecho a hablarme así. ¿Qué quieres oír de mí, Peter? ¿"El sexo es malo"? ¿"El sexo es bueno pero sólo después de casarte"? Madura. Yo no puedo decirte eso. Tienes que llegar a tus propias conclusiones, y veo que ya lo has hecho, así que déjame en paz y no la tomes conmigo.

Oír a su padre decir "déjame en paz" impactó mucho a Peter. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo que Chris no le estaba diciendo. Y supo que si quería que se lo dijera tenía que enfadarle más, hasta que perdiera el control de sus palabras y se le escapara.

- La tomo contigo porque vas de enrollado y de buen tipo, pero a veces parece que seas un adolescente más. ¿Pero tú te has visto con Amy? Qué, ¿vas a aplicar con ella todo lo que nos has dicho hoy, o me vendrás con un "hermanito" nuevo?

- Peter, soy tu padre. No puedes hablarme así.

- Puedo, claro que puedo. Amy, Bianca, y a saber cuántas ha habido entre medias. Por lo visto tu "error" no te quitó las ganas.

- Basta, te lo advierto. Has ido demasiado lejos.

- El que fue demasiado lejos, por lo visto, fuiste tú.

Chris pocas veces había estado tan enfadado, dolido, herido y sorprendido como durante aquella conversación. Había intentado mantener la calma, pero ya no podía más. Sin saberlo, o sabiéndolo, daba igual, Peter había dado en un punto muy débil.

- Mira mocoso, no hables de la vida cuando aún no has empezado a vivirla. Seis años ¿sabes? Seis años me costó superar aquello. ¡Casi no pude acostarme con mi mujer el día de mi boda! Sí, mi primera vez fue a los dieciséis. ¿Te lo dijo Nick? ¿Y qué? ¿Te parece mal? La verdad es que me da igual lo que te parezca. Me da igual lo que le parezca a todo el mundo. Ella tenía veinte años, tenía novio, y se olvidó de decirme ambas cosas cuando nos conocimos. Yo sólo era un chico curioso con el cerebro entre las piernas que confundió el amor con el engaño. Fui tan idiota como para pensar que me quería, y su única condición era acostarse conmigo. ¡Su condición! ¡Pero si yo tenía las hormonas disparadas! Fue como un regalo para mí…Una chica de rizos rojos como el mismo fuego, con un ojo de cada color y los dos preciosos…de un curso superior al mío…¡ja! Cuatro años que me sacaba. Tenía que haberlo sospechado, pero no lo hice. Estaba fascinado por ella, por su voz, como el canto de una maldita sirena…Incluso llegué a pensar que tal vez pudiera estar embrujado. Claro que dudé antes de acostarme con ella. Quien diga que no duda miente. Pero pensé que no iba a arrepentirme nunca…Hasta que al día siguiente no volví a saber más de ella. Me sentí usado, con el corazón roto…y para el colmo de mi vergüenza cuando un luz blanca pierde su…cuando un luz blanca deja de ser inocente, los Ancianos lo perciben. Así que mi padre lo supo en el mismo momento en el que lo hice. Yo sólo recé para que no se enfadara conmigo…Tenía tanto miedo…Eso era lo que os quería evitar. Quería que supierais que decidieras lo que decidierais todo iba a estar bien. Quería que supierais vuestras opciones. Tu abuelo fue muy bueno conmigo, pero yo no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. No quería que vosotros tuvierais la misma incertidumbre. Y ante todo, quería evitaros las malas experiencias. Tener sexo sólo por curiosidad hace daño a una de las dos partes, o a ambas. Como me pasó a mí. Eso se soluciona quitándoos la curiosidad. Así hagáis lo que hagáis será por otros motivos, aunque el único válido es el amor. El de verdad, y no el que esa chica decía sentir por mí. ¿Qué estoy con Amy? Pues sí. Hasta donde sé ella ha tenido experiencias parecidas. Para tu información antes de ella y después de Bianca no ha habido nadie más. No sé qué opinión tienes de mí, pero no voy por ahí ligando con quien puedo. Y mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Quién te crees que eres, eh? ¿Crees que puedes tomarla conmigo cada vez que te enfadas, e ir a hacer daño? Todos podemos jugar a ese juego, ¿sabes Peter? Yo no voy a caer tan bajo porque me importas, pero creía que yo te importaba también. ¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así?

Peter en ese momento lo único que se creía es que no iba a ser capaz de volver a hablar en la vida. Pero contra todo pronóstico la voz consiguió sobreponerse al nudo que constreñía su garganta.

- No tenías por qué contármelo.

- Sí, porque no ibas a parar hasta que lo hiciera. Ahora ya lo sabes. Decías que era injusto que tú seas el raro…Mira Peter, yo no sé si eres raro por pensar como piensas, si tienes razón o si estás equivocado. Yo no sé si es injusto o deja de serlo. Pero creo que el que está siendo injusto conmigo eres tú. Sólo te he hablado de protección sexual, porque no sé la clase de educación que has tenido al respecto. Por desgracia, no he estado ahí para enseñarte nada. En muchos sentidos me habéis llegado ya creciditos y no soy nadie para decidir por vosotros o deciros que determinadas formas de pensar están mal. Tal vez a Leo le diga otra cosa cuando llegue el momento, pero no me considero con el derecho de aparecer cuando tenéis dieciséis años y vuestras propias ideas y deciros que tenéis que cambiarlas. Os puedo decir las mías, os puedo dar información y puedo esperar que hagáis lo correcto. Pero no puedo obligaros a hacerlo. No puedo obligaros a hacer nada. Ni en un sentido ni en otro. No te he invitado en ningún momento a hacer lo mismo que hice yo, así que no sé por qué te has sentido atacado. Es como lo de ser vegetariano, Peter. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que esté mal? Si tú no quieres saber nada de sexo me parece bien. De hecho, me deja más tranquilo. Pero yo tenía que hablarte de ello igual por si cambias de opinión o por si quieres saber más sobre el tema.

- Yo no sabía que….quiero decir…lo que me has contado...no imaginaba que hubiera sucedido así. Pensé que simplemente lo habías hecho y ya. Y estoy harto de las bromas sobre monjes tibetanos y sobre ser homosexual. No ser un salido no me convierte en gay. Sé que…sé que el sexo no es malo, practicado de la manera correcta. Es un regalo que Dios le hizo a los hombres, para que tener hijos sea un acto agradable y placentero. Mi decisión es personal, y la baso en querer esperar a la persona idónea para compartir juntos una experiencia que bajo mi juicio debería ser más que un acto físico. Nunca he necesitado tener relaciones, y en cambio sí he necesitado encontrar un alma gemela. Para mí las dos cosas son independientes y a la vez se complementan. No necesito acostarme con nadie para quererle. Al menos eso creo ahora. Tienes razón en que tal vez cambie de opinión cuando tenga pareja….aunque lo dudo. Pero además…Yo soy el error de dos personas que no se cuidaron, o no podían mantenerme, o vete tú a saber. Nick y yo probablemente seamos hijos no planeados de una pareja que decidió que no nos quería. Somos el recuerdo viviente de que el sexo es algo más que un acto físico entre dos personas. Había creído que tú hiciste lo mismo…que nuestra madre. Que veías esto desde un punto de vista más…superficial. Pero ahora sé que piensas como yo. Aunque yo quiera esperar y tú no lo hicieras, tú entiendes que se trata de algo más de lo que a veces quieren vendernos. De algo más que simple placer. Tendría que haberlo entendido, y haberte escuchado sin tomármelo como un ataque. Siento haberte hecho daño. Puedes devolvérmelo si quieres. Yo no te he hablado como un hijo así que tú no tienes que hablarme como un padre. He vuelto a hacer eso que me dijiste de creerme superior moralmente, con la diferencia encima de que he querido hacerlo contigo, cuando has demostrado muchas veces que me das mil vueltas. Tienes razón: no tenía derecho a juzgarte, y lo he hecho. Pero espero que sepas que no pretendía hacerte sufrir.

Chris le miró a los ojos por un momento, luego suspiró, y se fue de la habitación, para no decir nada de lo que pusiera arrepentirse. Sabía que Peter había sido sincero en su disculpa, pero también sabía que era perfectamente consciente de que no podía hablarle como lo había hecho y aun así había seguido. En ese momento sólo quería decirle que decir "lo siento" sólo sirve cuando realmente lamentas la forma en la que te has comportado, pero no quería ser cruel. Además, no era justo: primero le había sacado de sus casillas, y luego una vez más había hablado de forma tierna y conmovedora. No era justo que Peter pudiera hacer todo eso con unas pocas palabras. Le daba la sensación de que ese chico podía conseguir cualquier cosa de él. Sólo tenía que pedírselo con el corazón en la mano, que es como acababa de hablarle…Diablos, le quería tanto.

Notó que Peter le seguía.

- Papá…

- Que sí, que te perdono – repuso Chris, con voz cansina. No pudo ni girarse, porque Peter le aprisionó en un abrazo, y empezó a llorar. Chris se dio cuenta de que Peter había estado reteniendo el llanto, pero en ese momento lo estaba soltando todo sobre su camiseta. Peter era tan grande y tan pequeño a la vez….Tan hombre y tan niño…Le habló entonces en un tono más amable. – Te perdono ¿vale?

Nick salió al pasillo en ese momento, y se les encontró.

- Os he oído gritar, ¿ha pasado algo? ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Por qué llora así?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero sus ojos se cruzaron un momento con los de Chris, y Nick sintió que debía desaparecer por un rato. Volvió a su cuarto dispuesto a hacerse el sordo.

- Vamos, Peter. Tampoco ha sido para tanto, tesoro.

- No me llames tesoro. No soy un tesoro. Soy el boquete que hunde el barco.

Fue un milagro que Chris lograra entenderle, porque Peter estaba llorando mucho.

"Después de todo, puede que sí que lo sienta de verdad" pensó, muy enternecido por el llanto de su hijo.

- No, eres mi tesoro. Te has dejado llevar por la rabia, pero no era contra mí, sino contra tu madre, lo entiendo.

- Pero al que he hecho daño es a ti.

- Sssh, vamos Peter, ya está. No me has hecho daño ¿vale? – dijo Chris, mintiendo un poco – Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

- Sabía que había algo que no me querías decir y te presioné para que me lo dijeras…

- Lo sé. No has sido muy sutil. Ya está, Peter. Ya te he dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir. No pasa nada. Deja de llorar ¿vale?

- No lo entiendes…no lo entiendes…

De prono Peter empezó a repetir eso y no dijo nada más pero siguió llorando. Como Chris le tenía apoyado sobre él, notó el momento exacto en el que el pecho de Peter empezó a sonar extraño.

- Peter, ve a por el inhalador - le dijo, pero su hijo no se movió. – Peter, el inhalador.

Nada.

- Vale, pues suéltame que voy yo.

Tampoco.

- ¡Nick! ¡Trae el inhalador de tu hermano!

Nick salió de su cuarto, les dedicó una mirada, y luego fue al cuarto de Peter. Pero salió con las manos vacías.

- No está en su mochila.

- Peter, ¿dónde tienes el inhalador? Ve a por él, cada vez respiras peor.

Peter no lo hizo, y Chris oyó como el poco aire que le llegaba al chico hacía un ruido sibilante.

- Si crees que me has visto enfadado no será nada comparado a cómo me verás si no me dices donde tienes el inhalador ahora mismo. Sé que puedes hablar, así que ya lo estás soltando.

Peter se limitó a seguir allí de pie, alimentando la impotencia de Chris mientras veía como su hijo se ahogaba.

- Peter, ¡maldita sea!

Nick despareció un segundo y volvió enseguida. Le dio algo a Chris.

- Es un… bueno, no sé cómo se llama, pero mide el oxígeno que le llega a los pulmones. Si sale por debajo del 50% tienes que preocuparte. Si sale más, haz que se tumbe, que respire hondo, y se le pasará.

Chris hizo que Peter soplara por aquél aparato, aunque le costó bastante porque el chico no colaboraba.

- Cuarenta y cinco por ciento – le dijo a Nick.

- Necesita el inhalador, pero ya. ¿No lo puedes orbitar?

- ¡No, si no sé dónde está! Peter ¿dónde lo tienes?

- Peter, no tiene gracia – dijo Nick, se acercó a él, y le tomó el pulso. Estaba muy acelerado. – Papá, voy a ser claro. O encuentras el inhalador, o le orbitas al hospital, porque éste ataque es bastante grave y no pienso perder a mi hermano.

- Peter, por favor – pidió Chris, pero al ver que no iba a colaborar se dispuso a no perder más tiempo. Puso una mano en su hombro y orbitó con él. Apareció en la parte de atrás del hospital más cercano. Hizo que Peter entrara, y no hizo falta que dijera nada, porque se acercó un médico al ver los esfuerzos que el chico hacía por respirar. Ahogarse es de las sensaciones más molestas que puede experimentar el ser humano, ya que respirar es un acto reflejo que no se puede evitar. El cerebro de Peter le obligaba a tomar aire, pero sus pulmones no le dejaban.

- Mi hijo tiene un ataque de asma.

- Ha sido una suerte que estuvieran cerca del hospital. ¿No lleva el inhalador?

- No. – dijo Chris omitiendo el hecho de que el ataque no había ocurrido en la calle.

El médico trajo una silla e hizo que Peter se sentara. Le llevó a una sala donde le hicieron respirar por una mascarilla y Chris observó cómo poco a poco Peter dejaba de estar azul para volver a su palidez habitual, aunque quizá estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

Después le auscultaron, le hicieron preguntas sencillas para ver si había perdido en algún momento la lucidez mental por la falta de oxígeno, y le recordaron lo importante que era llevar el inhalador siempre encima. Peter no dijo ni mu en todo el rato, y Chris tampoco dijo mucho. El médico empezó a rellenar el informe que les permitiría irse a casa.

- ¿Estaba corriendo cuando le dio el ataque?

- No – respondió Chris, porque Peter no decía nada.

- ¿Cerca de algo a lo que sea alérgico?

- No.

- Deduzco entonces que la causa ha sido algún tipo de estrés emocional.

Aunque Peter había llegado llorando, esto bien podía ser por el susto, aunque Chris sabía que no era así.

- Supongo que sí.

- Eres un chico sensible ¿verdad Peter? – dijo el médico, muy amable, intentando que el chico dijera algo. Pero Peter se limitó a asentir. – Bueno. Todo parece estar bien. Por favor, recuerda llevar siempre el inhalador encima.

- Lo hará – respondió Chris por él.

Poco después abandonaron el hospital. Chris le dio un abrazo fuerte, pero con cuidado de dejarle respirar, asustado de que le pasara lo mismo otra vez.

- Creo que voy a matarte – anunció, y orbitó con él, de vuelta a casa. Habían estado cuarenta y cinco minutos fuera, entre una cosa y otra. Nick había hecho la cena, y cuando les vio orbitar se lanzó hacia ellos. A Chris le dio un abrazo. A Peter un abrazo y un empujón. Y luego tres más, remarcando cada empujón con un insulto.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota, estúpido, imbécil!

Chris le apartó con delicadeza, aunque una parte de él estaba con Nick. Entonces vino Leo, y abrazó a Peter con mucha fuerza. Esto pareció hacer reaccionar por fin a Peter, que le cogió en brazos, y le dio un beso.

- Peter, a la cama. Ahora.

Peter se fue muy cansado y con algo de dolor en el pecho. Chris subió cinco minutos después, y llegó justo cuando terminaba de ponerse el pijama.

- ¿Dónde tienes el inhalador? – fue lo primero que le preguntó.

- En el segundo cajón.

- Va a volver a la mochila. Y no va a salir de ahí. Miraré que esté cada noche ¿entendido? Y si no está tú y yo tendremos una conversación que no va a gustarte nada.

Peter asintió.

- Mañana ajustaré cuentas contigo. Ahora vas a descansar, y si necesitas cualquier cosa, quiero que me llames.

No fue necesario que le llamara, no obstante, porque Chris no hacía más que entrar y salir dela habitación de Peter, hasta que al final se quedó allí con él, sentado en una silla, mirándole dormir. Nick subió un rato después.

- Papá, ¿no vas a comer nada?

- No tengo hambre.

- Estás muy delgado. ¡Te me vas a quedar en los huesos!

- No estoy de humor, Nick.

Cinco segundos después, Chris salió detrás de Nick, que se había ido en silencio.

- ¡Espera! Perdona. Gracias por todo, hijo. Puede que luego baje a comer algo ¿vale? Ahora quiero quedarme con tu hermano.

- Está bien, papá, pero no le va a dar un ataque mientras duerme.

- Podría darle.

- Nunca le ha dado dos ataques en un día.

- Quién sabe. Estaré más tranquilo si me quedo.

- Vale. Si no te quedaras tú acabaría por quedarme yo, y puede que entonces le estrangulara, así que es mejor que te quedes tú.

- Yo aún no he descartado el estrangulamiento.

Chris le dio un beso a Nick, y volvió con Peter. No durmió, aunque dio alguna cabezada en la silla.

Peter despertó poco después de que amaneciera. Parpadeó y bostezó, y se llevó un susto al ver que había alguien en la habitación. Luego se dio cuenta de que era su padre, durmiendo en la silla. Se puso de lado, con las manos bajo la cabeza, y le observó con una sonrisa. Luego se preguntó si se habría pasado allí toda la noche, y supo que sí.

"Peter, creo que estás muerto" se dijo.

Quizá para no adelantar el momento de su asesinato o quizá porque le hacía feliz ver a su padre allí, Peter no hizo ningún movimiento para no despertarle. Le miró y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le quería. Soltó una lágrima al recordar el día anterior y todo lo que le había dicho. Peter era del tipo que sabe diferenciar cuando habla con un amigo (aunque no tenía muchos) y cuando con un adulto. Generalmente era bastante educado, pero se había pasado y mucho.

_"Si tú te acostaste con la primera que viste en tu adolescencia, bien por ti."_

_"Si te pones así es porque te avergüenzas de lo que hiciste. ¿Y tú pretendes decirme que no es algo malo? Que pasa, que te encanta decir lo que otros hacen mal pero no reconoces tus errores ¿verdad?"_

_"¿Pero tú te has visto con Amy? Qué, ¿vas a aplicar con ella todo lo que nos has dicho hoy, o me vendrás con un "hermanito" nuevo?"_

_"Puedo, claro que puedo. Amy, Bianca, y a saber cuántas ha habido entre medias. Por lo visto tu "error" no te quitó las ganas."_

¿Cómo había podido decirle todo eso a su padre? ¿Es que se había dado un golpe en el cerebro y ya no conectaba bien? Precisamente él, entre toda la gente del mundo, él decidía ponerse cruel con la persona que menos se lo merecía. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada de…? Peter decidió no seguir por ahí, o empezaría a faltarle el aire como el día anterior.

Poco después despertó Chris, y le miró. Peter vio tanto amor en los ojos de su padre que sintió que hasta dolía. Chris se acercó a su cama, y le dio los buenos días con un beso.

- Después de desayunar, quiero tener unas palabras contigo. Más que palabras, en realidad.

Bueno, al menos no iba a hacerle esperar. Era todo un consuelo. Peter y Chris no habían cenado nada el día anterior, así que desayunaron con apetito. Nick y Leo le hicieron la ley del silencio a Peter, como si ellos también hubieran decidido castigarle. Después del desayuno Peter subió a su cuarto casi como si fuera una perspectiva agradable. Lo que fuera en vez de aguantar esas miradas de "pero qué idiota eres".

Peter esperó a su padre sentado sobre la cama. Chris tardó un rato en subir. Peter siempre se preguntaba qué hacía en esos ratos. Quizá lo hiciera para torturarle un poco, aunque lo dudaba. Cuando su padre entró, traía el cepillo consigo. En otro momento Peter hubiera dejado que su curiosidad preguntara por qué a veces lo orbitaba, a veces no, y a veces le mandaba a él que lo cogiera, pero supo ver que no estaba en situación de ser curioso. Estaba en situación de callarse y no empeorar lo que se le venía. Chris fue directo al grano.

- Te pusiste en peligro. La primera norma. La más importante. Y no es la primera vez que hablamos de esto. Te pusiste en peligro, y todo por negarte a ir a por el inhalador, lo cual, por cierto, fue también desobedecerme. ¿Sabes lo que fue ver cómo te ahogabas sin poder hacer nada?

Peter se quedó callado pensando que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

- ¡¿SABES LO QUE FUE?!

Al ver que su padre se había enfadado más, Peter probó a hablar, a ver si eso era mejor.

- Papá, yo…

- ¡TÚ HAS SIDO UN ESTÚPIDO, PETER!

Vale, hablar o callar daba igual. No importaba lo que hiciera, Chris sólo quería gritarle un rato y Peter lo aceptó con resignación, sabiendo que le había hecho pasar mucho miedo.

- ¿Qué hago yo si te pasa algo? ¡¿Qué hago!? Lo peor de todo es que sé por qué lo hiciste. Por culpabilidad ¿verdad? Grábate esto en la cabeza Peter: no puedes autocastigarte. De eso ya me encargo yo, y te aseguro que voy a hacerlo muy bien. No puedes volver a ponerte en peligro. Jamás, nunca, debes negarte a coger el inhalador.

Sin decir nada más, Chris le levantó. Peter siempre se sorprendía de la facilidad con que lo hacía, como si no pesara nada. Su padre se sentó donde había estado él, y le puso sobre sus rodillas. Peter se quedó muy quieto mientras le bajaba la ropa. Agradecía que lo hiciera así, porque así preservaba algo de su intimidad. Peter miró los zapatos de su padre, dispuesto a no apartar la mirada de ahí mientras dudara el castigo. Ya se los había aprendido de memoria. Aquél día Chris llevaba los zapatos negros de cordones. Llevaba el izquierdo mal abrochado.

Entones vino el primer azote. Peter no se movió cuando sintió el cepillo. Al principio el dolor no era mucho. A veces si le pillaba desprevenido soltaba un gritito, pero solía ser más de sorpresa. Peter permaneció callado mientras sentía los primeros azotes.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Normalmente, Chris no era muy rápido. Le pegaba despacio, sobre todo al principio y es especial cuando utilizaba el cepillo. Durante unos segundos, Peter sólo escuchó el sonido de los azotes.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Peter no pudo evitarlo y se movió un poco. Enseguida se quedó quieto otra vez, aunque empezó a dolerle y sabía que no aguantaría tan estoicamente durante mucho más. Se preguntó si Chris no iba a decirle nada. Generalmente le pegaba, hablaba, le pegaba y luego volvía a hablar. Pero aquella vez todavía no había dicho nada.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Peter se movió involuntariamente, y sintió que le escocían los ojos. A veces para aquél momento ya estaba llorando pero casi siempre era más bien por motivos emocionales que por verdadero dolor. Desde luego no era agradable, le picaba bastante, y se esforzaba por no llorar, pero podía soportarlo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Sin aguantar más, Peter comenzó a llorar, aunque intentó hacerlo en silencio. Vale, aquello dolía.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás que tu vida es o más importante, Peter? No puedes, bajo ningún concepto, negarte a coger el inhalador cuando tienes un ataque.

Bueno, sobre eso había opiniones. Técnicamente si podía, porque ya lo había hecho, pero Peter sabía que no le convencía decir aquello en voz alta. Además, evidentemente su padre se refería a que no debía hacerlo. Peter estuvo tentado de decirle que lo de no respirar no era agradable, así que podía guardarse las obviedades, pero no se dejó llevar por su irritación. Le estaba castigando porque se lo había buscado, así que dejó sus palabras en la boca, de dónde no debían salir.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Peter empezó a soltar grititos. Se había propuesto no gritar, pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

CRACK CRACK CRACK (Aaau. Peter se mordió el labio.) CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Los siguientes azotes ya no fueron con el cepillo. Chris empezó a pegarle con la mano, pero aquello no supuso mucho alivio. La mano dolía menos que el cepillo, cierto, pero cuando le pegaba con la mano le pegaba más fuerte, y además estaba adolorido.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Peter, en un acto reflejo, se tapó con la mano.

- Lo siento – dijo rápidamente, pero Chris se limitó a apartarle la mano, y a sujetársela sin hacer en realidad mucha fuerza.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

- Papá, por favor.

"¿Le estás suplicando? ¿Y no te suplicó el a ti que fueras a por el inhalador?"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

- Papá, ya no más.

"Él no lo entiende. No iba a morirme por no usar el maldito inhalador, y aunque hubiera sido así, al principio puede que se entristeciera, pero luego vería que su vida es mejor sin mí. Es lo que me pasó a mí cuando dejé de vivir con Derek."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Peter dejó de pensar, y se limitó a llorar únicamente. ¿Lloraba por el dolor o por lo que sentía? ¿Por las dos cosas? La verdad es que le dolía bastante. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Chris ya no le estaba pegando. Le estaba acariciando la espalda. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso? Se sentía bien, como siempre. Cuando Chris le acariciaba siempre le entraban ganas de llorar más, y esa vez no fue menos.

- Ya está, tesoro. Ssh, ya está.

Peter respiró hondo, e intentó controlar los espasmos sollozantes que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, pero no pudo. Aguantaba mucho sin llorar, pero cuando empezaba le costaba mucho parar. ¿Y Chris le había dicho que no era un llorica? Si bueno. He ahí una prueba más de que su padre le veía con mejores ojos delos que se merecía.

- Ya está, Peter. Ya pasó. Levántate, tesoro.

Peter lo hizo, y se abrazó a él, sabiendo que no se apartaría. A veces no entendía por qué Chris no se apartaba, pero se lo agradecía con toda su alma. Si en ese momento no le hubiera abrazo probablemente se hubiera querido morir. Y rondaba mucho esos pensamientos como para que le dieran más motivos.

Chris le acarició el pelo. Le había resultado tan difícil castigarle…No dejaba de ver a Perter ahogándose, y se dijo que estaba haciendo eso precisamente para impedir que volviera a suceder. Paró cuando consideró que era suficiente. Con él no podía guiarse por el llanto. A veces lloraba más, a veces menos, y en general lloraba poco, así que su indicador fue su propia intuición. Cuando terminó de castigarle, Peter empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Chris le consoló y tuvo paciencia, sabiendo que dejaría de llorar en cuanto le fuera posible. Había sido duro con él, así que le tomaría un tiempo. Eso suponiendo que no estuviera llorando por algo más. Con él nunca se sabía. Cuando le notó más sereno, habló con él.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacer esa tontería. Mira Peter, ya no te pido que me obedezcas o que te vayas a la cama cuando te lo digo…Esto es mucho más importante…al menos tu salud ¿entiendes? Es lo básico. No puedes ponerte en peligro. Simplemente no puedes, porque yo no puedo soportarlo, tesoro.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y le siguió acariciando. Peter aun lloraba un poquito, pero de forma mucho más controlada.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Huelga de brazos caídos? ¿Estoy triste así que me da igual seguir respirando? ¿He hecho algo malo y …?

- No hice algo malo. Hice algo horrible – dijo Peter por fin, interrumpiéndole.

- Me hablaste mal. No es la primera vez que lo haces. Intenta no volver a hacerlo y ya está.

- Te hice daño. Te hice daño para…para conseguir algo de ti. Y me creía mejor que tú, al menos en un sentido. ¿Reconoces el patrón? Dijiste que no dejarías que pasara. Dijiste que no dejarías que me volviera una mala persona.

- Y tal cosa no ha sucedido, tesoro.

- ¡Hice lo mismo que hubiera hecho Derek! Sólo….sólo sé resolver las cosas gritando, rompiendo algo, manipulando a la gente o haciéndoles sentir mal…usando la psicología y los sentimientos….que es lo mismo que hacía él conmigo.

- No te compares con él, Peter. Ni siquiera en broma. No te pareces a él absolutamente en nada.

- Sí lo hago. Cada vez más. Ya es tarde, papá. Hay algo dentro de mí que me hace ser…dañino.

- Sí, pero para ti mismo. Escucha Peter. Cada vez que golpees algo haré lo mismo que cuando diste aquella patada a la puerta delante de Rachel. O como cuando rompiste el cristal. No has vuelto a hacerlo. Te contuviste, y no le distes un puñetazo a la pared. A ti no te gusta ser agresivo, ni a mí tampoco, así que buscaremos otra forma de que salga tu rabia. Hay que trabajar en eso, sí, pero no te convierte en una mala persona. No he pensado en ningún momento que lo fueras. Ayer estaba enfadado, sí, pero un motivo para hablarme así sí que tenías, y todo lo demás era tu lado adolescente hablando por tu boca. Eso a mí no me preocupa. Es normal. Si vieras las cosas que le decía yo a mi padre….Pero que te pongas en peligro…Peter, no puedo dejar que hagas eso de nuevo. ¿Sabes lo más frustrante? Que ni siquiera puedo decirle muchas de estas cosas a la psicóloga. Puedo hablarle de Derek, de tus complejos, pero no de Barbas, por ejemplo. Hace tiempo dijiste una verdad muy grande Peter: la magia puede ser peligrosa. Por eso necesito confiar en que tú vas a hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga para protegerte….y no salir a los brazos del primer demonio que quiera abrazarte. Y, si ni siquiera puedo confiar en que uses el inhalador, ¿cómo voy a esperar que hagas todo lo demás? Necesito que te mantengas a salvo, hijo. Por mí.

- Por ti – repitió Peter, como un autómata, pero Chris no supo si lo estaba diciendo con conocimiento de causa o como mero loro de repetición. Decidió cerciorarse.

- Nada de ponerse en peligro. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Es más, te prohíbo que te sientas culpable, por nada, en vista de que es un sentimiento que no sabes manejar.

- Pero…no puedes pretender que no haga nada cuando la fastidio…

- Oh, tú no harás nada, pero yo sí. Ya te he dicho que de castigarte me encargo yo.

- Ya lo he comprobado – dijo Peter, e hizo un puchero.

- Mala suerte, pero no me das pena. No cuando te has jugado el pellejo.

- Lo dices como si me hubiera tirado de una montaña sin paracaídas.

- Sin paracaídas no, pero sí sin inhalador, que para ti es más importante.

- Papáaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Ha venido el tío Wyatttttt! – gritó Leo desde abajo.

- Genial, seguro que quiere unirse al club "castiguemos a Peter". ¿Escogerá la modalidad del silencio, como Nick y Leo, o se ocupará de que no pueda volver a sentarme?

- Puedes probar a ponerle un puchero a él también. Seguro que a él sí le das pena. Vamos, bajemos.

Peter se levantó, con una mueca.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó Chris. A pesar de decir que no iba a sentir pena, estaba triste al preguntarlo, y un poco preocupado porque si Peter respondía que sí quería decir que se había excedido, y que no podía andar con normalidad.

- No. Es que me he dado cuenta de que llevo diez minutos sin pantalones.

- Ah, bueno. No es como si no te hubiera visto antes.

- Sí, papá, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. – dijo Peter, rodando los ojos.

Chris le revolvió el pelo, y le dejó colocarse la ropa. Los dos bajaron y Peter, aun con los ojos rojos, fue a abrazar a Wyatt.

- Hola, sobrino. ¿Hemos empezado mal el día o qué? – dijo, adivinando lo que había pasado por el hecho de que tardaran en bajar y Peter pareciera haber llorado.

- Más bien lo terminé mal ayer. – dijo Peter, y se lo contó todo.

- Es de coña ¿verdad? – preguntó Wyatt mirando a Christopher. – Tu hijo no es tan idiota como para no coger el inhalador.

- Pues…me temo que eso fue lo que pasó.

- Pero ¿tú estás tonto? – le dijo Wyatt a Peter. – Da gracias a que te haya castigado tu padre, porque si llegas a hacerme eso a mí no te sientas en tres semanas.

- Doy fe – intervino Leo, recién llegado – El tío es peor que papá.

- Hasta tu hermano pequeño parece más sensato que tú. De verdad, Peter, llevas unos días en los que parece que quieras morir. Si no lo consigues, al final te mataré yo – le dijo Wyatt.

- Los luces blancas no podéis matar.

- Por ti, me lo salto.

- Ya no voy a hacerlo más. No te enfades, tío – dijo Peter, y en vez del puchero puso la mirada de cachorro más perfecta del mundo, aunque fue bastante sincera.

- Tienes suerte de que haya venido por otra cosa – le dijo Wyatt, haciéndose el duro. – Papá ha encontrado algo sobre Barbas, Chris.

- ¿Ha atacado a alguien? – preguntó Chris, con ansiedad.

- No. Precisamente eso es lo raro: que no ha atacado a un solo brujo. Ambos sabemos que ese no es su estilo. Por el submundo corren rumores…de que se está preparando para algo.


	48. Chapter 48: Confianza en tiempo de magia

Barbas estaba preparándose para acabar con su familia. A Chris no le cabía ninguna duda, tras escuchar a Wyatt. El demonio del miedo había intentado ya varias veces acabar con los Haliwell, pero Chris pensaba que ya se habría rendido…Aunque aquella vez no iba a por las Embrujadas, ni a por él, sino a por sus hijos.

- Por eso no hemos tenido noticias suyas – masculló Chris. Había llegado a relajarse, pensando que tal vez Barbas había desistido, acobardado…

- Mis fuentes aseguran que está reuniendo a un pequeño grupo…- dijo Wyatt.

- ¿Y quiénes son tus fuentes?

- Demonios de bajo nivel que resultaron muy colaboradores cuando les mostré ésta poción – respondió Wyatt y le enseñó un frasquito que serviría para acabar con los demonios menos poderosos.

- Eso es malo, Wyatt. Muy malo. Un solo demonio no supone un gran problema. Puedo orbitar en un segundo y hacerle frente. Pero si son varios…si se separan…yo no puedo dividirme – musitó Chris con angustia, y Wyatt entendió lo que quería decirle: si Barbas enviaba un demonio a por cada uno de sus hijos, Chris no podría ayudarlos a todos. – Los demonios no se alían. – protestó Chris, como si sirviera de algo. Wyatt alzó una ceja. ¿Acaso se pensaba que aquello era un juego y los demonios estaban haciendo "trampas"? Quizá si fuera un juego…pero uno mortal. Y las trampas estaban permitidas.

- Barbas les habrá ofrecido algo.

- ¿El qué?

- No lo sé, Chris. Ni siquiera sé lo que quiere ésta vez.

- No son poderes – intervino Leo – porque Peter no tiene.

Chris se dio cuenta de que no debían de hablar de aquello con sus hijos delante. Quizá lo mejor fuera que llamara a su padre, e hicieran un plan. Tenía ganas de invocar a Barbas y provocar una pelea, pero no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la mejor forma: era algo que el demonio ya tendría que tener previsto. Quería hablar con su padre, y tal vez con su madre y sus tías. Y quería mantener a sus hijos alejados de magia peligrosa, muerte, y hechizos.

- Escuchad chicos, ¿por qué no os vais a dar una vuelta con el tío? Podéis llevaros a Ariel.

Wyatt entendió lo que quería hacer, y asintió.

- Podemos ir a la heladería que hay por aquí cerca.

- ¿Qué heladería? – preguntó Nick.

- ¿Chris no os ha llevado? Oh, pues entonces mucho mejor. Quiero ver qué cara ponéis. Leo y yo tenemos un juego: si es capaz de comerse un helado de tres bolas, luego le compro otro. Pero como tengo mala experiencia apostando contigo, para ti serán cinco, Nick. Que además eres más grande.

Nick sonrió, porque ganara o perdiera lo bueno de aquello es que se pondría hasta arriba de helado. Pero luego miró a Peter y se puso serio un momento.

- Si él no va, yo tampoco.

- ¿Y él por qué no iba a venir? – preguntó Wyatt, desconcertado.

- ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? – dijo Peter muy bajito. Estaba seguro de que Wyatt creía que no se merecía precisamente un premio, y probablemente tuviera razón. Lo lógico sería que no quisiera llevarle a la heladería.

A Wyatt le enterneció esa actitud, y también esos ojos de cachorro arrepentido contra los que algún día inventaría un contraataque. ¡Si esa mirada la inventó él! ¿Cómo es que era tan efectiva?

- Pero no tanto como para dejarte aquí mientras me llevo a tus hermanos, hombre. No soy tan cruel. Además, no tengo más remedio que llevarte. ¿No ves que tu padre quiere la casa para él sólo?

Wyatt le guiñó un ojo, y Peter le dio un abrazo.

- Ya estabas tardando. – dijo Wyatt, devolviéndoselo. – Bien, pues ahora, ir eligiendo sabores. Os advierto que tengo la cartera llena, y estoy dispuesto a vaciarla.

Los chicos sonrieron, y en pocos segundos se habían ido, llevándose a Ariel con ellos. Chris estuvo dos minutos en silencio, apoyado sobre la mesa de la cocina, reuniendo valor y grandes dosis de odio. Era SUS hijos, y quien quisiera tocarlos se enfrentaría a la más horrible de las torturas. Llamó a su padre, que orbitó casi instantáneamente. Exterminar demonios no era en realidad el trabajo de ninguno de los miembros de su familia. Todos tenían una profesión y aquello era algo que hacían porque estaban moralmente obligados, por tener un don. Y porque aquellas criaturas les perseguían. No obstante, Chris tuvo una época en la que luchar contra demonios era su única ocupación y por ello tenía bastante práctica. Y, aunque Leo era un luz blanca, y técnicamente no intervenía de forma directa, era una enciclopedia humana.

Estuvieron hablando cerca de una hora, hasta que les interrumpió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Oyeron la risa potente de Wyatt, que le precedió antes de que entrara a la cocina, donde Chris y Leo habían estado preparando más pociones de las que posiblemente llegaran a necesitar.

- ¿Ya volvéis? – preguntó Chris contagiado por su buen humor.

- Peter tiene el estómago de un pajarito – informó Wyatt. - ¡Ha comido Leo más que él!

- Eso es porque no has visto cómo ha desayunado. – dijo Chris, y saludó a sus hijos. Leo se colgó de su cuello, pero luego fue a hacer lo mismo con su abuelo, y se quedó allí. El Leo mayor cogió al Leo pequeño en brazos, y miró a Chris, como pidiendo su aprobación. Cuando Chris asintió, les dijo algunas de las cosas que habían estado hablando.

- Escuchad…Durante los días siguientes es importante que no estéis solos en ningún momento, así que me tendréis por aquí a menudo. Hoy voy a quedarme a dormir.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el otro Leo, entusiasmado.

- Papá, puedo quedarme yo…- empezó Wyatt.

- Tú tienes tus propios hijos, Wyatt. Piper lo entenderá. Si esto dura mucho puede que ella se venga también.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Peter, que no era tan inocente como sus hermanos, que parecían pensar que aquello era algo bueno. - ¿Por qué vas a quedarte tú con nosotros? ¿Y papá?

- Yo… voy a estar ocupado, Peter.

- ¿Persiguiendo demonios? ¿Vas a ir a ese sitio? ¿Al Inframundo? – siguió preguntando Peter.

- No es tan malo como parece. Ya lo he hecho antes. Iré a ver si obtengo algo de información y nos libro de algunos enemigos…

- ¿Y si te topas con Barbas? ¿Te enfrentarás a él tú sólo?

- Avisaré a mi padre, y a Wyatt.

- ¿Y tú me dices a mí que no me ponga en peligro? ¡Es un maldito suicidio! – dijo Peter, sin saber si estaba enfadado o preocupado.

- Hijo, me dedico a esto.

- No, regentas un club.

- Eso también.

- ¡No quiero que vayas! – gritó Peter.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Nick, de pronto mucho menos contento al entender que pasar más tiempo con su abuelo implicaba que su padre iba a estar poniéndose en peligro.

- No me pasará nada – dijo Chris, halagado porque sus hijos se preocuparan tanto por él – Sé lo que hago.

- Yo quiero ayudarte – dijo Leo, el más pequeño de sus hijos, el único al que no podía engañar diciéndole que aquello no entrañaba ningún peligro. Chris le miró a los ojos.

- Me ayudará saber que estás a salvo, con el abuelo.

Chris miró a su familia, y vio caras tristes por todos lados. Leo y Wyatt se fueron y las caras tristes se hicieron más pronunciadas aún, si cabe.

- Vamos, no os pongáis así. No quiere decir que no vayáis a verme. Iré de noche: tenemos todo el día para estar juntos. Estaréis durmiendo. Ni os daréis cuenta de que me voy. Venga, fuera esas caras. Hagamos algo divertido. ¿Queréis ir al Zoo? Comeremos algo tarde pero no creo que tengáis hambre después del helado.

El plan del Zoo le gustó bastante a sus hijos, sobre todo a Leo y a Peter, pero sobre ellos pesaba todo el rato la sombra del miedo...

A Leo le gustaba mucho ir al Zoo, y Chris ya lo sabía, pero quedó comprobado que Peter también era un gran amante de los animales. No sólo parecía estar disfrutando, sino que sabía muchas cosas sobre ellos, cosas que Chris desconocía. Fue una gran día. Al final, Chris decidió comprar algo y comer allí mismo y por la tarde continuaron. Nick empezó a mandar mensajes con el móvil y estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que la paciencia de Chris comenzó a agotarse.

- Nick, deja el móvil, anda. Seguro que sobrevives a una tarde sin mensajes.

- Perdona. Es que estaba hablando con…Paul. ¿Puedo ir a dormir a su casa hoy?

- ¿Quieres decir si puedes ir a dormir con Rachel? – dijo Chris, que no era tonto y había percibido la ligera vacilación de Nick al decir con quién hablaba. – Sólo por haber intentado mentirme ya te diría que no, pero es que además, hijo, hoy no es un buen día. No quiero que estés por ahí, lejos del abuelo, con Barbas suelto.

- Siento no haberte dicho que era con Rachel, papá…pero por favor, déjame ir. No sería sólo con ella. Va a invitar a más gente.

- ¿Una fiesta? Genial, Nick, cada vez me das más motivos para decirte que no.

- ¿Preferirías que fuera a dormir yo sólo a casa de mi novia?

- No preferiría nada, porque no vas a ir.

- Papá, por favor. Es la primera vez que me invitan. Por favor, por favor.

Nick le miraba muy ilusionado. Chris detestaba tanto ser el malo...Normalmente le habría dicho que sí, pero no aquella vez.

- Aunque te acribillaría a preguntas sobre la fiesta, los invitados y otros detalles importantes, en otra ocasión podríamos hablarlo, Nick, pero hoy no. No con un demonio que os ha puesto en su punto de mira.

- Estaría con gente…estaría seguro, no me hará nada si estoy rodeado de otras personas…

- Nick, voy a ir a atacar sus filas desde dentro. Si algo sale mal y decide perseguiros, sólo estaré tranquilo si sé que estáis con el abuelo, que no sólo puede defenderos sino que además supone una vía de comunicación directa con Wyatt, mi madre, mis tías, y otras personas que se aseguraran de que no os pase nada. Además, hijo, no puedes avisarme con unas horas de antelación y decirme que duermes fuera habiendo mañana colegio. Ni siquiera sé qué clase de fiesta es, ni si habrá alcohol…

- No mezcles las cosas de "padre normal" con tus cosas de brujo. Sabes que yo no bebo, papa. No me puedo creer que no te fíes de mí.

- No es cuestión de confianza, cariño. Es peligroso. No puede ser ¿vale? Ya irás otro día.

- ¡No es justo, papá! Si no me dejas iré de todas formas…

- Amenazarme no es una buena estrategia, Nick. Estamos hablando, pero la conversación puede acabar en algo que no te guste – cortó Chris de forma dura. Luego relajó la expresión, consciente de que aquella fiesta era realmente importante para su hijo, por ser la primera. Era normal que intentara convencerle por todas las vías. – Habrá más ocasiones, Nick, pero ésta vez no puede ser. Prométeme que no iras a esa fiesta, hijo.

Chris le miró a los ojos y Nick le sostuvo la mirada. Luego suspiró, y le respondió.

- Te lo prometo. – dijo con voz triste, y Chris le creyó. Le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Gracias por entenderlo, hijo.

Estuvieron en el Zoo un rato más, y luego volvieron a casa. En el camino, Chris notó que Peter estaba algo triste.

- Peter, no te preocupes porque a ti no te hayan invitado a esa fiesta…

- No es eso lo que me preocupa, papá. Además, si me han invitado, aunque yo no quería ir de todos modos.

- Entonces, ¿a qué esa cara?

- A que mi padre se va a enfrentar a un grupo de demonios.

- No me va a pasar nada, tesoro. Es muy amable de tu parte…

- Al cuerno la amabilidad, papá. Si te pasa algo te curaré y luego te mataré yo mismo.

Chris se sorprendió al oírle hablar con tanta vehemencia. Tras el impacto inicial, le sonrió.

- Pues más me vale tener cuidado entonces ¿no? Todo estará bien, Peter.

Ya en casa, Chris jugó con Leo, Nick se puso a hacer un puzzle, y Peter a leer un libro. En seguida vino Leo I, cenaron todos juntos, y Chris les dijo que tenían que irse a la cama. Todos tradujeron ese "a la cama" por "ahora es cuando me voy" y eso les dejó muy inquietos, pero obedecieron.

En poco tiempo la casa se quedó en silencio. Su abuelo les deseó buenas noches, y se quedó con el otro Leo, leyéndole un cuento. Luego él mismo se fue a descansar, aunque dudaba ser capaz de hacerlo. Era su hijo el que estaba por ahí en el mismo infierno, preguntando por uno de los demonios más poderosos.

Ninguno de los chicos durmió bien tampoco. Leo se fue a la cama de Peter, y éste le hizo un hueco. Nick, por su parte, daba vueltas en la cama. Oyó vibrar su móvil. Leyó varios mensajes que le insistían para que fuera a la fiesta en casa de Rachel. Le parecía un método estupendo para dejar de pensar en el idiota suicida de su padre. Acababa de dejar de ser huérfano. No quería serlo de nuevo. ¿En qué estaba pensando Chris?

"¿Qué pasa Haliwell? ¿Por qué no vienes? Tu hermano y tú sois unos aburridos" le escribió Paul. Nick se mordió el labio. ¿Qué se hacía en una fiesta? Tenía que estar bastante bien.

Tras varios minutos de indecisión, decidió que dado que de todas formas no iba a poder dormir, no pasaba nada si iba a esa fiesta. Chris no se enteraría. Volvería a casa antes que él, y su abuelo estaba durmiendo. La fiesta estaba llena de gente: no corría ningún peligro con "lo sobrenatural" y no quería perderse aquello...Se vistió, se puso unos zapatos, y se fue.

Lo cierto es que no lo pasó del todo bien. Tal y como le había dicho a su padre, él no bebía. Y aunque tuvo ocasión y ganas de hacerlo, había en él un reducto de conciencia que se lo impedía. Pero el resto del mundo sí que bebió. Había música, demasiado alta para su gusto, y Rachel estaba muy ocupada con un montón de amigas como para hacerle caso. Él tampoco hizo mucho por integrarse, porque su maldita conciencia no le dejaba. Ahí estaba él, de fiesta, mientras su padre se jugaba el pellejo. Le había prometido que no iría. Le había mirado a los ojos y se lo había dicho. Al final, se volvió a su casa a eso de las cuatro de la mañana…

Lamentablemente para él, no había sido el único en pasarse la noche en vela. Su abuelo estuvo dando vueltas en la habitación de invitados, conteniendo los impulsos de orbitar junto a su hijo. Si pasaba algo le avisaría, se dijo. Sabía cuidarse. Fue a ver a sus nietos, y se asustó al ver la habitación de Leo vacía, pero luego le encontró en la cama de Peter, y sonrió. Los dos dormían, y tuvo cuidado de no despertarles. Luego fue a ver a Nick, pero a él no le encontró por ningún sitio. Entró en pánico.

Chris regresó más pronto de lo que creía. Su noche había sido muy infructuosa y agotadora. Le había emboscado un grupo de demonios y gastó con ellos todas sus pociones. Y de Barbas nadie parecía saber nada. Cuando llegó a su casa sólo quería dormir…pero se encontró a su padre medio histérico. En cuanto le dijo que Nick no estaba, supo exactamente a dónde había ido. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y su hijo estaba en una fiesta a la que le había prohibido ir. Chris estaba cansado, frustrado, y de pronto muy, muy cabreado. Media hora después Nick entraba por la puerta. Chris no le asesinó únicamente porque había llegado a preocuparse.

- Papá…- dijo Nick, sorprendido de verle tan pronto (o tan tarde, según se mire) en casa.

- No digas ni una palabra. Te vas a la cama ahora.

- Pero…

- Nick, estoy muy enfadado contigo ahora mismo. Es muy tarde, y estoy muy cansado. Vete a dormir.

Nick se fue, sin atreverse a darle un abrazo. Lo único que había querido era preguntarle qué tal había todo, pero efectivamente su padre no parecía de humor para hablar con él, así que cuando subió arriba y vio a su abuelo, le abrazó a él.

- Abu, ¿papá está bien?

- Está bien, pero muy enojado. Lo de "abu" no va a servirte muchachito. Estás en muchos problemas. Anda, vete a dormir.

Nick lo hizo, aunque no concilió el sueño. Por su parte, Leo I y Chris estuvieron hablando un rato. Chris le contó su noche, dado que su preocupación por Nick le había impedido hacerlo antes. Luego hablaron también del mismo Nick y, casi cuando amanecía, se despidieron y Chris se fue a la cama. No durmió ni una maldita hora.

Cuando ya no aguantaba más en la cama, se levantó. Al no poder dormir había estado pensando en Nick, en lo que le podía haber pasado, en que el chico le había mentido, en que le había hecho una promesa, en a saber qué había hecho en aquella fiesta…Su enfado no había hecho sino aumentar. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de Nick.

- Estás despierto. Bien. Baja a desayunar. Luego tú y yo hablaremos.

- No tengo hambre…

- He dicho que bajes. Ahora.

Chris no gritó. No hacía falta. Daba miedo de todas formas.

- S-sí, papá.

Leo y Peter bajaron también. El reloj biológico madrugador de Peter hizo que ambos se despertaran temprano. Al ver a Chris le abrazaron y le asaltaron a preguntas. Chris fue amable con sus hijos, que no tenían culpa de nada, pero se le notaba que estaba de mal humor. Peter y Leo decidieron no preguntar.

- ¿Y el abuelo?

- Se fue, campeón. Yo volví temprano.

El desayuno fue silencioso. Nick más que comer mareó su vaso, y no levantó la mirada en ningún momento.

- Si no vas a comer nada más, sube a tu cuarto, Nick. – le dijo Chris, y el chico obedeció, subiendo como un rayo.

Chris tardó mucho en subir. Pudo tardar perfectamente diez minutos, y Nick apenas pudo soportarlo. Pero cuando Chris entró al fin, estaba sentado sobre la cama intentando estar tranquilo. Aunque parezca mentira, para Nick la peor parte era cuando le regañaba. Chris solía tener razón en todo lo que decía y Nick solía sentirse fatal. Esa vez, sin embargo, se sentía mal ya desde el principio. No sabía si iba a poder soportar los reproches…pero estos no vinieron. Chris no dijo nada. Se le quedó mirando durante un rato, le levantó, se sentó, y le puso sobre sus rodillas sin intercambiar una sola palabra. Le bajó la ropa y comenzó el castigo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Te digo que no, y entiendes que sí. Te lo prohibí. Fui bastante claro. No te dí lugar a confusión.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Nick comenzó a llorar y a moverse.

- Me diste tu palabra.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Saliste solo, de noche, y, como si eso ya no fuera de por sí peligroso e irresponsable, lo hiciste cuando hay un demonio preparándose para haceros daño.

Nick siguió llorando, sin decir nada. Sentía algo de dolor por los azotes pero sobretodo sentía el enfado de su padre. Desde que ambos habían vuelto, no le había dicho ni una sola palabra amable.

- Ve a por el cepillo, Nick.

Nick no se movió, pero Chris le dio otro azote y le puso de pie. Le colocó la ropa, y se lo repitió.

- Ve a por el cepillo.

Nick se fue, aun llorando, y Chris suspiró. ¿De verdad el chico no entendía lo peligroso que era estar a las cuatro de la mañana en la calle, y que eso era como ponerse un cartel luminoso que dijera "Barbas, estoy sólo, por si te quedaste con ganas"? ¿No lo sabía o le daba igual? Más bien lo segundo. Lo que más le molestaba a Chris era que todo hubiera sido por una estúpida fiesta…¿Ese era el precio de su seguridad para Nick? Se dio cuenta de que Nick estaba tardando mucho, y fue a buscarle.

Nick se quedó de pie con el cepillo en la mano y las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Estaba enfadado. Chris ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarle nada. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que explicar, y quizás eso era lo que en verdad enfadaba a Nick: que sabía que la había cagado pero bien, y que lo había hecho con conocimiento de causa, sabiendo que al hacerlo faltaba a una promesa, desobedecía una orden, y se ponía en peligro. Porque sí, en la fiesta se había sentido seguro, pero volver caminando en plena noche no había sido una experiencia a repetir. Cada sombra se convertía en un demonio, y le recordaba lo vulnerable que era.

"Vale, sí, la he cagado. Siempre lo hago después de todo ¿no? ¡No sé por qué se sorprende tanto! "

Nick miró el cepillo una vez más. Rabioso contra sí mismo y contra Chris por haberle castigado e ir a castigarle más, abrió la ventana del baño y tiró el cepillo por ahí. La ventana daba al patio y se oyó cómo el objeto caía al suelo. Al oír el sonido Nick se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar al respecto, porque Chris entró en ese momento.

- Nick, dame el cepillo – le pidió.

Nick ni dijo nada ni se movió, así que Chris caminó hacia el armario y abrió la puerta, pero vio que el cepillo no estaba ahí.

- ¿Dónde está Nick? – preguntó, con calma. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. – Nick – dijo, en tono de advertencia. - ¿Qué has hecho con él?

A Nick le dio rabia que supusiera que había sido él.

"Bueno, es que has sido tú, idiota".

- Nick, quedarse en silencio cuando te hago una pregunta directa es incumplir otra norma. Teniendo en cuenta que me has desobedecido, me has mentido, y te has puesto en peligro, no te interesa enfadarme más.

- ¡Es imposible enfadarte más, joder!

- Oh, es posible. Hablándome así, por ejemplo. Nick, el cepillo. Ya.

Nada. Chris respiró hondo. Estaba realmente enfadado. Se llevó la mano al cinturón, pero luego la bajó. No obstante, el movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Nick.

- ¿Vas a…vas a pegarme con el cinturón?

Chris le miró a los ojos, y en los de su hijo sólo vio miedo.

- No. Al contrario de ti, yo sí cumplo mis promesas. Te dije que no lo usaría si no volvías a perder el control con Peter. Pero no pienses que esto termina aquí. – le aseguró, y se sentó en la taza del baño. Tiró de él y le puso en sus rodillas con facilidad. Le bajó la ropa, y reanudó la azotaina. Nick había pensado que aquello no era tan malo. Que le dolería, pero si le pegaba sólo con la mano no sería tan horrible. Sin embargo, desde el primer azote se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Chris le estaba pegando más fuerte que de costumbre. Nick no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

SMACK (Uff) SMACK (Aii) SMACK (Ah!) SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Tras las primeras palmadas Nick consiguió controlar sus gritos y permanecer en silencio, pero empezó a llorar intensamente.

SMACK SMACK SMACK (Auu) SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

- Papá, lo siento.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Nick no entendía cómo aquello podía doler tanto si sólo le estaba pegando con la mano. Dolía mucho más que el cepillo, y mucho más que otras veces. Lloró bastante e intentó protegerse, pero su padre le sujetó las manos de forma suave pero efectiva. Chris se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo daño en la mano y de que el culo y la parte alta de los muslos de Nick empezaban a estar bastante rojos, así que disminuyó la intensidad.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

- Tal vez te he dado la impresión equivocada, Nicholas, pero cuando te doy una orden, quiero que la cumplas. Es muy fácil. Si te digo ve a por el cepillo, vas a por el cepillo y me lo traes. Si te digo no vayas a la fiesta, no vas a la fiesta y te quedas en la cama.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

- Papá, ya no más.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

- No volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo.

- ¿Al igual que me prometiste que no irías a la fiesta? SMACK SMACK

- Lo dije en serio. No iba a ir pero…¡lo siento!

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Chris paró, consciente de que ya había dejado más que claro el mensaje. Nick lloraba tanto y tan fuerte, respirando tan agitadamente, que le preocupó que se pusiera a vomitar por un corte de digestión, así que le incorporó, y le observó por si acaso. Tras unos segundos se convenció de que Nick no iba a devolver, pero la forma en la que lloraba daba penita. Chris le abrazó y le hizo mimos en el pelo y en la espalda. Miró a ver que no le hubiera hecho un gran daño: estaba seguro que en ese momento a Nick le dolía bastante, pero no creía que fuera a tener cardenales. Al menos, eso deseó, con todas sus fueras. Y también que el chico hubiera entendido.

- No más decisiones irresponsables. No más ponerse en peligro.

- No…snif… papá.

- Si te digo algo, tienes que hacerme caso.

- S-sí, papá.

- Y no me mentirás. Tengo que poder confiar en ti. Mentir no es únicamente decir algo cuando sabes que no es cierto, sino decir algo y luego incumplirlo deliberadamente. La palabra es una de las cosas más importante que tiene un hombre. No la des si no piensas ser fiel a ella.

Nick soltó un sollozo.

- No lo haré, papá.

- Vale. Te creo. Ya está. Shhh. Anda, no llores.

- Sí, papá.

- No, Nick. Eso no era una orden, cariño. Llora cuanto necesites, que yo no te voy a soltar ¿de acuerdo? Ya está, mi niño.

Nick se abrazó a él con fuerza, y siguió sollozando. Chris se llegó a preocupar porque no veía que sus caricias, o su voz lograran calmarle. Le subió la ropa despacito y le dio un beso.

- Vamos, corazón. Shhhh. Nick, cielo, ya ha pasado. Ya está.

- N-no. Porque a-ahora buscarás el cepillo y…y me pegarás más.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? No voy a castigarte más, cielo. Y tú no vas a volver a hacer algo como esto ¿verdad que no?

Nick negó con la cabeza.

- Eso es. Éste es mi chico. Entonces ya no hay nada por lo que llorar, hijo.

- S-sí. Porque tú estás enfadado.

- Ni una pizquita. Ya no, mi vida. En realidad, estaba más preocupado que enfadado. Podía haberte pasado cualquier cosa, no sólo con la magia sino…en esa fiesta. O volviendo de ella.

- No me lo pasé bien. En realidad no. Yo estaba en una fiesta y tú estabas en peligro. Soy un egoísta, y un mal hijo y…

- Eres muchas cosas, Nick, pero no un mal hijo. Y tampoco eres egoísta. Más bien creo que se trataba de tu primera fiesta, en casa de tu novia, y eso era como ponerte mil dólares en la mano y decirte que no te los gastes.

- Te lo prometí. Y…y…de verdad que en ese momento te decía la verdad….Yo…yo no prometo en falso. Yo…a mí no me gusta mentir…

- Lo sé. Y por eso entre otras cosas no me gusta que lo hagas. Pero, como te dije, aprendes de tus errores y sé que a partir de ahora puedo fiarme de que cumplas lo que prometes.

Nick siguió abrazado a él un poco más, hasta que se calmó del todo.

- No te prohibí ir a esa fiesta por capricho, Nick. Pensaba principalmente en tu seguridad. Y también, no te lo voy a negar, en "lo que suele suceder" en las fiestas.

- No hice nada, casi literalmente. Te aseguro que no bebí y…y….en realidad tampoco había gran cosa que hacer.

- ¿Mereció la pena?

- ¡No! Mentirte no mereció la pena y tampoco….tampoco…bueno, ya sabes, el castigo.

- En ese orden. Eso está bien. Espero que el castigo sirva para recordártelo. Porque Nick, cuando hay magia de por medio, necesito saber que vais a obedecerme. Tengo que estar seguro. No puedo hacer mis planes pensando en que a lo mejor mis hijos han esquivado mis medidas de seguridad y están por ahí indefensos.

Nick asintió.

- Y ahora…¿vas a decirme que hiciste con el cepillo?

- No te enfades, por favor.

- No lo haré.

- Sí, si lo harás. Pero ya da igual. Lo tiré por la ventana.

Nick cerró los ojos, como esperando un grito. Pero el grito no llegó.

- Gracias por decírmelo – dijo Chris, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Sabiendo ya dónde estaba, pudo orbitarlo y lo guardó en el armario. - Has sido muy valiente, y te lo agradezco. Aunque creo que sabes que las cosas no se tiran por la ventana.

- Lo siento. Me...me enfadé...

- ¿Porque te estaba castigando? En fin, cielo, lo siento, pero creo que sabes que después de lo que hiciste no tenía muchas más opciones...

- Lo sé. Lo sabía. Sólo quería...bueno ...evitarlo.

- Tirando el cepillo sólo retrasas las cosas, cielo. Si te he dicho que voy a castigarte voy a hacerlo, con o sin cepillo.

- Sí, ya lo he visto – dijo, haciendo un mohín, y frotándose ahí donde le habían pegado. Chris le miró con ternura, y pensó que tal vez debería haber esperado a que volviera del colegio. Todos se habían levantado más pronto que de costumbre aquella mañana, pero en media hora el chico tenía que estar en clase. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó en cuanto le vio sentarse en la cama: no debía de dolerle tanto. Pero, una vez más, se iba al colegio sin haber dormido apenas.

- Sé que has aprendido la lección y que te he pegado muy fuerte. Por eso no estás castigado, pero nada más volver de clase quiero que duermas un rato, y como se te ocurra protestar estarás un mes yéndote a dormir a las siete. ¿Entendido?

- Sí – respondió Nick, creyéndole perfectamente capaz. – Pero sólo si me mimas un poco.

- ¿Encima me pones condiciones? ¡Si llevo haciéndote mimos y carantoñas durante quince minutos!

Chris se hizo el indignado, pero le hizo cosquillas.

- ¡Dije mimos, no cosquillas! -protestó Nick, entre risas.

- Es que estoy sordo – dijo Chris, y continuó. Le escuchó reír, y le miró con dulzura. - Sabes que te quiero ¿no?

- No tanto como yo a ti - dijo Nick, con mucha intensidad.

- En eso te equivocas. Pero me alegra ser correspondido.


	49. Chapter 49: El mal día de Nick

Mientras les llevaba en coche al colegio a Chris le pareció que Nick aún estaba un poco triste. Por eso se esforzó por distraerle, pero Nick seguía mirando por la ventana y suspirando cada poco rato. Cuando se despidió de ellos, Chris le retuvo un momento y le dio un abrazo. A Nick no pareció importarle el que estuvieran en la puerta el colegio, porque le devolvió el gesto y lo prolongó unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué tanta tristeza? – preguntó Chris, algo preocupado. – Ya no estoy enfadado, cielo. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Nick asintió, y le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque seguía mirándole de la misma forma triste.

- Es que…si ésta noche no has conseguido nada…eso quiere decir que hoy vas a volver.

- Necesito saber con qué demonios se ha aliado Barbas, y tal vez logre descubrir por qué tiene tanto interés en vosotros; en especial por tu hermano.

- ¿Eso es que sí? ¿Vas a volver esta noche?

- Me temo que sí, Nick.

- Entonces, ya sabes porque estoy así. No puedes pretender que esté contento si sé que vas a arriesgar tu vida.

Chris le miró con grandes dosis de cariño.

- Soy un hueso duro de roer. No va a pasarme nada. Te prometo que esto en verdad no es peligroso. En una escala del 1 al 10 de todas las cosas arriesgadas que he hecho, lo de estas noches no llegará al cinco.

- Más te vale. Si no, no te lo perdonaré en la vida.

Chris se dio cuenta de la ironía: para decirle que le querían, y que no querían que le pasara nada Peter había amenazado con asesinarle, y Nick con guardarle rencor eterno. ¡Como si él quisiera que le pasara algo! ¡Como si fuera su culpa! Sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió. Le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de él.

- Que tengas un buen día, Nick.

Se quedó apoyado en el coche mientras le veía entrar. Vio un horrible contraste: Nick se dirigió a un grupo de chavales que estaban en las escaleras de la entrada del colegio: Peter había entrado sólo. Incluso Leo había saludado a algunos amiguitos. Chris suspiró, pensando que al menos Peter tenía a Nick, y a través de él se llevaba con Paul y con Rachel.

Se fue a trabajar casi arrastrándose del sueño que tenía. Se tomó como tres cafés a lo largo de la mañana, y maldijo, porque aquella noche también se la iba a pasar en vela.

- Chris – le dijo Wyatt sujetando unos papeles. – El contrato de Richard habría que renovarlo antes del…¿Chris? ¡Te estás durmiendo!

- Un poco – reconoció él y trató de despejarse.

- Vete a descansar, anda. No eres un superhéroe: no puedes llevar una doble vida.

- Dormir está sobrevalorado – dijo Chris con una media sonrisa. – Si he aguantado cuatro horas aguanto media más.

- Esta noche no deberías volver.

- El tiempo es oro.

- Pues voy yo.

- No voy a dejarte hacerlo.

- Oye, son tus hijos, pero también mis sobrinos.

- Vic y Alex también pueden correr peligro, si vuelven a usarlos de distracción. Es mejor que vaya yo. No será la primera vez que me paso días sin dormir. Ya no tengo veinte años, pero la cafeína sigue siendo cafeína.

- Te odio cuando tienes razón.

- Entonces debes de estar odiándome todo el tiempo. – dijo Chris riendo un poco.

Un rato después se despidió de su hermano y fue a por sus chicos con el coche. Peter estaba con Leo esperándole en la puerta del colegio, pero Nick estaba algo apartado de ellos, sentado, y muy muy abatido. Chris no sabía si seguía con la preocupación o si le pasaba algo más, pero se hizo evidente que su hijo no estaba precisamente alegre. Les saludó, y el viaje a casa fue muy extraño. Chris notó que había cierta tensión en el ambiente, y Nick cada vez parecía más hundido. Estuvo a punto de preguntar varias veces pero no sabía si esperar a estar a solas y en casa…Sin embargo, cuando aparcó el coche, Nick salió volando y se metió en la casa. Chris creyó ver que lloraba. Miró a Peter con la interrogación en los ojos. ¿Qué diablos el pasaba a Nick? Por alguna razón, lo primero que pensó fue que había tenido algún problema con Rachel, y se descubrió pensando cómo ayudar a su hijo con su primer desengaño. Pero cuando Peter habló le descartó por completo ésta posibilidad.

- No te enfades con él, por favor. Está muy triste y lo siente mucho.

- ¿Qué es lo que siente? – preguntó con frustración. Le había castigado esa misma mañana y, por lo visto, había vuelto a meterse en problemas.

- Me hizo prometerle que no te lo diría. Quiere hacerlo él.

Chris resopló y sacó las llaves del contacto. Leo, Peter y él entraron en casa, y tras unos minutos de hablar con ellos, de quitarse la chaqueta y de ir al baño, subió a hablar con Nick. Le encontró sentado en la cama. Había llorado, pero en ese momento parecía calmado. Tenía un papel en la mano, y Chris se fijó en que había dejado el cepillo encima de la cama… Así que Nick se pensaba que le iba a castigar. Era cierto entonces que algo había hecho. Estaba buscando la manera de empezar una conversación, una en la que no sonara enfadado porque no lo estaba, cuando Nick se le adelantó. Se acercó a él y le dio el papel, sin mirarle a la cara. Chris lo cogió, y leyó.

ESTIMADO SEÑOR HALIWELL:

DURANTE LA CLASE DE HOY, SU HIJO NICHOLAS HA UTILIZADO UN LENGUAJE TOTALMENTE INAPROPIADO PARA DIRIGIRSE A MÍ. HA USADO EL TÉRMINO "CAPULLO MALFOLLADO" EN REITERADAS OCASIONES. NORMALMENTE ÉSTE COMPORTAMIENTO HUBIERA SIGNIFICADO UNA SUSPENSIÓN DE TRES DÍAS, PERO EN VISTA DE SU EJEMPLAR EXPEDIENTE ACADÉMICO HA DE TOMARLO COMO UN AVISO. SI ESTO VOLIVERA A REPETIRSE SE TOMARÍAN MEDIDAS DISCIPLINARIAS.

LE RUEGO QUE ME DEVUELVA ESTA NOTA FIRMADA.

RECIBA UN CORDIAL SALUDO,

ELPHIAS COHENEN

Chris dejó el papel en la mesa y miró a Nick, que a su vez miraba al suelo. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dijo nada, pero Nick comenzó a llorar, bajito.

- Sí, haces bien en llorar porque a mí se me caería la cara de vergüenza.

Nick no dijo nada, pero pareció encogerse, como si estuviese intentando desaparecer.

- No pienso permitir que mis hijos usen ese lenguaje para hablar con nadie; mucho menos con un profesor.

Nick siguió mudo, sollozante, y sin mirarle.

- Nick, mírame. Mírame. Vamos, hijo, levanta la cabeza. ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? – preguntó Chris, intentando no gritar. De hecho, usó un tono bastante suave. Intentó recordar de qué materia era ese profesor. Con cierto esfuerzo, lo consiguió – Es tu profesor de Lengua ¿no? Peter y tú nunca os habéis quejado de él. Nunca he oído que sea exigente, o borde, ni duro….No te equivoques: nada de lo que te haya dicho justifica que tú le hables así, pero trato de entenderlo. ¿Por qué?

- Si es que no me ha dicho nada – respondió Nick llorando. – Si es el profesor más bueno que tenemos…

- Pues entonces, no te entiendo, hijo.

- Yo….yo…

- Respira hondo, y luego me lo cuentas – dijo Chris, con paciencia. A Nick le llevó unos segundos.

- Paul ha suspendido un examen, y se estaba quejando de que era muy difícil, y el profesor muy rebuscado. Yo, para animarle, le he dado la razón, y…he acabado diciéndole que lo que pasa es que es un…un…bueno, eso que has leído. Con tan mala suerte de que el profesor me ha oído. Y…y…claro, se ha enfadado, y me ha dicho algo así como que no se esperaba semejante comentario por mi parte...y me ha exigido una disculpa, y a mí me daba vergüenza y no lo he hecho…me ha insistido, algo enojado….y yo seguía sin decir nada…me echó de clase y a mí no se me ocurrió otra cosa que negarme y volver a llamarle eso.

- Delante de tus compañeros. Yo no te hubiera echado de clase, te hubiera expulsado del colegio.

Nick soltó un sollozo renovado.

- Ya te he castigado esta mañana por desobedecerme, mentirme y ponerte en peligro. Ahora cometes una falta grave de respeto. ¿Hay alguna norma que no hayas roto?

- Lo…lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Chris orbitó el cepillo de la cama a su mano, y se colocó de lado junto a él, agarrándole de un brazo, pero no le tumbó.

- Nick quita la mano. – le dijo. El chico se había cubierto, dejando la palma hacia afuera. Tras un instante apartó la mano, y soltó otro sollozo.

- CRACK No CRACK se insulta CRACK a los profesores CRACK CRACK CRACK.

Chris le soltó, y dejó también el cepillo.

- Considera esto un aviso. Si se vuelve a repetir añadiré a tu castigo todo lo que hoy te he perdonado. Mañana le pedirás disculpas a tu profesor. Le pediré que me responda por escrito si lo has hecho. Y no podrás salir en dos semanas.

Nick se frotó el trasero, asintió, e intentó irse, sin dejar de llorar, pero Chris le sujetó.

- ¿A dónde vas? Ahora viene cuando te abrazo – le dijo, y acto seguido lo hizo. – Reconozco las lágrimas de arrepentimiento cuando las veo, Nick, y sé que no estás orgulloso de lo que has hecho. Entiendo que esas expresiones malsonantes deben de ser habituales entre Paul y tú y que tu intención no era que el profesor lo oyera. Deberías haberte disculpado, en vez de insultarle de nuevo, pero confío en que lo harás mañana.

Nick asintió otra vez, y apoyó la cara en el pecho de Chris, aun llorando.

- ¿Crees que podrás evitar meterte en más problemas por hoy? Un castigo por día me parece suficiente. Un castigo por mes me parece suficiente. Es más, me encantaría no tener que castigarte.

Nick volvió a asentir, sin despegarse de él. Chris le dejó llorar mientras le acariciaba el pelo y tras un rato el chico se calmó.

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó, con voz dulce.

- Sí. Perdóname.

- Estás perdonado, mi amor. Lo estabas antes de enseñarme la nota.

- No volveré a hacerlo nunca.

- Me alegro, porque no me gusta que hables así. Un profesor no es un "capullo malfollado" por suspender a alguien en un examen. Podrá darse el caso de que sea injusto, pero hay maneras educadas de expresarlo de ser así.

- Lo sé….es que…no soy del tipo que mide sus palabras.

- Pues harías bien en empezar a hacerlo. En especial cuando se trate de un profesor. Y ni siquiera era tu examen…Por cierto ¿qué tal el tuyo?

Nick caminó hasta su mochila y sacó dos folios. Chris vio un gran 10 en la primera página.

- Enhorabuena – dijo Chris, sonriéndole – Voy a empezar a llamarte matriculín. ¿Qué tal le ha ido a tu hermano?

- Tiene un notable, creo.

- Par de empollones. Me alegro mucho por ti, hijo. Si sigues queriendo hacer Medicina, no vas a tener ningún problema con la nota, ni para elegir universidad.

Nick le sonrió un poco, pero sólo un poco, y luego le dio otro abrazo corto antes de irse.

- Nick – llamó, antes de que saliera - Mi trabajo no es "penalizar" tu mal comportamiento, sino más allá de eso enseñarte el correcto. Por eso realmente quiero que te disculpes mañana con tu profesor, y que lo hagas como es debido.

- Lo haré. Y no te daré problemas ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, ni en toda la semana.

- ¿Y después?

- Después ya no lo sé. – respondió Nick, sonando cauto y pícaro a la vez. - Tengo la boca más grande que el cerebro ¿recuerdas?

Chris le persiguió para hacerle cosquillas, pero le dejó escaparse. Se quedó un momento en el cuarto de Nick, leyó la nota de nuevo y la firmó. Tal y como había dicho, le pidió por escrito al profesor que le hiciera llegar un aviso de que su hijo efectivamente se disculpaba. Además, le agradeció el hecho de que no le hubiera expulsado. Luego bajó a hacer la comida, maldiciendo el haber pensado con antelación poner pescado aquél día: no quería provocar otro conflicto con Nick. Le dedicó una mirada de advertencia cuando se sentaron a la mesa, pero Nick se lo comió sin protestar, aunque se tomó su tiempo. Cuando acabó la comida, se fue a dormir, recordando lo que Chris le había dicho aquella mañana sobre no quejarse si no quería acostarse a las siete durante un mes. Chris se alegró de que estuviera siendo fiel a sus buenas intenciones y no estuviera dando problemas. No pedía un hijo perfecto, pero se alegraba de que Nick le pusiera las cosas fáciles.

Le observó dormir y le dio un beso. Después él también se echó un rato. Justo cuando se le cerraban los ojos vio que Ariel se subía a su cama. Acarició a la perrita y se dejó vencer por el sueño, tras la noche en vela.

Se despertó cuarenta y cinco minutos después. Al principio no supo qué le había despertado. Luego escuchó la guitarra y la voz de Peter. Su hijo sonaba extraño….como sí….como si estuviera llorando mientras cantaba.

_***You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man.**_

Well you can take me down,  
With just one single blow.  
But you don't know, what you don't know,

Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides,  
And your walk by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again,  
As if I don't already see them.  
I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again.

I bet you got pushed around,  
Somebody made you cold,  
But the cycle ends right now,  
You can't lead me down that road,  
You don't know, what you don't know

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar,  
Talking over a football game,  
With that same big loud opinion but,  
Nobody's listening,  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.

But all you are is mean,  
All you are is mean.  
And a lier, and pathetic, and alone in life,  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me.  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so?  
Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?.

No había que ser un genio para imaginar que esa canción iba sobre Derek. Chris, sentado sobre la cama, reflexionó sobre algunas de las frases de la canción. "Tú me puedes derribar con tan sólo un simple golpe, pero no sabes, lo que no sabes es que algún día, estaré viviendo en una ciudad grande y antigua, y tú sólo serás alguien cruel. Algún día, seré lo suficientemente fuerte y no podrás lastimarme, y tú sólo serás alguien cruel. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?"

"Yo sólo quiero sentirme bien otra vez. Apuesto que alguien te maltrató, alguien te hizo frío. Pero el ciclo termina ahora: no puedes llevarme por ese camino. "

Chris se levantó de la cama, y se dio cuenta de que Ariel ya no estaba por allí. Fue al cuarto de Peter y abrió la puerta. El chico estaba llorando, aunque sin sollozos, y estaba abrazando a la perrita, que debía de haberse mudado de un cuarto a otro mientras Chris dormía. Chris se dio cuenta de que abrazar al cachorro le calmaba. Había dejado la guitarra sobre la cama. Chris echó un vistazo al instrumento y luego volvió a mirar a su hijo.

- Una canción dura – le dijo.

- Una buena forma de descargar mi rabia.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. – respondió Peter, secándose las lágrimas - ¿Y tú? He visto que dormías y no he querido despertarte. ¿Estás muy cansado?

- Un poco de sueño no le hace daño a nadie.

- Nick dice que ésta noche vas a volver.

Chris asintió.

- ¿Puedo convencerte de que no lo hagas?

- Soy aún más cabezota que tú. – respondió Chris, con una sonrisa.

- Y yo puedo ser realmente persuasivo si me lo propongo.

- Tengo que hacerlo, Pete.

- Supongo que sí…Pero si te pasa algo…

- Me curarás y luego me matarás, sí, sí, ya lo dijiste. No te preocupes, mi padre y Wyatt te ahorrarán el trabajo.

- Si te pasa algo de verdad habrá un entierro doble. Porque yo no soportaría que te pasara nada.

Chris sintió que el corazón se le llenaba y a la vez se le encogía.

- Eh, eh ¿quién ha hablado de entierros? Soy más escurridizo que una lagartija. Cuando te duermas te daré las buenas noches y cuando te despiertes los buenos días.

Chris le sonrió, le dio un beso, y acarició a la perrita.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó, antes de irse.

- ¿Sabes lo que te diferencia de Derek? Lo pregunto en serio – le dijo Peter.

Chris se quedó pensativo, sin entender a qué venía aquello y cómo iba eso a responder a su pregunta. No dijo nada, pero no hizo falta porque Peter respondió por él.

- La forma en la que me hablas. Lo mejor de que el peque me convirtiera en un crío era que no recordaba todas las veces que me habían gritado, insultado y criticado. Me sentía bien conmigo mismo. Y pensaba que…que tú eras mi padre. Que siempre lo habías sido. Era una certeza que tenía y me hacía sentir seguro. Me hacía saber que no estaba sólo y nunca lo estaría. Cuando le quitaron mi custodia a Derek, por mi cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, pero había una idea que subsistió durante mucho tiempo, hasta el día en el que me dijeron que me iba contigo. ¿Y si Derek había sido mi última oportunidad? ¿Y sí al alejarme de su lado me quitaban al único padre que iba a tener? ¿Quién más iba a quererme?... Me has dejado claro que tú, por alguna razón incomprensible, me quieres. Así que sí, papá, estoy bien, y lo estaré siempre mientras esté contigo y tú me sigas queriendo.

A Chris se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Más que darle un abrazo, le aplastó con mucha fuerza y de forma posesiva.

- Siempre voy a quererte.

Media hora después, mientras se planchaba una camisa, Chris seguía con la sensación de amor profundo que Peter inspiraba en él. No era la primera vez que el chico le decía o le demostraba que lo único que necesitaba era que le quisiera. Lo que Peter no sabía es que Chris no podría no quererle, aunque lo intentara.

Chris tenía una vida bastante buena, pero si pudiera pedir un deseo lo tendría muy difícil para elegir cuál. Que su mujer no hubiera muerto. Que Nick y Peter siempre hubieran vivido con él. Que Peter nunca hubiera conocido a Derek, y nunca le hubieran hecho daño. Que Nick no hubiera pasado ni una sola noche en la calle. En momentos como ese ganaba el deseo de que Peter jamás hubiera sido maltratado, porque tuvo claro que por mucho que lograra curar sus heridas emocionales (como ya lo había hecho en parte) jamás podría hacerle olvidar. Además el mundo parecía obsesionado con que no olvidara, con la sombra de Derek siempre detrás de ellos, de una forma u otra.

En estas reflexiones estaba cuando escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, de algo cayendo contra el suelo. Cuando aún estaba tratando de adivinar qué era, escuchó el llanto de Leo. Hacía mucho que no le oía llorar así, medio gritando como cuando era más pequeño. Orbitó al cuarto de su hijo y vio a Nick que acababa de llegar y le estaba abrazando.

- Sssh….Enano, ya está. ¿Dónde te has dado?

Leo levantó el brazo haciendo un puchero, y Chris se agachó a su lado. Tenía un poquito de sangre, y cuando Chris se lo tocó, con cuidado soltó un grito. Tal vez se lo había roto o se había hecho una fisura. Chris ni siquiera dedicó un segundo a tratar de descubrirlo. Extendió su mano y le curó. Leo dejó de quejarse, pero siguió llorando. Chris le abrazó y trató de calmarle, sabiendo que ahora ya no lloraba por el dolor que sentía, sino por el que había sentido y por el susto. Peter entró en el cuarto, alarmado por el llanto al igual que él, pero se tranquilizó al ver que todo parecía controlado. El chico se puso a recoger la silla, que estaba caída sobre el suelo. Ese tenía que ser el ruido que Chris había oído.

Se puso de pie con Leo en brazos y le meció como cuando era un bebé. Le acarició la espalda y el bracito y notó que poco a poco se calmaba.

- Ya, mi vida, ya. Ya no te duele ¿verdad?

Leo negó con la cabeza.

- Pero me ha dolido mucho…

- Lo sé, campeón. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Me subí a la silla, y me caí.

- ¿Y qué hacías subido a la silla?

- Quería llegar arriba de la estantería.

Chris suspiró. Dejó a Leo en el suelo y le miró con cara de pocos amigos, preguntándose qué hacer con él.

- Y eso es lo que yo te digo siempre que hagas ¿no? En vez de llamarme a mí o a tus hermanos, que llegamos perfectamente, te digo que cojas una silla y te subas. Porque no te he dicho nunca que no me gusta que te subas a las cosas.

- Pero déjale, joder, que se ha hecho daño. – le dijo Nick, con mucha agresividad.

- Nick, no estoy hablando contigo, y cuida el tono.

- No cuido una mierda. Se ha dado la leche del siglo y tú…

- Sí y por eso intento que entienda que no tiene que hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Me has oído Leo? ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quiero que vayas por ahí haciendo el mono?

- Sí, papá. No lo voy a volver a hacer…

- Qué puto insensible eres – le espetó Nick, y Chris reunió paciencia.

- Si no vas a ayudar mejor vete a tu cuarto.

Nick se fue, y él se quedó con Leo y con Peter, que se agachó junto a su hermano, y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué querías coger?

- Ese libro morado.

Peter le agarró de la cintura y le levantó y así Leo "llegó" a coger el libro.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que yo tampoco llego – le dijo Peter, y se acercó a él como si fuera a decirle un secreto, pero habló en voz alta – Y papá tampoco.

- Antes lo cogía con mis poderes, pero como…

- Oh, pero así es más divertido – interrumpió Peter para que el niño no pensara en que Chris le había atado su magia. – Cuando quieras coger algo que esté alto llámame y te subo ¿vale?

Leo asintió, y le dio un abrazo.

- Me alegro de que estés bien, hijo – dijo Chris, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. – Cuando te he oído caer me he asustado mucho.

- Y yo también. – dijo el niño – Si no fuera tan torpe…

- Eh, eh, eh. No eres torpe, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Todo el mundo se cae. El problema es que si te caes andando no pasa nada, pero si te caes ahí subido, te haces daño.

Leo asintió, y miró a la silla como si estuviera enfadado con ella. Chris sonrió al verlo. Cuando era más pequeño, con tres o cuatro años, Leo echaba la culpa a las cosas cuando se caía. "Escalera mala" decía, muy convencido de que el objeto le estaba escuchando.

Chris salió de la habitación de Leo, bendiciendo su capacidad de poder curarle, pero maldiciéndola a la vez: a veces le daba la sensación de que sus hijos, sobretodo Leo, eran más imprudentes al pensar que él podía curarle en un segundo.

Fue al cuarto de Nick y entró tras llamar a la puerta.

- No soy un "puto insensible" y no puedes hablarme de esa forma.

- Y tú no puedes castigar al enano después del golpe que se ha dado.

- Y no iba a castigarle. Sólo le regañaba un poco, para que entendiera cómo puede evitar hacerse daño de nuevo. Me gusta que te preocupes por tu hermano, pero no puedes decirme cómo educarle. Tienes que pensar que yo intento hacer lo mejor para él.

Nick le miró intentando ver si decía la verdad. Había estado seguro de que iba a castigar a Leo pero por lo visto Chris no había pensado en hacerlo. No dijo nada, consciente de que había dado demasiadas cosas por supuestas.

- Estoy cansado de que me hables mal, hijo, y de que uses expresiones como "puto insensible" y "joder". Hoy mismo hemos hablado del respeto, y pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo. Quiero que copies cien veces "No diré palabrotas y hablaré a mi padre apropiadamente".

- ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡No soy un crío!

- La verdad es que no te estaba consultando. E igual que he dicho cien pueden ser mil.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- Entonces, ¿tengo que hacer como el abuelo, y darte unos azotes después de lavarte la boca? Vamos, siéntate y copia. No es un gran castigo, y lo sabes. Ya veo cómo ibas a estar sin meterte en problemas.

Que le recordara eso le pareció un golpe bajo a Nick. No hacía ni tres horas que le había dicho que se mantendría alejado de líos y ya le estaba regañando de nuevo. Nick era consciente de eso, y le molestó que se lo recordara.

- No es mi culpa que tú seas un maniático exigente.

- Vale, Nick, ya he tenido mucha paciencia contigo. Vete al baño.

Tras unos segundos y un pulso de miradas, Nick se levantó e hizo lo que le ordenaba. Chris fue detrás de él, abrió un armario y sacó una pastilla de jabón. Se la enseñó, mientras la abría.

- Esto es lo que consigues al ponerte respondón y maleducado. Abre la boca.

Sorprendentemente, Nick lo hizo. Su abuelo ya le había enseñado que era mejor hacerlo. Chris nunca había lavado la boca a ninguno de sus hijos, pero a él se le habían lavado como mil veces, así que se acordaba de cómo iba. Cuando la boca de Nick estuvo llena de jabón, sacó la pastilla.

- Dos minutos – le dijo – Y no llores, que no es para tanto.

Aquello hizo que Nick, que sólo tenía un par de lágrimas, llorara más, y Chris se sintió mal.

- Nick, no debería haberte dicho eso. Si quieres llorar, llora. Yo voy a castigarte igual, pero no puedo ni quiero impedirte que llores si tienes ganas de hacerlo. No es algo de qué avergonzarse. Y ahora ven aquí – diciendo esto, tiró de él un poquito y le bajó el pantalón – Generalmente, cuando no aceptas un castigo te viene otro mayor. Faltarme al respeto es motivo suficiente para que lleguemos a éste punto pero querías proteger a tu hermano y por eso había sido indulgente contigo. No soy un maniático exigente, Nick. Sólo quiero que mis hijos me respeten. Creo que me lo merezco. Luego hablamos de eso, pero ahora – avisó, y le bajó también el calzoncillo – tú y yo vamos a tratar tus reiteradas faltas de respeto.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Voy a ser muy pesado con esto, en vista de que no sólo te olvidas de que yo no soy uno de tus compañeros, sino que lo haces también con tus profesores.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Puedes enjuagarte la boca. Un consejo que te doy es que hagas gárgaras. Te lo digo por experiencia. – dijo Chris, y le subió la ropa. Observó cómo Nick lo hacía. Para cuando acabó, el chico ya no estaba llorando. Chris tampoco había sido duro con él aquella vez, en parte porque no había sido tan grave, y en parte porque le interesaba que pudiera sentarse sin incomodidad durante los siguientes minutos – Ahora quiero que vayas, y copies lo que te he dicho. ¿Recuerdas qué era?

Nick asintió y se fue a hacerlo pero cuando estaba en la puerta se giró y fue hacia él corriendo para darle un abrazo rápido. Luego se volvió a ir fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Chris sonrió ante éste gesto tierno y tímido y salió después que él. Observó que se sentaba a escribir y le dejó tranquilo. Al poco rato volvió y Nick ya había acabado.

- Muy bien, hijo. Ahora quiero hablar contigo. – dijo, sentándose en la cama. - ¿Crees que te pido algo muy difícil? Sé que no soy muy exigente en lo que respecta a la forma de hablar. Tan sólo os insisto en que no me llaméis Christopher, y muchas veces no os digo nada con las palabrotas. Te aseguro que yo ni siquiera decía "mierda" delante de mi padre, o mejor dicho, que si lo hacía me metía en problemas. Pero hay un límite en el tono y en las palabras que puedes, que podéis, dirigir contra mí. Y tú en especial, Nick, tienes la manía de hablarme mal delante de tus hermanos, igual que le hablaste mal a tu profesor delante de tus compañeros o aquél día que me mandaste a la mierda delante de tus amigos. Soy una persona bastante orgullosa, Nick, lo reconozco, y no me gusta que mi hijo me pase por encima delante de sus hermanos o de otras personas. Sé que eso del "respeto" suena obsoleto y anticuado, y si quieres lo llamamos de otra forma, pero el caso es que en éste siglo, en el pasado, y en el siguiente, soy tu padre. Que puedes decirme lo que sea, pero cuidando la forma en que me lo dices.

- Tienes razón. Lo siento. – dijo Nick, y a Chris le sonó bastante sincero.

- Bien, pues entonces ya está. Me alegra haberlo aclarado. ¿Has dormido suficiente, o Leo te despertó?

- Ya no quiero dormir más – dijo Nick, poniéndole ojitos.

- Está bien. Pues haz deberes si los tienes, y si no eres libre. Voy a hablar con Peter y no sé cuánto tiempo va a llevarme, pero es importante así que intenta no interrumpirnos. Salvo que ocurra algo urgente, claro.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue. Tardó aun un rato en ir a la habitación de Peter, sin embargo, porque no sabía cómo se iba a tomar su hijo lo que tenía que decirle. Finalmente reunió valor, y llamó a su puerta. La abrió y le vio en la mesa, escribiendo algo.

- Peter ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Peter asintió, algo inquieto por el tono serio que había empleado su padre. Pensó con celeridad: no, no se había metido en ningún lío que él supiera. Al menos, no era consciente de haber hecho nada malo. Intentó descifrar la expresión de Chris. No parecía enfadado, pero tampoco se decidía a hablar y Peter, pese a considerarse paciente, estaba cada vez más inquieto. Al final, tuvo que preguntar:

- ¿Qué querías decirme, papá?

- Tengo que pedirte algo muy difícil, hijo. En realidad, es algo que he estado evitando hablar contigo, y no debería haberlo hecho…

- Papá, me estás preocupando…

- Peter, supongo que sabrás, porque hablamos vagamente de la fecha, que se acerca el juicio de Derek.

- Sí…

- Quieren que tú declares, hijo. Eres menor de edad, así que han pedido mi consentimiento en vez del tuyo. Consideran que eres suficientemente maduro para ser testigo de la acusación en el juicio.

Chris había evitado decírselo antes, porque Peter parecía haber enterrado y superado su desastroso último encuentro con Derek. No quería verle sufrir. Sabía que ir al juicio no iba a ser algo agradable ni sencillo. Pero, como había dicho el chico en su canción "el ciclo termina ahora". Y para parar a Derek lo correcto era usar la vía legal. A Chris le hubiera encantado desintegrarle y así evitarle a Peter el tener que ir al juicio, pero Derek no era un demonio, al menos no el sentido literal de la palabra. No podía hacer eso. No debía hacer eso. El ciclo debía terminar, y Peter necesitaba pasar página. Y necesitaba hacerlo de la forma correcta.

- No…- dijo Peter, en un tono que era más una petición que una negación.

- Mira, tesoro, voy a ser sincero contigo. Si te niegas, no voy a obligarte. Pero creo que…creo que deberías hacerlo. Tu testimonio puede ser muy importante para que Derek vaya a la cárcel. Y para que ésta vez esté allí bastante tiempo. Una agresión con un arma de fuego, y más con sus antecedentes, es de la clase de delitos que se pagan durante años. Derek se merece eso. Si tú también crees que lo merece, debes testificar. Si no estás seguro de que lo merezca, aunque creeré que estás equivocado, intentaré respetarlo.

Peter lo meditó bien. Empezó a caminar por el cuarto, agarrándose las manos. Chris no recordaba haberle visto tan…¿nervioso? ¿preocupado? ¿indeciso?...pero no se atrevió a intervenir. Esperó, hasta que Peter pareció llegar por fin a una conclusión.

- Yo…sí creo que lo merezca, papá, pero…lo que no creo es ser capaz de hacerlo. No puedo sentarme ahí, mirarle y contar lo que pasó. Ni siquiera creo que pueda estar en la misma habitación que él.

- No voy a dejar que te haga nada…

- No es sólo eso…No puedo mirarle, no …no puedo saber que está cerca…¡No puedo! La otra vez….la otra vez quería ir…quería declarar contra él, pero no me dejaron…¡e hicieron bien! Entonces era muy pequeño y ahora…ahora estoy muy confundido. Y tengo miedo.

- Sé que es difícil, tesoro…

- No, ¡tú no sabes nada! Crees que puedes venir y decirme "haz esto, es lo correcto"…pero ¡no tienes ningún derecho!

- Oye, no la tomes conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no? Eres tú que me pide que haga lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. ¿Por qué debería ir al maldito juicio?

- Para que metan en la cárcel a tu maldito agresor. Para que no pueda hacer más daño, ni a ti, ni a otras personas.

Peter gruñó. Pareció estar a punto de golpear la pared, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. En lugar de eso se apoyó en ella y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Tú vas a estar ahí también? – le preguntó.

- Eso ni se pregunta. Por supuesto. Aunque yo no tuviera que declarar también, allí estaría. Contigo.

Peter guardó unos segundos de silencio.

- Iré. Declararé.

- Gracias, hijo. Y gracias también por haber sabido controlarte.

Chris sabía que Peter tenía un problema con el autocontrol y la violencia. No en el mismo sentido que Nick, que simplemente se dejaba llevar por su rabia, sino en un sentido más profundo. Peter tenía mucho rencor dentro, en algunos aspectos más rencor aun que su hermano, y Derek le había enseñado que la fuerza podía valer para dominar a las personas. Por eso Chris apreciaba mucho los esfuerzos de su hijo por dominarse, y quería que él lo supiera, para motivarle a seguir haciéndolo.

- No es justo, papá.

- Lo sé, tesoro. Muchas cosas que te han pasado no son justas, pero tal vez por fin puedas tener algo de justicia. Justicia, que no venganza. Así…así es como tiene que ser.

Estuvo bastante rato hablando con Peter, explicándole cómo era exactamente un juicio, el protocolo, y demás detalles que ultimarían de todas formas con un abogado la semana siguiente. Luego los dos bajaron a la planta baja, y él y sus hijos disfrutaron de un tiempo juntos antes de que tuviera que irse a "patear demonios", como decía Nick.

Jugaron a un videojuego de música, y sorprendentemente Peter perdió y con una gran diferencia, además. Leo le gastó alguna broma, y Peter supo encajarla. Chris pensó que su hijo estaba distraído, tal vez preocupado por lo del juicio. En cualquier caso, siguió perdiendo partida tras partida. Nick hacía equipo con él, y acabó por picarse.

- Todo el día dando la murga con la guitarra y ahora eres incapaz de jugar a esto. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Peter?

- Leo es mejor que yo, sólo eso.

- Y un cuerno. Eres un inútil, tío.

Peter abandonó el tono distendido y todo atisbo de broma, y le taladró con la mirada.

- No me llames eso. Tú no.

- ¿Por qué no, si es la verdad? Eres un manta y un inútil.

Chris no entendía por qué a Peter le molestaba tanto que le llamara aquello, cuando estaban de broma. Supo ver que Derek le hablaba así en ocasiones, porque Peter se lo había dicho alguna vez, pero sabía que su hijo podía diferenciar una broma de un insulto. Aun así, en vista de que le molestaba decidió intervenir para apaciguar los ánimos, ya que Nick parecía no haber comprendido hasta qué punto aquello ofendía a su hermano.

- Nick, anda, déjale.

- ¡Pero si ahora no he hecho nada! ¡Sólo estábamos jugando! No he hecho nada malo.

- Y yo tampoco te he regañado. Sólo digo que dejes a tu hermano tranquilo. Qué susceptible eres, hijo.

- Para susceptible él, que no acepta ni una puñetera broma. Y tú siempre te pones de su lado.

- Aquí no hay lados, Nick. A tu hermano le ha molestado la broma, y te he dicho que lo dejes. Punto. No hagas un mundo de una tontería, y vamos a seguir jugando.

- ¡Yo ya no quiero jugar con él! – dijo Nick, y tiró el mando de mala manera. Chris no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era muy infantil, pero evitó decirlo porque aquél era el punto en el que un Nick "picado" se convertía en un Nick enfadado que no controlaba su carácter. Sin embargo, Leo no fue tan prudente.

- No seas tonto, Nick. ¡Para una vez que gano yo! Si quieres cambiamos los equipos, y tú te pones con papá, pero no estropees el juego.

- ¡Tampoco quiero ponerme con papá!

- Bueno, pues te pones conmigo. De verdad, qué cansino eres.

- Tampoco quiero ponerme contigo, enano. Sois los tres iguales.

- ¿Iguales en qué? Nick, no tienes motivos para estar molesto. Ponte con Leo, y juguemos – dijo Chris, sin saber si reírse o si enfadarse ante el espectáculo de niño de cinco años que estaba viendo.

- Ponte tú con Leo y que Peter pierda sólo.

- Oye, Nicholas, ya vale ¿no? – dijo Peter que llevaba un rato en silencio – Papá se va en dos horas y tú estás aquí haciendo el idiota. Estábamos pasando un buen rato.

- Y yo lo he estropeado ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? – dijo Nick, fulminándole con la mirada. Se acercó a Peter y le empujó – Yo lo estropeo todo ¿no?

- Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo. Y no me empujes.

- Te empujo si quiero – replicó Nick, y le empujó otra vez.

- Chicos, basta – dijo Chris en tono tajante, con la triste intuición de que no iban a hacerle caso. Efectivamente Peter le devolvió el empujón a Nick, y así empezaron a pelearse. Chris les separó con algo de esfuerzo. – Dije que basta. Se acabó la videoconsola. Disculparos ahora mismo.

- Lo siento, Nick – dijo Peter, y luego miró a su padre con ojos tristes – Lo siento, papá.

- No más peleas – dijo Chris, dándole un único azote sobre el pantalón. – Y no me gusta repetir las cosas. Digo que paréis y vosotros paráis.

- Sí, papá. – dijo Peter, agachando la cabeza. Siempre le daba mucha vergüenza que le castigara delante de Leo. Al fin y al cabo era su hermano mayor. Chris puso una mano en su hombro, amistosamente.

- Está bien, Peter. Nick, aun espero que te disculpes con tu hermano. Le he regañado a él, pero la culpa es tuya. Has sido tú el que le ha atacado primero.

- Claro, ¡la culpa siempre es mía! – protestó Nick.

- No te he dicho que te hagas la víctima: te he dicho que te disculpes.

- ¡Y yo que te metas tu disculpa por el…! – empezó Nick.

- A tu cuarto. – cortó Chris, autoritariamente. Nick aun tuvo la estúpida idea de ir a contradecirle, pero Chris se puso un dedo en el labio, mandándole callar. – He dicho que a tu habitación. Ahora. Se ha acabado la tontería.

Nick se fue, y en el salón hubo un silencio tenso, que contrataba con las risas de hacía unos minutos. Leo vaciló antes de acercarse a su padre, puesto que estaba enfadado, pero al final le tiró de la manga.

- Papi, ya que has dicho que no podemos seguir jugando…¿puedo ir con Peter a pasear a Ariel?

- Sí, Leo, puedes. Tal vez sea lo mejor. No tardéis mucho que enseguida vamos a cenar.

Esperó a que se fueran, y luego subió a hablar con Nick, intuyendo que aquello iba a acabar mal. Y por desgracia tenía muy buena intuición para eso. Efectivamente al entrar al cuarto de Nick lo vio más desordenado que de costumbre, con cosas por el suelo, papeles….: el huracán había pasado por ahí. En un ataque de ira, Nick lo había tirado todo. De hecho, justo cuando entraba estaba arremetiendo con su estantería. Nick le miró, desafiante. Chris le sostuvo la mirada.

- No tires ese libro, Nicholas.

Nick dudó un poco, pero finalmente tiró el libro al suelo y le dio una patada. Era como si le dijera "esto es lo que opino de lo que me digas".

- Enhorabuena por tu record de hoy, hijo. Nunca he castigado a nadie cuatro veces en un día. Parece que llevas todo el día intentando colmar mi paciencia, pero no te preocupes que por fin lo has conseguido. Bájate los pantalones – le ordenó, y esperó a que obedeciera, pero Nick se limitó a mirarle muy cortado - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te da vergüenza bajarte la ropa pero no tener rabietas de niño pequeño, faltarme al respeto OTRA VEZ, pelearte con tu hermano y hacer ESTO en tu cuarto?

- Es mi cuarto ¿no? ¡Que más te da lo que haga!

- ¡Mientras vivas en mi casa no romperás tus cosas, que en realidad son las mías porque las he pagado yo! - dijo Chris. Odiaba usar las típicas frases de padre. Era algo que se había propuesto no hacer hacía mucho tiempo, pero en algunas ocasiones era inevitable. Aun así, quiso matizar. – También es tu casa, Nick, y por eso deberías cuidarla. Comprarte cosas es para mí un placer, hijo, y son tuyas porque las compro para eso, pero no puedes arremeter con todo por un enfado.

- Arremeto contra lo que me da la gana.

Ahí estaba él, intentando ser amable y endulzar aquello de "mi casa, mis normas" y Nick le respondía así. Debía de quererle mucho porque si no, no entendía cómo es que no le estaba estrangulando.

- No te voy a permitir que lo hagas.

- "No me vas a permitir". ¿Qué, te sientes mejor amenazándome? ¡No me asustas!

- No, hijo, eso no era una amenaza. – dijo Chris, con voz muy calmada, pero fría y peligrosa. - Cierra la boca y bájate los pantalones si quieres sentarte en las próximas semanas. ¿Lo ves? Eso sí era una amenaza. ¿Captas la diferencia?

Nick abrió mucho los ojos y no dijo nada. Chris se dio cuenta una vez más que su hijo cumplía a la perfección lo de "mucho ruido y pocas nueces". Mucho gritar, mucho hacerse el machito, pero era inofensivo. Pese a lo que hubiera dicho, sí que estaba asustado, y por eso Chris tuvo algo de consideración con él.

- No me tengas miedo. – le dijo. Se acercó a él, y para acabar ya con aquello le bajó el pantalón. – Nunca va a dolerte durante semanas. Ni siquiera durante horas, si me apuras. Ahora ven aquí, y deja de hacer el tonto.

Nick dejó que tirara de él y que le pusiera sobre sus rodillas. Una vez allí, Chris le bajó también los calzoncillos. Orbitó el cepillo y comenzó el castigo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No puedes pelearte con tu hermano, y mucho menos sin motivo. Él se tomó mal tu broma, ya sabemos que es hipersensible. Si tú no le hubieras dado importancia todo se habría quedado ahí.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Nick comenzó a llorar, y quiso levantarse, pero Chris no le dejó.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No puedes faltarme al respeto y esto es algo que me estoy cansando de repetir. Si te digo que te disculpes te disculpas, y no me sugieres obscenidades.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Nick se quejaba con gemidos y protestas sonoras.

- Y no puedes pagar tu enfado con tus cosas.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Papá, ya no más.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris dejó el cepillo, y le dejó llorar, pero Nick se levantó, estiró la camiseta para cubrirse, y se frotó el trasero, desecho en llanto.

- Hoy ya te he visto llorar demasiado, cariño, pero pareces empeñado en hacer las cosas mal. Ven que te de un abrazo, anda.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero que me abraces!

- ¿Por qué no, cielo? Anda, ven, no llores.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te odio!

Chris se quedó congelado por estas palabras, que le tomaron totalmente por sorpresa. Por eso no le impidió salir corriendo de la habitación, pero luego fue tras él, intentando ignorar el latido acelerado de su corazón, que parecía vibrar con el miedo de que su hijo le odiara de verdad. Le costó mucho encontrar a Nick. Si fuera Peter le hubiera buscado debajo de alguna cama, o en algún rincón pequeño. Pero Nick parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Hasta que oyó un estornudo, y supo que estaba dentro del armario de la habitación de Peter. Abrió las puertas del mueble y ahí le encontró.

- ¿Por qué te escondes de mí? – le preguntó. – Vamos, sal de ahí, lávate la cara, recoge tu cuarto y hablemos ¿quieres?

- ¡No, no quiero! ¡Quiero que te vayas!

"Pues sí, sí que me odia".

- Vale, Nick, pero tienes que salir de ahí. Y tienes que recoger tu cuarto.

- ¡Recógelo tú si tanto te importa!

- No, yo no lo he tirado todo.

- ¡Te odio! – insistió Nick.

- Sí, ya lo has dicho, y lo has dejado claro. Yo a ti no. Yo te quiero. Pero aun así tienes que recoger tu cuarto.

Chris le sacó del armario haciendo algo de fuerza. Nick aún estaba llorando. Se cruzó de brazos en plan "no voy a hacerlo" y se sentó en la silla de Peter pero se levantó inmediatamente, tocándose el trasero con dolor.

- Nick cariño, aun te duele. Anda, deja que te abrace.

Alguien orbitó en ese momento justo cuando Nick le estaba respondiendo. Era Leo, el padre de Chris, que venía como la noche anterior a proteger a los chicos mientras él se iba al inframundo.

- ¡Que no quiero tus estúpidos abrazos! ¡Quiero que te vayas, que me dejes sólo, y que te atropelle un tren!

- Cuantos buenos deseos – dijo Leo, justo detrás de Nick, que casi sufre un infarto masivo antes de girarse – Espero que tengas un buen motivo para decirle todo eso.

- Sí, que es imbécil, que le odio, que…

- Que le he castigado – respondió Chris por él, ignorando la sarta de insultos que Nick seguía echando contra él.

- Caray, ¿te han castigado y aun te quedan ganas de hablar así? No han debido de dejarte muy claro el mensaje ¿no? Si tengo que repetírtelo yo vas a llorar, pero con motivos. – le dijo Leo.

He ahí otra "frase de padres" que Chris odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. A Nick tampoco pareció gustarle demasiado.

- Abu…

- No, nada de "abu". El que te quería consolar era él, pero por lo visto "no quieres sus abrazos", así que ahora te aguantas. Y que sea la última vez que deseas que sufra un accidente. Verás tú cómo te sientes si llega a cumplirse.

Entonces, como efecto de esas palabras, Nick pensó que Chris iba a irse a cazar demonios y que lo último que él le había dicho es que le odiaba y que ojalá se muriera. Se imaginó que su deseo se cumplía y que uno de aquellos seres, tal vez uno como el que les atacó en Navidad en su cocina, acababa con él. Volvió a ver a su padre en el suelo, con el pecho ensangrentado, sólo que se imaginó que esa vez la magia de Leo no podía hacer nada para curarle. De pronto Nick empezó a sentirse mal, a un nivel físico, y tuvo que ir al baño. Chris le siguió y llegó justo para ver cómo vomitaba.

- Eh, bebé ¿estás bien?

Nick sollozó y se abrazó a él, y siguió llorando y no sabía qué hacer salvo abrazarle y seguir llorando.

- Papi…- le dijo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Chris con voz dulce, apartándole el pelo de la cara, y sonriendo un poco porque le llamara "papi".

- ¡Lo siento! Papi, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

- Sssh, Nick, ya está. Tranquilízate, hijo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

- Ya, cariño, vale, no pasa nada, todo está bien. Shh.

Nick soltó otro sollozo. Se oyó el sonido de la puerta principal: Peter y Leo debían de haber vuelto.

- Peter jamás te hubiera dicho eso – se le ocurrió a Nick, de pronto.

- Peter ya me lo dijo una vez. Me dijo que me odiaba. Y no era cierto, igual que sé que no era cierto cuando me lo has dicho tú, ni cuando Leo me dice que ya no me quiere.

- Pero ellos nunca te han dicho que ojalá te mueras. Papá, lo siento.

- Vas a gastar esas palabras, cariño. Ya está. Te perdono ¿vale?

- No, no vale. No puedes perdonarme, ésta vez no. Yo…yo…

Nick sólo lloró durante los segundos siguientes. Chris oyó que su padre hablaba con Peter y Leo y le agradeció mentalmente que le diera un poco de tiempo para solucionar aquello.

- Tú estabas enfadado porque te he castigado. A nadie le gusta que le den unos azotes. No espero que me sonrías y me des un abrazo. Me encanta cuando lo haces, pero sabía que algún día podías reaccionar así.

- Pero es que mi enfado no tenía sentido. Ni siquiera me habrías castigado si hubiera seguido jugando tranquilamente.

- Me alegra que lo hayas entendido, cariño. Hoy has tenido un día muy difícil ¿verdad?

- Porque yo me lo he buscado. Y tú me has perdonado una y otra vez. Y yo te he dicho que te odio. Lo siento…Y si…si te llega a pasar algo…yo…yo…No sólo no te odio sino que…que te quiero tanto…

- Y yo te quiero más, corazón. Vamos, deja de llorar.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes quererme después de lo que te he dicho?

- Yo siempre te voy a querer, Nick. Incluso en el momento en el que me veas más enfadado, párame, pregúntame si te quiero, y te diré que sí. Te quiero cuando eres dulce y cuando te pones sentimental. Te quiero cuando te pones a gritar y cuando colmas mi paciencia. Te quiero al levantarme, al acostarme, al sonreírte, al regañarte. Te quiero, y si algún día tú me dejas de querer a mí, yo te seguiré queriendo.

Nick lloró en silencio durante un rato más, y luego se separó de su padre.

- ¿De verdad?

- Nunca he sido más sincero en la vida.

- ¿Con todo lo que he hecho y dicho?

- Yo he llegado a decirle cosas peores a mi padre…

- Eso es cierto – dijo Leo, entrando en ese momento. – Dios, menos mal que ya dejaste atrás la adolescencia. Aunque a veces tengo mis dudas.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Chris, con voz de indignación.

- Lo que oyes, señor Yo-puedo-resolver-todo-sólo. Y ahora quita, y déjame abrazar a mi nieto.

- Abu, le he dicho algo horrible – dijo Nick, aceptando su abrazo.

- Bueno parece que ya te ha perdonado ¿no?

- Pero porque él me lo perdona todo…

- Pues esa suerte que tienes. Ale, deja de llorar, grandullón.

- No puedo. No puedo, abu.

- Te ha dado con lo de "abu" ¿eh? Que me lo diga Leo vale, pero que me lo digas tú es peloteo en toda regla – le dijo y Nick soltó una media sonrisa triste - ¿Ves como sí puedes? Ya está, no más lágrimas.

Nick hizo por recomponerse y se lavó la cara.

- ¿Podemos borrar el día de hoy? – preguntó con voz triste. Chris le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Borrado.

Nick le abrazó otra vez, y luego fue a recoger su habitación.

- Jesús, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Un huracán? – preguntó Leo, al ver tanto desorden.

- Sí, eso ha debido de ser – comentó Chris, como si no supiera el motivo, dispuesto a llevar a su última instancia lo de "borrón y cuenta nueva". - Voy a encargarme de la cena, enseguida vuelvo.

- Papá, yo no tengo hambre…

- ¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera para cenar pizza? – preguntó Chris, con la certeza de que no se negaría a comer eso. A Nick siempre había que presionarle para comer cuando estaba triste.

- Tampoco quiero pizza. De verdad. Sólo quiero irme a dormir.

Chris le miró, preguntándose si debía insistir. Tal vez no, sobre todo si iba a significar otra discusión.

- Como quieras.

Le dejó para que se pusiera el pijama, y luego se quedó con él hasta que se quedó dormido. Cenó con Peter y con Leo, y se despidió de ellos para ir a su segunda noche de expedición.

A eso de la mitad de la noche, Nick se despertó, entre sudores. Se levantó de la cama y buscó a su abuelo, que tampoco estaba durmiendo. Su abuelo le miró con atención.

- ¿Nick? – preguntó, intentando diferenciar cuál era el gemelo que tenía en frente.

- Sí. – respondió él y se mordió el labio.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

El chico negó con la cabeza y fue directo al grano.

- ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Y si el último recuerdo que tiene de mí es el de gritarle que le odio y ojalá le atropellen? Abuelo, me siento tan mal.

Leo le abrazó.

- No va a pasarle nada, va a volver, y sabe que no lo decías en serio.

- ¿Me puedo quedar aquí contigo?

- Sí. Pero intenta dormir, que mañana tienes clase.

Nick durmió algo, malamente, pero cuando llegó Chris estaba despierto. Empezaba a distinguir el leve sonido como de tintineo que se producía cuando alguien orbitaba, así que salió corriendo, le buscó, y se tiró a su cuello.

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. No tendría que haber dejado que te fueras sin decírtelo. No tendría que haber dejado que te fueras.

- Vale, Nick, yo también te quiero, pero déjame respirar. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco.

- ¿Y estás despierto? Te quedan dos horas para dormir.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

- Yo no voy a dormir….Voy a darme una ducha. Pero puedes esperarme en mi cama, si quieres.

- Pero no tardes.

Cuando Chris terminó de hablar con su padre y de ducharse, y fue a su cuarto, Nick ya estaba dormido. Le dio un beso en la frente y se durmió nada más tumbarse. Al despertar, cuando sonó el despertador, tuvo claras tres cosas:

1) A Nick no le despertaba ni una manda de mamuts, porque el chico seguía despatarrado, durmiendo.

2) Él necesitaba dormir como veinte horas seguidas.

3) Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, porque gracias a esa noche sabía que la mitad del inframundo estaba esperando una orden de Barbas para atacar a su familia. El motivo aún se le escapaba, pero quedaba claro que iba a por sus hijos y sólo a por ellos.

4) Su casa iba a convertirse en un campamento de seguridad, y sus hijos iban a odiarle por eso. Pero valdría la pena si con ello lograba mantenerles con vida.

5) Por si acaso, iba a devolverle sus poderes a Leo. Pero para eso esperaría lo máximo posible. Se negaba a aceptar que iba a correr tanto peligro.

Nick aún estaba mimoso y sensible cuando le despertó. Aquella mañana fue un verdadero angelito. No sólo no dio problemas, que difícilmente podría darlos cuando solo tenía que vestirse y desayunar, sino que no dejaba de mirarle, y de sonreírle, y de ser dulce y cariñoso. Les dejó en el colegio, y Nick casi le rompe de un abrazo. Al final, se lo tuvo que decir:

- Nick, me encanta que me abraces, y que me digas que me quieres, pero no estoy enfadado, mi amor. Ayer no pasó nada ¿recuerdas? Lo hemos borrado. Se fue del calendario.

Nick le miró con agradecimiento.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no tengo que disculparme con el profesor de Lengua?

- Me temo que la pérdida de memoria sólo funciona entre tú y yo. Ese hombre se acuerda de todo, así que sí, te tienes que disculpar.

- Jo.

- Nick…- dijo Chris, poniéndose más serio, pero interiormente estaba encantado de que Nick volviera a la normalidad.

- Vale, vale. Será la mejor disculpa que haya oído en su vida.

La mejor quizá no fuera, pero sí fue bastante buena. Nick realmente quería reparar todo lo que había hecho mal el día anterior. Así se lo dijo al profesor. Le dijo algo así como que no podía retroceder y cambiar lo que había dicho, pero que intentaría reparar su error. Le pidió perdón varias veces, y le aseguró que no volvería a repetirse. Al final, el hombre debió de quedar contento, porque aceptó sus disculpas y firmó la nota de su padre. Nick se tomó eso como el comienzo de lo que para él era un largo proceso para lograr que Chris volviera a estar orgulloso de él, aunque si le hubiera preguntado hubiera sabido que nunca había dejado de estarlo.

* * *

**N.A.: La canción es Mean de Taylor Swift.**

**En el siguiente capítulo muchas cosas van a quedar resueltas ^^ Espero no tardar demasiado.**

**Como siempre, gracias por todos vuestros comentarios/críticas/sugerencias**


	50. Chapter 50: Metamorfosis

**N.A.: Sé que éste fic lo lee gente que no ha visto la serie. Por eso a veces hago aclaraciones que pueden parecer obvias para los que sí la han visto. Pensando de nuevo en ellos, voy a hacer una lista con los miembros de la familia Haliwell y sus poderes. ¿Qué quizá tenía que haberlo hecho al principio? Pues sí. Pero nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena xD Perdón por el tochazo que viene a continuación. Algunas cosas me las invento, porque la serie no llega a proporcionar datos más allá de su existencia xD**

**_Piper Haliwell_****: bruja. Madre de Chris. Aparte de los poderes básicos de una bruja, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones, Piper posee los dones de aceleración molecular y éxtasis temporal. Es decir, hacer estallar en pedacitos las personas y los objetos (salvo a los luces blancas, que luego se vuelven a recomponer) y congelar en el tiempo a todos aquellos que no posean magia.**

**_Leo Wyatt_****: luz blanca, Anciano, Avatar. Esposo de Piper. Tiene poderes de luz blanca (orbitar, metamorfosis, telepatía con sus protegidos, percepción extrasensorial, sanación y levitación "orbital"); pero además como Anciano puede hacerse invisible, lanzar rayos y orbitar a otras personas sin establecer contacto físico (los luces blancas sí precisan el contacto físico). Y como Avatar puede crear ilusiones, contener los poderes de otros seres mágicos sean del bien o del mal, revertir y paralizar el tiempo y revivir a los muertos (esto último en circunstancias muy especiales. Además los poderes de avatar precisan de la intervención de toda la raza). En la serie se queda sin poderes al final del todo, y se vuelve a convertir en un humano normal, pero yo eso me lo he saltado a la torera porque sí, porque me apetecía. Si queréis que le busque una justificación, pues me la invento xD**

**¿Qué quiere decir que Leo es un Anciano? Los Ancianos (en otros países conocidos como Superiores/Mayores/Elders) son un Consejo de Guías Blancos que vigilan la magia buena, principalmente a las brujas. Los Guías o Luces blancos son sus mensajeros y sus agentes. Aunque un luz blanca tiene prohibido matar, un Anciano tiene poderes de ataque como los rayos. Leo dice alguna vez que los Ancianos son como los reyes, ellos puede tener cualquier edad, pueden ser muy jóvenes o viejos. Hay Ancianos de todas las edades, seres mortales o inmortales con magia del bien. Generalmente los Ancianos no viven en la Tierra y por eso los luces blancas son mensajeros, ya que las bujas no pueden subir "al cielo". Como grupo, los Ancianos prefieren mantenerse al margen y permanecer sin ser vistos cotidianamente ni siquiera entre la comunidad mágica. Esto no es una ley obligada, sin embargo, y Leo por ejemplo no lo hace, ya que toda su familia está en la Tierra.**

**¿Qué quiere decir que Leo es un Avatar? Los Avatares son un grupo antiguo de seres mágicos, extremadamente poderosos, que pueden cambiar la estructura del tiempo. Su poder es a veces descrito como la habilidad de manipular el tiempo y el espacio. Al contrario de los brujos, demonios, guías blancos, Ancianos, y otros seres mágicos, se dice que su poder es ilimitado, más allá del bien y del mal. Los Avatares no pueden ser categorizados como buenos o malos; son neutrales. Su deseo es cambiar el mundo en base a su diseño haciéndolo perfecto. Quieren conseguir una Utopía y harán cualquier cosa para mantener ese mundo a salvo y sin violencia, aunque ello requiera eliminar a personas "conflictivas". Los Avatares están mágicamente conectados unos con otros. Si un miembro del colectivo muere, afecta a todos los Avatares, haciéndolos más débiles y menos poderosos individualmente y como grupo. Su magia es en cierta forma colectiva también: hacen magia muy poderosa, pero para ello requieren la energía de todos los miembros del grupo. Aunque se les considera seres pacíficos, demonios y brujos se aliaron para acabar con ellos una vez, haciendo una poción que les mataba puesto que no tienen límite a la hora de conseguir su "Bien Mayor". El mundo no está preparado para su Utopía, así que permanecen en le sombra.**

**_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell_****: mitad brujo, mitad luz blanca. Hijo de Leo y Piper. Hermano mayor de Chris y Melinda. Aparte de los poderes básicos de un brujo, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones, Wyat tiene muchos pero que muchos poderes, que a menudo combina su lado de brujo con su lado de luz blanca: campo de fuerza en forma de burbuja, telekinesis, orbitar, proyección astral, conjurar a los muertos, sentir a sus protegidos, curar, habilidad de usar a excalibur (espada mítica), bolas de energía, combustión molecular (como Piper), conjurar a otros seres (aunque sean ficticios) y lanzar energía calorífica para calcinar demonios (aunque no a demonios cuyo poder sea calcinar, por razones obvias. De ahí que Barbas enviara a un demonio de fuego a por él). Wyatt es el Dos veces Bendito, lo que le convierte básicamente en uno de los más poderosos seres mágicos que han caminado sobre la Tierra. En él se cumple una profecía, y en realidad sus poderes pueden ser más y no saberlos. Parece que sus habilidades están muy en comunión con lo que siente. Por ejemplo una vez cuando era bebé y Piper y Leo estaban peleados, intercambió sus cuerpos sin necesidad de usar un conjuro.**

**_Linda_****: humana. Esposa de Wyatt. Organizadora de eventos. Sin poderes [Me la he inventado por completo, y si queréis ponerle cara viene siendo como Elisabeth de la serie White Collar, o sea Tiffani Thiessen]**

**_Victoria Johanna Haliwell_****: bruja. Hija de Wyatt y Linda. 10 años. Aparte de los poderes básicos de una bruja, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones, Victoria puede mover objetos con la mente.**

**_Alexander Haliwell:_**** brujo, con poderes de luz blanca. Hijo de Wyatt y Linda. Aparte de los poderes básicos de un brujo, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones, Alexander puede orbitar.**

**_Christopher Perry Haliwell:_**** mitad brujo y mitad luz blanca. Hijo mediano de Piper y Leo. Aparte de los poderes básicos de un brujo, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones, Chris puede mover objetos con la mente. Y tiene algunos de los poderes de un luz blanca: puede orbitar, curar y sentir a sus protegidos.**

**_Leo Haliwell:_**** brujo. Hijo pequeño de Chris. Aparte de los poderes básicos de un brujo, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones, Leo puede mover objetos con la mente.**

**_Melinda Prudence Haliwell:_**** mitad bruja y mitad luz blanca. Hija pequeña de Piper y Leo. Aparte de los poderes básicos de una bruja, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones, Melinda puede mover objetos con la mente. Puede orbitar y sentir a sus protegidos, pero no puede curar.**

**_Thomas_****: humano. Esposo de Melinda. Odia la magia. [Otro que me invento. En mi cabeza es como el actor Eion Bailey, o "Pinoccio" en Once Upon a time]**

**_Thadeo Haliwell_****: brujo. Hijo mayor de Melinda y Thomas. 9 años. Posee los poderes básicos de un brujo, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones.**

**_Patrick Haliwell_****: humano. Hijo pequeño de Melinda y Thomas. 7 años. Sin poderes.**

**_Emma Haliwell_****: bruja. Hija pequeña de Melinda y Thomas. 3 años. Se presupone que puede lanzar hechizos y hacer pociones, aunque aún no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo. Es telépata.**

**_Phoebe Bennet Haliwell_****: bruja. Hermana de Piper. Medio hermana de Paige. Aparte de los poderes básicos de una bruja, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones, Phoebe posee los dones de premonición, levitación y empatía. Es decir, tiene visiones de escenas que van a ocurrir en el futuro, puede elevarse por encima del suelo haciendo frente a la ley de la gravedad, y canaliza los sentimientos y los poderes de los demás.**

**_Coop:_**** ser mágico, concretamente un cupido. Esposo de Phoebe. Tiene 200 años. Sus poderes son: autocuración, teletransportación por el espacio y el tiempo, eterna juventud, sentir el amor y ralentizar el tiempo. Todos estos poderes están ligados a su anillo. Si alguien le coge el anillo podrá usarlo para viajar en el tiempo.**

**_Penélope Haliwell_****: bruja. 31 años. Hija mayor de Phoebe y Coop. Aparte de los poderes básicos de una bruja, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones, Penélope puede levitar.**

**_Patricia Haliwell_****: bruja. 28 años. Hija mediana de Phoebe y Coop. Aparte de los poderes básicos de una bruja, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones, Patricia tiene premoniciones.**

**_Pandora Haliwell:_**** bruja. 25 años. Hija pequeña de Phoebe y Coop. Aparte de los poderes básicos de una bruja, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones, Pandora tiene empatía (canaliza los sentimientos y los poderes de los demás)**

**_Paige Matthews-Halliwell_****: mitad bruja-mitad luz blanca. Medio hermana de Paige y Phoebe. Aparte de los poderes básicos de una bruja, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones, Paige posee los dones típicos de un luz blanca: orbitar, metamorfosis (puede tomar la forma física de otros), telepatía con sus protegidos, percepción extrasensorial, sanación y levitación "orbital".**

**_Henry_****: Humano. Esposo de Paige. Agente de policía. Sin poderes.**

**_Henry Haliwell_****: Humano. 28 años. Hijo de Paige y Henry. No tiene poderes.**

**_Samantha y Silvana Haliwell_****: Brujas. Gemelas. Hijas de Paige y Henry. 26 años. Poseen los poderes básicos de una bruja, como recitar hechizos y hacer pociones.**

**¿Quiénes son las Embrujadas? Phoebe, Piper y Paige. Usan el Poder de Tres, que es la magia más fuerte que exista. Al lanzar un hechizo las tres juntas, hacen uso de un gran poder. Es un vínculo que las une y hace su magia más poderosa, hasta cierto punto de forma similar a los Avatares.**

* * *

Días después, concretamente dos semanas después, la tensión era casi insoportable. Chris había rodeado la casa de cristales protectores, había lanzado quinientos mil conjuros, no dejaba que estuvieran solos en ninguna habitación, y cualquier ruido, sombra, o soplo de viento le hacía pensar que Barbas por fin lanzaba su ataque. Ninguno de los chicos se había metido en ningún lío, pero porque no tenían la oportunidad: su padre y a veces su tío, estaban encima de ellos todo el día. No podían hacer nada solos, así que no podían hacer…nada. Por si tanta seguridad no fuera exasperante, se acercaba el día del juicio de Derek. Chris tenía pensado resolver cada cosa a su tiempo. Después del juicio, reuniría a toda su familia, y dejarían de esperar a que Barbas les atacara: aquello era la guerra y Chris sabía que tenía que ganarla.

Una de las cosas que Chris había conseguido en los últimos meses es que la vida de sus hijos fuera todo lo normal que podía ser dadas las circunstancias. Aquellos días, con su paranoia, sus planes, y su necesidad de ser fuerte e invencible, ese efecto se había perdido. Cuando jugaba con Nick, Leo y Peter, no estaba únicamente jugando con ellos: estaba manteniéndolos a los tres en la misma habitación para evitar que algo pudiera atacarles mientras estaban solos. No era rudo, ni borde, pero si empezaba a ser ligeramente militarizante. Era más de lo que Peter podía soportar. Peter, que odiaba que le controlaran y estaba siendo sometido a un control excesivo. Peter, que amaba la soledad y llevaba días sin tener un momento a solas. Peter, que tenía una relación de amor-odio con la magia y tenía que aguantar que cada vez que iban a salir de casa hubiera que deshacer varios conjuros que impedían la entrada y la salida de cualquiera. Al menos, Chris había tenido la decencia de explicarles el por qué de todo aquello: en sus incursiones en el inframundo, había averiguado por qué Barbas tardaba tanto. Necesitaba conseguir algo. Algo que le faltaba para lo que quería hacer con sus hijos. Chris sólo podía imaginarse alguna clase de tortura inimaginable, y en vista de que el demonio había reunido más "soldados" de los que ellos podían combatir, Chris estaba dispuesto a conseguir que nadie pudiera acercarse a menos de treinta metros. Peter entendía los motivos, pero empezaban a parecerle pocos para tantos inconvenientes. Además, Chris casi estaba relegando a un segundo plano el problema del juicio, y para Peter declarar contra Derek era casi peor que enfrentarse a un demonio. Estaba nervioso, tenía miedo, y le frustraba que fuera imposible hablar con Chris de algo que no fuera mágico. Quería que su padre fuera el de siempre. Lo necesitaba. La paciencia de Peter estaba llegando a su límite. Una tarde, estaban jugando al trivial y Nick se levantó de la mesa:

- ¿A dónde vas? ¡Siéntate ahora mismo! – dijo Chris, en ese tono que empleaba últimamente, que provocaba ganas de cuadrarse y hacer el saludo militar.

- Voy…voy al baño.

- Irás luego, entre las 19.50 y las 20.00

Chris había puesto horarios para TODO, para saber dónde estaban en cada momento. En ese punto, Peter resopló, y empujó el juego hasta tirarlo al suelo.

- ¿Ahora vas a controlar también cuando vamos al baño? Ya basta, papá. Casi prefiero que ese demonio nos ataque. – dijo Peter.

- No digas eso ni en broma. Controlaré hasta cuándo respiráis si con eso impido que os hagan daño. Es lo que hay. Ahora cálmate, y recoge lo que has tirado.

- No, no es lo que hay, es lo que tú has elegido. Pero yo ya estoy harto de vivir con miedo. Lo bueno de vivir contigo es que no tenía que hacer eso, y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora. – dijo Peter mientras recogía el juego - ¿Y sabes qué? Me voy a mi cuarto. Sí, a otra habitación. Y voy a cerrar la puerta. Y voy a estar sólo. Y no va a pasarme nada salvo que probablemente recobre mi salud mental, porque ¡vas a volverme loco!

- Sé que todo esto es agobiante, pero en cuanto acabe el juicio…

- Exacto, papá, el juicio. Ese es el verdadero problema aquí. Sinceramente, me da igual tu estúpido demonio. Creo que tienes miedo por nada. Sí, nos atacó, pero lleva semanas sin dar señales de vida.

- Ese es justo el problema, hijo. Eso es lo que me asusta. Sé que piensas que no es peligroso pero no lo entiendes. Barbas no es un demonio como los demás. Ni siquiera habita el inframundo. Se ha aliado con nuestro bando en alguna ocasión. No está con nosotros ni contra nosotros. Hace tiempo que aprendió que no puede con mi familia. Nosotros le dejamos en paz, y él nos deja en paz. ¿Por qué nos ataca ahora? Hay algo que quiere de ti, hijo, de vosotros, y no puedo dejar que lo consiga. Si no, hace tiempo que le habría invocado y pateado de vuelta a…

- ¿Invocado? ¿Puedes invocarle? ¿Puedes hacer que venga?

- Sí.

- ¿¡Y por qué no lo has hecho!?

- No sirve de nada invocar a un demonio que se puede desaparecer – intervino Leo – No puedes matar a Barbas. Puedes enviarle al inframundo, y en algunos años conseguirá salir. Pero no puedes matarle, tan sólo torturarle. A papá no le gusta hacer eso, y dado que Barbas no está sólo no conviene que lo haga. Además, papá también tiene miedos ¿sabes? Y él si es brujo. Barbas podría matarle muy fácilmente, pero podría hacer algo peor: quitarle sus poderes. No es buena idea provocar un enfrentamiento directo entre ellos dos. Ya has visto con qué facilidad hace que creas cosas que no son ciertas. Es su poder. Si le incapacita de alguna manera no podrá defendernos. Solo tú has demostrado ser inmune a él, Peter, y eso es realmente muy extraño, aunque puede que se explique porque no eres brujo. Como te he dicho, papá si lo es. Pero también es un luz blanca. Sólo ataca cuando nos atacan. Aun así, no nos estamos escondiendo y no debes pensar que hemos escogido la opción cobarde. Estamos esperando a que pase el juicio. Entonces, probablemente, nos enviará a los tres lejos de aquí, y ésta casa se convertirá en un campo de batalla. Cuando deje de preocuparse por nosotros, podrá preocuparse por sí mismo. Nos dejará en casa de la tía Melinda seguramente y él se quedará aquí luchando contra todo aquél que se le ponga por delante. Es algo que en realidad no queréis ver. Además, no seríais de ninguna ayuda. En realidad seríais un obstáculo, porque sois dianas andantes que no podéis defenderos. Así que no, el verdadero problema no es el juicio, sino lo que va a ocurrir después de él.

Chris estaba alucinando porque Leo lo hubiera entendido sin que se lo llegara a explicar. Su hijo demostraba mucha inteligencia y aunque él había evitado decirlo había dado en el clavo: en cuanto el juicio pasara pensaba enviarles lejos, donde estuvieran a salvo. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Leo no había terminado.

- Por eso creo que tienes que devolverme mis poderes, papá. Soy bueno con los conjuros, y si me enseñas puedo ayudarte. Yo no soy una diana. Yo soy un arco. Dame una flecha, y se la lanzaré.

Chris sostuvo la mirada de su hijo, y por una vez Leo no fue el primero en apartar los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que sus hijos habían estado pensando sobre todo esto, y cada uno había llegado a sus propias conclusiones. Leo parecía muy decidido.

- Te devolveré tus poderes, Leo, porque es algo que ya había pensado, pero no lucharás conmigo. Te irás con tus hermanos.

- Tú estás suponiendo que puedes apartarnos sin que nosotros te lo impidamos – dijo Peter – Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado.

- Irás, si yo digo que lo hagas. Ya estarías fuera, de no ser por el maldito juicio.

- El "maldito juicio" es pasado mañana. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que ibas a mandarnos fuera?

- Pasado mañana. – respondió Chris, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y algo pagado de sí mismo. En realidad, estaba acojonado. Jugar al fuerte militar no era nada: lo peor sería cuando empezaran a volar las balas. Para entonces sus hijos tenían que estar a kilómetros de allí. Vamos que sí. Como que se llamaba Christopher Perry Haliwell.

Peter le miró como si quisiera asesinarle. De pronto el juicio dejó de parecerle tan importante. Como Leo había dicho, importaba más lo que iba a suceder justo después.

* * *

**P**antalones de traje, americana, y corbata. Así es como uno se tiene que vestir para decir públicamente que el hombre que te llamaba "hijo" te amenazó intentó secuestrarte, te apuntó con un arma, y te disparó. Peter se miraba al espejo cuatro horas antes de subir al estrado. Se miraba al espejo y no se reconocía. ¿Quién era ese chico engominado, alto, y trajeado, que aparentaba estar haciendo lo correcto, pero que por dentro estaba lleno de dudas y temores?

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Chris, detrás de él. Le estaba "dando su espacio", aunque no dejaba de estar en la misma habitación. El único motivo de que Nick y Leo no estuvieran allí también es que estaban abajo con Wyatt. Su padre, su gemelo y su tío también tenían que declarar en el juicio, porque eran testigos presenciales como él. Pero Peter sabía que al que iban a acribillar a preguntas era a él.

- Sí – respondió de forma seca.

- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que decir? El abogado está dispuesto a repasarlo una vez más si…

- Tengo que decir la verdad y no dejarme nada – cortó Peter- No es algo de lo que pueda olvidarme fácilmente, así que eso no será un problema.

Chris suspiró. Se puso de pie, y se acercó a él. Le apretó los hombros con cariño.

- Siento mucho todo esto, cielo. Y siento que todo se haya juntado. También lamento haber estado tan neurótico, pero prefiero pasarme de precavido a cometer un descuido imprudente.

Peter no dijo nada, y se abrochó los botones de las mangas. Estaba serio. Era difícil decir si estaba enfadado, pero Chris sabía que algo molesto sí que se sentía. Molesto contra él.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos?

- ¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¿No hay ningún conjuro que quieras lanzar, o alguna puerta que tengas que comprobar que está bien cerrada?

- No te he dejado de lado, tesoro. Sé que piensas que no le doy importancia al juicio, pero te equivocas. Es que, en un orden de prioridades me preocupaba más que no llegaras vivo a él.

Peter sabía que Chris tenía razón y en cualquier caso, en ese momento no quería discutir con él. Quería tenerle a su lado. Así que se comió su enfado, y dejó que le arreglara la corbata.

- ¿Por qué crees que Barbas no ha atacado todavía? ¿Por qué no hizo nada cuando fuiste al inframundo y averiguaste quiénes estaban de su lado? ¿Tanto tarda en conseguir eso que necesita?

Chris le miró y supo que tenía que ser sincero.

- Creo que está jugando con nosotros. Que está esperando a que cometa alguna tontería, y os deje solos.

En ese momento sonó un móvil. Chris lo cogió sorprendido pues no esperaba ninguna llamada.

- ¿Dígame?

- ¿Chris?

- ¿Tía Phoebe? ¡Hola!

- ¿Habéis salido ya?

- ¿Hacia el juzgado? No.

- No lo hagáis.

- ¿Qué? Tía, tenemos…

- He visto a Barbas llevándose a tus hijos, a los gemelos. En plena calle.

- ¿Una premonición? Tía ¿estás segura?

- Por completo.

- Gracias. Luego te llamo – dijo Chris, y colgó.

Miró a Peter sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, sí, sí lo sabía: no iban a ir al juicio, claro está. Pero tampoco podía decirle a su hijo que Barbas por fin se había decidido a atacarles. Peter ya tenía demasiada presión encima, y eso en parte era culpa suya.

- ¿Quién era?

- Phoebe.

Peter hizo un esfuerzo de memoria. No es que no recordaba a la mujer: la había visto varias veces y había hablado con ella alguna vez por teléfono. Es que a veces le costaba recordar los parentescos. A veces simplificaba diciendo "tía Phoebe" pero en realidad era su tía abuela.

- ¿Qué quería?

Chris guardó silencio, mientras intentaba pensar en una respuesta.

- Dime la verdad, papá – le pidió, adivinando que quería ocultárselo. Chris suspiró.

- Ha visto algo. Con sus poderes. Piensa que ir al juicio es peligroso. Que….que Barbas os encontrará por el camino.

- ¿O sea, que no vamos?

- No voy a poneros en peligro.

- ¿Es legal?

- Me da igual si lo es o si no.

Peter le miró, pensativo.

- Me dijiste que las premociones engañan. Que son imágenes sueltas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si es cierto que Barbas está acostumbrado a luchar con vosotros, conocerá todos vuestros poderes. Sabe lo de las premociones.

- Lo sabe – le confirmó Chris.

- ¿Y si es una trampa?

Chris maldijo interiormente. Entendía el punto de Peter. ¿Y si lo que Barbas quería era que se quedaran en casa? Las premoniciones mostraban caminos, pero no resultados. Interpretarlas era tan importante como conocerlas. No sería la primera vez que cometían un error por suponer algo que no era ante una visión del futuro. Pero entonces…¿qué podía hacer?

- Hay una solución muy sencilla – dijo Peter.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Chris, que no la veía.

- Phoebe ha visto que nos atacaban mientras íbamos al juicio ¿no? Pues orbitemos. Aparezcámonos en los alrededores del juzgado, y así su visión no podrá cumplirse. De todas formas, sabes tan bien como yo que tenemos que ir, papá. Uno no puede simplemente ignorar una citación.

Tras unos segundos de meditación, Chris se dio cuenta de que Peter tenía razón.

- Orbitaremos.

* * *

- **P**eter Adam Haliwell, ¿jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad con la ayuda de Dios?

- Lo juro.

- ¿Entiende que faltar a la verdad podría considerarse obstaculizar la justicia y penalizarse como un delito de complicidad?

- Lo entiendo.

Llegar al juzgado no había sido ningún problema. Efectivamente, orbitaron, y no pasó nada.

Peter casi deseó que sí hubiera pasado. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto se cruzó con Derek. Fue sólo durante unos segundos, pero se sostuvieron las miradas. Derek iba esposado y custodiado por la policía. Y aun así, Peter tuvo miedo. Y fue plenamente consciente de que, en gran medida, el destino de aquél hombre dependía de él. Peter se dio cuenta de que pensaba en él como si fuera un desconocido. Que había pasado más tiempo con ese hombre que con Chris, y aun así era al segundo al que sentía como un padre. Era al segundo al que agarraba en busca de fortaleza. Se dio cuenta de que por Derek no sentía ya ningún afecto. Que quizás nunca lo había sentido, y lo que había tenido era más bien "ganas de quererle". Pero por muchas ganas de querer a Derek que hubiera tenido, y por mucho que hubiera deseado que Derek le quisiera a él, su relación se había basado en el miedo y la dominación. Chris tampoco había sabido bien cómo tratarle al principio, pero luego había cogido el hábito de decirle que le quería, y eso era algo que a Peter le encantaba. ¿Tanto le hubiera costado a Derek decir lo mismo alguna vez, aunque no fuera cierto?

Peter se dio cuenta de que le habían hecho una pregunta. Ya no estaba en el pasillo, sino en el estrado declarando, y no se podía permitir esas distracciones. Aquél era el momento que había temido durante semanas. El fiscal le miraba a la expectativa, pero él no se había enterado.

- Lo siento, ¿puede repetir la pregunta?

- ¿Reconoce al hombre que está sentado en el banco de los acusados?

- Sí, señor. Es Derek Franklin.

- ¿Qué clase de relación tiene con él?

Peter lo pensó bien. Cada contexto requería una respuesta. Si se lo hubiera preguntado Chris hubiera respondido que ninguna, pero no estaba en casa con su padre, sino en un juicio, ante un fiscal y muchos desconocidos.

- Me adoptó hace cuatro años.

- Pero ahora no vive con él.

- No, señor. Vivo con Christopher Haliwell. Mi padre.

Decir aquello le sentó muy bien, y pudo ver, al desviar la mirada un segundo, que a Chris le sentaba igual de bien desde el banco que compartía con Nick, Leo y Wyatt.

- Así que ya no vive con el señor Franklin…¿Es más feliz ahora? -preguntó el fiscal, mirándole con aprobación. Esa clase de respuestas le gustaban a aquél hombre, cuya misión era conseguir que encarcelaran a Derek.

- ¡Protesto, señoría! – intervino el abogado de la defensa - ¡La pregunta pretende dirigir la respuesta del acusado!

- Se admite. – dijo el juez. - Reformule la pregunta, fiscal.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de que no viva con el señor Franklin? – preguntó entonces el fiscal.

- Le quitaron mi custodia.

- Por malos tratos. ¿Es eso cierto señor Haliwell?

A Peter se le hacía raro que le llamaran "señor Haliwell" y casi esperó a que respondiera su padre. No tuvo ocasión de decir nada, sin embargo, porque el abogado de la defensa volvió a intervenir.

- ¡Protesto! La causa a sobre escrito.

- Denegada. Responda a la pregunta, señor Haliwell.

- Sí, señor, le quitaron mi custodia por malos tratos.

- Y le enviaron a la cárcel. ¿Ha mentido algún contacto con él desde entonces? ¿Por carta, o con alguna visita?

- No, señor.

- ¿Ha vuelto a verle desde entonces hasta el día de hoy?

- Sí, señor. Hace un mes, y dos semanas.

- ¿En qué circunstancias?

- En Nueva York, en un viaje familiar, con mi tío y mi hermano gemelo.

- ¿Está seguro de que fue en Nueva York?

Peter sabía que la pregunta era importante, porque implicaba que Derek había violado la condicional.

- Sí, señor. En Disney Land.

El fiscal sonrió un poco.

- ¿Y está seguro de que al hombre al que vio era Derek Franklin?

- Sí, señor. Totalmente.

- ¿Habló con él?

- Sí, señor.

- Tengo aquí una transcripción de su conversación, según lo que usted declaró en el juzgado de instrucción previo a la vista del día de hoy. Voy a leerle algunas líneas. ¿Le dijo el acusado "si vienes ahora conmigo, no les haré nada"?

- Sí.

- ¿A quiénes se refería?

- A mi hermano Nicholas, a mi padre, y a mi tío.

- ¿Le dijo el acusado "me las pagarás por esto"?

- Sí.

- ¿Lo interpretó usted como una amenaza?

- Sí.

- Pata acabar, señor Haliwell, y gracias pos su paciencia, ¿le amenazó el señor Franklin con un arma de fuego?

- Sí.

- ¿Le disparó con ella?

- Sí.

- No hay más preguntas, señoría. - dijo el fiscal, muy pagado de sí mismo. Se giró hacia el abogado de la defensa, y le dijo – Su testigo.

Peter apretó las manos alrededor de la tela de su pantalón. Ahí venía la verdadera prueba. El hombre que iba a hablar con él a partir de entonces iba a intentar que declararan inocente a Derek. Para ello seguramente iba a ponerle trampas y a intentar que dijera algo inapropiado. Peter miró a su padre para reunir valor.

El abogado se acercó a él, y se puso a muy poca distancia del estrado en el que estaba sentado Peter. Le sonrió.

- Muchacho, ¿te han explicado tus derechos? ¿Te han dicho que no estás obligado a declarar?

Con que iba a intentar ser su "amigo". Peter le miró con frialdad.

- Conozco mis derechos a la perfección, gracias por su interés.

- De nada. Es solo que me sorprende ver a un hijo declarando en contra de su padre. Eso no está nada bien, chico.

- Protesto, señoría – intervino el fiscal. – Pretende claramente dirigir al testigo, y eso ni siquiera ha sido una pregunta.

- Denegada, pero vaya al grano, abogado.

- Derek no es mi padre. Mi padre es Christopher Haliwell. – respondió Peter, masticando las palabras. Sus ojos evitaban cuidadosamente la figura de Derek, pese a que le tenía en frente.

- Lamento desilusionarte, muchacho, pero me temo que eso no es así. El señor Haliwell es tu padre de acogida. Aún no has sido adoptado.

- La burocracia es lenta – respondió Peter, con calma, y aquello hizo reír a alguna de las personas de la sala. El abogado pareció impacientarse. No le interesaba que Peter se ganara al jurado.

- En cualquier caso, mi cliente sí llegó a adoptarte formalmente.

- Y luego le quitaron mi custodia.

- Protesto, señoría. ¿Va a hacer alguna pregunta? – intervino de nuevo el fiscal, con voz teatral y gesticulando. En aquél teatro que era el juicio, ese hombre tenía el papel principal. Peter pensó que era una suerte que estuviera de su parte.

- Pregunte algo al testigo o déjele bajar del estrado, abogado. – dijo el juez, casi von voz aburrida. Peter decidió que aquél hombre no le caía bien. ¿Cómo podía aburrirse si estaban decidiendo si el hombre que le había destrozado la vida merecía ir a la cárcel?

- Intentaron adoptarte varias veces, Peter. – prosiguió el abogado de la defensa, toda actitud amistosa extinguida – Pero tú no querías separarte de tu hermano, así que te negaste a comer hasta casi enfermar. Y conseguiste lo que querías ¿verdad? Te devolvieron al orfanato. Mi cliente sólo quería darte un hogar, pero tú no estabas dispuesto a vivir sin tu hermano. ¿Cierto?

Peter apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño. Entonces, aquello fue un caso, por unos segundos. El fiscal y el abogado de la defensa hablaron a la vez, a gritos, tapándose mutuamente.

- ¡Protesto, señoría! ¡No es al testigo a quien se está juzgando!

- ¡El testigo es menor de edad! ¡Es un niño ahora, y lo era entonces! No quiere vivir con mi cliente, y está dispuesto a lo que sea para conseguirlo.

- Orden, orden en la sala – exclamó el juez, golpeando con el mazo. – Retire su pregunta, abogado, o desestimo toda la declaración.

- Aún no he preguntado nada, señoría.

- ¡Pues hágalo de una vez! – ordenó el juez, y a Peter empezó a caerle un poquito mejor. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. El abogado estaba insinuando que todo aquello era una vendetta suya contra Derek, que puede que incluso nunca hubiera sido maltratado. Hubo un tiempo en el que Peter se pensaba que se merecía el trato que Derek le daba, pero aquello había quedado atrás. Peter tenía muy claro que se estaba defendiendo, que había sido tratado injustamente, y que aquél hombre quería hacerle quedar como un idiota para darle una oportunidad a Derek, que de otra forma no la tenía.

- ¿No es cierto, Peter, que mi cliente te abrazó nada más verte? ¿Qué actuó como un padre que lleva años sin ver a su hijo? ¿Es cierto o no?

- Es cierto, pero…

- ¿No es cierto que no te guardaba rencor por haberle enviado a la cárcel?

- ¡No le envié a la cárcel! – gritó Peter, sin poder contenerse más - ¡No me hable como si fuera un niño que se ha portado mal y ataca a su padre para salirse con la suya! ¡Ese hombre me maltrató! Casi me mata. Por eso le encarcelaron. Salió de la cárcel y vino a buscarme. Pretendía secuestrarme.

- Bueno, bueno, Peter. Cálmate. Veo que tienes mucho carácter. – dijo el abogado, y por alguna razón sonreía. Peter entendió que había pretendido precisamente eso: enfadarle. - ¿Fue ese mismo carácter lo que te llevó a atacar a mi cliente hasta llevarle al hospital? Tiene secuelas, Peter. Está ciego de un ojo ¿lo sabías?

Peter no lo sabía. Se quedó congelado, sin decir nada, y por primera vez en todo el proceso, miró a Derek. El hombre rubio le observaba con las manos entrelazadas y expresión seria. El mismo hombre que le había dicho que la próxima vez que se vieran, le mataría. Peter supo que no debía sentir compasión de él. No debía, porque si por alguna razón Derek no iba a la cárcel, Barbas no iba a ser el único ser maligno en querer acabar con él.

- Los niños tienen mucha imaginación. – prosiguió el abogado – Y…

- Protesto encarecidamente, señoría. – dijo el fiscal, y a Peter le pareció que ya no estaba jugando al juego de los actores. Que a aquél hombre le movía por primera vez el sentido de la justicia y que iba a defenderle con todas sus armas – Ese no es el motivo de ésta vista, y ya se demostró que el acusado era culpable de haber maltratado al testigo. Hay documentos, fotografías, y testigos que lo sostienen, y al ponerlo en duda el abogado sólo pretende desprestigiar al menor para que su declaración no sea tomada en serio. Sabe que su teoría es insostenible, pero no le importa, con tal de calumniar al testigo.

- Se acepta. Le sugiero a la defensa que replanteé su estrategia y que vaya concluyendo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El abogado intercambió una mirada con Derek y luego se giró de nuevo hacia Peter.

- Tal como declaró mi cliente, puede que cometiera un error contigo en el pasado. Ya pagó por ello. ¿Pretendes vengarte de él, cuando es ya un hombre reformado?

- No está reformado. Puede que ni siquiera sea un hombre – respondió Peter, con odio. – No es una venganza. Si fuera una venganza le habría matado por intentar secuestrar a mi hermano y amenazar a mi familia, pero mi tío me lo impidió. Eso fue una venganza. Esto es justicia.

- Que conste en acta que el testigo ha amenazado de muerte a mi cliente.

- Que conste en acta que el testigo no se ha dirigido al acusado, por lo que no se puede considerar una amenaza, y que el cliente del abogado es un desalmado que aterrorizó, amenazó, hirió y humilló al testigo.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. El abogado respiró hondo, y continuó.

- ¿Es cierto que fuiste a ver a mi cliente al hospital?

- Sí.

- ¿Es cierto que allí le amenazaste?

- No.

- Mi cliente dice que sí.

- Su cliente miente. Usted también ha intentado mentir antes, intentando hacerme quedar como si el agresor fuera yo. El que me amenazó en ese hospital fue él. Me dijo que si volví a verme no fallaría el tiro. Tiro que, por cierto, es el motivo de éste juicio, según creo. La defensa lo está obviando, pero ese hombre que sostiene que es mi padre me disparó.

- Después de que le metieras una paliza.

- Después de que intentara secuestrarme. Si quiere le enseño fotos de las palizas que me metió él a mí.

- Suficiente. La defensa ha terminado con el testigo – declaró el juez. – La fiscalía puede llamar a su siguiente testigo.

Cuando Peter bajó del estrado, le temblaban las piernas. Chris subió para ocupar su lugar, así que Peter se sentó junto a Wyatt y dejó que le rodeara con el brazo. Lo cierto es que apenas se enteró de lo que declaraba su padre, ni de lo que luego declaraba su hermano aunque éste último debió de decir algo importante sobre su propio secuestro, que hizo que Derek se hundiera en la silla. Peter no dejaba de mirar la espalda de Derek, por mirar a algún sitio.

Derek fue declarado culpable. Sorprendentemente, Peter no sintió ningún alivio. No sentía nada, en realidad. Apenas fue consciente de que salían de la sala, ni de que Chris le acariciaba el brazo, cariñosamente. Sólo pareció reaccionar cuando, en las puertas del juzgado, le abrazó.

- Lo siento, papá.

Fue lo primero que dijo. Chris le miró sin comprender.

- Siento haber perdido los papeles.

- Peter, has estado más calmado de lo que lo habría estado yo. Ese hombre ha intentado manipularte y ha dicho muchas mentiras. No tienes nada que sentir ¿me oyes? Estoy muy, muy orgulloso de ti. Has hecho lo correcto. Tienes que estar contento: Derek ya no será un problema. Esta vez pasará mucho tiempo en la cárcel, y tiene una orden de alejamiento que ni siquiera permite que esté en ninguna cárcel de San Francisco. Van a tener que trasladarle a otra ciudad. Se acabó, Peter. Derek no está. Has ganado.

- ¿He ganado? ¿Y por qué me siento como si hubiera perdido? ¿Qué es lo que he ganado exactamente?

- Has aprendido una cosa muy importante: que el bien, al final, siempre triunfa. Que Derek se merece esto, y mucho más. Ya no hace falta que me creas a mí o a ti mismo: sólo tienes que creer al juez. Nada de lo que te dijera Derek tiene que volver a atormentante, porque sus palabras quedan anuladas por sus propios actos. Nunca más puedes dudar de que el único culpable es él.

Peter abrazó a su padre, y luego Nick se sumó también. Y Leo. Y Wyatt. Poco a poco, Peter se dejó inundar por la felicidad, o al menos por la paz, que se suponía que tenía que sentir. El sentimiento le duró muy poco, porque supo que su padre no tardaría en decirles que tenían que irse, que había otro problema del que se debían ocupar. Que era el momento de hacer frente a Barbas. Debido al miedo que Peter había pasado, pudo entender una cosa: Barbas era el "Derek" de Chris. Si había algo a lo que su padre temía, era al miedo. Y lo mismo le pasaba a Wyatt. Confiaban tanto en sus poderes que les daba miedo verse inutilizados para usarlos. A su padre le quedaba un duro trabajo y él no iba a soportar estar lejos de él mientras esto sucedía…

Como para alejar estos pensamientos de la mente de todos, Chris quiso llevarles a tomar helado. Hacía mucho que no salían de casa para algo que no fuera "necesario". Aquellas dos semanas Chris ni siquiera había dejado que Peter paseara a la perrita, sino que lo hacía él mientras Wyatt cuidaba de sus hijos, o viceversa. Pasear tranquilamente les hacía bien…

-Una familia feliz. – dijo una voz, a sus espaldas. Christopher se estremeció. Antes de girarse, supo que era Barbas. Y entonces tuvo mucho miedo, aun antes de que el demonio usara su poder. Tuvo miedo por lo estúpido que había sido: Phoebe había visto que les atacaban en la calle, cerca del juzgado…pero no AL ENTRAR, sino…AL SALIR. Habían orbitado para evitar que la premonición se cumpliera, pero no habían evitado nada.

De pronto se vieron rodeados. En medio de llamas demoniacas, empezaron a aparecer seres con mayor o menor forma humana. La gente normal que paseaba por la calle, gritó y se alejó.

- Barbas, ¿te has vuelto loco?

- Los limpiadores lo arreglarán. – dijo el demonio – No sería la primera vez que tu familia les da algún trabajito.

Los limpiadores eran seres mágicos que "limpiaban" los desastres que los brujos u otras criaturas organizaban al usar su magia delante de quien no debía. Pero llegar a ese punto de imprudencia tenía sus consecuencias. El brujo podía ser juzgado, y podía perder sus poderes, como poco. Wyatt de bebé había traído algún que otro problema a su familia, respecto a eso. Generalmente tanto un bando como otro evitaba llegar a eso: los demonios no dejaban testigos vivos de sus ataques, y los brujos intentaban que no hubiera testigos.

- Si estabas dispuesto a atacarnos en la calle ¿por qué has esperado tanto? – preguntó Wyatt, en posición de alerta. Parecía estar evaluando todas sus posibilidades.

- Es divertido haceros esperar. Necesitaba la luna llena. Y necesitaba ciertos…utensilios…- dijo Barbas con aquella voz melosa, y se sacó algo del bolsillo. Era un colgante. - ¿Lo reconoces, Christopher?

Chris lo miró con extrañeza al principio, con inseguridad después y con incredulidad al final. Sí, lo reconocía.

- Ese colgante es mío.

- No, Christopher. Era. Era tuyo. Se lo regalaste a alguien ¿recuerdas?

Chris recordaba. Hacía diecisiete años de lo había dado a una mujer. Su primera mujer. Un huracán de rizos rojos, pecas, y cierta picardía. Aquella había sido la primera mujer con la que se había acostado. La única, además de Bianca. ¿Por qué tenía Barbas aquél colgante? ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? ¿Y que tenía eso que ver con…nada?

- ¿Qué es ese colgante, Chris? – preguntó Wyatt con aquella voz grave que ponía justo antes de empezar a patear demonios. Wyatt era el único de los presentes que no estaba asustado por el hecho de estar rodeados por dos docenas de seres dispuestos a matarles. Que lo intentaran. Con él no iban a poder.

- No es nada. No tiene ningún poder, que yo sepa.

- Tienes razón, en sí mismo no es nada. Y es bastante feo, si me permites el comentario. No sé cómo se te ocurrió regalarle esto a una chica. Oh, pero es precisamente el hecho de que se lo regalaras lo que lo hace tan importante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Chris sólo intentaba ganar tiempo. Aun no entendía nada, pero daba igual. Tenía que sacar a Nick, a Leo y a Peter de allí. Y después empezarían los fuegos artificiales.

- Pronto lo descubrirás. En realidad, no estoy aquí para hablar contigo. – dijo Barbas, con calma, y cogió el colgante. Eran las ocho y media de la tarde. Aún no había anochecido del todo pero se veía la luna. Efectivamente, era luna llena. El demonio miró el colgante como si fuera un objeto delicado, y dijo sólo una palabra: - Vraskor.

Wyatt, por instinto, proyectó un escudo protector. Lamentablemente, con él sólo pudo cubrirse a sí mismo y a Leo, que era a quien tenía más cerca. Sujetó al niño y esperó a ver qué ocurría…A ver qué clase de ataque era aquél…

Pero no fue ningún ataque. Segundos después de decir esa palabra, Peter soltó un grito. Chris corrió hacia él, pensando que Barbas le había hecho algo. Que le estaba torturando o provocando alguna clase de dolor. Pero entonces vio sus ojos. Rojos, como el mismo fuego. Sin pupila. El cuerpo de Peter comenzó a temblar, sin que Chris pudiera hacer nada. Aumentó de tamaño, de musculatura…Estalló su camiseta…y se volvió rojo, con franjas negras. Christopher lo supo: lo que tenía delante era un demonio. Y uno de los que veías y te daban ganas de poner calle de por medio. El demonio gruñó.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano? – gritó Nick, mientras Chris aún estaba alucinando. Wyatt quitó el escudo, pero instintivamente colocó a Leo detrás de él. Miró al "nuevo Peter", pero tampoco quitaba el ojo a la horda de demonios que les rodeaba, en espera de que atacaran.

- Le he liberado, Nick. Como voy a hacer contigo – dijo Barbas, y acto seguido volvió a tocar el colgante, y susurró otra palabra – Adramelech.

De forma idéntica a lo que había sucedido con Peter, Nick gritó, y luego comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, hasta estallar su camiseta. Su piel adquirió el mismo color rojo y rayas negras, pero sus ojos eran amarillos, sin pupila.

- Saluda a tus hijos, Christopher – dijo Barbas, y se rió – Vraskor y Adramelech. ¿Qué se siente al saber que te acostaste con una de los nuestros?

Christopher no podía apartar la mirada de lo que hasta hace un segundo habían sido sus hijos. Apenas escuchó a Barbas, y desde luego no le entendió. ¿Acostarse con una de los suyos? ¿Con un demonio?

"El colgante. ¿Por qué ha necesitado el colgante? ¿Qué tiene que ver con quién me acostara o me dejara de acostar?"

- ¿Necesitas un traductor? – dijo Barbas - Chicos, saludar a vuestro padre. No quiero ser yo quien impida éste reencuentro, ahora que por fin habéis descubierto quién os concibió.

Chris abrió mucho los ojos.

"¡Mis hijos! ¿Dice que son mis hijos? ¿Que su madre era un demonio y yo me acosté con ella? ¿Que le di el colgante a un demonio….y ahora lo ha usado para…devolverles su verdadero ser? ¡Nick y Peter son demonios! ¡Y son mis hijos!"

Chris entendió de golpe muchas cosas. Demasiadas.

Por qué podía sentir a Nick y Peter, cuando estaban en peligro. Si eran sus hijos, eso quería decir que eran mitad brujos.

Por qué había sentido que el mundo se paraba al mirar a Nick a los ojos. No es que hubiera adquirido un nuevo hijo, es que había encontrado al que ya tenía. Lo mismo sintió más adelante con Peter.

Por qué eran tan parecidos a él físicamente.

Por qué compartían gustos. Por qué se parecían a Leo. Recordó que una vez había dicho en broma si Nick no era su hermano biológico, porque aborrecía las mismas comidas.

A Chris le dio igual que fueran demonios. Se olvidó de ese detalle, y pensó únicamente en que eran SUS hijos. Y él no había estado para ver cómo crecían. Él era el capullo al que Peter odiaba, al que él mismo odiaba por haberles dejado solos. Era su padre. ¿Cómo es que no lo había sabido?

No tuvo mucho más tiempo para dedicarle a estos pensamientos, ya que Nick y Peter, o Vraskor y Adramelech, mejor dicho, habían hecho caso a Barbas y querían "saludarle"…lo que se tradujo en un ataque en forma de rayo que Chris esquivó por los pelos. ¿Peter acababa de atacarle? Christopher no lo podía asimilar.

"No es Peter. Es un demonio de ojos rojos. Ahora mismo no es tu hijo".

- ¡Chris, apártate! – le gritó Wyatt. Chris vio que su hermano se preparaba para lanzar un ataque.

- ¡No les hagas daño!

Wyatt le ignoró, y lanzó una bola de energía contra Barbas. Sin perder un segundo, orbitó a Leo, haciéndole desaparecer en un montón de luces azules. Wyatt podía orbitar a la gente sin contacto. Wyatt podía hacerlo todo. Y en ese momento lo demostró. Como si hubieran recibido una señal, todos los demonios que les rodeaban se lanzaron a por ellos. Wyatt detuvo ataques alzando su mano derecha y los devolvía a sus dueños, pero cuando un demonio ardía, otro aparecía en su lugar. Hizo estallar a otros demonios, pero venían más, quién sabe de dónde salían.

Chris por su parte se vio atacado por sus dos hijos, y no hizo nada por defenderse.

- ¡Chris, aunque te cueste creerlo, necesitaría una ayudita! – le dijo Wyatt, sin dejar de moverse. Invocó su espada, invocó a Excalibur, aunque no solía luchar con ella. Empezó a quitarse de encima a los demonios con patadas y mandobles.

Chris empujó a Nick, el de los ojos amarillos, y trató de razonar con él.

- ¡Nick! ¡Nick, mírame, soy yo, soy papá! ¡Nick!

- No te molestes, Chris. No sabe quién eres. Y si lo supiera quizá querría matarte igual. Al fin y al cabo ahora sois enemigos. – dijo Barbas, observando desde la distancia.

- ¡Mi único enemigo eres tú! - gritó Chris, que, a la desesperada, orbitó y volvió aparecerse en el mismo sitio, para esquivar un rayo que sus hijos le habían lanzado. Barbas se lo había montado muy bien. En ese momento no tenía ninguna poción, y los poderes de Chris eran más bien de defensa y no de ataque. Además, jamás haría daño a sus hijos, y eso era algo con lo que Barbas ya contaba.

Chris oyó gritar a su hermano. Una bola de energía debía de haberle alcanzado. Vio que Wyatt estaba en apuros, pero él en ese momento no podía hacer mucho.

Entonces, escuchó el tintineo que anunciaba que alguien orbitaba. Y allí apareció toda su familia. Piper congeló la escena, y todos los que no eran brujos se quedaron como estatuas.

- ¿Por qué esos no se congelan? – preguntó, moviendo las manos hacia Peter y Nick tratando de congelarlos varias veces, sin éxito.

- Porque son Nick y Peter. Y son mitad brujos. – respondió Chris.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Wyatt, respirando con fatiga. Su padre podría haber sentido que estaban en problemas, pero lo dudaba: como Anciano estaba conectado a mucha gente, así que solía "silenciar" su capacidad para sentir a los demás, para no volverse loco.

- Leo nos avisó – respondió Paige.

- Adoro a tu hijo – dijo Wyatt. – Le adoro de verdad. No estaba seguro de si le había enviado a casa o al desierto de África. No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar a dónde le orbitaba.

No había mucho tiempo para hablar, sin embargo. Los demonios no tardarían en descongelarse. Chris observó a su familia.

Estaba Piper, estaba Leo. Estaba Melinda. Estaba Phoebe, y estaba Paige. Estaban Pandora, Patricia y Penélope. Estaban Samantha y Silvana. Coop debía de estar protegiendo a los miembros no mágicos de la familia, y a los niños. Eran doce, contándoles a él y a Wyatt. Los doce brujos y luces blancas más poderosos que él conocía, sobre todo juntos. Y aun así no se sentía seguro. Porque ellos no le podían ayudar. No con sus hijos, ya que no iba a permitir que les hicieran daño.

- Hay que llevarles a casa – dijo. – A Nick y a Peter. Hay que llevarles a casa.

Wyatt estaba sujetando a Peter, y Leo a Nick, pero no parecían capaces de resistir durante mucho tiempo.

- Sí, claro, ahora mismo – dijo su tía Paige, con sarcasmo.

- ¡Son mis hijos!

- ¡Son demonios!

- No creo que sea el momento de discutir ahora – dijo Leo, forcejeando. - Todos vosotros sois brujos. Devolvedles a su forma humana.

- ¿Cómo? El Poder de Tres no…- empezó Piper, que sufría al ver sufrir a su hijo.

- Pues usad el Poder de Once.

Nunca lo habían hecho. Nunca habían combinado los poderes de tanta gente. Pero alguna vez habían usado el Poder de Cinco en el pasado y sabían que podía hacerse. Leo y Wyatt soltaron a los demonios, y todos los brujos allí presentes se dieron la mano, haciendo un círculo entorno a las dos criaturas.

- El Poder de Once nos hará libres – invocaron al unísono, y lo repitieron once veces. Los dos demonios se quedaron quietos, y con cada repetición Chris pudo ver cómo la magia hacía efecto. Cayeron al suelo y recuperaron su forma normal, aunque quedaron inconscientes.

No hubo tiempo para celebraciones, porque la horda de demonios que Piper había paralizado volvió a moverse. Aquello se convirtió en una confusión de bolas de energía, rayos, gritos, y bolas de fuego. Un demonio acertó a Piper en el hombro, y esta soltó un grito.

- Vale, ya está, ya me han cabreado. – dijo Wyatt. Extendió la mano y de pronto tres demonios se calcinaron ante sus ojos. - ¿Quién es el siguiente? – preguntó. Los demonios se acobardaron, y se quedaron quietos. Wyatt calcinó también al demonio que estaba sujetando a Samantha en ese momento. - ¿¡Quién es el siguiente?! – volvió a preguntar. Uno a uno, los demonios se fueron desapareciendo. Eran muchos menos de los que habían venido.

Leo se acercó a Piper y le curó el brazo. Chris observó sólo el tiempo necesario para cerciorarse de que su madre estaba bien, y de que ya no quedaba ningún demonio. Después, corrió hacia sus hijos, tirados en el suelo, y les examinó para ver que no les pasaba nada. Respiraban bien, y no parecían heridos. Chris orbitó con ellos a su casa, y le dio igual todo lo demás. Apareció en el salón.

- ¡Papá! – gritó Leo, su hijo. Chris soltó a Nick y a Peter sólo para abrazarle. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el niño. – Papá, ¿estás bien? ¿Están bien ellos? ¿Están bien todos?

- Sí, Leo, todo el mundo está bien. Gracias a que tú les avisaste a todos. Muchas gracias, hijo.

- ¿Qué les ocurre a Nick y a Peter? ¿En qué…en qué se transformaron? ¿Eran demonios? He buscado en el Libro de las Sombras, papá. Creo que les he encontrado.

- Luego me lo dices, campeón. Ahora tengo que asegurarme de que están bien.

- Papá…¿es verdad lo que dijo Barbas? ¿Eres su papá, pero del todo?

- Eso creo.

Chris les acarició la cara, y esperó a ver si despertaban. Pero entonces…el gran olvidado…Barbas, que se había escabullido de la batalla sin que se dieran cuenta, en cuanto había llegado toda su familia, se apareció en aquél salón.

- Tanto esfuerzo por reunir al padre con los hijos, y tú has tenido que estropearlo – dijo Barbas. – En fin, si no querías una foto de familia sólo tenías que decirlo.

Barbas desapareció, y volvió a aparecer, justo delante de Peter.

- Me llevo a éste, si no te importa – dijo, y entonces lo hizo: tocó el brazo de Peter y antes de que Chris pudiera impedírselo se desapareció con él. La mano de Chris quedó suspendida en el aire durante unos segundos. Luego Chris soltó un grito, y golpeó el suelo con el puño. Se le había llevado. Se le había llevado delante de él.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, hijo de puta!

Leo se había acercado a él, y de pronto se alejó.

- ¿Papá? – preguntó, algo asustado por oírle hablar así. Chris se recordó que tenía otros dos hijos: uno inconsciente, y otro con miedo. No podía dejarse llevar por el dolor del fracaso. Lo que había pretendido evitar finalmente había sucedido. Y él no había podido hacer nada. Abrazó a Leo, y por primera vez lloró delante de su hijo pequeño.

Wyatt y Leo I le encontraron así, cuando orbitaron.

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Wyatt, y entonces se fijó en que Chris lloraba, y en que faltaba uno - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Se lo ha llevado. Barbas se lo ha llevado. Me lo ha quitado. Me lo ha quitado – repitió, y ya no dijo nada más.

Leo I se puso a atender a Nick, y Wyatt intentó llevarse a Leo II, que estaba impactado por ver llorar a su padre. El niño sin embargo no se quería ir del lado de su padre.

- Papá – suplicó Chris. – Papá…no puede pasarle nada…¿Qué quiere de él? ¿Qué quiere de él?

- ¡Te lo he dicho, papá! – intervino Leo, su hijo. - ¡Te he dicho que les he buscado en el Libro! Yo sé lo que Barbas quiere.

- ¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible, Leo – dijo su abuelo. – En el Libro sólo aparecen los demonios con los que se ha cruzado nuestra familia a lo largo de los años. Nick y Peter son "recientes", no pueden aparecer ahí.

- Pues aparecen. A Peter le llaman "El Esperado". Dice algo así como que es el Hijo de las Brujas, destinado a causar terror en el inframundo. Dice que los demonios van a temerle.

- Si eso es así, ¿por qué iba a quererle Barbas? – preguntó Wyatt, frunciendo el ceño.

- Para impedirlo. Como intentó hacer contigo. Quiere conseguir que Peter se ponga de su lado, con la diferencia de que él es un demonio. – respondió Leo I, pensando en que tendría que ir próximamente a hablar con los Ancianos.

- ¡También es un brujo! ¡Es mi hijo! – dijo Chris, que odiaba que hablaran de Peter como si fuera malo.

- Por supuesto – asintió Leo. – Por eso lo vamos a recuperar. Hay que ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

**P**eter abrió los ojos y estaba en un sitio que no reconocía. Era todo de roca y arena. Era…¿una cueva? ¿Y qué hacía él en una cueva? Trató de levantarse, y se dio cuenta de que no podía. La cabeza le dolía horrores, pero no era por eso. Estaba…estaba atado, sí, era eso. Estaba atado a una mesa de piedra. Su cerebro poco a poco empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado. El juicio ya había terminado, pero de pronto se vieron rodeados de muchos demonios. Y él…él…algo le había pasado. Aquél demonio dijo algo de un colgante, y luego pronunció una palabra y…Peter se acordaba de todo, se acordaba de cómo había atacado a su padre, pero al mismo tiempo no era consciente de haberlo hecho. Era como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona.

Dios…había atacado a su padre…Le había…¿le había lanzado un rayo? ¡Había atacado a su padre! ¿Estaba Chris bien? ¿Y Nick? Pensó que debía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, y empezar a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba atado a una mesa en un sitio que desconocida. ¿Por qué?

"Perdí la consciencia" recordó. "Perdí la consciencia y me trajeron aquí"

También recordó a toda la legión de brujos que formaba su familia uniéndose…contra él y Nick. ¿Ellos le habían llevado allí? ¿Le tenían atado porque era peligroso? Bueno, sí era así, no se lo reprochaba. Odiaba estar atado, le recordaba a cuando Derek hacía eso mismo, y le daba miedo, pero aguantaría un tiempo: el suficiente para que Chris averiguara lo que le pasaba. Estaría allí como un buen chico, hasta asegurarse de que no era peligroso para su familia. Podía hacerlo, claro que podía.

Oyó pasos. Trató de estar tranquilo. Entonces ocurrió algo extraño…Durante un segundo vio entrar a Barbas…pero tras parpadear se dio cuenta de que no era Barbas, sino Chris. ¿Cómo había podido confundir a su padre con aquél demonio, si se parecían tanto como la leche y el café? Peter sacudió la cabeza. Lo que él no podía saber es que su primera impresión era la correcta, y que aquél demonio había creado una ilusión para él, haciéndole ver a su padre, que en ese momento estaba muy lejos, buscando la forma de encontrarle. Chris-Barbas se acercó a él, con el ceño fruncido y Peter sólo veía a su padre.

- ¡Papá! – dijo Peter, con alivio - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué…qué me pasó?

- Pasa que tenías razón todo este tiempo, Peter. Hay algo malo dentro de ti. Algo muy malo.

Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza. Debía de ser cierto, porque había atacado a su familia. Cada vez que lo recordaba Peter sentía que se ponía enfermo. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido: había algo "estropeado" dentro suyo. Y por fin se había hecho visible. No sólo para Chris, sino para todo el mundo.

- Papá, yo…

- No me llames así, Peter. Ya no. A un padre no se le hace lo que tú me has hecho. Me has atacado, como también atacaste a Derek.

Mil puñales se clavaron en el cuerpo de Peter, desgarrándole desde dentro hacia afuera.

- ¡No! Yo no…¡No era mi intención!

Chris se acercó a él y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas que lo retenían contra la mesa. Peter trató de abrazarle, pero Chris se apartó.

- Papá…

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! – gritó Chris.

- Tienes que perdonarme…Papá, tienes que perdonarme.

- Esta vez no puedo perdonarte. Por fin entiendo a Derek. Él se dio cuenta de que sólo hay una forma de tratar a la gente como tú.

Y entonces, Chris le empujó. Con fuerza, con ira. Le tiró al suelo. Peter le miró desde abajo y dudó si debía levantarse. Lo hizo, y Chris le empujó de nuevo. Esta vez Peter estaba prevenido, y mantuvo el equilibrio.

- Pa…papá – dijo, con miedo. Había visto a Chris enfadado muchas veces, pero nunca así. Chris siempre se controlaba. Tenía autocontrol, y le hablaba bien. Eso era lo que le diferenciaba de Derek.

"Le has atacado. Has intentado matarle, con esos rayos que no sabes de dónde has sacado. Venga Peter, espabila. ¿Qué esperabas, qué te iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos? Abiertos, sí, ¡pero para estrangularte!".

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! – rugió Chris, y le dio un puñetazo. Aquella vez Peter se quedó en el suelo, tocándose la mejilla. Se agazapó, lleno de miedo. Su cuerpo sabía cómo reaccionar, porque su cerebro estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Era como volver a vivir una pesadilla, sólo que ésta era mil veces peor, porque quien le estaba haciendo sentir tanto miedo era…era Christopher.

- Yo pensaba que tú tenías arreglo, pero me he dado cuenta de que no – decía Christopher, y Peter vio cómo cogía algo que tenía colgado de la cintura. Se le abrieron mucho los ojos cuando vio lo que era.

"No, eso no" se dijo. Chris no montaba a caballo ¿verdad? Derek sí lo hacía, y por eso tenía esa…esa cosa…Peter no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero se asemejaba lo bastante a un látigo como para poder llamarle de esa manera.

- Papá…

- ¡QUE NO (dejó caer con fuerza uno de los extremos del objeto, que impactó en el brazo de Peter) ME LLAMES (otra vez) ASÍ! ¿Es que no aprendes nunca? ¡No eres mi hijo, nunca lo has sido, y nunca lo serás! ¡Yo jamás tendría un hijo como tú, bueno para nada, inútil en todo menos para traer problemas!

A partir de ese momento Peter recibió un golpe tras otro. El cuero le mordía la piel y le arrancaba gritos, le dolía mucho, y se encogía en el suelo rezando porque terminara. Mientras sentía que quería morirse, y maldecía al cielo por no concederle su deseo, Peter pensó, con orgullo, que al menos no estaba llorando.

Media hora después, Peter se veía a sí mismo en el suelo, con sangre en los brazos, en la cara, y la espalda. Pero en realidad seguía atado a aquella mesa. Nadie le había golpeado. Todo había sucedido en su cabeza, y no era más que una alucinación de Barbas. Peter, sin embargo, lo sentía, lo vivía y lo sufría como si fuera real.

- ¿Has tenido suficiente? – decía Chris, en su cabeza. Peter no respondió. No había dicho nada en todo el rato, aunque nunca nadie había llegado tan lejos con él. Ni siquiera Derek. Él parecía saber dónde estaba su límite, y salvo aquella última vez nunca lo había pasado. Pero Chris le estaba matando. Peter ya se sentía más muerto que vivo, y sintió que volvía a perder la consciencia. Antes de hacerlo, sin embargo, escuchó una última frase – No quiero volver a verte nunca, Peter, porque sólo mirarte me da asco.

* * *

**U**no de los objetos más valiosos de la familia Haliwell era un cristal especial que servía para localizar a las personas. Si un brujo balancea ese cristal encima de un mapa, el cristal señala el punto exacto donde se encuentra la persona a la que se busca. Eso estaban haciendo Chris, Wyatt y los dos Leos, aunque les estaba llevando más que de costumbre. En eso estaban, cuando Nick despertó.

- ¡Nick! – exclamó Chris, que no había dejado de lanzar miradas en su dirección cada poco tiempo. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con ansiedad.

Nick se incorporó poco a poco, tratando de ordenar en su cabeza las cosas confusas que recordaba.

- Papá…yo…¡te ataqué! – dijo, recordándolo. Se miró las manos, para comprobar que eran normales, y no rojas como habían sido cuando….cuando…¿qué le había pasado? Se había transformado en algo. En algo que…que quería hacer daño a su familia. – Papá, lo siento, yo…

Chris no le dejó acabar y le ahogó en un abrazo.

- Estás bien. Menos mal que estás bien.

- Papá, siento tanto haber…

- Tú no has hecho nada. No es tu culpa.

- ¿Qué…qué fue lo que me pasó?

- Luego te lo explico – esquivó Chris, que tenía que buscar la forma de hablar con sus hijos de…de todo. Nick frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar.

- Barbas dijo algo sobre…sobre mi madre…sobre el colgante…y…y…sobre concebirnos…Insinuó…Insinuó…Eres mi padre, ¿verdad? – le preguntó – El biológico. Y mi madre era un demonio. Tú le regalaste ese colgante a ella.

Nick sonaba más seguro que sorprendido, como si cada cosa que recordara confirmara su teoría.

- Sí, Nick. Creo que sí.

- Entonces…¿soy tu hijo?

- Tengas mi sangre o no la tengas, eres mi hijo – le dijo, muy convencido. Nick sonrió lentamente al principio, y luego se rió.

- ¡Peter! Peter, ¿le has escuchado? …¿Dónde está Peter? – preguntó de pronto, dándose cuenta de que su hermano no estaba. Chris no supo qué responderle, y guardó silencio - ¿Dónde está? – insistió.

- Según esto, en el inframundo – dijo Wyatt, sosteniendo un extremo del colgante del cual pendía el cristal, que por fin había dado con Peter.

- ¿Qué hace mi hermano allí? – preguntó Nick, asustado.

- El abuelo te lo explicará todo ahora. Yo voy a buscarle – dijo Chris, y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Y yo voy contigo, por supuesto. – dijo Wyatt, y gracias al cristal orbitaron al lugar exacto en el que estaba Peter.

Chris vio a su hijo atado a una mesa de piedra, y montó en cólera. Se enfadó más al ver a Barbas de pie a pocos metros de él. Y entró algo así en un estado de odio total cuando entendió que Peter estaba sufriendo. Supuso que estaba viendo algo que él no podía ver. Algo que sólo sucedía en su cabeza, y que el demonio había creado para él.

Sin mediar palabra, Wyatt, a su lado, lanzó una bola de energía hacia el demonio, que la esquivó.

- Pero ¿qué pasa con vosotros? ¿Nadie os ha enseñado buenos modales? – regañó Barbas.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo? ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?

- Darle motivos para que quedarse conmigo le parezca una buena opción. Voy a hacer de él un gran demonio. Ya lo es, en realidad. ¿Has visto cuánto miedo tiene? ¿Cuánto odio? Tu hijo es una bomba nuclear, y yo sé apretar los botones correctos.

- ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Con mis propias manos! – dijo Chris, y se lanzó a por él, dispuesto a hacerlo. Su tía Phoebe le había enseñado artes marciales. Él no tenía poderes de ataque, pero sabía atacar. Orbitó un pedazo afilado de piedra, y se dispuso a clavárselo a Barbas, pero el demonio era rápido y escurridizo.

- Chris – dijo Wyatt con calma, extendiendo una mano. – Chris, aparta, por favor.

- ¡No! ¡Es mi hijo!

Quería ser él quien acabara con el demonio…

- Por eso mismo, asegúrate de estar vivo para cuidarle. Y ahora quita.

Wyatt invocó a Excalibur, su espada, y Chris notó que era la segunda vez que la usaba aquél día. En vez de empuñarla, Wyatt lanzó la espada contra Barbas. Cuando el acero se clavó en él, el demonio echó a arder sin remedio. Sabían que aquella no era la victoria definitiva, porque no se le podía matar, pero le habían derrotado. Tardaría un tiempo en volver y, si alguna vez lo hacía, le derrotarían de nuevo.

Chris no perdió tiempo en regocijarse en la victoria. Se acercó a Peter, le desató, y trató de calmarle. Su hijo parecía estar en una especie de pesadilla viviente. Chris puso una mano en su mejilla, notándole frío y sudoroso a la vez, y entonces Peter empezó a gritar.

Allí estaba Chris otra vez. ¿Pero no se había ido? Peter gritó, y se cubrió, para protegerse. Chris le susurró algo, pero él no lo entendía, no le escuchaba, no quería oírle. Sólo quería irse…irse para siempre. Ya no le importaba a Chris, así que morir era una buena idea. Y nadie se lo impediría. Sí, morir….pero…¿Y Nick? No podía dejarle sólo. ¿Y Leo? ¿Leo seguía siendo su hermano, aunque Chris ya no quisiera ser su padre? Chris…Chris le estaba tocando el brazo. Peter se estremeció, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada en el brazo. ¿Y las marcas? ¿Y las rayas rojas y ensangrentadas que habían surcado su brazo y gran parte de su cuerpo hasta hacía un segundo? Peter se dio cuenta de que nada en su cuerpo le dolía. Pero el corazón le seguía latiendo a mil por hora.

- Peter, Peter, tesoro. Peter, tranquilo. ¿Wyatt? ¿Qué le pasa? Es como si no me viera…

- Pues yo creo que te ha visto perfectamente, y ese es el problema. Está aterrorizado.

- ¿De mí? ¿Tiene miedo de mí? ¿Por qué?

- Por lo que sea que Barbas haya hecho que vea.

- Tesoro, tranquilo. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí. Todo está bien, Peter. Cálmate, mi vida.

Peter le miraba aterrorizado. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un juego? ¿Ahora le acariciaba? ¿Es que finalmente le había perdonado? No, sería una trampa. Tenía que ser una trampa, y tenía que tener cuidado con no volver a llamarle "papá" de nuevo. Entonces Peter reparó en Wyatt. Wyatt era hermano de Christopher. ¿También querría hacerle daño? Peter decidió arriesgarse, y se tiró a sus brazos. Wyatt le envolvió con cariño, y le acarició mientras le decía cosas suaves.

- ¿Por qué te abraza a ti y no a mí? – preguntó Chris, desconcertado. - ¿Está bien?

- No parece tener nada, aunque tiene las pupilas dilatadas. ¿Tienes miedo, Peter? – preguntó Wyatt. Tuvo que repetir la pregunta, porque Peter no pareció oírle. - ¿Tienes miedo?

- Sí – casi gimió.

- ¿De qué?

- ¡De él! – gritó Peter, y señaló a Chris. – No dejes que me haga nada, tío, por favor. No volveré a daros problemas, pero dile que pare, que voy a ser bueno, que no…que nunca…

Peter rompió a llorar todo lo que no había llorado hasta entonces, y Wyatt le estrechó entre sus brazos. Le meció y le acarició el pelo.

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Chris. – le dijo, sin dejar de acariciar al chico. – Nunca he visto a nadie tan asustado. Está temblando, madre mía. Peter, Peter, no tienes que tener miedo ¿me oyes? No pasa nada. No era real.

- Pero…- empezó Peter, mirando a su tío. – Me…me…Él…Yo…

Se llevó una mano en la mejilla, donde tendría que tener un cardenal por el puñetazo. Pero al igual que había pasado con las marcas de su cuerpo, tampoco tenía nada en el rostro.

- Sea lo que sea lo que hayas visto, no ha ocurrido. – le dijo Wyatt sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo. – Te desmayaste ¿recuerdas eso? Te devolvimos a…a tu verdadera forma, y te desmayaste. Chris te llevó a casa, pero luego Barbas te trajo aquí. Todo lo demás ha ocurrid sólo en tu cabeza.

Peter le miró deseando creerle, pero era muy difícil diferenciar entre verdad y mentira cuando las personas pueden orbitar y los chicos normales convertirse en monstruos rojos que lanzan rayos.

- Que no me pegue más. Me portaré bien, pero que no me pegue más, tío, por favor.

Chris lamentó entonces el haber acabado con Barbas tan deprisa. Tendrían que haberle hecho sufrir más. Tendrían que haberle torturado lentamente, hasta que suplicara clemencia, del mismo modo que su hijo ahora estaba suplicando muerto de miedo.

- Tesoro – se aceró a él despacito. – Tesoro, no te asustes. Soy yo, ¿vale? Soy papá. Lo que has visto no es real. Vamos, mírame. Tú lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que lo sabes?

Peter le miró, con miedo al principio, y luego, poco a poco con esperanza. Decidió probar, aferrándose a Wyatt, temblándole el labio…

- ¿Papá? – preguntó, y luego se encogió. Pero Chris no se enfadó porque le llamara eso. Al contrario, pareció alegrarse, porque sonrió. Le abrió los brazos y Peter, muy despacito, soltó a Wyatt y abrazó a Chris. - ¡Papá! – exclamó y se hundió en su pecho. Sí, ese sí ese su padre. Esos sí eran sus brazos, hechos para él, y siempre dispuestos a acogerle. Lloró de alivio, lloró de miedo, lloró de…de no sabía qué pero cuando abrió los ojos estaba en casa de nuevo, en el salón. Debían de haber orbitado.

- ¡Peter! – dijo Nick, y se lanzó a abrazarle. – Peter…¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- Estoy bien – respondió Peter, pero Nick le miró con ojo crítico.

- No, no lo estás. Estás muerto de miedo.

- Las alucinaciones de Barbas pueden ser muy reales – dijo Chris. – Pero ya no será un problema para nosotros durante mucho tiempo.

Christopher abrazó a sus tres hijos a la vez, y no se separó de Peter en ningún momento. Tampoco es que Peter quisiera separarse de él. De hecho, no parecía capaz de hacerlo, y tampoco dejaba de mirarle, como esperando que Chris sufriera una metamorfosis. Como esperando que volviera a hacerle daño.

Se pusieron al día, se contaron todos los detalles, y cuando iban a llegar al punto de "pues sí, soy vuestro padre", dos hombres vestidos con traje blanco se aparecieron en el salón.

- Limpiadores – adivinó Chris. – Papá…¿puedes encargarte tú?

Leo asintió, y fue a hablar con aquellos hombres. El hecho de ser un Anciano le daba autoridad frente a ellos. Habían borrado la memoria de todos los testigos, y si tenían alguna intención de hacer algo más…radical…como era propia de ellos (algo así como eliminarles a todos por haber puesto en peligro el secreto ante gente no-mágica) Leo les disuadió por completo. Wyatt fue también a dar a su padre su apoyo moral y a dejar caer cuántas veces su familia le había salvado el culo a la comunidad mágica.

Y así, Chris, Peter, Nick, y Leo, disfrutaron de un momento de intimidad.

- ¿Somos tus hijos? – preguntó Nick. - ¿Hijos biológicos?

- Hay una forma de comprobarlo ahora mismo. Algo más rápido que un análisis de sangre. Y, dado que en la nuestra debe haber algo muy chungo, algo más seguro.

Los chicos le miraron con expectación, y Chris les pidió a todos que subieran al desván. Una vez allí, cogió el Libro de las Sombras, y se lo dio a Leo, abierto por una página que había buscado previamente.

- Leo quiere recuperar sus poderes ¿verdad? – preguntó, con una sonrisa, y el niño asintió, sonriendo también. – Si sois mis hijos biológicos, tenéis que tener poderes. Sé que los tenéis, porque no os habéis congelado con el poder de mi madre. Es posible que vuestros poderes estén atados, como los de Leo. Si leéis éste hechizo los tres juntos, y vosotros dos sois mis hijos biológicos, nos enteraremos enseguida. Pero, antes de nada, quiero que sepáis que, pase lo que pase, sois mis hijos ¿entendido? Los tres. Mis hijos. Y os quiero.

Los chicos asintieron. Chris le señaló lo que quería que leyeran, y se apartó un poco. Observó con nerviosismo. A esas alturas estaba casi seguro de que Nick y Peter eran sus hijos. Lo que entonces le preocupaba era otra cosa: ¿Y si Peter y Nick eran mitad demonios y mitad brujos? ¿Había precedentes para eso? ¿Qué iba a implicar? Dejó de pensar cuando escuchó las voces de sus tres hijos recitar al unísono:

_Escucha ahora las palabras de los brujos_

_los secretos que escondimos en la noche_

_Los dioses más antiguos son invocados aquí_

_¡Llamamos al antiguo poder!_

_Danos el poder a nosotros los tres hermanos_

_¡Queremos el poder!_

_¡Danos el poder!_

La casa entera comenzó a temblar.

* * *

**N.A.: Me voy de vacaciones unos diítas, cuando vuelva continúo :D**


	51. Chapter 51: Secuelas

Chris se apoyó en la pared mientras sentía que los cimientos de su casa temblaban como sí se estuvieran enfrentando a un terremoto. El seísmo perduró durante unos segundos, y luego… nada. Peter, Leo, y Nick, jadearon al unísono, como si algo acabara de dejarles sin respiración. Christopher les observó con recelo, intentando ver en ellos algo diferente. Concretamente, intentando ver algo diferente en los gemelos. Pero delante tenía a los mismos chicos de melena de león y ojos de mar.

- ¿Leo? – preguntó Chris - ¿Puedes mover ese bolígrafo con la mente?

Leo se concentró, y lo hizo. Después le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, mientras movía el bolígrafo delante de él. Parecía decir "tengo poderes de nuevo". Es más, parecía querer gritarlo a todo pulmón. Chris le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta.

- ¿Nick? – preguntó después. - ¿Sientes algo?

El chico se encogió de hombros. Pareció meditar durante unos segundos, como buscando algo nuevo dentro de él. Chris sabía que la magia no se sentía, salvo cuando la dejabas salir. Y una cosa tenía muy clara: al leer aquél hechizo, la habían dejado salir. Una magia muy poderosa.

- ¿Debería intentar hacer lo mismo que el enano?

- No sabemos si tus poderes son los mismos. Hijo, tienes…tienes que tener cuidado ¿vale? Mi madre explota cosas. Así que, por favor, si mueves tus manos, no apuntes hacia mí o hacia tus hermanos.

Nick tomó nota y escondió las manos tras su espalda. Peter hizo lo mismo, y fue a él a quien Chris dedicó su mirada más larga e insegura. Peter y la magia alternaban entre el amor y el odio, y en aquél momento no debían de estar en un punto muy positivo de su relación, puesto que Peter se había enfrentado a un demonio que le había aterrorizado, haciéndole ver quién sabe qué. Aún tenía que hablar con él sobre eso. Pero eso sería después: antes tenían que solucionar aquello y Chris le miró, esperando a ver cuál era su reacción.

"¿Verá el tener poderes como algo bueno? Creo que Nick lo encontrará muy interesante, pero Peter…Y ¿cómo se tomarán el ser mis hijos? Mis hijos. Mi sangre. Dios, qué bien suena…y qué mal a la vez. Dieciséis años. Dieciséis años separados. Han pasado por tanto…Siempre he deseado haber estado allí, pero es que ahora sé que era mi deber…Yo ERA su padre…Siempre lo he sido y no lo sabía…No lo sabía…"

Chris pensaba esto, lleno de horror. Y entonces, pasó algo muy curioso. Nick se acercó a él, y le dio un abrazo.

- No es culpa tuya. No sabías que tenías dos hijos. Han sido dieciséis años separados, pero…ahora estamos juntos.

La primera reacción de Chris fue abrazarle, lleno de amor, y ternura. Pero luego abrió mucho los ojos. Las palabras de Nick parecían la respuesta de sus pensamientos…pensamientos que no había dicho en voz alta.

_"¿Puedes oír lo que estoy pensando?"_

Nick abrió los ojos también, dándose cuenta.

_"Sí_" respondió, en su mente.

Chris sonrió. Con que ése era el poder de su hijo. Bueno, lo habían averiguado pronto. Aunque era un poder extraño. Había muchas cosas que Chris tenía que investigar, como lo que el libro decía acerca de Peter, y si decía también algo de Nick. Caramba, un lector de mentes. Un telépata, más bien, puesto que también podía introducir ideas en la mente de los demás. Iba a decir algo, pero entonces Nick hincó sus dedos en él, haciéndole algo de daño.

_"Quítamelo_" gritó en su mente, y luego, lo dijo también en voz alta.

- Quítamelo, por favor. ¡Quítamelo!

- Nick, tranquilo. No es algo malo, no te asustes.

- Peter…no quiero escuchar a Peter…Quítamelo por favor. Quítamelo, quítamelo.

Nick se puso muy nervioso. Se revolvió en sus brazos, y parecía a punto de gritar. Chris vio que estaba escuchando algo que le horrorizaba. Miró a Peter de reojo: el chico parecía tranquilo y Chris se dio cuenta de que eso era raro: Leo parecía algo asustado por el repentino ataque de Nick, que no podía entender. Peter parecía como ausente…ALGO había escuchado Nick en su hermano que le había provocado aquél estado. Chris sostuvo la cabeza de Nick entre sus manos.

- Nick. Respira. Eso es. ¿Recuerdas las tablas de multiplicar?

Nick le miró como diciendo "¿a qué rayos viene eso ahora?". En su mente, Chris escuchó la sardónica voz de su hijo, que sonaba exactamente igual que cuando hablaba en voz alta, aunque quizá más profunda.

_"Claro que sí, no soy estúpido"_ le dijo.

- Pues quiero que pienses en ellas. Quiero que las recites todas en tu cabeza, empezando por la del uno y acabando por la del nueve. Cuando acabes las recitas al revés y luego vuelves a empezar. Eso te impedirá pensar en otra cosa. Te impedirá escuchar lo que pensamos.

Nick asintió y se puso a ello.

_"Uno por uno, uno. Uno por dos…_"

- En tu cabeza, Nick, no en la mía – repuso Chris con una media sonrisa. A su hijo le llevaría un tiempo controlar su poder. Dejó de oírle y asintió, satisfecho.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Nick, papá? – preguntó Leo, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

- Ha descubierto su don. Lee la mente, campeón. Y por lo visto ha leído algo que no le gusta en la mente de Peter.

Chris miró inquiridoramente al gemelo en cuestión, con la pregunta en los ojos. Peter parecía no estar allí. Le miraba, estaba seguro de que entendía lo que estaban diciendo y lo que estaba pasando, pero no reaccionaba.

- Peter, tesoro ¿está todo bien?

Peter no dijo nada, pero le miró a los ojos.

"No está en shock. Me ve, me oye, pero me ignora".

- ¿Sientes algo extraño? ¿Algo nuevo? – insistió, en tono amable. Intentaba sondearle a ver si podía llegar a lo que sea que había alterado tanto a Nick. Sabía que la pregunta directa no era la mejor opción.

- Sí. – respondió Peter, y Chris se asombró.

- ¿Sí? ¿Algún poder quizá? ¿Qué sientes, Peter?

- Que me abandonaste. Que tú eres el capullo que me dejó sólo en el orfanato. Y que te odio.

"Bueno, eso te saca de dudas." dijo el subconsciente de Chris, con cierta crueldad. Acababa de descubrir por qué Peter estaba tan rígido, y además había averiguado otra cosa más importante: cómo se siente uno cuando te arrancan el corazón y te lo apuñalan sin contemplaciones, para luego volver a introducírtelo en el pecho. Peter le había hecho tanto, pero tanto daño…Lo peor es que Chris creía, en parte, que tenía razón: él era ese capullo. Aun así, su sentido común le empujó a defenderse.

- Yo…no sabía…no sabía que tenía dos hijos…

- Si no metes lo que no tienes que meter, los hijos no nacen – escupió Peter – Las personas no brotan como setas.

Chris parpadeó. ¿Cuánto veneno más podía echar Peter sobre él? ¿Cuánto más podía soportar? Hacía sólo una hora Peter le miraba muerto de miedo, ahora le miraba con odio, aunque el miedo no había desaparecido del todo en sus ojos.

- ¿Podemos dejar los reproches para más tarde? Realmente quiero hablar de esto contigo, pero considero más importante frenar lo que sea que está atormentando a tu hermano. ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me odias por un segundo? Para que Nick tenga un descanso.

Le asombró poder decir aquello. Le asombró sonar tan calmado. Le asombró ser capaz de hablar, cuando por dentro se estaba muriendo. Pero Chris estaba acostumbrado a las crisis, y a priorizar. La seguridad de sus hijos estaba por encima de sus sentimientos, y los sentimientos de sus hijos estaban por encima de los suyos propios. Miró a Nick, que parecía concentrarse realmente en la tabla de multiplicar.

- No es eso lo que altera a Nick – le dijo Peter, con rabia – Son mis recuerdos más recientes, y no puedo quitármelos.

Chris entendió que se estaba refiriendo a lo que Barbas había creado para él. Debía haber sido algo tan horrible que Nick no podía soportarlo. Quería abrazar a Peter, pero sabía que su hijo le rechazaría en aquél momento. Intentó asimilar los últimos acontecimientos. Tenía tres hijos biológicos. Nick y Peter eran hijos de una demonio que le sedujo y le utilizó, seguramente con el único fin de quedarse embaraza de él, ya que de su unión habían salido dos criaturas muy poderosas. Esas "criaturas" eran dos de las personas a las que más quería, y al mismo tiempo eran demonios deseosos de matarle. Él les quería con toda su alma. Y al menos uno de ellos le odiaba con todo su ser. Además de criaturas del infierno, eran medio brujos, y a lo mejor hasta tenían algo de luces blancas. Uno de ellos podía leer la mente, y había visto algo horrible en la mente de su hermano. Algo traumático en una mente que ya había sufrido demasiados traumas. Sí, eso era, en retrospectiva, todo lo que había pasado. No era un mal resumen. Luego estaban las preguntas, claro, porque de esas también había muchas. ¿Qué implicaba exactamente la doble esencia de sus hijos? ¿Qué se hacía en aquellos casos? ¿Con quién diablos, y quizá nunca mejor dicho, se había acostado en realidad hacía diecisiete años? ¿Por qué el colgante que le regaló a ese ser semidesconocido había sido esencial para revelar uno de los aspectos de sus chicos? ¿Por qué la mujer con la que se había acostado (Ariel, suponiendo que ese fuera su verdadero nombre) se había llevado a sus hijos, sin mencionarle su existencia? ¿Por qué les tuvo durante cerca de un año y qué hizo con ellos entonces? ¿Cuál era el poder de Peter, si es que tenía alguno además de la capacidad habitual de hacer conjuros y pociones? ¿Por qué el Libro de las Sombras hablaba de él, profetizándole un destino de aterrorizar a los demonios cuando él era en parte uno de ellos? Y, la pregunta más importante…¿Peter le odiaba de verdad? ¿Qué rayos le había hecho ver Barbas, y por qué percibía, además de un odio intenso, un miedo más intenso todavía?

- Nick. – dijo, para llamar la atención de su hijo. Nick estaba muy concentrado y no se dio cuenta, así que caminó hacia él y le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, en un gesto tierno y suave. – Nick, intenta relajarte. Quiero que…que dejes la mente en blanco. Que intentes no escuchar lo que pensamos ¿vale? Si no puedes, sal de la habitación, mi vida, y ve con el tío y el abuelo.

Nick asintió, e hizo lo que le pedía. Cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo. Puso una mueca, y se estremeció como si le hubieran clavado un aguijón: acaba de percibir algún pensamiento doloroso. Pero luego pareció conseguirlo, y su expresión se serenó.

- Es…fácil – musitó. – No escucho nada ahora mismo. No me cuesta ningún trabajo.

- Me alegro, mi amor – dijo Chris, sonriéndole. Luego se puso serio otra vez. - ¿Qué es lo que has escuchado?

- No sólo lo he escuchado, Christopher. Lo he visto.

- ¿Christopher? ¿Tú también estás enfadado conmigo? – preguntó Chris, con dolor.

- No. Es que…decir "papá" está prohibido…- dijo Nick. Parecía confundido, y no dejaba de mirar a Peter.

- ¿Prohibido? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Peter…Peter te llamaba así, y tú…él, haciéndose pasar por ti…

- ¿Él? ¿Barbas?

- Sí. Le…le hizo daño. Tenía…tenía tu rostro, tenía tu cuerpo. Tenía tus manos…Y tú…tú le pegabas…No, tú le matabas….tú…le estabas…no sé qué le estabas haciendo, pero…dolía tanto…

Chris abrazó a Nick, con espanto. Parecía contagiado del miedo de su hermano.

- Es…tan...confuso…Verte aquí, ahora, de pie, siendo amable…Es como si esperáramos que en cualquier momento volvieras a gritarnos – dijo Nick, y a Chris le estremecía el uso tan antinatural del plural, como si de pronto fueran una sola mente - ¿Podemos llamarte papá? Sí, sí, podemos…¿O no podemos? Es tan difícil estar aquí...Nuestro cuerpo nos pide que huyamos….que nos protejamos…

Al oír eso, Peter tembló otra vez. Ahí estaba de nuevo: ese miedo horrible que Chris percibía en su hijo. No pudo más y, soltando a Nick con delicadeza, fue hacia Peter y le abrazó. Peter se puso rígido bajo sus brazos.

- No me toques, por favor.

No le pedía aquello por que estuviera enfadado. Realmente le estaba suplicando que no le tocara. Peter seguía teniendo miedo de él, en alguna parte. Chris pensaba que ya había entendido que no se trataba de algo real…que a quien había visto era a Barbas, haciéndose pasar por él. Supuso que conscientemente Peter lo entendía, pero el miedo era demasiado fuerte. El instinto, demasiado básico. Respetando su deseo, se apartó. Gracias a Nick entendía un poco mejor cómo se sentía su hijo. Peter estaba acostumbrado a obedecer a su instinto, y su instinto en ese momento le decía que huyera de él.

- Nada de eso ocurrió de verdad. Todo fue una ilusión.

- Ya, papá, pero era…era tan real…- dijo Nick, con un escalofrío. – No sé cómo lo soporta. No sé…cómo puede estar ahí, de pie, tan tranquilo…Yo….yo habría perdido la cabeza.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo de locura – musitó Peter, sin emoción en la voz – Siéntete como en casa. En la sección derecha de mi cerebro, está Derek. Paséate por allí si quieres y echa un vistazo. Dentro de poco tendré que vaciarla, para dejarle un hueco a este hombre, que acaba de ponerse en cabeza en mi lista de personas non gratas.

Al decir "éste hombre", Peter se había referido a él. Chris aguantó el ataque como pudo, pero le dolía tanto…El odio con el que Peter hablaba de él…Jamás esperó que esas palabras, ese tono, salieran de la boca de su hijo para referirse a él.

- Peter, pero ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¡Que es papá! – dijo Nick, sin entender. Le había costado pillar que, por alusiones, Peter estaba diciendo que odiaba más a Chris de lo que había odiado a Derek.

- Exacto. Nuestro padre. El de verdad. El que tuvo una noche de pasión, y luego se olvidó de nosotros.

- Basta, Peter. Él no sabía que éramos sus hijos.

- ¡Pues debería haberlo hecho! No quiero esto. No quiero la magia. No quiero…no quiero estos malditos recuerdos. Y no le quiero a él – replicó Peter, y señaló a Chris acusadoramente. Después se giró, y salió del desván. Chris no hizo nada por impedírselo, totalmente impactado, dolido, asustado, y preocupado. Nick estaba alucinando, directamente. Y Leo, el pequeño Leo, había estado muy callado.

- Si no supiera todo lo que ha pasado, diría que ese no es Peter. Pero como lo sé, lo que tengo que pensar es que Barbas lo ha conseguido. – dijo el niño, tras algunos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Chris, sin entender.

- Quería alejarlo de ti ¿no? Según el tío, quería impedir que cumpliera aquello para lo que está destinado.

- No te sigo, Leo.

- Creo que yo sí – intervino Nick - Peter no es así. Esto es cosa de Barbas. Ha hecho que te tenga miedo. Y el miedo hace que le resulte más fácil odiarte. Peter siempre ha dicho que odiaba a nuestro padre biológico. Que le odiaba por…en fin…tener una relación de adultos no responsable, ya sabes… Pero no ha reaccionado hasta que ha quedado demostrado que también tenemos poderes. Más magia. La magia es mala, tú eres malo, nuestro padre biológico es malo. Todas esas cosas te señalan como su enemigo público número uno. Para él es muy fácil odiarte ahora mismo. Es…menos doloroso. Y hasta cierto punto, necesita vengarse de ti. Peter sabe que el haberte conocido ahora no es tu culpa, claro que lo sabe. Tan bien como yo. No necesito leerle la mente para decirte que mi hermano es inteligente. Pero si te echa a culpa…si…se convence de que te odia…entonces no tiene que tenerte miedo.

- Pero…no tiene que tenerme miedo. Yo…¡yo no le he hecho nada!

- Créeme papá: da igual lo mucho que se lo repitas. Tenías…tenías que haberte visto la cara…

- ¡No era mi cara!

- Ese es el problema: que sí que lo era.

Chris escuchó voces en el piso de abajo. Abatido, salió del desván y sus hijos le siguieron. Abajo estaban todos, todos los miembros de su familia que habían luchado junto a él hacía un rato. Habían vuelto y estaban reunidos en el salón. Leo y Wyatt les estaban poniendo al corriente. Chris no tenía paciencia para aquello. Ya habría tiempo para los detalles. Llamó la atención de todos, y resumió:

- Nick y Peter son mis hijos biológicos. Son mitad demonios, y mitad brujos. Tenían sus poderes atados, y por lo visto su esencia de demonio también necesitaba ser liberada. Nick puede leer la mente. Hemos vencido a Barbas, pero antes de que lo hiciéramos ha aterrorizado a Peter hasta que ha llegado a su límite. Eso es lo que ha pasado. Todo lo demás no me importa.

Dicho esto, Chris abandonó la habitación bruscamente, y se fue a buscar a Peter, pero su madre fue detrás de él. Puso una mano en su brazo, y Chris, a su pesar, se giró para hablar con ella.

- Hijo, ¿estás bien?

- Mi hijo me odia, mamá. Me odia de verdad. Me ha visto hacerle cosas horribles. Sabe que no era yo, pero aparte de esas ilusiones tiene un motivo real para odiarme. Soy su padre, y no he estado ahí. Si hubiera estado ahí no hubiera habido orfanato, ni abandono, ni Derek.

- Chris, nada de eso es culpa tuya. No sabías que eran tus hijos. De hecho…¿estás seguro de que lo son?

- Completamente.

- Aun así, no fue culpa tuya. Ni eso, ni lo que Peter haya creído ver, ni nada.

Su madre le dio un abrazo. Era más baja que él, pero aun así el contacto le reconfortaba. Chris cerró los ojos, y deseó que Peter también llegara a verlo así, algún día. Se separó, y fingió una sonrisa para Piper, pero ésta se quedó muy preocupada. Odiaba ver sufrir a su hijo, y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Chris fue a buscar a Peter. Le encontró en su cuarto, tumbado en la cama. Le observó desde la puerta: Peter parecía intentar mirarle con ira, pero…Chris sólo veía miedo.

- Peter, yo no sabía que tenía dos hijos.

- Pero sí sabes lo que hay que hacer para tenerlos.

- Tuve una relación sin cuidarme. Sí. Eso ya lo sabías. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

- El hecho de que omitieras que la mujer con la que te acostaste era un demonio y que, casualmente, era mi madre.

- Si lo omití es porque no lo sabía. Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás os habría dejado solos.

- Sí, ya, claro. Christopher Haliwell: dieciséis años y padre de dos gemelos.

- Sí, Peter. Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera sido así. Habría… Habría cuidado de vosotros. No me hubiera importado mi edad, ni lo que dijera la gente, ni nada. Jamás os habría abandonado.

Le miró a los ojos, con intensidad. Peter le miró también.

- Ya lo sé – dijo el chico, finalmente. – Pero eso no cambia nada.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Chris, sin entender. Le estaba dando la razón, estaba diciendo que no era culpa suya, y aun así decía que no cambiaba nada. Claro que sí: lo cambiaba todo.

- Sé que no es culpa tuya, pero aun así no puedo perdonártelo. Un hombre me concibió y luego no estuvo ahí para ser mi padre. No estuvo ahí para impedir que me llevaran al orfanato, para enseñarme a ser un hombre, para impedir que me separaran de mi hermano, para protegerme de Derek. Siempre he odiado a ese hombre, y ahora resulta que eres tú. La única culpa de ese hombre es haber tenido sexo sin protección. Eso no le eximía de mi odio antes. Su irresponsabilidad fue la causa de mi desgracia. ¿Por qué debo dejar de odiarle sólo porque ahora sé su nombre? Eso no cambia lo que hiciste. Tu noche de diversión me trajo al mundo. Y luego no estabas para enseñármelo.

- No fue exactamente una noche de diversión. Me engañaron, Peter. Ya…ya te dije que fue un error. Uno del que me arrepentía, hasta hace unas horas. Porque, gracias a ese error, eres mi hijo. Y ese es el mayor acierto. De alguna manera, estabas destinado a estar conmigo. Estaba destinado a encontraros, a ser vuestro padre. No fue una casualidad que os encontrara en aquél orfanato. Tú…tú estabas destinado a conocer tu verdadera identidad, y a conocer tus poderes.

- ¡No quiero ningún poder! ¡No quiero ser un demonio! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con la magia! Y no quiero…no puedo vivir contigo.

Chris cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo.

- Ya nos han robado dieciséis años. ¿Quieres que estemos separados por más tiempo?

- Ahora mismo…ahora mismo no puedo verte como mi padre. Cada vez…cada vez que te miro veo como…veo cosas que Barbas creó para mí. Necesito quitarme esas imágenes de la cabeza. Entonces, tal vez, pueda pensar en nosotros como una familia. Y pasaré al siguiente punto de la lista, que es aceptar cómo fui concebido, por quién, y en qué circunstancias. A uno le gusta pensar que nació fruto del amor, y no por un error. Aunque ya sabía que no era así, tenía derecho a soñar. Me costará un tiempo aceptar eso, pero lo primero es lo primero. No quiero vivir contigo, Christopher. No puedo hacerlo, sin volverme loco.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? ¿Le obligo a quedarse conmigo? ¿Es eso lo que tengo que hacer? Es lo que quiero hacer pero…¿debo hacerlo? Peter tiene que volver a sentirse protegido a mi lado. Ahora mismo me tiene tanto o más miedo que a Derek. Sabe que yo soy como él, pero cuando me mira ve lo que Barbas creó para él. Ve al hombre que le abandonó haciéndole daño. La lógica frente a los recuerdos y los sentimientos. No puedo forzarle. No debo."

- ¿Quieres…- comenzó Chris y reunió valor para continuar. Dios, cuánto costaba decir aquello - ….quieres quedarte con Wyatt una temporada? Yo…quiero que estés conmigo. Pero…si necesitas un tiempo…tal vez…A tu tío no le importará.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor – dijo Peter, secamente.

Aquella noche fue la más dura en toda la vida de Christopher. No la peor. Antes que esa estaba la noche en la que murieron sus abuelos, la noche en la que murió Bianca, las noches en las que había temido por la vida de sus hijos cuando estos se escapaban…Pero aquella era la más dura. La más difícil. La noche en la que tuvo que hacer frente a una decisión que él mismo había tomado. La noche en la que dejó que Peter se fuera con Wyatt, porque a su hijo le resultaba demasiado duro seguir viviendo con él. Su hijo le rechazaba. Chris tuvo que aceptar esto y seguir en pie para Leo y Nick.

La semana siguiente no fue mucho más sencilla. Chris no perdió el contacto con Peter, pese a no verle. Hablaba con él por teléfono, y Nick le veía todos los días en clase. Chris notaba que Peter reamente lo intentaba. Que habla con él, e intentaba que todo estuviera bien. Pero de pronto le soltaba algún comentario duro, lleno de odio, y le colgaba. Nicholas también estuvo un tiempo enfadado con él, por haber dejado que Peter se fuera. Pero Nick podía leerle la mente cuando quería, y era el que mejor entendía lo difícil que estaba siendo aquello para Chris, así que le perdonó. La habilidad de Nick para leer mentes le estaba volviendo más empático y comprensivo. Gracias a él Chris pudo realmente sobrevivir a aquella semana. Nick se encargaba de tranquilizar a Leo y de hacer su día a día más sencillo. Y Chris ni siquiera tenía que formular su agradecimiento en voz alta, porque Nick sólo tenía que extraerlo de su cerebro. El que Nick asumiera el peso de la familia aquellos días permitió que Chris, poco a poco, se fuera encerrando en sí mismo. Su vitalidad se apagó por completo. Su alegría pareció extinguirse. Chris, simplemente, se limitaba a existir. Hasta que Nick ya no pudo más. El Viernes, al volver de clase con Leo, le dijo al niño que se fuera a su cuarto, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se encaró con él.

- Basta. Hoy cocinas tú. Te vas a cambiar de ropa y te vas a dar una ducha. Y vas a llamar a Wyatt para que mañana traiga a Peter a comer. No te odia. Te lo digo yo, que he estado en su cabeza. No te odia en absoluto, y te estás dejando llevar por la culpabilidad. No tenías que haber dejado que te hablara así, ni que se fuera. Tú no le hiciste nada. Eres su maldito padre. Tendría que estar contento. Necesita estar contento. Mañana comemos todos juntos, y Peter vuelve con nosotros. Por mis narices. Se acabó eso de verte a ti en casa y a él en el colegio. No quiero más custodia compartida. Él también está sufriendo y se está acostumbrando a tratarte mal. Eso no le desahoga, ni le hace sentir mejor. Así que mañana vamos a arreglar todo esto. ¿Alguna objeción?

Chris negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por miedo a que le fallara la voz. Nick resopló, al ver que su padre seguía con esa actitud consumida.

- Te hablaré en un lenguaje que puedas entender: tu hermano está cuidando de tu hijo. Ese no es tu estilo, papá. ¿Cuándo has dejado que otros solucionen tus problemas? Peter no es el único que se engaña: él no te odia, pero tú no le quieres.

Aquello bastó para que Chris reaccionara. Le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Le quiero, claro que le quiero.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Nick, que en realidad no lo dudaba pero que necesitaba enfadarle para que volviera a la vida – Pues demuéstralo. Mañana. Comida. Ya estás llamando.

- Peter no va a querer…

- Tengo una noticia para ti: da igual lo que Peter quiera. Bienvenido al mundo en el que eres su padre. Siempre has llevado bastante bien lo de dar órdenes. No veo por qué ahora que eres "nuestro padre legítimo" eso va a cambiar en algo. Deberíamos de estar disfrutando del tiempo perdido, contando anécdotas estúpidas, y hablando sobre la magia y lo que somos. Y no aquí sufriendo porque al niño se le ha antojado independizarse con diecisiete. Haz que vuelva.

- Si Peter no quiere verme, no le puedo obligar…

- Oh, sí, claro que puedes. Y debes hacerlo. Debes hacer que te mire, y que sepa que tú estás aquí. Porque, déjame que te diga que con esto que estás haciendo le estás dando la razón. Le estás dejando sólo ahora, cuando más te necesita. Necesita saber que puede confiar en ti y que no tiene que tenerte miedo. Si te dijo que quería alejarse de ti, no sé para qué le haces caso. Lo que tendrías que haber hecho es retenerle, y atarle a la cama si hacía falta. No estaba hablado Peter el adulto, sino Peter el adolescente. Peter el niño asustado, que puede conseguir lo que sea de su padre con unas pocas palabras bien elegidas. Siempre has hecho lo que él ha querido cuando creías que estaba asustado, como cuando no quería que le dieran puntos. Esto no es diferente.

Chris le miró con atención, guardando silencio por unos segundos, mientras dejaba que las palabras de Nick calaran en él. Y calaron muy hondo.

- Y ahora el que está hablando es Nick el adulto – dijo Chris, y por primera vez en una semana, sonrió. Fue una sonrisa triste, pero era más de lo que había hecho hasta entonces. Nick sintió que había ganado una batalla. Sintió que podía ganar la guerra cuando vio que Chris se levantaba, y se dirigía al teléfono.

- Hola, Wyatt. ¿Puedes ponerme con Peter, por favor? Gracias…Hola, hijo. Mañana vienes a casa….No, vienes a comer, y luego ya te quedas….No te estaba preguntando…Tu lugar está aquí, conmigo.

Chris se separó del teléfono un momento, con cierta sorpresa, y luego volvió a marcar. Nick dedujo que le había colgado.

- Wyatt, ¿puedes decirle a mi hijo que no me cuelgue el teléfono? …No, no hace falta….Dile solamente que si no se pone orbitaré ahora mismo para allá...Sí, ya me imaginaba que diría eso…Bueno, es igual. Que no se ponga si no quiere…Ya le he dicho lo que le tenía que decir. Ahora te lo digo a ti: mañana venís a comer, y luego Peter vuelve a casa. Gracias por cuidar de él, y disculpa lo de estos días. Ya hablamos luego ¿vale? Gracias, Wy.

Así que, al día siguiente, sábado, la familia de Wyatt se presentó a comer, llevando a Peter con ellos. También fueron Leo y Piper. Chris necesitaba el apoyo de sus padres, y además había estado una semana incomunicado, sin hablar con ellos. Se lo debía. Sabía que Leo tenía noticias para él: información de los Ancianos sobre sus hijos que él no había tenido fuerzas para escuchar.

Todo fue muy tenso al principio. Peter estaba muy callado, y los demás hicieron como que aquello era una reunión normal. Nadie hablaba de lo que había pasado, como por un acuerdo no formulado en voz alta. Cuando ya estaban en la mesa, Chris carraspeó:

- ¿Qué tal fue tu clase de piano, Peter?

Silencio.

- Peter, responde a tu padre – dijo Wyatt.

- No fui. – respondió Peter de malos modos, como queriendo zanjar el tema.

- Sí fue. Peter, no le mientas.

- Bueno y…¿cómo estuvo? – insistió Chris, intentando sonar tranquilo y relajado.

- Bien, porque tú no estabas allí.

- No es necesario ser hostil, Peter – dijo Leo I, su abuelo, en tono de advertencia.

- No es necesario que yo esté aquí – respondió él.

- Sí lo es: eres mi hijo. – declaró Chris, con firmeza.

- No: eres el donante de esperma.

- Peter, te estás pasando mucho – intervino Wyatt. De buena gana le habría enseñado un poco de modales y de respeto, pero Chris le había dicho que no quería castigarle físicamente después de lo que Barbas le había hecho, y él mismo no se sentía cómodo con la idea.

- Sólo estoy siendo sincero. La sinceridad es algo que escasea por aquí.

- Nadie te ocultó nada. Tu padre no sabía quién era tu madre – dijo Piper, frunciendo ceño. Wyatt le había contado que Peter había estado en esa actitud toda la semana. Y podía ver cómo con cada palabra Chris se iba hundiendo más y más.

- Sí, y aun me pregunto cómo es eso posible. ¿No lo pensaste cuando te dijimos que se llamaba Ariel o es que ya ni te acuerdas de su nombre? – le espetó Peter a Chris.

- Me dijo que se llamaba Karen, Peter. Te aseguro que tampoco se presentó ante mí como un demonio. Y ya te dije que en seguida desapareció de mi vida.

- No me extraña: huiría de ti.

- Peter, ya vale. Te estoy oyendo. – dijo Nick, y se señaló la cabeza con el dedo índice - En tu mente estás buscando la respuesta más agresiva posible, pero eso no te va a servir de nada. Vas a quedarte aquí, así que dejar de ponerte escudos y vamos a tratar esto de forma razonable.

- No me leas la mente.

- No pienses tan alto.

- ¡Atajo de imbéciles! ¡Todos vosotros! ¿Creéis que podéis sentarme aquí y solucionarlo todo por fingir que no ha pasado nada?

- Creo que podemos solucionarlo todo al sentarnos y aquí y hablar como gente civilizada. Sin insultos – dijo Piper, endureciendo el tono hacia el final de la frase.

- Yo no quiero hablar.

- Es una lástima, pero tienes que hacerlo igual – intervino Wyatt.

- Porque tú lo digas.

- Pues sí, básicamente por eso. Y porque estás haciendo daño a tu padre.

- Me alegro. Se lo merece.

- Basta Peter – dijo Piper que había llegado a su límite con aquella última frase – Discúlpate ahora mismo.

- No.

- Discúlpate con tu padre. –le repitió.

- No.

- De acuerdo, ve a por el cepillo.

La actitud de Peter cambió por completo, de desafiante a asustado, pero se levantó y fue a hacer lo que le pedía.

- Mamá…-comenzó Chris.

- Está siendo malcriado. Le hemos dejado ir demasiado lejos, pero esto se va a acabar ahora. Sé por todo lo que ha pasado, y por eso necesita de nosotros que le tratemos justo como antes. No puede salirse con la suya, y menos cuando lo que está haciendo es dañarse a sí mismo mientras te hace daño a ti.

Chris iba a replicar, en defensa de su hijo, pero en ese momento llegó Peter con el cepillo. Parecía muy compungido.

- ¿Delante de todos? – le preguntó a Piper, con la cabeza gacha.

- Tú has sido insolente, maleducado e injusto con tu padre delante de todos ¿no? – replicó Piper. Peter asintió, aun mirando al suelo. Aquella actitud, mucho menos rebelde, y el hecho de que Peter hubiera ido a por el cepillo como le había pedido ablandaron a Piper. – Vamos a tu cuarto – le dijo, y se fueron.

A Peter nunca le había pegado una mujer. Sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que iba a suceder y no dijo nada. Entró en su cuarto seguido de Piper, y esperó.

- Ya he visto suficiente de esa forma de tratar a mi hijo. Le has hecho pasar una semana horrible, y ahora no sólo le hablas de forma inadmisible sino que pretendes hacerle daño. Pero eso se acaba ahora. Ven aquí – le dijo, después de sentarse en la cama. Peter se acercó, dócilmente. Piper le hizo tumbarse sobre sus rodillas y luego le bajó la ropa. Se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba asustado, así que le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarle. No era Piper a quien Peter había visto en las alucinaciones de Barbas, así que Peter pudo tranquilizarse, más o menos. Su abuela cogió el cepillo, y empezó a castigarle.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Peter estaba realmente avergonzado. Por alguna razón, para él era peor que le castigara Piper a cuando lo hacía su padre, su tío, o su abuelo.

- Chris es tu padre. No te abandonó. Tú lo sabes, así que deja de echárselo en cara.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No puedes hablarle como lo has hecho ni mostrarte así de insolente.

Peter llevaba tres semanas sin recibir un castigo. Quizá fuera por eso, o quizá porque de todas formas se suponía que aquello tenía que dolerle, pero le dolió. Y eso le sorprendió: pensaba que después de lo que había sentido en aquella cueva, nada podría volver a dolerle de nuevo.

Sentía ganas de llorar ¿por qué? No dolía tanto como para eso. Peter sabía que sus emociones querían salir, empujando en la puerta de su corazón para hacerse un hueco. Pero él no iba a permitirlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y contuvo sus lágrimas.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Peter empezó a llorar, y sintió rabia por hacerlo y eso le hizo llorar más. Piper se detuvo y puso una mano en su espalda.

- Sé que lo has pasado muy mal, y lo siento mucho. Cuando quieras hablar de ello puedes contar con cualquiera de nosotros. Entiendo tu dolor, entiendo tu rabia, pero no puedes pagarlo con tu padre. Él no te ha hecho nada. Él ha sufrido tanto como tú…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – dijo Peter, con rabia. - ¡Él no ha sufrido nada! ¡Él ha tenido su familia perfecta durante dieciséis años! ¡No sabe lo que es no tener a nadie! No sabe lo que es DESEAR no tenerlo, porque la otra opción es peor. Nadie le ha hecho daño nunca. Nadie le ha hecho sentir como una basura.

- Sí, si hay alguien que le haya hecho sentir así. Tú, ésta última semana.

- Pues si es así me alegro, porque recién acabo de empezar.

Piper suspiró, y retomó el castigo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Tu padre no se merece tanto odio.

- ¿Se merece más?

Piper sintió rabia. Le oía llorar. Lo único que quería en ese momento era abrazarle, pero Peter se empeñaba en seguir con esa actitud desafiante.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente alegrarte por tener una familia?

- ¡Porque no es MI familia! La familia es algo más que los genes.

- En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Pensaba que en estos últimos meses Chris se había ganado el derecho a ser tu padre. Que te gustaba la idea.

- Y yo pensaba que tenía que estarle agradecido por sacarme del orfanato, y no guardarle rencor por haberme dejado en él.

- ¡Él no te dejó! No lo hizo, y tú lo sabes. No sabía de tu existencia.

- ¿Eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Qué mi padre no supiera que yo existía?

- Eso tiene que hacer que no le odies. Tú creciste sin él, y él ha vivido sin ti. Los dos sois víctimas.

Peter iba a responder, pero le traicionaron los sollozos. Piper se relajó visiblemente, y le hizo mimos. Sabía que tenía que dejar que se desahogara. Le dejó llorar mientras le frotaba los hombros, y le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Ya, mi amor, ya…Échalo, eso es…Tranquilo ¿vale? Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

Peter siguió llorando aun después de que Piper le incorporara y le diera un abrazo. Dejó que el colocara la ropa, y no le importó el dolor que sintió cuando le rozaron los pantalones. Era mil veces preferible al dolor que sentía dentro de él.

- Yo…yo sé que no es culpa de papá.

- Sé que lo sabes. Por eso no entiendo por qué le has tratado así.

- Porque no…no puedo verle…no puedo…Yo…

Peter empezó a temblar en los brazos de Piper, y ella le dio un beso y le apartó el pelo de la cara, conmovida por su miedo.

- Tienes que dejar de pensar en eso. Es tu padre, jamás te haría daño…

- Debería. Debería hacérmelo. No es…tan difícil pensar que fue real, porque sería lógico…

- ¿Por qué dices esa tontería?

- Porque le ataqué. Le lancé un rayo. Yo no quería esto. Yo no quería tener magia.

- Lo sé, mi amor. Pero no es algo malo. Y no tienes, escúchame bien, no tienes que culparte por eso ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Y a quién voy a culpar sino?

- A Barbas.

- Barbas lo liberó, pero esa cosa estaba dentro de mí.

- Uno no puede elegir cómo es, pero sí cómo se comporta. Peter, no pienses en eso. Ahora en lo único que tienes que pensar es tu padre, que está ahí abajo, sufriendo porque le odias y le tienes miedo.

- No le odio…pero sí le tengo miedo…

Piper le estrechó entre sus brazos, y le siguió mimando. Peter se estaba curando a sí mismo a fuerza de lágrimas, y ella le sostuvo durante todo el rato. Al final, Peter se calmó del todo, y se levantó.

- Lo siento mucho. Siento haber hecho daño a tu hijo.

- Y yo siento que hicieran daño a mi nieto. – le dijo Piper, y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Tan cálida, que Peter creyó que realmente podía hacer aquello. Que realmente podía intentar tener una familia, y que Chris formara parte de ella. Se lavó la cara, y bajó al piso de abajo. Todos se quedaron mirando, en silencio, cuando Piper y él volvieron al comedor. Peter cogió un cojín, y con toda la naturalidad del mundo lo puso en su asiento, mientras se sentía observado por muchos pares de ojos. Se sentó, muy concentrado en sus manos ya que odiaba ser el centro de las miradas.

- Mamá, ¿cómo has podido? – acusó Chris.

- No, papá. Yo…me…me merecía…- empezó Peter. No podía decir "Me merecía esos azotes" sin morirse de vergüenza, así que no lo dijo – Yo me lo busqué.

- Sí, claro que te lo buscaste – dijo Leo, su hermano pequeño, que apenas había cruzado unas palabras con él en aquella horrible semana. Se sentía olvidado por todos salvo por Nick, pero especialmente se sentía olvidado por Peter. – Has estado una semana fuera. Dijiste que nunca te irías, y lo has hecho. Así que espero que te duela, porque eres un mentiroso.

Peter parpadeó, como si sólo en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de Leo en el comedor.

- No me he ido a ningún sitio, peque. Estaba con el tío.

- Exacto. Estabas con el tío en vez de aquí, con papá, donde tenías que estar.

Peter le miró con cariño, a pesar de que Leo le miraba a él con enfado. Luego miró a su padre.

- Tienes razón, peque. Es aquí donde tengo que estar. Sólo…necesito tiempo…

- Claro, mi amor – dijo Piper, y le dio un beso en la cabeza, aprovechando que estaba sentado y llegaba sin problemas. Peter sonrió.

- Me gusta que me llames así.

- A Chris también le gustaba.

Chris observó esto sin poder creérselo. Su hijo estaba de vuelta. Aquél sí era Peter. Aun le miraba con cautela, pero no estaba enfadado con él, ni le huía. Chris no apartó la mirada de él por varios minutos. Peter se dio cuenta de esto y se sintió un poco incómodo, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Quién quiere helado? – preguntó Nick, levantándose para ir a la cocina.

- ¡Yo! – dijo Peter de inmediato.

- Para ti no hay – respondió Nick y le sacó la lengua.

Peter puso un puchero.

- Papá, dile algo…

Le salió tan natural. Como si aquél fuera un día más en familia, y Nick y él se estuvieran chinchando. Peter se dio cuenta de que había metido a su padre en el juego, como hacia siempre, y de que no le había costado nada hacerlo. Se rió. Y ese fue el sonido que Chris necesitaba oír.

- Si quieres helado tienes que darle un abrazo – dijo Nick, señalando a Chris con la cabeza. Todos se quedaron congelados por un momento. Peter podía negarse. A lo mejor era demasiado pronto…Pero Peter se levantó y medio aplastó a su padre en el abrazo más grande que nunca le hubieran dado.

- ¿Tanto entusiasmo por un helado? – preguntó Chris, sonriéndole, y devolviéndole el gesto.

- No. Tanto entusiasmo porque te quiero – dijo Peter, y entonces se puso serio – Tienes tantas cosas que perdonarme…

- Yo también te quiero, tesoro, y no hay nada que perdonar. Me alegro de que me des una oportunidad.

- Eres tú el que tiene que dármela a mí, papá. Te lo he hecho pasar mal, y lo siento. No es contra ti. Nunca lo ha sido. Y no es cierto que te odie. No lo es. No podría.

Chris le abrazó con mucha fuerza, con el corazón lleno de nuevo, y le dio un beso.

- Iros a un hotel – dijo Wyatt, mientras Nick fingía tener arcadas. Peter se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos y trató de conservar un poco la compostura. Sólo un poco, porque luego abrazó a Wyatt.

- Gracias por todo, tío. Y perdóname tú también. Siento haberte dado problemas.

- No me has dado problemas, Peter. No me dirigías la palabra, así que no podías decirme nada malo.

- Eso también lo siento. No estaba enfadado contigo, es sólo que no me apetecía hablar.

- Lo sé. Ya está. No pasa nada, Peter. Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas. Cada uno lo encaja como puede.

Siguieron comiendo, y Peter comió tres trozos de helado. A decir verdad, había comido mucho aquél día, y de pronto Chris observó, con horror, que parecía más delgado. Cuando expresó su preocupación, Peter se encogió de hombros. Fue Wyatt el que le aclaró:

- Apenas ha comido estos días.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y tú le has dejado?

- Me dijiste que le diera espacio, y que no le castigara. Y eso es lo que hice. – se defendió Wyatt, que había aguantado esa semana pensando que Chris se equivocaba por no obligarle a quedarse en su casa. Había hecho lo que Chris quería, porque era su hermano, pero agradecía que por fin estuviera haciendo las cosas bien.

- Peter Adam Haliwell, quiero ver tu plato lleno de comida ¿estamos? – dijo Chris amenazadoramente.

- Pero si ya he terminado de comer, papá

Aquél era el Chris de siempre: sobreprotector, autoritario, y con algo en la voz que te hacía querer complacer lo que sea que te estuviera pidiendo.

- Con razón no querías que orbitara. ¡Agradece que no lo haya hecho o te hubiera obligado a comer aunque tuvieras que hacerlo de pie!

Peter tragó saliva, y trató de ver aquello como una de las amenazas habituales de Chris. Trató de no asustarse. Chris estaba enfadado, pero no era peligroso. Se repitió eso para convencerse.

- No tenía hambre…

Chris le fulminó un rato más con la mirada, y luego su expresión se dulcificó.

- Bueno, pues a partir de ahora quiero verte comer con apetito.

Peter asintió, algo ruborizado. Durante aquella comida el habían regañado, castigado y vuelto a regañar delante de mucha gente. Aun le dolía un poco el trasero y se sentía muy estúpido. Pero estaba en casa. Chris ya no iba a dejarle que se fuera y él…él en realidad no quería irse. Miró a su padre, y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. En esos pocos segundos en los que "le había enfadado", había comprobado como difería el Christopher real del Christopher que Barbas le había hecho ver. Tenía un motivo más para no temerle.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Leo I se llevó a Chris aparte.

- ¿Ahora me vas a escuchar? – le preguntó, algo molesto porque Chris había estado ignorando sus llamadas: tanto las "normales" como las de luz blanca.

- Sí, papá. Siento haber estado desaparecido.

- No importa. Pero he averiguado cosas que quizá te interesen.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- El colgante. Era el único objeto personal de Xandra que era posible encontrar, y por eso lo necesitaba Barbas. Necesitaba un objeto personal para realizar el hechizo.

- ¿Quién es Xandra?

- La madre de tus gemelos. Ese es su verdadero nombre.

- ¿Es un demonio?

- Creo que eso ya ha quedado claro. Pero tal vez deberías decir "era". Xandra murió hace quince años. Cuando otros demonios empezaron a perseguirla, dio a tus hijos en adopción. Creo que intentaba protegerles.

- ¿Por qué la perseguían?

- Porque tus hijos son muy poderosos, Christopher. Leo, Peter y Nick forman el primer Poder de Tres masculino…Y creo que incluso pueden superar a tu madre y a tus tías. Leo tenía razón: Peter, o Vraskor, su lado demoníaco, sale en el libro de las sombras. Y los demonios harán bien en temerle. Tu hijo es muy poderoso, Chris.

Chris sintió mucho orgullo, pero se dio cuenta que lo que su padre sentía era preocupación.

- ¿Eso es algo malo?

- Depende del bando que escoja.

- ¿Acaso estás insinuando que mi hijo es malvado?

- Estoy insinuando que tu hijo es un demonio muy poderoso, un brujo muy poderoso, y una persona muy carismática. Puede liderar el infierno, o intentar destruirlo. Y más nos vale que escoja lo segundo. ¿Sabes ya si tiene algún poder?

- ¿De brujo? No. Aun no lo hemos averiguado. Puede que no tenga…sólo es brujo en una tercera parte…Tal vez sólo sea capaz de hacer hechizos y pociones…

- Sinceramente lo dudo. Pero todo se verá. Tampoco es que el poder de Nick sea muy corriente. Un telépata…

- Y además, lo controla bastante bien, para haberlo descubierto hace tan poco. – reflexionó Chris - Tenía atados sus poderes y su esencia de demonio. ¿Por qué?

- Por protección. Los Ancianos creen que Xandra sabía acerca de lo que Peter estaba destinado a hacer. Creen que se acostó contigo sabiendo lo que pasaría si lo hacía…Alejó a tus hijos de ti, y de la magia, quizá esperando llevarles por el camino demoníaco, pero cuando empezaron a perseguirles les protegió…les protegió con su vida…Ocultó sus poderes y les hizo crecer como niños normales…Ella les quería, Christopher. Sé que te usó, y que se llevó a tus hijos…pero les quería…

- A los chicos les gustará saberlo – respondió Chris, con frialdad. Sabía que tenía que estarle agradecido a esa mujer por haber protegido a sus hijos pero…no podía. Simplemente no podía. – Entonces, ¿no se llamaba Ariel?

- Ariel era su nombre de humana. Ya sabes que algunos de ellos viven entre nosotros. Sospecho que ella te estuvo observando desde la distancia, cerciorándose de quién eras…Debía de ser un demonio muy poderoso, para tener conocimientos proféticos.

Chris guardó silencio, meditando todo esto. Su padre había evitado decir lo más importante.

- ¿Qué piensan "Ellos" de que sean mitad brujos y mitad demonios? La unión está prohibida…

Con ese "ellos" se estaba refiriendo a los Ancianos.

- Nuestra familia ha roto ya muchas de esas reglas. No sé lo que opina cada uno de ellos, pero no van a hacer nada como grupo si es lo que me estás preguntando.

- Me alegro. Bastante tengo con luchar contra los demonios para tener que luchar también con los de nuestro bando.

- Aun así, no te confíes. Recuerda a Guideon.

Guideon era un Anciano que había intentado, muchos años atrás, matar a Wyatt cuando era un bebé para impedir que se volviera malvado, sin saber que con ello había provocado justo lo que quería evitar…Tal vez algún Anciano quisiera entonces ocuparse de Peter. Pero él no lo pensaba permitir.

Resueltas sus inquietudes mágicas, se dirigió a su padre con otra clase de preocupaciones…

- ¿Peter llegará a olvidar algún día lo que Barbas le hizo ver?

Leo le miró con cariño y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Peter nunca olvida. Pero lo superará. Ya lo está haciendo. Él sabe que no eras tú…sólo tienes que esperar…darle tiempo…ser paciente…estar ahí para él.

- Eso puedo hacerlo.

- Pues entonces, no te angusties.

Leo le dio un abrazo, y Chris se sintió seguro. Daba igual tener quince que treinta y tres años. Su padre era su padre. Y Chris agradecía más que nunca el poder contar con él para lo que fuera.


	52. Chapter 52: Buenazos del mundo

"Vivir para una persona" puede ser una metáfora tierna o un hecho literal. Christopher hizo que fuera lo segundo desde el momento en el que volvió a tener a todos sus hijos junto a él. Les dedicaba cada uno de los segundos de su día, y cuando estaban separados por el colegio o el trabajo, les dedicaba sus pensamientos. Su único objetivo en la vida era hacerles sonreír. Empleaba varias horas, además, en enseñarles cosas sobre la magia. Nick aprendía con mucha facilidad, y se había memorizado muchas de las cosas que venían en el Libro de las Sombras. Chris le había dicho que no era necesario hacer eso, pero en cierta forma Nick lo veía como un juego: a ver cuánto tardaba en aprendérselo, a ver si lograba superar a Leo…Sólo hacía falta decirle las cosas una vez. Nick siempre había dicho que tenía mala memoria, y a veces parecía que era cierto, pero Chris ya no podría creerle después de ver aquello. Recordaba el nombre de muchas de las criaturas que aparecían en ese libro como si fueran personajes de su libro favorito. Estaba realmente asombrado. Chris trabajó con él respecto a su poder. Una cosa que fue necesario tratar en seguida fue el tema de la intimidad. Nick no podía ir por ahí leyendo los pensamientos de la gente. No estaba bien. Él había aprendido a controlarlo, pero en sus propias palabras "a veces era demasiado tentador". Por eso Chris había tenido que aprender a bloquear su mente para él. Y al ver que podía hacerlo, le enseñó a Leo a cerrarle el paso también. En realidad, casi era una favor que le hacían a Nick, porque a veces le dolía la cabeza por escuchar lo que pensaban otras personas. Por ejemplo, en clase. En clase lo pasaba fatal. Eso fue lo que le empujó a querer aprender a controlar su don. Quería poder darle al botón de apagado cuando quisiera…Descubrió que su poder estaba muy relacionado con sus emociones. Cuando estaba tranquilo no le costaba nada controlarlo. Y Leo también fue de mucha ayuda, porque al niño no le importaba que practicara con él. Le daba igual que oyera sus pensamientos, porque simplemente bloqueaba aquellos que eran demasiado personales. No le dejaba escuchar nada sobre su madre, por ejemplo. A Nick le encantaba la mente de Leo. Podía pasarse ahí todo el día. Aquél niño era su hermano, y había muchas cosas que no sabía de él. A Peter le conocía como a la palma de su mano, pero Leo sólo había sido su hermano por unos meses. Aprendía mucho al "estar dentro de él" y le gustaba. Descubrió que tenía mucho en común con el niño. Por tener, por lo visto tenían hasta la sangre. Y eso le encantaba. A Leo también parecía gustarle aquél detalle. De hecho, Leo parecía entusiasmado con que sus hermanos tuvieran magia, y con la atención extra que estaban recibiendo todos por parte de su padre. Se pasaba el día sentado encima de Chris, mientras él les explicaba cosas a los gemelos, o simplemente les escuchaba mientras compartían recuerdos y experiencias. Un momento muy íntimo fue cuando Christopher les habló de su madre. Les contó todo lo que recordaba de ella físicamente, y les dijo lo que había hecho por ellos. Les explicó que no era una drogadicta sino que había muerto mientras les protegía. Aquello hizo feliz a Nick…pero era muy difícil saber lo que provocaba en Peter.

….Peter…A él fue a quien Chris le dedicó más tiempo. Le hablaba, le hacía reír, buscaba cosas que pudieran hacer juntos incluso aunque significara hacer cosas que a Chris no le entusiasmaran demasiado. Le decía lo mucho que se alegraba de ser su padre biológico. Le pidió que le acompañara al juzgado civil cuando inició los trámites para reconocerles oficialmente como hijos. Le implicaba en todo lo que hacía para demostrarle a cada minuto que eran una familia. Pero nada de aquello parecía suficiente. Peter parecía cada vez más relajado en su presencia, pero había vuelto a cerrarse a él, como los primeros días cuando le adoptó. Le hablaba bien, incluso con cariño, y de vez en cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa que Chris atesoraba como si fuera un gesto en peligro de extinción. Ya no parecía culparle por lo que había pasado, y tampoco mostraba deseos de huir a cada segundo. Pero se negaba a hablar de lo que había sucedido. Mantenía una distancia de seguridad, y a veces Chris capturaba en sus ojos una mirada de temor incierto, como si albergara dudas de lo que debía sentir. Peter hablaba bien, actuaba bien y hacía todo bien, pero Chris estaba convencido de que no se sentía bien. Y no había forma de que hablara de ello. Chris tenía paciencia, no le presionaba, y era excesivamente dulce con él. Trató de averiguar cuál era su poder, pero el chico no daba signos de tener ninguno. Quiso enseñarle a hacer pociones, pero Peter, cuanto menos tuviera que ver con la magia, mejor. Y Chris no quería forzarle. Al menos mostraba interés por los demonios, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Recordaba las palabras de su padre…eso de que Peter tendría que elegir bando. ¿Por qué no quería saber nada de su mitad de brujo, pero parecía querer saberlo todo de su lado demoníaco? Chris tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hacer como que todo estaba bien con que fueran demonios. No es que fuera su culpa, no es que les creyera malvados pero…Él luchaba contra esas criaturas. En raras ocasiones se había topado con demonios buenos… Esos seres no tenían alma. Pero sus hijos si la tenían, claro. Así que, todo estaba bien. Todo estaba bien ¿verdad? No habían vuelto a transformarse, y eso era bueno. Al menos, para Chris. Tenía claro que no les quería menos porque fueran demonios, pero no tenía ninguna gana de volver a ver a Vraskor y a Adramelech. Si ni siquiera podía pronunciar sus nombres, vamos a ver.

Tras cuatro días de vivir en ésta especie de interludio, en el que cada uno buscaba la forma de rehacer su vida después de la sacudida de los últimos acontecimientos, Chris se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que los gemelos fueran sus hijos biológicos lo cambiaba todo, y a la vez no cambiaba nada. Saberlo le llenaba el corazón, y además implicaba que tenían magia, pero se dio cuenta de que había sido sincero al decirles que, con su sangre o sin ella, eran sus hijos. Si había algo de malo en todo aquello era que ya no les podía proteger de su mundo…Peter y Nick estaban atrapados en los peligros de la magia. Aunque, pensándolo bien, esos peligros ya les habían salpicado anteriormente, así que quizá fuera mejor que tuvieran poderes con los que defenderse. Chris temía el terrible momento en el que sus hijos se tuvieran que enfrentar con alguna criatura, o peor aún: el momento en el que quisieran hacerlo. Sin embargo, Peter había tenido razón una vez al decir que Nick tenía unos principios morales muy férreos: a Chris le gustó saber que, pese a las tendencias violentas que tenía su hijo cuando se enfadaba, era realmente pacifista. Nick absorbía cada detalle de la magia, pero le dijo que no quería luchar. Aunque le extrañaba ésta determinación, porque él mismo en su juventud había sentido deseos de enfrentarse a esas criaturas, Chris apreciaba éste sentimiento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano le llegaría el momento. Se consoló pensando que, mientras Nick no sintiera pasión por la guerra, al menos no iría en busca de problemas. Era algo que no podía garantizar con Peter en la misma medida, porque el chico parecía tener afición por el peligro.

El cuarto día tras el regreso de Peter, Chris sintió que su rayito de esperanza se hacía más grande: al recoger a sus hijos del colegio, Peter le recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Hacía tanto que no le veía sonreír así…De hecho…nunca le había visto sonreír así. Sólo podía describir el estado de su hijo como de felicidad absoluta y se preguntó por qué. Iba a expresar su curiosidad en voz alta, pero entonces vio que Nick, en contraste, estaba muy serio. Parecía…¿enfadado? Chris no estaba seguro. Fue a darle un abrazo, pero Nick se apartó y se dirigió directamente al coche. Chris frunció el ceño. Aquellos días todo había estado bien con Nick. El chico le había ayudado mucho con Peter y había reaccionado perfectamente a la novedad de tener magia y un padre biológico. Así que para él no tenía ningún sentido que estuviera enfadado. Probablemente fuera por algo que había pasado en clase, y Nick lo estaba pagando con él. Y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, pero no iba a arruinar su rayo de esperanza. Se centró en Peter, y al ver que seguía sonriendo tuvo que sonreír él también.

- ¿Un buen día?

- No especialmente. Pero Rachel dice que Hope quiere verme. Hace casi un mes que no nos vemos y se acuerda de mí y quiere verme. ¿No es genial? Y Nick me ha chivado que hoy piensas llevarme a ver la tía Melinda y a su familia.

Era cierto, lo había planeado, aunque se suponía que iba a ser un secreto.

- ¿Y eso te gusta? No lo de Hope, que ya me lo imagino, sino lo de la tía…Quiero hacerle una visita a mi hermana y…

"…no quiero dejarte sólo" añadió para sí, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. No pensaba ir a ningún lado sin Peter, si podía evitarlo, y por eso había pensado en llevarle con él. No estaba seguro si a Peter le iba a gustar, le iba a incomodar o le iba a dar igual, y por eso estaba esperando para decírselo.

- De hecho, papá, me hace muy feliz.

Chris le miró, contento, pero sin entender. Peter y Nick eran uña y carne con Wyatt, pero a Melinda la habían visto poco. La excusa era que ella vivía lejos; la realidad que la magia no era muy bien recibida en su casa, por lo que orbitar no siempre era una buena idea. Ante su extrañeza, Peter se explicó:

- Es mi tía, vino a ayudarnos cuando nos atacó Barbas, le estoy agradecido y quiero conocerla mejor. También quiero pasar un poco de tiempo con mis primos…Y…

Chris alzó una ceja. Supo que Peter estaba a punto de decirle el "verdadero" motivo por el que quería ir a visitar a Melinda. El chico vaciló un poco, pero al final lo soltó:

- Emma es telépata como Nick. Patrick no tiene poderes. Thadeo sólo puede hacer pociones. Por uno u otro motivo los tres son muy interesantes. Puede que yo sea como Thadeo y Emma es como Nick. Si voy a estar en todo esto de la magia, quiero investigar un poco.

El "yo interior" de Chris quería gritar y dar saltos de alegría.

- ¿A qué se debe el cambio? ¿Por qué tanto repentino interés?

- Tengo que saberlo ¿no? Si es parte de lo que soy no puedo seguir evitándolo. Así a lo mejor puedo impedir que pase otra vez.

- ¿Qué pase el qué?

- Que me convierta en…esa cosa.

Chris comprendió.

- Pensé que te gustaba lo de…ser un demonio…

- ¡No! ¿Tú estás loco?

- Has investigado mucho sobre ellos…

- Del mismo modo que los médicos investigan los microbios. Pero para erradicarlos.

Así que a Peter no le gustaba "Vraskor"…Era algo que se tendría que haber imaginado. Creyó que tenían que hablar de eso más profundamente, pero no allí, a diez metros del coche frente al colegio. Lo aparcó para más tarde y se limitó a decirle:

- Emma aún es muy pequeña para saber si es "como Nick". Aunque el parecido entre sus poderes es indiscutible.

Caminó hacia el coche y tocó para que Nick bajara la ventanilla, ya que se había metido.

- Aún tenemos que esperar a Leo. Ahí dentro te vas a aburrir.

Nick se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, y no hizo ningún intento de salir del coche. Chris suspiró. Era demasiado pedir que sus hijos estuvieran de buen humor al mismo tiempo. Había bastado muy poco para que Peter estuviera contento. Tal vez podía intentarlo con Nick:

- Hope quiere ver a Peter. ¿Vas a invitar a Rachel y a su prima de nuevo?

Nick se volvió a encoger de hombros.

- A lo mejor.

Chris chirrió los dientes y le dejó sólo, para no empezar a discutir. Odiaba cuando Nick estaba de ese humor tan poco comunicativo. Esperaron a Leo y volvieron a casa. Nick no quiso ayudarle a hacer la comida, y no salió de su cuarto ni antes de comer, ni después. Chris entró a su habitación antes de irse con Peter a casa de Melinda.

- Puedes venirte si quieres. Leo se viene. De hecho, me gustaría que vinieras. No es sólo para Peter, ya sabes. Realmente quiero estar con todos vosotros.

Había pensado que quizás lo que a Nick le pasaba era que tenía celos. Por eso quiso dejar claro que, aunque por motivos evidentes quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien entre él y Peter, no por ello se olvidaba de sus otros hijos.

- No me apetece.

Nick no fue seco, pero sí cortante, y se giró en la cama, donde estaba tumbado, para darle la espalda. Chris invocó a los espíritus de la paciencia, planteándose si debía obligarle a decirle lo que le pasaba. Probablemente no. Si hubiera querido hablar de ello ya se lo habría dicho. Y si estaba enfadado con él por algún motivo que se escapaba de su entendimiento tampoco ayudaría el que le forzara. Así que, muy frustrado, se dio la vuelta para irse y se tropezó con unas deportivas, de mala manera tiradas en el suelo.

- Ya que te quedas, recoge esto un poco. En este cuarto no hay quien se mueva.

Nick no respondió. Chris odiaba, realmente odiaba los silencios.

- ¿Me has oído? ¿Qué lo recojas?

- Vale.

Así que, dos minutos después, Chris, Leo y Peter orbitaban a la casa de Melinda. Aparecieron en un jardín.

- ¿No apareces directamente en su casa? – preguntó Peter, extrañado.

- Thomas, su marido, está en casa. Trabaja mucho y a veces no está: es entonces cuando solemos hacer las visitas, para no incomodarle. Le pone muy nervioso todo eso de orbitar. Y le pone más nervioso todavía que lleve a otras personas conmigo. Piensa que voy a esparcir sus moléculas, o algo.

- ¿Existe ese riesgo? – preguntó Peter, alarmado.

- No, Pete, orbitar es completamente seguro. Es mi cuerpo el que se descompone, no el tuyo.

- ¿Por qué tiene miedo de la magia?

- Porque es lo normal.

- Porque es tonto – dijo Leo, casi a la vez que su padre.

Chris suspiró, se agachó, y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Leo, si tengo que llamarte la atención cuando estemos dentro, te envío derechito a casa. Te he dicho muchas veces que dejes al tío tranquilo.

- No es mi tío, es el marido de la tía.

- Lo que le convierte en tu tío. Linda es la esposa de Wyatt, y es tu tía.

- La tía Linda es buena, y le gusta la magia.

- Vale Leo, me da igual, no puedes tratar mal al tío Thomas ¿entendido?

- Sí.

Chris se dio por satisfecho, aunque Leo no había sonado muy conforme. Peter guardó silencio y meditó rápidamente sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Si a Leo le caía mal, ¿es que era una mala persona? Peter nunca había visto a su tío Thomas y sólo en aquél momento se le ocurrió pensar que aquello era muy extraño: ya había visto varias veces a Melinda, pero siempre sin su marido. Por fin le iba a conocer…No sabía qué clase de persona era. Supuso que lo comprobaría enseguida. Le llamó también la atención y le alegró el hecho de que por fin iba a conocer a un miembro de la familia Haliwell que pensara como él respecto a la magia. Alguien que entendiera que aquello era raro y peligroso. Sólo que Thomas tenía la suerte de no tener poderes y de no ser una criatura salida del mismísimo infierno. Peter no era tan afortunado. Aunque bueno, ¿cuándo había tenido él alguna clase de buena suerte?

"Cuando conociste a Chris" respondió una vocecita en su cabeza. "Ahí tuviste suerte, y mucha más cuando te enteraste de que era tu padre, el de verdad. "

Peter sonrió como un tonto ante éste pensamiento.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – preguntó Chris, mientras llamaba al timbre.

- Sólo estaba pensando.

¿Cómo había podido llegar a pensar que aquello estaba mal, que Chris tenía alguna culpa, y que no iba a ser capaz de vivir con él después de la visión de Barbas? ¿En que otro lugar iba a estar si no, si su hogar estaba donde estuviera Chris? Peter a veces se sorprendía de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser. Tal vez fuera todo eso de ser un demonio, que además de peligroso le volvía idiota. No pudo seguir pensando en esto, porque la puerta se abrió, y dejó ver a un hombre sonriente, que debía ser su tío Thomas.

- ¡Hola, cuñado!

- Hola Thomas, gracias por invitarnos. – saludó Chris.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Intenta decirle que no a tu hermana!- dijo Thomas, y rió. Se apartó para que pudieran pasar y miró a Leo. – Ey, sobrinito ¿cómo estás?

- Demasiado mayor para que me llamen sobrinito. – respondió el niño con algo de sequedad, y eso le valió una mirada especialmente dura por parte de Chris. Thomas en cambio le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón. ¿Es impresión mía o has crecido desde la última vez que te vi?

- Puede ser, fue hace mucho.

- Bueno, pues haremos algo para solucionar eso. He estado trabajando mucho, pero nada va a impedirme ver cómo crece mi sobrino. Y tú debes de ser…- dijo Thomas, mirando a Peter. Frunció el ceño - ¿Quién eres tú? Falta uno ¿no? Pensé que ibas a venir con todos tus hijos, Chris.

- Nick ha querido quedarse en casa. Thomas, te presento a Peter.

Peter le miró con timidez, y el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, grande, y agradable. A Peter le cayó bien de inmediato. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Thomas le abrazó. Peter sintió crujir sus huesos debajo de él. ¡Caray qué fuerza! Era de tamaño más pequeño que Wyatt pero…Peter pensó que era aún más fuerte que él.

- Ya era hora. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Peter. Siento que mi trabajo me lo haya impedido hasta ahora.

- ¿En qué trabajas? – preguntó Peter, sintiéndose como un estúpido por no habérselo preguntado antes a su padre.

- Soy misionero – respondió Thomas con naturalidad. - He estado en África por unos meses y cuando vine me puse enfermo, por algo que cogí allí. No me convenía viajar, y por eso no pude ir a San Francisco – explicó. – Estaba muy débil.

- ¿Débil? Pues a mí no me lo ha parecido – respondió Peter, algo asombrado por aquella información. Misionero. Vaya.

Thomas se rió, y le guiñó un ojo. Definitivamente tenía algo que le recordaba a Wyatt, y eso que su parentesco con él era únicamente político.

- También soy boxeador. Tengo que mantenerme en forma.

Misionero y boxeador. Por alguna razón, al saber que era un humano normal Peter se había imaginado a un tipo en camisa y corbata con un trabajo aburrido como el de contable. Pero ante él tenía a todo un hombre de acción, activista, y de ventimuchos o de treinta y pocos años.

Entraron a la casa y Thomas se excusó un segundo, para ir a buscar a Melinda, que estaba en el piso de arriba. Aquél edificio, algo apartado del barrio urbano pero sin estar del todo en el campo tenía tres pisos.

- Estáis en vuestra casa, ya sabéis. – dijo, mientras subía las escaleras. Peter echó un rápido vistazo a aquél lugar. Era muy grande, pero los muebles estaban viejos. Mentalmente la comparó con la casa de Chris, y le dio la sensación de que esa gente no tenía mucho dinero.

- Es simpático – dijo Peter, y había incredulidad en su voz.

- ¿Eso te extraña? – preguntó Chris, al darse cuenta de su evidente sorpresa.

- Bueno, por cómo hablaba Leo pensaba que…no iba a ser buen tipo.

- Ah, sí, eso me recuerda…¿qué te había dicho, Leo? Compórtate, no voy a repetírtelo. Has estado muy antipático.

No dio tiempo a que ninguno dijera nada más, porque en ese momento bajaron Thomas y Melinda. Ella llevaba a una niña en brazos: Emma, de tres añitos. Peter la conocía, pero sólo de un día y de vista, así que la niña no pareció alegrarse de verle. En cambio se estiró en los brazos de su madre para saludar a Chris.

- ¡Tito!

- Hola, princesa. – saludó Chris, y dejó que le diera un beso.

Leo despareció en ese momento. Peter vio a un niño que parecía ser de su edad, y fue hacia él hacia donde había ido Leo.

- Bueno, ya podemos despedirnos de él – comentó Chris. – Thadeo y él son inseparables.

Peter sintió que de pronto sobraba. Que acababa de acoplarse a una familia que se conocía, y compartía una historia. Como si le adivinara, Chris puso una mano en su hombro y apretó en un gesto de ánimo.

Fueron a una sala de estar, y se allí se sentaron. Peter estuvo sólo escuchando, al principio. Thomas contaba cosas de su viaje, del que había vuelto hacía ya más de dos meses pero, según decía, jamás se cansaría de hablar de ello. Peter sentía que ese hombre le caía realmente bien. Estaba concentrado escuchándole, y de pronto sintió que algo se abrazaba a su pierna. Era Emma. Peter la sonrió.

"¿Me coges?"***** dijo una vocecita infantil dentro de su cabeza. Peter abrió mucho los ojos hasta que lo recordó. Era telépata. Parpadeando con desconcierto, tomó a la niña en brazos y se la puso encima. La cría parecía estar muy a gusto ahí. Peter la sentía tan pequeña que tenía miedo de dejarla caer, pero luego poco a poco se fue relajando. Una prima. Tenía una prima pequeña, y era una monada. Tenía muchos primos en realidad…Recordó que los hijos de Melinda eran tres, y Patrick aún no se había dejado ver por allí.

- Llamaré a los niños para que merienden – dijo Melinda, y se fue a buscar a sus hijos. Habían llevado varios refrescos, patatas, y más comida de la que Peter creía necesaria, pero al ver la mirada de Chris empezó a comer. Su padre estaba obsesionado con su alimentación. Peter estaba seguro de que en aquellos cuatro días había recuperado lo poco que hubiera podido perder durante su semana con Wyatt, pero no era sensato contradecir a Christopher cuando se ponía en modo sobreprotector.

Leo y Thadeo aparecieron algo acalorados, como si hubieran estado haciendo algo muy cansado. Y vino también Patrick. Peter sabía que el niño no tenía poderes y había pensado que era cuestión de simple genética. Al ver que el niño era negro, se dio cuenta de que era adoptado. Eso explicaba, evidentemente, por qué el niño no tenía poderes. Parecía tímido, y cuando vio que Peter le miraba frunció el ceño.

- Deja a mi hermana – le dijo, de forma brusca. Peter se sorprendió mucho. Él no le estaba haciendo nada…sólo la tenía en brazos…

- No le hagas caso, Peter. – dijo Thomas – Me temo que tiene algunos prejuicios en los que estamos trabajando.

- ¡Es un demonio! ¡No quiero que la toque! – exclamó Patrick, rabioso. Se acercó a Peter, y cogió a Emma de forma brusca. La niña no quería bajarse, protestó y se movió, y al final se cayó al suelo. Se echó a llorar y Melinda la cogió en el acto. Peter la hubiera cogido antes, pero no podía reaccionar. Era la primera vez que usaban eso para atacarle y sabía que era cierto. Era un demonio. Un ser del infierno y su corta experiencia le decía que peligroso. Patrick tenía razón al sentirse así, y Thomas debería de sentirse de la misma forma. ¿Por qué le había dejado coger a su hija?

Vio que Thomas caminaba hacia Patrick, que se había quedado de pie, impactado y disgustado por la caída de su hermana. Peter imaginó que le iba a gritar, a regañar y a castigar, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que se limitó a agacharse junto al niño y a mirarle intensamente.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó, con voz tranquila aunque algo triste.

No es que Thomas se estuviera controlando al hablarle así: es que realmente no parecía enfadado. Chris y Wyatt eran buenos, pero si había que gritar, gritaban. Por alguna razón, Peter tuvo la impresión de que Thomas no gritaba nunca.

- Porque no quiero que la toque. Es malvado, es peligroso y no debería estar aquí…- dijo el niño, con la misma rabia con la que había hablado antes.

- No quiero que hables así – dijo Thomas, con calma. – No lo hagas.

Miró a su hijo a los ojos, y entonces a Peter casi se le cae la mandíbula por la impresión: el niño destensó los hombros, y bajó la cabeza. Sin previo aviso, empezó a llorar.

- Lo siento.

Sin que le gritaran. Sin que apenas le regañaran. Sin que le castigaran. Con una mirada, Thomas había hecho que se pusiera a llorar. Y ni siquiera había sido una mirada de enojo.

- Ahora discúlpate con Peter.

- Lo siento, Peter.

- Dale un beso a tu hermana: la has hecho llorar.

El niño lo hizo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que le indicaran a cada momento lo que tenía que hacer.

- Y ahora vete a tu cuarto.

El chico asintió, y se fue. La habitación se quedó en silencio cuando Emma dejó de llorar. Había tensión en el ambiente.

- Perdónale, Peter. Melinda nos contó lo que pasó y por alguna razón él te culpa por el riesgo que corrió nuestra familia.

- Eso es porque fue mi culpa – dijo Peter, con tristeza.

- En absoluto. – negó Thomas, enfatizando también con la cabeza. – Quizá si piensa así es por mi causa. No me siento muy cómodo con todo esto de la magia y él lo sabe. Está acostumbrado a los brujos y a los luces blancas, pero se le ha enseñado que los demonios son malos. Te aseguro que no te considero responsable de lo que ha pasado, y me alegro de que Melinda estuviera allí, ayudándoos. – dijo, y apretó la mano de su mujer. Intercambiaron una sonrisa, y luego Thomas cogió a su hija en brazos. Peter supo que le había dicho algo mentalmente usando sus poderes, porque Thomas se tensó un poco. Aun así su voz sonó igual de amable cuando habló de nuevo– Sí, Em, puedes comer patatas, claro que sí. Pero luego tienes que cenar.

Siguieron allí sentados un rato más, comiendo y bebiendo. Y de pronto oyeron unos pasos bajando las escaleras. Patrick entró tímidamente y se acercó a Thomas. Peter estaba sentado a su lado, así que escuchó la pregunta que el niño le hizo, en voz baja:

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Thomas le dio un abrazo.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Puedo quedarme?

- ¿Vas a dejar tranquilo a Peter?

El niño asintió.

- Entonces, eres bienvenido. Siempre lo eres.

Peter observó aquello con cierta envidia, pero de la sana. Aquél niño había estado en un orfanato como él, pero había encontrado unos padres que le querían siendo aún pequeño. Por las fotos que había en el salón, en las que se veía a un inconfundible bebé negro, llevaba con ellos mucho tiempo. Mientras que Nick y él habían crecido sin un padre. No se dejó ensombrecer por estos pensamientos, y disfrutó de la compañía de su familia. Thomas era la clase de persona que los niños pueden tomar fácilmente por un prototipo de héroe. Peter no se consideraba una persona fácil de impresionar pero ese hombre lo había conseguido, con sus historias exóticas y su altruismo desmedido. Le hacía sentir cómodo, y eso era raro, porque Peter era de los que tardaban en coger confianza. Debido a ese sentimiento de confortabilidad, no tuvo reparos en preguntar, cuando la conversación decayó:

- ¿Por qué no te gusta que orbitemos? Podríamos habernos visto mucho antes si papá me hubiera traído aquí.

Thomas se puso tenso, pero no abandonó su actitud amigable.

- No mucho antes. Sólo hace dos meses, y creo que has estado muy ocupado con…eh….ciertos asuntos tanto mágicos como judiciales.

Cierto. Hacía dos meses que Derek le había disparado, un mes desde que Barbas les atacó por primera vez, y una semana y media desde que se enfrentó al juicio y a un secuestro demoníaco. No había sido un tiempo muy propicio para andar visitando a nadie. Aun así…

- Nos habría llevado muy poco tiempo. Venir, estar diez minutos, y volver. En coche tardaríamos varias horas, pero en "aerolíneas Christopher" habrían sido segundos.

Su comentario provocó algunas carcajadas.

- Si hubiera sabido que estabas enfermo habría venido – intervino Chris – Pero mi querida hermana se olvidó de decirme ese detalle ¬¬

- Ya tenías bastante. – dijo Melinda.

- Una de las pocas cosas buenas de todo esto de la magia es la facilidad con la que puedes llegar a los sitios, orbitando. – insistió Peter.

Thomas suspiró.

- Puede ser. Pero la magia es peligrosa. No… me parece seguro.

- Eso es una tontería – dijo Leo, que había estado jugando con Thadeo y un coche teleridigido – Es más peligroso cuando te subes a un ring a que te rompan los dientes.

Chris y Peter alucinaron, porque Leo había sido muy brusco, pero Thomas sonrió.

- Nunca me han roto los dientes. Tiene sus riesgos, pero es un deporte. Depende de lo que yo haga y de lo que hace mi rival, no de alguna fuerza sobrenatural. Quizá sea superstición. Puede ser, sobrinito, no te lo niego, pero no me gusta.

- ¡Que no me llames así! – le dijo Leo, chillando un poco. Tenía la voz muy aguda, así que cuando hacía eso era muy molesto.

- Leo, tu tío sólo pretendía ser cariñoso. Sé más educado, y no chilles – regañó Chris, con el ceño fruncido.

- No me gusta que piense así. La magia no es peligrosa.

- Sí lo es – intervino Patrick – Mamá una vez vino herida. No es tanto la magia como los demonios. Y ahora tenemos dos en la familia.

- Patrick…- avisó Thomas.

- ¡Son mis hermanos! – dijo Leo, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarse con Patrick. – Ellos no son peligrosos.

- Pues creo que intentaron hacerle daño a tu padre.

- Estoy harto de ti y del estúpido de tu padre. – dijo Leo. – No eres más que un niño tonto con un padre más tonto todavía.

- Basta ya, Leo. Discúlpate ahora mismo. – ordenó Chris.

- ¡Que se disculpe él primero! – protestó el niño.

- Yo no voy a disculparme – dijo Patrick.

- Sí, sí vas a hacerlo – intervino Thomas.

- ¡Pero papá!

- Sin peros, Patrick. Son nuestros invitados y nuestra familia. Vamos, discúlpate, hijo.

- ¡Ese no es mi familia! – dijo Patrick, señalando a Peter.

Thomas caminó hacia él y le cogió sin ningún esfuerzo. Peter se dio cuenta de que el niño era muy bajito y que debía pesar muy poco. Sabía que tenía siete años, pero si llegan a decirle que tenía cinco, se lo podría haber creído. Thomas se sentó, puso a Patrick sobre sus rodillas, y le dio tres azotes. El niño se puso a llorar en seguida, y Peter supo en ese momento que no debían de castigarle a menudo. Ni siquiera le había bajado el pantalón. Leo no era mucho mayor que él y no lloraba así por apenas tres palmadas, que además no habían sido nada fuertes. Aun así, cuando Thomas le levantó Patrick se abrazó a él, muy triste y llorando mucho. A Peter le dio penita, y pudo ver que a Thomas más.

- Te advertí que tenías que ser amable, garbancito.

"¿Garbancito? Bueno, esto hace que lo de tesoro me guste mucho más" pensó Peter.

- Lo siento. – lloriqueó el niño. Thomas le dio un beso, y suspiró.

- Leo, aun le debes una disculpa – dijo Chris, en tono duro. – Y no quiero tener que repetírtelo.

- No voy a disculparme con él, es idiota.

- Cómo quieras – dijo Chris, e hizo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho Thomas, al coger a su hijo y ponerle sobre sus rodillas. A él no le gustaba castigarle con nadie delante, pero puesto que Patrick había sido castigado en público, era justo que Leo también.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Te dije que trataras bien al tío. Le has llamado estúpido y has sido muy maleducado con tu primo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Sabes que no puedes insultar a la gente ni decir palabrotas.

Chris le incorporó y Leo se abrazó a él. Tenía lágrimas, pero no lloraba propiamente, y se le pasó en seguida, aunque no se bajó del regazo de Chris. Entonces, Patrick, aún llorando, salió de la protección de los brazos de Thomas y se acercó a Leo, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Siento mucho que tu papá te haya castigado por mi culpa.

Leo escondió la cabeza en Chris, y éste le meció un poco.

- ¿No le vas a decir nada? – le dijo, pero con voz dulce.

- Yo lo siento también. Creo que te equivocas en lo que dices de mi hermano, pero no eres idiota. Ni tu padre estúpido.

Miró a Chris, a ver si eso estaba bien para él, y éste asintió. Apretó el abrazo y le dio un beso. Luego le bajó. Leo le sonrió, pero Patrick aun lloraba. Peter sentía que en ese momento sobraba, que no debía de estar ahí, y pensó que Thadeo debía de sentirse de forma parecida, algo impactado por ver como su primo y su hermano eran castigados. Así que, pensando en él, trató de imitar lo que haría Nick en aquella situación: aligerar la tensión.

- Un poco peligroso sí que soy: he roto tantos platos que me han denunciado por vajillacidio. ¿Verdad que sí, papá? Estoy seguro que tu vajilla me considera muy peligroso, Patrick. Pero a ti de verdad que no te voy a hacer nada. Ni a tu hermana. Yo opino como tu padre y como tú: la magia es peligrosa, toda ella, pero depende de la persona que la usa. Chris nunca hace nada malo con ella. Y sé que jamás me dejaría haceros daño, incluso si me diera por transformarme ahora.

Quizá Nick no lo hubiera hecho exactamente así, pero de algo debió servir porque Patrick le escuchó con atención, y mientras lo hacía se calmó un poco, inconscientemente. Casi había dejado de llorar. No dijo nada, y se limitó a mirarle con aquellos ojos profundamente oscuros, muy tristes. Por instinto, y esperando no ser rechazado, Peter le cogió en brazos y le sentó encima suyo. Al principio, el niño se quedó quieto. Pero luego se puso de pie en el sofá en el que estaban y se abrazó a él. A Peter le dio mucha ternura, porque el niño empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Vamos, eh, deja de llorar. Ya está, no ha pasado nada.

- Síii. Que mi papá se ha enfadado mucho.

Peter tuvo que fiarse de su palabra, porque lo cierto es que él no le había visto enfadado en absoluto. El niño no le soltaba y le abrazaba de una forma extraña, cargando todo su peso sobre él. Le consoló un poco, y cuando Thomas pidió ayuda para traer algo de la cocina se ofreció voluntario: necesitaba salir de allí. En la cocina, ayudó a Thomas con un pastel, y buscó la manera de preguntar…

- ¿Por qué llora así? – le preguntó. Aun podía oír al niño llorar. ¡Por Dios, si no había sido nada!

- Se le pasará – dijo Thomas simplemente, y Peter se sorprendió un poco. Parecía un hombre muy dulce, y había notado cómo le entristecía tener que castigar al niño, pero ahora había sido muy frío y quizá algo insensible. Aunque quizá fuera una fachada.

- Pero…¿por qué llora tanto? – insistió.

- Patrick tiene CIPA. - explicó Thomas. Peter le miró con cara de no entender, como diciendo "eso me deja igual" – Tienes que haberlo notado – dijo Thomas, como si le molestara que Peter no se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que tenía que ser evidente.

- ¿Notar el qué?

- Que tiene un ligero retraso.

- Pues no.

- Bueno, no es mucho. Su coeficiente es de 75, lo que le acerca bastante al límite. De hecho, técnicamente no se diagnostica como retraso, sino como un coeficiente más bajo a la media.

Peter guardó silencio un momento, mientras Thomas terminaba de cortar el dulce.

- Y…¿eso es lo que le hace llorar? ¿Su…pequeña discapacidad? ¿Eso es lo que es el "CIPA"?

- No. El CIPA es una enfermedad de insensibilidad al dolor. Es bastante rara. Patrick no suda, no tiene frío, no tiene calor, y no siente dolor. No le ha dolido nada. Llora por el hecho en sí de que le haya castigado. No suelo hacerlo. Lo de su retraso es una característica más de su enfermedad.

Peter asimiló esta información con extrañeza. No sentir dolor…Es una enfermedad que le hubiera gustado tener alguna vez en su vida, aunque se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta, ya que además intuía que algo negativo tenía que tener, sino se llamaría "don" y no "enfermedad". Entonces, sin que lo viera venir, Thomas se derrumbó delante de él.

- Se está haciendo heridas y fracturas todo el día, y ni las siente. Corre sin ningún cuidado, se golpea y le da igual, porque no le duele. El padre de Melinda tiene que venir a curarle muchas veces. ¿Y si un día no puede curarle? Siente que no es normal, y encima vive en una familia rodeada de…de…anormalidad, y no te ofendas. Es raro por no tener poderes, es raro por estar enfermo, es raro por ser de otro color… y encima yo voy y le castigo.

- Eso es la mayor tontería que he escuchado en mi vida – dijo Peter – Y si le preguntas a mi padre verás que yo digo muchas. Voy a suponer que no eres racista, así que no sé a qué ha venido lo de su color de piel. Es precioso, por cierto. No tiene magia…¿y qué? Tú tampoco. Y en cuanto a su enfermedad…bueno, realmente sería un problema en otra familia, donde las fracturas pudieran complicarse….pero en esta, donde le pueden curar al instante, lo que es, es un lujo. Eso de no sentir dolor nunca…¡Vamos! ¿Dónde hay que firmar? En cuanto al castigo, permíteme decirte que si ni siquiera le duele no tienes ni por qué sentirte mal. Pero dejando eso de lado, mira, yo también he tenido una vida…peculiar…y sinceramente te digo que tratarle de forma "especial" es lo peor que puedes hacer. Tiene que aprender lo que está bien y lo que está mal. No puedes dejarle que se salga con la suya por lo que le ocurre, o pretenderá que todo el mundo haga lo mismo, y la vida suele enseñar de una forma mucho más dura luego. No sé en qué consiste exactamente su discapacidad mental, pero por lo que he visto puede hacer una vida bastante normal. A mí me parece bastante listo. Ha entendido perfectamente lo que tú querías que hiciera, y lo ha hecho. De hecho, impacta la forma en la que responde a tu mirada, parece muy intuitivo. Yo no soy padre, pero soy hijo, y diría que me encantaría tener un padre como tú de no ser porque ya lo tengo, y es perfecto.

Thomas le miró con agradecimiento, y le sonrió. Pareció dudar antes de darle un abrazo, pero al final lo hizo.

- Estoy muy feliz de que seamos familia, Peter. Eres un encanto de niño…No…eres una buena persona. Ya eres todo un hombre.

- Eso es porque me has pillado en un buen día – respondió Peter, algo incómodo por el halago – Si me vieras más a menudo despertaría tus instintos violentos. Y ahora, vamos a llevar ese pastel.

Cuando entraron en el salón con los platos y el pastel cortado, Leo casi se tira encima suya. Peter se rió, y le dio un trozo. Patrick estaba sentado en el sofá, abrazado a su madre, y aun triste. Peter se acercó a él.

- Me parece que tu padre tiene un trozo de pastel para ti. Pero me temo que le han lanzado un hechizo y no puede dártelo si no le das antes un abrazo. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

El niño asintió y corrió hacia su padre, que abrió los brazos para él y le dio un beso.

- Peter no ha "asesinado" nuestra vajilla, papá. – dijo el niño y sonrió. Thomas le sonrió de vuelta, aunque Peter estaba seguro que era más por ver feliz a su hijo que por la broma.

- Debe ser que le gusta más que la del tío Chris. – le dijo, y le dio otro beso.

Peter ocupó un lugar en el sofá, y comió un trozo del dulce, pensando que si su padre pretendía que cenara después de aquello es que sobrevaloraba el tamaño de su estómago.

- ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que acabas de hacer algo muy bueno por tu tío? – preguntó Chris, mirándole con curiosidad y una sonrisa orgullosa.

- No sé de qué me hablas. Sólo le he dicho lo que pensaba.

Chris abrió los ojos.

- Me refería a lo del abrazo. ¿Habéis estado hablando?

- Un poco.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

- ¿En resumen? Que es un buen padre. Aunque no tanto como tú.

Chris alzó una ceja.

- ¿Peloteo, Peter? No es tu estilo.

- Es para ver si te das satisfecho por todo lo que he comido ahora y no me insistes luego para que cene.

- Peter…Quiero que comas…

Peter no quería discutir, así que se le ocurrió algo mejor.

- Vale, comeré hasta reventar, pero quiero que me dejes hacer algo.

Chris le miró, preguntándose si debía dejarse chantajear. Decidió que dependía del "algo". Le miró con interés.

- Quiero venir aquí, conduciendo, una vez al mes.

- ¡Peter!

- Me diste el coche para que lo condujera ¿no?

- Sí, pero son casi tres horas y media…Por carretera…

- Practicaré contigo todo lo que quieras. Quiero ver al tío Thomas más a menudo. Es para mí lo que Wyatt es para Nick. Y con esto no quiero decir que no adore al tío Wyatt.

- Puedo orbitarte…

- A él no le gusta que lo hagas. Y me gusta eso de…poder venir sólo…cuando yo quiera…

- Tú, y tus ganas de independencia – refunfuñó Chris. En realidad, ese era su mayor inconveniente: que Peter quisiera ir sin él…Suspiró.

- ¿Una vez al mes?

- En fin de semana.

- Y cuando tengas 18 ¿qué? ¿Querrás irte a Europa?

- Hombre papá, Europa está un poquito más lejos…

- ¡No me ruedes los ojos! – siguió refunfuñando Chris. Peter estaba a punto de ponerle un puchero. – Está bien, está bien. Puedes hacerlo.

- Gracias. – dijo Peter, y le sonrió. - Buscaré la forma de pagar la gasolina.

- Como vuelvas a decir una tontería semejante no te dejaré. No vas a pagar nada que pueda salir de mi cartera.

Peter le rodó los ojos otra vez, y se escapó de la mano-experta-en-cosquillas de Chris. Buscó "la protección" de Leo, y jugó un rato con él y con el primo al que menos caso le había hecho. Thadeo era un experto manejando el coche teleridigido. Peter alabó su habilidad un par de veces, y con eso se le ganó por completo. Parecía un chico fácil de complacer, aunque Peter sospechaba que se llevaría mejor con Nick que con él. El niño no tenía mucha conversación más allá que su coche de juguete, su ordenador y un videojuego del que Peter no había oído hablar en su vida. Intentó preguntarle sobre las cosas "mágicas" que hacía, pero no parecía muy interesado en ese tema, casi como si le aburriera. Estuvo con ellos un rato más, hasta que Chris les dijo que ya debían irse yendo. Se despidieron, y esperaron a estar fuera para orbitar.

Ya en su propia casa, Peter sonreía.

- Tienes suerte por tener una familia tan grande y tan buena.

- Es tu familia también, Peter.

- Sí, supongo que sí. ¿No es genial?

- Me alegra verte tan contento.

- Casi dos semanas sin que me ataque un demonio o un maltratador maniático, papá. Es todo un record.

A Chris le sorprendía que pudiera bromear con eso, pero le sonrió, aliviado porque Peter volviera a recuperar su alegría.

- Anda, Señor Sonrisas, vete a la ducha antes de que te la quiten. – le dijo.

Peter se fue y Chris sacudió la cabeza. A veces Peter era tan fácil de contentar. Era un chico muy familiar…Aunque el familiar parecía Nick, que por alguna razón había decidido quedarse en casa…Pensaba subir a hablar con él, pero antes…

- Leo, campeón, quiero hablar contigo un segundo – dijo antes de que Leo subiera a su cuarto.

- ¿Me vas a regañar otra vez?

Chris le observó como si pretendiera sondearle la mente como hacía Nick.

- ¿Crees que has hecho algo por lo que te deba regañar?

- No fui amable con el tío.

- No, no lo fuiste. Ni con el primo tampoco. Pero ya te castigué por eso. Ahora lo que quiero es saber qué tienes en su contra. Es que…¿acaso no le quieres?

- ¿Acaso no me quiere él a mí?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Thomas te adora, campeón.

- Si me quisiera de verdad, no criticaría lo que yo soy, o lo que es Peter. Él no lo entiende. La magia no puede ser mala porque es parte de mí. No me la puedo quitar, y tampoco quiero.

- Eso es cierto, Leo, claro que sí. Pero aunque el tío esté equivocado, mientras sea bueno contigo tú tienes que ser bueno con él ¿entiendes? Quizá algún día cambie de opinión. Pero sino, has de tener paciencia y recordar que te quiere. Y que tú le quieres a él.

Leo se le quedó mirando un rato, pero al final asintió.

- Ahora está todo bien, campeón. No estoy enfadado, ya lo sabes, pero quiero que sepas que si vuelves a tratar mal a tu primo seré más duro contigo ¿de acuerdo? Eres mayor que él. Haz que se note, y aprende a ceder. No puedes volver a llamarle "tonto" ni "idiota".

Chris sabía que su hijo no había tenido maldad: que probablemente no era consciente del ligero retaso de su primo, y no pretendía dañarle de verdad con ese insulto. Pero aun así, era importante que entendiera que no podía hacerlo de nuevo.

- No volveré a "defarudarte", papá.

- ¿De dónde sacas esas palabras? Se dice "defraudarte", y no lo has hecho, campeón. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

- ¡Mucho!

- Me alegro. Ahora corre al otro baño, antes de que te lo quite Nick.

Le revolvió el pelo a su hijo, y observó cómo se iba. Y, entonces sí, fue a ver con Nick, algo molesto porque ni siquiera hubiera ido a recibirles. Sabía que estaba en casa, porque Ariel tenía agua y comida nuevas, que Nick debía de haberle puesto. Lo primero que vio al entrar en el cuarto de su hijo es que no había recogido nada. Todo estaba igual de desordenado, sino más. Estuvo tentado de decirle que recogiera, pero pensó que al menos debía saludarle primero. Nick tenía las persianas bajadas, y estaba tumbado de lado, de espaldas a la puerta.

- Hola, Nick. Ya hemos vuelto.

- Hola – respondió sin emoción.

"¿Sigue enfadado? ¡Jesús! ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?"

- ¿Qué has hecho en toda la tarde?

- No gran cosa. Bueno, hice deberes. Y saqué a Ariel. Y luego nada.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que ordenaras tu cuarto?

Nick no respondió.

- Hazlo ahora, antes de ducharte. Esto da pena.

Chris se fue, antes de ser absorbido por la atmósfera negativa que se respiraba en el cuarto de Nick. Estuvo haciendo cosas en la casa, como fregar o meter algo de ropa, y escuchó salir a Peter de la ducha. Subió a avisar a Nick.

- Nick, tu turno.- le dijo, y echó un vistazo a la habitación. - ¿Aun no has recogido? Hijo, ¿es que estás sordo, o simplemente pasas de hacerme caso? Recoge, vamos. Tienes dos minutos ¿está claro?

Pero, dos minutos después, cuando regresó, Nick seguía tumbado. Harto del mal humor del chico y de que pasara de él, Chris le sacó de la cama.

- Que te tenga que dar una zurra para que recojas tu cuarto con los años que tienes me parece patético, hijo, de verdad – comentó, mientras le bajaba los pantalones y le colocaba en sus rodillas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Se detuvo cuando escuchó que Nick lloraba. Algo en aquél llanto le llamó la atención. Quizá que no era consciente de haberle castigado mucho como para que llorara así, quizá que sentía que algo no iba bien. Le levantó, y le obligó a mirarle, alzándole la barbilla. Efectivamente Nick lloraba, e incluso cuando le hacía levantar la cabeza, miraba al suelo.

- Nick, cielo, siento haberme puesto así, pero llevas todo el día de mal humor y aquí dentro, totalmente de brazos caídos, sin hacer nada. Te lo he repetido varias veces y no me has hecho caso. De verdad que no sé por qué estás enfadado, hijo.

Nick le miró antes de responderle, y por alguna razón, durante unos segundos, creyó que estaba mirando a Peter y no a Nick. Era como si algo hubiera absorbido su espíritu y sus energías.

- No estoy enfadado, papá. Estoy triste.

Chris abrió mucho los ojos y le abrazó. Nick nunca le había dicho "estoy triste". A veces se lo notaba, pero nunca se lo había dicho así, con esa pena. Se sintió un padre horrible, por no saber lo que tenía su hijo y haberle malinterpretado. Este pensamiento le hizo apretar más el abrazo, y Nick se quejó, como si le hubiera hecho daño. Chris se separó de inmediato y le miró. Nick se frotaba la costilla. Con el ceño fruncido, y sin preguntar primero, Chris le subió la camiseta. Vio que Nick tenía cardenales en el abdomen y se horrorizó.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, mi vida? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Nick no le respondió, y se bajó la camiseta. Chris le pasó la mano por el torso, y usó su poder para curarle, lamentando que Nick no se lo hubiera dicho antes. Probablemente llevaba con esos cardenales todo el día.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso, Nick?

- Yo…Ellos me asaltaron a la salida, papá. Le dije a Peter que iba al baño y me encajonaron contra las taquillas.

- ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué?

- Algunos chicos de mi clase.

Nick lucía realmente abatido. Chris le abrazó con delicadeza, reconfortándole.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por empollón. Un profesor ha leído las notas en voz alta. Yo…siempre las escondo. La gente no suele saber lo que yo saco, pero hoy lo dijo en voz alta y…yo tenía un diez. Ellos suspendieron.

- Mi niño.

Fue increíble cómo la voz de Chris sonó dulce, pero sus ojos mostraban furia. Nick no estaba acostumbrado a ver esa mirada en los ojos de su padre. Normalmente Chris reservaba esa ira para Derek. Luego le miró de forma posesiva, como solía hacer con Peter. Nick estaba comprobando la reacción de Chris cuando hacían daño a alguno de sus cachorros…digo, de sus hijos.

- ¿Quiénes? Dame nombres.

- Papá, no soy un chivato…

- Nick, esto no es chivarse. Es protegerte. Lo que esos chicos han hecho no ha estado bien.

Nick bajó la mirada de nuevo. Chris se mordió el labio.

- ¿Por qué te afecta tanto? ¿Es por lo que me dijiste de que te empujaban en el orfanato? ¿Te recuerda a eso? ¿Es lo que te ha puesto tan triste?

- No…es que…Papá yo…oí lo que pensaban…Me puse nervioso, y lo oí…y…eran cosas tan desagradables. ¿La gente piensa así cuando se enfada? Algunos ni siquiera querían pegarme, pero se contagiaban unos de otros. Fue extraño. Yo sabía dónde me iban a pegar justo antes de que lo hicieran, así que me protegía…entonces me sujetaron las manos…Iban a pegarme en la cara, pero Paul se lo impidió y entonces solo me dieron patadas…

- ¿Paul? ¿Paul estaba con ellos? ¿Paul tu amigo?

Nick asintió.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Paul te golpeó?

Nick volvió a asentir, con esa mirada insoportablemente triste. Chris apretó los dientes. Paul le pareció bruto cuando tiró aquella piedra contra la ventana de Peter, pero le causó una buena impresión cuando le conoció en el cumpleaños de Rachel. Le parecía alguien brusco, fuerte y del tipo atlético-bruto, pero no mal chico. Pensaba que podía hacerle bien a su hijo…También era amigo de Peter….Era el único amigo de Peter…Chris se levantó con celeridad, le dio un beso a Nick, y le dejó sólo un segundo. Fue a por el teléfono, y buscó un número. Nick le siguió, para ver a quién llamaba tan repentinamente.

- Sí, ¿con el señor Jones, por favor? Soy Christopher Haliwell. El padre de Peter y Nicholas. Eso es.

Nick alucinó. ¿Estaba hablando con su director? ¿Por qué? Bueno, el por qué era obvio. Chris elaboró una queja muy indignada, denunciando lo que le habían hecho a su hijo. Nick no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, mientras veía como su padre iba enfadándose más y más con el teléfono.

- ¿Cómo que no puede hacer nada? …¿Si se vuelve a repetir? ¿SI SE VUELVE A REPETIR? ¡No puede repetirse!...Entiendo. Bueno, no lo entiendo, pero ya veo que no está dispuesto a ayudarme. Buenas noches. – espetó, y colgó de forma brusca.

- Papá…que ese hombre es mi director…

- Sí, y yo le creía más competente.

- Es verdad eso de que no puede hacer nada, papá. Es un colegio privado. Vive del dinero de…de gente como tú, sólo que más rica. ¿Sabes de quién es hijo Paul?

- De un médico, según creo.

- Sí, y de la delegada de educación de San Francisco.

Chris bufó.

- Esto no va a quedarse así – dijo con enfado, pero luego se relajó. – Anda, cariño, ven aquí.- pidió, y abrió sus brazos para él. Le abrazó, y le acarició el pelo. Estuvieron así un rato, pero Chris no sabía qué decir para animarle - ¿En qué sacaste un diez?

- En Física.

- ¿En Física? ¡Caray, enhorabuena! ¿Vas a por el pleno en ésta evaluación, o qué?

- Sí. Aunque ya no sé si es una buena idea…A lo mejor acabo en el cubo de la basura…O…¿eso que hacen en las películas de meter a alguien en las taquillas puede hacerse e verdad?

- Nadie va a hacerte nada de eso, Nick. Mañana voy a tener unas palabras con Paul y el resto de imbéciles.

- Papá no puedes pelearte con él…- dijo Nick, asustado, al ver a su padre tan alterado.

- No, no puedo, porque es menor. Sólo hablar.

- No es menor. Paul tiene 19 años, aunque vaya a mi curso.

- Mejor no me digas eso no vaya a cambiar de idea. Es un crío. Un niñato, más bien, y voy a encargarme de que no vuelva a hacerte daño. Pero no voy a hacerle nada. – le prometió.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta que Chris pusiera a prueba esa promesa. Media hora después, mientras Peter le hablaba a Nick sobre su tío Thomas tratando de animarle, y él hacía la cena, llamaron al timbre. Cuando Chris fue a abrir comprobó con horror que se trataba de Paul.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le espetó al muchacho. Iba vestido con una cazadora y unos vaqueros y se estaba mojando porque había empezado a llover.

- Señor Haliwell, yo…

- Tú nada. Te quiero lejos de mi hijo ¿estamos?

- Señor, yo no…No quería…¿Está bien Nick?

- ¿Bien? Eso depende. ¿Pretendíais que estuviera bien cuando le disteis patadas?

Paul pareció amedrentado por estas palabras, y el tono duro que empleó Chris. En ese momento salió Peter, a ver quién era, y Chris casi tuvo que contenerle para que no saltara a por él.

- ¡Tú! Pedazo de capullo...¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?

- Peter, no fue mi intención.

- ¿Qué no fue tu intención? ¡Agradece que yo no me haya enterado hasta hace un rato, porque si llego a estar ahí te parto hasta los huesos que no tienes!

Paul parecía sorprendido. Chris pensó que para todo aquél que no hubiera visto cómo Peter machacaba a Derek y rompía cristales, se trataba de un chico pacífico que huía de la agresividad.

- Tienes que creerme, Peter, yo no quería…Hablaron de pegar a un empollón…Yo no me fijé en las notas de los demás…no sabía que planeaban pegar a Nick…

- ¿Qué diferencia hay? – preguntó Chris - ¿Vas pegando por ahí a la gente indiscriminadamente?

- Pues…sí, señor, la verdad es que sí. Pero a mis amigos no. Yo no quería golpear a Nick.

- ¿No me digas? Y lo que hiciste qué fue ¿un accidente? – escupió Peter, con rabia.

- Cuando vi que era él no…no podía echarme atrás…Intenté convencerles, de verdad…De hecho casi lo había conseguido, pero entonces Nick volvió a entrar…

- Claro, la culpa es suya por querer ir al baño. Vete de aquí, Paul. No queremos saber nada de ti – dijo Peter.

- Peter…por favor…

Peter se giró y se marchó, dejando a Chris sólo y a Paul en el umbral de la puerta.

- Señor Haliwell…

- Estaba contento de que mis hijos tuvieran un amigo. A Peter sobretodo le cuesta hacer amistades. Ni siquiera me planteé que fueras una mala influencia para ellos, a pesar de que lo primero que supe de ti fue que le ponías condiciones a mi hijo sobre cómo quedar contigo y tirabas piedras contra mi casa…

- …lamento mucho eso – interrumpió el muchacho.

- No me importa. Me da igual lo que sientas o dejes de sentir. Te quiero a diez metros de mis hijos.

- Siento de verdad lo que le ha pasado a Nick…

- A Nick no le "ha pasado" nada, chico. Lo único que le ha pasado has sido tú.

En ese momento regresó Peter. Chris se sorprendió de ver que volvía, aunque no más que Paul. Traía un papel con él.

- ¿Ves esto, Paul? – le dijo, y le enseñó el papel. Y Chris lo supo: era una de las fotos que conservaba de sus maltratos. Había destruido los videos, pero no las fotos. Por cómo abría Paul los ojos, totalmente horrorizado, Chris dedujo que debía ser la de su espalda…Efectivamente cuando Peter la movió un poco en un ángulo en el que pudo verla, Chris vio la espalda de su hijo totalmente magullada, cruzada por heridas recientes llenas de sangre. – Esto es lo que tú le harás algún día a alguien, cuando te lleve la contraria, cuando saque más nota que tú, o simplemente cuando sea tu hijo.

- ¿Es…es Nick? – peguntó el chico tras unos segundos en los que no parecía capaz de hablar.

- No. Soy yo – replicó Peter, y aquella vez se fue definitivamente. Paul parecía impactado.

- Yo…yo no sabía qué…¿quién le hizo eso?...Dios…

Chris le iba a responder, pero entonces vio que Paul estaba más que mojado por la lluvia: estaba llorando. No sabía qué hacer. No tenía la más mínima gana de consolarle, pero cerrarle la puerta en ese momento le parecía demasiado brusco.

- Papá, ¿quién…?

Nick se había acercado, a ver porque su padre tardaba tanto en atender a quien había llamado. Y entonces vio a Paul. Su primera expresión fue de miedo. Pero luego se acercó a él, y le dio un puñetazo. Chris no tuvo tiempo de impedírselo, y probablemente tampoco lo habría hecho de haberlo tenido. Paul se echó para atrás, y se llevó la mano al mentón.

- Eso por imbécil, y por traidor – le dijo Nick, que parecía anormal y sorprendentemente tranquilo. – Pero gracias por impedir que me rompieran la nariz. Sé que es lo que planeaban.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé. Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte. Ahora vete.

- Nick, yo …lo siento…

Chris se preparó para impedir que Nick le metiera otro puñetazo, pero en vez de eso…

- Lo sé, Paul. Nos vemos mañana en clase ¿vale? ¿Has venido en coche? Conduce con cuidado.

Nick fue amable en el tono, al menos más amable de lo que Chris creía que el chico se mereciera. Cerró la puerta de la casa con delicadeza, dejando a Paul al otro lado. A Chris le dio igual que pudiera oírles.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿"Nos vemos en clase"? ¿"Conduce con cuidado"? ¡Casi parecías haberle perdonado!

- Es que casi lo he hecho. Me falta muy poquito…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes ser amable con él después de lo que ha hecho?

Chris sabía que Nick no era rencoroso, al menos no tanto como Peter, y en otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado que supiera perdonar, pero…¡a su agresor! ¡un supuesto amigo!.

- Porque he oído lo que estaba pensando, papá. Y lo sentía de verdad. Ha venido hasta aquí desde el otro lado de la ciudad, conduciendo bajo la lluvia sólo para decirme lo mucho que lo sentía.

Chris le miró sin poderse creer lo bueno que era su hijo. No es que no supiera que Nick era bueno, pero el buenazo hasta rozar la estupidez era Peter. Debía de ser cosa de genética.

"Bueno, pues entonces a lo mejor lo han heredado de ti" pensó, y eso casi le hace sonreír.

- Te ha hecho daño, Nick. Por dentro y por fuera.

- La gente se equivoca. Yo el primero. ¿Cómo puedo esperar que otros me perdonen si yo no soy capaz de perdonar? Dijiste que el mundo no debía regirse por la venganza.

- Y no debe, pero sí por la sensatez.

- Es sensato el dar una segunda oportunidad a quien la busca. Paul se ha arriesgado a que le pegaran a él también al impedir que…

- Ni se te ocurra estarle agradecido por "haberte golpeado poco".

- Está bien, pero lo sentía de verdad. Creo que merece la pena ¿vale? Confía en mí, Paul no va a cagarla de nuevo. Entiende la importancia de las segundas oportunidades. Nadie le da nunca una. Quiero ser el primero.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo que te dije de los padres de Paul y la venganza…Sus padres le culpan por la muerte de su hermano.

Chris tenía la suficiente sensibilidad como para lamentar eso.

- ¿Cómo murió?

- En realidad no lo hizo. Lleva tres años en coma, en el hospital. Accidente de coche. Paul conducía. La culpa fue del otro conductor, pero Paul siente que sus padres le culpan. Todos los días. Siempre ha sido el hijo problemático. Yo me siento identificado con eso.

Eso Chris podía entenderlo. Y lo lamentaba por el chico. Se dio cuenta de que su hijo tenía derecho a decidir a quién perdonaba y a quién no. Suspiró, y fueron a cenar.

Aquella noche Chris tuvo un sueño extraño, con un chico en coma, sin rostro. Pero luego adquiría la cara que Nick y Peter compartían. Él les hablaba, pero no le podían responder, ni moverse. Ni respirar por sí mismo. Despertó entre sudores, y supo por qué: él tenía poder para curar a ese chico. Él físicamente podía curar al hermano de Paul. No era su misión, no era su deber y de hecho no debía hacerlo, pero…PODÍA. Cuando "los heridos de mundo" se convierten en personas concretas, como un crío amigo de otro crío, resulta mucho más difícil negarse al impulso de curarlos. Chris sabía que si curaba a ese chico podía meterse en líos con los Ancianos. Sabía que podía poner en peligro su secreto, y que no podía intervenir las decisiones del Destino…el Guardián del Destino podía mosquearse también. Sabía todo eso, y supo también que iba a hacerlo. Porque sí, Peter y Nick eran un par de buenazos, pero probablemente lo había heredado de él.

* * *

***N.A.: Chistes lingüísticos…el famoso coger…Me han llegado varios privados…En algunos sitios de Hispanoamérica (como en Argentina, según creo), la palabra "coger" tiene un significado muy poco inocente xD Bueno, aquí, en España, no significa nada de eso. Quiere decir simplemente agarrar, y eso. Así que por favor, no malpenséis xD O sí, eso ya cada uno como quiera xD Pero no es esa mi intención. **


	53. Chapter 53: Protectores y protegidos

**N.A.: Sé que tardé en actualizar, por eso éste es bastante largo. Largo y raro, debo añadir…Tenía muchas cosas pensadas y quería escribirlas todas para que no se me olvidaran, pero tal vez quedó todo muy forzado. No lo sé.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Chris estaba muy pensativo. Peter no sabía lo que le pasaba a su padre, pero decidió no molestar al ver que sólo conseguía monosílabos y respuestas vagas. Pero Nick, mientras desayunaban, encontró un hueco en la férrea protección que Chris solía tener en su mente para que no pudiera leérsela. Le miró con mucho asombro.

- Sé lo que estás planeando, papá. Quieres curar al hermano de Paul. Quieres…sacarle del coma.

- Aún no he decidido nada. Sólo le estoy dando vueltas – musitó Chris, mientras removía su café.

- No: estás decidido a hacerlo. Puedo verlo en tu mente.

- Pues no deberías estar viéndolo. Mi mente es sólo mía – le espetó. Eso bastó para que Nick guardara silencio, pero era evidente que se había molestado. Desmenuzó una galleta sin apartar los ojos de ella, y Chris supo que no debería haberle dicho eso. Nick controlaba su poder perfectamente, pero según decía los pensamientos de los demás eran como una puerta que él podía abrir, y era demasiado tentador como para no poner la mano en el pomo. Nick respetaba bastante su intimidad, así que no había sido justo al ser tan brusco, ya que además ni siquiera le molestaba, en realidad, que estuviera en su cabeza. Iba a disculparse, pero Nick habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

- Sólo iba a decirte que me parece bien – susurró, sin mirarle.

- Perdona, Nick. No es contigo. Es sólo que…no es tan fácil. Puedo meterme en problemas ¿sabes? Por usar la magia para eso. Si los Ancianos me aguantan tantas irregularidades es porque mi padre es uno de ellos. Pero si me paso de la raya ni siquiera él me podrá proteger. Puede que curar a ese chico sea pasarme de la raya.

- Haz lo que debas hacer – respondió Nick, y Chris tomó nota de que últimamente estaba mucho más…adulto. La crudeza de los últimos acontecimientos parecía haber hecho que Nick se volviera más maduro y reflexivo. También tenía un aura como de tristeza, y Chris supuso que era por el episodio del día anterior y los acosadores de sus compañeros, entre los que se incluía la rata-rastrera-con-un-hermano-en-coma que era Paul…Chris sintió la necesidad de decir algo en voz alta:

- No lo hago por Paul. Después de lo que te hizo no quiero hacerle ningún favor.

- Sí, sí lo haces por él. Te da pena su hermano, en coma, y sabes que puedes ayudarle, porque eres un sensiblero sin remedio y te sientes identificado por lo mucho que quieres a tus hermanos, y también al pensar en los padres del niño, y en lo que sufrirías de ser nosotros los que estuviéramos en coma – dijo Nick, y se dio un golpecito en la cabeza – Lo siento, papá, a prueba de mentiras.

- No era una mentira. Era un intento de autoconvencerme. Oye Nick, ya sé que eso de escuchar lo que piensan los demás tiene que ser interesante, pero realmente necesito saber que mis pensamientos son sólo míos. No siempre puedo estar alerta para "impedirte el paso".

- Lo siento.

- Sólo…inténtalo, ¿vale?

Nick asintió y Peter carraspeó. Sólo entonces Chris recordó que no estaban solos en la mesa.

- ¿Vas a curar al hermano de Paul? – le preguntó.

- Eso he dicho – respondió Chris, con cautela, sin saber si la idea agradaba o desagradaba a Peter.

- ¿Con magia?

- Obviamente. No soy médico, y aunque lo fuera no podría hacer nada por él. Nada que no hubieran intentado otros médicos.

- Y ¿cómo piensas explicar su milagrosa curación?

- Los milagros existen.

Peter le miró con una expresión indescifrable durante unos segundos.

- Sí – dijo al final – Los milagros existen.

Por alguna razón, Chris tuvo la sensación de que con esa frase estaba diciendo algo más. Algo así como "los milagros existen y yo lo sé de primera mano". No quería ser ególatra, pero internamente se alegró al pensar que lo decía por él. Le gustó esa idea. Le gustó pensar en sí mismo como "el milagro de Nick y de Peter", y al mismo tiempo le gustaba pensar en los chicos como "sus milagros".

"Vale, Chris. Si Wyatt pudiera oírte ahora se estaría riendo de ti durante semanas, por sentimental".

Apartó de su mente éste pensamiento, y también todo lo relacionado con el chico comatoso. Se ocupó de que Leo terminara de desayunar, y les llevó al colegio.

Al llegar, vio una escena extraña. El director estaba en la puerta del colegio, lo cual no era habitual pero tampoco anómalo de por sí. Sin embargo, estaba hablando con una mujer que debía sacarle a Chris unos diez años más o menos, y al lado de ésta mujer estaba Paul. Vio también a un hombre trajeado cuyo parecido físico con Paul era tan evidente que quedó patente que era su padre. Le agradó pensar que el director había decidido finalmente hacer algo en defensa de su hijo, ya que aquello parecía una reunión no muy satisfactoria que sólo podía deberse al ataque que Nick habría sufrido. En seguida le quedó claro que estaban discutiendo. Cuando se bajó del coche, se dio cuenta de que la discusión era realmente acalorada. El director pareció muy incómodo al verle y Chris se preguntó si debía meterse otra vez en el coche. Indicó a sus hijos que esperaran un momento, antes de entrar al edificio. Aún era pronto, y no quería complicar la situación haciendo que Nick pasara junto a ellos mientras hablaban de lo que había sucedido.

- Son los padres de Paul ¿verdad? – preguntó Chris a sus hijos.

- Bueno, nunca les hemos visto, pero lo parecen. – dijo Nick, algo preocupado. – Es raro que estén aquí.

- No tanto, después de lo que hizo – intervino Peter.

- ¿Ese chico de ahí es amigo vuestro? – preguntó Leo. Chris no sabía hasta qué punto estaba enterado de la historia. Leo siempre sabía más de lo que se suponía que tenía que saber.

- Algo así. Es compañero de Nick y de Peter, campeón.

- Es muy bueno conmigo – dijo Leo. – Siempre me da chuches y me choca la mano.

Aquello sorprendió a Chris. ¿Ese Paul? ¿El mismo que había pegado a Nick por la nota de un maldito examen? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Paul sabía que era su hermano o lo hacía por simple amabilidad?

- ¿Cómo es que le conoces, de todas formas? Está muchos cursos por encima de ti.

- Es el hermano de un amigo mío. – respondió Leo.

- ¿No era que su hermano estaba en el hospital? – preguntó Chris, extrañado.

- Paul tiene siete hermanos más aparte de ese, papá. – aclaró Peter. – Él es el mayor.

Un total de ocho hermanos pequeños. Wow.

"Bueno Chris, ¿y a ti qué te importa?"

No podía explicar por qué, pero de pronto Paul le daba mucha curiosidad. Se quedó mirando en su dirección, hasta que presenció algo que le asombró por completo: Paul empujó al director y empezó a gritarle. Chris se imaginó que su padre iba a decirle algo pero se asombró aún más cuando vio que el hombre se iba, llevándose a su mujer y dejando a su hijo gritando y empujando al director. Chris fue a frenarle junto con algunos chicos y padres que también habían estado viendo la escena. Agarró a Paul de donde pudo, pero el muchacho era demasiado fuerte y estaba demasiado cabreado.

- ¡Cálmate, chico! ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

- ¡Me ha expulsado! ¡Este pedazo hijo de perra me ha expulsado! – gritaba Paul, fuera de sí. De pronto, quizá intencionadamente quizá tratando de liberarse, Paul golpeó a Chris en el estómago y le dejó sin respiración. Pese al golpe, Chris no le soltó..

"¿A dónde leches han ido sus padres?" pensó Chris, mientras seguía tratando de frenarle.

- Aún puede denunciarte – intervino Nick, que había seguido a Chris. Peter se había quedado con Leo. – Ya no eres un niño, Paul. Eres mayor de edad así que piensa lo que haces.

Paul le miró, y pareció calmarse. Tiró de su chaqueta para soltarse del agarre de Chris y luego se la colocó, dignamente.

- Abandone el centro ahora mismo, señor Anderson, y no presentaré cargos.

Tras cinco segundos realmente tensos, Paul se fue.

- ¿Este es el chico al que quieres dar una segunda oportunidad, Nick? – preguntó Chris, con incredulidad.

- Ahora más que nunca – dijo Nick, con los ojos muy abiertos – Y tú también querrás cuando estemos en casa esta tarde y te cuente lo que acabo de averiguar.

Aquél no era, desde luego, el mejor momento para hablar, así que Chris tuvo que aguantarse las ganas. Quiso quedarse un rato hablando con el director, pero no tuvo la oportunidad porque el hombre se metió inmediatamente en el colegio.

- Ya me contarás a qué te refieres, pero realmente lo dudo. Ese chico es un salvaje. Será mejor que entres a clase, Nick.

- Voy. ¿Aun vas a…ya sabes…hacer "eso" en el hospital?

- Sí. Ya te dije que no lo hacía por él. Al menos, no sólo por él.

Chris se despidió de sus hijos, y se preguntó qué es lo que Nick iba a contarle, que al parecer iba a cambiar su forma de pensar respecto a Paul. Ese chico era un bruto maleducado y agresivo. Y le había hecho daño a su hijo. Nada iba a hacer que le cayera bien después de eso.

"Y entonces, ¿por qué quieres curar a su hermano?"

Sí…¿Por qué? Quizá por el sueño que había tenido. Quizá porque si no lo hacía le iba a remorder la conciencia. Pero el caso es que se dirigió al P3, abrió el ordenador portátil, y se puso a hacer averiguaciones para saber dónde estaba el maldito crío en coma. El hijo de la delegada de Educación tenía dos noticias en la prensa antigua. No fue muy difícil averiguar que estaba en el Hospital General de San Francisco.

- Wyatt, salgo un momento. Estaré en veinte minutos.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó su hermano, desde el almacén.

- Seguramente a meterme en líos, probablemente a ser un imbécil, y también a hacer una buena obra.

- Ah, bueno, entonces nada que no suelas hacer. Ten cuidado.

Chris orbitó, y apareció en un armario de escobas del interior del hospital. Antes de salir de aquél lugar seguro, meditó un poco. Se olvidó de quién era Paul. Se olvidó de lo que había hecho. Pensó en un chico de 19 años, que había tenido un accidente a los 16 en el que su hermano había quedado en coma, destrozando la vida de su familia.

"Ya me puedes dar las gracias, Paul Anderson, porque estoy haciendo esto por ti, aunque seas un crío imbécil"

Pero sabía que Paul no le daría las gracias, porque Paul no podía enterarse de que estaba haciendo aquello. Su magia tenía que ser un secreto, así que aquella curación pasaría por milagro, o se le buscaría una explicación científica, o quién sabe qué tonterías. Chris no hacía eso para obtener reconocimiento. En realidad, una parte de él no sabía bien por qué estaba haciendo aquello. La gente tenía accidentes todos los días, y él tenía que elegir, de entre toda la gente del mundo, al hermano de un acosador para realizar su buena obra del mes. No le dio más vueltas, y salió del armario. Diez minutos después, tras pasar por recepción, estaba frente a la habitación 306, donde Jason Anderson llevaba 3 años en coma. Al abrir la puerta vio unos aparatos enganchados a…a un crío. Eso es lo que era. Debía de tener quince años como mucho, lo que quería decir que se había quedado en coma a los doce. Chris se dejó invadir unos segundos por el sentimiento de lástima, y luego se acercó al niño, que parecía dormir, pero Chris sabía que si le zarandeaba no se despertaría.

- Bueno Jason, vamos a traerte de vuelta – susurró, y extendió sus manos en la cabeza del chico.

Chris sintió fluir su poder de curación, e inmediatamente se notó muy cansado: aquella era una de las cosas más graves que había intentado curar jamás. Pero surtió efecto. Chris notó un sonido nuevo en las máquinas. Escuchó también pasos y orbitó en seguida, antes de que nadie entrara en la habitación. No pudo ver cómo el chico despertaba, pero sabía que lo había conseguido.

Cuando fue a por los chicos a clase, se lo contó.

- Aun no sé por qué lo has hecho, papá. – dijo Peter.

- Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco, Peter. Pero no me ha costado nada y he traído a ese chico de vuelta.

- Bueno, yo me alegro de que lo hayas hecho – dijo Nick, y le sonrió – De verdad que Paul sólo necesita que la vida empiece a portarse bien con él.

- Ah sí, ¿qué es eso que tenías que decirme, que me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión sobre él?

Nick guardó silencio, pensativo.

- Es algo muy sutil, ¿sabes?

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Chris sin entender.

- La magia en tu cabeza. Es…como un puntito de luz. Ocurre igual con Leo. Pero no con mis compañeros de clase. La gente normal no tiene puntitos de luz.

- ¿Puedes ver quién tiene magia?

- Vuestra mente es diferente…Más brillante…

Chris sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tiene eso que ver con Paul?

- Que él también tiene ese puntito de luz.

Silencio. Leo escuchaba con interés. Peter, con escepticismo. Durante unos segundos Chris se limitó a conducir. Se preguntaba si eso tenía algo que ver con el repentino interés que había sentido por aquel muchacho, como si su instinto hubiera detectado que también tenía magia.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí.

- Bueno, pues eso no cambia nada. Sigue siendo un imbécil, pero un imbécil con magia.

Nick se encogió de hombros. Cuando casi estaban llegando a su casa, el móvil de Nick sonó tres veces, con un mensaje nuevo. Lo abrió, y abrió los ojos con espanto.

- ¿Qué has hecho, papá?

- ¿Qué he hecho cuándo?

- ¡En el hospital! ¡Dijiste que le habías sacado del coma!

- Eso hice.

- ¡No! ¡Le has matado!

Chris casi provoca un accidente, por la sorpresa. Estacionó el coche unos segundos mientras se recuperaba de la noticia. No, no podía ser.

- ¿Qué?

Nick leyó el mensaje en voz alta:

"NO SÉ SI AHORA MISMO TE IMPORTARÁ, O SI ME SIGUES ODIANDO, PERO JASON HA MUERTO. PAUL."

- ¡No! – exclamó Chris - ¡No es posible! ¡Yo le curé! ¡Le hice despertar del coma!

- Pues se ve que despertó para morirse.

Chris nunca había sentido tanta culpabilidad como en aquél momento, y supo que eso sería algo que le acompañaría de por vida. Una mancha que no se podría quitar. Un error más con el que tendría que aprender a convivir. Sin decir nada, arrancó el coche de nuevo y condujo en silencio. El fuerte sentimiento de odio que experimentó hacia sí mismo le hizo adoptar una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia. Nick no dejaba de mirar al móvil. Peter, miraba a Nick. Y Leo les miraba a ambos.

- Papá, no ha sido tu culpa. – dijo el niño, que le conocía bastante bien. O tal vez estaba viendo a través del espejo que los ojos de Chris estaban húmedos, rojos, y picantes, y que sus dedos estaban blancos debido a la fuerza con la que se aferraba al volante. En respuesta a la frase de consuelo de su hijo, Chris sólo sacudió la cabeza, así que Leo continuó. – No sé bien lo que ha pasado, pero no ha sido culpa tuya. La gente…se muere…

- Cuando le llega su momento, Leo. El momento de ese chico no había llegado. Si no le hubiera despertado del coma, seguiría vivo – dijo Chris, deprimido.

- ¡No sé por qué tienes que hacer nada! – chilló Nick. A Chris le quedó claro en ese momento que su hijo le culpaba de lo sucedido. Era extraño porque, aunque él también se culpaba a sí mismo, por alguna razón le molestaba mucho que Nick le culpara también.

- Esta mañana parecías encantado con la idea.

- ¡Porque pensé que sabías lo que hacías! ¡Le has matado!

- Sí. – reconoció Chris, con una voz que parecía salir del fondo de una caverna – Le he matado.

- ¿No habrá sido una venganza contra Paul? – le preguntó Nick entonces. Chris frenó el coche, intentando no ser brusco. Ya habían llegado a casa, pero lo hubiera frenado igual de no ser así. No se podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sintió que la rabia le corroía, y luchó por contenerla. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, y miró a Nick a través del espejo retrovisor.

- Acúsame de muchas cosas, Nick, pero no vuelvas a insinuar que soy un asesino a sangre fría. No lo hagas y lo digo en serio, porque no quieres verme realmente cabreado.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Me matarás a mí también?

- Meteros en casa – dijo Chris solamente, con sequedad. No quería hacer o decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, y Nick le estaba provocando ideas no demasiado paternales.

- ¿Tú no vienes? – preguntó Peter, con timidez.

- Necesito un momento a solas. Y a tu hermano le estoy haciendo un favor, porque está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia.

- ¡Me importa un rábano tu paciencia! ¡Te has cargado al hermano de Paul!

Chris sintió que no iba a poder controlarse por más tiempo. Que corría el riesgo de pagar su frustración y su odio hacia sí mismo con su hijo, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Así que orbitó, y desapareció del coche, para aparecer en SU lugar. En su refugio. En lo alto del puente colgante de San Francisco. El sitio al que él, y su padre antes que él, acudían cuando tenían que pensar. Y desde luego, tenía mucho en lo que pensar en aquél momento.

Estuvo allí arriba, inmóvil, durante cerca de media hora. Sintió que alguien orbitaba a su lado y lo primero que pensó es que se trataba de Wyatt, alertado quizá por alguno de sus hijos. Pero quien apareció fue una mujer de mediana edad, una Anciana.

- Hacía mucho que no venías aquí, Christopher – dijo la mujer.

Chris no dijo nada.

"Ignórala y se va" pensó.

- Tenemos que hablar contigo.

Ese "tenemos" hacía referencia a todos los Ancianos, por supuesto.

- Mi padre puede decirme lo que sea.

- Tu padre no está de acuerdo con lo que tengo que decirte.

- Entonces es algo malo. – dijo Chris con más calma de la que pensó que sentiría. - ¿Es por mis hijos medio demonios, por mi novia mortal, o por el niño al que he matado ésta mañana?

Los tres eran buenos motivos por los que podía estar en problemas con los Ancianos. Rápidamente pensó en lo que iban a hacerle. La opción más plausible era que le quitaran sus poderes. En ese momento no le importaba, pero sabía que más adelante lo lamentaría mucho. Se resignó.

- No deberías haber intentado curarle. No es para eso para lo que se te concedió tu don.

- No me concedisteis nada. Nací así. No soy uno de vuestros "luces blancas recompensados". Debo mis poderes a mi padre.

- No, Christopher. Si no los merecieras no los habrías tenido. Eres un luz blanca por mérito propio.

- ¿Y voy a seguir siéndolo? – preguntó, directo al grano.

- No vamos a quitarte tus poderes. Pero la magia tiene un precio, Christopher. Viendo a que familia perteneces ya deberías saberlo. Si intentas saltarte las reglas, puede suceder algo malo. En éste caso, ha muerto un inocente.

- ¿Ha muerto porque he usado la magia? – preguntó Chris con un hilo de voz, porque se lo temía. De la misma forma que una vez se borraron los números de la lotería que intentó adivinar su tía Phoebe con sus poderes, aquél chico había muerto cuando él intentó curarle…

- Ha muerto porque no era su destino despertar hoy, ni volver a ver a su familia. Ese chico no iba a despertar nunca del coma, Christopher.

- Un destino cruel. ¿Cuál va a ser el mío? – preguntó Chris, para no salirse del tema.

- Te daremos un cargo.

- ¿Qué?

Eso no tenía sentido. Todos los luces blancas tenían un cargo, un protegido. Alguien a quien guiar en el mundo de la magia. Así se habían conocido su padre (luz blanca) y su madre (bruja a cargo del luz blanca). Pero él, como medio luz blanca y medio brujo, nunca había tenido un cargo. Lo más parecido era Leo, era su familia…A ellos les sentía, como un luz blanca siente a su cargo. Pero nunca había tenido uno propio. Casi…casi era una recompensa…Y él estaba esperando un castigo. Tenía que haber alguna trampa.

- Un brujo nuevo. Es tu misión desvelarle sus poderes, guiarle en su nueva vida, y protegerle.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Te echas la culpa de algo de lo que no eres culpable. No eres y nunca serás un asesino. Cometiste un error, y te estamos dando una oportunidad para repararlo.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a estar mi padre de acuerdo con que tenga un cargo?

- No es con el hecho de que lo tengas, sino de quién se trata.

- ¿Y de quién se trata?

Chris tuvo un oscuro presentimiento. Durante los escasos instantes que tardó la mujer en responder, se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza. Lo primero que pensó fue "mis hijos". Pero sabía que no era así. Ya había muchos luces blancas en la familia Haliwell. Sus hijos no necesitaban un luz blanca propio, porque le tenían a él, y a Wyatt, y a su padre…Tendría que ser otra persona. Un brujo que no tuviera a nadie mágico, o a menos a ningún guía blanco. Y entonces, casi al mismo tiempo en el que la Anciana lo verbalizó, él lo supo:

- Paul Anderson.

"Mierda"

Había tantos motivos para negarse…

- ¿El hermano del chico cuya muerte he provocado? ¡Le encantará la idea en cuanto se entere! – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Eso mismo pensó tu padre. Nosotros creemos que puede ser positivo para los dos.

Chris se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Tenía suficiente experiencia en aquél mundo como para saber que las casualidades rara vez existían en la magia. Que no era posible que el que Paul fuera brujo y fuera a ser su cargo se tratara de un hecho fortuito.

- Lo teníais planeado todo ¿verdad? Desde el principio. No fue una casualidad que decidiera adoptar en el mismo orfanato donde estaban mis hijos, mis hijos biológicos. Tampoco fue coincidencia que Paul fuera al mismo colegio que mis chicos. Posiblemente sabíais lo que yo haría con su hermano. Y querías que yo fuera su guía blanco desde el principio.

- Tres de esas cuatro suposiciones son ciertas. La verdad es que no sabíamos que iba a darte por hacer de buen samaritano. Ninguno se esperaba que fueras a intentar curarle. ¿Qué te hizo hacerlo?

- Fue…un instinto. Sentí pena por el chico. Por Paul.

- Ya sentías el vínculo – aventuró la mujer. – Ya empezó a ser tu protegido.

Chris recordó el repentino interés que había experimentado hacia Paul. Podía ser. Desde luego, era la única explicación que se le ocurría. ¿Por qué sino iba a intentar hacer un favor al chico que había hecho daño a su hijo? Chris no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en que tenía que proteger al imbécil que había golpeado a Nick. Así que cambió de tema.

- Entonces, ¿vosotros sabíais que Peter y Nick eran mis hijos? ¿Siempre? ¿Sabíais que estaban en ese orfanato? ¿Sabíais lo que eran? ¿Lo que era su madre?

- Sí.

- ¿Lo sabía mi padre?

- No.

- Es un Anciano.

- Estaba involucrado. Le mantuvimos al margen.

Chris guardó silencio. Aquello era bueno: significaba que su padre no le había mentido. Pero todo lo demás era horrible. Quería decir que en los últimos meses había estado siguiendo miguitas de pan como Hansel y Gretel. ¿Cuántas cosas de las que habían pasado obedecían a los deseos de esa élite que eran los Ancianos?

- Vosotros atasteis los poderes de brujos de mis hijos – adivinó Chris, que en su estado apático empezaba a comprender muchas cosas. – Su madre ató su lado demoníaco, pero ella no tenía poder para atar sus dones de brujos. Lo hicisteis vosotros.

- Sí. Para mantenerles con vida.

- Lejos de mí.

Chris sentía que, poco a poco, iba despertando de su estado depresivo-en shock-sin vida. Poco a poco se iba llenando de ira al descubrir que sólo era una marioneta en manos de los Ancianos. Que toda su vida lo había sido. Que incluso entonces lo era, porque no había sido una sugerencia sino una orden: tenía que ser el guardián de Paul. Se enfadó al ver que los 16 años que había estado separado de sus hijos, eran en parte responsabilidad de los Ancianos.

- ¿Algo más? – espetó, con rabia.

- Sí: ocúpate de que tu hijo elige el camino correcto.

- ¿Peter? Está en el camino correcto.

- El camino correcto para él no tiene por qué ser el mismo que el tuyo. Tiene dos esencias.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es un demonio. Tiene que aceptarlo. Acéptalo tú. Y entonces, empezar a trabajar en ello.

- Es mucho lo que los Ancianos piden de mí, y a cambio sólo me dan más problemas. – protestó Chris, pero la mujer ya había orbitado. Los Ancianos eran así. Ellos no necesitaban hacer algo como despedirse o ser educados. Igual que, por lo visto, tampoco necesitaban tu opinión para decir qué hacer con tu vida.

Chris estuvo un rato más sobre aquél puente, preguntándose si tenía alguna posibilidad de negarse. Probablemente no. Además por mucho que le molestara ser la pieza de un puzzle, una parte de él era consciente de que, si podía ayudar en algo a Paul, tal vez pudiera saldar mínimamente la deuda eterna que había contraído con él, al acabar con su hermano. Porque, dijera aquella Anciana lo que dijera, había sido su culpa. Por tratar de ser el héroe que no era.

Cuando el aire frío por la altura empezó a ser molesto Chris orbitó de vuelta a su casa. Nick, Peter y Leo le esperaban en el salón, algo nerviosos.

- Gracias a Dios – dijo Peter, al verle – Estaba a punto de llamar al tío o al abuelo, pero Leo decía que sólo necesitabas ir a "tu lugar especial".

Chris sonrió un poco.

- Leo tenía razón. Siento haberme ido así.

- Lo que ha pasado no es culpa tuya, papá. Sólo querías ayudar. – siguió Peter, mirándole de forma dulce.

- La intención importa muy poco cuando alguien muere en el proceso – susurró Chris, con voz ahogada. Respiró hondo, y se recuperó. – Pero lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Habéis hablado con Paul? ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Ahora te preocupas por él? – estalló Nick - ¿Ahora finges que te importa, después de haber destrozado su vida?

- Nick, deja de echar mierda encima suya ¿quieres? – dijo Peter, y a Chris le extrañó oírle hablar así – No necesita tu ayuda para sentirse mal. No fue culpa suya. No podía saber que al hacerle despertar provocaría su muerte. A veces la gente en coma despierta únicamente para morir. Son cosas que pasan.

- ¡Pues "esta cosa" no habría pasado si se hubiera estado quietecito! – gritó Nick. Chris ya había tenido suficiente.

- No te equivoques. Soy perfectamente consciente de lo mucho que la he cagado, pero no voy a dejar que lo uses en mi contra, Nick. Ya basta.

Chris pasó de largo y se fue hacia la cocina, dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado, y a su conversación con aquella mujer. Encontrar a sus hijos no había sido fortuito. Le debía su pérdida y su recuperación a los Ancianos. ¿Había algo en su vida que fuera cosa suya, o todo eran consecuencias de lo que los Ancianos querían que pasara? Chris casi sentía los hilos de marioneta sobre sus brazos…Lo repasó todo mentalmente: los Ancianos ataron los poderes de sus hijos, y le ocultaron su existencia. Todo eso con la intención de que les encontrara años después, les enseñara su verdadero origen, Peter pudiera cumplir su destino, y él pudiera ser el luz blanca de un adolescente conflictivo que "casualmente" era amigo de sus hijos. Y lo de casualmente era una ironía, porque si algo tenía claro Chris es que los Ancianos no dejaban nada a la casualidad.

De pronto se le ocurrió un oscuro pensamiento. Su mujer. Su muerte. ¿Aquello había sido fortuito? Se dijo que sí. Que los Ancianos eran muchas cosas, pero no Asesinos. No lo eran ¿verdad? Pero, si tenían tanto poder como para hacer que las cosas sucedieran según su voluntad, ¿no podían haberla salvado? Chris no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Necesitaba hablar con su padre, y decirle lo que sus queridos amigos habían hecho con él. También tenía que hablar con él sobre…lo que había pasado. ¿Qué pensaría Leo de él, después de aquella forma irresponsable de usar sus poderes? ¿Le odiaría su padre? Chris se sintió de pronto como un niño, y no le gustó sentirse así, así que lo repudió. Se centró en otra clase de emociones, como la rabia que sentía en ese momento hacia los Ancianos y su afán controlador. Todo para que terminara siendo el guía de Paul. El destino tiene una forma cruel e irónica de poner a cada uno en su sitio.

- ¿El guía de Paul? – dijo Nick a su espalda, que le había seguido. Estaban en el cuarto de Chris: el chico había invadido tanto su intimidad física como su intimidad mental, y a Chris nunca le había molestado tanto como en aquél momento. - ¿Qué quiere decir que eres el guía de Paul?

- Nick, no leas mi mente. – reprochó Chris, intentando controlar su frustración. Su vida estaba controlada por gente más poderosa que él. Al menos su mente tenía que seguir siendo suya.

- La leo si me da la gana. ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

- ¡No he querido decir nada! Eran pensamientos. Sal. De. Mi. Cabeza. – dijo Chris, separando cada palabra y mascullando entre dientes. En aquél momento no se sentía capaz de impedirle el paso a Nick. Se sentía vulnerable y culpable, y no quería compartir aquello con su hijo. No quería que Nick pensara que él era un monstruo. Le gustaba creer que sus hijos le veían como alguien bueno…

- Ya nunca más voy a verte así. Para mí eres sólo un asesino. – dijo Nick, de nuevo en respuesta a pensamientos PRIVADOS y no formulados en voz alta.

- Nick, basta.

- ¿O qué?

"O podría olvidarme de que eres mi hijo y hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta" pensó Chris. Fue un pensamiento involuntario e incontrolable, y en seguida se obligó a tranquilizarse. Eso no iba a pasar nunca, claro. A veces uno no puede controlar lo que piensa, pero Chris jamás diría aquello en voz alta. No quería hacer daño a su hijo. Chris sabía controlar su enfado…

…pero Nick estaba resuelto a no respetar su intimidad, y le había oído. Chris lo supo al ver su expresión herida.

- Supongo que sí que podrías olvidarte de eso. – dijo Nick. – No es que hayas sido un gran padre, de todas maneras. Nada más que un padre ausente.

Ahí estaba. El resentimiento que Nick pudiera sentir a raíz de todo aquello de la "verdadera paternidad" y que nunca había formulado. Chris se obligó a que aquellas palabras no le afectaran. Se esforzó con ahínco en no derrumbarse. Llevaba un rato haciéndolo, en realidad, desde que Nick le había acusado de ser un asesino.

- Nick, jamás me olvidaré de que eres hijo mío. No puedo ni quiero hacerlo. Cuando espías la mente de los demás, a veces escuchas cosas que no deberías. Escúchame ahora lo que estoy pensando…

Porque Chris estaba pensando en lo mucho que lamentaba haberle herido. Lo mucho que le quería y lo mucho que necesitaba que Nick entendiera que había sido un accidente, y que él no había querido hacer daño a aquél muchacho, al igual que tampoco había querido dejarles solos durante todos aquellos años, pero él no sabía que era padre. Que si lo hubiera sabido no habría sido un padre ausente. Que nada le hubiera hecho más feliz que estar ahí para Nick y Peter. Esperó que saber eso le tranquilizara un poco, pero Nick sacudió la cabeza, como si esos pensamientos le molestaran. Hizo por irse de la habitación, y Chris pudo ver que estaba a punto de llorar. Le agarró del brazo para que no saliera.

- Nick…

- ¡Déjame!

- Vamos, hijo. Has sido tú el que me ha llamado asesino a la cara. ¿No crees que debería ser yo el ofendido?

- ¿Por qué debería ofenderte si es la verdad?

- Vale, Nick. Te dije que lo dejaras. Basta de agredirme con eso. Ahora siéntate, y hablemos.

- ¡No! ¡Así puedes olvidarte antes de que soy tu hijo!

- Nick, estás sacando todo de quicio. No pienso eso de verdad y tú lo sabes.

- ¿Lo sé? ¿Y cómo podría saberlo si cada día que paso contigo descubro algo nuevo? ¿Si en vez de conocerte más siento que te conozco menos? Nunca pensé que podrías cargarte a un niño, y aun estoy dudando que lo hicieras por accidente. Déjame irme, Christopher.

- No me llames así. Tu hermano y tú tenéis que quitaros esa manía de usar mi nombre para atacarme.

Nick no le respondió, pero dio un tirón para soltarse y caminó hacia la puerta. Chris la cerró desde la distancia, utilizando su poder.

- Dije que no te fueras.

- Y yo dije que me voy, Christopher. – insistió Nick, que se había asombrado un poco al ver que la puerta se cerraba sola, pero se recuperó en seguida y la abrió.

"Menos mal que soy más fuerte que él" pensó Chris, y le retuvo. Le alejó de la puerta y se sentó, para mirarle. Nick tenía algunas lágrimas, y Chris estaba casi seguro que eran de rabia.

- Escúchame. ¡Escúchame! – repitió, alzando un poco la voz para llamar su atención. Al mismo tiempo, puso sus manos a ambos lados de sus antebrazos, sujetándole y obligándole a estarse quieto frente a él. – Entra en mi mente todo lo profundo que quieras, y comprueba lo sincero que voy a ser ahora mismo. Te quiero. Eres mi hijo. Lo eras antes de saber que tenías mi sangre. Y lo eres ahora en todo el maldito sentido de la palabra. Acepta que no soy perfecto. Peter ya tuvo que hacerlo. Cometo errores, y el de hoy fue bastante grave y un chico murió por ello. Enfádate conmigo por eso si quieres, pero respeta que necesite guardarme mi culpabilidad para mí. No tenías que haber invadido mi intimidad en un momento como ese. Me enfureciste, y sentí ira. Si no me hubieras leído la mente no lo habrías percibido: nunca dejo que mi ira os salpique. Sin embargo, a veces la siento, claro que la siento: te repito que no soy perfecto. Pero, con todas mis imperfecciones, te quiero, te adoro y todo lo que hago y haré será siempre para tu bienestar o el de la gente que te importe. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca mataré a nadie por venganza: ni siquiera a Derek, aunque llegué a pensarlo. Y te aseguro que jamás pondría en peligro conscientemente la vida de un chico inocente para vengarme de un muchacho agresivo. Creo que Paul necesita que le frenen, pero no de esa forma. No soy un asesino, Nick. Puede que no sea una buena persona, pero no soy un asesino. No quiero serlo. Por eso me ha dolido que lleves todo el tiempo insinuándolo. Por eso se ha colado ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, sin invitación y te aseguro que sin sinceridad. Te quiero, y eres mi hijo, y me alegro de que lo seas, y nunca me olvidaré de ello ni querré hacerlo, ni te trataría de otra forma que como a mi hijo. Espero que haya quedado claro y que ya no tengas dudas sobre lo que has escuchado en mi cabeza o lo que ha pasado con el hermano de Paul, porque no sé explicarme mejor. Me parece de todas formas que me has entendido perfectamente. Por si acaso, te lo repito una vez más: eres mi hijo, y te quiero. Y no, no he matado al hermano de Paul aposta. – declaró y le miró con intensidad. Nick no se movía ni un milímetro. Poco a poco, fue relajando su agarre sobre él. Recordó lo que Peter había dicho una vez, al decir que Nick tenía unos principios morales que se tomaba muy en serio. Y tan en serio: Nick había sido totalmente injusto con él. Por muy culpable que se sintiera, Chris no podía permitir que su hijo dijera esas cosas sobre él. Esperó unos segundos, hasta ver que Nick había escuchado y retenido cada una de sus palabras contrastándolo con lo que podía leer en su mente gracias a su poder. – Y ahora te voy a dar unos azotes por decirme Christopher reiteradamente, llamarme asesino y hablarme de mala manera, y haber intentado salir cuando te he dicho claramente que no lo hagas.

Como si volviera a la vida, Nick dejó su posición de estatua e hizo un puchero.

- Papá…- comenzó, con voz infantil.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Chris, alzando una ceja.

- Papi…- insistió Nick a ver si así le conmovía. Como si Chris compartiera su don de lector de mentes y hubiera averiguado sus intenciones, le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- Te ves adorable, pero voy a castigarte igual.

- Jo. – protestó Nick, cruzándose de brazos.

- Jo – asintió Chris, y con cuidado se los descruzó. Después, le hizo tumbarse sobre sus rodillas y le bajó la ropa.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Se detuvo y le dejó incorporarse. Nick se puso de pie y se frotó el trasero, mientras le miraba con una mezcla de rencor y ojitos de niño bueno.

- Eres malo – le acusó, pero no hablaba ya con la ira y el desprecio con la que había hablado al llamarle asesino, sino más bien con un algo infantil intencionado que a Chris le sacaba una sonrisa. – ¡Estábamos hablando!

- Y hemos seguido hablando, sólo que yo le he cedido el turno a mi mano, a ver si a ella le haces más caso que a mí. No vuelvas a llamarme Christopher, y no vuelvas a hablarme así – añadió, en un tono algo más serio. - Considera esto un aviso. Lo estás haciendo bastante bien estos días, así que sigue así y no empieces a dejar que tu boca te pierda de nuevo.

Nick asintió. Le había bastado un vistazo en la mente de Chris para comprobar que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas: no había pretendido hacer ningún daño al ir a aquél hospital, sino más bien lo contrario. Era algo que ya sabía, pero era más fácil enfadarse con Chris que aceptar que la muerte forma parte de la vida.

- Lo siento tanto por Paul…Tiene que estar viviendo un infierno…- dijo en voz baja. Chris le acarició con ternura.

- Yo también lo siento por él. No me cae especialmente bien después de lo que te hizo, pero es sólo un muchacho. Sé que es culpa mía, y eso me hace sentir peor.

- No fue tu culpa – respondió Nick, tras pensarlo bien. – Y, por cierto, tampoco eres una mala persona.

- Sí fue culpa mía. Pero ahora quizás tenga la oportunidad de redimirme un poco. A partir de ahora proteger a Paul es mi responsabilidad. Los Ancianos han decidido que sea mi cargo. Eso es lo que quería decir lo de que iba a ser su guía, cuando lo leíste en mi cabeza.

- Siento la invasión – dijo Nick, y para sorpresa de Chris se ruborizó un poco. – Trataré de ser menos cotilla. Pero…¿cómo es eso de que va a ser tu cargo? ¿No tienes…demasiado con nosotros?

Chris se rió en una breve carcajda.

- Sí, bueno, no siempre me lo ponéis fácil. Sí, supongo que vosotros también sois "mis cargos", pero en realidad sois mitad demonios…No cuenta de la misma manera, supongo. Y sois mis hijos. Cuidar de Peter, de Leo y de ti es algo que ya se supone que voy a hacer. Paul necesita un luz blanca, y por lo visto tengo que ser yo.

- Entonces…¿Paul sabe sobre todo esto?

- Me da la impresión de que no. Creo que no sabe que tiene magia, y a lo mejor me toca decírselo. Aunque…-pensó Chris de pronto – no me han dicho que tenga sus poderes atados. Tal vez sí los tenga…En fin, ya me enfrentaré a eso. Estoy harto de Paul, no quiero pensar más en él. De entre todos los chicos del mundo…¿por qué tenía que ser él? – protestó Chris, y Nick se rió.

- Papá, has sonado tan infantil justo ahora…

- Mira quién fue a hablar – contratacó Chris, y le revolvió el pelo. Le miró con cariño, pero no pudo evitar ponerse serio un momento. – Me vuelves loco cuando pasas de odiarme a bromear conmigo.

- Yo…no te odio, papá…Nunca…

- A alguien a quien se quiere no se le habla como tú me has hablado. Nick, me he enterado de que por culpa de mis actos ha muerto un chico. ¿Realmente crees que necesitaba tener a mi hijo llamándome asesino a la cara?

- Lo siento…- musitó Nick- Mi mundo se rige por la venganza, ya te lo dije. En mi mundo podía ser lógico que lo hubieras hecho. Sabía que no tenías a Paul en gran estima y…en realidad no te creía capaz de matar a ese niño intencionadamente pero…me dio tanta rabia que se hubiera muerto…No sabes lo mucho que Paul le quería. Se pasaba el día pensando en él. Es reconfortante estar en la mente de Paul: suele ser un sitio plagado de buenos pensamientos, gran parte de ellos respecto a sus hermanos.

- ¿Y dónde encaja ahí el chico abusador que golpea a los más débiles? – preguntó Chris, casi contra su voluntad. Si iba a ser el luz blanca de ese chico tenía que saber más cosas sobre él.

- Tú sabes…el comprensivo siempre ha sido Peter…Pero ahora que…puedo estar en la cabeza de la gente, me doy cuenta de cosas…Y les comprendo mejor. Paul es el verdadero padre de sus hermanos. Sus padres se desentienden de todos consumidos en un dolor del que culpan a Paul. Se centran en su trabajo y cuando están en casa le consideran responsable del accidente, cuando no lo fue. Pero, aunque lo hubiera sido, aunque hubiera conducido de forma imprudente, ¿hasta cuándo tiempo puedes culpar a un hijo por la muerte de otro cuando su deseo no era hacerle daño? Paul adora…adoraba a Jason. Él asumió que murió aquél día….sus padres no. Pasan más tiempo en el hospital, cuidando de un hijo inconsciente que en casa, cuidando de los ocho que viven fuera de una cama. Las notas de Paul cayeron en picado, cuando sus hermanos empezaron a ser una prioridad en su vida. Se ha metido en muchos líos, siempre ha sido un poco conflictivo…pero sus padres nunca han estado ahí. Ha tenido que resolverlos sólo y no siempre de la mejor manera. Es violento por naturaleza, y paga su rabia con quien tiene más cerca. Puedo sentirme identificado con eso. Yo…yo…antes tenía a Peter para que me frenara y ahora…ahora te tengo a ti. Él, realmente, no tiene a nadie. Paul y yo no somos tan diferentes, papá. De hecho, yo he hecho cosas peores que lo más malo que él haya podido hacer. Tú fuiste mi segunda oportunidad. Es por eso que te digo que otra oportunidad es lo único que Paul necesita.

Chris le observó en silencio durante un rato. Nick miraba al suelo, como hacía siempre que hablaba de algo íntimo que le hiciera sentir vulnerable.

- Entiendo – dijo al final, e hizo una pausa antes de añadir – Quizá no sea un cargo tan irritante después de todo.

- No, seguro que no – le animó Nick - ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

- No lo sé. No sé si es mejor darle tiempo para asumir la muerte de su hermano o abordarle ahora, antes de correr el riesgo de que se lastime a sí mismo o a otra persona por desconocer sus poderes y otras cosas sobre la magia.

- Podríamos…ya sabes, podríamos ir al entierro y ahí…tanteas el terreno y…juzgas tú mismo. Yo al menos, quiero ir. Es mi amigo, papá. Y lo está pasando mal. Sé lo que piensas de él, pero tengo que ir.

- Nunca te impediría que fueras, Nicholas. Eres libre de elegir con quién te juntas y a quién perdonas y por qué. No quiero que te hagan daño, pero tampoco quiero hacértelo yo. Y yo también iré.

Nick le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- Voy…voy a llamarle ¿vale?

Chris asintió, y le dejó sólo para que lo hiciera. Estuvo tentado de decirle "¿Ves? YO sí te dejo intimidad", pero al final se abstuvo. El recochineo no era su estilo.

Bajó las escaleras y el molesto rugir de su estómago le recordó que no había comido porque había estado por ahí subido a puentes de varios miles de metros de altitud. Se dio cuenta entonces del origen del gusto de Leo por las alturas. Pensó en llevarle al puente alguna vez: quizás así se le quitaran las ganas de colgarse de las cosas.

- Peter – preguntó, cuando se cruzó con él - ¿habéis comido?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

- Pero no te preocupes. Nick y yo podemos hacer la comida ahora. Tú…no te molestes. – dijo el chico con delicadeza, como si tratara con una persona inestable.

- Eres muy amable, pero estoy bien, hijo. Puedo y necesito cocinar. Tengo que mantener mi mente ocupada. Además, Nick está hablando por teléfono.

- ¿Con quién?

- Con Paul.

- ¿Con ése?

Había tanta rabia en su voz, que Chris le miró sorprendido y sin disimular su asombro ni un ápice. Peter sintió la necesidad de justificarse.

- Sé que ha perdido a su hermano, y lo siento, pero que le den. Después de lo que le hizo…no sé cómo a Nick le quedan ganas de ser bueno con él.

Chris alzó una ceja.

- Por favor, ¿puedes grabar eso para que lo use contra ti si te da por volver a decir algo bueno sobre Derek?

Peter se dio cuenta de lo incoherente que era que él estuviera diciendo aquello…

- Es que…no quiero, precisamente, que le pase como a mí. No quiero que Paul abuse de él, porque Nick sea tan tonto como para perdonarle una y otra vez.

- Yo tampoco quiero que pase eso pero…Nick está convencido de que no es malo…

- Yo sé que no lo es, papá – dijo Peter – Ese es justo el problema. Perdonarle es muy sencillo cuando viene hasta aquí para pedir disculpas, y cuando sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado, y que lo está pasando. Pero…¿qué hará la próxima vez que otros chicos quieran pegar a Nick? ¿Estará a su lado para protegerle o formará parte de los que quieran atacarle? Sé que soy rencoroso. Lo sé. Pero nadie toca a mi hermano y se va tan campante.

- Le han expulsado.

- Seguramente por un mes. No creo que para siempre.

- Soy el primero que no quiere formar parte de su club de fans, pero tal vez una expulsión permanente y un odio eterno sea demasiado por lo que hizo ¿no crees?

- No le odio. Le tengo lástima.

- Nick quiere ir al funeral. Yo voy a acompañarle.

Peter guardó silencio, pensativo.

- Yo iré también. Una cosa es que él sea un imbécil, y otra que yo no tenga sentimientos.

- Bien. – dijo Chris, y se mordió el labio antes de añadir – Hay algo más. ¿Recuerdas que Nick dijo que era brujo?

- Sí.

- Pues…yo soy su nuevo luz blanca. Paul es mi cargo.

- Es una broma.

- En absoluto.

- ¡Tiene que serlo!

- Me temo que no, Peter. Me lo han dicho los Ancianos. Ya te expliqué qué es lo que hago….qué es lo que hacemos los luces blancas. Si ellos han decidido eso, no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo.

- ¿Y eso que va a significar? ¿Voy a tener que verle por aquí?

- Pues…no lo sé, hijo. Ni siquiera he pensado en eso aun.

- ¿Por qué él?

- Porque es su hermano el que ha muerto por mi culpa. Porque los Ancianos quieren que sea así. Porque siempre han tenido esto planeado.

- Pues, con perdón por el abuelo, pero los Ancianos pueden meterse sus planes por donde yo te diga.

Chris no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero tuvo que disimularlo. No estaba bien que hablara así.

- Peter…- advirtió con seriedad.

- Perdón.

Por un segundo Chris creyó percibir un destello de miedo en los ojos del chico. Aquello era sólo una cosa más en su vaso a punto de rebosar. ¿Es que ni siquiera iba a poder regañarle sin que le tuviera miedo, por culpa de lo que Barbas (y Derek) le habían hecho respectivamente?

- Aunque no sea la mejor forma de expresarse, lo cierto es que tienes toda la razón. Lo que menos necesito ahora es ocuparme de un chico rebelde, conflictivo y asalvajado.

- ¿Estás hablando de Paul o de Nick? – preguntó Peter, con un brillo de humor en los ojos. Chris sonrió aliviado por verle bromear otra vez.

- Nick no está asalvajado.

- ¡Que no! Claro, como a ti nunca te ha mordido…

Chris abrió los ojos ante esa frase, y luego se rió. Si, morder parecía algo que un Nick más joven podía haber hecho perfectamente cuando se enfadaba.

Chris improvisó una comida rápida pero nadie parecía tener hambre. Pese a las protesta de su estómago, Chris tenía un nudo culpable en la garganta que le impedía ingerir nada. No dejaba de ver el rostro aniñado del chico que había muerto por su culpa, porque él había decidido jugar a los milagros. Sus hijos tampoco querían comer. Últimamente tenía que estar encima de Peter para que comiera. Nick estaba serio y pensativo, y tal vez algo abatido. Y Leo había decidido que de pronto no le gustaban los burritos, cuando siempre se los había comido sin problema. Al considerar que su hijo pequeño era "la opción fácil" empezó con él:

- Leo, te lo tienes que comer.

- ¡No quiero!

- Bueno, pues…me da igual…Te lo tienes que comer de todas formas.

- No lo voy a hacer – dijo, muy convencido.

- Los dos sabemos que sí vas a hacerlo. La cuestión es si voy a tener que castigarte antes.

Leo se quedó callado y miró su plato. Chris se culpó un poco por la poca paciencia que había tenido con su hijo. Normalmente pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que llegaba a hacerle aquella advertencia en el tema de la comida. Leo no tenía la culpa de que aquél fuera un día de mierda. Intentó suavizarlo un poco.

- Vamos, hijo, come un poco. Sé que te gusta, así que no te empeñes en decirme que no.

- No tengo hambre – dijo el niño.

- Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco – dijo Chris – Pero algo tienes que comer.

Se preguntó por qué Leo no tenía hambre, cuando de hecho siempre había comido con apetito. No era de los niños que comen media hoja de lechuga y un par de macarrones, sino de los que comen más de lo que tendría que caber en un estómago tan pequeño.

Leo no le respondió al principio, pero luego le miró a los ojos, y Chris se sorprendió al ver en ellos que el niño estaba molesto con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba molesto sólo porque le decía que comiera?

- No me mires así, Leo. Y come.

- He dicho que no me lo voy a comer, y no voy a hacerlo.

- Por cada minuto que pase sin que te lo hayas comido, vas a estar un día sin ver la televisión – le advirtió Chris, disgustado por la actitud desafiante de su hijo. Pudo ver que aquello estuvo a punto de hacer efecto, pero la mirada de Leo volvió a endurecerse cuando se recuperó de la impresión de aquella advertencia.

- Pues vale – dijo, y se cruzó de brazos.

- Leo, no me contestes. Y come. Eso que haces no es no tener hambre, sino ser cabezota, infantil y desobediente.

- Y lo que haces tú es ser mandón, borde y pesado.

- Te he dicho que no me contestes. Si tengo que repetirte que comas una vez más no tendrás que preocuparte por la forma en la que te hablo, porque haré algo más que hablar ¿entendido?

Como toda respuesta, Leo apartó el plato. Chris le miró, y no dijo nada. Leo lo empujó un poquito más. Chris contó hasta diez mentalmente. Leo lo empujó un poco más…hasta que tiró el plato al suelo. Chris se levantó muy rápido, dejando la servilleta bruscamente y Leo se levantó también, y se alejó de él. Empezó una absurda persecución por la cocina, hasta que Leo se escondió debajo de la mesa. Chris se dio cuenta de que le había asustado al levantarse de la mesa de aquella forma tan brusca. Se agachó y le sacó de su escondite y al mirarle no vio rastros de enfado en los ojos de Leo, sino algo de preocupación, como si se estuviera preguntando hasta qué punto le había enfadado. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura y le miró con la cabeza ladeada esperando a que el niño dijera algo.

- Ya lo recojo – musitó Leo señalando al plato.

- No tendrías que haberlo tirado en primer lugar – sentenció Chris, con voz dura. Esperó a que recogiera, mientras Peter no dejaba de mirarle. Nick parecía concentrado en su plato, pero sin probar bocado. – Leo, ven aquí. – llamó cuando el niño hubo terminado. – Nunca te he consentido las pataletas ni las respuestas maleducadas. – le dijo. – Por eso te voy a castigar, y luego quiero que me digas por qué estás enfadado conmigo. Quizá si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio habríamos evitado esto – concluyó, y se sentó en una silla poniéndose a Leo sobre las rodillas. Le bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

- Los platos no se tiran, Leo.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

- Si te digo que comas, tienes que hacerlo y desde luego no puedes ponerte a discutir conmigo.

SMACK SMACK

Leo lloró y se revolvió para soltarse. Chris iba a darle otro azote cuando Leo puso la mano y le golpeó ahí sin querer. Chris le incorporó, y le dio un beso en la mano.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – le preguntó. Se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado de la pregunta dada la situación, así que decidió matizar. - ¿Te duele la mano?

Leo negó con la cabeza, y le miró con ojitos muy tristes.

- ¿Vas a portarte bien? – dijo Chris, en un tono excesivamente dulce e infantil. Leo asintió y Chris le sonrió un poco. – Vamos a verlo. Siéntate y come, anda. Voy a por otro plato.

Chris cogió un plato del mueble y sirvió otro burrito, y cuando se giró Leo estaba en los brazos de Peter, lloriqueando un poco. Peter le consoló un rato, pero luego le separó y habló con él.

- Es la comida de papá lo que has tirado al suelo. Es a papá a quien has hablado mal. Es con papá con quien estás enfadado. Es papá quien te ha castigado. Conclusión: es a él a quien tendrías que estar abrazando ¿no crees, peque? Deberías aprovecharte de que papá necesite tener a uno de nosotros tres entre los brazos en todo momento. Eres pequeño, así que cabes muy bien ahí. Brazos hechos justo a tu medida, míralos.

Leo pareció dudar por un momento y Peter le ayudó a decidirse con un empujoncito…Leo caminó muy despacito hacia Chris, y tiró de la manga de su jersey. Chris le cogió en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le acarició el pelo y le sentó en la silla pero Leo se bajó, para que volviera a abrazarle. Chris entendió que el niño no tenía pensado separarse de él, así que le sentó encima suyo, como cuando era más pequeño y le daba de comer. Leo cogió el burrito y empezó a comer, poco a poco, sentado encima de Chris. Parecía contento de estar ahí y al cabo del rato empezó a balancear las piernas. Comía muy despacito y a mordisquitos, cómodo en aquella silla humana que era Chris. Él le dio un beso en la cabeza, y le acarició el pelo.

- ¿Me vas a decir por qué estabas enfadado? – le preguntó tras un rato de silencio, ya que Peter y Nick tampoco decían nada.

- Siempre me ocultas todo. Tengo que adivinar lo que está pasando, porque no confías en mí – le soltó, y Chris se quedó a cuadros. Aquello sonó tan adulto y…cierto.

- Sí confío en ti, campeón, claro que sí. Es que hay cosas que…no sé si podrías entender…

- Yo te lo cuento todo – protestó Leo – Tú quieres que te lo cuente, y yo lo hago. Incluso cuando creo que puedes enfadarte.

Chris le contempló durante unos segundos, entendiendo que Leo estaba dolido con él por ocultarle información. Si era capaz de expresar eso de la forma en la que lo había hecho, tal vez lo fuera como para entender ciertas "cosas de mayores".

- Está bien, campeón. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho en el hospital y porque Nick te llamó asesino?

Chris se lo explicó lo mejor que supo. Le explicó también lo del día anterior. Leo le prestó mucha atención, y frunció el ceño cuando terminó.

- No creo que fuera tu culpa. Pero Paul probablemente te culpará. Yo lo haría, si fuera mi hermano. Y tú terminarás por decirle la verdad, porque creerás que es lo correcto así que a lo mejor no eres un luz blanca muy deseado al principio.

Probablemente Leo tuviera razón. Chris había decidido aparcar estas preocupaciones e ir pasito a paso.

- Cada vez eres más mayor, Leo – dijo Chris, solamente, admirado por la forma en la que hablaba su hijo. Un pequeño sabio, eso es lo que era.

- Hombre, papá, creo que así es como funciona. Sería raro si cada vez fuera más pequeño ¿no te parece?

Chris soltó una carcajada, y Leo se volteó un poco para mirarle con una sonrisa. Le gustaba hacer reír a su padre. Le gustaba tener la capacidad de hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando sabía que estaba triste o preocupado por algo como aquél día. Chris le dio un beso y le levantó un poco para sentarle sobre la silla.

- Jo – protestó Leo. La silla-Chris le gustaba mucho más.

- Yo también tengo que comer, campeón. – dijo con una risita y le revolvió el pelo. Luego echó un vistazo a los platos de Nick y Peter y frunció el ceño – Y no soy el único, por lo que veo. ¿Tengo que haceros el avión? – preguntó como burlándose. Nick y Peter le miraron con cara de no entender. - ¿No sabéis lo que es? Bueno, es algo así como daros de comer…

Chris se preguntó cómo les hacían comer cuando eran pequeños en el orfanato. Preguntas como aquella, sobre la infancia de sus hijos, le asaltaban cada día. Odiaba no haber estado allí para verlo. Al menos, había tenido un pedazo de aquellos tiempos en los días en los que se convirtieron en niños…Chris se perdió en estos pensamientos, dando mordiscos distraídos a su comida. Tras un rato, se dio cuenta de que los platos de Nick y Peter seguían igual de llenos, aunque Leo ya casi había acabado.

- Chicos, tenéis que comer algo.

- Paul estaba destrozado, papá – le dijo Nick. – No le puedo leer la mente por teléfono, pero no ha hecho falta. Sonaba tan triste…Aunque se mostró feliz de que le llamara. Creo que esperaba que no lo hiciera.

- Normal – dijo Peter, pero luego suspiró. – Lo siento por él. También es mi amigo, ya sabes. Aunque ahora mismo quiera lapidarle un poco.

- ¿Un poco? ¿Y cómo se lapida "un poco"? – preguntó Nick.

- No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo. En fin. ¿Te ha dicho cuándo es el entierro?

Nick asintió, y les dio el lugar y la hora.

- Oye, nosotros no tenemos que ayunar ni nada de eso ¿no? – preguntó Nick de pronto. Peter sacudió la cabeza como diciendo "lo que tengo que aguantar".

- Ellos son judíos; tú no, que yo sepa. Así que te me duchas, comes y te afeitas, si por algún casual nos crece barba de aquí a mañana. Aunque lo dudo, mira tú, que no tenemos ni un triste pelo.

- ¿Paul es judío? – preguntó Chris, de vuelta a su idea de averiguar más cosas sobre él. Los chicos asintieron. - ¿Y se supone que un judío ayuna y todo eso en un entierro?

Los chicos volvieron a asentir. Chris experimentó algo que nunca había sentido: cierto escozor porque sus hijos supieran más que él…porque fueran más cultos…con Leo no le pasaba, pero claro, aún era pequeño. En cualquier caso, no le gustaba. Le faltó poco para enfurruñarse como hacía Leo, pero supo mantener una compostura acorde con la edad que se suponía que tenía.

- Bueno, pues como no sois judíos, nada de ayunar, así que a comer – dijo, al ver que sus platos seguían llenos. Nick parecía más animado tras la corta charla con su hermano y fue comiendo poco a poco, sin dejar de hablar con Peter. Este, distraído, empezó a comer también, y Chris se relajó.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Chris llevó a sus tres hijos al cementerio. Leo había insistido en ir también. Chris no estaba convencido de que fuera buena idea, pero de otro modo habría tenido que dejarle con Wyatt y puesto que Leo insistía, accedió. Leo y la muerte eran conocidos cercanos. Ya había visto morir a su madre así que no era nuevo para él, aunque lo que Chris quería evitar era precisamente evocarle malos recuerdos.

Paul vestía ropa elegante y llevaba en brazos a un niño de unos dos años. Como hormiguitas, una serie de niños se distribuían a su alrededor. El padre y la madre de Paul estaban apartados, algo alejados de sus hijos, abrazándose rotos por el dolor. No es que Chris no se conmoviera por las lágrimas de aquella madre que estaba enterrando a un hijo demasiado joven, pero no pudo evitar pensar que estaba dejando solos a sus hijos en un momento muy difícil. Al cruzar una mirada con Paul se sintió horriblemente culpable. No estarían allí si él no hubiera intentado curar al crío…

"Pero la Anciana dijo que nunca hubiera despertado. En realidad, la vida del chico se perdió en aquél accidente" pensó Chris, pero eso no le hacía sentir menos culpable.

En un determinado momento, Nick se acercó a Paul. Los dos se miraron, en silencio, y de pronto Nick le abrazó. Paul era un poco más alto que él, y más grande pero parecía indefenso. Musitó un "gracias" muy bajito y luego se giró hacia Peter, y le dedicó una inclinación cortés de cabeza.

- Peter – dijo, a modo de saludo.

- ¿Cómo que Peter? Dame un abrazo, cabeza hueca.

Chris se sintió orgulloso de él, porque sabía lo mal que se había tomado lo que Paul le había hecho a su hermano. Peter había dejado eso de lado y había encontrado la forma de ser amable y bueno con él. Aquél gesto tan sencillo pareció aliviar a Paul de alguna manera.

- Señor Haliwell…gracias por venir.

- Lo siento mucho, Paul. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes contar con nosotros. Y por favor…llámame Chris.

- Chris…El hecho de que estéis aquí es más de lo que podía esperar. Gracias.

Chris se acordó de que en la piscina también le había parecido muy educado. Paul tenía algo…algo en las formas…Decidió que era elegancia, y modales de niño rico. Y al mismo tiempo podía ser bruto como un chico callejero. Lleno de paradojas.

Una niña algo más pequeña que Leo llamó la atención de Paul.

- ¿Quiénes son, PJ?

- Unos amigos míos. – respondió Paul, aunque pareció vacilar, y miró a Nick como preguntando "¿Amigos, verdad?". Nick le sonrió.

- ¿PJ? – preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- Paul James. Si se lo dices a alguien te coso los labios, ya sabes.

- Eh, eh. Nicholas Ariel, tío. Creo que te gano.

Chris dejó que hablaran, y se dispuso a marcharse con Leo, pero éste se demoró un momento, y se abrazó a la cintura de Paul, que era a donde llegaba. Paul parpadeó con sorpresa.

- ¿Tu hermano? – le preguntó a Nick. Él asintió. – Ya decía yo que me caías bien, enano.

Leo sonrió un poco, al pensar que Nick le llamaba "enano" también. Luego corrió junto a la lado de Chris, dejando que sus hermanos mayores hablaran con él. Chris estuvo observando a Paul desde la distancia. Se esforzaba por permanecer animado, pero de vez en cuando se le caía la máscara y podía vislumbrar lo triste que estaba en verdad. Observó también sus movimientos. No soltó al niño más pequeño en ningún momento, y de vez en cuando pasaba el brazo por alguno de sus otros hermanos, de forma distraída. Tras un rato dos de los niños se pusieron a pelear. Chris se acercó instintivamente, por si Paul necesitaba ayuda, pero el chico parecía saber manejarse.

- Comportaros. Este no es lugar para pelear. Sé que estáis cansados pero aun no podemos irnos a casa. Jullie, devuélvele su muñeco, o te quedarás sin postre.

Era tan raro oírle hablar así. Tan antinatural. No por su edad, que efectivamente era muy joven para ser padre de aquellos niños, sino porque aquél no era su papel. Tenía que ser el hermano. Chris sintió simpatía hacia él, cualquier posible rencor olvidado. Y conforme mejor le iba cayendo Paul, peor aún se sentía por haber sido el causante de la muerte de su hermano.

Paul tuvo que hablar con otras personas, y Nick y Peter volvieron al lado de Chris.

- ¿Te enfadarás si te digo que le he leído la mente? – preguntó Nick, con cautela.

- Ya me lo has dicho ¿no? No está bien, Nick. Tienes que dejar de hacerlo.

Nick adoptó una actitud contrita, pero no engañaba a nadie. Chris sabía que aquello le encantaba. Nick adoraba su poder y pedirle que no lo usara era casi imposible. Suspiró. Y se preguntó cuándo averiguarían el poder de Peter, aunque cada vez estaba más convencido de que no tenía ninguno.

- Ya que lo he hecho…¿te lo cuento o no? – preguntó Nick.

- ¿Contarme qué?

- Que…creo que puedes abordarle desde ya. Está destrozadísimo pero hace tiempo que había dado a su hermano por perdido. Sabe que no puede hundirse. Que no puede hacer como sus padres y desentenderse de todo. Así que sólo puede seguir adelante. Si le hablas de la magia y de lo que es, tendrá algo con qué distraerse. Algo a lo que fijar su atención.

- Está bien. Pero aquí no. No me parece el lugar ni el momento.

- Yo…le he invitado a venir a casa mañana…si eso está bien para ti. – dijo Nick, algo nervioso.

- Claro.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, Nick. Podéis invitar a quien queráis, ya lo sabes.

- Entonces tal vez mañana sea un buen momento para que le cuentes todo. Está expulsado por un mes, así que le he dicho que le ayudaría a estar al día, explicándole todo lo que vayamos viendo.

- Es irónico que esté expulsado por pegarte y seas tú quién le ayude.

- Es injusto que le expulsen a él por un mes sabiendo que así con toda seguridad perderá el curso. Como Paul siga repitiendo nunca terminará el instituto.

"No, si encima tengo que sentirme mal por él también por eso." pensó Chris, sin olvidarse de que había sido él el que había hablado con el director. Ya no estaba tan seguro de que Paul mereciera aquello, sino que empezaba a pensar que sólo necesitaba una mano amiga.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tras dejar a los chicos en el colegio, Chris le pidió consejo a Wyatt. Su hermano se mostró sorprendido por lo lejos que habían llegado los Ancianos aquella vez, y le recomendó que hablara con su padre. Chris sabía que debía hacerlo pero…Leo era también un Anciano. Wyatt le aconsejó además que hablara con Paul cuanto antes acerca de la magia, y Chris reafirmó sus intenciones de hacerlo aquella misma tarde.

Después de clase, Chris le hizo prometer a Nick que dejaría la mente de Paul tranquila. El chico iría avanzada la tarde, porque no podía dejar solos a sus hermanos por mucho tiempo. Hasta entonces, Nick y Peter estuvieron en sus habitaciones y Leo estuvo jugando con Ariel. El cachorro crecía muy rápido pero seguía siendo igual de juguetón. Chris sonreía mientras observaba a Leo desde la cocina hasta que de pronto unos gritos perturbaron la paz de la casa.

- ¡PETER, JODER! ¿Estás tonto o qué te pasa?

Chris frunció el ceño. Diez segundos. Es todo lo que tenían para solucionar cual sea que fuera su problema. Se debió de perder la respuesta de Peter, porque el siguiente que escuchó volvía a ser Nick, que continuaba gritando.

- ¿CON QUÉ DERECHO?

Chris decidió ir a ver qué pasaba en ese momento, y orbitó frente a la habitación de Nick, a tiempo para oír la respuesta de Peter.

- Con el que me da el ser tu hermano.

- Mira, sal de aquí ahora mismo, estúpido trozo de…

- ¡Eh! – intervino Chris. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué son esos gritos?

- No te metas, papá, ¿quieres? – gruñó Nick hacia él.

- Me meto, Nick, ya lo creo que me meto. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Sólo me preocupaba por él. Nada más. – respondió Peter, y en ese momento recibió un gancho de derecha por parte de Nick. Chris no tuvo tiempo para impedirlo.

- ¡Nicholas! – exclamó, pero fue totalmente ignorado.

- Di más bien que querías satisfacer tu curiosidad. Me da igual que seas San Peter, ¡no tenías derecho a hacer eso! – dijo Nick, y pareció ir enfadándose más conforme hablaba. Se acercó a su hermano y le empujó.

- No me empujes – pidió Peter, pero no estaba enfadado sino que más bien parecía una súplica.

- ¡Voy a hacer algo más que empujarte!

- Basta – dijo Chris, poniéndose entre los dos. – Ya. Respira hondo, Nick, y cálmate.

Nick respiró hondo como le dijo, y Chris suspiró aliviado. Pero entonces se oyó el ruidito del móvil cuando entraba un mensaje nuevo y aquello, por alguna razón, hizo que Nick se enfureciera aun más. Evitando a Christopher con facilidad, se abalanzó sobre Peter y le tiró al suelo. Chris trató de apartarle pero no podía. Fue como una repetición de lo que presencio en la fatídica fiesta de Rachel, y Chris no quería volver a ver algo como eso. Por eso, y después de que sus gritos de "Para de una vez" fueran ignorados, orbitó la jarra de agua de la cocina y vacío su contenido sobre los gemelos. Aquello bastó para hacer que se quedaran quietos, sorprendidos por el agua. Chris agarró a Nick y le separó de Peter.

- Siéntate – le ordenó a Nick, y su voz tenía algo que hacía pensar que era mejor obedecer. Cuando el chico se hubo sentado en la silla, Chris se acercó al otro gemelo. Peter tenía sangre en el labio y probablemente en unas horas algún que otro morado en la cara, pero Chris no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Avanzó hacia él y pudo ver que la expresión de Peter cambiaba de miedo a tranquilidad, y luego otra vez miedo. Chris hubiera dado un penique por sus pensamientos. O tal vez no. Nick no solía encontrar nada agradable en la mente de Peter. Extendió su mano para curarle y creyó necesario decirle:

- Odio que os peléis, y no quiero que lo hagáis más, pero si Nick va a golpearte, defiéndete.

Le daba…rabia…ver como Peter dejaba que lo golpearan con mansedumbre, sin siquiera interponer las manos. Peter era bastante fuerte, pero su actitud le volvía débil. A Chris le molestaba esa debilidad, pero no lo decía por eso. Lo decía porque ya eran varias las veces que le había curado y no quería verle herido de nuevo.

Le ayudó a levantarse del suelo y le dijo, en un tono algo más amable del que había empleado con Nick

- Siéntate en la cama.

Así, cuando les tuvo a los dos sentados, aun respirando agitadamente, les dedicó una larga mirada. Nick estaba más mojado que Peter, porque la mayor cantidad de agua había caído sobre su espalda. Seguía enfadado, pero parecía más tranquilo.

- Nick, cámbiate de camiseta. Peter, explícame lo que ha pasado.

- ¡Ha cogido mi móvil y a….! – empezó Nick.

- He dicho Peter. – cortó Chris con sequedad. – A ti no quiero oírte ni una palabra. Y ponte otra camiseta.

Nick hizo lo que le pedía, aunque Chris casi juraba que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no decir algo ofensivo. Se giró hacia Peter, animándole a hablar con un gesto de la mano.

- Sonó el móvil de Nick y él no iba a llegar a cogerlo, así que descolgué yo. Era Rachel. Estos días no ha ido a clase. Está enferma. Se ha enterado de lo de Paul y llamaba a Nick para que se lo contara. Estaba…parecía enfadada con él, porque Nick no la ha llamado en los tres días que lleva faltando a clase ni le ha contado lo del hermano de Paul, cuando es también amigo suyo.

- ¡Así que se ha hecho pasar por mí y ha hablado con ella en mi lugar! – intervino Nick, furioso, bajándose la camiseta que se acababa de cambiar. - ¡Le he pillado mientras lo hacía, le he oído decirle…bueno, la forma en la que yo la llamo a ella, con cariño!

Nick pareció un poco avergonzado en esa última parte. Chris se imaginó que sería algún mote tonto y romanticón.

- ¡No le he dicho nada malo! ¡Al revés, tío, he hecho que te perdonara! – dijo Peter, que se había puesto a la defensiva.

- ¡Pero eso tenía que hacerlo yo, no tú!

- ¡Tú no ibas a hacerlo, igual que no la has llamado en estos días! Las disculpas no son lo tuyo.

- Es mi novia, Peter – dijo Nick, y por primera vez desde la discusión parecía hablar de forma mucho más serena. – Tiene que quererme a mí, con mi falta de tacto, mis llamadas intermitentes y mi total inutilidad para disculparme con ella. Ya empezamos a salir porque te confundió a ti conmigo...Si eso no bastara para crearme dudas sobre si me quiere de verdad, resulta que tú hablas con ella haciéndote pasar por mí. Si quieres salir con ella…hazlo, pero no…

- ¡Yo no quiero salir con ella! – protestó Peter – Ya no, ¿vale? Sólo quería ayudarte.

- Es mi intimidad. No puedes coger mi móvil, no puedes atender mis llamadas, y no puedes hacerte pasar por mí.

Chris tenía suficiente información.

- Nick tiene razón, Peter. Lo que has hecho está mal de por sí, pero encima has herido los sentimientos de tu hermano. – declaró, en un tono algo duro. Peter se encogió sobre la cama, pero Chris intentó hacer como que no lo veía y continuó. – Dame tú móvil, y despídete de él por dos semanas. En esas dos semanas tampoco podrás salir ¿está claro? Ahora quiero que te vayas a tu cuarto.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera. Peter le dio el móvil y salió rápidamente, casi corriendo. Chris suspiró, y se mordió el labio. Aparcó a Peter por un momento, sabiendo que tenía mucho que hablar con él. Se centró en Nick, que le miraba desde su asiento. Parecía algo más relajado por el hecho de que le hubiera dado la razón frente a su hermano.

- No te confundas. Lo que ha hecho Peter ha estado mal, y entiendo que te genere algunas inseguridades además de un evidente fastidio, pero lo que has hecho tú ha estado mil veces peor. Le has golpeado, y si no hubiera logrado separarte de él le hubieras destrozado. A Peter. Después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. Después de Derek, de Barbas, y de la visión que tú mismo pudiste ver a través de sus pensamientos. Después del miedo que sintió. ¿Sabes lo asustado que estaba cuando traté de curarle? Y sobre todo, Nick: después de haberme prometido que no lo harías de nuevo. Hicimos un trato.

Un trato que Chris lamentaba haber hecho, por cierto. Pero eso no lo podía decir en voz alta, aunque tal vez no fuera necesario. Tal vez Nick estuviera en su cabeza en ese momento. Por si acaso, Chris se concentró en bloquearle el paso. Mentalmente, construyó un muro de ladrillos alrededor de sus pensamientos. Si Nick intentaba sondearle sólo vería ese muro.

- Papá…- dijo Nick, que recordaba perfectamente aquél "trato".

- Maldita sea Nick, sólo tenías que hacer una cosa. Una cosa muy sencilla: no ensañarte con tu hermano. – le espetó con frustración. Aquello no había sido un golpe o una pequeña pelea, censurable pero comprensible, sino que Nick había vuelto a golpear una y otra vez a un Peter que no se defendía. Chris le había advertido que si hacía eso de nuevo le pegaría con el cinturón. Realmente no quería hacerlo. Menos que nunca, porque sabía que Nick se había enfadado con motivos. El problema eran los medios que había usado para manifestar ese enfado. Suspiró. – Túmbate sobre la cama. – le dijo con frialdad.

- ¡No! – pidió Nick con voz ahogada. Empezó a llorar en ese momento y Chris supo que aquello no iba a ser fácil.

"Mierda, mierda, y mierda."

- Nick, hazlo.

- No, papá, por favor…

- Hijo, yo cumplo siempre mis promesas. Mirándolo desde el lado positivo, así sabes siempre qué esperar. Ahora, túmbate sobre la cama.

- Cogió mi móvil – protestó Nick – Cogió mi móvil y habló con mi novia haciéndose pasar por mí.

- Y eso estuvo muy mal. Y si me lo hubieras dicho a mí o te hubieras limitado a discutir con él, sólo le castigaría a él. Pero en lugar de eso la has emprendido a golpes. Además, Nick, creo que sabes perfectamente que su intención no era hacerte daño. Y aunque lo hubiera sido, nada justifica que te abalances sobre TU HERMANO con ese salvajismo. Traté de separarte y no podía…me ignoraste….Estabas fuera de control. El trato lo hice contigo, y no con tu hermano. Me prometiste no volver a perder el control con él, y no lo has cumplido. Túmbate sobre la cama – repitió, poniendo toda su autoridad en aquella última frase.

Nick se levantó de la silla, pero en lugar de hacer lo que le pedía se encaró con él.

- ¡No es justo! ¡La culpa es de Peter!

- La culpa de que tú pierdas el control es sólo tuya.

- ¡Él me provocó!

Los ojos de Chris chispearon un momento con furia.

- Cuidado con esa frase, Nick, porque es propia de la gente como Derek. Peter creyó merecer lo que él le hacía porque "él le había provocado" al hacer algo que a Derek no le gustaba. A veces lo único que hacen las víctimas de un maltrato para "provocar" a sus agresores es existir. – le dijo con dureza, pero luego suavizó un poco el tono. – Sé lo que querías decir. Sé que no iba en ese sentido. Pero mira hijo, mucha gente hará cosas que no te gusten, cosas que estén mal, y no puedes liarte a golpes por eso. Y soy consciente de que después de lo que le hice a Derek no soy la persona más indicada para decirte esto. Pero mis errores no hacen que los tuyos dejen de serlo. Tienes que aprender a pasar de las provocaciones. Además Peter ni siquiera te provocó intencionadamente. Me tomo la molestia de discutir esto contigo porque quiero que entiendas por qué te voy a castigar. Obedéceme, y túmbate sobre la cama.

Pareció que Nick iba a hacerlo de verdad. Chris se relajó un poco, y comenzó a quitarse el cinturón. Quizá fue eso lo que provocó que Nick saliera corriendo. Chris cerró la puerta mentalmente para impedir que saliera de la habitación.

- Sabes que eso no te va a funcionar. Tardo menos en cerrar la puerta de lo que tú tardas en abrirla. Vamos, hijo. Ven aquí.

Nick puso la mano en el pomo y trató de abrirla, pero Chris la mantuvo cerrada con la mente. Aquello le cansaba tanto física como emocionalmente, así que caminó hacia Nick y le apartó de la puerta. Nick intentó alejarse de él, pero Chris se sentó en la silla y le tumbó encima. Le sacó el pantalón y el calzoncillo.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

- Ahora haz el favor de hacer lo que te he pedido. Sólo te estás poniendo las cosas más difíciles.

- ¡No!

SMACK SMACK

- No es el mejor momento para discutir conmigo. Sobre la cama. Ya.

Nick sollozaba sin disimularlo y Chris sólo quería acabar con aquello cuando antes. Por eso se alegró cuando Nick se incorporó, y asintió con la cabeza. Chris le subió los pantalones y contuvo las ganas de darle un beso. Nick se tumbó, y Chris se quitó el cinturón.

- Será sobre el pantalón, Nick – dijo, para tranquilizarle un poco. Nick se limitó a meter la cara entre los brazos y Chris sabía que no saldría de ahí hasta que terminara.

ZAS

Nick no se movió, pero sus sollozos se hicieron más intensos.

ZAS

ZAS

Chris empezó a dejar menos espacio de tiempo entre cada caída del cinturón.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Au. Papi, lo siento.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Ai, me duele.

Chris se evitó la crueldad de decir que ya lo sabía. Entendía que Nick no estaba siendo muy coherente en ese momento.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

Chris dejó el cinturón, y esperó a que Nick se levantara. Como no lo hizo, se acercó él y le abrazó. Entonces sí le dio un beso, y dos, y tres.

- Nunca más, cielo. – le dijo – No vuelvas a golpear a tu hermano de esa manera.

- No, papá.- respondió Nick, sin dejar de llorar. Le dolía, pero lo cierto es que se esperaba algo bastante peor, y por eso había intentado evitarlo con tanto ahínco. Se dejó abrazar y poco a poco sus sollozos fueron menguando. Chris estuvo con él hasta que se calmó del todo y cuando aun le estaba consolando, el padre de Chris orbitó en la habitación.

- Oh – dijo Leo, algo sorprendido. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nick comenzó a llorar de nuevo al oír la pregunta, y cambió los brazos de su padre por los de su abuelo. Leo le acogió encantado y le mimó la espalda. En un vistazo vio el cinturón en el suelo, y entendió.

- Ssh, mi niño, ya está.

Nick dejó de llorar, pero no le soltó.

- Papá, vuelvo en seguida, voy a hablar con Peter – dijo Chris, aprovechando que Leo estaba allí con Nick. Pero Nick protestó: no quería que su padre se fuera ahora. Estaba mimoso. – Vuelvo enseguida, cielo. El abuelo se queda ¿vale? Cuando papá me pegaba con el cinturón luego estaba todo el día haciéndome mimos. Seguro que puedes aprovecharte de él un poquito – le dijo, y le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿El abuelo te pegó con el cinturón? – preguntó Nick con incredulidad.

- Dos veces – respondió Chris, con una mueca. Luego sonrió, un poco pagado de sí mismo. – A Wyatt muchas más.

- Chris, no te burles de tu hermano cuando no está – regañó Leo, y Chris, instintivamente, bajó la mirada. Eso hizo que Nick sonriera. Chris le miró con mucha ternura.

- Supongo que es cosa de familia – le dijo, con complicidad. Estaba feliz de verle sonreír. - ¿A que da miedo cuando habla así?

- No más miedo que tú.- respondió Nick. Chris le revolvió el pelo y se fue a hablar con Peter mucho más tranquilo, sabiendo que dejaba a Nick más animado y en buenas manos. Llamó antes de entrar al cuarto de su hijo. Peter estaba tumbado, de lado sobre la cama, y le dedicó a Chris una mirada fría cuando entró.

- ¿Enfadado o triste? – preguntó Chris, desde la puerta.

- ¿Pueden ser las dos cosas?

Chris sonrió un poco y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Peter siempre inspiraba…serenidad. Era como si su cuarto fuera un remanso de tranquilidad, y la actitud calmada de Peter fuera contagiosa.

- Vayamos primero con lo de enfadado. ¿Por qué? – le preguntó.

- Prefiero ir primero con lo de triste – respondió Peter con un hilo de voz. Chris se sorprendió: pensaba que el enfado era la parte fácil. Estaba enfadado porque le había castigado, ¿no? Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dispuesto a escuchar. – Siento haberme hecho pasar con Nick. De verdad que sólo quería ayudarle.

- Puedo ver eso, pero creo que también sabías que no debías violar su privacidad.

- Supongo que sí. Lo siento.

- ¿Es por eso que estás triste? – preguntó Chris, y Peter asintió. – Todos nos equivocamos. Tu hermano lo entenderá.

- Pero le has castigado por mi culpa. Va a odiarme aun más de lo que ya lo hace.

- Dudo mucho que tu hermano te odie. No lo dudo, lo sé: te adora. Y sí le he castigado ha sido por sus propios errores. No debió golpearte. Y Peter, dije en serio lo de que te defendieras. Nick no se controla, y si un día no estoy yo puede hacerte daño. Un daño serio. Lo que ha pasado con el hermano de Paul os demuestra que hay cosas que yo, por mucho que quiera, no puedo curar.

Peter tardó en responder.

- Cuando...ya sabes, lo que Derek me hacía…yo me quedaba quieto, me hacía pequeño, y esperaba a que se cansara de golpearme. Sé que funciona. Si no te defiendes la gente al final se cansa de pegarte.

A Chris le dio tanta pena oírle hablar así, y a la vez tanta rabia que no sabía si abrazarle o estrangularle. Optó por lo primero.

- No puedes ser tan…pasivo. Te he visto cuando te enojas. Tienes mucho carácter, lo cual no es malo, si sabes controlarlo. Pero el caso es que puedes defenderte. Una vez pegaste a Nick. Puedes hacerlo. No digo con Nick pero…si un día alguien intenta hacerte daño ¿no te vas a defender?

- Probablemente no. – admitió Peter.

Chris sintió furia, pero luego suspiró.

- Tienes suerte de que no vaya a permitir que nadie te ponga un solo dedo encima.

Peter sonrió un poco, pero sólo un poco.

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Quién quiere defenderse teniendo un guardaespaldas? – le dijo, con ese lado pícaro tan especial que a Chris secretamente le encantaba. Le revolvió el pelo.

- Y…¿lo de enfadado? – le preguntó. Peter realmente no parecía enfadado con él, lo cual le encantaba, pero no lo entendía. ¿Por qué estaba enfadado entonces?

El rostro de Peter se ensombreció, y guardó silencio.

- ¿No me lo quieres decir? – preguntó Chris, mimándole el pelo. Peter suspiró. Cuando Chris hacía eso al final siempre terminaba por contarle todo lo que quería saber. Era como si tuviera algo en los rizos, un botón o algo de "diga la verdad cuando pulse aquí".

- Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo por haber hecho algo que yo odio que me hagan: traspasar los límites de la intimidad de Nick. Y estoy enfadado y triste a la vez por…

Peter dijo las palabras siguiente en voz tan baja que Chris no pudo oírlo. Le quedó claro para entonces que no estaba enfadado con él y que su enfado no tenía nada que ver con que le hubiera dejado sin móvil y sin salidas.

- No te oído, tesoro. ¿Por qué estás enfadado y triste?

- Porque ahora me vas a pegar. He metido la pata y me vas a castigar. Sé…sé que me lo merezco pero…pero…

Chris no necesitaba que Peter acabara la frase. Sabía lo que iba a decir: Peter tenía miedo de enfadarle. Tenía miedo porque él enfadado se parecía demasiado a la pesadilla viviente de Barbas. Chris suspiró y le siguió mimando el pelo.

- No voy a castigarte más, Peter, porque no tenías mala intención y ya te castigué por dos semanas. Pero si haces algo mal y tengo que castigarte, no quiero que me tengas miedo. Yo no soy ese que viste. Haces bien en no querer verme enfadado, pero no tienes que asustarte.

Peter le miró con ojos vidriosos.

- Mi cerebro ya sabe eso pero…

- Pues ahora deja que lo sepa tu corazón – interrumpió Chris, y le dio un beso. Peter respiró hondo y se sintió mucho mejor.

- Gracias por escucharme.

- Gracias por dejarme que te escuche. Siempre que quieras, Peter. Mis oídos son tuyos.

Peter le dio un abrazo, y entonces pasó algo extraño. Chris sintió una fuerza que fluía por su cuerpo, un poder enorme, tanto que hasta se asustó, y de pronto se quedó sin respiración.

- ¿Papá? – dijo Peter, separándose, pensando que tal vez le había abrazado demasiado fuerte.

- Estoy bien. - dijo, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

- ¿De verdad?

- Nada que no se pase con un vaso de agua – dijo, y extendió la mano para orbitar uno. Sin embargo, no pasó nada. – Pero…¿qué…?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mis poderes. ¡No puedo orbitar!

Peter abrió mucho los ojos, por esta revelación, y por ver que su padre lucía…asustado. Chris rara vez se asustaba. A veces tenía miedo porque a ellos les pasara algo, pero eso era diferente.

- Bueno, yo puedo traerte el vaso de agua – dijo, sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir. Entonces pasó algo muy curioso…el vaso apareció en la mano de Peter, que no tenía práctica para cogerlo y lo dejó caer.

Chris miró como caía el vaso y luego lo observó en el suelo, hecho pedazos, perplejo.

- Ese es mi poder. – dijo, y sonó casi como la acusación de un niño pequeño diciendo "ese es mi juguete".

- ¿He sido yo?

- Pues eso parece.

- ¿Por qué…por qué lo tengo yo?

- No lo sé, pero ya que tenemos un Anciano en la habitación de al lado, podemos preguntarle.

Chris intentaba sonar calmado, pero no lo estaba. Eran sus poderes. Eran suyos, y los quería. No era nada sin ellos. Además, en un rato llegaría Paul. ¿Cómo iba a ser su luz blanca sin poderes? Intentó usar su telekinesis y tampoco pudo. Estaba total y absolutamente sin poderes. Se sintió tan...horriblemente normal.

Cuando entraron en la habitación de Nick, los dos Leos estaban con él. Nick ya no lloraba, y parecía estar contento de nuevo. Quizá tuviera que ver con que Ariel le lamía y le hacía cosquillas.

- Papá – llamó Chris, aun consternado.

- ¿Qué va mal? – preguntó Leo I al ver la cara de su hijo – Chris, tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que los Ancianos han decidido. Por eso he venido. Sé que se pusieron en contacto contigo.

Chris tuvo entonces una idea.

- ¿Han sido ellos? ¡Dijeron que no iban a quitarme mis poderes!

- ¿Eh? Estoy hablando de tu nuevo cargo. ¿Qué paso con tus poderes? – preguntó Leo, alarmado.

- Los tiene Peter. ¿Me los han quitado para dárselos a él?

- No pueden hacer eso. Pueden quitártelos, pero no dárselos a él. – dijo Leo, pensando con rapidez. Nick y el otro Leo se levantaron del suelo y les miraron con atención. – Así que Peter…¿mueves objetos con la mente?

- No lo sé, no lo he intentado. Pero puedo orbitar.

- ¿Orbitar? ¿Te ha quitado tus poderes de luz blanca? – inquirió Leo asombrado.

- No le he quitado nada – protestó Peter.

- No, Pete, ya sé que no. No era tu intención. Pero creo que ya sé lo que ha pasado – dijo Leo. – Por si acaso…¿qué estabas haciendo cuando perdiste tus poderes? – le preguntó a Chris.

- Estaba abrazando a Peter.

Leo asintió, pensativo.

- Hacedlo de nuevo. Peter quiero que pienses en…quiero que no pienses nada y que te dejes ir…

- ¿Cómo cuando se hace yoga? Practico meditación a menudo.

- Bien, pues haz justo eso. Y abraza a tu padre.

Peter lo hizo, y Chris tuvo la misma sensación que había tenido antes, como de falta de aire. Se separaron.

- Ahora intenta orbitar algo, Chris – animó Leo. Y Chris orbitó un bolígrafo que había en la mesa.

- Han vuelto – suspiró, aliviado.

- Bueno, ya sabemos cuál es el poder de Peter – declaró Leo, algo orgulloso de haber sabido deducirlo. Todos le miraron sin entender, aunque Chris creía intuirlo – Puede robar los poderes de los demás. Por contacto, según creo. Así que ten cuidado cuando toques a alguno de nosotros.

- ¿Robar poderes? – preguntó Peter.

Leo asintió. Peter parpadeó, como intentando ver si le gustaba. Decidió que sí. De hecho, era genial. No tenía un solo poder, sino la posibilidad de tener muchos. Chris le miraba con perplejidad, y –Peter no estaba seguro- algo de orgullo.

- Caray, Pete. – dijo solamente, aun asombrado.

- ¿Es como lo que hace la tía Phoebe? – preguntó Leo II, su hijo, refiriéndose a su tía abuela.

- No exactamente, campeón. Ella es empática: se contagia de los poderes de los demás, pero también de sus sentimientos. Y no quita el poder de aquella persona de quien lo adquiere.

- Peter es un ladrón de poderes. – sentenció Leo I, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso es algo malo? – preguntó Peter, algo inseguro. Lo de "ladrón" no era algo muy bueno, según su conciencia.

- Ningún poder es malo, hijo. Es lo que siempre he intentado decirte: todo depende de cómo se usen. Es un gran poder, tesoro. Realmente grande.

Peter sonrió. Había temido ese momento. Él no quería la magia, pero descubrió que aquello le gustaba. Poder tener cualquier poder…

- Nick…¿me dejas un momento el tuyo? – preguntó.

- ¿Mi qué?

- Tu poder.

Nick entrecerró los ojos, algo inseguro. La idea le inquietaba, pero confiaba en su hermano. Asintió con lentitud, y estiró la mano. Peter estiró la suya, y se tocaron. Al principio no pasó nada, pero Peter se concentró y pensó:

"Quiero su poder"

Y supo que había funcionado, porque Nick jadeó cuando perdió su capacidad de leer mentes. Al instante la cabeza de Peter se llenó de voces.

"Es muy poderoso" pensaba Chris, y Peter captó además algo de orgullo.

"¿Es bueno que una sola persona pueda tener varios poderes, y sea capaz de dominarlos al instante?" pensaba Leo I, y en él había inquietud.

"Parece que esto si le gusta. Tal vez no odie la magia después de todo" pensaba Leo II, lleno de esperanza.

Y por último…

"Se siente bien no tener que esforzarse por mantener la cabeza libre de voces. Le pediré que lo haga cuando necesite un descanso" pensaba Nick.

Peter sonrió. Sentía que dominaba ese poder. Como decía su abuelo, lo había dominado al instante. Era tan guay. Oía todas las voces a la vez y a la vez podía separarlas, o escuchar sólo una…y también ninguna. Peter sabía que dominaba aquello incluso mejor que Nick, que ya iba cogiendo práctica. Le hizo sentir poderoso. Y le encantó la idea. Pero no se podía distraer. Le había pedido eso a Nick para hacer algo. Se concentro en la mente de su hermano, y se preparó para usar otro aspecto del poder de Nick.

"Siento haber atendido tu llamada" le dijo, telepáticamente "Rachel te quiere. No necesito leer mentes para saber eso. ¿No lo has comprobado tú?"

Nick pareció sorprenderse de oírle en su cabeza, pero en seguida se relajó.

"Evito su mente. Igual que la tuya. La suya por respeto. La tuya por no volverme loco."

Peter asintió. Sin decir nada, estiró la mano hacia Nick, para que hiciera lo mismo y así devolverle su poder.

"No." Le dijo Nick, sin mover los labios. Estaba bien eso de no tener que hablar: nadie se enteraba de lo que decías. "Quédatelo un rato. Va a venir Paul y será muy tentador escuchar sus pensamientos. Tú tienes más fuerza de voluntad. Harás lo correcto. No está bien abusar de la intimidad de la gente."

"De veras siento no haber respetado la tuya"

"Y yo siento haberte golpeado"

- Vale ya, vosotros dos – cortó Chris, entendiendo por cómo se miraban que estaban hablando con sus mentes – Nada de secretos – protestó, casi en tono infantil. – Aquí se habla para que lo oigamos todos.

- La envidia es muy mala, papá – le dijo Peter con una sonrisa. Entonces Peter lo supo antes de que Chris se moviera: iba a hacerle cosquillas. Se alejó de él, riendo. – Oye, pues esto sí que es útil. – declaró, en tono triunfante.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Chris, alzando una ceja, y entonces, la mente de Chris se volvió un muro negro. Le estaba bloqueando el paso.

- Jo – dijo Peter, casi haciendo un puchero. De pronto, Chris se estiró y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados. - ¡Tramposo! – se quejó, entre risas. Cuando acabó de reír, la habitación quedó en silencio unos momentos.

- Entonces, ¿ahora tú puedes leer la mente? – preguntó Leo II.

- Nick quiere unas vacaciones – respondió Peter, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes en lo que estoy pensando? – dijo el niño, pícaramente. Peter se concentró. Leo no estaba pensando en nada concreto. Era más un sentimiento. La mente de su hermanito estaba entera enfocada a una única realidad, en ese momento: Leo le quería. Peter ya sabía eso, pero SENTIRLO fue realmente increíble. Era algo que no se puede describir. Una plenitud y una felicidad que no había sentido en la vida. La certeza total, y sin dudas, de que alguien le quería. Y la intensidad casi insoportable de ese afecto. Se sentía tan…lleno…entendió de pronto por qué Nick no podía dejar de leer las mentes. Tenía que ser tentador ver lo que los demás sentían por ti. Sobre todo si era algo tan bonito como lo que sentía su hermano pequeño.

- Yo también a ti, Leo – respondió, con la voz tomada, y le cogió en brazos. El momento de intimidad fraternal fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

- Tiene que ser Paul – dijo Chris.

- Suerte – deseó Leo I – Volveré luego entonces, Chris, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que te dijeron los Ancianos.

- Sí. Ciao, papá. Besos a mamá.

Leo orbitó y los demás bajaron. Fue Chris quien abrió la puerta, mostrando a un Paul vestido con vaqueros y una cazadora de cuero sobre un jersey azul.

- Buenas tardes, señor Haliwell.

- Chris – recordó él. – Hola, Paul.

- ¿Puedo…puedo pasar? – preguntó en tono inseguro, mirando hacia el interior de la casa donde estaban Nick, Peter y Leo. Peter no pudo resistirlo. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero se dijo que por una vez no pasaba nada. Se concentró para ver lo que Paul estaba pensando.

"Qué incómodo es esto, Santo cielo. Podría decirme que no. No le caigo bien, lo sé. No tiene por qué quererme en su casa. ¿Y los gemelos? Puede que el único que me quiera aquí sea el enano. Pero…es Nick el que me invitó. Después de todo…me dijo que viniera para ayudarme a estudiar…¿Qué le pasa a ésta gente? Ayer vinieron al funeral. Hoy me sonríen y me invitan a su casa. ¿Saben que soy el mismo que se calló como un cobarde mientras pegaban a uno de ellos?"

Paul pensaba muy rápido. Caray, tan rápido…Un pensamiento se agolpaba encima de otro, y se mezclaba con muchas sensaciones. A decir verdad, Paul pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez. Chris se corrió para dejarle pasar, y Paul sonrió, pero Peter no pudo creerse esa sonrisa. No después de escarbar más al fondo en la mente de Paul.

"Jason". Como un latido. Como un pensamiento que no se iba. Un dolor sordo que cobraba forma en la mente de Paul y llenaba a Peter de una inmensa tristeza.

"¿Así se siente perder a un hermano?" se preguntó."Duele".

Saludó a Paul con un abrazo que fue demasiado intenso. Paul se mostró incómodo, y Nick le pisó en cuanto le tuvo cerca.

"Sé lo que haces. Fuera de su mente" le reprochó.

Peter asintió imperceptiblemente, y dejó la mente de Paul tranquila. No era un sitio en el que quisiera estar, de todas formas.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó Chris, como buen anfitrión. – Puedo preparar unos sándwiches.

- No, gracias, señor Haliwell…Chris. Hace días que no tengo apetito.

- Te hará bien comer.

- No, de verdad, pero gracias.

Chris frunció el ceño. Peter se pisó a sí mismo mentalmente, pero no lo pudo resistir, y se metió en la mente de su padre, para ver lo que pensaba.

"No debo insistirle. No es mi hijo. Pero no puede estar sin comer. ¿Se ocuparán sus padres de que coma? Por lo que dijo Nick, y lo que vi ayer, no parece que se ocupen de él"

La mente de Chris estaba llena de compasión, y algo de culpabilidad. La presencia de Paul provocaba eso. Peter quiso hacer que su padre pensara en otra cosa.

- No te has perdido nada interesante en realidad, Paul. Rachel no ha ido a clase, así que Nick por una vez ha atendido en Español en vez de hacer manitas debajo de la mesa.

Nick pensó tan fuerte que, aunque aun estaba en la mente de Chris, Peter percibió lo que decía.

"Estás muerto, Peter. Pero bien muerto. "

"¿Cómo que manitas?" pensó Chris, y alzó una ceja en dirección a Nick. Peter vio que en realidad no estaba enfadado, aunque sí un poco preocupado. No obstante, Nick sacaba notas excelentes, así que Peter sabía que no había metido a su hermano en ningún lío. Le sonrió con suficiencia.

"¿Acaso he dicho una mentira?" preguntó, burlón, en la mente de su hermano. Nick le dio una colleja, y Paul les observó, divertido.

- Oh, pero eso es muy interesante. – dijo Paul – Confío en que te hayas burlado de él apropiadamente.

- Por supuesto.

Y así, Peter, Nick y Paul supieron a la vez que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Peter salió de la mente de todo el mundo y se puso un candado a sí mismo, obligándose a no entrar en la cabeza de nadie más, por muy tentador que fuera. Subieron a estudiar los tres juntos y Chris les dejó solos hasta eso de las nueve de la tarde-noche, cuando subió y llamó a la puerta.

- Paul, ¿te quedas a cenar?

- En realidad, debería irme, no quiero molestar…

- Vale, entonces no es una pregunta: te quedas a cenar. – declaró Chris, y tan rápido como había venido, se fue.

Paul parpadeó mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Siempre es tan….mmmm….persuasivo?

- A mi padre no se le puede llevar la contraria – dijo Peter, con una sonrisa.

- Me temo que si dices que no te quedas a cenar es capaz hasta de hacer cena para que te lleves – corroboró Nick.

Paul sacudió la cabeza.

- Sólo tengo que comprobar si está todo bien en casa. Si mis padres ya han vuelto, ellos harán la cena para mis hermanos. Espero – añadió en bajito, y el hecho de que lo dudara hizo que Peter se preguntara qué clase de personas eran los padres de Paul.

Paul hizo una llamada y confirmó que podía quedarse. Así que un rato después los tres bajaron a la cocina, donde Chris y Leo daban juntos los últimos retoques a una lasaña que olía increíblemente bien. Ariel parecía pensar lo mismo, porque estaba por ahí olisqueándolo todo.

- Oh – dijo Paul, al ver a la perra. – ¿Es vuestro?

- Pues sí. Ariel, ven aquí, chica – llamó Peter y el perrito se acercó. La acarició y le indicó por gestos a Paul que hiciera lo mismo.

- Si mi hermana estuviera aquí, moriría de placer. – dijo Paul. – No les dejo tener perros, porque al final sería algo más de lo que tendría que ocuparme yo. Además, tenemos un gato.

Chris no dijo nada, pero le gustaba y a la vez odiaba la naturalidad con la que Paul hablaba del hecho de que él se encargaba de cuidar a sus hermanos. ¡Esa no era su función! ¡Ese chico estaba creciendo sin disfrutar de su propia vida! Se sentaron a cenar, y al principio Paul no comía, pero probó algo por educación, y pareció gustarle, porque continuó. Chris sonrió. El chico comía con apetito, porque debía de llevar días sin probar bocado. Su sonrisa se congeló al recordar el motivo. La muerte de su hermano. La muerte que él había provocado. Razón por la cual ahora era el luz blanca de ese chico. Y seguía sin saber cómo abordar el tema.

- Paul….hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

- Lo sé, señor Haliwell: no volveré a tocar a Nick, se lo prometo. Fui un imbécil.

- No es eso. Y llámame Chris, haz el favor: te saco sólo catorce años. Lo que quería decirte…es….bueno….quería preguntarte sí….mmmm

Chris se quedó en blanco. A la porra. Terapia de choque.

- Salero – dijo, y orbitó el recipiente a su mano.

Paul se atragantó.

- Vayamos al grano: sí, eso ha sido magia. Sí, yo tengo magia. Sí, mis hijos tienen magia. Y sí, tú también la tienes.

"Ahora vendrán los ¿pero qué dices? y los ¿estás loco?" pensó Chris. Sin embargo, tal cosa no se produjo. Paul tosió un poco y luego ya respiró normal y se le quedó mirando. Su expresión tensa se fue relajando, y se convirtió casi en alivio.

- Así que es eso.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo que me pasa. Es eso.

- ¿Lo que te pasa? – preguntó Chris.

- En fin…bueno…no os riáis…pero el caso es que yo…el caso es que yo…yo puedo levitar ¿vale? Así fue como me salvé del…del accidente. Me pasa también por las noches, cuando duermo. Al principio creía que me estaba volviendo loco por lo que le había pasado a mi hermano, pero por todo lo demás yo me veía muy cuerdo. Entonces, en el cumpleaños de Rachel, usted no quiso llevar a Peter al médico, y eso me extrañó, y me pareció ver un….un resplandor dentro de su coche. Pensé que me lo había imaginado. Pero…en serio aluciné al ver que al día siguiente Peter no tenía un solo moretón. Puede que el resto no se extrañara, pensando que no fue para tanto, pero yo sé un poco de golpes y heridas y con la paliza que se llevó tendría que tener grandes cardenales.

- Viste y creíste bien. Yo puedo curar a la gente.

- ¿De verdad?

- Pues sí.

Chris estuvo a punto de añadir "e intenté curar a tu hermano", pero supo que aquél no era el momento.

- ¡Y yo muevo cosas con la mente! - intervino Leo, y empezó a mover su tenedor. Paul alucinó un poco, y Leo sonrió petulantemente mientras balanceaba el tenedor frente al muchacho.

- Leo, en la mesa no se juega – regañó Chris con suavidad, y sonriendo un poco también.

- ¿Y vosotros? – preguntó Paul, con los ojos abiertos. Quizá pensara que estaba loco de verdad, o que estaba soñando. O quizá creyera sinceramente que había encontrado una explicación lógica para lo que podía hacer. Quién sabe, pero el caso es que parecía bastante tranquilo.

- Yo acabo de descubrir que puedo robar poderes – dijo Peter – Y ahora mismo tengo el de Nick.

- Ah, sí. Devuélvemelo, por cierto. – dijo Nick, y estiró el brazo. Peter suspiró sin entusiasmo, pero lo estiró también y le devolvió su poder. – Yo soy telépata – declaró Nick.

Ninguno de los dos dijo que también eran medio demonios. Chris no quería que se avergonzaran de ello, pero interiormente se alegró, porque aquello sólo habría suscitado más preguntas.

Así empezó una larga conversación sobre magia, hechizos, brujos y pociones. La cena se terminó y aun seguían hablando.

- Hay algo más que debes saber – dijo Chris.

- ¿Escobas? – preguntó Paul, y Chris sonrió.

- No. Luces blancas. Protectores. – dijo Chris, y le habló acerca de ellos. – Yo soy el tuyo.

Paul se le quedó mirando.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- Que si tienes algún problema y me llamas, yo apareceré en el lugar donde estés tú. Que puedo sentir si estás en peligro. Que puedo curarte si te hieren. Que puedo aconsejarte si lo necesitas.

Paul no dijo nada, pero parecía estar pensando.

- ¿Entonces…ellos son sus hijos o son sus protegidos?

- ¿Ellos? ¿Ellos tres? Mis hijos, claro. – dijo Chris.

- Ah. Es que…como usted es joven…

- No me llames de usted ¿quieres?

- Como eres tan joven…y los gemelos primero eran tus hijos adoptados y luego tus hijos biológicos pues….

- ¿Le contasteis? – preguntó Chris con una sonrisa.

- Adulterando un poco la historia, pero sí.

- Algún día si quieres te contamos la historia verdadera – le dijo Chris a Paul. – Pero ahora necesito asegurarme de que lo has entendido todo.

- Creo que sí. Pero tengo algunas preguntas.

- Dispara.

Y así, Chris descubrió que aquello no era en absoluto una tarea desagradable. De hecho, le gustaba, porque siempre le había gustado enseñar. Por eso su padre quería que diera clases en la escuela de magia, y por eso él quería hacerlo algún día, cuando tuviera tiempo.


	54. Chapter 54: Uso indebido de la magia

Chris no se podía imaginar que sus servicios de luz blanca serían necesarios tan pronto. Hacía sólo un día que había hablado con Paul acerca de sus poderes, y había sido más rápido y fácil de lo que pensaba: el chico sabía que él tenía un don, y había llegado a sospechar de algunas cosas anómalas alrededor de Nick y Peter. Estaba más abierto a aceptar la existencia de la magia de lo que cabía esperar. Chris repasaba su conversación en el P3, con su hermano, mientras ojeaba el móvil.

- ¿Así que, no es un capullo sin remedio? – preguntó Wyatt, cuando terminó de contarle todo.

- Digamos sólo que es un Nick elevado a la décima potencia. No parece mal chico. Realmente no.

- Bueno, es un consuelo. – respondió Wyatt y se puso pensativo. - Levitar. ¿Es su único poder?

- De momento, eso parece. Toca esperar, supongo. O también podría preguntarle a los Ancianos, si están por la labor de ser honestos conmigo de una maldita vez.

- Aún me cuesta creer lo que me has contado. La manera en la que han jugado con tu vida…¿Has hablado con papá de esto?

- Todavía no. Tiene que ser violento para él: también es un Anciano.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo…¿por qué justo ahora te has convertido en su luz blanca? ¿Por qué no antes o después?

Chris suspiró.

- Hay algo que no te he contado. – musitó, y procedió a narrarle su "gran cagada" con el hermano de Paul. Chris estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano iba a acabar siendo el guía de Paul, porque los Ancianos así lo querían. Al haber tratado de curar a su hermano, rompiendo las normas, tan sólo les había dado la excusa para adelantarlo. Aquella Anciana prácticamente lo había admitido delante de él. – Supongo que quienes tú sabes no la han tomado conmigo porque esto les viene muy bien: ahora pueden obligarme a ser el guía de Paul sin quedar realmente como unos dictadores. Como si no lo hubieran planeado. Como si todo fuera consecuencia de mi error…

- Tratar de salvar una vida no es un error. Tú no sabías lo que iba a pasar. No te culpes.

- Tarde para eso – comentó Chris, y frunció el ceño ante la pantalla de su móvil.

- ¿Malas noticias? – preguntó Wyatt, a quien el gesto no había pasado desapercibido.

- Creo que Amy está enfadada conmigo. Me dice algo así como que si esperaba otra reacción a lo de mi magia debería habérselo dicho, pero que no está bien que la evite de esa manera. No sé qué quiere decir. ¿Tú la entiendes?

- ¿Cuánto hace que no la ves?

- …Han pasado cosas….Hemos hablado por teléfono, pero con Barbas, Derek y Paul pues...

- ¿Cuánto, Chris?

- Dos meses.

- Joder. Pues entonces no, no la entiendo: yo ya te habría mandado a la mierda.

- ¡He estado ocupado! Y he mantenido el contacto.

- Escribirse tonterías por el móvil y llamar para decir que no puedes verla no es mantener el contacto. Chris, hermano, esa no es forma de tratar a tu novia. Prácticamente la has echado de tu vida. Ella se merece algo mejor.

Chris sabía que Wyatt tenía razón pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía dividirse. Cada vez tenía más cosas de las que ocuparse, y no tenía tiempo para sí mismo ni para ninguna relación. Él ya sabía que eso de salir con alguien siendo padre de tres hijos no era buena idea. Máxime si esos hijos vienen con ciertas…"complicaciones"….como la de los últimos meses. Suspiró. Iba a pedir la ayuda de su hermano, cuando sintió una llamada sobrenatural. Algo tiraba de él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Chris?

- Paul. Me llama. – susurró, e instantes después orbitó.

Apareció en una habitación grande pero muy vacía. Poco más que una cama, un armario y una mesa. Sin posters ni decoraciones. No vio a nadie, y eso era extraño: se suponía que se aparecía en el lugar donde se encontraba su protegido. Buscó desconcertado, y entonces le vio…a punto de saltar por la ventana. Lo primero que pensó fue "se va a suicidar" por todo aquello de su hermano y eso. Luego vio que sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo.

- ¡Paul! – gritó, llamando su atención.

- Oh. Así que has venido. Quería comprobar si era cierto que bastaba con llamarte para que vinieras. Y me apetecía enseñarte lo que puedo hacer.

- ¿Lo que puedes hacer? ¿Querías enseñarme cómo saltas por una ventana? ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si te caes? ¡Me da igual que puedas levitar! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Y además podrían verte! ¡Baja ahora mismo!

Paul lo hizo, lentamente, y sólo cuando le vio alejarse de la ventana, Chris se relajó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? No es la primera vez que lo hago. Te llamé por si acaso me caía…- dijo Paul, a la defensiva. En realidad, contaba con caerse. No eran sus habilidades las únicas que quería probar, sino también las de Chris.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo si te caes? ¿Darle un digno entierro a tu cadáver? ¡Por el amor de Dios, pero qué imprudente eres!

Paul no debía de estar acostumbrado a que le hablaran así, porque agachó la cabeza y pareció ruborizarse.

- Dijiste que podías curar. – dijo, muy bajito.

- Si estás vivo. Si falla tu poder y caes al suelo desde esa ventana….¿qué estamos, en un segundo piso? ¡Podrías matarte! Además, que pueda curarte no quiere decir que quiera ver cómo te rompes la columna vertebral…

- Sólo….sólo quería ver lo que podías hacer – confesó él – Ver si de verdad podías curarme.

Chris parpadeó, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Paul había pretendido usarse a sí mismo de conejillo de indias. Le sorprendía y le enfurecía que le diera igual herirse con tal de poner a prueba la habilidad de Chris para curar.

- ¿Y para eso arriesgas tu vida? ¿Tan poco la valoras, chico? ¿Acaso querías hacerte daño de verdad y ver si yo "puedo arreglarte"? Paul, las heridas auto infligidas no puedo curarlas. Si hubieras llegado a caerte….¿Te das cuenta de lo que podía haber pasado?

- No es para tanto…

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? – exclamó Chris, y sus ojos chispearon de furia - Vuelve a hacer algo como eso y patearé tu estúpido trasero hasta que no puedas utilizarlo.

Paul se ruborizó más, y a decir verdad Chris también se sintió incómodo. La amenaza le había salido casi natural, pero no sabía si le había hablado como un luz blanca, como un adulto que se preocupaba por él, o como qué…No había sido un comentario del todo adecuado…Aunque una cosa tenía clara: estaba dispuesto a cumplir su advertencia.

- Vale, lo capto, no fue una idea brillante.

- No, no lo ha sido en absoluto. – sentenció Chris, aun triturándole con la mirada.

Paul se rascó la nuca, visiblemente incómodo y Chris suspiró. Se obligó a calmarse pensando que no había pasado nada. Nada salvo que había constatado lo poco que importaba que Paul fuera legalmente un adulto: mentalmente era un crío, y uno bastante estúpido.

- ¿Esta es tu casa? – preguntó Chris, al final, echando un vistazo. Paul asintió.

- Mi cuarto.

Chris iba a decir algo más, pero entonces, se escucharon voces. Paul pareció alarmarse mucho.

- Métete en el armario – masculló, empujándole.

Chris no supo qué le impactó más: que le empujara, la extraña petición, o que aquél armario fuera tan grande como para acoger a tres como él. De pronto le dio por preguntarse si alguna vez había escondido ahí a alguna chica, y Chris se sintió un adolescente que invadía la casa de su novia sin el permiso de sus padres. ¿Pero…qué rayos hacía él metiéndose en el armario? El caso es que, medio empujado por Paul, lo hizo. Instantes después de que se cerraran las puertas del mueble alguien entró en la habitación.

- Ah. Estás en casa – dijo una voz de mujer, fría, insensible. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo? He oído voces.

- Hablaba por teléfono – respondió la voz de Paul. Chris sólo veía oscuridad, y sentía el cosquilleo de alguna prenda suave en la cara.

- ¿No tendrías que estar en clase?

- Me expulsaron mamá, ¿no te acuerdas? Estabas ahí.

- Es verdad.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada?

- Me alego por ti, hijo.

Chris se preguntó si la mujer había si quiera escuchado lo que Paul había dicho. "Me alegro por ti, hijo" no parecía una respuesta adecuada a la afirmación "me han expulsado". Paul debió de pensarlo también, porque Chris escuchó un golpe en la mesa. Estuvo tentado de decir que no hacía falta ponerse violentos, pero eso hubiera delatado su posición.

- ¿Te alegras? Sí bueno, me lo puedo creer. Sería más habitual en ti que te diera absolutamente igual, pero quizá hemos pasado a otra fase, en la que te alegras de mi desgracia.

Había tanto resentimiento, tanto dolor en aquella declaración…Chris quiso consolarle, y esperó a escuchar cómo lo hacía su madre, pero tal cosa no debió de ocurrir.

- ¿Desgracia? ¿Qué…? – la voz de la mujer sonaba confundida – Paul, la única desgracia aquí es que ha muerto tu hermano.

- Lo sé – dijo Paul, y de pronto sonaba mucho más suave – Jamás podría olvidarlo. Yo…le quería tanto…

- Aún espero verle despertar por las mañanas.

Hubo un momento de silencio. A Chris le hubiera gustado ver lo que pasaba. Le pareció el momento ideal para que madre e hijo estrecharan lazos, pero tuvo la intuición de que eso no estaba pasando. Su intuición se vio confirmada cuando volvió a hablar la mujer.

- Tu padre y yo vamos al cementerio. A ver a tu hermano.

- ¿Queréis…queréis que os acompañe?

- No.

Dios mío, qué sequedad. Fue hasta…cruel.

- ¿Volveréis a la hora de comer?

- No creo: luego iremos a trabajar.

- O sea, que hoy tampoco vas a recoger a los niños del colegio…Jullie necesitaba tu ayuda para…

- Tenemos que ir a ver a tu hermano, Paul.

- Podéis ir luego. O ir sólo un rato. O ir todos juntos. Era nuestra familia, también.

- No digas "era". Jason es nuestro hijo y no voy a olvidarme de mi hijo.

- Jamás te pediría que lo hagas. Pero tienes más hijos. – dijo la voz de Paul, y sonaba suplicante.

- Es Jason el que me necesita ahora.

- ¡Jason está muerto! – gritó Paul, sonando desesperado - ¡Muerto, mamá! Y duele, claro que duele…Pero no te negaré que también me llena de paz. Ya está, se ha ido, no está aquí. Ya no tienes que pasarte más días enteros junto a su cama de hospital. ¡Ahora puedes estar aquí haciendo de madre, que es lo que tienes que hacer! – concluyó Paul, y entonces Chris escuchó el sonido de un golpe. Luego, un portazo. Lentamente, salió de su escondite en el armario, y vio que Paul tenía una mano en la mejilla. Su madre debía de haberle dado un bofetón. Chris no sabía qué decir: lo había escuchado todo y él lo sabía. Tal vez el chico deseara que se fuera. Chris quería ofrecerle consuelo. Quería ayudarle…

- Bueno, esto es un progreso – dijo Paul, con calma, sacando la mano de su cara. – Es la primera vez que lo hace. Puede significar que está volviendo al mundo de los que no somos Jason y aún estamos aquí. Aunque puede que luego a la noche se le haya olvidado que me golpeó. Lo que no se le olvidará, seguro, es que he osado mencionar a su querido hijito. Lo sumará a la lista de cosas por las que me culpa. En fin, yo tampoco he sido muy delicado.

Chris estiró una mano, como para ponerla en su hombro, pero Paul se apartó. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, con rabia, sintiéndose lejos de la resignación que expresaban su voz y sus palabras.

- ¿No sabrás hacer moños por casualidad? Jullie tiene no sé qué actuación de baile y tiene que ir arreglada y peinada. Yo no tengo idea de cómo se hace eso. Me sacas de las coletas y las trenzas que es lo que le hago todos los días, y me pierdo.

Chris no respondió, y le miró lleno de compasión.

- Paul…- comenzó en voz baja.

- Porque si no lleva el moño se reirán de ella ¿sabes? Me lo dice constantemente.

- …Paul…

- Y ya ha pasado por muchas cosas como para encima tener que enfrentarse a la crueldad de las otras niñas. Tiene un padre que no la quiere, una madre que se desentiende de ella, un hermano muerto, otro que finge que sabe lo que hace pero en realidad no sabe cómo cuidarla…

- ¡Paul! – dijo Chris, elevando un poco la voz, para llamar su atención. Así consiguió que Paul le mirara e interrumpiera su monólogo. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con amabilidad.

- Perfectamente. ¿Por qué habría de estar de otra manera?

- Porque eso duele.

- Sólo ha sido un bofetón. Estoy acostumbrado a los puñetazos de chicos de mi edad, así que esto no ha sido nada.

- Me refiero a…la frialdad…la indiferencia…y el hecho de que prácticamente tengas que ocuparte tú sólo de todo.

- Bueno, eso es una forma bastante acertada de describirlo. Lleva siendo así tres años. No es como que no esté acostumbrado, aunque tal vez había esperado ingenuamente que la cosa mejorara tras la muerte de Jason. Que nos uniéramos para superarlo y todo eso. Pero me sigue culpando, sólo que además ahora no tiene ninguna esperanza tonta a la que aferrarse. Jason está muerto, y eso es definitivo. Ella ha elegido no sobreponerse y seguir desatendiendo a su familia. Mi padre hace lo mismo.

- Eso no es justo para ti – dijo Chris, con solidaridad – Pero aún no es tarde para…

- ¡CLARO QUE ES TARDE! - gritó Paul, y Chris pudo ver cómo dejaba salir su rabia por fin.- Fue tarde en el mismo momento en el que los médicos dijeron que mi hermano estaba en coma, y no sabían cuándo iba a despertar. Fue tarde cuando entendí que digan lo que digan los padres sí tienen hijos favoritos, y Jason era el de ésta familia. Yo, el hijo molesto, era además el culpable de que el hijo bueno estuviera herido. Hubiera entendido que la tomaran conmigo, yo ya era mayor, sabía encajarlo pero…¿por qué dejaron solos a mis hermanos? Pensé que era algo temporal. Que necesitaban tiempo para superarlo. Cuando escucharan llorar de hambre al bebé recién nacido tendrían que reaccionar. Pero no lo hicieron. Y ahí me tenías a mí con dieciséis años, calentando biberones y cambiando pañales. Ahí fue tarde. Ellos nunca van a perdonarme y yo jamás les perdonaré a ellos.

Chris se dio cuenta entonces de algo que en realidad ya sabía: todo el mundo tiene problemas, sin importar la edad. Algunos problemas son más graves y otros son simplemente matices de una misma cuestión. Y Peter, Nick, y Paul, se habían enfrentado los tres a un mismo enemigo: el abandono. Sólo que en el caso de Paul tenía que ser aun más duro. Tenía que ser difícil ver a tus padres todos los días, pero sentir que no están ahí. Que son como un mueble más, o mejor dicho, que tú eres un mueble más para ellos. Que no eres el hijo al que quieren tener a su lado en ese momento, y que no sirves para satisfacer sus necesidades. Cada uno tenía su propia mierda. Peter tenía a Derek. Nick tenía los padres que le habían rechazado, y sus malas experiencias en la calle. Y Paul el lastre de ocho hermanos a los que quería, pero que no estaba destinado a cuidar. Quería hacer algo para ayudar a Paul, y en ese momento supo que ser su luz blanca era quizá lo mejor que podía pasarle a ambos. En eso, al menos, la Anciana había tenido razón. Chris no iba a limitarse a protegerle. Iba a ser –ya era, en realidad- su amigo.

- ¿No estarás pensando en darme un abrazo? – preguntó Paul, horrorizado, como adivinando sus intenciones. – Eh, eh, distancia de seguridad. A ver si todo eso de la luz blanca va a tener además algún sentido indecente. ¿Qué haces en mi casa, además? Ya no preciso tus servicios. ¿Cómo va esto? ¿Ahora te esfumas, como un genio de lámpara? Venga, humo. Largo de aquí.

Quizás, además de su amigo, Paul fuera un grano en el culo.

- Aclaremos un par de cosas: soy tu luz blanca, no tu esclavo. Te ayudo, no te sirvo. Y, si estoy en tu casa, señor Amo-de-la-lámpara, es porque decidiste hacer salto de altura sin paracaídas y me llamaste. No quieres comprobar hasta qué punto te interesará realmente mantener una distancia de seguridad si decides volver a hacerlo.

- Bueno, bueno. Qué carácter. Tienes que tomarte la vida con más filosofía, man.

- Me alegra que lo de señor Haliwell haya quedado muy lejos, pero definitivamente, no me llames "man". Soy Chris.

Al decir eso Chris comprobó lo mucho que había cambiado su relación con Paul en menos de una semana. De casi desconocidos que mantenían la relación de padre de amigo y amigo del hijo, habían pasado al desprecio, al menos por parte de Chris, por lo que Paul le hizo a Nick. Del desprecio a la compasión y la culpa, por la pérdida de un hermano. De la compasión al sentimiento de protección que se esperaba de él como luz blanca. De la protección de vuelta a la compasión y a un sentimiento de empatía. De la empatía a la amistad. Y bajo todas aquellas cosas estaba esa vocecita en su cabeza que le instaba a cometer Paulcidio.

- Vale, Chris. Ahora en serio, gracias por venir. Tendré más cuidado y no me acercaré a las ventanas, pero ahora puedes irte. No quiero retenerte por más tiempo. Imagino que tendrás un trabajo. Peter dijo algo así como que tenías un club.

- Lo tengo. – dijo Chris, algo frustrado por la repentina vuelta al "Paul con modales aristocráticos". ¿Y a él le ponían nervioso los cambios de humor de Nick? ¡No iba a volver a quejarse en la vida!

- Bien, pues no te molesto más. En verdad yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Puede que nos veamos más tarde: tengo que ir a recoger a mis hermanos y usted…tú, tienes que ir a por tus hijos. Vale, esto es raro. Eres el padre de Nick y Peter y estás aquí en mi casa, donde has llegado teletransportándote, o algo así.

Chris le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- Te acostumbrarás – dijo, con cierta arrogancia en la voz, y orbitó, dando la conversación por concluida.

Chris regresó al P3 y le contó a Wyatt lo que había pasado. Como era de esperar, su hermano estalló en carcajadas. Quedó claro que se reía total y únicamente de él. A veces Wyatt era todo solidaridad, hombre. ¿Con hermanos así, quien quiere enemigos? ¬¬

- En menuda te has metido. Genio de la lámpara. ¡Ja! Creo que ese chico me cae bien.

- Pues no te encariñes mucho, porque un día de estos lo asesino.

- Matar a tu cargo, claro Chris. Una buena forma de quedar bien con los ancianos.

- Al cuerno con ellos. ¡Es exasperante! ¡Es como un crío!

- Es un crío.

- Bueno, ¡pues yo ya tengo tres!

- Sí, y cada uno de ellos es tan exasperante como Paul.

- Mis hijos no son exasperantes – protestó Chris. – Son tiernos, dulces y perfectos. – dijo, y contuvo sus ganas de sacarle la lengua. Se puso más serio para añadir: - Paul también tiene un lado así. Quizá no tierno exactamente pero sí…vulnerable. Lo ha pasado realmente mal. Ha aprendido a hacer cosas de adulto él sólo, y a cuidar de sus hermanos, pero sigue necesitando a sus padres y no los tiene. Dijo algo…algo que me ha hecho pensar un poco.

Wyatt supo ver que ya no estaba bromeando, y le animó a seguir con una mirada comprensiva.

- Dijo que los padres sí tienen hijos favoritos, y que el de los suyos era Jason.

- ¿Y eso te hizo sentir culpable por lo que pasó en el hospital? – preguntó Wyatt con delicadeza.

- ¡No! Quiero decir…sí…pero no iba por ahí ahora mismo. Me preguntaba si…si tiene razón. Si es cierto que hay "un hijo favorito".

Wyatt le miró en silencio.

- Bueno, tu eres padre también – insistió Chris, que quería una respuesta - ¿Qué opinas?

- Tengo muy claro lo que siento por mis hijos, Chris. Y también sé lo que sientes por los tuyos. No es como si lo escondieras.

- Eso no es una respuesta.

- ¿Qué me preguntas? ¿Si les quiero lo mismo? Alex es mi vida, y Vic es mi corazón. – respondió Wyatt, y Chris se sorprendió por oírle hablar así. Su hermano solía ser mucho más reservado con sus emociones. – Les adoro, y daría mi vida por los dos. No quiero a uno más que a otro, sencillamente porque no es posible quererles más de lo que ya lo hago.

Chris vio que lo tenía muy claro y sintió algo de envidia. Él se miró las manos, sabiendo que era su turno.

- Yo…daría mi vida por mis hijos, también. Pero eso…eso no quiere decir nada. Daría mi vida por mucha gente. Por ti, por tu familia, por la de Melinda, por mamá y papá, por las tías…Adoro a mis hijos. Son mi vida. Pero…no hace mucho tenían celos unos de otros. Ahora, viendo a Paul, me doy cuenta de que siendo cierto o no, he podido darles a entender que no son iguales…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Leo ha crecido conmigo. Eso es algo que Nick y Peter no han podido hacer. Es un motivo por el que podrían pensar que a él le quiero más. Y luego…trató a Peter "mejor que a Nick"…en el sentido en el que soy consciente de que él necesita de mí otra clase de cosas…Peter es tan sentimental como yo, sólo que a él le cuesta mucho menos expresarlo. Es muy fácil hablar con él, siempre lo ha sido. Nick podría pensar por eso que Peter es mi favorito. Y Peter siempre ha pensado que él es el último de la cadena.

- No creo que estés dudando de si hay algún hijo al que quieras más que a los demás, Chris. Creo que dudas de que ellos puedan pensarlo. Quieres a cada uno por lo que es, y como los tres son hijos tuyos, les quieres igual.

Chris pensó que tu hermano tenía razón. Tenía muy claro lo que sentía, y siempre se iba a ocupar de que ellos lo tuvieran claro también. No tenía de qué preocuparse. Él no era como los padres de Paul.

- Realmente eres genial cuando se te tira un poco de la lengua, Wy. – le dijo con agradecimiento.

- Tanto tiempo contigo ha conseguido volverme una nenaza.

Los dos rieron, y Chris se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Cuando llegó la hora, fue a buscar a sus chicos con el coche. Ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, aunque el colegio no estaba tan lejos como para que no pudieran volverse andando. No vio a Paul, pero posiblemente aquello se debiera a que llegaba un poco tarde. De todas formas, ya había tenido demasiado Paul para un solo día. No le gustaba lo que comenzaba a sentir respecto al chico. Quizá fuera por ser su luz blanca, o quizá por algo más, pero se sentía muy sobreprotector y paternalista. Y Paul, mal que bien, ya tenía padres.

Bajó del coche y saludó con la mano a sus hijos, que le esperaban juntos sentados en las escaleras. Ellos se acercaron y él les sonrió.

- Siento el retraso. ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

- ¡Bien! – dijo Leo, y se lanzó a sus brazos con fuerza, haciéndole reír.

- Aburrido – respondió Nick con menos entusiasmo, pero Chris ya sabía que eso quería decir que había ido bien. Las clases pueden ser aburridas para todos, y para Nick, que tenía facilidad para el estudio, a veces lo eran más.

- ¿Peter? – preguntó, al ver que era el único que no respondía. El chico le ignoró y pasó a su lado sin decirle nada. Por un segundo Chris creyó que se había confundido de gemelo y que aquél era Nick, pero había aprendido a distinguirles y sabía que no era así.

- Está enfadado contigo – explicó Nick.

- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó, perplejo - ¿Por qué?

- Porque Rachel quiere ir a dar una vuelta mañana, y pensaba traer a Hope, pero él no puede salir, y tampoco puede usar el móvil aunque Rachel le ha dado su teléfono.

- Ah. Bueno, pues eso haberlo pensado antes, tesoro. No sería un castigo si la idea te gustara. – dijo Chris, sabiendo que Peter le podía oír, pese a haberse alejado un poco. Lo sentía por él, sabía que Hope le agradaba bastante, pero las cosas eran así. La culpa era de Peter y no suya. Además, él no sabía lo de esa salida antes de castigarle. Aun así, fue amable en el tono, deseando que Peter lo entendiera.

- No me llames así. – refunfuñó el chico.- Podría oírte alguien.

- A no ser que tengan super oído lo dudo, tes…digo, Peter. Anda, desfrunce ese ceño, que te van a salir arrugas. Y ven aquí, que aun no me has saludado como es debido.

Peter se acercó y le dio un abrazo, aunque aun se le veía algo molesto. Chris entendió que aquél era el primer castigo que realmente le molestaba. ¿Quién le iba a decir que al solitario Peter, amante de cosas caseras como los libros, sus instrumentos y la televisión, lo que más le molestaba era que le dejara sin salir y sin llamar? El que vivía todo el día para el móvil era Nick….aunque era Peter el que amaba su independencia. Quizás era por eso. Además, Chris era consciente de que con todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, habían estado demasiado tiempo sin poder salir de casa.

- Sé que pretendes demostrar lo enfadado que estás, pero si sigues frunciendo el ceño así vas a conseguir que me ría – dijo Chris, en tono animado.

- Me alegra divertirte – dijo Peter, con mucho sarcasmo. Chris sólo le sonrió, sin estar dispuesto a entrar en una pelea con él.

- Vamos, subid al coche. Peter, ánima esa cara, hombre, que hoy tienes piano.

Podía lidiar con el Peter "enfadado". No sonreía ni bromeaba como de costumbre, pero no era desafiante y agresivo como Nick, ni hiriente como podía serlo el mismo Peter cuando se enfadaba "de verdad". Aquél era un nivel de enfado casi gracioso, semi infantil. Algo que Chris no había visto nunca en él. Le había visto gritar y romper cristales, pero nunca había demostrado esa especie de…¿indignación?...ante la cual Chris tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no reírse.

Para cuando llegaron a casa, a Peter parecía habérsele pasado en gran parte. Subió a cambiarse de ropa cuando Chris se lo dijo y cuando bajó, ya sin el uniforme, su enfado parecía extinguido.

- ¿Puedo llamar a Hope desde el fijo?

- Claro, Peter. Te he quitado el móvil, pero no te he prohibido las llamadas.

- Gracias – musitó, y se fue a llamar.

Tardó media hora, y cuando volvió, estando ya casi lista la comida, estaba sonriendo.

- Por fin. Pensaba que me habías condenado a no volver a ver esa sonrisa – le dijo Chris, mientras aliñaba la ensalada. Peter le sorprendió al acercarse y abrazarle por detrás, con mucha fuerza. Tanta, que le dejó sin respiración. – Ah, eso está mucho mejor. Voy a enfadarte más a menudo si luego vas a abrazarme así.

Peter le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, y Chris sacudió la cabeza. Un rato hablando con Hope, y el chico recuperaba su alegría. La medicina de la adolescencia.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió más o menos en paz. Chris decidió llamar a Amy para ofrecerle algo así como una disculpa pero la mujer no se lo cogía. Tras tres intentos, se lo cogió, pero sólo para decirle:

- Ya no voy a hablar más contigo por teléfono, ojos azules. Ya sabes donde vivo, así que si quieres algo conmigo tienes que venir en persona. – ordenó, y le colgó. Chris no pudo evitarlo: sonrió al aparato al imaginarse la cara de Amy al decir eso. Oh, l'amour. Incluso enfadada era adorable. No obstante, sabía que más le valía hacerle caso, así que decidió ir aquella misma tarde a arreglar las cosas con ella.

Se lo dijo a sus hijos, se aseguró de que todo estaba bien, y se convenció de que no era el fin del mundo porque les dejara solos por una tarde. Había mucho tiempo para estar con ellos. No tenía que sentirse culpable ¿cierto?. Cogió el coche…hubiera podido orbitar, ya que Amy ya sabía su secreto, pero tenía pensado llevarla a algún sitio y no sabía si aun era muy pronto para que ella se animara a orbitar con él. Tal vez la diera miedo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, llamó a la puerta algo inseguro: ¿cómo de enfadada estaba? ¿Enfadada nivel "voy a ser difícil" o en plan "no quiero saber nada más contigo"? Le había dicho que fuera…no podía ser lo segundo ¿verdad? …La Amy que le abrió la puerta, desde luego, lucía enfadada. Y hermosa. Y enfadada. E intimidante. Y más hermosa. Chris se la quedó mirando por un rato, preguntándose cómo podía haber estado tanto tiempo sin ver aquél rostro.

- Di algo ¿no? – espetó ella tras unos segundos.

- Algo.

- Muy gracioso, ojos azules. Pero tu público no está de humor esta noche.

- No, ya lo sé…Siento…Siento haber estado desaparecido…pero…hemos hablado por teléfono.

- Oh, pues entonces pídele al teléfono que salga contigo. – dijo ella, e hizo ademan de ir a cerrar la puerta.

- ¡No! Jo, no estás siendo justa…Estos dos meses han sido una locura. Si me dejas contártelo…

- ¡Tenías que habérmelo contado antes! Si tienes problemas, tengo que saberlo. Es así como funciona una relación.

Chris sabía que tenía razón, así que se limitó a asentir, y ella suspiró. Se apartó para dejarle pasar, y Chris supo que estaba perdonado. Aun así, se esmeró en darle una disculpa adecuada, y le contó todo lo que había pasado. Para ello, tuvo que hablarle de Derek, esperando que a Peter no le molestara. Le habló también de Barbas, y de lo que había pasado. Cuando le dijo que Nick y Peter eran sus hijos biológicos, Amy dejó caer un vaso por la impresión. Chris estuvo rápido de reflejos y se dispuso a orbitarlo para impedir que se cayera, pero…no pudo. Frunció el ceño. Amy se agachó para recoger el vaso, que afortunadamente no se había roto al dar contra la alfombra, y le miró.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Traté de orbitarlo y no pude. Espera un momento. – dijo, y lo volvió a intentar. Nada. Su rostro se volcó en la furia, a medida que una certeza se apoderaba de él. - ¡Peter! – masculló.

- ¿Eh?

- Me ha robado mis poderes.

- ¿Puede hacer eso?

- Es su habilidad. Su habilidad de brujo. Va en el pack de ser mi hijo. Ya te contaré con más detalle, aun me faltan muchas cosas, pero ahora tengo que cerciorarme de que no tengo que matarle. Voy a llamar a casa un momento. – dijo, y sacó el móvil. ¿Por qué iba a Peter a quitarle sus poderes? Rápidamente, se sintió como si hiciera un examen tipo test.

A) Para impedirle orbitar

B) Para orbitar él

C) Para ambas cosas.

Su intuición le decía que la respuesta correcta era la C. Marcó el número de casa y se lo cogieron al segundo toque.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola.

- Ah, papá. Soy Nick.

- Hola, hijo. ¿Está tu hermano en casa? Peter – aclaró, al ver que la pregunta era ambigua.

- Sí, claro, en su cuarto.

Eso aplacó un poco la furia de Chris. Quizá estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

- ¿Puedes decirle que se ponga?

- Claro, papá. ¿Todo bien?

- Sí. Sólo quiero hablar con él.

- Voy a buscarle.

Chris esperó. Le pareció que Nick tardaba demasiado. Amy le miraba algo confusa, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Papá? – preguntó Nick, para ver si seguía ahí. Sonaba alarmado.

- Dime.

- Esto…Peter no está. No sé…no sé dónde se ha metido…por la puerta no ha salido…

- Ha orbitado – dijo Chris, entre dientes, furioso.

- ¿Cogió tus poderes?

- Sí. Voy para allá. No sé lo que tardaré. Si le ves, tienes mi permiso para estrangularle.

Chris cortó la llamada, y se recordó que no estaba sólo, así que no debía dejar salir su rabia. ¡Peter estaba quién sabía dónde, haciendo quién sabía qué, con SUS poderes! Aparte de lo mucho que esto le pudiera molestar, era muy peligroso. Orbitar sin control suponía que podía aparecer en cualquier sitio. Incluso a miles de metros de altura…Chris quiso confiar en el hecho de que la habilidad de Peter parecía implicar el inmediato control del poder que robaba. Pero aun así, estaba nervioso.

- ¿Christopher? – preguntó Amy. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Peter está desparecido con mis poderes. Es peligroso. Voy a matarle.

- Las dos primeras cosas me preocupan. La tercera no me la creo.- dijo con suavidad, y le acarició la mejilla - ¿Te vas? ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarle?

- No, pero…te llamaré si necesito algo…¿puedo?

- Debes.

Chris trató de sonreírle, y se despidió con un corto beso. Salió por la puerta, qué remedio, si no tenía poderes. Cogió el coche y regresó a casa.

Aquél camino de vuelta fue un infierno. No dejaba de pensar en cosas horribles que podían pasarle a Peter. El hecho de que pudiera orbitar le situaba en cualquier posible lugar del mundo, lejos de su alcance. ¿Y si luego no sabía volver? ¿Y si aparecía en un sitio peligroso? Tras lo que parecieron horas, pero que en realidad fueron sólo minutos, llegó a casa. Y justo cuando traspasaba el umbral, le vio orbitar, frente a él.

- ¡Peter!

Fue un suspiro de alivio, casi una plegaria, una oración de agradecimiento a todos los cielos del mundo por haberle devuelto a su hijo sano y salvo. Le asfixió en un abrazo muy fuerte.

- Así que lo sabes…- murmuró Peter – contaba con que no te hubieras dado cuenta.

- ¿De que me habías quitado los poderes? – masculló Chris, comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo, una vez su preocupación se vio combatida. Peter estaba bien: eso significaba que ahora él podía matarle. - ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? ¿Al abrazarme, tras hablar por teléfono?

Peter asintió.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿TE DAS CUENTA DEL PELIGRO QUE HAS CORRIDO? – preguntó Chris, gritando cada vez más – No, no me respondas. Sube, tranquiliza a tus hermanos, y luego quédate en tu cuarto.

Peter se dio la vuelta, y salió corriendo, pero Chris le llamó una vez más.

- ¡Antes devuélveme mis poderes!

- Ya lo hice – dijo Peter, con ojos acuosos. – Puedo hacerlo sin que te des cuenta, al tocarte, sin que sientas nada.

Chris comprobó que era verdad al orbitar y volver a aparecer en el mismo sitio.

- Bien. Pues entonces, ¿a qué esperas? Sube. Desaparece. ¡YA!

Cuando Peter desapareció escaleras arriba, Chris empezó a sentirse mal, al punto en el que sentía que las manos le temblaban. No era sólo el miedo que había pasado por su hijo. Era algo más. Era…la última mirada que le había echado Peter antes de subir las escaleras. Sólo entonces fue consciente de cómo le había hablado. De cómo le había gritado. Peter le tenía miedo: en algún lugar dentro de él aún se lo tenía y aquella forma de hablarle lo alimentaba. Las poquísimas veces que le había regañado desde lo de Barbas, lo había hecho en otro tono. Con voz dura, pero sin gritar. Chris se dio cuenta de que Peter interpretaba sus gritos como una amenaza. El chico era consciente de que le iba a castigar, y le tenía miedo. Suspiró. Contó mentalmente hasta cien. Fue a beber agua. Pensó en cosas relajantes. Sólo entones, quince minutos después, cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a volver a gritar, subió a ver a Peter.

Le escuchó llorar antes de entrar en su cuarto. Corrió hacia él, le levantó de la cama, y le abrazó.

- Tenía tanto miedo – susurró contra su oído, y le dio un beso en la frente. - ¿Qué hago yo si te pasa algo?

Peter no respondió. Chris le acarició el pelo hasta que notó que lloraba con un poco menos de intensidad.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Dónde has estado?

- Llamé a Hope, la dije que no podía verla, y se puso triste. Estuve hablando con ella, y me dio su dirección para que la fuera a buscar, cualquier día, cuando yo quisiera. Parecía creer que si no iba…que yo….Creo que pensaba que yo sólo estaba poniendo excusas. Entonces, sin pensar, la dije que la vería esta misma tarde. Que iría a por ella. Y supe que tenía que cumplir esa promesa, o la destrozaría. Así que…cuando te abracé…te quité los poderes. Sabía que si quería irme necesitaba dos cosas: una forma de llegar a su casa, rápida e instantánea, y una forma de impedir que tú pudieras buscarme con la misma rapidez. Todo eso se resolvía al quedarme con tu capacidad de orbitar. Se volvió más sencillo cuando dijiste que te ibas a ver a Amy. Aproveché…aproveché mi oportunidad. He estado con ella esta hora y media. Y he vuelto. Esa es toda la verdad. Te juro que no me dejo nada.

Christopher percibió algo extraño en el discurso de Peter. No supo qué era hasta que el chico guardó silencio. Peter solía hablar muy despacio, con calma. Sólo hablaba deprisa cuando creía que él iba a enfadarse. En ese momento, Peter le creía, y no sin razón, muy enfadado. Lo lógico hubiera sido que hablara deprisa. Pero habló muy despacio. Casi como si le estuviera contando una historia, y no un suceso. Y el hecho de que le jurara que estaba siendo sincero justo al final…

- Mientes – aventuró Chris. – Por omisión. Hay algo que no me estás contando.

Peter le miró con cara de "no me obligues a decirlo", pero luego bajó los ojos, como asustados, y habló.

- Es posible que…al volver…me equivocara.

- ¿Te equivocaras?

- No aparecí en casa. Sino en…en…no sé dónde. Pero no era casa. Y estaba oscuro. Y había….cosas…con ojos rojos…y….diría que eran demonios.

- ¿¡Apareciste en el inframundo!?

- Creo…creo que sí. Pero yo no quería ir allí…Yo pensé en casa…Pensé "casa"….y aparecí allí. Eso es…¿es porque ese lugar es mi casa? Porque soy…¿uno de ellos?

Chris dejó escapar el aire. Consolar a alguien estando enfadado con él no es una tarea fácil. Estaba muy enojado con Peter y tenía que ser amable porque el chico estaba preguntándole indirectamente si lo que había pasado quería decir que era un monstruo.

- Eres un demonio, Peter. Pero también eres un brujo. Y por encima de todo eso, eres mi hijo. No eres uno de ellos, porque eres uno de nosotros. Y por "nosotros" debes entender toda la gente que te quiere. Si necesitas un criterio objetivo, tú tienes alma, y ellos no. No rechaces lo que eres: conviértelo en lo que quieres ser. Buscaremos la forma de que tu lado demoníaco sea algo positivo. – dijo Chris, recordando la recomendación de los Ancianos, sobre que Peter tenía que seguir su camino, aceptando lo que era. Suspiró, y luego prosiguió. - Tu casa está donde tú quieras que esté, pero en este momento has perdido el derecho de decidir y tu casa está donde yo lo diga, que es aquí, conmigo. Y creo recordar que no podías salir de ella. – concluyó, hablando con rabia de nuevo y taladrándole con la mirada.

- No, señor.

- Papá, Peter. Es papá. Sigue siendo papá, aunque estés en un lío de pelotas.

Peter pareció relajarse un poco. Gracias a Nick, Chris sabía que Barbas le había hecho creer por unos segundos que no podía llamarle papá. El Chris de su visión estaba tan enfadado que no le dejaba usar esa palabra. El hecho de que el Chris real no sólo le dejara, sino que le invitara a ello, marcaba una diferencia. Una diferencia tranquilizadora.

- Repasemos la lista de tus logros – dijo Chris, separándose de él un poco. Fue enumerando cada cosa con los dedos de la mano – Has salido de casa sin avisar, lo que puede considerarse escaparse. Has salido de casa estando castigado. Me has robado los poderes. Para ello, has usado la magia irresponsablemente. Me has mentido. Y te has puesto en peligro. Seis. Seis grandes cagadas. ¿Tienes algo que añadir?

- También…también he engañado a Nick, haciéndole creer que estaba en casa. – dijo Peter, muy bajito.

- Eso lo incluyo dentro de mentirme. Peter, ¿entiendes el peligro en el que te has puesto? ¿entiendes que la magia no es para jugar? ¿entiendes que lo que has hecho está mal, desde el mismo momento en el que decidiste saltarte el castigo y salir de casa?

Peter asintió, muy despacito.

- Entonces, entiendes que te tengo que castigar.

Peter volvió a asentir.

- En ese caso, no demoremos esto. Ven aquí, hijo. – llamó, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama de Peter. El chico se acercó a él sin mirarle, temblando. Chris le alzó la barbilla y vio lágrimas en los ojos de su hijo. Vio miedo, y un fuerte intento por superarlo. Peter estaba intentando ser valiente. – Ya sabías que estaba mal. Sabías que íbamos a terminar aquí. ¿O acaso esperabas que no me diera cuenta?

Peter no respondió. Chris inspiró hondo, y orbitó el cepillo. Se lo enseñó a Peter, para demostrarle que era con eso con lo que le iba a castigar, y no con lo que había visto en la maldita alucinación. Luego, le bajó el pantalón con movimientos lentos. Peter empezó a temblar más. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Chris le puso sobre sus rodillas y una vez allí le bajó también el calzoncillo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Castigado sin salir es castigado sin salir. Se supone que no tiene que gustarte y que te tiene que hacer pensar en lo que has hecho para que se te quite ese privilegio. Ahora quiero que pienses en por qué estás recibiendo éste castigo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Por qué es Peter?

- Por escaparme. – respondió él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Nunca más. Tú mismo experimentaste lo que se siente con Leo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Por qué más?

- Por…por…salir estando castigado.

Peter lloró e intentó moverse, pero Chris le tenía bien sujeto.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- El por qué no puedes hacer eso es obvio.

- CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Por qué mas?

Peter sollozó con fuerza y Chris esperó a que le respondiera, con paciencia. Pero la paciencia se agotaba y Peter no le respondía.

CRACK

- ¿Por qué más, Peter?

- Por…snif…por robarte los poderes.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Un gran no. Esto va a sonar muy posesivo, pero son MIOS. Son parte de mí, y no puedes quitármelos sin mi consentimiento.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris entendió que Peter ya no podía responderle, así que no se molestó en hacerle ninguna pregunta. Con cinco azotes más, concluyó el castigo. Empezó a acariciarle con ternura, mientras Peter lloraba, pero le advirtió:

- Ahora hemos tratado lo menos importante. Mañana por la mañana te repetiré el mensaje de que no puedes ponerte en peligro. Y si vuelves a arriesgarte, en vez de dos azotainas te llevarás dos cada día de la semana. De alguna forma tengo que conseguir que dejes de jugarte la vida.

Como respuesta Peter sólo sollozó más. Chris le acarició y le incorporó, envolviéndole en un gran abrazo. Se meció con él hasta que su respiración se normalizó un poco.

- ¿Me…me vas a castigar más? – preguntó el chico.

- Mañana. Ahora sólo voy a mimarte. He pasado tanto miedo, al saber que podías estar en cualquier parte, lejos de mí…

- No…no quería preocuparte. – dijo Peter, con un nuevo sollozo.

- Ssh. Ya está, tesoro.

Le costó mucho que Peter dejara de llorar. De hecho, no descartó la posibilidad de que lo hiciera porque ya no le quedaban más lágrimas. Tras media hora de susurros y frases dulces, Peter se durmió, y Chris se quedó con él, acariciándole el pelo mientras dormía.

Despertó una hora después, y Chris aún estaba con él. Peter se sentó, e hizo una mueca. Un dolor sordo le recordó otro dolor mucho más intenso. Había pasado un rato y por eso le dolía menos, casi nada a decir verdad, pero Chris le había castigado y decía que al día siguiente lo haría otra vez. Quizá por pensar esto, quizá porque había tenido tiempo para reponer líquidos, Peter comenzó a llorar otra vez.

- Eh, tesoro. ¿Estás despierto? ¿Por qué lloras? Ya, mi niño. – le calmó Chris, con voz dulce, y le envolvió con sus brazos. Chris tenía el corazón en la garganta. Sabía que había sido duro con él, pero también sabía que ya no podía dolerle tanto, y que no era del todo lógico que llorara así después de tanto rato. Era como si sólo hubiera interrumpido el llanto para dormir.

- Estabas enfadado. – dijo el chico. – Me gritaste.

- ¿Lloras por eso? Lo siento, Peter. Pero no es la primera vez que te grito. No es que esté bien, pero no es tan malo. Yo también siento ¿sabes? Y como dices, estaba enfadado. Por eso grité. Sin embargo, matizo el "estaba". Ya no llores, tesoro.

- Pero…- empezó Peter, sin llegar a concluir.

- ¿Pero?

- Pensé…pensé…Estabas enfadado – repitió.

Chris entendió que había algo que se le estaba escapando. Había aprendido que con Peter muchas veces funcionaba mejor el lenguaje no verbal, así que le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició la espalda mientras esperaba a que el chico se explicara.

- Estabas enfadado, y no me hiciste daño – dijo el chico, por fin.

- Ah, entonces ¿te he hecho cosquillas? – preguntó Chris con incredulidad, casi de forma involuntaria. Estaba bastante seguro de que dolerle sí le había dolido.

- No, pero…Yo…tenía miedo – admitió Peter, y Chris le dio un beso, cerrando los ojos. De hecho, Peter se lo había tomado mejor de lo que creía. Hubo unos días en los que ni siquiera se podía acercar a él sin que le temiera. El hecho de que le castigara tenía a la fuerza que revivir los temores que había experimentado en aquella cueva.

- Nunca tengas miedo de mí. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Aunque sí tienes que tenerle miedo a esa cosa de ahí – dijo Chris, señalando al cepillo – y a lo que haré con ella si vuelves a hacer algo que suponga el más mínimo riesgo para tu salud o tu integridad física. Como aparecerte en medio del inframundo por tratar de escapar de un castigo para ver a tu proyecto de novia. La segunda parte es muy romántica y adolescente, pero la primera se podía haber transformado en una película de terror.

- No es mi proyecto de novia – musitó Peter, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Chris. Creyó ver que se ruborizaba, aunque era difícil decirlo porque Peter llevaba un rato con la cara algo sonrosada.

- Ah, con que Romeo es tímido. Ahora puedo vengarme de todas tus pullas con Amy – dijo Chris, contento de haber encontrado una forma de hacerle sonreír otra vez. Sin embargo, consiguió justo el efecto contrario, porque Peter lloró otra vez. Pero…¿cuánto puede llorar una persona sin descanso? Y…¿por qué lloraba ahora?

- He estropeado tu cita con Amy. – dijo Peter, aun con la cara escondida. Chris le separó un poquito para limpiarle las lágrimas.

- No, no lo has hecho.

- Sí, lo he hecho y era importante para ti…No te enfades, por favor…

Chris supo que con negárselo simplemente no bastaría.

- ¿Aparece en algún lugar de las normas que Amy esté por delante de mis hijos? – preguntó entonces Chris. – Te dije que nunca me enfadaría por nada que no saliera en ese papel. Me gustaría que hubiera sido por otros motivos, pero si tú me necesitas, da igual que esté con el mismísimo rey de Francia, que yo vendré corriendo (u orbitando, si no me lo has quitado ¬¬) a atenderte. Aunque sea del tipo de atención que no te gusta, como lo de hace un rato.

- En Francia no hay rey – dijo Peter, al cabo de varios segundos, como única respuesta.

- Ya está el listillo. No le quites el puesto a Nick ¿quieres? – dijo Chris, y le revolvió el pelo. - ¿Mejor? – le preguntó luego, y Peter asintió. – No me extraña, con todo lo que has llorado…Sabes que te lo podías haber evitado ¿no? Quedándote en casa, como tenías que hacer. Dejando mis poderes tranquilos. Diablos, si ibas a escaparte, haberlo hecho a la antigua usanza, por la ventana o algo así. No es que eso fuera a hacer irte de rositas, pero al menos no te habrías puesto en peligro.

Peter asintió.

- ¿Quieres cenar? – dijo Chris, tras unos instantes.

- ¿Es una pregunta?

- No, en realidad no. Veo que ya lo vas pillando.

- Sí, el nuevo plan es cebarme para que un día yo me convierta en la cena.

Peter le sonrió, y Chris le sonrió de vuelta. Le empujó un poquito para que se levantara.

- Vamos, sal de aquí, que sino luego no duermes. ¿Me ayudas con la cena? Así puedes hablarme de Hope, mientras tanto.

Aquello terminó por distraer a Peter del todo, y empezó a contarle lo que había hecho con ella. Hablaba de la chica con mucha ternura, y Chris sólo esperaba que no se hicieran daño mutuamente.

A la mañana siguiente fue Peter el que despertó a Chris en vez de al revés. El chico le hizo cosquillas y soltó una risa juguetona. De pronto parecía tener diez años menos, y a Chris le encantó. Le siguió el juego y le tiró hasta que intercambiaron los papeles, y de pronto era Chris quien le hacía cosquillas. Escuchó la risa de Peter hasta que se apagó, sintiendo que podía sobrevivir únicamente alimentándose de ese sonido. Sin embargo, se puso algo serio para hablar con él.

- Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. Da igual lo tierno que te pongas: va a suceder igual.

- Sí, sí, ya lo sé. – dijo Peter, reconociendo el cambio de ambiente. Se levantó.

- Bien, pues entonces…¿por qué voy a castigarte, Peter?

- Por ponerme en peligro.

- Y por usar la magia de forma irresponsable, lo que siempre, de una forma u otra, te pondrá en peligro. Ven aquí.

Peter definitivamente se haría amo del universo algún día sólo para prohibir esas dos palabras. Cada vez que Chris decía "ven aquí" las cosas terminaban muy mal para cierta parte de su cuerpo. Se acercó a él con resignación. Sabía que si Chris había separado los dos castigos era porque iba a ser duro. Pero Peter ya no tenía miedo. No le gustaba, evidentemente, pero no tenía miedo.

Efectivamente, la intención de Chris había sido la de dejar claro de una vez por todas que no podía ponerse en peligro. Era algo que ya se había cansado de repetirle, igual que a Nick el que fuera respetuoso, con la diferencia que cada vez que Peter le desobedecía en aquello, arriesgaba su vida. Así que había pretendido ser tajante, y ejemplar…pero cuando Peter se acercó a él, se limitó a darle diez palmadas. Peter le miró con la pregunta en los ojos. Ese no era el gran castigo que se esperaba.

- Supongo que no da igual lo tierno que te pongas – dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros. – Anda, pequeño manipulador, baja a desayunar.

Peter se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en el umbral y aún le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una frase de absolución? "Vete y no peques más" – citó, y le dio un empujoncito. – Y por el bien de tu trasero, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como quitarme los poderes.

Peter se fue y Chris sacudió la cabeza, mientras se sacaba la camiseta del pijama. "Su niño" a veces parecía realmente un crío.


	55. Chapter 55: El mejor padre

Viernes por la tarde. Su cita del día anterior con Amy se había visto truncada por la "brillante" idea de Peter de usar sus poderes para lo que no debía. Chris se había pasado gran parte de la mañana intentando contactar con Amy para quedar de nuevo, pero la chica no se lo cogía. Lo primero que pensó es que ella estaba enfadada, pero le había parecido que había medio arreglado las cosas con ella, así que no tenía mucho sentido. Después, empezó a preocuparse, y poco le faltó para presentarse en su casa y comprobar que todo estuviera bien, pero no quería ser absorbente ni actuar como un paranoico. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, aunque no sé despegó del móvil ni un segundo.

Su preocupación le volvía irascible. El verse ignorado le frustraba. Conclusión: era mejor no buscarle las cosquillas aquella tarde. Es algo que sus hijos parecieron entender, porque le dejaron bastante tranquilo. Chris les había puesto algo de merendar y les llamó para que bajaran. Peter se movía de forma extraña, y miró la silla como si fuera un enemigo. Chris le iba a preguntar al respecto, hasta que escuchó a Nick:

- ¿Aun te duele? – preguntó el chico, algo preocupado.

Chris, histérico porque acaba de dejarle a Amy su mensaje número 24 del día, estalló, mirando a Peter algo enfadado.

- Lo que te he dado ésta mañana ni se puede llamar castigo. Te merecías algo mucho peor así que ni se te ocurra quejarte porque es imposible que te duela.

Los ojos de cordero que le puso Peter le hicieron sentir mal casi de inmediato.

- Pero…si…si no me he quejado…- dijo con mucha penita.

Chris suspiró, se levantó, y le abrazó.

- Perdona, tesoro. Tienes razón. Y, si quieres quejarte, hazlo. Sólo estoy un poco nervioso. ¿Te duele?

- Sí, pero no por lo que tú crees. Me he caído saltando el potro y prácticamente me duele todo. Creo que nunca más voy a poder doblar las rodillas.

Chris casi sonrió por el tono fatalista que empleó Peter. Si no sonrió del todo fue sólo porque sintió que había sido un gran fallo de su parte el no darse cuenta que su hijo estaba adolorido.

- ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Puedo curarte en un segundo, ya lo sabes.

- Tampoco fue tan horrible. Me caí, y ahora encima tengo agujetas. La mayoría de mis compañeros están igual que yo.

- Pero ellos no tienen un padre luz blanca. – replicó Chris, y con un movimiento de su mano le alivió cualquier dolor que pudiera tener. - ¿Una clase de gimnasia intensa? – preguntó, con cariño. Tenía a Peter por un buen atleta.

- ¡Brutal! – intervino Nick. – Fue agotador, en serio. No me extraña que Peter no pudiera saltar….¡yo ya no podía moverme para cuando llegamos al potro!

Chris contuvo una sonrisa, para que no le malinterpretaran y se ofendieran. Frotó el hombro de Nick, en un gesto reconfortante.

- ¿Tú también quieres que "te repare"?

- Estoy bien. Sólo tengo agujetas. Nadie se muere de eso.

- Ni yo me muero por quitártelas – respondió Chris, e hizo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho con Peter. Luego les sonrió, aunque no fue su sonrisa alegre y sincera de costumbre.

- ¿Pasa algo, papá? – preguntó Peter. - ¿Por qué decías que estabas nervioso?

- No es nada.

- Sí es algo. – dijo Nick, frunciendo el ceño – Puedes contárnoslo. Si no quieres, no, y tampoco lo leeré de tu mente. Pero realmente nos gustaría poder ayudarte.

Chris le miró con agradecimiento.

- Llevo todo el día intentando hablar con Amy, y no puedo. Estoy preocupado. Normalmente responde a mis llamadas o mensajes de forma instantánea.

- Tal vez esté en alguna reunión en su trabajo. O haya salido con algún amigo…O se haya dejado el móvil en casa…Pueden ser muchas cosas, papá. – dijo Peter, con su voz tranquilizadora.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Quieres orbitar y presentarte ahí mismo para estar seguro ¿no? – adivinó Nick. Chris asintió, como si confesara algo vergonzoso - ¿Qué te retiene?

- El sentido común. El hecho de no querer quedar como un idiota…

Nick tosió, y su tos sonó enormemente parecida a la frase "cada uno queda como lo que es". Chris le miró alzando una ceja, y luego le dio una colleja.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en creer que estoy sordo?

- Sería lo lógico…Cuando uno llega a cierta edad el organismo se deteriora, ya sabes…

Chris miró a Nick con una creciente indignación, e iba a darle otra colleja, pero Nick le esquivó, riendo.

- ¡Será descarado! ¡Me ha llamado viejo! – exclamó Chris, pero conteniendo una sonrisa. - ¡Debería darte una lección, mocoso deslenguado!

- Pero si te encanta eso de mí – replicó Nick, muy pagado de sí mismo. - Ha funcionado ¿no? Ya no estás preocupado.

- ¡No, pero tú deberías estarlo! – amenazó Chris, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- Jajaja, ¡no! Jaja ¡para, para!

Peter sacudió la cabeza, y levantó las manos.

- Como críos. El remedio peor que la enfermedad.

Las risas atrajeron a Leo y Chris dejó tranquilo a Nick para servirle al niño su zumo y su sándwich.

- No quiero zumo – dijo Leo, en un tono que a Chris no le gustó demasiado. Frunció el ceño, pero no le dio importancia.

- ¿Y qué quieres?

Solía dejarle elegir en la merienda, dentro de un orden. El zumo podía sustituirse por fruta.

- Chocolate – respondió el niño.

- Tienes que comer algo sano. Tómate el zumo o una pieza de fruta, y si después de eso y el sándwich aun tienes hambre, entonces podrás comer chocolate. – dijo Chris, y como vio la cara que ponía Leo, prosiguió – Ya sabes que siempre es así. Voy a ahorrarnos esto: ahora tú te enfadas, me insultas y yo te castigo. Luego nos abrazamos, y al final te lo comes. ¿Por qué no pasamos directamente a la fase en la que me haces caso?

Leo le miró como echándole un pulso durante varios segundos. Al final, apartó la mirada.

- De todas formas no quería chocolate – dijo al final, con voz resentida - Seguro que es de ese casero que haces tú y entonces estará malísimo.

Chris dudó durante un segundo sobre cómo reaccionar a eso. La intención de Leo había sido molestarle, y quizás hasta "herirle". No había sido un gran insulto, pero a Chris le molestaba particularmente la intención del niño de "voy a decir lo que crea que va a sentarte peor". Por eso se acercó a él, le levantó, y le dio un azote, como signo de advertencia.

- Cuidado, Leo. Eso ha estado muy cerca de ser una falta de respeto.

- Entonces no he debido hacerlo bien, porque quería que lo fuera claramente.

¿Quién y cómo había metido el espíritu rebelde de Nick en el cuerpecito de su hijo? Chris pensó que se le iba a caer la mandíbula, tras la respuesta de Leo. Su niño con formas de adolescente. Chris suspiró, y se sentó en una silla al lado de Leo. Tiró de él un poquito e hizo ademán de bajarle el pantalón.

- ¡No, papi, por favor! – suplicó Leo, al ver sus intenciones.

A Chris casi le sorprendió la vehemencia de Leo, como si le hubieran amenazado con una pistola o algo así. Decidió entonces cambiar de estrategia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó a Leo con su voz más inocente.

- Ibas a…ibas a darme unos azotes – dijo el niño, con voz triste.

- Entonces no he debido hacerlo bien, porque aún tengo pensado hacerlo. – dijo, parafraseando a Leo. El niño pareció entender, porque agachó la cabeza. – Te dije que podíamos pasar directamente al momento en el que me haces caso, pero por lo visto te apetecía más desobedecerme un rato y que te castigara. Y si tú quieres eso, pues yo te complazco encantado.

- Yo no quiero eso…

- ¿No? Entonces, he debido escuchar mal ¿verdad? No es posible que me hayas dado una respuesta maleducada. Sólo me estabas diciendo que estarás encantado de tomarte el zumo.

Leo no estaba seguro de cómo debía responder a eso. Le parecía que su padre le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y librarse de un castigo, pero no entendía cómo debía responderle. ¿Tenía que "seguirle el juego" y decir que sí, que eso era lo que había querido decir, o que no, y disculparse? ¿La pregunta tenía trampa? Finalmente, encontró una manera de responder que le parecía más o menos acertada.

- Me tomaré el zumo – dijo, con un hilo de voz. – Lo siento.

- Eso era lo que quería oír – dijo Chris, y para confusión de Leo le dio un beso en la frente, y un azote suave. – Es más fácil hacerme caso que discutir conmigo. – le recordó, y luego cambio el tono y la expresión para hablarle de forma mucho más distendida – Te irá mejor si seleccionas las cosas de Nick que vas a repetir. A él nunca le va muy bien con eso de pasarse de listo.

- ¡Eh, que estoy aquí! – protestó Nick, indignado. Él y Peter habían observado en silencio. - ¿Ahora qué se supone que he hecho?

- Nada, pero Leo se parece cada vez más a ti. Me ocuparé que se quede sólo con la parte buena – chinchó Chris. Estaba de broma, pero el comentario pareció realmente ofender a su hijo.

- No sabía que tuviera un lado malo. – musitó Nick. – Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero confiaba en que tú no.

- Nick, sólo era una broma. No tienes en absoluto un lado malo. Sólo un lado respondón con cierta facilidad para meterse en líos. Pero eso sigue siendo parte de tu lado bueno, corazón.

Jesús. ¡Que el hipersensible era Peter!

- ¿Y el bicho rojo que es primo lejano de Hulk? – preguntó Nick - ¿"Eso" también es mi lado bueno?

"Está hablando de Adramelech" entendió Chris. "Siguen odiando su esencia de demonio"

Chris se puso de pie, respiró hondo, y no habló hasta asegurarse de que pensaba realmente que lo que iba a decir era verdad. No quería mentirles, y además Nick podría descubrirlo con cierta facilidad, en alguna de sus intrusiones a su mente.

- "Eso" es parte de lo que eres. Y si es parte de lo que eres, entonces es algo bueno. Esto va también por ti, Peter: no debéis rechazar esa parte de vosotros. Lo importante no es lo que uno es, sino las decisiones que toma. Es…el legado que os dejó vuestra madre, y le costó la vida.

- No quiero nada que venga de ella – replicó Peter con frialdad.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – acusó Nick. Desde que se enteró que su madre no era una drogadicta, sino algo así como una heroína que les había protegido de otros demonios se había convertido en su mayor fan. Y tampoco es que antes de eso la odiara mucho. Pero Peter siempre había tenido ideas diferentes al respecto.

- Era un demonio, Nick. La palabra no es decorativa. Significa que era un ser repugnante venido del mismísimo infierno y que…

Nick le silenció con un puñetazo.

- No hables así de "ella" – ladró Nick, e hizo que ese "ella" sonara casi como un poema….Lo dijo con veneración.

- Bah! – respondió Peter tras frotarse el mentón. Rodó los ojos como si estuviera hablando con alguien estúpido con quien no se pudiera razonar. Se fue de la cocina.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Leo decidió fijar la mirada en su plato, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Nick…- empezó Christopher.

- Siento haberle pegado – soltó el chico, rápidamente. – Lo siento. – repitió, y salió corriendo.

Chris suspiró. Iba a seguirle, pero entonces sonó su móvil. Era Amy. El corazón le dejó de latir, y toda la preocupación que había sentido durante la mañana volvió a él, multiplicada por mil. Descolgó el teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja.

- ¿Amy? – preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta. - ¿Amy estás bien? Por Dios, dime que estás bien.

- Suenas adorable cuando te preocupas. Estoy bien, Chris, pero necesito tu ayuda.

- Claro dime donde estás y aparezco ahí ya mismo. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

- ¡Chris! No es esa clase de problema. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien. Es la clase de problema normal que un novio normal puede resolver para su novia normal sin necesidad de orbitar ni de usar la magia.

- Ah. – dijo Chris mucho más tranquilo. Claro, la ayudaría en lo que fuera. Pero antes…- ¿por qué no cogías mis llamadas? ¡Casi me da algo!

- He sido secuestrada por mi familia. Verás, hoy es…lo que viene siendo mi cumpleaños.

Chris iba a decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota. Es tu novia y no sabes su cumpleaños. ¡Idiota!".

Poco a poco, su cerebro volvió a funcionar.

- Pero, y no te ofendas, creí…que no tenías familia.

- De sangre no, pero tengo buenos amigos que son como mis hermanos.

Una vez más, constató lo poco que sabía sobre ella.

- Amanda, no sé qué decirte. Ni siquiera te he comprado un regalo.

- Para empezar, NO ME DIGAS AMANDA. Y, menos mal que no me lo has comprado, porque no quiero nada.

- Me siento tan…estúpido. Yo…feliz cumpleaños. – dijo, y suspiró. - ¿Para qué querías mi ayuda?

Amy soltó una risita.

- ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?

- ¿Eh?

- Ven a casa, estamos aquí. Di que me necesitas para algo…no sé, lo que se te ocurra…pero libérame.

- Creí que estabas con amigos…

- Y lo estoy. Pero hay una razón por la que no sabías que hoy era mi cumpleaños, y es que yo no lo celebro. Las fiestas trampas no me gustan nada.

Fue curioso, porque Chris no podía verla pero habría jurado que puso un puchero. Contuvo una risita.

- Lamento no poder complacerla, señorita Evinson, pero no estaría bien privarla de su fiesta de cumpleaños. – dijo Chris, con voz formal, pero a la vez divertida.

- ¡Chris!

- ¿Algo más? No quiero entretenerte y privar a tus invitados del placer de tu compañía.

- ¡Chris ni se te ocurra colgarme o sí que voy a privarte a ti pero no quieras saber de qué!

Sin aguantarse más, Chris soltó una carcajada.

- Chris…- la voz de Amy sonaba suplicante esta vez.

- ¿De verdad lo estás pasando mal o es sólo que te molesta ser el centro de atención?

- Lo estoy pasando fatal – aseguró ella, y a Chris no le cupo ninguna duda de que no era cierto.

- Es una fiesta, no una tortura.

- ¡Para mí es lo mismo!

Chris volvió a reír.

- Haremos esto: me pasaré en un rato, cuando hayas disfrutado de tus amigos. Si sigues queriendo irte para entonces, te secuestraré. Y si no, me quedo contigo.

- Eres realmente odioso, ojos azules. – replicó ella, cuando entendió que Chris estaba decidido a hacerlo así.

- Es una cualidad de nacimiento. Hasta luego, Amy. Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo.

Como toda respuesta recibió un gruñido, y el pitido que indicaba que le había colgado. Chris se quedó un rato de pie, sin moverse, embargado de emociones.

Diversión. Sí, Amy le divertía mucho.

Amor. Amor profundo. Vale, eso asustaba. Mejor apartarlo, por el momento.

Culpabilidad. Pero…¿qué clase de novio era que no conocía el día del cumpleaños de su chica? No tenía un regalo…Resolvió conseguir uno antes de ir a verla.

Tras dejarse inundar un poco más por las sensaciones que había provocado aquella llamada, y sin tener ya el peso de la preocupación porque le hubiera pasado algo a Amy, Chris se dispuso a ir a hablar con Nick y Peter. Como solía empezar hablando con Peter, esa vez decidió ir primero al cuarto de Nick.

Le sorprendió ver que su hijo le esperaba con las rodillas entre los brazos, haciéndose muy pequeño sobre la cama, con la espalda en la pared. Aquello le hacía parecer muy vulnerable.

-Hola – dijo, por decir algo, tras varios segundos de silenciosas miradas incómodas. Nick pareció despertar de un letargo mental en ese momento. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Aquello rompió a Chris más de lo que lo hubiera hecho de haber estado llorando del todo. Ese querer y no poder le hacía ver que su hijo estaba sufriendo por algo y su único deseo en ese momento fue ayudarle. Como fuera. Iba a decir algo, pero Nick se le adelantó.

- No lo volveré a hacer. Te lo prometo. No lo haré nunca más pero no me pegues con eso.

"¿Eh? ¿Con 'eso'? ¿Qué quiere decir?" pensó Chris desconcertado, hasta que siguió la mirada de Nick. Su hijo le miraba la cintura, y Chris vio lo que su hijo estaba viendo: el cinturón.

- No, Nick. No voy a hacerlo. – le aseguro. Nick le escudriñó con la mirada, y pareció creerle, porque de pronto se relajó mucho. - ¿Es por eso que estás así, como un conejo fuera de su madriguera?

Nick negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Mamá – dijo solamente, y Chris jamás se había sentido tan enternecido por su hijo como en ese momento. Nunca había escuchado a Nick o a Peter decir "mamá". Tampoco solía hablar de ella con ellos. Y aunque había creído saber lo mucho que ella les importaba, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no había tenido ni idea. Salvó la distancia que le separaba de Nick en dos pasos y le envolvió con sus brazos. Así fue como Nick empezó a llorar. - ¿Por qué Peter dice esas cosas de ella? ¡Nos salvó! Ocultó nuestros poderes para que creciéramos como gente normal y estuviéramos a salvo. Dio su vida por nosotros. Tú me lo dijiste.

- Y es la verdad. Pero…tienes que entenderle. Yo lo hago. Esto…es difícil de decir sin que suene doloroso, cariño, pero ella os "planeó". Ella sabía que si os concebía…conmigo….seríais muy poderosos. Realmente creo que llegó a quereros, pero al principio erais un plan, y para ello no tuvo reparos en engañarme y después ocultarme además que era padre. Me alejó de vosotros. Os protegió, pero a la vez os puso en peligro. Todo por…ambición. No me malinterpretes: me alegro de que lo hiciera, de que decidiera tener hijos conmigo, porque gracias a eso existís. Aunque al principio su decisión no fuera por motivos maternales, gracias a ella estáis aquí. Así que yo…os entiendo a los dos.

- Pero eso no lo sabes – protestó Nick. – Ella…ella podía querernos desde el principio. Sé que era un demonio, pero eso no quiere decir que fuera mala. Tal vez…tal vez se enamoró de ti….pero sabía que lo vuestro estaba prohibido y….y por eso luego se fue.

Chris sabía que no era así. Es más, sabía que Nick también lo sabía. Pero decidió no contradecirle, porque el chico realmente parecía necesitar creer aquella pequeña mentira. Necesitaba sentirse querido por esa mujer que le llevara en su vientre. Le apartó el pelo de la cara con cariño.

- Tal vez – respondió tiernamente, y le dio un beso en la frente. – Peter no pretendía hacerte daño, corazón. Él no puede verlo de la misma forma que tú, sólo eso. Desde luego, no escogió bien sus palabras.

Le estuvo mimando durante un buen rato, y pudo sentir como su abrazo le confortaba. Le sintió más pequeño que nunca entre sus brazos, y no le soltó incluso después de que se calmara.

- Gracias – dijo Nick, e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: le dio un beso en la mejilla. Generalmente dejaba que él le diera besos, pero no solía salir de él.

- ¿Y ahora, con qué fuerzas te castigo yo, después de esto?

- ¿Me vas a castigar? – preguntó Nick y, si pretendía darle pena, lo consiguió.

- No puedes ir por ahí pegando a tu hermano. Esta vez te has controlado. No le has tirado al suelo ni te has ensañado con él, es por eso que te he dicho que no voy a pegarte con el cinturón, pero no puedes darle un puñetazo cada vez que diga algo que te moleste.

Nick asintió. Chris suspiró.

- No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. Esta semana te ocupas tú de Ariel en lugar de Peter ¿entendido? Y no verás la televisión por dos semanas.

Nick volvió a asentir, y lentamente esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que no me vas a…"ya sabes"?

- Esta vez no. Considéralo tu recompensa por ocuparte de todo cuando yo…me vine abajo. Pero, te lo advierto, nada de tocar a tu hermano.

- Eres el mejor padre el mundo. – le aseguró.

- Y tú el pelota menos sutil que conozco – dijo Chris, riendo – Y eres el mejor hijo, también. Ahora, ¿por qué no te arreglas un poco? Creo recordar que hoy vas a ver a Rachel ¿nop? No querrás hacerla esperar: ese es su trabajo. Cuando estés listo baja al salón ¿vale? Quiero hablar contigo y con tu hermano.

Dejó a Nick con cara de concentrado, y fue a hablar con Peter. Se dijo que si apenas había castigado a uno, no podía ser más duro con el otro. Peter ni siquiera había golpeado a su hermano. Llamó a su puerta antes de entrar.

- Hola, Peter. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Bueno, ya has pasado.

Chris parpadeó, sorprendido por esa respuesta antipática.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le ladró Peter.

- Para empezar, que seas más amable. De eso va esto, en realidad. De amabilidad y delicadeza. Has sido muy brusco con tu hermano, al hablar de vuestra madre.

- No es mi madre. Es la mujer que me prestó su cuerpo por nueves meses, ya te lo dije.

- Las cosas han cambiado. Ahora sabemos la verdad. Puedes acusarla de muchas cosas, pero de abandonarte: se murió, y no a causa de la droga.

- ¡Me dejó en un orfanato!

- ¡Para protegerte de quienes querían hacerte daño! Mira…Te entiendo. De verdad que sí. Nick la idealiza. Era un demonio…Los demonios no tienen alma y actúan por ambición. Xandra, Ariel, o como queráis llamarla, quería poder: el poder que vosotros ibais a darle Pero…mi familia ha visto como algunos QUIEREN conseguir un alma. Algunos lo hacen, a un alto precio. Vuestra madre no se ganó un alma, pero quizá si vuestro perdón, por intentar protegeros. Os quiso, Peter. Tuvo que quereros de verdad para protegeros y renunciar a sus ambiciones al haceros creer como gente normal

- ¡Qué sabrás tú! ¡No era más que una zorra con pretensiones!

Chris estuvo a punto de responderle con la misma ira con la que había hablado Peter, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esa ira era fruto del dolor.

- Puedes…puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero has de respetar lo que piensa tu hermano y no puedes herir sus sentimientos. Y tienes que cuidar la forma en la que hablas.

- Era una zorra. Sólo estaba siendo sincero.

- Me refería a cómo te referiste a ella frente a Nick. De todas formas, lo cierto es que no era eso que la has llamado Peter, y que no quiero que te refieras así a ninguna mujer: mucho menos a la que te concibió.

- Ella no era una mujer. Era un demonio. Y si tanto la querías, haberte casado con ella.

A Chris le estaba costando mucho mantenerse firme en su propósito de no castigarle. Peter estaba echando toda su rabia contra él

- Te aseguro que no soy su mayor fan. Esto no es sobre ti o sobre mí. Es sobre tu hermano, y el hecho de que él la quiere. Cómete el orgullo, y acepta que no deberías haberte expresado así.

- Quizá debería haberme expresado a puñetazos. Ese parece un mejor medio de expresión, por lo visto.

- No, Nick tampoco obró bien y ya he hablado con él de eso. Pero ahora estoy hablando contigo, sobre lo que has hecho tú. Y me estoy cansando de ser el objetivo de tu rabia y tu sarcasmo, Peter.

- Espera que no seas el objetivo de otra cosa…

Chris había tenido suficiente. Se acercó a él, le levantó, y le dio cinco azotes.

- Basta ya. Quiero que vayas a disculparte con Nick. Vamos.

- No voy a disculparme por ser sincero.

- Guárdate tu sinceridad. No puedes ser tan brusco y maleducado. No te pido que renuncies a tus ideas sino que busques la forma de no herir a tu hermano al expresarlas. Baja, y discúlpate.

- Espera sentado – replicó Peter, y Chris se sentó, efectivamente, pero para atraerle hacia sí y bajarle la ropa. Luego le puso sobre sus rodillas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Eso bastó para que Peter se echara a llorar por fin, y se abrazara a él, cuando Chris le dejó incorporarse. Lloraba de rabia contenida, de dolor emocional, y posiblemente de pena por ser un niño sin madre. Chris lamentaba haber tenido que castigarle para que el chico encontrara la forma correcta de expresar esas emociones, pero se alegraba de que por fin estuvieran en un punto en el que lo que le dijera no fuera recibido con groserías y malas respuestas. De pronto su intuición habló por él, expresando pensamientos que ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber tenido.

- Sé que duele, tesoro. Ella no está aquí; no ha estado nunca y duele. Ese es el verdadero motivo de todo esto. Te daría igual si fuera un demonio o un extraterrestre si pudieras tenerla aquí a tu lado. Lo entiendo. Es injusto, es mezquino, y es un error. El lugar de un hijo es con su madre. Pero ella no tiene la culpa de eso. Nadie la tiene. Murió. La muerte es lo único que puede separar a una verdadera madre de su hijo. Por eso choca oírte hablar así de ella, porque era tu madre. Se ganó ese derecho al decidir que vuestro bienestar le importaba más que el suyo propio.

Peter sollozó sobre él y Chris supo que había dado en el clavo. Peter no odiaba a su madre. La quería, y ese era el problema: que no estaba ahí parar quererla. Le besó en la frente y dejó que su presencia le reconfortara.

- Me…me he pasado toda mi vida odiándola por ser una drogadicta – dijo Peter al cabo de un rato – Por elegir la droga antes que a nosotros. Y…ahora resulta que nos eligió a nosotros antes que a la magia. Y en vez de hacerme sentir mejor me hace sentir peor. ¿Por qué ya no puedo odiarla? Odiarla era sencillo. Era mala, y se lo merecía. Pero…ahora sé que me quería. Que podía haber tenido una vida junto a ella, y no la tuve. ¿Cuántas cosas habrían sido diferentes?

- Eso no podemos saberlo, tesoro. Pero te quería. Es con eso con lo que tienes que quedarte. Ella te quería, y yo te adoro.

Peter asintió y se quedó un rato recostado contra él.

- Te quiero – le dijo luego. – Eres el mejor padre que se puede tener.

Era la segunda vez que le decían eso en aquél día, y Chris iba a empezar a creérselo.

- Tú eres el mejor hijo. Ahora sé que soy el hombre más rico del mundo, porque tengo tres tesoros y cada uno de ellos es más de lo que podría desear.

- ¡No! ¡Tú tesoro soy sólo yo! – protestó Peter, con infantilismo y casi poniendo un puchero. Chris se rió.

- Sólo tú – le aseguró con cariño. - ¿Sabes por qué te llamo así?

- Nop – dijo Peter, negando también con la cabeza y mirándole con repentino interés.

- Yo tampoco – reconoció Chris – Me salió sólo, y creo que es porque mi alma se dio cuenta de lo valioso que eres para mí, y de lo mucho que tú necesitas sentirte valioso. Sé que piensas que soy yo, que te miro de forma diferente a como lo hacen los demás, pero ahora sabes que tu madre también pensaba así. Eres valioso para muchas personas.

Peter apretó el abrazo con cariño. Tras unos segundos, se soltó.

- Le debo una disculpa a Nick – le dijo.

- Está en el salón. Hay algo que quiero hablar con los dos.

Peter asintió, y bajó. Nick estaba sentado en el sofá, esperándoles.

- Siento lo que he dicho – empezó Peter. – Sé que "ella" es muy importante para ti….y en realidad para mí también.

Nick abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esto. Luego, miró a su hermano como si acabaran de empezar a compartir algo importante.

- Y yo siento haberte golpeado. En mi defensa diré que tienes una barbilla muy dura, y que creo que yo he salido peor parado.

Peter sonrió, y Nick le devolvió el gesto. Se sentaron los dos juntos, y luego miraron a Chris, expectantes. Christopher había observado, fascinado y encantado, la facilidad con la que los dos hermanos hacían las paces. Empezó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que quería decir…

- Los dos conocéis y controláis bastante bien vuestras habilidades de brujo. De hecho, lo habéis hecho con una facilidad y una rapidez poco habituales. Me alego de que…os hayáis adaptado…tan bien. Pero brujos no es lo único que sois. Sois demonios. Y no unos cualquiera. Vosotros podéis…podéis marcar la diferencia. Tenéis alma…tenéis alma de nacimiento…y sé de sobra que tenéis un buen corazón. Así que, por favor…entended de una vez que ser demonios no es algo malo. No en vuestro caso. Me gustaría…me gustaría intentar…Quiero ver cómo podemos hacer que cambies de forma.

- Pero…eso es peligroso – dijo Peter. – La última vez…Yo…nosotros…Podemos hacerte daño.

- Tomaremos precauciones. No tengo miedo de vosotros. Comprended esto, por favor. Confío en vosotros. En los dos. Y sé que esto va a salir bien. Así que, mañana…mañana podemos intentarlo.

- ¿Por qué no hoy? – preguntó Peter – Si vamos a hacerlo…si estás seguro…hagámoslo antes de que tenga tiempo de pensar lo mala idea que es esto.

- Tú hermano tiene que hacer de Romeo hoy – explicó Chris – Y yo tengo que rescatar a Amy de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¿Es su cumpleaños? – dijo Nick.

- Por lo visto. Lo había ocultado, porque no la gusta celebrarlo. Me ha pedido que la saque de las fauces de sus amigos.

- Pues entonces ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Ponte la armadura y ve a rescatarla! – le dijo Peter, y Chris sonrió.

- En seguida. Primero quiero ver que está todo bien.

- Perfectamente. Los demonios son buenos, lo hemos entendido. Eres un loco idealista, pero lo hemos entendido. Ahora vete. – dijo Nick, enfatizando con las manos, para indicar que se fuera.

- ¿Me quieres echar? – preguntó con diversión. – Está bien. Pásalo bien, Nick. Vuelve antes de las diez. Y Peter, tú…

- Yo no puedo salir, lo sé, lo sé.

- Pues ésta vez recuérdalo, y no salgas. – dijo Chris, pero sin sonar enfadado. Subió a despedirse de Leo y luego orbitó.

Antes de ir a casa de Amy hizo una parada para buscar un regalo. Se encontró dudando entre dos: uno caro y otro más normal. Sabía que Amy no era amiga de los lujos, pero él realmente quería gastarse dinero en ella. Así que decidió comprarle los dos: una cosa tonta y detallista y luego un regalo "de verdad". Con todo listo, se presentó en su casa, y llamó al timbre. Le abrió un chico al que no conocía. Chris vio que era más joven que él…

"De la edad de Amy" entendió, y por alguna razón, se puso celoso.

- ¿Tú eres…? – preguntó el desconocido.

- Christopher. Christopher Haliwell.

- ¡Déjale pasar, Glenn! ¡Es mi novio! – gritó la voz de Amy, desde dentro.

El desconocido abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Luego los entrecerró y no se movió, impidiéndole el paso.

- Así que eres su novio.

- Pues eso parece – respondió Chris, algo incómodo. ¿Ese hombre iba a ser realmente tan directo con aquello de los celos? ¿Ni siquiera iba a intentar ser sutil? Chris no había pensado en que podía tener competidores…Pero entonces…

- Como la hagas daño te descuartizo ¿entiendes, rico? – dijo aquél hombre, y Chris notó algo raro en su voz, y en su forma de moverse.

"Es gay" supo entonces, y suspiró, aliviado. "Vale, ¿por qué te alivias? Este es gay, pero seguro que Amy tiene más amigos. ¿Vas a tener celos de cada uno de ellos?"

- Lo último que quiero es hacerle daño – respondió Chris, con calma. El hombre le escrutó un poco más, y luego sonrió, con unos dientes muy blancos. De pronto, empezó a hablar mucho, y muy deprisa. A Chris le cayó bien casi de inmediato.

- ¿Le traes un regalo? A Amy no la gustan, me encanta que no la hagas caso. A Amy hay que hacerle el caso justo. ¿Qué es? Bueno, es igual, lo veremos ahora. Yo le he regalado un bolso, pero me temo que lo usará de pisapapeles, como todos los demás. Vamos, pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí. Amy y yo somos amigos desde…desde siempre. Soy su mejor amigo en el mundo, seguro. Y ¿cómo os conocisteis? ¿En qué trabajas? Ella no quiere contar nada. Vamos, hombre, ¡dímelo!

Chris se rió. ¡Pero si era imposible decir nada!

- Llevo un club, junto con mi hermano. La conocí gracias a él.

Ya no hubo ocasión de hablar más, porque Amy se tiró en ese momento a los brazos de Chris. Él se agachó y la dio un beso.

- Cuanto has tardado – susurró ella, en su oído. – Ahora sácame de aquí.

- ¿Tan horrible es? – preguntó, susurrando también mientras hacía como que le olisqueaba el pelo y depositaba un tierno beso en su cabeza.

- Como me digan feliz cumpleaños una vez más…- dijo ella como toda respuesta.

- Ah, sí. Feliz cumpleaños. – dijo Chris, sonriendo, y en voz más alta. Amy le dio un pisotón. - ¡Ay! ¡Qué llevas tacones! – protestó, sin dejar de reír.

- ¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo! ¡Tienes suerte de que te necesite para sacarme de aquí, porque si no…!

Chris miró, y se dio cuenta de que Glenn les había dejado solos. Podían hablar libremente, sin susurrar.

- ¿Quién te dice a ti que he visto a llevarte? Yo he venido a una fiesta. No secuestro a chicas que me andan pisoteando.

- ¡Chris! – exclamó ella, horrorizada. - ¡No puedes hacer esto!

- ¿Hacer el qué? ¿Celebrar el cumpleaños de mi novia con ella y sus amigos? Por cierto, te he traído regalos. Anda, ábrelos.

- No tenías que haberme comprado nada…

- Pero lo he hecho. Así que, abre.

Amy le dedicó una mirada furiosa más, y luego sacó un paquete de la bolsa que llevaba Chris, a regañadientes. Ese era el "barato". En realidad, era una cadena de oro en la que había pedido que grabaran sus nombres. Amy lo miró boquiabierta. Chris supo, por su expresión, que le gustaba.

- Enhorabuena. Es ya una novia de 29 años, señorita Evinson.

Amy le miró, intentando seguir molesta pero no parecía conseguirlo del todo.

- ¿Y esto que es, para que la edad no me haga olvidarme del nombre de mi tremendamente odioso novio?

- No. Es para demostrarte que eres mía, y que yo soy tuyo. – dijo Chris, con ojos ardientes. Amy abrió mucho los suyos, sorprendida. Chris la atrajo hacia sí, y la dio un beso.

- No sueles hablar así – le dijo ella.

- ¿Y cómo suelo hablar? – preguntó, dándole besos cortos en la comisura de los labios.

- No tan…- empezó Amy, pero Chris no le dejó terminar y la alzó con un solo brazos. Ella pesaba tan poco…- ¡Wow!

- Hoy tengo el día apasionado. Es el efecto que me provoca estar delante de ti. Especialmente cuando te ves tan hermosa.

Amy se quedó sin respiración.

- Me sorprendes, ojos azules. – dijo, mientras le acariciaba.

- Gratamente, espero.

Ella le sonrió.

- Me gusta mi regalo – le dijo, y le dio la muñeca para que le pusiera la cadena. Chris lo hizo, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Tengo otro. – anunció, levantando la bolsa que llevaba colgado del brazo.

- ¿Otro?

- Ábrelo.

Amy lo hizo, con más curiosidad que desagrado. Pero aun así, mientras se peleaba con el papel de envolver, le dijo:

- No quiero que gastes dinero en mí.

- Pero yo quiero gastarlo.

Ella le miró mal, y terminó de abrir el paquete. Ese era el "caro". Dentro había un de estos paquetes de "Vive una experiencia": intercambias la caja por una experiencia única, que varías desde spas de lujo a suntuosos cenas. Amy pareció extrañarse, pero luego curioseó para ver qué era.

- "Bautismo de buceo" – leyó la mujer.

- Una tarde nadando entre delfines y ballenas – explicó él. – Tal vez…tal vez habrías preferido algo como dos noches en un hotel pero…pero….Estas experiencias son para dos personas y….y yo no puedo rime ahora, por mis hijos. Y no pensaba dejar que nadie más fuera contigo. – dijo, en un tono posesivo que le sorprendió hasta él. - A…a bucear puedes ir con quien quieras – añadió, de pronto muy nervioso, pensando que ella no tenía por qué querer ir con él. Amy le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

- Me encanta cuando te pones nervioso, y autoritario y en plan "eres mía y yo soy tuyo". No me habías enseñado ese lado tuyo antes. No quiero ir con nadie más que contigo, Chris. Gracias por esto. Es…es de veras un gran regalo – le dijo, y le sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Chris, preocupado.

- No quiero pensar cuánto te ha costado todo esto. Pero puedo hacerme una idea. Es… mucho dinero. Demasiado.

- No es nada que no te merezcas – le dijo él con dulzura.

- No me conoces tanto. Soy sólo… una chica que quizá te agrade. No puedes coger y gastarte una fortuna en mí…

- No vuelvas a decir eso – dijo Chris, casi enfadándose – Eres mucho más que una chica que me agrada. Eres la mujer a la que amo.

Y Chris se sorprendió de decirlo tanto como Amy de escucharlo. Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron. De pronto, el beso se fue transformando en otra cosa. Más…fuerte. Más…intenso. Ella le sorprendió al morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¿Aún quieres que nos vayamos? – la preguntó.

- Me temo que si me secuestra ahora, señor Haliwell, sus intenciones no serían del todo puras.- respondió Amy, con un brillo de picardía en los ojos. - Además, aun no te he presentado a nadie. No me lo perdonarían si te dejo salir de aquí sin que te interroguen.

Chris sonrió, y se dejó llevar hasta el salón donde estaba todo el mundo. Y ahí fue presentado, y vuelto a presentar, y se sintió una atracción de feria. En verdad, Amy tenía muchos amigos. El casi no tenía ninguno…su mejor amigo era su hermano, y no sabía hasta qué punto era no era un poco triste. Pero el hecho de tener que guardar un secreto como el que el guardaba dificultaba un poco tener verdaderas amistades. Había gente con la que se llevaba bien. Algún amigo del instituto con el que aun hablaba…pero todos se acababan cansando tarde o temprano de que cancelara los planes a última hora sin poder dar una verdadera explicación.

Lo pasó bien. Era un plan muy…normal. Dos novios celebrando un cumpleaños con amigos, tranquilamente en casa hablando, riendo y con música. En ese momento al mundo no le importaba su magia, o que tuviera tres hijos de los que ocuparse. Se sintió normal y joven.

Cuando volvió a su casa eran las diez y media. Sonreía como un idiota, estaba seguro. Orbitó en el salón, y al primero al que vio fue a Peter, viendo la TV con Leo encima. El niño estaba dormido, por lo que Peter se llevó un dedo a los labios. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarle, y fue a abrazar a Chris.

- Se te ve feliz – le dijo el chico.

- Ha sido…divertido.

- Me alegro. ¿Qué tal estaba Amy?

- Menos molesta de lo que quería hacerme creer. Tiene amigos que se preocupan por ella. Es bueno saberlo.

Peter le sonrió. Se le veía cansado: tal vez él se hubiera dormido también.

- ¿Y Nick? ¿Qué tal se lo ha pasado? – preguntó Chris.

Peter se puso serio de pronto, y le miró con cautela.

- Aún no ha vuelto – le dijo.

La burbuja de felicidad de Chris se reventó.

- Le dije a las diez. – musitó, mirando el reloj. 22.35. Más de media hora tarde. Chris había llegado después precisamente para no ver si Nick llegaba unos minutos tarde, y así hacerse el sueco, dándole un poco de manga ancha.

Peter vio que su padre comenzaba a enfadarse e intentó calmarle.

- Se le habrá pasado la hora. No te enfades con él, vendrá en seguida.

- Más le vale.

Recordó la regla cuando él era adolescente. En su casa era clara: media hora es un castigo; una hora es una paliza; más de una hora…en fin, nadie había llegado más de una hora tarde, ni él ni sus hermanos.

Chris sacó el móvil y llamó a Nick. Y ese sería el ritual que repitiera durante los minutos siguientes, sin resultados. Nick no se lo cogía. Chris paseaba por el salón inquieto. Peter entraba y salía, sin saber si era mejor hablar con él o no.

- Llévate a Leo a su cama, por favor – le dijo Chris en un determinado momento.

Peter asintió, y cogió al niño en brazos. Bajó unos minutos después. Chris estaba aun más nervioso si cabe, y soltó un improperio tras colgar el teléfono por vez número quinientos.

- Son las once. ¿Dónde narices está? – preguntó Chris. - ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

- ¿No te lo coge?

- Apagado o fuera de cobertura. ¿Para qué se lleva el móvil si no va a usarlo?

- Algo le habrá retrasado…

- ¿Y tanto le cuesta llamar para avisar?

Media hora después, Chris estaba considerando seriamente salir a buscarle.

- Lleva una hora y media de retraso. Ya puede haberle pasado algo, porque si no le haré desear que le haya pasado – dijo, y luego fue consciente de la burrada que había soltado. Si a Nick le pasaba algo de verdad él se moría. Miró a Peter, y vio que él sabía, como él, que no lo había dicho en serio. La presencia del chico le tranquilizaba. Era como un talismán para la paz y le agradecía que estuviera allí con él, esperando. – Por Dios, ¿es así cuando se sentían mis padres cuando les hacía esto?

- ¿Llegabas tarde a menudo? – preguntó Peter para distraerle.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que me pasé gran parte de mi adolescencia castigado sin salir. – confesó Chris, y Peter le miró para que continuara. – Yo no solía meterme en líos muy gordos, así que me castigaban sobretodo sin salir, sin Tv o sin teléfono. Si te digo la verdad a mí no me importaba. El único lugar al que yo quería salir era al inframundo a…bueno, ya sabes a qué. Sólo empecé a ser "un chico normal" cuando conocí a Bianca, y para entonces era un poco mayor que tú ahora. Pero sí, cuando salía volvía más tarde de mi hora. Y como consecuencia eventualmente, además de una paliza, solía estar castigado sin salir los días siguientes. Así que era un ciclo.

A Peter le fascinaba la facilidad con la que su padre le hablaba de un tema del que hasta entonces son había hablado con él. Tal vez eran los nervios, que le volvían más comunicativo, pero decidió aprovecharse. El tema era demasiado "jugoso" como para dejarlo. Su padre en líos…

- ¿No te metías en líos gordos? – preguntó, basándose en lo que él había dicho.

- Generalmente no. Ese era Wyatt. Yo estaba entre medias de Wyatt, que la armaba casi todas las semanas, y Melinda, que no rompía nunca un plato y los pocos que rompía los escondía yo.*****

- Así que tú eras el bueno.

- En mi opinión sí, pero seguro que papá no opina lo mismo – opinó Chris, casi riendo. Casi. – Gracias por intentar distraerme, Peter, pero no funciona. Algo tiene que haberle pasado a tu hermano. Está tardando demasiado.

Peter también se estaba preocupando, y le estaba costando mucho no exteriorizarlo. No quería poner a su padre más nervioso. Chris intentó llamar una vez más, pero nada.

- Es de noche. Las ciudades de noche son peligrosas. Ha podido atropellar un coche, o atracarle o cualquier cosa. Y eso sin contar los "peligros mágicos". Es improbable, pero quien sabe. Tal vez el rumor de vuestra existencia haya corrido por el inframundo. Tal vez más demonios os codicien, y no sólo Barbas.

- Papá, cálmate. Vamos a pensar con la cabeza. No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero creo que lo normal en estos casos es llamar a la gente con la que él esté. ¿Has llamado a Rachel?

- Mierda. No.

- Vale. Toma su teléfono. – dijo Peter, y sacó su móvil para mirar en la agenda. Chris lo copió y llamó, pero tampoco se lo cogió. Los dos resoplaron a la vez.

A las doce menos diez, una hora y cincuenta minutos después de la hora que Chris le había dicho, oyeron como se había la cerradura y vieron entrar a Nick. Peter se preparó para impedir que Chris estrangulara a su hermano, pero no hizo falta porque Chris se limitó a abrazarle, aunque casi le asfixia por la fuerza que puso en el gesto.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué vienes tan tarde?

Al principio, Nick no respondió. Se sintió abrumado por la preocupación que reflejaba la voz de su padre. Sabiendo que estaba mal, no pudo evitarlo e hizo algo que llevaba un par de días sin hacer: le leyó la mente. En la mente de Chris había muchas cosas en ese momento. Estaba el eco de un miedo insoportable…algo que hizo que Nick sintiera miedo también y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ese miedo era por él. Su padre realmente se había asustado. Sintió algo más, y jadeó ante la intensidad de ese sentimiento. Chris…le quería tanto…En ese momento estuvo seguro. Nick nunca había sentido algo así. ¿Era posible querer tanto a alguien? ¿Y de verdad ese sentimiento era por él? A Nick se le saltaron las lágrimas.

- Papá, no quería preocuparte.

- ¿Qué no querías preocuparme? ¿¡Qué no querías preocuparme!? ¿Y qué pensabas que iba a pasar al ver que no volvías ni respondías mis llamadas? – bramó Chris, cada vez más alto, y gritaba también en su mente, provocándole a Nick dolor de cabeza. De pronto percibió un sentimiento notablemente menos positivo. Era claramente enfado, y mucho. Su padre sí que tenía carácter. Nick salió de su mente inmediatamente, porque no era agradable. Pero escapar de los pensamientos de su padre no iba a hacer que escapara a su enfado, y lo sabía muy bien.

- Yo…yo…

- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – exigió saber Chris. Nick miró a Peter, que observaba en la distancia. Le pidió ayuda con la mirada, pero su hermano se mantuvo indiferente. Nick no necesitaba leerle la mente para saber lo que pretendía decirle: "estas sólo en esto, a mí también me has asustado, idiota".

- Se me pasó la hora…

- ¿Se te pasó? ¡A UNO SE LE PASAN DIEZ MINUTOS, NO DOS HORAS!

- Me lo estaba pasando bien…- dijo Nick, muy bajito, y supo que hubiera hecho mejor en no decirlo. En vez de gritar Chris entrecerró los ojos y habló muy, muy bajo. Tanto que Nick casi tuvo que esforzarse para oírle.

- Eso espero. Porque no vas a volver a salir en tres semanas. ¿Por qué no cogías el móvil?

Nick supo que más le valía decir la verdad. Total. ¿Qué iba a cambiar ya?

- Suponía que ibas a gritarme y a enfadarte conmigo y que me harías volver…

- ¡NO LO COGISTE APOSTA! ¡Serán cuatro semanas! Cuatro semanas sin salir de casa y me estoy planteando que sea todo tu maldita vida. Ve a tu cuarto, vamos.

- Papá, lo siento…

- ¡ME DA IGUAL! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE LO SIENTAS! ¡NO VAS A VOLVER A HACERME ESTO! – le aseguró, y eso bastó para que Nick subiera corriendo a su cuarto, antes de enfadarle más. Chris respiró hondo varias veces. Peter se acercó a él, despacio, sin saber si era mejor que él se fuera también.

Con los gritos, habían despertado a Leo, que bajó las escaleras poco después de que Nick las supiera. Entró al salón frotándose los ojitos.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?

- Nada – respondió Chris, con demasiada sequedad.

- Va-vale. Buenas noches, papi…

Chris respiró hondo una vez más. La culpa no era de Leo.

- Buenas noches, campeón. Ven aquí que te de un beso. ¿Estás cansado? – preguntó mientras le envolvía entre sus brazos y le llenaba de besos. El niño asintió.

- Peter y yo hemos jugado al escondite, y a un juego de la play, y hemos enseñado trucos a Ariel y….y…más cosas de las que no me acuerdo.

- Vaya, suena como una tarde muy divertida – comentó Chris.

- He oído que no se me consideraba una compañía muy entretenida y hecho lo posible por cambiar eso – dijo Peter, con una sonrisa. Se acercó a Leo para darle un abrazo. – Ale, a dormir, peque, que se te van a caer los párpados.

- ¿Habéis cenado?

- Por supuesto. A ver si te crees que voy a matar a mi hermano de hambre. Pero lo que hemos comido es un secreto ¿verdad? – dijo Peter, guiñándole un ojo a Leo. El niño asintió, soltó una risita y se fue a dormir – Ha comido el pescado que me dejaste, pero como sabía que me iba a hacer una escena lo desmenucé y lo hice croquetas – explicó cuando se hubo ido. – La bechamel es una de las pocas cosas que sé cocinar.

- Qué tramposo.

- Dijiste que se lo comiera. El como ya era cosa mía.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú qué has cenado? – preguntó Chris, sabiendo que Peter y su filosofía de no comer animales jamás cenaría pescado.

- Yo no tenía hambre…

Chris le gruñó, casi literalmente.

- De verdad que no tenía hambre, papá. No estoy delgado…¿a qué tanta cosa con que coma?

- Tienes antecedentes de dejar de comer durante largos periodos de tiempo. Y no pienso dejar que lo hagas de nuevo.

- Pero…ha sido sólo una noche…

- Eso te lo aseguro yo, porque mañana vas a comer doble.

Peter rodó los ojos.

- Buenas noches, papá. Mi estómago vacío y yo nos vamos a dormir.

Peter se escabulló escaleras arriba antes de que pudiera haber represalias ante su descarado comentario. Chris sacudió la cabeza. Estaba más tranquilo, su preocupación por Nick aliviada y su enfado visiblemente disminuido por la interacción con sus otros dos hijos. Pero cuando se quedó sólo de nuevo sintió que la ira quería volver a salir de su interior. Nick se había retrasado ¡dos horas! Sin ningún motivo más allá que el de la mera diversión. Era tan irresponsable, inmaduro y tan…tan "Nick", en definitiva. Suspiró. Subió al cuarto del chico, que le esperaba con el pijama puesto, sentado sobre la cama.

- Cuando subo aquí a esta hora, lo que me apetece es darte las buenas noches, no castigarte. Pero esta azotaina te la has ganado a pulso. – le dijo.

Nick no respondió. Era consciente de que su padre tenía razón. Había leído en su mente cuánto le había preocupado. Se obligó a no entrar en su mente en ese momento, porque posiblemente lo que encontrara no le iba a gustar.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir? – preguntó Chris, y Nick negó con la cabeza. – Bien, pues entonces…

Nick se levantó de la cama, y Chris se sentó en ella. Le bajó el pantalón, orbitó el cepillo, y tumbó a Nick sobre sus rodillas. Una vez allí, le bajó el calzoncillo. Era ya un ritual que Nick conocía muy bien. Cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si te doy una hora de volver tú estás a esa hora o antes. Nunca después. Nunca.

Nick empezó a llorar.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Nick soltó grititos dispersos, pero intentó quedarse quieto, con más o menos éxito.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si te llamo al móvil, lo coges. ¡No puedes ignorar mis llamadas!

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Nick se mordió la lengua para no pedirle a su padre que parara. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que doler tanto? Picar. Sobre todo picaba.

- ¡No vuelvas a preocuparme así en tu vida!

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris dejó el cepillo y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Nick, con movimientos automáticos. Suspiró, y empezó a ser más cariñoso, consciente de que ya le había castigado. Además, le parecía que Nick había entendido que no podía volver a hacer algo como eso…El chico no se había rebelado ni se había mostrado desafiante. Chris le dejó llorar sin dejar de mimarle, y luego le sentó en su regazo.

- Sh, ya está, cariño. No vuelvas a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? Me he asustado mucho. Podía haberte pasado cualquier cosa…

Nick asintió, y se abrazó a él, sollozando.

- Lo siento.

- Ya, bebé. Vamos, deja de llorar. Estás perdonado, ya lo sabes.

- Yo no quería asustarte…Lo siento…

- Sé que lo sientes. Tienes que pensar en los demás aunque te estés divirtiendo, cariño, pero sé que la próxima vez lo harás. No te pongo una hora de volver porque sí, Nick. Es un acuerdo, para saber cuándo tengo que esperarte, y una hora que me parece segura, cuando aún hay gente en la calle y sé que no es peligroso.

Quería hablar de eso con él, pero no parecía posible porque Nick aun lloraba mucho.

- Papá, déjame levantarme…- pidió.

- ¿Por qué, mi amor?

- ¡Porque me duele! – dijo Nick con vergüenza. Chris aflojó el abrazo, Nick se levantó, y se frotó el trasero. Chris contuvo una sonrisa. Nick se tumbó entonces boca abajo en la cama, junto a él, y dejó que Chris le acariciara el pelo. A Chris le pareció que lloraba un poco menos y probó entonces a decir lo que quería decirle.

- La hora de volver es más que una norma de convivencia ¿entiendes? Es una norma de seguridad. Tienes que obedecerme porque soy tu padre, pero también hay hora para mí. Si yo digo que voy a volver a las once, y llego dos horas después, vosotros os asustaréis. Pensaréis que ha podido pasarme algo. Y yo soy un adulto y "puedo" hacer lo que quiera aunque no deba.

Nick asintió. Lo entendía perfectamente. Aun así, y puesto que estaban hablando con libertad…

- Las diez es muy pronto…Rachel no tiene hora de volver – dijo Nick. Chris alzó una ceja, dándose cuenta de que mentía y le dio una palmada suave, reavivando el dolor del reciente castigo.

- ¡Auch! Vale, vale…sí tiene hora. Pero vuelve más tarde, y eso es verdad. No tiene que volver hasta las once y media. ¡Y ella es chica! ¡Sus padres tienen más motivos para tener miedo de lo que puedan hacerle!

- Eso no vale conmigo, cielo. Seas chico o chica voy a preocuparme igual. Hablando mal y pronto, crees que a ti no te pueden violar ¿verdad? Bueno, te equivocas, pero además eso no es lo único que pueden hacerte. Y, aunque se supone que los hombres "se pueden defender" y todo eso, si viene un tipo con una navaja Rachel y tú tenéis que hacer lo mismo: alejaros de él todo lo que podáis. Nunca te enfrentes directamente a un atracador, por lo que pueda pasar. Eso es algo que no hace ni la policía, si no van armados, y ellos están entrenados. Es cierto que tú tienes las ventajas de tus poderes, pero eso casi es un motivo más para ser precavidos. Puedes asustarte y usarlos en público, y eso te metería en muchos problemas. Aparte de que el hecho de que tengas problemas puede hacer que tus atacantes no sean simples humanos.

- Entendido – dijo Nick, con un suspiro. – La calle de noche no es segura para nadie.

- Sobre todo si vuelves sólo.

- Sobre todo si vuelvo sólo. Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Sigue siendo cierto que Rachel puede volver más tarde que yo.

Chris casi sonrió por la insistencia del muchacho.

- Este es el trato. Cuando puedas volver a salir, y aún queda mucho para eso, podrás volver a las once sí y sólo sí volvéis en grupo. Concretamente, me tranquilizaría mucho saber que vuelves con Paul. Es algo así como un armario con piernas, y veo poco probable que alguien en su sano juicio intente atracarle a él. Cuando vuelvas sólo tu hora seguirán siendo las diez. ¿Entendido?

Nick sonrió.

- Pero…¿y si vuelven a invitarme a una fiesta?

Chris alzó una ceja.

- No sabes cuándo parar ¿no? ¿Crees que éste es el mejor momento para que haga concesiones?

Nick se hizo pequeñito, entendiendo que no, que acababan de castigarle. No podía estar pidiendo favores y privilegios. Negó con la cabeza. Chris suspiró.

- A ver, ¿qué pasa si te invitan a una fiesta? – preguntó, con voz cansina.

- Pues que…suelen empezar justo a la hora a la que me tengo que volver.

- Sí, Nick, y terminan al amanecer – dijo Chris y luego se dijo que no era culpa de chico: que no estaba acostumbrado aún a ciertas costumbres de "gente de su edad". – En esos casos lo que no puedes es volver antes de que salga el sol. Pero vamos, eso suponiendo que alguna vez te deje ir a alguna – terminó, intentando sonar firme. No debió de conseguir el efecto del todo, porque Nick sonrió de nuevo y se arrastró sobre la cama para acercarse aún más a él.

- Sigues siendo el mejor padre del mundo aunque me hayas castigado – le dijo.

- No sería buen padre si te dejara hacer lo que quisieras. – respondió Chris, y se levantó de la cama. Nick protestó, como una cría a la que le quitan el calor de su madre. – Hora de dormir – explicó, y le arropó. Se inclinó para darle un beso en la cabeza. – Que duermas bien, Nick. Mañana me cuentas qué tal te lo has pasado, aunque ya veo que "demasiado" bien.

- Buenas noches, papá.

- Te quiero, hijo.

- Lo sé. Lo oí…antes.

Chris detuvo su mano en el interruptor de la luz, movido por la curiosidad.

- ¿Lo oíste?

- En tu cabeza. Y fue…fue muy bonito. Gracias. Yo…yo también te quiero.

Nick sonó muy tranquilo, como si tener la certeza de que él le quería en serio hubiera sido algo muy importante y sin confirmar hasta hacía poco. Christopher sonrió, viendo un lado increíblemente bueno en todo aquello de la habilidad telepática de Nick. Apagó la luz y salió del cuarto. Fue a ver y Peter y a Leo, pero los dos estaban dormidos ya, en sus respectivas habitaciones. Le dio un beso a cada uno, y luego se fue a su propio cuarto.

Se estaba acostando, agotado él también por un día largo e intenso, cuando sintió que le llamaban. Sintió que algo tiraba de él, y aunque podía ignorarlo, sabía que no debía hacerlo. Era Paul, que como cargo suyo, le llamaba. Y aunque fueran la 1.00 de la mañana, él tenía que acudir. Con la ropa vieja que usaba como pijama, orbitó, deseando que no estuviera pasando nada malo.

* * *

**N.A.: Romper un plato. En España hay una expresión que es "no haber roto nunca un plato". No sé si es igual en otros países. Por si acaso, se dice que alguien tiene cara de no haber roto nunca un plato cuando tiene cara de inocente, aunque luego no tiene por qué ser bueno e inocente en la realidad. He hecho un juego de palabras con eso. En inglés sería algo así como "looks like butter wouldn't melt in his/her mouth" o "looks like he/she wouldn't hurt a fly". De hecho, en España hay otra expresión que supongo que es traducción de ésta última que dice algo así como " tener cara de no haber matado nunca una mosca". El significado sería el mismo.**


	56. Chapter 56: Hermano mayor

**Mini actualización cursi y ñoña. ¿He dicho ya que quiero un Chris en mi vida?**

* * *

Apareció en una habitación grande que ya conocía: la única estancia de la casa de Paul en la que había estado. Estaba oscuro, y tardó un segundo en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Cuando lo hizo, buscó señales de algún posible peligro, pero no vio nada. Paul estaba tumbado en su cama, dormido. Chris no entendía nada, pero entonces le vio moverse, inquieto. Murmuraba algo incomprensible. Chris reconoció los síntomas de una pesadilla.

"¿Me ha llamado en sueños? ¿Y eso me ha hecho venir?"

Chris frunció el ceño, extrañado. Un luz blanca no sentía "la llamada de su cargo" cada vez que éste decía su nombre, eso sería absurdo. Sólo se sentía invocado cuando lo llamaban por necesidad, con la clara intención de que acudiera en alguna situación que requiriera su ayuda o su consejo. Eran pocas las posibilidades de que "le llamaran por error".

Observó dormir al chico sin hacer ningún ruido. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? No era habitual que un cargo fuera tan joven. Eso hacía que Chris se sintiera confundido respecto a Paul y a la forma de tratarle. No eran muchas las familias de brujos como la suya. Los niños heredaban los poderes de sus padres, pero no siempre era así. Paul era una prueba de ello. Hasta donde él sabía, nadie en su familia era brujo. Chris en cambio había crecido rodeado de magia. Venía de una larga dinastía de brujas, la dinastía Warren, y su madre era una de las Embrujadas. Piper no había conocido sus poderes hasta su edad adulta, pero los había tenido, aunque atados. Paul parecía el primero de su familia en tener poderes. Probablemente los hijos de Paul fueran brujos también, pero parecía claro que sus padres no lo eran. Eso hacía que Chris fuera el "maestro" y Paul el "aprendiz", pero no tenía por qué ser esa la relación entre luz blanca y protegido. A veces era una relación de igualdad…

Sobreprotección. Eso es lo que Paul le inspiraba. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque sabía su historia? ¿Porque era muy joven? ¿Porque sabía que…estaba sólo? Quizá por todo eso. Había muchos motivos para querer ayudar a Paul. Lo difícil era saber cómo hacerlo. Chris solía fiarse de su intuición, pero eso ya le había fallado una vez, con Jason y el fatídico momento en el que decidió intentar curarle. Además, aquella vez su intuición no le indicaba nada sensato. Le decía un montón de tonterías sobre ser el padre que Paul no tenía a efectos prácticos, y bla bla bla. Todo muy bonito, pero el mundo no funcionaba así. No ves a un crío, te compadeces de él y decides que sea tu hijo.

"Bueno, es más o menos lo que hiciste con Nick y Peter" le dijo una vocecita impertinente en su cabeza. Estaba a punto de mandarla al diablo, cuando escuchó que la respiración de Paul se aceleraba. Encendió una lucecita que había en la mesilla, junto a la cama, y se dio cuenta de que Paul parecía fatigado. Estaba rojo, como si estuviera corriendo, pero seguía dormido. Chris decidió despertarle, y sacarle de aquél sueño que no debía ser nada agradable. Se acercó a él y le zarandeó. Paul no se despertaba, así que lo intentó con más ahínco, pero tampoco. Y entonces lo entendió:

"No me ha llamado en sueños, me ha llamado DESDE su sueño. Algo le está atacando ahí. Algo le impide despertar."

Supo en ese instante que tenía que despertarle. Si ese sueño no era un sueño normal, y había magia de por medio, podía ser peligroso. Si Paul moría en su pesadilla, podría morir en el mundo real. Al menos, eso creía Chris, que estaba seguro de haber leído algo al respecto en el Libro de las Sombras. Algo sobre un Brujo del Sueño…

Chris probó con todo, pero el chico no despertaba. Así que al final cortó por lo sanó y tiró del colchón, haciendo que se cayera al sueño. Aquello sí le despertó, y también hizo que soltara un gritito. Paul abrió los ojos. Tenía las pupilas dilatas, y respiraba agitadamente. Miró en todas direcciones con paranoia, como buscando algo que no podía encontrar. Sólo cuando pareció convencido de que lo que le había atacado no estaba ahí, se permitió reconocer la presencia de Christopher.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué…ha sido…eso? – preguntó el chico, jadeando.

- Estabas soñando.

- ESO no era un sueño. Me quería matar…sabía quién era yo…Me atacaba…con magia.

- Hiciste bien en llamarme. Creo que algo se coló en tu sueño.

- ¿Eso es posible?

- Paul, puedes hacer que tu cuerpo flote en contra de la ley de la gravedad y yo puedo descomponerme en moléculas para reaparecer en otro sitio. Creo que hablar en términos de posible/imposible hace mucho que dejó de tener sentido.

Paul gruñó, y se levantó del suelo.

- No te he llamado por una pesadilla – le aseguró, como si necesitara preservar su orgullo. – No era un simple sueño.

- Lo sé. Tienes que contarme todo lo que recuerdes. Es importante que…que no te vuelvas a dormir hasta qué sepa qué es lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es la una de la mañana! TENGO que dormir. No tienes ni idea del día que he tenido hoy.

- Es importante, Paul. Me ha costado despertarte. La próxima vez puedo no conseguirlo, y a ti…podría pasarte algo.

- Tú misión es protegerme ¿no? Pues ale, buena suerte – respondió el chico, e hizo ademan de volverse a la cama. Chris reunió paciencia, consciente de que era mucho pedir que Paul estuviera de buen humor cuando le había despertado de aquella forma tan brusca.

- Paul si hace falta pongo música tan alta que despierte a toda tu familia, pero no te vas a volver a dormir.

Paul se rió, sardónicamente.

- ¿A toda mi familia? Estoy sólo. Los tres pisos enteritos para mí.

- ¿Estás sólo? – repitió Chris, extrañado.

- Se han ido de viaje.

- ¿Todos? ¿Y te han dejado aquí? – preguntó Chris, alarmado y preocupado en exceso.

- Bienvenido al mundo en el que soy mayor de edad. Podría vivir sólo. Tengo un trabajo y soy asquerosamente rico, o eso dice mi cuenta del banco. Si algo bueno tienen mis padres es que les sobran los billetes y parecen tener afición por regalármelos. Es como si quisieran compensar su abandono con dinero. En cualquier caso, tengo edad para independizarme y si no lo hago es sólo por mis hermanos.

- ¿Por qué te has quedado aquí sólo? ¿Y tus hermanos?

- Desperdigados en casa de algún amigo. Cuando mis padres se van, intento que los pequeños no se den cuenta, y los mayores no lo pasen mal. Lo convierto en algo bueno, en un día durmiendo fuera. A veces me invento alguna excusa para que no duerman aquí, como que voy a hacer una fiesta, o algo.

- ¿A dónde han ido tus padres?

- ¿A fabricar más hijos para luego abandonarlos? – sugirió Paul y luego se encogió de hombros – Ni lo sé, ni me importa. Sólo dijeron que se iban.

Chris le miró con la boca entre abierta. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Qué falta de…de todo. Aquello demostraba niveles de pasotismo que Christopher no podía entender. Irse en un momento como aquél, cuando acababan de pasar por algo tan duro como la muerte de Jason…Sí, Paul era mayor de edad, pero seguía necesitando una familia. Y sus hermanos…

- Pedazo de hijos de puta – pensó Chris, y se dio cuenta que también lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Chris, que son mis padres. – dijo Paul, sorprendido y algo ofendido. - Tal vez me he explicado mal. No se han ido por ahí porque sí, es un viaje de trabajo. Te aseguro que no tienen ganas de viajar, precisamente. No me dijeron a dónde iban, nunca lo hacen, pero porque yo tampoco quiero saberlo. Muchos padres se van de viaje, y dejan a sus hijos solos en casa.

- Sí pero no a sus OCHO hijos, siete de los cuales son menores, a cargo todos ellos de su hermano mayor.

- A veces contratan una niñera. Te dije que el dinero no es problema.

- Paul, no es cuestión de dinero, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡Es cuestión de humanidad! Tu hermano ha muerto…

- Gracias Chris, no lo sabía – respondió el chico con sarcasmo. – Oye, no sé si en tu mundo súper guay de brujas y demonios el dinero crece de los árboles, pero aquí, en el mundo real, para tener este pedazo de casa y criar a nueve hijos…ocho ahora…hay que trabajar como un maldito esclavo. Mis padres tienen culpa de muchas cosas, pero no de tener que irse de viaje.

- Si piensas así, ¿por qué has hablado antes tan despectivamente?

- Porque que entienda por qué tienen que irse no quiere decir que me guste que lo hagan. Y porque estoy enfadado con ellos. Siempre lo estoy. Constantemente. Pero yo soy su hijo. Yo puedo insultarles. Tú no.

Chris no estaba tan seguro de que ser su hijo le diera derecho a insultarles, pero entendía su punto.

- Perdona. Es sólo que me ha chocado saber que estás aquí…tú sólo. – dijo, aun con algo de incredulidad.

- Ocurre al menos una vez al mes – dijo Paul, encogiéndose de hombros. – A veces duermo con algún amigo. Pero, en realidad, da gusto tener la casa para mí sólo, y los amigos escasean últimamente, cuando he pasado de ser el aclamado quarterback al odiado matón al que han expulsado.

Aquello hizo que Chris se sintiera culpable. Había creído que Paul se merecía la expulsión. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Si hubiera sabido más sobre él en aquél momento quizá no hubiera hecho aquella llamada al director.

- La próxima vez puedes…venir a casa.– ofreció Chris, con voz amable. Paul le miró algo incómodo, pero también lleno de gratitud. Luego, definitivamente se decantó por la incomodidad.

- ¿Cómo hemos pasado de hablar de misteriosos ataques en los sueños a que me invites a tu casa?

Chris sonrió, ciertamente algo incómodo también.

- Ni idea. Pero lo decía en serio. Hasta donde yo sé, además, puedes contar con la amistad de mis hijos.

- Ellos son los que más deberían odiarme. – dijo Paul, con una voz dura que dirigía contra sí mismo. – Pertenezco a una familia adinerada, sacaba buenas notas, soy bueno en los deportes, e impongo la ley del miedo. Ya no saco buenas notas, pero eso en realidad a la gente de mi edad no le importa. No te valoran por eso. Lo que me ha mantenido en lo alto del escalafón social hasta ahora ha sido mi….reputación de matón. ¿Quién me iba a decir que esa misma reputación iba a hacer que todos me odiaran cuando se dieran cuenta por fin de que no tienen motivos para temerme? Una sola persona, por fuerte que sea, no puede hacer nada contra muchas, o contra el sistema. Me han expulsado. Se acabó. No ha sido para siempre, pero ni voy a aprobar éste año ni voy a volver a ser el rey del curso. Ahora mismo soy personan non grata. Alguien a quien esquivar. Mis amigos de toda la vida me han abandonado, y ¿con quiénes puedo contar? Con los únicos a los que he hecho verdadero daño. No soy tan malo ¿sabes? Hace unos años sí. Como niño, era un auténtico monstruito. Pero cuando Jason se quedó en coma, y empecé a cuidar de mis hermanos, empecé a valorar más a las personas que siguen adelante cuando la vida les deja de lado. Puede que fuera un capullo, pero nunca he sido malo, y desde el accidente fui volviéndome mejor tipo. En realidad vivía de la fama. De vez en cuando amenazas a alguien, te metes en alguna pelea, y todos piensan que sigues siendo un matón despiadado al que más vale acercarse como amigo que como rival. No he vuelto a hacer daño a nadie, de verdad que no. Hasta que vino Peter, y pude ver cómo caía bien sin ningún esfuerzo. Caía bien precisamente porque no quería caer bien. Conseguía la atención y el apoyo de la gente sin amenazar a nadie…Dices que le cuesta hacer amigos, pero es porque él no quiere. Te aseguro que todo el mundo quiere ser amigo suyo. Peter es, en muchos sentidos, perfecto. El hecho de que él no parezca consciente de ello sólo hace que dé más rabia. Tenía envidia de él, y por eso no quería que viniera conmigo, al principio, hasta que superé la envidia. Con Nick era diferente. Él…creo que se parece mucho a mí. Aunque por lo visto es un maldito empollón. Y ese fue el problema. Yo estaba rabioso, y dar una paliza a un meapilas me parecía una buena forma de descargar mi ira por mi fracaso en el colegio, mi fracaso en casa y en mi vida en general. Resultó que ese meapilas era Nick, y supe que no podía echarme atrás. Mi estima social pendía de un hilo. Si dejaba de ser el matón despiadado que todos me consideran, estaría sólo. Y mira tú, que aun habiendo hecho aquello, ha bastado que "caiga en desgracia" para que todos me dejen sólo. ¿Quién vino al funeral de mi hermano? Tú, Nick, y Peter. Todos los demás eran amigos de la familia. Pero amigos míos, ni uno.

Chris se sorprendió por tanta sinceridad. Paul no negaba ser un matón, y tampoco estaba orgulloso de ello. Lo había adoptado como medio de vida. En cierta forma, a Chris le recordaba a esa gente nacida en barrios marginales y criada con una navaja en las manos: el mundo parecía esperar que fueran mala gente. Paul tenía fama de matón, y por eso se esforzaba por serlo. Pero con aquella declaración quedaba más claro que nunca que lo único que necesitaba era lo que Nick tan bien había sabido ver: una segunda oportunidad.

- Llamas amigos a quienes no lo son – dijo por fin, dándose cuenta de que Paul ya había terminado, y esperaba alguna clase de respuesta - Tu vida no es un fracaso, Paul. Te han tocado malas cartas, pero tienes razón: no eres mal tipo. Mis hijos han sabido ver eso. Puedes contar con ellos, y conmigo, ya lo sabes.

- Porque la magia te obliga. No te caigo bien.

Christopher parpadeó. ¿Tanto se notaba?

- Estoy aprendiendo a aguantarte – dijo, restándole importancia. Pero luego se puso más serio para añadir: - Nick es mi hijo. Nadie puede tocarle. Me atrevería a decir que me entiendes, sólo tienes que pensar en cómo te sentaría que alguien hiciera daño a tus hermanos.

Paul apretó los puños, como si se lo hubiera imaginado.

- Tenía que protegerle. Cuando viniste a mi casa no sé…no sé ni cómo pude contenerme, porque te juro que quería hacer exactamente lo mismo que hizo Nick: darte un puñetazo. Pero…no lo hice. Creo que es porque vi…que merecías la pena. Cuando Nick me lo dijo no quise escucharle, pero en realidad yo ya lo sabía. No Paul, no estaba en tu club de fans. Pero me has demostrado que eres más que ese matón despiadado que otros han visto en ti. La magia no me obliga a nada. Soy un ente libre que no está atado a ninguna lámpara. – le dijo, recordando cómo le había llamado "genio de la lámpara" dos días atrás. – Si digo que puedes contar conmigo, es porque puedes hacerlo. No suelo mentir, ni siquiera por ser amable.

Paul le miró, como intentando ver si aquello era cierto.

- Puedo ver porque Nick y Peter parecen idealizarte más allá de lo que parece razonable.

- ¿Lo hacen?

Paul le miró como si fuera idiota, y sacó su móvil. Abrió una aplicación de mensajes instantáneos, un chat de grupo, y pasó el dedo por la pantalla del aparato hasta encontrar lo que quería enseñarle.

- Son mensajes antiguos – le dijo – De la fiesta en casa de Rachel.

Puso el móvil delante de Chris, y fue bajando la flechita, dejándole leer.

_20: 30 PETER: No creo que mi padre me deje ir a la fiesta._

_20: 31 PAUL: Joder tío, que marrón._

_20: 31 PETER: En realidad, yo tampoco quiero ir. (Peter se ha desconectado)_

_20: 32 PAUL: ¬¬ Y encima se va para que no pueda decirle lo idiota que es. ¿Y tú Nick? ¿Vienes? Rachel me ha pedido que te insista._

_20: 33 NICK: Lo voy a intentar. Luego te digo. Voy a hablar con Rach. (Nick se ha desconectado)_

_20: 34 PAUL: ¡Pero no me dejéis colgado panda de anormales! ¿Conocéis el concepto de "bolsillo"? ¡Os metéis el móvil ahí y lo sacáis de vez en cuando para ver si os he dicho algo!_

_22:02 (Nick se ha conectado) NICK: Paul, ¿estás ahí?_

_22:04 PAUL: Sí, yo no os dejo tirados, no como dos gemelos que conozco ¬¬_

_22:05 NICK: Hazle el número de novia despechada a otro. No puedo ir a la fiesta. Hablé con Rach, hablé con mi padre, y nanai._

_22: 06 PAUL: ¿Para qué le pides permiso? Si no se lo pides no puede decirte que no._

_22: 07 NICK: No quiero problemas, tío._

_22. 08 PAUL: Bah. Niño de papá._

_(Nick se ha desconectado)_

_22: 10 PAUL: ¿Nick? ¿Te has picado?_

_22: 12 PAUL: Niiiiiiiiiiick. Eooooooo._

_22: 14 PAUL: Para esto, hago un chat conmigo mismo. Total, paso más tiempo hablando sólo que con vosotros._

_22: 20 (Nick se ha conectado) NICK: Perdona. El "niño de papá" estaba hablando con su padre. Acaba de irse._

_22: 21 PAUL: ¡Perfecto! ¡Es tu oportunidad! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ven!_

_22: 22 NICK: No insistas, Paul. No voy a hacerlo. Además, ya estoy en la cama._

_22: 25 PAUL: Olvidaba que aún eres un crío :P_

_22: 27 NICK: Me sacas dos años, imbécil._

_22: 30 PAUL: Y seis meses. No te olvides de los seis meses. Crío :P_

_22: 31 NICK: Senil :P_

_22: 32 PAUL: En fin, me voy. Tú puedes quedarte en la cama si quieres, Haliwell._

_22: 33 NICK: Odio que me llames así._

_22: 34 PAUL: Mala suerte. Dejo esto abierto, por si cambias de opinión._

_23: 45 PAUL: De verdad que tendrías que estar aquí. ¿Ya te has cansado de ser un niño bueno?_

_23: 48 PAUL: No me ignores ¬¬ Sé que no estás dormido. Siempre apagas el móvil para dormir._

_00: 01 PAUL: ¿Lo ves? Ya parezco tu novia. ¿Qué va a pensar Rachel? ¿Qué su novio es un aburrido?_

_00: 12 PAUL: ¿Qué pasa Haliwell? ¿Por qué no vienes? Tu hermano y tú sois unos aburridos._

_00: 16 NICK: Eres un maldito pesado. Voy, voy, ¿contento?_

_00: 18 PAUL: Mucho :D_

_00: 20 NICK: Mi padre me va a matar._

_00: 22 PAUL: A veces haces que me alegre de que mi viejo sude de mí._

_00: 24 NICK: …_

_00: 24 NICK: Se pasa de sobreprotector, pero es un tío legal_

_00: 25 PAUL: Le quieres ¿qué hay de malo en decirlo? Si yo quisiera a mis padres lo estaría diciendo todo el día._

_00: 26 NICK: ¿Quieres que vaya a la fiesta o que nos pongamos tiernos?_

_00: 27 PAUL: Contigo las dos cosas, guapetón. Por ti, me pongo como tú quieras. (Paul ha mandado un beso)_

_00: 28 NICK: Me das asco, tío._

_00: 29 PAUL: Eh, ¡un respeto! _

_00: 30 NICK: No me tires los tejos._

_00: 31 PAUL: Créeme, cuando lo haga te enterarás._

_00: 32 NICK: ¿"Cuándo" lo hagas? ¿Piensas hacerlo?_

_00: 32 PAUL: Eres irresistible, cariño._

_00: 33 NICK: Lo dicho, me das asco. ¿Cuántas copas llevas?_

_00: 34 PAUL: Ni una sola, para que veas. Me toca conducir._

_00: 35 NICK: Vale, pues entonces bebe. Así a lo mejor dejas de decir tonterías._

_00: 35 PAUL: Oh, beberé, beberé, tranquilo. Sólo te estoy esperando, baby. (Paul ha mandado un beso)_

_00: 36: NICK: yo no voy a beber. ¡Y deja de hacer eso! ¡Me pones nervioso!_

_00: 38 PAUL: Ya sabía yo que te ponía :P En fin, nos vemos ahora. Mis admiradoras reclaman mi atención. Ay, si ellas supieran. ¿Les digo?_

_00: 39 NICK: Haz lo que te salga de los cojones, Paul, pero calla de una vez. Estoy intentando ponerme los zapatos. (Nick se ha desconectado)_

_8: 30 PAUL: ¡Desaparecidooooooooo! Te largaste sin avisar. ¿Todo bien?_

_8: 32 NICK: Paul, voy a verte en 30 minutos, ¿no puedes esperar?_

_8: 32 PAUL: Ya sabes que el tiempo pasa más despacio cuando estoy sin ti, cariño. Joder, tengo un resacón…Vas a ser listo por no beber, y todo._

_8: 33 NICK: Si fuese listo no habría ido a la maldita fiesta._

_8: 34 PAUL: ¿No te gustó?_

_8: 35 NICK: No. Y me la cargué._

_8: 36 PAUL: Lo siento. ¿Tu viejo se enfadó?_

_8: 38 NICK: Algo así. Chris tiene mucho carácter, pero ahora estamos bien. Creo._

_8: 39 PAUL: Mis padres no saben que me fui, aunque yo se lo dije._

_8: 40 NICK: ¿A qué hora volviste, por cierto?_

_8: 42 PAUL: A eso de las seis y media. Preparar a siete hermanos para el colegio lleva su tiempo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cada uno entra a una hora._

_8: 45 NICK: Di que sí, a clase sin dormir. Yo tampoco he dormido apenas. ¡NO SE POR QUÉ TE HAGO CASO! En fin, te dejo, que voy al coche. Te veo ahora._

_8: 46 PAUL: Cuento los segundos, cariñín._

_8: 47 NICK: ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!_

Paul apartó el teléfono. Chris sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo a su pesar por lo absurdo de las conversaciones que tenían Paul y su hijo. Recordaba aquél día. Recordaba la fiesta su viaje al inframundo, y el día "difícil" de Nick.

- ¿Por qué me has enseñado esto?

- Eso es lo peor que Nick ha dicho de ti: que tienes mucho carácter. El resto de gente de nuestra edad pone a sus padres de "cabrones" para arriba cuando no les dejan ir a una fiesta. Y sé que conmigo se hace el duro.

Chris no pudo ni quiso esconder su sonrisa de orgullo paternal y de total felicidad. Su hijo le quería. Incluso cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algo, Nick le quería. Y él que casi le cree cuando le dijo que le odiaba…

- Por fin sé por qué se tira tanto tiempo con el móvil. Pensaba que los mensajes románticos se los mandaba con Rachel. – dijo, sonriendo un poco, aludiendo a los mensajes guasones que Paul le enviaba a su hijo.

Paul se ruborizó. Chris le miró con curiosidad. No parecía del tipo de los que se ruborizaba: más bien parecía como su hermano Wyatt, sin vergüenza y con mucha cara.

- Lo decía en broma – dijo el chico rápidamente.

- Ya me lo imagino. - respondió Chris, sin poder aguantarse una risita. Al principio le había chocado las insinuaciones "amorosas" de Paul para su hijo, pero luego las encontró muy graciosas. Paul, al ver que no estaba molesto, se relajó. Soltó un bostezo, y eso le recordó a Chris por qué estaba ahí. Era fácil irse por las ramas: él también estaba cansado y poco concentrado. – Será mejor que hoy vengas a casa. Así me aseguro de que no te quedas dormido.

- No puedo estar sin dormir para siempre.

- Claro que no. Mañana mismo arreglaremos esto, pero son cerca de la 1.30 de la madrugada, ahora no puedo avisar a mi familia y las neuronas no me conectan lo suficiente como para dar con una solución.

- Pero…tu casa está muy lejos – protestó Paul.

- ¡Ah, sí, eso! ¿Dónde estamos? Cuando me llamas aparezco allí donde estés, pero aun no sé dónde me encuentro.

- Castro Street*****

Chris emitió un silbido.

- Sí que vives lejos.

- Pues eso. A estas horas no puedo coger el coche, o me duermo al volante.

Chris sonrió, con placer perverso.

- ¿Quién ha hablado de conducir? Vamos a orbitar.

- ¿Orbitar?

- Lo que hago yo, para aparecer de repente.

- ¿Y puedes hacer eso conmigo?

- Sip. ¿Estás preparado?

- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Nací preparado!

- Me alegra oírlo.

Chris estiró el brazo para poner la mano en el hombro de Paul, pero el chico se apartó. Frunció el ceño. Ya había notado con anterioridad que a Paul no le gustaba que le tocara, aunque no parecía tener ningún problema con los abrazos de Nick y Peter.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Tengo que poner la mano en tu hombro.

Paul le miró con creciente indecisión.

- Mi padre nunca me toca.

Chris ladeó la cabeza. ¿Cómo era eso? ¿Por qué? Le pareció raro. Respondió casi sin pensar.

- Yo no soy tu padre.

Por alguna razón, en vez de cruel, aquella frase sonó genial. Paul miró a Chris con interés.

- No, no lo eres – asintió, y dejó que pusiera la mano en su hombro. Mientras veía que la habitación se desvanecía, Paul tuvo un último pensamiento. No, Chris no era su padre. Era más como…su hermano mayor. El que nunca había tenido. Alguien que cuidara de él, como él hacía con sus hermanos.

* * *

**N.A1. Castro Street: calle real de San Francisco. Más info, en Wikipedia ;)**

**N.A2.: Varias cosas. La primera, que sois geniales, que gracias por leer, y que no sabéis cuánto animan vuestros comentarios positivos.**

**Y la segunda, y aprovechando, que yo tengo pensadas algunas cosas de las que van pasando, y otras son idea vuestra. Así que sentiros libres de proponer lo que sea, y por favor, que nadie se ofenda si no hago algo de lo que me sugerís. Es que algunas sugerencias son incompatibles entre sí xD**


	57. Chapter 57: El demonio de los celos

**N.A.: Un poco de historia brujeril. Esto se dice en algunos capítulos de la serie, pero es materialmente imposible que alguien recuerde todos los detalles, porque yo por ejemplo no me acordaba de casi nada y me vi la serie varias veces xD**

**Si pongo esto es, evidentemente, porque voy a hacer referencia a ello y/o porque es importante para algo que va a suceder en los siguientes caps ^^**

**MELINDA WARREN**

**_Nacimiento_**** - 31 de octubre de 1670, Virginia**  
**_Muerte_**** - 1 de marzo de 1692 - Salem, Massachusetts**  
**_Parentesco_**** - Matriarca de la línea Warren, madre de Prudence Warren, abuela de Cassandra Warren y Tátara, Tátara, Tátara, Tátara, Tátara abuela de las Halliwell**  
**_Estado Civil _****- Una vez casada. Amante de Matthew Tate**  
**Poderes - Telequinesis, inmovilización molecular, clarividencia (incluyendo premoniciones)**

**_Biografía_**** - Melinda Warren nació en Halloween de 1670, hija de Charlotte y Lawrence Cutler. Durante su vida Melinda se casó (con un esposo desconocido), y en la ceremonia usó una copa bendecida que, desde entonces, ha sido pasada a través de las generaciones Warren y usada en otras ceremonias importantes de la familia Halliwell - incluyendo la boda de Piper Halliwell.**

**En los últimos años de su vida, Melinda se mudó a Salem donde conoció a su amante Matthew Tate. Melinda tuvo una hija llamada Prudence, y no se sabe si es hija de su esposo o de su amante.**

**Sin embargo, Melinda descubrió que su amante, Matthew Tate, era en realidad un hechicero. Él había estado usándola para copiar sus poderes. Una vez que fue capaz de ello, acusó a Melinda al juez de Salem (famosos juicios de las brujas de Salem, esto es histórico en verdad y no sólo en la mundo creado por la serie) quien la arrestó y juzgó por brujería. Melinda Warren fue sentenciada a muerte y quemada en la hoguera el 1 de marzo de 1692. Mientras se quemaba, Melinda juró que cada generación de brujas Warren sería más y más fuerte, culminando con la llegada de las elegidas (y esas elegidas, son las Embrujadas, o sea, la madre y las tías de Chris)**

**Antes de su muerte, Melinda fue capaz de hechizar a Matthew Tate por la eternidad en un relicario de peltre, uno que solo podría ser abierto por una bruja Warren. En una carpeta de la historia familiar, mantenido en el ático de la mansión Halliwell, se lee lo siguiente: "Y porque el hechicero había robado su amor, ella lo hechizó dentro de un corazón de peltre, donde podría pasar la eternidad sufriendo el escozor de la traición"**

**Melinda fue famosa por crear el Libro de la Sombras y legárselo a sus descendientes. Ella misma tiene un pasaje en el libro así como en varios libros y álbumes que existen en la mansión.**

**El fantasma de Melinda Warren fue convocado una vez por la hermanas Halliwell (Piper, Phoebe y Prue. Prue era la tercera Embrujada, pero murió, y fue sustituida por Paige. En verdad Chris tendría tres tías, pero nunca conoció a Prudence/ Prue, murió antes de que él naciera) para hechizar a Matthew Tate, por segunda vez, después de ser liberado accidentalmente del relicario de peltre. Ella se convierte en el "ancestro favorito" de las hermanas y fue capaz de predecir el nacimiento de muchas más "hijas" Warren en el futuro. Piper llamó Melinda a su hija en su honor.**

* * *

Chris apareció en la cocina y soltó a Paul, que parecía un poco impactado. Le observó para ver cómo se encontraba.

- ¿Mareado? - preguntó.

- ¿Tendría que estarlo?

- No lo sé. Yo empecé a orbitar antes de saber caminar. Mis hijos tampoco se marean.

- No estoy mareado. – dijo Paul, aunque seguía sin moverse.

- Bien. Voy a hacer café. Esta noche va a ser larga.

Caminó hacia la encimera de la cocina, y sacó la cafetera de un armario. La llenó de agua, puso el café, la cerró y la puso al fuego. Cuando terminó de hacer esto y se dio la vuelta, Paul seguía en el mismo sitio, sin moverse, y mirándole muy fijamente. Chris se apoyó en la encimera, algo cohibido por ese escrutinio intenso y sin reservas.

- ¿No vas a dormir? – preguntó Paul, por fin.

- Te dije que era mejor que hoy permanecieras despierto.

- Sí, pero el que tiene que tener cuidado con monstruos en los sueños soy yo, no tú.

- Voy a quedarme contigo – dijo Chris con seguridad, entendiendo que eso era lo que Paul quería saber.

- Gracias. Iba a ser muy aburrido si no.

Chris le sonrió. Paul se moriría antes de admitir que lo que tenía era miedo. Le habían atacado mientras dormía, dentro de su cabeza para ser más exactos. Chris contaba con que estuviera algo asustado y con que tuviera preguntas que hacerle. Pero el chico parecía necesitar mostrar esa seguridad autosuficiente de "no-necesito-que-se-preocupen-por-mí-porque-ya-soy -adulto". Esa actitud le era muy familiar y por eso soltó una risita involuntaria.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste? – le preguntó Paul, con curiosidad.

- Es sólo que me recuerdas a Peter. – respondió Chris, y luego frunció el ceño – Y a mí.

Entendía demasiado bien lo que era creer que uno podía sólo con todo, y que era mejor no pedir ayuda y no molestar. Pero él era el luz blanca de Paul, y su misión era justo esa, así que ya se podía ir acostumbrando.

La cafetera empezó a hacer un ruido que indicaba que el café ya estaba casi listo. Cogió dos tazas y apagó el fuego, y de pronto se le ocurrió preguntar algo que tendría que haber preguntado antes:

- ¿Te gusta el café?

- Sobrevivo gracias a él – respondió Paul, sonriendo. Chris asintió, y repartió el líquido entre las dos tazas.

- A Nick y a Peter no les gusta.

- ¿Vas a estar comparándome con tus hijos a cada rato? – preguntó el chico con algo de fastidio.

- Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo.

- Ellos son más pequeños.

- A mis ojos aun eres un niño, Paul.

- Ni que tú fueras matusalén. Tú mismo lo dijiste: me sacas sólo catorce años.

En eso tuvo que darle la razón. De todas formas, le recordaba a sus hijos por algo más que por su juventud: los tres habían tenido una vida complicada. Los tres se habían perdido una etapa de su vida: Nick y Peter la infancia; Paul la adolescencia. Cogió su taza y dio un sorbo. Ahí estaba, a la una y pico de la madrugada, tomando café con el amigo de sus hijos. Y se sentía cómodo. Como si estuviera con un amigo. Pues vale. Se dijo que tenía que actualizar sus relaciones sociales, o lo siguiente sería salir a divertirse con un niño de guardería.

- ¿Cómo es que...? En fin, ¿qué te llevó a adoptar a los gemelos? – preguntó Paul tras un rato de silencio.

- Quería adoptar un bebé. Tras varios meses de papeleo, correos, y llamadas telefónicas, fui por fin al centro a conocer al director y ultimar detalles. Me crucé con Nick cuando intentaba escaparse. Me fijé en él. Una recepcionista me contó su historia, y supe lo que tenía que hacer. Luego le vi junto a Peter y no tuve ninguna duda. Fue… impulsivo… visceral…TENÍA que hacerlo. Ahora sé que estaba destinado a ello. No adopté dos hijos: me reencontré con ellos.

- Eso de que sean tus hijos biológicos es tan raro…

- No tanto. ¿Recuerdas a Los Ancianos? Te los mencioné cuando te hablé de tus poderes, de los míos, y de mi familia. Ellos movieron algunos hilos, y las cosas ocurrieron como tenían que suceder. O como ellos querían que sucedieran. Eso…te incluye. Querían que yo fuera tu luz blanca.

- ¿Y qué han podido hacer ellos para que eso ocurra?

- Son ellos los que designan al luz blanca de un brujo. Eso no es raro. Lo extraño es que nos hayamos conocido previamente.

- ¿Y eso lo hicieron ellos?

- No existen las casualidades. En la magia no. Si fui a ese centro, donde estaban mis hijos, y no a otro, no fue coincidencia. Tampoco puede serlo el que les llevara al mismo colegio en el que justamente estabas tú, ni que les pusieran en tu clase. Ni que os hicierais amigos.

- ¿Cómo supiste que eran tus hijos, tus hijos de sangre?

Chris se sentó, le indicó que hiciera lo mismo, y se lo contó. Le habló de Barbas, de lo que había hecho, de sus ataques, y de lo que había pasado en la última ocasión. Paul escuchó sin interrumpirle, cosa que Chris agradeció. Daba gusto hablar sin que le cortaran a la mitad. Cuando acabó, se levantó para hacer más café. El reloj marcaba las dos y media y aun quedaba mucho para que amaneciera.

- Cada vez que me cuentas algo me das más preguntas que información – le reprochó Paul, mientras observaba sus movimientos. - ¿Nick y Peter son demonios?

- Medio demonios.

- ¿Y brujos?

- Medio brujos.

- Ya. Y seguro que eso es muy habitual. – repuso con sarcasmo.

- Técnicamente, está prohibido. Nuevamente, esto obedece a los planes de Los Ancianos.

- ¿Qué interés iban a tener ellos en que sean medio demonios? – preguntó Paul con incredulidad – Me has dicho que esas criaturas son vuestros… nuestros… enemigos.

- Hay… una profecía sobre Peter. El Libro de las Sombras…

- ¿Libro de las Sombras? ¿Qué es eso, magia negra?

- No. Es un libro hecho desde hace siglos por mi familia. Es muy valioso. – dijo Chris, y vaciló antes de añadir – Si quieres te lo enseño.

Paul asintió. Chris dudó aun un instante antes de orbitar el libro. Ese objeto era muy importante y codiciado. Muchos brujos lo querían. Y muchos demonios también. Era la razón de muchos de los ataques que sufría su familia. El libro tenía su propio sistema de autoprotección. Nadie con intenciones "oscuras" podía tocarlo. El objeto les repelía. Con el libro en las manos, y conteniendo la respiración, Chris lo acercó a Paul. El chico lo cogió sin problemas. El libro le consideraba bueno. El alivio de Chris fue casi palpable.

- Pesa mucho – comentó Paul, mientras acariciaba las solapas, de un verde oscuro y un material antiguo. - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, tocando el símbolo que aparecía en la portada

- Una triqueta – respondió Chris, recordando una de las muchas lecciones de su sabio padre.

- Me dejas igual.

- Es el símbolo de mi familia. La triqueta es un talismán de origen celta que simboliza la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento. Alude a la triple dimensión de la divinidad femenina: doncella, madre y anciana. También representa la igualdad, la eternidad e indivisibilidad. Y plasma la filosofía celta según la cual el Todo tiene tres niveles: físico, mental y espiritual. La primera bruja de mi familia era celta – explicó Chris – Y el símbolo del tres es muy importante para los brujos Warren. En mi madre y sus dos hermanas se cumple también una profecía, y tienen lo que se llama el poder de Tres.

- Algo de eso me dijiste.

- Esto representa el Poder de Tres. Y ese "tres" son mi madre y mis tías. Cada óvalo representa a una de ellas y el círculo es la unión entre las tres. Si ellas se separaran por algún motivo, éste símbolo se separaría y el Poder de Tres dejaría de funcionar. Gracias a eso o precisamente por eso mi familia ha estado siempre muy unida.

- Y…¿cuándo ellas mueran? ¿Ese poder pasará a ti?

Chris negó con la cabeza.

- Yo tengo dos hermanos, pero son un chico y una chica. El poder de mi familia en teoría había pasado sólo a las mujeres. Cada bruja Warren poseería al menos uno de los tres poderes de la original: la telequinesis, la inmovilización molecular, y la premonición. Pero sólo las chicas. Mi hermano y yo fuimos la primera excepción, sospecho que porque mi padre es un Anciano. El hijo de mi tía no tiene poderes. Los hijos varones de mis hermanos, y los míos, sí. Así que a partir de nosotros la magia se transmite de generación en generación a hombres y mujeres. Pero el Poder de Tres tiene lugar sólo entre tres hermanos o tres hermanas. Eso apunta directamente a Nick, Peter y Leo. Mis hermanos y yo no tenemos ese poder, aunque mi hermano tiene su propia profecía. Él es el Dos Veces Bendito, y es jodidamente invencible.

Paul guardó silencio. Chris le notó algo abrumado. Quizá le intimidaba conocer el poder de su familia.

- ¿Y éste libro? ¿Quién es el dueño de éste libro entre tanta gente poderosa?

- Toda mi familia. Es nuestra herencia. Son…los conocimientos almacenados por mis padres, mis abuelos, los padres de mis abuelos, y un largo etcétera. Mi padre incluyó una sección para futuros luces blancas, por si a él le pasaba algo y no había nadie que nos enseñara a mi hermano y a mí. En teoría la unión entre un brujo y un luz blanca también está prohibida. Como ves, con nosotros se hacen muchas excepciones.

Más silencio. Paul siguió mirando la portada del libro como quien observa algo terrible y a la vez asombroso.

- Ya no sé si quiero abrirlo – comentó. – Todo esto suena…es demasiado.

- Este libro tiene cosas muy importantes y un poder muy especial. Te ha aceptado. Significa que…que no considera apto, no un enemigo de mi familia. Repele a todos aquellos que quieran usar la magia para dañar a mi familia o a otras personas. A veces repele por precaución a todos los desconocidos. Pero a ti te ha aceptado. Yo tomaría eso como una señal de que debes abrirlo.

Paul pareció dudar aun un poco más.

- ¿Yo vengo también de esa primera bruja de la que me has hablado? ¿Soy un "brujo Warren"?

Chris iba a decir que no, pero entonces abrió mucho los ojos, con una idea repentina. Miró a Paul con renovado interés.

- ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

- ¿A qué cuernos viene eso?

- ¿Cómo se llaman? – insistió Chris con impaciencia.

- Patrick y Loreen Anderson.

- Patrick. ¿Y tú abuelo? El padre de tu padre.

- Paul, como yo.

- P, P y P. ¿Me atrevería a decir que el nombre de tu bisabuelo también empezaba por P?

- Oí a mi abuelo comentar que se llamaba Philip, pero no le conocí.

Chris soltó una risa nerviosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué importancia tienen los nombres de mi familia? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?

- Todos empiezan por P – dijo Chris, como reflexionando en voz alta. Luego, miró a Paul, dispuesto a explicarse – Hay una tradición en mi familia…Todos tienen nombres que empiezan por P. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prudence. Mi abuela Patricia. Mi bisabuela Penny. Mi madre rompió esa tradición con mi hermano Wyatt, pero él era chico. Él ya rompía una tradición en sí mismo, porque hace varias generaciones que sólo había Haliwell chicas. Luego nací yo, y también la rompieron conmigo, aunque a mí me pusieron "Perry" de segundo nombre.

- Vale, entiendo tu punto. Todos vuestros nombres empezaban por P, y los de mi familia también. ¿Y qué? Coincidencia.

- ¿No te he dicho que las coincidencias no existen? ¡Tienes magia! A ver cómo te lo explico…todos los nombres de mujer en mi familia empiezan con P. Todos los nombres de hombre en la tuya empiezan por la misma letra. Cuando me has preguntado si eres un Warren…Dios, necesito a mi padre.

Chris no podía evitarlo: aquello le encantaba. El juego de las preguntas y respuestas. Unir piezas que parecían no poder unirse. En definitiva, de nuevo en juego su intuición. Siempre había sido un hombre de sensaciones. Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras Paul le miraba como si estuviera loco.

- Los Ancianos querían que fuera tu luz blanca. Arriesgaron mucho para eso. Era mucho trabajo por un simple brujo, y no te ofendas. Tenía que haber algo más. Tiene que haber algo más. ¿Qué hora es? ¡Diablos, casi las tres de la mañana! No puedo llamar a mi padre ahora. Déjame ver el libro.

Chris prácticamente le quitó el libro a Paul y empezó a buscar algo que sólo él sabía. Paul no entendía nada, pero supo ver que Chris no iba a darle respuestas hasta que obtuviera las que él mismo estaba buscando. Se limitó a observar, con paciencia. De pronto, Chris se olvidó de que Paul estaba ahí. El chico estaba acostumbrado a que se olvidaran de él, así que se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en sus brazos mientras observaba el hipnótico pasear de Chris hacia un lado y otro de la habitación, siempre con el libro en la mano, y murmurando incoherencias.

- Melinda Warren…. su hija Prudence...Cassandra, la hija de ésta. Beatrice. Brianna, todas Warren. Aquí empezó a cambiar al apellido, y empezó también la tendencia a la P… Pearl Russell, Phoebe Bowen, Priscilla Baxter…Ah, por fin llegamos a la bisabuela: Penelope Halliwell, luego Patricia, y luego mamá, la tía Phoebe, la tía Paige, y Prue, la tía Prue. ¿Quién las añadió el libro? Debió de ser Wyatt, o tal vez ellas mismas. Le preguntaré a mamá. Esta es toda mi familia, Paul – dijo Chris, sin dejar de mirar al libro. – 300 años de historia familiar en éste libro. Ahora necesitaría tu árbol genealógico. No tendréis por casualidad uno ¿verdad? – preguntó, distraído. No obtuvo respuesta. - ¿Paul?

Chris giró la cabeza para ver por qué el chico no le respondía, y entonces vio con horror que se había dormido sobre la mesa.

"Pero qué imbécil eres, Chris" se autoinsultó, y dejó el libro en la mesa. Empezó a sacudir a Paul, sabiendo que no lograría despertarlo. Se había dejado llevar por lo que creía haber descubierto, y había descuidado a Paul, que se había visto vencido por el sueño. El chico se movía inquieto, seguramente en peligro. Chris sabía que podía oírle, así que, a la desesperada intentó llegar a él de esa forma.

- Paul…Paul, tienes que despertarte.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero le pareció ver que el rostro de Paul se tensaba. Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con él…pero ¿cómo hablas con alguien que está dormido?

Aquél debía ser el día de Navidad, y Papá Noel regalaba ideas brillantes. Echando un último vistazo preocupado a Paul, orbitó, y apareció justo en el piso de arriba, en la habitación de Nick. Despertó a su hijo con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, dado el momento.

- ¿Papá? – preguntó el chico medio dormido, frotándose los ojos. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Es muy tarde, Nick, o muy temprano. Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi…(bostezo)… mi ayuda?

- Es Paul. Está abajo.

- Ah. – dijo Nick como si aquello fuera algo normal, y volvió a echarse sobre la cama. Luego abrió los ojos otra vez. - ¿Paul está abajo? ¿Por qué?

- Es largo de explicar, pero necesito que vengas conmigo y le leas la mente.

Sin perder más tiempo Chris orbitó con él y le sujetó, porque Nick aún tenía las ideas en la almohada. Normalmente hubiera sonreído, enternecido al verle tan dormido, pero en ese momento le necesitaba bien despierto.

- Vamos, Nick, cariño. Luego puedes dormir todo lo que quieras. Como si quieres pasarte el Domingo en la cama. Pero ahora te necesito aquí. ¿Ves a Paul? Necesita tu ayuda.

- Sólo está dormido, papá. Que es justo como quisiera estar yo.

- No se le puede despertar. – respondió Chris, a punto de perder la paciencia. Sin soltar el brazo de Nick, como temiendo que se durmiera él también si lo hacía, se estiró hacia la mesa y cogió el Libro de las Sombras. Lo abrió y extendió la palma de su hermano sobre él pasando las hojas mágicamente, hasta encontrar lo que quería. En la hoja de podía leer en letra manuscrita muy elegante, "El Brujo de los Sueños". – Algo como esto – le dijo a Nick, enseñándoselo –Fue de los primeros enemigos que tuvieron tu abuela y sus hermanas, pero resultó no ser un brujo sino un doctor al que le faltaba un tornillo. No sé a qué se está enfrentando Paul ahora, pero sea lo que sea hace lo mismo que ese tipo: se cuela en los sueños de la gente haciendo que sean…reales. Si ahora es como entonces, Paul puede morir mientras duerme.

Aquello bastó para despejar del todo a Nick. Recordaba aquella entrada del libro. Nick se lo había leído entero y había memorizado muchas cosas.

- ¿Quieres que me meta en la mente de Paul?

- Quiero que me digas que está soñando.

Nick asintió, y frunció el ceño, concentrándose. Cerró los ojos.

- No está en una habitación corpórea. Es como…nebuloso. Y de tonos naranjas. No es un sitio real. Hay un tipo. No es como el del libro. Este es un demonio: tiene la cara extraña y los ojos sin pupila. Se ha presentado a sí mismo como el Demonio del Sueño. No es muy original, permíteme decirte. Tampoco parece muy listo.

- Nick, concéntrate – reprendió Chris, con suavidad – Lo estás haciendo muy bien, hijo. ¿Qué está pasando?

- Está peleando con Paul.

- ¿Peleando con él? ¿Cómo?

- Con empujones y puñetazos. Hay…hay un borde…Están altos, puedo verlo…¡Están en una nube! El demonio quiere tirar a Paul, es lo que está intentando. Quiere hacer que Paul se caiga de la nube.

De pronto, la cara de Nick se contrajo en una mueca.

- Nos están oyendo. – musitó.

- La gente percibe estímulos externos mientras duerme – dijo Chris. – Es normal que nos oigan. ¿Nos entienden?

- Creo que no. Pero el Demonio está nervioso: sabe que hay gente cerca y tiene miedo de que logres despertar a Paul.

- Lamentablemente no puedo. Ya lo he intentado. No es un sueño normal, sino un sueño inducido. Necesito que ahora le digas algo a Paul, y tienes que intentar que sólo lo oiga él. Dile que deje que le arrastre al borde.

- ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó Nick, horrorizado.

- Hazlo, Nick. Que le lleve al borde, y que le tire, pero que caiga con él.

- ¡Se matará! Si muere en su sueño morirá en la vida real.

- Paul puede levitar. Este es el momento de probar su poder. Sólo tiene una oportunidad. Si el demonio cae será derrotado.

Nick le miró con muchas dudas, pero decidió confiar en él. Buscó en el cerebro de Paul. Ya había aprendido a hacerlo. Sabía cómo tenía que hacer para comunicarse telepáticamente.

"Paul"

"¿Nick?"

"El mismo"

"¿Tú también estás en mi sueño? ¡No te veo!"

"No, Paul. Yo estoy fuera. Telepatía ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Estás en mi cabeza?"

"Algo así. Paul, vamos a sacarte de esta"

Paul le dio un puñetazo al demonio e hizo que retrocediera. El chico iba ganando, pero empezaba a notar el cansancio y el demonio, en cambio, no parecía agotarse.

"¿Vamos?"

"Mi padre está conmigo"

"¿Y por qué rayos no me ayuda? ¿No se supone que es mi perro guardián?"

Paul empujó a su atacante, y jadeo. Nick percibió su miedo.

"Mejor que él no te oiga llamarle así. Te está ayudando. Yo soy la ayuda. Ahora calla, y escucha. Tienes un poder: utilízalo. Haz que ese cerdo se caiga. Tiraros los dos"

"Estás sugiriendo un suicidio, man"

El miedo de Paul alcanzó cotas paralizantes. No entendía bien lo que estaba pasando. Nick le entendía perfectamente: él se había sentido igual en sus diversas experiencias demoníacas.

"No si levitas. Vamos Paul, saca esas alas mariposa y vuela para que yo te vea"

"¿Alas de mariposa? Cuando salga de aquí te voy a dar una paliza"

"Eso es lo que quería oír"

Paul gruñó, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Alcanzó el borde de la plataforma nubosa en la que se encontraba y se abrazó al demonio. Forcejearon, y luego ambos cayeron al vacío. Y cayeron….y cayeron….

"¡PAUL!"

Justo cuando ya temía por la vida de su amigo, vio que la caída de Paul se detenía. Y al segundo siguiente, Nick se vio expulsado de aquél sueño. Los dos jadearon a la vez cuando Paul se despertó.

Chris había asistido a todo esto con una creciente impotencia. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza de Paul, pero se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada. Aquél debía de ser un demonio menor…hasta Leo se había enfrentado a uno una vez y venció. Pero Paul era un brujo menor también, al menos de momento, y era evidente que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a esa clase de enemigos. Se tranquilizó mucho cuando le vio despertar. Abrazó a Nick.

- No puedes hacerte una idea de lo orgulloso que estoy de ti ahora mismo – le dijo, sin soltarle, y casi sintió la sonrisa de su hijo. Luego miró a Paul, y tras dudar un segundo, le abrazó a él también. – Siento que hayas pasado por esto. En mi defensa diré que en éste plano nunca he sido luz blanca. Esto es nuevo también para mí.

- ¿En éste plano? – preguntó Paul, que se sentía muy extraño porque le abrazara. Era incómodo y no del todo natural. Pero básicamente era bueno.

- Mi yo de un mundo alternativo viajó al pasado y bla bla blá. Aun no estás preparado para entender todo eso, pequeño padawan.

- Si yo soy el padawan…¿tú eres el jedi? – preguntó Paul, siguiendo la broma. Era un gran fan de Swar Wars, así que la pilló enseguida.

- Yo soy Joda, por supuesto.

- ¿De qué narices estáis hablando? – preguntó Nick, notando que de pronto, y por alguna razón, Paul y su padre parecían amigos de toda la vida. Además, se dio cuenta de que Chris tenía mano con las personas. Sabía cómo tenía que tratar a cada uno: si Peter hubiera estado en la situación de Paul ahora no estarían gastando bromas, sino diciéndose tonterías tiernas y tranquilizadoras. Lo mismo habría hecho de ser el propio Nick el que se hubiera visto atacado. Pero Paul no era de esos, y Chris parecía haberlo entendido en seguida.

- ¿No has visto Star Wars? Chris, tu hijo es un hereje.

Vale, aquello empezaba a molestar. Nick supo que no era el momento de tener celos, pero le molestó la repentina camaradería entre esos dos. Paul era SU amigo, no el de Chris. Y Chris era SU padre, no el de Paul. Que se llevaran así era antinatural.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó Chris entones, como para confirmar, aunque en realidad no había llegado a preguntarlo una primera vez. Nick pensó que se lo estaba diciendo a él, pero luego entendió que hablaba con Paul y sintió una punzada de escozor.

"No has sido tú quien casi se muere" se recordó, pero su sentido común y sus sentimientos no conectaban muy bien en ese momento.

- Perfectamente, aunque me duelen las costillas. Es…como una prueba de que ha sido más que un sueño. Ha ocurrido físicamente y no sólo en mi cabeza.

Chris extendió entonces su mano, para curarle, y aquello fue más de lo que Nick pudo soportar. Su padre les curaba a ellos…A Leo, a Peter y a él, porque eran sus hijos…Sintió…celos…de que lo hiciera también con Paul. Abandonó la habitación de forma brusca. Por desgracia, Chris tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba dolido.

- ¡Wow! ¡Eso ha sido increíble! ¡Es verdad que puedes curarme! – exclamó Paul, asombrado. - ¿A dónde ha ido Nick? – preguntó luego, viendo cómo se alejaba.

- A dormir, seguramente. Eso me recuerda que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Ya nada va a atacarte mientras duermes. Mañana va a ser un día interesante. Creo haber averiguado muchas cosas, y no veo el momento de compartirlo.

- Será mejor que me vaya a casa, entonces.

- Estás tonto si crees que voy a dejar que te vayas tú sólo a las tres de la mañana.

- Confiaba en que me orbitaras.

- Estás tonto si crees que voy a orbitarte y a dejarte sólo en tu casa a las tres de la mañana – insistió Chris.

- Bueno ¿pues entonces? – preguntó Paul, exasperado.

- Te quedas aquí, por supuesto. Tenemos una habitación de invitados o si le prefieres en el salón hay un sofá-cama.

Paul le miró con infinita gratitud.

- El sofá-cama suena bien.

Así que, un rato después, Paul dormía plácidamente en el sofá de la mansión Haliwell, más contento que en mucho tiempo. Y esa felicidad no tenía nada que ver con la euforia de haber derrotado a un demonio, sino con el hecho de que Chris Haliwell había entrado en su vida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Leo fue el primero en despertar. Hacía mucho tiempo que eso no pasaba: Peter siempre se levantaba antes que él y por lo general era su padre quien le despertaba. Aun en pijama, y con sus pasitos de pajarito, fue a la habitación de Chris para ver qué hacía. Vio que su padre dormía y se acercó tiernamente a darle un beso. Dudó sobre meterse un ratito en la cama con él, pero no quería despertarle. Decidió entonces ir a la habitación de Peter. Su hermano dormitaba en la cama, pero Leo sabía que no estaba dormido del todo: Peter hablaba en sueños y también se movía mucho. Efectivamente, cuando se acercó y se puso casi junto a él, Peter abrió los ojos de golpe, dándole un buen susto. Leo soltó un grito y una risita.

- ¡Qué susto me has dado!

- Eres tú el que se ha colado en mi cuarto con la discreción de un asesino, peque. – respondió Peter, sonriendo también, y sentándose en la cama. Le hizo un hueco y le sentó junto a él. - ¿Has dormido bien?

- ¡Casi trece horas! – dijo Leo, como si fuera un record. Peter miró el reloj: eran las once de la mañana.

- Caray, eso sí que es dormir bien. No sé si yo he dormido tanto alguna vez. ¿Tienes hambre?

Leo dijo que sí con la cabeza, y Peter escuchó el sonido de su estómago, como haciéndose eco del suyo propio. Los dos rieron a la vez.

- ¿Papá sigue durmiendo? – le preguntó al niño, que asintió. – Estará cansado. Nick ayer volvió un poco tarde. ¿Quieres que yo vaya haciendo el desayuno?

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- ¡Claro! ¿Despertamos a Nick? Con lo que tarda en levantarse, si le despertamos ahora tal vez bajé a desayunar para esta noche – bromeó Peter, y Leo se rió.

Fueron al cuarto de Nick y le encendieron la luz, para que se fuera espabilando. Peter, sabiendo que ya estaba despierto pero que se hacía el dormido, se acercó y le susurró al oído:

- Esta es mi venganza por el susto que me diste a noche. Si tienes sueño te aguantas. Además, ya va siendo hora, que son las once pasadas.

Peter no podía saber que la noche anterior había sido "especial". Nick había mal dormido después de lo de Paul, carcomido por la envidia y los remordimientos por sentir esa envidia que sabía que era injustificada.

Leo y Peter le dejaron tranquilo, para que se fuera levantando y bajaron a preparar el desayuno. Nick siguió en la cama un poco más, pero empezó a oír risas en el piso de abajo, y acabó por salir de las sábanas y empezar a vestirse.

Peter y Leo se asombraron por ver a Paul en el sofá. Se quedaron quietos y luego pasaron por detrás del mueble rumbo a la cocina, intentando no despertarle. Irónicamente, teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que había sido despertarle aquella noche, Paul tenía el sueño ligero, y abrió los ojos. Se sentó en el sofá, y recordó por qué estaba ahí. Sonrió, y entonces escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Paul? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh. ¡Hola Peter! ¡Hola enano! ¿Sabéis que aun estáis en pijama?

Peter se encogió de hombros, pero aquello le hizo notar que meses atrás no se le hubiera ocurrido bajar sin vestir. Sonrió.

- ¿Por qué has dormido aquí? – preguntó Leo con curiosidad.

- Resulta que ayer un demonio me hizo una visita en sueños. Vuestro padre me dijo que me quedara. Es una larga historia. Luego os la cuento pero…¿hay algún baño que pueda usar ahora?

- Claro. En éste piso hay uno; en el de arriba hay otro. Si te vas a duchar usa mejor el de arriba: tiene bañera y es super cómodo. Hay toallas en el armario. – indicó Peter, algo extrañado por hacer de anfitrión. Nunca había tenido amigos a quien invitar a dormir de niño ni la oportunidad de hacerlo debido a que su casa era un orfanato. Y resulta que la primera vez que alguien se queda a dormir a su casa, es porque le invita su padre. Raro, sin duda.

Paul le sonrió, y subió las escaleras. Había estado una vez en aquella casa y más o menos se acordaba de la distribución. Peter y Leo le observaron, aun sorprendidos.

- ¿Ha dicho que un demonio le visitó en sueños? – preguntó Leo.

- Sería una metáfora – respondió Peter. Leo le miró con cara de no entender – Me refiero a que…es una forma de hablar. Digo yo. Ya nos contará. Ahora vamos a la cocina, que me muero de hambre.

Mientras ellos cocinaban y reían, Paul se duchaba y Nick se vestía. Cuando acabó de vestirse, Nick fue al baño a lavarse la cara y a aliviar algunas necesidades. Abrió la puerta…y vio a Paul, envuelto en una toalla. Quizá porque estaba de mal humor porque le hubieran despertado cuando aún tenía sueño, quizá porque aún le duraba la sensación de celos del día anterior, o quizá porque aquella era SU toalla, Nick estalló.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó, con el tono más borde que pudo emplear. Paul pareció sorprendido por la intrusión y por aquella forma de hablar.

- Eh…acabo de ducharme. Iba a… iba a vestirme.

- Esa es MI toalla.

- Ah. No… no lo sabía. Tu hermano dijo que había toallas en el armario…

- Mi padre debió de meterla ahí por error. Es mía. – dijo Nick, en el mismo tono venenoso.

- Bueno, vale…Lo siento, Nick, pero…ya…ya la he cogido. ¿Ibas a usarla?

- ¡SI!

Paul parpadeó, sin entender qué mosca le había picado. Se colocó un poco el pelo. Como lo tenía corto no hacía falta que se lo secara.

- Gracias por lo de ayer – dijo, para intentar aplacar un poco el mal humor de su amigo.

- No te habría ayudado de haber sabido que te ibas a quedar a dormir.

- Me lo dijo tu padre…

- ¡PUES TENÍAS QUE HABERLE DICHO QUE NO!

- Nick, ¿cuál es tu problema? – preguntó Paul, cada vez más confundido.

- ¡Mi problema eres tú! – gritó Nick.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y yo qué te he hecho?

Buena pregunta. ¿Qué había hecho Paul? Entrometerse en su vida. Llevarse bien con Chris. Usar su toalla.

- ¡Existir! – bufó, al final.

En ese momento, atraído por los gritos, un recién levantado Chris, con su pelo de recién levantado y su pijama de recién levantado, apareció por la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Esa es mi toalla! – espetó Nick, señalando a Paul. El aludido le miró con cara de "¿Pero qué le pasa a tu hijo?"

- Pues déjasela, y listo. Será por toallas.

"¿Y qué será lo próximo? ¿Mi habitación? ¿Mis cosas? ¿Mi padre?" pensó Nick con amargura.

- Esa es la mía, y no se la dejo.

- Nick, creo que tus modales se quedaron en la cama. Ve a por ellos y discúlpate.

- ¡Que se disculpe ÉL por coger MI toalla!

- ¡Nick! – avisó Chris, tan molesto como sorprendido. Nick no era excesivamente egoísta. ¿Toda esa rabieta infantil por una toalla? Tenía que haber algo más, detrás.

Justo entonces apareció Ariel, meneando el rabo, buscando alguien que la hiciera caso. Juguetona, empezó a lamer los pies descalzos de Paul, que se rió porque le hacía cosquillas.

- ¡NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA! – chilló Nick, y apartó a la perra de forma brusca. Tan brusca que la hizo daño. Ariel se revolvió y le dio un mordisco. No apretó, era más como un mordisquito de advertencia, pero Nick retiró la mano, con perplejidad. Chris se la agarró y la examinó, para ver que no tenía herida.

- Nick, vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo. – ordenó Chris.

- Ni hablar.

- ¡Que te vayas! – repitió Chris, elevando la voz.

Ese "que te vayas" le sonó a Nick como otra cosa. Como que no era una compañía tan bien recibida como Paul. Se fue, lleno de rabia y, aunque lo escondía bien, dolor.

Paul se agachó y acarició a la perrita, algo incómodo por la tensa situación. Chris se giró hacia él y vio que el chico aún estaba envuelto en la toalla.

- Te dejaré para que te vistas. ¿Necesitas ropa limpia? Puedo dejarte algo de Nick, o de Peter.

- Será mejor que no use nada más de nadie, por el momento. – musitó Paul, muy bajito, concentrado en el cachorro. – No necesito nada, muchas gracias.

- Siéntete como en casa – dijo Chris, y salió del baño.

Entró en el cuarto de Nick bastante molesto. Paul se sentía mal, y con razón, después de cómo Nick le había tratado. Era su invitado, y un amigo. ¿Por qué le había tratado así? Nick no siempre era amable y educado, pero solía tener un motivo para ser descortés. Paul no había hecho más que usar una toalla. Eso no era un motivo válido. No para Chris. Fulminó a su hijo con la mirada.

- ¿En qué mundo crees posible que yo te permita que le hables así a un invitado? – le preguntó, con enfado.

- ¡No es mi invitado!

- Es el mío, y tu amigo. Has sido borde con él y…¿es esa forma de tratar a Ariel? – dijo Chris, enfadándose más. - ¿Dónde has aprendido a tratar de esa forma a un animal indefenso?

- En el orfanato –musitó Nick, y Chris recordó sus antecedentes. Lamentó haber hecho aquella pregunta. No iba en ese sentido. – Pero no quería hacerla daño.

- ¡La has apartado de Paul como si fuera contaminante! No vuelvas a tratarla así en tu vida, Nick, porque ese no eres tú. Si te hubiera hecho daño al morderte me hubieras puesto en una situación en la que no quiero estar. No puedo permitir que ella os haga daño.

Nick entendió lo que estaba insinuando.

- ¡No papá! ¡Ariel no es peligrosa!

- Pero puede serlo. Los perros no son malvados, hijo. Son como les tratan. Últimamente apenas la hacéis caso y si vas a empezar a tratarla mal, entonces no te extrañe que un día te muerda, y te haga sangre. Si te has cansado de ella...

- ¡No, no, no! – negó Nick casi llorando, y enfatizando con la cabeza. – La trataré mejor, te lo prometo.

- Bien. Y ahora, ven aquí – dijo Chris, sentándose en la cama. Nick se acercó a él, suspirando. Chris le bajó la ropa y le puso sobre las rodillas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No puedes ponerte así por una estúpida toalla, Nick.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris le levantó, le colocó la ropa, y le obligó a mirarle. Nick tenía los ojos húmedos.

- Considera esto una advertencia. Si no vas ahí y te disculpas ahora mismo te daré la versión completa. ¿He sido claro?

Nick asintió, y parpadeó, pero al hacerlo no pudo luchar más contra las lágrimas y dejó que cayeran, imparables, por su rostro. Casi al momento empezó a sollozar. Chris le abrazó, sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. Decidió que tenía que ser culpa suya e hizo por suavizar su tono y sus palabras.

- Sólo quiero que seas amable, Nick. Sé que sabes hacerlo, corazón. Sé que Paul te cae bien, además, así que no entiendo por qué te has puesto así contra él.

Nick le devolvió el abrazo y lloró un ratito más, sintiéndose mejor al hacerlo, como si lo que necesitara fuera desahogarse un poco.

- Él te cae muy bien. Puedo ver cómo os habláis, cómo bromeáis, y… y… le curaste. Y le invitaste a dormir. Y luego usó mi toalla…

Nick siguió llorando. Chris intentó leer a través de sus palabras. Su hijo trataba de decirle algo. Se esforzó por ver qué era.

- ¿Te molesta que me caiga bien? – preguntó, con voz dulce. Nick sabía que su forma de sentirse no tenía mucha lógica pero no podía evitarlo. Aun así, tenía que lograr no sonar como un estúpido.

- Tu hijo soy yo… - dijo, muy bajito. En respuesta, Chris le besó en la frente. Por fin entendía de qué se trataba todo.

- Claro que eres tú, cielo. Tengo tres hijos estupendos y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Me preocupo por Paul, como luz blanca y…tal vez, tal vez como amigo. Creo que necesita ayuda y tal vez yo pueda ayudarle. No tienes motivos para estar celoso, corazón. Mi vida eres tú. – le aseguró, y le dio otro beso. – Además, Paul es más bien como el hermano pequeño molesto y preguntón. El que tendría que tener envidia en todo caso es Wyatt.

Con eso último consiguió lo que quería, y Nick sonrió un poco.

- ¡No quiero tener que llamarle tío Paul!

- No, definitivamente no. Suena fatal. – dijo Chris, y deshizo el abrazo. - ¿De verdad has pensando que tenías algo que envidiarle a Paul?

- Sé que… sé que no es lógico pero… yo me…me sentía así.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora tal vez no. ¿Yo también soy como el hermano pequeño molesto?

- No. Tú eres el hijo celosón y desobediente – respondió, y le revolvió el pelo – Pero con un corazón así de grande. – acabó, enfatizando con las manos. – Ahora, si ya has terminado de decir tonterías, será mejor que bajemos. Hay que desayunar y quiero hablar con todos vosotros, hijos y hermanos postizos. Ayer averigüé algo.

El brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos de su padre picó la curiosidad de Nick. Chris parecía un niño que había descubierto un juguete fantástico. No solía verle así con nada, y por eso se levantó y salió de la habitación, impaciente por ver qué les tenía que decir.


	58. Chapter 58: Invocaciones

Cuando Chris entró en la cocina seguido de Nick, se llevó la grata sorpresa de ver que Peter y Leo se habían encargado del desayuno. Él estaba hecho polvo, por la noche tan peculiar que había tenido, y había dormido hasta tarde. Caminó hacia Leo y le cogió en brazos para darle un beso.

- Gracias, Peter. – dijo después.

- Por nada. Llegáis a tardar un poco más y me desayuno a Leo – comentó el chico, de buen humor. – Ahora sólo falta Paul, pero me imagino que ya baja. ¿Vas a decirnos como es que amaneció aquí?

- Se enfrentó a su primer demonio. Estoy seguro de que a Nick le encantará contaros los detalles: él fue quien ayudó a derrotarlo.

Nick tomó eso como la señal para empezar a hablar, y ya no se calló en un buen rato, contando y volviendo a contar cada mínimo aspecto de lo que había pasado. Sólo se interrumpió cuando bajó Paul. Le miró, e iba a seguir hablando como si nada cuando Chris carraspeó. Nick se encontró con los ojos de su padre e interpretó correctamente lo que quería decirle, que venía a ser algo así como "ya te estás disculpando por lo de hace un rato". Suspiró, maldiciendo la capacidad de su padre para estar pendiente de todo.

- Siento haber estado tan borde, Paul. Me levanto de mal humor. No me importa que uses mi toalla y puedes acercarte a Ariel todo lo que quieras.

Paul, que había llegado a pensar que Nick por fin reaccionaba como una persona normal y se había enfadado por lo que le había hecho días atrás a la salida del colegio, se sintió muy aliviado. Realmente iba a ser violento si Nick empezaba a odiarle ahora que Chris y él estaban mágicamente vinculados. No estaba acostumbrado a que se disculparan con él, sin embargo, y no sabía cómo responder. Si hubieran estado solos, habría respondido con alguna broma del tipo "usé tu toalla porque huele a ti, baby", pero le daba corte decir eso delante de Chris. Así que optó por cambiar de tema.

- Yo… gracias por dejarme dormir aquí y … bueno, básicamente por salvarme el culo. Ahora debería irme…

- De eso nada – dijo Nick, aunque le costó un poco. El día anterior había podido comprobar empíricamente lo mucho que Chris le quería, al meterse en su cabeza. No quería, NO PODÍA, renunciar a eso por nada. Había tenido miedo de que la reciente cercanía de Paul con su padre hiciera que ese sentimiento tan intenso peligrara: que Paul poco a poco le sustituyera como hijo. En cierta forma aun tenía ese miedo, y por eso le costó decir esas palabras, pero su padre acababa de asegurarle que no tenía nada que temer y Nick quería creerlo. Así que se esforzó por ser razonable. – Primero desayunas y luego ya, si eso, vemos si dejamos que te vayas.

Chris se sintió orgulloso de su hijo. Sabía lo mucho que a Nick le había costado.

- ¿Estoy secuestrado? – preguntó Paul en tono divertido.

- Secuestrado y sin rescate – intervino Leo, muy serio, como si fuera un secuestro de verdad. – Pero la próxima vez que te secuestremos podrías traerte también a Paris, y así juego con él…

Chris dedujo que Paris debía ser uno de los hermanos de Paul, el que iba a la clase de Leo, y eso reavivó su ansia por revelar lo que creía haber descubierto.

- El nombre de tus hermanos también empieza por P ¿verdad?

Paul frunció el ceño, recordando lo que Chris le había dicho el día anterior.

- Sí, los chicos sí. Paris, Pierce y Percival.

- Jason no. ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chris, lamentando tener que nombrar al hermano recién fallecido.

- Ptolomeo Jason. Si tú te llamaras Ptolomeo también renegarías de ese nombre.

Chris asintió, y sonrió un poco. El que el nombre de Jason no empezara por P le había desconcertado un poco.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada? – preguntó Nick - ¿Es por lo que nos querías contar?

Chris asintió, con ese entusiasmo desmedido que hacía que pareciera a punto de saltar. Se contuvo.

- Desayunad. Voy a llamar a mi padre. Cuando él esté os lo contaré todo.

Les dejó haciendo conjeturas y fue a avisar a Leo. Le necesitaba por dos motivos: como Leo el Anciano, y como Leo su padre, la persona que más tiempo había dedicado a estudiar las raíces de la familia de Chris. Su padre no se hizo esperar, y orbitó casi al instante. Tras decirle que Paul, su nuevo cargo, estaba abajo, Chris no le contó nada más: quería sorprenderle y, aunque no fuera muy adulto el reconocerlo, que se sintiera orgulloso de él. Estar por delante de Leo en cualquier asunto relacionado con la magia era muy difícil, y Chris quería saborear su triunfo. Entró con él en la cocina, donde todos estaban desayunando. Paul se puso de pie al verles entrar, se acercó a Leo, y extendió la mano en un gesto cortés.

- Encantado de conocerle, señor Haliwell.

- Wyatt. Leo Wyatt. Chris lleva el apellido de su madre.

- Ah. Pues encantado de conocerle, señor Wyatt.

Leo estrechó su mano por automatismo, pero luego frunció el ceño.

- Este chico es demasiado formal para como tú me lo has descrito, Nick – dijo, mirando a su nieto.

- Las apariencias engañan, abuelo.

- Eh, ¿qué has ido diciendo por ahí de mí, sanguijuela? – inquirió Paul, sintiendo de pronto que aquél desconocido sabía más de él que a la inversa. Se sentía incómodo por conocer al abuelo de Nick y Peter y aun no sabía lo que Chris les tenía que decir.

- ¿Lo ves? Lo de "señor" lo reserva para el que todavía no le conoce y puede tomarle por un tipo decente. – chinchó Nick.

- Si habéis acabado de jugar… - intervino Chris, secretamente encantado de esa escena amistosa. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Nick con sus amigos, pero más allá de la mera satisfacción paternal, aquello era bueno porque a lo mejor Nick tenía que aceptar que Paul pasara algo de tiempo por allí. O a lo mejor no, todo se vería. – Tengo algo importante que deciros. Papá, quiero que tomes nota para luego poder regodearte en mi nombre con los Ancianos. No sé por qué no querían que lo supiera, pero el caso es que ya lo sé.

- ¿Saber qué, papá?

- Que Paul también desciende de Melinda Warren.

El primero en entender las posibles implicaciones de esa frase fue Nick, que se había estudiado el Libro de las Sombras a conciencia.

- O sea, que es….¿de nuestra familia?

- Algo así como tu primo noveno o… mira, yo ya me pierdo en todo el lío del parentesco. Pero en última instancia, compartís tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara abuela. – declaró Chris, y se detuvo para tomar aire. Sonaba tan…pagado de sí mismo. Chris no era en exceso prepotente, así que verle tan orgulloso de sus propios éxitos no era habitual. Iba a continuar, pero su padre le interrumpió.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿En qué te basas?

- Paul me preguntó si él también era un Warren. Hasta ese momento yo creía que él era el primer brujo de "su estirpe" por llamarlo así, igual que Melinda fue la primera bruja de la nuestra. Pero entonces se me cruzó una idea por la mente. ¿Por qué los Ancianos se habrían tomado tanta molestia por un brujo menor? ¿Por qué querían que yo precisamente fuera su luz blanca? La Anciana dijo que mi misión era "desvelarle sus poderes", pero Paul ya conocía su habilidad de levitar. No era eso lo que yo tenía que desvelarle. Además, me di cuenta de otra cosa: la levitación es uno de los poderes originales de la dinastía Warren. La tía Phoebe lo tiene. Se supone que todos nosotros tenemos al menos un poder derivado del original. Entonces le pregunté el nombre de su padre, y el de su abuelo, y todos empezaban por P. Era tan evidente…Paul es un nombre tan normal que nunca lo habría asociado con la tendencia de los Haliwell-Warren a las P…

- Pero yo no soy Haliwell… - intervino Paul.

- Ni yo Warren – dijo Chris – El apellido cambió en un determinado momento, y es ahí justo a donde voy. Melinda Warren, Prudence Warren, Cassandra Warren, Beatrice Warren, Brianna Warren, y... llegamos a Pearl Russell. Olvidaros del cambio de apellido: simple cuestión de leyes y matrimonio. Pearl. Con P. Y después Phoebe, Priscilla, Penélope, Patricia y Piper. Y después de Piper va Wyatt, que le dio por nacer hombre porque en él tenía que cumplirse una profecía. Si no hubiera cambiado el apellido sería mucho más fácil, todos seguiríamos siendo Warren y ya está. Haliwell o Anderson, olvídate de eso, Paul. Quédate con lo que te voy a decir: me apuesto el brazo derecho a que tu padre también es brujo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Papá? – preguntó Paul, incrédulo, pero Leo levantó una mano pidiendo silencio.

- Dejemos eso por ahora. Aun no te sigo, Chris. ¿Dónde encaja la familia de Paul en todo esto?

- Nuestra familia ha contado, hasta que nació Wyatt, únicamente con brujas en femenino. Yo digo que hay otra rama de los Warren que sólo tiene brujos, en masculino. Brianna Warren tenía una hermana, de la cual nunca se ha sabido nada. Siempre nos han interesado los ancestros que nos llevan a Melinda, pero no conocemos los "eslabones perdidos". Ni siquiera estamos seguros de quién fue el padre de los hijos de Melinda. Y ahí está el otro gran grupo olvidado en nuestra familia: los hombres. Bueno pues, como hombre, me niego a que siga así. A ninguna Warren le ha ido bien en el amor, salvo a las Embrujadas. Quizá por eso nadie se ha preocupado nunca por recoger nada de los hombres con quienes las brujas contraían matrimonio. Nosotros descendemos de Brianna y no de su hermana, así que nadie se ha preocupado nunca de ella. Y entonces … Mirad lo que encontré en el Libro de las Sombras – dijo Chris, y, aun con su sonrisa triunfal, orbitó el Libro. – Patsy Warren (la hermana de Brianna por si os lo preguntáis) contrajo matrimonio con…redoble por favor…Pippin Anderson*. Si, Paul, sé que el apellido te suena. Aquí no dice más de ellos, peeeeeero, si pasamos las páginas, vemos otro Anderson. Powel Anderson. Vivió hace cien años, más o menos. Aparece aquí porque fue un brujo malvado que se enfrentó a nuestra familia. Y, diablos, sólo hace falta ver el dibujo para saber que es calcadito a ti, Paul. Esa es otra cosa que tiene nuestra familia: las vidas pasadas. Pero eso es otra historia. Algo que además mi madre puede contaros mejor que yo. El caso es que éste tipejo de aquí es tu antepasado, Paul. – concluyó Chris, como quien revela la fórmula secreta de la Coca-cola.

La habitación se sumió en el silencio más absoluto. La cabeza de todos hervía en estado de ebullición, al intentar seguir las deducciones de Chris al ritmo tan rápido al que las había soltado. Chris sólo miraba a su padre, y en la cara de este vio que no lo descartaba como posible. Su padre creía que podía tener razón.

- Pero…eso son sólo conjeturas – dijo Paul por fin, al cabo de un rato. – Deducciones baratas. Puede ser verdad, tiene una base lógica, y ésta claro que el tal Powel Anderson se parece a mí. Desciendo de él, pero no tengo por qué tener que ver con vuestra familia. Pippin Anderson podía ser …cualquiera. No tiene por qué tener que ver conmigo. Y lo de las P no deja de ser una bonita coincidencia. Hay algo que te dejo muy claro: mi padre no es brujo.

- Bueno, vale, vale, la explicación tiene algunas fallas – reconoció Chris – pero hay una manera de saber si estoy en lo cierto, que es la segunda cosa para la que os he reunido aquí. Concretamente, es por lo que estás aquí tú, papá.

- Chris, no creo que los Ancianos estén dispuestos a sacarte de dudas. Si hubieran querido que lo supieras, ya te lo habrían dicho…Por más que yo les pregunte, no me lo dirán.

- No es eso lo que quiero pedirte. Quiero que consigas permiso para traer a un espíritu de vuelta, durante un rato. Lo hemos hecho antes, con la abuela y la bisabuela, pero me temo que nadie ha invocado desde hace mucho a Patsy Warren.

En varias ocasiones, la familia de Chris había invocado a algún antepasado difunto que les había ayudado a resolver algún problema mágico. Pero si iba a ser durante mucho tiempo, el espíritu tenía que adquirir una dimensión corpórea, y para eso se necesitaba la bendición de los Ancianos. Chris pretendía hacer justo eso con Patsy, la fuente directa que podía aclararle si estaba en lo cierto. Leo pareció entenderlo, porque asintió con la cabeza y orbitó, a ese lugar que sólo les estaba permitido a los Ancianos. Chris se quedó a solas con sus tres hijos y con Paul.

Peter no estaba tan puesto en la historia de su familia como para haberse enterado de algo. Había leído el Libro de las Sombras, pero para él había tenido más interés la información que reunía el libro sobre enemigos mágicos que sobre sus antepasados. Total, para él eran sólo nombres.

- Simplificando, ¿Paul es descendiente de la hermana de una de las brujas de las que descendemos nosotros? – preguntó.

- Justo eso, Peter – asintió Chris, contento de que lo hubiera entendido.

- Supuestamente – matizaron Nick y Paul a la vez.

- Supuestamente – admitió Chris, de mala gana – Pero confiad en mí, tengo una corazonada.

- ¿Y…qué más da si es verdad? – preguntó su hijo Leo, que también había leído mucho el Libro y recordaba al igual que Nick los detalles de algunos de sus ancestros - ¿Qué importancia tiene si Paul desciende de esa mujer?

- Bueno campeón, parece que para los Ancianos alguna importancia tiene que tener, y por eso querían que yo fuera su luz blanca.

Varios minutos después, Leo I regresó. Su cara no revelaba nada. Sólo estaba pensativo.

- Me ha costado que den su permiso, ya que no podía decirles el motivo de la invocación. Chris, ¿seguro que quieres hacerlo? Si los Ancianos no han querido contártelo, por algo sería…

- Mira papá, sé que eres uno de ellos, pero estoy harto de que controlen mi vida y me oculten cosas.

Leo asintió, comprendiendo y todos se fueron al desván. Allí, Chris dio algunas instrucciones básicas, mientras iba haciendo un círculo con unas velas y unos cristales.

- Todos fuera del círculo. Distancia de seguridad: dos pasos. No se toca, no se mete la mano, no se mueven las velas.

Los chicos asintieron, algo impresionados.

- Chris, ¿qué vas a hacer exactamente? – preguntó Paul.

- Voy a traer de vuelta a un muerto – dijo Chris, consciente de que esas palabras impactaban. – Por un rato. Vas a conocer a tu antepasada Patsy.

Tras algunas preparaciones previas, Chris leyó el conjuro de invocación:

_Escucha estas palabras. Escucha mi plegaria. Espíritu del otro lado. Ven a mí, te invoco, cruza ahora la Gran División_.

Jadeó, porque aquél hechizo era potente, pero sintió que merecía la pena cuando el interior del círculo de velas empezó a llenarse de lucecitas…Una mujer, mejor dicho, el espíritu translúcido de una mujer, fue cobrando forma.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó el espíritu - ¿Qué es éste lugar?

- Patsy – dijo Chris – Patsy, somos los descendientes de tu hermana.

- ¿De Brianna?

Chris asintió. La mujer pareció enfurecerse. Chris no había contado con eso.

- ¿Y qué queréis de mí?

- Queremos respuestas.

- ¿Respuestas? Preguntarle a ella entonces. ¿No sois su familia?

- También la tuya.

- ¡NO SOIS NADA MÍO! – rugió el fantasma, y lo cierto es que dio miedo. Quizá porque estaba muerta, y todo aquello no dejaba de dar un poco de mal rollo, quizá porque tenía un aspecto muy dulce y no le pegaban los gritos, pero dio miedo. El pequeño Leo se abrazó a las piernas de Chris. Al verle, el fantasma pareció aplacarse. – Un niño. Yo también tenía un niño. Un niño hermoso…

De pronto hablaba con nostalgia, y por alguna razón Chris sintió pena.

- ¿Un hijo? – animó Chris. Descendientes. Justo lo que necesitaban saber…

- Powel.

- ¿Era un brujo como tú?

- Sí. – respondió el espíritu de Patsy, y Chris estaba eufórico. Sin embargo Patsy no había terminado… - Pero no pude verle crecer.

Oh. Pobre. Chris se dio cuenta de que la mujer cuyo espíritu tenía delante no sobrepasaba los veinticinco años. Había muerto muy joven.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con delicadeza.

Patsy les contó su historia. Como todas las brujas Warren, ella y su hermana habían estado muy unidas. En esa unión residía su poder. Pero entonces Patsy conoció a Pippin y se enamoró de él… Pippin Anderson era un hechicero, y su familia ya había tenido malas experiencias con ellos, pues Matthew Tate usó a Melinda para conseguir poder. Brianna, la hermana de Patsy, se opuso a aquella unión, y por ello las dos hermanas se separaron. Patsy tuvo una vida feliz junto a Pippin, tuvieron un hijo, que resultó tener magia también. Y así surgió una nueva generación de brujos, siendo ésta vez hombres todos ellos, quizá porque el propio Pippin era un hechicero. La profecía de Melinda Warren hablaba de tres hermanas brujas, pero no decía nada de ningún brujo. Patsy aprovechó éste desconocimiento para proteger a su hijo. Si nadie sabía que tenía magia, nunca nadie codiciaría su poder, nunca tendría que enfrentarse a ningún demonio y nunca tendría que correr peligro…Se ocupó de que no quedaran registros de su familia, y eso mantuvo a salvo a la rama Anderson - Warren, al contrario de lo que había pasado a lo largo de los años con la rama Haliwell. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que un día Brianna se vio atacada por un enemigo al que no podía hacer frente. Pese a llevar años sin hablarse, Patsy acudió en su ayuda, y…falleció en una pelea mágica contra los enemigos de Brianna, junto con su esposo. Su última voluntad fue una petición a su hermana, para que protegiera a su hijo, a su familia. Para que nadie supiera nunca que eran brujos.

Chris pensó que esa promesa se seguía manteniendo. Por eso no sabían nada hasta ese día de su parentesco con la familia de Paul ni de la magia de estos, y por eso él era el luz blanca, el protector de aquél chico que era un Anderson. Los Haliwell después de todo, seguían protegiendo a los Anderson. He ahí, por fin, el motivo de que él fuera el luz blanca de Paul. Cuando Patsy acabó su relato, estaba conmovido.

- Ella… ella lo cumplió. No hay… no aparecéis en el Libro de las Sombras, más que nombrados…Ha guardado vuestro secreto…

La expresión del fantasma Patsy se dulcificó, pero parecía triste.

- Brianna quiso honrarme. Mi petición la prohibía contar la verdad de lo que había sucedido, pero ella no quiso que el mundo me olvidara. Mi hijo se llamaba Powel. Mi esposo Pippin. Yo Patsy. …P. Todos sus descendientes con magia, y todos los míos, llevan la letra P en memoria nuestra.

Chris hizo una "o" con los labios. Así que de ahí venía la tradición…Qué…hermoso.

- Me temo que mi madre puso fin a esa costumbre. – dijo al cabo de un rato de silencio. – Pero es tan…bonito…No alcanzo a entender por qué te has enfadado cuando he mencionado su nombre. Tu hermana cumplió con su palabra, y se ocupó de que de alguna forma estuvieras presente en nuestra familia, a lo largo de los años.

- Es evidente que en algún punto olvidó su promesa. No protegió a mi hijo. Powel se entregó a la magia negra.

Él sí aparecía en el libro. No lo relacionaban con ella…si no hubiera tenido los rasgos físicos de Paul, Chris jamás les habría relacionado sólo por el apellido. Era cierto que había sido malvado, y se había enfrentado a "la rama Haliwell". Chris se estremeció. No sabía qué decir.

- Me preguntaba sí… Tal vez quieras… Puedo darte un cuerpo corpóreo, por unas horas. Tenemos…Realmente tenemos muchas preguntas.

- Ya he respondido todo lo que yo sé.

- Pero….todos los eslabones…Desde tu familia, hasta éste chico…- balbuceó Chris, y cogió a Paul, que observaba desde el extremo más alejado de la habitación. Tiró de él un poquito hasta ponerle frente al fantasma. – Él es tu descendiente directo. No de Brianna, sino tuyo.

Patsy se quedó mirándole, toda emoción, toda dulzura. Paul por su parte estaba básicamente alucinado.

- Te pareces tanto a él…

- ¿A Powel? – preguntó Paul, con tacto. Ciertamente se parecía a ese tipo, al que sólo había visto dibujado en aquél libro.

- No. A Pippin. A mi Pippin.

El fantasma extendió la mano, como si quisiera salir del círculo protector donde la habían invocado y acariciar a Paul. Detuvo su mano en el aire.

- Si es verdad que eres el descendiente de Brianna tienes que cuidarle – le dijo Patsy a Chris – Debes hacerlo.

- Lo haré – le prometió.

- Tu rama de la familia no es la única que tiene que cumplir una profecía. Recuérdalo. – dijo el fantasma, y luego desapareció. Los espíritus eran cabezotas y caprichosos. A Chris le hubiera encantado darle un cuerpo, y seguir hablando con ella, pero al parecer Patsy se había cansado de su compañía. O tal vez le resultara emocionalmente demasiado doloroso. Porque los fantasmas, cuando les invocas a éste mundo, también sienten.

Todo se quedó en silencio durante un minuto. Durante dos. Cuando pasaron tres, Leo II le tiró de la manga. Chris bajó la cabeza para mirarle, aun algo aturdido.

- Tenías razón, papá. Eres muy listo.

Chris le sonrió, sin ser capaz de decir nada. Miró entonces a su padre, que no parecía menos impactado que él.

- ¿Papá? – le preguntó a Leo I - ¿Qué opinas?

- ¿Sobre qué? Como dice tu hijo, tenías razón. Paul es un Warren.

Automáticamente todos se giraron para mirar a Paul. El chico aguantó como pudo el largo escrutinio, pero tenía los puños apretados, luchando contra alguna emoción indescifrable. Como no decía nada, fue Chris quien habló primero.

- Paul, convendría preguntarle a tu padre sí…

- ¡MI PADRE NO ES BRUJO! – gritó Paul, como adivinando lo que Chris quería decir, y salió del desván. Todos se quedaron tan impresionados por verle así de enfadado…Esperaban muchas emociones: confusión, quizás miedo, incomprensión… pero no enfado. ¿Por qué habría de estar enfadado?

- Papá, que se va – instó Peter.

Chris reaccionó entonces y salió tras él. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que la intención de Paul era salir de la casa. Estaba en el piso de abajo. Iba a orbitar para cortarle el paso, pero Nick le había seguido y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Deja que se vaya – le dijo. – Lo necesita.

Tras unos segundos, Chris decidió confiar en su hijo y en sus dones telepáticos, y asintió. Escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta principal con algo de inquietud. Paul estaba lejos de su casa, aunque seguramente sabría volver en autobús o incluso a pie si se lo tomaba con calma, con mucha calma. Pero…¿por qué se había ido así?

El resto de la mañana la pasaron reajustando ideas y conocimientos. Chris había descubierto algo muy importante en la historia de su familia, y su padre se ofreció a comunicárselo al resto de los Haliwell. Chris por su parte intentaba buscar la respuesta a una pregunta: ¿por qué él precisamente había sido el elegido para volver a la tradición de que los Haliwell protegieran a los Anderson? ¿Tenía algo que ver con la profecía que Patsy había mencionado?

- ¡La magia es tan frustrante! – oyó exclamar a Nick, y eso le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Reparó entonces en que su hijo estaba buscando algo en internet.

- ¿La magia o la tecnología? – le preguntó.

- ¡Las dos!

- ¿Qué haces?

- Busco información sobre la familia de Paul.

- ¿Y?

- Sobre su madre todo lo que quieras. Sobre su padre apenas nada. Algún trabajo como médico, pero poco más.

- ¿Y eso te sorprende? ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? ¿"Marido de consejera de educación descubierto haciendo brujería"?

- Guárdate el sarcasmo, papá. Esto es importante. Por mucho que Paul lo niegue, ahora sabemos que su padre tiene que ser brujo.

- No tiene por qué. Puede tener sus poderes atados, o haberse saltado una generación. A veces pasa.

- Entonces ¿por qué ha reaccionado así? Yo creo que Paul sabe algo…

- ¿Lo has leído en su mente?

- No. Era muy confuso en ese momento, y yo estaba distraído. Los pensamientos no son frases, sino imágenes e ideas y no siempre son cosas coherentes. En otras ocasiones, son conceptos básicos y muy claros. Ahora mismo tú por ejemplo estás pasando de mí y estás pensando en el móvil que tienes en el bolsillo derecho.

Chris se ruborizó un poco.

- Perdona. Es que… tendría que llamar a Amy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es mi novia, y no está bien que la mantenga al margen como he estado haciendo estos días.

- La viste ayer.

- Tras dos meses de sólo llamarnos. No sé ni cómo quiere saber de mí todavía. Quiero compensarla. E involucrarla en mi vida. La he contado muy por encima todo lo que ha estado pasando, y ahora tengo cosas nuevas por decirle.

Nick dio un respingo sobre el asiento y apartó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

- No le habrás dicho que somos demonios ¿verdad?

- Pues…sí, eso he hecho.

- ¡NO! – chilló Nick.

- Sí, hijo, lo he hecho. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¡No podías hacerlo! ¿Con qué derecho?

- Pues, con el que me da ser tu padre, supongo – respondió Chris, totalmente desconcertado. ¿Se acostumbraría algún día a ser el objeto de la furia de sus hijos? Probablemente no.

- ¡No tenías que decírselo!

- ¿Por qué no? Nick, hijo, deja de gritar. Voy a entenderte igual, incluso mejor, si me hablas a un volumen normal.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! – bufó Nick, al parecer sin entender lo de que no hacía falta elevar la voz. Se levantó de la silla y siguió gritando, pero ésta vez dentro de la cabeza de Chris, lo cual le provocó un inmenso dolor en las sienes.

"¿Qué más le has contado?"

- Nick, no hagas eso. No me hables con…con la mente, y menos si vas a chillar. Vamos, sal de mi cabeza – ordenó, y no esperó a que le hiciera caso, sino que le obligó a salir construyendo una pared mental. – Ahora escucha: le he contado todo lo que creo que, como mi novia, debía saber. ¿Me explicas por qué te molesta tanto?

Chris estaba dispuesto a ser razonable y estaba teniendo paciencia con los gritos de Nick. Pero entonces el chico cruzó los brazos de una forma muy grosera, levantándole el dedo corazón.

- ¿Me has hecho un corte de mangas? – preguntó Chris, más incrédulo que enfadado.

- ¿No lo has visto bien? ¿Quieres que te lo repita? – desafió Nick.

- Nick, a veces creo que realmente buscas la forma más rápida de conseguir que te castigue. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- No sé, ¿se lo contarás luego a Amy? – le preguntó, con infinito sarcasmo.

- ¡Nick, vale ya! Mira, no sé qué hacer contigo ahora mismo. Mejor ve a buscar a tus hermanos, que quiero hablar con los tres, y así te despejas un poco y empiezas a pensar con la cabeza.

- Oh, yo pienso con la cabeza, papá. Eres tú el que parece haber empezado a pensar con otra cosa. ¿Tan bien folla que ya estás comiendo de su mano?

Mientras salía de su boca, Nick ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Llevaba varias y su padre se lo estaba pasado por alguna razón. Le había dejado gritarle, había empezado a enfadarse con el corte de mangas, y con aquella frase había sobrepasado el límite pero de una forma exagerada. Nick se dio cuenta sin necesidad de leerle la mente: los ojos de Chris y la mirada que le echó se leían por sí solos. Sin pensarlo, Nick salió corriendo. Eso era una de las pocas cosas capaces de sacar a Chris de su reciente estado de ira en ese momento. Se quedó parpadeando, con la vista fija en el punto donde hacía unos segundos había estado Nick. Luego salió y se puso a buscarle, pero no le encontraba. ¿Dónde podía haberse metido? Se cruzó con Peter, que frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, papá?

- Nick se está escondiendo de mí, y no le encuentro.

- ¿Por qué? – el asombro en la voz de Peter era palpable.

- Porque se habrá escondido bien, supongo.

- No, que por qué se esconde.

- Porque sospecha, y no sin razón, que se la ha cargado.

Peter le miró en silencio durante varios segundos.

- ¿Has mirado en los armarios? Es su lugar cuando algo le asusta o le preocupa, como mi hueco debajo de las camas.

- Pero ¿qué tenéis vosotros con los escondrijos?

- No todos podemos orbitar a lo alto de un puente.

- Cierto. – reconoció Chris, y luego suspiró. - Se ha pasado tres pueblos.

- Lo imagino. Huir no es su estilo. Debe de pensar que estás realmente enfadado.

- Estoy realmente enfadado.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

- Te enfadas tanto con él que ya tendría que haber perdido su efecto. Si vas a hablar con él hazlo ahora. No le dejes pensar que estás tan enfadado que no quieres verle o dirigirle la palabra.

Chris respiró hondo, y se dio cuenta de que Peter tenía razón. Buscó a Nick armario por armario y le encontró en el de la propia habitación de Chris. El chico le miró, aguantando la respiración.

- Vamos, sal. – le dijo en tono seco. Nick no lo hizo, así que Chris le sacó y luego cerró las puertas del mueble. El chico se alejó de él un poquito.

- ¿Cómo de enfadado estás? – le preguntó muy bajito.

- En una escala del 1 al 10 estoy más o menos en "¿le ahorco o le estrangulo?"

Nick tragó saliva.

- No lo dices en serio ¿verdad?

Chris se ablandó un poco por esa pregunta.

- No, Nick, no lo digo en serio. Pero nada va a librarte de un castigo.

Nick no dijo nada, y Chris se sentó en su cama.

- ¿Por qué en mi cuarto? – tuvo que preguntar - ¿Por qué te has escondido aquí?

- Tú estabas en el mío. Fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió.

Chris le observó con expresión insondable.

- ¿Qué ha sido lo de hace un rato? ¿Crees que puedes hablar así de lo que hace o deja de hacer mi novia, y que puedes hacerme esos gestos?

Nick negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás mudo? – preguntó Chris, irritado.

- No, señor.

- No voy a olvidarme de lo que has dicho y hecho porque ahora me llames "señor". Es papá para ti, Nick. Papá. Y eso implica una forma de hablarme. Sin gritos, sin cortes de manga, y sin malsonancias. Ahora ven aquí – le llamó y en cuanto le tuvo cerca comenzó a desvestirle. Nick le ayudó con el botón del pantalón, demasiado estrecho y difícil de manejar.

- ¿Papá? – le preguntó, llorando ya. Chris tuvo que endurecerse por dentro para no reaccionar a ese tono y a esas lágrimas.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Voy a castigarte, Nick. Sé que tienes que intentarlo, pero no voy a dejarte pasar lo que has hecho. – respondió Chris, con paciencia, que había interpretado la pregunta en el sentido de "¿me perdonas el castigo?"

- Pero…¿me perdonas? – insistió Nick, y Chris se dio cuenta de que lo preguntaba en otro sentido.

- Sí, Nick. Te perdono, claro que sí.

Cuando Nick se ponía en plan "sé que la he cagado" le resultaba mucho más difícil castigarle. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente pensar antes de actuar? Se respondió a si mismo, y se dijo que su "hombrecito" aun era muy niño. Eso tenía sus cosas buenas, y sus cosas malas. Haría lo posible por reducir las malas. Le puso sobre sus rodillas y le bajó el calzoncillo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No será porque no te he repetido que debes tener cuidado con lo que dices. No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa manera, y mucho menos utilices a Amy para ello.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Y que sea la última vez que me haces un gesto como ese. Sobre todo cuando sólo estoy intentando ser paciente y entender por qué me gritas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris se detuvo, y le levantó. Nick lloraba, pero no empezó a sollozar de verdad hasta que le dio un abrazo.

- Quiero qué me digas cuál es el problema con que Amy lo sepa – le pidió, acariciándole el pelo. Nick no le respondió. – Tenía pensado orbitar el cepillo, y no lo he hecho. No me hagas cambiar de opinión. Respóndeme.

Creyó que Nick continuaría negándose pero entonces, tras unos segundos, Nick se secó las lágrimas con más o menos éxito y trató de hablar con él.

- A ella le caigo bien. Por alguna razón le caigo bien a pesar de que lo primero que hice cuando la conocí fue empujarla. ¿Qué pensará de mí ahora que sabe que soy un demonio? ¿Qué pensará todo el mundo?

Chris le acarició la cara con suavidad. Había llegado a pensar que Nick no quería que Amy lo supiera por no considerara de "su círculo de confianza", pero su negativa iba por lo visto mucho más allá. Nick se avergonzaba de lo que era. Quería mantener en secreto su mitad demoníaca, como quien esconde una enfermedad vergonzosa o un delito.

- Pensarán que eres perfecto tal y como eres, y si no lo piensan el problema es suyo. Por eso mismo quería hablar contigo y tus hermanos. Tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez. No podemos seguir huyendo de "vuestra otra mitad". Hoy ya he hecho una invocación: estoy en racha. ¿Por qué no traer a Vraskor y Adramelech, tal como os dije? Así os demostraré que no es algo que tengáis que rechazar.

Nick asintió. Chris iba a levantarse, pero Nick no le dejó.

- Aún no – musitó el chico. – Quiero que me mimes un poquito más.

Chris se rió, por la forma tan natural y directa de pedirlo. Le dio un beso, y le acarició el pelo.

- Off de record, no sé cómo es Amy o cómo deja de ser en la cama – dijo al cabo de un rato – pero sí es verdad que me tiene comiendo de su mano.

Nick se ruborizó un poquito, recordando lo bestia que había sido.

- ¿A ella no le importa que seamos demonios? ¿Tanto te quiere?

- Me gusta pensar que me quiere, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, Nick. Ser un demonio no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte ni por lo que debas ser rechazado. Ella ha entendido eso. Me gustaría que lo entendieras tú.

Nick no respondió al principio. Se quedó allí, disfrutando de las atenciones de su padre y Chris ya pensó que no iba a decir nada. Pero Nick había estado cavilando.

- Si puedo llegar a controlarlo, entonces tal vez tengas razón. No puedo dejar que esa cosa me domine.

- Eso no va a pasar, cielo – le aseguró Chris, y apretó un poco el abrazo justo antes de soltarle. – Ahora vamos: no sé cuánto tiempo nos puede llevar. Te confieso que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.

Mientras iban a buscar a Peter, y a Leo, porque quería que estuviera presente, Chris pensaba interiormente si algún día podría encajar a su novia mortal con su familia de brujos, sus hijos demonios, y su cargo irascible y dotado de poderes delos Warren.

* * *

***N.A.: Patsy Warren no aparece nunca en la serie, y tampoco aparece ningún Pippin ni ningún Anderson. Es cierto que Brianna tiene una hermana, pero no se sabe nada de ella. Siento ser tan horriblemente rebuscada. Si alguien se pregunta quién narices tiene tanto tiempo como para coger y buscar "eslabones perdidos" de un árbol genealógico ficticio de una familia ficticia de una serie de televisión ficticia, os diré simplemente que fue algo accidental. Me estaba releyendo la historia de Charmed, porque hay cosas que no recuerdo bien, y cuando llegué al trozo de las diferentes generaciones de Haliwell me vino como una revelación, porque lo cierto es que era justo lo que necesitaba para encajar a Paul como yo quería.**

**Espero haberme hecho entender medianamente bien, y que haya quedado más o menos clara la explicación de Chris y el origen de Paul…y espero haber cumplido también las expectativas de MelindaP200, que me pidió que "hiciera algo" con los antepasados Haliwell.**


	59. Chapter 59: Libros en blanco y escritos

Por segunda vez en aquél día, Chris subió al desván acompañado de sus hijos, pero ésta vez sin su padre. Iba a hacer que sus hijos cambiaran de forma. Iba a convertirles en demonios delante de él, porque aquello era parte de lo que eran. Les había explicado brevemente lo que iba a hacer y decir. Se dio cuenta de que a Peter todo eso de los conjuros le parecía raro, como si fuera magia negra. Lo cierto es que aquél en concreto era un poco extraño. Había necesitado una gota de sangre de cada uno de los gemelos y unos ingredientes que sonaban a brujería antigua, como lo de "ojos de tritón". Su madre le había explicado alguna vez que los brujos tenían mucho sentido del humor, y ese era un nombre puesto al azar a unos polvos vegetales tratados de determinada manera, precisamente para hacer un chiste con el cliché habitual. Se compraban en el mercado mágico o los fabricaba uno mismo. Chris estaba muy familiarizado con ellos porque era el tipo de magia de la que se valía para luchar contra demonios, y era bueno haciéndolo, además. Pero aquella vez no quería luchar contra ningún demonio, sino hacer que sus hijos se convirtieran en uno. Y él no tenía poderes demoníacos ni colgantes especiales en días de luna llena, así que había tenido que buscar otros medios.

Observó a Nick y Peter, que esperaban frente a él, muy nerviosos. Chris supo en ese momento que estaban confiando ciegamente en él, y eso le gustó, y a la vez le hizo sentir muy responsable de sus actos: no podía defraudarles. Aquello TENÍA que salir bien. Echó los últimos ingredientes en un caldero. Sólo faltaba el papel del conjuro, que tenía que echar ahí también una vez lo recitara. Antes de hacerlo, miró a Leo, que curioseaba el Libro de las Sombras para ver qué hechizo estaba lanzando su padre.

- Leo, si te digo que salgas tendrás que hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? Sin discutir.

El niño asintió, mirándole a los ojos, y leyendo entre líneas: si Nick y Peter se ponían fuera de control, su padre no quería que Leo corriera peligro.

Chris cogió el papel que había escrito hacía unos minutos. En el último momento le pidió a Leo que lo leyera también. Era un hechizo poderoso y tendría más efecto si lo lanzaban dos brujos.

_"Espíritu demoníaco, te invocamos, ¡responde!_

_Son dos esencias que conviven en una._

_ Revélanos ahora la que se esconde"_

Ahí estaba. Chris sintió el poder fluir a través de él, y en seguida vio la reacción en sus hijos, objetos de su hechizo. Los gemelos abrieron mucho los ojos. Su tamaño empezó a aumentar, y Chris lamentó no haberse acordado de ese detalle. Observó impotente cómo las camisetas de sus hijos estallaban. Si no se andaban con cuidado se quedarían sin ropa. La piel pálida de los gemelos se tornó roja. Los ojos de Peter también se volvieron rojos; los de Nick, amarillos. Lo cierto es que su aspecto daba algo de miedo. El Libro de las Sombras salió despedido del desván. La presencia de dos demonios activó su mecanismo de autodefensa.

Entonces, los demonios rugieron a la vez.

"Vale, Chris, tranquilo."

- Peter – dijo, mirando al de los ojos rojos. Era curioso que bajo esa forma hubiera algún detalle físico que les diferenciara…

El chico no reaccionó a su nombre, pero le miró directamente, y Chris se estremeció. El ser que era Peter ladeó la cabeza.

- Veo dos brujos, hermano.

"Oh, ¡hablan!" pensó Chris, pero luego se llamó estúpido. Claro que hablaban. La mayoría de los demonios lo hacían. No obstante, aquella no fue la voz de su hijo. Era grave y profunda, como de ultratumba.

- Uno es sólo una cría – respondió Nick, y miró a Leo de una forma que a Chris no le gustaba nada. Vale, era el momento de que Leo se fuera. Traerle ahí quizás no había sido buena idea, pero no había querido excluirle de aquél acontecimiento "familiar".

- Leo, quiero que salgas del desván muy despacio, sin hacer movimientos bruscos – susurró, pero el niño no le hizo caso. Miraba fijamente a lo que habían sido sus dos hermanos. - ¡Leo! – insistió Chris, elevando un poco la voz.

Peter soltó una risa, y ese sonido no fue agradable en absoluto. Chris se enfadó con la Naturaleza: la risa de su hijo era lo mejor del mundo, el sonido más bello que uno se pudiera encontrar. ¿Por qué lo deformaba de aquella manera, para que se volviera algo oscuro y…dañino?

- Quiere proteger a la cría – dijo Peter, volviendo a reír de aquella forma venenosa. Chris tenía suficiente experiencia en enfrentamientos directos con demonios como para saber que estaba a punto de convertirse en la caza el día. Lo había tenido previsto, pero no había contado con que Leo se negara a obedecerle en un momento como ese.

- Leo, vete ahora mismo – le dijo, y hasta le empujó un poco.

- No voy a dejarte sólo…

- Diablos, ¡te estoy diciendo que lo hagas!

No tenía tiempo para eso. No podía ponerse a discutir con él, y él no podía orbitarle como hacía Wyatt, sin orbitar con él. Así que alzó la mano y usó su telekinesis, con cuidado de no hacer que Leo se cayera. Le sacó del desván y cerró la puerta, corriendo la cerradura con el poder de su mente. Oyó como su hijo aporreaba la madera, al otro lado.

Vale, un hijo menos del que preocuparse. Faltaban dos. Peter caminó hacia él…Oh, pero Chris no era tonto. Había hecho un círculo de cristales alrededor de los gemelos, como precaución, y en ese momento supo que había hecho bien. La jaula mágica impedía que sus hijos salieran de ahí. No les dolía, sólo les dejaba atrapados en un rinconcito del desván, hasta que el diera con la forma de conseguir que no fueran peligrosos.

- ¡Libéranos, maldito! – gritó Nick.

- Cuando esté seguro de que vas a mantener el control, hijo – dijo Chris, con calma.

- Estoy bajo control, "padre".

Oh. ¿Sabían que era su padre? Chris sólo se permitió un instante de perplejidad.

- No soy vuestro enemigo.

Los gemelos rugieron, manifestando su desacuerdo. Entonces, Chris tuvo una intuición…Aquello le recordó demasiado al bufido que soltaba Nick cuando se enfadaba. Estaba ante dos demonios sí, pero eran dos demonios adolescentes. ¿Cómo funcionaban las familias demoniacas? El padre era el jefe…el que tenía más poder…el que dominaba…Hablar en términos de "dominación" le incomodaba, pero le quedó claro que lo que tenía que hacer era imponerse sobre sus hijos. Les había estado llamando "Nick" y "Peter", pero ese no era su nombre…

- Vraskor – dijo, y eso sí provocó una reacción en Peter. – Vraskor – repitió, sonando más tajante, como si le estuviera regañando. Peter pareció calmarse de inmediato. Chris contuvo su sonrisa triunfal y miró fijamente al otro gemelo. – Adramelech.

Era increíble. De pronto le estaban escuchando. Le…le miraban, expectantes.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – les preguntó, como si hubiera descubierto a Leo jugando con algo peligroso en vez de estar cuidadosamente intentando controlar a dos demonios para que no decidieran matarle.

- Sólo era un juego, padre.

"¿Por qué 'padre'?" se preguntó Chris, pero lo dejó estar. Los demonios eran tan raros, al fin y al cabo…

- Pues no podéis asustar a vuestro hermano. Ni rugirme.

- Pero padre…

- He dicho que no – dijo Chris, conteniendo una sonrisa. Dios, Adramelech era Nick, totalmente. Si es que se parecía tanto, debajo de aquella hipermusculación de color rojo…Tan testarudo como su hijo.

- Sí, padre – dijeron los dos chicos con resignación.

- Bien. Ahora os liberaré, pero puedo volver a encerraros en un momento ¿entendido?

- Sí, padre. – volvieron a decir, al unísono, y Chris se permitió sonreír entonces. Sacó uno de los cristales, y así, la magia estaba rota. Entonces, sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo para convencerse a sí mismo de que aquellos también eran sus hijos les abrazó. Y se sorprendió cuando le devolvieron el abrazo. ¿Y de eso había tenido tanto miedo?

Se dio cuenta de que era más pequeño que sus hijos. Medían dos metros, quizá algo más, y tenían una musculatura exagerada. Se sentía pequeño en sus brazos, pero ellos no parecían extrañarse. Lo que sí, no controlaban su fuerza, porque Chris sentía que aquél abrazo le asfixiaba.

- Vale, chicos, podéis soltarme.

No lo hicieron, y entonces se dio cuenta de que a sus hijos "demoniacos" tenía que hablarles más autoritariamente, menos cariñosamente que a sus hijos "normales". Simple cuestión de lenguaje, pero no podía olvidarlo. Fue más firme la segunda vez:

- Soltadme.

Los chicos lo hicieron. Chris vio entonces que realmente iban a obedecerle.

- ¿Por qué me habéis atacado? – preguntó.

- Sólo era un juego…

Chris entrecerró los ojos. Podía ser. Aquella segunda vez. Pero…

- Cuando Barbas os invocó. ¿Por qué intentasteis matarme?

Los dos demonios se alejaron de él, inmediatamente.

- Lo sentimos, padre.

- Exacto, "padre" – dijo Chris. – Papá. No soy un enemigo. No debéis olvidarlo. Atacar a la gente está mal ¿entendido? No podéis hacerlo.

- ¿Morder se considera atacar? – preguntó Adramelech, con verdadero interés.

"Bienvenidos al curso de reeducación de demonios. Paso 1: no se muerde a la gente. Bien Chris, ¿no te gustaba eso de ser maestro? Pues aquí tienes dos libros totalmente en blanco."

- Sí, Adramelech, se considera atacar. Lanzar rayos también se considera atacar. Gruñir es intimidar, y eso tampoco podéis hacerlo.

Peter gruñó en ese momento, y Chris alzo una ceja. Aquello era…divertido. Se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba jugando con él, de que le estaba probando. Tan sólo tenía que acostumbrarse al aspecto intimidante de sus hijos. En todo lo demás era como estar ante dos niños. Sin pensarlo, puso el cristal en el suelo otra vez, encerrando a Peter-Vraskor, pero no a Nick.

- Cuando yo digo que no podéis hacer algo, no podéis hacerlo. ¿Entendido, Vraskor?

El demonio agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Entendido? - volvió a preguntar Chris en ese tono que iba a bautizar como "demontoritario".

- Sí, padre.

- Te quedarás ahí dentro cinco minutos – le dijo. – Después, le diré a Leo que entre, y quiero que los dos seáis amable con él.

- ¿Qué? Papá, sólo es una cría…

Los demonios llamaban "crías" a sus pequeños.

- No es una cría. Es vuestro hermano. Y será mejor que lo recuerdes, Adramelech – dijo Chris, con su tono demontoritario en estado máximo. Sonó como una amenaza.

Adramelech bufó.

- Bueno, parece que va a costarnos un poquito – comentó Chris, y moviendo uno de los cristales, encerró también a Nick. No podía pasarles ni una, porque de su autoridad como "jefe de demonios" dependía que sus hijos no fueran peligrosos.

- No, padre – protestó Adramelech.

Chris, aunque sabía que no iba a ir muy rápido con ellos, decidió dar otro pasito.

- Papá, Adramelech. No soy padre, soy papá.

- Papá – dijo el demonio, como si intentara familiarizarse con la palabra.

- Y Leo es tu hermano, no una "cría".

- Hermano – repitieron los dos seres, para hacerse con el término.

- ¿Qué otra cosa tenéis que recordar?

- No se ataca, no se muerde, no se gruñe, no se bufa.

- Bien.

Aprendían rápido. Avanzó pasito a pasito durante varios minutos, pero siempre que les sacaba de su "encierro" volvían a hacer algo de lo que les había prohibido. Chris iba añadiendo cosas, como "no perseguir a los brujos", "no dejar que ningún mortal nos vea" "no hacer daño a ningún mortal" y pronto tuvo que añadir cosas como "no usar los poderes sin permiso". Descubrió que, como demonios, Nick y Peter podían desaparecer. Pensó que era una especie de teletransporte, y se asustó pensando que habían ido a algún sitio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se hacían invisibles, en cuanto vio moverse una cortina.

- Adramelech, aparece ahora mismo.

Escuchó una risa en respuesta.

- Adramelech, obedéceme – dijo Chris, usando el tono más serio y peligroso que pudo poner, aunque por dentro se divertía: aquello no era peligroso, se trataba simplemente de que tenía que dejar clara su autoridad sobre ellos. Se sorprendió cuando Adramelech apareció, pensó que iba a tardar más.

- No te enfades – dijo el demonio.

- ¿Qué te he dicho? – dijo Chris, con voz, efectivamente, enfadada. De haberse tratado del Nick normal hubiera respondido "no me he enfadado", pero Adramelech y Vraskor tenían que aceptarle como jefe.

- Que no podía usar mis poderes sin permiso.

- ¿Y tú qué has hecho?

- Usar mis poderes sin permiso.

- Exacto. Así que venga, esta vez serán diez minutos – le dijo, y volvió a encerrarle. Peter ya estaba dentro de los cristales por haber vuelto a rugirle.

Chris esperó, pacientemente. Recordó que tenía otro hijo, al cual había dejado sólo. Y como los dos "condenados" no podían ir a ningún sitio, decidió ir a por él.

- Vuelvo enseguida – les dijo, y salió del desván. Leo no estaba en la puerta, pero casi.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el niño, nada más verle.

- Sí.

- Estaba a punto de llamar al tío, pero no escuché sonidos de pelea.

- Eso es porque no estaba peleando. Voy haciendo progresos con tus hermanos. No son peligrosos. Voy a hacer algo de comida, y luego podrás pasar.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Leo. Se le veía ilusionado.

- Sí.

- ¿Estás enfadado? – quiso saber el niño, reparando en la sequedad con la que le estaba hablando su padre y en que no le decía "campeón".

- Te dije que te fueras.

- Pero no son peligrosos…

- En ese momento no lo sabíamos. Te dije que te fueras. Y no me hiciste caso.

Leo agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Me vas a castigar? – preguntó, muy bajito.

- Premio para el caballero. – respondió Chris, y se dio cuenta de que había empelado el tono demontoritario cuando vio que Leo empezaba a llorar. Estaba con su hijo. Su hijo de ocho años, humano. Tenía que ser más amable. Se agachó junto a él – Sólo quiero que me obedezcas. Tengo que poder confiar en que vas a hacerme caso en situaciones peligrosas como la de antes. Algún día serás un brujo poderoso y tengo que saber que puedo contar contigo.

- ¡Puedes contar conmigo! – le aseguró el niño.

- Me alegra saberlo. Pero para eso – le dijo, y le bajó el pantalón y el calzoncillo – tienes que hacerme caso.

Le apoyó sobre su rodilla.

SMACK SMACK SMAKC SMACK SMACK

- En cualquier circunstancia, en cualquier situación, me obedeces. Sin dudarlo. Sin discutir conmigo. Pero sobre todo cuando estemos en el desván.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMAKC

Chris le subió la ropa, y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas.

- ¿Lo recordarás? – le preguntó, y Leo asintió. Chris le sonrió, y le dio un beso, pero el niño no dejó de llorar. – Vamos ¿qué pasa, campeón? No ha sido un castigo tan fuerte.

- Pensé que te había pasado algo – dijo el niño, y le abrazó – Pensé que ellos…que tú…

Chris se puso de pie con Leo aun en brazos. Le acarició la cabeza.

- No voy a dejar que nada me separe de ti, ni siquiera un ataque demoníaco. Pero además, esos de ahí son tus hermanos. Y da la casualidad de que yo soy su padre. Puedo controlarlos. Soy muy guay.

- No digas "guay". – regañó Leo, dejando de llorar, que es lo que Chris pretendía - Te queda raro. No es una palabra de mayores.

- Qué suerte que yo no lo sea entonces ¿no? – respondió Chris y le revolvió el pelo. – Guay guay guay – repitió como un papagayo. Luego le bajó y le dejó en el suelo. – Ale, vamos a por algo de comer. Me da que hoy comemos en el desván. Creo que es mejor que ellos se queden ahí por el momento. ¿Qué sugieres, campeón? Hoy comemos lo que tú digas.

- ¿Lo que yo diga?

- Síp.

- Mmm…¡Pizza!

Chris se rió. Cómo sabía que diría eso. Pidieron unas pizzas, y en quince minutos se las trajeron. Chris subió con ellas, y con su hijo, a la habitación donde había dejado a Vraskor y Adramelech. Cuando entró le gruñeron. Chris ya iba a decir algo, pero entonces…

- Te has ido. – le reprocharon.

Cierto. Les había dicho diez minutos.

- Culpable – admitió, y fue a mover el cristal. – Pero vosotros me habéis gruñido, así que estamos en paz.

Leo estaba alucinando por verles hablar tan tranquilos.

- ¡Son gigaenormes! – exclamó, impresionado.

Los demonios soltaron una risita. Chris ya se iba acostumbrando a esa risa gutural.

- ¿Tenéis hambre? – preguntó, y dejó las pizzas frente a ellos. Las miraron sin mucho entusiasmo. Se preguntó de pronto si comerían algo diferente a lo que comían en su forma humana.

- Estamos cansados – dijeron a la vez.

Chris pensó que era lógico. Ser un demonio a la fuerza tenía que cansar.

- Después de comer podéis dormir un rato – les dijo, y entonces los dos se pusieron a engullir. – Despacio. – añadió, viendo que comían sin ninguna educación. – He dicho despacio – repitió, demontoritariamente otra vez. Ese tono era infalible con ellos, porque le obedecieron. Leo tiró de su manga, para decirle algo al oído. Chris se acercó.

- ¿Son conscientes de que con lo grandes que son podrían aplastarte con un solo brazo y romperte todos los huesos?

Chris tragó saliva. Caray, qué gráfico.

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Y por qué te obedecen?

- Porque soy su padre. El jefe de su clan. Tienen que hacerlo. No son malos. Sólo necesitan que les enseñen. Es cuestión de paciencia. Parece que comparten un trozo de mente con Nick y Peter, pero sólo un trozo. Saben que somos familia, pero no saben lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Yo se lo enseño.

Leo les observó con curiosidad. Comieron en silencio durante un rato, y luego Leo se levantó, y caminó hacia Vraskor, hacia Peter. Vaciló un momento, pero luego se hizo un hueco entre las piernas del demonio, ya que los cuatro estaban sentados en el suelo. Vraskor no sabía cómo reaccionar. Dejó que niño se sentara allí y miró a Chris, como buscando instrucciones.

- Leo suele sentarse ahí, ¿lo recuerdas, Peter?

- ¿Peter? – preguntó Vraskor, frunciendo el ceño.

- Tu nombre humano.

- ¿Me lo pusiste tú?

- No. Tu…tu madre te puso los dos – pensó Chris, y aquello le entristeció. Él no había elegido el nombre de ninguno de sus hijos.

- Peter…- silabeó el demonio.

Vraskor parecía confundido. Chris estaba seguro de que recordaba cosas, cosas de Peter. Entonces Adramelech y él intercambiaron una mirada, y luego cerraron los ojos. Poco a poco volvieron a su forma humana normal. Chris se sorprendió. Ellos solos…Eran…capaces de controlar su transformación.

- ¿Chicos? – preguntó, y recibió dos enormes sonrisas en respuesta.

- ¿A que molamos? – preguntó Nick, muy pagado de sí mismo. Cerró los ojos otra vez y volvió a ser Adramelech. Ahora tenía un gemelo normal, y otro demonio. Adramelech cerró los ojos otra vez, y volvió a ser Nick. – Sí, molamos mucho. – fanfarroneó, y dio un mordisquito a la pizza – Y esto sabe mucho mejor ahora.

Peter asintió.

- Por alguna razón, antes me apetecía comer carne – dijo, y puso una mueca de asco. – No me dejes hacerlo ¿eh? - le dijo a Chris.

- Supongo que…os demonios comen carne…

- Pues este no – dijo Peter, y mordió su pizza cuatro quesos. Se comió dos trozos. Luego bostezó.

- Un buen momento para dormir ¿no creéis? – preguntó Chris, recordando que estaban cansados.

- No, qué va. No hay nada de sueño ¿verdad, Peter? – dijo Nick, mirando a su hermano con cara de "dí que no, maldito"

- Bueno…

- Vamos, chicos. Echaros un rato. Luego os despertaré: ha sido una mañana muy intensa.

Chris miró el reloj: las tres y media. Algo tarde para haber acabado comer, pero como se habían despertado a las once y habían tenido una mañana llena de espíritus, demonios, y adolescentes que decidían irse repentinamente…Se acordó de Paul, y se preguntó qué andaría haciendo. Decidió que luego le pediría su número a alguno de los gemelos y le llamaría.

- Pero no quiero dormir, quiero ver la tele… - protestó Nick, y Leo soltó una risita.

- Te hacen más caso como demonios.

- Sí, ya lo veo. – dijo Chris, reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Cómo lo hacías? – preguntó Peter – Yo… nosotros…sólo obedecíamos, o sentíamos el impulso de hacerlo…

- Sois mis hijos en todas vuestras formas – dijo Chris, algo petulantemente. – Os dije que no erais peligrosos.

Estuvieron hablando de la reciente experiencia, y luego, finalmente, los chicos accedieron a dormir un rato, aunque acabaron los dos en el sofá, para poder ver la TV.

Chris les despertó una hora y media después y pasaron la tarde hablando de magia, y lazos familiares. Leyeron el Libro de las Sombras buscando referencias a su familia o a los Anderson, y Chris se preguntó cuál sería la profecía que había mencionado Patsy. Cómo odiaba los mensajes crípticos.

- Bueno, basta de magia por hoy – comentó, con cansancio, cerrando el Libro. - ¿Qué queréis hacer ahora? Yo tengo que llamar a Amy, y hacer un par de cosas en casa…

- ¿Estás muy ocupado? – dijo Peter, con timidez – Me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Nunca voy a estar tan ocupado como para no poder hablar contigo, tesoro.

- Puede ir para largo – le avisó.

- Entonces nos pondremos cómodos. – respondió Chris, con una sonrisa. En realidad, había estado todo el día sin hacer nada por dedicarlo a invocar a un espíritu y a controlar a los demonios que Nick y Peter llevaban en su interior. Había muchas cosas que había dejado sin hacer y eran necesarias, como fregar, poner la lavadora, y revisar algunas facturas. Y, efectivamente, quería llamar a Amy. Le daba igual. Sus hijos eran más importantes que todo eso, y a él no le importaba quedarse un poco más tarde luego por la noche haciendo lo que no le diera tiempo.

Tuvo que reconocerlo: la petición de Peter le había extrañado. ¿Qué quería decirle? Chris se sentó con él en la cocina, y sacó dos refrescos.

- Soy todo oídos – le animó.

- Antes de nada, no te enfades. Una vez me dijiste que podía preguntarte lo que fuera, y que no te enfadarías.

- Y es así, Peter – respondió Chris, aunque instintivamente se puso alerta. El chico manoseó la lata de Coca-Cola y jugó con la anilla sin llegar a tirar de ella. Tardó unos segundos en arrancarse a hablar.

- Resulta que soy brujo. Ni siquiera vale la pena que me plantee si me gusta o no, porque igualmente lo soy. Resulta también que ahora soy un demonio, y después de lo que e hizo Barbas no puedo verle el lado positivo a eso. Pero resulta también que aparezco en el Libro de las Sombras y ahí dice que causaré el terror en el inframundo. No me has dejado leer lo que pone sobre mí, pero lo he hecho igual, luego te enfadas si quieres. El Hijo de las Brujas, me llaman. Supongo que eso viene porque desciendo de las Warren, y todo eso. Aparezco sólo como demonio. No dice nada de Peter, sólo de Vraskor. Y habla de muchos poderes…que yo sepa sólo tengo dos: esos rayos y lo de hacerme invisible. Pero por lo visto tengo más.

Chris escuchó en silencio. No le había gustado que leyera lo que ponía sobre él en el Libro pero no tenía ningún sentido enfadarse ya, y en cierta forma, estaba en su derecho.

- Aun no has hecho ninguna pregunta.

- No es una pregunta, en realidad. Es una petición, pero tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo. Más bien te estoy informando. Quiero ir al inframundo, y luchar contra ellos…contra tipos como Barbas, o el que atacó a Paul, o el que te atacó a ti. Quiero pelear, quiero derrotarlos, y tengo que hacerlo.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio fue absoluto. Chris estaba organizando sus pensamientos.

- Pues yo "te informo" de que no vas a hacer nada de eso.

- No puedes impedírmelo.

- Sí, sí puedo, pero confío en que no sea necesario. Tienes que pensar con la cabeza, y escuchar lo que estás diciendo. ¿Ir al inframundo? ¡Hace apenas un mes que tuve que rescatarte de él! Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es estudiar y…

- ¡A la porra los estudios, papá! Esto es mucho más importante.

- No Peter. Tu vida es lo más importante y no voy a dejar que la arriesgues porque sí.

- No es porque sí. Estoy destinado a ello. ¿Por qué crees que he dejado que me conviertas hoy en un demonio? Quería ver si puedo controlarlo. Puedo. Ya puedo hacer que ese grandullón rojo sea útil para algo.

- Aún no lo controlas del todo. Primero hay que andar para luego poder correr…- empezó Chris, con calma. Pero a Peter no le gustaba que le dijeran que "no", sobre todo cuando se le impedía hacer algo que "debía" hacer. Le interrumpió antes de que terminara.

- ¡No puedes tenerme siempre en una jaula de cristal, Christopher!

- Peter, NO ME LLAMES ASÍ – gruñó Chris. Ya no sabía cómo decirlo. Él era "papá".- Esto no es discutible. No vas a ir al inframundo.

- Con o sin tu ayuda lo haré. Tardaré más, pero lo conseguiré. Encontraré la forma de llegar y de cumplir mi destino.

Tras un pulso de miradas Chris comprobó que Peter hablaba completamente en serio. Se alarmó.

- Ataré sus poderes.

- Los dos sabemos que no debes hacerlo, pero es que además, dudo que puedas.

Chris no estaba acostumbrado a que Peter fuera arrogante.

- Eres poderoso, pero aun puedo quitarte tus poderes. Yo también lo soy.

- Oh, no lo digo por eso. Es que te he quitado los tuyos, como precaución. Así que ahora no puedes leer ningún conjuro para atar los míos.

Y lo decía así. Tan tranquilo. Tan confiado. Tan "Peter-el-independiente-que-no-necesita-un-padre-p orque-ahora-tiene-poder-para-destruír-el-inframund o".

- Devuélvemelos. Ya.

- Lo siento, me temo que no puedo complacerte, Christopher.

Se acabó. Chris se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y le agarró del brazo. Forcejeando, le obligó a tumbarse encima de él.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Lo siento, me temo que no puedo complacerte, Peter. – repuso Chris con infinito sarcasmo y le colocó bien.

- ¡Qué me sueltes!

- En cuanto hayamos aclarado un par de puntos – le dijo Chris, y empezó a descargar los primeros azotes sobre el pantalón del chico.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Es papá, Peter. No PLAS puedes PLAS llamarme PLAS Christopher. PLAS

Luego le levantó un poco para bajarle la ropa. Peter entendió lo que pretendía y trató de impedirlo, pero Chris le apartó la mano y tiró del pantalón y del calzoncillo. Le volvió a colocar.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No puedes coger mis poderes y ésta conversación ya la hemos tenido.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¡Tú pretendías atar los míos! – dijo Peter al final, cuando sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a desbordar sus ojos.

- ¡Para impedir que vayas al inframundo y te maten!

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- NO PUEDES, Y NUNCA PODRÁS HASTA QUE YO DIGA LO CONTRARIO, IR A AL INFRAMUNDO. Cero demonios para ti, Peter.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Por último, Chris quiso recalcar el mensaje. Hubiera orbitado el cepillo, pero "alguien" le había quitado SUS poderes, OTRA VEZ. Chris gruñó, e hizo una petición que a él le habían hecho cientos de veces.

- Orbita el cepillo - le dijo a Peter, y como era de esperar, no le hizo caso.

SWAT SWAT

- Orbita el cepillo

Cuando él tenía la edad de Peter y se lo pedían, también se negaba, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando no ir a por el cepillo implicó que viniera el cinturón. Él no pensaba hacer eso con su hijo, pero sí que soltó una ráfaga depalmadas algo fuertes.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si tengo que levantarme, e ir yo, va a ser peor para ti - le dijo, y entonces Peter obedeció. Lloraba mucho, así que Chris decidió acabar ya con eso.

- No puedes amenazarme con ir al inframundo por tu cuenta si yo no te dejo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Ha quedado claro?

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Peter éste no es momento de ser orgulloso. Sólo quiero una respuesta. ¿Ha quedado claro? - preguntó Chris, madiciendo la testarudez de su chico.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Síiii.

- Me alegro. Esos últimos ocho te los podías haber ahorrado.

Chris dio por terminado el castigo y empezó a acariciarle, relajándose él a la vez que su hijo.

- Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Peter, pero no puedes decirme algo como que "me informas" de que vas a hacer lo que se te antoja. Eso no ha sido una pregunta y no has sido razonable. Tú mismo has comprobado que tratar con demonios no es una broma. Te hicieron daño. Podrían intentar hacértelo de nuevo. Podrían intentar convertirte en uno de ellos o incluso matarte.

Peter sollozó en silencio un rato reconfortado por las caricias de su padre.

- Pero…no puedes impedir que sea lo que dicen que tengo que ser…

Christopher le incorporó con cuidado, le colocó la ropa, y le miró a los ojos.

- Tú no eres lo que nadie diga. Eres tú, y punto. Y si ser tú implica que tienes que destrozar unos cuantos demonios, sea. Puede que lo encuentres hasta divertido. No he dicho en ningún momento que vaya a impedirte hacerlo. Sólo digo que aún no. Peter, yo tuve poderes desde el vientre de mi madre, los usé, crecí con ellos, y no me dejaron bajar hasta los 18, siempre rodeado de brujos y luces blancas que podían protegerme. No puedo dejar que bajes ahí estando indefenso. Porque, con mis poderes, con los tuyos, y hasta con los de Wyatt, estarías indefenso. Es la experiencia lo que marca la diferencia. La capacidad de reacción. Y sobre todo, tesoro, que te quede claro que no "tienes" que hacer nada. No es tu obligación. No le debes nada a nadie. No tienes que luchar para compensar el "ser un demonio".

Peter asintió y le dio un abrazo, pero Chris sabía que no le estaba dando la razón. Simplemente no quería discutir porque le acaba de castigar. Eso era bueno, pero no era suficiente.

- Volveremos a hablar de esto, Peter, pero ahora devuélveme mis poderes, por favor.

Peter lo hizo, aun abrazado a él.

- Sí quieres, practicaremos con tus poderes. Nosotros nunca…nunca recibimos entrenamiento, pero si tú quieres puedo enseñarte…en fin, lo que sé.

Eso pareció contentar a Peter un poco más. Se abrazó a él con más fuerza y enterró la cabeza en su hombro.

- Lo siento.

- Lo sé. Esta es una discusión que yo tuve muchas veces con mis padres, Peter, y confieso que me escapé al inframundo varias veces, sin su permiso. Por tu bien no lo hagas, porque el castigo que te daré entonces no lo olvidarás en la vida.

Peter tragó saliva.

- No hace falta amenazar.

- No es una amenaza, es una advertencia, para que sepas a qué atenerte.

Peter se abrazó a él un rato más.

- Lo siento – repitió.

- Ya lo has dicho, tesoro.

- No… siento…haberme resistido.

Chris soltó una risa sin humor. Peter solía hacer eso: no veía el escaparse al encuentro de demonios sedientos de sangre como algo malo, pero era algo horrible para él el haberse "resistido" a su castigo.

- Eso no ha sido resistirse, Peter.

- Y siento haberte llamado Christopher. Sé que te molesta. Lo hago precisamente por eso…

- Ya, bueno, pues no es de tus mejores ideas. Empiezo a cansarme, y si me canso…

Chris rectificó la frase, al recordar que era muy parecido a algo que solía decirle Derek. "Ya sabes lo que sucede cuando me canso", decía aquél cerdo.

- …si lo sigues haciendo, voy a pensar que hay por ahí otro tipo al que le vas llamando papá.

- No. "Papá" sólo tengo uno. – le dijo Peter, muy dulce, y se dejó mimar. No obstante, la idea del inframundo no había desaparecido del todo en su cabeza, y se preguntó si Chris era consciente de eso. Probablemente sí: su padre era muy intuitivo.

Más adelante aquella tarde, Chris cogió el teléfono para llamar a Paul, a ver si estaba ya más tranquilo, dado que se había ido de esa forma tan brusca. Chris esperaba que no estuviera enfadado con él.

* * *

**P**aul levantó la mano y la apoyó en la puerta de madera de roble que era la entrada a despacho de su padre. La dejó ahí durante unos segundos, y luego la volvió a bajar por tercera vez consecutiva. Tomó aire, cerró el puño, y finalmente llamó a la puerta. Escuchó un seco "adelante" y deslizó el manillar a la vez que empujaba. Entró en la habitación con paso inseguro. Su padre estaba de espaldas, apoyado en la mesa con aspecto cansado.

- Ya habéis vuelto… - empezó Paul, sin saber bien qué decir. Lo lógico hubiera sido que su padre empezara a hablar primero, e incluso le gritara diciendo algo así como "¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?" y "¿Dónde están tus hermanos?", pero la experiencia ya le había enseñado a Paul que con sus padres no debía esperar reacciones lógicas. Que no le iba a gritar, ni a regañarle, ni a castigarle, ni nada. Aunque eso era bueno, se traducía en que en realidad no le importaba una mierda.

- Ya hemos vuelto – respondió Patrick, sin emoción en la voz. Se incorporó, se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Paul. Concretamente, hacia la puerta. Se iba.

- Papá, necesito hablar contigo.

- Ahora no.

- Pero papá, es importante.

- He dicho que ahora no. Lo que sea puede esperar. Ya me lo dirás luego, a no ser que vengas a decirme que tus notas han mejorado.

Paul bajó al cabeza, y se ruborizó. No, sus notas no habían mejorado. De hecho, habían empeorado o iban a empeorar catastróficamente, ¿es que no se acoraba de que le habían expulsado? Paul se sintió avergonzado, pero luego, repentinamente, sus ojos se iluminaron. ¿Su padre estaba actuando como tal por fin? Jamás pensó que fuera a sentirse feliz porque le reprocharan sus malas notas, pero si eso quería decir que volvía a tenerle en cuenta como hijo, era más de lo que Paul podía esperarse. Llevaba suspendiendo más de dos años. Había repetido curso y su pare había actuado como si le diera igual, como si le fuera indiferente. Pero por fin parecía importarle.

- Mejorarán, te lo prometo – le dijo, reprochándose a sí mismo la voz de "niño desesperado por un poco de atención" que le salió. – Pero ahora tengo que hablar contigo.

- Lo que yo no tengo es tiempo para escucharte.

- Papá, acabas de llegar, llevas todo el fin de semana fuera, y yo también. Mira, he descubierto…

- …Cómo salir de mi despacho, espero. Ese es el único descubrimiento que me interesa ahora. Vete, Paul. Cuéntale a otro tus niñerías. Los adultos trabajamos.

- Yo también trabajo, papá. En la tienda del señor Johnson, por si lo has olvidado. Y cuido de tus hijos. – dijo Paul, con algo de resentimiento. Iba a añadir "también voy al colegio" pero como le habían expulsado temporalmente decidió omitirlo - Y, la última vez que miré mi carnet, era un adulto. Es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ti en estos tres años, y eso es frustrante. Pero ahora no quiero discutir contigo. Sé que estás ocupado, por eso voy a ser muy breve ¿vale? Necesito que me escuches. Por favor. Por favor, papá.

Paul no solía ser tan…vulnerable. No era su estilo hablar así, implorando... Había sonado desesperado, y le costaba reconocerse. Ese no era el tipo duro que su padre quería que fuera. Pero esperaba que verle así, abriéndose a él, le hiciera darse cuenta de que quería hablar de algo importante.

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver la mirada fría que le dirigió su padre, y el movimiento de negación que hizo con la cabeza. Con un gesto le señaló la puerta. Su padre le estaba echando. Patrick, aunque americano de nacimiento, había crecido en Inglaterra, y para Paul siempre había sido la imagen prototípica del hombre frío, firme y rígido que se tenía de los ingleses. La madre de Paul había cambiado después del accidente de Jason: su padre había sido siempre igual, tan sólo se habían distanciado más tras el accidente, pero nunca habían tenido una relación muy cercana. Y nunca le había tocado. Era extraño, porque Paul veía que con el resto de sus hermanos sí era cariñoso. Aunque él no era capaz de verlo de esa forma, un psicólogo había dicho que los problemas de Paul con la violencia y los líos en general empezaron a raíz de esa falta de cariño paterno. De niño, conseguía la atención de su padre cuando se metía en líos. Tras el accidente de Jason, a su padre pareció darle igual lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Ahora que Jason había muerto, ¿su relación mejoraría o empeoraría? Paul se enfrentó a aquellos ojos fríos. Empeoraría, sin duda. Esos ojos era todo lo que Paul llevaba viendo desde hacía tres años.

De alguna forma, Paul entendía que su madre se hundiera. Era una mujer…no es que fuera débil, pero era sentimental, y era madre….La muerte de un hijo no es fácil de superar. Pero ¿su padre? ¿Su padre el tipo duro? ¿su padre el de "no llores que eso es de niñas"? Cuando Paul vio que tras el accidente no sólo perdía un hermano y una madre, sino también un padre, no lo entendió. ¿Cuántas veces había vuelto Patrick del hospital hablándoles de la muerte de un paciente y de que lo que deben hacer las familias ante eso es unirse para superar el dolor? ¿Acaso era incapaz de aplicarse su propio consejo? Paul recordaba el día del accidente. Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera olvidarlo.

_Llovía, hacía frío, y él tenía que ir a recoger al enano de un partido. Eso de tener el carnet no era tan bueno después de todo. Hacía dos meses que lo tenía, y ya era oficialmente el chico de los recados. Además, Jason estaba de mal humor, porque su equipo había perdido, así que todo en el coche estaba silencioso. Paul puso algo de música y decidió a hacer de hermano mayor. Golpeó el antebrazo de Jason con el puño. Era su forma de ser cariñoso, y de decir "anímate, hombre". Jason se frotó el brazo, y le dedicó una especie de sonrisa. Eso estaba mejor._

_Entonces ese camión…el tipo se le cruzó en medio…el semáforo estaba a favor de Paul, pero el camión estaba ahí, a punto de darle. Jason gritó. Paul clavó el coche. Su hermano salió despedido, pero el cinturón de seguridad impidió que atravesara el parabrisas. El coche dio una vuelta de campana…Paul abrió la puerta y salió…el camión, aun rodando por la inercia, tendría que haberle aplastado pero de pronto Paul no estaba "debajo" sino "arriba". Muy arriba. Estaba…¿flotando? ¿Cómo coño había llegado hasta ahí? Jason…¿dónde estaba Jason?...Y, en realidad, ¿dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí abajo, junto al coche? ¿Había muerto, y por eso lo observaba todo desde arriba? Lo dudaba, porque le dolía el codo y se sentía bien vivo. Los muertos no sienten dolor, ni miedo ¿verdad? De pronto, empezó a caer, y a caer…y cuando llegó al suelo, se quedó inconsciente._

_Su despertar en el hospital fue un anticipo de lo que le esperaría los siguientes años. No había nadie junto a su cama. Todos estaban con Jason. Pero se dijo que eso era lo lógico, al fin y al cabo: el que estaba grave era su hermano… Paul pasó las horas siguientes entrando y saliendo de un sueño inquieto, sedado y algo atontado, pero al despertar de cada sueño se veía a sí mismo en el aire, mirando el coche en el que su hermano estaba muriendo. Porque, para Paul, Jason murió aquél día. De alguna forma supo que nunca iba a despertar. Lo sabía, como un presentimiento nefasto que años después resultó ser cierto. _

_Días después, cuando él estaba en casa, pero Jason no, reunió valor para hablar con su padre. Estaba muy seco con él, más seco de lo habitual, y Paul sospechaba que él y su madre le culpaban del accidente. No le habían reconfortado ni dedicado una sola palabra de ánimo, ni le habían dicho "qué bueno que estés bien". Apenas le habían hecho caso, en realidad, y Paul se sentía sólo y abandonado. Pero Paul era, o quería ser, un tipo fuerte y entendía que sus padres estaban sufriendo. No podía permitirse algo tan egoísta como reclamar su atención en un momento como aquél. Se limitó a ayudar con el más pequeño de los enanos, con el bebé, y a guardar silencio. Cuando ya no podía más, habló con su padre, y le dijo lo que había pasado "de verdad" en el accidente. Le dijo que, de pronto, estaba fuera del coche, en el aire. Que tendría que haber muerto, pero no lo había hecho. Aquella fue la única vez en su vida que su padre le gritó. La única._

_- ¿CREES QUE PUEDES DECIR ALGO COMO ESO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE? ¿NECESITAS SENTIRTE ESPECIAL Y POR ESO TE INVENTAS UNA MENTIRA DE ESE CALIBRE? ¿QUIERES SER EL PROTAGONITA EN ESTO? ¡TU HERMANO ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESAS TONTERÍAS JUSTO AHORA! ¿ES QUE NO TIENES CEREBRO? ¡VOLAR! ¡SI DE VERDAD PUDIERAS HACERLO, TENDRÍAS QUE HABER SALVADO A TU HERMANO! – le dijo su padre, y aquello escoció a Paul especialmente. Se sentía culpable por estar vivo, mientras que su hermano estaba en coma. Era una de las muchas cosas que hubiera necesitado hablar con alguien, pero que tuvo que comerse sólo, como todo lo demás. Su padre le miró de una forma muy dura, y luego siguió hablando, algo más calmado pero sonando muy autoritario. – No le digas esto a nadie. No vuelvas a mencionarlo. Nunca. Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza. Eso fue lo que pasó. Y ahora vete, y haz algo útil. El bebé está llorando y tu madre no puede atenderle._

Aquellas fueron las palaras de su padre hacía tres años. Le hicieron sentir un loco que se imaginaba cosas como que podía volar y un egoísta que hablaba de estupideces cuando todos estaban preocupados por Jason. Paul había levitado un par de veces más después de aquello, y siempre se decía que no era real, y que no podía volver a mencionárselo a su padre. Tres años creyéndose un loco, escondiendo eso y tantas otras cosas, tragando él sólo con tantas y tantas preguntas…Preguntas para las que, si era cierto todo lo que había averiguado en casa de Nick y Peter, su padre había tenido siempre la respuesta. ¿Y Chris decía que ese hombre era un brujo como él? Pues si era así, lo que era …era...

- Un perfecto hijo de puta. – dijo Paul en voz alta, su mente de vuelta a aquél despacho, al presente, donde estaba hablando con su padre que le seguía mirando de aquella forma fría. Ni siquiera pareció reaccionar ante el insulto, así que Paul, de forma consciente ésta vez, lo repitió: - Eres un hijo de puta.

- ¿Eso era lo que querías decirme? Bien, tenías razón: has sido breve. Ya puedes irte.

Su padre habló con el mismo tono indiferente, sin enfadarse, sin alterarse porque su hijo – un hijo al que habían educado según unos modales muy finos como correspondía a su clase social – le hubiera dedicado uno de los insultos más groseros. Paul abrió y cerró los puños.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera quieres saber por qué te he llamado eso? ¡Eres un cabrón mentiroso! ¡Sabes lo que somos, sabes lo que haceos, tú también eres brujo! – gritó Paul, y su padre abrió mucho los ojos. Aquello fue su confirmación: su padre lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Lleno de rabia, caminó hacia el escritorio y, con toda su fuerza, volcó la mesa, esparciendo por el suelo un montón de papeles. - ¡Desgraciado hijo de puta! ¡Lo sabías! ¡Dejaste que pensara que estaba loco! ¡Me ocultaste lo que soy, lo que puedo hacer! ¡Me has dejado sólo durante todos estos años con eso y con todo lo demás!

Paul hubiera esperado que su padre se enfadara. Que no le permitiera hablarle así, porque nunca lo había hecho, ni tirar sus cosas. Paul siempre había sido educado con su padre, y quizás esa era la palabra: educado que no afectuoso, porque, le quedó claro en ese momento, nunca había habido afecto entre ellos. Con su madre sí, y le dolía haberlo perdido. Pero con su padre sólo había habido respeto y mutua tolerancia. Paul creía que su padre se enfadaría con él por ese arrebato furioso. Lo esperaba y casi lo deseaba. De hecho, es lo que estaba buscando conseguir. Sin embargo, Patrick le siguió mirando de aquella forma vacía e impersonal.

- Sí, sí lo sabía – dijo solamente, estático, hierático, sin moverse.

En ese momento, Paul llegó a su límite. Acumulando varios años de resentimiento, rencor, e ira, caminó hacia su padre y le cogió del cuello de la camisa, empujándole contra la mesa volcada sobre el suelo. Si su madre no hubiera entrado en ese momento, Paul podría haber hecho algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida, porque estuvo a punto de golpearle. La entrada de su madre en el despacho le distrajo, y permitió que su padre, que era más alto y más fuerte aún que él, le quitara de encima.

- ¡Paul! – gritó su madre - ¿Qué has hecho?

Sí…¿qué había hecho? Paul miró la habitación, llena de papeles, bolígrafos y demás utensilios de escritorio que él había tirado al volcar la mesa. La propia mesa, tumbada de lado, hacía que aquello pareciera el lugar de un crimen. Y él…se había abalanzado sobre su padre…y lo peor es que aun quería hacerlo. Tenía que controlarse mucho para mantener los puños junto a sus costados.

- Mamá, él… – empezó Paul, preguntándose si ella estaría al corriente de todo, pero no le dejó terminar.

- Fuera de ésta casa – le espetó, y durante un segundo Paul creyó que no la había entendido. - ¡Fuera!

Paul parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Le estaba echando? Lo primero en lo que Paul pensó fue en sus hermanos. ¿Quién iba a encargarse de ellos?

- Tengo… tengo que recoger a los niños…

- Tú no tienes que hacer nada, salvo irte. Ya has causado suficiente daño a ésta familia – dijo Loreen. Si su padre era la viva imagen de la frialdad, su madre era la del dolor y el resentimiento. Paul no pudo soportar aquél tono, ni aquella acusación. No pudo soportar lo que había hecho, lo que quería hacer, lo que había hecho su padre. No pudo soportar la comparación mental que su cerebro hizo entre su familia y la de Chris. Así que, fiel a los deseos de su madre, salió de allí. En seguida se encontró en la calle.

"No llores, Paul, no llores. ¿Eres un hombre o una niña?"

Debía ser un hombre, porque no lloró. Aunque quiso hacerlo. Era lo único que quería hacer, en realidad. Llorar y no dejar de hacerlo hasta ahogarse con sus propias lágrimas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ni siquiera había cogido una mochila…Sólo tenía la ropa que llevaba puesta, el móvil, el carnet, y su tarjeta de crédito. Bueno, eso último sin duda ayudaría bastante. De algo tenía que servir ser asquerosamente rico. Incluso entendiendo que ya no podía contar con la fortuna de su familia, Paul llevaba dos años trabajando en la tienda y ahorrando el dinero que sus padres le daban de forma excesiva, como culpables por su abandono. Tenía un total de cuarenta mil dólares ahorrados, lo cual le aseguraba unos meses de estabilidad. Si continuaba con el trabajo podría mantenerse sin problemas alquilado en algún sitio. Eso no le preocupaba. Además, era el heredero de una casa que había pertenecido a su abuelo, y eso sus padres no se lo podían quitar.

En lo que no podía dejar de pensar era en sus hermanos. ¿Tomarían sus padres las riendas? ¿Se ocuparían de ellos? Su padre siempre había sido menos frío con ellos que con él…Y su madre poco a poco salía de su pasotismo… primero le había pegado, y luego le echaba de casa: de alguna forma estaba saliendo de su pozo de depresión. Tal vez ahora que Jason había muerto y él ya no estaba en casa, sus padres y sus hermanos conseguían volver a ser una familia.

Tras dos horas de caminar, Paul se dijo que tendría que haber cogido el coche. Mierda, ¡el coche! ¡SU coche! ¿cómo iba a llegar a su casa en las afueras sin él? En fin daba igual. Tampoco quería mudarse a un edifico vacío que le recordara todo el rato esa familia a la que acababa de dejar de pertenecer. Cuando se cansó de andar, se sentó en el césped de un parque, y apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Empezó a llover. Y, simultáneamente, él empezó a llorar.

Lloraba por tantas cosas…

Lloraba por su hermano muerto…el hermano al que estaba más unido por ser el más cercano a su edad. El hermano del que se sentía orgulloso, porque lo hacía todo bien y hasta era bueno en los deportes. Su hermano hubiera llegado a ser alguien importante, no como él. Lloraba por tres años de soledad absoluta aunque viviera rodeado de personas. Lloraba por haber perdido el cariño de un padre aun antes de tenerlo. Siempre había pensado que su padre era frío con él para que él fuera fuerte, pero, qué coño, él no quería ser fuerte. Quería ser un niño, y llorar, y gritar, y romper algo, y que le abrazaran, y que le dijeran lo que hacía bien.

Lloraba por haber perdido los nervios de aquella forma, y por el odio que sentía hacia sus padres. Eso no estaba bien, no era un sentimiento natural. Pero también les quería, y también lloraba por eso. Y lloraba por su madre, por la mujer dulce y cariñosa que había sido, siempre con él, sin importarle que su hijo fuera un cafre que se metía en problemas…hasta que Jason ingresó en el hospital. Lloraba por la imagen de su madre siendo fría con él, odiándole, desentendiéndose… Lloraba por su madre no estando ahí en sus primeras experiencias amorosas…La había necesitado mucho…Lloraba por su madre echándolo de casa, llevando al culmen su actitud de "oh, cuánto me has decepcionado, hijo". Lloraba por todas las novedades que le habían golpeado de pronto…Perder un hermano y ganar una rama familiar entera…Lloraba porque sus poderes no habían servido de nada ante lo que le pasó a su hermano. Lloraba porque ser un brujo no le hacía especial, sino tal vez más miserable: su padre se lo había ocultado, y a saber cuántas cosas más. Comparó su familia de brujos con la familia de brujos de Chris, y lloró por eso. Lloraba por no haber llorado en mucho tiempo.

Aún estaba sollozando cuando notó la molesta vibración del móvil. Lo ignoró. Siguió llorando, y el móvil siguió vibrando. Al final, tras unas diez llamas en un intervalo de media hora, decidió sacarlo de su bolsillo. No sabía quién podía ser y no le importaba: colgó sin siquiera mirar el número. Pero volvieron a llamar. ¿Es que no iban a dejarle tranquilo? Miró a ver quién era el pesado…era un número desconocido. Inmediatamente, pensó que podía haber pasado algo con sus hermanos. Miró la hora: habían pasado cuatro horas y media desde que su madre le echara…Era hora de recoger a sus hermanos…¿lo habrían hecho? Inquieto, descolgó.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó a media voz, intentando dejar de llorar para poder hablar.

- ¿Paul? Narices, ¿por qué no lo cogías? ¿Estás bien? – era la voz de Chris. A él también le había tratado mal, aunque al menos no le había empujado, como a su padre. Chris sólo había intentado ayudarle…Le había dicho la verdad, algo que su padre no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Paul intentó decir algo, pero no podía hablar, tan alterado y lloroso como estaba. - ¿Paul? Me estás asustando. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo…yo…

- ¿Dónde estás, Paul?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Estás en tu casa?

- No. Me…me…ya no puedo volver allí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Paul sollozó.

- Vale, Paul, tranquilo. ¿Estás sólo?

Paul no respondió, pero no hizo falta. Necesitaba a Chris, porque necesitaba a alguien. Y él era su luz blanca, así que segundos después, orbitó frente a él, invocado porque su cargo le necesitaba. No obstante aquella vez no era por el ataque de ningún demonio.

Paul miró a Chris, de pie, frente a él, y no se movió. Chris se agachó, se sentó a su lado, y sin entender qué pasaba o por qué lloraba así, le abrazó.

* * *

Paul no se lo cogía. Chris llamó varias veces, y nada. Comenzó a inquietarse, y caminó nervioso por la casa. Algo iba mal, lo presentía. ¿Y si nunca había llegado a su casa? ¡No debería haber dejado que se fuera! Siguió llamando, contagiando con su nerviosismo a sus hijos, hasta que al final Paul se lo cogió. Se sorprendió cuando le escuchó llorar. ¿Qué le había pasado? No pudo sacarle nada muy coherente, pero de pronto sintió un tirón irresistible. Paul no había dicho su nombre, pero le estaba llamando. Le necesitaba. Colgó el teléfono y se dejó guiar por la magia para aparecer delante de él.

Estaban en un parque, y Paul lloraba…Chris se quedó congelado, al verle tan…desesperado. Esa era la palabra más indicada para describir a Paul en ese momento. Se agachó junto a él y le abrazó.

- ¿Qué va mal? – le preguntó, sin soltarle. No sabía bien cómo consolarle. A Paul parecía ponerle nervioso que él le tocara y él ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado.

Al principio, Paul no habló. No podía. Pero luego, poco a poco, se fue calmando. Pareció avergonzarse de haber llorado así. Miró a todos lados de repente, por si alguien, además de Chris, le había visto derrumbarse. Llevaba una hora llorando, así que alguien tenía que haberle visto. Qué importaba ya.

- Mi madre me ha echado de casa – le dijo. – Mi padre sabía que yo soy un brujo. Le he empujado. Quería… quiero pegarle. Quiero...venganza.

Chris no terminaba de entender lo que había pasado, pero si había entendido lo de que le habían echado de casa y se compadeció de él. Volvió a empezar a llorar y Chris empezó a susurrar palabras suaves.

- Eh, ya está, ya está. Tranquilo, Paul. Todo va a ir bien. Vamos, levanta de aquí, vas a coger frío. Vamos a casa, ven. ¿Has comido? – le preguntó, y Paul negó con la cabeza. Chris miró que no pasara nadie y orbitó con él. Apareció en el salón de su casa, donde Nick, Peter y Leo le esperaban.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntaron Nick y Peter a la vez. Se alarmaron al ver que Paul había llorado y de hecho aún lloraba un poco. Chris le indicó que se sentara en el sofá, y se sentó a su lado. Paul escondió la cara entre las manos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Paul?

Poco a poco, el chico se lo fue contando todo. Le contó cómo su padre había sabido siempre lo que él podía hacer, y no sólo se lo había ocultado, sino que le había hecho creer que estaba loco. Cómo le había castigado con su indiferencia desde que nació…Cómo intentó conseguir una respuesta de él, pero nada…Y cómo al final había ido demasiado lejos, y su madre le había echado. Su madre…su modelo de la infancia. La mujer que había cuidado de nueve hijos y era capaz de acordarse de los horarios del colegio y las actividades de todos ellos, de sus comidas favoritas, de sus cumpleaños, de sus gustos y colores…La mujer que había estado siempre ahí, hasta el accidente.

Chris sintió mucha rabia. Sentía que esa gente lo había hecho todo mal con Paul, y por lo visto llevaban tiempo haciéndolo así. Él nunca había sido de los que se creen con derecho a aconsejar a otros padres sobre cómo criar a sus hijos, pero sintió que cuando lo haces mal, las cosas acaban así: con un niño sólo y perdido, llorando desesperado.

- Tú eres mi primo lejano lejano lejano lejano y ni siquiera lo sabías, y aun así has hecho más por mí en estos días que mi padre en toda su vida – dijo Paul. Quizás exagerara, pero en ese momento lo sentía así. Chris le abrazó. De pronto, el teléfono de Paul vibró de nuevo. El chico lo sacó, y vio que era su padre. Lo dejó en la mesa, sin atreverse a cogérselo. Y Chris hizo algo impulsivo y temerario: cogió el teléfono y descolgó.

- ¿Paul?

- Señor Anderson, soy Chris Haliwell. Su hijo está aquí conmigo.

- Gracias a Dios.

- No, se equivoca, no es gracias a Dios, es gracias a su mujer, que le echó de casa.

Chris se sorprendió por ser capaz de hablar así, pero se sintió bien. Tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle a aquél tipo…

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó el padre de Paul al otro lado.

- Algo así.

- Dígale que se ponga.

- No quiere – dijo Chris, tras mirarle – Y, la verdad, no pienso obligarle. No tengo ni idea de por qué le ha ocultado usted sus poderes. Sus motivos tendría, yo ahí no me meto, pero no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle pensar que estaba loco ni a dejarle sólo con ese problema, ni con ningún otro. Su hijo lleva tres años sin padre, y, por lo que cuenta, sin madre también.

- ¿Cómo sabe…? ¿Quién es usted, y cómo sabe acerca de la magia?

- Es lo que su hijo intentaba decirle hoy, cuando usted estaba demasiado ocupado para escucharle. Su hijo ha perdido un hermano y lleva los últimos tres años viviendo con ello y cuidando de la familia que usted abandonó en vida. Lleva tres años culpándole de una muerte de la que no es responsable…

- ¿Culpándole? Yo no le culpo de nada.

Vale. Eso sí que sorprendió a Chris. Se quedó callado.

- Mire, no sé quién es usted, pero necesito hablar con mi hijo. Y creo que él necesita hablar conmigo.

Tras pensarlo un poco, Chris le dio su dirección.

Mientras esperaban, hizo que Paul comiera algo y decidió distraerle contándole las novedades sobre Nick y Peter y su autocontrol sobre su lado demoníaco. Consiguieron que Paul luciera un poco más animado, o que al menos no tuviera los ojos rojos y húmedos para cuando llegó su padre. Ese fue realmente un momento tenso. Fue Chris quien salió a abrir, sin saber si darle la mano o un puñetazo a aquél desconocido. La altura y la anchura de hombros del padre de Paul le hicieron decantarse por lo primero. Menuda complexión la de esa familia.

- Señor Anderson – saludó, de forma fría.

- Señor Haliwell. Me temo que sabe usted más de mí que yo de usted. ¿De qué conoce a mi hijo?

- Es amigo de mis hijos. Y soy su luz blanca.

- Comprenderá que es una gran sorpresa encontrarme con que sabe...lo que somos.

- Son muchas las cosas sorprendentes, me parece. Su hijo está dentro.

Patrick hizo ademan de entrar, pero Chris le sujetó del brazo para decirle algo más.

- Sí le hace llorar otra vez le echaré de mi casa. Paul es mayor de edad, así que no estoy obligado a dejarle ir con usted.

Patrick no dijo nada, pero se libró con facilidad de su agarre.

Nick, Peter y Leo se habían volatilizado, entendiendo que aquél era un momento privado. Paul y su padre se miraron a los ojos, y ninguno dijo nada. No hubo abrazos ni reencuentros, tan sólo una inclinación de cabeza.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Patrick.

- Ahora soy yo el que está demasiado ocupado – respondió Paul, con veneno.

- Al cuerno con eso, muchacho. Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones, y te las voy a dar, tanto si quieres como si no.

Paul pareció sorprendido. Su padre no solía hablar así. Chris aprobó que tomara las riendas de la situación y decidió irse también, aunque no muy lejos, por lo que pudiera pasar.

- ¿Qué? – espetó Paul, cuando se quedaron solos. No quería quedarse sólo con su padre.

- Bajando el tonito, Paul.

- Oye, no te pega hacer de padre ahora. Llevas tres años pasando de mi culo…

- Siempre he pasado de tu culo, pero no quieras saber lo poco que pasaré de él si vuelves a irte así de casa.

Paul parpadeó. ¿Quién era ese hombre y qué había hecho con su padre?

- ¿Irme de casa? ¡Mamá me echó!

- Entró en mi despacho y vio la mesa en el suelo y a ti encima de mí como un salvaje. ¿Qué querías que pensara la pobre mujer si parecía que querías matarme? Por Dios, Paul, ha perdido a su hijo. ¿De verdad crees que quiere perder a otro? ¿Qué te echaría en serio de casa?

- Pues aquello no me pareció ninguna broma.

- La gente no habla en serio cuando se enfada. Tú me llamaste de todo. ¿Acaso lo decías en serio?

- Sí – respondió Paul, sin dudar.

Fue el turno de Patrick de parpadear, shockeado.

- Vaya, sí que lo he hecho mal contigo. Bueno, hijo, vamos a sentarnos, que aquí tenemos para rato.

- Yo no voy a sentarme contigo. Esta es la casa de Chris y si él te ha invitado yo no puedo hacer nada, pero nadie me obliga a hablar contigo.

- Te obligo yo.

- Eso me gustaría verlo.

- No, no te gustaría. Ahora deja de hacer el tonto, y siéntate. Estás enfadado, tomo nota. Lo has dejado muy claro: no necesitas seguir hablando de esa forma.

El impacto de oír hablar a su padre de esa manera bastó para que Paul se sentara, aún molesto y dolido, pero muy muy sorprendido.

- Querías decirme algo en el despacho. Supongo que tiene que ver con ese hombre que por lo visto es tu luz blanca y con el hecho de que puedes levitar.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que puedo levitar? – preguntó Paul, tras meditar qué pregunta debía hacer primero.

- Maticemos. Sé que eres un brujo desde que naciste, o desde antes. Que puedes levitar lo sé desde que me lo dijiste.

Paul sintió que su enfado resurgía de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Tú eres brujo también? ¿Por qué tampoco me dijiste eso?

Patrick suspiró.

- Acababas de nacer. Estabas en la cuna, y tu madre dormía a tu lado, después de lograr que por fin te durmieras. Ese tipo entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta, e intentó hacerte daño. Logré impedirlo. Tu madre me hizo prometer entonces que te mantendría a salvo. Para eso, tenía que mantenerte alejado de la magia. Pero no podía atar tus poderes.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no tengo poder para hacerlo, eso para empezar. Y porque los Ancianos me lo prohibieron. Dijeron que tus poderes serían necesarios algún día y no había forma de saber cuándo. Hablaron de una profecía, de la cual formabas parte. Te adjudicaron un destino muy difícil. Y supe que tenía que prepararte para ello.

- ¡No te atrevas a seguir por ahí! – dijo Paul, adivinando sus intenciones – No me digas que me has negado…el afecto…que sí le has dado a mis hermanos para "hacerme duro".

- Es justo eso. Tenía…tenía que ser duro contigo…

- Entonces ¡haber sido duro! Haberme gritado, exigido ¡algo! Pero no esa total indiferencia a la que me has condenado desde siempre…¡y más en los últimos tres años! ¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que pasó con Jason? ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Yo no quería que pasara! Si pudiera volver atrás, volvería, y me cambiaría por él. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Él ya no está, pero yo sí. ¡Soy tu hijo, joder!

Entre ellos se extendió un tenso silencio. Paul tenía impulsos homicidas y a duras penas podía contenerlos. Patrick parecía relajado…siempre tan puñeteramente relajado…Paul sería feliz si le oía gritar, decir un taco, reír, llorar, ¡mostrar alguna jodida emoción!

- No me has preguntado lo más importante: cuál es mi poder. – dijo Patrick instantes después.

Paul le miró sin estar seguro de que eso fuera lo más importante. Pero información era información:

- ¿Cuál es?

- Manipular los recuerdos.

Y entonces, Paul lo supo: su padre le estaba diciendo que algunos de sus recuerdos eran falsos. Pero…¿cuáles? La bomba estaba a punto de caer.

- Paul, tu hermano no murió en un accidente de coche. Tú le mataste.

La bomba había caído. Y la onda expansiva iba a destrozarlo todo.


	60. Chapter 60: Escuela de magia

**N.A.: Por favor, sed malos si tenéis que serlo. Éste capítulo tiene cosas extrañas, por decirlo así, y quiero saber si se entiende. Así que decirlo con total libertad/sinceridad/crudeza.**

**Gracias por vuestras reviews ^.^**

* * *

Paul miró a su padre preguntándose por qué ese hombre no le odiaba. Ahí estaba él, en el salón de los Haliwell, enterándose de que era un asesino, un fratricida. Y su padre, pese a toda la brutal indiferencia a la que le había sometido desde hacía tiempo, no le odiaba. De hecho, le estaba mirando con compasión, mientras dejaba a que Paul terminara de asimilar lo que le había dicho. Le llevó un tiempo. Pudo entender por qué le culpaba de la muerte de Jason: porque había sido, por lo visto, el ejecutor.

No. No podía ser cierto. Él era muchas cosas. Era un capullo, un matón, un egoísta, un irresponsable, un superficial, un idiota, y un largo etcétera, pero no un asesino. Y menos… menos de su hermano…de su hermanito…

Pero entonces, ¿por qué aquellas palabras habían disparado una alarma en su cerebro? ¿Por qué una parte de él sabía que eran ciertas? ¿Por qué había sabido siempre que Jason no iba a despertar y lo había aceptado con una resignación casi fría? Paul había reflexionado muchas veces sobre lo que haría si alguno de sus otros hermanos sufría el destino de Jason. Había llegado a la conclusión de que él se moriría. Ni siquiera tendría la posibilidad de consumirse en vida como sus padres, porque simplemente dejaría de existir. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de superar lo de Jason? Realmente no… no había sido consciente de hacerlo. No había sido consciente de levantarse un día y decir "hoy voy a seguir adelante". Simplemente… había seguido.

Miró a su padre con inseguridad, exigiendo una explicación.

- ¿Qué quiere decir que yo maté a Jason? No… no fue así… el camión… yo levité….yo…lo…lo vi.

- Modificar recuerdos, Paul. Alterarlos. – insistió Patrick, con paciencia. – Eso es lo que puedo hacer y eso es lo que hice.

- ¿Qué… qué pasó de verdad?

- Te dijimos que fueras a por Jason, de su entrenamiento, y tú lo hiciste, aunque no te agradó mucho la idea. No estabas de buen humor, y él, por lo visto, tampoco, porque su equipo había perdido. No sé quién empezó, pero os peleasteis…

- Para – dijo Paul, aunque más bien fue una exigencia. – No quiero que me lo cuentes. Yo tendría que saberlo…Es mi recuerdo. Mío. No tenías derecho a quitármelo.

- No vamos a discutir eso ahora…

- ¡Sí, sí que vamos a hacerlo! ¡No voy a seguir hablando contigo hasta que admitas que has sido un padre de mierda! – gritó Paul. Aquella era la primera conversación "de verdad" que tenía con su padre en varios años, y antes de nada necesitaba que él supiera lo mucho que le odiaba. Necesitaba que lo supiera. Como si decir "Papá, te odio" fuera el equivalente a decir "Papá, te quiero". Quería que si padre entendiera una mínima parte de lo que le había hecho sentir durante toda su vida. Y quería, por una maldita vez, hablar con un hombre y no con una máscara. Paul no hablaba ya en términos de amor, sino en términos de odio. Le daba igual qué sentimiento le inspiraba a su padre: lo que quería era inspirarle alguno, y no…indiferencia.

Patrick le sostuvo la mirada. Algo le pasaba a su padre: esos ojos de hielo no eran de hielo ya, sino que parecían fuego…fuego azul, abrasador y ardiente a la par que muy, muy profundos, como si guardara muchos, muchos secretos. A Paul sólo se le ocurrió que aquello quería decir que su padre estaba volviendo a la vida. Los suyos no eran ya los ojos de un muerto, sino de alguien vivo. Alguien vivo y muy enfadado.

"Eso es un emoción" se dijo Paul "Está enfadado contigo, eso es una emoción".

Paul, pese a sentir que el único con derecho a enojarse era él, se sintió aliviado. Su padre sentía. No era una estatua. Sentía, y él era el que había provocado aquél sentimiento. Bien. Era bueno saber que podía enfadar a su padre. Aunque quizás no muy sensato…

- Para ser un padre de mierda primero hay que ser padre, Paul, y tú has crecido sin uno – le dijo Patrick, pese a todo con una exasperante tranquilidad. "No, no. Estás enfadado. Grita. Quiero que grites."

- Eso...-empezó Paul, pero su padre no había terminado.

- No obstante, entre las muchas e innumerables cosas que lamento, no está el haberte quitado esos recuerdos. Así que si estás esperando una disculpa por eso puedes esperar sentado.

Aquello multiplicó la rabia de Paul.

- ¡Devuélvemelos! – exigió, y vio a su padre vacilar. Oh. Su enfado se esfumó de pronto, sustituido por esperanza. – Así que es posible. Los recuerdos…los verdaderos… pueden volver a mí.

- Es posible – reconoció Patrick, que parecía contrariado.

- Hazlo. – dijo Paul, y fue una orden. – Dame mis recuerdos. Son míos. Los quiero.

Hubo otro pulso de miradas, y ésta vez ganó Paul, y se sintió triunfante.

- Te va a doler…-avisó su padre. Paul dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

- Podré soportarlo.

Pero… no pudo. Su padre, poco a poco, levantó la mano, y le tocó la mejilla. Aquello fue tierno, e inesperado, y un hecho histórico, porque nunca, jamás, en toda su vida, había sido tocado por su padre. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar del contacto. Cuando los dedos de su padre le rozaron, un dolor punzante atacó el cerebro de Paul. Y todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en el dolor.

Dolor.

Dolor.

Dolor.

¿Dolor?

No. Ya no había dolor. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Un segundo? ¿Un minuto? ¿Un año? ¿Una vida? En alguna parte dentro de él, fue consciente de que estaba gritando. Su mente se había separado de su cuerpo, y su cuerpo seguía gritando. Pero su mente ya no sentía dolor.

Entonces, vinieron las imágenes. Luces, flashes, a cámara rápida. Voces. El sonido de su vida. A su alrededor, girando, envolviéndole. Rostros, colores, olores, sabores. Era una sensación embriagadora. Y de pronto las imágenes se detuvieron. Y Paul recordó.

* * *

_Era un bebé. Una cosa pequeña y rosada envuelta en ropa suave y metido en una cuna. Ella dormía a su lado. Él lo sabía. Sabía que ella, que le daba calor y le acercaba a su pecho cuando tenía hambre, estaba a su lado. Hizo gorgoritos, feliz ante la idea. Feliz…_

_Entonces, algo feo entró en su cuarto. Sintió frío, y no le gustó. Lloró, y ella despertó. Paul no lo entendía. ¿Por qué no lo cogía en brazos? Estaba llorando. Llorar solía funcionar. Significaba atención inmediata, y mimos. ¿Por qué ella no venía? … La cosa fea estaba con ella. Sujetaba a…a…¿cómo era la palabra que "él y ella" decían todo el rato? Mamá. Sujetaba a mamá, y no la dejaba acercarse. Mamá-ella estaba llorando._

_Enseguida vino él. No-mamá también significaba calor, así que a Paul le servía. Lloró con más fuerza, a ver si No-mamá le hacía caso. Hubo mucho ruido, y muy fuerte, y eso a Paul no le gustaba. Su mente lactante no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero de pronto estaba en brazos de No-mamá. Ya no tenía frío, así que fue dejando de llorar._

_- Tranquilo, bebe. Estás con papá – decía "No-mamá". Él no entendía las palabras, pero el sonido era suave, y le gustaba. Aunque No-mamá estaba mojado. Estaba llorando también._

El recuerdo se detuvo. Su primer recuerdo. Se lo habían borrado, pero lo había recuperado. Más que eso: ese recuerdo había sido salvado. Era muy pequeño para acordarse de aquello, pero al quitárselo su padre lo había conservado, intacto, impidiendo que se perdiera en su memoria junto con los demás recuerdos infantiles. Paul estaba admirado, su mente adulta analizando las imágenes confusas que habían guardado sus ojos de bebé. Pero no tuvo tiempo para más, porque había más recuerdos.

_- Paul, no se pega – le dijo su padre, muy serio. Se empeñaba en hablarle de aquella forma estúpida, como si tuviera cuatro años en vez de nueve. Aunque le gustaba que estuviera ahí agachado, hablando con él en vez de con sus hermanos como solía hacer, Paul estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué sólo le hacía caso cuando se portaba mal? Paul se limitó a mirar a su padre, esperando a que se cansara, pero Patrick pareció darse cuenta de esta actitud. – Está bien, dame la videoconsola, vamos._

_- ¡No!_

_- Es la tercera vez que tu profesor nos dice que te has peleado. Te lo advertí. Dame la dichosa maquinita._

_Paul lo hizo. Siempre hacía caso a su padre, sobre todo cuando le miraba de aquella forma tan "soy grande y doy miedo". Se sacó la Nintendo del bolsillo y se la dio, aunque puso mala cara._

_- Ahora a tu cuarto._

_Enfurruñado, Paul se giró para irse, pero sintió rabia. Cuando el criajo, Jason, hacía algo mal y le regañaban, estaban más tiempo con él. Su padre le había dedicado sólo dos minutos, como si no quisiera estar cerca de él. Y llevaba dos días sin verle ni hablar con él: quería más de dos minutos. Así que, enfadado, se enfrentó a su padre y le golpeó con el puño en el pecho, que es a donde llegaba porque su padre medía la friolera de un metro noventa y cinco, mientras que él medía aún un metro cuarenta._

_- Quédate la máquina, no la quiero. ¡Idiota!_

_Patrick le cogió del brazo, agarrándole de la chaqueta, y pareció algo alarmado._

_- ¡Loreen! – llamó, y entonces entró su madre. – Agárrale, no quiero tocarle._

_El enfado de Paul se esfumó, y empezó a llorar. Su padre no quería tocarle. Era tan malo que ni tocarle quería. Debía darle asco. Nunca le tocaba, pero jamás lo había dicho así, en voz alta. "No quiero tocarle". Paul se enfrentó a un rechazo muy doloroso, el rechazo de su padre, y se dejó llevar por las lágrimas. Y de pronto, se encontró en los brazos de su padre._

_- Mi niño – le dijo._

_- ¿Por qué no me tocas? No me creo lo que me ha dicho mamá. No tienes miedo a tocar a otros, a ella la tocas y a Jason también. Es a mí a quien no tocas._

_- Te estoy tocando ahora, Paul – le dijo Patrick. – Pero te va a doler, así que nunca volveré a hacerlo._

_Y dolió. Dolió mucho. Y recordó. Ese primer recuerdo de él siendo un bebé. Entonces, su padre le tocó de nuevo, y le dejó de doler. Y, con el contacto, Paul olvidó las confusas imágenes de un bebé, y olvidó también lo que estaba haciendo en aquél cuarto, con su madre y su padre ahí, mirándole intensamente._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó. - ¿Por qué estáis tan preocupados?_

_- No es preocupación, es enfado. Es la tercera nota que traes de tu profesor – dijo Patrick tras un momento de silencio y Paul recordó. Oh, sí, la nota. – Vete a tu cuarto._

_Paul se fue, sin mirar a su madre. Al menos podía contar con que ella luego fuera a darle un beso de buenas noches. Ella sí le tocaba. Su padre no. Él no le tocaba nunca. Nunca lo había hecho._

El recuerdo terminó, y Paul sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Le había tocado. Le había abrazado. Y, efectivamente, había dolido. Pero era un dolor que abrazaba con gusto como pago por saber que su padre… le quería.

Sintió que su mente se sumergía otra vez. Más recuerdos.

_Puñetero enano. ¿Por qué tenía que ir a por él? ¿¡Por qué!? A su padre se le estaban acabando los castigos; se estaba quedando sin ideas. Usarle de chófer había sido la última, pero el jodido había dado en el clavo, porque le molestaba. Y mucho. Se le ocurrían sitios mucho mejores a los que ir con el coche, antes que el maldito campo de fútbol. Y encima eso: le hacía ir a por Jason para que el enano pudiera restregarle bien su victoria. Como si lo viera. Llegarían a casa, y entonces "Enhorabuena, Jason. Seguro que algún día serás un gran jugador" ¡Ja! ¿Un gran jugador? ¿Y por qué él no podía serlo? Oh, sí, porque su padre ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba el fútbol. Seguro que ni siquiera sabía el curso al que iba. Repasó sus últimas conversaciones con él. Por lo de la ventana...ahí le convirtió en chofer. Antes que eso, por lo del alcohol. Ahí le dejó sin paga, pero le dio una bronca especialmente larga. A Paul le gustó, tal vez lo hiciera más a menudo, lo de beber, si conseguía que con eso su padre levantara la vista de los papeles y le mirara._

_No pudo seguir reflexionando, porque llegó al campo. Estacionó el coche, y le hizo una señal a Jason, que estaba con un grupo de chichos de su edad. Jason pasó de su culo, y Paul salió del coche, cerrando de un portazo._

_- Sube – le dijo – No estoy de humor, así que entra ahí, y ahórrame los detalles de tu flagrante victoria._

_- Hemos perdido – masculló Jason – Y si quieres ser un matón, no uses palabras tan cultas. Te traicionan tus modales de niño rico, y tu ropa de marca._

_Paul le miró echando chispas, pero luego se rió. Sólo su hermano se atrevía a decirle esas cosas a la cara. Jason no le tenía ningún miedo. Cómo adoraba a ese pequeñajo. Le revolvió el pelo._

_- Ay, suelta – bufó Jason. – No me toques el pelo._

_- No te lo dejes tan largo. Vamos, sube, anda. Quiero llegar a casa._

_Jason subió y se puso en el asiento del copiloto: desde que la ley le permitía ir ahí, por tener doce años, aprovechaba cada oportunidad. Paul se sentó a su lado, y arrancó el coche. Durante los primeros minutos, aquello fue muy silencioso. Paul pensó que el que tenía que estar de morros era él, rebajado a taxista sin sueldo, así que le chocó que Jason estuviera molesto. Encendió la radio y tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante. El tráfico no avanzaba: estaban en un atasco. Observó a Jason, que miraba por la ventana, y le golpeó el antebrazo con el puño._

_- Vamos, man. Roma no se construyó en un día. Sólo es un partido. Habrá más._

_Jason se frotó el brazo y le miró con resentimiento, pero luego sonrió. Paul le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces, por fin, el tráfico se movió y Paul pisó el acelerador. Por la derecha, a todo gas, se cruzó un gilipollas con un camión blanco enorme._

_- ¡Imbécil! – gritó Paul, por la ventanilla, aunque sabía que no podía oírle - ¡Podrías habernos matado! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podía haber pasado? – le dijo a Jason – Joder, menudo imbécil._

_Jason se encogió de hombros, dándole su silencioso apoyo. Luego alargó la mano y sincronizó otra emisora en la radio: los deportes._

_- Jae, no pongas eso, que me distrae. – regañó suavemente, y volvió a cambiar de emisora. La música de fondo era un ruido inocente al que estaba acostumbrado: el locutor de deportes dando el resultado de los equipos a los que seguía le hacían querer prestar atención, y no poner todos sus sentidos en la carretera. Pero Jason volvió a cambiar de emisora._

_- Qué te va a distraer._

_- Lo hace, Jae. Estoy conduciendo. Quítala._

_- Oblígame._

_- Jason, vale ya – dijo Paul, olvidando el cariñoso "Jae". Cuando su hermano se ponía pesado…Estiró el brazo para cambiar de emisora otra vez, pero Jason no le dejó. – Se acabó. Sin radio entonces. – sentenció Paul, y la apagó. Pero Jason volvió a encenderla._

_Manteniendo la calma, Paul detuvo el coche en el arcén._

_- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Jason._

_- No voy a arrancar hasta que te comportes, dejes la radio quieta e impida que nos matemos._

_- Eres un exagerado._

_- Un exagerado que quiere mantenernos con vida. Hace sólo tres meses que tengo el carnet, está lloviendo y es casi de noche. No quieras arriesgar peligros a mi conducción._

_- Tu manera de conducir ya es un peligro en sí misma. Vas tan lento que no sé cómo no te arrea el de detrás._

_Paul apretó los dientes._

_- Lamento si no te gusta, pero soy tu única opción para llegar a casa ahora mismo, así que cierra el pico. Ahora voy a arrancar, y la radio se queda apagadita._

_Dicho y hecho, Paul arrancó. Pero su hermano era un testarudo y encendió la radio, poniendo los deportes._

_- ¡Jason! – gritó Paul y volvió a detener el automóvil ladeándolo en el arcén. - ¿Qué pasa contigo?_

_- Quiero oír los deportes._

_- Te esperas a llegar a casa._

_- Cuando papá conduce…_

_- ¡Ahora papá no está conduciendo! El "señor muy importante y con mucha práctica en la carretera" tenía mejores asuntos que atender y me envió a mí. Si te molesta, bienvenido a club, pero tranquilo, que cuando lleguemos a casa te felicitará aunque hayas perdido, le dará igual. Seguirás siendo el favorito y el niñito de papá. Pero eso será si te callas, y me dejas llevarte a casa._

_Jason le miró aún testarudo, pero con algo de compasión._

_- No soy…_

_- Ni te molestes en negarlo. Claro que eres su favorito.- dijo Paul, tajante, pero luego fue más suave - No es culpa tuya, Jae. Papá era frío conmigo incluso antes de que nacieras._

_- Tal vez, si no dieras tantos problemas…Quiero decir, si te metieras en menos líos…_

_- Entonces ni siquiera le vería. Tiene tanto trabajo que no come en casa, que es el único momento en el que está obligado a compartir habitación conmigo. El resto del tiempo lo pasamos separados, salvo cuando me llama a su despacho para echarme la bronca._

_La compasión en los ojos de Jason se hizo más palpable._

_- ¿Qué te dice? – le preguntó con curiosidad, y también para distraerle un poco. – Cuando te llama allí. ¿Qué te dice?_

_Paul le sostuvo la mirada un rato, antes de relajar los labios en una media sonrisa._

_- ¿Han cruzado apuestas sobre eso? ¿Ya estás desplumando a los enanos y metiéndolos en el juego? – preguntó, divertido. A Jason le encantaba apostar – No me dice gran cosa. "Lo que has hecho es inadmisible, bla bla bla" "Estás castigado tres semanas, bla bla bla"._

_- ¿No te grita?_

_- Nunca._

_- Qué raro. Papá me grita siempre._

_- Querrás decir, que te grita cuando te lo mereces. Yo haría algo más que gritarte si llego a enterarme a tiempo de que haces pellas._

_Jason se quedó callado. Hacía un mes había faltado a clase, y eso puso el grito en el cielo en casa. Todos, incluso Paul, sacaban buenas notas allí y se tomaban el colegio muy en serio. No en vano un padre era médico y otro tenía una exitosa carrera política. Quisieran o no, los Anderson estaban obligados a ser exitosos. Sus padres se encargaban de ello._

_- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – dijo Jason, tras un rato._

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Por qué falté a clase._

_- Para no hacer el examen ¿no?_

_Eso era lo que había dicho._

_- No. Estuve en la estación abandonada…_

_- ¿En la PELIGROSA estación abandonada, con hierros, basura y alambres? Como papá se entere…_

_- No lo hará si no eres un chivato. Estuve allí, probando algo._

_- ¿Probando el qué?_

_Jason abrió el coche._

_- Jason, ¿qué haces?_

_- Tú sal, y te lo enseño._

_Tras dudarlo un poco, Paul lo hizo. No podían entretenerse mucho, ya llevaban un rato parados. Jason esperó a que saliera, y entonces se puso bajo la luz de los faros, para que le viera bien. De pronto, hizo algo con las manos, un movimiento raro, y un árbol detrás de Paul estalló en pedazos. Paul se agachó, para impedir que le dieran los trocitos._

_- Joder, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Alguien puso un petardo?_

_- No, Paul, he sido yo._

_- ¿Tú has puesto un petardo?_

_- Nada de petardos. Lo he hecho con las manos._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Jason volvió a hacer ese movimiento, y otro árbol estalló. Paul asoció el movimiento de Jason con los estallidos._

_- ¿Qué narices…?_

_- Alucinante ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Tú haces eso? – preguntó Paul, con incredulidad. Sin responderle siquiera, Jason siguió emprendiéndola con la pobre vegetación. Al principio, Paul observó anonadado, algo asustado, impresionado, incrédulo…convencido de estar loco…Pero luego reaccionó. - ¡Jason, detente! Vale, ya entendí, explotas cosas, ahora para._

_- ¿Por qué? ¡Es divertido!_

_- ¡Puedes hacer daño a alguien!_

_- ¡Qué va! – dijo, y apuntó hacia él. Entonces Paul sintió un inmenso dolor en el codo. Gritó. - ¡Paul! ¡No sabía que funcionaba en personas, de verdad que no! ¿Estás bien? ¡Dios mío!_

_- ¡Antes de meter el tiro, se comprueba si el arma está cargada, idiota! – siseó Paul, agarrándose el brazo herido. – ¡Deberías haber comprobado antes si funcionaba o no en la gente!_

_- Tienes razón. Lo siento._

_- ¿Lo sientes? No, ¡yo lo siento! ¡Me has hecho daño! ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Cómo explico ésta herida? ¿Qué le digo a papá?_

_- La verdad…_

_- "Papá, tu hijo explota cosas con las manos…" Pero, ¿tú quieres acabar de exposición en un zoo? ¡No puedes decírselo a nadie! ¡Despierta, lumbreras, pon ese cerebro a funcionar!_

_- ¿Ni a papá?_

_- Se asustará. Joder, enano, yo estoy acojonado. Mira sé…sé que eres mi hermano pero ahora mismo…_

_Paul no quiso decir las palabras en voz alta, pero Jason le entendió igual. "Ahora mismo me das miedo, y quiero huir de ti". Paul pudo ver la mueca de su hermano, con los sentimientos heridos, pero pudo ver también cómo se sobreponía._

_- Hay que llevarte a un hospital._

_- ¿Y qué decimos? ¿"Me ha explotado el codo"?_

_- Baja el sarcasmo, Paul. Así no se solucionada nada._

_- ¡Esto no tiene solución! Joder, ¿te das cuenta de lo que pasa?_

_- No es para tanto. Exploto cosas. Ya está._

_- ¡Eso no es normal! Pero…¿qué narices eres tú?_

_La pregunta fue brusca y algo cruel, y como es natural, no fue bien recibida. Jason le empujó._

_- ¿Qué soy? ¡No soy una cosa! ¡No soy un monstruo! – gritó su hermano, mientras le seguía empujando._

_Paul tenía problemas de autocontrol. Estaba todo el día metido en peleas y saltaba a la mínima provocación. Le dolía el brazo, y, enfadado, reaccionando por instinto, estiró el brazo sano y empujó a Jason a su vez. Era mayor que él, y más fuerte, así que le tiró al suelo. Jason se levantó, y fue a por él de nuevo. Le agarró el codo herido y Paul gritó. Furioso, le dio un puñetazo a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas. Se alarmó cuando vio que no se levantaba._

_- ¿Jason? ¿Jae? Vamos, no juegues. Levanta. ¿Jae? – preguntó Paul, con angustia. Se acercó a él, y le movió un poco. Comprobó con horror que, al caer, Jason se había golpeado la cabeza contra una piedra. Sangraba._

_"¡No! Joder. Joder. Joder Joder. "_

_- ¡JASON! Vamos, man. Ey, hermanito. Vamos, levanta. Eres fuerte. Yo sé que eres fuerte. Venga enano, levántate._

_No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo intentando inútilmente que se levantara, pero al final, todo lloroso y medio histérico, entendió que no iba a levantarse. No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, pero podía ver que se había roto el cráneo. Algo rosáceo le salía de la cabeza además de la sangre, y Paul entendió que se había, literalmente, abierto la cabeza. Estaba viendo el cerebro de su hermano. Vomitó. Luego, sacó el móvil. Se lo cogieron al tercer pitido._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Mamá. Mamá, soy Paul. Hemos…hemos tenido un accidente. Mamá, no se despierta. Jason no se despierta._

_- ¿Qué?¿qué ha pasado? ¿¡Dónde estáis!?_

_Su madre sonaba desesperada._

_- No lo sé. En la carretera del Este, aún cerca del campo. Mamá, está muy grave…_

_- Paul – habló la voz fría, segura y autoritaria de su padre. La voz de un médico._

_- ¡Papá!_

_- Paul, ¿qué tiene tu hermano? ¿Os habéis chocado con el coche?_

_- ¡No! Se ha… se ha golpeado en la cabeza. Yo… yo le pegué…él…Papá ¡lo siento!_

_- Eso no importa ahora. ¿Has llamado a una ambulancia?_

_"Joder, qué idiota"._

_- No._

_- Yo lo haré. Paul, necesito que respondas a una pregunta, hijo._

_- Dime._

_Lo que fuera. Le diría lo que fuera._

_- ¿Tiene pulso?_

_No, eso no. Dios santo, no. Paul se agachó y tomó la mano de su hermano. Se veía tan…frío. No pudo tomarle el pulso. No sabía hacerlo. ¿Por qué era tan inútil? ¿Por qué no sabía hacer algo tan sencillo? El latido, joder, no era tan difícil. ¿O es que no lo tenía?_

_¿Es que su hermano estaba... estaba muerto?_

_Había matado a su hermano. Dios mío, había matado a su hermano. Vagamente fue consciente de que su padre decía algo al otro lado del teléfono, pero no le escuchó. Entonces, Paul sintió vértigo, y que las piernas le fallaban. Sintió que el estómago se le subía a la garganta, y decidió sentarse no fuera a desmayarse… pero al mirar al suelo lo vio muy lejos. Vio a su hermano, abajo, tirado de cualquier manera como un muñeco roto. Y el subía, y subía….Se le cayó el móvil. Y, de pronto, bajó. Se desmayó antes de llegar al suelo._

_Despertó con un dolor sordo en el codo, oyendo un "bip" rítmico que venía de alguna parte en su derecha. Abrió los ojos. Estaba en un hospital. Movió la cabeza, y en su rango de visión apareció su madre. Al ver que estaba despierto, se abalanzó sobre él._

_- Mamá... – trató de decir, pero tenía la voz pastosa y no supo si se le entendió._

_- Sshhh, mi vida. Todo irá bien, cariño. Voy a buscar a tu padre._

_"No me dejes sólo, mamá", quiso decir, pero no lo hizo. Su madre parecía enloquecida. Le dio miedo verla así, y supo que estaba sufriendo. No era buena idea llevarle la contraria en ese momento. Además, seguro que le odiaba. Tenía que odiarle. Debía odiarle._

_Antes de que tuviera tiempo de sentirse sólo, vino su padre._

_- Paul. – dijo, y Jason pensó que aun debía de estar medio grogui. Ese no podía ser su padre. Esa no podía ser su voz. Tan…llena de sentimiento. Tan… cariñosa. Era la voz que destinaba a sus hermanos, no la voz que ponía con él. Quiso levantarse y abrazarle, pero sólo pudo estirar el brazo. Aquél si debía ser su padre, porque, una vez más, no le tocó. Le rechazó, aunque no se apartó del todo. – Paul, no tenemos mucho tiempo. La máquina dirá que te has despertado, y en seguida vendrá el médico que te atiende. Tienes que decirme lo que pasó._

_- Yo…fui a por Jason… perdió su partido…nos peleamos por… por la radio, y frené el coche. Y luego… luego…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Luego qué, hijo? Tienes que contármelo todo_

_No podía decirle a su padre lo de Jason explotando cosas. Se enfadaría con él… Jason…_

_- ¿Cómo está él?_

_- Vivo. En coma. – respondió Patrick, con frialdad profesional, pero sin poder ocultar el dolor que esas palabras le provocaban. Dejó que el alivio se extendiera en Paul, pero sólo durante unos segundos - ¿Qué pasó? – insistió._

_- Le…le golpeé. Se dio contra una roca. Papá, yo…_

_- No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando, hijo. ¿Qué pasó? Los árboles estaban destrozados. El coche intacto. Las cámaras grabaron algo… Te vi caer del aire, y cómo te frenabas en el último momento. Tendrías que haberte matado, a esa altura. Y apenas tienes una herida en el codo. ¿cómo te la hiciste?_

_Paul abrió mucho la boca. Cierto, él estaba en el aire, y se cayó. Por lo visto, se frenó antes de matarse. ¿Las cámaras lo habían grabado? ¡Oh, no! Miró a su padre. No parecía asustado, al menos no por eso. Ni enojado. ¿Sabría también lo de Jason?_

_- Yo… levité…Papá…me alcé….me alcé en el aire._

_- Con que ese es tu poder._

_- ¿Poder?_

_- Paul, no hay tiempo. Robé la cinta de seguridad. Estampé el coche. Es vuestra coartada. Oficialmente habéis tenido un accidente. Ese es el recuerdo que voy a implantar en ti._

_- ¿Implantar? ¿Papá, qué…?_

_Su padre le tocó el brazo, y entonces Paul sintió mucho dolor. Le vinieron a la memoria imágenes de las que no se acordaba. Sucesos que no habían pasado, o que él no recordaba que hubieran pasado…Y luego, nada. Olvidó eso, y olvidó también su pelea con Jason. Se durmió en el sueño de la inconsciencia. _

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Despertó en un hospital. ¿Qué hacía allí? Oh, el accidente de coche. Le dolía el codo. Tenía la garganta seca. Giró la cabeza, para pedir un vaso de agua. Pero en la habitación no había nadie. Estarían con Jason. Por alguna razón, tuvo un enorme sentimiento de culpa, a pesar de que ese imbécil del camión blanco había sido el que se chocó con ellos. Pero se sintió culpable. ¿Por qué? ¿Por sobrevivir? Tal vez. ¿Le culparían también sus padres? ¿Estaba Jason vivo?_

* * *

El recuerdo se esfumó, y ya no vino ninguno más. Paul, el Paul de 19 años en el salón de los Haliwell, estaba llorando. Alguien le zarandeaba. Abrió los ojos, y vio a su padre, que forcejeaba con Chris.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho? ¿Por qué gritaba? – decía Chris, alarmado.

- Le he devuelto sus recuerdos.

- Papá…

Los dos hombres dejaron de discutir, y le miraron.

- Paul – dijeron a la vez, con sincronía total. De no tener padre, de pronto había pasado a tener dos. Y entonces, quizá porque si no lo hacía iba a volverse loco, Paul se rió. Pero no fue una risa alegre, y acabó convirtiéndose en llanto.

- Papá… - repitió, ésta vez sonó como una súplica. Se lanzó para abrazarle, pero Patrick se apartó.

- ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso? ¡Su hijo le necesita! ¡Necesita que le abrace! – gritó Chris, que no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Había oído gritar a Paul, y había bajado corriendo. El chico estaba en una especie de trance, y lloraba, y gritaba a partes iguales. Se había sentido impotente. ¿Qué le había hecho ese hombre al que llamaba "padre"? Y ahora, ese tipo, después de decir no se qué incoherencias sobre devolverle los recuerdos, le negaba un abrazo a su hijo, que, lloroso, le necesitaba.

- Es la costumbre. – murmuró Patrick – Ya…ya puedo tocarle. Ya…recuerda.

Y entonces, padre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo. Chris se sintió incómodo. Sintió que sobraba ahí, pero no se atrevía a dejar sólo a Paul. No después de lo que había visto. Se limitó a observar, durante los dos minutos que duró aquél intenso abrazo catártico, durante el cual Paul se fue relajando poco a poco.

- Le maté, papá. Le maté….

- Sshh. Paul, me llevó un tiempo entender que no lo hiciste. Fue un accidente.

- Le maté…

- Ssssh. Ya está, PJ. Ya está.

Paul casi sonrió. PJ. Su padre no le llamaba PJ. Eso lo hacían sus hermanos pequeños.

- Fue un accidente…Yo recuerdo un accidente….Todo el mundo cree que fue un accidente.

- Limpié las pruebas, hijo. Estrellé el coche. Extraje de tus verdaderos recuerdos cosas lógicas. Culpé al temerario del camión, y te hice decirle a los policías que se dio a la fuga. Jamás le encontraron, porque eran datos falsos, claro.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué cambiaste mi recuerdo?

Paul se preguntaba si era para evitarle el dolor de saber que había matado a su hermano. Pero…

- No quería que descubrieras vuestros poderes. Era peligroso. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no pude hacer que olvidaras que levitaste. Cuando…cuando me lo dijiste días después…Yo….no sabía qué hacer….te hice pensar que estabas loco. Era mejor…. Era mejor que dejar que supieras. Que ponerte en peligro…

Y entonces, Paul lo supo: su padre sentía. No era una estatua. El hombre inexpresivo había quedado muy lejos. Aquél era el hombre que le sostuvo siendo un bebé. El hombre que le abrazó siendo un niño. El hombre que le había ocultado sus poderes durante toda su vida, al parecer para protegerle. Pero…

- ¿Por qué…. Por qué no me tocabas? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Necesitaba saberlo. ¿Es que no le quería como hijo?

Como sintiendo sus inseguridades su padre le acarició la mejilla. Aquella vez Paul sí pudo disfrutar del contacto, porque no le acompañó ningún dolor.

- Cuando aquél demonio te atacó en la cuna, tu madre me hizo prometer que no volvería a suceder de nuevo. Ella sabe lo que somos, todos nosotros, pero se sintió impotente al no poder defenderte. Ella no tiene poderes. No quería ver a su hijo indefenso de nuevo. No quería que tú pasaras miedo… No quería que soñaras con ese ser, que tuvieras pesadillas…Los Ancianos no me dejaron atar tus poderes, así que supe que, si quería mantenerte a salvo…Si quería que crecieras sin la sombra de miles de demonios tras de ti…tenía que hacer que no usaras tus poderes. Que no supieras que los tenías, y que nada te lo pudiera recordar. Sobre ti hay una profecía, Paul. Los Ancianos me lo dijeron. Es mucha la gente que desea tu muerte, para que no se cumpla. Tuve que tomar… tuve que tomar una decisión difícil, Paul. Mis poderes tienen consecuencias. Sí…. Si toco a la persona cuyos recuerdos he modificado…los recupera. Y, como has comprobado, le duele. Yo no quería que recuperaras la memoria, ni quería causarte dolor. Así que no iba a poder tocarte… nunca. Borré todo recuerdo del demonio que pudiera tener tu mente infantil y te mantuve alejado de la magia. Pero el precio fue muy alto… Te alejabas de mí…. Yo tenía que ser frío con un niño de cuatro años que quería abrazarme y darme un beso…Tenía que quitarle las ganas de querer hacerlo… y lo conseguí. Pero aquél día, con tu hermano... Yo sabía lo de Jason. Sabía lo que podía hacer, explotar cosas…. Pero no quise hacerle… no PODÍA hacerle lo mismo que te había hecho a ti. Decidí observar, y ver….y resultó ser un error. Descubriste su poder. Te desveló la magia a ti, antes de que estuvieras preparado para ello. Modifiqué tu recuerdo…pero aun así recordabas tu propia magia. Eso me enfurecía. Me había costado mucho mantenerte alejado de ella…Y….cuando el señor Haliwell…- continuó, y Chris se vio sorprendido de verse incluido en la conversación – cuando él me llamó, y me dijo que te culpaba de la muerte de tu hermano supe que…que tenía razón. Es lo que hemos estado haciendo, tu madre y yo, estos años. Pero no fue tu culpa. Paul, cuando te has ido…he creído… he creído que había perdido otro hijo….no podía soportarlo. No puedo dejar que pienses que te culpo de nada. No es tu culpa. Ni siquiera recordabas lo que había pasado. Fue cruel mantener alejado de mí, cuando tú sólo recordabas un accidente de coche. No entendías… no debiste de entender lo que pasaba….Yo…he cometido tantos errores…Alejándote de mí…Dejándote sólo…

La voz de Patrick se quebró, y Paul tuvo lo que siempre había necesitado: una muestra de debilidad, un sentimiento intenso de su padre. Una prueba de que sentía algo por él. Paul le abrazó con fuerza, y permanecieron así mucho rato.

Un rato después, Chris observó un cambio. Padre e hijo, los dos a la vez, se separaron, y se pusieron rígidos. Parecía incomodarles su muestra de afecto. Los dos hombres blandos que se creían duros… Le recordaron a Wyatt. Le contaron a Chris toda la historia, y Chris, a su vez, puso al día al padre de Paul. Ese hombre nunca le caería bien: había hecho demasiado daño a su hijo con su frialdad y sus malas decisiones, pero entendía por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Los demonios no atacan ni se dejan ver a quienes no tienen poderes. Al hacer que Paul desconociera la magia, le estaba protegiendo. Le estaba impidiendo meterse en líos y le estaba haciendo crecer de forma inocente, sin sufrir. Pero…Chris no lo aprobaba. Leo lo había pasado mal con la muerte de su madre, y él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ahorrarle ese dolor, pero jamás le borraría el recuerdo de su muerte. Como Peter solía decir, limpiar el desastre no cambiaba lo que había pasado. Paul debería haber crecido recordando a ese primer demonio. Debería haber crecido con la pesadilla de un ser que quería hacerle daño. Eso le habría traumado, pero hubiera sido mejor que lo que había pasado. Patrick le hubiera podido tocar, y posiblemente las cosas no se habrían desmadrado tanto como para que Jason muriera. O quizás sí, quién sabe. Pero Paul lo habría recordado. Habría recordado la verdad, tal cual fue. Los recuerdos son de uno y nadie…nadie tenía derecho a cambiarlos. Chris valoraba sus recuerdos por encima de todo. Allí había personas que ya no estaban y buenos y malos momentos. Era irónico que aquél hombre quisiera crear un tipo duro, capaz de cumplir una profecía, y le hubiera hecho crecer como alguien débil, en una jaula de cristal, protegido de la verdad. Dudaba que eso hubiera sido lo correcto. Si Paul tenía una profecía que cumplir – algo que por cierto investigaría próximamente – tenía que estar preparado para ello. Pensar eso le llevó a proponer algo, una vez convenció a Paul y a su padre para que se quedaran a cenar. Con sus hijos delante, le habló directamente a Paul, casi ignorando a Patrick.

- Paul, hay una escuela… La dirige mi padre…. La escuela de magia. Una de mis tías también trabaja allí. Asistir no es… nunca ha sido obligatorio… Pero puede ser muy…. útil. Chicos – dijo, ahora mirando a Nick y Peter – no os lo había dicho antes, porque últimamente han pasado muchas cosas que no me han dado tiempo para pensar, y porque aun era demasiado pronto para vuestros recién descubiertos poderes, pero me gustaría que fuerais allí. Habéis crecido sin magia, y hay cosas que necesitáis aprender. Yo… en fin, no lo sé todo. Y sobre todo, allí hay gente, profesores, con vuestras mismas habilidades. Compañeros…otros brujos.

- ¿Tú fuiste? – preguntó Peter, y Chris asintió.

Peter y Nick intercambiaron una mirada. Una larga mirada.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Chris. No esperaba una aceptación tan rápido. Pensó que les llevaría días decidirse.

- Sí, claro. Tiene que ser guay. Muy de novela fantástica, y todo eso. Escuela de Brujos. Mola.

Chris les dedicó una sonrisa. Luego hablaría con ellos al respecto, en privado y más tranquilamente, pero estaba feliz por la buena acogida. No obstante, había sacado aquello principalmente por…

- Paul…Soy tu luz blanca, y mi deber es aconsejarte. Y mi consejo es que… aprendas todo lo que puedas sobre la magia. Creo que deberías ir a esa escuela también. Creo que es así como debes prepararte para lo que se supone que tienes que hacer. – dijo, con seriedad. Para aligerar la tensión, añadió – Además, ya le has caído en gracia al director. Mi padre quedó fascinado por tus buenos modales.

Paul le dedicó una media sonrisa, y luego miró a su padre. Chris supo que no le iba a dar una respuesta inmediata al ver su indecisión. Pero indecisión estaba bien: no era un no.

- Ahora, a cenar todos, que se enfría.

Fue… una buena noche. Una noche normal, cenando normal, después de tanta cosa extraña. Gracias a Patrick, Chris conoció un poco más sobre los Anderson. Era extraño saber que en una ínfima parte de su genética eran familia. También era extraño tener a ese hombre en su mesa, al lado de Paul, sabiendo el daño que se habían hecho mutuamente… Aunque Chris no podía culpar a Paul por el accidente de Jason, pese a que intuía que el chico se culpaba a sí mismo.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de despedirse. Paul y su padre se fueron, a reencontrarse con su familia. Una familia que podía empezar a funcionar, pasito a pasito, ahora que Patrick había decidido por fin hacer algo más que lamentar la muerte de uno de sus hijos. Sin embargo, Chris pensó que aquél hombre sabía más de lo que decía.

Como si el destino quisiera confirmar sus sospechas, cuando estuvieron a solas, Patrick habló a Paul de ésta forma:

- No te encariñes mucho con ellos.

Paul le miró atentamente. Ante sí volvía a tener al hombre frío y calculador, aunque al menos, le agarraba posesivamente con un brazo. Entendió entonces que la personalidad de su padre no iba a cambiar. Iba a tocarle, pero era un hombre frío por naturaleza, acostumbrado además a tratarle desde la distancia. Aceptó esto, porque era el menor de sus problemas en aquél momento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué sabes?

Patrick no le respondió.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando? ¿Por qué no debo encariñarme? ¿Qué va a pasarles a los Haliwell?

Su padre le miró a los ojos, y por un segundo Paul creyó que iba a contárselo.

- Vamos a casa. Aunque sabe que estoy contigo, tu madre tiene que estar preocupada.

* * *

Cuando Chris cerró la puerta, y Paul y su padre se fueron, suspiró.

- A este ritmo moriré joven – dijo.- Me va a estallar la cabeza. Creo que necesito hacer un croquis con todo esto. Ramas familiares perdidas, recuerdos falsos, ataques demoníacos en sueños…

- Todo ha sido muy extraño – concordó Peter – Pero me alegro por Paul. Parecen que las cosas van a ir mejor para él.

- Sí, pero porque peor ya no pueden irle – comentó Nick.

- ¡Basta ya de hablar de Paul! – protestó Leo. – Quiero saberlo: ¿vais a ir a la escuela de magia?

- Pues… sí. – dijeron a la vez.

- Habéis aceptado muy rápido – dijo Chris. – Esperaba que lo pensarais un poco más.

- El abuelo me habló de la escuela, pero me olvidé de ella. Cuando descubrí mis poderes en lo último que pensé es en que podía ir a ese lugar. Además era un demonio peligroso y todo eso. Pero ahora puedo controlarlo y es algo que realmente me apetece hacer – dijo Nick.

- Me alegro. Pero… no podéis dejar el colegio. El normal. Vais a…tener dos vidas. Puede ser estresante. Y va a requerir cierto esfuerzo de vuestra parte.

- Haremos lo que sea necesario – dijo Peter, y a Chris le sonó demasiado intenso.

De repente sintió que los motivos de Peter para querer ir a la escuela no eran los mismos que los de su hermano. Frunció el ceño, pensativo, pero realmente no tenía ningún hilo del que tirar. Se limitaría a estar atento, simplemente, porque la expresión concentrada de Peter le daba mala espina.

- Ahora todos a la cama. Ha sido un día largo, y mañana hay cole. Chicos, hablaré con mi padre, y tal vez podáis empezar en la escuela de magia la semana que viene.

Se fueron a dormir, y Chris pasó a despedirse de cada uno con un beso y un abrazo. Ver la relación que Paul tenía con su padre le hizo valorar más la que tenía con sus hijos, y se olvidó de toda inquietud respecto a Peter, feliz porque sus hijos fueran felices.

Sin embargo, Chris había tenido razón al sospechar de Peter. El chico vio en la escuela de magia una oportunidad única para convertirse en alguien más poderoso. Alguien que se pudiera defender… y causar estragos en el inframundo. Porque, dijera lo que dijera su padre, era lo que tenía que hacer. Toda su vida se había dicho que no valía para nada. No era más que un niño roto y rechazado por la sociedad y la buena suerte. Junto a Chris, encontró una forma de ser feliz. Y con sus poderes, encontró una forma de ser útil. Se esperaba de él que destruyera demonios. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Se durmió pensando en esto.

* * *

Chris le había dicho a Peter que ellos no recibían entrenamiento. Entrenamiento no, pero sí instrucción, tal como comprobaron los gemelos una semana después, cuando empezaron en la escuela de magia. Su padre les orbitó, puesto que la escuela de magia no se ubicaba en ningún lugar accesible por medios "normales". Allí se llegaba por medios mágicos, y orbitar era el más rápido.

Era extraño que Leo y Paige trabajasen allí. Pero lo hacían. Dirigían la escuela juntos, y ambos daban clase. Los chicos se sorprendieron de la cantidad de jóvenes brujos como ellos que había por el mundo…

- Cada vez más – explicó Chris – Por eso mi padre quiere que mi hermano y yo seamos profesores aquí.

- ¿Por qué no aceptas?

- No tengo tiempo – dijo Chris, pero había un brillo de anhelo en los ojos. Aquél lugar siempre le había gustado mucho. No era una escuela para él, nunca lo había sido. Él y su hermano habían vivido buenos y malos momentos en aquél lugar, lleno de recuerdos. Cambió su expresión nostálgica cuando vio llegar a su padre. – Oh, aquí viene el director – bromeó.

Leo lucía una gran sonrisa. Eran los primeros de sus nietos en ir allí, puesto que los demás eran aun muy jóvenes. Aunque Victoria, la hija mayor de Wyatt, no tardaría mucho en acudir también. Tal vez un par de años…

Chris se despidió de ellos y les dejó con su padre. Nick y Peter alucinaban con cada cosa que veían. ¿Un chico había atravesado la pared? Una chica cambiaba de forma ante ellos a placer. Su abuelo les explicaba todo a su paso, y respondía encantado a sus preguntas. Nick y Peter acordaron tácitamente llamarle "Leo" allí. "Señor Wyatt" era demasiado formal, y "abuelo" demasiado cariñoso. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de que todos allí sabían quiénes eran: los nietos del director. Pues qué bien. Adiós vida social en tres…dos… uno…

Fue increíble. Nick era feliz. Peter no tanto. La magia le seguía incomodando un poco, pero no hacía aquello por placer, sino por utilidad. Absorbía cualquier cosa que le pudiera valer para ir al inframundo, sabiendo que no podía contar con el apoyo de su padre.

Tres días después de empezar en la escuela de magia, Peter hizo su primera visita al hogar de los demonios. En uno de los libros de la inmensa biblioteca de la escuela, leyó un hechizo de transporte. Se suponía que aun no estaba preparado para lanzarlo, pero el Libro de las Sombras tenía razón: Peter no era un brujo cualquiera. Realizó aquél hechizo, y apareció en una superficie rocosa que empezaba a conocer. Nada más aparecer, como si hubieran sentido su magia, se vio rodeado por una horda de demonios. Y lamentó no haber llevado consigo ninguna poción…aún no sabía hacerlas. Pensando rápido, adoptó su forma de demonio. Y empezó el baile.

Peter era rápido con los rayos, imparable en una carrera, y sigiloso a la hora de hacerse invisible. Se dio cuenta de que esas cualidades siempre habían estado dentro de él. Siempre había sido muy rápido, y Chris decía que sus pasos no hacían nada de ruido. Saber eso le hizo sentirse más a gusto consigo mismo. Le hizo aceptar que realmente ser demonio era parte de él. Que él era Vraskor, y Vraskor era Peter.

Aquél día, derrotó a cinco demonios. Lanzó el hechizo de transporte una segunda vez, y regresó a casa. Se había ido de noche, de madrugada, y había regresado cuando casi amanecía. Estaba agotado, y no había dormido nada. Se sentía como si hubiese muerto cien veces. Dios, qué cansancio…

En clase, se durmió varias veces. Nick desistió de tener una conversación fluida e inteligente con él, porque sólo respondía con pequeños "Mmm" y "ya veo", como si su mente estuviera en la cama. Y, por la tarde, cuando fueron a la escuela de magia, Peter no era persona. Estaba tan, pero tan cansado… Tenía tantas agujetas por correr, saltar, y esquivar demonios… Estaba en la clase que daba su tía Paige, y se durmió sobre el pupitre. Con la diferencia de que ahí eran menos que en el colegio, de que se notó, y de que su tía no se lo tomó demasiado bien, porque estaban en medio de un conjuro y podía ser peligroso. Cuando pasó una segunda vez en la misma hora, le echó de clase. A Peter jamás en la vida le habían echado de clase, y que fuera su tía abuela Paige quien lo hiciera sólo lo hacía más…vergonzoso.

Más tarde, cuando su padre fue a por ellos le contaron lo que había pasado. Chris orbitó con ellos a casa, y Peter empezó a disculparse.

- Papá, lo siento… No te enfades, por favor…

- Peter, tienes que tener más cuidado. Dormirse en una clase mágica puede ser peligroso. Algo puede estallar, quemar o quién sabe qué. Aparte del hecho de que dormirse en clase no está nada bien, claro. Paige se ha molestado.

- Lo siento…

- Está bien, no te preocupes – dijo Chris y le frotó los hombros. Le notaba agarrotado - ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Has dormido mal? Puedes echarte ahora un rato, si quieres.

Y así, Peter apenas vio a su padre aquél día, porque tras el colegio normal y el colegio mágico, durmió hasta la hora de la cena. Aquella noche no salió. Tenía que ser prudente para que no le descubrieran, e intuía que su padre iba a pasarse por su cuarto de noche para ver si dormía bien. Efectivamente lo hizo, y Peter dormía como un angelito.

Al día siguiente, Peter ideó otro plan. Una forma de salir sin correr el riesgo de que su padre se despertara y viera que no estaba en casa. Un hechizo de duplicación. Dejaría una copia suya en su cama…Un ser totalmente inanimado, fruto únicamente de la ilusión óptica de un hechizo, pero bastaría para hacerle creer a su padre que estaba ahí, durmiendo. Así que esa noche volvió al inframundo. Y volvió a ser un éxito. Parecía hecho para aquello. Descubrió además que, en su forma de demonio, se autocuraba, lo cual resultó muy útil cuando le hicieron una pequeña herida. Sólo peleaba como demonio, de hecho, ya que si no robaba ningún poder apenas podía hacer nada como brujo. Y robar poderes era algo que quería evitar, por cuestión de conciencia y de ser prácticos. El dueño de dichos poderes se daría cuenta en seguida. Aunque, si tenía que hacerlo, se había fijado ya en un par de sus compañeros que podían hacer cosas muy chulas…No, definitivamente, robar poderes no. No estaba bien. Chris le había insistido mucho en eso. Él no quería hacer un uso indebido de la magia. Hacía eso porque era su misión. Era lo que estaba destinado a hacer. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar si le gustaba. Desde luego, era un subidón de adrenalina, y para descargarse no estaba del todo mal, pero era demasiado violento para su gusto. Vraskor era….estaba…sediento de sangre. A Peter no le gustaba verse dominado por los impulsos demoníacos, y lo que más le costaba era luchar contra sí mismo. Pero era fuerte, tenía que serlo, y podía hacerlo.

Como la vez anterior, llegó a casa cuando casi amanecía. Quitó el hechizo-holograma (así lo había bautizado) y se preparó para ir al colegio sin haber dormido nada. No rindió mucho, y tampoco lo hizo en la escuela de magia, donde tiró un caldero. No dormir le ponía de mal humor. Nunca había dormido mucho, pero de ahí a no dormir nada, sobretodo de algo tan cansado como una vista al inframundo, había un gran paso. Cuando el profesor de aquella clase le dijo que tuviera más cuidado, no le contestó con la mejor de las educaciones. No dijo nada especialmente descarado, pero no fue un tono que al hombre le gustara. Se lo comentó a Leo, el director y el abuelo de los chichos, y Leo habló con Peter en privado.

- Siéntate, Peter – le dijo, y el chico prácticamente se dejó caer en la silla. - ¿Estás cansado?

- Muerto – reconoció, y Leo frunció el ceño.

- Eso puede explicar que se te cayera el caldero pero…¿por qué le hablaste así al señor Stole?

- Lo siento, abue…lo siento, Leo – respondió Peter, ligeramente ruborizado.

- Puedes llamarme abuelo, Peter. Y me parece bien que lo sientas, pero no puede repetirse de nuevo ¿entendido?

- Sí. Perdón.

- Vale. Pues ya está. Ahora vete a dormir antes de que empieces a roncar aquí mismo.

Aquella segunda vez Chris no se lo tomó tan bien. Había ido aquella noche a ver si Peter dormía, y le vio durmiendo, al igual que la noche anterior. En realidad, vio una ilusión óptica, pero él no podía saberlo. El caso es que creía que Peter dormía, y no entendía por qué estaba tan cansado. Y no le gustó enterarse de que había sido descortés con su profesor.

- Has de comportarte como haces en el colegio, Peter, o incluso mejor, porque allí pones al abuelo en un compromiso.

- Lo siento, papá. No volverá a pasar.

Chris gruñó.

- Bien. Ahora duerme si quieres, pero antes haz deberes, si los tienes.

Así que una vez más, Peter y Chris apenas cruzaron unas palabras. Chris se pasaba las tardes, cuando volvían de la escuela de magia, hablando con Nick que le contaba lo alucinante que era todo. Pero le parecía que a Peter no le iba tan bien. A lo mejor ir a dos escuelas era demasiado para él…

Esa noche Peter volvió a dejar su holograma. Se sentía frustrado por ser incapaz de llevar una triple vida, y pagó su frustración con los demonios. Aquello, efectivamente, servía para descargar. Pero no dormir durante dos noches seguidas y agotarse de aquella manera le pasó factura. El colegio fue un desastre, le llamaron la atención varias veces. Se durmió incluso mientras comía, en casa, y Chris casi le prohíbe ir a la escuela de magia. Al final fue, pero lo hizo todo mal. Las letras se le juntaban, leía mal las instrucciones…y fallar, cometer errores, era algo que nunca había llevado muy bien. Se frustraba consigo mismo. Y frustrarse consigo mismo hizo que se frustrara con los demás…y de pronto, y sin entender muy bien por qué, hablando el sueño por él, se enfadó y tiró un libro al suelo. Y, por segunda vez en su vida, le echaron de clase.

Al volver a casa, sabía que Chris iba a echarle la bronca…

- Te han echado de clase, OTRA VEZ. Por tirar un libro, y éste no se te calló.

Peter asintió. Había sido básicamente así, tampoco podía decir mucho en su defensa. Chris caminó hacia él y le dio cinco azotes.

- No sé qué te pasa, pero no puedes tener esas reacciones. – le dijo, algo enojado. Peter agachó la cabeza, y Chris se la volvió a subir, respirando hondo. - ¿Por qué estás tan cansado? A lo mejor es mucho para ti. Ir a clase por la mañana, y a la escuela por la tarde es un ritmo de vida muy complicado. Lo sé, yo lo hice, y sé que puede ser agotador. ¿Quieres dejarlo?

- ¡No! – dijo Peter, horrorizado. Así, ¿cómo iba a hacerse más poderoso? Aun había muchas cosas que no sabía, aunque aprendía rápido, sobre todo por su cuenta.

- Nick no parece tan agotado. No quiero verte así, hijo, hecho polvo. Ya ni hablamos, vienes hecho un zombie.

- No, papá, me esforzaré más, controlaré mis reacciones, pero por favor, quiero ir…

- Está bien – accedió Chris, y le dio un beso en la frente.

La cosa siguió más o menos igual por dos días. Las noches transcurrían en el inframundo para Peter y los días eran cada vez más frustrantes y agotadores. Peter llegó a obsesionarse con lo de matar demonios, y ni siquiera descansó en el fin de semana. Se volvió en algo envolvente, adictivo…su única razón de vivir… lo único para lo que era útil…

Llevaba una semana sin dormir, o durmiendo de una a tres horas y sobrecargándose físicamente. Se estaba acostumbrando a ese ritmo de vida, pero se engañaba si creía que podía seguir así mucho más. Chris no sabía si estaba agotado o deprimido y estresado, porque Peter parecía obsesionado con algo, y además dormía. O él le veía dormir. Decidió hacer algo que pudiera animarle. Peter le había pedido ir a ver a su tío Thomas una vez al mes, pero en su estado zombie ni siquiera se había acordado de eso. Así que Chris decidió darle una sorpresa, y les llamó para que fueran una tarde…

Esa tarde, Peter había fallado en un hechizo que había puesto en peligro a su clase. Lo sabía, y eso le enfurecía. No podía permitirse esas cosas. Se enfadó consigo mismo y se fue de la clase dando un portazo. Cuando le fueron a buscar, reaccionó de mala manera, empujando a Nick y a su profesor, que le habían seguido, preocupados. Peter sabía que aquellos empujones iban a salirle caros…

Chris estaba en el salón, con Leo, Thomas y su familia, cuando su padre le llamó. El hecho de que lo hiciera por teléfono y que no orbitara o le hiciera orbitar le extrañó, pero su padre estaba ocupado en la escuela…estaba ocupado porque el piso se había inundado, porque Peter falló su hechizo…y luego empujó a su profesor y a su hermano. Chris se enfadó y se preocupó a partes iguales. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su hijo?

Apenas puso controlarse cuando fue a por ellos a la escuela, disculpándose un segundo con Thomas y los demás. No dijo nada después que saludarles, y esperó hasta estar en casa. No quería montar una escena con Peter delante de su familia… El chico reaccionó muy feliz al ver a Thomas allí, y estuvo muy atento con sus invitados. Pero estaba mortalmente cansado, peligrosamente cansado, y se estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

- Peter, vete a la cama – dijo Chris, cuando lo notó.

- Aún es pronto, papá…- protestó Peter. Notaba que su padre estaba enfadado con él, e intuía que la presencia de Thomas, Melinda, y sus hijos, influía mucho en el que no le estuviera gritando. Quizás no era el mejor momento para poner objeciones…

- He dicho a la cama. Y mañana no vas a ir a la escuela de magia – decidió.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? Porque llevas días muerto en vida, agotado. Porque estás torpe y se te caen las cosas, como si no durmieras. Y porque te has ido de clase, has empujado a tu profesor, y a tu hermano – concluyó, con una voz de "sabes que aun tenemos que tratar sobre eso" que a Peter no le gustó nada.

A Peter le avergonzó ser regañado en público y estaba muy cansado para ser diplomático.

- Se pusieron en mi camino – respondió.

- ¿Qué se pudieron en tu camino? Mira Peter, sube a tu cuarto, antes de que te suba yo.

- ¡No me hables así!

- ¡Te hablo como te mereces! – dijo Chris, estallando por fin. - ¿Sabes la vergüenza que he sentido cuando me ha llamado mi padre para decirme que mi hijo va por ahí empujando a sus profesores? No me gustan las agresiones de ningún tipo, y ¡menos a tus maestros!

- No fue una agresión, sólo le empujé un poco… - protestó Peter. Tal como Chris lo decía sonaba muy mal, y se acercaba peligrosamente a algo que él no quería ser. Chris abrió mucho los ojos.

- Peter, tú, entre toda la gente, no debería usar como escusa él "solamente le empujé un poco".

- ¡Basta, ellos no tienen por qué escuchar! – gritó, mirando a Thomas, Melinda, sus hijos, Nick, y Leo. Aquello entraba ya en lo personal. Su padre le estaba insinuando, duramente aunque con razón, que las trampas en el lenguaje eran algo que también usaban los maltratadores…

- ¡Ni yo tengo por qué escuchar que mi hijo olvida cómo comportarse en la escuela! Si hubieras subido a tu cuarto como te dije no habrían escuchado. Vete ahora mismo, porque te estás ganando la azotaina de tu vida.

Peter se fue, finalmente, y Chris se arrepintió un poco de haberle hablado así, y más delante de "testigos". Pero, él no saber qué le pasaba a su hijo le sacaba de sus casillas.

En el salón, todo fue muy tenso de repente. Todos miraban para otro lado, y Chris tuvo claro que no debería haber hablado así con ellos delante. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no podía volver atrás. Estaba pensando cómo destensar aquello, cuando Emma caminó desde el suelo donde estaba sentada hasta su madre. Debió de hacer una pregunta con su mente, porque Melinda la cogió en brazos y asintió.

- Eso es, pajarito. Peter ha sido muy muy malo, y por eso el tío Chris le va a calentar el culete.

Sin saber por qué, Chris se ruborizó al escuchar aquello. Su hermana probablemente sabía que eso era, literalmente, lo que iba a hacer. Se preguntó si lo decía así precisamente para avergonzarle y demostrarle un poco de la vergüenza que había sentido su hijo. Probablemente. Melinda siempre había tenido un lado retorcido-dulce-inocente que de pequeños a Chris le sacaba de sus casillas. Y de mayores también, para qué engañarse.

- Pobre Peter – intervino Leo, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, leyendo. – Encima de que tiene sueño por llevar una vida demasiado cansada, se le castiga por no poder con esa vida demasiado cansada.

Chris abrió mucho la boca. ¿Encima ahora él iba a ser el malo? Ah, no, por ahí no pasaba.

- Ese no es el problema. Sé que está cansado, y por eso quiero que mañana no vaya a clase, y duerma. Ya le he dicho que si quiere dejarlo, pero dice que no. Es su decisión. Lo que no voy a permitirle es que empuje a sus profesores, ni a su hermano. Así que búsquese otro cliente a quien defender, Señor Abogado de Causas Perdidas, porque éste está condenado.

Tras un rato más con su familia, se despidieron para irse. Thomas iba a volver a viajar, pero volvería en un par de semanas, si todo iba bien. Chris cerró la puerta tras ellos, y se preparó para lidiar con Peter. ¿Cómo quería mostrarse? ¿Firme pero razonable? ¿Intransigente? ¿Condescendiente? Decidió, simplemente, que iba a ser sincero con su hijo, y que no iba a representar ningún papel. Llamó a su puerta antes de entrar.

- Adelante – escuchó desde dentro.

- Ya se han ido – dijo Chris. - ¿Has dormido algo?

- Un poco.

- Bien. Como te he dicho, mañana no irás a la escuela de magia, y te quedarás descansando al volver del colegio.

- Vale – respondió Peter, en un tono de "no me gusta, pero supongo que no era una pregunta". A Chris le gustó aquella actitud, así que decidió empezar él.

- Siento haberte avergonzado delante de todos. No ha estado bien, pero, como te he dicho, nos lo habríamos ahorrado si hubieras subido aquí cuando te dije.

Peter asintió.

- Sólo quería estar un poco más con el tío. Pero tenías razón, estaba cansado. Ah, y gracias por traerle. Me alegro mucho verle.

"¿En serio? Pues nadie lo diría" pensó Chris. Peter lucía apagado de puro agotamiento, y él de verdad que no entendía por qué.

- Peter, sé que estás cansado, que eso hace que las cosas te salgan mal, y que eso no te gusta, pero no puedes coger e irte de clase, ni empujar a tu hermano ni a tu profesor.

- Lo sé…

- Pues, en ese caso, levántate de la cama, vamos – le urgió, y se sentó en su lugar. Quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes. Le bajó el pantalón y le colocó en sus rodillas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No puedes irte de clase cuando se te antoje. Si quieres dejar la escuela de magia, lo hacemos, pero si vas a ir entonces te comportas.

- Sí, papá.

Peter estaba muy cansado, y se dejó vencer por las lágrimas enseguida.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No puedes empujar a tu hermano – dijo, y le pegó con un poco más de fuerza, para recalcar el mensaje.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Y no puedes empujar a tu profesor. Le debes un respeto.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Notó que Peter lloraba más que otras veces, y lo achacó al cansancio. De nuevo se sintió preocupado por su hijo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris se detuvo y le incorporó. Le dio un abrazo y le colocó la ropa. Le sostuvo mientras se calma, lo que en realidad no le llevó mucho. Estaba preparando todo un discurso sentimental y sincero, sobre lo mucho que le estaba preocupando cuando notó que Peter se había dormido. Suspirando, le metió en la cama, y le dio un beso.

Esa noche Peter no bajó al inframundo, porque no se despertó. Durmió doce horas de un tirón. Aun así estaba cansado, y además de cansado estaba triste, porque estaba fallando. Las cosas le salían mal, y su padre se estaba enfadando, y con razón. Pero…¿cuántos demonios eran suficientes? ¿A cuántos tenía que derrotar para cumplir con lo que se esperaba de él? Peter o lo sabía, pero consideró que aun no bastaba…

Aquél día en clase (en el colegio "normal") estaba cansado y distraído, y su profesor ya tuvo suficiente. Escribió una nota diciendo que Peter llevaba días así, y que no podía permitir que se durmiera durante la clase. Peter la guardó en su chaqueta. Genial, más problemas con su padre.

Decidió no darle la nota. Podía falsificar su firma, pero finalmente decidió que tampoco iba a hacer eso, por honradez. Se limitó a dejar la nota en su chaqueta. Tras mucho suplicarle a su padre, repetirle que había dormido doce horas, y que aquél día tenía clase con su abuelo y era su favorita, al final le dejó ir a la escuela de magia. Pero, mientras estaba allí, Chris hizo la colada, y puso a lavar su chaqueta. Vació los bolsillos para meterla en la lavadora, y vio la nota. Se enfureció. Y eso no fue nada respecto a cómo de enfadado estaría al final de aquella tarde.

Peter trataba de atender. Lo cierto es que era cierto que aquella era su clase favorita. Su abuelo era buen profesor y sabía mucho. Quería que se sintiera orgulloso de él, y últimamente no había sido precisamente ejemplar. Así que lo intentó en serio. Pero el brazo derecho le dolía horrores, lleno de más agujetas de las que podía soportar, y dejó caer el contenido valioso de un frasquito.

- Peter el torpe de nuevo – comentó por lo bajo uno de sus compañeros, que llevaba días observando cómo lo tiraba todo y lo hacía todo mal. – Seguro que está aquí únicamente por ser nieto e hijo de quien es.

El chico se llevó un puñetazo. Así, simple y llanamente. Peter no estaba de humor para que le tocaran lo que no le tenían que tocar….Pero su abuelo tampoco.

- Peter, a mi despacho. Ahora.

Y Peter voló, porque aquél tono no le gustó nada. No sonó a Leo el director, sino a Leo el abuelo muy muy enojado.

No le hizo esperar demasiado. Leo entró en su despacho con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¿Crees que puedes liarte a puñetazos porque sí, en una de mis clases?

- No fue porque sí. Me llamó torpe. Y me dijo que estoy aquí sólo por ser tu nieto.

- Me da igual. – dijo Leo, pero suavizó un poco la voz. - Tú sabes que no es cierto. Estás aquí porque tienes poderes y vales para ello. Peter, lo que has hecho…. Podría expulsarte por eso ¿sabes?

Peter abrió mucho los ojos, y se quiso morir.

"No. No, no, no"

Leo reparó en su cara de espanto, y decidió tranquilizarle.

- No lo voy a hacer. Pero no pienses que vas a salirte de esta sin castigo. – dijo Leo, y se sentó frente a él. Luego, estiró su mano con la palma hacia arriba, y orbitó el cepillo. Y Peter entendió. Se acercó a él con la cabeza gacha, y Leo pareció sorprendido de que no se resistiera. Ocultó su sorpresa y cuando le tuvo cerca le bajó el pantalón. Luego le puso sobre sus rodillas.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Peter sollozó. Oficialmente, estaba cansando a todos los miembros de su familia.

- No voy a dejar que te pegues con nadie, y menos en mi escuela, y menos en mi clase

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Leo se detuvo, y le levantó. Era consciente de que Peter aun tenía que enfrentarse a Christopher y de que éste estaría muy enfadado. Frotó la espalda del chico mientras le dejaba llorar.

Peter por su parte pensaba en muchas cosas. Cada vez que se convertía en Vraskor gastaba muchas energías, y luchar a muerte no ayudaba precisamente a estar más descansado. No entendía por qué estaba tan exageradamente agotado, pero intuía que la magia tenía algo que ver en eso. El sueño hacía que no se pudiera controlar, y además últimamente se sentía más violento. ¿Era por pasar tanto tiempo como demonio? ¿Estaba influyendo en su personalidad? Quería pedir ayuda, pero no podía... no podía hacerlo. Tenía que ser fuerte. No podía permitirse fracasar...

- Ya pasó, ssh. Anda, deja de llorar.

Pero Peter negó con la cabeza y le abrazó. Estaba fracasando, estaba fracasando… Leo le devolvió el abrazo con ternura.

- Eres un buen chico. Deberías hacer caso a tu padre: tal vez todo esto está siendo demasiado para ti. Estás como apagado…

Peter se dejó llevar por lo de "Eres un buen chico". Oír cosas como esa le hacía bien, aunque fueran algo infantiles. Tras un rato siendo consolado por su abuelo, éste le orbitó a casa. Aun faltaba una clase, pero se hizo evidente que Peter no iba a asistir.

Leo le contó a Chris lo que había pasado. Chris ya tenía su propia dosis de furia con lo de la nota, y encima aquello…Decidió respirar hondo, para no estrangularle. Le mandó a su cuarto mientras hablaba con su padre, y en menos de dos minutos subió él también.

- He visto la nota de tu chaqueta. Así que en la escuela de magia no es el único sitio donde te has estado durmiendo. ¿Cuándo pensabas darme la nota?

Peter no respondió. No se esperaba un ataque tan directo, ni tener que responder por tantas cosas. Sólo esperaba lo del puñetazo…Decidió ser sincero.

- No… no pensaba dártela. Lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes? Bueno, parece que tú lo arreglas todo con una disculpa ¿no?

Eso a Peter le dolió. Chris se dio cuenta y decidió dejar de hablar antes de hablar de más por estar enfadado. Se acercó a él y le bajó el pantalón. Hizo una mueca. Aun se notaba el castigo de Leo.

- Has tenido que enfadarle mucho para que te castigue allí. Conmigo nunca lo hizo. Separaba escuela de casa.

Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza, para no llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte. No podía llorar o se derrumbaría, y le contaría todo a Chris, y él no le dejaría seguir yendo al Inframundo.

Chris, por su parte, suspiró. Le puso sobre sus rodillas, pero sólo le dio dos palmadas. No tenía fuerzas para castigarle. Llevaba días hablando con él sólo para regañarle y castigarle, y siempre por lo mismo. Además, ya se había llevado una buena lección por parte de su abuelo.

- Levanta – le dijo – Vamos a hablar.

Peter se incorporó, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chris - ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir, si es evidente que no puedes? Te veo dormir, y aun así luces mortalmente cansado. ¿Cuál es el caso? ¿Continuar hasta morir de agotamiento?

Peter no respondió. El caso era morir de agotamiento o matar a los demonios en el intento. Preferiblemente lo segundo. Pero no podía decirle eso a su padre. Chris se exasperó porque no le respondiera.

- ¿Y por qué te pegas con la gente, te escapas de clase, y empujas a tus profesores? Se te ve frustrado, hijo. ¿No te gustan las clases? Habla conmigo, Peter, porque te juro que no lo entiendo. Todo parece indicar que no eres feliz allí, pero te empeñas en seguir como un descosido.

Más silencio. Chris odiaba que no le respondieran, y estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por su enfado, pero se controló. Era evidente que Peter no iba a hablar con él.

- Está bien. Te quedarás en tu cuarto el resto del día, durmiendo preferiblemente. Cualquier intento de salir y me sacaré el cinturón, como parece que has estado pidiendo con tu actitud estos días. Vas a dejar esa escuela o a ser feliz en ella Peter. A mí me da igual. De una forma u otra esto va a terminarse.

"Dios ¿qué acabo de decir? ¿Quién era ese que ha hablado por mis labios?"

Chris se giró para irse, sin abrazos, sin besos. Si lo hacía sería incapaz de seguir siendo tan duro con Peter y tenía que serlo. Tenía que serlo, porque no podía dejar que su hijo siguiera vagando como un alma en pena, sufriendo, golpeando, embestido, embistiendo. No obstante, cuando estaba saliendo, Peter le agarró la mano.

- No estés enfadado conmigo – suplicó. Aprovechó el contacto para tomar los poderes de Chris y se odió por ello, pero trató de que no se le notara en los ojos cuando su padre le miró. Chris ladeó la cabeza, suspiró, y puso una mano en su mejilla, tiernamente.

- No estoy enfadado. Estoy muy, muy preocupado. Veo que te estoy perdiendo, hijo. Y no entiendo por qué. Pensé que estábamos bien. Pensé que confiabas en mí. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Esto es sólo una fase rebelde? No puedo dejar que destroces tu vida. No puedo dejar que te agotes hasta el punto de no rendir en los estudios, ni en la magia, lo cual puede ser peligroso y costarte la vida. No puedo y no voy a hacerlo. Haré que entrés en razón de una forma o de otra. Tú eres cabezota pero yo lo soy más.

Con esto, Chris se fue y Peter se quedó sintiéndose muy vacío, pese a estar lleno de los poderes de su padre.

Aquella noche dejó su holograma, y orbitó al inframundo con los poderes de Chris. Se alegró de haber tomado sus poderes: pensó que así, al no tener que transformarse, se cansaría menos. Además, no quería luchar más como Vraskor. Quería luchar como Peter, porque era Peter el que se sentía una mierda. Era Peter el que necesitaba patear algo, porque se estaba pateando a sí mismo. Peleó como nunca, desenvolviéndose bien con los poderes de su padre, que le quedaban como si estuviesen hechos para él. Pero el agotamiento le pasó factura, y comprendió que su padre había tenido razón al decir que todo era experiencia: los demonios no iban a ir a por él siempre en grupos poco numerosos. Se había extendido el rumor de que algo les estaba atacando, y estaban dispuestos a defenderse. Peter se enfrentó a un grupo mucho mayor que el de las otras veces, de unas doce criaturas. Y venía de luchar con otro grupo, estaba ya rendido. Una bola de energía lo derribó, y sólo en el suelo sintió el dolor de la quemadura. Gritó. Tenía que transformarse en Vraskor. Tenía que hacerlo y se curaría….Vraskor podía autocurarse… Pero, antes de lograr transformarse, se desmayó.

Chris se despertó en mitad de la noche. Fue a beber agua, y observó dormir a sus hijos. Vio a Nick y a Leo, y por último fue al cuarto de Peter. El chico estaba durmiendo, y él no le quería despertar…Pero sentía que había sido muy duro con él… ni siquiera había ido a darle las buenas noches por no despertarle, y no quería que pensara que estaba tan enfadado como para no querer hablarle. No quería convertirse en un Patrick dos. No sabía nada de Paul, pero le estaba dejando su espacio…a Peter también había intentado dejarle su espacio, pero no estaba funcionando. Entró en el cuarto, y le dio un beso…y besó el aire. ¿Eh? Pasó la mano y se dio cuenta que eso no era su hijo. Era una ilusión. Y de golpe entendió por qué estaba tan cansado… no dormía…¿cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba escapándose en la noche?

Gruñó. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde podía estar? Intentó sentirle. Su hijo ahora era un brujo, y él era un luz blanca. Tenía que poder sentirle, aunque fuera mínimamente. Sobre todo si estaba en peligro. Pero no sentía nada. Y aquél holograma seguía ahí, burlándose de él. Intentó hacerlo desaparecer, pero no pudo…

¡Los poderes! ¡Peter se había llevado sus poderes! Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde coño estaba y haciendo qué? Chris deseó que estuviera en algún lugar bebiendo y haciendo cosas de chicos. Lo deseo de verdad, porque la otra opción era simplemente demasiado dolorosa.

De pronto, alguien orbitó en la habitación…y Peter apareció, tumbado en el suelo, con sangre. Había logrado orbitar. Se había…se había salvado. Estaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, pero supo que iba a vivir en cuanto vio unos pies que reconoció muy bien. En cuanto vio los pies de Chris. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el alivio de quien sabe que ha escapado de la muerte.

Christopher murió de mil formas diferentes cuando vio a su hijo herido, a sus pies. Caminó hacia él y no sabía si era mejor levantarle o si no debía moverle. No le podía curar. No tenías sus poderes. Gimió. Se oyó gritar a sí mismo, aunque no fue consciente de hacerlo. Y llamó a su hermano. Wyatt orbitó frente a él sabiendo que algo iba mal, o su hermano no le habría invocado despertándole en medio de la madrugada.

- Cúrale – suplicó, y Wyatt se agachó, sin saber si confortarle a él primero, o curar a Peter. La gravedad de las heridas del último le hicieron hacer lo más lógico y le curó.

- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú? – preguntó, mientras veía cómo sus heridas se cerraban.

- Tiene mis poderes – musitó Chris. Ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre. Pero le daba igual: se los regalaba todos, se los daba para siempre con tal de que se pusiera bien.

Wyatt terminó de curarle, pero Peter no se despertó.

- ¿Por qué no se despierta? – preguntó, como si Wyatt tuviera la respuesta.

- Agotamiento, creo. Déjale descansar.

- Ah, sí. Creo que ha estado días enteros sin dormir. – dijo, con voz impersonal, medio shockeado. Cogió a Peter y le puso en su cama, sorprendido de poder hacerlo. Luego, le contó a Wyatt lo que había estado pasando. Peter agotado sin saber por qué, frustrado, torpe…Le habló de cómo había descubierto el holograma, y sospechaba que Peter venía del inframundo, aunque desde luego cuando despertara le tendría que contar los detalles.

Chris no se despegó de Peter ni un segundo. Se sentó en la cama del chico y se quedó allí, junto a él, por minutos. Por horas. Amaneció. Llegó la hora de despertar a Nick y a Leo pero Wyatt lo hizo por él. Cuando se enteraron los dos fueron a ver a su hermano. Chris fue vagamente consciente de esto, y también de darle un beso a Leo, pero parte de él no estaba ahí, en el mundo real. Wyatt obligó a sus hijos a ir al colegio. Chris se quedó con Peter. Wyatt volvió. Chris seguía con Peter.

Y, por fin, Peter despertó. Abrió los ojos despacito, y se encontró con los ojos de su padre, que le miraban fijamente. Chris le estrechó en un abrazo que casi le asfixia.

- Peter…- susurró. Su padre tenía esa habilidad de hacer que su nombre sonara como algo especial, algo querido y valioso.

- Me salvaste.

- Por muy poco. En realidad, lo hizo Wyatt. Y yo… te vi… te vi ahí, en el suelo y…

- Estoy bien.

Chris dejó escapar las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Peter posesivamente. Luego, le soltó, para mirarle, y cerciorarse de que de verdad estaba bien. Lo estaba.

- Ahora mismo, no sé si matarte y darte un beso... o darte un beso y matarte.

- Bueno, ya que parece que voy a morir igual y lo que se discute es el orden, quizás pueda tener una Última Cena…mmm…. Un Último Desayuno. Ayer no cené y pelear con una horda de demonios abre el apetito.

- Así que es eso lo que has estado haciendo.

- Sí. Desde hace casi dos semanas. O sea, desde que empecé en la escuela de magia.

- Mejor te traigo el Último Desayuno, porque si me quedó aquí un segundo más te mato antes de que comas.

Chris se fue, y Peter miró la puerta. Bueno, estaba muerto. Chris no sólo estaba enfadado, sino también preocupado. Y Chris preocupado era peor que Chris enfadado. Mucho peor. Se preguntó cómo de malo era lo que le esperaba, y supo que no quería saber la respuesta.

Chris volvió antes de lo que parecía posible con una bandeja llena de comida. Más comida de la que Peter podía comer, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Chris hizo una mueca al ver que no se lo terminaba, pero no dijo nada y apartó la bandeja.

- Desembucha – ordenó, en un tono de "y mejor no te dejes nada".

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Cuántas veces has ido al inframundo?

- Casi todas las noches.

Chris palideció.

- ¿Dejabas siempre hologramas aquí?

- Menos la primera noche.

- ¿Cómo sabías hacer un hechizo tan poderoso?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

- Lo leí, lo hice, funcionó.

- ¿Has combatido con algún demonio?

- Seis por noche, aproximadamente. Salvo hoy. Lo de hoy ha sido…una emboscada. Me esperaban, creo.

- Nosotros no hacemos esto. No bajamos allí a luchar con ellos. Esperamos a que ataquen primero. No atacamos sin provocación.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque nosotros somos los buenos.

- Pero…¡son demonios! ¡Se supone que yo tengo que cazarlos!

Y entonces, Chris estalló. Peter estaba bien, y había contenido su enfado por demasiado tiempo.

- ¡Se supone una mierda! Te lo dije, cero demonios para ti.

- Pero...yo...

- ¡Sin peros! ¿En qué cuernos estabas pensando? ¿Cuándo y cómo dejaste de pensar? ¿Quieres que te maten? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¡PORQUE HAS ESTADO A PUNTO DE CONSEGUIRLO! Lo que has hecho no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida. – dijo Chris, gritando y bajando la voz con escalofriante facilidad. De pronto se puso de pie, y se quitó el cinturón. Peter le observó estupefacto sin poder moverse. – Durante un eterno segundo te creí muerto. Te vi en el suelo, lleno de sangre en la espalda…Te creí muerto…

Peter no podía hacer ni decir nada. Sólo miraba a su padre. Había tenido razón: Chris preocupado era peor que Chris enfadado. Cómo odiaba tener razón. Y cómo iba a odiarlo en los próximos minutos.

- Túmbate sobre la cama – le ordenó.

Chris pensó que iba a negarse, como Nick, pero Peter se levantó, se bajó la ropa, y se tumbó sobre la cama. Luego abrazó la almohada, y por sus movimientos fluidos Chris supo que ya le habían castigado así antes. No quiso pensar en eso. Dobló el cinturón, cogió la hebilla con la mano para no lastimarle y empezó con una de las cosas más difíciles de toda su vida.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Te dije que no podías ir al inframundo. Te lo dije.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Te castigué por amenazarme con que irías, y te lo prohibí.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Podían haberte matado. De mil formas diferentes. Podían haberte matado.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

Peter no pudo más. Lo había intentado, de verdad que sí, pero no pudo más. Se levantó y trató de salir corriendo, pero Chris le agarró con un solo brazo y se lo impidió.

- Ahí – dijo solamente, señalando la cama. Peter negó con la cabeza. Dolía mucho. Le ardía y sólo quería llorar. Pensó que Chris se enfadaría, y empezaría a pegarle con rabia, pero se limitó a manejarle como si fuera un muñeco, y le colocó otra vez sobre la cama. – Ahí – repitió.

Espero a que se colocara. Se hizo sordo ante su llanto.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Te dije que no podías salir de este cuarto.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

- No puedes, bajo ningún concepto, poner un imagen tuya en tu lugar. ¿Es qué no sabes que eso te cansa más? Evidentemente, no lo sabías. Y eso es sólo una prueba de que aun no estás preparado.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Tu truquito te absorbía tus energías y tú mientras luchando ZAS con demonios ZAS medio dormido ZAS y sin decírselo a nadie que te pudiera ayudar si pasaba algo.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Y te llevaste mis poderes por lo que no podía buscarte, no podía curarte, ¡Y NO PODÍA HACER NADA MÁS QUE VERTE TUMBADO EN EL SUELO!

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

- No puedes coger mis poderes. Te lo he dicho muchas veces ya.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

Peter lloraba con fuerza, luchando por quedarse quieto. Entonces Chris empezó a pegarle en la parte baja del muslo, y ahí dolía más. Además luego seguro que le costaría sentarse…

- No puedes ZAS

- Auuu

-… poner en peligro tu salud. ZAS

- Auuu

-…pasándote días sin dormir. ZAS ZAS ZAS

- Ow, papá, no lo haré más.

- Eso te lo aseguro.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

Chris tiró el cinturón bien lejos, y sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Su hijo había bajado al mismo infierno varias noches seguidas a enfrentarse directamente con criaturas peligrosas. Él sólo. Sin ayuda. Por la noche. Llevándose a extremos peligrosos de agotamiento por malgastar su energías en hechizos varios. Eso era lo que le había estado pasando, y él pensaba que sólo estaba sobrecargado o tal vez rebelde.

Le escuchó llorar muy fuerte. Poco a poco se acercó a él. Peter se apartó, y Chris pensó que eso era todo. Peter le odiaba y siempre le odiaría. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo le estaba haciendo hueco para que se sentara. Chris lo hizo, y empezó a mimarle la espalda. Fue increíble cómo Peter se calmó sólo porque le tocara. Lloró entonces de forma mucho más controlada, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

- Si te hubiera pasado algo…yo...No. Te pasó. Te pasó algo. Te hirieron. Y quiero cargarme a ese hijo de puta…

Era impactante escuchar a Chris hablando así.

- Ya lo …snif… lo hice yo. Me…sniff … me cargué a todos los hijos de puta. Les preguntaba. Le decía… ¿perdón, tú eres un hijo de puta o no lo eres? Y si no lo era, pues le dejaba en paz.

- ¿Eso es un chiste?

- Un intento. La verdad es que me cargué a todo el que se ponía en mi camino.

Chris ya le había explicado que los demonios no "morían". En primer lugar porque no tenían alma. Y en segundo lugar, porque algunos encontraban la forma de volver. Como Barbas.

Estuvieron en relativo silencio un rato más. Peter respiraba agitadamente, llorando sin ruido, y Chris le acariciaba el pelo.

- ¿De verdad no me vas a perdonar por haberte desobedecido? – le preguntó Peter, con voz triste.

- A la mierda eso, tesoro. Casi te matan. Es eso lo que no te puedo perdonar. Y aun así, ya sabes que te he perdonado. Soy un blando.

- Permíteme que no esté de acuerdo con esa última afirmación. – replicó Peter. Pese a la situación, pese a lo mal que se sentía, Chris tuvo que sonreír. Peter volvía a ser el de siempre, más o menos. Había echado de menos el sarcasmo suave de su hijo. Llevaba días sin oírlo. Le acarició con cariño.

- ¿Por qué Peter? ¿Por qué has ido al inframundo? Sabes que no estaba bien. Por eso te escondías de mí.

- Sabía que me lo impedirías, pero no estoy seguro de que "no esté bien". Es lo que tengo que hacer. Es…para lo que sirvo. Mi misión. Para eso…para eso estoy aquí.

- ¿Aquí dónde?

- En el mundo. Por fin sé que sirvo para algo.

- Peter…Estás tan equivocado…No es tu misión. No tienes que imponerte eso. Sirves para tantas cosas…Dejando a un lado tus MUCHOS talentos, como la música, yo… te necesito. Esa es tu función en el mundo. Ser mi hijo. Ser el hermano de Nick y de Leo. Ser el padre de tu propia familia, algún día.

Peter sacó la cabeza de su escondite, y le miró con gratitud.

- ¿Y si decido meterme monje y no tengo hijos?

Chris le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

- Entonces esa será tu función en el mundo. Pero yo quiero nietos – protestó, e hizo un puchero.

- Y yo una chica.

Eso sonó tan de chico de 17 años que Chris tuvo que reírse.

- La tendrás…Te quedan tantas cosas por vivir…Eres tan joven…Por eso es tan absurdo que te arriesgues así.

Peter no dijo nada. Chris le levantó un poco y le hizo de almohada, mientras Peter seguía tumbado, de lado. Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, en silencio. Chris llegó a pensar que Peter se había dormido, pero se dio cuenta de que no cuando le oyó suspirar.

- Esta vez no voy a decirte lo de "no puedes salir". Tu castigo se extiende a "nada de diversión durante el resto de tu vida"…pero pongamos que…durante un mes. Así que todo lo que se te ocurra hacer, la respuesta es no. Sólo puedes estudiar, dormir (mucho) y comer (mucho también). – dijo Chris en tono autoritario, pero luego le dio un beso, contento de poder hacerlo, contento de que su niño estuviera vivo y de saber por fin lo que le había estado pasando. Su pobre niño. Peter se había puesto tanto peso sobre sus propios hombros…Le estrechó con fuerza. – Pero eso es a partir de esta tarde. Ahora ¿qué quieres hacer?

- Quiero estar contigo – dijo Peter.

- No voy a ir a ningún sitio. Estoy contigo. Siempre lo estoy, y siempre lo estaré. Y nunca acabaré de pedirte perdón por no haber sabido entenderte… no haber sabido por qué estabas tan cansado…

- ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo si yo te lo ocultaba?

- Mi trabajo es saberlo.

- Tú único trabajo es quererme. Y espero que lo sigas haciendo.

Esa forma de decirlo le resultó extraña a Chris.

- Te quiero, claro que te quiero.

- Bien.

- Nunca lo dudes, tesoro.

- El abuelo y tú os cansasteis de mí, de mi torpeza, y de mi mal humor.

- No. El abuelo y yo nos preocupamos por ti, por tu cara de zombie, tu tristeza, y tu continuo estado de frustración.

Peter le miró a los ojos y se dijeron muchas cosas en esa mirada. Luego sonrió.

- La cara de zombie es genética. No me la puedo quitar.

- ¡Eh! ¿Cómo que genética?

- Yo dije genética, podía ser cosa de mamá. Si te diste por aludido, por algo será…

Peter se rió, y Chris fue doblemente feliz, por ese sonido, y porque Peter hubiera dicho "cosa de mamá", de esa forma dulce, y no con el resentimiento con el que solía hablar de ella. A veces parecía que no, pero poco a poco iban avanzando.

Después de un rato, Wyatt, que tal vez se hubiera quedado en la casa todo el rato o tal vez no, quién sabe, entró en el cuarto.

- A ver, vosotros dos, ¿vais a seguir haciendo el vago ahí todo el día?

- Suena bien – dijo Peter, que estaba muy cómodo recostado sobre Chris. Se echó la sábana encima, sin embargo, con algo de pudor, aunque sabía que Wyatt sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

- Yo, en realidad tendría que ir al baño…- comentó Chris, que odiaba la idea de tener que levantarse y separarse de Peter.

- Pues ale, ve. – dijo Wyatt – Por el amor de Dios, son dos minutos. No va a pasarle nada. Me quedo yo con él, y no le dejaré hacer ninguna tontería.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Wyatt se sentó en la cama, y le dio palmaditas a Peter en el hombro.

- Te ha dado el padre de todos los castigos ¿no?

Peter asintió.

- Te lo mereces.

- Lo sé. Gracias por curarme.

- Eso no se agradece. Vamos, sal de la cama. Me parece que Chris va a hacerte dormir muchas horas al día, así que aprovecha y pasa las que puedas despierto.

Peter negó con la cabeza, e hizo una mueca. Con eso quería indicar que le dolía.

- Tan mal ¿huh? – preguntó Wyatt en tono comprensivo. – Déjame ver

- ¡No! – respondió Peter, muerto de vergüenza. Se ruborizó.

- Oye, Peter, he estado ahí más veces de las que crees. Quiero ver si te ha hecho daño.

- Papá nunca me haría daño. – respondió, con una fe que le sorprendió hasta él. De pronto sonrió, comprendiendo que era cierto. En eso volvió Chris.

- Chris, tu hijo es idiota. Aquí le tienes, sonriendo, como si nada, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

- Pues déjale. Me gusta verle sonreír. Y no le llames idiota, que somos dos contra uno.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y con eso qué?

Entonces, Chris hizo algo que hacía años que no se permitía. Se tiró a por Wyatt como cuando eran niños.

- ¡Iros a un hotel! – protestó Peter.

- Ssh, que están hablando los mayores – dijo Wyatt, y de pronto estaba encima de Chris.

- No vale, eres más grande.

- Papá, por favor, que eres un adulto.

- Eso está por demostrar, Peter – dijo Wyatt. – Pero no te hagas tanto el estirado, que aún me sobra una mano. Ven aquí, ven.

Y se pusieron a jugar los tres. Y Peter pensó que su padre tenía razón. Aquella podía ser su función en la vida; aquél, su lugar en el mundo. Desde luego, era su casa. Aquella era su casa, y no el inframundo. Vraskor, dentro de él, no estaba de acuerdo. Se preguntaba por qué no volvían a jugar allá abajo…Pero, de momento, era Peter el que tenía el control. Y no iban a volver a bajar. Por su bien, por el de su padre, y por el de su trasero.


	61. Chapter 61: Lo más valioso

Peter se durmió con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Chris, agotado por todo lo que había pasado. Su padre le acariciaba el pelo de vez en cuando, y eso le hacía sonreír en sueños. Christopher hablaba con Wyatt en voz baja por no despertarle.

- Es alucinante – comentó Wyatt, cuando Chris le repitió las peleas que Peter había reproducido minutos antes para él, explicándole cómo había vencido a cada enemigo.

- No, no es alucinante. Es estúpido, arriesgado e irresponsable. – susurró Chris, airadamente.

- Sólo digo… que parece increíble que un chico que acaba de descubrir sus poderes sea capaz de luchar así y salir con vida. Aun no ha desarrollado todos sus poderes como demonio y lo que cuentas es… es alucinante. – repitió Wyatt, visiblemente impresionado.

Chris gruñó, y miró a su hermano como si quisiera asesinarle.

- Ahórrate eso cuando esté despierto. No necesita que le animen. Peter acabará por conseguir que le maten. No voy a dejarle sólo ni un maldito segundo. No voy a perderle de vista.

- Vamos, Chris. Sé que lo que ha hecho es una tontería, pero no necesitas ser sobreprotector. El chico no volverá a hacerlo, creo que ya has dejado claro tu punto. Demasiado claro, en realidad – dijo Wyatt poniendo una mueca.

- ¿Le estás defendiendo? ¿Wyatt "no-te-pongas-en-peligro" Haliwell está defendiendo a su sobrino después de que lleve semana y media escapándose al inframundo a tratar de que lo maten? Siempre te has enfadado con él cuando ha hecho algo peligroso. No te pega ser prudente, pero me gustaba. Es hipócrita de tu parte defenderle ahora.

- Chris, claro que no quiero que se ponga en peligro, pero el único hipócrita eres tú. ¿Cuántas veces fuiste tú al inframundo sin apenas dormir?

Chris guardó silencio, malhumorado. Ese no era el rumbo que quería que tomara la conversación.

- Eso es diferente. Yo era mayor que él cuando bajé, no lo hice a escondidas, y utilicé mis poderes desde bebé.

- Pero la forma de luchar era la misma. Ardiente y desesperada, como si fuera la única misión en vuestra vida...

- Peter realmente se cree eso.

- Tú debías de creértelo también – dijo Wyatt.

- Esto no es sobre mí.

- ¿No te das cuenta? Peter es exactamente como tú. Se te parece mucho. Me di cuenta una vez, durante el viaje que hice con ellos, al mirarle a los ojos. Aun no sabía que era tu hijo biológico, y ya vi el parecido. Y no sólo en lo físico.

- Me parezco más a Nick.

- No. Nick se parece a mí. Peter tiene tus mismas estupideces, filosofías e inseguridades, sólo que multiplicadas por mil.

- ¿Y qué si es así?

- Pues, que si quieres que no baje ahí a jugarse el pellejo, tienes que hacer algo más que castigarle. Con vosotros eso no funciona.

- Sé lo que estás sugiriendo, Wy, pero no puedo quitarle sus poderes. Ya lo he pensado, incluso le amenacé con eso cuando me dijo que quería luchar, pero descarté la idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quitárselos a Leo no fue una buena idea: no pudo defenderse cuando atacó Barbas. Porque odio cada vez que Peter me quita mis poderes, lo odio de verdad, es una sensación de estar incompleto que me vuelve loco, y no quiero hacerle lo mismo. Porque he visto el precio que se puede pagar por intentar "moldear" a un hijo con la intención de mantenerle seguro: no quiero obligarle a mantenerse lejos de la magia, como hizo Patrick con Paul. No da buenos resultados, y Peter buscaría la forma de recuperar lo que es suyo. Y, sobre todo, porque daría igual: yo sólo puedo atar sus poderes de bujo. No puedo atar sus poderes de demonio, y los Ancianos, que tal vez podrían, jamás querrían hacerlo. No harían nada que interfiriera en su preciosa idea del destino. De hecho puede que estén encantados con sus recientes escapadas. "Peter, el aniquilador de demonios" se ajusta bastante bien a lo que pone en el maldito Libro de las Sombras.

En ese momento, orbitó ante ellos Leo, con su túnica de Anciano y todo su esplendor de "vengo a deciros algo malo". Antes de que Chris o Wyatt pudieran decir nada, Leo estalló:

- ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ES LO QUE HA PASADO!?

Chris suspiró, porque el grito había despertado a Peter. Le acarició el pelo.

- Duerme un poco más, tesoro. Tus hermanos están a punto de llegar del colegio. Te despertaré para comer.

Con delicadeza, Chris se levantó y salió del cuarto, indicando a su padre que hiciera lo mismo. Wyatt les siguió.

- Parece que al menos un Anciano no está tan contento – murmuró Wyatt en su oído.

- Porque es su nieto.

Sin embargo, Chris se equivocaba. Leo estaba allí como abuelo, pero principalmente estaba como Anciano, con el encargo de entregar un mensaje. Cuando se alejaron de la habitación, Leo les abordó.

- ¿Es cierto? ¿Peter ha estado en el inframundo? – preguntó.

- ¿Cómo os habéis enterado tan rápido? – inquirió Chris. Aun no había tenido tiempo de contárselo a su padre, y por tanto a ningún Anciano.

- Fue bastante notorio cuando los demonios empezaron a morir sin explicación. Me preguntaron si las Embrujadas estaban detrás de esto, pero yo sabía que no. Luego pensé en vosotros dos, pero no había ninguna razón para que estuvierais haciendo incursiones allá abajo. Jamás se me ocurrió pensar en Peter. Cuando me lo han dicho… Me alegro de que esté bien, así puedo matarle yo mismo.

- Chris te ha ahorrado el trabajo – dijo Wyatt, intentando aligerar la tensión. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su padre tan preocupado.

- Los Ancianos están furiosos, Chris. – siguió Leo, ignorando a Wyatt. – Realmente furiosos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No es esto lo que quieren? ¿No es lo que se supone que Peter tiene que hacer?

- Peter es un demonio, Christopher. ¿En qué mundo se supone que tiene luchar con los de su propia especie?

- Pero…es….es el "Hijo de las Brujas"…El Libro dice que "los demonios le tendrán miedo…."

- Sí, esa parte ya la ha cumplido a la perfección. Todos los demonios del inframundo temen ahora a Vraskor, pero creo que se espera de él que haga algo más.

- ¿El qué? – exigió saber Chris - ¿Qué es lo que se espera que haga mi hijo? ¡Tengo que saberlo! ¡Tiene que saberlo! No somos piezas de ningún juego. Ellos no pueden esperar que, simplemente, se siente a esperar el siguiente movimiento. Por eso ha hecho esto. Siente que está destinado a ello, que es para lo único que sirve, que es lo que se espera de él. Necesitamos respuestas, papá.

- Lo lamento, hijo, pero yo no las tengo. No sé qué es lo que tiene que hacer Peter, pero si sé que no se supone que él deba ir por ahí aniquilando demonios sin provocación. Eso no lo hacemos ni nosotros.

- Lo sé. Él lo sabe ahora. Pero ayudaría bastante que los de ahí arriba se explicaran mejor.

- Los Ancianos no sabemos el futuro, Chris. Sólo intentamos construirlo.

- Pues no es vuestro trabajo. Es mi futuro y el de mi hijo, y elegimos nosotros – espetó Chris, y se dio la vuelta, furioso, rabioso, y frustrado. Su padre le detuvo, sin embargo, agarrándole el brazo.

- ¿Cómo está mi nieto? – preguntó – Espero que sepas que he venido para algo más que para transmitirte el disgusto de los Ancianos. ¿Cómo está?

Chris se apaciguó bastante ante la sincera preocupación que su padre demostraba por su hijo.

- Está bien. Cansado. Creo que convertirse en Vraskor le agota. Apenas ha dormido y ha estado yendo a dos escuelas y a reiterados combates a muerte. Cansado es un buen estado ahora mismo. Me alegro de que esté cansado: significa que está vivo.

- ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

- En ser útil.

- Muerto no será de ninguna utilidad para nadie.

- ¿Papá? – llamó Peter, desde su cuarto. Chris fue a ver qué quería. Se agachó junto a su cama, y le sonrió. - ¿Aun estás enfadado? – preguntó el chico.

- Mucho – dijo Chris, pero mirándole con ternura. Le colocó un rizo.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que dejes de estarlo?

Peter parecía descolocado. No estaba acostumbrado a que los enfados de su padre durasen mucho tiempo. Generalmente, después de castigarle hacían las paces. Y que no es que siguiera regañándole, pero decía que seguía enfadado.

- Cuidarte. No poner tu vida en peligro. Eso estaría bien, para empezar – respondió Chris, y le dio un beso en la frente. - ¿Has dormido bien?

Peter asintió.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Mucho.

- ¿Esperamos a tus hermanos o quieres comer ahora?

- Les espero. Pero tendría que haber ido a…

- Ni lo menciones. Hoy no has ido a clase porque tenías que dormir, y yo te tenía que matar, pero de todas formas esta tarde no vas a ir tampoco a la escuela de magia, y me pensaré lo que haces mañana.

Peter sabía que era mejor no discutir, así que no lo hizo.

- No me has matado – dijo luego, con humor en la voz pero a la vez con timidez, en una combinación tierna.

- Supongo que no. ¿Te duele?

Las mejillas de Peter se encendieron.

- Sí.

Era el castigo más duro que había recibido de Chris y, aunque estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores, desde luego no era algo agradable ni que quisiera repetir.

- ¿Más, o menos que la quemadura que traías?

- Menos, claro. Mucho menos. – respondió Peter, sin entender la pregunta de su padre.

- Pues no lo olvides. La próxima vez, podrías no tener tanta suerte y que la quemadura o el golpe, o el ataque de cualquier demonio te causara heridas mortales. Así que no puede haber próxima vez.

- No…no la habrá. No quieres que me pase nada, lo he entendido. Nada de cazar demonios para mí, ponga lo que ponga en ningún Libro.

Chris le sonrió.

- Eso es lo que tenías que decir para que dejara de estar enfadado contigo – dijo, y se levantó, porque se le estaban cansando las piernas de estar agachado. – Ha venido el abuelo. Está afuera, hablando con Wyatt. Ve a saludarle, anda.

Peter asintió, y se sentó en la cama. No fue una buena idea. Se puso de pie en seguida, y luego se ruborizó. Estaba envuelto en la sábana. No quería ni pensar en la experiencia de ponerse pantalones. Esperó a que Chris se fuera para ir hacia su armario y buscar los más suaves que encontró.

Su abuelo le recibió con una mirada que no supo interpretar. Se acercó a él con timidez y le dio un abrazo.

- Te voy a prohibir la entrada a la biblioteca de la escuela – dijo Leo, en primer lugar. – Y te voy a tener todo el día estudiando las cosas más aburridas que se me ocurran.

- ¿Eso significa que puedo seguir yendo?

- Si tu padre te deja…

- Me deja, ¿verdad, papá?

En ese momento Chris supo que tenía que decir que no. Por varios motivos: porque quería que Peter estuviera relajado unos días y se tomara las cosas con calma. Porque quería pasar tiempo con él. Porque aunque no fuera a atar sus poderes, al menos quería mantenerlos bajo control e impedir que aprendiera más cosas de las necesarias. Y, en menor grado pero dispuesto a ser tomado en serio, porque le había dicho que la respuesta a todo lo que pidiera sería "no". Durante aquellos días tendría que aprender a sobreponerse a la mirada de cachorro de Peter.

- No, Peter. No puedes ir a la escuela de magia por un tiempo. Aun no sé cuánto, así que tampoco me preguntes eso.

Chris pensó que eso iba a provocar una pelea, y estaba reuniendo paciencia, pero se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta.

- Vale – respondió Peter, apenado pero sin discutir. Dio otro abrazo a su abuelo, que ésta vez le correspondió con ternura, y le besó la cabeza.

- Hay demasiada gente que te quiere como para que pongas tu vida en peligro de esa forma – le dijo Leo. – Ven, vamos a por un helado: quiero que me cuentes cómo te las apañaste exactamente para entrar y salir del inframundo. Ni te molestes en decir nada, Chris. Es mi nieto y le doy un helado si quiero, aunque sea de tu nevera. ¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

- De chocolate blanco – respondió Chris por él, resignado a que su padre destruyera todos sus esfuerzos de ser inflexible. – Es su favorito, pero sólo puede tomar si me dejáis uno a mí.

Peter le sonrió, y se fue con su abuelo.

Wyatt le miraba con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en la pared. Estaba demasiado callado para lo que era habitual en él.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Chris, incómodo.

- Esto te ha molestado más que las otras veces. Más que cuando desafió a un Derek armado, o cuando fue a buscar a Barbas….Estás mucho más molesto que entonces. ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo ha estado haciendo durante días. Eso significa muchos días en los que podía haber muerto. Y porque yo no he dejado de presionarle con toda la cosa de "no rechaces tu lado demoníaco", pero jamás esperé que hacerlo supusiera un peligro tan grande para él.

- Entonces, ¿no tiene nada que ver con que sea más fuerte que todos nosotros?

- ¿Qué tonterías dices?

- Él sólo. En el infierno. Sin todos sus poderes descubiertos aun. Luchando contra decenas de bichos deseosos de matarle. Prácticamente ileso hasta que le tienden una emboscada. Tu hijo es más poderoso que todos nosotros. Es más poderoso que yo.

- Mira, entonces tal vez todo esto tenga algo bueno: quizás él pueda bajarte los humos, señor Dos Veces Bendito – bromeó Chris, porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba bromear, y sentir que su hijo no corría peligro.

Nick y Leo llegaron del colegio, y llamaron a Chris desde abajo. En cuanto le vieron, le preguntaron ansiosos:

- ¿Está bien Peter?

- Perfectamente – respondió el propio Peter, saliendo de la cocina con un helado en la mano.

- ¿De verdad has ido al inframundo tú sólo? – preguntó Leo, que se imaginaba ese lugar como el peor del mundo, y posiblemente tuviera razón.

- Sí.

- Papá te habrá matado, pero verás cómo esos idiotas de la escuela dejan de decir que estás ahí sólo por ser el nieto de Leo…- dijo Nick, con admiración exagerada.

- No voy a ir a la escuela en un tiempo, Nick. – le dijo Peter.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no – dijo Chris, y le quitó la mochila a Leo. - Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal las clases?

- ¡No cambies de tema! ¿Por qué no le dejas ir? ¡Eso no es justo!

- Me da igual si te parece justo o injusto, Nick. Peter no va a ir por unos días. Tal vez por unas semanas. Tal vez por unos meses.

- ¡Por años ya, si quieres! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

- Puedo, Nick. Y lo cierto es que no tengo por qué discutirlo contigo. Así que deja el tema, y sube a cambiarte. Comeremos en seguida, que tu hermano tiene hambre.

- Peter, ¿a ti te parece bien? – preguntó Nick, indignado.

- Da igual lo que me parezca, Nick. De todas formas, tal vez me venga bien un descanso.

- ¡Qué te va a venir bien ni qué nada! ¡No puede hacerte eso! ¡Papá, no es justo!

- Que os quede claro de una vez: que nadie vuelva a hablarme de justicia. Mi hijo casi se muere delante de mí. Eso es lo que no es justo, y voy a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que pase de nuevo.

- ¡Átale, es lo único que te falta! Lo que te molesta es que haya pateado a esos bichos, demostrándote que puede hacerlo.

- ¿PUEDE HACERLO? ¿PUEDE HACERLO? Oh, sí, ya lo he visto. Puede andar como un zombie, vencido por el agotamiento. Puede orbitar medio muerto y por los pelos…¿Qué va a poder hacerlo? ¡Si no llega a haberme robado los poderes habría muerto! - rabió Chris, mostrando lo que de verdad le estaba atormentando en todo aquello: el hecho de que el que su hijo estuviera vivo fuera cuestión de suerte. Si no hubiera tenido sus poderes en aquél momento….entonces…entonces…

- Si no le dejas ir a la escuela entonces yo tampoco iré, y bajaré con él al inframundo a continuar con lo que ha estado haciendo.

Chris ni lo pensó. Con sus hermanos ahí, le dio igual, cogió a Nick y lo arrastró al sofá. Se sentó y se le puso encima.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Ai, papá ¿qué haces? – protestó Nick. Chris se ahorró el contestarle.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- ¿Crees que esto es un juego, y que ese sitio se llama "infierno" sólo porque hace mucho calor?

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- No vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma. Ninguno va a bajar ahí.

- Vale – dijo Nick, llorando un poco. Aquella vez Chris sí que estaba enfadado, los tres se estaban dando cuenta.

- Una vez me preguntaste que es lo que tenías que hacer para que no te perdonara. Morir, Nick. Eso es lo que tendrías que hacer para que no pudiera perdonártelo. He perdido a demasiadas personas. Mantendré a mis hijos a salvo aunque para eso tenga que ser un ogro.

Nick se abrazó a él y se limpió los ojos.

- No iré, te lo prometo.

Chris se relajó visiblemente, le dio un beso en la cabeza, y sonrió un poco.

- Más te vale cumplir esa promesa. Tu hermano puede contarte lo que te pasará si no.

Nick hizo una mueca.

- No hace falta. Tu mente es bastante expresiva.

Chris le dio una palmada suave.

- ¿Qué te dije de entrar en mi mente?

- Quería saber si estabas enfadado.

- No estoy enfadado. Pero ahora tenéis poderes. No sois dos chicos normales y tenéis que entender eso. No podéis permitiros el lujo de ser irresponsables, cuando vuestra vida puede ser el precio. Es un precio que no estoy dispuesto a pagar. Sois lo más valioso que tengo. Os lo digo muchas veces, pero parece que lo olvidáis. Anda, Peter, ven aquí. Ven, Leo - llamó, y cuando tuvo a sus tres hijos cerca les abrazó a los tres. No iba a pasarle nada. A ninguno. Por encima de su cadáver.

Su móvil vibró, con un mensaje. Pensó que era Amy: se habían estado llamando y Chris la había visto un par de veces, mientras los chicos estaban en la escuela de magia. Pero era un mensaje de Paul. Hacía mucho que no sabía de él, y le pareció raro que contactara con él y no con sus hijos. Lo abrió:

"¿CÓMO DE PROFÉTICAS SON LAS PROFECÍAS?"

Aunque Chris no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo ni a qué venía la pregunta, sintió un escalofrío.


	62. Chapter 62: Compartir esencias

**N.A.: Acepto la crítica Illyo xDD Sin embargo no fue por diversión. Peter está convencido de que eso es lo que tiene que hacer, porque es lo que pone en el Libro. Piensa, o pensaba, que sólo sirve para eso. Pero es cierto que Chris "ha pasado" un poco del tema, aunque le dice que "ellos no hacen eso, porque son los buenos". Estos caps son el principio de un proceso de cambio en Peter y Chris no puede permanecer indiferente. Espero que en ésta actualización se satisfaga un poco ese deseo tuyo de que se tome más en serio la "violencia" de Peter. **

**Gracias a todos por las reviews :D**

* * *

Chris le frunció el ceño a su pantalla del móvil, y finalmente sus dedos se movieron y teclearon una respuesta rápida para Paul:

"¿ESTO ES POR LO QUE DIJO PATSY?"

Él también le había dado vueltas al tema de la profecía, y se estaba preguntando a qué se refería la mujer, pero no le parecía lógico que Paul estuviera pensando en eso. Pensó que aquellos días los había dedicado a reparar la relación con su padre. Guardó el móvil y esperó la respuesta. Miró a sus hijos y se puso a Leo en los hombros.

- ¿Comemos o qué? – preguntó.

- No tengo hambre, papá – dijo Nick.

- ¿Qué problema tenéis Peter y tú con la comida? – dijo Chris, frunciendo el ceño. Cada vez que se enfadaba con ellos, repentinamente perdían el apetito. Ya no estaba enfadado con Nick, pero al chico parecía darle igual. Suavizó el tono para añadir – Tienes que comer, Nick.

- El que no tendría que tener hambre soy yo – protestó Peter, e hizo un puchero.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque me duele – se quejó, en tono infantil.

A Chris le extrañó que lo dijera en voz alta. Peter rara vez se quejaba después de un castigo, pero suponía que aquella vez había sido bastante peor que los demás. Había sido incluso algo más duro con el de lo que lo fue una vez con Nick…Peter había hablado mayoritariamente en broma, pero él decidió responderle en serio.

- Contaba con ello, Peter, y también con que nunca lo olvides, porque espero que sea algo que no tenga que repetir jamás.

- Te doy mi palabra. – le dijo el chico, derrochando honestidad por cada poro de su piel.

- Bien, pues entonces no hablemos más de esto. – pidió Chris, que realmente no quería andar recordando el miedo que había pasado ni el castigo que le había dado - Tuviste suerte, estás bien, estás aquí, y yo tengo hambre. Y tú también lo tenías, si es que ese helado no te lo ha quitado. Así que vamos a comer de una vez, pesados.

Cuando fue a la cocina su padre ya no estaba.

- Genial, aquí la gente orbita sin si quiera una nota de despedida. ¡Con lo que le cabreaba que yo hiciera eso! ¿A que Wyatt se ha ido también? ¡Wy! – llamó.

Pero Wyatt no se había ido. Bajó las escaleras con cierta parsimonia, con un cuadernito en la mano.

- ¡Eso es mío! – protestó Nick, y se acercó a él para quitárselo.

- Perdona. Estaba en el suelo y no pude resistirme. Nick, es realmente increíble.

- Es personal. No tenías por qué haberlo visto. – dijo el chico, enfurruñado.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Chris con curiosidad. Su hermano no se impresionaba fácilmente.

- Algo privado, personal e intransferible – masculló Nick tajantemente, apretando el cuaderno contra su pecho – Así que alejad vuestras zarpas de él.

- ¡Jo! – protestó Chris, en tono infantil intencionado. - ¿Qué es, Wy?

- Es un cuaderno de dibujo, pero es realmente bueno.

- Sí, creo recordar que Nick no dibuja mal…

- ¿Qué no dibuja mal? Chris, tienes que verlo. Es muy, muy bueno.- insistió Wyatt.

Chris entonces abandonó el espíritu curioso-infantil y frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que no conociera aquél talento de su hijo? De acuerdo, no dibujaba mal, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto sus "obras de arte" al igual que nunca había leído ninguna de las historias que sabía que Peter escribía. Y eso no podía ser. Eran sus hijos, y no necesitaba fingir interés en lo que hacían porque lo sentía de verdad:

- Anda, Nick, déjame verlo – pidió, estirando la mano.

Nick bufó, pero no podía negarse si se lo pedía así. Con mucha vergüenza, estiró el brazo y le dio el cuaderno.

La boca de Chris se abrió hasta casi desencajarse. Ahí, en la primera página, estaba él. Era el mejor retrato suyo que había visto en su vida. Pasó de página y estaba él otra vez, con Leo en brazos. En la siguiente página estaba el propio Nick, o tal vez fuera Peter. Era más probable que fuera Peter puesto que le había dibujado con una guitarra. Siguió pasando página, y vio retratos perfectos de Rachel, de Wyatt y de diversas personas que debían ser importantes para Nick. Sonrió al ver un dibujo de Ariel, y lo comparó con el que hiciera un Nick de cuatro años. En el dibujo que Chris tenía delante parecía que la perrita iba a cobrar vida de un momento a otro.

- Wow, Nick. Es…eres realmente bueno. Son unos retratos perfectos…

- Los retratos son fáciles. Lo difícil son los paisajes. – respondió el chico, más rojo que la sangre.

Chris sintió un repentino orgullo por el talento de su hijo. Iba a decir algo bonito y con encanto, pero Wyatt le estropeó el momento:

- Deberías volver a plantearte si son hijos tuyos, Chris. Dibujas peor que un niño de cinco años, nunca aprendiste a tocar la guitarra, serías un actor pésimo y…. lo cierto es que apenas te he oído cantar.

- Da gusto saber que tu propia familia aprecia tus cualidades ¬¬ Tú tampoco eres Picasso, precisamente.

- Papá canta bien – le defendió Peter. – Y además sabe cocinar. Tú sólo eres bueno haciendo trampas en los juegos – añadió, y le sacó la lengua. Chris soltó una carcajada mientras Wyatt le miraba con una expresión de falsa indignación nada creíble.

- Ya lo ves, tengo defensores.

- Eso no vale, son tus hijos. Les tienes comprados. Traeré yo a los míos y ya veremos entonces… - respondió Wyatt, y de repente se ensombreció, como dudando que sus hijos se pusieran de su parte. Fue sólo un segundo, pero Chris se dio cuenta. Se preguntó si pasaba algo en casa de Wyatt, pero no sabía cómo preguntar.

Fueron a comer, y a Chris le sorprendió un poco que Wyatt se quedara. O sea, llevaba ahí desde la madrugada. ¿Su familia no le estaría echando de menos? Aliviada la preocupación de Chris por Peter, pudo concentrarse en otras cosas, y pasó a preocuparse por su hermano. Wyatt solía comer lo que comerían tres personas, pero se limitó a picotear su plato mientras hacía bromas banales. Chris sabía, por años de convivencia, que Wyatt se refugiaba en aquellas bromas para no hablar de nada importante o personal. Ya estaba buscando la forma de abordarle, cuando Wyatt le dio un hilo del que tirar.

- El viernes de la semana que viene estarás sólo en el P3, Chris. Linda tiene un viaje de trabajo y yo voy a acompañarla.

- Claro. – respondió Chris, un tanto sorprendido. - ¿Qué vais a hacer con los niños?

- Los… los dejaremos con papá y mamá supongo.

- Papá trabaja mucho. Mamá y él ya son algo mayores…¿Sería todo el fin de semana? Tal vez sea demasiado tiempo…- dijo Chris.

- Ya, bueno…con alguien tengo que dejarlos.

- Claro que sí: conmigo.

- Chris, tienes tres hijos.

- Sé contar, gracias Wyatt. Alex y Victoria estarán bien.

- No puedo pedirte que te ocupes de ellos, ya tienes demasiado tú sólo.

- Ejem – tosió Peter, para llamar su atención. – Nosotros también vivimos aquí.

- Eso estoy diciendo precisamente. Tu padre ya tiene demasiado con cuidar de vosotros.

- Oye, sé que no soy un ángel, porque de hecho soy un demonio, pero puedo estar tres días sin causar problemas, y Nick también. No sólo eso, sino que podemos ayudar a papá. Y él lo sabe ¿verdad? – preguntó Peter.

- Claro, tesoro. Wy, en serio, estarán bien. Puedes dejarles con nosotros.

Su hermano asintió, y musitó un "gracias". Chris frunció el ceño. Había pensado que eso era todo: que lo que preocupaba a Wyatt era con quién iba a dejar a sus hijos. Pero parecía haber algo más.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó, con delicadeza. Wyatt miraba a su plato sin responderle. – Si te vas en una semana, tal vez deberías pasar tiempo con tus hijos…Ya habrán llegado del colegio…

- No quiero empezar a discutir con Victoria tan pronto – dijo Wyatt y la mirada de Chris exigió una explicación – No sé qué pasa últimamente, pero me discute todo lo que la digo. Ella…ella nunca…

Wyatt no terminó la frase, pero Chris le entendió: Victoria era una niña dulce que siempre se portaba ejemplarmente. Chris sabía que Wyatt la regañaba muy, muy poco. Era como el fenómeno contrario a su hermano Alexander, un chiquillo inquieto que se metía en un lío cuando aún no había salido del siguiente. Pero por lo visto las cosas estaban cambiando, y Wyatt tenía problemas con Vic. Chris intentó trivializar la situación.

- Se llama preadolescencia, y requiere mucha, mucha paciencia. Así que podrías apuntarte a yoga – sugirió, bromeando. Wyatt le devolvió una media sonrisa no del todo sincera.

- Supongo que será eso.

- Vamos, Wy. El hermano que yo conozco no se deprimiría por algo así. Es tu hija. Lo arreglaréis.

Peter, Nick, y Leo, se sentían incómodos en aquella conversación "de adultos" y además de eso "de hermanos". Peter intentó cambiar de tema y hacer algo que además pudiera animar a su tío:

- Nick, ¿por qué no dibujas a papá y al tío? Sé que te gustan los retratos conjuntos y ahora les tienes aquí a los dos juntos, por si necesitas un modelo…

Peter estaba encantado con que su hermano hubiera sacado por fin sus dibujos. Él sabía que tenía mucho talento. Chris entendió lo que pretendía, y le sonrió, dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

- Sí, Nick, lo cierto es que me gustaría ver cómo lo haces.

Nick se miró el cuello de la camisa durante un rato, pero luego pareció sobreponerse a la timidez.

- Está bien, dibujaré, pero a ti no – le dijo a Chris.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque me has pegado – contestó Nick, sacándole la lengua.

Chris hizo un puchero, y Nick tuvo que reírse.

- Vale, vale. Voy a por él carboncillo.

Y, durante la media hora siguiente, Nick miró a Chris y a Wyatt con profunda concentración y actitud profesional.

- Nunca he pintado con un modelo vivo – dijo – Siempre uso fotos o simplemente mis recuerdos.

- Sí que lo has hecho, conmigo, cientos de veces – dijo Peter.

- Tú no cuentas. Pintarte a ti es como pintarte a mí, sólo que a mí no pudo verme así que te pinto a ti que es más fácil.

Chris vio a Nick muy relajado. Era todo serenidad, concentración, inspiración y talento artístico. Cuando acabó, todos estuvieron orgullosos del resultado. Chris se aseguró de repetirle varias veces lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

- Vas a hacer que me lo termine creyendo. – dijo Nick, con esa timidez adorable de "no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan cosas buenas".

- Esa es la idea – respondió Chris.

Wyatt se despidió entonces de ellos y se fue a su casa. Chris sacó el móvil a ver si tenía algo de Paul, pero nada. Decidió llamarle, pero no se lo cogió. Se guardó el teléfono, con algo de frustración.

- Nick, es hora de que vayas a la escuela – dijo, mirando el reloj. Nick hizo una mueca. - ¿No quieres?

A Nick le encantaba la escuela de magia, estaba bastante seguro de eso.

- Sin Peter, no.

- Eso ya lo hemos discutido.- dijo Chris, firmemente.

- Lo sé. Era por si habías cambiado de opinión.

- Pues no. Así que venga, ¿estás listo?

Nick miró a Peter como diciendo "lo he intentado" y luego asintió. Chris y él orbitaron, y segundos después Chris volvió, pero sólo.

Peter había temido que aquella tarde fuera aburrida. Cuando Nick y él iban a la escuela de magia Chris se quedaba sólo con Leo, jugando con él, y haciendo deberes. Aquella tarde, y muchas más aunque no sabía cuántas, Peter no iba a ir a la escuela, y en palabras de Chris estaba castigado sin "hacer nada divertido", así que pensó que aquello iba a ser mortalmente aburrido. Pero se equivocó. Al volver, Chris dijo que iba a llamar a Amy, por si estaba libre y quería pasarse un rato.

- ¿Ha estado viniendo estos días? – preguntó Peter, entendiendo nuevamente por qué su padre había estado tan molesto con él. No habían hablado nada durante casi dos semanas: él no tenía ni idea de que había estado viéndose con Amy.

- Sólo un par de veces. Lo cierto es que hace varios días que no hablo con ella.

Chris la llamó, pero no se lo cogía, así que dejó un mensaje. Iba pensar en algo que hacer mientras esperaba la respuesta, cuando Leo tiró de la manga de Peter.

- ¿Me enseñas una canción con la guitarra? – preguntó el niño.

- No puedo, peque.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque estoy castigado.

- Vaya rollo.

Peter soltó una risita.

- Pues sí.

- Papá es malo.

- Totalmente.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Chris, alzando una ceja. Se acercó a ellos como quien no quiere la cosa. - ¿De verdad?

Peter tragó saliva. ¿Por qué Chris le miraba así? De pronto, Leo y él estuvieron a su merced, revolviéndose como ardillas para escapar de Chris, que les hacía cosquillas en lo que se había convertido ya en una costumbre.

- Con que soy malo, ¿no?

- Jajaja Sí Jajaja Mucho – respondió Peter, intentando no reírse sin nada de éxito. – Vale, vale, no. Jajaja Eres bueno, muy muy bueno.

- Eso está mejor – dijo Chris, y le dejó tranquilo.

- Eso no es justo. Podrías conseguir que confesara cualquier cosa con eso.

Chris le miró con interés.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Peter suspiró, al darse cuenta de que acababa de darle una idea.

- Menos mal que no suelo ocultarte cosas.

Chris sonrió, y sacó el móvil al notar que vibraba. Amy le había enviado un mensaje que decía "voy para allá". Sin sonrisa, sin emoticonos varios…Chris decidió no darle importancia, pero quizá tendría que haberse olido algo con aquella respuesta tan seca para lo que era habitual entre ellos.

- Bueno, Amy llegará dentro de poco. Quería hablar con Paul, pero no responde mi mensaje ni mis llamadas. ¿Tú has hablado con él? – le preguntó a Peter.

- Papá, después de estar dos semanas sin teléfono estuve ocupando mi tiempo libre luchando contra demonios y ahora vuelvo a estar incomunicado. Me da que las únicas llamadas que voy a recibir son las tuyas para que baje a cenar.

- No hace falta ser sarcástico, pero me alegra que lo tengas claro. Le llamaré otra vez.

Lo hizo, y Paul se lo cogió en aquella ocasión.

- Hola Chris – saludó el muchacho al otro lado.

- Hola. ¿viste mi mensaje?

- Sí, en ese momento no podía hablar. Papá estaba cerca.

- ¿Y?

Una de las ventajas de que tu padre sea brujo como tú es que no hay secretos. Al menos, eso creía Chris.

- No le gusta que hable contigo ni con tus hijos. Por eso he estado desparecido estos días.

- Pensé… creía que estabas….ya sabes, arreglando las cosas. Con tu padre.

Se escuchó algo parecido a una risa sarcástica.

- No hay mucho que arreglar. Ahora sé cosas que antes no sabía, pero él sigue siendo el mismo hombre frío. Han sido demasiados años luchando por alejarse de mí. Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo acercarse. Aunque al menos, ya me toca.

Chris no esperaba hacer de consejero paternofilial. Pero pensó que, si tenía que aconsejar sobre algo que no fuera magia, al menos podía decir un par de cosas sobre padres e hijos.

- No sólo eso, Paul. Vino a por ti. Tu padre es un hombre…peculiar, pero por fin sabes que le importas.

- Fue a buscarme a tu casa porque tu apellido le llamó la atención, Chris. Mi padre se ha acostumbrado a no hacerse cargo de mí, y lo cierto es que yo ya no necesito que me lleven al parque o que me aten los cordones. Nunca tendré un padre cariñoso. Pero al menos ahora sé por qué. Sé que tomó esa decisión pensando en protegerme, y ahora los dos tenemos que vivir con ella.

Chris no sabía que responder a eso. Probablemente fuera cierto. Habían sido muchos años de alejamiento y frialdad, seguido por tres años de cruel indiferencia tras la muerte de su hermano. No iban a pasar de ahí a los besos y a los abrazos. Al menos, no con facilidad. Tenía difícil solución, y en cualquier caso iba a requerir tiempo, así que Chris decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y…qué tal las cosas con tu madre?

- Mejor. Papá habló con ella. Sabe que lo sé. Aun me culpa por lo de Jason, creo, pero no me echó en serio de casa. Me quiere. Es más de lo que podía decir hace unos días. Saberlo me…tranquiliza.

Chris se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo puede alguien culpar a un chico que ni siquiera recuerda lo que hizo? Paul había estado tres años sintiendo rechazo sin entender por qué. Además, ¿qué hizo Paul exactamente? No es como si le hubiera matado a sangre fría. Fue un accidente, que se habría evitado si no hubiera habido secretos en aquella familia. Secretos que asustaran, y provocaran reacciones como la de Paul golpeando a su hermano.

- Entonces, no le caigo bien a tu padre ¿eh? – preguntó, en un tono mucho más relajado. Le extrañaba eso de que no le dejara hablar con él ni con sus hijos, y le alegraba que Paul no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir ese deseo. Al fin y al cabo era su luz blanca, TENÍAN que estar en contacto.

- Poca gente le cae bien a mi padre, Chris, pero creo que tiene que no es algo personal Tiene que ver con la profecía.

- Ah, sí. ¿Qué es eso de "cómo de proféticas son las profecías"? ¿Es que sabes algo más?

Hubo un tenso silencio al otro lado.

- Sé que debes mantenerte alejado de los sitios altos – dijo Paul solamente. Balbuceó algo más pero entonces Chris escuchó voces que le llegaban del teléfono.

- ¿Con quién hablas, Paul? ¿Es con ese hombre, Haliwell? Vamos, dame el móvil

- Tengo que dejarte, Chris. No creo que pueda llamarte en un tiempo...pero darás con la forma de hablar conmigo – dijo Paul como despedida, y la llamada se cortó. Chris entendió el mensaje: le estaba diciendo que si quería hablar con él, orbitara a su encuentro. Bueno, lo haría cuando creyera que estaba sólo.

Se sintió raro al saber que Paul tenía prohibido hablar con él, como si fuera un criminal. Pero, según el chico, no era por él, sino por la profecía. ¿Qué había querido decir con que se mantuviera lejos de los sitios altos?

Chris le estaba dando vueltas a esto cuando recibió otra llamada al móvil. ¿Qué era eso, el día de "llamemos a Chris"? Dejó de pensar en eso al ver que quien llamaba era Amy, y descolgó.

- ¿Sí?

- Chris, tal vez quieras salir un momento, para hablar en privado.

Chris se alarmó por el tono serio que empleó la mujer. Luego miró la puerta como si pudiera atravesarla y ver si ella estaba al otro lado. Por último, miró a sus hijos, que le habían dado algo de privacidad con lo de las llamadas telefónicas y estaban en el sofá hablando en voz baja. Amy había hablado también de privacidad. Privacidad. ¿Por qué privacidad?

"Bueno, la privacidad no es mala. No tiene por qué serlo. " se repitió, y así fue como logró decir:

- Vale, salgo ahora mismo.

Colgó, y miró a Peter, que aunque debía de haber intentado no escuchar nada, había oído perfectamente las dos conversaciones.

- ¿Quién era ahora? ¿Amy?

Chris asintió.

- ¿Está fuera?

Volvió a asentir.

- ¿Por qué no entra? – preguntó Peter, haciéndose eco de lo que pensaba el propio Chris.

- No sé. Voy a ver qué quiere. Vuelvo enseguida.

Con una sensación extraña, Chris se caminó hacia la puerta y salió. Amy esperaba apoyada en un coche de color claro. Chris registró vagamente el hecho de que ni siquiera sabía que tuviera carnet, aunque quizá tendría que haberlo supuesto. De pronto, le alarmó lo poco que sabía de ella. Le alarmó, porque se olía lo que ella venía a decirle. No quiso escucharlo. Quiso entrar de nuevo en la casa y hacerse el sordo, pero esa reacción hubiera sido más propia de sus hijos que de él, e incluso para ellos hubiera sido demasiado infantil. Suspiró, y se acercó a ella. Trató de sonreír.

- Qué rapidez – comentó, por romper el hielo.

- Para todo – respondió ella.

Chris se acercó para besarla, pero algo en su mirada le hizo cambiar la trayectoria y darle un par de besos amistosos, en vez de un beso de pareja. Amy no tardó en ir al grano.

- Chris, no podemos seguir así.

Chris sintió que el corazón se le detenía: sus temores se confirmaban. Le estaba dejando…Le abandonaba…

- ¿Así cómo?

- Entrando y saliendo de nuestras vidas. Compartiendo secretos vitales y viviendo separados después. Hace una semana que no hablamos.

- Yo…

- Voy a…. voy a decirte algo muy difícil para mí.

"No, no no no no"

Amy le estaba dejando. Chris registró éste hecho, pero no podía enfrentarse a ello. Experimentó un fuerte miedo al rechazo… un rechazo que ya conocía….pero ya no tenía dieciséis años. Y Amy no le había utilizado… Más bien…más bien él le había utilizado a ella, y darse cuenta de esto fue doloroso. Chris necesitaba de vez en cuando la compañía de un adulto, y Amy era perfecta para eso, pero ¿cuándo se había comportado realmente como un novio? Cuando pensó que la pasaba algo. Cuando se puso celoso en su fiesta. El resto del tiempo era un padre ocupado que sobreponía sus hijos a su novia. Se consoló diciendo que no era un capullo: que se lo había advertido desde el principio... Pero tenía que haber imaginado que nadie aceptaría algo así. Nadie aceptaría una relación de subidas y bajadas….de atenciones y abandonos.

Además él era brujo, y luz blanca. Amy era una chica normal, que hasta hacía poco desconocía por completo la existencia de la magia. Probablemente había entendido por fin que no era tan guay como parecía. Que había pegas, y problemas, y que había ocasiones en las que daba miedo. Probablemente ella tuviera miedo de lo que él era.

Entendía perfectamente los motivos de Amy. Los entendía, y es lo que había estado esperando desde el principio. Pero supo, justo en ese momento, que la necesitaba. A ella. No a su compañía. No a su forma de ser divertida y distractora. Sino a ella. La quería. La amaba. Se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión, y era cierto. Y ahora ella…ella le estaba diciendo que se iba.

- No me dejes…no, por favor…Yo… te necesito. Necesito que…

"Joder, Christopher ¿vas a echarte a llorar?" dijo una voz en su cabeza…. Una que sonaba inconvenientemente parecida a la de Wyatt.

- ¿Qué? No te estaba dejando – dijo Amy, sorprendida.

"Ah, ¿no?" pensó Chris, y su corazón volvió a latir. Sólo un pequeño latido, tímido pero esperanzado. Un diminuto Chris abrió una ventanita en su corazón, y se asomó, expectante.

- Entonces, estoy perdido – reconoció, algo avergonzado. Había estado seguro de que era eso lo que le iba a decir. ¿A qué venía sino la frialdad, los "hablemos a solas" y los "tengo que decirte algo difícil"?

- Es cierto que no podemos seguir así, Chris. Esto no es una pareja ni es nada – dijo ella – Pero… supongo que es mi turno de decirte…por fin me toca confesar que…Yo te quiero, Christopher. Por muchos motivos, y a la vez por ninguno. Te quiero porque me quieres…te quiero por lo que hemos hecho y lo que no hemos hecho…Te quiero por lo diferente que eres a todos los tipos con los que he estado…

El mini-Chris que se escondía en el pecho del Chris grande bailó de contento. Se había preocupado un poco porque Amy nunca respondía a sus tímidas declaraciones de amor.

- ¿Eso era lo que tenías que decirme? ¿La "cosa difícil"?

¿Era difícil admitir que le quería?

- No. Aunque tampoco ha sido fácil, créeme – respondió ella, con ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas. – Lo que quiero decirte es…dios, es que no sé cómo hacerlo.

Era raro ver cómo alguien tan locuaz e ingenioso sucumbía ante el poder de las palabras. Chris se enterneció, y le acarició la mejilla. Eso pareció darla ánimos.

- No te voy a dejar pero…no puedo seguir manteniendo una relación que ni siquiera puede llamarse así. Y a la vez en tiendo que tú tienes una familia que además viene con sus propias complicaciones mágicas, y que tú no puedes mantener ahora mismo otro tipo de relación. He estado mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a tus….mmm… dones…sin saber si me asustaban, si me gustaban, o qué. He leído muchas tonterías por internet, y finalmente he decidido que no me importa lo que seas tú ni lo que sea tu familia. Pero…quiero formar parte de ella. Chris, si vamos a seguir juntos tenemos que ser una pareja de verdad y…tenemos…tenemos…

Amy guardó silencio. A Chris le gustaban la mayoría de las cosas que estaba escuchando, así que subió su barbilla y la miró con dulzura. Ella tenía razón. No podían seguir así.

- ¿Tenemos…? – animó.

- Tenemos que vernos, como la gente normal. Y…en vista de que tú no puedes, pues…pues…Olvídalo. Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Amy, y se giró, como para meterse en el coche. Chris se lo impidió, intentando ser delicado en sus movimientos. Amy parecía tan frágil…de pronto pensó que si soplaba la rompía. Pensar eso activó sus instintos sobreprotectores.

- Dímelo. No tengas vergüenza. No tengas miedo. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Amy le miró a los ojos, y tomó aire.

- Deberíamos vivir juntos – soltó de golpe, y luego continuó, como si le diera miedo el silencio - Ya que no puedo hacerme un huevo en tu vida tienes que introducirme en ella. Tengo que participar de lo que te pasa y así no es necesario que luego tengas que contármelo todo, como lo de ese demonio que os atacó y que aún no he terminado de entender muy bien. La mejor forma de que entienda tu vida es… compartiéndola.

Cuando Amy dejó de hablar todo fue muy tenso por un momento. Chris la miró como intentando descifrar si lo había dicho en serio, y se dio cuenta de que sí. Estaba alucinando, con la indecisión como único sentimiento.

- Amy, hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí…Cosas que pueden no gustarte…Vivir juntos es… un gran paso…y en realidad aun apenas nos conocemos.

- Y si seguimos así no nos conoceremos nunca.

Punto para ella.

- Pero… yo no vivo sólo…Tengo tres hijos y…

- Cuando empecé a quedar contigo ya sabía eso.

- ¿Tú estás segura? ¿De verdad quieres vivir conmigo, aquí, en mi casa?

- La mía es demasiado pequeña para los cuatro – dijo ella con timidez. – Además es de alquiler. Pero, si no quieres…Yo, lo entiendo. Apenas me conoces y, claro, meterme en tu casa es…No quiero que pienses que pretendo aprovecharme…

- Para, para. Yo no he dicho que no quiera. – frenó Chris, y se dio cuenta al decirlo de una cosa: quería. Con todas sus ganas. Pero…- No te puedo dar una respuesta ahora. Yo…no he vivido con otra mujer desde lo de Bianca y…no puedo tomar ésta decisión sin contar con mis hijos…

- Claro. No espero una respuesta inmediata. Pero ¿lo vas a pensar?

- Por supuesto – dijo Chris, repentinamente serio. Amy se mordió el labio.

- ¿No te ha gustado la idea? No pareces contento. Sé que es muy atrevido, muy pronto todavía…

- En realidad, no es eso, Amy. Es sólo que… como ya digo…a lo mejor descubres que no te gusta vivir conmigo. O que prefieres vivir sola a compartir casa con cuatro hombres de diferentes edades…. Ya has visto cuando has estado aquí que la paz y la tranquilidad son cosas que escasean…

Amy se puso de puntilla y le acarició la cara.

- Odio la paz y la tranquilidad. Y vivir contigo me encantará por el simple hecho de que así no tendrás que dividirte. Ya no seremos tus hijos o yo, sino tus hijos y yo.

- Pero… la magia…Aquí…aquí pasan cosas raras. Nick está ahora mismo en una escuela para… para la gente como nosotros. Mis hijos mayores son mitad brujos y mitad demonios. Mi hijo pequeño es un brujo que mueve cosas con la mente.

- Me acostumbraré. Aprenderé. Esa decisión ya tuve que tomarla, señor Haliwell, y escogí quedarme con el pack completo – respondió ella, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna. Chris se relajó, como efecto de esa sonrisa.

- En ese caso, lo someteré a votación, señorita Evinson. – respondió, y la atrajo hacia sí, en una especie de abrazo en el que aprovecho para hundir la cabeza en el pelo de ella. Olía tan bien…- Tienes que enseñarme a amar de nuevo – le confesó, susurrando en su oído. – Vas a tener que reunir paciencia conmigo – añadió, besándola el cuello. Amy soltó una risita.

- A mí me parece que lo haces bastante bien.

Como dos tortolitos, siguieron acaramelados un ratito más, hasta que Amy dijo que tenía que irse, y el recordó que debía volver dentro con sus hijos. Vio la clara ventaja que tendría lo de que Amy viviera con ellos: nada de despedidas.

Cuando Chris cerró la puerta, los ojos de Peter se le clavaron como alfileres. Intentó hacer como si nada, y caminó hasta el sofá aparentando tranquilidad. Pero Leo le observaba de la misma forma. Los segundos parecían minutos bajo el efecto de aquellas miradas…

- ¿No vas a deciros que quería? – protestó Peter al final – Por tu cara es evidente que se trataba de algo importante.

- Cuando venga Nick – respondió Chris.

- Así que…¿nos lo vas a decir?

- Sí, Peter, os lo voy a decir. Y ahora deja la curiosidad a un lado y ayúdame a entender a tu amigo. Paul me ha dicho que me aleje de los sitios altos. ¿Qué crees que quería decir con eso?

- ¿Qué no montes en avión? – preguntó Peter, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Que no escales, papá. Siempre me dices que no lo haga – aportó Leo.

- Mira qué bien lo recuerdas cuando quieres. En fin, ¿qué queréis hacer hasta que venga Nick?

- Definir las cláusulas de mi arresto domiciliario – dijo Peter.

- ¿Eh?

- Dijiste "no puedes hacer nada divertido durante un mes", pero has incluido lo de ir a la escuela de magia, que no es en sí mismo un pasatiempo. Así que quiero saber todo lo que no vas a dejarme hacer.

- Acabaríamos antes si te digo lo que puedes hacer – dijo Chris, pero en realidad le daba pena. Peter tenía la habilidad de hacerle sentir culpable de los castigos que le ponía. Fue a por un papel, y comenzó a escribir – Nada de salir, nada de teléfono, nada de televisión, nada de música…

- ¿Qué? ¡Jo!

- …nada de escuela de magia, nada de ordenador, nada de videoconsola.

- Cuando dijiste "nada de diversión" lo decías en serio – protestó Peter.

- Sí, y cuando dije "nada de bajar al inframundo" lo decía en serio también.

- Pero ya me has castigado…

- Eso fue por ponerte en peligro, por escaparte, por no dormir y por desobedecerme. Esto es por ocultarme lo que estabas haciendo y para que cada vez que se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo recuerdes lo aburrido que va a ser para ti.

Pensó que Peter iba a seguir protestando, pero se limitó a coger a Leo y ponérselo a hombros.

- No has dicho nada de cocinar.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Puedo cocinar?

- Supongo que sí. ¿Vas a copiarle el hobbie a tu hermano?

- En algo hay que emplear el tiempo. Además, va a ser la hora de merendar y quiero elegir yo la merienda.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué iba a dejarte hacer eso? – preguntó Chris, pero sonriendo y en broma, divertido por el tono mimoso que estaba poniendo Peter. Que eligiera la merienda si quería y la cena, y todas las comidas: verle vivo y con ganas de comer además, era lo único importante.

- Porque hoy soy tu consentido. Leo me cede el puesto ¿a que sí?

El niño asintió.

- Has sido muy malo con él, así que ahora le tienes que mimar.

Chris abrió y cerró la boca, con profunda indignación.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo he sido muy malo con él?

Leo asintió, y Peter también.

- Estabas muy enfadado – musitó Peter, muy bajito – Y me asustaste.

Chris, instintivamente, abrió los brazos para él.

- De alguna forma tengo que conseguir que dejes de ponerte en peligro. Pero no quería asustarte.

Peter le abrazó muy fuerte. De pronto empezó a llorar, y Chris se sintió horriblemente mal, hasta que entendió por qué lloraba su hijo:

- Lo peor de todo es que me gustaba hacerles daño… me gustaba ver que esas cosas tenían miedo de mí. Tengo…tantas ganas de romper cosas…todo el tiempo….Tanta ira y tanta rabia…y sentía que con ellos podía…que no pasaba nada por matar unos demonios. Que no era inmoral disfrutar con el poder que me daba destrozar a esos bichos…Y tú….tú te has enfadado conmigo por todo, por haber dado problemas en la escuela, por haberte desobedecido, por haberme puesto en peligro…pero no por eso…No por disfrutar de la violencia…Te has enfadado conmigo porque he corrido peligro, pero no por...por ser un asesino.

Chris suspiró. Supuso que tenían que tener esa conversación. Que era inevitable, y más con Peter, y su insaciable necesidad de sentirse culpable por todo.

- Leo, ¿por qué no subes a leer un rato hasta que esté la merienda?

- Si quieras estar a solas con Peter sólo tienes que decirlo, papá. – respondió el niño rodando los ojos, y se fue. Chris le observó irse y luego volvió a centrarse en Peter, y le miró a los ojos.

- No eres un asesino, Peter. Los demonios no son humanos. Escúchame…Yo me he enfrentado a más bichos de esos de los que puedo recordar. He peleado contra ellos y…a veces, cuando ganas, te sientes bien. Te sientes poderoso y…cargado de adrenalina. Son… cosas inherentes al ser humano, supongo. Sobre todo a los hombres. Por eso disfrutamos de dos tipos con guantes golpeándose la mandíbula, como tu tío Thomas, y muchas veces las mujeres, u otros hombres menos "salvajes" no lo entienden. Tú siempre has sido de los que no lo entienden, pero han pasado algunas cosas en tu vida…algunas personas…que han cambiado tu punto de vista respecto a la violencia. Como a ti te han hecho daño, necesitas hacerlo tú, necesitas desahogarte, pero sabes que no puedes ir por ahí golpeando al mundo. Por eso patear demonios te parecía una solución perfecta. Cumplías con ese absurdo sentido tuyo del "deber" y a la vez te descargabas. Y no es que esté mal "moralmente" hijo, pero…nosotros esperamos a que ellos nos ataquen. No perseguimos a los malos, sino que protegemos a los inocentes. Así es al menos como a mí me lo han enseñado. No es algo por lo que debas sentirte culpable. No lo sabías. Te hemos dicho que los demonios son malos y pensaste que tenías que matarlos, que debías hacerlo para demostrar que tú no lo eres, aunque seas medio demonio. No eres como ellos, no eres como Derek no eres un asesino, y no eres malo. Sólo eres un chico poderoso y desobediente con ideas de bombero, al que le iría mejor si escuchara más a su padre.

Como toda respuesta, Peter siguió abrazado a él, sin separarse por un buen rato. Cuando lo hizo, había paz en su mirada, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Chris lo había hecho: le había quitado el peso de pensar que era un monstruo sádico por haber disfrutado de aquellas peleas. Peter le sonrió, y luego puso un puchero:

- No soy desobediente.

- No, qué va. Nick debe tener otro hermano gemelo más que haya bajado al inframundo, pero no has sido tú, qué va.

Peter le dedicó esa media sonrisa pícara que a Chris tanto le gustaba y luego le miró con cara de "¿Yo? Pero si yo nunca he roto un plato." Chris le revolvió el pelo sin poder resistirse. Peter tenía razón: era su consentido. Del todo.

- Bueno y ¿qué quiere de merienda mi consentido?

Peter lo pensó como quien toma una decisión muy importante.

- Panini casero de jamón y queso.

Chris parpadeó con incredulidad.

- Peter… eres vegetariano.

Sólo entonces Peter pareció darse cuenta. Puso una expresión horrorizada.

- Es…es verdad. Es…raro. Realmente me apetecía… me apetecía comer carne.

- Sí quieres hacerlo…Hay gente vegetariana que deja de serlo. Es tu decisión, tesoro.

- ¡No! No quiero comer carne. No lo entiendo…no sé por qué se me ha ocurrido eso…

Peter sacudió la cabeza, y Chris le estuvo dando vueltas a eso, y a otros detalles de los que había empezado a darse cuenta. Era lógico pensar que después de ser maltratado por la vida, las personas y los demonios, Peter se volviera violento. Pero el hecho cierto es que el chico odiaba la violencia. Se había sentido muy culpable después de desquitarse con Derek, y en cambio había bajado al inframundo a luchar como si fuera un videojuego y no algo real. Y si…¿y si aquellos cambios no eran algo natural, sino que tenían que ver con el hecho de haberse transformado en Vraskor? ¿Y si…bueno, y si Peter se estaba "demonizando"? Chris se dijo que era un tonto por pensar esas cosas, y lo apartó de su mente.

- Bueno, pues si te apetece cocinar hazte lo que quieras. Yo voy a buscar a tu hermano y volvemos en seguida ¿de acuerdo?

Así que Chris fue a la escuela de magia a por Nick…y le sorprendió ver que estaba limpiando los baños. Ese era un castigo que él había cumplido muchas veces en su adolescencia. El recuerdo casi le hace sonreír, pero se preguntó por qué estaba castigado su hijo. Su padre le sacó de dudas: se había peleado con un grupo de chicos de su clase. Eso le hizo pensar de nuevo en si sus hijos se estaban haciendo más violentos. Pero Nick siempre había tenido reacciones de ese tipo…Era difícil saber si era sólo un comportamiento adolescente, o algo de lo que se debiera preocupar. En cualquier caso, no era nada que fuera a permitir. Cuando Nick terminó, Chris le orbitó a casa. No había señales de Leo y de Peter, que debían estar en el piso de arriba. Nick no le miraba, ni le había dicho una sola palabra.

- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros con las peleas? No lo entiendo. Peter y tú…Los dos odiáis la violencia… odiáis, lógicamente, que os traten mal, y los dos habéis sufrido malos tratos de manos de unos o de otros. Pensaba que sabríais entender por qué pegarse con quien os molesta no es una opción.

- No pluralices. No metas a Peter en esto, papá. Él no ha hecho nada – dijo Nick, en voz baja.

- ¿Y por qué lo has hecho tú?

- Llamaron cobarde a Peter. Después…después de todo lo que ha hecho, le llamaron cobarde. Pueden llamarle suicida, imbécil si quieren, pero no cobarde. ¡Se enfrentó a toda una legión demoníaca! Dijeron que no había ido a clase porque estaría en algún rincón llorando y llamando a su mamá…Y dijeron que… nuestra madre….dijeron que era un sucio demonio feo y…y otras cosas que no deberían hacer dicho.

- No Nick. No deberían haberlo dicho. Estuvo mal, y si necesitabas "venganza" deberías habérselo dicho a algún profesor o a tu abuelo. Ellos les habrían castigado. Pero no puedes enzarzarte en una pelea.

- ¡Se metieron con mamá! – protestó Nick. – Y con Peter.

- Lo sé, cariño. Mucha gente se meterá con cosas que te importan. Sé que las palabras hacen más daño que los golpes, pero la violencia no es la solución. También sé que tú entiendes eso.

Nick asintió.

- Es sólo que… no esperaba que allí…no esperaba que allí donde todos somos "raros" o especiales, si quieres, hubiera también clasismo, y gente que se cree mejor que tú por tener algo que tú no tienes…o por no ser medio demonio.

- Nick, hay maldad en todos los sitios. Sé que se supone que allí hay gente buena pero …también hay brujos malos…o simplemente egoístas e inconscientes. Son jóvenes, al fin y al cabo. Intentarán usar lo que sois para meterse con vosotros, pero no les dejes hacerlo. No dejes que te afecte. Es como si te llaman moreno, ¿entiendes? ¿Qué más da? Lo eres. No les hagas ver que es un insulto, porque además no lo es. Pensé que ya habíamos aceptado lo de que ser demonios no era malo.

- Y no lo es…para ti, porque nos quieres.

- No lo es para nadie que tenga dos dedos de frente y se tome el tiempo de ver que sois increíbles.

Nick le miró durante un rato, y luego asintió.

- Siento haberme peleado. Si Peter hubiese estado allí, él me habría frenado.

- Tienes que tener más autocontrol, Nick.

- Lo siento – repitió.

Chris le miró bien. Lo cierto es que no sabía qué hacer. Ya le habían castigado en la escuela, parecía sinceramente arrepentido, y además él mismo quería romperles un par de dientes a esos tipejos que tocaban con sus insultos los puntos débiles de sus hijos.

- Así que, ya has tenido tu primer castigo en la escuela. Me habré limpiado yo esos baños como treinta veces…

- ¿De verdad?

Aquello pareció animar a Nick visiblemente.

- ¿Te alegra saber que yo también me metía en problemas? – preguntó Chris, alzando una ceja.

- Es bueno saber que no soy el único. Me ha dado mucha vergüenza cuando me han enviado al despacho del director…sabiendo que el director era el abuelo. Quería morirme. Creo que él se dio cuenta de eso y por eso no te llamó, para evitarme un poco de vergüenza añadida.

- Pues ya puedes darle las gracias, o te habrías llevado una buena zurra.

Nick se ruborizó mucho. Entonces se sacó la mochila, que aun llevaba puesta.

- Te hice esto para que no te enfadaras. – dijo, mientras sacaba un papel. - ¡Me han enseñado a pintar con magia! ¡Es un hechizo que dibuja lo que tú quieras en un momento, es muy chulo! – exclamó emocionado, y le dio el papel. Chris vio un dibujo de una mujer…una mujer pelirroja, con rizos, muy hermosa. Chris entendió que era la imagen que Nick tenía de su madre, y lo cierto es que un parecido sí que guardaba con Ariel/Xandra, la mujer/demonio que se había aprovechado de él y con la que había concebido a sus gemelos. Era un buen dibujo, muy idealizado. Definitivamente, no era capaz de castigarle en aquél momento. ¡Nick se estaba volviendo tan tierno como Peter!...A ese ritmo se le iba a derretir el corazón.

- Eso no vale: comprar al juez es delito – dijo Chris, mientras cogía el dibujo.

- Pero no he comprado al juez: he comprado a mi padre.

Chris rodó los ojos. Esos chicos eran su debilidad. Le dio un beso en la frente.

- Ale, busca a tus hermanos. Hace un rato Peter estaba decidiendo lo que vais a merendar.

La merienda consistió al final en tortitas con chocolate. Buena elección y buen cocinero. Lo de cocinar bien iba a ir en la sangre…Chris no solía merendar, pero también comió un poco, muerto de envidia.

- A ver, escuchadme – pidió mientras limpiaba con cuidado el manchón de chocolate de los labios de Leo. – Tengo algo que contaros.

- Ah, sí ¿lo de Amy? – preguntó Peter, con la boca llena.

- ¿Amy? ¿Qué me he perdido? – dijo Nick, con interés. Chris inspiró hondo.

- Quiere venir a vivir aquí.

Peter se atragantó. Nick escupió la leche que estaba bebiendo. Pero sin duda la peor reacción fue la de Leo, que soltó un fuerte y agudo:

- ¡No!

- Vaya, veo que la idea os encanta – comentó Chris con sarcasmo. Peter bebió un poco para desatragantarse y fue el primero en hablar.

- No, no papá…Es…es estupendo. Sólo que…sorprende un poco. ¿La has dicho que sí?

- Antes quería hablar con vosotros.

- ¡Tienes que decirle que no! – dijo Leo. - ¡No puede vivir aquí!

- ¿Por qué no, campeón? – preguntó Chris, intentando no entristecerse. No viviría con ella si sus hijos se oponían pero…no quería que se opusieran.

- ¡Porque no!

- Leo, pensé que ella te gustaba…

- ¡Ya no va a gustarme más si se va a meter en nuestra vida!

- Es mi novia, campeón. Se supone que se tiene que meter en nuestra vida.

- La novia de Nick no se mete.

- Eso es distinto, Leo. Si Nick y Rachel siguen juntos en unos años a lo mejor deciden compartir su vida de otra forma, y eso sólo les afectará a ellos. Pero yo soy vuestro padre, y si ella es mi novia y decidimos vivir juntos, pues tiene que vivir aquí. Y eso, de una forma u otra hace que forme parte de nuestra vida. En el lugar que tú quieras dejarle. Puedes verla como una amiga…

- ¡Si es tu novia y viene aquí todos dirán que es mi madre!

- Nadie tiene por qué decir nada, campeón. Tu madre era…era mamá, era Bianca. Es. Es Bianca – se corrigió Chris, con cuidado. – Tú dijiste una vez que sólo tenías una madre, y tienes razón. Amy no tiene por qué ser tu madre. Con tú lo sepas y ella lo sepa es suficiente.

- ¿A ti te gustaría que la gente pensara que Nick y Peter son tus hermanos? – preguntó Leo, muy enfadado. Chris había tenido buena intención, pero sus palabras habían molestado al niño. – Les sacas pocos años. Muchos pueden pensar que eres muy joven para ser su padre. ¿A que eso te molesta? ¡Pues a mí me molesta que piensen que Amy es mi madre!

A Chris le sorprendió que su niño tuviera tanta razón en sus palabras. Entendía su punto, pero quería que él entendiera el suyo.

- Pero, campeón, aun no sabes lo que pensarán. Y si piensan eso, pues les dices que se equivocan.

- ¡No tengo que decirles nada porque ella no va a vivir aquí!

- Bueno, vamos a hablarlo, ¿vale?

- ¡No! ¡Nada de hablarlo! ¡Ella no va a vivir aquí!

Chris se mordió el labio. Por alguna razón no había pensado que fuera a ser Leo el que pusiera más pegas. Chris no quería imponerse en aquello, no creía tener el derecho, pero una parte de él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un "no". Sobre todo si era expresado de una forma tan tajante a como lo expresaba su hijo, haciéndolo parecer más un capricho que un razonamiento.

- Enano, tú no eres el que tiene que decidir eso – dijo Nick – Esto es entre Amy y papá.

- ¡Pero aquí también estamos nosotros!

- Nadie se está olvidando de eso, Leo – dijo Chris – Por eso estamos teniendo esta conversación. Me gustaría que entendieras…

- ¡No vas a tener otra mujer! – exclamó Leo, y el hecho de que sonara como una orden no le gustó nada a Chris. – Aquí no va a venir nadie más. Ni Amy ni más hermanos. Éramos tú y yo, y luego vinieron ellos. ¡Nadie más!

- Leo, no quiero que me hables así ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres que te escuche tienes que hablarme bien. Y sin gritar.

- ¡Grito si me da la gana! ¡Eres un mal padre y un tonto y un idiota! ¿Es que has esperado a que mamá se muriera para hacer otra familia?

Todo se sumió en el más absoluto silencio. Peter y Nick se miraron con horror. Eso dolía. Sólo había que mirar a Chris para ver que aquello le había hecho daño. Chris apretó los puños sobre la mesa, hasta que los nudillos de le pusieron blancos.

- El mes que viene hace tres años que mamá se murió. Sus flores favoritas eran las orquídeas. Su color favorito el azul celeste del color del coche de tus hermanos. Su pasatiempo preferido era verte dormir. Su comida favorita era la lasaña. Su canción especial era "The first time ever I saw your face". Le gustaban los libros de fantasía, como a ti, y amaba ir al cine. No he olvidado a tu madre, ni lo haré nunca. Fue la mujer de quien me enamoré, con quien elegí compartir mi vida, y con quien decidí tener hijos. No te atrevas a decirme que "esperé a que se muriera" porque eso es algo que no esperé nunca. Yo iba a envejecer con ella. Íbamos a tener una casa llena de hijos, nietos y amor. Así que no, Leo, nunca pensé en hacer otra familia porque ELLA era mi familia. Utilizar a tu madre para hacerme daño es lo más rastrero que has hecho nunca y no tenías derecho ni motivos para hacerlo – dijo Chris, y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, sintiendo que si se quedaba diría algo de lo que más adelante podría arrepentirse.

Sus tres hijos le observaron con emociones encontradas.

- ¿Qué significa rastrero? – preguntó Leo al final.

- Significa malo, Leo. Cruel. – explicó Peter, muy serio.

- ¿Papá me ha llamado malo? – dijo Leo, muy triste.

- Ha dicho que lo que has hecho ha sido malo, pero yo la verdad es que te lo habría llamado a ti. ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso? – inquirió Nick.

Leo le miró dirigiendo a él su enfado, pero luego se echó a llorar. Peter se levantó, y se puso junto a él.

- Será mejor que vayas a pedirle perdón, peque. Te sentirás mejor, y creo que papá necesita oírlo.

El niño asintió, y salió corriendo. Encontró a su padre en su habitación, mirando una foto de su difunta esposa.

- Papi, lo siento.

Chris le miró como si no le viera.

- Papi, perdóname. Yo no quería hacerte daño. Sólo estaba enfadado.

Chris ladeó la cabeza, algo enternecido por su hijo disculpándose con él de esa forma tan sentida. Respiró hondo.

- ¿Piensas en serio que soy un mal papá?

Leo negó con la cabeza.

- Ven. Siéntate – dijo Chris, haciéndole un hueco. Leo obedeció. Chris puso la foto delante de él. – Quiero que la tengas tú. Es mi foto favorita de ella, así que cuídala mucho. Sale sonriendo… la hice esta foto sin que se diera cuenta y es como tener un pedacito de ella capturado en papel. La quería Leo ¿entiendes? La quiero. Mucho. Tanto que duele. Pero ya no está. Si quieres pensar que estoy haciendo otra familia, hazlo, pero a mí me gusta pensar que sólo la estoy ampliando. Que ella nos observa desde algún lugar, y nos ama. Y se alegra por nosotros, y por Nick y Peter, aunque no haya podido conocerlos. Seguro que ella… que ella hubiera querido ser la mamá de ellos…Amy también querrá ser vuestra madre, pero sabe que no lo es. Ella os ayudará si la dejáis. Os querrá, y os enseñará cosas. Hará lo que una madre se supone que hace, y nunca os pedirá serlo. ¿Sabías que Amy no tuvo mamá?

Leo negó con la cabeza.

- Tampoco tuvo papá. Creció sin una familia. Ahora nosotros podemos ser su familia. Podemos ser un novio, y un Leo, y un Peter, y un Nick. Y a lo mejor funciona. Lo cierto es que no lo sé y la verdad es que estoy asustado.

- ¿Estás asustado? – preguntó Leo, con sorpresa.

- Mucho. Si esto sale mal podemos hacer daño a mucha gente. Amy quiere formar parte de esta familia. Y tú dices que no quiere que lo haga…Es una pena, pero sabía que podía pasar, y por eso la dije que tenía que ser una decisión conjunta. Pero…¿sabes? Las madrastras sólo son malas en los cuentos. Y bueno, a veces en la vida real. Pero Amy no es mala, tú y yo sabemos eso. Ella es buena y al final ¿no es eso lo que importa?

Leo asintió. Le había escuchado con mucha atención.

- Puede… puede vivir aquí si quiere. Y aunque no sea mi mamá puede leerme cuentos, y jugar conmigo. Si ha crecido sin una familia necesita una.

Chris sonrió, y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Y ahora, señorito, ¿qué habíamos dicho de los insultos, y sobre todo, de insultar a papá? ¿Qué es eso de que soy tonto e idiota?

- Yo…

- Tú me has hablado muy mal y me has insultado, y no es la primera vez que lo haces. Así que… - dijo Chris, muy serio, y le puso de pie. Le bajó el pantaloncito, y Leo empezó a llorar.

- No, papi, no.

- Así te lo pensarás dos veces antes de decir esas palabras que sabes que no puedes decir.

- No lo haré más, de verdad.

- Eso ya lo he oído antes, y si esta vez es verdad me alegro mucho. Entonces la próxima vez no te castigaré.

Le bajó también el calzoncillo, y Leo aumentó aún más el llanto. Rompía el corazón. Chris le colocó en sus rodillas preguntándose si esos ojos tristes eran tan efectivos para todos o sólo para él por ser su padre. Reunió voluntad.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No se insulta a los demás, aunque estemos enfadados.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Ai, papi, no lo hare más.

- A papá ni se le grita ni se le insulta

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris se detuvo y comenzó a hacerle caricias. Le puso de pie sin muchas dificultades y trató de colocarle la ropa, pero no era fácil porque Leo no dejaba de moverse. Al final Chris le soltó, si saber si lo que quería era salir corriendo, o qué. Pero lo único que hizo el niño fue abrazarle.

- Yo snif snif no quería ser "ratero".

A Chris le llevó unos segundos descifrar lo que quería decir.

- ¿Rastrero?

- A veces usas palabras muy raras – dijo el niño, desde el hueco de su pecho.

- Sí, tienes razón – rió Chris, y le dio un beso – No lo eres. Eres bueno, por eso no me gusta que te portes como si no lo fueras.

Leo le miró haciendo un puchero.

- No lo voy a hacer más.

- Lo sé, campeón. Vamos, deja de llorar.

- No, porque entonces dejas de mimarme.

- No eres listo tú ni nada. Y mimoso. Pero, si no dejas de llorar, ¿cómo vamos a llamar a Amy? Seguro que quiere que seas tú quien le dé la noticia.

- ¿Yo?

- Hombre, claro. ¿Ya has olvidado que eres su hombre favorito en esta casa?

Leo le sonrió y Chris movió un poco la pierna donde estaba sentado, para zarandearle cariñosamente.

- A ver si me voy a tener que poner celoso de ti ¿eh?

Leo soltó una de esas risas desinhibidas e infantiles que a Chris tanto le gustaban.

- Vamos a llamarla entonces. Ah, sí, y te quiero, antes de que me lo preguntes.

Leo cerró la boca porque justo iba a preguntarle eso. ¿Su padre leía la mente?

- Yo también te quiero, papá. Siento mucho lo que te he dicho antes.

- Lo sé. Y ya está olvidado, campeón. – le aseguró Chris, y se le colgó del hombro de una forma que hizo que el niño se riera. Bajó con él así al piso de abajo. – Traigo un saco de patatas – anunció cuando llegó donde estaban los gemelos.

- ¡No soy un saco de patatas! – protestó Leo.

- ¿Habéis oído algo? Juraría que estas patatas han hablado. – dijo Chris, y luego le bajó. Leo le sonrió y corrió hacia Peter, sentándose sobre él ya sin invitación, como si fuera su nueva silla. Peter le envolvió con un brazo.

- Entonces…¿Qué pasa al final con Amy? – preguntó Nick.

- Pues pasa que vas a tener que tener cuidado con eso de bajar en calzoncillos a desayunar.- respondió Chris, sonriendo.

- Ah, no, que se acostumbre. A mí no me da vergüenza.

- Ya veo, ya. Tú de eso no tienes.

Chris sacudió la cabeza y sacó el teléfono. Llamó a Amy y puso el altavoz.

- ¿Sí?

- Amy, tenemos algo que decirte.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¡Queremos que vengas a casa! – exclamó Leo con su voz infantil. - ¿Cuándo te mudas?


	63. Chapter 63: Profecías (parte 1)

Resultó que Amy se mudaría en una semana, cuando dejara solucionado algunos asuntos como el alquiler de su casa y algunas facturas. Aunque Chris sospechaba que eso era sólo una excusa, y lo que pretendía era dar un poco de tiempo para que todos "se hicieran a la idea". Desde luego, eran muchas las cosas que había que pensar. De hecho, Chris tenía un problemón bastante grande, que no sabía cómo abordar: ¿dónde iba a dormir Amy? ¿Con él en su cama, o en una de las tres habitaciones vacías que había en su casa? Por espacio no era, desde luego. Pero se supone que los novios duermen juntos…¿Los novios con tres hijos también duermen juntos? Chris no lo sabía. Y tampoco sabía cómo sacar el tema. Cavilaba sobre esto mientras observaba su taza de café, cuando fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

- Papá, ¿es que no me oyes? – protestó Nick.

- Lo siento, hijo. Estaba pensando. ¿Qué decías?

- Que mañana después de la escuela de magia voy a ir a la biblioteca. Se acercan los exámenes.

- Nick, quedan dos meses para los exámenes – dijo Peter como queriendo decir "eres un exagerado"

- Pues por eso, ¡queda muy poco!

- Histérico.

- Idiota.

- Empollón.

- ¡Eh! Parad ya los dos. ¿Es que no sabéis hablar sin insultaros? – espetó Chris de forma brusca. Los gemelos le miraron contritos. Estaban de broma. No era una pelea en serio. Ni siquiera estaban enfadados entre sí. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a Chris?

- No nos estábamos insultando, papá – dijo Peter. Entendía que su padre estaba nervioso por todo aquello de Amy viviendo allí. Todos lo estaban, en realidad, aunque había como un acuerdo tácito de no hablar de ello. Sabía que para Chris era difícil, así que la actitud de Peter era comprensiva y paciente, y no le tenía en cuenta esos pequeños estallidos de mal humor. Nick, en cambio, no se lo tomaba tan bien.

- Si vas a estar así aun antes de que venga tal vez debas replanteártelo. Como sigas de ese humor cuando esté ella te dejará a los cinco minutos.

Christopher parpadeó, y se dio cuenta de que quizás estuviera un poco alterado.

- Perdonad. Es que no paro de darle vueltas a…

- ¿A qué? – animó Peter, al ver que se detenía.

- Es igual. Cosas de mayores. – respondió Chris sonriendo.

- ¡No me hables como si fuera un puto crío! – gritó Nick. El grito fue desproporcionado y ninguno entendió a qué había venido. Chris también había hablado en broma, infantilizando la voz para indicar con ese "cosas de mayores" que era un asunto privado.

- Caray, hermano, ahora eres tú quien parece haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo – dijo Peter.

- No sé a qué ha venido eso…- reconoció Nick, sonrojándose un poco. Miró a Chris para comprobar si estaba enfadado. Chris le miró frunciendo el ceño. No quería empezar el día discutiendo.

- Será mejor que nos calmemos todos un poco. Voy a hacer como que no te he escuchado, Nick.

- Oh, gracias por tu indulgencia. – dijo el chico, con infinito sarcasmo.

- Nick, ya te estás relajando. Por si no lo has notado no estoy precisamente de buen humor ahora mismo y no tengo paciencia para tus comentarios maleducados.

- ¡Pues si te altera tanto que Amy viva aquí, mejor dile que no lo haga! Aun no ha venido y ya está dando problemas…

- Nick… - advirtieron Peter y Christopher a la vez.

- Es la verdad. ¿Quieres saber lo que le pasa a pap,á Peter? Simplemente se está preguntando si Amy debe dormir en su cama o no. Eso es lo que le tiene tan nervioso.

- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó Peter.

- Nick, te he dicho ya muchas veces que no me leas la mente. Y menos en estas cosas. Es…es mi intimidad…

- Sí, pues verás tú que intimidad vas a tener cuando hagas lo que tú ya sabes…por favor, avisadme entonces porque como escuche los pensamientos de alguno de los dos mientras hacéis el amor, será totalmente asqueroso.

- ¡Nick! – bufó Chris – No hace falta que te advierta que…

- …que tengo totalmente prohibido leerle la mente a Amy, y más cuando estéis intimando, ya sé, ya sé. Haré lo que pueda, pero espero que sepas que existe la posibilidad de…

- ¡No existe ninguna posibilidad! Nick, más te vale cumplirlo o ataré tus poderes – amenazó Chris, totalmente horrorizado ante la idea de carecer de vida privada. ¿Cuánto tardaría Amy en aprender a bloquear a Nick?

- Como se te ocurra atar mis poderes…yo…yo…- empezó Nick, pero no parecía encontrar una amenaza lo suficientemente fuerte, así que dio un golpe en la mesa. Chris respiró hondo, se levantó, le levantó a él, y le dio tres azotes algo fuertes.

- No se dan golpes a la mesa - le dijo, y luego le bajó un poco el pantalón.

SWAT SWAT

- No puedes leerme la mente.

SWAT SWAT

- Ni la de Amy.

Le colocó la ropa y casi le empujó para que se sentara de nuevo, con una mirada de advertencia que venía a decir algo así como "la próxima vez seré más claro, así que que no haya próxima vez". Tras dos segundos de taladrarle con la mirada, Chris se sentó también, y endulzó su expresión.

- No voy a atar los poderes de nadie y tú no vas a leer la mente de nadie. ¿Trato hecho?

Nick asintió, y se frotó el trasero. Siguieron desayunando en silencio. Peter intentó revivir la conversación, pero Nick seguía enfurruñado. Al final, Chris, de mejor humor, intervino:

- Nick ¿vas a estar de morros todo el día sólo porque te he regañado un poco?

- Me has pegado – protestó él.

- Menos de lo que te merecías. Has golpeado la mesa e insinuado que vas a leer la mente de mi novia.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya la defiendes a ella por encima de nosotros.

Eso fue tan infantil que Chris tuvo que reírse. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Eso no es cierto. Defiendo al que lleve la razón, pero siempre estaré predispuesto a favor de mis hijos.

Nick pareció más contento. Chris rodó los ojos ante el adorable infantilismo de su hijo, y siguieron hablando, esta vez participando todos.

- Aun no me has contestado, papá. ¿Puedo ir mañana a la biblioteca después de la escuela de magia?

- Ve si quieres, Nick, pero eso es hacerse los Lunes más duros todavía de lo que son. Puedes estudiar aquí…

- Estudió mejor allí, papá…

- Como quieras – suspiró Chris. No iba a interponerse en sus estudios, claro, pero si Nick iba al colegio, a la escuela de magia, y luego a la biblioteca, se iba a pasar todo el día sin verle.

- También quisiera quedarme a comer e ir directamente desde allí a la escuela…

- ¿Comer en el colegio? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo vas a ir luego a la escuela de magia desde allí?- preguntó Chris, quizá más bruscamente de lo que debería. Si Nick comía fuera entonces iba a estar LITERALMENTE todo el día sin verle.

- Puedo usar el hechizo que usaba Peter para… ya sabes… sus escapadas nocturnas, y eso.

Chris frunció el ceño a ambos gemelos. A uno por darle la idea, y al otro por querer hacerlo. Pero aun le quedaba un rayito de esperanza:

- Es un hechizo muy poderoso. En serio. Muy poca gente puede hacerlo. Yo no puedo. No sólo, al menos. El hecho de que Peter pudiera hacerlo ya es realmente increíble…

- Además, eso es sólo para bajar y subir del inframundo – añadió Peter, masticando su tostada. – No creo que funcione para ir a la escuela de magia.

- Bueno, pues le pediré al abuelo que me lleve. ¿Puedo comer allí, o no? - insistió Nick, molesto por tanta pega.

- Aun no me has dicho por qué.

- Para estar con Rachel. ¿Contento?

- Pues no, la verdad es que no. – dijo Chris, y luego suspiró. No podía impedirle que comiera con su novia. O al menos, no debía hacerlo. Se resignó. - ¿Quieres llevarte comida o que te de dinero?

Nick agachó la mirada, incómodo al tener que pedir algo. Chris decidió ser "un poco malo".

- Si quieres que te deje ir tienes que decirlo en voz alta. Tienes que decir "Papá quiero esta cantidad de dinero dinero" o "papá quiero que me prepares esto para comer". No debes ser tímido conmigo, Nick. No te pega y es absurdo. No hay nada malo en pedirle cosas a tu padre.

Nick le miró como diciendo "disfrutas con esto ¿verdad?". Gruñó, e inspiró hondo.

- Papá…¿podrías darme diez dólares, por favor?

- Claro – respondió Chris con una sonrisa, y le dio quince. Nick ya iba a protestar pero la mirada de Chris le disuadió de hacerlo. Pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez, y Peter se rió.

- ¿Cuál es el colmo de un padre rico y derrochador? Un hijo que no pide nada. – declaró Peter, sonriendo. Pero luego se puso serio – Papá, no eres tan rico. Nick te leyó la mente ayer. Fue ayer, así que no te enfades ahora con él. El caso es que...sabemos que te preocupa la factura del seguro médico.

Chris parpadeó. No sabía si le gustaba o le molestaba que sus hijos se preocuparan por la economía familiar. Supuso que en general era algo bueno, pero no les correspondía a ellos ocuparse de eso. Además, estaban equivocados.

- Sí, es cierto, estaba preocupado por pagar esa factura, pero no porque no tenga dinero, sino porque…veréis, no sé hasta qué punto conviene que tengáis seguro médico. Yo no tengo.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

- Porque si me pasa algo como que me atropelle un coche o me caiga una maceta en la cabeza, prefiero que llamen a mi padre o a mi hermano que pueden curarme en un minuto a que me lleven a un hospital donde deba permanecer durante días sin poder recurrir a los poderes para no llamar la atención ante una curación milagrosa. Y lo mismo pasa con vosotros dos. Además, hablo en serio cuando digo que tiene que haber algo muy chungo en nuestra sangre. Mi madre no tiene ese problema, por ejemplo, ni vuestro hermano pequeño, porque la magia no es algo que "vaya en las venas". Pero el ADN de un luz blanca o semi luz blanca, y el de un demonio, o semidemonio, es diferente.

Peter y Nick asintieron, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. Peter ya había experimentado que los médicos podían ser un obstáculo más que una ayuda: una vez rellenado el papeleo, había que seguir el "método convencional" como lo de el disparo y los puntos.

- Paga sólo el de Leo, entonces – dijo Nick, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hablando del peque, ¿cuánto va a tardar? – preguntó Peter.

- Se le habrán pegado las sábanas. Subiré a ver.

- No, ya voy yo, papá. Ya he terminado de desayunar y quiero darle un susto al enano. – dijo Nick, con una sonrisa perversa.

- No te pases, que es pequeño. – avisó Chris, sin poder dejar de lado la sobreprotección. Además, tenía malos recuerdos de los "sustos" de Wyatt. Hermanos mayores. Siempre molestando.

Peter y Chris se quedaron planeando lo que harían aquél domingo. Chris aun estaba en modo "absorbente" con él, sin querer dejarle sólo ni un segundo, y Peter intentaba convencerle de que se relajara y fuera a ver a Amy, que tenía ganas. Estaba siendo uno aún más cabezota que el anterior, cuando oyeron gritos del piso de arriba.

- Al peque le va a dar un infarto. ¿Qué le habrá hecho? – dijo Peter.

Chris tuvo una intuición.

- Como se haya convertido en demonio delante de él y le haya despertado así dos cosas son seguras: Leo se ha habrá hecho pis en la cama y Nick se ha pasado tres pueblos.

Lo consideraba una broma algo pesada, pero por otro lado le alegraba que Nick fuera incluyendo su lado demoníaco en los juegos. Significaba que aceptaba lo que era. Subió para comprobar si había acertado en sus deducciones, y a decirle únicamente que tuviera más cuidado con Leo, pero no pensaba regañarle en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Sin embargo, según se acercaba al cuarto de Leo, escuchó unos ruidos que no le gustaban nada. Golpes, y muebles moviéndose.

- ¡Papi! – gritó Leo, cuando abrió la puerta. El niño estaba de pie en su cama, muerto de miedo, y efectivamente en vez de Nick tenía delante a Adramelech, su versión demoníaca. Pero parecía fuera de control. El cuarto de Leo estaba destrozado y en ese momento Nick/Adramelech estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el niño. Leo estaba moviendo con su mente algunos objetos pesados…Entre ellos un trozo de cristal de la ventana que Adramelech debía de haber roto. El niño movía esos objetos alrededor del demonio, indeciso.

"Si le clava ese cristal podría matarle" pensó Chris. "¿Desde cuándo puede mover tantos objetos a la vez?"

Leo también se estaba haciendo más poderoso, pero aquél no era el momento para el orgullo paternal. Chris estaba muy nervioso, pero intentó que su voz sonara tranquila.

- Leo, campeón, no pasa nada. Deja eso, cielo. Deja esas cosas donde estaban.

- ¡Me quiere hacer daño! – dijo el niño, llorando. Estaba aterrorizado. Chris pensó que no era para menos. Lo único que impedía que Adramelech se tirara a su cuello era la prudencia: el demonio entendía que estaba rodeado.

- No va a hacerte nada, campeón, te lo prometo. Pero tienes que soltar eso ¿vale?

Chris caminó hacia él despacito, sin movimientos bruscos. Leo extendió los brazos hacia él y Chris le cogió, colocándoselo en la cadera mientras le sostenía. El niño lloró sobre él y poco a poco fue bajando los objetos que rodeaban a Adramelech, hasta dejarlos en el suelo. El demonio rugió.

- ¡Adramelech! – bramó Chris, dejando salir su enfado y toda su autoridad en aquella palabra. El demonio se clavó en su sitio. - ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Adramelech?

- ¡Padre, la cría me atacó primero! ¡Levantó la lámpara con sus poderes y me amenazó con ella!

- ¡Porque tú le asustaste Adramelech! ¡Es un niño! ¿Qué ibas hacer? ¿Pretendías matarle, acaso? ¿Ibas a matarle porque te amenazó con la lámpara?

Chris notó que Leo se estremecía en sus brazos, y lamentó haber dicho aquello delante de él. Le acarició la cabeza, tierno en los gestos pero duro en la mirada, con unos ojos de hielo que dirigía hacia Adramelech.

- Si me ataca, merece morir – dijo el demonio. Para no hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, Chris recordó que estaba hablando con su hijo, aunque era difícil mirando a aquella furiosa masa colorada. Pero ahí, en algún lugar bajo los músculos y la piel pigmentada, estaba su hijo. Su Nick. Se dijo también que ese demonio era como un niño. Se había dado cuenta además de que en cierto modo no tenía conciencia: no distinguía bien de mal, sino órdenes. Obedecía órdenes, concretamente las de Chris, sin ver maldad alguna en el hecho de matar a su propio hermano. Pero aquella vez le había desobedecido. Adramelech le miraba ahora con miedo, y es que según las leyes de algunos grupos de demonios, Chris tenía derecho a matarle por haberle desafiado. Chris quería que entendiera que era algo más que el jefe de su aquelarre. Era su padre. Por eso no le habló en términos de jefe.

- Es tu hermano, Adramelech. Y te prohibí que le atacaras. También te prohibí que rugieras, y que le llamaras cría. Estoy muy enfadado contigo. Quiero que vuelvas a transformarte.

- No…

- Adramelech, no me desafíes – dijo Chris, con fuego en los ojos. Le habló como a un enemigo, y Leo asomó la cabeza y le miró asustado, como si no reconociera a su padre.

- Pero padre…

- No. Nada de padre. Quiero que me obedezcas. Ahora.

Tras un momento de silencio, Chris vio como el tamaño de Adramelech disminuía poco a poco, hasta que Nick apareció en su lugar. Nick lloraba y corrió hacia él, para abrazarle.

- Lo siento – lloró y se colocó al lado de Leo, los dos llorando, los dos abrazándole desde sus diferentes posiciones y estaturas. Chris empezó a consolarles a la vez.

- Shhh, shhh ya pasó. Ya está, chicos, ya está.

- Quería hacerme daño…-lloriqueó Leo.

- No, no quería – respondió Nick, llorando más – No sé qué me pasó, perdí el control. No era yo…era él… yo no le controlaba…

- Vale, vale, eh, ya está. Vamos a calmarnos un poco ¿sí?

Leo, sintiéndose seguro bajo la protección de Chris, convirtió su llanto en enfado.

- ¡Nick, eres idiota! ¡Malo, malo, malo! – gritó, y empezó a golpearle. Nick se apartó, porque Leo pegaba con fuerza, pero Chris vio el momento exacto en el que se le cruzaban los cables, y saltó con la intención de atacar a su hermano. Con un sólo brazo, Chris se lo impidió.

- ¡Nick! ¿Qué cuernos te pasa? ¡Sólo está asustado!

Pero Nick no le escuchaba, o no podía hacerlo. Al final, Chris le tuvo que empujar, haciendo que se cayera sobre la cama, para proteger a Leo.

- ¡Nick, ya basta! O te calmas tú o te calmo yo.

Entonces, Nick pareció relajarse, y le miró horrorizado. Parecía confundido, y asustado.

- ¡Lo siento! – volvió a decir. – Dios, pero…¿qué me pasa?

- Te diré lo que te pasa. Que te crees muy gallito, eso te pasa. ¡No se te ocurra salir de esta habitación si sabes lo que te conviene! - gritó Chris, muy enfadado. Se llevó a Leo de allí, sin poder creerse lo que había visto. Había pensado que lo de atacar a Leo era cosa de Adramelech, de su lado demoníaco, sobre el cual Nick había perdido el control. Podía llegar a entender que eso no era culpa de su hijo. Pero había perdido también el control en su forma humana…Estaba muy enfadado con Nick… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad había pasado. Nick y Adramelech eran la misma persona, igual que Peter y Vraskor. Y Chris había tenido una teoría que ahora se estaba confirmando: sus hijos se estaban demonizando. Se estaban volviendo más agresivos, y Peter tenía impulsos de comer carne.

Estuvo cinco minutos tranquilizando a Leo y luego le dejó con Peter, contándole a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado. Después, subió a hablar con Nick. Su hijo estaba temblando en una esquina, asustado. Chris se acercó a él y le abrazó.

- Lo… lo siento –balbuceó Nick.

- No, mi vida. Yo lo siento. No ha sido culpa tuya.

- ¿Qué me pasa, papá? Quiero…tengo…duele.

- ¿Qué es lo que duele, corazón?

- La cabeza…el cuerpo… todo…Él quiere salir. Quiere destrozar…Quiero destrozar.

- Nick, tienes que evitar transformarte cuando yo no esté ¿de acuerdo? Aun es pronto. Adramelech es joven…Es un demonio recién nacido en muchos aspectos y actúa por instinto. Yo tengo que estar delante y decirle cómo actuar, para que aprenda a sobreponerse a ese instinto. Él también se ha asustado cuando Leo le ha atacado, y cuando los demonios se asustan, destruyen.

Nick apretó el abrazo, y respiró lento para calmarse, hasta conseguirlo.

- Me ha salido cara la broma – comentó luego, soltándose. Chris le sonrió.

- Anda, baja a hablar con Leo. Dios, por un segundo pensé que iba a clavarte ese cristal…

- Tendría que haberlo hecho.

- No lo digas ni en broma, Nick.

- No es broma. Tendría que haberlo hecho. Si vuelvo a atacarle lo tiene que hacer. Jamás me perdonaría si llego a hacerle daño.

- Aquí nadie va a atacar a nadie. Vamos a arreglar esto. Busquemos a tu hermano.

Llevó un rato, pero Leo era listo y sabía que Nick nunca le haría daño de estar en sus cabales. Le llamó de todo por haber querido despertarle de un susto, y Christopher se hizo el sordo. Pareció que eso era todo. Que aquél día no iba a pasar nada más. Pero, a eso de media mañana, Chris fue a buscar a Nick para preguntarle si quería jugar con ellos al tragabolas, y en vez de a Nick encontró a Adramelech. Lo primero que hizo fue asustarse, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Adramelech estaba haciendo algo raro, en el cuarto de Leo.

- ¿Qué haces, Adramelech?

- Reparo el cuarto de la cría. No quiero que me toque compartir el mío con ella porque no tenga donde dormir.

Chris contuvo una risa por la última frase, que sonaba a excusa barata para ocultar una buena acción que le hacía sentir avergonzado. En vista de que el demonio parecía bajo control, Chris decidió hablar con él.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto a transformarte?

- Soy más fuerte así. Mi forma humana es un blandengue.

Chris se fijó en cómo el demonio levantaba una estantería con una sola mano, y tuvo que darle la razón. Nick no habría podido hacer eso. Adramelech colocó el mueble en la pared y lo atornilló sin necesidad de usar un martillo: utilizando sólo su mano.

- Se mete en mi cabeza – dijo el demonio de pronto. – Yo le controlo a él, y él me controla a mí, pero no nos queremos fusionar. Cada vez tengo más recuerdos suyos en la cabeza.

- Son tuyos. Son tus recuerdos. Tú eres él.

- Supongo que sí – respondió Adramelech, y de pronto la voz que le salió no fue la voz ronca y profunda de su forma demoníaca, sino la suave y ligeramente aguda voz del Nick normal. Él también pareció darse cuenta. – Es más fácil cuando dejo que él me controle a mí – dijo Adramelech – Cuando yo intento imponerme sobre él nos duele la cabeza. Y además tú te enfadas.

- Sólo cuando me desobedeces. En tus dos formas, por cierto, así que se lo puedes decir a Nick, que ha pasado directamente de lo de "no transformarse cuando no estoy delante".

Adramelech se rió, y Chris se dio cuenta de que había algo bueno en él, también cuando era un demonio.

- Se la va a cargar – dijo el demonio, divertido.

A Chris se le hacía raro que hablase de sus dos formas como si fueran personas diferentes. Raro, pero también divertido.

- No te rías tanto, que tú también has olvidado lo que te dije. ¿Qué ha sido eso de antes? Me parece bien que recojas el cuarto de Leo, pero no tenías que haberlo destruido.

- No iba a hacerle daño – dijo Adramelech – Sólo quería asustarle un poco.

Eso sorprendió a Chris gratamente.

- Dijiste que merecía morir…

- Y tú te lo creíste – acusó Adramelech. – Piensas de verdad que soy malvado.

Le sorprendió ver que el demonio estaba dolido. ¿Un demonio con sentimientos?

"Joder, Chris, a eso precisamente se refiere: das por supuesto que no siente, que no es Nick…Pero éste demonio tiene alma y no deberías olvidarlo" pensó, insultándose mentalmente.

- No, malvado no…Creo que no tienes autocontrol…Le estabas gruñendo, y destrozaste su cuarto…

- Sólo era un juego. Nosotros jugamos así. Pero la cría…Leo no estaba jugando.

- Pensó que ibas a hacerle daño. Y lo cierto es que se lo habrías hecho. Vuestros "juegos" son peligrosos. Él es sólo un niño.

- Pero es mi hermano. Si es mi hermano es parte de mi clan. Si es parte de mi clan tiene que hacer lo que nosotros hacemos…Nosotros somos demonios bestia…

- Hombre, no lo digas así…Yo no diría "bestia"

Adramelech se rió.

- Eres tan gracioso, padre. Y tan…."brujo". Sabes muy poco de nosotros ¿verdad que sí? Esa es la clase de demonios que somos...Demonios bestia. Es, si quieres, el nombre de nuestra especie.

Chris creyó entender.

- ¿Cómo "el demonio del miedo" o "el demonio de los sueños"?

- Sí quieres verlo así…Pero, en realidad, no. Barbas era un demonio antropomórfico, independientemente de que fuera el demonio del miedo. Yo soy un demonio bestia, y soy además el demonio de la vida.

Chris ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

- Explícate.

- Tú corazón late a noventa pulsaciones por minuto ahora mismo. Eso es porque me tienes miedo, pero deberías calmarte, no quiero que te de un infarto. Si te diera, yo te podría curar.

Chris parpadeó. Se dio cuenta de que Adramelech lo decía en serio. Wow.

- ¿Y Vraskor?

- También es un demonio bestia, claro, y es el demonio de la muerte. Para que yo pudiera curarte, él tendría que matar a otra persona.

Daba escalofríos. La vida y la muerte. Sus hijos eran… la vida y la muerte. Uno daba la vida y el otro la quitaba.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

- No lo "sé", sino que simplemente lo…lo recuerdo. Como si ya lo supiera de antes, pero lo hubiera olvidado. Mi cabeza se llena de conocimientos sin que yo pueda evitarlo. Es cierto eso que le dices a veces a Nick: es como si tuviéramos una enciclopedia en la cabeza. Al menos, yo. Creo que…creo que mi madre dejó esos conocimientos en mí. También creo que Vraskor no lo sabe.

Interesante. Un gemelo poseía información y otro no…el Libro hablaba sólo de Vraskor, pero sin duda Adramelech era también alguien a tener en cuenta.

- Escúchame bien, Adramelech. No podéis matar a nadie. Ni jugando, ni en serio, ni nada. No quiero que utilicéis esos poderes…Has de jurarlo, Adramelech. Nunca curaras a nadie haciendo que tu hermano mate a otra persona. Júralo.

- ¿Ni siquiera si es a ti a quien tengo que curar? – preguntó el demonio con cautela.

- Tampoco entonces.

- Y…- empezó el demonio con cuidado - ¿Si es la vida de la cría? ¿Si es Leo el que peligra o esa mujer humana de la que te has enamorado?

Chris apretó los puños y se mordió el labio. La vida de un desconocido a cambio de la de Leo… tentador…Pero inmoral. Dio con la solución.

- Adramelech, si es la vida de Leo o la de Amy la que peligra, podéis intercambiar mi vida con la suya. Y con la de Wyatt. Y con la de todas las personas que Nick identifique como "familia".

Adramelech abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡No puedo prometer eso!

- Debes hacerlo, Adramelech.

- Vraskor se negará a hacerlo. Se negará a matarte.

- Entonces, engáñale. Dices que Peter…que Vraskor… no lo sabe. No sabe lo que puede hacer. Tendrás que engañarle para que me mate. Adramelech, júrame que harás lo que te he dicho o me enfadaré mucho contigo.

- Los demonios no podemos jurar. Pero puedo hacer un pacto de sangre.

- Hazlo – dijo Chris, sin dudar. Hubo un pulso de miradas, y Chris sabía que no podía flaquear. El demonio estaba empujado por su instinto a "obedecer a su líder", así que al final agachó la cabeza.

Adramelech gruñó, y cogió uno de los pedazos de cristal rotos. Se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano. Luego cogió la mano de Chris, que pensó que le iba a cortar también, pero se limitó a mancharle de su sangre. Después, la herida del demonio se cerró sola: se autocuraba.

- Si incumplo éste pacto, moriré – declaró Adramelech, con seriedad.

* * *

Chris no podía dormir. Su conversación con el lado demoníaco de su hijo le había alterado mucho. Le había hecho hacer una promesa que, si no cumplía, le costaría la vida. Se odió por eso, y se propuso saber más sobre demonios para evitar nuevos malos entendidos. Su inquietud le impedía dormirse. Además, en las noches anteriores había empezado a tener sueños raros. Sueños que alternaban entre el surrealismo y la realidad. En algunos salía Amy, en otros salían sus hijos, en otros salía Paul…y en todos acababa cayendo desde lo alto del puente de San Francisco, y se despertaba antes de llegar al final de la caída. Tras dar una cabezada tuvo de nuevo el mismo sueño y se cayó la cama. Decidió que ya era suficiente: Paul tendría que explicarle lo que había querido decir con ese mensaje tan críptico y todo eso de la profecía. ¿Por qué no podía acercarse a los sitios altos? Se puso unos pantalones y orbitó al cuarto de su protegido, que no había sido tal en varias semanas, porque su padre no quería que contactara con él.

No contaba sin embargo con que Paul pudiera tener compañía, y cuando apareció en el cuarto en el que ya había estado dos veces, se encontró con algo que realmente no quería ver. Había alguien en la cama de Paul, y se oían ruidos inequívocos que indicaban que el chico no estaba haciendo nada inocente. Chris se quedó congelado, con la boca abierta, sin poder moverse…

- Ahí no – dijo la voz de Paul desde debajo de la sábana, con una risita.

"Joder, joder, joder"

Chris ya iba a irse por donde había venido, es decir, ya iba a orbitar, cuando una cabeza asomó de las sábanas. Era Paul. El chico abrió mucho los ojos, movió los labios en lo que parecía un insulto a la venerable madre de Chris, y le hizo aspavientos para que se fuera. Chris asintió, pero antes de poder hacer nada asomó otra cabeza. El asombro de Chris alcanzó nuevas cotas cuando vio que se trataba de un chico. Con que Paul era…era gay. Buscó en su mente información que corroborara ese hecho. No, Paul no parecía gay, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Pero las apariencias engañan, después de todo. Chris se dio cuenta de que ese no era el mejor momento para ponerse a reflexionar sobre aquello. El "acompañante" de Paul parecía al borde de un infarto.

- ¿Quién es él Paul?

- Es…es mi hermano Christopher. Es un entrometido que no conoce la palabra privacidad – mintió Paul, con rapidez, sacándole de un enorme apuro. A ver cómo sino iba a explicar su presencia en aquella habitación.

- No le he oído entrar. Pensé que tus hermanos eran todos pequeños.

- Bueno, los que viven aquí sí. Christopher me saca muchos años, pero ha venido de visita, y por lo visto en este tiempo se ha olvidado de cómo se llama a las puertas. Pero ya se va y me esperará en la habitación de al lado ¿verdad? – masculló Paul entre dientes, y Chris captó el mensaje: "Largo de aquí, YA y espérame en ese cuarto que yo ahora iré".

Sintiéndose patoso y tropezando con los pantalones de alguien, Chris salió de la habitación. Posiblemente ese era uno de los momentos más surrealistas de su vida. Es lo que tiene orbitar al cuarto de alguien a las 4 de la mañana sin llamar primero. Chris se dio un puñetazo mental por no haberse molestado en mirar el reloj antes de salir. Fue al cuarto que le había indicado Paul y descubrió que era un baño. ¿Le hacía esperar en un baño? Por si la noche no era ya lo suficientemente extraña…

Cinco minutos después, cuando Chris ya se conocía de memoria aquella habitación (que, por cierto, era gigante para ser un servicio), Paul llamó a la puerta, y luego entró. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos, y nada más.

- ¿Lo ves? Yo llamo a las puertas. ¿Se puede saber qué coño hacías ahí?

- Tu cuarto era la única habitación de tu casa que conocía. – se defendió Chris - Es el único sitio donde puedo orbitar y dijiste que buscara la forma de contactar contigo.

- ¡Sí, pero no así! ¡Y no a las 4 de la mañana! Por Dios, eso ha sido totalmente…totalmente el momento más…."agh"…de toda mi vida.

Chris coincidía con él. Había sido un momento "agh" clarísimo.

- En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Tendría que haber mirado el reloj. Perdona. Pero no podía imaginarme que…que…

Paul alzó una ceja.

- ¿Que tengo vida privada?

Chris se ruborizó.

- No….yo…Vamos a olvidarlo ¿quieres?

- Tienes suerte de que Tom sea sólo una cara bonita. Si tuviera algo de cerebro no se habría tragado lo de que eres mi hermano. Y eso habría sido un problema, ¿verdad, señor luz blanca?

Chris se ruborizó aún más.

- Siento haber interrumpido.

Paul suspiró.

- Da igual. Mejor tú que mi padre. Sí, definitivamente mejor tú que mi padre.

Chris alcanzó un color rojo tan intenso que le hizo sentir aún más vergüenza.

- ¿Sabe…sabe que….?

- ¿Que soy gay? Bueno, yo se lo he dicho. Sí, creo que lo sabe. En esa conversación pareció mostrarme algo de atención. Tampoco fue muy cariñoso. Lo único que me dijo es "nosotros somos judíos reformistas, así que no hay ningún problema con que seas gay". Te juro que quise pegarle. Sólo faltaba que hubiera habido algún problema...Yo no necesitaba que me dijera eso, sino que, en fin, ya sabes, que fuera el padre que no ha sido y todo eso. Pero luego se portó cojonudamente. A mí a veces no me daba ni los buenos días, pero con los chicos que traía a casa era todo sonrisas. Siempre ha pasado un poco de mi vida sexual, y me encantaría que siguiera siendo así pero desde que le ha dado por hacer de padre creo que eso es mucho pedir… No sé cómo se tomaría saber que hago ciertas cosas en su casa. Se ha vuelto muy… muy mandón. ¡Ayer me mandó a la cama! ¡A la cama! ¡A las doce! ¡Tengo 19 años, por Dios!

Chris no pudo evitar reírse. Eso sonó tan adolescente…

- Así que…¿Patrick tiene reglas?

- ¡Demasiadas! A las doce en casa, eres muy joven para trabajar, no puedes usar el móvil en la mesa…

- Bueno Paul, me parecen cosas bastante lógicas.

Chris estaba muy aliviado. Parecía que por fin Patrick estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Empezaba a tratar a Paul sino como un niño, sí como un chico que aún es joven. Le hacía cierta gracia la reacción de Paul: no parecía gustarle que hubiera normas. Habían sido tres los años en los que las normas las ponía él. Había pasado a ser uno más de sus hermanos…

- A ver cómo te sentirías tú si tuvieras a alguien encima diciéndote lo que hacer a cada rato…- protestó Paul.

- Lo tuve. Lo tengo. Mi padre se sigue preocupando por mí.

- No es justo, Chris. Llevo años saliendo y entrando de casa cuando quería, yendo a fiestas…sólo tenía normas cuando estaba castigado. El resto del tiempo era libre. Ahora vivo en una jaula.

Chris soltó una risita.

- Se supone que tiene que ser así. Esto era lo que querías: un padre.

- ¡Pero ya soy un adulto! – protestó, en un tono que no sonó adulto en absoluto. – No debería tener que esconder a mi novio…

- Le escondes porque quieres. Das por supuesto que no le gustaría, pero deduzco que tampoco lo has hablado con él. De todas formas, es tu padre, Paul. Sólo puedo aconsejarte que le hagas caso, porque todo lo que diga lo hará por tu bien.

- Muy bien, pues si vamos a jugar al chico obediente tal vez debería decirle que estás aquí, a ver cómo se lo toma. – dijo Paul con malicia.

Chris entrecerró los ojos.

- Soy tu luz blanca. Tenemos que estar en contacto.

- Oh, pero eso es desobedecer a papá. No, no …debería decirle. Mi luz blanca me ha aconsejado que sea un chico obediente.

- ¬¬ Muy maduro, Paul. Si ya has dejado de hacer el tonto, de protestar y de ligar…

- …te aseguro que estábamos haciendo algo más que ligar…

- …no necesito detalles. El caso es, que aunque sea muy interesante, no he venido aquí para hablar de tu vida sexual. De hecho, es una parte de tu vida que no necesito conocer en absoluto.

- ¿Te incomoda? – preguntó Paul, primero con picardía, pero luego se puso serio e incluso se mostró algo preocupado - ¿Te supone algún problema? Esas bromas con tu hijo…Espero que sepas que… Nick es sólo un amigo…Él…no sé si te ha dicho, pero tiene novia.

- Ya lo sé, Paul. Y aunque no fuera así tampoco sería asunto mío. Pero en serio, estoy haciendo lo posible por olvidar que en la habitación de al lado hay un chaval desnudo esperando a que vuelvas a la cama, así que dejemos el tema. He venido a que me expliques todo eso de alejarme de los sitios altos, y ya que estamos, a que me cuentes lo que sepas de esa profecía.

- El que sabe algo es mi padre. Yo sólo sé que sabe quiénes sois vosotros, los Haliwell, y que cree que algo malo va a pasaros. Me dijo que no me encariñara contigo y todo lo que he conseguido sacarle es que me asegure de que te mantienes lejos de las alturas. No sé por qué dijo eso, ni cómo espera que lo cumpla si no me deja acercarme a ti.

- ¿Y por qué no te deja?

- Porque es un sobreprotector sin remedio. Y porque…- murmuró Paul, y pareció vacilar antes de continuar - porque está convencido de que vas a morir, Chris. No quiere ni ponerme en peligro, ni que seamos amigos para que… para que tu muerte me afecte.

Chris tragó saliva. Había una profecía que decía que él iba a morir. Aunque con aquello ya era suficiente, Paul no había terminado.

- Mira no… no debería decirte esto pero…se supone que…que una profecía dice que tú morirás salvándome la vida, para que yo pueda cumplir una misión. No me ha contado más, y tú no deberías saberlo. Pero no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí. Así que lo mejor será que le haga caso en esto y que… que nos mantengamos alejados. Así no habrá posibilidad de que mueras por salvarme.

Christopher intentó asimilarlo. Conocía los riesgos de saber el futuro. Era peligroso, y era muy fácil caer en engaños y falsas interpretaciones. Realmente quería conocer esa profecía. Podía ser un error. No siempre era lo evidente. No siempre las palabras significaban lo que parecían significar. Y, si era así, si de verdad había una profecía que decía que él iba a morir…entonces Chris sabía por experiencia que nada podría evitarlo. Y que intentando evitarlo, podría provocar precisamente que todo se precipitara.

- Tú no crees que tu padre tenga razón – dijo Chris de pronto. – Es él el que está convencido de que voy a morir, no tú. ¿Por qué?

- Porque mi padre lleva años intentando evitar que esa profecía se cumpla. Ocultarme mis propios poderes no es lo único que hacía. Te investigaba a ti, y a tu familia. Tenemos un libro…estoy seguro de que te encantaría leerlo, y si puedo sacarlo de su caja fuerte te lo enseñaré. El caso es que hay cosas que deberían haber pasado y no han sucedido. Así que, el futuro no está escrito.

Chris se tranquilizó visiblemente, y se aferró a eso. Se oyeron ruidos.

- Tienes que irte – dijo Paul. – Vuelve luego, por la mañana. Estaré sólo. Ahora vete.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Chris, pero antes de orbitar, preguntó - ¿Paul? ¿Qué cosas son esas que tendrían que haber pasado?

Paul no respondía, y los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes. Había alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Chris orbitó para no ser descubierto, y antes de desaparecer del todo escuchó el susurro de Paul:

- Tú tendrías que ser el asesino de Jason. Y ese soy yo.

Cuando Chris apareció en su cuarto, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Su respiración acelerada. Su corazón, detenido. Él ERA el asesino de Jason. No de forma voluntaria…Pero era el causante de su muerte. ¿Quería eso decir que la profecía iba a cumplirse? ¿Qué él… iba a morir?

Quizá lo mereciera.

Desde luego, si tenía que morir, era justo que lo hiciera por salvar a Paul.

Pero, por más que su mente pensara así su alma sólo pensaba en su familia, y en la vida junto a ellos que no quería perder.


	64. Chapter 64: Profecías (parte 2)

Chris no durmió en lo que quedaba de noche. Ni siquiera lo intentó. Se encerró en el desván buscando respuestas en el Libro de las sombras, pero no las encontraba. Era lógico en cierta forma, puesto que aunque la profecía versara sobre él, pertenecía a la rama Anderson de los Warren. El Libro de las Sombras sólo almacenaba los conocimientos de su familia. Frustrado, decidió buscar entonces información sobre el demonio de la vida y el demonio de la muerte. Pero el Libro no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda aquella noche. Sólo encontró lo mismo de siempre sobre Peter, o más bien sobre Vraskor.

_VRASKOR._

_PODEROSO DEMONIO DE ORIGEN DESCONOCIDO_ (¡Ja! Se reía Chris del "origen desconocido"]_ AL QUE SE LE CONOCERÁ COMO EL "HIJO DE LAS BRUJAS"_ [del brujo, si no os importa]._ TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DEL INFRAMUNDO LE TEMERÁN_ [claro, porque él creía que debían temerle]. _CON ÉL TERMINARÁ LA GUERRA ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD. SUS PODERES SON MUCHOS Y VARIADOS. ENTRE ELLOS SE CONOCE SU CAPACIDAD PARA CONTROLAR LA ELECTRICIDAD, QUE SE MANIFIESTA EN FORMA DE RAYOS._

Chris leyó todo o que ponía ahí sobre su hijo sin poder contener los pensamientos sarcásticos. Una vez más se preguntó quién habría escrito aquella entrada. Tal vez algún antepasado con premoniciones, que de alguna forma hubiese podido adelantarse al nacimiento de Peter…Acarició el dibujo que acompañaba al texto mientras se preguntaba si sería cierto que con él terminaría por fin esa persecución eterna entre brujas y demonios…No lo entendía: los Ancianos habían dicho que Vraskor no debía destruir a los de su propia especie. Entonces, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a acabar con los demonios, y por tanto con la oscuridad, para siempre?

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y actuó por instinto, tras varios años de experiencia en recibir ataques de brujos y demonios que buscaban poseer el Libro. Se fijó en una esfera de cristal en una mesita cercana y la orbitó mientras se giraba, para ir a estamparla contra la puerta, y por ende contra su atacante…que resultó ser Nick. Demostrando tener muchos reflejos, Nick se agachó a tiempo de evitar que la bola de cristal macizo impactara contra él. Chris respiró con alivio cuando vio que no le había pasado nada.

- Si quieres que me vaya sólo tenías que decirlo – bromeó Nick, cogiendo la bola del suelo. No se había roto. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Se ven cosas en ellas, como en las brujas de la tele?

- A veces – respondió Chris, tomando la esfera y poniéndola en su sitio. – Lo siento, no pensé que podría ser uno de vosotros. Es la costumbre. ¿Qué haces aquí, de todas formas?

- Escuché ruidos y subí a mirar.

Chris miró el reloj. Eran las seis y media de la mañana.

- Aun es pronto para que estés despierto.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- Dos horas. Desde que volví de casa de Paul.

- ¿Has estado en casa de Paul?

- Sí. Quería obtener respuestas y he vuelto con más preguntas. Quedamos en que volvería luego.

Le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, omitiendo el vergonzoso episodio de su aparición en el cuarto de Paul en un mal momento. Le habló de la profecía, aunque intentó restarle importancia para no preocuparle. No debió de hacerlo muy bien, porque cuando acabó Nick le miraba con el ceño fruncido y expresión seria.

- ¿Así que alguien predijo tu muerte?

- Eso parece.

- Alguien de la familia de Paul.

- Patsy ya mencionó una profecía, aunque cuando ella lo hizo yo entendí otra cosa. No me avisó a mí, sino que me insistió en que protegiera a Paul. Se supone que moriré protegiéndole así que tal vez me estaba animando a cumplir con mi destino.

Chris se asombró de la facilidad con la que podía hablar de su propia muerte.

- No deberías ir a su casa. Paul tiene razón: tienes que mantenerte lejos de él, para que no exista la posibilidad de que se cumpla…

- Dudo que sea tan sencillo. No es una premonición: es una profecía. Las premoniciones son imágenes de un futuro posible. Las profecías son cosas que se cumplen en TODOS los futuros posibles. Haga lo que haga, pasará.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Porque ya ha empezado. Lo de Jason. Necesito más detalles, pero todo parece indicar que eso era el primer paso.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Chris se sintió un estúpido por haber ignorado lo que estaba pasando. Él planeando una nueva vida, y resulta que tenía los días contados…

- Nick, si me pasa algo…- empezó.

- ¡NO! ¡Ni siquiera lo digas! No va a pasarte nada.

Chris le miró con ternura. Él también quería negarlo. De hecho, aun no había asumido que fuera a morir y por supuesto no iba a rendirse tan pronto, pero tenía que tenerlo todo bien atado por si sucedía lo peor. Tenía que asegurarse de que sus hijos estarían bien. De todas formas, aquél no era el mejor momento para hablarlo, porque Nick no iba a escucharle.

- ¿Y tú por qué no puedes dormir? – le preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

- Ah, no sé. Quizás porque mi padre se ha aprovechado de no sé qué mierda de obediencia demoníaca para que le prometa que engañaré a mi hermano para que le mate.

- Parece un buen motivo para no poder dormir. Y también un buen motivo para enfadarse – comentó Chris.

- Papá, no es gracioso. ¿te das cuenta de lo que me has pedido?

Nick tenía razón. No era gracioso en absoluto. Chris le miró con expresión torturada.

- No sabía que un juramento de sangre implicaba la muerte si lo incumplías. – dijo Chris, sintiéndose más allá de la culpabilidad. Sentía que sólo por ese error merecía la muerte que tal iba a llegarle. Había puesto en peligro la vida de su hijo…fijó la vista en el suelo, convirtiendo sus siguiente palabras casi en una súplica - Si llega a pasarte algo…yo… moriría mil veces para evitar que te pasara nada.

- ¡Es que precisamente es de tu muerte de lo que estamos hablando! ¡Por si la amenaza de una profecía no fuera bastante, tú me has hecho prometer que si Leo o cualquiera de la familia se muere yo lo resucitaré a cambio de tu vida! ¡Me has hecho prometer eso y es lo peor que me han hecho en la vida!

Chris parpadeó. Había visto a Nick enfadado, pero nunca así. Estaba bajo control, pero más enfadado que nunca. Ese autodominio que demostraba su hijo le confería cierta… autoridad. Nick pareció de pronto mucho mayor de lo que era. Chris tuvo que apartar la mirada, porque sintió que se quemaba. Trató de explicarse.

- Cuando te hice prometer aquello pensé que jamás tendrías que cumplirlo: yo puedo curar. Si algo le pasara a Leo yo podría curarle. No pienso permitir que le pase nada. Pero si yo me muero...si no puedo estar ahí para proteger a Leo y él se muere también...La muerte es algo que Wyatt no puede curar. Pero tú sí. Ahora la promesa se ha vuelto real. Puede que todos corramos peligro, Nick, y a lo mejor llega el momento en el que tienes que cumplir esa promesa.

- ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Qué te mate a ti para salvar a Leo? ¿Crees que él me perdonará? ¿Crees que Peter me perdonará? ¿Crees que yo me perdonaré a mí mismo y te perdonaré a ti? ¡Nadie tiene derecho a decidir quién vive y quién muere! – chilló Nick. – Aparte de lo …inmoral…de lo indecente de eso que me propones, ¿has pensado lo que pasaría si tú ya estás muerto para entonces? Dices que sólo podría pasarle algo a Leo si tú no estás ahí para defenderle. ¿Y si te has muerto? ¿La vida de quién usaré para salvarle a él en ese caso? ¿Y para salvarte a ti? Porque si crees, si has creído por un maldito segundo que voy a cruzarme de brazos para ver cómo te mueres, ¡ES QUE ERES SIMBÉCIL!

Chris se sintió amedrentado por aquellas palabras, por la vehemencia de Nick, por la fuerza que irradiaba…En ese momento sólo podía hacer una cosa, y fue lo que hizo. Le abrazó con fuerza y así se calmaron los dos. La voz de Nick estaba quebrada cuando habló de nuevo.

- No puede pasarte nada. Ahora no. No sería justo.

- Nick, yo estaba bastante tranquilo hace unas horas. Pero si Paul tiene razón, y lo de Jason formaba parte de todo esto…ya ha empezado. ¿Entiendes, cariño? Me gustaría poder decirte que no estoy asustado, que no hay ningún peligro y que sé a lo que nos enfrentamos. Pero eso sería mentirte. Aun no sé de qué tengo que tener miedo, pero es evidente que no puedo seguir negando que esa profecía nos afecta. Ahora resulta innegable que nuestra familia y la de Paul estaban destinadas a encontrarse.

- A la mierda el destino. Yo no creo en esas cosas. Cada uno escribe su propio futuro.

- En eso, cielo, te doy completamente la razón. Por eso no podemos dejar que esto nos afecte. Nos han leído el capítulo de un libro. Ahora nos toca reescribirlo.

Nick se pasó la manga por los ojos y Chris supuso que era porque debía de estar llorando. Le separó un poco y le miró. Efectivamente tenía los ojos húmedos.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Lágrimas? No será por mí ¿eh? Yo aun me veo muy vivo, no sé tú. Y lo cierto es que no tengo pensado dejarme matar.

- Sí lo harás. Te conozco, y sí lo harás. Si es por salvar a Paul lo harás. Tú y tu maldito sentido del deber.

- Bueno, pues entonces será mejor que me ocupe de que Paul no se mete en ningún lío ¿verdad?

- ¿Aun piensas ir a su casa?

- Sí. Pero tranquilo: no está en ningún sitio alto.

Nick no se rió ni hizo el amago. Siguieron abrazados un poco más hasta que Chris se separó, con delicadeza.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor, Nick. Otro más – dijo, recordando lo de la promesa. – No le digas nada de esto a tu hermano. No merece la pena preocuparle. Aun no he podido ver lo que dice exactamente esa profecía. Tal vez nos estemos preocupando por nada.

- De acuerdo.

Una hora después todos estaban desayunando, listos para ir al colegio. Nick no sonrió ni una sólo vez, a pesar de que Chris hizo su mejor esfuerzo como bufón de la corte. Ver a Nick tan preocupado le hizo darse cuenta de que el chico realmente le quería. Cuando aun se estaba conmoviendo por el amor de un gemelo, el otro le demostró que no le quería menos:

- ¿Vais a decirme lo que está pasando? Desde ayer vosotros dos estáis muy raros – dijo Peter.

- ¿Es por lo que pasó en mi cuarto? – preguntó Leo. Había dormido aquella noche en la habitación de Peter, porque aun no tenía ventana.

- No pasa nada, chicos. Es que a Nick no le apetece nada lo de ir a la biblioteca – mintió Chris, intentando salvar la situación. Peter le miró a los ojos y Chris sintió que su alma era examinada por dos grandes y profundos espejos azules.

- Me has mentido, así que tiene que ser algo importante. Y malo. Importante y malo. ¿Me tengo que preocupar?

- ¿De qué hablas? Sólo tienes que preocuparte de no llegar tarde a clase….

- Entonces, me tengo que preocupar. Esperaré a que decidas contármelo. Espero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

- Lo sé, Peter – afirmó Chris con rotundidad, con amor, y con agradecimiento. No se merecía los hijos que tenía. Incluso Leo se levantó y le dio un abrazo, y aquél gesto le reconfortó más que ninguna otra cosa. Sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en aquella mañana, y despejó su mente de profecías y malos augurios.

- ¡Venga! Aligerando que se nos hace tarde…

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Chris les llevó al colegio, y observó cómo entraban en el edifico. Nick se giró para mirarle antes de entrar, y sus ojos se encontraron en la distancia que los separaba. Chris escuchó algo en su mente:

"Si no dejas que te maten, prometo no volver a leerte la mente nunca más. Y ésta vez lo cumpliré."

Chris le sonrió, aunque no estaba seguro de que Nick pudiera apreciar el gesto desde donde estaba.

"A veces me gusta que me leas la mente. Como ahora mismo, y así puedo asegurarte una vez más que no va a pasarme nada"

* * *

Media hora después Chris estaba en la puerta de la casa de Paul. Había recibido un SMS en el que el chico le daba su dirección "para que pudiera llamar como la gente normal en vez de orbitar como un ladrón". Ante sí tenía una casa de tres pisos, grande, blanca y con un jardín hermoso de extensión considerable. Todo en aquél sitio decía "rico". Llamó al timbre, y poco después Paul salió a abrirle. Salió a abrirle en calzoncillos, para ser más precisos.

"Cada vez entiendo mejor por qué Nick y él se llevan también" pensó, y controló el impulso de decirle que hiciera el favor de vestirse no fuera a coger una pulmonía. No era su casa y no era su hijo. Y él no era una abuela, aunque a veces pensara como una.

- Hombre, usando las puertas. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sabías usar el timbre? – preguntó Paul, con cierta guasa.

- Era ese botón bajo el cartel de "no pulsar" ¿verdad? – respondió Chris, con el mismo humor. Paul le sonrió, y le dejó pasar.

A pesar de que Chris tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, muchas preguntas y muchas preocupaciones relacionadas básicamente con la predicción de su muerte, se olvidó de todo al entrar en aquella casa. El recibidor era gigante. El suelo de mármol. Las paredes de un material del mismo blanco imposible. Todo era muy amplio, y lujoso. Casi se sorprendió de que no hubiera un mayordomo.

- ¿Has desayunado? – preguntó Paul, sin reparar en las sensaciones que su casa producía en Chris.

- Sí.

- Yo no. Así que, si te place acompañarme a la cocina un momento…

¿Eran cosas suyas o le había salido acento británico? Modales burgueses, y salía a recibirle en gallumbos. Desde luego, Paul era un tipo de contrastes. Chris tuvo la extraña sensación de que el chico le hacía aposta. Que le gustaba aparentar, y confundir. Por eso hablaba de forma excesivamente culta y luego caía casi en la mala educación.

La cocina no fue menos impresionante que el resto de la casa. Le pareció que todo era demasiado diáfano, pero seguro que daba otra impresión cuando estuviera allí la numerosa familia al completo…Lo que le recordó…

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Estamos sólo, Chris. Sino no hubieras podido venir. Ah, bueno, Tom está saliendo de la ducha, pero se irá en seguida.

- Tom…¿el chico de …de esta madrugada?

- El mismo. Le caíste bien, por cierto. Quiero decir que le pareciste guapo. Qué cerdo, fantaseando con mi propio hermano…

- No… no somos hermanos…- respondió Chris sin saber qué otra cosa decir. No estaba en su terreno. Aquello sonó muy estúpido y evidentemente Paul se rió.

- Ya lo sé. Y él tampoco es un cerdo, en realidad, sólo un poco tonto. De todas formas, me alegro de no tener motivos para estar celoso. Es MI tonto.

Chris se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Paul le trataba como si no le valorara mucho, ese chico, el tal Tom, era importante para Paul. Que llamarle "tonto" era su forma de decir "estoy con él y vamos relativamente en serio". No quiso saber cómo se suponía que se decían "te quiero".

Como si le hubieran invocado al hablar de él, Tom bajó con el pelo aun mojado. Era un chico de rostro aniñado, ojos muy claros (demasiado claros, en realidad, como si les faltara melanina) y pelo castaño, enfundado en unos vaqueros y en una chaqueta de cuero algo ajustada. El chico le sonrió.

- No hemos sido presentados formalmente – dijo, extendiendo la mano – Soy Thomas Jefferson, aunque te aseguro que el nombre es una coincidencia. No aspiro a la política. ¿Cómo estás?

Chris parpadeó. Vale, ese chico podía gustarle hasta a él, y a él le iban las mujeres. Era hipnótico en la voz y los movimientos y tenía algo en el porte. Chris se apostó algo a que era modelo. No pegaba con Paul. Para nada. Tom era muy…. Femenino. Y Paul… bueno, Chris seguía diciendo que Paul no parecía gay. Se acordó de que se estaban presentando y le estrechó la mano.

- Chris. Chris Hal…Anderson – rectificó, recordando que supuestamente Paul y él eran hermanos.

- Eres el primer hermano que Paul me presenta. Creo que piensa que seré una mala influencia para sus hermanos pequeños – soltó Tom, con una risita. – Qué irónico ¿verdad? Si uno de los dos es una mala influencia, claramente es él…

- Tom, ¿tú no tenías que irte?

- Sí, sí, ya me voy. Algunos tenemos clase – dijo Tom, guiñándole un ojo a Chris – Estarás deseando que llegue mañana, para librarte de él y que vuelva al colegio.

Chris sonrió sin saber qué decir y observó cómo se iba. Paul rodó los ojos, mientras se preparaba un cuenco con cereales.

- ¿Mañana acaba tu expulsión?

- Pues sí. Vaya coñazo. Tom está en la universidad, así que tiene un horario mucho más flexible. Y si no lo hace flexible él, que se salta clases para estar conmigo.

Lo que pensaba: Paul estaba total y adolescentemente enamorado.

- ¿Está bien que piense que soy tu hermano? Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que no es verdad…Lamento haberte puesto en el compromiso de mentirle a tu novio…

- No es mi novio. Es… un lío ocasional. Viene por aquí, nos divertimos un rato, se va…Ni siquiera sabe lo de Jason.

Eso explicaba por qué no había estado en el funeral. En fin, Chris creía que Paul realmente sentía algo por ese chico y le parecía una tontería negarlo y hacerlo pasar por algo superficial, pero no estaba ahí para ser su consejero sentimental.

- Hablando de Jason… Hay algo que tengo que decirte. – dijo Chris, sin saber cómo seguir. Tenía que decirle lo que había pasado en el hospital, para que entendiera que la profecía ya estaba en marcha, pero era duro decirle a alguien que eres el causante de la muerte de su hermano.

- Primero hablo yo – dijo Paul, mientras se sentaba a desayunar. Chris observó todo lo que se había preparado: cereales con leche, zumo, tostadas, café, fruta… Caray. – Siento lo que te he dicho está madrugada. Me has pillado con la guarda baja y he hablado de más. Sé que te he dejado preocupado.

- Tenía que saberlo, Paul. Si voy a morir…

- No vas a morir. Pero ya hablaremos de eso. Llevo semanas sin hablar propiamente con tu familia. Papá no me deja hablar con Nick, y tampoco con Peter. ¿Cómo están?

Chris le habló de ellos, de la escuela de magia, de la incursión de Peter al inframundo…Incluso le contó que Amy iba a ir a vivir con él.

- Así que tienes novia. ¿Por qué Nick se olvida siempre de los detalles más interesantes? Pues yo aquí no he hecho gran cosa. Casi sin darme cuenta, progresivamente, me he visto "relevado" de mis obligaciones. Papá me obligó a dejar el trabajo, él se ocupa de mis hermanos y está consiguiendo que mamá se recupere también…. Podría decirse que mi única tarea es hacer los deberes e irme a la cama pronto. Y como estaba expulsado, no había deberes. Así que esto han sido unas buenas vacaciones… pero bastante aburridas. Casi me alegro de empezar el colegio otra vez. Casi.

- ¿Has pensado lo de la escuela de magia?

- Yo puedo pensar lo que tú quieras, pero es mi padre el que se niega a dejarme ir. Parece que en mi carnet alguien ha debido borrar el uno, y para mi padre debo de volver a tener nueve años.

- En el fondo te gusta que se ocupe de ti.

- Sí – admitió Paul, con una sonrisa – en el fondo me gusta. Aunque un término medio tal vez no estaría tan mal. Cada vez está más encima…Y sigue siendo igual de frío.

- El carácter es el carácter, supongo…

- Y la costumbre es la costumbre. Eso de no tocarme en 19 años sin duda ha tenido que influir en que no seamos muy cercanos. En fin. ¿Nos ponemos al tajo entonces? – dijo Paul, levantándose y recogiendo.

- ¿Mmm?

- Supongo que querrás ver nuestro Libro. No tiene un nombre chulo como "el Libro de las Sombras" pero a su modesta forma no está nada mal. No recoge enemigos. Recoge sólo hechizos y…. si me lo permites, una historia familiar más completa que el vuestro. Eso es cosa de mi padre. Resulta que esos viajes de trabajo no eran tales. Eran investigaciones muy a fondo sobre mi familia y la tuya. Y sobre ti. Sobre todo sobre ti.

- ¿Qué problema tiene tu padre conmigo? – preguntó Chris, casi dolido más que molesto.

- Quizá si ves la profecía lo entenderás. – dijo Paul, y salió de la cocina. Chris le siguió. Tras recorrer largos pasillos, entraron en una habitación grande, un despacho. Paul miraba el lugar como si estuviera profanando algo prohibido, así que Chris supuso que no debían estar en aquél lugar, que debía ser el despacho de su padre. Paul caminó hacia un cuadro, y lo corrió, mostrando una caja fuerte. No pareció tener dificultades para meter la clave – También va a ser la primera vez que yo la lea – comentó Paul. – Nunca he ojeado el libro sin la supervisión de mi padre. Casi lamento hacer esto, es como traicionar su confianza. Me dio esta clave para emergencias… Pero – dijo mientras tiraba de la puerta para abrirla - …no es como si fuera a robarle dinero.

En esa caja de cincuenta por cincuenta había mucho dinero. Todo eran billetes, salvo un libro fino que fue lo que Paul sacó, antes de cerrar la caja de nuevo.

- Como ves, es el hermano pequeño del vuestro. Hay que dejarle crecer – bromeó, y abrió el libro. Chris no podía hacer sino observar: ahí, de alguna forma, estaba su futuro. Paul rebuscó entre las hojas, y finalmente puso el libro delante de Chris, que intentó leer, pero no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Latín?

- No. Letra de médico. Ah, y creo que está en irlandés. Sí, ésta página está en irlandés.

- No sé leer irlandés. Ni siquiera sé leer inglés antiguo. Nuestro libro tiene una especie de hechizo que hace que el idioma se entienda lo lea quien lo lea…

- Pues éste no. Este es un libro normal, escrito a mano por mi padre. En momentos como este me alegro de las lecciones de gaélico de mi abuelo. Trae aquí. – dijo Paul, y casi le quitó el libro. Ante la cara de póker de Chris, tuvo que explicarse - Papá es inglés, y sus padres son irlandeses. Supongo que mi padre pensó que ciertas cosas importantes de este libro estarían más seguras en un idioma que poca gente habla, y cuya caligrafía desapreció a mediados del siglo XX. Siempre he pensado que era una estupidez que el abuelo me enseñara a leer un idioma en vías de extinción, pero es evidente que lo hacía pensando en algo como esto. En fin, coge papel. Voy a intentar traducírtelo.

Tras decir esto, Paul se concentró en las letras y empezó a recitarle la profecía. Chris la apuntó en un papel, aunque los dedos le temblaban. Nunca había oído una profecía. Casi se esperaba algo poético y metafórico, como lo que uno suele ver en libros y películas. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no era tan enigmático como lo que uno podría esperar:

_PROFECÍA DEL DESTRUCTOR_

_EL HERMANO MEDIANO, HIJO DE LAS EMBRUJADAS, TRAERÁ LA DESGRACIA A NUESTRA FAMILIA. MATARÁ AL NIÑO QUE COMPARTA EL PODER CON LA MADRE DEL DESTRUCTOR Y SERÁ EL CAUSANTE DE LA MUERTE DE OTRO. PERO SU HORA NO LLEGARÁ HASTA QUE NO HAYA SALVADO A AQUÉL AL QUE TIENE QUE MATAR. CAERÁ DESDE LO ALTO POR OCUPAR EL LUGAR DE SU PROTEGIDO._

Chris levantó la cabeza del papel y parpadeó.

- ¿El destructor? ¿Me llaman el destructor?

- Es un buen mote.

Chris se quedó en silencio. Dejó caer el bolígrafo, y suspiró. Se apoyó en la mesa, sintiéndose derrotado. Casi se olvidó de la presencia de Paul, que le puso una mano en la espalda.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el chico - No es tan malo. Tú has matado a nadie de mi familia, Chris, y sé que no lo vas a hacer, así que esto no va a cumplirse. Sé que estas cosas no hay que tomárselas a broma, pero esto es una tontería. Es más o menos lo mismo que había dicho mi padre, y sólo confirma lo que te decía: es absurdo. No tengas miedo.

Chris suspiró más.

- Paul, ya se está cumpliendo.

- Chris, no digas tonterías…

- "El niño que compartas los poderes de la madre del destructor". Dijiste que Jason explotaba cosas. Mi madre tiene ese poder.

- Lo sé, mi padre me lo dijo. Pero sigue siendo absurdo. Tú no mataste a Jason, fui yo…

Chris cerró los ojos.

- ¿Chris?

Paul sonó dubitativo aquella vez.

- Si lo hice, Paul. Maté a Jason.

- ¿Qué? No, no hiciste tal cosa. Lo recuerdo, Chris, aquella noche… Le golpeé, y se dio en la cabeza…

- Fui al hospital – dijo Chris al final. – Cuando Nick me habló de tu hermano fui al hospital. Sabes que puedo curar… Pensé… creí que podía curar a tu hermano. Aunque eso…eso es incumplir las normas… e incumplir las normas tiene un precio. Jason se despertó, pero…se suponía que no debía hacerlo. Que nunca iba a despertar. Así que murió. Le… le mate. No sabes… no puedes imaginarte cuanto lo siento. No fue… no quise… no era mi intención. Yo quería salvarle. Lo hice… Le… le curé…"Salvé a aquél al que tenía que matar", como dice la profecía. Intenté salvar a Jason y no pude. Se ha cumplido. Mi hora ha llegado. – confesó Chris, sintiéndose un miserable. Los remordimientos le mataban. La Anciana había dicho… había dicho que el niño hubiera muerto igual, o que nunca hubiera despertado. Pero Chris no dejaba de pensar que había sido culpa suya…y ahora era también causa de su propia muerte…

No tuvo tiempo para autoodiarse más, porque sin previo aviso Paul se abalanzó sobre él. Le cogió de las solapas de su chaqueta y lo empotró contra la pared. Los pies de Chris no tocaban el suelo y Paul puso su brazo contra su garganta, medio ahogándole. Chris estaba inmovilizado, contra la pared.

- ¡Ya lo creo que ha llegado tu hora, cerdo hijo de puta! – bramó el chico. Seguía en ropa interior, pero por alguna razón eso sólo le hacía más intimidante: hacía que uno se diera cuenta de lo grandes que eran sus bíceps y de lo marcados que estaban sus abdominales. Paul tenía un cuerpo ejercitado en el gimnasio. Probablemente era más fuerte que Chris, y aunque no fuera así, en la posición en la que le tenía Chris difícilmente se podía defender. - ¡Asesinaste a mi hermano!

- Fue…fue un accidente – intentó decir Chris. Le faltaba el aire.

- ¡Era un niño! ¿Crees que puedes coger, decir que lo sientes y arreglarlo todo? ¡ERA MI HERMANO!

Paul apretó más su antebrazo contra el cuello de Chris justo antes de soltarlo, y dejarlo caer. Chris cayó al suelo de rodillas. Apoyó una mano en el suelo y se llevó otra a la garganta, intentando recuperar la respiración. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio que Paul estaba junto al escritorio de su padre, con un cajón abierto, y que sacaba algo de ahí. Una pistola.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda"

- Paul, cálmate…

- ¿Que me calme? ¿Hará eso que mi hermano reviva de nuevo, Chris? ¿O lo harás tú? El poderoso luz blanca que se cree Dios, capaz de controlar la vida y la muerte – se burló Paul, mientras avanzaba hacia él. Aquellas palabras le recordaron vagamente a algo que había dicho Nick. Tal vez fuera cierto. Tal vez Chris necesitara controlarlo todo; la vida, y la muerte de quienes le importaban. Tal vez si se resignara ante los hechos…. Si fuera capaz de rendirse…Si no se creyera destinado a salvar a los que le rodeaban no hubiera intentado ayudar a Jason…y no se habría convertido en el Destructor.

- ¿Quieres matarme Paul? Entonces hazlo. Somos brujos. Hay muchas formas. Seguro que el libro de tu padre tiene varios hechizos… Lo difícil en nuestro caso no es matar, sino evitar hacerlo. Se supone que…

- Pues entonces escojo la opción fácil, Christopher -interrumpió Paul, y le apuntó con el arma. – Ahórrate los discursos morales.

- ¡Paul, baja eso! Podrías hacerte daño. ¡Las armas no son un juguete!

"Mierda."

¿Sabía el chico disparar siquiera? Chris se sorprendió a sí mismo preocupándose por Paul antes que por él. El ya se daba por muerto. No es que creyera que Paul fuera un asesino, pero tenía genio, un arma y un motivo para matarle. Y había una profecía que vaticinaba su defunción. Pero Chris no pude evitar recordar la otra parte, lo único de toda aquella profecía que no encajaba: "será causante de la muerte de otro". ¿Y si era el causante de la muerte de Paul? ¿Y si después de matarle Paul se suicidaba, o su arma se disparaba sola? Chris odiaba las armas de fuego. Las odiaba tanto…

Paul rió con sarcasmo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo podría hacerme daño? Es a ti a quien estoy apuntando, hijo de perra.

- ¿De dónde… de dónde has sacado eso…?

Chris intentaba ganar tiempo.

- Ya lo has visto. Del escritorio de mi padre.

- ¿Guarda un arma en un cajón, cuando hay niños en la casa?

- Mis hermanos ya saben que no deben entrar aquí cuando él no está. Además, el cajón se desbloquea a la vez que la caja fuerte.

- ¿Qué hace… qué hace tu padre con un arma?

- Estamos en EEUU, Chris. Mi padre caza demonios en sus ratos libros. ¿Qué querías que usara, margaritas?

- ¡Hechizos! ¡Nosotros peleamos con magia!

- Me parece que una bala me será más útil ahora mismo que cualquier palabrita mágica. ¿Es eso lo que quieres discutir? ¿La forma en la que vas a morir? – preguntó Paul, socarrón, agitando la pistola.

- ¡Paul! ¡Baja eso, es peligroso! ¡Y no te apuntes al pie, haz el favor!

"…Pero tampoco hace falta que me apuntes al pecho…"

- Haces demasiado ruido, Chris. Pero puedes gritar si quieres, que nadie te oirá. Tal vez mi hermano también gritara. ¿Lo hizo?

¿Por qué sonaba como un psicópata? Chris cada vez tenía más dudas de que el chico supiera manejar un arma de verdad. Era un revolver. ¿Los revólveres tenían seguro? Chris lamentó saber tan poco sobre armas. En ese momento su vida podía depender de ello. Más que su vida, la de Paul. Quizá él ya estaba condenado…No quería ser el que "causara la muerte del otro". Con un Anderson en la conciencia ya tenía suficiente.

- Paul…piensa lo que estás haciendo…por Dios, ¿sabes si quiera manejar eso?

El chico rió, de nuevo sarcásticamente.

- No tengo licencia de armas, si te refieres a eso. Pero sí, se disparar. Desde hace dos días.

¿Patrick le había enseñado a disparar? Amantes de las armas. ¡Daban asco!

- Paul, tú no eres un asesino.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE SOY O LO QUE NO SOY! ¡TE ACERCASTE A MI COMO UN AMIGO DESPUÉS DE MATAR A MI HERMANO! – bramó Paul, y entonces el arma se disparó. Por su cara de susto Chris entendió que no lo había hecho aposta. Paul dejó caer la pistola y se llevó las manos a los oídos, porque el ruido le había dejado momentáneamente sordo. A Chris también: los disparos reales suenan mucho más fuerte que los de la televisión, y más cuando son en una habitación y no al aire libre. Luego se dio cuenta de que si estaba pensando en aquello era porque no estaba muerto y sólo entonces se miró para comprobar que no estaba herido, y Paul tampoco. El tiro había dado en la pared.

Sin dar tiempo a que Paul recuperara la pistola, se abalanzó sobre él y pateó el arma para alejarla. Paul intentaba golpearle y Chris de detenerle. Poco a poco los oídos de Chris fueron recuperándose y empezó a escuchar de nuevo. Paul le insultaba, pero él no le prestó atención.

- ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!? – le gritó - ¿crees que por un par de lecciones ya sabes disparar? ¡Podías haberte matado? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Paul no le escuchaba. Se cernía sobre él sin tregua. Chris se llevó algún que otro puñetazo y cayó al suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza y dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes.

- Maldito mocoso.

Chris también se estaba enfadando, como era natural. Nunca había sido tan peleón como Wyatt pero nadie aguanta que le apunten con un arma y que le peguen sin molestarse al menos un poquito. Paul estaba fuera de control, y más le valía frenarle antes de que hiciera alguna tontería más. Se levantaron del suelo y sin pensarlo, Chris le arrastró hacia una silla. Se sentó y luchó para ponerle encima de él. Pasó una pierna por encima de las de Paul, para impedir que se moviera, y entonces le golpeó, duro y fuerte, en el trasero. Después de ese vinieron varios más. Al principio parecía que Paul no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Seguía intentando soltarse haciendo mucha fuerza. Pero ahora era Chris quien tenía ventaja sobre él, por la posición.

- ¿Qué haces capullo? – preguntó Paul mientras seguía intentando soltarse. Chris le sujetó las manos a la espalda con su mano izquierda, y se dio cuenta entonces de que Paul lo había preguntado en serio, confundido de verdad: nunca debían de haberle castigado así y no parecía capaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

- Te estoy castigando – respondió Chris, con tranquilidad, y continuó.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- ¡Tú no puedes castigarme!

- Es evidente que sí puedo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- No eres nadie ¿me oyes? ¡No tienes derecho a hacer esto! – bramó Paul, pero ya había dejado de moverse tanto, entendiendo, tal vez, que no se iba a poder soltar.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Chris hasta sentía lástima. Tenía que ser muy confuso verse en aquella situación, pero él se lo había buscado.

- Te dije una vez que no permitiría que te pusieras en peligro. – le recordó.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Tal vez no sea nadie como tú dices, pero no voy a dejar que manejes un arma.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Es peligroso.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Es irresponsable

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Y podías haberte matado.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Chris le estaba pegando fuerte…Paul había intentado matarle y además por poco se dispara a sí mismo en un pie. Pero sabía que era la primera vez que le castigaban así y no quería pasarse. Paul no lloraba ni se quejaba en voz alta, así que era difícil saber si aquella era la intensidad correcta. Una cosa era segura: sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos, así que aquello debía de estarle doliendo, y bastante.

- Las armas no son una broma. Esas cosas matan ¡y tú no eres un asesino!

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Paul debía de haber hecho voto de silencio, aunque Chris oía cómo dejaba escapar el aire tras cada palmada. Al menos estaba quieto, definitivamente más calmado.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Prométeme que nunca tocarás un arma de nuevo. Al menos sin licencia. Prométemelo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Paul no respondía. A Chris el dolía la mano, debido a la fuerza que había estado imprimiendo en los azotes. Si a él le dolía la mano al chico tenía que dolerle bastante.

- Prométemelo, Paul, y paro.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Nada. Maldito orgullo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Podemos estar aquí todo el día, o puedes ser razonable y entender que lo que has hecho es una tontería, que las armas son peligrosas, y que no puedes volver a utilizar una.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Chris utilizó toda su fuerza en lo que esperó fueran las últimas palmadas. Nunca le había pegado tan fuerte a nadie pero Paul no era su hijo ni el de sus hermanos, así que no creía que debiera pasar al nivel de bajarle la poca ropa que tenía.

**PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS**

Nada. Era frustrante. ¿Y cómo podía aguantar sin quejarse?

- Paul, en mi casa tengo un cepillo y ahora mismo podría orbitarlo. No creo que a ti te convenga que lo haga. Esto pretendía ser sólo una forma de calmarte y de que entraras en razón pero si te vas a poner terco puedo aprovechar para enseñarte también a no insultarme, no pegarme y definitivamente no intentar estrangularme. Así que dime, ¿vas a volver a utilizar un arma?

Silencio. Chris suspiró, y orbitó el cepillo.

- Tú lo has querido. Ahora sí que puedo estar así durante horas, te aseguro que el cepillo no se va a romper.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Por qué eres tan terco? Me has insultado, me has golpeado, y me has apuntado con un arma, y lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que me prometas que nunca tocarás un arma de nuevo porque no quiero que te hagas daño tú.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Entiendo que quieras matarme, te sorprendería saber cuánta gente quiere hacerlo, pero no pienso permitir que te hagas daño a ti mismo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Auch.

Aquél fue el primer semi grito de Paul.

- Sé que duele. Un disparo duele más. Si quieres que pare sólo tienes que decir que no cogerás un arma.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¡AH!

- Sólo dilo, Paul.

Chris se mordió el labio. A él le había dicho que podían estar así horas, pero en realidad no pensaba hacerlo. Acabaría por hacerle daño de verdad, y no quería eso. Tampoco iba a ser capaz de oírle gritar por mucho más, no era de piedra.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Está bien, no volveré a coger un arma.

- Gracias a Dios. – suspiró Chris, y orbitó el cepillo a su sitio, bien lejos de allí. Soltó el agarre que tenía sobre Paul, y él pareció entender, porque se levantó.

Tenía la cara muy roja, como congestionada, pero no lloraba. Tampoco hacía nada. Sólo se quedó allí, quieto, mirando al suelo, apretando los puños contra el costado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Chris, con voz suave.

- Sí. – respondió Paul, pero no sonaba como si lo estuviera.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- Ahora voy a abrazarte – avisó Chris, y se dispuso a hacerlo. Paul ni se apartó ni se lo devolvió. Siguió allí de pie, quieto, envarado. Chris le abrazó con más fuerza, y le acarició la espalda. Entonces y sólo entonces Paul empezó a llorar. Flojito, sin apenas ruido, pero temblando todo él.

- Ya está, ya pasó. ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? Me habría detenido mucho antes. Quiero que entiendas que las armas son peligrosas, Paul. Se disparan por accidente, como ya has comprobado. Sé que la muerte de tu hermano duele, y duele mucho. Puedes culparme si quieres. Te aseguro que yo lo hago. Pero no soy un asesino, Paul. No pretendía hacerle daño. Quería sanarle. No puedes reaccionar así. Tú tampoco eres un asesino.

Paul no le respondió, pero de pronto Chris notó presión en su espalda, señal de que el chico le estaba abrazando también.

- Yo si lo soy. Yo le maté.

- Eso no es cierto. Fue un accidente. Los accidentes ocurren. Es horrible, es injusto, pero sucede. No tienes la culpa de lo que le pasó a Jason.

Paul lloró con más fuerza y Chris sintió que Paul necesitaba oír esas palabras, pero de boca de su madre y de su padre. Al menos, alguien se las decía y algo es algo.

- Sssh. Ya está. Vamos, no llores.

Paul gimió y siguió abrazado a él un poco más. Luego, recuperó la vergüenza y la compostura, y se separó.

- Me duele – protestó.

- Bueno, me extrañaría si no lo hiciera. Estabas fuera de control, tenías que calmarte y habías hecho muchas tonterías. Y que te quede claro que tocar un arma de nuevo o ponerte en peligro te llevará sin duda a que te de una azotaina.

Paul miró al suelo, con vergüenza, y se frotó el trasero.

- Es…es la primera vez que…

- Ya lo he supuesto. Anda, ven aquí. La mejor parte de esto es que luego todo el mundo es amable contigo. Ven que te de un abrazo.

Paul iba a hacerlo, pero de pronto estar en calzoncillos le daba mucha vergüenza por alguna razón. El culo le dolía horrores. Estaba seguro de que no se iba a poder sentar por un buen rato sin acordarse de aquello. Quiso huir a su cuarto, a ponerse unos pantalones y a llorar donde no le vieran hacerlo. Él era un hombre adulto, no podía llorar como un crío…Pero es que…¡le habían tratado como a un crío! Chris le había puesto sobre sus rodillas y le había golpeado como a un bebé. Su padre jamás le había castigado así…aunque tuvo que reconocer que a su padre nunca le había apuntado con un arma ni dado de puñetazos... Además del hecho técnico de que su padre no había podido tocarle hasta hacía unas semanas, y eso como que dificultaba un poco determinados castigos. Paul por fin vio algo bueno en aquello de que su padre no le hubiera podido tocar. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Chris a hacerle eso? Sin embargo, supuso que era mejor "eso" que una denuncia por golpearle, apuntarle y tratar de matarle. Por qué…no le iba a denunciar ¿verdad? Tenía varias denuncias como menor, y aquello se consideraba reincidencia. Ya era mayor de edad y tenía antecedentes, aunque nunca había ingresado en prisión ni en un centro de menores. Pero si Chris le denunciaba entraría en la cárcel. De pronto le miró con recelo, como intentando adivinar lo que Chris estaba pensando.

Chris por su parte se había quedado con los brazos semilevantados, porque Paul no había querido abrazarle. Creyó ver que estaba avergonzado, así que puso una mano en su hombro y se lo frotó cariñosamente.

- ¿Por qué no vas a vestirte? – le sugirió - Podrías enfriarte.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera. Paul salió prácticamente corriendo. Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí. Pero, no pudo evitar pensar que era raro que le sugirieran cuando vestirse en su propia casa. Era como si entre su padre y Chris se hubieran propuesto hacerle sentir un niño otra vez, y la sensación no le gustaba.

Chris cogió la pistola con dos dedos, como quien coge algo asqueroso, y volvió a meterla en el cajón. Luego pasó el dedo por el agujero de la pared.

"Eso estuvo cerca, Chris. Esto es lo que te espera a partir de ahora: a cada momento vas a esperar tu muerte."

Pero se aferró a una esperanza: él había matado a Jason, cierto, pero no había causado la muerte de ningún otro Anderson. Había temido causar la de Paul, pero nadie había salido herido. La profecía no se había cumplido aun, entonces. No era la hora de su muerte, y no lo será mientras evitara dañar a ningún Anderson. Cosa que no quería hacer, así que no tendría que ser muy complicado.

Haber sobrevivido a ese momento de locura en el que la pistola el apuntaba directamente al corazón le hizo replantearse a qué cosas valía la pena tener miedo. No temería a unas palabras, aunque estuvieran escritas en gaélico. Por intentar no cumplir la profecía, podía acabar cumpliéndola. No debía obsesionarse. Chris acababa de escapar de la muerte, así que se sentía bastante animado y positivo, además de cargado de adrenalina.

Cuando Paul bajó de nuevo, deseó que Chris se hubiera ido, pero por supuesto, no lo había hecho. Estaba perfectamente vestido, y mucho más sereno, dispuesto a recuperar su dignidad y su "adultez". Estaba indignado, no sólo por lo que había hecho Chris, sino también consigo mismo, por haberse dejado vencer tan fácilmente. Y estaba indignado también por haber olvidado con tanta rapidez el motivo de todo aquello. De acuerdo, lo de la pistola había sido una locura, y podía entender que no había sido culpa de Chris, pero se merecía que le gritara y que le golpearan, por idiota e intentar salvar a su hermano sin conseguirlo. Ergo si Chris merecía la paliza que había intentado darle, él no merecía ser castigado. No señor.

- Pienso decirle a mi padre lo que ha pasado – le dijo, cuando volvió a la habitación - Y también lo de Jason.

Mmm. Eso muy adulto no sonó. Quizá ir de acusica no era lo mejor para demostrar que ya no era un niño. Aun así, intentó mantener la pose, aprovechando además el hecho de ser más alto que Chris para tratar de imponerse.

- Te deseo suerte. Le encantaré que le expliques ese agujero en la pared – respondió Chris, conteniendo una sonrisa.

- ¡Ese agujero tendría que estar en tu frente! – dijo Paul, pero a Chris le sonó a amenaza vacía…a rabieta.

- Veo que no estás de muy buen humor. Te dejaré sólo, entonces.

- Eso, vete, y no vuelvas.

Chris rodó los ojos. Como un crío.

- Claro, claro. Llámame si me necesitas. – dijo, como despedida, y orbitó.

Apareció en el almacén del P3, donde justo estaba entrando Wyatt cargando unas cajas. Su hermano dio un respingo y dejó caer las cajas.

- Joder, Chris, casi me matas de un infarto. ¿Dónde has estado?

- Haciendo de…de… mira, no sé muy bien de qué. De luz blanca, de hermano y de padre, todo eso a la vez.

- ¿Con Paul?

- Sí. Es el único grano en el …digo, el único cargo que tengo por el momento.

Wyatt rió.

- Que yo sepa, tienes tres granos en el culo más.

- Muy gracioso, Wy.

- Es la verdad, desde el cariño.

- Mis hijos no son nada de eso. Son estupendos. Esta misma mañana me han hecho sentir muy bien, y lo más importante de todo, no me han apuntado con un arma.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes. Paul me ha confundido con su nueva diana.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Wyatt, ya sin bromear.

- Sí, sí. Creo que va a crecerme otra cabeza del porrazo que me he dado pero por lo demás estoy perfectamente. Le conté lo de Jason. Y no…se lo tomó bien.

Le contó lo que había pasado, y luego Wyatt se empeñó en curarle, a pesar de que sólo tenía un chichón. Bueno, y la mano le ardía.

- Siento haber desaparecido, dejándote tirado.

- Estabas muy ocupado siendo víctima de asesinato. Además, así estamos en paz por el Viernes.

- Cierto, que te vas. ¿Traerás a los niños el Jueves por la tarde?

- Si te parece bien…

- Estupendo.

- Quizás deba dejarlos con los abuelos, o con Melinda…

- Thomas está fuera, y los hijos de Melinda son todos pequeños. Cinco niños son muchos para ella sola. Yo tengo a Nick y Peter para que me echen una mano, y tus hijos no van a dar ningún problema.

- Alex puede que no, estará en su línea, pero Vic….ármate de paciencia.

- Tranquilo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Con todo lo de Amy…¿cuándo se muda? ¿Mañana?

- Sip.- dijo Chris, y sintió mariposas en el estómago.

- Y nada más mudarse, le caen dos sobrinos del cielo. Quita, quita, será mejor que…

- Será mejor que no discutas y recojas esas cajas. – interrumpió Chris, sonriendo.

- Te veo de buen humor. ¿No estás preocupado por eso que me has contado de la profecía?

- Ya no. No voy a causar la muerte ni de Paul ni de sus hermanos. Así que, no voy a morir. Por si acaso me alejaré además de los sitios altos.

- Que hayas evitado que le pase algo a Paul una vez no quiere decir que…

- No seas plasta, ¿quieres? Déjame disfrutar del momento. Una buena noticia de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie.

Sin embargo, era tarde. Chris sabía que su hermano tenía razón. La profecía podía seguir cumpliéndose, sólo que más adelante. Si "estaba escrito" que iba a hacer daño a algún otro Anderson, y que se iba a morir, acabaría por suceder. Cuando regresó a su casa dos horas más tarde, parte del buen humor de Chris se había extinguido. Esperó a sus hijos tumbado en el sofá, lo cual no era habitual en él, pero estaba cansado. La adrenalina se había esfumado y en su lugar sólo estaba el cansancio de haber luchado contra un chico de unos noventa kilos. Y seguro que lo de haber estado a punto de morir también influía. Aun así, intentó estar animado cuando vinieron sus hijos.

- Hola papá. – dijo Peter al entrar. Llevaba a Leo de la mano, y entonces Chris recordó que no vería a Nick hasta la noche. Eso le deprimió aun más. Vaya mierda. Sin embargo, Peter le sonreía abiertamente, y su sonrisa era contagiosa.

- Hola - les dijo.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Peter, receloso por lo que había notado aquella mañana, y por notar a su padre menos alegre que de costumbre.

- Sí. Bueno, puede que venga el padre de Paul a darme un puñetazo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- He estado con Paul. Le he contado lo de Jason. Y hemos tenido una pelea.

- Jod…- empezó a Peter. Luego se fijó en Leo y rectificó – Jolines. Anda peque, vete a cambiar que además hace calor para ese pantalón tan largo.

Peter esperó a que Leo se fuera, y luego preguntó:

- ¿Pero pelea en plan "eres tonto" o pelea en plan "hagan sus apuestas?

- Pelea en plan "hagámosle un agujero nuevo a Chris". – respondió, intentando trivializar la situación. – De todas formas, eso ya está arreglado. La cosa es que después…digamos sólo que le he castigado, por lo que puede que su padre quiera darme otro puñetazo.

- ¿Qué? Papá, ¿ha intentado matarte y tú "le has castigado"? Voy a robar un banco. Seguro que el juez me pone de cara a la pared.

- He hecho algo más que ponerle de cara a la pared. Sólo es un crío asustado y enojado. Y ahora mismo, adolorido.

- Vale, vale. Demasiada información. ¿Has pegado a un amigo nuestro? Papá, no puedes ser tan controlador…

- ¿Controlador? ¿Controlador? – preguntó Chris. Esa palabra era su punto débil de aquél día. Era su afán de mantener a la gente a salvo lo que parecía traer los peores problemas. - ¡Manejó un arma sin saber cómo se hacía1 La pistola se disparó y casi me vuela los sesos. Y estuvo a punto de darse en un pie. Así que discúlpame si soy un poquito "controlador".

- Vale, vale. – dijo Peter, alzando las manos en señal de paz. – Sólo digo que… madre mía, que locura.

Peter sacudió la cabeza y se marchó, aun dándole vueltas a lo que le había contado. Notó además que su padre estaba "de bajón" y sentía que el motivo principal se le escapaba. Era algo que Nick sabía, eso seguro…

Peter volvió un par de minutos después, sonriendo.

- Sé de algo que te va a animar – le dijo a su padre.

- ¿El qué?

- Hay un mensaje de Amy, que pregunta si puede venir hoy a dejar algunas cosas, pero ya que estamos al secuestramos y pasamos la tarde con ella.

Chris sonrió. Peter había estado en lo cierto: aquello le animó bastante.


	65. Chapter 65: Amor y odio

Estar con Amy aquella tarde fue extraño e intenso. Nadie se podía olvidar que en un día, o más bien en unas horas, Amy estaría viviendo allí, en casa de Chris. Demostró no ser una persona de muchas exigencias nada más llegar:

- ¿Sólo traes eso? – preguntó Chris tras abrir la puerta, viendo que la mujer portaba una única caja entre sus brazos. Le parecía poco teniendo en cuenta que iba a abandonar su vieja casa, liquidando el alquiler.

- Mañana traeré mi ropa en una maleta, pero sí. Estos son algunos objetos personales y viejos recuerdos. No tengo mucho más.

Sorprendentemente, Amy parecía avergonzada. Chris hubiera dado una moneda por sus pensamientos, pero Nick no estaba en casa ni volvería hasta casi la noche, así que no tenía forma de adivinarlos. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado dispuesto a dejar que su hijo leyera la mente de Amy, cuando justo el día anterior se lo había prohibido. Pero es que era tan frustrante no saber a qué venía esa mirada tímida y apocada…Por suerte, ella le dio una pista.

- Sé que es poca cosa…No estás saliendo con la heredera de ninguna fortuna.

- Porque tú eres una fortuna en ti misma – le dijo él, y le alzó la barbilla para darle un beso. – Lo que menos me importa es lo que tengas o lo que dejes de tener. – le aseguró, y ella le miró con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que Chris se olvidara de todos sus problemas…

- Así además ocupo poquito espacio.

… bueno, quizá de todos no. Seguía estando precisamente la cuestión del espacio: ¿dónde iba a dormir Amy? ¿Querría ella dormir con él? ¿Por qué le daba vergüenza preguntárselo?

Les llegó una tos desde dentro.

- Ejem ejem. – dijo Peter – Si ya has terminado de acaparar a Amy, estoy seguro de que no ha venido para quedarse en el umbral de la puerta todo el rato.

Oh, cierto. Chris se apartó para dejarla pasar, y observó cómo sus hijos la saludaban.

- ¿Y Nick? – preguntó ella.

- En la escuela de magia, y en la biblioteca. – respondió Peter.

- ¿Y tú no vas a esa escuela?

- Estoy castigado – informó con naturalidad. Pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero Leo tiró de la manga de Amy, reclamando su atención.

- ¿No te asusta lo de la magia? – preguntó el niño. Chris se puso en guardia. Ese era un asunto muy importante para Leo. No le gustaba la gente que pensaba que la magia era peligrosa. Si creía que Amy tenía algún problema con lo que ellos eran, la odiaría para siempre. Por otra parte, seguramente tampoco le gustaría que le mintieran. Sin embargo, Amy fue bastante sincera.

- Al principio sí. Incluso cuando decidí volver y aceptar todo esto, los primeros días tenía mucho miedo. Nick y Peter eran niños de cuatro años y eso era…bueno, imposible. Pero luego estuve días enteros sin saber de vosotros, y sabía que algo iba mal. Ahí entendí que estaba total y perdidamente vinculada a esta familia, y que no soportaría que os pasase nada. Cuando tu padre me contó por fin lo que os había estado pasado me di cuenta de que habías corrido mucho peligro. Y entendí que el problema no es de la magia, sino de quien la usa. Vosotros no atacáis a la gente. Una vez se entiende eso, todo lo que puedes pensar es: wow, magia.

Leo sonrió, pero no fue nada comparado a la sonrisa de Peter, que pensaba más o menos igual que ella. Y Chris suspiró con alivio. Comprendió que realmente la había preocupado al no contarle lo que había estado pasando, y supo mejor que nunca por qué ella había querido vivir con ellos. No quería seguir al margen. Amy estaba realmente dispuesta a ser una más de la familia. Y él quería que lo fuera.

El resto de la tarde fue estupendo. Ella pretendía irse en seguida, pero le quitaron esa idea de la cabeza. Estuvieron hablando durante horas y Chris se dio cuenta de que Peter y Amy empezaban a coger confianza. Tenían muchas cosas en común: gustos musicales, libros, etc. Ella era tan joven…No sólo por su edad, al fin y al cabo Chris sólo la sacaba cuatro años, sino por…su espíritu. Chris se vio abrumado de pronto por pensamientos muy negativos. ¿Y si él se moría, después de todo? En esos momentos era más que un miedo irracional inherente a los humanos: era una posibilidad bastante probable, dado que una profecía había vaticinado su muerte. Con el tipo de vida que ellos llevaban, morir era algo que uno siempre tenía en cuenta. Había riesgos, y cada enfrentamiento con el mal podía ser el último. Pero de algún modo, al formar una familia, los hábitos cambiaban un poco. Chris dejó de ser abiertamente suicida en sus enfrentamientos y el riesgo de morir dejó de ser tan elevado. Se centró en una vida normal, con un trabajo normal, y una familia abiertamente fuera de lo normal. Y morir dejó de ser un hecho esperable. Ahora volvía a serlo, y ¿qué pasaría si llegaba a producirse? Dejaría viuda a Amy aun antes de casarse, y mucho peor que eso…dejaría solos a sus hijos. Evidentemente alguien en su familia se haría cargo de ellos, pero él les dejaría sin padre.

Por suerte, fue distraído de estos pensamientos tan negativos antes de que comenzaran realmente a afectarle. Amy llamó su atención devolviéndole al presente y a la conversación:

- Tendría que irme yendo ya. ¿En qué habitación dejo la caja?

Era una forma indirecta de preguntar "¿cuál va a ser mi habitación?" y Chris se dio cuenta de eso. La miró intentando sondear lo que ella realmente quería.

- Pues… pues… dónde tú quieras… quiero decir…hay habitaciones libres – balbuceó, y vio una ligera chispa de decepción en los ojos de ella. - …y también está mi cuarto…

El rostro de ella se iluminó. Bien, querían lo mismo. Chris esbozó una sonrisa que se fue ensanchando.

- Mi habitación es bastante grande, ya la viste – comentó él, en tono casual.

- La vi…- asintió Amy, muy cortada.

- Oh, por favor, esto es absurdo. ¿Quieres preguntárselo de una vez? – intervino Peter – Espera, que ya lo hago yo: Amy, ¿verdad que quieres dormir con él? Mi padre es tan especial que es incapaz de preguntártelo él mismo. Ahora, luego no veas como larga el hombre si tiene que hacer lo de la charla de los pájaros y las abejas. Ahí no tiene vergüenza en absoluto.

Chris fulminó a Peter con la mirada, pero antes de poder decir nada, fue distraído por un sonido maravilloso: Amy estalló en carcajadas. Chris la había oído reír antes, pero nunca así, prolongadamente. Estuvo varios segundos riéndose, hasta que tuvo que calmarse para poder respirar bien. Bebió algo de agua y aun parecía tener que contener la risa.

- Vaya, pues ese no ha sido de mis mejores golpes de humor – comentó Peter, sonriendo también, contagiado.

- Es que…es que…- empezó Amy, y se detuvo para respirar hondo – Es que no me había dado cuenta, o sí, no lo sé, de que voy a vivir con tres adolescentes.

- ¿Tres? – preguntó Chris.

- Eso he dicho. Dos adolescentes de diecisiete años, y un adolescente tardío de treinta y tres.

Chris dejó escapar el aire con indignación.

- Disculpa, pero soy mayor que tú.

- Peor me lo pones entonces: eres un adolescente senil.

Fue el turno de Peter para reírse, y Chris se dio cuenta de que el sonido de esas dos risas podría salvarle la vida. ¿Cómo podía estar triste o preocupado teniendo a sus hijos y a Amy junto a él?

- Esto es inaceptable – protestó, poniendo su mejor gesto de ofendido, y fingiendo un acento inglés. Fingir ese acento le hizo pensar en Paul y en su familia. ¿Estaría bien Paul? Hacía algunas horas que se había ido de su casa, y Chris pensó que quizá no debería haberlo hecho. Paul decía que estaba bien, pero seguramente no lo estuviera. Era un chico orgulloso e independiente, adulto y por lo general capacitado para tomar sus propias decisiones que de pronto se había visto reducido al rango de niño castigado sobre las rodillas de…ni siquiera era su padre, sino sólo su luz blanca. No, probablemente Paul no estuviera bien. Quizá sólo necesitara un tiempo a solas… Por eso le había echado de su casa…

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Amy, apretándole la mano. – Te has puesto serio de pronto. Voy a creer de verdad que eres un adolescente si cambias tan rápido de estado de ánimo.

Chris le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- Pensaba en Paul. Te mencioné que tenía un cargo…

- Si, algo recuerdo. Explícame una cosa ¿qué es un cargo exactamente?

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Chris reflexionaba. Peter les miró con interés. Leo, por su parte, estaba muy cansado y casi durmiéndose sobre la silla.

- Verás…técnicamente es un brujo que necesita protección y consejo. Pero lo cierto es que muchas veces se desarrolla otro tipo de relación. Casi siempre es también un amigo. Y en el caso de mi madre y mi padre, se hicieron marido y mujer. Aunque eso es raro, porque en teoría está prohibido.

- ¿Y en tu caso y el de Paul? – preguntó ella con delicadeza, entendiendo que aquello era importante para él. Era increíble cómo, sin saber nada de magia, Amy sabía cómo actuar. Era porque entendía de personas, y eso era algo que también hacía Peter. Otra cosa más que esos dos tenían en común.

- Pues…mi caso y el de Paul es extraño. Es amigo de mis hijos. Es muy joven comparado conmigo, y supongo que eso explica que lleve mis obligaciones casi hasta la sobreprotección… Pero además me siento obligado a cuidar de él…Por tantos otros motivos… De forma indirecta somos familia, y se supone que mi rama familiar tiene que cuidar de la suya. Además de eso, me considero responsable de la muerte de su hermano. Sé bien que ha estado sólo por mucho tiempo, cuidando de sí mismo. Supongo que todo eso hace que realmente me preocupe por él, y quiera protegerle a toda costa.

- Ese chico te importa – entendió Amy.

- Estamos unidos por la magia, el destino, los ancestros… y la empatía. También yo era muy joven, aunque no tanto como él, cuando empecé a ejercer de padre.

De pronto, se oyó un bufido y Chris recordó que no estaban solos. Se había olvidado de todo, y le había hablado a Amy con el corazón. Miró hacia Leo, que era quien había resoplado, y supo que de alguna forma, aunque no sabía bien cómo, había herido a su hijo. Leo salió corriendo y Chris no entendía nada, pero no podía escapar de la mirada de dolor que le había dedicado su hijo. ¿Qué había pasado? Se levantó y fue tras él. Le vio subir las escaleras y le siguió. Le llamó pero Leo no se dio la vuelta. Le alcanzó, y le dio un abrazo, observándole llorar sin entender el motivo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, campeón?

Leo no le respondió. Trató de soltarse, pero luego se rindió y se dejó abrazar, llorando sobre él. Chris le acarició el pelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, con dulzura. Intentó entenderle. Pensó en todo lo que podía haber molestado al niño y creyó encontrar algo - ¿Es porque Amy va a dormir conmigo? Cuando dos adultos se quieren a veces…

Pero Leo le interrumpió al negar con la cabeza. Así que no era eso.

- ¿Qué es, Leo? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Has dicho que eras muy joven cuando yo nací. Yo… yo nací y te molesté, a ti y a mamá…

Chris le abrazó muy fuete.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? No es verdad, campeón. Eres lo mejor que nos podía haber pasado a tu madre y a mí. Leo, nosotros queríamos tenerte. Queríamos tener un hijo, y tú fuiste la felicidad completa cuando llegaste. Era joven cuando naciste, pero no tanto. No lo decía por ti, campeón.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó Leo, con mucho interés.

- No. Le saco seis años a la tía Melinda. Wyatt se fue de casa con veintiún años, a vivir en esa habitación que hay en el P3, y a mí me tocó ser el hermano mayor. Papá trabajaba mucho, aun lo hace, y yo siempre he sido un poco sobreprotector. Así que yo cuidaba de Mel. A eso me estaba refiriendo. Lamento si te he hecho creer otra cosa. No ha sido una buena comparación de todas formas, porque papá cuidaba de ella, claro que lo hacía. No es como el padre de Paul. El pobre ha tenido que criar a sus hermanos durante tres años. No pretendía decir que yo viviera su situación, sino que yo también sentía la obligación de proteger a mi hermana, por ser pequeña. Paul se preocupa mucho por ellos, como si fuera su padre, y eso me recuerda a mí ahora, y a mí con su edad queriendo a mi hermana. Eso es lo que quería decir, campeón.

Leo le miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros como intentando ver si le estaba diciendo la verdad. Debió creer que sí, porque pareció relajarse.

- ¿Estás más tranquilo? – preguntó Chris, acariciándole.

- Sí. – respondió el niño, asintiendo también con la cabeza, y levantó los brazos para que le cogiera. Chris sonrió y le cogió en brazos.

- Aprovecha mientras pueda hacer esto campeón, porque te estás haciendo muy grande para que pueda contigo.

- Pues entonces no voy a crecer nunca.

- ¿Pero tú no querías ser muy alto, e ir a la escuela de magia, y convertirte en piloto y no sé qué más?

- ¡Lo recuerdas! – dijo Leo, sonriendo como ilusionado. Chris se enterneció mucho, entendiendo que Nick y Peter no eran los únicos que necesitaban saber que eran queridos.

- Leo, eres mi hijo. Lo que es importante para ti es importante para mí. Recordaré todo lo que me cuentes, campeón.

Leo parecía de pronto el niño más feliz del planeta. Su hijo era tan normal, tan dulce, tan pequeño, que a veces olvidaba que no lo era. Que era un niño sin madre que había visto monstruos y cosas horribles. Lo que para otros niños eran pesadillas, para él era la vida real. Sentirse seguro era algo vital para él. Chris pensó de nuevo que si a él le pasaba algo les dejaría solos…Dejaría sólo a Leo, que ya había perdido una madre…

- Te quiero ¿sabes? Mucho, mucho, mucho – le dijo, porque necesitaba decírselo. Leo le sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Yo también te quiero. – le susurró.

Así, con él en brazos, Chris bajó a donde estaban Peter y Amy. Cuando iba a entrar en la cocina, sin embargo, les oyó hablar y se detuvo.

- …créeme, Amy, venir aquí es lo mejor que podías hacer – decía Peter.

- Pero Leo…

- Ya te he dicho que Leo te adora. No sé lo que le habrá pasado, pero papá lo solucionará en un segundo. A él se le dan bien las personas. No sólo se le da bien escuchar, sino que le gusta hacerlo. Creo que en eso me parezco a él.

- En eso y en muchas cosas. – respondió Amy, y suspiró – Aunque consiga hablar con Leo, ¿qué pasa con vosotros?

- ¿Nick y yo? Queremos que papá sea feliz.

- Eso es algo que tenemos en común, pero…¿vosotros queréis que yo esté aquí? Habla con sinceridad, Peter. Tu padre no está ahora.

Chris sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Quizá no debería estar escuchando aquello… Intercambió una mirada con Leo, que sentía tanta curiosidad como él. Así que siguieron escuchando, en silencio.

- Aunque le conozco como a la palma de mi mano, no puedo hablar por Nick, así que esto es sólo mi opinión. Lo cierto es que más allá de que me caigas bien, haces feliz a mi padre y le quieres. Esas son las dos únicas cosas que me importan. Sólo por eso no me opondría a que estés aquí. Pero no se trata de que no me oponga, es que además quiero que estés porque…verás yo…siempre he querido una familia. Y en las familias hay un hombre, una mujer, y hermanos. Faltaba la mujer.

Chris se quedó sin respiración. Peter no había dicho "faltaba una madre" pero era lo mismo. La misma intención. Leo había tenido una madre, Nick no quería que Amy sustituyera la que ellos no habían tenido, pero Peter, aunque hubiera aprendido a perdonar a su madre biológica…él siempre había anhelado una madre. Se lo dijo una vez, abrazando a Ariel: "yo también quiero una madre que me diga que me quiere".

El mundo de Chris se paró ante lo que acababa de escuchar, pero la conversación seguía.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo siempre he anhelado una familia, también.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- ¿Chris no te lo ha dicho? Me crié en un orfanato.

- ¿Qué? Oh, vaya Amy, eso es…

- ¿Familiar? Peter, no hace falta que digas lo típico de "lo siento mucho". Al fin y al cabo nos ha pasado lo mismo.

- Pero yo tengo a Chris…

- Ahora. Crecer has crecido sólo…- dijo Amy, y en su voz había pena – Pero sí, tienes a Chris. Yo también le tengo. Él es….esto da miedo, pero él es mi familia ahora. Y en mi familia faltaba alguien también. No sé cómo vamos a hacer esto. Puedes considerarme una amiga, porque lo soy, pero sería feliz si algún día me ves como algo más.

Chris decidió que ya no podía escuchar nada más sin derretirse. Entró en la habitación justo a tiempo de ver como Peter y Amy se abrazaban. Al verle se separaron. Chris dejó Leo en el suelo y no dijo nada porque creía que si hablaba le temblaría la voz.

- ¿Estás bien, Leo? – preguntó Amy con calidez. El niño asintió, y se acercó a ella.

- Oye…¿vas a dormir con papá? – preguntó.

- Pues…eso parece – dijo ella con cautela. - ¿Te molesta?

Leo negó con la cabeza.

- Pero…¿quiere eso decir que voy a tener otro hermanito?

Amy abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Chris pidiendo ayuda. Chris soltó una risita.

- Haces demasiadas preguntas, campeón.

- ¿Pero voy a tenerlo o no? – insistió el niño.

Sin que Chris pudiera evitarlo, la pregunta de su hijo creó imágenes en su cerebro. Imágenes de un bebé. Y supo que la idea le encantaría. Cuatro hijos…Bueno, siempre había querido una familia numerosa.

- Eso aún no lo sabemos…- respondió Amy con precaución, al ver que Chris no iba a decir nada.

- Sí, Leo, siempre puede ser una hermanita - intervino Peter – Somos demasiados chicos aquí.

Amy se ruborizó por alguna razón que Chris no pudo entender. Él también estaba algo incómodo, sobretodo porque se daba cuenta de lo claro que lo tenía: realmente quería formar una familia con ella y daba miedo sentir algo tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo. No podían hacer esa clase de planes. Todavía no.

- Habláis demasiado, vosotros dos – dijo Chris. - Dejad a Amy tranquila un rato, que aún tiene que dejar esas cosas.

Amy miró la caja como si se hubiera olvidado de ella y asintió. Chris la acompañó algo nervioso, sintiendo que ese acto simbólico de dejar espacio para otra persona en su cuarto era el paso definitivo para dejarle espacio en su corazón.

Peter y Leo se quedaron solos en el salón. Peter se dejó caer en el sofá y medio se tumbó, con una sonrisa en el rostro fruto de su conversación con Amy.

- ¿Qué ha pasado antes, peque? ¿Me lo quieres contar?

Leo negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, no pasa nada, no es asunto mío, lo entiendo. Pero…Amy te cae bien ¿verdad? – preguntó Peter. Quería asegurarse de que no seguía oponiéndose a que ella viviera allí.

- Sí. Pero ella no va a ser mi mamá. Papá y yo os hemos oído.

- Yo…no he dicho que vaya a ser mi madre.

- Si lo has dicho. Con otras palabras, pero lo has dicho. – dijo Leo, y casi sonó a acusación.

- Bueno…Supongo que yo no he tenido una madre como tú, Leo, y tengo ganas de tener una. No sé si ya soy mayor para eso, pero también era mayor para tener un padre, y mira…

- Pero no puede ser tu madre. Entonces también será la mía, porque somos hermanos.

- Eso no es así, Leo.

- Si es así. No puede ser tu madre, porque no es la mía.

Peter suspiró. Intentó explicarlo de forma que el niño lo pudiera entender.

- En realidad, y estrictamente, somos sólo medio hermanos, peque. Y eso lo que quiere decir es que compartimos padre, pero no madre. Generalmente los padres no se eligen pero en mi caso es diferente. La persona que yo elija como mi madre no tiene por qué ser la tuya.

- ¡Eres mi hermano del todo! – casi chilló el niño.

- Claro que sí, Leo. Eres mi hermano. Del todo. Pero tenemos una madre diferente.

- Si mamá estuviera viva ella también sería tu madre.

- Bueno Leo…lo siento, pero no. Yo tengo una madre. También murió, pero era mi madre. Pero estoy seguro de que tu madre era muy buena y quizás me hubiera querido como un hijo, y entonces acabaría por ser mi madre, al igual que puede que Amy lo termine siendo.

Entonces, sin que pudiera preverlo, Leo se lanzó sobre él, y empezó a golpearle con furia.

- ¡No compares a Amy con mamá!

- Cálmate, Leo, no pretendía…- intentó razonar Peter, pero no pudo acabar porque Leo le dio una patada justo "ahí". Peter se aovilló en el sofá alrededor de sus partes nobles preguntándose como algo tan pequeño puede pegar tan fuerte. En un impulso cogió a Leo y estuvo a punto de golpearle. Algo le invadió, una ira o una sed de venganza….un espíritu de violencia. Por suerte recobró la sensatez antes de hacer algo tan estúpido como darle un puñetazo a su hermano de ocho años. Leo no tuvo tanto autodominio y siguió golpeándole, hasta que bajaron Chris y Amy, atraídos por los ruidos.

- ¡Papá, quítamelo de encima! – pidió Peter. No quería hacerle daño y lo haría si le apartaba por ejemplo de un empujón. Y lo cierto es que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Algo dentro de él le pedía que estampara a Leo contra la pared. Peter no sabía qué le asustaba más: si aquellos instintos que le eran ajenos, o el dolor insufrible que sentía en los genitales. ¿Seguirían vivos? ¿¡Cómo puede un niño de ocho años pegar tan fuerte!?

- ¡Leo, para ahora mismo! – ordenó Chris mientras intentaba, efectivamente, apartarle de Peter. Lo hizo, aunque le costó más de lo que parecía lógico para un niño de su edad y su tamaño. Le sostuvo mientras pataleaba en el aire, y le apartó de Peter.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó Leo - ¡Se ha metido con mamá!

- Oye renacuajo, yo no he hecho nada de eso. Lamento si me has entendido mal pero no puedes meterme una patada ahí abajo cada vez que diga o creas que diga algo que te moleste.

Que Peter llamara "renacuajo" a Leo impresionó a Chris. Se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba molesto, y no era para menos, si Leo le había pegado en la entrepierna.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le dijo Chris, mientras le dejaba en el suelo. No le soltó, por si el niño decidía tirarse de nuevo a por Peter.

- ¡Se ha metido con mamá! – repitió Leo, gritando.

- Él dice que no. Y aunque hubiera sido así, ¡no puedes pegarle de esa manera! ¡Es tu hermano!

- ¡Es un imbécil, y un capullo, y un mentiroso!

- Leo, ya te has ganado una buena zurra. ¿Quieres además que te lave la boca con jabón como hace el abuelo?

Eso bastó para calmar a Leo, que pasó de tener cara de enfado a poner los ojitos de perfecto niño arrepentido. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y le miró como con pena.

- Papi…

- Nada de papi. Te quiero en esa esquina. Vamos. – ordenó con sequedad. Leo se giró, y caminó muy despacio, arrastrando los pies. – Es para hoy, Leo.

Estaba siendo muy rudo con él, pero es que lo que había hecho no era para menos. Peter parecía incapaz de ponerse de pie.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al chico.

- Yo sí. Mis amiguitos de ahí abajo no tanto.

Chris medio sonrió por esa forma de decirlo.

- ¿Quieres que llame al abuelo? Es médico, o lo fue...

Peter se puso muy rojo.

- No…no importa…

- Puede ser más serio de lo que parece. – dijo Chris, y al decirlo se enfadó aún más con Leo. Aparte de algo bastante doloroso, determinados golpes en esa zona pueden tener consecuencias graves. Confió no obstante en que ese no fuera el caso. Él se había llevado varias patadas "ahí" y ahí seguía, perfectamente.

- Llama a tu padre – intervino Amy, y sólo entonces Chris recordó que la había dejado en las escaleras. Ella era tan silenciosa y discreta que casi se había olvidado. Les observaba con aprensión. – Llámale, por si acaso.

- Ya le llamo yo – aceptó Peter, con resignación. Como la notó preocupada, hizo por relajar el ambiente – Ya ves, papá: por si no bastaba con un adulto sobreprotector en la casa ahora tengo dos.

Chris le dedicó una sonrisa y observó cómo iba a por el teléfono. Después suspiró y observó a Leo, que en ese momento volteó la cabeza para mirarle.

- ¿Te he dado permiso para que te des la vuelta? Si tengo que ir hasta allí no te va a gustar, créeme.

Leo no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablara así, así que se puso a llorar mientras le seguía mirando.

- ¡Que te gires, Leo! – casi chilló Chris.

El niño se giró, y siguió llorando. Chris notó una caricia en la espalda y se giró para ver a Amy. Ella le hizo un gesto para que saliera de la habitación y él la siguió.

- No quiero meterme donde no me llaman. Son tus hijos, lo tengo muy claro, y tú decides cómo educarlos. Pero Leo ya se ha calmado. Te ha obedecido y se ha puesto donde tú le has dicho. Quizá no deberías hablarle así y gritarle de esa forma. Ha hecho lo que le has pedido: no entiende por qué le sigues gritando cuando te ha hecho caso. Es normal que se gire un poco para ver si sigues enfadado.

Chris la miró en silencio durante varios segundos. El tiempo pasaba, y la siguió mirando. Al final, Amy bajó la cabeza.

- Lo siento… no debería haber intervenido…

- No deberías sentirlo. Tienes razón. Normalmente no les hablo así, y menos a él, que es pequeño. Pero se ha pasado mucho. Quiero que entienda que no puede volver a hacerlo, y por eso le voy a castigar.

Amy asintió y le miró con cierta vacilación.

- ¿Le vas a pegar? – preguntó con cierta timidez. Había oído lo de "ya te has ganado una buena zurra" y Chris no le parecía de los que hacían amenazas vacías.

Chris se sintió incómodo. No sabía lo que pensaba ella respecto a sus métodos, y lo cierto es que no quería ser cuestionado en algo tan importante como la educación de sus hijos. No le apetecía discutir con ella por algo así, pero si iban a vivir juntos quizá debiera saber cómo funcionaban las cosas allí…

- Sí. – respondió, con calma. – Voy a darle unos azotes.

Como siguió un silencio aún más incómodo que el anterior, Chris siguió hablando.

- Quizá no estés de acuerdo. Quizá te parezca que no es el castigo adecuado. Pero así es como me educaron a mí y…

- Chris – interrumpió ella, muy seria. Quizás más de lo que la había visto nunca. – Yo no tuve padres. Esa sería mi única referencia sobre cómo educar a alguien, y ni siquiera la tengo. No soy madre, no crecí en una familia…Sólo soy maestra, y eso es diferente. Los niños a los que enseño son muy pequeños, y si alguno tiene un día rebelde basta con sentarle sin jugar con los demás para que se lo tomen como un castigo. Tú tienes años de experiencia como padre, y los recuerdos de cómo lo hicieron los tuyos. No me parece que lo hayan hecho mal contigo, y tus hijos, más allá de todo, son buenas personas. Podrán ser impulsivos, como cuando Nick se fue de casa y se estrelló con el coche, pero son buenos por dentro. Hay por ahí muchos chicos obedientes y educados que tienen el corazón podrido. O chicos que hacen caso a sus padres pero cuando ellos no están la lían bien. O chicos que tienen miedo de sus progenitores, porque son demasiado estrictos o incluso crueles. No creo que ese sea el caso de ninguno de tus hijos. Así que no creo que tú tampoco lo estés haciendo mal. Ellos te adoran, y tú les quieres por encima de cualquier cosa. No voy a fingir que no me choca ese tipo de castigo, pero confío en ti, en que sabes lo que haces, y en que jamás harías daño a Leo. No un daño real.

Chris la miró con fascinación. Quería decir tantas cosas…pero se había quedado sin palabras, así que sólo pudo musitar un débil:

- Gracias.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

- Respóndeme una cosa…Cuando tus hijos se convirtieron en niños pequeños y Leo vino a por mí quejándose de que habías sido injusto, le habías pegado ¿verdad?

Chris asintió.

- ¿Qué debo hacer en ese caso? Si viene a mí después que le castigues, ¿qué es lo que esperas que haga?

- No espero nada, Amy, pero en ese momento lo que él necesita es que le mimen y le consuelen un poco. Generalmente lo hago yo, pero a veces se enfada conmigo y busca a otro, o se siente mimoso y quiere asegurarse de que todos le quieren. Su refugio favorito es Peter.

- Mimos y consuelo. Lo tengo.

Chris la sonrió, y le acarició la mejilla.

- Eres maravillosa ¿lo sabías?

- Eso dice mi novio – respondió ella, sonriente, y le empujó un poquito – Vamos, no le hagas esperar.

Chris asintió, y regresó al salón. Leo estaba mirando hacia la puerta, pero al verle se volvió a girar rápidamente y pareció encogerse, como esperando otro grito. Chris meneó la cabeza. No debería haberle gritado.

- Leo, ven aquí, por favor – le llamó, y Leo se acercó de nuevo a pasitos cortos, pero esta vez no le metió prisa. Cuando le tuvo junto a él se agachó para estar a su altura. Le observó bien. Ya no lloraba, pero parecía a punto de hacerlo. – Sabes que no debes pegar a los demás aunque digan algo que te moleste. A tu hermano mucho menos, y menos de esa manera. Le has hecho mucho daño ¿entiendes? Tú sabes que ahí abajo duele mucho.

Leo no dijo nada.

- Lo que has hecho está mal y por eso voy a castigarte. Quiero que demuestres ser un niño mayor y que vayas a por el cepillo.

Era la primera vez que le pedía a él que fuera. Se trataba de una forma de conseguir que aquél castigo le impactara sin tener por ello que ser muy duro con él. Leo se le quedó mirando un rato, pero Chris tuvo paciencia. El niño estaría pensando muchas cosas, y probablemente estaría decidiendo si obedecerle o no. Finalmente decidió hacerle caso y subió las escaleras. Las bajó un poco después, con el cepillo. Estaba llorando cuando se lo dio.

- Gracias. No llores, Leo, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Eres un chico valiente. – dijo Chris, y le cogió de la mano para ir con él al sofá. Se sentó y le puso frente a él, de pie. Le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó. Luego le bajó un poco el calzoncillo y le puso sobre sus rodillas. Leo soltó un sollozo y Chris le acarició la espalda. Luego suspiró, y dejó el cepillo a un lado. Empezaría con la mano.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Peter es tu hermano, y no puedes hacerle daño.

Chris tomó el cepillo e hizo lo posible por ignorar el llanto de su hijo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Tampoco puedes insultarle y eso te lo he dicho muchas veces ya. Si vuelves a hacerlo te lavaré la boca.

Leo pataleó y quiso bajarse, pero no podía. Como precaución Chris le sujetó las manos, para que no las moviera y le golpease ahí por accidente.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- L-o siento, pap-á – barbotó Leo entre sollozos.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris dejó el cepillo, y empezó a acariciarle. Leo lloraba con fuerza y descontrol, así que Chris le levantó y se fundió en un abrazo con él.

- Ya está. Ya está, bebé, ya está. Siento haber tenido que hacerlo. Por favor, recuérdalo siempre y así no tengo que volver a hacerlo de nuevo. Vamos, no llores. Ya pasó, campeón.

Leo no respondió al principio, pero luego se hundió aún más dentro de él y le preguntó, muy bajito:

- ¿Estás muy enfadado?

- No, Leo, ya no estoy enfadado. Pero sí que estoy un poco sorprendido. ¿Por qué te has peleado con Peter así?

Como respuesta, Leo soltó otro sollozo.

- Vale, no me respondas ahora. Shh, respira, eso es. Respira hondo para calmarte ¿vale? Este es mi campeón.

- Papi – lloriqueó el niño, poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Chris. – Me duele, papi.

Chris le dio un beso en la frente y decidió hablar de otra cosa para distraerle. Enredó los dedos en el pelo de Leo.

- Ya tienes el pelo muy largo, campeón. ¿Es que quieres dejarte melena, como el tío Wyatt?

- ¿Puedo?

- Si quieres…

- Pero a ti te gusta más mi pelo corto.

- Tu pelo, tus gustos, campeón. – dijo Chris, y le sonrió. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio que Leo también sonreía débilmente. Le subió la ropa interior y Leo protestó un poco. Le dio otro beso y se estiró para coger sus pantalones.

- Mmm. ¿Cómo vamos a meter a un niño tan grande en una ropa tan pequeña? – bromeó Chris, poniendo los pantalones delante de Leo y haciendo como que los medía.

- No es pequeña, papá.

- ¿Seguro? Mira que has crecido mucho. Ya eres muy alto…

- Qué va…

- ¿Qué no? – dijo Chris, y le levantó. Se puso de pie con él, alzándole sobre su cabeza como cuando era más pequeño. Leo se rió. Le encantaba estar alto. Chris le bajó un poco y le atrajo sobre su pecho. – Eso está mucho mejor. Así es como me gusta verte: riendo, y no enfadado. ¿Me cuentas por qué te has puesto así?

- Qué más da…

- Es importante, Leo. Quiero saber por qué te has enfado y además quiero saber si Peter ha hecho algo malo. Si es así también tengo que castigarle a él.

Peter no había vuelto a hacer nada mínimamente malo desde que le castigó tan duramente por sus viajes al inframundo, pero tal vez ya se hubiera olvidado del castigo lo suficiente como para volver a liarla un poco.

- ¡Se metió con mamá! La comparó con Amy. Dijo que si mamá viviera a lo mejor llegaba a ser su madre también, igual que puede que Amy llegue a serlo.

¿Peter había dicho eso? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a ver a Amy como una madre? El corazón de Chris quiso salirse de su pecho. Eso era genial…Aunque claro, Leo no podía verlo igual.

- Eso no fue meterse con mamá, Leo. Ni siquiera fue en realidad una comparación… Peter sólo estaba diciendo que podría llegar a ver a Amy como una madre…

- ¡Pero ella no es su madre!

- Leo, antes de saber que soy su padre biológico, tampoco "eran mis hijos". Y sin embargo yo les veía así, y ellos me veían como su padre y a ti como su hermano. Aunque suele ser y debería ser así, la familia no siempre es quien lleva nuestros genes.

- Pero yo ya tengo una madre…No quiero que Amy sea mi madre…¡no lo es!

- Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, Leo. Tú has tenido una madre. Peter no conoció a la suya. Si él es capaz, en algún momento, de ver a Amy como su madre tienes que alegrarte por él, porque habrá encontrado una mamá, pero nadie dice que tenga que ser tu madre también. Amy es mi novia. Es mi pareja, y voy en serio con ella. Ella os ha cogido cariño y se preocupa por vosotros. Para vosotros es una amiga que os puede dar buenos consejos y que os tratará como si fuerais sus hijos. En vez de enfadarte por lo que Peter o los demás puedan pensar, aprovéchate de la oportunidad de tener a alguien que te quiera. ¿Acaso no es eso algo bueno?

- ¿Amy me quiere?

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí.

"Al menos, se preocupa por ti" pensó Chris "Realmente espero que te quiera, porque algún día pienso casarme con esa mujer, pero no lo haré si no es buena para vosotros."

Chris se sorprendió de pensar así, pero se dio cuenta de que lo había pensado en serio. Quería a Amy. La amaba. Y al mismo tiempo no haría nada que pudiera perjudicar a sus hijos.

- Yo no quiero hacer daño a Peter. Estaba enfadado y quería pegarle pero no quiero hacerle daño…

- Enfadarse no es malo, campeón, pero hay que saber expresar el enfado. ¿Entiendes?

Leo asintió, dejó que Chris le vistiera y luego se frotó el trasero.

- Odio el cepillo – dijo, haciendo un puchero.

- Yo también – le dijo Chris, y le acarició la cara. – Pero si te portas mal te castigo, ya lo sabes.

- Sí, y no sé por qué siempre lo paga mi culito, cuando el pobre no hace nada.

Chris le miró durante un segundo y luego estalló en carcajadas. Entendió perfectamente esa frase de "qué salaos son los niños".

- Pero no te rías – protestó Leo, que sin embargo sonreía.

- Qué cosas tienes, hijo. – dijo Chris, y dejó de reír poco a poco mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura. – Si te pego ahí es porque sé que no te voy a hacer daño. – explicó Chris, aunque suponía que Leo en realidad estaba bromeando. Su hijo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Bueno, no mucho daño, al menos. – rectificó, ante aquella mirada – El suficiente para que me hagas caso y recuerdes lo que no debes hacer.

- Pero me duele mucho – protestó Leo, y Chris se dio cuenta que no lo decía en serio. Le puso un puchero y sobreactuó de una forma adorable. Aun así, el corazón de Chris se encogió un poquito. Le dio un beso.

- ¿A que ahora te duele menos? – le preguntó, y Leo fingió pensárselo antes de asentir. Chris le dio otro beso, y otro más, y siguió así durante un rato, mientras Leo se reía.

- Vale vale. Jo, papá, qué pesado.

- ¡Encima! Anda campeón, ve a lavarte la cara, que yo voy a ver cómo está tu hermano.

Chris fue a buscar a Peter que estaba sentado al teléfono aun, hablando con su abuelo. Tenía a Ariel encima, y la estaba acariciando.

- …vale, abuelo. Ya hablamos otro día. Te quiero. Adiós.

Peter colgó y le sonrió.

- Pensé que le ibas a pedir que viniera para ver que no tienes nada.

- Sólo ha sido una patada, papá. Estoy bien.

Chris decidió no discutir. Peter y su manía de no pedir ayuda para nada.

- Leo me ha contado lo que pasó.

Peter acarició a la perrita, muy concentrado en esta tarea.

- Sí quieres me disculpo, pero no sería sincero. Creo que no he hecho nada malo.

- No he venido a pedirte que te disculpes. Yo tampoco creo que hayas hecho nada malo. De hecho…creo que has hecho algo muy bueno. Me alegra que…te lleves tan bien con Amy.

Peter le sonrió.

- Es imposible no llevarse bien con ella. He pensado que podríamos hacerle un regalo de bienvenida.

- Eso sería estupendo. ¿Has pensado en algo?

- La verdad es que sí, pero necesito tu permiso.

- Te escucho.

- Hace tiempo grabé un disco…

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Con un ordenador y un micro. Cogí la guitarra, y me grabé.

- Caray Peter, eso es genial. Algún día tienes que enseñármelo.

Peter sonrió.

- Algún día – concedió – Pero el caso es que lo presenté a un concurso, y he ganado. Son tres entradas para un concierto de Jessie J.

- ¿De Jessie J? – preguntó Chris, alucinando.

- ¿Sabes quién es?

- Claro. Aparte de que estás hablando de ella todo el día, yo tengo mis propios gustos musicales ¿sabes?

Peter sonrió.

- Guay. Pues eso. Que tengo tres entradas.

- Pero, ¡son casi imposibles de conseguir! Caray, es increíble. Aunque no entiendo…¿por qué necesitas mi permiso para eso?

- Porque tendría que ir a recoger las entradas esta tarde, para dárselas mañana como regalo.

- ¿Y? – insistió Chris, sin entender.

- No puedo salir, papá. ¿Recuerdas?

- Oh. Bueno, supongo que puedes ir.

Peter pareció muy aliviado.

- Son pases también para el backstage. Leo va a alucinar.

- ¿Leo?

- Bueno, son tres entradas. Creo que lo mejor es que vayáis Amy, Leo y tú.

- ¿Tú no quieres venir? – preguntó Chris, suspicaz. Era una de las cantantes favoritas de Peter, eran entradas que había ganado él, y tenían pases para el backstage. Era como un sueño por cumplir para Peter, así que no entendía aquello de que se excluyera del plan.

Peter le miró de pronto como un cachorro mira una galleta.

- Oh, papá, ¡me encantaría! – dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Pues entonces?

- ¿Puedo?

Chris le contempló con una mezcla de ternura y diversión. Era cierto que le había dicho que la respuesta a todas sus peticiones sería "no", pero Peter se lo había tomado demasiado en serio.

- Mira Peter, sé que soy bastante estricto a veces, pero si crees que soy tan cruel como para no dejarte ir al concierto que es básicamente el sueño de tu vida adolescente es que debes de pensar que soy un monstruo o algo así.

De pronto Peter dejó a Ariel en el suelo con movimientos muy lentos, y al segundo siguiente estaba sobre él, casi tirándole al suelo de un abrazo.

- Un regalo para Amy. Sí, claro. Como que yo soy tonto – murmuró, y le revolvió el pelo. - ¿Así que ganaste un concurso?

- No debió presentarse mucha gente porque las canciones son una tontería…

- Mira que eres tonto. Mi chico tonto y con talento. Será mejor que quites esa sonrisa de felicidad plena o Amy sospechará. ¿Podrás aguantar hasta mañana? – le chinchó, y Peter se rió en respuesta.

Fueron al salón, y Chris puso el brazo delante de Peter para frenarle en cuanto vio que Leo estaba con Amy. Quiso dejarles solos. Le interesaba ver cómo Amy se relacionaba con sus hijos.

- Odio que papá se enfade conmigo – dijo el niño, de pie en frente de Amy que estaba sentada.

- Él te quiere mucho, Leo.

- Ya lo sé, por eso no quiero que se enfade.

- ¿Te ha castigado?

Leo puso un puchero.

- Sí. Me ha pegado.

Amy le acarició el brazo, como para reconfortarle.

- ¿Te duele?

- No, porque me ha dado un beso.

- Más de uno creo recordar – intervino Chris, entrando en ese momento. – Qué, ¿quejándote de lo malo que soy? No estarás ganando aliados ¿eh? – bromeó Chris, acercándose a él y cogiéndole por detrás, para sentarse luego en el sofá con él encima. Leo sonrió y se dejó levantar, pero no dejó de mirar a Peter, de pie algo alejado de ellos. Peter no dijo nada.

- Lo siento – dijo Leo. Peter inclinó la cabeza, como asintiendo, pero eso no debió ser suficiente para Leo, que hizo por bajarse de las piernas de Chris. –Lo siento, Peter, de verdad.

- Vale peque, no pasa nada. Pero quiero que entiendas que yo no me estaba metiendo con tu madre.

- Lo sé. Amy puede ser tu mamá, si quieres.

Peter se ruborizó, y Amy también. Los dos miraron para otro lado.

Tras unos minutos más, Amy se despidió porque al final se le estaba haciendo tarde. Chris cerró la puerta y miró el reloj. Quedaba media hora para que volviera Nick. No sabía nada de Paul desde su "encuentro" aquella mañana, y no quería dejar pasar el tiempo antes de hablar con él. Tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado, y de Jason y de la profecía, y de tantas y tantas cosas...Quizás el chico estuviera de mejor humor y no volviera a echarle...

- Escuchad chicos, creo que voy a ir a Paul mientras viene vuestro hermano. Peter, luego vas a por "eso" – dijo Chris enigmáticamente para no desvelarle a Leo lo del regalo de Amy aun – pero ahora quédate con Leo, por favor.

- Claro.

Chris se despidió de ellos momentáneamente, y se dispuso a orbitar. Decidió aparecer en el cuarto de Paul, por parecerle el lugar más seguro para no ser visto por otros miembros de la familia Anderson.

Paul estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre su cama. Chris se quedó helado al ver que estaba llorando. En ese momento parecía calmado, pero tenía que haber llorado mucho porque su almohada tenía un manchurrón oscuro de humedad.

- ¿Paul? – preguntó tímidamente. El chico ni se giró. Chris no supo si le estaba ignorando, o si no le había oído. Se acercó a él muy despacio.

"Esto no puede ser por lo de esta mañana ¿verdad?"

- Paul, ¿qué ocurre?

De nuevo sin respuesta. Chris se agachó junto a su cama y le miró directamente a los ojos. El chico estaba tan…deprimido…

Cuando Chris ya pensaba que Paul no iba a decir nada, le oyó decir:

- El disparo se escuchó en la casa de al lado. Hay un jardín en medio, pero se escuchó.

Chris se sintió como un niño. Tenía que haber pensado en eso. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? No sabía qué decir, pero no hizo falta, porque Paul continuó:

- Por suerte el vecino llamó a papá antes que a la policía. Papá se presentó aquí y mintió a la poli. Dijo que la pistola se le había disparado al sacarla del cajón. Él tiene licencia, así que legalmente puede portar armas. Pero cuando la policía se fue yo tuve que contarle la verdad a papá, y no le gustó nada. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado. Puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse de que había cogido su pistola, de que había desbloqueado su caja fuerte, de que había sacado el libro, de que te lo había enseñado, de que habías estado aquí….Puso el grito en el cielo por tantas y tantas cosas que pensé que nunca iba a dejar de gritarme. Llamó a mi madre para que fuera a buscar a mis hermanos y él me siguió gritando. Durante horas.

Chris le miró con compasión. Paul debía de haberse llevado una buena bronca, y lo sentía por él…pero lo cierto es que no era para menos. Chris estaba acostumbrado a las cosas extrañas, mágicas y sobrenaturales, y un disparo no le parecía ya tan malo, pero en realidad se trataba de algo bastante grave. No quiso pensar en lo que haría si en vez de Paul hubieran sido Nick o Peter los que hubieran tocado una pistola…

Además, el padre de Paul estaba enfadado también por el hecho de que Chris hubiera estado en aquella casa, cuando se lo había prohibido, y porque le hubiera enseñado el libro con la profecía, abriendo para ello su caja de seguridad. Sí, sin duda la bronca tenía que haber sido de campeonato.

- Ya se le pasará, Paul. Seguro que ya no está enfadado, pero tienes que entender que se haya preocupado.

- Sí que está enfadado. – respondió con un hilo de voz. Chris estiró el brazo para acariciarle la espalda y Paul se giró para apartarse. Hizo una mueca de dolor al rodar sobre la cama, y Chris se alarmó.

- ¡Paul! – exclamó, y de pronto se sintió un monstruo. Le había pegado fuerte pero no había imaginado que tanto…- Paul, ¿aun te duele así? Lo siento mucho…Yo…te pegué muy fuerte…

Cielos, habían pasado diez horas desde que le pegara, y el chico aun no podía rozarse sin que le doliera. ¿Qué clase de animal era? Con lo fuerte que le había dado quizás aún pudiera dolerle un poco, pero ¿tanto?

"Cómo te has pasado, Chris." se reprochó a sí mismo, dándose asco.

Sin embargo, Paul soltó algo parecido a una risa sin humor.

- Aunque me encanta ver que te sientes culpable, esto no me lo has hecho tú.

- No me siento culpable exactamente…- empezó Chris, pero luego reparó en el cinturón que había junto a la cama de Paul. – No te lo he hecho yo. ¿Quieres decir que tu padre te ha pegado?

Paul asintió.

- ¿Con el cinturón?

Volvió a asentir. Chris no supo qué decirle.

- Es… la primera vez que me pega – murmuró Paul – Claro que es la primera vez que toco un arma sin su permiso, y que desobedezco una orden directa, y que desvelo una profecía secreta…Además, antes no podía tocarme. Pero a mis hermanos nunca les ha pegado.

Paul parecía sentirse realmente mal. Más allá del dolor físico, Chris entendió que se sentía dolido. Se sentó a su lado en la cama. Le acarició la espalda, y esta vez Paul no se apartó.

- No sé si tu padre ha hablado contigo, pero si ha hecho esto es porque le importas y no quiere que hagas algo tan peligroso como coger una pistola. Algo que además puede meterte en problemas legales. Ha dado la cara por ti. Eso es una prueba de que te quiere.

- Pero…estaba tan enfadado…- dijo Paul, y su voz se quebró en la última palabra, con renovados sollozos.

- Los padres nos enfadamos a veces. Y luego nos desenfadamos. Tú estás acostumbrado a que tu padre te ignore pero por lo que me has dicho siempre ha estado ahí cuando has hecho algo mal. Ya deberías saber que aunque te castigue lo hace sólo porque quiere lo mejor para ti.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con mucho sarcasmo. - ¿Era lo mejor para mí que se mantuviera alejado para que no pudiera tocarle y así enterarme de que me han ocultado algo tan importante como la magia durante toda mi vida? ¿Era lo mejor para mí que me culpara la muerte de mi hermano cuando yo ni siquiera sabía que había sido culpa mía?

- Tu padre ha cometido errores, Paul, y muchos, pero no puedes juzgarle eternamente por ellos, o jamás pasaréis página. Elegiste perdonarle. Quizás yo hubiera elegido otra cosa, pero tú le perdonaste y decidiste volver con él. Cuando se perdona a alguien no se debe seguir guardando rencor, porque eso en realidad no es perdonar, y te hará daño a ti, y le hará daño a él. Tú ya sabías cómo era...Decidiste tener un padre, aunque sea uno como él.

- No sabía que iba a hacer esto.

- Lo siento, pero quizás esto es lo único que ha hecho bien en mucho tiempo. Cogiste un arma de fuego que estaba escondida bajo una clave y se te disparó. Creo que cualquier padre te habría castigado por eso.

- Tú no estabas aquí… no lo entiendes…No fue como cuando me pegaste tú. Eso fue humillante y algo doloroso, pero pude entender que sólo pretendías…darme una lección. No me gustó que lo hicieras y algún día me vengaré de ti por eso, pero luego me abrazaste y fuiste amable conmigo. Él…él sólo estaba descargando su enfado.

Chris empezó a escuchar con más atención y a ponerse más alerta, pero se negó a alarmarse todavía.

- Fue más duro que yo, pero porque es tu padre y…

- ¡Me pego con eso! – gruño Paul, señalando el cinturón.

- Paul – dijo Chris con calma – Yo he pegado a mis hijos con un cinturón alguna vez, cuando han hecho algo muy grave o peligroso. No es algo que me guste hacer, pero en alguna ocasión he tenido que hacerlo. Creo que lo que has hecho tú puede considerarse tanto grave como peligroso.

Paul no dijo nada, pero seguía con aquella mirada triste que estaba matando a Chris. ¿Qué era? ¿Enfado por haber sido castigado? ¿Humillación por ser tratado como un niño en vez de como el hombre que se consideraba? De alguna forma, Paul parecía entender que había actuado mal, incluso entendía más o menos que Chris le hubiera castigado, pero no creía merecerse lo que su padre le había hecho. Eso a Chris le chocaba, y le hacía preguntar qué era lo que había hecho Patrick exactamente. Decidió salir de dudas.

- Eres un hombre adulto. Sé sincero, y dime sí crees que ha sido injusto contigo. Dime si crees que ha sido más duro de lo que te merecías. Te creeré, Paul.

- No ha sido más duro de lo que me merecía, pero sí más de lo que podía soportar – respondió el chico tras unos instantes. – Me ha pegado hasta cansarse y luego me ha dejado aquí, llorando, hasta que has venido tú.

Chris abrió mucho los ojos. Paul se había llevado una paliza importante, aun no sabía cuánto, y era la primera vez que su padre le castigaba así. ¿Y se había ido sin más, dejándole llorar? Eso era extremadamente frío, y hasta cruel y explicaba la enorme tristeza de Paul. Debía de pensar que su padre ya no le quería. Debía de sentirse... vacío. Chris sabía, por experiencia en ambos lados de un castigo, que lo que uno necesita después es que le demuestren que sigue siendo apreciado y querido. Uno necesita saber que ha sido perdonado, y que todo va a estar bien. Paul no había tenido eso. No le habían consolado y por eso estaba triste y llorando aun. Chris se conmovió cuando el chico comenzó a llorar más fuerte otra vez.

- Sssh. Mira, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a esperar a que te calmes un poco, y vamos a ir a que te laves la cara. Luego vas a ir a hablar con tu padre y a hacer las paces con él. Seguro que él también lo está deseando.

- No puedo volver a mirarle a la cara. No después de lo que he hecho, y de lo que ha hecho él… mi padre apenas me había gritado hasta el día de hoy…Tampoco me había pegado…y yo he llorado como un crío…Debe de pensar que tiene por hijo a un idiota, y a un débil….y…

- Eh, Paul, no sigas por ahí. No eres nada de eso. Y no creo que tu padre lo piense. La verdad, no voy a pretender que entiendo aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que hace o dice Patrick. A veces pienso que es un buen padre y a veces creo que es un imbécil. Pero creo que realmente te quiere. Se equivocó al tenerte engañado toda tu vida, pero lo hizo porque te quería. Y no se habría enfadado porque tocaras la pistola ni habría mentido por ti si le dieras igual.

Oyeron ruidos y Paul se puso rígido.

- Es mi padre. Estará subiendo la escalera. Métete en el armario.

- ¿Qué?

- Chris, por favor. Si te ve aquí me matará.

- Vale, vale. Pero esto se está haciendo una costumbre.

Chris se metió en el mueble sin poder evitar pensar cuántas veces habría estado allí Tom. Recordó cuando pensaba que Paul escondía chicas ahí dentro. Justo cuando cerró la puerta del armario, se abrió la de la habitación de Paul.

- Paul – dijo la voz aterciopelada de Patrick. No obtuvo respuesta. Chris no escuchó nada desde su escondite, pero el padre de Paul tuvo que acercarse a él, porque oyó el gemido del chico.

- No, papá, por favor…

- No voy a pegarte más, hijo. Sólo he venido a ver cómo estas.

Silencio.

- Creo que me he pasado un poco – comentó Patrick. – Déjame ver.

- ¡Papá!

- Paul, además de tu padre soy tu médico.

- Eso es mentira, mi médico es el doctor Simon…

- Vale, pero eso es porque antes no podía examinarte yo. Ahora puedo tocarte. Soy tu médico. Y tu padre. No debe darte vergüenza.

Más silencio. Chris se sentía estúpido dentro de aquél armario. Escuchó un siseó, como de dolor.

- Sí que me he pasado. No sabes cuánto lo siento. No pretendía pegarte así, es sólo que nunca…No medí mi fuerza.

Más silencio. Chris gruñó. No le gustó cómo sonó eso. Si ese hombre se había sobrepasado con Paul, entonces él…

- Entiendes por qué lo hice ¿verdad?

Paul no respondió.

- No puedes coger un arma ni apuntar a nadie con ella. Es peligroso para ti y lógicamente para la otra persona, y no es algo que te vaya a permitir. Podrías haber ido a la cárcel. Además me desobedeciste deliberadamente: te dije que no hablaras con Christopher Haliwell y le trajiste aquí…le enseñaste la profecía de la que NO podías hablar y le dejaste ver el libro que guardaba en la caja fuerte, cuya clave te di sólo para emergencias. No estoy acostumbrado a que desobedezcan mis órdenes Paul. Nunca lo has hecho y espero que no lo hagas de nuevo, pero sobretodo nada de armas. Nunca.

Paul gimió.

- Perdona. No debería regañarte ahora. Es sólo que… cuando me llamó el vecino diciendo que había oído un disparo….Dios, Paul, pensé cualquier cosa.

- ¿Te preocupaste?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Me puse histérico! Paul, tenía una operación en quince minutos y lo mandé todo al carajo para venir aquí y comprobar que estabas bien. Aun no sé cómo se te ocurrió coger un arma…

- Él mató a Jason…

- Él trató de curar a Jason. Es un luz blanca. Esos imbéciles no hacen otra cosa que meterse donde no les llaman y dárselas de ángeles. Yo le habría dado algún que otro puñetazo, pero no merece que le mates…

- Pensé que le odiabas…

- No quiero que haga daño a mi familia. Esa profecía dice que matará a dos de mis hijos. Pero le he investigado, y no es una mala persona. Lo de Jason fue un accidente. No quiero que te acerques a él para que no ocurra "otro accidente" pero no le considero un asesino.

Chris se sintió extraño al oír que hablaban así de él, pero se sintió más raro todavía cuando escuchó la respuesta de Paul, en un tono afectuoso de "sé que me estás oyendo Chris así que abre los oídos".

- Yo tampoco. Es un buen tipo. Tiene la manía de tratarme como si fuera su hijo, pero es un buen tipo.

- Buen tipo o no, no puedes volver a verle, Paul, o me enfadaré.

- Pero si ya estás enfadado.

- ¿Y te extraña?

- La verdad es que sí. Estoy más acostumbrado a tu indiferencia.

- Vale, eso me lo merecía. Pero ya no va a ser así nunca más. Y ahora déjame curarte. Seguramente vas a tener marcas en los muslos. Te daré un antiinflamatorio, y voy a ponerte un poco de pomada.

- Papá, no…

- No era una pregunta, Paul.

Chris oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta y quiso salir de su escondite, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. En menos de medio minuto escuchó que Patrick volvía, seguramente con la pomada. Pero entonces alguno de sus hijos le llamó desde el piso de abajo, y el hombre suspiró.

- Vuelvo en seguida, hijo – dijo Patrick, y se marchó de nuevo.

Chris ni lo dudó. Abrió el armario, y salió. Se sorprendió de lo que vio. Paul no estaba ni desnudo ni vestido. Se había quitado la camiseta y estaba en calzoncillos. Tenía la espalda y los muslos con franjas coloradas que empezaban a ponerse moradas, y tenía puntos rojos, como de sangre acumulada. Eran sólo tres o cuatro marcas, no más fuertes que un cardenal, pero a los ojos de Chris fueron algo horrible.

- Oh…Dios…mío – jadeó Chris.

- Te dije que me pegó hasta cansarse. – murmuró Paul, que yacía tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda a Chris.

- Paul, vámonos de aquí. Ahora mismo.

"Cabrón. Hijo de puta. Bestia mal nacida" pensaba Chris, y sentía que con cada insulto se quedaba corto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque ese hombre es un animal y no voy a dejar que vivas con él un segundo más.

- Dijiste que tú también pegas a tus hijos con el cinturón…

- Jamás les he dejado marcas. Nunca les he pegado en la espalda. Si alguna vez…si alguna vez les hago esto yo mismo me encerraré en una celda y tiraré la llave. Dios…

Chris pensó en Peter, y en los maltratos a los que había sido sometido. Aun así, su mente le dijo que no era lo mismo. Primero, las heridas de Peter habían sido más graves, le habían pegado con otra cosa y por algo insignificante como vomitar en una moqueta. Paul en cambio se había pasado, y sus heridas no eran tales sino cardenales leves por golpes más fuertes de lo debido. No iba a tener ninguna clase de secuela, pero aun así, aquello era…era demasiado.

- No es para tanto. – dijo el chico.

- No lo entiendes, Paul. Una vez mi hermano se movió cuando mi padre le estaba castigando por algo realmente grave y le dio en el brazo sin querer. Se odió a sí mismo durante semanas e hizo lo imposible por compensarle, y eso que no le dejó ni una sola marquita. ESO no fue para tanto. Esto es...esto es...

Chris sabía que con el cinturón doblado era imposible hacer esas marcas. A Paul debían haberle pegado sin doblarlo…el control de esta manera disminuye enormemente porque la punta del cinturón puede llegar a enroscarse y golpear en lugares donde no se pretendía, llegando a provocar heridas de diversa consideración. Era de cajón. Pegar sin doblar el cuero era casi una flagelación, dolía cien veces más…Chris era consciente en alguna parte dentro de su mente de que estaba exagerando, pero le dio igual. Objetivamente Patrick se había pasado y se merecía todas las cosas oscuras que Chris estaba pensando.

- Cerdo descontrolado. ¡Te ha hecho daño!

- No me hagas mucho caso, pero creo que eso es lo que se pretende con esta clase de castigos.

- Te equivocas. No es eso lo que se pretende. Tenías razón. Lo que ha hecho tu padre es desahogar su enfado contigo, y eso no se debe hacer. Eso no sirve para nada. Vámonos, Paul…

- No pienso ir a ningún lado, Chris. Mi padre no es todo eso que le llamas. Nunca nos ha puesto la mano encima y si no toco una pistola dudo que lo vuelva a hacer. Lo que he hecho ha sido muy grave, tú mismo lo has dicho, y por eso me ha castigado así.

Chris iba a replicar, pero entonces escuchó pasos y supo que el padre de Paul volvía. Tras dudar unos momentos, volvió a meterse en el armario, porque de otra forma provocaría un enfrentamiento directo y no estaba seguro de poder controlarse y no partirle la cara a ese neandertal.

- Ya estoy aquí – oyó decir a Patrick. – Paris había tirado la televisión de su cuarto.

- ¿Qué? Joder con el enano. Papá, no te enfades con él, es sólo que no sabe estarse quieto…

- No me he enfadado. No mucho, pero le he dicho que la tele nueva sale de su paga. Con eso no hay ni para empezar, pero así quizás entienda lo que cuestan las cosas, y tenga más cuidado. ¿Y sabes lo que me ha dicho?

- Algo gracioso, seguro.

- No exactamente. Ha dicho que prefería cuando le castigabas tú. Dice que nunca le dejabas sin dinero.

- Hay que ver, ocho años y tan tacaño como su padre.

- ¿Yo tacaño? En tus sueños. En fin, el caso es que me ha dado curiosidad. ¿Cómo le castigabas?

- Como tú a mí, básicamente. Sin tele, sin postre...Lo que se me iba ocurriendo. Al principio te preguntaba al respecto. Luego me di cuenta de que no iba a obtener respuesta así que me guiaba por la intuición.

- Has sido un buen hermano. Has sido más que eso: un padre.

- Pues no sé cómo he sabido serlo, dado que yo no he tenido uno.

Eso fue muy frío. Chris casi sintió que la habitación se cubría de una escarcha imaginaria. Le dio un aplauso mental a Paul.

- Estábamos avanzando. Empezábamos a ser una familia. – dijo Patrick en un susurro. A Chris le costó escucharlo.

- Sí bueno, el cinturón no entraba en el trato.

- Paul, siento haberme excedido, lo siento de verdad, pero lo que has hecho merecía que te castigara.

- Que me castigaras, tal vez. Que me dieras esta paliza, lo dudo. Sé que he hecho muchas tonterías pero tú no me has pegado por eso. Me has pegado porque estabas enfadado, y frustrado y querías desahogarte.

- ¡Claro que estaba frustrado! Más que eso, estaba desesperado, enloquecido, aterrorizado…Preocupado. ¡Mi hijo ha usado un arma para intentar matar a su luz blanca! Medio luz blanca, si no estoy mal informado, y por tanto no es inmune a los disparos. ¡No eres un asesino!

- ¡SI LO SOY! Por si ya lo has olvidado, YO MATÉ A JASON.

Después de ese grito ninguno de los dos dijo nada en lo que a Chris le pareció una eternidad.

- Eso no es cierto, Paul. Fue un accidente. Sé que querías a tu hermano, y que lamentas su muerte más que nadie. No eres un asesino.

- ¿Y NO PUDISTE DECIRME ESO ANTES? ¿HACE TRES AÑOS, QUIZÁ? ¿TIENES QUE ESPERAR SIEMPRE A QUE YA NO PUEDA MÁS PARA MOLESTARTE EN HABLAR CONMIGO Y SER UN PADRE?

Era el turno de Paul de desahogarse, y el chico tenía mucha mierda dentro. Chris le oyó dar un golpe en la mesa, y eso más que alarmarle le alivio: tanto no debía dolerle; tan mal no se debía encontrar físicamente si podía hacer eso. Se había dejado asustar por las marcas, pero Paul se movía y no tenía lesiones. Darse cuenta de esto fue un alivio para Chris.

- Sé que gran parte de esto es culpa mía. Por eso nunca voy a castigarte o a regañarte si quiera si decides desquitarte conmigo. Pero contra ti no hagas nada. No te pongas en peligro ni te conviertas en algo que no eres, porque no podría soportarlo.

- Palabras vacías, papá. Todo lo que puedo pensar es que son palabras vacías.

- Pero aún me llamas papá.

- A falta de una palabra mejor. Se me ocurren muchas otras, pero no parecen adecuadas para decirlas delante de los niños.

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que no son palabras vacías. Hacía tiempo que no tenía tanto miedo como cuando me han dicho que había habido un disparo en mi casa, donde se suponía que estabas sólo tú.

- Cuando has venido parecías asustado, eso te lo concedo.

- No soportaría que te pasara nada.

- Tienes una forma curiosa de demostrarlo…

- Yo me he llevado palizas peores. Pero sí, tienes razón, me he pasado. Por eso tengo que curarte. Acércate, cariño.

- No me llames así.

- Sólo era un apodo afectuoso…

- No tienes derecho a llamármelo.

- Me odias ¿no es así? – preguntó Patrick.

- Ahora mismo, sí.

- No me extraña. Puede que me odie hasta yo. Ahora necesito que estés quieto y dejes que te cure.

Hubo un minuto, más o menos, de completo silencio, y luego Chris escuchó un siseo y un gemido.

- Puedes quejarte, Paul, o llorar... Sé que escuece mucho.

- Llorar no es de hombres.

- Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo. Si quieres llorar, hazlo.

- No voy a darte esa satisfacción.

- No estoy haciendo esto para que llores. Lo hago para que te baje la inflamación. ¿Notas que te alivie?

- Bastante.

- Bien.

Más silencio.

- Has dicho que te llevaste palizas peores…- dijo Paul al cabo de un rato, la curiosidad en su voz.

- El abuelo odiaba que entrara en su despacho. Esa fue la vez que peor me fue. En su momento no entendí por qué. Luego descubrí lo de la magia, y supe que no me dejaba entrar porque allí escondía cosas que me hubieran revelado la verdad. Pero aun así no creo que le diera motivos para darme la paliza que me dio...Juré que nunca castigaría así a mis hijos y aquí me tienes.

- Si tocas a mis hermanos, te mataré. - advirtió Paul, y Chris consideró que iba totalmente en serio.

- Si tus hermanos no tocan una pistola, yo no les tocaré a ellos. – replicó Patrick. – Prefiero que me odies y estés un poco adolorido a tener que enterrar a otro hijo.

Había tanto dolor en la voz de Patrick que Chris pudo entenderle. Pudo entender que se hubiera excedido…El miedo a sufrir la pérdida de otro hijo debería ser muy intenso. Chris no había perdido un hijo, pero sí una mujer y por eso entendía de sobreprotección. Patrick había sido un bestia, pero no parecía un hombre muy delicado por lo general y además era inexperto en esa clase de castigos. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, no fuera un maltratador.

- Ya he terminado. Mañana tendrías que estar bien, o casi.

- Eso espero, porque tengo clase.

- Si no es mucho pedir, no te pelees. Los exámenes están muy cerca y lo que menos necesitas es otra expulsión.

- Da igual, papá. Voy a perder éste año, seguramente. Y no sólo por la expulsión, sino ya de antes…

- No te rindas tan fácil. Eres listo, y trabajador. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Has estado cargando con mucho tú sólo. Ahora sólo tienes que preocuparte por estudiar y yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. Y si aun así no superas el curso no pasa nada. El año que viene podrás comenzar de cero, sin presiones.

- ¿Sabes? No va a ser tan malo que me pegues si luego vas a estar tan amable y comprensivo.

- No voy a volver a pegarte, Paul. No si no tocas una pistola.

- No te preocupes por eso. Entre Chris y tú lo habéis dejado muy claro.

- ¿Entre Chris y yo?

- Él también me pegó ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué? ¡Será mamón!

- ¡Papá!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Nunca te he oído decir un taco!

- Bueno, pues ya lo has hecho. Y oirás más seguramente. Que hijo de su madre. ¿Te hizo daño?

Chris estaba alucinando. ¿Patrick se estaba quejando de lo que él le había hecho a Paul? ¡Pero si había sido mucho más suave que Don-sólo-voy-a-pegarte-si-tocas-una-pistola!

- Dolió un poco, pero intenté estrangularle, le di de puñetazos, y le apunté con un arma. Creo que salí demasiado bien parado. Ah, y le insulté.

- ¡Y te quedaste corto! ¡Maldito cabronazo!

- Papá, me estás asustando. No fue para tanto, de verdad. Lo cierto es que… después de nuestra "conversación" lo suyo parecen caricias…

- Pues no te cuento lo que le va a parecer a él cuando le ponga las manos encima…

- Basta, papá. Chris se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Yo no he hecho más que darle problemas a él y a su familia y él ha sido un amigo, casi un hermano.

- ¿No estarás saliendo con él?

- ¡Papá! ¡Me saca catorce años!

- ¿Y eso qué importa? ¿Sales con él?

- ¡No! Claro que no. Por Dios. Casi te prefería cuando no te interesabas por mi vida.

- ¿Casi?

- Sí. Antes no podía hacer esto.

Y, aunque no les vio, Chris supo que se estaban abrazando.

- Te quiero, Paul. Sé que no te lo digo mucho, y que tal vez te cueste creerlo, pero te quiero.

- Y yo también a ti, papá. Odiarte cansa demasiado.

- ¿Me quieres?

- Me has oído perfectamente.

- Pero quiero oírlo otra vez.

- Te quiero. – repitió Paul, y se rió.

De nuevo silencio. A Chris le mataba la impaciencia.

- Lamento romper el momento, porque sé que el buen humor no va a durarte mucho… - empezó Paul – …pero tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿El qué?

- Es posible que haya vuelto a ver a Chris. De hecho, es posible que haya estado en esta habitación, después de que me castigaras.

- ¿Es posible?

- Vale, más que posible. Ha estado. Pero no te enfades. Hoy ya me has gritado mucho…

- No voy a gritarte, Paul. No me gusta, pero no voy a gritarte. Tienes que entender que no es un capricho. Estar cerca de él puede ser peligroso para ti. Puede suponer tu muerte ¿es que no lo entiendes? Lo siento, PJ, pero estás castigado. No puedes salir más que para ir a clase. Y de clase aquí, y de aquí a clase. Hasta que acabe el curso.

- ¡Pero eso son más de dos meses!

- Lo sé.

- Tengo 19 años…

- No me vengas con esas. No me importa la edad que tengas.

- Sí, me estoy dando cuenta.

- No te enfurruñes. En realidad no es un castigo. Es la forma de asegurarme de que no le vuelves a ver.

- Puede orbitar...

- Tendré un ojo encima de ti.

- Genial, adiós a mi libertad.

- Mala suerte. Me gusta que me lo hayas dicho. Significa que empiezas a confiar en mí otra vez.

- Me has demostrado que te importo.

- Siempre me has importado.

Chris decidió que era el momento de irse y dejarlos solos. Pero supo que jamás podría dejar de odiar a Patrick Anderson. Y le dio rabia que Paul no le odiara también, porque eso le obligaba a dejarle en paz. No podía hacer nada si el chico le quería. Y había escuchado con sus propios oídos que era así.

* * *

**N.A.: Puede que empiece a tardar más en actualizar, porque entro en "época de exámenes". **

**Gente que no ha visto la serie me ha preguntado a menudo por el aspecto de Chris y Wyatt. No sé si he llegado a describirlos pero en realidad bastaría con buscarles en google... Chris tiene el pelo oscuro y liso, no muy corto pero tampoco con melena. Ojos azul verdoso.**

**Wyatt es rubio oscuro y tiene el pelo ondulado. Ojos castaños. En la serie se le ve tanto con el pelo largo como corto. Yo me le imagino con el pelo largo aquí. **


	66. Chapter 66: Controlar las emociones

Cuando Chris orbitó de vuelta a su casa, quería romper algo. Preferiblemente la mandíbula de Patrick, pero como no le tenía ahí se conformó con cerrar y abrir los puños repetidas veces. Ese hombre era tan exasperante…y Paul tenía que sufrir sus cambios de humor y de actitud constantes. Que si ahora voy a ser tu padre. Que si ahora no. Que si me he vuelto idiota…

Chris no podía quitarse de la cabeza el aspecto desvalido de Paul, ni las marcas que empezaban a formarse en su espalda y sus piernas. No había podido curarle, porque su padre se habría dado cuenta y eso podría haber puesto al muchacho en más problemas. Lo cierto es que Chris había esperado que Paul se fuera con él. Pero en cierto modo le entendía, y pese a su enfado y su preocupación, Chris pudo ver que el chico había tomado la mejor decisión. Al menos por el momento.

Nick ya había vuelto, y como él ya estaba Peter se había ido, a por las entradas del concierto-regalo. Estuvo hablando con Nick, al que no había visto en todo el día, y preparó la cena. Mientras escuchaba a su hijo con un lado de su cerebro, reflexionaba con el otro sobre lo que le había dicho Amy aquella tarde: "_Hay por ahí muchos chicos obedientes y educados que tienen el corazón podrido. O chicos que hacen caso a sus padres pero cuando ellos no están la lían bien. O chicos que tienen miedo de sus progenitores, porque son demasiado estrictos o incluso crueles. No creo que ese sea el caso de ninguno de tus hijos_". Miró a Nick mientras hablaba de apuntes, de un hechizo nuevo que había aprendido, de lo cansado que estaba y lo aburridas que eran algunas de sus asignaturas. Amy tenía razón: sus chicos eran buenos por dentro. Es algo que todo padre espera de sus hijos y que se esfuerza por conseguir… por inculcarle valores positivos y todo eso. Quizás lo hubiera hecho con Leo, pero si Nick y Peter eran buenos él no tenía nada que ver. Le habían llegado ya creciditos.

"Sí, y Nick podría haber acabado en un correccional por cualquier tontería, y Peter en la sala más oscura de algún centro para enfermos mentales. O quizás Derek hubiera dado con la forma de que volviera con él. " dijo una voz cruel en su cabeza. "Tus hijos están mejor contigo".

¿De verdad? ¿De verdad estaban mejor con él? ¿Qué les había traído, en aquellos meses? Miedo. Demonios. Ira. Heridas varias hechas por locos psicópatas con ambición.

"Amor" dijo otra voz en su cabeza, esta mucho más amable y dulce. "Les has dado amor, y lo has recibido. Tú mismo has dicho muchas veces que es lo único que necesitaban."

Pudiera ser. Pero sus hijos habían vivido sin él durante 16 años, y eran buenas personas, inteligentes y con capacidad para ser independientes. Chris se había dicho muchas veces que tanto ellos como Paul necesitaban un padre. Pero había empezado a pensar que con determinados padres es mejor carecer de ellos. Si Chris pensaba en Derek no pensaba en un padre, sino en un monstruo. Si pensaba en Patrick sí le consideraba un padre, pero uno malo. Uno que tenía que aprender muchas cosas y que había cometido muchos errores. Mientras había estado encerrado en el armario de Paul, a Chris le habían dominado mayoritariamente unas ganas terribles de partirle la cara a ese hombre. Indirectamente, eso implicaba que se creía mejor que él. Mejor… padre…que él. Pero…¿lo era? ¿Era un buen padre para Nick y para Peter, cuando habían llevado una vida segura sin él, y una vida llena de riesgo en el poco tiempo que habían compartido? ¿Los gemelos le necesitaban, o era él quién les necesitaba a ellos más bien? ¿Se había empeñado en creer que podía ayudar a sus hijos porque necesitaba creer que podía darles algo?

- Tú nos lo has dado todo – dijo Nick, haciendo que Chris pusiera de nuevo los pies en la tierra. Más concretamente, en la cocina. Su hijo le miraba fijamente, y Chris supo que le había estado leyendo la mente, probablemente preguntándose por qué parecía medio ido. – Nos has dado una familia, nos has dado una casa, nos has dado una historia, nos has dado una identidad, nos has dado esperanza. Nos has dado una vida. Si tú no hubieras aparecido aquél día en el orfanato yo jamás…hubiera hecho por llevar una vida normal, porque seguiría pensando que para mí no hay una. Y de hecho no la hay: la tuya no es una vida normal, es mejor que eso. Hay magia. En todos los sentidos de la palabra, porque tiene que ser un milagro que alguien como tú sea mi padre. Estás dudando de que estemos mejor contigo pero… respóndeme una cosa… ¿qué hubiera pasado si Barbas nos encuentra cuando no sabemos nada de la magia? ¿Sabes lo fácil que hubiera sido pensar que teníamos que ir con él y ser demonios? Pensar que era lo correcto, la única opción, sin saber nada de brujos ni de luces blancas. Tú no nos pones en peligro: nos proteges de él. Me proteges de los demás, y de mí mismo. Patrick ha sido un padre ausente por propia elección. Pensó que era lo mejor que podía hacer por su hijo, y se equivocó. Eso hacen también muchos padres que dejan a sus hijos en el orfanato. El mío estaba lleno de esos: niños que habían nacido en un "mal momento" y que habían sido abandonados bajo la consigna de "se merece algo mejor". Pero no hay nada mejor ni más importante que la familia. Y yo lo sé porque siempre he querido una, y ahora la tengo, gracias a ti. Hemos vivido sin ti, cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no te hayamos necesitado. Hay una diferencia entre "sobrevivir" y "ser feliz". ¿Podemos sobrevivir sin ti? Tal vez, aunque puede que ya no; no después de haberte conocido. Pero lo que sin duda jamás podríamos ser es… felices. Claro que eres mejor que Patrick. Si has estado ausente no ha sido porque hayas querido, sino porque no sabías que existíamos. No podrías ser un padre ausente aunque lo intentaras. Va en contra de tu naturaleza de maniático controlador obsesivo y sobreprotector.

Eso era, probablemente, lo más bonito que le habían dicho a Chris en su vida, y eso que últimamente había escuchado cosas preciosas. Fue lo más bonito porque resultó sincero, y era justo lo que Chris necesitaba oír para aliviar sus inquietudes. Era más que un "te quiero": uno puede equivocarse en los sentimientos, y querer a alguien que no lo merezca. Lo que Nick había venido a decir en aquél discurso es que él… lo merecía.

Sí. Nadie en el mundo podría dudar jamás que Nick era una buena persona.

- El milagro es que alguien como tú sea mi hijo. – dijo Chris al final, con la voz tomada, parafraseando una de las frases de Nick que más le habían llegado. En ese momento Chris se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. De lo sentimental que se había vuelto… Probablemente tuviera que ver con el hecho de que el haber perdido a personas importantes, le había hecho probar la locura y el dolor más absoluto. Sólo se recuperó de la muerte de su mujer porque tenía que hacerlo por su hijo, y convirtió a su hijo en el centro de su vida. Nick y Peter se incluyeron en ese centro cuando llegaron, y ahora Amy se iba a incluir también. Y él no tenía miedo de admitir cuánto les quería; más bien necesitaba hacerlo, porque cualquier día podía perderles… o podía perderse él. La posibilidad de morir a causa de una profecía le pareció entonces más injusta que nunca.

* * *

- En dos minutos arranco el coche, tanto si estáis dentro como sino – dijo Chris, asomándose por las escaleras. Llevaba metiéndoles prisa más de quince minutos.

- Papá, pero si no es tarde – dijo Peter, vestido pero despeinado, mirando su reloj. Quedaban cuarenta minutos para que empezaran las clases, lo cual de hecho les ponía mejor de horario que muchas otras mañanas, en las que salían con veinte minutos muy justos.

- Y no hay que esperar a que lo sea – replicó Chris, pero luego decidió explicarse – Quiero asegurarme de que Paul está bien.

- Ni que él fuera tu hijo de tres años y éste su primer día de clase.- masculló Nick, bajando las escaleras con exasperante lentitud.

- No le has hablado de sus "prácticas de tirador" en las que tú eras el blanco ¿verdad? – preguntó Peter. Él si entendía la preocupación de su padre. Primero, porque él se preocupaba por todos. Y segundo, porque había pasado algo más la segunda vez que Chris fue a su casa. Algo que no le había contado, pero que debía ser malo a juzgar por la ansiedad que su padre parecía experimentar. Sólo esperaba que no hubiese sido otra pelea entre ellos….Bastante raro y vergonzoso era saber que su padre había pegado a su amigo…

- ¿Prácticas de tirador? Papá ¿qué quiere decir?

Chris no le había contado nada. Cuando Nick volvió el día anterior sólo le hizo preguntas sobre su día, sin hablar del suyo. Y luego se pusieron tiernos y Chris se olvidó de Paul, de las armas y de los padres incompetentes.

- Te lo cuento en el coche – le dijo – Ahora ve a por Leo y vámonos de una vez.

En el coche, efectivamente, le resumió lo que había pasado. Lo del Libro de la familia de Paul, lo de él contándole cómo la muerte de Jason fue su culpa, la reacción violenta y desproporcionada del chico… No le iba a dar tiempo a decir mucho más, pero de todas formas Nick le interrumpió antes de poder seguir contándole.

- ¿Qué te apuntó con una pistola? ¿Ha perdido la cabeza?

- Fue en un momento de ira…

- ¡No puedo creer que le justifiques! ¡Te pones como un basilisco cuando yo pierdo los papeles, y nunca se me ocurría apuntarte con una pistola! En primer lugar, nunca se me ocurría tocar una.

- Eso me alegra mucho, Nick, y espero que lo digas en serio. No hay armas en casa, de todas formas. – dijo Chris, sorprendido por la vehemencia en la reacción de su hijo.

- Hay cuchillos, papá – intervino Leo – Y dagas demoníacas.

- Están bien protegidas en contra de niños y adolescentes curiosos, pero como vea que alguno las mira si quiera…

- ¿Quieres no cambiar de tema? ¿Llamaste a la policía, al menos? – insistió Nick

- No, claro que no. Por Dios Nick, que es Paul. No pienso denunciarle.

- ¡Deberías hacerlo, joder! ¡Y a su padre también, por imbécil! Me da igual que la pistola tuviera clave, lo que tendría que estar es enterrada, bien lejos de allí.

- Nick odia las armas – explicó Peter – Las odia muy mucho.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta. – dijo Chris, parpadeando con asombro.

- No voy a volver a dirigirle la palabra en toda su jodida vida, y más vale que hoy no se le ocurra acercarse a mí.

- Nick, ya está todo arreglado, no tienes que ponerte así. Y haz el favor de hablar bien, anda. No pasó nada. Pudo pasar, es cierto, pero no pasó. Y me consta que Paul no tiene ningún instinto homicida contra mí. Así que relájate, que ya hemos llegado y me temo que sí que se va a acercar a ti ¿has olvidado que estáis en la misma clase?.

Nick frunció el ceño, pero no le quedaba otra que hacer lo que Chris decía. Lo dejaría estar…por el momento.

Bajaron todos del coche y se despidieron de él. Chris por su parte buscó a Paul con la mirada, y le encontró apoyado en la pared del colegio. No vio a su padre a ningún lado, así que aprovechó para acercarse a él. Todo eso de que Patrick no le dejara acercarse…era absurdo. ¡Era su luz blanca, por favor! ¿A que terminaba provocando algo peor que lo que quería evitar por no dejarle estar cerca para protegerle?

Saludó a Paul con un gesto de la mano, y él le devolvió una media sonrisa.

- Papá está hablando con el director. No creo que tarde mucho y no quiero que me vea hablando contigo…

- Me siento como el amigo alcohólico y follonero del que todos los padres quieren alejar a sus hijos –comentó Chris, y Paul se rió.

- Ese más bien sería yo.

- ¿Alcohólico? – preguntó Chris, preguntándose si seguían hablando en broma. Aunque sospechaba que no, porque Paul ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Chris recordó ciertas menciones a la bebida en los mensajes que le había enseñado…Entrecerró los ojos. Paul aun no tenía veintiuno, así que no podía beber.

- ¿Qué es esto, un tercer grado? Revise mi mochila, agente, estoy limpio.

Pese a todo, Chris tuvo que sonreír.

- Si fueras mi hijo…

- Pero no lo soy, aunque ayer se te olvidó, por lo visto.

- No, lo tenía bien presente, pero soy tu luz blanca y tengo que cuidar de ti.

- Conclusión: no eres mi padre, pero los castigos me los llevo igual. Qué buen trato.

Chris se alegró de encontrarle de buen humor. Además, no parecía más que molesto por el hecho de que le hubiera castigado, lo que era una reacción mucho mejor de la esperable.

- También tiene su parte buena.

- Pues a mí me está costando verla. En fin, dejémoslo. Ayer te escaqueaste.

- Pensé que debía dejaros solos.

- Claro, después de escuchar todo lo realmente vergonzoso…¿Cuándo te fuiste exactamente?

- Cuando aquello se puso a lo "Casa de la Pradera" – dijo Chris, trivializando para no abochornarle más de lo necesario.

- ¿Oíste todo eso de "te quiero" y demás cursilerías? Bueno, así tengo un testigo que me asegure de que lo dijo de verdad y no me lo imaginé.

- Lo oí. Y también oí cuando te preguntó si estábamos saliendo, cosa que, por cierto, podría pensar cualquiera que nos mirara ahora mismo, hablando en esta esquina.

- Si ya has terminado de reírte de mí…No es por ser borde, en serio, pero realmente no quiero que mi padre nos vea. Se ha puesto en plan "soy tu sombra" y la verdad, me asusta que si le presiono un poco más se empeñe en acompañarme hasta al baño.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo…Pero ¿estás bien?

- Estupendamente.

- Lo digo en serio.

- Y yo.

- Paul…

- Estoy perfectamente, Chris, de verdad.

- ¿Te duele?

- Ah no, por ahí sí que no vas a tirar. Tema vedado ¿entiendes? Ayer estaba de bajón, y me daba igual lo que supieras o dejaras de saber. Pero no pienso hablar contigo de eso…

Chris rodó los ojos, aunque en el fondo comprendía que le diera vergüenza.

- Puedo curarte ¿sabes? Si te duele, puedo curarte.

- Mi padre se daría cuenta.

Chris ya no pudo más. Había puesto buena cara por demasiado tiempo.

- No debes tenerle miedo. No puedes negarte a que te cure por miedo a su reacción…

- No le tengo miedo, Chris. Pese a lo que pienses, no tengo motivos para ello.

- Pues entonces deja que te cure.

- No.

- ¿Lo ves? Tienes miedo de que se entere.

- Que no quiera decepcionarle o que le sume días a mi castigo no quiere decir que le tenga miedo. Se supone que le tengo que obedecer. Así es como funciona esto ¿no?

- Paul, lo que te hizo ayer…

- Agradezco tu buena intención, Chris, pero no eres objetivo. Le tienes manía a mi padre por los mismos motivos por los que se la tengo yo y eso hace que todo lo que haga sea malo a tus ojos. Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien, de verdad. Mejor que bien. ¿Sabes que papá no va a ir hoy a trabajar? Estará en casa cuando vuelva, y eso es genial. Vamos a hacer, ya sabes, cosas normales, de padres e hijos.

Chris le escudriñó en silencio. Parecía contento….demasiado contento. Un niño desesperado por un poco de atención que al fin la conseguía. Había hecho falta que disparara una pistola para que Patrick entendiera por fin que Paul necesitaba algo más que el que estuviera ahí para regañarle cuando metía la pata. Más vale tarde que nunca.

- Si te hace daño… - empezó Chris.

- Creo que iba en serio cuando dijo que no iba a volver a pegarme. Además soy tan fuerte como él, y casi igual de alto. No es por presumir, pero podría noquear a un tipo de noventa kilos. No soy precisamente un niño desvalido.

- No me refería sólo a un daño físico.

- Ya no me ignora. No me evita ni es tan frío conmigo. Creo que los dos nos estamos acostumbrando a ser padre e hijo de nuevo. Y ahora vete, por favor.

A regañadientes, Chris se fue. Iba a tener muy difícil contactar con Paul, con su padre tratando de impedirlo todo el rato. Pero aun así se las apañaría para saber que todo iba bien, y a la mínima señal de que no era así…

"¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? " pensó su subconsciente, con recochineo.

Bueno, improvisaría.

Chris se fue al P3 y contó las horas para que Amy viviera con ellos definitivamente. Ella salía de trabajar a las dos. Él pensaba irla a recoger y no podía pensar en otra cosa. Casi tenía que contenerse para no andar a dando saltos. Incluso hacer la contabilidad parecía algo mucho más entretenido con la perspectiva de Amy viviendo con él.

- ¿A qué hora te viene bien? – preguntó Wyatt, sacándole de su burbuja.

- ¿Eh?

- No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho en los últimos cinco minutos ¿verdad?

- Perdona Wy, es que…

- …Amy estará en tu casa en unas horas. Sí, sí, ya lo has dicho. No hablas de otra cosa.

Chris le sonrió.

- ¿Qué me decías?

- Que a qué hora te viene bien que deje mañana a Vic y a Alex.

- A la que tú quieras.- respondió Chris, con un encogimiento de hombros. Le vibró el móvil, y lo sacó a ver quién era. Número desconocido. Descolgó. Atendió la llamada, y a medida que hablaba se iba alterando más y más, hasta que se hizo evidente que estaba enfadado. Se despidió con cortesía y parecía a punto de tirar el móvil contra la pared.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Wyatt.

- El director del colegio.

* * *

La mañana había sido interesante para los chicos. Peter hablaba con Paul con relativa normalidad. Eran amigos, de hecho era el único amigo de Peter, pero Paul siempre se había llevado mejor con Nick. Pero es que Nick no le hablaba. Tras dos clases particularmente aburridas, en las que Paul intentó iniciar una conversación con Nick, que se sentaba a su lado, aquello se hizo insostenible. En el recreo, Paul le abordó:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Nick?

Nick le esquivó y siguió andando, sin responderle. Peter, a su lado, le miró como disculpándose. Paul chirrío los dientes, caminó para alcanzarles y obligó a Nick a girarse.

- Que qué te pasa – repitió.

- No…me….toques – masculló Nick, escupiendo casa palabra.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? Tío, hace mucho que no nos vemos. No esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida, pero joder, se han alegrado más los profesores que tú de verme de nuevo, y eso que a ellos les tengo hartos.

- A mí no es que me tengas harto, es que me das asco.

Paul soltó el brazo de Nick como si le hubiera golpeado.

- Lo he notado. ¿Por qué?

Nick se estaba conteniendo por no darle un puñetazo. Alguien debería darle un premio, porque se estaba conteniendo de verdad.

- ¡Apuntaste a mi padre con una pistola!

- Ah. Eso.

- ¡Sí, eso, jodido psicópata! – gritó Nick. ¿Cómo tenía la cara de estar allí frente a él, como si nada? ¿Cómo la tenía, en serio? Nick odiaba las armas, y a quienes las usaban. Y además Paul se había librado de cualquier posible consecuencia. En el mundo de Nick, los crímenes se pagaban y debían pagarse. Era así como tenía que ser, era lo correcto…

- No estaba del todo en mis cabales cuando hice eso. Me contó lo que había pasado con Jason, y me enfurecí.

- Pues otra vez golpeas la pared, Paul, pero las armas son peligrosas – intervino Peter, aunque él estaba calmado y no parecía tan enojado como Nick. De hecho, no parecía enojado. Si Chris decía que todo estaba arreglado, todo estaba arreglado para Peter. Después de todo él le había lanzado un rayo, una vez….No era lo mismo, pero entendía lo que era verse convertido en alguien que "no eres tú". En su caso había sido cosas de magia; en el de Paul, una ira irracional. Entendía lo que era hacer algo de lo que te arrepientes durante toda tu vida, y la necesidad de que los demás te lo perdonaran.

- Lo sé, y lo lamento…

- ¿Lo lamentas? – interrumpió Nick. – Oh, entonces todo arreglado. No pasa nada porque tú "lamentas" haber intentado matar a mi padre. – gruñó, en tono burlón, y de repente le arreó un puñetazo – Uy, Paul, "lo lamento".

Paul se llevó una mano al pómulo. Tendría cardenal, seguro. Respiró hondo para no perder él también los estribos y que aquello terminara realmente mal para uno de ellos o para ambos.

- Vale, entiendo tu punto. Sé que una disculpa no arregla nada, pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice. Dices que lees la mente ¿no? Pues entra en la mía y verás lo mucho que lo siento…

- ¡No quiero que lo sientas! – gritó Nick, y se tiró encima de él. Paul no lo había previsto y perdió el equilibrio. Se cayó al suelo, y se hizo mucho daño, porque a decir verdad aun estaba bastante adolorido.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh, vale ya! – intentó apaciguar Peter. – Vamos Nick, cálmate.

- ¡No pienso calmarme! ¡Este idiota cree que puede salirse siempre con la suya! Es un desagradecido, papá se ha portado bien con él aun cuando no se lo merecía. ¿Y así le paga?

Empezó a hacerse un círculo en el patio, de chicos curiosos que se olían una lucha. Peter rodó los ojos ante el salvajismo morboso de la gente. Sólo les faltaba empezar a gritar "pelea, pelea". Pero Nick no necesitaba incentivos. Le dio otro puñetazo a Paul, que se cansó de ser golpeado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Nick acaba de activar el dolor que sentía por el castigo de su padre. No debería haber rechazado los poderes de Chris…Paul empujó a Nick para quitársele de encima. No le costó mucho. Tenía que reconocer que Nick pegaba bien, pero pesaba por lo menos diez kilos menos que él.

- Para ser sinceros, si tu padre ha sido amable conmigo fue en buena medida porque se sentía culpable – respondió Paul, con más enfado del que pretendía. No podía reprocharle nada a Chris, sólo intentaba defenderse y además creía que estaba siendo objetivo. A Chris le había caído mal pero se compadeció de él por lo que había pasado con su hermano, y entonces empezó a caerle mejor. Estaba seguro de que había sido así y no era una crítica, sólo la constatación de un hecho.

- ¿Culpable? ¡Culpable tendrías que sentirte tú! – dijo Nick, dándole otro puñetazo. Paul se lo devolvió, y le hizo rodar por el suelo. Nick se incorporó, y le gritó con rabia. - ¡Él sólo quiso arreglar el desastre que tú habías causado! ¿Tan fácil has olvidado quién tiene la verdadera culpa de lo de tu hermano? ¿Echarle la culpa mi padre hacía que te sintieras mejor, asesino?

- ¡Nick! – gritó Peter, que se puso en medio de ambos, mirando a su hermano con acritud. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, y había estado fuera de lugar.

Paul le apartó sin mucho esfuerzo, como quien quita a una mosca molesta.

- Te has pasado. He mandado a gente al hospital por mucho menos que eso…- amenazó Paul. ¿Sabía Nick que se estaba metiendo con un tipo experto en dar palizas, o sabía mejor que casi todo era fama, y que Paul no era tan matón como todos creían? En cualquier caso, no parecía tenerle miedo, aunque tal vez hubiera hecho mejor en tenérselo.

- ¡Sí, claro que sí! ¡Mandaste allí a tu hermano!

Paul tuvo suficiente. Matón o no, era una persona violenta acostumbrada a serlo además, y Nick le había tocado mucho lo que no le tenía que tocar. Había dado en un punto débil, sensible, y doloroso, y los verdaderos amigos no hacían eso. Los amigos no mencionan a los hermanos muertos para hacerte daño. Se abalanzó sobre Nick y empezó a golpearle una y otra vez, con rabia, con desenfreno…Notó a Peter agarrándole de la espalda y para su sorpresa pudo con él. Joder ¿cómo es que Peter era tan fuerte?

- ¡Paul! Paul tío cálmate.

Fue como hablarle a una pared, así que Peter apretó un poco el agarre para llamar su atención.

- Paul, acabas de volver. ¿Quieres que te expulsen de nuevo? Han ido a llamar a un profesor. Vamos tío, cálmate.

Eso pareció tener más efecto en Paul, que procesó las palabras lentamente. Cierto. Estaban en el colegio. En el patio. La ira le había hecho olvidarlo. La gente le miraba, y Nick también, desde el suelo. Le había hecho sangre en el labio y la nariz. Nick se puso de pie y le miró con odio.

- ¡Maricona! – le gritó.

Fue curioso porque a Paul le habían llamado eso veinte mil veces, aunque pocas para atacarle. Sí, era gay. Sí, despectivamente se decía "maricón", pero a veces se usaba también de forma graciosa… Tom, por ejemplo, se refería a sí mismo como una "maricona". A Paul eso le ponía nervioso. Era homosexual, pero bastante masculino. Le gustaba el fútbol y todas esas cosas. No hacía cosas de chica, ni tenía pluma, al menos que él supiera. Últimamente se había vuelto una nenaza llorica, pero eso era otra historia. Lo que importaba en ese momento es que Nick le había llamado eso para ofenderle, como si su sexualidad fuera una razón para atacarle. Quizás había tenido suerte, pero Paul no había tenido muchos problemas con eso. La gente veía que fuera gay como algo normal. Aunque lo cierto es que no todo el mundo sabía que lo era. Muchas chicas no, por ejemplo, y por eso intentaban ligar con él. Nick había gritado eso en medio del patio, así que todo el colegio lo sabría en unas horas. Tal vez por pensar en esto, o porque realmente no se esperaba que Nick usara aquello para atacarle, Paul no disimuló lo mucho que le chocó esa expresión, y Nick debió de ver en ello una puerta para seguir provocando y desquitándose con él.

- Maldito gay de mierda…- dijo, y trató de darle otro puñetazo. Pero Peter no le dejó. Le cogió el brazo y se lo retorció para ponerlo a su espalda.

- Lo siento Nick, de verdad, pero puedo contigo mejor que con Paul y estáis llevando esto demasiado lejos. Me parece que te has pasado quince pueblos y encima no pareces consciente de que te está dando una paliza. Joder hermano, cada puñetazo suyo es como cinco de los tuyos, si tiene la mano casi tan grande como tu cabeza. Cálmate, respira hondo, y mira a tu alrededor. Sois un espectáculo para adolescentes ávidos de un poco de sangre. Os estáis peleando como animales y la verdad es que los dos tenéis razón. Él fue un imbécil, pero tú lo estás siendo ahora.

Nick forcejeó con él para soltarse y Peter apretó la constricción pero no quería hacerle daño. Una voz a sus espaldas le distrajo: un profesor gritaba lo típico de "¿qué está pasando aquí?".

"¿Ahora? ¿Llegas ahora? Un poco más y no tienes pelea que detener, porque uno de los dos ha pasado a ser un cadáver" pensó Peter.

Nick aprovechó su distracción para soltarse, y volvió a abalanzarse sobre Paul, que intentó frenarle. Forcejearon, agarrados, y acabaron en el suelo. Paul soltó un gemido de dolor y Nick le rasgó la camiseta. Peter cogió a Nick y le llevó bien lejos, mientras el profesor ayudaba a Paul a levantarse. Entonces Peter lo vio, sólo un segundo, en lo que Paul tardaba en colocarse los jirones de su camiseta: cardenales. Podrían pasar por simples golpes, pero él tenía la suficiente experiencia en llevarse golpes como para saber que esas marcas no eran fruto de una caída.

- ¿Ves eso, Nick? – susurró con ira al oído de su hermano, mientras le zarandeaba – Eso es el castigo de tu gay de mierda por haber apuntado a nuestro padre. ¿Aún crees que se sale siempre con la suya? Porque lo cierto es que más bien le vienen siempre bastante gordas. Se peleó con su hermano por no saber encajar un secreto que le habían ocultado toda su vida, y a causa de ello su familia se vio destrozada. Te pegó a ti y le expulsaron un mes. Sucumbió a la rabia porque su hermano muriera cuando Chris trataba de salvarle y le dieron dos palizas. Porque, para tu información, papá también le pegó, pero dudo mucho que él le hiciera eso. Así que dime, ¿aún crees que siempre se sale con la suya?

Nick no pudo responder, porque el profesor que había ayudado a Paul a levantarse se acercó a él y empezó a gritarle. Envió a los tres al despacho del director. Peter no estaba seguro de si se la iba a cargar de rebote, pero en ese momento le dio igual. No dejaba de mirar a su hermano y pudo ver cómo ha medida que entraba en razón se sentía más culpable. Ese empezaba a ser el Nick que él conocía. Lo cierto es que a Peter no le sorprendía su arranque de violencia, aunque quizás estaba más descontrolado que de costumbre...lo que le extrañó de verdad fue el rencor que había demostrado….Nick no era rencoroso. Había perdonado a Paul con demasiada facilidad cuando le golpeó….¿Qué le había invadido para desear una venganza con tanto ahínco? Había atacado a Paul con golpes y palabras, y Peter no estaba seguro de qué le había hecho más daño.

Una vez en el despacho del director, Peter empezó a ser más consciente de lo que había pasado. ¿Y si les expulsaban a los tres? Chris le mataría. Nick vería resentidas sus notas y su expediente…Podría interferir con su brillante futuro. No. Ni de coña. No por una tontería así ¿verdad? El colegio tenía normas bastante estrictas, así que era difícil saberlo…

Fue Peter el encargado de contar la historia. El director le ordenó que fuera objetivo, porque si trataba de defender a su hermano sería peor para todos. Peter no defendió a Nick, aunque tampoco le mandó al paredón. Omitió el motivo real de la pelea, ya que sabía que la versión oficial era que la pistola se le había disparado a Patrick y no a Paul. Paul le miró con agradecimiento cuando mintió por él.

Llamaron a Chris y a Patrick, y esperarles fue una tortura. Chris llegó antes, porque seguramente había orbitado. Les abrazó con mucha sequedad, y eso era malo. Y eso que aun no sabía ni la mitad….Debían de esperar a Patrick, así que Chris se llevó aparte a sus hijos unos momentos.

- Que alguien me diga lo que ha pasado.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Chris se apretó el puente de la nariz.

- Seré más claro. Que alguien me diga lo que ha pasado o puedo prometeros que nunca querréis pisar éste colegio de nuevo porque os castigaré aquí mismo, sin importar quién pueda veros.

Peter tragó saliva.

- Es largo de contar, papá. Lo que sabe el director es que nos hemos peleado, y no nos conviene que sepa nada más, para no meter a Paul en problemas con lo de la pistola. – explicó, intentando además ganar algo de tiempo para Nick, para que se lo contara él mismo. Chris pareció contentarse con eso, decidiendo que era mejor aplazar el interrogatorio. Quería saber sólo una cosa más:

- ¿Tú y Nick contra Paul? ¿Y por qué es Nick el único que tiene la cara magullada? Te curaré en cuanto salgamos de aquí, hijo – aclaró Chris, sonando ya más amable.

- Peter no ha hecho nada – dijo Nick – Sólo intentó detener la pelea.

Chris iba a contestar, pero en ese momento entró Paul.

- Christopher yo…- empezó, pero luego pareció pensarlo – No importa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Chris con brusquedad.

- Sólo quería decir que….sólo quería saber cómo está Nick. Y decirte que lo siento.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de tocar a mi hijo, Paul?

- S-sí.

Entonces Peter entendió que el enfado de su padre no era del todo contra ellos. Estaba muy seco, les había amenazado y apenas les había saludado, pero cuando habló con Paul su tono reveló que era para él para quien reservaba una mayor dosis de ira. Efectivamente, Chris abrazó a Nick de forma posesiva con un solo brazo, y fulminó a Paul con la mirada, que quería desaparecer y estaba a punto de hacerlo, por la puerta.

- Papá, lo cierto es que no es culpa de Paul. Se ha hecho mucho daño así que tal vez….ya sabes, tal vez podrías ser más amable y curarle a él también.

Chris miró a Peter durante un largo rato y luego suspiró. Amable. Sí. Podía ser amable. Sólo le habían llamado del colegio de sus hijos para decirles que se habían peleado en pleno patio con Paul, que recién llegaba de su mes de expulsión. Sólo había tenido que salir del trabajo para ir a ver qué pasaba con sus dos impulsivos hijos y el idiota agresivo de su cargo, que de pronto le inspiraba protección, y de pronto instintos asesinos. Sus hijos no se tocaban. ¿Qué parte de eso no se entendía?

Pero, tras respirar hondo, pudo dejar de ver a Paul como un enemigo. La culpa no era sólo suya, sino de Nick también. Según Peter, de hecho, la culpa no era de Paul, y era raro que él no defendiera a su hermano. Miró a Paul. Parecía asustado, y estaba que daba pena, con la camiseta rota y cardenales incipientes por toda la cara.

- Te curaré después, cuando estemos lejos de miradas curiosas. – le dijo, sin rabia ya. - Ahora hay que volver a ese despacho y tenéis que tener la misma cara de perros callejeros apaleados. No sé en qué narices estabais pensando, vosotros dos, pero no podéis pelearos así. Sois amigos, sois aliados, y sois brujos. Esto no va a pasar nunca más ¿está claro?

Nick miró al suelo. Paul miró a la puerta como si siguiera deseando irse de allí.

- He preguntado si está claro.

- Sí, señor.

- Sí, papá.

- Bien, pues ahora vamos a entrar en ese despacho, vamos a hacer el paripé y luego vais a contarme a qué ha venido esta pelea.

Salieron de la pequeña habitación y volvieron al pasillo, a esperar. Patrick llegó enseguida. No abrazó a Paul, e ignoró a Chris por completo, pero empezó a examinar los cardenales en la cara de Paul.

- Papá… - intentó decir Paul.

- Ahora no. El director estará esperando. No tienes nada grave, aunque en un rato tendrás un dolor de cabeza que seguramente te merezcas.

Los cinco entraron en el despacho del director y aquello fue de veras incómodo. Al principio habló sólo el director, luego Nick intentó protestar cuando el hombre dijo algo así como que los insultos de Nick habían estado fuera de lugar pero Chris le silenció con una mirada. Por último, el director comentó que tenía un dilema. ¿Les expulsaba a los dos? ¿No expulsaba a ninguno?

- Nick, tienes unas notas realmente brillantes. Este… comportamiento… no te beneficia en absoluto. Paul, éste es tu primer día después de haberte expulsado por un mes, por pegar precisamente a Nicholas. Eso perfectamente puede costarte la expulsión definitiva. De hecho, tengo aquí mismo los papeles que confirmarían tu expulsión, pero quería esperar a hablar primero con tu padre. Creo que será mejor que hablemos a solas al respecto, porque tal vez sería una salida más diplomática para todos si anuláramos tu matrícula. Eso haría que al menos tu expediente ya de por sí bastante complicado no se viera más perjudicado.

Paul se hundió en el asiento. Expulsado del colegio, para siempre. Ir a otro colegio. Su padre se cabrearía, bueno, ya estaría cabreado seguramente, y con razón. Perdería el curso, pero quizás eso fuera lo de menos. La relación con su padre estaba al filo de una navaja y todo aquello podía hacer que se decantara por el lado erróneo. Paul ya estaba oyendo en su cabeza los reproches, o quizás el silencio, lo cual era peor. Querría decir que su padre le daba por perdido…

- Realmente creo que Paul no debería cargar con la responsabilidad de esto – intervino Chris, tras pensarlo mucho. – Una pelea es cosa de dos. Si el señor Anderson está de acuerdo, no creo que ninguno de los chicos deba ser expulsado.

Patrick le miró con desprecio, pero la lógica pudo más que la aversión que se tenían. Asintió con sequedad, mostrando su conformidad. La conversación se alargó durante varios minutos, y al final ninguno fue expulsado, aunque se les impusieron varias sanciones del tipo de limpiar las pizarras de todas las aulas, vaciar las papeleras y encargarse de que el material deportivo quedara siempre recogido. Tareas que realizarían todos los días durante una hora después de que acabaran las clases. Y Paul tendría que quedarse una hora más en la biblioteca. Chris miró al director con curiosidad. Estaba seguro de que eso último más que un castigo era una forma de intentar conseguir que Paul aprobara el curso. El hombre demostró ser inteligente y comprensivo con aquella decisión.

Cuando salieron de allí, la tensión casi podía mascarse. Aquél día no irían a más clases. Como si fuera una "jornada de reflexión" aparte del hecho de que quedaban sólo cuarenta minutos para que acabara el horario escolar.

- Chris, gracias por lo que has hecho. Gracias de verdad. Si no llegas a decir nada, me habría expulsado – dijo Paul.

- De haber querido expulsarte lo habría hecho. Yo sólo le di la excusa para fingir que se lo pensaba. Ese hombre no te tiene tanta manía como crees.

Paul iba a decir algo más, pero Patrick le silenció con una mirada muy fácil de entender "no hables con él".

- Paul, vámonos a casa. Tengo el día libre, pero tengo que terminar unos informes.

- Sí, papá.

- Señor Anderson, si espera un segundo puedo curar a su hijo.

- Eso no será necesario.

- Es absurdo dejarle molesto y con dolor cuando yo puedo quitárselo.

- Te crees muy bueno por poder hacer esos trucos de magia ¿verdad? – le espetó Patrick. Chris se dio cuenta en ese momento de que ese hombre le sacaría como unos diez años, y eso por alguna sensación contribuyó a que se sintiera regañado.

- Creo que ahora esos "trucos" pueden ser útiles. Para aliviar el dolor de su hijo. Si es que tal cosa le importa.

Chris no pudo evitar añadir eso último y sintió que se iba a llevar un puñetazo por ello, pero entonces a Patrick le sonó el busca. Lo sacó y puso cara de "¿por qué a mí?"

- Tengo que ir al trabajo. Una urgencia. Paul, date prisa. Tengo que arreglármelas para dejarte en casa.

- Puede venir con nosotros. Luego le llevaré a su casa. – dijo Chris.

- Sí, papá. Puedo ir con ellos…

Mala idea. Paul enmudeció ante la furia que destilaban los ojos de Patrick.

- Tú no vas a ir a ningún sitio durante el resto de tu vida, y te olvidas también de utilizar el ordenador, el coche, el teléfono y cualquier forma de contacto con el exterior. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

- Sí, señor.

- Mira que has hecho varias a lo largo de tu vida, pero creo que nunca me habías avergonzado de ésta manera. Has dado todo un espectáculo, espero que estés orgulloso.

- Papá, ahora eres tú el que me está avergonzando a mí…- dijo Paul muy bajito, echando una mirada en dirección de Chris, Nick y Peter. Le abochornaba que fueran testigos de cómo su padre le regañaba.

- ¡Es lo menos que te mereces! Te has acostumbrado a hacer lo que te da la gana, pero eso se ha acabado. No puedes utilizar la fuerza para atemorizar a los demás. Le has dejado la cara llena de golpes a ese chico. ¡Ni un día puedes estar sin pelearte!

Paul agachó la cabeza. Entonces Nick, que había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre ….todo… dio un paso adelante.

- Señor…Yo le provoqué. Empecé a pegarle y él al principio no se defendía, pero luego le dije un par de cosas bastante crueles. No ha sido culpa suya. Por favor, deje que mi padre le cure eso en un segundo. Es lo menos que podemos hacer, y de verdad que tampoco nos importa que se venga con nosotros. Sé que vive lejos y tiene que ir al hospital. Llevarle a su casa puede demorarle mucho.

Patrick resopló. Chris sabía lo que estaba pensando: "todo muy bonito, pero hay una profecía que augura que nada bueno le pasará si pasa tiempo con vosotros".

- Le aseguró que no va a ocurrirle nada. – dijo Chris.

El busca de Patrick sonó de nuevo. La cara del doctor revelaba que se trataba de algo importante.

- Más te vale, o no habrá sitio al que puedas orbitar que te mantenga a salvo de mí. – amenazó Patrick, y esa debió de ser su despedida, porque se fue, sin decirle nada más a Paul, ni abrazarle o susurrar al menos un "hasta luego". Sí que era frío, sí. Paul parecía muy intranquilo. No parecía haberle importado el castigo ni la mínima parte de lo que le importaba el enfado de su padre. Chris decidió distraerle.

- Ya es hora de que arreglemos esas caras. Vamos detrás de ese muro y orbitemos.

Dicho y hecho. Aparecieron en casa de Chris y una vez allí les curó los golpes. Pese a la oposición de Paul, le curó todos los cardenales de su cuerpo, marcas del cinturón incluidas. Le dio una camiseta para que se la pusiera en lugar de la que Nick le había roto y luego hubo un momento de tensión bastante palpable.

- Muy bien, sentaros ahí. Los tres. – dijo Chris, señalando al sofá. – Quiero que me contéis lo que ha pasado, por qué ha pasado y cómo ha pasado. – Peter, tú no estás en problemas, y Paul, tu padre ya te ha castigado, pero quiero la versión de los tres.

Se lo contaron, sin dejarse nada entre unos y otros. A medida que iba escuchándoles, Chris fruncía más el ceño. Todo parecía culpa de Nick. Al menos, era el que había empezado. Pasó un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya habían terminado de hablar. Era su turno, entonces.

- Nick, no te tenía por alguien cruel. Siempre he pensado que eras bien intencionado, y eso me hacía estar orgulloso. Pero…hablar de esa forma de lo que pasó con Jason…Eso no es de buena gente. No es de buen amigo. Eso, hijo, ha sido una bajeza. Y totalmente falso, Paul, espero que lo sepas. No fue tu culpa.

Ese discurso tan sencillo, que había dicho con voz calmada y sin gritar, bastó para que Nick se pusiera a llorar, sin importar que Paul estuviera delante. Su padre ya no estaba orgulloso de él… había hablado en pasado…y le consideraba una mala persona. Nick quiso morirse, y si no lo hizo fue porque Chris aún no había terminado.

- Meterse con su sexualidad fue otro golpe bajo por tu parte. Casi espero que lo dijeras con la intención de hacerle daño, y que no creas de verdad que sea algo que puedes utilizar como un insulto. Porque lo que él sea a ti no tiene que importarte. No voy a permitir que discrimines a nadie por su condición sexual, ni por razones de sexo, aspecto físico, raza o religión, ni por cualquier otro motivo que se te pueda ocurrir. No debiste utilizar esa palabra, ni hablarle así delante de todo el mundo. No es un gay de mierda ni tampoco un maricón, Nick, y si te oigo hablar así de nuevo te lavaré la boca con jabón cada hora durante una semana.

Nick lloró más, y solo en una pequeña parte por la vergüenza. Estaba demasiado triste para pensar en el bochorno de ser regañado en público. No podía mirar a nadie a la cara sino que se limitó a mirar sus zapatos, mientras lloraba.

- Has humillado a Paul repetidas veces, has provocado una pelea y lo has hecho injustificadamente. Nada de lo que hiciera justifica esto. Sus errores son sus errores y sus aciertos son sus aciertos. A ti no tiene por qué afectarte y además él ya fue castigado por lo que hizo mal, tal como has comprobado al romperle la camiseta, lo cual supuso una humillación más. Estoy muy decepcionado contigo, hijo.

Nick ya no pudo más. Se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró con desesperación. De pronto todo dejó de ser importante para él. Su padre se había dado cuenta por fin de que era un mal bicho, una mala hierba que había que arrancar. Se había dado cuenta y estaba decepcionado.

- Vale, Nick, no te pongas así – dijo Chris, y se acercó un poco. Nick temblaba y lloraba como pocas veces. Le levantó del sofá y le abrazó. – Discúlpate con Paul, y ve a lavarte la cara.

Intentó ser amable y firme a la vez, y era algo realmente difícil. Nick no dejó de llorar abrazado a él y al final Chris suspiró.

- ¿Es por lo que te he dicho? Lo que has hecho está mal, Nick, y lo sabes. Pero te quiero, hijo. Es precisamente porque te quiero por lo que me duele que te comportes así, haciendo daño. Siempre has sido un poco deslenguado, cielo, pero la crueldad estaba fuera de tu campo. Has culpado a Paul de la muerte de su hermano. Has usado algo que sabes sobre él, algo muy personal, para dañarle. Nick, si a mí me dijeran algo parecido sobre mi mujer, me destrozarían. Al igual que entendí que tú pegaras a Paul cuando vino aquí a casa a disculparse contigo, he entendido perfectamente que él te pegara después de lo que le has dicho. Y eso me ha costado mucho, porque no soporto que te hagan daño y aun ahora sabiendo por qué ha sido estoy molesto con Paul por lo que ha hecho. Así que sí, cariño, me siento un poco decepcionado, pero porque sé el buen corazón que tienes y esperaba de ti otro tipo de comportamiento. Pero sé que aprenderás de esto y no volverás a cometer el mismo error. No ha cambiado nada. Sigo pensando que eres bueno, pero estoy más dispuesto que nunca a evitar que hagas cualquier cosa que haga pensar lo contrario. Así que deja de llorar, porque tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente y es del tipo de las que no te gustan.

Nick sólo se abrazó más a él.

- Te dije que tenía un lado malo – murmuró, y la voz se le quebró en la última palabra.

- Pues yo aún no lo he visto. Este es sólo mi hijo, hablando de más y olvidando que tiene que pensar antes de hablar, como hace siempre. Además has defendido a Paul delante de su padre y has dicho la verdad. Eso ha estado muy bien. Igual que te digo en qué te equivocas, te digo lo que me hace sentir orgulloso.

- Ya no estás orgulloso de mí…- lloriqueó.

- ¿No te acabo de decir que sí? Vamos, fuera el drama. Tú la lías, yo te castigo, nos abrazamos y todos contentos. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

- Pero no quiero que me pegues – protestó Nick. Chris se preguntó si era consciente de que Peter y Paul seguían allí.

- Me extrañaría que quisieras, hijo, pero si vamos a ir por ahí, yo no quiero que te portes mal, y te pegues en el colegio, e insultes a los demás.

Nick sólo sollozó.

- Ahora voy a esperar a que te calmes. No te voy a castigar hasta que estés tranquilo. Quiero que entiendas que si te he hablado así es porque le has hecho mucho daño a Paul, pero he cometido un error, un error de padres muy frecuente, que es calificar a las personas de acuerdo a sus acciones. Cuando Leo se ha portado mal, evito decirle que es "malo", porque no lo es. No debería haberte llamado cruel. Lo que has dicho es cruel, pero tú no lo eres, igual que tu comportamiento me ha decepcionado, pero de ti siempre estaré orgulloso. Si pensara de otra manera no intentaría que entendieras que lo que has hecho está mal, porque no te creería capaz de entenderlo. Como sé que eres una buena persona, y además bastante listo, sé que lo has entendido perfectamente.

Aquello pareció lograr que Nick se recompusiera un poco. Chris le sostuvo contra su pecho hasta que dejó de llorar.

- Muy bien, corazón. Ahora quiero que subas a tu cuarto y me esperes allí.

Nick gimió.

- No es justo, a Paul le han castigado sin salir…

Aunque Chris estaba de espaldas a Paul, casi notó como éste se envaraba.

- Yo soy tu padre y no el de Paul…sé que la frase es típica, pero es que hijo, me lo pones a huevo. No he sido yo quien ha decidido su castigo y no eres tú quien decide el tuyo. Pero si quieres te castigo TAMBIÉN sin salidas…

Nick negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

- Eso me parecía a mí. Ahora venga, sube a tu cuarto.

Tras echarle una última mirada triste, Nick subió como le dijo, sabiendo que él no tardaría en subir. Chris suspiró. Durante unos segundos, todo estuvo en silencio.

- Siento haber traído tantos problemas a tu familia – dijo Paul, de pronto decaído y como culpable.

- Eh eh eh. Aquí el pesimismo por turnos – se quejó Chris, en tono ligero, semibromista – No puedo rebatiros todas vuestras tonterías a la vez. No has traído ningún problema ¿estamos?

- Si hubiera dejado la pistola donde tenía que estar, no hubiera pasado esto.

Chris estuvo a punto de decir "eso no es así", pero se recordó que no estaba hablando con niños, y que ya tenían edad de entender ciertas cosas.

- Las acciones tienen consecuencias, Paul. Si me apuntas con una pistola, es lógico que tu padre se enfade y que mis hijos también. No sirve de nada lamentar las repercusiones de nuestras acciones. Lo que hay que sentir es la acción en sí misma. La culpabilidad es por lo general un sentimiento muy inútil. Lo que hay que hacer es buscar la forma de no tropezar otra vez con la misma piedra, para no desencadenar los mismos acontecimientos. Si hubieras sabido que iba a pasar todo lo que ha pasado, no lo hubieras hecho. Uno tiene que aprender a pensar antes de actuar…a imaginar las posibles consecuencias antes de que sucedan. Aun así, a veces es difícil. Salvo excepciones de personas privilegiadas como mi tía, los humanos no vemos el futuro. Y aunque lo viéramos, veríamos sólo una línea de las muchas posibles. El futuro no está escrito y por eso es variable. Hay muchos futuros en potencia y sólo uno, no sabemos cuál, llegará a ser en acto. Por eso lo que uno tiene que hacer es actuar lo mejor posible, hacer lo que llamamos "buenas acciones", para que así, ocurra lo que ocurra, al menos se tenga la conciencia tranquila. Y aun así a veces nuestras mejores intenciones terminan en algo catastrófico, creo que entenderás que estoy refiriéndome a mi intento de curar a tu hermano. Como te digo, todas las acciones, las buenas y las malas, tienen consecuencias, que son a su vez tanto buenas como malas. Sabes que te haces mayor cuando tus acciones son más importantes, y las repercusiones son realmente grandes. Cuando si obras mal te espera algo más o algo diferente a un castigo. Hace tiempo que tú estás experimentando eso. Has estado tres años pagando por un error que cometieron otros. Me atrevería decir que lo has estado pagando incluso toda la vida. Y has tenido que tomar decisiones muy importantes, con grandes repercusiones. Y tanto si te gusta como si no lo que ha sucedido a raíz de esas decisiones, no puedes cambiarlo. Así que sí, Paul, seguramente si hubieras dejado la pistola quietecita esto no habría pasado. Ya te disculpaste, ya lo has aprendido. Ahora no vuelvas a hacerlo y todo esto habrá servido para algo.

Paul parpadeó y le miró de una forma extraña. Luego intercambió una mirada con Peter.

- Sí, es siempre así de profundo y directo, por si te lo estás preguntando – dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

- Ha hecho llorar a tu hermano sólo con unas pocas palabras.

- Sí bueno, también sabe dar donde duele.

- Que estoy aquí ¿sabéis? ¬¬ - les recordó Chris.

- ¿Acaso he dicho alguna mentira? – replicó Peter, sonriendo otra vez.

Chris rodó los ojos.

- Gracias por impedir que estos dos se maten. – le dijo luego.

- No hay de qué. No he hecho gran cosa en realidad. Salvo conseguir que el director me mire mal. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Es Nick el que se lía a golpes y la bronca me la llevo yo también.

Peter sonó tan indignado que Chris se tuvo que reír.

- El mundo no es justo. – le dijo, y luego recuperó un poco la seriedad. – Oye, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

- Sabes que sí.

- Aún no te he dicho qué es.

- La respuesta sigue siendo sí.

Chris sacudió la cabeza. Siempre tan…servicial.

- ¿Puedes ir a por Leo?

Peter puso una mueca, pero asintió. Salió del salón y se puso la chaqueta. Paul le siguió con curiosidad.

- ¿No quieres ir a por tu hermano?

- Sí, sí que quiero. No me importa y hasta me gusta. Se suponía que estaba castigado sin salir pero papá está siendo bastante bueno. Lo que pasa es que sé lo que implica ese "puedes ir a por Leo". Significa que no puede ir él, porque va a estar muy ocupado castigando a Nick. – explicó Peter, y puso otra mueca.

- ¿Es cierto que le va a pegar o lo ha dicho por decir?

- No, sé a ciencia cierta que Nick se ha ganado una paliza. ¿A qué tanta curiosidad?

- Es sólo que... bueno…- balbuceó Paul y se ruborizó – Tu padre parecía bastante tranquilo.

- Yo diría que lo está.

- Incluso… incluso le ha consolado un poco.

- Sí, eso ha hecho. ¿A dónde quieres llegar? Tengo que irme, Paul, así que ve al grano.

- Es sólo que…se ve que le quiere.

Peter asintió. Empezaba a entender lo que le quería decir.

- Y que no le da vergüenza demostrarlo - añadió Paul, más bajo. Peter sintió lástima de su amigo. – Da envidia ¿sabes?

Peter abrió los ojos. Era raro ver a Paul hablando con tanta sinceridad sobre lo que sentía o sobre sus problemas. Le dedicó una media sonrisa amistosa.

- No tanta ¿eh? Tú has visto la parte de los besos y los abrazos. Lo otro es mucho menos agradable.

Pau no dijo nada. Probablemente Peter ya supiera que Chris le había pegado, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza hablar de eso. Coincidía con Peter en que no era agradable en absoluto y lo sentía por Nick. Por eso le extrañaba que hubiera accedido a subir a su cuarto tan mansamente.

- Si tu padre estaba tranquilo, si ya no estaba enfado, ¿entonces por qué le ha hecho caso Nick? No ha tenido que gritarle para que se fuera a su cuarto. ¿Por qué?

- Porque Nick sabe lo que le conviene. Porque papá se lo ha mandado y a nosotros con eso nos vale. Y porque el mundo de Nick se rige por la regla de "quien la hace la paga". Confía en mi padre ciegamente y se sentirá más tranquilo una vez le haya castigado y todo esté bien entre ellos. Hasta la próxima vez que la líe.

- Confianza – extrajo Paul. – Sí, eso es lo que falta.

Peter le miró sin entender.

- Buscaba semejanzas y diferencias. Yo no confío en mi padre – dijo Paul. – Sólo estaba comparando. Como se lo digas a alguien…

- No desvelaré al mundo que tienes sentimientos. Dios no quiera que alguien pueda pensar que tú también tienes miedos, y sueños y deseos. – respondió Peter con sarcasmo. Paul le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo, y Peter se marchó a por Leo, aunque se quedó un poco preocupado por la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de su amigo.

Paul se encontró sin saber muy bien qué hacer en ese momento. Por suerte para él, Chris iba un paso por delante.

- Será mejor que te lleve a casa, o tu padre me extirpará las amígdalas y me las pondrá de collar. Nunca cabrees a un médico.

Así que le orbitó a su casa. No se entretuvo mucho. Lo suficiente para saber que todo estaba bien. Luego volvió a su propia casa y fue a tratar con Nick. Le esperaba en su cuarto y para su sorpresa aún estaba algo lloroso.

- Nick, ya sabes todo lo que te ha llevado hasta aquí…Por cierto, hablaba en serio cuando te he dicho lo de lavarte la boca: no vuelvas a llamarle esas cosas a Paul.

- No papá – le prometió y luego soltó un sollozo ahogado – Por favor, no me castigues.

Le dio tanta pena. ¿Qué le pasaba a Nick? Estaba como mucho más…sensible…emocional. Todo. Normalmente no se ponía así por un castigo. Ni siquiera parecía haberle importado llorar delante de Paul.

- Cielo, afróntalo. – le dijo, con todo el tacto del que fue capaz. A ver cómo tranquilizas a alguien que sabe que le vas a castigar. Él, al menos, no sabía cómo.- ¿Sabías que liarte a puñetazos estaba mal, o no?

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Sabías que insultar a Paul, golpes bajos incluidos, estaba mal?

- Sí…

- Pues entonces, ya tendrías que haber sabido que te iba a castigar. Si esperabas otra cosa es que sobrevaloras tu mirada de cachorrito. Que sí, que es bastante buena, pero ahora mismo no te va a servir de nada. Así que no alargues esto y ven aquí.

Nick asintió y se acercó a él. Aun así, lo intentó una vez más.

- De verdad que no lo voy a volver a hacer.

- Ojalá sea cierto, y así no haré esto de nuevo.

- Papá, por favor, no me castigues…

Chris suspiró.

- Eso tenías que haberlo pensado antes, corazón. De eso va esto en realidad. De pensar antes de actuar. De estar ahí en ese patio, y ser capaz de cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo, morderse la lengua, y dejar tranquilo a Paul.

Nick bajó la mirada y ya no dijo nada más. Dejó que le desabrochara el pantalón y que le pusiera sobre sus rodillas. Luego Chris le bajó el calzoncillo y comenzó. Decidió no regañarle más. Ya había dejado muy claro el motivo de aquello y Nick no parecía poder soportar más reproches.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¡Ah! Papá, lo siento.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Papá, no voy a hacerlo más, sólo para.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris se detuvo. Consideraba lo que su hijo había hecho como "falta grave", y normalmente habría sido más duro, pero realmente dudaba que Nick volviera a repetir aquello. Lloraba mucho y no tenía corazón para seguir castigándole.

- Papá, para por favor.

- Nick, ya he parado. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Chris, y le levantó. Le colocó la ropa. - ¿Por qué lloras así? Ya está, mi vida. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Nick se abrazó a él y lloró sobre su camisa.

- Vale, Nick. Shhh. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por lo que te dije antes? Te quiero ¿me oyes? Y no creo que seas malo ni estoy decepcionado de ti. – le aseguró, y le dio un beso, pero Nick no pareció calmarse ni reaccionar de ninguna otra manera ante sus palabras. Le inspiraba tanta ternura. En ese momento era "su bebé". Le habló como a uno. - ¿Le cuentas a papá qué es lo que ocurre?

- Tú….snif….tú vas a morir por él. La profecía dice que morirás por salvarle la vida, y él te apunta con una pistola. Me va a…me va a dejar sin ti y ¡no es justo! ¡No se merece que hagas eso por él! Te apunta con un arma y de premio se lleva una segunda oportunidad en la vida…Yo nunca hice nada como eso y no tuve otra oportunidad hasta conocerte a ti. No es justo ¡No es justo!. La gente como él no se merece que gente como tú de su vida por ellos…

- ¿La gente como él? Nick, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que aclarar... En primer lugar, Paul no es malo. Impulsivo, tal vez. Majadero, sin duda. Con problemas de ira, unos cuantos. Pero no es malo. Me atrevería a decir que ya lo sabes. Has estado en su cerebro. De hecho creo que hoy has evitado meterte dentro de él porque si lo hacías no podrías seguir adelante con tu enfado ¿me equivoco?

Nick negó con la cabeza. Había sido justo así.

- Lo que nos lleva al verdadero motivo de todo esto. Sé que crees que voy a morir por esa profecía, pero aún no sabemos si va a cumplirse. Me niego a vivir aterrado por lo que diga un trozo de papel. Y si se cumple, no sabemos si será mañana, el mes que viene, o dentro de muchos muchos años. A veces el miedo a una profecía, el querer evitar que se cumpla, es lo que justamente la desencadena. No pienso irme tan fácil, Nick. Mentirte a ti no tiene ningún sentido, porque en cualquier momento puedes meterte en mi cabeza: todo esto me preocupa. Claro que sí. Pero ni siquiera sé quién dijo esa profecía. No sé si es de fiar. Sólo sé que el padre de Paul la escribió, y que Patsy me avisó de ella. Tal vez nos estamos asustando sin motivo. Tal vez no. Pero enfadarse no va a solucionarlo. Y menos enfadarse con Paul, cariño. Él no tiene culpa de nada. Créeme que la vida ya le ha castigado demasiado, por lo que ha hecho y por lo que no.

Nick sólo sollozó. Chris tuvo la intuición de que lloraría durante bastante rato, con la fuerte necesidad de desahogarse. Le acarició y le dijo cosas bonitas y se preguntó por qué tenía que ser tan adorablemente vulnerable.

Sintió que algo tiraba de él. Paul debía de estar llamándole. Joder, en qué mal momento. Pero ¿y si pasaba algo? ¿Y si necesitaba su ayuda? Chris suspiró.

- Nick, tengo que irme un momentito, cielo.

- No – protestó él, y le abrazó con más fuerza.

- Paul me está llamando. No puedo ignorar la llamada de mi cargo…- explicó Chris, y sintió otro tirón.

"Que ya voy, pesado".

- Pues voy contigo.

- No creo que eso sea buena idea…

- Voy contigo – insistió Nick, lloriqueando. Chris sintió otro tirón, y supo que no podía perder más tiempo. Como Nick no le soltaba, al final orbitó con él. Apareció en el salón de la casa de Paul, con Nick llorando con la cabeza escondida en su pecho. Chris miró a todos lados y no vio ningún peligro: sólo a Paul sentado al lado de su padre, que debía de acabar de llegar del hospital.

- Ahora no es un buen momento – masculló. Empezaba a entender la molestia que sentía su padre alguna vez, cuando le llamaban sin que pasara nada. No era un teléfono de línea rápida, sino una vía de emergencia.

Paul y su padre les miraron asombrados. A Nick parecía darle igual que hubiera testigos. Seguía llorando y realmente parecía que nunca iba a parar de llorar. Chris y él parecían fusionados.

- Es que… mi padre quería hablar contigo – dijo Paul.

- Pues tu padre podría usar el teléfono. – protestó Chris, y luego suspiró. - ¿Qué quiere, señor Anderson?

- Cuando he llegado hace cinco minutos mi hijo estaba llorando. – dijo Patrick, secamente, acusatoriamente. Chris miró a Paul y luego volvió a mirar a Patrick.

- ¿Insinúa que por mi culpa?

- Evidentemente, dado que estaba con usted. Parece algo claro ahora, viendo como ha hecho llorar a su hijo. No sé qué clase de monstruo es usted, pero…

Chris llegó a su límite. Podía tener paciencia con sus hijos, porque eran sus hijos. Con Paul, porque era Paul, y más un crío que un adulto. Oh, pero su grado de paciencia para Patrick era muy muy bajo, y ese hombre lo había sobrepasado con creces.

- ¿Yo soy el monstruo? Yo no he abandonado a mi hijo durante toda su vida, condenándole a creer que su padre le odia tanto que no quiere ni tocarle. Yo no le he culpado por un ACCIDENTE dejándole tirado al cargo de ocho hermanos pequeños. Yo no le he mentido durante toda su vida. Y yo no le he dado una paliza de tal magnitud que no podía ni darse la vuelta en la cama. ¿Yo soy el monstruo? – volvió a preguntar – Pues entonces dígame porque está aquí hablando conmigo en vez de preguntarle a su hijo por qué lloraba. Es de él de quien obtendrá información, y es de él de quien debe buscarla. Sea amable con él, escúchele por una vez en la vida y tal vez su hijo tenga ganas de confiar en usted. Aunque si fuera yo no las tendría.

Que a gusto se había quedado, madre. Aún tenía ganas de partirle la cara, pero esas ganas se quedarían ahí, porque no podía hacer tal cosa, y menos delante de su hijo y de Paul.

Patrick reaccionó como si en verdad le hubieran golpeado. Entrecerró los ojos, y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero Paul intervino.

- Basta, no os peléis ahora vosotros. Chris, no es necesario ser tan brusco. Y papá, él no me ha hecho nada. – dijo Paul, que efectivamente tenía los ojos algo rojos.

- Estabas llorando.

- No sabía que ibas a volver tan pronto.

- El problema no es que te haya visto llorar, es que has llorado, porque éste imbécil…

- ¡No es culpa suya, papá! – exclamó Paul, alzando un poco la voz.

- ¿Pues entonces de quién es? No debería haber dejado que te fueras con él. – insistió Patrick.

- No, ¡no deberías! ¡Porque así he podido comprobar lo que es tener una relación padre hijo de verdad, y no ésta cosa intermitente que tenemos nosotros! ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir siendo mi padre? ¿Si la fastidio volverás a esquivarme? Tal vez si alguno de los niños se cae mientras le cuido. ¿Volverás entonces a tratarme mal o retrocederemos a la época de la indiferencia? ¿Quieres saber de quién es la culpa? ¡Es tuya! No puedo confiar en ti. No como Nick confía en su padre. Darme cuenta de eso ha sido lo que me ha hecho llorar.

Todo quedo en un frío y tenso silencio. Ni siquiera se oía llorar a Nick, que de hecho parecía más calmado. Menos mal. Aun no estaba dispuesto a soltarse de la camisa de Chris, pero eso tal vez fuera por la vergüenza. Tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de que llevaba un rato abrazado a él y llorando delante de Paul y de su padre y de pronto tener la cara escondida le parecía una muy buen idea. Chris le acarició la espalda con movimientos distraídos.

- Bien, ahí lo tiene – le dijo a Patrick – Por eso lloraba su hijo. Le sugiero que deje de buscar culpables y haga lo que tiene que hacer, que es consolarle y aliviar sus inquietudes. Y ahora, si me disculpa…

- Papá, ¿puedo hablar con el señor Anderson? – preguntó Nick, al ver que iban a irse.

- No tienes que pedirme permiso para eso, Nick – respondió Chris, aliviado pero un tanto sorprendido de que Nick se hubiera calmado por fin, y de que fueran esas sus primeras palabras.

Nick asintió, se separó de él, y se pasó la manga por la cara. Miró a Patrick, que se había quedado mudo por la declaración de Paul.

- Yo no sé nada de paternidad, señor, y a decir verdad tampoco tengo mucha experiencia en lo de ser hijo. He pasado casi toda mi vida en un orfanato y lo cierto es que usted me recuerda mucho a ese lugar. – dijo Nick, y Chris le miró con asombro y curiosidad a partes iguales – Es evidente que se preocupa por Paul y de que quiere lo mejor para él. Yo también tenía gente que se preocupaba por mí, pero no eran mis padres. De niño a veces me arropaban por la noche, pero no eran mi familia. Créame: Chris también es sobreprotector, pero creo que ser padre es algo más que intentar que a tu hijo no le pase nada. Es estar ahí cuando le pasa. Es hacer que sepa que vas a estar ahí cuando le pase. Paul no sabe si usted va a estar o no. Creo que en realidad apenas se conocen. Ninguno sabe lo que va a hacer o cómo va a reaccionar el otro. A mí me pasaba al principio con Chris, cuando me trajo del orfanato. Pero ahora a veces parece que me adivina y yo… bueno, yo literalmente puedo leerle la mente. Confío plenamente en él y quiero que confíe en mí… puede que lo haga, no estoy seguro…Creo que usted tiene que intentar conseguir eso mismo. Paul es bastante parecido a mí, y por eso sé que lo único que necesita es a su padre.

Patrick miró a Nick durante varios segundos, y luego asintió. Hombre frío y de pocas palabras, pero Chris se dio cuenta de que había entendido a Nick y estaba de acuerdo con él.

- Ya podemos irnos – dijo Nick, y luego añadió en voz muy baja – Ya he pasado demasiada vergüenza aquí.

Chris le dedicó una media sonrisa, y puso una mano en su hombro para orbitar. Cuando lo hizo Peter y Leo ya estaban en casa, aunque no podían llevar mucho porque Leo aún tenía la mochila.

- ¡Me habéis asustado! – reprochó Peter – ¿Dónde estabais?

- Paul me llamó.

- Pues otra vez deja una nota. – protestó Leo, casi como si le estuviera regañando. Chris le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

- ¿Qué tal en el cole, campeón?

- ¡Bien! Dos chicos mayores se han peleado en el patio. Peter acaba de decirme que eran Nick y Paul.

- Lo eran. Y ha estado muy mal. No hagas lo mismo ¿eh?

- ¿Pelearme con Paul? ¡Ni loco! ¿Has visto qué grande es?

Chris sonrió.

- Me refiero a pelearte con quien sea.

- Ah. No, no lo haré, promesa de meñique.

- ¿Promesa de meñique? – preguntó Chris, sin poder contener su diversión.

- Es cuando prometes algo muy en serio. Se hace así, mira – dijo Leo, con mucha concentración, y cogió la mano de Chris doblándole el dedo meñique, para después enlazar su propio dedo con él. Lo sacudió un par de veces – Me lo ha enseñado Lucy.

Chris agitó la cabeza, embobado con las niñerías de su hijo.

- Ale, sube a cambiarte que en media hora voy a ir a por Amy, y luego vamos a comer.

Peter sonrió recordando que aquél era el "día 0 en la Era Amy", y Leo pareció contento también. Nick estaba inexpresivo y Chris recordó que quería hablar con él. Peter y Leo se fueron escaleras arriba, y él se giró para mirar a Nick.

- ¿"Quiero que confíe en mí?" ¿"Puede que lo haga"? – dijo, imitando la voz de Nick minutos antes, en casa de Paul. Su tono exigía una explicación.

- ¿Te ha molestado que le haya dicho todo eso al padre de Paul? – preguntó el chico. Parecía preocupado.

- Nada de eso, Nick. En realidad, me ha hecho sentir muy orgulloso. Creo que tienes mucha razón, y sé que te ha costado decir algo para ayudar a Paul ahora que estás molesto con él. Pero, ¿qué es todo eso de que no estás seguro de que confíe en ti? Confío en ti, corazón.

- ¿Sí?

- Nick, confió en ti en todos los aspectos del verbo. Confío en tu palabra, en que lo que me digas es verdad…

- …Pero si ha habido veces que te he mentido…

- Y sé que sabes que no debes volver a hacerlo. Además mientes bastante mal. – respondió Chris con un encogimiento de hombros, y continuó – Confío en tus capacidades para el colegio, para la escuela de magia, para cuidar de tu hermano y para todo lo que te propongas, porque eres bastante talentoso. Confío en ti para contarte cosas difíciles, como la profecía. Y sobre todo, hijo, te confiaría mi vida. Ya te la he confiado en cierta forma, si recuerdas ese trato relativo a tu poder de "resucitar" y el de tu hermano. De hecho, Nick, tendrías que pensar que hay cosas que sabes tú y que en cambio no sabe Peter, porque sé que tú puedes encajarlo, y que harás lo que te he pedido. Tu hermano tiene la manía de desobedecerme cuando cree que "tiene" que hacer algo, y estoy seguro de que se negaría a intercambiar mi vida por la de Leo. En cambio, confío en que tú, por mucho que protestes, acabarás haciendo lo que te he pedido.

Nick tuvo sentimientos ambivalentes. Por un lado le gustó saber que su padre confiaba tanto en él. Por otro lado, Chris estaba equivocado si creía que Peter era el único que se negaría a hacer lo que le había pedido. Nick había jurado por su vida, pero le daba igual. Jamás intercambiaría la vida de Christopher. Por la de nadie. Su padre se equivocaba al creer que iba a hacerlo. Le daba rabia que Chris ofreciera su vida así…De pronto, Nick quería romper algo y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no emprenderla a golpes con algún objeto de la habitación. Se frustró.

- No sé qué me pasa…Es…como si no controlara mis emociones. La rabia, la tristeza…Me siento…dominado. – murmuró.

Chris ladeó la cabeza y le miró como tratando de sondearle.

- Creo que tiene que ver con Adramelech. Peter también ha experimentado algunos cambios.

- Pues no pienso dejar que me domine así.

- Me parece bien, cariño. Encontraremos el equilibrio, ya lo verás.

Nick le miró con mucho afecto.

- Siento haberme peleado con Paul. Y haberle dicho esas cosas tan horribles. Nombrar a su hermano así ha sido, con toda seguridad, una de las peores cosas que he hecho nunca. Yo estuve en su cabeza. Sé lo importante que era Jason para él…Lo que hice fue…fue mezquino.

- Bueno, ya está. No le des más vueltas. Lo has compensado hace unos momentos en su casa. Y sé que no vas a volver a hacerlo.

- ¿Y si lo hago? ¿Y…si me enfado de nuevo y le suelto otra crueldad? – preguntó Nick, sin mirarle. Pero de pronto alzó la vista y le miró directamente a los ojos. - ¿Me odiarías? ¿Me odiarías si dejas de creer que soy "bueno"?

Chris intuyó que Nick se metería en su cabeza para comprobar que le daba una respuesta sincera, así que no se molestó en hablar en voz alta y se limitó a poner mucha intensidad en sus pensamientos. "Jamás". Una sola palabra, con mucha fuerza. Por primera vez en aquella larga mañana, Nick sonrió plenamente.

- Te daría unos azotes y te quitaría la tontería – dijo luego. – Que es lo que haré ahora mismo si no dejas de sentirte culpable y de pensar estupideces como que voy a dejarte de querer. Así que fuera la autocompasión, jovencito, o me verás realmente enfadado – dijo, señalándole con el dedo y poniendo una voz falsamente autoritaria, para hacerle reír. Y lo consiguió.

- Suena muy raro eso de "jovencito".

- Dímelo a mí. Mamá me lo llamaba cuando estaba en problemas. Cuando oía eso o mi nombre completo, me podía dar por muerto.

- Pues yo te veo muy vivo.

- La mirada de cachorrito ha funcionado durante generaciones. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a recoger a una hermosa…

- Agh, papá, no hace falta que me des detalles - le interrumpió Nick. Chris le miró entre divertido y sorprendido.

- Si eso te incomoda te aconsejo que te tapes los oídos durante los próximos días. Sólo la estaba llamando guapa…

- Sí, y estabas babeando con la mente…Cada vez que piensas en Amy la mente se te llena de flores y corazones.

- Flores y corazones, ¿eh? – preguntó Chris, distraído. – Tal vez debería llevarle flores…

Nick rodó los ojos, y le dejó sólo con sus románticos pensamientos. Chris caviló un poco más, y decidió que podrían ir a comer todos fuera. Luego acompañaría a Amy a por el resto de sus cosas, y la ayudaría a instalarse. Contento por lo que había planeado, gritó un "chicos, vuelvo en un rato" y se fue.

Cuando llegó al colegio donde trabajaba Amy, Chris vio como se despedía de un hombre demasiado cariñosamente. Se activaron sus alarmas de autodefensa, porque consideraba a ese hombre una amenaza: era más alto que él, más fuerte que él, y posiblemente mejor que él en muchas cosas, dado que debía tener una carrera, puesto que trabajaba de profesor. Tuvo ganas de bajarse del coche y gritar "es mía", pero se contentó con apretar el volante como si quisiera romperlo. Luego respiró hondo, esperó a que el desconocido se fuera, y puso su mejor sonrisa para saludar a Amy.

Estuvieron hablando un rato y Chris la propuso lo de comer fuera, ellos y los chicos, en donde ella quisiera. Amy dijo un restaurante, pero Chris negó con la cabeza.

- Dije "donde quieras" no "en el primer sitio de comida rápida en el que pienses". Restaurante de verdad, Amy. Voy a tratarte como una princesa.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

- Es que…Chris, no me puedo permitir otro tipo de restaurante.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que voy a dejarte pagar, boba? Vamos. Elige el sitio de tus sueños.

Así que cuarenta minutos después Chris, Amy, Nick, Peter, y Leo estaban en uno de los sitios más elitistas de la ciudad. Cuando iban a entrar, Peter le cogió del brazo, como para decirle algo. Chris se le adelantó:

- Luego le damos el regalo.

- No es eso. Es que éste sitio es…wow… ¿Aquí habrá veinte tenedores diferentes y todo eso? No sé cómo comportarme en un sitio como éste.

- Ni yo tampoco, pero usaré el tenedor de la carne para el pescado sólo por ver la cara de horror que ponen los camareros – dijo Chris, y eso tranquilizó enormemente a Peter, que le dedicó una sonrisa. Tendría que haber imaginado que a su padre le daba igual que no encajara en los sitios de "etiqueta".

La comida marchó genial al principio. Era divertido estar en un sitio así, y ver la clase de "fauna urbana" que habitaba esos lugares. Había un par de tipos normales, que debían de estar allí como ellos, para celebrar una ocasión especial. Pero luego había gente trajeada y engalanada, que se sentaban con la espalda totalmente recta y que debían de estar ahí por una comida de negocios.

- Papá, ¿cuánto dinero tienes? – preguntó Leo, de pronto.

Chris parpadeó.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Cómo de rico eres?

- Bueno, seguramente no tenga tanto dinero como esta gente de aquí. Tengo más del que tenían mis padres y más del que tienen mis hermanos. Y lo tengo invertido, para que sea rentable. Aun así, si dejara de trabajar en el P3 podríamos vernos apurados, así que no somos "ricos" exactamente. Tu madre sí era rica, campeón, y nos dejó casi todo su dinero. Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes una cuenta en el banco, esperándote para cuando seas mayor.

- Sí, aunque no sé bien lo que quiere decir eso. – comentó Leo, y siguió comiendo.

- Ya lo entenderás.

Chris se fijó en que aquella conversación tan sencilla había entristecido a Amy. A ella parecía importarle mucho lo de tener menos dinero que él. No quería que aquello llegara a ser un problema. Estaba buscando la forma de hacerla ver que eso no importaba, cuando se fijó en que tenía el móvil en la mano, y se estaba enviando mensajes con alguien. Mensajes que la hacían sonreír. Automáticamente Chris pensó en el tipo de la puerta del colegio y se puso celoso. No quería que Amy sonriera así por nadie que no fuera él, pero sabía que eso no era del todo lógico ni justo. Tenía que mantener a raya su afán posesivo, pero le costaba. Y mucho…Agarró el mantel con fuerza. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Se estaba escribiendo con él? ¿Qué se decían para que ella sonriera así? Frunció el ceño.

La comida que pidieron era de esa con nombres raros y cantidades desproporcionadamente pequeñas de algo desproporcionadamente caro. Había que pedir muchas cosas, porque era una especie de menú degustación. Chris tomó conciencia por primera vez de lo difícil que era comer en un restaurante con Peter: si no era uno específico para gente vegetariana, era difícil encontrar un menú enteramente sin carne. En sitios más sencillos se pedía una ensalada, pero en "Snobilandia" uno no podía saber si el "Goulash en salsa de queso azul" era totalmente vegetariano, y como a Peter parecía darle vergüenza preguntar y demostrar así su ignorancia, Chris preguntaba por él.

Fue divertido. En general estaba bastante bueno y eran cosas que no habían probado nunca. Peter hacía bromas de vez en cuando y todos se reían, pero Chris no dejaba de pensar en Amy y en el desconocido que la hablaba por el móvil, y eso le ponía de mal humor. De muy mal humor, a decir verdad…

- Papá, esto no me gusta… - dijo Leo, mirando una cosa verde en su plato de aspecto en verdad no muy apetecible.

- Me da igual. Eso te pasa por pedir cosas únicamente porque su nombre es gracioso. Ahora te lo comes y sin protestar. – respondió Chris, sin apartar la vista de Amy y del dichoso aparatito que ella tenía en las manos.

Leo le miró con los ojos abiertos, algo sorprendido. Habían estado pidiendo bajo ese criterio durante toda la comida. Era parte del juego. Además, su padre rara vez le hablaba así. Sólo cuando ya le había cansado mucho, y era la primera vez que se quejaba en aquella comida. Muy triste, se centró en su plato e intentó comérselo, pero de verdad estaba asqueroso y acabó por escupirlo.

- ¡Leo! No hagas guarradas. – le dijo Chris con brusquedad, y una mirada que a Leo no le gustó nada. Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas. – Nada de lloros o me voy a enfadar – le advirtió – No montes un espectáculo.

A partir de ese momento, Leo enmudeció. Tenía que haber hecho algo realmente malo para que su padre estuviera tan enfadado que no le dejara ni llorar. Fue todo un ejemplo de buen comportamiento durante el resto de la comida, pero estaba bastante triste. Peter se dio cuenta y le susurró en el oído:

- Papá no pretendía hablarte así. No se lo tengas en cuenta. Ten, cómete mi plato, yo ya no tengo hambre.

Leo asintió, y cuando salieron del restaurante le dio la mano a Peter, dispuesto a no separarse de él. Cuando estaban llegando al coche, Chris se fijo en que Leo no cogía su mano sino la de Peter, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido muy borde con él. Se sintió fatal. Leo no había hecho nada malo. No era su culpa si no le gustaba, y de todas formas aquél no era un restaurante del tipo "para niños". Leo había estado sentado toda la comida, sin levantarse ni armar revuelo, y él, en vez de felicitarle, le había regañado con mucha brusquedad. Todo porque estaba enfadado por otra cosa.

Iba a llamarle para hablar con él, pero entonces Leo se acercó y se sacó algo del bolsillo. Era un caramelo.

- Toma papá. Para que no estés enfadado conmigo.

Chris quiso darse de golpes. Se agachó junto a Leo y le dio un abrazo.

- No estoy enfadado, y no debería haberte hablado así. Nos lo estábamos pasando bien, y yo lo estropeé porque fui muy malo contigo. ¿Me perdonas?

Leo le sonrió, muy contento porque su papá volviera a ser dulce con él.

- Claro que sí, papá.

Chris le devolvió la sonrisa, y observó cómo se metía en el coche, pero seguía sintiéndose culpable. Peter puso una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho que la tomes con el peque? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Chris sacudió la cabeza, sin estar dispuesto a compartir sus inquietudes celosas, pero agradeció la preocupación de su hijo. Despejó su mente y se metió en el coche. Sus tres hijos iban en los asientos de atrás, él al volante, y Amy a su lado. Chris volvió a verla con el móvil, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le afectara de nuevo.

- Peter, al final no se lo has dado – le dijo.

- Oh ¡es verdad!

- ¿Dar qué a quién? – preguntó Amy con curiosidad, apartando el móvil.

- Tu regalo de bienvenida – dijo Peter, y sacó las entradas del concierto.

A Amy le encantaron, aunque Chris estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa la habría hecho ilusión. Le gustó que ella sonriera, y que esa sonrisa sí fuera para él y para sus hijo, y no para el idiota del teléfono.

Cuando llegaron a casa, los chicos casi saltaron del coche. Chris echó el freno de mano y sacó las llaves del contacto.

- Ahora iremos a por tus cosas, si quieres. Nick se va a la escuela de magia en media hora, y Peter puede quedarse con Leo.

- ¿Por qué a él no le dejas ir?

- Es una larga historia.- repuso Chris, y se sorprendió al ver que esa respuesta molestaba a la mujer.

- Todo son largas historias contigo, Chris, pero si no me cuentas nada no sé cómo se supone que esto va a funcionar.

- ¿Yo no te cuento nada? ¡Te lo he contado todo! – bufó Chris, aunque eso no era del todo cierto. No le había hablado de la profecía. - ¡Eres tú la que parece tener secretos!

- ¿Secretos? ¿Yo?

- Te vi abrazarte con ese tipo, y te has pasado la comida entera distraída mensajeándote con él.

Amy le miró con furia, pero luego su expresión se dulcificó, y le miró como diciendo "pero qué cosas tienes".

- Chris, ese chico es un compañero de trabajo, y para tu tranquilidad está felizmente casado, y con hijos. Sólo somos amigos. Y no me estaba mensajeando con él, sino con tu hermano.

- ¿Con mi hermano? – preguntó, sorprendido.

- Sí. Es muy gracioso. Intentó hablar contigo, pero dice que debes de tener el móvil de pisapapeles y que sólo atiendes las llamadas cuando son mías, o de tus hijos. Sólo quería saber qué tal todo, si ya estaba en tu casa, si ya me arrepentía de vivir con un obseso del control como tú, y si me habías dicho ya que ibas a cuidar de tus sobrinos. Y la de verdad es que un poquito obseso del control sí que eres, y que decirme lo de tus sobrinos hubiera sido un buen detalle. No porque me suponga ningún problema, más bien me encantará conocerles, sino porque estoy cansada de que nunca me digas nada.

Chris aun tardó en asimilar que Amy había estado hablando con su hermano. ¡Y él había sido tan idiota de ponerse celoso!

- Vale. Más comunicación, menos control. Entendido. Perdona.

Ella le sonrió.

- Siento haber estado con el móvil. Sé que no es de buena educación, pero Wyatt puede ser realmente absorbente. Es… parece mucho más joven que tú.

- Pues es el hermano mayor. Lo que pasa es que es un inmaduro. Y la mejor persona del planeta, eso también.

* * *

- ¡Wyatt Mathew Haliwell, eres la peor persona del mundo! – le gritó Linda. Ver gritar a Linda era tan extraño como ver a un elefante haciendo paracaidismo. Wyatt se asombró por eso, y por lo que le había dicho. Ella parecía realmente enfadada, y él no era consciente de haber hecho nada. ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? Llevaba doce años casado con una y aun pasaban cosas como esas que le hacían preguntarse si eran si quiera de la misma especie.

- ¿Por qué lo soy, si puedo saberlo, amor? – preguntó, con voz tranquila. - ¿Y por qué has usado mi nombre completo como una madre enfadada?

- Oh, porque ahora mismo SOY una madre enfadada. ¿Cómo has podido romperle a Victoria su raqueta de pin-pon? ¡Sabes que tiene un campeonato importante dentro de dos semanas!

- Porque ella me ha sugerido que me la meta por el culo, después de lanzármela a la cara con excelente puntería, por cierto. Que dé gracias a que no la he pegado con ella.

La furia de Linda se extinguió, y fue sustituida por la sorpresa. Se quedó parpadeando sin saber qué decir. Wyatt suspiró.

- Sé que no debería habérsela roto, pero estaba realmente enfadado y si le daba la azotaina que se merecía podía pasarme y hacerle mucho daño. Jamás la pegaría con una raqueta pero…de verdad que esa niña se está buscando que me quite el cinturón.

Linda se acercó a él, y puso una mano en su hombro en un gesto tranquilizador y reconfortante. Wyatt sólo había castigado a Victoria seis veces en su vida, tres de las cuales habían sido en aquella última semana, y dos de esas tres fueron con el cepillo. Aquello había sido horrible para Wyatt, que adoraba a esa niña como si fuese una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Que se estuviera planteando castigarla aún más duramente era algo chocante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaban hablando de una niña de diez años y de que el cinturón estaba fuera de discusión para Linda. En vez de enfadarse, intentó entender a su marido.

- Es muy pequeña. Es tu princesita, y apenas la has castigado en todos estos años. ¿Qué es lo que os está pasando a vosotros dos últimamente?

- No lo sé, Linda, no lo sé, pero voy a volverme loco.

Ella le sonrió con comprensión e indulgencia.

- Ve a hablar con ella. Está llorando y diciendo no sé qué cosas sobre que ya nunca podrá ganar ese campeonato. Sabes que vive exclusivamente para los deportes, esta niña.

Wyatt sonrió un poco. Vic amaba los deportes, sobretodo el pin-pon, y lo cierto es que era bastante buena. Eso le hacía sentir muy orgulloso, y sabía que era muy especial y anómalo que se pudiera sentar con su hija a ver los partidos de futbol disfrutando los dos de ello. Eso siempre les había unido más, pero en los últimos tiempos…Wyatt sacudió la cabeza. Linda tenía razón, iría a hablar con ella y arreglarían las cosas.

Fue a la habitación de su hija, y se conmovió al verla llorar. Nunca es fácil ver llorar a un hijo y menos sabiendo que esas lágrimas las has provocado tú. A Wyatt le costaba especialmente ver llorar a su "ojito derecho". Entró en la habitación, y se acercó a ella.

- No, princesita, no llores…

- Me la has roto – le acusó ella, levantando la pala que estaba partida por la mitad.

- Victoria, no puedes hablarme como lo hiciste ni tirarme una raqueta a la cabeza. No puedes hacer eso con nadie, y menos conmigo, que soy tu padre. Sólo te estaba diciendo que la fueras guardando, porque tenemos que comer y luego ir a casa del tío Chris.

La niña sorbió por la nariz y asintió con algo de pena, dejando de llorar poco a poco.

- ¿Me vas a pegar con el cepillo?

- Pues, cariño, no lo sé. ¿Me vas a volver a decir cosas groseras y a tirarme objetos a la cara?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Te creo. Y por esta vez, no te voy a castigar. Para que veas que no soy tan malo. Después de todo, ya te he roto la raqueta.

- Pala, papá. Las raquetas de pin-pon se llaman palas. – explicó Victoria con voz de "pero qué paciencia hay que tener". Wyatt medió sonrió, y ella también sonrió un poco, pero luego se puso triste otra vez. – Nunca te había visto tan enfadado.

- Nunca me habías faltado al respeto de esa manera. Nunca me habías faltado al respeto, en realidad. Ni me habías agredido.

Ella no dijo nada por un tiempo.

- Rompiste la pala sólo con tus manos…

- Tu padre es fuerte. – presumió Wyatt, contento de hablar "civilizadamente" y de que ella ya no pareciera tan triste. - Y esa raquetita demasiado endeble. Como su dueña.

- ¡Yo no soy endeble! – protestó Victoria. Wyatt la hizo cosquillas, buscando que se riera, pero sólo consiguió que se volviera a enfadar. Le empujó un poco para que se detuviera. - ¡Ya soy mayor para eso!

- Sí, ya lo eres. Y también para entender dónde está el límite, y hoy lo has cruzado. Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir: nunca, bajo ningún concepto, puedes golpear a nadie con una raqueta, o con una pala, o con lo que sea. Es peligroso, doloroso, violento, maleducado, impropio de ti, e inadmisible.

Vic le frunció el ceño y se apartó de él. Se fue de la habitación con pasos furiosos.

- VictoriaJohannaHaliwell ven aquí ahora mismo. Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo.

- ¡Pero yo sí! Y Johanna es un nombre estúpido! – le gritó desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Te lo puso tu madre, en honor de la suya.

- ¡Ellas también son estúpidas!

Wyatt chirrió los dientes y recorrió la distancia que les separaba con dos zancadas imperiosas y enfurecidas. La cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia la cama. Se sentó y se la puso sobre las rodillas, mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba.

- ¡No, papá, suéltame, suéltame! ¡No!

Él la ignoró, y la dio un fuerte azote sobre la falda.

PLAS PLAS PLAS No puedes PLAS faltar al respeto PLAS a tu madre PLAS de esa manera PLAS ¿Entendido? PLAS PLAS PLAS

- ¡Ay! PAPÁ, PARA, DÉJAME.¡Au!

Victoria siempre gritaba como si la estuvieran desollando. Era algo que Wyatt había descubierto recientemente, porque nunca había tenido que ser tan duro con ella. Generalmente bastaba con regañarla un poco. Hasta hacía unos días, sólo la había castigado por desobedecerle en cosas importantes como colgarse de las lámparas, y aun así había sido muy pocas veces.

Wyatt le levantó la falda y le bajó las braguitas.

- Tu madre no es estúpida y si se lo vuelves a llamar esto te parecerá un juego.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Ayyy, papi, para, para, por favor. Au, lo siento.

- ¡Tendrías que ser un ángel después de lo que has hecho hace un rato! No sé qué pasa contigo, pero la tontería se acaba ahora. No vas a volver a agredirme ni a faltarnos al respecto a tu madre o a mí!

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Ah, papa, ya por favor, no lo haré nunca más. ¡Ouch!

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Victoria dejó de gritar y se limitó a llorar únicamente. Wyatt era consciente de que sólo tenía diez años, así que se detuvo. Ella se levantó, se alejó de él, se colocó la ropa, y salió corriendo. Con la sabiduría que da la experiencia, Wyatt contó hasta diez sin moverse de la cama, y efectivamente antes de que pudiera pensar "once", una maraña de lágrimas y pelo caoba entró corriendo otra vez y se tiró sobre él, llorando desconsolada.

- Papi, lo siento, papi perdona.

Wyatt la atrajo hacia sí, y no dijo nada. La dio un beso y la abrazó hasta que dejó de llorar. Cuando se calmó un poco Vic hizo por separarse, y se frotó allí donde la había pegado. Wyatt contabilizó: iban siete. Siete veces en las que había dado una azotaina a su hija, en sus diez años, e intuía que el número iba a subir como la espuma si las cosas seguían así. La puso delante de él y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, princesita? ¿Qué tienes? Por qué te portas así ¿eh?

Ella no le respondió. Vic hacía mucho eso, lo de no responder. De hecho tenía rachas en las que apenas hablaba, pero Wyatt y ella siempre se habían entendido, sin necesidad de las palabras. Ella le miraba con enfado y con acusación.

- ¿Crees que a mí me gusta ponerte sobre mis rodillas? Lo detesto hija, pero no puedes portarte así.

Vic siguió muda. Y es todo lo que iba a conseguir de ella: enfado y mutismo. Wyatt se sentía frustrado. Sentía que estaba perdiendo a su bebé. La dio un beso en la frente y suspiró.

- Ve a ayudar a mamá a poner la mesa – dijo, y la envió con una palmadita – Y pórtate bien. No voy a verte por tres días. No quiero despedirme de ti así.

Wyatt observó cómo se iba y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Cuando Alex hacía algo mal sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Su hijo no era malo, pero era incapaz de estarse quieto y se metía en bastantes problemas. Wyatt sabía cómo era y aunque le castigara en realidad casi nunca se enfadaba con él. Era muy difícil enfadar a Wyatt. Los hijos de Chris, por ejemplo, nunca le habían enfadado. Cuando les había castigado se había limitado a hacer una buena actuación. Bueno, salvo cuando Peter se ponía en peligro deliberadamente. Ahí sí se enfadaba de verdad, porque no podía creerse que fuera tan imbécil.

Chris en cambio, se enfadaba más a menudo que él. Tenía bastante carácter, aunque tan pronto se enfadaba como dejaba de estarlo. Y se sabía controlar bastante bien. Wyatt no. Cuando Wyatt se enfadaba, cuando se enfadaba de verdad, no se controlaba. Por eso había roto esa raqueta delante de su hija. Sabía que la había asustado y que no había estado bien. Había perdido los estribos, y podía haber hecho algo de lo que se habría arrepentido. Fue así como entendió que Victoria, su princesita, había logrado sacarle de sus casillas de verdad. Algo que hasta entonces sólo habían hecho un par de demonios, y Chris en sus peores tiempos de hermano menor plasta.

De alguna manera, esperaba que el problemático fuera Alex. Estaba acostumbrado a tener que regañarle a él, pero no a tener enfrentamientos con su niña. Quizás fuera eso lo que más le enfadaba. Quizá si Victoria siempre hubiera sido rebelde, no se lo estaría tomando así. Pero es que, ese era precisamente el asunto: ¿qué le estaba pasando a su hija? ¿cómo la cosita más dulce del mundo había pasado a gritarle y tirarle objetos?

Mientras comían, mientras preparaba su viaje de fin de semana, mientras ultimaba detalles con Linda, Wyatt no dejó de pensar en esto. Vic no le dirigía la palabra, pero eso era hasta cierto punto normal. Ella tardaba en querer hablarle después de un castigo. Wyatt recordó que Melinda también hacía eso con sus padres cuando eran niños. Tal vez era cosa del sexo femenino. Alex desde luego reaccionaba justo al revés: pegándose a él como una lapa para asegurarse de que estaba perdonado.

- Todos al coche – dijo Linda, cuando llegó la hora.

- Pero mamáaaa ¿por qué no orbitamos? – protestó Alexander.

- Porque cierto jovencito está castigado sin orbitar – dijo Linda – y porque después de ir donde el tío Chris papá y yo nos vamos, y nos vamos en coche.

- Pero podéis venir aquí otra vez a por el coche – insistió Alex.

- Déjalo, enano. No vamos a orbitar mientras vengas con nosotros y estés castigado. Aunque siempre podemos dejarte aquí tirado. – dijo Victoria.

- ¡No! – gritó Alex, muy asustado. Era un niño muy inocente. Más inocente que otros niños de ocho años. Más inocente que sus primos, por ejemplo. Victoria siempre se estaba aprovechando de eso.

- Claro que no, cachorrito – le tranquilizó Linda.

- Nadie va a dejarte aquí, Alex – intervino Wyatt – Pero tampoco vamos a orbitar.

Alex puso morros.

- ¡Malo!

Wyatt soltó una risita y se le subió a hombros.

- Deberíais dejarle aquí. – dijo Victoria, picada con un poco de envidia. Ella solía estar en los hombros de Wyatt, cuando no estaban enfadados. Él aun podía con ella, porque efectivamente su padre era muy fuerte. Sintió rabia porque Alex estaba donde quería estar ella. – Sólo va a ser una molestia el renacuajo este. Deberíais dejarle aquí o en el fondo de alguna cuneta.

Alex no estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana le tratara mal así que se puso a llorar. Wyatt le bajó de sus hombros y le abrazó para consolarle.

- Victoria, eso ha estado fuera de lugar. Pídele perdón. – ordenó Linda.

- Ni en sueños.

Entonces recibió dos fuertes palmadas de su madre. No eran tan fuertes como las de Wyatt, pero le dolieron igual.

- Tal vez quieras intentarlo de nuevo. Eso no me sonó como una disculpa.

- Lo siento, canijo. – dijo Vic, haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar ella también. Wyatt estiró el brazo y la abrazó, complacido porque le dejara hacerlo. Estrechó a sus dos hijos a la vez.

- Os voy a echar mucho de menos ¿sabéis? Y no quiero acordarme de vosotros estando tristes. ¿Qué tal si paramos a por helado en el camino?

- ¿En el coche? – preguntó Alex, muy interesado de repente. Comer en el coche era un gran tabú para su padre.

- Sólo por ésta vez – dijo Wyatt, y le sonrió.

- Tú siempre quieres arreglarlo todo con helado – le dijo Victoria, duramente. – Como si fuera la solución a todos los problemas.

- A todos los problemas no, pero sí a la mayoría – se defendió Wyatt, tomándose a broma la acusación que Victoria había hecho totalmente en serio. Pero no quería discutir más con ella.

Se fueron al coche, y tal como había dicho Wyatt paró a comprar helado. Le gustó ver a sus hijos sonreír, y por eso le dio igual que a Alex se le cayera un poco, manchando la tapicería. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa de Chris, cuando hubo una curva algo pronunciada, y en el asiento trasero, pese a la sujeción del cinturón, Alex se ladeó sobre Victoria, provocando sin querer que a ella se le cayera el helado.

- ¡Alex! – le gritó, enojada, y le empujó un poco. - ¡Eres tonto!

- Ha sido sin querer…

- Sí claro, eso dices ahora, pero la que se ha quedado sin helado soy yo.

Le dio un golpe y él se lo devolvió, y así empezaron a pelearse.

- Chicos, ya basta – dijo Wyatt, atento a la carretera, pero no le hicieron caso. – Como tenga que parar y bajarme…

Era como si hablara con una pared. Frenó el coche y lo aparcó a una lateral, y contó hasta diez. Miró a Linda, que suspiró. Era lo mismo que quería hacer él: suspirar. Desbloqueó los seguros, se bajó del coche, y abrió la puerta trasera. Le quitó el cinturón a Alex y le apartó de Victoria. La tenía agarrada por los pelos, y le costó que la soltara.

- ¡Idiota! – le gritó el niño a su hermana.

Wyatt le puso en el suelo y le giró un poco.

PLAS PLAS PLAS

- No quiero más peleas.

PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Ni insultos.

- Lo siento, papi – lloriqueó Alex y se abrazó a él. No estaba llorando exactamente, pero le abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

- Está bien. Ya está, canijo, no pasa nada.

"Canijo" era la forma en que él le llamaba, y Vic le había copiado. Vic siempre copiaba todo lo que Wyatt hacía, por eso él no entendía de dónde había sacado lo de empezar a ser difícil con su hermano. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien.

Le dio un beso a Alex y le volvió a sentar en el coche. Luego sacó a Victoria.

- Tu hermano no te tiró el helado aposta.

PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Au, papáaaa

- Será mejor que no empieces a tratarle mal. Hoy hay sido muy injusta con él, varias veces ya.

PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Ay

Iba a abrazarla, porque además ella sí que estaba llorando, y bastante, pero no tuvo ocasión, porque salió corriendo.

- ¡Victoria! – la llamó, pero nada. Al principio pensó que era su forma habitual de reaccionar, después de que él la pegara: correr y luego acercarse. Pero no volvía, y Wyatt corrió tras ella. - ¡Vic!

No le oía, o no quería oírle. Entonces hubo un cruce, y ella cruzó sin mirar, con el semáforo en rojo. Wyatt creyó que se moría, pero por suerte no pasó ningún coche. Él quiso seguirla, pero cuando él iba a cruzar sí pasaron coches, y motos, y de pronto medio San Francisco parecía estar ahí con sus transportes, impidiéndole alcanzar a su niña. Wyatt la perdió de vista, y se asustó mucho. Hacía mucho que no se asustaba tanto. Empezó a buscarla con desesperación, sabiendo que Alex estaba con Linda y que al menos a él no podía pasarle nada.

Victoria corría a la desesperada. Conocía la zona: no estaban muy lejos de la casa de su tío y, aunque se equivocó un par de veces, finalmente llegó a la calle de Chris y luego a su casa. Llena de lágrimas, llamó al timbre, pero fue su primo el que le abrió la puerta. Peter había vivido con ellos una semana, así que Vic le conocía bastante bien, y le valió: se tiró a su cuello y se abrazó a él, llorando.

* * *

Amy llevaba sólo una noche allí, y todos se habían acostumbrado a su presencia. Chris amaneció muy feliz a su lado, y la observó dormir como quien adora a una estatua particularmente bella. La acarició y vio cómo sonreía en sueños, y la despertó con un beso. Tenían que ir a trabajar.

Fiel a lo que dijera, Nick bajó a desayunar tan tranquilo en calzoncillos. Peter en cambio, más arreglado que nunca. Leo lo hizo con la misma carita de sueño de todas las mañanas, pero como Chris había olvidado poner otra silla y él fue el último, no tenía donde sentarse, así que escogió las piernas de Amy, que le acogió sonriente aunque algo sorprendida.

- Leo, campeón, espera que voy por una silla. Déjala desayunar tranquila, que pesas demasiado.

- Tonterías, Chris, no pesa nada. Puede estar aquí perfectamente. Son las ventajas del pequeño de la casa ¿verdad?

Leo asintió, muy convencido. Chris sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió, encantado con que ya tuviera ese nivel de confianza con ella. Se apuntó en la cabeza lo de la silla, y tuvo en cuenta otros detalles de logística: Amy entraba a trabajar un poco antes de que los chicos empezaran el colegio, así que estaba el problema de cómo iban a llegar todos a tiempo a sus diversos sitios de estudio/trabajo. Ella le había dicho que tenía el coche en el taller, y cuando él había sugerido lo de orbitar, ella no se había sentido muy cómoda, porque además no estaba segura de cuándo iba a salir aquél día, y no quería hacer que Chris estuviera pendiente de ir a recogerla.

- Peter, Nick, ¿podrías dejarle hoy el coche a Amy? Tiene el suyo en el taller…

- Claro papá. – asintió Peter – Sin problema.

- De todas formas nosotros no podemos usarlo…- dijo Nick, con cierto resentimiento.

- De eso ya hablaremos luego. Gracias, chicos.

- ¡Pero que no lo raye! – añadió Nick.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que conduzco mejor que tú – replicó ella.

Peter se rió.

- Eso seguro, conducimos que da pena. De todas formas, te recomiendo que no apuestes con él. La Fortuna siempre le ha favorecido.

Así, entre risas y camaradería, casa uno fue a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Aquél era el primer día de castigo de Nick en el colegio, así que por primera vez…en la vida…Peter volvió sólo a casa. Se sentía raro, pero Chris iría más tarde a recoger a Leo, que tenía aquél día una clase más que él. Se había acostumbrado a volver andando con Nick, o en coche con toda su familia.

Cuando llegó a casa, Chris estaba sólo en ella. Le dio un abrazo y se quejó de que tuvieran que esperar para comer.

- ¡Podría comerme un rinoceronte, y eso que no como animales y que dudo que eso sea comestible!

Chris se rió.

- Tú siempre tienes hambres.

- ¡Eso es mentira! Pregúntele a mi padre, Señoría, y se quejará de lo mal que como. - bromeó Peter.

- Bueno, es verdad, pero cuando te da por comer, comes mucho. Puedes picar algo de la nevera, si quieres, aunque está medio vacía. – dijo Chris, consciente de que a esa hora, otros días, estaban comiendo. Que Leo tuviera una hora más era algo excepcional, porque iban a hablarles de seguridad vial o algo así. Pero lo de Nick quedándose una hora todos los días podía llegar a ser un problema, porque reducía su tiempo de comer a una hora escasa si luego tenía que ir a la escuela de magia. En fin, se apañarían. Al fin y al cabo Amy también volvía tarde.

Cuando Chris fue a la cocina para ver si Peter "había dejado algo", se encontró con que estaba fregando los cacharros del desayuno, que aun estaban en la pila.

- Ey, no tienes que hacer eso, tesoro.

- No me cuesta nada.

- Muchas gracias.

Peter se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "no hay por qué", y Chris se dio cuenta de que se aburría mucho. Seguía castigado, básicamente sin poder hacer nada, y debía de estarse quedando sin ideas para pasar el tiempo. Tras dudarlo un poco, le dijo:

- Después del fin de semana puedes volver a la escuela de magia, si quieres. Así evitas que tu hermano se meta en líos.

Recibió una sonrisa tan grande en respuesta que lamentó no habérselo dicho antes.

- Papá…¿por qué los hijos del tío aun no van a la escuela?

- Porque, aunque no hay "edad" no suelen ir menores de doce años. Además, tampoco es obligatorio ir, ya lo sabes, y no sé yo si Vic por ejemplo va a querer hacerlo. Lo único que la gusta de la magia son las pociones. Por lo demás no muestra ningún interés.

- Me gusta Vic. Me alegra que vayan a estar aquí en el fin de semana.

- Es cierto, conviviste con ellos…- dijo Chris. No quería recordar mucho de aquella fatídica semana en la que Peter no quería ni verle así que a veces lo olvidaba. - ¿También te encandiló a ti esa ratona?

- Siempre quise una hermana. Aunque Nick tuvo una época en la que llevaba coleta, no era lo mismo…

- Retrocede, retrocede…¿¡Nick con coleta!? ¿CÓMO? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué no tengo fotos?

Peter se rió.

- A los doce años, los dos teníamos el pelo muy largo. Al tenerlo tan rizado era muy incómodo, porque los tirabuzones se te ponían en la cara y no veías nada. Yo intenté domarlo con gomina, y Nick se hacía una coleta, como algunos hombres de las películas. Pero le quedaba muy raro. Al final nos cansamos y nos lo cortamos.

Chris sonrió al imaginárselo. Empezó otra de sus sesiones de preguntas sobre su "vida anterior" y Peter respondía con mayor o menor elocuencia. Chris notó que empezaba a gustarle más hablar de sí mismo.

En eso estaban, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Peter fue a abrir, pensando que quizás era Wyatt que ya había llegado. Pero en la puerta sólo estaba Vic, sin rastro de sus padres, y lloraba. Se lanzó sobre él y le abrazó, y Peter la sostuvo en sus brazos muy confundido.

- Eh, hola primita. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde están tus padres, um?

Como única respuesta ella sollozó más. Peter entró en la casa con ella en brazos y no hizo falta que llamara a Chris, porque éste ya se había acercado a ver quién era.

- ¡Vic! Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo a tus padres? ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

No parecía posible conseguir una respuesta, así que Chris dejó que Peter la consolara, y sacó el móvil para llamar a Wyatt. Le dijo que Victoria estaba allí y notó que Wyatt se aliviaba como si le hubieran salvado la vida. Antes de que Chris pudiera colgar, Wyatt ya había orbitado. Si la repentina llegada de Victoria había impactado a Christopher, no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió al ver que su hermano tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Wyatt llorando. Quizás había visto llorar a su hermano diez veces en su vida, y sólo dos, sin contar aquella, en su vida adulta. Por no llorar, Wyatt no había llorado ni cuando le castigaban.

El tercer impacto de la tarde se lo llevó cuando Wyatt le abrazó, con una fuerza y una vehemencia que dejaron claro que era un abrazo de consuelo…Chris, consolando a Wyatt, y no al revés. Raro. Muy raro.

- Wy, tranquilo. Ella está bien, está aquí, no le ha pasado nada.

Su hermano asintió y se serenó. Peter entró en ese momento en la habitación, aun con Victoria en brazos, y Wyatt prácticamente se la arrebató. En ese momento para él no existía nadie más, y no había en el mundo nadie más que su hija.

- Mi vida – la dijo, y empezó a llenarla de besos. - ¿Por qué te has ido, eh? ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?

La volvió a abrazar, y la sintió contra su pecho. Era tan pequeña en sus brazos…Tras varios minutos de convencerse de que estaba bien, se separó de ella.

- No me puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto. ¡Te podías haber perdido! ¡Podías no haber sabido llegar! ¡Y casi te atropella un coche! – le dijo, muy enfadado, y se acercó a con ella al sofá de Chris. Victoria, intuyendo que la iba a pegar, retomó el llanto que casi había extinguido. Wyatt la dio un azote y Vic se revolvió.

- No, papi, hoy ya me has castigado mucho…

Eso rompió a Wyatt en mil pedacitos. La levantó y volvió a abrazarla.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Cómo voy a hacer que entiendas lo mucho que me estás preocupando? ¿Cómo voy a hacer que hables conmigo y me digas lo que te pasa? No puedo perderte. – dijo, y fue casi una súplica. - No voy a perderte – rectificó, en un tono que sonó mucho más como un gruñido, como un desafío…como algo seguro. Levantó entonces la falda de Victoria y la puso de nuevo sobre sus rodillas. No podía ser blando con ella. No aquella vez. No si no quería perderla.

- Esto seguramente va a dolerte a ti más que a mí, pero no va a gustarnos a ninguno de los dos – la aseguró, y comenzó la azotaina más dura que le hubiera dado hasta el momento a alguno de sus hijos, aún pequeños.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

A diferencia de otras veces, Victoria no gritaba, o intentaba no hacerlo. Soltaba quejidos involuntarios y se revolvía, pero menos que de costumbre.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

En ese punto, sin poder contenerse más, Victoria hizo audibles sus quejidos.

- Ah, papá, perdón, lo siento mucho, ay, no más, no más.

Esa fue la señal de Wyatt para orbitar el cepillo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Después de cada caída del cepillo, Victoria soltaba un "Ay" muy sonoro, y hubiera interpuesto la mano de no haber estado bien sujeta por su padre.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Oww. Papito, me haces daño. ¡Au! Ya no más, papito, por favor.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

En ese momento, y sin que Wyatt supiera de dónde había salido, Chris le cogió de la mano, impidiéndole continuar. Los ojos de Chris eran muy claros. "Ya basta" le decía. "Te estás pasando".

Cuando Wyatt y Victoria se habían abrazado, Chris se había ido para dejarles solos, llevándose a Peter. Empezó a escuchar entones como él la castigaba y se estremeció cuando empezó a oírla gritar. Finalmente decidió intervenir, no del todo seguro de que su hermano supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Victoria tenía sólo diez años, y Wyatt tenía en cambio mucha fuerza.

Tras unos instantes de tensión, Wyatt se rindió ante la mirada de su hermano, y soltó el cepillo, que cayó al suelo con un "CLOC" muy dramático. Soltó también a Victoria, que se levantó de encima suyo y se llevó las manos a la espalda. Aquella vez, sin embargo, no salió corriendo, sino que se tiró a su cuello como minutos antes se había tirado al de Peter. Lloró sobre él, y Wyatt la abrazó por automatismo. Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que él también estaba llorando. Acarició la espalda de Victoria, que estaba de rodillas sobre el sofá, cada pierna a un lado de Wyatt, porque probablemente sentarse la doliera demasiado. Wyatt la examinó con cuidado y vio que tenía un color mucho más intenso que en otras ocasiones. Debía ser doloroso, pero no insoportable. Sabía bien lo que hacía: no le había causado ningún daño a su hija. Ninguno que no se fuera en un rato.

- ¿Te duele? – la preguntó, y ella asintió.- Pues más me ha dolido a mí pensar que te había pasado algo, así que espero que no se te olvide nunca ¿me oyes? – preguntó, y la zarandeó un poco. Ella volvió a asentir. – Chris, llama a mi mujer, por favor. Dile que todo está bien y que estamos aquí. Tengo que hablar con mi hija.

Chris dudó unos segundos sobre si debía dejarle sólo, pero la mirada de Wyatt le disuadió de poner pegas. Se fue a hacer lo que le pedía.

- Escúchame bien, princesita. Siempre serás mi niña consentida, siempre estaré dispuesto a todo por ti, y cuando digo a todo es a todo. Pero si haces algo malo, tengo que castigarte. Es mi deber como padre enseñarte la forma en la que te debes comportar. Entiendo que tengas el impulso de salir corriendo, y me alegro mucho cuando vuelves y te abrazas a mí, porque siempre, siempre querré abrazarte después de un castigo. Ese también es en cierto modo mi deber de padre. Si alguna vez no quieres abrazarme, lo entenderé, aunque confío en que algún día entiendas que lo hago por tu bien. Si te enfadas conmigo y no me hablas como sueles hacer, seré paciente. No hablarme es una forma correcta de enfadarte: no es gritar, ni insultar, ni portarse mal. Me duele, pero mientras me sigas obedeciendo tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo. Pero lo que nunca, nunca, puedes hacer, es alejarte de nosotros, de tu madre y de mí, y correr sola por la calle, sin siquiera parar en los semáforos. Eso no sólo nos pone tristes, nos preocupaba y nos enfurece, sino que además te pone a ti en peligro. Las ciudades grandes son peligrosas para una niña sola, por más motivos que porque te puedas perder o porque te pueda atropellar un coche. Hay gente mala, que hace cosas muy malas, y yo no quiero que te las hagan a ti. Llevas días sin obedecerme, tratándome mal y demostrándome que por alguna razón ya no te gusta tanto estar conmigo. Has hecho cosas malas, y yo me he enfado contigo, pero lo que has hecho hoy…lo que has hecho ahora…El acto físico de correr huyendo de mí no ha sido nada comparado con el acto simbólico de que ya no quieres estar conmigo. No sé por qué es, y tienes que decírmelo. Tienes que decírmelo ahora, porque esto no puede volver a pasar.

Vic continuó llorando durante un rato, y cuando fue capaz de hablar, lo hizo, en lo que fuera probablemente el parlamento más largo de toda su vida hasta el momento.

- Empezó hace dos semanas. Me levanté de la cama para ir al baño y al tocar la bañera vi cómo Alexander se caía en ella después de un baño. Pensé que todavía estaba medio dormida, y no le di importancia. Entonces, al día siguiente, Alexander se cayó. No le pasó nada, salvo que se hizo un poco de daño, pero se cayó exactamente igual que en mi visión. Dos días después toqué una pared de tu cuarto, y vi un demonio rojo. Era un ser horrible, con ojos grandes y sin pupila, rojos también. Desde entonces le veía en cuanto tocaba cualquier cosa tuya, y empecé a odiar tus cosas por traerme esas cosas tan feas. Tenía pesadillas con eso…Y luego te abracé a ti una vez, y vi morir al tío Chris. Vi como esa cosa roja ponía una mano en su corazón, y hacía que se detuviera, para que luego, otra cosa roja, pero con ojos amarillos, me tocara a mí, tumbada en el suelo, y me hiciera levantar. Creo que a mí me pasaba algo y la cosa de ojos amarillos me curó, mientras que la de ojos rojos le…le mató. Al tío. Y siguió matando más, y más gente. Unos se morían, y otros se levantaban. En cada visión moría alguien diferente, aunque la que más se repetía era aquella en la que moría el tío Chris, cada vez de una forma diferente, como si el futuro no estuviera muy claro. Como si todo el mundo estuviera en peligro de muerte. Y la única persona a la que no le pasaba nada era a ti. Porque tú acompañabas a esa cosa roja, y la protegías. Cuidabas de ella, y no dejabas que nadie la hiciera nada. Tú protegías al asesino de nuestra familia. Así que dime, ¿por qué debería obedecerte? ¿por qué debería seguir siendo tu princesa, si tú te has convertido en el lobo feroz?

Uno espera muchas cosas de una niña de diez años. "Es que no me entiendes, ya soy mayor y no una niña." …"Es que hay un chico que me gusta y no me hace caso"…"Es que quiero llamar tu atención y por eso me porto así"….Uno espera muchas cosas, pero no "He estado tratándote mal y enfadándome contigo porque he visto como ayudas a la cosa que mata a toda mi familia, empezando por tu hermano".

Wyatt, mientras abrazaba a su hija, entendió que había desarrollado un nuevo poder, y tenía premoniciones, como Phoebe. Entendió que tenía visiones del futuro, o de muchos futuros diferentes, todos ellos horribles. Y entendió que en todos ellos, la cosa roja y asesina era Peter. Y que él, por alguna razón, le ayudaba a matar a todas las personas que le importaban. Entendió todo esto y lo reflejó en su mirada, cuando Chris volvió a entrar con el teléfono en la mano, y seguido de Peter. Miró a su sobrino como esperando alguna clase de metamorfosis, sangrienta y oscura.

De entre las muchas preguntas e ideas que se estaban formando en la cabeza de Wyatt, sólo una cobró sentido en su cabeza: Victoria siempre le imitaba. Hacía lo que hacía él. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que si había empezado a ser "mala", era porque Wyatt había pasado a ser malo para ella. Y si era malo para su niña, Wyatt no tuvo ninguna duda de que lo era también para el resto del mundo. Sería el ser más malvado del planeta si permitía que Peter acabara con chris, o con cualquier otra persona.

Pero, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Tenía, acaso, que matar a su sobrino? ¿Un sobrino al que quería y al que se sentía inclinado a proteger? ….Un sobrino que tenía un lado demoníaco que Chris, equivocadamente, se había empeñado en ver como algo inofensivo y hasta "bueno". Evidentemente, y por si quedaba alguna duda, Vraskor no era bueno en absoluto.

Y ahí estaba Peter, mirándole, sonriéndole con simpatía, ajeno a todo lo que Victoria había dicho sobre él. Victoria tampoco sabía que había estado hablando sobre Peter. No sabía que "la cosa roja" era él. Wyatt se preguntó si debía hacer que lo supiera. Si debía alertarla a ella, y a Chris, y a todos los demás, del peligro que la presencia de Peter suponía para ellos. Y supo que no lo iba a hacer, porque en la visión de su hija él no frenaba a Peter. Le ayudaba.


	67. Chapter 67: Dibujando un comienzo

**N.A.: Me vais a perdonar la pequeña reflexión que voy a hacer a continuación. En realidad lo de "pequeña" es una forma de hablar: es larga y aburrida y no tenéis por qué leerla: el capítulo en sí empieza cuando se acaba la letra en negrita, como hago siempre que incluyo comentarios/reflexiones/agradecimientos/idas de olla. Así que podéis pasar directamente a esa parte xD**

**Me hace gracia (en un sentido sarcástico de la expresión) alguna crítica que he ido leyendo a los fics de otras personas. Son críticas negativas y en general poco constructivas. Hasta el momento a mí no me han llovido la misma clase de comentarios negativos….he debido de tener suerte. **

**No tengo nada en contra de la libre expresión. Yo suelo callarme las opiniones negativas, pero hay gente que no lo hace, y me parece algo bueno, porque es la forma de "mejorar". Pero todo depende de la forma de decirlo. No es lo mismo decir "pero ¿qué mierda es esto?" a decir "creo que tu historia mejoraría si hicieras tal cosa o tal otra…"**

**Hay gente aquí que no pretende ser un gran escritor/a o que ni siquiera le gusta: simplemente tiene imaginación y se le ocurren cosas sobre lo que otras personas crearon (que para algo es un fic). Supongo que la mayoría de los que leemos y escribimos en esta página lo hacemos para pasar el rato. Hablando ahora por mí, lo de escribir es algo que siempre me ha gustado. Sé que esta historia no tiene una "gran calidad" y que no competirá por el premio Cervantes ni por el Nobel de literatura. Tampoco es esa mi intención. Cuando escribo aquí lo hago directamente en el PC, muchas veces sin pasar si quiera por el Word. En muchas ocasiones ni tengo tiempo de revisarlo, así que sé que hay faltas y repeticiones absurdas, y cosas que pueden chirriar un poco a la hora de leerlas. Sé que además esta es una historia un poco rara porque, aunque hay un tema base, mezcla muchos y eso es algo que en principio no debe suceder en un fic.**

**Y es que sí, hay normas de "lo que debe ser un buen fic" pero no todos las respetamos porque no queremos, porque no podemos, porque no sabemos, o porque no nos sale del teclado. Creo que hay que saber distinguir cuando hay que ponerse eruditos y cuando no. Hay gente que hace verdaderas obras de arte: bien por ellos, muy pero que muy bien, leeros será un gustazo. Pero los hay también que no tienen tiempo, ni capacidades, ni ganas o quizá ni siquiera la intención de hacer obras maestras y sólo quiere divertirse y al ser posible hacer que otras personas se diviertan. Yo al menos con conseguir que los que me lean estén entretenidos por un ratito me siento/sentiría satisfecha.**

** Digo todo esto porque algunas de las críticas que he leído a otros "fic-autores" me las podría aplicar a mí misma y a mi historia. Cosas como "así no actuaría el verdadero personaje", o "qué mal escrito está esto…". Un buen amigo me dijo una vez aquello de si no tienes nada bueno que decir entonces es mejor no decir nada. Y creo que alguno se lo podría aplicar. Porque he leído cosas muy crueles, que si las dijeran de mí o de mis historias, pues hasta dolería. Que puede que yo sea muy sensible, no lo niego, pero jolín, es que he leído cosas del tipo "muérete, que así libras a alguien del sufrimiento de leerte por error". Y la chiquilla que lo había escrito tenía 12 años. Eso es pasarse.**

**Yo tengo 19, por cierto, por si a alguien le importa. Así que conmigo podéis ser crueles, que no me voy a traumatizar y ya soy bastante consciente de los defectos de mi historia y de mi forma de escribir en general xD**

**Pero bueno, que me desvío. El caso es que a mí no me soléis criticar, porque vosotros, los que me leéis, sois muy majosos :3 No considero crítica lo de "has llamado Nick a Peter" o cosas así. Al contrario, eso me ayuda mucho xD Y me bombardeáis a privados, lo cual me encanta [aunque últimamente no =( ] y me decís por ahí muchas cosas interesantes, porque a algunos no os gusta escribir reviews [a mí tampoco, por cierto xD]. Generalmente, cuando algún comentario de los que me hacéis se repite, lo respondo por aquí, para ahorrar tiempo y reiteraciones. Así que ahora voy a responder algunos. Tampoco los considero una crítica, o al menos no una "negativa" porque los mensajes no eran bordes y porque de hecho me han hecho pensar bastante y eso siempre es de agradecer. En fin, que me enredo. Lo que me habéis dicho, y mi respuesta:**

*** ¿Vas a tardar mucho en continuar? RESPUESTA: I don´t know. Empiezo los examines dentro de poco y me tomo la uni bastante en serio. Además tengo varias actuaciones de teatro [no penséis que soy alguien, que sólo estoy en una escuela xD] y en conclusión, I have not time. Peeero, hago trampas de vez en cuando y además alguien inventó una cosa maravillosa llamada fines de semana y días festivos. Así que creo que no tardaré demasiado ;)**

***¿Ya sabes cómo va a terminar la historia? RESPUESTA: Sí. Quizás falta algún detalle, o cambie alguna cosa, pero a rasgos generales ya sé cómo va a terminar cada personaje y lo que va a pasar.**

***¡No te cargues a Chris! RESPUESTA: *silba***

***¿No tienes vida social? ¡Menudos tochazos! RESPUESTA: Pues la verdad es que no demasiada jaja Siempre he sido de escribir tochazos. ¿Preferirías que escribiera caps más cortos? Si es así sólo decirlo :D**

***Tu historia no es erótica. RESPUESTA: Bueno, es que tampoco pretendo que lo sea. En realidad, no sé lo que pretendo. Sólo escribo, y ya. Sé que éste tipo de historias con escenas OTK y todo eso son excitantes para mucha gente pero eso no siempre va ligado a un contenido sexual. ¿Puede algo ser erótico sin tener contenido sexual? Supongo que eso depende de cada uno. Creo que es evidente que mi historia no tiene mucho que ver con el sexo y nunca he dicho que tenga que ver con ello xD Considero que lo mejor es que sea el lector quien le de su propia intención, y que cada uno lea lo que quiera leer.**

***Tu Chris tiene cosas del Chris real, pero luego otras que no. RESPUESTA: El Chris de la serie (ya que "real" lo que se dice real, pues no hay ninguno xD) tenía 22 años y venía de una realidad oscura en la que su hermano era malvado, su padre pasaba de él, y su madre estaba muerta. Mi Chris tiene 32 años, y una familia. Es el Chris que en la serie aparece poco más que gateando, sólo de bebé, así que mucho de su personalidad no se sabe. Creo recordar que en un capítulo salen Wyatt y él de adultos, y yo me partía con sus comentarios xD Le veía como un buenazo inmaduro, y ahora he intentado que sea un buenazo algo más maduro. Hablando en plata: mi Chris es un ñoño sentimental sin remedio. Pues sí. Es así como quiero que sea xD Es como me imagino al otro Chris, si hubiera sido feliz. Pero también tiene un lado oscuro de "si tocas lo que me importa te haré desear la muerte". No sé. Me lío yo sola. Que sí, que es verdad, que tiene cosas del Chris real y cosas que no xD. Debo aclarar que escribir fics siempre se me ha dado fatal. Nunca había escrito uno hasta que empecé en ésta web.**

***La serie iba más de magia y menos de sentimientos. RESPUESTA: Pues sí. Pero esto no es la serie ni yo (evidentemente) una guionista xD Soy de las que piensan "para la serie ya está la serie".**

***La actitud de Peter no es creíble. RESPUESTA: Lo cierto es que leer esto me ha llamado mucho la atención. Intenté responder por privado a quien me lo dijo, pero no me ha vuelto a responder. No sé a qué actitud te refieres exactamente. Voy a suponer que te refieres a algo general. Repasemos:**

**A) su actitud con Derek. Te puedo decir por fuentes demasiado cercanas que es una de las reacciones posibles ante el maltrato.**

**B) Su actitud de "buenazo". Qué queréis que os diga, las buenas personas existen. De todas formas, tiene un lado menos buenazo ;)**

**C) Su actitud de "ahora voy a buscarme mi propia muerte". Bueno, lo suyo no son exactamente instintos suicidas, y por desgracia hay gente que piensa así. Además, como dice Wyatt, es un poco estúpido.**

**D) Su actitud con Chris. Pues mira, si te refieres a eso, lo cierto es que tengo que darte la razón. No es creíble. Y no sabes cómo me frustra y cómo intento mejorar eso xD De todos modos, me digo a mí misma que no busco del todo una total credibilidad: parte de la gracia de una historia, según mi juicio, es la idealización. Reacciones que "no se tienen en la vida real".**

**E) Su actitud de "soy más cerrado que una concha pero de pronto viene Chris y le cuento toda mi vida sin reservas". De nuevo, es cierto. Peeeero no fue así "de golpe". Además, Peter está basado en muchas cosas en quien os escribe, y lo cierto es que yo hago mucho eso de no decir ni la hora y de pornto coger a alguien y contarle TODO. Algunas personas nos dan buenas vibraciones y ellos "son los elegidos". Chris es el elegido de Peter.**

**F) Su actitud de "tengo que ser reparado". Mmm. Respóndeme una cosa: ¿Es Peter el que tiene que ser reparado, o es Chris el que necesita "reparar" a la gente? ¿Es Peter el que tiene un hueco o es Chris el que debe llenar el vacío de su mujer, con cuanta más gente mejor? Quizás todo es un bucle. Una pescadilla que se muerde la cola. Creo que la actitud de Peter de "tengo que ser reparado" es creíble hasta el punto en el que lo es la de Chris de "tengo que repararte".**

**Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que quería decir (más me vale, después del rollo que he soltado xD). Lo dicho, antes de poner una review, a respirar hondo, y a pensar que detrás de una historia hay una persona :D Y gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

* * *

Wyatt estuvo ausente en vida durante unos minutos. Fue vagamente consciente de que Victoria esperaba una respuesta, pero no se la dio. Notó que Chris se había dado cuenta de que ella le había dicho algo importante, pero dedujo que no había llegado a escucharles. Apenas escuchó como Peter intentaba relajar el ambiente, sin éxito. El ambiente no se podía relajar. No ahora que sabía que su hija veía el futuro, y que en ese futuro Peter, Vraskor, o quien cuernos fuera, hacía daño a su familia.

- ¿Me has perdonado? – le pregunto Victoria. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, aunque Wyatt no había reparado en que la tenía tan cerca. La observó con mucha dulzura. Claro que la había perdonado. No había nada que no la pudiera perdonar. Era su princesita…

Y lo había pasado muy mal, ella sola, guardando el secreto de lo que sabía. Había tragado con todo sin su ayuda, porque una parte de su hija no confiaba ya en él. Le había visto ayudar al que haría daño a su familia. Victoria tenía que estar muy confundida. Por eso de pronto le atacaba, luego le abrazaba, después le huía…y en definitiva, pedía su ayuda a gritos, pero él no había sabido escucharla. Posiblemente era ella quien tenía que perdonarle a él.

No fue capaz de responderle, aun impactado por lo que había oído y sin haber terminado de decidir lo que iba a hacer para impedir que las visiones se cumplieran. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no sabía deshacerlo, así que se limitó a mirar a su niña sabiendo que no iba a pasarle nada mientras él siguiera con vida, porque mataría a cualquiera que intentara hacerla daño. Así fuera Peter…

- Tío, ¿quieres un vaso de agua?

…aunque realmente, odiaría tener que matar a Peter. Era tan "voy a decir lo que pueda para intentar que te sientas mejor aunque no sepa lo que te pasa". ¿Cómo podía esa persona, ese chico, ese niño… ser un peligro para su familia?

Pero lo era.

- No, gracias Peter. Pero a lo mejor Victoria sí.

La niña asintió. Aun le caían lágrimas, pero ya no lloraba. Se había bajado la falda y lucía avergonzada, probablemente pensando que su tío y su primo sabían que la habían castigado. Wyatt no se arrepentía de haberle dado aquella azotaina, porque realmente no podía arriesgarse a que le pasara nada, y ahora que sabía que todos corrían peligro no iba a perderla de vista ni un segundo. Pero sí se arrepentía de que aquella fuera su última "conversación" antes de irse por tres días. También se arrepentía de tener que irse y estaba considerando el decirle a Linda que se fuera sola…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era Linda, precisamente, que traía a Alexander de la mano. La mujer apenas esperó a que Chris la abriera. Entró corriendo y sólo se detuvo cuando sus ojos dieron con los de Victoria. Salvó la distancia que las separaba, y la asfixió en un abrazo, fusionando también a Wyatt en el gesto. Él entendía perfectamente el miedo que había pasado, al ver que su hija se perdía en la distancia, corriendo, alejándose de ellos…

- Victoria, cariño ¿estás bien? ¿¡estás bien!?

- Estoy bien, mamá.

- Menudo susto nos has dado – suspiró Linda, y se sentó en el sofá para poder tomarla en brazos: ella ya no podía sostener su hija en el aire, como hacía Wyatt. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Victoria no respondió. Puede que a Wyatt no le importara que hiciera eso, lo de no responder, pero a Linda siempre le había puesto muy nerviosa.

- Victoria ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Más silencio. Linda la zarandeó un poco. Wyatt vio en los ojos de su hija que no se lo iba a decir.

- ¡Respóndeme! – ordenó Linda, y le dio una palmadita suave, como de aviso, pero Victoria cerró los ojos y soltó un gemidito suave.

- No la pegues – dijo Wyatt, y se dio cuenta de la ironía que suponía el que él dijera eso, y de que además había sido demasiado brusco. Fue más suave cuando se explicó: - Ya la he castigado, amor. Ya sabe que nunca más tiene que hacerlo ¿verdad?

Victoria asintió. Linda la abrazó, sin apenas contener las lágrimas.

- Mi niña. Me has dado un susto de muerte ¿sabes?

La pequeña se dejó abrazar. Poco a poco, Alex se acercó y se quedó mirándola muy fijamente.

- No me irás a abrazar tú también ¿eh, canijo? – preguntó Victoria, intentando romper ese momento de incomodidad.

- ¡Qué va! ¡Eso son cosas de niña!

- ¿Y no lo eres acaso? – preguntó ella, y le sacó la lengua. Luego se rió, y Alexander jugando, la empujó, haciendo que se sentara de golpe en el sofá. - ¡Ay! ¡Cuidado, que duele!

- ¿Papá te ha pegado? – preguntó el niño, dejando de jugar. Victoria asintió, e hizo una mueca, mirando a Wyatt con cara de "eres una mala persona". La mirada se fue transformando poco a poco en incertidumbre, sin saber si su padre seguía enfadado. Pese a todo, parecía más aliviada, como si al haberle contado a Wyatt lo que pasaba se hubiera quitado un gran peso. Alexander la contempló con compasión, y luego miró a Wyatt, con gesto muy serio. – Qué malo eres – le dijo.

Wyatt abrió y cerró la boca con sorpresa e indignación a partes iguales.

- Para malo tú, que no me has dicho ni hola – intervino Chris, que había observado la escena en silencio, con Peter a su lado.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Alex con entusiasmo, y le abrazó. Por lo visto abrazar a Chris y a Wyatt no eran "cosas de niñas" pero abrazar a su hermana sí.

- Ah, eso está mucho mejor. Hola, sobrino. ¿Todo bien?

Alex iba a asentir, pero se lo pensó mejor e hizo un puchero.

- No, porque papá me castigó.

- ¿A ti también? – preguntó Chris, en un tono ligero, como si no le diera importancia. - ¿Has sido malo?

- ¡No tanto como él! – afirmó Alex, muy seguro, señalando a Wyatt.

- ¿De verdad? Bueno, se me ocurre como podemos castigarle.

- ¿Sí?

- Ahá. Resulta que tu primo Nick no ha visto nunca Star Wars, que es, "casualmente" la película favorita de tu padre. ¿Qué te parece si la vemos esta noche? Él, por supuesto, no está invitado.

Alex miró a su tío y luego a su padre.

- No, ¡pobre papá! – dijo el niño, provocando una sonrisa de ternura en Chris.

Chris cruzó una mirada con Wyatt y se frustró al ver que no reaccionaba a la muestra de inocencia de su hijo. Algo estaba preocupando a su hermano: algo que hacía que no estuviera tan atento con Victoria como debería en aquél momento, y que tampoco prestara atención a Alex.

- Mmm… Me pareces un juez muy blando tú – comentó Chris, y cogió a Alex en brazos. - ¿Y mamá? ¿Mamá también ha sido mala?

- No, ella, no.

- Pues entonces corre a darle un beso, que se van a ir y no vas a poder hacerlo por tres días.

Alex no tardó ni medio segundo en hacerlo. Chris sonrió. Su sobrino le recordaba mucho a Wyatt: físicamente era casi un calco, y psicológicamente tenía el mismo punto de "soy fuerte pero por dentro soy de chocolate". Wyatt pareció pensar algo parecido, porque sonrió un poco. ¡Por fin volvía al presente!.

- Respecto a eso…no sé si deberíamos irnos…- comenzó a decir, con la boca pequeña. Linda, sin soltar a Alex, le miró, y dijo muchas cosas con esa mirada.

- Yo no tengo más remedio que ir. Aunque suene melodramático, mi trabajo depende de eso. Pero tú puedes quedarte, y tal vez debas hacerlo.

Chris pudo ver el dilema de su hermano, que no quería separarse de sus hijos, especialmente de Victoria, después de lo que había pasado. Pero él no sabía lo que Victoria le había confesado, así que en su opinión Wyatt estaba siendo un exagerado.

- Aquí sólo se quedan mis sobrinos. Os esperan 400 km de carretera y ellos estarán bien sin vosotros. De hecho, puede que así se diviertan un rato, que seguro que sois unos aburridos. ¿A que sí, Vic? Todo el día trabajando….seguro que conmigo es más divertido.

- Discúlpanos por tener un trabajo que nos tomamos en serio, sin faltar cada vez que a nuestro hijo se le ha roto una uña. Claro, no todos tenemos una herencia millonaria. – le espetó Wyatt, y fue tan borde, tan poco propio de él, y tan fuera de lugar que a Chris le quedó claro que se estaba perdiendo algo. Él había hablado en broma, intentando tranquilizarles y a cambio Wyatt había mencionado un tema tabú, además de insinuar que no se tomaba en serio su trabajo.

- Te cambio mi herencia por mi esposa – respondió Chris, con mucha frialdad. – Será mejor que os vayáis ya. Os empeñasteis en no tomar un avión, y si no salís ahora llegaréis de noche.

Linda puso una mano en el hombro de su esposo, al ver que Wyatt iba a decir algo. De nuevo aquella mirada, aquella dolorosa mirada de comprensión mutua que Chris también había tenido con Bianca, y que había muerto con ella. No pudo quedarse allí, viendo cómo se querían. No pudo quedarse allí, sin pelearse con su hermano por lo imbécil que había sido al decirle aquello. Salió del salón, mientras su hermano y su cuñada se despedían de sus hijos.

- Vas a estar bien, ¿verdad princesita? – preguntó Wyatt. Victoria asintió. Wyatt la dio un abrazo, y aprovechó para hablarle al oído. – Cuando vuelva arreglaremos esto. Ahora ya lo sé, y te prometo que no voy a dejar que le pase nada a nadie. No puedes juzgar a la gente por cosas que aún no ha hecho, cariño. No puedes guardarme rencor por lo que has visto que voy a hacer, porque te aseguro, princesita, que no voy a hacerlo.

- Eh, vosotros dos. Secretitos en reunión son de mala educación. ¿No os lo han dicho nunca? – intervino Peter. Wyatt se envaró un poco, alerta por los augurios en contra de su sobrino. Luego se aplicó lo mismo que le había dicho a su hija: no podía juzgar a Peter por lo que su lado demoníaco iba a hacer en un futuro. Sobre todo porque él no iba a dejar que hiciera nada. Peter le abrazó. – Buen viaje, tío. Vic y Alex van a estar bien, aunque tal vez quieras hacerle algún regalo a papá. Creo que has sido bastante imbécil con él, teniendo en cuenta que no te ha hecho nada.

Wyatt se molestó al principio por la acostumbrada sinceridad brutal de Peter, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Suspiró. Dio otro beso a Victoria y se fue del salón, en busca de Christopher mientras su mujer se despedía de sus hijos. Encontró a Chris en la cocina.

- No te olvides de orbitar las cosas de los chicos antes de irte. – dijo Chris como saludo, mientras trasteaba por la habitación, sin estarse quieto. - ¿A qué hora salen mañana del colegio?

- A las 14.00. Escucha, Chris, yo…

- A las 14.00. Vale. Iré yo a por ellos y Peter volverá con Leo. – cortó Chris, sin dejar que Wyatt llegara a formular su disculpa.

- Como tú veas. Chris…

- Supongo que ya habrán comido…Nosotros aun no: Nick es un tardón y Leo también volvía tarde. Amy llegará también dentro de un rato: sentía mucho no poder estar aquí y saludaros.

- No pasa nada. Oye, Chris…

- Mañana…

- Déjame hablar ¿quieres? Siento lo que te he dicho. No ha estado bien. Tú no tienes la culpa de que mi día haya sido una mierda.

Chris dejó de moverse por fin, y le miró.

- ¿Lo piensas de verdad? Eso que has dicho…¿lo piensas de verdad? ¿En serio crees que no me tomo el trabajo en serio?

- ¿Cuál de todos? Chris: eres padre, eres luz blanca, luchas contra demonios y además co-regentas un club. Un hombre da para lo que da, no te culpo de nada, y no debería haber dicho eso.

- Pero piensas…cómo era…¿piensas que falto al P3 cada vez que mis hijos se rompen una uña?

- Por lo que veo, tus hijos te dan más problemas que los míos. Hoy casi no he podido con Victoria. Si mis hijos hicieran…en fin, si mis hijos fueran tan cafres como tus queridos gemelos, o incluso Leo en sus momentos de "voy a hacer magia para empequeñecer a mis hermanos", creo que me volvería loco. Se necesita paciencia y mucho tiempo para lidiar con ciertas cosas. Ellos son tu prioridad. Siempre lo he entendido, y es mejor así. Chris, eres mi hermano, y eres trabajador. Mucho más que yo, siempre lo has sido. Sé que te lo tomas en serio. No me importa cubrirte. Tú vas a hacerlo mañana.

- Un día. Tú lo has hecho muchas veces ya.

- Chris, en realidad podría hacerlo yo todo. A ti se te da mejor todo eso de "mandar". A mí me gusta más servir copas, pero para eso ya tenemos camareros. En serio, hermano, no tengo ningún problema contigo. Eres un socio cojonudo ¿vale?

- Ahora que Amy vive aquí tal vez…tal vez pueda hacer jornada completa, en vez de sólo media jornada.

- No digas tonterías. ¿Por qué le estás dando tanta importancia? – preguntó Wyatt, comenzando a exasperarse.

- Tú siempre me estás haciendo favores y ofreciéndome tu ayuda.

- Es el trabajo del hermano mayor.

- No, no lo es, Wy. Tu familia también te necesita. No quiero que pienses que…que me aprovecho de ti. Que no me tomo en serio el trabajo, que no lo valoro porque supuestamente tengo dinero…

- ¿Supuestamente? Joder, Chris, tu cuenta bancaria tiene tres ceros más que la mía. Pero eso no es culpa tuya. Sé que lo cambiarías con gusto por…porque Bianca no hubiera...En fin, que tienes dinero y ya está. No pienso nada de eso ¿de acuerdo? No actúes como si fuera algo malo. Tener un hermano rico mola.

Wyatt le sonrió, y Chris le devolvió la sonrisa, por contagio. No obstante, puso los ojos en blanco.

- Wyatt, te he dicho un millón de veces que no soy…Oye, ¿tú has visto la casa de Paul? Él sí que es rico. Además…¿qué hacemos hablando de dinero? Vamos, vuelve con tus hijos. Y cuando quieras me cuentas qué es lo que ha pasado con Victoria.

Wyatt se puso rígido.

- ¿Qué hay que contar? Se escapó…

- Sí, ya, claro. Hay algo más. Tu cara y tu actitud me lo dicen.

- No es nada, Chris, de verdad…

- Está bien, no voy a presionarte.

Volvieron con los demás, y tras varias despedidas, recomendaciones y muestras de afecto, Wyatt y Linda se fueron.

- Bueno chicos tenemos dos opciones – anunció Chris, alegremente – Podéis quedaros aquí con Peter mientras voy a por vuestro primo al colegio, o podemos ir todos juntos.

- ¡Yo quiero ir contigo! – dijo Alex.

- Yo…prefiero quedarme aquí – musitó Vic con voz triste.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – le preguntó Chris.

- Nada tío, de verdad. ¿Puedo quedarme con Peter?

- Sí, claro que sí pero…¿a qué esa cara? ¿Por qué estás triste, mm? – inquirió y se agachó un poco para ponerse a su altura. – Mamá y papá volverán en tres días, ya lo sabes. – añadió, pensando que podía ser un repentino ataque de "mamitis".

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Entonces?

Vic le miró a los ojos unos segundos y luego le abrazó.

- Papá no me ha dicho si me ha perdonado. – confesó al final, con voz preocupada.

- Estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho. – dijo Chris, con una sonrisa, y la colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto. Eres su princesita. – le aseguró Chris, y Victoria sonrió. La sonrisa de la niña se fue haciendo más grande como efecto de algún pensamiento.

- ¿Sabes? Odio que me llame así. Pero si no lo hiciera, me sentiría rara.

Chris se rió y se puso de pie. Al final, fueron todos a por Leo y poco después volvieron también Nick y Amy. Aquella fue, sin duda, una buena tarde. Chris había temido que fuera un caos, con tanto niño para él sólo, pero es que, precisamente, ya no estaba sólo. Tenía a Amy, y ella era una gran ayuda.

Comieron, y Peter se fue a su clase de piano. Nick se fue a la escuela de magia, y luego quería ir a la biblioteca, así que Leo, Alex, Victoria, Amy y él vieron una película. Cuando Peter volvió, se les unió, y Chris se dio cuenta de que él se pegaba tanto a Victoria como Victoria se pegaba a él. Iba a ser cierto eso que le había dicho, de que siempre había querido una hermana. Chris no entendía por qué: Melinda había sido un fastidio la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque la adoraba, claro.

- ¡Vamos a ver otra! – dijo Alex, cuando la película acabó.

- Ya basta de tele por hoy. Seguro que tenéis que hacer deberes. – recordó Chris, y Peter, Leo y Victoria asintieron, pero Alex negó con la cabeza.

- Qué va.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Chris.

- Hoy no tengo deberes – aseguró Alex, y Chris le creyó. Pero Amy se dio cuenta de que el niño cruzaba los dedos tras la espalda. Casi se rió ante un gesto tan infantil de "si cruzo los dedos mientras lo digo en realidad no estoy mintiendo". Reprimió una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto a Chris para que lo viera. Él lo vio, y alzó una ceja.

- Sabes que no me gusta nada la mentira ¿verdad, Alex?

Ante una pregunta tan directa Alex pareció dudar, como si se preguntara si Chris le había descubierto. Chris decidió presionar un poco más.

- Estaría muy mal, por ejemplo, si yo te pregunto si tienes deberes y tú me dices que no para seguir viendo la tele.

Alex se mordió el labio. Miró a su hermana como buscando su ayuda pero Victoria no podía ayudarle en aquella situación.

- Puede que tenga dos ejercicios…

- ¿Puede?

- Sí…

- Entonces ¿tienes deberes?

- Ajá.

Chris sonrió triunfante.

- Pues ya sabes, a hacerlos. Seguro que no tardas nada.

- Pero es que yo quiero ver la tele…

- Luego la ves otro rato. Ahora hay que hacer deberes.

- ¡No quiero! – protestó Alex, y se cruzó de brazos. Chris se olía una rabieta.

- Los deberes hay que hacerlos, canijo. – ayudó Victoria. – Qué son, mates ¿verdad? No le gustan nada – explicó.

- ¡Son un rollo!

- Seguro que sí, pero aun así tienes que hacerlos.

- ¡No!

Chris suspiró.

- La TV va a estar apagada hasta que todos terminéis los deberes. – anunció, tajantemente.

- Pero tío…¡yo no quiero!

- Sí, eso ya lo has dicho, pero me temo que no tienes más remedio.

- ¡No! – volvió a decir Alex, e hizo ademan de acercarse a la tele para encenderla. Chris se lo impidió.

- He dicho que nada de TV. Vamos, sube arriba y haz los deberes. Tardas más en discutir que en hacerlo.

Alex se enfurruñó y no hizo ningún intento de obedecerle.

- ¿Quieres unos azotes?

- No, tito…- dijo el niño, poniendo un puchero.

- Pues entonces haz lo que te he dicho.

Alex asintió y subió las escaleras con los demás. Chris se dejó caer en el sofá.

- 1-0, pero el partido acaba de comenzar – le dijo a Amy.

- No pareces un jugador fácil de derrotar – animó ella – Yo me habría derretido con la primera mirada brillante.

Chris se rió.

- ¿Tan fácil se deja vencer, señora profesora? Me parece que tú eres de esas que sobremiman a sus alumnos.

- Tienen tres años, están hechos exclusivamente para ser mimados – se defendió ella, con dignidad.

Chris se volvió a reír. Estuvo los minutos siguientes con ella, y el tiempo pasó volando. Chris la observó reír, la observó pestañear, la observó mirarse las manos…Asimiló cada uno de sus gestos, hasta que al final debió de ser muy poco discreto, porque ella guardó silencio y apartó la mirada, algo ruborizada.

- Creo que estoy enamorado de ti – declaró Chris. – No lo creo: lo sé.

Las mejillas de Amy, alcanzaron un rojo casi imposible. Eso la hacía parecer aún más hermosa. Chris se acercó poco a poco y la dio un beso. En ese momento Nick abrió la puerta.

- ¡Puaj! ¡Por favor! ¡Que hay menores delante!

Chris soltó una risita.

- No hace tanto tú le hacías una especie de maniobra de reanimación a Rachel, así que ahora no te hagas el inocente. ¿Cómo es que vuelves tan pronto? ¿No ibas a ir a la biblioteca después de la escuela?

- Y fui. Pero no me concentraba – dijo Nick, y a Chris le dio la sensación de que le pasaba algo.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Perfectamente. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

- Arriba, haciendo deberes.

- Será mejor que vaya yo también…

- Nick ¿seguro que está todo bien? – preguntó Chris, ya más preocupado al ver que Nick parecía alterado por algo y con muchas ganas de acabar la conversación.

- Seguro, papá. Vosotros seguir… con lo vuestro. Agh, qué asco, de verdad.

Nick se fue, y Chris miró en su dirección durante un rato, con la sensación de que algo no iba bien, pero luego la cercanía física con Amy volvió a distraerle y lo dejó estar.

Al día siguiente Chris descubrió que organizar las cosas con antelación no era tan mala idea.

Generalmente era un hombre de "improvisar", pero cuando tienes a tu cargo a dos adolescentes y tres niños, tienes que tener un horario planificado. Con sincronización, y con la ayuda de Amy, consiguió que todo el mundo estuviera en sus respectivos colegios y trabajos en la hora indicada. Y a la hora de recogerles, lo mismo. Los Viernes sus hijos salían antes que sus sobrinos. Iban a colegios diferentes, pero no estaban muy lejos. Chris se las apañó también para recoger a todo el mundo a tiempo. Él estaba eufórico por aquél logro tan simple y a la vez tan complicado, pero Nick seguía pareciendo preocupado por algo, y Peter directamente parecía deprimido. Nick no quiso ir a la escuela de magia aquél día, y él no le presionó, pero le pareció extraño. La escuela de magia es el único "colegio" al que uno quiere ir con verdaderas ganas. No tardó demasiado en descubrir qué le pasaba a cada uno de sus hijos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Peter le dio un sobre sin decirle nada. Christopher lo abrió. Era una nota de su profesor de educación física, diciéndole que se había negado a jugar al baseball. Chris miró el papel durante unos minutos, como decidiendo el mejor modo de reaccionar. Tuvo una intuición.

- No sabes jugar ¿verdad? – le preguntó, y Peter negó con la cabeza. – Deberías haber dejado que tu profesor te enseñara.

Peter pareció no estar de acuerdo, pero no le contradijo.

- ¿Estás enfadado?

- No, aunque no has debido negarte – respondió Chris. No le gustaba que trajeran notas a casa, pero entendía que nadie debía de haberle enseñado a jugar nunca al baseball. Vio de pronto la oportunidad de hacer algo típico de padres e hijos y eso le ilusionó. Era como recuperar un pedazo dela infancia de sus hijos. Después de comer, organizó en el jardín un partido de baseball. Sabía que la idea sería bien recibida al menos por parte de Victoria, y de Leo, y descubrió que a Nick le encantó también. Alex parecía verlo como algo divertido, y Amy decidió ser el árbitro. Pero cuando hizo que Peter saliera, y les vio a todos con los guantes y los bates….

- ¡No! – chilló, y se quedó paralizado.

- ¿No qué? Voy a enseñaros a jugar. No es tan difícil como parece. – dijo Chris, intentando animarle, pero Peter no parecía escucharle.

- No, no, no.

Salió corriendo y se metió de nuevo en la casa. Christopher se quedó muy sorprendido. Miró a Amy a ver si ella había entendido esa reacción, pero parecía igual de sorprendida. Incluso Nick estaba algo asombrado. Tras unos segundos, Chris entró también.

- ¿Peter? – llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Subió a su cuarto, y se le encontró aovilladlo, temblando como una hoja. Era tan…impactante. ¿Qué ocurría?

El chico murmuraba algo, pero Chris no le entendía. Intentó acercarse a él, pero Peter pareció asustarse más.

- Eh, tesoro ¿qué pasa?

Era como si no le escuchara…como si no pudiera escucharle. Chris se acercó lo máximo que Peter parecía tolerar, y esperó, muy quieto, sin moverse, como si estuviera ante un animal asustado. Finalmente, tras algunos minutos, la respiración de Peter se normalizó un poco, aunque seguía acurrucado y aterrado.

- Siento…siento lo de la nota, de verdad, pero guarda eso – le dijo.

- ¿Qué guarde el qué? – preguntó Chris, sin entender. Siguió la mirada de Peter, y vio el bate de baseball, que había dejado apoyado en la pared al entrar. Y algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Chris. Y se horrorizó. – Dios…no me digas que….Dios…

¿Le habían pegado con un bate? ¿En serio alguien era capaz de golpear a un niño con una bate de baseball? Eso parecía demasiado hasta para Derek. Chris, simplemente, no podía asimilarlo. Se enfureció. Montó en cólera, a decir verdad, pero sabía que ese era un sentimiento que en ese momento podía asustar a Peter, así que hizo lo imposible por contenerlo.

- Sólo es un bate, hijo. Un…un instrumento, para el deporte. Mira…- dijo Chris, y alargó la mano para coger el palo, pero Peter soltó un grito y volvió a su estado histérico. – Vale, vale, lo dejo. Ahí está, no se mueve. Tesoro, tranquilízate por favor. Dios mío…¿de verdad te…? Ese animal…

Chris intentó abrazarle, pero no pareció posible. Peter necesitaba un espacio de seguridad de un metro y Chris se contenía a duras penas para no traspasarlo.

- Me rompió el brazo – dijo el chico, de pronto, sin mirarle, como si Chris no estuviera allí. – El derecho. Me dio tan fuerte que me lo rompió. Yo…tenía miedo de que me diera en la cabeza.

Chris jadeó.

- Santa mierda…

- Siento haber traído una nota, de verdad, de verdad…

- Peter, yo no…Sólo quería enseñarte a jugar al baseball. Pensé que ése era el motivo de que te hubieras negado hoy en clase: que no sabías jugar, y te daba vergüenza que tus compañeros lo supieran. No estoy enfadado y desde luego no voy…no tienes ni que pensarlo, hijo.

Christopher hablaba con mucha suavidad, intentando relajarle con su voz. Poco a poco acercó su mano, y acarició Peter. Luego tiró de la propia mano de Peter con delicadeza, para que se soltara el pelo, que se agarraba con fuerza.

- Sólo quería enseñarte a jugar al baseball – repitió. – Y aun quiero. No tienes que tener miedo…

- No quiero – musitó Peter, y sonó exactamente igual a como había sonado Alex cuando le mandó a hacer deberes. – No quiero, no me obligues. – suplicó.

- Está bien, está bien. Nada de baseball.

Peter pareció relajarse un poco. Chris, muy despacio, transformó las caricias en un abrazo.

- Sabes que nunca te haría daño ¿verdad?

Peter le rodeó con sus brazos con mucha fuerza. Permanecieron así durante un rato, y luego Chris le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Te quiero. – murmuró.

Por primera vez, Chris pudo formular un pensamiento que hacía tiempo rondaba por su cabeza, sin cobrar fuerza del todo:

"Jamás podré entender por todo lo que ha pasado. Por mucho que lo intente, no podré."

- Gracias – respondió Peter.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por quererme.

Chris casi gimió. Peter sonaba tan….desvalido y necesitado.

- Eso no me lo tienes que agradecer, tesoro.

Peter le miró a los ojos.

- Había olvidado que…olvidé lo del bate. No es que "no pensara en ello". Es que simple y llanamente lo olvidé. Cuando hoy el profesor ha venido con ellos a clase yo sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero no sabía por qué. No ha sido hasta verte a ti cuando lo he recordado. Como si mi mente hubiera bloqueado ese recuerdo para mí…

- Mi niño…

Chris le sostuvo cerca de su pecho durante más minutos de los que parecían posibles, hasta que fue el propio Peter el que decidió separarse, algo más recuperado. Chris, realmente, no sabía qué decir.

- No quería estropearos el juego…

- No has estropeado nada. Estarán jugando ahora mismo, y terminarán llenitos de tierra. Tú y yo podemos hacer algo divertido y menos sucio…como…no sé ¿qué te apetece?

- Tú vuelve con ellos…- dijo Peter, en un típico ataque de "no quiero molestar". – Yo puedo esperar a que acabéis haciendo cualquier cosa.

- Eso no es una opción, tesoro. Voy a quedarme contigo.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, Peter.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo…

- No quiero hacer otra cosa. Así que venga: estoy esperando un plan divertido. Si me dejas elegir a mí acabaremos viendo una peli…

- Bueno, eso no estaría mal. Pero…

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Chris, con curiosidad. La expresión de Peter había cambiado. Se mostraba algo inseguro y hasta un poco pícaro. Era todo un alivio verle así, teniendo en cuenta su estado anterior.

- Se supone que yo estaba castigado. Y aunque no voy a quejarme, estás dejándome hacer todo lo que me habías prohibido.

Chris sonrió, y le revolvió el pelo.

- Si el carcelero no mira, no es culpa del preso por escaparse. Y ahora vamos, chico con suerte. Vete eligiendo qué película quieres ver y yo voy a decirles a los demás que estás bien.

Así que Chris bajó las escaleras pensando que haría cualquier cosa por no volver a ver esa mirada de terror en los ojos de Peter. Una mirada que iba conociendo demasiado bien. Pensó que eso sería lo peor que podía pasarle aquél día, pero se equivocaba. Salió al jardín para tranquilizar al resto y casi mientras salía escucho el sonido de cristales rotos. La cara de susto de Nick le permitió adivinar que una ventana acababa de ser asesinada por la pelota de baseball.

- iMierda! ¡Perdón! – masculló Nick y soltó el bate – Joder, lo siento. No era mi intención...Ni siquiera pensé que fuera a darle…Vic me estaba enseñando un poco y yo…

- Vale, Nick. – dijo Chris, suspirando – Ha sido un accidente. Ahora lo recojo y ya está. Me parece que ha sido tu ventana ¿verdad? Haré que la reparen.

Así que Chris subió un momento a recoger la pelota y los cristales. Aunque era un inconveniente, no estaba enfadado con Nick. Como había dicho, había sido un accidente. Esas cosas pasan. Pero cuando entró al cuarto de Nick, la pelota estaba en el escritorio del chico. Chris se acercó a cogerla y vio la esquina de un papel muy fino, rosado, que le llamó la atención, sobresaliendo en una montaña de apuntes. Lo cogió, y leyó. Era una multa. De trescientos dólares. A nombre de Nick.

- NICHOLAS ARIEL HALIWELL – gritó, sabiendo que Nick le oiría desde el jardín. Nick y los vecinos que estuvieran cincuenta metros a la redonda. Efectivamente, cerca de un minuto después escuchó unos pasitos vacilantes, que precedieron la entrada de un Nick apocado en la habitación.

- Has dicho mi nombre completo…- murmuró Nick – Eso es malo.

- Es peor que malo. ¿Puedes explicare qué diablos significa esto? – exigió Chris, levantando el papel. Nick pareció horrorizarse, aunque a la vez parecía preparado para ese momento, como si el que Chris lo descubriera hubiera sido una posibilidad ya contemplada.

- Es una multa.

- ¡YA SÉ QUE ES UNA MULTA! ¡Lo que quiero saber es porque tienes una!

- Eventualmente, uno tiene una multa porque se la entrega un policía – respondió Nick con una calma que rayaba la insolencia. Chris apretó los puños y contó hasta cien en diez segundos.

- Este no es un buen momento para hacerte el gracioso, Nicholas. ¿Por qué tienes esto?

- Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de leerlo, lo sabrías sin tener que jugar a los interrogatorios.

- ¡SI HUBIERAS TENIDO LA DECENDIA DE DECÍRMELO, NO TENDRÍA QUE JUGAR A NADA! ¿Quieres decirme de una vez qué mierda es esto? ¿Qué coño hace mi hijo con una multa? ¿Por qué te la han puesto? No es de tráfico, y además no has vuelto a tocar el coche.

Oír a su padre decir tacos le hizo ver a Nick que estaba muy pero que muy cabreado, así que pensó que le iría mejor si le decía de una vez lo que quería saber.

- Es por hacer un grafiti.

- ¿Qué?

- Un grafiti. Ya sabes, esos dibujos en las paredes, hechos con spray…

- ¡SÉ LO QUE ES UN GRAFITI!

- ¡Bueno pues si lo sabes no me grites! – chilló Nick a su vez.

- ¡Te grito porque te han puesto una multa de trescientos dólares por hacer un grafiti! ¡Y me lo estabas ocultando! ¿Cómo pensabas pagarlo?

- Aun no lo había pensado…

- No, no creo que lo hicieras. La verdad, no creo que pienses mucho: ¿cómo narices se te ocurre? Explícate.

Chris estaba realmente enfadado, y además no hacía nada por ocultarlo. Era peor de lo que Nick se había imaginado. Tragó saliva.

- No hay… no hay mucho que explicar, en realidad. Ayer no fui a la biblioteca, sino que….en fin, ya te lo imaginas…pero me vio un policía y me puso la multa. Por eso llegué antes a casa.

- Y por eso parecías preocupado. ¡Y yo que pensé que te pasaba algo! Nick esto es…esto es…¿pero es que tú no piensas?

- No es tan malo ¿vale? – protestó Nick, alzando demasiado la voz – Sólo es un maldito dibujo en la pared de un edificio viejo. Ese policía entrometido podía haberse enrollado y haber pasado de largo…

- ¿Qué no es tan malo? ¿Sólo un maldito dibujo? – repitió Chris, con incredulidad – Aparte de que en CUALQUIER circunstancia los actos vandálicos son, sin duda, algo MALO, ¿tengo que recordarte, a ti, entre toda la gente del mundo, que esta clase de cosas pueden hacerte terminar en un juzgado? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Porque ya no tienes diez años, Nick, y aunque seas menor pueden exigirte responsabilidades legales del tipo de las que te llevan a un centro de menores.

Que le recordara esa parte funesta de su pasado le pareció un golpe bajo a Nick, que reaccionó con furia.

- ¡No seas histérico! ¡Nadie va a la cárcel ni a un correccional por un dibujo en una pared!

- Para tu información, si pintaste la propiedad de un particular puede demandarte. Y si te demanda, vas a un juicio civil. Y no, Nick, no irías a ningún correccional, simplemente me harían pagar más dinero, pero quedaría registrado, y…

- ¡Si ese es el problema quédate tu maldito dinero, no te he pedido que me lo pagues! – espetó Nick, rabioso porque lo que en verdad le dolía era haber puesto a su padre en la situación de tener que perder dinero por sus errores.

- ¡ESE NO ES EL PUÑETERO PROBLEMA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ENCIMA VAYAS DE VÍCTIMA! Claro que voy a pagarlo. Tengo que hacerlo, y aunque no tuviera lo haría igual. Y no, no me hace ninguna gracia desembolsar 300 dólares para subvencionar tus idioteces, pero eso es lo de menos. ¡NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR DISCUTIENDO CONMIGO, DEBERÍAS ESTAR PIDIENDO PERDON!

Nick iba a responder, pero en ese momento entró Amy, seguramente atraída por el escándalo.

- Chicos…¿qué es lo que ocurre? Se os oye por toda la casa…

- Métete en tus asuntos – espetó Nick, desahogándose, como quien dice, en alguien inocente. Chris estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo, pero Amy lo intuyó y decidió tratar de apaciguar las cosas.

- Eso estoy haciendo, Nick. Meterme en mis asuntos, y mis "asuntos" sois vosotros. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Le han multado por hacer un grafiti.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Amy, con incredulidad. Venía dispuesta a "interceder" por el chico, pero lo cierto es que no sabía cómo. Era una gran metedura de pata. – Nick, eso… caray. Creo que te has pasado un poco…¿no? Además…¿cómo han podido ponerte una multa si eres menor? ¿No tendrían que haber llamado a Chris?

Sin darse cuenta, Amy acaba de desvelar algo en lo que Chris no había reparado. Efectivamente, ella tenía razón: era menor, pero a ese policía le había dicho que tenía 18. Había puesto la excusa de que no llevaba el carnet de identidad encima, y por suerte aquél hombre lo dejó pasar, sin añadir a su cagada la falta del documento de identidad. Le enseñó en su lugar el carnet de la biblioteca, donde no ponía su edad. El policía pareció creer la excusa del olvido como posible, y no hizo averiguaciones…

- Nick…¿le dijiste al policía que eres menor? – preguntó Chris, pero no obtuvo respuesta. – Nicholas…¿le mentiste a un policía?

"Mierda. Ahora sí que estoy muerto." pensó. "Y todo porque esa estúpida no ha sabido mantener la boca cerrada"

- Nick, mentirle a un policía es… - empezó Amy, mucho más tranquila que Chris. Pero entonces…

- Cierra el pico, zorra.

El tiempo se detuvo. Nick no sabía por qué lo había dicho. Bueno, sí lo sabía: porque le habían descubierto, y eso le molestaba. Porque estaba furioso consigo mismo. Porque hubiera deseado que su padre no se enterase, y haber resuelto aquello él sólo. Porque le había salido de lo más hondo, como una necesidad imperiosa e incontrolable. Porque sabía que estaba en un lío de narices. Y porque había sido Amy la que le había hecho darse cuenta a su padre de que había ocultado ser un menor, y eso hacía que fuera más fácil volcar su furia contra ella, como si de verdad hubiese otro culpable aparte de él.

Pero decir eso fue, desde luego, lo peor que podía hacer en aquél momento. Intuía que su padre era de los de "mi novia es intocable", y él la había llamado zorra. Puede que Chris fuera a matarle de verdad y no sólo metafóricamente…Efectivamente, a los ojos de Nick, el gesto de Chris en ese momento era el de un asesino en serie. Sin embargo, en vez de a gritos, cuando habló lo hizo en voz normal, peligrosamente tranquilo. Dañinamente bajo control. Nick casi tenía más miedo cuando Chris no le gritaba. Solía significar: "me estoy controlando para no asesinarte."

- Veo que tenemos que tratar primero un problema de actitud. Estás muy equivocado si piensas que puedes llamarle eso a una mujer, pero TIENES QUE ESTAR DIRECTAMENTE LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE PUEDES LLAMÁRSELO A MI NOVIA.

Bueno, ahí estaban los gritos. De verdad, Chris tenía una capacidad para modular su voz que acojonaba. En otro momento Nick le hubiera sugerido que se hiciera actor de doblaje. Pero en aquél instante lo que hizo fue retroceder un paso, algo asustado. Amy puso una mano sobre el brazo de Chris, como para serenarle.

- Cálmate, Chris…- le dijo con voz suave, y ojos tristes.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Has oído lo que te ha llamado? ¡Estoy demasiado calmado! Este mocoso tiene un claro problema con la forma en la que debe dirigirse a mí, pero pensé que hasta él tendría sus límites, y nunca creí que pudiera faltarte al respeto de esa manera. ¡Vas a disculparte ahora mismo, Nicholas, y ya estás buscando una forma para compensarla!

Nick quería agachar la cabeza, asentir, y entornar un "mea culpa" que hubiera sido totalmente sincero, pero en lugar de eso, hablando la furia por él, respondió:

- Que me compense ella a mí: es ella la que se ha acoplado a esta casa y a nuestras vidas y…¡ah!

El impacto sonó más fuerte de lo que en realidad fue. Nick se llevó la mano a la mejilla, asimilando que Chris le había dado una bofetada. Chris por su parte, intentó calmarse. Por alguna razón, le enfurecía que se metiera con Amy más de lo que le enfurecía que le insultara a él. Era su novia, y no se merecía ese trato.

- Esta vez no voy a pedirte disculpas – declaró Chris, apuntándole con el dedo – Te lo has ganado a pulso y sólo estás complicándote las cosas. Ya te la has cargado bastante, así que discúlpate, deja de hacer el idiota, y ve a por el cepillo.

Nick aún seguía con la mano en la mejilla. La bajó lentamente, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Le había dolido, pero probablemente no tenía ganas de llorar por eso. Era más lógico que quisiera llorar por el hecho de que todo indicaba que iba a castigarle delante de Amy. Y eso era algo que sucedería únicamente por encima de su cadáver.

- ¿Qué pasa papá, no te gusta escuchar la verdad? Mira como ella no dice nada: sabe que tengo razón.

Al decir esto, Nick miró a Amy y entonces lo vio: ella estaba llorando, en silencio. Había hecho llorar a Amy. Eso le hizo sentir tan…mal. Chris lo vio también, y él se sintió furioso. Más aún de lo que ya lo estaba, si es que era posible.

- Se acabó – dijo, y agarró a Nick de un brazo con movimientos rápidos y algo bruscos. Orbitó el cepillo, se sentó, y se le puso encima. De un tirón le bajó los pantalones. – Te has pasado tanto que no sé si vas a lamentarlo más cuando entres en razón y te des cuenta o cuando intentes sentarte.

Dicho esto, comenzó el castigo. No le pegó fuerte, pero sí más rápido que otras veces, por lo que Nick tuvo la sensación de que le ardía casi desde que empezó.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Chris fue subiendo de intensidad, y Nick se encontró con que el no llorar le costaba horrores. Las lágrimas le mordían los ojos mientras él no las dejaba salir.

Sentía tanta rabia…¿Por qué? ¿Por lo idiota que estaba siendo? No, no podía ser por eso…Por Chris...Sentía rabia por Chris, por como defendía a su amorcito. Eso es, todo era culpa de Chris. Era un estúpido, controlador, maniático y abusivo. Era un imbécil que no tenía por qué haber descubierto el maldito papel y haber gritado como un animal alertando a esa entrometida. Él no quería hacerla llorar. Si se hubiera estado calladita…

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Quiero una disculpa, Nicholas. Esto es por tu falta de respeto. Luego trataremos tu afición por destruir el mobiliario urbano.

Eso a Nick le dolió en lo más hondo de su orgullo. Él no destrozaba el mobiliario urbano: hacía obras de arte gratuitas. Era el tercer grafiti que hacía en su vida, y lo cierto es que, modestia aparte, no le había quedado nada mal. Le veía un montón de defectos, pero también se sentía orgulloso de su dibujo…y Chris lo veía como un mero acto vandálico. Eso le molestó, y por eso no dijo nada, a pesar de que ya estaba llorando y soltado quejidos audibles.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Deja de llorar, Nick, joder. Dejar de llorar" se dijo, pero no podía. Más le valía asumir que era un débil llorica. Sobre todo cuando Chris parecía empeñado en que no volviera a sentarse en la vida.

- Una disculpa, Nick. Aún ni siquiera he empezado a castigarte, así que sé inteligente y discúlpate, porque no me creo que te parezca bien la forma en la que la has hablado.

Chris esperó unos segundos, a ver si Nick respondía, pero nada.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Tienes razón, no debería haberle hablado así – dijo Nick, y Chris suspiró, pensando que su hijo había recuperado el juicio. Pero cantó victoria demasiado pronto, porque Nick no había terminado. – Tendría que haber sido más descriptivo. No es una zorra, es una ramera que en vez de por dinero trabaja por una casa.

**CRACK**

- Aaau.

Chris le dio tan fuerte que se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Pero es que apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado. Se obligó a mantener la calma y a contener su furia, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. De que si seguía castigando a Nick en ese momento le haría daño.

- Ponte en esa esquina – le ordenó. Nick no parecía dispuesto a hacerle caso, pero Chris no entró al trapo, y se limitó a ponerle de pie, a colocarle la ropa con cierta brusquedad, y a dirigirle hacia donde se encontraban las dos paredes. Luego se volvió a sentar, y dejó escapar el aire. Su hijo. Era su hijo. A cualquier otro que osara hablarse así a Amy le partiría cada uno de sus huesos, pero a Nick no, porque era su hijo. Se repitió eso una y otra vez, y luego poco a poco fue siendo consciente de los demás sonidos de aquella habitación, además de su respiración furiosa.

Estaba Amy, de pie, pegada a la puerta, aparentemente impactada y sin poder moverse. Lloraba en considerable silencio, pero de vez en cuando se la oía. Hace unos años, Chris no había sabido qué hacer cuando una mujer lloraba. Bianca acabó por irse a casa de una amiga porque él no supo entenderla. Y había muerto. La experiencia le había hecho aprender y ahora era todo un experto en sentimientos. Por eso supo que Amy no lloraba por las palabras de Nick. Evidentemente, las palabras del chico la habían hecho daño, pero lloraba más bien por nerviosismo, por susto…por presenciar una situación tan incómoda y violenta como aquella. Primero había visto como se gritaban, y luego cómo castigaba a Nick. Y las dos cosas parecían haberle afectado bastante.

Chris la hubiera dicho algo, o la hubiera intentado consolar, de no ser por el otro sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación: el llanto de Nick. Era evidente que Nick intentaba que no se le oyera, pero no era capaz de esconderlo del todo. Debía de dolerle bastante. Chris se maldijo por aquél último golpe tan intenso. Se acercó a él, dispuesto a reconducir todo aquello. Nick la había cagado, y quería que lo entendiera y que no volviera a repetirlo, pero no conseguiría nada mientras Nick se empeñara en responder a todo con gritos, incultos, y desplantes. Primero tenía que romper esa barrera de furia, de orgullo, o de lo que fuera, y quería intentar hacerlo por las buenas. Además, pese a lo que le había dicho, sí se arrepentía de haberle pegado en la cara.

- Nick, lamento haberte golpeado en la cara, y no sé si entiendes por qué me he enfadado tanto. Tal vez si te lo explico puedas entrar en razón. Ningún hombre que se precie debe decir ciertas cosas sobre una mujer. Eso que la has llamado es ofensivo, barriobajero, maleducado, dañino, injustificado y fuera de lugar. Ella no te ha hecho nada, y aunque hubiera sido así no podrías llamarle eso. Además la has hecho daño. No es ninguna acoplada. Ni siquiera es una invitada. Es mi novia. La mujer a la que amo. Y por eso la debes un respeto. No va a ser nada que no queráis que sea, pero siempre tendréis que respetarla, como a mí, e incluso más. En serio, Nick, hay cosas que no se le dicen nunca a una muer. Imagínate que alguien se lo hubiera llamado a tu madre.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Nick, porque dio justo en la diana, como solían hacer las palabras de Chris. Amy no era su madre, pero era una mujer, y más allá de eso, la mujer de Chris. La mujer de su padre. Había estado pensando, y sabía que había sido injusto con Amy. Que ella no le había hecho nada. Y que más allá de eso, no tendría que haberla llamado ciertas cosas. Él no había tenido madre y por eso era una idea que casi veneraba en su cabeza, como si una madre fuera algo celestial, algo divino que debía tenerse en un pedestal. Se había acostumbrado a que Peter insultara a su madre, y aun así no lo permitía desde que sabía la verdad sobre ella. Si a alguien se le ocurría…si alguien llamaba "zorra" o "ramera" a su madre, sería lo último que haría antes de que él le matara. Le pareció desleal por parte de Chris decirle aquello. Le provocó muchos remordimientos. Y nuevamente no reaccionó a ellos de la forma correcta.

- Chúpame el culo.

Chris chirrió los dientes. Nick realmente hacía que la gente perdiera las ganas de ser amable con él.

- Oh, voy a hacer algo muy diferente con tu culo. Y yo que pensaba que ya había sido lo suficientemente elocuente.

Le arrastró de nuevo hacia la cama, y le volvió a bajar la ropa. Se fijó en el tono ligeramente rosado de la zona castigada, maldiciendo la actitud de su hijo.

- Puedo hacer esto todas las veces que tú quieras, Nick, pero sería más fácil para todos si simplemente dejaras de hacer el estúpido.

CRACK CRACK

- Au – se quejó Nick, en voz alta, y se mordió la lengua para no volver a hacerlo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Has hecho un grafiti, me lo has ocultado, y has mentido a un policía. Tendría que estar castigándote por eso y no por tus groserías porque NO TENDRIAS QUE ESTAR SIENDO GROSERO. No es un buen momento para serlo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

-Auch. Para ya, gilipollas.

Chris imprimió más fuerza en los azotes.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Es que no entiendes el principio básico de auto preservación? Si no lo haces ya por obediencia hazlo al menos por inteligencia. ¿Qué pretendes? Yo no voy a cansarme, Nick.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Entonces, Nick le mordió en la pierna. Fue inesperado y algo doloroso, y Chris se detuvo de inmediato, llevándose la mano a la pierna. Comprendió que no iba a conseguir nada si seguían así. Le hizo levantarse y le subió la ropa. Nick protestó, pero él le ignoró.

- Al rincón – le dijo, y le envió con una palmada. – En vista de que te portas como un niño pequeño voy a tratarte como a uno. Voy a traer una pastilla de jabón. Más te vale no moverte. – advirtió, y salió de la habitación. Amy le siguió. Chris iba a meterse en el baño, pero entonces ella le agarró del brazo.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso? – preguntó ella, a todas luces enfadada. Pilló a Chris con la guardia baja.

- ¿Hacerle qué?

- ¡Pegarle así! – dijo con indignación.

Amy había asistido a toda la escena con espanto. Cuando se enteró de la forma en la que Chris corregía a Leo, una parte de ella se preguntó si hacía lo mismo con Nick y Peter. Le pareció que eran demasiado mayores para eso, pero había decidido no entrometerse y había estado dispuesta a mantenerlo. Hasta que presenció esa horrible pelea, llena de gritos, insultos, llantos y finalmente un Nick humillado y ultrajado en las rodillas de su padre. Amy había asistido a todo como hipnotizada, sin poder apartar la mirada.

- Amy, se ha pasado de la raya. Lo que te ha llamado…

- ¡Me lo ha llamado a mí! Además, él tiene razón, sólo estaba siendo sincero…

- ¡Y una mierda! – gritó Chris – Eso no es cierto. No eres nada de eso ¿me oyes? Yo quiero que estés aquí, y por supuesto no eres…no…ni siquiera entiendo por qué te lo ha llamado.

- Pues no iba muy desencaminado – murmuró ella, como para sí misma. Antes de que Chris pudiera decir nada, ella continuó – Pero ese no es el punto. ¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver!

- Amy, ahora no quiero discutir contigo – zanjó Chris, de mal humor. Cogió la pastilla de jabón, y se giró para mirarla. – Si no quieres no vuelvas a entrar, nadie te obliga.

Aparentando más seguridad de la que sentía, Chris la esquivó y entró en el cuarto de Nick. Tras unos segundos vio como ella entraba también. Eso le dio fuerzas, no supo por qué. Quizás porque necesitaba algo de apoyo, y el hecho de que estuviera ahí le hacía pensar que lo tenía. O tal vez ella sólo estuviera ahí para reunir más argumentos para discutir con él después. Luego se ocuparía de eso. En ese momento caminó hacia Nick y empezó a desenvolver la pastilla de jabón.

- Siento haberte mordido – dijo Nick, muy bajito. Había llorado, pero ahora estaba calmado, después de estar un par de minutos a solas en aquella esquina, pensando.

- Bueno, es un comienzo. Ahora abre la boca. Esta vez no te la voy a sacar. Si la dejas caer te pondré otra. Tengo tres, y por tu bien te digo que no hagas el tonto porque si las escupes todas va a ser realmente malo para ti.

Nick asintió. Parecía algo más dócil. Chris suspiró, y le introdujo la pastilla. Lo hacía así por tres razones:

Razón número uno: Efectivamente le parecía un castigo más propio de niños que de adolescentes, y con eso quería hacerle reflexionar un poco.

Razón número dos: Si tenía la boca ocupada no podía decir más palabrotas y empeorar su situación.

Razón número tres: Si Nick odiaba el sabor de esa pastilla una tercera parte de lo que lo odiaba él, aquello sería muy efectivo. Con él lo fue, y sino que le preguntaran a su padre.

Una vez le quedó claro que Nick no iba a intentar escupir la pastilla, volvió a llevarle a la cama. Aquella vez dejó el cepillo a un lado, y fue mucho más suave, consciente de que ya le había castigado mucho. En realidad, de no haber sido recientemente castigado, ni le habría dolido. Ni siquiera le bajó el pantalón.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Nada de mordiscos.

PLAS PLAS

Nick dejó caer la pastilla de jabón. Chris se dio cuenta de que no había sido a propósito, así que decidió no ir a por otra. Nick parecía mucho menos rebelde y era justo darle un respiro.

PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Ai, no, papá. Nunca más, te lo prometo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Y nada de insultos. Ni a Amy, ni a mí.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- No, papá, no lo haré más.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo – dijo Chris, y le dejó levantarse. – Ahora que has terminado de hacer el tonto nos queda el asunto del grafiti. Ve a enjuagarte la boca y te pones en esa esquina.

Nick lloriqueó un poco, pero no le quedaban ganas de protestar. Chris había sido muy duro con él, aunque sabía que era porque él mismo se lo había buscado. Se limitó a obedecer y fue al baño. Allí dio rienda suelta al llanto, y se enjuagó, y se limpió la cara, y luego volvió. Saber que ahora venía el verdadero castigo le hacía sentir un estúpido por haber prolongado su agonía. Podía haberse ahorrado todo el previo si hubiera sabido mantener la boca cerradita, para que no entraran moscas ni salieran tonterías. Se puso en la esquina que Chris le había dicho preguntándose una vez más de dónde había salido toda esa furia incontrolable, que le había hecho decir todo aquello. Chris había tenido razón, lo del grafiti era una tontería. Una tontería muy chula, pero una tontería. El policía le había metido miedo sobre lo que podía pasarle de seguir haciendo esas cosas, y él había estado temiendo la reacción de Chris, por eso no le había dicho nada. Además, quería buscar la forma de pagar la multa por sí mismo. Pero todo eso ya no importaba. Nick lloriqueó, y dándole igual quién pudiera estar mirando, se frotó el culo. Chris había tenido razón: no sabía si iba a lamentarlo más al sentarse o en aquél momento, sintiéndose un idiota y un miserable por la forma en que se había comportado. No entendía cómo es que Chris no le había matado. Se giró para ver si seguía enfadado, pero le sorprendió comprobar que no había nadie en la habitación. Amy y Chris debían de haberle dejado sólo.

Efectivamente, Chris había salido y Amy le había seguido.

- ¿Por qué le dejas en esa esquina? ¿Para hacerle sufrir más? – preguntó ella, con demasiada agresividad para el gusto de Chris.

- No. Para que se calme él, para calmarme yo, y para darle un poco de tiempo para que le deje de doler.

- ¡No va a dejarle de doler en la vida!

- No duele tanto como parece, Amy. No digo que sea agradable, pero por eso es un castigo. Además, eso que has visto ahí no es lo normal. Habitualmente es mucho más razonable y no tengo que ser tan duro.

- ¿Cómo esperas que sea razonable si le has dado una paliza? ¡Y encima le dejas ahí, muriéndose de impaciencia!

- Eso es parte del castigo. Y ya has visto que se muestra mucho más tranquilo después de estar un rato a solas, pensando. Es listo, y si quiere entiende perfectamente lo que puede hacer y lo que no. Cuando lo olvida, yo se lo recuerdo. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar ya de esto, por favor?

- ¡No, claro que no! ¡No sé de qué esperas que hablemos después de…!

- Pues, para empezar, espero que me expliques lo que querías decir con eso de "no está tan desencaminado" – interrumpió Chris, cada vez menos dispuesto a ser paciente. Primero, un hijo aterrorizado. Luego, un hijo rabioso. Y después, una novia cabreada.

- ¿Me estás preguntando si soy una prostituta? – preguntó ella, sin miramientos.

Joder, qué directa.

- No, pero algo tiene que significar. Mi hijo te insulta, y en lugar de enfadarte dices que "no está tan desencaminado". ¿Qué querías decir?

- ¡Ahora te quedas con las ganas! No pienso calmar tu curiosidad después de lo que has hecho.

- ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! – respondió Chris, comenzando a enfadarse de verdad.

- ¡Le has pegado! Y aun quieres pegarle más.

- Le he castigado por faltarte al respeto, y ahora voy a hacerlo por hacer un grafiti y ocultarme la multa.

- Tú lo llamas castigo. Yo lo llamo maltrato.

Christopher dio un golpe en la pared, con la mano abierta. Se hizo daño, pero no le importó. Amy se asustó, y Chris se obligó a controlarse. Se dio cuenta una vez más de lo pequeña y frágil que parecía ella.

- No vuelvas a decir eso – la advirtió.

- ¿O sino qué? ¿Me pegarás a mí también?

- No. Te pediré las llaves de mi casa y serás libre de encontrar a alguien que sea más de tu agrado. Alguien que sepa ser mejor padre que yo, o tal vez un hombre más joven y sin hijos.

Amy abrió mucho los ojos, porque Chris había hablado completamente en serio y con una voz calmada que contrastaba mucho con su furia anterior.

- Ya sabías lo que había – continuó él – Yo no te he engañado. Sabías que tenía tres hijos, y lo siento si pensaste que nos pasábamos el día en armonía y sin discutir. Tengo dos adolescentes y un niño de ocho años. Prácticamente todos los días es una batalla campal. Y aun así no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, porque les adoro. Precisamente porque les adoro quiero lo mejor para ellos, y es mi trabajo protegerles del peligro y de sí mismos, y enseñarles lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Siento que no te gusten mis métodos, pero no vuelvas a insinuar que les maltrato porque no tienes ni idea. A grandes rasgos sabes la historia de Peter. Que me compares con ese…con ese cerdo hijo de puta que ha hecho que mi hijo casi se mee encima cuando sólo intentaba enseñares a jugar al baseball, es algo con lo que no voy a tragar.

Durante un momento incómodo, sólo hubo silencio. Luego, Amy pareció recuperarse.

- Así que eso es lo que ha pasado con Peter…

- Sí. Eso es lo que ha pasado con Peter. – respondió Chris, muy seco. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la conversación no había terminado para Amy.

- Ahora no te enfades, porque no. Porque no tienes derecho. Porque no puedes esperar que vea lo que he visto y no diga nada.

- ¡Sí, eso es justo lo que espero! ¡Que no digas nada o que me apoyes! Porque si piensas que ha sido fácil para mí, estás muy equivocada. ¡Odio verle llorar y odio castigarle, pero odiaría más todavía que le metan en la cárcel o que se convierta en una mala persona! Prefiero que se enfade conmigo y le duela un poco a que vaya por ahí haciendo lo que le apetezca sin medir las consecuencias hasta tener que sufrirlas.

Amy iba a responder, pero en ese momento vieron a Nick, que venía hacia ellos llorando y se abrazó a Chris antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

- No os peléis – pidió. – No os peléis por mi culpa. Os he oído gritar.

Nick sollozó con fuerza y Chris le acarició el pelo.

- Eh, sshhh, calma mi vida. No es así, no nos peleamos por tu culpa, no pienses eso.

- Sí que es así, es por mi culpa, y por lo que he hecho y…y…snif…l-lo s-siento, papá – dijo Nick, y se rompió en la última palabra. Chris le dio un beso en la frente.

- Corazón, eso no es cierto. No es culpa tuya que Amy y yo no estemos de acuerdo en algo.

- Pero estabais hablando de mí…

- Lo que te convierte en el asunto de la discusión, no en el motivo. No es culpa tuya.

Nick lloró un ratito más abrazado a él, mientras Amy observaba en silencio. Chris le dio otro beso en la frente cuando vio que Nick se calmaba casi del todo, pero entonces el chico empezó a llorar otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nick?

Sólo recibió más sollozos.

- Ey, ¿por qué lloras?

- S-siento lo que he d-dicho y haberte mordido y…y…haberte ocultado la multa y que me la pusieran, y el grafiti y…y….

Nick rompió a llorar aún más intensamente, sobre la camiseta de Chris.

- Sé que lo sientes. Sólo quería que te dieras cuenta de que lo sentías. A veces, cuando hacemos algo mal y nos enfadamos con nosotros mismos, lo pagamos con los demás. Eso no está bien, porque nos hace decir cosas que en realidad no sentimos. Es cuestión de aprender autocontrol. Y hablando de autocontrol, yo no debería haberte gritado así. Eso no ha ayudado a que tú te controles: es difícil hablar bien cuando te están gritando. Tampoco debería haberte pegado en la cara. Quiero que entiendas que el hecho de que tú cometas errores no me da derecho a cometerlos yo, y viceversa. Sé que he dicho un par de cosas que te han molestado, pero eso no justifica que reacciones como lo has hecho.

Nick asintió, y se abrazó aún más a él.

- Me…me molestó que dijeras que "destrocé el mobiliario urbano". Es mi dibujo. Es…arte. – musitó Nick, muy bajito.

Chris guardó silencio un momento, pensativo.

- Sí, Nick, estoy seguro de que es arte. ¿Sabes que hay sitios donde es legal hacer grafitis? Fachadas cuyos dueños quieren que las pinten. Hay una vía legal para hacer pinturas en la calle, Nick, y estaré muy orgulloso si decides hacer eso. Admiro tu talento, ya te lo dije.

Nick suspiró. Tendría que haber imaginado que Chris tendría una respuesta. Tenía una respuesta para todo, y casi siempre tenía razón. Lo de hacer "grafitis legales" no sonaba nada mal.

- T-también me dolió que…que nombraras a mi madre.

Eso sorprendió un poco a Chris.

- Bueno, lo siento, pero tenía razón. Si te dolió es porque sabes que es cierto. Esa palabra no debe usarse con una madre, ni con una mujer, ni con nadie.

Nick asintió. Disminuyó entonces la intensidad de sus sollozos.

- Y….si…si te oculté la multa y le hice creer al poli que era mayor de edad era porque….porque no quería que lo supieras y tuvieras que pagarla tú. Quería…quería hacerme cargo yo…Asumir mi error…

- Nick, eso te honra, pero tú no tienes dinero. Yo soy tu padre, y respondo por ti mientas seas menor, y te respaldaré aun cuando no lo seas, porque eres mi hijo, y porque te quiero. Mi dinero es tu dinero, aunque preferiría no tener que usarlo para pagar multas. Está bien que quieras asumir tus responsabilidades, pero de momento eso significa decírmelo a mí. Esa es la forma en la que debes hacerte cargo de tus errores: siendo valiente y diciéndome a mí la verdad, y yo ya veré cómo se soluciona.

- Pero…no es justo que tengas que pagar tú, por algo que he hecho yo…

- Oh, bueno, mi cartera pone unos cuantos billetes, pero si tú la pifias ya sabes que hay consecuencias. Esa es tu "multa". No tienes que preocuparte más que de mí y del castigo que decida. Esa es la ventaja de tener un padre que cuide de ti: que tienes la seguridad de que no va a pasarte nada.

Chris le acarició el pelo, y se fijó en que Nick aumentaba su llanto otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasa, cielo? Ya no llores. Ya está. Ya se ha pasado.

- N-no – gimoteó Nick – porque ahora….snif….ahora me vas a pegar por lo del grafiti.

Chris entendió entonces la preocupación de Nick, y decidió acabar ya con eso. Le giró un poco y le dio tres azotes.

PLAS

- Nada de grafitis

PLAS

- Ni de mentir a policías.

PLAS

- Ni de ocultarme la verdad.

Nick lloriqueó un poco, pero pareció sorprendido de que eso fuera todo. Lo cierto es que aún le dolía bastante, así que agradeció infinitamente que no hubiera más.

- ¿Puedo irme? – preguntó, mirando al suelo.

- Puedes irte…después de que te de un abrazo – respondió Chris, y le atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. – Mi niño cabezota y con carácter.

Nick soltó un sollozo, pero fue algo más bien histérico, como de emociones contenidas que necesitaban salir.

- ¿Dejaré de ser un llorica algún día? – se preguntó en voz alta.

- Espero que no – contestó Chris, con cariño, dándole un golpecito en la nariz – Te pones muy tierno cuando lloras. Lo que sí espero es que dejes de provocar que yo sea el malo, y el que te haga llorar.

Nick se restregó sobre el hombro de Chris. Siempre se había sentido mal por ser más bien bajito, pero en esos momentos le encantaba, porque le hacía sentir seguro cuando Chris le abrazaba. Le gustaba ser más pequeño que él, y esperaba serlo siempre, aunque sabía que probablemente le quedaba aun crecer un poco más y entonces inevitablemente, superaría la altura de Chris como todos los chicos de su generación superaban las de sus padres.

De vez en cuando soltaba algún sollozo que otro, pero ya lloraba muy poquito. Aun así, Chris no le soltó, aunque acabó por llevarle a su cuarto de nuevo para poder sentarse. Le acarició la espalda mientras decía palabras suaves como "no es nada" y "ya pasó". En un determinado momento Amy se les acercó, y les miró con curiosidad. Chris le devolvió una mirada fría.

- Nick, ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó ella con dulzura - ¿Te duele mucho?

- No. – respondió con él, y escondió la cara en el pecho de Chris, muerto de vergüenza.

- ¿No? ¿Seguro, cariño? Entonces…¿por qué lloras?

- Porque he sido un idiota y…y odio que papá se enfade conmigo.

Amy se quedó pensativa. Nick lloraba por el supuesto enfado de Chris. Enfado del que ya no había ni rastro. No lloraba porque le hubiera pegado, ya no.

- Bueno – dijo Chris, al cabo de unos minutos. – Aunque eres una manta estupenda lo cierto es que ya no hace tanto frío como para que necesite tus servicios – bromeó – Estoy seguro de que aún no es tarde para jugar otro partido. Uno en el que la pelota no termine en alguna ventana, a ser posible.

Nick sonrió un poquito, y se limpió la cara.

- ¿Tú vas a jugar? – le preguntó.

- Mmm. Yo voy a quedarme con tu hermano, viendo una película…

- ¿Y yo puedo quedarme con vosotros? – preguntó Nick, esperanzado.

- Debería decirte que no – respondió Chris – Debería decirte que no para que aprendas a ir a la biblioteca cuando me dices que te vas a la biblioteca. Pero por suerte para ti me gusta demasiado estar tranquilamente en el sofá con vosotros, viendo la tele.

Nick ensanchó su sonrisa. Le gustaba saber que todo volvía a estar bien, y que seguía teniendo esa habilidad para conseguir cualquier cosa de su padre.

Bajaron las escaleras, pero Amy retuvo a Chris un momento.

- Chris…

- No quiero seguir discutiendo – respondió él, algo duramente.

- No…yo…en realidad, quería disculparme. Te he visto con Nick…Parece que sabes lo que haces…No es…No es como si le hubieras pegado y ya está. Lo has hecho por un motivo, te has ocupado de que lo entienda y has…has sido amable con él, cuando ha empezado a comportarse. Me ha… me ha impactado ver… Pero ahora parece que era justo lo que tenías que hacer. Y tenías razón: no debe ser tan doloroso…No cuando le entristece más tu enfado que el castigo…

- Te aseguro que cosquillas tampoco le hace, pero yo no busco causarle ningún daño.

- Lo sé…y siento haber insinuado….No soy nadie para decirte nada.

- Eso no es cierto. Eres mi pareja. Vivimos juntos. Lo que ocurra en esta casa es totalmente de tu incumbencia. Pero quiero que entiendas que yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ellos. Ser padre implica a veces ser el malo. Tú deberías saberlo, eres maestra…

- Mis niños son mucho más pequeños. Además, la función de un maestro es enseñar, no educar. Educados se supone (y digo se supone porque me encuentro de todo) que vienen de casa. Como te dije, no tengo ni idea de esto. Tú en cambio tienes experiencia, y he comprobado que no te va nada mal. Nick te adora, y tú eres tan "malo" como cariñoso. Es como si supieras cuando tienes que hacer de ogro y cuando de oso amoroso… Y además te...te has disculpado con él...Eso me ha impresionado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Podrías haber dicho "te merecías que te gritara y te diera un tortazo". Mucha gente en tu lugar lo hubiera hecho.

- Intento comerme el orgullo cuando estoy con ellos. Yo también cometo errores, y muchos. ¿Cómo puedo pedirles que enfrente los suyos si yo no asumo los míos? No les pego en la cara, puedo hacerles daño. Gritar sí que grito pero no así...No sé cómo explicarlo, pero no es forma de hablar las cosas. Lo que él hizo no estuvo bien, pero no voy a conseguir que me cuente la verdad si le grito. Es como el padre que espera a su hijo con un cinturón el día de las notas...¿cómo rayos espera que el chico le entregue las calificaciones? Hay que tener tacto, y yo antes no lo he tenido. Él no tenía por qué decir lo que ha dicho, pero yo de alguna manera, lo he provocado. Perdí los nervios, al menos en parte, y es por eso por lo que me he disculpado.

Amy le miró como impresionada durante unos momentos.

- No volveré a dudar de ti. Realmente entiendes a tus hijos... Sólo te pido un favor…

- ¿Cuál?

- La próxima vez avísame. No estaba preparada para ver a tu hijo desnudo, ni creo que él lo estuviera.

- Pero si no has llegado a verle "nada", estabas justo al otro lado…

- Chris, tiene diecisiete años. De verdad que es algo que tanto él como yo te agradeceremos eternamente.

- Te confieso que en parte lo hice porque fue a ti a quién insultó. Estoy seguro de que se cuidará dos veces antes de hacerlo de nuevo. – dijo Chris, sin poder evitar una risita.

- Es usted un hombre cruel, señor Haliwell – respondió Amy, pero ya no parecía enfadada. Bajaron juntos a reunirse con los demás. Resultó que Peter había estado con los pequeños mientras se desataba la guerra en el piso de arriba. Le miró a los ojos cuando bajó, como buscando que todo estuviera bien. Seguramente había escuchado los gritos. Chris le sonrió, para tranquilizarle. Peter le devolvió el gesto, y levantó la mano, donde tenía el DVD de "El Rey León".

- Nuestro plan se ha visto perversamente frustrado. La peli gana frente al baseball, y tras someterlo a votación, mi película ha sido cruelmente desechada. Así que nos toca ver esta…Si quieres te reproduzco los diálogos: me los sé de memoria. Y no digamos ya las canciones…

Pese al tono de "ay que ver, lo que hay que hacer por los enanos", Chris se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba encantado. Sonrió, y mientras él estaba ahí como un tonto contemplando su familia feliz, Nick pasó como una exhalación a su lado, corriendo.

- ¡Me pido el sofá! – exclamó, y se tumbó en él cuan largo era. Peter se sentó encima suyo, y los dos se rieron.

Al final, Peter, Chris y Amy se sentaron en el sofá, con Victoria, Alex y Leo en las piernas de cada uno de ellos. Nick se sentó en el suelo, con un cojín, apoyando la espalda en los bajos del sofá. Se sentía observado por Amy, como si ella quisiera comprobar que estaba bien. Durante la película, sintió que alguien enredaba los dedos en su pelo, mimosamente. Se dio cuenta de que era Amy, que lo hacía sin darse cuenta, distraída. No dijo nada, porque le gustó. Ella también le gustaba.


	68. Chapter 68: Declaraciones impactantes

Cuando acabó la película Leo se había dormido encima de am y Alex estaba medio adormilado encima de Chris. Daba mucha ternura verles así, la mujer acariciando el pelo del niño con suavidad. Chris se dio cuenta de que Amy se había encariñado con Leo. En ese momento, tuvo la certeza de que le quería. También debía de querer a Nick, y por eso le había defendido, enfadándose con él por pegarle. Recordó brevemente la discusión que había tenido con ella. Había sido, bajo su punto de vista su primera "discusión seria". Chris lamentó haber sido tan brusco, y haber dado aquél golpe en la pared. Todo estaba arreglado ya: ella se había disculpado y estaban sentados uno al lado de otro, pero había como cierta tensión incómoda de la que Chris se quería deshacer. No estaba seguro de si era una tensión furiosa, o de otro tipo...De pronto fue muy consciente de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, y aquello le pareció más como una tensión sexual no resuelta.

Nick fue el primero en levantarse, diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, y Chris agradeció la distracción. Poco a poco todos fueron desperezándose y Chris despertó a Leo con suavidad. Su hijo abrió los ojos y bostezó.

- Buenas noches, campeón – dijo Chris, bromeando con una sonrisa. Aún eran las ocho de la tarde – Vamos, arriba, dormilón. Se ha acabado la película y Amy tiene que levantarse.

Más dormido que despierto, Leo se levantó y con mucha naturalidad gateó por el sofá y se hizo un hueco encima de Chris, de tal forma que él terminó con un sobrino en una pierna y un hijo en la otra.

- Pero bueno, ¿tengo pinta de sillón?

- Sip – respondieron los dos niños, a coro. Chris sonrió y le dio un beso a cada uno. En fin, les dejaría remolonear un rato, qué más daba.

A su lado Peter jugueteaba con Victoria, trenzándole el pelo. Lo hacía cada vez con más habilidad, y la niña se dejaba hacer. Debía de gustarle que le tocaran el pelo. Mientras tanto, Amy se levantó para ir al otro baño, pero entonces volvió Nick, trayendo algo en la mano. Era una rosa de papel. Nick se acercó y se la dio a Amy, que la cogió con sorpresa, si saber qué hacer con ella.

- ¿Y esto?

- Es mi forma de pedirte perdón. No pienses que me había olvidado. Estoy seguro de que mi padre tampoco. Yo… siento mucho lo que te dije. De verdad. Si estás aquí es porque deseamos que estés y no por otra cosa. Y eso que te llamé…no debí hacerlo. Lo siento.

Nick sonó muy sincero. Chris sabía que Amy ya le había perdonado antes de que Nick dijera nada, pero aunque no hubiese sido así, nadie podía resistirse al brillo arrepentido de aquellos ojos azules. Chris se sintió incómodo, porque lo cierto es que sí se había olvidado de que el chico aun debía una disculpa. Le gustó que lo hiciera por sí mismo, y no porque él le presionase.

- Gracias, Nick, es muy bonita. – dijo Amy, acariciando el papel. Parecía un clínex, o una servilleta….algo suave y flexible a lo que, mediante nudos y dobleces, se le había dado forma de rosa. Era un detalle tierno, aunque lo que contaba sobre todo era la intención.

- ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó el chico. Sonó tan infantil…Amy abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa, descubriendo por primera vez ese rasgo inocente y aniñado en Nick. Le sonrió con dulzura.

- Sí, claro que sí.

Nick sonrió entonces, y fue una sonrisa deslumbrante. Amy parpadeó, abrumada. Nick era, físicamente al menos, un hombre más que un niño, y uno muy atractivo. Cuando sonreía se hacía muy evidente su parecido con Chris.

- Ahora un abrazo – ordenó Leo, desde el regazo de Chris, que había sido, como todos, testigo de la escena. No sabía bien lo que había pasado, aunque intuía que Nick se había metido en algún lío por lo que estaba viendo, por los gritos que había escuchado, y por el hecho de que Chris hubiera tardado tanto en bajar.

Al escuchar a su hermano, la sonrisa de Nick se volvió vergonzosa, aunque deseaba realmente abrazar a la mujer. Era sólo que no salía de él, le daba demasiado corte. Amy acabó con su problema avanzando un paso y abrazándole. Él la correspondió, contento de poder pasar página. Por alguna razón, siempre que se enfadaba con su padre terminaba por pagarlo con Amy, como aquella vez que se puso como loco con Peter y para rematarlo la empujó a ella. Se propuso firmemente no volver a hacerlo de nuevo.

"Sobre todo si hacerlo implica que te castiguen delante de ella" dijo la voz de la vergüenza en su interior, y se ruborizó.

Cuando separaron el abrazo, ella le miró con sus ojos almendrados y Nick se mordió el labio, picado por la curiosidad. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no se le había concedido un don para que no lo usara: se metió en la mente de la chica por primera vez. A Chris no le gustaría, pero no podía quejarse: llevaba día y medio conviviendo con ella y no había entrado en su mente hasta entonces. Lo que escuchó le dejó impresionado:

"Creen que son especiales por tener magia, y no se dan cuenta de que eso es algo casi normal comparado con lo que tienen. En in Amy…siempre has querido saber lo que era una familia: ya lo sabes. Es esto. Es… querer a alguien más de lo que te quieres a ti mismo."

Y entonces, Nick lo percibió: bañado con un poco de envidia sana había un fuerte y puro sentimiento de amor, aunque también percibió algo de oscuridad. Un secreto… algo en lo que ella no estaba pensando en ese momento, y por eso no pudo ver qué era. Se dijo que no tenía por qué ser algo malo. Todo el mundo guarda secretos. Y aquél sentimiento de amor era innegable y sincero. Y no iba dirigido sólo a Chris, sino a toda la familia. Nick tragó saliva y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella - ¿Qué tengo?

- Nada – respondió Nick, con la voz algo tomada. Decidió cambiar de tema y se giró hacia su padre. – Tengo hambre. ¿Hoy no se cena?

- Aún es pronto – dijo Chris, observando con curiosidad. Intuía que se había metido en la mente de Amy y que había escuchado algo intenso. No sabía si regañarle o si preguntarle qué era. Lo dejó estar por el momento. – Primero ducharos y mientas preparo la cena.

La ducha tenía que ser por turnos, puesto que había sólo dos baños. Pensando en que era lo más productivo, por lo que pudieran tardar en secarse y vestirse, Chris dijo que fueran primero los pequeños. Así que mandó a Leo y a Alex a la ducha. Pero cuando subió al piso de arriba a comprobar que todo fuera bien, encontró a Alex en la habitación de invitados que compartía con su hermana.

- Alex ¿qué haces aún aquí? Leo ya casi está terminando. Vamos, dúchate, que tiene que pasar Nick.

- Que pase ahora. No quiero ducharme – respondió Alex, sentado en el suelo, manejando un muñeco de acción.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque estoy jugando.

- Bueno, pues juegas después. Te tienes que duchar.

- ¡No!

- Alex, no voy a discutir contigo. Ves al baño y punto.

- ¡No quiero!

- Entonces ¿te tengo que castigar? Si no me obedeces, te daré en el culo y luego irás a la ducha de todas formas. – le advirtió, y luego suavizó el tono. – Anda, ve.

- ¡No! – repitió el niño, y Chris frunció el ceño.

- Cuento hasta tres, Alexander. Uno…

- ¡No pienso ir!

- …dos…

- ¡Que no!

- Y tres – terminó Chris, y se acercó a él. Alex dejó caer el muñeco, se puso de pie y se apartó. Se subió a la cama y se pegó a la pared, como para protegerse de posibles represalias. No le sirvió de mucho, porque Chris caminó hacia él dispuesto a bajarle de la cama y le dio un par de azotes cuando se resistió. Alex se estuvo quieto a partir de entonces, pero empezó a llorar.

- No, tito no…

- Si te digo algo tienes que obedecerme, Alexander – le dijo Chris con paciencia, y le movió con facilidad para sentarse en la cama y colocarle sobre sus rodillas. – Te he avisado.

- Tito no me castigues – lloró el niño. – Me portaré bien.

- Me alegra oírlo, así será la última vez que tenga que hacer esto. – dijo Chris, y comenzó la azotaina. En realidad le pegó muy flojo sobre el pantalón, más como un toque de atención que como un castigo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Le levantó, y le miró. Alex lloraba porque estaba llorando antes de que empezara, pero realmente no le había dolido.

- ¿Ya está, tito? – preguntó el niño con sorpresa. Chris le sonrió un poco.

- Ya está. Pero si vuelves a desobedecerme o a replicarme te daré unos buenos azotes. Y ahora a la ducha.

- Sí tito Chris – respondió Alex, limpiándose la cara, y echó a correr al cuarto de baño.

- ¡Sin correr! – exclamó Chris, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ese niño era hiperactivo (literalmente, por cierto) y no sabía estarse quieto a andar a un ritmo normal. ¡Cuánta energía!

Se quedó por allí por si su sobrio o su hijo necesitaban ayuda para salir del baño y luego les secó el pelo con una toalla. Chris se sorprendió de que Alex hubiera acabado tan pronto, a la vez que Leo cuando había entrado mucho después, y se dio cuenta al mirarle bien de que sólo se había mojado el pelo. Estuvo a punto de castigarle en ese momento pero decidió darle una oportunidad.

- Alex, ¿te has duchado? – preguntó en un tono ligero, haciéndose el inocente.

- Si, tito – respondió el chico alegremente – Estoy mojado ¿no lo ves?

- ¿Del todo? – preguntó Chris.

- Sí.

Chris siguió secándole el pelo en silencio, pero luego retomó la conversación.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer sobre mentir y lo que te he dicho antes sobre desobedecer? – preguntó, y Alex asintió, repentinamente serio, como entendiendo que de alguna forma había sido descubierto. – Pues me temo que ahora tengo que darte unos azotes – comentó Chris, con tranquilidad – porque no te has duchado: sólo te has mojado el pelo.

- No, tito, lo siento…

- Más lo siento yo. Ven aquí, Alexander. – le dijo, sentándose sobre la cama. Alex lloriqueó, pero se acercó a él. Llevaba puestos sólo los calzoncillos y Chris se los bajó. Le puso sobre sus rodillas con la facilidad de quien coge algo que no pesa nada. – No me gustan las mentiras – le dijo, y dejó caer su mano con fuerza moderada. Alex dio un pequeño respingo pero se estuvo quieto entonces y en el rato que siguió.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si me mientes no podré confiar en ti, y un día me dirás la verdad y no podré creerte.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si te digo que te vayas a la ducha, te vas a la ducha y te duchas como es debido.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Tito, lo siento.

SWAT SWAT

Chris se detuvo, e iba a levantarle pero no tuvo ocasión porque Alex se incorporó y se tiró a sus brazos, llorando. Le abrazó muy fuerte, tanto que Chris se sorprendió y se preguntó si acaso iba a ser tan fuerte como Wyatt, cuando creciera.

- Perdón, tito, lo siento.

- Ya lo sé, alex, y estás perdonado, pero recuerda que tienes que hacerme caso ¿está bien? Vamos, no llores. Ya está, ya pasó.

Pero Alex siguió llorando, muy triste, sobre él. Chris le subió el calzoncillo y le dio un beso. Le hizo mimos en la espalda.

- Vamos, cariño. No pasa nada. Ahora vamos a ducharnos de verdad ¿eh? ¿O prefieres bañarte? ¿Qué quieres, mm? – preguntó Chris, con dulzura, pero Alex no respondió y se limitó a seguir llorando. Al final Chris le cogió en brazos y fue con él al baño, constatando que pesaba menos que Leo. Llenó la bañera con agua y burbujitas de jabón, y vita la poca colaboración le desvistió él mismo con delicadeza y le metió en el agua. Poco a poco Alex dejó de llorar. Se bañó, y al salir Chris le envolvió en una toalla y Alex le volvió a abrazar.

- ¿No estás muy mimoso tú? – le preguntó, haciéndole cosquillas. - Ya no hay que estar triste.

- Papá sólo se enfada conmigo cuando le miento. Otras veces hace como que se enfada, y aunque e castigue a veces le veo sonreír cuando cree que no estoy mirando, como la vez en que pinté todos los peluches de Victoria con el pintalabios de mamá. Pero cuando le miento se enfada "de verdad". ¿Tú estás enfadado?

- ¿Vas a volver a mentirme? – le preguntó Cris, entendiéndole perfectamente. Su hermano detestaba la mentira casi tanto como él. Lo veía como un signo de falta de confianza.

Alex negó con la cabeza con mucha solemnidad.

- Entonces no estoy enfadado. Ni un poquito. Anda, granujilla, ve a tu cuarto a vestirte, que a Nick van a salirle canas de esperar.

Alex se fue, mucho más animado. Ese sobrino suyo era un amor. Era mucho más cariñoso con él de lo que lo eran los hijos de Melinda, aunque quizá tuviera que ver con que con ellos tenía menos relación. No por nada, sólo que les veía menos. Les quería igual, y se llevaban muy bien, pero Alex tenía un algo especial para él, quizás por parecerse tanto a Wyatt.

Fue a decirle a Nick que tenía el baño libre y escuchó unas risas que venían del cuarto de Peter. Cuando fue a ver, Peter tenía a Victoria cogida de las manos y le daba vueltas, para placer de la chiquilla, que reía encantada. Chris sonrió al verles y tosió para hacerse notar cuando Peter dejó a la niña de pie en el suelo.

- ¿Usted no tendría que estar en la ducha, señorita? – preguntó Chris.

- Ups – musitó ella, con una carita adorable – Sí, tío, ahora mismo voy.

Chris la miró con una máscara de dureza que no pudo mantener.

- Ven aquí, gorrión – le dijo, y le hizo cosquillas – Te querías escaquear ¿eh?

Victoria rió, intentando zafarse de él, pero de pronto, cuando puso sus manos sobre las de Chris, se quedó muy quieta y repentinamente seria, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, como ausentes. Chris se dio cuenta y dejó de hacerle cosquillas. Tras unos segundos ella parpadeó y pareció volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, cariño?

- He visto…he visto….He visto una boda. La tuya, tío Chris. ¿Vas a casarte con Amy?

Chris abrió y cerró la boca, como un pez. Empezó a formular una frase, pero se detuvo. Hizo un par de intentos más y al final preguntó:

- ¿Cómo que "has visto"? Te refieres a…¿una premonición?

- Sí. Hace unas semanas que puedo hacerlo. Toco a algo o a alguien y veo cosas. Me pasa sobre todo con papá. Aun no sé hacerlo bien, así que muchas veces la imagen viene y se desvanece antes de formarse. Me ha pasado varias veces aquí, pero esto lo he visto muy bien: vas a casarte.

Chris carraspeó.

- Eso… eso no…Aún es pronto, Vic.

- Yo no sé cuándo va a pasar. Sólo sé que pasará. – respondió ella, muy contenta. Parecía orgullosa de su poder. En realidad, estaba aliviada de que por una vez su visión fuera algo bueno y no un mal presagio sobre la destrucción de su familia. – Es curioso – añadió de pronto, pensativa. – Pensaba que veía visiones de cosas que tenía que impedir, de cosas malas. Pero esto es algo bueno. Además, veo demasiadas cosas. Constantemente hay imágenes que vienen a mi cabeza, aunque sólo unas pocas cobran forma…Sé que el poder de Phoebe no funciona así…Mis premoniciones son casi continuas….Salvo hoy. Prácticamente llevo toda la tarde con Peter y no he visto nada de nada al tocarle. Ni siquiera un intento de visión.

Por alguna razón, aquello sonó inquietante. Peter y Chris se miraron incómodos. Peter más todavía, sintiéndose fuera de plano. Decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no tengo futuro? – preguntó, en tono de broma – En fin, papá, yo no quería decírtelo, pero planeaba saltar en paracaídas. Tal vez no sea buena idea.

Chris sonrió un poco, reconociendo el intento y relajado porque sabía que Peter, con su vértigo, jamás haría eso. Pero se apuntó la ausencia de visiones sobre Peter en su lista de "cosas sobre las que reflexionar", que era cada vez más larga.

- Vamos, Vic, a la ducha – dijo únicamente, y la niña obedeció. Antes de que le diera tiempo a hacer nada más le vibró el móvil. Lo sacó y vio que era Wyatt. Descolgó.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo está Victoria?

- Hola, hermano. Sí, todo estupendamente, gracias por preguntar. ¿Tú? – dijo Chris con sarcasmo La educación se estaba perdiendo incluso entre hermanos. Rodó los ojos y luego sonrió, aunque sabía que el gesto no podría verse al otro lado del teléfono – Ella está bien, Wy. Justo ahora va a meterse a la ducha.

- ¿Te ha dado algún problema?

- Ni el más mínimo. Y si lo hace, sé lo que tengo que hacer. Tranquilo, Wyatt, todo está bien. Aunque… ¿sabías que ella puede ver el futuro? Tiene que ser un nuevo poder…

Entonces la llamada se cortó y de pronto Wyatt orbitó delante de él y de Peter. Y luego decían que Chris era sobreprotector. ¡Ja! Ni un día había aguantado sin hacer "trampas". Oh, como iba a burlarse de él por eso. Era su oportunidad de demostrarle quién era más nenaza de los dos.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha visto? – inquirió Wyatt, ansiosamente, por alguna razón mirando a Peter como si esperara que hiciera algo en cualquier momento. - ¿Qué ha visto, Chris? – insistió, impaciente, exigiendo una respuesta. Wyatt temía que fuera algo relativo a Peter, y que ahora ellos supieran como él que el chico era un peligro para todos.

- Mi boda – dijo Chris – Dice que ha visto mi boda. Tranquilízate, Wyatt. Yo soy el que tiene verdaderos motivos para estar alterado: por lo visto voy a casarme.

Wyatt se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada malo, y que había reaccionado de forma exagerada. Respiró hondo, y se relajó.

- Bueno, no todas las premoniciones se cumplen. – dijo, y eso lo decía casi más para sí mismo, como para convencerse de que lo de Peter no iba a pasar. – De todas formas, yo no hubiera necesitado ningún poder para decirte eso. ¡Claro que vas a casarte con Amy! Estoy esperando las invitaciones. Y me ofenderé mucho si no soy tu padrino.

- Wyatt, nadie va a casarse – refunfuñó Chris, muy ruborizado – No todavía. Además, oféndete si quieres, pero yo tendré madrina, y será mamá. El padrino será quien Amy elija, dado que no tiene padre.

- Has dicho "será" – dijo Wyatt, en tono triunfal – Ya has asumido que pasará algún día. Es el primer paso.

- Papá va a casarse con Amy, por supuesto. – intervino Peter – Sólo hay que verle los ojos cuando la mira. Él lo sabe también, lo que pasa es que es vergonzoso.

- Tú tendrías que apoyarme a mí – protestó Chris.

- Y te apoyo. Con lo de la boda – respondió Peter, y se rió.

Oyeron entonces unos pasos acelerados, de alguien que venía corriendo. Era Alex, que había creído acertadamente oír la voz de Wyatt.

- ¡Papá! – gritó el niño, y se tiró a su cuello. Wyatt se rió ante tanto entusiasmo y le alzó en brazos.

- Hola, canijo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Alex contento como en la mañana de Navidad.

- Venía a veros. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? ¿Has sido bueno?

La sonrisa de Alex se transformó entonces en una carita de tristeza. Negó con la cabeza.

- El tío Chris me ha castigado – dijo, en voz baja – No le he hecho caso, y le he mentido. Lo siento, papi.

- Dicho así suena muy mal – le ayudó Cris – No ha sido nada importante y no va a volver a hacerlo ¿verdad que no?

- Alex…- dijo Wyatt, en tono reprobatorio. Su hijo estaba adquiriendo cierto hábito de decir mentiras que no le gustaba nada.

- Lo siento – repitió el niño, poniéndole ojitos.

- Está bien. No hace falta que pongas esa mirada de cordero. Él ya te ha castigado. Gracias por decírmelo, canijo. ¿Lo ves? Me gusta mucho más cuando eres sincero. A ver, aparte de meterte en líos, ¿qué más has hecho hoy? – le preguntó, y Alex le empezó a contar.

- Con que al baseball ¿eh? – interrumpió Wyatt en un determinado momento. – Tu hermana estará encantada.

- ¡Más encantada está aún con Peter! Creo que se quiere cambiar de hermano – protestó Alex, medio en broma, medio en serio. Wyatt miró a Peter, que se encogió de hombros.

- No será para tanto. – dijo Wyatt - ¿Dónde está?

- En la ducha. ¿Te vas a quedar?

- No puedo. Me he ido sin decirle nada a Linda. Tengo que acompañarla a no se qué evento de inauguración que ha organizado ella. Además, estáis con el tío. No debería haber venido…

- Me alegro de que lo hicieras – dijo Alex, y le volvió a abrazar.

Wyatt estuvo un rato más y luego volvió a orbitar. Poco después Vitoria salió del baño. Pareció entristecerse por no haber visto a su padre, y se puso más triste al saber que era el turno de Peter para la ducha, y que por tanto no podía estar con ella. Chris decidió distraerla, satisfaciendo al mismo tiempo su curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo más de esas visiones?

- A veces unas visiones contradicen a otras, como si el futuro no estuviera claro. En esos casos no sé lo que va a pasar. Pero cuando veo una cosa sólo, entonces siempre se cumple.

Chris consideró esto muy interesante. No estaba seguro pero creía que Victoria tenía razón: no era exactamente como el poder de Phoebe.

- ¿Ves cosas sobre ti? – preguntó Chris.

- Sólo una vez – dijo la niña, y su rostro se ensombreció al recordar cómo Christopher moría a manos de aquél ser rojo, y ella era salvada.

- ¿Y puedes tener una visión sin tocar nada?

- De momento no.

Chris hubiera seguido preguntando, pero entonces vio pasar a Amy, envuelta en una toalla que la llegaba hasta medio muslo…Sin nada más que esa toalla…con el pelo mojado cayendo en ondas seductoras. La boca de Chris se secó. Su respiración se aceleró, y se distrajo por completo.

- ¿Dices que me casaré con ella? – preguntó Chris con la voz áspera.

- Eso vi, tío.

Chris fue vagamente consciente de que Victoria le decía algo y se iba. Apenas prestó atención. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la mujer que acababa de pasar, y en lo que la visión de su cuerpo apenas cubierto había provocado en él. Por lo visto iba a pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Ya había empezado a hacerlo, en realidad, y de pronto le pareció que cada segundo que no pasaba a su lado era un segundo que desperdiciaba.

Amy entró al cuarto de Chris, ahora de ambos, y tras meditarlo un momento Chris la siguió. La había visto cambiarse el día anterior, pero en semipenumbra. Por eso no estaba preparado para el cuerpo perfecto que apareció ante sus ojos cuando abrió la puerta. Amy se había quitado la toalla, dejando ver sus suaves caderas, su piel pálida y delicada…sus pechos, más grandes de lo que parecían cuando llevaba ropa. Chris estaba seguro de que en ese momento tenía la boca abierta, pero era incapaz de cerrarla. Amy se dio cuenta de que era observada. Su primera reacción fue taparse, pero luego sonrió y dejó caer los brazos. Chris vio que ella se mostraba juguetona, seductora, sexy…Como si necesitara incentivos. Como si pudiera hacer otra cosa aparte de mirarla. En ese momento Chris era como la polilla que volaba sin remedio hacia la luz…y Amy era la luz.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó ella, alzando una ceja, y luego soltó una carcajada – Chris, cambia esa cara. Voy a pensar que tengo algo malo.

- ¿Malo? – consiguió articular él, sin casi poder reconocer el timbre de su voz por lo grave y ronca que le salió. Se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí. – Tienes que estar prohibida – susurró en su oído. Ella se puso de puntillas, para acercarse a su vez al cuello y al oído de él.

- Para ti no – murmuró ella, y luego mordió y tiró del lóbulo de su oreja con excitante suavidad. Le besó, y de pronto le empujó, tirándole sobre la cama. Amy se subió a la cama también, y gateó sobre él. Jugó para quitarle la camiseta. Él se dejó hacer, sin poder dejar de mirar su cuerpo, sus ojos… a ella. Con grandes esfuerzos de autocontrol, detuvo las manos de Amy un momento.

- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? – preguntó. No quería que se viera forzada a hacer nada que no quisiera. La primera vez que durmieron juntos, hacía dos noches, él había estado tenso, sin saber lo que iban a hacer, pero se limitaron a dormir abrazados, sin que aparentemente ella necesitara o quisiera nada más. Y él la respetó. La segunda noche fue parecida, y Chris casi lo había agradecido. No sabía si iba a recordar cómo desenvolverse en una "situación íntima" con una mujer, pero en aquél momento se estaba desenvolviendo bastante bien. Aun así pararía si ella quería parar.

- No hay nada que haya querido más que esto desde que te conocí – afirmó Amy, con intensidad. Chris se sorprendió. Él ya no daba tanta importancia a la parte física de una relación como cuando era más joven. No tener a Bianca le hizo darse cuenta de que añoraba más a su compañera, a un alma afín, que a su cuerpo. Eso no quería decir que no tuviera impulsos y deseos, como cualquier hombre, pero le sorprendía la intensidad de los de ella.

Amy le desvistió poco a poco, y aquello, lejos de hacerle sentir vulnerable, que es como había esperado sentirse, le hizo desear más que nunca que se cumpliera la visión de Victoria. Quería casarse con esa mujer. Quería poder hacer aquello todos los días. Quería sentir sus manos deslizándose a través de su ropa, buscando el acceso a su piel…Ella había tomado la iniciativa, y a él no le importaba. Aquella era la única situación que no necesitaba controlar.

No pudo pensar nada más, porque sentirse piel contra piel con ella fue de lo más abrumador, y provocó en él ciertas reacciones que le impidieron concentrarse en nada que no fueran sus cuerpos conociéndose, explorándose…

Esa fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

**…**

* * *

Chris tenía el brazo derecho estirado sobre la almohada, sujetando la cabeza de Amy, que yacía de lado frente a él., con los ojos cerrados, pero despierta. Con la mano izquierda Chris hacía dibujitos en la cadera de ella.

- Yo venía a hablar contigo – susurró él, bebiéndola con los ojos. Amy le miró entonces y soltó una risita.

- ¿Insinúas que tus intenciones eran castas puras e inocentes, pero que yo te he llevado por el camino oscuro?

- No lo insinúo, lo digo abiertamente – respondió él, con una sonrisa.

- Claro. Y por eso has venido a hablar justo cuando salía de la ducha.

Chris tuvo que reírse, y la besó.

- Te quiero – declaró, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

- Sí, no has dejado de repetirlo hace unos momentos – dijo Amy, con picardía.

- Tú nunca me lo dices – protestó él. ¿Cuándo se habían invertido los papeles? ¿Por qué era él quien sonaba como la novia insegura?

Amy se puso sobre él con un movimiento rápido e inesperado, y en contraste le besó el pecho con lentitud.

- Te amo – susurró, y le besó un poco más abajo. – Te amo – volvió a decir, y siguió bajando. – Te amo – concluyó, fervientemente, mirándole a los ojos. En su mirada había fuego, pero luego toda ella adquirió un cariz solemne. – si no te quisiera, no habríamos hecho esto. Me has demostrado que tú me quieres más allá del sexo. Una parte de mí aún tiene miedo de que ahora vayas a desaparecer. De donde yo vengo los hombres no son como tú, Chris. Allí no hay príncipes, ni flores, ni "te quieros".

Chris escuchó esto algo sorprendido. Claro que no iba a desaparecer.

- ¿De donde tú vienes? – preguntó – Pensé que eras de San Francisco.

Ella sonrió, casi con indulgencia.

- Hay más de un San Francisco. Tú no podrías entenderlo. Te has criado en una familia, sin problemas económicos, y sin desengaños de amor.

- En eso te equivocas – contradijo Chris, con suavidad, y puso una mano en cada una de sus caderas. La miró así, sobre él, con el pelo cayendo en cascada a ambos lados de su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas con las puntas. – He tenido una vida feliz, es cierto, pero sí ha habido desengaños de amor.

- Wyatt me dijo que no tuviste más novias aparte de Bianca…

- ¿cómo crees que nacieron mis hijos, Amy? – preguntó Chris, sonriendo por lo sorprendida que parecía – Ya te hablé de su adre. La demonio ¿recuerdas?

- Pero… eso no fue un desengaño. Apenas la conocías. No pudo… no pudo romperte el corazón.

- El corazón tal vez no, pero sí el autoestima. No eres la única con miedo a que su pareja salga corriendo después de esto.

Amy se quitó de encima suyo y se tumbó de nuevo a su lado, colocando una pierna con gran flexibilidad sobre el vientre de él. Le acarició el brazo.

- No te librarás de mí tan fácil. "Esto" ha sido maravilloso, pero no es lo único que quiero de ti.

- ¿Y qué quieres de mí?

- Todo. Eres mío – aseguró ella. Chris sonrió ampliamente.

- Con que me he convertido en una posesión.

- Una muy valiosa.

Los dos sonrieron y continuaron tumbados uno junto a otro, ella con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Chris, acariciándose de forma distraída.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó Chris al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Mmm?

- Tus desengaños. Sólo sé la superficie. Sé que ha habido hombres que no se han portado bien contigo. Pero no sé la historia…ni sé cuántos.

- ¿El número te preocupa? – preguntó ella, levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

- Un poco – reconoció Chris, sabiendo que estaban siendo abiertamente sinceros el uno con el otro.

- Han sido muchos – admitió Amy pesarosa – Muchos hombres, y muchos desengaños. Eso no tiene que preocuparte. Ninguno ha sido importante. Sólo tú.

- Pero quiero saberlo – insistió Chris, y Amy suspiró.

- ¿Para qué? Eso ya fue.

- Amy, en realidad sé muy poco sobre tu pasado.

- Pero lo sabes todo sobre mi presente. Tú lo construyes.

- Tú sabes todo lo importante sobre mí, y lo que no sepas sólo tienes que preguntarlo. No tengo secretos para ti, ya no. Me da la sensación de que tú si los tienes. Nunca hablas de esos hombres, y aun le doy vueltas a eso que dijiste cuando Nick te insultó. Lo de "que no estaba desencaminado."

- Bueno, ya has comprobado que no soy virgen – repuso ella, visiblemente incómoda.

- Ni yo tampoco.

- Pero tú has estado casado.

- No lo era antes de estarlo.

- Sí, y eso te atormenta. – sentenció ella con convicción – Te hubiera gustado ser virgen para ella.

Tenía razón. Chris se dio cuenta de que ella le iba conociendo muy bien.

- El caso es que no fue así. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

- Nick no dijo ninguna mentira, Christopher. Eso que me llamó es totalmente cierto.

Antes de que Chris fuera capaz de salir de su incredulidad para formular una respuesta, llamaron a la puerta.

- Papá – dijo la voz de Peter. ¿o tal vez era la de Nick? No, Nick probablemente no habría llamado - ¿Se puede?

- Un segundo – exclamó Chris, y volvió a la vida real. La vida en la que compartía casa con tres hijos, momentáneamente con dos sobrinos, y por lo visto con una mujer que había pasado por las manos de quién sabe cuántos hombres antes que por las suyas. Se puso unos pantalones y le lanzó a Amy una camiseta del armario, sin mirarla. No sabía cómo reaccionar a aquella confesión inconclusa, ni si tomársela de forma literal. ¿Estaba amy diciendo que había tenido relaciones a cambio de dinero? No quería creerlo. No podía creerlo. Y no lo creyó. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para atender a Peter.


	69. Chapter 69: Hay más de un San Francisco

**N.A.: Mini actualización, porque no sé lo que voy a tardar en poder hacer otra. Tenedme paciencia, y ya que estáis, desearme suerte. **

* * *

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Chris, a un Peter que parecía algo incómodo. El chico se le quedó mirando fijamente, constatando el hecho de que Chris no tenía zapatos ni camiseta. Por no llevar, no llevaba más que unos pantalones vaqueros. Peter miró al suelo, más ruborizado de lo que Chris le había visto nunca. Cuando habló, casi tartamudeaba.

- Y-yo…yo…N-no quería interrumpir…

Chris se sintió un poco incómodo también, quedándole muy claro que Peter sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir en su habitación. Nota mental: buscar momentos en los que sus hijos no estuvieran en casa. Aquella vez Peter había llamado, pero la próxima podría no tener tanta suerte y eso sí que sería insoportablemente incómodo y desaconsejable. De pronto Chris empezó a preguntarse si les habían oído. ¿Había sido Peter el único en llegar a la conclusión de que se había acostado con Amy, o se habían enterado todos los habitantes de la casa? Chris sintió que iba a ponerse tan rojo como su hijo, y optó por hablar para evitarlo.

- No interrumpes.

- Nick pensó…Me aconsejó que llamara antes de entrar.

¿Nick le había aconsejado eso? ¿Desde cuándo era tan considerado?

"Mierda. No estabas pendiente precisamente de bloquear tus pensamientos, Chris."

Aquél era, con toda seguridad, el momento más extraño de toda su vida. Su hijo lector de mentes había estado dentro de su cabeza mientras él estaba dentro de Amy de una forma mucho menos íntima y mucho más física. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza enfadarse: aun estaba demasiado ocupado deseando estar en cualquier otro planeta.

- Bueno, gracias por hacerlo. ¿Qué querías?

- Na-nada. Vengo en otro momento…

- Peter, ¿qué querías?

- Te quería preguntar si has visto a Ariel. La he buscado por toda la casa y no la encuentro. Pensé que tal vez estaba aquí contigo pero creo…creo que no.

Chris casi sentía lástima por Peter. Se le veía que estaba pasando un mal rato. Superó su propio bochorno para combatir el de su hijo.

- Tranquilízate, Pete. Casi irradias calor de lo rojo que estás.

- Es que…Yo…Siento ser tan inoportuno.

- No eres inoportuno. No te preocupes y no te avergüences, que no hay por qué. No he visto a Ariel, pero no puede haber desaparecido ¿verdad? ¿Has mirado en el desván? Ahora que todos conocemos la magia aquí no controlo si se queda abierto. Tal vez alguien haya subido, no haya cerrado, y la perrita haya ido a investigar.

- Miraré, pero no lo creo…

Peter se fue, aun con signos de querer que se lo tragara la tierra. Chris volvió a abrir la puerta de su cuarto y después de cerrarla tuvo que reírse, sin poder remediarlo.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste?

- Si hubieras visto la cara de Peter… Ha sido vergonzoso para los dos, pero creo que yo me he llevado la mejor parte.

Chris meneó la cabeza, aún divertido, sin saber si se reía por diversión o por nerviosismo. Pero entonces recordó su conversación inmediatamente anterior a la aparición de Peter. Todo rastro de sonrisa se esfumó de pronto.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de "totalmente cierto"?

Amy se sentó en la esquina de la cama, y cruzó las piernas. Chris se dio cuenta que, con las prisas, le había dado una camiseta suya, en vez de una de las de Amy. Le quedaba grande, cubría todo lo que tenía que cubrir y era abrasadoramente sexy. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse estas ideas. No era momento de distraerse.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, Christopher?

"Si mi novia vendió su cuerpo por dinero" pensó.

- Si …has hecho algo de lo que te arrepientas – formuló, censurando sus pensamientos, por cuestión de tacto.

- Eso es ambiguo. He hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y si no especificas puedo contarte cualquiera y dejarte igual, sin lo que quieres saber.

Joder. Chris tragó saliva.

- ¿Has…has tenido relaciones con otros hombres?

- Evidentemente, sí.

- ¿Muchos?

- Sí.

Joder al cuadrado. Aunque eso ya lo intuía, pero seguía sin gustarle. No le agradaba pensar en otros hombres tocándola.

- ¿Por dinero?

- No…exactamente.

- ¿¡Qué quiere decir "no exactamente"!? Sí o no, ¡hay dos opciones!

"No grites, Chris, no grites" se recordó. Amy le miró durante unos segundos antes de responder. Le hizo un hueco, invitándole a sentarse a su lado, pero Chris permaneció de pie.

- Hay más de un San Francisco – dijo ella, y Chris se acordó de que ya antes había dicho algo parecido. – ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez que pasa con un niño huérfano, criado en orfanatos, cuando cumple los 18?

Chris se lo había preguntado. Lo había hecho alguna vez como curiosidad, y recientemente por interés personal, cuando conoció a Nick.

- Tienen un tiempo para encontrar un trabajo. Generalmente el centro les ayuda a encontrarlo. No es que cumplan dieciocho y se vayan así sin más, a la calle. Abandonan el lugar cuando tienen una forma de mantenerse por sí mismos. En algunos sitios se les ayuda incluso durante algunos años después.

- Todo muy bonito pero, cuándo eso se acaba ¿qué?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Cuando cumplí dieciocho años encontré trabajo de camarera. Con una beca y el sueldo de media jornada pude mantenerme mientras estudiaba en la universidad. Durante tres años. Al cuarto año me denegaron la beca, porque suspendí una asignatura. Una puñetera media de 9.2, pero suspendes una asignatura y ya te quitan la beca….Yo vivía en el campus de la universidad. Ganaba lo suficiente como para pagarme un piso de alquiler en cualquier lado, pero no lo suficiente como para pagarme la universidad más la estancia en el campus. Así que estaba a punto de dejar la carrera, a un año de terminarla. Siempre he querido ser maestra. No quería renunciar a mi sueño pero ¿qué otra opción había? Entonces le conocí a él. Parecía un buen tipo, de verdad. Puede que me entrara por los ojos…desconfía siempre de un hombre guapo…Salvo si se llama Chris Haliwell – añadió ella, con una sonrisa tímida, y le guiñó un ojo. – Le conocí, creí enamorarme, y cuando él se enteró de mi problema me ofreció vivir con él. Así sólo tendría que pagar la universidad, y siempre podía dividir un año en dos para pagar menos cuota de matrícula. Fui tan tonta….Tenía mis reparos, pero acabé por aceptar su oferta. Realmente era tan inocente como para pensar que ese hombre iba a ser bueno conmigo. Que me quería. Pero la primera noche intentó…propasarse….conmigo, y yo no me dejé. Ten aseguro que tenía manos de pulpo…Me resistí, y el acabó por enfadarse. Me dijo que su casa no era un hotel. Y que si quería vivir con él tenía que estar dispuesta a acostarme con él también. Tras mucho meditarlo, me dejé engañar por mi inocente forma de pensar. ¿Qué hay de malo en acostarte con tu novio? Tenía derecho a pedirme aquello. Es normal que las parejas tengan relaciones, estamos en el siglo XXI, o eso me decía a mí misma. Me engañaba, claro. Una persona que te exija eso no te quiere. Yo en el fondo lo sabía, pero me dio miedo romper aquella relación. No sólo por quedarme en la calle, sino porque tenía miedo de estar sola. Suena ridículo pero…tenía miedo de no encontrar nunca a nadie más. Él fue mi primer novio, yo era muy joven, y aun así me dio por pensar que rechazarle a él implicaba quedarme sola para siempre. Como si nunca fuera a haber otra persona….En ese momento yo lo creía de verdad. Él se ocupó de alimentar esos pensamientos. Lo cierto es que yo no quería, en el sentido estricto del verbo, acostarme con él. Pero me obligué a querer. Tenía veintiún años y pagué mi primera casa con sexo. Ya ves que tu hijo no se equivocaba. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Soy "ramera que en vez de por dinero trabaja por una casa".

Chris se había quedado sin palabras con el discurso de Amy, viendo que por fin se abría él, que era toda sentimiento…Pero recuperó la voz cuando escuchó aquella última frase.

- Eso no es verdad. Dependías emocionalmente de él, y no sólo económicamente. No lo hiciste por dinero. Y aunque hubiera sido así, eras joven, eras…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué era? ¿Tonta? ¿Idiota? ¿Inocente? Llámalo como quieras, pero puedes sintetizarlo diciendo que soy una pu…

- No digas esa palabra – cortó él, y puso una mano en la boca de ella. La miró a los ojos, y vio pena, rabia, ira, dolor…Apartó la mano, y sin pensarlo, la besó. Eso pareció calmarla.

- Pensé que después de contarte esto no querrías saber nada más conmigo…

- Si éste es tu gran secreto, Amanda, no ha cambiado nada. Ese tipo era un cabrón que se aprovechó de ti.

- Ese tipo, tal vez. Pero hubo más después de él. – dijo, y de pronto empezó a llorar. Fue un llanto histérico, que dificultó la comprensión de sus siguientes palabras. – Siempre el mismo patrón, siempre el mismo motivo. Para ser su novia tenía que acostarme con ellos. Ninguno quería salir conmigo si no… si no les dejaba… ¿Tan horrible soy que sólo me querían…por mi cuerpo? Tampoco es gran cosa. No…no puedo entender…

Chris la abrazó y la apoyó sobre su pecho.

- Claro que es gran cosa. Eres lo más hermoso que hay en ésta habitación ahora mismo. Eres lo más hermoso que hay en éste planeta. Y aun así, eso es sólo una ínfima parte de las muchas razones por las que alguien podría quererte. Eres sincera, valiente, mordaz, divertida. Eres comprensiva, cariñosa, buena, y recientemente he descubierto que muy, muy seductora. Lo bastante como para hacer que un hombre sucumba a tus encantos, pero tan dulce como para que deba saber contenerlos. Si ellos no supieron verlo es su problema. No les culpo por no poder resistirse a ti, pero si por no valorarte por lo que eres por dentro. Debería odiarles por lo que te hicieron, pero les estoy agradecido, porque gracias a su estupidez ahora tú estás conmigo.

- Y si…¿y si tú desapareces también? No sólo soy tu novia, sino que además estoy en tu casa. – dijo ella, entre llantos. Chris la separó un poco.

- Amy…¿por qué te has acostado conmigo? – la preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. - ¿Por qué fue? – insistió, pero ella sólo lloraba. – Jamás pienses que tienes que hacer nada para compensarme porque, aparte de que no hay nada que compensar, no es eso lo que quiero. No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer. No te lo he pedido. Nunca te lo pediría. Yo te quiero a ti. El hecho de que estés en mi casa es un regalo, no una molestia. No voy a desaparecer. Aun si me dices que quieres dormir en otra cama, en otro cuarto, no voy a desaparecer. Siempre esperaré por ti, hasta que tú quieras. Así que dime, ¿por qué te has acostado conmigo? – preguntó con suavidad, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

Ella se fue calmando poco a poco, se abrazó y se dejó mecer sobre su pecho, y sólo le respondió cuando dejó de llorar.

- Porque te amo – respondió, con total sinceridad, y Chris suspiró, aliviado.

- Yo también te amo. – respondió, y la besó en la frente.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes sabiendo lo que hice?

- No hiciste nada.

- Sí lo hice. Seis. Seis hombres se han acostado conmigo antes que tú.

"Hombre, no hacía falta decirlo de esa manera…" pensó Chris, con fastidio. Pero luego suspiró. Seis tampoco eran tantos. Podía convencerse de que no lo eran. Y más sabiendo que eran capullos gilipollas contra los que no tenía que competir, porque no estaban interesados en Amy, sino sólo en su cuerpo.

- Eso no es un motivo para que nadie deje de querer a nadie. Sería idiota si te dijera que no te amo porque has tenido otros novios.

- No he tenido otros novios, he tenido otros compradores…

- Deja de hablar así, o vas a conseguir que me enfade. No eres una mercancía. No eres comprable. Eres una persona, y no cualquiera. Eres Amy, y eres mía.

- ¿Entonces soy posible? – preguntó ella, pero sin indignación ninguna, sino con una sonrisa.

- Una posesión muy valiosa. – respondió él, parafraseando lo que ella había dicho hacía un rato, a la inversa.

La sonrisa de ella se hizo más grande entonces, y Chris se contagió. Ella volvió a apoyarse sobre él, suspirando.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno?

¿Por qué todo el mundo decía eso de él? Él no era bueno. Tampoco era malo, o no se consideraba así….Sólo era un tipo normal ¿no? Por lo visto, se rodeaba de gente que pensaba que era bueno por el hecho de quererles. No respondió, no sabía qué decir ante esa pregunta, pero ella no se dio por vencida.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Tan gentil y tan…no sé, tan tú. Deberías estar molesto por lo menos. Deberías pensar que soy eso que no quieres que diga.

Chris supo que tenía que darle una razón. Que ella necesitaba una razón. Trató de buscarla. La habló con el corazón.

- Como tú has dicho, hay más de un San Francisco. Cada persona es un mundo. He aprendido a no juzgar a nadie por un aspecto de su vida. Lo aprendí con mis hijos; lo reafirmé con Paul. Parece que sin que yo haga nada la vida me va preparando poco a poco para la siguiente etapa. Tuve hijos cuando no estaba preparado para ellos. Desearía haber sido su padre siempre, pero ¿había sido bueno para ellos? Era sólo un adolescente enganchado a la tecnología. Hubiera hecho mi mejor intento, pero quizás mi mejor intento no hubiera sido suficiente. Quizás el Destino me negó el conocer la existencia de mis hijos, porque de haberlo sabido me habría empeñado en ser su padre, y tal vez les habría hecho más mal que bien. O tal vez no. Tal vez el destino no tenga nada que ver y todo sea cosa de Xandra, aquella demonio que me apartó de ellos, y que jugó conmigo…Y eso tan sólo fue otra forma de prepararme que tuvo la vida. ¿Hubiera admitido mis sentimientos por Bianca si no me hubieran roto el corazón? ¿Hubiera aprendido a diferenciar amor de deseo? Si no hubiera aprendido esa diferencia, tal vez no estaría teniendo ésta conversación contigo. Tampoco hubiera tenido la historia que tuve con mi mujer. Desde luego, si ella no hubiese muerto jamás habría salido contigo pero ese es un tema en el que no quiero entrar. Es algo doloroso, y confuso, y no quiero pensar en eso. Y…si ella…si ella no hubiese muerto, tal vez jamás habría ido a aquél orfanato, por mucho que los Ancianos lo hubieran planeado para mí. Tal vez no habría conocido a mis hijos. Y si no hubiera sido padre ya, tal vez no hubiera estado preparado para hacerme cargo de ellos. La vida me ha ido enseñando cómo comprender a los demás, y eso me ha sido muy útil con mis hijos. He aprendido de mis propios errores, y de los ajenos. He visto como las buenas intenciones pueden acabar en algo malo y he visto como alguien pacífico puede dejarse llevar por la agresividad si se presionan demasiado ciertas teclas. Las personas somos algo más que palabras y acciones. Somos un conjunto de formas de actuar. Somos intenciones. Somos sentimientos. Aunque pensara que hiciste algo penalizable, y no es el caso, creería que es sólo el resultado de las cartas que te han tocado jugar. ¿Cómo podría estar molesto contigo, si jamás he pasado por lo que tú has tenido que pasar? Decir que te entiendo sería injusto para ti, igual que sería injusto decir que entiendo a Peter. Porque no os entiendo, y nunca podré. Yo no he pasado por lo mismo. Vosotros tampoco habéis llevado mi vida, y habrá cosas que no podáis entender. Pero, para aquello que uno no conoce de primera mano, existe la empatía. Ese deseo de querer entenderte…Ese querer ponerme en tu lugar, que me hace ver que no eres, ni parecido, todo eso que piensas de ti misma, y que mi hijo tan desafortunadamente te llamó.

De pronto Chris pensó en la posibilidad de que Nick supiera todo lo que él sabía ahora. Que le hubiera leído la mente a Amy, y por eso le había llamado aquellas cosas. De ser así, hubiera sido cruel. Chris no quería creer que fuera cierto, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó que no sería la primera vez que Nick usa información que conoce para hacer daño, aunque eso era algo más propio de Peter. Lo apuntó en la lista de las muchas cosas que tenía que hablar con él.

Tuvo que apartar a su hijo de su mente por un momento, porque Amy le dio tal abrazo que casi le tira.

- Eres la persona más especial que he conocido, Christopher – declaró ella, y por primera vez sonó como una niña para él. Por lo visto, a juzgar por lo que le dijo una vez, él le sonaba como un adolescente, así que estaban en paz. Se rió.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy único en mi especie.

- Casi literalmente – dijo ella, riendo también.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Medio brujo y medio luz blanca.

- Oh, bueno. Hay más de los que crees, aunque casi todos están en mi familia. Mi hermano, mi hermana, mi tía Paige…

- Frente a siete mil millones de humanos corrientitos. Eso te hace bastante único.

- Un porcentaje de esos humanos corrientitos son brujos, o demonios, o…

- Que eres único y punto – cortó ella, y se rió. – Frente a siete mil millones de humanos o frente a veinte, da igual. Sólo hay un Christopher Haliwell en el mundo.

**…**

* * *

_- Por favor, que voy a vomitar – dijo Christopher, apartándose de la esfera de cristal. – "Sólo hay un Christopher Haliwelll en el mundo". – repitió, imitando la voz de la mujer que aparecía en su esfera - ¿Tú les has oído?_

_- Bueno, hermano, en eso no se equivoca. – respondió Wyatt.- Muy pronto sólo habrá un Christopher Haliwell._

_Christopher sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes. Lo que la novia de su querido alter ego no sabía es que entonces aún había dos. Cogió sus flechas y su bayesta y fue con su hermano a practicar puntería. Tenían un corazón que atravesar._


	70. Chapter 70: Resignación

Chris hubiera sido feliz de haber podido permanecer con Amy en aquella habitación durante horas. Le habría encantado, pero su pequeño episodio de amor pasional había interrumpido su día. Los chicos aún estaban despiertos, tenían que cenar, y aunque a Chris le hubiera encantado hacerse el sordo ante los gritos que le llegaban de fuera desde hacía un rato, no podía. No hubiera sido responsable de su parte.

- Aunque ¿quién dice que quiera ser responsable? - murmuró, besando la cabeza de Amy. Estaban muy juntos, de nuevo tumbados en la cama. Habían compartido algo emocionalmente íntimo después de algo físicamente más íntimo todavía.

- ¿Mmm? – entonó ella, medio adormilada. Parecía muy relajada, abrazada a él como si fuera la fuente de su felicidad.

- La batalla campal de ahí fuera – explicó Chris – No sé por qué están discutiendo, ni sé si quiero saberlo. Pero supongo que debo salir, y calmar las aguas – dijo, con un suspiro, y empezó a levantarse. Amy le soltó para que pudiera hacerlo, y le observó desde la cama.

- Tal vez quieras ponerte antes una camiseta y peinarte un poco – sugirió ella, con una voz que hacía que Chris quisiera dar media vuelta y volver a su lado. Se sobrepuso, y aceptó el consejo. Se volvió para mirarla mientras ella también se levantaba. Dios, qué bien le quedaba esa camiseta…Mejor que bien: tentadora.

- Y tú, definitivamente, tienes que ponerte otra ropa, si quieres que te deje salir de éste cuarto algún día.

Amy se rió, e hizo por desvestirse, para ponerse otra cosa, pero luego se ruborizó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ahora te da vergüenza? – preguntó Chris, sin poder evitar chincharla un poco. Ella le sacó la lengua y se quitó la camiseta. Caminó hacia el armario que compartían los dos, y sacó un vestido primaveral. Le devolvió la camiseta a Chris, y le dio un beso en el hombro, aun desnudo. Ella le acarició la espalda, y su mano se detuvo en algún punto entre los dos omóplatos de Chris.

- Tienes un tatuaje – comentó ella. – Lo vi antes, y me llamó la atención. ¿Qué es?

- El símbolo de mi familia.

- Me gusta. – susurró Amy, muy cerca de su oído, y se puso de puntillas para darle un suave masaje. Chris estiró el cuello, disfrutando de la sensación. Pero luego suspiró, y se apartó un poco.

- De verdad que tengo que ir a ver qué pasa. – se disculpó y se puso la camiseta que había llevado Amy.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

- No hace falta. Estás cansada. – dijo él, y se giró para besarla. Amy no estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse a cinco niños y adolescentes, después de haber tenido toda una mañana de trabajo con niños aún más pequeños. Parecía agotada. – Te avisaré para la cena.

Tras colocarse un poco esa maraña que era su pelo, Chris se fue de la habitación porque si no, no se iría nunca. Aunque mayoritariamente le gustaba lo que Amy provocaba en él, le parecía hasta peligroso lo mucho que se sentía atraído hacia ella, como un imán en una nevera.

Los gritos venían del salón. Parecía una pelea insignificante, pero conforme iba bajando Chris se daba cuenta de que aquello iba subiendo de intensidad.

- A ver, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó, al llegar. Los cinco, sus hijos y sus sobrinos, estaban allí.

- Eso, Nick, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? - dijo Peter con grandes dosis de sarcasmo - ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas?

Nick le dedicó a su hermano una mirada llena de veneno.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Peter. Eres un hermano cojonudo – replicó, con más sarcasmo todavía.

- He preguntado qué es lo que ocurre – intervino Chris, sonando esta vez más tajante. -Me da igual quién le lo cuente, pero que sea rápido.

- Ariel no está – intervino Leo, que estaba un poco apartado, con Alex y Victoria. Chris le miró a él, sin entender.

- ¿Aún no la has encontrado? – le preguntó a Peter.

- No, y dudo que la encuentre, porque no está. ALGUIEN se dejó la puerta abierta, y dejó que un CACHORRO salga sólo a la calle. – masculló Peter, fulminando a Nick con la mirada - Como le haya pasado algo…

- Fue sin querer – se defendió Nick. – Pensé que había cerrado. Salí…salí a comprar algo, y cuando volví encontré la puerta abierta y éste empezó a gritarme.

- ¿A dónde cuernos saliste? – preguntó Chris. No estaba exactamente enfadado: Nick no había tenido mala intención, ni había desobedecido, ni había hecho algo que le hubiera prohibido con anterioridad. Simplemente había sido despistado. No era su culpa, pero Chris entendía la preocupación de Peter. La perrita podía haberse perdido, y la ciudad era muy grande. Nick debería haber tenido más cuidado, y no debería haber salido sin avisarle. Ya no estaba castigado, pero ya sabían que no debían salir sin decírselo antes, y menos a las nueve y pico de la tarde-noche. Pensando en esto, quizás le habló con demasiada brusquedad.

- A…a comprar – repitió Nick, bajando la mirada. – Si me vas a castigar, por favor, deja que se vayan…

Chris se sorprendió mucho.

- Nick, no te voy a castigar. Es como enfadarse con alguien cuando deja caer algo al suelo. ¿De qué serviría? Son accidentes que a veces ocurren. No has hecho nada malo. Sólo ten más cuidado. No sólo porque dejar la puerta abierta sea peligroso por quien pueda entrar, sino porque Ariel, o tus hermanos pequeños, pueden salir.

Nick asintió.

- Como le haya pasado algo... - empezó Peter.

- Hijo, déjalo.

- Pero papá, por su culpa...

- Él no ha hecho nada, Peter

- ¡Se ha dejado la puerta abierta por ir a comprar quién sabe qué tontería!

- ¡No era una tontería! - intervino Nick. Chris vio que aquello iba a pasar a mayores, así que decidió cortarlos.

- Ya basta. Peter, va sobretodo por ti: deja en paz a tu hermano.

Peter le miró como dolido al principio, pero luego su expresión se relajó, entendiendo, y asintió. Bueno, aquella vez había sido fácil. Chris casi suspiró.

- Oíd chicos, nadie quiere que le pase nada a la perrita, pero no se consigue nada echándole la culpa a Nick. Hay que ponerse manos a la obra. Nick y Peter pueden acompañarme a buscarla; los demás quedaros aquí con Amy.

- Sí, papá.

- Sí, tío Chris.

Chris se puso la chaqueta pero mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que Nick no dejaba de mirarle.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó al final.

- ¿No estás enfadado?

- Ya te he dicho que…

- No por esto – aclaró Nick – Por…decirle a Peter que llamara antes…por leerte la mente cuando estabas…cuando tú….

- Ah, sí. Te advertí que no hicieras eso. – dijo Chris, un poco más serio – Te dije que dejaras mi mente y la de Amy tranquila, sobre todo cuando estoy…cuando estamos…

- En mi defensa diré que no sabía lo que estabais haciendo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Te aseguro que no ha sido algo agradable de ver – dijo Nick, con cara de niño traumatizado.

- Si no te metieras en mi cabeza no verías cosas desagradables. – replicó Chris – Hablo en serio, Nick. Es mi intimidad.

- No volveré a hacerlo, papá. No quiero…no quiero provocar que me castigues.

- Oh, si vuelves a hacerlo haré algo peor que castigarte. Quitaré la puerta de tu habitación, cotillearé tus mensajes del móvil y anularé todo lo que puedas llamar "privacidad".

Nick abrió mucho los ojos.

- Pero eso…eso sería…

- ¿Venganza? Sí. – dijo Chris, y sonrió perversamente. – Pero me apuesto lo que quieras a que es una amenaza efectiva. – rió Chris, pero luego se puso serio – Nick, si no pudieras controlarlo sería distinto. Si tuvieras que leer mi mente siempre, sin remedio, no podría hacer más que intentar bloquearte. Pero tú eliges cuando te metes en la mente de alguien y cuando no, así que no debería tener que bloquearte. Debería ser libre y estar tranquilo en mi propia cabeza, y no alerta para detener el paso de un hijo con exceso de curiosidad.

- Lo sé, papá. Perdona.

- No es la primera vez que te lo digo – regañó Chris, mirándole reprobatoriamente.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Tampoco es la primera vez que tú dices eso. No dudo que ahora lo sientas, Nick, lo que me gustaría es que fueras capaz de recordarlo antes, y no hacerlo. Cuando encontremos a Ariel quiero que lo copies cien veces. A lo mejor así lo recuerdas.

- Está bien.

Chris le miró con sorpresa. Había esperado que Nick le discutiera. Nunca aceptaba a la primera ese tipo de castigos.

- ¿"Está bien"? ¿Nada de "no soy un crío" o "no pienso hacerlo"? – preguntó con incredulidad.

- No soy un suicida. Una conversación al día con el cepillo me parece suficiente – musitó Nick, y Chris pensó que Nick estaba dócil porque le había castigado aquella misma tarde. Una tarde en la que habían pasado muchas cosas.

- Aun no me creo que hicieras un grafiti…

- No sé de qué te sorprendes. Eso está bastante en mi línea. Lo que yo no me puedo creer es lo que le dije a Amy…

Chris entendió por fin lo que pasaba. Nick no estaba dócil: estaba triste. Por eso no había llegado a pelearse con Peter, y por eso respondía a Chris de forma mucho más tranquila que de costumbre, casi sumiso.

- Nos has oído ¿verdad? – preguntó. – Has oído mi conversación con Amy. Lo que ella me ha contado…Te sientes culpable.

- Lo siento tanto, papá – dijo Nick, y dejó escapar el aire. – Yo no sabía…no podía saber….De haber sabido lo que ella pensaba jamás le habría llamado eso. Nunca se lo tendría que haber dicho. Sé que…sé que no es la primera vez que doy en un punto débil….golpes bajos, como lo llamas tú. Pero de verdad que no…nunca hubiera dicho eso de haber sabido….Yo…escuché lo que pensabas. Escuché cómo te preguntabas si se lo había dicho a propósito, sabiendo que así la haría daño. No fue así, de verdad que no, papá. Yo… la oí llorar…en tu cabeza… estaba dentro de ti cuando la consolaste. Fue como… como si hubiese estado en esa habitación. Yo…no sabía que Amy había sido huérfana – dijo Nick, y empezaron a caerle lágrimas silenciosas – No sabía…no conocía su historia. Yo podía haber sido ella. Podías no haberme adoptado nunca y haberme visto sólo con 18 años…Peter se hubiera ido por ahí a triunfar en algún escenario, y yo me hubiera quedado sólo, porque nadie iba a ser capaz de aguantarme…Y si…si entonces hubiera tenido la suerte de encontrar una familia, en mi caso una mujer, con hijos, lo que menos hubiera necesitado es que un niñato de mierda me insultara…

Chris le cortó ahí, porque no le gustaba la forma en la que había empezado a hablar de sí mismo. Le abrazó.

- Atesoro estos momentos que son la prueba de que eres muy buena persona. – le dijo – Cariño, ya te has disculpado. Nadie te guarda rencor, y Amy y yo sabemos que no pretendías hacerla daño. Ya está. No tienes que pensar más en eso. Lo que tienes es que no volver a hacerlo nunca más.

- Te lo prometo – declaró Nick, separándose de él y limpiándose las escasas lágrimas traicioneras – Te lo juro.

- Te creo, mi amor.

- Vosotros dos – intervino Peter, en ese momento. Les miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad e intranquilidad, ajeno a todo lo que se habían dicho. – No quiero interrumpir pero…ya es prácticamente de noche. Si oscurece más es poco probable que la encontremos hoy…Y si no la encontramos hoy pues… pues…

- Tranquilo, Peter. La vamos a encontrar – le aseguró Chris, y se pusieron en marcha.

Se separaron para cubrir más terreno. Chris confiaba en que el cachorro no se hubiera ido muy lejos. Los animales son listos, y su sentido del olfato está muy desarrollado. Ariel sabría volver…Ojalá supiera, porque Chris no quería enfrentarse a la decepción y a la tristeza que sentirían sus hijos si no encontraban al cachorro.

Llevaba diez minutos buscando cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda. Casi le da un infarto al girarse y ver a su padre.

- Joder, papá. – exclamó y luego frunció el ceño. - ¿Y el tintineo?

Cuando un luz blanca orbitaba se escuchaba un suave tintineo que para ellos era ya muy familiar.

- Cuando un Anciano no quiere ser percibido, no lo es. Llevo siguiéndote dos calles. Y cuida ese vocabulario.

Vale, Leo estaba enfadado. Aquél no era su padre: era un Anciano en todo su esplendor. Hasta llevaba la túnica.

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué me seguías?

- Quería asegurarme de que estabas sólo. Y de que nada había cambiado en nuestro San Francisco.

Durante un angustioso segundo, creyó que su padre se había enterado de alguna forma de su conversación con Amy. Luego se dio cuenta de que no, pero le extrañó que ambos usaran la misma metáfora. Sin embargo, algo le indicó que su padre no estaba hablando metafóricamente. Que al decir "nuestro san Francisco", había querido decir exactamente eso.

- ¿"Nuestro San Francisco"? ¿Papá, te ocurre algo?

- Sí, sin duda, algo me está ocurriendo, pero todavía no sé el qué.

Chris miró a su padre durante un largo rato.

- Vale, ¿has bebido?

- Chris, yo no puedo emborracharme – respondió Leo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por primera vez en aquella conversación Chris reconoció a su padre.

- Pues entonces, dime de qué va todo esto.

- Sentémonos – pidió Leo, señalando un banco. Chris aceptó con docilidad, sin terminar de entender por qué estaban hablando en la calle en vez de tranquilamente en su casa. Jesús, qué día más largo estaba siendo aquél.

Leo se sentó con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, los antebrazos en las rodillas, las manos juntas y el torso inclinado. Chris se puso en una posición casi idéntica sin darse cuenta. Padre e hijo se miraron, pareciendo más dos amigos que una familia. Chris ya se había acostumbrado a que su padre no envejeciera. Aquél era un tema tabú en su casa. Leo nunca iba a morir, al menos, no de viejo. Un luz negra u otro anciano podrían matarle. Pero la edad no. Era algo que todos en su casa sabían, pero nadie hablaba de ello. Chris no supo por qué estaba pensando aquello en ese momento, pero la idea le inquietó.

- ¿Qué ocurre, papá?

- Siempre has sido el más estudioso de tus hermanos. ¿Recuerdas todas las historias que te conté? Sobre la magia. Sobre tu madre, y sus hermanas.

- Caray. Recuerdo muchas cosas…

- La escuela de magia. Mi despacho. El espejo detrás de las cortinas. ¿Sabes lo que es? – preguntó Leo, con ansiedad.

- ¿Qué es esto un examen? – respondió Chris, pero vio en la cara de su padre que no era momento de hacerse el gracioso. – Es una puerta. Un portal a… un universo paralelo. Pero lo… lo destruiste. Ya no hay espejo – dijo Chris, y el silencio fue revelador. – Ya no hay espejo ¿verdad?

- Bueno…

- ¡Papá! ¡Me dijisteis que se destruyó!

- …Y así fue. – dijo Leo, como culpable – Pero luego yo lo reparé. Mi yo del otro lado también lo hizo.

El espejo del que hablaban era un curioso artefacto mágico tapado por unas cortinas, en el despacho del director de la escuela de magia. Cuando uno se miraba en aquél espejo no veía su reflejo, sino que se veía a sí mismo…en otra dimensión. Más concretamente veía a su "yo malvado". Si Leo se miraba en ese espejo, veía un Leo malo, que en vez de luz blanca era luz negra. Lo mismo le pasaba a Chris. Si se mirara un demonio vería un ser bueno. Era como el mundo de todo al revés.

En una ocasión, su familia real y su familia "del otro lado del espejo" habían colaborado juntos para derrotar a un enemigo común. Fue con el otro Chris, el que vino del futuro, justo antes de que Chris naciera. Pero los Haliwell del otro lado eran "malos" en la misma medida que los Haliwell reales eran "buenos". Para ir del mundo malo al bueno bastaba con un hechizo, y ese espejo era como una ventana desde la cual ambos mundos podían observarse. Chris no sabía que su padre había seguido mirando a través de ella.

- ¿Y qué es lo que va mal respecto a eso? – preguntó, aun más curioso que preocupado.

- Cada vez que miraba por el espejo veía a mi otro yo. Rara vez hablábamos, pero al vernos sabíamos que todo iba bien. Que su mundo seguía siendo malo, y el nuestro bueno. Que el equilibrio se mantenía. Me costó mucho reparar ese equilibrio, Chris. Tuve…tuve que hacer algo de lo que no me siento del todo orgulloso, a pesar de que volvería a hacerlo – confesó Leo, y Chris supo que estaban hablando de Guideon. Guideon había sido un Anciano que intentó matar a Wyatt cuando era un bebé, para "evitar que se hiciera malvado". Fue él el que abrió el portal entre ambos mundos, y las dos familias Haliwell se mezclaron. A Chris se le ocurrió nacer en ese momento, y todo se complicó. El equilibrio del mundo se rompió, y la única forma de recuperarlo era hacer un gran mal en el mundo bueno, así que Leo mató a Guideon. Todo era muy complicado, y Chris conocía los hechos sólo de oídas, pero entendía el mensaje: el equilibrio no debía romperse de nuevo. Por eso su padre había seguido mirando a través de aquél espejo, como para cerciorarse de que todo iba bien. Leo continuó hablando, sacando a Chris de sus reflexiones - Son mundos paralelos. Lo que ocurre allí ocurre aquí, así que mirábamos a la vez, decíamos lo mismo, y hacíamos los mismos movimientos. En fin, ya sabes cómo funciona. Pero hoy, cuando he vuelto a mirar después de meses, él no apareció... Algo estaba ocurriendo allí que no ocurría aquí ¿entiendes? Nuestros mundos han dejado de ser paralelos. Nuestros universos se están separando. Y eso es malo. Muy, muy malo.

- ¿Por qué crees que puede ser? – preguntó Chris, entendiendo el alcance de lo que su padre le estaba diciendo. Si el Leo bueno movía la mano derecha, el Leo malo movía la mano derecha. Eso había dejado de ser así. Era cuanto menos inquietante, porque que Chris supiera los mundos paralelos no podían hacerse transversales de golpe. O no debían, más bien.

- No lo sé. Eso es lo que me angustia, Christopher, que no tengo ni idea. Este mundo es bueno porque ese mundo es malo. Ambos mundos se complementan. Si ese mundo está cambiando…

- Pero este mundo no es bueno al cien por cien…

- Ni ese malo al cien por cien. Pero los que allí son buenos allí no lo son, y al revés. Si aquí gana el bien, allí gana el mal. Es necesario que sea así. Algo está pasando allí. No es sólo que el otro Leo no estuviera…es que su despacho, el despacho que yo veía a través del espejo, parece destruido. La escuela de magia es…en fin, es indestructible. Salvo desde dentro. Su escuela de magia ha sido destruida.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos por un momento. Chris pensó que iba a estallarle la cabeza. Hizo lo posible por simplificar lo que estaba pasando. Había dos mundos (posiblemente más, pero dos que ellos conocieran). Uno que era el suyo, que era el bueno, que era el real. Y otro que era el malo. Había dos Chris, dos Leos, dos Wyatt, y dos todos. Eran mundos destinados a caminar juntos, pero nunca tocarse. Si él tenía un hijo, el otro Chris tenía un hijo. Si él se rompía un brazo, el otro Chris se rompía un brazo. Pero, según su padre, eso ya no era así. ¿Cuáles eran las consecuencias de que un Leo mirara al espejo y otro no? ¿Cuáles eran las consecuencias de que un mundo se destruyera y otro no?

Aquello escapaba al entendimiento de Chris. Él no sabía ni de leyes de la física, ni de magia tan poderosa. No tenía la más mínima idea de por qué las cosas habían cambiado, ni de lo que había pasado para que cambiaran. Esa ignorancia suya le llevó a preguntar:

- ¿Por qué me lo has dicho a mí? ¿Y por qué querías asegurarte de que estaba sólo?

- Es sobre ti sobre el que pesa un augurio de muerte. Me parece mucha coincidencia que esto no tenga nada que ver.

- ¿Qué puede tener que ver conmigo la destrucción de un mundo paralelo?

- Si lo supiera, no estaría tan asustado, hijo.

Los pulmones de Chris dejaron de funcionar. Su padre, Leo el Anciano, Leo el Avatar, tenía miedo. Era como la última señal del apocalipsis. Que pararan el mundo, que Chris se quería bajar. No entendía por qué tenía su padre tanto miedo, pero si Leo estaba asustado, el resto de los mortales tenían que tener pánico.

- Ten cuidado, ¿lo harás? – pidió Leo, y Chris asintió, como un autómata. – No me refiero sólo a lo que está pasando, sino a ti. A esa…dichosa profecía. Si ves algo raro, avísame.

- ¿Más raro que lo que solemos ver? – preguntó Chris, y así consiguió que Leo sonriera un poco. Se abrazaron, y cuando aun estaban agarrados Leo orbitó, dejando sólo a Chris, que de repente tuvo una revelación, una certeza casi dolorosa:

"Nunca podré tener una vida normal" pensó "No será porque no lo haya intentado. Durante años casi lo consigo, pero cada vez parece más evidente que nunca podré conseguirlo."

Caminó con los hombros hundidos. Sabía que su padre estaba trabajando en la profecía que vaticinaba su muerte. Que toda su familia lo estaba haciendo… salvo él. Porque el hecho cierto es que Chris estaba cansado de salvar el mundo. Estaba harto de ser perseguido por demonios, brujos, destinos y profecías. Si no podía tener una vida normal con Amy y sus hijos, entonces no quería tener una vida. Se lo había ganado. Joder, se lo merecía. Tal vez no se merecía nada más, pero al menos eso sí: un poco de paz. No más muerte. No más lucha. No más destinos inesquivables ni situaciones de gran magnitud cósmica que escapaban a su control.

- Todo es por vuestra culpa – dijo Chris al aire, sabiendo que los Ancianos podían oírle. No se había atrevido a decírselo a su padre a la cara. Pero todo era culpa de los Ancianos. Ellos habían controlado su vida, dirigiéndola a esa profecía para que Peter pudiera derrotar a los demonios.

- ¿Por qué es nuestra culpa? – preguntó un hombre, apareciendo delante de él. Chris se sintió poderoso, como si los Ancianos aparecieran inmediatamente ante sus invocaciones.

- Ten las agallas de decirme que no queréis que se cumpla la profecía. Que no es lo que habéis buscado todos estos años. Deseáis que Peter cumpla con su destino, aunque para eso yo tenga que cumplir con el mío.

- ¿Cuál crees que es tu destino, Christopher?

- Morir.

- Desde luego, si te rindes y no haces nada por evitarlo, acabarás por conseguirlo. Puedes seguir viviendo tu vida feliz, buscando a perritos, tirándote a chicas guapas y cuidando de tus hijos, o puedes luchar por conservarla. Si eliges lo primero no durarás mucho. Hace un tiempo que sabes lo que va a pasar, y aun no has hecho nada por tratar de evitarlo, pensando que basta con no hacer nada. Por fin has llegado a la conclusión correcta, Christopher. No puedes tener una vida normal, ni se la puedes dar a tus hijos, ni a ninguna mujer. Ahora derrúmbate si quieres por ello, o pelea. Personalmente te aconsejo lo segundo. Sobre todo si quieres seguir con vida.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Moriré protegiendo a mi cargo. ¿Debo alejarme de Paul, y no protegerle nunca más?

- Hay una solución mucho más drástica – comentó el Anciano.

Chris al principio no le entendió. ¿Qué solución era aquella? Pero luego ató cabos.

- ¿Quieres que me cargue a Paul? ¿Es eso lo que estás sugiriendo?

- Sí.

- ¡No! ¡Eres un Anciano! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

Asesinato. Le estaba sugiriendo que cometiera asesinato. Que se presentara ante Paul, y le matara. ¿Para qué? ¿Para protegerse él? Chris sabía que los Ancianos tenían una forma de proceder bastante peculiar, y que su idea del bien podía llegar a ser retorcida, con todo aquello de impedir que los luces blancas se casaran con las brujas. Siempre les había guardado rencor por todas las trabas que le habían puesto a su padre y lo mucho que le hacían trabajar, pero jamás se le hubiera podido ocurrir pensar que eran los malos.

Mundos paralelos que dejan de serlo, hijos que son demonios, Ancianos malvados…¿es que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco?

- Para ser un luz blanca, confías muy poco en los Ancianos.

- Medio luz blanca – respondió Chris, con orgullo. – No voy a obedecer todas vuestras peticiones como un esclavo. Y menos cuando lo que me pedís es asesinato.

- Cuando hablamos contigo no solemos hacer peticiones, Christopher. No sueles tener la oportunidad de negarte. Es inútil resistirse.

Vale, ese tipo le caía mal. Pero al menos no era un mentiroso como el resto de los Ancianos. Le estaba reconociendo en su cara que era su marioneta. Le estaba diciendo que no podía negarse, y que ni siquiera lo intentara. Que aceptara su misión. Que matara a Paul…. ¡Y una mierda! ¡Eso no tenía sentido!

- No voy a tocar a Paul. Además, si lo hiciera, estaría haciendo daño a otro Anderson, por lo que no haría otra cosa que acelerar la profecía, y no evitarla.

El Anciano le miró a los ojos. ¿De qué color los tenía? ¿Negros? Era difícil decirlo. No había ya luz natural, sino sólo la luz de las farolas.

- En eso te equivocas. Pero me alegra que te hayas negado, Christopher. Cualquier otro en tu lugar habría dicho que sí. Habría matado a ese chico para salvar su vida.

Chris notó un cambio en la actitud de aquél Anciano. Ya no se mostraba tan arrogante o altivo…

- ¿Me estabas probando? ¿Querías ver si decía que sí?

- No te hubiéramos dejado hacerlo, por supuesto, pero queríamos saber si estabas dispuesto a matar al chico.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Apenas le conoces.

- Le voy conociendo, pero eso da igual. ¡No voy a matar a nadie!

- ¿Ni para salvarte a ti?

- ¡No!

- ¿Ni para salvar a tus hijos?

Chris apretó los puños. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

- Tampoco.

- Sabemos lo que le has pedido a la criatura.

- ¿La criatura?

- Adramelech.

- Vuelve a hablar así de mi hijo y Anciano o no te haré tragar tus palabras.

- Me gustaría verlo. – respondió el hombre con cierta guasa - Pero te pido disculpas, no pretendía ofenderte. Sabemos lo que le hiciste prometer.

- Es mi vida la que he puesto en peligro, y no la de nadie más. Me has preguntado si mataría a Paul por la vida de mis hijos, y te he dicho que no. Pero daría la mía sin dudarlo.

- ¿Y por la de Paul? ¿Darías la vida por él?

- Parece que voy a hacerlo ¿no?

- ¿Estás dispuesto a defenderle? – insistió el Anciano. – Por propia voluntad, y no por lo que diga una profecía. Si tienes razón pasará de todas formas pero, ¿quieres hacerlo?

Chris dejó escapar el aire. Era la segunda vez en toda su vida que alguien le preguntaba si quería hacer algo. La primera había sido el cura, al casarle con Bianca, y él había respondido que sí, con firmeza, sin dudarlo. El resto de veces parecía que no había tenido elección. Sus elecciones no eran suyas, sino de los Ancianos. Hasta el colegio de sus hijos era una elección de ellos, para que fuera el mismo que el de Paul. Por primera vez un Anciano (dejando a su padre de lado) le estaba preguntando su opinión.

- No quiero morir, pero lo haré sin con ello evito que él se muera. Ahí tienes la razón de que no esté luchando contra esto. Quiero que mi hijo cumpla el destino que le habéis asignado, y no quiero que le pase nada malo a Paul.

- Por eso eres un luz blanca, Christopher – dijo aquél Anciano, y así Chris supo que había dado la respuesta correcta. – Ten fe. Es lo único que te falta.

- Tengo fe en las personas, y en su capacidad de hacer el bien.

- No es suficiente – respondió el Anciano, y le sonrió con indulgencia. – La vida te sería más fácil se aprendieras a confiar.

Pareció que aquello era una despedida, y efectivamente, Chris vio como el Anciano orbitaba. Pero antes de irse, le dijo una última cosa.

- No se trata de evitar la profecía, Christopher, sino precisamente de provocarla, y salir airoso de ella.

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que comerse eso? ¿Se creían muy especiales por soltar bombazos como ese y dejarle luego así, con la palabra en la boca? Chris gruñó y se quedó pensativo. Le daba la sensación de que las palabras de aquél Anciano querían decir algo más aparte de lo evidente, pero el significado alegórico se le escapaba. Esa era otra cosa que le molestaba: ¿nadie era capaz de hablar claro?

Le vibró el móvil con un mensaje. Peter decía: LA HEMOS ENCONTRADO y Chris recordó que se suponía que estaba buscando a Ariel. Volvió a su casa, y de alguna manera supo que aquél era su último fin de semana normal. Que cuando Wyatt volviera a por sus hijos, le pediría que se llevara también a los suyos. Y él iría a la mayor guerra mágica de todas a las que se había enfrentado. Iría a la guerra en la que supuestamente tenía que morir, para tratar de no hacerlo.

Entró en casa, y vio que Peter y Nick debían de llevar muy poco dentro. Acariciaban a Ariel aun con el abrigo puesto. Chris ni siquiera intentó sonreír. ¿Para qué? Nick y Peter empezarían a gritarle en cuanto les dijera que después de aquél fin de semana se irían con Wyatt, bien lejos de allí.

Subió arriba a ver qué estaban haciendo los demás, y se encontró con que Amy se había dormido, y alguien le había pintado la cara, y las sábanas, y todo. Pues qué bien. No había ni rastro de Alex y Leo, y uno no tenía que ser un genio para relacionar su repentina desaparición con aquél desastre pictórico.

La vida seguía. Él se sentía perdido, confuso, y asustado, pero la vida seguía. Cuando él muriera, fuera en unos días o dentro de muchos años, la vida seguiría. Sus hijos seguirían. Seguirían pintando las sábanas, haciendo bromas, sonriendo, volviendo un caos la vida de alguien. El mundo merecía ser salvado mientras su familia siguiera en él. La vida seguía.

Escuchó unos pasitos que pretendían ser sigilosos.

- A ver, Picasso y Van Gogh, venid aquí. - llamó, con un suspiro.

La cabecita de Leo asomó por la puerta.

- ¿Esos quiénes son? - preguntó, extrañado.

- Dos pintores. Igual que dos niños que yo me sé que han aprovechado que Amy estaba durmiendo para pintarla a ella y redecorar mi cuarto.

Leo se dejó ver del todo en ese momento, y juntó los deditos, mirando al suelo. Pretendía mostrarse compungido, pero apenas podía ocultar una sonrisita que quería escapársele.

- ¿Te parece gracioso? - le preguntó Chris, en voz baja por no despertar a Amy. Leo negó con la cabeza.

- No, papi.

- "No, papi". Mírale, si ahora parece bueno y todo. Y tu cómplice, ¿dónde está?

- He sido yo sólo - dijo Leo, y a Chris no le cupo ninguna duda de que le mentía.

- Quiero la verdad, Leo.

Leo le miró durante unos segundos, como evaluando lo que debía decir.

- No se abandona a ningún hombre aunque el enemigo se acerque - dijo de pronto el niño, reproduciendo un diálogo de una película, y a Chris le dio tal ataque de risa que no pudo reprimirlo. Adiós a su fachada seria.

- ¿Con que soy el enemigo? - preguntó, y vio como Amy se despertaba. Cogió entonces a Leo en volandas y lo llevó a su cama, con Amy. - Capitana, convoco un consejo de guerra.

Amy pestañeó y terminó de despertarse, convirtiendo un bostezo en una sonrisa. Miró a su alredor y vio que las sábanas estaban pintadas. Se miró los brazos, y vio que los tenía pintados con rotulador. Hizo una mueca. Chris se dio cuenta entonces de que no era gracioso. Él no podía evitar reírse, feliz de que su hijo le regalara ese momento infantil antes de tener que hacer frente a su destino, pero Amy tenía todo el derecho a haberse enfadado.

- ¿Y éste pequeño soldado es el acusado? - preguntó ella, entonces, y sonrió un poco. Chris se relajó.

- Tiene un cómplice, pero ha desertado.

Amy sobreactuó un gesto de reflexión.

- ¿Qué hace, papi? - preguntó Leo, divertido y a la vez extrañado.

- Está decidiendo tu condena.

- Habrá que torturarle, sin ninguna duda - declaró Amy, y Chris entendió, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Leo rió encantado, y se revolvió por toda la cama.

Chris se sintió feliz por disfrutar de aquellos momentos, sabiendo que le quedaban pocos. Dejó a Leo tranquilo, y esperó a que se recuperara. Se puso un poco serio para hablar con él.

- Ya está, campeón. Nos hemos reído, ha sido divertido, pero ahora quiero que recogas lo que has ensuciado.

- Joooo - protestó Leo. Chris ya iba a responder, pero Amy le ayudó.

- Haz lo que te dicen, Leo. - dijo la mujer, con voz dulce - Ambos sabemos que no es buena idea discutir con el capitán general. Podría meternos en una celda de aislamiento.

Leo hizo entonces una especie de saludo militar muy gracioso, y Chris sonrió.

- Anda, ve a llamar al desertor.

- Vaaaale - dijo Leo, y salió. Pero segundos después volvió a asomar la cabecita - Gracias por no enfadarte.

- La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte - respondió Chris, intentando sonar amenazante. Se quedó a solas con Amy, que le miró como diciendo que nadie se creía su fachada.

- Bien por tu sentido del humor - dijo ella - Esto podría haber acabado de una forma muy diferente, pero has sabido verle el lado gracioso.

- Pues creéme: hoy no estoy precisamente para payasadas.

- ¿Y eso? Cuando dejaste ésta habitación se te veía muy contento y, no sé, como si acabaras de hacer el amor.

Chris sonrió y se ruborizó a partes iguales, pero luego se puso serio.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella.

- ¿Aun quieres que te cuente siempre todo? - preguntó él - Piénsalo bien, porque aun estás a tiempo.

- No me asustes, Chris. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Chris la miró, como diciendo "¿por dónde empiezo?". Luego suspiró.

- Después de cenar. Te lo prometo. - le dijo. No quería amargarla antes de tiempo, y aun tenía que pensar cómo iba a decirle lo que le tenía que decir. "Oye, Amy, sé que estamosempezando una vida juntos, pero que me voy a morir, adiós." No, sin duda, no podía decirlo así.

Amy le miró repentinamente inquieta, como si adivinara que pasaba algo realmente malo. Él la tranquilizó con frases vacías, pero ella aun estaba nerviosa cuando le dijo que iba al baño. Chris se quedó en la habitación, pensativo.

Se asustó de pronto, al ver a Victoria a su lado. Iba a decirle algo, pero no tuvo ocasión. La niña estaba como catatónica. Tenía las pupilas en blanco. Chris, tras el susto inicial, actuó con calma profesional y la sentó en la cama, donde segundos antes había estado Amy. Esperó a que Victoria volviera a la normalidad. La niña cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió sus ojos estaban normales.

- No hay futuro. – dijo de pronto.

- No se lo puedes decir a nadie, Victoria – dijo Chris con más tranquilidad de la que había esperado. – Nadie puede saber lo que me va a pasar ¿entiendes? Se pondrían tristes.

- No lo entiendes, tío. No hay futuro. Para nadie.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

- Blanco – respondió Victoria. – Paz. Luz. Era…bonito. Y no había nadie. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

- ¿Eh?

- Has cambiado el futuro. Ayer tú morías, todos morían, luego nadie moría, luego te casabas. Había muchos futuros. Hoy no hay ninguno. Has hecho algo, tío. Sé que has sido tú. ¿Qué has hecho?

Chris guardó silencio un momento. Luego miró a su sobrina. ¿Diez años eran suficientes para escuchar ciertas cosas? Chris supuso que sí, cuando lo son para ver el futuro.

- He aceptado la idea de que voy a morir.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**N.A.: Tengo que pediros disculpas. Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, e iban a pasar más cosas, pero el tiempo me come y decidí hacer una actualización breve y fraccionar las ideas de mi cabeza xD**

**Sé que lo he cortado en un momento que va a hacer que muchos me queráis matar xD**

**Se también que todo lo del espejo es complicado. Intenté ponerlo de forma que gente que no haya visto la serie también pueda entenderlo. **  
**...**


	71. Chapter 71: Verdad sin filtro

**N.A.: Puede que uno quiera/necesite releerse éste capítulo para entenderlo. No es de mis mejores actualizaciones. De hecho, no me gustó nada cómo me quedó, pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas de reescribirlo más xD.**

* * *

A Chris le había pegado en la cara mucha gente a lo largo de su vida. Su padre lo había hecho en una ocasión, su madre en otra, y su hermano le había arreado varios puñetazos. En sus luchas contra demonios años atrás, se había llevado más de un golpe y un arañazo. Incluso Bianca le cruzó la cara cuando estaban empezando a salir, aunque aquella vez para Chris fue más divertido que doloroso. Lo que jamás había esperado es que su sobrina de diez años se sumara al club. Victoria le pegó con la mano abierta y, por cierto, con una fuerza envidiable para alguien de su edad, sexo y tamaño. Chris giró un poco el rostro y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, más que sorprendido. Cuando miró a Victoria, ella parecía enfadada.

- Eso es lo que pienso de ti y de tus ideas – le espetó la niña. – ¿Crees que puedes decidir que te mueres y ya está?

Chris parpadeó. Pensó que debería de estar enfadado: su sobrina acababa de pegarle. Pero lo cierto es que no lo estaba, al menos no tanto como hubiera sido lógico, porque al mirarla a los ojos, vio que ella estaba asustada. Tiene que ser inquietante saber que lo que ves en tu cabeza se cumple, y que casi nunca es bueno.

- No se trata de algo que haya decidido yo.

- ¡Pues entonces no dejes que pase!

- Tengo que hacerlo, ratona – dijo Chris, sonriendo con indulgencia, y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se volvió a frotar la mejilla. – Caray, pegas con fuerza ¿eh? ¿Te parece bonito pegarle al tío?

- Cuando dice tonterías, sí. – respondió Victoria, con carácter.

- Sé que no es agradable de oír, cariño, pero…

- A la mierda eso, tío Chris. Lo que has dicho es una gilipollez.

- Cuidado, Victoria. Entiendo que todo esto es difícil, pero te estás pasando. No voy a dejar que me hables así.

- No, ¡soy yo la que no va a dejar que tú hables así! ¿Tienes idea de lo que es ver cosas en tu cabeza todo el día? Cosas que no existen. Cosas que no son reales…aún. Estar hablando con papá y que mi cerebro me muestre cómo muere mi familia. Estar viendo una película y que mi mente me enseñe el futuro de mi hermano. A veces creo que voy a volverme loca, y a veces me pregunto si no será que ya lo estoy. Ya sé por qué me gusta tanto estar con Peter: porque cuando estoy con él no veo nada. Y eso es genial. Lo que yo tengo, como tú dices, no son premoniciones. ¡Soy un maldito televisor que siempre está encendido! Y encima con interferencias. Parece que no sintonizo bien hasta que toco a algo o a alguien, preferiblemente a mi padre. Y de pronto, sin que toque nada, todos los canales se apagan. Todo queda en blanco, sin imágenes, sin interferencias…sólo silencio. Y cuando estoy pensando que eso es algo bueno tú coges y me dices que "has aceptado que vas a morir". ¡De todos los futuros que he visto has escogido el peor de todos! ¡Así que no me digas como tengo que hablarte porque lo que tendría que hacer es no volver a dirigirte la palabra!

Chris quedó muy impactado. Jobar con su sobrina. ¿Dónde escondía tanto carácter? A Chris le recordó a su madre. Sí, definitivamente, esa niña tenía un "algo" que recordaba a Piper. No supo qué responderle, pero le estuvo dando vueltas a lo que le había dicho. Deducía que Victoria había estado ocultando la mayoría de sus visiones, salvo aquellas demasiado fuertes que se notaban físicamente, como la de hacía unos momentos. Si se fiaba de las palabras de la niña, había tenido varias visiones en un solo día, y eso era tan extraño que era imposible.

- Hay algo raro con tus premoniciones, ratona. Eso de empezar a ver cosas así, de pronto… Y todo eso de que sean imágenes continúas a cada rato…Tu tía abuela Phoebe no las tiene tan seguidas.

- Mis visiones no son el problema aquí, tío. – respondió Victoria, aun molesta. No se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente de la declaración resignada de Chris.

- Victoria, lo que tú ves no es el futuro: es una opción. Muchas veces el futuro depende de nuestras elecciones, o de las de otras personas, por eso ves cosas que se contradicen. Pero una profecía… una profecía es inesquivable, ¿entiendes, cariño? Por mucho que yo me empeñe en decir que es sólo un trozo de papel, es más que eso. Es el trozo de papel que contiene mi destino.

- Pues rómpelo.

- No basta con eso.

- ¡No puedes rendirte!

- En realidad, ratona, es lo único que puedo hacer. Si acepto cómo van a ser las cosas, tendré el valor de hacerlas. Es mi destino morir para salvar al cargo al que tengo que proteger como luz blanca. – explicó Chris, con paciencia. Tuvo una idea, y suspiró – Espera aquí un segundo. Voy a enseñarte algo.

Se levantó, y caminó hacia un cajón. De allí sacó un papelito: la traducción que Paul había hecho de la profecía para él. Se la leyó a Victoria:

_EL HERMANO MEDIANO, HIJO DE LAS EMBRUJADAS, TRAERÁ LA DESGRACIA A NUESTRA FAMILIA. MATARÁ AL NIÑO QUE COMPARTA EL PODER CON LA MADRE DEL DESTRUCTOR Y SERÁ EL CAUSANTE DE LA MUERTE DE OTRO. PERO SU HORA NO LLEGARÁ HASTA QUE NO HAYA SALVADO A AQUÉL AL QUE TIENE QUE MATAR. CAERÁ DESDE LO ALTO POR OCUPAR EL LUGAR DE SU PROTEGIDO._

Chris terminó de leer deseando que la niña entendiera. Uno no puede escapar a su destino. No cuando el destino lo controlan otras personas. Estaba cansado de mentirse a sí mismo y a los demás. Estaba cansado de sonreír y de decir que no tenía miedo, que no iba a pasarle nada, que no se iba a morir. Todo indicaba que iba a morir, o sino que al menos debía intentarlo. No podía limitarse a no salvar a Paul. Eso sería como asesinarle. 

- ¿Puedo ver eso un momento? – pidió Victoria, de pronto e inexplicablemente mucho más tranquila. Chris se encogió de hombros: sólo era un trozo de papel, la verdadera profecía iba más allá de las palabras escritas. Se lo dio. La niña puso una cara extraña. Echó la cabeza para atrás, y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco de nuevo. Chris se asustó.

- ¿Vic?

La niña entreabrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Chris definitivamente supo que allí había algo raro: Phoebe no hacía eso cuando tenía una visión. Se hizo evidente que conocer la profecía había desencadenado algo en Victoria: tal vez más visiones, una detrás de otra. La niña permaneció así durante varios segundos, y luego volvió a la normalidad con un jadeo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Chris, con ansiedad.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y su expresión cambió por completo. En lugar de responder a la pregunta, le hizo otra:

- ¿Sabes qué es lo más interesante de ver el futuro, tío? Que te das cuenta de que las personas son idiotas.

Sonrió con petulancia, y no digo nada más. Chris estaba desconcertado, y algo molesto. Se había llevado un buen susto y ahora la niña le salía con esas.

- Victoria, no me gusta que hables así. ¿Qué has querido decir?

- No lo entenderías. Parece que tú sólo eres un idiota más.

- Victoria, me estoy enfadando.

- Y yo me estoy haciendo poderosa. Puedo…verlo…todo. – dijo la niña, y a Chris le dio un escalofrío, por el tono, por esa sonrisa inquietante…por ese deje de ambición casi cercano a la locura de alguien que de pronto se sentía y tal vez fuera omnisciente.

- ¿No era que ya no veías nada?

- No pretendas entenderlo – aconsejó ella, de nuevo en ese tono prepotente. No había ya rastro de miedo en sus ojos.

- Sí, claro que pretendo entenderlo. Y tú me lo vas a explicar.

- Oblígame.

- Victoria, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no estoy para juegos. No ha sido un buen día y…

- ¿No lo ha sido? Según he visto Amy y tú os lo habéis pasado muy bien.

Chris se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo…cómo sabía ella…?

- ¿"Según has visto"? – preguntó Chris. - ¿Has tenido visiones de…Amy y de mí? ¿En el futuro?

- He tenido visiones de Amy y de ti…en el pasado. En el pasado muy reciente.

Vale. Eso daba miedo, y era extraño, y violento, y más extraño todavía, y muy, muy incómodo. Y por el amor de Dios, ¿de dónde había salido ese tono entre pícaro y lascivo en una niña de diez años?

- Victoria, no tengo ni idea de cómo has visto eso, y es evidente que tu poder va más allá de ver el futuro, pero quiero que entiendas que eso que has visto son…cosas de mayores.

Jamás había pensado que la magia fuera un problema para su vida íntima, pero ya iban dos personas que se enteraban de ciertas cosas privadas a través de sus poderes.

- Pues eso mismo digo yo, que lo que yo he visto son "cosas de mayores", y por eso sé que no vas a entenderlo. Los hombres sois muy simples. Si os sacan de ciertas ideas básicas os perdéis.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Primero me pegas, después me das un susto enorme y no quieres decirme lo que te ha pasado, luego me insultas, ahora eres más que insolente… Si piensas que por tener visiones y estar nerviosa puedes hacer lo que quieras, estás muy equivocada. Estás muy cerca de que te ponga sobre mis rodillas, señorita.

- Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no me amenaces en vano – respondió ella con arrogancia, y Chris tuvo suficiente. Con un movimiento rápido la colocó encima suyo. Dudó sólo un instante: aquella era la primera vez que castigaba a Victoria. Dejó caer la mano sobre la falda de la niña, preguntándose qué mosca le había picado para hablarle así.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Ay, no tío, no ¡para!¡Me haces daño!

Chris se sorprendió un poco porque gritara tanto. De todas formas no había pensado ser muy duro con ella. La incorporó y la miró con algo de dureza:

- ¿Esto también lo habías visto? – preguntó, con enfado.

- En realidad, sí. – respondió ella, ya sin tanta arrogancia, sino sólo con sinceridad. Tras el asombro inicial, Chris suspiró.

- ¿Has acabado ya de ser maleducada e insolente conmigo?

- No he sido nada de eso. Me he limitado a decir la verdad.

Chris respiró hondo, reuniendo paciencia.

- Hace un rato estabas asustada, y enfadada conmigo porque sabes que voy a morir, y ahora me hablas mal y me insultas.

- No he hecho nada de eso – insistió ella.

- Me has llamado idiota.

- Porque lo eres, pero eso no es un insulto.

- Sí, sí lo es, y quiero que pares ya o voy a enfadarme en serio.

Ella le miró a los ojos, y por alguna razón Chris pensó que no estaba mirando a una niña.

- Eres tan tonto como papá, o más todavía.

- Vale, mira Victoria, vas a ponerte en esa esquina y vas a decidir si quieres disculparte y seguir hablando tranquilamente o si quieres seguir en este plan rebelde y que te de unos azotes.

- Cuando los hombres tienen miedo reaccionan enfadándose. – dijo Victoria. Estas palabras impactaron a Chris, pero no permitió que le afectaran.

- A la esquina, ahora.

- …Piensan que la furia les dará la razón, o que si no la conseguirán al imponerse sobre los demás. Aunque yo te creía más inteligente, tío.

- Vale, has perdido tu oportunidad. Ven aquí.

Chris la agarró del brazo, le levantó la faldita y se sintió muy, muy mal. Esa niña era el único ser en todo el planeta que podía decirle si iba a morir o no, y en lugar de entenderse y llevarse bien, ahí estaban, discutiendo como animales. Por eso, sacó paciencia de donde no la tenía, y la giró para obligarla a mirarle.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Victoria? – preguntó, intentando realmente llegar hasta ella.

- Ocurren muchas cosas. Ahora mismo tú estás desesperado y yo soy tu única posibilidad de salvación. Te gustaría que no fuera así ¿verdad? Odias que tu destino esté en manos de otros. Pero alguien que se rinde tan fácilmente como tú ya debería estar acostumbrado.

- ¿Por qué me atacas? Sólo pretendo hablar contigo…

- Dile eso a la Muerte. Seguro que ella te hace caso cuando te llegue la hora.

- Está bien. Se acabó. Voy a enseñarte a no pasarte de lista conmigo. – dijo, de nuevo enfadado y harto ya de tanta tontería.

- ¿Y quién te enseñará a ti a no ofrecer tu vida como si fuera algo prescindible?

- ¿Esto sigue siendo por lo que te he dicho? ¿Me hablas así por haberte dicho que voy a morir?

- Lo hago por aceptarlo como única opción posible. Tú mismo lo has dicho: el futuro son opciones.

Chris entendió el punto de su sobrina. Puede que tuviera razón. También puede que no, pero mientras hubiera una posibilidad no debería rendirse tan fácilmente. La miró fijamente:

- Puede que sea cierto. Tengo que hacer que la profecía se cumpla: sé que debo hacerlo y además los Ancianos me lo dijeron. Pero nadie dice que tenga que morir en el proceso. Bueno, lo dice mi destino, pero veré que puedo hacer contra eso. Será cómo liberar a un león hambriento y tratar de que no me coma: difícil pero no imposible.

- ¡Por fin! Empezaba a creer que no tenías nada ahí dentro de esa cabezota tuya.

- Entiendo lo que querías decirme, pero no puedes hablarme así, Victoria. Tu padre me ha contado que estos días han sido…difíciles. Sé que has visto cosas muy malas; sólo puedo empezar a imaginármelo y lo siento mucho. Sé que eso te enfada, y que hay cosas que no entiendes, pero no puedes pagarlo conmigo ni con tu padre. Y tampoco puedes enfadarte si no te entendemos. Tienes que tener paciencia. Llevas razón: nosotros no vemos el futuro, así que quizás a tu juicio hagamos cosas que no tienen sentido, pero no por eso somos idiotas y no nos lo puedes llamar, ni hablarnos como si fuéramos…inferiores. No puedes hablarme en ese tono y de esa forma.

- Por poder sí que puedo, técnicamente lo estoy haciendo.

- ¡Basta! – chilló Chris. – No me contestes. Estoy teniendo mucha paciencia contigo pero hace rato que se me ha acabado.

Victoria iba a responder, pero entonces se mordió la lengua. Chris esperó. Se dio cuenta de que la niña le miraba con tristeza y de una forma extraña.

- Tengo…que…decirlo.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Chris.

- Lo que estoy pensando. Tengo que decirlo, no me lo puedo callar.

- ¿Y qué es lo que estás pensando? – inquirió Chris, con un suspiro. Aquella noche iba a quitarle el puesto a Teresa de Calcuta. Siempre le habían gustado los niños, y en concreto quería a esa niña más de lo que cualquiera podría querer a su sobrina, pero hablaba en serio al decir que su paciencia se estaba extinguiendo.

- No…

- ¿No, qué? Victoria, dime lo que estás pensando o no me lo digas, a estas alturas ya me da igual, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar como hace un rato ¿entendido?

- Pues entonces voy a tener que estar callada para siempre…

- No. Vas a tener que ser la niña educada y dulce que siempre has sido.

- Tú no lo entiendes.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Eres tonto!

Con más calma de la que había creído posible dado lo frustrado que se sentía, Chris tumbó a la niña encima suyo y le levantó la falda.

SMACK SMAKC

- ¡Ay! ¡Para!

- Respuesta incorrecta. Llevas un rato buscando esto, así que si no quieres comprobar cómo es tu tío Chris estando enfadado ya te estás disculpando y abandonando esa actitud.

SMACK SMACK

- ¡Ay!

- ¿Vas a disculparte?

- ¡Pero es que no lo siento!

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMAKC SMACK.

- Pues deberías. Has sido muy maleducada, y la verdad Victoria es que no sé lo que te pasa.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

- ¡Ay! ¡Pero si te lo he dicho! – lloriqueó ella.

Chris se detuvo un momento. No porque llorara, pues ya se había dado cuenta de que la niña lloraba desde el primer azote, sino porque ese "te lo he dicho" le sonó extraño.

- ¿Qué me has dicho?

- ¡Lo que me pasa! ¡Te lo he dicho! ¡Lo que pasa es que no me escuchas porque eres malo y…

- Vale Victoria, para. – dijo Chris, incorporándola. Parecía evidente que se estaba perdiendo algo. - Retrocede un momento. ¿Qué se supone que me has dicho?

- Te…snif…te he dicho que tengo que decir lo que estoy pensando. Intento callármelo pero no puedo, y tú sólo te enfadas – lloró ella.

- Me enfado porque me has faltado al respeto.

- ¡Pero yo no quería! Yo…no PUEDO callármelo…TENGO que decir lo que estoy pensando – repitió ella, una vez más, enfatizando mucho. Parecía desesperada por ser entendida.

- ¿Quieres decir que dices todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza?

- ¡Eso he dicho, estúpido! – respondió la niña, y se tapó la boca, llorando más y alejándose un poco de él, temiendo su enfado. Pero Chris ya había entendido. Todas las respuestas cortantes de la niña, ese lenguaje que ella no solía verbalizar pero que sin duda tenía que conocer como toda persona de su edad…

- No puedes mentir ¿verdad? Es eso. Físicamente no puedes mentir, ni dejar de decir lo que estás pensando, aunque sean cosas que no quieres decir en voz alta, como todos esos insultos y contestaciones cortantes.

Victoria asintió, y Chris se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Analizó la situación. Su sobrina de diez años, vidente no sólo del futuro sino por lo visto también del pasado, estaba ¿mágicamente? incapacitada para mentir. No es que fuera insolente: es que entre su cerebro y sus labios no había un filtro. Al hablar tenía que decir todo lo que pensaba.

Chris quiso hacer una prueba.

- ¿En qué estás pensando ahora mismo?

Victoria cerró la boca con fuerza y agitó la cabeza a uno y otro lado, indicando que no lo quería decir.

- Vamos, dilo. No voy a enfadarme. Sea lo que sea.

Ella intentó resistirse un poco más, pero finalmente sus labios se separaron, como si le faltara el aire, con una necesidad imperiosa e incontrolable.

- Eres idiota. Me has hecho daño y has sido muy malo conmigo. Yo lo único que quiero es que no te pase nada malo y tú me has pegado. ¡Idiota!

A Chris le pareció un pensamiento posible en aquél momento, y además estaba bastante seguro que en otras circunstancias la niña se lo habría callado, o lo habría dicho con otras palabras. Así que era cierto: algo forzaba a Victoria a decir lo que pensaba sin ningún tipo de control. Estaba forzada a decir la verdad, sin siquiera poder usar fórmulas de cortesía o eufemismos. La miró con comprensión.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada malo, y por eso cuando haces algo que sabes que no está bien tengo que castigarte, como hace tu padre, para enseñarte lo que es correcto y para evitar que hagas cosas peligrosas como cuando te escapaste.

- ¡Pero ahora no he hecho nada malo y tú me has castigado!

- Tienes razón, ratona, y lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Yo sólo oía cómo respondías con frases hirientes o groseras y no entendía por qué. Me he asustado mucho antes, cuando casi pierdes la consciencia con esa especie de visión, y sólo quería hablar contigo, y tú respondías de mala forma…No sabía lo que te estaba pasando. Lo siento mucho, ratona – repitió, con sinceridad, sabiendo que no había sido culpa de la niña. Por alguna razón era incapaz de controlar sus palabras, y por eso soltaba esas respuestas tan desagradables, salidas directamente de su mente. Eso sí, tenía un subconsciente de lo más irascible.

- No me gusta que me llames ratona.

- Vale.

- No te lo digo nunca por no herir tus sentimientos, pero es un nombre tonto, más aún que el "princesita" de papá.

- Vale, lo capto, no hace falta ser tan sinceros.

- ¡Si es que no puedo evitarlo! Cualquier cosa que piensa mi cerebro mis labios lo dicen. Tío, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo controlar lo que digo? ¿Por qué he visto esas…esas cosas tan malas?

- ¿Qué es lo que has visto, cariño?

- Es como si alguien quisiera hablarme todo el rato, y me hablara mediante imágenes. Le siento… pero sólo logro conectar con él a veces…como hace un momento, cuando me has enseñado la profecía. Y ya no veo sólo el futuro. Veo muchas cosas… Cosas que no puedo decirte.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no me creerías. Porque sé que no puedo. Porque estaría mal si las supieras.

- No estaría mal, cariño – dijo Chris, sin poderlo evitar. - ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

De nuevo, Victoria cerró los labios e intentó no responder, pero lo por visto no podía negarse ante una pregunta directa.

- He visto a los demonios hacerse buenos. He visto cómo mueres y aun así sigues vivo. He visto cómo te matas a ti mismo. He visto cómo se cumple esa profecía que tanto temes, pero no de la forma en la que tú crees. He visto cómo llueve sangre el cielo. He visto cosas que ya han pasado. He visto cosas que están pasando ahora mismo. Amy está en el baño intentando que no veas que se ha hecho sangre. Alex y Leo están debajo de la cama de Peter. Nick está pidiendo comida para llevar, y a Peter no puedo verle. Veo todo lo que ha pasado, está pasando, y pasará, pero en algún punto del futuro ya no hay nada más. He visto…he visto…

Chris abrió los labios, y casi sintió el poder de su sobrina. No estaba ante una bruja corriente. Aun no sabía quién o qué era Victoria, pero era algo más que una bruja con premoniciones. Su poder aumentaba por segundos, a una velocidad alarmante y alcanzando cotas peligrosas.

- Has visto… - repitió, asimilando los sonidos pero no el significado de las palabras. Se había quedado en "he visto a los demonios volverse buenos". Aquello era…era demasiado. Era… tentador. - ¿Qué has visto? – volvió a preguntar, llevado por la impaciencia, sabiendo que era cierto lo que había dicho Victoria hacía un rato: ella lo sabía TODO. Y además no se podía negar a responderle…

- He visto…

Victoria le miró mal, y se tapó la boca, pero algo la forzó a seguir hablando.

- He visto todo lo que es posible ver. En mi cabeza está todo lo que ha pasado, y pasará alguna vez en el mundo. Incluso he visto su fin. Yo…lo sé…todo…- respondió, repitiendo aquella frase tan llamativa, y luego respiró hondo, como tomando aire. - ¡No te aproveches de mí! ¡No te aproveches de que no puedo mentirte para que te lo cuente todo!

- Lo siento, cariño. Es sólo que…Entonces…¿voy a morir?

- Tú te preocupas por tu muerte y yo ahora conozco el fin del todo. ¿Tienes idea de lo insignificante que es tu vida ante tantos millones? Estoy viendo el fin de todo, y no está lejos. Tío, lo que intento decirte es que estoy viendo el fin del mundo.

- El fin…el fin del mundo. – repitió, de nuevo sin asimilar del todo lo que estaba oyendo.

- Y tú lo provocas. – respondió Victoria, con calma, y ciertas dosis vengativas. Algo así como un "¿no querías saber? Pues ale, atragántate. Eso por forzarme a hablar."

- Yo…¿yo lo provoco? ¿Cómo? Si yo… yo no soy nadie…Yo…- balbuceó Chris, y luego respiró hondo – Victoria, tienes que decirme todo lo que sepas.

- Lo siento, tío, no puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Nadie debe conocer demasiadas cosas sobre su futuro. Y tú ya juegas con ventaja: ya sabes cómo vas a morir; no puedo decirte también el cuándo.

- ¿Sabes cuándo?

- Yo…lo sé…todo – dijo Victoria una vez más, con mucha calma, masticando las palabras. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco de nuevo. Y justo después se desmayó.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Chris estaba sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos en las piernas, al lado de una Victoria que parecía dormida. Chris estaba al borde de un ataque. Aquél condenado día parecía no acabarse nunca y él era un torbellino de emociones que pujaban por salir. Se dijo que en esos momentos debería estar cenando con su familia, esperando quizá un segundo asalto en la cama con Amy. Es lo que haría un tipo normal de treinta y pocos años. Y en lugar de eso tenía una profecía de muerte de la que quería huir pero a la que debía abrazar, el fin del mundo, un mundo paralelo que ya no lo era, el fin del mundo, un séquito de Ancianos cuyos hilos casi podía sentir, el fin del mundo.…y una sobrina con un poder que casi asustaba. Sólo que sin el casi. Ah, ¿y había mencionado ya el fin del jodido mundo? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar después de oír eso? ¿Tenía que tomarlo como una metáfora o debía mirar por la ventana por si veía explotar el Sol? O tal vez todo fuera más bíblico y se fueran a pasar por allí los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis. Y él que hasta hacía un rato había estado preocupado por su propia muerte.

Chris estaba considerando seriamente ir corriendo a casa del padre de Paul a pedirle que le borrara la memoria cuando Amy entró en la habitación.

-Chris, Nick pregunta sí…- empezó, pero al ver su expresión se quedó callada - ¿Pasa algo?

Chris no respondió. Tal vez no iba a ser capaz de volver a hablar nunca.

- ¿Es por eso que me tienes que contar?

Siguió mudo.

- Vamos, Chris. Sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo, de verdad.

- Pues yo no estoy tan seguro, porque no sé ni por dónde empezar.

- Cariño, tú sólo…échalo, y yo uniré las piezas.

Era la primera vez que ella le llamaba "cariño" y lo cierto es que sonaba bien. Pero Chris había sido sincero: no sabía ni por dónde empezar porque había muchas cosas que aún no entendía. Señaló a Victoria con ánimo derrotado.

- ¿Qué pasa con Vic? ¿Se ha dormido? – preguntó Amy.

- Se ha desmayado, pero ahora está dormida, sí.

- ¿Desmayado? ¿Por qué?

- Agotamiento, tal vez. Sobrecarga. Su cabeza se ha llenado de… visiones. El precio de la omnisciencia.

- ¿Omnisciencia? ¿Qué…?

Chris suspiró.

- Anda, siéntate. – pidió, y luego frunció el ceño, recordando algo que Victoria había dicho - ¿Te has hecho sangre?

Amy pareció incómoda de pronto.

- ¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes?

- Una larga historia. ¿Estás bien?

Chris la examinó en busca de heridas, pero no vio nada.

- Sí. Ellos…ellos no querían…

- ¿Ellos? Amy, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Ha sido un accidente, Chris, no tiene importancia…

- Que qué ha pasado – insistió Chris, activando sus alarmas sobreprotectoras.

- Ha sido un frasquito…Creo que se supone que tenía que darme poderes, o algo así. No… no les he entendido muy bien.

- ¿Qué? Amy, no sé lo que quieres decir.

- Alex y Leo. Me han tirado un frasquito a los pies mientras leían un papel raro, y decían algo así como que ahora yo también iba a tener poderes. Lo que pasa es que yo iba descalza. Ah, y por si te lo preguntas no, no tengo poderes. No sé lo que tenía que hacer esa …esa poción, pero no hizo nada.

Chris se agachó con movimientos bruscos y la miró el pie. Efectivamente, Amy tenía una pequeña heridita que ella misma debía de haberse curado con agua oxigenada o algo así. Chris pasó su mano por el pie y la curó en el acto, hasta que no quedó ni una sola marquita. Ella dio un respingo, asombrada, pero él no la dejó hablar.

- Voy a matarles…

- Chris, no ha tenido importancia…

- Sí, sí que la ha tenido. No pueden hacer pociones sin mi permiso, y además te han hecho daño. La magia no es un juego y ellos deberían saberlo.

- No tenían mala intención…

- La intención de desobedecerme. Y la de darte poderes sin siquiera consultarte. Eso es imposible de hacer, pero podían haber hecho una poción que te dañara. Algunas queman.

- Ellos no sabían…

- ¡Pues deberían saberlo! – estalló Chris, alzando la voz – Ocupo cada segundo de mi vida en mantenerles a salvo. Por más que intento que la magia no les afecte, todos mis hijos y mis sobrinos saben cuáles son los peligros de la magia. Leo más que nadie. Lo sabe desde que era un bebé. Ha crecido con magia. ¡Debería ser más responsable!

- Chris, es un niño…

- ¡Pero no uno normal! De eso se trata precisamente. Es hora de que vayan aprendiendo que ser brujo no es algo bueno. Que la magia es una mierda. Que sólo exige y quita, pero no da. Que te roba el derecho a tener una vida normal. Leo no puede permitirse el lujo de ser irresponsable. Cualquier día puede descubrir que yo ya no estoy, y sus hermanos levan muy poco en esto de la magia. Es un Haliwell: se le van a exigir muchas cosas, no es justo, pero tiene que estar preparado. No puede permitirse esta clase de niñerías. Lo siento por él, pero es así, y todo porque ha tenido la desgracia de nacer con magia.

- Christopher ¿qué te ocurre? Pensé que te gustaba todo eso de…lo que sois.

- ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? ¿Acaso alguien me preguntó si quería tener poderes y luchar contra demonios? Nací así. Claro que la magia es parte de lo que yo soy, pero también tiene la culpa de que no pueda llevar una vida normal. Es inútil quejarse: es así y punto. Pero por eso mismo quiero que Leo esté preparado, para el día en el que una profecía decida su destino por él y se encuentre con que sólo es una marioneta en manos de seres superiores…Para el día en el que todo el mundo parezca saber más sobre su futuro que él mismo y él sólo pueda decir "sí" y agachar la cabeza, porque nadie va a preguntarle si quiere ese destino.

Chris se dio cuenta de que estaba proyectando su frustración en donde no debía. Trató de calmarse.

- Chris, no entiendo ni una palabra, pero creo que esto ya no es sobre lo que han hecho Leo y Alex ¿verdad?

- No, tienes razón. – suspiró Chris – Pero lo que ellos han hecho tampoco ha estado bien.

- He intentado buscarles para hablar con ellos, pero no les encuentro…

- Están debajo de la cama de Peter.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

- Otra larga historia. Ahora será mejor que vaya a ver qué ha pedido Nick para cenar. Menos mal que lo ha hecho, porque ya se ha hecho tarde para cocinar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Nick estaba pidiendo comida? No me lo digas: otra larga historia. Bien, pues me lo cuentas. Ahora. Todo.

Chris vio en los ojos de Amy que no iba a conformarse con otra cosa salvo con la verdad, así que empezó a contarle todo. Lo de la profecía, lo que implicaba, el mundo paralelo, las palabras de Victoria, el fin del mundo…todo. Trató de no insistir en la idea de que iba a morir más pronto que tarde, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo.

- Tengo que morir. Tengo que hacerlo para que la profecía se cumpla, y tiene que cumplirse. Y luego, lo de ese mundo paralelo…Mi padre cree que tiene que ver conmigo. Y las palabras de Victoria, lo de yo matándome a mí mismo…Si hago eso…en fin, si hago eso bien puede ser el fin del mundo de verdad, porque causaré un gran desequilibrio en el universo. Si cualquier de mis "yos" mata al otro será una paradoja tan grande que….

- Chris, necesito un traductor. - dijo Amy, para indicar que se estaba perdiendo.

- Es como el jing y el jang ¿sabes? Son universos opuestos. Este mundo es bueno porque ese es malo. Y son mundos que están en equilibrio. Esa profecía dice que yo muero. Por lo visto me mato a mí mismo. Eso es tan paradójico que no sé qué consecuencias podría tener.

- ¿Aparte de tu muerte quieres decir?

- Eso es lo de menos.

- No Chris, ¡no es lo de menos en absoluto! ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a morir y que no te importa?

- Nunca he dicho que no me importe. Sólo digo que no puedo evitarlo, y que mi única oportunidad de sobrevivir tal vez sea provocarlo. Como dijo aquél Anciano, debo provocar la profecía y tal vez así pueda detenerla.

- Eso es una locura.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

- Amy…

- ¿¡Cuánto!?

- Lo de la profecía lo sé desde hace varias semanas…

- ¿Y NO SE TE OCURRIÓ DECÍRMELO ANTES?

- Amy yo… no le daba tanta importancia. Aun no lo había aceptado…

- Aun no habías aceptado que ibas a morir, ¿es eso lo que me quieres decir?

- Sí…

- Christopher, tal vez no tengas que preocuparte por esa profecía porque puede que yo te mate antes.

Chris tragó saliva, porque aunque no la creía capaz sonaba bastante capaz de hacerlo en ese momento. Iba a responder, pero Victoria empezó a moverse, despertando. Chris se inclinó sobre ella, y Amy también, pero antes le susurró:

- La conversación no se ha acabado.

Chris no dijo nada, y acarició el brazo de Victoria.

- Ratona – llamó, olvidándose de que no le gustaba aquél apelativo - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Vitoria bostezó.

- Bien, tío. Cansada.

- ¿Te duele algo? ¿La cabeza…?

- No.

- ¿Ves algo? ¿Alguna visión?

- Tampoco.

- ¿Recuerdas…lo que hemos estado hablando? ¿Lo que me estabas diciendo? ¿Todo lo que habías visto?

- Sé que vi algo importante, pero no puedo recordar el qué.

Chris sintió una ligera decepción, porque Victoria había visto lo que iba a pasar exactamente, y el necesitaba saberlo. Aun así, fue amable cuando habló.

- Es normal. Ninguna mente puede soportar "saberlo todo". Pasado, presente, y futuro. Creo que lo has olvidado como mecanismo de defensa.

- ¿Crees que me pasa algo malo? ¿Qué veo esas cosas porque soy un bicho raro?

- Victoria, eres una bruja, como casi todos en ésta familia. Esas visiones son tu nuevo poder. No eres un bicho raro.

- ¿Y por qué no recuerdo lo que he visto? ¿Por qué veo más cosas aparte del futuro? Las visiones de Phoebe no funcionan así.

- Lo averiguaré, cariño. Tu padre y yo lo averiguaremos. – prometió Chris.

- Vale – respondió Victoria, más tranquila, confiando en su palabra.

- Victoria…¿puedes decir alguna mentira?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedes mentir? Di, por ejemplo, que no te llamas Victoria.

- No me…No…¡No puedo! – dijo ella con frustración. - ¡Oh! ¿Nunca más voy a poder mentir? ¡Eso es horrible!

- En realidad no, cariño. Mentir está muy mal, ya lo sabes.

- ¡No me vengas con esas que ya sabes a qué me refiero! ¡Una cosa es decir la verdad y otra decir lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza! "Mentir está muy mal"…¡Todo el mundo miente! Cuando le dices a alguien que te cae mal "buenos días" en vez de "vete a la mierda" técnicamente estás faltando a la verdad. ¡Yo ya no puedo ni hacer eso! Estoy condenada a decir todo lo que pienso, aunque sea maleducado, inadecuado, hiriente o desproporcionado. ¡Así que no me digas que no es malo porque lo es y mucho! ¡Ya verás como en dos días estás deseando que te mienta!

- Vale, vale. – dijo Chris, y levantó ambas manos en son de paz - ¿Sabes? Tu subconsciente tiene mucho genio. ¿Así es como piensas normalmente?

- Supongo…Pero antes se quedaba sólo en mi cerebro. Ahora sale de mi para que lo pueda oír cualquier idiota, empezando por ti.

Chris intentó no enfadarse, pero si Victoria no podía mentir y le decía aquello era porque pensaba de verdad que era un idiota. Su sobrina creía que era idiota. No pudo evitar preguntar:

- Oye, ¿por qué crees que soy idiota?

- Todos los humanos lo son. Ahora lo sé. Si entendieran cómo funciona el futuro…

- Y…¿Cómo funciona el futuro? – preguntó Chris, y los ojos de Victoria volvieron a ponerse en blanco. Luego le miró, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y Chris entendió – Creo que si hago trampas, y pregunto esas cosas que no debes decirme, tu cerebro no dejará que me las digas. Por eso te has desmayado antes, porque te estaba sonsacando demasiadas cosas.

- Es un consuelo. Cerebro a prueba de cotillas.

Chris le dedicó una media sonrisa avergonzada. Se sentía culpable por haber intentado aprovecharse de ella, pero cuantas más cosas supiera de lo que iba a pasar, más podría hacer para evitarlo.

- ¿Quieres cenar? Creo que tu primo Nick ha pedido algo por teléfono.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tengo hambre!

- Bien, pues bajemos. Amy ¿vienes? – preguntó, mirando a su novia, que se había quedado apartada a un lado. Ella asintió lentamente. Se la veía muy impactada. – Luego intentaré explicártelo otra vez. Es…difícil de entender, incluso para alguien acostumbrado a esto.

- No, Chris, te equivocas. Lo he entendido perfectamente. Esa niña es un oráculo.

- ¿Qué?

- No sé si vosotros lo llamáis de otra manera, pero es… un oráculo. O una pitonisa, más bien. Ya sabes: esas personas que en los mitos griegos viven en templos y responden a cualquier pregunta con enigmas…Tiene más sentido del que crees…Piénsalo: no puede mentir. Ve el pasado, el presente, y el futuro…

- "Algo" intenta comunicarse con ella…- prosiguió Chris, recordando las palabras de Victoria cuando intentaba explicárselo. Miró a la niña y luego a Amy otra vez. - ¿Insinúas que hay por ahí dioses que usan a la hija de mi hermano para comunicarse con nosotros?

- Bueno, según mis creencias sólo hay un Dios, pero sí, supongo que básicamente es así.

Chris se quedó en silencio durante un rato. Victoria le cogió de la mano y él se la estrechó casi sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Eso tiene sentido para ti? – le preguntó.

- Sí.

- ¿Eres un oráculo?

- Sí.

- ¿Hay un Dios?

- Esa es una de las preguntas que no te puedo responder.

- Ya bueno. Tu Dios tiene mucho sentido del humor y se ve que le gusta mantener el misterio. – respondió Christopher, con fastidio, mirando a su novia.

- ¿No eres creyente? – preguntó Amy, con curiosidad.

- Oh, sí, sí que lo soy. Creo en un Dios que dejó morir a mi esposa, y que deja que unos locos con poderes controlen su mundo. Creo en un Dios que permitió que Peter conociera el maltrato. Y creo en un Dios que revela el destino del universo a una niña de diez años. Sí que creo en Dios: creo que se divierte mucho conmigo.

- Es…una forma de verlo – respondió Amy, sin saber qué decirle. No estaba acostumbrada a escucharle hablar con tanto rencor. – Es raro que tú, siendo…lo que eres… pienses así.

- Soy un luz blanca. Todo el mundo piensa que eso me convierte en un ángel, pero yo sólo tengo magia. Si existen los ángeles de verdad o no eso ya no lo sé. Pero yo no soy uno.

- Supongo que no. – dijo Amy, pensativa. – Bueno, ¿cenamos?

- Sí. – respondió Chris, contento de cambiar de tema, aunque él no tenía hambre. Dudaba ser capaz de volver a tenerlo.

Cuando bajaron Chris descubrió que Nick había pedido comida japonesa. Por lo visto el sushi entraba dentro del pescado que al chico le gustaba, y también había pedido tallarines.

- ¿Y Leo y Alexander? – preguntó, muy seco.

- No lo sé – respondió Peter, que estaba sentado a la mesa, esperándoles.

- Seguirán debajo de tu cama – respondió Chris, con voz impersonal. – Voy a buscarles.

- Papá ¿estás bien? – preguntó Nick. - ¿Estás enfadado?

- Sí, estoy enfadado. Pero no contigo.

- ¿Con el enano?

- Bastante, la verdad, y con Alexander también, pero es algo más que eso.

- ¿Y qué es, entonces? – preguntó Peter.

- Cuando tengas que saber algo, lo sabrás – cortó Chris, y salió a buscar a Alex y a Leo.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – preguntó Peter, después de que se fuera.

- Tiene miedo. Sabe demasiadas cosas – respondió Victoria. – Y siente que hay otras muchas que aún no sabe.

Victoria empezó a contarles todo mientras Chris subía a por los dos niños. Les encontró, efectivamente, debajo de la cama de Peter.

- Salid de ahí – dijo, de forma brusca. Leo salió, pero Alexander no. – Tú también, Alex.

- No, porque estás enfadado.

- Le habéis roto una poción a Amy en un pie. Claro que estoy enfadado. Ahora, sal.

- ¿Nos vas a castigar?

- Vamos a cenar, y después ten por seguro que os voy a castigar.

Alex salió de la cama, algo asustado por lo frío que estaba Chris. Nunca había visto a su tío tan enfadado. Chris le miraba frunciendo el ceño, casi más vacío que lleno de ira. Eso era lo que daba miedo: los ojos de Chris estaban vacíos, sin el atisbo de ternura o cariño que les solía dedicar. Leo le tiró de la camiseta para que se agachara.

- Sólo queríamos que tuviera magia – le dijo muy bajito, casi susurrando.

Chris, poco a poco, se fue ablandando. Su hijo y su sobrino no tenían la culpa de que Victoria le hubiera predicho una muerte a manos de sí mismo, y un apocalipsis que él mismo causaría. Les miró aun enfadado, pero más dispuesto a dejarse enternecer por sus pequeños.

- Aun así estuvo mal, campeón. Muy muy mal al decir verdad, porque os he dicho muchas veces que no podéis hacer pociones sin mi permiso. Pero lo hablamos luego. Ahora vamos a cenar.

- Sí, papá.

Leo le dio la mano en un gesto muy tierno. Ya casi nunca se le daba, sólo cuando estaba mimoso como en ese momento. Pero estaba mimoso porque sabía que estaba en un buen lío, así que Chris le agarró la mano pero no le hizo carantoñas. Habría tiempo para eso después de que le castigara. Leo protestó e intentó que le cogiera en brazos. Chris intentó no ser brusco.

- A cenar, campeón. Papá está enfadado ahora mismo y no va a cogerte en brazos.

Leo agachó la cabeza y puso un puchero.

"Si bueno, Chris. ¿Eso de ser malo? Como que no te pega" se dijo a sí mismo, y suspiró.

- Anda, ven aquí – le dijo a Leo, y le dio un beso. Y luego le cogió en brazos. Leo sonrió.

- ¿Aún soy tu consentido?

- Está claro que sí, del todo. Pero eso no te va a librar de un buen castigo. Ni a ti tampoco, granujilla. – dijo, llamando a Alex para que se acercara. - ¿Por qué os habéis escondido debajo de la cama de Peter?

- Para que te alegraras de encontrarnos – explicó Alex, como si fuera muy sencillo.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Chris.

- Pensé que si nos buscabas te alegrarías de vernos, y estarías menos enfadado y no nos darías unos azotes. – dijo Alex y sonó muy inocente. Chris contuvo una sonrisa porque la inocencia del niño le enternecía. Y eso de tener ganas de sonreír después de todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde era maravilloso. Su humor mejoró repentinamente.

- Bueno, claro que me alegro de veros, pero nada va a salvarte de un buen castigo. Y ahora a cenar antes de que tenga que enfadarme también por eso – añadió, en un falso tono de enfado. Alex bajó corriendo, y él bajó con Leo.

Al entrar en la cocina, le quedó claro que Victoria les había contado todo a Nick y a Peter, por la mirada angustiada que le echaron.

- Uno ya no puede tener secretos – protestó, intentando restarle importancia.

- ¡Papá, tenemos que impedirlo! – dijo Peter.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que estás resignado a…? – empezó Nick, pero Chris le cortó con una mirada: Leo y Alex estaban delante y no quería que tan pequeños se enteraran.

- Daremos con una solución – mintió Chris – Ahora a cenar todo el mundo, diantres, que tengo hambre – volvió a mentir.

No debía de ser el único que no quería comer, porque tan sólo Victoria cenó con apetito. Sus visiones debían de haberla dejado exhausta y hambrienta. El resto apenas probó bocado. Alex y Leo estaban tristes porque sabían que se la habían cargado, Amy estaba preocupada, y Nick y Peter parecían al borde de la depresión. Genial. Por eso Chris nunca compartía sus problemas.

A Amy no podía decirle nada, más que insistirle un poco para que comiera algo, pero persiguió a sus tres hijos y a su sobrino para que cenaran.

- Vamos, Nick, dices que el sushi te gusta. Y tú Peter, cómete los tallarines.

Nick le miró con una cara que venía a decir "cuando los enanos se hayan ido vas a responder a todas mis preguntas". Chris intentó sostener su mirada, pero no pudo, así que se concentró en Alex y Leo.

- Vosotros dos, quiero ver que cenáis ¿estamos? Ya vais a tener una noche muy complicada sin necesidad de darme más motivos para enfadarme.

Con un suspiro, Leo y Alex comenzaron a comer. Chris se sintió satisfecho, pero se fijó en que Nick y Peter aún no habían empezado.

- Vamos, chicos, sólo un poco. Hemos tenido un buen día. Nada de caras de velatorio ahora.

- ¿Y qué pretendes, que sonriamos? – le espetó Nick.

- No hay por qué estar triste.

- Si lo hay. Hay motivos para estar tristes, y preocupados, y acojonados…Joder, ¡es el puñetero apocalipsis!

- ¡Nick, no seas malhablado!

- ¡A la mierda el lenguaje, papá! El mundo está a punto de acabarse y tú aquí fingiendo que somos una familia feliz.

- Somos una familia feliz, aunque yo sé de un chico que va a acabar la noche muy, muy triste si no cierra el pico como le han dicho y empieza a comer – respondió Chris, pero ya era tarde: Leo había oído más que suficiente.

- ¿El mundo está a punto de acabarse? – preguntó.

- No, campeón. Era una forma de hablar. – dijo Chris, intentando sonar tranquilizador.

- ¡Las narices! – bufó Nick. - Victoria, tienes que decirnos cuándo va a pasar.

- No puedo… - dijo la niña, insegura.

- ¡Si, sí puedes, claro que puedes! Es muy sencillo. ¿Cuándo va a morir mi padre y cuándo va a acabar el mundo?

Se hizo el silencio. La cara de Victoria se congestionó. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Por poco se desmaya, pero consiguió no hacerlo. Sacudió la cabeza, y volvió a la normalidad.

- No puedo – repitió.

- ¿Cuándo? – insistió Nick.

- Nick, es cierto que no puede. No la insistas, puede ser peligroso para ella.- dijo Chris.

- ¡Me la suda! Que se desmaye, que le sangre la nariz o que le duela la cabeza, qué coño importa si nos dice lo que necesitamos saber.

- Nicholas Ariel Haliwell ya es suficiente. No puedes hablar de esa forma y no digas eso de tu prima.

- Papá, Nick tiene razón…Lo siento Vic, sé que esto es duro para ti, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, por papá… - dijo Peter.

- No se trata de que no quiera, ¡es que no puedo! – insistió la niña, y comenzó a temblar. Físicamente no podía.

- ¡Tienes que poder! – insistió Nick. - ¿Cuándo va a ser? – volvió a preguntar, y Victoria soltó un grito. Se cayó al suelo, como desvanecida, y al segundo siguiente se levantó, hecha una furia, y se abalanzó sobre Nick. Empezó a pegarle.

- ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

- ¡Oráculo o no aun puedo contigo, niña! – respondió Nick, y la empujó. No se atrevía a pegarla porque era una chica y era más pequeña.

- Vale ya – dijo Chris, pero Victoria siguió pegando a Nick.

- ¿No entiendes que no puedo? ¿Crees que yo he pedido esto? ¡No tienes ni idea, subnormal! – gritaba la niña, mientras le golpeaba. Nick la volvió a empujar.

- ¡Dije que ya basta! – gritó Chris, y ni caso. - ¡Eh! – exclamó, dando un golpe en la mesa, y por fin, los dos se quedaron quietos. Chris no solía dar golpes a las cosas, así que todos estaban un poco pasmados. - ¡No somos animales! Me da igual si el mundo se acaba, soy vuestro padre y vuestro tío, y seguís teniendo que obedecerme. Ahora, ya que no queréis cenar, os vais los cuatro al salón y me esperáis ahí. Y Nick, quiero que vayas a por el cepillo – le dijo, por ser el mayor, aunque no pensaba utilizarlo con él.

- Pero, papá…

- No creo haberte dicho que protestes, Nicholas. Te he dicho que vayas a por el cepillo y vayas al salón con tus primos y tu hermano.

Nick le miró mal, pero se fue a hacer lo que le ordenaba. Victoria, Alex y Leo se fueron al salón.

- Papá…

- Nada de interceder por nadie, Peter. No tienes ni idea del enorme esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por no pagar mi cabreo con quien no debo, así que no me dificultes el trabajo.

- Pero Nick sólo está preocupado por ti. Y todo esto es demasiado para Victoria.

- Por eso no voy a ser duro con ellos, pero tienen que aprender a controlar su genio y a obedecerme. Si digo que paren, tienen que parar. No pueden pelearse así.

- Cada uno reacciona a esto como puede…Yo la verdad es que no sé si quiero matarte o torturarte.

- Vaya, gracias, es bonito saber que provocas sentimientos tan positivos en tus propios hijos.

- Yo opino igual, Chris – dijo Amy y se levantó como para irse – La verdad es que eres idiota. – añadió en un murmullo lo bastante alto para que Chris lo oyera. Luego abandonó la habitación.

Chris abrió mucho la boca.

"No, si aquí uno está muriéndose y ni aun así le dejan de insultar"

-Cuanto amor y cariño. – comentó, quizá por hacer la gracia, quizá para que lo oyera Peter.

- Respóndeme sólo una pregunta…qué harías…no, ¿qué has hecho ya más de una vez, cuando crees que voy a ir al encuentro de mi propia muerte? ¿Y si encima estuviera resignado ante la idea de morir, como si no hubiera más opciones? No me respondas, que aún recuerdo muy bien la última vez.

- Eso es diferente…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es mi vida y no la tuya? – preguntó Peter con sarcasmo – Lo siento, pero si ese argumento no me funciona a mí tampoco va a funcionarte a ti.

- Vale, lo capto, te sumas al club de "Chris es idiota". ¿Algo más que me quieras decir?

- Desde luego, pero eso es lo básico por el momento.

- Bien, pues tengo programados cuatro asesinatos, así que tú vete a dormir.

- Aún es pronto…

- Peter, me niego a discutir HOY sobre cuándo te vas a la cama.

- Bien, pues no discutamos y déjame quedarme un rato…

- Esto no es una democracia. A dormir. Ya.

- Pero papá…

- Por lo visto los cinco queréis dormir calentitos esta noche…

- No, papá. – digo Peter, negando también con la cabeza y poniéndole ojitos, recordándole mucho a Leo – Por favor sólo…déjame quedarme mientras ellos…mientras tú….El peque querrá un abrazo.

Chris entendió: Peter quería estar ahí para consolar a sus hermanos.

- Está bien. Haz lo que quieras. – cedió Chris y se preparó para cuatro caritas tristes y seguramente muchos llantos. Se despidió momentáneamente de Peter y fue al salón.

Lo que se encontró fue peor de lo que se imaginaba. El único que no estaba llorando era Nick y en realidad parecía a punto de hacerlo. Le esperaban sentados en el sofá y le debieron de dedicar lo que era la mejor mirada de cachorrito de la historia. Y eso que él, en su día, con sus ojos azules y su cara de niño bueno, había sido el experto.

- Vosotros os lo habéis buscado – dijo, sin saber si era una queja o un regaño.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero Victoria soltó un sollozo.

- Ratona, sé que has tenido un día muy duro. Créeme que yo también. Estoy muy orgulloso por lo valiente que estás siendo con todo lo que te está pasando, y cuando lo sepa tu padre va a estar más orgulloso todavía. Sé que todo esto es muy difícil, pero no puedes pegar a Nick e ignorarme cuando te digo que pares.

- Todo el rato con que sabes que es muy difícil, pero tú no sabes una mierda, joder. – respondió ella y luego cerró los ojos, frustrada. Chris adivinó lo que estaba sintiendo: de nuevo estaba hablando sin querer hablar, forzada por ese impulso de soltarlo todo.

- Vic, ¡no puedes decirle esas cosas al tío! – dijo Alex, muy impactado. Su hermana no solía hablar así, y menos a los mayores.

- No puede evitarlo, Alex. Y además tiene razón, en realidad yo no sé si es difícil o no lo es. No puedo saberlo. Pero lo intento.

- Intentarlo no es suficiente, estúpido…Lo siento tío, yo no quiero decir eso…yo…

- Eh, tranquila. Yo sé que no quieres decirlo.

- Pero lo pienso, y eso es igual de malo…

- Nadie controla lo que piensa. Uno sólo controla lo que dice, pero a ti te han negado eso. Daremos con una solución. Hasta entonces no te preocupes. Si estás en un lío no es por lo que dices, sino por haberte peleado con tu primo.

- Él quería forzarme a hablar. Y le daba igual hacerme daño.

- Y eso no ha estado bien, pero tú sabes que no puedes reaccionar como lo has hecho.

- Lo sé, pero es más fácil no admitirlo y así no tengo que sentirme mal ni aceptar que vas a castigarme.- dijo Victoria con inevitable sinceridad.

Chris esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Esa sinceridad lacerante tuya va a tener algo bueno. Veo que sabes perfectamente que tengo razón, así que vamos a hacer esto sencillo ¿de acuerdo? Ven aquí, Victoria. – dijo Chris, sentándose en una silla.

Ella puso una mueca y caminó hacia él.

- Pero yo no quiero que me castigues…

- No me cabe la menor duda, Victoria. Me creas o no yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Pero te he dicho que pararas varias veces y no me has hecho caso. Parece que lo que yo diga te da igual, así que a lo mejor con un castigo me haces más caso.

- Me castigues o no probablemente volveré a hacerlo…- confesó la niña, y luego se tapó la boca con las manos. Chris entrecerró un poco los ojos, pero se mantuvo firme en su propósito de no enfadarse con ella dijera lo que dijera. No era dueña de sus palabras.

- Pues yo intentaré que no sea así. – dijo él tirando un poco de ella para que terminara de acercarse. – Has dicho probablemente. ¿Es que no estás segura? ¿No puedes ver lo que va a pasar respecto a eso? – preguntó Chris con curiosidad, sabiendo que además ella no podría mentirle.

- Ahora mismo sólo estoy segura de que me vas a pegar. – dijo con voz miserable y a Chris le dio mucha penita. Probablemente la niña ya lo hubiera visto, y aun así no se rendía del todo. Decidió acabar ya con aquello y la tumbó encima suyo con un movimiento rápido.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Ai, au, ay.

- No PLAS más PLAS peleas PLAS

- Intentaré no hacerlo, tío.

Chris ladeó la cabeza, intrigado por esa respuesta. A la fuerza era sincera puesto que Victoria no podía mentir. No había sido un "no lo haré más, tío", sino un "intentaré no hacerlo."

- ¿Vas a hacerlo de nuevo? – preguntó.

- Sí. – reconoció la niña contra su voluntad.

- ¿Pero intentarás no hacerlo?

- Sí.

- Me vale. – respondió Chris y la sentó encima suyo. La dio un beso, y comprobó que estaba llorando. Rodó los ojos. Qué melodramática. Habían sido, literalmente, ocho palmaditas de nada sobre la falda. Le acarició la espalda. – Sé que puedes ver lo que va a pasar, cariño, pero no pienses que porque lo hayas visto tiene que ser así y punto. Cada persona hace su propio destino. Si no quieres hacer algo, no tienes por qué hacerlo aunque lo hayas visto.

- Eso mismo intento decirte yo con la profecía, pero no me escuchas.

- Vic, que yo salve a Paul es lo correcto, y si muero por salvarle, pues es lo mínimo que puedo hacer teniendo en cuenta que un hermano suyo ha muerto por mi culpa, y otro tiene que morir también según parece.

- Ya te he dicho que no va a ocurrir como tú piensas…

- ¿Y cómo va a ocurrir?

- No puedo decírtelo…

Chris suspiró, y la dio otro beso.

- No más peleas ¿de acuerdo? Si has visto cómo te peleas en el futuro, sabes lo que tienes que hacer para impedirlo. Me sentiré muy orgulloso de ti si lo consigues. Y ahora a dormir, vamos, ratona.

- ¡Que no me gusta ese nombre!

- Lo siento. Tardaré en acostumbrarme. Buenas noches, cariño. Que duermas bien.

- Buenas noches, tío. Siento haberte hecho enfadar…

- No es eso lo que tienes que sentir, Victoria. No es mi enfado, sino lo que ha hecho que me enfade.

- No me puedo disculpar por eso porque no lo siento. Nick se lo merecía.

Chris se mordió el labio. La niña de verdad pensaba eso…Hablar con alguien que no podía mentir era muy….esclarecedor. ¿Cómo podía hacerla entender?

- Nick obró mal y por eso voy a castigarle. Soy yo quien le castiga, porque soy su padre, y es mi responsabilidad. La gente hace cosas que nos molestan, y nosotros no podemos castigarles por ello. No podemos liarnos a golpes con todo el que hace algo indebido. Si es un niño es deber de su padre castigarle, y si no lo es la propia vida le enseñará lo que es correcto si no lo aprende por sí mismo.

- Lo entiendo. Pero aun así es imbécil. – respondió Victoria. Chris sonrió un poquito.

- Creo que empiezas a disfrutar eso de decir todo lo que piensas. Te permite desahogarte mucho. Vamos, a dormir, antes de que sigas diciendo más verdades insultantes sobre tu primo Nick.

- Es que es imbécil de verdad. Es la tercera vez en media hora que intenta meterse en mi cabeza, y parece que aún no ha entendido que no va a poder hacerlo, que está protegida para que "no me robe las premoniciones".

- Nick ¿es eso verdad? – preguntó Chris, mirando a Nick, que seguía en el sofá con los demás. La pregunta era absurda: claro que era verdad. Lo había dicho "Victoria-el-oráculo". Le fulminó con la mirada – Deja de intentar meterte en mentes ajenas, ya no sé cómo decírtelo, hijo.

Nick no dijo nada, pero miró al suelo. Chris suspiró, y levantó a Victoria, enviándola a dormir con un empujoncito cariñoso y un abrazo. Había ido primero con ella por ser la que peor llevaba que la castigaran, y por ser además la única chica: así evitaba que viera a su hermano o a su primo desnudos mientras les castigaba a ellos.

No tenía muy claro con quien iba a continuar, pero quizás lo mejor era ir de menos a más: de menos grave a más grave.

- Ven aquí, Nick – llamó, y el chico se levantó, y camino hacia él. Chris reparó entonces en lo que el chico tenía en las manos: una hoja de papel, y el cepillo. Chris cogió el cepillo y lo dejó de lado. Luego cogió el papel con curiosidad, y vio que era lo que le había mandado copiar hacía menos de dos horas, aunque parecía mucho más tiempo. Lo de no meterse en mentes ajenas. Nick había cumplido, aunque Chris se había olvidado por completo entre Ancianos y profetisas. – A ver si ahora eres capaz de recordarlo – le dijo, y Nick asintió.

Se miraron en silencio durante un rato.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, hijo, pero forzar a tu prima no es la solución. Te dije que pararas y no lo hiciste.

Nick no dijo nada. Chris tiró de él y le puso sobre sus rodillas.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Si te digo que dejes a tu prima tranquila, dejas a tu prima tranquila. – regañó, y luego le bajó el pantalón, con facilidad puesto que Nick llevaba un elástico.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Y no puedes decir palabrotas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Y menos delante de tus primos y tus hermanos.

Chris le levantó y le colocó la ropa.

- ¿Ya está? – preguntó Nick, asombrado.

- Ah, ¿quieres más? – preguntó Chris, en tono de broma, haciendo ademan de volver a tumbarle.

- ¡No! Yo… siento haber presionado a la enana. Es sólo que… no soporto la idea de que pueda pasarte algo.

- Lo sé, Nick, y es por eso que no hay más. Me halaga mucho que te preocupes por mí, pero no tienes que hacerlo. El padre aquí soy yo y no quiero que lo pases mal por mi causa.

- Si a ti te pasa algo lo pasaré peor que mal. Lo pasaré tan mal que no tardarás en volver a verme al Otro Lado, porque no lo soportaré.

- No digas eso ni en broma, o volverás a mis rodillas antes de lo que te gustaría.

- No dejes que te hagan nada y ninguno tendrá que cumplir su amenaza.

- Te lo advierto, Nick, no hagas ninguna tontería…

- Si la hago querrá decir que ya estás muerto así que ¿qué más te da?

- La única razón por la que puedo soportar algo de todo esto es porque sé que vosotros vais a estar bien. Me importa un bledo si yo estoy vivo o muerto, a ti no puede pasarte nada.

- Ni a ti tampoco – respondió Nick con rotundidad. Chris bufó, pero sabía que no le sacaría otro tipo de respuesta por mucho que pelearan. Decidió quedarse con lo bonito de saber que su hijo le quería. Le dio un beso en la frente.

- Anda, vete a dormir, Nick.

- Buenas noches, papá. No me dejes sin hermano – pidió, mirando a Leo con compasión. Nick ya se estaba yendo cuando se giró un momento. – Ah, te debo cinco dólares. Te…los devolveré.

Chris tenía un tarro con dinero en la cocina que es lo que Nick debía de haber usado para pagar la cena a domicilio. Intentó pensar de qué podía deberle el chico cinco dólares, y luego recordó que había salido a comprar algo: así es como había escapado Ariel. Nick debía de haber cogido el dinero de ese bote. Chris ni siquiera había pensado de dónde podía haberlo sacado sino.

- Son cinco dólares, Nick. Preferiría que me lo dijeras antes de coger nada, pero no tienes que devolvérmelos.

- No quería cogerlos, lo que pasa es que yo sólo tenía otros cinco pavos, y con eso no me llegaba…

- Nick, ese dinero está ahí para ser usado. No me molesta que lo hayas cogido, aunque cada vez me intriga más saber qué es lo que fuiste a comprar: al final no me lo dijiste.

- Mañana lo sabrás – prometió Nick, y se fue.

Chris se quedó sólo con Alex y Leo, y sabía que con ellos tenía que ser más duro. Les observó un rato antes de empezar a hablar. Los niños ni se movían, sabiendo que eran los siguientes.

- Vosotros dos, caballeretes, os habéis pasado esta vez. Juntaros es como poner la pólvora con el fuego. Lo de pintar a Amy ha sido una travesura, ha sido divertido, y ella se lo ha tomado bien. Pero ¡tirarle una poción! La habéis hecho sangre. Eso está de por sí muy mal, pero es que además habéis usado la magia de forma irresponsable, lo que es un gran NO en ésta familia, y habéis desobedecido algo que tanto el tío como yo os repetimos mucho: nada de pociones sin supervisión. ¡Son peligrosas! Podía haberos pasado algo malo a vosotros, o a Amy. Podías haberlos quemado, o evaporado o…¡las pociones no son un juguete! – concluyó, enfadado. – Quiero que entendáis hasta qué punto está mal lo que habéis hecho…

- Lo entendemos, tito. – lloriqueó Alex. – No queríamos hacer nada malo…

- Es malo si os han prohibido que lo hagáis, Alexander. Sois especiales. Tenéis mucho poder. No podéis usarlo para cosas malas, y hacer que un mortal tenga poderes es malo, Alexander. Ninguna poción puede hacer eso porque es algo que no se puede hacer.

- Lo sentimos… - dijeron a la vez. Chris suspiró.

- Alex, ven aquí.- llamó Chris y cogió el cepillo. Alexander se acercó a él muy lentamente, y luego se alejó. – Ven.

El niño se quedó quieto. Chris meditó unos segundos sobre si debía enfadarse y decidió que no, pero se levantó y fue a por él. Se le puso encima, aunque con dificultades, porque el niño empezó a patalear.

- Estate quieto, Alexander –le dijo, mientras trataba de bajarle el pantalón. El chico siguió moviéndose, pero Chris logró bajarle la ropa. Le sujetó con una mano, preocupado porque se podía a caer. – Estate quieto o te caerás – le dijo.

- Con el cepillo no, tito.

- Lo siento Alex, pero si me desobedeces y haces algo peligroso para ti y para otros es lo suficientemente grave para que te de unos azotes con el cepillo. Las pociones no son un juego. Nunca he tenido que castigarte por esto, pero no puede haber próxima vez. – dicho esto, comenzó.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Au, tito, eres malo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No se hacen pociones cuando tu padre o yo no estamos para ayudaros.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

-Aii

CRACK CRACK

Entonces, sin que Chris lo viera venir, Alex orbitó fuera de su agarre y apareció, de pie, a unos pasos de él. Se subió el pantalón. Estaba llorando y se frotaba la espalda. A Chris le dio mucha ternura, pero sabía que no podía demostrarlo.

- Alexander, vuelve aquí. –ordenó.

- ¡No!

- No puedes orbitar cuando te estoy castigando. Vamos, ven.

- ¡No! –lloriqueó el niño.

Chris se puso de pie y lo vio en los ojos del niño: se sentía atrapado. Supo lo que iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciera: Alexander desapareció. Chris se quedó mirando el punto donde había estado, preguntándose a dónde podía haber ido. Leo parecía tan asombrado como él.

- Victoria – llamó Chris. Segundos después una niña llorosa bajaba las escaleras de la mano de Peter. Chris no había visto subir a Peter pero era evidente que lo había hecho y ahora estaba consolando a su prima. Iba a preguntar si sabía dónde estaba Alexander, pero no hizo falta.

- Está con papá – dijo ella. – Volverá en cincuenta y cinco segundos. – matizó, y después dio media vuelta abrazándose a Peter y llorando más. Chris suspiró.

- Victoria, cariño, ven aquí. – pidió Chris, y esperó a que lo hiciera. Se agachó junto a ella y le dio un abrazo. - ¿Qué son todas esas lágrimas? Ya no hay que llorar.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero seguir llorando y no parar nunca.

Emitió un sollozo ahogado, y volvió a irse con Peter. Chris la siguió con la mirada, sabiendo que tenía que ir a hablar con ella. Lo apuntó en la lista de las muchas cosas que aún le quedaban por hacer antes de irse a dormir él también.

Entonces, tal como Victoria había predicho, Alexander volvió. Concretamente, Wyatt orbitó en el salón con él en brazos. Chris suspiró con alivio.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Wyatt. – Ha aparecido en medio de una sala abarrotada de gente, llorando como un histérico, y no ha querido decirme por qué.

- Pues pasa que alguien ha sido desobediente y demasiado travieso, y se ha ganado unos azotes. – respondió Chris, con calma. - ¿Te parece bonito asustar a papá así, yéndole a buscar cuando sabes además que está ocupado?

Alexander no respondió, pero Wyatt se separó un poco de él.

- Alexander, ¿es verdad? ¿Has venido a buscarme para escapar de un castigo?

El niño asintió, aún llorando.

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

- Hice… hice una poción para darle poderes a la tía Amy.

A Chris se le llenó el corazón con lo de "tía" Amy, pero Wyatt suspiró.

- Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. Y tampoco puedes orbitar, porque estás castigado precisamente por hacer mal uso de la magia. Y has vuelto a hacerlo. Van a borrarle la memoria a todas esas personas que estaban en esa recepción con mamá y conmigo, Alexander, porque te han visto orbitar. No te quité tus poderes por si ocurría alguna emergencia y tenías que venir a buscarme. Que el tío te castigue porque te has portado mal no es una emergencia.

Alexander agachó la cabeza. Wyatt volvió a suspirar y se sentó en la silla donde había estado Chris, llevándose al niño con él. Le puso sobre sus rodillas y Alexander no se resistió, sólo lloraba.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Si digo castigado sin orbitar, es castigado sin orbitar.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Sabes perfectamente cuándo puedes usar tus poderes y cuándo no.

PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Au, papi, no lo haré más.

- Veremos a ver si es verdad.

PLAS PLAS

- Y ahora ve con el tío y acepta lo que te has buscado tú solito.

Wyatt puso a un lloroso Alexander de pie, y Chris puso una mueca. Para él no era tan grave que el chiquillo fuera a buscar a su padre cuando estaba en problemas. Él no le habría castigado por eso, y menos estando de viaje por unos días: lo que menos querría hacer al ver a su hijo un momento después de un día separados era castigarle. Pero Wyatt siempre había sido más estricto que él, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista.

Alexander caminó hacia él, llorando a mares. Chris sabía que no podía ser más suave con Alex de lo que lo iba a ser con Leo, así que reunió fuerzas y agarró al niño para acercárselo. Alex aumentó el llanto y se revolvió.

- Alexander, si no dejas atrás esa actitud de niño pequeño voy a darte motivos para llorar de verdad – le dijo Wyatt. Chris abrió mucho los ojos. Joder, y él que creía que tenía un mal día. Su hermano no estaba del mejor de los humores, era evidente. Lo que menos necesitaba Alex en ese momento es que su padre le hablara así, así que Chris intentó hacerles un favor a todos:

- Wyatt, Victoria tiene muchas cosas que contarte. Demasiadas, a decir verdad. ¿Por qué no subes a hablar con ella un momento?

- No puedo. Tengo que volver y hablar con los limpiadores, para explicarles que mi hijo ha orbitado delante de un montón de testigos. Seguramente tenga que convencerles también de que no tomen medidas, aunque tal vez deba dejar que lo hagan, y así tal vez mi hijo aprenda a no usar sus poderes cuando no tiene que hacerlo.

Chris notó que Alex se estremecía junto a él.

"Joder, Wyatt, no te pases. ¿Sabes cuántas veces tuvieron que venir los limpiadores cuando tú eras pequeño? Es lo normal cuando crías niños con magia" pensó Chris. Sabía que su hermano no había hablado en serio, porque si los limpiadores `tomaban medidas` podían decidir desde quitarle los poderes a Alex hasta borrarle de la faz de la tierra. Y eso son dos cosas que a Wyatt le harían sentir un miserable, aunque en ese momento estuviera enfadado y no se diera cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras. Alex si pareció darse cuenta, y se asustó. Era un niño muy inocente, y de verdad se creyó que su padre era capaz de dejarle en manos de los limpiadores, que para él eran peor que el coco y el monstruo de debajo de la cama juntos.

- No va a volver a hacerlo ¿verdad que no? – dijo Chris, y el niño negó con la cabeza. – Eso es. Ahora ve a decirle adiós a papá y luego ven aquí.

- No quiero decirle adiós.

Chris vio como esas palabras hacían daño a su hermano. Pareció darse cuenta en ese momento de lo duro que había sido con su hijo, y Chris notó toda la intensidad de su arrepentimiento. Sabía lo que estaba pensando: Alex estaba tan enfadado con él que no quería ni despedirse. Decidió echarle un cable.

- Es tu papá. Vamos, ve a darle un beso y a despedirte de él.

- Pero no quiero decirle adiós, porque entonces se va. – dijo el niño, y antes de que Chris tuviera tiempo de terminar de enternecerse, Wyatt ya le había cogido en brazos.

- Tengo que irme, canijo. – le dijo y le dio un beso. Le abrazó, y le mimó un poco. - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo eh?

- Defenderme del tío Chris - respondió el niño, feliz porque su padre ya no estuviera tan enfadado. Wyatt se rió.

- Te defenderé siempre, menos cuando el tío te quiera castigar.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque son las reglas – respondió Wyatt, y le dejó en el suelo – Porque si te portas mal ya sabes lo que toca.

Alex hizo un mohín y Wyatt contuvo otra risa.

- Y ahora vamos, canijillo, ve con el tío Chris, que ya te estás escaqueando demasiado. Además es cierto que me tengo que ir.

- ¿Sin saludar a Vic? – preguntó Chris, extrañado.

- Me gustaría, pero no puedo – respondió Wyatt, y Chris vio confirmadas sus sospechas de que su hermano estaba evitando a su hija por alguna razón.

- Pero tienes que hablar con ella, hoy han pasado muchas cosas.

- ¿Está bien?

- Sí, pero…

- Hablaremos cuando vuelva. Adiós, Chris. Adiós, canijo. Adiós, Leo, ¿tú también estás en problemas?

Leo asintió, sin ningún entusiasmo, y Wyatt le miró con ternura antes de orbitar e irse.

- Ven, Alexander, acabemos con esto de una vez.

Chris se le puso encima y le dio diez azotes con el cepillo. Cuando acabó Alexander lloraba en silencio, y no parecía que los mimos le consolaran.

- Shhh. Ya está, Alex, ya está. No más pociones ¿está bien?

- Nunca más, tito.

- Este es mi sobrino. Vamos, no llores más. Ve a lavarte la carita y a la cama ¿vale? Yo voy ahora y si quieres te leo un cuento.

- ¡Sí! ¡El de Peter Pan!

- El que tú quieras. – dijo Chris, con una sonrisa, y le dio un beso. – Ahora a ponerse el pijama, a lavarse los dientes, y a dormir.

- No puedo ponerme el pijama yo sólo. Se abrocha por detrás.

- Pídele ayuda al primo Peter ¿vale? O a la tía Amy.

- ¿La molestará si la llamo "tía"?

- No creo, Alexander. Más bien pienso que la hará sonreír. Tal vez ella también quiera leerte un cuento.

Alex le sonrió entonces y subió las escaleras corriendo, como si ya se hubiera olvidado de que acababan de castigarle.

Chris se quedó en silencio, mirando en la dirección en la que Alexander se había ido, pensativo. ¿Cómo podía ser el fin del mundo si en el mundo aún había niños que sonreían ante la idea de que les leyeran un cuento? ¿Cómo era posible que su vida fuera a terminarse cuando sentía que recién la estaba empezando?

Fue interrumpido de estos pensamientos por la presencia de Leo, que se había colocado discretamente a su lado, y miraba al suelo. Lloraba en silencio. Chris le levantó la barbilla.

- ¿Cuándo te he enseñado yo a usar la magia para cosas malas? – le preguntó.

- No era una cosa mala… - se defendió Leo.

- Le has hecho daño a Amy. Podrías haberte hecho daño tú. Ibas a darle poderes sin consultarle antes. Nada de eso me suena demasiado bien.

- Sólo quería que ella fuera como nosotros…

- Es como nosotros. Con magia o sin ella, somos personas, Leo.

- Tú no – dijo el niño con calma – Tú eres mitad luz blanca. Y los luces blancas no pueden estar con una mujer.

- Medio luz blanca, campeón. La regla no se aplica para mí. Y tú eres la prueba viviente de eso, o jamás podría haberme casado con tu madre.

Leo no tenía respuesta para eso, así que no dijo nada.

- ¿Me vas a castigar?

- Me temo que sí.

- No, papi, no quiero…

- Ya lo supongo. Cuento con eso, en realidad, para que así la próxima vez te lo pienses mejor y recuerdes lo que te pasará si no me obedeces.

- Por fa, papá…

- He castigado a tu primo, y eso que estoy seguro de que fuiste tú quien tuvo la idea. – dijo Chris, y dio el tema por zanjado. Le bajó el pantaloncito y se lo puso en las rodillas.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si digo que nada de pociones es nada de pociones.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- La magia no es un juego.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Ai, papá.

CRACK CRACK

- Y no puedes forzar a nadie a tener poderes contra su voluntad.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Papito, me duele. Snif, snif. Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, lo siento.

- Shhh, Leo. Ya está, ya está – susurró Chris, y le acarició la espalda. Leo entendió que ya había terminado y se levantó para abrazarle. Se enredó con brazos y piernas al cuerpo de Chris, y lloró desconsolado. Para el niño había sido un castigo de los fuertes. De hecho, quizás uno de los más fuertes que le había dado, porque cuando le pegaba más no era con el cepillo.

- Ya, campeón. – dijo Chris y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Le siguió mimando un rato más. Leo dejó de sollozar, pero no de llorar.

- Papi – dijo, poniendo un puchero.

- Dime.

- Papi – dijo solamente y le abrazó con más fuerza.

- Vamos, bebé. Vamos a ponerte el pijama.

- Bueno – aceptó el niño, sin soltarle. Chris entendió que no se iba a separar de él, así que le llevó en brazos.

Cuando subió al piso de arriba, vio que nadie estaba durmiendo. Peter estaba con Victoria y Alex. Estaba consolándoles a los dos. Y Amy estaba con Nick. Chris se había preguntado dónde estaba la mujer, y ahí tuvo la respuesta: estaba acariciándole el pelo mientras el chico lloriqueaba en la cama. Era una estampa desoladora.

- Vamos, venid todos aquí – llamó, y poco a poco sus hijos y sobrinos le rodearon. Leo aún seguía abrazado a él como un koala. – Sabéis que os quiero mucho ¿no? Venga: quiero un abrazo – pidió y se hicieron una piña. – Ahora fuera llantos. Vamos a dormir, y mañana haremos algo divertido.

Todos asintieron y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, pero Chris vio que seguían llorando. Acarició la cabecita de Leo y le separó un poco.

- Ve a ponerte el pijama, cariño, yo voy ahora.

A regañadientes pero dispuesto a obedecer, Leo se fue, y Chris entró en el cuarto de invitados que Alexander y Victoria compartían. Alex estaba abrazado a Peter, y Victoria lloraba tumbada sobre su cama.

- A ver rato…digo, Victoria, ¿por qué lloras, mm? – preguntó, en un tono forzadamente animado.

- Por…snif…por muchas cosas.

- Vamos, cuéntaselo al tío – dijo, evitando hacer una pregunta directa, para que no se viera mágicamente obligada a responder. Ya iba aprendiendo cómo funcionaba lo de su sinceridad forzosa y quería que sintiera que podía confiar en él, y no que hablara porque no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

- Me has pegado – protestó ella.

- Porque tú no has sido todo lo buena que puedes ser. Pero no ha sido un gran castigo, cariño, y sé que no puede dolerte todavía.

- Y no me duele, pero quiero llorar igual.

- ¿Por qué? Ya ha pasado, mi amor.

- Pero te has enfadado.

- Y me he desenfadado ya.

- No, no es cierto.

- Sí lo es, Victoria. Todo está bien ahora.

- No, no lo está. Puedo verlo. Lo veo en mi cabeza, y Nick también lo ve, en la tuya. Estás enfadado.

- ¿Nick está en mi cabeza? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

- Yo…

- …lo sabes todo, sí, lo voy captando. Bueno pues algo debe fallar en esa sabiduría tuya, porque te digo la verdad: no estoy enfadado.

- Lo estás. Estás muy enfadado, y dentro de un rato vas a ir al desván y vas a romperlo todo, y vas a dar golpes y…

- Victoria, la que ve el futuro eres tú, mi amor, pero ahora mismo no estoy enfadado. Así que no llores por eso ¿vale? Anda, dame un beso y vete a la cama.

- Quiero dormir con mamá – lloriqueó la niña.

- Pero cariño, mamá no está.

- Pero yo quiero dormir con ella…

- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Victoria asintió, y se levantó de la cama, dejando de llorar de pronto. Qué fácil.

- Pues ale. Lávate los dientes, y vamos a dormir. Yo voy a hablar un momento con tus primos y tu hermano.

Victoria se fue al baño y Chris se acercó al amasijo de brazos que eran Alex y Peter en ese momento. Chris se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba muy cansado. Estaba siendo el pañuelo de todo el mundo aquella noche.

- A ver, granujilla. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de llorar? Aún sigue en pie lo de ese cuento.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo yo también? – preguntó el niño.

- Está bien. Sólo por ésta noche.

Alex sonrió, y Chris sonrió también, aunque pensó que debería de habérselo consultado a Amy primero…Aun no se acostumbraba a compartir su cuarto y su cama.

Chris le dio un beso a Alex y otro a Peter, y fue a ver a Nick. En su cuarto se encontró también a Leo, que lloriqueaba llamando la atención de Amy.

- Campeón, ¿aun llorando?

- Has sido muy malo. – protestó el niño.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. – lloriqueó, y se abrazó a Amy. Amy le envolvió en un abrazo y le hizo mimos.

- Vamos, Leo, vamos a dormir, anda – dijo la mujer, con esa forma dulce de hablar que tenía.

- Pero no quiero dormir solito…

Amy le miró, y luego a miró a Chris, que casi la adivinó.

- ¿Quieres dormir en mi cama, campeón?

- ¡Sí!

- Pues ya vamos a ser cinco – comentó Chris. - ¿Por qué no vas yendo con Amy y dejamos dormir a Nick?

Leo asintió, mucho más contento, y tiró de la mano de Amy. Chris rodó los ojos y se centró en Nick.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa, alma en pena? Vamos, no puedes llorar así por lo de antes. Apenas te he castigado, y lo sabes. ¿Es que tú también quieres dormir conmigo? – bromeó Chris, pero Nick no estaba para bromas, y lloró más. – Ey, corazón. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo no quiero que te pase nada. – respondió el chico, y Chris se sintió abrumado una vez más por el hecho de que su hijo se preocupara por él. – No quiero, no…no puedo soportarlo. Victoria dice que te has rendido. No puedes hablar en serio. No….no puedes estar contento con la idea de que vas a morir.

- Y no estoy contento, Nick, claro que no. Pero voy a salvar a Paul ¿entiendes? Es mi cargo, y aunque no lo fuera, ahora que le conozco no podría dejar que le pasara nada sin hacer algo por evitarlo.

- Papá, esto va a sonar muy mal, lo sé, pero me da igual. Que le den a Paul. Es mi amigo, y lo sentiré mucho, pero…prefiero que se muera él a que te mueras tú.

Chris se sorprendió un poco, pero no podía enfadarse porque Nick pensara así. Más bien agradecía la sinceridad. Era una forma lógica de pensar, pero para Chris ninguna vida valía más que otra, salvo la de sus hijos. Y su propia vida no valía más que la de Paul, sobre todo después de la deuda que tenía con él.

- No puedo dejar que se muera, Nick. Es todo lo que te puedo decir.

Nick no le respondió. Chris dedujo que se había enfadado.

- No pienses en eso. Aún no sabemos cuándo va a pasar, así que disfrutemos del momento.

Nick siguió mudo. Chris le acarició el pelo, pero Nick le apartó. Suspiró.

- Buenas noches, hijo. Te quiero mucho.

- No. Si me quisieras mucho seguirías vivo. – respondió él, y se dio la vuelta en la cama, para darle la espalda.

Chris se quedó helado un momento, y luego le apagó la luz y salió. Se sentía atrapado. Esas últimas palabras de Nick le habían llegado mucho. ¿Estaba siendo un egoísta? ¿Estaba abandonando a su familia con esa decisión suya de ir al encuentro de la muerte? ¿Acaso tenía otra opción? Otra opción válida, porque lo de dejar que Paul muriera o matarle él mismo no entraba en sus planes.

Quería orbitar a lo alto del puente, a meditar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, porque era de noche, y porque se suponía que debía esquivar los sitios altos. Aun así, no estaba preparado para ir a su cuarto y fingir sonrisas para Amy y los niños, así que buscó un poquito de soledad, y fue al desván.

Y allí, se demostró la infalibilidad de las visiones de Victoria, porque efectivamente Chris estaba enfadado, frustrado más bien, y comenzó a romperlo todo.

- Maldigo el día en el que te conocí, Paul. – exclamó, mientras tiraba una bola de cristal. Si hubiera mirado la esfera antes de hacer que se rompiera, hubiera visto que desde dentro le miraban un par de ojos azules.


	72. Chapter 72: El destino no se cambia

Después de desahogarse con todo lo que pilló en su camino en el desván, Chris se sentía bastante mejor. Su padre tenía razón: cargaba sólo con todos sus problemas y eso se traducía en frustración e ira. Toda aquella situación le sobrepasaba, y había necesitado ese pequeño estallido para liberar tensiones. Lamentó un poco haberse dejado llevar de esa manera por la furia, pero pensó que era mejor romper algo estando a solas que perder los estribos con su familia delante.

En su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Nick: "Si me quisieras mucho seguirías vivo". Eso era un chantaje emocional en toda regla. Era como decir "si me quieres, incumple con tu deber, no salves a Paul y vive tu vida". Como si necesitara incentivos. Como si no tuviera tentaciones de hacerlo sin necesidad de que nadie se lo sugiriera. Pero no podía hacerlo. No quería que Nick pensara que le quería menos por ello, pero no podía desentenderse de Paul. Ojalá su hijo, y el resto de su familia, supieran entenderlo. Su padre al menos sí: él sabría que un luz blanca no tiene más remedio que cuidar de su cargo. Y más si ese cargo es un amigo. Y más si tienes una deuda de sangre con él.

Como si fueran pocas cosas de las que ocuparse, Victoria le había dado muchas más. El fin del mundo. Aquello era tan abrumador que Chris no lo entendía del todo. ¿Era el fin "fin"? ¿Y él lo provocaba? ¿Cómo? En serio, ¿cómo? No se le ocurría nada que él pudiera hacer para acabar con todo el planeta, excepto quizá eso de "matarse a sí mismo". Eso sería una paradoja tan grande que bien podía significar un cataclismo. Era una opción posible, puesto que él sabía de la existencia de otro Chris en un mundo paralelo que por lo visto estaba cambiando. Una vez más, su padre tenía razón: las dos cosas debían de estar relacionadas. Pero no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el que se le ocurría hacer algo como eso.

Saber que todas las respuestas estaban en la cabeza de una niña que no podía decirlas no ayudaba. Victoria era como un ordenador omnisciente. Ni siquiera ella era consciente de todo lo que sabía, porque los conocimientos estaban almacenados en carpetitas independientes dentro de su cerebro, para no sobrecargarla. Cuando alguien hacía una pregunta, una de esas carpetitas se abría y ella estaba obligada a dar una respuesta. Cuando la pregunta pedía el acceso a "las carpetas prohibidas", la niña no podía responder. Y si se la insistía llegaba a colapsar y a desmayarse, pues era demasiada información trascendental como para ser manejada por un cerebro humano. Era inevitable preguntarse de dónde venía todo ese conocimiento. ¿De la nada? ¿De Dios? ¿Era verdad que Victoria era un oráculo, una especie de profetisa? Chris se propuso aprovechar que estaba en el desván para intentar encontrar algunas respuestas, pero tal y como había imaginado el Libro de las Sombras no decía nada al respecto. Decidió entonces apuntar todas las predicciones que había hecho Victoria, para analizarlas más adelante, con más tiempo, y con ayuda de Wyatt o de sus padres, o de todos ellos. Cogió papel y boli, y empezó a escribir.

"_He visto a los demonios hacerse buenos_." había dicho la niña "_He visto cómo mueres y aun así sigues vivo. He visto cómo te matas a ti mismo. He visto cómo se cumple esa profecía que tanto temes, pero no de la forma en la que tú crees. He visto cómo llueve sangre el cielo."_

Y lo más alarmante de todo: "_Tío, lo que intento decirte es que estoy viendo el fin del mundo. Y tú lo provocas."_

Al escribirlo, Chris reparó por primera vez en las implicaciones de una de las predicciones de Victoria. ¿Morir y aun así seguir vivo? Eso era imposible. Tampoco había muchas cosas que a él pudieran matarle, de todas formas: sólo aquello que le hiciera morir en el acto, impidiendo que su padre o su hermano le curaran. Victoria había dicho que no le podía decir cuándo iba a morir porque ya sabía el cómo, pero Chris reparó en que tampoco sabía el cómo. Salvando a Paul, vale, eso había quedado claro. Cayendo desde lo alto. Pero, ¿en serio iba a palmar por estamparse contra el suelo, cuando podía orbitar? ¿Desde cuándo los sitios altos eran peligrosos para alguien como él?

"Si me dan a elegir entre el cómo y el cuándo, prefiero el cuándo" pensó Chris, con fastidio.

Guardó el papel donde había notado las predicciones que recordaba, y se dispuso a bajar al piso de abajo, con su familia. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo allí arriba, y de pronto se vio invadido más fuerte que nunca por la idea de que cualquier segundo que pasara lejos de ellos era un segundo perdido. Bajó, y vio que Nick ya estaba dormido, o quizá que fingía estarlo. Era difícil decirlo, pero al decir su nombre no le respondió, y Chris lo interpretó como que de estar despierto no quería hablar con él, así que no insistió. Fue después a la habitación de Peter, y él sí estaba despierto, leyendo, tumbado en la cama. Le contempló desde el umbral de la puerta.

Peter. El único de sus niños (incluyendo ahí tanto a hijos como sobrinos) con el que no había tenido ningún problema aquél día. Al menos, ningún problema del tipo de los que requieren un castigo. Chris recordó el episodio del baseball a comienzos de esa larga tarde, y pensó que había sido un egoísta. Que se había dejado llevar por la autocompasión, pero que su situación no era tan mala. Que era peor lo de Peter: había revivido su infierno en vida, se había asustado mucho, había perdido a su mascota y luego se había enterado de lo que pensaba Chris respecto a su muerte. Chris había mantenido a Peter bastante al margen de la profecía, los augurios de muerte, y la orden que le había dado a Nick de intercambiar su vida por la de su familia si alguno sufría daños. Por eso todo aquello tenía que ser aun más difícil para Peter que para Nick, porque no había estado preparado. Peter había pasado por todo eso aquél día, y Chris no había hablado con él, y encima el chico había hecho de pañuelo para los demás cuando les había castigado. Peter se había mantenido en un segundo plano, sin llamar su atención, pero eso no quería decir que no la necesitara.

Consciente de todo esto, Chris entró en la habitación haciendo que Peter reparara en su presencia.

- Hola, papá – dijo Peter, y le sonrió, apartando un poco el libro.

- ¿Qué lees?

- Es un libro de clase.

- ¿Estudiando a estas horas?

- No es exactamente estudiar. Es de la escuela de magia – explicó. – Nick lo trajo de la biblioteca y yo "se lo he robado".

- No volverás a la escuela hasta el Lunes. ¿Qué es tan urgente para que lo leas ahora?

- Tal vez el título de éste capítulo te saque de dudas: "la supuesta infalibilidad de los oráculos."

Los ojos de Chris se abrieron con interés, y se acercó a él para mirar el libro. Era un tochazo de tamaño considerable, de dos mil páginas, bajo el título "Historia de la magia y sus aplicaciones a lo largo de los tiempos".

- ¿Y este libro es de la escuela? – preguntó, extrañado, y Peter le devolvió una risita.

- Puedo hacerme una idea de la clase de estudiante que eras, si ni siquiera sabes los libros que hay en la biblioteca. ¿Fuiste alguna vez?

- Eh, que yo sacaba buenas notas – protestó Chris – Al menos, en la escuela de magia. Me gustaba mucho, pero además lo hacía por el interés que me traía. Mi padre y mi tía eran los directores. Y claro que iba a la biblioteca. Lo que pasa es que hay más de mil libros. ¿En serio crees que podría conocerlos todos?

- Nosotros hemos ojeado todos los títulos y yo ya me he leído veinticinco.

- Vosotros no tenéis vida social y sois unos empollones en potencia.

Peter se rió otra vez. A Chris le maravillaba que siguiera existiendo la risa en el mundo.

- Nick lo es en acto. Pero no se trata de eso: este libro es uno de los que te recomiendan leer a cada segundo, en todas las clases.

- ¿Y vosotros leéis todo lo que vuestros profesores os sugieren? – preguntó Chris, con escepticismo y algo de burla en la voz.

- Se supone que hay que hacerlo ¿no?

- Vuestro padre estará orgulloso de vosotros – bromeó Chris.

- Eso dice – respondió Peter, con una sonrisa, y luego volvió a mirar al libro. – ¿Te interesa o no?

- ¿Has descubierto algo interesante?

- ¿Sobre los oráculos? Pregunta lo que sea, he leído más de veinte páginas sobre ellos. Pero antes de que te entusiasmes te diré que aquí dice que son un mito. También en el mundo mágico hay historias fantásticas. Por lo visto los oráculos son para los brujos como los unicornios para los humanos. Por cierto, ¿sabías que existen los unicornios? – preguntó Peter, entusiasmado como un niño pequeño.

- Sí, Peter, lo sabía. Si quieres un día tenemos una conversación de "real o no" y te aclaro todo lo que existe pese a lo que diga la opinión popular. Pero ahora concéntrate: ¿cómo que los oráculos no existen? Había llegado a pensar….Es una teoría de Amy, y me parecía muy probable para aclarar lo que le ocurre a Victoria.

- Yo no he dicho que no existan: digo que éste libro lo dice. Lo estoy leyendo porque cuenta muchas cosas sobre ellos, aunque algunas me parecen supersticiones: yo no he visto a Victoria "desprenderse de las necesidades corporales". De hecho, la he visto comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

- Así que, ¿tú crees que los oráculos existen? – preguntó Chris, con interés.

- Estoy bastante seguro, sí.

- ¿Y en qué te basas?

- En la Biblia.

Apaga y vámonos.

- Ah. – dijo Chris solamente. Eso no era una fuente fiable para él, especialmente en asuntos mágicos. Peter pareció darse cuenta de su punto de vista.

- La Biblia es el mayor libro histórico en el que se habla de los profetas, papá.

- La Biblia no es un libro histórico, Peter. Es como si me dices que los oráculos existen basándote en la mitología griega y el Oráculo de Delfos.

- Bueno, esa es otra de las pruebas, de hecho.

Chris rodó los ojos.

- ¿Por qué eres tan escéptico? – preguntó Peter con curiosidad. – No pareces del tipo de los que creen sólo en lo que ven, oyen y tocan.

- Porque no lo soy. Ser brujo te abre la mente a las cosas sobrenaturales y estoy dispuesto a creerme cualquier cosa, pero necesito pruebas.

- Tu sobrina es omnisciente. Eso suena bastante como una prueba.

- Touché. En fin, entre mito y mito, ¿algo interesante?

- Parece cierto eso de que no pueden mentir. Están atados a la verdad para que no puedan manipular las visiones que tienen y dar información falsa a quienes acuden a ellos. Pero con práctica pueden tergiversarlo un poco. Todo eso de las metáforas y demás. Cosas como decir "nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes". Cosas que se prestan a ser malinterpretadas, ya que puede haber más de uno que concuerde con esas características.

Chris asintió. Eso sonaba bastante a la mitología popular, donde los oráculos decían muchas cosas sin llegar a decir en realidad ninguna.

- Por lo visto, y esto es muy curioso – prosiguió Peter – sólo pueden ser oráculos personas inocentes. O sea, personas cuyas manos no estén manchadas de sangre, cuyo corazón no esté teñido de odio y cuyo cuerpo no esté mancillado. Eso reduce las opciones a niños y vírgenes, principalmente.

- Como en la Grecia clásica. ¿Algo más en lo que tuvieran razón nuestros amigos los griegos?

- Bueno… ellos hacían sacrificios a sus dioses, para que el oráculo les hablara. Eso no es necesario, pero sí que tienen un criterio de selección. Al igual que sólo pueden ser oráculos personas puras, sólo personas puras pueden escuchar sus visiones. Alguien que no cumpla con los requisitos no provocará ninguna clase de visión en el oráculo ni con su presencia, con sus palabras o su contacto.

Chris se alarmó un poco. Peter no debía ser consciente de lo mucho que eso le incumbía: Victoria no veía nada cuando estaba con él. ¿Quería eso decir que su hijo no "daba la talla"? ¡Pero si era una de las personas más puras que conocía! ¡No tenía sentido!

- Peter, Victoria ha tenido visiones conmigo.

- ¿Y?

- Que yo no soy puro en ninguno de los tres aspectos que has utilizado.

Sus manos no estaban limpias de sangre (había acabado con cientos de demonios y había provocado la muerte de Jason), su corazón estaba lleno de odio, y no era virgen.

- Creo que para escuchar una visión basta con ser "puro de corazón". Ya sabes, buena persona y todo eso. Así que si es por eso tú tendrías que escuchar todas las visiones del mundo.

Chris rodó los ojos. Él no era tan bueno como todos parecían creer. Iba a decir algo, pero entonces reparó en lo que esa restricción implicaba. ¿Se suponía entonces que Peter no era buena persona? Ya. Sí. Claro. ¡Peter era la mejor persona de aquella casa!. Quizás rivalizando con Nick, Chris no lo tenía claro. Pero era bueno, eso era innegable.

- Pero en todo lo demás los griegos se equivocaban – prosiguió Peter, sin reparar en la expresión horrorizada de su padre. – Ellos creían que si escuchaban directamente la voz de la pitia podían morir, así que la profecía les era entregada en forma de papel. Esto no es cierto, lo que pasa es que la inmensa mayoría de las pitonisas griegas eran falsas, excepto tal vez la de Delfos, y se valían de los ritos y las supersticiones para aparentar conocimiento. Ah, y además bebían no se qué droga o aspiraban no se qué gases, que Victoria no necesita para nada como ya has visto. Tampoco necesita entrar en ningún trance, aunque a veces se le ponen los ojos en blanco, como esta tarde, y debo reconocer que da cosa.

Vale, si todo lo que Peter estaba diciendo lo había sacado de ese libro, Chris tenía que reconocer que parecía cierto. Encajaba con lo que le sucedía a Victoria.

- ¿Y qué me dices de la parte del Dios? ¿Sus visiones la vienen por orden divina?

- Eso ya no lo sé, papá. ¿De dónde te vienen a ti tus poderes? – dijo Peter, encogiéndose de hombros. – La explicación que le des a eso sirve también para esto.

En eso Peter tenía razón. Christopher suspiró. Odiaba la falta de información: implicaba falta de control sobre la situación. Al menos, sabía ya de algún sitio donde se hablaba de los oráculos, aunque fuera para decir que no existían. Lo anotó cuidadosamente en su cerebro, para pensar en ello más adelante.

- Va siendo hora de que te duermas. Ya seguirás con eso mañana.

- Sí, papá.

Peter dejó el libro en la mesita y se colocó en una posición más horizontal, ajustando bien las sábanas, y la almohada.

- Es genial cuando alguien te obedece a la primera – murmuró Christopher sin poderlo evitar. Peter le sonrió, de forma dulce, pícara y tierna, todo a la vez. Era imposible pensar que el dueño de esa sonrisa no fuera una buena persona. En eso el libro se equivocaba: tenía que haber otra explicación para que Victoria no tuviera visiones en presencia de Peter.

Chris toqueteó las sábanas para arreglarlas innecesariamente, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba bien arropado.

- Buenas noches, tesoro. Sé que hoy ha sido un día muy… complicado. ¿Está todo bien?

- Sí, papá. Aunque espero que sepas que mañana vamos a hacerte el tercer grado para que nos expliques esa tontería de que vas a ser el nuevo mártir de éste siglo.

- Pero, aparte de esto, ¿tú estás bien? – insistió Chris.

- Perfectamente.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo un rato?

- Creo que Amy y los peques te están esperando, papá.

Chris sabía que era cierto, pero no quería dejar sólo a Peter. De hecho, pensó si era buena idea que durmiera sólo esa noche, con todo ese recuerdo horrible del bate de baseball. Pero en su cama no cabía ya nadie más. Se mordió el labio, sin tener claro lo que debía hacer.

- Estoy bien, papá. De verdad. – le aseguró Peter, con ojos cálidos. Chris decidió creerle. Se despidió de él y fue a su habitación, donde se encontró a sus dos sobrinos y a su hijo pequeño sentados en la cama, con Amy a su lado. Amy estaba en el centro de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, enfundada en su sencillo camisón blanco. Delante de ella estaba Victoria, y Amy le estaba cepillando el pelo con ternura. La melena color caoba de Victoria caía por su espalda, y a la niña parecía gustarle mucho ese tipo de contacto. Amy estaba hablando y Chris se quedó en la puerta para escuchar lo que decía.

- … y todos los niños perdidos gritaron a coro "Bacalao, bacalao", mientras el capitán Garfio huía aterrado del tic-tac que delataba la presencia del cocodrilo.

- ¡Lo estás contando mal! – protestó Alexander, semi tumbado, totalmente absorbido por la historia. - ¡Al final el cocodrilo se come al capitán Garfio!

- En mi cuento no – replicó Amy – Porque Peter Pan se lo impide.

Alex meditó durante un segundo y luego sacudió la cabeza.

- Tu cuento me gusta más.

Amy sonrió y acabó la historia.

- ¡Ahora el de La Sirenita! – pidió Victoria.

- ¿Otro cuento? – rió Amy.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Alex, suplicante.

Amy se rió más, ante tanto entusiasmo, pero dedicó una miradita a Leo, que era el único que parecía no participar de la escena. Chris se dio cuenta que el niño estaba como dando la espalda a los demás.

- ¿Quieres oír La Sirenita, Leo, o prefieres otro?

Leo se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia.

- Uy, qué carita más triste. Nosotros no queremos dormir con gente que no sabe sonreír, ¿verdad que no? – preguntó Amy, y Alex y Victoria negaron con la cabeza, pero ni aun así consiguió que Leo se animara. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Leo?

Leo gateó por la cama y se acercó a ella.

- Papá me pegó muy fuerte - dijo, en tono quejumbroso. Amy le acarició en la espalda. Chris tuvo ganas de entrar para defenderse pero no hizo falta:

- ¿Y por qué crees que lo ha hecho? – preguntó Amy.

- ¿Qué?

- Que por qué crees que papá te ha pegado.

- Porque…porque…¡porque es malo!.

Amy asintió, como tomando nota.

- Así que crees que te ha castigado porque sí…

- No, eso no…Es que yo hice pociones cuando no estaba él, y eso no puede hacerse…y luego… te la tiramos…y….y te hicimos daño…

- Eso suena como un motivo para que papá te castigue. ¿Vas a volver a hacer pociones tú sólo?

- ¡No! – dijo Leo, horrorizado. El mensaje le había quedado muy claro, y sabía además que hacer varias veces algo por lo que ya le habían castigado solía hacer que le fuera peor.

- Entonces ya está ¿verdad? Papá no va a volver a castigarte.

Leo negó con la cabeza.

- No, porque voy a ser muy, muy muy bueno – aseguró con convicción, y Amy le sonrió. Le rodeó con un brazo en un gesto cariñoso.

- Ya eres muy, muy muy bueno. Y yo voy a mimarte mucho, mucho mucho.

Leo sonrió y se tumbó entrelazando los pies y apoyando la cabeza en las manos, en actitud de escucha, como esperando el cuento prometido. Amy captó la indirecta, pero antes de poder empezar, Victoria la interrumpió:

- Gracias por dejarnos dormir aquí.

- No tienes nada que agradecer.

Chris escogió ese momento para entrar en la habitación. Victoria no reaccionó a su entrada, probablemente sabiendo el momento exacto en que lo haría, pero Leo se puso de pie sobre la cama y se tiró a él de un salto.

- Ey, campeón – saludó Chris, notando la falta de aire por el repentino placaje. – Yo también me alegro de verte.

- Tito, la tía Amy nos está contando un cuento – informó Alex , y se apartó para hacerle un hueco. Chris se sentó, y se le puso encima, junto a Leo, sosteniendo a los dos a la vez.

- Me parece muy bien, pero ¿no es ya un poco tarde para que vosotros tres estéis despiertos?

- Te estábamos esperando – dijo Alex. - ¿Dónde estabas?

- En el desván – dijo Chris, sin dar más información. Victoria le miró y sus ojos decían "te lo dije."

- Venga, todos a dormir – dijo Amy, con energía. – Mañana hay tiempo para más cuentos.

Abrió la cama para que se metieran, y Leo y Victoria se dispusieron a hacerlo, pero Alex vaciló, sin bajarse del regazo de Chris.

- ¿Y si hay un monstruo debajo de la cama? Si nos dormimos todos nos atrapará.

- Los monstruos no existen, cariño – dijo Chris, en tono tranquilizador.

- Sí que existen, tío. Hay demonios, y ogros y un montón de cosas más.

Vale, ahí Alex tenía un punto. Ese argumento no valía con aquellos niños. Entonces Amy se levantó y se agachó, mirando debajo de la cama.

- Aquí no hay monstruos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Del todo. Es que tu tío Chris les da mucho miedo.

Alex lo aceptó como posible, y aceptó meterse en la cama, más tranquilo. En pocos segundos, estaban todos en la cama, algo ajustados. Amy y Chris yacían de lado, cada uno en un extremo, con los tres niños en el centro. Los niños no tardaron en dormirse pero Chris y Amy no, y se miraron en silencio, casi comunicándose telepáticamente. Amy le miraba con preocupación, y Chris trató de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.

- Tienes que darme muchas explicaciones. – dijo ella, en voz baja para no despertar a Victoria, que dormía a su lado.

- No va a sonar mejor por mucho que te lo explique – repuso Chris, y los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

Algunos minutos después, una sonrisa empezó a extenderse por los labios de Amy. Chris la miró con curiosidad, y ella sonrió más.

- Alex me ha llamado "tía".

Chris sonrió también, y poco después los dos se durmieron.

Chris se despertó alarmado por algo, pero no sabía por qué. Luego escuchó un grito, e intuyó que eso era lo que le había despertado. Casi grita él también cuando al levantarse se topó de frente con el rostro inexpresivo de Victoria. La niña le miraba totalmente despierta, y Chris se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Tal vez fuera por saber lo que la niña podía hacer, pero en ese momento daba mal rollo. Algo así como los niños en las películas de miedo. Chris encendió la lamparita de la mesita de noche, pero antes de poder preguntarle a Victoria qué hacía ahí, ella le habló:

- Peter tiene pesadillas. Ahora vas a ir y vas a consolarle, pero quiero pedirte algo.

- Dime.

- He visto que vais a bajar y vais a tomar una taza de chocolate. Quiero que toméis cola cao.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chris, asombrado por el tono autoritario de la niña.

- Porque quiero ver si es posible cambiar lo que veo. He visto que tomáis chocolate. Quiero que toméis cola cao, y comprobar si mis visiones son definitivas.

Chris asintió, viendo lo importante que aquello era. Él se había criado con la idea de que el futuro no es definitivo. Las premoniciones de su tía Phoebe se cumplían a un 90% y el diez por ciento restantes dependía de las decisiones que alguien tomara. Era esencial descubrir si con Victoria pasaba lo mismo. A Chris, desde luego, podía serle muy útil, para aquello de no provocar el fin del mundo.

Peter volvió a gritar y él se levantó y fue a su cuarto. El chico gemía en sueños. Como dormía con una luz encendida, Chris pudo ver cómo se agitaba. Se acercó a él y le acarició la frente: estaba sudando. Le notó además muy caliente. Le despertó con suavidad, maldiciéndose por haberle dejado sólo.

- Tesoro. Tesoro despierta.

Peter abrió los ojos con aspecto asustado, pero se relajó al verle.

- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Gritabas mucho. ¿Estás bien?

- S-sí.

- No hace falta que me mientas, Pete. ¿Quieres contármelo?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que me pueda dormir otra vez – murmuró.

- Bueno, podemos bajar y tomar algo de… colca cao. ¿Qué me dices?

- Suena bien.

Chris le sonrió, y esperó a que saliera de la cama y se pusiera unas zapatillas. Bajaron a la cocina y estuvieron hablando de tonterías, para que Peter se distrajera. Chris sacó un cazo e iba a poner el cola cao cuando escuchó la voz de Leo desde el piso de arriba:

- ¡Papá, quiero aguaaa!

Chris rodó los ojos.

- Eso es, Leo, despierta a toda la casa – susurró, y cogió un vaso. – Será mejor que suba y se lo de antes de que haga bajar a Amy.

Peter asintió, y Chris subió arriba. Esperó a que Leo bebiera, intercambió un par de palabras con una Amy adormilada, y volvió a bajar. Peter le esperaba en la cocina, sirviendo dos tazas de un líquido demasiado oscuro para ser cola cao…

- Hice chocolate – anunció Peter, y Chris tuvo que contenerse para que no se le cayera el vaso, ya vacío de agua. Suspiró, y se resignó ante algo que ya sabía: no podía cambiar su futuro.

Se sorprendió ante lo poco que le afectaba: ya estaba inmunizado contra malas noticias y malos augurios. Se tomó la taza con Peter y pudo mantener una conversación normal, pese a saber que todo lo que Victoria predecía se cumplía a rajatabla. Luego los dos subieron al piso de arriba, y Chris se quedó con Peter hasta que se volvió a dormir. Le dio un beso en la frente, y volvió a sentir que el chico estaba muy caliente. Tal vez tuviera calor. Le quitó la manta, y le dejó dormir sólo con la sábana. Después, volvió a su cama abarrotada.


	73. Chapter 73: Apoyos en momentos de crisis

Chris despertó cuando algo que debía de pesar unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta kilos saltó sobre su estómago. Abrió los ojos y vio que se trataba de Victoria, que le sonreía. Chris parpadeó, confundido, y vio que los tres niños y Amy estaban ya levantados y vestidos.

- Buenos días – saludó la niña. Se la veía muy contenta. Chris se alegró, pero le extrañaba tanto entusiasmo después de todo lo que la pobre había visto, y de la carga excesiva que suponían sus visiones.

- Hola, ratona.

Victoria rodó los ojos, asumiendo que Chris jamás recordaría que no le gustaba ese nombre. ¿Por qué esa manía de llamarle cosas raras? "Ratona"…"princesita"…. Era Vic, o Victoria.

- Hola, tío. – dijo, sin dejar de sonreír, y sin quitarse de encima.

- ¿Me dejas levantarme? – preguntó Chris.

- Mmmm. Me lo tengo que pensar. De momento no.

Chris se rió y observó a los demás. Amy le saludó con la mano, y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, que era peinándose. Alex y Leo jugaban a algo que Chris no tenía muy claro, pero que para ellos parecía tener mucho sentido. Con tanta normalidad, y con la inexplicable alegría de Victoria, era difícil no sentirse animado él también, a pesar de todas las cosas que le acechaban últimamente.

- Qué feliz se te ve.

- Eso es porque he visto que papá me va a traer un regalo, y he visto lo que es. Lo está comprando ahora mismo, y si me concentro sólo en él puedo ver todo lo que hace – dijo Victoria, muy orgullosa. - Lo voy a llamar "Papátelevisión".

Chris la miró, muy impresionado.

- ¿Puedes ver todo lo que hace Wyatt?

- Todo todito. Puedo ver todo lo que hace cualquier persona del mundo, si me concentro en ella. Y, claro está, puedo ver su futuro – dijo Victoria, y en ese momento se puso un poco triste. – Vi cosas malas en el futuro de papá, y me asusté, porque aún no sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Fui mala con él y creo que ahora se piensa que no le quiero, o que pienso que es malo, o algo así…

Chris puso entender entonces por qué Wyatt parecía huir a su hija. Todo le quedó claro en ese momento. Acarició a la niña con ternura.

- Papá sabrá entenderlo. Lo que tienes que hacer cuando le veas es darle un gran abrazo. Seguro que eso le hace muy feliz. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ese regalo que has visto?

La maniobra de distracción funcionó, y Victoria sonrió otra vez.

- ¡Es un juego de pin-pon! Con palas, pelotas, y todo. ¿Sabes que dentro de poco tengo un campeonato? Y…y…¡creo que puedo ganar!

Victoria hablaba en ese momento como alguien de su edad, y eso era genial, teniendo en cuenta que hacía días que no se lo permitía, o mejor dicho, que sus nuevos poderes no se lo permitían.

- Seguro que sí, cariño.

- ¿Y sabes qué más? – siguió la niña, entusiasmada - ¡Ya controlo lo que digo!

- ¿Sí?

- Ahá.

- ¿Cómo me llamo?

- Christopher. No puedo mentir. – aclaró la niña – Creo que nunca podré hacerlo, y tengo que responder a una pregunta directa. Pero ya no tengo que decir todo lo que pienso. Tengo… más control sobre lo que digo. Creo que eso me evitará muchos problemas.

- Me alegro mucho, cariño. Y ahora ¿me dejas levantarme? Veo que me he quedado el último…¿Lleváis mucho despiertos?

- Algo más de media hora. Pero no eres el último: Nick y Peter aun no se han despertado.

Victoria se quitó de encima para que se levantara, y Chris buscó su ropa para cambiarse. Fue al baño, se puso una camiseta y unos vaqueros, y echó a lavar el pijama. A la vuelta, pasó por la habitación de Peter, para despertarle.

Lo notó nada más entrar. La temperatura de la habitación era por lo menos dos grados mayor que en el resto de la casa. De hecho, el ambiente estaba como cargado, sofocante. Chris se acercó para abrir la ventana. Le sorprendió que el movimiento no despertara a Peter, que solía tener el sueño muy ligero. Le dio un beso, y entonces sintió que estaba muy, muy caliente. Se asustó un poco. Le despertó con un leve zarandeo.

- Hola, tesoro.

- Hola, papá – respondió el chico, con voz débil.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Hijo, estás ardiendo.

Peter intentó decir algo, pero parecía atontado por la fiebre.

- Voy a por el termómetro ¿vale?

Chris salió rumbo al armario de las medicinas, donde guardaba el termómetro, pero antes pasó por la habitación de Nick para despertarle. Se preguntaba si el chico seguiría molesto con él como la noche anterior, pero esas preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando estuvo en su habitación. Notó el mismo calor que en el cuarto de Peter al entrar. Le notó arder también, al tocarle. Eso no era fiebre: era una maldita hoguera dentro del cuerpo de su hijo. De los dos.

El termómetro marcó más de 45 grados en Peter, y lo mismo en Nick. Eso era imposible. Ningún ser humano sobrevive a más de 42. Chris se puso histérico, sobre todo cuando vio que no conseguía hablar con sus hijos de forma coherente. Como no quería dividirse, y aprovechando sus poderes, orbitó a Nick y a su cama para tenerlos a los dos en la misma habitación, en la de Peter.

Al ver que tardaba, Amy le buscó y le encontró medio histérico, tomándoles el pulso.

- ¿Chris qué ocurre?

- Fiebre. Mucha. Cuarenta y cinco. Cuarenta y cinco grados.

Amy abrió mucho los ojos.

- Hay que llamar a un médico.

- Lo sé. Puedes…¿puedes ir a por el teléfono?

"¿Por qué hará tanto frío?" dijo una voz en la cabeza de Chris, y se giró al reconocer la voz de Nick, pero su hijo no había hablado en voz alta.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Amy, sorprendida. Por lo visto Nick no había hablado sólo en la cabeza de Chris, sino que había sido una "retransmisión abierta."

- Telepatía.

"Tanto frío…Quiero volverme a dormir. Quiero volver a soñar con Rachel. Quiero olvidarme de papá, de la magia, de la profecía, y de su puta madre."

- La fiebre hace que no lo controle – entendió Chris, y su pánico aumentó. – Dios, Amy, no puede ver a un médico así. Descubrirían sus poderes…intentarían investigarle…se convertiría en un conejillo de indias.

De pronto, Peter empezó a temblar, y su cuerpo se transformó. Dejó de ser Peter, para ser Vraskor. Amy soltó un grito.

- ¡Chris! ¿Qué…?

- Medio demonios – dijo Chris, solamente – Ahí está el otro medio. No te asustes, no te hará nada, y menos ahora.

Peter volvió a transformarse y lo mismo pasó un par de veces seguidas: el demonio rojo aparecía de forma intermitente. Por lo visto tampoco podían controlar eso. ¿Cómo iba a llamar a un médico así?

- Tengo que llamar a mi padre – dijo Chris, y le invocó. Leo no tardó nada en orbitar ante ellos, y apenas fue necesario decirle nada, porque la situación hablaba por sí misma. Leo volvió a tomarles la temperatura y empezó a dar órdenes como el médico militar que había sido en su vida anterior. Les hizo traer paños de agua fría y preparar un baño de agua con hielo.

- Papá, ¿qué tienen?

- No lo sé, Chris, pero hay que bajarles la fiebre. Muy pocas personas han sobrevivido a los 45 °C de temperatura. Uno muere entre los 42 y 44 °C. Normalmente suele haber daños cerebrales graves, aunque hay casos de personas que tras alcanzar esa temperatura, han llevado una vida normal. En cualquier caso, eso ha sido en un hospital, y no aquí, donde no hay nada para poder tratarles.

- Pues entonces llevémoslos a un hospital.

- No creo que sea buena idea. No controlan sus poderes.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡No voy a quedarme aquí viendo cómo se mueren! – exclamó Chris, con un sollozo que le salió del corazón.

- Por supuesto que no, Chris, pero en realidad dudo que ir a un hospital sirviera de algo. No es sólo que estén calientes, hijo, es que transmiten calor. Esto no es normal. No es una enfermedad corriente.

- ¿Una enfermedad mágica? – preguntó Chris. Había pocas, pero las había.

- No conozco ninguna que haga alcanzar estas temperaturas. Chris, tengo que ir a un hospital, tengo que coger ciertos medicamentos, y necesito que alguien se quede con ellos por si pasa algo. Alguien que sepa qué hacer si hay algún cambio, o si muestran otro síntoma.

- No hay más médicos en la familia, papá – dijo Chris, desesperado. Estaba a punto de perder el control, pero entonces una presión suave en los hombros le confortó: era Amy.

- Todo va a salir bien, amor. Tienes que calmarte. Me dijiste que el padre de Paul era médico. Él sabe tiene magia como vosotros. Parece la persona idónea.

Chris ni se lo había planteado, pero vio que era su única opción. Asintió, y trató de ser fuerte. No le sería de ninguna ayuda a sus hijos si no conseguía tranquilizarse.

- Ahora voy a echar más hielo en la bañera, y voy a entretener a los niños – siguió Amy. - ¿Tú vas a estar bien?

Chris volvió a asentir, y apretó su mano con agradecimiento. Amy salió, y en ese momento Nick se convirtió en Adramelech y dio una sacudida.

- Que no se muerda la lengua – le advirtió Leo, y Chris le miró con unos instantes de confusión. Leo cogió un cinturón de Peter que había por el suelo, y rodeó la boca de Nick con él, enseñándole a Chris cómo tenía que hacerlo para impedir que se mordiera la lengua con los temblores.

Tras unos segundos Nick dejó de temblar y recuperó además su forma humana.

- Tengo que ir al hospital – insistió Leo. – Así que si vas a llamar a alguien, hazlo.

Chris sabía lo que su padre iba a hacer: iba a colarse en un hospital y a robar medicamentos. No era muy ético, pero sí necesario. Sin separarse de sus hijos, Chris sacó el móvil y llamó a Paul. El chico no se lo cogió, pero él insistió, e insistió, y siguió insistiendo. A la quinta llamada se lo cogieron.

- Deje en paz a mi hijo – dijo la voz de Patrick al otro lado, sin saludos ni rodeos.

- Señor Anderson, no es con él con quien quiero hablar. Necesito su ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Se trata de mis hijos. Usted…usted es médico ¿verdad?

- Lo soy.

- Por favor…- dijo Chris, únicamente, suplicándole al teléfono con desesperación en la voz.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Están…están ardiendo.

- ¿Fiebre?

- Cuaren…cuarenta y cinco grados.

- Eso es imposible.

- Pero es verdad.

Hubo un silencio.

- Voy para allá – dijo Patrick, y colgó.

Christopher supo, en ese momento, que nunca jamás volvería a decir nada malo contra Patrick. Que si ese hombre ayudaba a sus hijos, le debería más que la vida. Le debería el alma. Le debería todo.

En lo que parecieron los minutos más infernales de su vida, Chris desvistió a sus hijos con ayuda de su padre y les dio un baño helado, para ver si la fiebre remitía. No consiguieron gran cosa.

- No estoy seguro de que esto sea fiebre. – murmuró Leo, mientras volvían a meterlos en la cama.

- ¿Y qué es, según tú?

- No lo sé.

Amy vino un par de veces para ver cómo iba todo y el resto del tiempo estuvo con los niños, evitando que entraran en la habitación y ocupándose de que desayunaran.

El siguiente síntoma de los gemelos fueron los vómitos. Constantes, incontrolables… Como no podían tenerse en pie, Leo le enseñó a Chris la posición en la que debía colocarles, para que ni se devolvieran encima, ni se atragantaran con el vómito.

Cuando Patrick llegó tuvo una breve conversación de médicos con Leo, y después Leo orbitó al hospital, con una lista de los medicamentos que quería coger. Patrick no perdió el tiempo y se puso a trabajar, pero notó que Chris le estorbaba, pegado a sus hijos todo lo que era posible.

- Christopher – dijo Patrick, pasando de las formalidades. Su voz tenía un algo profesional, como de médico. – Christopher, apártate, por favor.

- Ni en sueños.

- Aquí no tengo enfermeras ni celadores amables que saquen al familiar histérico de la habitación. Te advierto que si te pones tonto te noqueo, y me quedo tan tranquilo.

Chris ni siquiera reaccionó ante la provocación, la advertencia o lo que fuera eso. Simplemente no se movió, pero Patrick le apartó sin muchas dificultades. Era más grande y más fuerte que él, como ya había notado en más de una ocasión.

- Intuyo que esto no es sólo por la enfermedad – dijo Patrick, cuando Peter se transformó en Vraskor una vez más.

- No. Son medio demonios.

- Paul me lo dijo. Omitió decir que eran demonios bestia, pero me lo dijo.

- ¿Sabes de qué especie son? – preguntó Chris, distraído, a su pesar. Recordó que Adramelech había tenido que explicárselo a él, porque no lo había sabido.

- Me dedico a perseguir a estas criaturas. No soy como tu familia. No me limito a defender a los inocentes. Yo me considero un…exterminador, si quieres llamarlo así. Quién me iba a decir que iba a tener a dos de ellos como pacientes.

- Mis hijos no son como ellos. Son mitad brujos, y son buenos. Ellos no tienen la culpa de…

- Mi trabajo es curar a los enfermos sin preguntar a qué se dedican, Haliwell. He tratado a más de un asesino.

- ¡Pero mis hijos no son nada de eso!

- Son demonios. Si fueran mayores de edad, y les viera por la calle, acabaría con ellos – dijo Patrick con frialdad. – Pero no cazo niños ni adolescentes. Además, según creo, uno de ellos salvó a Paul de un demonio que le atacó mientras dormía. Tal vez tengas razón, y ellos sean diferentes. No lo sé. Eso no importa ahora. ¿Tienes un reloj?

Chris se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tema, pero se desabrochó el suyo de la muñeca y se lo dio. Patrick se lo puso delante y le tomó el pulso a los gemelos. Primero a Peter, y luego a Nick. Luego sacó un estetoscopio de su maletín, y les auscultó.

- Este chico tiene asma ¿verdad? – preguntó Patrick, tras acabar con Peter. Chris asintió. – Por lo demás, no tienen nada en los pulmones. Mira Christopher, voy a ser muy claro: tendrían que estar muertos. O, por lo menos, comatosos. Tendrían que haber sufrido taquicardia e incluso un infarto. Pero su corazón está perfectamente. Lo único normal aquí son los vómitos y las convulsiones. La hiperpirexia, es decir, esta fiebre tan alta, ataca a proteínas vitales para el organismo. Es por eso que la gente se muere si sobrepasa determinados grados. Me gustaría tener aquí mi instrumental, pero no tengo más que algunas cosas básicas, y tu padre no puede traer más que algunas medicinas. Así que voy a hacer esto a lo basto.

Sin darle tiempo a procesar nada más, Patrick sacó un escalpelo, y lo acercó al brazo de Nick. Chris tardó en reaccionar, pero luego lo hizo.

- ¡Espera! ¿Acaso les vas a hacer una sangría, como en la edad media?

- No, claro que no. No seas estúpido. Voy a hacer un experimento.

Nada más acabar esta frase, Patrick hizo un pequeño cortecito en el brazo de Nick. Segundos después, Nick se transformó en Adramelech y luego volvió a su forma otra vez, y el cortecito ya no estaba.

- Lo que imaginaba – dijo Patrick.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya sé por qué tus hijos no se mueren. Lo de transformarse en demonios es un mecanismo de supervivencia. Se pueden autocurar, no sólo las heridas, sino por lo visto también las enfermedades.

- Pero no se están curando.

- No están muriendo. Si no fueran medio demonios ya estarían muertos, Christopher – explicó Patrick – Aunque creo que si no fueran medio demonios no les estaría pasando esto. Creo que esto es una enfermedad demoníaca, pero eso no tiene mucho sentido ¿verdad? Quiero decir, que no hay más demonios en tu familia.

- Pues no.

- ¿Han estado tus hijos en contacto con algún demonio en, no sé, digamos el plazo de un mes?

- Peter estuvo en el inframundo. Cazó a varios de ellos.

- Ahí puedes tener una explicación. O si no algún microbio. O lo que sea. La causa la verdad es que ahora mismo no me importa. Vamos a darles otro baño frío.

Lo hicieron, pero al tratar de desnudar a Peter, se puso a gritar.

- Alucinaciones – dijo Patrick, con calma.

- No...no…- decía Peter. – Eso no…

"Aléjate, ¡aléjate de mí!" gritó Nick, en sus cabezas. Les provocó jaqueca.

- Qué agradable – dijo Patrick, sarcásticamente.

"No me hagas daño" decía Nick. Patrick miró a Chris con la pregunta en los ojos.

- Nick estará leyendo la mente de Peter, y proyecta las alucinaciones de su hermano.

- Cuando uno delira suele decir incoherencias, no grita aterrado de miedo. – replicó Patrick.

- Peter ha tenido una vida…peculiar.

- Me doy cuenta.

En ese momento volvió Leo, y traía varias cosas. Patrick y él hablaron en un lenguaje médico que Chris no pudo entender, y luego inyectaron algo a los chicos. Tras discutirlo un momento les inyectaron una dosis más alta de lo normal, sospechando que con demonios no valdría el estándar.

Media hora después, cuando hizo efecto, la fiebre les había bajado considerablemente. Tenían 39,5. Que era mucha, pero ya no tan alarmante. Ya no convulsionaban, y dejaron de transformarse, pero seguían vomitando. Parecieron despertar, y salir del sopor semiincosciente en el que habían estado.

- Papá – dijo Nick.

- Hola, mi vida. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No en mi mejor momento. Yo no suelo ponerme enfermo…

- Esto parece una enfermedad de demonios, y no un simple catarro.

Nick iba a decir algo más, pero le asaltaron las náuseas. Lo mismo pasó con Peter. Patrick, viendo que Leo ya estaba con ellos, se despidió, y Chris le agradeció el que hubiera venido. Patrick no dijo nada, frío, como siempre, pero a Chris ya le daba igual. Ese hombre había dejado de estar en su lista de enemistades.

Leo sacó una jeringuilla y tomó el brazo de Peter.

- Esto es un antiemético. Detendrá tus vómitos – le explicó, y se lo inyectó. – Cuando te encuentres un poco mejor y no tengas náuseas tienes que beber mucho – le dijo, y le acarició con mucha ternura la cara. Chris recordó cómo le acariciaba de la misma forma a él cuando enfermaba, y lo bien que se sentía. Se acercó a Peter y le acarició el pelo.

Leo fue a hacer lo mismo con el brazo de Nick, pero el chico no se dejó.

- Nick, tengo que inyectarte esto – explicó Leo, pensando que quizás la fiebre le hacía estar confundido. Pero Nick no estaba confundido: había entendido perfectamente y no iba a dejar que le pinchara. Odiaba las agujas. Se revolvió.

- Nick, cariño, estate quieto - dijo Chris, y se puso a su lado, haciéndole mimos. – El abuelo va a inyectarte eso para que dejes de vomitar.

- Pero no quiero que me pinche…

- Será sólo un pinchacito, mi amor, y te hará sentir mejor. Ni lo notarás. – dijo Chris. - ¿a que no ha dolido, Peter?

- No - dijo el chico, que se empezaba a encontrar mejor, al tener menos fiebre y sentir cómo remitían sus náuseas.

- ¿Lo ves? Vamos, cariño, extiende el brazo.

Leo intentó pincharle otra vez, pero nada.

- ¡No, no! ¡No quiero eso!

- Nick, tienes que dejar de vomitar – explicó Leo, con paciencia. – Corres peligro de deshidratarte. Estás expulsando bilis, porque ya no tienes nada que echar.

- Me da igual, me deshidrato, ¡lo prefiero!

- No digas tonterías, cariño – dijo Chris, e intentó sujetarle, pero Nick se resistió, dio un manotazo, y provocó que se cayera la jeringa.

- ¡Nick! – protestó Leo. – Menos mal que traje una de más. No hagas el tonto.

Lo volvió a intentar, pero nada. No se estaba quieto.

- Nick, me estoy enfadando – advirtió Leo. – No seas crío.

- No, no quiero, no.

- ¡Nick! – dijo Leo, elevando un poco la voz.

- Cielo, no seas testarudo. No mires la jeringa ¿vale? Y piensa en otra cosa – dijo Chris, y lo intentaron de nuevo, pero nada. – Nick, se me está acabando la paciencia.

Nick intentó levantarse, y casi tira la jeringa. Chris se preocupó, porque no tenían otra, pero por suerte no se cayó. El que casi se cae es Nick, por tener demasiada fiebre y estar demasiado débil para hacer movimientos bruscos.

Chris suspiró entonces, y se le colocó encima.

- Si no quieres que te pinchen el brazo, te pincharán en el glúteo, como a los niños pequeños. – le dijo, y asintió hacia su padre, como para indicarle que le sujetaba. Le bajó un poquito el pantalón y le agarró bien, pero Nick comenzó a gimotear.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame, imbécil, no! – se revolvió sobre las piernas de Chris, que hizo fuerza, pero no quería hacerle daño.

- Nick, quieto.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame, déjame! ¡No vas a pincharme!

Chris meneó la cabeza, sin poder creerse la escenita de parvulario que estaba dando su hijo. A Nick le entraron nuevas náuseas, y Chris le sujetó mientras devolvía en una palangana. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, y le refrescó el sudor con cariño.

- Ale, deja que el abuelo te pinche, y acabemos con esto – dijo Chris.

- ¡Que no!

La paciencia de Chris se agotó, y puesto que Nick ya estaba encima suyo, y con los pantalones a medio bajar, le dio cuatro azotes no muy fuertes.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Quieto, Nick – le advirtió, y Nick se echó a llorar. Leo le pinchó entonces y lloró un poco más. – Ya, mi niño, ya. Ya está. Siento haber tenido que pegarte pero, corazón, llevo toda la mañana viéndote muy enfermo, y no voy a dejar que te dificultes tu propia curación.

Le levantó, y le tumbó en la cama. Le dio un beso.

- ¿A que el pinchazo no fue para tanto?

Nick no le respondió, y lloriqueó un poco, aunque Chris sospechaba que era por la fiebre ya que normalmente no habría llorado por algo como eso.

- Siento haber tirado una jeringa – dijo luego.

- No pasa nada, pero para otra vez confía en nosotros, cielo, que ni el abuelo ni yo queremos otra cosa que tu bien.

Chris le acarició, contento porque su estado hubiera mejorado considerablemente comparado con el de hacía unas horas.

- Y…y siento haberte llamado imbécil. ¿Me vas a castigar?

- Para los que están enfermos sólo hay mimos, Nick – dijo Chris con infantilismo intencionado. – Pero no soy imbécil, y no quiero que me lo vuelvas a llamar.

Nick asintió, y se dejó mimar. Al poco se quedó dormido, y al mirar a Peter, Chris se dio cuenta de que él también lo estaba.

- Ve a comer algo, Chris – le dijo Leo.

- No, gracias, papá.

- No era una pregunta.

- Estoy bien. Yo… no quiero separarme de su lado.

- Están dormidos, y yo voy a estar con ellos. ¿Sabes si quiera qué hora es? Son las tres de la tarde, y no has desayunado, ni comido.

- No tengo hambre.

- Christopher, no discutas conmigo.

Chris rodó los ojos, pero la costumbre acabó por hacer que obedeciera a su padre y en el proceso se sintiera como si hubiera perdido veinte años así, de golpe. Le habían vuelto a rebajar a la categoría de "haz lo que te digo si sabes lo que te conviene". Las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden.

Fue a la cocina a hacerse un sándwich, y de paso a buscar al resto de su familia para hablar algo con ellos. Mató dos pájaros de un tiro, porque estaban en la cocina todos.

- Leo, tus primos ya han terminado de comer hace rato. – oyó decir a Amy.

- ¡No quiero tu estúpida comida! – respondió Leo, medio gritando.

- Llevas todo el día en una actitud muy mala, jovencito, y me estoy empezando a cansar.

- ¡Pues déjame ver a mis hermanos!

- Ya te he dicho que no se puede, cielo.

- ¡Pues entonces no voy a hacerte caso! ¡No voy a comer, no voy a lavarme las manos, y no voy a hacer nada!

- Sí, si vas a hacerlo. Vamos, come.

Chris llegó a la puerta en ese momento y vio que Amy acercaba el plato a Leo. Vio también como éste lo empujaba y lo tiraba al suelo. Entonces Amy suspiró, y Chris, que se estaba preparando para intervenir, se quedó alucinado cuando la vio coger al niño y ponerlo en sus rodillas.

- PLAS Llevas PLAS pidiendo esto PLAS todo el día, Leo. PLAS.

- ¡No, suéltame, tonta!

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Me he cansado de que me insultes e ignores todo lo que te digo. Peter y Nick están enfermos y ahora no puedes ir a verles. En cuanto se encuentren mejor serás el primero en saberlo. Ahora, ¿vas a portarte bien?

Leo lloraba un poco por el suave dolor, y un poco por la impresión de que Amy le hubiera pegado. Había pensado que ella no lo haría, o tal vez que no podía hacerlo. A Chris le sorprendió sin embargo el hecho de que el niño no cuestionara su autoridad en ningún momento. Se incorporó y la dio un abrazo, poniendo un puchero.

- Lo siento.

Amy también pareció sorprenderse, y le devolvió el abrazo. La notó torpe en ese momento, como si no estuviera segura de lo que tenía que hacer, pero pareció encontrar la respuesta y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- No pasa nada.

- Lo siento – repitió Leo, lloriqueando.

- No pasa nada, Leo, estás perdonado. Ya no llores, cielo.

- No te enfades conmigo.

- No estoy enfadada. Y tú ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

- No.

- Pues entonces, no pagues tu enfado en mí. Te prometo que veras a tus hermanos tan pronto como sea posible. Están malitos, y tienen que descansar, por eso te digo que no puedes ir a verlos. No lo hago por maldad, cariño.

Leo asintió, y se abrazó a ella con más fuerza. Chris avanzó hacia ellos y sólo entonces Alex, que era el que quedaba directamente frente a él, le vio.

- ¡Tito!

Amy, Leo, y Victoria se giraron y le vieron.

- Hola. – saludó Chris.

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Amy, con preocupación. – Hemos estado hablando con Patrick…

- Están mejor. Les ha bajado la fiebre y han dejado de vomitar. Ahora duermen. ¿Habéis comido?

- Yo no – dijo Leo, y salió de los brazos de Amy para ir hacia Chris. Lloró un poquito. – Papi.

- Dime, campeón.

- Amy me ha castigado.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó, haciéndose el inocente. Leo asintió. - ¿Y por qué?

- Porque he sido malo todo el día.

- ¿Y por qué has hecho eso, campeón? Con lo bueno que tú eres…

Leo lloró un poquito más.

- Es que… yo quería ver a Peter y a Nick….Lo siento, papá.

- Está bien, campeón, no pasa nada. Ven aquí, y dame un beso.

Leo lo hizo, y Chris le cogió en brazos.

- Si te portas bien y te comes todo después subimos un rato a verles ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo, y Leo sonrió. Chris se sentó a comer con él, y habló con Alex, y Victoria, que le contaron lo que habían hecho durante aquella mañana con Amy. Chris supo que de no ser por ella todo hubiera sido mucho más difícil, teniéndose que ocupar de los tres niños además de los gemelos. La miró con agradecimiento.

Fiel a lo prometido, Chris dejó que pasaran un rato a verles, pero seguían dormidos. Leo le dio un beso a sus hermanos, y a Chris le pareció un gesto muy tierno. Le sonrió, y les mandó otra vez a jugar. Amy se demoró un momento antes de salir.

- Chris….

- Gracias por todo, Amy. Tú...eres genial.

- No he hecho nada. Yo…con Leo…estaba siendo muy desobediente, y tiró la comida. No pretendía…Yo…sé que es tu hijo, y sé que no debería haberle pegado…

- Amy, has hecho lo que habría hecho yo, y has hecho bien.

- No le hice daño, de verdad, yo…

- Lo sé. Sé que es la primera vez que haces esto, pero si uno sabe controlarse y dejar a raya el enfado, no se hace "daño". Te he visto. No le has pegado con rabia, ni de forma violenta. Además, has sido muy suave. Sé que…sé que le quieres. Lo he visto, en tus ojos, estos días. Te preocupas por él, y le cuidas. No has hecho más que eso mismo.

- Me he sentido tan mal al verle llorar…

- Bueno, nadie dijo que fuera fácil. Pero has sido muy dulce con él después, y eso era justo lo que tenías que hacer. ¿Lo ves? Tú también sabes cuándo ser un ogro, y cuando un oso amoroso – dijo, recordando la comparación que ella había hecho cuando le vio castigar a Nick.

Amy le sonrió un poco, y se fue con los niños mientras él se quedaba con Nick, Peter y su padre.

- Vais más que en serio ¿verdad? – preguntó Leo, su padre, que había estado muy callado, sentado en una silla.

- Eso creo – respondió Chris, algo incómodo y ruborizado.

- Ella…es buena para ti. De verdad deseo que puedas llevar una vida normal, Chris. Y no como…no como tu madre. Deseo que todo esto pase y puedas tener una familia mágica normal y…

- ¿Te das cuenta de la contradicción de eso que dices? – preguntó Chris, con humor. – "Una familia mágica normal". Cuando averigües lo que eso, me lo cuentas. Hasta entonces voy a ir problema a problema.

- No olvides que no estás sólo en esto. Y no estoy hablando sólo de tu madre, de tus hermanos, y de mí. Amy ya te ha demostrado que está dispuesta a apoyarte y capacitada para ello.

- Y no sé hasta qué punto eso es bueno o malo. No tengo derecho a que los peligros de la magia la salpiquen. Ella es tan inocente…tan buena…

- Ella te ha elegido a ti. Y tú la necesitas a ella.


	74. Chapter 74: El estirón

**N.A.: Mil gracias por las reviews. ****NickPeter lover****, tu comentario del capítulo 35 me hizo muy feliz, en serio. Cosas como esas me animan a seguir escribiendo aunque a veces quiera dejarlo. ****Angelica****, tu correo no me salió, me sale en blanco =( ****Lizzy, nekitatwilight, noneWinchester**** ... muchas gracias. **

**En algunos capítulos, como en éste, escribiré cosas que suceden en "el otro mundo". La versión mala del otro lado del espejo, si se prefiere. Como allí los nombres son los mismos, y eso puede ser un caos, cuando escriba sobre ellos lo haré en letra ****_cursiva_****. Esos pasejes irán siempre al final del capítulo y si algo no se entiende pues, simplemente preguntad :D**

* * *

Aquella tarde Chis tuvo un atisbo de lo que hubiera sido su vida de haber tenido a Nick y Peter siempre a su lado. Experimentó esa capacidad de los gemelos para ponerse malos a la vez, que vuelve locos a sus padres cuando son bebés. Sus hijos ya no eran bebés, pero eso apenas le facilitaba las cosas. Cuando despertaron, los dos tenían mucha sed, así que les trajo agua. Luego querían ir al baño, y no salieron de ahí en un buen rato, con diarrea. Peter casi se desmaya en una ocasión, débil y fiebroso, así que Chris les acompañó desde entonces cada vez que se levantaban. Le había dicho a su padre que se fuera, que le llamaría si surgía algo, y en ese momento se arrepintió, porque le faltaban manos para sostener a sus dos hijos.

Leo le había dejado instrucciones de que ese día no comieran nada, pero bebieran mucho. Sin embargo los chicos no querían ni beber, tenían la boca del estómago como cerrada. Así que él les distraía y se ocupaba de que fueran bebiendo poco a poco. Pese a lo cansado que estuvo en apenas un par de horas, descubrió que le gustaba poder cuidar de sus hijos. Poder ser útil. Que ellos sintieran que él…podía protegerles. Una de las cosas que recordaba con más cariño de su infancia eran los cuidados de sus padres cuando enfermaba. Aunque….¡eran unos pacientes tan difíciles!

- Peter, te he dicho que no puedes levantarte nada más que para ir al baño ¬¬

- ¡Pero es que me aburro!

- Lo sé, tesoro, y ahora pensaremos algo entretenido, pero no puedes levantarte.

- Pues…¡quiero ir al baño!

- Buen intento, pero no cuela.

Peter se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos, y Chris no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse. Era tan niño. Les puso el termómetro otra vez. 39. A Nick la fiebre parecía sentarle peor que a su hermano, quizás porque no estaba acostumbrado. Le confesó que era incapaz de recordar la última vez que enfermó.

Les contó anécdotas divertidas, como la de aquella vez que Wyatt, con su particular sentido del humor, le echó polvos pica pica por toda la ropa mientras él estaba en bañador.

- Sí, sí, tú ríete, Nick, pero yo me pasé todo el día pensando que tenía alergia al cloro, y que por eso me picaba todo. ¡Estuve el resto del verano sin querer meterme en una piscina!

- ¿Y qué hizo el abuelo cuando se enteró? – preguntó Peter, cuando logró dejar de reír.

- ¡Partirse de risa! – dijo Chris, con indignación, como sintiéndose ultrajado porque su padre no le hubiera defendido de su malvado, malvado hermano. Peter se rió más.

- Veo que los pacientes se encuentran mucho mejor – dijo Amy, entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa.

- Hola Amy – saludaron los dos gemelos a la vez.

- Hola chicos. ¿Cómo estáis? – preguntó, dulce como siempre, sentándose en la cama de Nick, puesto que Chris estaba en la de Peter.

- Estar malo es un asco – declaró Nick. Amy demostró su conformidad con una caricia. – Pero si papá y tú vais a estar en este plan tan cariñoso uno se puede acostumbrar.

Nick sonrió, se dio la vuelta para ponerse de lado y cerró los ojos. Le gustaba que Amy le acariciara. Se sentía distinto a cuando lo hacía Chris. Ella le había consolado así ya dos veces y definitivamente hacia algo con su pelo que era como un sedante. Sintió que se iba a dormir de nuevo y suspiró, relajado.

Amy empezó a hablarle en un tono muy infantil y usando frases como "Mírale qué guapo" y "Mira mi bebé". Chris pensó que Nick iba a mandarla a la porra por hablarle así, pero descubrió que le gustaba. Entonces recordó a su madre diciéndole eso mismo. ¿Serían de esas frases que sólo tienen sentido cuando las dice una madre y uno está lo suficientemente mimoso como para tomárselas bien? Observó fascinado como a través del lenguaje corporal Amy se comunicaba con Nick como una madre lo haría con su hijo.

- Chris, creo que le está subiendo la fiebre – comentó Amy al cabo de un rato. Chris se acercó y comprobó que efectivamente parecía tener más temperatura y cierto rubor fiebroso en las mejillas. Le pasó un paño humedecido por la frente y el rostro.

- Nick – murmuró, y recibió un pequeño "¿mmm?" en respuesta. - ¿Estás despierto?

- Más o menos.

- Voy a ponerte el termómetro ¿vale?

No recibió respuesta, pero se lo puso, y marcaba cerca de cuarenta grados.

Chris tuvo un instante de indecisión. ¿A quién llamaba? ¿A su abuelo o a Patrick? Por motivos obvios de cercanía familiar, quería llamar a Leo, que además seguro que era mucho más amable. Pero Leo había sido médico militar el siglo pasado. Para improvisar una cura de una herida con poco más que tres hebras de paja era el indicado, pero ¿para un "resfriado"? Chris confiaba en su padre más que en nadie, pero sabía que Leo ya no era médico, y que tampoco quería serlo. Además, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Si no tuviera a nadie más acudiría a él, pero estaba Patrick. Él era médico, trataba con enfermedades todos los días, y además sabía de magia. Él no se empeñaría en orbitar si le llamaba, porque además no podía hacerlo, sino que se limitaría a decirle lo que convenía hacer por teléfono. Si llamaba a Leo aparecería allí mismo sin dudarlo, y él no quería darle más trabajo a su padre. El propio Leo lo había dicho: tenía gente en la que podía apoyarse y tal vez Patrick fuera de esos…

Salió un segundo de la habitación, sacó el móvil y llamó al teléfono que Patrick le había dado, el del hospital. Descolgaron al segundo pitido.

- Doctor Anderson – informó la voz al otro lado.

- Patrick…Soy Chris.

- Como si sólo conociera a un Christopher.

- Soy…Christopher Haliwell.

- Ya lo sé, sólo tú eres tan arrogante como para pensar que voy a reconocerte. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo la interrupción?

Ese hombre y la amabilidad tuvieron una pelea de pequeños, y debió de ganar él. Pero Chris no buscaba amabilidad, sino eficiencia.

- Nick vuelve a tener fiebre alta. No "tan" alta, pero son casi cuarenta grados. No creo que convenga darle un baño frío otra vez…

- No, eso tampoco es bueno, no conviene abusar. ¿Cuántas ampollas de Termalgin te dio tu padre?

- ¿Eh?

Oyó un suspiro al otro lado.

- Que cuántas cosas de esas que se clavan y hacen que la temperatura de tu hijo vuelva a ser normal te dio tu padre.

- Oye, no me hables como si fura idiota.

- No demuestres que lo eres. ¿Y bien?

- Seis. Gastamos cuatro, dos en cada uno.

- Bien, pues usa otra.

- ¿Y ya está?

- Si, genio, ya está. Tiene que pasar un tiempo entre dosis y dosis, pero ya ha pasado.

- Vale. Y…¿cómo se la pongo?

Un nuevo suspiro.

- ¿Cómo dejan que alguien como tú llegue a ser luz blanca?

- Perdón por no tener la carrera de medicina. – replicó Chris. Jolín, ¡no hacía falta ponerse así!

- Bajas el émbolo y…

- ¿El embo qué?

- Nada. Déjalo. Tu padre puede orbitar ¿no? Pues será mejor que le llames a él. No suelo fiarme de los médicos que tienen más de noventa años, pero al menos parece tener más luces que su hijo.

- No es necesario faltar…

- Ahora en serio, es mejor que lo haga un médico. Iría yo mismo, pero tengo un caso algo urgente aquí y seguramente me lleve toda la tarde.

- Vale. Muchas gracias…

- Espera, antes de que cuelgues…

- ¿Sí?

- Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar ¿no crees?

- Claro. Te pagaré, sólo envía la factura.

- ¿¡PERO TÚ ESTÁS TONTO!? – bufó Patrick al otro lado. Chris apartó la oreja del teléfono. – No, Patricia, no pasa nada. Es que estoy hablando con un imbécil…dile a Williams que enseguida le envío el informe del tipo de la 24. – dijo Patrick, evidentemente hablando con alguien que debía de estar con él en su despacho. – Christopher, no digas idioteces o voy a creerme de verdad que te falta un hervor.

- ¿No era eso?

- No, claro que no.

- Entonces, ¿de qué tenemos que hablar? – preguntó Chris, confundido.

- No sé, tal vez de la profecía que vaticina que morirás cargándote a mi hijo en el proceso. – dijo Patrick con infinito sarcasmo. Tenía la voz muy suave, así que contrastaba mucho con la intención de sus palabras.

- Ah, eso.

- Sí, eso. ¿Tienes algún plan?

- Algo así.

- Bien, pues ya me informarás. Ahora tengo que irme. El Termalgin hará que le baje la fiebre.

- De acuerdo. Gracias otra vez. Ah, y tendrás que decirme cuanto te debo…

- Cierra el pico. Adiós, Haliwell. – dijo Patrick, y cortó.

Chris se quedó mirando el móvil algo confundido. Por alguna razón creía que Patrick era un imbécil, le caía como el culo, y aun así tenía la sensación de que era buen tipo. Suspiró. Al final sí que iba a tener que llamar a su padre, porque él no sabía poner inyecciones.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Amy con sus hijos. Se había sentado en la cama de Peter y le estaba haciendo reír quién sabe con qué. Pero Chris notó que Peter era feliz, y eso era algo tan difícil de conseguir que la persona que lo lograba se merecía un premio.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Patrick? – preguntó Nick cuando le vio entrar.

- Malas noticias para ti: más inyecciones.

- ¡Ni hablar!

- Ponte como quieras – dijo Chris, mientras se sentaba a su lado – Voy a llamar al abuelo y cuando venga te pondrá el medicamento.

- ¡No! – protestó Nick, y en un impulso, cogió el móvil que Chris aún tenía en la mano y lo tiró al suelo. Era un Iphone de pantalla táctil, y la pantalla táctil de rompió. Chris respiró hondo un par de veces. Notó que Nick temblaba y quiso pensar que era por la fiebre y no porque le tuviera miedo.

- No quería rompértelo…Perdona…

- No necesito el móvil para llamar a mi padre, Nick.

- …Lo siento…

- Sí, ya puedes sentirlo porque es bastante caro. En fin. Qué le vamos a hacer. Ahora…

- Papá, por favor, delante de Amy otra vez no…

- ¿No qué? – preguntó Chris, y acto seguido entendió lo que quería decir – Te dije que no hay castigos para los enfermos. Pero te has quedado sin móvil por un mes.

- Sé…sé que me he pasado…Perdona…es que…

- Es que actúas y luego piensas, como siempre. Sólo es una maldita jeringuilla, Nick. Ni siquiera duele si no tienes los músculos en tensión.

- Pero yo odio las agujas…

- Y yo odio verte enfermo. Intenta comportarte conforme a tu edad y no hagas otra escenita. El abuelo vendrá, te pinchará, te sentirás mejor, y todos contentos.

- No quiero que me pinche…

- No hagas que cambie de opinión acerca de ti estando sobre mis rodillas. – dijo Chris, en una amenaza totalmente falsa pero que sonó espeluznantemente verdadera - Y ahora calla e intenta descansar. Tienes demasiada fiebre para discutir con nadie.

- Sí, papá – dijo Nick en un suspiro, y se tumbó de lado. Cogió entonces la mano de Chris y se le llevó al pelo. Se lo podía decir más alto pero no más claro. El gesto decía "mímame" en letras de neón.

- Tienes mucho morro tú. Rompes un móvil de 200 pavos y encima pides que te mimen – dijo Chris, pero comenzó a acariciarle.

- Te lo pagaré. – susurró Nick. – Y los 300 de la multa también.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – preguntó Chris, por seguirle el rollo, mientras le seguía acariciando el pelo.

- Encontraré un trabajo.

- El colegio, la escuela de magia, un trabajo…Sí, ya, claro.

- ¡Lo haré! – dijo Nick con vehemencia y luego puso un gesto como de dolor.

- Sssh, no te acalores. Tienes mucha fiebre, Nick. Y lo peor de todo es que sé que esto no lo dices por los delirios, sino que de verdad crees que te dejaré trabajar para pagar algo que crees que me debes.

- Es que te lo debo – protestó Nick, trabándose un poco y con voz ahogada.

- Sssh. Hablaremos después. Ahora duerme mientras llamo al abuelo, pero no me debes nada.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera, porque Nick se durmió en ese momento. Tenía sudores fríos, y Chris le acarició la cara como para confortarle. Tenía un aspecto tan vulnerable así, dormidito…

- Eres muy bueno con él. Gracias. – le dijo Peter.

- Sólo es un niño con una rabieta porque el médico le va a pinchar. No voy a enfadarme por eso.

- Te ha roto el móvil.

- Compraré otro.

- Eres muy bueno. – repitió Peter – Tenías derecho a enfadarte y no lo has hecho. Además, lo decía también porque llevas todo de día cuidando de nosotros. Gracias.

- Es incómodo cuando me agradeces cosas que no merecen tu agradecimiento. No soy bueno.

- Sí lo eres – replicó Peter.

- No lo soy.

- Sí lo eres – intervino Amy - Y ahora, si habéis terminado, sugiero que llames a Leo de una vez.

- Tienes razón. ¿Tú cómo estás, Peter?

- Bien. Mejor que él.

- Deberías dormir.

- Dormir es aburrido.

Chris sonrió un poco. Se concentró, y susurró el nombre de su padre. Con aquél susurro valdría. Efectivamente, segundos después Leo orbitó y Chris le dijo que a Nick le había subido la fiebre. Leo preparó la inyección y le enseñó a Chris cómo hacerlo.

- Despiértale – dijo después, mientras se preparaba para pincharle.

- ¿No puedes hacerlo mientras duerme? Así me ahorro tener que convencerle.

- Supongo que sí.

Leo se acercó a Nick y le cogió el brazo con delicadeza. Le clavó la aguja, pero cuando estaba terminando Nick se despertó.

- ¡Eso ha sido a traición!

- Ya está, cariño – dijo Leo, y le soltó el brazo. – Anda, sigue durmiendo.

- Me has pinchado. ¡Malo! – le acusó Nick y Leo contuvo a duras penas una sonrisa. Le dio un beso.

- Tu hijo con fiebre es adorable – le dijo a Chris.

- Siempre es adorable.

Leo rodó los ojos y se fijó en el cadáver del móvil de Chris que estaba sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Leo, señalándolo.

- Yo… lo tiré – dijo Nick, muy bajito. Leo le censuró con la mirada.

- Adorable. Sí. Claro. Porque sé que tu padre ya te habrá matado, que sino…

- En realidad…no se ha enfadado.

Leo miró a Chris con curiosidad.

- ¿La regla del que está enfermo?

Chris se encogió de hombros, y asintió.

- Has tenido suerte ¿sabes? – le dijo Leo a Nick – Tu padre adora esos aparatejos. Si no recuerdo mal, la primera vez que pegó a Leo con el cepillo fue por meter su móvil en la bañera…

- Quiero a mis hijos más que a la tecnología, papá. – dijo Chris, suspirando con exasperación. A veces su padre actuaba como si él siguiera siendo un adolescente. ¡Y tampoco había estado tan enganchado entonces! Bueno, un poquito…. - Y no fue así, por cierto. Aquella vez ni siquiera le castigué. Te confundes con Wyatt y Alex. La primera vez que pegué a Leo con el cepillo fue, por desgracia, el día de su cumpleaños, cuando cumplió los ocho. Se suponía que era un día especial, y odié tener que hacerlo pero…casi provoca un incendio por jugar con lo que no debe…

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó Peter, asombrado. - ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que le castigaste con el cepillo?

- Recuerdo todas las veces que le he castigado, y a vosotros también. De todas formas, esto no es ningún logro: lo de Leo fue hace sólo nueve meses.

Peter guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirarle. Chris observó que aunque Amy también le acariciaba a él no lo hacía de la misma forma que con Nick, porque Peter no se dejaba. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad: a él sí le dejaba tocarle el pelo, pero Amy parecía tener acceso vedado.

- Llevamos casi ocho meses contigo – dijo Peter de pronto, llamando la atención de Chris. – Parece…mucho más.

- Es verdad. Y al mismo tiempo me parece mucho menos. Si me descuido me encontraré con que ya sois mayores de edad, y si parpadeo un par de veces ya tendréis vuestra propia casa, y una familia…

- Aún queda mucho para eso, papá.

- Si Chris, tú a lo mejor tienes suerte y tus hijos no se van por ahí a vivir su vida cuando aun son muy críos ¬¬ - dijo Leo, en un claro tono de reproche. Su padre no llevó muy bien eso de que Wyatt se fuera con 21 años y Chris con 22.

- Me casé, papá. Y técnicamente no me fui de casa, os fuisteis vosotros, y me la dejasteis.

- Detalles sin importancia. ¡Aun eras muy joven!

- Menos que Wyatt.

- Tu hermano era un crío cuando se fue y mentalmente aun lo sigue siendo.

La risa de Peter les interrumpió.

- El abuelo es exactamente como tú, papá. ¿La sobreprotección va en los genes?

- Muy gracioso, Peter, muy gracioso ¬¬ - dijo Leo.

- ¡Y esa es la misma mirada que pones tú! – exclamó Peter, y se rió más.

- A ver, los payasos de circo, que se vayan, que los pacientes tienen que descansar – dijo Amy como si de verdad fuera una enfermera.

- ¡La risoterapia es una cura muy extendida! – protestó Peter - ¡Y si papá se va me aburriré mucho!

- Me da que éste ya no está enfermo – comentó Leo – No parece tener fiebre y se empieza a quejar de aburrimiento: claros signos de que se encuentra mejor.

- ¿Lo ves? El médico dice que estoy mejor, así que los payasos de circo pueden quedarse.

- ¡Eh, un respeto! – protestó Chris, haciéndose el ofendido - ¡Ser payaso de circo es una profesión muy honrada, que lo sepas!

Peter sonrió, y Chris se sintió feliz por verle tan alegre. Le tomó la temperatura y vio que apenas tenía fiebre ya. Extraño. Un gemelo mejora y otro empeora. Aunque a Nick, por efecto del medicamento, comenzó a bajarle la fiebre también. Leo tuvo que irse al cabo del rato: ese hombre no descansaba nunca. Chris ni siquiera sabía del todo cuál era el alcance de sus obligaciones, porque había ciertas cosas de los Ancianos que eran "confidenciales".

Se quedaron solos los gemelos, Amy, y Chris.

- ¿Qué hacen los peques? – preguntó Chris.

- Les he dejado viendo la tele – explicó Amy y después volvieron a estar en silencio un rato, porque Chris quería que Peter durmiera un poco. Nick ya se había dormido.

Los segundos pasaban, y Peter no se dormía. Era cierto que tenía mejor aspecto y no parecía tan débil y cansado como Nick. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Peter comenzó a temblar, con fuertes convulsiones. Recordando lo que le había enseñado su padre, Chris le rodeó la boca con un cinturón para impedir que se mordiera le lengua y… que se la tragara.

- ¿Es epiléptico? – preguntó Amy, preocupada.

- No. No que yo sepa. En su historial médico no pone nada de eso. Antes también le ha pasado a Nick, pero cuando tenían mucha fiebre. Peter parecía encontrarse mejor.

Chris le sujetó mientras le duraban los temblores, y le pareció que el ataque duraba demasiado. Al final, Peter se calmó, y cuando lo hizo sudaba y estaba pálido. Chris no supo si se desmayó, o simplemente se quedó dormido. Le soltó con delicadeza.

- No sé qué es lo que tienen. ¿Una maldición? ¿Una enfermedad demoníaca? - dijo Chris, algo desesperado.

- Un estirón…- susurró Amy.

- ¿Qué?

- Chris, ¿cuánto miden tus hijos?

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

- ¿¡Cuánto!?

- Menos de uno ochenta, calculo yo.

- Ya, pues…Peter mide ahora algo más.

- ¿Qué?

- Mírale la ropa. Le queda pequeña.

Chris se fijó bien. Los pantalones de Peter le llegaban por la espinilla cuando antes le habían quedado hasta los tobillos. Era difícil saber si era más alto mientras estuviera tumbado, pero todo parecía indicar que sí, que lo era.

- Eso no tiene sentido. Uno no crece así. No…enferma para crecer, y no sucede en un día.

- Ya bueno, hasta donde yo sé uno tampoco orbita, ni lee el pensamiento, ni tantas otras cosas que "uno no hace" salvo si pertenece a tu familia. – replicó Amy.

- Touché. Pero esto es raro hasta para nosotros.

Antes de que Amy pudiera replicar, le tocó el turno a Nick para las convulsiones. Chris se acercó a él rápidamente, y le sostuvo como había hecho con su hermano. Pero las convulsiones de Nick no paraban. Chris se asustó bastante, y Amy también. Nick empezó a gritar, como si algo le doliera. Atraídos por el grito, Alex, Leo y Victoria subieron a ver. Alex y Leo se quedaron en la puerta, asustados por la escena. Victoria se adelantó.

- Suéltale – le dijo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chris, sin hacerlo.

- Suéltale, no va a pasarle nada.

Tras dudar un segundo, Chris le soltó. Victoria se acercó a Nick y le tocó la cara.

- No luches, Nick. Déjale crecer. Es así como tiene que ser. No luches – decía la niña, y de pronto Nick dejó de temblar, y dejó escapar el aire. Quedó tumbado sobre la cama, inmóvil, sudando como su hermano hacía unos momentos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Victoria? – preguntó Chris, examinando a Nick para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Se sorprendió cuando Victoria le devolvió una mirada fría, como de hielo.

- La cosa roja que vi en mis visiones. El asesino. Ahora sé que era Peter. Peter hará muchas cosas malas, pero Nick hará muchas buenas. La luz y la oscuridad. El bien y el mal. Eso es lo que ha pasado, aunque en realidad aún no ha ocurrido. Si te refieres a ahora mismo, simplemente han crecido. Vraskor y Adramelech ahora son demonios adultos. Su cuerpo humano ha tenido que crecer también. Mañana se encontrarán perfectamente: hoy estarán muy cansados. Su cuerpo ha hecho en pocos segundos lo que normalmente tardaría años en hacer.

Chris se quedó con la parte de que sus hijos iban a estar bien, que es lo único que entendió. Pero captó otra cosa. Algo en lo que tendría que haber reparado el día anterior.

- No estás asustada. Si tan horrible es eso que has visto, ¿por qué no estás asustada?

- Ya no veo opciones de futuro. Ahora simplemente veo lo que va a suceder. No se puede impedir, y en realidad no conviene impedirlo: es así como tiene que ser. Así que no tiene sentido asustarse.

Chris guardó silencio. Lo que pensaba: era necesario que él muriera. Necesario e inevitable, por lo visto.

- Me da igual lo que digan tus visiones: Peter no es malo. No es "la oscuridad".

- No, claro que no. Él es la luz.

Amy le miró algo asustada. Victoria solía tener ese efecto: soltaba las bombas así, como si fueran algo natural, y los demás tenían que buscar la manera de encajarlo.

- Entonces…¿Nick es la oscuridad? – preguntó Chris.

- Nick no es nadie, más que un instrumento.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Leo. El niño estaba en la puerta, algo impresionado, pero ya no iba a callarse más. - ¡Estás asustando a mi padre! ¡No hables así de mi hermano!

- No he dicho nada malo sobre Peter.

- ¡Pero sí sobre Nick! ¡Él no es un instrumento!.

Victoria le miró sin alterarse.

- Llegará el momento en que tengas que elegir a Nick o a Peter, y elegirás a Peter – respondió ella. – Todo el mundo elegirá a Peter, aunque será Nick el que tenga razón.

- ¡Basta! – repitió Leo, muy enfadado.

- No he dicho nada malo sobre Nick, Leo – dijo Victoria, como para calmarle – Aquí todos somos instrumentos. Salvo Peter. Él tendrá que elegir, y elegirá mal. Y todos pagaremos las consecuencias. Especialmente vuestro padre.

- ¿Por qué especialmente Chris? – preguntó Amy.

- Porque será él el que tenga que morir.

- ¿Qué?

Amy parecía alarmada. Chris ya le había hablado de la profecía, pero que conociera los hechos no quería decir que los aceptara. Victoria estaba diciendo que Chris iba a morir como consecuencia de algo que haría Peter.

- Por eso no quiero deciros nada: sólo provoco más preguntas, algunas de las cuales no puedo responder. No tenéis por qué preocuparos. Al final, Peter elegirá bien en la decisión más importante de todas. Y ya he dicho demasiado. Tío Chris, yo que tú me quitaría de ahí en los próximos treinta segundos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, pero lo distrajo un balbuceó de Nick: parecía que estaba despertando. Le pasó el paño humedecido por la frente, y entonces, exactamente 30 segundos después de la advertencia de Victoria, Nick vomitó, encima de la camiseta de Chris.

- Te lo dije.

Chris suspiró.

- Voy a cambiarme. Vosotros, todos vosotros, salid fuera, vamos. Hay que dejarles descansar.

- ¡Yo quiero estar con ellos! - protestó Leo.

- Vamos chicos. ¿Por qué no vamos al parque un rato, y así paseamos a Ariel? – sugirió Amy, fingiendo una sonrisa, y la idea fue bien recibida, así que se fueron. Victoria le dijo algo más, sin embargo, antes de irse:

- No debes enfadarte con él, sino conmigo. – dijo solamente, y de pronto le miró de una forma tan torturada que Chris no pudo evitar pensar que su sobrina estaba perdiendo la cabeza. A veces hablaba en presente de cosas que no habían sucedido, y le dio la sensación de que en ese momento eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo. No la entendió, así que no dijo nada y se quedó en silencio mientras se iban.

Chris esperó hasta oír cerrarse la puerta principal y fue a ponerse otra camiseta. Cuando volvió con los chicos, Peter no estaba. Miró en el baño, pensando que quizás se había despertado con ganas de hacer pis, pero tampoco. Se alarmó mucho, hasta que oyó un gemido y un ruido metálico en la cocina. Fue a ver, y se encontró a Peter sosteniendo un cuchillo. Tenía sangre en el brazo. El corte no era muy profundo pero Peter se disponía a arreglar eso, y a cortarse más.

- ¡Peter! – gritó Chris, al entender lo que pretendía.

- Estaba despierto – dijo. – Escuché a Victoria. Me llamó asesino. Dijo que haré cosas malas, y que elegiré mal. Y que tú lo pagarás…Dice que sus visiones no pueden cambiarse, pero yo sé una forma. Si yo no estoy no podré hacer nada de eso.

- ¿ESA ES TU SOLUCIÓN? ¿SUICIDARTE? – gritó Chris, y se acercó a él, pero Peter levantó el cuchillo como signo de advertencia. Que le amenazara con volver a cortarse parecía indicar que estaba dispuesto a escucharle, si no se acercaba. Chris vio su oportunidad. – No importa lo que hayas oído. No importa lo que vaya a pasar. Así no solucionas nada.

- Así puedo solucionarlo todo – respondió Peter, y acercó el cuchillo a su brazo otra vez.

- ¡Cuchillo! – exclamó Chris, tratando de orbitarlo. Pero no pasó nada.

- Lo siento, papá. Te he quitado los poderes. – dijo Peter.

- Peter, no puedes hacer esto, estás siendo impulsivo, piensa con la cabeza…

- Lo estoy haciendo. Victoria dijo que al final elegiré bien, la decisión más importante de todas. Y no se me ocurre nada más importante que evitar hacer algo que provoque que te mueras. Si yo soy la causa, y desaparezco, entonces no sucederá – declaró, y se dispuso a cortarse. Pero lo pensó mejor, y en vez de llevarse el cuchillo al brazo, se lo llevó al cuello, y se cortó.

Chris lo vio a cámara lenta. Vio como su hijo caía al suelo, y todo lo que podía pensar mientras corría para sostenerle es que hacía sólo una hora se estaba riendo, y llenando la habitación con su alegría. Esa risa no podía extinguirse. No de esa forma. No en ese momento. No.

* * *

_- ¡Qué ha hecho! - gritó Christopher, apartándose de la esfera. _

_- Calma, hermano. Recuerda que no es tu hijo._

_- Lo es, de alguna manera. Es el hijo de "ese" Chris. _

_- Que él muera favorece a nuestra causa._

_- Él dijo que quería a Christopher muerto. No mencionó nada de que tocara a sus hijos. Busca algo más aparte de la venganza, Wyatt, o sino se habría ocupado él mismo de matarle cuando tuvo ocasión. Más bien creo que a Barbas le interesa que su Peter siga con vida. _

_- Mira, parece que se mueve - dijo Wyatt, señalando la esfera. - No está muerto._

_- Lo estará en cuanto el otro Chris termine con él. Cuando nuestros Nick y Peter vuelvan a estar en casa, quitaré todos los cuchillos. _

_Wyatt no dijo nada. Sabía que toda la obsesión de su hermano era recuperar a sus hijos, pero se preguntó si era consciente de lo que podía desembocar de seguir con aquél plan. El equilibrio del universo podía romperse...Aunque ya se rompió cuando Barbas cruzó de dimensión, hacia ya varios meses. Cuando Barbas apareció allí lo primero que hizo fue matar a su alter ego, y así, el velo entre ambos mundos se rasgó, y los universos paralelos dejaron de serlo. Luego, secuestró a los gemelos. Barbas había dicho que quería al Christopher de la otra dimensión muerto, y que a cambio Nick y Peter le serían devueltos. Pero Wyatt se preguntaba hasta qué punto puedes confiar en la palabra de un demonio. Al fin y al cabo, el demonio tenía que tener sus propios planes. Ese cabronazo siempre tramaba algo más aparte de lo evidente. Echó un trago a su botella de whisky._

_- ¿Sabes? De todas las cosas absurdas que hacen nuestras versiones buenas, lo más tonto es lo confiados que son. ¿En serio pensaban que podían acabar con Barbas tan fácil?_

_- Acabaron con él. Le enviaron al inframundo ¿recuerdas? Pero logró salir, y en vez de a su mundo vino al nuestro. Y se llevó a mis hijos - dijo Chris, escupiendo las palabras. - Y aquí estoy, cediendo a un vulgar chantaje. Aunque a Christopher le mataría de todas formas, porque es suya la culpa. Es suya la culpa por no haber terminado con ese ser cuando tuvo su oportunidad. Y de Wyatt también, hermano. A él también voy a matarle._

_- Deja que yo me ocupe de mí mismo - dijo Wyatt, con cierta guasa, y luego se puso pensativo mientras observaba moverse al alterego de Chris dentro de la bola de cristal. - La vida del otro Chris a cambio de Nick y Peter. ¿Por qué Barbas te quiere muerto? ¿Y por qué te elige a ti para que seas tu propio asesino?_

_- Sabe que haré cualquier cosa por mis hijos. En eso el tonto-Chris y yo nos parecemos._

_- ¿Tonto-Chris? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Hermano, creo que te estás volviendo bueno._


	75. Chapter 75: No se traiciona a la familia

**N.A.: Queridos todos. Por si alguno no se había dado cuenta todavía, aquí quien os escribe es una sensiblera sin remedio. Algunas de las reviews que he leído me han sacado una lagrimita. Isami, NickPeter lover, yo sí que soy vuestra fan. En serio, necesitaba leer algo como eso. Hay, que maj s sois ;_;**

**NickPeter lover, gracias en especial por tu entusiasmo. Suelo leer tus reviews por las mañanas al levantarme y me sacas una sonrisa :D Sí que escuché las canciones, y, no sé si lo creerás, pero la de Alex Ubago es la que escucho mientras escribo. ¿Casualidad? ¿Telepatía? ¡Sal de mi cabeza! :P**

**Gracias también por los mensajes privados. En general me siento más cómoda hablando por ahí.**

**Y no odies a Peter! Jo, pobrecito, ni que Chris necesitara "vuestros ánimos" para querer matarle xD**

* * *

Se escuchó un grito ahogado, angustiado, lloroso. Nick despertó con un escalofrío. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Acaso seguía durmiendo? A lo mejor. Tal vez fuera eso, y estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Eso explicaría por qué ya no se encontraba mal, y no se sentía fiebroso: o era una cura milagrosa, o era que estaba soñando.

Pero él se sentía bien despierto. Fuera un sueño o no, decidió levantarse para ver lo que le aguardaba en su subconsciente. Se levantó con cuidado, pero se notó estable. La cabeza no se le iba ni estaba mareado. Estupendo.

Lo primero en lo que reparó, fue en que Peter no estaba en la habitación. Tal vez estuviera en el baño, con Chris, a quien tampoco se veía por allí. Nick recordó con vergüenza que su padre había tenido que llevarle al baño porque no podía tenerse por sí mismo. Con vergüenza y con una sonrisa, porque después del sentimiento de inutilidad que ese recuerdo le producía, quedó una enorme sonrisa por sentirse cuidado y saberse protegido. Cuando era niño no había habido nadie que hiciera esas cosas por él. Tampoco se había puesto enfermo con frecuencia, pero desde luego estar enfermo en el orfanato era una mierda, mientras que estarlo entonces, en su casa, era como unas vacaciones en las que había "sobredosis de atenciones". Hasta Amy había estado mimándole. Nick sonrió más al recordarlo.

Al pensar en Amy se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco estaba. Decidió buscar a algún alma humana no desaparecida, y bajó al salón. En las escaleras notó algo extraño.

"¡Wow! ¿Esa barandilla ha sido siempre tan baja? Caramba, parece como que el suelo esté más lejos…¿y qué le ha pasado a mis pantalones?"

Nick reparó entonces en que la ropa parecía estarle un poco más pequeña, y eso era extraño porque llevaba ropa holgada. Sacudió la cabeza. Le preguntaría a Chris.

Pero cuando llegó a la cocina, toda gana de preguntar nada se extinguió. Al principio no entendió la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Pero luego fue quedando claro lo que pasaba: Chris lloraba y abrazaba a algo que estaba en el suelo. Y ese algo era su hermano, rodeado de tanta sangre que a la fuerza tenía que estar muerto. Nick sintió como la sangre le llegaba al cerebro, como si de pronto sus latidos fueran cien veces más audibles.

Pum. Pum.

Peter estaba muerto.

Pum. Pum.

Aquello no era un sueño. Ya no estaba dormido. Era real, y estaba… huérfano. Huérfano de hermano.

Pum. Pum.

De su otra mitad.

Pum. Pum.

De la única persona que había estado en TODOS los momentos de su vida. La única persona sin la que (en ese momento lo supo) no podía sobrevivir. Porque como le dijo a Chris una vez, hay una diferencia entre sobrevivir y vivir. Si a Chris le pasaba algo, Nick estaría muerto en vida, pero estaría vivo. Dudaba ser capaz de ser feliz nunca más, pero estaría vivo (hasta el momento en el que decidiera quitarse la vida). Pero con Peter muerto, Nick también lo estaba. Sencillamente eso. Inevitablemente eso.

Pum. Pum.

En su cabeza resonaron las palabras que Peter le había dicho en una ocasión, cuando se escapó por pensar que Amy iba a estropearlo todo: "Nacimos a la vez, nos vamos a la vez. Somos un pack. Todo juntos. Todo".

"¡Mentira!" pensó Nick, comenzando a llorar, como si sus ojos por fin recordaran cómo se derramaban las lágrimas. "¡Tú te has ido sin mí! ¡Eres un mentiroso!"

Pum. Pum.

"Nunca volveré a verle. Nunca."

De pronto a Nick le dolía el pecho, de una forma física. Le habían arrancado una parte de él. Le faltaba una parte importante dentro del pecho, y por eso le dolía. La sensación se hizo insoportable, y estalló.

Nick sintió como todo su poder salía de él, como una onda expansiva. Fue como una descarga de magia, y de pronto no pudo controlar su don, y empezó a leer la mente de todo el mundo en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Fue confuso y algo doloroso, y gritó.

Encontró la mente de Chris con mucha facilidad, porque ya sabía reconocerla. Su padre estaba sufriendo tanto que Nick tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado. De que fuera una de esas cosas que terminan por volverte loco. Inspeccionar la mente de Chris en ese momento no era una buena idea, porque se sumaba a su propia angustia, pero entonces empezó a percibir algo más que sensaciones, y captó pensamientos más complejos.

"¿Cómo le salvo? Aunque tuviera mis poderes, se ha cortado él mismo. Esas heridas no se pueden curar. ¿Cómo le salvo?"

Todo se quedó en silencio para Nick a partir de ese momento. Su poder volvió a él y permaneció escondido. Sólo una cosa importaba: Peter aún estaba vivo.

Aunque quizás aun fuera la palabra. Nick luchó contra sus labios, y contra su garganta seca, y logró formular una pregunta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Chris se sobresaltó al oírle. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Nick, sube a tu cuarto…

- Y una mierda. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Me quitó mis poderes. No… no pude impedírselo. Intenté orbitar el cuchillo pero… pero…

Chris parecía torturado, demacrado. Histérico.

- ¿Cómo se ha hecho eso? – preguntó Nick, señalando la sangre. Se mantenía a una distancia prudente porque le daba mucha impresión. Chris en cambio estaba manchado con la sangre de su hijo.

- Se cortó.

- ¿Ha intentado suicidarse?

Chris asintió. Respirar le costaba. Seguir vivo le costaba. Tan sólo haber visto que Peter se movía, y por tanto aun no estaba muerto, era lo que le permitía seguir allí un poco más.

Pero, ¡¿cómo podía salvarle!?

* * *

_- No puedo ver cómo se muere – dijo Christopher, aun de pie frente aquella bola de cristal que le permitía ver lo que pasaba en el otro plano. Puede que aquél no fuera su Peter, pero se parecía lo bastante como para que la escena que estaba viendo le angustiara._

_- Vaya, ¿hablando sólo? Es el primer síntoma de la locura, según dicen. – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y Chris se giró bruscamente al reconocerla: era Barbas. El maldito demonio chantajista que se había llevado a sus hijos. El hijo de puta que le tenía cogido por los huevos, casi literalmente. A Chris no le suponía ningún problema moral el cargarse a su otro yo. Era de los que primero disparan y luego preguntan por qué. Pero sabía que matarse a sí mismo podía desequilibrar el mundo más de lo que ya lo estaba por aquella "visita" de Barbas._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – le espetó. Orbitó su bayesta de luz negra, ya cargada y lista para ser disparada, y apuntó al demonio con ella._

_- Vamos, Chris ¿todavía con eso? Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado lo poco que te conviene dispararme. ¿Qué pasaría con tus hijos entonces?_

_- Les buscaré, y daré con ellos._

_- Como si no les hubieras buscado ya. Has usado todos tus truquitos mágicos y aun así no les encuentras. Tu única posibilidad es mostrarte… colaborador._

_- Esta flecha colaborará muy bien contigo cuando te la meta por el culo. – le dijo, y luego echó un rápido vistazo al desván. ¿Dónde narices se había metido Wyatt? En fin, qué más daba. Con Wyatt o sin él, le iba a dar a aquél demonio su merecido. No le clavó la flecha en ninguna parte vital, porque efectivamente necesitaba que siguiera con vida para recuperar a sus chicos, pero le dio en la pierna. Lamentablemente, tal y como ya sabía que pasaría porque ya habían hecho eso mismo una docena de veces, Barbas se sacó la flecha sin muchos problemas. _

_- Debo reconocerlo, tienes más agallas que tu otro tú. El sentido del humor es igual de escaso, pero las agallas las tienes. ¿No te cansas de ver cómo me saco tus flechas?_

_- Es un deporte que podría patentar. – replicó Chris. - ¿Para qué has venido?_

_- Quería comprobar que sigues dispuesto a cumplir con tu parte._

_- Mataré a Christopher, ya te lo dije. Pero creo que tu plan se está yendo al traste. Quieres a sus hijos vivos ¿no?_

_- Es lo único que quiero. Christopher es un obstáculo: por eso tú vas a quitármelo de en medio._

_- Como decía, tu plan se está yendo al traste._

_- Y eso es así porque… - instó Barbas, para que continuara._

_- Porque Peter se está muriendo._

_Christopher jamás pensó que pronunciar aquellas palabras pudiera darle tanto placer. Pero sólo por ver la cara de horror de aquél demonio merecía la pena. Barbas reparó entonces en la bola de cristal y se acercó a ver._

_- Páralo – le dijo._

_- Esto no es una televisión. No puedo simplemente cambiar de canal. Y aunque lo hiciera seguiría pasando. Eso está sucediendo mientras hablamos._

_- Escucha murciélago con maquillaje, o traes a ese chico aquí ahora mismo, sano, o te puedes despedir del tuyo. Tu Peter no me sirve para nada. Es prescindible para mí._

_Chris apretó mucho los dientes ante aquella amenaza. Estuvo a punto de orbitar una daga y clavársela a ese despojo justo en el corazón, pero hacer eso no hubiera solucionado nada. Siempre había tenido mucho autocontrol, así que respiró hondo y se contuvo. Casi al mismo tiempo le vino la inspiración._

_- Hoy es tu día de suerte. Sé cómo salvarle._

_- Bien. Hazlo._

_- ¿Quieres que mate a Christopher ahora? – preguntó Chris, odiando hablar de esa forma, como un buen soldadito a la espera de órdenes._

_- No. Aun no es el momento._

_- ¿Y cómo quieres que me lleve a Peter delante de él?_

_- Apáñatelas._

_Christopher gruñó. Caminó hacia el Libro de las Sombras y buscó el hechizo que le haría viajar a la otra realidad. Aquél viaje tendría consecuencias, seguro. El fino velo del equilibrio universal, que ya había empezado a rasgarse, saldría aun más dañado._

_Hizo un dibujo en la pared del desván, de una triqueta, y leyó el hechizo. No pasó nada._

_- Necesito a mi hermano. Este hechizo es muy poderoso. Sólo se ha usado antes una vez, y fue necesario el Poder de Tres. También fue necesario que las Embrujadas de mi realidad y las de la tuya lo formularan a la vez. No sé si funcionará si lo decimos sólo desde este lado._

_Barbas se acercó a él con pasos muy lentos, y entonces, de la nada, clavó un cuchillo en el costado de Chris, que jadeó y abrió mucho los ojos. Aquello dolió._

_- Vas a tener que intentarlo tú solo. No voy a quedarme a enfrentarme a los dos a la vez. Ya cometí ese error una ve y Wyatt acabó derrotándome._

_Barbas se apartó de él, y Chris recuperó el aliento, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le había clavado nada. Había sido una ilusión, pero una bien dolorosa. Se pasó la mano por los labios, pero no tenía sangre, a pesar de que la boca le había sabido a metal._

_- Hubiera bastado con pedirlo por favor – replicó, con mucho sarcasmo. Volvió a leer el hechizo sacando todo su poder y sintió cómo se vaciaba. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras el dibujo que había hecho en la pared brillaba. Lo había conseguido. Había creado un portal. Él sólo._

_- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ve y tráelo aquí!_

_Chris no tenía fuerzas ni para contestarle. Respiró hondo un par de veces y luego se puso de pie. Con cierta vacilación, y con miedo de lo que se pudiera encontrar, cruzó el portal._

Apareció en el desván, pero supo que no era el suyo. Era un desván idéntico, pero en aquél no estaba Barbas. Había cruzado. Estaba en el mundo del otro Chris. Sin perder tiempo en maravillarse en lo increíblemente poderoso que era por haberlo conseguido, bajó a la cocina. Conocía aquella casa porque era como la suya, aunque todo estaba demasiado… limpio. Y olía demasiado bien.

Se quedó de piedra al entrar en la cocina. Allí estaba Nick. No era "su" Nick, pero era Nick. Dios, le echaba tanto de menos. Hacía ya más de tres meses que se lo habían arrebatado. No tuvo tiempo para seguir observando, porque el otro Chris reparó en su presencia.

El otro Chris era un calco de él, con el pelo más corto y más limpio, los ojos son delineador, y sobrio. Eso era un detalle a tener en cuenta. Chris lamentaba haberse bebido aquella botella de whisky a medias con su hermano, porque si tenía lugar un enfrentamiento directo con el otro Chris, podría suponer una desventaja.

Vestía con colores más claros que él, que vestía todo de negro, y de ahí el que Barbas le hubiera llamado "murciélago". Lo cierto es que el Chris malvado parecía poco más que un gótico vestido de sport. Sólo perdía la imagen por la coleta que llevaba. Los dos Chrises se observaron durante un rato, pero el Chris malvado contaba con la ventaja de la sorpresa: el otro Chris y Nick no se esperaban su visita en aquél momento.

Chris orbitó su bayesta negra y decidió dejar las cosas claras.

- Sabes quién soy. Sabes lo que puedo hacer. No te enfrentes conmigo.

- Papá, ¿quién es? ¿Por qué es igual a ti? ¿por qué sus orbitas son negras? – preguntó Nick, asustado.

- Soy yo, Nick. Es largo de explicar. Sus orbitas son negras porque él no es un luz blanca, sino un luz negra. – dijo el Chris bueno.

- Exacto, soy un luz negra, y estas son flechas de luz negra, que es una de las pocas cosas que pueden matarte. – replicó el Chris malo.

- Con que Victoria tenía razón. Voy a matarme a mí mismo – dijo Chris-bueno con mucha calma. Con más calma de la que parecía lógica en aquél momento, pero no podía sentir miedo cuando todo lo que podía sentir era angustia por lo que le estaba pasando a Peter.

- No hoy – replicó Chris-malo. – Ahora aparta.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Nick, poniéndose ante su hermano en actitud defensiva. - ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Nick le escudriñó como intentando escanearle con los ojos. Chris-malo miró aquellos ojos, que eran los de su hijo, y así se dio cuenta de que no lo era. Aquél Nick era…era bueno. Sus ojos eran inocentes. Agh.

- Voy a salvar a tu hermano – replicó Chris-malo y sin estar dispuesto a perder más tiempo orbitó para ponerse junto a Peter, y volvió a orbitar otra vez con él, al desván. Escuchó los gritos de frustración que venían de la panta baja. Traspasó el portal arrastrando a un Peter ensangrentado.

_Barbas les esperaba al otro lado. Había estado observando a través de la bola de cristal._

_- ¿Cómo funciona esto? – le preguntó, señalando la esfera. - ¿Te muestra cualquier cosa que quieras ver?_

_- He lanzado un hechizo para que me muestre todo lo que hace el otro Christopher._

_- Me sería muy…útil…Tener algo como esto…_

_- Mira lo mucho que me importa. Ahora, si ya has terminado de admirar mis posesiones, no sé si has notado que vengo acompañado._

_Barbas se giró con brusquedad. Casi se había olvidado de Peter, fascinado por poder estar en aquél desván con el que sueñan muchos demonios. Aquél Libros de las Sombras no le repelían, porque sus dueños eran malvados, como él. Aquél mundo parecía hecho a su medida: todo era caos, maldad, y destrucción. Estaba bien para unas vacaciones, pero no era su mundo. Barbas sabía que tenía que volver al suyo, pero quería asegurarse de hacerlo en las condiciones propicias. Si todo salía bien gracias a Peter se haría con el control de todo el inframundo. El chico estaba destinado a destruir el inframundo… o a liderarlo. Barbas se ocuparía de que fuera lo segundo, pero para eso tenía que seguir con vida._

_- ¿Puedes curarle?_

_- Yo no. – respondió Christopher. – Es una herida autoinfligida. Pero él puede curarse a sí mismo. Uno de sus poderes de demonio es la autocuración. Sólo tengo que hacer que se transforme. Pero tal vez tú seas más rápido. Yo tardaría mucho en preparar todo lo necesario para realizar el conjuro._

_Barbas entendió, y se sacó el colgante que había usado para transformarle por primera vez. Susurró el nombre de Vraskor, y así el chico ensangrentado que yacía a sus pies se transformó en una bestia enorme, con cuernos._

_- No tenían cuernos – dijo Chris, con sorpresa._

_- Ahora es un demonio adulto. Es más grande, y más fuerte. Y tenías razón: se está curando._

_Chris observo cómo la herida se cerraba poco a poco. Se curó por completo, pero Vraskor no llegó a despertarse. Con toda probabilidad, dormiría aun algunas horas. Chris le observó, y sintió algo que hacía mucho no sentía: su conciencia. En su mundo, sólo había una cosa sagrada: la familia. Christopher mataba, robaba y destruía, a veces por el mero placer de hacerlo. Era un luz negra, era un brujo oscuro, era absolutamente poderoso, y su familia dominaba aquél mundo sumido en el caos. Pero si algo tenían en común él y el otro Chris era la familia. Tanto uno como otro haría cualquier cosa por su gente. Y no se traicionaba a la familia. Puede que aquél chico no fuera "su" Peter, pero era lo suficientemente parecido para que se sintiera una rata rastrera por haberle traído directamente a las fauces de Barbas. Le había dado a ese demonio lo que quería._

_Aunque tal vez eso implicara que por fin podía recuperar a sus hijos._

_- ¿Y ahora qué? Ya le tienes. Ya no necesitas que mate a Christopher por ti._

_- Te equivocas. Mientras Christopher siga vivo será un obstáculo constante. Vendrá a buscarle, y si no lo hace da igual: Peter no puede quedarse aquí para siempre. Tiene que volver a nuestro mundo, y allí tiene que hacer lo que yo quiero que haga. Y para eso Christopher tiene que estar muerto. Y el otro gemelo tendrá que escoger bando. No puede quedar nada que apegue a Peter a su vida anterior. O matas a su familia, o se unen a nosotros. Esas son las opciones._

_- ¡El trato era matar únicamente a Christopher!._

_- He añadido una cláusula nueva. Vamos Christopher, no te alteres. Sabes que lo harás, si es que quieres volver a ver a tus hijos. Y ahora calla. Se está despertando. Míralo así: es como si te hubiera devuelto un pedazo de tu hijo. Peter se quedará contigo hasta que yo le necesite. Diviértete haciendo de padre - dijo Barbas, y con eso se despidió y desapareció._

_Christopher gruñó y observó cómo Vraskor despertaba. El demonio abrió los ojos y enseguida volvió a su forma humana._

_- ¿Papá? – preguntó Peter, extrañado. Aquél era su padre pero…¿por qué parecía sucio? ¿por qué vestía de negro? ¿por qué tenía el pelo más largo? Y…¿tenía delineador en los ojos, o eran imaginaciones suyas? Ese Christopher parecía más un vampiro desaseado que su padre._

_- Algo así – respondió Christopher._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? Yo…estoy curado – dijo de pronto, recordando su intento de suicido, y reparando en que no tenía herida alguna._

_- Autocuración. Eres un demonio, Peter ¿o ya se te ha olvidado?_

_- No, claro…. ¿Por qué estamos en el desván? Y, en serio, ¿por qué tienes esa pinta? ¿Llevas coleta? ¿Desde cuándo tienes el pelo tan largo? ¡Ay madre! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?_

_- Sólo un rato, Peter._

_Chris hablaba con sequedad, porque no sabía bien lo que debía hacer en ese momento. Él no era el Chris que ese chico conocía. Peter pareció reparar en su tono áspero._

_- ¿Estás enfadado? Yo… siento lo del cuchillo…Sé que me vas a matar….pero volvería a hacerlo. Papá, volvería hacerlo porque no puedo dejar que te pase nada. Tengo que impedir que se cumpla la profecía. No va a pasarte nada por mi culpa…_

_- El suicido no es la solución. – replicó Christopher, entre dientes y con mucho enfado. Fuera su Peter o no lo fuera, el chico había sido un idiota._

_- No me mates – repitió Peter, y entonces intentó abrazarle, pero Christopher se apartó. Chris vio el momento exacto en el que al chico se le rompía el corazón. Sentado como estaba, le miró con unos ojos con los que su Peter no le miraba nunca. Unos ojos puros, dulces, y buenos. Y muy, muy tristes. – Esta vez lo he hecho ¿verdad? Estás tan enojado que no quieres ni abrazarme._

_- No es eso, Peter. Es que yo no te abrazo nunca. – respondió Chris, frunciendo el ceño._

_- Eso no es cierto, si es casi lo único que haces…_

_- No, Peter, no lo hago. A ti no te gusta que te toquen._

_- ¡A mí me encanta que me toquen!_

_- En esta realidad, no._

_- ¿En ésta realidad? Papá, ¿de qué estás hablando?_

_- Yo no soy tu padre, Peter._

_Peter se enfureció. Christopher se sorprendió de ver ira en aquella mirada de niño. Por un segundo aquél Peter sí pareció el suyo. El chico se puso de pie, y parecía capaz de matar._

_- ¡No puedes decirme eso! ¡Por mucho que la haya cagado ese es un golpe bajo, y lo sabes! ¡No me puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso! ¡Siento ser una decepción como hijo, pero es lo que tienes! ¡Sabes que esas palabras duelen! Es lo mismo que me dijo Derek, y lo que siempre he temido que me digas tú. Bien, basta de farsas, entonces. Ya están todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Por fin admites que no me quieres como hijo. Has tardado ocho meses en darte cuenta, pero ya ha pasado. Derek me lo advirtió. Barbas me lo advirtió. Todo el mundo, tarde o temprano, se cansa de mí._

_- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? No es algo simbólico ¿vale? No lo decía por despreciarte, es que literalmente no soy tu padre. No soy tu Christopher._

_La furia de Peter se esfumó de golpe, y se transformó en sorpresa._

_- ¿Mi Christopher? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- No estás en tu mundo, Peter. – explicó Chris. Rayos, ¿cómo iba a hacer que lo entendiera? Necesitaba beber. Alcohol, sí, eso. Caminó hacia la mesa y sacó una botella de vodka del cajón. Dio un trago. – Mucho mejor. ¿Quieres?_

_- ¿Me estás ofreciendo alcohol? – preguntó Peter, con incredulidad._

_- Sí. ¿No bebes? – dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros. Su Peter bebía._

_- ¡No! ¿Y desde cuándo bebes tú? Voy a avisar a Amy, creo que has perdido un tornillo o algo – dijo Peter, y se levantó. Salió del desván a toda prisa, y bajó las escaleras. En seguida reparó en que todo en aquella casa estaba…sucio. Había botellas rotas, y polvo…Peter se detuvo en las escaleras, shockeado. Chris decía que sólo había estado incosciente un rato, pero debían de haber sido varios meses. Quizá Chris había perdido el juicio, y se había dado a la bebida, a raíz de su intento de suicidio. Eso le hizo sentir culpable. Por primera vez pensó que tal vez con aquello hiciera más mal que bien. Pero luego se dijo que aquello era demasiado ególatra: la casa no estaba en aquél estado por él. Ni su padre se había dado a la bebida por él. No era tan importante._

_Entonces, si no era eso, ¿cómo se explicaba aquél desastre? ¿Y dónde estaba Amy? ¿Y Nick? ¿Y los peques? La casa parecía vacía. Notó una mano en su hombro, y se giró para ver a Christopher._

_- Amy no está aquí. En esta realidad no estamos juntos. Después de que desaparecierais, no volví a hablar con ella._

_- ¿Desaparecer? Papá ¿de qué hablas?_

_- Yo no soy tu padre, Peter – repitió Chris, recordándose que a aquél chico debía hablarle con cuidado. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. No era del todo como el Peter que conocía. – Aunque puedes llamarme así si quieres, pero quiero que lo tengas claro. Estás en otra realidad. En otro universo, si quieres llamarlo así. Yo te he traído aquí, cuando aun estabas inconsciente. Aquí Nick y tú no estáis conmigo. Os secuestraron. Leo está con tu abuelo, viviendo con él, mientras Wyatt me ayuda a buscar la forma de dar con vosotros._

_Peter le miró durante un minuto sin decir nada, y sin apenas parpadear._

_- ¿Esperas que me lo crea? – preguntó al final._

_- Tengo pruebas. Mira, ven. Volvamos al desván._

_Peter le siguió y allí Christopher le enseñó la bola de cristal. En ella Peter vio a su padre y a su hermano. Parecían desesperados, angustiados. Christopher murmuró algo y entonces Peter pudo oír a los que estaban dentro de la esfera, además de verles:_

_- ¡Tenemos que encontrarle!_

_- No es tan sencillo, Nick._

_- Dices que está en otro universo. Si él ha podido venir, tú puedes ir allí._

_- No debemos traspasar el velo. Los dos mundos no deben tocarse. El equilibrio no…_

_- ¡Al infierno el puto equilibrio! ¡QUIERO A MI HERMANO DE VUELTA!_

_Vale, Peter tenía que reconocerlo: ese sonaba como Nick. Giró al cabeza para mirar a Christopher, preguntándose si la habría dicho la verdad. ¿Estaba en otra realidad? Observó que Christopher se acercaba a una pared, donde estaba pintado el símbolo de la triqueta. Murmuró algo que sonó a un hechizo, y se giró._

_- Listo, ahora no podrán venir. No podrán abrir un portal para venir a buscarte._

_- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó Peter. Había muchas cosas que aun no entendía, pero eso lo había entendido muy bien. Empezaba a entender que aquél no era su padre, y que estaba impidiendo que el de verdad pudiera encontrarle. Le estaba separando de su padre. Y eso era algo que no iba a permitir… - ¡Escúchame, maldito bastardo! ¡No sé quién eres, ni me importa, pero ya estás llevándome con mi padre porque si no te juro que te mataré y daré con la forma de hacerlo yo mismo!_

_- No pienso hacer eso – respondió Chris, con calma._

_- ¡Cerdo hijo de puta, ya lo creo que vas a hacerlo! – respondió Peter, y le empujó contra la pared. Christopher frunció el ceño. Le gustaba ver esa mirada de odio en Peter, le gustaba que gritara (le recordaba a SU Peter), pero no estaba bien que le empujara. Él era su padre. O algo así._

_- No, no voy a hacerlo._

_- ¡Mi padre cree que me estoy muriendo! – gritó Peter, zarandeándole. Christopher reparó en que era más alto. Era más alto que él. ¿Era cosa de aquél Peter o se debía al supuesto estirón demoníaco que habían dado? ¿Su Peter también habría crecido?_

_- Sí, y si cree eso es por tu genial idea de suicidarte – replicó Chris, perdiendo la paciencia. Se libró de su agarre con mucha facilidad, y aunque estuvo tentado de empujarle de vuelta, supo que en el mundo de ese Peter no arreglaban las cosas así. Que no arreglaban las cosas a empujones. - ¿En qué narices estabas pensando?_

_- ¡No finjas que te importa! – replicó Peter, y le dio la espalda. Christopher le giró con brusquedad y le obligó a mirarle._

_- ¡Oye, tú mundo será distinto al mío, pero el suicidio es una gilipollez en los dos! ¡Y a la familia no se le hace eso! ¡A la familia no se le traiciona! ¡Uno no se va y deja a la gente tirada! El suicidio no hace sufrir al que se mata, sino al que se queda. Es una solución cobarde y, maldita sea ¡No es una solución! – grito Christopher, y Peter parpadeó sorprendido, porque aquello sonó mucho a su padre. Sonó mucho a los discursos que él le solía dar. – Aun no me puedo creer que lo intentaras. ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio? Si te pareces en algo a mi Peter, y tu Chris se parece algo a mí, sé que no te dejaría hacer algo como eso. Dime, ¿qué habría hecho tu padre de estar aquí?_

_Peter bajó la mirada y se apartó. Ese hombre no le gustaba. Gritaba mucho, olía a alcohol, y encima tenía razón. Hizo por irse del desván, pero Chris le agarró del brazo._

_- ¡Responde! ¿Qué habría hecho?_

_Peter no pudo evitarlo: ese hombre se parecía demasiado a su padre como para no contestar a esa pregunta tan directa._

_- Me habría… me habría castigado, seguramente._

_- ¿Cómo? – insistió Chris._

_Peter se negó a responder a eso._

_- Ya te lo digo yo: dándote la paliza de tu vida. Que es lo que voy a hacer yo._

_Peter no se tomó en serio la segunda parte, por eso se permitió soltar una risa irónica._

_- Créeme: no sería la paliza de mi vida._

_Lo decía por Derek, porque sabía que su padre jamás llegaría a lo que llegó aquél hombre. En ese sentido estaba tranquilo. Pero Christopher lo interpretó en otro sentido, como si Peter sólo estuviera siendo prepotente._

_- Vamos a comprobarlo – le respondió y tiró de él._

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- ¿No te lo he dicho? Voy a darte la paliza de tu vida, mocoso irresponsable y egoísta. Es en lo único en lo que siempre estaré de acuerdo con tu padre. Todas las demás mariconadas que te enseña me parecen una tontería, pero esto no. Esto es algo que también tiene mi Peter, y los dos vais a aprender a respetar vuestra vida por encima de todo. – dijo Christopher, y después se le puso sobre las rodillas._

_- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tú no puedes castigarme! ¡No eres mi padre!_

_- Lo voy a ser por un tiempo, muchacho. Así que vete acostumbrando._

_Peter entendió lo que eso significaba: se iba a quedar allí con él. Estaba secuestrado. Estaba obligado a permanecer lejos de su padre, con aquél mal calco como pésimo sustituto. Conocer este hecho le deprimió tanto que ya no se resistió, y dejó que le bajara la ropa. Christopher orbitó el cepillo._

_- Debería darte con el cinturón – le dijo – Pero dependerá de ti que lo haga._

_Y con esa frase lapidaria, comenzó._

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_No se sentía muy diferente a cuando lo hacía su padre. De hecho, era muy difícil acorarse que aquél no era su padre. Tenía su misma cara y se comportaba más o menos igual. Era más maleducado, alcohólico, desaseado, y brusco, pero su comportamiento para con él era más o menos el mismo. Aquél no era momento para reflexiones filosóficas, pero Peter se preguntó qué significaba eso de ser de universos diferentes, y se preguntó también como sería su alter ego. ¿Sería cierto que estaba secuestrado?_

_Dejó de pensar cuando empezó a dolerle de verdad._

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_- Tu vida por encima de todo. Quiero oírtelo decir, Peter._

_Peter se quedó mudo. Una cosa era que no se resistiera, sabiendo como sabía que no le iba a llevar a ninguna parte, y otra que aceptara que ese hombre que era poco más que su secuestrador tuviera autoridad sobre él. Además, no iba a decir algo que fuera mentira. Su vida no estaba por encima de todo, y desde luego no estaba por encima de la de su padre._

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_- Peter, dilo._

_Más silencio._

_- Está bien, será como tú quieras. Túmbate en el sofá. _

_Peter sabía lo que significaba: iba a pegarle con el cinturón. Se propuso aguantar estoicamente, por más que le doliera. No iba a darle la satisfacción de mostrar dolor. Se tumbó como le había dicho, y esperó._

_ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS_

_Cayó una ráfaga que no se esperaba. Chris normalmente le pegaba despacio, metódicamente. Y la única vez que lo había hecho con el cinturón no lo hizo a esa velocidad. Aquello dolió horrores, y escoció mucho. Y Peter dijo adiós a su estoicismo sólo con aquellos diez golpes._

_- ¡Hijo de puta! – siseó, más como una maldición que como un insulto. Aun así, sabía que a su padre jamás se lo habría dicho. Christopher pareció darse cuenta también, de la misma forma que se había dado cuenta de su intención de resistir y aguantar con impasibilidad._

_- Cuidado, Peter. No soy tan escrupuloso como tu padre, y no tengo problemas con los insultos, pero tengo un cinturón en la mano. Y no es muy sensato decirle ciertas cosas a quienes tienen un cinturón en la mano._

_Y para demostrarlo, dejó caer otra ráfaga._

_ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS_

_ Peter se mordió el labio._

_"No llores. Joder, No llores."_

_Y no lloró. Peter sabía aguantarse las lágrimas. Chris le había enseñado a no hacerlo y además él en concreto tenía la habilidad de hacerle llorar sólo con un regaño, pero aquél no era Christopher. No el suyo._

_ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS_

_- En éste mundo, en el otro, y en el de más allá, tu vida es lo más importante. Esa es la única certeza que tienes._

_ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS_

_- Lo único que no va a cambiar aunque lo haga todo lo demás._

_ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS_

_- Aunque te quedes sin padre, sigues estando tú._

_ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS_

_- No te equivoques: Chris también es un imbécil. Os he estado observando y la verdad es que me parece idiota. Pero a mí él me la suda. Si me le tengo que cargar, y todo indica que tendré que hacerlo, me dará igual. Pero tú eres la réplica de mi hijo, y por alguna razón eres importante._

_ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS_

_- No voy a dejar que te mates y jodas la única posibilidad de recuperar a mis hijos._

_ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS_

_- No voy a dejar que te mates a secas, porque ver cómo te cortabas ha sido como ver cortarse a mi Peter._

_Y eso ZAS es algo ZAS que no ZAS va a volver ZAS a pasar ZAS_

_- No vas a volver ponerte en peligro_

_ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS_

_- No vas a volver a infravalorarte a ti ni a tu vida._

_ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS_

_- Y sobre todo, ¡NO VAS A VOLVER A INTENTAR SUCIDIARTE!_

_ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS_

_ Peter apretaba las uñas contra la tela del sofá y reprimía las lágrimas que le escocían en los ojos. Se hizo sangre en el labio por mordérselo y se acordó de todos los ancestros de ese energúmeno cuya sola presencia la confundía, por recordarle tanto a su padre._

_- ¡Quiero oírtelo decir, Peter! ¡No más suicidios!_

_Peter no respondió._

_ZAS_

_- Dilo._

_Silencio._

_ZAS ZAS_

_Peter no iba a responderle. Christopher pareció darse cuenta de eso, y también de lo duro en demasía que estaba siendo. Le había pegado setenta y ocho veces con el cinturón y sesenta con el cepillo. No estaba cien por cien seguro, pero por lo que había visto, y por lo que él solía hacer con su propio Peter, creía que aquello estaba siendo una paliza memorable. Quería que el chico se comprometiera a preservar su salud a partir de ese momento, pero tiró el cinturón a un lado, sabiendo que no debía seguir utilizándolo. Aunque por alguna razón estaba muy enfadado La salud de aquél chico le importaba, más allá de que fuera o no una posibilidad de recobrar a sus hijos, o de que se pareciera a ellos._

_Se sentó y se le colocó en las rodillas. Se asombró de que no estuviera llorando._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_- ¿Acabamos con esto? – le preguntó, casi como si fuera algo trivial, un juego. – Promételo, y terminamos._

_Esperó unos segundos, y nada._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_- El orgullo es algo que me encanta, pero si mi Peter es orgulloso se supone que es porque tú no lo eres. ¿Qué es esto entonces, una prueba de hombría? Sólo te pido una maldita respuesta porque por alguna maldita razón en vez de dejar que te mates quiero que sigas con vida._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_Peter ya no podía más. Conocía su límite y estaba a punto de cruzarlo. Su muro se derrumbó en el mismo momento en el que y no pudo contener más el llanto. Quiso creer que lloraba por el dolor, lo cual era muy posible, pero en su fuero interno sabía que lo hacía porque aquél "quiero que sigas con vida" le había llegado. Aquel desconocido tan familiar sólo pretendía que él siguiera con vida… que es lo mismo que querría su padre…_

_- No volveré a hacerlo – barbotó al final._

_- Bien – respondió Christopher, y se levantó. Y se fue. Y le dejó ahí, llorando tumbado sobre aquél sofá. Y por si Peter tenía alguna duda, comprobó que aquél tipo no era su padre, porque no le había abrazado._

_No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí llorando, pero tuvo que ser más de media hora y menos de una. Había evitado frotarse la zona castigada, porque hasta eso dolía demasiado. Tal vez no hubiera sido la paliza de su vida, pero tampoco había estado muy lejos. Hacía mucho que nadie le pegaba tanto._

_Cuando se calmó un poco, escuchó pasos, que indicaban que Christopher volvía._

_- Eso tiene pinta de doler horrores. – comentó, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta._

_Peter no respondió._

_- Yo no bromeo chico. Si te digo que voy a darte la paliza de tu vida, es porque voy a hacerlo._

_Más silencio. Nuevos sollozos querían apoderarse de Peter, pero logró sobreponerse._

_- Vamos, levanta de ahí, no seas niña._

_Eso fue un golpe bajo. Peter se tenía por alguien débil y llorica, pero Chris no le veía así. Aquél Chris sí, pero aquella vez no era justo. ¡Aquella vez tenía motivos para llorar, y muchos! Físicamente estaba muy adolorido, Pero mucho, mucho. Y psicológicamente…_

_- Quiero ir con mi padre - lloriqueó._

_- Y yo quiero que llueva chocolate. Hay un hechizo para eso, pero a la larga no resultaría. No siempre se consigue lo que se quiere._

_- ¿Estoy secuestrado?_

_- Si quieres verlo así… Puedes verlo como unas vacaciones con todos los gastos pagados._

_- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?_

_- ¿Aparte de para salvarte de tu propia estupidez y la de tu padre al que no se le ocurrió transformarte en demonio para curarte? Porque eres una buena moneda de cambio._

_- ¿Moneda de cambio? ¿Qué tiene mi padre que puedas querer tú?_

_- Él nada. Pero eres valioso para el tipo que tiene a mis hijos._

_Peter sollozó otra vez._

_- Ya deja de llorar. – dijo Chris, en un tono tan brusco, que Peter lloró más. - A la porra Me da igual lo mucho que grites. – dijo, y se acercó a él. Peter se encogió, pensando que iba a pegarle más pero entonces Chris le abrazó. – No grites – le pidió._

_Aquello fue tan desconcertante que Peter tuvo que preguntar._

_- ¿Por qué iba a gritar?_

_- Porque te estoy tocando._

_Peter no dijo nada. Aquél abrazo se sentía bien. Si se engañaba un poco podía creer que se trataba de su padre. En cualquier caso, le consolaba, y le ayudó a dejar de llorar, como si de pronto le doliera menos._

_- ¿Por qué no puedes tocar a "tu Peter"?_

_- Porque le maltrataron._

_- A mí también. Y no me importa que me toquen. – dijo, pero luego lo pensó mejor – bueno, a veces sí. Si hacen movimientos bruscos, como Amy, no me gusta. Me…asusta un poco. Pero no me importa que me toque Christopher, y a mí también me maltrataron._

_Chris soltó una risa sarcástica._

_- Aun no entiendes que este mundo funciona al revés que el tuyo._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- A ti te maltrató un hombre ¿verdad? He escuchado como tu padre lo decía alguna vez. Te maltrató Derek._

_- Sí._

_- El Derek de este mundo es un santo. Demasiado santo, en realidad. No olvides que aquí Peter es malo, pero aun así fue feliz con él. Pero nuestra justicia está corrupta, y le quitaron su custodia._

_- Entonces ¿quién le maltrató?_

_- ¿Dónde has sido más o menos feliz, o al menos, has estado bien, hasta que llegó Chris?_

_- En el orfanato._

_- Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta. La gente que en tu mundo es buena en el mío es mala._

_- ¿Insinúas que le trataron mal en el orfanato?_

_- A él y a Nick. Durante dieciséis años. Así que lo siento, pero a ti no te voy a compadecer. "Pobrecito Peter, que le han hecho daño y cree que su vida no vale nada porque le trataron mal". Tú no sabes lo que es que te traten mal. Sólo eres un niño mimado. Mis hijos son mucho más duros que tú._

_Los ojos de Peter volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas. Chris suspiró._

_- Pero eres el niño mimado de Chris. Y por eso voy a cuidar de ti. Voy a devolverte a tu mundo sana y salvo, Peter. Y esto es una promesa. Y voy a cumplirla, porque no se traiciona a la familia._

_Peter no respondió nada, y Chris tampoco añadió nada más, pero se quedó allí con él, acariciándole de forma muy parecida como lo hacía su padre. Tal vez aquél hombre no fuera tan malo. No dejaba de repetir que eran mundos opuestos pero la gente no es blanca o negra. Suele ser gris. Estaba claro que aquél Chris era de un gris oscuro, pero no era negro. Al menos, no con él. A él iba a tratarle bien, y por eso tal vez, no fuera tan malo estar allí. Pero… le había separado de su padre._

_ Aunque…quizá fuera la solución ideal. Quizá, lejos de su padre, en otro mundo, la profecía no pudiera cumplirse. Quizá aquello bastaba para salvar a Chris, y no era necesario que se suicidara. Si era así, si servía para que Chris no estuviera en peligro, aceptaría con gusto, aunque significase pasar toda su vida separado de las personas a las que más quería…._


	76. Chapter 76: Bueno o malo, papá es papá

**N.A.: Cuantísimo entusiasmo. Quiero responder a algunas reviews con detalle, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo, así que lo postergo con la esperanza de que no se me olvide. Uich, "postergo". Qué palabras más cultas se me vienen (esto es por los exámenes, que me idiotizan)**

** El caso es que vuestros mensajes han hecho que ahora mismo en vez de durmiendo, [que es lo que debería hacer dado que llevo todo el día y la noche estudiando y mañana haré ídem], o estudiando más, esté escribiendo el fic xD No sé lo que me va a salir y probablemente tenga muchos fallos tipográficos, pero es mi forma de deciros GRACIAS por… por todo.**

** Nick Peter lover, por mi encantada con lo del facebook. Ya agregué a algunas personas ;)**

**Lady Schumi, ya será para menos. Aich, de verdad :3 **

** No sé si seré yo que soy inútil, o si serán las propiedades de ésta web, pero no tengo muchos modos de editar el formato del texto, más allá de la negrita, la cursiva y el subrayado. Vendría genial poder usar colores, para poner lo que ocurre en un plano en un color y lo que ocurre en el otro de un color diferente. Pero como no es posible, y para evitar confusiones, la realidad de siempre, la del Chris bueno, va a ser la REALIDAD 1. La del Chris malo será la REALIDAD 2. Y seguiré poniendo lo que ocurra en la REALIDAD 2 en cursiva.**

* * *

REALIDAD 1

Diez. Diez fueron las veces que Chris intentó abrir el portal, hasta que tomó conciencia de que éste no se abriría, por alguna razón. Aparte del hecho de que se hizo evidente de que él no tenía poderes, porque Peter aun los tenía cuando se lo llevaron, Nick tampoco consiguió nada al leer los conjuros que Chris le decía. El paso estaba bloqueado.

Cuando Amy volvió del parque con los niños, Chris no era persona. Fue Nick el que contó lo que había pasado y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Amy se tapó la boca con la mano, en un gesto de angustia y sorpresa. Leo hizo muchas preguntas y luego empezó a llorar, en silencio. Alex lloró de forma más ruidosa. Y Victoria simplemente parecía imperturbable, fría. Con la seguridad que la daba saber lo que iba a pasar. Nick reparó en eso de pronto, y se enfureció.

- ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Tú lo sabías, pequeña serpiente traidora! ¡Sabías que mi hermano iba a intentar hacerse daño, y que el otro Chris se lo iba a llevar!

Victoria no dijo nada, no se defendió, y eso enfureció más a Nick, que la agarró de la camiseta sintiéndose poderoso por la ventaja que le daban los años, y la altura.

- Peter ya ha elegido – dijo Victoria, simplemente. – Y lo hizo mal. Aunque ésta ha sido sólo la primera de muchas decisiones erróneas.

- ¡Deja ya las adivinanzas! ¿Dónde está mi hermano y cómo lo recupero?

- Tu hermano está aquí, sólo que no puedes acceder a él. La misma casa, diferente plano. Un lugar al que ni tu padre, ni el mío, ni nadie puede orbitar. Sólo hay una forma de llegar allí, mediante un hechizo, pero sé que tu padre ya lo ha intentado, y no ha podido. Él lo impide.

- ¿Él?

- El otro Chris. Ha lanzado un contrahechizo para que tu padre no pueda cruzar. Y ahora suéltame, por favor. Me vas a romper a camiseta, y es un regalo de mamá.

- ¡Los huesos te voy a romper! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

- ¡PORQUE NO LO TENGO PERMITIDO! – gritó Victoria, volviendo por fin a mostrar algún sentimiento. Esos lapsus de frialdad se correspondían con la llegada de nuevas visiones. Ya había aprendido a mantener una conversación mientras veía cosas y su cerebro era como un ordenador siempre encendido, a la caza de nuevas imágenes. - ¿No te das cuenta? Peter me escuchó y por eso decidió matarse. Interpretó mal mis palabras. Eso es lo que sucede siempre con las profecías, que la gente no sabe interpretarlas. ¡Por intentar impedir un daño futuro a tu padre no ha hecho otra cosa que desencadenarlo todo! ¡Este era el primer paso! Y sí, yo lo sabía, y también sabía que iba a ser como reacción a mis palabras, pero ¡no puedo cambiarlo! Así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es evitar que sepáis más cosas y hagáis más idioteces. No es que eso vaya a servir de nada, pero al menos es algo.

- Explícate – exigió Nick.

- Peter ha elegido mal, y tu padre pagará las consecuencias. Eso es lo que dije, y eso es lo que quería decir. No sé por qué siempre pensáis que quiero decir otra cosa. No hablo por símbolos. Digo la verdad, pura y dura. Y es lo que ha pasado. Peter se pensaba…no sé lo que se llegó a pensar, pero pensó que si moría lo paraba todo. Y nada más lejos de la verdad.

- ¡Si se pensó eso fue por tu culpa! ¡Vas a traerle de vuelta y vas a hacerlo ahora o haré que la peor de tus visiones te parezca un sueño agradable!

- Basta, Nick – intervino Amy. Había estado esperando a ver si Chris decía algo, y además tenía interés por oír las explicaciones de la niña puesto que mientras estaban en el parque sólo habían hablado de trivialidades. Pero ya había escuchado más que suficiente, aquello se estaba descontrolando y Chris no parecía capaz de frenar aquello. Ni siquiera hizo el intento, como si sólo estuviera allí en cuerpo. – Ella no tiene la culpa.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Este pequeño saco de…!

- Es tu prima. Es una niña, y su poder es una carga inmensa. Sé que quieres recuperar a Peter. Creo que todos aquí queremos eso, pero pelear entre nosotros no va a sernos de ninguna ayuda.

Nick apretó los puños, pero tras unos segundos y varias respiraciones profundas, supo priorizar. Podría matar a la enana en cuanto estuviese seguro de que su hermano estaba bien.

- Estaba lleno de sangre – dijo Nick. – Está mal herido, e indefenso…

- No tengo ni idea de qué quiere el otro Christopher de él – dijo Chris, hablando por fin – Pero no creo que vaya a hacerle daño. Yo nunca se lo haría al otro Peter. Y creo que tu hermano está bien, Nick.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Cómo sabes que no se está muriendo?

- En primer lugar, porque Victoria ha dicho que esa fue la primera de muchas malas decisiones, así que tendrá que estar vivo para tomarlas. Y en segundo lugar, porque sois demonios. Basta con que Peter se transforme para que se cure a sí mismo. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes, pero creo que al otro Chris sí se le ocurrió. De ahí su urgencia. Parecía… tener prisa. Tenía prisa, porque sabía que era cuestión de vida o muerte.

- Todo eso son suposiciones.

- Créeme, Nick, me conozco bien. Y eso significa que le conozco a él: él es todo lo que yo no soy, y a la vez somos el mismo. Hará justo lo contrario en algunas cosas, y exactamente lo mismo en otras.

- Pongamos que tienes razón. ¿¡QUÉ COÑO QUIERE DE PETER!?

- Eso sí que no tengo forma de saberlo. Supongo que Victoria sí, pero dudo que nos lo diga – dijo Chris, sin poder evitar un pequeño deje de rencor. Él no la culpaba en absoluto, pero tener delante una fuente de información aun mayor que internet y saber que no puedes usarla ni para ayudar a tu hijo era frustrante.

- Él quiere lo mismo que quieres tú – dijo la niña, únicamente.

"Oráculos. Siempre tan crípticos" pensó Chris, como si conociera muchos y con amargura. Pero también, con esperanza: tal como sospechaba, si se fiaba de Victoria que hasta el momento había sido infalible, Peter estaba bien.

* * *

REALIDAD 2

_Peter sentía ardor. Esa era la palabra._

_En realidad, el cinturón no dolía tanto. Es decir, escocía, y picaba en el momento en el que caía, y lo peor era el sonido que hacía, que empujaba a anticipar mentalmente el momento del doloroso contacto. Pero no era tan malo. No tal y como Chris, los dos Chrises, lo hacían. Era un cinturón de cuero, relativamente grueso, que no dejaba marca más que una inevitable rojez como el mismísimo infierno. Peter había soportado cosas peores._

_…Pero estaba aquél maldito ardor, como si la temperatura de su cuerpo, y concretamente de cierta zona hubiese aumentado tres grados. Peter se sintió como si volviera a tener fiebre._

_Seguía en el desván. No se atrevía a salir de allí, porque sabía que fuera de ese cuarto su casa no parecía su casa. Que estaría sucia y con cristales rotos, y le recordaría que aquél no era su mundo. Pero aquél desván era como el de su plano, y eso le hacía pensar que estaba en su hogar, y le daba seguridad. Chris se había ido en cuanto se hizo el dormido. No se había dormido de verdad. ¿Cómo podría, con aquél dolor aun intenso, y ese miedo por saberse en otro universo, lejos de los suyos tan física como metafóricamente?_

_Se quedó tumbado, boca abajo en aquél sofá, y no sabía si debía aprovechar el rato a solas para pensar, o si debía evitar hacerlo para no volverse loco. Se frotó con cuidado las piernas y el trasero. Lo dicho: le ardía._

_- ¿Aun te duele? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, y Peter se sobresaltó. Era Chris. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?_

_- ¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó, con más sarcasmo del que quizá fuera conveniente, teniendo en cuenta que hacía sólo un par de horas que le habían castigado._

_- Que sí. Ven, déjame ver – dijo Chris, e hizo ademan de acercarse. Peter se dio la vuelta bruscamente y eso no fue para nada una buena idea. Aguantó el dolor con una mueca._

_- No, no es necesario…estoy bien – mintió, horrorizado por la idea de que aquél tipo le inspeccionara. Le daba vergüenza hasta cuando lo hacía su padre y no debía olvidar que aquél no era su padre. No más allá del físico. – Estoy perfectamente bien, de verdad. No hay nada que ver. Es…_

_- Shh – interrumpió Chris, y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como si le doliera. ¿Cuánto había bebido? Definitivamente, más de lo recomendable, hasta para él, que era medio luz negra y aguantaba muchísimo más que un humano normal. – Hablas demasiado. ¿Nunca te lo han dicho? Y pones la voz muy chillona cuando mientes. Te he dado una paliza increíble. Es normal que te duela._

_Peter no respondió, pero volvió a inquietarse cuando vio que Chris seguía acercándose. Se tapó con ambas manos. Forcejeó un poco con él, y Christopher se frustró. ¿Qué leches pasaba con aquél chico? ¿No era que a él no le importaba que le tocaran? ¡Sólo estaba intentando ser amable! Claro que su concepto de amabilidad no coincidía con el de Peter. Para Peter estaba siendo muy brusco, pero eso era porque aún no conocía del todo las maneras de aquél Chris._

_- ¿Quieres estarte quieto? ¡Sólo quiero ver cómo estás!_

_Pero Peter sentía demasiada vergüenza. ¡Que estaban hablando de su trasero! Se deslizó por el sofá para alejarse de él y eso aumentó su molestia. Chris reparó en su nueva mueca de dolor, y decidió acabar ya con eso. Le levantó con brusquedad y Peter cerró los ojos._

_"Genial. Has conseguido que te pegue de nuevo" pensó, pero no sintió ningún azote. Chris le cogió la mano y le golpeó en ella. Fue un golpe suave, infantil. "Acaba…¿acaba de darme en la mano como a un niño?"_

_- Ahora vas a dejar que te vea y te vas a estar quieto._

_Peter asintió, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. No entendía a qué había venido ese golpecito. Ni siquiera le había dolido, pero le había extrañado mucho. Su padre nunca había hecho algo como eso. Chris le dio la vuelta y le miró._

_- Bueno, no va a ser un día fácil para ti. No creo que quieras sentarte hasta mañana, y tal vez mañana tampoco. Pero luego estarás bien. Me gustaría que te durara para siempre, y así habría algo que te recordaría que no debes atentar contra tu vida cada vez que intentaras sentarte._

_- Pues yo me alegro de que no sea permanente…- musitó Peter, sin saber qué más decir. Esperó ver una sonrisa en Christopher, pero esta no apareció. Frunció el ceño. Estaba casi seguro de que su padre habría sonreído, y tal vez le habría revuelto el pelo, como solía hacer. Aquél Chris no sonreía tanto como su padre. Eso le hizo pensar que en realidad no le conocía. Era extraño saber tanto de una persona y a la vez tan poco._

_- ¿Por qué me has pegado en la mano? – preguntó Peter, tras un silencio incómodo. Se moría de curiosidad._

_- Así es como castigaba a Peter al principio. _

_Chris no explicó nada más, pero Peter creyó entender: por lo que sabía de su otro yo, había sufrido malos tratos durante más tiempo que él, y eso le había marcado hasta el punto de no soportar que le tocaran, aunque fuera una caricia. Si a él…si él le había costado aceptar los "métodos" de Chris, para el otro Peter debía de ser imposible. Si no soportas una caricia, mucho menos una azotina._

_- ¿"Al principio"? ¿Qué cambio?_

_Christopher le miró a los ojos. Tal vez fuera por el delineador (en serio, ¿¡delineador!?) o tal vez fruto de la supuesta maldad [porque Peter le consideraba más bruto que malvado] de aquél hombre, pero aquellos ojos no eran como los de su padre. Eran azules, pero no azules del tipo "hipnotizantes y bonitos" sino del tipo "fríos y acojonantes"._

_- Debo suponer, por las horas que llevas aquí y lo que he visto al observaros en esa bola, que tú eres algo así como un buen soldadito. – dijo Chris._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Que si tu padre te dice algo le haces caso._

_- Bueno…. No tan a menudo como a él le gustaría._

_- ¿Alguna vez has intentado clavarle un puñal?_

_- ¡No! – dijo Peter, horrorizado._

_- Ahí tienes el motivo de que tomara medidas más "drásticas"._

_Peter le miró unos segundos hasta cerciorarse de que había hablado en serio._

_- Dios, pero aquí que soy, ¿una especie de monstruo?_

_- Algo así – dijo Chris, pero en vez de censura en su voz había orgullo. – Es la peor persona que conozco. Se lo digo siempre, pero no quiere creerme._

_Peter se dio cuenta que para aquél hombre lo de ser la "peor persona" era una buena cualidad. Supo ver que era la situación inversa de él con su padre…Chris se empeñaba en decir que él era bueno, pero Peter no lo tenía tan claro._

_- Pero…¿tú te oyes? ¡Eso no está bien! ¡Tu hijo es malo!_

_- Exacto – dijo Chris, y los ojos le brillaron, con orgullo y alegría. Luego, se serenó un poco y casi (casi) le sonrió. – Nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo. Tu sentido de la moralidad está invertido…_

_- ¡No! ¡Es el tuyo el que está del revés!_

_- …Como sea, lo que para mí está bien, para ti está mal. Es inútil discutir sobre eso._

_Peter supo ver que ahí Christopher tenía razón. Miró a aquél tipo con los ojos entrecerrados._

_- Me has castigado como lo habría hecho mi padre, porque te….te preocupaste por mí. Castigabas a tu hijo de esa forma tan…suave, porque había sufrido maltratos. Eso no me parece el modus operandi de una mala persona. Eres bueno._

_- No. Soy buen padre, que es diferente. Quiero a mis hijos. Eso no tienes que dudarlo._

_- ¿Eso quiere decir que Chris no nos quiere a nosotros? Has dicho que la gente aquí es al contrario que en mi mundo…_

_- Y lo es. Tu mundo tiene más buenas personas que malas: por eso el mío tiene más malas personas que buenas. Es el equilibrio. Así tiene que ser. Pero la…"personalidad" si quieres llamarlo así, es más o menos la misma, con pequeñas diferencias. Los rasgos básicos del carácter de tu padre están dentro de mí. Y el afecto no entiende de buenas o malas personas. Yo no dudo que tu padre te quiera, aunque sea bueno. Sólo hay….distintas formas de querer. Para mí, la forma en la que tu padre te quieres es errónea. Supongo que para ti la forma en la que yo quiero a mis hijos no es la correcta. Pero les quiero._

_- Así que…eres malo, pero tratas bien a tus hijos ¿es eso?_

_- No concibo otra forma de tratarles. Ahora, puede que nuestro concepto de "tratar bien" no sea el mismo._

_- ¿Por ejemplo?_

_- Tu padre es un puñetero sargento que te está castigando todo el día._

_- Dijo el hombre que me acaba de castigar…_

_- Porque te lo merecías. Pero… el otro día vi cómo castigaba a Nick por pelearse con Paul. Yo no le habría castigado, ¡le habría animado a pelearse con él otra vez!_

_- ¿Aquí te llevas mal con Paul?_

_- No, qué va. Es un mal chico._

_"Mal chico aquí es como buen chico allí" se recordó Peter, aun sin acostumbrarse a esa extraña forma de hablar._

_- Entonces, ¿por qué ibas a animar a Nick a pelearse con él?_

_- ¿Y por qué no?_

_Peter rodó los ojos._

_- Tienes razón. Nuestro concepto de "tratar bien" no es el mismo. Un padre no anima a su hijo a que…se pegue…por ahí con otra gente._

_- Si tú lo dices…- repuso Christopher con ademan distraído, y sacó el móvil, empezando a juguetear con él como si Peter le aburriera._

_"¡Que falta de educación!"_

_Peter pensó que haría bien en acostumbrarse._

_- Entonces, ¿tú no eres tan "sargento" como mi padre? – le preguntó, incómodo por el silencio y porque de pronto Chis hiciera más caso a la pantalla que a él._

_- Mientras lo que hagan sea "malo", mis hijos pueden hacer lo que quieran._

_- Bueno, creo que mi padre piensa que mientras lo que hagamos sea "bueno" podemos hacer lo que queramos._

_- Pero os da un mogollón de reglas contradictorias._

_- ¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó Peter con curiosidad. Aquél hombre les había estado observando durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo y eso le hacía sentir espiado, como en un reality show, pero también le hacía preguntarse a qué clase de conclusiones habría llegado._

_- No está bien mentir, pero lo hacéis todo el día al ocultar vuestros poderes._

_- Bueno, ¿y cómo lo hacéis vosotros? ¿Acaso aquí todo el mundo sabe que sois brujos?_

_- No. Pero yo no les digo a mis hijos que esté mal mentir._

_- Qué buen padre – dijo Peter con sarcasmo._

_- Lo sé. – respondió Christopher, pero él sonó convencido._

_- Y modesto encima._

_Christopher se rió, y Peter dio un pequeño respingo, porque sonó como su padre._

_- Creo que tú y tu sarcasmo vais a encajar muy bien aquí, chico. Ahora bajemos a comer algo. No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre._

_- Tengo una pregunta más._

_- Dispara._

_Pero Peter se quedó callado. Christopher le miró y notó que de pronto se había ensombrecido. Se preguntó a qué venía el repentino cambio de humor, y esperó a que se decidiera a hablar. Pero pasaron los segundos, y nada._

_- ¿Qué querías preguntar?_

_- Nada. Olvídalo._

_- Ahora me lo dices._

_- No es nada._

_- Que me lo digas._

_- No tiene importancia._

_- ¡Que me lo digas, maldita sea!_

_Chris sonaba tan ridículamente infantil…pero a la vez tenía un algo autoritario. Peter no sabía si obedecerle o reírse. No se decantó por ninguna de las dos, y se limitó a seguir callado._

_- Peter, me pone muy nervioso que os quedéis en silencio._

_- A mi padre también._

_- Pues entonces ya deberías saber que te conviene responderme. ¿Qué me querías preguntar?_

_- Es igual. Bajemos a comer. – dijo Peter._

_- No hasta que me lo digas._

_- Mira que eres pesado, joder._

_- Mira que eres cabezota, coño._

_Peter parpadeó. ¿Su padre acababa de decir "coño"?_

_"No, tu padre no. Sólo su…sucedáneo."_

_- No es nada ¿vale? Deja el tema ya._

_- Peter, me estoy cansando. Me lo vas a decir, y me lo vas a decir ahora._

_- Yo no voy a decirte nada._

_Christopher caminó hacia él, y Peter suspiró, oliéndose que había colmado la paciencia del hombre. Aún estaba demasiado adolorido para que la idea de otro castigo fuera soportable…Pero Chris le cogió la mano y le golpeó ahí otra vez. Peter tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no reírse. Sin embargo, tras la risa interna, pasó algo más. Se miró la mano, aun sujeta por la de Chris, y se sintió como un niño que tocaba algo peligroso y recibía una palmada en la mano como castigo. No le había dolido en absoluto, pero notó que era como un "toque de atención". Una forma de decir "te estás pasando y no voy a dejarte seguir por ahí". Supo ver que el otro Peter sentiría algo más. Algo así como un "Oh Dios mío, me está tocando". Y pensó que para su alter ego ese era un castigo casi peor que los azotes. Suponía un contacto físico directo y casi cariñoso. Suponía una demostración pública de "a este tío le importas" y Peter entendía eso porque lo había experimentado mil veces con Chris. Por primera vez se calzó los zapatos de su versión en aquél mundo, y pudo entender por qué aquella forma de "castigo" era efectiva con él. Al menos, para cosas no muy graves._

_- Que me lo digas._

_- ¡No!_

_Chris le golpeó en la mano otra vez, esta vez un poco más fuerte._

_- El siguiente paso es una incómoda conversación sobre mis rodillas, y no creo que quieras eso ahora mismo. ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme, Peter?_

_Peter respiró hondo, y se comió la vergüenza y el orgullo. Total ¿qué más daba? Ese hombre se parecía a su padre y le trataba (más o menos) como a su propio hijo. Tal vez pudiera confiar en él como hacía con "el verdadero Chris"._

_- Has dicho que aquí Derek era bueno. ¿Por qué no me quedé con él? Quiero decir…¿por qué no se quedó con él el otro Peter?_

_Chris se relajó visiblemente, y le soltó la mano._

_- Porque aquí tú eres malo._

_- Sí, eso ya lo has dicho. Y también que la justicia está corrupta. Pensé que la de mi mundo también lo estaba…_

_- Y lo está, en menor medida._

_- Como sea, ¿qué quisiste decir? ¿Por qué le quitaron mi custodia?_

_- Él compró al juez para que lo hiciera._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Derek sobornó al juez para que le quitara tu custodia._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque tú le quemaste vivo._

_Peter abrió mucho los ojos._

_- No lo dices en serio._

_- Totalmente. Cogiste un cubo de gasolina y…_

_- ¡Basta! – chilló, y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. No. Dios, no. - ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?_

_- No fuiste tú, Peter. Fue tu otro yo y la verdad es que él no se siente culpable, así que tú tampoco deberías._

_- Pero…pero…has dicho que él era bueno…Derek…Derek se merece muchas cosas…la cárcel, una buena patada en la entrepierna, pero nadie se merece que lo quemen vivo…¿Qué fue…qué fue lo que me hizo para que yo le hiciera eso?_

_- Te aburría. Tu vida con él era un coñazo. Ir al colegio, partidos de baseball…Todo era un puto arcoíris lleno de flores. Te enseñaba cosas buenas. Te estaba convirtiendo en una buena persona, y tú te diste cuenta. No podías permitirlo._

_Las lágrimas de Peter rebosaron sus ojos. Esa era la vida que él siempre había soñado. La vida junto a Derek que había deseado…_

_- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, por haber impedido que ese tipo te cambiara…_

_- ¡Tu hijo es un monstruo! ¡Le odio y a ti también! – gritó Peter, y empujó a Christopher para marcharse de allí, llorando._

_Cuando salió del desván, vio que no tenía a dónde ir. Aquella no era su casa. Fue a su cuarto, pero no se sentía como su cuarto. Empezó a hiperventilar._

_"Cálmate, o te dará un ataque de asma" se dijo, y se obligó a respirar bien._

_Pensó que Christopher iba a seguirle, pero no lo hizo. Peter intentó calmarse, y bajó a la cocina a beber agua. Pensó con rapidez._

_No podía ir a ningún lado. Todas las personas que conocía eran extraños allí. Extraños malvados, seguramente, así que no valía la pena ni intentarlo._

_Su versión en aquél mundo era un ser despreciable y odioso._

_En aquél universo, Derek le había dado una vida feliz. En aquél universo Derek debía quererle. En aquél universo Derek era bueno._

_…Y "ser bueno" en aquél sitio, era "malo". Peter entendió entonces algo muy complejo. El maltrato era malo en aquél mundo también. Así que no todas las "malas acciones" eran "buenas". Tenía que analizar la situación desde otro punto de vista. Ese Chris era todo lo que su Chris no era. Su padre quería que él fuera una buena persona. El otro Chris quería que fuera malo. Su padre aprobaría que se defendiera de quien intentara volverle malo…y por eso aquél Chris aprobaba que Peter se defendiera de quien intentara volverle bueno._

_Como ser bueno en aquél mundo era "malo", que Derek pretendiera cambiar a Peter era malo. El problema no había estado en que le tratara bien, sino en que pretendiera enseñarle buenos valores. El "gran delito" de Derek en aquél mundo, había sido el de intentar educar a su hijo según los ideales de la bondad. Y como recompensa le habían quemado. El otro Derek era un cabrón malnacido y la justicia divina no le había castigado. Vaya mierda era aquél mundo, y el suyo, y todos. Vaya mierda injusta._

_Peter sollozó de pura rabia, y sintió la mano de Chris en su hombro. ¿Cuándo había llegado?_

_- Agradezco que ese hombre tratara bien a mi hijo, pero no voy a dejar que nadie le vuelva bueno. De todas formas, Peter no quería matarle, y no lo hizo. Le quería._

_- ¡Uno no quema a quien quiere!_

_- Derek le estaba regañando por haber quemado un contenedor de basura...el Peter de este mundo tiene ciertas aficiones pirotécnicas…_

_- ¡Es que quemar contenedores está mal!_

_- Hubiera estado mal si Peter hubiera corrido peligro. Pero era seguro para él, nunca se quemó._

_- ¡No puedes aprobar que tu hijo destruya el mobiliario urbano!_

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- ¡Porque eso no está bien!_

_- Exacto. Por eso lo apruebo._

_Peter se enfureció contra aquél tipo tan… imbécil. Quería romper algo. Y qué cuernos, lo hizo. Cogió tres vasos que había en el fregadero, y los tiró contra el suelo. Se sintió mucho mejor después de hacerlo. Luego cogió la botella de whisky que había sobre la mesa, y la tiró también._

_- ¡Eh, ese era mi whisky! – protestó Christopher, pero se rió. Entonces Peter se dio cuenta de que aquél hombre aprobaba aquella conducta y se detuvo de inmediato. Si estaba bien para él quería decir que en realidad estaba mal. Peter se reprochó sus impulsos violentos y se impuso autocontrol._

_Chris le notó más calmado, y se acercó a él._

_- No debes alterarte por lo que haya sucedido aquí. Seguramente descubrirás muchas cosas que no te gusten. De todos modos, antes te he mentido un poco. Peter sí que se siente culpable por lo que hizo. Intento que no se sienta así, pero todo el mundo tiene defectos._

_- Eso es una virtud. La única que me has dicho de él hasta ahora._

_Christopher rodó los ojos._

_- Como te dije antes, nunca estaremos de acuerdo en esto. Y discutir sobre ello no tiene sentido. No llegaremos a nada, más que a romper mi whisky. Era caro ¿sabes? Tendré que robar otra botella._

_- No pienso pedirte disculpas._

_- Ni yo te he dicho que lo hagas. – replicó Chris, encogiéndose de hombros - Ahora, ¿comemos? ¿Qué te apetece?_

_- No quiero comer nada cocinado por ti – dijo Peter, buscando herirle a toda costa. Su padre se habría sentido herido por ese comentario, pero aquél Christopher no._

_- Bien, pues entonces, mira en la nevera. Tiene que haber algo precocinado, seguro. Y después puedes ver la TV o hacer lo que quieras mientras no me molestes. Yo voy a volver al desván. Por si acaso, matizo que puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no incluya intentos de suicidio. Me niego a ser tu perrito guardián y vigilar que no te acercas a ningún cuchillo. Bastará con que sepas que si lo haces… en fin, no lo hagas, y todo estaremos contentos. Te advierto que yo no me ando con mariconadas ni con advertencias como el Chris que tú conoces. Si digo "no te pongas en peligro" tú simplemente no te pones en peligro. Si lo haces no me limitaré a darte unas palmaditas o a castigarte sin salir. En realidad, yo nunca os castigo sin salir. Puedes ir a donde te plazca y hacer lo que te plazca, aunque ahí fuera está cayendo el diluvio universal, así que no te recomiendo salir hoy a ningún lado. Puedes quedarte aquí y tratar de no aburrirte. Lo bueno es que yo nunca te castigo sin televisión. Lo malo, que la tele hoy en día es una basura. Seguramente en tu mundo sea igual. ¿Alguna pregunta?_

_Peter no respondió, como ignorándole, y se quedó con la parte de la comida, que era lo que le importaba. Se acercó al refrigerador, pero antes de abrirlo reparó en el papel que estaba pegado en la puerta, con un imán. Sabía lo que era: eran las normas. Peter recordaba perfectamente las normas de su casa. Las veía todos los días en la cocina y no es que fuera nada difícil de recordar. Chris las había redactado de forma algo infantil, pensando en Leo, aunque Peter estaba seguro de que también lo había hecho para chincharles un rato a Nick y a él. El caso es que el papel de la nevera de su mundo venía a poner algo así como:_

_1) No ponerse en peligro._

_2) Nada de mentiras._

_3) Hablar y tratar a los demás con respeto, en especial a papá. Nada de insultos, de golpes, ni de patadas._

_4) Prohibido desobedecer._

_5) Papá es "papá" y no Christopher, Chris, o cualquier otra variante._

_6) Nadie va a cargar con sus problemas sólo. Los problemas se hablan con papá._

_7) Orden mínimo en las habitaciones_

_8) Existen los vasos, y se bebe en ellos._

_9) Se responde a las preguntas directas._

_10) Nada de alcohol ni drogas._

_Sin embargo, el papel de la nevera de aquél otro universo tenía algunas desconcertantes modificaciones, aunque también tenía algunos puntos en común. Ese papel decía:_

_1) No ponerse en peligro._

_2) Las únicas personas a las que no debe mentirse es a la familia. [¿Eso que era? ¿Una invitación a que mintieran a todos los demás? Peter alucinó.]_

_3) Demostrar con tanta frecuencia como se pueda la mala educación._

_4) Nadie da órdenes a un Haliwell, salvo otro Haliwell de mayor edad._

_5) Papá es "papá" y no Christopher, Chris, o cualquier otra variante._

_6) Nadie va a cargar con sus problemas sólo. Para eso está la familia._

_7) Las habitaciones han de estar siempre desordenadas._

_8) No se usan vasos: se bebe a morro._

_9) Se responde a las preguntas directas._

_10) El alcohol es bueno; las drogas no._

_Peter parpadeó._

_- Estáis locos – espetó, mientras abría la nevera. No vio nada que le apeteciera comer, y la cerró de un portazo. – Esto no son normas: son invitaciones a la maldad y a la mala educación._

_- Llámalo como quieras, pero vas a vivir aquí por unos días, y más te vale respetarlas. ¿Está claro?_

_Peter no respondió. Entonces, tomándole por sorpresa Chris le dio un azote. No fue muy fuerte, pero le dolió bastante como recuerdo del castigo previo._

_- He preguntado si está claro._

_- Sí, señor. – respondió Peter, por automatismo. Luego se dio cuenta de que se acaba de comprometer a obedecer unas normas que eran una locura insana._

_- No me llames señor._

_Peter sonrió. Al menos, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban._

_- Él tampoco quiere que le llame así._

_- Es que yo no soy "señor". Yo soy papá._

_Hubo un silencio tenso._

_- ¿Para mí también?_

_Christopher se lo pensó. Peter entendió lo que estaba pensando: no eran padre hijo, y a la vez si lo eran._

_- Si quieres sí – dijo al final._

_- No quiero. – dijo Peter, pero no pretendía ofenderle. Al menos, no sólo eso. Es que sentía que llamarle "papá" sería como traicionar a Chris. Al verdadero. El falso Chris pareció entender._

_- Bien. Pues entonces llámame Chris. El otro Peter me lo llamaba antes._

_No, aquél universo no era tan diferente al suyo._

* * *

REALIDAD 1

Había pasado una semana sin tener una sola noticia de Peter. Chris se estaba volviendo loco de tanto buscarle. Estaba peor que obsesionado, y una parte de él se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo muy egoísta. No había estado allí para apoyar a su hermano al contarle lo que pasaba con Victoria. La niña era un oráculo, estaba llena de predicciones y él ni siquiera había hablado con su hermano al respecto. Apenas atendía a Nick y a Leo, y Amy directamente si seguía con él es porque era una santa, porque él pasaba totalmente de ella. Durante el día apenas hablaban, y Chris se pasaba las noches en el desván, leyendo con la esperanza de encontrar una forma de dar con Peter, por lo que ya no dormía con ella.

Tenía que encontrar a su hijo. Eso era lo único que importaba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar.

A Nick le enfermaba esa actitud. Creía firmemente que su padre estaba siendo estúpido. No era el único que había perdido a Peter. Y poniéndose así no solucionaba nada. Le recordaba mucho al corto período de tiempo en el que Peter se había ido a vivir con Wyatt, con la diferencia de que aquella vez Chris sabía dónde estaba Peter, y que estaba bien. Esa vez no lo sabía, y de ahí aquella obsesión que rayaba la locura.

Una tarde, al volver del colegio, Nick fue directamente al desván, donde sabía que estaría su padre. Amy intentó impedírselo.

- No, Amy. ¡Él se va a encargar de esto, por mis narices que sí!

- Puedo hacerlo yo…

- ¡Pero no tienes que hacerlo! Tú no eres el padre de Leo, lo es él. Y ya has hecho bastante estos días. Le has ayudado con los deberes, le has llevado al colegio, has aguantado sus pataletas…¡se acabó!

Chris escuchó estos gritos y segundos después Nick entró en el desván como un torbellino.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Leo? – preguntó Chris apartando momentáneamente la vista del libro sobre portales que estaba leyendo. Si era algo importante, iría. Si no, seguiría leyendo.

- Lo primero que ocurre es que es tu hijo.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- ¿De verdad?

- Nick, ahora no tengo tiempo ni ganas de pelear contigo.

- Leo lleva toda la semana dando patadas, gritando, y haciendo berrinches, frustrado por que Peter no está y deseoso de llamar tu atención.

- Estaré más pendiente de él. – prometió Chris.

- Lo dudo, pero además eso no es todo. Hoy ha venido a casa con un videojuego robado.

- ¿Un qué?

- Un videojuego robado. A su amiga Lucy.

Christopher miró a Nick durante unos segundos. Leo estaba bien, así que para él no era algo urgente. No estaba herido. Volvió a bajar la mirada y se concentró en el libro. Y Nick ya no pudo más. Cogió el libro y lo tiró al suelo.

- Sé que Peter es tu jodida debilidad. Que le quieres por encima de todo y de todos y que piensas que debes protegerle de cualquier cosa que le pase. Sé que te preocupas por él más que por mí o por Leo, y lo entiendo. No estoy celoso, porque yo también le quiero, y me gusta que otros le quieran. Cada día sin saber de él, sin saber cómo está, es un infierno. Peter es mi otra mitad en un sentido más que metafórico. Así que puedo entender que él sea tu favorito. Pero nosotros dos aún estamos aquí, y Amy también.

El dolor en las palabras de Nick hizo que Chris reaccionara. Durante unos segundos se acordó de Paul, y de unos padres obsesionados con salvar a un hijo, olvidando a los demás. Christopher abrió mucho los ojos, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había descuidado a su familia.

- No es mi favorito. Os quiero a los tres. Os adoro. Pero es él el que me necesita ahora. Es él el que está lejos. La última vez que le vi estaba gravemente herido y no sé qué podría querer mi yo paralelo de él. Pero tienes razón. Os he dejado de lado y eso no puede ser. Es sólo que si le pasa algo…si no consigo encontrarle…

- …nos morimos – terminó Nick por él. – Lo sé, papá. Pero lo encontremos o no, lo haremos juntos.

Chris asintió y le dio un abrazo. Como quería a ese chico. Quizás Nick a veces hiciera gala de tener muy poco sentido común, pero tenía la habilidad de hacer que él recuperara el suyo. Era como su conciencia, o algo así.

- Lo siento – susurró.

- Conmigo no tienes que disculparte. Pero Amy va a necesitar más de un ramo de rosas para perdonarte.

Chris sonrió un poco, e intentó no llorar. Sabía que si empezaba a llorar no pararía de hacerlo nunca, y eso no sería productivo para nadie.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Leo? – preguntó, recordando lo que había hecho que Nick subiera en primer lugar.

- Te lo he dicho: le ha robado un videojuego a Lucy.

- Es un niño…"Robar" es demasiado fuerte….

- Robar, quitar, coger prestado ¿qué diferencia hay? Papá, estás hablando con un ladrón de mierda, así que…

- No hables así de ti mismo. No eres eso.

- Lo fui. Así que sé perfectamente lo que es robar, y lo que no. Coger algo que no es tuyo, con vistas a no devolverlo, es lo que yo llamo robar.

Chris sabía que Nick tenía razón, pero no se podía creer que Leo hubiera hecho aquello. Sí que se había dado cuenta de que aquellos días el niño había estado un poco difícil, pero como Amy se encargaba de todo, nunca llegó a intervenir. En cierta forma, que Amy fuera tan eficiente había hecho más mal que bien: si ella no hubiera estado, si no hubiera habido allí nadie para cuidar de su hijo, Chris habría tenido que reaccionar antes. La presencia de Amy le servía de escudo para su obsesión con Peter.

Entendía que Leo hubiera estado inquieto. Había perdido a su hermano. Cuando Chris le contó lo que había pasado, el niño lloró durante horas. Le costó mucho consolarle. En ese momento estuvo con él, pero luego le fue dejando de lado, enfermo en su idea de dar con Peter cuando antes. Supo ver que así sólo le había dado más motivos al niño para su mal comportamiento: tal como Nick había dicho, Leo buscaba llamar su atención. Chris podía entender eso, y sabia además que era en gran parte culpa suya. Pero…¿robar? De pronto, se enfadó mucho.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó.

- En el salón, viendo la tele.

Christopher asintió, y se dispuso a salir del desván. Antes de hacerlo, se giró para mirar a Nick.

- Una persona tiene sus límites – dijo. – Yo habría llegado al mío hace mucho tiempo: siempre he sido muy débil. Vosotros me dais fuerza, y tú en especial eres quien me hace mantener la cordura en momentos de crisis. Creo que no te digo lo suficiente lo orgulloso que estoy de ti y lo mucho que te quiero.

Nick se ruborizó un poco, algo cohibido.

- Te lo recordaré la próxima vez que meta la pata. Y yo también te quiero.

Chris le dedicó una media sonrisa, y bajó a hablar con Leo. Lo primero que hizo al llegar al salón fue coger el mando que estaba en la mesilla y apagar la tele. Se dio cuenta de que eso había sido una entrada un poco brusca en cuanto Leo se giró, extrañado, a mirar quién la había apagado. El niño tenía el ceño fruncido, pero de pronto sonrió.

- ¿Me das un abrazo, papá?

Y ya está. Esa frase logró que los ojos de Chris se llenaran de lágrimas. Provocó muchas emociones dentro de él. Leo sonó como un niño abandonado. Sabía que en parte eso era cosa del carácter mimoso del niño, porque tampoco le había llegado a "abandonar". Le daba un beso por la noche, y además sólo había estado raro con él por una semana. Pero aun así fue desolador escucharle decir eso. Le hizo pensar también en que pese a lo mal que había hecho las cosas con él, Leo le quería y seguía buscando su compañía.  
Se acercó a él, y le cogió en brazos.

- Y dos, y tres, campeón.

Le llenó de besos y le estuvo abrazando durante más de cinco minutos.

- ¿Ves la tele conmigo? – preguntó Leo, después de un rato. Christopher suspiró. No quería pasar tan pronto a "esa" parte.

- Luego tal vez, Leo. Ahora tú y yo tenemos que hablar de una cosa.

- ¿De qué?

- Sobre coger cosas que no son tuyas.

- ¿Nick se ha chivado?

- Él no se ha "chivado". Sólo ha sido un buen hermano mayor. Leo, eso que has hecho no está nada bien. Se llama robar, sé que lo sabes, y también sabes que no se puede hacer.

Leo se separó de él, descontento por el cambio de conversación.

- Leo, ven aquí. No te alejes, aún no he terminado de hablar contigo.

- ¡Pero yo sí!

Christopher se acercó a él, le cogió del brazo le dio la vuelta, y le dio un azote fuerte que sonó por toda la habitación. Dos segundos después, como con retardo, se escuchó el llanto de Leo, que empezó flojito y luego se hizo más fuerte.

- ¡Malo! – le gritó el niño, y se llevó la mano a los ojos, restregándoselos.

- No, no soy malo, Leo. Lo que has hecho sí ha sido muy malo y por eso no puedes gritarme ni ponerte insolente conmigo cuando estoy tratando de que lo entiendas.

Como toda respuesta, Leo lloró más fuerte. Chris no tenía corazón para ser duro con él después de lo descuidado que le había tenido aquellos días. Intentó reconfortarle un poco.

- Vamos, no llores y vamos a hablar ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Pero no quiero hablar de eso! – dijo Leo, llorando más.

Chris decidió que en vez de presionarle podía intentar ir poquito a poco con él, y ser paciente.

- Hablemos primero de otra cosa. Como de Amy. Me ha dicho un pajarito que ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo.

- Sí, pero porque tú no estabas. – dijo el niño, y lloriqueó más. Chris le estrechó contra él, y le calmó con palabras suaves.

- Lo siento, campeón. Lo siento mucho.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, y al final Leo se calmó.

- Y dime, ¿cómo ha sido estar con ella? ¿Ha sido buena contigo?

- Ella sí, pero yo no – dijo Leo, y pareció a punto de llorar otra vez. Chris se lo olió y trató de impedirlo.

- Ey, nada de lloros. Vamos, campeón. No hay por qué llorar. Es papá con quien estás hablando ¿mm?

- Pero te vas a enfadar.

- Tal vez un poquito. Pero estás siendo muy valiente, y me lo estás contando, así que voy a tenerlo en cuenta.

- Yo…yo…me he portado mal con ella. Y…y…en el cole también me he portado mal…y…con Nick.

Chris frenó nuevas oleadas de llanto con un abrazo. Iba a tener que ir muy despacito con él. Podía hacer aquello de otra manera: podía limitarse a gritarle y castigarle, pero dudaba que con ello lograra gran cosa. Tal vez el niño no volviera a hacerlo, pero sería por miedo, y no porque comprendiera que no debía portarse así. Haría mejor en tener paciencia y ser todo lo delicado que la situación le permitiera ser. Le daba la impresión de que Leo entendía que lo de robar no estaba nada bien, y que lo que le hacía llorar tanto era sobre todo un ataque de conciencia.

De nuevo, le abrazó hasta que se calmó.

- ¿Y por qué has hecho todo eso, Leo?

- Porque…porque… no sé por qué.

- Peter no está. ¿Eso te enfada?

- Y me pone triste.

- ¿Crees que ha tenido algo que ver con que hayas tenido mal genio estos días?

- A lo mejor.

- Y ¿querías llamar la atención de papá?

Leo se encogió un poco entre sus brazos.

- Me has dicho muchas veces que no debo llamar tu atención haciendo cosas malas. Que me harás más caso cuando sea bueno.

- Pero, ¿aun así lo intentaste?

- Sí – reconoció el niño, con un lloriqueo. – Lo siento.

- Vale, campeón. Mira, no me gusta oír que te has portado mal en casa y en el colegio, pero yo también me he portado mal contigo. No he sido un buen papá contigo estos días, y te pido perdón por eso. Si tú me prometes no volver a hacerlo de nuevo, yo me olvido de todas las travesuras que hayas hecho durante esta semana.

- ¿Todas, todas?

- Todas.

- Pero algunas son muy malas.

- No importa. Prométeme que no volverá a pasar, y dejaremos ese tema. Pero aun quiero hablar contigo sobre el tema de robar.

Leo asintió.

- No volveré a portarme mal en casa y en el cole.

- Muy bien, campeón. Ahora, ¿estás listo para que hablemos sobre videojuegos que no son tuyos?

Leo volvió a llorar con fuerza, y eso aumentó las sospechas de Chris de que se sentía culpable. Chris le frotó la espalda.

- Esta semana ha sido muy dura – dijo Leo al cabo de un rato – Peter no está y….y tú estabas raro….Pensé que había hecho algo malo, y ya no me querías, y por eso apenas hablabas conmigo… - terminó el niño, y Chris se sintió morir. Pensó que no tenía perdón ni disculpa, por haber hecho que su niño se sintiera así. Pero entonces reparó en el gesto de Leo, y se dio cuenta de que el niño no estaba siendo del todo sincero.

- ¿Me estás manipulando?

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó con voz inocente.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiere decir. Pero de todas formas yo te lo explico: quiere decir que quieres que me sienta mal, y me sienta triste para conseguir que no te regañe ni te castigue.

Leo se quedó callado, pillado en su estrategia.

- Ser un poco travieso para llamar la atención de papá es una reacción entendible para lo que ha pasado estos días, pero robar no, Leo, y no está bien que intentes echarme a mí la culpa de eso. ¿Entiendes? Sé que te sientes mal por haber cogido algo que no es tuyo, pero no es mi culpa y lo sabes. ¿Verdad?

Leo siguió sin responder.

- Respóndeme, Leo. ¿Verdad que lo sabes?

Tan sólo hubo más silencio. Leo sabía que su padre tenía razón pero tal vez si se quedaba callado dejaría el tema. Realmente no quería seguir hablando sobre robar. Le hacía sentir malo.

- Leo, responde a la pregunta – insistió Chris, en un tono menos dulce del que había estado empleando. Leo hizo un puchero. – Nada de rabietas, respóndeme, si no quieres que te caliente el culo también por eso.

Ese "también por eso" le hizo entender a Leo que no tenía escapatoria.

- Sí, papá. Lo sé. Lo siento.

- Bien. No vuelvas a intentar manipularme, o me enfadaré. ¿De acuerdo?

Leo asintió.

- Ahora tenemos que hablar de lo que has hecho. Sé que te cuesta, pero ha estado mal y no puede pasar de nuevo.

Leo volvió a asentir.

- No se cogen las cosas que no son nuestras. Por mucho que queramos algo, no podemos quitárselo a otras personas. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, papá. Lo entiendo.

- Eso me parece a mí: que ya lo sabías y aun así lo has hecho.

Leo puso un puchero.

- ¿Me vas a castigar?

- Me temo que sí.

- ¿Con el cepillo?

Chris miró a su lloroso hijo con algo de lástima, pero con determinación.

- Quiero que reflexiones y me digas lo que te mereces, como un niño mayor.

Leo sorbió por la nariz y movió la cabeza enérgicamente, como si estuviera intentando sobreponerse al llanto. Se fue un momento, y Chris le observó con curiosidad, pero no se lo impidió. Pensó que iba a volver con el cepillo, pero se sorprendió cuando le vio venir con un cinturón. Leo dejó el cinturón en la mesa y luego se bajó el pantalón. Chris tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- No, Leo. Con eso no. Anda, ven aquí, mi vida. – dijo, abriendo sus brazos para él. No tuvo que repetírselo. Leo se tiró a sus brazos como si fueran el último refugio del mundo. – ¿Cómo pensaste que iba a castigarte así? Eres mi bebé.

- Pero lo que hice fue muy malo…

- Sí, Leo, y por eso voy a ser algo duro contigo, pero no voy a pegarte con el cinturón.

Leo aún era muy pequeño para eso. Se sentía realmente mal en aquél momento: Leo parecía tener mucha culpabilidad y se planteó si realmente debía castigarle. Pero pensó que sí, porque conocía a su hijo, y se sentía culpable entonces, cuando le estaba regañando, pero si lo dejaba pasar podía volver a repetirse. Leo era de los que les das la mano y te cogen el codo. Además, robar era algo serio. Y el niño se sentiría menos culpable cuando sintiera que "su deuda estaba saldada".

- Entonces, estamos de acuerdo en que te mereces un castigo ¿no? ¿No vas a hacer un berrinche?

- No, papá.

- ¿Quieres que sea aquí o en tu cuarto? – preguntó Chris y Leo le miró extrañado. No solía dejarle elegir.

- Aquí.

- Bien. Pues allá vamos – dijo Chris, y le alzó para colocarle en sus rodillas. Le bajó bien la ropa y le sujetó con una mano, contando con que el niño se revolvería.

SMACK SMACK SMAKC SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMAKC SMACK SMACK

- No se cogen cosas que no son nuestras.

SMACK SMACK SMAKC SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMAKC SMACK SMACK

- Eso no se hace nunca, Leo.

SMACK SMACK SMAKC SMACK SMACK

- Ai, papi.

- Ella jamás te robaría a ti.

SMACK SMACK SMAKC SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMAKC SMACK SMACK

- Au. Papí, no lo haré más. Seré bueno, de verdad.

- Lo peor ya no es sólo que robes, Leo, sino que se lo has hecho a una amiga. Ella se porta bien contigo. Es buena. ¡Justo como yo creía que eras tú!

SMACK SMACK SMAKC SMACK SMACK

- Lo soy, lo soy papi. Snif. No me digas eso, por favor. Snif. Lo sientooo.

Chris se dio cuenta de que había sido un poco duro con esas palabras. Concluyó el castigo con cinco azotes más. Al final, no había sido un castigo tan fuerte. No había ido a por el cepillo. Pero Leo no parecía opinar lo mismo porque lloraba sobre él como si las lágrimas fueran a salvarle la vida. Chris le frotó la espalda y le incorporó. Se sorprendió un poco de la fuerza con la que Leo le abrazó.

- Ya está. Ya pasó, bebé.

- No soy malo – lloró el niño.

- No, campeón, no lo eres.

- Tampoco soy un ladrón.

- Lo sé. Por eso no puedes volver a hacerlo nunca.

Leo asintió y siguió abrazado a él, llorando de una forma que a Chris le rompía el corazón. Así estaban cuando alguien orbitó en la habitación. Era Wyatt.

- Escucha, quieras o no vas a hablar conmigo…- empezó Wyatt, frustrado porque Chris le había estado ignorando. A él y a todo el mundo. Pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la escena. – Oh.

- Hola, Wy.

- Hola. ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, y observó cómo Leo se separaba de Chris y corría hacia él, pidiendo que le cogiera en brazos. Lo hizo con mucho gusto. - Ey, enano ¿por qué lloras? ¿Has sido travieso?

- No. He sido malo. – dijo Leo y lloró más.

- Shhh. Vamos, yo no me creo eso. Mi sobrinito no es malo. Sólo un poquito desobediente.

- No, soy malo, porque he hecho algo muy malo. He robado.

Wyatt guardó silencio un momento. Aquello era un asunto difícil. No podía decir "no tiene importancia" o "no ha sido tan malo", porque era necesario que el niño entendiera que robar era algo que no podía hacer. Pero quería consolarle de alguna manera y buscó la forma de hacerlo. Mientras lo hacía, reparó en el cinturón que había en la mesa, y se horrorizó.

- Dios mío, Chris, ¡que tiene ocho años!

Chris parpadeó por el tono acusatorio que empleó su hermano e intentó ver de qué estaba hablando. ¿Del castigo? No tuvo ocasión de preguntar, porque Wyatt no había terminado.

- Nick me decía que te habías vuelto idiota, pero yo no quería creerlo. Me decía a mí mismo que era simplemente la angustia de no saber dónde estaba Peter. Que ya se te pasaría…Entiendo que te encerraras en ti mismo, pero esto….

- ¿Qué es exactamente "esto"? – preguntó Chris, desconcertado. Wyatt le señaló el cinturón. - ¡No le he pegado con eso! – exclamó, muy ofendido.

- ¿Ah, no? Y entonces, ¿por qué llora así?

- Él sabe que lo que hizo no estuvo bien – explicó Chris, con un suspiro. Aquella vez, castigarle había sido más difícil que nunca. Aún no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. – Ven aquí, campeón. Ven con papá.

Tras unos segundos más de esconderse en el pecho de Wyatt, Leo se bajó y caminó hacia Chris.

- ¿Me das un abrazo? – preguntó el niño como había hecho hacía ya casi una hora.

- Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, campeón – dijo Chris, y le abrazó muy fuerte. – Yo sólo quiero que te portes tan bien como bueno eres.

Poco a poco Leo se fue calmando, y al final se quedó dormido encima de Chris. Con cuidado, Chris le tumbó encima del sofá y le dio un beso. Decidió dejarle dormir un rato, hasta llamarle para comer. Cogió el cinturón y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, indicándole a Wyatt que hiciera lo mismo.

- Mira que pensar que le había pegado con esto. ¿Quién te crees que soy, Wyatt?

- La verdad es que no lo sé, Chris. No hay quien te reconozca. Tienes ojeras ¿has dormido? Amy dice que apenas comes, y porque ella te obliga. Pasas de ella. Pasas de todos. Sólo piensas en Peter.

- ¿Dónde está, Wy? – preguntó, deteniéndose, y mirando a su hermano como si estuviera perdido y Wyatt fuera su mapa. - ¿Por qué me lo ha quitado? ¿Por qué todo el mundo intenta quitarme a Peter? ¿Qué quiere de él? ¿Qué hacía mi otro yo en éste mundo?

- Lo averiguaremos, Chris. Te prometo que lo averiguaremos – dijo Wyatt, y le abrazó. – Y ahora escúchame bien: quiero verte dormir y comer o vendré a obligarte a hacerlo. O peor, llamaré a papá para que lo haga y te aseguró que él no será tan delicado.

- Wy, ya no soy un niño…

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó para picarle, pero luego le sonrió con afecto. – Tienes demasiado encima. Sé que va en contra de tu naturaleza, pero ¿podrías entender que no estás sólo en esto? En vez de ignorarme podrías dejarme estar contigo.

- Tú tienes tus propios problemas, Wyatt. Lo que está pasando con Victoria…

- …es la mitad de malo de lo que estás pasando tú. Victoria está bien. Ve el futuro, sólo eso.

- Y eso es horrible para alguien de su edad. Es una carga más grande de lo que puede soportar.

- Es fuerte.

- Finge serlo, como su padre. Ha visto cosas horribles. Te necesita.

- Y me tiene. Pero tú me tienes también, y es lo que quiero que entiendas. No tienes poderes, Chris. Eso es peligroso para nosotros. Si alguien se enterara sería un buen momento para atacarte. Ahí tienes otro motivo para dejar que yo esté contigo.

- No necesito niñera.

- ¡Maldita sea, Chris, no seas orgulloso!

- No es orgullo. Es…realismo. No soy el centro del mundo. Tú tienes tu familia, y tus problemas. Si no puedo ocuparme de mi propia familia yo sólo entonces es que soy un inútil.

- Christopher a veces entiendo por qué Peter ha resultado ser tan idiota: sólo es el reflejo de lo idiota que es su padre

- Es todo un consuelo ver que te tienen en tanta estima.

Wyatt rodó los ojos.

- Ahora tengo que irme. Venía a decirte que mamá te da dos horas para ir a verla, o si no vendrá ella, sin importarle lo mucho que papá trate de impedírselo. Te han dado tu espacio pero si les sigues evitando son capaces de mudarse aquí de nuevo.

Christopher sonrió un poco. Sabía que la amenaza era en serio: el único motivo por el que su madre no estaba allí gritándole un rato era porque su padre se lo impedía. Sentía curiosidad por saber por qué Leo se mostraba tan…paciente y comprensivo…pero se lo agradecía.

- Iré a verles – accedió. Sabía que no podía volver a alejarse de los suyos. Que no podía encerrarse en la autocompasión y la preocupación.

"Peter, aun no he renunciado a encontrarte" pensó, como si el chico le pudiera oír. "Pero tengo otras personas que también me necesitan. Te encontraré. Te lo prometo."

* * *

REALIDAD 2

_Peter llevaba una semana en aquél mundo de mierda. La primera vez que salió a la calle, entró corriendo en casa de nuevo, asustado. Las calles estaban llenas de basura. Los coches conducían a toda velocidad y había signos de accidentes por todas partes. La gente se gritaba y se insultaba sin motivo aparente. ¿Cómo iba alguien a ser bueno en un ambiente así?_

_Había estado observando a Christopher. Abusaba de sus poderes, bebía, robaba, mentía, estafaba. Se había metido en una pelea y había dejado malherido a su oponente. Él también volvió con algún golpe con aspecto doloroso. Peter se negó a curarle, a pesar de que aun tenía los poderes de luz blanca de su padre y hubiera podido hacerlo. Se lo merecía, por capullo._

_Pese a todas esas lindezas, Peter se dio cuenta de dos cosas:_

_a) aunque era bruto, mal educado y un desastre, su maldad se concentraba en el aspecto mágico. Si el Chris bueno protegía a los inocentes y luchaba contra demonios y luces negras, el Chris malo se dedicaba a cazar luces blancas. Para eso usaba la ballesta, la cual era capaz de manejar con una mano, mientras bebía con la otra. Pero no era un asesino en serie ni nada de eso. Según las palabras del propio Christopher, no mataba sin un motivo para hacerlo: requería demasiado trabajo. Peter intentó aceptar la idea de que estaba viviendo con un asesino. Intentó aceptarla, para poder impedir que hiciera daño a nadie más._

_b) creyó percibir un cambio a lo largo de aquella semana, como si se estuviera volviendo más "normal". Notó que cada vez se parecía más a su padre y eso le agradaba. Tal vez, después de todo, no fuera insalvable. Tal vez, esa pizquita de bondad que percibía en Christopher pudiera hacerse más y más grande, y extenderse no sólo al amor familiar._

_En todos aquellos días, no vio a Leo por allí. Tal como Chris le había dicho, el niño estaba viviendo con Wyatt y con su mujer. Tampoco vio rastro de Wyatt, pero por lo visto en aquél mundo era normal que su tío desapareciera durante días sin decir nada. Descubrió un detalle curioso: en aquél mundo Victoria no veía el futuro. Peter apuntó todo esto en su mente, para hablarlo con su padre cuando le volviera a ver…_

_…si es que volvía a verle de nuevo alguna vez. ¿Por qué Chris no había ido a buscarle? ¿Es que ya no le quería? ¿Es que se había enfadado tanto por lo del cuchillo que le estaba dejando allí como castigo? Cada día que pasaba, Peter se hacía más a la idea de que no iba a volver a verle. Descubrió, con horror, que cada vez encajaba más en aquél lugar. Usaba el cuarto del otro Peter, que era una réplica del suyo. Incluso tenía las guitarras. Todo allí parecía indicar que pertenecía a ese lugar. Después de dedicar una mañana a limpiar la casa, aquello parecía realmente su hogar. Y no sabía si eso le gustaba o le daba miedo._

_En realidad, no veía mucho al otro Chris. Se pasaba el día en el desván, buscando la forma de encontrar a Nick y a Peter, pero no parecía avanzar. No le dejaba subir con él, y Peter sospechaba que era porque en esos ratos espiaba a su familia. Intuía, por algunos comentarios que Chris había soltado el primer día, que tenía una misión que era algo así como matar al verdadero Chris. Y ese era el único motivo de que Peter siguiera allí con él: estar cerca del enemigo para poder combatirlo. Debía impedir que Chris hiciera nada contra su padre: ya fuera porque terminara por volverse bueno, ya fuera porque Peter le clavaría sin dudarlo un puñal en el corazón para impedírselo._

_"Mira. Al final vas a parecerte a tu otro tú más de lo que creías" pensó con amargura un día, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para proteger a un Chris del otro. Se sobresaltó cuando la presencia de Chris interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_- ¿Tú no deberías estar en el colegio? – preguntó Chris._

_- Ah, ¿pero que aquí hay de eso? ¿Y qué les enseñáis a los niños, el arte de estafar, mentir, y robar?_

_- Me encanta tu mala leche, en serio. Sigue así y pronto serás como mi Peter._

_Como toda respuesta, Peter le tiró un libro a la cabeza. Se sorprendió cuando acertó de lleno en Chris. Tenía más puntería de la que creía. Christopher se rió._

_- ¡Te he tirado un libro a la cabeza! ¡No deberías reírte!_

_- ¿Debería castigarte entonces? Porque puedo hacerlo. Tal vez lo haga. Nosotros no hacemos daño a la familia. ¿Lo ves? Esa es otra cosa que nos diferencia. Tanto que vais de buenos, pero vosotros sois peores que nosotros._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Peter, a su pesar._

_- Os pasáis el día diciendo lo mucho que os queréis y la rapidez con la que moriríais unos por otros. Pero luego a la mínima de cambio os enfadáis y atacáis con golpes bajos. Tú echas mucho veneno sobre Chris, Nick le insulta e incluso le mordió una vez. Eso fue divertido, pero no encaja con lo que yo entiendo por "bondad". El propio Christopher a veces mete la pata, pero al menos él nunca tiene la intención de haceros daño. Vosotros sí. Vosotros a veces queréis hacerle daño a él, y hacéroslo mutuamente. ¿No eso de "la intención es lo que cuenta"? Pues, os he visto, y vosotros a veces tenéis mala intención._

_Peter bajó la mirada. Eso era algo en lo que él había pensando a menudo, y que le hacía sentir una mierda: lo mal que a veces trataba a su padre. Él en concreto no solía atacarle directamente tanto como Nick, pero alguna vez lo había hecho y además cada vez que le desobedecía era en realidad como si estuviera faltando a ese supuesto amor que le tenía. Más que supuesto. Pero aquél Chris tenía razón: no siempre sus intenciones eran buenas._

_- Supongo que nadie es perfecto – se defendió Peter, y decir aquella frase fue todo un avance para él, que había pasado muchos años tratando de serlo. - ¿Acaso vosotros nunca os hacéis daño? Dijiste que Peter quiso clavarte un puñal._

_- Pero éste es el universo malo. Es lógico que aquí haya peleas: no que las haya allí. Además, nosotros no buscamos hacer daño con las palabras… No somos tan enrevesados como vosotros. Os he observado y sois tan contradictorios… He llegado a la conclusión de que nadie en vuestro mundo es bueno: sólo tenéis la intención de serlo._

_- Por esa regla de tres yo podría decir que tú no eres malo, y sólo tienes la intención de serlo._

_- Todo se reduce a la intención, después de todo – aceptó Christopher. – Nadie puede dudar que tu Christopher intenta hacer las cosas bien._

_- ¿sabes? Es raro que nos espíes. Papá no os espía a vosotros._

_- Y hace bien. Mi mundo y el tuyo no deberían entrar en contacto. Es peligroso. Muchas cosas están cambiando por lo que estamos haciendo, y más pronto que tarde nos vamos a arrepentir._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Cuando tu Barbas vino aquí, y mató a su alter ego, hizo un gran acto de maldad en un mundo malo. No digo que no tenga sus consecuencias, pero no pasó gran cosa. Pero tú eres bueno, y estás aquí. Cada vez que hagas algo bueno en mi mundo, romperás un poco más el velo del equilibrio. Si tú, del "universo bueno" haces algo bueno en el universo malo, tendremos un gran problema._

_- Pues… no haré nada._

_- No puedes evitarlo. Todo en ti huele a… bondad. Además, eso no es todo. Yo te secuestré en tu universo. Técnicamente hice algo "malo" allí. Sólo fue una pequeña cosa, y ya ha empezado a haber cambios._

_- ¿Cómo cuales?_

_- Tengo mis teorías. Pero me las guardo para mí._

_Peter bufó._

_- Pues que cada uno se quede en su universo, y todos contentos._

_- No es tan fácil. Voy a visitar tu mundo próximamente, y lo que voy a hacer allí…Lo que voy a hacer allí podría causar el fin del mundo._

_Y Peter abrió mucho los ojos, porque Victoria había predicho justo eso: el fin de todo._

_Por primera vez, Peter sintió que el hecho de que él estuviera allí tenía un sentido: tenía que parar a aquél Christopher. Tenía que impedir que hiciera eso que causaría el fin._

_De buena gana hubiera seguido hablando del tema, pero Chris cambió bruscamente de conversación._

_- Va a venir Leo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque es mi hijo._

_- En todos estos días no le he visto por aquí. ¿Ahora vas a decirme que te importa?_

_Peter no lo vio venir: Christopher le cruzó la cara rápidamente, y con mucha fuerza. Su padre lo había hecho en una ocasión, pero no fue tan fuerte. Le dolió mucho, y además, la violencia del movimiento le inundó los ojos de lágrimas. Estaban hablando con relativa normalidad (con la tensión perenne que había entre ambos) y de pronto le había pegado. Peter se asustó, y se encogió sobre sí mismo._

_- Nadie me habla así. Nadie duda de que quiera a mis hijos._

_Peter no respondió. Recordó de pronto que tenía los poderes de su padre, y orbitó, dispuesto a irse lejos de allí. Como no sabía a dónde, se apareció en el parque central de la ciudad, con aquél lago al que una vez intentó escaparse. Se desesperó al ver que era un lugar semidestruído: hasta los parques estaban "contaminados" allí._

_Christopher se quedó helado por la repentina desaparición. Como Peter tenía en ese momento poderes de luz blanca, y él era un luz negra, diseñado específicamente para cazar luces blancas, no le costó mucho sentir su presencia. Vio dónde estaba y decidió dejarle tranquilo unos minutos. Luego, cuando pensó que había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que el chico se calmara, orbitó él también, precedido por sus características orbitas negras._

_Peter estaba apoyado en un árbol, con los brazos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre los brazos. Christopher se puso junto a él._

_- ¿Haces esto a menudo? Lo de escaparte, digo._

_Peter se sobresaltó al oírle y trató de huir de él._

_- Eh, ¿dónde crees que vas? – dijo Chris, agarrándole del brazo._

_- ¡Suéltame!_

_- En cuanto estemos en casa._

_- ¡No es mi casa!_

_- Momentáneamente sí. Y es mejor que un parque._

_- ¡Suéltame! – volvió a repetir. Pensó en orbitar de nuevo, pero como si le oyera el pensamiento, Chris le advirtió:_

_- Puedo seguirte allá donde orbites y si me haces perseguirte en vez de hablar podemos hacer otra cosa. ¿He sido claro?_

_- Sí, señor – barbotó Peter, apresuradamente._

_Entonces Chris se dio cuenta de algo: no escapaba de él por rebeldía, sino por temor. Ese chico estaba realmente acojonado._

_- Vamos a casa._

_- Sí, señor._

_- Te he dicho que yo no soy señor – dijo Chris, y orbitó con él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Peter se alejó de él en cuanto aparecieron en el salón de la casa._

_- Siéntate – pidió Chris, señalando al sofá, y Peter casi corrió para hacerlo al segundo. – No me gusta que insinúen que no quiero a mis hijos. No vuelvas a hacerlo._

_- No, señor._

_- No me llames así – volvió a decir, y continuó. – No me gusta que lo hagan, y por eso te he golpeado._

_En ese momento llamaron a la puerta._

_- Voy a abrir. Quédate aquí._

_- Sí, señor._

_Christopher bufó. ¿El chico estaba sordo o tenía alguna clase de fascinación por la palabra "señor"? Tenía una actitud de quien escucha "salta" y responde "¿cómo de alto?". Meneó la cabeza, y abrió la puerta. Ante él apareció Linda, con Leo de la mano. Peter alucinó al ver a su tía en la puerta. Esa versión de Linda tenía mechas, un piercing y una ropa provocativa a más no poder, y por supuesto, de color negro._

_Peter no pudo escuchar la breve conversación que se produjo entre ambos, porque no hablaron demasiado alto, pero Linda debió de decir algo que no le gustó mucho a Christopher, porque parecía enfadado. Se despidió de ella con afecto y luego dio un portazo. Fulminó a Leo con la mirada, que no debió percatarse o que le dio igual, porque preguntó:_

_- ¿Me das un abrazo, papi?_

_- Un azote te voy a dar. Anda, sube a tu cuarto ahora mismo y agradece que tenga mejores cosas que hacer ahora que darte la zurra que te mereces._

_- Pero papá…_

_- ¿Qué es eso de que le has devuelto el videojuego a Lucy? ¡Te lo tendrías que haber quedado! ¡y encima te has disculpado! – le dijo, con enfado, y se acercó a él. Le cogió del brazo, le dio la vuelta, y le dio un azote que sonó por toda la habitación. Dos segundos después, como con retardo, se escuchó el llanto de Leo, que empezó flojito y luego se hizo más fuerte._

_- ¡Malo! – le gritó el niño, y se llevó la mano a los ojos, restregándoselos._

_- Exacto. Así es como soy y como tienes que ser tú. ¿Cuándo te he enseñado yo a devolver lo que robas? No pienso dejar que te vuelvas una buena persona._

_Leo siguió llorando en silencio, hasta que Christopher suspiró, caminó hacia él, y le dio un abrazo._

_- Ale. Ahora no llores más y no olvides lo que te he dicho. Quiero que subas a tu habitación. Y mañana mismo quiero que le quites de nuevo el videojuego ¿está claro?_

_- Sí, papá. ¿Y ahora me das un abrazo?_

_- Sí, campeón. Si ya lo estoy haciendo. – respondió Chris, y le cogió en brazos. – Yo sólo quiero que seas malo._

_Le consoló un poco y luego le dejó en el suelo, y sólo entonces Leo reparó en que no estaban solos._

_- ¡Peter! – exclamó, y corrió hacia él. Se tiró encima suyo en una especie de achuchón/salto del tigre._

_Peter le envolvió con sus brazos por automatismo, pero estaba algo impactado por lo que había pasado con Chris, por lo que acababa de presenciar, y por el hecho de que ese niño vistiera de negro y tuviera el pelo de punta. ¿Dónde estaba la melena inocente de Leo, y sus colores claros, preferentemente en tonos de azul?_

_- Peter, ¿dónde has estado? ¿dónde está Nick? – empezó a preguntar - ¿Estás bien? ¡Papá me ha pegado! ¡Es tonto!_

_Entre todo lo que podía decir en ese momento, Peter, que no sabía cómo responder, eligió lo siguiente:_

_- Sí, sí que es tonto. Y una mala persona._

_- Ya sé, tú siempre dices que papá es malo y que yo tengo que serlo también. Pero…Lucy es mi amiga y por eso se lo devolví…- explicó el niño, interpretando que la declaración de Peter había sido un regaño. El niño también tenía esa moral invertida según la cual ser mala persona era un objetivo a alcanzar. Ver a "su hermanito" (o al clon de su hermanito) corrompido así le frustró mucho, pero Peter aun no se sentía capaz de confrontar a Chris. Le tenía demasiado miedo._

_- Ese no es Peter, Leo – intervino Chris. – No el que tú conoces. Luego te lo explico. Ahora te he dicho que subas a tu cuarto._

_- Sí, papá – respondió Leo con resignación, y se fue._

_Cuando se quedaron solos, Peter se atrevió a hablar._

_- ¿Le vas a castigar por devolver un videojuego a su legítimo dueño? Es tan retorcido, absurdo y demencial que…_

_- ¿Te he pedido acaso tu opinión? – replicó Christopher. Peter enmudeció._

_- No, señor._

_- Pues entonces estate calladito._

_- Sí, señor._

_- Tú no me escuchas cuando te hablo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Chris con frustración. Se acercó a Peter y le levantó. Le dio tres azotes suaves. – No me llames señor._

_- No señ-…No, Chris._

_- Bien. Ahora escucha. Como te estaba diciendo, no me gusta que insinúen que no quiero a mi hijo, y por eso te he golpeado. Pero ha sido demasiado fuerte, y en la cara. No he debido hacerlo así, y no debes tenerme miedo._

_Christopher tenía experiencia en chicos asustados por traumas relacionados con el maltrato. Esa mirada de Peter no era distinta a la que ponía su Peter y a veces Nick después de un castigo._

_- Ahora vas a darte un baño y luego vamos a pintar en la pared._

_Peter le miró muy extrañado, y sin poder evitar preguntar:_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque es lo que hago con mis hijos cuando tienen miedo de volver a ser maltratados. Les encanta pintar en la pared. Nick en concreto tiene mucho talento, y yo puedo limpiarlo con sólo un hechizo. Si el dibujo es bueno lo dejo durante semanas._

_Peter parpadeó. Una parte de él entendió que Chris intentaba consolarle. No supo si estaba funcionando, pero empezaba a pensar que no tenía que tener miedo de que volviera a golpearle._

_- Ahora vas a venir aquí, y me vas a dar un abrazo. Después, baño. Luego, pintura. – repitió Chris, como dándole instrucciones. Era sencillo que otra persona le dijera cómo debía reaccionar. Así no tenía que pensar en si debía salir corriendo o hacer como que no pasaba nada: tenía que limitarse a hacer lo que Chris le pedía._

_Se acercó a él, y le abrazó, al principio con tensión y con poca naturalidad. Luego con fuerza, y algo de desesperación._

_- Siento haberte asustado. –dijo Chris, y le acarició la cabeza. Se sintió bien. De pronto, aquél Chris le pareció tan cariñoso como su padre y eso hizo que él mismo se pusiera mimoso. Remoloneó un poco junto a él. - Ahora a bañarse, vamos – dijo Chris, impulsándole una palmadita cariñosa._

_- ¿Por qué? Si me he bañado esta mañana…_

_- Te sentará bien. Te relajará._

_- Bueno…_

_- Además, tienes que estar limpio para que después nos ensuciemos. Porque te advierto que aquí se pinta con las manos._

_Peter rió un poco._

_- A ti tampoco te haría mal un baño… - comentó, en un tímido tono de broma, como tanteando el terreno. Christopher le sonrió._

_- En tu mundo todos sois demasiado aseaditos – dijo, como única respuesta._

_Peter subió las escaleras, y Christopher se quedó abajo sintiéndose raro. Tenía algo en el pecho. ¿Qué era? No lo supo, pero de pronto tenía ganas de hacer cosas que nunca antes había querido hacer. Por de pronto, le pareció que debía cortarse el pelo, y los que le conocían sabían que eso era un sacrilegio para él. Y luego había cambios más importantes. Por primera vez desde que había perdido a sus hijos, se planteó la conveniencia de recuperarlos cometiendo un asesinato. Tal vez aquella no fuera la forma. Tal vez no debiera matar al otro Chris. Ya no…no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Pero eso era absurdo. Había matado a más personas de las que podía recordar. La mayoría se lo merecían, pero no por ello dejaban de ser asesinatos. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente con Chris? Porque era como matarse a sí mismo. Porque no creía que Chris se mereciera morir, aunque fuera imbécil. Y porque era el padre de Peter, y haría que el chico fuera tremendamente infeliz si se lo cargaba._

_Mientras Peter llenaba la bañera, pensó en la contradicción que suponía odiar a Chris por querer dañar a su familia y a la vez… comenzar a quererle. Mientras Chris subía a hablar con Leo, pensó en la contradicción que suponía tener al chico como pieza de intercambio y a la vez…comenzar a desear que se quedara con él para siempre._

_Christopher se detuvo delante de la puerta del cuarto de Leo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué eran todos aquellos buenos pensamientos? ¿Por qué de pronto ya no estaba tan seguro de que le gustara del todo su forma de ser?_

_Llamó al cuarto de Leo, y entró. El niño le miró con ojos tristes._

_- ¿Me vas a castigar? – le preguntó._

_Chris iba a responder que sí, para eso había subido, pero fueron otras las palabras que salieron de sus labios._

_- Lucy te robaría sin dudarlo. Y no te lo devolvería._

_- Sé que no debí hacerlo…_

_- Pues si lo sabes, no haberlo hecho._

_- Sí, papá – dijo Leo, resignado, y se puso de pie. Tras dudarlo un poco, Christopher se acercó a él y le dio tres azotes. Leo le miró algo extrañado porque eso fuera todo. Christopher se extrañó también. Pero de pronto ya no estaba tan seguro de que debiera enseñar a su hijo a robar. De pronto ya no estaba seguro de nada. Abrazó a Leo mientras sentía miedo._

_Miedo del cambio que se estaba operando en él._


	77. Chapter 77: De buenos y malos

**N.A.: Muchas gracias por las reviews. Tengo las neuronas dormidas. Yo quería decir algo en éste comentario y no recuerdo qué era. Si me acuerdo editaré. **

**Suerte a los que estáis de exámenes. A mí me quedan 4 días :D**

* * *

REALIDAD 1

Chris observó a Leo dormidito en el sofá y se dijo que le dejaría dormir un poco más. Eso llevaba diciéndose desde hacía quince minutos, pero era verle la carita y simplemente no podía despertarle. Se sentía horrible por llevar una semana sin prestarle la debida atención. Leo estaba muy unido a Peter: sin duda la desaparición del chico tenía que haberle afectado mucho. Tendría que haber estado más pendiente de él. Y no sólo eso, sino que después de "despertar" de su letargo autocompasivo gracias a Nick, lo primero que había hecho era castigarle. Lo único que él quería era la felicidad de sus hijos, y no parecía estarlo consiguiendo.

Al menos lo de Peter no era del todo culpa suya. Es decir, había sido un imbécil por dejar que se lo arrebataran delante de él, y más imbécil aún por no impedir que el chico se autolesionara, pero Peter también había tenido su parte de culpa en lo segundo, y lo primero en realidad había escapado a sus capacidades. De haber tenido sus poderes en ese momento habría orbitado con su hijo lejos del otro Chris, pero no pudo hacerlo. Así que, al menos en un aspecto, lo de Peter no había sido su culpa. Pero lo de Leo sí. Encerrarse en sí mismo había sido total y enteramente culpa suya. Por eso tenía que conseguir, a toda costa, que Leo fuera feliz. Verle así, sonriendo en sueños, le daba paz.

…La paz se rompió en cuanto escuchó gritos. Eran las voces de Amy y de Nick. Amy se había desenvuelto bastante bien aquellos días, y en realidad Chris no deseaba enfrentarse a ella en aquél momento porque tenía muchas cosas que decirle y no sabía cómo, así que decidió dejarles unos minutos a ver si ella podía lidiar con Nick sin su ayuda. Aprovechó para subir a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, dándose cuenta de pronto de que seguía con la ropa que usaba para dormir.

"Es la hora de la comida, Chris. Realmente tienes un problema de horarios cuando te obsesionas con algo, especialmente cuando ese "algo" es Peter."

Apenas se había puesto unos pantalones cuando escuchó que los gritos, lejos de disminuir, aumentaban. Le sorprendía ver que Amy gritaba tanto como Nick. Se propuso intervenir, en cuanto acabara de vestirse. Pero entonces escuchó un golpe y decidió que corría prisa. Sin camiseta, con el calcetín derecho sin poner, y con los pantalones medio cayéndosele porque aún tenía el cinturón en la mano, salió al pasillo a ver qué pasaba.

- ….¿CUÁNDO PENSABAS DECÍRSELO?

Esa fue Amy.

- ¡YA TIENE DEMASIADO ENCIMA!

Ese fue Nick.

- ¡ESO HABERLO PENSADO ANTES!

- SUPONGO QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO PENSÉ, ¿VALE?

- NO, YA, DE ESO ME HE DADO PERFECTA CUENTA, NICHOLAS.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES NICHOLAS!

- Es tu nombre ¿no? - preguntó Amy, dejando de gritar y hablando sólo con sorpresa.

- Es mi nombre de cuando estoy en líos.

- Oh, entonces he hecho muy bien en utilizarlo ahora, ¡PORQUE ESTÁS EN UN LÍO DE NARICES!

- ¡YA HABLAS COMO PAPÁ!

Fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por una carcajada de Chris. Sabía que no era gracioso, pero no pudo evitarlo:

1) Llevaba una semana sin reír.

2) Parecía mentira que en el mundo siguiera habiendo discusiones por ventanas rotas, jarrones destruidos, o lo que sea que Nick hubiera hecho.

3) Nick le sacaba dos cabezas a Amy y aun así parecía amedrentado por ella.

4) Ese "ya hablas como papá" le sonó tan encantador (dejando un lado la forma brusca de decirlo, le gustaba que Nick empezara a verla de esa forma)

Todo eso hizo que su risa fuera inevitable, y le valió la mirada furiosa de lo que parecían dos leones a punto de saltarse a la yugular. Chris levantó las manos en son de paz, no fuera a ser que se convirtiera en la caza del día.

- A ver, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó, tratando de sonar conciliador.

Pero una vez dejó de reír, Amy y Nick volvieron a mirarse y le ignoraron por completo. Si oyeron su pregunta, no le respondieron.

- Te has pasado veinte pueblos, Nicholas.

- ¡Si eso te parece tan malo, será mejor que no te quedes por aquí mucho tiempo, porque no es ni de lejos lo peor que he hecho! – gritó Nick, furioso y dolido, y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la mujer. Entró derecho en su cuarto y le cerró a Amy en las narices de un portazo.

Todo atisbo de humor desapreció en el semblante de Chris.

- Yo me encargo – le dijo a Amy, y entró en el cuarto de Nick, enfadado. - ¿Crees que esas son maneras? – preguntó, nada más entrar. Se serenó un poco al ver que Nick tenía los ojos húmedos, probablemente con lágrimas de rabia, y se frenó del todo cuando vio la forma en que Nick le miraba, como asustado. Tal vez no se esperaba que fuera a entrar detrás de él. O tal vez…

- No, papá, por favor. Lo siento…lo siento mucho…

- Bueno, eso es un buen comienzo. – dijo Chris, que no se esperaba una disculpa tan rápida. Pensaba que iba a tener que pelear un poco más por ella. Lo cierto es que se quedó un poco descolocado, hasta que las siguientes palabras de Nick le aclararon un poco el asunto:

- Por favor, papá, de verdad, no lo volveré a hacer.

Miedo. Nick hablaba con miedo, y tras unos segundos Chris entendió por qué, al seguir la dirección de la mirada de su hijo, que tenía al vista fija en su mano derecha donde llevaba las cosas que no le había dado tiempo a ponerse, como el calcetín, y …el cinturón. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se pensaba aquél día que iba a utilizar el cinturón, si era la cosa que más odiaba utilizar para castigar a sus hijos?

- Nick, tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No voy a pegarte con esto. Es que, por si no lo has notado, estoy a medio vestir. He salido corriendo pensando que iba a estallar la tercera guerra mundial, o algo.

Nick le observó como si se percatara de su peculiar vestimenta por primera vez. Pareció relajarse mucho.

- Has dicho que no vas a pegarme "con eso". Entonces, ¿me vas a pegar?

- Pues no lo sé – respondió Chris, con sinceridad. – Aun no sé por qué debería hacerlo, aunque esa forma de cerrar la puerta y de hablarle a Amy ya me ha dado un buen motivo. ¿Vas a decirme lo que ha pasado?

- ¿Estaré a salvo si te lo digo?

Chris decidió tomárselo con humor.

- Tú sí. Tu trasero ya no lo sé.

Nick suspiró, pero siempre decía que era franco y sincero y era en momentos como aquél cuando tenía que demostrarlo.

- No he ido a clase en toda esta semana.

- ¿QUÉ TÚ NO QUÉ?

- Que no he ido a clase en toda la semana…- repitió Nick, mucho más flojito, amedrentado por la reacción tan sonora de Christopher.

Chris respiró hondo. A que al final sí le daba con el cinturón y todo…

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué has decidido tomarte unas vacaciones? – preguntó, tratando de sonar calmado.

- ¿Acaso el motivo importa?

- Pues hombre, a ti debería importarte mucho, porque depende de lo que sea te mato o me contengo.

Nick dio un par de respiraciones profundas. Bueno, eso era algo así como un chiste (porque no pensaba matarle de verdad ¿no?) así que tal vez su destino no fuera tan negro. Sabía lo poco que a su padre le gustaba que fuera a cuentagotas, así que decidió contarlo todo de golpe.

- Ir a clase sin Peter sonaba como un plan asqueroso, pero aun así hubiera ido, al menos los primeros días. Pero no podía renunciar a encontrar a mi hermano. Tú te encerraste en el desván y yo no sabía cuál era tu plan si es que tenías alguno. Sólo sabía que no habías podido abrir el portal, ni yo tampoco, ni Wyatt, ni nadie de todos los que lo han intentado. Y no podía limitarme a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Cuando Amy me dejó en el colegio este Lunes y luego se fue, vi mi oportunidad de irme: era el único momento del día en el que iba a estar sólo. Así que… me fui. Si te preguntas qué pensaba hacer para dar con Peter…Mi cabeza es algo así como un radar: pateé toda la ciudad metiéndome en la mente de todo con el que me cruzaba, buscando algo sobre Peter. A veces creía tener algo, pero siempre era un Peter diferente al nuestro. Sondeé a varios demonios camuflados, por cierto, y a un par de brujos con puntitos brillantes en la cabeza. Ir por la calle leyendo mentes resulta muy interesante, te encuentras de todo bajo máscaras de normalidad….Ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cabeza, tranquilo. El caso es que hice eso durante toda esta semana. Y hoy que vuelve a ser Lunes tampoco fui. Tú diste el aviso de la desaparición de Peter al colegio y a la policía, pero se supone que yo iba a seguir yendo a clase. El director pensó que necesitaba tiempo por todo lo que estaba pasando, y eso que no sabe ni la mitad, pero estaba preocupado por mí. Han llamado del colegio para hablar contigo, lo ha cogido Amy, se ha enterado, y ha empezado a gritarme. Eso es lo que ha pasado.

Chris escuchó con atención, y no dijo nada. Meditó las palabras de Nick. Le gustó que no intentara excusarse ni aun sabiendo que el silencio le estaba matando. Nick no dijo nada, sólo esperó, a que él dijera algo. Le gustó también que se lo contara todo, abiertamente y con sinceridad, y sin necesidad de presionarle.

Se dio cuenta de que a Nick también le había dejado de lado. No es que no lo supiera, pero de alguna forma no había caído en la cuenta de que Nick el fuerte, Nick el que tiraba de todo cuando él desaparecía en las profundidades de su infierno personal, era el que peor debía de estar llevándolo. Peter era su otra mitad, como tanto decían, y el hecho de que Nick no estuviera llorando por las esquinas quería decir que se lo estaba comiendo todo, y guardándoselo para sí mismo. Eso nunca era bueno; él lo sabía por experiencia.

Se sentó en la cama y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, mientras seguía pensando en el hecho de que su hijo se había pasado una semana entera recorriendo las calles buscando una mínima señal en la cabeza de alguien que le dijera dónde podía estar su hermano. Le daba tanta pena…Chris sabía que eso no servía de nada. Peter no estaba allí. Por desgracia él sabía dónde estaba, pero no cómo llegar. Peter estaba en otro plano, y la puerta al mismo había sido sellada. Ni todas las mentes del mundo podrían ayudar a Nick a dar con él.

Chris se sorprendió por la paciencia de Nick. La paciencia no era el fuerte de su hijo, y menos cuando estaba esperando un castigo. Pero allí estaba, de pie, mirándole, sin interrumpirle. Por fin, Chris se dirigió a él:

- Hay cinco cosas que quiero aclarar contigo, Nick.

Nick se estremeció. Cinco. Esas eran demasiadas. Su trasero estaba muerto. Intentó pensar con rapidez: evidentemente estaba lo de la falta de respeto a Amy de hacía unos momentos…Y su gran cagada con lo de faltar a clase. Pero ¿cuáles eran las otras tres? Algo habría, seguro. Nick se metía en problemas más rápido de lo que salía de ellos. Pudiera ser que hubiera algo en lo que no había caído. Tal vez su padre veía muchas más cosas penalizables que las que él veía en sus "vacaciones". Quizás estuviera molesto porque hubiera leído la mente de los viandantes…sí, esa podía ser la tercera "cosa" que su padre quería "aclarar". De las otras dos no tenía ni idea. Pero se enteraría pronto, seguro. Suspiró. Se acercó a su padre como un condenado hace el camino hacia el patíbulo y probó con su mejor cara de pena. Pero Chris a veces tenía el corazón muy frío, y no pareció conmoverse ¬¬

Nick se resignó a su destino. Había sabido que acabarían así más pronto que tarde. Tan sólo había esperado que para cuando Chris se enterara y decidiera castigarle, Peter ya estuviera de vuelta, porque él le hubiera encontrado. Pero su búsqueda había resultado infructuosa y ya no tenía ninguna clase de aliciente. Aquello era una mierda.

Chris no dejaba de sorprenderse por la "docilidad" de su normalmente rebelde y malhablado hijo. Nick se acercó a él sin decir nada, aunque le puso su mejor mirada de "sé que mis ojos te conmueven". Chris estaba inmunizado, y aun así le costó mantenerse firme. Había pensado hablar primero con él, pero al verle tan dispuesto hubo un cambio de planes, y decidió ir primero con la parte "difícil". Le tumbó sobre sus rodillas, constatando que no sólo era más alto después de su "estirón demoníaco" sino que también pesaba más. Le apoyó más en la cama que encima suyo, y le dio el primer azote. Nick no pareció inmutarse.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- No puedes gritar a Amy, y menos cuando te está regañando.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Tampoco puedes cerrar las puertas así, en la cara de la gente.

Chris maniobró para bajarle la ropa a Nick. El chico ni colaboró ni se lo impidió. Chris frunció el ceño. No le gustaba tanta pasividad.

- ¿He sido claro en los dos primeros puntos?

- Mucho, papá.

Bueno, al menos sabía que no se había quedado mudo. Terminó de bajarle la ropa, y prosiguió, con un poco más de intensidad.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Ai.

No, mudo no estaba. Chris casi se alivió por oírle quejarse. Casi, porque evidentemente preferiría oír mil cosas de sus labios antes que eso. Pero era lo que tocaba.

- Faltar a clase es algo que NO te voy a permitir, y menos durante una semana.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris se detuvo, y preguntó:

- ¿He sido claro en el tercer punto?

- Mucho, papá.

- Bien.

Entonces le levantó, y le colocó la ropa. Le sostuvo junto a él, y le dio un beso. Le acarició la nuca al ver que estaba llorando un poco. A Nick pareció gustarle que le tocara el cuello, así que empezó a masajeárselo. Le dio un beso en la frente.

- Tampoco puedes pretender que me crea que te sientes tan calmado como aparentas. Sé que te destroza no tener a tu hermano aquí y te juro que voy a traerle de vuelta. Pero lo haré yo. Te lo traeré. No me rendiré nunca. ¿He sido claro en el cuarto punto?

Nick asintió, sus lágrimas haciéndose más intensas. En cuestión de segundos empezó a llorar de verdad. Chris le dio otro beso, y le siguió mimando.

- Tampoco voy a dejar que asumas de nuevo responsabilidades que son mías. Ya lo has hecho demasiadas veces y no pienso cometer los mismos errores que Patrick cometió con Paul. Tengo que aprender a no refugiarme en mí mismo cuando sucede algo malo, porque últimamente no dejan de suceder ese tipo de cosas y lo único que parece que puede hacer es reaccionar bien, y no estoy haciendo ni eso. Sé que has estado muy pendiente de Leo, y eso tendría que haberlo hecho yo. Sé que también has estado pendiente de mí, y eso es algo que no deberías tener que hacer nunca. Y sé que de no haber sido por ti, yo seguiría ahora mismo en el desván sin hacerle ningún bien a nadie. Así que gracias. – dijo, y le dio un beso más. - ¿He sido claro en el quinto punto?

Nick sonrió un poco, por el patrón que estaba siguiendo su padre, y luego le miró.

- Mucho, papá.

- No va a ser sólo un gracias – dijo Chris. – Ya te he tenido demasiado tiempo sin poder conducir. Puedes volver a hacerlo cuando quieras. A mí no me engañas: si no te has quejado es porque conducir te da miedo, pero quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué. Yo iré contigo las primeras veces, y verás cómo conduces tan bien como haces todo lo demás.

Nick no dijo nada y se dejó mimar el pelo.

- Y, si te gustó el hechizo de pintar con la mente, te enseñaré otros muy parecidos y muy chulos. Es algo que ya debería haber hecho, en realidad. Soy poco más que un barman inculto y sin mucho mundo. Ni siquiera fui a la universidad, pero si hay algo de lo que sé es de magia. Te enseñaré todo lo que quieras saber. Incluso cosas que, entre tú y yo, no son muy reglamentarias – dijo y se rió un poco – Casi todo lo que hago con la magia no es muy reglamentario. Pero los "malos" no suelen respetar las reglas, después de todo. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé y haremos todo lo que tú quieras hacer. Siempre has dicho que Peter recibe más atenciones que tú, y no quiero que pienses que lo hace también cuando no está. Todos los días van a ser "el día de Nick" a partir de ahora. Y daremos con tu hermano. Y cuando estemos juntos lo solucionaremos todo. Y seremos felices. Eso es algo que te prometo ahora y siempre, Nick: voy a encargarme de que seas feliz.

Nick le miró con agradecimiento, y luego su estado cambió repentinamente a juguetón y puso un puchero:

- Has sido injusto. Los puntos cuatro y cinco está desproporcionados con los otros tres – protestó, viniendo a decir "quiero que me mimes más". Chris le entendió perfectamente pero decidió hacerle de rabiar un poco.

- Tienes razón: he sido demasiado blando contigo. Para ser justos tendría que ser más duro, ¿no te parece? Una semana entera sin ir a clase no se merece tantas recompensas y un castigo tan suave.

Nick hizo más grande su puchero, sabiendo que estaban jugando, y Chris se tuvo que reír ante esa cara.

- Pero qué pequeño eres cuando quieres – comentó, totalmente encantado. La personalidad de sus hijos era algo que le fascinaba. Eran como piezas que encajaba perfectamente: él era muy cariñoso, y ellos también.

Estuvieron remoloneando un poco más, Nick muy contento por haber salido tan bien parado de lo que había previsto como su muerte, funeral, y entierro. ¿Chris se estaba volviendo blando o era sólo que le quería? Sonrió, sabiendo que era lo segundo.

- Bueno, y ahora, creo que alguien debería ir a calmar a Amy y no voy a ser yo – dijo Chris, en un tono casi jocoso. – Creo que ella enfadada da algo de miedo ¿eh? Pero no tiene pinta de ser peligrosa. Tal vez si te disculpas esconda las garras.

- No pienso disculparme – dijo Nick. – Ella no debería haber gritado.

Chris frunció el ceño, pero aun no renunció a hablar con él de forma agradable y distendida.

- Sí que tienes que disculparte, hijo. Sé que te gritó pero… a veces, ya sabes…los padres, o la gente que está a cargo de uno…pues….gritan cuando metemos la pata. Entre tú y yo, y no se lo digas a Amy, creo que las mujeres gritan más.

- ¡Pero ella no es mi madre ni está a cargo de mí!

- Bueno, lo primero no te lo discuto. Lo segundo…en fin, cariño, creo que eso no lo puedes negar. No sólo porque sea mi novia, y eso de alguna manera la de ciertos "derechos y deberes" para con vosotros, sino porque me parece que estos días se lo ha ganado.

- No es nada mío – insistió Nick – Y no me voy a disculpar.

- Sí vas a hacerlo, Nick. – replicó Chris, ya mucho más serio. – Y va a ser una disculpa sincera. No sólo por los gritos y cerrarle la puerta, sino por haber faltado a clase cuando se suponía que te quedabas en el colegio, donde ella te dejaba.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- Tienes tres segundos para hacerlo de buenas y por propia voluntad. Sino pensaré que necesitas un incentivo.

- No me puedes obligar.

- Uno…

Nick negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

- Dos…no estoy jugando, Nick.

- Yo tampoco. Tengo mi orgullo.

- Y tres. Sé que lo tienes, y va a salirte caro – dijo, y le agarró bien porque Nick trató de escaparse. Forcejeó un poco con él – Mira que arruinas los momentos. Con lo fácil que hubiera sido disculparte, pero tú has cogido el camino difícil – le reprochó, e intentó ponerle sobre sus rodillas, aunque Nick hacía fuerza y era difícil.

- No, papá, no, me disculparé…

- Ya es tarde para eso, Nick. Ten por seguro que lo harás, pero después. Te he dado demasiadas oportunidades pero tú te has negado como un cabezota y sólo has accedido cuando has visto que te voy a castigar. Bien, pues a ver si la próxima vez no tenemos que llegar a esto. – le dijo, y dejó caer su mano. Nick se retorció y fue mucho peor cuando intentó bajarle el pantalón. Al final, lo consiguió. – Nick, estate quiero – advirtió, y comenzó el castigo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Au. Papá, no, ya me has castigado antes. Ai, ¡me duele!

- Ya lo siento, Nick, pero cuando te digo algo quiero que lo hagas. A la primera.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Nick se movía mucho, y Chris tenía problemas para sujetarle. Cuando era más pequeño que él, no tenía tantos problemas, pero Nick era ahora más alto y pesaba más. Perfectamente podían ser diez kilos más, y él no quería que se cayera.

- Ponte sobre la mesa – le dijo.

Aquello hizo que Nick se quedara quieto de repente, para empezar a revolverse después con más ganas.

- Sobre la mesa – repitió Chris, y le impulsó con una fuerte palmada. Nick lo hizo, pero empezó a llorar mucho, y Chris decidió ser rápido.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No quiero que obedezcas a todo como si no tuvieras personalidad ni orgullo, pero creo que sabes en qué momentos el orgullo hay que tragárselo. Cuando uno mete la pata, se disculpa. – le dijo, y luego suspiró. – Vamos, levántate. ¿Te vas a disculpar?

Chris creyó ver que asentía, pero apenas tuvo tiempo porque Nick se tiró a él con tanta fuerza que casi le hace caer al suelo.

- Eh. Vale, eh. ¿Por qué lloras así?

Caray, no había sido para tanto. No era ni de lejos uno de los castigos más duros que le había dado, y ahora, que el supiera, no tenía otros motivos para llorar, como los había tenido antes por la ausencia de Peter.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – le pidió.

- ¿El qué? ¿Castigarte? Ya sabes que hacer para que no vuelva a hacerlo, Nick – le dijo, pero Nick negó con la cabeza, indicando que no era eso. - ¿El qué entonces?

Nick se quedó en silencio, pero pareció calmarse un poco, consciente de que se había dejado llevar por el llanto.

- Nick, ¿qué es lo que no quieres que vuelva a hacer?

…

- ¿Qué es cariño? – preguntó Chris, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Pero Nick se moriría antes de decirlo. Le daba demasiada vergüenza. Lo que no quería es que Chris volviera a castigarle sobre la mesa. Cuando usaba el cinturón no podía castigarle encima suyo, pero sino siempre le castigaba de la misma forma: sobre sus rodillas. Nick sabía que era tonto pensar así, pero eso le hacía sentir seguro. Protegido. Así se había sentido la primera vez. Gracias a eso podía aceptar que Chris le castigara: porque sentía que no había nada de lo que debiera tener miedo.

- Vamos, bebé, confía en papá – pidió Chris, de forma dulce y aniñada al notar que algo le angustiaba.

- Sé que… sé que te he enfadado mucho pero no tenías por qué…

- No me has enfadado mucho – interrumpió Chris – Sólo un poquito, porque eres muy testarudo.

- Pero no tenías por qué decirme que me pusiera sobre la mesa. Ya había entendido el mensaje: el orgullo es malo.

Chris comprendió entonces cuál era el problema.

- ¿Piensas que te he dicho eso como parte del castigo? Fue porque te movías mucho, cariño, y yo no podía sujetarte como hago con Leo. No quería que te cayeras al suelo.

Nick se sintió raro al saber que su padre sólo había querido evitar que se cayera. Era una prueba más de lo mucho que Chris deseaba ahorrarle cualquier dolor, irónicamente incluso mientras le estaba castigando. Le hacía sentir querido.

- ¿De verdad lo hiciste por eso?

- De verdad. Y, ya que estamos, puntualicemos una cosa: el orgullo no es malo; el exceso sí. No eres especialmente orgulloso, pero sí muy testarudo. Sabías que no tenías razón y aun así has sido incapaz de reconocerlo. Y ahora escúchame: vas a salir ahí y vas a disculparte ¿estamos?

- Sí, papá. ¿Puedo lavarme la cara antes?

- Claro. – respondió Chris, y le acarició como si quisiera quitarle él mismo el rastro de lágrimas.

Cuando Nick estaba yendo al baño, sin embargo, se cruzó con Amy, y bajó la mirada fingiendo que no la había visto, totalmente cortado. Ella por su parte le miró, y luego miró a Chris. Cuando estuvieron solos le protestó poniendo una cara tan parecida a la de Nick que Chris casi se ríe.

- Joder, Chris. Le he gritado tanto con la esperanza de que no le castigaras, o no mucho al menos, pero lleváis allí media hora. ¡Pobrecito! No han sido unos días fáciles para él…

- No he sido muy duro con él – dijo Chris, complacido y fascinado porque ella se preocupara así por su hijo. – Tranquila, mamá gallina. Su polluelo está a salvo.

Amy sonrió y se ruborizó a partes iguales por esa forma de decirlo, pero lo de "mamá gallina" le gustó. No tuvo ocasión de decir nada más, porque Nick salió en ese momento.

- Amy… siento haberte gritado… y haber cerrado así la puerta… y haber faltado a clase yéndome después de que me dejaras…

- No tienes que disculparte, cariño. Sé que lo sientes.

- Sí, si tengo que hacerlo. Y no porque papá me esté fulminando ahora mismo con una mirada que debía de estar penalizada por la ley, sino porque él tiene razón. Tú sí eres algo mío. No sé bien qué, pero eres algo. Y supongo que nunca es malo tener más gente que se preocupen de uno. Sobre todo cuando hasta hace poco no tenía a nadie.

Amy le espachurró en un abrazo.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó Nick, riendo un poco. - ¡Que me asfixias!

- A abrazos te voy a asfixiar – dijo ella, y en verdad parecía que se lo había propuesto. Chris se dio cuenta de pronto que se había perdido algo en aquella semana. Como que estaban mucho más cercanos. Hasta tenían peleas y reconciliaciones de…madre e hijo. Se le secó la garganta.

- Ale, basta de sentimentalismos. ¿Hoy no se come, o qué? – dijo Chris, para romper un poco el hielo. – Voy a despertar a Leo…

Pero Leo ya estaba despierto, y había subido a su cuarto, tal como descubrió Nick cuando se quedó sólo en el piso de arriba. Al quedarse a solas le volvieron a entrar ganas de llorar. Tenía ganas de llorar todo el tiempo desde que no estaba Peter, y su padre había abierto el grifo de lágrimas. Nick hizo lo que pudo por cerrarlo, y lo consiguió, más o menos. Pero al que oyó llorar fue a Leo. Se sobrepuso a sus propias emociones, y entró al cuarto de su hermano.

Efectivamente, el niño estaba llorando. Inocente de él, Nick pensó que aun lloraba por el castigo que sabía que su padre le habría dado por robar el videojuego. Se acercó él.

- Ssh. Vamos, enano. ¿Papá fue muy duro contigo? Sé que duele un poquito pero cada vez menos ¿a que sí? En un ratito no te dolerá nada. Lo que tienes que hacer es no olvidar lo que papá te haya dicho ¿vale? Lo que ha tratado de enseñarte.

Leo sorbió por la nariz.

- Ya….snif…ya no me duele.

- ¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

Leo no respondió, pero siguió llorando. Nick se mordió el labio y se hurgó en el bolsillo. Sonrió al encontrar lo que quería.

- Ten, Leo. Toma un caramelo. Pero para cogerlo tienes que dejar de llorar ¿eh?

- No.

- ¿No? ¿No quieres un caramelo?

- No, no puedo cogerlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque soy malo…- dijo Leo, y lloró más.

Nick se quedó callado, y algo pensativo. Intentó hacer lo que hubiera hecho Peter en su lugar.

- Mmmm. Yo tengo un remedio para eso.

Leo le miró con cara de "no te creo".

- Que sí: es un remedio mágico. Con ese remedio no importa lo malo o lo desobediente que uno haya sido.

Leo levantó la cabecita y le miró con interés y curiosidad, llorando mucho menos de pronto. Nick le cogió de la mano y tiró de él un poquito, para que se levantara.

- Ven conmigo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A por ese remedio mágico.

Nick tiró de él por toda la casa, aparentando mucha seguridad. Llegaron al salón, donde estaba Chris, algo sorprendido por ver que Leo no estaba allí. Al verles pareció relajarse, y luego se enterneció a ver que Leo estaba llorando.

- Se lo tienes que pedir a él – le explicó Nick, como si le contara un secreto.

- No, que me va a pegar otra vez.

- Mmm. Yo no le veo enfadado. – comentó Nick, como si Chris no pudiera oírles. – Ya te ha castigado ¿no?

- Sí – dijo Leo, e hizo un puchero.

- Pues entonces ya está. ¿Quieres ese remedio o no?

Leo le miró con cara de "más te vale que no me engañes" y dio un pasito hacia delante.

- Papi, quiero un remedio mágico.

Chris, que había observado toda la escena con mucha curiosidad, se sintió más que desconcertado. Nick disfrutó de esa expresión perdida por unos segundos, y luego utilizó su poder para hablar directamente en la mente de su padre:

"Dale un beso, alelao".

Chris entendió, y sonrió un poco. Luego miró a Nick con el ceño fruncido y pensó:

"¿A quién llamas tú alelao, mocoso?"

Pero en verdad estaba más que enternecido y sabía que Nick, aún dentro de su mente, lo sabía. Le sonrió, y caminó hacia Leo. Le dio un beso mientras le cogía en brazos.

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó. Leo pareció pensárselo así que Chris le dio otro beso y Leo sonrió un poquito. – Esa es la sonrisa que yo quiero ver.

- Papi, lo siento mucho…

- Ya hemos hablado de eso, campeón, y todo está perdonado.

- Pero yo me siento mal…

- Pues no deberías, señorito. Si papá te dice que no hay por qué sentirse mal entonces es que no hay por qué sentirse mal. – dijo Chris, hablando medio en broma medio en serio y le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

Leo sonrió entonces mucho más.

- Te dije que no importaba que uno se hubiera portado mal – intervino Nick, contento de ver a Leo más animado. – Este remedio es infalible para dejar de llorar.

- Y tú ven aquí, que para ti también hay – dijo Chris y sin esperar respuesta, agarrando a Leo con un brazo, atrajo a Nick con el otro, hasta abrazarle.

"Has sido muy bueno con él" le dijo mentalmente, con orgullo.

Prolongó el abrazo a sus dos hijos todo lo posible, y luego les miró con mucha ternura.

- Os quiero tanto que ni sabéis cuánto.

- ¿Aunque haya sido malo? – preguntó Leo.

- ¿Aunque sea un dolor de muelas? – preguntó Nick, casi a la vez. Los dos sonaron como si tuvieran la misma edad, y no ocho años de diferencia. Chris sonrió.

- No eres malo, Leo. Vas a devolver ese videojuego ¿verdad? Y no lo vas a volver a hacer. Y lo sientes mucho. Pues entonces todo lo demás no importa. Y tú no eres un dolor de muelas, Nick, y aunque lo fueras, serías MI dolor de muelas y eso hace que no quererte no sea una opción.

Nick le sonrió. Amy les encontró así, los tres abrazados y protestó.

- Jo, ¡yo también quiero!

Nick le sacó la lengua.

- Es mío y no lo comparto.

- Oye, y ¿no crees que yo debería pode opinar al respecto? – preguntó Chris, divertido.

- Nadie te preguntó.

Se rieron a la vez, por lo natural que era aquello. Por lo bien que sentaba escuchar a Nick sobreactuar como un niño para hacerles reír. Por la facilidad con la que lo conseguía. Chris se sintió feliz…y lo atravesó una punzadita de culpabilidad por sentirse así en aquél momento en el que Peter no estaba. La felicidad era un sentimiento prohibido para él, hasta que encontrara a SU tesoro.

- Papi, tengo hambre – protestó Leo, agarrándole del brazo.

- Sí, campeón, no me extraña porque ya es muy tarde. Vamos a comer, que Nick tiene que ir a la escuela de magia. ¿A que a esa no has faltado ¬¬?

- El abuelo es el director, papá. Hay que ser suicida para faltar a un colegio donde tu abuelo es el director.

- Anda tira…tira, que tienes un morro…- refunfuñó Chris señalándole la cocina. Nick caminó pero le miró con una sonrisa. – No sonrías tanto que verás tú lo que pasa si algún día decides hacer esto de nuevo.

Nick intentó poner cara de circunstancias, pero no podía esconder la sonrisa porque sabía que su padre ya le había perdonado. Chris rodó los ojos, pero realmente no estaba enfadado ni podía estarlo: no cuando no había estado ahí para Nick y cuando los actos del chico se debían sólo a su deseo de recuperar a su hermano.

Comieron todos juntos, y poco después Nick se preparó para irse a la escuela. Su abuelo pasó a buscarle como hacía todos los días, desde que Chris no tenía poderes.

Leo, Chris y Amy se quedaron solos.

- Papi – dijo Leo con una voz y una carita de angelito que a Chris le daba algo de mala espina. Además le había llamado "papi" aunque últimamente lo hacía a menudo.

- Dime.

- ¿Puedo gastarle a Nick una bromita pequeñita?

- Pero si no está…

- Pues por eso. Es que necesito que no esté.

- ¿Y qué entiendes tú por "bromita pequeñita"?

- No te lo puedo decir, papi, es una sorpresa.

Chris buscó la manera de no arruinarle la diversión a su hijo y al mismo tiempo asegurarse de que no hacía nada que resultara ser demasiado. Le gustaba verle animado y juguetón de nuevo, y además sentía curiosidad por lo que Leo fuera a hacer (ese tipo de trastadas de su hijo le divertían mucho, como cuando pintó a Amy o una vez que le hizo creer a Wyatt que su móvil estaba encantado. Chris sonrió: eso sólo le funcionó una vez, cuando descubrió sus poderes y empezó a mover cosas con la mente, haciéndole todo un numerito digno de un Oscar a Wyatt, que aún no lo sabía.)

Esas cosas eran inocentes y Chris había sufrido muchas, muchas bromas por parte de Wyatt, y sabía que eran una parte esencial y divertida de una relación de hermanos…pero también sabía que a veces uno se podía pasar.

- No puede ser nada peligroso ni puedes romper nada suyo, ni estropeárselo, ni quitárselo. No puede haber magia de por medio. No puede ser algo que le haga algún tipo de daño y si Nick te pregunta yo no sabía nada. ¿Normas claras?

Leo asintió.

- Pues entonces ve a divertirte.

Leo sonrió ampliamente, y subió las escaleras corriendo. Chris se giró para enfrentarse a una Amy que le miraba con diversión.

- Cómo se nota qué favoreces al pequeño.

- Solidaridad entre hermanos menores – replicó Chris, con una sonrisa. Pero luego se puso serio. Por fin están solos y él tenía muchas muchas cosas por las que disculparse. . – Amy…por dónde empiezo…

- ¿Por lo idiota que eres? – sugirió ella. – Sí, he dicho idiota, no te sorprendas tanto. Llevas días siendo un …vegetal. Me alegra que Nick te haya despertado: así yo puedo matarte.

Glup. Mujeres con carácter. Con su madre Chris ya tenía más que suficientes en su vida.

- No reacciono bien a…las situaciones complicadas – dijo él, a modo de explicación, o tal vez de disculpa.

- No. A esas reaccionas perfectamente. No reaccionas bien a que a tus hijos les pase algo.

- Bueno, ¿y qué padre no? – contraatacó, a la defensiva.

- Chris, entiendo que estás viviendo un infierno, y en realidad me pareces bastante fuerte por como lo estás llevando todo, pero no puedes convertirme en un mueble cada vez que las cosas se pongan feas. Estoy aquí, y no puedes olvidarte de eso cuando hay problemas: es cuando menos debes hacerlo porque para eso estoy. En lo bueno, y en lo malo.

- En la salud y en la enfermedad – replicó él, bromeando, como si fueran unos votos matrimoniales. Eso le hizo pensar en la visión de Victoria, sobre su boda. Con todo lo que estaba pasando había establecido ciertas prioridades y apenas había pensado en eso.

- Salud es lo que no vas a tener como vuelvas a hacerme esto – le aseguró ella – Me has tenido muy preocupada.

- Perdona – musitó Chris, con sinceridad, conmovido porque ella parecía realmente angustiada, como si la hubiera hecho sufrir mucho.

- Te va a costar más que un "perdona". Con esos ojos que tienes puedes conseguir casi cualquier cosa de mí, pero no soy tan blanda – replicó ella, haciéndose la dura.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó Chris, entre preocupado y divertido.

De pronto Amy se mordió el labio y aparentó como quince años menos de los que tenía. Chris se sorprendió por aquél gesto infantil.

- ¿Podemos ir al cine? – preguntó ella, y Chris parpadeó. ¿Eso? ¿Eso era todo lo que ella iba a pedirle para compensar una semana de apatía? Definitivamente esa mujer no sabía negociar.

- Claro. ¿Tú y yo?

- Y Leo, por supuesto. Mientras Nick está en la escuela. ¿Podemos?

- Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, señorita Evinson. – respondió Chris y la miró con dulzura. - ¿El cine? ¿Tan barato me va a salir? – preguntó, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tú sabes cuánto hace que no voy al cine? – preguntó ella, como con fastidio.

- Amy, acabas de sonar como una niña.

- ¡Porque por dentro es lo que soy!

Chris sacudió la cabeza, y un rato después, él Amy y Leo fueron al cine. Leo se sumó al club de "ir al cine mola", y Chris intentó no ser un aguafiestas. Intentó ser una buena compañía. Pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera se enteró de qué iba la película. Él sólo podía pensar…bueno, sí, en Peter. En Peter, en Peter, y siempre en Peter. Hasta dar con él. Pero fingiría. Sería fuerte, por su familia. Porque ellos merecían que lo fuera. Porque ellos necesitaban que lo fuera.

A la salida del cine fueron a comprar un par de cosas que faltaban en casa. En la caja había una cola enorme, y Chris se puso alerta: Leo no llevaba muy bien eso de esperar. Como a todo niño, le parecía aburrido, y aunque solía portarse bien en las tiendas, si había cola en la caja siempre armaba algo de follón. Pero aquél día no. Aquél día se estuvo quietecito a su lado y al de Amy aunque Chris le oía suspiras, con fastidio. Apreció mucho los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo su niño.

Mientras esperaban, pasó una de esas escenas que nadie quiere presenciar. En la caja de al lado se producía una escena similar: un hombre y una mujer esperaban con su hijo a que la interminable cola avanzara. El niño, que no podía ser mucho más pequeño que Leo, estaba tan aburrido como él, y poquito a poco con la timidez pero a la vez con la confianza inocente de los niños, el chico se acercó a Leo como buscando compañía infantil para el rato de aburrimiento. Aunque no se conocían, empezaron a hablar en miró a Chris como preguntándole si podía ir a jugar con el niño y él le sonrió.

- No vayas muy lejos ¿vale? Y no tardes mucho.

Leo se fue como si le hubieran dado la libertad después de cincuenta años de cárcel. Chris sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿No te preocupa que se pierda? – preguntó Amy.

- Se conoce éste centro comercial como la palma de su mano. Además, sé dónde va a estar: en la sección de tecnología, con los videojuegos. Como si lo viera. Si veo que tarda en venir, iré a buscarle.

Claro que a Chris le preocupaba un poco que Leo se alejara. Un mucho, en realidad, porque era muy obsesivo con la seguridad de sus chicos. Pero también sabía que el niño necesitaba que confiara en él. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Leo quería estar sólo, y era bueno que fuera ganando un poquito de independencia. Alguna vez le había enviado a tal pasillo a coger no sé qué que se le había olvidado y Leo podía hacerlo perfectamente, así que sabía que el niño podía moverse por allí con facilidad.

Pero, un par de minutos después, los padres del "nuevo amigo" de Leo se dieron cuenta de que su hijo no estaba a su lado. No parecían haberse percatado hasta entonces. Se asustaron mucho, y Chris no tuvo ni tiempo de decirles que su hijo estaba bien cuando los dos niños regresaron. Leo caminó hacia él con una sonrisa, y los padres del otro niño fueron hacia él con evidente alivio. Se abrazaron brevemente, pero de pronto la madre le dio un bofetón, y comenzó a gritarle, y el padre le cogió del brazo y le dio un par de azotes, que el niño intentó esquivar. Duró sólo unos segundos, pero el hecho de que el niño huyera y su padre le forzara acercarse a tirones hizo que la escena pareciera mucho más violenta de lo que era. Fueron sólo tres golpes, pero el niño lloró de una forma en la que Chris rara vez había visto llorar a sus hijos. Se mantuvo cerca de sus padres, pero a la vez algo alejado de ellos.

- ¡Pero hombre! ¡Vaya susto nos has dado! ¡Habrase visto el niño este!

Algunos otros testigos de la escena miraron la escena con comprensión, con censura, con aprobación, y con muchas emociones diferentes. Entre aquellas gentes hubo muchas reacciones diferentes. Chris apartó la mirada, por educación. De pronto notó que Leo se abrazaba a su pierna con mucha fuerza.

- Papi, ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

- No, campeón. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Yo también me he ido…

- Pero yo lo sabía, y te he dado permiso. En realidad, te estás portando muy bien, Leo, y estoy muy contento contigo.

Leo sonrió un poquito, pero luego se puso serio otra vez, y murmuró, como si fuera un secreto:

- El padre de Henry le ha pegado.

- Sí, Leo. Se han asustado, al ver que no estaba. Ellos no sabían que se habían ido. Yo también me habría asustado mucho si tú te hubieras ido sin yo saberlo.

- ¿Me habrías castigado si no te hubiera avisado?

- Tal vez, campeón. Seguramente hubiera esperado a estar en casa, pero puede que sí. Pero el caso es que no lo has hecho, así que no te preocupes.

- Pero papá, no ha sido culpa de Henry. Sus padres estaban tan distraídos que ni se dieron cuenta de que se iba.

Chris lo meditó. Cierto. Aunque claro, un padre tampoco tenía que ser un perro guardián, siempre vigilando que su hijo no se separara de él…

- Digamos que fue culpa de los tres, campeón. Pero Henry no debería haberse ido sin avisar. Tú sabes que no puedes hacer eso. Y que cuando se hace algo que no se puede hacer, hay un castigo.

- Pero…¿por qué le han castigado?

Chris se preguntaba a qué tanta curiosidad. Pero estaban hablando en voz baja, sin testigos indeseables y a él no le importaba razonar con su niño.

- Por irse, Leo, pensé que estaba claro.

- Pues… yo creo que le han castigado porque han pasado miedo.

- Puede ser. Pero tenían miedo porque él no estaba. No sé a dónde quieres llegar, campeón.

- Henry también tenía miedo cuando su padre le ha pegado. Y ha sido muy brusco. Y no le ha dado un abrazo.

Chris creyó entender.

- Es por eso por lo que yo habría esperado a estar en casa, campeón: para calmarme un poco. Los padres también somos humanos y también nos enfadamos, y cometemos errores.

Leo asintió. Tenía sólo una pregunta más.

- Pero… Henry no tenía mala intención. Él no quiso desobedecer ni hizo nada malo. No mintió, no insultó…

- Lo que hizo fue peligroso. Tal vez no tuviera mala intención, pero sus padres querían enseñarle a no volver a hacer eso de nuevo.

- ¿Y no podían simplemente decírselo?

- Seguramente ya le habrán dicho muchas veces que no puede alejarse, como te lo he dicho yo a ti. ¿Tú recoges los juguetes cuando "simplemente te lo digo", o más bien muchas veces me tengo que enfadar y castigarte un poquito para que lo hagas?

- Pero eso es diferente. – dijo Leo, y agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chris, que entonces sí que estaba perdido.

- Porque yo soy malo – respondió Leo, y Chris se quedó de piedra. Miró a su hijo notando su repentino abatimiento.

- Amy ¿me sujetas esto? – pidió, dándole una bolsa. Ella había oído casi toda la conversación, pero Chris ya se había dado cuenta de que ella en realidad no hablaba mucho, y menos para meterse en una conversación pare-hijo. Una vez tuvo las manos libres se agachó, y rodeó con ellas la cara de Leo. – No eres malo. Nunca lo has sido, y nunca lo serás. Ser travieso no es ser malo. Es ser un niño. Y los niños tienen que aprender. Y sus padres les tienen que enseñar. No eres malo. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Chris se dio cuenta que ese día Leo lo había repetido varias veces. Quizá todo el asunto del robo le había afectado de verdad, aunque Chris no lo consideraba tan grave. Pero la respuesta de Leo le dejó a cuadros:

- Porque es la verdad. Soy malo y por eso Peter se ha ido, porque no quiere un hermano malo como yo.

El corazón de Chris se hizo pequeñito. Tendría que haber previsto aquello. Los niños a veces se echan la culpa de las cosas malas que ocurren en sus familias. Leo le dio mucha ternura. Le cogió en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Escúchame bien, bebé. No es culpa tuya. Tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que le ha pasado a Peter. Él te quiere mucho mucho mucho, y nunca se iría ni pensaría que eres malo. Él está muy orgulloso de ti, casi tanto como yo, y sabe que eres bueno.

Leo le miró desenado creerle.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no está? – preguntó, a puntito de llorar. - ¡Yo quiero que esté!

- Y yo también, campeón. Y yo también. – suspiró Chris, y le dio un beso en la frente. Miró a Amy, que le devolvió una mirada de comprensión y afecto.

Por fin se acabó la cola y llegaron a la caja. Pagaron la compra, y se fueron, pero pararon de camino a comprar un helado, lo que pareció animar a Leo un poco. Para cuando llegaron a casa, Nick ya debería estar allí. Chris se sorprendió un poco de que el chico no le hubiera llamado, preguntando dónde estaban todos. Sacó el móvil y vio que se había quedado sin batería. Genial.

En casa no había nadie. Chris se alarmó un poco, pero pensó que algo le habría retrasado. No había forma de que a Nick le pasara nada en el trayecto puesto que era su propio abuelo el que le orbitaba directamente a casa. Chris vio que había varios mensajes en el fijo. Puso el móvil a cargar y los escuchó. Su padre le pedía que fuera a la escuela de magia. No especificaba mucho más, pero por el tono supo que Nick habría hecho alguna de las suyas. Suspiró, y le preguntó a Amy si podía quedarse con Leo por un rato.

- No tienes ni que preguntar. – respondió ella. Chris le dedicó una media sonrisa, y trató de orbitar…hasta que se acordó de que no tenía poderes. Gruñó.

- Wyatt.

Se escuchó un tintineo y su hermano apareció con un helado en la mano y una enorme sonrisa. Al menos alguien en el mundo era capaz de ser feliz todavía.

- ¿Llamabas?

- Necesito que me lleves a la escuela de magia.

- ¿Crees que soy tu chofer? – preguntó él, tomándole el pelo.

- No estoy de humor.

- Me doy cuenta. Cenizo. En fin, vamos, que tengo que volver al parque antes de que Alex termine de enterrar a Victoria en la arena.

Orbitaron, y aparecieron en el salón principal de la escuela de magia. Allí vieron a su tía Paige, que les saludó con un abrazo. Wyatt se despidió y Chris se quedó hablando con su tía un rato. Ella no sabía qué había hecho Nick, pero si sabía que había hecho algo. Chris volvió a suspirar, y fue al despacho de su padre.

Leo I estaba sentado con cara de circunstancias y al otro lado de la mesa estaban Nick y tres chicos más. Los equipos quedaron claros por las distancias: los tres chicos estaban juntos; Nick estaba sólo. Su hijo apenas le miró, esquivando en lo posible el contacto visual. Parecía muy abatido.

- Pasa, Christopher. Toma asiento – indicó Leo. Fue amable, pero formal. No estaban solos, y no estaban allí como familia, sino como director, alumno en problemas, y padre cabreado del alumno en problemas. – Iré al grano: parece ser que los pasillos de la escuela han sido confundidos con un ring de boxeo. Ya me he encargado de aclarar esa confusión, pero es que además ha desaparecido un ingrediente para pociones bastante valioso, y ninguno de los sospechosos parece saber nada al respecto.

- ¡Ha sido Nick, ya se lo he dicho, señor Wyatt! – dijo uno de los chavales.

- Pero él dice que no, Jared.

- Claro, y usted le cree porque son familia. – protestó el tal Jared. Sus compañeros le miraron algo nerviosos, pensando que se había vuelto loco. Allí todos tenían un poco de miedo a Leo, así que se cuidaban de decir ciertas cosas delante de él. Nick no entendía esa reacción: ¿por qué temían a su abuelo? Era a su padre a quien debían de temer…

Christopher se acercó a Nick, y se arrodilló junto a su silla. Le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Si me dices que no lo has hecho, te creeré.

Nick abrió mucho los ojos. Tanta confianza le halagaba, teniendo en cuenta que tenía antecedentes. Sintió un gran amor hacia su padre. Y de pronto pensó que lo último que quería en el mundo era decepcionarle.

"Tarde para eso, Nick"

- Papá, es cierto que me he peleado y además fui yo quien inició la pelea, pero yo no he robado nada. Te lo prometo.

Nick le miró con los ojos brillantes y le suplicó con la mirada.

"Créeme, por favor"

Chris no supo si proyectó ese pensamiento en su mente o si se lo había adivinado, pero captó perfectamente lo que querían decir aquellos ojos inocentes.

- Te creo – le dijo, y se puso de pie. – Papá, toma las medidas que creas oportunas por lo de la pelea, pero mi hijo no ha cogido ese ingrediente.

- Eso creo yo también, Chris. Por lo que a mí respecta podéis iros. Nicholas, quiero ese trabajo para el Miércoles.

- Si, señor. – respondió Nick, y Leo parpadeó ante esa forma de llamarle. Decidió que iría más tarde a hablar con él: no era sólo un alumno, era su nieto. Pero aún tenía tres chicos más de los que ocuparse.

Chris y Nick salieron del despacho. Nick no dejaba de mirar al suelo. Chris se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la frotó, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar.

- ¿Qué es ese trabajo?

- Parte del castigo.

- Entiendo. ¿Por qué ha sido la pelea?

Nick no le respondió.

- ¿No vas a decírmelo? – preguntó Chris, algo más enfadado.

Esperó con paciencia, pero Nick no parecía dispuesto a hablar.

- Escucha chico ya estás en muchos problemas. No quieras complicarte el asunto.

Nada.

- Puedo castigarte aquí ¿sabes? Tal vez deba hacerlo.

- Entonces hazlo – respondió Nick, apagado como si le hubieran absorbido el alma. Chris no respondió. Evidentemente no iba a hacerlo, pero hubiera esperado que la amenaza resultase un poco más efectiva. Suspiró.

- Vámonos a casa, Nick. – dijo, y llamó a Wyatt. Su hermano acudió enseguida y evitó hacer comentarios, pero le acarició el pelo a Nick con cariño, intuyendo que el chico estaba en líos.

Una vez a solas en casa, Chris miró a Nick durante más segundos de los que resultaron cómodos.

- Sube a tu cuarto, hijo – dijo con un suspiro. No estaba enfadado. En realidad no. Más bien estaba cansado. Cansado de que siempre fuera todo igual. Siempre peleas, gritos, y desobediencias. Como si lo que él les dijera no sirviera para nada. Como si tampoco sirvieran los castigos.

Aunque…Sabía que Nick había sido sincero. Le observó subir las escaleras como si todo el cuerpo le pesara y se obligó a recordar que Nick había reconocido ser el iniciador de la pelea pero le había asegurado no ser el que cogió el ingrediente. Y él le creía. Una pelea no era tan raro entre adolescentes.

Fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua, y allí vio a Amy y a Leo, merendando. El niño balanceaba las piernas sentado sobre la silla, hablando con la mujer mientras ella escuchaba.

- …pero el dragón tenía un truco guardado bajo la manga. Y luego el jinete…¡hola papá! – se interrumpió, al verle.

- Hola, campeón. ¿Dragones y jinetes?

- Le estoy contando a Amy el libro que me terminé ayer. Me gustó mucho.

Chris sonrió. Aun no sabía de un libro que a Leo no le gustara. Se acercó a Amy y le dio un beso corto.

- ¿Y Nick? – preguntó ella.

- En su habitación.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Como siempre – respondió Chris, con cansancio, y se dispuso a subir a tratar con él – Termínatelo todo ¿vale, campeón?

- Pero papá, el zumo de melocotón no me gusta – dijo Leo con un puchero.

- Mala suerte, pero hay que tomárselo.

- Ya me encargo yo, Chris – dijo Amy y le guiñó un ojo. - ¿Por qué no me sigues contando la historia? Pero, entre capítulo y capítulo, tienes que dar un sorbo.

A Leo pareció gustarle el trato y bebió un poquito. Chris se fue, al ver que Amy lo tenía todo controlado. Subió al piso de arriba, y se detuvo frente a la habitación de Nick. La puerta estaba sólo entornada y pudo verle. Estaba sentado en la cama, mirando al suelo. Joder, daba tanta lástima.

Nick era perfectamente consciente de que estaba sentenciado, así que esperó su condena con estoicismo y resignación. Total, en ese momento, lo cierto es que nada le importaba…

Chris entró.

- Nick, ya no sé qué hacer para que entiendas que no puedes irte a los puños cada vez que alguien te moleste.

- Tal vez no deberías enseñarme a no pegar, pegándome.

Chris parpadeó. Buen punto. Y hubiera colado si lo hubiera dicho Leo, que podía verse realmente confundido por esa circunstancia. Pero Nick no era pequeño ni tonto, y los dos lo sabían.

- Sé que sabes distinguir un castigo de una agresión. Además, ya sabes que pelearte no está bien. No es que tenga que enseñártelo pero al parecer debo recordarte lo que pasará si lo haces. Vamos, ponte de pie y acabemos con esto. Y ve a por el cepillo.

Nick obedeció. Chris esperó con paciencia a que volviera. Se fijó por primera vez en que tenía el pantalón sucio.

- ¿De qué te has manchado?

- De lo que sea que hubiera en el suelo de la clase de pociones.

- Quítatelos, y échalos a lavar.

- No… no hace falta… - dijo Nick, repentinamente en guardia.

- Hazlo, Nick. De todos modos no los necesitas ahora mismo. Quítatelos y ven aquí.

- No, papá…

- En realidad no era una pregunta, Nick.

El chico no se movió. ¿Qué narices le costaba tanto sobre meter unos pantalones en el cesto de la ropa? Era una instrucción sencilla. Nick ya debería saber que lo que menos le convenía hacer antes de ser castigado era contradecirle.

- Nick, si tengo que repetírtelo las cosas van a ponerse mal para ti.

- Las cosas ya están mal para mí, coño.

Chris resopló.

- Vale, acaban de empeorar. Si no quieres quitarte el pantalón, lo haré yo mismo.

Nick retrocedió.

- No, papá. No me lo quites…

- Nick, ¿qué rayos te pasa? Necesito que te quites el pantalón para lavarlo y además tú y yo tenemos pendiente una charla para la que no los necesitas, y los calzoncillos tampoco.

- No, por favor, papá. Lávame la boca, pégame con el cinturón, pero no me quites el pantalón, por favor…

Chris se quedó a cuadros. Aquello era más que una rabieta: Nick estaba histérico. Chris no se podía creer que de verdad le estuviera diciendo que prefería que le levara la boca y le diera con el cinturón a que le bajara la ropa.

- No te voy a dar con el cinturón con esto, Nick. No sé qué obsesión tienes – comentó, y se acercó a él. Tenían un trato respeto al cinturón, y él pensaba respetarlo, así que le gustaría que Nick dejara de temer que le castigara con eso. – Y ahora estate quieto – ordenó, mientras intentaba bajarle la ropa.

- Papa, no, por favor, por favor, lo que sea menos eso.

- Tú no decides tu castigo, hijo. – respondió Chris, pero se estaba preocupando. ¿Qué motivos podía tener Nick para desear con tanto ahínco conservar el pantalón? Sus sentidos de padre sobreprotector le hicieron recordar cierto incidente con las escaleras. - ¿Te has vuelto a caer? ¿Es eso? ¿Te has golpeado ahí en la pelea y no quieres que te vea?

Se alarmó, y trató de desnudarle con más ganas. Si era así no le castigaría, claro, y llamaría a Wyatt para que le curara de inmediato, ya que él no podía hacerlo sin sus poderes.

Nick estuvo tentado de decir que sí, que era eso, pero sabía que su padre no tardaría en querer comprobarlo y le iría peor si era pillado en una mentira.

- No, papá, no es eso. Pero…pero…- buscó desesperadamente algo que pudiera dar resultado. Sentimientos. A su padre solían importarle sus sentimientos. Probó por ahí. - ¡Es que me da vergüenza! Me da vergüenza que me veas sin ropa…y me siento …humillado.

Chris se quedó congelado. Era una opción posible. A él su padre siempre le había castigado así, y estaba acostumbrado. Confiaba en él, y no tenía ningún pudor, o no lo había tenido en su momento. De joven, Chris salía desnudo de la ducha sin ninguna vergüenza, y era de los de pasear desnudo por la casa, para frustración de su madre. Sólo empezó a cubrirse cuando Melinda creció y aun así se paseaba en calzoncillos. Pero Nick y Peter no habían crecido así. Peter era muy pudoroso, aunque parecía darle más vergüenza que le viera sin camiseta a sin pantalones. Nick era más relajado. Bajaba a desayunar en calzoncillos, y Chris creía que, de no estar Amy por allí, cuando hiciera más calor sería capaz de salir del baño desnudo como en su día hacía él. Pero eso eran suposiciones: el hecho cierto es que sus hijos estaban siempre cubiertos en casa, en ropa interior como mucho, y que ellos no habían sido criados así. Se suponía que la desnudez era parte del castigo. Picaba un poco más y además a él le ayudaba a comprobar que no le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Cuando el castigo iba a ser grande, el que no llevara ropa le ayudaba a saber cuándo era suficiente. Y un poco de vergüenza no venía mal, si a uno le hacía querer evitar estar en esa situación de nuevo. Pero no quería que Nick se sintiera humillado. No ganaba nada con eso. No le enseñaba más que crueldad.

Chris estaba acostumbrado a que su padre le bajara la ropa al castigarle, pero no quiso pensar cómo hubiera sido de haber crecido sin esos castigos, y que de pronto un tipo pretendiera desnudarle a los diecisiete. Sí, la incomodidad de Nick era una opción más que posible y hasta lógica. Estuvo a punto de decirle que le dejaría conservar los calzoncillos. De hecho abrió la boca para decirlo, pero en lugar de eso se dio cuenta de algo: ¿cuántas veces había castigado ya a Nick? ¿Y cuantas de esas veces había demostrado esa desesperación por conservar la ropa, fundada supuestamente en la vergüenza? Por regla general, además, Chris sólo le bajaba el calzoncillo cuando ya estaba encima suyo, así que preservaba algo de su intimidad.

Miró a Nick a los ojos y tuvo claro que le estaba mintiendo. Aunque el chico sí parecía avergonzado por algo. Tal vez por la propia mentira en sí, en un ataque de conciencia.

- ¿Quieres que sume "intento de manipulación" a tu lista de cargos? – le preguntó, soltando momentáneamente el elástico de los pantalones, que había estado sujetando. Nick se ruborizó mucho.

- Es cierto que me da algo de vergüenza que me veas desnudo – musitó, muy bajito. Ese hombre era su padre, pero ese era su cuerpo. Nick sentía un poco de contradicción en eso, aunque en general era una vergüenza muy fácil de superar.

- Pero no te hace sentir humillado.

- No – reconoció Nick, agachando la cabeza. Chris nunca lo había humillado, en ningún sentido de la palabra y Nick era un experto en sufrir humillaciones. Puede que a él no le hubiera maltratado un loco que se hacía llamar padre, pero toda su infancia había transcurrido entre empujones, gritos de "empollón, empollón", y más empujones, cuando se intentaba levantar del suelo. Recordar eso sintiéndose vulnerable como se sentía en aquél momento no fue buena idea, porque le hizo empezar a llorar. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padre a los ojos. Los suyos estaban llenos de lágrimas. – Por favor, no me quites el pantalón – suplicó, una vez más.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Chris, con el corazón conmovido, con mucha curiosidad, y dispuesto a escucharle. Nick murmuró algo para el cuello de su camisa. – Nick, si hablas tan bajo no podré oírte.

Nick respondió con otro murmullo y Chris sólo entendió la palabra "azul".

- Nick, más alto – insistió – Vamos hijo, que soy yo. No debes tener miedo o vergüenza de decirme lo que pasa.

Nick respiró hondo.

- Porque me han lanzado el hechizo del "vuélvete azul". – dijo Nick, al final. Y Chris entendió. Entendió por qué se había peleado, porque estaba como apagado, y por qué aquella insistencia en conservar la ropa. Ese hechizo era una especie de broma cruel en la escuela de magia. Se lanzaba un hechizo, y si el destinatario era virgen, se volvía azul.

Era humillante porque hacía que los chicos pensaran que debían avergonzarse de su inocencia. Chris le lanzó una vez el hechizo a un chico con el que se llevaba mal, y su padre se enfadó tanto que pensó que jamás le perdonaría. Leo le perdonó, claro. Le dio un castigo memorable, pero le perdonó. Pero Christopher nunca se perdonó a sí mismo. No del todo, porque tras ser humillado públicamente el chico al que se lo hizo no volvió a ser el mismo. Perdió su confianza y su autoestima, y Chris se enteró después de que había hecho lo imposible por perder su virginidad a la primera de cambio. Se pasó el resto de sus días en la escuela pidiéndole perdón.

Miró a Nick, y vio en sus ojos una expresión torturada que venía a decir "por favor, abrázame". Y Chris lo hizo.

- No quiero volver a esa escuela nunca – lloró Nick, abrazándose a Chris con mucha fuerza.- Ahora todos saben…De pronto me volví azul y me pareció una broma un poco tonta, hasta que me dijeron lo que significaba. Entonces se convirtió en algo cruel. Para Peter no hubiera sido así. Él está orgulloso de su decisión. Estoy seguro de que a él le hubiera dado igual que todos lo supieran…Pero yo me sentí como un…bebé. Un bebé tonto e inocente, que nunca ha tenido relaciones y que además aún desconoce cosas sobre la magia, como que existe un hechizo para ridiculizar a la gente…

- Nick – frenó Chris, acompañando el nombre con una caricia. Puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro del chico. – No haber tenido relaciones no es algo malo nunca, y menos a los diecisiete años. Aunque te parezca fuera de época lo que te voy a decir, aún eres muy joven. Sé que tu hermano y tú tenéis opiniones diferentes respecto a esto, y si algún día quieres hablar de ello estoy aquí para ti, pero quiero que sepas que ambas opciones de vida son válidas. Es una decisión muy íntima que depende de la persona. Considero que el acto sexual es algo demasiado importante como para hacerlo sólo por juego por placer, o como hice yo, por curiosidad. Creo que tiene que ser fruto de algo mucho más trascendental. Es símbolo de una entrega total a la otra persona, y por eso tu hermano quiere esperar hasta el matrimonio. Si tú no quieres esperar y eso está bien para ti, y para la chica en cuestión, nada más tiene que importarte. Pero si piensas que no estás preparado y quieres esperar sino hasta casarte si hasta dentro de un tiempo, eso está aún mejor y lo que digan los demás tiene que importarte aún menos. No debes avergonzarte por no hacer tenido relaciones, hijo. Es importante que entiendas eso. No te convierte en un bebé. Siempre serás mi bebé, pero los dos sabemos que estás ya crecidito. Tener relaciones no es un símbolo de madurez. Más bien, tenerlas por el mero hecho de tenerlas es un símbolo de inmadurez. Y reírte y hacer burla por ello directamente es signo de ser…gilipollas. Así que lo que te digan esos chicos debe entrarte por un oído y salirte por el otro. Más o menos lo mismo que haces siempre con lo que te digo yo, así que seguro que sabes cómo hacerlo – concluyó con una sonrisa, tomándole un poco el pelo.

Nick sonrió algo también, sintiéndose mucho más…en paz.

- Contrarresté los efectos del hechizo …casi totalmente. Debajo de las piernas y toda la espalda siguen estando azules, me vi en el espejo. Por eso…no quería que me sacaras el pantalón. Intenté limpiarme del todo, pero ellos eran tres para lanzar el hechizo y sólo uno para el contrahechizo.

- Eso demuestra que eres muy poderoso, cariño. Ven. Te escribiré lo que tienes que decir. Lee esto en voz alta y todos los efectos desaparecerán. Lo haría yo mismo, pero… - explicó, sin concluir la frase. No tener poderes era una molestia muy pequeña comparada con el hecho de no tener a Peter, pero le hacía sentir desprotegido.

Le enseñó a Nick cómo hacerlo y el chico siguió sus instrucciones.

- ¿Ha funcionado? – preguntó Nick.

- Creo que sí, pero habrá que comprobarlo – dijo Chris, y Nick pensó que aquellas palabras no presagiaban nada bueno.

- Me vas a pegar, ¿verdad? – le preguntó. Como toda respuesta Chris se le acercó, le bajó un poco la ropa y sonrió un poco al ver que no había rastros de un teñido azul.

- No, papá, por fa…

Chris se detuvo un momento. Pelear no serviría de nada. Claro que podía obligarle y pegarle igual, creía ser más fuerte que él, pero quería que estuviera receptivo. Sino sería como lo del chico del centro comercial y no ganarían gran cosa. Nick no aprendería nada si se resistía a su castigo y lo soportaba luchando contra él. Tenía que ceder, escuchar, y aprender una lección.

- Sabes que los actos tienen consecuencias. Respira hondo, y relájate. Terminaré enseguida. Y, por cierto, ya no estás azul.

Nick encontró la forma de relajarse. Chris le inclinó sólo un poco, y le dio seis rápidas palmadas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Te he dicho ya muchas veces que cuides la forma en la que hablas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No quiero volverte oír una palabrota aunque sepas que te voy a castigar. – dijo, y le volvió a subir la ropa. Luego le dio un beso. Nick le miró extrañado.

- ¿Y lo de la pelea?

- Sé perfectamente por qué te he castigado y por qué no – respondió Chris, y se puso de pie. – Hay ocasiones excepcionales en las que puedo cerrar los ojos y fingir que no sé nada de una pelea. Pero no te acostumbres. Si vuelves a hacerlo me dará igual lo imbéciles que sean los chicos con los que te pelees ¿estamos? Ahora ve, y deja el cepillo en el baño, y también esos pantalones.

Nick tomó el cepillo, y se fue, contento de que no le hubiera pegado con eso. Volvió al cabo del rato y abrazó a Chris con mucha fuerza. Él le acogió encantado, y le mimó la espalda.

- Dime, ¿es verdad que quieres dejar la escuela?

- No es lo mismo sin Peter, y esos chicos son idiotas…

- Tal vez podamos convencer a Paul de que vaya contigo. ¿Qué dices?

- Eso estaría bien…La escuela me gusta…El problema es la gente…Piensas que estoy ahí por ser….en fin, tu hijo, y el del abuelo. Que Peter y yo no tenemos talento.

Chris le dio otro beso.

- La envidia que te tienen.

- No…hacer pociones se me da fatal. El hechizo del "vuélvete azul" necesita una poción, y yo tendría que haber reconocido el frasquito, pero no lo hice…

- Si quieres, yo puedo practicar contigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- No, de mentira. Claro que sí.

Nick sonrió mucho, ilusionado por la idea.

- ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?

Chris se rió ante tanto entusiasmo.

- Dame diez minutos para preparar las cosas.

Chris se fue a reunir frasquitos e ingredientes, y luego llamó a su padre por teléfono.

- Hola, papá.

- Hola, Chris. ¿Todo bien con Nick? Es…realmente violento cuando además del abuelo tengo que ser el director.

- Todo bien. Sé que puede ser un poco impulsivo, pero no es mal chico. Llamaba para decirte que ya sé lo que pasó. – dijo Nick, y empezó a contarle.

- …y creo que el ingrediente que falta lo usaron para la poción – concluyó Chris. No obtuvo respuesta al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Papá? – preguntó.

- En ocasiones como esta lamento mucho mi política de no asesinar a mis alumnos – dijo Leo, pero a su espalda. Había orbitado. Chris colgó el teléfono sintiéndose un poco tonto y se volvió hacia él.

- Esa broma es de mal gusto, y más a un chico como él que apenas está entrando en esto de la magia.

- Lo sé, Chris. Lo siento mucho por Nick…

Mientras ellos hablaban en el piso de abajo, Nick buscó algo que había comprado hacía ya algunos días, justo antes de ponerse "enfermo", y que nunca había llegado a utilizar. ¿Dónde lo había puesto? Ah, sí, en el cajón. Fue a abrirlo, y entonces casi le da algo, porque vio un montón de…¡arañas! ¡Agh! Era la única fobia que Peter y él tenían en común. Cero arañas. Con tantas patas…¡y picaban! Soltó un gritito, y de pronto escuchó la risa de su hermanito. Segundos después el niño asomó la cabeza. Nick miró mejor y se dio cuenta de que las arañas eran de goma. Esa era la "broma" que Leo había preparado para él cuando no estaba.

- Enano, te voy a matar – anunció, y empezó a perseguirle. Corrieron por toda la casa. Leo se reía y huía de él, que a veces le alcanzaba y le hacía cosquillas, hasta que volvía a escaparse. Así llegaron al salón, donde estaban Chris y Leo I.

- ¡Papi, ayúdame! – dijo el niño, a carcajada limpia.

- Enfréntalo como un hombre, campeón. – bromeó Chris, divertido por la escena. – Lo siento, pero no voy a arriesgarme a que me haga cosquillas a mí también.

- ¡Cobarde!

Chris se rió, y sus risas se sumaron a las de sus hijos. Su padre le miró con alivio.

- Pensé que nunca iba a oírte reír otra vez.

Chris le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Me culpas por ello? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si me hubieran apartado de tu lado?

- Matar al responsable.

- Lo mismo que voy a hacer yo.

Mientras tanto, Leo y Nick seguían con su "batalla", hasta que al final, de puro agotamiento, dejaron de reír. Nick miró al niño con mucho afecto. - - - Gracias, enano. Gracias por hacerme reír.

- Tú me consolaste esta mañana. Para eso son los hermanos: para hacer reír cuando papá es malo.

- ¿Cuando yo soy malo? – replicó Chris, que se cansaba de repetir que tenía muy buen oído. - ¡Encima!

- ¡Debajo! – replicó Leo, y le sacó la lengua. Chris le alcanzó enseguida y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. - ¡No, no jajaja! ¡Tregua, tregua!

- Por lo visto soy "malo" y los torturadores malos no dan tregua. – dijo Chris, y continuó. Luego, abrazó a ese pequeño pedacito de felicidad que era su hijo.

* * *

_REALIDAD 2_

_Pintar con la mano resultó ser algo muy, muy divertido. Peter sabía que el Chris de su realidad tampoco era un obseso de la limpieza. Dejaba que Leo jugara con cosas que ensuciaban, y todo eso, pero estaba seguro que nunca les hubiera dejado pintar con las manos en la pared. Aquél otro Chris no sólo se lo permitió, sino que le animó a ello y pintó con él. Había tenido razón: era como una terapia. Le hacía sentir bien. No tardó en olvidar el miedo que había pasado cuando Chris le había golpeado._

_Aprovecharon para hablar de algunas cosas. Peter dijo que a "su Nick" aquello de pintar la pared le encantaría, y Chris dijo que le gustaba también al suyo. Leo se les unió un rato, pero cuando se fue, la conversación se hizo algo más seria._

_- ¿Cómo os lleváis Nick y tú en tu mundo?_

_- Supongo que bien. Mejor que bien, en realidad. Somos dos mitades._

_- Ya veo. Aquí… no tanto._

_- ¿No? ¿En serio? ¿Nos odiamos o algo así?_

_- No, tampoco es eso. Pero él…te exaspera. Tú le gritas todo el tiempo._

_Peter guardó silencio, pensativo. Era cierto que Nick le exasperaba muchas veces, con sus malos modos o su desorden patológico. Y era cierto que alguna vez, aunque pocas, perdía la paciencia. Pero en general no le gritaba. Cuando algo de lo que hacía Nick le molestaba o le parecía estúpido se limitaba a decírselo y a llamarle Nicholas._

_- En mi mundo no suelo gritarle._

_- ¿Se te ocurre por qué? – preguntó Chris, con curiosidad._

_- Sí. En realidad, sé por qué – respondió Peter, pero se tomó su tiempo antes de continuar. – Verás…si mi padre me hubiera adoptado meses después de lo de Derek, esto jamás habría funcionado ¿sabes? Él se habría cansado de mí, o yo habría muerto de un infarto._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Nick?_

_- Yo tenía miedo hasta del vuelo de una mosca. Durante semanas, ni siquiera me sentaba sin que me invitaran a hacerlo. No hablaba, sólo comía cuando me lo ordenaban porque jamás se me ocurriría desobedecer una orden, y saltaba aterrado ante el mínimo ruido o señal de que alguien estaba molesto conmigo. Nick consiguió que yo volviera a ser normal, o todo lo normal que soy, al menos. No fue la psicóloga, ni el amable señor Wright. Nick no entiende por qué le tengo tanto cariño a ese hombre, pero le debo mucho. Pero tampoco fue él quien consiguió sacarme de ese…pozo de terror. Fue Nick. Él, con más paciencia de la que aparenta tener, acabó con todos mis impulsos de protegerme, y con todos mis pensamientos negativos, como la certeza de que alguien iba a hacerme daño en cualquier momento. Por semanas yo…hasta dormía en el suelo. Y él me levantaba y me hacía meterme en la cama, y a veces dormía conmigo, como cuando éramos bebés. Christopher, yo a mi hermano le debo más que la vida. La gente suele pensar que yo cuido de él…a veces creo que actúo como si fuera su conciencia…pero en realidad es él el que cuida de mí. El cuida de todos. Hasta de mi padre, si me apuras. Nick me salvó la vida y la cordura. Yo tengo eso muy presente y por eso no puedo, jamás podría, dejar que pequeñas cosas como su manía de toquetear MIS discos, me enfaden. Supongo que tus Nick y Peter no han pasado por eso, y son sólo "hermanos normales", aunque muy unidos por la genética, y porque también han pasado lo suyo._

_Christopher se limitó a asentir, entendiendo por fin muchas de las cosas que había visto en su bola de cristal. Aquello le parecía una explicación lógica para la diferente relación entre sus hijos y sus versiones del otro universo. No sabía bien qué decir, así que se limitó a seguir preguntando:_

_- ¿Por qué crees que si Chris te hubiera adoptado antes no habría funcionado? ¿No crees que él te hubiera ayudado, como hizo Nick?_

_Peter negó con la cabeza._

_- Los hombres adultos me daban miedo. A veces aun me lo dan. Sólo dejaba que el señor Wright se acercara a mí, y porque a él le conocía de toda la vida. Sabía que, por alguna razón que no entendía del todo, él no iba a hacerme daño. Era un hombre serio, pero a mí me sonreía. Confieso que…alguna vez me pregunté cómo sería mi vida de vivir con aquél hombre, pero él ya tenía su propia familia, y no podía simplemente adoptar a todo niño desvalido con el que se encontrase, o acabaría llevándose a media orfanato. Que él fuera bueno conmigo acabó por ayudarme a entender que no debía tener miedo de los hombres. Al menos, no de todos. Pero si Chris hubiera venido antes de que yo entendiera eso, tal vez…tal vez me hubiera vuelto loco, siempre pensando que me iba a hacer daño, cuando quisiera abrazarme o acercarse a mí…Como ves, no me cuesta tanto entender a tus hijos. Yo no tengo problemas con que me toquen, pero pude haberlos tenido. De no ser por Nick, los habría tenido._

_Christopher se maravilló ante todas las cosas que estaba descubriendo de aquél chico. Decidió dar información a cambio de información._

_- Por lo que cuentas, en el orfanato te trataron bien. Tal vez mejor que a Nick. No porque a él le trataran mal, sino porque contigo fueron muy…amables._

_- Algunos compañeros se metían con él…- interrumpió Peter, y Chris asintió._

_- Nick lo pasó peor que tú en el orfanato de tu realidad. Por eso en el de esta tú lo pasaste peor, pero lo cierto es que la vida de los dos fue un infierno. La primera vez que intenté tocarles huyeron de mí, y sólo pretendía abrazarles. Aun ahora, tras algunos meses, tengo que controlarme y recordar que no debo chillarles: tienen más miedo a mis gritos que a cualquier otra cosa…_

_- Papá grita mucho – dijo Peter con una sonrisa, al recordarlo. Peter era una persona poco ruidosa y para su gusto Chris siempre hacía demasiado ruido en todo, pero eso lejos de desagradarle, le gustaba. Por lo general, las personas que gritan en realidad son inofensivas. Derek estuvo mucho tiempo sin gritarle, y cuando empezó a hacerlo siempre era con insultos. Chris nunca le insultaba._

_- Pues yo no puedo hacer eso. – dijo Chris y suspiró. – Tú también has debido de pasarlo muy mal. Pero tenías a Nick. Mi Peter y mi Nick sufrieron juntos, así que ninguno podía "tirar" del otro._

_- ¿Qué…- empezó Peter, y vació. Pero por alguna razón la mirada de Chris le dio la confianza suficiente para reunir valor y preguntar - …¿qué les hicieron exactamente?_

_- De todo. Gritos, insultos, golpes. Muchas veces durmieron en el suelo y más de un día encerrados en el trastero. Les alimentaban bastante mal…_

_Peter no dijo nada. Estaba familiarizado con esas situaciones, y por eso sabía que no había nada que uno pudiera decir: era una autentica mierda. Nadie se merecía ese trato, y punto._

_- Creo que no se creían que fuera real el tener un cuarto y una cama para ellos solos. Un cuarto decente, y una cama decente. – prosiguió Chris. – Como tuviera delante a esos….esos….¿cómo se atrevieron a ponerle las manos encima a mis hijos?_

_- Y, sin embargo, tú también lo haces cuando hacen algo malo – dijo Peter, sin poderlo evitar. Pensó que Chris se iba a enfadar y de hecho vio un destello de ira en sus ojos, pero luego le miró como con inseguridad._

_- No es lo mismo. ¿Tu padre nunca tuvo "esa conversación" contigo?_

_- No hizo falta. Yo sé bien que no es lo mismo. Se sintió muy culpable la primera vez que…Yo pegué a Nick, casi me dejo atropellar, y me fui de casa. Fue la primera vez que me castigó, y fue un castigo de los grandes. Pero no me sentí en ningún momento como…si estuviera con Derek._

_- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Chris, con mucha curiosidad._

_- No me golpeó con ira. El enfado no es ira…Yo aprecio mucho cuando un hombre enfadado es capaz de controlar su ira, porque yo no puedo hacerlo, y Derek tampoco podía. Además no fue tan malo. Quiero decir… no es agradable, pero yo sabía que no me iba a quedar ninguna lesión permanente, y que no me iba a doler por más de unos minutos, y eso porque fue con el cepillo, que sino ni me habría dolido después de que terminara. La diferencia reside en el cómo se haga. Lo de pegar a alguien, me refiero. – dijo Peter, y a Chris le fascinó la facilidad con la que lo decía.- La gente se está pegando todo el día. A veces, irónicamente, un puñetazo en el hombro es un gesto de amistad. Y te aseguro que a veces los puñetazos cariñosos de Paul duelen más que las palmaditas de papá…Incluso duelen más que algunos de los golpes que me dio Derek. No siempre venía bate en mano dispuesto a romperme algo. A veces me pegaba sólo con sus puños, y no siempre me hacía "tanto" daño. Era más la forma de hacerlo…a gritos….con ira….con violencia…con descontrol...casi siempre sin motivos... Haciéndome sentir miedo. Papá no me hizo sentir así. En realidad…me sentí como un niño. Me sentí regañado. Estoy seguro de que estar encima suyo ayudaba bastante a esta sensación...Era como vulnerabilidad. Como si supiera que ya podía relajarme, y dejar de ser fuerte, porque "papá estaba a cargo". Y yo tenía que pagar las consecuencias de mis errores ante él, pero él me quería. Precisamente porque me quería me estaba castigando. Es…fácil tratar bien a la gente. Al menos en mi mundo – agregó Peter con una sonrisa sarcástica – Pero es fácil. Una sonrisa, unas palabras amables…Ser bueno con alguien que ha sufrido no indica exactamente que le quieras: sólo que te da pena. Realmente a uno no le sale ser de otra manera con alguien que lo ha pasado mal. Pero él me quería tanto como para castigarme. Y luego me quiso tanto como para perdonarme. Y darme un abrazo. Y hacerme ver que me quería, aunque yo era tonto y no quería creerle. E hizo todo eso siendo él mismo, y olvidándose de las etiquetas que veía en mí al mirarme. Probablemente, lo mejor que mi padre ha hecho por mí es ser capaz de tratarme como a alguien normal, sin olvidarse de lo que había pasado, pero sin que eso afectara su forma de ser conmigo. Eso es lo que yo necesitaba. ¿Qué, de todo eso, se parece a lo que me hizo Derek? No tengo nada que entender. Derek era Derek y mi padre es mi padre._

_Christopher había escuchado sin interrumpir, y cuando Peter acabó se limitó a parpadear, impresionado. Ese chico le parecía bastante maduro. Había cosas, formas de expresarse, con las que Christopher no se identificaba del todo, pero ni siquiera la lejanía psicológica que suponía el pertenecer a dos universos distintos impidió que Chris entendiera que su alter ego era bueno para Peter. Peter parecía necesitarle, y el otro Chris había entrado en su vida justo en el momento oportuno, porque en palabras del chico, de haberlo hecho antes él no hubiera estado preparado._

_¿Si el otro Chris no lo hacía mal, se suponía que él tampoco? ¿Era tan buen padre para sus hijos como el otro Chris lo era para Peter? En cierto modo, eran como…la misma persona._

_Miró a Peter, muy impresionado porque un chico joven pudiera decir palabras como aquellas. Entonces, de pronto, Peter le dedicó una sonrisa pícara._

_- Aunque que decida castigarme como si aún fuera un crío es un asco – añadió, y eso ya era más normal. – Y por lo que sé, tú haces lo mismo – dijo, e hizo un mohín._

_Christopher se asombró de la …complicidad…que ya tenían. Si es que alguna vez lo habían sido, estaba claro que ya no eran secuestrador y secuestrado. Quizá tampoco padre e hijo, pero quizá sí "sombra de un padre" y "sombra de un hijo."_

_"¿Cómo se supone que voy a matar ahora al único padre que ha conocido?" se dijo Chris, y de nuevo sintió esa cosa…esa punzadita en el corazón. ¿¡Qué le estaba pasando!?_

_- Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Peter, tras un rato - ¿Cómo podéis, después de todo lo que me has contado, ser capaces de hacer daño a otra persona? ¿Cómo puede alguien que ha sufrido tanto causar tanto dolor?_

_- En tu mundo también ocurre a menudo, chico, precisamente por eso. Pero aquí es lo normal. Causar el caos en realidad es mi trabajo, igual que el de tu Chris es evitarlo. Aunque últimamente ningún de los dos hace muy bien su trabajo._

_- ¡Pero vosotros sabéis lo que es sufrir! ¡Tú te enfadas porque hayan hecho daño a tus hijos! ¿Por qué se lo haces a otras personas? ¿A los hijos de otras personas?_

_- ¿Y por qué no? – respondió Chris. Esa solía ser su respuesta pasota para todo, pero aquella vez no le funcionó tan bien. Aquella vez algo en su cerebro replicó: "¿Y por qué sí?" Chris sacudió la cabeza. No podía permitirse esos pensamientos._

_No podía perder el rumbo. Se había encariñado con ese Peter, y tal vez matar al otro Chris no fuera tan fácil psicológicamente como había pensado, pero tenía que sobreponerse a todo eso, porque sus hijos, los de verdad, los de su realidad, le necesitaban._

_Lejos de allí, en las profundidades más profundas del inframundo, los Nick y Peter de aquella realidad languidecían atados con una argolla a la pared. Les habían atado porque hacía un mes, al transformarse en demonios casi consiguen sortear a los muchos demonios que les custodiaban y escapar._

_Estaba muy oscuro, pero los chicos llevaban meses sin ver el sol, así que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a esa penumbra casi total._

_Estar allí era aburrido. Mucho. Horas y horas de soledad, horas y horas de compañía demoníaca, horas y horas de más soledad. Nick escuchó un ruidito agudo._

_- Escucha Peter. Una rata – le dijo, y ambos sonrieron: diversión._

_La argolla les permitía cierta movilidad, con una cadena de varios metros. Rápidamente, y con cierta habilidad, Nick atrapó a la rata. La puso en el suelo, y le pisó la cola, para que no se pudiera escapar. Entonces Peter y él empezaron a hacer ciertamente cosas muy desagradables en el cuerpecito de aquél animal indefenso. Peter le arrancó una pata cuando el animal aun estaba vivo._

_- ¿Por qué no podía ser éste el Peter de mi mundo? – preguntó Barbas, que acababa de entrar en la habitación, acompañado de otro demonio en el que confiaba. - ¿Has visto ese? No tiene escrúpulos, ni sentido del heroísmo, ni absurdas ideas sobre el bien y el mal. Este chico es pura maldad, y es justo lo que yo necesito._

_- Al menos ya tienes al otro Peter aquí – replicó el demonio._

_- Pero le necesito allí. En mi inframundo. Y necesito que Christopher no se entrometa._

_- Dices que no tiene poderes. ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora para atacarle?_

_- Aún no está todo preparado. Además, quiero ver si éste Chris consigue algo con ese Peter. Tal vez me facilite las cosas si le vuelve menos...bondadoso._

_Peter y Nick, que les estaban escuchando, partieron a la rata por la mitad. Peter sonreía. Barbas estaba tan preocupado que había sido descuidado. Normalmente no le dejaban "jugar" con ratas, pero aquella vez…aquella vez lo había hecho, y ahora tenía un trocito de hueso, muy fino, muy pequeño, que encajaba a la perfección con el orificio de su argolla._

_Peter vio por primera vez en tres meses un rayito de esperanza._


	78. Chapter 78: El buen camino

**N.A.: ¡ACABE EXÁMENES! *baila de felicidad***

**NickPeter lover tanto entusiasmo me conmueve, me asusta, me halaga y me contagia, todo eso a la vez xDD Te debo muuuuuuuuuchos mensajes, y voy a intentar no dejarme nada. ¿Tú también te sumas al club de los que me matarán si le ocurre algo a Chris? xDDD No pienso soltar prenda, misterio misterio xDD**  
**Sí, Patrick suele provocar esos sentimiento ambivalentes jaja. A mí la primera.**

**Y me alegra eso de que "te leo la mente" y que escribo lo que te esperas. Espero seguir así y que no leas nada que no te guste u.u**

**¡No me des con un bate! *huye asustada y luego asoma la cabecita y sonríe * Si me das no te diré el final .**

**En fin, que muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todo. Estos días que me levantaba pronto (y a veces no me acostaba jiji) para estudiar, me metía sólo para ver si tenía alguna review tuya. Como siempre digo, sois demasiado amables. No es mi historia, sino tú, que la lees con buenos ojos. Ya me estás alcanzando. Tendré que escribir más rápido jajaja**

**¡Suerte con tus exámenes!**

**Y a todos los demás que me leen, y dejan privados, y reviews…No siempre puedo/me acuerdo de responderlos todos, pero me hace muy feliz leerlos. Algunos de vuestros mensajes e han animado mucho en días "de bajón" (que me dan con frecuencia). Así que mil abrazos, y muchas gracias.**

* * *

REALIDAD 2:

_Peter movía habilidosamente el trozo de hueso de roedor en sus manos, ocultas tras su espalda. Intentaba que su rostro fuera inexpresivo, y que sus movimientos pasaran inadvertidos. Permaneció en silencio como su hermano mientras los demonios hacían planes._

_En un determinado momento Barbas se acercó a ellos y les observó como siempre hacía: como si fuera superior a ellos. Nick le habló con la mente, de forma que sólo Peter pudiera oírlo._

_"Es fácil mirarnos así cuando no es el quien lleva las cadenas. Que nos quite eso y entonces ni su madre podrá reconocerlo"._

_Peter estuvo de acuerdo, y asintió imperceptiblemente. Miró a Barbas con mucho odio, pero esa era su manera habitual de mirar, así que no supuso mucha diferencia._

_- ¿Por qué habéis destrozado esa rata? – peguntó Barbas, dando una patadita al cadáver del animal. Peter se puso en guardia: no podía dejar que Barbas sospechara que tenía una forma de forzar la cerradura de la argolla._

_- Aquí no hay televisión – respondió Peter, aparentando indiferencia. De todas formas, era cierto: aquello era muy aburrido y esa rata no era el primer animal que destruían. Sí era el primero cuyos huesos servían para poder escaparse, y además había sido la primera oportunidad en meses de hacerse con ese tipo de objetos._

_Barbas le miró con una mezcla de asco y admiración, como si Peter fuera todo un ejemplo a imitar. Luego sacudió la cabeza._

_- Tengo planes para ti, muchacho._

_- Es curioso que digas eso: yo también los tengo para ti – respondió, en tono casual, como si esos planes no incluyeran un brutal asesinato. Barbas simplemente se rió._

_- Quítale la argolla – ordenó Barbas a su lugarteniente, y Peter alucinó. Abrió mucho los ojos, sin entender por qué._

_- ¿Han pagado nuestro rescate? – preguntó con sarcasmo. Sabía que aquello no era un secuestro normal, y que Barbas no buscaba ningún tipo de pago por su persona._

_- Simplemente es tu día de suerte. El tuyo, no el de tu hermano._

_Peter se horrorizó. Sólo iban a soltarlo a él. Quiso matar a ese demonio con sus propias manos, pero pensó con celeridad y se las apañó para darle discretamente el trozo de hueso a Nick._

_"He cogido esto. Úsalo para escapar" le dijo, telepáticamente, sabiendo que Nick estaba en ese momento dentro de su cabeza._

_La argolla que rodeaba las cervicales de Peter se soltó y cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico. Peter ladeó el cuello, buscando desentumecerlo._

_- Qué pena, empezaba a gustarme – comentó con recochineo._

_- Andando – dijo el demonio simplemente, y le empujó._

_- ¿Vamos al parque de atracciones? – inquirió Peter, siempre con sarcasmo._

_El demonio bufó. El ayudante de Barbas no parecía muy poderoso y Peter le analizó. Barbas pareció adivinar sus intenciones._

_- Si te da algún problema rómpele alguna costilla, y después avísame, para que mate a su hermano._

_Fue el turno de Peter para bufar. Caminó como un buen chico al lado de ese demonio, y sólo cuando salió de aquella cueva, y Nick ya no podía verle, se permitió derrumbarse._

_Tenía miedo. No... Estaba cagado de miedo, más bien. Pero no podía dejar que su hermano lo supiera. Debían ser fuertes. Él debía serlo, para que Nick también lo fuera. Pero, Dios, tenía tanto miedo…Tres meses en penumbra, atado como un animal, sin tener muy claro por qué. Con el tiempo y las escuetas explicaciones había entendido que Nick y él estaban ahí porque de alguna forma iban a servir para que Barbas lograra cumplir algún macabro objetivo en una especie de mundo paralelo. Algo de otro Peter y…Peter tenía muchas piezas, pero no quería pensar en ellas para encajarlas. En aquél momento le preocupaba más su propia situación: ¿a dónde le llevaban? ¿qué le iban a hacer? ¿por fin iban a torturarle? Contra su voluntad tenía que admitir que Barbas no les había tratado del todo mal. Les alimentaba, y no habían sufrido ningún daño, a pesar de que algunos demonios subordinados a él habían tenido la intención de divertirse con ellos. Tal vez había llegado el momento…Peter tragó saliva, tensó el cuerpo, y se preparó para lo que le esperara. La sonrisa de aquél demonio no auguraba nada bueno. Por un momento contempló la idea de ofrecer resistencia, pero era la vida de su hermano lo que estaba en juego, y aunque fuera como un grano de pus en la frente, era SU grano de pus. Peter sabía que ninguna tortura sería peor que el hecho de que a Nick le pasara algo, así que sacó valentía de donde no la tenía._

_"Te hagan lo que te hagan, recuerda que has pasado por cosas peores, Peter"_

_… o no. ¿Cómo de malo puede ser lo que te haga un demonio? El propio Peter tenía algunas ideas brillantes, de cosas que algún día tendría que probar sobre alguien, pero desde luego no quería que las probaran sobre él._

_A varios kilómetros de allí, otro Peter más aseado, con el pelo algo más corto y la ropa definitivamente menos oscura y gastada, estaba a punto de descubrir cómo eran las peleas en aquél mundo._

_Era de noche. El día había sido muuuuuuy largo. Es decir, venga, primero sus habituales riñas con aquél Chris, luego sus conversaciones profundas, después le golpeó y Peter se asustó, después fue a buscarle y demostró no ser un capullo sin remedio, luego había re-conocido a Leo, se había bañado, había pintado en la pared, y por fin, estaba sobre la cama, totalmente agotado._

_Esos momentos antes de dormir eran los peores. Era cuando más difícil se hacía seguir adelante. Las frases que se decía todo el rato parecían tener menos efecto._

_"Volverás a ver a Chris, al tuyo."_

_"No te derrumbes"_

_"Esto no es tan malo"_

_"Carpe diem"_

_"Tal vez consigas algo bueno de éste Chris"._

_Se repetía esas frases, y solía creérselas, pero no cuando estaba en la cama. Cuando estaba en la cama la realidad le golpeaba como un mazo._

_"Estás sólo."_

_"Estas lejos de casa."_

_"Este no es tu sitio. Esta no es tu vida. Este no es tu mundo."_

_"No puedes confiar en Chris."_

_"En realidad…no puedes confiar en ninguno de los dos Chrises. Seguro que tu padre ni siquiera te está buscando..."_

_Peter intentaba convencerse de que su padre estaba intentando dar con él. Pero no podía culparle si decidía no hacerlo. Después de todo sólo era un crío estúpido lleno de problemas que había intentado suicidarse delante de él. Tal vez Chris se hubiera dado cuenta por fin de que estaba mejor sin él._

_…Tal vez su lugar estuviera allí, en ese mundo extraño pero lleno de…gente mala. Gente mala como él. Era un medio demonio cuya mitad humana correspondía a un adolescente impulsivo con mucha mala leche contenida. Era una bomba de relojería, y si tenía que hacer explosión, era mejor que lo hiciera allí, donde no pudiera hacer daño a nadie a quien quisiera…El problema era que empezaba a querer a aquél Chris. Se daba cuenta de eso. Y aquello le asustaba. Le había cogido afecto casi más rápidamente de lo que se lo había cogido al "verdadero Chris"._

_Peter cerró los ojos, pensando que debía intentar dormir. Pero entonces…_

_- Vamos, levántate. Tenemos que irnos. – apremió Chris._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Peter se quitó el brazo con el que se estaba tapando la cara y ladeó la cabeza para mirar el reloj. Las 23.55. ¿Dónde leches tenían que ir a las 23.55? Chris no esperó a que reaccionara y se acercó a su cama, a quitarle las sábanas._

_- ¿Estás en pijama? ¿Quién te ha dicho que te pongas el pijama?_

_- ¿Ahora me lo tienes que decir? Chris, son las doce de la noche. El único lugar al que tengo que ir es al País de los Sueños._

_- ¿Asumo que te quedas aquí, entonces? El otro Peter siempre me acompaña._

_- ¿Acompañarte a dónde? – preguntó Peter, conteniendo un bostezo._

_- Si vinieras lo verías._

_- Si me lo dices a lo mejor voy._

_- ¡No seas crío!_

_- ¡Mira quién habla!_

_- Vale, Peter, que te den. Buenas noches._

_"¿Qué me den? ¿Acaba de decirme ´que me den´? Definitivamente no me acostumbro a que hable así. No será papá, pero lleva su cara."_

_Chris se fue, y el caso es que Peter se moría de curiosidad. ¿A dónde su suponía que iban Chris y por lo visto también el otro Peter? Por alguna razón, a Peter le gustó que quisiera que él le acompañara. Que…quisiera que ocupara el puesto de compañero o lo que fuera que normalmente ocupaba su hijo. Era, en cierto modo, como una prueba de…confianza. Sólo por eso hizo el enorme esfuerzo de levantarse de la cama. Tardó dos segundos en quitarse el pijama y otros dos en ponerse unos pantalones. Salió al pasillo con la camiseta en la mano._

_- Espera. – dijo – Voy contigo._

_Christopher le sonrió, y Peter rodó los ojos._

_- ¿Leo también viene?_

_- ¿Estás de coña? ¿De verdad crees que llevaría a mi hijo de ocho años a cometer un atraco?_

_- ¿¡VAMOS A COMETER UN ATRACO!?_

_- ¿Qué pensabas, que íbamos al parque de atracciones?_

_- ¡No puedes ir en serio, Christopher!_

_- Pues te aseguro que no estoy de broma. ¿Qué te extraña tanto? Hace tres días robé en una tienda. Me miraste mal, así que ya no debería sorprenderte._

_- ¡PERO NO ME PEDISTE QUE FUERA CONTIGO! ¿Y QUÉ HARÁS CON LEO, DEJARLE SÓLO? ¿HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA?_

_En ese punto Christopher se enfadó también._

_- ¡EMPIEZO A CANSARME DE QUE INSINÚES QUE NO CUIDO BIEN DE MIS HIJOS!_

_- ¡ES QUE NO CUIDAS BIEN DE ELLOS! ¡TUS HIJOS SON MONSTRUOS, HAS PERDIDO A DOS DE ELLOS Y DEJAS QUE EL PEQUEÑO PASE MÁS TIEMPO CON SU TIO QUE CONTIGO!_

_Peter no quería ser tan brusco. Bueno, en realidad sí, le parecía que ese tipo era un imbécil, pero no tenía la intención de hacerle daño. Sólo estaba cansado, y frustrado y asustado porque estaba en un mundo que no era el suyo, y lo peor de todo, empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese mundo. Así que lo pagó con Chris, que en cierto modo se lo merecía por ser un asesino, un ladrón y una versión corrompida del ser más bueno que Peter conocía. Eso es lo que a Peter le frustraba: que ese Chris corrompía el ideal de su padre._

_Pero aun así se arrepintió de decir aquello. Chris se había portado bien con él ese día. Le había hecho sentir mejor cuando se había asustado, y había sido todo lo amable que parecía capaz de ser. Sabía que sus palabras habían sido golpes bajos y es que él era mucho de hacer eso. Era muy intuitivo, así que sabía cuáles eran los puntos débiles de la gente. Y luego se los tiraba encima, como justo acababa de hacer…._

_La reacción de Christopher no se hizo esperar. Peter pensó que iba a matarle, pero fue mucho peor: le habló como hablaba su padre cuando intentaba mantener la calma. Suave y pausadamente. Salvo que en aquél Chris sonó…peligroso. Peter, instintivamente, supo que tenía que correr._

_- Con que crees que soy un mal padre… Bien. Vamos a jugar a ese juego. Si no cuido bien de mis hijos…imagínate lo que haré con una rata de alcantarilla como tú._

_Ocurrieron tres cosas en ese momento:_

_1) Peter recordó que su padre y aquél otro Chris tenían una cosa en común: su amor por sus hijos. Y por lo visto no les gustaba que insinuaran lo contrario. Recién estaba comprobando lo poco que le gustaba a aquél Chris, aunque aquella misma tarde había tenido un primer atisbo._

_2) Peter se asustó por el hecho de que Christopher le había insultado. No fue un gran insulto, pero le había llamado "rata de alcantarilla". Él sabía que su padre jamás haría eso._

_3) Peter entendió que estaba muerto, y no iba a quedarse para presenciar su funeral. Tuvo el instinto de salir corriendo, pero luego recordó que podía orbitar, y lo hizo._

_Se apareció en medio de la calle. En ningún lugar en concreto, sólo en una esquina cualquiera. La calle estaba desierta y oscura, pero aun sí Peter supo dónde estaba: dos calles más allá de su casa. En frente tenía el refugio en el que adoptó a Ariel…En aquél mundo por lo visto no había sucedido aquello, pero Peter tenía miedo de preguntar que había sido del cachorro. Tal vez ese otro Peter tan salvaje se la había comido, o algo._

_No tuvo tiempo de relajarse, porque Christopher orbitó tras él, con sus órbitas negras y…¿una ballesta? Joder. Joder, y doble joder. Peter vio que el arma se dirigía directamente hacia él._

_- Vale, mira, no ha estado bien lo que te he dicho, pero no necesitas apuntarme con eso…_

_- ¡Agáchate imbécil! – gritó Christopher, y Peter lo hizo por reflejo. Oyó silbar una flecha, y luego vio cómo le pasaba rozando._

_Christopher no se podía creer la estupidez del muchacho. Se había enfadado mucho con aquellas palabras hirientes. ¿Y se suponía que ese chico era del "mundo bueno"? ¡Aquello dolía! ¡Él quería a sus hijos! No había podido evitar que se llevaran a los gemelos, aunque lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Y en cuanto a Leo, estaba más seguro con Wyatt. Él no podía ocuparse de él. Debía encontrar a sus chicos. Así que le veía sólo algunos días, cuando se hacía demasiado duro para los dos el estar lejos._

_Tuvo pensamientos no demasiado paternales para con ese chico de otro mundo que tanto se parecía a Peter, y él debió darse cuenta, porque huyó. Christopher le vio orbitar y no estaba dispuesto a seguirle…hasta que sus sentidos de luces negra le permitieron ver que había OTRO luz negra en el sitio donde Peter había orbitado. Y Peter en aquellos momentos, con sus poderes robados, era un luz blanca. Eso era cómo dejar una cebra al alcance de un león. Así que orbitó para salvar el culo de aquél idiota, y llegó justo a tiempo. Su flecha se clavó en el tipo que quería herir al muchacho. La herida no era mortal, pero el tipo se fue. Christopher suspiró, y Peter también. El chico se levantó poco a poco, porque se había agachado ante la orden de Chris._

_- De todos los idiotas que he conocido tú debes ser el más estúpido, imbécil y retrasado niñato de todos. – barbotó Chris. Peter tragó saliva._

_- Cuánto amor. Oye, yo no sabía que el primo de Drácula iba a estar acechándome._

_- ¿Primo de Drácula? – preguntó Chris, a su pesar._

_- Vais de negro. Tío, en serio pareces un vampiro._

_- No me llames tío. No me llames vampiro. A partir de ahora vas a llamarme papá._

_Peter le miró muy sorprendido._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque sí. Porque lo digo yo. – dijo Chris. "Porque me he llevado un susto de muerte cuando casi te matan así que ha llegado el momento de asumir que tú también eres mi hijo, aunque haya todo un universo de distancia" pensó, pero eso no lo dijo. – Y porque así tal vez, y sólo tal vez, tengas alguna oportunidad de que no te mate._

_Peter tragó saliva otra vez._

_- En serio que no sabía que aquí había un luz negra…No lo sentí…_

_- ¡Es peligroso salir SÓLO y a plena luz de las farolas! ¡Mucho más peligroso que en tu mundo! Diablos chico, ¡en la calle muere gente todos los días! ¡Y MÁS GENTE MÁGICA! ¡AQUÍ LOS BUENOS SOIS UNA MINORÍA!_

_Chris intentó calmarse, pero no podía olvidarse del hecho de que él mismo habría matado al chico de no saber quién era. Los luces negras mataba a los luces blancas, así de simple. Y en aquél mundo había muchos luces negras, y brujos malvados…_

_Pese a su enfado, Chris sabía que no era culpa del chico. Que no había hecho nada "malo", salvo huir de él. Que no había sido su culpa que lo atacaran, aunque pareciera tener cierta facilidad para enfrentarse a la muerte. Aquello no había sido su culpa, pero tenía que conseguir que volviera a casa._

_- No lo sabía…- murmuró Peter, cohibido por tanta furia._

_- ¡No deberías haberte ido en primer lugar!_

_- ¡Pensé que ibas a matarme!_

_- Oh, es que iba a hacerlo. Voy a hacerlo. No vas a sentarte en una buena temporada. Y ahora vamos, porque si tengo que ir a por ti de nuevo, te ataré._

_- Chris…_

_- No es así como he dicho que me llames._

_- Pues me da igual, no puedo llamarte papá. Entiendo que la he cagado ¿vale? No necesitas amenazarme. No voy a ir a ningún lado. Voy a ir contigo a donde tú quieras y te…te obedeceré. Menos en lo de llamarte papá. En todo lo demás, haré lo que tú digas…Incluso si es…si es un castigo. Especialmente si es un castigo… Así que no necesitas amenazarme._

_- ¿De verdad? Cuesta créete cuando has huido de mí DOS VECES en un mismo día._

_- Ayudaría un poco si no me hicieras creer que soy un cadáver. Si según tú a tus hijos no les gritas, has cogido práctica en muy poco tiempo porque conmigo eres todo un experto._

_- ¡Es que tú provocas que todo el mundo quiera gritarte!_

_- Tal vez pero… la forma en la que me has hablado…Papá nunca me habla así._

_- Eso es porque yo no soy tu padre._

_Aquello, por alguna razón, le escoció a Peter un poco, pero fingió que no._

_- Exacto. Así que nada de papá. Nada de hacerte el asustado. No necesitas fingir que te preocupas por mí. Tampoco necesitabas salvarme. Tal vez sea mejor para los dos si cada uno sigue su camino. Estoy atrapado en tu mundo, pero nadie dice que tenga que estar en tu casa…_

_- ¿HACERME EL ASUSTADO? ¿MEJOR PARA LOS DOS? Mira chico, se está rifando una paliza, y tú compraste todas las papeletas. No sólo estoy asustado, sino que también estoy cabreado. Y a un nivel que no va a gustarte nada. Ahora CIERRA EL MALDITO PICO Y ORBITA DERECHITO A CASA._

_Joder. Peter obedeció de inmediato, sintiendo el significado completo de la expresión "mearse de miedo". Por suerte, no tuvo ningún accidente vergonzoso, pero eso era sólo porque había bebido poca agua. Apareció en el salón, y se analizó brevemente. Tenía miedo, pero era un miedo nivel "padre cabreado". Sí, Peter se conocía bien y supo que en realidad no tenía miedo de Chris. No "verdadero miedo". Era bueno saberlo, porque cuando quien te amenaza de muerte es un asesino de verdad, uno puede pensar que es algo más que una metáfora. Pero él no tenía miedo de Chris. Aunque una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que a lo mejor sí debía tenérselo. Al menos el suficiente para ser prudente: ese hombre era imprevisible. No era exactamente como su padre…Y eso se demostró cuando Peter dejó de estar sólo…_

_Christopher orbitó segundos después, y segundos después también se quitó el cinturón._

_"Vale Peter, por algún motivo le has enfadado de verdad. Pero de verdad, de verdad. Así que ya estás improvisando algo, porque este tío es capaz de matarte. Y, ya sea en un sentido metafórico o no, ni tú ni tu trasero queréis morir tan jóvenes"_

_- Papá…_

_Le salió del alma…Chris había dicho que si le llamaba así tal vez no le mataba. Pero se sintió una sabandija por decir aquella palabra a aquél hombre, que era sólo un pedacito de su padre._

_- Buen intento, pero no servirá. Casi consigues que te maten por huir de mí, me has acusado de ser un mal padre, ¡Y HAS LLAMADO MONSTRUOS A MIS HIJOS!_

_Ah. Con que eso era lo que tanto le había cabreado. El pequeño detallito de haber insultado a sus Nick y Peter. Por lo visto, eso era lo que había firmado su sentencia de muerte._

_Peter ni siquiera lo intentó. Nunca se resistía mucho, a decir verdad, y además sabía reconocer a un hombre enfadado. Así que se tumbó en el sofá del salón, rezando tan sólo porque le dejara conservar los pantalones. Pero entonces…_

_- Joder, Peter, levántate. No voy a pegarte._

_- ¿Ah no?_

_- No._

_Peter se dio la vuelta y vio a Chris apretándose el puente de la nariz._

_- Sólo quería asegurarme de que ibas a comportarte. Basta con que me saque esto para que Peter empiece a obedecerme._

_- Pero yo te obedezco sin que me...sin que…_

_- Empiezo a darme cuenta. Bien. Siéntate. Vamos a hablar. Bueno, más bien yo voy a hablar, y tú vas a escuchar, si sabes lo que te conviene. En primer lugar, si vuelves a usar a mis hijos para atacarme me olvidaré de lo mucho que te pareces a mi Peter, y créeme que eso no es algo que quieras provocar porque es lo único que explica que no te haya matado todavía. Y eso no era una amenaza, sólo la constatación de un hecho. En segundo lugar, NO vuelvas a huir de mí. Si algún día quiero matarte en serio lo haré sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo, así que huir no sirve de nada. Te clavaré una flecha en el cuello antes de que puedas orbitar. Pero eso será sólo si se me afloja algún tornillo. Y en tercer lugar, sí que me preocupo por ti, porque supones un medio de encontrar a mis hijos, y porque, maldita sea, ya te dije que el afecto no entiende de bondad ni de maldad. Pero es hora de que entiendas que yo no soy el santurrón de tu padre. Que yo robo, y te amenazo de muerte, y hago cosas peores. Así que acostúmbrate, porque no voy a discutir esto contigo todos los días. Y, si vas a quedarte aquí, y de momento vas a hacerlo, tendrás que ser uno de nosotros. Antes el que me acompañaras era una opción; ahora estás obligado. Vas a venir conmigo, y vamos a atracar esa tienda._

_De entre las muchas cosas que Peter quería decir en respuesta a ese alegato tan extraño, en el que Chris había dejado caer que a su modo le quería, sólo acertó a pronunciar:_

_- ¿Por qué? No necesitas robar…tienes dinero…_

_- El dueño me cae mal. Estoy estresado, y me aburro._

_"Y quiero ver si aún soy capaz de hacerlo. Quiero ver hasta qué punto me estás cambiando, chico." Añadió tan sólo en sus pensamientos._

_- O sea, ¿que lo haces por deporte?_

_- Algo así._

_- ¿Y quieres que yo lo haga también?_

_- Sí, si quieres quedarte aquí._

_- Es que…¡NO QUIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ! Parece que te olvidas de que estoy CONTRA mi voluntad._

_- No me vengas con esas. Tú también lo has olvidado, chico. En el fondo te gusta esto y no lo puedes negar. Me doy cuenta de que estás a gusto aquí conmigo._

_- Eso es así hasta que me doy cuenta de que sólo eres un vulgar ladrón._

_Por la sonrisa de Chris, Peter vio que se lo había tomado como un halago._

_- Piropéame todo lo que quieras: sigues estando castigado._

_- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Peter. "Bueno, es mejor que una paliza" - ¿Con qué? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo?_

_- Con lo único que sé que puede molestarte: a venir conmigo a realizar todos esos actos que consideras inmorales. Chico, voy a hacer de ti todo un delincuente. Y al mismo tiempo haré una mala obra, al sacarte del buen camino. Y es por tiempo indefinido._

_- Por encima de mi cadáver._

_- No me tientes, no me tientes…El infanticidio aún está fuera de mi campo, pero quién sabe…Y ahora, ¿listo para irnos?_

_- No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo._

_- Estás listo, entonces – dijo Chris, ignorándole, y puso una mano en su hombro, para orbitar - Una cosa más: si vuelves a ponerte en el punto de mira de un luz negra te daré una paliza todas las noches durante un mes._

_- Estoy en el punto de vista de un luz negra: estoy aquí, contigo._

_- Buen punto. Pero yo soy tu padre, así que no cuenta._

_- ¡Aclárate de una vez! ¿Eres mi padre o no lo eres?_

_Chris le miró a los ojos. Se fijó en que Peter estaba algo dolido. ¿Tanto significaba para él que lo considerara su hijo? Los dos estaban algo confundidos en ese aspecto…_

_- Lo soy y no lo soy, Peter. Lo soy y no lo soy. Y ahora vámonos._

_- ¿Y Leo?_

_- Se queda sólo._

_- ¿Eso está bien? – preguntó, esta vez con más cuidado. No quería tentar a su suerte. Si Chris no le había castigado era por…quién sabe por qué, así que mejor no tirar del hilo._

_- No es la primera vez que le dejo sólo. ¿En tu mundo no?_

_- Leo tiene miedo a estar sólo._

_- O sea, que Chris os amaricona._

_- Venimos amariconados de fábrica. Pero dudo que no querer dejar sólo a un niño de ocho años con miedo sea "amariconar"._

_Christopher rodó los ojos y orbitó, llevando a Christopher con él. Aparecieron en el interior de una tienda._

_- Esto es absurdo, inmoral, punible en muchos aspectos y…_

_- Ya te dije que hablas demasiado, Peter. Deja de hacerlo, o te pondré una mordaza. Y, por amor de Dios, ¿quién coño usa hoy en día la palabra "punible"? Yo sí que te voy a punir a ti si no dejas ya esa actitud. Estamos aquí para cometer un robo, y si no hubieras tenido curiosidad no hubieras accedido tan fácil._

_- ¿Tan fácil? ¡Me has amenazado!_

_- Como si te importara. Querías venir, y lo sabes, pero engáñate a ti mismo cuanto quieras. _

_Peter gruñó. Golpear a un padre estaba muy mal, pero…¿a ese "padre" también, o ese Chris era una excepción? Porque Peter lo estaba deseando…_

_- Vale, ya estamos aquí. ¿Ahora qué?_

_- Coge lo que quieras: lo demás lo destrozamos._

_- No pienso hacerlo._

_- Oh, sí lo harás._

_- No, no lo haré – dijo Peter muy serio. – No importa lo que hagas, lo mucho que te enfades o que me castigues: jamás conseguirás que robe._

_Christopher le sostuvo la mirada y reconoció una batalla perdida. Sintió una ligera …decepción. Había esperado que el chico estuviera más dispuesto. Había accedido a acompañarle. Con ciertos "incentivos", pero había accedido a ir. Y ahora ahí estaba negándose. Y lo peor de todo es que Chris sentía que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo si él se quedaba ahí mirando como lo destrozaba todo. ¿Esa había sido la intención de Peter? ¿Por eso le había acompañado? ¿Para impedirle hacer aquello? Bufó._

_- Te juro que serás mi perdición, muchacho._

_Lo dijo enfadado, pero Peter sonrió, entendiendo que Christopher tampoco iba a hacerlo. Había ganado una batalla. Si Chris quería hacer de él un delincuente, él quería hacer de él una buena persona._

_En esto estaban, cuando Peter escuchó gritos. Instintivamente abrió la puerta principal para ver qué pasaba en la calle, pero al tocar el pomo saltó la alarma._

_- Bravo, genio. Menos mal que podemos orbitar. – dijo Chris, e hizo ademan de irse…_

_- Espera un momento – dijo Peter – Se oyen gritos. Alguien está en problemas._

_- ¿Y qué?_

_- Que tenemos que ayudarle._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque podemos. Porque tenemos magia. Porque eso es lo que haces tú, eres un luz blanca._

_- No, Peter. Yo soy un luz negra. Yo perseguido a los luces blancas y en ocasiones también a los brujos, pero por dinero o por un trato favorable me cargo a quien haga falta. Yo trabajo con demonios, chico. Yo no salvo a nadie._

_Peter quiso golpearlo con más ganas. Es más, le llamaba "chico" otra vez, y lo hacía, en serio. Peter se tragó sus buenos modales, sabiendo que a ese hombre tenía que entrarle de otra forma…Si su padre le escuchara hablar como iba a hacerlo…_

_- No sabía que te gustara chupar culos._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Un demonio te tiene por los huevos con lo de tus hijos, pero por lo visto es una costumbre para ti. ¿Dejas que te den por culo a menudo? "Christopher Haliwell, esclavo de demonios"_

_- Eso no es cierto. – protestó Chris, y frunció el ceño tal y como lo haría Leo, su hijo pequeño. – No soy su esclavo. Es… un trato._

_- ¿Acaso necesitas hacer tratos con demonios?_

_- Pagan bien. Si alguno de pasa de listo, me lo cargo._

_- Sí, ya he visto como lo has hecho con …Barbas._

_Peter evitaba decir el nombre del demonio, como si le diera miedo, pero aquella vez lo hizo._

_- Mira chico, no voy a replantearme ahora toda mi filosofía. Vámonos a casa ahora, y date por satisfecho porque no haya arrasado esta tienda._

_- Tú vete a casa si quieres. Yo voy a ayudar a quien sea que tenga problemas._

_Y, sin esperar respuesta, Peter salió a la calle. Estaban en una vía principal, pero aquello era…aquello era un caos. Había pequeños incendios en alguna papelera, y gente bebida por todos lados. Peter apartó la mirada con desagrado, y entonces encontró a quien gritaba: era una mujer. Era…Joder, era Hope. Mierda, era Hope. Hacía mucho que Peter no la veía, pero se acordaba de ella perfectamente._

_Peter escuchó que Chris caminaba rápido para alcanzarle._

_- ¿Qué diablos estás…? – empezó Chris, pero Peter le interrumpió._

_- Christopher. Esa chica. ¿Peter la conoce?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Hope. La chica rubia con síndrome de Down. ¿Peter la conoce?_

_Chris abrió mucho los ojos y miró hacia donde miraba Peter._

_- No._

_- Yo sí. Al menos, a la de mi mundo._

_Peter no dijo nada más, y buscó la fuente del pánico de la chica. La encontró en seguida: un hombre la perseguía. Chris había tenido razón: aquellas calles no eran seguras. No parecía haber nadie decente en aquél maldito lugar. El hombre alcanzó a Hope…y Peter vio que iba a pegarla. Estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia. Sin pensarlo orbitó y se interpuso en medio de ambos._

_- No pongas un solo dedo encima de esta chica – gruñó, mientras empujaba al agresor._

_- ¡Peter! – gritó Christopher. - ¡Peter detente!_

_- ¡Jamás!_

_- Peter maldita sea…¿No lo entiendes? Eso es una puñetera buena acción. ¿Quieres empeorar las cosas? ¿Quieres romper el equilibrio haciendo algo bueno en el mundo malo?_

_- ¡A la mierda el puñetero equilibrio! – estalló Peter. - ¡Este cerdo iba a pegar a Hope!._

_- ¿C-cómo sabes m-mi nombre? – preguntó la chica - ¿Q-quién eres tú?_

_- Soy un amigo, Hope. Y este hombre no va a molestarte más. No te asustes por lo que vas a ver ¿vale?_

_Peter habló con ternura, y luego se centró en el agresor._

_- Eh, chico, búscate a tu propia zorra._

_"¿Zorra? ¿Este tío ha llamado zorra a Hope?"_

_- Voy a romperte los dientes por eso que has dicho._

_- ¿Qué? Pero si yo…¡mírala! ¡Es una zorra! ¿No lo ves?_

_Peter comprobó, con horror, que el hombre tenía razón. Por como vestía parecía que Hope…que Hope era…. Dios mío…la inocente Hope era una prostituta en aquél mundo. ¡Pero si sólo era una cría! Peter sacudió la cabeza. No era su Hope. No debía olvidarlo._

_- ¡Eso no te da derecho a golpearla! – bramó Peter, y le empujó de nuevo. El hombre le devolvió el empujón, y así se enzarzaron en una pelea._

_Tras varios puñetazos, Peter sintió que iba a perder. Que estaba perdiendo._

_- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Peter! ¡Eres un demonio! – le gritó Chris. - ¡Eres brujo! ¡Usa tus poderes!_

_- ¡Este hombre es un mortal! ¡No sería justo!_

_- ¡A la mierda la justicia! ¿Es que no tienes nada en el cerebro?_

_Sin esperar respuesta Chris orbitó su ballesta y, sin dudar tan sólo un segundo, le clavó una flecha en el cuello a aquél tipo. Peter vio como caía al suelo, de rodillas, con horror. Nunca había visto morir a un hombre. Ese tipo era humano. No un demonio, no una criatura. Un humano._

_Se dio la vuelta; no podía mirar. Se giró hacia Hope, y vio que estaba muy asustada. No era de extrañar, si acaba de presenciar una muerte… y cosas inexplicables como que la gente o las armas orbitaran. Mientras pensaba en una forma de calmarla, sintió que algo se clavaba en su pierna. Miró al suelo, y vio el agresor. No había muerto. La flecha no había atravesado la yugular, sino una vena secundaria, y músculo. Sangraba, era grave, pero seguía vivo. Había sacado una navaja y se la había cavado a Peter._

_El dolor y el instinto le hicieron reaccionar. Se transformó en demonio. La herida de su pierna se curó al instante. Y él…él se abalanzó contra aquél tipo, que había querido dañar a Hope…Se abalanzó sobre él deseando matarle, y entones, al tocarle, pasó. El tipo dio una respiración profunda, casi como si estuviera durmiendo._

_Vraskor era el demonio de la muerte._

_La Muerte, mata con un solo toque._

_Peter se sintió vacío._

* * *

REALIDAD 1

- Nicholas, ¡ven aquí ahora mismo!

- Papá, sólo era un juego inocente…

- Juego inocente…te voy dar yo a ti juego inocente…Explícale a tu hermano lo que ha pasado con su consola…

- Es que…enano, estabas con el aparatito haciendo ruido, y yo quería estudiar y…

- ¡Pero si es de noche! – protestó Leo.

- Yo estudio de noche. El caso que el ruido me molestaba y yo…Leí un conjuro para convertirla en …rata….

- Así que…¿esa rata tan enorme que me estaba persiguiendo era mi consola? – preguntó el niño.

Nick asintió.

- ¡Eres tonto! Y….y…¡un genio! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Has hecho que se mueva! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Vi el conjuro, lo leí, funcionó – respondió Nick, encogiéndose de hombros. Chris se fijó en que Peter había dicho lo mismo en una ocasión. Sus hijos eran realmente poderosos. Hacían magia muy difícil y ni siquiera se daban cuenta.

- Encuentra esa rata y transfórmala de nuevo, ¿estamos? – dijo Chris, duramente.

- Sí, papá. Anda, no te enfades…

Chris no estaba enfadado en absoluto. Pero quería fingir un poco para que Leo sintiera que su "ofensa" era debidamente atendida, y para mantener un poco la fachada. Lo cierto es que él más de una vez había querido tirar la consola de Leo por la ventana.

Se escuchó un gritito en el piso de abajo.

- Creo que Amy ha encontrado tu rata-consola … - dijo Nick con una risita, y luego estalló en una carcajada. Chris le silenció con una mirada. Nick trago saliva. – Ya…ya voy…

Nick desapareció escaleras abajo y volvió a subir al cabo del rato, con la consola.

- Toma, enano – dijo, entrando en el cuarto de Leo. Al salir se cruzó con su padre.

- A la cama – ordenó Chris.

- Sí, papá. Sólo ha sido una bromita…el enano no se ha molestado…. Y Amy tampoco….

- La magia no se usa para jugar, Nick – regañó Chris.

- Perdona…

Chris empezó todo un discurso de "Si no estoy enfadado, pero me gustaría que fueras más responsable, y bla bla bla…" pero se dio cuenta de que Nick no le escuchaba y dejó de hablar. Vio que Nick se estremeció y de pronto arqueó la espalda. Chris se alarmó al notar la expresión ausente de su hijo.

Nick cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Se sentía lleno de energía. Tomó aire, porque se había quedado sin respiración.

- ¿Nick? Nick cariño, ¿estás bien?

Nick no respondió, pero Chris vio que su hijo estaba…apagado…hundido… deprimido…. Muerto en vida. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y si no lloraba era porque no parecía capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Nick?

Más silencio, pero pareció hundirse más.

- Cariño, no estoy enfadado, lo sabes ¿verdad? Ha sido divertido. Sólo estaba fingiendo un poco…¿Nick?

Chris se alarmó. Aquella tristeza no podía ser por él, ni por aquella tontería. Por fin, Nick le miró a los ojos, y habló:

- Peter ha matado a alguien – dijo el chico, con un gemido.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo he sentido. Tengo… energía dentro de mí. Y he tenido una visión extraña…Ahora yo puedo salvar la vida de alguien…Él es el demonio de la Muerte y yo el de la Vida…Tengo vida en mí…Tengo vida porque Peter se la ha quitado a alguien…

Nick parecía asustado, horrorizado, medio histérico. Chris, de momento estaba sólo sorprendido. ¿Peter matando a alguien? No era posible. Su tesoro…Todo el mundo diciendo que él iba a hacer cosas malas…pero Chris sabía que no. Sabía que su hijo era bueno. Tenía que ser un error.

- Cariño, ¿estás seguro?

- Sí, papá. Mi hermano es un asesino – dijo Nick, medio desesperado. Y salió corriendo.

Christopher suspiró. Eran las doce y media de la noche. Muy, muy tarde. Tiempo de que todos, en especial sus hijos, estuvieran en la cama. Y ahí estaba él, con una crisis familiar al estilo Haliwell. Un día de paz. Una tarde de paz. Un momento de paz. ¿Pedía demasiado?

Fue tras Nick, que se había metido en su cuarto. No estaba llorando, pero estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama, abrazado a la almohada.

- Nick, cariño…No sabemos lo que ha pasado. No… dejes que te afecte tanto.

- ¿Qué no deje que me afecte? Papá, te acabo de decir que tu hijo es un asesino.

Chris se dio cuenta de que Nick tenía razón: aquello era grave, pero él por alguna razón era incapaz de alterarse. Quizá le habían pasado tantas cosas que se habían insensibilizado. Quizá le daba igual lo que hiciera Peter mientras consiguiera dar con él. Pero sintió que aquella era una reacción muy fría y luchó contra eso. Se dejó empapar por la angustia de Nick: Peter había matado a alguien. Asesinato. Christopher parpadeó, medio en shock

- Ya no tengo hermano – sentenció Nick. Sólo una frase como aquella podía sacar a Chris de sus meditaciones.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya no tengo hermano. Por lo que a mí respecta no tengo un gemelo.

Christopher se enfureció. Casi pierden la vida de Peter. Le habían perdido a él físicamente, y ¿Nick le negaba como hermano?

- No digas eso – reprochó, en tono duro.

- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad. Aun no le he perdonado por lo que nos hizo…dañarse así…pero eso está en su línea de estupidez. Sin embargo, matar a alguien…eso es de esas cosas que no se pueden perdonar….es de eso que no tiene vuelta atrás…Le odio. ¡LE ODIO! – dijo Nick. - ¡Le odio, le odio, le odio!

Empezó a repetir eso una y otra vez, como si fuera a conseguir creérselo a base de repetirlo. Chris intentó calmarle. Puso una mano en su espalda e intentó contenerle, pero en vez de relajarse Nick se ponía más nervioso, y seguía gritando "le odio" cada vez más fuerte. Al final, para llamar su atención, Chris le dio un azote suave.

- No le odias. Deja de repetirlo, no va a ser verdad porque lo hagas. Le quieres, y por eso te duele.

Nick levantó la cabeza para mirar a Chris, y entonces comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a él. Su hermano era la bondad absoluta. Era su modelo a seguir. Era su ancla, su conciencia, su ídolo. Y se acababa de caer de su pedestal.


	79. Chapter 79: Aprender autoperdón

**N.A.: NickPeter lover, sí vi la película, de hecho es una de mis películas favoritas. Y…sigues sin dejarme tu face u.u**

**Ran152, contesto por aquí en general a la reviews de gente que no tiene cuenta y por tanto no puedo enviar MPs o cuando un comentario me gusta especialmente, como el tuyo ;) Eres un amor. Yo simplemente escribo y…. pues…supongo que es que yo soy sentimentaloide jajaja**

**Muchas gracias, Lizzy. Descansaré, descansaré xD**

* * *

_REALIDAD 2_

_Christopher aporreó la puerta de la habitación, su escasa paciencia extinguida. Había repetido esa misma acción quince veces a lo largo de aquél día, pero aquella iba a ser la última. Como que se llamaba Christopher Perry._

_- Chico, tienes que comer algo. ¡Ya!_

_Ni siquiera recibió respuesta. Sólo más llanto silencioso, perceptible sólo porque Chris tenía muy buen oído. Christopher se preguntaba si el chico no era una especie de mutante acuático. Es decir, el ser humano es tres partes de agua, pero es que tras veinte horas llorando Peter tenía que estar drenado por completo._

_- Peter Adam Haliwell, si no sales de ahí y bajas a comer entraré yo, y te aseguro que eso no va a gustarte._

_Más silencio. Christopher dio un golpe en la madera, pero esa vez no fue para llamar a la puerta, sino para dejar salir su frustración. Sintió la tentación de echar la puerta abajo, o simplemente de orbitar al interior del cuarto, pero como todas las demás veces en las que tales pensamientos le habían rondado, los controló. Estaba claro que Peter no quería hablar con él, y forzarle quizá no fuera la mejor opción. Sobre todo porque Chris y había demostrado su completa inutilidad para consolarle…_

_Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa. Christopher dejó que el chico se peleara con aquél tipo, con curiosidad e inquietud a partes iguales. Por un lado, le preocupaba que aquella "buena acción" influyera en el equilibrio entre ambos mundos. Por otro, quería ver de lo que Peter era capaz. Y lo cierto es que el muchacho no le decepcionó. _

_Al principio Peter perdía en su pelea, negándose a utilizar sus poderes porque "el otro tipo no podía, y eso no hubiera sido una pelea justa". Christopher estaba seguro de que eso era moralmente estúpido hasta en el mundo del muchacho. Así que, harto de ver cómo se dejaba golpear (y algo le dijo que Peter se dejaba golpear a menudo), orbitó su ballesta y atravesó con una flecha el cuello de aquél tipo. Chris no tenía nada en su contra, pero los enemigos de Peter eran sus enemigos, y por lo visto al chico le había molestado que se metiera con la prostituta rubia con retraso. Lamentablemente, su puntería no debía de estar en su mejor momento, porque el disparo no fue mortal, y cuando Peter se dio la vuelta aquél tipo le clavó una navaja en la parte baja de la pierna. Antes de poder hacer nada, vio como Peter se transformaba en un demonio, y pensó que aquél mortal era hombre muerto. Se imaginó toda una batalla en la que Vraskor (que con su nueva altura recién adquirida y sus cuernos imponía más que nunca) lanzaría a aquél tipo por los aires hasta partirle todos los huesos, pero en lugar de eso bastó un solo toque. Un solo toque por parte del demonio y el humano se murió. Christopher parpadeó. Lo que acababa de ver tenía que ser cosa del demonio de la Muerte...En su mundo era al revés. En su mundo, Peter era el demonio de la Vida. _

_- Woaoh, Peter. ¡Eso ha sido increíble! – había dicho Chris con mucho orgullo. El semidemonio volvió a su forma humana justo a tiempo de ver cómo Hope huía despavorida._

_- Eso…eso ha sido asesinato – respondió él, y ya no había dicho nada más. Lo siguiente que hizo fue vomitar. Lo siguiente fue orbitar a su habitación (o a la del Peter de aquella realidad) y no salir de ahí en toda la noche, ni en el día de después._

_Chris había respetado sus deseos de estar a solas. Tan sólo había tomado precauciones, porque era más astuto y mal pensado que el Chris de su otra realidad: él contempló la posibilidad de que el chico quisiera suicidarse, así que había quitado de su alcance todo lo que pudiera usar con esos fines, y había atado sus poderes. Por lo demás, le había dejado tranquilo, salvo alguna visita ocasional en la que nunca había llegado a traspasar la puerta, cerrada para él. Una de aquellas veces le había dicho que no tenía por qué sentirse mal, al contrario debería sentirse orgulloso, pero por lo visto aquello no era lo que Peter necesitaba oír, y le hizo sentir peor. Estaba claro que veían el crimen capital desde perspectivas diferentes. Peter parecía incapaz de perdonarse a sí mismo, y Chris era incapaz de decirle nada que le sirviera de consuelo. Así que ahí estaba Christopher, intentando hacer que el chico saliera al menos para alimentarse. Y nada._

_- Peter, ya he sido amable, ya he intentado que vieras que no tienes que sentirte mal, ya te he dado tu espacio y ya te he amenazado. Se me acaban las opciones. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – preguntó Christopher desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_"Abrazarme" respondió el corazón de Peter, desde el otro lado "Mi verdadero padre lo hubiera sabido. Sólo necesito que tires esa puerta abajo y vengas a darme un abrazo"._

_Eso decía su corazón, porque era lo que necesitaba, pero su mente pensaba otra cosa. Su mente pensaba que Christopher, el de verdad, le odiaría si algún día llegaba a saberlo. Le odiaría tanto que ya no querría llamarle hijo y Peter no podría culparle. Lo que había hecho era una de esas cosas que no se perdonan. Una de esas cosas que, de todos modos, no está en manos de un padre perdonar. No es como si se hubiera escapado de casa o le hubieran expulsado del colegio. Había matado a alguien._

_Peter se había pasado horas enteras abrazándose las piernas, tumbado de lado sobre la cama hecho un ovillo. Se limitaba a llorar e intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, pero no siempre lo conseguía. El recuerdo de lo sucedido le invadía una y otra vez, y con él ese sabor a bilis en su boca, que le hacía querer vomitar de nuevo._

_Lo peor no era en sí el propio hecho de haber puesto fin a la vida de otro ser humano, sino el hecho de haber…deseado hacerlo. Peter tocaba a mucha gente a lo largo del día. Les tocaba también cuando se transformaba en demonio, y nunca había matado a nadie por eso. Aquél tipo no habría muerto si él no lo hubiera deseado. Sólo su deseo había bastado…porque él era el demonio de la Muerte._

_Sí, Peter lo había descubierto. Él no sabía lo que él y su hermano podían hacer. Él no tenía los recuerdos de Nick/Adramelech, pero después de haber matado a aquél hombre, simplemente lo supo. Supo lo que era, lo que podía hacer, y lo que había hecho. Era el puñetero demonio de la Muerte. Y ni siquiera podía excusarse en su lado demoníaco. No podía decir que todo era cosa de Vraskor, que él no le había podido controlar…porque Peter le había controlado perfectamente. Vraskor y él eran uno. En su cabeza no había dos voces, como pudiera haberla en la de Nick cuando se transformaba. Peter estaba en perfecta comunión con su lado demoníaco y era plenamente responsable de sus actos. Él lo sabía, y por eso sabía también que no tenía perdón._

_Por si no se sintiera lo suficientemente mal, Chris le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él, de lo que había hecho. ¡Había matado a una persona! ¿Quién podía sentirse orgulloso de eso? ¿Quién le podía felicitar por algo así? Hope había salido corriendo…El asco, el miedo, el terror en el rostro de la chica era sólo una mínima punzadita en todo lo que Peter sentía. En todo el auto odio y autodesprecio que se estaban empezando a generar en él._

_Peter siempre intentaba ser el mejor en todo lo que hacía porque sentía que debía compensar al mundo por tolerar su presencia. Él no era bueno para nadie, Derek se lo había dejado muy claro, y no se merecía que le trataran bien. Para ganarse que le trataran como a los demás debía ser perfecto. Así había pensado hasta encontrar a Chris. Cuando le conoció, y él empezó a actuar como su padre, Peter se fue relajando. Se permitió fallar, y vio que no pasaba nada por hacerlo. Que los brazos amorosos de su padre estaban siempre dispuestos a recogerle al final del camino. Un camino a veces duro, con caídas, tropiezos, y meteduras de pata, y generalmente sentía impulsos de sentirse culpable y odiarse para el resto de su vida, pero su padre no se lo permitía. Como Chris le había dicho en alguna ocasión, era él quien se encargaba de castigarle y a fe que lo hacía bastante bien…Lo que Chris no había dicho en voz alta, porque no hacía falta, es que también era él el que cogía su culpa y la tiraba a la basura. El que cargaba con sus mierdas y las borraba del libro. Christopher era su salvador, en el sentido más bíblico de la palabra. Hasta ese punto llegaba la confianza que tenía en su padre: Christopher le perdonaba, y cuando él lo hacía Peter sentía que podía perdonarse a sí mismo._

_Pero Christopher no estaba allí para perdonarle, y aunque estuviera Peter sabía que aquella vez no podría hacerlo. Que había cruzado una línea. Que uno no puede "pedir perdón" después de cosas tan gordas, y que aunque lo pida este no se le concede. Y que aunque se le conceda no sería real, porque aquella vez con el imposible perdón de Christopher no bastaba. Peter necesitaba el perdón de la persona a la que había matado. Peter necesitaba el perdón del…del universo._

_Peter no tenía muy claras sus creencias religiosas. Siempre se había considerado creyente, y cristiano, y desde luego esos temas le importaban mucho más que a su hermano. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba enfadado con Dios por haberle dejado sólo durante toda su vida. Por haberle dejado conocer a Derek. Cuando encontró a Chris, se sintió agradecido, pero también enfadado por haber tardado tanto en conocerle. Después su enfado aumentó al saber que era su verdadero padre. Le parecía una broma cruel del destino, o de Dios. Así que su relación con el Gran Jefe estaba un poco al filo de una navaja. Todo eso de la magia… le daba motivos para estar más seguro de Su existencia, y al mismo tiempo para dudar de ella. ¿Qué clase de Dios permitía ciertas cosas? ….Y pese a su enfado, Peter siempre encontraba una respuesta: a clase de Dios que da libertad a sus creaciones. La bondad o la maldad es sólo el resultado de las decisiones que uno toma. Es fácil culpar a Dios en vez de a la humanidad, porque de alguna forma el ser humano se cree en posición de exigir a Dios, como si fuera un genio de la lámpara que aparece cuando le llamas. Mientras que la humanidad son muchas personas, cada una con sus propios intereses, y asumir que el hombre tiene la culpa supone asumir que el hombre no es perfecto, y que tiene que cambiar. Y aunque la raza humana cambia a lo largo de los siglos, hay ciertas cosas que se repiten en la historia. Ciertas cualidades, buenas y malas, inherentes al hombre. En el momento en el que toda la humanidad ponga en la cima de su pirámide de objetivos el amor, en el momento en el que todos acepten eso de "haz el amor y no la guerra", entonces, dejaría de haber gente como Derek. Entonces, dejarían de hacerse daños unos a otros. Así es como pensaba Peter, y por eso en el fondo creía que era su deber ser una buena persona. Él tenía que poner su granito de arena en ese mundo que intentaba construir. Y en lugar de eso, se había convertido en un asesino. En un demonio asesino destinado a ser el causante de la muerte de su padre y de quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Todos esperaban de él que hiciera algo grande. Algunos con confianza, otros con miedo. Peter el poderoso. Peter el Hijo de las Brujas. Peter el que salía en el Libro de las Sombras…Bien, pues ya les había demostrado a todos lo que siempre repetía, sin que nadie le creyera: él no valía un céntimo. Por fin todos lo entenderían y entonces empezarían a odiarle, porque era lo único que se podía hacer con alguien como él. Su padre le odiaría. Dios le odiaría. Casi esperaba que un Ser Supremo bajara desde las alturas para castigarle. Pero hasta donde él sabía los únicos seres supremos dispuestos a mover el culo eran los Ancianos, y él ya no sabía si eran buenos o eran malos. Tampoco sabía cuál de esas dos opciones era él._

_Estos, y otros pensamientos aún más complejos, peligrosos, profundos y depresivos eran los que habitaban en la mente de Peter durante aquellas horas. Estas ideas alimentaban sus lágrimas, y poco a poco fue siendo consciente de que lo único que quería hacer, lo único que podía y debía hacer, era morirse. Pero por más que pensó en su muerte y por más que la deseó, esta no vino. Dios no debía de existir, o debía de preferir dejarle con vida, para que sufriera._

_- Tesoro, por favor._

_Peter gimió, a la par que su corazón se encogía. Eso sonó tanto a su padre…¿por qué ese hombre tenía que llamarle "tesoro"? No era justo. Ese era un juego doloroso y cruel. Le hacía pensar que estaba en casa. Le hacía desear levantarse de la cama, abrir la puerta, y tirarse a los brazos de aquél hombre. Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que no se encontraría con Christopher, sino con una pobre imitación. Una pobre imitación que rebosaba de felicidad porque él se había convertido en un asesino._

_- Peter, ya vale. Me estoy enfadando._

_"Se supone que deberías estar enfadado. Se supone que deberías haberme echado de tu casa y haber llamado a la policía." pensó Peter, amargamente. Quería pesar que el enfado de Chris se debía a que por fin estaba reaccionando aquello de forma lógica, pero sabía que no era así: Christopher sólo estaba molesto porque le estaba ignorando. Eso parecía enfadarle más que el hecho de que hubiera matado a alguien._

_Hubo entonces unos minutos de silencio, en los que Peter siguió con sus pensamientos autodestructivos, pero entonces, Christopher usó el truco más bajo, sucio, rastrero…y efectivo._

_- ¿Peter? – preguntó la voz de Leo - ¿Peter no quieres comer conmigo? Papá dice que tú y yo no somos hermanos, que no eres mi Peter y yo no sé qué significa eso del todo. Pero somos familia ¿no? Si te sientes mal es en nosotros en quien debes apoyarte. Papá siempre lo dice._

_"Mi Christopher nunca se apoya en su familia" pensó Peter. "Les adora por encima de todo, pero quiere resolverlo todo sólo. Pero aquí repite todo el tiempo lo que Leo acaba de decir. Y la verdad es que su forma de portarse con su familia es lo único que hace pensar que hay algo bueno en él."_

_No respondió, pero Leo siguió hablando._

_- ¿Es porque te abracé? A mi Peter tampoco le gusta que le toque, pero pensé que a ti no te había importado. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero yo pensé que tú eras él y…hace mucho que no le veo y…yo…yo no sé si él está bien o si…si…Papá dice que no ha muerto, pero yo…Si a él y a Nick les pasa algo…_

_La voz de su no-hermanito sonaba rota, y Peter se sintió como si le apretaran el corazón._

_- Yo les echo de menos. Pensé…que tal vez….tu echaras de menos a los tuyos. A tus Nick y Leo. Sé que yo no soy tu hermano pero…tal vez…Nick y tú aquí siempre decís que sois dos mitades. Tal vez podríamos ser tres trocitos…tres trocitos de una misma persona. A ti te faltan dos, y a mí también._

_Peter abrió mucho los ojos. Si algún día volvía a ver a su Leo lo primero que haría sería decirle que eran tres tercios._

_Lleno de más emociones de las que podía soportar, Peter se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta. El rostro de aquél Leo oscurecido se iluminó, y en ese momento fue como ver a su propio hermano. Peter se arrodilló junto a él, le abrazó, y lloró sobre el niño._

_No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Sólo fue consciente de que en algún momento Chris les separó con delicadeza y ocupó el lugar de Leo. No dijo nada, pero tal vez fuera mejor así: cualquier cosa que pudiera decir le recordaría a Peter que no era su padre mientras que así, abrazados solamente, Peter se sentía reconfortado._

_Sintió que Chris le arrastraba a algún sitio. Sus pies se movían solos, siguiendo a Chris, que tiraba de él. Algún lugar pequeño en el cerebro de Peter registró que bajaban las escaleras. Se dirigían a la cocina. Fue ver la comida y Peter sintió náuseas otra vez, pero no estaba dispuesto a soltar la mano de Chris, que envolvía la suya como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesitara ayuda para caminar. Sólo por eso se quedó en la cocina y se sentó, como un niño bueno, frente a un plato de comida. Registró vagamente que era la primera vez que comían todos juntos. Generalmente desde que estaba allí Chris comía en el desván, sólo, y Peter se hacía su propia comida. Eso explicaba por qué había un enorme filete en su plato._

_- Soy vegetariano – dijo Peter, sin emoción en la voz. – No me lo digas: tu Peter no._

_Chris cerró la boca, porque iba a decir justo eso. Se quedó a cuadros. Vegetariano, ¿en serio? Parpadeó, sin saber qué decir. No eran esas las primeras palabras que esperaba escuchar del muchacho._

_- Es igual. No tengo hambre de todas formas._

_- Tienes que comer._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Para…estar sano._

_- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que quiera estar sano?_

_Christopher no entró al trapo, y siguió en sus trece._

_- Come. Si quieres te hago otra cosa. ¿Los vegetarianos coméis huevos?_

_Peter no respondió. No tenía hambre, se le había cerrado el estómago. Chris resopló, cogió el plato, se deshizo del filete, y se levantó a prepararle otra cosa._

_Leo comía en silencio sin dejar de mirar a Peter. Masticaba con la boca abierta y prácticamente destrozaba la comida. No tenía, por así decirlo, los mejores modales en la mesa, pero eso no era algo que a aquél Christopher pareciera importarle._

_- Tienes que comer para ser fuerte – argumentó el niño, recordando lo que a él le habían repetido tantas veces._

_- Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte – murmuró Peter. – Demasiado fuerte, en realidad, o habría muerto ya hace mucho, que es lo que tendría que haber hecho…_

_Entonces vio el cuchillo encima de la mesa, reparando en él por primera vez. Miró de reojo a Christopher. Sabía que tenía sólo una oportunidad. Un corte y todo acabaría, pero no podía fallar. Cogió el cuchillo, pero la rapidez del movimiento hizo que no fuera sigiloso. Christopher se dio la vuelta rápidamente, le miró horrorizado, y orbitó el chuchillo lejos de su alcance._

_- ¿Qué haces, idiota? – preguntó Christopher, tirando la sartén._

_Peter le ignoró, e intentó orbitar el cuchillo, pero no pudo._

_- ¡Mis poderes!_

_- ¡Los he atado! Y por lo visto he hecho bien. ¿Se puede saber qué pretendías?_

_- Está muy claro, ¿no? – gritó Peter, comenzando a llorar de nuevo. No sabía bien de qué lloraba si de ira, de frustración, de desesperación o de tristeza._

_- Leo, déjanos solos un momento, por favor. Puedes llevarte el plato a tu cuarto._

_Leo se fue y Christopher se acercó a Peter y le obligó a abrazarle. Le sostuvo mientras se estremecía por los sollozos y entonces, cuando le notó más calmado, le hizo erguirse._

_- Pensé que había sido más que claro la última vez: el suicidio no es la solución, nunca._

_Christopher no dijo nada más; no hacía falta. Se sentó en una silla y puso a Peter encima de él. Le bajó la ropa._

_- Voy a asegurarme de que entiendas esto, aunque tenga que hacer esto cada semana o todos los días. Me da igual. Tu vida es lo más importante. Morir no soluciona nada. Tú no puedes suicidarte._

_Dicho esto, comenzó._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_Peter no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento, y no se resistía. Se limitaba a seguir llorando, como si lo que hiciera o dijera Chris no le importara._

_- Siento tener que hacer esto, pero no me has dejado más remedio. Sé que por alguna razón estás destrozado, y estaba más que dispuesto a ser paciente contigo, pero que intentes acabar así con tu vida OTRA VEZ es algo que no voy a permitir._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_- No puedes coger un cuchillo cada vez que tengas un problema._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_- Si piensas que la otra vez fui duro contigo eso es porque aún no entiendes lo mucho que he llegado a preocuparme por ti, chico estúpido. Puede que no seas mi hijo, pero estoy dispuesto a cuidar de ti como si lo fueras y por eso no voy a dejar que te hagas daño a ti mismo. – dijo Christopher, y orbitó el cepillo. Le pegó con bastante fuerza: más de la que solía usar pero menos de la que creía necesaria para causarle un daño permanente._

_**CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK**_

_- ¡Aah! – gritó Peter, sin poderlo evitar. Había aguantado más de lo que Christopher había esperado._

_- Mm. ¿Con que te duele? ¿Y pensabas que el tajo que pretendías hacerte no iba a doler? ¿Pensabas que no iba a dolerme a mí? ¿PENSABAS QUE NO IBA A DOLERLE A TU PADRE, Y A TU LEO, Y A TU NICK?_

_En ese punto el llanto de Peter se hizo más intenso. Apenas estaba pensando en si a su padre le dolería de verdad si él se moría cuando el rostro de Nick le asaltó a traición. Había evitado pensar en él. ¿Qué pensaría Nick si llegaba a saber lo que había hecho? Le odiaría. No querría seguir siendo su hermano. Peter estaba seguro al cien por cien de eso, y de que a Nick ya no le importaría si él vivía o moría. Eso le hizo llorar aún más, hasta el punto en el que respirar empezó a ser un problema. Christopher lo debió de notar, porque detuvo la mano en el aire, dejando de pegarle._

_- Tú también tienes asma, claro, joder. ¡Inhalador! – dijo Chris, y orbitó el aparato, contento de haberle dicho a Peter que lo guardara en el mismo sitio siempre, para saber así dónde estaba y poder orbitarlo. No necesitaba decir el nombre del objeto que orbitaba aunque a veces lo hiciera, pero era imprescindible conocer el lugar donde estaba._

_Hizo que Peter se incorporara y le adivinó al segundo: no quería coger el aparato que le ayudaría a respirar bien otra vez, en un nuevo intento de provocar su muerte._

_- Vas a coger el inhalador y vas a respirar por él si no quieres que te castigue hasta que se me canse la mano y te de una paliza diaria durante una semana._

_El tono y el contenido de la amenaza hubieran valido para convencer a cualquiera, pero no a Peter. El chico se negó a respirar y entonces Chris le taponó la nariz con una mano, para obligarle a abrir la boca. Cuando lo hizo, le metió el inhalador, aunque sabía que eso no era suficiente: que había una forma correcta de respirar por ese aparato y que él podía hacer todo por Peter salvo respirar por él._

_- Peter, puedo asegurarte que te acordarás toda tu vida de esto. Respira. Joder, respira._

_Chris supo que Peter no iba a hacerlo. Le conocía como si le hubiera parido. Tal vez llevara sólo una semana con él, pero Peter no era tan hermético como se creía. No con él, al menos. Además, tenía muchas cosas de su propio Peter, y aquello era algo que ambos compartían: unos peligrosos instintos suicidas en momentos de crisis. El resto del tiempo pensaban que la vida merecía la pena y no se planteaban semejante tontería, pero a veces se les cruzaban los cables. _

_Como le conocía tanto, sabía que no iba a hacerlo. Y él no podía simplemente dejar que se muriera. Joder, llevaba sólo una semana con él y ya había estado a punto de morir tres veces. Tenía que ser una especie de record. A Christopher se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas._

_- Peter, por favor. Estés pensando lo que estés pensando, esta no es la solución. Todo se puede arreglar, salvo la muerte. Si es culpabilidad lo que sientes esto en realidad es la opción fácil. No puedes huir de ese sentimiento. Y menos de esta manera. Por favor, Peter, por favor. Usa el inhalador. Por mí, por tu padre, por quien tú quieras, pero hazlo. Te lo suplico._

_Y, tal vez por las lágrimas que inundaban aquellos ojos claros, tal vez porque no quería morir sin ver a su familia otra vez, Peter le hizo caso, y respiró por el aparato. Christopher le dio unos segundos hasta que vio que se recuperaba y después le dio un abrazo tan grande que casi se asfixia otra vez. Se sorprendió al ver que no era el único que lloraba: Christopher lloraba como un niño pequeño agarrado a él, y no parecía dispuesto a soltarle._

_El abrazo y el llanto curativo se prolongó durante cinco eternos minutos. Finalmente, Christopher se fue serenando poco a poco y pasó a preguntarse cuál era el siguiente paso. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Matar a Peter a golpes para impedir que se matara? No, evidentemente no. Pero parecía que el tema de NO SUICIDARSE no había quedado claro._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó._

_- Sí._

_Christopher le observó. Físicamente, al menos, sí parecía encontrarse bien. No había estado mucho tiempo respirando mal, así que no le había pasado nada._

_- Peter, sube a tu cuarto y espérame._

_Peter, cansado, agotado, abatido y derrotado, no tenía fuerzas para luchar, así que asintió y se fue, sabiendo que eso significaba que Chris iba a cumplir su amenaza y le iba a dar un gran, gran, gran castigo._

_Cuando Christopher subió, diez minutos después, Peter estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama. No llevaba pantalones, pensando seguramente que no los iba a necesitar, y deseando evitarse la molestia de que la tela le rozara, porque lo cierto es que aún tenía el trasero bastante rojo. El chico no dijo nada cuando Christopher entró, y tampoco dijo nada cuando se acercó a la cama. Chris fue a un cajón, sacó unos pantalones de pijama, y se los puso a un Peter demasiado dañado psicológicamente como para asombrarse si quiera. Después, Chris le empujó un poquito para hacerse un hueco, y se tumbó a su lado. Comenzó a mimarle el pelo, y así estuvo durante un buen rato, tumbado a su lado acariciándole._

_- ¿No me vas a castigar? – preguntó Peter, con más curiosidad que alivio._

_- Sí. Si voy a hacerlo y va a ser muy duro para los dos._

_Christopher habló con calma. Peter pensó que llevaba varios minutos pareciendo su padre más que nunca. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre rudo y brusco que amenazaba y delinquía?_

_- Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí tumbado conmigo? – preguntó Peter al cabo de otro rato de más mimos silenciosos. Si le iba a castigar, ¿por qué le estaba acariciando?_

_- Es lo que hago normalmente antes de castigar a mis hijos. Es la única forma de que no tengan miedo. Estoy con ellos todo el tiempo que necesitan para…tranquilizarse. No lo he hecho antes contigo porque… al principio tus sentimientos me daban un poco igual y sólo quería evitar que te mataras…Además me he dado cuenta de que contigo normalmente no es necesario. Tú sí soportas que te toquen._

_Peter tragó saliva._

_- ¿Eso significa que debería estar asustado? ¿Qué esta vez no debería ser como "normalmente"?_

_- Nunca debes tener miedo de mí. Pero nunca vas a intentar suicidarte de nuevo. No es una intención: es un hecho. Y yo voy a encargarme de que lo sea._

_Peter tragó saliva otra vez. Christopher parecía muy decidido y eso sonaba muy muy mal para su aun adolorida parte trasera. Tanto que pensaba que la muerte era el peor castigo y a lo mejor iba a ser peor el seguir vivo. Iba a ser peor, porque eso le daba a Chris la posibilidad de matarle._

_Chris siguió acariciándole el pelo durante un rato, pero Peter sabía que los mimos se iban a acabar muy pronto._

_- ¿Tu padre te ha llevado al psicólogo? – le preguntó Chris._

_- Sí. Sobretodo antes de que mis problemas tuvieran que ver con el mundo mágico. Hace tiempo que ya no voy, en realidad. No puedo sentarme en un diván y decir "doctora, un demonio ha intentado secuestrarme"._

_Chris asintió, indicando que entendía._

_- ¿Sirvió de algo?_

_- Para entender que a Chris le importo de verdad, y que los psicólogos no son una raza a odiar sólo porque Derek lo fuera._

_- Pero no te ayudó con tus… peculiares pensamientos._

_- Yo… no solía tener impulsos suicidas…Alguna vez lo he pensado pero… nunca lo había hecho…En realidad sólo … sólo…_

_- ¿Sólo? – animó Chris._

_- Sólo lo hago cuando me siento culpable: como cuando hice daño a mi padre, cuando me enteré de que iba a provocar su muerte y…y…ahora que soy un…un…_

_Peter no pudo acabar la frase porque empezó a llorar otra vez intensamente y Chris tuvo que empezar de nuevo con todo el ritual de consuelo. Peter entendió entones que no le iba a castigar hasta que estuviera tranquilo, y aunque sabía que eso le daba la opción de prolongar su llanto para demorar su sentencia, no quiso hacerlo. Luchó por dominarse y por dejar de llorar._

_- Papá dice que… que la culpabilidad es un sentimiento que no sé manejar._

_- Coincido con él._

_- Me prohibió sentirme culpable._

_- O sea, que además de ponerte en peligro deliberadamente dos veces en un mismo día, le has desobedecido._

_- ¡Pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable! ¡No estamos hablando de haber dicho una palabrota, estamos hablando de haber matado a un hombre! ¡Se supone que debo sentirme culpable!_

_- Peter, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que yo no puedo servirte de consuelo en esto. No sé lo que necesitas oír, porque no pienso como tú. Yo no creo que lo que hayas hecho sea malo, y a decir verdad creo que mucha gente en tu mundo tampoco lo vería así: has matado a un maltratador que pretendía agredir a una chica que era importante para ti. Yo mataría, después de torturarle apropiadamente, a cualquiera que osara hacerle daño a cualquier miembro de mi familia o círculo social. La gente importante para mí es sagrada, y que tú también lo veas así no es algo malo. No estamos hablando de asesinar a cualquiera. Entiendo que tú eso jamás lo verás como algo bueno. Lo entiendo y lo respeto, tal vez más de lo que crees, porque estás haciendo algo conmigo, muchacho, y ya no soy lo que era. Pero matar a alguien en defensa propia (porque ese tipo te clavó una navaja) no es algo que merezca que te odies así a ti mismo. Además, no le mataste a golpes. Usaste…usaste tu poder…Un poder que, si no me equivoco, no habías usado nunca. No sabías lo que iba a pasar. Deseaste su muerte, y ocurrió. Fue… un error. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte al respecto. Yo he matado a más personas de las que puedo recordar y aunque todas se lo merecían de una forma u otra, lo hubiera hecho también por una buena recompensa de no habérselo merecido. Yo no puedo entender todo este llanto por lo que ha pasado, pero aun así no te estoy diciendo que no llores. Enciérrate en tu cuarto, llora, patalea, haz lo que quieras, pero come, y mantente a salvo. Sigue con vida. Es lo único que te pido. Es lo único que te exijo._

_Peter no respondió, pero se sintió un poco mejor, sólo un poquito. Chris le estaba diciendo que no era un asesino. No se lo creía, pero quiso creérselo. Lentamente, Chris se levantó de la cama. Y Peter supo que el momento había llegado._

_Cuando le había advertido que aquél castigo iba a ser fuerte, Peter se imaginó que eso significaba más dolor. Pensó que podía soportarlo. Él sabía que esa zona era muy sensible, y por eso dolía, pero sabía también que ahí estaban los músculos más fuertes del cuerpo, y que para hacer un daño real era necesario ser un…animal. Peter sabía que su padre no lo era, y tenía fe en que aquél Chris tampoco. Aun así, se preparó mentalmente. Se tensó al escuchar cómo se quitaba el cinturón, y se negó a mirarle. Con eso si podía llegar a hacerle daño. Si le pegaba mucho, o muy fuerte, podía hacerle daño…Pero pronto entendió que iba a ser "duro" en otro sentido. _

_- Quiero que cuentes cada uno y prometas cuidar tu propia vida. Si no oigo la réplica no contará. Van a ser cincuenta._

_Peter suspiró. Bueno, había soportado más. Su padre le había dado unos pocos más la única vez que le pegó con el cinturón, y aquél Chris había sido aún más duro que su padre. Podía con eso. Y en lo que a él respectaba respondería lo que él quisiera…_

_Lo que Peter no podía saber es que aquello fuera tan…difícil. Chris se acercó a él y le bajó el pantalón. Luego, tras unos angustiosos segundos, comenzó._

_ZAS_

_"Responde Peter, joder, responde."_

_Era extraño. No era exactamente orgullo, aunque también. Pero era, simplemente, que la perspectiva de contar los azotes se le hacía imposible…Lo hacía todo mucho más real…Le hacía parecer más culpable…Le hacía querer llorar desde el principio. Se sentía más que nunca como una sentencia. Normalmente no sabía cuánto le iban a castigar. Chris lo hacía así para que no intentara "resistir orgullosamente hasta que acabara" y eso fue precisamente lo que Peter intentó. Pensó que podía resistir aquellos cincuenta, pero no pudo. Empezó a llorar desde ese primer momento, pero aun así respondió._

_- Uno. No volveré a ponerme en peligro deliberadamente._

_Christopher suspiró con alivio. Por un segundo pensó que el chico iba a mostrarse testarudo y que iba a complicar el asunto intentando absurdamente no responder._

_- Di mejor que no te pondrás en peligro a secas. He notado que tienes complejo de héroe._

_ZAS_

_Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero ni aun así pudo contener las lágrimas. Saber cuánto quedaba pata terminar lo hacía mucho más horrible. No podía dejar la mente en blanco y esperar simplemente. Tenía que estar atento para contar._

_- Dos. No volveré a ponerme en peligro._

_ZAS_

_- Tres. No volveré a ponerme en peligro._

_Chris se mordió el labio. Apenas habían empezado y Peter estaba llorando mucho. Estaba seguro de que no le estaba dando fuerte. No era una caricia, pero no era fuerte. Quizás fuera porque le había castigado recientemente y aun le dolía._

_ZAS_

_- Cuatro. No volveré….snif… a ponerme en peligro._

_Siguieron así hasta el número veinticinco, cuando Peter soltó un grito, el primero, y Chris decidió darle una tregua. Aprovechó para repetirle algo que estaba seguro de que Peter ya sabía. Ahora sólo quedaba que estuviera dispuesto a hacerle caso:_

_- No puedes coger un cuchillo sólo por sentirte culpable, y tampoco puedes negarte a utilizar el inhalador. El asma no es una enfermedad grave pero te empeoras tú sólo haciendo esas tonterías. Se acabaron las tonterías. Nunca más harás nada que suponga algún peligro para ti._

_Peter no respondió, pero Chris sabía que había escuchado. Tras unos segundos continuó:_

_ZAS_

_- Veintiséis. No volveré a ponerme en peligro._

_ZAS_

_- Veintisiete. No volveré a ponerme en peligro._

_Chris rogaba porque Peter lo tuviera en cuenta en el futuro. Consideraba lo que el chico hacía como algo muy egoísta. "Me siento mal, bwa bwa, voy a matarme para dejar de sufrir". Y a los que se quedaban ahí, que les dieran. Todos lo habían pasado mal. Él había perdido a sus gemelos. Podía haberse rendido, pero en lugar de eso había usado lo que sentía para buscarles con más energía. Y quería pensar que sus chicos no se habían rendido tampoco. Uno no se rinde. Que la vida es una mierda, pues vale. Lucha para que deje de serlo o conviértete en mosca. Morir no soluciona nada. Solo hace que la vida de los que se quedan sea más mierda aun si cabe. Estaba dispuesto a lograr que Peter entendiera eso de una vez por todas, o si no al menos que dejara de hacerlo al saber que habría un castigo si volvía a intentarlo. Por eso continuó dejando caer el cinturón, a veces con más fuerza y a veces con menos, pero con cada golpe Peter se estremecía._

_ZAS_

_- Cuarenta. Snif…No ….snif… volveré….a ponerme ….snif… en peligro._

_ZAS_

_- Cuarenta y uno. Chris, ya no más._

_Chris esperó. Y siguió esperando. Luego suspiró, dispuesto a ser firme, y el siguiente fue algo más fuerte._

_ZAS_

_- ¡Ah!_

_- Cuarenta y uno – contó por él y Peter entendió el mensaje: la respuesta completa._

_- Cuarenta y uno. No volveré a ponerme en peligro._

_ZAS_

_- Cuaren…cuarenta y dos. No volveré …a ponerme….snif… en peligro._

_ZAS_

_- Au. Cuarenta y tres…. No volveré…. a ponerme en… peligro._

_ZAS_

_- Cuarenta y cuatro. No… volveré a ponerme … en peligro._

_ZAS_

_Peter no respondió, deshecho en llanto._

_ZAS_

_Sin respuesta de nuevo._

_ZAS_

_- Si no me respondes empezaremos de nuevo._

_- He…snif… He perdido la cuenta._

_- Cuarenta y cinco. Y ya lo digo yo por ti: no volverás a ponerte en peligro._

_Dispuesto a terminar ya con aquello, Chris dio los que faltaban sin ninguna pausa, sin esperar respuesta._

_ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS_

_Después, soltó el cinturón, se acercó a él, le colocó la ropa, y empezó a mimarle. De nuevo se hizo un hueco en su cama y se tumbó a su lado. Peter escondía la cabeza en sus brazos para que no le viera llorar, pero Chris deshizo su escondite poco a poco tirando de su brazo. Luego le dio un beso en la frente, y le siguió mimando._

_- Mañana otra vez ¿verdad? – preguntó Peter, cuando se calmó un poco._

_- Qué chico tan inteligente eres. Te dije que te pegaría durante una semana si no usabas el inhalador. ¿Y qué hiciste tú?_

_- No usé el inhalador – respondió Peter con un suspiro. ¿Sentía algún placer perverso por obligarle a decirlo?_

_- Soy un hombre de palabra._

_- En mi mundo también. Contaba con que aquí no._

_Christopher rió un poquito._

_- Pues ya ves que sí. – dijo, y le dio otro beso en la frente._

_Peter ya había dejado de llorar. Era un chico fuerte. Generalmente le llevaba más tiempo calmar a sus hijos._

_- De acuerdo, chico duro, hora de dormir._

_- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si aún es la hora de la comida!_

_- ¿Has dormido esta noche? – preguntó Chris, alzando una ceja. Peter suspiró, reconociendo su derrota, y Christopher sonrió. – Lo que imaginaba. Aprovecha y duerme un rato. A no ser que quieras comer…_

_- No tengo hambre…_

_- Está bien. Pero vas a cenar – dijo Chris, y no era una pregunta. – Y ahora a dormir._

_- ¡No! – dijo Peter, en tono de infantil desafío. A Chris le quedó claro que estaba jugando. Durante unos segundos quedó en silencio, asombrado. Peter no estaba enfadado, ni…triste. De hecho parecía mucho más animado, como si de alguna forma Chris le hubiera quitado un peso de encima. No estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas fueran así. Castigar a sus hijos solía implicar horas de llanto y días de enfado. Y no ese tono infantil y mimoso…_

_- ¿No? – preguntó, fingiendo sorprenderse y enfadarse. - ¿Me desafías?_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- Mmm ¿y qué debería hacer yo con un chico tan desobediente?_

_- ¡Quedarte aquí para asegurarte de que me duermo! – respondió Peter con mucha seguridad. Chris soltó una carcajada y se dio cuenta de que últimamente se reía mucho más. Sentaba bien, reír así. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, y le envolvió con un brazo._

_Peter se sentía…extraño. Esa era la palabra. Para empezar, iba a tirar el maldito cinturón por la ventana. Decidido, haría eso, algún día. Pero, si dejaba de lado la molesta sensación del castigo, se encontraba… mejor. Así, envuelto por los brazos de Chris, se sentía protegido. Y había algo mucho más importante: Chris le había dicho que no era un asesino. Había usado argumentos realmente convincentes. Era cierto que aquél tipo no era trigo limpio, y que él, en realidad, se había limitado a desear su muerte…Él no había sabido que al desearlo iba a suceder. Claro que quería matarle, pero Peter quería creer que no lo habría hecho. Que se habría detenido a tiempo, de haber podido. Pero no había tenido ocasión porque su deseo había sido mortal…_

_¿Cuántas veces había deseado la muerte de Derek? Y Chris decía que eso no era algo malo. Que era simple instinto de autopreservación. A Peter no le gustaba odiar a nadie…era un sentimiento que no le hacía sentir bien…pero era un sentimiento humano y lógico cuando alguien te jode tanto como le habían jodido a él. Peter aún se sentía mal, y probablemente siempre tuviera esa fea sensación dentro de él, esa sensación de haber hecho algo horrible e irreparable, pero Chris le había enseñado cuál era el camino para empezar a perdonarse…_

_Realmente Peter no quería morir. No sólo porque primero quería reencontrarse con su familia, sino porque aún era joven, y tenía muchos sueños que cumplir. Los sueños era algo que nadie le podía quitar. A uno podían quitarle el autoestima, la familia, y por lo visto hasta el universo, pero no los sueños. Y él aún tenía un libro que publicar, un disco que grabar, una película que rodar, una familia propia a la que amar….Era estúpido acabar con todo eso por propia voluntad. Había demasiada gente que le quería muerto como para que él les ayudara. Christopher tenía razón: no podía pensar en suicidarse cada vez que ocurría algo malo. Era evidente que mientras hubiera magia de por medio iban a ocurrirle muchas cosas malas, así que no le quedaba otra que irse acostumbrando._

_Él ya sabía todo eso sabía que morir no solucionaba nada, pero a veces necesitaba que se lo recordaran. Y Chris lo había hecho demasiado bien. Tragó saliva._

_- ¿Esto todas las noches? – preguntó, con voz lastimera._

_- Y me estoy quedando corto – respondió Chris en tono de "no me das pena"._

_- ¡Malo!_

_- Precisamente. – replicó Chris, y se rió. Peter movió un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos._

_- No eres malo – dijo, hablando ya completamente en serio. – No lo eres._

_- Algo me estás haciendo, chico. No sé lo que es, pero es algo que haces tú…_

_- A veces uno sólo necesitan que le digan que es bueno. Papá me lo dice todo el tiempo – respondió Peter._

_- Tú no lo entiendes, Peter. Para mí ser bueno es algo malo. Es como si alguien volviera malvado a tu padre. En este mundo yo soy así: yo tengo que ser así._

_- ¿No te cansas de que te digan cómo tienes que ser? Primero alguien decide que tengas magia. Luego, te dan un cargo. Después, planifican toda tu vida para que tengas dos hijos, los pierdas y los recuperes. Y ahora…_

_- Alto alto alto. Rebobina. ¿Qué es todo eso de una vida planificada?_

_Peter le miró con asombro._

_- Papá habló con los Ancianos. Ellos prácticamente admitieron en su cara que todo en nuestras vidas había sido planificado…Todo, para que él terminara siendo el luz blanca de Paul y para que yo…para que yo hiciera lo que el Libro dice que tengo que hacer._

_- ¿El Libro habla de ti? – preguntó Chris, visiblemente impactado._

_- Sí. Bueno, de Vraskor. ¿El vuestro no? Tal vez eso sea diferente aquí. El de mi mundo dice que… dice que …que los demonios me temerán…y que conmigo terminará la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad…_

_Christopher se levantó de la cama inmediatamente. Peter le miró sin comprender esa reacción._

_- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Por eso te quiere Barbas!_

_- Sí, ya lo sé. No hay que ser un genio: quiere que en vez de combatir a los demonios me una a ellos. Quiere separarme de mi padre. Ya lo intentó una vez._

_- ¿No ves lo que pretende?_

_Peter parpadeó, totalmente perdido._

_- ¡Quiero que yo te transforme! Por eso me dijo que me hiciera cargo de ti, hasta que te necesitara. Quiere que yo te vuelva…como yo. Y eso es justo lo que yo he estado intentando…- dijo Chris, horrorizado. No quería hacer nada con lo que Barbas estuviera de acuerdo. Allí no había bien y mal, había bandos, y Barbas estaba en el bando contrario. Pero luego se calmó – Menos mal que no lo he conseguido. Más bien tú me estás cambiando a mí._

_Peter se ensombreció._

_- Yo… no estaría tan seguro. No te culpo, de verdad que no te culpo por… lo que he hecho. Es sólo culpa mía, pero lo cierto es que me he convertido en un asesino._

_- ¿Otra vez con eso?_

_- Es lo que soy, Chris. Es lo que he hecho. Más me vale aceptarlo. Y aprender a vivir con ello, ya que parece que tú no estás dispuesto a dejar que me muera._

_- Ni lo menciones. – dijo Chris, y volvió a abrazarle de forma posesiva. Peter se dio cuenta de pronto de que era importante, realmente importante para aquél hombre. Como si Chris le adivinara, añadió. - Al igual que te digo que tienes un don para que la gente quiera gritarte…tienes un don para que la gente te quiera._

_Peter respiró hondo._

_- Yo… también te quiero, Christopher. Por eso… por eso tengo que pedirte que…no hagas daño a mi padre. No me pongas en la situación de… eres como un segundo padre para mí, Chris. Pero si tocas a mi Chris…te mataré. Y será el único asesinato que no lamente en toda mi vida._

_Era mentira: lo lamentaría por siempre, pero quería sonar imponente, y al parecer lo consiguió._

_- No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo. Ya no. – admitió Chris, y suspiró. – Pero tengo que encontrar a mis hijos. Eso lo entiendes ¿verdad?_

_- Por supuesto._

_- Entonces yo tengo que pedirte algo también._

_- ¿El qué? – preguntó Peter con curiosidad._

_- Que confíes en mí._

_Peter lo meditó. ¿Podía confiar en él? El hombre se había ganado su confianza. Prácticamente había admitido que ya no era el mismo: no debía temer que estuviera planeando algo malo. Al menos, no quería temerlo. Quería confiar en él._

_- Está bien – dijo al final, y se sintió como si hubiera firmado alguna clase de documento notarial. Uno mediante el cual le daba plena potestad a Christopher para hacer lo que estuviera planeando. Porque le quedó claro entonces que el hombre estaba fraguando un plan._

_Profundamente lejos de allí, en ese lugar sin ubicación exacta que era el inframundo, el otro Peter aguardaba su destino. Le ataron a un camastro de madera y ahí fue cuando le quedó claro que le iban a torturar. Vio que Barbas se acercaba a él con un cuchillo, y ahí fue cuando Peter empezó a resistirse, dándole igual las amenazas previas. Luchó contra las ataduras, sin éxito. Necesitaba ser más fuerte… Como si le adivinara, Barbas le advirtió:_

_- Si te transformas en demonio esas cuerdas te quemarán._

_Peter bufó. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejar que lo desangraran para que no hicieran daño a su hermano? ¿Y quién le garantizaba que no le harían lo mismo a Nick una vez terminaran con él?_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, con odio._

_- Tu sangre. Es fundamental para el conjuro._

_- ¿Qué conjuro?_

_- El que te hará viajar a otro universo._

_¿Qué coño…?_

_- Tu padre selló el portal, pero los brujos no sois los únicos con un truquito bajo la manga. – explicó Barbas - Yo vine aquí en primer lugar, y no usé un portal para eso. Los demonios usamos otros métodos. Tú eres medio demonio, así que contigo también debe funcionar. Ahora cállate, y escucha algo de información básica. Algunas diferencias entre este mundo, y el otro. Cosas que necesitas saber. Ah, por cierto, vamos a cortarte el pelo._

_Y dicho esto, empezaron horas y más horas de explicaciones, y de cambios de look. Barbas le hizo un cortecito en la mano y recogió varias gotas de su sangre. El conjuro estaba casi listo. Barbas empezó a dibujar algo en el suelo…_

_- ¡No pienso hacerlo! – gritó Peter, cuando terminó de entenderlo todo. - ¡No puedes obligarme!_

_- Lo gracioso es que sí que puedo, muchacho. Y cuando estés allí, te harás pasar por el otro Peter, si sabes lo que te conviene. Porque si no, si algún día consigues volver aquí, no habrá papi, ni hermano, ni familia feliz. Ellos son prescindibles para mí, y a tu padre le debo varias flechas._

_Peter rugió, y Barbas dejó caer algo en un cuenco. Leyó unas palabras mientras Peter gritaba, y tiraba de las cuerdas como si la vida le fuera en ello…y de pronto sólo hubo silencio. Peter miró a su alrededor y no vio ningún demonio. Ya no estaba atado. Y supo que había pasado: aquél ya no era su inframundo. Estaba en otro universo._

* * *

REALIDAD 1

Nick permaneció abrazado a Chris durante horas. Se negó a dormir sólo y Chris tampoco se lo planteó como una posibilidad. Aunque ninguno de los dos durmió demasiado. Estuvieron en el cuarto de Nick, y por eso Amy fue a verles nada más despertar. La mujer se ocupó de Nick mientras Christopher se aseaba y se encargaba de Leo.

- Ya, mi niño ya. Shhh, shhh. – repetía ella, acariciándole. Le habían contado lo que había pasado y lo sentía mucho por Nicholas. El chico se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás, demasiado agotado para seguir llorando. – Todo se va a arreglar, ya lo verás.

- ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo se va a arreglar!? ¿Vamos a viajar al pasado y cambiar lo que ha hecho Peter?

- Nick, aun no sabes lo que ha hecho Peter. No sabes por qué lo ha hecho, ni en qué circunstancias. Tal vez fue durante una pelea…Para salvarse…

- ¡Lo hizo usando sus poderes! ¡Sus poderes de demonio! Por eso yo siento que los míos se han activado. Yo puedo traer a alguien de vuelta porque él ha hecho que alguien se vaya.

- Aun así, no le juzgues.

- ¡Claro que le juzgo! ¡Él lo era todo!

- Y lo sigue siendo, cariño.

Amy se moría al oírle hablar así. Poco a poco la tristeza de Nick se iba transformando en rabia. El chico estaba furioso y frustrado, y empezó a pagarlo con sus cosas. Tiró todo lo que tenía sobre la mesa.

- Nick, eso no es necesario – dijo Amy.

Él la ignoró, y siguió con el destrozo. Cogió la almohada y golpeó la pared con ella una y otra vez.

- Nicholas, ya vale.

De pronto la almohada no le pareció suficiente, y Nick decidió golpear la pared…con la mano. El resultado fue que se hizo mucho, mucho daño.

- ¡Nicholas!

Amy se levantó, le cogió la mano, y miró a ver si se había hecho algo serio. No parecía tener nada roto. Sin pensarlo, le giró un poco y le dio cinco azotes sobre el pantalón.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que tú te rompas algo. Eso no va a solucionar nada.

Nick la miró muy sorprendido. No se esperaba que ella fuera a pegarle. Jamás lo habría imaginado. ¿Con qué derecho? Se frotó el trasero y la miró mal. No había dolido mucho pero le parecía injusto. ¿Quién era ella para hacer eso?

- ¿No te has parado a pensar cómo lo estará pasando él? No tenemos ni idea de lo que le está pasando a tu hermano, pero dudo mucho que esté en una montaña rusa en el parque de atracciones. Por si no lo has notado tu padre está haciendo lo posible por no caer en el pozo de la depresión más absoluta, así que no colabores con los que quieren hundirle. No te hagas daño, ni hagas pataletas absurdas. Eso no sirve para nada.

Amy le habló de forma dura, y no con su tono dulce habitual. Tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que Nick rompiera en llanto otra vez. Ella le volvió a abrazar, dulce de nuevo.

- Sssh. Verás como todo mejora.

- Pero…snif… porque peor…sniff…. peor ya no puede ir.

Amy se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla y le siguió consolando con caricias y palabras suaves. Sin embargo algo la dijo que en aquella familia las cosas siempre podían ir peor…

En ese momento llamaron al timbre. Chris, que estaba encargándose de que Leo terminase de desayunar, fue a abrir. Y en la puerta…En la puerta estaba Peter. Sin poderlo evitar, Christopher estalló en llanto mientras le abrazaba.


	80. Chapter 80: Cambio de familias

REALIDAD 1

Christopher se sintió como si acabaran de volver a coserle un brazo que le habían cortado. Pero la sensación duró sólo dos segundos porque, cuando abrazó a Peter, notó algo raro. El chico no le devolvía el abrazo. Y de pronto...

- ¡AAAAh! ¡No, suéltame, suéltame!

Peter empezó a gritar, histérico como Chris le había visto pocas veces. Esa reacción se parecía mucho a la que tuvo al verle después del secuestro de Barbas, o cuando le vio con un bate en la mano: Peter tenía pánico.

- Tesoro, cálmate por favor. Soy yo, soy papá. – dijo y le agarró, porque Peter hizo ademan de salir corriendo. Cielo santo, ¿qué le habían hecho a su niño? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado?

- No me toques…no…no me toques…

- ¿Qué? Tesoro, ¿qué ocurre? Peter…tranquilo, Peter, tranquilo.

- Suéltame…suéltame…

- De acuerdo, tesoro, tranquilo. Te suelto ¿vale? Pero no salgas corriendo. – dijo Chris, sorprendido y preocupado. Poco a poco aflojó el agarre y alejó las manos. Peter temblaba y sus ojos eran los de un niño asustado. Por unos segundos pareció que iba a irse, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

El corazón de Peter latía a mil por hora. Se había visto sólo y atrapado en aquél inframundo similar al suyo, y en seguida le rodearon los demonios. Se abrió paso a través de ellos, en una lucha épica hasta que logró recordar el conjuro que le sacaría de allí. Ya en el mundo exterior, tras tres meses sin ver la luz del día, el sol le cegó, y la gente se le quedó mirando, pues estaba cubierto de sangre de demonio. Entró a un servició público, se lavó la cara y las manos, y no reconoció al tipo del espejo. Era él, desde luego pero tenía el pelo mucho más corto. Sus rizos seguían ahí, pero estaban bien peinados. El piercing de su oreja había desaparecido. Y vestía aquella…aquella estúpida ropa de niño bueno…Barbas había hecho aquello. Barbas le había cambiado, para que se pareciera al Peter al que tenía que sustituir. Y si no lo hacía mataría a su familia…Ni siquiera perdió tiempo en contemplar la posibilidad de no hacerlo. Siempre le había gustado la actuación: era el momento de comprobar si era buen actor. Lo primero era la caracterización. Peter apoyó las manos en el lavabo de aquél cuarto de baño, y estudio su nuevo rostro. Su cara era la misma, pero había algo que no encajaba. Algo que no armonizaba con aquella ropa de sport, que Barbas le había proporcionado. Sin duda, era la sangre: la ropa estaba manchada, y no podía presentarse así ante nadie. Pero había algo más: sus rasgos…sus ojos…eran agresivos…Peter estaba lleno de ira, y algo le decía que su alter ego no tendría esa expresión de furia en el rostro. Le habían dicho que ese Peter era bueno, así que él intentó fingir una sonrisa y una cara de amabilidad. Fue difícil, pero creyó conseguirlo. Bien.

Sólo quedaba el asunto de la ropa. Un chico entró en el lavabo y Peter le agarró del cuello. Le observó bien. Pantalones vaqueros, camiseta azul…

- ¿Qué haces, imbécil?

Peter le ignoró. Le pareció que aquella ropa daría el pego. No era negra como la que él solía usar.

- Quiero tu ropa – le dijo.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu ropa. Dámela.

- ¿Estás loco?

Peter le dejó inconsciente de un solo golpe. Se sintió orgulloso por esa proeza. Luego atascó el baño, e intercambió su ropa ensangrentada con la de ese chico. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Perfecto.

Salió a la calle y aun tuvo que protegerse del sol. Cuanta luz…No era sólo que él llevara mucho tiempo en la oscuridad es que allí había menos contaminación, menos humo…¿dónde estaban los contenedores volcados, los accidentes de tráfico, los gritos, las peleas, los borrachos…? Mirara donde mirara veía gente paseando con mayor o menos tranquilidad, con sus vidas, sus trabajos, de forma ordenada y civilizada. Los edificios eran los mismos, pero evidentemente aquél no era su mundo. Necesitó unos minutos para hacerse a la idea.

Intentó ver dónde se había aparecido. Barbas le había dicho que todo en aquél mundo era físicamente como en el suyo. Lamentó en esos momentos tener tan mala orientación. Gruñó. Tendría que preguntar a alguien para tratar de ubicarse…Iba a abordar a un viandante pero se detuvo en seco: modales. Tenía que mostrar amabilidad y buena educación. Luchó contra los instintos que le pedían que dijera algo así como "Tú, gilipollas ¿dónde estoy?" y forzó una sonrisa.

- Disculpe, ¿podría decirme cómo se llama esta calle, por favor? – preguntó, y quiso darse de tortas. Pero no perdió la sonrisa.

- Claro, chico. Estás en Darmon Street.

Peter parpadeó. Eso le dejaba igual, la verdad.

- ¿Cómo llego a Angel Ave? * - siguió preguntando Peter, sabiendo que en aquél mundo la dirección de su casa sería la misma.

- Buff, chico, estás muy lejos. Tal vez quieras coger un autobús. ¿Llevas dinero?

Peter se palpó los bolsillos. El pantalón robado que llevaba tenía un chicle, un teléfono móvil, y una cartera, pero estaba vacía. La agitó con frustración, indicando que no, que estaba sin blanca. El hombre al que estaba preguntando le miró con compasión y entonces dijo algo que Peter no se esperaba oír:

- Yo puedo llevarte, si quieres.

Se quedó a cuadros. ¿Lo decía en serio? En su mundo lo más normal habría sido que ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a responderle, y desde luego jamás nadie se habría ofrecido a ayudar a un desconocido de aquella manera. Miró al hombre con desconfianza. ¿Era un truco?

- No soy un asesino ni nada de eso – continuó el hombre, notando sus reparos – Haces bien en no confiar en desconocidos, pero lo cierto es que voy hacia allá y no me importa llevarte. Pareces algo perdido, y tengo un hijo que rondará tu edad.

Tras dudarlo un poco, Peter accedió a ir con aquél hombre y gracias a eso tuvo más datos de cómo funcionaban las cosas allí. Tanta amabilidad le daba asco, pero tendría que tragar con eso si quería dar el pego. El hombre le dejó en la esquina y Peter se despidió de él. Suspiro, y caminó hacia su casa. Dudó antes de llamar…

…y ahí estaba. Tenía a una mala copia de su padre frente a él, y le había tocado. Se bloqueó. Entró en pánico. Era un contacto demasiado íntimo…. Peter padecía afefobia…Miedo a ser tocado…Y aquél hombre acababa de violar su espacio vital de una forma exagerada. Supo que tendría que haberse esperado aquél abrazo, pero lo cierto es que no lo había hecho. Todo había sido demasiado rápido como para pensar en posibles formas de encuentro.

Sin embargo, esa muestra de afecto le hizo darse cuenta de que el Peter de aquél mundo no compartía su problema. Y si quería ser él, tenía que comportarse como él. Hizo por tranquilizarse, pero se mantuvo alejado y a distancia prudencial de aquella burda imitación de su padre.

- Tesoro…¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde has estado? Dios mío, Peter, estás bien, estás aquí...- dijo Chris, y apenas podía contener los sollozos. Intentó abrazarle de nuevo, pero Peter levantó los brazos como para impedirlo. - ¿Por qué no me dejas abrazarte?

Peter le miró algo asustado. Tendría que haber dedicado más tiempo a pensar qué iba a hacer con aquél sujeto. En realidad, no sabía lo que Barbas pretendía de él. Sólo sabía que tenía que hacerse pasar por el otro Peter. Era su misión. Su objetivo. El medio de asegurarse de que no hacían daño a su familia.

- ¿Por qué no dices nada? – preguntó Chris, cada vez más preocupado. – Peter…¿estás enfadado conmigo? – añadió, con un principio de desesperación. Él había dejado que se lo llevaran…él no le había encontrado y le había dejado sólo…Chris pensó que Peter tenía motivos para estar enfadado.

Peter vio que aquello era una forma lógica de explicar su extraño comportamiento, y decidió ir por ahí.

- Sí. – respondió, secamente.

- Lo siento, tesoro. Hice… hice todo lo posible, te lo prometo. Dios…Cuando ese…cuando te cogieron yo no podía hacer nada…no tenía poderes…- trató de justificarse Chris, sin contener el llanto.

- Ya deja de llorar – replicó Peter, fastidiado. Ese tipo se parecía demasiado a su padre como para que le gustara verle llorar.

- Tienes razón, estás bien, es lo único que importa…Ven, pasa. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Has…has comido? ¿Te…te han hecho daño?

Peter lo pensó bien. Tenía que elaborar una buena historia. Él llevaba tres meses siendo el preso de un grupo de demonios, pero se suponía que el otro Peter no. Las palabras de Barbas habían sido "él está con tu padre". Y Peter no sabía cómo estaría tratando su padre a su alter ego, aunque deseó que muy mal, por usurpador de hogares. Aun así, tenía que dar una respuesta, y decidió ser sincero:

- No me duele nada, pero sí que tengo hambre.

- Te preparé algo de comer.

No pudieron decir nada más, porque en ese momento una bolita peluda se acercó a ellos, e intentó lamer a Peter.

- Quita, bicho…- replicó Peter, y quiso darle una patada a la perrita, pero Chris no le dejó.

- ¡Peter! ¡Que es Ariel!

- ¿Ariel? ¿Esta cosa es tuya?

- Nuestra. Tú la trajiste, ¿lo has olvidado?

Peter miró a la bola de pelo con incredulidad. Tuvo la confirmación: su versión de aquél mundo era imbécil. Pero..¿qué clase de papanatas gilipollas amariconado …?

- ¡PETER! – gritó una voz infantil, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Leo. O la versión suave de él, pero era Leo. Su hermano pequeño. Al que llevaba tres meses sin ver. Ver a Christopher no le había impresionado tanto porque se había intentado mentalizar para eso. Pero por alguna razón no había pensado que se encontraría con los clones buenos de toda su familia.

El niño corrió y se lanzó a abrazarle…y Peter se apartó bruscamente. ¿Pero por qué todo el mundo quería toarle? ¡Sobones!

Leo casi se da de bruces contra el suelo, y miró a Peter con los sentimientos heridos. Su padre había dicho que Peter no se había ido por su culpa. Que él no era malo. Entonces, ¿por qué no le abrazaba? Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Peter, es tu hermano. Él no te ha hecho nada. – dijo Chris, en conflicto. Lo último que quería hacer era regañarle, pero esa forma de tratar a la perrita…y esa mirada de dolor en los ojos de Leo…Pensó que algo malo le había pasado a Peter, algo horrible a juzgar por lo que Nick había sentido, y que debía tener paciencia.

Entonces bajó Nick. Peter se llevó una gran impresión. Estaba acostumbrado a que Nick fuera un calco de sí mismo, pero aquél chico era diferente…aunque su aspecto era el mismo que "el nuevo aspecto" de Peter. Nick. Su otra mitad. Acababa de dejarle atrás, pero aquél no era el mismo…Aun así, Peter se sintió inclinado a llevarse bien con él. Sintió que iban a entenderse…y por lo visto se equivocó:

- Hola – dijo Nick con sequedad.

- ¿Hola? – preguntó Peter sorprendido. Si no estaba mal informado, el Peter de aquél mundo también había sido secuestrado, hacía algo más de una semana y estando muy mal herido. Si hubiera pasado aquello en su mundo, Nick habría dicho algo más que "Hola". ¿Qué mierda de saludo era ese? - ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¡Métete el puto hola por el culo! Se ha alegrado más éste que tú de verme…

Chris parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Peter le había llamado "éste"? Y aquella forma de hablar…

- ¡Disculpa si no sé cómo reaccionar después de enterarme de lo que has hecho!

- ¿Lo que he hecho? ¡Acabo de salvarte el culo, mamonazo! – gritó Peter, pero luego se golpeó mentalmente: no había salvado a "ese" Nick.

- Chicos, no os peléis ahora, por el amor de Dios. Peter está bien. ¿Sabéis lo maravilloso que es eso? – dijo Chris, que no cabía en sí de gozo.

Nick iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento bajó Amy. Vio a Peter, y corrió escaleras abajo hacia él. Peter se apretó contra la puerta, asustado, pero ni así evitó el enorme abrazo de la mujer. Por acto reflejo la empujó, y la tiró al suelo, de forma brusca.

- ¡Amy! – gritó Chris, asustado, y la ayudó a levantarse. Comprobó que estaba bien y se giró hacia Peter. – Escucha. No sé qué es lo que te pasa, no sé lo que ha ocurrido, ni el daño que han podido hacerte. Mataré al que haya osado ponerte un dedo encima y durante el resto de mi vida sólo voy a dedicarme a asegurarme de que nadie vuelve a separarte de mi lado, pero si has pensado…su por un segundo has pensado que puedes tratar así a Amy estás más que equivocado. Estás siendo cruel con todos, te hemos echado mucho de menos, ¡Y A ELLA NO LA PUEDES EMPUJAR! – terminó Chris, gritando un poco, y entonces sucedió: Peter sintió que el corazón se le paraba.

Su Chris nunca le gritaba. Y ni siquiera entendía por qué aquél tipo acababa de chillarle. Esa mujer le había abrazado y él apenas sabía quién era…sólo la había visto una vez….No sabía si su padre y ella habían seguido saliendo, pero Peter apenas la conocía. Para él era una estúpida desconocida que había pretendido tocarle. Empujarla era lo mínimo que podía hacer, y Chris le había gritado…le…le había gritado. Se asustó. Se asustó mucho. Se asustó más.

Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

- ¡Peter!

Christopher corrió tras él. Le dio alcance enseguida.

- Peter, para – dijo, e intentó agarrarle la mano, pero eso hizo que Peter se pusiera aún más nervioso. Chris se puso frente a él y le cortó el paso, y así pudo ver como se encogía, totalmente en pánico. – Peter, no puedes irte así – dijo con algo de enfado, nacido de la incomprensión. Luego suspiró, e intentó abrazarle, pero Peter pensó que sus intenciones eran otras y se alejó un paso.

- No… no volverá a pasar, señor…Yo…yo no voy a molestar más…

Los dos Peters utilizaban a veces la palabra "señor", pero de forma diferente. El Peter bueno lo hacía cuando creía haber pasado un límite, cuando quería demostrar obediencia y sumisión, asustado por posibles repercusiones. Pero también lo hacía a los desconocidos como señal de respeto. El Peter malo lo hacía sólo cuando estaba muerto de miedo.

- ¿Señor? Peter, tú nunca molestas. Tesoro…¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Chris, conmovido, compadecido y con el corazón en un puño.

Peter no dijo nada e intentó alejarse más.

- ¿Te he asustado? Siento haberte gritado…No es así como quería recibirte…Tienes que estar muy confundido…Seguro que no era tu intención hacer eso. Vamos a empezar otra vez ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, tesoro. Vamos a casa.

Chris extendió la mano, como una invitación, pero Peter le miró con desconfianza. Chris le devolvió una mirada de ternura.

- De verdad que siento haberte gritado…Si supieras cuánto te he echado de menos…Lo mucho que te quiero….Yo….cuando te sacaron de mi lado…Peter, lo último que quiero ahora es que estemos enfadados. Quiero abrazarte y mimarte y no soltarte nunca.

Peter ladeó la cabeza. Ese tono suave le gustaba. Dio un pasito corto hacia delante, y Chris sonrió. Esa sonrisa también le gustó, así que dio otro paso. Y así, pasitos, se acercó a Christopher del todo. No dejó que le tocara, pero volvió con él a casa.

- Gracias a Dios – dijo Amy, al verle. Esta vez tuvo más cautela y no le abrazó, pero le miró con mucho afecto. Peter sentía curiosidad. ¿Se suponía que debía incluir a esa mujer en la idea de "familia"? Quizás eso explicaba el enfado de Christopher: el Chris de su mundo sólo exigía que tratara bien a la familia. En cambio, le invitaba a tratar mal a los demás.

- Se te ha perdido un tornillo – dijo Nick.

- A lo mejor – respondió Peter, sin nada mejor que decir.

- Nick, déjale en paz. Ven, Peter. Ven a la cocina. Vamos a comer algo. ¿Qué te apetece?

- Cualquier cosa estará bien, aunque mataría por una hamburguesa.

Todos quedaron en silencio, y Leo, algo apartado se rió.

- Qué gracioso. ¡Pero si tú eres vegetariano!

Peter abrió los ojos. ¿Vegetariano? ¿En serio? ¿Pero quién se suponía que era, Teresa de Calcuta? Resopló.

- Si quieres comer carne te lo prepararé, tesoro – dijo Chris con amabilidad. Peter estuvo tentado de responder que sí, pero sabía que ya estaba excediendo el límite de anomalías.

- No. Leo tiene razón, sólo bromeaba.

- Bien. Te haré una ensalada – ofreció Chris con una sonrisa cálida.

Peter se sentó en la cocina y se sintió observado. Se miró las manos, en un gesto muy suyo.

"Dejad de mirarme. Dejad de mirarme, joder."

La mujer, Amy, le puso una mano en el cuello, en un gesto afectuoso. Peter se envaró. Entonces ella empezó a acariciarle y Peter respiró hondo, recordando que no debía volver a empujarla.

- No hagas eso – masculló. Y luego recordó su "nueva personalidad" y añadió – Por favor.

- Va…vale. Cariño, siento tanto lo que te ha pasado…Cuando…cuando quieras hablar de eso tu padre y yo…o tu hermano…cualquiera te escuchará, cielo.

Peter no respondió, y siguió mirándose las manos.

- Peter….tengo que saberlo. – dijo Chris, mordiéndose el labio. – Él…Christopher…¿él te trató mal?

- Él nunca me trataría mal – respondió Peter, sintiéndose en el deber de defender a su padre. El suspiro de alivio de los allí presentes fue muy audible.

- Menos mal. Eso pensaba, pero tenía que asegurarme. – dijo Chris - No le conozco, pero sé que yo jamás haría daño al otro Peter, y confiaba en que él pensara lo mismo…

"¿Será verdad? ¿Él nunca me haría daño?" pensó Peter, esperanzado. No sabía si debía tener miedo. No sabía si lo tenía. Sólo sabía que quería, por encima de todas las cosas, confiar en aquél tipo de ojos claros con un inmenso parecido a su padre.

* * *

REALIDAD 2

_Christopher se quedó con Peter mientras dormía. Le hubiera observado durante horas, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Se levantó, y alternó su tarde entre pasar tiempo con Leo y resolver algunos asuntos. A eso de media tarde Chris se preparó para hablar con su hijo más pequeño._

_- Campeón – llamó, e hincó una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a su altura - El tío Wyatt vendrá en un rato y te irás con él._

_Leo puso una carita triste, pero no se molestó en preguntar por qué, dado que ya lo sabía: porque su padre iba a estar muy ocupado buscando a Nick y a Peter y además Chris no quería que Leo pasara mucho tiempo en una casa donde Barbas se aparecía a placer, no fuera a ser que quisiera llevarse también al niño. Chris, al ver que Leo no decía nada, continuó:_

_- Siento no haber estado mucho contigo. Yo no contaba con que Peter viniera…_

_- Lo sé, papá. – respondió Leo, mirando al suelo. Chris le levantó la barbilla y le dio un beso._

_- Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?_

_- Sí, papá._

_- ¿Podrías sonreír un poquito para mí?_

_Leo hizo un triste intento. Entonces Chris le hizo cosquillas y Leo rió con ganas._

_- Eso está mucho mejor._

_- Hasta que venga el tío, ¿podemos ver una peli?_

_- Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras._

_Así que Chris estuvo viendo una película con su hijo hasta la hora de la cena. Hacía mucho que eso no pasaba en aquella casa. Concretamente, desde que Peter y Nick desaparecieron. Al poco de terminar la película vino Wyatt. Por alguna razón Chris no quiso contarle todos los detalles de lo de Peter…No le habló de los cambios que se estaban operando dentro de él, porque se avergonzaba de ellos en cierta forma. Toda su vida había pensado que ser bueno era algo malo, y ahora ya estaba prácticamente seguro de que no era así. Y todo había sucedido tan deprisa…no estaba seguro de que su hermano lo pudiera entender._

_Cuando Wyatt se fue y se llevó a Leo, Chris se sintió vacío, como se sentía siempre que se quedaba sólo…Pero ya no estaba sólo. En el piso de arriba tenía un pseudohijo que había admitido pseudoquererle. Con tantos sucedáneos y medias tintas, Chris ya no estaba seguro de nada, salvo de una cosa: cuando Peter había dicho "Yo también te quiero, Chris", el corazón le había aumentado tres tallas._

_Subió a despertarle para que bajara a cenar y no sabía con qué iba a encontrarse. ¿Enfado? ¿Tristeza? ¿Rencor? Abrió la puerta con algo de inseguridad, y vio que Peter ya estaba despierto. Parecía triste, pero Chris supo que aún era por todo el asunto del supuesto asesinato. Él no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto, pero le enternecía que le afectara. Quería consolarle. Quería hacerle sentir mejor. Simplemente no sabía cómo. Para él, Peter no había hecho nada malo…_

_- Vamos a cenar – dijo, con voz suave._

_- Vale._

_Y no dijo nada más. Chris se mordió el labio. En ese momento se arrepintió de las veces que le había dicho que "hablaba demasiado" porque prefería oírle hablar y decir tonterías a aquél silencio incómodo…trató de llenarlo._

_- ¿Sabes que llevo todo un día sin beber? Eso es como una especie de record._

_- ¿Tu Peter también bebe? – preguntó Peter, recordando una conversación de días atrás._

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y a ti te parece bien?_

_- ¿Por qué tendría que parecerme mal?_

_- Porque no tiene 21._

_- ¿Pretendes decirme que Christopher no te deja beber?_

_- Ni yo tampoco quiero._

_- Eres raro._

_Peter se rió._

_- Lo sé. Pero dudo que lo sea por esto. Hay muchas otras cosas en la lista._

_Bajaron a cenar, y lo cierto es que fue un rato agradable. Chris casi lamentó romper el momento cuando acabaron el postre, pero sentía que era su deber._

_- Peter, necesito que entiendas que no puedes tratar de suicidarte de nuevo. Por muy mal que se pongan las cosas, y puede que se pongan peor, no puedes hacerlo. Nunca._

_- Yo…ya lo sé Chris._

_- Espero que sea cierto. No siempre va a haber alguien para quitarte el cuchillo, y sé que en realidad es algo que, cuando estás en tus cabales, no quieres hacer._

_Peter se ruborizó, y deseó estar en cualquier parte menos allí. Christopher le taladró con la mirada un poco más._

_- Ahora a la cama. Yo subo enseguida y te quiero ver envuelto en las sábanas – dijo, con autoridad pero con cariño. Le dedicó una media sonrisa, y Peter se la devolvió, antes de irse. Por alguna razón ese Chris le hacía sentir más como un niño que su propio padre, pero no podía decir que la sensación le disgustara._

_Cuando Chris subió Peter ya estaba dormido. Le arropó bien, y le dio un beso. Quizás lo que más le gustaba de ese niño era lo desvalido que parecía y lo fuerte que era en realidad. Todo lo que había pasado, y ahí seguía, aguantando. Pero todo se lo guardaba dentro, como el dolor que sentía en aquél momento, a causa del hombre que había matado. Chris lamentaba no poder hacer nada por quitarle ese dolor._

_Al día siguiente Peter estaba despierto cuando Chris entró. El hombre nunca había ido a despertarle, pero Peter dedujo que muchas cosas estaban por cambiar, ahora que los dos habían admitido que se querían._

_- Buenos días – saludó Peter. Se planteó sonreír, pero no creía saber fingir lo suficiente. No quería sonreír. No podría hacerlo en un tiempo. No tras descubrir que era un asesino._

_- Hola – respondió Chris._

_La tensión casi podía masticarse. Peter estudió el rostro de Chris. Actuaba como si estuviera enfadado, pero él sabía que no lo estaba._

_- El desayuno estará en seguida – dijo Chris – Pero antes…¿recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?_

_- Mm…esto…dijiste muchas cosas. ¿De qué estamos hablando en concreto?_

_- Supongo que hablamos del hecho de que prácticamente admití que te quiero…y de las consecuencias de que te quiera._

_Peter lamentó en ese momento ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender lo que aquello quería decir. Aun así, no dijo nada, y dejó que Chris continuara._

_- Esas consecuencias son que no te dejaré hacer nada que suponga un peligro para ti, y mucho menos cuando el peligro eres tú mismo. Estoy más que dispuesto a asegurarme de que nunca lo olvidas._

_Peter siguió mudo. Pudo ver que aquello para ese Chris era no ser brusco, pero le parecía un poco cruel de su parte que esas fueran las primeras palabas que le dedicaba por la mañana…Sobretodo porque sabía lo que venía a continuación._

_- Te dije que te castigaría todos los días durante una semana, y voy a cumplirlo._

_"Sí, claro que vas a cumplirlo" pensó Peter, y suspiró._

_- ¿Ahora? – preguntó con timidez - ¿Por la mañana?_

_Había pensado que sería por la noche. Aunque ya no le dolía propiamente, aún tenía demasiado presente el castigo de día anterior, como una molestia sorda._

_- No vas a clase en éste mundo. Así que sí, ahora._

_Era cierto: Peter no iba a clase ya que se suponía que su yo de aquél universo estaba desaparecido. Suspiró de nuevo y observó cómo Chris se quitaba el cinturón. Joder, qué frío era._

_- Ya sabes cómo va._

_Y tan frío. Ojos de hielo. Rostro inexpresivo. Y una determinación inquebrantable. Cuando aún no se había levantado de la cama, Peter se volvió a tumbar._

_"Prepárate, que esto va a doler" se dijo._

_Y dolió. Christopher le hizo volver a contar, y dar la misma respuesta. Y Peter intentó aguantar estoicamente, sin demasiado éxito._

_…_

_ZAS_

_- ¡Ah! Treinta. No volveré a ponerme en peligro. Christopher…por favor…no lo haré nunca, nunca, nunca más, pero para, por favor._

_Christopher respiró hondo. Se mordió el labio. Respiró hondo otra vez. Pero se había propuesto salvar la vida de ese chico, y sabía que tenía que dejarle el mensaje claro._

_ZAS_

_No obtuvo respuesta. Entonces, justo cuando estaba bajando el cinturón otra vez, Peter puso la mano y le golpeó ahí. Mierda. El chico apartó la mano rápidamente, y no dijo nada. Comenzó a llorar en silencio. Christopher continuó el castigo con un nudo en la garganta, y cuando llegó a cincuenta y tiró el cinturón, él también estaba llorando. Levantó a Peter para hacerle de almohada y le acarició mientras el chico lloraba._

_- ¿Te duele la mano? – preguntó, y Peter negó con la cabeza. - ¿Seguro?_

_Volvió a negar. Chris le siguió acariciando en silencio y comenzó a hablar con suavidad, pero no obtenía respuesta._

_- Ahora si estás enfadado ¿verdad? – aventuró Chris. – Te has enfadado conmigo._

_Más silencio, que fue su confirmación._

_- Está bien. Te dejaré sólo entonces. Llámame si necesitas algo._

_Peter quiso decirle que no se fuera, pero efectivamente estaba enfadado, y no lo hizo. Y Chris se marchó._

_Fue al desván, en algo que era ya un ritual para el: abrir el Libro de las Sombras, frustrarse por no encontrar nada útil, coger la bola de cristal, espiar al otro Chris, reunir información…Pero aquella vez fue diferente._

_Porque, al otro lado de la esfera, estaba Peter. Y, aunque estaba diferente, Chris sabía que tenía que ser el suyo._

* * *

***N.A.: Curiosidad friki ... Aunque toda la serie se ambienta en San Francisco, la casa donde se rodaban muchas de las escenas, la Mansión Haliwell, está en Los Ángeles. La dirección real es 1329 Carroll Ave, Los Angeles, CA 90026**

**Gracias por las reviews. Las leí todas. Las iré contestando, ahora me falta tiempo porque la cama me llama xD**


	81. Chapter 81: Encantado, Peter

**N.A.: Me puse malita en vacaciones =( Que aburrido es esto n.n Pero gracias a ****_Nick Peter lover_**** no lo es tanto :D Me alegra que el "Chris malo" te haga gracia xD Tiene sus momentos, creo. Personalmente me quedo con el bueno xD tienes razón, lo de la rata fue macabro y me costó escribirlo xD**  
**_Lizzy_****, gracias por leer. Voy despacito, pero te prometo que tus preguntas tendrán respuesta algún día, a lo largo de los capítulos. Parece que no, pero voy desvelando cosillas xD**

**_Lunalunase_****, muchas gracias ^^. Es difícil contentar a todo el mundo, pero creo que tus "deseos" van a ser fáciles de cumplir ;)**

**Gente, sois maravillosos. **

**Muchos besos y mucho amor. Y perdonad si ésta mente congestionada y fiebrosa ha escrito muchas tonterías. **

* * *

REALIDAD 1

Aunque había intentado no hacerse ilusiones, aunque había intentado no construir castillos en el aire, Christopher había soñado una y mil veces con todo lo que haría cuando lograse encontrar a Peter. Encontrarle había sido más fácil de lo que había parecido, pues el chico se había presentado directamente en su puerta, pero aquello no fue como él lo había imaginado. Peter llevaba sólo unas horas allí, y Chris estaba desquiciado.

Después de comer, fueron al salón. Chris buscaba la manera de preguntarle sobre aquella semana sin que fuera traumático para él, y Peter se apoltronó en el sofá apoyando los pies en la mesa de cristal.

- Peter, tesoro, baja los pies – pidió Chris, con amabilidad, aunque algo de extrañeza. Peter nunca había hecho eso.

El chico le ignoró por completo.

- Tesoro, los pies – repitió, siempre amable. Entonces, con un descaro tremendo, Peter se quitó las deportivas y volvió a apoyar los pies en la mesa. Christopher parpadeó, pero no iba a perder tiempo en aquella estupidez.

- Peter, no quiero forzarte y sé que esto es difícil, pero necesito que me cuentes…lo que ha pasado.

- Tu doble me secuestró – respondió Peter secamente. En realidad no podía decir mucho más, porque él tampoco sabía nada.

- Eso… eso ya lo sé, tesoro. También sé en qué condiciones lo hizo…¿te curaste tú sólo, transformándote en Vraskor? Tenemos que hablar de eso, Peter. Aun no me puedo creer que intentaras suicidarte.

Peter se quedó en silencio. No sabía por qué había hecho aquello su alter ego, pero él mismo había tenido esos pensamientos alguna vez, así que le entendía.

- ¿Entiendes que eso no puede pasar otra vez? – insistió Chris, pero sólo obtuvo más silencio. - ¿Lo entiendes?

Más silencio. Chris se crispó. ¿Cuánta paciencia más iba a tener que demostrar?

- Peter, esta es de esas preguntas que requieren una respuesta.

Nada. Amy, que estaba observando la escena, salió de la habitación para estar con Leo y Christopher se distrajo con el movimiento. Pasaron los segundos, y Peter seguía sin decir nada. Christopher miró a Nick, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, escuchándolo todo pero fingiendo que no le importaba. Le pidió ayuda con la mirada, pero Nick sólo se encogió de hombros: "cuando Peter se pone cabezota…" parecía decir. Christopher suspiró.

- Necesito saber que entiendes que no puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Tienes que responderme o te tendré que obligar y créeme que eso es algo que no quiero hacer ahora. De verdad, de verdad que no quiero ponerme en plan sargento contigo justo hoy. Pero lo haré, si no me respondes.

Silencio otra vez. Chris se mordió el labio.

- Está bien: sube a tu cuarto.

- No, no, eso no – dijo Peter, que conocía esa señal. Su padre también decía eso justo antes de subir y castigarle. – No, no. – pidió, con vehemencia.

- Entonces, respóndeme. ¿Vas a hacer una tontería como esa de nuevo?

Peter miró al suelo.

- No, señor.

- No tienes que llamarme señor, tesoro. Sólo quería que me respondieras. No hacía falta ser tan cabezota ¿verdad?

- No, señor.

- Es papá, tesoro. Así debes llamarme siempre, incluso cuando estés en problemas, pero además ahora no estoy enfadado. Estamos hablando, sólo eso. Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en que el suicidio es un gran NO.

Nick rodó los ojos desde su posición. Esa fue una forma muy infantil de decirlo. Pensó que Peter haría algún comentario, pero su hermano seguía mirando al suelo. Nick frunció el ceño. Eso no era propio de Peter. Había visto esa actitud muchas veces: su hermano huidizo, mirando al suelo….En esos casos no solía ser desafiante como lo estaba siendo en aquella ocasión, pero en general era la misma actitud que tenía con los desconocidos después de su experiencia con Derek. Pero Chris no era un desconocido…

- Ahora que tenemos eso claro, ¿me cuentas qué pasó?

Silencio de nuevo. Peter intentaba pensar en una buena respuesta, ya que no tenía ninguna. Y Chris se estaba hartando de ser ignorado.

"Respira, Chris, respira. No puedes enfadarte con él. No sabes por qué no responde. A lo mejor pasó algo malo… algo horrible, y no quiere hablar de ello."

- Podemos dejar eso para más tarde – cedió, con voz dulce. - Hay muchas cosas que tratar…Como…por ejemplo…¿podrías devolverme mis poderes?

Peter se envaró.

- Tranquilo, tesoro. Sé que no querías llevártelos. Tú no sabías que…que te iban a secuestrar. No deberías habérmelos quitado, eso ya lo sabes, pero no estoy molesto ¿vale? Sólo… quiero mis poderes de vuelta. Me siento incompleto y…desprotegido.

Peter se puso muy nervioso, pero sabía que el silencio no le serviría aquella vez.

- Yo….yo… no los tengo – dijo, con sinceridad. No había sido él quien se los había robado. Madre mía…¿qué iba a hacer? ¿qué le iba a decir? Pensó con rapidez… - Me…me los quitaron. Lo siento…

Se preparó para salir corriendo. ¡Perder sus poderes! Qué gran idea. Eso era casi peor que la verdad. Seguro que ese tipo querría matarle…Los segundos pasaron, y Peter calculó las posibles salidas…

- No… no pasa nada – dijo Chris, tras un rato increíblemente largo. Se le veía triste, pero no enfadado. – Los… los poderes no son todo lo que soy…

Sin embargo, aquello sonó como si quisiera decir justo lo contrario. Como si sin sus poderes no se sintiera él mismo. Christopher parecía muy impactado, y no era para menos. Treinta y tres años viviendo con sus poderes. Eran parte de lo que era. Era en él algo tan básico como caminar. En especial su esencia de luz blanca, la herencia de su padre…Y ahora se habían perdido, quizá para siempre. Pero no podía enfadarse con Peter. No era su culpa….No había sido aposta… Y quería a su hijo más de lo que quería a sus poderes…¿verdad?

"Christopher, como se te ocurra dudarlo si quiera yo mismo te pateo" se dijo a sí mismo.

- No sabía que te pudieran quitar los poderes que robas – comentó, necesitado decir algo.

- Pues pueden, creo que es evidente – respondió Peter con brusquedad, para aparentar seguridad: aquello era una trola como una casa, no podían quitárselos.

- Peter tío, encima no le hables así porque la has cagado y bien. – intervino Nick por vez primera – Deberías estar pidiendo disculpas y no hablando en ese tono.

- Ya he dicho que lo sentía ¿no?

Y eso era un gran logro. Normalmente no se hubiera disculpado, pero él también tenía poderes y su padre también, y sabía lo importantes que eran para uno.

- No importa, Nick. En realidad no es culpa suya. Mis poderes no me importan, tesoro. Lo importante es que tú estás aquí, y estás bien.

Peter le miró fijamente. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tío? ¿Se había tragado un arcoíris o habitualmente era así de amable tirando para gilipollas?

- ¿Has estado con… Christopher…. todo este tiempo, Peter? – siguió preguntando Chris. Peter entendió que el tercer grado iba a seguir, pero él necesitaba tiempo para elaborar la historia que iba a contarle…

- Sí – respondió. – Esto…¿me traes un vaso de agua?

- Tienes piernas ¿no? – replicó Nick, antes de que Chris dijera nada.

- Nick, no me importa. Te lo traigo ahora mismo, tesoro.

Chris se fue a la cocina y Nick y Peter se quedaron a solas en el salón. Nick le escudriñó. Había algo que no le encajaba. Su hermano era la persona a la que mejor conocía en el mundo, y algo le chirriaba. Esa actitud con su padre, con Amy, con él mismo, con todos…Peter normalmente estaría abrazándose a alguien, preferentemente Chris, con claros síntomas de esa enfermedad tan conocida para ellos que se traducía en la expresión "necesito mimos". Y en lugar de eso mantenía una distancia prudencial para que nadie le tocara.

Nick normalmente nunca leía la mente de Peter. Sabía que ahí había cosas que uno no quería ver. Sabía que no era un lugar agradable. Pero pensó que la situación lo merecía, y se armó de valor. Captó un pensamiento muy nítido, sin necesidad de profundizar mucho.

"Tienes que hacerlo mejor, Peter. No puede saber la verdad"

- ¿Qué verdad? - preguntó Nick, haciendo que Peter se sobresaltara. Había olvidado que estaba allí.

- Nin… ninguna…

Nick siguió investigando en aquél cerebro…

- Tú no eres Peter – entendió de pronto. – Pero… sí lo eres. Eres… diferente.

- Todo el mundo cambia, Nick.

- No en una semana. Hay algo raro en ti…¿Y qué es todo eso de que mataste a una persona? Papá no te lo ha preguntado, pero yo no me voy a callar.

- He matado a más de una persona, Nick. Y tú también. ¿O ya no recuerdas aquél bebé del orfanato?

- ¡Yo no le maté! – gritó Nick, pero muy cerca del llanto. - ¡Al bebé no le pasó nada!

- Ya lo creo que le pasó, si tú mismo le enterraste…

- ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Mentiroso! – bramó Nick, que no sabía si correr escaleras arriba o salir por la puerta. Decidió abalanzarse sobre Peter, que entendió que en aquél mundo las cosas habían sucedido de forma diferente. - ¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Nick intentó golpearle, muy dolido y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Peter le esquivó. Y entonces fue su turno. Le dio un puñetazo, pero no se detuvo allí y le siguió golpeando cuando Nick ya estaba en el suelo. Fue la situación inversa a otras ocasiones: aquella vez era Peter el que estaba fuera de control, y empezó a golpear una y otra vez a Nicholas.

Chis entró en la habitación, alarmado por el ruido, y lo primero que pensó es que Nick había vuelto a tomarla con Peter… pero fijándose un poco mejor distinguió ambos gemelos y entendió que era Peter el que machacaba a Nick…

- ¡Peter! ¡Peter detente!

Era mucho pedir que le hiciera caso.

- ¡Peter, para!

Chris hizo mucha fuerza para quitárselo a Nick de encima. Le costó horrores, pero lo consiguió. Entonces él mismo se llevó un golpe en las costillas.

- ¡Ah! Peter ¿qué pasa contigo?

- Papá…ha dicho… ha dicho… - empezó Nick, que no parecía capaz de acabar la frase. Tenía sangre en la nariz y el labio, y tenía los ojos acuosos. – Papá, me ha hecho mucho daño.

- ¿Te duele mucho, cariño? – preguntó Chris, preocupado, observándole con atención sin soltar a Chris.

- Sí, pero no los golpes – respondió Nick, en un tono lastimoso que le partió el alma a Christopher. Zarandeó a Peter aun intentando revolverse.

- ¡Estate quieto, demonios! ¿Qué narices estás haciendo? ¡Siéntate ahí, vamos!. – ordenó, llevándole al sofá. Una vez ahí, respiró hondo y observó que Peter hacía lo mismo. Parecía más controlado. Le dio la espalda y abrazó a Nick, que se sintió mejor en el acto. Luego volvió a centrarse en Peter.

Christopher no sabía qué hacer. Joder, el chico se estaba pasando… Sabía lo que hubiera hecho de haber sido Nick… pero… acababa de volver de un secuestro… acababa de volver de la muerte…

- Peter estás muy muy cerca de colmar mi paciencia. Quiero que te disculpes con tu hermano ahora mismo y le preguntes qué puedes hacer para compensarle.

- Estás de coña.

- No, estoy hablando muy en serio y de ser tú obedecería.

- No voy a hacer nada de eso – replicó Peter, y se levantó, dispuesto a irse. Su cuarto estaría en el mismo sitio ¿no?

- ¡Peter Adam Haliwell, siéntate en ese sofá ahora mismo, discúlpate con tu hermano y deja de comportarte como si tuvieras cinco años!

Gritos. El primer impulso de Peter fue asustarse. El segundo, tratar de ignorar ese miedo. Siguió caminando, pero en vez de al cuarto de arriba hacia la cocina: allí estaban Leo y Amy y se sentía más protegido con gente, como si Chris no pudiera hacerle daño delante de ellos. Aparentando una seguridad que no tenía, fue hacia la nevera, la abrió y se puso a mirar fingiendo interés.

- ¡Peter! – llamó Chris, que empezaba a sentir enfado además de desesperación. Por muy mal que lo hubiera pasado, Peter no podía simplemente hacer lo que se le antojara…

- Peter ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Amy.

- Ese imbécil se ha puesto pesado – respondió él, sin mirarla.

Amy alucinó. Alucinó más cuando vio que Peter sacaba …¿una cerveza? Se acercó a él y se la quitó.

- Eh, eh eh. Nada de alcohol, jovencito.

- Bromeas ¿no? – respondió Peter con una risa irónica, y se la quitó a su vez. Forcejeó con ella por el botellín y justo en ese momento entró Christopher.

- Peter, no puedes irte cuando estoy hablando contigo …¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- Intento beber, pero esta puta no me deja…

Todos se quedaron congelados. Peter había insultado antes a alguien así, pero había sido a su madre, y Christopher entendía que eso nacía del dolor. Nunca le había dado importancia, porque no creía que el siempre correcto Peter fuera capaz de insultar así a una mujer…y menos a Amy…

Se suponía que se llevaban muy bien. Chris lo había visto. Se entendían, se comprendían, y hasta se querían…¡Si Peter había dicho que podía llegar a verla como una madre! ¿Cómo podía aquél ser el mismo chico que había dicho eso?

Nick había insultado a Amy de esa forma en una ocasión y Chris se había enfadado mucho. Esa vez no fue menos. Y encima estaba lo de la bebida, lo de pasar de él, lo de su falta de educación, de tacto y de…de todo. Peter se había pasado 500 pueblos. Nunca lo habría esperado de él, pero lo había oído muy claramente.

- Se acabó. Peter, vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo, pero antes ve a por el cepillo y a por una pastilla de jabón.

- Chris… - musitó Ay muy bajito, pero Chris la entendió: "que acaba de llegar…"

- Siento mucho tener que hacer esto, Peter, pero aún no se ha dado el día en el que yo te permita hablarse así a mi novia en mi casa…

- Eso tiene fácil solución. Me voy de tu casa y punto – replicó Peter, y salió corriendo. Oyeron cerrarse la puerta principal antes de poder reaccionar.

Peter estaba asustado. Chris parecía muy enfadado, así que él no lo dudó. Huyó de allí, dispuesto a no mirar atrás.

Christopher comenzó a seguirle, pero entonces le sonó el teléfono. Dudó sobre si debía contestar, pero tal vez fuera mejor dejar a Peter sólo unos segundos. No podía orbitar, así que no iba a ir muy lejos y tal vez así pudiera pensar y despejarse. Descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Dígame?

- ¿Christopher Haliwell? Le llamo desde el Departamento de policía de San Francisco.

- Soy yo.

- Usted denunció la desaparición de un menor de diecisiete años.

- Sí.

- Según los datos que usted nos proporcionó, creemos haberle encontrado. Un hombre afirma que el desaparecido le agredió y le robó la ropa.

- ¿Qué? Tiene que ser un error…

- La víctima dice que no va a presentar cargos, pero quiere recuperar sus efectos personales.

- Yo…ahora no es un buen momento. ¿Será posible que hablemos más tarde?

- Claro, señor Haliwell. Por favor, avísenos en cuanto sepa algo.

- Buen día.

Christopher colgó, mordió el teléfono con aire distraído, y luego salió a buscar a su hijo. Le vio justo doblar la esquina y se pegó el carrerón de su vida para alcanzarle.

- ¡Peter! Ya está bien ¿no?

- ¡Piérdete!

- ¿Qué me…? ¡Peter, ya basta! – ordenó Chris, y en ese momento le alcanzó y le agarró el brazo. Cómo agradecía ser joven para poder seguir corriendo de aquella forma, aunque sentía que los pulmones se le iban a salir.

Peter agitó el brazo para soltarse, histérico, mientras Chris trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No, no te suelto. Vas a volver a casa, y vas a hacerlo ahora. Y vas a explicarme de quién es esa ropa que llevas puesta. Nunca te la he visto y acaban de decirme algo muy interesante…

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

- ¡Peter! ¡Estás dando un espectáculo!

El chico no dejaba de gritar y la gente empezó a mirar para ver a qué clase de tortura le estaban sometiendo.

- ¡Suéltame! – suplicó Peter. ¿Por qué ese hombre no entendía que no quería que le tocaran?

- De acuerdo, te suelto. – gruñó Chris – Pero vas a venir conmigo. Y respóndeme. ¿Esa ropa es robada?

Silencio.

- ¿Lo es?

Más silencio. Peter intuyó que a ese hombre no iba a gustarle saber que lo era, aunque su padre le habría felicitado.

- Peter si no me respondes ahora te juro por lo más sagrado que te doy el castigo que estás buscando aquí, delante de todas estas personas.

Peter siguió sin responder, pero dio un paso hacia atrás, amedrentado. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mearse en los pantalones. Cristopher respiró hondo y probó de otra forma, intentando salvar una situación que parecía insalvable:

- Vacíate los bolsillos.

Peter lo hizo. Parecía responder mejor a las órdenes de "haz esto" o "haz lo otro" que a una simple petición de explicaciones. Sacó un chicle, un móvil, y una cartera.

- ¿De quién es eso, Peter? – preguntó Chris. – No te atrevas a quedarte callado. ¿De quién es?

Pareciera que el adolescente había hecho voto de silencio, porque no, tampoco respondió entonces.

- ¿Quieres que me quite el cinturón aquí mismo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Christopher se odió mucho al decir aquello, pero fue efectivo. Si había una palabra que funcionaba con aquél Peter era "cinturón".

- No sé de quién es. Le vi en un baño, le quité la ropa, y esto estaba en el bolsillo. – barbotó.

- ¿Y por qué cuernos hiciste eso? – preguntó Chris, y le asaltó una duda - ¿Es de la persona…a la que mataste? ¿Qué pasó?

La pregunta era absurda, ya que la policía había dicho que la víctima no iba a presentar cargos, de lo cual se deducía que estaba viva. Pero él no pensó con claridad en ese momento, porque por primera vez se estaba planteado que algo estaba mal con su hijo. Matar a una persona, robar, machacar a su hermano, insultar a Amy….No eran cosas propias de Peter. ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Qué le había pasado?

- ¿Y a ti que rayos te importa? – respondió Peter, harto de ser interrogado.

- ¿Que qué rayos me…? Mira, Peter, ya me has cansado. La paciencia de un hombre tiene sus límites y tú lo has sobrepasado. Te la has cargado pero bien. Sólo espero que después de la "charla" que vamos a tener te muestres más razonable, y pueda por fin abrazar y consolar a mi hijo, el cual DESAPARECIÓ estando MALHERIDO sin que yo supiera lo que le pasaba. Ahora vamos a ir a casa y tú vas a ir derechito a tu cuarto.

Peter no se sentía capaz de desobedecer, pero por si acaso Chris le agarró del brazo y tiró de él. De nuevo tocándole. Peter intentó soltarse pero Chris tiró de él con más fuerza, interpretando aquello como rebeldía. Medio a rastras, le hizo entrar en la casa, pero Peter se resistió en la puerta.

- ¡Entra!

- ¡No, suéltame, déjame!

- ¡Qué entres, maldita sea! – gritó Chris y, harto de tanta tontería, le impulsó con un azote muy fuerte.

Le hizo entrar en la casa y cerró la puerta. Una vez dentro Peter empezó a llorar. Chris se conmovió mucho, pero sabía que no podía demostrarlo. Tenía que ser capaz de olvidar lo de la última semana, y tratar a Peter como lo haría normalmente, para evitar que la cosa se desmadrara aún más.

- ¿Ahora lloras? Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes ¿no? Sube a tu cuarto, vamos.

- No…no, no.

- Sube o te subo.

- ¡NO! – gritó Peter, muy asustado. Lo que Chris no podía saber es que aquello era lo normal en él. Que cuando le decían que iban a castigarle siempre montaba esas escenas, y su padre le estaba tranquilizando durante un buen rato antes de un castigo. El Peter de aquél mundo no solía hacer ese espectáculo, y Chris lo veía como una pataleta sin sentido. Por eso, empezó a quitarse el cinturón, únicamente como medio de convicción, y no porque pensara utilizarlo en ese momento.

Amy, Leo y Nick, les rodearon, preocupados, alarmados, y nerviosos. Peter se sintió acorralado, y entró en pánico al ver el cinturón de Chris. Él taponaba la puerta, así que no podía huir. Amy intentó acercarse a él, lentamente, buscando calmarle, como quien se acerca a un animal herido. Pero Peter sólo se sintió aún más atrapado y la empujó muy fuerte. La hizo daño: era un chico musculado de unos ochenta y cinco kilos muy cabreado y ella una mujer de unos sesenta. Nick la ayudó a levantarse. Aún tenía el labio ensangrentado, porque Chris no tenía poderes para haberle podido curar, y eso encendió aún más a Chris que dedicó sólo un par de segundos a ver que Amy no se había hecho nada serio.

- Ven aquí – gruñó, y cogió a Peter de un brazo y tiró de él para acercárselo. Entonces le golpeó tres veces con el cinturón, delante de todos, que era algo que no solía hacer.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOO!

Esperaba que protestara un poco, tal vez que llorara porque de hecho lo estaba haciendo antes de que le golpeara, pero no esperaba ni quería que gritara así. Gritó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Por la sorpresa de ese grito, Chris le soltó. Y entonces Peter corrió…y se agazapó en una esquina, hecho un ovillo. ¿Pero qué…?

Christopher abrió la boca, sorprendido por esa reacción. Soltó el cinturón y se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Oyó que Peter empezó a respirar mal, y pensó que era un ataque de asma. Iba a ir a por el inhalador, pero entonces…

- Papá, no es asma. Es un ataque de pánico – dijo Nick.

- ¿Qué?

- Se está mareado. Está…Dios, tiene tanto miedo…

Chris intentó registrar el hecho de que su hijo tenía miedo de él. Tenía que haber pensado que eso podía pasar algún día, en un chico con la situación de Peter. Chris estaba como en shock, pero ese era el tipo de situaciones que él sabía manejar. Sólo requería empatía, y amor hacia su hijo, que era algo de lo que tenía de sobra. Así que respiró hondo.

- Vale. Amy, por favor, llévate a Nick y a Leo al piso de arriba.

Leo se había abrazado a Amy, llorando por lo extraño y negativo de la situación que estaba presenciando. Ella asintió, y subió escaleras arriba, llevándose a Leo con ella. Nick la siguió, pero se giró un momento.

- Papá, hay algo raro en él. Es…como si no fuera él – dijo, muy confundido. No estaba seguro de lo que leía en su mente. En esos momentos no podía leer nada claro. Sólo miedo, mucho miedo, y unos recuerdos que no eran los de Peter…veía imágenes de cosas malas….en el orfanato… cosas que no habían pasado. Nick no entendía nada. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió a Amy.

Chris se quedó a solas con Peter y se acercó a pasitos muy cortos. Cuando Peter se dio cuenta, se encogió más.

- Tesoro, tranquilo.

Peter intentó hablar, pero no pudo.

- Ya dejé el cinturón. Mira ¿ves? Ahora sólo quiero hablar contigo, y ayudarte a respirar bien. Túmbate, Peter. Túmbate y apoya la espalda en el suelo. Cierra los ojos e intenta respirar despacio ¿vale?

Peter, poco a poco, se tumbó en el suelo, como le decía.

- Respira muy, muy despacio. Eso es, tesoro. Sigue respirando así. Papá va a traerte un cojín ¿vale? No te levantes hasta que te sientas mejor.

Chris se acercó al sofá, y cogió un cojín. Era extraño como de su enfado no quedaba ya ni una miguita. Puso el cojín bajo la cabeza de Peter y luego se arrodilló junto a él. Le habló en susurros, como si su voz fuera una nana sedante.

- Inspira despacito…y suelta el aire. Eso es. ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Se fue el mareo?

- Sí – musitó Peter y lo acompañó de un sollozo.

- Ssshh. No hay por qué llorar ¿de acuerdo? ¿Te has asustado?

Peter asintió.

- ¿De mí?

Peter no respondió, pero no hacía falta, porque Chris sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa.

- ¿Y por no poder respirar? ¿Te has asustado también por eso?

Peter asintió esa vez.

- A mí me pasó una vez. Se te duermen las manos, y te mareas, pero se pasa en cuanto uno se calma un poco. ¿Se te ha pasado ya?

- Casi – respondió Peter, e intentó mirarle. No sabía por qué le estaba haciendo caso. No sabía por qué estaba ahí en vez de salir corriendo. Sólo sabía que se había tumbado como le había dicho y se sentía mejor, y que se sentía inclinado a confiar en aquél hombre, porque se parecía a la persona en la que más confiaba en todo el mundo.

- No abras los ojos, mi amor, tú descansa. Ahora sólo escúchame ¿vale? Tú eres bueno. Puedes ser impulsivo, cabezota, o se te pueden ir los cables cuando te enfadas, pero eres bueno. Aunque tengas impulsos violentos, has vivido cosas que te hacen incapaz de golpear a una persona, y hoy empujaste a Amy dos veces, y a mí otra. Y destrozaste a tu hermano. Tengo que examinarle bien, porque por cómo se tocaba el costado puede que le hayas dañado una costilla. Tú no haces eso. Tampoco robas. Ni eres cruel. Ni hablas como lo has hecho. Ni… ni matas a nadie. Son cosas que han activado las alarmas, y por eso me he enfado tanto. Sólo intentaba ser paciente y entenderte, pero la forma en la que has actuado…Iba a castigarte, Peter, porque creo que te lo merecías, pero sólo eso. No hay razón para asustarse. Sé que estaba enfadado, pero por más enfadado que esté nunca tienes que tener miedo de mí. Yo no soy como Derek, tesoro. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, y nunca te lo haré. Y puede que esto te suene raro después de haberte pegado con el cinturón, pero confío en que entiendas lo que quiero decir. Puedo asegurarte que castigarte no me hace feliz, ni regañarte tampoco. Cualquier cosa que no sea abrazarte no me gusta, pero es mi deber enseñarte lo que puedes y lo que no puedes hacer y eso a veces significa enfadarme un poco. Esto suena a chantaje cariño, pero si no quieres que me enfade, ya sabes lo que no tienes que hacer. Aun así, por mucho que me enfade siempre, siempre, siempre te voy a querer. No necesitas huir de mí como lo has hecho. Es chocante que primero muestres esa actitud desafiante y violenta y luego actúes como si me tuvieras miedo. Peter, lo único que yo quería hacer hoy era abrazarte, llenarte de besos y pegarte a mí con superglue para que nada nunca vuelva a separarnos. Pero primero rechazas mis abrazos y dices que estás enfadado. Puedo entenderlo. Me echas la culpa por no haberte rescatado. Yo también me la hecho. Pero aunque estés enfadado conmigo me tienes que obedecer, y eso lo sabes, y en cambio te has limitado a quedarte callado y desafiarme. Has tratado muy mal a Amy y a tus hermanos. Ellos te quieren y te aseguro que lo han pasado horrible estos días. Has colmado mi paciencia y aun cuando quería hablar contigo me desafiabas…Me enteré que robaste, quise saber por qué y a quién, y me seguiste desafiando. Tú… no sueles desafiarme, cariño. Todo eso es lo que ha hecho que sea duro contigo y siento mucho si te he asustado. No es lo que pretendía. Para otra vez, tesoro, habla conmigo y el cinturón se queda fuera. Le compramos un billete de ida sin vuelta ¿si?

Durante el discurso de Chris, Peter había dejado de llorar y había abierto los ojos, observándole con curiosidad. Le miraba entonces como un niño lloroso, y daba mucha ternura. No respondió, ni dijo nada, a pesar de que era evidente que Chris esperaba alguna clase de respuesta, pero Christopher estaba dispuesto a no enfadarse.

- ¿Sí, grandullón? No me obligues a hacerte cosquillas. - dijo Chris, como con voz amenazante y estiró la mano.

- ¡No, cosquillas no!

- Anda, si habla y todo. Entonces, ¿vamos a ser razonables ahora?

Peter le miró aun en silencio durante unos segundos más. Ese hombre le había regañado, diciendo básicamente que lo que había hecho estaba fatal (cosa con la que él no coincidía) pero lo había hecho hablándole muy dulcemente. ¿Cómo se podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo se puede decir "has colmado mi paciencia" y que suene como "eres la cosa a la que más quiero"? Peter estaba intrigado, y fue eso lo que le llevó a contestar por fin, decidiendo que era mejor tener a ese hombre de buenas.

- Sí.

- ¡Estupendo! Entonces, sugiero que nos sentemos en el sofá ¿no te parece? Creo que ya no estás mareado, y el suelo no es el lugar más cómodo para estar.

Peter asintió y Chris ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Peter miró esa mano como quien mira un objeto que pincha. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, estiró la suya. Vaciló antes de tocarle. Se estremeció al hacerlo… pero lo hizo. Le tocó, y no se quemó por ello. Antes de poder arrepentirse por el contacto, Chris tiró de él y le puso de pie. Fueron hacia el sofá. Chris se sentó y Peter vaciló antes de hacerlo. Se quedó de pie a distancia prudencial.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Chris, ladeando la cabeza. Estaba bastante seguro de que le había pegado muy poco como para que no se quisiera sentar por eso, pero aun así sabía que cuando una persona "está en crisis" lo peor que puedes hacer es llamarle "exagerado".

Peter volvió a su fase de no responder, pero Chris ya había decidido que no iba a enfadarse por eso. Iba a establecer prioridades, y aunque consideraba eso una falta de educación y le ponía bastante nervioso, se iba a centrar en "lo importante". Tenía una sospecha, y era necesario confirmarla. Así que le siguió hablando con amabilidad.

- Sólo han sido tres golpecitos de nada.

Peter le miró mal, y Chris rió un poco.

- Veo que tenemos opiniones diferentes respecto a eso. Pero aun así sé que te puedes sentar perfectamente.

Peter dio un pasito hacia delante. Y luego otro. Pero aún no se sentó.

- ¿Por qué tanto reparo, tesoro? El sofá no muerde, te lo puedo asegurar.

- Pero tú sí. – dijo por fin. - ¿Me vas a pegar?

Christopher ladeó la cabeza.

- Me lo tengo que pensar. Pero te garantizo que ahora no. Ahora sólo quiero hablar contigo.

Peter, por fin, se sentó, aunque aún desconfiaba un poco. Se miraron a los ojos, durante mucho, mucho rato. Peter notó que se iba relajando. Se había asustado mucho pero los ojos de aquél hombre estaban tranquilos. No eran los ojos de un hombre que está a punto de hacerte daño, y él sabía mucho de eso.

- Tú no eres mi hijo, ¿verdad? – dijo Chris al final, y Peter se quedó a cuadros. Abrió la mandíbula, sin saber qué decir. – Perdóname, qué falta de tacto…Claro, claro que eres mi hijo pero…no el de ésta realidad ¿cierto?

Peter dudó sobre si debía negarlo. Pero ¿qué sentido tenía? Parpadeó.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Al darte la mano he visto que no tenías ninguna marca. Mi Peter se intentó suicidar hace años, y tiene una marca en la muñeca. Hablas muy poco, y aunque Peter también se queda callado a veces, él habla mucho. Sobre todo en…estos casos. Me cuenta qué es lo que le asusta y busca mi protección. Y, perdóname, pero mi Peter no es tan grosero, maleducado, irascible y desconsiderado con su familia, ni lo sería nunca después de una semana sin vernos. Nada de esto es objetivo, salvo lo de la cicatriz, pero teniendo en cuenta que tu padre nos "visitó" hace poco, uno está abierto a pensar en la posible presencia de dobles idénticos.

Peter alucinó. Ese tipo sí era observador ¿verdad? Se miró la muñeca. Luego, se levantó la manga de la otra, y se la enseñó a Chris.

- Mi marca está en éste brazo – dijo simplemente, y volvió a bajar la mano.

- Ya veo. Así que es cierto. Eres él… el otro Peter. Por eso Nick decía que había algo raro en ti.

Peter se mordió el labio, y no dijo nada. Chris sonrió un poco, porque ese gesto también lo hacia su Peter. Le miró tiernamente, intentando ocultar la decepción de descubrir que en realidad no había encontrado a su niño.

- Por eso te has asustado tanto – siguió Chris – Tiene que ser horrible encontrarte con un desconocido y ver qué te quiere pegar…Pero, seas el Peter que seas, lo he dicho en serio. Sólo… sólo iba a… aunque no seas "mi" Peter eso que has hecho no está bien. Pero jamás te haría daño. Sé que apenas me conoces, que sólo soy alguien parecido a tu padre, pero no tienes que tener miedo de mí.

Ante el reiterado mutismo del chico, Chris soltó un gemido. Estaba haciendo lo imposible por manejar aquello, pero un poco de colaboración no vendría mal.

- Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sabes que no te haré daño.

- Pregúntaselo a eso – acusó Peter, señalando el cinturón, que seguía en el suelo, a varios metros lejos de ellos. Sonó muy infantil en el tono, y Chris tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

- Seguro que tu padre también te castiga.

Peter vaciló unos segundos antes de responder.

-...Pero no así.

- ¿No? – preguntó Chris, algo sorprendido. ¿No que eran mundos paralelos? Pues él estaba viendo más diferencias que similitudes. – Bueno, entonces entiendo mejor que nunca que te hayas asustado. Yo… cuando mis hijos hacen algo mal….Jobar, qué difícil es decir esto…Ya sabes, yo…mmm … les doy unos azotes.

Christopher se veía realmente incómodo, y fue el turno de Peter de sonreír un poco.

- Papá también. No me refería a eso.

- ¿Y a qué te referías? – quiso saber Chris, cada vez con más curiosidad.

- Él no… él nunca… Déjalo, no importa.

- Sí importa – dijo Chris, y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. – Entiende esto. No eres mi Peter, pero de alguna forma tú también eres mi hijo. Voy a cuidar de ti, y luego voy a llevarte con tu padre. Voy a tratarte como a cualquiera de mis hijos. Así que todo lo que te importe a ti, me importa a mí. ¿A qué te referías?

- Yo… Nick y yo… Nos hicieron cosas y…

- ¿"Cosas"?

- En…en el orfanato. Tú…. Cuando creías que era tu Peter has hablado de Derek. A mí…a mí Derek no me hizo nada…Pero…en el orfanato…Yo…

Peter no pudo acabar la frase, así que cambió de tema.

- Nick y yo no soportamos que nos toquen. Papá sabe eso, y lo tiene en cuenta. Tú has violado mi espacio vital.

La mandíbula de Christopher se desencajó. De pronto entendía muchas de las reacciones de aquél Peter. Aquella explicación hizo que se sintiera un pervertido, o algo con eso de "violar su espacio vital".

- Cuando… papá nos castiga… las cosas son diferentes. Antes y después, está con nosotros. Mucho rato. Y de alguna forma hace que yo… no tenga miedo.

Eso Chris podía entenderlo. Entendía que su alter ego tenía otro proceder, y por eso Peter se había asustado tanto. Estaba buscando la forma adecuada de responder cuando Peter habló de nuevo, porque no había terminado:

- Además, ¡él nunca me castigaría por tonterías!

- ¿Tonterías? ¡Has empujado a Amy, la has insultado, pretendías beber, te peleaste con tu hermano, has sido cruel, grosero y desconsiderado, has pasado de obedecerme, te has ido de casa y has robado! No veo que nada de eso sean tonterías.

- Papá se hubiera enfadado por pelearme con Nick – reconoció Peter. – Pero sólo por eso.

- ¿Y lo de Amy?

- ¿Ella es importante para ti?

- ¡Es mi novia!

- Entiendo. Entonces, me disculpo.

Christopher le miró extrañado.

- ¿Cómo va esto? ¿Si es mi novia no puedes empujarla ni insultarla y sino sí?

- Básicamente. Papá dice que hay que tratar bien a la familia.

- ¿Y a los demás?

- Los demás son débiles. Y nosotros fuertes.

Chris alucinó, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hay de lo de robar?

- Papá me hubiera felicitado por ello.

Vale. Peter sonaba sincero. Christopher flipó de mil formas diferentes. Se hizo el silencio durante cerca de un minuto, mientras él reflexionaba. Ese Peter venía del universo malo, así que iba a haber ciertas cosas en las que no iban a estar de acuerdo.

- Mientras estés aquí, hay algunas cosas que no puedes hacer. Robar es una de ellas. Beber es otra. Insultar a Amy, o a mí, o a cualquiera, otra más. Quedarte callado cuando hablo contigo o te regaño tampoco es una opción. No puedes pegar a la gente, y no sólo a la familia, aunque a ellos menos que a nadie. No puedes huir de casa. Y no puedes desobedecerme.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Peter con sarcasmo.

- En realidad sí. Hay un largo etcétera de cosas que seguramente hagas en tu mundo, y que aquí no puedes hacer.

Christopher pensó que Peter se rebelaría, y le diría que no iba a obedecer. Es algo que su propio Peter podía llegar a hacer en algún momento, aunque era más propio de Nick, así que consideraba a aquél otro Peter perfectamente capaz, dado su reciente historial. Pero le sorprendió:

- ¿Cómo voy a estar seguro de lo que puedo y no puedo hacer? Cosas que para mí están bien para ti no lo están – dijo Peter, que realmente creía en eso de "donde fueres, haz lo que vieres". Ya había notado que aquél mundo no era como el suyo, y él tenía órdenes muy claras: encajar allí. Se suponía que tenía que hacerse pasar por el otro Peter y eso ya se había ido al traste, porque Chris se había dado cuenta. Esperaba que aquello no tuviera repercusiones, pero por si acaso, se iba a ajustar al plan lo máximo posible. Así que iba a hacer todo lo que Chris le dijera, no ya por obediencia, sino con la intención de pasar desapercibido en aquél lugar cursi de piruletas y arcoíris. Además eso seguramente le facilitaría las cosas con Christopher "voy-a-ser-como-tu-pare" Haliwell, que ya había dejado claro que no tenía ningún problema en castigarle si hacía o decía algo inadecuado. Peter hizo un mohín - Voy a estar todo el día metido en líos.

Christopher se alegró de que ese punto de infantilismo que tenían sus hijos estuviera presente también en aquél Peter.

- Nunca te castigaré por nada que no te haya dicho previamente – dijo Chris. – Pero lo básico es no mentir, no desobedecer y no ponerse en peligro. Si no haces ninguna de esas tres cosas, difícilmente podrás hacer algo malo.

¿No mentir? ¿A nadie? Peter se mordió el labio.

- Pero voy a tener que mentir. Hay cosas que... no puedo decirte.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como… por qué estoy aquí. No creo que tenga permitido decirte eso. Es más, no tenía permitido que tú descubrieras quién soy, pero eso ya ha pasado.

- ¿Quién no te lo permite? ¿Tu padre? ¿Te ha enviado él aquí?

- No, señor. Llevo tres meses sin ver a mi padre.

Christopher se asombró mucho, y se conmovió por el tono triste que empleó el muchacho. Tres meses. Él llevaba una semana sin Peter y ya quería morirse.

- No me llames señor.

- ¿Entonces cómo? ¡No pienso llamarte papá!

- Pues llámame Chris. Siento mucho… siento mucho lo de tu padre. ¿Por qué…por qué hace tanto que no lo ves?

- No estoy seguro de que pueda decirte eso. Yo…en realidad…tú no deberías saber quién soy yo…no deberías saberlo…

¿Y si Barbas se enteraba? ¿Y si decidía matar a su familia?

- Tranquilízate, Peter. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas desde el principio?

- ¡No puedo contarte nada!

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tenga en casa al alter ego de mi hijo, proveniente de otra dimensión, sin preguntarle si quiera el motivo?

- ¡Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, pero yo no voy a decirte nada! – dijo Peter, casi gritando.

- No es necesario hablar tan alto.

- Hablo como me da la gana ¿vale? Déjame en paz.

- No, chico. Si vas a quedarte aquí vas a respetar unas normas.

Peter se sintió muy dolido. No sabía por qué había pensado que ese hombre iba a recibirle bien…¿Acaso creía que iba a estar contento de tenerle ahí? Era por lo menos tan sensible como el otro Peter, así que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos porque no se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Para ocultarlo, y como era habitual en él, optó por la ira:

- Haz un tubo con tus normas y métetelas por el culo – le espetó, y se levantó, dispuesto a irse. Sin embargo, antes de poder dar un sólo paso y ates incluso de poder reaccionar, se encontró en las rodillas de aquél tipo.

- Ya te he dicho que no me desafíes y que no puedes hablar de esa forma. Eso es algo que ya te he dicho, y que ya sabías. Y no sé por qué la intuición me dice que tu padre tampoco te deja que le hables en ese tono, por más que sus normas sean diferentes a las mías. No pagues tu mal humor conmigo – dijo Chris, y le dio un azote. Y luego varios más.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Aquello era una advertencia más que otra cosa, para dejar claro el punto de "habrá unas consecuencias si no me haces caso". Su Peter ni siquiera hubiera llorado, pero aquél Peter sí que lloró, y mucho. Chris intentó abrazarle, pero resultó imposible. Peter tampoco le dejó acariciare la espalda, y se limitó a llorar. Chris esperó con paciencia pensando que se le pasaría en seguida, pero después de cuatro minutos de llanto continuo empezó a preocuparse.

- Vamos, Peter. Shhh, ya está.

Trató de tocarle de nuevo, pero Peter se apartó, como si el contacto quemara.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó, y Peter asintió, así que Chris, con el corazón en un puño, le dejó en el sofá. Subió al piso de arriba y aun le escuchaba llorar muy ruidosamente.

- Papá, ¿qué diablos le has hecho para que llore así? – le abordó Nick, nada más verle. - ¿Y por qué no estás ahí con él diciéndole lo tonto que es y lo mucho que le quieres?

- Ni siquiera he llegado a castigarle por todo lo que ha hecho, ha sido él el que me ha echado, y te juro que no sé por qué llora así. Peter no lloraría tanto…

- ¿Qué Peter no lloraría tanto? ¡Pero si ese es Peter! – intervino Leo.

- Ah cierto, que aún no lo sabéis: ese no es Peter. Es su "otro yo". Es del mundo del Christopher que se llevó a Peter.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Lo que oyes – dijo Chris, y les contó lo poco que sabía. Para cuando acabó, y le llevó un rato, aun se oía a Peter llorar. Amy ya no lo aguantó más.

- Por mí como si es el primo tercero de Peter. Ese chico está llorando y yo voy a consolarle.

- Procura no tocarle – dijo Chris, que quería ser él el que le consolara, pero sabía que no sería bien recibido. – Le pone nervioso.

Amy lo tuvo en cuenta, y bajó las escaleras muy despacio, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Le sorprendía su propia capacidad para sobreponerse a lo sobrenatural, como si ya se hubiese acostumbrado. Entró en el salón y se acercó a Peter.

- ¿Me puedo sentar? – pregunto como si no estuviera sollozando.

- Es…snif….es un país libre.

Amy se sentó en el sillón, al lado del sofá, y le observó llorar.

- Así que, vienes de otro mundo. Tiene que ser raro, estar en un sitio que no conoces.- comentó ella. No obtuvo respuesta, pero tampoco parecía esperarla. - ¿Sabes? Puede que te entienda. En cierta forma yo también estoy en un mundo que no es el mío. Hace unos meses lo más extraño que había en mi vida era una luz que parpadeaba siniestramente en el trastero.

Peter hizo como si no la oyera, y siguió a lo suyo, sollozando. ¿Acaso esa estúpida pensaba que lloraba por eso?

- Sin embargo, tú lo tienes más fácil. Sabes que tanto aquí como allí hay gente que te quiere.

Peter bufó, y Amy interpretó el sonido correctamente.

- Cómo, ¿dudas de que aquí te quieran? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Chris te ha regañado un poco? Bueno, pues ahí tienes la prueba de que te quiere, entonces. No le da igual lo que hagas. Además, entre tú y yo, me ha sorprendido un poco que no haya querido estrangularte con sus propias manos. Has hecho y dicho un par de cosas que no se admiten por aquí. Pero no te ha matado, así que eso hace pensar que te quiere ¿no?

- Me da igual a quién quiera o deje de querer ese imbécil – aseguró Peter con desprecio.

- Ya veo. Tienes mucha ira dentro ¿verdad?

- Aún no has visto nada.

- No, seguro que no. Yo sé que tú no eres Peter. Creo que Chris se piensa que no eres tan malo, pero yo sé que sí lo eres. Porque el Peter de éste mundo es muy bueno, así que el del otro tiene que ser muy malo. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Los dos sois sólo un par de críos asustados a los que el mundo ha dado una patada. Y los críos asustados a los que el mundo ha dado una patada sólo necesitan que alguien les quiera. Así que no importa cómo seas. Yo sé que éste no es tu mundo y estas no son tus reglas. Sólo juguemos un tiempo bajo las reglas de éste universo, y así será más fácil para todos.

Peter siguió lloriqueando, pero Amy sabía que le había escuchado.

- Cuando te canses de estar ahí llorando, estoy segura de que Chris querrá mimarte un rato.

- Chris es un niña llorica y sensible.

- Es un poco irónico que digas eso justo ahora que estás llorando como si alguien fuera a morirse ¿no crees?

Peter no replicó. Iba a decir "lloró porque me ha pegado", pero eso iba a sonar más infantil todavía, así que se quedó callado. Amy se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente. Sintió el impulso de acariciarle, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que eso le alteraría.

Contra su voluntad, cuando Amy se fue Peter estaba llorando menos. Al cabo de quince minutos más ya no lloraba nada. Como si hubiese estado esperando a que dejara de llorar, Chris bajó en ese momento. Peter se incorporó, quedando sentado, e intentó recuperar algo la compostura.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Chris, extrañado.

- Has dicho "Si vas a quedarte aquí vas a respetar unas normas." Yo no voy a obligarte a tenerme aquí contigo, no quiero estar, y no voy a respetar tus estúpidas normas.

- Oh, ya lo creo que las vas a respetar, y ¿quién te ha preguntado al respecto de quedarte? Yo he dicho que te quedas, no si tú quieres hacerlo.

Peter abrió y cerró la poca, cortado por ese tono tan tajante. Pero era un tono que llevaba mejor. Una forma de hablar brusca parecida a la de su padre. Era un tono que conocía.

- Entonces ¿quieres que me quede?

- Nunca me he planteado lo contrario.

Peter no dijo nada. Quería sonreír, pero no iba a hacerlo, porque estaba enfadado y quería demostrarlo. Se puso de pie de forma brusca y pateó la mesa de cristal.

- Déjame adivinar. ¿Estás enfadado?

Como toda respuesta, Peter le levantó el dedo corazón, en un gesto obsceno. Chris lo tomó como un "sí".

- ¿Porque te he castigado?

Peter bufó, lo que Chris interpretó como una nueva afirmación.

- Perfecto entonces: quiere decir que está funcionando. Tener rabietas es algo que tampoco puedes hacer, por cierto, así que ahora tienes que colocar esa mesa que has movido amablemente de una patada. Ah, y aun le debes una disculpa a tu her… a Nick.

Peter le miró mal. Chris no iba a entrar al trapo. De hecho, ahora que había dejado claro lo que quería que hiciera sólo quería consolarle. El chico le daba algo de lástima.

- Sería más fácil si me dejaras abrazarte – protestó. - ¿A tu padre tampoco le dejas que te toque?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

- Pero él lo hace igual.

- Oh, pues entonces…- dijo Chris, y avanzó hacia él y le envolvió en un abrazo. Al principio Peter se horrorizó, pero como no tenía escapatoria se quedó quieto, y poco a poco se fue relajando. Eso no estaba tan mal. Chris empezó acariciarle la espalda. Y, sin previo aviso, Peter rompió a llorar otra vez. – Ssssh. Ya está, ya está. No más lágrimas, grandullón. Vamos ¿por qué lloras ahora?

- Porque…porque…¡me has pegado!

¿Ese era Peter o era Leo?

- Sí, eso he hecho, porque tú no me has hecho caso. Y si lo haces de nuevo, te volveré a castigar. Pero ahora te estoy abrazando.

- Pero…pero…Ellos también me pegaban…

- ¿Ellos? – preguntó Chris, pero Peter no respondió. Chris le dio un beso en la frente. - ¿En qué mundo se supone que tú eres malo? Sólo eres un niño con un pasado duro, como mis chicos. No conozco tu historia, Pete, y no sé hasta qué punto lo has pasado mal pero puedo hacerme una idea. No sé lo que te hicieron "ellos", pero yo nunca voy a hacerte daño ¿vale? Sé que no te gusta que te pegue, por eso es un castigo, pero también sé que tú sabes que esto es diferente. Que yo te castigo cuando te portas mal, y te mimo cuando te portas bien, como hace tu padre. Que cuando te castigo yo no busco hacerte daño.

Peter sólo sorbió por la nariz, sobre la camiseta de Chris, haciendo que sonriera.

- Oye, ¿no querrás un pañuelo? – preguntó, y Peter se ruborizó un poco.

Chris no pudo evitar pensar que acaba de domar a un tigre. Ahora Peter había escondido las uñas y parecía un gatito indefenso y mimoso. Se separó un poco de él y extendió la mano. Carraspeó en tono formal.

- Hola. Yo soy Christopher. Christopher Haliwell.

Le miró con una invitación, como diciendo "¿comenzamos de nuevo?". Peter vaciló unos segundos y luego apretó su mano sólo un segundo y luego le soltó, como si temiera quemarse.

- Yo soy Peter.

- Encantado, Peter. – dijo Chris, y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Peter ladeó la cabeza y pensó que tal vez (tal vez) estar con ese hombre no iba a ser tan malo. Sólo le quedaba saber qué quería Barbas de él, aunque algo le decía que no tararía en saberlo.

* * *

REALIDAD 2

_Su hijo. Su bebé. Hacía tres meses que no le veía. Chris puso la mano en la bola de cristal maldiciendo el no poder atravesarla. Observó lo que pasaba en aquella esfera con mucha impotencia. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Pudieron ser minutos, o tal vez horas. Pero lo vio todo._

_Quiso cortarle las manos a Christopher cuando las puso encima de su hijo…Pero también quiso estar ahí para "recordarle" a Peter un par de cosas que ya habían tratado, como el asunto de las peleas y lo de no tratar a la familia como si fuera una mierda. A él también le ponía muy nervioso cuando Peter se quedaba callado, y tuvo que reconocer que el otro Chris había demostrado tener la paciencia de un santo._

_Ver sufrir a su hijo le mataba por dentro. Peter estaba tan asustado… Le pareció muy interesante lo que dijo Amy…Que sólo eran niños asustados…Sí, tal vez, los dos Peters fueran sólo eso. En ese punto a Chris la bondad y la maldad ya le parecían algo relativo. Creía que el mundo se dividía en "gente que ha sufrido" y "gente que no", y que la bondad o la maldad residía en la forma en la que uno reacciona a ese sufrimiento. Después de todo, Chris era sólo el resultado del conjunto de decisiones que el otro Chris no había tomado, y viceversa. Era como si los dos fueran sólo alternativas de una misma persona. "Este es el Chris que besó aquella chica en primero" y "este es el Chris que no lo hizo" …. "Este es el Chris que decidió llorar cuando le hicieron daño" y "este es el Chris que decidió emprenderla a golpes"_

_Se sorprendió cuando su chico se dejó tocar, pero también se sintió muy orgulloso de que se hubiera sobrepuesto un poquito a su miedo. Y, durante todo el rato, le rondó la pregunta del millón: ¿qué narices hacía su hijo allí?_

_"A la mierda" pensó Chris. "Ahora mismo desbloqueo el portal y le traigo de vuelta"_

_Caminó hacia el Libro de las Sombras para buscar el hechizo, pero entonces pasó por una página que llamó su atención. Hablaba de cómo invocar a Barbas y Chris empezó a reunir los utensilios necesarios para hacerlo. Cogió los ingredientes los metió en un cuenco, luego encendió un pequeño fuego y por último dijo las palabras indicadas. Y ante él tenía al demonio. No dudó un segundo antes de acorralarlo contra la pared de un empujón._

_- Trae a mi hijo de vuelta – exigió._

_El demonio desapareció de entre sus manos y volvió a aparecer justo detrás de él, con una risa._

_- Deberías estar contento. Allí está mejor que en el inframundo, créeme. Ese lugar no le gusta a nadie. No hay…nadie. Y más en éste mundo vuestro. ¿Sabes lo difícil que me ha sido encontrar demonios malvados? Prácticamente los he tenido que fabricar._

_- ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE ÉL? ¿POR QUÉ LE HAS LLEVADO ALLÍ?_

_- Tengo planes para él. Puede que me sea útil, después de todo._

_- ¿CUÁLES?_

_- Vaya, no estás de buen humor ¿eh? En fin, deberías ser más cuidadoso. Tengo ojos en todas partes, y me han dicho que te has vuelto…"cercanamente protector"… con el Peter de mi universo. _

_Christopher no era tonto, así que sólo tardó unos segundos en entenderle._

_- El luz negra._

_- Exacto. Debo reconocer que tal acto de heroicidad por tu parte me llamo la atención, así que te estuve observando sin que te dieras cuenta, y pude ver lo mucho que ese chico te ha cambiado. Das pena, en serio, Christopher. Antes al menos me caías bien. Tenías un punto retorcido que era por lo menos llamativo. Pero ahora sólo eres como un perro sucio con malas pulgas y mal carácter. En fin. Si ese chico ha logrado hacer eso contigo en una semana, imagínate lo que hará tu muchacho con el otro Chris. Jamás me planteé poder tener a un Haliwell como aliado…Pero quién sabe. Sólo tengo que convencerle que tú secuestraste a su querido niñito (lo cual no me costará mucho, ya que de hecho es lo que hiciste) y con un poco de "medicina contra la bondad", administrada por tu retoño, conseguiré que se lance a por ti como un lobo hambriento. Y mientras tú le mantienes entretenido Peter y yo jugaremos a un jueguecito llamado "adivina quién va a ser el rey del inframundo". ¿A que no adivinas quién será?_

_- Peter jamás se irá contigo. Conozco a ese muchacho. Tiene más escrúpulos que un santo. Jamás te ayudará._

_- Oh, lo hará, lo hará. Verás, tengo dos opciones: o consigo que tú le quites esos escrúpulos (aunque cada vez veo eso más difícil) o le diré que el único modo de conseguir que sus dos queridos papis no se maten es hacer todo lo que yo le diga…No será muy difícil conseguir de un chico que casi se suicida para proteger a su padre ¿no crees?_

_Chris gruñó, porque sabía que era cierto: Peter haría cualquier cosa por su padre, y tal vez también por él. Dio un golpe a la pared furioso._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ese chico? Es un destructor de demonios: acabará contigo._

_- O con todos mis enemigos. Quiero que domine el inframundo. Quiero que someta a todos los demonios. Que le odien, que le teman, que sean sus esclavos…Y después, cuando ya no me sea útil, le quitaré de en medio. Es irónico que la persona destinada a acabar con la guerra mágica sea la que logre que yo me haga con el poder ¿verdad?_

_- ¡JAMÁS TOCARÁS A PETER! ¡EL CHICO NO ES TAN TONTO! ¡NO SE DEJARÁ CONVENCER!_

_- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Barbas con una sonrisa, y desapareció._

_Christopher soltó un grito de frustración. Se agarró el pelo. Cogió la bola de cristal y la tiró al suelo. Luego la recogió, y bajó corriendo al piso de abajo. Peter seguía donde le había dejado. Al verle intentó irse de la habitación, pero él no le dejó._

_- Peter, lo que voy a decirte ahora es importante._

_- Déjame en paz – respondió el chico, malhumorado._

_- No te dejo nada, escúchame._

_- Lo he entendido: nada de suicidio. Has sido muy claro. Ahora vete. O mejor: me voy yo._

_Christopher no estaba para tonterías. Le agarró, le dio la vuelta, y le dio dos azotes bien fuertes._

_PLAS PLAS_

_Hacía poco que le había castigado, así que le dolió bastante. Peter le miró mal, pero a Chris le dio igual._

_- Ahora me escuchas. Te diga lo que te diga Barbas, haga lo que haga, ocurra lo que ocurra, tú haz justo lo contrario. ¿Estamos?_

_- Ay, Chris. Claro que sí. No soy tonto ¿vale?_

_- ¡Tómatelo en serio Peter! ¡Prométemelo!_

_- Te lo prometo, jobar. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? No hace falta ponerse así. Si piensas que tengo la menor gana de escuchar a ese desgraciado, es que me conoces muy poco._

_Christopher se relajó visiblemente._

_- Bien. Vale._

_Luego le dio un beso en la frente pero Peter le apartó e hizo un mohín. Chris le revolvió el pelo._

_- Te ves adorable cuando te enfadas. ¿Va a durarte mucho?_

_Peter frunció aún más el ceño, al ver que no le tomaba en serio._

_En las sombras, invisible bajo poderes de ocultación, Barbas sonreía._

_"Eres tan predecible, Haliwell."_


	82. Chapter 82: Hermanos

**N.A.: Me voy de monitora de campamento desde éste Viernes 28 hasta el 7 de Julio. No creo que me de tiempo a actualizar mañana (aunque quién sabe) así que puede que esto sea una despedida momentánea. Paz y amor. Disfrutar de las vacaciones, quien las tenga ;)**

**Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, mensajes de ánimo, deseos de que me ponga buena (estoy mucho mejor ^^) y deseos de muerte para Barbas xD****_ isami87, NickPeter lover, nekitatwilight, noneWinchester_****... fue un subidón leeros :D**

**¡Nos leemos a mi vuelta! **

* * *

REALIDAD 1

Aquél "encantado, Peter" simbolizó una línea. Un punto en el que había un antes y un después. Peter se dio cuenta de que lo precipitado de los acontecimientos no le había permitido imaginar lo que iba a ser su vida en el futuro inmediato. Una vez Chris supo quién era él, Peter ya no tenía que esconderse. No tenía que fingir ser otra persona. Y no estaba atado con cadenas en el subsuelo más estéril, como había estado los últimos tres meses. Así que para él, aquello fue una notable mejoría.

Quizá por eso decidió intentar jugar a su juego. Ser el "niño bueno" que Chis quería que fuera. Ya no por aparentar ser quién no era, sino por intentar encajar allí. Probó un estilo de vida que no conocía, que no le gustaba…Pero Peter siempre se había adaptado bien a los cambios. Su vida, al fin y al cabo, había sido un cambio continuo. Era hasta… divertido. Se entretenía al ver lo diferente que era ese mundo al suyo y sobre todo al crispar a Chris. Decidió convertirlo en un deporte: una especie de "a ver cuánto aguanta Christopher". Empezó aquella misma tarde:

- Tesoro, baja los pies de la mesa – pidió Chris, antes de poner una película, que iba a ser el plan familiar para aquél día. Los chicos estaban muy fríos entre sí. Leo y Nick parecían pensar que estaban con un extraño, lo cual era bastante cierto así que Chris estaba buscando formas de acercarles un poco. Los pies de Peter estaban en la mesa de cristal y aparte de que aquello no era una forma correcta de estar sentado, impedía el paso. Por eso le pidió que los bajara. Peter lo hizo, con exasperante lentitud. Entonces, segundos después: - Peter, deja que se sienten tus hermanos.

Peter se había tumbado en el sofá cuan largo era, impidiendo más ocupantes. Lazó una ceja como diciendo "¿mis hermanos?" pero no dijo nada. Siguió con su juego de "pequeñas cosas que sacan de quicio a Chris" y encogió las piernas, apoyando los pies en el sofá con las deportivas aun puestas.

- Peter, si vas a poner los pies en el sofá, descálzate.

Peter sonrió. Chris empezaba a sonar exasperado. Peter obedecía, con su mejor cara de "no voy a dar problemas" pero se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Aunque se estaba quedando sin ideas…Mmm… Cogió las palomitas y en vez de comérselas, las engulló con malos modales haciendo que más de la mitad se cayeran al suelo.

- Peter, ten más cuidado. – dijo Chris, con un suspiro, y Peter notó que eso le molestaba. Probablemente porque todo lo que ensuciara luego tendría que ser limpiado, así que decidió ir por ahí, y empezó a tirarle palomitas a Nick.

- ¡Ay!

- Tío, esto no duele – dijo Peter, y siguió.

- No, pero me molesta. ¿Quieres parar, imbécil?

- Imbécil tu puta madre.

Pese a lo "elevado" de los insultos, aquello para Peter era una conversación amistosa habitual con su hermano, como si fueran insultos suaves y de broma. Nick, ni lo vio así ni tenía esa actitud.

- ¡O la tuya, subnormal!

- Nicholas, o cambias de actitud o vemos la película sin ti – intervino Chris, y la boca de Nick se abrió, con sorpresa e indignación.

- ¿Yo? ¿Si "yo" no cambio de actitud? ¿Pero tú le has oído? ¿Le has visto? Actúa como si fuera el rey del salón y…¡ha empezado él! – protestó.

- "Ha empezado él". Muy maduro, Nick. – reprochó Chris.

- ¡Para inmaduro él, que no sabe sentarse ni comer sin hacer el guarro!

Nick no se lo podía creer. ¿Chris defendía a ese imbécil? ¿Defendía a ese usurpador desconocido antes que él? Chris les había dicho todo eso de "vamos a tratarle como si fuera de la familia" y "esto no es fácil para él" pero Nick no se lo tragaba. Él quería a su hermano, y no a ese sucedáneo idiota robafamilias. Además, Amy le había curado el labio, pero aun lo tenía hinchado y le dolía.

Chris fue consciente de que, aparte de que no habían empezado con muy buen pie, Nick repelía a ese Peter porque "no era su hermano". Así que intentó hacer aquello por la vía diplomática:

- Dale tiempo – dijo, como si Peter no estuviera allí. – Esto le cuesta. No sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal…

Peter frunció el ceño, y aunque había disfrutado al ver como Chris se ponía de su parte, decidió intervenir.

- Christopher, yo sé perfectamente lo que está bien y lo que está mal. En mi mundo no somos tontos, ni las palabras tienen un significado diferente. Sé que robar está mal, por ejemplo. La diferencia es que nosotros aspiramos a hacer cosas malas, y vosotros a hacer cosas buenas. Sé que está mal y aun así lo hago, porque hacer algo malo en mi mundo es bueno ¿entiendes?

Chris le miró con mucha atención.

- Pues aquí, hacer algo malo, es malo.

- Es por eso que aún no te he quitado el reloj, por ejemplo.

- Oh, gracias por tu increíble amabilidad – dijo Chris, sin poder reprimir el sarcasmo. Peter sonrió, con malicia.

- De nada. – replicó con descaro, y le tiró otra palomita a Nick.

- No hagas eso: a tu hermano le molesta.

- Sé que le molesta: por eso lo hago.

Chris respiró hondo. Como ese chico se quedara mucho tiempo por allí iba a tener que apuntarse a clases de relajación. Y encima, no sólo tenía que aguantar a "Don malos modales", sino también a un enfurruñado Nick. Chris sabía que aquello iba mucho más lejos de que Peter fuera "un poco molesto". Nick estaba enfadado porque quería a su hermano de vuelta y quería saber, como él mismo, lo que había pasado. Definitivamente, Chris no podía quejarse: "enfurruñado" era un estado de ánimo demasiado positivo para lo que Nick debía de estar sintiendo.

- ¿Vas a poner ya la estúpida película? – preguntó Peter.

- Cuando baje Amy.

- ¿Y qué le lleva tanto tiempo a esa imb…adorable mujer? – protestó Peter, autocorrigiéndose ante la mirada asesina de Christopher.

- Sin insultar – le recordó. Ya le había dejado pasar demasiadas malsonancias. – Amy bajará cuando pueda. Se está dando un baño y nadie va a meterle prisa.

Justo en ese momento la mujer bajó, con el pelo mojado.

- ¡Por fin! Las mujeres son unas tardonas. – resopló Peter. Chris le miró mal, pero no dijo nada.

- En los días que llevo conviviendo con cuatro hombres puedo decirte que vosotros tardáis más. – replicó Amy, con una sonrisa, terminando de bajar las escaleras.

- Será en tus sueños. Entre depilarse y demás gilipolleces…

El tono de Peter hacia ver que iba más en serio que en broma. Chris se puso alerta, pero Amy seguía de buen humor.

- ¡Pero si tú también te depilas! – replicó con un risita. Peter, Nick, y el propio Chris eran de esos chicos que prefieren tener la piel lisa. Claro que ellos usaban cuchillas y no cera, pero no por eso tardaban menos, llegado el caso.

- ¿En serio? ¿Aquí hacéis eso? – preguntó Peter, con incredulidad. Él no lo hacía - ¡Panda de maricones! Cachorros, paz y amor, comer verdura como los conejos, sesiones de estética…Me pregunto si el otro Peter no será una chica después de todo…

Antes de que Chris pudiera abrir la boca, Nick le asestó un puñetazo a Peter.

- Te lavas la lengua antes de hablar mal de mi hermano.

- ¡Basta! – replicó Chris, al ver que Pete iba a contraatacar – En vista de que no sabéis estar tranquilamente en una misma habitación, no hay película.

- ¡Pero papá!

- No protestes, Nick que te mereces algo peor por golpear a tu hermano.

- ¡No es mi hermano! – gritó Nick.

- ¡He dicho que basta, Nick! – ordenó Chris, al que esa frase no le gustó nada en absoluto. – Si tengo que repetirlo hablaremos arriba ¿entenido?

La amenaza era bastante clara. Nick dudó sobre si replicar, u obedecer, pero finalmente decidió quedarse en silencio, aunque fulminó a Chris y a Peter con la mirada, turnándose para asesinarles a ambos con los ojos.

Leo había estado muy callado, en su rincón del sofá, pero en ese momento intervino.

- Papi, por favor, vamos a ver una peli. – pidió, con su voz más infantil, y entonces, incómodo en su asiento, se levantó y caminó hacia Peter, que solía ser su asiento portátil. Sin pedir permiso, como acostumbraba, se sentó encima suyo. Peter se quedó congelado al ver que le estaba tocando. Chris tuvo miedo de que le apartara de un empujón, pero el chico se limitó a ponerse rígido, y esperar.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Sentarme

- ¿Por qué?

- Eres cómodo. – dijo Leo, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Podemos ver una peli? – volvió a pedir, mirando a Chris.

- Si tus hermanos se comportan…

- Él no es mi hermano – dijo Leo, haciéndose eco de las palabras de Nick, pero él habló sin ira. – Pero se parece mucho y es igual de cómodo.

Dicho esto, se echó para atrás y se apoyó en el pecho de Peter. El chico le miró con la boca semiabierta. Lentamente levantó un brazo y envolvió a Leo con él. Estaba alerta, tenía la respiración agitada pero por alguna razón, no había hecho que el niño se quitara de encima.

- Es tan confiado… - dijo Peter, en voz alta, sin darse cuenta. Le fascinaba la facilidad con la que el niño se acurrucaba sobre él, indefenso pero a la vez sintiéndose seguro, como si supiera que él no iba a hacerle daño. No presuponía que sólo sabía molestar, como aquél Nick, ni le daba el coñazo, como Christopher. Definitivamente, ese niño era el que mejor le caía de su "familia temporal".

Y así, vieron la película: Leo encima de Peter, sentado lo más alejado posible de Nick. Y Amy acurrucada junto a Chris, compartiendo los dos un solo sillón.

- ¿Peso mucho? – preguntó ella, hacia la mitad, dado que estaba encima de él.

- En absoluto.

- Si quieres me quito…

- Como que yo voy a dejarte – dijo Chris, y la acarició el brazo.

- ¡SSSh! – dijeron Peter y Nick a la vez, los dos echados para adelante, absorbidos por una película que les gustaba mucho. Chris sonrió. Sin darse cuenta, esos dos por fin estaban de acuerdo en algo, desde que Peter había llegado. La sonrisa no le duró mucho sin embargo, y suspiró.

- Ven – susurró, al oído de Amy, y la dio un beso tierno – Vamos a hablar.

Ella le siguió, y fueron a la cocina.

- Tú dirás.

- En el fondo, Nick tiene razón ¿sabes? No sé por qué me esfuerzo en hacer como que todo está bien. Nada está bien. Mi hijo está quién sabe dónde y su doble maligno está sentado en mi sofá.

Amy se tomó su tiempo para responderle. Caminó hasta la nevera, sacó un poco de zumo, y sirvió dos vasos. Caminó hacia Chris para entregarle uno.

- ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Abandonar al pobre crío a su suerte? No sabes por qué está aquí, pero por lo que me has contado, no "se le permite" decírtelo, de lo que se puede deducir que está aquí contra su voluntad. Aun se me escapan las sutilezas de la magia, pero creo que las probabilidades de que se hayan llevado a nuestro Peter y nos hayan dejado a su copia por casualidad son bastante nulas. Alguien ha hecho esto y ese mismo alguien puede ir detrás de ese chico que está ahí sentado. ¿Acaso quieres dejarle tirado, sólo, y a merced de quien esté detrás de todo esto?

- No, ¡claro que no! Pero…

- ¿Y acaso ese chico tiene culpa de que Peter no esté?

- No él no, pero su padre…

- ¿Ahora eres de los que culpan a los hijos por los errores de sus padres?

- Amy por favor, ¡parece que no me conozcas!

- Entonces, te sugiero que dejes de lloriquear. Sí, Peter no está. Sí, es una mierda. Y sí, vamos a encontrarle. Pero hasta entonces, vamos a cuidar de ese chico. Como si fuera nuestro.

- ¿Nuestro? – preguntó Chris, sonriendo un poco, y alzando una ceja. Amy se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se ruborizó.

- Tuyo – se corrigió.

- Nuestro – replicó Chris, y salvó la distancia que les separaba de un paso para darle un beso.

Disfrutaron de unos momentos a solas hablando y tomando algo, pero la paz se terminó cuando se acabó la película.

- ¡QUITA TUS ASQUEROSOS PIES DE MI CARA! – gritó Nick.

- Tío, relájate, no soy el único al que le huelen los pinreles. – respondió Peter.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES TÍO! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES LLAMARME ASÍ!

- ¿Qué es, alguna clase de apodo exclusivo de hermanos? He dicho "tío" no "mi amor".

- ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI Y DE TU ACTITUD DE "SOY EL REY DE LA FIESTA". No eres nadie ¿me oyes? Sólo eres un maldito acoplado, un paria al que mi padre le tiene lástima, y ese es el único motivo de que te deje estar aquí. ¡PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS!

Se escucharon ruidos violentos y en seguida Leo entró corriendo a la cocina y se abrazó a Chris.

- Papi, papi ¡se están peleando! – dijo, algo asustado.

Chris le dio un beso rápido para tranquilizarle, y le apartó suavemente para volver al salón. Allí se encontró a sus dos hijos por el suelo. Bueno, a su hijo y a su mediohijo, a falta de una palabra mejor.

- ¡Eh, vosotros dos, ya basta!

Ni siquiera supo por qué se molestó: era evidente que no iban a hacerle caso y efectivamente no se lo hicieron. Siguieron golpeándose mientras se insultaban. Al tercer "hijo de perra", Chris sintió que la vena del cuello le iba a reventar.

- ¡DIJE QUE YA BASTA! – rugió, tan fuerte que se raspó la garganta. Nick dejó de intentar matar a golpes a su rival, pero Peter no fue tan obediente. Chris ayudó a Nick a salir de debajo del enfurecido muchacho.

- ¿Qué narices os pasa? Cada uno a su cuarto, ¡AHORA MISMO!

- No, papi, por favor…- dijo Nick.

- El tiempo del "no, papi por favor" ya se ha acabado, Nicholas. Entiendo que esto es difícil y por eso he tenido paciencia, pero no voy a permitir peleas de gallos. Arriba. ¡Ahora!.

Nick subió corriendo, pero Chris aún tenía que forcejear con Peter para que no le persiguiera.

- ¡Tú también! ¡Te calmas, y subes a tu cuarto!

- ¡No tengo cuarto!

- Usarás el de Peter. Ahora ve.

- ¡No!

- No te estaba preguntando. – gruñó Chris, pero luego suspiró, y recordó que los gritos no eran el mejor medio para conseguir algo de ese chico. Recordando lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana (¿por qué todos sus días eran una batalla continua?), decidió proceder con tranquilidad. – Sube a tu cuarto, Peter – pidió, con serenidad.

- No, Chris, por favor…

"Anda, mira, ¡si hasta sabe pedir las cosas por favor!" dijo una voz sarcástica dentro de él.

- No hay por favores que valgan, Peter. Te he dado unas normas muy caras y estoy seguro de que las recuerdas. Además, por lo poco que sé, no hacer daño a la familia es una de las pocas cosas que son igual en éste mundo y en el tuyo.

Los ojos de Peter se humedecieron.

- No llores – dijo Chris, pero no fue brusco, sino dulce. – Vamos, subamos a tu cuarto.

Utilizó el plural, y le acompañó. Una vez arriba Peter hizo algo curioso: tiró de las mangas de su chaqueta, como para protegerse las manos, y se abrazó a Chris, con miedo, como si le quemara, pero a la vez con desesperación. Fue extraño, porque le agarraba con los brazos, pero tenía el torso alejado, en esa especie de miedo por ser tocado, pero con la necesidad de que lo hicieran. A Chris le dio mucha pena, y sintió aún más cuando empezó a llorar. Intentó acariciarle el pelo, pero fue imposible, así que le acarició el brazo. Por lo visto, las zonas totalmente prohibidas para ser tocadas eran la cabeza y la espalda. Ahí sí que no había valentía posible: Peter entraba en pánico directo si le tocaban ahí. Con mucho esfuerzo, parecía tolerar que el tocaran el brazo. Así que Chris le acarició lentamente, como de forma artificial al principio, muy forzado todo. Pero al chico parecía valerle.

Mientras tanto, Amy tranquilizó a Leo y le puso algo de merendar. Luego, decidió subir al piso de arriba, aunque con algo de inquietud por lo que pudiera encontrarse. Chris debía estar con Peter, porque Nick estaba sólo en su habitación. Tras unos segundos de duda, Amy entró. Nick levantó la cabeza. Esperaba ver a Chris. La bajó al ver a Amy.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, cariño?

- Ese capullo me ha sacado de mis casillas y ahora papá se ha enfadado.

- Puede que yo también me enfade si sigues hablando así. He oído que os habéis llamado unas cosas muy feas.

- Amy, no me hables así, no soy un niño.

- ¿Acaso he dicho alguna mentira?

- No le he llamado "cosas feas". Le he insultado. Porque se lo merece. Porque es un imbécil, y un cabrón y un usurpador de mierda…

Amy le puso la mano en la boca para silenciarle.

- Tienes razón: le has insultado. Y no sólo eso: le has golpeado. Que yo sepa son dos cosas que tu padre no te permite hacer. Así que no empeores tu situación. Yo venía a animarte un poco, pero si sigues así tal vez consigas que te castigue yo también.

- Tú no puedes castigarme. – dijo Nick, y Amy dudó por unos instantes. Sinceramente, ella tampoco sabía si "podía" castigarle. Para empezar, no era su hijo. Ella empezaba a sentir como si lo fueran, pero no lo eran, y Chris se podía mosquear aunque algo la decía que era poco probable. Pero además, no estaba segura de "poder" hacerlo. Ella no quería ni se sentía capaz de hacerle ningún daño. Aun así, sacudió la cabeza y su voz sonó firme cuando habló:

- Puedo, si creo que te lo mereces. Pelearte con Peter de la forma en que lo has hecho es motivo suficiente para que te muestres aunque sea un poco arrepentido, así que deja de lado esos humos de gallito.

- ¿Arrepentido? ¿Por poner a ese idiota en su sitio? ¡De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de que papá no me haya dejado machacarle!

- Vale, Nick, está bien. Ponte de pie, vamos.

- ¿Qué?

- Te he avisado. Esa no es forma de responder cuando estás metido en problemas. – dijo Amy, y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Acaso pretendes pegarme?

- Lo pretendo, y lo voy a hacer.

- ¡En tus sueños!

- En los tuyos, si quieres, pero ahora también.

Nick parpadeó sorprendido por esa respuesta. Él podía ser deslenguado, pero Amy también era rápida en sus réplicas, y tenía el mismo punto descarado que él. No se dejó impresionar.

- ¡Y una mierda!

- Vigila tus palabras y ven aquí ahora mismo si quieres conservar tus pantalones.

Nick lo pensó bien. Amy le había pegado cuando golpeó la pared. Fue muy poquito, pero era suficiente para que Nick pensara que efectivamente ella si "podía hacerlo". Lo cierto es que daba igual si él creía que podía o no podía: ella iba a hacerlo igual y Chris seguramente la apoyara. Conservar sus pantalones era una buena oferta, porque de hecho se iba a morir de la vergüenza si tenía que quedarse desnudo delante de ella. Así que, por una vez, decidió ser sensato, y se acercó, aunque algo le decía que se iba a arrepentir.

En la habitación de al lado, Chris se separó poco a poco de un Peter que parecía algo más calmado.

- Vale, Peter. Luego me sigues abrazando si quieres, pero ahora…¿qué habíamos dicho sobre pegar a la gente, en especial a la familia?

Peter se quedó callado.

- Espero una respuesta, Peter. ¿Qué dijimos sobre eso?

- Que… qué no se puede hacer.

- Exacto. Y también dijimos que no se podía insultar ¿verdad?

Peter asintió, sabiendo que estaba firmando su propia condena.

- Pero tú lo has hecho de todos modos. Sabes que esto tampoco está siendo fácil para tu hermano…

- ¡ÉL NO ES MI HERMANO!

- De alguna forma sí lo es. Pero me da igual lo que le consideres. Un clon, un amigo, un tío que vive contigo…Sea lo que sea, no puedes pelearte con él. Y voy a ocuparme de que te quede claro.

Christopher se sentó en la cama, y tiró de Peter para ponerle sobre sus rodillas. El chico se estremeció por el contacto y Chris se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo narices lo hacía el otro Christopher? Le acarició la espalda con circulitos, y cuando le notó más tranquilo le bajó los pantalones.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Peter dejaba salir el aire con fuerza, y lloraba, pero no gritó.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Papá, por favor.

Chris se quedó congelado. Le había llamado papá. Quiso levantarle y darle un abrazo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

- Nada de peleas, ni de insultos.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Ai. No lo haré más, de verdad, pero por favor, para papá.

Otra vez. Chris se mordió el labio. ¿El chico lo hacía aposta? Algo le decía que sí, que era un burdo intento de manipulación, pero estaba funcionando.

- Ya falta poco, Peter.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Papi…de verdad que voy a ser bueno… voy a ser como tú quieras…

Chris se detuvo. Sentía que había sido muy blando, aunque nadie lo diría por la forma en la que Peter lloraba. Le levantó.

- No tienes que ser como yo quiera.

- Tú quieres que sea bueno. Eso es algo que yo no soy.

- ¿De verdad? Permíteme que lo dude. De todas formas, eso no es ser como yo quiera. Yo te doy unas normas, y tú las cumples. Dentro de eso, tu personalidad la eliges tú.

- Snif snif ¡Me has hecho daño!

- Lo siento mucho, Peter, pero ya sabes por qué lo he hecho.

- Desde que he venido no has hecho otra cosa que pegarme.

- Eso no es verdad. Lamento si te sientes así, pero si es por eso, desde que has venido no has hecho otra cosa que tratar de hacer daño sucesivamente a todas las personas de esta familia.

- ¡Es Nick el que me ha llamado paria! ¡Él ha dicho que sólo estoy aquí porque me tienes lástima!

- Pues te ha mentido. Y de todas formas, no creo que lo dijera en serio. Nick es muy bocazas cuando se enfada. Si estás aquí es porque quiero que estés, y porque de una forma mágica y extraña, somos familia. De todos modos mis hijos también son mis hijos de una forma mágica y extraña. Ya ni me sorprendo.

Mientras Chris reflexionaba sobre la manera tan peculiar en la que la gente entraba en su vida últimamente, Amy lidiaba con Nick en la habitación de al lado. El chico se había acercado a ella y ahora la mujer se encontraba en una de las situaciones más difíciles de su vida. Sentía que quería salir corriendo, a esconderse en cualquier lugar. Se arrepentía mucho de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, porque sabía que ahora tenía que cumplirlo. Definitivamente, el momento más extraño de toda su vida fue cuando puso a Nick encima de sus rodillas, o más bien, cuando dejó que él se pusiera. Había sido buena idea sentarse en la cama. De otra forma jamás hubiera podido sostenerle. La cama soportaba casi todo el peso del chico. Suspiró, le oyó suspirar a él, y entonces comenzó.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Se dio cuenta de que era demasiado flojo, y subió de intensidad.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Nick se había relajado, pensando que aquello no iba a ser tan malo, pero entonces empezó a ser más fuerte y supo que no iba a ser un paseo. No sabía contra qué luchaba más, si contra el dolor o contra la vergüenza.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Las cosas no se responden a golpes e insultos, Nick. – regaño Amy intentando que la voz no le temblara, y le dio un azote que a Nick le pareció especialmente fuerte. Ella pensaba terminar ahí. Dios, había sido horrible. Pero entonces…

- Vete al infierno.

Amy chasqueó la lengua. ¿El instinto de autopreservación de Nick estaba estropeado? A veces lo parecía.

- Veo que aún no ha quedado claro – dijo, y entonces comenzó de verdad, con fuerza y muy rápido.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- ¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Lo siento!

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Amy ¡lo siento!

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- ¿Qué sientes? – preguntó ella, cuando creyó que podía hablar sin que se le quebraran las palabras. ¿Chris se sentía tan horriblemente mal cuando hacía eso? ¿Cómo lo soportaba?

- Faltarte al respeto.

- Estoy de tu parte, Nick. Soy tu amiga, así que no me trates de otra forma. ¿Qué más?

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Haber….snif…Haberme peleado con Peter.

"Dios mío. ¿Está llorando? Joder, joder, joder. No puedo hacer esto".

De alguna forma, se había imaginado que iba a llorar, pero era aún más terrible de lo que había creído.

- ¿Y qué más? – preguntó, llorando ella también, silenciosamente.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Nick no respondió. Amy se mordió el labio.

PLAS PLAS

- ¿Qué más, Nick?

- Haberle insultado.

- Eso es. No vuelvas a hacerlo – dijo, y le dejó levantarse. Nick se puso de pie. Lloraba y le temblaba el labio. De pronto miró a Amy y salió corriendo. Ella decidió no perseguirle y se quedó sentada en la cama, sintiéndose miserable.

Paralelamente, Chris intentó abrazar a Peter, pero el chico se apartó y salió corriendo. Y así, en un segundo, se cruzaron. Nick corrió a abrazar a Chris, y Peter vagó sin rumbo y fue a la habitación de Nick, por la inercia de considerar ese lugar un refugio. Luego recordó que aquél no era su mundo, que aquél no era su Nick y que por su culpa le habían castigado. Pero en la habitación no estaba esa imitación de Nick, sino aquella mujer tan rara.

Chris se sorprendió cuando Peter se fue, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver entrar a Nick llorando. Aún no había ido a tratar con él. Pensó que tal vez lloraba porque sabía que le iba a castigar, pero entonces.

- Papi.

- Dime. – dijo Chris, abriendo sus brazos para él y sin poder contener una media sonrisa, como hacía siempre que sus hijos mayores le llamaban "papi".

- Papi, Amy me ha pegado.

Nick podía haber sonado aún más infantil, pero con mucho esfuerzo. En ese momento parecía un crío, acusando a alguien que había sido malo con él. Para rematarlo parecía a punto de poner un puchero.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Chris, tan sorprendido que no pudo decir otra cosa.

- Sí – dijo Nick, y lloriqueó. Chris le hizo mimos en la espalda.

- SSsh, ya mi niño, ya.

Nick lloró aun un poquito más, y luego respiró hondo.

- ¿Mejor?

Nick asintió, pero volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

- Ahora vas a castigarme tú – se quejó, amenazando con empezar a llorar otra vez. Chris lo pensó un poco, y luego le dio un beso en la frente. Después de todo, tampoco había sido muy duro con Peter, no podía serlo más con Nick. No sería justo.

- No, cariño. No si me demuestras que el castigo de Amy ha servido de algo. Quiero que te disculpes con Peter, por lo que ha pasado, y por ser cruel con él. No está aquí porque le tenga lástima y no deberías habérselo dicho. Le dolió.

Nick sabía que no era el mejor momento para protestar, así que asintió y se pasó la manga por los ojos, para limpiárselos.

- No hagas eso – dijo Chris, con ternura, y sacó un pañuelo. Le limpió la cara, y le dio otro beso en la frente. – Anda, ve – instó, y le empujó con una palmadita suave. Nick no protestó, así que con eso supo que Amy no había sido muy dura con él.

Peter se había visto a solas con esa mujer, y no había sabido qué hacer. No quería que ella le viera llorando otra vez, pero no podía evitarlo.

- ¿Qué tienes, Peter? – preguntó ella con voz dulce. También tenía lágrimas, y eso a Peter le extrañó, pero no dijo nada. Ella parecía controlar sus emociones mejor que él. Al ver que no respondía, Amy se levantó y avanzó hacia él. Peter retrocedió un paso. - ¿Chris te ha castigado?

Peter asintió.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

Peter no respondió. No se trataba del dolor. Es que…él…¡él le había pegado! Era el hecho en sí mismo lo que le hacía llorar.

- Ven aquí – pidió ella amablemente, y abrió sus brazos para él.

Peter dio un pasito. Y luego otro. ¿Qué se sentiría al abrazar a una mujer? Nunca había abrazado a una. Mmm. Un pasito más. Luego retrocedió. Luego volvió a avanzar. Se mordió el labio. Al final, Amy salvó la distancia que les separaba, y le achuchó. Peter abrió mucho los ojos. Se puso rígido. Iba a apartarla, pero entonces ella apretó el abrazo y él se sintió… bien. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, agachándose un poco. Era tan bajita…Una mujer tan pequeña no podía hacerle daño.

- Él me ha pegado – protestó.

- ¿Y crees que te lo merecías?

- Probablemente. Siempre me pegan y siempre me lo merezco.

Se hizo un nudo en la garganta de Amy.

- No digas eso, corazón.

- Es la verdad. Aquí soy malo. Allí soy ¿bueno? El caso es que nunca parezco hacer lo correcto.

- Cariño, no hay forma de que pelearte como un salvaje sea lo correcto. En ningún mundo. Eso lo sabes ¿verdad? Independientemente de que otras cosas sean diferentes, sabes que pelearte con Nick es algo que no puedes hacer ¿cierto?

Peter asintió.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

- En ese momento me pareció buena idea…

- Bueno, el deber de tu padre, y de Chris en sustitución de este, es enseñarte que no lo es, y a que pienses antes de hacerlo… ¿Te lo pensarás dos veces antes de volver a pelearte con él?

- Sí.

- Pues entonces ya no estés triste. Deberías estar contento, es más. Creo que estás superando tu miedo a que te toquen.

- Aquí todos sois…suaves….y delicados…y no duele…

- Claro que no duele, corazón. Aquí nadie quiere hacerte daño. ¿Por qué no aprovechas lo valiente que eres y le das un abrazo a Chris, mm?

- Bueno – aceptó Peter, y se fue. Pero al salir se encontró con Nick. Se quedaron quietos uno frente a otro, mirándose. Peter se dio cuenta de que la herida del labio de Nick sangraba un poco otra vez.

- Siento…que te hicieras eso…- dijo, señalando la herida.

- ¿Sientes que me lo hiciera o sientes habérmelo hecho?

- Es lo mismo.

Nick rodó los ojos. Pero qué orgulloso era ese tipo…En fin, le tocaba a él.

- Siento lo que te dije. No es verdad ¿vale?

- El qué, ¿qué me huelan los pies? – preguntó Peter, pero Nick entendió que sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Era una forma de "no hablar de ello".

- Sí. Eso. Lo siento.

- Vale.

Nick se mordió el labio y no fue buena idea porque le dolía. Se lo soltó, y se quedó pensativo…

- Ni se te ocurra – dijo Peter, adivinándole.

- ¿Ni se me ocurra el qué?

- Leerme la mente. Es mía.

- No suelo leer la de mi hermano…

- Bien, pues la mía tampoco.

- Vale, vale.

- Es en serio, o te robaré tus poderes.

- Inténtalo.

- ¿Es un reto? Porque me encantan los retos – dijo Peter, y de pronto sonrió. Nick desfrunció el ceño y sonrió también.

- Idiota.

- Imbécil.

Los dos rieron a la vez. Esa forma de insultarse no era en serio, y ambos lo sabían.

- No eres tan distinto a Peter.

- No eres tan distinto a Nick.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, y eso les hizo reír más. Se miraron.

- ¿Qué eres, mi tercer gemelo o algo así? – preguntó Nick.

- ¿Por qué no? Suena bien. Físicamente somos iguales, por dentro somos distintos y me apuesto algo a que tenemos el mismo ADN. Si eso no es ser gemelos no sé qué otra cosa es.

Hablaron un rato más, y a los cinco minutos estaban jugando juntos al ordenador. Había un juego de guerra que a Nick le encantaba, pero solía jugar sólo porque Leo era muy pequeño para ese juego y a Peter le parecía demasiado violento. Pero ese otro Peter no parecía tener los mismos reparos, y resultó ser un buen compañero de juegos. Se les oía reír de vez en cuando.

Chris escuchó esto encantado, y tras un rato decidió buscar a Amy, preguntándose dónde se había metido la mujer. La encontró en el cuarto de Nick.

- Ey.

Ella levantó la mirada y estaba muy seria.

- Ha sido horrible. Odioso. Lo peor que he hecho nunca.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó él, sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros - ¿Castigar a Nick?

Ella asintió.

- ¿Estás enfadado?

- ¿Yo? Qué va. Antes bien agradecido porque me hayas librado de tener que hacerlo yo. Aunque no te lo creas, mi pasatiempo favorito no es hacer llorar a la gente, y últimamente parece que no hago otra cosa. Además, así dejo de ser oficialmente el malo número uno de esta casa – concluyó Chris con una sonrisa, y le costó un manotazo suave en el hombro.

- Tonto – dijo ella, medio llorando, medio riendo.

- ¿Estás llorando? ¿Nick ha sido difícil?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Difícil ha sido no parar en cuanto ha empezado a llorar.

- Dímelo a mí. Peter me ha llamado "papá". Ha sido un intento gratuito de manipulación, pero diablos, no es tan difícil pensar que soy su padre.

- ¿Cómo lo aguantas?

- Pensando que sería mil veces peor si un día se matan a golpes. ¿Cómo aguantaría eso? De todas formas, es difícil…Aunque no te lo creas la dura era Bianca.

- ¿En serio?

- De verdad. Yo era el bueno, y ahora creo que me dejo conmover cada vez más fácil.

- Es la primera vez que me hablas de tu mujer.

- ¿Sí? Pregunta… pregunta lo que quieras… - dijo Chris, algo incómodo. Amy le miró a los ojos y la incomodidad se le fue de golpe.

- ¿Aún la quieres? – preguntó ella, tras un momento de silencio, y Chris supo que no debía mentir.

- Sí.

Ella asintió.

- Te pisaría si dijeras otra cosa.

Chris ladeó la cabeza y miró a esa mujer que unas veces era un libro abierto, y otras un enigma. No parecía triste o decepcionada por su respuesta. Parecía simplemente aceptarlo como el orden natural de las cosas…

Se oyeron entonces unos pasitos que correteaban.

- Adiós al momento de tranquilidad – susurró Chris justo antes de que Leo entrara, pero le recibió con una sonrisa. - ¡Ey, campeón!

- ¡Papi! – saludó el niño, como si llevaran años sin verse, y se tiró a por él.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Chris, soltando el aire de golpe por la embestida. Se rió.

- Papi, quiero un helado.

- ¿A estas horas? Luego dices que no quieres cenar…

- Pero…¡hoy me he portado muy bien!

- ¡Tendrás morro! – dijo Chris, pero era cierto. De todos modos, aún no se había dado el día en el que él pudiera resistirse a esos ojos oscuros y brillantes pidiéndole algo. – Está bien, coge uno, si quieres. Veremos a ver si mañana te portas igual de bien con el doctor.

- ¿Doctor? ¿Eso significa vacuna? – preguntó Leo con espanto.

- Pues sí.

Chris se preparó para una rabieta, pero Leo le sorprendió.

- Gracias por avisarme. A Lucy a veces la llevan engañada y yo odiaría que me hicieras eso.

- De nada, campeón. No hay razón para hacer eso, porque tú eres Valente y ya sabes que el doctor no va a hacerte daño ¿verdad?

Leo asintió, aunque no se le veía muy convencido.

- Voy a por el helado – dijo y se fue.

- ¿Miedo a las agujas?

- Pánico. En realidad, Leo tiene miedo al dolor, en todas sus formas, lo cual por otra parte es lógico, sólo que un pinchazo en verdad no duele. Creo que es una suerte que yo pueda curarle…o pudiera…aunque eso también le hace más imprudente de lo que normalmente sería.

- Recuperaras tus poderes, ya lo verás. Seguirán…con…

- …Peter – terminó Chris por ella. – A quien quiero recuperar es a él.

* * *

REALIDAD 2

_Si había algo peor para Chris que estar sólo en casa, era estar sólo en casa con un adolescente enfadado. Lo intentó todo para arreglar las cosas con Peter, pero el chico no le dirigía la palabra. Chris se limitó a resoplar, y esperar. Salvo cuando vio que Peter no comía. Ahí intervino._

_- Peter, tienes que comer._

_Silencio._

_- No hables si no quieres, pero come._

_- No tengo hambre._

_- Me da igual._

_- A mí no._

_- Peter, que comas._

_Silencio y, por supuesto, ni el más mínimo intento de vaciar su plato. Chris suspiró, le cogió la mano, y le dio un golpecito._

_- Puedes enfadarte conmigo, pero sigues teniendo que hacer lo que yo te digo._

_- Pero es que no tengo hambre…_

_- Sólo un poco._

_Peter le miró mal, cogió el tenedor, pinchó una patata y se la llevó a la boca._

_- Gracias – dijo Chris y le sonrió._

_Peter no respondió. Comió en silencio, muy despacio. Chris suspiró._

_- Bueno, vale ya ¿no? ¿Vas a estar así todo el día?_

_- ¿Vas a pegarme mañana?_

_- Sí._

_- Sí._

_Chris gruñó._

_- ¡Fuiste tú el que intentó suicidarse! ¡Soy yo el que debería estar enfadado!_

_- Pues enfádate._

_- No quiero._

_- Pues yo sí._

_- Peter, esto es absurdo, e infantil._

_- Me da igual._

_- Está bien. Enfurrúñate. Allá te aburras tú sólo esta tarde porque yo no paso mi tiempo con gente que no me habla._

_- Tampoco estás conmigo cuando te hablo. Estás todo el día en ese desván._

_Chris se ensombreció un momento. El desván. La bola de cristal. Su hijo. Tenía enormes tentaciones de subir ahí arriba. Había intentado cruzar el portal, pero no podía. Barbas debía haber puesto sus propios conjuros de bloqueo, para impedírselo._

_- ¿Y si te dejo subir al desván conmigo? ¿Si te dejo ver a tu padre? ¿Entonces volverías a hablarme?_

_Peter abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Iba en serio? Asintió._

_- De acuerdo. Luego subimos. Aunque…tengo que hacerte algunas advertencias, porque verás algunas cosas extrañas que…_

_Chris interrumpió su explicación relativa al intercambio de Peters al escuchar el timbre. No esperaba a nadie. ¿Quién sería? Fue a abrir, y allí en a puerta vio a su niño. A su Nick. Le abrazó con toda la fuerza de sus brazos._

_- Mi vida._

_- No, papá, la mía, si no me dejas respirar._

_Chris aflojó el abrazo, y se rió. Sólo Nick era capaz de decir eso como primeras palabras._

_- Cielo…estás bien…¿estás bien?_

_- Sí papá._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué…? ¿cómo has logrado…?_

_Nick levantó un pedacito de algo pequeño… Tenía forma de horquilla, o palillo… Chris miró bien y vio que era un hueso._

_- Cortesía de Peter…y de su afición por destrozar cosas y animales cuando se aburre…_

_Chris nunca había estado tan orgulloso de sus hijos. Escapar del inframundo… Pero había tiempo para el orgullo: en ese momento, volvió a espachurrarle en otro abrazo. _


	83. Chapter 83: El principio ¿del fin?

**N.a.: Volví :D Y este cap iba a ser mucho más largo pero el tiempo voló y decidí cortar para publicar algo hoy. **

**Gracias por los buenos deseos :D Sobreviví, que ya es bastante xD frikific tomo nota y creo que lo haré, pero no en un futuro próximo. Ahora mismo tengo sobrecarga de piezas de puzzle y no sé cómo encajarlo todo, pero ya sé el momento exacto en el que meteré a Cole. Y eso, en el futuro xD Christina Smith muchas muchas muchas gracias.**

* * *

REALIDAD 2

_¿Cómo un estorbo? No, Peter no se sentía como un estorbo: se sentía mucho peor. No pintaba nada allí, en aquél recuentro padre e hijo entre Chris y Nick. Peter sabía permanecer en un segundo plano (es lo que había hecho durante gran parte de su vida) así que se limitó a observar mientras se ponían al día._

_"Nick" era diferente. Tenía el pelo más largo, un piercing en la oreja izquierda, tenía pinta de no haberse cambiado de ropa en una buena temporada, y se mantenía extrañamente alejado de Chris. Parecía tener ciertas renuncias a ser tocado, pero no era en sí mismo "miedo". Según le explicó Chris, llevaba todo ese asunto del contacto mejor que Peter. Lo de Nick era un rechazo; lo de Peter casi una neurosis. El caso es que Nick tampoco se sentía cómodo con la idea de ser tocado y al "Peter bueno" le resultaba muy extraño, porque si él llevara meses sin ver a su padre, no podrían separarle de él ni con un calzador._

_Tras lo que parecieron horas, Nick se dignó a mirar a Peter, y la conversación tomó un rumbo diferente._

_- Así que…¿dices que éste no es mi hermano? – le preguntó a Chris._

_- No en ésta realidad, al menos._

_- Eso explica por qué Barbas me dijo que Peter estaba "muy lejos". Con que le ha enviado a otro mundo…_

_- ¿Qué más te dijo Barbas, Nick?_

_- No mucho, en realidad. Creo que tenía prevista una conversación conmigo cuando yo…me escapé._

_Chris asintió, indicando que entendía, y Nick miró fijamente a Peter._

_- Bueno, ¿y él qué hace aquí?_

_- Barbas le trajo. Me obligó a cuidar de él como parte de su chantaje. Pero, como ya no tiene a ninguno de vosotros, no tengo por qué seguir sus órdenes. Ya no soy su esclavo. Nick, que te hayas escapado es genial por muchas razones…Ya no tengo que ser más la marioneta de esa serpiente._

_- Aún tiene a Peter…_

_- Peter está muy, muy lejos. En otro mundo, lejos del alcance de Barbas. Ya no puede hacerle daño. Por lo que he visto, él está bien. Más o menos._

_- ¿Está en mi mundo? – intervino Peter, sintiendo que le iba a doler la cabeza con tantas ideas complejas. - ¿Tu Peter está en mi mundo?_

_- Sí, así es. Eso es lo que quería decirte cuando te hablaba de que podías ver cosas extrañas en la bola…_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? – preguntó Nick, cortando bruscamente la explicación de Christopher._

_- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntaron Chris y Peter a la vez._

_- Tú mismo lo has dicho: Barbas ya no tiene nada con lo que chantajearte. Ya no tienes que cuidar de él._

_Peter abrió mucho los ojos, con dolor, sorpresa, y miedo. Apretó mucho los puños, dispuesto a ser valiente fuera cual fuera la respuesta de Chris._

_- Pero voy a hacerlo igual, Nick. En realidad, no he estado cuidando de él por obligación._

_- Y ¿por qué ha sido? ¿Por la bondad de tu corazón? ¡Venga ya, si éste no es nadie!_

_- Nick, no me gusta que hables así, éste chico es como de la familia…_

_- Porque tú lo digas… él no es nada mío…_

_- Nick, basta. Esto podemos hablarlo en privado. Es descortés hablarlo delante de él…_

_- ¿Descortés? ¿Y cuándo coño te has preocupado tú por la cortesía? ¿Acaso te preocupa que hiramos sus sentimientos?_

_- Pues sí, precisamente me preocupa eso…_

_- Pero ¿tú te oyes? ¡Si no es más que…que…un rehén! ¡Podemos usarlo para que nos devuelvan a nuestro Peter!_

_- No es tan sencillo. Nadie ha secuestrado a nuestro Pete, Nicholas. Barbas le envió ahí quién sabe con qué oscura intención. Y no puedo traspasar el portal._

_- Bien pues entonces, si no es útil, que se vaya…_

_- Nick, ya vale…- dijo Chris, comenzando a enfadarse._

_- Él tiene razón, Christopher. – intervino Peter, agarrando fuertemente la tela de su pantalón con los puños, tratando de ser fuerte - No pretendo ser un estorbo. Me buscaré otro sitio…_

_- No digas tonterías. Dije que cuidaría de ti, y voy a hacerlo. Además, ¿crees en serio que me fiaría de dejarte sólo, para que te tires del primer puente que veas?_

_- No soy un suicida ¿vale?_

_- Cuando uno intenta REITERADAMENTE acabar con su vida, se le suele llamar suicida, pero tú dilo como quieras. El caso es que no me fío de ti estando sólo, y menos estando tan deprimido como estás. Y de todas formas, nunca te dejaría sólo. Ya te he dicho que somos familia, y no voy a olvidarme de eso sólo porque haya recuperado a mi hijo._

_- Qué bonito – dijo Nick, con sarcasmo. – Si hasta parece que os queréis y todo._

_- Le quiero, Nick. Iba en serio: somos familia. Es… como un…_

_- ¡No te atrevas a decir que es como un hijo para ti! Tienes tres hijos, sólo tres, y éste no es uno de ellos._

_- ¡Nicholas!_

_- No…no pasa nada, Chris. Lo entiendo. Yo no soy su hermano. No es a mí a quien quiere aquí. Os dejaré solos. Iré…a mi habitación…quiero decir, a la de Peter…_

_Cuando Peter se fue, tenía un aspecto miserable. Caminó arrastrando los pies, como si el alma le pesara._

_- Espero que estés contento, Nicholas. Ese chico está pasando por un infierno…_

_- Y yo vengo de él, papá. Yo vengo de él._

_Chris suspiró. Intentaría que esos dos se llevaran bien, pero no podía decirle nada a Nick. No después de tres meses sin verle._

* * *

REALIDAD 1:

- A la cama – le dijo Chris a su hijo más pequeño, un rato después de la cena.

- Pero papi, aun no quiero ir a dormir…

- Mala suerte, campeón, pero los menores de diez ya tienen que estar acostados.

- ¡No es justo! Si tuviera diez seguro que me mandabas a la cama igual.

Chris se rió, y le dio un beso.

- Si cuando suba estás en la cama te leeré un cuento ¿vale?

- Vaaaaaaaaaale. Pero sólo porque soy bueno.

Chris parpadeó, y luego se rió. Su hijo lo decía como si le estuviera haciendo un favor. Rodó los ojos.

-Caradura, eso es lo que eres. Venga a la cama, quejica.

Leo le dio un beso y subió las escaleras, pero en seguida las bajó, se quedó en el último escalón un momento, y luego corrió hacia Amy, para darle un beso también. Luego desapareció escaleras arriba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Amy sonrió.

- Qué mono.

- Es un gran niño – dijo Chris, con orgullo. Luego, bostezó. – No creo que yo tarde mucho en acostarme también. En cuanto deje a todos en la cama.

- Te estaré esperando – dijo Amy, con una voz repentinamente sensual, que puso todos los instintos de Christopher alerta. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse, y subió al cuarto de Nick, donde él y Peter seguían jugando, totalmente viciados, al ordenador.

- Es hora de ir apagando eso, chicos.

- ¡Aún es pronto! – protestó Peter.

- Nick tiene clase mañana. Tú… en fin, se supone que nuestro Peter está desaparecido y tú además no eres de éste mundo…así que…supongo que tú no tienes que ir a clase.

- ¡Genial! Vacaciones para mí, y clases para ti – chinchó Peter, mirando a Nick con una sonrisa burlesca. – Me pasaré el día practicando con esto y luego te daré una paliza cuando vuelvas, que lo sepas – dijo, refiriéndose a juego.

- Por mucho que practiques nunca podrás conmigo – replicó Nick, y cerró el ordenador.

Chris les miró sin poder contener apenas su alegría: no quedaba ya ni rastro de las reticencias anteriores: esos dos se llevaban bien.

Chris fue a acostar a Leo y estuvo con él hasta que se durmió. Luego fue al cuarto de Nick y le dio un beso. Por último fue al cuarto de Peter ocupado por otro Peter diferente.

- Qué duermas bien, Peter. Esta primera noche puede ser un poco extraña, pero si pasa cualquier cosa, ya sabes, estoy en la habitación del fondo…

Peter rodó los ojos.

- No soy un bebé.

- Para tu padre, seguro que lo serás siempre.- contratacó Chris.

- No le nombres – pidió Peter.

- ¿A tu padre?

- Sí. Llevo…tres meses sin verle. No es fácil.

- No sabes cuánto lo siento, tesoro. Cuando quieras hablar de ello, yo…

- No quiero hablar de eso. Pero sí de muchas otras cosas. Tengo curiosidad: ¿a qué se refería Nick al preguntarme sobre…un asesinato?

- Al parecer, mi Peter ha… Nick dice que ha matado a alguien.

- Ya veo. ¿Alguien importante para ti?

- ¿Qué? No lo sé. ¡No creo!.

- Entonces…¿por qué habláis de ello como si lo sintierais?

- ¡Porque lo sentimos! No culpo a Peter, seguro que no tuvo más remedio, que hay una explicación….pero…es algo horrible. Una muerte siempre es algo que sentir.

Peter no respondió, pero se puso de lado en la cama, incómodo.

- ¿No estás de acuerdo? – preguntó Chris.

Durante unos interminables segundos, Chris pensó que habían vuelto a lo de no responder. Pero finalmente Peter habló.

- Yo he matado a cuatro personas – respondió el chico.

Christopher no supo qué decir. No tenía respuesta para eso. Se le quedó mirando deseando decir algo consolador, pero no le salía, y además intuía que Peter en realidad no estaba buscando consuelo. Que ni siquiera lo sentía. Chris salió de la habitación, y sintió un escalofrío.

- Cuatro personas – repitió Peter para sí, cuando estuvo sólo.

"¿Por qué me ha mirado así? ¿Acaso él nunca ha matado a nadie? No, seguro que no…Todo en él dice que es un santurrón…¿Cómo puede Barbas querer algo de él? ¿Qué puede querer nadie de un tipo como éste? La gente buena como él es aburrida, pero no suele tener enemigos…Algún defecto tendrá…." pensó Peter, y no tardó en descubrir el primero: era un mentiroso. Le había dicho que le iba a tratar como aun hijo y sin embargo se había ido sintiendo asco de él. A Chris le horrorizaba lo que él había hecho. Peter se asustó. ¿Seguiría tratándole bien después de saberlo? Seguro que no…Seguro que le odiaba….No tendría que habérselo dicho…Seguro que le echaba….Seguro que…

- Tienes que contármelo – exigió Chris, desde el quicio de la puerta. Había regresado. – Mañana. Tienes que contarme lo que pasó.

- ¿No soportas tener un asesino en tu casa?

- No soporto que un crío de diecisiete años haya matado a cuatro personas.

- Mala suerte, Christopher, pero esto es lo que soy.

Peter no iba a fingir ser quien no era. Él era un ladrón, y un asesino y muchas otras cosas que Christopher no sabía. Si Chris había creído otra cosa, el problema era suyo. Peter no iba a fingir ser de otra forma para caerle bien. Tan sólo lamentaba que aquello fuera todo, y que ese hombre que empezaba a caerle bien ahora tuviera que odiarle…Pero se equivocaba.

- Mañana te enseñaré algo – dijo Chris.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Algo que espero que te haga ver la vida de otra manera. De la manera correcta.

* * *

REALIDAD 2

_Chris se pasó toda la tarde malcriando a Nick, dedicándole cada segundo, e ignorando prácticamente a Peter, que no había salido de su habitación. Era como si se hubiera olvidado de él, y de todo el que no fuera Nick. Pero ¿quién podía culparle? Llevaba tres largos meses sin ver a su hijo e incuso había llegado a pensar que no iba a volverle a ver. Había hecho un trato con un demonio para recuperarle y por fin lo había conseguido. Sí, definitivamente, el resto de aquél día fue entero para Nick. La noche también. La pasó despierto, observando como dormía, sin poderse creer que aquél fuera Nick, durmiendo a salvo en su cama._

_Al día siguiente, muy a su pesar se levantó y se separó de Nick, dejándole dormir un poco más tras despedirse de él con un beso en la frente. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer: mandar a Barbas a freír espárragos, buscar la forma de que Peter regresara el universo paralelo al cual no tenía acceso puesto que Barbas había puesto su propio sello, y decidir qué hacer con Leo. El peligro no había pasado. Quería que su hijo volviera a estar con él, pero…¿y si Barbas encontraba la forma de quitárselo? ¿Y si por alejarle de la protección de Wyatt le ponía en peligro? Wyatt era el Dos Veces Maldito. Era muy poderoso, y Chris había llegado a la dolorosa conclusión de que podía proteger a su hijo mejor que él mismo. ¿Y si le hacía volver a casa y Barbas se lo quitaba también a él? Pospuso la decisión, porque no quería pensar cosas tristes en aquél día que tenía que ser feliz._

_Así llegó al otro asunto el que se debía ocupar, que además permitía una resolución inmediata y no como los otros, más complicados. El asunto del "otro Peter". Sólo después de pasar toda la noche junto a Nick, Chris fue consciente de la poca atención que le había prestado a Peter, que no estaba en su mejor momento. Fue a su habitación, pensando que lo iba a encontrar dormido, pero no. Cuando entró en el cuarto lo vio en la cama, tumbado de lado. Vio también la ventana rota, pero pasó de ese detalle al ver los ojos tristes con los que el chico le miró._

_- No quiero ser una molestia – dijo Peter en primer lugar – Tan sólo me gustaría que me dejaras ver a mi padre una vez en tu bola mágica, y después me iré._

_- Te prometí que te dejaría verle, y voy a cumplirlo, pero no vas a ir a ningún lado._

_- Has recuperado a tu hijo…_

_- Y hoy hace sol. ¿Qué tendrá eso que ver?_

_- Ahora le tienes a él. No me necesitas. Tú mismo lo dijiste: mi padre no tiene a tu hijo secuestrado, así que no valgo para intercambiarle. Barbas ya no tiene a Nick. No soy útil. Ya no tienes que ocuparte de mí._

_- Mira Peter, a veces no sé si darte un abrazo o una colleja. Pensé que estaba claro que eres importante para mí más allá de que seas o no útil para recuperar a mis chicos._

_- No necesitas ser amable. No tienes que fingir._

_- Soy muchas cosas menos amable, Peter, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta…¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? Eres como mi hijo…_

_- No. Nick ha dejado claro que no lo soy. Y que no me quiere aquí. Y que sólo soy un rehén molesto que ya no tiene utilidad._

_- Definitivamente, una colleja. Eso es lo que te voy a dar si sigues hablando así. Nick no te conoce, siempre ha sido muy bocazas, y en cualquier caso, él no habla por mí. Ninguna de esas cosas que has dicho es cierta y no debes pensarlo ni por un momento._

_- Si tú lo dices….- dijo Peter, en un tono que estaba muy lejos de ser sincero, sino que sonaba más bien a un "no quiero discutir"._

_- Grrr – gruñó Chris. Qué chico más obstinadamente cabezota. Verle tan deprimido le partía el alma. Peter aún no había superado el incidente el asesinato y las palabras crueles de Nick sólo le habían dado más motivos para hundirse. Decidió cambiar de tema, mientras buscaba la forma de animarle un poco - ¿Qué le ha pasado al cristal?_

_- Siento haberlo roto. Te lo pagaré._

_- ¿Lo has roto tú? ¿Aposta?_

_- Sí. ¿Estás enfadado?_

_- ¿Bromeas? Es la primera cosa "mala" que te veo hacer. Hasta ahora te habías puesto en peligro y demostrado muy poco aprecio por tu integridad física, pero por todo lo demás eras un santurrón, y ver que también puedes hacer cosas como esta es genial y…Espera un momento. – dijo Chris, uniendo piezas. – Lo has roto para coger un trozo de cristal y hacer una de tus tonterías ¿verdad?_

_Había sido genial pensar que Peter también tenía un "lado malo" y hacía cosas como romper cristales. Lo que Christopher no podía saber es que eso era algo que Peter podía hacer perfectamente en otras circunstancias, que también tenía sus fallos. En cualquier caso, había tenido razón: aquella vez había roto el cristal para coger uno de los pedazos. Peter abrió un mano poco a poco y le enseñó un trocito, con el que efectivamente había pensado hacer "una de sus tonterías" como decía Chris. Había pensado en cortarse…_

_- Pero no lo hice – dijo Peter rápidamente – Te prometí que no lo haría, y no lo hice. Rompí el cristal ayer por la noche. Han pasado horas y no he hecho nada._

_- Tampoco has soltado el cristal – replicó Chris, aunque mucho más tranquilo al ver que era cierto. Que Peter había tenido ocasión de suicidarse y no lo había hecho._

_- Te estaba… esperando. – reconoció el chico._

_- ¿Cómo es eso?_

_- Esperé a que vinieras y me dijeras algo así como lo que has dicho…Que soy importante para ti….Esperaba que me convencieras para no hacerlo…_

_Christopher sintió un nudo en la garganta._

_- Peter…Tú tienes que desear la vida más allá de lo que yo te diga…No puedes depender de nadie para querer seguir viviendo…Tienes muchos motivos. Eres muy joven…_

_- …Eso sólo significa que tengo muchos más años para seguir pasándolo mal._

_- Mi niño… ¿De verdad lo ves así?_

_- Ya estoy cansado de fingir, papá – dijo Peter, olvidándose de que aquél no era su padre, o tal vez sin olvidarlo, pero decidiendo regalarle a ese hombre aquella mágica palabra que tanto le había costado pronunciar una vez – Estoy cansado de seguir adelante… simplemente ya no quiero…Cada vez que parece que voy a estar bien ocurre algo que lo tuerce todo…Y esta vez hasta yo mismo me he torcido, y me he vuelto un asesino…_

_- Tienes que dejar de utilizar esa palabra. No eres un asesino. Si te doy un cuchillo y te digo que mates al ser más despreciable del planeta, serías incapaz de hacerlo._

_- He matado a un hombre._

_- No querías hacerlo._

_- Lo hice. Yo…yo no sabía que tenía éste poder. Pero ahora lo sé, y no sólo eso….sé también que mi hermano tiene el poder de dar la vida…Tendría que ser al revés. Este poder debería tenerlo alguien incapaz de matar. Este poder debería tenerlo Nick._

_- Bienvenido a la realidad, Peter todo el mundo es capaz de matar. Sólo necesita los motivos adecuados, y que la situación le sea propicia. Si para matar a alguien bastara con desear su muerte, como te sucede a ti, todo el mundo sería un asesino._

_- Aunque eso fuera verdad, no me consuela. Que mucha gente robe no significa que robar esté bien._

_- No te consuela porque eres un chico listo y decente. Peter…has hecho algo conmigo. Has cambiado mi forma de ver la vida, y eso sólo puede conseguirlo una buena persona. Sólo el que es bueno puede enseñar bondad._

_- Dices que soy una buena persona porque no has visto demasiadas en tu vida y porque piensas que es lo que necesito oír. No te molestes, Chris. No tienes que consolarme. No es tu trabajo, no me lo merezco y en realidad no hay nada que puedas decir que me haga sentir mejor. Pero tranquilo: no voy a suicidarme. Como te he dicho te lo prometí, y a mi padre también. Tal vez deba seguir con vida. Tal vez seguir vivo sea peor que la muerte. Tal vez sea mi castigo. Morir pondría fin a todo…_

_Chris se sintió tan miserable al ver el alcance del sufrimiento de Peter, que sufrió una transformación aún más llamativa que las anteriores. Ver cómo Peter se revolcaba en culpabilidad por algo que había sido un accidente más que un asesinato le hizo replantearse todas las vidas que había quitado. Ver la facilidad con la que Peter estaba dispuesto a matarse le hizo reconsiderar el valor de la vida. ¿Quién era él para quitársela a nadie? La vida era un regalo, y había que usarla bien, y no malgastarla. Pete la malgastaba al hablar así de ella, pero él también, al usarla para causar daño, en vez de para construir más vida. Si existe un umbral para pasar de la maldad a la bondad, Christopher acababa de pasarlo._

_Y entonces, sobrevino el caos. Christopher lo había intuido, pero no había llegado a comprenderlo. El equilibrio. La importancia de que los mundos paralelos sigan siendo paralelos. La necesidad de que no haya dos Christophers buenos a la vez. Victoria lo había visto en su visión. En el exterior, comenzó a llover sangre._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Peter, cuando unas gotas de líquido rojo traspasaron el hueco del cristal roto. Chris vio que las sábanas se quemaban, y se apresuró a apartar a Peter de la ventana. Sangre ácida._

_- El fin del mundo – dijo Chris, en tono catatónico. – Peter, si quieres morir, creo que éste es tu día de suerte, porque en unas horas puede que todos estemos muertos._

* * *

REALIDAD 1

- Vamos, dormilón, levántate. – dijo Christopher, por enésima vez. Peter estaba despierto de sobra, estaba seguro, pero pasaba de levantarse. – Tengo que enseñarte algo ¿recuerdas? Y luego tengo que llevar a Leo al médico. Anda, levanta.

Peter no respondió. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, para esquivar la luz que Chris había encendido, y se puso la almohada en la cabeza.

- Peter, quítate la almohada, que tienes que respirar.

Como no le hizo caso, Chris se la sacó. Respiró hondo. Llevaba cinco minutos de reloj para sacarle de la cama.

- Vamos, Peter – insistió, y probó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Déjame en paz, gilipollas!

- ¡Eh! Cuidado con esa boca si no quieres que te la lave. Levántate, venga.

- No me da la gana.

- Peter… - advirtió Chris. Podía tener paciencia con la pereza, pero no con la insolencia.

- ¡Que me dejes!

- Bien dejado te tengo. Levanta. Ayer te dije que quería enseñarte algo.

- Y yo te dije que te lo metieras por donde te quepa.

- No, no me lo dijiste. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque de haberlo hecho yo te habría dado una zurra. ¿Es así como quieres empezar el día?

- ¿Por qué no te mueres y me dejas tranquilo?

- Te dejaré tranquilo, en cuanto hayamos aclarado un par de cosas. Tienes dos minutos para levantarte y decidir si te disculpas o si quieres tener una conversación que termine en lágrimas. Y te aseguro que estoy siendo más paciente de lo que soy con mis hijos que por háblame así ya se hubieran ganado una paliza.

Christopher salió de la habitación repitiéndose que ese chico no estaba acostumbrado a los buenos modales, y que además podía tener mal genio al despertar. Decidió darle un poco de manga ancha y fue a despertar a Leo. El niño tampoco quería despertarse, pero Chris intentó no pagar con él la vaguería de Peter y fue aceptablemente paciente con Leo.

- Arriba, campeón. Que no tenga que repetírtelo ¿eh? – dijo, tras insistir varias veces y haberle despertado con besos y palabras dulces.

- ¡Déjame dormir!

- Ya has dormido mucho, Leo. Casi diez horas. Tenemos que ir al médico ¿recuerdas?

- ¡No quiero!

- Pero tenemos que ir igual.

- Ve tú.

- Yo voy a ir, pero contigo.

- ¡No!

- Leo…- dijo Chris, en un tono de advertencia. Leo suspiró y salió de las sábanas.

- Ya me levanto. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada, cariño. Buenos días. – dijo Chris, y le dio un beso en la frente. – Si te portas bien en el médico luego podemos ir al planetario, pero si quieres venimos aquí para que duermas más.

- ¡No! ¡Al planetario, al planetario! – dijo Leo, entusiasmado.

- A donde tú quieras – prometió Chris, y sonrió. Salió del cuarto para dejar que se vistiera.

Para darle un poco más de tiempo a Peter, antes de regresar a su cuarto fue al de Nick. Se acercó a su cama y le dio un beso. Nick abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Por fin, alguien que despertaba de buen humor…

- Buenos días, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien?

- La verdad es que no. Tenía mucho calor.

- Claro, te envuelves en las sábanas como una momia… - dijo Chris, y le revolvió el pelo. – Tienes el desayuno en la mesa ¿vale? Hoy vas a ir sólo a clase: Leo tiene médico.

- ¿Yo sólo? – preguntó Nick con timidez. Luego se dio cuenta de que había sonado como u crío pequeño y desvalido y rectificó. – Vale, guay.

- Creo que a Amy le apetecía acompañarte… - dijo Chris, adornando un poquito la verdad, al darse cuenta de que a Nick no quería ir sólo. Pero si hubiera dicho "¿quieres que te acompañe?" Nick se hubiera avergonzado, así que tuvo algo de tacto.

Pensó que le vería sonreír, pero el rostro de Nick se ensombreció.

- Prefiero ir sólo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Ir sólo es aburrido, pero no quiero ir con ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me da vergüenza.

- ¿Vergüenza?

- Ayer me pegó.

- Perdón por lo que voy a decir, cariño, pero yo te pego casi todos los días o al menos casi todas las semanas, y luego no te da vergüenza estar conmigo. No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

- Pero tú eres mi padre y debes de ser tonto porque me sigues queriendo. Ella no tiene por qué aguantar mis estupideces.

- ¿Ese es el problema? Te aseguro que Amy también te quiere, Nick.

- Sí, ya, seguro – dijo Nick con sarcasmo.

- De verdad. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? Precisamente porque te castigó. Porque eso demuestra que quiere lo mejor para ti. Y porque lloró después de hacerlo. – le confesó.

- ¿La hice llorar? ¿Y aún quieres que vaya con ella? ¡No voy a poder mirarla a la cara!

- Nick, no debes sentirte culpable de algo por lo que ya te has disculpado. Pedir perdón no sirve sólo para reparar un error, sino también para desprenderse de la culpa. Amy no está enfadada contigo.

- ¿No?

- Para nada. Es más, si explotas un poco esos ojos azules que has sacado de tu padre creo que hoy te llenará de mimos y satisfará cada uno de tus caprichos.

Nick sonrió un poco.

- Nunca más voy a hacer que se enfade – aseguró, como si hiciera una promesa.

- Me parece bien, cariño. ¿Y a mí? ¿A mí tampoco vas a hacerme enfadar?

- Eso ya no puedo prometerlo. Tú te enfadas por todo.

- ¡Tendrás morro! Ale, a vestirse y a desayunar.

Dejó a Nick con una enorme sonrisa y, entonces sí, volvió al cuarto de Peter. Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver que seguía en la cama.

- Peter, ya está bien. Levántate.

- Cuando las ranas críen pelo.

- ¿Quieres unos azotes?

- No.

- Pues entones levántate. De verdad…¿todo tiene que ser así contigo? ¿Sólo vas a hacerme caso si te castigo primero?

- No voy a hacerte caso me castigues o no lo hagas.

- ¿Qué pasó con todas tus buenas intenciones de ayer?

- Se fueron a la mierda.

- Peter, me estoy cansando de esa actitud. Quiero empezar bien el día, pero si tengo que zurrarte lo voy a hacer. Aun no me he olvidado de que te pedí que te disculparas, y no lo has hecho.

- Ni lo voy a hacer, anormal.

Christopher suspiró.

- Luego no digas que no te avisé. – dijo Chris, y se acercó a la cama. Sacó las sábanas, y levantó a Peter lo suficiente para ponérsele encima. Para evitar que se asustara, recordando sus temores, intentó hacer que comprendiera. – Te dije que había tres reglas principales que eran no ponerse en peligro, no mentir, y no desobedecer. Y tú me has desobedecido, y has sido irrespetuoso. Son cosas que ya sabes que no puedes hacer, y por eso voy a castigarte. ¿Lo entiendes?

No obtuvo respuesta.

- Ya te dije que debes responder a una pregunta directa. ¿Entiendes por qué voy a castigarte?

- Chúpame el cipote.

Chris suspiró, y le bajó el pantalón.

- La respuesta correcta era sí o no – le dijo, y comenzó un castigo que intuía que iba a ser largo.

SWAT SWAT

- Aiii. No, por favor.

- ¿Por fin reaccionas? ¿Acaso pensabas que estaba de broma al advertirte? ¿Cómo va esto? ¿Me porto mal y luego digo "no me castigues que me da miedo"? Eso no va a funcionarte. Te dije que iba a ser como tu padre e iba en serio. Voy a estar ahí para lo que necesites, aunque lo que necesites sea una zurra.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Peter lloraba bastante y Chris no pensaba prolongarlo mucho más, pensando que el chico por fin había entendido, pero entonces Peter le mordió. Chris le levantó bruscamente por acto reflejo, y luego intentó calmarse para no estrangularle ahí mismo.

- Ve a por una pastilla de jabón.

Y Peter voló para hacerlo. Chris se sorprendió de la repentina buena disposición hasta que se dio cuenta de que Peter no había ido al baño. Pasaron los segundos y no volvía, y Chris empezó a buscarle. Peter parecía haberse escondido. Por suerte para él, no había muchos sitios donde un chico de metro ochenta y ocho se pudiera esconder dentro de una casa, y Chris descorrió la cortina de la bañera para encontrarle ahí.

- Tienes que dejar de hacer esto – le dijo – Ponerte a ti mismo en esta situación. Si tanto miedo me tienes, no entiendo por qué me buscas tanto las cosquillas. Aun así, sabes que no tienes que tenerme miedo. Pensé que estaba entre las cosas que te había dejado claras ayer.

En vez de una respuesta coherente, recibió una serie de sorbidos y sollozos contenidos que hicieron muy difícil la comprensión de las palabras de Peter.

- M-me …snif…me….snif….du-duele

- Lo sé, Peter, y no creas que me alegro pero en realidad fui muy blando y aun no terminé de hablar contigo. Te mandé a por la pastilla de jabón, no a esconderte en la bañera.

Peter levantó el brazo y le entregó un paquetito con el jabón. Chris lo desenvolvió y alargó la mano para ayudarle a salir de la bañera. Peter lo hizo restregándose los ojos, y Chris mojó la pastilla antes de metérsela en la boca. Se la sacó tras unos segundos, pero no le dejó enjuagarse. Luego le cogió del brazo y le giró un poco.

- No PLAS se PLAS muerde PLAS. La próxima vez que hagas una escenita como la de antes hablarás largo y tendido con el cepillo, ¿estamos?

Peter asintió. El tigre se había ido, y había vuelto el gatito mimoso. Chris suspiró y le dio un abrazo de oso. Esta vez Peter no pareció ni inmutarse porque le tocara. Lloró con fuerza mientras Chris le sostenía.

- Estoy cansado – confesó Peter, tras varios minutos.

- ¿Cansado de qué?

- De secuestros. De estar lejos de mi padre. De mundos que no entiendo. De huir de la gente. De que me toquen. De que no lo hagan.

- Ya pasará mi niño, ya pasará. Sé que es muy complicado. Lo estás haciendo bien, Peter, poquito a poco.

- También estoy harto de que me castiguen. – añadió, haciendo el puchero perfecto. Así se parecía más que nunca al "verdadero Peter".

- Cuida lo que hace y dice tu insolente boquita, y yo no castigaré tu traserito.

- No me hables así.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Chris con falsa inocencia, que había escogido muy a propósito sus palabras.

- Porque no soy un niño.

- Alguien que tiene rabietas porque le dicen que se levante no parece muy adulto ¿no crees?

Peter entendió su punto, pero en vez de reconocerlo le sacó la lengua. Chris le revolvió el pelo y le sonrió.

- Corre a desayunar – instó, impulsándole con una palmadita suave. Peter bajó y Chris suspiró. ¿De verdad que ese chico era malo? Y si lo era…¿debía ser más duro con él? Se sentó unos momento a descansar. Acababa de levantarse y ya estaba cansado. A ese ritmo iban a salirle canas prematuras.

Se dispuso a bajar a desayunar él también cuando vio un reflejo extraño por la ventana. Se acercó y vio que estaba lloviendo...lloviendo sangre. Se alarmó. Bajó corriendo las escaleras pero se detuvo en seco al ver lo que había en la cocina…Eso era una batalla campal. Chris no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Amy, Nick, Peter y Leo se estaban peleando, con gritos, golpes, puñetazos, y patadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Intentó meterse en medio, pero eso era imposible.

- ¡Amy! – gritó Chris, apelando al otro adulto de la instancia, pero Amy no parecía escucharle, sino que estaba concentrada en estrangular a Peter. Chris no entendía nada, hasta que de pronto dejó de llover a fuera, y las cosas se calmaron dentro. De alguna forma la lluvia parecía haber tenido un extraño efecto sobre su familia. Todos jadearon y se separaron, sin entender lo que les había pasado. Amy se tocó la mejilla, donde Peter había asestado un puñetazo.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? – preguntó Chris.

- ¡Me has dado una patada en los huevos, enano! – gritó Nick, como respuesta.

- Lo… lo siento. –balbuceó Leo – No sé… no sé qué me paso…yo…

Sin dejarle acabar, Nick le golpeó con fuerza y rabia en la espalda, como para vengarse. Pero era mucho más fuerte que su hermano pequeño y le tiró al suelo. Leo empezó a llorar en el acto.

- ¡Nicholas! – gritó Chris, mientras salvaba de un paso la distancia que le separaba de Leo. Le ayudó a levantarse y Leo se abrazó a él muy fuerte, pidiendo su protección. Chris le levantó la camiseta y vio que la mano de Nick se había quedado marcada en la espalda de su niño. – Nick, eres una mala bestia. No tenías ningún motivo para hacer eso. Está claro que algo raro os ha pasado a todos hace unos momentos y tu hermano no era dueño de sus actos. Pero tú si lo eras y esto que has hecho es lo peor que has hecho nunca. ¿Te sientes bien al golpear a alguien más débil? ¡Eres un animal! Es tu hermano, y como le hayas causado alguna lesión te juro que el país se te queda corto para correr. SUBE A TU CUARTO AHORA MISMO. No quiero ni verte. ¡Desaparece!.

Y Nick desapareció, casi por arte de magia. Chris ni siquiera se molestó en mirar cómo se iba. Estaba demasiado enfadado. Probablemente nunca lo había estado tanto. Leo se había hecho daño, daño de verdad, y además estaba muy preocupado, porque aun no sabía que había sido todo eso de la lluvia de sangre.


	84. Chapter 84: Nuestro

**N.A.: Por alguna razón (¿el calor?) escribo super lento, y además no termina de gustarme éste capítulo, pero me cansé de reescribirlo xD Prometo dar más respuestas que preguntas en el siguiente avance xD**

* * *

Chris respiró hondo, pero aquella vez no servía de nada. No conseguía calmarse. No cuando su hijo pequeño lloraba en sus brazos, y una marca roja en su espalda comenzaba a volverse morada.

- Sssh, Leo. Ya, mi niño, ya pasó.

- Pa…snif… papi, me duele.

- Lo sé, mi vida. Déjame ver – pidió Chris, con dulzura, y le levantó la camiseta por cuarta vez en menos de un minuto. – Lo voy a matar – susurró entre dientes, al ver la inconfundible señal de un golpe de los que perfectamente te llevan al hospital.

- Chris…

- No le defiendas, Peter. No digas una maldita palabra. Tu hermano ha cruzado una línea.

- No es mi hermano, y personalmente no tengo ningún problema si decides matarle, aunque creo que tú llegarías a sentirlo cuando se te pase el enfado, pero no iba a interceder por él. Sólo quería decirte que quizás en vez de mirar el moratón como un idiota, deberías…ya sabes… curarle.

Cierto. Pero él no tenía poderes. Resopló.

- Wyatt. – llamó, pero su hermano no apareció. Frustrado, agradeció la presencia de más luces blancas en su familia. – Papá – probó, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. – Tía Paige – dijo ya a la desesperada, y esa vez tuvo más suerte. La mujer, de unos sesenta años bien conservados, apareció en la cocina con aspecto de estar agitada.

- Algo extraño está pasando – dijo Paige a modo de saludo – Esa extraña lluvia… y el mundo parece estar volviéndose loco.

- Me da igual el mundo – cortó Chris – Mi hijo se ha hecho daño.

Paige reparó por primera vez en el niño lloroso y dio un vistazo rápido a toda la habitación. Se detuvo un instante en Amy, a quien no conocía pero de quien había oído hablar.

- Ella también parece herida. No creo que ese sea su aspecto habitual.

Efectivamente, Amy tenía la mejilla enrojecida, y empezaba a hinchársele. Chris se sintió culpable porque apenas la había prestado atención. Miró mal a Peter por haberle hecho eso, pero sabía que algo raro había pasado durante la lluvia y que nadie era dueño de sus actos en ese momento.

- Primero el niño – dijo ella, aunque era evidente que le dolía bastante. Paige se agachó junto a Leo y le curó en un segundo con sus poderes. Luego le dio un gran abrazo.

- Ya, mi niño valiente – dijo la mujer. - ¿Qué pasó?

- Nick me pegó – lloriqueó Leo.

- ¿Durante la lluvia?

- Después – dijo Chris, secamente, y señaló a Amy, indicando que la curara a ella. Paige se acercó a Amy, extendió su mano y la sonrió.

- No es esta la forma en que quería conocerte – comentó Paige y la curó en un santiamén. – Ahora tengo que irme. Las cosas en la escuela de magia se desmadran. La calle es un caos. No salgáis bajo ningún concepto. Esa lluvia quema y no sabemos cuándo puede volver. Chris, esto es cosa de magia. Y tal vez tenga que ver con… lo que ha estado pasando.

- Conmigo ¿no? – intervino Peter – Quizá tenga que ver conmigo. Puedes decirlo. Soy yo el tipo "del otro lado del espejo". ¿Crees que la lluvia es cosa mía tía Paige?

- No soy tu tía. – dijo la mujer. Cuatro sencillas palabras que hundieron a Peter en la más absoluta de las miserias. Ella pareció darse cuenta porque añadió – No soy tu tía, porque soy tu tía abuela. Y es un placer conocerte, " Peter 2". Y sí, creo que tal vez tenga que ver contigo, aunque no te estoy echando la culpa, por supuesto.

- Alto alto alto. ¿Cómo sabes quién es él? ¡Aun no pude deciros nada!. – exclamó Chris, al ver que su tía ni siquiera estaba sorprendida.

- Los Ancianos me lo dijeron, y me dijeron también que atendiera a tu llamada. Si no, no hubiera venido, porque quizá ni te habría escuchado. Ya te dije que allí fuera todo es un caos, Chris. Todo el mundo pide ayuda. Todo…se desmorona. Y tengo que irme, de verdad. Si averiguas algo házmelo saber.

Dicho esto Paige volvió a orbitar.

En la cocina, todos quedaron en silencio por un segundo. Luego, Chris cogió a Leo en brazos.

- ¿Estás bien, campeón?

- Sí. Pero no quiero ver a Nick ni en pintura.

- Yo tampoco.

- Me hizo mucho daño.

- Lo sé, cielo, lo sé – dijo Chris, y le dio un beso, apenas conteniendo su ira. Respiró hondo una vez. y luego otra, y otra más. – Peter, tendremos que posponer lo que quería enseñarte. Me harías un gran favor si utilizas este tiempo para tratar de investigar lo que está pasando, aunque tal vez todos queráis iros de casa por un rato, porque voy a matar a Nick.

- Chris, no digas eso. No vas a matarle – dijo Amy, apaciguadora. Chris le miró muy serio, más serio de lo que era habitual en él.

- No, no voy a matarle. Pero voy a quedarme cerca.

- Si me lo dices así no voy a dejarte a solas con él, porque voy a creer que en verdad le vas a lastimar.

Chris volvió a respirar hondo.

- No voy a lastimarlo ¿de acuerdo?

Amy le sostuvo la mirada y acabó asintiendo, aunque algo la decía que no debía tranquilizarse tan pronto.

- Aun así, no voy a irme.

- Tienes razón, puede empezar a llover otra vez en cualquier momento. Es peligroso.

- No. No voy a irme, porque es NUESTRO niño el que está ahí arriba. Es NUESTRO niño al que vas a castigar, y es NUESTRO niño el que va a necesitar que lo mime.

Chris la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y un profundo amor. La dio un beso rápido en los labios, y luego suspiró.

- ¿Y no puedo ser yo el que le mime?

- También. Pero lo harás después. Esta película sólo tiene un malo, y ya se repartieron los papeles.

Chris gruñó. Tras sonreír un poco, Amy le habló más en serio.

- Sigue siendo tu hijo, y no el mío. Pero si me necesitas, estaré aquí mismo. Y ahora sube. Después de cómo le has hablado se estará deshaciendo en llanto.

- No, si encima tendré que sentirme culpable.

- Por supuesto. Es mi niño al que vas a hacer llorar, así que ESPERO que te sientas culpable.

- ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Es tu niño o no es tu niño?

- Cuando es bueno es mi angelito. Cuando es malo es todo tuyo. Pero él siempre es bueno, el malo es su padre.

Chris alucinó por la caradura de esa mujer pero al mismo tiempo se sintió agradecido, porque se notó más relajado. En condiciones más adecuadas para tratar con su hijo. Y supo que Amy lo había hecho a propósito, para asegurase de que no estaba aún enfadado cuando subiera a hablar con Nick. Definitivamente, esa mujer era muy inteligente.

Chris subió al piso de arriba, y comprobó que, tal y como Amy había predicho, Nick se estaba deshaciendo en llanto. Se tomó unos segundos antes de entrar en la habitación, como para analizarse. Seguía estando muy enfadado, pero de alguna forma se sentía capaz de consolar a Nick un poco. Al fin y al cabo, él también era su bebé. Llamó a la puerta y luego entró. Apenas había puesto un pie en la habitación cuando una maraña de rizos negros le tiró al suelo de un abrazo.

- Papá – lloriqueó Nick, y luego se serenó un poco – Si sirve de algo lo siento mucho.

- Sirve de mucho, Nick. Demuestra que aunque se te haya ido la olla sigues teniendo el corazón en su sitio.

- Papá, lo siento de verdad. ¿Leo está bien?

- Sí. Paige le ha curado – explicó Chris, que decidió ahorrarle los detalles del pedazo de moratón que le había hecho. Había tenido que darle realmente fuerte para dejar esa marca.

- Papá, es que… él me pegó y yo…

- No hay "es ques" que valgan, Nick. Todos vosotros estabais como hechizados cuando tu hermano te golpeó, pero aunque no hubiera sido así, tú no puedes pegarle, y menos sin medir tu fuerza. ¿A que a mí no me hubieras golpeado así? ¿No, verdad? Porque soy más fuerte, o al menos igual de fuerte que tú. Pero Leo no lo es, y como sabes que no es rival para ti, te desquitaste con él. Pegar a un niño indefenso, ocho años más pequeño que tú, es cobarde, repugnante, censurable y rastrero. No ha sido un golpecito. No ha sido una pelea amistosa. Ha sido una venganza por algo de lo que tu hermano no era responsable, y ha sido una venganza desproporcionada. Le has hecho daño, y de no haber magia en la familia podías haberle causado una lesión. Somos muy sensibles con el maltrato por aquí, y pensé que tú más que nadie tratarías de impedir que alguien hiciera daño a Leo como se lo hicieron a Peter, y no que sería tu propia mano la que le heriría.

Para ese momento, Nick ya estaba llorando a mares. Se sentía muy culpable. Ni siquiera necesitaba escuchar esa bronca, porque su interior ya se odiaba por haber hecho daño a su hermanito. Trató de decir "lo siento mucho" pero se trababa. Aun así, Chris le entendió.

- Sé que lo sientes, Nick. Lo sientes ahora. Ahora que te has calmado, y te das cuenta de lo que has hecho. Ahora que sabes que voy a castigarte, y que estoy enfadado. Me gustaría que alguna vez sintieras las cosas antes de hacerlas. Sobre todo cuando se trata de hacer daño, hijo, porque esta no es la primera vez que te digo que no puedes maltratar a tus hermanos. Te he dicho muchas veces que no puedes hacer daño a Peter, así que….¿QUÉ TE HIZO PENSAR QUE PODÍAS HACÉRSELO A LEO?

Chris gritó, sin poderlo evitar, a punto de perder los nervios que con tanto cuidado estaba tratando de conservar. Si Nick hubiera sido inteligente, se hubiera quedado calladito para no alterar más a su padre, pero sus neuronas debían de estar apagadas o fuera de cobertura.

- ¡No seas exagerado! Tampoco le hice tanto daño…

- ¿Qué no le…? ¿QUÉ NO LE HICISTE TANTO DAÑO? ¿Sabes cómo de fuerte hay que pegar a alguien para dejarle ese cardenal? ¡Porque yo no! ¡Nunca se me ocurriría ser tan bestia, y menos con un niño!

- ¡No todos somos tan perfectos como tú!

- ¡ESTE NO ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA HABLARME DE ESA FORMA NICHOLAS! Yo también soy humano y estoy muy, muy enfadado. No te conviene enfadarme más. ¡ES MI NIÑO AL QUE HAS HECHO DAÑO! ¡EL ÚNICO MOTIVO POR EL QUE NO TE HE MATADO ALLÍ MISMO ES PORQUE TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES MI HIJO! Y no permitiré que mis hijos hagan nada semejante nunca más. Ahora TUMBATE SOBRE LA MALDITA CAMA.

Nick se puso blanco.

- No, papi, no…

- Ni lo intentes, Nick. Nada de lo que puedas decir va a evitar que te castigue. Tan sólo conseguirás empeorar tu situación. Así que sé inteligente, y obedece. Lo único que vas a hacer es tumbarte sobre la cama. Y no vas a hacer más que eso si quieres volver a sentarte algún día.

- No, papá, que estás muy enfadado…- dijo Nick, y se alejó de él un par de pasos. Tras unos segundos, la expresión de Chris se dulcificó.

- Sí. Estoy muy enfadado. Pero tú sigues siendo una de las cuatro personas que no tiene que tener miedo al verme enfadado. – dijo Chris y se acercó a él. Nick le miró con miedo, pero antes de poder hacer nada se encontró atrapado en un abrazo. – Ahora sobre la cama. No voy a mentirte, Nick. Estoy muy decepcionado contigo. Pero no tienes que tener miedo de mí.

Nick quiso morirse en ese momento. Acababa de escuchar las cuatro palabras más duras de toda su vida. "Estoy muy decepcionado contigo". Escuchar eso fue peor que cualquier castigo. Se fueron todas sus ganas de luchar. Le dio la espalda a Chris, se quitó los pantalones y se tumbó sobre la cama.

Christopher suspiró, y se quitó el cinturón. Se acercó a él y le bajó el calzoncillo pero en el último momento, se lo pensó mejor. Se desprendió de su enfado, y evaluó lo que Nick había hecho con objetividad, y supo que iba a ser demasiado duro si seguía por ese camino.

- Sentirlo si vale para algo – le dijo, y tiró el cinturón. Se sentó en la cama y se le colocó encima. – Serán ocho con el cinturón, al final del todo, uno por cada año que tiene tu hermano. – le avisó, para que supiera a qué atenerse, y comenzó con la mano.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris pensó que algo iba mal. Peter a veces aguantaba mucho tiempo en silencio, pero Nick siempre se quejaba, bajito al principio, pero respondiendo con un gemido a cada palmada. Aquella vez sin embargo estuvo muy callado, y sin moverse, a pesar de que Chris estaba usando una fuerza considerable. Estaba siendo más duro que en otras ocasiones, y sin embargo Nick se limitaba a llorar en silencio.

- Puedes llorar – le dijo, cuando ya no aguantó más ese silencio. – Sé que duele y que además estás enfadado porque te he hablado muy duramente. Puedes llorar. Te sentirás mejor al hacerlo.

Pero Chris se equivocaba. Nick no estaba enfadado. Estaba convencido de que había cruzado una línea sin retorno y de que aquella vez Chris no le iba a perdonar. Le estaba pegando muy fuerte pero le daba igual. No iba a quejarse. No iba a hacer nada, porque él se merecía aquello. Él había pegado a su hermanito.

Chris continuó, aumentando un poco más la fuerza.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Espero que te acuerdes de esto toda la vida, Nick, porque si alguna vez tenemos que repetir esta conversación va a ser muy difícil para los dos. Ningún hijo mío va a abusar de los que son más débiles.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Au.

Nick no pudo evitar quejarse en voz alta y se maldijo por eso. Pensaba que iba a ser capaz de soportarlo en silencio. Pero como siempre, ahí estaba él, siendo débil. Llorando y quejándose como había llorado su hermanito. Fuerte para hacer daño, pero débil para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Nick sintió rabia, y por eso mordió el edredón, para asegurarse de que no volvía a quejarse.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Cuando Chris se dio cuenta de que Nick estaba mordiendo el edredón, se detuvo. Tiró de la tela con delicadeza, para que la soltara, y le acarició el pelo. Nick estaba sudando, y estaba húmedo por las lágrimas.

- Siempre te avergüenzas por lo que no debes, hijo. Lo que has hecho mal es pegar a tu hermano, no llorar porque te estoy castigando. No debes ocultarme tus lágrimas. Yo jamás voy a pensar que seas débil por eso. Al contrario. Llorar es un signo de fortaleza.

Chris le habló de una forma tan dulce que Nick no pudo resistirlo, y empezó a sollozar con mucha fuerza. Su padre le había dado carta blanca para hacerlo, así que Nick comenzó a quejarse.

- Me d-duele mu-mucho.

- Y yo lo siento mucho, corazón. Pero de no haber habido magia en la familia, habrías mandado a tu hermano al hospital, al igual que has hecho tantas veces con Peter. Y tengo que encargarme de que eso no se repita.

Chris siguió acariciándole el pelo, para que se calmara un poco. Aunque quería evitar decirlo en voz alta, aún no habían terminado. Esperaba que Nick no lo hubiera olvidado.

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó, cuando notó que disminuía la intensidad de sus sollozos.

- No.

Chris sonrió un poco, ante tanta sinceridad.

- Seré rápido. Ahora colócate sobre la cama, cielo, y acabemos con esto.

Nick no hizo ni el intento, pero Chris no se enfadó. Le levantó con delicadeza, y le tumbó sobre la cama.

- ¿Por qué van a ser estos azotes, Nick? – le preguntó, mientras agarraba el cinturón que descansaba sobre el suelo.

Nick no respondió. No quería decirlo en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué van a ser? – repitió Chris, y como tampoco obtuvo respuesta, le dio una palmada no muy fuerte, pero que a Nick le pareció horrible por lo adolorido que estaba. – Respóndeme, Nick. Necesito saber que lo sabes.

Más silencio. Nick lo sabía perfectamente. Había hecho daño a su hermano pequeño, después de que éste le pidiera perdón por algo que en realidad no había sido culpa suya. No sólo había sido un bestia y muy violento, sino que además había sido cruel. Pero era incapaz de decirlo.

Chris gruñó, maldiciendo la testarudez de su hijo. Había sido muy duro con él, y tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar. No quería seguir pegándole. Quería consolarle y hacer las paces con él.

SWAT

- El siguiente será con el cinturón, Nick, y créeme que con ocho ya va a ser más que suficiente, así que por favor, respóndeme. ¿Por qué te estoy castigando?

- ¡Porque eres un sádico de mierda! – gritó Nick, rabioso.

El rostro de Chris se ensombreció. Aunque había usado palabras duras, había estado evitando decir las peores, porque no quería que su hijo sufriera. Pero en vista de la actitud de Nick, en ese momento las empleó.

- No. Porque te quiero, y quiero evitar que te conviertas en un segundo Derek.

Nick sintió como si le clavaran una flecha en el alma. Luego sintió el primer golpe, y se mordió la mano para no gritar, porque fue la cosa que más le había dolido en toda su vida. Fue fuerte, peor que fuerte. Sonó mucho, y dolió más.

ZAS

ZAS

Aquél segundo golpe le hizo gritar, aun con la mano en la boca y los dientes apretando. Se hizo daño de lo fuerte que se mordió.

ZAS

Nick interiormente se había sentido fuerte en otras ocasiones, cuando había "resistido" (más o menos) castigos "fuertes". En ese momento supo hasta qué punto Chris solía controlarse. Supo lo flojo que solía pegarle, porque fue perfectamente consciente de que aquella vez no podía soportarlo. No lloraba: convulsionaba en un llanto histérico.

ZAS

Llevaba sólo cuatro, y era peor que cualquier otra paliza que hubiera recibido. El llanto se convirtió sólo en lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que el dolor se extendía por cada parte de su cuerpo. Gimió, bajito al principio, y luego muy fuerte. Y entonces, se acordó de algo que Chris le dijo una vez.

"Incluso en el momento en el que me veas más enfadado, párame, pregúntame si te quiero, y te diré que sí"

Nick ladeó la cabeza sobre la almohada y recordó todas las veces que su padre le había perdonado. Todas las cosas imperdonables que había hecho, y la facilidad con la que Chris le había dicho "yo aún te quiero, y siempre te voy a querer". En ese momento se sentía tan miserable, que escuchar eso de nuevo podía salvarle la vida. Necesitaba saberlo. Estaba muy asustado, y necesitaba saberlo. Pero no se atrevió a preguntarlo, temiendo que la respuesta fuera que no.

ZAS

Nick no había estado preparado, se sorprendió, se mordió la mano, y gritó, por el dolor del golpe y por el que él mismo se había infligido.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó Chris, como en shock. "Por el amor de Dios, eso fue demasiado fuerte. ¿Qué coño fue eso? Demasiado, demasiado fuerte. Joder, se está mordiendo la mano."

Chris inmediatamente soltó el cinturón. No se había dado cuenta de la fuerza que estaba empleando. Solía medirse en función de las protestas de sus hijos y Nick apenas se había quejado. Se dio cuenta que era porque se estaba mordiendo la mano, y eso le hizo ver que tenía que estar doliéndole mucho. Chris empezó a llorar, en silencio.

- Levántate cariño.

- No.

- Levántate. Lo siento. Ahora voy a abrazarte ¿vale? Lo siento…Yo…Vamos, levanta.

- No. Tienes que castigarme. Yo le he hecho daño a Leo. Así que sigue. – respondió Nick, entre dientes, y con los puños apretados.

Chris no pudo soportarlo y le levantó él, casi asfixiándole en un abrazo. Le dejó llorar abrazado a él, y no le cupo duda de que Nick jamás iba a repetir aquello.

- Dijiste ocho – le recordó Nick, al cabo del rato.

Chris bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Seis.

Le dio otro beso.

- Siete.

Un beso más.

- Y ocho.

Nick sonrió un poco. Chris le cogió la mano que se había mordido, y le dio otro beso.

- Un millón – dijo, y se la acarició. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Nick se encogió de hombros, y dejó que le siguiera abrazando.

- ¿Aún me quieres? – preguntó, muy bajito, pero sabía que Chris le estaba oyendo. Como respuesta, escuchó un inconfundible jadeo de su padre. Pero nada más. El corazón de Nick se detuvo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó los puños. ¿Por qué no le respondía? ¿Qué significaba ese silencio?

"Mi hijo está dudando de que le quiera. Lo está dudando en serio. Christopher Haliwell, eres un monstruo."

Chris no pudo soportar la culpa, ni el dolor que esa pregunta le provocaba, y salió corriendo.

Nick se quedó sólo en aquella habitación, con la certeza de que su padre le odiaba.

Chris no supo lo que debía hacer. Estaba perdido. ¿Alejarse de Nick todo lo posible? ¿Acercarse a él? No, no debía acercarse a él. Seguro que Nick tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Pero no podía dejarle sólo. Sacó el móvil, e iba a llamar a Wyatt, pero algo en su cerebro se lo impidió.

"Tienes 33 años. Es hora de dejar de llamar a tu hermano mayor cuando tienes algún problema. Ahora compartes una vida con tu novia. Los adultos recurren a sus parejas, no a sus hermanos".

Así que fue a buscar a Amy, que fiel a su palabra estaba en el piso de abajo, con Leo, y con Peter.

- Te necesito – la dijo, y no añadió nada más. Ella le miró con ternura, se puso de pie y le acarició la cara. Le limpió las lágrimas.

- Me tienes – le aseguró.

- Te necesito ahí arriba – matizó. – Con Nick.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, con curiosidad, y luego asintió. Salió de la habitación, y subió al piso de arriba.

Se paró frente a la puerta del cuarto de Nick, y llamó varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que al final entró. Le vio tumbado sobre la cama, desnudo de cintura para abajo. En otro momento habría dado media vuelta y se habría ido, muerta de vergüenza. Pero en ese instante entró del todo, se acercó a él, y le tapó con una sábana, no sin antes darse cuenta del tono rojo en la piel del chico, además de algunas franjas más oscuras. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, y durante unos segundos no dijo nada, porque él no parecía en situación de escuchar. Ella casi lo agradeció, porque en verdad no sabía qué decir.

Se echó con él y le abrazó. Le miró la mano donde se había mordido, y le acarició, pasando cada uno de sus dedos por la marca de los dientes. Le limpió la cara y no le dejó esconderla, indicándole que no debía avergonzarse por llorar. Le dio un beso en la frente, y a partir de ese momento Nick empezó a llorar de forma más controlada.

- No me quiere – dijo de pronto. – Papá ya no me quiere. ¿Y qué hago yo si ya no me quiere? ¿Qué hago?

Por primera vez en toda su vida, y quizás por última, Nick entendió a Peter cuando quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Pensó que tal vez estaría mejor muerto, porque si su propio padre no le quería ¿qué podía esperar de los demás? ¿Cómo iba alguien a querer a un chico como él, que sólo traía problemas, y mordía constantemente la mano que le daba de comer? ¿Quién no iba a cansarse de que le trataran mal, y de que trataran mal a sus propios hijos? Había pegado a Leo, a su hermanito. Al niño que abría sus brazos sin ningún temor, porque nadie le había hecho daño nunca. Él había sido el primero. Él, había hecho lo que Derek le había hecho a Peter. Le había enseñado a un niño que a veces la gente que más quieres es la que más daño te hace. Le había enseñado lo que se siente al ser el objeto de la ira de los demás. Era un ser despreciable, y por eso era lógico que Chris le despreciara.

Pero, aunque fuera lógico, ¿cómo iba a vivir con eso? ¿Qué iba a ser de él? ¿Cómo iba a seguir viviendo si Chris ya no le quería? Todo su universo se fue cayendo a piezas. Dejó de tener diecisiete años. Volvía a ser un niño asustado que no tenía padre. Volvía a estar sólo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un abrazo fuerte, pero suave a la vez, acompañado por un olor a champú de fresa.

- Él te quiere. Lo voy a matar y lo voy a enterrar por hacer que lo dudes, pero él te quiere.

- No me quiere. No me quiere. Se lo he preguntado y no me ha respondido. He sido tan malo que ya no me quiere.

A Nick le fallaban las palabras, así que se expresaba de una forma infantil y básica, pero no por ello menos cierta.

- Nada de lo que tú puedas hacer merece que dejen de quererte – le aseguró Amy, y le dio otro beso. Y ya no dijeron nada más, sino que siguieron abrazados, hasta que Nick dejó de llorar.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Amy, cuando creyó que Nick se iba a quedar dormido.

- Sí.

- Me refiero a… ya sabes…ahí abajo.

- Sí, eso también me duele.

- Ya veo. ¿Mucho?

Amy estaba confundida, porque una de sus certezas había sido que Chris jamás haría daño a sus hijos, y ahora esa certeza se tambaleaba. El niño que tenía en sus brazos estaba dolido física y psicológicamente, y Amy no sabía en ese momento cuál de las dos heridas era más intensa.

Pensó que Nick no la iba a responder, pero tras tomarse su tiempo, y sin mirarla a los ojos, el chico comenzó a hablar.

- Todo depende de la fuerza. A veces, sobre todo al principio, papá me pegaba mucho, pero bastante flojo. En otras ocasiones es más rápido, me pega menos, pero más fuerte. No sé qué es peor. Pero esta vez…ha sido mucho y muy fuerte. Más fuerte que nunca.

Amy apretó los dientes. Miró el cinturón cuya presencia llevaba chirriándole desde que había entrado, hacía casi veinte minutos.

- ¿Te ha pegado con un cinturón?

- No es la primera vez. Arde como el infierno, pero normalmente no duele tanto. Además, no ha sido todo el rato con eso. No es el dolor lo que me preocupa, Amy. Debería desollarme vivo por haber hecho daño a Leo. Es que… esta vez no va a perdonarme.

- Chris siempre te va a perdonar. – dijo, y sonó como una promesa.

Siguió abrazando a Nick y haciéndole mimos hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Giró la cabeza, y en la puerta vio a Chris.

- Te hice una pregunta – le acusó Nick. – Te hice una pregunta, y saliste corriendo. Si me odias, al menos ten el valor de decírmelo a la cara.

Chris se agachó junto a él y apoyó su frente en la de su hijo.

- No te odio, porque además jamás podría hacerlo. Claro que te quiero, Nick, y el sólo hecho de habértelo hecho dudar ya merece que tú me odies a mí. No te quiero, te adoro.

- ¿No me odias?

- No, mi vida. Te quiero. Te amo con toda mi alma.

El mundo de Nick volvía a estar en paz, porque se metió en la cabeza de su padre y comprobó que era totalmente cierto. Leer mentes era toda una ventaja para alguien inseguro como él. Su padre no sólo le quería, sino que además se estaba sintiendo culpable, porque creía que había sido muy duro con él.

- Sí, eso. Siéntete culpable, porque eres muy malo – protestó, con infantilismo intencionado, y le sacó la lengua.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú – intervino Amy – Malo del todo. Malo de los que se quedan sin postre, y sin besos y sin abrazos. ¿A que sí?

De esa forma Chris se vio superado por el bando enemigo.

- ¿Ni un abrazo pequeñito?

- Si tu hijo quiere…porque lo que es de mí, no vas a tener ni uno.

- Qué cruel – protestó Chris, pero entonces Nick le abrazó, y sonrió.

- ¿Estoy perdonado? – preguntó el chico, con la cabeza enterrada en su cabeza.

- Sí, Nick. Claro que sí.

- ¿Del todo, del todo?

- Del todo, del todo, no – dijo Chris, y pudo ver como los hombros de Nick se hundían. – Para que te perdone del todo tienes que dejar de llorar y darme un beso.

Nick sonrió un poco, y le dio un beso, pero seguía teniendo lágrimas silenciosas.

- ¿Y esas lágrimas? – preguntó Chris, en tono recriminatorio.

- Es que me duele mucho.

Chris gimió.

- Lo siento.

Probablemente, era la primera vez que se disculpaba por un castigo. Él sabía que lo que Nick había hecho estaba mal, pero odiaba tanto hacerle sufrir…Sintió que iba a echarse a llorar otra vez. Nick debía de seguir en su mente, porque le miró con dulzura y le acarició la mejilla.

- Estás perdonado – dijo en tono de broma – Pero para que te perdone del todo tienes que cerrar los ojos y extender las manos.

Chris le miró con cara de no entender, y Nick frunció el ceño, como si estuviera enfadado.

- Vamos, obedece. No querrás hacerla enfadar – añadió Nick, señalando a Amy. Por la cara de la mujer, ella tampoco entendía nada, pero Chris hizo lo que le pedía y cerró los ojos. Escuchó cómo se abría un cajón, y abrió el ojo derecho con curiosidad. Vio que Nick se apresuraba en esconder algo tras su espalda. - ¡Sin trampas!

Chris volvió a cerrar el ojo y sonrió un poquito. Nick cogió sus manos, y puso algo en ellas.

- Ya – anunció Nick, y Chris abrió los ojos. En sus manos tenía un cuadro de cerámica, en el que aparecía retratada toda la familia. Estaban Chris, Amy, Peter, Leo, Nick y hasta la perita. Chris miró la pintura con fascinación, y luego miró a Nick con la pregunta en los ojos. – Compré la cerámica antes de que Peter y yo nos pusiéramos enfermos. Ese mismo día, con ayuda del hechizo, lo pinté. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado se me olvidó dártelo.

- ¿Para mí?

- No, para el vecino.

Chris sonrió, y acarició el regalo casi con devoción. De pronto aplastó a Nick en un gran abrazo.

- Caray. Si llego a saber que va a gustarte tanto lo uso como soborno para conseguir una reducción de pena.

Chris se rió y le revolvió el pelo. Amy cogió la pintura mientras se abrazan y acarició a su yo pictórico.

- Me ha incluido – murmuró, como para sí misma, pero los dos la oyeron.

- Claro que sí. – respondió Nick. – Ahora tú también eres mi familia.

Amy sintió que se ahogaba de la emoción.

- Gracias – logró decir.

Nick la sonrió con calidez. Y de pronto le rugió el estómago.

- Mmm. Alguien no ha desayunado – comentó Chris. Nick se ruborizó un poquito. – Vamos cielo. Te preparé lo que tú quieras.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

- Lo que tú quieras. Como si es tarta de chocolate.

- ¿Puede ser tarta de chocolate?

Chris soltó una carcajada. A veces creía que sus hijos eran realmente fáciles de contentar. Un abrazo, un te quiero, y chocolate. Esa parecía la base de la felicidad para Nick.

Bajaron abajo y Chris hizo el desayuno de un rey para todos. Les llamó a la mesa, pero Leo no venía, así que fue a buscarle. Le encontró en el salón.

El niño miraba la pared como si un alienígena fuera a salir de ella. Casi parecía como si le hubieran castigado mirando a la pared, pero él sabía que no era así porque él no le había castigado. Aunque tal vez Amy…

- Leo ¿qué haces? – preguntó, muriéndose de curiosidad.

- Miro la pared.

- Eso ya lo he notado, pero ¿por qué?

- Este fue el lugar donde mamá tiró un frasco de colonia, pensando que era una poción con la que yo estaba jugando. Se puso muy nerviosa y cuando vio que sólo era perfume, se rió durante mucho rato.

Chris se quedó mudo. Leo era muy pequeño cuando pasó eso. No creía que pudiera acordarse. El niño siguió mirando la pared y Chris se acercó a él, y puso una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Por qué la estás mirando ahora?

- Se me ha olvidado como olía esa colonia. Antes lo sabía, pero ahora se me ha olvidado – murmuró Leo, pensativo, y se giró repentinamente. - ¿Nick está bien? Sé que estaba enfadado con él, pero a mí ya no me duele.

- Está bien, y lo siente mucho.

- Le has pegado ¿a que sí? ¡Eres malo! Ahora me va a odiar.

- No enano – intervino Nick, entrando en ese momento. – Yo no te odio. ¿Me odias tú a mí?

- Claro que no.

- Lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada.

- Sí, sí que pasa. No voy a hacerlo nunca más.

- Vale.

- Enano, de verdad que lo siento.

- Ya lo has dicho, y yo te he dicho que no pasa nada.

- ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme así, tan fácil?

- Seguro que tan fácil no ha sido. Papá te ha castigado.

Nick miró maravillado a ese niño sin nada de rencor dentro de él. Fueron a desayunar y Nick miró la silla con cara de pocos amigos. Pero con un movimiento fluido, Chris dejó caer un cojín en el asiento.

- Gracias – musitó.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chris, haciéndose el tonto, y cuando pasó por su lado le acarició la espalda.

- Bueno, ahora que todos estamos sentados, ¿quién va a ser el primero en decirlo? – preguntó Leo.

- ¿En decir qué?

- Que estamos bien jodidos.

- Leo, esa boca. ¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar así?

- Que estamos fastidiados ¿así mejor?

- Sin duda. Aun así ¿qué quieres decir?

- Llueve sangre, tal como dijo Victoria.

- Sí, parece que en eso tenía razón.

- En eso y en todo. –intervino Nick. - Peter iba a tomar un montón de malas decisiones. Primero intenta suicidarse, y luego mata a una persona. Está pasando.

- Tal vez. ¿Con eso qué?

- Tenemos que pensar lo que vamos a hacer con él – dijo Leo y señaló al "otro Peter".

- ¿Hacer qué con quién?

- Tú deberías estar en tu mundo y Peter debería estar en el nuestro antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Buscaremos la forma – dijo Chis. – No hay por qué alarmarse.

- Sí, si hay por qué hacerlo – prosiguió Leo.

- ¿Por qué?

- El tío y el abuelo no respondieron a tu llamada porque están muy ocupados. Hay mucho trabajo. Esa lluvia hacía daño y había mucha gente fuera, mucha gente herida. Vuelve agresivas a las personas y ha tenido que ver muchas peleas. Pero tú sigues aquí, y ni siquiera pareces preocupado por Paul, por ejemplo.

Chris pensó en eso por primera vez. Cierto. Paul. ¿La lluvia le habría afectado?

- Sigo sin ver lo que quieres decir, Leo.

- Yo tampoco, la verdad – intervino Peter. – La reacción de Chris me parece la más normal. Nosotros estamos bien. ¿Qué importan los demás?

Y entonces, Christopher lo entendió.

Aquello no era propio de él. No era propio del hombre que había intentado salvar al hermano de un chico que ni siquiera le había caído bien.

No era propio del hombre que convertía en suya la causa de cualquier persona que sufriera.

Su hermano y su padre estaban salvando el mundo, y él estaba sentado, desayunando, sin sentirse culpable. Sin sentir que debiera hacer nada por ayudar.

- Nick debería estar en el colegio – prosiguió Leo. – Y yo debería estar en el médico. Y a ti no parece importarte. Y lo más importante de todo, yo ahora mismo estoy viendo a mamá, ahí de pie, delante de nosotros. Y me está diciendo que te vigile.


	85. Chapter 85: Mentira o verdad

REALIDAD 1

El goteo del fregadero resultaba muy molesto. Chris se propuso arreglarlo, pero sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. De todas formas, tampoco era una avería grave. El grifo cerraba un poco mal, pero nunca habría reparado en el molesto sonido de no ser por el exagerado silencio que se había adueñado de la habitación.

Chris sentía la garganta seca, y se descubrió a sí mismo mirando involuntariamente hacia donde Leo había señalado. Tal como era de esperar, allí no había nada… ni nadie. Chris frunció el ceño.

- Leo, no me gustan las mentiras, ya lo sabes. Sé que tienes mucha imaginación, pero no debes usarla para esto. Mamá no está ahí, ya lo sabes.

- Sí, sí que está.

- Sé que no tienes mala intención, y no estoy enfadado, pero deja de decir eso ¿vale? – dijo Chris, intentando sonar amable. El corazón le latía a cien por hora, algo le oprimía el pecho y las palabras de su hijo le estaban haciendo mucho, mucho daño.

- No estoy diciendo ninguna mentira, papá. Mamá está ahí y me ha pedido que te vigile…

- Leo, ya vale.

- Pero…

- Basta, hijo. Por favor.

Leo cerró sus puñitos y puso mala cara.

- ¿Por qué no me crees?

- Mamá no está ahí, y no haces bien en decirlo. Deja el tema, y sigamos comiendo ¿quieres? - insistió Chris, intentando no elevar la voz. Ese "¿quieres?" fue algo totalmente retórico, por supuesto. Había sido una orden en toda regla.

- ¡No, no quiero! Mamá está ahí. Tiene el pelo largo, como siempre. Y castaño. Y me está sonriendo…

- Vale, Leo. Ahora sí me estoy enfadando – dijo Chris, con una enorme espina en el centro de su pecho. El recuerdo de su mujer le asaltaba con inconmovible exactitud. No necesitaba la descripción de Leo para imaginársela y dolía. Mucho. Muchísimo. ¿Por qué su hijo le estaba haciendo eso? Los ojos le escocían. Sintió la mano de Amy apretando la suya cariñosamente, y aunque agradeció el gesto, eso le hizo sentir peor. Siempre se sentía culpable de estar con Amy cuando recordaba a Bianca.

- ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Ella está ahí! ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

- Cielo, ya vale. – intervino Amy. – Este juego no tiene gracia. Mejor paramos ahora, antes de que hagas daño a tu padre.

- ¡No es un juego! ¡Es él el que me hace daño, porque no me cree! Mamá me está advirtiendo…

Chris dio un golpe en la mesa que hizo que todos saltaran en sus asientos.

- ¡Es suficiente! Leo, no quiero volver a oír nada de esto ¿entendido? Fin del tema.

- ¡Tú nunca quieres hablar de mamá! – gritó Leo, con algo de rabia.

Chris parpadeó con sorpresa. Era consciente de que su hijo tenía razón.

- ¿Por eso estás haciendo esto?

- ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! ¡Ella está aquí y si no la hubieras olvidado me creerías!

- No la he olvidado, Leo. Pero ella no está, ni va a estarlo por mucho que lo digas.

- ¡Si está, ya te lo he dicho!

- Y YO TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES EL TEMA. Obedece, Leo.

- ¡No!

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No. Estás equivocado. No voy a hacerte caso cuando estás equivocado. ¡Mamá está aquí y tú eres idiota por no creerme!

Chris apretó los puños repetidas veces y luego escondió las manos debajo de la mesa. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a hacer o a decir nada de lo que fuera a arrepentirse, habló:

- Vete a tu cuarto, Leo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo te lo digo. Porque te he pedido que dejes el tema varias veces.

- ¡Y yo te he pedido que me creas!

- No voy a creerte cuando dices una mentira. Ahora, vete a tu cuarto, por favor. Yo subiré en unos minutos, y entonces tendrás una oportunidad para decirme la verdad, y no me enfadaré.

- ¡Sí, sí te enfadarás, porque la verdad es que mamá está aquí pero tú no quieres creerme!

- Leo, ¡VALE YA! A tu cuarto, ahora.

Leo se levantó con brusquedad, haciendo que su servilleta se cayera al suelo, y los vasos se tambalearan.

- ¡Idiota! – le gritó, con ira.

Amy cerró los ojos, porque sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Nick se concentró en su plato. Peter actuaba como si la cosa no fuera con él. Y Chris cumpliendo las expectativas de todos los presentes, se levantó de la mesa a velocidad del rayo y agarró a Leo por un brazo. Segundos después le dio una fuerte palmada.

¡PLAS!

- ¡Au!

- Y agradece que me quede ahí. Se acabó eso de insultarme. Vas a subir a tu cuarto ahora y voy a enseñarte a obedecerme cuando te digo que nada de mentiras.

Leo, con lágrimas de rabia, le dio un pisotón y se soltó. Chris se quedó helado por unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó y empezó a perseguirle por toda la habitación. Aquello hubiera tenido un punto cómico, como las escenas de persecuciones de los dibujos de no ser por el enfado que se respiraba en el ambiente. Nick se levantó y se puso delante de Chris, frenándole.

- Vamos a calmarnos todos – pidió, y tuvo un duelo de miradas con Chris, que finalmente asintió, y respiró hondo. – Enano, aun no es tarde para que le pidas perdón a papá. A veces un juego inocente se nos va de las manos. Hablar de tu madre como si estuviera aquí puede hacer que te sientas mejor, pero a papá le ha hecho daño.

- ¿Tú también? ¡MA-MÁ ES-TÁ A-HÍ! – dijo Leo, separando las sílabas. - ¿Es que nadie lo ve?

- No, Leo. Nadie lo ve. Y papá te ha dicho ya que dejes el tema.

- ¡Papá es imbécil, y tú también!

- Leo, ya te han dicho que no se insulta –regañó Amy con suavidad, y se acercó a él en actitud cariñosa. - ¿Por qué insistes cariño? ¿Por qué sigues diciendo esa mentira tan fea?

- ¡Que no es una mentira! ¡NO… ES… UNA …MENTIRA! – gritó Leo, y puntualizó cada palabra con un puñetazo en la cadera de Amy, enrabietado. La mujer se lo quitó de encima como pudo y Chris acudió en su ayuda. Cogió a Leo con un solo brazo y se sentó en una silla, para después ponérselo encima. De un tirón le bajó la ropa.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¡No! ¡Ai! ¡Suéltame, tonto, suelta!

- ¡Basta de rabietas!

SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si te dicen a tu cuarto te vas a tu cuarto. – dijo Chris, y lo puntualizó con otra palmada. Luego le puso de pie y le colocó la ropa. – Ahora ve, vamos. Sé un buen niño y obedece.

Leo se restregó con ambas manos, sin poderse creer que su padre le hubiera pegado tan injustamente. Y encima iba a castigarle más en cuanto subiera a su cuarto. Rabioso, enfadado, frustrado, y con algo de dolor por las palmadas que se había llevado, estuvo a punto de dar una patada a la mesa, pero Nick se agachó a su lado y se lo impidió.

- Enano, ya te han calentado bastante y a mí también. ¿No crees que es mejor hacer las paces con papá y que te de un abrazo a seguir con el berrinche y ganarse otro castigo?

Nick habló con cansancio. Estaba agotado y aún muy adolorido por la paliza que se había llevado, y sólo quería evitarle a su hermano el mismo destino. De alguna manera, sentía que al no estar Peter le correspondía a él el puesto del "sensato que da buenos consejos". Estaba caro que el otro Peter no iba a hacer nada al respecto, si casi pareciera que todo aquello le divertía.

Leo miró a los ojos de su hermano, y de pronto empezó a llorar mucho.

- Es que…Nick…¿por qué papá no me cree?

Nick le miró con ternura, algo extrañado porque el niño insistiera tanto en su historia, aún después de un castigo y la advertencia de otro. Llevado por la curiosidad, se metió en la mente del niño.

Nunca había estado en la mente de nadie después de que le castigaran, salvo en la suya. Resultó algo raro. Leo estaba muy… vulnerable. Y tenía un diálogo consigo mismo que al principio hizo que Nick se sintiera muy confundido.

"Quiero un abrazo. Pero no de papá. Él es tonto. ¡No me cree! ¿Por qué no me cree?"

"De tanto que le mientes, estúpido"

"Pero…si siempre le digo la verdad"

"¿Siempre?"

"¡Casi siempre! Y cuando le miento él me descubre. Y me perdona"

"Pero deja de confiar en ti. Ya lo estás viendo. Le dices la verdad y es incapaz de creerte"

Leo empezó a llorar más. Nick, que sabía los pensamientos que le habían llevado a ese llanto, le abrazó.

- Leo, te he castigado porque tú has querido. – dijo Chris, con algo de pena. Abrió los brazos para él. – Anda, ven aquí.

- Papá, te está diciendo la verdad. – intervino Nick, separándose un poco de Leo.

- ¿Qué?

- El enano. Te está diciendo a verdad.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Mira, yo no sé si ha visto a su madre o si se ha vuelto majara, pero él está convencido de que te dice la verdad. Lo leo en su mente. No está mintiendo.

Chris miró a sus dos hijos sin saber cuál de los dos se había vuelto loco. Quizá ambos. ¿Bianca? ¿Leo estaba viendo a Bianca? La insistencia de su niño en que lo que decía era cierto, y el respaldo de Nick, hicieron que Chris se sintiera capaz de aceptar que Leo la estaba viendo. Pero…¿estaba ella allí? ¿En plan fantasma? No sería el primero que vería, pero entonces ¿por qué no la veía? ¿Por qué sólo la veía Leo? Un sollozo del pequeño le hizo salir de sus infructuosas cavilaciones.

- Leo… - empezó, sin saber cómo seguir en realidad – Campeón, yo… Anda, dame un abrazo.

- ¡No! ¡Eres tonto! ¡Te he dicho la verdad y no me has creído! ¡Y me has pegado! ¡Tonto!

Leo lloriqueó y se frotó los ojos.

- Tienes razón, Leo, soy tonto. El mayor tonto de todos. Lo siento mucho ¿vale campeón? ¿Crees que tal vez me puedas perdonar?

Leo se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla, en un claro gesto de "te lo voy a poner difícil." Chris le cogió en brazos y le acarició la espalda. Leo se dejó hacer, cediendo poco a poco.

- Eres malo – murmuró, aún enfadado.

- Lo siento mucho, campeón.

- Mamá dice que eres malo también.

A Chris se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- ¡Ouch! – exclamó Leo de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasó, bebé?

- ¡Me ha pegado! – dijo Leo, en tono de quien se siente traicionado.

- ¿Qué?

- Mami me pegó.

- ¿De verdad?

Chris casi esperaba sentirla. Tenía que estar muy cerca. Bianca…¿Por qué no podía verla? Sólo una vez. ¿Era tanto pedir?

- Sí. Es que te he dicho una pequeña mentira.

- ¿Mm?

- Ella no ha dicho que seas malo. Sólo dice que se alegra de verte.

El corazón de Chris dio un saltito en su pecho. Amy se dio cuenta de que aquél era un momento muy íntimo, y por eso rodeó a Nick con un brazo, y se dirigió también a Peter.

- Nosotros os esperamos arriba.

- ¿Estás de coña? – protestó Peter, y cogiendo un bol de cereales salió de la silla para sentarse en la mesa como si estuviera comiendo palomitas en el cine - ¡Esto es mejor que la televisión! ¡Radiocadáver! No quiero perdérmelo.

- Pero que cabrón insensible. – dijo Nick.

- ¡Esa boca! – regañó Chris – Y Peter, cállate, anda, que estás más mono.

- ¿Qué fue de la libre expresión? – replicó Peter, masticando con la boca abierta. La mirada de Christopher le hizo ver que haría mejor en borrar la sonrisa de su cara – Vale, ya lo pillo: la libre expresión murió a la vez que el sentido del humor.

Chris suspiró.

- Tengo que admitirlo, Nick: él hace que quedes como un chico correcto y educado. – dijo Amy.

- ¡Ey, un respeto! – protestó Nick, pero sonrió.

Chris sacudió la cabeza, y apoyó su frente en la de Leo, al que aún tenía cogido en brazos.

- De verdad que siento mucho no haberte creído, campeón. ¿Cuánto hace que puedes verla?

- Poco rato.

- ¿Y qué dice?

- Que nos quiere. Que cuide de ti. Que cuides de Amy. Que no seas tan duro con Nick…

- ¡Ya me cae bien esta mujer! – dijo Nick con una sonrisa, pero tres pares de ojos furibundos le silenciaron.

- …que encuentres a Peter. Y que te vigile.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiere que te mueras, ni que te vuelvas malo.

- ¿Y por qué iba a volverme malo?

- Porque el otro Chris se ha vuelto bueno.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo soy sólo el mensajero.

- Pero…¿qué quiere decir? ¿El otro Chris se ha vuelto bueno? ¿Cómo? ¿Y eso quiere decir que yo me volveré malo? – empezó a preguntar Chris, pero se dio cuenta de que Leo no le escuchaba. El niño parecía atender a otra conversación…

- Dice que no confíes en Peter.

Se hizo el silencio. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el "otro Peter", presente en la habitación. En ese momento estaba intentando desempaquetar un bollo, y al notar todas las miradas sobre sí se detuvo y tragó saliva, cohibido.

- Él no – aclaró Leo. – Dice que aprendas a leer entre líneas. Que tienes muchas pistas, pero has hecho todo el puzzle al revés.

Chris no entendía nada, pero daba igual. Había algo más urgente que todo eso. Más urgente que el fin del mundo, la lluvia roja y todo lo demás.

- ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Cómo es que tú puedes verla y los demás no?

- El velo entre los dos mundos paralelos no es lo único que se ha roto – dijo Leo, y su voz sonaba como si estuviera repitiendo según iba escuchando – Está en…en una especie de limbo. Sólo puede mostrarse a una persona, y me ha elegido a mí. – concluyó Leo, y su voz denotaba orgullo, emoción y alegría. Cayeron lágrimas silenciosas por sus ojos. – Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Chris se mordió el labio. Una parte de él deseaba haber sido elegido, pero venció el egoísmo al ver la cara de…paz…de su hijo. De pronto, Leo empezó a llorar de otra forma.

- ¡No, no!

- ¿Qué pasa, Leo?

- ¡No!

- ¿Campeón?

- ¡Se ha ido! ¡Se ha ido! ¡No!

- Tranquilo, Leo.

- ¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ!

Leo empezó a gritar eso una y otra vez y no parecía atender a nadie más. Chris le sujetó mientras lloraba y se debatía como queriendo correr sin saber a dónde. Al final, tal vez por cansancio, tal vez por entender que no servía de nada, se fue calmando poco a poco.

- Mamá – dijo al final, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Chris, y de pronto, en un gesto que hacía un par de años que no hacía, se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, como si fuera un bebé.

* * *

REALIDAD 2

_- No vas a salir te pongas como te pongas ¿me oyes? – gritaba Christopher._

_- Por última vez, papá, YA NO LLUEVE - insistió Nick._

_- ¡No sabemos si va a empezar a llover otra vez! ¡Esa lluvia quema! Y vuelve loca a la gente. ¿Has visto lo que ha pasado ahí fuera? ¿Todo el mundo sonriendo, dándose la mano, haciéndose regalos?_

_- ¡Llevaré paraguas!_

_- ¡NO VAS A SALIR!_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque yo te digo que no._

_- Nunca te ha importado que salga cuando se me antoje._

_- Bueno, pues las cosas van a cambiar. ¡Acabas de volver, por el amor de Dios! ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte salir SÓLO alguna vez en el resto de tu vida?_

_- ¡No puedes tenerme en una jaula de cristal!_

_- ¡Puedo, y lo haré!_

_- ¡En tus sueños! – gritó Nick, e hizo por abrir la puerta, pero Chris se lo impidió, agarrándole la mano. Nick se tensó un poco ante el contacto físico. Lo llevaba mejor que su hermano, pero aun así le ponía algo nervioso. Además, a diferencia de Peter, Nick era incapaz de sobreponerse a ese temor. Se alejó instintivamente de Chris, que rodó los ojos._

_- No necesitas huir. No voy a hacerte nada… todavía. Pero más te vale obedecerme._

_Nick se alejó un poco más._

_- Nick, que era broma, joder. No te asustes de mí. Antes me has dejado abrazarte._

_- Y ese es todo el contacto físico que vas a tener. Así que no vuelvas a tocarme._

_- No lo haré, si no intentas irte de nuevo._

_- No voy a intentarlo: voy a conseguirlo. Adiós, papá. – dijo Nick, y abrió la puerta. Chris le cogió de la camiseta, tiró e él hacia dentro, y la cerró. Luego cogió la mano de Nick y le dio un golpecito. Y no le soltó la mano durante unos segundos. Y tal como sabía que iba a pasar Nick empezó a llorar._

_- ¿Ya has terminado de ponerme a prueba? – le preguntó. – Durante tres meses te he perdido. Aún no he recuperado a tu hermano. Del cielo cae una lluvia que quema. Así que no, Nick, no voy a dejarte salir. Aunque lleves meses sin ver la calle. Me da igual._

_Nick no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir llorando. Chris suspiró._

_- Voy a abrazarte ¿de acuerdo?_

_Siempre les tenía que avisar primero. Cuando Nick asintió, Chris le dio un gran, gran abrazo. Y Nick se calmó enseguida, claro. Si era más bien un berrinche lo que tenía. Un berrinche y ese algo de "oh Dios mío, este tío me toca aunque yo le haya dicho que no"._

_- Ahora sube a tu cuarto, vamos._

_- No, papá, ya entendí. No voy a irme, de verdad – lloriqueó Nick._

_- No es eso, cariño. Es que le prometí a Peter que le subiría al desván, a…ver a su familia._

_- ¿Y puedo ir yo?_

_- ¿Vas a ser bueno con él?_

_- ¿Con quién?_

_- Con Peter. El que está aquí._

_- ¿Con ese?_

_- Sí. "Ese." Pero no quiero que te refieras a él de esa forma._

_- Papá ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? Es… como si no fueras tú._

_- Es largo de contar. ¿Vas a comportarte o no?_

_- No prometo nada._

_- Nicholas…_

_- Oh, por el amor de… ¡Papá, me das asco!_

_- ¡Nicholas, esas cosas no se le dicen a un padre!_

_- ¡Pero si te he dicho cosas peores!_

_- Bueno, eso también va a cambiar a partir de ahora._

_- Vaya mierda._

_- ¡Nicholas!_

_- ¿¡Qué!?_

_- ¡El tonito! ¡Y el vocabulario!_

_- Que te den._

_Chris le cogió la mano y le volvió a dar un golpecito._

_- ¡Ay! ¡Pero si tú dices eso todo el tiempo!_

_- Ya no. Y tú tampoco._

_Nick empezó a llorar otra vez._

_- ¡Eres malo! – dijo Nick, y a Chris esa expresión le sonó diferente a otras veces. Sonó a "me estás poniendo una norma, así que estás siendo un buen padre pero a mí no me gusta". Y le hizo sentir bien. Sin embargo, sintió que le debía a su hijo una explicación._

_- ¿Tú confías en mí?_

_Nick asintió, mientras se frotaba los ojos. Chris le dio un beso en la frente._

_- Pues entonces créeme cuando te digo que estoy haciendo lo mejor para nosotros. La vida tiene un sentido diferente al que nosotros le damos. Hay algo más que destrucción. Nosotros no somos mejores que el resto._

_- ¡Sí lo somos!_

_- No, hijo, no lo somos. Me lo ha enseñado el chico más humilde del planeta._

_Nick observó a su padre con atención._

_- Por eso te cae bien ¿verdad? Porque no se cree mejor que tú._

_- No me juzga. No deja de criticarme, pero en realidad no me juzga. Viendo lo destrozado que está ahora mismo por una tontería, cada cosa de las que he hecho delante de él ha tenido que parecerle un crimen horrible. Sé que no lo entiende y que hasta le parecemos monstruos…. Pero no me trata por ello como si él fuera mejor que yo…Como si para él todo el mundo mereciera otra oportunidad…._

_- Nuestro Peter es rencoroso._

_- Oh, y él también. Creo que aún sigue enfadado conmigo porque le castigué. Lo que me recuerda… Tú espera viendo la tele ¿de acuerdo? Te avisaré para subir al desván._

_Nick asintió, y Chris subió las escaleras, para ir a la habitación de Peter. Iba a entrar, pero en el último momento se acordó de llamar primero. Sonrió. Eso era otra cosa que Peter le había enseñado._

_- Qué ¿hacemos esa visita a "Paralelolandia"? – bromeó Chris, al entrar. Peter no estaba para bromas, porque seguía como un ovillo en la cama. Habían puesto un trozo de cartón en la ventana, por si empezaba a llover de nuevo, y eso hacía que la habitación estuviera a oscuras. A Peter le brillaron los ojos y Chris sintió un escalofrío. Era siniestro. Encendió la luz. – Vamos, arriba. ¿No querías ver a tu padre?_

_- Sí. – dijo Peter, e hizo por levantarse._

_- Eh, primero, una pequeña revisión. Enseña manos y muñecas._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Quiero ver si tienes cortes._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Cuando dejes de ser un alma en pena con instintos suicidas volverás a ganarte mi confianza. Hasta entonces, sí, en serio. Y vacíate también los bolsillos._

_Peter suspiró e hizo lo que le pedía. Estaba limpio._

_- Buen chico. Sólo por eso aplazaremos nuestra conversación diaria hasta esta noche, para que veas._

_- ¿Me pegarás con el cinturón? – le preguntó con los ojos más manipuladores de la historia._

_- Ya veremos. Si comes y cenas como es debido, y no haces más tonterías, me lo pensaré._

_Peter asintió, pero no le dedicó ni media sonrisa. Chris sentía que en vez de mejorar, el estado de ánimo del chico empeoraba por horas. Él no sabía cómo manejar una depresión…pero esperaba que ver a su padre le alegrara un poco._

_- Ale, al desván._

_- Chris…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Vas a…¿piensas devolverme mis poderes, algún día?_

_- Tal vez._

_- ¿Tal vez?_

_- No estoy seguro de que no vayas a salir orbitando por ahí, a hacer más tonterías._

_Peter bufó._

_- Al menos aún tengo mis poderes de demonio. Esos no me los puedes quitar._

_- Pero está castigado sin usarlos._

_Volvió a bufar._

_- Vale._

_- Y más te vale que no te vea usándolos – le advirtió._

_- Porque si no soy hombre muerto. Sí, sí, lo pillo. Papá ya se ocupó de enseñarme que es mejor no saltarse un castigo._

_- Bien. Pues entonces vamos._

_Subieron al desván. Chris avisó a Nick y fueron los tres juntos. Pero, cuando estaban por traspasar la puerta…_

_- Voy yo primero – dijo Nick, y le empujó._

_- Como quieras – respondió Peter, con docilidad, sin ánimos para discutir. Nick, que lo que quería era un poco de gresca con aquél "intruso", al ver que aquello no le importaba, cambió de idea._

_- Mejor voy detrás – rectificó, y le volvió a empujar._

_- Está bien – dijo Peter, y se apartó._

_Chris frunció el ceño al ver esto._

_- Nick, ¿recuerdas lo que estuvimos hablando?_

_- Pero si no hice nada._

_- Se trata bien a la familia, Nick. Eso siempre ha sido así._

_- Este no es mi familia – dijo Nick, dándole a Peter un empujón despectivo. Y llevaba tres._

_- Basta, Nick. Discúlpate._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Lo que has oído._

_- Papá, tú nunca quieres que nos disculpemos._

_- A veces sí. Ya te lo he dicho: a la familia se la trata bien. Esa norma siempre ha sido así._

_- ¡ÉL NO ES MI FAMILIA!_

_- ¡Nick, vale ya!_

_- Chris, no pasa nada. No le caigo bien. Lo he entendido – dijo Peter, con los hombros hundidos y se dispuso a pasar, ya que se habían quedado en la puerta. Nick le siguió con pasos furiosos, enfadado porque Chris se pusiera del lado de aquél usurpador._

_- ¡No vas a quitarme a mi padre! – casi le gritó._

_- No es lo que pretendo. Yo también tengo un padre. Uno al que hace más de una semana que no veo._

_- Uy, qué pena. ¡YO ESTUVE TRES MESES SIN VER AL MÍO!_

_- Lo siento mucho, pero eso no fue culpa mía._

_- Sí, sí lo fue. Todo éste plan de Barbas es por ti y por tu padre. ¡Mi hermano está en tu mundo justo ahora!_

_- ¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga?_

_- ¡Morirte!_

_- Dame tiempo – respondió Peter, sin emoción ninguna, y le dio la espalda. Mala decisión. Nick, cansado de tanta pasividad se lanzó sobre él, y le tiró al suelo. Chris estuvo rápido a la hora de separarlos._

_- ¡Ya vale! Nick, a tu cuarto, vamos._

_- No, papá._

_- Sí, papá. ¡Ve!_

_- ¡No! – dijo Nick, y empezó a llorar._

_- Te advertí. ¿Te advertí o no te advertí? ¡Este chico lo ha pasado muy mal y no necesita que tú le eches mierda encima!_

_- Papi, por favor, no me castigues._

_- Eso se piensa antes. A tu cuarto._

_- ¡No! – dijo Nick, y echó a correr. Chris maldijo en voz baja._

_- ¡Siempre igual! – protestó, y orbitó para cerrarle el paso. Casi se había acostumbrado a la mansedumbre y obediencia de Peter. Pero sus hijos nunca se lo ponían tan fácil._

_- Derechito para tu cuarto. ¡Vamos! – le instó, cruzándose de brazos en la puerta._

_- No, papá._

_- ¿Tengo que llevarte yo?_

_Nick sorbió por la nariz, y negó con la cabeza._

_- Bien. Pues ve._

_- Por favor, no me pegues. – suplicó._

_- No lo digas como si fuera a torturarte. Es un castigo, por testarudo, desobediente, y por hacer daño a la familia._

_- ¡ÉL NO ES MI FAMILIA!_

_- ¡Nicholas! – advirtió Chris, en tono de "no estoy para juegos". – Si tengo que contar hasta tres las cosas se van a poner muy mal para ti._

_Y Nick desapareció, rumbo a su cuarto. Chris suspiró._

_- No le castigues por mi culpa – dijo Peter, algo impactado por lo que acababa de ver. Conocía a ese Chris lo suficiente como para asombrarse de la paciencia que acababa de demostrar. Nick quizá no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero aunque Chris había hablado con firmeza, sus ojos eran dulces todo el rato._

_- Hecho: le castigaré por SU culpa entonces porque él se lo buscó._

_- Pero... se le ve muy asustado._

_- Pues ésta vez ha sido muy fácil – le aseguró Chris, y Peter abrió mucho los ojos. – Luego vuelvo. Quédate aquí si quieres._

_Dicho esto se fue, y Peter se quedó sólo en el desván. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre una mesa. Se mordió el labio. Se fijó en la bola de cristal. ¿Tenía permiso para ojearla estando sólo? Chris no se lo había dicho. Siguió tamborileando. Recordó que ese sonido ponía nervioso a su hermano, y sonrió un poquito. Luego se entristeció. ¿Cómo estaría Nick? ¿Cómo estarían todos? ¿Había llovido también allí? ¿Estarían todos bien? Sin aguantar más, Peter caminó hacia la bola de cristal, y la tocó. Y, como si fuera una pantalla, se encendió. Y empezó a ver a su familia. Leo lloraba por algo. Peter no sabía por qué era, pero parecía desolado. Se le encogió el corazón, al ver el sufrimiento de su hermanito. Su padre le abrazaba con mucho afecto. ¿Ese era el rostro torturado que mostraba cuando le consolaba a él? Peter extendió la mano y tocó el cristal._

_- Papá – susurró._

_Peter se quedó como adherido a esa bola de cristal durante mucho rato. Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Nick se había ido directamente a llorar a su cama. Chris entró y se colocó junto a él, y empezó a acariciarle. Le recorrió las venas de los brazos, haciéndole cosquillitas con los dedos. Siguió haciendo eso durante un buen rato, antes de decir nada._

_- ¿Qué ocurre cuando te digo algo y me desobedeces deliberadamente?_

_- Que me castigas._

_- ¿Qué ocurre cuando haces daño a una persona a la que te he dicho que no puedes hacerle daño?_

_- Que me castigas._

_- ¿Y qué va a ocurrir ahora?_

_- Que me vas a castigar – respondió Nick, lloriqueando. Chris se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente._

_- Y ya sabemos cómo es ¿verdad? Duele un poquito…_

_- …duele MUCHO…._

_Chris rodó los ojos._

_- Duele UN POQUITO, y después ya está._

_- Papi, por favor…_

_Chris no le dejó seguir por ahí. No debía dejar que entrara en bucle, o no lograría que se calmara en la vida._

_- Cuando te sacaron de mi lado quise morirme ¿sabes? Vosotros tres dais sentido a mi vida. Me hundí. Me mantuve a flote porque tenía un objetivo: matar a Christopher, recuperaros a vosotros, y luego matar a Barbas. Hubieras encontrado sólo algunos pedazos de tu padre de no ser por Peter. Él llegó aquí como alguien a quien cuidar. Alguien herido por dentro y por fuera. Y yo al principio… no fui muy amable con él. Desde luego mucho menos amable de lo que él está acostumbrado. Observé que el chico era fuerte. Mucho más delo que aparentaba. En realidad, no es tan diferente a tu hermano. Nuestro mundo empezó a cambiar cuando Barbas vino aquí y mató a su otro yo. Yo empecé a cambiar cuando os quitaron de mi lado. Pero hay algo que siempre va a ser igual, Nick, y es lo mucho que te quiero. Lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_Nick asintió._

_- No lo olvides ¿de acuerdo?_

_Nick volvió a asentir._

_- Muy bien. Y ahora, señor Peleón, venga usted acá. – dijo Chris, en un tono contradictoriamente cariñoso, y sin levantarle si quiera le colocó encima suyo. – Si digo que trates bien a Peter, le tratas bien – prosiguió, y le bajó la ropa con suavidad. – Y desde luego, no te tiras a su cuello._

_Empezó el castigo no muy fuerte, pero dio igual. Nick siempre lloraba desde el principio._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_- Papi…_

_- Hijo – respondió él, en el mismo tono quejumbroso._

_- Papi, ya no más._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_- No lo voy a hacer más, de verdad._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_- ¿El qué no harás, hijo?_

_- Pasar de lo que me dices._

_SWAT SWAT_

_- Soy tu padre y debes hacerme caso – le recordó. - ¿Qué más?_

_Pero Nick no respondió, terco como él sólo, a pesar de que estaba llorando y moviéndose mucho. Había crecido, sin duda por el estirón demoníaco que había sufrido también "el otro Peter", pero seguía siendo su mismo niño cabezota._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_- ¿Qué más?_

_SWAT SWAT_

_- Ay, papi._

_- Pues respóndeme, tonto, y terminamos._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_- Dejaré en paz a Peter._

_SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_- ¿Seguro?_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- Mira que si después de prometérmelo tengo que volver a recordártelo, me voy a enfadar._

_- Le trataré bien._

_- Me alegro – dijo Chris, y le levantó. Le ayudó a colocarse la ropa, y le dio un beso, pero Nick estalló en llanto y se tiró a su cuello como quien se aferra al último chaleco en medio de un hundimiento. – Sssh. Ya está, ya está._

_Como respuesta sólo recibió algunos sollozos y unos cuantos "snif". Chris le sostuvo con paciencia durante cinco minutos. Durante diez. Y al ver que no dejaba de llorar, suspiró._

_- Vamos a tomar un baño ¿de acuerdo? Las cosas siempre se ven mejor después de un baño. Además, creo que te hace falta. ¿Es que no te bañaste en estos tres meses?_

_- Pues no._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Una vez se filtró agua por las paredes._

_- Eso no es un baño. Vamos, te preparé uno con burbujitas. – dijo Chris, y cogió a Nick de la mano y tiró de él, como para llevarle. Nick se resistió un poco. – Ah no, ahora no voy a soltarte. Esta mano es mía, la he secuestrado._

_Chris le dejó bañarse tranquilo y cuando acabó estaba ahí para seguir abrazándole. Al verle Nick pareció a punto de llorar otra vez._

_- Nada de lágrimas - dijo Chris, fingiendo una cara seria. – Nada de lágrimas o me guardo esto – añadió y sacó de detrás de su espalda un bote con pinturas. Nick sonrió como Bethoven cuando le enseñaban un piano. – Eso está muuuucho mejor. La pared necesita una nueva decoración. Entre tú y yo, "el otro Peter" pinta tan mal como el nuestro._

_Con eso, consiguió escuchar el maravilloso sonido que era la risa de Nick._


	86. Chapter 86: Copias y originales

REALIDAD 1

- ¿Mejor, bebé? – preguntó Chris en un susurro, sin dejar de mecerse con Leo aún en brazos. El niño asintió, pero no se separó de él. Chris le entendía perfectamente. Él no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Bianca, y aun así se sentía vacío al saber que ya no estaba. El niño la había visto desaparecer, y eso tenía que ser como revivir su muerte. Chris le dio un beso.

- Tanto drama por la desaparición de un fantasma – dijo Peter. - ¿Acaso esperabas que tu mami se quedara para siempre contigo?

Ocurrió en un segundo. Nick se tiró sobre él y le aprisionó contra la pared, poniendo un brazo en su garganta.

- Chris, dile algo – se quejó Peter, con serias dificultades para respirar.

- Suéltate cuando empiece a estar rojo, Nick – dijo Chris sin siquiera mirarle.

Nick pareció un poco sorprendido porque Chris le diera carta blanca, pero los comentarios socarrones de Peter se estaban volviendo crueles y Chris andaba corto de paciencia. Leo había empezado a llorar de nuevo como consecuencia de las palabras de Peter.

Peter se ofendió al no verse defendido y apartó a Nick de un empujón. Era más fuerte que él.

- Vaya mierda de padre estás hecho.

- Y tú vaya mierda de hermano – replicó Chris. - ¿Ni siquiera te conmueves ante un niño llorando?

- Más bien me alegro si soy yo quien le hace llorar.

- No puedo creerme eso.

- Tú mismo.

- No puedo creerme eso, porque entonces me he equivocado mucho contigo. Había visto algo bueno en ti, muchacho, pero parece que te esfuerzas por extinguirlo. – sentenció Chris, y acarició la cabeza de Leo. – Campeón, mamá no podía quedarse ¿lo entiendes?

- Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que no quería quedarse con un niño llorica como tú – ladró Peter, que se había sentido muy dolido por las palabras de Chris. Pocas veces había experimentado lo que se sentía al decepcionar a alguien, y decepcionar a aquél tipo le importaba por alguna estúpida razón. Así que reaccionó con rabia y soltó ese comentario tan cruel.

Antes de que Chris pudiera decir nada, Amy se plantó delante de Peter y puso un dedo acusador sobre su pecho.

- Creo que ya has empezado el día con un castigo pero créeme cuando te digo que te parecerá un viaje a Disney Land como se te ocurra hacer daño a alguno de estos chicos. Ese de ahí es mi pequeño y si no es para consolarle no vas a decir nada ¿he sido clara? – dijo Amy, señalando a Leo, y hablando de una forma que daba miedo. Chris no sabía que ella pudiera sonar tan... autoritaria.

- Sí, señora – respondió Peter, tragando saliva. Chris alucinó, y pensó que tendría que preguntarle a Amy cómo narices había hecho eso.

- Bien. Más te vale. – le aseguró la mujer, y luego se giró hacia Chris y Leo y su rostro se volvió la misma imagen de la dulzura. – Ya, cielo, ya. Tu mamá te eligió a ti porque te quería mucho. Ella te quiere, y te cuida desde el cielo. Y no quiere que estés triste.

Leo sacó la cabecita del pecho de su padre y la miró con ojitos brillantes.

- Yo no quería que se fuera - protestó, en tono quejumbroso.

- Lo sé cariño. Pero… la has vuelto a ver. ¿No crees que eso es algo por lo que alegrarse?

Leo asintió muy despacito, como si cayera por primera vez en ese detalle. Amy le sonrió con calidez, y le acarició la cabeza.

- Ven aquí, mi niño fuere. – susurró.

- ¡Ja! – exclamó Peter, si poderlo evitar. - ¿Fuerte? ¿Esa cosa llorona?

- Peter, el pico cerrado si no quieres que te lo cosa – amenazó Amy sin siquiera mirarle.

Leo se soltó del cuello de Chris y se colgó del de Amy. Le encantó la sensación. Se sintió más pequeño, pero le dio igual. Acarició el pelo de la mujer y se lo puso tras la oreja. Luego apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Amy, cuidado, que pesa mucho…- dijo Chris, con algo de preocupación.

- No soy tan debilucha como aparento. Aunque desde luego más que "pequeño" debería llamarte grandullón. – dijo Amy, y zarandeó a Leo juguetonamente, provocando que sonriera un poco. Chris sintió algo especial al ver que era tan cariñosa con su hijito.

Nick puso una mano en el brazo de Chris, como para llamar su atención discretamente.

- Sé que no es un buen momento pero…

- ¿Sí?

- Son las once menos cuarto y….

- Termina, cariño. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mmm… Las clases empiezan a las nueve y….mmm…¿debo suponer que no voy a ir hoy al colegio?

- No, Nick. Supongo que no. Ha pasado… muchas cosas…. Y la verdad, dudo que el colegio esté si quiera abierto después de esa extraña lluvia.

- Ya….mmm…. respecto a eso…. ¿oyes las sirenas?

Chris escuchó, y reparó en el sonido de sirenas de policía, de ambulancias y de bomberos. Asintió.

- Me preguntaba si…esto… si vas a hacer algo…Ya sabes, como el tío y el abuelo…

- Nick, no tengo poderes ¿recuerdas? Ahora mismo no le soy útil a nadie. – explicó Chris, algo extrañado por la vacilación de Nick, como si tuviera miedo de preguntar.

- Cierto. Mmm…. Entonces….esto….¿puedo hacerlo yo?

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… si tengo poderes. ¿Puedo…? Nada, olvídalo.

Chris entendió lo que Nick quería decirle, y le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza.

- Hijo, nunca tengas miedo de preguntarme nada. Por favor, termina.

Nick alzó la mirada muy despacio. Él tenía magia. Él leía la mente y hacía hechizos, y si se convertía en demonio podía ser invisible y muy fuerte. Él podía salvar vidas.

- ¿Puedo salir afuera…a ayudar?

- ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

- Yo… tal vez.

Chris miró a su hijo con orgullo e indulgencia. Era tan inocente…

- Nick, la policía lo tiene controlado. Por más magia que tengas, no hay mucho que puedas hacer ahora mismo. ¿Puedes curar a quien se haya quemado? No. ¿Puedes reparar los coches y demás cosas que hayan sido dañadas? No. Y tampoco es… tampoco es nuestro trabajo atender los desastres naturales. No podemos interferir cuando hay un terremoto, de la misma forma que yo no debía salvar a Jason…

- ¡Pero esto no es natural! ¡Ha llovido sangre!

Chris entendía la frustración de su hijo. La entendía muy bien, y se conmovía por su altruismo.

- Te diré lo que vamos a hacer: si vuelve a llover, entonces buscaremos la forma de proteger a quien podamos.

Nick sabía que no iba a conseguir nada mejor, y no le apetecía discutir, así que asintió. El cansancio le asaltó de nuevo, y soltó un bostezo.

- ¿Cansado a estas horas? – dijo Chris, levantando una ceja – No hace ni 3 horas que te despertaste.

Nick se encogió de hombros y luego agachó la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente por qué estaba tan cansado. No había empezado la mañana lo que se dice "con buen pie". Miró a Chris como intentado tantear si estaba enfadado. No lo parecía.

- Siento lo que le hice al enano.

- Ya te has disculpado suficiente por eso – dijo Chris, con calma. Nick tenía la manía de reafirmar sus disculpas, como para asegurarse de que estaba perdonado. El Peter bueno a veces también lo hacía.

- Y también… siento…siento….- balbuceó Nick, como peleando con las palabras Respiró hondo, y lo soltó - ¿Yo soy como éste Peter? ¿Soy tan imbécil? – preguntó, con algo de ansiedad. Chris se cercioró de que nadie estaba escuchando su conversación.

- No, Nick. Tú no eres cruel. Jamás te burlarías de Leo con el tema de su madre.

Nick pareció más tranquilo. Peter le había parecido como su propio reflejo, y había llegado a la conclusión de que si él era así, alguien debería ponerle un bozal. Chris le puso una mano en el brazo, con cariño.

- ¿Sabes? Bianca tiene razón. No debería ser tan duro contigo. Te estás volviendo muy responsable. De verdad, Nick: no eres para nada como éste Peter. Pero te pareces al nuestro más de lo que crees. Sólo has tenido que verte hoy con Leo.

Nick sonrió un poquito, antes de ponerse serio otra vez.

- Pero te he decepcionado…

- A eso me refería con lo de ser tan duro. Te has peleado con tu hermano pequeño. Son cosas que pasan. Cosas que NO PUEDEN VOLVER A PASAR – recalcó Chris- pero que son normales, al fin y al cabo. Normales entre hermanos. No estoy decepcionado de ti, Nick. No tengo por qué estarlo. Tengo muchos más motivos para estar orgulloso.

- Pero… él es tu niño… y yo…

- Tú también eres mi niño – dijo Chris, y le dio un beso. – Y no, no me gusta que os golpeéis y menos de la forma en que tú lo hiciste, pero eso no va a cambiar si vuelves a hacerlo. Siempre serás mi niño.

- Pero seré un niño en problemas – afirmó Nick, medio en serio, pero también buscando que Chris sonriera, y lo consiguió porque Chris estalló en carcajadas. Tardó un poco en ponerse serio otra vez, pero luego asintió.

- En muchos.

Nick sonrió un poquito, pero también tragó saliva, porque sabía que era cierto que más le valía no hacer algo como eso de nuevo. Había pocas cosas que enfadaran a su padre "de verdad" pero dañar a otro miembro de la familia era una de ellas. Aún tenía muy presente lo que había sucedido hacía un rato en su habitación.

- Papá…¿cómo lo haces?

- ¿Cómo hago el qué? – preguntó Chris, confundido.

- Enfadarte tanto y aun así… ser capaz de abrazarme, para que no tenga miedo.

- Es muy fácil, Nick – le aseguró Chris, contemplándolo con ternura.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí. Sólo tengo que recordar lo mucho que te quiero.

Cuando Nick sonreía como lo hizo en ese momento, parecía mucho más joven. Era algo que Chris nunca se cansaría de ver, de la misma forma que había una frase que nunca se cansaría de escuchar:

- Yo también te quiero, papá.

Peter, algo alejado de todos ellos, se sentía raro. Allí todos…parecían quererse mucho. Amy y Leo se abrazaban de un modo tan cursi que casi le daban arcadas, y Chris y Nick se sonreían de una forma muy dulce, a pesar de que Peter sabía que Nick se había llevado un gran castigo por golpear a Leo. No lo entendía. Es decir, entendía que Chris se hubiera enfadado (de haber sido él, con su Leo, en su mundo, ya podía darse por muerto) pero no entendía por qué Nick no estaba enfadado también. El chico no estaba ni siquiera molesto. Más bien parecía desesperado por saber que todo estaba bien y le habían perdonado. Eso le desconcertaba un poco, aunque podía llegar a entenderlo. Pero lo que más le extrañaba de todo, era que Leo no estuviera enfadado. ¡Chris había sido injusto! ¡Se había equivocado! Leo tenía la ocasión perfecta para conseguir cualquier cosa de él, y chantajearle. ¿Es que ese niño no tenía cerebro?

…¿o más bien no tenía malicia? Realmente, esa gente era buena. Tanto, que de buenos eran tontos. Y Peter deseaba por momentos encajar entre ellos. Eso le hacía estar más confundido, y le hizo revelarse: él no era como ellos, y no podía dejar que le cambiaran. Era lo miso que pretendió hacer Derek, y a él no se lo permitió. Miró a esa familia como si fueran enemigos, pero ninguno pareció percatarse de esa mirada.

Amy y Chris consiguieron que el disgusto de Leo por lo de su madre se pasara, más o menos. Chris estaba planteándose si encender la televisión, para ver el alcance de la lluvia, cuando empezó a sonar su teléfono. Lo cogió, algo sorprendido, porque quien llamaba era Paul, que supuestamente no tenía permiso para hablar con él. Descolgó.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias a Dios. Papá, están bien. – dijo la voz de Paul. - ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó luego, con ansiedad, como para cerciorarse.

- Sí, Paul, todos bien.

- Escucha… Nick me dijo lo de Peter…Lo siento mucho….Me hubiera gustado hablar contigo pero… a mi padre no le hacía demasiada gracia.

- ¿Y qué ha cambiado?

- Mejor te pongo con él.

Chris esperó unos segundos, hasta que Patrick cogió el teléfono.

- Haliwell.

- Patrick.

- Escúchame. El primero será Peter ¿entiendes?

- ¿El primero en qué?

- En morir.

Chris dejó de respirar.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Mierda, Christopher, no tengo mucho tiempo. Mi mujer está en el hospital.

- ¿Qué?

- La lluvia. Ella estaba fuera.

- Lo… lo siento Patrick. ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Chris se sintió frustrado. No le deseaba ningún mal a esa mujer, pero aquellas preguntas no habían sido sinceras. Dentro de él, aquello le importaba bien poco. Sólo quería saber qué rayos iba a pasarle a su hijo.

- No tiene nada grave, pero debo ir para allá. No olvides lo que te he dicho. Peter será el primero.

- Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo que he dicho, Christopher, ni más ni menos. La lluvia roja era la señal. Ya ha comenzado.

- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HA COMENZADO?

- ¡El mundo yéndose a la mierda! Se supone que no debería estar diciéndote esto, pero te debo una. Tómalo como que estamos en paz.

¿Eh? Pero si era él quien le debía un favor. Chris no entendía nada.

- Patrick, espera…

Pero ya había cortado. Chris se tuvo que sentar. Tenía que asimilar que su hijo iba a morir. Tenía que asimilarlo, pero no pudo. Su cerebro se desconectó. Quedó como en shock. Ni siquiera reparó en que afuera empezó a llover sangre.

Pasaron los minutos. Su familia se movía a su alrededor, sin saber cómo hacerle despertar de ese… trance. Chris sólo despertó con el suave roce de la mano de Amy en su mejilla.

- Chris – dijo ella, suavemente, al ver en sus ojos que volvía a estar con ellos – Está aquí tu padre.

Chris levantó un poco la mirada. Su padre, Leo, estaba junto a ella. Se sentó al lado de Chris.

- Hijo, ¿estás bien?

Chris no respondió. Sus labios no recordaban cómo se respondía.

- Dejadnos solos, por favor – pidió Leo, y todos se fueron, aunque Amy les dedicó una última mirada preocupada. Leo esperó a que no hubiera nadie para hablar – Chris, ¿me escuchas?

- S-sí.

- ¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Peter.

- Lo encontraremos, Chris. Te lo dije en su día y te lo repito ahora: lo encontraremos.

- Pero muerto.

- ¿Qué?

- No se puede luchar contra el destino.

- Christopher, no te entiendo.

- Patrick sabe algo. Victoria insinuó algo. Y ahora se está cumpliendo. Papá, si mi hijo se muere, yo voy detrás.

Leo se arrodilló delante de él, y puso ambas manos en su rostro, como sujetándolo.

- Eso no va a pasar. ¿Me escuchas? Te lo prometo. Te lo juro.

- No es algo que esté en tu mano asegurar, papá.

- Tu padre lo puede todo ¿ya lo has olvidado? – dijo Leo, y sonrió un poco, pero Chris no le devolvió la sonrisa. – Llevas mucho tiempo soportando demasiadas cosas. ¿También has olvidado quién está a cargo aquí? No importa cuán adulto seas: siempre puedes apoyarte en mí.

Una parte de Chris creía que aquello eran palabras vacías. Que no podía apoyarse en su padre porque siempre estaba muy ocupado, y porque él tenía que poder resolver por sí mismo sus propios problemas. Pero otra parte de él, la parte que llevaba la palabra "HIJO" grabada con letras de sangre, se sintió reconfortada. Aceptó el abrazo que su padre le ofrecía, y automáticamente el corazón le pesó cien kilos menos.

- Todo eso de la lluvia… Creo que es por nuestra causa. Por MI causa. – dijo Chris.

- Ahí fuera todo es una locura. Lleva diez minutos lloviendo y parece que ésta vez no va a parar. Chris, yo… he visto gente…Gente que ya no está….Gente que ha muerto…

- Lo sé. Leo ha visto a Bianca.

- Tenemos que pararlo, hijo. Ahí fuera…Todo se está yendo a pique.

- Lo sé.

- Tu familia no se ha visto afectada. Todos… hemos empezado a gritar, y a dar golpes…

- Ellos también. La primera vez.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo no. Pero parece que a mí me afecta de otra manera.

- ¿De qué manera?

Chris no respondió.

- Chris.. ¿de qué manera? Dímelo. Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

- No puedes. Yo… voy a volverme malo. De la misma forma que, por lo visto, el otro Chris se está volviendo bueno.

- Eso podría explicar por qué el velo de todas las realidades se está rompiendo. Pero no creo que tú estés cambiando.

- Yo…hay momentos en los que tengo impulsos egoístas. – confesó Chris, recordando la forma en la que no se había preocupado por el resto de la humanidad, ni por Paul, ni por su madre en el hospital…

- Pero no te estás volviendo malo – insistió Leo. – Has visto suficiente maldad como para reconocerla, hijo. Has visto suficiente maldad como para no caer en ella.

Ese era el mejor argumento que Leo podía utilizar, porque Chris pensaba lo mismo. Se había analizado, y no se sentía malvado, ni deseaba el mal de nadie, ni tenía impulsos de ser cruel. No reprimía su egoísmo natural pero eso era…. Era simplemente ser humano. Era pensar "la familia primero, y los demás después". Quizás más que malo, Chris estuviera siendo sincero por primera vez en su vida. Nada de forzarse a ser amable, generoso, y altruista. Él ya le había dado muchas cosas al mundo. Había salvado el planeta suficientes veces en su juventud. Era su momento para disfrutar del mundo al que había salvado. Quería una familia. La tenía. ¿Era tan malo ser un poquito egoísta?

…Sí. Lo era. Él no se lo podía permitir. Él tenía un don (aunque temporalmente Peter se lo hubiera quitado) y eso implicaba que su vida no era suya. Era la marioneta de los Ancianos. Ya se lo habían advertido: no debía luchar contra el destino. Pero no contra el de Peter: sino contra el suyo propio. No podía huir de lo que era. No podía refugiarse en su familia. Él tenía que ser como Nick, y preguntar "Ey ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar?". Él, tenía que vivir para los demás.

Era lo que hacía su padre. Su padre…elegía al mundo antes que a su familia. Y aun así, no le había abandonado. Chris hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo con él, pero su padre siempre había estado ahí cuando él le necesitaba. Su padre se había metido en muchos "líos mágicos" con "los de ahí arriba" por no renunciar a su familia. Pero siempre había tenido muy claro que tenía un deber y debía cumplirlo. Y se lo había enseñado a Chris. Le había enseñado a Chris algo que él intentaba enseñarle a sus hijos: que ellos no podían permitirse ser malas personas. Porque ellos eran especiales. Suspiró.

- Lo hiciste bien conmigo – dijo Chris, finalmente – Dudo mucho que exista un hechizo, conjuro o equilibrio universal capaz de hacerme olvidar todo lo que tú me has enseñado.

Leo le sonrió. Era la sonrisa de un hombre joven, pero de mucha edad. De un hombre que no podía envejecer. De un hombre que había visto mucho, que había muerto en una guerra, que había vuelto a nacer para meterse en otra…Si él no estaba cansado de vivir, ni de luchar, Chris se dijo que tampoco tenía derecho a estarlo.

- ¿Cuál es la situación ahí fuera? – le preguntó a su padre, con temor de lo que pudiera escuchar. Leo se puso serio, lo que le indicó que era malo, muy malo.

- El ejército ha tomado el país. Las calles están desiertas. La lluvia sigue cayendo, quemando en el proceso todo material orgánico. La gente tiene miedo.

Chris asintió, tomando nota.

- ¿Alguien ha hablado ya con Victoria?

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Leo, confundido.

- Para que nos diga lo que debemos hacer.

- Chris, ¿aún no lo sabes?

- ¿Saber el qué?

- Victoria lleva inconsciente desde que llovió por primera vez.

Chris parpadeó. Por eso Wyatt no había respondido a su llamada. Todo estaba comenzando. El futuro nefasto que tanto le habían anunciado ya estaba ahí, y tenía que haber sido demasiado para Victoria. Demasiadas cosas para un cerebro tan pequeño. Demasiado peligroso para ella estar consciente cuando la información era algo tan importante.

- En su defecto… ¿alguien ha hablado ya con la tía Phoebe?

- Christopher. Todo el que puede ver el futuro, da igual si es con premoniciones o viendo los posos del café, está en la misma situación. Hubo una visión...una visión de luz…La visión de la Nada. Vieron el fin del mundo, y después perdieron el conocimiento.

- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

- ¿A quién preguntaste? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

En la voz de su padre había un ligero deje de recriminación.

- Estuve… ocupándome de algunos problemillas familiares.

- Hace tres horas que llovió por primera vez. ¿No has podido dedicar un minuto de todo este tiempo al GRAN problema que nos afecta a todos?

- Ya te dije que me estaba volviendo egoísta.

- ¿Ni siquiera has podido encender la tele?

- … Iba a hacerlo ahora.

- Christopher…

- ¿Qué?

- … nada. Que a veces me pregunto si no eres tan chiquillo como tus hijos.

- Gracias, papá. – dijo Chris con sarcasmo – Es un consuelo saber que tu padre te tiene en tanta estima. Y ahora, si has dejado de meterte conmigo… ¿qué dicen los Ancianos de todo esto?

- Ahora no tienes poderes. No… puedo decírtelo.

- ¡Sigo siendo un luz blanca!

- A efectos prácticos no.

- ¿Cómo es esto? ¿Me roban los poderes y por eso me "desconectan en walkie talkie"?

- Pues sí, más o menos es así.

- Eres consciente de que no sólo es el fin del mundo, sino el desenlace de la profecía que predice mi muerte ¿verdad? Que es ahora cuando más necesito mis poderes.

- Espero que se lo hagas saber a tu hijo en cuanto le veas – dijo Leo – Porque aunque te he prometido que vamos a encontrarle vivo, no te garantizo que yo no le mate justo después.

- No es culpa suya. - protestó Chris.

- Te ha dejado indefenso.

- Él no lo sabía – insistió.- No sabía que iba a pasar esto. Ni… que le iban a separar de mí.

- Cierto: sólo pensaba matarse llevándose tus poderes a la tumba.

- ¿Crees que mis poderes me importan una puñetera mierda comparado con la vida de mi hijo? – saltó Chris, furioso.

- Bien: veo que sigues siendo tú. Tenía que comprobar si tus prioridades seguían siendo las mismas.

- Familia, poderes, demonios. Ese es el orden, papá. Siempre lo ha sido.

- Hablando de demonios…Hay algo raro aquí.

- ¿El qué?

- Ellos aprovechan el caos. Ellos suelen causar el caos. Pero hasta ahora no han dado señales de vida.

- Tal vez….tengan miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De la lluvia roja.

- Tal vez. O tal vez saben que algo grande se acerca.

Chris sintió un escalofrío, porque ese "algo grande" le incumbía directamente a él. Iba a responder, pero entonces escuchó unos pasos.

- ¿Chris? – preguntó Peter, tímidamente, desde la puerta del salón.

- ¿Sí?

- Puedo… ¿puedo pasar?

- Pasa.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí. Gracias por preguntar – dijo Chris, gratamente sorprendido por la amabilidad del chico.

- Yo… siento lo de antes. Con Leo. No ha estado bien reírme así cuando lloraba por su madre.

Chris alucinó, directamente. Ni siquiera le había castigado porque pensó que la crueldad era algo inherente al muchacho, del "universo malo". Se dijo que eso había sido un error. Él era de los que pensaban que todo se podía corregir. Por eso jamás iba a rendirse con sus hijos, hicieran lo que hicieran. No debería haberse rendido con aquél Peter. No tan pronto. Acababa de demostrar que no era tan malo. Que tenía un lado bueno.

- No pasa nada. Yo siento lo que te he dicho. No creo que seas un mal hermano. Ni una mala persona. Lo que acabas de hacer es algo muy bueno, y requiere mucha valentía. Te has disculpado por propia voluntad y eso hace que esté muy orgulloso de ti.

Chris vio como el chico miraba al suelo, avergonzado. Ese era un gesto de su propio Peter.

- Yo… me preguntaba sí…. – empezó Peter.

- ¿Sí?

Peter no continuó.

- Dime lo que sea, Peter.

Más silencio.

- ¿Volvemos a lo de no responder?

- No…no, ¡no! ¡Perdona! – se apresuró a decir Peter, como asustado por la posibilidad de que Chris se hubiera enfadado.

- Está bien, Peter, tranquilo. Dime, ¿qué te preguntabas?

- Mmm… ¿Puedo abrazar al abuelo?

Chris miró a Leo, que se mostró un tanto sorprendido de esa pregunta. Había estado observando a ese chico de otra dimensión con curiosidad.

- No tienes que pedirme permiso para eso, Peter – dijo Chris con una media sonrisa. Peter se la devolvió.

- Es que… hace… hace más de tres meses que no veo a mi abuelo y…. él se parece mucho.

Leo se sintió muy conmovido. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él. Peter se dijo que aquél era el momento de la verdad. Había tenido que sobreponerse a sus fobias porque su poder requería contacto, y aun así aún se ponía histérico cuando tenía que tocar a alguien. Pero aquella vez debía hacerlo. Ya había llegado hasta allí. Ya había fingido ser un niño bueno, y estar arrepentido, y ser obediente. Acababa de hacer le papelón de su vida, y no podía cagarla en ese momento. Casi le dan arcadas cuando Chris le dijo que era una buena persona.

"Si el supiera…"

Se abrazó a Leo, y entonces lo hizo: le quitó sus poderes a un Anciano. Se sintió tan lleno. Tan poderoso. Lo hizo con cuidado, para que Leo no se diera cuenta. ¡Sí! Supo que lo había conseguido. Ya podía orbitar. Hubiera cogido los de Chris, pero su alter ego se le había adelantado. Al ver a Leo la idea había acudido, luminosa, a su cabeza. Y, por fin, lo había logrado. Pero aún no había terminado de interpretar su papel. Aprovechándose de la euforia que sentía, se esforzó por llenar sus ojos de lágrimas.

- Gracias, abuelo.

El corazón de Leo dio un bote al oírse llamar así por ese chico, que era una réplica de su nieto.

- Volverás a ver a tu familia, Peter. Ya lo verás. Y entonces….tendrás dos. – le dijo. – Siempre estaremos disponibles para ti, para lo que necesitas.

"Oh, sí, ya lo creo. Y tus poderes me van a ser muy útiles" pensó Peter, pero en lugar de eso dijo otra cosa diferente, estratégica.

- Gracias otra vez. Yo… mejor me voy, no quiero molestaros. Parece que papá necesita a su padre… - dijo Peter y se fue.

Chris y Leo se quedaron solos

- Me ha llamado papá.

- Me ha llamado abuelo.

- ¿En qué mundo éste chico es malo?

- No lo es, desde luego.

- Él también lo ha pasado muy mal. Puede que peor que mi chico. Su vida ha sido un infierno. Maltratado durante años…Separado de su padre por tres meses….Secuestrado en el mismo inframundo…. Aunque no me ha contado mucho de eso. Dice que no puede hablar del tema.

- Tal vez sea mejor no saber demasiado. Las dos realidades ya ha tenido más contacto del debido. Es como aquél que conoce demasiadas cosas de su futuro.

- Como yo, entonces – dijo Chris, lúgubremente.

- Tu futuro vamos a cambiarlo. Si cambié el de Wyatt, cambiaré el tuyo. – dijo Leo, y sonó como una promesa. De pronto, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa papá?

- He silenciado las voces de auxilio, y a los Ancianos, para venir a hablar contigo. Pero ahora he intentado reestablecer la comunicación, y no he podido. No consigo escuchar a los otros Ancianos.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Tal vez estén en peligro. Iré a ver.

Chris esperó unos segundos.

- Pues… ve.

- Eso intento, pero no puedo. Chris, no tengo poderes.

- ¿Qué?

- No tengo poderes. No puedo orbitar. No puedo hacer nada.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato, y la misma idea se adueñó de su mente al mismo tiempo.

- ¡PETER! – gritaron a la vez, pero tenían la certeza de que no iban a obtener respuesta.

* * *

REALIDAD 2

- _ Papá, ya vale. Se trata de pintar la pared, no mi cara._

_- Oh, pero me gusta mucho más tu nariz azul. Pareces un Pitufo._

_- Tú siempre tan acorde con tu edad – dijo Nick, rodando los ojos, y Chris se rió. Nick tenía la nariz azul, la mejilla amarilla, y la barbilla verde. Y estaba sonriendo, que era el objetivo._

_Siguieron pintando durante un rato, hasta que Chris empezó a mirar escaleras arriba, como si se sintiera dividido. Había dejado a Peter sólo en el desván… Nick pareció notarlo, porque suspiró._

_- Si voy a tener que tratar bien a ese medio hermano que me ha salido, tendremos que empezar por estar en la misma habitación ¿no? ¿Por qué no subimos al desván?_

_Chris le miró con orgullo y subieron las escaleras. Cuando entraron al desván Peter dio un salto, como asustado, alejándose de la bola de cristal._

_- Lo siento… - se apresuró a decir._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por… mirar esto sin tu permiso._

_- Tampoco te lo prohibí. ¿Has visto algo interesante?_

_- En… en realidad sí._

_- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Nick, dando un paso adelante. Peter le miró unos segundos, como preguntándose se iban a pelear otra vez. Al ver que no, se relajó un poco._

_- Pues…para empezar…. Allí ha vuelto a llover otra vez. Cosa que aquí no._

_- Curioso. ¿Algo más?_

_- Sí. Vuestro… vuestro Peter…. Le ha robado los poderes a mi abuelo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Lo que oyes. He intentado ver a donde iba, pero no he podido…_

_- Esa esfera sólo muestra lo que sucede en tu casa. La he hechizado para que haga eso. Más concretamente, para que esté vinculada a tu Christopher. – explicó Chris, y luego frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué había hecho su Peter algo como eso? – Espero por su bien que no haya salido en a la calle con esa lluvia roja. Porque como haya hecho eso, si logra salir ileso, yo lo fusilo._

_- ¿Ese es tu padre? – preguntó Nick con curiosidad, mirando la esfera también. No esperó la respuesta de Peter porque era evidente. – Parece… la versión pija de ti, papá. A mí me gusta más tu pelo. Y tu piercing._

_- Gracias, hijo._

_- Quiero volver – dijo Peter, ignorando la conversación paralela. Se giró para mirar a Chris a los ojos - ¿Por qué no me dejas volver?_

_- Peter, ahora mismo no puedes volver. Yo no puedo cruzar el portal. Barbas lo impide. Además yo… no quiero hacer nada que te ponga a ti o a mi hijo en peligro…_

_- Así que se trata de eso. Aún soy una pieza e intercambio, y por eso tienes que retenerme aquí…_

_- Eso no es verdad. No eres un prisionero, Peter. Pero no puedes volver._

_- ¿Por eso no me devuelves mis poderes? ¿Para que no pueda intentarlo?_

_- Peter, te equivocas. No es así…_

_- ¡Quiero volver!_

_- No puede ser, hijo. Lo siento._

_- No me llames así. No soy tu hijo sólo soy tu rehén – replicó Peter, y salió del desván. Bajó a su cuarto (o al del otro Peter que allí ni cuarto propio tenía) y se encerró allí, enfadado, frustrado, y sobretodo triste. Siempre triste._

_Christopher suspiró. Tal vez dejarle ver a su padre no hubiera sido tan buena idea. Era como enseñarle a un pobre mil dólares, y decirle que no podía cogerlos._

_Pasó el resto de la mañana con Nick, y subió para decirle a Peter que bajara a comer, pero el chico no estaba por la labor._

_- Tienes que comer._

_- No me apetece – respondió Peter, desde dentro de su cuarto. Chris abrió la puerta en ese momento y entró._

_- Tienes que hacerlo._

_- No quiero._

_- Me da igual._

_- A mí también._

_Chris gruñó. Adolescentes. Chris iba a insistir de nuevo, pero entonces Peter se levantó. Había recordado lo que Chris le había dicho antes, de que si comía y cenaba bien tal vez no le pegara con el cinturón aquella noche, en su castigo diario por haber intentado suicidarse. Bajó y comió algo. Menos de lo que Chris hubiera querido, pero lo suficiente para que le dejara tranquilo. Luego volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, y no bajó salvo para cenar._

_Después de cenar subió a su cuarto, y poco después subió Chris también._

_- ¿Sabes? Nick estaba dispuesto a empezar de cero contigo, pero no se lo has puesto muy fácil al pasarte aquí todo el día._

_- No tenía ganas de empezar de cero con nadie._

_- Eres cabezota como tú sólo._

_- Lo he sacado de mi padre, así que es lógico suponer que tú también lo eres._

_- Touché. ¿Sigues enfadado?_

_- ¿Sigo secuestrado?_

_- No estás secuestrado, Peter. Estás… protegido. Y atrapado, pero eso no es culpa mía, sino de Barbas._

_- Aunque Barbas no me impidiera salir de aquí, tú tampoco me dejarías._

_- No, tienes razón. No hasta saber que tú vas a estar bien, y mi hijo también._

_- Y lo que yo opine importa una mierda._

_- No, Peter. Eso no es así. Yo sólo quiero evitar que te pase nada, chico, pero no me lo pones fácil._

_Peter no respondió. Pese a lo rencoroso que era, no podía estar mucho tiempo enfadado con su padre, ni con aquél Chris. Se le estaba pasando el cabreo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se notara._

_- Lo dices como si hiciera puenting todos los días._

_- No, pero sí intentas suicidarte, que es aún más peligroso._

_Se estaban acercando al verdadero asunto que había llevado a Chris a entrar en su habitación, y Peter lo sabía._

_- Te prometí que no lo haría, y no lo haré._

_- Ya me lo habías prometido, y aun así lo hiciste. Me lo volviste a prometer, y cogiste un cristal por su decidías cortarte._

_- Pero te lo di…- protestó Peter, como alegando buena conducta._

_- Me lo diste – admitió Chris. – Es por eso que el cinturón se queda fuera. – dijo Chris, y orbitó el cepillo._

_Peter suspiró, y se puso de pie. Por lo visto, Chris pensaba cumplir rigurosamente lo de "una semana". Se acercó a él mirándole con cara de malas pulgas._

_- No pongas esa cara que esto te lo buscaste tú solito. No vas a volver a ponerme en la situación de ver cómo te mueres delante de mí, sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo._

_Peter volvió a suspirar, y se quedó quieto, a su lado. Christopher se sentó en la cama, y le desabrochó el vaquero a Peter._

_- Por cierto, mañana te cambias de ropa, y te das una ducha. Y no voy a dejar que te pases otro día tumbado aquí sólo. No vas a pasar por esto sin ayuda. Si estás triste te apoyas en nosotros, que somos tu familia._

_Le bajó el pantalón, y luego tiró un poco de él, para colocarlo encima suyo. Una vez ahí le bajó el calzoncillo. Peter no ofreció ninguna resistencia, aunque se agarró a él con mucha fuerza. Chris lo notó, y por eso primero le acarició la espalda._

_- Hago esto porque no puedo dejar que atentes contra tu vida de nuevo, Peter._

_Le hubiera gustado escuchar alguna clase de respuesta, pero era demasiado pedir._

_- Serán cincuenta, como los dos últimos días._

_- ¿Tengo que contar?_

_- No. Tienes que tener presente que esto no será nada comparado con lo que pasará si vuelvo a verte con un cuchillo, un trozo de cristal o derivados. – dijo Chris, y comenzó._

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_Fue meticulosamente lento. Chris estaba muy tranquilo, para nada enfadado, y por eso aquello era extraño para Peter. Era extraño ese silencio prolongado, sólo interrumpido por el sonido del cepillo cuando caía._

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer la próxima vez te deprimas, te sientas culpable y te den impulsos de hacer tonterías?_

_Peter lo pensó bien, sabiendo que debía dar una respuesta acertada. Era un poco difícil no obstante, dada la situación en la que se encontraba._

_- Supongo que… no hacer tonterías._

_- ¿A quién vas a acudir?_

_- A Nick_

_- Él es tu hermano. Está bien que quieras acudir a él, pero ¿a quién debes acudir si tienes algún problema?_

_- A Nick._

_- Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. Ya no._

_- A… a mi padre._

_- Eso es. ¿Y si no está él?_

_- A Amy._

_- Buen punto. Supongo que sí. No lo sé, no la conozco. ¿Y si no está ella?_

_- ¿A ti?_

_- No lo preguntes. A mí. A mí, y yo te daré una solución. No un cuchillo, no un cristal, ni pastillas, ni nada. Una solución, Peter. Porque así es como se van los problemas. No huyendo de ellos._

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_Chris comenzó a ser más rápido, algo que Peter casi agradeció, aunque así empezó a dolerle más. Soltó algún quejido suave._

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

_Chris se detuvo, dejó el cepillo, y se levantó. Se preparó para escuchar un llanto, pero Peter estaba en silencio, aunque sí tenía alguna lágrima silenciosa. Christopher se las limpió, un tanto sorprendido._

_- No has llorado._

_- No ha sido fuerte._

_- Ah, ¿quieres que repitamos?_

_- ¡No!_

_- Ya me parecía. Ven aquí. – dijo, y le dio un beso. Le subió la ropa, y le abrazó. Peter se dejó abrazar, pero no le devolvió el gesto. - ¿Sigues enfadado?_

_- No lo sé._

_- ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

_- No – dijo Peter. Ya había probado a quedarse sólo, y no le gustaba. – Quiero que te quedes aquí durante horas._

_Chris se rió._

_- ¿Durante horas?_

_- Ahá. Dices que no soy tu prisionero…Pues… si eso es verdad…tú sí eres el mío._

_- ¿Ah, sí?_

_- Sí – dijo Peter, y entonces sí le abrazó. Una vez más, le resultó difícil no olvidar que aquél hombre no era su padre. Físicamente era como él, también le quería, se preocupaba por él, tenía la molesta costumbre de castigarle como a un crío, y le hacía sentir protegido cuando le abrazaba. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a tener que estar con él? Tal vez Barbas pensaba que si estaba mucho tiempo con él acabaría olvidándose de su padre… Pero Barbas se equivocaba. Si quería a ese Chris, era en parte porque se parecía al suyo. Y no se puede querer más a la copia que al original._


	87. Chapter 87: Cada pieza en su sitio

**N.A.: Miniactualización, que no me da tiempo a más. Si nekitatwilight, creo que llegará a 100 y quizá lo sobrepase. **

* * *

- Soy un inútil – declaró Chris. Se habían pasado todo el día buscando a Peter, sin éxito. Claro que tampoco podían salir afuera, porque seguía lloviendo sangre abrasiva, y era evidente que en la casa no estaba así que no sabían bien dónde buscar. Se suponía que tenían que estar fuera, resolviendo el caos mundial, y no allí, buscando al "no-hijo pródigo".

- ¿Por qué dices esa tontería? – replicó Leo, sentado en el sofá del desván, conteniendo su impaciencia.

- Primero pierdo a un Peter, y luego al otro. ¿Qué clase de padre soy?

- Uno que no tiene la culpa de nada. Éste Peter se ha ido por propia voluntad. Con MIS poderes. Lo ha hecho deliberadamente, y es el único responsable.

- Yo tendría que haberlo sabido. Tendría que haber sospechado que lo del abrazo era extraño. Con lo reacio que es a que le toquen…

- Eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que encontrarle, y pronto. Más vale que no esté ahí fuera…¿cómo vas, Nick?

Ni Chris ni su padre tenían poderes, así que habían encargado a Nick, que si los tenía, la misión se encontrar a Peter a través del cristal mágico que poseía su familia. Pero esos cristales no solían funcionar cuando la persona no quería ser encontrada. A decir verdad, esos cristales rara vez funcionaban si no los usaba alguien con suficiente poder.

- Lo siento, abuelo. Yo… esto no se me da bien….Lo siento…

- Nick, nadie está enfadado contigo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño. – le aseguró Chris.

- Tal vez deberías dejar que Leo lo haga. Él lleva más tiempo que yo siendo brujo…

- Confío en ti, cielo. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Eres muy poderoso, Nick. Peter y tú sois más poderosos que yo.

Nick sonrió un poquito.

- Pero para éste hechizo necesitas algo de la persona desaparecida. Y todo lo que tenemos pertenece a nuestro Peter, y no a éste.

- Nick tiene razón, Christopher. Esto no sirve para nada. Peter es ahora un Anciano. Ningún hechizo localizador podrá encontrarle si no desea ser encontrado.

- Pero…¿por qué quiere tus poderes? – preguntó Chris, que no lo entendía. Tampoco entendía por qué el chico se había ido. Se sentía culpable, pensando que era su culpa, que no le había hecho sentir a gusto…

- No lo sé. Pero espero que para nada malo, porque ahora mismo ese chico es el ser mágico más poderoso del maldito mundo.

* * *

Una gota en su hombro.

- ¡Ay!

Otra en su mano.

- ¡Ay!

Dos gotas en su espalda, una en la nuca, otra más en la mano.

- ¡Au, Santa mierda! – gritó Peter, agitando la mano como para quitarse el ardiente líquido rojo de encima. Tiró el objeto inservible de su mano izquierda: aquél era el quinto paraguas que se le quemaba. Ninguno resistía más de un minuto bajo aquella lluvia. Estaba debajo de un porche, usaba un paraguas, y aun así se quemaba. Delante de él la acera echaba humo. De los árboles sólo quedaba ceniza. La calle estaba vacía.

Se transformó en demonio, para curarse las pequeñas quemaduras, y luego volvió a su forma humana. Siguió observando, quieto, como una estatua, imperturbable, serio, inmóvil…

- ¡Chico! ¡Eh, chico!

El oficial le gritó desde uno de esos coches. ¿Un Jeep, tal vez? Peter no estaba muy puesto en la tipología automovilística, pero se trataba de un vehículo grande.

- ¡Chico! ¿No sabes que hay toque de queda? ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Te vas a quemar! ¡Ese porche se está deshaciendo! ¡Es de madera! ¡Vamos chico, vuelve a tu casa!

Peter no respondió. Insignificante soldadito. Probablemente las estrellas de su pecho significaran algo para el resto de insignificantes soldaditos, pero no para él. Él tenía magia, lo que ya le elevaba por encima de esas piezas de ajedrez bélico, pero además en esos momentos tenía dentro de él el poder de un demonio, el de un Anciano, y el suyo propio. Y sólo acababa de comenzar. Si quería, podía aplastar a esa hormiga vestida de camuflaje. Pero no lo haría. De momento.

- ¡Chico! ¡Maldita sea!

- Señor, tal vez esté en shock. Hay que… hay que llevárselo de aquí.

El oficial estuvo de acuerdo y dos soldaditos se acercaron a Peter. Ellos no tenían magia. A Peter no le interesaban, porque no tenían poderes que les pudiera quitar. Así que sólo eran una molestia. ¿Y si les quitaba de en medio?

"A Chris no le gustaría" pensó.

¿A qué Chris? ¿A su padre, o a su burda imitación? Más bien a la imitación. Y daba igual lo que a él no le gustara ¿verdad? ¿Qué había hecho Chris por él?

En su mente resonaron las palabras de Christopher. " Yo siento lo que te he dicho. No creo que seas un mal hermano. Ni una mala persona. Lo que acabas de hacer es algo muy bueno, y requiere mucha valentía. Te has disculpado por propia voluntad y eso hace que esté muy orgulloso de ti."

Se había disculpado con él. Había dicho que no era malo. Le había llamado valiente. Y había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él. Eso es lo que Christopher había hecho por él y era más de lo que había hecho nunca nadie, salvo su propio padre.

Luego, rememoró las palabras de Leo, al que había llamado abuelo como parte de una estrategia pero que quizá se hubiera ganado el uso de aquella palabra. "Volverás a ver a tu familia, Peter. Ya lo verás. Y entonces tendrás dos. Siempre estaremos disponibles para ti, para lo que necesites."

Esa gente no le conocía y le había abierto su puerta, su casa, su vida, su corazón, y sus secretos. Era el hijo del tipo que se había llevado a su Peter y Chris no había hecho ni dicho nada al enterarse. Y él les estaba traicionando.

"No se traiciona a la familia. Papá siempre lo dice."

He ahí la cuestión. ¿Eran o no eran su familia? Ese era el momento de decidirlo. De decidir si seguía adelante: si mataba a esos soldados y se iba por ahí a buscar más poderes para enfrentarse él sólo a Barbas, o si por el contrario volvía a casa, y se ponía en manos de Chris, fiándose de él para resolver aquello. Porque aquella lluvia era el pistoletazo de salida, y ahí el que no corría, volaba.

Peter sabía que si decidía quedarse con Chris, tenía que ser al 100%. Que se acababan los comentarios crueles, y el buscar hacer daño. Que tendría que confiar en aquél hombre y hacerlo a su manera, con sus frases cursis, sus abrazos (por Dios, tooodo el día abrazándole), su altruismo y sus estúpidas normas.

Quería hacerlo sólo. Quería irse, acabar con aquellos soldados, reunir poder, matar a Barbas. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Y estaba… tan cansado de estar sólo. No todo había sido mentira: era cierto que aquél Leo le había traído recuerdos de su propio abuelo. Quería volver a verle. Y al resto de su familia.

- ¿Dónde vives, chico? – preguntó el soldado. Se había acercado a él bajo lo que parecía un paraguas de acero.

Peter vio que sería muy fácil. Sólo tenía que responder "en el 105 de Angel Ave" y le llevarían allí. O más fácil todavía. Sólo tenía que orbitar de vuelta. Pero aún no estaba preparado. Aún no era el momento de confiar totalmente en otra persona. Aún no estaba tan loco como para vivir en el país del arcoíris y la piruleta.

Levantó la mano, lentamente, y utilizó uno de los poderes de su abuelo. Lanzó un rayo muy potente, y sintió cómo el hombre se electrocutaba. Sintió cómo moría bajo su mano. De pronto, el resto de la compañía militar había desaparecido. Cobardes. Peter cogió el paraguas metálico. Le sería útil, sin duda. El metal era una de las pocas cosas que esa lluvia no corroía.

* * *

- ¡Quiero ir con papá! – dijo la voz de Leo al otro lado de la puerta.

- Papá está buscando a Peter, cielo – respondió la voz de Amy. Había estado cuidando del niño durante todo el rato.

- ¡Peter es idiota!

- Leo, sé que estás muy triste, pero no por eso puedes insultar a nadie.

- ¡Lo es! ¡Es idiota, y ha robado los poderes del abuelo, y papá se ha puesto triste por su culpa!

- Papá está triste por otros motivos, campeón.

- ¡No me llames campeón! ¡Sólo él me llama campeón! ¡Tú no puedes, tonta! – gritó Leo. Chris decidió salir en ese momento. Abrió la puerta del desván y miró a su hijito enfadado, que al verle se quedó sin respiración.

- Leo… - dijo solamente. Una única palabra en un determinado tono, y a Leo le quedó muy claro que su padre lo había oído todo y no estaba nada contento. Se llevó las manos atrás, como para protegerse de posibles represalias contra su parte posterior. - ¿He oído bien? ¿Has llamado tonta a Amy y la has gritado?

- Sí, papá – respondió Leo, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Y has llamado idiota a Peter?

- Sí, papá. – respondió Leo, aún más hundido.

Chris se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Dobló el dedo índice repetidamente, indicándole que se acercara.

- Nunca más, ¿me oyes, Leo? O tus manitas no te protegerán.

Leo asintió.

- Perdón.

Chris esperó unos segundos, mirándole reprobatoriamente, y Leo pareció entender lo que quería que hiciera:

- Lo siento, Amy.

Amy le respondió con un suave "no pasa nada" y Leo miró a Chris, que asintió complacido.

- Querías venir conmigo. Aquí me tienes. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada. – dijo Leo, y juntó los deditos.

- ¿Nada? ¿Seguro?

- Yo… quería un abrazo.

Chris sonrió y le cogió en brazos.

- Mira qué mimosón está mi campeón. – le dijo, con cariño - ¿Te aburres?

- Un poquito. Y tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo? – preguntó Chris, sorprendido.

- En la calle no hay nadie y todo está manchado de rojo. No deja de llover sangre…

- He intentado que no mire por la ventana – explicó Amy – Pero lo ha visto.

- No tienes que tener miedo, Leo. No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

- No es por mí por quien tengo miedo, papá. Esta lluvia estaba en las visiones de Victoria.

- A papá no va a pasarle nada, enano – intervino Nick, levantando la cabeza de los mapas y el cristal que estaba usando para el infructuoso hechizo de localización.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque yo no voy a dejar que le pase. Ni el abuelo tampoco.

- ¡Ni yo! – protestó Amy, indicando que con magia o sin ella, también contaba.

Chris miró a su familia, preguntándose qué había hecho para que le quisieran tanto. Dejó a Leo en el suelo y les miró a todos con ternura.

- Papá, aunque te enfades conmigo, Peter sí es idiota. Nadie le dijo que se fuera. – dijo Leo, con indignación.

- Lo decidió él sólo, Leo. No sé por qué, y quiero encontrarle, pero…tal vez no estaba a gusto aquí.

- Pues si no está a gusto aquí es que además de idiota es imbécil.

- Leo… - avisó Chris, con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué?

- Que parece que estés buscando que te lave la boca con jabón – respondió el otro Leo por él. Nieto y abuelo se miraron, y Leo se escondió detrás de Chris, como para protegerse.

- Ah no, campeón. No vale refugiarse aquí cuando uno se porta mal.

- Pero…¿y si no lo vuelvo a hacer?

- No sé, pregúntale al abuelo.

- Abu… ¿estás enfadado?

- ¿Vas a dejar de decir palabrotas y de insultar? – contraatacó él.

- Sí.

- Eso le habías dicho a tu padre hace justo un segundo.

- Pero es que… Peter…

- Campeón, piénsatelo. Que parece que el abuelo habla en serio.

- Pero… él…Yo…- empezó Leo, y luego se rindió – Lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué crees que debería hacer yo? – preguntó su abuelo, mirándole a los ojos.

- Lo que tú decidas, abuelo – respondió Leo, devolviéndole la mirada con ojitos tristes. Leo I se sorprendió por esta respuesta. No fue un "no me castigues" ni un "por fa, no lo haré más". Sino una respuesta que denotaba confianza y obediencia. Se acercó a su nieto, y le cogió en brazos.

Leo, al ver que estaba "a salvo" y que su abuelo no estaba enfadado, se agarró a él con fuerza.

- Abu, he visto a mamá – le dijo.

Chris ya se lo había contado pero Leo I actuó como si no supiera nada.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Estaba muy guapa. Y me dijo que me quería.

Leo intercambió una mirada con Chris, y luego volvió a mirar a su nieto.

- ¿Y qué más te dijo?

- Que no confiemos en Peter. En el nuestro. Pero se debió de equivocar. Tenía que referirse al otro. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que tenía que referirse al otro?

Nadie supo qué responder. Todos sabían lo que querían creer, pero eran ya muchos malos augurios en contra de "su Peter", como si estuviera destinado a hacer algo malo.

* * *

REALIDAD 2

_Peter como carcelero no valía un centavo. Se durmió a los diez minutos, y su prisionero, Chris, fue "libre", aunque no abandonó su "cárcel". Se quedó junto al chico viendo como dormía, sabiendo que últimamente no dormía demasiado. Luego se fue con cuidado de no despertarle, sólo para comprobar que Nick también se había quedado dormido, en el sofá._

_Subió al desván, y no había puesto un pie en la puerta cuando alguien se apareció frente a él. Una silueta que conocía y odiaba. Barbas se apoyó en la pared, en actitud chulesca. Chris le fulminó con la mirada._

_- ¿Perdiste algo? – le preguntó._

_- Sí, a uno de tus chicos – respondió el demonio, mirándose las uñas._

_- A los dos – respondió Chris, triunfante._

_- Oh, no. El otro está justo donde le quiero. Y al final de ésta conversación te lo demostraré._

_- ¿A qué has venido?_

_- A comprobar que recuerdas nuestro…trato._

_- No voy a cumplir ningún trato. Ya no tienes nada que ofrecerme. No tienes a mis hijos._

_- ¿Eso crees?_

_- Lo sé._

_Barbas paseó por toda la habitación, como observándola. De pronto, chasqueó los dedos._

_- El portal al otro mundo está abierto. Tu hijo está ahí, esperándote._

_Christopher abrió mucho los ojos. Se le detuvo el corazón. Peter._

_- ¿Cuál es la trampa?_

_- Sólo podrás volver a éste mundo con el cadáver de tu alter ego. Y has de llevar contigo a los muchachos. Si no es con ellos, no podrás cruzar, me he encargado de ello._

_- ¡Jamás! – dijo Chris, pero el demonio ya no estaba._

_Chris paseó nerviosamente por toda la habitación. Pero no podía engañar a nadie: ya había tomado una decisión. Puso una mano en la pared, y formuló las palabras que activaban el hechizo. Por primera vez en días, funcionó. El portal._

_ Casi sentía cómo Peter le llamaba desde el otro lado. Se quedó mirando la pared, con un leve reflejo azul, como hipnotizado. Tan cerca. Tan cerca, y tan endemoniadamente lejos…_

_ "Tal como te dije: Peter está justo donde quería" pensaba Barbas, oculto mágicamente. Sabía que le llevaría un tiempo. Que Chris tenía que meditarlo. Que no quería poner en peligro a Nick, ni al "otro Peter". Pero también sabía que acabaría diciendo que sí. Porque Barbas aprendía de sus errores, y tantos años tratando con esa familia le había dado, por fin, la clave: no hay nada que un Haliwell no hiciera por su hijo. _


	88. Chapter 88: Todo cambia, menos una cosa

**N.A.: Puede que éste cap sea un poco pesado de leer... no lo sé...Es un viaje al interior de los debates internos del Christopher ex-malo xDDD**

**Lamento decir que me vuelvo a ir de vacaciones, desde mañana hasta el 1 de Agosto. Se suponía que iba a tener internet, pero creo que todo se queda en suposiciones, porque voy a uno de esos lugares montañosos y aislados, en los que el Wi-fi es un concepto utópico xD aunque me lo voy a pasar muy bien (creo) siento no poder actualizar en tantos días, sobretodo porque luego se me olvida lo que tenía pensado para la historia. :S**

**¡Ya nos leemos!**

* * *

_REALIDAD 2_

_Chris intentó cruzar el portal una vez. Lo intento dos. Lo intentó tres. Y todas esas veces, el resultado fue el mismo. Salió rebotado, dio contra el suelo, y se hizo bastante daño. El portal que él mismo había abierto para cruzar, y que él mismo había cerrado, había sido bloqueado por Barbas, y al parecer sólo podía desbloquearlo si llevaba consigo a su hijo y a Peter._

_"Al menos, no te pidió que te llevaras también a Leo" pensó, aunque casi hubiera preferido que se lo pidiera. Lo hubiera preferido, porque de haberle pedido eso él se habría negado sin dudarlo, mientras que con el trato real, se lo estaba planteando. En serio se estaba planteando llevarse a los dos chicos al otro lado, directos a una trampa, justo donde Barbas quería tenerles._

_No es que quisiera a Nick menos que a Leo. Es que Nick se podía defender sólo, o eso quería creer Chris. Además, sabía que el chico querría ir a salvar a su hermano. De hecho, Chris se preguntaba por qué no se lo había sugerido ya. De alguna manera al llevarle con él podía asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, ya que si le dejaba atrás Barbas podía cogerle de nuevo. Chris podía convencerse de que llevarse a Nick al "otro mundo" era la mejor opción. En cuanto a Peter… adoraba a ese chico, de verdad, pero no era su Peter. Sería cruel, sería injusto o incluso sería de mala persona, pero si tenía que elegir entre un Peter y otro, elegía al suyo. La pregunta del millón era…si la condición para traer de vuelta a SU Peter era que el otro muriera, ¿estaría dispuesto a hacerlo? Supo que no. Que no dejaría que le pasara nada a ninguno de los Peters, ni de los Nicks, ni a nadie._

_Y he ahí la tercera cuestión: matar a Chris. Pensó en la ironía del asunto: hacía unas semanas, esa condición no hubiera sido un problema. Pero gracias a Peter, se sentía incapaz de matar a nadie, y mucho menos al padre del chico que había puesto su vida patas arriba sólo con su bondadosa presencia._

_¿Por qué tenía que tener escrúpulos justo en ese momento? ¿No podía haber abrazado la bondad en cualquier otro instante? ¿Y si lo posponía? ¿Y si dejaba lo de "ser buena gente" para otro momento, y en ese momento hacía lo mejor para su Peter sin pensar en nadie más? … Chris sabía que no podía hacer eso. Que no funcionaba así. Que uno no puede "postergar las buenas decisiones". Tenía que hacer lo correcto incluso aunque lo correcto no fuera lo que el deseara. En eso consistía la bondad. Eso es lo que Peter le había enseñado. Eso es lo que él quería ser, y no podía rendirse tan pronto. Pero tampoco quería que su hijo fuera el precio._

_Chris dio un golpe contra la pared, usando toda su fuerza. Luego soltó un grito, porque el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, la pared no se iba a romper, pero su mano sí. Mierda. Abrió y cerró el puño para comprobar que seguramente se había fisurado los nudillos._

_Ignoró el dolor de su mano, y trató de pensar con frialdad. Sólo podría cruzar el portal con Nick y Peter. Al fin y al cabo, el lugar de Peter estaba al otro lado, así que llevarle no era algo tan descabellado. Luego estaba el pequeño detalle de matar a Christopher. Si lo hacía estaría traicionando a Peter, y se estaría traicionando a sí mismo y a las recientes decisiones que había tomado. Supo que no lo iba a hacer, y que por tanto tendría que buscar una forma de poner fin a aquello. Una forma "correcta"._

_"Christopher, me parece que tú y yo vamos a estar en el mismo equipo" pensó, sintiendo que era raro el hecho de ir a aliarse con el hombre que era su versión paralela, al cual había pensado matar hasta hacía muy poco. Se dio cuenta de que Peter no era el único responsable de su "nueva adquisición de principios". Peter le había motivado para ser buena persona… pero había aprendido a serlo al observar al otro Christopher. Rezó para que él supiera lo que debían hacer, porque él no tenía ni idea._

_Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente calmado, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al salón. Observó a Nick, que sonreía en sueños, sabiendo que al día siguiente tenía que decirle algo muy doloroso: que aún no era suficiente. Que después de todo lo que había sufrido, el mundo le exigía que se sacrificara un poco más. Sabía que su hijo le iba a mandar a la mierda. Él lo haría._

_Le despertó con suavidad, para que se fuera a la cama._

_- Nick, te dormiste en el sofá. Vamos a la cama, hijo._

_Chris le acompañó, y Nick se dejó guiar con los ojos medio cerrados. Al entrar en el cuarto de Nick, reparó por primera vez en su vida en que aquello era una pocilga. ¿Cómo es que nunca le había molestado ese desorden? ¡Si no se podía ni pasar! Hasta estaba sucio…Aquello…¡aquello no podía ser ni sano!_

_- Tienes que sacar un hueco para recoger esto – le dijo._

_- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Nick, extrañado y adormilado._

_- Porque esto es un caos._

_- Me gusta el caos. Y a ti también te gustaba._

_- Pues ya no. Así que mañana o cuando sea lo ordenas._

_- Te has vuelto un mandón y un aburrido._

_- Vete acostumbrando._

_- ¿Y si no me quiero acostumbrar? ¿Y si quiero a mi padre de antes?_

_- Soy tu padre de antes._

_- No, no lo eres – replicó Nick, ya sin pizca de sueño, y mirándole de una forma que a Chris no le gustó nada. – Mientras estaba en ese lugar, buscando la forma de volver, jamás pensé que estar en casa no fuera a ser lo mismo._

_Chris le miró un poco dolido. Luego suspiró._

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, hijo? ¿Que "todo va a ser como antes"? No puedo decirte eso, porque sería mentira._

_- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa a ti que algo sea cierto o no? Mírate, papá. Te estás volviendo tan santurrón como Derek. Y yo sólo te advierto, que ya sabes cómo terminó él._

_Chris abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Su hijo acababa de amenazarle? ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que le haría lo mismo que Peter le hizo a Derek? Entrecerró los ojos y cogió a Nick de un brazo._

_- Soy tu padre. No puedes amenazarme._

_- Pues acabo de hacerlo – replicó Nick, y le cogió de la mano y apretó, para que le soltara._

_- ¡Ah! Nick, cuidado, que me he hecho daño en la mano._

_- Oh, es bueno saberlo – dijo Nick, y apretó más. Chris sintió un dolor bastante fuerte en la mano, y gimió un poco. Era incapaz de hacer fuerza para soltarse con semejante dolor. Nick le miró a los ojos y supo que no podía hacerlo. Estaba enfadado con él, era diferente a como le recordaba, pero era su padre, y no podía hacerle daño. Así que le soltó._

_Chris le miró con ira durante un segundo, y Nick pensó que tal vez tendría que haberlo considerado mejor: le había soltado, así que Chris ahora era libre para matarle._

_- Papá… - murmuró._

_- Buenas noches, hijo – dijo con frialdad, y se fue._

_Nick se quedó congelado por unos segundos y luego reaccionó._

_- Papá, espera. Yo…_

_…Pero Chris ya se había ido. ¿Es que no le iba a castigar? ¿Ni a gritarle? Bueno o malo, siempre había habido una regla: no se hace daño a la familia. Nick sabía que a su padre le tenía que respetar. Las malas personas también entienden de jerarquías. Sin embargo Chris se había ido sin regañarle si quiera…_

_Christopher se dio cuenta de que sus hijos (Nick en concreto, dada la ocasión) eran malos. Que él también lo había sido, y por eso no había habido ningún problema. Recordó lo orgulloso que había estado de Peter por impedir que Derek le transformara en una buena persona. Y ahí estaba él, queriendo que sus hijos fueran algo que no eran. Cuando Nick le había amenazado, y le había hecho daño en la mano, su primer impulso fue enfurecerse. Aún estaba furioso, de hecho, pero se dio cuenta de algo más importante: de que tenía un problema._

_Se frotó la mano, mientras pensaba. Se sitió culpable. Culpable por…¿ser bueno? Era extraño. Su cabeza era un lío. En aquél mundo la humanidad era naturalmente mala, de la misma forma que en el otro la humanidad era naturalmente buena. Él estaba luchando contra sus instintos naturales. Estaba haciendo algo que el Peter que dormía unas habitaciones más allá vería con buenos ojos. Pero era algo que estaba objetivamente mal. Estaba mal que él fuera bueno. La prueba estaba en que el equilibrio entre los diferentes planos de la realidad de estaba yendo a pique._

_Agh. Le dolía la cabeza._

_- Papá – llamó, en voz baja, y su padre orbitó frente a él. Llevaba una botella de licor en la mano e hizo una ligera mueca de fastidio._

_- Espero que sea algo importante. Estaba a punto de provocar un accidente en la sexta avenida._

_- ¿Viste la lluvia roja?_

_- Sí, claro. Me sentí… raro. Todos nos sentimos raros, como si nos hubiéramos tragado un saco de azúcar, o algo así. Puaj. Tu madre y tus tías intentan averiguar a qué se debió._

_- Yo sé a qué se debió._

_- ¿Ah sí?_

_- A mí._

_- ¿A ti?_

_- A… mi transformación. El equilibrio entre nuestro universo y el universo bueno se está yendo a la porra. Mira papá, voy a ir al grano. Ese chico ha hecho algo ¿vale? Con sus sonrisas, sus escrúpulos de mierda, sus buenas intenciones…- enumeró Cris y empezó a agitar las manos. - ¡Ah! – gimió, al mover la mano lesionada. Se la llevó a los labios._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- No es nada._

_- Déjame ver – dijo Leo, y le cogió la mano. Le curó en un segundo usando su magia. Chris se lo agradeció, porque no podía curarse a sí mismo. – Continúa – instó Leo, al ver que Chris necesitaba desahogarse._

_- El caso es que… cosas que antes me parecían normales, ahora ya no me lo parecen. Es también culpa del otro Chris. Es un puñetero mártir, te lo aseguro. Con sus reglas, sus buenas intenciones…Es como si… como si tratara a todo el mundo como desea que a él le traten…Como si no reservara sus buenos deseos sólo para la familia._

_El rostro de Leo indicaba que no le seguía. Chris trató de explicarse mejor._

_- Nosotros somos luces negras ¿no? Cazamos luces blancas, brujos buenos y hasta humanos. Es lo que debemos hacer. Es nuestra misión en el mundo. Nuestro mundo funciona porque nosotros ganamos a los buenos. Pues allí es al revés. Su mundo funciona porque los buenos ganan a los malos. Son luces blancas, que ayudan a la gente, en especial a los brujos buenos. Son héroes._

_- Sí, hijo. Eso comprobé cuando les conocimos – dijo Leo, recordando lo que había sucedido 33 años atrás, cuando los Haliwell de ambos universos colaboraron. – No termino de entenderlo, pero tiene que ser así. Ellos blanco, y nosotros negro._

_- Pero…¿y si tomos somos grises? Y si… ¿y si alguien de nuestro universo fuera "bueno"?_

_- Bueno Chris, eso ya sucede. Has conocido a varias buenas personas a lo largo de tu vida, igual que en aquél mundo hay malas personas también._

_- Pero…¿y si alguien malo deja de serlo?_

_- Eso quiere decir que su otro yo se ha vuelto malo._

_- Pero…¿si eso no sucede? ¿Si los dos contrarios….dejan de ser contrarios?_

_- Habla claro, hijo. ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- El otro Chris y yo ya no somos opuestos. Por eso digo que esta lluvia es cosa mía._

_- Entiendo – dijo Leo, y no dijo más. Sólo "entiendo"._

_Dio vueltas por la habitación le hizo alguna que otra pregunta, y estuvieron hablando durante varios minutos. Al final, Leo dio su "veredicto"._

_- La primera vez que los dos mundos entraron en contacto, hace 33 años, su mundo se hizo excesivamente bueno, y el nuestro excesivamente malo. Tienes razón al decir que todos somos grises. Gris oscuro, y gris claro. En aquella ocasión, ellos se hicieron blancos y nosotros negros. Logramos solucionarlo, cuando mi otro yo hizo una mala acción en el mundo bueno. En ésta ocasión es evidente que nuestros mundos no están cambiando… pero está esa lluvia…_

_- Entonces…¿la solución es la misma? ¿Ese Chris tiene que hacer algo malo y ya está?_

_- No, Christopher. Es más complicado. Su Peter está aquí, y el nuestro está allí. Cada cosa que hacen rompe un poquito más el equilibrio. Pero eso son sólo los daños colaterales ¿entiendes? El verdadero problema aquí es que Barbas quiere matar a tu alter ego. Y eso es algo que de ninguna forma puede ocurrir._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque eso significaría que tú tienes que morir también._

_- Pero… la profecía vaticina su muerte, no la mía._

_- Y las reglas de universo dicen que cuando alguien muere aquí, muere allí._

_- El Barbas de nuestro universo murió. El del otro no._

_- Se mató a sí mismo. Esa es la única forma._

_- Es lo que Barbas quiere que haga._

_- Debes hacerlo. Debes hacerlo, hijo. Si matas al otro Christopher la lluvia se detendrá. Salvarás su mundo, y también el nuestro, pero el suyo principalmente. Es allí donde dices que aún sigue lloviendo. Tienes que matarle._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Eso sería "un gran mal". Eso restauraría el equilibrio._

_- Pero….¡yo no quiero hacer eso!_

_Nada más decirlo, Chris lo recordó. Recordó la conclusión a la que él mismo había llegado hacía un rato: Tenía que hacer lo correcto incluso aunque lo correcto no fuera lo que él deseara. En eso consistía la bondad. Aunque a veces la bondad… implicara cosas malas._

**...**

_Media hora después, una vez se hubo despedido de su padre, Chris sentía que el corazón le pesaba más. Eso de tener conciencia era un asco. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara, tenía que hacer algo malo: matar a Chris, recuperar a su hijo, y salvar al mundo, o no matar a Chris, tal vez recuperar a su hijo, y que el mundo se fuera a la porra. Suspiró._

_Fue al cuarto de Nick, para darle un beso mientras dormía, pero estaba despierto. Ni siquiera estaba metido en la cama._

_- Papá._

_- Ey._

_- ¿Cómo de enfadado estás?_

_- ¿Cómo dices?_

_- Por lo de antes. ¿Cómo de enfadado estás?_

_A Chris casi se le había olvidado. Cierto: Nick le había amenazado y le había hecho daño en la mano._

_- Métete en la cama, vamos. Es tarde._

_- Pero… ¿no me vas a castigar?_

_- ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga?_

_- No pero… Yo… Lo siento. Es…. Es sólo que es confuso. Siempre me has dicho que no quieres que haga cosas buenas y ahora…._

_- Lo entiendo, Nick. Es confuso para mí también._

_- Aun así, no debería haberte amenazado._

_- No, no deberías haberlo hecho._

_- Ni… hacerte daño._

_- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Chris, y abrió la cama para que se metiera, en vista de que Nick no se movía._

_- ¿No estás enfadado?_

_- No tiene sentido enfadarse con un león porque ruga, Nick. Tú no haces más que lo que debes hacer. Soy yo el que actúa de forma extraña. Lo entiendo._

_- Pero… siempre dices que… a la familia no se le hace daño._

_- Sí, siempre lo digo. Y sin embargo, voy a hacer un daño tremendo a ese chico que duerme en la habitación de al lado. Voy a matar a su padre._

_- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? – preguntó Nick. Aparte de sorprendido se le veía ilusionado. Ilusionado porque eso sí era propio del Chris que él conocía._

_- Tengo que hacerlo. Si no lo hago, la lluvia de su mundo no se detendrá nunca. Y Peter no volverá con nosotros._

_- Lo de Peter lo entiendo. Pero…¿a ti qué más te da que su mundo se acabe?_

_- Joder, Nick. Qué frío eres. Estamos hablando de millones de personas._

_- ¿Y? – preguntó Nick con aparente indiferencia. Una indiferencia que Chris no se creía._

_- Basta, Nick. Sé que te importa. En verdad sí te importa. No eres tan…_

_- ¿Tan qué, papá? ¿Tan malo?_

_- Sí._

_- Al menos, yo lo intento. Tú has perdido el Norte._

_- O lo he encontrado._

_- Te lo advierto: no vas a volverme bueno._

_- ¿De nuevo con amenazas?_

_- ¡Si hace falta sí! ¡No voy a dejar que me hagas lo que te has hecho a ti mismo!_

_- ¿Y qué me hecho Nick? Dímelo._

_Nick le miró a los ojos._

_- Por lo pronto, has dejado de ser mi padre._

_Chris estuvo a punto de hundirse. Esas palabras le llegaron realmente hondo y le hicieron daño. Mucho. Pero luego se sobrepuso. Sin darse cuenta, Nick acababa de darle algo a lo que aferrarse: él era su padre. Todo lo demás podía cambiar, pero eso no. Era lo único que, pasara lo que pasara, iba a ser siempre así. Y no iba a dejar que Nick lo olvidara._

_- Eso no lo decides tú – le respondió, y puesto que Nick seguía sentado, le hizo ponerse de pie._

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- Demostrarte que aun soy tu padre. Que me tienes que respetar y que no puedes amenazarme – dijo, y se le tumbó encima. En realidad, aunque tenía motivos para hacerlo, no tenía pensado castigarle. No exactamente…._

_PLAS PLAS_

_- ¡No, papá, no!_

_- Ah, ¿con qué vuelvo a ser papá? ¿Sigo siendo tu padre entonces?_

_PLAS PLAS_

_- Papá, por favor._

_- ¿Por favor qué, HIJO?_

_PLAS PLAS_

_- No me pegues…_

_- ¿Qué no te castigue quieres decir? ¿Acaso ya has aprendido lo que quería enseñarte?_

_PLAS PLAS_

_- ¡Siiiiiiii!_

_- ¿Y qué quería enseñarte, hijo?_

_- Que eres mi padre. Y que no puedo decir que ya no lo eres sólo porque esté enfadado._

_- Buen comienzo. ¿Qué más?_

_- Que…que no puedo amenazarte… ni lastimarte._

_- Eso es. Pues no lo olvides, o la próxima vez hablarás con el cinturón._

_- ¡No! – dijo Nick, y se puso a llorar. Esa era la palabra mágica. Chris le levantó, y le envolvió en sus brazos, mientras Nick lloraba. Mira que pronto había vuelto a ser "papá", con unos brazos mágicos para resolver cualquier problema de su "hijo"._

_- Muy bien. Veo que ya lo has entendido del todo. En ese caso, puedes acostarte. – dijo, con una voz falsamente estricta, como si acabara de perdonarle un castigo que en realidad nunca había pensado darle. – Porque no tenemos que continuar esta conversación ¿verdad?_

_- No – le aseguró Nick, con vehemencia._

_- Eso pensaba. – dijo Chris, y le dio un beso. Sólo entonces se permitió sonreír. – Anda, duérmete, que mañana va a ser un día… difícil._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque vamos a recuperar a tu hermano._


	89. Chapter 89: Shock

**N.A.: Tuve un minisegundo de internet, y como había estado escribiendo en Word, pues voy a publicar.**

* * *

REALIDAD 1

- ¡Noooo! - gritó el demonio, hasta que su voz se extinguió con su muerte.

Peter respiró con fatiga, observando cómo las llamas devolvían a ese ser al inframundo. Con ese, eran ya seis los poderes que acumulaba. Estaban los de Leo que a decir verdad eran más de uno. Gracias a él podía orbitar, curar, lanzar rayos, y otras cosas de las que había oído hablar, pero que nunca había probado. Lo cierto es que los poderes de Anciano le asustaban un poco. Sobre todo porque sentía un molesto zumbido en la cabeza, como si alguien quisiera hablar con él que no podía ser otra cosa que las voces de los demás Ancianos. Pero él las ignoraba.

Estaban también sus propios poderes. Y los de aquél último demonio al que se había enfrentado, que expulsaba una especie de ácido que ya había demostrado su efectividad en el hombro de Peter. Tenía también los poderes de dos demonios más, que podían hacer arder a sus víctimas y ahogarlas respectivamente. Y estaban además los poderes de un brujo al que había matado justo después de aniquilar al soldado. Había sido toda una hazaña, y aun así Peter no se sentía demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo. Se decía que eran tonterías, que llevaba demasiado tiempo lejos de casa y por eso pensaba cosas raras… pero lo cierto es que no le hacía feliz la idea de haber matado a dos personas. De alguna manera, él era consciente de que era diferente el aniquilar a un demonio que el matar a un ser humano. Esa diferencia nunca había significado nada para él, pero eso estaba cambiando… Peter veía los rostros del brujo y del soldado constantemente en su cabeza, y eso le impedía disfrutar del poder que había adquirido.

Se crispó. ¿Sería por todo aquello de ser el "demonio de la vida"? ¿Se suponía que debía sentirse mal al matar a alguien? Nunca le había pasado. O nunca había dejado que le afectara, al menos. Siempre había matado a tipos que se lo merecían. Pero aquellos hombres eran inocentes…¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué era ese nudo que sentía en el estómago?

Peter sacudió la cabeza. Esas cosas no podían afectarle. No en aquél momento. Caminó hacia la pared de la cueva en la que se encontraba, y acarició la roca. Creía que ya era lo suficientemente poderoso como para intentar el hechizo que le haría volver a casa: el mismo que había usado Barbas para enviarle allí. Contaba los segundos para volver allí y matar a aquella sanguijuela, pero de una vez y para siempre. Tan sólo le faltaba un ingrediente… algo así como una vela, o cera, que encontraría en la primera casa con la que se topara. Subió a la superficie, reparando en que aquello le costó muy poco: los demonios le huían y nadie trató de impedírselo. Pudo orbitar sin ningún problema. Sonrió.

Al salir afuera, las calles estaban inundadas de líquido rojo. Le llegaba por las rodillas. Era algo tétrico, y morbosos, y sangriento. Tanta sangre hacía pensar en muchas víctimas. Pero ese líquido salía del cielo, y no dejaba de hacerlo. Las gotas cayeron sobre Peter, que protestó, sobre todo cuando impactaron en el hombro que tenía magullado. Se transformó en demonio durante unos segundos. Las quemaduras se curaron; la herida del hombro, provocada por el veneno de aquél demonio, no. Se consoló pensando que no era muy profunda: le había dado sólo de refilón.

Pensó que no debería haberse deshecho de aquél paraguas metálico. No recordaba qué había hecho con él. Lo habría perdido en alguna de sus peleas. A decir verdad, tampoco recordaba demasiado de sus peleas, como si su mente estuviera en blanco. Como si quisiera bloquear ese recuerdo reciente. Suspiró. Y entonces escuchó un gritito agudo. Por instinto, giró la cabeza en busca del sonido, y la vio: una niña que se tapaba inútilmente con las manos, mientras la lluvia caía y la abrasaba con cada gota.

"Estúpida" pensó, e iba a pasar de largo, pero estaba como clavado en su sitio. Se estaba quemando las piernas a causa del líquido, pero no era por eso: era un dolor que podía soportar a la perfección, porque era un proceso lento y él contaba con la ventaja de la auto curación en cuanto decidiera volver a transformarse. No se trataba de eso. No era un impedimento "físico". Algo dentro de él le impedía seguir de largo, y dejar tirada a esa niña.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al caminar en dirección a la chiquilla. Las gotas de lluvia, por suerte no muy intensa, le laceraban la piel, así que entendía perfectamente el dolor de la niña, que debía de llevar un buen rato bajo la lluvia, porque tenía gran parte de su cuerpecito con quemaduras.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? – le gritó Peter, avanzando por el torrente de agua. Dios. Aquello era como… como bañarse en lejía. Quemaba. Mierda. Y el sonido era ensordecedor.

- ¡Mi perrito se ha escapado! – gritó la pequeña.

- ¡Tu perrito ahora mismo será poco más que un perrito caliente! – replico Peter, protegiéndose la cara. - ¡Se habrá quemado! ¡Que es justo lo que nos pasará a nosotros si no nos moveos de aquí!

- ¡Pero no puedo irme sin Mozart!

- Ya lo creo que puedes. Y vas a hacerlo ahora mismo – gritó Peter, pero supo que ya era tarde. Se dio cuenta nada más acercarse: esa niña no estaba viva. La mitad derecha de su cara era…. Estaba…. Bueno, daba náuseas. Completamente abrasada, y hasta….derretida. Estaba viendo un fantasma, como había hecho Leo con su madre. Y a juzgar por los gritos de la niña, ella no recordaba que estaba muerta…Creía que aún sentía dolor…

Peter salió corriendo, en parte a refugiarse, y en parte porque ver aquello le impactó mucho. Él había sido el elegido de esa niña, para dejarse ver. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba tan confundida que había sido un error? ¿Es que no tenía a nadie más? Tal vez vivía en la calle, y la lluvia le había pillado fuera, condenándola a aquella muerte espantosa… Y no podía cruzar al otro lado, porque el mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda.

Se metió debajo de un tejado, se curó sus propias quemaduras, y se sentó en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas. Le dolía el pecho. Le quemaban las lágrimas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto haber visto esa niña muerta? ¡Si era sólo una estúpida cría!

"Sólo una cría." pensaba, como en shock. "No podía ser mucho mayor que Leo."

Sólo una niña, y estaba muerta. El Chris de ese mundo se había enfadado mucho con Nick por pegar a Leo y hacerle un moratón bastante feo. ¿Cómo de enfadado estaría si su pequeño hubiera muerto abrasado? Esa niña no tendría que haber muerto. Tendría padres, o tal vez no, daba igual. Alguien la echaría de menos. Alguien tendría que echarla de menos, era tan pequeña… No podía tener enemigos. No tendría que haber abandonado el mundo todavía.

Y aquél soldado…¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Veintiuno? ¿Veintidós? No eran muchos más de los que tenía él. Tal vez tuviera padres, hermanos, amigos… Y él le había matado de un plumazo, y prácticamente sin motivos. ¡Ah! El pecho le dolía otra vez. De pronto vomitó, y se sintió débil. ¿Sería porque seis poderes eran demasiados para una sola persona? ¿Su ambición le estaba pasando factura? ¿O eran sus delitos, y el Destino, que venía a juzgarle?

Lo oía en su cabeza. "Asesino", decían las voces. Y lo repetían constantemente. No pudo soportarlo. Peter se agarró la cabeza y se aovilló, buscando que las voces se apagaran. Buscando que muriera su conciencia. De pronto entendió por qué esa niña le había elegido a él: para despertarle de su estado de shock. Para desenterrar sus sentimientos de lo más profundo de su conciencia. Para que se diera cuenta de que era un asesino, y de que eso no le gustaba, y de que nunca le había gustado, en realidad.

Se agazapó aún más. Le dolía el estómago, y la cabeza. Sudaba, y tenía frío. A su alrededor, fuera del porche, la lluvia seguía cayendo, con su ruido culpable, delator. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. A lo Edgar Alan Poe*, el escritor de su libro ponía ahí ese sonido para enloquecerle, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Ploc. Ploc Ploc.

"Basta. No puedo soportarlo. Basta"

Lloraba lágrimas de rabia, de ira, porque no quería sentir eso que estaba sintiendo. Rechazaba la culpa, pero era más fuerte que él, y le estaba matando.

- Papá... – susurró. ¿Qué pensaría su padre al verle así? ¿Qué diría del despojo cobarde en el que se había convertido su hijo? Y la lluvia… la maldita lluvia que no dejaba de caer…. ¿Qué pensaría Chris? Recordó la decepción en sus ojos al descubrir que era un asesino. ¿Qué pensaría ahora que lo había vuelto a hacer? Seguro que ya no estaba tan orgulloso de él… - Chris… - gimió, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.

Cerró los ojos, pero el dolor no desapareció con la luz. Volvió a abrirlos, y sintió que se mareaba. Desesperado, se dejó llevar, y orbitó al único sitio dentro de aquél extraño mundo al que podía llamar hogar. Apareció en su casa...

- Chris –volvió a decir, y se desmayó.

Se despertó en su cama. Alguien le había puesto el pijama, y le había limpiado la sangre. Se sentía limpio, y bien. Se movió un poco para darse la vuelta, y entonces supo que no estaba sólo.

- ¡Peter! – dijo Chris, y estuvo a su lado en un segundo. Movió sus manos con nerviosismo, pero no se atrevió a tocarle, por temor a asustarle.

- Chris…

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Vivo. Por alguna razón creo que eso es algo de lo que debería alegrarme…

- Ya lo creo. ¡Estabas abrasado! ¿Es que acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¿Qué hacías ahí fuera con esta lluvia?

- Soy un demonio. El fuego no me afecta tanto como a vosotros. No me quemo con tanta rapidez…- dijo Peter, encontrando de pronto una explicación a su resistencia a la lluvia ácida.

- ¡Eres las narices! ¡Sólo eres mitad demonio, y aun así, los demonios también se queman. Tardarán más o tardarán menos, pero se queman. ¡Y eso no era fuego, sino lluvia de sangre! ¡Ahí fuera es como si hubiera ríos de lava, muchacho!

- Dolía un poco – reconoció Chris.

- ¿Un poco? ¡Si mi hermano no te hubiera curado…! ¿Sabes el aspecto que tenías al venir aquí?

¿Wyatt había estado ahí? Bueno, no era "su" Wyatt. No debía alegrarse.

- Pues a mí no me dolía…

"Sólo me dolía el pecho, y la conciencia" añadió para sí.

- Ya te dolerá, ya… - gruñó Chris, y a Peter le sonó como una amenaza. Luego, le oyó suspirar, y pareció un poco menos molesto. – Estás bien. Me habías asustado, chico.

- Soy un hueso duro de roer.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí fuera?

- Cosas.

- ¿Cosas? ¿Como conseguir poderes, quieres decir? Mi padre dice que ahora eres más poderoso.

- Lo soy. ¿Está él aquí?

- No. Ha tenido que irse. Y deberías estar agradecido por eso, porque después de quitarle sus poderes no iba a estar muy contento de verte – masculló Chris. Al reparar en el gesto triste de Peter rectificó – Es broma. Se alegraría mucho de verte, y saber que estás bien… Él mismo te dijo que somos como tu segunda familia…

No notó que el chico se animara y se preguntó por qué. En realidad, eran muchas las preguntas que aún tenía que hacerle.

- ¿Por qué viniste en… ese estado? ¿Qué te pasó? Estabas tumbado, llorabas…y te desmayaste… ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

Peter no respondió. Chris se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y muy despacito, para no alterarle, trató de acariciarle el pelo, como hacía con su propio Peter. El pelo era una "zona totalmente vetada" para aquél chico, pero en aquella ocasión no se puso nervioso, sino que más bien pareció agradecerlo. Eso confirmó las sospechas de Chris de que algo le ocurría.

- Peter… ¿qué te pasó? – insistió, con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz.

Peter cerró los ojos para sentir las caricias. Al principio respiraba aceleradamente, algo inquieto. Luego logró relajarse y disfrutar del contacto. El tono duce que empleó Chris le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Sin poder remediarlo, las dejó salir, como un torrente silencioso.

- ¡Peter! – exclamó Chris, con pena, al ver que lloraba. - ¿Qué sucede? Me lo puedes contar, cariño.

- No, no puedo – balbuceó.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque entonces me odiarás más de lo que ya lo haces.

- Pero si yo no te odio.

- Lo haces, y lo harás más si te enteras de lo que he hecho.

- ¿Qué has hecho, corazón? Puedes decírmelo. Siempre puedes decírmelo.

- Esto no.

Chris no entendía nada, pero por primera vez desde que había conocido a ese chico le estaba viendo llorar con lágrimas de arrepentimiento. No de tristeza, no por haber sido castigado, sino de arrepentimiento sincero, tal como solían llorar sus hijos. Sabía que tenía que ser compresivo. Peter necesitaba que lo fuera.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que me enfade? No me voy a enfadar. No cuando estás llorando así y estás siendo sincero conmigo. Serás muy buen actor, como tu numerito con lo del abrazo, pero esto no lo puedes fingir. Estás muy triste por algo, y lo único que yo voy a hacer es consolarte.

- Y castigarme.

- Tal vez – dijo Chris, tras pensarlo un poco. – Tengo motivos ¿no crees? Te fuiste, sin decirle nada a nadie, y robaste los poderes de "tu abuelo". Saliste ahí fuera, con esa lluvia asesina…

La palabra "asesina" hizo que Peter empezara a llorar más fuerte. Chris malinterpretó esos renovados sollozos.

- Eh, vamos. No tienes que ponerte así. A lo mejor no te castigo. Ya veremos ¿vale? Peter, ya sabes que los errores tienen consecuencias. Podías… podías haber muerto ahí fuera, y lo de robar los poderes de un Anciano no estuvo nada bien…No estoy enfadado ¿de acuerdo? Pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo nunca… a tu padre tampoco le habría gustado, y es por eso por lo que estás en problemas. Vamos, no llores. Con la cantidad de veces que te metes en líos, ya tendrías que estar acostumbrado – bromeó, buscando hacerle sonreír un poco, pero no tuvo éxito. Suspiró. No sabía qué hacer. Era evidente que la idea de un castigo no le gustaba a nadie, pero Peter estaba llorando por algo más, estaba casi seguro de eso. Le siguió acariciando, haciéndole ver que seguía ahí, junto a él. - ¿Qué más hay, cariño? Sea lo que sea, no importa cómo sea de malo. Mis oídos son tuyos, para escucharte. Siempre.

Peter siguió en silencio un rato más. ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan amable? ¿Sería verdad que no le odiaba? ¿No le odiaba después de cómo les había tratado a todos, de cómo se había portado, de todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida? Era más que no odiarle. Parecía que ese hombre le quería. Pensar eso le hizo querer llorar todavía más, con una emoción indescriptible de la cual se avergonzó. Peter no se sentía digno del afecto de Chris, cuando hasta hacía poco pensaba más bien que los santurrones de aquella realidad no eran dignos de él.

- He matado a dos personas – soltó de pronto. Chris había dejado de presionarle, pero seguía allí, junto a él, y Peter sabía que le escucharía. – Las he matado. A uno para robarle su poder... aunque en realidad podía habérselo quitado sin matarle. Y al otro… al otro simplemente le maté, y ya.

Chris se quedó en silencio, asimilando la información. Peter ya le había dicho que era un asesino. Era algo que ya sabía, pero no por eso fue más sencillo de escuchar. Era cierto que se trataba de algo muy malo. Lo peor que un ser humano podía hacer, a juicio de Chris. Cruzaba esa línea de lo "imperdonable". Y, sin embargo, el chico estaba ahí, llorando, sintiéndose un miserable. Paradójicamente, en ese momento en el que Peter había hecho algo horrible, a Chris le quedó claro que no era malo. Tampoco era una buena persona, pero podía llegar a serlo. Ese llanto era un primer gran paso. La señal de que tal vez estuviera cambiando. La señal de que quería hacerlo.

Antes de poder poner en voz alta las conclusiones a las que había llegado, Peter habló de nuevo, muy rápido, como nervioso.

- Te dije que era algo malo. Vi cómo me miraste la otra vez….Sé lo que piensas de lo que he hecho. Sé que es de esas cosas que además no tienen solución. No quería decírtelo…pero no podía más y tenía que volver aquí… No fue una decisión premeditada. Me sentía sólo, estaba asustado, y orbité aquí, sin más. Sabía que no sería bien recibido pero no pude evitarlo. Sé que es demasiado tarde pero… tú método me gusta más. Un método en el que nadie muere.

Chris le escuchó con atención. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había dejado de acariciarle, y comenzó a hacerlo otra vez.

- Sí eres bien recibido. Y has hecho bien en volver aquí. Lo que no tendrías que haber hecho es irte.

- Me iré en seguida…

- Por encima de mi cadáver…

- Pero… tú no quieres a alguien como yo en tu casa…

- ¿Quién te da derecho a decidir lo que yo quiero o dejo de querer?

- ¡He matado a dos personas! – gritó Peter, con rabia y lágrimas de frustración. Parecía querer decir algo como "¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que he hecho? Porque yo sí. Por primera vez en mi vida me doy cuenta, y no me gusta."

- Tú decidiste volver aquí. Esa fue tu elección. Ahora yo no voy a dejar que te vayas, y ya no tienes opción de decidir nada. Hiciste un acto de confianza. Lo dejaste en mis manos porque, según dices, mi método te gusta más. Esa es más o menos la relación que tengo con mis hijos, Peter. A ellos muchas veces no les gustan mis normas ni lo que yo dispongo, pero confían en mí para ser su padre. Todo lo demás corre de mi cuenta. Por fin has entendido que así es como tiene que ser.

Peter no dijo nada, pero inmediatamente se sintió mejor, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. El alivio se extendió por cada poro de su piel. Disfrutó de la sensación. Su respiración se sosegó. Los minutos pasaron, y dejó de llorar, siempre bajo el amparo de los mimos cariñosos de Christopher, a cuyo contacto se había acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo, como si él fuera la única persona con permiso para tocarle.

- No te equivoques – dijo Chris, unos diez minutos después – Lo que has hecho es… demasiado. Si fueras de éste mundo, tendríamos un problema. Las palabras "juicio" y "cárcel", tendrían que aparecer en la conversación, y yo tendría un problema doble, porque no estaría dispuesto a dejar que te encerraran en ningún sitio, y a la vez no tendría más remedio que planteármelo. Si fueras de éste mundo, la mitad de la comunidad mágica se nos echaría encima, y mi familia tendría un problema grandísimo, que no sería ni la mitad de grande del problema que tendrías tú. Pero, por suerte para ti, no eres de éste mundo. Aun así… lo que has hecho…

- …no puede quedar impune – terminó Peter por él, armándose de valor.

- No, desde luego que no. Te has escapado, has robado poderes que no son tuyos, te has puesto en peligro y has… has matado. Son cosas que no puedes hacer. Cosas que no pueden volver a pasar, porque nunca más voy a temer por tu vida, y nunca más voy a ver esa mirada torturada en tus ojos, como de un… alma rota. Porque Peter, cada vez que matas a una persona, tu alma se rompe un poco más. Es por eso que sentías…dolor…Es por eso que te has desmayado: por fin has entendido lo horrible que es el asesinato, y no has podido con ello. Nadie puede con ello. Nadie puede sólo. Me da igual si éste no es tu mundo. Me da igual si en tu mundo matar a alguien no es un error. Aquí sí lo es, y para mí lo es en cualquier lugar. Nadie puede elegir sobre la vida de otra persona. Nadie tiene ese derecho, ni debería tener ese poder.

Peter le escuchó con mucha atención. Estaba esperando oír algo así como "por eso tienes que irte de mi casa" o "por eso no quiero volver a saber nada de ti".

- Tienes que entender que para esas personas no hay vuelta de hoja. Tú has puesto fin a sus vidas, y no es algo que puedas reparar así como así. No se puede deshacer. Es por eso que en realidad, cualquier castigo que recibas será demasiado indulgente. Ninguna pena será equiparable al …"crimen"… por llamarlo de alguna manera.

- Hay algo que sí lo sería… - susurró Peter, muy bajito, pero Chris le oyó, y además entendió lo que quería decir.

- Yo no creo en la pena de muerte, jamás dejaría que nadie te matara, por supuesto no lo haría yo mismo, y en realidad tampoco sería equiparable. Matar al asesino no es justicia. Es venganza. Eso puede estar bien para calmar la ira de quienes han perdido a un ser querido, pero no beneficia a mundo, sino que lo perjudica, porque se suma una pérdida más. No, Peter. Ni siquiera quiero que te lo plantees. Y eso me lleva a otra cuestión importante: si te pareces en algo a mi Peter, hay algo que no sabes manejar y es la culpa. Por eso quiero dejar claro que no tienes derecho a…autocastigarte. No puedes suicidarte ni hacerte daño de ninguna otra manera para "compensar" lo que has hecho. Tu castigo lo decido sólo yo. – aseguró Christopher, que ya había tenido demasiadas experiencias con intentos de suicidio ajenos - En esta ocasión, tu mayor castigo es tu propia culpa, que tal vez te acompañe toda la vida, aunque yo voy a intentar que no sea así. Y, como decía, nada será equiparable a lo que se ha sucedido. Las "consecuencias" nunca se ajustarán al "error". Por eso cualquier castigo que te ponga tendrá otra finalidad… la de hacerte entender en quién tienes que apoyarte… la de hacer que nunca olvides la decisión que hoy has tomado al venir aquí y confiar en mí. Tú has regresado aquí, y ahora tienes que hacerte cargo de lo que has hecho. Por eso necesito que sigas confiando en mí, y aceptes lo que yo decida. Cualquier castigo que yo te imponga, será el que merezcas. Será suficiente, y será necesario.

Peter tragó saliva. ¿Tan malo iba a ser que le pedía que confiara en él para llevarlo a cabo? Por lo deponerse en peligro, escaparse, y robar poderes de la familia su padre le habría dado una paliza con el cinturón, que era una de las cosas más horribles en el mundo para Peter. Probablemente a su padre le hubiera dado igual lo de los asesinatos. Antes bien le habría felicitado, así que no tenía ni idea de cuales podían ser las "consecuencias" para eso. Saber que estaba distanciando su forma de pensar de la de su padre le inquietaba un poco, pero sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. El asesinato estaba mal, y si su padre pensaba otra cosa estaba equivocado…Y Christopher tenía razón. Siempre la había tenido, en todo. Su forma de actuar era la correcta. Y tenía razón: él había confiado en Chris, cuando había decidido volver. Finalmente había tomado su decisión, y ya no podía echase atrás. Sería mejor que le diera la bienvenida al mundo de la cursilería; al país de las piruletas y del arcoíris. Aunque probablemente eso quedaba muy lejos de lo que Chris había planeado para él…

- Confío en ti – susurró. – Todo lo demás es confuso. No tengo nada claro, y tengo mucho miedo. Pero confío en ti.

- Bien. En ese caso, primero lo primero: ve a tomar un baño y a comer algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Y no puedo hacer eso después?

- Sin discutir, Peter. Realmente necesitas aprender a hacer lo que te dicen sin convertir todo en una pelea.

Peter cerró el pico, y obedeció, pero realmente odiaba postergarlo. La espera le mataba. Le hacía imaginar cosas horribles como Christopher descuartizándolo y dándole a comer a ese chucho que tenían…O Christopher torturándolo en alguna clase de habitación del pánico… Sí, definitivamente su imaginación le jugaba muy malas pasadas durante aquél agónico tiempo de espera, aunque tuvo que reconocer que la idea de un baño no le parecía mala del todo, y lo de comer algo era definitivamente una cuestión de necesidad. Su estómago rugía.

Mientras Peter estaba en el baño, Christopher bajó a hablar con Amy, que dejó a Leo y a Nick viendo la tele para salir a hablar con él.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó ella - ¿Cómo está?

- Se ha despertado. Se ha abierto a mí. Pero… no sé cómo voy a hacer frente a esto – confesó Chris, y se lo contó todo. Lo que había dicho Peter, y lo que había dicho él. Amy se horrorizó al enterarse de los asesinatos, pero supo sobreponerse.

- Así que… ¿le vas a castigar? – preguntó, extrayéndolo de las propias palabras de Chris. Él asintió. - ¿Tendrá sentido hacerlo?

- No me he rendido con él, si es lo que preguntas. Así que sí, tendrá sentido.

- Pero… ¿qué vas a hacer? Chris, esto no es como si no hubiese hecho la tarea o como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra. Entiendo que lo que ha hecho es…horrible. Así que… ¿qué vas a hacer? Si le haces daño tampoco servirá de nada.

- No tengo pensado hacerle daño. Quiero quitarle la culpa. Quiero enseñarle quién está a cargo. Quiero enseñarle a confiar en mí, en vez de a salir corriendo. Quiero enseñarle que los actos tienen consecuencias, pero también tienen perdón. Incluso…esto. Creo.

- Yo… no estoy tan segura de que esta vez se le pueda perdonar.

- Para el mundo del que viene, el arrepentimiento que siente es un gran paso.

- Para el mundo del que viene, sentir arrepentimiento es un error – replicó Amy. - ¿Hasta qué punto puedes enseñarle a un león a no comer carne?

- Estoy dispuesto a comprobarlo.

- Si tú lo estás, yo también, entonces. – dijo Amy y Chris volvió a sentir lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de aquella mujer. Se agachó para darle un beso.

- No puedo ofrecerte una vida normal – la dijo. – Esto va a seguir pasando. Constantemente. He perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que mis padres salvaron el mundo. Yo no quería esto. Quería una vida tranquila, junto a mis hijos, pero esto es lo que pasa cuando me permito esa clase de egoísmos. Cuando bajo la guardia, y dejo que se lleven a mi hijo delante de mis narices.

- Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Chris.

- Tal vez no del todo. Sin duda el responsable es  
el otro Christopher. ¿Será cierto que se está volviendo bueno? Eso no va a salvarle. Me quitó a mi hijo. Provocó… todo esto.

- El hijo se vuelve bueno cuando el padre también lo hace – reflexionó Amy. – Parece que los Haliwell tenéis la habilidad de cambiar a las personas.

- Está por ver si es una habilidad o una maldición – dijo Chris, suspirando. Se fijó en la televisión, encendida y con un murmullo ininteligible por la distancia que los separaba del aparato. - ¿Han dicho algo interesante?

- La teoría más respaldada es que el mundo se va a la mierda – resumió Amy – Está prohibido salir a la calle y se ha declarado el estado de emergencia.

- ¿El estado? ¿Acaso esto sólo está sucediendo en San Francisco?

- No. Está sucediendo en todo el mundo.

- Lo que temía. ¿Europa también?

- Todo el mundo, Chris. Hasta las malditas islas de la Conchinchina.

- ¿Han pensado en alguna solución?

- Bueno, el número de creyentes ha aumentado repentinamente – respondió Amy, con cierta sorna. – Pero no, nadie sabe cómo salir de esta.

- Yo tampoco, para serte sincero. Pero sé que no puedo seguir de brazos cruzados. Con poderes o sin ellos, tengo que parar esto.

- De momento lo único que tienes que hacer es comer algo – replicó Amy, y le empujó para que fuera a la cocina.

Llamaron a todos para que fueran a comer. El apetito de Peter se había extinguido. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el estómago cerrado. Una nueva fase de su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado. Pero Chris ya había lidiado con eso muchas veces en sus hijos.

- Vamos, Peter, come algo.

- No tengo hambre.

- Aun así…

- Pero no me apetece.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado antes? Yo digo, y tú haces. Ahórrate el pensar, así es más sencillo.

- ¿Cómo un robot? – preguntó Peter, con sarcasmo.

- Como un chico obediente que sabe lo que le conviene – dijo Chris, y para Peter sonó muy convincente, así que cogió el tenedor y fue dando mordisquitos pequeños.

Nick y Leo comieron en un extraño silencio, tal vez conscientes de que había sucedido algo grave, tal vez impactados por lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo. Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Peter miró a Chris, algo confundido, como esperando una señal.

- Peter, espérame en tu cuarto. Yo subo enseguida – le dijo, como si fueran a hacer alguna clase de actividad padre-hijo en vez de a ajustar cuentas. Peter se fue, intentando ser valiente. Intentándolo de verdad. Chris había sido bueno con él, y si decidía dejar de serlo, él se lo merecía.

Chris no tardó mucho en subir. Sólo dedicó un par de minutos a pensar lo que iba a decir, aunque lo tenía más o menos claro. Al entrar en la habitación de Peter, el chico parecía realmente asustado. Estaba sentado en la cama, pero cuando Chris entró se puso de pie, y luego no supo qué hacer, ni dónde ponerse. Era como si se sintiera perdido, y al mismo tiempo quisiera demostrarle a Chris que iba a obedecerle en todo. Chris entendió que primero tenía que conseguir que se tranquilizara un poco, así que iba a empezar por la parte menos difícil de la conversación.

- Cuando viniste con la ropa toda sucia y llena de sangre te puse el pijama. Va a venirte bien, porque no puedes salir de tu cuarto en lo que queda de día.

Peter abrió un poco la boca, como para protestar, pero luego la cerró, y asintió. Chris casi sonrió: no se le escapaba que ese comportamiento dócil, aunque propio de "su" Peter, era algo totalmente nuevo para esa otra versión.

- Le devolverás los poderes a tu abue… a Leo, en cuando tengas ocasión, y le preguntarás qué puedes hacer para compensarle – prosiguió Chris. Era importante que el chico entendiera que sus acciones tenían repercusiones en los demás, y por tanto requerían una compensación. Era algo que aprendían los niños pequeños, pero era probable que a ese chico no se lo hubieran enseñado. – No vas a poder hacer casi nada durante...durante el tiempo que estés aquí, porque sigue en pie eso de ayudarte a volver a tu mundo. Hasta que vuelvas, estás castigado. No habrá televisión, ni ordenador, ni música, ni libros, ni nada, pero tampoco vas a tener tiempos muertos porque no quiero que esa cabecita tuya tenga ocasión de maquinar nada. Dedicarás tu tiempo libre de los próximos días a actividades no destructivas que resulten útiles para alguien. Mi recomendación es que pases tiempo con Leo: al otro Peter le encantaba y hacía que los dos fueran felices. Te acostarás a las nueve. No a las diez, ni a las nueve y media: a las nueve. Te podrás levantar cuando se te antoje, pero después de desayunar quiero que copies todos los días un pasaje del Libro de las Sombras. También puedes ayudarme a buscar una solución a este lío pero SIN salir de casa.

Peter no dijo nada, pero aquello le parecía injusto. Iba a ser mortalmente aburrido. Luego recordó lo que había hecho y supo que salía demasiado bien parado, así que no se quejó. Solamente se atrevió a decir con un hilo de voz:

- No creo que pueda tocar vuestro libro. El Libro de mi mundo no puede tocarlo la gente buena, así que es de suponer que el vuestro no puede tocarlo la gente mala.

- Está por ver que tú seas malo, Peter, pero si resulta que no puedes tocarlo buscaremos otra alternativa. – dijo Chris, con paciencia. Sabía ver el esfuerzo que Peter estaba haciendo por comportarse, y lo agradecía. Era un motivo más para pensar que el chico era más gris que negro. - Por mi parte está todo dicho. Ahora… - anunció Chris, y se sentó en la cama – hay un par de cosas que tenemos que reforzar, y otras que tenemos que aprender. Así que quiero que vengas aquí y que recuerdes que aunque te voy a tocar, porque es inevitable y aunque te va a doler, porque es un castigo, hemos quedado en que confías en mí, y eso implica que confías en que no voy a hacerte verdadero daño.

Peter se mordió el labio. Miró la puerta con muchas tentaciones, y Chris captó a la perfección esa mirada.

- ¿De qué serviría, Peter? ¿De veras quieres salir corriendo? ¿Quieres seguir huyendo? Tú me lo dijiste: ya estás cansado de huir. Esta es la forma de dejar de hacerlo.

Notó cómo Peter vacilaba, pillado por esas palabras.

- Peter, ya te he dicho varias veces que eres como mi hijo. En cierto modo lo eres y sabes que…

- No, no lo soy – interrumpió Peter – Si fuera tu hijo no estarías siendo tan amable. Estarías realmente horrorizado por lo que hice. Estarías furioso, desesperado, irascible, enloquecido y decepcionado. Pero de mí ya te lo esperabas.

Chris meditó en silencio lo ciertas que eran las palabras de Peter. Se imaginó por ejemplo a Nick siendo un asesino, y simplemente no pudo terminar de imaginárselo. Peter parecía triste porque él no estuviera decepcionado. Qué irónico.

- Tienes razón, Peter. De ti, de alguna forma, ya me lo esperaba. Pero no porque piense que estás estropeado, o que no tienes solución, sino porque vienes de un mundo con reglas diferentes y era lógico pensar que ibas a aplicar aquí esas reglas. Es como si le pides a un lobo que no se coma a una oveja sólo porque en vez de en Estados Unidos se le lleven a Europa. Yo había esperado que no lo hicieras, pero es lógico que las costumbres de diecisiete años puedan con las de unos pocos días. Lo que no me esperaba es que tú sólo reaccionaras y lamentaras lo sucedido. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, Peter, y es algo muy bueno. No pienses que no doy un céntimo por ti. Es precisamente porque no me he rendido contigo por lo que estoy haciendo esto.

Peter le miró a los ojos y no vio desprecio, o asco, sino comprensión. Tal vez fuera cierto que no se había rendido con él. Peter se preguntaba si aquella era de esas veces en las que después de un castigo tenía derecho a un abrazo. Si era así nunca se volvería a quejar de las manías de ese hombre con respecto a abrazarle a todas horas, porque realmente quería ese abrazo. Realmente quería saber que seguía habiendo una oportunidad ahí para él. Quería sentirse perdonado y ser capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo. Así que dio un pasito hacia delante. Y luego otro.

A Chris le hacía gracia esa forma de moverse de aquél chico cuando estaba en plan tímido o inseguro, como a pasitos que le hacían parecer más pequeño. Dejó que se acercara. Cuando le tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tomó del brazo con suavidad, acompañándole con este gesto mientras se inclinaba. Una vez le tuvo encima, le colocó bien para que ambos estuvieran cómodos. Chris no quería ser ni siquiera un poco violento. Más bien se esforzaba por estar tranquilo, y actuar con calma. Dejo su mano quieta sobre la espalda de Peter.

- ¿Preparado? – preguntó.

Creyó escuchar un muy vacilante "sí", así que comenzó. Levantó la mano y la dejó caer en la parte alta de los muslos. Y siguió haciéndolo rítmicamente. Primero derecha, luego izquierda. No estaba siendo muy fuerte, pero tras las primeras veinte Peter comenzó a moverse un poco, echando por tierra sus intenciones de aguantar estoicamente. Era más de impaciencia y nerviosismo que por verdadero dolor.

Chris continuó igual durante cinco minutos. Peter estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida había recibido tantas palmadas. Le dolía bastante, a pesar de que era consciente de que Chris apenas estaba usando fuerza. Se sentía a punto de llorar.

- De casa no se huye, y mientras estés en éste mundo, esta es tu casa – dijo Chris y comenzó a usar más fuerza.

PLAS

Al sentir el primer golpe fuerte, sin poderlo evitar, Peter se echó a llorar. Se sentía muy vulnerable, llevaba ya un buen rato en esa posición, y llorar hasta quedarse seco le parecía en ese momento una muy buena idea.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Peter intentó protegerse con una mano, pero Chris se la sujetó y ya no le soltó, agarrándole con una mezcla de firmeza y cariño. Era como si le dijera: "Estoy aquí, y no voy a soltarte. Estoy contigo."

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- ¡Ah! – se quejó Peter, sin poder aguantarlo más. Era extraño: Peter había experimentado dosis mucho más altas de dolor en otros momentos de su vida, y no se había sentido tan crío, tan débil…con tantas ganas de decir "por favor para, y abrázame". ¿El objetivo de esa clase de castigos era hacerle sentir un niño? Porque si era ese lo conseguía a la perfección. Y también le hacía sentir…un quejica. Objetivamente le había dolido mucho más la herida en el hombro, por ejemplo, y había aguantado sin quejarse. Por cierto… la herida ya no estaba. ¿Se la habría curado Wyatt también?

- Los poderes ajenos no se roban. Tienes ese don para hacer un buen uso de él. Salvo emergencias, o con permiso, NO se cogen los poderes de la familia. – prosiguió Chris, y fue extraño, porque a Peter le sonó como si hubiese cogido dinero o algo así. Entendió que iba más allá del hecho en sí de haberle quitado los poderes a Leo: era una cuestión de confianza. ¿Cómo iban a confiar en él si les engañaba para robar sus poderes?

Peter quería que confiaran en él. Estaba cansado de que no lo hicieran. Ni su propio padre confiaba en él pero eso era porque le había dado buenos motivos. Cuando el Chris de su mundo le veía con un cuchillo no pensaba: "ah, mira, va a comer" sino que se angustiaba y se preguntaba "¿va a clavármelo o a intentar cortarse las venas?". Se había cansado de que la gente se preguntara esas cosas cuando estaba con él. El confiaba en su padre y… también en aquél Chris, así que era hora de que ellos pudieran confiar en él.

Peter notó entonces cómo Chris le bajaba el pantalón. Con la mano que tenía libre, agarró con fuerza las sábanas de la cama y respiró hondo. Iluso de él, cuando había notado que Chris no se había quitado el cinturón, había pensado que aquello no iba a ser tan malo. Pero aquella estaba siendo la paliza más larga de toda su vida, aunque no la más dolorosa. Aún.

SMACK SMACK SMACK Ufff SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK ¡Ah! SMACK SMACK

"No grites, Peter, no grites. Vamos, puedes aguantar sin gritar" se dijo.

Y pudo. Pero llorar, lloraba como una magdalena.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

- Los problemas no se huyen. La rabia no soluciona nada. Tener poder no te da derecho a abusar de él. Tener la capacidad física de matar a alguien no significa que puedas hacerlo.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

- Que te hayan enseñado algo desde pequeño, no significa que sea lo correcto. Eres mayor, y empiezas a pensar por ti mismo. Aunque nunca llegues a ser Teresa de Calcuta, porque en realidad puede que no debas ser así según las reglas del universo, el asesinato tiene que estar fuera de tu campo. Tú sabes que lo está, y por eso has colapsado.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

A Peter dejó de importarle todo. Sólo podía llorar, como el crío que era, que por un par de palmadas ya siente que es el fin del mundo.

"Han sido más que un par de palmadas" protestó su orgullo. "No vas a poder sentarte hasta la próxima Navidad"

Sin embargo, notó que Chris había parado, y empezó a hacer circulitos en su espalda. Siguió llorando durante un buen rato, y Chris no dejó de acariciarle en ningún momento. Cuando notó que Peter lloraba un poco menos, quitó la mano para dejar que se levantara, pero empezó a llorar de nuevo así que continuó con los mimos.

- Sshh. Ya está. Ya pasó.

- No. – lloriqueó Peter. – No pasó.

- ¿No? Mmm. Tal vez tenga un remedio para eso. Pero necesito que te levantes. – dijo Chris, pero no consiguió que se levantara. Antes bien, Peter renovó sus sollozos. – Vamos, grandullón. Sé que te duele, pero ya se acabó. Ahora voy a comerte a besos, y luego le diré a Amy que te coma también, y así ya no te dolerá nada, porque no vamos a dejar ni un pedacito.

Contra su voluntad, Peter sonrió un poco, aunque Chris no pudo verlo. No obstante, en seguida volvió a entristecerse de nuevo.

- Siempre me va a doler.

- ¿Siempre? Qué va. No pego tan fuerte. Wyatt dice que soy un debilucho.

- No estoy hablando de eso. Siempre me va a doler esta cosa que llamas culpa.

- Después de un castigo todo queda perdonado, Peter, e incluso antes. Ya está. Fin de la historia.

- No. Sólo es el principio. Yo…yo… yo les maté – soltó Peter, y se rompió de nuevo. Chris le incorporó un poco con suavidad y le sostuvo en sus brazos mientras el chico lloraba y convulsionaba por los sollozos. De vez en cuando le daba un beso en la frente y le acariciaba el pelo. El chico no pareció ni notar que le estaba tocando.

Finalmente, cinco minutos después, tal vez porque ya se había desahogado, tal vez por agotamiento de tanto llorar, Peter pareció calmarse. Con un poco de su colaboración, Chris pudo levantarle del todo y subirle la ropa. Luego le hizo tumbarse de nuevo y le siguió acariciando. Tenía un aspecto tan desgraciado que parecía seguir llorando sin sollozos ni lágrimas.

- Peter, en ocasiones como esta en la que uno, por mucho que quiera, no puedes deshacer lo que ha hecho, no sirve de nada mirar hacia atrás. Hay que mirar hacia adelante, y vivir para reparar el error. Dentro de poco volverás a tu mundo, y todo esto habrá servido de algo si, una vez allí, eres capaz de no volver a hacer lo que te tiene tan destrozado. Todo tiene perdón, Peter. A veces uno cree que no, a veces los demás creen que no, pero lo tiene. Si fueras mi Peter te diría que "Dios siempre perdona"…

- Yo no sé lo que hará Dios. Pero a mí me basta con queme perdones tú.

- Yo ya te he perdonado, cielo. Lo hice en el mismo momento en el que te vi en el suelo cubierto de sangre y con una fea herida en el hombro. Por cierto ¿cómo te la hiciste?

- Veneno demoníaco. Mis poderes de curación no podían con ello…

- De la misma forma que un luz blanca no puede con el veneno de un luz negra – pensó Chris, en voz alta.- ¿Aún te duele?

- Depende.

- ¿De qué?

- De lo que me estés preguntando. El hombro está perfectamente.

- La culpa remitirá, Pete. Ya verás que…

- No me refería a eso – cortó Peter, y a Chris le quedó claro qué parte exacta de su anatomía era la que le dolía.

- Oh, en ese caso es perfecto. Espero que así no olvides lo que pasará si vuelves a tener la brillante idea de escapar de casa.

Peter hizo un mohín, y luego puso un puchero. Fue tan idéntico a "su" Peter, que Chris se tuvo que reír. Le dio un beso en la frente. Peter se rió también, por su propio deje infantil intencionado, y Chris se sorprendió. No era COMO su Peter, es que era SU Peter. De otro mundo, de acuerdo, pero esa risa era la de su hijo.

- Pagaría por escuchar constantemente ese sonido. – comentó, y Peter le regaló una sonrisa en respuesta. Se sentía muy cansado, y no pudo reprimir un bostezo. – Duérmete, si quieres.

- Si apenas es por la tarde…- se quejó.

- Pero tú tienes sueño ahora. Además, pequeño recluso, no hay muchas cosas que puedas hacer.

- Pero no me quiero dormir- siguió protestando Peter en ese tono infantil y mimoso que tanto enternecía a Chris.

- Bueno, pues entonces busquemos algo que podamos hacer. – accedió Chris – Tengo cierta curiosidad morbosa por saber qué cosas en tu vida han sido diferentes a la de mi Peter. Podríamos hacer una ronda de preguntas y respuestas.

Peter pareció meditarlo. Le gustaba el uso del plural, y la perspectiva de que Chris se quedara con él. No soportaba estar sólo después de un castigo.

- Vale, siempre y cuando yo también pueda preguntar.

- Hecho. En ese caso, voy a por un zumo ¿quieres? Y hablamos.

- Mmm ¿Zumo? – preguntó Peter, no muy atraído por la idea.

- ¿Coca-cola? – ofreció Chris, pensando que tal vez no le gustara el zumo.

- ¿Whisky? – contraatacó Peter.

- ¿Nada? – replicó Chris, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

- ¿Cerveza?

- No tientes tu suerte. No voy a darte alcohol.

- Vaya mi…migraña, vaya migraña repentina. – dijo Peter, cambiando a tiempo su frase al ver la mirada que le echó Chris. - Creo que va a ser mejor que no tome alcohol, si.

Chris no pudo evitar sonreír ante la forma en la que el chico había reconstruido su frase.

- Coca-cola estará bien, entonces. – zanjó Chris, y fue a por ellas. Tardó muy poco en volver a subir. Encontró a Peter sentado en la cama, que por lo visto y contra sus propios pronósticos, sí podía volver a sentarse, aunque no estaba cómodo del todo.

- ¿De veras no me dejas beber nada de alcohol? – preguntó, mientras cogía el refresco.

- No hasta los 21.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio. Tal vez una copa en Navidad.

- Pero yo ya no estaré aquí en Navidad.

- Mala suerte.

- Cuando vuelva a mi mundo sí beberé. Siempre lo he hecho, desde los catorce.

- Mi mundo, mis reglas.

- Jo.

- Ey, que la Coca-cola está muy buena. Mira ¿ves? Yo también tomo una.

Peter le miro mal, pero dejó de insistir. Luego se puso pensativo.

- Es una pena.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Chris, sin saber si seguían hablando del tema de las bebidas.

- Que no esté aquí en Navidad. Que no vaya a volver aquí… nunca. Un mundo u otro. Es una pena no poder tener los dos.

Chris sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Esto ya te va gustando más?

- A ratos. Con la lluvia y todo eso no es que sea el paraíso pero… es bueno que de vez en cuando sean amable con uno. Nada más llegar aquí un hombre que no me conocía de nada me mostró el camino para llegar aquí, y me trajo. Al principio me asqueó, pero no puedo negar que es agradable recibir algo más que insultos o gritos…

- Puedes llevarte eso a tu realidad, Peter. Tú puedes ser el principio del cambio. Cada uno recibe lo que da. Sé amable, y recibirás amabilidad.

- Pero es que no sé si mi mundo debe cambiar, Christopher. Mira esta lluvia. Mira lo que… hemos hecho.

Para eso Chris no tenía respuesta. Todo eso de que tuviera que haber un mundo malo era una mierda. Él había conocido a Peter. Diablos, se había encariñado con él. Quería pensar que iba a vivir en un mundo como el suyo, o mejor, y no en esa basura autodestructiva que era el universo malo. Pero, tal y como el chico acababa de decir, había algo que le rondaba la mente. ¿Y si no debía ser así? ¿Y si esa era una de esas cosas que no debían cambiarse, como lo de curar a Jason? ¿Y si por intentar remediar eso lo empeoraba todo?

* * *

***N.A.: Referencia a "El Corazón Delator".**


	90. Chapter 90: Cobardes y valientes

**N.A.: Ya estoy aquí ^.^ Yep, un día antes. Es genial estar fuera y encontrarte privados y reviews. Voy a irme más a menudo! Jajaja**

** Me ha hecho especial ilusión un privado de alguien que se había fijado en las "coletillas" de los diferentes personajes. Es decir, de frases que suelen repetir. Algunas son intencionadas y otras e salen solas jaja Pero me ha parecido muy curioso, porque es verdad. Chris repite mucho cosas como "ya lo sabes" (eso es intencionado) y "¿vale?" (eso no era intencionado xDD) Y Leo lo de "no soy tonto".**

**Además, ese mismo lector observador (¿en serio hay gente que se relee el fic? *baila emocionada*) se ha dado cuenta de que al principio la esposa de Wyatt se llamaba Lisa y luego se llama Linda. Si me acuerdo y tengo tiempo algún día lo corregiré xDDDD**

**Respondiendo a la pregunta de Bea012, no, en España no se llama de usted a los padres, ni siquiera como signo de respeto. Hace unos años, quizá en la época de mis padres o mis abuelos, sí. Mamá era "madre" y papá "padre" y se les decía de usted. Pero hoy en día no. Es Mamá, mami, mamita, mamaíta (los tres últimos más bien lo dicen las chicas o los niños pequeños, pero yo se lo he oído alguna vez a un chico de mi edad. ) y papá, papi, papito o papaíto. Por eso Chris sonríe cuando le llaman "papi", porque es como algo tierno, que los tipos duros evitan decir. **

**Creo que en algunos países de Sudamérica, como Bolivia, a veces se les habla de usted a los padres, en plan "¿Va a ir hoy a la casa?" frente al "¿Vas a ir hoy a casa?" que diríamos en España. Aquí creo (creo) que nadie diría jamás de usted a un padre, y en ningún caso implica falta de respeto. Más bien, si yo le digo de usted a mi madre me miraría como si me hubieran abducido xDD Sí se puede dar en algunos casos una respuesta del tipo "sí señor", en plan de broma o "cuando estás en problemas". Sin embargo, lo oigo más en películas que en la vida real. En cuanto a los padres a los hijos, no usan el "usted" tampoco, ni como signo de cariño, ni tampoco cuando están enfadados. Sin embargo, tienes razón al decir que Chris lo usa un par de veces, y supongo que sí se da en plan de broma. Para "fingir enfado", por ejemplo. Sería algo así como "¿Usted no debería estar [insertar acción]?". Eso acompañado de un ceño fruncido y una sonrisa, sería una forma cariñosa de decir "te estás escaqueando". Aun así, es algo raro. Y a mí me suena mal cuando se lo oigo a algunos padres xD Si te das cuenta, es lo que Chris le dice a Victoria en alguna ocasión, no sé en qué capítulo. Algo así como "¿Usted no debería estar en la ducha, señorita?". De todas formas, creo que no en toda hispanoamérica se da el uso de usted en las familias ¿no? **

**En cuanto a la forma en la que Nick y Peter hablan a Chris… es evidente que hay confianza, por las bromas y eso, y supongo que eso depende del tipo de relación que se tenga. Yo no haría esas bromas con mi padre pero tal vez sí con mi madre. No sé. En realidad, no creo q haya tanta diferencia entre "mi tierra" como tú dices, y "otras tierras.". Dicen que los jóvenes españoles somos muy maleducados….xDD Yo no lo creo, creo que hay de todo xD Y que es bueno tener un punto deslenguado…ahora, eso sí, cuando se enfadan pues evidentemente ahí sí le están faltando al respeto xDDD**

**Muchas gracias por tu review. Realmente sigo pensando que no escribo bien, pero gracias igual. No sé hasta qué punto soy realista o no lo soy. Me gusta la psicología de la gente e intento profundizar en razonamientos y en formas de actuar…**

**NickPeterlover, simplemente gracias. Pese a tus amenazas constantes, no garantizo la seguridad de nadie. Y a la vez si la garantizo xD Pero no me tires una roca xDDDDD**

**Neitatwilight, en principio lo de Jason ocurrió igual. Al menos el hecho de su muerte. Ya sabes, los hechos son los mismos, aunq los medios puedan ser diferentes en un universo y en otro.**

**Gracias a todos. Y quiero dedicarle éste cap a Castiel-Whinchi. Porque sí. Porque me he dado cuenta que no le había dedicado ninguno xDDD [Tranquila NickPeterLover, no me olvidé de tu frase ni de que te prometí dedicarte un cap ;) ]**

**Ale, y ya hablé demasiado. Es que estuve muchos días fuera y tenía mucho que decir! xDDD**

* * *

REALIDAD 2

_- Peter – susurró Chris, de pie, junto a su cama. Sabía que el chico estaba despierto, y sólo se estaba haciendo el dormido. En otro momento le habría seguido el juego, pero no entonces. Peter pareció notar la gravedad de su voz y abrió los ojos._

_- Buenos días – saludó, aunque no sabía que tenían de buenos. Seguía estando lejos de su padre y lo peor de todo es que ya había renunciado a seguir enfadado con Chris, así que ni siquiera le quedaba ese consuelo._

_- Peter, tenemos que irnos._

_- ¿A dónde?_

_- A casa._

_Peter guardó silencio por unos momentos._

_- ¿A la mía? – preguntó, para estar seguro - ¿A mi mundo?_

_- Sí._

_- Pero… dijiste que no era posible. Que Barbas…bloqueaba el portal. Y que además era peligroso._

_- El portal ya no está bloqueado, pero sigue siendo peligroso – respondió Chris, dispuesto a ser sincero. Cogió una silla y se sentó, cerca del chico. Esperó a que Peter se sentara sobre la cama y luego le miró a los ojos – No voy a mentirte, y espero que valores lo que eso significa dadas mis costumbres. Vamos directos hacia una trampa. Barbas quiero que o lleve, a ti y a Nick, y sólo podré atravesar el portal si venís conmigo. Así que si me dices que no quieres venir, lo entenderé. No te obligaré. Buscaré otra forma de llegar hasta mi hijo y luego daré con el modo de devolverte a tu universo._

_Peter observó a Chris con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a una posibilidad de recuperar a su hijo… por él. Peter sabía que días atrás eso hubiera sido impensable. Chris estaba haciendo algo que le costaba mucho, y él agradeció la franqueza, y el voto de confianza. Sabía que si hacían lo que Barbas quería corrían muchos riesgos de acabar mal, pero Peter ya había tomado una decisión._

_- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó, como si fueran a algún lugar divertido. Chris se sintió muy agradecido hacia ese chico. Agradecido…y culpable. No le había dicho toda la verdad. No había mencionado la parte en la que tenía que matar a su padre, para detener aquella fragmentación entre los universos, que provocaba la lluvia._

_Chris recordó que en una ocasión le había pedido a Peter que confiara en él. En ese momento lo había hecho. Podría haber elegido otro…Así, a lo mejor, no se sentiría tan culpable._

_En apenas media hora Peter, Nick, y Chris, estaban en el desván, frente a una pared, contemplándola con aprensión. Sobre la pared había una triqueta dibujada. Chris estaba asustado. Los dos chicos, gemelos y a la vez opuestos, parecían decididos. Convencer a Nick no había requerido nada de tiempo. Lo que fuera con tal de ayudar a salvar a su hermano._

_Chris miró a Peter unos segundos, y luego formuló el hechizo:_

_Éste chico en otro universo languidece:_

_llévanos al lugar al que pertenece._

_El dibujo de la pared se iluminó. El portal estaba abierto. Sentían un pequeño tirón, como si algo les llamara para cruzar._

_- Tío, tienes que currarte mejor los conjuros – dijo Nick, como si no sintiera el mismo miedo que los atrapaba a todos – Eso ha sido más una poesía cutre que un hechizo._

_- La próxima vez, te dejaré a ti que lo intentes, "tío". – respondió Chris, con sarcasmo en la última palabra, para indicar que no le gustaba que le llamara así. No era uno de sus colegas. Era su padre. Nick rodó los ojos, y fue el primero en atreverse en dar un paso hacia el portal. Chris y Peter lo hicieron después que él. Y luego, todos juntos, lo traspasaron._

_Peter no podía saber que al hacer eso estaba tomando su cuarta decisión errónea._

* * *

REALIDAD 1

- En el orfanato… ¿cómo fue? – inquirió Chris. Habían empezado su ronda de preguntas y respuestas. Estaban sentado el uno frente al otro, en la cama de Peter, con los pies apoyados sobre el edredón. Peter dio un sorbo a su Coca-cola antes de responder.

- ¿Cómo fue para tu Peter? – contraatacó.

- Ah, no. Eso no vale. Tienes derecho a una pregunta, pero después de responder la mía.

Peter bufó. Se rascó la cabeza, como si lo meditara, pero Chris sabía que sólo estaba haciendo tiempo.

- El primer recuerdo de conservo es de cuando tenía cuatro años. Comía algo que estaba muy rico. No me acuerdo qué, pero era delicioso. – empezó Peter. Chris asintió, animándole a continuar. Hasta ahí no sonaba mal. – Acabé de comer en seguida. Era extraño que la comida me gustara. Allí todo sabía mal, y estaba mal cocinado…y a veces en mal estado. Así que aproveché que por una vez estaba bueno, y quise repetir. Me dijeron que no. Y, como yo era un niño, tenía hambre, y siempre he tenido …mmm… mucho carácter, hice un berrinche.

Peter se quedó en silencio. Christopher le observó, preguntándose si exageraba con lo de "la comida en mal estado". Algo le decía que no, y de pronto pensó que era un milagro que ese chico estuviera ahí, en vez de muerto por una intoxicación alimenticia.

- ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó, al ver que Peter no continuaba.

- Eso depende. Lo más inmediato fue que me metieron una patada. Me rompieron un diente, menos mal que era de leche. Después, Nick se abalanzó sobre el tipo que me había pegado y le dio un mordisco, así que se llevó otra patada. Luego nos pegaron con una vara.

La primera reacción de Chris fue penar que no iba en serio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sí, se horrorizó. Peter se miró ambas manos, pensativo.

- ¿Te pegaron ahí? – preguntó Chris cogiéndole una mano, como buscando señales. No encontró nada, pero no le costó imaginarse una marca violácea cruzando la palma, como había visto en algunas películas ambientadas en otras épocas.

- Aquella vez, sí. – matizó Peter y Chris lamentó haber preguntado. No supo qué decir. No podía decir nada.

Peter apartó la mano con suavidad y miró al infinito, como recordando…

- Todavía espero hacer algo que enfurezca a mi padre de tal modo que me dé una patada. Le he dado motivos, créeme.

- Nada de lo que hagas merece que…

- No me vengas con esas, Chris, que ya me vas conociendo un poquito. No niegues que has tenido ganas de hacerlo…

- No – dijo Chris con rotundidad – Jamás. Me exasperaste un poco, te lo reconozco, pero nunca se me ocurría emprenderla a puñetazos y a patadas…

Peter le miró a los ojos.

- Supongo que no. Tú eres más de castigos que de venganzas. De palmaditas, que de maltratos…

- Tu padre también – respondió Chris, con firmeza.

- Sí. Mi padre también. Aunque repito que le he dado motivos para que hiciera lo mismo, y algo peor. Cuando le clavé aquél cuchillo…

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Chris, muerto de curiosidad - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Y qué hizo él?

- Veníamos de cometer un atraco. Yo dejé a Nick en la estacada, haciendo que casi le pillen. En ese momento mi hermano y yo aún no teníamos poderes, así que éramos tipos normales, robando. En ese mundo la poli está corrupta, y sólo querían detenerle para quedarse ellos con las joyas que había conseguido mi hermano. Yo no le ayudé, y por poco le atrapan. Al llegar a casa, mi padre me dijo que no debería haber abandonado a mi hermano. Le noté enfadado, y no me gustó. Cuando vi que iba a golpearme en la mano…

- ¿En la mano? – preguntó Chris con extrañeza.

- Así – respondió Peter, y le tomó la mano a Chris, dándole un suave golpecito. Se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que le cogía de a mano, sin pararse a sentir miedo siquiera. Sonrió un poco, mientras Chris le miraba con confusión.

- ¿Tu padre hacía eso?

- Así me castigaba. Aún lo hace por cosas pequeñas. Pero ese día yo me enfurecí, tomé un cuchillo e intenté clavárselo. Tuvimos una pelea, y cuando noté que perdía, que él era más fuerte, estaba convencido de que me iba a matar. Yo quedé en el suelo, y cerré los ojos, esperando que me diera una patada. Pero él me ayudó a levantarme. Luego pensé que me golpearía con… con cualquier cosa contundente y dolorosa…pero se limitó a sentarse en una silla y a ponerme encima. Esa fue la primera vez que me..que…tú sabes. – dijo, demasiado avergonzado para hablar claro, pero Chris entendió.

- Te dio unos azotes. Pero no fue lo mismo que lo que te hacían en el orfanato…- dijo Chris, en la necesidad de defenderse a sí mismo, o a su alter ego.

- No. No lo fue. Él se ocupó de dejármelo claro. – dijo Peter, y luego agravó la voz, como si pretendiera imitar la de Chris, pero era más bien burlesco. – "Hago estoy porque te quiero. Siempre te diré por qué lo hago. Esto me duele a mí más que a ti"

- ¡Eh! ¡Nosotros no hablamos así! Yo nunca he dicho esas frasecitas ¬¬

- Puede que la última no, pero las dos primeras te pegan, y lo sabes. Te aseguro que si eso es cierto papá tiene que quererme mucho, porque me está castigando todo el día – protestó, sonando exactamente como un niño de cinco años.

- ¡Estás siendo injusto! Lo dices como si te castigara por que sí…¡y no es verdad!

En ese momento, fue Chris el que sonó como un niño, y Peter se rió. Luego se puso serio otra vez.

- Nunca será igual a lo que me hicieron en el orfanato. Nunca será tan horrible. Nunca será tan cruel. Nunca será tan injusto. Y nunca será tan doloroso.

Chris le miró mucho más tranquilo, viendo que entendía. Los ojos de Peter brillaron con humor antes de añadir:

- A no ser que tengas una vara por ahí escondida…

Chris se estremeció.

- No.

Peter se fijó en su expresión horrorizada.

- El cinturón duele más…

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Chris, incrédulo.

- No. – respondió Peter, y se rió. Chris frunció el ceño, pero luego se maravilló porque el chico pudiera hacer bromas con eso. Aun así, tuvo la sensación de que se estaba riendo de él, y no le gustó.

- No le veo la gracia.

- No, si yo tampoco. Dudo que exista algo en el mundo que duela más que eso. Algo habrá, digo yo, pero…

Le tocó el turno a Peter para estremecerse. Chris decidió cambiar de tema, pero dio gracias al cielo porque su padre nunca le hubiera pegado con nada peor que con un cinturón.

- Siento todo lo que has sufrido. Lo siento de verdad. Con sólo cuatro años…

- Y con cinco. Y con seis. Hasta que me adoptaron mis primeros padres. Y luego otra vez. Hasta…Derek.

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio. Chris se mordió el labio antes de romperlo.

- Háblame de él…- pidió. Dejó la Coca-cola a un lado, y Peter hizo lo mismo. Se quedó mirando el botellín antes de hablar.

- Me adoptó. Me trató de una forma de la que nadie me había tratado nunca…Se preocupaba por mi bienestar….pero no me quería.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Chris con curiosidad. Eso era nuevo. Pero lógico, hasta cierto punto. Buenos o malos, en los dos universos se quiere a las mismas personas. Chris quería a sus hijos en las dos realidades. Derek no quería a Peter en ninguna.

- Yo era… su obra social. Y una forma de intentar salvar su matrimonio. Pero no me quería tal como yo era. Al principio, intentó enseñarme un montón de cosas con las que tú estarías de acuerdo. Intentó razonar conmigo, hacerme pensar, pero yo no le escuchaba. Me llené de ira contra un hombre que, deseando lo mejor para mí, aparecía ante mí como un dictador con muchas normas. Sólo que… yo podía más que él. Él no se imponía sobre mí. Yo hacía lo que quería. Digamos que era… justo lo contrario a ti, y a papá. Derek no creía en el "yo digo y tú haces", y para mí eso estaba muy bien. Al fin y al cabo, era psicólogo, y era mucho más…parlamentario. Lo suyo era un "yo aconsejo y tú decides". Pero yo lo traducía en "él aconseja, y yo hago lo que me salga de ahí abajo." Me acostumbró a eso. Y un día, crucé una línea. Llegué a casa después de haber quemado un contenedor, alardeando de mi hazaña…y él se enfadó. Intentó hacer de padre conmigo. Me echó todo un sermón y yo iba a irme y a darle con la puerta en las narices, pero él me dijo que no podía salir, porque estaba castigado. Como nunca me había castigado, pues yo… me reí en su cara. Él se enfadó más, y me gritó. – explicó Peter. – Yo… me asusté de que me gritara. Me dio miedo. Derek era muy grande, yo muy pequeño. Él era inofensivo, no iba a hacerme nada pero…es como cuando me gritas tú ¿sabes? Me asusto. Me trae… malos recuerdos. Así que…yo…le…le prendí fuego.

Chris abrió mucho los ojos. Peter le había dicho que en su mundo Derek era bueno, y se había preguntado por qué no se quedó con él. Conocer la verdad fue desconcertante. ¿Fuego? ¿En serio?

- No le maté, ni nada de eso. Se echó agua encima. Pero desde entonces me tenía miedo. Y ya…ya no quiso ser mi padre. Yo tampoco quería ser su hijo. Él estaba convencido de que había algo malo dentro de mí…y yo también.

Chris reflexionó en silencio. El Derek de su mundo también creía que había algo malo en Peter. Y su Peter también. Pero puede que aquél chico de otro universo tuviera algo malo de verdad…aunque también algo bueno.

- Quiso convertirme en alguien bueno. Y yo no podía permitirlo. Por eso le quemé.

En ese punto, Chris se mosqueó.

- Sigue diciéndote eso todo lo que quieras, pero los dos sabemos que reaccionaste así por miedo, al igual que al clavarle el cuchillo a tu padre. Derek te gritó, y tú te asustaste. Tu padre estaba enfadado, y tuviste miedo. No eres malo, chico, sólo eres un cobarde.

Peter reaccionó como si le hubiera dado un bofetón, pero Chris no había terminado.

- Creo que eso es lo que pasa en tu mundo, en realidad. No se trata de buenos y malos sino de cobardes y valientes. Tenéis miedo de ser amables, de abrir vuestro corazón, no vaya a ser que os lo cierren de una patada. Pero sabéis serlo perfectamente. Tú sabes ser simpático, porque me lo has demostrado. Porque con tu familia, que te hace sentir seguro, lo eres. Lo difícil es ser bueno con los desconocidos. Aquí también es difícil. Es difícil ser generoso con alguien que ni conoces ni te importa…y hacerlo requiere valor, sabiendo que pueden hacerte daño. Vosotros no demostráis ese valor, porque sois unos cobardes. Y os habéis acostumbrado a serlo.

En ese punto, Peter la arreó un puñetazo a Chris. Nadie le llamaba cobarde. Nadie. Sobre todo si después lo argumentaba de forma que parecía que tenía razón.

Chris se frotó el mentón, y sujetó a Chris antes de que decidiera pegarle de nuevo. Una vez le hubo frenado, le agarró bien y se le tumbó encima. Trató de bajarle la ropa y Peter se revolvió.

- ¡No! Chris, por favor, no.

- ¡Me has dado un puñetazo! ¿Te vas a disculpar? – preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta sería que no. Pero entonces…

- Sí. – medio gritó Peter. – Lo siento. Tienes razón ¿vale? Soy un cobarde. Cuando tengo miedo me enfado. Eso fue lo que pasó con Derek, por eso le agredí, porque parecía que ese tipo me quería, y me daba miedo. Pero él se rindió. Papá no se rindió, y también me asusta que me diga que me quiere. Y tú…¡tú eres el que más miedo das de todos! ¡Me conoces desde hace sólo unos días y ya me analizas mejor que yo mismo! Tienes razón ¿vale? Me he enfadado y por eso te golpeé. Es lo que hago siempre. Lo siento.

Chris se asombró por esa respuesta que demostraba que Peter había entendido. Le dio un único azote, bastante fuerte.

PLAS

- Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo – le dijo, y luego le levantó. Peter le miró mal. Todavía le dolía de su último castigo. Chris levantó una ceja. - ¿Algo que objetar? Aún puedo darte la versión completa.

- ¡No! – exclamó Peter, alejándose instintivamente.

- Ya me parecía. Ya decía yo que tú eres demasiado listo como para quejarte por una palmadita, después de haberme dado un puñetazo.

- Perdón – volvió a disculparse Peter, mirando al suelo. Chris le miró duramente un poco más, y luego le sonrió.

- Está bien. Has dado un gran paso. Otro más. Tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti.

Peter se hundió en su sitio.

- Lo dudo. Puede que mi padre…sea incapaz de quererme de nuevo. No cuando sea...no hora que soy diferente a él. Pero lo he aceptado. Lo que estoy haciendo…realmente creo que es lo correcto. Que tengo que dejar de hacer daño a la gente. Si mi padre no puede verlo así yo… tengo que ser consecuente. Creo que debo hacer esto….

- Peter tú padre sí que puede verlo así. Él también ha cambiado.

- ¿De verdad?

- Eso creo. Sólo podremos estar seguros cuando nos encontremos…Si todos tienen razón, y esta lluvia es el punto cero, no puede faltar mucho para que todo esto acabe.

En el piso de arriba, tres figuras acababan de aparecerse atravesando un portal, como para poner a prueba esa afirmación.


	91. Chapter 91: El hijo pródigo

**N.A.: Por fin llega un momento que yo había estado temiendo, desde que surgió todo esto de los mundos paralelos: tenerlos a todos juntos, y que no sea un caos. He intentado que se entienda. En las situaciones en las que pueda haber confusión, he llamado Chris 1, Peter 1 y Nick 1 a "los de siempre" y Chris 2, Peter 2 y Nick 2 a "los que antes eran malos". Realmente espero no haberme equivocado con ningún nombre, que eso es algo que suelo hacer xDDDDD**

**abrilestival muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Intentaré no atrasarme tanto jaja**

* * *

REALIDAD 1

- Papá lleva con Peter todo el día – protestó Nick, apoyado con fastidio en la mesa de la cocina. Amy alzó una ceja al escuchar su queja.

- ¿Celos, Nick? ¿En serio? ¿No estás ya mayor para el "papi no me hace caso"? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que está pasando ahí fuera. Ya sabes, gente muriendo, el mundo acabándose…

Nick se sintió un poco tonto, porque Amy tenía razón, pero…

- Sí, pero papá no está ahí fuera, sino ahí arriba con Peter. El tipo se va, roba los poderes de mi abuelo, y cuando vuelve todo gira en torno a él.

- Esto es como la parábola del hijo pródigo. – dijo Amy, sonriendo un poco, y al ver la cara de extrañeza de Nick se explicó. – Ya sabes. El hermano egoísta se fuga, vive su vida, y cuando vuelve y el padre le recibe con los brazos abiertos, el hermano cumplidor se siente celoso por ser dejado de lado cuando él no ha hecho nada malo.

Nick la siguió mirando como si estuviera loca.

- ¿En serio no te suena? ¿Nunca has tenido clase de religión?

- El que está puesto en temas religiosos, libros y todas esas pijadas es Peter.

- Se supone que tú eres el empollón. Esto es… ¡de cultura general! – insistió Amy.

- ¿Podemos dejar a un lado mi ateísmo congénito, por favor? – dijo Nick exasperado. – Estábamos hablando de mi gemelo malvado, nunca mejor dicho, y del complejo de Caín y Abel que me va a entrar dentro de un segundo cuando suba ahí y me le cargue.

Amy rodó los ojos. "Esa" historia bíblica sí le sonaba.

- Tu padre está… solucionando algunos problemas con él.

- No importa de qué dimensión venga: Peter siempre tiene problemas.

Amy le taladró con la mirada. Nick llevaba toda la tarde de un humor muy negativo, y era raro verle así. Iba a responder, pero entonces…

- Eso te lo concedo, hermanito – dijo Peter. Nick se giró para mirarle, y lo supo: no era el clon. Era el verdadero. Era SU Peter. Ahí, de pie, en la puerta de la cocina. Vivo. Sano.

Nick recorrió la distancia que los separaba en menos segundos de los que parecía posible. Le abrazó, con tanta fuerza que le tiró al suelo. Peter se rió.

- Caramba, no sabía que te ibas a alegrar tanto de verme.

- Yo tampoco – confesó Nick. Se suponía que estaba enfadado con él. Había matado a alguien. Aún no había superado eso… Pero Peter estaba allí, estaba bien, y todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

- Yo también me alegro de verte – dijo Peter, y le acarició el pelo. Ese gesto hizo que Nick se sintiera más pequeño, como si Peter le sacara muchos años, o algo así. Le observó bien. Peter tenía ojeras. Y, aunque le estaba sonriendo, sus ojos estaban tristes. Tal vez su hermano no estuviera tan bien, después de todo.

- ¡Peter! – intervino Amy, y saco a Nick de encima. Levantó a Peter, pero sólo para aplastarle en un abrazo, con más fuerza de la que parecía posible para un cuerpo tan pequeño. Lloraba, sin saber bien por qué, pero mayoritariamente de alegría y alivio.

- Caray, qué recibimiento – dijo Peter, un poco cohibido. - ¿No te va bien con papá, y quieres probar con alguien más joven? Mira que ligarte a su hijo es un poco fuerte…

- ¡Tonto! – lloriqueó ella, soltando una risa a la vez, y dándole un golpe semicariñoso en el hombro. - ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! ¿Estás bien?

- Voy tirando – respondió Peter sabiendo que si decía "bien" la mentira se le podía notar demasiado. No estaba bien. Estaba a punto de caerse a suelo. Las piernas le temblaban, y todo en lo que podía pensar era "por favor, que no se enteren de lo que he hecho". – Escuchad…no he venido sólo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntaron Nick y Amy a la vez, pero en ese momento Chris y Nick, que habían estado esperando escondidos tras la puerta, entraron en la cocina.

Amy abrió mucho los ojos, y alucinó. Miró a un Nick y luego a otro. Había aprendido a diferenciar a ambos gemelos, y de pronto había un gemelo más… aunque éste estaba sucio, y tenía el pelo más largo. Y luego estaba Chris…Amy tenía la tentación de acercarse a él y darle un abrazo, pero algo en sus ojos le disuadió. Ese no era SU Chris. Él no la quería. Él, de hecho, parecía mirarla como a una extraña, o tal vez buscaba en ella algo que no podía encontrar.

Nick reaccionó de forma muy diferente. Recordaba a ese Chris. Se había llevado a su hermano y amenazado a su padre.

- ¡Tú! – gritó, y avanzó hacia él. - ¡Rata del infierno! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El otro Nick se encaró con él, como para proteger a su padre. Pero Nick1 tenía esa expresión agresiva que ponía siempre antes de perder el control y liarse golpes. Peter decidió frenarlo antes de que pasara algo de lo que tuvieran que arrepentirse.

- ¡Nick! No le hables así. Está de nuestra parte.

- ¿De nuestra parte? ¡Él te secuestro! ¡Te llevó cuando estabas inconsciente, y por cierto, aún tengo que matarte por eso! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE CLAVARTE UN CUCHILLO?

- Él ya me mató. Este que ves aquí es mi holograma, en serio. Parte de mí murió aquél día – dijo Peter, en tono de broma, intentando aligerar la tensión. – De verdad que no tienes nada que temer de él, Nick. Salvo si le enfadas.

- Oh, ¿y qué pasará si le enfado? – escupió Nick. No entendía que mosca le había picado a Peter. Tal vez había perdido el juicio. Tal vez estaba bajo un hechizo. Tal vez tenía el síndrome de Estocolmo. Le daba igual. Ese tipo era una rata, y él iba a devolverle a la alcantarilla de la que había salido. Avanzó hacia él y le empujó contra una pared. No contaba con que Chris iba a devolverle el empujón. Se dio cuenta no constante de que el hombre se contuvo para no tirarle al suelo.

- Que podría darte una zurra.- replicó Chris, hablando por primera vez. - Y eso si me pillas en un buen día.

Peter observó impotente el duelo de miradas. Casi sentía las chispas saltando.

- Ey, ey. Vamos a llevarnos bien ¿vale? Nick, ¿dónde está papá? Quiero verle, tío, y arreglar todo este follón.

- Está arriba, con el hijo de este bastardo.

- ¿A quién llamas bastardo? – dijo Chris, conteniendo su mano para no cruzarle la cara.

- A ti, está muy claro. Pareces aún más idiota que tu hijo.

Peter pensó que Chris le iba a dejar sin hermano. Y eso era algo que perfectamente podría haber pasado, pero Amy intervino.

- Está bien, nos relajamos todos. Peter ven aquí. Nick1 aléjate de éste hombre hasta que sepamos si es peligroso. Nick2, tú quietecito, ahí, donde estás, que pueda verte. Y tú – dijo, señalando a Chris - tienes muchas cosas que explicar.

Chris se quedó mirando a esa mujer que sonaba de pronto muy imponente. Él había iniciado una historia con la Amy de su mundo, pero murió antes de empezar, porque le robaron a sus hijos. Aun así, se sentía inevitablemente atraído hacia esa mujer.

- No voy a seguir tus órdenes, puta – respondió Nick2.

- Estoy cansada de que tengáis todo el día esa palabrita en la boca – replicó Amy, pero antes de poder hacer nada, asombró con cierto asombro como Chris le daba un bofetón a su hijo. Fue algo muy flojo, casi como quien le da un golpecito en la boca a un niño pequeño, pero el chico sobrerreaccionó. Las pupilas se le dilataron, y salió corriendo.

- Genial. ¡Nick, espera! – gritó Chris.

Pero Nick no esperó. Salió de la cocina como si su vida dependiera de ello y fue hacia la puerta de salida. La abrió, pero vio que fuera estaba lloviendo aquella extraña sangre de la que le habían hablado. Cerró la puerta y, sintiéndose atrapado, corrió escaleras arriba. Al llegar arriba, se chocó con alguien y perdió el equilibrio.

Chris 1 y Peter 2 habían oído gritos, y se decidieron a bajar. Pero, nada más llegar a las escaleras, Chris se chocó con alguien. Por reflejo, le cogió de la chaqueta y así impidió que el chico rodara por las escaleras.

- ¡Nick! ¿Qué rayos te..? Espera un momento…Tú no eres Nick.

- ¡Peter! – gritó Nick, reconociendo a su hermano, a pesar del cabio de look. Se fundieron en un abrazo.

- ¿Es tu hermano? – preguntó Chris, a pesar de que era evidente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero Nick no respondió, y siguió abrazando a Peter, llorando un poco. Chris se enterneció mucho, y por eso intentó acariciarle el pelo, pero Nick no se dejó. Estaba claro que era el Nick del mundo de Peter 2.

- Nick, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Peter.

- Vamos, no llores. ¿Le has echado de menos? – preguntó Chris.

- Conozco a mi hermano. No lloraría por esto. No hace tanto que no nos vemos, al fin y al cabo. Él estuvo secuestrado conmigo. No. Así es como llora cuando tiene…problemas con mi padre.

- ¿Vuestro padre está aquí? – preguntó Chris, y obtuvo su respuesta al ver subir a su alter ego por las escaleras. Chris tal vez hubiera saltado al cuello del Chris 2 por lo que había hecho. Tal vez no. Nunca lo supo, porque el mundo se detuvo cuando vio que detrás de él subía Peter. SU Peter. Su niño. Casi no le dejó subir, y bajó a su encuentro, sin importarle nada más.

- Papá…- susurró Peter, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y comenzando a llorar. Le había encontrado. Por fin, ahí estaba. Ya había llegado a dudar que fuera a volver a verle. Había llegado a dudar el volver a estar en esos brazos algún día. Todo su dolor, toda su pena, todo su miedo por ser odiado por aquello en lo que se había convertido, se desvaneció mientras lloraba en el hombro de su padre.

Una escena parecida tuvo lugar entre Chris 2 y Peter 2. Hacía más de tres meses que no se veían. Chris no pensaba soltarle nunca. Sin embargo, ellos fueron los primeros en soltar el abrazo, pero sólo para incluir a Nick 2.

- Ven aquí, tú, mocoso deslenguado.

- ¡No! ¡Me has pegado!

- Ha sido un golpecito de nada, porque no me gusta que digas esas cosas.

- Ese es justo el problema…¡que si te gusta! – lloriqueó Nick.

- Ya no. Sé que han cambiado muchas cosas, cariño, y necesitamos tiempo para hacernos a la idea. Ven aquí, y dame un abrazo. Quiero tener a mis dos chicos juntos.

Nick se acercó poco a poco a él, y le abrazó. Y así Peter 2 se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en su padre. Tal vez Chris tuviera razón y él también había cambiado.

Amy se había quedado algo apartada, y al cabo del rato carraspeó para hacerse notar.

- Me gustan los reencuentros más que a nadie, pero…ya sabéis… el fin del mundo, universos paralelos, tipos malvados que aparecen con hijos desaparecidos…¿quién va a ser el primero en preguntar?

Chris 2 observó a Chris 1. Ese era el hombre al que tenía que matar. Al estar todos en aquél mundo corrían un gran peligro de estropear el cosmos. Ese era un claro desequilibrio de poder. No podían permanecer todos ahí por mucho tiempo…Y él tampoco podía demorar lo que tenía que hacer. Debía matar a ese Chris, coger su cadáver, y cruzar el portal de nuevo con sus hijos. Pero no podía hacerlo ahí, delante de todos…Se fijó en que su alter ego también le estaba mirando. Dio un beso en la cabeza a cada uno de sus hijos y se separó de ellos.

- Tú y yo deberíamos hablar… a solas.

Chris asintió. Tenía un par de cosas que decirle a aquél roba hijos…y luego tenían que arreglar un desastre cósmico juntos.

- Bajemos al salón – sugirió Chris 1. Eso no beneficiaba al plan de Chris 2. Cuanto más lejos de niños y novias enfurecidas mejor. No quería que le vieran hacer… lo que debía hacer. No podía, simplemente, matar a Chris en aquella casa, con sus hijos.

- Preferiría salir. Para estar a solas de verdad. Te diría de ir a tomar una copa – prosiguió Chris 2, con algo de sorna – Pero estoy intentando dejar de beber.

Chris alzó una ceja. ¿Eso era un chiste? De todas formas lo de "a solas de verdad" le hizo pensar en malas noticias, y en la necesidad de alejar a su familia de ellas, así que aceptó.

- Podemos hablar en el P3. La calle no es segura, de todas formas, así que tenemos que estar a cubierto.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No tengo ningún interés en ir a un club de streapteasse – dijo Chris 2.

- ¿Club de streapteasse? El P3 no es un club de streapteasse ¡es un pub!

- En mi mundo no.

Chris se quedó mirando a su alter ego con ambas cejas levantadas. ¿En serio? Intentó imaginar su local en un sitio de ese tipo. No podía, simplemente.

- Aquí es un lugar seguro. Aunque quizá debamos ir a casa de mi hermano Wyatt. Le debo una visita, de todas formas. Su hija no se despierta.

Chris no era tonto. No quería verse con su alter ego de un mundo malvado sin testigos. No confiaba lo suficiente con él. Sin poderes era un blanco fácil, y eso le recordaba que tenía que pedírselos a Peter.

- El P3 estará bien – comentó Chris 2, tratando de sonar casual. Wyatt era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. El "todopoderoso Wyatt". Era un guardaespaldas perfecto, y estropearía todos sus planes. Chris se dio cuenta de sus reticencias, y frunció el ceño. Se olía una trampa.

- Iremos a casa de Wyatt.

- Oh, por favor ¿queréis dejarlo ya? – intervinieron los dos Peters. Lo dijeron a la vez, y se miraron con curiosidad y un asomo de sonrisa. Después, continuó sólo Peter 1 – Han pasado muchas cosas, papá, y realmente no creo que debamos separarnos. Recuerda eso del divide y vencerás.

- Cierto. – concedió Chris. - Además, aún hay muchas preguntas que necesitan ser respondidas. ¿Por qué te llevaste a mi hijo? – preguntó, sin más rodeos.

Chris 2 meditó su respuesta. No podía mentir delante de Peter 1.

- Cumplía órdenes.

- ¿De quién?

- De alguien con poder para chantajearme, porque tenía a mis hijos.

- ¿De quién? - insistió Chris.

- De Barbas.

- ¿Barbas? ¿No se supone que vuestro Barbas es bueno? El demonio de la esperanza, y todo eso…

- No MI Barbas, sino TU Barbas.

- Eso es imposible. Le derrotamos.

- Y regresó. Tiene esa fea costumbre ¿verdad?

- ¿Está en vuestro mundo? – preguntó Chris.

- Bravo, genio – intervino Nick 2, con bastante sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué planea?

- Bien no lo sabemos, pero quizá nosotros podamos decir algo más sobre eso - dijo Peter 2 – Pasamos tres meses con él. Él fue quien me secuestró, Chris. Supongo que ya puedo decirlo. Él me secuestro, y me envió aquí, diciéndome que me hiciera pasar por tu hijo. No sé lo que pretendía, porque ese tipo es listo, y ya debería haber sabido que tú me descubrías enseguida. Realmente creo que planeaba algo más…algo que se nos escapa.

Empezaron a discutir sobre las intenciones de Barbas al intercambiar a los dos Peters. En especial, al enviar allí al Peter del universo malo. Amy les dejó hablar, y ponerse al día. Muchas de esas cosas para ella no tenía sentido. Sentía como si viera doble, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. De hecho, tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar, aunque realmente dudaba que sus nauseas tuvieran que ver con aquella confluencia de Chrises, Nicks, y Peters. No. Sus vómitos eran algo mucho más biológico…Pero en ese momento no quiso pensar en aquello. Se fue alejando poco a poco, y fue a la habitación de Leo. Pensó que el niño podía seguir dormido…No respetaban mucho los horarios desde que el cielo estaba siempre oscuro, con nubes de tormenta. Chris y Peter se habían pasado toda la noche hablando. Nick y ella no habían dormido. Y por lo visto, Leo tampoco. Al entrar, le encontró inclinado sobre su escritorio, con boli y papel. Recitaba algo en voz alta.

_Por los poderes antiguos,_

_pesando en todo el que huye_

_Yo te lo pido, yo te lo ordeno,_

_llévate ésta lluvia que todo destruye_

Amy vio que Leo miraba por la ventana, como esperando algo que no debió suceder, porque sus ojitos mostraron decepción.

- Leo, ¿qué haces? – preguntó.

El niño se sobresaltó al oírla. No había notado su presencia. Escondió el papel con rapidez pero sabía que ya era tarde. Al menos, se dijo, se trataba de Amy. Tal vez no estuviera en problemas.

- Intento hacer un conjuro, para acabar con la lluvia, pero mi magia no tiene efecto.

- Parece difícil. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu padre? Aunque no tenga magia, puede decirte lo que tienes que hacer…

- ¡No necesito la ayuda de papá! – protestó Leo. No era un inútil. Los conjuros se le daban bien. – Lo que pasa es que no se puede. Da igual las palabras que use, no pasa nada.

- Aun así, tu padre tal vez…

- ¡Papá tampoco podría hacer nada! – insistió el niño, algo nervioso y Amy le miró con suspicacia.

- No te deja hacer esto ¿verdad? No te deja hacer magia sin permiso…

- Magia sí. Conjuros no – respondió Leo, en voz baja. – Si equivocas una palabra puedes hacer algo peligroso.

- Y si sabes que no puedes ¿por qué lo estás haciendo?

- Porque alguien tiene que hacer algo.

- ¿Y tienes que ser precisamente tú, un niño de ocho años?

Leo se levantó de la silla como un resorte, y taladró a Amy con la mirada.

- ¡Yo al menos tengo magia, y no soy inútil como tú y papá!

Amy frunció el ceño, se acercó a él, y le dio un azote suave. Antes de poder asombrarse de lo espontáneo que le había salido, los ojos de Leo se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Lo siento, campeón, pero no puedes hablarme así ni decirme esas cosas.

- ¡Y tú no puedes llamarme campeón, tonta! ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE ASÍ SÓLO ME LLAMA PAPÁ!

A Amy le dolía la cabeza, y los gritos no contribuyeron a que se sintiera mejor. Aun así, estaba dispuesta a tener paciencia con aquél niño que en las últimas horas había visto al fantasma de su madre muerta, había descubierto que el mundo se iba a pique, y vivía con el miedo de que a su padre le pasara algo, porque una profecía se cernía sobre ellos. Le acarició la cabeza.

- Perdona. Es de tanto oírselo a tu padre, se me pega. No te llamaré así, pero tú no puedes decirme tonta. Deja eso, Leo. Es muy noble de tu parte intentar detener la lluvia, pero no está en tu mano hacerlo. Tu padre tiene la teoría de que se detendrá cuando todo el mundo esté en el universo que le corresponde. Cuando tenga lugar la profecía.

- ¡No voy a dejar que esa profecía se cumpla! – declaró Leo con rotundidad, y volvió a agarrar el boli y el cuaderno. – Detendré la lluvia, y detendré eso también.

- Hallaremos la forma, cariño – dijo Amy con suavidad, y le quitó el cuaderno.

- ¡Dámelo!

- Tú mismo lo has dicho: hacer conjuros es peligroso.

- ¡Qué sabrás tú! ¡No tienes magia! ¡DÁMELO! – exigió el niño. Y, como Amy no se lo daba, intentó cógelo con el poder de su mente. Ella lo notó y se aferró con fuerza. Entonces Leo, enfurecido, levantó la mano y, sin llegar a tocarla, la empujó. Se miró asombrado: era la primera vez que lograba mover a una persona. Más asombrada estaba Amy, que se había caído al suelo. Se hizo algo de daño. Se tocó la tripa con paranoia, y se enfureció.

"Aún es pronto" se dijo. "No puede haberle pasado nada. Aún es pronto. Casi es demasiado pronto hasta para las náuseas. Sólo dos semanas."

Eso no la tranquilizó mucho, pero la sirvió para controlar su enfado. Se dio cuenta de que no era la única que se había asustado. Leo la miraba entonces con miedo.

- Yo… no quería…

Se acercó a él, y vio que retrocedía.

- Amy… no te enfades.

- Si me enfado. No puedes tratarme así. No puedes infravalorarme porque yo no tenga magia.

- No te enfades – repitió Leo, al borde del llanto. Amy suspiró.

- En realidad no estoy enfadada – le confesó, y se sentó en la cama del niño. –Pero tú te has portado muy mal, y ya sabes lo que viene ahora ¿me equivoco?

- ¿Me vas a castigar? – preguntó Leo, con una voz tan triste que tendría que estar prohibida.

- Me temo que sí.

Entonces, Leo empezó a llorar.

- Si papá se entera de que he usado magia contra ti me va a matar.

- No, Leo. Tu padre jamás haría eso. – dijo, intentando tranquilizarle. Se le acercó, y le dio un abrazo.

- Me pegaría con el cepillo. Y por hacer conjuros también.

- Yo no voy a hacerlo – respondió Amy, tras pensárselo – Pero sí te voy a castigar.

Leo se separó un poco de ella, y la miró. Salió de la protección de sus brazos e intentó dejar de llorar. Por un segundo pensó en salir corriendo, en protestar, o en intentar disuadirla, pero la experiencia le decía que no daría resultado.

- ¿Se lo dirás a papá?

- Sí. Pero también le diré que ya fuiste castigado.

Leo se mordió el labio. Bueno, podía ser peor. Se quedó de pie, a su lado. Los dos se miraron. Amy estaba confusa. El niño parecía medianamente dispuesto. Había aceptado lo que iba a pasar, pero se quedaba ahí, de pie, sin hacer nada. No entendía que Leo estaba esperando una señal. Algo así como un "ven aquí". Al final, Amy le cogió en brazos con suavidad, y se le puso en las rodillas. Tras tres larguísimos segundos de pensárselo muy bien, dio un pequeño tirón para bajar la ropa del niño. Cogió aire, notó que Leo también lo hacía, y comenzó.

SWAT SWAT

- No puedes usar tus poderes contra mí.

SWAT SWAT

- No puedes coger algo cuando te lo he quitado, por tu bien.

SWAT SWAT

- No puedes gritarme.

SWAT SWAT

- Y no puedes hacer conjuros si tu padre te lo ha prohibido.

SWAT SWAT

Amy se detuvo, y notó que Leo temblaba sobre ella. Muy enternecida, le levantó, y le vio llorar. Le colocó la ropa con movimientos lentos, y le dio un beso en la frente. Leo seguía llorando, y empezó a sollozar, como si le viniera del corazón. Por un segundo, Amy no supo que hacer.

Leo no sabía por qué estaba llorando así. Amy no había sido dura para nada. Sabía que normalmente la habría ido mucho peor, después de lo que había hecho. Pero se sentía muy mal. Muy vulnerable. Y muy triste, porque seguro que, pese a lo que le hubiera dicho, Amy estaría muy enfadada con él.

- Ya, mi niño, ya. – susurró ella, y le dio un beso en la frente. Le dio un abrazo y le meció un poco, pero Leo seguía llorando. Cada vez más fuerte.

Chris creyó percibir el inconfundible sonido de su hijo llorando. Interrumpió la conversación sobre Barbas, que de todos modos estaba entrando en bucle sin llegar a nada útil, y fue a ver. Al entrar en la habitación de su hijo se quedó muy impactado. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue una gran furia, por el convencimiento de que Amy había hecho daño a SU hijo. Luego vio que ella le estaba consolando, pensó con la cabeza, recordó que se trataba de Amy, y entendió que era más probable que Leo llorara por un castigo, o porque le había pasado algo malo que lo entristecía. No tuvo ocasión ni de preguntar, porque cuando Leo le vio…

- ¡Papi! – llamó, y Chris estuvo junto a él en un milisegundo. En otro milisegundo, le tomó en brazos, arrebatándoselo a Amy.

- ¿Qué pasó, campeón?

- Papi, Amy me odia.

Chris miró a Amy en actitud inquisitiva.

- Yo no te odio, cariño. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Leo no respondió, y siguió llorando. Chris le dio un beso.

- No te odia, campeón.

- La he hecho enfadar. La grité y usé mi magia contra ella.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

- La empujé. Sin tocarla.

Chis tardó unos momentos en asimilar que los poderes de su hijo estaban ya muy desarrollados. Quería estar enfadado por lo que Leo había hecho, pero se sentía sobretodo orgulloso por el poder de su pequeño, y preocupado por lo triste que parecía.

- No te odio, cariño – repitió Amy – Te he castigado, porque eso es algo que no puedes hacer, como lo de los conjuros, pero no te odio. Yo te quiero mucho.

Leo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, deseando creer esas palabras.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Ya estás perdonado, cariño.

Leo intentó entonces salir de los brazos de Chris para volver a los de ella, pero Chris le retuvo un poco más.

- ¿Cómo es eso de los conjuros?

- Intentaba detener la lluvia…- explicó Leo, muy bajito.

- ¿Haciendo un conjuro? – preguntó Chris, como para asegurarse, con mucha incredulidad. Leo asintió.

- Pero no te enfades tú también… - le pidió, y Chris recordó que Amy ya le había castigado. Se apostaba algo a que había sido muy blanda, pero le había castigado. Y él no tenía corazón para castigarle otra vez.

- Nunca más ¿me oyes, Leo? O sí que me enfadaré.

- Nunca, papi. Pero tenemos que parar esa lluvia…

- Deja que papá se encargue de eso – dijo Chris, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que hasta el momento su hijo había hecho más que él mismo. Era tiempo de dejar el banquillo, y volver al campo. Era tiempo de actuar. – Le diré a Peter que me devuelva los poderes – susurró, como para sí.

- ¿A Peter? ¿Y cómo? Si aún no le hemos encontrado…

- Sí lo hemos hecho, campeón. Está aquí.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Y me lo dices ahora? – dijo Leo, saltando bruscamente sobre las piernas de Chris. Dejó de llorar de pronto, y salió de la habitación como un resorte, mucho más tranquilo. Si estaban todos juntos, todo saldría bien. Si Peter estaba allí, todo iría mejor. Estaba convencido de eso.


	92. Chapter 92: Heridas

Ese no estaba siendo el reencuentro que Peter había imaginado. Por alguna razón había creído que tendría tiempo de hablar con su padre, de estar a solas… Si, se habían abrazado, pero no había sido el momento íntimo que Peter había querido. En fin. Tiempo habría: por el momento estaban intentando ver qué había pretendido Barbas al llevar al otro Peter allí. Chris abandonó la habitación al cabo del rato y Peter le siguió con la mirada. Creía haber oído llorar a Leo: seguramente eso era lo que había hecho que su padre se fuera.

Peter, en realidad, no participaba de la conversación. Se limitaba a escuchar.

- …tal vez Barbas sólo quería quitarme de en medio, y por eso me trajo aquí… - sugirió Peter 2.

- Lo dudo. De ser así directamente te habría matado. - razonó Nick.

- …y sigue sin tener sentido que te hiciera hacerte pasar por este clon descafeinado – añadió Nick 2.

- Cuidado, que es mi hermano de quien estás hablando.

- ¿Y qué? Sigue siendo un clon descafeinado. Y un inútil, además. En estos días no ha hecho otra cosa más que estar tumbado, lloriqueando como una niña.

- Mira, no es muy diferente a lo que hizo el bastardo de tu hermano. – contratacó Nick. Peter se sentía como en un partido de tennis, girando la cabeza para ver quién soltaba la siguiente pulla. Mareaba un poco ver como Nick se respondía a…a sí mismo.

- ¡Eh! ¿Nick, por qué me metes? Pensé que ya nos llevábamos bien. – protestó Peter 2. – Más o menos.

- Basta ya. – intervino Chris. – No quiero peleas, y va por los cuatro. ¿Dónde está vuestro padre? – preguntó, mirando a Pete Nick 1.

Antes de que nadie pudiera contestar, Leo apareció corriendo, se detuvo un momento a observar, y de pronto se lanzó a los brazos de Peter.

- ¡Peter! ¡Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter! ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

Peter apretó a su hermano contra su pecho.

- Y yo a ti, peque. Y yo a ti. – susurró. No pudo más, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Estás llorando? – preguntó Leo, separándose un poco de él. – No llores. Me pongo triste cuando lloras.

Peter esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Perdona, peque. Ese otro Nick tiene razón ¿sabes? Tu hermano es una nenaza llorica. Una nenaza llorica y estúpida que ha hecho un montón de tonterías.

Peter notó la mano de Chris en su hombro, y agradeció el contacto. Instantes después un Chris diferente se acercó a ellos. Peter se avergonzó un poco de que su padre le viera llorar. Luego pensó que era estúpido pensar así, cuando le había visto llorar tantas veces. Antes de poder decir nada, se encontró en los brazos de su padre.

- Tesoro…

- No me sueltes – le pidió Peter.

- No, cariño. Ya, cielo. Ya no llores.

- No me sueltes – volvió a repetir, y se agarró a él con desesperación.

Chris hizo una jaula protectora para Peter con sus brazos. Se sentía muy conmovido por la angustia de su hijo. Al principio sólo podía pensar en eso. Pero luego lentamente, empezó a preguntarse por qué su hijo estaba así. Estaba claro que aquellos días no habían sido un paseo. El otro Chris le había secuestrado, pero ya había explicado sus motivos y Chris podía entenderle…Había creído que aquello no había sido un secuestro para Peter…que le habrían tratado bien…pero, tras verle llorar así, no estaba tan seguro. Se llenó de rabia, y sin soltar a su hijo se encarnó con su alter ego.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – gruñó, mirando al hombre con el que compartía rostro.

Chris 2 había estado observando con mucha pena. Él sabía que el chico lo había pasado muy mal, más por dentro que por fuera, y por el cariño que le tenía lamentaba su sufrimiento. Se sorprendió cuando Chris 1 le acusó directamente a él.

- Nada. Lo juro.

- Si le has puesto un solo dedo encima…

- Si piensas que todo lo que le puede pasar a tu hijo es un dolor físico, entonces tienes que plantearte quién viene de qué mundo, porque hasta yo sé que todo es más complicado que eso. – replicó Chris 2. Por un instante Chris 1 se quedó sin palabras, preguntándose a qué se estaba refiriendo.

- Aun así, no me has respondido. Como me entere que le has tocado un solo pelo de la cabeza…

- Papá. – interrumpió Peter, luchando contra las lágrimas - No ha hecho nada que no hubieras hecho tú.

- Eso lo decidiré yo. ¿Te ha golpeado?

Tras pensárselo mucho, Peter negó con la cabeza.

- No en el sentido en el que tú estás pensando. Yo… me metí en algunos líos.

- ¿En algunos líos? Muchacho, no has hecho otra cosa que intentar morir o provocar que casi te maten. – refunfuñó Chris 2.

Chris 1 se dio cuenta entonces de la preocupación que reflejaban los ojos de su alter ego. No le costó aceptar que ese hombre quería a Peter, porque él mismo quería al opuesto de su hijo. Además, a Peter era imposible no quererle. Llegar a esa conclusión le relajó un poco, y le permitió pasar al siguiente punto de su lista. El punto en el que a lo mejor él mismo se encargaba de asesinar a su hijo.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo entender de esa frase? ¿Acaso no te quedaste a gusto con cortarte el cuello delante de mí?

Peter tragó saliva. Su padre había sonado muy enfadado.

- ¿Podemos volver al punto en el que me estabas consolando?

- No. Ahora me respondes. ¿Qué ha querido decir …Christopher? – preguntó, vacilando un momento al pensar en cómo debía llamar a su alter ego.

Peter no era capaz de responder. Chris 2, dándose cuenta de que si se quedaba callado enfadaría aún más a su padre, trató de echarle un cable.

- Veamos… cuando le llevé a mi mundo estaba más muerto que vivo. A la semana o así huyó de mi casa, aunque eso no fue del todo culpa suya. Hubo un malentendido. Luego volvió a huir y casi termina ensartado por la flecha de un luz negra. De otro, quiero decir, otro que no soy yo – añadió, como en la necesidad de explicarlo - Luego decide jugar a los héroes y para salvar a no sé qué chica se enfrenta con un tipo armado con una navaja. Y después intentó suicidarse con un cuchillo, se negó a usar el inhalador cuando tenía asma, y se hizo con un trozo de cristal, aunque ese no llegó a utilizarlo.

Cuando Chris 2 terminó se hablar, la habitación se quedó en silencio. Leo tiró suavemente de la manga de Nick, tras mirar un momento para asegurarse de que era el Nick correcto. Cuando tuvo la atención de su hermano, susurró:

- Creo que papá va a matar a Peter.

- Yo también lo creo – asintió Nick, empezando a pensar en el tamaño necesario para el ataúd de Peter.

Chris también creía que iba a cometer asesinato, pero en realidad estaba más preocupado que enfadado. ¿Peter había hecho todo eso mientras estaba fuera? No eran cosas como "ha sido un rebelde" o "no ha hecho otra cosa que desobedecer y responder mal". Eran cosas como "ha estado buscando a la muerte en reiteradas ocasiones". Tenía ganas de preguntar por qué lo había hecho, pero fueron otras las palabras que salieron de sus labios:

- ¿Tienes algo que decir? – exigió, mirando a su hijo con algo de dureza. Peter se sintió amedrentado por esa mirada. Glup.

- Que… en realidad… Chris ya fue muy… elocuente…en todas aquellas ocasiones. Y que en EEUU un preso no puede ser condenado dos veces por un mismo crimen.

"Que se ría. Que se ría" pensó Peter. Y su padre se rió. Todos comenzaron a reírse, flojito al principio, y fuerte al final, y ese sonido hizo que Peter se sintiera bien. Chris fue el primero en dejar de reír, y espero a que hubiera silencio para soltar una de sus frases lapidarias.

- Pero esto no es Estados Unidos. Esto es la república independiente de mi casa, y tiene una norma principal y muy importante, que te prohíbe ponerte en peligro. Y está gobernada por una padre intransigente con la extraña manía de no querer que intentes suicidarte. Ya ves qué cosas tengo.

Peter volvía a tragar saliva.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy muerto?

Sólo entonces Chris se permitió mirarle con dulzura.

- No, hijo. Eso quiere decir que estás vivo, porque el Cielo te impidió que hicieras una tontería.

- No fue el Cielo, fue mi padre – replicó Nick 2 – Así que podríais dejar de odiarle, de acusarle y de insultarle, y lo digo sobre todo por el hermano de tu suicida, que aún está buscando la forma de sacarle los ojos. Lo sé. Lo leo en su mente.

- ¡No entres en mi cabeza! – ladró Nick 1 – Y no soy idiota, ni tampoco una amenaza para ti, ni para tu familia.

- ¡Y tú no entres en la mía! – respondió Nick 2, y los dos se miraron con odio. De pronto empezaron a empujarse.

- ¡Chicos! – dijeron los dos Chrises a la vez. Se miraron un segundo y se volvieron a centrar en los muchachos. - ¡Nick! ¡Este no es momento de pelear!

Los dos Nicks se taladraron con la mirada unos segundos más, y luego suspiraron al mismo tiempo, posponiendo el enfrentamiento.

- ¿Volviste a negarte a usar el inhalador? – preguntó Nick 1 a su hermano, como buscando distraerse - ¿Después de cómo se puso papá la última vez?

- Nick, así no me ayudas…

- Es que no quiero ayudarte. Si no te mata papá lo haré yo con mis propias manos.

- Había olvidado lo mucho que le quieren a uno – murmuró Peter, con sarcasmo – Así da gusto volver a casa hombre.

- Te quieren, Peter. Por eso les enfada que hayas hecho tantas tonterías, y a mí también – intervino Chris 2.

- Pues aún no saben lo peor…Entonces ya no me querrán tanto.

Peter no supo por qué lo dijo en voz alta. Quizás es una de esas cosas que esperas que otros contradigan, como cuando alguien se llama a sí mismo feo esperando que alguien le diga "eso no es cierto, eres guapo". En cualquier caso, todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Chris miró a su hijo intuyendo qué era lo que le atormentaba. Pensaba sacarle de sus turbaciones, pero Nick se le adelantó.

- Sí lo sabemos, Peter. Tú eres el demonio de la Muerte y yo el de la Vida. Cuando tú matas a alguien yo lo sé inmediatamente. Así que sí lo sabemos.

- ¿Lo sabéis? – preguntó Peter, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Lo saben y me han abrazado? Tal vez… tal vez no me odian…"

- Ya lo creo que lo sabemos. Lo que ahora necesitamos es una explicación. – exigió Nick, con más agresividad de la debida según todos los presentes. Peter no le dio importancia, y se armó de valor.

- Pues… ese hombre… intentó golpear a Hope, o a su versión del otro universo. Yo…yo la defendí pero…él estaba ganando y…Chris… bueno, él le clavó una flecha en el cuello.

- Así que fue ese capullo el que le mató, y no tú – dijo Nick, con alivio.

- No, Nick. Y te agradecería que no le llamaras esas cosas. Es como si insultaras a papá…El caso es que la flecha no le mató, pero yo pensé que sí. Me di la vuelta, y ese tipo me clavó un cuchillo en la pierna. Me endurecí. Me transformé en demonio para curarme la herida, y deseé que ese hombre se muriera…y mi deseo se cumplió.

Decirlo fue más fácil de lo que hubiera parecido. Peter se sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso, y a decir verdad su padre también. Tal vez porque en los últimos tiempos se había acostumbrado a adolescentes que matan personas, o tal vez porque pudo ver la diferencia entre lo que había hecho un Peter y lo que había hecho el otro, pensó que lo que había hecho su hijo no era tan malo. Pero no fue así para todos…

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – escupió Nick, con veneno, casi con odio…Ese tono le provocó a Peter un dolor casi físico.

- Nick, fue un accidente. Tu hermano ya ha explicado que…- empezó Chris, pero Nick le interrumpió.

- ¡Me da igual! ¿Cómo fue capaz?

La primera reacción de Peter fue apocarse. Así es como solía reaccionar: hundía los hombros y se mordía la lengua. Pero había pasado por demasiados infiernos diferentes, tanto en sentido literal como metafórico, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir reaccionando así. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo: era fuerte, era grande, y era indiscutiblemente poderoso. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba…tener poder. Le gustaba la idea de no tener que volver a tener miedo.

- Nadie va a hacerme daño nunca más. Eso fue lo que pensé. Nadie me va a hacer daño ni a nadie delante de mí. Ese tipo me clavó una navaja y yo deseé que se muriera…como deseé tanas veces la muerte de Derek. Intente matarle varias veces, Nick. A Derek. Tú no lo sabías, pero papá sí. Hay gente que me considera peligroso, y diablos, viendo cómo le dejé la cara a Derek tal vez tengan razón. Esos instintos siempre han estado dentro de mí. Por algo soy el demonio de la Muerte. Y por cierto, hubiera sido un buen detalle de tu parte contármelo. Porque casi me da un infarto al ver que sólo por tocarle ese tipo estaba muerto. Entendía de pronto… recordé lo que soy… lo que puedo hacer… pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si por error hubiera hecho lo mismo… no sé, con papá? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si un día me enfado y me da por pensar "ojalá estuviera muerto", y ¡puf! se muere? Guardar secretos así es peligroso, hermanito.

- ¡No me hables de secretos! ¡No soy yo el que ha estado engañando a todos! ¡No soy yo el que ha mantenido ocultos todos esos pensamientos, todo lo que intentaste hacer con Derek! Trece años, y ya eras un puto asesino. Pero con 17 lo eres plenamente. ¿Pretendes decirme que no fue tu culpa porque sólo te limitaste a pensar? ¡Uno no piensa en que otros se mueran! Uno no piensa que se muera papá, ni en que se muera un maldito desconocido. ¡UNO NO PIENSA ESO, PETER! Pensaba que tú en todo el puñetero mundo estarías de acuerdo con eso. ¿Qué te ha pasado, tío? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermano? ¡Me das asco!

Cada una de las palabras de Nick se clavó en Peter de forma punzante.

- Nunca he dicho que no sea mi culpa. Con secreto o sin él, yo fui el único que deseó su muerte. Soy un asesino, nunca lo he negado – susurró, y salió corriendo.

- ¡Peter! – llamaron los dos Chrises a la vez, sin éxito. Nick fue fulminado por dos pares de ojos idénticos, y a la mirada asesina se sumó Leo también.

- Si no sabe encajar la verdad…

- Cállate, Nick. Ya le has hecho suficiente daño. Voy a buscar a tu hermano y luego quiero que hablemos. Pero antes te quiero recordar que una vez tú me deseaste la muerte. Yo mismo he deseado la de Derek cientos de veces, y la de otras personas que tal vez no lo merecieran. Así que empieza a tenerte asco a ti también, y a mí ya si quieres directamente me odias, porque te juro una cosa: si llego a estar delante del hombre que le clavó un cuchillo a mi niño, desearle la muerte es algo muy suave para lo que le hubiera hecho.

Nick se quedó congelado mientras veía como su padre se iba en busca de su hermano. Lo había vuelto a hacer ¿verdad? Había hablado de más. Era cierto que pensaba todo lo que había dicho… pero también era cierto que nada de eso importó cuando vio a Peter…En ese momento sólo quiso abrazarle, sin importarle lo que hubiera pasado. Además, no le daba asco. No sabía por qué había dicho eso. Iba a ir detrás de ellos, pero de pronto notó una mano en su hombro. Era del otro Chris.

- Aunque sea un capullo, déjame darte un consejo: no hagas tú sólo lo que otros quieren hacer. No les ahorres el trabajo. Quieren destruir a tu familia. Ahora mismo hay mucha gente que quiere mal a tu padre y a tu hermano. Demonios, luces negras, incluso algún Anciano que otro y se supone que ellos son los buenos. Y, meses de observación me permiten asegurarlo, tu padre no hizo nada para merecerlo. Todo lo que hace el hombre es para los demás. Nunca hace nada para sí mismo. Y tu hermano…Dios mío, si ese chico es malo los demás no tenemos entonces ninguna oportunidad. Si tan sólo hubieras visto cómo se quedó después de lo sucedido…lo culpable que se sentía…Quería matarse, chico. Tu hermano no necesita tu repulsión: él mismo se daba tanto asco que quería matarse.

Nick miró a ese hombre con sorpresa. No había asociado los intentos de suicidio de su hermano con el asesinato. Fue como un golpe para él, porque se dio cuenta de que de haberle pasado algo a su hermano él se moría. Se sintió mal por la forma en la que le había hablado y los ojos se le humedecieron.

- Pero… él… ya desde niño…¡desear la muerte de alguien está mal! ¡Tratar de matarle también! No es sólo esto. Acaba de decirme que… ya con Derek…

- ¿En serio le culpas por querer vengarse de ese sujeto? Apenas sé un par de cosas de él y ya tengo ganas de enviarle a la tumba. Sin duda Peter tiene muchos motivos para querer deshacerse de él…

Ahí Nick tuvo que darle la razón.

- Además, cuando tuvo ocasión de… hacerlo… no lo hizo – reconoció, recordando el encuentro con Derek.

- Tu hermano no es un asesino, Nick. De eso sé un poco, y te digo que ese chico no lo es. Es tan bueno… Es lo que tanto me gusta de él. Y sé que a ti también. ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices? – sugirió Chris, y Nick asintió, y salió corriendo, en la dirección en la que se habían ido.

Chris suspiró, y en ese momento se fijó en que su propio Peter estaba llorando también, apartado. De pronto se sentía como si en vez de dos gemelos tuviera cuatro. Y era el momento de ocuparse de los suyos.

- ¿Qué tienes cariño?

- ¿Te parece bien que…Peter…sea bueno?

Chris frunció el ceño. Cierto: Peter no había estado presente en su "transformación".

- Si, cariño. Ya traté de explicarle a tu hermano que…

- ¿Y te parece bien que yo… intente serlo? – cortó Peter, apretando mucho los puños, intentando ser valiente - ¿Qué no… que ya no quiera ser un asesino?

Christopher abrió mucho los ojos. Poco a poco, sonrió.

- Me parece perfecto, cariño.

Peter le devolvió la sonrisa y se sintió muy, muy aliviado. Placó a su padre en un abrazo muy fuerte.

- Oh, papá, tengo tanto que contarte.

- Seguro, cariño. Podrás hacerlo. No pienso dejar que nada nos separe de nuevo. – dijo Chris, y sonó a promesa…a hecho…incluyó a Nick en el abrazo tomando conciencia de que por primera vez en tres meses les tenía a los dos juntos…Ahora sólo faltaba reunirse con Leo. Aunque para eso quedaba la parte menos agradable de aquél asunto.

Mientras tanto, un Peter diferente había bajado las escaleras, seguido muy de cerca por su padre. Chris le sostuvo mientras lloraba. Sabía que no lloraba así por las palabras de su hermano, sino por lo que éstas habían activado. La culpa. La enorme culpa que era una carga demasiado grande para su hijo.

- Tesoro, shhh, tranquilo. No pasa nada. Estás con papá. Shhh. Escúchame, tesoro. Sé por qué lo hiciste. Sé que fue un accidente. No debes culparte…

- ¡Pero es que es mi culpa! Yo…quería…quería hacerle daño. Quería que ese hombre muriera, y por eso murió. Lo que le he dicho a Nick es verdad: no voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a hacerme daño, nunca.

- Y me parece muy bien, Peter. La autopreservación no es algo de lo que debas arrepentirte. Fue…en defensa propia.

- No, papá. Ese hombre no tenía ninguna posibilidad. ¿Qué puede hacer un hombre contra una bestia?

Chris se separó de él, y le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

- No eres una bestia ¿me escuchas? No hables de ti mismo de ese modo.

- Sí lo soy. Soy un demonio. Y un brujo. Soy poderoso. Ese hombre no podía hacer nada contra mí. Y lo peor de todo es que a mí me gustara que fuera así…Fue como cuando luché con los demonios, papá. No hubo ninguna diferencia. Yo… me gusta ser... más fuerte. Me gusta, me gusta serlo. – dijo Peter, y siguió llorando. En ese momento llegó Nick.

- Peter…

- ¡No quiero oírlo! ¡Tienes razón, la tienes, la tienes!

- No, Peter….yo….

- La tienes – susurró, y de pronto orbitó y salió de allí. Algo le dijo, muy dentro de él, que aquella era su quinta mala decisión. Pero sentía que ya no había vuelta de hoja. Era un asesino confeso, sólo traía problemas a su familia, y ni siquiera era capaz de terminar el trabajo y quitarse de en medio. Pero la lluvia lo haría por él. Diez minutos bajo esa lluvia roja, y la vida de Peter se extinguiría por completo. Y además le dolería. Eso estaba bien. Creía merecerlo.


	93. Chapter 93: La tentación del poder

** NA.: Gracias por vuestros mensajes y reviews, majosos y majosas :3 Espero que se entiendan las cosas, a pesar de lo enrevesada que puedo llegar a ser.**

* * *

Nick y Chris volvieron a sentirlo: ese vacío enorme, cuando Peter se fue. Apenas le habían recuperado, y ya se iba otra vez. Christopher tuvo mucho miedo. Patrick había dicho que Peter sería el primero en morir. Casi lo había olvidado, porque Peter había vuelto sano y salvo. Pero tras perderle de nuevo el temor se apoderó de él, con la certeza de que su hijo iba a correr algún peligro, y él no iba a estar allí para protegerle.

Los demás bajaron a su encuentro. Leo fue el primero en preguntar.

- ¿Dónde está Peter?

No obtuvo respuesta.

- ¿Dónde está? – insistió

- Se ha ido. – dijo Nick, al ver que Chris no respondía – Ha orbitado.

- No, no ha orbitado. ¡Tú le has echado! - increpó Chris, hablando al fin - ¡Ha huido por todas las cosas horribles que le has echado en cara!

A Nick le dolió la acusación. Trató de encajarla lo mejor que supo, pero fue difícil, porque su padre no dolía hablarle de esa forma. Nick se sintió como si Peter fuera más importante que él. Como si él fuera un extraño que había hecho daño al hijo favorito. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas, y recordó todo eso del hijo pródigo. Lo que le pasaba era que tenía envidia y celos. Sólo eso.

- ¡Es la verdad! No fue el mejor modo de decirlo, venía a disculparme, pero tengo razón. Será su culpa o no lo será, pero lo que pasó, pasó, y no podemos cambiarlo. Peter no ha sabido encajarlo, y lo siento mucho, pero no te enfades conmigo por ser el único con agallas suficientes para decir lo que piensa. Tú opinas como yo, en el fondo. Lo sé. Lo veo en tu mente. Lo sientes mucho por él, pero no te sorprende. En realidad esperabas que un día hiciera algo como esto. Está tan jodido por dentro, le han hecho tanto daño, que algún día iba a tener que empezar a devolverle al mundo todo lo que le hicieron. Así se generan las malas personas…

- ¡TU HERMANO NO ES UNA MALA PERSONA! – gritó Chris y luego respiró hondo. No era momento de perder los nervios. Sobre todo cuando notaba a Nick tan… dolido… por algún motivo que se le escapaba. – Ya me he cansado de decirte que no me leas el pensamiento, Nick, pero si vas a hacerlo al menos hazlo bien. Mucha gente ha predicho que tu hermano va a… volverse malo… y eso me preocupa. Y es cierto que considero que tu hermano tiene muchos motivos para…escoger el camino incorrecto. Pero eso todavía no ha pasado. Esos pensamientos que has leído no estaban dirigidos a nuestro Peter, sino al otro.

Nick miró fugazmente al aludido, preguntándose qué había hecho él. Sabía que se había fugado con los poderes de su abuelo y que había vuelto en muy mal estado, pero Chris le había mantenido al margen de "todo lo demás". Iba a responder, pero Chris 2 se le adelantó:

- Nada de eso importara ahora. ¿Dices que Peter ha orbitado?

- Sí – respondió Chris 1, sintiéndose como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, lo que hasta cierto punto era verdad.

- Eso es imposible.

- Peter no deja de ser un adolescente, y él también…

- No digo que sea imposible en el sentido "no lo esperaba de él", digo que es imposible en el sentido de "he atado sus poderes".

- ¿Qué?

- Como precaución – explicó Chris 2. – Para asegurarme de que no hacía alguna de sus tonterías.

- Pero… ha orbitado… yo lo he visto…

- Yo también – respaldó Nick.

- Pues creo que eso es de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos ahora mismo y no de quién tiene la culpa de que se haya ido. ¿Cómo han vuelto sus poderes?

- MIS poderes – corrigió Chris – Orbitar es…

- …. uno de los poderes que te robó – concluyó Chris 2 por él. – Ya sé, ya sé. Pero tener los suyos atados le impide usar aquellos poderes que ha robado. Así que, ¿cómo han vuelto?

- ¿Por qué no repasamos lo que ha hecho en las últimas horas? – sugirió Amy. Todos la miraron. Parecía fuera de lugar en medio de aquél caos mágico, y sin embargo sus sugerencias eran las mejores. Abrazaba a Leo con un brazo, y era la única que parecía haberse dado cuenta de la reacción del niño ante la nueva desaparición de Peter. Chris sintió una punzadita de culpa al pensar en que estaba dejando que Amy se ocupara demasiado de Leo otra vez. Pero estaba sobrepasado.

- Dormir. – dijo Chris 2 – O al menos, no ha salido de su cuarto. Luego fui a despertarle, y vinimos aquí. Cruzamos el portal y….¡ESO ES! – gritó de pronto, asustándoles a todos. – El portal… El portal de Barbas…El que él quería que cruzáramos…

- ¿Insinúas que era una trampa? – dijo Chris.

- Creo que cruzar el portal le devolvió los poderes a tu hijo. Que eso es justo lo que Barbas pretendía. Y que…

- …Peter está ahora por ahí siendo un blanco fácil para él – concluyó Chris. Ambos Chrises se miraron. Chris tenía pánico. Chris 2 no se sentía mucho mejor.

* * *

**...**

Peter no lo entendía. Llevaba dos minutos bajo esa lluvia. Era como ácido. Todo estaba destruido a su alrededor, y él se estaba quemando un poco, pero no estaba muerto. ¿Por qué no? En ese momento llovía a cántaros. Todo él estaba chorreando sangre, lo cual era bastante asqueroso, y debería de estar muerto. Calculaba que tenía que estarlo, o al menos muy adolorido. Pero no se sentía más que un poco escocido…No lo entendía. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las rojas gotas de lluvia y no podía dejar de pensar que el mundo y los Chrises de todos los mundos se habían conjurado para que él no se muriera.

- Eres medio demonio – dijo una voz a su espalda – Si sigues aquí durante un buen rato acabarás por abrasarte, pero no te quemas tan rápido como una persona normal. Y menos con eso que no es otra cosa que sangre de demonio.

Peter se giró bruscamente. Buscó la voz de quien le había hablado, pero no encontró a nadie. Aun así, reconoció el terciopelo engañoso de ese timbre: era Barbas.

- ¡Tú! ¡Muéstrate!

- Enseguida. Todo a su tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué es eso de que es sangre de demonio? – preguntó Peter, mirando a uno y otro lado con nerviosismo.

- ¿No te has preguntado cómo ibas a acabar tú con todos lo de mi especie, Peter? ¿Cómo ibas a cumplir eso que habían predicho sobre ti? ¿No has dicho siempre que tú no tienes ningún mérito? ¿Que tú no eres nadie? Yo te aseguro que sí eres alguien, chico, pero en eso tenías razón: nada de lo que tú pudieras hacer, en términos bélicos, podía poner fin a la lucha del bien y del mal. Tú no puedes hacer nada que otros, tu padre incluido, no hayan intentado. Y, sin embargo, se suponía que ibas a exterminar a los de mi especie. A los de la tuya. ¿En serio creías que lo ibas a hacer a base de incursiones en el inframundo, a espaldas de tu padre?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – exigió Peter, hablando con la nada.

- Mira a tu alrededor, Peter. Te estás bañando en la sangre de tus hermanos. De los míos. ¿Por qué crees que yo no quería volver a éste universo? No podía hacerlo hasta el momento indicado, o me hubiera afectado a mí también. Los demonios están muriendo, Peter. Los has exterminado.

- Yo…no he hecho nada… - dijo Peter. Una parte de él se sentía mal. Horriblemente mal. ¿No se suponía que debería alegrarse por la muerte de esos seres? Pero no dejaban de ser su especie…a medias.

- Ese es tu mayor error, muchacho. Te infravaloras demasiado. Tú has cruzado un portal que separa dos mundos. Tú has invertido su moralidad. Peter, tú has creado un nuevo mundo paralelo.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu padre tenía razón, chico: tiene que haber un mundo negro y un mundo blanco. Y tú has hecho que el mundo negro sea gris. Ya no sois mundos espejos, y es necesario que exista un universo que complemente a éste. Así que otro mundo ha sido creado. Un mundo que es negro del todo.

- ¿Insinúas que he creado otro planeta, con otro Chris, otro Nick, otro Leo y otro Peter? ¿Qué ahora somos tres de cada?

- En realidad, el número de mundos es infinito. Está el plano espectral, el cual por cierto también ha sufrido ciertos daños y por eso los muertos caminan entre los vivos…Hay cientos de mundos paralelos por ahí fuera, muchacho. Pero tú has creado uno más.

- ¿Y cómo he hecho eso?

- Error. La pregunta correcta es cómo vas a hacerlo – dijo Barbas, y en ese momento se mostró ante Peter, quitando su escudo de invisibilidad. Peter le fulminó con la mirada

- Deja de distraerme – le recriminó Peter.

- Oh, sí, disculpa. Tienes algo que hacer. Tienes que morir ¿verdad? – dijo Barbas, como burlándose. Peter no respondió, y fingió que no estaba, mirando hacia el infinito – Eso destrozaría a tu padre…

- No finjas que te importa.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a importarme?

- Eres un demonio.

- Y eso es imperdonable ¿verdad? Como si tú no lo fueras. Como si se tratara de algo que uno puede elegir…

- Demasiado tarde para ir de víctima conmigo, Barbas – dijo Peter, sin dejarse engañar – He visto lo que haces.

- ¿Y qué hago? Sobrevivir. Me limito a eso. Tu familia me persigue desde que tengo memoria, acusado de un delito del que no soy culpable. Acusado por el simple hecho de haber nacido diferente. Tú también eres diferente, Peter. Sabes de lo que hablo.

- Uno no elige como nace, pero sí cómo se comporta – respondió Peter, repitiendo las palabras que su abuela Piper le dijera una vez.

- Y, si eso es así….¿por qué tu familia se dedica a exterminar a los de mi especie? NUESTRA especie.

- Los demonios son malvados…

- ¿De veras? Eso te lo ha dicho tu padre, claro…

- Todo el mundo lo sabe. Todos saben que os demonios son malos…

- Y las brujas también. ¿Nunca te lo has planteado? No soléis ser los buenos en los cuentos, chico. Brujos o demonios, da igual. Todos somos juzgados por poseer lo que otros no tienen: magia.

Peter guardó silencio. Barbas era muy… persuasivo. Meses atrás, él no sabía nada de la magia. Para él, las brujas eran personajes de cuento, casi siempre malas. Demonios o brujos, a él le daban igual. Después, su padre se lo había contado todo. Y él no había dudado ni por un segundo de su versión. ¿Por qué iba a pensar que los demonios eran buenos? Era absurdo. Pero… él era un demonio…Su madre también lo había sido…Y había dado su vida por ellos. Peter sabía que no debía escuchar a Barbas, pero casi involuntariamente había empezado a hacerlo.

- Mi familia no hace daño a nadie. Tú y los tuyos matáis gente.

- ¿No hace daño a nadie? ¿De verdad? ¿No eres tú el mismo chico que se cargó la otra noche a un delincuente?

- ¡ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE! – chilló Peter.

- O un acierto. No era una crítica, muchacho. Tienes poder. Tu familia lo tiene. ¿Por qué no utilizarlo? ¿Por qué no empelarlo para evitar que gente como ese tipo o…como Derek…haga daño a nadie nunca más?

Esas palabras eran tentadoras. Y no estaban muy alejadas de lo que él mismo había pensado un rato antes, sobre que no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño de nuevo, o a sus seres queridos, o a quien no se pudiera defender, como en su día él no pudo defenderse. Peter se daba cuenta de que aquello le estaba sonando demasiado bien. De que esas palabras escondían veneno. No debía dejarse convencer. Tomarse la justicia por su mano no estaba bien. No eran dioses…eran brujos…pero ¿acaso no tenía un enorme parecido? ¿Acaso no era gente como su abuelo la que regía el mundo?

- Chris dijo que no te escuchara…Dijeras lo que dijeras….

- Te dijo que hicieras justo lo contrario ¿verdad? – preguntó Barbas, que había escuchado aquella conversación. El demonio no daba un solo paso en falso. Trazaba planes sobre planes, maniobras de distracción sobre verdaderas maquinaciones…Y así conseguía llevar a la gente a su terreno. – Y ¿por qué crees que te digo eso, Peter?

- Porque él sabe cómo eres tú. Porque te llevaste a sus hijos. Porque quiere defenderme…

- ¿Defenderte? ¿De verdad?¿Eso crees? ¿Acaso no fue él el hombre que te separó de tu padre, y que trató de hacer que te volvieras un ladrón y un asesino?

- ¡Seguía tus órdenes!

- ¿Mis órdenes? ¡Yo no le ordené tal cosa! – mintió el demonio - ¿Qué interés puedo tener yo en que él te secuestre?

Peter caviló. Sí, ¿qué interés tenía Barbas en eso? Ninguno. En eso precisamente se había basado el demonio: todo era una retorcida forma de inculpar a Chris 2.

- Da igual. Él era malo. Ya no lo es.

- ¿No lo es? Entonces, supongo que estás de acuerdo con que planeé matar a tu padre…

- ¡Él no planea eso!

- Puedes pasarte el tiempo negando todo lo que yo diga, pero el hecho cierto es que la única forma de volver a su mundo es matando a tu padre. ¿Te había dicho eso Chris?

Peter abrió los labios.

- No…

- Me lo imaginaba. Luego nos acusan a los demonios de mentirosos…Te diré una cosa, muchacho: nosotros no solemos mentir. Al contrario: somos cruelmente sinceros. Así que… repasemos los hechos…Chris te ha mentido…Tu padre te ha mentido…

- ¡Mi padre no me ha mentido!

- Te ha vuelto en contra de tu propia especie. Yo no pretendo que destruyas a ningún brujo. Él en cambio… parece contento con la idea de que te lleves a unos cuantos demonios por delante ¿no?

- Él se preocupa por mí. No quiere que me hagan daño…

- Te quiere, sin duda. Yo no he negado eso. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no mentía. Estoy de tu parte, Peter. Sólo digo que tu padre está…equivocado. Y que el otro Chris es una rata rastrera y manipuladora que…

- ¡Él me dijo que no te escuchara! – gritó Peter, como queriendo sacar de su cerebro todas las palabras que ya había oído y ya habían penetrado dentro de él. - ¡Me dijo que no me fiara de ti!

- ¡Porque eso le interesa, chico! Sabe lo que yo quiero decirte, y no quiere que lo oigas.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

- Que aceptes tu propio poder. Que no lo rechaces. No lo huyas. Que lo utilices. Puedes hacer de éste mundo el lugar mejor que siempre has deseado, Peter. ¿No te das cuenta? Puedes hacer de este un lugar seguro. Puedes proteger a la gente. Puedes vengarte de los que son como Derek. Puedes crear más demonios, y controlarlos…Recuerda a tu madre. Ella es la prueba de que Chris se equivoca. No sois sólo Nick y tú. Los demonios no son malvados. Óyeles gritar, Peter. Yo les oigo. Están agonizando. Tú los has exterminado. Repara tu error.

Peter se quedó en silencio, mientras la sangre de sus hermanos mojaba su cuerpo. Por un segundo, sintió que les oía gritar, como si el cielo estuviera llorando no sólo su sangre sino también sus lágrimas.

- Chris te dijo que hicieras justo lo contrario a lo que yo te digo. Pero ¿acaso te estoy pidiendo algo tan malo? Me limito a decirte que hagas justicia. A que te encargues de que quienes son malos, como los Derek de este mundo, reciban su castigo. Y los que son buenos, como los Derek del otro, reciban su recompensa.

Eso no sonaba mal. Peter tenía que reconocerlo. Nada, nada mal.

- Nadie tendría que sufrir daños. Sólo… los que se opongan a ti.

Y, aunque Peter sabía que una parte de él se arrepentiría, ya había tomado su decisión.

* * *

**...**

- …Wyatt, sólo digo que él es tu hermano. Que tú siempre estás para ayudarle, y él, en cambio ¿dónde está ahora? - preguntó Linda, persiguiendo a su marido para sr escuchada.

- Resolviendo sus propios problemas.

- ¡Este también es su problema! ¡Victoria lleva dos días tumbada en la cama, sin poder despertar!

- Chris no puede hacer nada para remediar eso.

- ¡Pero podría estar aquí! ¡Apoyándote, cómo haces tú siempre!

- Basta, Linda. No quiero hablar más de éste tema.

- ¡Pero yo sí! ¡Christopher es un egoísta! ¡Tú lo das todo por él! ¡Darías tu vida!

- ¡Y ÉL LA SUYA! – gritó Wyatt. Linda se amedrentó un poco. Wyatt no solía gritarle. De repente tomó consciencia de lo grande que era su marido, como si fuera alguien de quien tener cuidado. Wyatt se dio cuenta y suavizó su expresión, y su tono. – Tú no lo entiendes, amor.

- Pues explícamelo.

- Christopher siempre ha pensado que debe salvarnos a todos. Se impone más cosas de las que puede llevar a cabo. De joven era un kamikaze, prácticamente un suicida, luchando contra todo el que se ponía en su camino. Usaba su magia sin control, en contra de cualquier demonio que se le presentara. Tenía… tanta rabia dentro…Sentía… Nunca hablamos de esto, pero yo sé que sentía que, de alguna forma, tenía que igualarme. Él es… menos poderoso que yo. Objetivamente, lo es. Todos lo son, salvo quizá esos hijos suyos. Él sentía que era inferior a mí por eso y quería compensarlo. Quería ser útil. Quería ganarse el orgullo de nuestros padres, sin saber que ya lo tenía.

- ¿Qué fue de ese chico? – preguntó Linda, con interés. El Christopher que ella conocía era más bien pacifista, centrado en su familia… alejado de problemas…

- Sigue dentro de él, en alguna parte. Es por eso que tiene ese completo de Mesías. Pero… un día… cuando yo ya me había ido de casa… él se fue a una de sus cazas suicidas, y mientras él estaba fuera alguien atacó a nuestros padres, y a mi hermana. Él se culpó por no estar allí con ellos, y quiso morirse al saber que los atacantes le buscaban a él. Cuando haces mucho daño en el inframundo, envían demonios a buscarte. Chris pensó que estaba poniendo en peligro a su familia… y por eso decidió independizarse. Puso la excusa de su boda con Bianca, pero yo sé la verdadera razón. Por eso Chris anhela tanto una vida normal ¿sabes? Porque es símbolo de seguridad. Seguridad para los que quiere.

Linda guardó silencio por unos momentos. Eso la permitió entender un poco mejor a su cuñado. Ella quería mucho a Christopher, por supuesto. Es sólo que la chocaba la diferencia de compromiso que, a su juicio, había entre los dos hermanos.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Victoria?

- Piensa que está sucediendo otra vez. Que sus problemas nos están salpicando. Chris cree que lo que le pasa a Victoria es su culpa. Que la lluvia... que todo esto es culpa suya, cuando probablemente es culpa de su hijo. En cualquier caso, considera que lo mejor que puede hacer es alejarse de mí. No quiere ponerme en peligro. Así que sí, él también me protege. Está convencido de que tiene que morir para protegerme. Para protegernos a todos.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero Alex les interrumpió en ese momento. Concretamente, su décimo intento de orbitar en aquella tarde les interrumpió. Wyatt había lanzado un hechizo que impedía que cualquier orbitara fuera de aquella casa. Por precaución. y había hecho bien.

- Alexander, te hemos dicho que no hagas eso.

- Yo puedo salvarlos, papá. Yo puedo.

Alex había pasado mucho tiempo frente al televisor, viendo cómo la gente moría, antes de que la lluvia terminara por destruir las antenas de televisión y se perdiera la conexión. Tanto... dolor... le había impactado. Wyatt estaba seguro de que, aunque fuera tan joven, tenía sentidos de luz blanca. Que sentía la llamada de los que sufrían, como la sentía él. Había pensado quitarle sus poderes, para que dejara de sentir tanto dolor ajeno pero... el dolor es parte de la vida...y ciertamente, con poderes estaba más protegido.

- No puedes, Alexander. No puedes desvelar tu magia.

- ¡No puedo dejar que mueran!

- Es por eso que tu abuelo y yo nos estamos encargando de todo.

- ¡Pero yo puedo ayudar!

- No. No puedes. Y si vuelves a orbitar, me enfadaré.

Como desafiándole, Alex gimió y trató de orbitar de nuevo. Wyatt suspiró, se acercó a él, y le dio la vuelta.

- No PLAS puedes PLAS salir PLAS. No puedes.

- ¡Yo puedo! ¡Yo puedo! - gritó Alex, y empezó a llorar. - Yo puedo - susurró. - Papá, voy a volverme loco.

- Está bien, Alexander. Ataré tus poderes. No es un castigo ¿entiendes? Es para que no te duela. Eres muy joven para sentirlo pero...siempre he sabido que ibas a ser muy poderoso. La gente sufre, y un luz blanca no puede permanecer indiferente ante eso. Y un medio luz blanca tampoco.

- Es más que eso, papá. Ellos me llaman...Ellos lo hacen...

- ¿Quiénes, hijo? No puedes oírles...tú no tienes cargos...

- ¡No las personas! ¡Los demonios! ¡Se están muriendo!

Wyatt abrió mucho los ojos. Su padre acababa de decirle eso mismo, hacía sólo cinco minutos, cuando había estado con él. Esa era información privilegiada de Ancianos... y su niño lo sabía. Entonces, él mismo también lo escuchó. La llamada era potente. Gritos de auxilio. De dolor. Y de pronto nada. Wyatt abrazó a su hijo, y en ese momento dejó de llover. Los demonios habían muerto. Todos los que estaban en aquél mundo. Ya no había sangre demoníaca que derramar. Por alguna razón, Wyatt, que mataba demonios desde que era un bebé, sintió que era algo de lo que no debía alegrarse.


	94. Chapter 94: Preparativos

Chris 1 y Chris 2 se movían por la habitación con una coordinación imposible, como si supieran cuál iba a ser el movimiento del otro antes de que lo hiciera. Se sincronizaban a la perfección, fusionándose en un torbellino de actividad en el que también intervenía Leo. Estaban haciendo pociones. No dejaban de decir nombres de ingredientes que a Amy, Nick 1, Nick 2, y Peter 2 les sonaban a chino.

- ¿Me pasas el…? – empezó Chris 1.

- ¿…ojo de tritón? – terminó Chris 2 por él – Aquí lo tienes.

- Gracias. ¿Y la raíz de mandrágora?

- Está en el estante de arriba, papá – dijo Leo, mientras removía el contenido de un caldero. Estaban en el desván, y parecían en su elemento.

Continuaron así durante un buen rato. De vez en cuando un recipiente soltaba una pequeña explosión, pero eso parecía ser algo bueno porque los dos Chrises ni se inmutaban. Los dos Nicks y Peter sabían lo suficiente de magia como para entender que aquellas pociones eran de ataque, pero no comprendían mucho más. Se sentían tontos. Nick, de hecho, se daba cuenta de que su hermano pequeño sabía más cosas que él, y eso no dejaba de ser ofensivo. Al final, Nick estalló:

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo en vez de ahí fuera buscando a Peter? ¡Ya no llueve!

- Vamos a buscar a tu hermano, pero no vamos a ir con las manos vacías. – explicó Chris 1, sin apenas mirarle. – Chris, utiliza tu sangre. Yo no tengo poderes por el momento así que sería inútil.

- La poción sería más poderosa si la bendecimos también con la sangre de tus hijos, y de los míos.

- Por supuesto. Nick, por favor, dame la mano. – pidió Chris.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el aludido con desconfianza.

- Necesito una gotita de tu sangre. Tranquilo, hijo, que no te voy a hacer nada. Es sólo un pinchacito en el dedo, como si te tomara el azúcar…

- ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que me agujerees con un alfiler! – exclamó Nick, escondiendo la mano. Chris le miró fríamente, de una forma que a Nick no le gustó nada. Era como…decepción.

- Está bien. Leo, por favor. Tu mano.

- Sí, papá – dijo el niño, y extendió el brazo. Miró a su padre con algo de inseguridad y una sonrisa nerviosa, y Chris le sonrió para tranquilizarle.

- Calma, campeón. Ni siquiera va a dolerte. – le dijo, y le hizo un pinchacito en el dedo. Luego dejó que la gota de sangre cayera en la poción. – Eso es. Has sido muy valiente.

Le acarició con ternura, y le miró bien el dedo. No merecía la pena ni que el otro Chris se lo curara: no había herida alguna.

- Papá… - susurró Nick, sintiéndose fatal por la forma en la que le había mirado. Se dio cuenta de que esa poción iba a servir para recuperar a su hermano, que no se había ido de no ser por sus ataques verbales. Así que de alguna forma se esperaba que al menos colaborara para recuperarle. Después de haber visto cómo lo hacía con Leo estaba dispuesto a dejarse pinchar. No parecía doloroso.

- Ahora no, Nick – respondió Chris con sequedad - No tengo tiempo para tus quejas. Si tu hermano no ha vuelto después de tanto rato y de que parara la lluvia, quiere decir que está en algún tipo de problema o que está…

Chris no se atrevió a decir la palabra "muerto", pero se dedujo perfectamente.

- No iba a quejarme – protestó Nick – Iba a decir que puedes pincharme, si quieres…

- Gracias, hijo – respondió Chris, de mejor humor, y se acercó a él para hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Leo. Como le notaba nervioso, le habló para distraerle - ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

- Ver cómo se lo hacías al enano – respondió Nick, y Chris le pinchó en ese momento. - ¡Aich!

- Lo siento. Ya está – dijo Chris, y echó la gota de sangre en la poción. - ¿Qué ocurre, que no te fías de mí? Te dije que era sólo un pinchacito en el dedo. Nunca te haría daño.

- Si es para recuperar a Peter, la lista de cosas que "nunca harías" puede disminuir drásticamente.

Chris se sintió ofendido y dolido, aunque se dio cuenta de que en parte Nick tenía razón. Pero…

- Jamás haría daño a un hijo para recuperar a otro, pero tienes razón en que lo haría todo por Peter. Al igual que lo haría por ti. Y por Leo.

Nick le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. Su padre le estaba diciendo con aquellas palabras que no se olvidaba de que tenía más hijos, y de que los tres eran importantes para él. Era justo lo que Nick necesitaba oír.

Chris 2 carraspeó, llamando su atención.

- Prosigamos. – dijo – Hijos, es vuestro turno – añadió, mirando a Nick 2 y Peter 2. Ellos habían estado tres meses fuera: meses que el otro Nick había empleado para aprender magia. Así que aquello les resultaba bastante extraño – Esta es la manera en la que damos poder a nuestras pociones – explicó, y procedió a pincharles.

- Esas pociones son muy raras – intervino Nick 1 – No conocía la mitad de ellas.

- Eso es porque no es algo que vayan a enseñarte en la escuela, Nick. Es la poción más poderosa que hayamos hecho nunca. Con esto no matas sólo demonios.

- Entiendo. ¿Y dices que servirá para traer a Peter de vuelta?

- Servirá para destruir a posibles adversarios. Si Barbas se ha acercado a él…

- ¿Crees que lo ha hecho?

- Espero que no. Pero todo indica que es lo que pretendía: quiere algo de él, y le ha devuelto sus poderes para que pueda llevarlo a cabo.

- Peter jamás aceptará. – dijo Nick.

- Claro que no – corroboraron Chris 2, Amy y Leo a la vez. Pero Chris no estaba tan seguro….

Siendo objetivos, si existía un demonio capaz de corromper a un chico incorruptible como Peter, era Barbas. Era listo, manipulador, poderoso, y tenía cierto don con las palabras. En cierta forma, Chris pensó con horror que descrito así el demonio se parecía mucho a su hijo. En otras circunstancias, Chris jamás hubiera dudado de su muchacho, pero eran ya demasiadas personas que predecían que Peter iba a hacer algo malo.

- Así que… estas pociones son para darle una patada en el culo a Barbas – dijo Nick, cogiendo un frasquito y examinándolo de cerca.

Chris se puso un poco nervioso, pero intentó que no se le notara.

- S-sí…

Nick le miró con suspicacia. La voz de su padre había temblado, y además no había hecho comentarios sobre su "lenguaje inapropiado" delante de su hermano pequeño.

- Has dudado antes de responder. ¿Son para algo más?

Silencio.

- Papá, ¿son para algo más?

Mierda. ¿Por qué Nick era tan suspicaz? ¿Y por qué él era tan mal mentiroso? No supo qué decir, así que no dijo nada.

- ¿Chris? – dijo entonces Nick, mirando al clon de su padre. - ¿Para qué son las pociones?

- ¿No son para derrotar a Barbas? – preguntó Leo, confundido.

- Claro que sí – dijeron los dos Chrises a la vez…y sonó a mentira.

- Barbas es un demonio de nivel alto, pero es sólo uno – dijo Nick y empezó a sumar uno más uno. – Habéis hecho todo un arsenal, con pociones muy poderosas. Que derrotan algo más que demonios. Y Peter es algo más que un demonio.

- ¿No estaréis pensando utilizar eso con Peter? – intervino Amy. Se sentía al margen en todos aquellos asuntos mágicos, pero eso lo había entendido bastante bien.

- Sólo si es absolutamente necesario.- respondió Chris, con sinceridad. Y así desató el infierno.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Amy.

- ¡PERO PAPÁ, QUE ES PETER! – chilló Leo.

- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?

- ¿HABLAS EN SERIO?

Un grito se superponía a otro, y así fue realmente difícil saber lo que decían. Pero hubo algo que se escuchó con suma claridad, de los labios de Nick.

- GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE…

- ¡Eh! Cuidado con lo que dices.

- ¡NO PIENSO TENER NINGÚN CUIDADO! ¿HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA? ¡Si no llego a preguntar…! ¿TE HAS VUELTO IMBÉCIL?

- Nick, soy tu padre, y no puedes hablarme así.

- Voy a hacer algo peor que hablarte así…Y yo que pensé…TENDRÁS QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER ¿TE ENTERAS? No voy a dejar que salgas de aquí con eso, maldito cabrón.

Leo se había tapado la boca, como si los insultos los hubiera dicho él. Chris suspiró.

- Vale Nick, puedo entender que estés sorprendido pero no voy a permitir que me hables así. Es injusto que confíes tan poco en mí, hijo. Te lo he dicho antes. Jamás os haría daño, ni a ti ni a tus hermanos. Esta poción no afecta a los luces blancas, y Peter tiene ahora mis poderes. Si le lanzo esta poción, mataré su lado de demonio, que es algo que no quiero hacer, pero no pienso permitir que Barbas le utilice para hacer algo que luego Peter no se pueda perdonar. Esta poción derrotará a Vraskor, pero tu hermano estará bien y puede que siga siendo brujo.

- ¿PUEDE? ¿ES QUE ACASO TE DA IGUAL DEJARLE SIN PODERES?

- ¡NO, NO ME DA IGUAL, PERO PREFIERO ESO A QUE ESTÉ MUERTO O A QUE HAGA UNA TONTERÍA! Esto no es un juego, Nick. Es mi hijo, le quiero sobre cualquier cosa, pero si él se equivoca morirá mucha gente ¿entiendes?

- ¡MORIRÁS TÚ! ¡ESO ES LO QUE TE DA TANTO MIEDO! ¡CREES QUE PETER PUEDE SER EL QUE TE MATE Y CUMPLA ESA ASQUEROSA PROFECÍA! ¡COBARDE! No eres más que un brujo cobarde e inútil que ni poderes tiene.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Nick había hablado con bastante odio.

- Nick, tu padre ya te había advertido que no le hablaras así – intervino Chris 2. – Creo que le debes una disculpa.

- ¿Quién, yo? – preguntó Nick, indignado, mirando a ese proyecto de clon que se creía persona.

- ¿Quién si no?

- Tu puta madre. – respondió Nick, harto ya de tonterías, de clones, de mentiras, y de padres estúpidos que decían estupideces.

Chris se había quedado muy afectado por las acusaciones de Nick. ¿Cómo podía su hijo pensar esas cosas de él? ¿Esa opinión le merecía? ¿En serio no entendía que si Peter… perdía el control…sería necesario contenerle? Le bastaba con un toque para matar, con un deseo… Y sólo Dios sabía lo que Barbas tenía planeado hacer con su chico. Sólo quería evitar que Peter corriera peligro, y que su conciencia cargara con más culpa de la que ya soportaba.

Si Chris estaba hundido, Amy estaba sorprendida y molesta. Estaba a punto de decirle un par de cosas a Nick, pero Chris 2 se le adelantó.

- Está bien, chico, vete a tu cuarto.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído: a tu cuarto. No voy a dejar que me hables así, ni a tu padre tampoco. Te he dado la oportunidad de disculparte, y la has tirado a la basura. Así que ahora atente a las consecuencias.

- Te falta un tornillo si crees que voy a…

- Yo no creo nada. Yo SE que vas a obedecer y a subir a tu cuarto.

- ¿Y por qué coño haría eso?

Chris no se podía creer lo que su hijo estaba haciendo. Conocía esa actitud de gallito, pero Nick solía reservarla para otros momentos…¿Acaso pensaba que el otro Chris estaba de broma? Se le notaba bastante enfadado. Chris se veía a sí mismo regañando a su hijo y se sentía extraño, pero se sintió aun peor cuando vio cómo reaccionaba Nick. Eso fue lo que le hizo dejar de lado su afectación, y tomar las riendas.

- Porque si tengo que subirte yo lo haré a base de cintazos – amenazó Chris, y Nick abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca que él recordara, le había hablado de esa forma. Tenía que haber cruzado alguna especie de línea. Voló escaleras arriba, y Chris se arrepintió inmediatamente de esa amenaza.

Chris 1 y Chris 2 se miraron un segundo. Pretendieron subir las escaleras los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Tú eres el padre…- dijo Chris 2, y se apartó.

Chris subió al piso de arriba pensando que en ese momento tendría que estar haciendo muchas cosas. Había una larga lista, pero ninguna de esas cosas era lidiar con su hijo. Suspiró.

Nick estaba en su cuarto, y lucía entre enfadado y asustado. Chris suspiró otra vez.

- Siento haberte hablado así. No has elegido un buen día para ponerte respondón ¿sabes?

Nick no dijo nada, pero bajó un poco la cabeza. Sí, eso no era "el día indicado" para dar problemas.

- Es mi hermano – se defendió, como si eso lo explicara todo.

- Sí, es tu hermano, pero es mi hijo. Y por si aún no quedó claro, le quiero. Os quiero. Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás le haría nada. Ni aunque se volviera la Fuente del mismísimo mal, y no es una metáfora, sino el título de aquél que reina en el inframundo. Pero haré todo lo posible para evitar que eso ocurra. Aunque eso implique destruir su lado demoníaco y tal vez, y sólo tal vez acabar con sus poderes.

- ¿Le dolerá? – preguntó Nick, rindiéndose ante el hecho de que la decisión de su padre era la mejor.

- No lo sé. – admitió Chris, con sufrimiento - No es… no es como si atara sus poderes…Voy a anular una de sus esencias….Voy a matar una de sus esencias…

- Pero… tú has dicho alguna vez que…todos somos tus hijos. Que Vraskor…que no pasa nada con que seamos demonios.

- Tal vez me equivocara – dijo Chris, y admitir eso no fue mucho más fácil que lo anterior – Al menos en lo que a Peter respecta. Él no puede con la carga que supone ser…el demonio de la Muerte.

- Entiendo. - respondió Nick, y después de eso se hizo el silencio durante un rato. - ¿Me vas a castigar? – preguntó al final.

- Me has insultado. Y al otro Christopher también.

- ¿Y no podemos simplemente hablarlo?

- El problema no está sólo en tu forma de tratarme, Nick, ni en que decidas pagarla conmigo cada vez que algo te contraría. Es que no confías en mí. Piensas que soy capaz de hacerte daño para hacer una poción, y de matar a tu hermano para evitar que haga algo que tal vez no llegue a hacer. Dudas de mí. Pues aquí tienes una certeza…algo de lo que nunca tienes que dudar: si me faltas al respeto, la consecuencia será un castigo. Siempre. Así que no, Nick. No podemos simplemente hablarlo. Lamentablemente para ti, soy un hombre de palabra. En lo bueno y en lo malo.

Nick no respondió. Pero en realidad no dudaba de su padre…no exactamente. Lo que dudaba era que él fuera "tan importante" como Peter. Creía que si su padre tenía que elegir entre los dos…elegiría a Peter. Por eso no estaba seguro de cuáles eran los límites de su padre si se trataba de "salvar" a Peter.

Se sintió tonto por cómo había reaccionado. Había sido un día demasiado largo, su hermano había vuelto a irse, y él lo complicaba todo pagándola con su padre… Todo aquello era su culpa. Era él el que había espantado a su hermano…

- Está bien – susurró, y se acercó a Chris. Una lágrima solitaria se derramó cuando parpadeó. Chris la restañó de su mejilla y le obligó a levantar la vista.

- ¿Está bien?

- Tienes razón. Y no he debido insultarte.

- No, no has debido – corroboró Chris, pero sin acritud. Más bien, con una voz muy dulce. – Hay otra cosa que nunca debes dudar tampoco: el amor de un padre es diferente para cada uno de sus hijos, pero igual de intenso. No necesito leerte la mente para saber que ahora mismo te sientes desplazado. Quizá Leo se sienta así también. Te pido que pienses por un segundo en cómo debe de sentirse Peter. Constantemente le están alejando de mí. Constantemente le hacen sufrir, por todos los lados. Lo último que necesita es que nosotros le hagamos sufrir también. Debemos estar unidos, Nick. Ahora más que nunca. Tenemos que estar unidos, porque ahí fuera hay un demonio que va a intentar que no lo estemos. Y no, Nick, no es mi vida por lo que temo, sino por la vuestra. La de todos vosotros. Patrick me dijo que Peter sería el primero en morir. Que la lluvia era el primer paso…Y ya ha dejado de llover. El momento se acerca. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué tengo que evitarlo a toda costa?

Nick asintió. Y de pronto empezó a llorar. De rabia, de miedo, de no sabía bien qué…Quizá, simplemente, es que estaba hasta los cojones de que todo fura cada vez más y más complicado. De que le quitaran a su hermano, de que después Peter se fuera…No era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero sí era la primera que era culpa suya. Empezó a llorar y le resultó muy difícil parar. Pero lo hizo. Y se dio cuenta de que Chris le había estado abrazando todo el rato. Siempre lo hacía. Era como su pañuelo de lágrimas, y él, a cambio, le insultaba en la primera ocasión. ¿Qué clase de hijo era?

- Lo siento… todo. Haber sido un capullo con Peter, haber sido un capullo contigo…

- ¿Hasta al disculparte tienes que hablar más? – le recriminó Chris, pero le sonrió. – Es irónico que te enfades tanto con Peter y al segundo siguiente te enfades conmigo por creer que voy a hacerle daño.

- Es mi hermano – dijo Nick, por segunda vez en cinco minutos.

- Y nada podrá cambiar eso – asintió Chris, y le dio un beso. – Házselo saber la próxima vez que le veas ¿de acuerdo?

Nick dijo que sí con la cabeza.

- Tal vez, algún día, serás capaz de pensar las cosas antes de que lleguemos a éste punto.

- Tal vez, pero hoy no es ese día – respondió Nick, y le dedicó una media sonrisa. Luego se acercó a Chris y permitió que le tumbara sobre sus rodillas.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Chris no fue ni muy rápido ni muy duro. Realmente le estaba castigando porque le había dicho que le iba a castigar. Creía que ya había entendido, y que nunca, por más que lo intentara, iba a conseguir que Nick midiera sus palabras a tiempo. Aunque él lo iba a seguir intentando.

- Por mucho que te enfades, no me puedes insultar, ni a otras personas, sobre todo si son mayores que tú, y eso incluye al otro Christopher.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Chris paró de castigarle, y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Nick lloraba, pero sabía que era más de frustración que de otra cosa. Nick intentó sobreponerse. No podía retener a su padre cuando ahí fuera todo se estaba yendo a pique. Ni siquiera había sido duro con él. Trató de levantarse, y de limpiarse las lágrimas.

- Vamos a patear demonios – dijo, intentando sonar animado.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- No. – respondió con sinceridad, sin poder evitarlo.

- Pues entonces no nos vamos.

- Pero…ahí fuera…Peter…

- Mi otro hijo también me necesita. Le duele su traserito y aún siente ganas de llorar. Sólo se está haciendo el valiente.

A pesar de lo humillantemente infantil del tono y las palabras de Chris, a Nick se le llenó el corazón, al sentir que su padre realmente le elegía a él por una vez. Le abrazó, y le hubiera encantado sentirse consolado por todas las veces en las que Chris le había dicho que le quería lo mismo que a Peter…El problema es que él leía la mente, y por eso sabía que no era verdad. Por eso no podía dejarse animar por las palabras de su padre, y quizá ese era el verdadero motivo de toda su rabia, de las palabras que le habría dirigido a Peter, de las palabras que le había dirigido a su padre…¿Por qué él, que pese a sus muchos defectos nunca robaría poderes ajenos, ni intentaría suicidarse, ni mataría a nadie…por qué él era siempre el segundón, mientras que su hermano era el objeto de la preocupación de Chris? Todos compadecían a Peter incluso él mismo, a pesar de que en aquella ocasión era Peter el que se había buscado lo que le había pasado. Era él el que empuñaba el cuchillo la noche en la que se lo llevaron. Pero daba igual lo que hubiera hecho. Chris se lo perdonaba, mientras que él era una persona horrible sólo por hablar de más. Él era el malo por tener celos, y ser deslenguado. Nick no podía sacarse de la cabeza la estúpida parábola del hijo pródigo que Amy le había mencionado.

* * *

**N.A.: Crisis de autora… Me da la sensación de que por falta de tiempo o de lo que sea los últimos caps son muy flojos, pero este en especial me pareció una patata =(**


	95. Chapter 95: Miedos naturales

**N.A.: Para los que pregunten que fue de Paul...Aparecerá, en el siguiente capítulo. Y creo que habrá quien se alegre de verle. Puede que el siguiente cap se tarde, porque en principio va a ser largo. **

* * *

A Nick le sorprendió que los latidos del corazón de su padre fueran tan agitados. Llevaban un rato en una especie de abrazo relajante, y lo normal hubiera sido que su pulso fuera tan calmado como el suyo propio. Nick casi sentía cómo el corazón de su padre iba a salirse de su pecho y sabía que eso sólo podía ser porque tenía miedo.

"Claro que tiene miedo. Por Peter. Siempre tiene miedo por Peter."

Ese pensamiento que se coló en su cerebro no era suyo. Lástima que él no pudiera saberlo. A su lado, hablándole al oído, Barbas le manipulaba oculto bajo sus poderes de invisibilidad. Él sólo podía actuar allí donde había miedo…y en ese chico había tanto que costaba saber por dónde empezar. Nick tenía miedo a morir, a que su padre muriera, a que su hermano muriera, a que su hermano hiciera algo malo, a que el mundo se acabara de verdad…y a que su padre le quisiera a él menos que a Peter. Para los intereses de Barbas ese último miedo era el más útil, y por eso decidió explotarlo. Llevaba ya algunos minutos jugando con el chico, y casi consigue que él también abandonara la seguridad de permanecer junto a su padre, pero Christopher se le había adelantado. Y ahí estaban, los dos abrazados, más cerca que nunca. ¡Era tan difícil separar a ese hombre de sus hijos!

"Peter es un asesino, y aun así le quieren más que a ti. Tú siempre has sabido que Peter es mejor que tú. Peter jamás insultaría a tu padre de la forma en la que tú lo has hecho. Pero ¿qué harán todos si Peter ya no está? No puedes permitir que le pase nada…Ese tonto es capaz de hacer una locura….No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Está tan deprimido que puede intentar suicidarse de nuevo…Seguro que eso es lo que está haciendo. Peter jamás dañaría a otra persona sin motivos, pero sí se dañaría a sí mismo…"

El corazón de Nick empezó a latir tan rápido como el de su padre. ¿Y si todos se equivocaban? ¿Y si Peter no estaba con Barbas porque ya…porque ya estaba muerto? ¿Y si esa lluvia había acabado con él, o había encontrado otra forma de suicidarse?

- Papá…¿Y si Peter está muerto? – preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que les había envuelto desde hacía varios minutos.

- No digas eso.

- Pero…¿y si lo está? Por eso se ha ido ¿no? Quería que esa lluvia lo matara.

- El otro Peter dice que vosotros aguantáis más porque sois medio demonios.

- Más no es para siempre. Ha dejado de llover, y no ha vuelto. ¿Y si ha estado ahí fuera demasiado tiempo?

- Tu hermano no es tonto. Puede que se considere capaz de hacerse un corte y morir lentamente, pero morir abrasado duele demasiado.

- ¿Te aferras a eso? ¿Esa idea tan débil es lo que te hace creer que está vivo?

- ¡A algo tengo que aferrarme! ¡Él no puede estar muerto!

"Lo está" le indujo a pensar Barbas, por medio de sus poderes "Está muerto, y aún muerto le quiere más que a ti"

- ¡Sí que lo está y pese a todo le sigues dando prioridad a él!

- ¿Qué le doy...? ¿Nick, qué rayos estás diciendo? Estoy aquí, consolándote, en vez de estar ahí fuera. Creo que deberías pensar mejor lo que dices. Intento entender tus celos, pero me parece que lo estás llevando demasiado lejos. No es como si hubiese ido con él al parque dejándote a ti sólo, ¡es que se ha enfrentado a un secuestro (otro más) y está pasando por un momento muy difícil! Eso no te da derecho a decir que está muerto, ¿me oyes? NO LO ESTÁ.

Nick intentó meterse en la mente de su padre, pero parte del poder de Barbas consistía en incapacitar a sus víctimas para usar sus poderes. Nick en realidad no pudo usar sus habilidades, pero Barbas le hizo pensar que sí, y le dio unos pensamientos falsos para que creyera que eran de Christopher:

"No está muerto. Peter no puede estar muerto. Nick sólo lo dice porque está cansado de ser el segundón…¿Y qué si lo es? Debería estarme agradecido porque le permita estar aquí después de todo lo que ha hecho. ¡Peter se ha ido por su culpa! Tendría que echarle y dejar que destruyera otra familia. Ya no llueve. Puedo hacerlo sin cargo de conciencia"

Nick se separó de él bruscamente.

- Nick ¿qué….?

- ¡No te preocupes por tu conciencia! Te ahorraré la molestia de echarme. – dijo, y comenzó a irse, pero Chris le agarró del brazo.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

- ¡No finjas! ¡Ya no tienes que hacerlo! ¡Quédate con Peter! Tienes razón: ya estoy cansado de ser el segundón. – exclamó, al borde del llanto, y se soltó. Salió como un vendaval de la habitación, pero él no podía orbitar y desaparecer, así que Chris acabó por alcanzarle, a la altura de las escaleras.

- Nicholas, maldita sea, me estoy perdiendo. ¿Estás enfadado con Peter o conmigo?

- ¡Con los dos!

- ¿Y yo qué te he hecho? Eres tú el que no deja de atacarme…

- ¡Pues ya no lo haré más! ¡Quédate con tu hijo perfecto, que nunca te ataca ni te dice nada! – gritó Nick, y volvió a irse. Chris se hartó, y dio un golpe en la pared. El susto hizo que Nick se quedara quieto.

- ¡NICHOLAS, YA VALE! Mira, he tenido mucha paciencia, y de veras te digo que antes de conoceros yo de paciencia no andaba sobrado. No sé qué tonterías son esas que estás diciendo pero no dejas de repetir que elijo a Peter por delante de ti y que eres el segundón…Pues…¡bienvenido a mi mundo! Mi hermano es el Dos Veces Bendito. Tenía un escudo protector desde el útero de mi madre. Mata demonios con sólo pestañear. Media comunidad mágica intentó matarle. Adivina con quién estaba mi padre todo el día. Sí, tuve celos. Sí, entiendo que tú también los tengas. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Dudo mucho que a Wyatt o a Peter les guste la idea de tener una diana en la cabeza! Pobre de ti, que no te secuestran, ni te maltratan, ni quieren convertirte en alguien malvado. Pobrecito, en serio. Acepta el hecho de que por alguna razón esperan que Peter haga algo grande. En ese sentido, SÍ, ERES EL SEGUNDÓN. Pero te diré una cosa, si has pensando, si por un puñetero segundo has pensado que a mí eso me importa un carajo, es que no eres tan inteligente como pareces. Eres mi hijo. Y, en contra de lo que pareces pensar, creo que tú me necesitas más que Peter. Peter ahora mismo necesita que le salven la vida, pero tú necesitas que sea tu conciencia todo el rato. Bien, pues como tu conciencia te digo que te estás portando como un niñato consentido. Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas. Si quieres creerlo bien, y sino también, porque yo no puedo hacer otra cosa. Pero creo que nunca te he dado motivos para dudarlo. Un hombre se cansa de que le cuestionen todo el tiempo. No sé qué esperas de mí, hijo, de verdad que no. Sé que a veces me equivoco…Antes te he culpado porque Peter se haya ido cuando en realidad no ha sido culpa tuya y lo siento…Pero no sé qué he hecho para que pienses que te quiero menos que a tu hermano. He aguantado que me grites, he aguantado que me insultes, que me llames cobarde, que insinúes que sólo quiero salvar mi pellejo, pero no pienso aguantar con que te vayas tú también. No lo soportaría. Tú te quedas. Entérate de una vez que para mí no eres el segundón. Ocupas el maldito primer puesto en lo que a tirar de ésta familia se refiere. Si tú te vas, yo ya no tendré ningún motivo para fingir que esto no me sobrepasa.

Nick miró a su padre boqueando como un pez, sin saber qué decir por más que quisiera decir algo. Su padre había hablado con raba, con afecto, con desesperación…con tantas emociones a la vez que lo que había dicho a la fuerza tenía que ser cierto. Nadie podía mentir de esa forma. De pronto, dejó de tener miedo. Barbas reconoció su derrota, y dejó tranquilo al muchacho, con una explosión de rabia interna. Nick pudo entonces volver a utilizar su poder, sin manipulaciones. Y lo que escuchó le llegó al alma:

"Siempre me ha gustado que sean sensibles, pero ¿tiene que elegir justo este momento para hacer el numerito de esposa despechada? Cada segundo que paso lejos de Peter envejezco cinco años. A estas alturas me da igual lo que haya hecho, lo que vaya a hacer, lo que destruya y lo que deje de destruir. Sólo quiero estar con mis hijos, con todos ellos. ¿Tanto pido? ¿Me convierte eso en alguien egoísta? ¿Soy un mal padre por querer encontrar a mi hijo más frágil? Le han hecho tanto daño…Sólo quiero evitar que alguien le haga más daño…¿Por qué Nick no puede entenderlo? ¿De verdad le he dado motivos para pensar todo eso que me ha dicho? ¿Tan mal lo estoy haciendo?

- No, papá – dijo Nick, con un sollozo ahogado que se quedó en su garganta. – Tú no me has dado ningún motivo para pensar nada – le aseguró, y le estrujó en un gran abrazo. – Tú no has hecho nada. Sólo tengo miedo de haberlo hecho yo. Cualquier persona preferiría tener a Peter como a hijo antes que tenerme a mí…

Chris le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Sin ti, mi vida no estaría completa, hijo. Al igual que no lo está sin tu hermano. Por eso tengo que encontrarle, ¿entiendes? Por eso no me importa lo que haya hecho. Una vez le tenga junto a mí, me preocuparé por eso. Le ayudaré, si es que necesita mi ayuda. Y a ti también. Te demostraré que te quiero tal y como eres. Pero ahora tengo que solucionar todo esto.

Nick asintió. Y en ese momento el otro Christopher subió las escaleras.

- Las pociones están listas – dijo. – Mis hijos van a venir. Es hora de que decidad lo que van a hacer los tuyos.

- Leo se queda al margen – dictaminó, con seguridad. Luego miró a Nick, y ahí vaciló. No quería que fuera, pero Nick tenía un poder que podía serles muy útil…Nick era el demonio de la vida, y le había hecho hacer una promesa… - Tú decides – dijo al final.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Nick, con incredulidad. ¿El sobreprotector de su padre le estaba dejando elegir?

- No eres un niño, Nick. Si quieres venir puedes hacerlo. En realidad, creo que puedes ser muy útil si nos acompañas, pero no quiero obligarte. Eso sí, si vienes, tienes que prometer que harás todo lo que yo te diga. Sin discutir

- Haré lo que tú digas, papá, de verdad…- dijo Nick, sus ojos brillando de ilusión.

- En ese caso, vamos abajo. Me despediré de Amy y de tu hermano, y nos iremos.

Decirlo fue más fácil que hacerlo. Amy le miró de una forma que venía a decir "sé que te propones algo peligroso y estás loco si piensas que voy a dejarte".

- ¿Os vais, no? – preguntó ella, antes de que Chris pudiera hablar.

- S-sí.

- ¿Todos?

- Leo no.

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó Leo - ¡Papá, yo también voy!

- No, Leo. Tú no vienes. – dijo Chris, en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión.

- Y supongo que yo tampoco – dijo Amy.

- Amy… tú no tienes magia…

- Tú tampoco.

- Teno pensado hacer que Peter me de mis poderes nada más verle.

- Para entonces ya puede ser tarde.

- Es mi hijo, Amy.

- ¡Y tu mi novio, maldita sea! – gritó ella. Era la primera vez que Chris la veía perder los nervios, desde que todo aquello había comenzado. Se quedó congelado al ver que empezaba a llorar. Se acercó lentamente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. – Llevo horas oyéndoos hablar de muerte, sangre, y demonios. ¿Cómo esperas que esté tranquila sabiendo que caminas hacia tu tumba?

- No voy a huir más, Amy. Si así tiene que ser, que sea, pero no voy a abandonar a mi hijo, ni al resto del mundo.

Amy sintió rabia, pero sabía que jamás lograría convencerle, y en realidad tampoco quería hacerlo. De hecho, no quería perder tiempo en discutir. Tenía algo importante que decirle.

- No puede pasarte nada.

- Te aseguro que haré todo lo posible.

- No puede pasarte nada – insistió – Tu hijo tiene que conocerte.

Christopher tardó en pillarlo. Fue la mirada sorprendida de su alter ego lo que le hizo pensar en las palabras de Amy. ¿Cómo que su hijo le tenía que conocer? Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Luego puso una mano en la tripa de Amy, como si esperase sentir algo.

- ¿Mi hijo? – preguntó, con una emoción indescriptible.

- No es del lechero, eso te lo aseguro.- respondió ella, con su picardía habitual.

Chris la miró como si la viera por primera vez. Un hijo…De pronto la abrazó con mucha fuerza, y luego la dio un beso que la dejó sin respiración.

- ¿No estás enfadado? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Enfadado? ¿Cómo podría estarlo?

- Otro hijo es lo que menos necesitas ahora…

- Un hijo siempre es una bendición.

- Ni siquiera estamos casados…

- Eso es algo que pienso remediar.

- No lo esperabas…No tienes por qué fingir por mí… - dijo Amy, mirando al suelo. Contempló a todos los testigos presentes en aquella conversación. Le daba algo de vergüenza seguir con ellos delante, pero lo hizo - Entiendo sí…Mira, yo voy a tenerlo. Tú… aún estás a tiempo de hacer lo que quieras…

- Amanda Jade Evinson, ¿acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del planeta y estás insinuando que me quede al margen mientras tú crías a NUESTRO hijo? Eso no va a pasar ni en un millón de años ¿queda claro?

Poco a poco, Amy sonrió. Y fue una sonrisa resplandeciente. No tuvo tiempo para mucho más, porque Leo y Nick les aplastaron en un abrazo.

- ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? – preguntó Leo.

- Eso parece, cariño – dijo Amy, dándole un beso. Chris estaba en modo "Dios mío, voy a ser padre" y no parecía capacitado para responder.

"Gracias, Amy" pensó. "Gracias por darme un motivo más para querer volver. Ninguna profecía va a impedir que conozca a mi hijo".

Nick se sorprendió a sí mismo por la alegría que sintió. No había pensado que tener un hermano más fuera algo que pudiera gustarle. Pero le gustaba. Un pequeño enano al que pudiera ver crecer, y no como Leo, al que había conocido ya con unos cuantos años. Pensó que había muchas cosas que podía enseñarle, y tal vez pudiera evitar que se echara a perder con tanto libro, como Leo y Peter.

Estuvieron abrazados y hablando durante unos segundos, hasta que Peter 2 les interrumpió.

- Enhorabuena y todo eso pero…debemos irnos.

- Tienes razón – dijo Chris, con un suspiró. Le dio un último beso a Amy – Volveré – la prometió.

- Te amo – respondió ella. Le hubiera gustado decir "lo sé, sé que volverás", pero lo cierto es que no lo sabía. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

- Papá, yo también voy – dijo Leo.

- No, hijo. Es peligroso.

- Lo sé, y por eso tú sabes que necesitas a cuanta más gente mejor.

- Leo, he dicho que no.

- ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Voy a ir te guste o no!

- ¡No, no irás!

Leo le miró con desafío, y luego miró hacia la puerta. Esa mirada le traicionó, porque cuando echó a correr Chris ya estaba preparado para cogerle. Le sujetó con fuerza, porque Leo intentó soltarse.

- Leo, no tengo tiempo para esto – gruñó y le bajó un poco el pantalón. Levantó la mano y dudó sólo un segundo antes de dejarla caer, con relativa fuerza, sobre el trasero de su hijo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

La rabia ante la idea de que Leo también se pusiera en peligro fue silenciada por el miedo a que tal cosa sucediera de verdad. Le colocó la ropa y le obligó a mirarle.

- Por favor, hijo, entiéndelo. Necesito saber que estarás a salvo.

- Y yo necesito saber que lo estarás tú.

Chris sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que no podía dejarse conmover. Probó con otra táctica.

- Necesito que alguien cuide de Amy. Alguien con poderes. Ahora tú vas a ser el hermanito mayor para el bebé que está esperando.

- ¿Su hermano mayor? – preguntó Leo con desconfianza.

- Eso es. Y el hombre de la casa hasta que yo vuelva. Por eso tienes que hacerme caso y quedarte aquí.

Leo le miró a los ojos durante un rato, y luego asintió.

- Pondré cristales protectores.

- Me parece bien, campeón – dijo Chris, suspirando con alivio y forzando una sonrisa. Luego miró al otro Christopher a Nick, y a los otros dos muchachos - Ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Peter, cuando Barbas apareció de nuevo delante de él.

- Intentando que tu hermano se nos uniera.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Peter, con desconfianza. - ¿Qué hiciste?

- Nada, tranquilo. Sólo… intenté convencerle.

- Usaste tus poderes ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo aprenderás que esa no es la forma de tratar con ellos?

- ¿Y cuál es, según tú?

- No llegarás a ellos a través del miedo. Están acostumbrados a sentirlo. Tienes que llegar a ellos a través de su punto débil.

- ¿Qué es…? – preguntó Barbas. Cada vez estaba más contento de que el chico hubiera decidido estar en su bando. Era toda una fuente de información.

- El amor que se tienen. Ya deberías saberlo. Me han contado cosas sobre ti. Ya lo has usado otras veces, contra mi abuela.

- Así que piensas que el amor es una debilidad – dijo Barbas, sentándose a su lado. Estaban en lo alto del puente colgante de San Francisco. Peter había dicho que ese era el lugar indicado. Muy irónico, muy poético, porque solía ser el refugio de su padre. Peter parecía haber olvidado su vértigo. En realidad, estaba muy pálido y no se atrevía a mirar debajo de él. Pero se repetía a sí mismo que el fin justificaba los medios.

- Por supuesto. Mira cómo conseguiste atar al Christopher del otro universo: por medio del amor que sentía hacia sus hijos. El amor es un obstáculo. El único camino es el poder. Con poder puedes proteger a quien tú quieras.

- Chico, me gusta como piensas – alabó Barbas. Iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento dejaron de estar sólos cuando ante él aparecieron dos Nicks, dos Chrises, y un Peter.

- ¡Peter! – gritó Chris.

- Oh, Christopher, qué bien que hayas venido. Tú hijo me estaba demostrando lo inteligente que es.

- No tanto, si aún no te ha destrozado. Peter ¿qué haces con él? – dijo Nick.

- Tú también estarías con él si le hubieras escuchado. – respondió Peter.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, chico, son todo mentiras! – gritó Chris 2.

- Oh…¿Mentiras? ¿Cómo la que me dijiste tú? – preguntó Peter, con sorna - ¿Sabes? Barbas tiene una teoría muy interesante sobre cómo piensas volver a tu mundo…

- Peter, él tiene razón, no le escuches, te envenenará…- dijo Chris. El alivio que había sentido al ver a su hijo con vida se extinguió al ver que algo no iba bien. Instintivamente metió la mano en su bolsillo, y tocó el frasquito con la poción que había estado preparando.

- No, papá, tú me has envenenado. Me has llenado la cabeza con ideas estúpidas que no llegan a ningún lado. Todo eso de no robar… nunca lo he entendido, la verdad.

Chris abrió mucho los ojos, y comprendió que Peter le estaba intentado decir algo. Vio en sus ojos que tenía un plan, y estaba pidiendo que no lo fastidiara. Trató de leer entre líneas. ¿No robar? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Peter no robaba… salvo poderes… Tuvo entonces una idea de lo que pretendía y, más relajado, sacó la mano de su bolsillo.

- Escucha, Peter…Tienes razón, no he sido sincero contigo pero no por eso debes escuchar a Barbas… - prosiguió Chris 2, que no se había dado cuenta del imperceptible cambio de miradas.

- Pues yo creo que sí.

- ¡Peter! ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Nick - ¿Te ha amenazado, es eso?

- No. Barbas me ha dado a elegir. Sólo eso. Sin órdenes. Nadie va a darme órdenes nunca más.

- ¿De eso va esto? ¿De tener poder? – siguió Nick, incrédulo.

- ¿A qué esperas Peter? Ya lo hemos hablado: róbale su poder. O está contigo o está contra ti – intervino Barbas, y Peter asintió. Miró a Chris una última vez, pidiéndole que no interfiriera.

- Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer – dijo Peter y orbitó. Pero en vez de junto a Nick, se apareció al lado de Barbas y le tocó el hombro, pero el demonio se revolvió y le retorció el brazo.

- ¿Creías que me podías engañar? Ibas bien, chico, de veras que ibas bien, pero si hay algo que sé sobre ti es que jamás te volverías contra tu hermano. Has hecho un buen papel. Casi me lo trago. ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Fingir que estabas conmigo y después robarme los poderes?

- No exactamente – replicó Peter, y entonces lo hizo: salto al vacío con Barbas aun abrazado a él. Y, en el aire, entonces sí, le quitó sus poderes. Para que no se pudiera desaparecer.

- ¡Peter! – escuchó gritar a varias voces, pero a una más alto que los demás.

"No te preocupes" quiso decir. "Recuerda que puedo orbitar"

Cerró los ojos, mientras caía y caía cada vez más cerca del mar. Orbitó, pero, cuando los abrió, algo tuvo que ir mal, porque él seguía cayendo. Sin control. Abrazado a aquél demonio al que había dejado sin poderes…

En el último instante, Barbas desapareció. Y Peter chocó contra el mar, sabiendo que el impacto desde tanta altura le mataría.

"No le quité sus poderes" fue lo último que pensó. Y después, ya no pensó nada más.

* * *

**Pd.: Recordad que matar es delito, así que prohibido matar a la escritora ^.^**


	96. Chapter 96: Cuidado con lo que deseas

**N.A.: Sé que prometí un capítulo largo y la intervención de Paul. Esas eran mis intenciones, pero no contaba con los imprevistos. **

**Tuve un accidente con un simpático coche que decidió atropellarme, y he pasado algunos días en el hospital. Estoy bien, aunque tengo un brazo escayolado y escribo con una sola mano xD**

**Prometo actualizar lo antes que pueda, aunque sea con cinco dedos! ;) Paul aparecerá en el siguiente sí o sí.**

**Pd.: Por favor, decirme si se entiende, y si descubrís algún fallo argumental. Con tantos giros y contragiros, pese a las notas que me hago, hay veces que pongo cosas que se contradicen.**

* * *

¿Cuántas veces puedes ver morir a un hijo sin volverte loco? Chris casi había perdido la cuenta de todas las ocasiones en las que la vida de Peter había corrido peligro, pero le parecía que cada vez iba a peor. La primera vez, cruzar sin mirar casi hace que le atropellen. En otra ocasión casi se provoca una sobredosis de medicación. Más adelante se enfrentó a Derek y le dispararon. Después fue atacado por un demonio (vale, eso no había sido culpa de Peter, pero de todas formas corrió peligro) y después de eso fue en busca de ese demonio. Luego se negó a usar el inhalador en un ataque de culpabilidad, volvió a ser atacado y secuestrado por un demonio, emprendió una serie de ataques suicidas contra el inframundo, había enfermado de gravedad por un supuesto estirón demoníaco, y se había rajado el cuello. La lista había seguido creciendo mientras estaba en el mundo paralelo y ahora, cuando por fin le había recuperado, saltaba desde una altura imposible abrazado al demonio que le quería matar.

Que Peter siguiera vivo era un milagro, pero que a Chris no le hubiera dado un infarto sólo se explicaba porque a él no podían darle infartos. Al menos, eso creía. No estaba seguro de las enfermedades que podía sufrir, en su condición de MEDIO luz blanca. Aunque en ese momento era un humano corrientito, sin poderes, y tomó consciencia de que estaba en lo alto de un puente MUY alto. Haría bien en sujetarse, porque estaba cerca de desmayarse, caer al vacío y perderse para siempre: no podía contar con orbitar y salvarse.

Ese era justo el problema: orbitar. ¿Por qué Peter no orbitaba? Los segundos se hicieron horas mientras él se aferraba al pequeño resquicio de esperanza que le daba el saber que Peter seguía con su capacidad de orbitar. Jamás se había alegrado tanto de que Peter fuera un ladrón de poderes. Pero ¿por qué no los usaba? ¿No estaba tardando demasiado? Habían pasado sólo un par de segundos pero ¿cuánto se tardaba en llegar al suelo desde aquella distancia?

Nick empezó a llorar, y Chris fue vagamente consciente de cómo el otro Chris le abrazaba. Quiso consolar a su hijo y decirle "¿Por qué lloras? ¿No ves que él está bien? ¿Qué no pasa nada?" pero por alguna razón no pudo decirlo. Entonces, Barbas apareció ante ellos, y se apoyó en uno de los hierros de la estructura, en actitud casual y desenfada. Se miró las uñas. Era como si con su presencia quisiera decir "¿echáis de menos a alguien?". La presencia del demonio hizo que Nick soltara un grito y se soltara de los brazos de aquél falso Chris para refugiarse en los de su padre. Chris le acogió por instinto, conmovido por la forma en la que Nick se agarraba el pecho, como si le doliera. Escuchó cómo su hijo respiraba con dificultad, casi como si él también fuera asmático. Pero se trataba de una crisis de ansiedad.

- Peter está bien – dijo Chris, convencido de ello, pero sus propias palabras sonaron vacías.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Barbas - ¿Me explicas cómo puede haber sobrevivido a una caída semejante? Hay más de un kilómetro desde aquí hasta el agua.

Por fin, el cerebro de Chris volvió a hacer contacto con su cuerpo, y poco a poco fueron calando las palabras. Una idea se abrió pasó, insolente, a través de sus barreras de negación. Entendió que Peter estaba muerto.

- ¡No! – gritó - ¡Él está bien, él siempre está bien!

Peter siempre sobrevivía. Peter siempre volvía de la muerte. En unos segundos estaría frente a él, sonriendo como siempre hacía, de esa forma que (se dio cuenta entonces) escondía algo de impertinencia. Sí, la de su hijo era una sonrisa impertinente, como si le dijera al mundo "mira, has querido matarme, pero aquí sigo". Esa sonrisa estaba siempre ahí, a veces falsa, a veces verdadera, pero siempre firme como la prueba de que Peter era invencible. Su hijo siempre tentaba su suerte, y por eso Chris estaba furioso. Eso era. Peter no podía estar muerto, tenía que estar vivo para que él pudiera matarle por darle un susto así. Le mataría, y luego le abrazaría, y se ocuparía de tenerle para siempre encerrado en una jaula de cristal, y volvería a oír esa risa que le daba la vida…

- Está vivo. Tiene que estarlo – susurró. La boca le sabía a sal, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Nick también lloraba y convulsionaba sobre él, y Chris se dio cuenta de que tenía que ocuparse de que el muchacho respirara. – Tu hermano está vivo, Nick. Está vivo.

- No, no lo está – contradijo Barbas con tranquilidad. – Y Nick lo sabe ¿verdad? Lo siente. Infravaloras la conexión que tienen tus hijos, Chris.

Barbas tenía razón. Nick LO SENTÍA. Sentía un enorme vacío. Sentía que le faltaba algo, además de la respiración. Pero, sobre todo, era incapaz de encontrar el punto de luz que se correspondía con la mente de Peter. Lo buscaba, deseaba entrar en su cabeza, pero no podía. No le sentía. La mente de Peter se había apagado. Peter estaba muerto.

Entonces Nick comenzó a temblar. Se agitó violentamente, y Chris tuve que soltarle, porque su contacto le quemó. Nick se transformó ante sus ojos, y frente a él tuvo a Adramelech: un demonio adulto de casi tres metros, dos cuernos y un aspecto furioso de lo más imponente. Adramelech rugió, y la potencia de ese sonido hizo vibrar el puente. En sus ojos se reflejó su objetivo, y le enseñó los dientes a Barbas, como hace un perro justo antes de morder. Adramelech se hizo invisible

- Empieza el baile – susurró Barbas, y se hizo invisible también.

Los momentos siguientes fueron extraños. No se veía nada, pero de vez en cuando se oía un quejido, señal de que alguno de los dos demonios había recibido un ataque de su oponente. Entonces de la nada apareció un chorro de sangre, y se hizo evidente que uno de los dos había sido herido. Eso fue lo que hizo que Christopher reaccionara.

- ¡Adramelech! ¡Adramelech, ya basta! – ordenó, sabiendo que su voz era la única que obedecería.

- ¡Lo ha matado! – gritó la voz invisible del aludido. - ¡Lo ha matado!

Christopher no quería creerlo. Prefería pensar que era un truco de Barbas, que jugaba con su miedo, pero de alguna forma sabía que no era así. Chris quería derrumbarse, y llorar, y morir, y sobretodo quería evitar aceptar la idea de que Peter había muerto, pero eso sería después. En ese momento no podía permitirse perder a otro hijo.

- ¡Adramelech, detente! – exigió, y entonces escuchó la risa de Barbas, a quien tampoco podía ver.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Si nos estaos divirtiendo! Hoy es mi día de suerte: acabaré con los Haliwell de dos mundos y eliminaré así la descendencia de las Embrujadas.

Chris endureció la mandíbula, y sus ojos brillaron con una ira homicida. Una ira que como luz blanca no debía sentir, pero después de todo, en ese momento era un humano. Los Ancianos le habían dejado de lado, así que él no tenía por qué respetar sus reglas. Él no tenía por qué respetar las reglas de nadie. Le habían arrebatado a su hijo.

- Adramelech: mátalo. – ordenó, sabiendo que no podía negarse a lo que mandara el jefe de su clan. El tono que empleó fue nocivo, venenoso, como si pretendiera herir sólo con las palabras.

- Sí, padre – respondió la voz de su hijo, de su poderoso hijo demonio, ávido de sangre.

Fue una lástima que nadie más pudiera verlo. Aquello fue una Danza de la Muerte, letal, hermosa, en un baile peligroso en el que un paso en falso podía ser el último. Nick era más grande, más fuerte, y con poderes de ataque más activos que los de Barbas, pero era inexperto, y aunque su cuerpo era invisible, para Barbas el ruido que hacía era suficiente guía. Cuando se cansó de jugar inmovilizó al demonio usando un atacante imaginario con el maravilloso poder de las alucinaciones. Adramelech se hizo visible, creyendo en su interior que le estaban ahogando cuando en realidad no había ningún enemigo. Barbas apareció poco después, triunfante, arrogante, invicto.

- Podría matarle ¿sabes? – dijo Barbas, regodeándose.

- ¡No deberías estar tan contento! – intervino Peter 2. Sentía que aquello no iba con él, y al mismo tiempo era su otro yo el que se había muerto. - ¡Tú le necesitabas vivo! ¡Necesitabas a Peter vivo, así que tú también has perdido!

- ¿Quién lo dice? – replicó Barbas, pero el hecho de que le siguieran haciendo frente le contrarió. Tenía a la versión demoníaca de Nick inmovilizada y aun así ese Peter se mostraba tan gallito…- Tú, en cambio, deberías tener cuidado. A muerto tu Peter espejo: según las reglas del universo, tú deberías ser el siguiente.

Entonces, Christopher recordó: Peter será el primero en morir, había dicho Patrick. El primero, lo cual indicaba que iba a haber más. Y recordó otra cosa, algo que había dicho Victoria: Peter tendría que elegir, y elegiría mal, pero elegiría bien en la decisión más importante de todas. Eso ya había pasado. Peter había elegido suicidarse (primera decisión errónea), había deseado la muerte de un hombre (segundo error, aunque bajo el punto de vista de Chris muy comprensible y justificable), se había rendido hasta el punto de desear y buscar la muerte (tercera decisión errónea) y había regresado del otro universo directamente hacia una trampa (cuarto error). Finalmente, cuando Barbas le había tentado, había elegido enfrentarse a él, en vez de ponerse de su lado. Esa había sido la elección correcta, la más importante. Peter ya había hecho todo eso. Ya había cumplido con su destino, porque además, aunque Chris aún no lo sabía, "había acabado con la guerra del bien y del mal", tal como decía el libro de las sombras, porque habían sido sus acciones las que habían provocado la lluvia roja. Había sido su bondad, y su constante elección por no dejarse corromper lo que había causado la muerte de los demonios. Peter había hecho algo imposible: había hecho que dos mundos paralelos dejaran de serlo. O, más bien, tal como había dicho Barbas, "lo iba a hacer". Si Chris hubiera sabido esto, se hubiera dado cuenta de la paradoja: ¿cómo podía Peter haber cumplido con un destino que aún no había tenido lugar? ¿Si iba a hacerlo en un futuro, cómo podía estar muerto? Pero lo estaba.

Peter ya había cumplido su misión en el mundo, eso que tanto le había preocupado, eso que tan ardientemente había buscado al luchar en el inframundo. Como ya la había cumplido, había muerto. Faltaba la última predicción de Victoria. Esa que decía que Peter sería el causante de la muerte de Chris. Y Chris supo en ese momento cómo iba a ser eso posible, ya que se tiró en un ataque suicida contra Barbas, sabiendo que iba a morir, pero dándole igual, porque él había matado a su hijo.

Sin poderes, más indefenso que nunca, Christopher no era considerado una amenaza. Quizás por eso Barbas no se esperaba que saltara sobre su cuello, y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que Chris cerrara sus manos entorno a su cuello.

- Suelta a mi hijo – ordenó, y al momento Adramelech quedó libre, pero no volvió a su forma humana. Christopher dejó escapar todo su odio en una sola mirada contra Barbas: el ser que se lo había arrebatado todo. Apretó más. – Ahora suplícame que te mate, y seré rápido. – le dijo, y se sacó una de las pociones que había traído consigo. Servía para matar demonios y más cosas. Ya nunca podría usarla para acabar con el lado demoníaco de Peter, pero aún podía usarla para matar a Barbas.

Pareció que Barbas quería decir algo, pero no podía hablar. Christopher decidió interpretarlo como la súplica que le había pedido, y se dispuso a arrojar la poción sobre el indefenso demonio, pero entonces su mano derecha, aún sobre el cuello de Barbas, se cerró en el aire. Barbas se apareció a su lado. Se frotó el cuello, ligeramente molesto, y su voz sonó algo ronca cuando se burló:

- Muy encomiable, sí señor, pero si no pudiste acabar conmigo cuando tenías tus poderes, ¿qué te hizo pensar que podrías hacerlo siendo un patético humano?

De pronto, Barbas se acercó a él. Chris pensó que iba a matarle, y casi se resignó ante la idea, sabiendo que tenía que ser así. Aunque algo no encajaba: Paul no estaba por ningún lado, y se suponía que iba a morir en su lugar. Entonces, Barbas se giró repentinamente, y clavó una daga demoníaca en el corazón del otro Peter, que abrió mucho los ojos mientras Barbas le daba un abrazo mortal.

- Te lo dije – susurró el otro demonio sin soltar la daga. La retorció, haciendo que el rostro de Peter se contrajera. – Suplícame que le mate y NO seré rápido – dijo Barbas, mirando directamente a los ojos de Christopher.

Habría hecho mejor en mirar a un Christopher diferente. Chris 2 avanzó un paso, asestó un puñetazo a Barbas para apartarle de su hijo, y sacó el puñal que laceraba el pecho de su hijo, provocando que gritara. Puso ambas manos en su pecho, y le curó. Mientras tanto Adramelech cogió una de las pociones de su padre. Pensó en arrojarla a los pies de Barbas, pero lo pensó mejor, ya que é también era un demonio y los vapores podían matarle también. Así que forzó a Barbas a abrir la boca, para meter parte del líquido por ahí. Barbas sintió cómo se quemaba por dentro.

- ¿Sabes lo mejor de esto? – susurró Nick. Tal vez fue su voz demoníaca, o tal vez su ira, pero sonó como un sádico – Que no morirás hasta que la vacía entera, y por el momento no lo pienso hacer. Te daré la muerte lenta que te mereces, cerdo hijo de puta.

De todas las reacciones esperables, Nick-Adramelech jamás habría pensado que Barbas pudiera reírse en un momento como ese. Pero lo hizo. Y, justo en ese instante, el puntito de luz que se correspondía con el cerebro de Peter se volvió a encender. De alguna forma supo que eso era lo que había causado la risa de Barbas. Su instinto demoníaco le decía que tenía un destino peor que la muerte planeado para su hermano.

* * *

Aquello de que morir no duele es un mito. Una broma cruel de quienes han presenciado una muerte pacífica de un ser querido, tumbado tranquilamente en una cama. Morir DOLÍA, y lo decía alguien que había experimentado una gran cuota de dolor en su vida.

Cuando su cuerpo impactó contra el agua, sus tímpanos reventaron, a causa de la presión. Dolió. Cuando sus huesos se rompieron por el golpe, las costillas atravesaron los pulmones. Dolió. Cuando el corazón se le detuvo, su alma viajó lejos de allí, separándose de su cuerpo. Dolió.

El alma de Peter apareció en una sala oscura, que tenía sólo una mesa negra y unos dibujos extraños en el suelo. Ante él aparecieron seis grandes cabezas flotantes, que le rodearon.

- Hola, Peter.

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, girando la cabeza para abarcarlos a todos. Respiró hondo, buscando serenarse - ¿Estoy muerto?

- Eso han sido tres preguntas – respondió una de las cabezas - que se resuelven con dos respuestas. Sí, estás muerto, y estás ante el Tribunal.

- ¿El Tribunal? Entonces…¿esto es un juicio? – preguntó Peter, su cerebro funcionando a mil por hora. - ¿Cómo el juicio final?

Tres de las cabezas se rieron. Las otras tres las miraron con censura.

- Esto no es un juicio, Peter. Tú no has hecho nada malo.

- Sí lo he hecho. Muchas cosas. He matado a un hombre. He provocado que se extingan los demonios.

- ¿Consideras que eso último es algo malo? – preguntó una de las cabezas que se había reído, con interés.

- El exterminio de cualquier especie lo es, máxime cuando son mis hermanos. Los demonios son malvados, pero son necesarios para que el equilibrio exista. Si tenemos un concepto de Bien, es porque existe un concepto de Mal. Por eso son necesarios ambos universos. Por eso era necesario que fueran paralelos. Según Barbas, es culpa mía que ya no lo sean.

- Barbas tiene razón, muchacho. Será culpa tuya.

- ¿Cómo es posible que "vaya a ser" si ya estoy muerto?

- Será culpa tuya, hace muchos años. – añadió la cabeza, para sumar más confusión.

"Culpa mía hace muchos años…He tenido que darme un buen golpe en la cabeza" pensó Peter sin poder entender. ¿Cómo podía ser algo culpa suya en futuro y a la vez en pasado?

- Sin embargo no es algo malo – prosiguió la cabeza – La raza de los demonios está contaminada, y era necesario realizar… una Purga. Barbas lo descubrió, y trató de impedirlo, y por eso tú terminaste involucrado en medio de sus planes.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Por qué tú eres sólo medio demonio. A ti la Purga no te afecta, ni a tu hermano tampoco, ni a aquellos demonios que tengan alma.

Peter guardó silencio unos segundos, reflexionando.

- Vais a tener que ir más despacio – replicó, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no lo entendía.

- Barbas averiguó lo que estábamos planeando, y trató de impedirlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, la Purga podía beneficiarle… si conseguía sobrevivir a ella. Por eso se refugió en el otro universo, donde estaba a salvo. Y averiguó lo importante que tú eras para nuestro plan, y para el suyo. Necesitaba que tú provocaras la lluvia de sangre en el momento oportuno, cuando él estuviera a salvo. Para ello sólo tenía que volver malvado tu universo, o bueno el otro.

- ¿Y ahí es donde entro yo?

- Tú entras mucho antes, y mucho después, Peter. Hace tiempo que ambos mundos no son paralelos. Desde hace treinta y tres años, cuando tu familia desestabilizó el equilibrio cruzando al otro lado.

- ¿Entonces por qué no ha llovido sangre hasta ahora?

- Eso es lo que Barbas más tardó en entender. No eran los mundos los que tenían que cambiar, si no las personas. Tú volviste buenos a los que eran malos. Tú, el demonio de la Muerte. Tienes más poder del que crees, Peter. No se limita únicamente a matar a quien tú desees con un solo toque. Tú te horrorizaste ante un mundo malvado, donde tu padre, el ser al que más admiras, era malo. Tú deseaste que la maldad se extinguiera… y lo hizo. Pero sólo tienes poder sobre tu mundo, porque sólo en tu mundo los demonios son malvados.

Peter parpadeó, para asimilar lo que estaba oyendo.

- Cuidado con lo que deseas – susurró, al final, acordándose del dicho. Luego, suspiró. Siempre había sido alguien dispuesto a enfrentar a las consecuencias, y llevaba días sabiendo que, por ser un asesino, iría al Infierno. - ¿Cuál es mi destino? – preguntó, refiriéndose a su destino más allá de la muerte. Cielo, infierno y Purgatorio. Tenía mínimas esperanzas de que, puesto que había acabado con el mal en la Tierra, tal vez tuviera derecho al Purgatorio.

- La inmortalidad – respondieron las Seis Cabezas, al unísono.

- ¿Qué?

- Has preguntado dónde estabas, Peter. Somos el Tribunal, formado por Tres Ancianos, y Tres Demonios, creados para guardar el secreto de la magia, y el equilibrio del universo. Tú eres medio demonio, y medio brujo. Has muerto. Este Tribunal quiere recompensarte, por tus buenas obras en la tierra. Porque moriste en un acto heroico. Ahora tienes dos opciones. Así que dinos, Peter Haliwell, ¿qué quieres ser, ángel o demonio?


End file.
